Ragnarok
by Noham
Summary: [Continuación de Crónicas de Asgard] Se avecina el Ragnarok, "el ocaso de los dioses", la muerte de toda existencia. Nuestros queridos protagonistas deberán luchar con desesperación, abriendo las heridas de un triste pasado, que les augura un destino nefasto y cruel. Mentiras y conspiraciones es todo lo que queda de sus vidas. ¿Existirá la esperanza para ellos?
1. Prólogo Acto I

"Crónicas de Asgard: Ragnarok" es un fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Fantasy Fics Estudios, grupo creado para la difusión y defensa del fanfiction en español. Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi; esta obra no se hace con fines de lucro alguno, sino, como homenaje a la gran obra de esta artista.

.

**Había una vez...**

Sobre este mundo existe uno dominado por la raza de dioses conocidos como los Aesirs, ellos acostumbraban reclutar las almas de los guerreros caídos de la tierra de los mortales para su servicio, preparándolos para la lucha contra el destino que les condenaba aún a ellos mismos. Un joven dios viendo el peligro que podría existir en el futuro para el universo creó un misterioso plan para salvarlo, y éste incluía a un simple mortal.

Vivió un día un joven adolescente que fue escogido por este dios de manera arbitraria, transformando la ya desordenada vida de este pobre muchacho mortal en un caos mayor a lo que jamás imaginó; siendo obligado a servir como un einjergar, un soldado de los dioses a pesar de encontrarse todavía con vida.

Existió una bella doncella que lo amó por mucho tiempo sin reconocerlo por culpa de su orgullo y que jamás creyó ser correspondida. La vida llena de emociones en la que se encontraba envuelta desapareció junto a aquel muchacho el día en que dejó la Tierra en pos de la nueva vida que lo esperaba más allá de la puerta de Bifrost. Sin embargo, ella no sabía lo mucho que su vida iba a cambiar también cuando dentro de muy poco tiempo su vida se verá involucrada de forma importante en el devenir de un incierto futuro.

Desventuras, batallas, sufridos romances, secretos enterrados por miles de años de sombras y conspiraciones caerán sobre sus almas y sobre todos aquellos que sin pensarlo se verán enfrentados al imperio del más cruel de los destinos.

Ahora, separado por la distancia, el tiempo y el destino de todo aquello que aprendió a amar, el joven mortal se encontrará ante un nueva prueba que podría significar el futuro de mucho más de lo que jamás creyó imaginar.

_**Noham Theonaus**_

.

**.**

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Poderosos relámpagos atravesaron el cielo oscuro y gris, la lluvia caía sin piedad azotando la tierra, los fuertes vientos arremetieron contra los viejos estandartes rasgados y las paredes oscuras, secas y polvosas de una ciudad silenciosa, fría de calles laberínticas perdiéndose hasta el infinito.

Pero a través de las milenarias ruinas de muros y caminos de piedra se escuchó algo más violento que la caída de la torrencial lluvia y los embistes de los truenos. Una fuerza mayor aún al viento que azotaba los empapados estandartes.

_**Una producción Fantasy Fics Estudios**_

"¿Qué significa esto?"

Dos siluetas se alzaron en lo alto de un grueso y viejo muro de piedra, dos sombras que se cruzaban a gran velocidad. Las armas al chocar desprendían destellos mayores a los relámpagos y el sonido era mayor al de los truenos. Dos figuras humanas de capas rasgadas que no cesaban de bailar al son del imbatible viento.

_**Con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi**_

"¿Quiénes son ellos?, ¿qué hago aquí?"

Uno de los hombres comenzó a mostrar una mayor superioridad en la pelea, el otro retrocedía ante cada embiste con dificultad. Finalmente, cayó rendido al recibir una mortal estocada que atravesó su abdomen para después ser arrojado por los aires varios metros y caer rodando por el suelo.

Pero aún así se levantó, con el arma firmemente asida con una mano sin querer mostrar dolor por la mortal heridas, alzando su espada listo para defenderse de su agresor, el cual se acercó con una mortal tranquilidad, como la muerte que llega despacio y a su hora.

_**Un fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Noham Theonaus**_

"¿Una… una katana?"

Bajo el estruendo de un nuevo relámpago que iluminó el firmamento se dejó ver la silueta del joven caído que apenas se mantenía de rodillas producto de la mortal herida, la sangre se diluía en la ropa mezclada con el agua que lo empapaba mientras se veía en su rostro la desesperación y dolor bajo la azulada luz que resplandecía en el cielo.

La pelirroja vestía el maltrecho uniforme de los Dragones Rojos, alzó la katana con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Los ojos azules reflejaban la preocupación y el dolor que sentía, pero no dejó de empuñar el arma con decisión antes de arrojarse con bravura hacia su oponente.

Entonces su oponente alzó la espada al cielo y una gran explosión sacudió el lugar...

_**Presenta**_

"No... no puede ser, no, ¡por favor no!"

El silencio inundó el lugar, los truenos cesaron y ahora la lluvia se tornó en un manto suave y constante. Sobre el grueso muro casi destruido por la explosión se arrastraba con dificultad la chica pelirroja. Su estado era deplorable, pero hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar donde se encontraba la katana, o la mitad de ella con la empuñadura mientras a su alrededor se encontraban los fragmentos en que había quedado convertido su antes resplandeciente hoja. Desde atrás apareció la silueta del otro sujeto, con su larga y tenebrosa espada en una de sus manos caminando por el rastro de sangre diluida en los charcos de agua que dejó la pelirroja en su moribundo movimiento. Finalmente la pelirroja con una mirada de dolor e impotencia estiró el brazo queriendo empuñar lo que quedaba de su arma.

—K'Zun Fei, lo siento amigo, lo siento...

Murmuró antes de cerrar mientras su sangre que brotaba de sus heridas caía por el borde del muro mezclándose con el agua de la inmisericorde lluvia.

—Te veré en Nilfhel... ¡Ranma Saotome! —alzó la voz el otro sujeto levantando la mano, dispuesto a clavar la espada en la espalda de la chica, cuando otro relámpago iluminó su rostro, su malévola mirada y su pelo largo y suelto que se movía al son del viento.

"Ranma, no, no por favor te lo suplico... ¡RANMA, NO!"

_**Un nuevo inicio, una nueva leyenda, la continuación de una saga**_

— ¡NO!

Akane se sentó en la cama desesperada, lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras abría los ojos asustada sin poder reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba.

—Ranma... — murmuró aún asustada.

Después de unos segundos la chica se tranquilizó al observar mejor su derredor, era su habitación, o su nueva habitación. Ella se encontraba sentada sobre su futón abrazando las piernas, estaba asustada, pálida sin poder contener aún las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Finalmente, tras algunos minutos Akane ya se encontraba un poco más tranquila escuchando solo el sonido de su agitada respiración y de la suave lluvia que caía en el exterior haciendo cantar el tejado.

—Tonta, fue sólo una pesadilla, una pesadilla.

Pero seguía sin poder calmarse, sin poder olvidar la impactante imagen en sus sueños, temiendo más por aquella persona que tanto extrañaba, aunque no se tratara más que de un sueño...

.

_**Crónicas de Asgard**_**  
****RAGNAROK****  
**_**"El ocaso de los Dioses"**_

.

**ACTO I  
"Esperanza"**

_**Capítulos del I al XII**_

.


	2. Capítulo 1: Una nueva vida

**I**

**Una nueva vida**

**.**

Rashell suspiró lentamente queriendo recuperar algo de la poca calma que le quedaba. Alzó los ojos al cielo para dejarse llevar un instante por el verdor de Yggdrasil que con sus gigantescas ramas como torres y follaje tan denso como una selva virgen creciendo por encima de nubes cubría por completo a la ciudad. Su apariencia juvenil, de cabellos rubios como el sol con una partidura en medio de la cabeza y unos levantados mechones sobre la frente, piel levemente bronceada por la vida bajo el implacable sol del campo de batalla que contrastaba con la imagen de un adolescente travieso luchando con la madurez que brillaba en los ojos del inmortal einjergar que a simple vista no sobrepasaría los diecisiete a diecinueve años de edad. Se le veía realmente hastiado por la terquedad del obeso mercader elfo con el que discutía.

—Ya se lo he dicho, mi joven señor einjergar, que no puedo vendérsela a un menor precio, podría dejarme en la ruina si acepto sus condiciones, lo lamento pero ésta será mi última oferta —dijo el mercader.

"¡Geez!, qué grandísimo idiota", pensó antes de perder la poca calma que acababa de recuperar.

.

Asgard, el país de los dioses, la nación dirigida por sus gobernantes los Aesirs se encontraba rodeada por gigantescos muros blancos y torres de glamorosa arquitectura construida por manos de gigantes sobre las montañas que rodeaban el valle sagrado. Al interior de los muros que la defienden de sus sobrenaturales enemigos, existía una tierra fértil de verdes praderas y mantos de flores que ojo mortal jamás vio en su natural esplendor, únicas en este mundo e inspiradoras de leyendas perdidas por siglos entre los mortales. Tras una nueva línea de picos nevados, última defensa natural, se hallaba la ciudad del Valhalla, capital de Asgard. Tras otra circunferencia formada por nuevos y blancos muros de hermosas terminaciones en piedra cuyos cimientos parecían ser uno con las esculturas de ejércitos que componían toda la base del muro, comenzaba la más grandiosa ciudad que los humanos nunca podrían imaginar de no conocerla por sí mismos, con una tendencia arquitectónica muy similar al del Medievo mortal a simple vista, era en profundidad una ciudad de gigantescos castillos y mansiones que mezclaban distintos estilos del mundo de los humanos. Grandes avenidas que impactaban por la majestuosidad de estatuas de valquirias aladas y dioses, mezclada con sus fuentes y jardines. Se encontraba habitada por cientos de seres de distintas razas y procedencias que conformaban la vida que alimentaba a la ciudad, todos ellos sirvientes o esclavos de los señores Aesirs.

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba Yggdrasil, el fresno sagrado, árbol de la vida que cubría con su gigantesca copa a casi toda la ciudad del Valhalla, con su tronco de dimensiones excelsas como una columna que se elevaba hasta el mismo cielo en medio de la capital, parecía darle una especial vida y mágico resplandor a todo el ambiente.

Bajo aquella sombra también se encontraba el mercado de Asgard, la avenida principal dividida por jardines de flores y una hilera de estatuas que se perdían de la vista en el horizonte, cubierta a sus bordes por los cientos de puestos de mercaderes elfos, hadas, enanos y aun seres desconocidos para muchos que llegaban a la ciudad para intercambiaban sus mercancías. Se rumoreaba que los más famosos mercaderes comerciaban incluso con los dioses, cosa sorprendente pues normalmente ellos veían la vida de la ciudad desde una posición elevada, como algo sin importancia, como un hombre que todos los días ve moverse a los insectos en su jardín.

Méril, que acompañaba a Rashell aquella mañana, aparentaba mayor juventud que su compañero de armas, siendo apenas para los ojos mortales un sencillo adolescente de no más de quince o dieciséis años muy tímido y amable, demasiado quizás para portar el uniforme, emblema y las armas de los Dragones Rojos. El cabello castaño un poco más largo que el de su amigo y bastante más desordenado le rozaba los hombros cuando no danzaba caprichosamente bajo las órdenes de la brisa, poseía unos ojos grandes y oscuros de mirada soñadora, tez blanca y facciones algo refinadas de notoria ascendencia occidental escandinava, siendo un poco más bajo de estatura cosa que aumentaba la presencia infantil que lo envolvía. Estaba evidentemente más preocupado de las personas que los rodeaban que de la discusión entre Rashell y el gordo comerciante elfo.

— ¡Cómo!, ¿pretendes robarle a tu mejor cliente? Eres un traidor, rastrero y poco leal amigo, ¡pues yo no pienso ofrecerte más que lo justo, elfo usurero! —Rashell alzó la voz impacientemente.

Pero en vez de amedrentar al mercader únicamente consiguió endurecerlo, el elfo arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos bufando como un toro.

— ¡Entonces no tendrás nada de mí, mocoso einjergar!

—No me hagas reír, geez, ¿acaso de verdad crees que haya alguien dispuesto a pagar semejante fortuna?

Méril se encogió de hombros al notar que ellos seguían discutiendo sin llegar a ninguna parte. Después de otro rato de gritos sin sentido y mutuas recriminaciones el joven notó incómodo la manera en que comenzaban a llamar la atención reuniéndose un grupo mayor de transeúntes a su derredor.

—Rashell, ¿por qué no le das lo que pide de una vez? —dijo cansado.

Rashell al ser interrumpido por su compañero se detuvo un momento para luego dirigirse a Méril como justificando la rabia que sentía en aquel momento.

— _¡Geez!,_ ¿acaso te volviste loco, Méril?, permitir que este avaro, traicionero, embustero...

El gordo mercader elfo de brazos cruzados comenzó a encoger los hombros continuamente como si fuera golpeado por cada ofensa que salía de los labios de Rashell.

—… estafador, ladrón, mentiroso...

Al mercader le empezó a temblar una ceja.

—… gordo, sinvergüenza, bribón...

Luego el resto del cuerpo.

—… chantajista, abusador, mal nacido...

Su gordo rostro ya se ponía al rojo vivo de la cólera.

—… cicatero, mezquino, sórdido, mal amigo...

— ¡SILENCIO!— estalló el elfo que ya no soportó más burlas del joven, especialmente cuando ya tenían un amplio público que se reía por lo que estaban presenciando—, ¡deja de ofenderme, einjergar, si no pagas no hay trato, es todo!

Rashell estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se quedó en silencio al notar la mirada de Méril y de la gente a su alrededor.

—Está bien... — arrastró las palabras casi como un doloroso quejido —, ¡tú ganas!

El joven buscó entre los pliegos de la ropa por debajo de la capa hasta sacar una pequeña bolsa de cuero atada por una cinta del mismo material, dándole una última mirada en su palma la arrojó con ira a las manos del ahora sonriente mercader.

— ¿Méril?

Al llamado frío de Rashell, Méril tomó una botella del puesto del elfo, pero antes de poder levantarla el gordo puso la mano encima de ésta impidiéndoselo.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?— preguntó Rashell indignado.

— ¿Acaso pasa algo malo?— agregó Méril. El gordo Elfo soltó la botella para abrir la bolsa y dar una rápida mirada a su contenido, un pequeño puñado de gemas de extraño resplandor azul verdoso.

— ¡Deja de jugar conmigo einjergar, esto es apenas la mitad de lo que te pedí!— exclamó el mercader.

Méril observó a su amigo con sorpresa, pero Rashell estaba sonriendo, totalmente contrario a su anterior estado de ánimo.

— ¡Geez!, vaya inconformista —respondió finalmente ante la impaciencia del elfo—, esto es lo que dije que te pagaría desde un principio y es mucho más de lo que mereces.

— ¿Acaso no acabamos de discutir eso?— reclamó el mercader.

Pero después de un minuto de tenso silencio Méril dejó escapar un suspiro. "No de nuevo", pensó dando una rápida mirada de súplica a su amigo.

—Me das el resto o no habrá trato— dijo el mercader furioso —. ¡No estoy para tus tontos juegos todo el día, einjergar!

Rashell sólo le sonrió como respuesta.

"¡Demasiado tarde, aquí vamos de nuevo!", pensó Méril mirando en otra dirección despreocupadamente.

— ¿Acaso ahora te haces el sordo?´—insistió el elfo.

Rashell comenzó a sonreír.

"¡No quiero ver esto!", pensó Méril dando una extraña mirada de lástima al pobre mercader cuando adivinó que su amigo se traía algo entre manos.

— ¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro?— insistió el mercader.

Pero la tranquila risa de Rashell lo descolocó completamente.

—Mi querido Otr, cómo puedes ser tan desconfiado tratándose de mi socio predilecto de hace tantos años...

—Soy el único mercader que se atreve a tratar contigo en años— lo interrumpió.

— _¡Geez¡_ ¡lo que sea! —continuó Rashell algo molesto de ser interrumpido—. Pero como te decía, por ser yo también un negociante te haré una última oferta.

El mercader lo miró de manera insegura, algo en el brillo de los ojos del joven lo hizo temer.

—Digamos que... — Rashell se sonrió antes de seguir —, tú me das lo que quiero y yo te doy estas joyas.

El mercader elfo estaba a punto de volver a reclamar, pero Rashell alzó la mano en un gesto para que callara y siguiera escuchando, pues aún no terminaba.

—Y, además, para hacerlo justo, como un agregado a la paga...

Entonces al mercader le brillaron los ojos, esas eran las palabras que estaba esperando, pero Méril no parecía igual de convencido.

—Prometo guardar absoluto silencio de todos tus negocios ilegales en Asgard.

Méril se llevó una mano a su frente sin dejar de mover la cabeza, el mercader sólo palideció antes de poder animarse a hablar.

—Tú... digo, usted, ¿de qué habla?, no entiendo a que se refiere, señor einjergar— respondió notoriamente alterado.

Pero Rashell continuó sonriendo al ver la reacción del comerciante.

— ¿Ah qué no?... ¡Geez!, pero que tipo más descarado —sonrió con ironía—. ¿Acaso crees que los señores Aesirs estarán muy contentos de saber sobre tu tráfico de artículos ilegales de Midgard?, ¿o de tus negocios con los yotes?, o peor aún... —se acercó levemente al mercader como queriendo susurrarle algo al su oído, pero lo dijo en un tono lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el resto de la gente que desde hacía varios minutos se entretenía con la discusión lo escuchara.

—Qué me dices de tus tratos con... como decirlo— Rashell no paraba de sonreír mientras buscaba el gesto de mayor hipocresía moral que tuviera en ese momento—, ¿tus tratos con esclavas hadas?

La exclamación general de los presentes fue inmediata, todos miraron con una real indignación al pálido mercader.

—Claro que sin pruebas nadie podría culparte de nada —dijo Rashell—, pruebas como las que yo tengo.

Después de unos largos minutos Méril tomó la botella al notar que el obeso mercader ya ni siquiera hablaba y únicamente se limitaba a asentir de forma automática a todo lo que Rashell le decía.

—Pero, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista— Rashell sonrió más que antes al verse al lado de su amigo, haciendo un gesto que se retiraba pero que se detenía a medio camino para regresar a encarar al agotado mercader —. ¡Geez! creo que acaba de cambiar el precio...

.

Rashell caminaba por las calles del Valhalla de regreso al cuartel, a su lado Méril cargaba la botella en sus manos con una pensativa mirada perdida en el horizonte de edificios que los rodeaban.

— ¿Pasa algo, Méril? —preguntó calmadamente.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste para saber que hacía esas cosas? —preguntó algo avergonzado. El recordar que aquel elfo practicaba actos tan viles era una vergüenza en Asgard, más para un alma tan noble como la suya.

—Elemental, amigo mío —respondió Rashell—, no lo sabía.

— ¿Lo inventaste?

Méril no podía creer lo que escuchaba de su amigo.

— ¡Geez! Pues claro que sí, pero lo mejor de todo, ¡fue que acerté! ¿Acaso no viste la cara que puso cuando lo acusé de tráfico de hadas?, con eso confirmé al instante que había dado en el clavo, ese pobre miserable se lo tiene bien merecido.

Entonces comenzó a reír otra vez de una forma tan relajada que tenía confundido a su joven amigo Méril, quien aún no podía entenderlo del todo. Mientras que Rashell seguía jugando con la bolsa de cuero en sus manos, más llena que al principio de sus queridas gemas.

.

_**Continuará**_


	3. Capítulo 2: Nerima llora porque yo

**II**

**Nerima llora porque yo te extraño**

.

Nerima, uno de los distritos más grandes de la ciudad de Tokio, capital de Japón. Un sector mayoritariamente residencial, de apariencia tranquila y apacible que contrastaba con el rápido ritmo de la moderna ciudad. Desde hace algún tiempo que su tranquilidad se había perdido el día que un joven adolescente conocido como Ranma Saotome llegó con el caos que siempre le seguía. Pero al pasar de los meses, este ruido se transformó en algo habitual entre las personas de Nerima. Por eso últimamente todos se extrañaban de la ahora regresada paz a sus vidas, pues no imaginaban que esa calma se debía a la desaparición del más particular de sus habitantes. Ranma regresó a Asgard, después de sus grandes combates como soldado representante de los dioses. Luchó en contra de Ceniza, el demonio de fuego que casi quemó hasta las cenizas toda la escuela Furinkan. Su hermano Escarcha, que en su búsqueda de venganza por la pérdida de Ceniza quiso sepultar a la ciudad bajo un manto de nieve. Pero más peligroso fue el señor de los gigantes de Nilfheim, conocido como Eggther, que amenazó con destruir toda la ciudad, o las dos batallas en que Ranma tuvo que enfrentar a Jezi Baba Yaga la devoradora de hombres que quiso alimentarse de las almas de todos los habitantes de Nerima, por la cual tuvo que cruzar aún la línea del tiempo viajando al pasado de Nerima, un pasado en que conoció a la mismísima señora Kimiko Tendo, esposa de Soun Tendo.

Pocos en Nerima saben la verdad de estos extraños sucesos que escandalizaron aún a los más acostumbrados a los desastres, pero solo una familia sabe toda la verdad, y esa es la familia Tendo. Akane, la menor de las hermanas Tendo, que sin saberlo pertenecía a una gran línea de hechiceras de renombre aún entre los dioses. Se vio inmiscuida también en los asuntos de tipo divino, pero mayor implicancia tiene en estos asuntos al saber que ella es nada menos que la prometida del famoso Ranma Saotome. Y es ella la que ha sufrido día tras día la espera por saber algo nuevo sobre su extrañado amor, que ya llevaba casi dos meses en las lejanas y mágicas tierras de Asgard.

Por sus calles caminaba lentamente una joven estudiante de preparatoria, vistiendo un simple uniforme compuesto por un vestido celeste y blusa blanca, no parecía muy animada.

—Un mes, otro largo mes— dijo con suavidad.

Su pelo oscuro de un color azulado se movía al ritmo de su lento caminar, una cinta también celeste en su peinado con una pequeña flor a su costado le ayudaba a mantenerlo en orden, pues ahora era más largo que antes cayendo hasta sus hombros con un corte que le daba una imagen más madura que antes, sin quitar ese encanto natural de su inocente mirada.

Sus pasos terminaron frente a la escuela primaria, como era su costumbre. Todos los días pasaba por la pequeña Iris, la hija adoptiva de Ranma que dejara en casa antes de regresar a Asgard. Ella recordó por un segundo la triste historia de la pequeña, de cómo Ranma conoció a su madre la reina Azarel, quien muriera el mismo día en que cayó el reino de los elfos en el mundo de Asgard. Y como después fue traída por su prometido en su retorno a casa, porque su vida se encontraría en peligro aún entre los suyos.

Akane no podía dejar de sentirse mal por la historia de la pequeña, después de todo ella también había perdido a su madre cuando era una niña. El pensar que la muerte de su madre fue causada por una maldición que la reina de los infiernos le hiciera a una antepasada suya no era nada agradable, pero el saber que el reino de Iris también fue destruido en parte por culpa de la mismísima señora le hacía sentir aún más rabia a pesar de no conocerla.

Movió levemente su cabeza queriendo librarse de todos los dolorosos pensamientos que la invadían, no podía ponerse triste ahora, no cuando iba por Iris. Cuando la conoció, le sorprendió ver el cambio que la pequeña había obrado en Ranma, rompiendo la barrera de insensibilidad con la que siempre se defendía del mundo, pero pronto descubrió el porqué, ya que esa niña también le había robado el corazón con su sonrisa y su inocente alegría.

Por momentos se daba cuenta que aún extrañaba a su verdadera madre, tanto que quizás nunca deje de hacerlo, pero aún así sonreía. Había momentos en que pensaba que Iris era más fuerte que ella, y que la niña le estaba acompañando en su soledad y tristeza más de lo que ella hiciera.

Y durante este tiempo en que ha tenido que vivir sin Ranma, extrañándole y rogando todos los días por su bienestar, se había dado cuenta de la profunda manera en que ha llegado a amar a esa pequeña. ¿Era eso lo que debería sentir una madre?, ¿Estaba lista para serlo realmente?

— ¡Mamá!

En su distracción se había olvidado de todo, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en las puertas de la escuela primaria rodeada por los curiosos padres de los demás pequeños.

— ¿Iris?— respondió aún aturdida.

Akane se sonroja levemente por la forma en que era observada por aquellos que le rodeaban, se dio cuenta de lo extraño que sería ver a una madre con uniforme aún de preparatoria, demasiado joven para ser madre quizás. Cosa que la tenía siempre algo molesta.

Iris se abre paso por entre la gente para saltar a los brazos de Akane que, como todos los días, ya le esperaba agachada con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Mamá, mamá Akane, mira!— dijo la pequeña ya en sus brazos.

Iris le muestra un pedazo de papel que traía en las manos.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó la madre adoptiva con curiosidad.

La niña estira el papel con ambas manos dejándolo frente al rostro de la confundida Akane.

— ¡Es una fiesta, una fiesta en la escuela!— gritó la niña emocionada —. ¡Habrá concursos y juegos!, y todos vendrán con...

Iris guardó silencio repentinamente al ver la mirada de Akane, siempre se le olvidaba como su nueva madre se ponía cuando nombraba cualquier cosa que le hiciera pensar en Ranma.

— ¿Sus papás?— preguntó Akane.

—Si, sus papás, pero como papá Ranma no esta... — respondió Iris ahora insegura.  
Akane se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, tal como creía era la pequeña Iris la que siempre le protegía. Entonces dejó escapar una irónica sonrisa que Iris no entendió. "Primero Ranma y ahora Iris, creo que siempre debo ser protegida ¿No es así?", Pensó con tristeza al darse cuenta de cómo los papeles habían cambiado en este corto tiempo. Pero respirando profundamente se armó de valor.

"Esto no puede seguir así, debo ser fuerte, Ranma me encargó a Iris y debo cuidar de ella ¡No al revés!", Pensó nuevamente a la vez que una sonrisa cubrió su rostro.  
— ¡Entonces vendremos las dos!— dijo Akane muy animada —. ¡A Ranma le encantaría que viniéramos!

Iris la miró un momento sin decir nada, la pequeña niña parecía estar escudriñando el rostro de su nueva madre. Para después sonreír de esa manera tan especial que tenía.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vendremos a la fiesta y ganaremos!— dijo riendo la niña.

— ¿Ganaremos?— preguntó Akane sin entender.

Pero en eso aparece a su lado inesperadamente la señorita Midori, la joven maestra de Iris.

—Señora Saotome, que gusto encontrarla, veo que Iris ya le dijo de la pequeña actividad de padres e hijos que tendremos este fin de semana. Me alegro que estén dispuestas a participar, únicamente quería confirmar la inscripción para la competencia en la que quiso participar su niña Iris junto a usted —dijo la señorita Midori.

—Pero, señorita Midori, si es alguna competencia de padres e hijos hay un problema, es que nosotros... —Akane se mostró algo insegura—... es que Ranma, digo, mi esposo el señor Saotome —no pudo evitar sonrojarse y a la vez sentirse algo culpable por tener que mentirle a la angelical profesora de Iris—, se… se encuentra de viaje y no podrá regresar para entonces.

— ¡Ah, pero no se preocupe!, ahora veo que no le has contado a tu madre aún, ¿verdad mi niña?— preguntó la señorita Midori a la pequeña Iris.

Iris sacó la lengua avergonzada, el mismo gesto que siempre hacía Akane y que ya se le había pegado a la niña.

—Bueno, yo se lo explico, señora Saotome— continuó la señorita Midori —. Iris ya me había dicho lo del viaje de negocios de su papá, por eso se inscribió en el principal evento madre e hija.

— ¿Madre e hija?— preguntó Akane con un inquietante presentimiento.

—Así es, señora Saotome —la sonrisa de la señorita Midori era tan encantadora como el sol en una mañana estival—, ambas están inscritas en el evento principal, ¡la competencia de cocina para madre e hija!

La señorita Midori junto con la pequeña Iris rieron entusiasmadas, mientras que la pobre de Akane se congeló en su sitio con el rostro desencajado haciendo un sonido similar a una risa nerviosa entre labios, algo despeinada y con la mirada vacía en el horizonte.

.

— ¿Akane, sucede algo?— preguntó Kasumi.

Preguntó cuando vio a su hermana menor parada la entrada de la cocina como si no se atreviera a preguntarle algo, usando un delantal más largo que su corto vestido con una blusa casual arremangada y una mirada algo nerviosa junto con el leve rubor de sus mejillas. Kasumi preguntó sólo por costumbre, ya que suponía a que se debía aquella intromisión.

—Es que, es que yo, venía a practicar un poco— respondió insegura.

La gran sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Kasumi lo dijo todo, Akane no se había animado a hacer muchas cosas desde la nueva partida de Ranma y no podía estar más dichosa al verla intentar nuevamente aprender a cocinar.

— ¡Oh, Akane!, pero que alegría, de seguro que serás una gran dueña de casa a futuro si practicas con dedicación.

Mientras Kasumi hablaba, con la agilidad que le daba la experiencia comenzó a buscar distintos ingredientes y utensilios de cocina ubicándolos todos sobre la mesa.

—Ya verás que muy pronto aprenderás.

— ¡No es eso!— Akane la interrumpió.

Kasumi se quedó quieta mirándola fijamente un poco confundida.

—No es que... o sea que yo... — el rubor aumentó en el rostro de Akane —. Es que la escuela de Iris tendrá una reunión de padres e hijos este fin de semana y...

— ¿Y?— preguntó Kasumi.

—Bueno y… es que… Iris, es… Iris quiere que participemos en la competencia de cocina madre e hija—terminó en un rápido murmullo antes de arrepentirse.

Kasumi volvió a parpadear sin decir nada, su mirada fija en Akane ya estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa a su hermana menor.

—Hay un pequeño problema, Akane— dijo finalmente algo seria.

Akane se mostró sorprendida por la respuesta de su hermana.

—Kasumi, ¿Acaso tú también crees que no puedo lograrlo?, ¡te aseguro que no sólo aprenderé sino que ganaremos esa competencia!

La suave risa de Kasumi desconcertó nuevamente a su hermana, después de todo el orgullo de Akane seguía intacto para su alegría.

—No, Akane, yo no dije eso, sé que podrás conseguirlo— dijo finalmente.

Akane sonrió reflejando la alegría que la inundaba por el apoyo de su hermana, como siempre, Kasumi era la única que creía en ella.

—Lo que quise decir es que hay un pequeño problema, si la competencia es de madre e hija, ¿dónde se encuentra Iris? ¿No debería practicar contigo?— le interrogó.

—No se me ocurrió traerla— respondió avergonzada.

—Calma Akane, que todo estará bien, sólo que debes practicar con ella, después de todo estarán juntas en la competencia— dijo Kasumi con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

—Es que yo... —Akane se veía nerviosa—, yo no quería que ella...

— ¿Se enterara de que no sabes cocinar?— preguntó Kasumi.

Akane asintió tímidamente.

—Akane...

— ¡Es que no sabes lo que se siente!— gritó desesperada —. Cuándo voy por ella, todas las demás madres se me quedan mirando por mi uniforme de preparatoria murmurando quizás qué cosas a mis espaldas, después me doy cuenta que es Iris la que se cuida de no lastimar mis sentimientos al recordar a Ranma y por si fuera poco ¡ni siquiera sé cocinar!... Yo no puedo ser una madre, no su madre, no así... no creo ni siquiera parecerme un poco a como era mamá con nosotras. Soy una completa inútil en esto.

Kasumi se acercó a su hermana rodeándola tiernamente con sus brazos, Akane cedió por un momento dejando de lado el orgullo, respondiendo el abrazo sollozando amargamente.

— ¿No quieres ser una madre aún? —Kasumi sonrió—. Eso se puede arreglar, quizás tía Nodoka pueda encargarse de Iris, tú has estado bajo mucha presión últimamente y no es justo que sufras más, no es justo...

Akane se separó un poco de su hermana con miedo en su mirada. Kasumi continuó hablando.

—Dime, Akane, ¿es eso lo que te sucede, sientes que no estás lista todavía para ser la madre de Iris? —con una gran tranquilidad se separó de Akane regresando a las labores de la cocina como si ahora ignorara repentinamente la presencia de su hermana, pero continuó hablándole—. No te puedo culpar, eres muy joven para una responsabilidad tan grande y que en realidad no te correspondía, estoy segura de que todos te comprenderían…

— ¡No! —gritó Akane—, ¡no quiero, no pueden separarme de ella!

— ¿Entonces, qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Kasumi con una seriedad que se sintió con severidad.

Akane estaba asustada, no podía controlar sus lágrimas, ¿acaso era posible que la propia Kasumi fuera tan cruel con ella? Pensar en separarse de Iris, en no cuidar de ella, en no verla todos los días le hizo darse cuenta de cuan valiosa era esa pequeña niña para su vida, recién entonces comprendió a Ranma por haberla traído a Nerima y también lo que ella misma sentía.

—Sí quiero ser su madre, quiero cuidar de ella pero... ¡yo no soy su madre!— exclamó suavemente —. Soy demasiado joven, no hago nada bien como tú o la tía Nodoka, ni siquiera puedo cocinar bien, no tengo paciencia, comprensión, dedicación, nada que me permita convertirme en una buena madre, pero a pesar de eso quiero ser la madre de Iris.

Kasumi recuperó la agradable sonrisa llevando una mano a su mejilla.

—Akane, sí tienes lo necesario para ser su madre, siempre lo tuviste y no necesitas nada más.

—No te entiendo —respondió no muy segura.

—Amor —dijo Kasumi con una radiante mirada—. No es lo que sabes o dejas de saber lo que te convierte en una madre, no es tu edad o la experiencia, lo único que hace a una madre de verdad es amor, y de eso tú tienes mucho.

Akane se ruborizó completamente ante las palabras de su hermana mayor, pero volvió a ignorarla caminando hacia la entrada de la cocina, sacándose el delantal, limpiándose las manos en el proceso.

—Te dejo todo lo que necesitas encima, ya hice las compras de hoy, así que quedas a cargo. Aprovecharé la tarde para devolverle al doctor Tofú un libro que me prestó el otro día y no he tenido tiempo... ¡Ah!, y no tardes mucho, o no alcanzarás a tener la cena para hoy— dijo antes de desparecer por la puerta entonando alguna agradable canción que recordara de hacía muchos años, una canción que infundaba felicidad.

Sola y en absoluto silencio en medio de aquella gran cocina de su propia casa sin saber que hacer o decir, pero con una gran sonrisa coronando su rostro, Akane recordó cada momento en que Kasumi fue la que adoptó el papel de su madre cuando ella había fallecido, cada detalle, cada momento del día, cada problema ella estaba allí para las dos niñas que lloraban día y noche queriendo a su madre, no dándole tregua en ningún momento. Kasumi era tan joven entonces, más que ella misma ahora, ¿y alguna vez se había quejado, había tenido siquiera un hombro donde llorar su frustración?

—Gracias, Kasumi, muchas gracias— murmuró emocionada—, gracias, hermana.

.

Todo parecía indicar que sería otra tranquila noche en casa, o casi, porque la intranquilidad y el mal oculto miedo afectaban a todos los miembros de la familia Tendo que parecían maldecir la mala suerte de encontrarse allí durante la cena.

—Yo sé que se encuentra deprimida —dijo Nabiki ofuscada—, pero no debería desquitarse con nosotros.

— ¡Nabiki! —Kasumi la interrumpió—. No digas eso de Akane, ella está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo.

Soun y Genma mantenían un sepulcral silencio en torno a la mesa, Millia y Nina aún vistiendo sus uniformes de la escuela Furinkan al igual que Nabiki no se podían explicar el porqué de tanto nerviosismo en torno a la mesa. La señora Nodoka Saotome no cesaba de mirar en dirección de la cocina con un ligero resquemor.

—Podría haberles ayudado— murmuró con un peso de culpa.

Aún se escuchaban los sonidos de golpes, platos rotos, gritos de desesperación, extraños murmullos, a veces risas y más ruidos inexplicables. El silencio era tan notorio en la sala que se formó un denso ambiente en torno a los miembros de la familia y que hacía más notorio cada nuevo sonido que provenía desde la cocina, que al menor murmullo los hacía a todos tensarse casi al instante. Cuando Millia se acercó al oído de Nina para susurrarle, un gesto que hizo embargada por el extraño ambiente.

—Dama Nina, ¿no cree que están exagerando un poco?

Nina solo la observó extrañada, pero también respondió murmurando en su oído.

—Aún no entiendes lo que está sucediendo, ¿verdad Millia? —la mirada de incomprensión e inocencia que le dio Millia como respuesta lo dijo todo—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistada? ¡Moriremos envenenadas, eso es lo que pasa!— se quejó.

— ¡Aquí está!— se escuchó la entusiasta voz de Akane y todos saltaron en sus puestos levantando los hombros y temblando de terror.

Akane seguida por la pequeña Iris entraron en la sala, ambas con delantales a sus medidas y sucias desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies con cuanto ingrediente y salsa existía en una cocina, pero sonrientes como únicamente ellas podían estarlo trayendo recipientes con su última creación, la que pusieron en la mesa ante los ojos de todos.

—Al fin está listo, perdonen la tardanza —agregó Akane.

— ¡Prueben, prueben! —Iris entró corriendo entusiasmada y casi tira una bandeja si no es por la agilidad de Akane que la sostuvo por el borde, pero ello no detuvo su alegría arrodillándose al lado de Nodoka para comentarle llena de alegría—, es la primera vez que cocino.

Se miraron entre sí de manera sombría, en la mesa había varias fuentes con lo que parecía ser una tradicional comida japonesa compuesta por trozos de verdura, pescado y salsa, acompañado con arroz que Iris ayudada por Akane comenzaba a servir rápidamente delante de cada uno de ellos. Debían confesarse a sí mismos que todo se veía normal, pero aún así nadie se animaba a servirse primero.

Akane se dio cuenta del temor en el ambiente y su felicidad se transformó en enojo.

— ¿Por qué nadie quiere comer? —Iris preguntó un poco apenada—, ¿hice algo mal, mamá Akane?

Ante la carita angelical de la pequeña nadie pudo resistir la enrome culpa que cayó sobre sus cabezas inclinándolas con pesar.

—Creo que no tengo apetito, debe ser porque entrené demasiado hoy— dijo Genma parándose.

Pero sus intentos quedaron en nada cuando vio a su querida esposa desenfundar un par de centímetros la katana que siempre traía consigo sin cambiar la seriedad de su rostro. Sopesó las posibilidades a qué le tenía mayor pavor y comprendiéndolo supuso que con la comida por lo menos tendría una oportunidad, pensó en esto mientras se sentaba de nuevo con el sudor brillando en la frente.

Millia, para sorpresa de todos y alegría de Akane e Iris, tomando su cuenco de arroz se sirvió un poco de pescado y lo roció con salsa con naturalidad. Haciendo cada movimiento con lentitud y gracia llamando la atención de los presentes que no perdían detalle alguno. Cuando terminó tomó los palillos y mira su porción con verdadero placer, tanto que hizo gruñir el estómago de varios, y llevando los palillos a su boca probó finalmente la comida.

Nina miró aterrada, Nabiki tragó con dificultad esperando lo peor, Nodoka se veía radiante de felicidad por alguna extraña razón, Soun y Genma congelaron sus falsas sonrisas y Kasumi... sonreía.

— ¡Está delicioso!— exclamó Millia algo sonrojada por la atención que estaba generando.

Todos se cayeron al piso al escuchar a la joven Hada de plateada cabellera, sin poder creerlo se sirvieron un poco cada uno aún con algo recelo.

—Delicioso— dijo Kasumi con una mano en la mejilla.

—Exquisito— agregó Nodoka.

— ¡Increíble! —mencionó Nina mirando su cuenco como si hubiera descubierto una fotografía del capitán Belenus.

—Interesante— murmuró Nabiki incrédula.

— ¡ES FANTÁSTICO! —gritó Soun llorando—. Mi hija posee un talento realmente maravilloso, ¿no lo cree, Saotome?... ¿Saotome?

Genma no respondió, pero se limitó a asentir con la boca llena antes de que el maestro apareciera por la espalda golpeándolo en la cabeza para hundirle el rostro en el arroz.

—No esperaba que mis discípulos fueran tan maleducados.

— ¡Lo siento, maestro!

—Deja de sentirlo entonces y sírveme otra porción de arroz.

—Pero, maestro…

— ¡Qué están esperando, par de inútiles!

Akane e Iris se miraron entre sí por un momento y sonrieron al ver a su familia luchando por lo que ellas habían preparado con tanto esfuerzo y bastantes fracasos, prueba y errores. Sirviéndose ellas mismas probaron de sus porciones y sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad.

— ¡Lo logramos! —gritó dichosa Akane.

Iris saltó a sus brazos.

— ¡Sabe bien, mamá Akane, de verdad sabe bien!

Ambas se abrazaron riendo y celebrando su increíble logro culinario ante las miradas sonrientes de unos e incrédulas de otros.

Nabiki sin dejar de comer jugaba con los palillos. "No sólo está bien, es más está delicioso, realmente sabroso, tanto como la comida de Kasumi... No, ¡es mejor!, ¿pero cómo?", Pensaba sin que poder llegar a ninguna conclusión, mientras no dejaba de comer temiendo que su padre y el tío Genma la dejaran sin nada.

**.**

_**Continuará**_


	4. Capítulo 3: Viviendo con una diosa

**III**

**Viviendo con una diosa**

.

Ranma suspiró inquieto, estaba nervioso, se pasó el dedo por el borde del cuello de la camisa, esto era algo que no le gustaba, ser teniente era desagradable.

Desde que había dejado Nerima la vida se había tornado en un verdadero infierno, ¡cómo deseaba regresar a los viejos días!, los que ahora recordaba como una época paradisiaca. ¿Qué podía ser tan malo ahora como para querer regresar a aquellos caóticos tiempos con los brazos abiertos?, era sencillo de responder: Levantarse de madrugada antes que los demás, tener que hacer ejercicios militares todos los días y dar cuenta de cada preparativo ante la tensión de guerra constante en la que vivía toda la ciudad, tratar de dirigir a un grupo de hombres con bastantes siglos más de experiencia y que lo único que parecieran anhelar era hacerle pasar malos ratos pues era evidente que no lo respetaban como a su nuevo superior.

A pesar de ello sabía que contaba con el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos en el escuadrón y que gracias a eso los problemas no parecían ser tan malos. No obstante, había algo más que no le gustaba en absoluto, algo de lo que nadie le podría librar; y ese algo eran los diarios reportes que tenía que realizar como parte de sus deberes ante la nueva autoridad del reducido escuadrón de einjergars.

De pie y muy erguido se hallaba inquieto ante dos grandes puertas de madera hermosamente talladas con diseños de animales silvestres y hojas. Ranma jugaba nerviosamente con las manos, probando todas las maneras posibles de ubicarlas intentando practicar la posición en la que se viera más seguro de sí mismo, pero nada lo convencía. Entonces, ya más entregado a la resignación, y temiendo a que alguna hada del servicio doméstico diera con él parado como un idiota en el pasillo, se animó finalmente a alzar la mano para tocar una de las grandes puertas que lo hacía sentir insignificante. El crujido de metal de los postigos le heló la sangre al darse cuenta de que las puertas se abrían por sí solas antes que siquiera consiguiera tocarlas.

—Adelante, teniente —se escuchó desde el interior de la sala una voz femenina, suave y melodiosa junto con una fuerte fragancia floral que despertó todos sus sentidos a las más dulces melancolías, era como si otra vez estuviera caminando al lado de su padre por los húmedos bosques de bambú en las laderas de los valles más rurales de China. Lamentablemente la agradable distracción no duro mucho cuando escuchó una segunda frase que lo devolvió a la realidad—, le estaba esperando.

Ranma se encogió de hombros en un gesto de dolorosa aceptación antes de animarse a entrar; ser teniente era desagradable.

— ¡Buenos días, mi dulce teniente!

—Buenos días, dama Freya —respondió Ranma en tono solemne y cordial que no podía del todo ocultar el ligero temblor que dominaba su voz.

La sala era enorme, a un costado la pared estaba compuesta únicamente por una larga sucesión de ventanales bajo pronunciados arcos de piedra que permitían ver a Yggdrasil en todo su radiante esplendor, del otro lado, la pared estaba cubierta por cientos de libros en estantes que llegaban hasta el lejano cielo de la habitación. En el centro la cruzaba una larga alfombra roja con bordados de oro a los costados, que se extendía desde la entrada hasta el otro extremo de la sala, donde se encontraba un pequeño pero fino escritorio con una gran cantidad de libros abiertos apilados en la superficie y un pergamino abierto con una pluma que por sí sola flotaba en el aire como asida por una mano invisible, tomando nota de todo lo que le dictara la angelical voz.

—Es una agradable mañana, ¿no, mi teniente?

Ranma alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, en una rápida súplica que éste le cayera encima, para luego bajar los ojos y seguir la voz dulce como un riachuelo cantando entre las ramas de un bosque. Allí estaba ella, como siempre, la dama Freya, hermana menor de Lord Yngvi Freyr, señora de la magia de Asgard; una de las mujeres más poderosas y codiciadas, más hermosas y temidas del círculo de los dioses que controlaban a Asgard.

No era tras el escritorio donde siempre la encontraba Ranma, sino que en las alturas de la sala se hallaba la silueta de la hermosa joven que no aparentaba tener más de una veintena de años. Los cabellos de oro caían sueltos por la espalda cruzando la cintura, con un mechón que descendía por delante de la frente inclinado hacia un costado del rostro para terminar cubriendo parte del hombro. Las facciones de aquel rostro adorado por cientos eran suaves y perfectas, el cuerpo delineado como un sueño prohibido y esos ojos verde esmeralda tenían un particular brillo que parecían traspasar el alma de en quien se posaran hasta desarmar al más osado de los hombres con una simple sonrisa.

Los atuendos con los que acostumbraba vestir en la intimidad del cuartel contrastaban con la pomposidad con la que apenas se la conocía en el exterior donde sólo algunos se atrevían a cortejarla con la mirada, sorprendían al ser demasiado simples para la majestuosidad de su presencia, o la importancia de su rango. Compuesto por un simple vestido corto de mangas largas y anchas en los extremos que colgaban hasta cubrir un poco las manos, con un sutil escote que dejaba al descubierto la suave piel de uno de sus hombros de un peculiar tono azul verdoso, o parecía azul a veces y verde en otros como si cambiara de color constantemente ante las distintas tonalidades de la luz, por último usaba un par de pequeñas y livianas zapatillas azuladas que no cumplían más que con ser un calzado de descanso en la comodidad de su "pequeña" oficina. Ornamentaba su belleza con un sencillo juego de joyería compuesto por dos aretes de esmeralda y un delgado collar de oro del que colgaba una pequeña esfera azulada que desentonaba extrañamente con el resto del conjunto, pero que parecía tener algún tipo de valor muy especial para la dama.

Al verla, Ranma reconoció la característica manía que ella tenía por levitar por toda la sala utilizando la magia mientras escudriñaba sin cansancio los innumerables volúmenes de la biblioteca que era de su hermano Freyr. Pero con una segunda mirada más atenta recién se percató de que ella se encontraba muy cerca por sobre su cabeza, notando también el vestido que utilizaba era corto, muy corto para esas tareas, el cual bailaba suavemente al son de la mágica corriente que la envolvía.

Ranma se sonrojó notoriamente antes de desviar la mirada en dirección de los ventanales, molesto consigo mismo por aquel descuido murmurando algunas maldiciones, como siempre.

— ¿Me está escuchando, teniente? —insistió la diosa.

— ¡Sí!, sí, que es una mañana tranquila — respondió atropelladamente intentando recobrar la calma.

La imagen de la celestial ciudad cubierta por el fresno Yggdrasil era una de las cosas que aún lo mantenían animado. Freya inclinó la cabeza y al verlo sonrió, movió la mano con suavidad y el libro que estaba leyendo se cerró por si solo flotando en el aire antes de regresar a su lugar en el estante. Después, moviendo los brazos levemente hacia los costados, descendió como si se tratara de una pluma, lentamente, hasta poner uno de los pies en el suelo y mover el otro hacia delante en un suave giro antes de apoyarlo definitivamente, como si del paso final de una danza se tratara.

—No pareciera encontrarse muy animado, teniente.

Ranma volvió mirarla, pero entonces el incómodo rubor regresó a su rostro al recordar lo que por accidente había presenciado. ¿Acaso ella lo hacía a propósito?, se preguntó molesto. Freya únicamente respondió con una nueva sonrisa ante la mirada de Ranma que en su transparencia parecía gritar lo que pensaba sin darse cuenta de ello, cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos en un muy bien calculado gesto que desprendía feminidad y timidez. Ella siempre se divertía con los reportes diarios que el inexperto teniente Ranma tenía que rendir ante ella en su calidad de nueva señora de los Dragones Rojos, una posición que heredó de su hermano Freyr, especialmente porque era evidente que para el joven era todo lo contrario. Ella caminó hasta sentarse sobre el escritorio bastante cómoda cruzando las delicadas piernas de una manera sugerente pero a la vez casual, apoyando una mano sobre la rodilla y la otra extendida sobre el mueble para mantenerse erguida. El largo del vestido volvía a causar estragos en el rostro del joven que trataba de hacer lo imposible por mantener la mirada en ella en un gesto de respetuosa atención y a la vez no mirarla a ella para que no pensara que era alguna clase de pervertido, pero la situación no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo, mientras que la sonrisa de Freya iba en aumento.

—No se ponga nervioso, mi teniente —dijo con verdadera simpatía—, ya se acostumbrará a su cargo y deberes, no es tan difícil como parece, ¿no lo cree así?

Ranma se sonrojó aún más, no sabía si era por lo que ella estaba diciendo, o por lo que ella estaba haciendo al parecer sin darse cuenta cuando movió la mano desde la rodilla un poco hacia atrás deslizándola lentamente por sobre el muslo desnudo, pasando a llevar "por casualidad" parte del borde del vestido como si no se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo. El chico comenzaba a suponer que si fuera intencional o casualidad todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era ser una diversión para ella; de una u otra forma, ella era idéntica al manipulador de Lord Freyr.

—Si Akane me viera... —murmuró para sí atemorizado, sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda que inmediatamente enfrío su rostro.

— ¿Dijo algo, teniente? —preguntó Freya.

Ranma hizo poderosos intentos para poder dominarse; "¡Alma de hielo! ¡Alma de hielo! ¡Alma de hielo! ¡Piensa en Akane! ¡Piensa en Akane! ¡Recuerda en ese maldito mazo!", se decía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza para intentar mantener el control sobre el color de sus propias mejillas.

—Nada, dama Freya, no es nada —dijo finalmente con una fingida tranquilidad.

—Ya veo —sonrió la diosa divertida, para luego mostrar un mal fingido gesto de frustración al notar que el joven volvía a mostrarse frío y distante como en un principio—, bien, entonces, estoy lista para escuchar las gratas nuevas que me ha traído el día de hoy.

— ¿Cómo?

—Que estoy lista para escuchar su reporte —suspiró.

—Ah, eso, claro, ehm…

Ranma llevó ambas manos hacia la espalda cruzándolas adoptando una respetuosa y erguida postura, redobló el empeño para que sus ojos estuvieran en los libros detrás de la diosa para no tener que verla a ella, ni a esas... piernas, ni mucho menos toparse con la profunda y acusadora mirada esmeralda de Freya.

"¡Demonios!, juro que esta me la va a pagar, capitán", pensó dolorosamente al recordar que había sido idea de Belenus el que él se encargara de los informes diarios ante la dama Freya. ¡Era culpa de Belenus que él tuviera que pasar cada día por eso! Dejando caer los hombros ante lo inevitable tosió para tratar de aclarar un poco la temblorosa voz y comenzó con el informe sobre las actividades matutinas de los soldados, el estado del cuartel, los planes para el resto del día y demás asuntos sin importancia que no trataremos en estas cortas líneas.

—Hoy, en el día sagrado de Lord Odin, ante la suprema señora de la magia y nuestra protectora, he de informar con todo respeto que...

.

_**Continuará**_


	5. Capítulo 4: Viviendo con Hel

**IV**

**Viviendo con Hel**

.

Un mundo en tinieblas, bajo nubes negras que juraron jamás ceder ni permitir que aquel valle recibiera otra vez la bendición consoladora del sol. Más allá del mundo frío de Nilfheim, cruzando el cordón montañoso de Jotumheim, aún más lejos de los límites de Utgard donde mora el rey de las mentiras se encontraba el reino de Hel, o Nilfhel como la llamaban los antiguos.

Rodeado por montañas altas como paredes de roca negra y puntas afiladas como espadas lo hacían un lugar inaccesible, sin otras entradas que las negras y gigantescas puertas adornadas con los rostros de aquellas almas que habían sufrido el mayor tormento de parte de la señora infernal, rostros que esculpidos en piedra vivían aun gimiendo y lamentándose por una eternidad. Además del terror otras fuerzas protegían la entrada al valle de Hel; hordas de demonios y muertos vivientes; monstruosas criaturas errores de la creación que encontraron refugio bajo el manto de putrefacción que inspiraba todo el reino de la muerte, que vivían royendo los huesos de los caídos; males antiguos, primigenios, que no tenían nombre porque no había nadie que hubiese sobrevivido a un encuentro con ellos como para haberlos bautizado y dado a conocer a los demás.

Puentes de vieja madera ennegrecida cruzaban sobre ríos pestilentes de veneno donde se confundían con ramas que arrastraban los torrentes los huesos de los muertos que se apilaban como montículos en el centro de un lago estancado. No había reino más temido en todo Asgard, el infierno donde llegaban las almas de los seres más malévolos de Midgard, los rechazados por Odín, o aquellos que buscando la inmortalidad huyeron del ciclo de las almas para encontrarse tristemente engrosando las filas de Hel.

Más allá de un oscuro, misterioso y sombrío pueblo habitado por quien sabe que espectros del pasado, cruzando un extenso puente de piedra que se alzaba imponente sobre un lago negro como la noche sin estrellas, se hallaba la ciudadela de Hel. Una gran fortaleza de oscuras paredes que se alzaba en el centro del lago negro de pestilentes aguas donde de vez en vez se podía ver alguna extraña silueta asomarse por encima de la superficie.

El país de la eterna noche, iluminado siempre por las antorchas y rojos cristales naturales que aparecían en cada grieta del suelo, en rocas y en las laderas de las montañas, los mismos cristales rojos que se utilizaron en gran parte de la construcción de la ciudadela.

En el centro de la ciudadela se alzaba una torre negra de una altura que desafiaba toda lógica rozando las nubes, más angosta en el extremo superior, en el cual se podía ver una especie disco. Allí residía el gran salón circular con columnas en vez de paredes donde descansaba el trono de la suprema señora infernal, rodeado de arcos y un alto techo que terminaba en una cúpula con una larga punta de aguja. A pesar de la enorme altura que permitía ver todo el valle y las montañas hasta perderse de la vista, aun allí llegaban los gritos, alaridos y quejidos de dolor que eran habituales en el reino de Hel. Pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba al tormento que expresaban aquellos que por mala suerte se encontraban en ese momento delante de su señora.

— ¡Inútiles!— gritó Hel, poderosa soberana de abominaciones y espectros—. ¡Son todos unos inútiles!, no valen ni la mitad de las almas que consumí en vuestra creación. Han permitido que ese einjergar se mofara de mi nombre otra vez.

Sentada en su aterrador trono adornado con figuras de rostros humanos a medio consumir por la muerte, en gestos de dolor esculpidos a sus pies, irradiaba tal furor que ninguno de sus esbirros pudo siquiera enfrentar su mirada. El cabello blanco como el de un cadáver tomado en un tenso moño, sostenido por con peines de plata de diseños de demonios había perdido en algo la compostura escapándose varios mechones del excelso peinado. El rostro dividido a dos colores, una mitad blanca muy pálida y la otra azul casi negro, parecía ahora haber cedido al rojo intenso de la indignación. Los labios rojos como la sangre se torcieron para emitir toda clase de maldiciones con las que entrecortaba la agitada respiración cuando se cansaba de escupir amenazas sobre sus siervos. El vestido negro y ancho que le cubría incluso los pies parecía un complejo juego de varias capas con cortes distintos entrecruzándose unos sobre otros y las largas mangas muy anchas en los extremos se recogían dejando ver las delgadas manos con largas uñas negras. Con las uñas golpeaba sin cesar el borde del trono donde descansaba el brazo, cuando en un repentino movimiento rasguñó la piedra dejando una profunda marca.

— ¿Les pedí que destruyeran un reino?, no. ¿Acaso que asesinaran a un Aesir?, ¡no! ¿Sería acaso un gran y famoso einjergar como Belenus? ¡NO!... ¡no, no, no y no!, el estúpido mocoso resultó no ser más que un simple mortal ¿y qué se ha hecho para eliminarlo?, ¡nada! —gritó enceguecida arrojando sobre los siervos que se arrodillaban por decenas a sus pies la copa con licor que sostenía entre los dedos desde el principio.

Los demonios arrodillados ante su presencia sólo callaban en su temor ante la ira de su majestad.

—"Ceniza" no me importa, un bueno para nada como "Escarcha" menos, eran simplemente juguetes menores que no me importaba perder, pero ¿Eggther?, el señor de los gigantes cayó ante ese insignificante lacayo del señor del sol.

La ira de Hel traspasaba los límites de su reino, en el valle relámpagos de color rojizo caían sobre la tierra negra destruyendo y quemando lo que encontraban en su camino. Los seres de Nilfhel sí conocían el miedo, aquel que les inspiraba su señora.

Hel se sentó nuevamente en su trono después de haberse levantado en un acceso de rabia, los dedos marcaban el paso de los segundos golpeando incesantemente el borde del trono, ni siquiera sus niñas amadas las serpientes gigantes Goin y Moin se atrevían a acercase ahora a su ama.

—Y por si fuera poco, una de las inversiones que más tiempo y orgullo ha tomado de mí... Jezi Baba Yaga, la gran devoradora de hombres ¡perdida en manos del estúpido mortal que MIS fieles sirvientes no fueron capaces de MATAR! —gritó otra vez cuando los demonios creían que se había tranquilizado—. ¡NARFI, Narfi, viejo incompetente, VEN AHORA! ¿Dónde ocultaste tu cobarde espíritu, inútil manifestación? ¡Narfi!

Su grito hizo temblar el palacio entero. Entonces frente a ella apareció en un rojizo resplandor el anciano conocido como Narfi, segundo al mando del reino de Hel y también un Aesir de nacimiento como ella, pues era su hermano. De cabellera blanca vistiendo una túnica gris y negra, con lentes de extraño y exagerado diseño asimétrico sobre los ojos, cargando un pesado libro de inscripciones extrañas y diseños blasfemos en las manos.

—Mi señora —dijo el anciano con tal solemnidad que parecía enfriar el tiempo a su derredor a la vez que se inclinó levemente haciendo una reverencia.

— ¡No te hagas el inocente, maldito farsante, alquimista de segunda!, me prometiste éxito esta vez ¿y qué obtengo?

Hel intentó calmarse un poco clavando una mortal mirada en el anciano desquitando con eso toda su frustración, pero Narfi prefirió arrodillarse como el resto ocultando el rostro. Narfi nunca era tan sumiso con su majestad Hel, por lo que se notaba que la ira de su señora había superado lo prudente.

—Permití que este asunto "insignificante" quedara en tus manos —murmuró la reina muy lentamente pero con la suficiente fuerza como para ser escuchada en la sala, en la cual no se podía escuchar ningún otro sonido más que el tronar de los lejanos truenos sobre las montañas—. Como todos los demás me has fallado, permitiste que un simple mortal se riera otra vez de mí, de mi poder, de mi voluntad, de mi nombre, ¡de todo! ¡Dime ahora que me impide transformarte en alimento para mis niñas!

—Fue… fue un lamentable error de cálculo, mi señora —el anciano respondió con calma, midiendo cada una de sus palabras como si quisiera ir tanteando el terreno que pisaba en el rostro de su señora a la que miraba de vez en vez de manera furtiva tratando de no levantar la cabeza.

—Error de cálculo, un simple error de cálculo —la señora se mofó con ironía cruzando las piernas en un gesto de cansancio—, y por un error de cálculo Jezi está muerta, Eggther también y las sucias descendientes de esa mocosa Narami podrán usar nuevamente de sus poderes sin temor a la muerte, no, sin temerme a mí. No, Narfi, no, vuestra ineptitud ha ido demasiado lejos, no puedo permitir que un mortal se vanaglorie de derrotarme por culpa de ustedes; yo misma tendré que hacerme cargo de este asunto.

La reina Hel extendió la mano y entre ella y sus súbditos se dibujó en el suelo una gran circunferencia compuesta por líneas rojas de luz, para después su interior volverse negro como la noche borrando toda sombra de lo que antes era el piso de piedra como si se tratara de un profundo pozo. Todos observaron en silencio cuando aquel círculo negro en el suelo comenzó a mostrar imágenes ocurridas hacia muy poco tiempo. Se veía en la imagen un lugar de Midgard, exactamente una ciudad humana llamada Nerima, también se podía ver a un trío de valientes jóvenes einjergars desafiando a Eggther. Los demonios de Hel temblaron al ver en aquellas imágenes como esos tres simples einjergars osaron desafiar a uno de los más fuertes guerreros de su señora.

Hel adoptó un extraño silencio cuando veía los acontecimientos. Los tres jóvenes Dragones Rojos no eran rivales para su sirviente el gigante Eggther. Sin embargo, al transcurrir los minutos de incansable batalla pudo darse cuenta que uno de esos tres einjergars al que habían dado por muerto al principio del encuentro había aparecido nuevamente en el escenario de la batalla. También observó con disgusto como este extraño einjergar robaba el protagonismo de la escena, aparentando una fuerza que antes no poseía conteniendo como un igual al supremo gigante, más aun, demostrando superioridad y portando también luna espada divina que reconoció de uno de sus peores enemigos. Las imágenes seguían hablando por sí solas:

_"Ranma empuñó a Skirr, la espada de Lord Freyr, con ambas manos. La levantó hasta tenerla a la altura del rostro con la hoja recta horizontalmente apuntando hacia delante._

_ —Eggther, puedes decirle a tu querida señora en los infiernos que yo, Ranma Saotome, einjergar sirviente de Lord Freyr y..._

_ El joven cerró un poco los ojos demostrando que le costaba contener la ira que sentía que lo consumía por dentro._

_ —… y el mortal que destruyó a Jezi Baba Yaga años atrás ¡se encargará de darle su merecido algún día!_

_ Su rostro mostró un claro gesto de desafío._

_ —Así que si quiere verme la esperaré con todo gusto en Asgard, ¡si es que se atreve!_

_ Dando un fuerte grito Ranma giró su cuerpo, abanicando la espada en el aire, dando un rápido y letal corte horizontal que decapitó al malherido gigante que se encontraba postrado de rodillas ante él."_

Cuando las escenas mostraron la muerte de Eggther, Hel enterró las uñas en la fría piedra del trono por la ira que la embargaba al escuchar las arrogantes palabras de aquel chiquillo einjergar.

—Él... se atrevió a desafiarme —murmuró apenas conteniéndose.

Todos los demonios volvieron a temblar, no sabrían decir si era por la oscura voz de su señora, o por la imagen de aquel mocoso "einjergar y mortal" que había tenido la fuerza para acabar con el poderoso Eggther.

La reina Hel se levantó decidida de su trono.

— ¡No dejaré que esa basura mortal sirviente del Aesir Freyr me insulte otra vez! —Hel gritó fuera de sí—, ¡seré yo la que me ría bebiendo la sangre de tus entrañas, pequeño y miserable humano!

—Pero, mi señora, espere por favor —la interrumpió Narfi—. ¡Hay cosas más importantes que hacer, asuntos que conciernen la atención de su magnificencia más que la insignificante existencia de un mortal!

La reina Hel lo observó con un brillo asesino en los ojos como dándole a entender que la insolencia de haberla cuestionado no tendría perdón alguno.

— ¡Mi señora, se lo ruego! —Narfi levantó la voz en una súplica—. Escúcheme, mi señora, por favor.

Narfi insistía ante la mirada airada de Hel, comenzó a levantar la mano apuntando con ella directamente al anciano. El rumor atemorizado de los demonios se hizo presente junto con los mal disimulados quejidos de terror de algunos.

— ¡Recuerde las instrucciones de su excelencia, recuerde los planes con Alberich! —Narfi insistió con una desesperada actitud—. ¡Su excelencia necesita que usted arregle eso!

Hel ya no pudo ni menos deseó retener por más tiempo su ira, una oscura energía la rodeó por completo, el vestido se movió con violencia producto de la ventisca mágica que generó, los cimientos de la torre temblaron ante su poder. Completamente fuera de sí con los dedos extendidos una esfera de una energía oscura comenzó a formarse delante de su mano. Los ojos de Narfi se abrieron de par en par y sus pupilas se achicaron temiendo encontrarse con la muerte, su rostro se deformó en miedo viendo lo inevitable, perdiendo toda la calma con la que había aparecido desde un comienzo.

— _¡Gemido de los abismos!_— Hel alzó la voz con una potencia que pareció escucharse como un eco en su voz. Una corriente oscura de energía con forma de remolino negro salió disparada de la mano de Hel hacia el anciano, éste cerró los ojos esperando su fin.

La explosión en lo alto de la torre fue visible desde todo el valle de Nilfhel, los seres que habitaban tan desdichado lugar se atemorizaron al saber que su señora sufría cada vez más seguido de aquellos arranques de ira. El humo en la sala real se disipó con la brisa fría de las alturas para mostrar a Narfi intacto acurrucado contra el piso y temblando violentamente, a su lado el suelo de piedra había completamente desaparecido para dar paso a los escombros. Los demonios estaban agazapados a un lado de la sala, o los que quedaban, porque más de la mitad de ellos había desaparecido instantáneamente consumidos por semejante muestra de la magia de su señora.

—Narfi— habló finalmente Hel rompiendo el silencio, suspiró profundamente, giró y se sentó otra vez en el trono inclinándose ligeramente hacia un costado para descansar su rostro sobre una de sus manos en actitud pensativa—, ponme en contacto con Alberich, ¡ahora!

Narfi no lo pensó dos veces antes de levantar el rostro pálido con restos de polvo y gravilla todavía colgando de la barba, para en un rápido movimiento asentir con una nerviosa reverencia y desaparecer en una luz mágica de un rojo intenso tal como había aparecido en un principio dispuesto a cumplir con las órdenes de Hel.

Los demonios que quedaron salieron de sus escondites decididos a dejar cabizbajos la sala para seguir al anciano.

— ¿Quién les ha otorgado permiso para retirarse?— preguntó Hel sin dejar aquella postura entre indiferente y pensativa.

Los seres infernales se miraron confundidos entre sí no queriendo ninguno de ellos girar para encarar primero el rostro de su señora.

— ¡Goin, Moin! —Hel dio una rápida y sutil orden.

Las serpientes gigantes se acercaron obedientemente a su ama, su siseo cariñoso fue recompensado con las caricias de las frías manos de la señora de Nilfhel.

—Pueden comer, mis dulzuras — dijo en un tono amoroso—. ¡Qué por lo menos sirvan de alimento!

Entonces los gritos comenzaron, cuando las dos gigantes serpientes cayeron a gran velocidad sobre las aterradas víctimas. Los demonios corrieron, gritaron, clamaron piedad pero no fueron escuchados mientras eran devorados vivos por las consentidas mascotas de su señora.

Hel se quedó sentada tranquilamente cruzando las piernas y brazos, mirando la masacre con indiferencia.

—Ranma Saotome, no escaparás de mí. Aprenderás a no desafiarme, mortal insolente, a no blasfemar más, oh, sí. Sufrirás como nadie jamás lo ha hecho en todo mi eterno reino, ¡te lo prometo!

.

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Capítulo 5: Un banquete especial

**V**

**Un banquete especial**

.

— ¡Demonios!

Ranma tenía que pensar rápido, si continuaba tratando de mantener ese ritmo perdería.

Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un dojo, sala de entrenamiento de dimensiones notoriamente más grandes que la del dojo Tendo con extraña combinación arquitectónica entre oriental por el suelo cubierto de tatamis con mucho de occidental por las paredes de piedra cruzadas con vigas de madera, también arcos de madera en el techo donde flotaban cristales que iluminaban tenuemente el lugar. Tenía ventanales que permitían la entrada de la luz del atardecer ubicadas en lo alto de los muros con forma de rectángulos alargados, también había otros más pequeños en el techo como tragaluces. Destacaban la gran cantidad de armas que se apostaban en los muros en bases de madera especialmente diseñadas para ese fin y que rodeaban la totalidad del perímetro de la gran sala de entrenamiento.

—Tengo que hacer algo, ¿pero qué?

Vestía una versión más simple del uniforme dedicada únicamente para los entrenamientos, compuesto por botas livianas y cortas de cuero oscuro, pantalones negros algo holgados ajustados por una cinta roja que daba varias vueltas alrededor de la cintura, la camisa también era negra, sin mangas, ajustada a su bien construido y joven torso, con el emblema de los Dragones Rojos bordado en el centro de la espalda en un furioso color carmesí. Empuñaba la famosa Katana Dragón con ambas manos manteniéndola suspendida en posición horizontal, sosteniendo la hoja muy cerca de su rostro pudiéndose ver el reflejo de sus ojos de perfil con el extremo de la espada apuntando hacia su oponente.

— ¡Ranma!, despierta —la estricta voz de su rival llamó su atención—, no te distraigas. Levanta la hoja, ¡sostenla con firmeza!

Ranma se percató de que su katana ya no se encontraba en perfectamente posición horizontal, pues la punta había caído levemente. Con un notorio gesto de molestia torciendo los labios corrigió su postura al tomar conciencia de lo que hacía con las manos. El cansancio ya había comenzado a afectar la precisión y el control sobre sus propios movimientos.

—Lo último que debes hacer en un duelo es revelarle el cansancio a tu oponente. No me digas otra vez que lo sabes a la perfección si no me lo demuestras —insistió Belenus, capitán de los Dragones Rojos, con voz firme en tono de regaño.

—Pero…

— ¡Aunque te estés ahogando en tu propia sangre, jamás! —Belenus respiró profundamente, la dureza de sus palabras era la forma habitual en la que se comportaba como maestro—, jamás, nunca, debes dejar que te vean siquiera sudar no importando cual sea la situación. No únicamente por ti, para no mostrar tus debilidades ante tu rival, sino también por aquellos que han de seguirte, que han de creer en ti; que han de ver un estandarte alzado con orgullo en el lugar de un hombre.

Belenus como oponente era un ser temible incluso para el inquebrantable espíritu combativo de Ranma. Se erguía con la dignidad de su rango militar, demostraba una tranquilidad envidiable sin señal alguna de debilidad o tensión. Más temible lo hacía la fabulosa espada que empuñaba de un metal que brillaba con los tintes dorados del sol, la protección de la empuñadura tenía la forma de alas de ángeles que nacían desde la base de la espada donde había siluetas de mujeres celestiales esculpidas en el acero, la hoja estaba cubierta por una larga hilera de runas en su centro. "Skirr", la espada que el dios Vanir Yngvi Freyr dejó en manos de su más fiel einjergar Belenus Saotome antes de su partida.

Sostenía a Skirr con sólo una mano, dejando que la hoja colgara con la punta casi rosando el suelo no mostrando agresividad alguna ante el joven Ranma, mientras que la otra mano la tenía cruzada detrás de la espalda acentuando la marcialidad de su postura, su rostro demostraba un gesto de desaprobación. Sus vestimentas eran casi iguales a las de Ranma, de no ser por la camisa blanca holgada de corte antiguo en lugar de la camiseta negra de anchos puños que llevaba desabotonados. La larga cabellera castaña la llevaba recogida en esta oportunidad en una larga coleta que iniciaba por debajo de la línea de los hombros. Cuando Ranma quiso moverse Belenus volvió a hablar reteniéndolo, aun no había terminado de aleccionarlo y se lo hizo saber con una severa mirada ante la impaciencia del joven teniente.

—Cuando te agotas, lo primero que haces es relajarte, desatender aquellos detalles que tu mente considera innecesarios para guardar fuerzas para lo que realmente consideras importante, como la potencia de tus brazos para blandir la espada o la de tus piernas para esquivar los embistes de tu rival. Pero perder el control total sobre tu cuerpo es desatender todo un lenguaje oculto que existe en tus gestos, tu respiración, tu mirada, el temblor que sacude las partes de un cuerpo adolorido, los pies que arrastran el polvo ante la falta de fuerzas para levantarlos como es debido. Existen enemigos que son capaces de ver las leves imperfecciones que tu cuerpo está gritando con cada uno de tus descuidos. Como la ligera inclinación de tu espada puede decirme mucho, incluso, la diferencia en la fuerza de tus manos, de tus brazos que las sostienen, de tu cuerpo que me habla de aquella herida que todavía te aqueja en tu flanco derecho causando tal desnivel en la simetría que debería existir en la fuerza que posee todo tu cuerpo. Sabiendo eso, podría perfectamente atacarte por tu costado derecho y sabría que te tomaría el doble de tiempo reaccionar antes de que mi espada termine lo que otra espada ya comenzó. Recuerda que en una guerra no es a un único rival al que enfrentas, no puedes darlo todo por luchar contra uno cuando te quedan cien más por encarar.

— ¡Vamos, capitán! —Ranma reclamó al tener que soportar ser regañado como si se hubiera quedado dormido otra vez en una clase de la señorita Hinako—. Usted es el único que sabe esas cosas, además el que sostenga mi espada tres estúpidos centímetros más arriba o más abajo no significa que vaya a perder...

Ranma casi se atragantó con sus propias palabras cuando el capitán ya estaba frente a él dando una rápida estocada con la Skirr. Apenas consiguió anteponer su katana desviando la hoja desesperadamente hacia un costado. Belenus en un astuto movimiento presionó la empuñadura llevando todo el peso de su cuerpo hacía Ranma, el joven sintió la presión y creyó poder sostener el peso de ambas espadas cruzadas cuando sintió una punzada de dolor provenir desde el costado de su cuerpo sacudiéndolo por un instante, suficiente tiempo como para perder el balance al tener sus pies mal ubicados desde el comienzo y terminó cayendo. Tanta fue la fuerza del pequeño empujón del capitán que Ranma rebotó de espaldas contra el suelo y dio dos giros completos sobre el piso antes de detenerse.

—Tres centímetros de tu espada y una vieja lesión que me dijiste a gritos que tenías —dijo ahora un muy sonriente capitán—. Ah, y cinco centímetros que tu pie izquierdo estaba demasiado adelante, si por culpa de algo tan insignificante como el cansancio no eres capaz de mantener una correcta defensa —Belenus caminó hacia la entrada del dojo, recogiendo del suelo un bulto compuesto por su chaqueta y su cinturón junto con la funda de la espada—, un enemigo podría traspasar tu corazón antes de que pudieras darte cuenta. Terminamos por hoy —agregó deteniéndose bajo el arco de la puerta—, recuerda que debes realizar la revista a las tropas antes de la cena, hasta entonces descansa un poco, teniente.

Ranma que apenas había levantado la cabeza para ver salir al capitán la dejó caer para seguir acostado de espaldas por algunos minutos más, en absoluto silencio, con la mirada perdida en las vigas de madera que cruzaban el techo.

—Maldición, como siga así jamás podré superarlo.

Soltó la katana y dobló los brazos para recostar la cabeza sobre las manos, por alguna razón se sentía mucho mejor en el silencio, lejos de toda la ruidosa responsabilidad de los más de cien soldados del escuadrón. El silencio después de sus diarios entrenamientos con Belenus era lo que más apreciaba en su nueva vida, le recordaba a sus solitarias tardes en el tejado de la casa de los Tendo.

—Akane —suspiró—, ¿qué estará haciendo ahora? Iris, mamá, todos...

Dejó escapar una nostálgica sonrisa que interrumpió el silencio del enorme lugar.

—Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a Millia y Nina en casa, ¿se estarán acostumbrando?, quién sabe —se preguntó tratando de imaginar la casa como la había dejado, llena de ruido, discusiones, carreras, visitantes imprevistos—. Sólo espero que Akane no les este dando muchos problemas.

Otro largo silencio se apoderó del lugar, Ranma giró la cabeza en el suelo para ver su espada tirada a su lado.

— ¿Cinco malditos centímetros?... ¿cómo quiere que me preocupe de eso durante una pelea?

"No me mires a mí", escuchó la voz del dragón celestial K'Zun Fei hablándole desde el interior de su katana cuando ésta resplandeció con una tenue luz dorada, "tú eres el incompetente, mocoso".

—Gracias —respondió con ironía, para acurrucarse hacia el otro lado haciéndose el desentendido ante la sonora risa del dragón que únicamente podía ser escuchada por él.

.

El salón principal del cuartel de los Dragones Rojos tenía forma rectangular de enormes dimensiones, en el centro del piso oscuro de piedra pulida como el ónix el emblema del escuadrón resaltaba en un intenso rojo. Las paredes también de piedra eran cruzadas por gruesos pilares de madera labrada que cobraban la forma de antiguos héroes y valquirias talladas a escala real en los soportes. Estandartes del escuadrón de bordes rasgados y quemados colgaban de distintos lugares, el mal estado en que se encontraban era una causa de orgullo, pues todos ellos habían estado en el campo de batalla inspirando a los aguerridos einjergars, cada uno de ellos con su propia historia que contar.

A los costados de la sala había dos escaleras que llevaban al segundo nivel que rodeaba a la sala como un extenso balcón donde había puertas y arcos de piedra que llevaban a distintos lugares del cuartel. Daba la impresión que el salón entero se encontraba un nivel bajo tierra. La perfecta iluminación provenía de los cristales que levitaban muy cerca de los muros y de distintos puntos del techo, donde las vigas formaban hermosas continuaciones de arcos como una sucesión de pequeñas cúpulas cuadradas de madera, la luz principal provenía de un gran tragaluz en el centro del techo tras vistosos mosaicos de vitrales colores.

El ambiente era realmente acogedor, el sol no llegaba a perturbar y la luz de los mágicos cristales era tenue que contrastaba con los brillos del fuego de una gran chimenea dispuesta al fondo de la sala; todo aquel sitio desprendía una sensación de comodidad, donde el lujo de la ciudad de los dioses se sentía apenas sutilmente al lado de las pieles que colgaban de las paredes, las armas y escudos de con distintos emblemas de los enemigos de Asgard que habían caído bajo la fuerza del reducido pero temible escuadrón.

Tres largos mesones ocupaban la gran parte de la sala unidos formando una "U" alrededor del emblema en el suelo, no había sillas sino que largas bancas de madera recorrían gran parte de las mesas a excepción de las sillas de alto respaldo en la mesa central donde se ubicaban los señores del cuartel. Antes no acostumbraban a hacer tales diferencias entre ellos antes de la llegada de la nueva señora que había comenzado a imponer las formalidades de Asgard que antes a ellos no les importaban; y seguían sin importarles, pero ningún soldado por muy rudo que aparentara ser podía negarse a las peticiones de la hermosa diosa Freya como la excentricidad en que se había transformado la hora de cenar.

Las mesas estaban cubiertas por manteles de seda, copas de cristal, fuentes llenas de frutas, servicios de plata, todo con lujo de detalles. La otra mitad de la sala era un gran espacio vació en el que se acostumbraba a formar el escuadrón ante cualquier reunión medianamente oficial que necesitara convocarlo durante las tardes, pues en el día ante cualquier imprevisto ellos se reunían en el patio de las armas.

Ranma apareció solo en aquella inmensa sala bajando por las escaleras ahora cubiertas por una suave alfombra roja que amortiguaba el ruido de las botas. Se sentía incómodo con todo ese nuevo ambiente de pulcritud y refinamiento, no era el único que pensaba así. Tampoco le gustaba la forma en la que tenía que "disfrazarse" para una simple cena, teniendo que vestir el antes inutilizado uniforme de gala de los Dragones Rojos; pantalones negros, de corte liso, impecables y rígidamente incómodos, acompañado por un juego de botas altas y lustrosas como las de caballería quedaban por debajo la rodilla, "se verán más altos, apuestos y orgullosos" recordó de pronto las palabras de la dama Freya en ese particular tono de voz algo travieso cargado de coquetería para su disgusto cuando sentía los dedos de los pies aprisionados dentro del rígido cuero. Llevaba una chaqueta delgada de color blanco ajustada al cuerpo resaltando la figura varonil del joven y obligándolo a mantenerse siempre con la espalda bien erguida, tenía un cuello levantado algo corto y liso, el borde de la chaqueta caía hasta la mitad del muslo, la chaqueta cerraba en una línea diagonal que nacía desde el cuello para luego descender verticalmente por un costado del torso cerrada con vistosos botones de plata hasta el final, cayendo levemente por encima de las piernas ajustándose a la cintura por un grueso cinturón compuesto por varias cintas de cuero más delgadas y entremezcladas en un complejo y bello conjunto de hebillas de plata, naciendo de éste un ornamental conjunto de correas del cual colgaba la funda con la Katana Dragón pegada a su costado. No traía la acostumbrada capa de viaje, sino que en su lugar utilizaba una capa de tela negra y corta que le cubría únicamente el hombro y el brazo derecho, sostenida por un grupo de hebras trenzadas que le rodeaban el cuello pasando por encima del otro hombro, como un estandarte en cuyo centro lucía el emblema de los Dragones Rojos bordado en vibrantes hilos de plata.

Ranma observó la sala vacía con molestia, la mesa estaba dispuesta y el ambiente cálido contrastaba con el aire frío y cielo cristalino que existía en esa época en Asgard, las hadas que sirvieron y prepararon todo eran como sombras que no se dejaban ver para no estorbar con su presencia, tan ligeras y hábiles como el viento. A pesar de toda esa perfección a Ranma seguía disgustándole algo.

El joven había crecido un par de centímetros desde su estadía en Asgard al igual que el cabello trenzado que ahora le colgaba llegándole a la mitad de la espalda, el cuerpo se había fortalecido, endurecido los rasgos, había perdido la suavidad de las manos común de la adolescencia reemplazada por una piel dura acostumbrada a las heridas y a la crueldad del metal y del cuerpo cuando empuñaba las armas. Ya no se quejaba del frío constante, ya no le molestaba las pocas horas de sueño, o no siempre, tampoco la sangre de los demonios a los que había cazado aunque todavía se sentía aliviado de no haber tenido jamás que ajusticiar a otro ser humano; Eggther no contaba, porque además de ser un gigante su crueldad lo había hecho peor que a una bestia de Hel. A pesar de ello tampoco hubiese dudado de levantar la espada contra otro einjergar o mortal que amenazara de igual forma a los suyos; ya no era el mismo Ranma que había dejado Nerima aunque él mismo no era consciente de ello. Los ojos azules antes tan cálidos e inocentes existían ahora únicamente para sus amigos o cuando recordaba a los amados que dejó en su hogar, si no era para ellos sus ojos se volvían fríos, afilados, arrogantes, impacientes y distantes.

—Ya deberían de estar aquí —murmuró enfadado.

Se paseó frente a los mesones, recorrió con la mirada cada rincón de la sala hasta ver a una tímida hada asomarse por un de las puertas del servicio que iban a la cocina. La sensación de impaciencia iba creciendo en su interior junto a la presión de sentirse observado, no por esa hada solamente, sino por todo aquel viejo edificio que como en tantas oportunidades desde que asumió el cargo de teniente había tenido que probar su cuestionada autoridad frente a unos soldados que lo veían como a un recién llegado, siglos demasiado joven como para reemplazar al insigne Shaka Ishkoo.

Ante aquella incómoda situación sintió deseos de gritar pero en aquel lugar no podía hacerlo, el silencio era tan pulcro como el servicio puesto sobre la mesa. No podía culpar a los soldados por no entusiasmarse ante una cena pues para él mismo aquel lugar se había vuelto insoportable, las cosas no marchaban bien bajo el mando de la nueva señora y más rabia sentía cuando pensaba que Belenus no hacía nada para solucionarlo como si en realidad ninguna cosa lo molestara en absoluto. Allí estaba él teniendo que cargar con el peso de vivir entre las excentricidades de una diosa y el malhumor de los hombres que extrañaban la caótica libertad de la que antes gozaban bajo el señorío de Freyr.

Se sentía en el ojo del huracán, donde todos exigían algo y nadie la daba nada. ¿Hasta qué punto tenía que seguir soportando aquello? Se volvería a repetir la escena de los días anteriores, entre los regaños de la diosa por no ser capaz de convocar a los soldados a tiempo, la mirada desaprobadora del capitán y la burla de algunos soldados que sabía lo odiaban más que el resto, al que les era absolutamente indiferente. Si se encontraran en el campo de batalla no dudaría en demostrar lo que valía, ¿pero allí, entre paredes de piedra y estúpidas formalidades, bajo la incredulidad de los einjergars que encontraban imposible el rumor tan real de su victoria sobre famosos demonios enviados por Hel y una diosa que no se cansaba de burlarse de él como si fuera un juguete?

¡Suficiente!, pensó.

La sala produjo un profundo eco, cuando Ranma asustado del ruido tardó en percatarse de que él mismo lo había provocado al haber golpeado con el puño una de las mesas causando que todo se moviera de su lugar. Se puso nervioso, trató de reordenar todo, al final se aburrió y tiró lejos un tenedor cuando vio a la joven hada que se asomaba más pálida de lo que debería estar él. Ranma suspiró tratando de calmarse, era obvio que esa hada y todas las que servían allí tendrían verdadero temor de que las cosas no estuvieran perfectas cuando llegara la señora.

Quería gritar pero no podía hacerlo… un momento, ¿no podía? ¿Por qué culpar a los hombres del ánimo y del rechazo que sufría cuando él mismo odiaba su nuevo cargo? Pero, ¿por qué tenía que esperar a que el capitán hiciera algo para revertir esa situación?

Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del joven, ¡al demonio con el protocolo!, se dijo sin titubear cuando sus pasos lo dirigieron al centro de la sala, irguió el cuerpo, respiró profundamente y recordó cuán importante era para la dama el orden y principalmente el amor al silencio.

— ¡Dragones rojos! —Apenas hubo gritado con voz potente y varonil el silencio fue roto para siempre por el eco que recorrió cada pasillo, sala, arco y ventana del cuartel—. ¡Dragones rojos, en fila!

Si el grito de Ranma fue fuerte, más lo fue el ruido de las puertas abriéndose de golpe, las botas de los soldados que aparecieron tronando contra el piso, algunos saltaron la baranda del segundo piso, uno de ellos estuvo a punto de caer sobre la mesa si no fuera por un compañero que lo jaló de la camisa en último instante. Al final aparecieron los casi cien einjergars separados en dos columnas de cuatro filas cada una en el centro de la sala frente a los mesones, pero distaba mucho aquello de ser el ejemplo marcial que la dama Freya esperaría. Estaban en sus lugares, pero gritaban entre ellos, discutían, reían, balbuceaban, se empujaban entre sí y se armaban pequeños pleitos que algunos más disciplinados trataban de calmar mientras que otros se animaban inventando alguna rápida apuesta.

Ni siquiera Rashell y Méril se salvaron del desorden, pues llegaron más tarde a la fila que los demás sin vestir los uniformes de gala y con un bulto que Méril trataba de ocultar bajo la capa.

— ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido? —Ranma los interrogó con una severidad con la que trataba de disfrazar la rabia que sentía al saber que ellos lo habían dejado solo durante un día difícil. Cómo los envidiaba, pensaba en aquel momento masticando la desdicha, sería mucho más feliz siendo un simple soldado, ¡Rashell tenía mucha mayor experiencia al frente de un ejército que él!

—Tuvimos, tuvimos... —Méril tartamudeó nervioso como si no se hubiera dado cuenta aun que se encontraba ante Ranma y no ante el capitán Belenus.

— ¡Geez! Una emergencia, pero el capitán nos dio permiso —Rashell lo salvó interrumpiéndolo con un enérgico saludo militar que exageró hasta hacerlo ridículo—, ¡teniente!

Ranma demostró una fugaz mirada de tristeza para luego suspirar rendido, no le gustaba que sus amigos también tuvieran que tratarlo con tal deferencia delante de los demás únicamente para hacer respetar su rango de teniente. Ya no, ya estaba cansado de esa farsa a pesar de que sabía que sus amigos lo hacían para ayudarlo a ganar el difícil respeto de los hombres.

—Entonces para la próxima vez se demoran un poco más y me traen algo de comer de paso, ¡y a ver si se arregla ese cabello, señor Llewelin! —Ranma dijo con autoridad pero también con un tono de burla que sorprendió a los hombres que estaban cerca. Todos ellos estaban acostumbrados a verlo tratando de aparentar seriedad y frialdad pero ahora había algo de distinto en el joven teniente.

Los tres chicos se sonrieron con la broma cuando Rashell pasó la mano sobre la cabeza de Méril dejándole una selva en el cabello antes de que el par corriera a sus cuartos para cambiarse mientras Ranma esperaba a que el resto de los soldados terminaran de montar un espectáculo, formaran como era debido, arreglaran los uniformes de gala que cada quién usaba como se le daba la gana y trataran de aparentar algo de disciplina militar. Minutos más tarde ya se encontraban todos uniformados y listos delante de Ranma, seguían sus órdenes sin chistar más extrañados que nada al ver que su líder vociferaba, amenazaba, golpeaba y maldecía sin respeto alguno por el protocolo como si de verdad hubiera perdido la cabeza. Todos ellos vestían de forma similar a Ranma, a excepción de que las chaquetas eran rojas y no blancas como la que lucía el teniente y los detalles como el emblema de los dragones en la capa era simple tejido en hilo negro sobre tela roja.

Ranma sonrió ligeramente mientras se paseaba delante de los soldados, era increíble lo que podía hacer con simplemente levantar la voz y aplicar algunos buenos correctivos. ¿A quién le importaba como lideraba el capitán o como lo hiciera Shaka en su momento? No tenía que tratar de aparentar ser un soldado modelo cuando lo que más deseaba era partirles la cara a varios de esos insolentes einjergars que seguían mirándolo por encima del hombro, y era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

—Les informo que han perdido exactamente diez minutos para cumplir una simple orden directa que hasta un chimpancé comprendería y aún no entiendo por qué no estaban formados cuando llegué. Supongo que ninguno de ustedes es tan inepto como para perderse en el camino entre las letrinas y el cuartel —algunos rieron con la imagen mental de lo que decía el teniente, pero otros chiflaron manteniéndose firmes en su rechazo hacia el chico—, ¿alguna excusa convincente antes de que los mande de regreso a limpiarlas?

Con los ojos recorrió los rostros de todos pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Mentalmente repasaba todas las posibilidades que tenía como teniente, tal como le enseñó Belenus no podía dejar que algo así se repitiera siempre, y comprendía perfectamente que este retraso era porque ellos sabían que él tendría que estar a cargo; No lo respetaban y se le había acabado la paciencia.

—Cuando les doy la oportunidad de hablar, callan, cuando deberían callar hablan más que una chica. No me han dejado opción —el joven fingió exageradamente un gesto de tristeza—, así que mañana tendremos una instrucción extra —remarcó lentamente las palabras antes de vociferar como lo hiciera Belenus en los momentos más temibles—; ¡Una hora por cada cinco minutos perdidos con equipo de combate completo!

Al instante comenzó una lluvia de reclamos perdiéndose toda formalidad, pero Ranma trató de mostrarse indiferente ante ellos. Por dentro no podía negar que se encontraba algo nervioso por la decisión que estaba tomando de castigar por cuenta propia la insubordinación que ellos le demostraban cada día y volvió su rostro a mostrarse frío y cortante.

— ¡Aún no entiendo cómo pusieron a este mocoso de teniente! —se escuchó una voz por encima de la del resto—, ¡un cobarde que se ocultó en Midgard durante las batallas!

Ranma se volvió furioso a los hombres marcando un fuerte golpe con las botas, todos guardaron un mortal silencio. En la fila Rashell y Méril también se vieron indignados buscando al responsable con sus ojos. Un gran hombre de proporciones algo agigantadas, pelo corto y barba abundante se reía de forma burlesca, era Garum, un soldado que desde la llegada de Ranma a Asgard no se había cansado de fastidiarlo y ahora que el chico era teniente la actitud insolente del einjergar iba día a día en aumento.

El joven Teniente no respondió, respiró hondo, trató de dominarse y únicamente se limitó a continuar con las habituales órdenes acostumbradas sobre el resumen del día y los quehaceres del siguiente como si no hubiera oído nada.

—Un farsante de segunda, se ufana de haber derrotado a Eggther el gigante, seguro que por esa mentira le dieron el puesto, ¡entonces yo diré que derroté de un golpe a Nidugh el dragón y me nombrarán capitán!

— ¡Garum! —Ranma quería conservar la paz para no hacer una escena a minutos de la cena, pero ese idiota se había pasado del límite. La voz potente y la dureza impregnada en ellas causaron un extraño silencio, como si las palabras de Garum ya no fueran una broma de la qué reírse.

—Oh, miren, el teniente se ha molestado conmigo. ¡Qué miedo!

— ¡Te lo advierto, guarda silencio en la fila! No toleraré más insultos hacia una autoridad.

Garum respondió con una risa burlesca. Algunos soldados rieron con él, pero la mayoría guardó la compostura como si también se indignaran con la insolencia del einjergar. El escuadrón estaba dividido a la hora de creer o no sobre las aventuras de su nuevo teniente, historias que él no contó de sí mismo, pero que de todas formas eran los rumores que corrían dentro del escuadrón al saberse sobre la muerte del señor de los gigantes de Nilfheim.

— ¿Y qué me hará, teniente? —Garum resaltó la burla en sus palabras —, ¿pedir misericordia como lo hizo con Eggther para después matarlo por la espalda?

Ranma estuvo a punto de perder el control, Garum lo estaba desafiando abiertamente delante del escuadrón. ¿Qué haría Belenus? ¡Oh, sí, lo sabía! Lo asesinaría allí sin palabras de por medio, era el castigo de la insubordinación dentro de cualquier tropa y conociendo al capitán sabía lo duro que podría ser llegado el momento. Pero él no era así, no pertenecía al ejército de Asgard aunque su uniforme dijera lo contrario, su corazón no estaba atado al frío rigor de la espada y su conciencia juvenil no estaba congelada como el aire invernal del Valhalla. No, él no lo asesinaría aunque se lo estuviera pidiendo a gritos el muy imbécil. Sus amigos no la estaban pasando mejor reteniendo también la ira que sentían al recordar el duro combate que vivieron y tener que escuchar como ese brabucón ninguneaba todo los sacrificios que habían tenido que sufrir.

Trató de recordar lo que siempre le enseñaba Belenus durante las prácticas de esgrima; no podía dejarse llevar por la ira, debía pensar con frialdad y calma pero a la vez ser estricto con quienes se lo merecían. Ante todo, debía ser "sutil" para tratar estos asuntos.

"Yo seré sutil", pensó en ese momento con una maquiavélica sonrisa en el rostro.

—Entonces dime, Garum.

El joven teniente se veía sonriente para sorpresa de todos. Rashell también sonrió al darse cuenta de que su amigo había logrado mantener el control muy al contrario de lo que acostumbraba, lo que era una buena señal en su formación.

—Ilumíname con tus grandes hazañas tú que tanto sabes sobre las batallas —siguió diciendo con notoria ironía—, ya que has sido tan valiente que hasta te atreviste a desafiar a una pobre anciana elfo para quitarle con gran destreza y magnífico despliegue de fuerza la poca comida que ella tenía entre las manos, o que hiciste un gran acopio de fortaleza y sabiduría durante la batalla de Alvheim como para ocupar un arriesgado y estratégico puesto bajo una mesa. No lo digo yo, muchos además de mí te vieron actuar con un admirable valor digno de ser imitado, entonces dime tú.

La sonrisa de Garum se esfumó, todos los comentarios de los soldados y las burlas cambiaron de sentido ahora en su contra, pues todos sabían sobre su incidente con la anciana en el sitio de Alvheim y dieron por hecho sin siquiera confirmarlo el resto de la historia. Pero Ranma no había acabado.

— ¿Acaso tú conociste al gigante Eggther en persona, te atreviste a desafiar a Jezi Baba Yaga?, creo que lo único que sabes hacer es esconderte de los troles. ¿Podrías enseñarme a perfeccionar mis tácticas para asesinar, robar y traicionar a mis amigos?, porque ya veo que eres un todo experto en ello.

Garum se puso rojo de la ira, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando las risas del escuadrón explotaron en su contra al verle atrapado. Especialmente lo de cobarde, cuando sus más cercanos compañeros le enrostraron el que fuera uno de los primeros en correr durante el escape sin quedarse a defender a los suyos durante la caída del reino de los elfos de luz.

— ¡Tú!.. —Garum levantó la voz amenazadoramente.

— ¡Silencio, soldado! —Ranma lo interrumpió ahogándole las palabras en la garganta—. No toleraré más actos como estos, he sido demasiado benevolente con algunos. Desde hoy cualquiera que quiera pasarme a llevar —Ranma desenfundó la katana tan sólo un poco, dejando que la hoja brillara con la intensa luz dorada que siempre la rodeaba—, ¡lo tomaré como un acto de insubordinación!, y yo mismo lo ejecutaré por alta traición; no a Asgard, no al escuadrón ni siquiera a los Dragones Rojos, sino por traicionarme a mí, vuestro teniente y superior directo.

El silencio fue mortal.

— ¡No me digas que te atreverías a matarme!, tú, sí, cómo no —respondió Garum recobrando en algo el valor perdido.

Ranma no respondió, pero lo miro de una forma tan fría que hizo que Garum perdiera toda la confianza que le quedaba. Garum recordó aquella mirada de cuando Ranma puso la punta de la katana en su propio cuello en Alvheim y sabía que no bromeaba cuando le dijo que lo mataría, eran los ojos de alguien que había vivido más batallas y enfrentado a la muerte en más ocasiones que las que él temiera vivir. El teniente sin decir más comenzó a desenfundar lentamente lo que faltaba de la hoja de acero mientras se acercaba a Garum, el einjergar palideció, más cuando vio que sus compañeros retrocedieron despejándole el camino a Ranma. Ya no estaba tan seguro de que era mentira que ese mocoso hubiera derrotado a Eggther, podría matarlo a él sin ninguna dificultad. Sus palabras se enredaron en sus labios, sus pies retrocedieron lentamente, los demás soldados sólo se hicieron hacia los lados en silencio no queriendo estar entre la ira de su teniente y el estúpido de Garum.

Garum retrocedió cuando dio un mal paso que lo hizo caer al suelo, Ranma ya estaba casi frente a él y apenas le quedaban dos centímetros para terminar desenfundar la katana. Fue cuando Garum rompió en súplicas.

— ¡No, por favor no lo haga, teniente! —Gritó cubriéndose el rostro—. ¡Piedad!

Ranma enfundó volvió a enfundar la espada y comenzó a reír a carcajadas sorprendiendo a los soldados, rompiendo el frío ambiente que se había formado en ese momento.

—Ésta es la última vez que te quiero molestando en la fila, soldado Garum —dijo con liviandad—. ¿No me pedirás permiso para ir a cambiar tus pantalones?

La risa fue general, Garum que recién se había visto en el suelo y suplicante, deformó su rostro por la ira. Pero ya no podía decir nada recordando esa mirada que lo había congelado.

Méril se reía con los demás, mientras que Rashell le hacía un gesto de victoria con los dedos a su amigo.

"¡Geez!, estás aprendiendo, Ranma. Aunque yo lo habría matado, era más sencillo", pensó aún riéndose por la escena.

Ranma regresó al frente, aún dándole la espalda a los demás no podía dejar de sonreír al darse cuenta que era la primera vez que se sentía relajado y a sus anchas en su nueva posición de teniente, en realidad no era tan distinto y se culpó de haberse sentido tan presionado, y notó que las risas de los hombres eran parecidas a las que tenían cuando estaba al frente el capitán. Los comentarios a su favor que podía escuchar de ellos lo hicieron sentirse nuevamente seguro de sí mismo.

— ¡FIRMES!

A su orden todos guardaron respetuoso silencio adoptando una postura marcial, con los talones de las botas juntas y los brazos a los lados del cuerpo, las miradas serias y fijas al frente.

Ranma se sorprendió de cómo le obedecieron esta vez, por fin las cosas estaban mejorando.

— ¡Descansen! —ordenó.

Todos los soldados, con una sincronización perfecta, llevaron las manos hacia la espalda y separaron un poco los pies. Ranma sonrió aún más, esto le estaba gustando.

—Como ustedes saben en pocos minutos más procederemos a cenar en compañía de nuestra señora la dama Freya. Tengo que recordarles a todos que aunque les cueste deben sacar a relucir sus modales y ¡no rompan nada!

La risa de los soldados fue espontánea, también el teniente se sonreía pues todos tenían que sufrir estas cenas de gala que organizara seguido la nueva jefa. Recordaban los terribles momentos que ya habían vivido porque siempre sucedía algo durante las comidas. Es que ver al escuadrón más indisciplinado de todo Asgard, vestidos como para una fiesta con cubiertos de plata y copas de cristal era un verdadero espectáculo, demasiado perfecto como para que durara así por mucho tiempo. Todos se preguntaban que saldría mal esta vez.

Ranma aún riéndose se volteó al sentir una extraña presencia y pudo darse cuenta de que su capitán justo aparecía por una de las salidas laterales del balcón, acompañando formalmente a la dama Freya que también lucía un flamante vestido de gala. La ropa del capitán se diferenciaba a la de Ranma en que todos los detalles en vez de plata eran de oro.

— ¡Atención, firmes! —Ranma ordenó con fuerza y confianza.

Todos los soldados obedecieron al instante en un coro marcial de botas chocando contra el piso. A pesar de la seriedad de todos, los soldados no podían dejar de admirar la sobrenatural belleza de Freya que los embobaba.

La dama Freya, señora de la magia de Asgard, usaba esa noche un vestido largo verde esmeralda de especial resplandor que le llegaba hasta casi los pies, sin mangas que dejaba los hombros al descubierto, ajustado a su perfecto cuerpo con un sugerente corte a un costado que subía hasta el inicio de la pierna, revelando algo de la tersa y suave piel de sus piernas. Notoriamente escotad con los hombros apenas cubiertos por un juego de delgadas cintas que sostenían el vestido. El calzado también verde esmeralda con cintas que se ataban alrededor de los tobillos. Adornaba la gracia de su belleza con joyas que estaban compuestas por aretes de esmeralda y oro, delgadas pulseras como anillos que bailaban alrededor de las muñecas descubiertas flotando por arte de magia alrededor de ellas y un extraño collar de oro con una gema azul que colgaba sobre la parte descubierta de su pecho, esa gema de extraño resplandor de la que la dama jamás se le veía separarse.

El cabello de oro caían por la espalda libremente hasta la cintura, con una delgada trenza que nacía a ambos lados de la cabeza y se unían como una sola cayendo por encima del velo formado por su propio pelo, a pesar del intento por sostener el peinado con la trenza cubría parte de la frente un largo mechón que descendía por un lado de su rostro hasta cubrir su hombro derecho.

La mirada parecía traspasar los corazones de los soldados con solo verlos, se mezclaba con la sonrisa entre inocente y sensual que pareciera hacer a propósito y que desarmaba al más osado de los hombres.

Ranma fue el primero en reaccionar, después de ver como sus hombres estaban en las nubes olvidándose de mantener la compostura lo que lo molestó e hizo sentir vergüenza ajena.

— ¡Dragones Rojos!

Su llamado fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los soldados reaccionaran y quedaran atentos a la siguiente orden.

—Honores a nuestra señora, la dama de la magia Yngvi Freya, gobernadora de Folkvang y líder de los Dragones Rojos.

A Ranma le corrió una gota de sudor por la frente, aún no podía creer que tenía que hacer todas esas cursis presentaciones cada vez que a ella se le ocurría cenar con el escuadrón.

— ¡Presenten armas!

Los casi cien soldados con un movimiento marcial y sincronizado alzaron las armas para ponerlas frente a los rostros en posición vertical. Ranma a continuación hizo lo mismo con la katana, para después bajar el arma y hacer una respetuosa reverencia de saludo.

—Los Dragones Rojos se sienten honrados de que nos acompañe en nuestra cena, señora— dijo Ranma, cuando en realidad quería decirle todo lo contrario.

"¿Por qué demonios tenemos que hacer tantas estupideces sólo para comer?", pensaba en su interior el joven teniente.

—Muchas, gracias teniente, es todo un encanto —respondió la dama.

Marcando su dulce voz para con el joven, la dama parecía provocar iracundas emociones entre los celosos soldados, cosa de la que Ranma no parecía percatarse.

—Capitán, si me permite —dijo Freya—, ¿podría ser mi valeroso teniente el que me conceda el honor de acompañarme a la mesa?

Belenus asintió soltando suavemente la mano de la diosa, entonces miró a Ranma sin conseguir ocultar el brillo de su mirada, ni la sonrisa de sus labios, divertido por la aflicción evidente del chico.

Ranma sudó frío, no le gustaba esto. Con resignación el teniente llevó una mano a la espalda y la otra la alzó ofreciéndosela a la dama. Ella con una risa casual la aceptó entrelazándola con la suya, por un momento sintió un ligero tirón del joven, casi imperceptible para los demás y menos notorio fue la forma en que ella apretó la mano para retenerlo. Los soldados se dividieron abriendo paso a la pareja escoltada por el capitán. Ranma caminaba notoriamente sonrojado por aquella estúpida situación mientras sentía la suave mano de la diosa aferrándose firmemente de la suya; no entendía como un simple apretón de manos lo hacía sentir más incómodo que los descarados acosos de los que era víctima por culpa de Shampoo. No notó tampoco las iracundas y celosas miradas de sus soldados como si creyeran que de verdad el joven estaba disfrutando del momento, pero sí podía sentir con mucho rencor la divertida mirada de Belenus a sus espaldas. Como maldecía en ese momento las estúpidas formalidades que lo hacían pasar semejante vergüenza.

.

Varias horas habían transcurrido desde la cena, ya todos se encontraban durmiendo a excepción de un miembro de la familia. Akane se encontraba a solas en la cocina, después de limpiar el desastre que había causado junto a Iris se sentó un momento con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa de la cocina para pensar. Había algo que la tenía molesta, más que molesta, herida y angustiada hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

— ¿Cómo pudieron olvidarlo? —se preguntó—. ¿Sólo porque no se encuentra con nosotros ya no se acuerdan? No, yo sé que lo recordaron, pero nadie quiere pensar en eso.

Ella recordó que esta mañana había encontrado a la señora Nodoka llorando en la antigua habitación de Ranma, mientras abrazaba una de sus viejas camisas chinas. Podía entender lo fuerte que era su tía Nodoka en realidad al no demostrar su dolor actuando siempre como si nada estuviese sucediendo, como si Ranma en realidad se encontrara en un prolongado viaje de entrenamiento, ¿no fue eso acaso lo que vivió desde que Genma los separara años atrás? Akane se sintió culpable entonces de querer sentirse la única dueño de la desdicha de no estar con él. Pero ella no podía hacer lo mismo, aparentar que todo era normal, aunque el preocuparse de la reunión de padres de Iris y su aventura en la cocina la tuvieron distraída no lograba sacárselo de la cabeza mientras miraba el calendario en la pared. Entonces sacó del bolsillo del delantal un viejo papel arrugado de un color y material que parecían de otra época, uno del que nunca se separaba. Abriéndolo lo leyó nuevamente, se sabía de memoria cada palabra escrita con esa horrenda caligrafía, pero ahora la encontraba la letra más hermosa del mundo. Dos lágrimas solitarias cayeron sobre el papel, dejando las manchas que acompañarían a las muchas otras anteriores que delataban el dolor de quien la leyera tantas veces.

Akane devoró nuevamente aquella carta, la única carta que en todo este tiempo Ranma le pudo hacer llegar desde las lejanas tierras de Asgard, cuando Nina fue inesperadamente por un par de días para arreglar ciertos asuntos según ella.

_"Akane:_

_ Si supieras, no cuento con mucho tiempo para escribir ahora, Nina me sorprendió cuando llegó tan repentinamente y no me dio mucho tiempo para preparar algo especial. (Mancha de tinta con algo que se quiso escribir pero se rayó encima)_

_ Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Las cosas están tranquilas y no ha ocurrido nada peligroso. Está algo aburrido… (Seguía el inicio de una frase que fue tachada con gruesos trazos de tinta) ¡No quiero decir que quisiera hacer algo peligroso!_

_ (Gotas de tinta, como si se hubiera detenido un momento para pensar qué escribir)_

_ ¿Cómo se encuentra Iris? ¿Y mi madre? ¿Y el resto? Perdona, sé que no tendré respuesta, pero gracias a Nina sé que están bien. No le digas que se lo agradezco._

_ No sé cómo decirte esto, no es nada malo es sólo que (mancha de tinta) algo me pasó cuando llegué, podría ser bueno, Belenus me... (Una frase incompleta que fue tachada sin saber porqué)_

_ Perdona, pero no puedo escribir más, Nina entró gritándome que ya se iba.  
Recuerda que estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, Akane, así que no seas tan... (Más rayas de tinta) Yo no quise decir eso, tú sabes que yo (otra mancha que parecía mostrar impaciencia)_

_ Ya no puedo escribir, seré breve._

_ No quiero verte triste, te ves más linda cuando sonríes y siempre te recuerdo sonriendo, pronto regresaré (mancha)_

_ Te extraña, tu prometido,_

_Ranma Saotome._

_PD: ¡Si Kuno o cualquier otro estúpido se sobrepasa contigo, juró que lo haré papilla! (Mancha que demostraba un acceso de rabia) Lo siento, pero recuerda que tú eres mía. Ya no me cuesta decirlo, te amo, Akane."_

Ella dobló la carta y la guardó otra vez en el bolsillo con un cuidado único. Aún no lograba calmarse y frotó las manos sobre el rostro secando las lágrimas. Miró nuevamente el calendario en la pared y recordando las palabras de la carta sonrió tratando de creer en ese futuro encuentro que él le prometía.

.

La cena en el salón de los Dragones Rojos seguía como siempre que se encontraba la dama Freya con ellos; silenciosa y aburrida.

La diosa se sentaba en el centro de la mesa principal, desde donde podía ver a todos los einjergars comiendo. Los pobres soldados se sentían tan nerviosos con la bella dama entre ellos que ni siquiera podían comer, además de que no sabían cómo; La mayoría de los soldados acostumbraban incluso a usar las manos en lugar del servicio, hablar con la boca llena, beber entre risas o mientras peleaban. Pero el ambiente formal era tremendamente aplastante, inclusive las damas valquirias servían vestidas de gala en fuentes de cristal y bandejas de plata cuando antes lo hacían con las espadas en la espalda listas para castigar a los más desordenados.

Con el pasar de los minutos la tensión se fue relajando un poco, ya se escuchaban algunas conversaciones y risas pero siempre controlándose para mantener la etiqueta, o ellos creían mantenerla porque los modales que demostraban de todas maneras dejaban mucho que desear.

A la derecha de la dama se encontraba el capitán, seguido por otros soldados que siempre destacaban como los más maduros y experimentados del escuadrón, del otro lado estaba Ranma seguido por Rashell, Méril y otra seguidilla de experimentados hombres. El joven Teniente se veía melancólico y apesadumbrado más que de costumbre, sus amigos que le observaban en silencio sabían o presentían la causa, pero no querían decir nada para no arruinar la sorpresa.

En un momento Freya hizo un alto en su conversación con Belenus y mirando hacia el escuadrón tomó su copa con un delicado movimiento de los largos dedos y la alzó sin levantarse de su asiento.

— ¡Quisiera proponer un brindis! —dijo la dama.

Todos la observaron atentamente. La luz de una pequeña esperanza brilló en los ojos de Ranma que se olvidó por un momento de su melancolía mirando con atención la copa de cristal en manos de Freya.

—Un brindis por su capitán y por el glorioso escuadrón que mi hermano fundó con tanta dedicación. Debo confesar que estoy orgullosa de todas sus obras y especialmente de ésta.

Todos levantaron las copas y brindaron con la dama entusiasmados por tales palabras. Ranma hizo lo mismo, pero desde que escuchó la razón del brindis la luz de sus ojos se apagó nuevamente. Belenus también lo observó desde el otro lado, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado su sucesor en todo este tiempo; Se veía más maduro y responsable, calmado para tomar decisiones, más abierto a expresar sus sentimientos. Aunque todavía seguía manteniendo esa testarudez y orgullo que lo hacían lo que era, sin contar su a veces notoria inocencia para tratar asuntos más elevados. Pero esas características eran propias de su naturaleza y no tenían por qué ser algo negativo, lo que sí era seguro es que había cambiado, ya no era el niño asustado que una vez llegó a Asgard.

La cena continuó normalmente, Ranma se seguía viendo apesadumbrado pensando en su familia, especialmente en este día. De vez en cuando la dama Freya lo buscaba para alguna divertida conversación cargada de traviesas insinuaciones con el deseo de sacarlo de su apatía, pero ni eso lo hacía reaccionar, ya ni siquiera se sonrojaba o molestaba por las salidas tan peligrosas de la hermosa diosa. Freya lo miró con tristeza, sabía lo que le sucedía al joven Ranma pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

"¿En qué estoy pensando? Nadie lo sabe aquí, además aunque lo supieran no dirían nada para que el resto no se llegue a enterar que soy un mortal. Será mejor que lo olvide de una vez. ¿Akane se habrá acordado de mí, recordará este día?", pensó cabizbajo.

.

_**Continuará**_


	7. Capítulo 6: Felicidades teniente

**VI**

**Felicidades teniente**

.

Aunque el ambiente de la cena mejoraba en ánimo y la comida era digna del mejor banquete Ranma no parecía enterarse de ello, ni siquiera su gran apetito hacía acto de presencia ese día. Belenus observándolo desde su puesto, del otro lado de la dama Freya, sonrió, ya era hora de darle la sorpresa que le tuviera preparada.

Rashell le dio un suave codazo a Méril para que esta prestara atención y dejara de luchar contra la carne. Belenus hizo unas rápidas señas a una de las doncellas valquirias que mandaban sobre el servicio de la mesa, ésta entendiendo el mensaje lo transmitió a una de las hadas con un rápido gesto, la que corrió hacia la cocina. Segundos después la hada regresó cargando entre las manos con mucho cuidado una botella de vino. Entregándosela en manos de la valquiria fue la encargada de caminar con solemnidad detrás de la mesa principal a espaldas de los comensales.

El capitán que esperaba atento se levantó para recibir la botella respondiendo con una formalidad a la reverencia con que la valquiria lo saludó. Ya con la botella entre las manos se la mostró un segundo a la dama para que ésta asintiera como dando su aprobación. El licor era una extraña mezcla creada con viñedos de un valle que ya no existía en ese tiempo, una cosecha que rememoraba a los días dorados del mundo divino antes de la guerra con Hel, un néctar guardado únicamente para los que podían darse el gusto de conseguir una de esas escasas botellas, normalmente dioses y reyes, y ésta pertenecía a la colección particular del anterior señor del escuadrón, el dios Yngvi Freyr.

El capitán caminando por detrás de la dama continuó hasta quedar al lado de Ranma. Los soldados al darse cuenta fijaron las miradas en la mesa central dejando de lado el servicio seguido el sonido de copas siendo depositadas sobre la mesa, Rashell y Méril en el mismo centro de la acción se sonreían con complicidad. Ranma estaba tan distraído que no se percató de nada de esto, con los ojos en el plato que no había tocado siquiera suspiraba cabizbajo hasta que el extraño silencio lo hizo levantar la mirada para darse cuenta de que todos lo observaban con gran atención.

Se sintió repentinamente avergonzado, se miró el uniforme por si tenía algo extraño, pasó la mano por el rostro para ver si no tenía alguna mancha, o resto de comida, luego recordó que no había probado nada por lo que sería improbable, recién entonces miró hacia donde se encontraba la dama a su lado y ella le devolvió la mirada atentamente con una dulce sonrisa, la dama se enderezó lentamente parándose. Giró un poco el cuerpo y se sorprendió de ver a Belenus de pie detrás de él con la botella en las manos. Del otro lado sus amigos también se encontraban de pie; uno a uno los soldados fueron levantándose de una manera extraña, con solemnidad y lentitud, algunos con igual sorpresa imitando a los más veteranos como si tampoco estuvieran seguros de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Capitán?— preguntó confundido el joven, al instante quiso levantarse también, pero Rashell rápidamente apoyó las manos en los hombros de Ranma y lo obligó a regresar a su asiento—. Pero, ¿qué está pasando?

Méril le hizo un gesto con el dedo sobre los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio. Belenus sonreía con una extraña mezcla de orgullo y satisfacción, un orgullo que traspasaba los ojos oscuros irradiándose en cada gesto del estricto rostro, cuando volvió la mirada hacia el resto del escuadrón.

—Yo, Belenus Saotome, primer capitán del cuerpo de élite fundado por nuestro señor Lord Yngvi Freyr, y ahora dirigidos por su eminencia nuestra amada señora Yngvi Freya, es que me dispongo a cumplir con la más antigua y sagrada tradición de nuestro escuadrón.

Su noble voz hizo eco en toda sala, Ranma sólo se limitaba a mirar confundido queriendo saber que estaba sucediendo y porqué todos parecían saberlo a excepción de él. Belenus continuó.

—Siglos atrás se llevó a cabo la primera guerra entre las fuerzas de Hel y las de Asgard sobre el suelo de Midgard; Lucharon por las almas de los mortales pero no así por sus vidas. Los señores del cielo protegieron la heredad que les pertenecía, su orgullo, pero cuando hubo que defender los muros de la capital de Asgard retrocedieron abandonando a Midgard a su suerte. Todo era un plan concebido por la señora del infierno para hacerse con la posesión del mundo mortal y de la fuente de todas las almas que engruesan los ejércitos divinos. Pero hubo algunos dioses, que con el respeto que ahora les tenemos y honramos, que siguieron verdaderos ideales que nosotros consideraríamos como los más nobles de entre todos los humanos. Con valor dejaron Asgard, solos y sin los ejércitos que Odín reclamó para la protección de su ciudad, enlistaron con su propia fuerza de voluntad a los pocos valientes que se atrevieron a luchar por el mundo más pequeño. Einjergars y mortales, reyes de Midgard que no cayeron bajo el influjo de Hel, liderados por humanos como nunca se volverán a ver caminando sobre la faz del universo consiguieron lo impensable al derrotar y desterrar de una vez y para siempre a la señora de Nilfhel del mundo mortal.

Belenus habló con tal denuedo como si en sus ojos se reflejaran los estandartes de Hel sobre las llamas de la destrucción que arrasaron el mundo de los humanos. Mientras hablaba Ranma podía recordar e imaginar la historia de Narami, la miko antecesora de Akane, y de Kyoshiro Saotome, dos nombres más de los muchos héroes que desafiaron a la señora infernal por la libertad de Midgard.

—Pero la victoria fue cara, Midgard quedó devastada después de una guerra larga y cruel. Lord Freyr, desde aquel día, juró como cuentan los anales de nuestro escuadrón, que no volvería a faltar quien defendiera a los seres más pequeños de los mundos. Por eso nacimos los Dragones Rojos, una fuerza especial que a pesar de la ira del resto del Valhalla no luchamos por los dioses de Asgard sino para apoyar a las demás razas de los mundos en su defensa contra la injusticia y la oscuridad.

El capitán volvió entonces la atención a Ranma como si lo que siguiera fuera sólo para él.

—Desde ese primer día glorioso es que celebramos la más grande de las tradiciones para nuestro escuadrón. Una ceremonia en la que representamos todos nuestros ideales que nos forjaron en un simple gesto; el superior servirá al subalterno, el señor a su súbdito, el líder a su seguidor, el escogido para este honor deberá ser servido por el más grande del escuadrón como un símbolo no de inferioridad, sino un ejemplo de lo que él mismo ya ha hecho al arriesgar la vida por seguir nuestros ideales. Honor que de haberse encontrado nuestro señor Freyr lo habría otorgado en persona; pero que considero un honor también para mí poder reemplazarle y ser yo quién honre al más valiente de nuestros soldados como no hemos tenido en años. Porque en trescientos años no ha habido otro tan grande o merecedor de este galardón que nuestro teniente Ranma Saotome. Con sus actos nos ha honrado, con su sacrificio nos ha dado ejemplo y con su espada nos ha puesto por encima de Hel y su maledicencia que quiso otra vez ensuciar el mundo de Midgard, donde nuestros hijos, hijos de nuestros hijos y así toda nuestra descendencia continúa con sus vidas gracias a nuestras constantes batallas.

Belenus entonces con la mano destapó la botella, todos en la sala guardaron un respetuoso silencio de pie, tomando cada uno una copa en alto, las doncellas también formadas al otro extremo de las mesas aparecieron con copas en sus manos y miradas de emoción, todos participarían de ese momento. Ranma miró confundido y nervioso, no sabía cómo responder. ¿Él honrado?, Jamás en toda su vida había recibido un reconocimiento público, aún recordaba como en la escuela debía su popularidad más que nada por llamar desastres o por sus malas calificaciones, un extraño sentimiento nació dentro de él. Muy nervioso miró a sus amigos que ya de pie le murmuraban que se levantase, haciendo caso de ellos se paró lentamente, tomando la copa de cristal que una hada rápidamente había dispuesto ante él.

—Como capitán con orgullo yo, Belenus Saotome, sirvo la copa del servicio, luz y justicia, a mi teniente Ranma Saotome, el más insigne de los Dragones Rojos.

Pero cuando Belenus acercó la botella apunto de servir el rojo néctar de la vid en la copa que Ranma sostenía nerviosamente, murmuró unas palabras que sólo Ranma pudo escuchar.

—Pero además de este honor bien merecido, tengo que decirte que me siento orgulloso del descendiente que tengo, más ahora que ya eres todo un hombre... ¡Bebe como uno, con orgullo!

Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido, no era sólo este gran honor, también era porque se habían acordado de ese día. Rashell y Méril le miraban con complicidad, también lo sabían. Al observar hacia su otro lado la dama Freya le obsequió una sensual pero a la vez cómplice sonrisa, ¿ella también?. Entonces Belenus comenzó a llenar la copa lentamente ante la atenta y nerviosa mirada del sonrojado Ranma que apenas podía mantener quieta la copa por el temblor de la mano. Pero sucedió lo inesperado, cuando ya iba casi por la mitad, la mano de Freya detuvo el brazo del capitán.

—Si usted me permite, capitán —dijo la dama con solemnidad—, yo deseo continuar. Soy la señora del escuadrón, seré yo quien sirva por hoy con dedicación a nuestro teniente.

Belenus levantó una ceja pensativo, para ceder su lugar pasándole la botella con suma delicadeza, el silencio se rompió por unos segundos al sentirse las exclamaciones de sorpresas y celos de los soldados. Ranma ya no entendía nada, ahora era la mismísima dama Freya que tomaba la botella y se acercaba para servirle.

—Yo, Freya, señora de la magia en Asgard —dijo la dama—, como señora del escuadrón y diosa de Asgard me enorgullezco de tener einjergars como nuestro teniente guardando ideales que van más allá de mi servicio. Me corresponde, cómo lo iniciara mi amado hermano, servir como ejemplo de que nuestros ideales siempre vivirán.

Inclinando la botella terminó de llenar la copa de Ranma, pero cuando hubo finalizado en vez de alejarse se acercó dándole un suave beso en la mejilla que dejó a todo el escuadrón congelado por la sorpresa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi querido teniente, y que sean muchos más con mis bendiciones como regalo —murmuró en su oído muy dulcemente antes de separarse.

Ranma, con la emoción reflejada en la mirada y viendo que todos lo estaban esperando, levantó la copa hacia el escuadrón y todos respondieron el gesto incluyendo a las doncellas que servían, sus amigos, Belenus y aún la dama Freya. Dándose un gran brindis en honor al joven teniente Saotome, y también la mayoría sin saberlo felicitándolo por su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Ya no era un niño, ahora era un hombre digno de su puesto y que comenzaba a sentirse como tal.

.

Akane caminó en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de la que fuera la habitación de su prometido Ranma, pero ahora en la entrada había un simpático patito de madera que decía "Akane" al lado de un conejo también de madera que decía "Iris", ella no podía dejar de sonreírse por el detalle cada vez que lo veía. Al entrar vio dos futones juntos en el suelo, uno era el suyo y en el otro dormía tranquilamente Iris con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella no podía dejar de emocionarse al recordar lo bella que era la pequeña niña y lo feliz que se veía hoy cuando la cena había resultado perfecta. No podía negar que también ella se sentía en las nubes cuando lo que preparó se veía y sabía como nunca, pero más feliz la tenía el agradable momento que vivió con su hija adoptiva al querer cocinar juntas ¡hasta una guerra de harina tuvieron! Acarició a la pequeña antes de cambiarse de ropa a su pijama amarillo de invierno, cerrando los últimos botones caminó hacia el escritorio frente a la ventana.

Hurgó en el cajón hasta que encontró un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, lo abrazó contra su pecho en un arrebato de encontrados sentimientos. Recordó entonces el día en que Ranma se fue otra vez a esa extraña tierra llamada Asgard, le parecía todo tan irreal como un sueño al pensar que él ya no se encontraba en este mundo. Poco después de eso ella había decidido mudarse al cuarto de su prometido con la excusa de que era más espacioso y podría dormir cómodamente con Iris. Pero ella sabía que la realidad era otra, el estar allí la hacía sentirse más cerca de Ranma, por las noches ella podía recordar sus aventuras, sus momentos juntos tan escasos como queridos y aquellos pocos pero preciosos días de felicidad que gozaron después de su retorno. Las porfiadas lágrimas regresaron al recordar nuevamente su partida. Akane buscó entonces bajo el cuello del pijama hasta sacar una piedra púrpura que colgaba de una hermosa y delgada cadena. Nunca se separaba de ella, esa hermosa gema de extraño y mágico resplandor le recordaba constantemente que su nueva relación con Ranma no era sólo un sueño, sino algo real. Con dulzura acarició sus labios con los dedos recordando la suave sensación de sus besos, con sus brazos rodeó su propio cuerpo queriendo buscar algún vestigio del calor de Ranma cuando la estrechaba con fuerza.

Mirando nuevamente el paquete sobre el escritorio se le ocurrió una extraña idea. Levantándose nuevamente, se abrigó con una pesada chaqueta y dejó la habitación.

La escalera quedó apoyada contra el borde del tejado, con algo de dificultad y bastante frío Akane trepó hasta el techo. Ya arriba caminó hasta llegar a aquel sitio donde tantas veces subiera Ranma para estar a solas. La vista era hermosa, se podía ver el mar de luces en que se había convertido el centro del distrito de Nerima, ¿por eso es que le gustaba tanto ese sitio? Miró hacia el cielo y murmuró algunas palabras que apenas podían ser escuchadas por el viento.

—Por favor te ruego, mamá, que alguien se acuerde de Ranma en este día, el no tiene a nadie con él ahora, no es justo, ¡yo quería estar con él!

Dejó escapar una lágrima solitaria, mientras estrechó fuerza entre los dedos el paquete de regalo y la brillante gema púrpura.

—Pero yo no puedo. Mamá, te pido que lo acompañes, ¡qué alguien se acuerde de él, que no esté solo! Que donde quiera que esté sienta hoy cariño, que no se sienta lejos de casa, que piense en mí… como yo en él.

Con la mano limpió su mejilla sin dejar de pedir en su silenciosa plegaría con toda la fuerza que existe en su corazón por aquél al que deseaba ver con tanto anhelo.

—Un día —prometió—, un día, lo juro, te daré mi regalo en persona, Ranma. Espera un poco más, sólo un poco.

Las lágrimas la traicionaron de nuevo, pero estaba sonriendo, porque Ranma le dijo una vez que le gustaba verla sonreír, que así se veía más linda. Era su cumpleaños, así que le daría el gusto en todo, sonreiría como nunca antes lo había hecho mirando las estrellas esperando que en una de ellas su amado pudiera verla y sentirse dichoso con ella.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ranma! —Akane gritó con todo el corazón—. ¡Te amo, te amo, nunca lo olvides!

**.**

Ranma entró en su habitación, como el resto de los soldados él tenía un pequeño cuarto con una ventana que daba a una espléndida vista a la ciudad y al hermoso tronco de Yggdrasil, con un pequeño escritorio al lado de la cama de líneas simples y un ropero para los distintos tipos de uniformes que tenía, más unos soportes en la pared para colgar las correas con las armas y equipos. Suspiraba cansado, tantas emociones en un día lo tenían completamente agotado. Jamás en su vida había sentido cosas así, pero trataba de mostrase tranquilo controlando lo mejor que podía sus propias emociones.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

El joven teniente dio un salto atrás al ver a Rashell y Méril apareciendo en la oscuridad para sorprenderlo, por poco desenfundó la katana.

— ¡Geez! ¿Ranma, qué pasó, qué no eras tan hábil, señor teniente? —Rashell dijo al verlo tan pálido todavía con los ojos abiertos como si no comprendiera todavía lo que había sucedido.

Méril rió con la broma mientras que Ranma reaccionando le propinó un fuerte coscorrón a Rashell que hizo eco en el pequeño cuarto.

— ¡Ah, ay, ay, ay, ay, pero qué carácter!, geez —con ambas manos en la cabeza y algo agachado se quejó—. Vaya manera de agradecernos nuestra preocupación.

Ranma ya más centrado los observó con notoria sorpresa.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo aquí?

—Pues ya te lo dijimos, hemos venido a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños —dijo Méril.

—Y a traerte personalmente nuestro regalo —agregó Rashell—. Aunque ya me estoy arrepintiendo de ello.

Los tres rieron con la broma, Ranma se veía nuevamente emocionado por el gesto de sus amigos, era la primera vez que sentía un vínculo de amistad tan fuerte como no lo tuvo jamás en su vida anterior en Nerima, ¿qué significaba eso de amigos que se preocupaban por él, que no lo amenazaban cada dos por tres ni trataban de hacerle alguna jugarreta? Se sentía relajado con ellos, confiado, eso también era nuevo para él.

Rashell sin decir más tomó del escritorio un par de copas de cristal que tenía preparadas con anterioridad, Ranma al notarlo se sintió algo tonto por no haber reparado en ellas antes, tal era el cansancio que tenía que ni siquiera se había percatado de eso. Méril traía consigo una extraña botella que destapó al instante.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? —Ranma preguntó algo temeroso—, ¡por favor, no más licor, que si sigo así dentro de poco andaré peor que Sergus!

—Pero este es especial, amigo Ranma —contestó Méril.

— ¡Geez! Sólo limítate a probarlo, no te arrepentirás —agregó Rashell risueño.

Ranma no se pudo negar, acercando lentamente la copa a sus labios dio un pequeño sorbo. Al reconocer un familiar sabor y aroma miró a sus amigos sorprendido.

— ¿Sake?

—Sí, sake, auténticamente originario de Midgard —dijo Méril—. Rashell pensó que tú cumpleaños deberías celebrarlo como en tu tierra, para que te sintieras en casa, o casi.

Sin poder responder Ranma se quedó en absoluto silencio, pero sus ojos lo hicieron por él. Era tan difícil controlar sus emociones al pensar en los amigos que ahora él tenía, podría sentirlos casi hermanos de sangre, compañeros de batalla jugándose siempre la vida, lugar donde los hombres forjan vínculos que difícilmente el destino puede deshacer.

— Espera, geez, ¿creías que eso era todo?, no me subestimes —Rashell sirvió una segunda copa, que con todo respeto la dejó en el escritorio abriendo la ventana para ver el frío y estrellado cielo de Asgard. Frente a la copa estaba la foto de Akane.

—Si nos disculpas, Ranma —dijo Méril.

—Nosotros nos retiraremos —continuó Rashell—. Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, espero disfrutes de nuestro regalo.

— ¿Pero a qué te refieres? —Ranma preguntó confundido.

Méril ya había salido, pero Rashell se quedó atrás dejando la botella de sake en la habitación.

—Muy simple, Ranma, ya te lo dijimos, el mejor regalo que podemos ofrecerte es hacerte sentir en casa. A pesar de que lo único que pudimos hacer fue conseguir un poco de Sake, pero también creo que ayudaría un poco que esa linda señorita te haga compañía. ¡Geez!, ¿qué más puedes necesitar?

Sin más decir desapareció cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Ranma se quedó unos minutos en absoluto silencio, con la copa de sake en la mano miró las estrellas. Se acercó al escritorio y con un ágil movimiento se sentó en el borde de la ventana. Después de un rato de mirar el cielo se fijó en la fotografía de Akane sobre el escritorio, con la copa que su amigo dejara a su lado.

—Como me gustaría que en verdad estuvieras aquí.

Con un suave movimiento bajó la mano y con su copa golpeó suavemente la otra delante de la fotografía haciendo un brindis imaginario con la única persona con qué deseaba celebrar ese momento.

—Gracias por todo, Akane, el sólo pensar en ti, saber que me amas y que me esperas es el mejor regalo que puedo tener.

Ranma alzó la copa bebiendo un poco antes de seguir mirando las estrellas y la oscura silueta de Yggdrasil adornada por pequeñas esferas de luz como si fueran cientos de luciérnagas de colores distintos. En aquel momento todas las emociones acumuladas durante el día al fin hicieron mella en su joven alma y una lágrima solitaria cayó sobre el contenido de la copa, endulzando el sake con felices recuerdos.

—Qué extraño, acabo de recordar ahora cuanto te gustaban las luciérnagas. Si estuvieras aquí para ver esto conmigo, Akane.

.

_**Continuará**_


	8. Intermedio Acto I

_**Intermedio Acto I**_

.

_**Crónicas de Asgard: Ragnarok**_**  
El Heredero del Cielo y la Tierra**

.

_**"El Heredero y el Cazador de Almas"**_

.

Más allá del cielo gris que anunciaba la proximidad de la tormenta, más allá de la tierra de los mortales, cruzando valles y bosques en los peligrosos límites del país de Asgard fuera de la protección de los dioses, un joven forastero caminaba ocultando su nombre bajo una gruesa capucha, sosteniendo los bordes de la capa negra con una mano ante el fuerte viento que remecía ramas, arrancaba hojas y hacía crujir los troncos de los milenarios árboles. Se movía rápido, como queriendo ganarle a los truenos que le pisaban los talones, o quizás ocultarse de algo más temible que la fuerza de la naturaleza.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí, ¿has visto alguna vez alimaña más extraña?

La voz ronca y raspada se escuchó por encima del coro de hoja, causando que el misterioso encapuchado se detuviera levantara la cabeza con firmeza mirando hacia las ramas de un viejo pino donde lo encontró de pie sobre una rama apostado contra el tronco. Era un hombre maduro de pelo negro y frondosa barba que vestía un ajustado uniforme de los _Fénix de Plata_ para el corpulento cuerpo que ostentaba, compuesto por una llamativa camisa azul con adornos de plata y pantalones negros con botas de idéntico color. Al instante el einjergar se dejó caer desde las alturas cortándole el paso al misterioso viajero. Cuando se escuchó una segunda voz a espaldas del viajero.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a regresar sabiendo que el amo te busca, creías que sus afilados ojos no llegarían hasta el bosque de _Myrkvidr_?

Era otro einjergar de los Fénix de Plata, igualmente de apariencia madura curtido en batallas, pelo castaño muy oscuro y de contextura delgada, que apareció entre los matorrales cerrándole toda posibilidad de regresar.

—Oh, chico, tienes muchas cosas que explicarle al amo —dijo el primero—, ¡al fin tus privilegios se acabaron, niño! Llegó la hora de pagar por todas las humillaciones que nos diste.

— ¡Venganza! —clamó el segundo de ellos reaccionó con vehemencia—, venganza por todas las veces que te creíste nuestro jefe, mocoso, ahora nos las pagarás todas juntas. Veremos qué tan grande eres sin la protección de nuestro amo.

El einjergar de barba desenfundó desde detrás de la cintura un par de espadas cortas, las que giró rápidamente haciendo exagerados aspavientos ufanándose de su habilidad. El hombre delgado dejó que su brazo colgara, desenredándose una larga cadena que tenía enrollada en el antebrazo, la que luego sostuvo tensándola con una mano mientras que con la otra empuñaba un largo bastón desde donde nacía la cadena teniendo por extremo una larga punta de acero que se veía opacada por el veneno con la que había sido bañada. Con un firme impulso comenzó a hacerla girar por encima de la cabeza amenazadoramente.

El viajero con la mitad superior del rostro cubierto por la sombra de la capucha pareció mirar detenidamente al primer einjergar, luego girar la cabeza apenas notoriamente para mirar al que lo rodeaba por atrás, para abrir los labios por primera vez desde que se encontrara con ellos.

—Dejen de estorbarme, o morirán —la voz juvenil fue fría y marcial.

Ambos einjergars reaccionaron con burlas a las palabras del joven.

—Aun no pierdes tu soberbia, mocoso, desconoces tu lugar. ¡Qué importa! Ahora llevaremos al amo tu cabeza.

El de la cadena también afiló la lengua.

— ¡No me importa si el amo te quería vivo! Has sido duro de encontrar, movilizar todo un pelotón únicamente para cazarte en medio de este endemoniado clima. Has causado demasiadas molestias como para concederte más tiempo de existencia.

Sin decir más el einjergar detuvo la cadena cuando en un rápido movimiento estiró el brazo arrojando la punta envenenada directo a la desprotegida espalda del viajero. Celebró por un instante cuando su arma alcanzó la capa, pero quedó perplejo cuando la punta de aceró desgarró la tela en el aire sin hallar a la presa.

— ¿Dónde está, dónde se metió?, donde —murmuró desesperado mirando en todas direcciones—. ¿Lo has visto?

—Qué se yo —respondió el primero igual de angustiado que su compañero—, no lo vi moverse, desapareció, juro que lo hizo.

— ¡Nadie puede desaparecer, imbécil!

—Entonces, dónde está, dímelo tú.

—Les advertí que morirían —se escuchó la voz del joven.

Ambos einjergars alzaron las cabezas para verlo de pie en lo alto de una rama ahora con el rostro descubierto. El joven tenía el cabello largo y negro algo ondulado, atado por una cinta plateada a la altura de los hombros desde donde seguía como una larga coleta muy desordenada que le caía hasta la cintura cuando no bailaba violentamente al son del viento con largos y desordenados mechones que caían a los lados del rostro. Los ojos de ese joven eran azules, fríos como el hielo, provocaron el miedo de los einjergars.

Vestía una camisa negra como los pantalones y las botas pesadas con protecciones de metal plateado. Por encima de la camisa usaba una fina cota de malla apenas perceptible contra la camisa por ser de un acero opaco y oscurecido. Las mangas eran largas cubriendo los antebrazos con protecciones de cuero negro y detalles en plata, las manos enguantadas y un delgado arnés de cuero que nacía de las pequeñas hombreras y se unía por holgadas cintas al pesado juego de cinturones del que colgaban cuchillas, bolsillos extras y algunos cristales muy pequeños de extraño resplandor y diversos colores engarzados en piezas de metal y finas y cortas cadenas que se mecían colgando del cinturón. Del arnés que con fuerza se abrazaba del toso del joven parecía también colgar la larga funda de una espada que se cruzaba por la espalda en diagonal, pudiéndose apreciar la prolongada empuñadura apareciendo por debajo de la capa y alzándose por encima del hombro del joven.

—Tienen una última oportunidad para desaparecer de mi presencia. Se van, o sus almas servirán eternamente a Hel como uno más de sus engendros.

Ambos einjergars se miraron entre sí confundidos, jamás habían visto al odiado mocoso hablar tanto, menos para mostrar misericordia, ¿qué era eso? Para guerreros crueles, tanto en la vida mortal como después de ella, que no entendían la piedad como un acto desinteresado sino como una muestra de debilidad sacaron la más lógica y peor de las conclusiones.

—Así que tienes miedo de enfrentarnos —rió el de barba—. No te preocupes, niño, seremos suaves contigo. Te mataremos rápidamente, en lo posible.

El par de einjergars se reían burlándose del joven, lo trataban de niño por su joven imagen que dependiendo del caso podría parecer tener entre dieciocho a veinte y algo años, aunque de cerca se podría ver perfectamente que la verdadera edad de aquel joven era un poco mayor, su contextura y facciones orientales lo rejuvenecían todavía más en apariencia en comparación a esos matones de ascendencia nórdica que enfrentaba.

Avari, el antiguo sirviente del dios Loki, sintió como despertaba y se alimentaba un antiguo rencor en su interior. Con un leve gesto que reveló apenas su sentir al torcer los labios, llevó una mano por encima del hombro para aferrar con firmeza la empuñadura de la espada. El metal cantó cuando se deslizó liberándose de la funda, no terminó de sacarla del todo cuando Avari gritó en un último movimiento cortando el aire con la espada, en el momento en que la hoja de acero se rodeó de una oscura aura, disparando una ráfaga de energía oscura con la forma de luna creciente. El ataque cayó en tierra justo entre los dos einjergars que no habían alcanzado a cerrar la boca desde la última carcajada cuando se burlaban del joven. La explosión siguiente los arrojó al suelo, sacudió las ramas, las hojas volaron despedazadas, el viento se detuvo y el sonido de la tormenta cesó también con respetuoso temor.

Tras el humo que dejó junto con una larga zanja de varios metros de largo sobre tierra chamuscada los dos einjergars sentados en el suelo se miraron entre sí incrédulos.

—Por los sagrados dioses, ¿qué fue eso? —exclamó el segundo einjergar con la cadena torpemente enredada sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando el viento se reanudó y recordaron que se aproximaba una tormenta, el humo fue disipado por completo y pudieron ver que más allá de la zanja y caminado lentamente se aproximaba Avari. En una mano sostenía casi colgando una espada de hoja gruesa y larga tanto como la empuñadura, con una franja de acero oscurecido en el centro donde sobresalía una hilera de runas más antiguas que la historia de Asgard, la protección de la mano era una compleja serie de pequeñas figuras que asemejaban a monstruosas deformaciones de demonios y seres desconocidos, al igual como los detalles góticos que rodeaban la esfera roja en el pendón, que al apreciarse más de cerca se distinguiría que la esfera era en realidad la figura de la cabeza de un demonio; era una espada de leyendas cantadas en otro tiempo, un arma que en manos de dioses y mortales había tenido muchos nombres famosos, desde reyes humanos hasta seres infernales, historias que siempre acababan en las mayores desgracias, el nombre de esa espada en la lengua más antigua conocida era "Gram".

Sin embargo, aquel conocimiento iba más allá de las simples mentes de esos einjergars que recuperando los bríos se levantaron otra vez llenos de arrogancia, cuando debieron haber temido y huido.

— Lindo truco, por un momento creí que podías usar algo de magia como los señores de Asgard, pero no es lo suficientemente bueno como para engañarnos.

—Sí, sí, no puedes engañarnos con esa actitud pomposa. Vamos a enseñarle a esa carita tuya de bebé lo que es el dolor.

El primer einjergar corrió hacia Avari con las espadas cortas cruzadas delante del cuerpo. Avari lo esperó poniéndose en guardia. Las espadas chocaron, forcejearon un segundo, se separaron y comenzaron a intercambiar rápidos golpes en los que el metal chirriaba y soltaba chispas. El einjergar se veía extremadamente hábil con las dos espadas, pero Avari no se veía esforzarse en lo más mínimo para contenerlo mientras empuñaba la gran espada con una única mano.

El joven Avari sintió una amenaza a sus espaldas y saltó hacía atrás un segundo antes de que la cadena del otro einjergar lo atrapara, la cual chocó contra las espadas de su compañero enredándose con las hojas.

— ¡Idiota, fíjate en lo que haces!

—Es muy rápido.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en recoger la cadena sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, giró lentamente con temor para encontrarse con Avari, erguido y tranquilamente mirándolo con un atemorizante resplandor de ira en los ojos.

—Tú... tú… —murmuró el einjergar antes de reaccionar con desesperación—, ¡muere!

Soltó la cadena y en un rápido movimiento desenfundó una daga de hoja curva a la vez que giró el cuerpo ejecutando una letal estocada, pero Avari fue más rápido cuando lo evitó dando un calmado paso hacia un costado para luego asirlo firmemente por la muñeca, dejando el brazo del einjergar estirado. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, éste le devolvió una insultante amenaza, entonces en un suave pero rápido movimiento que parecía carecer de fuerza el joven giró la mano. Se escuchó el tronar de los huesos del brazo del einjergar, los dedos se abrieron involuntariamente dejando caer la cuchilla. A pesar del dolor que derramaban los ojos del desdichado hombre, Avari esta vez no tuvo piedad, jaló el brazo con fuerza hacia él para recibir el cuerpo de su oponente con una brutal patada en el abdomen, el cuerpo del hombre se dobló como un si fuese un saco de tela antes de salir disparado con potencia. El cuerpo voló directo hacia su compañero que en ese preciso momento corría hacia ellos queriendo auxiliarlo, chocaron y enredándose sus cuerpos ambos se estrellaron contra un árbol cercano.

Avari al verlos aturdidos y lastimados no emitiendo más que quejidos enfundó la portentosa espada Gram. Miró a los patéticos oponentes y pensó por un momento si no sería más conveniente acabar definitivamente con ellos. Alzó el brazo, abrió la mano, estiró los dedos, cerró los ojos, una energía oscura lo envolvió.

—No.

Cerró la mano y la energía se disipó al instante. No valía la pena una muerte más en el decadente universo. Había decidido marcharse cuando algo lo inquieto. Miró a sus alrededores, las nubes negras ya estaban sobre él y unas cuantas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre las hojas de los árboles. Él no se movió. La respiración del joven se volvió suave, casi imperceptible, las manos temblaban ligeramente y sin mover la cabeza los ojos sí lo hacían lentamente de un costado a otro, siguiendo cada rama, cada hoja, cada extraña silueta que creía ver en la oscuridad del bosque. Veía de reojo la empuñadura de la Gram por encima de su hombro y lamentó haberla guardado tan deprisa, ahora la sentía muy lejos de su mano, tan lejos como cruzar de extremo a extremo el bosque cuando reconoció con su percepción espiritual aquella conocida y odiada existencia.

—Avari, Avari, Avari —se escuchó una voz tétrica, rasposa, que pasaba de los tonos bajos y oscuros a los altos y molestos sin mesura, voz que siseaba desde todas direcciones, detrás de cada árbol, rama o roca—, mal niño, muy mal niño. Vidas yo no te enseñé a perdonar, ¿o sí? No, no lo hice, no, no. ¿No matarás a esos patéticos oponentes, no destruirás sus almas, no beberás de su sangre antes de enviarlos a Nilfhel envueltos en sus propias vísceras como un regalo para la reina de la desgracia? ¿No, no, no lo harás? ¿No?

El joven Avari mostró una faceta desconocida hasta ahora en él. El antiguo comandante de las fuerzas oscuras que destruyeron al reino de Alvheim de los elfos de la luz había palidecido, los ojos se contrajeron en un repentino e involuntario signo de temor antes de conseguir volver a dominar otra vez cada músculo de su cuerpo. El dúo de einjergars se estaba recuperando del golpe, escuchando la aterradora voz que para ellos era la de un demonio se pusieron rápida y torpemente de pie tratando de aferrarse entre ellos, adoptando una nerviosa guardia espalda contra espalda mirando en todas direcciones con desesperación.

— ¡Allí, sobre ese árbol! —gritó el segundo einjergar, que sin esperar corrió hacia su cadena tirada en el suelo, la cogió sin detenerse, pasó por el lado de Avari pero el joven parecía hundido en sus propios temores y no se dio cuenta de lo que el hombre hacía hasta que fue demasiado tarde, cuando éste levantó el brazo y giró la cadena preparándose para atacar.

Avari reaccionó mirando primero al einjergar que quedó atrás y rápidamente volvió la vista al frente como no creyendo la osadía de aquel sujeto, cuando en un desesperado intento fuera de su habitual frialdad alzó la voz en una desesperada orden.

— ¡Detente, insensato, no lo hagas!

Pero fue demasiado tarde. El hombre ya había arrojado el afilado extremo de la cadena como una saeta directa hacia la oscura silueta, por un segundo el einjergar creyó que lo conseguiría, cuando aquella silueta movió el brazo en una fracción de segundo atrapando la punta de la filosa hoja con la mano desnuda. Ambos hombres ahogaron un quejido de sorpresa y temor cuando la silueta se estiro, pues se encontraba acuclillado sobre la rama revelando ser un hombre muy algo con el cuerpo desproporcionadamente delgado como un horrible espantapájaros. Los largos y huesudos dedos que sostenían la hoja comenzaron a derramar una línea de sangre negra que contrastaba horriblemente con la cadavérica palidez de la piel.

Entonces abanicó la mano haciendo que la cadena se enredara en su propio brazo y antes de que el einjergar reaccionara ya había realizado un rápido y diestro movimiento para causar que el otro extremo de la cadena ondulara y rodeara el antebrazo del hombre. El einjergar no alcanzó siquiera a responder cuando sintió la fuerza que comenzó a jalarlo, las botas se deslizaron por el suelo levantando polvo en un desesperado intento por detenerse, el sujeto sobre el árbol comenzó a recoger rápidamente la cadena como si se encontrara en alguna clase de pesca.

—Es demasiado fuerte —murmuró el einjergar —, ya, ¡ya no puedo sostenerlo!

Finalmente sintió una fuerza sobrenatural tirar de su cuerpo, no pudiendo resistirse ni tampoco librarse de la mortal atadura de la cadena, los pies cedieron despegándose del suelo, todo el cuerpo del einjergar fue jalado con tal potencia que salió disparado en el aire en dirección de la silueta.

Lo que sucedería después sería espantoso, el sujeto a una velocidad impresionante ya tenía empuñada una descomunal arma; un largo bastón de oscuro metal que terminaba en una descomunal hoja curva en su extremo, era una guadaña de feroz diseño. Sin detenerse el sujeto saltó para encontrarse en el aire con su desesperada víctima.

El grito de terror del einjergar fue acompañado por el espantoso sonido de carne cortada, cuando en el aire se vio el resplandor de un torbellino de destellos de plata. Al final el sujeto de larga estampa cayó con la suavidad de un gato agazapándose en el suelo, sosteniendo con el brazo por sobre su hombro el extremo inferior de la gran guadaña con el largo bastón cruzándose descansando sobre la espalda, cuya hoja estaba teñida de sangre, para luego caer tras él una lluvia de sangre y carne de los restos despedazados del einjergar entre fragmentos de armadura y tela, chapoteando en un charco carmesí.

—No puede ser verdad —dijo el otro einjergar ante los restos de su compañero. Vio paralizado de terror como aquellos pedazos de carne se volvían blancos como la nieve, al no ser un cuerpo mortal sino una existencia astral materializada por la magia de Asgard, antes de deshacerse en pequeñas partículas de luz que ascendieron rápidamente arrastradas por el viento; el alma del pobre desdichado había dejado la segunda vida para regresar al ciclo de las almas.

—Tú...

Ambas espadas cortas vibraban en las temblorosas manos, una mezcla de miedo e ira lo posesionó.

—Por qué, tú, maldito...

El sujeto se levantó ante ellos.

El cuerpo completo lo tenía enfundado en un traje negro, ajustado por una cota de malla muy fina rota en varias partes enterrándose los anillos en la rasgada camisa, algunas partes de armadura cubrían las articulaciones, los hombres, los muslos, pero todas parecían ser de distintos juegos dando la lúgubre impresión de que se había armado con los restos de anteriores víctimas, además de una gran cantidad de delgadas correas de cuero oscuro con hebillas de plata que parecían presionar varias partes de las extremidades. ¿Era en realidad humano? No podían ver el rostro dado la distancia y la oscuridad, pero sí pudieron ver el brillo de los dientes, alargados y afilados como los de una bestia, cuando sonrió. Apoyó el extremo inferior del largo bastón en el suelo encajando los pequeños dientes de acero que allí tenía, luciendo una hilera de runas de metal negro engarzadas a lo largo del bastón en una espiral que lo rodeaba de extremo a extremo, también pudieron ver en detalle la enorme hoja curva de la guadaña que se curvaba por encima de la cabeza del sujeto, con un refuerzo más grueso en la parte superior de la hoja y pequeños dientes apenas perceptibles en la parte inferior y más afilada del acero. La incipiente lluvia comenzó a desparramar la sangre que teñía por completo el acero de la guadaña goteando en grandes gotas carmesí sobre la capucha del extraño.

Él inclinó la cabeza mostrando todavía un poco más los bestiales dientes, un largo mechón negro se deslizó de debajo de la capucha cayendo casi hasta la cintura, tapando la mitad de lo poco que ya se veía del rostro, un cabello oscuro, opaco, liso y desordenado. Los hombros temblaron, era como si se estuviera riendo, más que eso, conteniendo una risa estridente cuando cerró los labios presionándolos con fuerza, entonces habló:

—Mucho tiempo no verte, no, no verte, niño. Sí, mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo. Ah, sí, tiempo.

La oscura voz del extraño hombre producía escalofríos, especialmente cuando se detenía con sus extraños siseos y sonidos que emitía con los dientes a medio cerrar. Movió la cabeza lentamente en dirección del otro einjergar de los Fénix de Plata, el cuál tembló todavía más, cuando sintió que debajo de la capucha los ojos de ese extraño ser lo traspasaban como una espada afilada.

—Demasiados intrusos... oh, sí, demasiados para mi gusto. Tú no los invitaste, tú no, niño, ¿no? Yo tampoco, no, tampoco. Fiesta privada es ésta, sí, privada, sí, sí, sí.

— ¡Déjalo! —gritó Avari extrañamente alterado.

Pero se vio interrumpido cuando el einjergar de barba se abalanzó contra el sujeto de la guadaña, queriendo aprovechar el que se encontraba distraído con Avari.

— ¡Muere, demonio! —gritó el einjergar, cuando saltó a un metro de él creyendo que ya lo tenía, pues el extraño no se había movido siquiera un centímetro como si en realidad no hubiera reparado en el einjergar. Pero al caer con un rápido golpe con ambas espadas la figura del extraño se desvaneció en el aire como si estuviera hecho de neblina.

—Por la espalda atacas, einjergar, por la espalda. Emboscar, engañar, cazar… Oh, sí, ¡me gusta!

La tétrica voz fue seguida por una estridente risa.

— ¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta!

Avari se puso en guardia. El einjergar al notar la seriedad del joven sudó frío temiendo más allá de lo que podría imaginar, más cuando sus ojos volvían una y otra vez a la mancha de sangre que dejó su compañero.

— ¡Me gusta tanto que te mandaré rápidamente al infierno!

Se escuchó un aterrador alarido cuando el malévolo ser apareció en el aire justo por encima del einjergar, con la capa abierta y girando la guadaña por encima de la cabeza. El einjergar al verlo pensó que tenía una oportunidad arrojando una de sus espadas hacia su oponente, pero la espada lo traspasó cuando desapareció otra vez a metros de él, reaccionó con pánico cuando el extraño apareció otra vez delante de él, la sádica sonrisa que vio en aquél rostro descubierto fue lo último que pudo presenciar antes de que un destello de plata lo traspasara desde la cabeza hasta la entrepierna, terminando la punta de la guadaña enterrándose en el suelo entre sus pies. Dolor, angustia, terror, los últimos sentimientos que se vieron en la mirada de aquel einjergar antes de que su cuerpo explotara en un chorro de sangre y se desprendiera en dos partes que se desplomaron por separado, para después desaparecer desintegrándose en pequeñas partículas de luz al igual como antes fuera la suerte de su compañero.

El extraño cargó la guadaña sobre el hombro, se irguió y miró al último que quedaba, al joven Avari que ni siquiera había parpadeado ante lo sucedido no abandonando en ningún momento la seriedad del rostro, ni la perfecta postura de defensa con la espada Gram férreamente empuñada con ambas manos. El extraño alzó la mano dejando caer hacia atrás la capucha. El rostro de aquel sujeto era la encarnación de la muerte más odiada, el rostro pálido sufría de tal delgadez que se pegaba al cráneo dibujando las sinuosas concavidades del cráneo; el cabello era negro, liso, sin brillo, muy largo que cayó hasta la cintura por delante y detrás del cuerpo en desordenados mechones; los labios ennegrecidos tenían la marca de la sangre seca de viejas heridas, sangre negra como la de los demonios de Hel; una boca grande para el rostro enjuto mostraba dientes afilados como los de un animal y una sonrisa llena de maledicencia, como si realmente gozara ver sangre derramada, dolor y terror en las víctimas a las que perseguía; los ojos, aquellos ojos parecieran ser completamente blancos a menos que uno se fijara muy bien en las pequeñas pupilas blanqueadas contraídas en un eterno gesto de odio enajenado como el de un maniático, con el borde de los ojos rodeados de un halo negruzco por la sangre de las venas inyectadas violentamente. Se podían ver algunos adornos de plata colgando de las orejas rasgadas y cortadas por viejas heridas.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por largos y silenciosos segundos, la lluvia se hizo constante, un murmullo de golpes contra las hojas como el suspiro expectante de un imaginario público. Avari no descansó un momento la atención que tenía puesta tanto en el sanguinario sujeto como en su propia defensa, cuando se movió levantando alzando la hoja de la espada a la altura del rostro, donde la sostuvo horizontalmente con la punta recta hacia el frente, girando ligeramente el torso y separando un poco más las piernas. El extraño respondió con una risa burlesca, como si en ningún momento se preocupara de la situación con una relajada actitud.

—Avari —siseó el extraño en un inusual tono de placer cuando terminó de girar el cuerpo y encararlo.

—Dainn —respondió Avari sin demostrar sentir alguno, dando a conocer finalmente el nombre del misterioso cazador.

—Niño —sonrió de forma grotesca con una mirada de demencia—, ¿acaso no me has extrañado, no, extrañar al viejo Dainn?

Avari respondió al instante irguiendo el cuerpo, cambiando la espada de mano para estirar el brazo derecho con la palma extendida apuntando directamente al cazador.

—Ah, tan aburrido, sí, aburrido como siempre, niño —Dainn dejó las burlas cuando posó la mirada en la flamante espada rodeada por una inquietante energía—. Esa espada, Gram, sí, has crecido, crecido mucho, sí, sí, crecido. El amo Loki no supo cuidar bien de ti, no, le dije que debías morir hace mucho tiempo, mucho. Un mortal no es de confianza, no, no, sólo muerto es de confianza.

—Regresa al infierno —Avari respondió fríamente—, maestro.

Dainn congeló la sonrisa al instante que tomó con ambas manos el largo bastón de su arma y girando el cuerpo como tomando impulsó, arrojó con tal potencia la guadaña que giró como un gigantesco boomerang directo al cuerpo del joven. Pero sin sorprenderse Avari reaccionó.

— _¡Oscuridad del Alma!_

La explosión de magia oscura arrasó con todos los árboles alrededor de ellos, desde el centro del círculo de humo y fuego la silueta de Avari emergió en un rápido salto que lo elevó por encima del caos. En un segundo escudriñó bajo sus pies, pero la repentina sensación de oscuridad le advirtió que miraba en la dirección equivocada. Alzó la cabeza y allí estaba Dainn, que desarmado cayó velozmente como una bala de cañón sobre el joven dando un giro rápido con el cuerpo para propinar una fuerte patada sobre la espalda al joven, regresándolo con gran fuerza al suelo. Antes de estrellarse Avari reaccionó a pesar del intenso dolor, giró el cuerpo justo a tiempo para caer pesadamente con los pies y una mano dejando un pronunciado cráter al hundir la tierra a su alrededor.

Avari ahogó un quejido de dolor cerrando sus dientes a base de fuerza de voluntad, no alcanzó a levantar una rodilla cuando al alzar los ojos se encontró con el puño de Dainn frente a su rostro. El golpe retumbó como uno de los relámpagos que ahora cruzaban el cielo enviándolo a estrellarse contra el tronco de un árbol como si lo hubiera embestido un toro. Pero Dainn no cesó su ataque, con una velocidad sobrehumana se deslizó antes de que Avari cayera al suelo para rematarlo en el abdomen con un poderoso golpe con la rodilla hundiéndolo en el destrozado tronco. Avari ahogó un quejido, los ojos se abrieron y las pupilas se contrajeron de dolor. El cazador retrocedió un par de pasos sin perder la sonrisa, vio al joven tambalearse ante él, caer de rodillas sin aire hasta apoyar las manos en el suelo escupiendo una bocanada de sangre.

—Niño, ¿todavía no sabes cómo luchar, no? —Dainn siseó para luego suspirar con una muy mal fingida lástima—. Misericordia por esos einjergars mostraste tener, sí, sus vidas patéticas perdonar, sí, perdonar, tú infierno por ello has de tener. No, no importa que a Loki tu traicionar, niño, no, no importarme en nada; pero él me pagó, sí, para enseñarte me necesitó, los caminos del dolor recorrer, enseñarte, sí, el arte del tormento, instruirte en la gloria de la muerte perfecta, ¡perfecta muerte, perfecta agonía! ¡Maravillosa muerte! No… y no toleraré que insultes el sagrado arte de la muerte. Tengo una reputación que cuidar, niño, sí, una reputación que cuidar y tú no estropear, no, ¿tantos años perder, tanto esfuerzo malograr, por un mísero acto de piedad a tu maestro humillar, sí, eso es lo que quieres, humillar, molestar, enfadar? ¡Airar!

No tuvo piedad de Avari que se encontraba de rodillas ante él y pateó su costado cruelmente haciéndolo rodar por el lodo. A pesar del dolor el joven trató otra vez de levantarse, con la mano temblorosa sostenía porfiadamente la empuñadura de la espada Gram cuando volvió a arrodillarse dificultosamente.

— ¡Pagarás!, niño insensato, oh, sí, pagarás a Dainn el tiempo perdido, pagarás, pagarás, ¡pagarás!

Con la misma rabia volvió a patear el cuerpo de Avari, pero el joven reaccionó utilizando aquel impulso lo hizo rodar y apoyó una mano en el suelo con fuerza para despegarse del suelo y en un rápido giro alzarse en el aire, a la vez que arrojó la flamante espada Gram contra su oponente.

— ¿Oh? —Dainn exclamó sorprendido por la reacción de su antiguo pupilo y saltó evitando la espada de Avari con extrema facilidad, pero en el aire se percató de que el joven tenía los brazos estirados apuntándolo con las manos abiertas.

— _¡Oscuridad del Alma!_ —Avari gritó enfurecido.

Dainn no pudo hacer nada, recibió el impacto del rayo de magia oscura de lleno con el cuerpo desapareciendo en el interior de una explosión que sacudió al bosque. La explosión iluminó el oscurecido cielo gris, pero Avari no se detuvo y corrió a toda velocidad para hacerse otra vez con su espada que se había clavado en un árbol y girar otra vez en posición de defensa. El cuerpo de Dainn cayó arrastrando una estela de humo con la túnica rasgada, pero a pocos metros del suelo giró recuperándose para caer de forma perfecta, a pesar de lo maltratado que aparentaba encontrarse se enderezó como si no sintiera dolor alguno y un extraño brillo dominó su mirada.

—Eso me dolió, niño, sí, me dolió.

Con la mano frotó su rostro limpiando algo de la sangre negra que caía por el costado de la frente, para lamerla con un placer enfermizo.

—Me dolió mucho, mucho, uhm... —murmuró distraídamente, dedicado únicamente al placer de lamerse la mano—. ¡Glorioso, sangre de mi propio cuerpo!, oh, años y años que no probaba este sabor, ¡delicioso! —gritó antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Avari no respondió, mantuvo la defensa en alto tanto como su silencio, pero el rostro del joven comenzó a mostrar molestia a medida que los segundos transcurrían y el cazador seguía pensando únicamente en saborear su propia sangre.

—Estás enfermo —murmuró al fin hastiado.

— ¡SÍ! —Dainn respondió efusivo—, ¡enfermo de sangre, sangre, hermosa sangre!

Entonces cambió inesperadamente la risa por un silencio frío, tanto que recordaba al mismísimo Avari o peor, el brillo en la mirada de Dainn se volvió como un par de cuchillas en la oscuridad. Avari notó el cambio, se sorprendió, no, aunque lo negara a sí mismo en su orgullo lo que sintió fue repentino temor recorrerle la espalda. Miró atentamente los ojos del cazador, cómo le costaba mantener esa mirada, muchos hombres valientes habían enloquecido de terror sólo por tratar de desafiarlo, pero el joven tenía la fuerza de voluntad para mantener su espíritu firme ante la imagen de la seguridad de la muerte que pierde a las almas humanas, cuando notó otra cosa en el reflejo lejano de los ojos del cazador.

Avari saltó rápidamente hacia un costado, justo a tiempo para evitar la guadaña de Dainn que regresaba girando en el aire a tal velocidad que ya casi parecía una especie de disco mortal al no poder distinguirse la forma del bastón o de la hoja de acero partiendo en dos el árbol que se encontraba a espaldas del joven. Dainn atrapó el bastón de su arma arrastrando los pies por el suelo dada la fuerza con la que venía, pero inmediatamente saltó para tratar de alcanzar al joven en el aire.

— ¡No escaparás, niño, no!

El joven giró el cuerpo en el aire y antepuso la hoja de la Gram en un desesperado intento por defenderse, cuando ambos aceros chocaron desprendiendo chispas.

— ¡No puedes ganar, no, no puedes con una espada que no sabes usar! ¡No sabes!

Pero Avari sonrió. La espada Gram se rodeó en un instante de una poderosa aura oscura estallando al final en un fulgor que expulsó una onda de energía que los separó a ambos en el aire. Dainn cayó violentamente contra el suelo sin control alguno, chocó con la cabeza y su cuerpo dio violentos tumbos como un muñeco de trapo. Avari por el contrario dio un acrobático giro para caer con los pies, pero la fuerza fue tal que se arrastró por el suelo teniendo que enterrar la punta de la espada para conseguir detenerse

El cuerpo de Dainn se encontraba boca abajo, con el brazo estirado sosteniendo todavía el bastón de la guadaña. La mano tembló ligeramente, luego el resto del cuerpo, levantó el otro brazo, apoyó la mano y se separó del suelo con aparente dificultad. Apenas hubo separado el rostro de la tierra tuvo un acceso de tos y vomitó una gran cantidad de sangre negra. Comenzó a reír entre dientes, se incorporó lentamente y a medida que lo hacía su risa iba en aumento, a pesar de las heridas no aparentaba más que una enferma felicidad.

— ¡La Gram es buena! Maravillosa, espada maravillosa, sí, ¡sí! Extrañaba mucho, mucho, su hambre de almas. Ah, sí, sí, la espada de los mil condenados, es buena, muy buena.

Contradiciendo la antes aparente debilidad de su cuerpo se movió con energía adoptando una fiera postura de batalla.

— ¡Demasiado buena para un niño, oh sí, para un niño que no ama la sangre como tú, maldito fracaso!

Y se abalanzó velozmente en contra de Avari, el joven hizo lo mismo tratando de no perder en ningún momento la plena concentración en cada movimiento de su maestro, pero al arrojar el primer golpe con su espada Dainn desapreció nuevamente ante sus ojos. Avari se detuvo, no se mostró sorprendido y se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar un corte horizontal de la guadaña que venía desde atrás que casi lo peinó. Entonces Avari apoyando una mano en el suelo levantó el resto del cuerpo casi en posición invertida golpeando con ambos pies el rostro de Dainn que estaba a sus espaldas. El cazador perdió el balance, Avari terminó el movimiento con un rápido giro, cayó de pie y volvió a acometer tratando de aprovechar la oportunidad. Pero en el preciso instante que parecía estar a la merced del joven, el ojo de Dainn volvió a reflejar aquel brillo mezcla de maldad y astucia.

Avari lanzó un golpe en diagonal creyendo que ya tenía a Dainn en su poder, dispuesto a partirlo en dos con la espada Gram cuando se detuvo bruscamente justo frente a él. Un fuerte dolor en su abdomen lo hizo bajar la mirada lentamente para darse cuenta de que Dainn había sido más rápido de lo que podía ver y había antepuesto la parte inferior del largo bastón de la guadaña con sus pequeñas pero efectivas puntas de acero incrustadas en los anillos de la cota de malla del joven. No era un daño profundo pero sí muy doloroso, lo suficiente como para detenerlo, entonces Dainn aprovechó la oportunidad y desencajando su arma del cuerpo de Avari con un brusco movimiento realizó un giro completo para decapitarlo con el filo del arma. A pesar del dolor Avari se dejó caer rodando hacia un lado justo a tiempo para evitar la muerte y sin dejar de girar interpuso varios metros de distancia entre ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa, niño, aún después de tantos años de entrenamiento te molesta el dolor?, ¿no? —Dainn no dejaba de sonreír como divertido—. Entiende que el dolor es placer, ¡placer!

La risa maniática comenzó a exasperar a Avari, endureciendo aún más la fría mirada se levantó con pies inseguros por el dolor de su abdomen, una mancha de humedad teñía la camisa. Con la respiración agitada se llevó una mano al abdomen y lo presionó enterrando los dedos a través de sus propias heridas y se tensó dominando el intenso dolor, entonces levantó la mano para ver una gran cantidad de su propia sangre cubriéndola, sin demorar apoyó la mano sobre la hoja de la Gram y la sangre comenzó a deslizarse formando canales sobre el acero. La Gram se envolvió ahora de un resplandor intenso y rojizo.

— ¿Qué haces, niño? —Dainn dejó de reír mirándolo con curiosidad, cuando los ojos del cazador se entrecerraron en un atisbo de molestia—. ¿Pretendes usar los malditos trucos de esa bruja en mi contra? ¿Acaso no aprendes, no, miserable niño, por qué insistes en hacerme enojar?

—Prometo... —murmuró Avari dolorosamente—, qué pagarás por esto, Dainn.

Avari empuñó la espada con ambas manos y la luz rojiza aumentó mientras pequeños rayos como de electricidad del mismo color rojo intenso la comenzaban a cubrir por completo.

— ¿Uh?...

Ante la mirada de estupidez del cazador, Avari apoyó un pie con firmeza para impulsarse hacia adelante a la vez que ejecutó un golpe con su espada como abanicando el aire con ella.

— _¡Mareas de Sangre!_

La energía de la espada se liberó transformándose en una gigantesca ola roja que avanzó arrasándolo todo en dirección del cazador. Éste se quedó quieto observando hacia arriba aquella destrucción que venía sobre él con una mirada vacía. La ola de energía arrasó con la tierra, árboles y rocas que encontró en el camino, nada se salvó de aquella destructora magia que fue como la ira de un dios.

.

La lluvia se volvió intensa, el agua dibujaba pequeños canales desde el cabello del joven Avari, deslizándose por las mejillas emblanquecidas hasta formar grandes goterones en el mentón. Se encontraba solo, de rodillas ante el inicio de una gran zanja de tierra chamuscada, un nuevo claro se había creado en ese bosque donde no había vida, sino que las marcas como si un dragón hubiese pasado por allí consumiéndolo todo con intensa ira.

El joven parecía perdido con la mirada puesta en la espada que ahora vibraba con una suave y fría aura azulada, tan fría que el metal lastimaba sus manos, el agua de lluvia que bañaba comenzó a formar una fina capa de hielo, algo en su interior parecía desconfiar de su propia arma.

Aquella solemnidad fue interrumpida cuando percibió un sonido distinto y más fuerte que la lluvia. Desde las sombras de las ramas pudo ahora escuchar con claridad el batir de palmas como si algún secreto admirador estuviera justo ahora aclamándolo.

—Dainn... — murmuró con frialdad, sabiendo que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir combatiendo.

— ¡Bien, muy bien, eso fue divertido! ¡Oh, sí, qué divertido! —gritaba Dainn sin dejar de aplaudir, pero no podía el joven saber exactamente dónde se encontraba—. ¡Sí, sangre, mucha sangre, así es como se hace, mi niño! Me haces sentir orgulloso, infame traidor, orgulloso y con mayor sed de tu sangre, sí, tu sangre, ¡tú sangre!

Al fin pudo dar con él, se encontraba de pie sobre una rama muy alta de uno de los pinos que sobrevivieron en los contornos de la tierra quemada. Dejó de aplaudir y haciendo una burlesca reverencia dio media vuelta dándole la espalda.

— ¡Dainn, maldito animal, no me ignores! —gritó furioso—. ¿No viniste a matarme?

—Asesinarte no es mi trabajo, ¡no!, no por ahora... —respondió Dainn lentamente como gozando cada segundo que veía el rostro enfurecido de su joven alumno—, sólo a mi discípulo quería ver y saludar, saludar, oh sí. Pero saber tienes, saber, saber que un día si el amo así disponer de tu vida quiere, si ordenármelo, ordenármelo sí... matarte tendré, niño.

Dainn desapareció como una sombra, pero su voz pudo escucharse por última vez haciendo eco en el frío bosque de Asgard.

— ¡Ahora trabajo tener, sí, trabajo que no permite a Dainn divertirse más contigo, niño! Una pequeña princesa que cazar, cliente impaciente, ah, impaciente, sí. Hasta entonces, cuando tu sangre me llame, cuando tu muerte finalmente pueda degustar ¡sí!, ¡hasta el día de tu perdición, mocoso!

Un trueno rompió con la uniformidad de la lluvia, Avari ahora sí que estaba solo. Levantó el rostro y dejó que el agua lo refrescara, una extraña mezcla de sentimientos se combinaba con el dolor de los golpes y la herida de su abdomen. Pero lo peor era la decepción, de sí mismo, de su nueva espada, de saber que aún no era capaz de asesinar a ese einjergar que era peor que todos los engendros de Hel juntos, a ese einjergar al que había sido entregado por Loki para aprender el arte de la guerra y de la muerte. Su maestro, un animal sediento de sangre que no lo asesinó durante todos esos años porque si a alguien Dainn parecía temer de verdad, ese alguien era el dios Loki Laufeyiarson. ¿Una razón más para odiarlo?, ¿por haber tenido que vivir su infancia al lado de monstruos como ése?, o por no haberle permitido morir con ellos cuando más lo deseaba.

—Maestro Dainn —murmuró—, sigues siendo un maldito sádico.

.

_**Continuará**_


	9. Capítulo 7: La leyenda de los ocho

**VII**

**La Leyenda de los Ocho Dragones**

**.**

— ¿Las tierras exteriores —preguntó Ranma—, y dónde queda eso?

En el enorme estudio de la dama Freya con sus altos ventanales que tenían de fondo una hermosa panorámica de la ciudad del Valhalla y del otro extremo las repisas con centenares de libros que alcanzaban el lejano techo de piedra, se encontraba la dama y sus dos oficiales einjergars discutiendo sobre un tema que definiría muchas cosas en el futuro, aunque en ese momento no lo pareciera en absoluto.

—Son las tierras al este cruzando el océano de Asgard —respondió Belenus —, y sí —agregó al notar la mirada perdida de Ranma—, existe un océano en Asgard.

Ranma se quedó en silencio unos segundos pensando, o aparentando hacerlo, antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Así qué el problema es recuperar algo que no sabemos exactamente lo que es, en un lugar que no conocemos enfrentando quizás qué enemigos de los que no tenemos la más remota idea? ¿Algo más? ¿No? Ah, perfecto, ¡demonios!, esto me da un excelente presentimiento.

— ¡Teniente! —lo reprendió la diosa al escucharlo maldecir con tanta liviandad en su presencia.

—Yo, ah, lo siento, dama Freya —se disculpó algo apenado pero no muy arrepentido —. ¡Maldición!, ¡juro que yo no quise decir eso! Eh, ¿lo acabo de hacer de nuevo, verdad?

Belenus se encogió de hombros mientras que la dama Freya suspiró irritada. Ranma optó finalmente por guardar silencio, un silencio que pronto fue compartido por ellos cada uno en sus propias cavilaciones. Freya parecía realmente preocupada por la situación difícil que tenía entre manos y no cesaba de recordar con molestia a su hermano Freyr como el único responsable de haberle heredado semejante tarea.

—Definitivamente no podemos enviar a un contingente, salir de la ciudad bajo la prohibición de Odín ya es una falta grave —dijo Belenus rompiendo el silencio—. Pero ir a las tierras exteriores es algo mucho peor, a ningún einjergar se le perdonaría algo así, romper el bloqueo que existe con las tierras de los exiliados, ni siquiera a un dios se le perdonaría tal falta.

Ranma escuchó la explicación del capitán con atención y no pudo evitar mirar a la dama cuando ésta inclinó el rostro pensando lo mismo que él.

—Entonces, si tratáramos de ir y nos descubrieran, a la dama Freya podrían...

—Cómo señora del escuadrón asumiría la completa responsabilidad por nuestras acciones —respondió el capitán con una seriedad que causó temor—, sin contar que ya nuestra señora no se encuentra en la mejor disposición hacia el consejo de los Aesirs por lo sucedido con su hermano, nuestro señor Freyr.

—Ah, oh —un extraño sentimiento de culpa afloró en el corazón del joven, inclusive él podía notar el dolor que cubría los ojos de la diosa cada vez que recordaban lo sucedido con Lord Freyr y no podía evitar sentirse cómplice de todo lo ocurrido—. No, eso sería muy malo, no podemos permitir que algo malo le suceda a… eh… "nuestra señora", por muy importante que sea "esa cosa".

Freya reaccionó con un ligero sobresalto y extrañeza cuando notó la forma tan seria y varonil en que Ranma había hablado, entonces le dedicó una emotiva sonrisa olvidándose de todo el protocolo que regía entre ellos.

—Mi querido teniente, ¿realmente se preocupa tanto por mí bienestar?

Ranma dio un paso atrás algo nervioso cuando se vio acosado por la diosa que lo tomó de ambas manos acercando peligrosamente su rostro no dejándole escapar.

—Ah, sí, sí, claro, me preocupo, como todos, supongo…

Soltó las manos de Ranma para tomarse las mejillas sonrojadas actuando como si fuera una chiquilla enamorada.

—Oh, mi noble caballero, acaso no siente como se acelera mi corazón cuando habla de protegerme con tal gallardía.

— ¿Su qué, yo qué, con qué? —repitió el joven entre balbuceos.

—Mi corazón, por supuesto —Freya se acercó arrinconándolo contra los estantes, sonrojada llevó las manos al pecho tirando coquetamente de los bordes del insinuante escote—. ¿No quiere comprobarlo usted mismo, lo fuerte que salta mi corazón cuando usted habla de esa manera?

— ¡Definitivamente no!

Ella rápidamente aferró una mano de Ranma entre las suyas antes de que pudiera escapar y la tironeó queriendo llevarla a su escote, él reaccionó al instante queriendo retroceder, provocando un ridículo y evidente forcejeo entre ambos.

Belenus tosió con fuerza, la diosa actuando más como una cría que como la señora de la magia que acostumbraba a ser delante de todos no pareció escucharlo, menos Ranma que seguía forcejeando por proteger la castidad de su preciosa mano. El capitán volvió a toser con más fuerza, pero entre palabras cruzadas, disculpas de Ranma que parecían más una amenaza y las palabras dulces de una enajenada Freya que parecía estar viviendo su propia historia romántica sin prestarle atención a las negativas del joven ni a lo forzada de la situación terminaron por hacerlo perder la paciencia.

Golpeó con fuerza la superficie del escritorio. Ranma y Freya se detuvieron al instante, con él sentado en el suelo tratando de huir y la diosa prácticamente sobre él con el vestido desarreglado y tirando del brazo del joven como si no estuviera unido al resto del cuerpo, giraron las cabezas al unísono mirando al capitán. Entonces Belenus dándose cuenta de su exabrupto llevó una mano a la boca y por tercera vez fingió toser de manera más que evidente, pero esta vez con descarada tranquilidad.

En aquel momento la diosa y el mortal miraron al capitán como niños avergonzados ante un adulto por su comportamiento tratando rápidamente de ordenar sus ropas y arreglar en algo la perdida dignidad. Tratando de aparentar normalidad Belenus los ignoró un momento, empujó los libros sobre el escritorio con el brazo y extendió un viejo mapa sobre la superficie. Ranma, acomodándose todavía la camisa de oficial, aquella que odiaba porque tardaba más de tres horas en encontrar como usarla con algo de comodidad que ahora por culpa de la diosa había perdido, se acercó mirando con atención el bosquejo.

— ¿Asgard?

—Parte de él, o lo más conocido por los habitantes en general hasta aquí.

El mapa mostraba parte del continente principal del mundo de Asgard, dibujado con líneas sepia sobre un papel pajizo muy descolorido, con trazos más oscuros para las montañas y costas, líneas delgadas para los detalles e inscripciones que indicaban bosques ya desaparecidos y pueblos inexistentes en los tiempos actuales era el único mapa que mostraba más allá de las costas del mar de Asgard. El este del continente era la parte dominada por los señores de Asgard, en el mapa se veía el valle del Valhalla, Yggdrasil, más hacia el este las costas dominadas por Folkvang, la ciudad costera más importante después de la capital; el oeste el país divino era circundado por el país verde de Gimle, casi tan amplio en extensión como todo el fértil dominio de los dioses, lugar de hadas, espíritus y leyendas. Más allá del bosque comenzaba el cordón montañoso de Jotumheim que delimitaba el país divino con la tierra fría de Nifelheim, reino de "yotes" o gigantes de las escarchas y lugar en el que se asentaba el antiguo palacio de Loki desde la tregua que acabó con la guerra entre gigantes y Aesirs siglos atrás. El dibujo se perdía hacia el oeste indicando tierras desconocidas. Hacia el sur, bajo las tierras de Nifelheim y del bosque de Gimle se encontraba una tierra devastada y muerta, un desierto negro de ceniza que delimitaba al mar de fuego de Muspellheim, cuna de demonios y fortaleza del rey Sultur, gigante de fuego dueño de la espada del mismo nombre con la que fueron forjadas las estrellas según cuentan las leyendas. En la intersección del desierto de las cenizas y del mar de fuego comenzaba el valle muerto de Nilfhel, lugar oscuro y fortificado por afiladas montañas donde reina Hel, hija del Aesir Loki, señora de las almas pecaminosas y enemiga declarada de Asgard y de todo lo viviente.

Sin embargo la atención de Ranma y Belenus no se encontraba al oeste de Asgard como sucedía con el resto de los habitantes de la ciudad divina, sino más bien hacia el este, donde el mapa mostraba una tierra inexplorada del otro extremo del océano de Asgard. La escritura rúnica a lo largo de aquellas costas desconocidas que al igual que el extremo oeste se perdían en un inquietante vacío la llamaba "las tierras exteriores". Un único lugar estaba indicado en aquel mapa, el puerto de Jarnvidr, una ciudad de elfos fundada originalmente como una colonia para explorar las desconocidas tierras, pero abandonada a su suerte por los dioses cuando no hallaron mayores riquezas que eternos bosques y ásperas montañas. El comercio con la ciudad de Jarnvidr era frecuente a pesar de ello, alimentada por los seres más pequeños que veían en ella algo de libertad que no tenían en Asgard, pero que ahora bajo el estado de sitio impuesto por Odín, por la renovada guerra con Hel, había interrumpido del todo el tráfico de naves dificultando todavía más la misión que ellos se tenían entre manos y haciendo desconocida la situación de las tierras exteriores desde hacía varios años ya.

Toda esta información se la iba relatando Belenus a Ranma, tanto del oeste como del este de Asgard con tal dedicación como si el muchacho algún día pudiera necesitarla.

—No tenemos muchas opciones —dijo finalmente el capitán.

—Tengo una idea —Ranma alzó la voz—. Es simple, si el único problema es la prohibición, entonces vayamos sin que se enteren.

—Eso es fácil decirlo, teniente —respondió Freya—, creo que ya todos aquí pensamos en lo mismo; el cómo es el problema.

Ante lo que Ranma no se desanimó.

—Ahora recuerdo que Rashell, el otro día, me habló sobre las tierras exteriores; bueno, no exactamente pues ni siquiera sabía de lo que me estaba hablando, pero mencionó algo sobre que algunos mercaderes elfos venían de allá y que también contrataban a einjergars mercenarios como escolta.

—Sí —agregó Belenus no muy seguro—, es verdad que el tráfico ilegal sigue existiendo como en todos los mundos.

—Pues podríamos ir unos pocos disfrazados como mercenarios. ¿No me dijo una vez, capitán, que los einjergars mercenarios y desertores les importaban menos a los dioses que los gusanos del estiércol? Sería el disfraz perfecto, a nadie llamaría la atención.

— ¡Brillante, como no haberlo pensado antes! —Freya se veía nuevamente entusiasmada.

La dama buscó entre sus libros y pergaminos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

—Aquí tengo una lista de mercaderes en los que mi hermano confiaba ciegamente, algunos de ellos operan en Folkvang —dijo Freya, cuando repentinamente una sombra cubrió su rostro y la sonrisa amable que coronaba sus pequeños labios se tornó en una forzada y escalofriante—. Recuerdo cómo mi hermano anunciaba sus visitas a mi morada en los puertos celestes, pero lo hacía solamente para cubrir sus turbios negocios en la ciudad, ¡cuántas veces me dejó plantada y jamás siquiera se disculpó!

— ¿Lo siento? —Ranma no sabía de qué manera reaccionar ante los descargos de Freya.

—Ranma, escúchame bien —Belenus ignoró por completo los berrinches de la diosa y se dirigió seriamente a su descendiente obligándolo a prestarle atención—. Necesito que te hagas cargo del escuadrón en mi ausencia.

— ¿Capitán?

—Y luego se paseaba todo pomposo por mi mansión para apenas saludarme como si fuera una doncella del servicio. Yo también tenía muchas actividades, ¡pero las dejaba a todas de lado para recibirlo! Lo esperaba horas y horas y él jamás hacía acto de presencia, únicamente hasta el final del día sólo para no poder sacarle en cara su mentira. ¡Podría por lo menos haberme regalado chocolates como disculpa! Cómo amo los chocolates, son tan… ¡pero él ni caso me hacía!

Belenus y Ranma la observaron un segundo, sin responder la dejaron hablar para continuar en lo propio.

—Ranma, no puedo encomendar esta misión a alguien aparte de mí, muchas cosas podrían salir mal, demasiadas si hiciera una lista. Considerando en dejar las costas de Asgard, lo que ya es difícil, encontrarse en las tierras exteriores sin ayuda alguna ante lo desconocido y sin una ruta clara para regresar, es una situación en la que un líder jamás debería abandonar a sus hombres. No puedo enviar un grupo al peligro si no me encargo personalmente de la situación.

— ¿Me están escuchando? —Freya reclamó repentinamente mirando a los hombres.

Belenus y Ranma se miraron entre sí y al unísono se irguieron marcialmente.

—Sí, eh, mi señora.

—Atentamente, mi señora.

— ¿Se puede saber qué fue lo último que dije? Teniente, espero su respuesta —se cruzó de brazos impaciente.

—Pues, usted dijo que, a ver, si mal no recuerdo…

— ¿Teniente?

— ¿Era algo de la misión?

—Sobre su exquisito gusto por los chocolates, mi señora —agregó rápidamente Belenus—. Me aseguraré de traerle algunos cuando retornemos a salvo de la ciudad de Folkvang, pues tengo entendido que esos son sus favoritos.

—Mi capitán, usted sí que es un hombre como los que ya no existen, a excepción de "otros".

Aunque a Ranma no le gustaban los acosos de Freya esa comparación lastimó profundamente su orgullo, pero prefirió guardar el rencor que no pudo evitar derramar a través de los ojos, lo que la diosa celebró con una infantil sonrisa de triunfo. El capitán suspiró.

—Pero lamentablemente —dijo la diosa cambiando drásticamente la actitud infantil por una más seria, volviendo a ser la atemorizante señora de la magia de Asgard, acompañando sus palabras por un ligero temblor que acusaban un poco de tristeza—, usted, mi capitán, no será quién pueda mimarme en mi mezquino anhelo.

— ¿Mi señora?

—Usted no puede dejar el cuartel. No, no me discuta, conoce tan bien como yo que el famoso einjergar Belenus Saotome sería reconocido rápidamente en Folkvang tanto como dentro de los muros que nos aprisionan en esta ciudad. Si alguien ha de partir no será usted.

—No estoy de acuerdo —Belenus se apresuró a responder con una ansiedad poco común en él—. Es demasiado peligroso, no podrían ir muchos y no tendrían apoyo en caso de una emergencia, tendrían que actuar por su cuenta. Me niego a abandonarlos, necesitan a alguien con experiencia en Asgard.

En el momento en que el capitán nombró la palabra "experiencia", una extraña mirada se apoderó de Ranma como si hubiera adivinado en qué dirección los llevaba aquella situación, una deducción que Belenus quería evitar a toda costa.

—Además, ahora que Ishkoo no se encuentra con nosotros, no tenemos un segundo oficial que se encargue de…, ah.

Sus propias palabras lo hicieron callar, había olvidado que ya contaban con un segundo oficial en el escuadrón y miró a Ranma dolorosamente. La dama Freya también se dio cuenta de ello y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia la ventana como si temiera que sus ojos revelaran más de lo prudente sobre sus sentimientos.

"Un lugar al que los dioses nos prohíben ir, en calidad de criminales si nos descubren y por si fuera poco sin ningún resguardo", pensó Ranma, recordando varios momentos de su vida imaginó que sería inoportuno prolongar más lo evidente. Por una vez sería bueno creer que era él quién escogía y no su caprichoso destino. Recordó las enseñanzas de Freyr, o lo poco que le había enseñado, y pensó que si era por una buena causa, en la cual incluso la dama Freya arriesgaba su noble posición en Asgard, él no podría hacer menos. Se encontraba seguro que se arrepentiría de todo esto, pero ya no era el joven egoísta que únicamente velaba por su bienestar más directo, ¡ahora era un teniente dispuesto a todo por sus ideales!, o eso parecía, por lo menos cuando tenía claro cuáles eran esos famosos ideales. Rememorar la emotiva ceremonia con que fue honrado hace apenas un par de días lo hizo desear ser aquel Ranma al que habían alabado y no éste de ahora al que las dudas lo carcomían por dentro. Tendría que hacerle justicia a su nuevo título y honores que le habían otorgado. "Demonios, qué más da, de todas formas yo no me podría quedar viendo partir a alguno de mis amigos", concluyó finalmente dándose valor para lo que iba a hacer.

—Yo iré, dama Freya, soy el nuevo teniente de los Dragones Rojos y me encargaré de cumplir esta misión.

Belenus no podía ocultar su preocupación por su descendiente a quien casi consideraba un hijo, dejarlo a cargo de un grupo de soldados sin mayor experiencia en el liderato del escuadrón y enviarlo a las tierras exteriores desconocidas inclusive en gran parte para él mismo no era algo que quería tener en mente.

—Pero con una condición —agregó el joven no dando lugar a respuestas—; no quiero a ningún soldado obligado en mi grupo, sólo voluntarios.

—Teniente, ¿se da cuenta que quizás nadie quiera acompañarlo?

Ranma sonrió otra vez dueño de sí mismo, perdiendo la palidez que lo había invadido un minuto atrás. Respondió con tal seguridad que arrancó una mirada de admiración de la diosa y del capitán que no notó.

—Ya mucho he tenido que sufrir por los caprichos de otros y no quiero eso para los que estén a mi cargo. Mientras dependa de mí no quiero que los demás pasen por las mismas estupideces que yo.

Freya lo observó de una extraña manera, ese no parecía ser el mismo mozuelo que recién comenzaba a conocer. Era grande, más de lo que él mismo pensaba de sí y creyó entender el porqué su hermano había puesto todas sus esperanzas en ese joven. Si había llegado el momento en que ella también tenía que creer no habría otra mejor ocasión. Quizás, pensó, de todas formas ella tampoco tendría otra oportunidad; Los dioses también eran esclavos del destino.

—Sabias palabras, mi teniente —respondió Freya con tal solemnidad que incomodó a Ranma—. Se hará como usted lo desee pues ahora el mando absoluto de esta misión recae exclusivamente en su persona, tiene todo mi respeto y voluntad para asistirlo en lo que estime conveniente.

—Gracias, bueno, no tiene que molestarse tanto. Apenas he aceptado, no creo que sea algo del otro mundo —guardó repentino silencio al pensar en la ironía tras sus propias palabras.

—No se imagina cuánto está en juego—murmuró la diosa lastimosamente.

— ¿Cómo dijo?

—Oh, olvídelo, era algo sin importancia.

— ¿Está segura? —Ranma la miró acusadoramente, podía ser lento para muchas cosas, pero su oído estaba acostumbrado a escuchar toda clase de murmullos, especialmente aquellos de Akane cuando criticaba a escondidas sus geniales ideas.

— ¡Oh, pero qué apuesto se ve cuando actúa así, tan autoritario y varonil!

— ¡Eh! Y yo que pensé que ya se le había pasado.

— ¿Por qué dice eso, acaso no gusta de mis atenciones?

—Para serle sincero, sin tener que ofenderla, pues…

— ¿Entonces no le basta mi persona? —Freya gimió mordiéndose la manga—. ¡Debe ser porque tiene a otra!

— ¿Qué demonios le picó ahora?, ¿otra? De qué habla ¡si estoy comprometido!

—Claro, eso lo explica todo, ¿con que prefieres a una mortal por sobre mí?

—Ah…

— ¡Qué espanto, y ni siquiera lo niega!

—Pero yo no he dicho nada.

Belenus no pudo hacer más que reír por lo fácil que parecía ser manipular a Ranma. El invencible guerrero que derrotó al señor de los gigantes era ahora un manojo de nervios por una simple actuación y un par de fingidas lágrimas de una dama. Había crecido, pero no en esa dirección y ante las mujeres el pobre seguía siendo una víctima sencilla. A pesar de ello se sintió orgulloso de su descendiente y de la decisión que había tomado.

—Mi señora, ¿me tomaré la atribución de reunir al escuadrón?

Freya dejó de gimotear al instante y Ranma que con las manos alzadas hacía nerviosos aspavientos para que se calmara se quedó frío al ver el repentino cambio. La diosa se irguió con toda la solemnidad de siempre como si fuera una persona completamente distinta para dirigirse con excelsa gracia al capitán.

—No esperaría menos, mientras más rápido podamos disponer de los preparativos mayores serán nuestras posibilidades de éxito. ¿No lo cree así, mi teniente?

— ¿Qué cosa? Un momento, ¿estaba fingiendo?

—Por favor, teniente, guarde la compostura —Freya lo instó con una mirada seria, pero que no pudo evitar un culpable rubor en las mejillas.

Ranma gruñó, se sintió timado, más todavía cuando vio como Belenus parecía contener el deseo de reírse en su cara.

— ¿Teniente?, ¿me está escuchando?

—Ah, sí… Sí, atentamente, "mi señora".

—Si nuestra señora no requiere más de mi presencia, procederé a convocar a los hombres —el capitán realizó una solmene reverencia, Ranma rápidamente lo imitó y quiso seguirlo cuando la diosa los detuvo.

—Mi capitán, si no le importa quisiera que dejara al teniente conmigo unos minutos más, él me escoltará luego al salón. Deseo tener unas palabras a solas con él.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¡Ranma! —Belenus lo regañó al instante.

—Lo siento.

El capitán suspiró. Luego observó a la dama y sabiendo quizás lo que deseaba hablar con Ranma volvió a hacer una reverencia y se marchó no sin antes advertirle al joven a que mantuviera la compostura con una única y estricta mirada. Ranma no sabía que pensar, pero por la extraña mirada de Freya no parecía que esta vez se tratara de otro de sus juegos; inclusive casi podría jurar que la diosa se encontraba emocionada por algo mientras se sentía inquietantemente examinado por esos ojos esmeralda, pero no podría adivinar la razón, no hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

**.**

Como era acostumbrado en el cuartel un llamado al salón significaba un mar de botas tronando por todos los pasillos del edificio, entre saltos sobre los muebles, caídas desde el extenso balcón del segundo piso, floreros estrellándose contra el suelo, maldiciones y reclamos, empujones, tirones de capas entre otras nimiedades cuando el escuadrón en pleno apareció por distintos lugares corriendo hasta quedar formado en el centro del gran salón.

Todos vestían tenidas distintas de influencia medieval, nórdica y algunas asiáticas mezcladas con el estilo de Asgard. Al encontrarse en un día de descanso, uno de los grandes inventos de Lord Freyr, podían dejar de lado el uniforme y recordar los viejos días como mortales aunque fuera en la vestimenta. Los casi cien hombres como era habitual se formaban en dos columnas de cuatro filas cada una, ante ellos Belenus como siempre no dejaba de vestir su uniforme de batalla pero cambiando la chaqueta gruesa por una sin mangas más delgada de color negra que dejaba ver las amplias mangas de la camisa blanca.

—Méril —susurró Rashell—, ¿has visto a Ranma?

—Para nada, esto me preocupa. Normalmente en los descansos se pasea por el mercado, pero hoy no lo vi salir.

—Tampoco se reunió conmigo para ayudarme a sacar frutas de la cocina… —fingió un repentino acceso de tos—, quiero decir, apoyarme en una "misión táctica de reabastecimiento logístico".

— ¿Ustedes son los que estaban robando la fruta?

— ¡Geez! ¿Quieres anunciarlo más fuerte? No me mires así, Ranma era el único que comía, yo soy inocente.

—Te creo.

— ¿Me crees? —Rashell preguntó inseguro.

—No te gusta la fruta, pero sí las hadas del servicio de la cocina, ¿no?

—Geez, como siempre eres dueño de una mente profunda y afilada, mi amigo.

—No sé cómo podré mirar a la señorita Nabiki la próxima vez que nos encontremos.

—Ella no tiene porqué saberlo.

— ¿Quieres que mienta?

—Mentir no, pero omitir algo de información innecesaria no entra en la clasificación específica de lo que llamaríamos una mentira. Además todo son bromas, geez, sabes que no he hecho nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme.

—Sí, sí, te volveré a creer. Después de todo si Ranma iba contigo él no permitiría que engañaras a la señorita Nabiki.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Ranma es el que robaba la fruta ¿y me miras a mí como criminal y a él como una blanca paloma jugando a ser mi niñera?

—Te conozco más años.

—Eso es cierto, pero esta conversación no nos lleva a saber qué ha sido de nuestro amigo.

—Estás cambiando de tema —suspiró Méril.

—No creo que sus responsabilidades de teniente lo tengan tan ocupado, ni siquiera estamos llamados al frente de batalla, ¿qué tanto papeleo podría estar haciendo? O tal vez… ¡geez!, realizando alguna actividad especial con la dama Freya, ¡maldito afortunado!

—Él no es como tú, además, ¿haces como que no me oíste?

— ¿Te refieres a tu ironía sobre mi intencionado afán por dejar de hablar sobre mis aventuras en la cocina?

—Sí.

—Tienes razón, sí lo hacía, te ignoraba intencionalmente.

—No tienes conciencia.

— ¿Debería? —Rashell agregó con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Podrían guardar silencio, soldados? Suponía que me encontraba en un cuartel militar, no en una plaza llena de señoras chismosas —dijo Belenus regañándolos desde el frente, provocando la espontánea risa del resto del pelotón. Méril se sonrojó avergonzado, en cambio Rashell rió también pero de forma mecánica, con la vista perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

—Atención... ¡firmes!

A la potente voz del capitán los hombres guardaron silencio dirigiendo las miradas hacia las escaleras principales del gran salón de los Dragones Rojos. La dama Freya descendió lentamente, en cada paso irradiaba tal gracia y sutileza que parecía haber hipnotizado a los rudos soldados, se apoyaba en la mano de un pensativo Ranma que con mirada melancólica a pesar de su perfecta y erguida postura no parecía estar presente, cosa que preocupó al instante a sus amigos. Al igual que el capitán Ranma vestía su uniforme de chaqueta roja y pantalones negros, con un broche de oro con forma del emblema del escuadrón sosteniendo la capa.

La diosa deslumbraba por su sola presencia, nadie reparó que ella no vestía sus acostumbrados y opulentos atuendos reales, sino que cubría su delicado cuerpo con un vestido más sencillo de los que utilizaba para trabajar en el estudio que era de su hermano Freyr, el cabello lo tenía tomado con simpleza y algo de descuido por sobre la cabeza y lo como siempre llevaba colgando del cuello la pequeña piedra azul de la que nunca se desprendía. Sin embargo, los soldados jamás repararon en la humildad que ese día ella demostraba, sino que eran ellos los que se sentían avergonzados de estar delante de su presencia en atuendos informales.

Freya se instaló al lado de Belenus donde se separó de Ranma, el joven tomó su posición a un costado de una de las columnas, separado por un metro para dar a entender su posición de líder subalterno. La señora de los Dragones Rojos los observó durante un momento, los ojos esmeraldas recorrieron cada uno de los rostros y pocos pudieron resistir a su encanto; fue en ellos principalmente en los que más se mostró interesada, no por ser los más altos, apuestos, erguidos y orgullosos del escuadrón, sino por la indiferencia que mostraron ante ella, ante un dios de Asgard.

—Los he convocado por un asunto realmente delicado —dijo al fin la dama rompiendo aquel silencio mágico en que se sentían todos inmersos—, no estaría equivocada en afirmar que podría ser de vida o muerte.

Las miradas de todos se posaron en la diosa demostrando en cada uno de ellos un distinto grado de temor, no por la amenaza de peligro pues como escuadrón especialista jamás luchaban al frente de una guerra abierta, pero sí en situaciones donde las posibilidades se encontraban la mayoría de las veces en contra, el temor era por la seriedad y oscuridad en las palabras de la dama Freya a quien jamás habían visto dirigirse en ese tono al escuadrón, de hecho, si algo se avecinaba sería la primera vez que enfrentarían una misión desde su nueva administración. La señora de la magia de Asgard procedió entonces a darles una escueta pero bastante clara explicación de lo que iba a suceder.

Pasados algunos minutos, Ranma observó detenidamente al silencioso escuadrón, tras la corta exposición de la dama Freya no había ninguno que no pensara detenidamente si querrían ir de voluntarios en una misión de ésa índole, más cuando los únicos detalles relatados eran el que iría un grupo reducido a las peligrosas tierras exteriores, en una situación hostil y sin ninguna ayuda. El joven viendo que los minutos pasaban sin respuesta alguna, se animó a hacer uso de la palabra en público, diciendo:

—Tal como dijo la dama Freya, esta misión se encuentra en absoluto secreto y podré compartir mayores detalles únicamente con los que acepten ir. Pero es verdad que cualquier error nos dejaría solos en medio de las tierras exteriores y quizás ni siquiera podamos regresar con vida. Pero es muy importante que lo hagamos, se los puedo jurar, por eso yo seré el primer voluntario de la misión y dirigiré al grupo.

— ¡Como si alguien quisiera ser dirigido por un mocoso directo a la muerte! —dijo Garum con insolencia.

Las voces del escuadrón se alzaron en ese preciso momento diciendo cada uno algo distinto, provocando un caótico bullicio que ni siquiera respeto la presencia de la dama. Freya se mostró indignada, apunto de interrumpir, pero Belenus le hizo un ademán como seña de que guardara silencio. Casi le suplicó con la mirada a la molesta diosa que dejara a Ranma encargarse de esto. Ella suspirando con resignación permitió que continuara el escándalo.

A diferencia de Freya, Ranma observaba la situación con tal serenidad como si estuviera acostumbrado a esa clase de desorden, con la misma calma esperó un tiempo prudente antes de intervenir.

— ¡Silencio!

Todos callaron inmediatamente, la mirada de Ranma distaba mucho de la del joven inexperto que antes los trataba de dirigir, sino que podría causar temor más grande que el mismo capitán. Rashell que se había mantenido en silencio y observando todo ese tiempo recordó esa mirada en su amigo, la reconoció como aquella que tenía desde que comenzaron sus aventuras cuando se encontraban al filo de la muerte, entonces comprendió que él hablaba en serio y una entusiasta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios llevándose una mano al mentón pensativo.

—No estoy pidiendo la opinión de ninguno de ustedes, ¡lo único que les digo es que yo iré a esa misión aunque tenga que hacerlo solo! Pero si alguno quiere ofrecerse como voluntario tendrá mi eterno respeto y lo llamaré por siempre como a un amigo —dijo el joven teniente con una seriedad que enfrió el aire pero que enardeció los corazones.

La manera de hablar de Ranma había cambiado completamente, era notorio que Belenus era un excelente maestro. El silencio nuevamente inundó la gran sala, después de las palabras de Ranma muchos pensaron seriamente en tomar aquel desafío que ahora veían como glorioso, pero también pensar en la seguridad de la muerte que les esperaría en una aventura esa los hizo titubear; era obvio pensar que a los einjergars jamás se les había dado a escoger si ir o no en una misión. Tales dudas los inundaban, excepto para Rashell y Méril, quienes mirándose entre sí sonrieron sabiendo que es lo que debían de hacer.

Un brazo se levantó en la segunda fila con lentitud, casi desgano, como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuese lo más natural del mundo.

—Yo me ofrezco, teniente —dijo Rashell llamando la atención con un sonoro silbido—. ¡Geez!, aunque nos lleves a las mismísimas entrañas de Nilfhel, ten por seguro que te seguiré, amigo.

— ¡No se olviden de mí! —Méril, sonriendo, alzó también la mano de manera despreocupada.

Los demás soldados no podían seguir mirando sin sentir vergüenza por su cobardía al ver a los más jóvenes del escuadrón hacer semejante acto de valor llenando sus nombres de honra para los siglos venideros. Ranma sonrió emocionado, sabía perfectamente que tendría el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos, aunque el imaginar llevarlos en semejante hazaña no le gustaba mucho que digamos, pero también conocía que sin ellos sus posibilidades ya mínimas de éxito no existirían; aquel Ranma que creía poder lograrlo todo sólo a base de orgullo comenzaba a desparecer. Pero algo lo tenía inquieto, que en total serían solo tres, ¿acaso nadie más se atrevería a seguirlo?

—_Il est foul!_ —Tras la tercera fila del segundo bloque se escuchó el exaltado reclamo en un perfecto francés.

Los hombres alrededor observaron la exclamación del particular soldado. Era un joven que no aparentaba más de veintidós a veintitrés años de edad, cabello castaño oscuro muy liso que le llegaba hasta los hombros con una marcada partidura en medio de su cabeza, usaba un pequeño y delgado bigote que le sumaba años a su imagen junto con la pequeña barba en el mentón, a pesar de ser día de descanso él vestía el uniforme común de los Dragones de la forma más impecable que pudiese haber.

—_Je jamais _haría algo tan arriesgado como eso —el fuerte acento francés parecía dominar cada una de sus palabras cuando no hablaba en su lengua natal—, ¿me creen tan loco como él? Mejor conservarse con vida y útil que morir y no servir para nada.

A su lado se escuchó solamente un largo gruñido como respuesta que provenía de un einjergar extraño y silencioso. Vestía el uniforme negro de entrenamiento pero se veía sucio y maltratado, era un hombre maduro de unos treinta y siete a cuarenta años de edad aproximadamente, de cuerpo alto y fornido bastante bronceado producto del sol del campo de batalla. La cabeza estaba coronada por una perfecta calvicie y el rostro y los gruesos brazos estaban marcados por muchas cicatrices. La peor de todas era la gran cicatriz que cruzaba el rostro en diagonal por donde debería estar su ojo izquierdo, el cual lo tapaba con un parche de cuero café. Pero nada de esto era comparable a la mano derecha porque no estaba, mutilado en una antigua batalla contra demonios usaba una pieza de metal como un brazalete de acero de la que nacía una prótesis con forma de garfio de extraño diseño dentado, también era vistoso el pesado cinturón lleno de armas y bolsillos que traía alrededor de la cintura y que le cruzaba también el pecho.

— ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, no me hagas esto —gimió en acento francés el joven einjergar mirando a su tuerto compañero —, ¡ni lo pienses!, no quiero cometer un suicidio...

Pero otro largo gruñido lo hizo callar, uno del tipo nada amistoso, haciendo temblar al francés hasta los huesos.

—_Oh! Oui, oui,_ creo que quizás no lo he pensado con necesario detenimiento, después de todo no habrá nada tan divertido como viajar por las tierras exteriores y convertirnos en héroes.

Al ver la obligada aceptación de su amigo galo, con una maliciosa sonrisa seguida por otro de sus gruñidos, el tuerto einjergar levantó el garfio en alto haciendo sonar con un golpe de su bota en el piso para llamar la atención.

—_Mon ami_ aquí dice querer ser partícipe de vuestra osada campaña —dijo el francés al tener las miradas de todos sobre ellos y en especial de un contento Ranma por la aparición de nuevos voluntarios—, y... —con notorio sudor miró el rostro amenazante de su amigo tuerto y tragando con dificultad aceptó que ya no tenía elección—… creo que yo... también... voy —terminó diciendo casi en un murmullo.

— ¿Acaso las tierras serán devastadas por la venenosa oscuridad de las fuerzas malignas sin que nadie ostente la luz de la justicia y alce la espada de la verdad para enfrentarlos?

Los hombres reaccionaron con sorpresa y rápidamente los de la primera columna retrocedieron dejando ver a un extraño joven que con una rodilla en el piso y la mirada perdida en el cielo tenía una mano empuñada sobre su corazón levantando con la otra un pesado mandoble medieval. ¿Acaso estaba imaginándolo?, Ranma se frotó los ojos cuando creyó ver una columna de luz sobre ese extraño soldado cuando sintió que todo el ambiente oscurecía a su derredor.

—Yo, guardián del débil, representante de la justicia divina, del amor y la bondad, máximo ejemplo de virtud y encarnación del valor, guarda de los más nobles preceptos de este insigne escuadrón, renovaré mis más solmenes votos durante la hora crucial. ¿Acaso seré yo el que abandone a mis más nobles camaradas en la fatídica lid? ¡No! —su grito fue tan repentino que asustó a los más cercanos—, ¡no!, si mi alma fuera consumida en las llamas de los abismos del rey Muspel o apaleado mi cuerpo por los miserables gigantes, o…

Los einjergars comenzaron a mirarse entre sí con gestos de cansancio, mientras que el esbelto einjergar continuaba con su emocionado discurso. Como la imagen viviente de los héroes románticos de las novelas de caballería aquel joven lucía un rostro cuidado y perfecto, con una larga cabellera rubia que caía por la espalda hasta la cintura, tomada en una gruesa trenza enredada por una cinta de un vibrante azul, por delante dos delgadas trenzas adornaban los costados de su rostro y caían por encima de los hombros. Giró el mandoble apoyando la punta de la espada contra el suelo, tomando ahora la empuñadura con ambas manos como si hiciera un juramento.

—... Si los mismísimos dioses de la oscuridad quisieran enfrentar el bien de mi valiente alma entregada a las virtudes de la justicia, en el nombre de las tierras de Asgard, del hermoso Yggdrasil que nos cubre con su frescor, de las doncellas a las que defendemos con nuestras vidas, de Odín y su magnífico séquito de justos señores Aesirs, de...

De pronto Ranma ya no se sintió tan entusiasmado por el nuevo valiente. Con notoria cara de fastidio se acercó a la dama Freya y le habló en voz baja como no queriendo interrumpir el discurso, más por costumbre que por deseo.

— ¿Es necesario que vaya?

—Lléveselo —respondió la diosa con voz cortante y el rostro pálido.

—Pero, ¿no soy yo el que debe decidir si…?

—No me importa, se ofreció de voluntario, debe ir.

— ¿Acaso no ve que un idiota como él podría ser un peligro para la misión? Lo más seguro es que consiga que lo maten si se pone a hablar en vez de combatir…

—Principalmente —continuaba el einjergar—, por el maravilloso amor que nuestra señora despierta en el corazón de sus más fieles seguidores, por la perfección de la belleza esculpida en forma de una mujer, con la virtud de una diosa, la gracia de un pétalo de rosa ensalzado por la ciega adoración de sus más fieles seguidores…

— ¿Qué lo maten? —Los ojos de Freya brillaron—, por favor, ¡lléveselo con usted! Y si se pierde en el camino, no tema, déjelo.

— ¿Dama Freya? —Ranma preguntó espantado.

—No se preocupe, estará bien —respondió fingiendo ahora una dulce e inocente sonrisa al estilo de Kasumi—, además que se pierda uno u otro soldado en una misión sucede con frecuencia.

— ¡Ah! —Belenus apareció interrumpiendo la bizarra conversación—, ahora creo suponer quién era el soldado que le enviaba todas esas cartas anónimas de amor, mi señora.

Freya enmudeció, pero respondió con una mirada asesina.

— ¿Cartas de amor?

—Así es, Ranma, nuestra señora ha debido de soportar el incómodo resultado que sus virtudes despiertan en un grupo de hombres como lo es nuestro escuadrón. No me considero un conocer del corazón femenino y sus secretos, pero me aventuro a suponer que tal admiración debería ser bien recibida por nuestra señora.

—Podría serlo —respondió Freya lastimosamente—, pero no cuando encuentro más de cuarenta cartas románticas en un único día y todas escritas por la misma prosa empalagosa.

— ¿Cuarenta cartas?

—La última tenía ciento siete páginas —dijo casi en las lágrimas—. Antes adoraba gestos de admiración como esos, pero ahora… ahora…

—... Y por el nombre de los inmortales Dragones Rojos y de nuestra amada y hermosísima como ninguna otra señora en el universo, pidiendo su bendición preciada que es como un tesoro para mi alma, me aventuraré junto a este grupo de valerosos hombres a dejar huella en las eternas leyendas con las que se forjaron los pilares de la ciudad sagrada. Si me lo permitís, noble líder, ¡dejadme viajar con vosotros a las tierras extrañas y plagadas de peligros a buscar nuestro grandioso destino!

Apenas terminó de hablar se quedó en su sitio observando a Ranma con una atención que casi le causó miedo al joven.

—Mi teniente —dijo Freya poniendo una mano sobre su hombro con ternura—, es todo suyo.

Ranma se dio cuenta de que el silencio se mantenía como si esperara una respuesta de su parte. Miró al capitán buscando ayuda y éste le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Luego a la dama, pero ella lo evitó mirando los vitrales de los tragaluces del techo como si estuviera aburrida. Se llevó una mano al rostro y lo frotó con fuerza para tratar de despabilarse después de haberse adormecido un poco, entonces movió la mano como haciendo una seña con ligereza.

—Bueno, creo que no habrá problema con que vayas…

— ¡Los cielos os agradecerán este gesto de confianza que vuestra prudencia a colocado en mi persona! Al permitirme…

—No de nuevo —murmuró Ranma golpeándose la frente. Belenus sonrió y Freya suspiró con tanta fuerza que cambió de lugar sobre su rostro uno de sus mechones dorados.

Después de la "entusiasta" perorata del parlanchín einjergar, exactamente cuándo los que lo rodeaban saltaron sobre él atándolo de pies y manos para amordazarlo, otro brazo se alzó en medio del grupo.

—Si me disculpan, también quisiera ofrecerme, si todavía queda lugar para mí, mi teniente.

La voz ronca y suave, muy respetuosa, contrastaba con el enorme tamaño de su dueño; Era un einjergar de raza negra como lo fuera Shaka Ishkoo y tantos otros en el escuadrón, algo maduro de edad pero con un increíble físico, compitiendo con Garum por ser el más alto del escuadrón, pero a diferencia de él este einjergar no tenía un solo gramo de grasa en su cuerpo, por el contrario, la ropa ligera apenas podía ocultar una sólida masa de músculos. El cabello lo tenía peinado en pequeñas y delgadas trenzas con adornos de colores que le caían por la espalda hasta casi la cintura. Pero lo que más sorprendía eran su mirada amable y gestos educados en todo momento, que producía un increíble contraste con su imagen más salvaje.

—Como verán, camaradas míos, no soportaría quedarme en el cuartel sabiendo que mis compañeros corren grandes peligros. Si me lo permite, mi teniente, podría agregarme a esta intrépida misión —la amabilidad de este einjergar causó complacencia en Ranma, por fin alguien en quién pudiera confiar, pensó el joven que mirando a Rashell rápidamente volvió a pensar: sí, definitivamente alguien de confianza.

Pero Ranma no sólo confió en la educada amabilidad, sino también en el gran tamaño, evidente fuerza y en el par de hachas gemelas que llevaba cruzadas en la espalda como si no le pesaran en lo absoluto.

— ¡Estás adentro! —Ranma no dudó un segundo al decidirse.

—Muchas gracias, teniente, será un placer servir en el grupo con fidelidad y devoción por nuestra causa.

—Eh... sí, claro, como tú digas —Ranma no sabía cómo responder muy bien todavía a los tratos caballerescos.

— ¡Espere, aún falto yo!

El grito de un hombre notablemente ebrio los hizo mirar a todos hacia el extremo más alejado del grupo, de hecho no estaba allí, sino que las miradas siguieron hasta dar con la escalera opuesta de la sala donde Sergus estaba sentado cómodamente en los primeros peldaños con una botella de vino en la mano y un par de botellas vacías descansando a sus pies. Acostumbraba como siempre a usar un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza que cubría casi todo el cabello a excepción de los mechones rizados que se escapaban por los bordes, a pesar de su juventud los mechones mostraban dos colores, negro y blanco, que contrastaban notoriamente entre ellos. El cuerpo de Sergus se tambaleaba notoriamente de lado a lado, cuando quiso beber de la botella no podía acertar pues su boca se movía en la dirección opuesta.

—Sergus —dijo Ranma incrédulo—, ¿estás seguro que sabes de lo que estamos hablando?

El joven demostraba unos veinticinco años de edad, tez blanca y ojos oscuros, con las mejillas bastante coloradas al igual que su nariz, miró al teniente como sintiéndose ofendido.

— ¿Qué si no sé? ¿Qué si no sé a qué vamos? —Sergus suspiró enojado—; Viajar a las tierras exteriores para arriesgar nuestras ya perdidas vidas, desafiar el cierre de fronteras y el estado de sitio ordenado por Odín, lo que significa que lo haremos de contrabando, eso nos obligaría a confiar en algún estafador mercader que nadie conoce. Ser dirigidos por usted, sin ofender mi teniente, que sabe tanto de las tierras exteriores como yo lo que es estar sobrio un domingo... ¿algo que no haya escuchado?, ¡hip!, ¿mi teniente?

Ranma se quedó con la boca abierta, se rascó la cabeza tratando de recuperarse antes de poder responder.

—Y… y sabiendo todo eso ¿aún así quieres ir?

Sergus rió entre dientes siseando algunas palabrotas luciendo su notable estado de ebriedad.

— ¡Si parte sin mí, teniente, olvídese de que se lo perdonaré algún día! No le regalaré nada en su próximo cumpleaños —terminó dando una risotada. Ranma, Freya, Belenus, Rashell y Méril reaccionaron cada uno de distinta manera ante esta terrible revelación que Sergus había hecho pública. Pero por suerte los demás einjergars no entendieron o rieron creyéndolo solamente parte de una broma.

Ranma suspiró aliviado, por un momento creyó que se haría público su secreto de que era un mortal y no un einjergar como el resto, luego pensó que cómo Sergus podría haberlo sabido, después de todo ¿tendría algo de ingenio oculto bajo esa capa de alcohólico sin remedio?

—Sergus, puedes venir si quieres —no sabía si lo aceptaba en el grupo porque lo creería útil o para hacerlo callar antes de que dijera algo más comprometedor

—Sabia decisión, mi teniente. ¡Je!, ¡tierras exteriores, allá vamos!

Volvió a zamparse la botella bebiéndosela al instante ante la vista y paciencia de todos.

Entre risas, gritos, discusiones y comentarios en los que se había convertido la con anterioridad formal situación, Freya dio unos pasos para detenerse al lado de Ranma.

—Con ocho voluntarios bastará, teniente, no sería conveniente un mayor número si queremos que nuestros movimientos pasen desapercibidos ante los ojos del consejo de los Aesirs.

Ranma asintió.

—Que los voluntarios pasen al frente —dijo autoritariamente. Los soldados callaron al instante y volvieron a sus posiciones recuperándose la marcialidad de la escena—, quiero conocer mejor a mis nuevos compañeros.

El primero en adelantarse fue Sergus saludando con relajo como si no supiera donde se encontraba en realidad. Mientras todos los hombres seguían atentamente el tambaleo de su cuerpo, apostando en secreto si se caería o no al piso delante de la dama Freya.

—Sergus Rostov de Vitebsk a sus órdenes...

Todos lo siguieron con la mirada a medida que se inclinaba notoriamente hacia un lado, pero a punto de caer volvió a enderezarse causando un suspiro generalizado de desilusión.

—... ¡a sus órdenes, teniente Saotome!

—Sólo espero que no te arrepientas cuando estés sobrio.

—Mi teniente, volveremos de las tierras exteriores antes de que esos suceda, ¡hip!

Ranma suspiró profundamente pidiendo algún milagro que lo ayudara, pero si la mismísima dama Freya parecía pedir lo mismo siendo una diosa, ¿entonces a quién podía rogar?

El siguiente en aparecer fue el gran soldado de raza negra, casi una montaña de músculos portando sus dos fieras y pesadas hachas gemelas colgando de la espalda. Se acercó realizando una reverencia con una amabilidad que llegaba a impacientar.

—Mi Teniente —dijo solemnemente ante Ranma—, mi nombre es Kertos Simarik de Kenia, juro servirle con toda mi voluntad.

Ranma no pudo menos que responder automáticamente a la reverencia intentando mantener el mismo respeto, aquella nobleza y paz que irradiaba obligaban a cualquiera a mantener la compostura.

A continuación llegó el rubio einjergar, aquel de porte y estatura que lo harían bastante atractivo para las mujeres, siempre y cuando se quedara callado. No se veía muy contento al tratar de recomponer su uniforme después de haber sido atado, pero el encontrarse delante de la dama Freya lo insufló de nuevos ánimos, cuando la diosa evitó mirarlo como si se sintiera hastiada.

—Mi noble y gallardo líder, os agradezco esta dichosa oportunidad de medir mis poderes superiores de la luz dirigidos por las bendiciones divinas en bien de la creación que con amor y devoción defendemos...

— ¡Muchas gracias por tu valor! —Ranma lo interrumpió bruscamente tratando de sonreír—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El einjergar se quedó algo confundido por la interrupción de su discurso, pero intentando esconder su molestia respondió.

—El guerrero de la luz, el enviado de las fuerzas divinas, el protector de...

— ¿Tu nombre?

Ranma insistió irritado y no era el único, pues ya todo el escuadrón miraba con ojos asesinos a su compañero. El einjergar notando cierto ánimo negativo en el ambiente prefirió ser un poco más directo esta vez.

—Mi nombre es Dante Trieguel, caballero de la luna plateada, el magnánimo, el amado, el...

—Agradezco enormemente tu cooperación en esta difícil misión.

—El honor es todo mío, mi noble líder, pues…

— ¡Gracias! ¿Quién sigue?

El silencioso einjergar de ojo parchado y su garfio en vez de mano se plantó con atemorizante firmeza ante los demás, había una oscura presencia que emanaba de su cuerpo y que causaba un aire gélido y mortal a su derredor. Con tantas cicatrices sobre la morena piel parecía más amenazador que el más fiero de los Trolls. Aunque lo que más llamaba la atención era como arrastraba de su camisa al otro voluntario, el joven delgado de acento francés. Una vez frente a Ranma el einjergar del parche hizo una brusca reverencia acompañada por un amenazante gruñido.

—Él dice —dijo el francés a su lado— que es un honor pertenecer a este grupo de valientes guerreros.

Otro gruñido llamó la atención de Ranma, que no conocía bien a este misterioso einjergar.

—Y también dice que su nombre es Orrish Zerdrish —volvió a hablar el francés—, y que lo seguirá hasta el fin del mundo, mi teniente.

Ranma sonrió al entender recién que era el joven francés quien traducía aquellos raros gruñidos, aún no se podía imaginar porqué no hablaba, pero con la alegría de sentirse respaldado eso ya no le importaba.

—_Adieu!,_ creo que eso fue todo, si me disculpan ya no les seré de mucha utilidad.

El francés dio media vuelta pero en su intento de retirarse fue detenido por un profundo y atemorizante gruñido. Orrish lo jaló de la camisa y lo obligó a girar para que se quedara a su lado.

—Oh, qué vergüenza, olvidaba que yo también iré, ¡qué despistado soy!

La fingida sonrisa no convenció a nadie.

—_Je suis André Mitrard_, a su servicio, mi teniente —dijo haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

Luego llegaron los jóvenes y ya famosos einjergars, amigos personales de Ranma y compañeros en la leyenda que éste ya comenzara a forjar en sus primeras escaramuzas contra las fuerzas de Hel, quienes no necesitan mayores presentaciones para todos nosotros.

—Rashell Kandurias al servicio de nuestra hermosa señora, por quien la vida entregaría cien veces si esta cruel mortalidad no me lo impidiera.

La forma tan amable en que se dirigió para impresionar a la diosa fue notoria, hay malas costumbres que jamás se pierden. Freya no pudo evitar sonreír ante la galantería del joven, no por sus palabras, sino por ese fuego en los ojos que parecía conmover incluso a una experta en esas lides como ella.

—Méril, Méril Llewelyn.

Como siempre Méril llevó el ejemplo de humildad ante los demás sin hacer mayores intervenciones y retrocediendo rápidamente dado su carácter más tímido, aunque sin destacar Ranma podría jurar que de todos, el más esforzado y fiel siempre sería él.

Así la reunión especial de los Dragones Rojos terminó con la selección de los siete valientes que acompañarían a Ranma en el peligroso viaje a las tierras exteriores. Ocho en total eran los Dragones Rojos que no imaginarían nunca la importancia de la misión que tenían entre manos, ni mucho menos que su leyenda sería escrita con sangre.

.

Rashell se encontraba a altas horas de la noche en su habitación con un varias docenas de libros abiertos sobre la cama, también tenía otros tanto sobre el escritorio mientras él se encontraba haciendo anotaciones sobre unos pergaminos. Con una recordada agilidad de otro tiempo y vida usaba la pluma junto con regla y compás para trazar algunos improvisados mapas y apuntes con la poca información que lograba reunir de los textos.

—Si Méril estuviera aquí sería mucho más sencillo, ¡geez! ¡No sé cómo pueden gustarle tanto los libros!

Pero una mirada seria y preocupada lo dominó.

—Mientras más información tengamos sobre las tierras exteriores, más posibilidades tendremos de volver. Ranma no tiene experiencia dirigiendo ejércitos o trazando rutas militares, pero me aseguraré que tenga toda mi experiencia a su disposición. Supongo que algo bueno aprendí en esa mala vida con los Touni.

Regresó a su duro trabajo, acumuló un pequeño grupo de pergaminos sobre la mesa mientras continuaba revisando nuevos volúmenes en busca de mayor información. Pero sin que se diera cuenta la puerta se abrió lentamente a sus espaldas y una silueta se asomó entrando lentamente en la habitación.

— ¿Rashell Kandurias leyendo? Creo que lo he visto todo.

El joven Rashell no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando sintió que alguien le sacó la silla con fuerza y rapidez tal, dejándolo caer de espaldas al suelo.

— ¿Geez? —apenas exclamó mirando el techo cuando quedó tirado en el piso.

Sobre él vio el rostro sonriente de una vieja conocida, una valquiria muy especial con una fuerte voz de mando.

—Me desaparezco un tiempo y el mundo se vuelve de cabeza, ¡dime que es una broma o no dormiré tranquila con la aterrorizante imagen de haberte visto trabajar, Kandurias!

— ¿Nina?

— "¿Nina?" —repitió con burla la valquiria—, ¿y a quien más esperabas, inepto?

Nina Dalange, la primera valquiria de los Dragones Rojos se encontraba de brazos cruzados, vestía su característico uniforme con una falda corta de tono amarilla y dorado, botas cortas, y pequeñas piezas de armadura que cubría los antebrazos, hombros y un ajustado peto moldeado para su vibrante anatomía. El cabello rubio como melena caía un poco más abajo de los hombros cubriéndolos. En resumen, toda la imagen de una dulce y hermosa joven rota por la más fiera de las mirada, agresivo gesto y ácido vocabulario.

— ¡Geez!, ¿pero que no se supone que deberías estar en Midgard con la familia Tendo?

Rashell se levantó de un salto desafiando con la mirada a la temperamental Nina.

—Por si no lo sabías ahora vengo a dar mi reporte a la dama Freya y me encuentro con que ustedes se meterán en líos por no sé qué motivo dando un paseo por las tierras exteriores, y lo que más cólera me da ¡es que no podré ir!

Rashell suspiró antes de regresar a su trabajo con los mapas ignorando el berrinche de Nina, pero al pasar los minutos la valquiria ya más calmada sacó un sobre escondido de no imagino qué parte de su minúsculo vestido.

—Como te veo tan ocupado Kandurias, algo excepcional en ti, supongo que esta carta de Nabiki puede esperar un poco.

Rashell se cayó de espaldas otra vez antes de pararse de otro salto tratando de arrebatársela de las manos, mientras que la valquiria retrocedió entre risas usando su cuerpo como escudo. Había que aceptar que Rashell, a pesar de todo, era un caballero y se encontraba en desventaja.

— ¡Geez!, ¡no seas tan odiosa como un ogro y dámela ya! —le gritó en la cara.

Cosa que detuvo la risa de la valquiria, sólo para terminar enfureciéndose.

— ¿Así que un ogro?

—Perdóname, no lo decía por tú personalidad.

— ¿No?

—Más bien hacía mención de tu "particular belleza".

—Tú…

Unos minutos después Nina abandonó la habitación dejando a un muy golpeado Rashell en el suelo con su querida carta entre sus temblorosos y adoloridos dedos.

**.**

La tarde avanzaba lentamente en el país de los dioses. Ranma algo solitario se encontraba mirando desde uno de los grandes balcones bajo arcos de piedra que se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del gran cuartel. Veía con atención los distintos seres cruzar por las calles del Valhalla desde su cómoda posición en el tercer piso, algunas hadas lo saludaban como conocidas, pertenecían al servicio del cuartel y Ranma se había hecho rápidamente popular entre ellas sin saberlo. Él les respondía con un suave movimiento de la mano tratando de sonreír, pero se veía ausente en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Preocupado? —Belenus descansó su cuerpo en la baranda a su lado.

—No mucho— respondió sin mirarlo.

—No te creo.

Un largo silencio se formó entre ellos, hasta que el capitán fue el primero en hablar.

—Sé que debe ser difícil, cuando la dama Freya termine de hacer los preparativos tendrás que dirigir a un grupo a través de tierras que ni siquiera conoces. Tendrás que tratar por tu propia cuenta con los mercaderes de Folkvang sin nunca haber conocido antes los puertos celestes.

—No tanto, capitán —respondió el joven con nostalgia—. Mi padre desde que tengo memoria me hizo viajar por todo Japón y otros lugares, me he acostumbrado a sobrevivir en tierras siempre desconocidas. No debe ser tan distinto ahora, creo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Ranma lo pensó detenidamente.

—Jamás me he preocupado por nadie durante mis viajes, ni siquiera por el inútil de papá, pero ahora es distinto. ¿Si algo malo sucediera, si uno de ellos no regresara?

—Ya veo, sufres de un mal que aqueja por lo menos una vez a todos los que nos ha tocado estar al frente como líderes. No te pongas nervioso, sólo has lo de siempre, lo que sabes hacer y aprende a apoyarte en tus hombres.

Otro largo silencio se formó entre ellos, mientras observaban el suave movimiento de las gigantescas ramas de Yggdrasil en las alturas y escuchaban el sonido de las infinitas hojas meciéndose semejante a las olas del mar.

— ¿Y no piensas en tu vida? —Belenus preguntó repentinamente.

Ranma suspiró cansado.

—Es extraño, después de lo que me dijo la dama Freya, eso de que no debería de arriesgarme en exceso sé que debo tener precaución cuando utilice ahora la magia.

—Siento tener que escucharlo, no sabíamos que Jezi guardaba otras sorpresas y me duele saber que por eso ahora te encuentres en una situación difícil.

—No importa, aunque hubiera conocido antes el precio lo hubiera pagado de todas maneras.

—Lo sé, eres un Saotome. Ya encontraremos una solución, no creo que te dejes vencer por una maldición como ésa.

—Una más, una menos, qué puedo decir; pareciera que soy experto en maldiciones.

Belenus rió ante la ocurrencia de Ranma, era increíble lo bien que se tomaba encontrarse tan cerca de la muerte.

—Pero…

— ¿Pero? —preguntó Belenus.

—No sé si me entiende, capitán, es sólo que siento que preferiría morir yo antes que uno de ellos. Jamás me había sentido así, de pronto dejó de importarme lo que pueda suceder con mi propia vida.

—Te entiendo, Ranma, te entiendo perfectamente.

El joven teniente miró a su capitán con sorpresa.

—Es lo mismo que siento en cada momento que dirijo una misión por cada uno de los del escuadrón. Cualquiera de ellos que muera será mi responsabilidad, sea cierto o no, siempre pensaré después en cómo podría haber evitado una muerte, o que debería de haber hecho para cambiar algo que no pude. Si no aprendes a aceptar la culpa como parte de tu trabajo, te volverás loco.

Ranma se sintió un cobarde en ese instante, Belenus trataba con casi cien hombres desde hace más de ochocientos años, mientras que él se quejaba únicamente por dirigir a un grupo especial de no más de siete. No importando lo que harían ni lo que pasarían, no dejaba de sentirse inferior en todo a Belenus. Entonces, mirando el comienzo del atardecer en la hermosa ciudad del Valhalla sonrió.

—Capitán —dijo Ranma—, pase lo que pase le prometo que regresaré, con todos ellos.

Belenus no respondió al instante, lo observó por un momento tratando de capturar en su mente el perfil del joven contra la luz del atardecer y una sombra de tristeza cubrió su rostro. Tratando de evitar oscuros pensamientos Belenus sacudió un poco la cabeza e intentó sonreír.

—Eso me alegra, pero recuerda que una vez que estés en el campo de batalla ya no importarán las órdenes que te hayan dado. Tú estarás a cargo y debes dejarte guiar por lo que crees, o lo que piensan tus hombres que será lo mejor. Quién no esté allí en el minuto de la verdad, no tendrá nunca un juicio más correcto que aquel que tienen los que sufren en carne propia el dolor del momento. Llegado el momento si tienes que cambiar todos los planes e incluso desobedecer una orden directa, no temas hacerlo; la absoluta autoridad y responsabilidad por todo lo que suceda recaerá únicamente en ti.

Ranma se quedó mirándolo fijamente, el capitán no había terminado.

—Ni siquiera debes dejarte llevar por lo que yo haya dicho. Sólo lo que tú creas o decidas será lo mejor en ese momento. Estoy seguro que la próxima vez que nos veamos serás un líder mucho más grande que yo.

—Capitán…

— ¿Acaso no eres un Saotome? Está en nuestra sangre superar lo insuperable, no lo olvides jamás —entonces Belenus se marchó dejando a Ranma pensando en aquellas palabras.

Ranma se quedó embelesado con la belleza del fresno sagrado, después como recordando algo importante hurgó con la mano bajo la chaqueta y extrajo un pequeño sobre blanco que no había tenido tiempo de abrir, pero su nerviosismo ahora se lo impedía. Se quedó algunos segundos mirando el nombre escrito en el sobre como si tratara de creer en algo que no era cierto. A veces imaginaba que su vida en Asgard había durado años, que lo sucedido en Nerima no era más que un recuerdo tan lejano que se hacía irreal, que él no era distinto a los demás einjergars. Ese pequeño sobre impregnado con ese perfume que se le hacía tan conocido, ¿cuántas veces sintió esa fragancia en casa y jamás le prestó atención como algo especial? Todo lo que ahora lo hiciera recordar sus días con Akane valía más que oro y gemas preciosas. Era la primera cara que recibía de Akane desde que se encontraba en Asgard y todo se lo debía a Nina.

—Akane —murmuró entre labios.

Finalmente se atrevió a abrir el sobre y se encontró gratamente sorprendido de que contuviera cinco largas hojas llenas de texto por ambos lados, se notaba que ella se había esforzado por escribirle de todo. Quizás Akane sabía lo que él estaba viviendo y lo mucho que necesitaba en ese momento sentirse parte de esa Nerima que ocurría día a día en pequeños detalles que ahora no podía recordar. Cada línea lo hacía sentir como si todavía viviera en casa de la familia Tendo. ¿Quién mejor que Akane, que lo conocía tan bien, podía hacerlo sentir acompañado en ese momento?

.

_**Continuará**_


	10. Capítulo 8: Con la pureza de una flor

**VIII**

**Con la pureza de una flor de cristal  
**_**(Parte 1)**_

.

Méril vagaba por las calles del mercado de Asgard, después de haberse of7recido como uno de los voluntarios que viajarían en una peligrosa misión a las tierras exteriores la dama Freya les otorgó a ellos la gracia de poder estar libres por todo ese día, la noche y los días siguientes hasta que dijera lo contrario, pues era ella la que se encontraba moviendo los finos hilos de los contactos que tenía en la ciudad para poder preparar tan delicada operación. Todos los "afortunados" soldados habían decidido hacer cada quién lo que quisiera, inclusive Rashell dijo tener algunos planes y para su gran sorpresa se había encerrado en su habitación con algunos viejos libros que la dama le permitió sacar de la biblioteca del estudio.

—Tenemos tiempo y Rashell se encierra con una pila de libros en su cuarto y yo aquí caminado sin querer hacer nada útil, ¡dioses, no puedo creerlo! —Méril dio un largo suspiro antes de sonreír.

La vida de los seres del Valhalla era similar a la de cualquier ciudad cosmopolita de la tierra, habitada en su mayoría por seres que no pertenecían originalmente a ella en torno al servicio de los dioses. Cada distrito del aro exterior de la ciudad pertenecía a un dios determinado, siendo los lugares con más hermosas y altas edificaciones y habitantes más importantes de la fauna urbana de Asgard. Esta preferencia por la cercanía a los muros se explicaba por la idiosincrasia guerrera de los Aesir, pues los mejores palacios poseían mayores terrenos e instalaciones para administrar a sus propios ejércitos. Cada sección del muro del Valhalla era parte de la fortaleza de uno de los dioses, mientras mayor era la importancia de éste mayor la extensión que cubrían sus dominios en el aro exterior. Odín, el padre de todo y dueño de la ciudad, poseía un palacio cuyas instalaciones surcaban un tercio completo del aro externo de la ciudad, con una formación de torres tipo aguja que se elevaban formando un segundo eje que se oponía visualmente al tronco de Yggdrasil.

Por el contrario era en dirección del centro de la ciudad donde habitaban los estratos más bajos. A medida que se acercaban al tronco de Yggdrasil las edificaciones bajaban en altura, se veían más antiguas incluso con diseños arcaicos que hubiesen despertado mayor interés si los Aesirs tuvieran algún tipo de respeto por su propia historia. El aro central de la ciudad era el lugar de la vida cotidiana, habitada por mercaderes, cuarteles de einjergars mercenarios o de tipo especialistas que no formaban parte activa de los ejércitos de Asgard sino que eran considerados como posesión exclusiva de algún dios, como si de una guardia personal se tratase; tal era el caso de los Dragones Rojos, propiedad del dios Yngvi Freyr.

El centro de la ciudad lo ocupaba un extenso lago de aguas cristalinas que rodeaba al fresno sagrado Yggdrasil. Las edificaciones se encontraban en un estado deplorable, los suelos de piedra levantados por infinitas raíces y muros derruidos bajo el peso de las ramas, donde la ciudad se mezclaba con los brotes del árbol sagrado que producía un verdadero bosque. Las raíces más gruesas de Yggdrasil cruzaban el lago, se hundían en las aguas y ascendían de nuevo formando enredaderas. Tan gruesas eran que sobre las raíces se había instalado una nueva vida; avenidas que se enredaban por los aires, escaleras y puentes colgantes, casas incrustadas en las gruesas raíces como si fueran cavernas, todo ello pertenecía al barrio más pobre, de bandidos y refugiados que buscaban morada segura dentro de la ciudad de Valhala, hoy en día mucho más copada que antes producto de la crudeza que estaba tomando la guerra. Junto con la escoria no era difícil encontrar familias de nobles elfos en desgracia o hadas libres, que no servían a ningún dios, que preferían morar cerca de Yggdrasil sintiendo su mágica influencia.

El mercado de Asgard se instalaba en la avenida principal que cruzaba recta todos los distintos estratos de la ciudad, desde las amplias puertas del Valhala hasta el templo de las nornas del destino en la ribera del lago de Yggdrasil, el mercado mismo era un ejemplo de cómo cambiaba el mundo en los distintos lugares de la ciudad, pero era el mejor sitio para que se mezclaran todos sus habitantes y se realizaran negocios entre seres de Asgard, einjergars y no en menos oportunidades dioses.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Méril se preguntó cuando su curiosidad fue captada por un extraño objeto que vio de pasada.

Se apresuró por llegar al puesto que rápidamente se fue llenando, tuvo que hacerse espacio a base de empujones entre la gente que no notó su uniforme, pero que al hacerlo dejaban de forcejear y le abrían rápidamente la pasada. El puesto lo atendía un enano, famosos por el arte de la orfebrería y la herrería como ninguna otra raza en Asgard pero también uno de los seres más misteriosos y difíciles de ver a la luz del sol inclusive en la ciudad, donde era más sencillo negociar con ellos en tabernas o cerradas bases mercantiles durante la noche. Ellos eran bastante bajos de estatura, a Méril le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura, pero fornidos y resistentes capaces de mantener una lucha como el mejor de los guerreros, su fama los precedía. También tenían reputación de ser grandes mineros y artesanos del metal. Ellos en sus ciudades subterráneas donde moraban, una de las razones por las que se les veía tan poco y odiaban el cielo abierto, se encargaban de extraer los preciosos minerales y mantener así las armas de los ejércitos de los dioses.

— ¡Increíble! Es perfecta —exclamó el joven inclinándose.

Este enano en particular tenía una larga barba que casi rozaba las rodillas y pelo igual de largo y crespo de color negro, las ropas algo holgadas no podía ocultar del todo la pronunciada barriga. Pero lo que tenía a todos admirados no era su esbelta figura, sino la belleza de sus trabajos; hermosas esculturas de cristal con formas de animales, flores y edificios. El cristal extraído de las mismas minas en que se sacaba el prodigioso metal de Asgard tenía propiedades mágicas que retenía la luz cuando la descomponía como un prisma, creando un extraño pero fantástica ilusión óptica en que los colores del espectro parecían dibujar formas en el aire alrededor de las figuras de cristal, efecto que el artesano aprovechaba con maestría para crear esculturas compuestas en parte por una base de cristal y en otra por la luz que tomaba formas que la completaban. Los ojos de Méril se prendaron de una en especial, una flor cuyo tallo era de cristal pero que los pétalos se formaban por destellos de luz que cambiaban de color dependiendo del ángulo desde el cual se la observase. Los pétales a pesar de estar compuestos por un efecto de reflejos y luces, eran tan detallados que juraría poder tocarlos, pero al momento en que extendió los dedos y rozó uno, este se comenzó a deshacer en frágiles destellos de luz, al retroceder la mano el pétalo volvió a recomponerse pero ahora con otra tonalidad. No dudó un segundo más decidido a que esa pieza tenía que pertenecerle.

— ¿Cuánto quiere por esa flor? —la palabras de Méril coincidieron con las de otra dulce voz a su lado.

Sorprendido giró la cabeza y se encontró con un hada que había dicho exactamente sus mismas palabras. Al igual que él ella había girado encontrándose sus miradas en ese momento. Un rayo de sol reflejó sobre la flor y envolvió, o quizás sólo lo imaginó, la silueta de la niña que se encontraba de cuclillas recostando los brazos sobre las piernas juntas; el cabello negro ondulado ligeramente en la puntas colgaba por delante del cuerpo de contextura pequeña y proporciones tímidas, pero endulzadas por el carmín de inocencia que teñía las mejillas y la sorpresa que hacía brillar aquellos ojos grandes de mirada soñadora. Las piernas largas y delgadas descubiertas casi por completo por el vestido corto y la forzada postura en la que se encontraba, cubriéndolas recatadamente con los brazos descansando sobre ellas.

Si Méril estaba impresionado, más lo estaba la niña al reconocerlo emblanqueciendo su rostro y con los labios entreabiertos temblándole el mentón ligeramente, aquel gesto involuntario de timidez la envolvió inconscientemente en un halo de virginal seducción.

— ¿Señorita Prisma?

A Méril llegó el aroma dulce del bosque, aderezado con flores silvestres y la frescura de una vertiente pequeña de aguas cristalinas chocando contra las piedras. Como una piedra era él en ese momento en que no podía moverse ni menos decir algo inteligente y se recriminó por ello; aunque mientras más eran las palabras que le se agolpaban en la cabeza más era la repentina rigidez que enmudecía su boca.

— ¿Señor Méril?

Ella enrojeció, tampoco pudo decir nada en ese momento creando una extraña sensación de ansiedad como si cada uno luchara por poder decir algo coherente, cuando el mercader enano los interrumpió con esa sonrisa socarrona que posee todo buen vendedor ante un prometedor negocio.

—Mi señor, señorita, ¿les gusta esta pieza?

— ¿Ah? —exclamaron los dos a coro recordando recién que existía todo un mundo fuera de ellos mirando al enano como si hubieran sido arrancados bruscamente de un sueño profundo.

—Que si ésta es la pieza que les interesa.

—Sí —volvieron a repetir al unísono—, ¡no! —dudaron mirando al otro—, ¿también te gusta? —se preguntaron entre sí. Los presentes rieron y ellos inclinaron las cabezas con los rostros furiosamente sonrojados.

.

Caminaban lentamente uno al lado del otro, envueltos en un incómodo silencio. A Méril comenzaba a molestarle el uniforme más de la cuenta, aunque acostumbraba a vestirlo en todo momento siempre imaginaba que no le quedaba bien por su baja estatura, cosa que exageraba un poco pues no era especialmente bajo sino que perdía en la comparación de contextura con los demás miembros del escuadrón siendo todos de aparente edad mucho mayores que él; Pero lo que no sabía es que se veía realmente bien a pesar de todo. Miraba de reojo a Prisma y cómo ella parecía distraída en la arquitectura de los edificios, sin entenderse a sí mismo comenzó a sentirse molesto de que no lo mirara, pero cuando ella lo hacía rápidamente miraba como distraído en otra dirección. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, él mismo no podía comprenderse pero aquella fuerza era superior a su cordura.

El vestido corto de Prisma era un atuendo común en las hadas, una señal de juventud más que de estética. Cuando se cumplía la mayoría de edad entre las hijas de Gimle podían variar sus atuendos, pero las chicas como Prisma estaba obligada a utilizar un vestido que en su propia cultura era considerado infantil. Ella no se sentía una niña, pronto alcanzaría la mayoría de edad, o quizás no tan pronto, pero unos cuántos años en Asgard eran menos que un suspiro. A ella jamás le había molestado demostrar su juventud hasta ahora, cuando se sentía disminuida por tener que vestir de esa manera delante de Méril. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan incómodo? Llevaba el cabello suelto sin adornos, no podía utilizar joyería como la de sus hermanas, ni siquiera aretes, apenas utilizaba un par de brazaletes muy delgados y sin adorno alguno, otra señal que ante las demás hadas demostraba su edad y jerarquía. Ella miraba en dirección contraria agradeciendo al destino, pero también rabeando en su interior por no poder en ese momento utilizar aquellos glamorosos vestidos como los de Ámbar, o exóticos atuendos y vistosas joyas como las de Zafiro.

No pudo evitar sentirse ridícula y por eso se avergonzaba de mirarlo, cuando osaba hacerlo para no parecer maleducada él retiraba la mirada, ¿sería acaso que un gran einjergar como Méril Llewelyn se avergonzaría de estar escoltando a "una niña"? Volvía el rostro y trataba de disimular que miraba el paisaje, ¿qué era ese aplastante sentimiento de inferioridad que por primera vez lastimaba su corazón? ¡Mírame!, parecía querer decirle con todo su cuerpo, pero luego se acurrucaba como si gritara todo lo contrario, ¡no me mires!, al recordar que sus atuendos eran los de cualquier niña hada sin experiencia, sin categoría, sin edad suficiente para… ¿para qué? El corazón de Prisma dio un vuelco y sintió que las piernas le temblaron cuando aquella prohibida fantasía se cruzó por su cabeza, ¿ella emparejada con un gran héroe como él? Se sintió desfallecer por la osadía de su propia mente más rápida que su prudencia.

Las hadas no se relacionaban como lo hacían los seres humanos, es por ello que para Prisma la sola idea era mucho más fuerte de lo que significaría para cualquier chica de Midgard. Ellas nacían bajo secretos procesos del bosque de Gimle, lo poco que se sabía de ellas es que se reproducían a través de especies de flores únicas en el corazón de Gimle. Según la especie y tipo de flor es el parentesco al que ellas pertenecerían para toda su inmortalidad. Aunque semejantes física y biológicamente a los humanos sería más exacto afirmar que las hadas eran un tipo de flor viviente que se alimentaba directamente de Yggdrasil. Como espíritus del bosque se les inculcaba a no relacionarse con los demás seres de Asgard, aunque en la práctica sí pudieran hacerlo. Se contaba en las crónicas de Asgard que los elfos de la luz eran descendientes de las primeras hijas de Gimle con los Aesirs, mientras que los elfos de la oscuridad descienden de los príncipes que las hadas les engendraron a los reyes enanos de la primera creación.

Todo esto es lo que existía dentro de la cabeza de Prisma, ella respetaba a Méril como el más grande de los héroes, de hecho ella fue testigo de su valor y conocedora directa de que fue uno de los einjergars que destruyeron al señor de los gigantes Eggther en Midgard. Lo respetaba y también confiaba en que él no era como esos mortales de los que tanto le contaban sus hermanas para hacerla temer y nunca tratar de hablar con un einjergar, pero a pesar de ello no podía dejar de pensar que existía un universo de diferencias entre ellos. Cuando llegó a la conclusión de que jamás podría existir nada más que en sus secretas fantasías inclinó el rostro sintiendo una punzada en el corazón, un dolor que nunca antes había conocido y que tampoco le interesaba descifrar. Cuando lo volvió a mirar lo notó distraído, inquieto, pensó entonces que llevaban demasiado tiempo sin hablar y debería sentirse incómodo también. Creyó entonces que no sería amable de su parte mantener ese silencio.

— ¡Disculpe!

Volvieron a hablar a la vez, pareciera que el joven había pensado en lo mismo y armándose de valor había girado la cabeza rápidamente para tratar de hablarle, cuando otra vez sus alientos se mezclaron quedándose sus miradas enredadas la una con la otra.

Prisma se sonrojó furiosamente, se sentía expuesta hasta su propio corazón, desnuda delante de aquellos ojos de mirada amable que la perturbaban y se sintió a punto de desfallecer, de no ser porque él la salvó en ese momento. Méril rió, no una risa burlesca ni mucho menos provocativa, sino una risa gentil y ligera como la brisa del bosque de Gimle, ¿qué tenía ese muchacho que le recordaba tanto al bosque, incluso más que otra hada? Prisma no pudo evitar sentirse contagiada de esa espontánea alegría, de pronto todos los temores quedaron atrás como resabios de una confusión pueril que ahora la avergonzaba haber padecido, porque con él todo era tan sencillo como esa efervescente risa.

—Yo... —Prisma trató de hablar entonces con un poco más de seguridad—, lo siento, creo que no estoy siendo una buena compañía para usted en este momento, señor Méril.

—"Méril" —la corrigió rápidamente pero con un tono de voz que infundía calma—, recuerdo haberle dicho que me llamara solamente Méril, señorita Prisma.

Ella se sonrojó aun más ante la confianza con que la estaba honrando. Para Prisma la figura de Méril se había ensalzado hasta donde únicamente una muchacha podría hacerlo con algún famoso ídolo; en su cabeza las historias de las aventuras de Ranma, Rashell y Méril eran en realidad las historias de "Méril y compañía", desde el día en que se habían separado tras su fugaz encuentro no había dejado de pensar en él, con porfía trataba de imaginar que detrás de cada hazaña que llegaba a sus oídos de las muchas sucedidas durante una prolongada guerra como ésa Méril se encontraba detrás de cada una de ellas. Por eso se sentía extraña, dichosa y a la vez asustada de poder estar teniendo esa conversación con él, hasta que todos sus temores quedaron reducidos a cenizas por la actitud del muchacho que despertaba un nuevo y feliz ambiente familiar entre ambos. La suave risa de Prisma fue como un torrente cristalino ante el comentario del joven, ella no tuvo temores entonces para responderle con la misma paz que él inspiraba en su corazón.

—Pues me sentiría honrada si usted también me llamara únicamente por mi nombre.

Méril se adelantó con dos largos pasos y se cruzó delante de la chica sorprendiéndola, entonces se irguió para luego ejecutar una lenta y exagerada reverencia, parodiando las costumbres dentro de la corte de Asgard, realizando a la par pomposos aspavientos con la mano.

—El honor será todo mío, Prisma.

La chica estalló en risas como si todos los nervios que antes tenía saltaran por los aires, el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas acusó la fuerte emoción que golpeaba como rápidos latidos dentro de su pecho. "Prisma", sólo "Prisma" la había llamado y en ese instante no había otra cosa más feliz en todo el universo para ella.

El momento era igual de feliz para Méril, también dejó escapar toda la tensión que antes sentía a través de la risa, hasta que en un instante en que descansó los brazos dejando que estos colgaran sintió como la mano topó con algo cruelmente frío. Dejó de reír cuando miró la empuñadura de la cuchilla dentro de la funda que colgaba del cinturón y como un balde de agua fría que apagó la llama de su espíritu recordó de sopetón su rol en el universo y la tarea que muy pronto tendría que realizar; viajar a las tierras exteriores. Méril no temía ya a la muerte, no por él mismo, pensando siempre en los demás porque en realidad nunca tuvo algo propio que perder o dejar atrás, hasta ese momento en que se quedó mirando silenciosamente a Prisma, como si quisiera grabar en su mente la chispeante risa de la niña y tratar de decidir si aquel sentimiento tan nuevo y misterioso dentro de su pecho sería una razón de dolor o de inspiración para la pronta y tan temprana separación que tendrían. Pensó otra vez en la muerte pero con un nuevo punto de vista: si él no regresaba no la volvería a ver jamás.

Ambos caminaron hasta una vieja plaza en una de las zonas urbanas al borde del lago de Yggdrasil, muy poca gente los rodeaba, más eran los viejos edificios y las raíces con ramas verdes y nuevas que los hacían semejantes a ruinas dentro de una antigua selva, pero el lejano ruido de la gente les recordaba que se encontraban en parte de la ciudad. En el centro había una hermosa recostada contra una pared del edificio más alto, donde se esculpían figuras que recordaban a viejas leyendas de los bosques, las figuras poseían cántaros cuyas bocas eran en realidad agujeros en la pared desde donde brotaba el agua que caía como una pequeña cascada bañando la pared y sus relieves hasta caer golpeando la superficie de agua de la fuente liberando una dulce fragancia. Ellos se sentaron en silencio en el borde más alejado de la fuente en silencio. Ella sabía que estaban cerca de casa pero no quería terminar allí aquel fugaz encuentro, mientras que él no parecía decir nada. Prisma llevó una mano hacia atrás y jugó dibujando formas en el agua con la punta del dedo, daba pequeños toques sobre la fría superficie y al momento de formarse las ondas éstas brillaban con una tenue luz mágica deformándolas, asemejando siluetas diversas que duraban una pequeña fracción de segundo antes de desvanecerse con el resto de las ondas. Ella sonreía, pero luego se sintió algo decepcionada al notar que Méril no había reparado en su improvisado juego creativo y lo dejó.

— ¿Sucede algo, Méril?

Él reaccionó ocultando su mirada en el horizonte, de donde no la pudo retirar por un buen tiempo en una mezcla de angustia y vergüenza.

—No, no sucede nada malo —respondió un poco ausente, para luego agregar con un leve susurro que ella no pudo escuchar—, aun...

La sonrisa de Prisma se borró lentamente observando al pensativo joven. Pronto un aire de tristeza opacó los delicados ojos y torció los sonrosados y pequeños labios.

—Lo estoy incomodando, ¿verdad?

Méril reaccionó mirándola de manera afectada, como ella estrechaba con ternura la delicada pieza de cristal como si se sintiera realmente culpable por incordiarlo de alguna manera.

"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme así con el señor Méril?, ¿por qué me es tan difícil hablar con él?", pensó la niña llenándose de angustia, "¿acaso este sentimiento que me hace sentir bien y mal a la vez es…? ¡Pero no puede ser!, él es un gran einjergar y yo apenas una niña, no hago otra cosa que incomodarlo."

—No me estás incomodando, Prisma —dijo Méril sonriente.

Prisma se asustó, palideció creyendo por un segundo que Méril podría haber escuchado lo que pensaba. Pero después se dio cuenta que sólo se refería a su pregunta anterior.

—Siento haberme malinterpretado —agregó rápidamente el joven—, la verdad es que… no sé muy bien cómo decirlo, es todo lo contrario, a ver, cómo podría explicarlo, no... ¡Ah!, no, así no, no —se interrumpió rápidamente como si quisiera detener una repentina idea que tenía en su propia cabeza—, cómo podría, cómo…

Méril se pasó la mano por la cabeza en un gesto de nerviosismo, despeinándose aun más su ya desordenada cabellera. Eso hizo que Prisma se riera espontáneamente.

— ¿Qué, qué sucede?

Ella, sin responder, dejó la figura de cristal a un costado en el borde de la fuente y acercándose tímidamente al joven con sus suaves manos se preocupó de ordenarle el cabello, lentamente, concentrada en lo que hacía como si hubiera olvidado lo cerca que ambos se encontraban. Méril tragó con dificultad cuando vio el rostro de Prisma tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su respiración. En el momento en que él se obsesionó con los pequeños y sonrosados labios, que a centímetros de los propios susurraban inconscientemente repitiendo lo que ella pensaba mientras combatía con dedicación por sofocar la rebeldía del cabello castaño. En un momento de inconsciente locura se entregó a esa desconocida fiebre que cegó su entendimiento e hizo un ligero intento por acortar aquellos eternos centímetros que separaban sus labios, cuando ella se movió despertándolo de aquel extraño sopor y asustándose porque ella hubiese descubierto lo que ni él mismo comprendía que deseaba hacer.

Pero para su fortuna Prisma no parecía haberse dado cuenta de sus intenciones. Dejó la cabeza de Méril, asomó un pequeño gesto de frustración cuando al querer ordenar unos cuántos mechones se había enredado en una dura batalla con el terrible cabello del chico. Sin siquiera decir nada dejó su lugar en la fuente, dobló una pierna para apoyar la rodilla sobre el borde de la fuente justo al lado de Méril para equilibrarse al quedar parada con un único pie con su pequeño cuerpo casi recostado en el hombro del chico y con la cabeza de Méril ahora a su entera disposición levantó las manos y retomó con mayor comodidad su improvisada labor.

Méril quedó sin habla, no podía creer su suerte o fatalidad ante la extraña situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba sentado con la espalda bien erguida y las manos sobre las rodillas en una posición bastante cómica, como si apenas pudiera respirar para no moverse mientras sentía como ella a su lado prácticamente se pegaba a él jugando con su cabello. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de Prisma, como ella frotaba inconscientemente sus cuerpos, los delicados dedos masajeándole la cabeza causándole un exquisito sopor. Todo era perfecto en ese instante olvidándose incluso de los nervios que hace unos segundos lo atormentaban al tener a esa chica tan cerca de él.

En un momento de concentración Prisma rabeó con un mechón que cada vez que lo ordenaba regresaba a un lugar distinto, cuando cayó entre los ojos del joven este se quedó mirándolo con cara de culpabilidad escuchando como a ella se le escapaba un pequeño quejido, pero Prisma sin decir nada lo volvió a retomar suavemente. Méril se atrevió a levantar los ojos y mover un poco la cabeza como si quisiera que ella no lo notara, pero fue ella misma la que lo tomó por los bordes de la cabeza y lo obligó a terminar el movimiento obligándolo a mirarla. De esa forma ella tenía un mejor ángulo para seguir peinándolo. El cerebro de Méril se fundió, en esa posición quedó con el rostro de frente al cuerpo de la hada a una comprometedora altura y a veces ella se estiraba ligeramente para ver mejor sin percatarse de cómo acercaba su escote al rostro del chico, éste reaccionó sonrojándose y poniendo una cara como si quisiera retroceder la cabeza pero no podía hacerlo al sentir las delicadas manos de Prisma sobre él. Entonces trató de conformarse dejándose llevar por el hipnótico perfume de flores silvestres cerrando los ojos para no profanar la pureza de la niña. Respiró profundamente tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Al volver a abrirlos notó con espanto que el borde del escote de la chica se arrugaba ligeramente separándose de la suave piel formando una peligrosa curva justo delante de sus ojos cada vez que ella movía los brazos insinuando más de lo que el inocente muchacho se atrevería a fantasear, miró hacia arriba pero vio el rostro concentrado de la chica y sintió que esa imagen le aceleraba todavía más el corazón, tanto que podría escucharse a diez millas. Optó por bajar los ojos demasiado inquieto como para poder relajarse y ¡horror!, era tal la dedicación de Prisma que había olvidado por completo su posición que reclinó todavía su cuerpo sobre Méril.

Con heroica caballerosidad a toda prueba quiso seguir bajando los ojos antes de quedar atrapados por un tipo de tentación que por primera vez lo sorprendía en su vida y en su interior rogó clemencia, porque cuando se creía a salvo de salvajes sentimientos ahora descubría que la falda de una hada joven era realmente cortísima, más todavía cuando ella no dejaba de moverse causando que el vestido se arrugara contra su cuerpo recogiéndose y revelándole más de lo que la frágil cordura de un adolescente podía resistir en la forma de un par de endemoniadamente delgadas, blancas, tersas, suaves, hermosas, delicadas y atractivas piernas. ¿Qué más deseaba el destino que se ensañaba así con él? ¡Trataba de no aprovecharse de la situación, juraba intentarlo, pero esto era demasiado!

— ¡Ahora sí! Mucho mejor —exclamó con dulzura levantando las manos cuando terminó de ordenar el cabello del joven. Pero cuando inclinó su rostro para buscarlo se encontró con la cara de Méril furiosamente enrojecida a la altura de su escote en un muy mal y comprometedor momento.

— ¿Qué? —Prisma tardó unos cuantos segundos en comprender la situación y cuando lo hizo reaccionó sonrojándose furiosamente, tartamudeó entre labios sin poder comprenderse sus palabras.

—Lo… lo siento —trató de decir Méril, casi sin voz—, yo no… no vi nada…

— ¿No vio… nada?—repitió ella mecánicamente casi paralizada con las manos todavía en alto.

—No… bueno… quizás… sí… un poquito —respondió con honestidad suicida.

Los ojos de Prisma se rodearon de lágrimas de indignación y miedo.

— ¡Pero juro que fue un accidente —agregó al instante—, yo no quería!

Prisma no lo siguió escuchando y reaccionó gritando entre lágrimas cubriéndose el cuerpo con los brazos.

—Prisma, lo siento, yo no…

— ¡Aléjese!

Respondió indignada, cuando levantó la mano como si quisiera abofetearlo, el joven cerró los ojos, podría haber retrocedido pero su conciencia se lo impidió, pero sucedió algo imprevisto. Prisma al querer golpearlo perdió el equilibrio, su pie se separó del suelo y se inclinó rápidamente sobre la fuente dando un pequeño alarido de terror. Méril abrió los ojos, la vio caer, no lo pensó dos veces y estiró los brazos para sostenerla por la cintura pero la posición también le jugó en contra perdiendo el equilibrio y antes de que ambos cayeran sobre la fría superficie del agua la empujó en la dirección opuesta.

Prisma cayó sentada ante la fuente dándose un brusco golpe, pero más fue el susto que se llevó cuando una pequeña cantidad de agua la roció, agua que Méril levantó cuando su cuerpo se zambulló por completo en la pileta.

— ¿Señor Méril? —preguntó casi en un susurro—. ¡Méril! —gritó al reaccionar, se levantó de un salto y se acercó al borde de la fuente asustada.

Se quedó muda al observarlo, Méril estaba bien en lo posible con el agua hasta el pecho sentado en el fondo de la pileta y las gotas rodando por el rostro y el cabello empapado.

—Prisma, créeme —balbuceó escupiendo un poco de agua—, te prometo que no vi casi nada, fue un accidente. No quise interrumpirte porque no sabía cómo advertirte, pero sé que debí hacerlo, fue mi culpa, lo siento.

Prisma no pudo responder en el momento llevándose una mano a la boca para no reír. Apenas conteniéndose consiguió responder y lo hizo con un ligero sentimiento de culpa.

—Lo sé, fue mi error en primer lugar.

—No es así, Prisma, yo no debí aprovecharme de esa manera. ¡Soy un… un…!

— ¡Claro que no!, no diga eso. Si yo no hubiese actuado de forma tan descuidada, usted no habría tenido que… —la pena la enmudeció sonrojándose otra vez.

—No es verdad, ha sido mi culpa, podría haber cerrado los ojos.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hizo? —Prisma apoyó las manos en el borde de la fuente inclinándose hacia adelante, acercando su rostro al joven para fulminarlo con ojos inquisidores.

Méril se quedó sin argumentos. Lentamente comenzó a agacharse sumergiendo el rostro hasta los ojos. En ese momento Prisma no aguantó más las ganas de reír, la forma en que actuaba Méril tan fuera de sí y como se veía en ese momento era la cosa más divertida que había visto en su vida.

— ¿Eso significa que me perdona? —se enderezó volviendo a sacar la cabeza del agua.

—Quizás —respondió ella entre risas.

El chico se acomodó dentro de la pileta pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse, suspiró pesadamente y se interrumpió cuando dio un pequeño brinco porque algo lo había asustado. Metió la mano dentro de la camisa y la sacó al coger a un pequeño pez dorado que devolvió al agua. Esto causó más risa en la niña. Méril la miró reír y recuperando la confianza se sintió tremendamente feliz en ese instante, a pesar de lo fría que estaba el agua que lo calaba hasta los huesos.

— ¿Cómo es que lo hacía Rashell? Ah, sí, ya creo cómo —murmuró pensativo. Se levantó dejando que la ropa chorreara agua, entonces ignorando lo patético que se veía puso una mano sobre su pecho y realizó una ligera pero muy seria reverencia que sorprendió a la chica.

—Señorita Prisma.

—Le pedí que no me llamara así —lo interrumpió pero con un tono ausente y a la vez amable, respondiendo sin pensar porque en realidad se había quedado quieta mirándolo con tal atención y los labios entreabiertos como si de pronto aquel muchacho se hubiera rodeado de un aire de grandeza.

Méril dudó un momento, pero al recordar la larga historia de Ranma llena de problemas y enredos lo hizo comprender que las oportunidades estaban para hacerse de ellas antes que vivir arrepintiéndose por lo que no sucedería jamás.

—Prisma —repitió suavemente pero con una determinación que inquietó a la niña—, tú… yo… mañana… —apretó los dientes sin levantar la cabeza—, ¿querrías salir conmigo?

Ella lo observó detenidamente durante largos segundos, tantos que él contuvo la respiración por la ansiedad. El frío viento del oeste remeció las ramas de Yggdrasil con tal fuerza que llamó la atención de los habitantes del Valhalla, la gente levantó las cabezas buscando en el fresno sagrado alguna señal como si se anunciara la proximidad de una tormenta. Aunque ningún ruido fue para Méril tan gravitante como aquella simple, delicada y temblorosa respuesta de Prisma.

—Sí.

.

_**Continuará...**_


	11. Capítulo 9: Los Puertos Celestes

**IX**

**Los Puertos Celestes**

.

Hacia el este tras los últimos picos nevados que rodeaban el valle de la ciudad del Valhalla, atravesando los frondosos y cálidos bosques de Odainsakr continuaba una serie de verdes y agradables colinas. La planicie se volvió de pronto un terreno arisco cruzado por heridas en la tierra en forma de peligrosos abismos, la ruta no se detenía sino que continuaba como una serie de amplios puentes colgantes lo suficientemente espaciosos como para ser cruzados por dos carretas a la vez. La fracturada planicie terminó junto con el aroma del océano en una quebrada de varias decenas de metros donde las olas rompían contra el muro de piedra del continente de Asgard. Las aguas eran similares a la de la tierra pero con un hermoso agregado, un particular tono dorado que se mezclaba con los reflejos del atardecer sobre las olas. El fuerte aire salado no era en nada parecido a alguno que Ranma hubiera recordado percibir durante su vida de viajes con Genma, era más intenso y antiguo, como si regresara milenios atrás a los inicios del mundo.

Siguiendo la ruta caminaron durante horas por el borde del acantilado. No había sendero o descenso alguno que les permitiera descender al nivel del mar, no había playas o niveles más bajos que pudieran apreciarse tampoco a simple vista, únicamente fisuras que abrían la tierra dejando entrar el agua de mar hacia el continente, las que eran superadas por nuevos puentes. Todo aquello le causó la sensación de que la tierra había sido literalmente cortada por una mano gigante convirtiéndose el final del continente en un muro infranqueable si se miraba desde el mar.

En el horizonte vio una nueva serie de montes que nacían desde las profundidades de las aguas, pero tan ariscos y poblados de afiladas rocas que hacían imposible pensar en escalarlos de forma segura, la ruta se internaba otra vez hacia el interior de la tierra para rodearlos. Pronto vieron carretas, grupos de habitantes escoltados por numerosas fuerzas, todos ellos reflejaban el miedo que la guerra infundía en los inocentes. La ruta giró abriéndose camino entre dos montes serpenteando entre los afilados acantilados cuando en una última curva pudo ver la ciudad desde las alturas.

Entre los montes se abría un secreto valle para sus ojos, los puertos celestes como era conocida por todos, la ciudad junto a la bahía que alimentaba el casi inexistente comercio de Asgard. Folkvang, el coral de Asgard, la más bella ciudad después del Valhalla y la única considerada realmente libre. A diferencia de la capital de Asgard donde todos los habitantes eran siervos de los dioses aquí la gente podía vivir como auténticos ciudadanos a pesar del rigor de la milicia.

Toda la ciudad se había edificado con una piedra blanca y brillante semejante a la arena marina, con incrustaciones de caracoles y otros llamativos fósiles. El diseño de las torres y cúpulas era como la de las conchas marinas tanto en forma como en color. Las ventanas eran casi en su mayoría complejos vitrales. Cada esquina poseía alguna pequeña plazuela con fuentes o figuras de sirenas y los dioses señores del mar. No existía un mercado específico en la ciudad sino que toda ella era un mercado, no había plaza o esquina donde no existiera algún puesto de un mercader negociando sus existencias, los más importantes eran dueños de grandes edificios comerciales que durante el día parecían abrirse por todas partes transformándose en verdaderos bazares de varios niveles de altura compuestos por muchos pequeños puestos.

Folkvang era la ciudad de la dama Freya, gobernadora y única regente hasta la caída de Lord Freyr, su hermano, cuando ella fue separada de su lugar de honor y obligada a regresar a la ciudad para tomar posesión de la heredad de su hermano; pero las palabras públicas no ocultaban la verdad detrás de los actos de los Aesirs.

La ciudad parecía construida sobre los montes y peligrosos acantilados de aquel casi inexistente valle que trataba de robarle espacio a los empinados cerros, con columnas de piedra y madera desafiaban toda gravedad y las largas avenidas se curvaban en todas direcciones sin ningún orden aparente, compuestas por escaleras que subían y bajaban, pasaban por encima de edificaciones y por debajo de otras, como puentes para cruzarse entre ellas en arcos y vistosos paseos sobre nivel. Llegando al mar eran los puertos la otra joya oculta de Folkvang, los muelles se extendían desafiando toda lógica formando una compleja red que le robaba metro tras metro al océano, no poseía un orden simétrico sino más bien parecían los brazos de un hermoso arrecife de coral. Sobre los muelles lo cruzaba un gigantesco arco de piedra como un arcoíris de extremo a extremo de la bahía. El arco era amplio como una avenida y sobre él se levantaba en su centro el palacio que antes pertenecía a la dama Freya desafiando la gravedad. A los costados del palacio se alzaban otras edificaciones que eran las posadas y casas mercantiles más importantes de la zona todas comunicadas con el muelle a través de torres como columnas con escaleras en espiral en sus interiores y toda una serie de plataformas de madera que colgaban del arco y grúas, centenares de ellas, para manejar la carga en un constante y aparentemente arriesgado movimiento que no dejó de sorprender a Ranma y a todos los einjergars que nunca habían estado antes en esa ciudad.

Pero ellos no se dirigieron a los lugares más importantes; las botas de los Dragones Rojos cruzaron Folkvang en dirección de la sección de los muelles más alejada del centro, hacia uno de los bordes de la bahía donde los caminos de piedra y madera por sobre las aguas los llevaron hacia los acantilados y aberturas de los montes, donde edificios de madera vieja y podrida, barcos más pequeños, einjergars mercenarios, mercaderes pululaba con toda clase de gente que a la luz del día nadie quisiera toparse en su sano juicio.

Allí los alcanzó la noche, entre fogatas y ruidos de una ciudad que no descansaba jamás. En una posada construida contra la pared de roca colgando sobre las aguas frías del mar donde no les preguntaron los nombres ni mucho menos las intenciones, porque todos allí tenían algo que ocultar. Con silencio, prudencia, resguardo ellos esperaron el momento.

— ¡Las fuerzas impetuosas de los corruptos no podrán detener mi deseo de victoria!

—_Je me rends! _—bufó André molesto—. ¡Así no se puede, jugar con bandidos como ustedes!

Cansado arrojó sus cartas sobre el barril que usaban de improvisada mesa en aquella pocilga de habitación que compartían los ocho soldados de Asgard, ahora disfrazados como simples einjergars mercenarios, los seres peor mirados en toda la tierra de los dioses. Todos usaban ropas distintas entre pantalones cafés, grises o negros de calidad notoriamente inferior a la de los uniformes de los Dragones, con camisas variadas, cinturones de cuero llenos de armas que fajaban las cinturas y cruzaban los fornidos cuerpos.

— ¡Glorioso! ¡Finalmente mi espíritu superior ha vencido a tu malévola alma! —Dante se jactó apuntando con los naipes a la cara de André como si se tratase de una espada—. Por tanto recibiré la dicha del supremo triunfo y del merecido grial que me espera…

—Escala real —agregó Sergus calmadamente.

El silencio envolvió a los demás en torno al barril, para a continuación todos ellos arrojar las cartas emitiendo toda clase de maldiciones. Sergus se reía entre dientes mientras bebía otro largo sorbo de vino directamente de la botella. Orrish con una extraña risa que parecía más un gruñido se divertía mirando la cara que había puesto Dante al perder, ¿con qué florido discurso saldría ahora para justificar la derrota?

Del otro extremo de la habitación se encontraban Méril, Rashell y el gran Kertos que planificaban algunas rutas sobre uno de los mapas que el ex mercenario de los Touni traía consigo. Ranma entró en la habitación, todos lo miraron, luego bufaron como si se sintieran desilusionados y cada quién regresó a lo suyo. Ranma se quedó un momento quieto sintiéndose realmente ofendido, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió de mala cara hasta la mesa con los demás.

Al igual que el resto de los hombres Ranma vestía atuendos que lo hacían parecer un violento mercenario, pero lamentablemente ellos no necesitaban mucho más que un simple cambio de ropa para ya verse como una panda de criminales. Vestía pantalones negros algo holgados con bolsillos rectangulares a los lados, botas cortas y gruesas de un tono café muy oscuro con refuerzos de metal, llevaba una camiseta negra ajustada al juvenil torso. Cubría el cuerpo con una chaqueta color café oscuro similar al de las botas de mangas largas que le llegaba justo a la cintura, la llevaba abierta mostrando la camiseta, se veía maltratada por el uso con algunos refuerzos de metal en algunas partes de la tela, bolsillos pequeños casi ocultos y cortas correas de cuero que se ubicaban horizontalmente en los brazos bajo los hombros como para ajustar las mangas, pero que Ranma llevaba sueltas como un mero adorno. Lo más radical era el grueso cinturón de cuero tachonado con pequeños cuadrados de metal; en realidad eran varias correas más delgadas cruzadas entre sí y algo desordenadas, algunas correas caían en diagonal realizando una pronunciada curva sobre el muslo derecho de las que colgaba la funda de la Katana Dragón, otra correa más gruesa iniciaba desde el cinturón y cruzaba en diagonal el torso del joven aplastando la camiseta y la mitad derecha de la chaqueta, donde sostenía una pequeña y única hombrera que protegía todo el hombro derecho compuesta por pequeñas láminas hexagonales de acero que en su conjunto asemejaban las escamas de un dragón. De igual forma protegía también el brazo derecho con una protección similar en diseño a la hombrera, una placa que cubría el lado exterior del antebrazo atada por varias correas de cuero que rodeaban con firmeza el brazo y la manga de la chaqueta. El brazo izquierdo lo llevaba descubierto y con la manga sin abotonar permitiendo que cayera libremente cubriendo parte de la mano cuando dejaba colgar el brazo. Lo único que conservaba era la trenza con la que ataba su cabello oscuro, pero que el tiempo en Asgard había hecho notoriamente más larga colgando ahora pesadamente sobre la espalda.

— ¿Qué les pasa?

Rashell levantó los ojos un instante para ver la molestia de su amigo ante el frío recibimiento de los hombres y sonrió.

—Geez, y qué esperabas, no eres exactamente lo que estaban esperando.

— ¿Y qué esperaban?

—Qué midieras alrededor de un metro con setenta, tuvieras los ojos verdes, el cabello muy largo y dorado y un buen par de tetas.

— ¡Rashell! —Méril lo corrigió indignado.

— ¿Qué?, ya no nos encontramos en Asgard como para estar hablando cual señoritos.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza sonrojado e igual de molesto que Méril.

—Así que era eso —se quedó pensativo.

—Olvídalo, Ranma, ni siquiera en tu cuerpo maldito las tiene así de grandes. No puedes competir.

— ¡Rashell!

La queja de Méril no fue necesaria, porque Ranma ya lo había castigado con un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo arrodillarse de dolor.

—Eso es para que no vuelvas a decir burradas.

— ¡Ay!, ay, ay, ay, qué genio te gastas.

—No lo sé, teniente —Sergus desde el otro lado se metió en la conversación seguido por la risa de los hombres—, no estamos tan seguros de lo que dijo Kandurias, tendríamos que compararlas.

Ranma desenfundó la katana enfurecido.

—Atrévanse a seguir con el tema, no necesito regresar con todos, eso se los prometo.

Los hombres exclamaron con miedo fingido entre risas.

—Rufián —Dante levantó a Sergus por el cuello de la camisa, no se le veía para nada contento como el resto—, cómo osas mancillar así el recuerdo de nuestra casta señora.

— ¿Casta? —Ranma sopló entre labios adoptando una dolorosa mirada—, si supiera.

—Teniente, ¿qué nuevas tenemos? —Kertos preguntó tratando de que se concentraran en la misión, el gran soldado también se le veía incómodamente sonrojado como si sintiera vergüenza por la actitud infantil de sus "nobles" compañeros.

—Ah, sí, eso. La buena noticia es que la información de Freya… de nuestra señora Freya —corrigió al instante al ver la asesina mirada de Dante, no estaba de ánimo para escuchar un irritante discurso en ese momento— es de fiar. El mercader es un elfo que trabajaba para Freyr, dijo que tendremos la nave preparada para esta misma noche si lo deseáramos. La mala, es que tendremos que partir sí o sí esta noche.

Ante las dudas de los hombres Rashell fue el primero en intervenir.

— ¿Problemas?

—Uno gordo. Él me advirtió que extrañamente una fuerza de einjergars llegó hace unas horas también, poseen cartas oficiales para tomar el control del puerto, o lo que sea que eso signifique y están causando un revuelo en la ciudad.

—Cartas oficiales quiere decir un permiso u orden emitido directamente por un dios —acotó Méril.

—No puede tratarse de una coincidencia. ¡Geez!, deben estarnos buscando.

—Pero cómo —Kertos parecía confundido ante las serias miradas de los tres jóvenes—, nadie debería saber que estamos aquí, a excepción…

— ¿Te dijo qué einjergars? ¿Soldados del Valhalla, miembros de la fuerza exterior de Vali, la caballería de Thor, las diez mil espadas de Aesir, los centinelas de Ull?... ¿_Berserkers_?

Ante esa palabra emitida con tanta seriedad por Rashell los einjergars guardaron un extraño silencio que Ranma no comprendió pero que tampoco quiso preguntar. Aunque su respuesta no era ésa, tampoco era menos preocupante.

—No, es un escuadrón especialista —Ranma ya estaba familiarizado con parte de la jerga militar de Asgard. "Especialistas" se llamaba a los escuadrones que al igual que los Dragones Rojos de Freyr no marchaban junto al ejército oficial, sino que eran fuerzas menores que servían directamente a una deidad como una guardia personal para misiones especiales, o para realizar el "trabajo sucio" dependiendo de la situación y del dios en cuestión.

—No me digas que…

—Son los "Fénix de Plata".

—Geez, te dije que no me dijeras. ¡Dioses!

—La guardia de Loki —murmuró Méril.

—Los mejores asesinos de todo Asgard —agregó Kertos, ninguno de los demás pudo hablar, todos respetaban o temían a los Fénix de Loki tanto por las habilidades élite que poseían así también como por su inexistente moralidad. Ellos asesinaban y abusaban tanto o más que los demonios de Hel cuando se encontraban en algún lugar y eso los había hecho malamente famosos.

—Cómo sea —los interrumpió Ranma sin un ápice de temor más que el que debería tener por la complicada situación en la que se encontraban. Para él los Fénix no eran más que un nombre, y aunque los conociera mejor sabemos que Ranma no habría actuado de manera distinta—, debemos partir ahora antes de que nos atrapen, no quiero provocar una pelea tan pronto, por lo menos no aquí.

—Si nos descuben la dama Freya estaría en problemas. ¿Pero cómo lo supieron?

— ¿Acaso no es obvio, Méril? —Rashell torció los labios con una fría mirada—, tenemos una grande, muy grande, colosal y hediondamente podrida rata dentro del cuartel.

—Después podremos encargarnos de eso —Ranma se mostró firme y seguro—. Dragones Rojos, ¡en marcha!, no dejen nada que revele que estuvimos aquí.

—A su orden, gran y poderoso líder.

—Rashell…

— ¿Qué, qué dije ahora, por qué siempre me miran así?

Méril suspiró.

.

Caminaron en silencio envueltos en capas negras, la ciudad que nunca duerme se encontraba extrañamente tranquila esa noche. Las puertas y ventanas se cerraban a su paso como si todos temieran encontrarse fuera de la protección de un techo cuando "ellos" llegaran.

—Así que después de todo saldremos de noche, geez.

—Sí, y eso no me alegra nada —respondió Ranma tratando de no demostrar sus nervios. Había algo que lo inquietaba, pensaba en cómo sería tener que levantar la espada contra otro ser humano; por más tiempo que llevaba combatiendo siempre lo había hecho contra demonios y otra clase de seres, pero jamás había tenido que asesinar a otro hombre aunque técnicamente ya estuviera muerto.

—Tú no estás preocupado por la hora de salida —rió Rashell—, creo que te pone mucho más nervioso el pensar en tanta agua a tu alrededor intentando no transformarte.

Ranma trató de sonreír ante el esfuerzo de su amigo.

—Ya no me preocupa la maldición —respondió en el mismo tono alegre—. Por lo menos hay algo que debo agradecérselo a la dama Freya.

Rashell se sorprendió.

— ¿Encontró la manera de curarte?

—No, no exactamente. Pero creo que lo que hizo de todas formas es bastante bueno, pues ya no me preocuparé de transformarme más, no sin que me dé cuenta por lo menos.

Rashell le dio una rápida mirada a la delgada pulsera que llevaba su amigo apenas visible bajo la manga suelta de la chaqueta. La esmeralda engarzada en la pieza, como él sabía, era el símbolo de los dioses hermanos Frey y Freya; quizás alguna sorpresa se traía Ranma entre manos.

Méril los seguía escuchándolos en silencio, utilizaba pantalones café claro y una camiseta larga que caía por encima del pantalón, protegía el cuerpo con una pieza de armadura de cuero firme y flexible tachonada con llamativos diseños. Colgaba del cinturón una espada larga, una segunda espada más corta y una cuchilla. La capa se abultaba alrededor del carcaj de cuero con borde peludo que colgaba de la espalda. En las manos llevaba guantes distintos entre ellos, uno completo y otro con los dedos descubiertos como hechos para un arquero como él. El cabello Rashell se había encargado de desordenárselo todavía más, cando lo molestó diciéndole que de alguna manera tenía que tratar de verse como un einjergar amenazador y tratar de ocultar ese rostro de niño explorador.

André Mitrard utilizaba una armadura corta sobre su pecho de cuero y del cinturón colgaba una fina espada de esgrima con una amplia protección para la mano. Orrish Zerdrish usaba una armadura de metal que protegía la mitad superior del cuerpo en tonos azules oscuros casi negros, en el grueso cinturón de cuero que más parecía una pesada faja reforzada con metal cargaba toda clase de extrañas armas y herramientas, puñales, martillos, esferas metálicas que parecían ser alguna clase de granada de mano artesanal y una espada de feroz diseño con el filo dentado y una empuñadura extrañamente gruesa y lisa; el garfio también lucía diferente, un poco más grande y con dientes en la punta.

Dante Trieguel lucía una brillante armadura de placas ligera que malamente podía cubrir con la capa negra, protegía pecho, hombros y brazos. Pero también llevaba protección sobre las piernas en forma de placas de metal atadas con correas de cuero sobre el pantalón y botas reforzadas con metal. El gran mandoble medieval colgaba de la espalda y sobre la armadura del brazo izquierdo tenía un pequeño escudo redondo pegado al antebrazo. Sergus vestía en tonos grises, el mismo color del pañuelo que cubría la cabeza, apenas utilizaba hombreras para protegerse y los antebrazos cubiertos sólo a medias con una espada curva como un sable y una serie de cuchillas alrededor del cinturón. Lo más llamativo eran las pequeñas botellas que trataba de ocultar en todo momento en la chaqueta y en bolsillos secretos bajo la capa.

Kertos Simarik vestía un traje verde oscuro con una armadura que estaba compuesto por una única y gran hombrera desde la que descendía la armadura que cubría todo el brazo izquierdo completamente en metal, las grandes y pesadas hachas gemelas colgaban cruzadas en la espalda y otras dos hachas más pequeñas de ambos costados del cinturón, además de una pequeña maza de metal que se cruzaba horizontalmente en el cinturón por detrás del cuerpo.

Rashell se adelantó al grupo, dio una rápida mirada a los enrevesados caminos de los muelles e identificó a una nave entre un numeroso grupo. Dejó que el grupo le diera alcance manteniéndose siempre pensativo, dejando de lado aquella bromista actitud que tanto lo identificaba. Cuando Ranma pasó por su lado lo retuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Los demás siguieron avanzando sin percatarse de ello y sólo se detuvieron algunos metros más adelante cuando notaron que su teniente ya no los dirigía.

—Ranma, necesitamos hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

El joven Kandurias torció los labios de manera indescifrable.

—Siempre es necesario un plan alternativo por si las cosas salen mal. ¡Geez!, creo haber dado con uno que te puede encantar.

.

Un extraño barullo se sentía a lo lejos desde la ciudad y en el inicio del puerto de la zona con mayor movimiento. Esto tenía inquieto a los marinos y mercaderes que entre carga y carga trataban algunos de ocultar la valiosa mercancía mientras que otros disponían las naves ya para salir. Especialmente en esa sección de los puertos donde casi todo el contenido de las naves era un tráfico de especias no muy bien visto por las leyes de Asgard.

En medio de uno de los muelles donde la tripulación de dos naves de mediano tonelaje una frente a la otra, se enredaban cargándolas rápidamente, moviendo improvisadas grúas a base de poleas que colgaban desde los mástiles y realizando toda clase de vistosas piruetas para los que no estuvieran acostumbrados al trabajo en los puertos.

Un elfo de generosa figura dirigía todo limpiándose continuamente la frente con un pañuelo. Se veía preocupado hasta haber perdido todo el color del rostro.

—Disculpa —dijo Ranma llegando por su espalda.

El mercader no lo escuchó y siguió concentrado en dirigir prolíficamente la carga de las naves, dando voces y volviendo a limpiarse el rostro a cada momento.

—Eh, disculpa —insistió.

Siguió ignorándolo, parecía hacerlo intencionalmente. Ranma miró a sus hombres y estos se encogieron de hombros, entonces con un violento movimiento tomó al elfo por el cuello de la túnica, lo obligó a girar y lo levantó hasta llevarlo contra una de las pilas de cajas azotándolo con fuerza.

— ¿Ahora si me puedes prestar un poco de atención?

El elfo se vio con los pies colgando y casi se ahogó de la impresión antes de poder articular alguna palabra.

— ¿Por los dioses quiénes…? Oh —repentinamente la mirada del elfo cambió al notar a Rashell detrás del agresivo einjergar que lo había cogido—, ya veo, ¡mis señores! Perdonen mi poca atención, mil perdones, os lo ruego —respondió el elfo nervioso, movía los ojos rápidamente entre Ranma y Rashell que se había acercado y se mantenía mirándolo seriamente con los brazos cruzados—, no fue mi intención ofenderlos. Oh, pero qué digo, el tiempo apremia, más en una situación como ésta. ¿Qué más se puede esperar en estos tiempos en que ni siquiera los honestos comerciantes podemos trabajar con tranquilidad? ¡Einjergars en Folkvang, perros de Asgard!, y no me refiero a ustedes, por supuesto, mis señores, sino a otros perros, ¡oh!, mil excusas, qué digo, han de ser los nervios, pero entre Hel y estos constantes problemas no sé cómo es que podremos seguir sobreviviendo. ¡Suban, pero qué cosas digo, suban a bordo! Los estábamos esperando. ¡Ah!

Ranma lo soltó dejándolo caer bruscamente y al instante miró acusadoramente a Rashell.

—Así que nos estaba esperando.

Rashell se encogió de hombros haciéndose el inocente.

Uno de los marinos elfos se quedó mirando al grupo subir por la rampa que daba a una de las naves.

— ¿En qué estaría pensando el jefe?

—No lo sé —respondió otro a su lado—, estos son los mercenarios más brutales que he visto en toda mi vida, ¿será seguro llevarlos con nosotros?

—Pues ellos son nuestra seguridad, para eso se les paga.

— ¡Dioses!, no quiero ni pensar entonces cómo será el peligro, con guardaespaldas como esos voy a clamar a todos los espíritus para regresar con vida.

.

Las extrañas velas parecían estar compuestas por capas de tela y varas de madera, se extendieron desde los mástiles hasta caer rápidamente a uno de los costados como un abanico. Recibiendo toda la fuerza del viento nocturno de la bahía se impulsó silenciosamente sobre las aguas. Los "einjergars mercenarios" se reunieron todos sobre una sección de la gran cubierta observando silenciosamente a los elfos trabajar para dirigir la nave. Siguieron con sus ojos expectantes a las cientos de luces de Folkvang formando un maravilloso espectáculo hasta que comenzó a desaparecer lentamente en el horizonte, y con ella la última visión de las costas de Asgard.

—Hasta ahora todo va de acuerdo al plan, o casi —dijo Ranma.

— ¿Pero no crees que fue algo arriesgado eso de seguir desde los puertos por nuestra cuenta? —Méril no parecía muy seguro.

—Si la hermosa dama nos preparó ya un viaje, ¿por qué dudar de ella, mi noble teniente? —Dante reclamó ofuscado—. ¡No encuentro que sea algo prudente despreciar las más bellas atenciones de nuestra señora!

— ¡Geez! ¿Qué no piensan? —Rashell parecía estar tranquilo en apariencia, pero había algo en el fondo de su mirada que no dejaba de ser inquietante sin perder en ningún momento la imagen de la lejana ciudad—. Si quieres engañar a tus enemigos, primero debes engañar a tus amigos.

—No me digas —murmuró Ranma mirándolo con resquemor.

—Oh, ya lo veo, muy astuto. Si nuestra mismísima señora no sabe en realidad de qué manera abandonamos Asgard, que no existe ninguna relación con los contactos que ella conoce... —comenzó a decir Sergus.

—Nuestra dama no sería culpada de nada si fuésemos desafortunadamente descubiertos —terminó Kertos con una mirada de admiración a la nobleza de su joven Teniente asumiendo como si todo desde un principio hubiera sido idea de él.

— ¡_Enfin, voilà un homme_ que piensa en el bienestar primero de una damisela!, hasta casi me convenzo de ser tan valiente como usted, mi teniente —exclamó André con pomposa alegría.

Ranma se quedó sorprendido ante los halagos de los soldados, tuvo la tentación de dejarse llevar por la situación pero un atisbo de razón se lo impidió.

—No, el mérito no es mío, debo agradecérselo a Rashell, él me dio esta idea y conocía a éste mercader desde mucho antes —dijo sonriendo algo nervioso.

Rashell no respondió, era inmune a esa clase de halagos y no dejó de sonreír mientras pensaba en la situación; "Pobre Ottr, ni siquiera imaginaba que mi amenaza de acusarlo de tráfico de armas con los trolls del mundo frío era sólo una mentira, pero se lo ha ganado por haberlo hecho en realidad, ¡no puedo creer que también acertara con eso! Geez, no quisiera suponer nada más de él, que a este paso…"

Méril miró preocupado a Rashell al notar la extraña sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

Los ocho solitarios guerreros dejaron atrás la seguridad de las tierras de Asgard de la que ahora serían enemigos en calidad de forajidos. Fuera de la ley de Odín ya no podrían esperar ninguna ayuda ni siquiera de sus más cercanos aliados. En una nave que no era la que la dama Freya había preparado para el peligroso viaje se despidieron en silencio de las tierras de Asgard. Arrecifes de coral resplandecían como la plata bajo las aguas formando extrañas y hermosas figuras en una gran extensión de la superficie oceánica, de pronto Ranma se sintió como si navegaran en realidad sobre las estrellas a un mundo nuevo y desconocido.

**.**

— ¿Dónde ocultaste a los einjergars?

Fue la pregunta que el frío oficial de los Fénix de Plata, servidores y ejecutores de la oscura voluntad de Loki Laufeyiarson, dios de Asgard, hizo al aterrado elfo que parecía estar a cargo del muelle de una de las respetadas compañías comerciales de Folkvang. El muelle era un desastre, había gente lastimada en el muelle y los alrededores y los soldados subían y bajaban a las naves arrojando todo lo que encontraran al mar. Poseía tal frialdad que irradiaba a través de los ojos grises tan intensos que lastimaba. El cabello negro y muy corto resaltaba la blancura de un rostro cruel, cuyas facciones contradecían la belleza natural de la juventud por la monstruosa deformidad con que un rostro hermoso quedaba oscurecido ante un alma acostumbrada a gozar con el derramamiento de sangre inocente. Al igual que sus hombres vestía una larga túnica con cortes en los costados para no impedir el libre movimiento de las piernas que variaba entre el azul más oscuro y el negro, con pantalones del mismo color y un cinturón de cuero negro con elegantes incrustaciones de plata del que colgaba la funda de una espada larga de hoja recta. Cubría el cuerpo con una elegante capa compuesta de varias capas de tela y a diferencia de los soldados no ostentaba ninguna armadura, mientras que el resto de los Fénix lucían pesadas armaduras de cota de malla similares en diseño, algunos de ellos llevaban pesadas armaduras de placas completa con armas de mayor envergadura como alabardas, lanzas y gigantescas espadas y mazas que empuñaban con ambas manos. También iban con ellos algunos arqueros que vestían armaduras de cuero negras como la noche y capuchas sobre las cabezas que hacían sombra sobre los rostros.

El elfo temblaba sentado en el piso delante del einjergar.

—Te pregunté por los einjergars rebeldes —insistió, pero el elfo cerró los labios a pesar del temor.

Con agresividad injustificada propinó una feroz patada en el rostro del elfo que lo hizo girar en el suelo para caer de bruces dejando una estela de sangre.

— ¡Comandante!, comandante, no encontramos nada a bordo de la nave —gritó un soldado asomándose por sobre el borde del barco.

Uno a uno los soldados fueron dando voces con el mismo resultado, en ninguna nave que se encontraba en el largo muelle que pertenecía a esa compañía había rastro de los famosos einjergars a los que daban caza.

El comandante de los Fénix se mostró disconforme, sabía por su informante que un grupo de einjergars intentarían salir de Asgard, sería un golpe maestro para los conspiradores enemigos de su eminencia Lord Loki y también un no despreciable incentivo para su rápido ascenso dentro de las fuerzas de su señor, pero ahora parecía ser que esa información era errónea, cosa que lo ponía de muy mal humor.

— ¡Quemen las malditas naves! —ordenó.

No le importó las súplicas del mercader ni la de los marineros, los que desesperados al ver que los soldados ni siquiera esperaban para prenderle fuego a las naves comenzaron a saltar al mar. El comandante le dio la espalda a la horrenda escena para regresar con el resto de su bien armada y numerosa tropa que lo esperaba formados en una avenida más amplia de los muelles.

— ¿Comandante —preguntó un soldado—, qué haremos ahora?

El comandante lo pensó detenidamente, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo frente a sus narices pero no sabía exactamente donde comenzar a buscar. En su mente tramaba mecánicamente el convertir los muelles en cenizas hasta que las ratas salieran de su escondite.

— ¡Comandante!, aquí esta lo que solicitó — gritó un soldado que llegó corriendo a su lado con un pergamino en la mano.

Con una rápida lectura al documento que contenía la lista de las naves, trayectos y las últimas salidas durante el día una ligera sonrisa coronó aquel rostro impío.

— ¡Deténganse! No quemen las naves —gritó a sus hombres, los que se detuvieron al instante dando voces para que la orden llegara hasta los confines del muelle. Algunos barcos ya comenzaban a arder pero eso no les importó en absoluto—. Necesito una nave, en nombre de los señores de Asgard la confiscaremos para dar caza a los rebeldes.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí sorprendidos.

—Quiero esa —indicó con el dedo un barco de gran tonelaje, lo suficientemente amplio como para transportar a todo su numeroso escuadrón—, quemen el resto.

Las voces volvieron a elevarse y el grito de los marineros cundió como el viento a través de las calles de la ciudad.

—No me engañarán —murmuró el comandante enfurecido por esta demora innecesaria—. Así que cambiaron de planes y abordaron otra nave a último momento para tratar de desorientarme. Astutos, pero no lo suficiente; no pueden engañar a un Touni con sus propias estrategias.

.

_**Continuará.**_


	12. Capítulo 10: Con la pureza de parte 2

**X**

**Con la pureza de una flor de cristal  
**_**(Parte 2)**_

.

Ámbar Dex trataba de concentrarse en su libro, no siempre tenían tiempo para descansar del duro trabajo que tenía como mercenaria, difícil por el peligro y tanto más por la extrañeza que causaba en los potenciales clientes a los que siempre tenía que impresionar para poder mantener la reputación necesaria para seguir siendo solicitada en esa agresiva labor.

El trabajo de mercenario no ser una labor acostumbrada para las de su especie. Las hadas eran seres pacíficos por naturaleza, hijas del bosque de Gimle, por lo que no eran muy apreciadas en un mundo nacido y conservado para la guerra como lo era Asgard, teniendo que desempeñar siempre labores menores y domésticas para los dioses. Podían ser también excelentes anfitrionas y diplomáticas por el talento sobrenatural que demostraban en el arte del diálogo y la empatía que iba mucho más allá de la empobrecida inteligencia emocional humana, por ello era común que los dioses contaran con las hadas de mayor importancia para ejercer como amas de llaves, lo que en la práctica era una labor mucho más importante que la manera en que lo entenderían los habitantes de Midgard; pues en esta labor ellas eran la voz y representación social de un Aesir ante todos los asuntos públicos que requerían de su atención muchas veces descansando en ellas la administración de todas las posesiones con tal de poder dedicarse libremente al arte de la guerra.

A pesar de ser reconocida como una gran esgrimista y una hábil practicante de la magia de la naturaleza casi siempre era solicitada para escoltar caravanas o eliminar a algún grupo pequeño de trolls que azolaban las regiones cercanas molestando a las pequeñas aldeas de los elfos. Últimamente el recrudecimiento de la guerra con Hel había aumentado su ritmo de trabajo dado que los mejores y más pedidos einjergars o guerreros de otras razas se habían unido a la batalla. Tampoco era algo de lo que alegrarse, pues el peligro aumentaba con cada trabajo y así también el costo de la vida en Asgard. Había comenzado sinceramente a pensar en la posibilidad de dejar a Zafiro en casa igual como lo había hecho con Prisma desde la fallida misión que tuvieron en Nerima. La menor de sus hermanas no servía para esa clase de vida y lamentó no haberse percatado antes, la segunda, más osada carecía de la disciplina que le pudiera salvar la vida en una situación difícil y acostumbraba a ver su trabajo como un simple juego. Ámbar se lamentó otra vez haber tenido que arrastrar a sus hermanas a esa difícil vida en la ciudad todo por sus egoístas ansias de llevar una vida de aventuras y gloria que para las de su pueblo estaba vedada. Suspiró cansada, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, trató de concentrarse otra vez en el libro recordando que el descanso mental y físico era tan importante como un buen entrenamiento para poder sobrevivir en el campo de batalla.

No podía concentrarse y apartó los ojos del viejo libro de notoria procedencia midgariana. A través del balcón tenía una hermosa panorámica del lago de Yggdrasil sobre el que se encontraba su casa.

Como todas las casas de ese mágico lugar se encontraban construidas en el interior de túneles naturales formados dentro de las raíces que surcaban por encima de las aguas del lago formando arcos, puentes y columnas. Las raíces más gruesas que se asomaban por sobre las aguas se habían convertido en verdaderas avenidas, siendo rodeadas por listones y cuerdas a modo de barandas y de escaleras y puentes colgantes para completar los caminos donde las raíces se volvían a sumergir en las aguas. El hogar de las hermanas pertenecientes a la familia de las hadas cristal se encontraba en una de las raíces que se levantaba paralelamente a una de las avenidas principales que era otra raíz y caía rápidamente en el agua, de tal forma que la puerta de la casa se unía a la avenida por un puente escalera de madera rígida, para luego descender en varios niveles dentro de la raíz hasta el último que se encontraba a ras de la superficie del lago.

La habitación de Ámbar se encontraba en el piso más bajo de aquella casa distribuida verticalmente como una pequeña torre, contaba con un ventanal que daba a un balcón construido sobre una plataforma de madera justo al nivel de las tranquilas aguas, la plataforma con baranda giraba en torno a toda la raíz casa de las hadas teniendo acceso a varias habitaciones, y al encontrarse tan por debajo de las transitadas avenidas improvisadas sobre las otras raíces que cruzaban el cielo conservaba cierto silencio y aire de paz; para ella ése era su rincón favorito. A pesar de vivir en los barrios bajos el lugar que habitaba era más cercano a los muros de Valhala que al tronco de Yggdrasil, que se consideraba más peligroso, rodeada por familias de refugiados elfos y enanos que habían huido de las guerras o perdido todo en ellas menos la vida, un sector que se había vuelto medianamente seguro contrario al peligroso barrio formado del otro lado del tronco de Yggdrasil, donde las raíces eran más abundantes formando complejos entramados que al alzarse por el aire oscurecían el cielo, donde las avenidas parecían verdaderas cavernas en que apenas entraba la luz del sol bajo la sombra más húmeda y lúgubre de Yggdrasil, con cristales incrustados en las raíces que iluminaban tenuemente los peligrosos caminos donde moraban los mercenarios y desertores más temidos, así como los más buscados.

Todo esto parecía lejano y casi irreal en el barrio de los refugiados de Ámbar. Cada día era más abundante el ruido y el movimiento a medida que aumentaban los seres que huían de la guerra. Pensaba en todo esto la joven hada mientras parecía leer, la preocupación que la embargaba no era nueva, pues todos los habitantes del reino divino cargaban con el pesar de sentir que los tiempos se acercaban a su final tal como contaran las antiguas profecías, que las cosas degeneraban y nada ya era igual a la época dorada que se cantaba en leyendas cuando el mundo era tan joven como ella.

Pronto consiguió dejar atrás todas las preocupaciones y desenvolverse a gusto con la lectura. Tan concentrada se encontró entonces que ignoró por completo el suave golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación.

—Ámbar.

Ella no escuchó la voz de Zafiro que la llamaba, se había acostumbrado a concentrarse tanto en las cosas que hacía poniendo el mismo empeño que dedicaba a cada trabajo que realizaba que no había prestado ninguna atención a los insistentes llamados.

— ¡Ámbar!

Siguió ignorándola. Los golpes se hicieron incesantes y Zafiro Ex aburrida terminó por abrir la puerta y entrar en la habitación de su hermana mayor bruscamente.

— ¡Ámbar! —gritó con fuerza no esperando encontrarla tan cerca.

Ámbar dio un brinco por la imprevista aparición dejando caer el libro, pero más asustada por la repentina entrada de Zafiro fue el terror que sintió al sentirse observada por ella. Zafiro se detuvo y contuvo la respiración llevándose tal sorpresa que contuvo por un segundo olvidándose de la razón que la traía tan agitada.

— ¿Ámbar?

La mayor de las hermanas cristal se encontraba recostada en una cómoda silla mecedora bajo el arco del ventanal que daba al balcón frente a las cristalinas y pacíficas aguas. Tenía las piernas levantadas y estiradas apoyando los tobillos sobre la baranda del balcón cruzadas casi en los pies reclinándose hacia atrás balanceándose ligeramente. Lo más extraño en la siempre formal y seria hada era su manera de vestir en la intimidad de su cuarto; secreto bien guardado que se tenía hasta ese fatídico día.

— ¿Zafiro? —preguntó Ámbar antes de sonrojarse con furiosa intensidad—, no… no… ¿no te he dicho que toques la puerta ¡antes de entrar! —terminó dando un fuerte y autoritario grito.

Zafiro aterrada abandonó en el acto la habitación cerrando otra vez la puerta, para después alzar la voz del otro lado deshaciéndose en disculpas.

—Lo siento, no quería entrar así, de verdad que lo siento, hermana, no fue mi intención...

Después del miedo inicial que le diera la ira de su hermana mayor reaccionó apenas conteniendo los deseos de reírse sabiendo que si ella la escuchaba su vida podría terminar de un modo abrupto y doloroso. Poco duró la alegría entre la risa malamente contenida y los continuos reproches que gritaba incoherentemente Ámbar antes de que Zafiro recordara aquello que la tenía tan angustiada y perdiera por completo la alegría.

— ¡Ámbar escúchame, esto es en serio! ¡Se trata de Prisma!

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejándola caer de espaldas a los pies de Ámbar que había olvidado por completo la vergüenza mirándola con una seriedad mortal.

— ¿Prisma? —preguntó—, ¿qué sucede con ella?

Con mucho esfuerzo Zafiro evito mirar la vestimenta tan graciosa de su hermana para responderle.

—Ella está horneando galletas.

Ámbar se quedó en silencio entrecerrando los ojos con una mirada asesina.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—Me dijo que son para una cita, ¡una cita, ella tiene una cita!

No alcanzó a terminar cuando Ámbar la dejó sola saltando por sobre su cuerpo, a toda prisa se deslizó al final del corto pasillo para doblar casi resbalando y correr escaleras arriba en dirección de la cocina.

Prisma vestía un sencillo delantal sobre el vestido azul, desapareciendo sus hermosas alas como tenían por costumbre al moverse en el interior de cualquier casa, se movía con una gran agilidad dentro de la pequeña cocina construida en los muros de madera donde cada repisa o mueble parecían ser parte original de la raíz como si hubieran adoptado esa forma por un capricho de la naturaleza, todo compuesto por líneas curvas e irregulares. De la misma forma un rincón abierto de la pared como un hueco más grande contenía el horno con chimenea que se incrustaba en el techo.

— ¡Prisma! —Ámbar la llamó mucho antes de llegar a la cocina—, ¡Prisma!

— ¿Si hermana?— respondió ella dulcemente sin deja de atender la preparación que ya comenzaba a oler a canela y miel.

Ámbar se apoyó una mano en el borde de la puerta con tal fuerza que el marco crujió.

— ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? —su tono de voz fue escalofriante.

—Horneando galletas —respondió con inocencia sin prestarle mayor atención—, espero que me queden bien, no he tenido mucho tiempo para practicar últimamente. ¿Agregaré un poco más de azúcar o con la miel bastará?, no lo sé, ¿le gustarán muy dulces o quizás no tanto?, ¡oh!, ¿y si no le gusta la miel?, a muchos no les agrada, debería no haberla utilizado entonces. ¿Qué hacer?

La mayor de las hadas comenzó a impacientarse.

— ¿Prisma?

— ¿Qué?— respondió distraída.

— ¿Podrías darme un poco de tu atención y hablarme sobre tu cita?

La joven hada se detuvo en su hacer instantáneamente para con algo de preocupación girar la cabeza y enfrentar a Ámbar, recién entonces ella pudo mirar a su hermana con verdadero temor al recordar lo celosa y protectora que podía llegar a ser, especialmente temerosa por el escalofriante tono de voz.

—Sí, como tú digas, hermana... —Prisma la miró sumisa, pero al hacerlo dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa—. ¡Ah!, ¿por qué vistes así?

Jamás habría imaginado ver a su hermana mayor vestida de esa manera, ella, siempre tan elegante, seria, fría, autoritaria ahora se encontraba en la cocina usando un camisón corto de dormir color amarillo con estampados de conejos blancos por toda la tela, calzaba medias blancas rematando el glamoroso conjunto con pantuflas muy felpudas con forma de tiernos conejos amarillos, ni siquiera se había quitado el gorro que combinaba con el conjunto con una larga punta caída hacia atrás coronada con un vistoso pompón blanco. Ámbar no respondió, bajó la cabeza lentamente para mirarse y recordar que no se había cambiado de ropa.

— ¡Hiaah!

Dando un grito enrojeció al extremo, cubriéndose con el pequeño libro que trajera todavía aferrado con firmeza, libro midgariano cuya portada decía "Mujercitas" con una desteñida tinta sepia, sin mediar más palabras dio media vuelta y abandonó la cocina corriendo. En el camino se topó con Zafiro que venía en dirección contraria.

— ¡Muévete!

Ante la firme orden Zafiro dio un salto de miedo y se pegó contra la pared dejando pasar a su hermana mayor envuelta en lágrimas de vergüenza. Se escuchó entonces el zapatear de las pantuflas por las escaleras y luego un fuerte portazo. Zafiro llegó a la cocina sin decir ninguna palabra, miró a Prisma y esta igual de perpleja respondió a su mirada con otra más confusa todavía. Fue cuando ambas estallaron en risas.

Prisma se probó un hermoso vestido azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas algo acampanado dejando ver apenas el borde del forro blanco interior con un tejido de exquisitos diseños. Se ajustaba a la delgada cintura con una cinta rojo oscuro, tres hebras del mismo tono cerraban el vestido en el pecho como botones bajo el tímido escote. Las mangas del vestido eran blancas y algo abultadas de una tela más delgada que terminaban justo arriba de los codos, cerrando alrededor de los brazos con un par de delgadas cintas entretejidas con el borde de la tela. Para protegerse del aire frío de Asgard optó por usar una pequeña capa blanca que apenas le llegaba hasta la mitad de los brazos, pero con un cuello alto y con un bonito detalle en los bordes como si tuviera un corte dentado formando pequeños triángulos. La capa no era sostenida por ningún tipo de broche, sino que se abría un poco por delante, se colocó entonces una cinta alrededor de los hombros como una bufanda sin ajustar pero más delgada del mismo tono rojo oscuro con bordes delgados blancos como la cinta de la cintura, la que ató formando un coqueto moño en el pecho sin ajustar demasiado sosteniendo con ello la capa, dejando que los largos bordes colgaran por delante de su cuerpo hasta la cintura, los que al no pesar nada se curvaban ligeramente. No quiso usar botas por muy cortas que fueran, sino que usó en cambio unos zapatos ligeros con un taco un poco más pronunciado de los que utilizaba habitualmente. Se miró al espejo y con un gracioso movimiento de la mano como si se dispusiera a danzar desplegó con un intenso y rápido resplandor sus hermosas y finas alas de hada como las de mariposa pero dibujadas con la etérea sustancia de la magia. El tono de las alas cambiaba constantemente de los azules más fríos a los celestes más suaves con atisbos de violeta combinando a la perfección con el vestido azul, blanco y rojo en tonos opacos que llevaba.

Luego tuvo una verdadera batalla campal por decidir cómo debía llevar el cabello. Trató de tomarlo en dos largas coletas, se miró al espejo y frunció el ceño. Luego lo levantó como una cola de caballo que formaba una pronunciada curva antes de caer, el cabello se abría y desperdigaba por todas partes, resopló de la pura frustración. Probó llevarlo liso cubriéndose parte del rostro, ¡qué imagen más gótica!, cambió por hacerse ahora trenzas pequeñas y enroscadas a los lados de la cabeza, no le gustó. Se hizo entonces dos largas trenzas y parecía ahora la protagonista de un cuento campestre, miró hacia el cielo desesperada. Trató dejarse el cabello suelto pero tomándoselo con dos trenzas por los costados que luego juntas caían desde la nuca, tampoco se sintió cómoda. Trató tantas formas distintas que algunas casi le causaron terror. Se sentó delante del pequeño tocador con el cabello suelto cayendo naturalmente por la espalda como lo llevaba siempre, sin dejar su gesto de frustración levantó los ojos para mirarse al espejo. En un atisbo de lucidez se enderezó en la silla, tomó un bonito cintillo que hacía juego con el vestido colocándoselo para ordenar un poco el cabello pero dejando que los mechones cayeran libremente por su frente; se veía igual que siempre, pero le gustó más que el resto de experimentos.

— ¿Estará bien? —se preguntó nerviosa. Sin dejar de mirarse al espejo se levantó, tomó los bordes del vestido con las manos y dio un giro completo antes de volver a observar su reflejo.

— ¿Le gustará? Quizás si me pruebo algo distinto —dijo tomándose la mejilla a la vez que inclinaba el rostro para observarse no muy segura de sí misma.

— ¡Deja de pensar idioteces, hermanita, y muévete que llegarás tarde! —le gritó Zafiro desde el marco de la puerta haciéndola saltar y erizarse como una gata aterrada.

— ¡Zafiro! Casi… casi me matas.

— ¿Creíste que era Ámbar?

Ella asintió todavía nerviosa.

—Pues será mejor que te apresures entonces, mientras ella no quiera salir de su cuarto todo estará bien.

— ¿Estás segura de que hacemos lo correcto?

—Pequeña cabeza hueca, ¿acaso no quieres ir?

— ¡Sí quiero!

—Entonces deja de inventar excusas y comienza a mover ese par de palillos que tienes por piernas antes de que me arrepienta. ¡Qué coraje!, pensar que mi pequeña hermanita tiene una cita mientras que a mí no hay ni un grillo que me cante.

—Zafiro, gracias.

— ¿Qué esperas?

—Sí, ya voy —respondió tímidamente—, voy… me voy... estoy caminando —era notorio que a Prisma la invadía un repentino temor por la cita que le quitaba todo el ánimo por salir.

— ¡Muévete!

— ¡Sí!

Ante la autoritaria voz de Zafiro Prisma se encogió de hombros asustada para luego obedecer presta corriendo por el pasillo, llegando a la escalera circular que unía todos los niveles en un pequeño túnel vertical que terminaba en el extremo superior en la puerta de entrada. Cuando tenía la mano en la manilla Zafiro la interrumpió asomándose desde el pasillo un nivel más abajo.

—No olvides las galletas.

— ¡No! —repitió Prisma, pero sí las había olvidado y corrió a la cocina antes de regresar a la puerta con un bulto en las manos, respirar profundamente y decidirse a salir.

"Puede que hoy…" pensó con una coqueta sonrisa mientras caminaba rápidamente entre las calles de la ciudad llevándose continuamente un dedo a los labios.

.

Méril se encontraba observando la inmensidad del frío océano que les rodeaba. De vez en cuando algunos glaciares flotando a lo lejos interrumpían la uniformidad del paisaje. Se sentía enfermo, muy enfermo, pero no por el mar o el movimiento del barco como algunos de sus amigos, era la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro. Cómo hubiera deseado en ese instante encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar en vez de sentirse atado a aquella nave en plena misión secreta camino a las tierras exteriores sin muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir, y realmente deseaba que lo mataran por lo mal que se sentía en ese momento. Jamás imaginó que en el preciso instante en que regresara al cuartel tendría que prepararse para salir de forma inmediata y marchar durante toda la noche para alcanzar al día siguiente la ciudad de Folkvang, supuso erróneamente que tardarían un par de días más en preparar la misión y allí estuvo su error.

Cómo maldijo su suerte en ese instante.

.

Prisma se sentó nerviosamente en el borde de la fuente en que hacía solamente un día atrás estuviese con el joven Méril, se sentía muy nerviosa. De vez en cuando miraba el paquete que tenía en sus manos, exquisitas galletas que horneara con tanta dedicación y cuya fragancia llenaba los espacios de la plaza.

.

Si tan sólo hubiera un tiburón en aquellas aguas frías y crueles para poder arrojarse dichoso al mar. No, mejor, una hidra sedienta de sangre humana que hubiera retenido su apetito durante un año a lo menos o alguna clase de monstruo marino menor, lo que fuera, no estaba de ánimo para ser exigente en ese momento.

Méril no había podido siquiera probar alimento durante las primeras horas que había durado el viaje para preocupación de sus amigos que lo conocían siempre optimista y dispuesto. Todo lo que hacía era quedarse allí en el mismo rincón de la nave, suspirando como un condenado, perdido todos sus pensamientos en el mar. ¡Si tan sólo hubiera tenido algo de tiempo antes de verse envuelto en esa misión! No, no tenía excusas, él sabía perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraba como para andar pensando en comprometerse libremente como si dispusiera del tiempo a voluntad.

—Soy la peor escoria que existe de los nueve mundos —se dijo—, la peor, ¡la peor de todas! —gritó desesperado para luego volver a sumirse en su propia desolación.

.

—Se ha demorado un poco —murmuró Prisma ligeramente nerviosa—. De seguro tuvo algo que hacer, la vida de un einjergar es muy exigente. ¿Y si estuvo ocupado toda la mañana en asuntos importantes? Quizás ni siquiera haya podido comer —miró el paquete en sus manos—, tal vez debí preparar algo más abundante.

El mediodía ya había pasado, pero ella seguía allí, esperando con la ilusión de poder ver pronto al joven que por las noches su imagen la desvelaba. Ya sentía con mayor claridad lo que había en su corazón y se había hecho muchas ilusiones aquel día. Cada vez que alguien irrumpía en la plaza por cualquiera de las estrechas calles ella levantaba la cabeza ansiosa, para luego bajarla cada vez disimulando menos la desilusión.

.

— ¡Geez! ¿Me vas a decir de una buena vez que está pasando contigo?

Méril no quiso hablar, pero se veía bastante pálido y con la mirada perdida en el océano.

— ¿Estás mareado, es eso? —insistió Rashell—. Vamos, que no es algo tan grave, incluso el idiota de Dante tuvo que buscar una excusa por devolver a los peces la comida de hoy.

Rashell se detuvo lentamente al ver la mirada de Méril.

—No, no es eso. Apuesto a que el problema tiene que ver con un hermoso rostro, un largo cabello y un muy lindo par de alas, ¿o me equivoco?

Esperó en silencio a que el joven Méril respondiera. Así lo hizo con un tono de voz apagado, casi como si la vida se le estuviera escapando con cada suspiro.

—La dejé plantada.

— ¿Cómo? —Rashell preguntó sin comprenderlo, entonces Méril le relató lo de su encuentro con Prisma y como después de fijar la cita para el día siguiente no pudo siquiera avisarle de que no podría ir, pues a la llegada al cuartel recibieron la orden de partir a Folkvang.

— ¡Soy la peor basura de todo el universo! —gritó Méril.

— ¡Sí, eres la peor basura del universo! —repitió Rashell coreándolo burlescamente.

Méril lo miró lastimado al ver cómo se mofaba de su dolor.

— ¡Geez! Méril, amigo, realmente no te ofendas pero encuentro demasiado patético que estés aquí compadeciéndote.

El joven no lo miró y regresó su atención al mar.

—Si sigues con esa actitud y con la cabeza en tales distracciones sólo conseguirás que te maten y no podrás arreglar lo que hiciste. Piénsalo, no es tan grave, mientras no mueras todo se puede solucionar con una directa conversación, una clara explicación sazonada con algún momento heroico en el que no olvides mencionar que rozando la muerte nunca dejaste de pensar en ella y ¡lo más importante! un deslumbrante ramo de flores; ¡geez!, que no se te olviden las flores, eso es lo principal de toda buena disculpa.

—Ella me odiará —replicó Méril.

—No lo dudo —murmuró hacia un costado para después encogerse de hombros—, ¿y? —exclamó con renovado entusiasmo—, si no quiere verte más ya habrá otra que...

Méril estalló furioso tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y remeciéndolo con violencia.

— ¡Deja de decir idioteces, Rashell, ella en verdad me importa! —gritó en su cara.

Pero la sonrisa comprensiva de Rashell lo dejó desarmado.

—Nunca te habías alterado así, amigo.

—Yo, lo siento, Rashell, no quise...

—Pero lo hiciste. Ah, ahora veo que la cosa va en serio, ¿no?

Méril no respondió, soltándolo inclinó su rostro avergonzado.

— ¡Geez! ¡No te alteres más que ni siquiera me has ofendido!, es más, quería ver qué pasaba por dentro de tu cabeza y ahora creo saberlo —dijo sonriendo—. Tranquilo, puedo ayudarte en esto.

Méril alzó su rostro para prestarle sincera atención.

— ¿De verdad puedes?

—Déjalo en manos del experto —respondió Rashell—. Ahora únicamente concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo, después veremos cómo arreglar tremendo desastre amoroso que tienes. Ah, los jóvenes de hoy, quieren hacer las cosas sin saber cómo y lo terminan arruinando todo.

—Rashell, gracias.

Aunque trató de parecer calmado y sincero su mirada decía lo contrario, aún podía imaginarse en cada momento a Prisma odiándolo por no aparecerse en la cita. Rashell lo comprendió y con una tonta excusa dejó a solas a su amigo, sabiendo que más no podría hacer por él. De tal forma que pudo al fin desahogar en silencio su dolor, esa tarde el mar se volvió más salado aun con las lágrimas de desesperación e impotencia de un joven soldado.

.

El atardecer había llegado a la hermosa ciudad de Valhala, el tinte anaranjado del cielo parecía darle un dorado resplandor al contorno de las miles de torres e Yggdrasil se teñía de los cálidos colores despidiéndose con toda majestuosidad del astro solar.

Todos parecían reír alegremente por un nuevo y tranquilo día sin malas nuevas, algo realmente de agradecer en los duros tiempos en que vivían con la amenaza de la guerra a las puertas de cada hogar.

Pero en una solitaria fuente con una cascada de oro rociando una fina cortina de agua que perfumaba de frescor el ambiente donde una hermosa niña hada se encontraba sentada, con el rostro inclinado abrazando un pequeño paquete.

La joven se levantó lentamente como si las fuerzas o el deseo le fallaran a su delicado cuerpo, no quiso levantar el rostro. Sacudió una vez el vestido y se detuvo unos segundos. Esperó, por última vez, antes de encaminarse de regreso a su hogar. Sin palabras, sin emociones, sin lamentos. El silencioso acompañó las primeras lágrimas que cayeron camino a casa.

.

_**Continuará.**_


	13. Capítulo 11: Ranko, la mesera de

**XI**

**Ranko, la mesera de El Unicornio**

.

Las tierras exteriores, un reino vasto de clima frío y bosques frondosos entre escarpadas montañas nevadas. Abundante en ríos y mortales caídas de agua camino al gélido océano, siempre cubierto por grandes trozos de témpanos que flotaban a la deriva. La tierra era oscura y húmeda con algunos agrupamientos de nieve que adelantaba el duro clima que esperaba hacia las frías montañas. Los reinos independientes, o como se les llamaba a los pueblos elfos de las tierras exteriores, eran agricultores y mineros en su gran mayoría siempre comerciando con las naciones de Asgard y Nilfheim, pero distaban por mucho de la gloria de Asgard, siendo mayoritariamente reinos oscuros y peligrosos donde únicamente una improvisada y poco constante nobleza gozaba de una pobre riqueza por encima del resto de los habitantes quienes eran considerados siervos y esclavos del señor, muy similar al sistema de feudos que predominó en cierta parte de Midgard durante cientos de años.

Los habitantes de estas tierras debían padecer constantemente los abusos y caprichos de sus señores, así también como la violencia constante en las luchas de poder que sufrían las familias poderosas o las miserables guerras por un poco más de tierra en esa difícil y fría región, donde los alimentos eran más valiosos que el oro puro.

Ranma y su grupo de atemorizantes forajidos habían llegado a la costera ciudad de Jarnvidr, o "bosque de hierro" como se le decía por estar rodeada de un espeso bosque de milenarios pinos hasta que la vista se perdía en las montañas que rodeaban a la bahía como un muro frío de roca azulada y afilada como la más cruel espada. La ciudad no muy grande era en su mayor parte compuesta por construcciones de piedra azulada muy oscura y madera, los edificios aumentaban de tamaño desde el puerto hasta el castillo, bastante pequeño y pobre comparado a los de Asgard. La gente también de la ciudad también era de raza élfica, pero distaba de la imagen de gracia y elegancia vista en Asgard o la desaparecida Alvheim donde el pueblo bello había gozado del mayor esplendor; mas eran gente apagada y triste, de notorias ojeras, rostros pálidos y labios amoratados por el constante frío, delgados como si el pan de cada día no fuera suficiente para satisfacer el hambre que se había hecho parte ya de sus vidas. Todavía había nieve apostada en las calles y esquinas como señal de la última tormenta.

En la posada de "El Unicornio" como les había traducido Méril la arcaica escritura rúnica que utilizaban en carteles y tableros, se encontraba el grupo planificando el siguiente movimiento. La taberna era un lugar iluminado tenuemente por antorchas y velas en las mesas, además de la gran chimenea que la hacía mucho más acogedora que el frío exterior, pieles y trofeos de cabezas de jabalíes y osos adornaban las paredes. Con muchas mesas a través de las tres plataformas en las que se dividía el primer piso separadas por dos o tres escalones de madera, no había mucha gente, revelando la pobre situación que ahora se había encarnizado desde que hacía años atrás Odín había prohibido el comercio legal con las tierras exteriores. Tres encantadoras jovencitas recorrían graciosamente el lugar sin dejar de atender ninguna de las mesas, no perdiendo nunca el entusiasmo a pesar de la difícil situación.

Ranma se quedó observando detenidamente a las chicas.

— ¿Te gusta alguna? ¡Geez!, sí que eres ambicioso, no te conformas con la mitad de las chicas de Nerima que ahora estás degustando tu vista aquí en Asgard y fuera de ella.

—Rashell, no digas bobadas.

Rashell sonrió.

—No te lo tomes a mal, sólo bromeaba un poco. ¿Pensabas en Iris?

No respondió pero el ligero rubor que tiñó sus mejillas lo acusó.

—Así que estás sufriendo aquel síntoma de todo padre que trata de imaginar cómo sería su hija cuando alcancen tal o cual edad.

— ¿Me he vuelto tan evidente?

—Ranma, compañero, "siempre" has sido así de evidente.

—No he tenido mucho tiempo para saber más de los elfos, a veces me pregunto si Iris estará bien viviendo entre humanos.

—Existen algunas diferencias, es obvio. Por ejemplo, apuesto a que no me creerías si te dijera que esas chicas tienen más o menos nuestra edad.

— ¿De verdad? —Ranma se quedó perplejo, juraría que esas chicas no tenían más de doce o trece años.

—La contextura de los elfos es menor a la de los humanos, en los varones no se aprecia tanto, pero en las mujeres es mucho más notorio. Bueno, no es algo que sea realmente relevante, pero no esperes a que Iris participe en algún club de baloncesto cuando sea mayor.

— ¿Y por qué no? Si ella quisiera sería la mejor, no importa la estatura.

—De verdad que estás hablando como todo un padre, tan ciego e irracional como el más dedicado de todos.

Continuaron en silencio, charlando de vez en vez cruzando alguna palabra pero siempre en voz baja como si de verdad desearan mantener un bajo perfil. Al observar el movimiento de las meseras se percató de que todo se pagaba en la moneda oficial de esa tierra, algo parecido a los doblones de plata pero acuñados con la imagen de un gordo gobernador elfo, a diferencia de Asgard en que se acostumbraba a usar directamente gemas y joyas de gran valor como moneda de cambio. Distraído dio un sorbo de lo que creyó era hidromiel cuando sintió que aquel líquido le quemaba la boca y la garganta, lo escupió y arrojando la jarra se llevó una manga a la boca tratando de soportar el deseo de devolverlo todo.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? No sabe a hidromiel.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que era Hidromiel? —Rashell rió.

— ¿Entonces?

Sergus le arrebató la jarra a André, que tampoco tenía muchos deseos de protegerla después de ver la reacción de Ranma apenas habiendo probado un poco. Se la bebió hasta el fondo y luego se relamió los labios y golpeó varias veces el paladar con la lengua mirando el techo como si estuviera meditando en el sabor y la textura.

—Licor de segunda, agua, un muy mal destilado, azúcar, vinagre para hacerlo pasar por más añejo y el ingrediente principal… ¡oh, increíble! Teniente, hacía años que no probaba uno de estos.

— ¿Qué, qué diablos es lo que tiene esta cosa?

—Pis de yak.

— ¿Pis de…? ¡Orina!

—Y una bastante buena, muy rancia, de un animal viejo, la mejor combinación —respondió Sergus. Todos al instante deslizaron sus jarras hacia el centro de la mesa y Ranma tuvo un imperioso deseo de beber agua—, ¿qué, acaso no se van a beber eso? —Sergus preguntó incrédulo ante la reacción de sus compañeros.

Los demás lo miraron incrédulos.

—Habrase visto semejante desperdicio —estiro los brazos rodeando todas las jarras atrayéndolas hacia sí—, ¡a la salud de los héroes de Asgard!

Viendo que la bebida se había arruinado Ranma le hizo una señal a Rashell y éste comprendiéndolo sacó de debajo de la capa un tubo de madera pequeño forrado en cuero, desprendió uno de los extremos a modo de tapa y lo golpeó contra la mesa hasta que se deslizaron varios rollos de papel. Tomándolos los estiró sobre la mesa revelando una serie de mapas. Todos los einjergars entonces se estiraron un poco sobre la mesa queriendo ver.

— ¿Estás seguro de que sirven? —preguntó Ranma.

—Geez, tu falta de fe me lastima. ¡Si yo mismo los hice, te puedo apostar la vida en ellos!

— ¿Por qué hemos de viajar cual bandidos?, ¿nosotros?, ¿héroes y representantes de la autoridad divina de nuestra pura señora? No hay honor alguno en...

—_Mon Dieu!_ ¿Quieres cerrar la boca, Dante?

André después de verse tan atrevido se tuvo que esconder detrás de Orrish por la forma en que Dante había levantado el brazo para tomar el mandoble, hasta que un gruñido de Orrish lo detuvo.

—Sería mucho mejor si mantuvieran la calma, se callaran y permitieran hablar a nuestro teniente —Kertos los interrumpió bruscamente, con palabras amables pero que destilaron una sutil amenaza.

—Gracias, Kertos —dijo Ranma.

Kertos comenzaba a agradarle, especialmente a que dado su tamaño y notoria fuerza mantenía controlado al grupo entero, cuando la mayoría no hacía más que actuar como una banda de críos, ¿qué clase de einjergars eran esos? Miró entonces a Rashell, a Méril y luego pensó en sí mismo; ¿Qué clase de einjergars eran todos ellos? Prefirió dejar pasar aquellos inútiles pensamientos y continuó:

—Rashell tiene razón en el plan a seguir, si tomáramos la ruta oficial —dijo indicando el mapa—, nos llevaría mucho tiempo llegar a nuestro objetivo, además de que sería demasiado fácil hallarnos si alguien nos estuviera siguiendo —todos recordaron lo sucedido en Folkvang y el peligro de ya haber sido descubiertos por los cazadores de Asgard—. En cambio si cruzamos el bosque y si la caverna estuviese allí como dice el mapa podríamos ahorrar mucho tiempo en vez te tener que rodear las montañas.

— ¿Bosque?, ¿caverna?, ¿si es que la tal existe? —preguntó André con un ligero temblor en la voz—. ¿No son acaso demasiados _des bâtons dans les roues_?

Pero un gruñido de Orrish lo hizo callar, para después insinuar algo así como forzada una sonrisa. Acababa de dar su aprobación al plan.

Todos reunidos en torno a un gran mesón rectangular esperaban por Méril que se había ofrecido para hacer una inspección por el pueblo.

— ¿Desean ordenar algo más, caballeros? —preguntó una de las dulces meseras de ojos color negros como la noche y cabellera larga y sedosa—. ¿Algo para comer, más bebida?

Ranma iba a hablar pero sus hombres se le adelantaron casi atropellándose sobre la mesa unos sobre otros pidiendo cada un licor distinto y varios platos de comida cada uno, obligando a la mesera a tomar nota mental de todo y palideciendo a medida que la larga, compleja y cada vez más improvisada lista crecía y crecía. Pero cuando llegó el turno del teniente fue interrumpido por el no oficialmente nombrado pero si en la práctica segundo al mando.

— ¡Geez! Dos copas de las más grandes cervezas que tenga, siempre y cuando no sea una molestia para una belleza como tú— dijo Rashell.

La mesera con una renovada sonrisa hacia el apuesto y rubio einjergar que parecía responderle con la mirada todas sus atenciones se marchó alegremente con gran entusiasmo hacia la cocina.

— ¿Por qué cerveza? —Ranma lo interrogó indignado.

— ¿Acaso ibas a pedir agua, o jugo de naranja? —sonrió—. ¡Pero qué linda imagen de einjergar rudo y mercenario darías!

Ranma iba a reclamar pero un ruido llamó su atención, uno proveniente del otro lado de la taberna.

— ¡Vamos, preciosa, muéstrame que tan buenos servicios ofrecen aquí! — se escuchó bramar a un marinero pasado de copas.

Era parte de un grupo de veinte de ellos que acababa de llegar al lugar y molestaban a una de las jóvenes meseras, ella bastante asustada retrocedió dando rápidas disculpas, pero al querer retirarse otro se puso detrás de ella deteniéndola.

—No te vayas aún, linda, ¿qué no ves que no hemos ordenado nada todavía?—dijo un elfo de apariencia peligrosa, con el cuerpo forrado en una vistosa túnica de cuero reforzado llevando siempre a la mano en el cinto un par de dagas muy largas de hojas onduladas—, y ya creo haberme decidido —se relamió con los ojos clavados en la jovencita.

Ranma y los suyos dieron una asesina mirada a los recién llegados.

—No podemos llamar la atención —dijo André algo inseguro.

Los demás lo miraron molestos, aunque Ranma los interrumpió de mala gana.

—Tienes razón.

Pero dando una rápida mirada a su propia mano pudo ver el borde de la pulsera que se insinuaba bajo la manga de la chaqueta.

— ¡Escuchen todos! Suceda lo que suceda, no hagan nada —Ranma habló con autoridad—. ¡Es una orden!

Sin decir más desapareció rápidamente dejando a sus nada conformes hombres viendo como aquel grupo de aprovechados marineros molestaban a la asustada mesera, con los puños apretados y varios de ellos llevando ya las manos a las empuñaduras de sus armas ni siquiera recordando la orden que el teniente les acababa de dar.

Ranma se deslizó ágilmente sin ser visto por nadie a la cocina. Ya en su interior y percatándose que no había nadie, pues todos los que servían miraban nerviosos la escena, Ranma dejó caer su gruesa capa y retrocedió la manga observando la pulsera.

—Veamos si esta cosa funciona como ella me dijo.

— ¿No te habían dicho que eres muy linda? —dijo uno de los marineros, quienes la rodeaban entre tres no dejándola escapar—. ¡Apuesto a que te gustaría conocer el mundo con nosotros!

— ¡Apuesto lo que quieras a que te diviertes mucho conmigo! —murmuró otro tomándola del brazo y obligándola a acercarse a el por la fuerza.

— ¡Déjenla es paz, es sólo una niña! —apareció en escena un elfo gordo y nervioso con el delantal de cocina. Trató de llegar a la chica entre los fornidos marineros pero uno de ellos lo empujó contra una mesa con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer despedazando el mueble con su cuerpo.

— ¡No molestes, viejo! —lo escupió.

— ¡Papá! —la chica ahogó un grito de desesperación.

— ¿Papá? —repitió uno de los hombres entre risas—. ¡Perfecto!, qué mejor entonces que nos dé su bendición para esta noche, ¿qué te parece, "amor"?

Ella gritó tratando de retroceder su rostro cuando se vio abrazada por la fuerzas con los pies en el aire. El hombre insistía en querer robarle un beso, cuando ya la tenía dominada y estaba a punto de conseguirlo sintió en vez de los húmedos y tiernos labios de la niña una superficie fría como el metal. Abrió los ojos y el marino vio una bandeja de acero justo entre sus rostros. Asustado el marino por la inesperada interrupción soltó a la joven mesera y miró hacia el costado para ver quien sostenía la bandeja.

— ¡Disculpe señor, disculpe, pero molestar a una niña indefensa no se encuentra en el menú del día!

Era la clara pero firme voz de una nueva mesera a la que no había visto antes, que como las demás vestía una blusa crema y falda larga en tono café, con un delantal blanco sobre su vestimenta y por supuesto cargando la redonda bandeja de acero en una de sus manos. Llamaba la atención su largo pelo rojo como el fuego el cual dejándolo suelto tapaba sus orejas, y un par de ojos azules como el mar que miraban al marino con tal intensidad asesina que éste sintió un repentino escalofrío antes de recobrar los bríos.

—Pero si puede pagar un poco más, podría darle un servicio especial para alguien de su poder —murmuró la pelirroja con malicia.

El marinero dejando de lado su enojo inicial se acercó a ella entusiasmad.

— ¿Y qué me darías?

—Creo que... ¡ESTO!

Hundió la bandeja en la cara del elfo hasta que se marcó en la superficie la silueta de su rostro, tal fue el golpe que lo envió a volar varios metros hasta caer sobre unas mesas vacías destrozándolo todo en la caída.

— ¡Cómo te atreves, mujer! —gritó otro—. Aprenderás cuál es tu lugar, ramera.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? Para que sepas mi nombre es Ra… Ra… ¡Ranko!, sí, eso, soy Ranko la mejor mesera de todo este lugar, no, del país entero —respondió agregando una burlesca sonrisa sin dejar de actuar como una mesera alegre, sosteniendo la bandeja en alto girando rápidamente sobre uno de sus dedos—, la mejor de todo el mundo.

— ¿Te burlas de mí?

—Por supuesto que no, mi estimado cliente, para ser humillado hace falta un poco de dignidad en primer lugar, sino ni siquiera es divertido.

El marinero se puso colorado.

—Ahora verás, ¡Compañía del Este!

Las sillas sonaron arrastrándose por el piso, los hombres en torno a la gran mesa se levantaron rápidamente rodeando a la pelirroja mesera. Ranko contó cinco o seis, "pan comido" pensó cuando de pronto escuchó muchas sillas más arrastrándose y al mirar a uno y otro lado se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente que ocupaba la taberna, varias mesas y en total más de tres docenas de hombres, eran marineros de la misma compañía mercante; piratas traficantes de especies en las rutas prohibidas de los mares de Asgard.

Ahora la pelirroja se encontró rodeada de varias docenas de hombres con cuchillas y espadas en la mano sonriendo maliciosamente. Suspiró, había imaginado que sería mucho más sencillo.

— ¡Salgan de aquí, ahora! —ordenó con firmeza al tabernero y las chicas que eran sus hijas. Obedecieron sin rechistar—. Ahora, por dónde empiezo…

No tuvo que decidirse, uno de los marineros se arrojo sobre ella queriendo atraparla por la espalda, quizás pensó que sería una simple doncella más, qué equivocado estaba entonces. Terminó besando la misma bandeja que antes acariciara tan cariñosamente a su compañero. Los demás se separaron de un salto para dejar pasar al elfo que giró sobre sí mismo como un trompo y cayó de cabeza sobre una mesa.

— ¡Maldita perra! —gritó otro que la atacó con el puño en alto.

—Por favor, cuiden su vocabulario que esta historia es para todo espectador.

Dio un paso atrás y lo evitó fácilmente, se agachó entonces desapareciendo prácticamente de la mirada de todos para barrer al hombre con una rápida patada que apenas se vio al ondularse el largo vestido de camarera. El hombre quedó suspendido de espaldas en el aire un segundo antes de que Ranko ya de pie girara el cuerpo aplastando la bandeja en el rostro de la tercera víctima azotándolo contra el suelo con tal fuerza que el pobre quedó hundido en la madera sin sentido, seguramente no despertaría hasta la siguiente semana.

Esa fue la señal de alerta para todos de que no estaban en presencia de una chica común y corriente, los que no lo habían hecho aun desenfundaron rápidamente las armas. Ahora la atacaron con espadas y dagas, ya no uno, sino que varios a la vez y no con la intención de atraparla como antes, sino a matar porque el orgullo de los marineros lo exigía ante semejante humillación.

Ranko dio un paso atrás, levantó la pierna propinando una fuerte patada en la cabeza al primero de ellos, el vestido no cesó de seguir su movimiento cuando ya se había agachado para hacer tropezar al que lo seguía. Se levantó rápidamente repeliendo un ataque de espada con la bandeja a modo de arma tomada con ambas manos. Chocó la cuchilla varias veces con el metal como si se tratase de un extraño duelo de esgrima, cuando la pelirroja con un giro de la muñeca consiguió golpear la mano del atacante. La cuchilla giró por los aires y cayó en el brazo de otro marinero que gritó de dolor, giró como un loco alrededor de sus compañeros y lloró como un niño antes de caer inconsciente. Todos se habían quedado quietos y mudos mirando la bizarra escena, cuando el elfo cayó al suelo, todos levantaron los ojos e ignorándolo volvieron a combatir.

La quisieron atacar con una lanza, pero más ágil fue Ranko que saltó sobre el largo bastón, se apoyó con un ligero paso, se impulsó para caer con ambos pies sobre el rostro del cobarde atacante. Dobló las piernas y se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas empujando la cabeza del elfo contra el suelo. Del impulso se elevó dando un giro acrobático sobre todos los atacantes para caer magistralmente sobre otra mesa. Separó un poco las piernas, reclinó el cuerpo, llevó una mano hacia adelante y con la otra sostuvo la bandeja por el borde tomándola contra el cuerpo adoptando así una fiera postura de defensa.

— ¿Quieren un poco de mí? ¡Qué esperan! ¿Acaso la "famosa Compañía del Este" no puede con una simple mesera?

Los hombres gimieron de rabia y corrieron hacia la mesa. En el último instante Ranko dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás cayendo en el extremo opuesto, la mesa se inclinó al instante levantándose el borde opuesto y golpeando los mentones de tres de los marineros que quisieron atacarla.

—Para hoy tenemos patadas —le dio unas cuantas a un atacante—, un especial afloja muelas—, dijo mientras le daba con la bandeja a otro—, tarta de tarados de mar—, con un grito uno de los marineros cruzó por sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros.

— ¿Alguien más quiere el menú del día? —preguntó Ranko volviendo a adoptar una postura defensiva. Sonreía, pero los marineros en vez de ceder parecían airarse todavía más, ¿era su imaginación o cada vez contaba más de ellos? Algunos se levantaron adoloridos del suelo, otros que no habían participado de la pelea la rodearon, todos armados, todos queriendo atacarla a la vez.

— ¿Por qué no hacen como el resto de la gente, dejan una generosa propina y se largan? —bufó cansada.

Dando un grito de batalla los marineros se arrojaron sobre Ranko, pero dos de ellos fueron detenidos al ser agarrados por las camisas y jalados bruscamente hacia atrás. Volaron sobre las mesas cuando apareció Kertos sacudiéndose las manos. Rashell se interpuso entre la mesera Ranko y dos elfos que cargaban con las espadas, con un rápido movimiento se adelantó pasando entre ambos a la vez que los atrapaba por las muñecas, con un rápido movimiento les aplicó una llave que los hizo girar en el aire cayendo de espaldas al piso soltando cada uno su espada, las que atrapó en el aire. Se lució empuñando ambas espadas amenazando a los demás marineros.

— ¡Geez! ¿Alguien quiere sopa a la marinera?

Un par de elfos que seguían a los primeros se miraron entre sí y retrocedieron cobardemente dejando al resto de sus compañeros atacar. André Mitrando desenfundó su largo sable adoptando una estirada y refinada postura digna del mejor esgrimista enfrentándose sorprendentemente para su ya no evidente valor a tres oponentes a la vez. Se observaron por varios segundos como si dudaran en quién realizaría el primer movimiento, cuando uno de los elfos dio un paso al frente, al instante la mano de Mitrand se movió y la espada dibujó fabulosas líneas plateadas que ocuparon todo el espacio entre él y sus oponentes levantando una fuerte ráfaga. Cuando se detuvo los asustados elfos se miraron entre sí, pero se encontraban intactos.

—Estúpido entrometido, ¿no deberías habernos atacado en vez de lucirte de esa manera? ¿Qué, acaso creíste que nos asustaríamos con tan poco?

André se encogió de hombros.

—Pobre idiota, ahora te enseñaré como se usa una espada de verdad.

Los elfos quisieron blandir las espadas cuando André los interrumpió levantando un dedo como queriendo llamar cortésmente la atención.

—_Un mot_... ¿Ustedes, caballeros, acostumbran enfrentar un duelo vestidos de semejante manera? ¡Qué disgusto, qué inapropiado de vuestra parte!

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Los marineros no alcanzaron a decir más cuando vieron con horror como sus vestidos se convirtieron en pequeñas tiras de género que cayeron por todas partes dejándolos apenas cubiertos con los cinturones de cuero, las botas y la sucia ropa interior que parecía que mudaran una vez en cada puerto. Avergonzados tiraron las armas y cubriéndose vergonzosamente con las manos corrieron dando gritos entre los demás hacia la salida.

— ¡Arrepentíos y morid, transgresores de la pureza femenina!

Dante cruzó el gran salón como un poseído dando gritos y amenazando al que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para detenerse y enfrentar el gran mandoble que no dejaba de abanicar peligrosamente de un lado a otro. La espada zumbaba cortando el aire, algunos muebles, una columna de madera y otras espadas de acero de los elfos con las que se había topado.

— ¡No huyáis, engendros maléficos, esperad el divino castigo por vuestra afrenta, servido por la mano de la justicia, el brazo fuerte y depositario de la bellísima voluntad de nuestra amadísima señora! ¡Volved, volved, cobardes!

Los elfos gritaban de terror arrojando las espadas mientras trataban de salvar las vidas de ese loco que los correteaba como animales.

Un grupo de cinco elfos peligrosamente armados se encontraban en silencio, frente a ellos estaba Orrish, también silente. La imagen hosca del einjergar de piel morena y cabeza calva marcada por innumerables cicatrices, un ojo cubierto por un parche en medio de la más grande y horrible cicatriz de todas que cruzaba medio rostro y parte de la cabeza causaba temor por parte de los elfos. Orrish parecía distraído apoyado en el borde de una mesa ajustando con una de sus extrañas herramientas la gruesa base metálica del garfio.

Los elfos parecían dudar, pero ante la no reacción de Orrish comenzaron a deslizar lentamente los pies, acercándose, acechándolo y a la vez temiendo cada ligero movimiento del terrorífico einjergar.

Se escuchó un "clic", los elfos se detuvieron al instante, Orrish sonrió, pero su risa fue más como un gruñido proviniendo de una oscura caverna que era esa boca de dientes afilados como los de un lobo. El garfio cayó al suelo con tal peso que no rebotó y apenas rodó, pero sí dejó marcas en la madera.

Los marineros no comprendieron lo que sucedía hasta que Orrish levantó la otra mano para tomar el gran sable tipo machete de hoja dentada con una protuberancia en la parte opuesta al filo como hecha para ser tomada con una mano, la empuñadura de la espada era gruesa como el puño de un hombre y tarde comprendieron la razón de ello, cuando Orrish la colocó en la base de la prótesis, miró a los elfos, la sonrisa se hizo más tenebrosa cuando dio un ligero giro a la hoja de la espada y un segundo "clic" se escuchó.

Los valientes piratas de la Compañía del Este corrieron despavoridos cuando Orrish se enderezó en su sitio abanicando y encogiendo el cuello moviendo los hombros. Al fin estaba listo para combatir, pero el einjergar se detuvo y quedó perplejo al ver como los elfos habían desaparecido preguntándose sinceramente qué es lo que habría sucedido con ellos.

Ranko saltó sobre dos que querían escapar de la furia de la mesera, con una rápida combinación de golpes de puño y pie los dejó enterrado a uno contra la pared, otro colgando de una de las vigas del techo y al último hundido en el centro de una mesa dejando ver únicamente las botas apuntando al cielo. Fue cuando se acercó a Rashell que se deshacía hábilmente de otro marinero, quedando espalda contra espalda en medio de un grupo de piratas.

— ¡Que hacen, les dije que no llamaran la atención!

Gritó alzando el puño para golpear a otro que venía por el costado, para después cogerlo del brazo y girarlo en una rápida llave clavándolo contra el suelo.

—Te hice una pregunta.

— ¿Me habla a mí, señorita? Geez, pues yo no veo por ninguna parte a nuestro teniente, así que no hay problema alguno en que sigamos o no sus órdenes. Por el contrario, ¿cómo podría yo dudar en socorrer a una bella y frágil damisela como usted?

La broma no le agradó para nada a Ranko, o Ranma, o como fuera. El rubio einjergar no alcanzó a seguir hablando cuando la mesera pelirroja se cruzó entre él y nuevos atacantes, lo cogió de la camisa bruscamente.

—Ranma, ¿qué diantres haces…?

Giró la chica sin soltarlo dándole la espalda a Rashell, apoyándose contra el pecho del joven, y antes de que éste último pudiera reaccionar lo impulsó en una llave por sobre su hombro. Rashell voló de cabeza sobre el grupo de elfos chocando en un caótico tumulto de armaduras, espadas y cuerpos enredados contra las pocas mesas que todavía se resistían a ser destruidas.

—Bueno, no te puedo negar que a veces, por raro que parezca, eres bastante útil —rió Ranko burlándose.

Rashell se sentó algo aturdido sobre una pila de elfos medio inconscientes.

—Juro que ésta me la vas a pagar.

—Sí, sí, como digas —Ranko se encontró en el suelo una lanza abandonada, con un rápido movimiento deslizó la punta del pie por debajo del arma y la alzó en el aire para atraparla con la mano. Giró la lanza por encima de la cabeza para cruzarla al final detrás del la espalda sostenida con una sola mano, llevando la otra al frente.

— ¿Quién sigue? —retó a los elfos—, habrá servicio especial para todos, cortesía de la casa. ¡Cuidado!

Sergus trastabilló chocando con ella, cuando lo miró el einjergar se encontraba ebrio abrazando una buena cantidad de botellas.

—Oh, disculpe, seño… seño… rita.

— ¡Soy yo, imbécil! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Sergus en un instante saltó con una agilidad que contradecía la evidente borrachera que llevaba para atrapar otra botella que volaba como muchas cosas más arrojadas de un lado a otro durante la pelea, la destapó con los dientes y se la bebió a fondo. Recién entonces reparó otra vez en la pelirroja realizando un divertido saludo marcial con la botella en la mano derramando parte del contenido.

—Lo siento, te… teniente, ¡hip!, yo… yo… me encargo del reco… reconocimiento tác… táctico, ¡señor!

— ¡Abajo! —Ranko lo jaló de la camisa obligándolo a agacharse justo a tiempo para evitar que una cuchilla le traspasara el cuello.

—Mi teniente, ¡me ha salvado! —echó a llorar como un crío y trató de abrazarla, pero Ranko lo pateó en la cabeza alejándolo como podía.

— ¡Contrólate, idiota!, demonios, lo que me faltaba.

Méril caminaba lentamente por las calles de Jarnvidr, la cabeza la tenía llena de oscuros pensamientos mezclados con la peligrosa situación en que vivían, especialmente cuando lo que había visto en la ciudad no le traía buenos augurios. Dobló en una esquina donde la rústica avenida de piedra cedía al lodo y el hielo camino a los muelles cuando vio la gran casona en la que se instalaba la taberna y a un grupo de curiosos apostados alrededor de la entrada.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Un marinero de raza elfo salió corriendo de la taberna, cuando el chico iba a entrar preocupado fue interrumpido por otros dos que volaron siguiendo a su compañero y chocaron contra la pared del edificio del frente, después aparecieron corriendo algunos en ropa interior y otros gritando aterrados clamando a los dioses a viva voz. Eran más de una veintena de elfos, algunos llevando a rastras a compañeros inconscientes, los que corrían como podían por sus vidas de regreso a la seguridad de su nave en el muelle.

.

El grupo se había reunido en el centro de la casi destruida Taberna, Ranma vestía otra vez el traje de mercenario, pero le quedaba algo grande al seguir todavía transformado en chica, mientras discutían seguía con las manos detrás de la cabeza armándose la trenza que había deshecho cuando se disfrazó de camarera.

— ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias por proteger a mi niña! No sé cómo puedo pagarles lo que han hecho por mí y mis hijas —dijo el tabernero elfo emocionado.

—Muchas gracias —repitió la joven mesera por la que se inició todo ese lío.

—Gracias, grandes señores —dijeron las otras niñas con sumisa humildad.

—Oh, pero si no ha sido nada, geez, sólo parte de nuestro trabajo proteger a tan hermosas doncellas de cualquier peligro —Rashell se adelantó y con una voz que ni siquiera él se reconocería tomó de la mano de la doncella besándosela con tal caballerosidad que arrancó un suspiro y un fuerte sonrojo en la niña. Pero poco le duró la alegría cuando Ranma le dio sin ninguna advertencia un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo enterró de bruces en el piso. El tabernero y sus hijas se asustaron un poco al ver semejante violencia.

—Disculpe si la he ofendido, gran señora —dijo la mesera algo apenada dirigiéndose a Ranma, a quién creía una chica de verdad—, ¿acaso este joven es su novio?

El enojo de Ranma se esfumó tan rápido como la aparición del intenso color azul que cubrió parte de su rostro. Rashell levantó el rostro sucio del piso y ambos amigos se miraron, antes de girar las cabezas con gestos de asco.

—No, nunca, ¡jamás!

— ¡Geez! No vuelvas a repetir algo como eso, ¡qué espanto!

Ante las risas de los einjergars y la confusión del tabernero y sus hijas Méril se apresuró en aclararles con amabilidad tratando de buscar una explicación más coherente que la larga y compleja verdad.

—No se preocupen, ellos siempre actúan así. Lo que sucede es que Rashell es el novio de una de las hermanas políticas de Ran… Ranko, sí, de Ranko, nuestra líder.

— ¡Ah!, era eso —suspiró la joven más tranquila.

Los demás siguieron riendo al ver como ahora su rebautizada teniente Ranko seguía pateando en el suelo a Rashell, desquitándose y culpándolo por la humillación que acababa de vivir, así también regañándolo severamente por tratar de engañar a Nabiki.

—Creo que fue una buena idea que la señorita Nabiki le encargara a Ranma el cuidado de la fidelidad de Rashell —concluyó pensativo Méril.

Después de que todos los einjergars ayudaran a ordenar y limpiar la taberna, cosa que dejó sorprendidas a las chicas que nunca se esperarían ver esa actitud en un mundo dominado por antiguos preceptos machistas, dieron una suculenta propina al tabernero para pagar los gastos emocionando al hombre por tal dignidad y generosidad. Se despidieron así del elfo y de sus hijas para emprender la parte más peligrosa que les esperaría del viaje, sin saber aun, aunque lo temían, que no todos regresarían otra vez a esa ciudad.

—Cuídese, teniente —dijo el elfo a Ranma antes de que dejaran la taberna—, recuerde siempre que si tienen algún problema en Jarnvidr siempre podrá contar con mi ayuda. Sería para mí un gran honor poder serviros.

— ¿Teniente? —preguntó Ranma algo nervioso al ser llamado por su rango, ya habiendo recuperado su verdadero cuerpo y tras la complicada explicación que tuvo que dar por ello, creyéndolo el elfo finalmente algún tipo de mago capaz de transformar su cuerpo a modo de disfraz, se sintió inseguro ante la posibilidad de haber sido descubiertos como agentes de la dama Freya.

—No tema, que no se encuentra entre enemigos. Algo de conocimiento he adquirido en mi larga vida y podría reconocer a un sirviente de los dioses desde muy lejos, es la voz de la experiencia… y también por la forma en que lo llaman sus compañeros —rió el tabernero—. Pero no descuide que su secreto será fielmente protegido con mi vida si así fuera necesario; usted guardó por mis niñas, yo guardaré por sus hombres.

Ranma sólo pudo asentir con una leve sonrisa, algo desconcertado de lo fácil que habían sido descubiertos, tampoco es que tomaran muchos resguardos y la pelea en la taberna sería parte del comidillo del pueblo entero, estaba seguro de ello. Ya no tenían más opción que viajar esa misma noche y abandonar Jarnvidr para completar la búsqueda en el menor tiempo posible y dejar aquellas tierras antes de que todo se complicase más de lo que ya estaba.

—Gracias por todo, han sido muy amables —repitió Ranma más animado—. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en una situación un poco menos ajetreada.

—Así será, mi teniente —respondió el tabernero con renovado respeto hacia el sirviente de los dioses—, tengo fe en ello que así será.

Abandonaron "El Unicornio" pero no se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad sino que tomaron el camino de regreso a los muelles, para buscar una salida por un viejo camino costero que los sacaría de la bahía directamente hacia una ruta poco conocida que los llevara a cruzar el frío bosque y las afiladas montañas que podían ver más allá hacia el interior de las tierras exteriores.

.

_**Continuará...**_


	14. Capítulo 12: La ruta de los condenados

**XII**

**La ruta de los condenados**

.

Ranma y su grupo de improvisados forajidos avanzaban a paso forzado por un terreno lodoso, entre restos de nieve, rocas y troncos caídos, quebradas y ríos que aparecían de la nada cortando el camino con mayor frecuencia que los malos chistes de Sergus. Cada vez se volvía más difícil seguir una senda que de no ser por el ojo experto de Rashell habrían perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Siglos o quizás milenios parecía ser la última vez que se ocupó esa ruta, de vez en cuando podían descansar de la cruel naturaleza en claros donde se hacía evidente para todos el que antes sí existía una vía transitada de una época ya olvidada, donde había suelo adoquinado casi cubierto por el césped, algunas construcciones tan erosionadas hasta casi parecer roca natural con caprichosas formas mezcladas con la vegetación. Mientras más avanzaban más aparecían ruinas a su derredor, pero eso no facilitaba la complicada formación del terreno que cambiaba de altura a cada momento, barrancos y quebradas habían por doquier y tenían que tener mucho cuidado cuando caminaban sin poder ver donde ponían los pies cuando la maleza les llegaba a la cintura. La oscuridad del bosque era acompañada por una humedad que los empapaba y el frío comenzaba a formar escarcha sobre la tela de sus vestidos.

Lo más inquietante era el silencio. En un bosque de esas características lo que menos suele haber es quietud porque la vida se puede sentir en cada instante, pero allí era distinto, como si el tiempo mismo se hubiera detenido. No se escuchaban grillos ni ninguna otra clase de insectos, tampoco cantaban las aves, no se sentían lobos o ninguna otra clase de animal, era tan inquietante mirar en detalle cada árbol o el mismo suelo, ¿dónde estaba la vida en ese lugar? De no ser por arbustos y árboles toda esa tierra parecía carecer de cualquier tipo de vida, ni siquiera los insectos, nada parecía haber allí. El viento tampoco se sentía en el bosque a pesar de que las nubes grises se movían con notoria rapidez en el cielo adoptando formas voluptuosas que se acercaban a la superficie, como si los cúmulos quisieran aplastar a la tierra. Todo ello era más que inquietante y tenía los nervios crispados de los einjergars.

La silenciosa hilera de los ocho valientes, hambrientos, cansados y congelados soldados de Asgard comenzaba a sentir los síntomas de la dura jornada. Ya llevaban más horas caminando de las que recordaban y pronto sintieron que aquel mundo no era más que un mar de árboles sin fin en el que sumergían cada vez más y más hasta que desaparecerían por completo, caminando toda la noche sumidos en la oscuridad esperaban con ansias el amanecer, pero fue mucho peor ver aquel lugar a la luz de un día gris y poco más claro que la misma noche. Cada vez era peor la sensación no de estar en peligro, sino de estar acercándose al límite de la existencia como si estuvieran siendo devorados por el olvido al igual que las ruinas.

— ¿Cuánto queda? —preguntó Ranma de mal humor. La pregunta la formuló no por impaciencia sino más bien como una excusa para saber si todavía podría reconocer su propia voz después de horas de silencio en que ninguno de ellos había hablado como si algo estuviera consumiendo el alma de cada uno de ellos.

Rashell revisó el pergamino que llevaba a mano, después miró el paisaje a su alrededor, estaban empapados con la hierba hasta los codos en un claro donde los árboles los rodeaban como muros, pero lo suficientemente abierto como para poder divisar las montañas que se alzaban como una pared azulada muy cerca de ellos, pero tan empinada que parecía que les caería encima.

—Si no me equivoco éste debe ser Vaheim.

— ¿Va… qué?

—Vaheim, una antigua ciudad se edificó aquí, un puesto de avanzada de los dioses que pronto desapareció por alguna extraña razón. Quizás no encontraron nada de valor en esta tierra y fue abandonada —Rashell se quedó observando su derredor, sintió una extraña nostalgia que lo embobó un instante, antes de sacudir la cabeza con violencia—. ¡Geez!, qué idiotez, pero no tiene sentido preocuparnos por eso ahora, de todas formas ya no queda nada en este lugar.

Ranma se sintió decepcionado, también había una extraña sensación punzando en su pecho que lo reanimó separándose así de la triste apatía que los había invadido a todos durante horas desde que habían entrado en el bosque, pero ante la respuesta tan poco satisfactoria de Rashell supuso que nada más podría saber de ese inquietante lugar. Sin embargo, el ánimo también regresó a los ojos de Méril que no dudó en responder para hacer una de las cosas que más le fascinaban: ahondar en la historia perdida de Asgard.

—No es así la historia, según cuentan las leyendas, o lo poco que se sabe, hubo una guerra entre dioses muchos milenios atrás, incluso antes del nacimiento de elfos y hadas —agregó rápidamente Méril.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —Rashell se mostró algo indignado.

—Leyendo; la dama Freya no nos prohíbe estudiar los tomos que Lord Freyr tenía en el cuartel. Hay muchos volúmenes interesantes que ni siquiera sabía que existían, tampoco me imaginé que sería útil saber algo de historia, hasta ahora.

—Y sigue siendo inútil —reclamó Rashell. La molestia que comenzó a sentir ante la posibilidad de saber algo más del pasado lo inquieto de tal manera que fue notorio incluso para él mismo, le causó extrañeza su propio sentir—. Lo siento, estoy algo cansado como todos. Prosigue, amigo.

Méril sonrió asintiendo.

—Según parece en un principio existieron dos razas de dioses, una eran los Aesirs.

— ¿Y los otros?

—No está del todo claro. Según parece la guerra terminó en tregua y los Aesirs absorbieron a la segunda raza y ahora son una sola.

—Interesante —Ranma sorprendió a sus amigos al mostrarse curioso por algo relacionado con la historia—, ¿y éste lugar qué era entonces?

—Una ciudad, un pueblo o asentamiento de esa raza desaparecida de dioses. Los textos lo mencionaban como un puerto.

— ¿Un puerto en mitad de un bosque a kilómetros de la costa?, ¡qué poco práctico! —bufó Sergus cansado de tanto caminar.

—Bueno, yo tampoco lo comprendo ahora que la veo. No era un bosque entonces, debió crecer sobre las ruinas de la ciudad hasta hacerla desaparecer por completo y lo de un puerto, tal vez la ciudad era tan grande que llegaba hasta el mar.

— ¡Estás de broma! —Ranma reaccionó sorprendido—, por mucho que crezca un bosque no puede borrar a toda una ciudad hasta este punto.

—A menos que pasen varias decenas de miles de años.

— ¿Cuántos años dijiste?

—Debes reconocer, amigo Ranma, que Asgard es un mundo infinitamente más antiguo que Midgard.

—Esto me supera, de sólo tratar de imaginar cuánto tiempo significa me duele la cabeza.

—Geez, cómo sea, según el mapa y ese enorme edificio o lo que fuera en el pasado debemos estar muy cerca de la entrada de la caverna; Exactamente por allá —indicó con el dedo una zigzagueante ruta que se dibujaba en el inicio de la montaña perdiéndose en uno de los últimos cúmulos de árboles a los pies de la misma.

Todos reclamaron y silbaron al saber que tendrían que seguir caminando ahora cuesta arriba.

—_Un mot, un seul, au nom de dieu!_ —exclamó André suplicando—… ¿piedad?

Las nubes retrocedieron y la segunda noche los envolvió no menos cruel que la primera, la ropa ya humedecida por horas de caminar bajo el bosque silencioso ahora mostraba rastros de escarcha que aumentaban sobre sus cuerpos a medida que ascendían por la ladera de la montaña. Atrás quedó el bosque que desde el barranco veían como un manto grisáceo difícil de distinguir del lejano mar en el horizonte. A la mitad del ascenso fueron atrapados por la oscuridad pero las nubes retrocedieron y la luz de la luna se tornó tan intensa que podían distinguir casi todo en un fuerte contraste entre azules y negros, en las que podían distinguir a la perfección las siluetas de todas las cosas pero no los detalles, como verdaderas manchas oscuras. Ranma observó a los hombres, ya no podía seguir presionándolos más, ¡él mismo estaba a punto de reventar! Acampar sería la decisión más lógica, pero como le enseñara Belenus no podía siempre ser la correcta. A pesar de ello se rebeló a la lógica pensando que nada bueno sacarían agotándose de esa manera, no estando listos para enfrentarse a lo desconocido. Después de ese bosque que pesaba a muerte y vacío en sus corazones temió saber qué más les deparaba aquel extraño viaje.

—Descansaremos unos minutos aquí, luego marcharemos antes de que nos atrape el alba —dijo recibiendo los reclamos de todos cuando ya se habían ilusionado con dormir hasta más tarde—. Lo siento, pero no conviene quedarnos la noche aquí, tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre este lugar.

Así hicieron. El camino terminaba en una quebrada con una explanada un poco más ancha donde todavía los árboles grises luchaban por trepar la montaña. Bajo la sombra protectora de los árboles contra la pared contraria al barranco armaron un campamento improvisado sin siquiera desmontar sus cosas, simplemente se dejaron caer pesadamente sentándose sobre sus propias mochilas y sacos. No podían encender fuego ni utilizar ninguna cosa luminosa que pudiera delatarlos ante cualquier amenaza, ellos sabían dada la dura instrucción militar con que eran preparados cada día en Asgard que en aquellas condiciones de altura y oscuridad, sin ninguna cobertura hasta el brillo de sus propios dientes podría delatarlos a kilómetros de distancia.

Ninguno quiso hablar. Durante minutos se tumbaron en silencio mirando la luna, el bosque a sus pies, algunos trataron de cerrar los ojos, otros inquietos abrazaron las armas y se mantuvieron en vigilia. Rashell se acercó al borde del acantilado y se sentó de piernas cruzadas mirando el extenso paisaje.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Méril se sentó a su lado y susurró como si no quisiera perturbar la quietud del lugar, ¿de qué se ocultaban, a quién no querían perturbar, sería el bosque, el pasado, los fantasmas que morarían aquella ciudad olvidada y sepultada? Como fuera ese sitio no era normal; árboles y más árboles en medio de un silencio que asfixiaba, no había animales, aves, insectos, únicamente ellos y tanta era la sensación de vacío que los embargaba que aunque no lo confesaran todos creían que de quedarse allí por mucho tiempo terminarían desapareciendo como las piedras.

—No lo sé, es este lugar.

—Aterra.

—No, más que eso. Hay algo que me hace sentir bien cuando lo veo.

— ¿Bien?

—Sí. Geez, qué quieres que te diga, es como si… ¿podría ser nostalgia? No lo sé, Méril, la nostalgia no es un sentimiento que recuerde haber experimentado antes. Nunca tuve un hogar, ni siquiera un lugar querido que me hiciera creer pertenecer a él, pero ahora, por este sitio. ¡Qué bobadas digo! Olvídalo —rió no muy convencido—, ¿cómo podría sentir apego por una tierra a la que veo por primera vez?

—No lo sé —Méril se mostró preocupado, era la primera vez que creía haber visto a Rashell tan honesto hablando sobre sus sentimientos—. ¡De seguro recibiste un buen golpe en la cabeza en esa pelea en la taberna!

—Sí, sí, más de uno y no por parte de esos elfos. Ranma me debe un buen par.

Sonrieron.

Ranma se alejó del grupo adelantándose para explorar el camino. Más allá de la explanada la ruta seguía y se hacía más estrecha, apenas podía caminar un hombre pegado a la pared. Después el camino giraba y se internaba detrás de la primera montaña entrando a un pequeño valle oculto, realmente pequeño como una herida en la misma montaña donde había algunos árboles, espinos y una formación rocosa que imaginó sería la caverna. Se sintió un bobo al haberlos hecho descansar tan cerca de su destino, no estarían a más de una hora de distancia desde donde podía ver el paisaje, pero cuando miró mejor ese lugar lo invadió un fuerte escalofrío y se sintió aliviado de poder recuperar algo de fuerzas antes de internarse en lo desconocido. Al regresar divisó el grupo de siluetas que serían sus hombres pero no tuvo deseos de unirse a ellos aun. Pensaba en cómo anhelaba haber realizado ese viaje a solas, no podía relajarse pensando en que cada peligro que podría amenazarlos sería su responsabilidad, que cualquier daño a ellos sería su culpa.

—Esto no me gusta —se dijo por centésima vez desde que había comenzado ese viaje, tampoco sería la última.

Vio una piedra más grande que el resto sobre la explanada y se sentó sobre ella cruzando las piernas, cerró los ojos y se concentró en una clara postura de meditación. Necesitaba enfocarse, necesitaba centrar sus pensamientos y había aprendido a hacerlo conociéndose demasiado impulsivo como para tomar decisiones acertadas en situaciones como aquellas. Si se equivocaba esta vez no sería él el perjudicado ni una bofetada de Akane su mayor preocupación; ahora la vida de un grupo de einjergars estaba completamente en sus manos. La responsabilidad lo estaba superando por cada minuto que transcurría y las cosas no parecían avanzar en ninguna dirección. ¿Qué estaban buscando, hacia dónde debían avanzar? Meditar, sí, lo que nunca había hecho en su vida tendría que hacerlo ahora; detenerse del todo, pensar, concentrarse, calmarse, porque ahora no podía darse el lujo de arruinarlo todo como solía hacerlo producto de su orgullo, inexperiencia e impulsividad.

Tras unos minutos de silencio dejó de escuchar su propia respiración y todo el mundo se deshizo a su derredor como una pintura siendo arrastrada por el agua. En lo profundo de su mente despertó, encontrándose sentado igual como había comenzado en un principio. Todo estaba oscuro, el vacío que se sentía en el exterior era todavía más profundo en su interior y lo invadió un inquietante frío. ¿Qué hacer? En ese extraño estado que no era la realidad ni tampoco un sueño llevó la mano a empuñar la katana y lentamente la desenfundó, luego la levantó sosteniéndola con la hoja apuntando al cielo y la protección del mango apoyada en la frente. La espada resplandeció con intensidad, como el oro, como el sol del amanecer. Ranma soltó la empuñadura y la espada se elevó hasta que se convirtió en una intensa estrella antes de que la luz tomara una forma conocida y de energía cálida que lo envolvió haciéndolo olvidar el vacío que minutos atrás padeciera.

"¿Por qué me interrumpes en la hora de mi siesta?"

Se escuchó la potente voz del dragón, cuando la silueta terminó de adoptar la forma del gigantesco K'Zun Fei, un dragón oriental de cuerpo largo como una serpiente y piel de escamas de oro, con el agradable temperamento de un oficinista a las seis de la tarde.

—Tan bromista como siempre, K'Zun Fei —respondió Ranma medio en broma, medio impaciente, cambiando rápidamente el tema de la charla—. ¿Lo notaste?, ¿puedes sentirlo?

Ranma aún sentado en la inmensa oscuridad, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el gigantesco dragón volando sobre su cabeza.

"Así que necesitas mi ayuda otra vez, ¡no me digas, muchacho, que aún no mejoran tus pobres habilidades sensitivas!"

— ¿K'Zun Fei? —insistió molesto.

"La poca paciencia de los jóvenes de hoy, pareciera que los siglos le hacen pésimo a tu especie, mortal —rió escandalosamente y Ranma tuvo que esperar con paciencia y mala cara a que terminara—. ¡Supongo que no podría dejarte morir aquí sin mi ayuda!, sería demasiado cruel no darte una mano, ¿o garra? —rió otra vez—, bien, tendré que mostrarme clemente, no podría dejarte morir aquí dirigiendo a ese grupo de inútiles a los que tú llamas soldados; ¿cómo dicen ustedes los mortales: "de tal tronco tal rama"? Con semejante teniente no podría haber imaginado una mejor elección. Pero te ayudaré, al final eres mi amo y tu patética e inexcusable derrota también sería humillante para mí"

K'Zun Fei, el poderoso dragón oriental y uno de los cuatro señores dragones hijos del dios de los dragones Niddugh, "el que roe sin descanso las raíces de Yggdrasil". Largo como una serpiente de piel dorada con escamas más duras que el mejor acero de Asgard. Las extremidades eran pequeñas y muy separadas entre sí con largos bigotes que demostraban jerarquía y milenios de experiencia en la contienda entre dioses y demonios. Recordamos la historia del dragón dorado, que muriera luchando del lado de Hel a quien Niddugh le ofreció alianza por ser también enemigo de Asgard, en la ancestral guerra olvidada ya por los mortales sobre la superficie de su propio mundo Midgard. Cuando una doncella única entre los mortales de nombre Narami, una miko, batalló y desterró con gran magia a la mismísima reina Hel del mundo humano para siempre. Durante la misma batalla K'Zun Fei pereció en manos de Kyoshiro Saotome, un joven samurái compañero de aventuras de Narami. El guerrero también gozaba de gran habilidad en la artesanía de la forja de espadas y con los restos mortales del dragón creó una katana que contuvo también el alma de la bestia sagrada. La espada se convirtió en la herencia del clan Saotome, siendo el último portador de la exótica espada el capitán de los Dragones Rojos. Así de manos de Belenus fue recibida por Ranma, el joven que jamás se había especializado en las armas convirtió aquella katana en una compañera leal de la que nunca se apartaba en sus nuevas y peligrosas aventuras. En el momento en que la Katana Dragón fue empuñada por Ranma es que el alma del dormido K'Zun Fei comenzó a despertar completamente, siendo en un principio un ser que rechazaba el señorío que Ranma tenía sobre él. Aunque nunca había demostrado cuidado alguno por los mortales, a los que los dragones no acostumbraban a ver más que rebaño insignificante, era ahora que comenzaba a manifestar cierto apego hacia el muchacho que no dudaba en tratar de ocultar.

— ¿Te preocupas por mí? —preguntó el joven con inocencia.

"¡No me hagas reír!, la única que me preocupa es la dulce dama Akane, y lamentablemente ella lloraría mucho si tú desperdiciaras tu inútil vida; por ella y sólo por ella tendré que molestarme en impedir que te masacren. Pero por ti no haría nada, mi joven amo."

Corrección, el legendario dragón K'Zun Fei había sido encantado por la dulzura de Akane, a quién parecía tenerle una fidelidad lejos muy superior a la que debería tener por su propio señor y no dejaba de hablar de ella como un abuelo celoso y protector, muy diferente a la actitud que tenía con el resto, o peor aún, con Ranma, como si no dejara de competir infantilmente con él por quién era el que realmente mandaba.

—Y eso que soy tu amo —se quejó el joven. La burlesca risa del dragón hizo eco en el negro espacio.

"Muy gracioso, 'amo' Ranma, en verdad que es divertido. Últimamente habías perdido tu sentido del humor, mocoso. Esa actitud toda seria de señor entre los mortales no va contigo, aun no comprendo cuál es el placer humano por otorgarse títulos de capitanes, príncipes o reyes; una pérdida de tiempo cuando son todos la misma escoria."

— ¿Pero lo sientes? —Ranma hizo como que no escuchó las ácidas palabras de Fei recuperando la seriedad que lo dominaba en un principio, se veía que algo lo preocupaba a tal punto como para presionar así a su propio dragón sin siquiera fijarse en el tono imperioso de su voz que había utilizado para con la enorme bestia.

El dragón dio un giro de molestia en el aire antes de responder con igual seriedad.

"Es oscuro, oscuro y muy frío. Pero no es Hel."

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó confundido. No había tenido jamás otra experiencia ante la magia oscura que la de Hel y sus demonios, las palabras del dragón lo perturbaron en extremo.

"Sea lo que sea nos vigila. Sí, siento esa energía dirigida sobre nosotros, pero no nos daña, no todavía; nos rodea, nos examina. Estas tierras son tan antiguas como la misma Asgard, tan antiguas que datan antes de mi propia creación, no puedo suponer a qué se debe esta fuerza tan perturbadora. Sólo te diré una cosa, mocoso: Si aprecias tu alma no debes detenerte y alejarte lo más rápido de aquí, lo que sea que sientas no pares, no mires, no preguntes. Qué no sea Hel no quiere decir que sea menos peligroso."

.

—_Mon Dieu!_, No parece una buena idea, podría ser peligroso —dijo André pálido como la luna llena.

— ¡Geez! Basta de quejas, no hay otro camino.

El grupo entero observaba con resignación la gran entrada a la caverna de hielo y cristal azulado que comenzaba unos metros más hacia el interior, habiendo cruzado ya por el arco de piedra que perforaba la liza pared de la montaña. Todavía era de noche, Ranma los había hecho moverse antes del alba y era evidente que no quería detenerse ni dejar pasar más tiempo en ese lugar, pero el joven teniente ahora sentía que sus pies lo llevaban a un lío mayor y no a una solución.

Desenfundó la Katana Dragón, los einjergars no hicieron preguntas y lo imitaron cada uno desenfundando su propia arma como si eso los ayudara a sentirse más seguros. A pesar del oscuro presentimiento que nadie quería confesar ninguno dudaba en las órdenes del teniente, pues en el corto tiempo que habían compartido durante ese viaje los einjergars habían aprendido a respetarlo, quererlo e incluso admirarlo sintiéndose realmente mal por el tiempo en que junto al resto habían ignorado sus órdenes en el cuartel. Para ellos ese chico era el auténtico teniente de los Dragones Rojos y ninguno a pesar del temor podría cuestionar su autoridad.

— _¡Luz! _—ordenó Ranma, al instante la hoja de la katana irradió una luz blanca e intensa, tan clara que no necesitaron antorchas.

—Sigamos adelante —dijo y al instante escuchó silbidos y resoplidos de reclamo en respuesta, como si se tratasen de una panda de críos en la escuela—, ¡lo siento pero tenemos que cruzar! No podemos quedarnos aquí.

Nadie se quejó, peor que cruzar lo desconocido era regresar por el bosque que casi les costó la cordura. Méril fue el primero en reaccionar ante la orden de su amigo y teniente, sacando una de las flechas del carcaj sosteniéndola sobre el arco y la cuerda a medio tensar, para comenzar a caminar detrás de Ranma.

La oscuridad de la caverna retrocedía ante la luz de la katana, la hilera de einjergars comenzaban a sentirse inseguros a medida que veían como el cristal y el hielo cedían en parte a fragmentos de muralla, revelando que milenios atrás aquellos túneles no eran naturales. El cristal también era una señal de que esa caverna no era producto de la naturaleza, pues era de propiedades mágicas como el de Asgard y comenzaba a emitir un suave brillo cuando reflejaba la luz de la espada, como si se recargaran de energía. Los minutos transcurrían y en la caverna no se escuchaba otro sonido más que el eterno eco de sus propias pisadas. Las paredes se comenzaron a distanciar a medida que se adentraban en las profundidades de la montaña, hasta que giraron en una esquina de un bastante bien conservado muro de ladrillos. En la pared había toda clase de imágenes, eran mosaicos muy detallados que parecían retratar a reyes.

Se mostraron sorprendidos ante la belleza de las imágenes, ricas en detalles y colores que todavía conservaban algo de brillo a pesar del tiempo. Ranma se acercó e iluminó la pared con dedicación.

— ¿Qué significarán?

—Una corte.

Miraron a Rashell, éste se encogió de hombros de brazos cruzados como si el asunto no le interesara en absoluto, pero había algo extraño en su mirada.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? —insistió el rubio einjergar respondiendo de mala gana, pero lo siguieron mirando con cara de interrogación—. Geez, representa una corte real; príncipes, nobles y vasallos. El rey a la izquierda y todos los sirvientes ante él demostrándole pleitesía.

Siguieron caminando y las imágenes seguían con ellos en una detallada descripción. Luego mostraban ejércitos alzados en armas, cientos de lanzas y estandartes, lo que parecían ser nubes en la parte superior de la imagen luego descubrieron que se trataba de fortalezas que volaban con lanzas sobre ellas como representando que también llevaban ejércitos.

—Una guerra —Méril miraba asombrado hasta el punto de olvidar el peligro que los envolvía—, quizás la guerra primigenia entre las dos razas de dioses al comienzo de la creación.

Ranma avanzó más deprisa, sin confesarlo estaba emocionado por ver en la imagen al ejército rival, ambos bandos chocando entre sí en aquel mural como si reviviera la historia. Cuál sería la sorpresa de todos cuando en vez de un ejército vieron que el mural se convertía en una mancha de mosaicos negros y brillantes, cuyos bordes se extendían como tentáculos sobre el ejército, ojos en todas partes de aquel lago negro y bocas, muchas bocas, como las de una bestia salvaje llenas de afilados dientes. Los tentáculos aparecían tomando a los soldados y arrojándolos a las bocas abiertas. También se veían manchas en el cielo, figuras que se desprendían de la masa oscura y sin forma definida rodeaban a las fortalezas como representando lo que debía haber sido un monumental combate en los cielos.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

—Eso, demonios, quizás represente una batalla contra los engendros de Hel —dijo Kertos tratando de darle alguna explicación lógica a aquella imagen que los sobrecogió a todos.

—No, se equivoca, señor Kertos. Si estas ruinas son tan antiguas como parecen, Hel todavía no existía entonces, menos sus demonios.

—Méril, ¿entonces cómo se explica esto? —preguntó Ranma.

— ¡Geez! ¿Pueden dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto? ¡Estamos en una misión, no en una exploración arqueológica!

—Rashell…

—Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Todos avanzaron con los ojos pegados al final del muro, o lo que todavía quedaba expuesto antes de ser cubierto otra vez por el cristal y el hielo. Ranma miró un segundo una extraña imagen al final del mosaico, donde la mancha oscura se abría formando una circunferencia y en el centro una silueta oscura pero con la forma de un hombre con seis brazos, seis espadas, una larga cola y una cabeza alargada como una espada. Sintió un extraño escalofrío.

La caverna que seguía terminó en un espacio abierto, sintieron con fuerza el viento frío golpeándolos en el rostro. Por un momento imaginaron haber llegado al exterior y que ese aire era el viento de la montaña, pero se equivocaron. Estaban ante una bóveda de tales dimensiones como si la montaña misma estuviese ahuecada por dentro. Apenas podían ver el lejano techo de piedra y columnas de cristal que colgaban por doquier, del suelo no tenían ni siquiera una pista, pues todo parecía ser un enorme abismo sin fin donde no podían ver las paredes contrarias de la caverna, perdiéndose todo en la más absoluta oscuridad. El camino seguía hacia la derecha como una delgada senda pegada a la pared. Continuaron de muy mala gana temiendo al abismo que los esperaba en todo momento. Con una mano en el arma y la otra siempre apoyada en la pared a pesar de tener espacio suficiente para caminar con seguridad se sentían motivados a pegarse al muro, alejándose lo más posible de la caída mortal.

—No quiero imaginar que tan profundo puede ser —murmuró Méril.

—_Je suis sûre que n_o debe ser nada agradable averiguarlo.

La ruta se volvió un poco más amplia, de dos a cuatro metros de ancho pudiendo entonces sentirse un poco más seguros al avanzar. Orrish se detuvo repentinamente y Dante chocó con su espalda, antes de que Dante pudiera reclamar por el daño causado a su perfecta nariz, un gruñido de alerta llamó la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué sucede, compañero? —preguntó seriamente Kertos.

Orrish no respondió al principio sino que dio un ligero brinco alejándose de la pared y poniéndose en guardia, a la vez que apuntó hacia la superficie dando un largo y grave gruñido. André le escuchó y seguidamente observó la pared palideció temblándole ligeramente el mentón.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sergus intranquilo.

Pero André no pudo articular palabra, indicó con el dedo de la mano temblorosa hacia la pared de hielo cristalino.

— ¡Qué clase de hechicería maléfica es ésta! —exclamó Dante empuñando con fuerza el gran mandoble.

— ¡Geez! ¡Mantengan la calma! —gritó Rashell tan asustado como el resto pero preocupado todavía de no caer por accidente en el abismo.

Ranma guardó silencio mirando sin entender aquella imagen. Eran sus propios reflejos, los que todavía actuaban como tales imitando cada uno de sus movimientos pero con una aterrante particularidad; la imagen de los ocho Dragones Rojos se había corrompido, mostrando en lugar de los fuertes einjergars a nauseabundos cadáveres caminantes, muertos vivientes como los de las malas películas de terror que Akane no toleraba ver en casa, ocho seres cuya carne se caía a pedazos mostrando parte de los dientes y huesos de las manos vestidos con sus propios uniformes y portando las mismas armas como si se tratara de una macabra broma. Ranma y sus hombres asustados lo primero que pensaron en hacer fue mirarse entre ellos y tocarse los rostros asegurándose de que no eran ellos los que en realidad tendrían esa horrible apariencia.

—Es sólo una ilusión —dijo Méril con firmeza—. ¡Cálmense todos es sólo un truco! Seguimos estando como siempre.

Ranma suspiró aliviado al ver que seguían siendo normales, pero aquellos reflejos de sus propias imágenes en versión de muertos vivientes no parecían ser alentadores, ya no querían acercarse a la pared con sus horribles reflejos, pero tampoco podían detenerse en ese lugar ni mucho menos acercarse demasiado al borde del abismo.

— ¡Geez! ¿Quién habrá hecho esta clase de magia?, en este sitio olvidado al final del universo.

— ¡Rápido!, no miren la pared y salgamos de aquí —ordenó Ranma, cosa que los dragones obedecieron a placer.

Sin el cuidado del principio los ocho corrieron en una larga hilera como si cada segundo en ese lugar podría llevarlos a una desagradable sorpresa, fuera lo que fuera ese sitio estaba encantado y no estaba de humor para descubrir que otras sorpresas se tenía guardado para los inusuales visitantes.

— ¡Demonios! —exclamó Ranma deteniéndose de golpe, sosteniéndose apenas de pie cuando los demás chocaron uno tras otro empujándolo. Ranma se topó con el borde del precipicio y empujado por los demás estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque Rashell lo tiró de la capa justo a tiempo. La pared terminaba abruptamente, como una superficie lisa volvía a doblar hacia la derecha, la plataforma que utilizaban de camino terminaba allí frente al abismo sin tener señal alguna de por donde avanzar.

— ¿No hay más, eso es todo? —preguntó Sergus al borde de la desesperación.

—Eso parece, no hay más camino —respondió Kertos angustiado.

— ¡Me refiero a mis reservas! Acabo de terminarme la última botella que me traje de la taberna —dijo arrojándola al abismo—, ¡debemos salir de aquí, teniente, mi garganta lo necesita!

— ¡Calla, Sergus! —Ranma trataba de pensar, pero su mente estaba tan oscura como el abismo.

—Sabía que sería una mala idea escoger una ruta inapropiada para mi altura, comportándonos como asustados traficantes o malandrines —se quejó Dante—, y ahora nos encontramos en tierra maldita en las profundidades del infierno, ¡todo por culpa del mercenario!

— ¡Cuidado con tus palabras, Dante! —Rashell no estaba de humor. Algo había avinagrado su siempre brillante ánimo.

Ranma se quedó en silencio observando aquel vacío frente a sus ojos, se arrodilló en el borde mirando detenidamente, bajó la mano paseándola por el borde, queriendo iluminar la pared del abismo con la espada, a pesar de la intensa luz no era capaz de superarlo ni ver que lo esperaba en el fondo. Pero notó algo interesante, de la pared nacían decenas de agujas de cristal como columnas horizontales de distinto grosor que reflejaban con muchos colores la luz blanca de la espada, las que parecían surcar el vacío como un puente pero perdiéndose el otro extremo en la lejana oscuridad.

"Amo Ranma, del otro lado existe un puente levadizo".

— ¿Estás seguro? —dijo llamando la atención de sus hombres por encontrarse hablando solo.

"¿No confías en mí?".

Ranma guardó un indeciso silencio ante las palabras del dragón que hablaba directamente a su mente y espíritu. El largo gruñido de K'Zun Fei le mostró que se había ofendido por la falta de fe.

—Pero aunque así fuera no hay forma de llegar a él, ni siquiera puedo verlo desde aquí.

"Deben ser más de doscientos, ¿o serían cuatrocientos? ¡Qué sé yo de las extrañas medidas mortales!, los ojos humanos son tan patéticos que ni siquiera ven tras una simple cortina mágica".

— ¿Cortina mágica? ¿Entonces no se trata sólo de la oscuridad?

"¡Ciego como un topo, muchacho! Esta galería no tendrá ni la mitad de espacio que ustedes creen percibir, han sido engañados desde el principio dirigiéndose a una trampa. No quisiera entonces que vieras con mis ojos lo que hay en el fondo de este pozo".

— ¿Qué hay abajo?

"Sabía que preguntarías. ¿Puede tu pequeña mente imaginar un mar de huesos y carne putrefacta, sangre no coagulada por milenios formando un lago de mortandad donde pulula toda clase de parásitos deformados por la oscuridad hasta convertirse en siniestras abominaciones? ¡Ah, seguro que alguno de ustedes habrá sentido el aroma a muerte que abunda en este lugar! ¿No, no lo han hecho? ¡Pobres, hasta vuestros más básicos sentidos han sido engañados y atraídos a esta trampa mortal! Por lo que veo en este lugar descansan los restos de ejércitos completos, ¿qué clase de trampa tan nefasta es ésta donde millones habrán sido sacrificados? ¿Qué mente tan cruel pudo crearla rivalizando o superando la maldad de Hel? ¿En honor de quién fue creada, de la seguridad de las ruinas que dejamos atrás? Debieron ser señores muy celosos para acudir a tales medios tan censurables para custodiar la entrada trasera a sus tierras aunque de nada debió haberles servido por el estado en que las encontramos bajo las raíces del bosque —rió extasiado ante la caída de los que él pensaba se creían poderosos, porque no existe mayor poder para un dragón que otro dragón—. Pobres insensatos, puede que me esté ablandando por la mala influencia de vivir rodeado de humanos, pero siento lástima por los pobres desgraciados que moran en estas profundidades; miles de almas lloran y claman, oh, ¿cómo podría mi alma dejar de escuchar sus lamentos?, ¿acaso no los escuchas también, muchacho? ¡No! ¡Tapa los oídos de tu alma! No sea que tanto dolor enloquezca tu conciencia todavía virgen ante la verdadera crueldad de los dioses y sus designios".

Ranma pudo percibir dentro de sí un lejano eco, como de voces quejándose, gritos agónicos y sonidos como si rasgaran telas y rasguñaran las piedras con desesperación, pero eran tan bajos como si apenas los pudiera sentir a cientos de metros de distancia. Fuera por curiosidad o también por desafiar en su orgullo a Fei al haberse sentido ofendido por cuidarlo como a un niño quiso concentrarse para escuchar las voces lejanas en lo profundo del abismo. Las voces comenzaron a hacerse más intensas dentro de su cabeza y pronto lo superaron, cuando quiso dejar de escuchar no pudo detenerlas y resonaron dentro de su ser causándole tal dolor que retrocedió a rastras alejándose del abismo, tiró la katana y no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cabeza tapándose los oídos en señal de desesperación.

Los hombres lo vieron y se asustaron, Méril gritó su nombre y a su lado trató de tomarlo por los hombros pero Ranma se resistió sacudiéndose bruscamente, gritando, pero gritando en una lengua desconocida como si estuviera posesionado por un espíritu oscuro, pero no era otro el que lo dominaba más que el dolor, y aunque hablara en otro idioma tan antiguo que nadie supo reconocerlo no eran otras más que sus propias palabras suplicando por que lo dejaran en paz. No era la cabeza la que le dolía, sino el corazón, cuando fue invadido por el dolor y la tristeza de miles de almas que en un único instante cayó sobre él; vivió entre brumas y a una escala que desafiaba el transcurso real del tiempo la vida de muchos soldados, vio lugares desconocidos, vio una ciudad donde ahora había un bosque, vio una guerra donde participaron los primeros einjergars que fueron creación de la inventiva mente de los primeros dioses que experimentaron con algo que resonó dentro de su cabeza con los nombres de "la ciencia de la creación", "la magia de la creación". Pronto vio como los dioses jugaron con sus nuevas adquisiciones, arrojaban a los einjergars a guerrear entre ellos como niños destruyendo sus nuevos juguetes. Hubo dolor y angustia, también revueltas entre los mismos seres, los primeros humanos dirigidos por una facción de dioses disgustada con esto, ¿o serían otra raza de dioses? No pudo reconocerlos. Entonces marcharon, esclavos o sirvientes cualquiera que fuera la palabra para definirlos los humanos que servían a los divinos eran lo mismo; juguetes arrojados en cantidad para invadir, almas desperdiciadas de los primeros que fueron asesinados por cantidades para crear a los einjergars, versiones mejoradas de los débiles mortales, mejores soldados, mejores guerreros, mejores esclavos.

Allí había una ciudad dirigida por un dios enemigo de Asgard, declaró su rebeldía y fue aplastado por los señores del Valhalla. Pero no era él mejor que los Aesirs, era el creador de la magia que convirtió las almas humanas en einjergars, fue el que separó a los mortales del ciclo de las almas, de muerte y reencarnación, dándoles una inmortalidad que en vez de ser un privilegio se convirtió en una maldición. Era la mente genial que creó muchas más abominables obras en nombre del descubrimiento; como aquel lugar. Lo atacaron, ¡pero cuántos cayeron en la oscuridad por querer invadir el reino del señor de la muerte! Aquel que jugaba con las almas como un artesano con la arcilla. Vio el pesar, miedo y arrepentimiento de las almas humanas, los primeros einjergars, que atacando el reino del "dios de la muerte" sucumbieron en el pozo de la oscuridad eterna, alimentando con sus cuerpos y almas la maquinaria de guerra de este dios. Así terminaron los recuerdos, Ranma que creyó ver siglos de historia en realidad no había pasado más de un par de minutos cuando dio un grito más fuerte que los anteriores y cayó rendido de espaldas. Parecía inconsciente, pero respiraba con agitación.

Los Dragones Rojos lo rodearon con verdadera preocupación.

—Ranma… ¡Ranma, reacciona!

—Méril, no me grites, sí te escucho.

Con los ojos todavía cerrados habló tratando de recobrarse de semejante experiencia.

—Qué alivio, nos tenías preocupado.

—No soy yo el que debería preocuparte, amigo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Rashell los observó en silencio mientras hablaban, cuando respingó la nariz con inquietud.

—Siento interrumpirlos, ¿pero no sienten un aroma extraño?

Los einjergars levantaron los rostros y cada quién trató de olfatear el ambiente de manera exagerada. André se llevó un brazo al rostro.

— _¡Puaj! _¿Qué atrocidad es este aroma?

—Huele a muerte, a mucha muerte —agregó Kertos.

El aroma a putrefacción los invadió con tal fuerza que se sintieron impregnados hasta en sus vestidos. Con asco reaccionaron y como cuando cambia la presión del ambiente bruscamente y se siente que se destapan los oídos, así ellos sintieron de súbito cuando el silencio desapareció reemplazado por el zumbido lejano pero no menos inquietante de millares de moscas haciendo eco desde las profundidades del abismo.

— ¿Qué funesta maldición ha recaído sobre nuestros espíritus?

—Dante, calma, tenemos que pensar…

— ¡No he de perder el tiempo en esas banalidades, galo gallina!

— ¡Guarden silencio!

La orden de Ranma los detuvo, pero era evidente que ahora todos estaban asustados.

—Ranma —dijo Rashell—, ¿qué ha sucedido, qué significa esto?

—Estamos en una trampa.

— Geez, aparte de lo obvio, ¿algo más?

—Es mágica, producto de una antigua maldición que protegía las ruinas que pasamos.

—Oh, me siento iluminado. ¿Algo que "realmente" no sea evidente?

Ranma se molestó.

—Bien, si insistes. Que el abismo bajo nosotros es un extenso lago subterráneo de sangre de los antiguos ejércitos de einjergars que cayeron aquí antes que nosotros.

Los rostros de espanto de los guerreros se hizo patente más que el castañeo de las rodillas de André.

—Un momento, mi teniente, eso es imposible —dijo Kertos tratando de llamar a la calma.

—Los einjergars no dejan restos mortales cuando mueren —agregó rápidamente Méril—, nuestros cuerpos son astrales, magia espiritual materializada por el poder divino de Asgard que retiene artificialmente, si morimos nos desvanecemos y volvemos al ciclo de las almas.

—A menos que este lugar esté tan maldito que retenga a las almas y toda la energía espiritual que aquí cae —Rashell no se mostró afectado en absoluto hablando como si realmente entendiera la ciencia tras aquella abominación—, ¿recuerdas, Méril, ese viejo cuento oriental que una vez nos narraste, de la botella que atrapaba a los viajeros y en su interior deshacía los cuerpos convirtiéndolos luego en licor? Geez, quizás toda esta caverna sea una versión absurdamente grande de la misma idea, como una gran fuente de energía; consume ejércitos enteros de enemigos y aprovechas toda esa energía astral y espiritual para tu propio favor. ¡Brillante!

— ¿Brillante? —Ranma torció los labios ante la extraña y ambiciosa mirada de su amigo—, ¡es un verdadero asco!

—Sí, sí, tienes razón —se disculpó pero no de manera muy honesta—. Bueno, si eso es todo entonces no debemos tardar en salir de este lugar o nos convertiremos en parte de este gran banquete.

—Pero no hay salida —reclamó Sergus.

—Volvamos por dónde hemos venido, nada nos detiene, después de todo las maldiciones que antes protegían este sitio ya no deben seguir en pie después de tantos milenios de… oh, no.

Kertos dio la voz de alerta.

— ¡Teniente, tenemos problemas!

Orrish gruñó acompañando el grito de Kertos, abanicó con fuerza el brazo desprendiéndose el garfio que cayó en tierra acoplando al instante la feroz espada en su lugar.

—Necesito un trago —se quejó Sergus empuñando la espada como el resto—, ¡creo que ya estoy alucinando!

Por el delgado sendero por el que habían llegado vieron varias siluetas moverse de manera errática, arrastrando los pies, hasta que entraron en el radio de la luz de la katana de Ranma. Eran ocho muertos vivientes en notorio estado de descomposición cargaban ropas distintas y armas grises sin detalle alguno como siluetas creadas en una sola pieza de metal, pero lo más terrible era la apariencia que tenían; eran las mismas copias corrompidas de los ocho Dragones Rojos, los mismos que vieron en sus reflejos como una terrorífica parodia de sí mismos. Ahora no eran un reflejo, sino que caminaban por su propia voluntad y se acercaban a nuestros héroes con no nobles intenciones. Las ropas eran las mismas, las armas grises copias en su forma de la de los einjergars, incluso los rostros a medio caer y las cabelleras grises eran como la de los guerreros. El primero de los muertos, aquel que era la copia malformada de Ranma, se detuvo y levantó la cabeza como si mirara por esos huecos vacíos sin globos oculares a los enviados de Freya. Abrió la boca con el mentón a punto de desprenderse y levantó la copia de la Katana Dragón como si diera una orden con un grito ronco y agónico apuntando directamente a ellos. Todos los demás engendros corearon el espantoso grito como si se prepararan para combatir.

—Rashell —dijo Ranma en voz baja y de muy mal humor—, ¿no podías dejar tu boca cerrada?

— ¡Qué más da! Geez, por una vez que no hayas sido tú el que metiera la pata te comportas con toda la hipocresía del mundo para censurarme —sacó la lanza girándola por sobre la cabeza antes de tomarla con ambas manos en una agresiva postura de combate—. Insisto, si entramos por allí, ¡por allí saldremos!

—Muy bien —Ranma empuñó la katana y la luz blanca se volvió una intensa y dorada reflejando su fuerte voluntad, así también la del espíritu de K'Zun Fei dispuesto a combatir—, pero después de esto déjame dudar la próxima vez escojas el camino.

—Si hay una próxima vez —dijo Méril metiéndose en la discusión—, yo me encargaré de los mapas.

—No tengo queja alguna —respondió Rashell, con una sonrisa tan falsa como el valor que trataba de demostrar en ese instante.

Ranma observó y se dio cuenta de que no podrían combatir con soltura en un espacio tan reducido. Tenían que salir de allí y regresar no sería una opción.

—Maldición, no hay más remedio —dijo antes de levantar la cabeza con determinación—. ¡Kertos, Orrish, Dante!

— ¡A su orden, teniente! —se escucharon a coro dos voces y un gruñido. Los tres einjergars de mayor corpulencia del grupo se cruzaron, olvidando toda diferencia y anterior indisciplina, como expertos especialistas se alinearon como una pared humana protegiendo el reducido espacio que ellos tenían allí al final del camino.

— ¡Méril, cúbrelos!

— ¡Sí! —respondió el más joven de los einjergars, al instante sacó un puñado de flechas que clavó con fuerza en el piso delante de sus pies, dejándolas al alcance de la mano cuando tomó una de ellas preparando el arco como un verdadero maestro.

—Teniente, mire, ¡mire!

Detrás de las ocho copias aparecieron más, eran otros soldados, todos muertos vivientes con espadas, escudos, armaduras y estandartes rasgados tan antiguos que ya ninguna canción los recordaba. Se podían ver decenas de guerreros que arrastraban los pies y la punta de las espadas siguiendo a sus horrendos alter egos; tantos que llenaban por completo la delgada senda, amontonándose y empujándose entre ellos botando a algunos al abismo.

—Ranma, eh… ¿algún plan, gran líder? —preguntó Rashell.

—Eso quisiera creer —respondió no muy seguro—, bien, no tenemos más opciones. Como a doscientos metros de aquí, del otro lado del abismo, hay un puente levadizo, por eso existen esos soportes, pero no sé si podré llegar con un salto para bajarlo. Tendría que haber del otro lado algún mecanismo que permita accionarlo o algo así, eh, supongo...

Rashell se acercó al borde del acantilado y frotó con la mano el hielo revelando parte de una antigua base de piedra labrada y metal, el antiguo soporte que sostenía al puente que allí debería existir. Miró entonces hacia el lejano vacío, era incapaz de vislumbrar el otro lado del abismo.

—Lo siento, Ranma, pero no lograras dar un salto así ni en tus mejores sueños; sólo si te golpeara Akane... No, ni siquiera eso serviría, lo dudo amigo —dijo Rashell preocupado.

Ranma lo pensó un segundo, se veía realmente confuso. ¿De qué le servía saber que había un puente levadizo si no podía llegar a él?

— ¡Geez! ¡Espera, mira allá abajo!

Se agachó al lado de Rashell para ver lo que indicaba, eran los finos arcos de cristal y hielo que se extendían horizontalmente desde la pared hasta perderse en la oscuridad, supuestamente se unirían al otro extremo del abismo.

— ¡Seguro que llegan al otro lado! —dijo Ranma entusiasmado.

El sonido de los primeros choques de las armas llamó su atención a sus espaldas. Méril se encontraba disparando las flechas sin descanso, pero las saetas hacían poco o nada de daño a los cadáveres andantes. Los tres einjergars guardaban la línea fieramente, pero los muertos vivientes parecían ser tan fuertes como los originales guerreros a pesar de la demacrada apariencia, tanto también hacían en habilidad como una verdadera copia de los estilos que tenían de combate. Pero los Dragones Rojos no cedían un centímetro, aun el idiota de Dante era un oponente terrible cuando se concentraba en la batalla.

— ¡Sergus, la cuerda!

Los muertos vivientes parecían tener la misma habilidad que los originales, ponían en problema a la desesperada defensa. Méril estaba cansado, recibía disparos de su copia maldita y mientras las evitaba trataba de responder el fuego, pero era inútil, cada vez que derribaba a uno, éste se volvía a alzar con la flecha cruzando la cabeza, la garganta o el corazón como si no sintiera herida alguna.

— ¡Geez! ¡No hagas locuras, no te resistirán con lo que pesas!

Entonces para su sorpresa Ranma se despojó del pesado cinturón de cuero tachonado y del arnés que cruzaba el pecho junto con la hombrera. Dejó caer la gruesa capa oscura y la pesada correa atada a la funda de la espada, también se despojó de una larga cuchilla y varias dagas que levaba ocultas en la bota y en bajo los brazos en un arnés de correas finas oculto bajo la chaqueta, del que también se separó. Entonces desamarró las cintas del arnés más delgado y atándola a la funda de la espada la colgó en la espalda cruzando la cinta por el pecho; la katana sería su única compañía.

—Rashell, quedas a cargo —ordenó. Antes de que escuchara algún reclamó se lanzó al vacío aferrado a la cuerda que sostenían André y Sergus. Con los pies apoyados en el muro bajó como un experto alpinista directamente en la eterna oscuridad. Sintió un frío sobrenatural y lamentó no haber vestido con ropas más gruesas Llegó a la superficie de uno de esos los improvisados puentes de cristal y hielo de no más de medio metro de diámetro. Apoyó con firmeza la bota, dio dos golpes asegurándose de que resistiría y que no se escuchara ningún sonido como a hielo romperse o algo igual de aterrador por el estilo. Cuando se sintió seguro dejó la cuerda manteniendo el equilibrio sobre el pilar con una mano firmemente apoyada en la pared, como si temiera soltarse y perder el equilibrio. Dio un paso y resbaló, se fue de espaldas y por suerte cayó contra el mismo muro con las dos manos apoyadas en él evitando así caer al vacío, pero quedó casi sentado sobre la columna. Respiró profundamente, ahora las piernas le temblaban ya no con la seguridad que tenía al principio.

— ¿Sigues vivo? —Rashell gritó desde donde apenas podía ver la silueta de la cabeza de su amigo asomada por sobre el borde del acantilado. Ahora iluminados con antorchas que habían sacado de sus equipajes. El sonido del combate se escuchaba como un eco lejano, allí, parado entre el cielo oscuro y el abismo todavía más negro.

—Estoy bien, Rashell, manténganse ustedes con vida, ¡regresaré, lo juro! ¡Resistan!

— ¡Más te vale, geez!

Rashell se levantó furioso para ver como sus compañeros agotados apenas resistían los embistes de los incansables guerreros muertos. Con el mismo gesto de furia corrió a la línea defensiva.

— ¡André, Sergus, conmigo!

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Es absolutamente necesaria mi presencia allí? _Oh_, _mon dieu!_

.

Ranma se detuvo de improviso cuando sintió el pie resbalar ligeramente por el borde de la columna. Por suerte tenía el peso del cuerpo sobre el otro pie muy cuidadosamente para no caer en caso de errar como lo había hecho en ese momento. Apenas podía ver su propio cuerpo, tragó con dificultad, sintió el sudor recorrer su rostro, en aquella caverna comenzó a sentir una brisa fría que en lugar de aliviarlo amenazaba con hacerle perder el equilibrio, además que traía con más fuerza el aroma a putrefacción desde las profundidades. Escuchó el sonido del agua siendo agitada de vez en cuando; recordando lo que le dijo Fei supuso que "eso" no era agua, sino sangre, y que lo que la agitaba como un pez moviéndose en la superficie de un tranquilo lago no serían peces, sino "cosas" que vivirían de esa mortandad y en eterna oscuridad. El miedo a caer aumentó con cada uno de esos pensamientos. Continuó avanzando, un paso a la vez, tan lento que a cada momento se desesperaba todavía más pensando en los compañeros que resistían mientras que el se encontraba en una situación tan estúpida, ¿en qué momento había pensando en esa idea? Podría haberse quedado y luchar, hacerse camino a través de un ejército de cadáveres andantes, todo le parecía mejor idea que lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento cuando el cansancio hacía presa de su cuerpo en constante equilibrio.

— ¡Demonios, no veo nada! Si tan sólo pudiera por lo menos estar seguro del lugar que estoy pisando —dijo dándose un respiro pero en ningún momento pudiendo relajar la tensión del cuerpo—, pero si saco la katana ahora podría resbalar.

"Amo inútil, tendré que volver a ayudarte".

Y sin tener que tocar la empuñadura del arma que colgaba en la espalda o siquiera invocar el hechizo adecuado, la magia de "luz" se activó por sí sola. La hoja de la katana se iluminó fuertemente, aún cubierta por la funda de cuero la luz impregnó a la vaina y rodeó al joven en una circunferencia de dos a cuatro metros de diámetro. Ranma lo agradeció y continuó, ahora con el camino más claro podía avanzar a mejor velocidad, paso a paso, movimiento por movimiento, como un equilibrista sobre la cuerda floja, sin descansar, sin detenerse. El vértigo y la sensación de vacío comenzaban a agotar rápidamente su fortaleza mental.

—Resiste, resiste, un poco más —se decía con el rostro empapado en sudor, cuando ya había recorrido una distancia mayor de la que el mejor equilibrista de la tierra hubiese podido ufanarse en vida—, sólo un poco más. Una valla, sí, es otra estúpida valla, nada más que eso, no puedes caer ahora.

Ranma recordó de súbito las veces que caminaba sobre la cerca sin el menor esfuerzo al lado de Akane, luego recordó las enseñanzas de Belenus, lo vivido con sus amigos viejos y nuevos, su...

— ¡Maldición! No voy a pensar en toda mi vida ahora como si me fuera a morir, ¡me niego a hacerlo! —se detuvo, respiró profundamente, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse en ese momento y miró directamente el objetivo, o trató de imaginarlo, una meta más allá de la oscuridad—. Será mejor que me concentre, no puedo preocuparme ahora, no cuando dependen de mí.

.

Rashell se veía preocupado, los Dragones Rojos no podrían detener a sus escalofriantes alter egos por más tiempo. A cada minuto perdían un metro del pequeño espacio que defendían antes del abismo. Los ejércitos de muertos vivientes se agolpaban detrás de las copias de los einjergars, como una corriente empujando contra una delgada presa a punto de estallar.

— ¡Mantener posiciones, Dragones, en línea! —vociferó con gran voz.

Méril retrocedió un poco sin dejar de disparar, mientras que Rashell, Sergus y André, con resignación más que valor, empuñaron las armas en línea delante del arquero.

— ¡Cambio!

A la segunda orden del rubio einjergar, Kertos, Dante y Orrish detuvieron los golpes y con una formidable coordinación empujaron a sus fétidos oponentes obligándolos a retroceder un par de metros demostrando una fuerza prodigiosa, en el preciso instante que retrocedieron y se cruzaron con Rashell, Sergus y André que los relevaron entrando con gran fuerza y violencia a chocar los aceros con los muertos vivientes.

— ¡Son fuertes! —Kertos jadeando detrás tratando con desesperación de tomar un segundo aire no dudó en tratar de aconsejar a los reemplazantes—, luchan como iguales, conocen todos nuestros movimientos.

— ¡Huestes malignas que osan imitar las destrezas de un paladín del bien merecen padecer de la total erradicación! —gritó Dante.

Las flechas de Méril cada vez se tornaban más lentas y con un notorio margen de error que antes nunca había demostrado, se encontraba realmente agotado teniendo siempre que controlar a su oscura copia, la que cuando no se encontraba en el suelo traspasada por las flechas del chico disparaba sobre ellos con igual peligrosidad. Todos mostraban cansancio a pesar de parecer poder contenerlos por el reducido espacio del camino que les daba la ventaja. No importaba cuántas veces los derribaran, los engendros se levantaban otra vez, soldaban los miembros perdidos mágicamente y volvían a la carga, cuando no tenían que luchar con una de sus copias tenían que hacer frente a cinco o diez de los decadentes soldados antes de chocar otra vez con las copias recuperadas, como si nunca las hubieran lastimado. Las fuerzas mortales se agotaban, las espadas de los engendros caían igual o más fuerte que antes sobre sus aceros temblándoles las manos.

— ¡Rashell!

Sergus apuntó hacia el abismo. Rashell, en un momento en que no combatía y se mantenía en guardia detrás de la primera línea, se acercó presuroso y se asomó por el acantilado. También le pareció percibir algo entre las sombras, arrojó una de las antorcha al vacío. La tea encendida rebotó en algo iluminando la cabeza de un muerto viviente que rugió furioso, tras él un ejército se encaramaba al muro con afiladas uñas, un ejército que en pocos minutos alcanzaría el borde aplastándolos contra la pared rodeándolos por completo.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Sergus palideció al punto de olvidarse que tenía una botella abierta en la mano.

—Calla.

—Rashell.

— ¡Calla!, trato de pensar.

Pero nada vino en su ayuda.

"Ranma...", pensó en un momento desesperado, "si se te ocurre morir y dejarnos aquí juro que me las pagarás todas juntos en el infierno, amigo".

.

Los ojos de Ranma brillaron.

— ¡Al fin!, por un momento llegué a creer que nunca llegaría.

La oscuridad que siempre ocultaba el camino cesó cuando pudo divisar un gran muro cristalino que reflejaba con intensidad la luz de la espada a pesar de la notoria distancia que todavía los separaba. Podía ver como las otras vigas de cristal terminaban adosándose a la pared al igual que la que él pisaba. Levantó los ojos y creyó por un momento distinguir una torre increíblemente alta que continuaba de la pared. Después y tras algunos esfuerzos para poder vencer el velo de negrura pudo darse cuenta que era en realidad un puente levadizo de sólida madera, tan alto como largo debería ser el acantilado que acababa de atravesar, tan ancho como para que un ejército en marcha pudiera atravesarlo cómodamente.

—Bien, un poco más y lo consigo, sólo tengo que llegar a la pared y... —un ruido repentino calló sus pensamientos y paralizándole el corazón. Fue como el de un montón de ramillas secas torciéndose a la vez. Lentamente y con la esperanza perdida bajó la cabeza mirando hacia los pies.

"Amo..."

Un nuevo crujido, esta vez más claro, como el del hielo partiéndose sobre la superficie de un lago cuando llega la primeravera.

—Lo sé —respondió en un susurró, como si creyera inocentemente que no haciendo mucho ruido pudiera evitar el daño. Ni siquiera quería respirar cuando vio una pequeña marca bajo las botas en la superficie de cristal de la columna. Sin emitir sonido alguno pudo ver como algunas marcas más aparecían y crecían en el interior de la viga, formando líneas blancas en el interior casi traslúcido del cristal.

"Amo, si lo crees conveniente, ahora sí sería una excelente oportunidad para meditar en lo poco o nada que has hecho en tu vida. Una verdadera lástima, casi comenzabas a agradarme, muchacho".

—K-chan, cállate —murmuró con disgusto. El gruñido del dragón le recordó cuanto le disgustaba que lo llamaran así.

—No ahora, no, estoy tan cerca —Enderezó la cabeza y miró el muro. Podría correr, pero no tenía de donde aferrarse a la pared más lisa que la que había del otro extremo del abismo. Necesitaría tiempo e ingenio para hallar una ruta para trepar, cosas de las que carecía en ese momento.

El fuerte ruido del cristal resquebrajándose otra vez llamó su atención a la viga, rápidamente movió la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás siguiendo una gran fisura que surcó a través de las botas y siguió hacia atrás hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Pensó en la horrible muerte que lo esperaba, pero más que eso, imaginó a sus compañeros luchando por sus vidas, esperando una ayuda que nunca iba a llegar. Entonces comprendió la verdadera fuerza de la responsabilidad que un superior tiene hacia sus hombres. Si hubiese podido correr hacia la pared esperando un milagro no importaba en ese momento cuando sus prioridades ya no eran la de Ranma el joven de Nerima dispuesto a darlo todo por salvarse, sino las de un teniente decidido a darlo todo por los que lo seguían.

—Lo siento, dama Freya, a veces uno no puede elegir —murmuró—. Perdóname, Akane, sé que prometí que… en verdad lo intenté, juro que traté, pero esto es más importante. No los puedo abandonar.

"¡Amo, no hagas eso, no lo que estoy pensando, tiene que haber otra manera de…!"

El cristal se resquebrajó con mayor violencia, ahora las líneas blancas crecieron en todas direcciones a punto de ceder. Ranma alzó los ojos, miró hacia el puente, identificó al instante un pesado grupo de engranajes y mecanismos rodeados por cientos de metros de una cadena tan gruesa como el tronco de un árbol viejo. Tenía apenas unos segundos, estiró el brazo, lo alzó con la mano extendida, concentró la energía que moraba en el interior de su propia alma tal como le había instruido Freyr. Entonces pudo ver una luz en su interior tan clara y definida como nunca antes había conseguido hacerlo desde que intentara realizar su primer hechizo meses atrás.

Un anillo de luz con extraños símbolos rúnicos rodeó la mano.

— _¡Luz del alma!_

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y los anillos se multiplicaron como el reflejo del sol ante un cristal siguiendo el inicio de un intenso rayo dorado que nació de la mano del joven y cruzó casi instantáneamente el espacio que lo separaba de las alturas del acantilado, en el preciso momento en que la viga de cristal cedió y se despedazó en millares de pequeñas partículas luminosas, todas reflejando a la vez la luz del ataque de Ranma. El joven sintió como los pies eran jalados por la gravedad y todo su cuerpo se hundía.

"¡Maldición!", pensó. Pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio como si el tiempo se ralentizara mientras los pies se hundían entre fragmentos de cristal como el rayo de luz había atravesado al pesado mecanismo, las cadenas saltaban rotas en muchas partes y un fuerte crujido procedió a la explosión.

.

Rashell escuchó un ruido ensordecedor como el galopar de mil jinetes con armaduras pesadas, miró hacia atrás y vio una mancha aparecer desde el oscuro cielo, entonces distinguió el extremo de un gran puente caer con tal fuerza que se asustó.

— ¡Cuidado!

El puente cayó sobre la base que apenas se distinguía por la acción de los siglos, pero al hacerlo con tanta fuerza se hundió en la roca y levantó una nube de polvo con tal fuerza y un viento tan potente como cuando se demuele un edificio. De igual manera la nube de polvo, hielo y cristal los sumergió a todos, humanos y criaturas, en el más absoluto caos. El puente amplio quedó ligeramente inclinado por la fuerte caída para la que no había sido diseñado, la nube de polvo circular se extendía y extendía por todo el camino sobre el acantilado, pero un extraño silencio lo envolvió a todo, escuchándose únicamente el eco eterno del golpe como una vibración inquietante que de haber estado nosotros presentes en ese lugar habríamos sentido desde los pies hasta la punta de nuestros cabellos.

— ¡Al puente!

El grito de Méril rompió el silencio. Como fantasmas aparecieron sobre el puente y escapando de la nube blanca la silueta de siete Dragones Rojos empolvados de pies a cabeza pero corriendo como si sus vidas dependiera de ello.

— ¡Retirada, no se detengan por lo que más quieran! —ordenó Rashell, pero no era necesario que lo dijera porque todos ellos corrían desesperados.

Tras ello emergió un murmullo como el del mar embravecido, el ejército de muertos vivientes se alzó con espectrales voces, corriendo como no lo habían hecho antes, amontonándose de tal manera que en realidad ocupaban de lado a lado la amplia avenida del puente resonando sus botas hasta llenar todo aquel inmenso espacio.

— ¡Corran! —Kertos los instaba desde atrás de la fila cuando moraba por sobre el hombre y veía cientos de espadas y lanzas alzadas sobre el tumulto de engendros que los perseguían furiosamente.

—_Oh! Oui, oui!_

La carrera se prolongó por más tiempo del que desearían recordar cuando divisaron un gran arco de madera como los restos de una pequeña fortaleza del otro extremo del puente.

—La orilla —jadeó Méril.

— ¡Más rápido, Dragones, no se detengan! —Rashell los alentó también corriendo de los últimos. El suelo entero temblaba ante las miles de pisadas de los engendros que ya parecían alcanzarlos como una auténtica avalancha.

Nadie notó como Rashell se quedaba atrás. El joven einjergar se detuvo repentinamente, giró y tomó la lanza con ambas manos tratando de no demostrar lo difícil que le era respirar para tratar de recobrar el aliento. Un único hombre armado con una lanza cruzada por la espalda dispuesto a enfrentar a una marejada de espadas y rostros putrefactos que gemían y gritaban por su vida. Cuando percibió que alguien estaba a su lado con la misma determinación.

— ¡Geez!, Kertos, ¿qué haces aquí?

— ¡Lo mismo que usted, Kandurias!

Rashell sonrió al poderoso guerrero de África. Ambos esperaron con sus armas en mano, ambos pensaron que no tendrían oportunidad de escapar agotados como estaban ante un ejército que no sufría cansancio o dolor. La única manera de asegurar el escape de algunos era reteniéndolos, aunque eso significara que no todos llegarían al final.

— ¿Qué planean?

Méril se preguntó asustado al ver como el par se había quedado atrás, a pocos metros de alcanzar el final del puente el chico frenó deslizando las botas por el suelo, giró y sacó una flecha del carcaj preparando rápidamente el arco.

Dante alcanzó el final del puente, se encontró ante una serie de escalones, los cruzó de dos saltos cayendo en el centro de un patio de una pequeña fortaleza de madera construida en el espacio abierto que había sobre el acantilado, del otro extremo del mismo había una puerta destruida y el inicio de un túnel amplio que parecía ir en subida. El paladín tuvo un mal presentimiento y sin discurso ni floridas frases desenfundó el gran mandoble.

André chocó contra él por la forma tan brusca en que se había detenido y ambos se enredaron maldiciendo cada uno en un idioma distinto, cuando Sergus se detuvo al lado de ellos mirando el túnel ya no con tantos deseos de seguir. Una serie de extraños sonidos se escucharon del mismo, entonces dos siluetas aparecieron moviéndose lentamente, meneando el cuerpo de lado a lado, arrastrando ruidosas cadenas por el suelo.

—Esto no parece una buena señal —murmuró Sergus.

Se escucharon rugidos como los de un gran oso, los que provenían de los dos seres que aparecieron ante ellos. Eran esqueletos humanos en apariencia armados de pies a cabeza con pesadas armaduras de un diseño nunca visto por ninguno de los einjergars. El tamaño de cada uno de ellos era el de un gigante de más de tres metros de altura y los huesos parecían estar hechos de un material brillante como el cristal que abundaba en toda esa caverna. Los esqueletos arrastraban cadenas que colgaban de las muñecas y tobillos y cada uno en vez de manos tenía espadas largas y curvas como extensión del mismo hueso del tamaño de un hombre cada una.

—Moriremos todos aquí —se quejó André.

Orrish lo obligó a dejar de gimotear con uno de sus amables gruñidos, lo tiró del brazo obligándolo a enderezarse para después desafiar a los monstruos plantándose ante ellos con el sable en alto.

—Son sólo dos, ¡podemos con ellos! —Sergus trató de mostrarse confiado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera agregar algo más uno de los esqueletos atacó a Orrish, el gran hombre trató de detener el impacto bloqueando con su sable, pero tal era la fuerza que los pies del einjergar se despegaron del suelo y voló por los aires pasando por encima de Sergus para clavarse de espaldas entre los ahora destrozados peldaños de madera a los pies del puente.

La aflicción de los einjergars no terminó allí, pues se sintió un fuerte temblor cuando la suelo de cristal se abrió como si hubiera sido golpeado desde abajo, entre los fragmentos levantados aparecieron de la tierra nuevos esqueletos tan grandes, fuertes y feos como los primeros. Uno a uno emergió del suelo hasta que formaron un contingente de más de quince monstruosos y gigantescos esqueletos de cristal cada uno armado con afiladas espadas en lugar de manos, todos ellos mirando hacia el suelo a los pequeños einjergars.

— ¡Ahora sí, ahora sí, voy a morir en este horrible lugar! —André lloró.

— ¡Ah, una muerte gloriosa como ninguna otra jamás se ha visto antes! —Dante se veía feliz abanicando la espada ante los gigantescos monstruos con gran osadía—. ¡Venid por mí, esbirros del averno, si sois lo suficientemente atrevidos!

— ¿Muerte gloriosa? —replicó André—. ¡Este tipo _est ridicule_!

Dante no lo escuchó adelantándose, seguido por Orrish que no esperó a sacudirse los restos de madera del cuerpo para ir a buscar una merecida venganza. Sergus y André se miraron y el primero se encogió de hombros antes de arrojarse a la segura muerte en la batalla. André se vio obligado a seguirlo con una profunda mirada de arrepentimiento.

Méril se encontró en un conflicto, desde el borde del puente miraba de un extremo al otro y no sabía a cuál de los dos grupos ayudar.

— ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Kertos, a la espera del ejército enemigo que ya casi estaba sobre ellos y viendo también lo que sucedía al final del camino con sus compañeros.

—Pedir un milagro, ¿sabes rezar?

—Depende, ¿a tus dioses o a los míos?

—A los que quieran ayudarnos.

Kertos rió.

En ese momento el ejército cayó sobre ellos. Con valor y gran fuerza detuvieron a los primeros, los aceros chocaron, pero fueron rápidamente rodeados de muertos vivientes viéndose obligados a luchar arrojando golpes a diestra y siniestra sin descanso. La copia de Ranma cayó sobre Rashell y el joven antepuso la lanza para detener la espada gris idéntica a la Katana Dragón en forma, pero no en fuerza. El joven retrocedió ante el tremendo impacto pero consiguió detenerse apoyando el pie en el suelo y empujando con todas sus fuerzas. El rostro de Rashell quedó a centímetros del de esa imagen retorcida de Ranma, el muerto viviente rugió en su rostro, el chico respondió enfurecido.

— ¡Geez, no me hagas reír! Si fueras Ranma ni siquiera habría podido detenerte.

Méril se acercó a donde Rashell y Kertos se defendían con desesperación, rodeados intercambiaban golpes pero el chico vio más allá de ellos como un mar de engendros llenaban el puente hasta los extremos y la fila se perdía en la oscuridad. La situación era desesperada. Torció los labios, dejó caer la flecha al suelo y estiró la cuerda apareciendo en su lugar una flecha de luz intensa.

— _¡Lluvia de luz!_

**.**

Era de noche en el tranquilo distrito de Nerima, ajeno a todos los violentos vaivenes que comenzaban a sacudir el universo. Pero no hay paz que dure para siempre cuando el destino es justo y cae sobre todos por igual.

Un hombre descansaba sentado sobre el tejado de una zona residencial, de silueta alta y delgada se encorvaba sobre sí mismo. Una pequeña ave perdida en la noche se posó a su lado. Estiró la mano y se apoderó del ave, con los dedos largos y huesudos la aprisionó hasta lastimarla. Entonces se la echó a la boca con rapidez. Mascó una, dos, tres veces con brutalidad produciendo un grotesco sonido. Un delgado hilo de sangre recorrió la comisura de sus labios.

—Aquí es, en este lugar, en esta miserable aldea —murmuró sonriente Dainn sin haberse tragado del todo los restos del ave que todavía daba vueltas en la boca—, mi pequeña presa, sí, pequeña, suave, sonrosada, deliciosa, apetitosa, inocente presa. Placer, pronto sentirá el placer, sí, el placer de conocerme. ¡Nos divertiremos tanto, sí, oh, sí, sí, tanto, mi pequeña presa, tanto tú y Dainn!

La escalofriante risa hizo eco en la noche. Dainn dejó de reír, vio entonces a un gato pasar muy cerca por el tejado de la casa del frente y se escuchó a su estómago gruñir. El cazador sonrió de manera perversa.

.

**Fin del Acto I**

.

_**Continuará.**_


	15. Anexo 1: Heredero del Cielo y la Tierra

**ANEXO:**

"Heredero del Cielo y la Tierra" es una historia original ligada a la trama de Crónicas de Asgard. En ella se narran las desventuras de uno de los personajes secundarios creados para esta saga, las situaciones a las que se ve enfrentado y los profundos cambios que estas experiencias marcarán en su vida. Los acontecimientos de esta historia se pueden ubicar entre el final de Crónicas de Asgard y los inicios de Ragnarok.

No es necesario leer esta historia para comprender la trama de Ragnarok, pero si ayuda a profundizar sobre los muchos detalles y contenidos que se pueden encontrar explicados a veces con demasiada ligereza dentro de la trama principal.

Originalmente esta historia constaba de cuatro capítulos muy bien delimitados, pero para esta edición final la he reescrito para que sea una sola entrega. Se han cambiado situaciones, nombres de personajes y se ha agregado mayor contenido acorde con el desarrollo posterior de la trama para enriquecer un poco más el mundo de Crónicas/Ragnarok. También se ha hecho una división arbitraria en pequeños episodios numerados que se rige más por cantidad de páginas que por contenido argumental, esta costumbre habitual en mis últimas historias es para ordenar y dar una mayor comodidad a ustedes, mis amigos lectores. A pesar de todos los profundos cambios el argumento central sigue siendo el mismo y no contradecirá, sino todo lo contrario, apoyará con mejor pie el desarrollo de la saga.

Aunque "Heredero" seguía siendo una historia dependiente de mi fic, fue el primer intento que tuve trabajando con personajes, situaciones y un protagonista completamente de mi propia creación, por lo que fue una aventura y un riesgo que me trajo grandes desafíos y satisfacciones. Ahora, con esta reedición puedo ver cuántas cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

Espero no aburrirlos más con esta introducción y que se atrevan a leer mi humilde historia. Lo principal, que pueda divertiros, como es el propósito de todos los que con placer trabajamos en el intrincado mundo del fanfiction.

Si bien no aparecen directamente citados los personajes de Ranma ½, dada la indirecta referencia pondré la advertencia de rigor:_ Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, no escribo esta historia con ánimo de obtener algún beneficio pecuniario, sino con el único objetivo de homenajear esta gran obra que nos trajo tantos años de alegría._

Sin demorar más ni aburrir con tanta palabrería les presento la primera historia del heredero del cielo y la tierra. Deseo de todo corazón que la disfruten.

* * *

.

.

.

**Heredero del Cielo y la Tierra.**

.

**1**

.

El bosque descendía como una capa por la ladera de la montaña, se esparcía por todo el escarpado terreno hasta terminar en un ancho río navegable que delimitaba el otro extremo del irregular valle. El río terminaba en un lago cuyos bordes se entremezclaban con las altas montañas de laderas tan empinadas como si se tratasen de inexpugnables muros, formando nuevos ríos que escapaban del valle escabulléndose entre barrancos. Sobre las montañas los picos planos eran coronados por más hermosos árboles, algunos de ellos colgaban de las pendientes desafiando la gravedad con las copas pequeñas y aplanadas como las nubes. Una densa neblina descendía junto con los árboles y humedecía la tierra, la oscuridad todavía era sobrecogedora a pesar de la tímida luz del sol que ya asomaba por sobre las montañas del oriente cuando ya comenzaba a amanecer. El canto de las aves era constante a veces interrumpido por una azorada brisa que remecía las ramas de los árboles y sacudía por completo aquellas zonas donde el bambú dominaba por completo al bosque, en esos momentos los matorrales se estremecían y cantaban al unísono como si con el viento llegara también la orden para que la naturaleza entera despertara del letargo en el que la oscuridad de la noche anterior la había sumido.

Las caprichosas embestidas del viento le causaban escalofríos a Liu Pei-Pei, que a esa hora tan de madrugada se paseaba por el bosque de bambú cargando una canasta de mimbre ovalada de muy poco fondo pero lo suficientemente amplia como para ser tomada por un costado con una mano descansando el otro borde en su cintura. Se acurrucó empuñando la mano que tenía libre y cobijándola contra su pecho como si quisiera con ese simple gesto proteger todo su cuerpo expuesto al frío ambiente.

Ella vestía apenas una delgada túnica de seda de un suave color celeste opaco con bordes burdeos que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y mangas amplias que le cubrían en parte las manos, pantalones anchos del mismo color y zapatillas de género negro con base de caña. Protegía su cuerpo con una zamarra de lana sin magas con diseños geométricos y más corta que la túnica dejando ver la mitad inferior de una hermosa faja de género con exquisitos bordados que se ajustaba con un vistoso nudo a un costado de la cintura. A pesar de la oscuridad que la rodeaba ella se movía con acostumbrada agilidad sobre el empinado terreno, caminaba con gracia entre los caminos cortados por las raíces y rocas, daba pequeños brincos de una toca a otra sin perder el equilibrio descendiendo por la pendiente, a veces s sostenía de alguna rama o tronco más grueso que se había mezclado entre los delgados bambúes. Cuando llegó a terreno más plano miró detenidamente el suelo y no tardó en hallar hierbas y setas que necesitaba, las que con destreza arrancó de la tierra depositándolas en la cesta.

Por varios minutos trabajó buscando hierbas, se hizo acompañar de una suave melodía que pronto fue acompañada por el cantar de las aves y la luz del sol como si el astro hubiera atendido a la cristalina voz y obedecido devolver el regalo con un poco de calor. Liu Pei sintiéndose segura en la soledad dejó de susurrar y alzó la voz cantando distraídamente, sin los tontos pudores que suelen retenernos cuando nos encontramos en sociedad.

—Es muy hermosa, ¿pero no podrías cantar una distinta?, siempre te escucho entonar la misma melodía —la voz de un desconocido se escuchó sobre ella desde los árboles.

— ¿Qué?, ¿quién? —Liu Pei-Pei saltó asustada dejando de cantar al instante, la canasta resbaló de las manos desparramando todo el contenido—. ¡Zhang Wei, me asustaste!

Como una sombra cayó desde una rama cercana un joven más alto que ella, vestía una camisa gris abotonada en el centro sin mangas y zapatillas livianas, llevaba trozos de piel de lobo enrollados alrededor de los tobillos firmemente atados con hebras de cuero como protección, los mismos que llevaba en los antebrazos. El joven tenía la piel bronceada, ojos soñadores y sonrisa fácil que contradecían la primera impresión de un hombre rudo y curtido por sus atuendos de guerrero. El largo cabello oscuro lo tenía desordenado con una pequeña trenza que nacía en la nuca y caía por la espalda, dando la impresión de que no se había peinado de manera adecuada o simplemente que no le interesaba en absoluto cuidar su propia imagen habiéndose atando el cabello por mera comodidad.

— ¿Asustarte?, ¿acaso no eres tú la que sale a dar una vuelta al bosque antes del alba sin decir nada a nadie y yo fui el que te asusté? Justo ahora que han ocurrido esas extrañas desapariciones, podría haberte sucedido cualquier cosa.

Liu Pei-Pei que se encontraba de rodillas tratando de recoger todas las hierbas y devolverlas a la cesta, respondió molesta.

— ¿Por qué soy yo la que podría haberte preocupado? Salgo al bosque desde que era pequeña, no existe ningún peligro aquí. Además —agregó enojada tratando de aparentar indiferencia—, ¿cómo te atreves a seguirme?

— ¿Siguiéndote yo? ¡Qué va!

La chica se acercó a él, siendo más baja de estatura lo miró hacia arriba buscándole los ojos, pero Zhang Wei la evitó al instante mirando en otra dirección.

— ¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Haciendo? Yo, eh, pues…

— ¿Y?

— ¿Entrenando? ¡Sí, eso! Digo, que eso hacía, entrenar.

— ¿No mientes? —Liu Pei insistió mirándolo con mayor insistencia entrecerrando los ojos incrédula. Zhang Wei retrocedió el cuerpo tanto que pensó que caería si ella seguía presionándolo.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué habría de seguirte en todo caso? Ni que me importara lo que haces.

— ¡Ah!, ah, ya veo —Liu Pei-Pei se sintió indignada y dándole la espalda se alejó furibunda.

— ¡Espera, Pei-Pei!, ¿dónde crees que vas?

—A mi casa. No sé ni por qué te respondo ya que me ha quedado muy claro que a ti no te interesa en lo más mínimo lo que haga o deje de hacer.

Zhang Wei la vio partir y no pudo evitar un gesto de dolor para luego darse un fuerte golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano recriminándose su propia brusquedad. Respiró profundamente y corrió tras ella. Liu Pei-Pei se veía molesta, pero hizo un casi imperceptible movimiento mirando por encima de su hombro para confirmar que Zhang Wei la seguía, para después sonreír sabiendo que él lo haría desde el principio. Lo conocía muy bien, habían crecido juntos en la aldea y sabía que jamás diría algo con la intención de lastimarla; pero era un bruto y merecía ser castigado. Disimuló la sonrisa rápidamente cuando él llegó a su lado y caminó en silencio acompañándola. Zhang Wei hacia aspavientos con las manos como si quisiera hablarle, pero se retenía constantemente, sin valor para levantar la voz ante el rostro endurecido de la joven que miraba únicamente el camino por delante como si él no existiera.

—Pei-Pei…

—Te he dicho que no me llames así. Mi nombre es "Liu Pei-Pei", nieta de Liu Tzu.

—Pero si siempre te he llamado así, ¡y es la primera vez que me lo recriminas!

— ¿La primera? —Liu Pei-Pei respondió distraída—, puede que sí, pero te lo digo ahora, no vuelvas a llamarme Pei-Pei, no es correcto que me llames por mi nombre ahora que no somos niños.

—Pei-Pei, ¿qué te pasa conmigo hoy, tanto te he molestado? ¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no es que no me importe lo que pase contigo sino todo lo contrario!

— ¿De verdad?

La chica se detuvo de improviso y lo miró con atención, ante lo que Zhang Wei se sonrojó dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y no supo cómo responder. El silencio se volvió incómodo hasta que ella comenzó a reír.

— ¡Zhang Wei, eres un desastre!

—Espera, ¿estabas burlándote de mí?

— ¿Y recién te percatas de ello? —Pei-Pei no paraba de reír al ver como el rostro del joven pasaba de un pálido fantasmal al más fuerte encarnado.

—Eres una tramposa.

—Y tú un idiota.

—Tú una…

— ¿Una qué?

La mirada de desafío de Liu Pei-Pei hizo dudar a Zhang Wei de que si seguía esta vez podría ofenderla de verdad.

—Olvídalo, no vale la pena —él miró en otra dirección tratando de mostrarse indiferente.

— ¿Con que yo no valgo la pena para ti, tan poca cosa soy?

— ¡Yo no quise decir eso! —Zhang Wei reaccionó preocupado.

— ¡Caíste otra vez!

La risa de Pei-Pei desconcertó al pobre de Zhang Wei, pero que al verla reír suspiró rindiéndose y dejándose llevar por la hermosa alegría que desprendía la chica.

—Eres una cría —se quejó.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió ella taciturna—, pero sólo hasta esta noche.

Zhang Wei la miró detenidamente.

— ¿Esta noche?

— ¿Qué, acaso lo olvidaste?

Liu Pei-Pei lo volvió a mirar pero esta vez con una punzada de dolor y los labios entreabiertos y temblorosos demostrando que ahora no fingía.

— ¿Es que había algo importante para esta noche?

—Zhang Wei, ¿de verdad no lo recuerdas?

— ¿Recordar qué?

Ella bajó la mirada.

—No, no es nada.

El joven la vio caminar ahora sin energías, sonrió acercándose a ella.

—Cómo crees que voy a olvidarme de una noche tan importante, Pei-Pei. ¡Caíste!

— ¡Zhang Wei!

—Acepta tu derrota.

—Cómo pudiste. ¡Ven acá ahora!

—Alcánzame si puedes, lenta.

— ¡Regresa!

Los dos corrieron por la pendiente del bosque en dirección de los límites donde comenzaba una antigua vía de piedra, despertando al resto de la naturaleza con sus gritos y risas.

.

Siguiendo el camino del bosque rodearon el lago, la vía serpenteaba subiendo por la ladera de una de las montañas más altas del valle, aquella cortaba la curva de la ribera y se introducía hacia el interior de las cristalinas aguas. La aldea se encontraba en una pequeña explanada a mitad de camino hacia la cúspide de la montaña, donde se erigía una antigua fortaleza hoy adornada como una elegante casona perteneciente al jefe de los Lisu. La montaña terminaba en una abrupta pendiente tan lisa como la más alta de las murallas con caída directa a las frías aguas del lago.

La aldea de los Lisu se movía como nunca en esas fechas, toda su gente se preparaba para el gran festival que tendrían esa noche en honor a la luna y sus bendiciones. Los hombres trabajaban levantando postes y casetas de madera en la plaza de la aldea, las mujeres realizaban tejidos para adornar las improvisadas estructuras y colgaban guirnaldas de vivos colores mezclando cintas brillantes con flores silvestres. En las casas las mujeres preparaban los más ricos atuendos para la noche más especial del año y las principales protagonistas eran las jóvenes solteras, especialmente las que participarían por primera vez ataviadas con vestidos ceremoniales especiales para la ocasión. Los Lisu eran tejedores desde mucho antes de que tuvieran conocimiento de la existencia de las primeras dinastías del imperio. Para ellos, pueblo nómada en su origen y ahora asentados y separados en lo más recóndito de la gran tierra, los cambios políticos del país eran tan lejanos como las eras y poco o nada sabían del gobierno moderno que ahora se suponía los dirigía. De alguna manera se habían aislado del mundo en un valle poco o nada conocido por el resto, quizás había sido una extraña coincidencia pero el aislamiento los había hecho un pueblo cerrado en sus costumbres y que recelaban mucho de cualquier influencia del exterior.

El aroma de la comida se mezclaba en el aire como las más tentadoras fragancias, todo se disponía para la fiesta y era difícil no ser parte del caos organizado que suponía tales preparaciones. Liu Pei-Pei entraba en la aldea acompañada por Zhang Wei, el joven cargaba amablemente la cesta de Pei lo que causaba risas y miradas cómplices entre las mujeres de la aldea que los veían llegar. No era costumbre que un hombre cargara con las cestas y era una de las extrañezas del joven Zhang Wei que aunque había vivido en la aldea desde su infancia despertaba cierto resquemor entre sus pares al ser primero un practicante de las artes de combate y no un artesano como el resto de los hombres, y también un viajero que había recorrido otras partes de la gran China, teniendo una mentalidad más abierta y no muy dada a respetar las tradiciones de la aldea. Pero a las mujeres esos rumores no tenían comparación con la excitación que producía ver a dos jovenzuelos tan unidos; cuando niños hombres y mujeres se mezclaban sin problema, pero era extraño que ya crecidos se relacionaran tan abiertamente como amigos sin que existiera algún motivo sentimental de fondo. Esa noche sería especial y alimentaba el imaginario de la gente de la aldea, las chicas soñaban con el futuro y las ancianas suspiraban recordando el pasado siempre en torno a la fiesta de la luna.

La pequeña casa se encontraba casi entrando en la aldea. Un gran árbol le hacía sombra en el frontis donde un anciano muy delgado de piel bronceada descansaba los huesos en una pequeña silla de mimbre. Se vestía con pantalones de hilo y una chamarra bellamente tejida. El cabello canoso muy corto apenas ocultaba la incipiente calvicie y una barba recortada y muy ordenaba en el mentón le daba un aire de solemnidad. Llevaba un pequeño sombrero de género negro y un bastón de fina madera del que nunca se separaba. De piernas cruzadas miraba la mañana y se sonreía del movimiento y de las travesuras de los pequeños que trataban de robar comida de las casas donde las mujeres hacían los preparativos para los festejos. Se encontraba en ello cuando vio aparecer tras el árbol a su dulce nieta Liu Pei-Pei y su corazón rebosó de alegría al verla tan joven, alegre, de mejillas sonrojadas disfrutando de la alegría de la vida como la flor en su etapa más bella; cuánto recordó entonces a la abuela de Pei-Pei y sintió deseos de llorar de la emoción pensando en la importancia de aquella noche en la vida de todos. Fue cuando vio aparecer tras ella la razón de toda la alegría, centro de las miradas de la jovenzuela y del tierno encarnado de sus mejillas, a Zhang Wei cargando la cesta y hablando tan animadamente con Liu Pei-Peo que la sonrisa del anciano se agrió al instante siendo reemplazada por el más poderoso resentimiento.

— ¡Abuelo!

La chica corrió al encuentro del anciano y lo saludo con respeto y cariño. El viejo sonrió con ella cuando la beso en la frente y las manos.

—Mi dulce niña, ¿por qué demoraste tanto? Afliges el corazón de tu pobre abuelo con preocupaciones innecesarias. Con las oscuras noticias de las extrañas desapariciones que han afectado a algunas jovencitas en estos días, ¿cómo pudiste aventurarte así sola en el bosque?

—Lo siento, abuelo mío, pero necesitaba algunas hierbas para terminar las tinturas y los detalles de mi vestido —dijo sonrojándose como si algo realmente la avergonzaba cuando miraba de reojo al joven Zhang Wei—. Pero Zhang Wei estaba conmigo así que no tenía nada que temer.

—Zhang Wei —el anciano se relamió los labios, era increíble cómo podía cambiar de la dulzura más tierna cuando miraba a su nieta a la ira encarnada cuando se dirigía al joven—, supongo que debo agradecértelo.

—No hay nada que agradecer —respondió el joven con la misma falsa amabilidad que le demostraba el anciano y con una mirada tanto o más fiera que la del viejo. Si se pudiera retratar la tensión entre ambos podría decirse que sus miradas arrojarían chispas que incendiarían a toda la aldea.

—Ya veo —agregó el anciano con un ligero temblor en la ceja—, pero debo insistir en mi agradecimiento.

—Y yo debo insistir en que no es necesario —agregó el joven con un ligero temblor en la comisura de los labios esforzándose por mantener la sonrisa.

Liu Pei se quedó en silencio moviendo la cabeza para mirar a uno y al otro, y sonrió nerviosamente al notar la tensión a tal punto que incluso se habían olvidado de ella. Con un rápido movimiento se acercó al joven y tomó el borde de la cesta.

—Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado.

Con la misma facilidad del anciano, el joven cambió la mirada aguerrida por una dulce y algo traviesa cuando se dirigió a ella.

—No hay nada que agradecer, pero ya sabes que si tienes que salir al bosque la próxima vez no dudes en pedírmelo.

—Yo no podría molestarte con algo tan trivial.

— ¡No es trivial! Digo, se trata de tu seguridad. Tu abuelo tiene razón, las desapariciones de estos días no son cuentos de viejas, algo malo sucede en los bosques y es imprudente que salgas sola.

—Pero, Zhang Wei, no hay peligro, he ido sola al bosque desde que era pequeña y nunca… —la protesta de Liu Pei-Pei dicha con tanta ternura y alargando cada palabra se quedó en nada ante la insistente y protectora mirada del joven, casi como si se quedara sin aliento—, está bien, te avisaré.

— ¿Es una promesa?

—Sí, lo prometo.

—Me alegro.

Ambos actuaban como embobados perdidos los ojos de uno en los del otro, cuando el anciano los interrumpió tosiendo bruscamente. Se separaron al instante, sonrojados y nerviosos. Zhang Wei se dio cuenta de que se había quedado de nuevo con la cesta y con la misma prisa y torpeza se la pasó a Pei-Pei, que nerviosa casi la dejó caer.

—Supongo que nuestro joven guerrero tiene mucho que hacer como para estarlo distrayendo por más tiempo.

—Oh, abuelo, tienes razón —Liu Pei-Pei tomó una mano del joven y la sonrisa triunfal del abuelo se borró al instante—. Cuídate mucho, no vayas a meterte en líos.

—Yo nunca me meto en líos… —ahora fue la mirada acusadora de la chica la que lo hizo desistir y cambiar rápidamente sus palabras—, bueno, a veces, pero muy pocas veces.

— ¿Te cuidarás?

—Es una promesa.

—Y… —la joven se sonrojó con fuerza no queriendo mirarlo a los ojos cuando se animó a preguntar—, ¿vendrás esta noche a la fiesta?

—Un joven en entrenamiento tiene muchas preocupaciones —los interrumpió rápidamente el anciano, con un oído que contradecía a su edad al haber escuchado los susurros de su nieta a pesar de la distancia, haciendo que ella se erizara como gata asustada—. No puede estar pendiente de una celebración tan insignificante. No deberías incordiarlo más, Pei-Pei.

— ¡Vendré!, tenlo por seguro —respondió al instante el joven desafiando al anciano Liu Tzu con un altanera mirada. El anciano apretó la mano que sostenía el bastón haciendo crujir la madera.

Así se despidieron y el joven Zhang Wei marchó en dirección el bosque. Liu Pei-Pei lo observó partir con la canasta en las manos por mucho tiempo hasta que ya no pudo verlo más, fue entonces cuando sintió un escalofrío al recordar recién la presencia de su abuelo y nerviosa no se animó a girar para no tener que encararlo.

—Liu Pei-Pei.

— ¿Sí, abuelo?

—La vida de los Lisu gira en torno a nuestro arte en los telares, por eso esta noche es muy importante. Sería muy malo que una de nuestras doncellas pusiera los ojos en alguien que no respeta nuestras tradiciones. Recuerda todas las historias sobre los guerreros, ellos no saben cómo cuidar a sus mujeres, no son hombres que se queden en un único sitio y la muerte siempre los rodea constantemente. Esa no es vida para una mujer Lisu.

—Abuelo, no me lo repitas, ya me sé de memoria tus sermones. No quiero parecer insolente pero necesito trabajar en mi vestido.

—Pei-Pei, espera, todavía no termino.

La chica corrió al interior de la casa con el rostro inclinado.

— ¡Liu Pei-Pei!

Pero no lo escuchó y desapareció al cerrar con fuerza su habitación. El anciano suspiró cansado y dejó reposar otra vez los huesos en la silla de mimbre.

—Oh, Pei-Pei, ¿por qué el destino se ensañará así conmigo? Mi corazón no soportaría verte sufrir el mismo tormento que ensombreció el alma de tu abuela.

.

**2**

.

Cruzando el pequeño valle el bosque terminaba en una intersección entre dos montes, tras los cuales el delgado camino rural se unía a una avenida más amplia de roca y tierra construida en tiempos de la dinastía Sung. La carretera unía los extremos más alejados del antiguo imperio y todavía servía a las aldeas rurales que se servían de animales para el transporte de carga. A un costado del cruce se alzaba un viejo edificio que servía hoy de posada para los viajeros. Muchos pasaban por ella y seguían de largo ignorando la casi imperceptible desviación que los llevaría al valle de los Lisu, poco o nada les importaba al resto de los viajeros saber más de la aldea de los tejedores aunque muchos comerciaban sus tejidos sin saber realmente de donde procedían. Muchos desconocían al pueblo Lisu creyendo que los tejidos procedían de alguna familia famosa o empresa dedicada al arte y no a una etnia oculta entre las montañas.

Zhang Wei vio a lo lejos la posada, era un lugar habitual para él pues podía informarse de todos los aconteceres de las tierras de los alrededores. Inclusive el joven recordaba cómo había abandonado la aldea a muy corta edad para viajar con su padre, habiendo conocido incluso las modernas y pobladas ciudades al este del país. La modernidad lo asustó y sorprendió a tal manera que tuvo que regresar a las montañas, pero ese conocimiento le mostró un mundo muy abierto y se extrañaba también al pensar el porqué la aldea de los Lisu se había aislado a tal manera de parecer detenida en el tiempo, cuando incluso los pueblos cercanos vivían del comercio y del turismo de la extraña gente extranjera que venía a observar como una cosa exótica sus costumbres. Nadie se acercaba al valle de los Lisu a menos que lo conociera con anterioridad, y si recibían alguna visita nueva ésta no tardaba en marchar y jamás volver.

Sacudió la cabeza, estaba cansado de la larga caminata y no le gustaba pensar en ese tema pues siempre terminaba dándole vueltas a lo mismo; su deseo de viajar libremente contrapuesto a la figura de una dulce joven que siempre lo hacía regresar no habiendo avanzado más de unos cuántos días de camino. A diferencia de la gente que no regresaba, para él era todo lo contrario y parecía que una maldición se había apoderado de su corazón y le impedía alejarse de esa sitio. Al final todas sus ideas terminaban en la fantasía de dejar esas tierras acompañado por Liu Pei-Pei.

—Pei-Pei.

Repitió al viento. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a ella? En secreto había tratado de aprender del oficio de los tejedores con la decisión de abandonar su vida dedicada a las artes marciales por ella, pero había sido una experiencia frustrante. Estaba triste, esa noche era muy especial y él se había prometido que cuando llegara este día habría estado preparado, pero el día llegó y seguía siendo un vagabundo de las montañas que no hacía nada mejor que pelear. A veces ganaba algún dinero protegiendo aldeas pequeñas de bandidos y bestias salvajes, pero no era suficiente para asegurarle una vida a Liu Pei. Además ella era una maravillosa tejedora, la mejor de todas, un talento que podría ensombrecer incluso a las ancianas de mayor experiencia dentro de los Lisu. Cuando ella se sentaba ante el telar parecía que su rostro resplandecía con luz propia, muchas veces la había observado trabajar en secreto. ¡El no podría jamás quitarle esa alegría!

Cuando llegara esa noche, pensó otra vez, ¿qué podría ofrecerle a ella? La fiesta de la luna y su significado lo hacía desear correr por los campos y olvidarse de todo, pero no podría olvidarse de ella jamás.

—Necesito algo de comer, el estómago vacío me hace pensar estupideces —se dijo, mientras caminaba entre los caballos y carruajes apostados fuera de la posada junto a algunas mesas donde se sentaban clientes al aire libre, parecía ser un día concurrido.

.

Al interior de la posada se disponía un amplio salón separado en dos niveles, el nivel superior ocupaba apenas la mitad de la sala como un gran balcón unido por escaleras con el primer nivel, en ambos había una gran cantidad de mesas ocupadas por muchos clientes. Más allá podía verse la puerta a la cocina donde varias camareras entraban y salían llevando muchos platillos en cada mano con una asombrosa muestra de equilibrio, servían de memoria cada mesa, llenaban las copas de los clientes y seguían a la siguiente. En ese caos ordenado el aroma a comida y licor era embriagante, acompañado todo por una dulce música de violín que tocaba un anciano de vasta experiencia sentado en un rincón de la sala que parecía ser un lugar reservado sólo para él, satisfaciendo con la lenta melodía el espíritu tanto o más que la comida al cuerpo de los presentes.

Mejoró mucho el ánimo de Zhang Wei el aroma de los alimentos y con prisa se sentó en la primera mesa que halló, no se hubo acomodado cuando una camarera ya estaba sobre él acosándolo literalmente con una rápida lista del menú dictada de corrido. Pero en ese lugar el menú era una mera formalidad, pues cada uno sabía que bastaba con pedir algo y se lo traerían, si no era lo pedido por lo menos sería similar e igual de delicioso por lo que nadie se quejaba. Así sucedió cuando el joven pidió y antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar la camarera ya había desaparecido, de seguro le traería cualquier cosa acompañada por cualquier licor que ni siquiera había solicitado, pero estaba bien, así funcionaba ese lugar.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar con más calma, estaba en ello cuando la camarera se cruzó como una sombra delante de él y antes de que pudiera siquiera ver si era la misma que lo había atendido con anterioridad tenía delante de sus ojos un rebosante plato de arroz, otro de carne nadando en un exquisito caldo y una botella de licor junto a un pequeño vaso de porcelana, todo balanceándose ligeramente al haber sido casi arrojados sobre la mesa. Levantó las cejas, nunca dejaba de sorprenderse imaginando que aquellas chicas podrían perfectamente practicar el arte dada esa fantástica destreza que demostraban, y sacando un par de palillos de la fuente en el centro de la mesa comenzó a disfrutar de la comida.

El barullo de la conversación declinó drásticamente, una a una las cabezas giraban hacia la entrada y luego se volvían a enderezar como si no hubieran deseado ser atrapados fisgoneando. De ese cambio no se percató Zhang Wei que devoraba la comida como si no existiera el día de mañana. Cuando una mano golpeó la mesa del joven guerrero.

—Zhang Wei, qué "agradable sorpresa" encontrarte por aquí.

El joven lo ignoró, ni siquiera se asustó por el repentino golpe, sino que siguió comiendo hasta que bebió parte del caldo con gran calma. Entonces depositó la fuente en la mesa y con mejor ánimo levantó el rostro para encarar al recién llegado.

—Fu Long, ¿no crees que es demasiado temprano como para venir a molestarme? Acabo de comer y el ejercicio de apalear a idiotas no le haría bien a mi digestión.

—Sí, sí, tan educado como siempre. No eres más que un cerdo salvaje.

—Pues si tú lo dices por mí está bien, porque prefiero mil veces eso que ser el lame botas de Shang Wu Tai.

Fu Long no respondió. El joven era alto y vestía con la elegancia de los antiguos mandarines, pantalones negros de seda y zapatillas al juego, cubierto por una larga túnica de seda azul con mangas largas y amplias que juntaba al frente ocultando las manos. La juventud de su rostro quedaba opacada por la rigidez de los gestos, de cabeza alargada de mejillas hundidas poseía los ojos de quién estaba acostumbrado a presenciar crueldad y disfrutarla. La cabellera negra la tenía peinada hacia atrás revelando una gran frente, tan estirados los pelos que acentuaban la dureza de su personalidad, atados en una larga trenza que caía por la espalda hasta la cintura. Llevaba un pequeño sombrero de género en el centro de la cabeza y unos anteojos redondos y pequeños que apenas le cubrían los alargados ojos. Además de su orgullo era acompañado por un par de guardias de muy mal ver pero muy bien armados, los que no se separaban de su diestra y siniestra.

—Muy divertido, Zhang Wei. Lástima que a diferencia de algunos que sí tenemos un trabajo respetable, otros se dediquen a perder el tiempo jugando a los héroes y no maduren. Me pregunto de qué manera un vagabundo sin nombre ni honor como tú planea mantener a futuro una esposa e hijos —lo último lo dijo con un aire de malicia que causó un ligero temblor en la sonrisa de Zhang Wei—. Ahora que lo recuerdo esta noche es el festival de la luna, supongo que podré gozar igualmente de las celebraciones junto al resto, ¿crees que una persona de mi posición tan respetada, mano derecha del jefe de los Lisu, sea un buen partido para cualquier muchacha?

— ¿Tú, casado? No me hagas reír.

—Oh, ¿y por qué no? Después de todo me respetan en la aldea tanto los jóvenes como los ancianos entre los que ya puedo sentarme durante las veladas. Sí, creo ahora que sería una muy buena idea asentarme y formar mi propia familia. Me han dicho que Liu Tzu posee una nieta de cualidades maravillosas, sería una perfecta esposa para mí.

Zhang Wei reaccionó mal, muy mal. Se levantó con tal brusquedad que botó la silla golpeando con los puños la mesa. En aquel momento los guardias de Fu Long desenvainaron las espadas, pero fue su jefe el que los detuvo con un rápido gesto con la mano.

—No se molesten —ordenó—, no vale la pena discutir con un vagabundo. Lo siento, Zhang Wei, pero mis asuntos en este lugar no tienen nada que ver contigo. Me gustaría poder limpiar el mundo de una basura insignificante como tú. ¿Por qué mejor no te desapareces antes de que realmente me incomode tu presencia?

—Anda, Fu Long, ¡qué temes! Tú, yo, afuera, ahora. A ver si tienes el valor para respaldar tus palabras.

—Qué barbaridad. Ya te he dicho que estoy ocupado, no puedo perder más tiempo con un don nadie. Si quieres nos veremos en el festival. Ahora, espero que te comportes educadamente y no pienses en causar algún alboroto.

El joven Zhang Wei se contuvo, podría haberle partido la cara pero miró a los clientes que lo rodeaban y observaban nerviosos, más todavía con los rostros de las camareras dominadas por el miedo. Relajó las manos, levantó la silla y se sentó otra vez pero sin perder la desafiante mirada en su rostro.

—No siempre podrás esconderte detrás de tus matones, o bajo la sombra de Khan, que por lo que parece sin él para que te proteja me evitas como una rata.

—Siento haber lastimado tu orgullo con la triste verdad, pobre muchacho, pero debes conocer tu lugar en este mundo. Tú y yo somos muy diferentes…

—Y no sabes cuánto me alegro de ello.

Fu Long suspiró cansado.

—Sigues siendo un crío. Espero que nos encontremos en el festival y nos divirtamos mucho entonces.

—Guárdate tu falsa formalidad, me basta con soportar tu cara para más encima escucharte chillar hipocresías como un papanatas de la ciudad.

—Pobre, miserable, pequeño e insignificante vagabundo.

Sonriendo, Fu Long pasó de la mesa de Zhang Wei seguido no sólo por dos, sino por una decena de guardias fuertemente armados que subieron en procesión las escaleras al segundo nivel de la posada. A pesar de su furor y del vivo encarnado que las palabras de Fu Long le causaron en el rostro, el joven Zhang Wei no perdió la claridad para preguntarse qué era tan importante como para que Fu Long viniera a ese lugar con una numerosa escolta, más sospechoso era que había pasado de él cuando nunca perdía una oportunidad en tratar de liquidarlo. Supuso con certeza que venía a encargarse de algún otro sucio negocio en el que se involucraría el jefe de la aldea de los Lisu, Shang Wu Tai, un anciano afable y generoso por fuera, pero que escondía secretos que sólo vislumbraban aquellos que conocían las historias que se tejían en torno a él, historias que por supuesto iban más allá del valle de los Lisu por lo que los resquemores del joven nunca eran escuchados en la aldea.

En eso Fu Long tenía razón, tanto Shang Wu Tai como él mismo eran miembros respetados y honrados dentro de los Lisu mientras que Zhang Wei era visto como un paria que sólo gustaba de la violencia y de los desmanes. Pero la historia real era muy distinta a lo que creía la aislada gente de la aldea, pues en más de una ocasión Zhang Wei se había enfrentado a los numerosos guerreros de Shang Wu Tai y desarticulado numerosas veces los ilícitos planes en los que siempre el "honorable jefe" se veía involucrado. Sospechaba que Shang Wu Tai estuviera planeando algo oscuro con la gente de la aldea dado el largo tiempo que llevaba en silencio y las misteriosas desapariciones, además de que el número de guerreros y de armas había aumentado notoriamente dentro de la mansión del jefe Shang.

Ahora su interés en Fu Long era más que obvio al creer que se encontraría con algo interesante, y la molestia de la mano derecha del jefe era también evidente por el haberse encontrado con Zhang Wei precisamente en ese día y en ese lugar esperando que no se convirtiera otra vez en un estorbo innecesario.

.

Fu Long avanzó entre las mesas del segundo nivel de la posada. La gente guardaba silencio y movía las sillas no queriendo incordiarlo en ningún momento tratando todos de pasar desapercibidos ante los terribles ojos y el fugaz resplandor de los anteojos. La hilera de guardias causaba tanto o más temor que el severo Fu Long, todos vestían armaduras ligeras, espadas largas colgando de los cintos y cada uno con una lanza o bastón con anillos de acero en las manos. Caminaron decididos y se detuvieron delante de la última mesa en la esquina del amplio salón.

Ante ellos había un hombre prácticamente echado sobre la silla, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos también debajo de una larga capa negra con una capucha que cubría la mitad superior del rostro y cuya sombra apenas dejaba ver los labios del misterioso personaje. La capa se ajustaba en el pecho con un broche de plata con una imagen irreconocible para cualquier persona de este planeta. Las botas, que era lo poco visible bajo la capa que se habría y caía a los costados a la altura de las piernas por la posición en la que se encontraba, eran de cuero con un diseño extraño para la gente de esa tierra con pequeños refuerzos de metal como armadura. En la mesa había una botella de licor y un vaso de porcelana lleno que parecía no haber tocado hacía mucho tiempo. Fu Long lo observó detenidamente quizás en un intento por parecer más atemorizante que el extraño, cuya presencia ya había enfriado los corazones de los guerreros que lo acompañaban, pero sus intentos fueron infructuosos pues ¿quién podría decir de sí mismo ser más temible que lo desconocido?

Fueron eternos dos minutos en que nadie habló, Fu Long deformó el rostro en un gesto de enojo que trató de reprimir, se sentía ofendido de ser el primero que hablara y de la osadía de aquel sujeto de encontrarse sentado ante él como si se tratara de un superior. A pesar de ello ocupó su más cordial reverencia y afectuoso tono de voz cuando lo saludó.

—Shang Wu Tai le manda sus más respetuosos saludos.

El misterioso sujeto movió ligeramente la cabeza levantándola apenas un poco como si recién reparara en la presencia de Fu Long, para luego volver a inclinarla sin responder. El joven se impacientó, aclaró la voz e insistió.

—Espero que vuestra estadía aquí haya sido de lo más placentera y me disculpo en nombre de mi amo por no haber podido recibirlo apenas lo solicitó, pues nos encontramos tratando asuntos delicados y es necesario mantener las apariencias. Hemos recibido muchas visitas ilustres, pero ninguna de su categoría. Esperamos poder acogerlo con grandes honores en casa del amo.

No respondió. Cuando Fu Long se disponía a volver a intentarlo, más molesto que en el principio, el extraño se movió. Sacó una mano de debajo de la capa lo que extrañamente alertó a los hombres que llevaron precavidamente las manos a las armas, pero se calmaron cuando vieron que lo único que hizo fue tomar el vaso y levantarlo un poco en el aire. Fu Long sonrió, pero la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro cuando vio como el extraño inclinó lentamente el vaso derramando el contenido sobre la mesa, el que llegó a los bordes y cayó chapoteando en el piso.

—Extraña costumbre la de esta tierra —la voz del extraño era oscura y raposa, pero no ronca, sino que muy juvenil a pesar de la frialdad que expresaba en cada sílaba y de la contenida ira que causaba temblor en los presentes tras cada frase—, ¿siempre reciben a sus huéspedes con alimañas mortales ocultas entre las sábanas y licores llenos de veneno?

—Yo… —la frente de Fu Long brilló por el culposo sudor—, no sé de qué está hablando.

El misterioso forastero dejó el vaso en la mesa, tomó la botella, la inclinó llenando el vaso y dejándola sobre la mesa tomó otra vez el vaso, todo con movimientos lentos, calculados, metódicos y firmes como una máquina. Estiró el brazo ofreciéndole el vaso a Fu Long.

—A la salud de tus dioses —habló el misterioso encapuchado.

Fu Long observó el vaso delante de él, lo tomó con mano temblorosa, lo acercó a sus labios y miró al encapuchado, lo vio dibujar una ligera sonrisa por debajo de la sombra de la capucha.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a insultarme de esta manera!

Farfulló encolerizado y arrojó el vaso estrellándolo contra el piso, los guardias desenfundaron las espadas y algunos bajaron las lanzas formando un semicírculo en torno a la mesa del forastero, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó y conservó la misma calma que emanaba desde el principio.

—Así que finalmente revelas tus intenciones. Empezaba a cansarme.

—No más juegos —Fu Long lo apuntó con la mano acusadoramente—, sabemos la verdad, nuestra señora no te ha enviado, ¡eres un traidor, un prófugo de los cielos! Mi amo ganará gran reputación con la verdadera diosa cuando entreguemos tu cabeza en bandeja de plata.

— ¿La verdadera diosa? —Hizo un gesto como una sonrisa mal contenida y muy siniestra—. Humanos estúpidos.

El forastero se levantó rápidamente causando el estupor de los guerreros y la rápida respuesta de los presentes que abandonaron las mesas de alrededor y corrieron hacia la salida.

—Te daré una oportunidad —el forastero levantó la mano y se descubrió la cabeza. Era un hombre joven de notoria ascendencia del este, quizás de más allá de las costas, ojos azules de brillo glacial sin expresión alguna, rostro imperturbable y larga cabellera negra algo risada con desordenados mechones sobre la frente y que caía por la espalda, atada con una cinta plateada a la altura de los hombros cayendo luego como una larga coleta de extremos abiertos que llegaba hasta la cintura. Avari de Asgard, asesino personal del dios Loki Laufeyiarson, enemigo acérrimo de los Dragones Rojos de Yngvi Freyr y el comandante de las fuerzas que asolaron Alvheim, el reino de los elfos de luz, se encontraba ante ese grupo de hombres en el mundo de los mortales con extraños propósitos y quizás más extrañas consecuencias—. Una única oportunidad: Desaparece ahora o morirás.

— ¿Te atreves a amenazarme? —Fu Long se ajustó los anteojos con una mano—. No estás en posición de amedrentar a nadie y tendré que demostrártelo, honorable huésped, por la vía más dolorosa de todas. ¡Mátenlo!

Los guerreros dieron un grito de batalla y corrieron alrededor de su impasible jefe que con las mangas juntas ocultaba las manos. Avari movió el brazo descubriendo parte de la capa, revelando una cota de malla negra y reluciente.

.

Zhang Wei disfrutaba del último bocadillo no importándole la batahola en el piso superior ni la gente que se aglomeraba alrededor de las mesas corriendo hacia la entrada. En un instante retrocedió rápidamente dando una patada en el piso con ambos pies arrastrando la silla por el suelo, cuando uno de los guerreros de Shang Wu Tai cayó de espaldas sobre su mesa aplastándola, quedando en el piso entre los restos. El joven bebió con un rápido sorbo el último poco de sopa del cuenco y lo depositó cortésmente sobre el cuerpo inconsciente. Sacudiéndose las manos subió las escaleras con mucha calma, deteniéndose a la mitad para inclinarse hacia un costado y dejar que el cuerpo de otro de los matones cayera rodando por los peldaños. Apenas llegó al piso superior un guerrero rozó su nariz cuando voló chocando de espaldas contra la pared a su derecha. El guerrero no estaba del todo vencido y quiso dolorosamente incorporarse para seguir luchando, pero Zhang Wei lo remató con un fuerte golpe de codo en el rostro devolviéndolo a la pared, por la que el hombre se deslizó inconsciente hasta quedar tendido en el piso.

El joven llegó a espaldas de Fu Long, que con el rostro bañado en sudor observaba pasmado como su tropa era reducida fácilmente por el forastero de nombre Avari.

—Parece que alguien más se está encargando de bajar esa gran vanidad que tienes.

— ¡Zhang Wei!

—Por qué me miras así, ¿acaso no es bien recibido alguien que pretende ayudar?

— ¿Ayudar, ayudarme, tú a mí? ¿Qué pretendes?

— ¿Ayudarte a ti? Por favor, no me subestimes, por supuesto que pienso ayudarlo a él.

— ¿A él? —Fu Long casi se ahogó en su propia pregunta—, ¿acaso sabes quién realmente es él?

—Está claro que te odia, con ello me basta para incluirlo en mi lista de mejores amigos.

Fu Long abandonó las palabras y en su furor respondió con una rápida patada que Zhang Wei desvió torpemente con el antebrazo, retrocedió un poco pues a pesar de odiarlo debía reconocer que como rival era formidable, entonces contraatacó con un rápido golpe de puño que Fu Long supo detener con elegante presteza atrapando la mano de Zhang Wei.

—Eres realmente patético, Zhang Wei.

— ¿Sí? —A pesar de la comprometedora situación Zhang Wei sonrió—, no seré yo quien se sienta mal después de esto.

Zhang Wei redujo la distancia entre ambos con una rapidez que antes había ocultado a los ojos de su oponente, atrapó a Fu Long por la túnica y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el sirviente de Shang Wu Tai recibió un traidor golpe con la rodilla en el lugar que muchas veces vence a la razón de un hombre. Fu Long se acurrucó por el traicionero dolor en su entrepierna inclinándose con el rostro rojo de la ira y la vergüenza ante Zhang Wei.

—No tienes honor —balbuceó entre lágrimas.

— ¿Reclamando por el honor, tú? —Zhang Wei no supo si reírse o enfadarse ante semejante desfachatez de Fu Long, a quién conocía como el más tramposo, traidor, hipócrita, mentiroso, asesino, ladrón y rastrero animal que hubiera conocido en toda la vida, y los adjetivos quedaban cortos ante tantas atrocidades que ese hombre había cometido. Lo tomó por los hombros y sin siquiera hablarle lo arrojó por el balcón directo al primer nivel a estrellarse contra una de las mesas. Se sacudió las manos conforme al verlo estremecerse casi inconsciente allá abajo.

Sintió una repentina corriente fría recorrerle la espalda y giró rápidamente poniéndose en guardia. Ante él se encontraba el silencioso Avari mirándolo de pies a cabeza no como alguien que mira a una persona desconocida, sino como alguien que mira un objeto inanimado tratando de adivinar qué es y para qué sirve. Zhang Wei no pudo evitar un extraño recelo pues al mirarlo a los ojos azules, duros y fríos como el hielo comprendió que aquel joven hombre había visto más muerte en su vida de la que él pudiera imaginar. Fu Long era un crío al lado de ese personaje, pero tampoco pudo odiarlo, porque no parecía ser del tipo de persona que hubiera disfrutado causando el mal. ¿Qué clase de historia se ocultaba tras aquel joven? Dejó la guardia y se irguió mostrando confianza, inclinó la cabeza para asomarse por el costado de Avari y observar los cuerpos de los guerreros de Shang Wu Tai desparramados entre los restos de los muebles y uno de ellos enterrado en la pared hasta la cintura y las piernas colgando. Entonces comprendió una segunda cosa sobre ese extranjero, que a pesar de intuir que estaba acostumbrado a la muerte no había asesinado a ninguno de los guerreros, cosa extraña considerando que para él habría sido mucho más sencillo. Prefirió entonces seguir su instinto como acostumbraba a hacerlo y no a la cabeza.

—Zhang Wei, del pueblo de los Lisu y enemigo declarado de Shang Wu Tai a quién intuyo no tienes en gracia —dijo estirando la mano en señal de saludo con una cálida sonrisa. Avari lo siguió mirando como si se tratara de un cuadro en la pared, entonces Zhang desistió bajando la mano y suspiró—, bueno, es verdad que apenas nos conocemos, pero digamos que ambos luchamos en la misma dirección. ¿Quieres deshacerte del jefe Shang?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Avari preguntó de manera cortante.

—Eh, ayudarte, qué más.

Avari mostró por primera vez un intento de sonrisa algo irónica. Giró y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

—Espera —lo detuvo Zhang Wei—, si quieres encargarte de Shang necesitarás realmente mi ayuda.

—Sé donde se oculta —respondió sin detenerse.

— ¿Pretendes abrirte paso hasta él a través de un río de sangre inocente?

Avari se detuvo, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza como si le prestara atención por primera vez. Zhang Wei continuó hablando con firmeza.

—La gente de la aldea adora a Shang, no conoce lo que él es en realidad.

La actitud cansada de Avari reflejaba sus pensamientos, al comprender que ese entrometido muchacho tampoco sabía realmente lo que era el jefe Shang, pero continuó escuchando.

—Si llegas a él como enemigo la gente de la aldea trataría de protegerlo, ellos no saben nada de esto y estoy seguro de que ese maldito viejo no dudaría en utilizarlos como escudo y prepararse para tu llegada. No lo subestimes así. Además, por mucho que odie a Shang si pretendes lastimar a la gente de la aldea ¡tú y yo también seríamos enemigos!

El joven Avari giró lentamente y levantó uno de los lados de la capa por sobre la hombrera revelando una fabulosa cimitarra oculta cruzada en la espalda pero con la empuñadura hacia abajo pudiendo ser asida rápidamente si se llevara la mano a la altura de la cintura. Zhang Wei comprendió que no podría dialogar con ese extraño, era del tipo de personas tercas cuyo propósito era más importante que la vida de los demás, sintió que se había equivocado antes al creer ver algo de bondad en él. Deslizó un pie por el piso separando las piernas y levantó los brazos adoptando una postura de combate.

— ¡Zhang Wei, Avari el traidor de Asgard, malditos sean los dos!

El grito provino desde el primer nivel, Fu Long volvía a estar consciente y tambaleándose se levantó penosamente.

—Sufrirán la ira de mi señor, el castigo del brazo armado del poderoso amo de estas tierras y futuro emperador de China.

— ¿Emperador? —Zhang Wei sin dejar la guardia miró a Fu Long a la distancia confundido—, ¿acaso eso pretende ese viejo estúpido, regresar a los tiempos del imperio? ¡Eso es imposible!

—Imposible para los poderes mortales, posible con poderes que no son de este mundo —dijo Avari causando sorpresa y mayor confusión en el joven protector de los Lisu.

Fu Long vociferó una maldición tan agria que no pretendo traducir, para luego ordenar con una voz ronca y airada escupiendo saliva como un loco.

— ¡Tigres de Khan!

Como el tronar de cien tormentas resonaron las botas de una interminable hilera de guerreros que se abrieron camino desde la entrada. Las ventanas del primer nivel fueron despedazas por hachas, entrando tras los escombros más numerosos guerreros. Todos vestían armaduras de placas de metal, madera y tela muy similares a la de los soldados de los imperios antiguos armados con espadas, lanzas, mazas, bastones, hachas, sables y machetes. Todo el primer nivel quedó cubierto por un mar de cabezas que como un río incontrolable comenzaron a subir por ambas escaleras a cada costado de la sala.

Avari y Zhang Wei seguían en guardia uno frente al otro, se miraron, giraron a la vez uno con fuerza, el otro con elegancia guiando primero la capa con una mano, quedando espalda contra espalda cada uno de cara a una de las dos escaleras.

—Son demasiados —se quejó Zhang Wei creyendo que le había llegado la hora.

—Quédate atrás —ordenó Avari—, no me estorbes.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! Soy un guerrero como lo fue mi padre y mi abuelo, no le daré la espalda al enemigo jamás; no ahora que pareciera ser que en esta locura soy el único que se preocupa por la gente de la aldea.

El joven Avari no respondió de inmediato, sino que un extraño brillo en sus ojos desdibujó la frialdad que siempre lo dominaba, los cerró como si repentinamente recordara algo.

—Necio —agregó hastiado.

.

**3**

.

Una chica de cabello oscuro y dos delgadas trenzas enrolladas como anillos a los lados de la cabeza gimió desesperada.

— ¡Es un desastre!

—No, no lo es. Bueno, no tanto —respondió Pei-Pei nerviosamente a su lado, tratando de sonar sincera a pesar de que en el fondo pensaba igual que ella.

—Los colores no combinan.

—Es original.

—Las mangas no son simétricas.

—Casi no se nota —ante la mirada acusadora de la otra chica Pei-Pei se vio obligada a desdecirse—, bueno, sí, quizás un poco. Se puede arreglar fácilmente con un par de puntadas.

—Ni siquiera conseguí bordar bien los diseños.

—Pero si las peonias te han quedado hermosas.

—No son flores —la interrumpió bruscamente con un par de lágrimas asomándole a los ojos. Pei-Pei se mostró confundida y más nerviosa todavía por ella temiendo preguntar.

— ¿No?

—Son aves.

—Aves.

—Sí, aves del paraíso.

—Aves —repitió inclinando la cabeza como si eso la ayudara a entender el bizarro diseño en la tela.

— ¡Ya te dije que eran aves y están horribles!

La chica se vio sobrepasada por un abundante llanto mezclado con quejidos que poco o nada se le entendían entre balbuceos. La pobre cayó al suelo sobre las rodillas sin parar lloriquear mientras que Pei-Pei trataba de consolarla sin éxito.

—Xue, por favor, todo tiene arreglo.

— ¡Soy una pésima tejedora, la vergüenza de las cincuenta generaciones de tejedores de mi familia!

—No es el fin del mundo, se puede solucionar.

— ¿Solucionar? ¿Solucionar qué? ¿A horas del festival? El honor de mis ancestros quedará por debajo del lodo por mi culpa. Mi madre y mi padre no volverán jamás a dirigirme la palabra, y lo que es peor, ¡Bao Lee jamás querrá casarse conmigo!

—Xue, vamos, escúchame, ¡Xue!

No la escuchó. Xi Xue siguió llorando sobre la pequeña alfombra en el centro de su habitación, a la que había invitado a Pei-Pei con un mensaje enviado por su pequeña hermana menor en la que decía: "Amiga, a quien amo como a una hermana, te necesito ahora o moriré". Pei-Pei temió entonces que algo muy malo sucedía con su querida amiga, pero nunca pensó que se trataría del vestido ceremonial.

Esa noche ambas se presentarían por primera vez ataviadas con vestidos tejidos por ellas mismas como un símbolo de adultez y también del talento y tradición heredados de sus distintas familias. Pei-Pei no pertenecía a ninguna familia de renombre, pero a pesar de ello se había ganado el honor de tejer entre las maestras a pesar de no haber todavía alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Sus obras ya eran consideradas entre las mejores y más hermosas, pero ninguna de ellas podía ser vendida dada la tradición entre las aprendices de que sus trabajos no poseerían nunca el nivel de una tejedora consagrada, aunque en la práctica esto no fuera cierto. Las obras de Pei-Pei eran regaladas entre la gente de la aldea y los cercanos a ella se consideraban afortunados por contar con sus tejidos. Esa noche las cosas cambiarían, no solamente podría comenzar a vender sus tejidos al ser considerada una adulta dentro de la comunidad, sino que también la fiesta permitiría catalogar el talento de las nuevas tejedoras y darles desde ya cierto renombre y jerarquía dentro de la aldea.

Para Xi Xue, la mejor amiga de Pei-Pei, las cosas no eran tan prometedoras. Perteneciente a una gran casa de tejedores era considerada la heredera de un vasto legado familiar. Aunque como en todas las cosas a veces era más importante la tradición que el verdadero talento de sus miembros, tejedores de diseños conservadores con un sello propio. La notoria incapacidad de Xi Xue para tejer era evidente aun para sus padres, que a pesar de los constantes sollozos de la chica la obligaron a continuar una tradición que ella detestaba. La hacían sentir constantemente responsable del "honor familiar" lo que la tenía estresada hasta un nivel poco saludable. Pei-Pei trataba siempre de ayudarla, pero estaba convencida de que su amiga no debería dedicarse a algo que no deseaba. Lamentablemente no estaba en sus zapatos ni en su poder decidir lo que Xi Xue tuviera que hacer con su vida.

Pei-Pei la dejó llorar, en silencio se levantó y fue a buscar una cesta tapada que había en un rincón de la habitación, levantando la tapa de mimbre comenzó a dejar sobre la cama a un costado del vestido algunos implementos de tejido, cintas de colores e hilos entre otras varias cosas. Xue comenzó a calmarse dejando de lado los sollozos, se limpió los ojos y miró sin comprender del todo lo que hacía su amiga. Pei-Pei sentada en la cama tomó una manga del vestido de Xue y susurrando una dulce melodía comenzó a trabajar en las costuras con tal calma como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Pei-Pei.

—Alcánzame las tijeras.

—Yo…

—Las tijeras —insistió distraída.

—Sí, claro —se las pasó de entre varios utensilios—. Toma. Pei-Pei, ¿qué haces?

—El hilo.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro, toma.

—No ése, el azul.

—Oh, sí, sí, perdona. ¿Este azul?

Pei-Pei dejó de coser y la miró con ternura, Xue había tomado por segunda vez un tono distinto de celeste.

—No, el otro azul.

— ¿Éste?

—Sí, ese, está perfecto. Ahora si descocemos estos puntos, aquí, así, ¡eso! Damos una vuelta acá, doblamos. Sí, sí, mejor, eso es…

Xue se sentó en la cama del otro lado del vestido mirándola entre agradecida, confundida y también sin esperanza como si su amiga sólo lo estuviera haciendo para consolarla.

—Es demasiado trabajo, no puedes hacer los bordados de nuevo a tiempo.

—"Podremos", recuerda que es tú vestido y ambas trabajaremos en él.

—Pero no alcanzaremos.

—Sí, tienes razón, sería imposible —suspiró y se quedó observando detenidamente el tejido. Xue no la interrumpió, cuando Pei-Pei se ponía de esa manera era porque pensaba profundamente en la obra que tenía entre manos. La admiró, y también sintió lástima de sí misma.

—Pei-Pei, ya déjalo, no vale la pena.

— ¿Dejarlo? ¡Sí, eso es, dejarlo! Xue, tú eres genial.

— ¿Yo?

—Alcánzame el celes… —la miró fijamente—… el azul que me mostraste antes.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Trabajarás en la forma de las mangas, es sencillo de cambiar si sigues los pasos que te indicaré. Un pequeño truco que aprendí para cuando me equivocaba y no deseaba hacer todo de nuevo.

— ¿Te equivocas?

—Pues claro que sí, Xue, como todas; el secreto del arte se encuentra en tomar esos errores y no ocultarlos, sino hacer de ellos algo nuevo y hermoso, así como en la vida. Ahora crearemos un segundo tejido en algunas partes resaltando la profundidad de las flores. Las peonías se verán más hermosas que nunca.

— ¡Qué son aves! —insistió ofuscada. Pei-Pei la miró de tal manera que Xue se sintió al instante intimidada y avergonzada—. Sí, tienes razón, lo mejor que me ha quedado son las "flores" —suspiró rendida.

.

El sol comenzaba a declinar, las luces de los faroles dominaba en los postes y las fachadas de las casas y las pequeñas callejuelas de adoquines y tierra se llenaban de vida. Una extraña expectación dominaba el ambiente, nervios en varias casas a esas horas donde las mujeres de la familia rodeaban en secretas reuniones a las doncellas, ayudando a las nerviosas chicas con los complicados vestidos con los que serían presentadas oficialmente ante la comunidad.

Todo eran canciones y voces de felicidad, los músicos confundían los ensayos con música para bailar, los primeros presentes esperaban entre bromas, canciones improvisadas entonadas a coro, grupos que reían desvergonzadamente de las historias que se contaban entre ellos recordando algún suceso del pasado. Algunos jóvenes se paseaban nerviosos y ansiosos con alguna osada idea en mente.

La fiesta de la luna era en honor a la señora de la noche, protectora de los Lisu desde tiempos ancestrales y diosa de la fertilidad. A ella agradecían una vez al año por los alimentos, la prosperidad, la felicidad y la inspiración poética; pero más importante que todo eso junto era la fiesta del amor. La noche de la fiesta de la luna era doblemente importante para las doncellas de la aldea, porque además de vestir sus propias creaciones y ser aceptadas como adultas, muchas de ellas terminarían comprometidas esa misma noche. Era una costumbre antigua que ahora se respetaba mayoritariamente por las familias más importantes, las que negociaban de antemano matrimonios entre sus descendientes y eran públicamente anunciados durante la fiesta. Más importante era para los jóvenes que llegaban a esa noche con la ilusión de vivir su propia fantasía romántica, conocer a una de las doncellas y poder realizar promesas con ella bajo la luz de la luna; porque la pareja que así hacía recibiría una bendición eterna de la dama de plata que gobernaba sobre todas las estrellas. Se podría decir que de entre todas las cosas que se festejaban en la fiesta de la luna, la más importante de todas y también la menos abundante y por eso más esperada, eran los compromisos matrimoniales que se celebrarían aquella noche.

Todavía no comenzaban los festejos y ya bullían las calles de gente y expectación, la mayoría por divertirse, otros aferraban la mano en el corazón sintiéndolo escaparse del pecho cuando esperaban con angustia a esa doncella en particular que los enloquecía de amor juvenil. Esa noche ya esperaban en casa de Liu Pei-Pei tres hombres; dos jóvenes y un anciano de brazos cruzados e impacientes.

— ¡Voy por ella!

—Te ordené que te sentaras.

Zhang Wei gruñó, dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa con las manos extendidas.

— ¡"Lao Liu Tzu", no puedo esperar!, ella ha tardado demasiado.

—Domina tus nervios, "Xiao Zhang Wei", ya llegará.

—Pero…

La puerta se escuchó con fuerza cuando Pei-Pei entro corriendo llevando un bulto en las manos. Se la veía azorada.

—Abuelito, abuelo Tzu, perdóname.

— ¿Éstas son horas de llegar a casa, Pei-Pei?

—Lo siento, me demoré más de la cuenta charlando con Xue Xi, no volverá a suceder.

— ¿Te das cuenta que estás muy retrasada para la fiesta?

—Sí, lo sé, perdóname, abuelo mío.

El anciano sonrió.

—No quiero imaginar en qué clase de líos estará ahora esa pobre niña de Xue Xi. ¿Pudiste socorrerla?

Ella respondió con una sonrisa y un enérgico movimiento de cabeza.

—Me alegro —agregó el anciano—, ¡ah!, niña, qué descortesía la de tu parte, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que tenemos invitados esta noche?

Liu Pei-Pei miró confundida, recién se percató de que en la mesa donde había una botella de licor de arroz y unos vasos de porcelana dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados junto a su abuelo. El primero era alto y delgado de facciones extranjeras que ella no reconoció, pero de haberlo hecho sabría que era de la gente del este que vivía más allá del mar en la gran isla. El misterioso joven cubría su cuerpo con una larga capa negra. Él la miró un segundo y sintió un escalofrío, como si aquellos ojos azules hubieran atravesado su alma y llegado a la pared a sus espaldas como si ella no existiera, con una expresión carente de sentimientos el joven asintió cumpliendo con un cortés pero escueto saludo, para volver luego la cabeza hacia el frente enajenándose otra vez de la situación, hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¡Pei-Pei!

La cálida voz de Zhang Wei la despertó del estupor y temor que le causó el extraño, giró hacia Zhang Wei y sintió aquella sonrisa como un bálsamo que le devolvió el color al rostro y le enardeció el corazón.

— ¡Wei! ¿Pero, cómo, acaso mi abuelo te dejó entrar?

—Bueno, sí, quizás, es porque…

—Yo lo he invitado, Pei-Pei —respondió rápidamente el anciano al ver como aquella pareja parecía haberse conectado con la mirada, pero que eran incapaces de continuar con una charla normal sin tartamudear—. Y tú, jovencito, será mejor que respetes mi casa y no trates a mi nieta con tal desvergonzada familiaridad.

El joven Zhang Wei lo miró un segundo provocado en ira, pero se calmó al instante. Hizo una formal reverencia ante la chica.

—Lo siento, Liu Pei-Pei, he sido descortés.

La chica lo miró extrañada, jamás la había tratado de esa manera tan formal y se sintió intimidada.

—Wei, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Eh?

Ante la sorpresa del joven, Pei-Pei dejó caer el bulto y cruzó la sala, rodeó la mesa y llegó al lado de Zhang Wei poniendo una mano en la frente del joven y otra en la propia como para comparar las temperaturas.

—No tienes fiebre —suspiró aliviada.

— ¡Y por qué debería! —Zhang Wei se quejó tomándole la mano para separarla de su frente, sintiéndose avergonzado como si lo tratara cual niño pequeño.

El abuelo Liu Tzu tosió insistentemente llamando la atención de Pei-Pei, la que reaccionó al instante sintiéndose avergonzada por la forma en que había perdido el control y había actuada con tanta efusividad. Zhang Wei lo notó y al instante trató de calmarla.

—Liu Pei-Pei, ¿olvidas hoy el gran evento que te espera? Ya no serás más considerada como una niña en la aldea, por ello no puedo volver a dirigirme a tu persona con tanta informalidad como acostumbraba hacerlo.

— ¡Pero a mí me gusta que me llames así!

—Eso no fue lo que me dijiste esta mañana en el bosque —respondió Zhang Wei en tono burlón provocándola.

— ¡Pei-Pei! —la regañó el abuelo, pero ella pareció no prestarle atención y siguió con sus reclamos.

—Te prohíbo que me llames de otra forma que no sea Pei-Pei.

—Pero…

— ¡Prohibido!

Zhang Wei retrocedió, ¿cómo podría negarle algo a la determinación encarnada en el cuerpo más hermoso de todos?

—Está bien… —mientras él hablaba ella se acercó a su rostro con las manos en la cintura, enfadada y levantando una ceja como esperando a escucharlo hablar—… eh, Pei-Pei.

La sonrisa de la chica fue como el sol del medio día.

—Pei-Pei —Liu Tzu insistió en conseguir algo de atención de su nieta tratando de sonar severo.

—Sí, abuelo, de inmediato, me cambiaré enseguida.

—No me refería a eso —el anciano quería regañarla otra vez por aquel tema de los tratos tan familiares entre ellos, una cuestión prohibida en un pueblo donde únicamente la familia más cercana podía llamar a otra persona por su nombre de pila y no por el nombre completo como acostumbraba a hacerse. La actitud de su nieta la encontraba casi escandalosa y demasiado comprometedora para su gusto.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder —ella lo interrumpió cambiándole el tema—, ¡abuelo, ve a cambiarte! ¿Cómo es que todavía no estás listo?

—Es que, hija, estábamos ocupados.

—Y tú, Wei, también tienes que cambiarte.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi atuendo?

— ¡Zhang Wei!

—Entiendo, entiendo —retrocedió otra vez asustado el gran guerrero—, algo improvisaré.

—Y nuestro invitado también nos acompañará, ¿cierto? —todo el temor que sentía en un principio se vio borrado por el entusiasmo en el corazón, brillo en los ojos y tinte de las mejillas cuando pensaba en la fiesta. Además de que era la primera vez que su abuelo había invitado a Zhang Wei a la casa y eso la llenaba de hermosas esperanzas para el futuro.

El abuelo y Zhang Wei miraron a la vez al silencioso forastero.

—También viene con nosotros —respondió el joven Zhang Wei. Avari hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza sin dejar de mirar la pared como aburrido.

Apenas la chica corrió por el pasillo de la pequeña casa de adobe y los tres hombres se quedaron solos un frío silencio se formó en la sala, era como si toda la alegría y normalidad de la situación desaparecieran con ella, porque el mundo que rodeaba a los guerreros era uno mucho menos luminoso y escasamente esperanzador.

— ¿Shang Wu Tai irá a la fiesta? —Avari preguntó rompiendo el silencio, en los ojos azules del joven brilló una inquietante chispa que no ayudó a tranquilizar los corazones de los otros dos hombres.

—Sí, puedes estar seguro de ello —respondió Zhang Wei.

—Bien —dijo Avari, luego se dirigió al anciano con movimientos metódicos y calmados—. Honorable Liu Tzu, ¿posee alguna prenda que pueda prestarme para esta noche? Siento no haber venido preparado.

Liu Tzu observó detenidamente a Avari como si tratara de adivinar sus oscuros pensamientos, para finalmente acceder.

—Por lo menos eres un joven educado, no como otros —miró a Zhang Wei y éste le respondió la mirada con otra igual de desafiante—. Creo que tengo algo, para ambos.

—Me alegra saber que vendrás a nuestra fiesta, buen amigo —dijo el muchacho. Avari lo miró de tal manera que el joven se vio obligado dejar de sonreír—. Vaya genio que te gastas, ¿eh? ¿Acaso te he molestado?

Avari no respondió en un principio, pero algo extraño cuajó en su interior y se permitió responder con un siniestro tono de humor y una ligera y apenas visible sonrisa.

—No, me recuerdas a alguien que conozco y que odio profundamente.

Zhang Wei sintió escalofríos y trató de sonreír nervioso.

.

Shang Wu Tai era un afable anciano de cintura generosa y notoria calvicie que ocultaba con un fino sombrero de seda. El rostro marcado lo tenía cubierto por varias arrugas y una sonrisa capaz de ganarse el afecto de cualquiera en pocos minutos, pero también poseía ojos pequeños, oscuros como la noche y afilados como una cuchilla que no dejaban de observar detenidamente todo lo que le llamaba la atención. Vestía una larga túnica de varias capas muy al estilo imperial y adornaba el rostro con una barba tipo mandarín, larga y puntiaguda que nacía en el mentón y no dejaba de acariciarse obsesivamente, así como dos largos y finos bigotes que caían por los costados de la boca. La túnica tenía mangas muy largas en las que ocultaba constantemente las manos, manos de dedos extrañamente largos y delgados para alguien de apariencia tan robusta, con uñas afiladas y varios anillos, a veces más de uno por dedo, de distintas formas y colores que iban desde el bronce, la plata y el oro. La larga túnica ocultaba los pies del anciano que se movía como si se deslizara por encima del suelo, con una agilidad también extraña para alguien de su contextura y aparente edad.

El jefe se paseaba en el estudio que tenía en la mansión, una sala amplia y sobrecargada de adornos de oro y jade, telas colgando de las paredes, pequeñas alfombras y muebles de caoba exquisitamente elaborados. Jarrones de porcelana de distintas dinastías adornaban cada rincón de la sala. El balcón era amplio y con una esplendorosa panorámica del valle bajo la montaña, la suave brisa remecía las campanillas colgadas en el arco de la puerta que daba al balcón produciendo un tintineante sonido. Había un poco de aroma a incienso mientras que el anciano discutía consigo mismo como si pensara en voz alta. Toda la ansiedad del jefe cesó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, dos guardias empujaron las puertas que daban a la sala. Shang Wu Tai giró al instante adoptando la sonrisa más amable que poseía, estirando los brazos como si recibiera a un viejo y conocido amigo, cuando se congeló en su sitio al ver el pobre estado del recién llegado.

—Fu Long, ¿qué te ha sucedido?

El joven guerrero llegó a rastras hasta el jefe y cayó de rodillas sin dejar de sostenerse el costado con una mano. Jadeaba notoriamente y el rostro lo tenía sucio de tierra y sangre seca, así como el cabello desarreglado y la ropa rasgada en partes.

—El… el forastero…

— ¿Qué ha sucedido con él, le has traído amablemente como te indiqué? ¿O acaso ha sufrido un lamentable accidente que todos tendremos que llorar?

La respuesta era obvia con tan sólo observarlo.

—No, amo, he fallado —golpeó el suelo cerrando los ojos, queriendo contener las lágrimas de ira y orgullo que sentía su arrogante corazón—. Ese hombre posee un poder oscuro que superó a todos sus guerreros.

—Ya veo.

Fu Long sorprendido levantó la cabeza, esperaba alguna reacción airada y un potente castigo por su fracaso, pero en lugar de eso vio al jefe Shang caminar hacia el balcón, acariciarse la barba y mirar el cielo con tal paz que se sintió todavía más intimidado.

—Además no estaba solo.

— ¿No? —Shang se mostró por primera vez realmente interesado—, ¿venían otros con él?

—No. No, mi amo. El entrometido de Zhang Wei estaba allí y alió fuerzas con el forastero.

Shang Wu Tai rió, una risa estridente y potente que descolocó a su sirviente.

— ¿Y de qué te sorprendes, mi pequeño Fu Long? Meterse donde no lo llaman es parte de la naturaleza de ese mozalbete, idéntico a su padre, lleva en la sangre provocar a la desgracia sobre sí. No pensaba que ya estuviera en edad de causarme verdaderos problemas, pero haberse asociado con "él" está dentro de lo que un muchacho decente jamás haría, no si pretende seguir viviendo. ¿Y qué hay de mis guerreros?

—Viven. Pero no lucharán por lo menos en un mes.

— ¿Viven? —Shang volvió a mostrarse realmente sorprendido perdiendo por un momento la compostura—, esto es algo inusual, muy inusual.

El joven Fu Long se sintió desconcertado, ¿realmente le molestaba a Shang su fracaso, o la aparente decepción ante la supervivencia de sus hombres significaría algo más? Fue cuando dedujo lo siguiente: ¿Sabría Shang Wu Tai desde un principio que sus hombres no podrían derrotar al forastero?

—Amo, disculpe mi impertinencia, pero no pareciera sentir nuestra derrota.

—Debería estar molesto, sí, por vuestra inutilidad. Pero me han servido bien, he podido comprobar mis sospechas sobre el forastero y realmente el alcance de su fuerza. La señora oscura tenía razón, ese forastero es en realidad el espadachín mago que sirvió una vez a los dioses, además que la fuerza de los guerreros del mundo secreto es inigualable para simples mortales como ustedes. Ahora que lo pienso, es un interesante detalle saber que ese forastero practica la misericordia, esperaba que todos murieran en sus manos, ¿puedes creer la suerte que has tenido, Fu Long?

— ¿Me envió a la muerte?

Shang Wu Tai no respondió. Sobre una repisa en la pared detrás del escritorio había una figura tallada de jade, muy antigua, quizás de tiempos anteriores a la primera dinastía que representaba toscamente a una mujer con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Presionó la cabeza de la figura y ésta se hundió levemente. Se escuchó un fuerte crujido y luego la pared completa comenzó a deslizarse revelando un pasillo oculto, cuadrado y muy oscuro de ladrillo.

—Sígueme.

.

El pasillo era oscuro y Fu Long odiaba entrar a ese lugar. El frío calaba los huesos de una manera sobrenatural, un extraño miasma recorría el suelo cubriéndoles los pies y el aroma a muerte se impregnaba hasta en la piel. A Shang Wu Tai parecía no molestarle el bizarro ambiente, incluso a veces parecía disfrutar del perfume de la podredumbre cuando se detenía de vez en vez y suspiraba aspirando a grandes bocanadas aquel rancio aire, de la misma manera como cuando alguien disfruta del aire en las montañas o el bosque. Fu Long apenas podía ver el camino y seguía fielmente la silueta oscura de su amo. Llegaron a las profundidades del túnel abriéndose ante sus ojos una amplia sala subterránea. Las columnas sostenían la montaña sobre ellos y las paredes de milenaria roca tenía talladas y pintadas distintas representaciones, casi todas ellas narraban distintos tipos de crueles sacrificios humanos a la señora oscura de la que tanto hablaban ambos. Una tenue luz anaranjada provenía no de antorchas, sino de cristales enormes incrustados en las paredes de color ámbar. Esos cristales muchas veces habían provocado la curiosidad de Fu Long, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntar por su procedencia. Llegaron a un lugar donde había un altar de piedra empapado de sangre seca, una mancha carmesí dibujaba ante el altar un gran charco seco por encima de un círculo trazado sobre la piedra que parecía contener algún tipo de formación mágica. Nosotros podríamos creer a simple vista que se tratarían de runas de Asgard por su gran semejanza, pero en realidad eran símbolos arcaicos basados en figuras cuneiformes, anteriores y simiente de la que sería después la icónica escritura de China, que databan de muchos siglos antes incluso de la dinastía Shang.

Fu Long quiso detenerse, sobre el altar todavía se veía entre la sangre seca restos de vísceras humanas del anterior sacrificio. Él creyó que Shang invocaría otra vez la voz de "la señora oscura" a la que servían, pero el jefe pasó de ese lugar y continuó caminando obligándolo a seguir. Se internaron en un segundo pasillo que supuso el joven se curvaba y descendía en una interminable espiral hacia las profundidades de la tierra. Llegaron a una nueva sala que se dividía en varios pasillos, era una estructura subterránea que parecía ser un antiguo templo de piedra ornado con figuras de jade. Siguió a Shang a través de las ruinas, el jefe se detuvo ante una pared y accionando un ladrillo levantado en una columna a su izquierda el suelo se estremeció. Ante él la pared dibujó líneas que la recorrieron por completo para luego separarse en pequeñas placas triangulares que se deslizaron sobre el resto del muro abriendo una puerta de forma hexagonal y muy compleja. El interior era una sala muy amplia también de forma hexagonal, el suelo entero estaba trazado por profundos surcos que asemejarían otro símbolo mágico visto desde arriba, pero difícil de distinguir a nivel del suelo no pareciendo más que un excéntrico diseño que separaba las irregulares piedras del piso como un mosaico. Fu Long sorprendido entró primero, en el centro de la sala descansaba sobre una base de piedra una espada como jamás sus ojos vieron otra en esta vida ni jamás vería otra. La espada descansaba enrollada por largas y finas cadenas cuyas puntas caían en todas direcciones en el suelo y sobre la piedra, con la empuñadura hacia el cielo lo invitaba a tomarla, la hoja brilló un instante con luz propia azulada y muy fría para luego ensombrecer y verse en el opaco metal una serie de runas ahora sí de procedencia extraña a este mundo.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Amo, ¿qué es este sitio?

—Lo poco o nada que queda de una antigua fortaleza de muchas que pertenecieron a nuestra señora cuando ella caminaba sobre esta tierra como su auténtica dueña. Ahora, recuerdos, nada más.

—La espada es hermosa.

—Ah, sí, esa espada. Hace pocos años se me encargó cuidar de ella —Shang acercó lentamente la mano al ladrillo de la pared—. Es una pena que un arma creada para ejecutar a los dioses haya sido sellada con una terrible maldición, ¿ves la injusticia de tener al alcance de la mano el único poder que nos pondría por encima de los señores del cielo y no poder utilizarlo? Es una broma un poco cruel de parte de nuestros creadores, o quizás nos subestimaron creyéndonos incapaces de hacernos con su poder.

— ¿Una espada que puede ejecutar a los dioses? —Fu Long se sentía aturdido por tan increíble información, a la vez que se sintió hipnotizado por el resplandor frío del acero y la seducción hizo presa de su alma; la codició con locura y se imaginó por encima de todos sus enemigos, inclusive por encima de Shang Wu Tai a quién vio en ese momento como un pobre y débil anciano.

—Pero no temas, no tienes que desilusionarte, mi querido Fu Long. Durante siglos he anhelado rehacer las ruinas del imperio y retornar a la gloria original que tuvo mi dinastía hace más de tres mil años, ¡mí dinastía! Gobernar esta nación como un auténtico emperador, ¡no!, como el auténtico "Shang Di", el hijo del cielo. Con esta arma podría asegurar para siempre mi gobierno, ¡ningún dios osaría siquiera desafiarme! "El destino de los dioses", la hoja de acero que corta la eternidad. Tú no sabes nada, no eres más que un pobre ignorante encerrado en un pequeño y patético mundo, mientras que esta espada recorrió mundos y reinos. Fue empuñada por reyes y asesinos, tuvo cientos de nombres distintos: Excalibur, Balmung, Kusanagi, cualquiera que fuera su nombre esta arma ha decidido en más de una ocasión la gloria y la desgracia de los mortales. Puedo percibir el odio con la que fue forjada y la sangre de miles con la que ha sido templada durante siglos.

—Es un arma maldita.

—Maldita, sí. Se me confió su cuidado esperando que yo mismo no pudiera emplear su poder a mi favor, ¡me menospreciaron! Pero ahora he encontrado una manera de revertir la maldición que la protege y hacerme de su poder.

—Amo, es sorprendente, ¡lo que sea necesario siempre podrá contar con mi lealtad!

—No esperaba menos, Fu Long.

Shang Wu Tai accionó el interruptor secreto y al instante cayó desde el cielo una pesada reja de barrotes que cerró la entrada a la sala hexagonal. Fu Long palideció al verse atrapado.

— ¡Amo, Amo Shang!, ¿qué sucede?

—Necesito tu cooperación, espero no incomodarte.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

Fu Long corrió hasta la reja y tomando los barrotes los sacudió bruscamente. Del otro lado Shang se acercó sonriendo y acariciando la larga barba.

— ¿Dónde quedó tu lealtad, dónde están tus promesas? Deja de chillar, muchacho, y resígnate a darme tu alma.

— ¿Mi alma? ¡Amo, amo, por favor, yo siempre le he sido fiel!

—Sí, y te lo agradezco profundamente.

— ¡Amo!

Se escuchó un profundo y gutural gruñido haciendo eco en toda la sala. Fu Long giró apoyando la espalda en los barrotes y miró asustado. Al mirar hacia arriba se dio cuenta por primera vez de que no había techo, sino que el cielo completo era un vacío absoluto que bien podría creer era eterno. Fue cuando "algo" cayó desde la oscuridad y estremeció el suelo con su gran peso. Fu Long no pudo palidecer más ante la espantosa visión.

—Siempre fuiste mi predilecto, Fu Long.

La sangre del orgulloso guerrero hirvió ante la hipocresía del jefe Shang.

— ¡Te maldigo, viejo miserable! Te he dado lo mejor de mí, ¡y me traicionas vilmente!

Shang no se mostró ofendido.

—Pobres mortales, cuando llega la hora de la verdad se doblan como espigas.

—Te prometo, Shang, juro por mis ancestros que seré vengado.

— ¿A, sí, y cómo?

Fu Long se separó de los barrotes, los gruñidos de esa sombra eran espeluznantes pero el guerrero mostró algo de valor y dignidad al final adoptando una postura de defensa. Gritó, se escuchó un poderoso rugido. Luego golpes y un gran estruendo.

Shang miró felizmente conmovido sin dejar de sonreír ante los grotescos sonidos que vinieron después y la escena que mi espíritu se niega a describir, pero que al anciano le causó tremendo placer.

—Ah, qué sorpresa; de verdad poseías algo de talento, mi joven Fu Long.

.

**4**

.

La fiesta comenzó con una caravana de músicos ataviados con todos los colores existentes en cada prenda y máscaras, los que llegaron a la plaza de la aldea y se apostaron en un rincón. La comida abundaba y algunos jóvenes hacían actos acrobáticos arrancando aplausos de los presentes, muchas de las piruetas no eran más que movimientos de artes marciales exagerados para hacerlos más vistosos. Luego la música se hizo más suave cuando ya se disponían largas mesas y las doncellas comenzaron a aparecer con largos y fastuosos vestidos de varias capas, telas y tejidos, seda y hebras de oro, joyas que colgaban de fastuosos peinados; si las doncellas poseían la belleza de las flores, esa noche eran gemas por su resplandor. Cada doncella iba acompañada por uno o más miembros de la familia, se saludaban entre sí con delicados gestos que obedecían tanto a la tradición como a la necesidad ante la dificultad que tenían para moverse tan ricamente ataviadas. Los ojos de los hombres iban de un lado a otro de la plaza y más de un varón casado se llevó una reprimenda o un pellizco por su osadía.

En casa de Liu Tzu se sentía un extraño silencio, de lejos se escuchaban los cantos y la música. Zhang Wei se paseaba inquieto en la habitación donde el abuelo de Pei-Pei les dispuso para que ambos jóvenes se cambiaran. Avari no le prestó atención, se vistió rápidamente con una prenda de seda compuesta por largos pantalones negros y una camisa azul brillante y oscura en cuya superficie tenía bordado un dragón con hilos de plata que rodeaba todo el torso, con la cabeza a un costado del pecho y la cola terminada al final de la espalda. Se vio un atisbo de duda cuando se dispuso a dejar su armadura y armas de lado, pero terminó aceptando la situación llevándose apenas lo puesto. Cuando llegó a la puerta miró a Zhang Wei.

—Aún no te cambias.

— ¡Cómo quieres que me cambie! Apenas puedo mover las manos, es un desastre, ¡un maldito desastre!

Avari lamentó tener que preguntar, pero se sintió obligado ante la hospitalidad que le fue prestada por esa extraña gente, los primeros que recordaba haberlo recibido amablemente en el seno de su hogar en vez de huir despavoridos ante su presencia.

— ¿A qué le temes?

— ¿Acaso nunca has estado nervioso en tu vida? Esta noche es muy importante, Pei-Pei se presentará ante la comunidad y se supone que estará en edad de comprometerse con algún buen hombre y formar una familia.

—Me parece que ella ya ha escogido a un hombre de la aldea.

— ¿A quién? —Zhang Wei reaccionó enfurecido. El joven Avari no respondió, pero lo miró tan duramente que Zhang Wei tuvo que reaccionar dándose un fuerte golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano—. Lo siento, sé a lo que te refieres, pero ése es el problema.

—No la amas.

— ¡Todo lo contrario, la adoro! Estar con ella ha sido el sueño de toda mi vida, pero, mírame, ¿qué puedo ofrecerle a ella? No tengo bienes, ni siquiera un hogar, tampoco honor, en esta aldea no soy nada más que una sombra molesta. No la merezco.

Cuando Zhang Wei se sentó en una silla desesperado, Avari tuvo deseos de dejar hasta allí la situación, no había conseguido nada con tratar de hablar con él y sintió que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero cuando giró para salir Zhang Wei volvió a hablar. Avari se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y movió ligeramente los ojos como si le prestara atención, pero nada más.

—Traté, juro que lo hice, de tener algo que ofrecerle antes de que llegara este día; pero ese maldito de Shang nunca se quedó tranquilo, incluso empeoraron sus maquinaciones y me vi obligado a moverme constantemente desbaratando sus planes.

— ¿Shang ha aumentado sus movimientos? —la curiosidad de Avari se vio ligeramente incentivada.

—Sí, reunió más hombres, convirtió su mansión en una fortaleza. ¿Sabías que antes ese edificio era un monasterio Shaolín? Allí practicaron las artes mi abuelo y el abuelo de Pei-Pei, pero fue Shang el que se apoderó de este lugar y murieron todos los que se rebelaron a su poder.

— ¿La gente lo aceptó?

—Ya no lo recuerdan, los pocos ancianos que sobrevivieron entonces guardaron voto de silencio según me explicó mi padre. Fueron convencidos por Shang Wu Tai para aceptarlo como el líder y luego sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos ignoraron la verdadera historia de esta aldea. Muy pocos saben la verdad.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora Shang Wu Tai? —Avari insistió en el tema que le interesaba.

—Bueno, digamos que tiene más de dos o tres centenares de hombres, pero lo extraño es que jamás los utiliza a todos para sus planes, sino a los mismos de antes. Los ha ido acumulando y encerrando dentro de la mansión y a algunos de ellos jamás les he vuelto a ver la cara. Extraño, ¿no?

Avari asintió. Zhang Wei suspiró y se relajó un momento, pensar en los grandes conflictos lo hacía olvidar el dilema en el que se encontraba, pero la ignorancia en estos casos no era algo que durara para siempre, pues apenas lo recordó se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

—No entiendo —dijo llamando la atención de Zhang Wei.

—Qué no entiendes, ¿qué no sea lo suficientemente bueno como para sentirme digno de la mujer que amo?

—Luchaste bien en la taberna, posees talento.

—Talento, claro, para partirle la cara a unos imbéciles. Sí, soy fuerte, ¿y de qué me sirve eso ahora?

Un atisbo de ira se apoderó de Avari, ¿por qué trataba de ser amable con un desconocido que desperdiciaba un tiempo que a él le fue arrebatado para siempre? No pudo contener más y se dejó llevar por la molestia respondiendo ácidamente.

—Estás ciego. Te preocupas por detalles teniendo la felicidad a tu alcance.

— ¡Claro, para ti es tan fácil decirlo!

—Te equivocas, para mí sería imposible decirlo, imposible estar en una situación tan estúpida como la tuya; y estás ciego al percatarte de la suerte que posees por ello.

Dejó la habitación para no tener que ver la cara de idiota de ese pobre muchacho, ni siquiera él mismo se comprendió el porqué había dicho esas palabras: ¡miserables, miserables todos los humanos por pensar en cosas tan insignificantes cuando la desgracia estaba a las puertas! Miserable él, el primero de todos, el humano más patético de la creación porque no tenía nada más en la vida que una insípida venganza. Avari se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y se llevó una mano al rostro, ¿qué clase de ideas eran esas? Culpó entonces a la influencia de estar en contacto con mortales, porque jamás había estado tanto tiempo entre ellos si no era por alguna razón que encerrara a la muerte de por medio; pero ahora no fueron necesarias más de un par de horas para hacerlo actuar y sentir de manera extraña y no le gustaba. Terminaría lo que vino a hacer a ese miserable pueblo y se iría de allí para siempre. Al final del pasillo había un espejo en la pared y se detuvo un instante observando su reflejo. ¿A quién quería engañar?, él también era un mortal después de todo, uno que había tenido la mala suerte de vivir entre einjergars, demonios y dioses desde temprana edad.

Lo esperaba el abuelo Liu Tzu en la sala.

—Siento tener que abusar de mi hospitalidad, pero ¿podría pedir, mi joven huésped, que nos adelantáramos a la fiesta?

Avari lo observó detenidamente, no era necesario decir nada para comprender la duda del joven ante la extraña propuesta. El anciano, percibiéndolo, agregó con la misma amabilidad.

—Mi nieta será escoltada por Zhang Wei; dentro de nuestra aldea existen muchas tradiciones en esta noche, una de ellas dice que si una doncella llega acompañada de mano de un joven ajeno a su familia puede ser considerado desde ya un compromiso matrimonial.

El joven se mostró confundido sin perder la compostura.

—Creía que lo detestabas.

—Por querer arrebatarme lo único que me queda en la vida, sí; por insistir en la peligrosa idea de desafiar a Shang Wu Tai, mucho más. Perdí a mi hijo y su esposa por culpa de ese hombre, también a un amigo que era a mi corazón más que un hermano, el abuelo de ese mocoso arrebatado, ¡idéntico a él! Pero Zhang Wei es joven, fuerte y con ansias de libertad, sólo él puede sacar a mi Pei-Pei de este peligroso lugar; que no te engañen los ojos con lo que veas hoy, todo es una mentira, todo está perdido desde que ese hombre llegó a nuestras tierras.

—Sabes qué es Shang Wu Tai y aún así insistes en vivir en este pueblo. ¿Por qué no marchaste antes?

— ¿Dónde más podría ir? ¿Crees que podría hacerlo con libertad? Soy un prisionero de ese hombre. No te equivoques, no temo por mi vida, pero soy viejo, mis huesos están débiles, no puedo proteger lo que me es querido si ese hombre lo amenaza, así que me he convertido en un viejo y empolvado trofeo de su vanidad como el único sobreviviente de todos los que osaron desafiarlo y padecieron por ello.

—Temes por tu nieta.

—No, más que ella, temo por toda la aldea, toda la gente de este lugar son rehenes de ese perverso hombre y viven sus felices vidas sin saberlo. Me vi obligado a permanecer en silencio y no poder actuar, ni siquiera solicitar ayuda ante el temor de lo que él pudiera hacerle a la gente si se desataba un conflicto.

El anciano se acercó a Avari buscando algo de humanidad en los ojos del joven.

—Sé que viniste a enfrentarlo, no conozco los motivos, pero te ruego que no conviertas a esta pobre aldea en un campo de batalla. Mucha gente sufrió pérdidas terribles años atrás, ahora los viejos piensan en ello como una mala pesadilla y los jóvenes ignoran cuanta maldad puede desatar la mano de un hombre. No destruyas la poca tranquilidad que todavía pueden gozar.

No respondió, pero lo que pensó causó una llama de indignación en los ojos siempre fríos. Le fue imposible evitar hablar para sí mismo siendo escuchado por el anciano.

—Si los humanos se subyugan a un hombre con tanta facilidad, ¿cuánto más a los señores de Asgard?

— ¿Cómo?

Avari no se digno a explicar lo que había pensado torpemente en voz alta. Se sintió contrariado de no haber podido controlar sus palabras y supuso que ese lugar estaba alterando su propio equilibrio y lo estaba volviendo descuidado. Se encogió de hombros.

—Únicamente he venido por algo que ese hombre tiene en sus manos y no le pertenece, desapareceré de vuestras vidas después. No necesito ni está en mis planes un conflicto innecesario.

Liu Tzu inclinó la cabeza realizando una solemne reverencia.

—Agradezco tu comprensión, joven guerrero. Sé lo que debes pensar de mí, lo que piensa un guerrero de otro que ha caído en la desgracia; tampoco puedo pedir que me comprendas pero tu intención de no causarnos más daño del que ya hemos sufrido me basta para saber que eres misericordioso. Que los dioses sean contigo siempre por la bondad que me demuestras.

El joven Avari rió con sarcasmo ante las palabras del anciano descolocándolo.

— ¿Dioses? Ellos son los últimos que quisieran bendecirme —sin decir más caminó fuera de la casa siendo seguido por un confundido Liu Tzu. El anciano se detuvo en la puerta y miró con nostalgia su hogar recordando mejores tiempos.

—Lao Liu Tzu, ¿dónde va? —Zhang Wei apareció en la sala, vestía una bella camisa de seda de un intenso carmesí bordado con tigres y aves de oro que hacía juego con los pantalones oscuros—, ¿acaso no esperarás a Pei-Pei?

— ¡Mocoso insolente! ¿Qué te dije sobre tratar con demasiada confianza a mi nieta?

—Sí, lo recuerdo, lo que sea, ¿pero a dónde iba?

—A la fiesta, ¿acaso no es obvio? Y deja de preguntar más idioteces, pues serás tú quién lleve a mi nieta a la fiesta.

—Yo… ¿Yo? Pero, eso significaría que…

—Bueno, si tanto te desagrada la idea pues buscaré a un candidato mejor que sí quiera acompañarla, alguien que realmente esté dispuesto a darlo todo por ella, tanto o más de lo que yo pude darle nunca.

Zhang Wei estaba sin palabras tratando de comprender qué pasaba dentro de la cabeza de ese anciano. Durante años había luchado con él por el cariño de Pei-Pei desde que se hizo evidente lo que sentía por ella, pero en ese momento era como si el mundo se hubiera dado vuelta y el que sería el peor obstáculo era ahora el promotor de formalizar su relación. Aunque tardó en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo se encogió de hombros y sonrió tratando de ocultar con un tono de broma la emoción que lo sobrepasaba.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues le aseguro que jamás encontrará a alguien más dispuesto a darlo todo por ella.

— ¿Ahora?

—Toda mi vida.

— ¿Dejarías de guerrear como un crío y estarías dispuesto a sentar cabeza en pos de la felicidad de mi nieta?

—Sí.

El anciano se mostró sorprendido también.

— ¿Cómo, así sin más, renunciarías a tu arte sin siquiera dudarlo?

—No fastidie, Lao Liu Tzu, ¡claro que lo he pensado! Lo he pensado por tanto tiempo que ya estoy seguro de mi decisión mucho antes de que pudiera imaginarlo. El arte es todo lo que tengo ahora y lo que soy, pero jamás ha sido mi decisión sino más bien una necesidad; en cambio Pei-Pei…

—Muchacho, te he prejuzgado mal por mucho tiempo —suspiró rodeado de un aire de solemnidad—. Eres digno de mi nieta, pero sé digno también de las palabras que ahora me has dicho y promete una cosa.

—Lo que sea, honorable Lao Liu Tzu.

—Toma a mi nieta y llévatela lejos de estas tierras. No quiero que ella esté cerca de lo que tú y yo sabemos.

— ¡Pero qué hay de usted, y del resto de la gente!

Las palabras dictadas con verdadero sentimiento por el impetuoso joven provocaron la emoción del anciano. Se daba cuenta de que a pesar de la ácida rivalidad que se tenían por la posesión de Pei-Pei el joven le guardaba gran respeto y afecto, además de nobles principios. Sonrió agradecido.

—No te preocupes por mí, muchacho. De ustedes será el futuro, deja que lo viejo muera con lo viejo y no te enredes más en nuestras tragedias o serás arrastrado por ellas. Eres mi esperanza, eres el único que puede salvar a mi nieta del oscuro destino que Shang Wu Tai trajo a esta aldea perdida. Hazme feliz, llévatela, hagan una vida gozosa, juntos, lejos de todas estas tragedias.

— ¿Y la gente, qué hay de ellos?, ¿acaso algo malo va a suceder con ellos?

—Cumple mi deseo, no te entrometas más en asuntos que apenas comprendes. Agradezco tu valor, sé que la demás gente lo haría si supieran realmente quién es el que ha luchado constantemente contra los ocultos abusos de Shang, pero deja de batallar. Me dijiste que tomaste una decisión, entonces que tus palabras hagan eco en tus acciones y deja de perseguir la muerte que uno de estos días puede que te espere con los brazos abiertos. Vete con Pei-Pei, se feliz y déjame en paz de una buena vez.

Liu Tzu dejó la casa, ante el frontis al lado del árbol Avari esperaba con paciencia.

—Espero puedas disculpar la demora, hablar demasiado es el defecto de un corazón viejo y cansado. ¿Continuamos?

Avari observó detenidamente hacia el interior de la casa donde Zhang Wei esperaba de pie tan confundido como en un principio. Inclinó la cabeza, jamás confesó sus pensamientos, asintió ligeramente y siguió con paso lento y firme al anciano.

.

La fiesta llegaba a su esplendor cuando el magnífico Shang Wu Tai llegaba entre aplausos y muestras de verdadero cariño. El jefe de la aldea de los Lisu se mostró afable como el más afectuoso de los abuelos con toda la gente. Los más ancianos correspondían a los saludos del jefe con correcta amabilidad, ellos ocultaban pero no olvidaban lo sucedido años atrás. Pero el secreto era evidente que lo guardaron en su corazón por tanto hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y niños, todos adoraban al generoso y amable Shang. Llegó acompañado por apenas un pequeño grupo de guerreros que no traían más que una espada corta como formalidad, pues también se reían y disfrutaban de los festejos. Nada hacía sospechar la desgracia que caería sobre todos aquella noche.

—Ahí lo tienes —dijo Liu Tzu abriéndose paso entre una multitud alegre y algo efervescente por la comida y el licor—, pavoneándose como si fuera el mismísimo buda.

Avari lo observó sin perder detalles oculto entre la gente de la plaza, cuando el jefe se sentaba en la mesa en una de las largas mesas en un sitial de honor entre los más respetados ancianos de la aldea, donde ellos lo agasajaban con insistente sumisión. No se los confesó a Liu Tsu, pero lo que él vio no fue la bondad ni la risa en labios del generoso hombre, sino que percibió con fuerza aquella aura de oscuridad que lo rodeaba, tan intensa como no había sentido desde que tratara con los nigromantes de la reina Hel. Entonces lo comprendió y se sintió un estúpido por haber asistido a esa fiesta desarmado; ese hombre no era simplemente un agente de Asgard, principalmente de Loki en Midgard, ese hombre era un nigromante de la reina Hel, demonios disfrazados de hombres, humanos que vendieron sus almas y cuerpos a la señora infernal por poder e inmortalidad.

—Nigromante —repitió entre labios con una seriedad mortal, más de lo que acostumbraba. Liu Tzu lo escuchó pero actuó como si no lo hubiera hecho, se limitó a inclinar la cabeza con la fatalidad pintada en el rostro.

—Recuerda lo que te he pedido —rogó el anciano cuando notó como Avari empuñaba la mano presionando con fuerza los dedos.

El joven levantó los ojos y miró la mansión de Shang por sobre los tejados de las casas en la cima de la montaña.

—Supongo que la guardia se encontrara distraída pensando en la fiesta y en la ausencia de su líder —agregó Liu Tzu con un tono de complicidad con ambas manos apoyadas firmemente sobre el bastón.

La música y los cánticos iban en aumento, a veces se escuchaban rumores y risas de algunos grupos ante las apariciones de las nuevas doncellas, pero también reclamaban la falta de noticias del tipo románticas que alimentaban comúnmente las cándidas conversaciones de la noche.

El jefe de la aldea reía con la gente y se ruborizaba ante los comentarios de los presentes. Mucho vino corría por las mesas y luego improvisaban cánticos variando las letras para aludir a uno u otro presente famoso dentro de la comunidad. Pronto hubo una aclamación general, sorpresa y suspiros cuando se presentó en la plaza en pleno la familia Xue. La tímida Xi Xue apareció con un vestido bellísimo compuesto de varias telas de colores con las más perfectas peonías bordadas sobre la superficie. Los bordados eran tan exquisitos y realizados con tal maestría que resaltaban fuertemente sobre el azul intenso de la tela como si tuvieran volumen real y en cualquier momento pudieran desprenderse si se las pasara a llevar con brusquedad. Xi Xue se sonrojó ante la atención que causó entre los presentes cubriéndose el rostro con una de las largas mangas en un femenino gesto de modestia que resaltó todavía más la belleza que pocos ignoraron entonces. Los padres de la joven se mostraron orgullosos

No obstante los ojos de la joven no estaban en el atento público que ganó opacando incluso los tejidos de aquellas chicas que antes la humillaban por su torpeza, su mirada estaba dedicada a Bao Lee, pero el joven escapó de sus ojos con una indiferencia que lastimó su corazón llenándola de crueles dudas. Nada podía hacer entonces más que a esperar a que él decidiera acercarse a ella.

Otra era la realidad de Avari, que del otro lado de la fiesta se mezcló entre la gente queriendo acercarse a Shang Wu Tai. En ese instante la sonrisa del anciano se congeló cuando sintió algo oscuro y que no era él mismo. Giró rápidamente mirando hacia la plaza y por un momento vio al joven de Asgard.

— ¿Jefe Shang, se encuentra bien? —preguntó una mujer a su lado que servía más comida a los presentes.

— ¡Calla, no molestes!

El jefe se inclinó para tratar de mirar por el costado de la inoportuna mujer, pero en el mismo sitio donde antes creyó ver algo ya no había nadie.

—Lo siento, Jefe Shang —se disculpó al instante la mujer al notar como los colores habían abandonado el rostro del anciano. Shang reaccionó al instante.

— ¡Oh, querida mía, cuánto lo siento! No te vi, lo juro por mis ancestros, estaba pensando en voz alta. Espero me perdones.

Mientras estrechaba con ambas manos las de la mujer que ahora sonreía algo nerviosa ante su extraño exabrupto, el hombre insistía en recorrer la multitud celosamente con la mirada.

.

**5**

.

El jardín se encontraba silente, iluminado tenuemente con la luz de los faroles que las doncellas que servían en la casa del jefe encendían ritualmente durante las noches con lenta elegancia. Apenas se veían guardias por los alrededores de no ser por los dos apostados en los costados de las puertas y otros dos que rondaban por los pasillos de madera alrededor de los dos jardines interiores que había tras los pórticos. Corrió por los largos tejados como pasillos apenas emitiendo sonido alguno y se arrojó contra la pared de un bloque más elevado ocultándose de los ojos de un arquero que vigilaba también sobre los techos, que en ese preciso instante giraba en su dirección. Se asomó por el borde precavidamente sin perder atención de los movimientos de los guardias.

La mansión de Shang Wu Tai comenzaba con un alto muro exterior que terminaba entre dos dientes de la montaña y el acantilado, luego dos patios interiores, cuadrados, rodeados por una edificación de no más de un piso de altura por la que él se había desplazado para terminar en un patio más amplio de piedra rodeado por edificios más altos, teniendo de fondo el más grande de todos. Al instante reconoció aquel gran patio como el principal que anteriormente podría haber sido el lugar de práctica de cientos de estudiantes del arte, monjes en su mayoría. Ahora era un lugar vacío y silencioso como una tumba. Apenas vio guardias recorriendo los bordes del patio y la puerta de entrada al edificio mayor. Se sintió extrañado por la falta de seguridad, después de lo ocurrido en la posada esperaba mayores precauciones de parte del jefe de los Lisu, y las seguiría esperando porque jamás bajaba la guardia a pesar de lo aparente.

El arquero interrumpía su avance, tendría que deshacerse de él y lo molestó la idea de comenzar a dejar marcas de su presencia. Cuando el guardián giró otra vez, él se deslizó por su espalda con la destreza de un felino y lo atrapó por detrás con una mano presionándole la garganta, evitando así que siquiera pudiera gritar por la sorpresa. El hombre se retorció gimiendo entre escabrosos intentos por articular alguna palabra; hubiese sido sencillo liquidarlo, más rápido y silencioso, pero en vez de ello Avari le dio un rápido golpe que lo noqueó. Entonces deslizó el cuerpo inconsciente por el borde del tejado dejándolo lejos de la vista de los guardias del primer nivel. Volvió a mirar al hombre, su mente insistía en la idea: sería más sencillo matar. Torció los labios en un gesto de desagrado y continuó avanzando como una sombra nocturna.

Cuando un guardia cruzó frente a la muralla, Avari se aferró del borde del techo y dando un giro hacia adelante con gran fuerza en los brazos se descolgó cayendo con gran cautela detrás del guerrero de Shang. Lo siguió a hurtadillas hasta que se cruzaron por delante de una pequeña puerta del edificio principal. El guardia sintió algo extraño y giró rápidamente, creyó ver la puerta cerrarse justo en ese momento, quedó perplejo, se rascó la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros continuó la ronda habiendo creído que no se trató más que de su imaginación.

.

Llegó al estudió de Shang sin muchas dificultades, desde el balcón podía apreciar que el edificio se encontraba recostado contra la pared de roca de la montaña y bajo a ventana había un nuevo jardín ahora repleto de hermosas flores, aves y árboles frutales antes de un nuevo bloque que daba hacia el acantilado donde podía apreciar a la distancia un bello mirador. Nada de esto le interesó al joven, menos la exagerada ornamentación del lugar, la seda que colgaba incluso de las paredes, las esculturas, jarrones y pinturas de exquisita delicadeza. Se acercó al escritorio y registró en todos los muebles. No pudo hallar nada de utilidad. Sin perder la paciencia recorrió con los ojos la pared y dio con la imagen de jade de una mujer que reconoció al instante a pesar de la rústica elaboración.

—Hel, la diosa de Nilfhel —dijo para sí.

La examinó cuidadosamente sin tocarla, se sintió intrigado de que aquella imagen datara de comienzos de la historia de esas tierras. Luego con seguridad presionó la cabeza de la imagen. Al instante la pared crujió y se deslizó revelando el oscuro pasillo de ladrillo. Avari se quedó observándolo un instante. Entró con paso firme.

Cuando llegó al primer salón subterráneo no se sorprendió de lo que encontró. Reconoció el círculo mágico grabado en la superficie de piedra del suelo y se acercó al altar. Hincándose ante la losa deslizó los dedos por sobre la sangre seca, una capa de polvo rojizo se le impregnó a la piel, frotó los dedos entre sí sacudiéndoselos y luego los llevó al rostro para sentir el aroma del rastro de la vida.

—Algunos días, la víctima estaba viva —concluyó. Fue cuando recordó aquello que ese entrometido muchacho de Zhang Wei le dijera sobre extrañas desapariciones de algunos aldeanos. Miró el suelo a su alrededor y pudo ver como la sangre seca oscurecía una gran área del salón. Pasó la mano por la superficie—. La sangre pertenece a muchas vidas.

Ya de pie observó por última vez el altar y girando continuó por un nuevo túnel directo a las profundidades de la montaña. Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, la ansiedad comenzaba a acelerar su siempre tranquilo corazón, cerraba las manos empuñándolas con fuerza tratando de contener aquellas sensaciones nuevas que no podría del todo definir. Como un témpano de hielo por fuera y una tormenta de poderosas fuerzas luchando en su interior, el joven Avari llegó a las ruinas que anteriormente fueron visitadas por el jefe Shang Wu Tai y su sirviente Fu Long. Se dio un tiempo para examinar las ruinas y percibió una oscuridad tan intenso que sólo recordaba en el mismísimo palacio Eljudner donde más de una vez tuvo la mala suerte de estar en presencia de los oscuros señores de Asgard. Reconoció tirados por doquier "discos bi", pequeños platos de jade con una abertura en el centro que se decía eran regalos de "Shang Di", el hijo del cielo, primer monarca y divinidad en los albores de las primeras dinastías de lo que siglos después se conocería como China. Encontró también vasijas ceremoniales ocupadas en arcaicos rituales de los que poco o nada quedaba registrado en nuestros días. Avari conocía algo de historia, más que eso, era una de sus pocas y ocultas aficiones por lo que olvidó un momento la razón por la que había venido y recorrió aquellas ruinas con verdadero afán. Encontró una de las vasijas ceremoniales que poseía cuatro asas, de tal modo que vista desde arriba simularía la forma de una "X", con una muy pequeña protuberancia para derramar el contenido. Se decía que se ocupaba agua para los rituales realizados en aquellos días; Sin embargo, la historia común de Midgard distaba mucho de la realidad donde reinaban los dioses.

Avari se acercó a la vasija y miró en su interior, había un polvo negro que reconoció como sangre seca de hacía siglos. Tomó la vasija y la giró vaciando el contenido. Todo esto tuvo una importante razón de ser: Durante las ceremonias de la primera dinastía de los Shang, en el interior de la vasija se escribía la razón del ritual. Junto con la sangre seca cayeron algunos huesos, también eran utilizados como un medio de adivinación en aquella época, en los huesos se escribía una pregunta y también las posibles respuestas.

Vio que todavía era legible un texto con la escritura antigua de aquella dinastía. No tuvo dificultades para conseguir interpretarla.

—Loada sea la eterna, señora de la muerte, señora de demonios; manto de pesadumbres caerá sobre nuestros enemigos. Enemigos de la reina oscura, enemigos de "Hela-Hel" la eterna, "Angerboda-Hel", la que devora los muertos.

Dejó la vasija, estaba claro que esta clase de relación entre la mitología China y una diosa nórdica no sería del todo creíble para la arqueología moderna. Pero para los conocedores del mundo de Asgard y sus secretos era una muestra más de cómo los designios humanos sufrieron bajo el dominio de los señores del otro mundo. Más importante era la revelación aparente que durante la dinastía Shang se adoraba a una señora infernal.

—"Shang" Wu Tai —meditó en voz alta—, no puede ser coincidencia, ese viejo proviene de la dinastía Shang.

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse peores de lo que imaginó, era muy distinto enfrentarse a un idiota que creía tener los poderes de Hel que a un nigromante de ancestral conocimiento cuya relación con el infierno la llevaba en la sangre, un auténtico nigromante como no creía que todavía existieran entre los mortales de Midgard. Se encaminó entonces y muy rápidamente hacia el final de las ruinas, tenía que recuperar "eso" y salir de allí lo más rápido posible, encontrarse en la guarida de un nigromante era peor que meterse en un nido de víboras venenosas, otra vez alerta se movió recelando de cada piedra fuera de lugar en el camino esperando siempre lo peor. A medida que se acercaba al centro de las ruinas la sensación de oscuridad era creciente.

.

Zhang Wei no tenía palabras para poder expresar en aquel instante la visión que súbitamente se apareció ante sus ojos y lo deslumbró hasta casi enloquecerlo; pero no una locura violenta o una de esas llenas de ansiedades indescriptibles, sino un estado de enajenación que lo llevó desde la inflamación absoluta del corazón hasta la paz cuando se sintió ligero como en un sueño. Todo lo que podría sentir en aquel momento en su cuerpo dejó de tener sentido, todo lo que llegara a sus oídos y los muchos aromas que podrían haber saturado su olfato, todo ello dejó de sentido. En un momento las dudas que lo agobiaban quedaron en el olvido más abismante, porque todo lo que existía en su universo individual era ella, únicamente ella.

Liu Pei-Pei se quedó clavada en el mismo sitio donde apareció en la pequeña sala de la casa. Se había preparado con tal dedicación para ese momento que no esperaba que la primera persona que la vería vestida así fuera él. Claro que quería verlo, indiscutible que quería que él la viera, pero no todavía, no tan rápido, no de manera tan imprevista donde todavía no podía calmar las emociones vividas con tan sólo haberse vestido para la ocasión. Aquellos tormentosos momentos de ansiedad en el silencio de su habitación no tuvieron cabida con la horrenda explosión de sensaciones, sentimientos, pensamientos y monstruosos nervios que cayeron sobre su alma cuando se encontró ante él examinada como si en realidad no hubiera otra cosa en este mundo. Por más capas de sedas y adornos que llevara encima nada pudo evitar que se sintiera desnuda ante él.

La mayoría de las chicas tendría la compañía de sus madres, tías, hermanas y abuelas para enfrentar un momento tan delicado en la vida de una mujer como ése. Pero ella estaba sola; sola creó su vestido, sola se vistió, sola se dio ánimos, sola tomó una decisión sin siquiera haber recibido una propuesta. Pero ahora toda esa independencia que creía tener se fue de golpe al suelo cuando lo vio y se sintió tan débil y pequeña que quería llorar por tener a alguien a su lado que le dijera qué hacer, qué decir, qué pensar, aunque nadie viniera en su socorro. Aquel muchacho ya no era el crío que corría por la montaña, saltaba de árbol en árbol, robaba fruta para regalársela a ella en sus jugos infantiles o la asustaba enfrentándose a lobos y osos únicamente para llamar su atención. Zhang Wei era un hombre, vestido con una camisa tan elegante que resaltó la anchura de los hombros, el cabello oscuro que antes parecía tan desordenado a sus ojos era ahora una señal de fiereza y fuerza que admiró. ¿En qué momento aquella sonrisa de crío se transformó en un gesto de seguridad y confianza que la fascinaba en su propia situación de inseguridad que ahora la azoraba?

Extraño era que para ella Zhang Wei se había convertido en un hombre ante sus ojos, transfigurado por sentimientos que nunca tuvo dificultades en reconocer, pero que nunca había sentido con la fuerza devastadora que ahora le arrebató la seguridad haciéndole temblar las piernas. Así también como la fuerza se vuelve debilidad, la debilidad se transforma en fortaleza; el joven se arrepintió de los temores que antes lo embargaban, porque a la vista de la mujer amada se sentía como un guerrero ante la imagen del estandarte que hay que proteger con la vida, olvidándose de todo miedo, de toda duda, siendo inflado su corazón con una determinación que arrasó con toda timidez adolescente.

Superado por sus sentimientos el joven se acercó a ella con pasos pausados y firmes. Ella se irguió, esperó llena de temores, casi conteniendo la respiración, flaqueando ante lo inevitable que tanto miedo le provocaba pero también una emoción inconmensurable. Cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella pudo el joven apreciar en detalle la belleza de Pei-Pei, envuelta en tan magistral vestido pero con la elegancia de no ser opacada por las telas, sino al revés, siendo resaltada como si fuera el centro de la más bella de todas las flores del campo. ¿Qué se puede contar de la obra de Liu Pei-Pei sin echar a perder con burdos detalles aquello que los sentimientos dejan impregnados en las cosas que se realizan con amor? Con amor ella tejió cada día su vestido esperando ese día, con amor susurraba melodías cuando imaginaba los bordados y como éstos brillarían durante la noche, con las mejillas teñidas de timidez se imaginaba admirada por él, únicamente por él, como en ese mismo momento le ocurría superando sus más locas fantasías. Todas las emociones quedaron reflejadas en su vestido, adornado finalmente con el aroma dulce de las flores y hierbas con que intencionalmente lo había impregnado. Otras chicas gastaban en costosos perfumes muy elaborados para querer arrebatar la esencia misma de la belleza y encantar también con los aromas; pero ella era diferente, aferrándose a las fragancias de la naturaleza y con un toque de inconsciente sabiduría, pensando en un hombre en especial buscó aquello que a él más le agradaba: los bosques, los campos y las montañas. Ella olía como las flores silvestres, indómitas y deseables que no se entregaban a nadie sin pedir a cambio un doloroso sacrificio como las rosas. Olía a vida, a primavera, a la brisa que acariciaba cada mañana la copa de los árboles haciéndolos bailar; ella olía a libertad.

—Liu Pei-Pei —la llamó con voz lenta, pausada, susurrando una emoción contenida a base de gran fuerza de voluntad.

—Te dije —respondió intentando sonar segura y algo molesta, cosa que no consiguió apenas emitiendo un susurro tímido y tembloroso—, te dije que me llamaras…

—Pei-Pei —insistió, corrigiéndose, no permitiéndole a ella terminar como si en su gran amor quisiera también evitar que la chica sufriera más tratando de hablar cuando le era imposible hacerlo. Pero esto causó mayor temblor en los labios de Pei-Pei que se sintió intimidada por la fiereza y dominio que él estaba teniendo sobre ella.

La seda de tonos blancos y rosados muy pálidos caía como un largo vestido que la cubría hasta los pies, de varias capas delgadas y vaporosas a veces insinuaba la figura femenina con tanto recato oculta como un tesoro a los ojos del joven. Las mangas largas y anchas dejaban apenas vislumbrar la punta de los delgados dedos que entrelazaba por delante del cuerpo en un gesto de timidez. Inclinó la cabeza cuando se sintió observada otra vez por Zhang Wei. Llevaba una larga y delgada chaqueta de hilo sin mangas sobre el vestido, ajustada al cuerpo lucía los suaves colores púrpuras del atardecer con maravillosos bordados en hilos de oro muy pequeños, apenas si estorbaban con el conjunto en general. Llevaba una larga bufanda de seda casi traslúcida de lo fina que era, los bordes rozaban el piso de un color que variaba entre tonos blancos, rosados y púrpuras similares a los del vestido y que ella enrollaba en los brazos dejando que colgara sutilmente en la espalda. El cabello de Pei-Pei se encontraba dividido, con la mayor parte suelto como un velo natural sin necesidad de adornos y otra parte del cabello recogido en una serie de delgadas trenzas que se enrollaban como anillos con pequeñas joyas que había heredado de su madre y ésta a la vez de su abuela. Los anillos de delgadas trenzas formaban un aro que rodeaba la nuca de Pei-Pei con pequeñas gemas colgando entre ellos y llevaba una fina tiara de oro sobre la cabeza, muy pequeña y delicada con hilos de seda colgando a los costados de la cabeza terminando en pequeñas gemas de muchos colores. Ninguna gema podía competir con el brillo de los ojos de Pei-Pei ni el seductor sonrosado de los pequeños labios, cosa que Zhang Wei deseó ver y se molestó que ella ocultara su rostro de él.

—Zhang Wei —al llamarlo por el nombre trató de recobrar un poco el aliento y la confianza, como si se esforzara en recordar que estaba ante el joven con el que había compartido ya toda una vida desde la infancia y no un desconocido al que ni siquiera se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, pero todo intento era vano ante la emoción que parecía querer entorpecer cada una de sus palabras—, ¿te gusta?

Zhang Wei se sintió ofendido, no por la pregunta, sino por la extrema humildad que sintió en las palabras de Pei-Pei que con tanta simpleza le pidió su opinión sobre el vestido. Para él era mucho más importante y bello como para poder describirlo con un sencillo "me gusta". Pei-Pei no obtuvo respuesta, preocupada levantó el rostro buscando los ojos de Zhang Wei con el miedo que le causó imaginar alguna desaprobación. Entonces fue atrapada por la mirada atenta y posesiva del joven y ya no pudo escapar.

—Lo amo —dijo él sin pensar cuando los ojos de Pei-Pei lo atraparon a mitad de una profunda reflexión buscando que palabra podría ser la más hermosa de todas de su pobre repertorio, porque era un guerrero y lamentó no ser un poeta en ese momento en que más que palabras necesitaba expresar los sentimientos que su torpeza le impedía revelar.

— ¿Cómo? —Pei-Pei se mostró sorprendida y turbada por las palabras del joven.

— ¡No! —se corrigió bruscamente.

— ¿No? —repitió ella en un tono asustado y más confundida que antes.

—O sea, sí, ¡sí!, amo tu vestido, pero no tanto… —fue allí cuando el joven Zhang Wei perdió todo el valor dándose cuenta del destino hacia el cual su corazón lo estaba guiando en ese instante.

— ¿No tanto? —Pei-Pei volvió a repetir las palabras del joven pero ahora con un verdadero sentir de temor que rompió en parte el encanto del momento—. ¿Wei, qué sucede, qué hice mal? —insistió aterrada ante el perturbador silencio y rápidamente comenzó a mirarse a sí misma, tomando el vestido con las manos, girando de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar algún desperfecto en la costura.

Zhang Wei la miró, miró en otra dirección, luego la volvió a mirar. Ella, suplicante y ansiosa, ayudaba a aumentar los nervios del joven. Trató de pensar en cosas agradables y calmadas cuando se reprendió a sí mismo por lo cobarde que se estaba comportando en ese momento. Siempre había estado seguro de sus sentimientos y ahora cuando tenía que confesarlos temía el rechazo de Pei-Pei más que todo un ejército junto. Respiró profundamente y furioso con él mismo se decidió a dar el paso, arrojarse al destino sin volver a temer jamás.

—No tanto como te amo a ti —remató así sin más, sin aviso previo, sin esperar a que se repusiera el ambiente mágico que los envolvió segundos atrás, sin siquiera aguardar a que ella estuviera lista para escucharlo pues seguía nerviosa examinando su vestido.

—Qué, ¿qué dijiste?

—Qué te amo.

— ¿Amas mi vestido? —Pei-Pei tartamudeó entre labios incrédula aún, o peor, no preparada para que su cerebro comprendiera la declaración que acababa de recibir tan de improviso.

—No, no, me encanta tu vestido —Zhang Wei rió entre dientes tratando de contenerse ante el divertido y tierno rostro infantil que la siempre madura Pei-Pei tenía en ese momento con lágrimas de emoción asomándose en sus ojos. Aquella imagen bastó para que el joven perdiera todo el nerviosismo y se relajara recordando que aquella chica no era una desconocida ante la que tenía que dar un examen del que dependiera su vida. No, ella era la misma Pei-Pei con la que había compartido toda su infancia, la misma con la que hablaba cada día, la misma a la que le confiaba todas sus aventuras, la misma mujer con la que deseaba seguir compartiendo el resto de su vida.

— ¡De qué te ríes! —Pei-Pei reclamó, se encontraba tan nerviosa que encontró injusto que él se lo tomara todo con tanta liviandad.

—De ti, por supuesto.

— ¡Zhang Wei!

—Qué quieres, deberías verte.

— ¿Acaso me veo mal?

— ¡No! De hecho eres la mujer más hermosa en el vestido más bello que jamás he visto en toda mi vida en la aldea.

— ¿No mientes?

—Pei-Pei, me conoces lo suficiente como para saber cuándo te estoy mintiendo. Porque ahora no miento cuando te digo que te amo.

Ella no pudo resistir la intensidad de la seria mirada ni la pasión detrás de las palabras de Zhang Wei. Inclinó el rostro avergonzada. Lamentablemente este gesto fue malinterpretado por el joven que esperaba una reacción algo distinta en ella y no tantas evasivas por lo que terminó creyendo lo peor.

—Pero si no me amas de la misma manera lo entenderé —Pei-Pei levantó el rostro con pánico, él no bromeaba. El joven dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la entrada—. Tu abuelo me pidió que te acompañara a la fiesta, por eso se nos adelantó.

— ¿Mi abuelo hizo eso? —El pánico y la confusión se apoderaron de ella, ¿sería posible que su abuelo aprobara un compromiso con Zhang Wei a pesar de lo mucho que parecían odiarse? Cánticos de felicidad inundaron su corazón, pero el joven continuó.

—Por eso iré por él a la fiesta para que te venga a buscar, no te preocupes, no tienes que sentirte mal por mí.

— ¿Ibas acompañarme a la fiesta?

Zhang Wei s mostró impaciente y dolido, ¿hasta cuándo lo torturaba con esa actitud tan distraída como si todo lo que él sentía era un sentimiento no correspondido y que todas las señales que creyó ver antes fueron una cruel broma de su imaginación?

— ¡Y qué más crees que estoy haciendo aquí! Está bien, sé que no tengo nada que ofrecerte. No tengo una casa, dinero, honor, ¡nada! Creía que… que no me veías como a un simple crío, como hacen los demás en esta aldea. Lo siento, me retiro.

— ¡Y quién te dijo que me importaban esas cosas!

— ¿Pei-Pei?

Se detuvo en la entrada mirándola confundido.

— ¿Por qué eres siempre tan apresurado? Ni siquiera me has dado tiempo para responder y ya sacas tus propias conclusiones.

—Bueno, yo, es que, no sé, pero…

— ¡Zhang Wei, eres un idiota! Durante meses he trabajado en este vestido, durante meses he pensado en este día, ¿y sabes por qué?

— ¿Por qué es la fiesta de la luna?

—Porque esperaba ir a la fiesta contigo.

—Espera, o sea que, eso significa que…

—Zhang Wei, te amo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Ahora tú eres el que no me cree —respondió entre broma pero también con un arrebato de ternura que la hizo sonrojarse y bajar la voz terminando apenas en un susurro.

Zhang Wei regresó a su lado, tomo las manos de la chica que apenas podía mirarlo por la emoción pintada en su rostro y estrechándolas entre las suyas trató de buscar su rostro, pero ella tímida lo escondía inclinándolo hacia un costado. Con una mano la tomó delicadamente del mentón y la obligó con mucha dulzura a que lo mirara también.

— ¿De verdad, me amas?

—Sí —respondió en un tono apenas audible.

— ¿De verdad, de verdad? —insistió entusiasmado con una boba sonrisa de felicidad coronándole el rostro.

—Deja de disfrutarlo tanto —reclamó ella con lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos por la emoción.

—Sí, lo sé, lo siento.

— ¿Me amas, Zhang Wei?

—Sí.

Ella sonrió. Se acercó al joven y dejó que su cabeza descansara en el pecho del gallardo muchacho, cerró los ojos y él la rodeó cuidadosamente con los brazos pero también con una fuerza retenida por mucho tiempo. Ella sintió el corazón del joven latir y sonrió.

—Pei-Pei —dijo en un susurro como si no quisiera molestarla—, tu abuelo nos está esperando.

—Zhang Wei —suspiró ella—, ¿me tienes en tus brazos y te preocupas de eso?

— ¿Ah? Bien, lo siento. Tienes razón, soy un idiota.

—Sí, sí, lo eres —volvió a cerrar los ojos—. Eres mi idiota.

.

**6**

.

Avari dio con el ladrillo oculto en la columna, un simple mecanismo lo separaba del preciado objetivo. No le costó más que una mirada y un par de giros con la mano para resolver el complejo dispositivo que terminó al dar un último giro a una pieza del puzle y empujarla con la palma de la mano accionando así la puerta. La muralla se separó ante él en pequeños triángulos revelando una abertura hexagonal. Apretó las manos con ansiedad, pero la mirada serena reveló con qué dominio de sí mismo contaba en ese momento en que ante él se extendió el gran salón hexagonal, de suelo de piedra trazado por innumerables surcos de casi un centímetro de espesor y de formas irregulares como un complejo mosaico sólo distinguible de ser visto por arriba. Había marcas de sangre seca y también fresca en el suelo y varias partes de las paredes.

Un particular fenómeno ocurría en las partes del muro manchadas con sangre fresca. Signos arcaicos del mismo tipo que vio con anterioridad, aquellos pertenecientes a la dinastía Shang, brillaban en las paredes al contacto de la sangre y supuso que toda la sala se encontraría rodeada por esa escritura invisible, únicamente revelada ante el contacto con el fluido vital. También notó que el piso de la sala se encontraba ligeramente inclinado hacia el centro y sintió el aroma de la sangre saturando todo el ambiente. Los surcos poseían marcas de sangre seca, como si fueran en realidad finos canales que sirvieran para que la sangre que se derramara en ese lugar corriera casi en su totalidad hacia el centro, donde un pedestal de piedra sostenía una espada de acero y plata como jamás vio una ni siquiera en la eterna Asgard. La punta de la espada se encontraba dispuesta en una pequeña hendidura como un cuenco formado en el mismo piso, donde terminaban todos los surcos, una hendidura teñida de un oscuro carmesí.

Todos los detalles eran examinados cuidadosamente por el joven Avari, de pie ante el umbral de la puerta movía los ojos de un costado al otro. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron en el resplandor espectral del acero de la espada. Una finísima línea oscurecía el centro de la hoja, notó entonces que se trataba de una hilera de runas pero que no conseguía leerlas desde aquella distancia. El resplandor de la hoja también lo inquietó, pues no había ninguna fuente de luz en la sala, ni tampoco la luz de la espada parecía proyectarse en el ambiente. La oscuridad se volvió más intensa a su derredor, lo único que comenzó a notar era la hoja de acero cada vez más reluciente en el centro de una gran oscuridad. La mano se movía poseída por una voluntad ajena a la suya, alzándose abierta, ansiosa, deseosa de tocar la empuñadura gruesa y larga cubierta por finas hebras de cuero tan desgastadas como los ladrillos de las ruinas. Sintió un llamado agudo, una voz alzándose por sobre un mar de murmullos, después fueron dos, tres, cuatro, diez voces o más gritándole, llamándolo, como un ejército dispuesto para la batalla. Vio entonces un ejército como ningún otro jamás ha visto, todos ellos guerreros magníficos, desde los más sencillos hasta los de verdadero renombre cuyas acciones quedaron registradas en la frágil memoria de la humanidad. Lo llamaban, lo instaban a pertenecer a las poderosas filas de los condenados.

Avari reaccionó doblando el brazo con ferocidad y cerrando la mano contra su pecho. Se encontraba agitado, con el rostro empapado en sudor y los largos mechones humedecidos pegados en la frente, miró otra vez la espada y torció los labios en un signo de furia y desprecio.

—Eres todo un representante digno de la reputación que los guerreros de Asgard poseen —dijo una voz a sus espaldas—, lástima, te hubieses ahorrado muchas penas si no fueras tan terco y aceptaras la invitación que te estaba haciendo.

— ¿Invitación? —Avari giró lentamente con una dignidad y orgullo tal que contrastaron fuertemente con la penosa imagen que diera hace un momento cuando despertó del extraño sopor en el que la espada lo había sumergido—, no aceptaré que mi alma sea consumida por una espada —respondió como si no se hubiera sorprendido por la repentina aparición del anciano.

Allí se encontraba el jefe Shang Wu Tai de pie ante el umbral de la puerta, acariciándose obsesivamente la larga barba desde el mentón hasta la punta justo delante del abultado abdomen. Él tampoco parecía sorprendido por la presencia del joven en lo más profundo de su residencia.

—Es una lástima, creía que nadie podía resistirse a una maldición de la señora oscura.

—Ninguna espada se enseñoreará de mi alma. Yo seré su amo, no al revés.

La autoridad con la que dijo tales palabras provocó la oculta ira de Shang hasta el punto en el que el rostro de anciano afable mutó en uno de facciones duras, oscuras marcas y ojos afilados como espadas de acero frío.

— ¿Acaso imaginas que puedes posar tus manos sucias sobre una espada que pertenece a reyes y dioses? ¡Semejante arrogancia no he visto jamás!

El joven no perdió el tiempo, tratando de aprovechar la distracción del anciano hizo un repentino movimiento para arrojarse sobre él. Pero Shang Wu Tai estaba atento y lo detuvo con una extraña mirada en que los ojos del anciano se tiñeron de un negro como una mancha de tinta sobre el agua. Avari apenas había dado un rápido paso cuando sintió que su cuerpo se detuvo al instante contra su voluntad, trató de dar un segundo paso pero cayó de rodillas sintiendo un espantoso dolor que cubrió su rostro de sudor y los ojos azules quedaron clavados en el piso moviéndose erráticamente como si apenas pudiera concentrarse.

—Muchacho, vienes a mi casa sin ser invitado, luego intentas robarme y además no dudas en atacar a un pobre viejo desarmado. ¿Qué modales son esos?

La mancha negra y siempre en movimiento en los ojos del anciano se esparció hasta cubrirlos por completo, entonces los ojos de Shang Wu Tai se volvieron dos ópalos negros que apenas reflejaban la luz, el rostro del anciano se volvió todavía más duro hasta dejar de parecer humano y los dedos se veían levemente más largos, huesudos y de uñas afiladas hasta notarse la extraña proporción de las manos. Avari lo miró con ira, trató de levantarse una vez más. Cayó otra vez con los brazos tomándose su propio cuerpo al no poder soportar en inhumano dolor.

—El cuerpo humano es interesante, está lleno de miles de millones de pequeños transmisores de dolor. Sin dolor no podríamos vivir, dolores tan pequeños que nos ayudan a mantener el equilibrio en cada movimiento, dolores para saber que no podemos estar quietos por mucho tiempo en una única posición, dolores que nos advierten del peligro a quemarnos o congelarnos; el dolor es algo realmente útil y maravilloso—Shang sonrió revelando ahora dientes afilados e imperfectos—. Pero también el cuerpo posee inhibidores de dolor que impiden que estos "mensajes" superen los niveles prudentes. ¿Adivinas lo que sucedería si ordeno que todos los pequeños órganos de dolor griten a la vez, y si ordenamos también que esos inhibidores de dolor no funcionen? —Un rápido resplandor recorrió los ojos negros del jefe. Avari ahogó un escalofriante quejido, pero se mordió los labios hasta sangrar con tal de no demostrar aquella terrible agonía. No pudo evitar caer de costado acurrucándose en un acto de desesperación cuando todo su cuerpo crujía, cada hueso y tendón se escuchaban sonar en la sala como si algo invisible los estuviera triturando.

Shang Wu Tai sonrió.

— ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta de tu pequeño secreto, muchacho? ¿Qué con sólo oler la esencia de tu sangre no podría percatarme de lo que eres en realidad? Esta clase de maldiciones son muy efectivas únicamente contra los mortales. ¿Cómo es que un "mortal" sirve en la casa de los señores del cielo? Ah, qué importa ahora, podría jurar que ni siquiera eres capaz de escucharme en este momento. Tu naturaleza será tu perdición, si fueras un auténtico einjergar tendría muchos más problemas para contenerte, pero he aquí las curiosidades del destino, ¡eres un mortal! Entonces en realidad eres tan joven como aparentas verte, ¿qué hace un crío tratando de desafiar a los poderes eternos? ¡Responde!

El joven dejó de moverse como si hubiera colapsado, mas unos segundos después volvió a mostrar signos de vida. Movió lentamente un brazo hasta apoyar la mano extendida contra el suelo, todo el cuerpo temblaba como víctima de furiosas convulsiones que apenas conseguía contener, apenas apoyó la mano siguió moviendo el resto del cuerpo hasta volver a estar de rodillas. Shang lo miró sorprendido, el cuerpo de un humano jamás podría volver a levantarse víctima del dolor que estaba padeciendo, no había fuerza de voluntad que pudiera superar lo que biológicamente era imposible. Dudó de si en realidad se tratase de un mortal, pero no podía negar lo que sus sentidos le decían sobre el cuerpo de ese joven.

— ¡Detente!

La potente voz fue acompañada por un nuevo resplandor en los ojos del anciano, el cuerpo de Avari se sacudió como si hubiera recibido un nuevo golpe en todo su ser, pero se aferró con ambas manos sobre el piso. Después de haber sentido esa nueva oleada de dolor continuó tratando de enderezarse, doblando una pierna para quedar hincado sobre el piso. Levantó el rostro. Shang sintió lo que hacía muchos siglos había olvidado en la profunda mirada de ojos vibrantes y azules del joven: miedo a morir.

— ¡Detente, maldito muchacho, te ordeno que te detengas!

El cuerpo de Avari fue sacudido una y otra vez por nuevos espasmos como si recibiera tras cada palabra marcada con fuerza por el jefe un nuevo golpe de dolor. Pero por más que recibiera no había nada que hiciera borrar aquella mirada asesina que comenzó a aterrorizar al anciano. Avari escupió sangre que había acumulado en la boca por las heridas que el mismo se había infligido con sus dientes durante los espasmos, apoyó la mano sobre el charco de su propia sangre y trazó sobre ella con los dedos una extraña figura.

— ¡Te lo ordeno…! ¡Ah! ¡Ahg!

Shang se llevó la mano a los ojos sintiendo como si hubieran puesto sobre ellos dos piedras al rojo vivo. Se retorció de dolor y casi cayó al piso de no haberse apoyado contra una de las paredes de la entrada.

— ¡Maldito, maldito, qué me has hecho! ¡Maldito!

Consiguió abrir otra vez los ojos, ya no estaban negros como antes sino que se veían normales pero enrojecidos en los contornos y con manchas de sangre hasta las mejillas, como si en realidad hubiera derramado lágrimas de sangre en ese momento. Shang miró a Avari, el joven estaba libre de la maldición pero jadeaba agotado casi sin prestarle atención. El jefe en no mejores condiciones observó la runa de sangre que había trazado el joven en el piso.

—Magia de sangre, ¡magia de sangre, miserable mortal, cómo te atreves a insultarme de esa manera regresándome mi propia maldición!

Avari dejó de jadear. Lentamente se levantó tratando de mostrarse orgulloso como si en realidad nada le hubiera sucedido, pero el hecho de no haber atacado ya al anciano revelaba lo afectado que se encontraba su cuerpo después de aquello.

—Voy… a… matarte.

El joven dio un paso tembloroso pero decidido hacia el anciano. Shang Wu Tai reaccionó al instante, aterrado salió de la sala y golpeó el mecanismo con la mano empuñada. Una reja de gruesos barrotes cayó como un trueno cerrando la entrada. El jefe rió entonces otra vez sintiéndose seguro.

—Puede que te haya subestimado, pero ya no más. ¡Yi Gao, Yi Bao, atiendan a mi llamada!

El joven escuchó un profundo gruñido que estremeció el suelo. Miró el techo de la sala, donde no había más que un profundo vacío y oscuridad donde no se podían ver ni siquiera las paredes que continuaban de los muros de la sala. Al sentir ese vacío comprendió al instante el error que había cometido al entrar a ese lugar.

—Las puertas de Nilfhel están abiertas—murmuró cuando un segundo gruñido se escuchó provenir desde la oscuridad del cielo, más cercano y poderoso que el anterior. Y sintió como la temperatura del ambiente bajó de una manera sobrenatural hasta sentir el frío traspasándole cada hueso del cuerpo.

.

Ambos llegaron al pequeño claro en medio del bosque adyacente a la aldea. Pei-Pei caminaba como en sueños pero al ver el hermoso lugar soltó la mano de Zhang Wei y corrió, con pasos cortos y delicados dado el incómodo vestido, hacia el centro del claro. Se quedó quieta mirando la luna y las estrellas, una luna llena tan brillante como el sol del medio día que sonreía sobre ellos. Zhang Wei no tenia palabras para describir la imagen de la chica con aquel bellísimo y complejo vestido, con la larga tela casi transparente que colgaba de los brazos y el cabello bailando tenuemente ante una brisa tranquila y constante como un susurro; en medio de las flores y bajo la luz de la luna le pareció la encarnación misma de una diosa, la personificación de la dama de la noche como si el cielo mismo fuese un reflejo más pobre de aquel claro y las flores que extrañamente se abrían bajo la luz de la luna llena eran como las estrellas que rodeaban a Pei-Pei. Zhang Wei recordó una vieja historia que le narrara su padre, una de tantas que le contó cuando viajaban por los caminos de la gran nación.

—El sol y la luna se aman —dijo el joven como si evocara en voz alta las mismas palabras que años atrás escuchara a su padre—. El sol la sigue fielmente y la luna lo evita ocultándose tímidamente de su señor. Pero cuando ellos se reúnen la tierra se oscurece para no avergonzar a los amantes.

El traje rojo con bordados de oro de Zhang Wei brillaba desafiando a la noche como el sol. Pei-Pei que se había reclinado con elegancia para acariciar los pétalos de las hermosas flores lo observó y las mejillas se tiñeron de un vivo carmín. Él, como si reaccionara ante tanta maravilla se acercó lentamente, pero no con timidez, sino con solemnidad dando pasos largos y seguros no quitando nunca la vista de ella. Liu Pei-Pei se sintió desfallecer ante la poderosa mirada que la dominaba pero no con temor o falsa autoridad, sino con amor. Se levantó lentamente irguiéndose con la nobleza de una reina en medio de una corte de flores que también apreciaban expectantes la escena. Zhang Wei se detuvo delante de la doncella y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

—Dicen que las promesas hechas durante la fiesta de la luna recibirán la bendición eterna de la señora de las estrellas.

—Zhang Wei, ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre nuestras tradiciones?

—Me importan, me importan porque son tus tradiciones, porque tú eres más importante que cualquier otra cosa en esta vida para mí.

Pei-Pei inclinó el rostro avergonzada de aquel fuego en los ojos el joven que amenazaban con quemar su alma.

— ¿Y tú arte, no es acaso importante también? —preguntó con los labios temblorosos, como un último suspiro de resistencia ante la fuerza de un destino que se abalanzaba sobre ella y que tanto deseaba, pero a la vez la asustaba.

— ¿Qué arte? —respondió con una pregunta irónica cargada de ternura. Ella sonrió emocionada.

Zhang Wei tomó las manos de Pei-Pei estrechándolas entre las suyas. Ambos se observaron detenidamente.

— ¿Imaginó alguna vez que terminaríamos así, mi señor? —Pei-Pei preguntó de manera juguetona en un tono fingidamente formal como emulando las costumbres de la vieja corte imperial.

—Sí, desde el día en que nos conocimos.

— ¡Zhang Wei, no mientas! Apenas éramos unos niños entonces.

— ¿Mentir, yo? Deja que haga memoria. Sí, fue el día en que llegamos con mi padre a la aldea y el cerdo de la vieja Mu Fan…

—Honorable señora Mu Fan —lo corrigió al instante la chica.

—Honorable "vieja" Mu Fan —insistió él mirando en otra dirección con un gesto de infantil terquedad. Ella sonrió, suspiró y movió ligeramente la cabeza como si se diera por vencido dejándolo continuar—. Fue cuando su estúpido cerdo me correteó por toda la aldea apenas me vio.

— ¿No fue porque le arrojaste una piedra? —dijo ella fingiendo inocencia.

— ¡Calumnias!

— ¿Calumnias?

—Sí, porque no fue sólo una piedra.

—Wei…

—Pero no eran tan grandes tampoco, además el tamaño de esa bestia era como para que ni siquiera las sintiera. Como sea, entonces entré corriendo en la aldea tratando de salvar mi vida de ese animal.

—Ahora comienzo a recordarlo —se llevó un dedo a los labios como si tuviera algo en la mente—, causaste un gran alboroto.

— ¿Yo? Pero si fue ese cerdo. Él destrozó el gallinero, derribó tres puestos comerciales, entró en la posada…

—Te siguió a la posada.

—Y destrozó la cocina. Además yo era apenas un pequeño niño tratando de salvar la vida, ¿podrías culparme?

—Sí, sí, lo recuerdo, fue cuando llegaste a la plaza de las tejedoras.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ambos.

—Allí nos conocimos —agregó finalmente Zhang Wei con una nerviosa sonrisa.

—Allí destrozaste mi telar —respondió ella seriamente—, era mi primer tejido, el primero que había conseguido terminar apenas unos minutos antes de que tú…

—Y el cerdo, la culpa no fue toda mía.

—Y "el cerdo" —continuó ella con un tono algo molesto—, destruyeran mi trabajo de varias semanas.

Zhang Wei se quedó en silencio, no tenía respuestas para eso. Ella lo vio sentirse culpable, esta vez era en serio, y sonrió conmovida por la mirada mezcla de ternura y arrepentimiento del joven que ablandaron su corazón.

—Lloraste —dijo finalmente Zhang Wei—. Ni la bofetada que me diste entonces, ni los bastonazos de tu abuelo, ni los pellizcos de las señoras que había en la plaza esa mañana, ninguna cosa me había dolido tanto en esta vida como verte llorar. Entonces lo entendí.

— ¿Entendiste qué?

—Qué debías de ser una niña muy bonita si sonrieras, pero la primera vez que te vi estabas llorando por mi culpa. Es por eso que juré que te haría feliz.

—Fuiste a mi casa a pedirme disculpas.

—La primera vez no quisiste ni verme.

—Mi abuelo te dio otra vez con el bastón.

—El segundo día te alcancé a ver fuera de casa, pero corriste hacia el interior apenas me viste.

—Estaba furiosa, no quería saber nada de ti.

—Tu abuelo me volvió a dar.

—Pero regresaste al tercer día a pesar de ello.

—Y el cuarto, el quinto, el sexto —dijo contando con los dedos.

— ¿Tan importante era disculparte por lo que hiciste?

—Tu abuelo no lo sintió tanto, parecía gozar dándome de bastones cada día.

—Pero seguiste viniendo.

—Hasta ese día —dijo él.

—Hasta ese día —repitió ella.

Ambos guardaron silencio rememorando lo que sucedió ese día. Una jovencita Pei-Pei de apenas unos doce años se encontraba sentada en la mesa junto a su abuelo, balanceaba los pies inquieta mientras trataba de concentrarse en tejer una silla de mimbre ayudada por el anciano. El abuelo Liu Tzu la miró y le dijo en ese momento.

"no creo que venga hoy, la tormenta es demasiado fuerte. Al fin nos dejará tranquilos ese chico insolente".

Ella asintió, pero algo la inquietaba, estaba acostumbrada a ver día tras día a ese niño frente a su casa. Todos los días ese chico insolente y algo brusco hacia lo mismo, se detenía allí y esperaba hasta que su abuelo salía a correrlo con el bastón. Ese día la lluvia era terrible y se sintió preocupada. Cuando su abuelo dejó la mesa ella iba a hacer lo mismo en dirección de la cocina, pronto cenarían. Pero una corazonada la hizo dirigirse a la ventana a un costado de la puerta. Allí lo vio, de pie, con las manos caídas y el rostro inclinado bajo la cruenta lluvia. Las gotas caían copiosamente de los empapados mechones pegados al rostro.

Ella reaccionó aterrada, cogió el paraguas de madera y papel, y salió sin siquiera pedirle autorización a su abuelo. Cruzó de dos saltos la distancia entre el umbral de la puerta y el chico. Sin embargo, ella no supo que decirle cuando al fin estuvo delante de él. Lo miró, él no hablaba, ni siquiera parecía prestarle atención. Se acercó un poco más algo dubitativa cuando él se movió asustándola. El chico estiró el brazo bruscamente presentándole un montón de ramas maltratadas apretadas por una mano sucia y lastimada.

"¿Qué son?", preguntó confundida.

"Flores", dijo sin más. Ella miró cuidadosamente las ramas y reconoció los tallos de flores, pero la lluvia y el viento hacía mucho que se habían llevado hasta el último pétalo. "Son para ti", insistió, "perdóname por romper tu telar".

La jovencita no supo qué responder, él volvió a sacudir el brazo con insistencia como si quisiera acercarle más las ramas. Ella las terminó tomando y notó cuan notorias eran las heridas en las manos del niño. Apenas ella las hubo aceptado él dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria marchándose.

"¡Espera!", dijo ella deteniéndolo, "¿cómo te llamas?".

Él se detuvo y tardó un poco en responder, cuando lo hizo apenas consiguió hacerse escuchar por sobre la lluvia. "Zhang Wei", respondió.

"Zhang Wei", dijo ella también alzando la voz con fuerza, "¿quieres un poco de sopa?".

"¿Tu abuelo me va a dar con el bastón otra vez?".

"Quizás", respondió no muy segura.

"¿La sopa la preparaste tú?", volvió a preguntar el chico.

"Sí. Sí, la hice yo", respondió ella algo confundida.

"Entonces acepto", dijo él caminando de regreso. Levantó el rostro y finalmente se atrevió a mirarla a la cara.

—Esa fue la primera vez que te vi sonreír —dijo Zhang Wei volviendo en sí—. Resultaste ser mucho más bonita de lo que te había imaginado.

—Te causé muchas molestias, porque era orgullosa y no quería perdonarte. Lo siento.

—No tienes que sentirlo, me hizo más que feliz estar cada día delante de tu casa. Creo que me sirvió como una excusa perfecta para poder conocerte. Ahora que lo pienso, romper tu telar fue la cosa más afortunada que ha sucedido en toda mi vida.

—El destino —dijo ella.

—El destino —repitió él—. ¿No te parece que es algo divertido?, siempre busca la forma más extraña para reunir a la gente, aunque no siempre es la manera más afortunada por lo que parece al principio —agregó con una sonrisa chispeante.

Ambos volvieron a estrechar las manos mirándose mutuamente. Algo distinto había en los gestos y los ojos de los jóvenes, un aire de silencio y solemnidad los envolvió, la brisa nocturna acarició a las flores y los pétalos se alzaron alrededor de ellos.

—Yo, Zhang Wei hijo de Zhang Tao, he vivido en felicidad desde el día en que te conocí. Liu Pei-Pei, aceptarías vivir el resto de tu vida a mi lado.

Ella bajó el rostro avergonzada, la tormenta de cálidos sentimientos que la agobiaban le quitaron la fuerza para hablar. Sintió las manos de Zhang Wei presionando un poco más fuerte las suyas y pudo recibir la fuerza que necesitaba para dar aquel paso que desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás había comenzado ese lejano día de lluvia.

—Yo, Liu Pei-Pei hija de Liu Fa, he sido feliz desde el día en que llegaste a mi vida y jamás he vuelto a sentir la soledad ni la desdicha. Zhang Wei, lo que tú me pidas yo encantada he de concedértelo con la alegría de mi corazón.

La luna sintió celos, conmovida por el amor de una joven pareja de mortales extrañó con gran melancolía a su señor el sol.

.

**7**

.

El gruñido sobrenatural causó que el suelo vibrara con violencia. Avari se mantuvo en guardia, los ojos se movían rápidamente recorriendo todos los puntos de la oscuridad del cielo de la sala. Saltó hacia un costado cuando algo muy grande y rápido cayó justo donde un segundo atrás se encontraba el joven. No consiguió salir airoso cuando volvió a girar por el piso, cayendo en su lugar una segunda sombra tan grande como la anterior. Con una rodilla en el suelo Avari miró a las dos apariciones y sintió de inmediato la oscura presencia que emanaban.

—Son demonios. No—dijo sin denotar un ápice de temor—, son quimeras; abominaciones creadas con sangre de demonio y carne y almas de Midgard.

— ¿No crees hermosas mis creaciones? —Shang Wu Tai se mostró orgulloso del otro lado de los barrotes—. He moldeado las almas de demonios inferiores para crearlos, ¡domino el arte de la creación!

—No eres más que una pobre imitación —respondió el joven interrumpiendo la acalorada perorata del anciano.

Tenía razón. Recordaba a Narfi, dios de Asgard, hermano de Hel y poderoso alquimista y nigromante, el "padre de las abominaciones" como era conocido en todas las tierras divinas. Inferior a su hermana en poder y autoridad, pero un igual en crueldad y superior en su afán por transgredir las normas de la creación. Al lado de Narfi ese hombre no era más que una pobre sombra, consumido por un poder que ilusamente creía dominar. Conocía la forma en que trabajaba Hel, tentando los corazones humanos, haciéndolos creerse dueños de un poder sin igual para luego utilizarlos hasta que ya no le eran útiles. Esos hombres se habían convertido en ojos y oídos de la reina Hel durante el eterno exilio de Midgard al que había sido sometida la gran señora infernal por culpa de una simple hechicera mortal siglos atrás. Shang no era distinto a los demás estúpidos que habían sido utilizados anteriormente por Hel. El gran "futuro emperador" no era más que el perro guardián de la espada que Loki mandó a sellar por no ser capaz de dominar su fuerza y temer a que alguien más pudiera utilizarla en su contra, aunque Shang mismo lo ignorara.

Una de las bestias respondió al insulto del joven por su amo azotando la pesada cola contra el piso con la agilidad de un látigo. Las bestias eran en apariencia tigres de bengala de casi cuatro metros de alto, los pelajes eran de tono azul intenso y rojo, con rayas grises. Grandes cuernos de número y tamaños irregulares con caprichosas formas encorvadas que asomaban en las cabezas y poseían una crin elevada que recorría desde la cabeza hasta el inicio de la cola, que terminaban en afilados huesos con forma de sables. Ambas bestias se veían feroces con dientes tan largos como el brazo de un hombre derramando una baba que al contacto con la piedra del suelo emanaba vapores tóxicos.

—Ahora deberías estar arrepintiéndote de haberte presentado sin invitación en mi propio hogar. ¿No pudiste imaginar que en la tierra de los mortales existiera un hombre con el poder de los dioses? ¡Sí, yo los he creado, yo les he dado la vida! —Shang se acercó a los barrotes tomándolos con las manos en un arranque de entusiasmo queriendo acercar todavía más el rostro sin perder detalle de lo que sucedía, mientras las poderosas bestias Yi Bao y Yi Gao comenzaron a dar largos y lentos pasos girando en un amplio círculo alrededor del joven Avari, que esperaba erguido, sin adoptar ninguna posición de defensa, mirando siempre al jefe Shang como si las bestias no existieran en absoluto con tal desafío en los ojos azules que insultó al anciano.

— ¡Arrepiéntete! ¡Arrepiéntete y póstrate ante mí y mostrare clemencia por tu pobre alma! Sírveme y puede que me muestre misericordioso contigo.

— ¿Postrarme? —Avari dobló los labios como si hubiese contenido los deseos de reír—, ¿ante un decrépito viejo? ¿Crees que no he presenciado cosas mejores que tus "creaciones" de donde provengo?

— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Tú también eres un mortal! No actúes como si fueras la gran cosa, muchacho.

—No me compares con un ser tan patético como tú, viejo. No eres más que un pobre mendigo que durante siglos lo único que ha conseguido es lloriquear haber perdido su reino.

—Te he dado la oportunidad, ¿y me escupes en la cara? No conoces el respeto —el anciano se separó de los barrotes lentamente—. Yi Bao, Yi Gao, ¡mátenlo!

Las bestias rugieron hambrientas, sintiendo ya entre sus fauces el sabor de una nueva alma a la que podrían devorar. El anciano le dio la espalda, perdió todo el interés en el nuevo huésped ahora que dejaría de existir. Bajo los peldaños que separaban las ruinas del suelo cuando sintió un poderoso golpe y el suelo estremecerse. Sonrió, dio un segundo paso al peldaño siguiente cuando se sintió un nuevo golpe. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, pensó que daría una buena diversión a sus niñas. Bajó un tercer peldaño y sintió un sonido más estrepitoso que los anteriores, el suelo se sacudió con fuerza y escuchó un alarido de potencia sobrenatural. Entonces dejó de sonreír, el alarido de dolor no era humano, sino de una de sus bestias. Corrió de regreso a la puerta tras las ruinas, llegó a los barrotes y miró asustado.

En ese preciso instante en que el anciano Shang miraba otra vez la escena Avari había dado un gran salto girando el cuerpo por encima de la cabeza de Yi Gao, que se había abalanzado brutalmente sobre él. El monstruo no pudo detenerse dados el gran tamaño y velocidad que tenía y se deslizó por el suelo chocando contra una pared. Yi Bao saltó contra otra pared rodeando al joven y cuando todavía estaba en la superficie desafiando la gravedad escupió entre las fauces una bocanada de fuego tan intenso que habría podido fundir la más recia de las espadas.

— _¡Escudo!_ —Avari recitó en el último instante cuando alzo la diestra con la palma extendido. Una barrera mágica apenas visible por algunas líneas y runas luminosas que aparecieron delante de la mano detuvo el choque de las llamas que lo rodearon completamente. Yi Gao ya se había repuesto e imitando a su hermana de sangre escupió a la vez una poderosa corriente fría que congeló al instante el suelo. Avari lo notó y antes que siquiera pudiera atacarlo él ya había extendido el brazo izquierdo invocando una segunda barrera simultánea.

El joven se vio entonces envuelto por una esfera invisible que se hacía notable ante la forma que el fuego y el hielo tomaba rodeándolo en un remolino interminable. Shang estaba sorprendido, jamás había pensado que los guerreros inmortales de Asgard poseyeran la capacidad de utilizar la magia divina. Tanto brujos, adivinos, nigromantes y cuanta especie de seres que utilizaba la magia se valían de toda clase de artilugios o de una alteración singular de sus naturalezas para poder acceder a las energías que controlaban toda la creación, pero los dioses podían utilizar directamente la fuerza de la creación sin necesidad de pasar por terribles procesos. Algo tan simple como un hechizo de _escudo_ era tan sorprendente en manos mortales como para afligir de terror el corazón del primer emperador Shang Wu Tai.

—No puede ser verdad, él no puede ser un dios —murmuró entre labios en un instante en que perdió la calma—. ¡Es un mortal, reconozco la esencia de su sangre, de su alma, no puedo estar engañado! Debe tratarse de una coincidencia.

El remolino de fuego y hielo se extendió hasta el vacío oscuro del cielo. Shang se alegró de ver que del joven no quedaba ningún rastro dentro de aquella terrible destrucción. Yi Bao y Yi Gao cerraron los hocicos esperando ver alguna señal del enemigo. El humo y el vapor comenzaron a ceder en el centro de la gran sala. Shang se quedó expectante, pero su propia razón le decía que no podría esperar que algo quedara de aquel joven más que cenizas. Fue cuando la nariz de Yi Gao comenzó a moverse como si percibiera otra vez un nuevo aroma. Una silueta apareció de entre el humo.

— _¡Oscuridad del Alma!_

Un rayo de energía oscura golpeó de frente a la bestia Yi Gao enviándolo contra la pared en un doloroso rugido. Una magia tan intensa y de una fuerza tan devastadora que jamás el anciano vio algo parecido en toda su existencia.

—Está vivo —Shang se encolerizó—, ¡imposible!

Yi Bao rugió ante la caída de su hermana y saltó sobre el joven. Avari no lo esperó y se deslizó por el suelo pasando por debajo de la gran bestia.

— _¡Oscuridad del Alma!_ —volvió a recitar con voz potente y ambos brazos alzados justo cuando se deslizaba por debajo del vientre de la bestia. Yi Bao fue golpeada de lleno en el abdomen por el rayo oscuro. Se elevó un par de metros antes de que la energía negra lo traspasara en el aire como una lanza, abriendo un forado en el lomo entre piel, carne, sangre negra y trozos de vértebras. El enorme cuerpo de la bestia cayó en un charco de su propia sangre antes de que prendiera en llamas, consumiéndose lentamente hasta las cenizas como suele ocurrir con los abominables cuerpos de los demonios cuando son destruidos.

Yi Gao se levantó malherida por el ataque del joven cuando vio la muerte de su hermana. Bramó enardecida y corrió cargando contra el joven. Avari trató de disimular el agotamiento, pero con una mano sobre el brazo jadeaba con las piernas ligeramente separadas, fue cuando vio a la bestia venir sobre él y gruñó por su propia debilidad al percibir que se encontraba cerca del límite de sus propias fuerzas por haber tan rápidamente su energía espiritual.

La gran cabeza de la bestia chocó brutalmente contra una barrera mágica invisible, otro hechizo de escudo que proyectó el joven Avari con ambas manos extendidas. La bestia siguió moviendo las cuatro patas deslizándolas por el piso, queriendo empujar con todas sus fuerzas. Avari doblaba las piernas tratando de retenerla con ambos brazos estirados que temblaban con fuerza, el rostro bañado en sudor y una mirada de ira, cuando el hechizo comenzó a ceder lentamente y la distancia entre las grandes fauces de Yi Gao y el pequeño cuerpo del joven disminuía centímetro a centímetro. Avari ya podía sentir el aliento fétido de la abominación cuando los largos colmillos se acercaban a su rostro, entonces sonrió.

Retrocedió los brazos y la barrera desapareció al instante. Avari dio un acrobático salto girando el cuerpo horizontalmente por encima de la cabeza del abominable tigre, Yi Gao no pudo detenerse por su propia fuerza y peso y avanzó a tropezones para encontrarse de frente con el pedestal de la espada Gram.

— ¡Yi Gao, detente! —Shang ordenó desesperado, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La bestia no pudo detenerse y chocó contra la espada. Pero en aquel instante el cuerpo del monstruo se detuvo como si no pesara nada en absoluto, se rodeó de luces y rayos como una tormenta que resplandecieron en toda la sala. Los rugidos de dolor fueron acompañados por descargas que sacudieron todo el suelo violentamente. Avari, cubriéndose con un brazo, apenas pudo observar como el gran cuerpo se desintegraba en una especie de remolino de materia luminosa, como si cada átomo del cuerpo de la bestia se hubiera transformado de improviso en la más pura y radiante energía siguiendo los principios de la relación entre la materia y la energía, atisbos que la ciencia humana posee sobre la verdadera relación entre la "magia" y la materia a la que le da forma en sus distintos niveles. Carne, sangre y los fragmentos de almas con los que había sido creado el demonio, todo se transformó en la misma energía pura que fue absorbida como una espiral interminable por la hoja de acero de la maligna espada. La luz cesó, quedó el silencio, la espada Gram ya no brillaba sino que volvía a ser la hoja opaca y cubierta de polvo que en un principio.

Avari comprendió entonces la mortal trampa que sería siquiera acercarse a esa arma. Debía pensar en una manera distinta para romper la maldición que Hel puso sobre ella, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para hallar las respuestas y gruñó sabiendo que esa incursión había sido un desperdicio inútil de fuerzas. Giró mirando al enmudecido Shang, levantó el brazo apuntándolo con la mano extendida. El anciano reaccionó ante el movimiento del joven y aunque no parecía mover su viejo cuerpo, los ojos anunciaron que se encontraba preparado. Pero Avari movió el brazo cambiando la dirección a la que apuntaba hacia un costado.

— _¡Oscuridad del alma!_

El rayo de energía oscura que disparó desde la serie de círculos mágicos que aparecieron alrededor de la mano impactó en la pared a uno de los costados de la entrada. El suelo se sacudió con tal violencia que algunos escombros comenzaron a caer del techo de la caverna. Shang Wu Tai no daba crédito a sus ojos cuando vio como aquel rayo traspasó la pared protegida por sus mejores encantamientos y arrastró consigo gran parte de las ruinas. A través de la humareda vio surgir la silueta del joven corriendo entre los restos que todavía se desplomaban a su alrededor. El anciano maldijo de rodillas donde había caído por el terrible movimiento, lo maldijo en lenguas actuales, antiguas y también secretas ahogándose en su propio apuro por alcanzarlo con su ira.

.

El final del túnel llegó con la refrescante bienvenida del aire fresco libre de nauseabundos aromas a cadáver que llenaba las ruinas de las profundidades. Apenas hubo alcanzado el estudio de Shang Wu Tai saltó por encima del escritorio y continuó la carrera hacia el pasillo. Se detuvo ante el balcón y al asomarse fue descuidado pues un arquero lo vio desde el tejado. Ahogó una maldición cubriéndose contra uno de los bordes de la ventana, pero el arquero ya corría a dar la voz de alarma. Ya no podría utilizar los tejados ante el peligro de evitar una lluvia de flechas sobre su cabeza. Avari crujió los dientes molesto consigo mismo, pronto el nigromante le pisaría los pies junto a un centenar de guardias fuertemente armados. No contaba con la energía suficiente para enfrentar a un peligroso brujo después de haber agotado su espíritu en contra de las dos abominaciones por lo que tendría que retroceder.

Corrió a través de los pasillos tratando de orientarse lo mejor posible. Si era lo suficientemente rápido el anciano no alcanzaría siquiera a reunir a sus hombres antes de que él abandonara aquel maldito lugar. El pasillo terminaba en una puerta sin otra opción por donde seguir. El joven no se detuvo y las abrió de par en par.

Ante él se encontraba el comedor principal de los Tigres de Khan, más de ciento cincuenta hombres sentados que comían, jugaban cartas, tiraban los dados y bebían, se quedaron silentes observando al recién llegado. Avari apenas les prestó atención, examinó la amplia sala con una rápida mirada, ubicó la siguiente puerta del otro extremo de las mesas. Caminó con rapidez pero también calma y autoridad cruzando entre ellos, por lo que nadie supo cómo reaccionar ante la repentina aparición. Alcanzó el otro extremo de la sala, miró por un segundo a la multitud de guerreros, ellos lo observaban a él, uno de ellos todavía con la carta en la mano a mitad de la jugada. Abrió las puertas de par en par con ambas manos y abandonó el lugar.

Los guerreros se miraron entre sí confundidos.

—Escúchame —dijo uno a su compañero que estaba sentado a su lado—, ¿no fue acaso ese el tipo que nos humilló en la posada?

Hubo un segundo momento de silencio.

—Sí —respondió su compañero—, parece que era él.

Se volvieron a mirar entre sí. Al instante se escuchó el llamado a las armas, sillas y mesas fueron arrojadas por los pisos cuando los más de ciento cincuenta Tigres se levantaron empuñando lanzas y espadas, y corrieron como una masa uniforme de peligrosas intenciones persiguiendo al indeseable invitado.

Avari giró contra su voluntad al final del nuevo pasillo, no había otra opción y confirmaba las sospechas que tenía de que aquella construcción era en realidad un peligroso laberinto. Sentía que se alejaba con cada paso de la entrada y se internaba en una espiral sin final de oscuros pasadizos sin ventanas ni puertas que lo llevaran a nuevas habitaciones. Dio con una gran puerta a un costado del pasillo y con esperanza la empujó rápidamente con el hombro. Apenas hubo traspasado el umbral perdió todo el ímpetu dando algunos pasos torpes antes de detenerse con la mirada perdida en su derredor.

El joven había alcanzado el jardín interior de la mansión, una amplia plaza rectangular cercada por cuatro altos edificios de más de tres pisos de altura con una rejilla cubriéndolo a la altura del segundo nivel cosa no extraña pues era costumbre cerrar el cielo de los jardines para poder contener en su interior toda clase de variadas aves. Los árboles eran hermosos, podados con maestría reproducían especies de mayor tamaño en forma y aspecto como los bonsái, pero éstos eran del tamaño de un hombre. También había repisas de madera oscura finamente tallada donde se apilaban macetas con plantas y flores aromáticas. De las columnas que rodeaban el jardín sobresalían estandartes metálicos de los que colgaban más macetas con plantas de extremos largos que colgaban como velos hasta el piso. Avari se quedó de alguna manera sorprendido ante tal imagen, algo dentro de él se sintió en paz en ese lugar olvidando por un segundo, por un único y extraño segundo, quién era y quienes lo perseguían. Recordó entonces las largas caminatas que tenía que dar a solas por los bosques de Gimle, único momento durante su anterior y oscura vida en que podía gozar algo de la tan efímera paz, quizás la razón por la que el joven parecía mostrar un todavía más increíble y jamás confesada predilección por la vegetación.

La voz de una de las muchas doncellas que cuidaban de ese jardín, chicas de la aldea de los Lisu que trabajaban para el jefe Shang, lo hizo reaccionar. Las doncellas, asustadas por el extraño, retrocedieron hacia un rincón, unas cubriéndose detrás de las otras. Avari no supo cómo reaccionar ante la incómoda situación, pero al notar que una de ellas cargaba una maceta en las manos con una exótica planta se acercó sin titubear. Las doncellas se acurrucaron como si no tuvieran mayor escapatoria cuando el joven les hizo sombra con su presencia. La primera de ellas que no soltaba la maceta que sostenía con temblorosas manos abrió los ojos, que había cerrado cuando el joven se acercó a ella tan abruptamente, lentamente, uno después del otro. Levantó la cabeza insegura y se topó con la mirada fría de aquel joven. Pero algo tenía distinto que ya no le causó pavor, él era apuesto, pensó, los ojos azules y profundos la cautivaron hasta hacerla olvidar todo el miedo inicial y se quedó prendada de aquel rostro como si una fuerza invisible la obligara a mirarlo fijamente. Pero Avari no le prestó atención, miró la planta, tomó una de las hojas, la acarició suavemente con dos de sus dedos.

El poderoso estruendo causado por más de cien botas corriendo por el interior de uno de los edificios los alertó. Las doncellas llevaron sus manos al rostro asustadas. Avari giró la cabeza hacia la puerta por la que había entrado, torció los labios con disgusto y se volvió hacia la chica. Rápidamente se acercó al rostro de la doncella y ésta se sonrojó con fuerza no pudiendo reaccionar, cuando él se llegó a su mejilla y le susurró algunas palabras al oído. Se irguió, la miró por última vez, ella reaccionó tardíamente saliendo de su estupor y le dedicó una amable reverencia.

Las doncellas lo vieron correr hacia la salida siguiente del jardín y en menos de dos suspiros aparecieron por el otro costado una gran hilera de guerreros gritando como animales, no respetando las plantas ni macetas y maldiciendo con distintos adjetivos al intruso.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó otra de las chicas cuando consiguieron recuperar un poco la calma tras la salida del ruidoso contingente.

La chica, todavía sonrojada, miró la planta en su mano y acarició la hoja de la misma manera que lo había hecho el joven.

—Que no exageráramos tanto con el agua porque es una planta de clima seco y que mezcláramos la tierra de la maceta con algo de salitre.

.

Avari golpeó una puerta, cruzó otra, saltó por sobre una mesa, vio al final una habitación iluminada por la luna y comprendió que tendría ventanas o un balcón. Rasgó las largas corinas de seda que se anteponían entre él y la preciada salida.

El tronar de las aguas fue tan frío como el acabar de sus esperanzas. Se encontraba en un balcón con barandas exquisitamente elaboradas y pintadas de vivos colores rojos y dorados, en una plataforma de madera de varios metros cuadrados que se internaba hacia el vacío del acantilado en lo más alto de la montaña. Se remecían las aguas de una cascada lejana pero ante él lo único que tenía era una extensa caída libre hasta las oscuras aguas del muy lejano lago a los pies de la montaña.

— ¡Lo tenemos!

Los soldados se agruparon a la entrada de la plataforma y como un muro humano cortaron todas las salidas. En las pequeñas ventanas por sobre la entrada al balcón vio aparecer flechas hasta el lejano techo del edificio donde más arqueros se dispusieron apuntando directamente a su persona. Por alguna razón los guerreros se mantuvieron en su sitio y ninguno tuvo el valor para avanzar contra él recordando la dolorosa experiencia de la posada. Avari giró con la dignidad de un antiguo rey y los enfrentó con valor mirándolos con tal superioridad como si ninguno de ellos existiera ante esa aplastante presencia. Los soldados habrían flaqueado de no ser por la aparición de Shang Wu Tai. Se escuchó un lento batir de palmas, los soldados se separaron en dos columnas dejando que el jefe de la aldea de los Lisu caminara entre ellos hasta quedar frente al joven. El anciano dejó de batir las manos dejándolas tomadas delante de la barba con una mirada de curiosidad.

—Eres muy escurridizo.

Avari no respondió.

—Lamento que este juego haya terminado, me estaba entreteniendo como no lo había hecho en muchos siglos. Ah, sí, qué recuerdos, como cuando di caza al monje Fao por las montañas de Mongolia, sí, bellísimos momentos. Esto fue casi tan divertido pero un poco más corto de lo que esperaba de un guerrero eterno. ¡Bah!, olvidaba que no eres un inmortal de la tierra de los señores del cielo sino un vil impostor, un simple mortal. ¿De qué otra manera podría entender que un mortal viniese en lugar del traidor de Asgard? ¿O es verdad que el traidor es un hombre mortal? Si es así, ¿cómo un mortal aprendió a utilizar magia como ésa? —los ojos de Shang brillaron de codicia.

Continuó el joven sin responder. Shang lo miró fijamente hasta que fue su paciencia la que se agotó primero.

— ¡Y osas todavía ignorarme! Mocoso malcriado, vas a responder a mis preguntas, ¿quién eres, quién te ha enviado? ¿Acaso son los otros dioses los que quieren sabotear la obra de la señora oscura? ¿O será que ya se han enterado en la tierra eterna de mi incipiente poder y te enviaron como un espía? La señora oscura fue muy vaga en sus indicaciones, me habló de un traidor que se haría pasar por uno de sus enviados, ¿acaso eres otro nigromante que se ha vuelto contra nuestra señora? ¡Habla!

Avari sonrió. En un rápido movimiento saltó sobre la baranda quedando en equilibrio.

— ¡Regresa! Es una muerte segura lo que te espera, ¿es eso lo que quieres, morir?

—Tú morirás —dijo con tal determinación que no dio lugar a dudas—, el día que nos volvamos a encontrar. Es una promesa.

Sin esperar respuestas el joven se arrojó al vacío dando un fenomenal clavado de varios cientos de metros, a tal altura que Shang dejó de verlo en la caída mucho antes de que el pequeño cuerpo desapareciera en la vastedad de las oscuras aguas del lago. El anciano golpeó la baranda con ira y miró a los guardias.

—Son todos unos inútiles, ¡inútiles!

—Jefe Shang, no tema, redoblaré la guardia. No volverá a entrar un mosquito sin que usted lo sepa primero—dijo uno de los guerreros, el más alto y fornido de todos. Con una cicatriz que cruzaba el rostro en diagonal, piel morena y brazos gruesos como troncos. Khan Bopai, el capitán de las fuerzas del jefe Shang era un veterano reconocido y asesino consumado que servía fielmente al jefe en todas sus fechorías. Era tanto o más peligroso de lo que era Fu Long y las pocas veces que se había cruzado con el joven Zhang Wei este último habría tenido que reconocer que con un poco de suerte había escapado con vida. Khan Bopai era un hombre maduro, experimentado en toda clase de armas y que se decía ser el antiguo rival de Zhang Tao, padre de Zhang Wei y también su asesino.

.

En el estudio de Shang Wu Tai se encontraba el anciano y Khan Bopai. El guerrero a pesar de su lealtad no siempre se comportaba de forma respetuosa con el anciano. Se sentía en calidad de socio muchas veces de las fechorías que ambos cometían. Los Tigres de Khan no siempre se llamaron así, pues antes eran los tigres de Khan Bopai hasta que se alió con el jefe de la aldea de los Lisu. La sociedad que tenían había reportado muchas ganancias al veterano guerrero, pero también complicaciones y ésta era una de esas.

—Así que quieres discutir nuestro contrato.

—Mire, honorable jefe Shang, usted contrató a mis hombres para que lo protegiéramos de cualquier peligro.

— ¿Sin embargo? —preguntó el anciano sabiendo con exactitud lo que le pediría.

Khan Bopai aclaró la garganta. Miró su propio reflejo sobre el licor de arroz que llenaba la copa que tenía en la mano, la que el jefe Shang le había ofrecido unos minutos atrás, la acercó a los labios pero se desistió en el último momento de probar el alcohol distraído por la manera tan insistente en que lo miraba el anciano.

—Sin embargo —continuó el guerrero de mala gana por haber tenido que interrumpir su deseo de beber—, las cosas se han vuelto muy complicadas últimamente. Jamás entró en discusión que nos enfrentaríamos a un guerrero que proviene del "otro mundo".

—Así que quieres renunciar —Shang se paseaba de pie con las manos en la espalda frente al balcón del estudio, podía ver desde allí las luces de la aldea todavía en fiesta y un lejano eco de cánticos y celebraciones, además del aroma de los manjares, lo alcanzaba.

— ¿Renunciar? Vamos, Shang, somos camaradas. Un camarada jamás abandona a otro. Por supuesto que nunca te abandonaría, pero tienes que saber que tantos esfuerzos extras generan nuevos gastos. Recuerda que conozco todos tus secretos.

—Khan, Khan, Khan —Shang Wu Tai se frotó la sien con cansancio—, mi querido Khan, déjame ver si lo comprendo. Te pago muy bien para que te dediques a exterminar toda molestia en mi camino y resulta que durante años no has podido con un simple mocoso de la aldea. Ahora aparece un forastero, uno solo, que humilla a todo tu contingente de "bravos mercenarios" y resulta que ¿yo debo pagarte más? No sé, no sé, me parece que debería ser al revés, después de todo no has mostrado resultados.

— ¡Pero este intruso resultó no ser normal!

—Yo no te pago para trabajos normales, Khan. Además, creas o no, este joven es tan mortal como tú y como yo. No, espera, sólo como tú —Shang sonrió maquiavélicamente antes de continuar—. Así que no tienes otra excusa más que la patética calidad de tus guerreros.

—No ofendas a mis tigres, ¡ellos son los mejores!

—Los mejores hasta que se enfrentan a un verdadero desafío. Porque para comer y beber de mi despensa en eso sí estoy de acuerdo contigo de que no poseen rival.

Shang ocupó su lugar del otro lado del escritorio. Khan Bopai no parecía muy contento con las críticas del jefe. Acercó la copa a los labios pero al recordar algo retrocedió el brazo para mirar al anciano directamente a los ojos.

—Es malo que nuestra sociedad peligre. Me encantaría poder defender con mi vida todos esos oscuros secretos que conozco de ti, después de todo siempre hemos trabajado juntos desde hace años.

—Supongo que no me estarás chantajeando, Khan Bopai.

— ¡Cómo piensas semejante cosa! Pero si nuestra sociedad terminara por no poder pagar nuestros servicios, como veo que sería una decisión muy tacaña de tu parte considerando todos los lujos en los que vives gracias a los botines que te hemos obtenido tan pródigamente, no existiría ninguna cláusula de confidencialidad entre nosotros.

—Ya veo, sí, sería muy lamentable. Tan lamentable como ofender por imprudencia a un brujo.

— ¡No le temo a los brujos! No me creo ni la mitad de las historias con las que tratas de rodearte, mi viejo camarada. No soy tan iluso como el resto de los hombres a los que tratas de someter por temor —Khan se inclinó hacia adelante sonriendo—. Vamos, no me digas que creías que tus trucos baratos me convencerían también a mí.

—Interesante, eso significa que eres un hombre muy sagaz, gran Khan señor de los tigres.

Mientras ellos hablaban en el gran salón donde el resto de los guerreros comía y bebía algo sucedió que causó alarma entre los hombres. Uno de ellos se tambaleó y cayó como muerto al piso arrastrando consigo algunos platos. Sus compañeros rieron creyéndolo borracho hasta que otro dio un espantoso alarido antes de caer de espalda desde la banca en la que estaba sentado comiendo. Pero de todo esto nada sabía Khan Bopai mientras discutía acaloradamente con el jefe Shang.

— ¿Qué te parece si aceptas mis nuevos términos y seguimos siendo tan amigos, más que eso, hermanos de sangre?

—Qué generoso eres, Khan.

Khan acercó la copa a los labios otra vez, pero se detuvo cuando el anciano lo interrumpió levantando una mano para detenerlo y obligarlo a prestarle atención.

—Se me ocurre que podríamos hacer nuestro trato un poco más interesante —dijo el anciano Shang con una mirada llena de perfidia. Khan lo miró inquieto, había algo distinto en ese anciano al que antes acostumbraba a dominar viviendo desde hacía años generosamente en sus aposentos y comiendo y bebiendo de sus riquezas. Bajo la copa sin dejar de sostenerla entre los dedos apoyándola sobre la pierna.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente como para recuperar mi interés? Si no es dinero vete olvidándolo, no soy de esos mojigatos que piensan en satisfacciones pueriles. Lo único real en este mundo es el dinero.

En la sala los hombres comenzaron a caer uno tras otro, algunos gritaban y otros se retorcían en el suelo de dolor antes de colapsar. Los que todavía quedaban en pie miraban aterrados al resto, algunos trataron de huir pero no alcanzaron la salida cuando se desplomaron como los primeros.

—Me parece que lamentablemente por más dinero que invierta en tus guerreros no obtendré los resultados que requiero, no en esta vida por lo menos —dijo Shang Wu Tai lentamente sin dejar de sonreír—. Acabo de pensar que la situación se ha vuelto un tanto peligrosa para mí, mi posición ha sido expuesta, este forastero puede ser el primero de muchos que vengan a reclamar lo que me pertenece y ya he comprobado lo inútiles que son los mortales cuando se les confían estos asuntos.

—No comprendo tu punto, Shang, ¡qué quieres decir, que acaso ya no nos necesitas!

—No —respondió pausadamente.

Los que alcanzaron los pasillos se desplomaron sobre las piernas, algunos comenzaban a vomitar sangre y una extraña materia negra, mientras que los que cayeron primero y parecían muertos se retorcieron otra vez en el piso, entre espasmos y extraños sonidos proviniendo de los labios amoratados. A uno de ellos comenzó a fluir desde los fríos labios más de ese líquido negro con el espesor de la sangre, en el charco que quedaba en el piso se vio retorcerse decenas de pequeñas larvas de gusano. Uno de los guerreros que parecía encontrarse indemne observaba esto con verdadero terror, miró la copa que tenía en su mano y la arrojó con violencia al piso gritando: "¡maldición, nos han envenenado!". Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes que sintiera su estómago revolverse y sin poder controlar sus propias piernas cayera de rodillas vomitando fluidos pestilentes.

— ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! Me tienen hartos tus rodeos, viejo. Si quieres a mis tigres tendrás que pagar por ello, sino, me cobraré yo mismo lo que me debes de tu mansión —furioso tomó la copa y la bebió hasta el fondo, entonces la estrelló contra la superficie del escritorio despedazándola—. No me provoques, que mi paciencia tiene límites.

Shang Wu Tai suspiró profundamente.

—Pobre y miserable mortal, creyendo ocupar un trono que ni siquiera existe. ¡Cuánta arrogancia! —rió—. ¿Sabes lo que acabas de beber, mi buen amigo?

El guerrero palideció, miró los restos de la copa, luego el rostro sonriente del anciano.

—No podrías haberte atrevido a envenenarme.

— ¿No?

Khan se levantó violentamente y desenfundó la espada.

— ¡Maldito traidor, qué me diste! No, espera, si no tengo mucho tiempo de vida entonces te llevaré conmigo al infierno —vociferó sudando de terror. Pero Shang no se movió de su sitio.

— ¡Jefe Khan!

En la puerta del estudio apareció uno de los hombres de Khan, tenía el aspecto de un cadáver caminando con el rostro blanco como la nieve, los labios amoratados y los ojos oscurecidos como dos pequeños agujeros sin fondo, los dientes se le estaban pudriendo en vida. A pesar de todo el soldado llegó a rastras donde su señor.

— ¿Qué te ha sucedido, qué clase de brujería es esta?

—Ah, ¿qué no creías en brujerías, Khan? —lo provocó el jefe.

—Jefe, los hombres, todos ellos, todos… ¡Uagh!

El hombre cayó de bruces como muerto, pero su cuerpo se retorció escupiendo toda clase de podredumbre. Khan retrocedió dos pasos dominado por el más funesto espanto.

— ¿Qué significa esto, qué clase de veneno le has dado a mis hombres? ¡¿De qué te servimos muertos?

— ¿Muertos? De mucho, mi querido "socio", créeme que de mucho. No tienes porqué mirarme de esa forma, lo único que hice fue ayudarlos a mejorar un poco, después de todo ambos estamos de acuerdo en que tus hombres están algo fuera de forma.

— ¡Eres un maldito!

Khan Bopai atacó a Shang, pero éste último levantó una mano y el cuerpo del guerrero se paralizó al instante. Soltó la espada y se llevó las manos al cuello estrangulándose a sí mismo en una horrible postura.

—Oh, mira, qué mirada más lastimera. Esperaba más de un hombre valiente que siempre proclamaba recibir la muerte con los brazos abiertos. Lamentablemente para ti, mi querido colega, la muerte no será el final de tu servicio para mí.

El guerrero se fue hundiendo en la desesperación, Shang bajó la mano y al instante él dejó de estrangularse a sí mismo y cayó como un muñeco de trapo al piso. Se levantó lentamente, ahora era dueño otra vez de sus actos y en su terror se postró de rodillas delante del anciano.

—Shang Wu Tai, ¡perdóname! Te serviré toda mi vida, lo juro, pero líbrame, no tengo porque morir.

—Oh, pero tienes, claro que sí tienes. De esa manera me serás mucho más útil. Serás grande, mucho más grande de lo que fuiste en tu patética vida mortal, mi buen amigo.

De rodillas ante el anciano su rostro se llenó de ira, pero ya no podía hablar, porque palideció hasta volverse toda la piel de un tono violáceo y la boca cerrada comenzó a derramar por la comisura sangre, por la ira con la que se había mordido sus propios labios, mezclada con un fluido negro que lo ahogaba aunque no podía gritar. Lo último que vio antes de que la razón lo abandonara fue al anciano delante de él con los brazos estirados como si lo estuviera invitando a una nueva era, su era, la era de Shang Wu Tai el nuevo emperador de China.

—Serás mi general, el primer general de mi nuevo y eterno imperio. Serás la espada del auténtico "hijo del cielo". Pero primero necesito sangre, mucha sangre. Estoy demasiado cerca de mi objetivo y sin la "ejecutora de dioses" no podré asegurarme de que los señores del cielo quieran interponerse en mis objetivos. Por ello necesito sangre, pero me falta poca, muy poca, tan sólo un puñado de más almas con las que alimentarla. ¡Necesito las vidas de los miserables Lisu!

El cuerpo de Khan Bopai se desplomó quedando de costado delante de Shang Wu Tai que reía complacido ante el charco de podredumbre y gusanos que el anterior señor de los Tigres vomitaba entre espasmos.

.

**8**

.

Las frías aguas del lago quedaron atrás, la pobre silueta dejó la ribera para adentrarse al bosque dando pasos torpes y algo lentos. Se tambaleó peligrosamente ante cada nuevo pie que daba entre las raíces y al sentirse lo suficientemente cubierto entre las sombras de la noche dejó caer el cuerpo sobre un tronco y se deslizó hasta tocar el suelo. Jadeaba dolorosamente, reclinó la cabeza apoyando la nuca en el tronco y miró las estrellas a través de las ramas y de las largas cañas de bambú que se doblaban por sobre él. Las estrellas eran hermosas, pero él no lo sabía, jamás nadie le había enseñado a contemplarlas como a algo bello. ¿Pero qué era lo que él veía? Nada más que una dolorosa comparación. Imaginó los astros de fuego de poder casi infinito resplandeciendo sobre millones de mundos de innumerables dimensiones y planos. Cuánta grandeza, cuánta inagotable potencia y cuán pequeño y débil él era en ese momento.

Las leyendas narraban sobre el gran gigante de fuego Surtr que mora y gobierna sobre Muspellheim, un reino superior a Asgard pero que ignora incluso la existencia de los Aesirs como si no le interesaran en lo más mínimo. Que creó un sol con el fuego de su espada y vivía y seguiría viviendo incluso más allá del final de los dioses. ¿Qué era él en comparación? Un simple brujo y un puñado de hombres fueron capaces de arrinconarlo como a una alimaña asustada. Podría luchar, podría haberlos enfrentado si hubiese tenido la plenitud de sus energías pero, ¿contra qué había agotado todo su espíritu al convocar lo mejor de sus hechizos? ¿Un dios acaso? Un par de quimeras, demonios creados por el torpe arte de un mortal con aires de inmortalidad.

Empuñó la mano y golpeó con fuerza el suelo embarrándose la manga. ¿A qué clase de venganza podría aspirar si ni siquiera poseía la fuerza para derrotar a un miserable nigromante en los confines de Midgard? Se miró la mano mientras la abría y cerraba lentamente, ¿qué clase de fuerza podría tener como un mortal? Raza frágil llena de debilidades incapaz de desafiar abiertamente a los dioses. Si tan sólo fuera un einjergar auténtico con un cuerpo astral capaz de resistir el fuego y el hielo, sufrir menor cansancio y ser inmune a los venenos letales además de la inmortalidad que le daría el tiempo que no poseía. Volvió a golpear el suelo embargado por la más angustiante frustración.

—La fuerza de los mortales —rió con un ligero tono de tristeza casi imperceptible ante los ojos que no fueran capaces de ver tras esa coraza de frialdad de apariencia imperturbable con la que se protegía del mundo, recordando la última vez que escuchó a alguien decir algo así.

.

Todo había sucedido semanas atrás. Las voces de alarma encendieron la fría noche pero ya era demasiado tarde para la mayoría de los atalayas que cayeron víctimas de los silenciosos puñales. Nadie se movió porque nadie daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Demonios, demonios en las calles del Valhalla! ¿Quién podría atender semejante voz que parecía una mala broma? ¿Fuerzas de la reina Hel atacando en el corazón del país de Asgard? Cuando el aroma de la sangre, los edificios incendiados y los alaridos de terror de los que perdían la vida y el alma en garras de los espectros de la reina infernal sólo entonces reaccionaron movilizándose las fuerzas de la capital. Los einjergars se encontraron acéfalos, los dioses se habían llevado al grueso de las fuerzas a los campos de guerra en las tierras al oeste de Gimle y pocos líderes quedaban que pudieran organizar a los hombres. ¿Cuántos enemigos eran? Algunos hablaban de cientos, otros de miles, a través de las estrechas callejuelas de los barrios de los mercaderes de la ciudad no había quién pudiera dar cuenta de la verdadera cantidad de los enemigos que acechaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

Luego se contarían historias, de cómo Heimdall el intrépido abogó por la defensa de los barrios inferiores y que desobedeciendo la orden de Odín se arrojó al frente de un reducido grupo para retomar la puerta sur de la ciudad. Thor fue un valiente que se aventuró más allá de las paredes y no halló quién detuviera los golpes de su martillo Mjölnir. Pero ninguna historia narró la decisión de la mayoría de los dioses que quedaban en la ciudad de fortalecer sus propios castillos y dejar a su suerte el barrio donde sólo moraban seres inferiores y ningún cuartel de importancia. Allí, en el centro de la batalla y donde podría haber sucedido la peor masacre se levantaron los pequeños escuadrones, los ignorados por los grandes señores, los que esa noche se organizaron bajo el estandarte de un grupo en particular y con la dirección adecuada consiguieron hacer frente a las fuerzas de Hel y el rápido y sorpresivo ataque. No pensaban ellos en el honor y la gloria del Valhalla, sino en la vida de los habitantes a quienes debían proteger. Hadas, enanos, elfos por igual fueron rápidamente evacuados tras las líneas de los improvisados defensores. No era un combate como aquellos que se da en las grandes ocasiones, sino que se transformó en una escaramuza entre las calles y los tejados donde cada fuerza luchaba por el control de un edificio, esquina o avenida en particular.

Belenus Saotome dirigía a los Dragones Rojos, pero esa noche más que capitán era el verdadero general que lideró a los escuadrones libres, los héroes que esa noche pusieron un alto al traidor ataque de las huestes de Hel. Nadie se preguntó qué deseaban ni cómo habían conseguido entrar en la ciudad, pero todos tenían un único propósito en la mente: aniquilar a las huestes enemigas.

De héroes y de batallas que inspiraron canciones no tratan estas memorias. Sobre os tejados de Asgard hubo uno que lideró a los ejércitos de Hel pero que una vez comenzado el ataque retrocedió para no ser descubierto. Aquel que conocía a Loki y lo odiaba más que a sí mismo, pero que sabía el verdadero propósito tras el traidor ataque y que ya había conseguido su objetivo. Como una sombra abandonaría la escena cuando se detuvo porque vio a alguien de pie y observándolo detenidamente.

—Después de lo que sucedió en Alvheim no creía que te vería tan pronto, pequeño traidor —dijo el einjergar. Era alto de raza negra con el cabello blanco y peinado en una larga coleta. Vestía el uniforme de los Dragones Rojos y apoyaba contra el suelo largo bastón con dos afilados sables en los extremos.

Avari no respondió. Miró al einjergar como una molestia más de las muchas que había dejado en el camino. Pero aquel sentimiento de superioridad se vio turbado cuando miró el uniforme del hombre y recordó lo sucedido en Alvheim. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un costado haciendo un gesto de desagrado. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Desde aquel día en que fue derrotado por un insignificante mocoso había algo que no podía abandonar su cabeza, una incipiente molestia con forma de una pregunta. No tenía tiempo para tales distracciones en ese momento. Sin mediar más consigo mismo desenfundó rápidamente la larga cimitarra que colgaba de la espalda y se abalanzó sobre Shaka Ishkoo, teniente de los Dragones Rojos, con la intención de terminar la vida de ese desafortunado entrometido de un golpe.

Dio un paso en falso, antes de terminar de dar el golpe se encontró con el largo bastón de Shaka cortando el giro de la cimitarra. El inesperado tronar de los aceros causaron que el joven perdiera el equilibrio, ambas armas se levantaron y cuando Shaka con mejor pie para atacar giró el cuerpo para dar una rápida estocada el joven Avari consiguió desviar el golpe con un apresurado pero efectivo giro de la espada y dio un corto brinco retrocediendo un par de metros para crear distancia entre ambos. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Primero el mocoso en Alvheim y ahora ese cretino queriendo ser más rápido que él. Enfurecido ataco otra vez, ahora no perdería la concentración y lo vio moverse rápidamente hacia un costado. Sonrió, ya sabía cuál había sido el error que cometió en el primer embiste y adelantándose al movimiento defensivo de Shaka dio un salto hacia un costado cruzándose con el einjergar. Ahora lo tenía a su disposición, el golpe sería mortal. Otra vez los aceros chirriaron y Avari se encontró confundido cuando su cimitarra había sido detenida cerca de su pie, cuando recién iniciaba el golpe alcanzada por la punta del largo bastón de Shaka. La confusión duró medio segundo antes de que viera una patada directa al rostro. Avari soltó una mano de la empuñadura y detuvo con el antebrazo la bota del einjergar. Otro error, aquel hombre tenía la fuerza de un toro y cayó de espaldas fulminado por la sorpresa que bañaba su rostro en cada gesto. Giró rápidamente por las tejas antes de que el sable de Shaka lo atravesara. Entonces siguió girando mientras el einjergar lo seguía con rápidas estocadas contra el piso tratando de darle alcance. Avari apoyó una mano en el suelo durante el último giro y se impulsó para elevarse en el aire, realizar una pirueta y caer de pie justo a tiempo para bloquear con las piernas dobladas el arma del teniente Ishkoo por sobre su cabeza.

—Nada mal, muchacho, ahora veo porqué le costó tanto a Ranma derrotarte.

Los ojos de Avari se entrecerraron de la ira y empujó el arma de Shaka. Ahora ambos de pie y enfrentados, separados por unos escasos cuatro metros, se miraban detenidamente. Shaka Ishkoo sonreía confiado, Avari tenía una terrible mezcla de sentimientos que ya no podía ocultar. Después de unos intensos segundos de silencio fue el joven el que rompiendo todo lo esperado de su apática personalidad habló primero.

—Tuvo suerte.

— ¿Suerte? Vaya, así que lo recuerdas, más que eso veo pintado en tu rostro que no has podido olvidar la derrota que él te provocó.

Avari gruñó, durante años había sido entrenado para no demostrar ninguna debilidad al enemigo. Ahora este extraño lo leía como a un libro abierto y se maldijo a sí mismo por lo que consideraba un error propio y no una virtud del oponente. Atacó otra vez, no podía dejar vivir a un hombre tan molesto. Los aceros chocaron con vehemencia cuando Avari embistió con una furia descontrolada que Shaka apenas consiguió retener. Cuando el joven aplicaba velocidad, Shaka ponía experiencia; dónde Avari derramaba ira, él respondía con paz mental; Avari quiso demostrar los años que tenía de entrenamiento a los pies de los mejores asesinos de Asgard, pero por alguna razón ninguno de sus mejores movimientos funcionaban con ese einjergar y comenzó a sentirse frustrado. Al final consiguió romper la defensa de Shaka desviando el bastón y con una entrada clara rasgó el cielo nocturno de Asgard con una delgada línea de sangre.

Los ojos de Avari siguieron a Shaka cuando éste se había movido con la suficiente agilidad como para evitar el mortal corte, que al final rozó el brazo del einjergar dejando que la cimitarra del joven cortara el aire trazando una línea sangre. En el momento en que Shaka retrocedía levantó el pie pateando el tobillo del joven haciendo que este perdiera completamente el equilibrio. Shaka dio un giro completo y con el largo bastón golpeó de lleno el cuerpo del joven con la suficiente fortuna, o habilidad, para darle con el bastón y no con la afilada hoja en el extremo. Avari cayó de espaldas dando un rápido giro y se detuvo apoyando un pie y una mano en las tejas.

—Eres bueno, muy bueno, incluso mejor de lo que yo jamás podría soñar ser.

Avari levantó el rostro y lo miró con una mezcla de ira e incomprensión. ¿Acaso se burlaba de él? Lo veía débil, muy débil, fácil de ser destruido cuando así lo quisiera pero todo lo que intentaba fallaba. ¿Acaso ese einjergar era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba? ¡Imposible! Era él, tenía que ser él quién estuviera fallando. Por más que trataba de encontrar una razón chocaba contra un muro de dudas. Otra vez se presentaba en la mente la imagen de ese entrometido muchacho que lo derroto en Alvheim. Desde entonces…

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó casi como una orden y a la vez una súplica.

—Estilo, disciplina, talento, precisión y una instrucción perfecta. Oh, jamás había conocido a alguien con tanto potencial en mis muchos años de existencia. Pero careces de algo muy importante por lo que estás destinado a perder si enfrentas a alguien como yo o, principalmente, como Ranma.

— ¿Qué me falta? —lo retó a que le respondiera. Pero no podía esconder que la curiosidad era real.

Shaka suspiró. ¿Acaso sentía lástima por él? Los dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de la cimitarra crujieron por la rabia que lo dominó en ese momento. El einjergar lo observó en silencio como si estuviera examinando cada detalle de la tormenta de sentimientos que lo embargaban y esa sensación lo humilló todavía más.

— ¡Habla!

—No tengo que responder, eres tú el que debe hacerlo, muchacho. Dime, ¿por qué razón luchas?

¿Eras eso, tan sólo eso, un burdo cliché sentimental? ¡Qué idiotez! Avari no tuvo ni siquiera la intención de pensar en ello, jamás había tenido ninguna duda de su propósito para combatir porque simplemente no tenía ninguno. Pensaba en ello autosatisfaciéndose cuando Shaka Ishkoo agregó algo que lo conmocionó.

—Para ser un mortal careces de lo único que hace al ser humano más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en el universo: Te falta un corazón.

Avari levantó el rostro golpeado por las palabras de Shaka, ¿cómo sabía que él era un mortal? ¿Qué significaba eso del corazón?

—Los humanos son patéticos, no poseen la fuerza necesaria para desafiar a los dioses. Jamás podrían…

—El chico que te venció llevaba apenas unas semanas entrenando con una espada, ah, y jamás había aprendido a usar la magia hasta que te vio en los campos de Nifelheim.

Los ojos del joven se contrajeron por la sorpresa, ¿apenas unas semanas entrenando con una espada? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Ese muchacho se había movido como un experto, había respondido a todos sus ataques con desesperación pero jamás había cedido un solo centímetro. Había llegado a creer que era un veterano en la tierra de los inmortales cuando algo que dijo Shaka lo hizo pensar.

— ¿Él no es un einjergar?

—Es un mortal, igual que tú. Pero si algo los diferencia es que él sí posee un corazón que lo guía a luchar contra el destino y no ser un simple esclavo del destino que otros quieran imponerle. Ahora dime, ¿tanto te apetece ser esclavo del destino de otros?

— ¡Calla!

Shaka sonrió, Avari explotó, las manos del joven temblaban con inusitada fuerza, toda la frialdad que había contenido hasta ese momento se derritió ante una fuerza que lo quemaba por dentro. Se vio siendo un niño acurrucado en un viejo almacén lleno de alimañas, llorando por una madre de la que había sido separado impíamente. Recordó como la primera imagen de Asgard un frío valle de Jotumheim, la nieve que lastimaba sus pies y manos, una espada delante de él y un pequeño demonio "_imp"_ amenazándolo con un sable y a Loki que sonriendo miraba la escena. Quiso correr, quiso gritar, pero al final fue más rápido el querer sobrevivir ante todo y había tomado la espada. La sangre corrió por la nieve, sangre negra de demonio, Loki aplaudía y el ya no sentía nada después de su primera muerte. Hasta ese día.

— ¡Maldito seas, maldito todos ustedes!

—Chico…

— ¡Maldito sean Asgard y todos sus dioses! Malditos… —Avari cayó de rodillas, la espada resbaló de las manos temblorosas—. Los odio a todos.

—Parece —dijo Shaka satisfecho—, que tu corazón todavía no ha muerto del todo. El capitán tenía razón con respecto a ti, muchacho, todavía quedan… ¡Agh!

El repentino quejido de Shaka alertó a Avari. El gran hombre dejó caer el arma, la lanza de Shaka Ishkoo rodó por el tejado y cayó por el borde una gran altura antes de rebotar contra los adoquines bañados de sangre negra donde los combatientes se enfrentaban ruidosamente y nadie se percató de la contienda que se llevaba sobre sus cabezas. Avari se encontró desconcertado, lo vio allí recibir la muerte con la mirada de un hombre satisfecho de la vida, ¿qué era esa mirada, qué sentía, qué significaba eso?

Shaka Ishkoo le sonrió, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre sonreír en el momento de su muerte. Una gran hoja de hielo había emergido desde el pecho cortando como un cuchillo la armadura del einjergar. Detrás de él a una distancia prudente se encontraba el pequeño demonio Shizu, el _Imp_ que siempre acompañaba a Avari como un fiel esclavo, pero también como los ojos y oídos de Loki de los que nunca había podido separarse. El pequeño demonio había levantado su bastón en alto y se lo veía reír dichoso ante la muerte de un einjergar. No se detuvo. Tres hojas más de hielo traspasaron la espalda de Shaka Ishkoo. Cayó de rodillas apenas sosteniendo su propio peso. Avari caminó lleno de dudas acercándose a él, cuando el einjergar levantó el rostro con una línea de sangre brotando de la boca. Seguía sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Avari más pálido que el mismo Shaka.

El einjergar levantó el rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Soy libre —sonrió entre dientes—, libre —cerró los ojos.

La silueta de Avari se mezcló con los destellos de luz en los que se convirtió el cuerpo de Shaka y que ascendieron como una espiral hacia el cielo. El joven mortal levantó el rostro viendo como desaparecían los restos astrales de aquel extraño individuo.

—Ese maldito no merecía existir. Amo Avari, ¿por qué no lo eliminó mientras pudo? Al amo Loki no le gustará saber del mal desempeño que hoy ha mostrado, no, creo que no ha sido muy hábil desde la caída del país de esos condenados elfos. El amo lo espera —agregó el pequeño demonio sacando de debajo de la túnica un pequeño amuleto compuesto por una piedra cristalina rodeada por anillos incompletos de plata con forma de lunas crecientes atado a un grueso cordón de cuero.

—Shizu.

— ¿Amo Ava…?

Avari no lo dejó terminar. Con la misma velocidad con la que había desenfundado una de las dagas que colgaban de su cinto traspasó el cráneo del Imp. Los ojos temblorosos y abiertos en extremo del demonio dibujaron sorpresa, ira y luego vacío absoluto. El joven tomando el cuerpo de Shizu con una mano arrancó el amuleto cortando el cordón para luego arrojarlo al vacío. Se acercó al lugar donde había arrojado la cimitarra y la tomó lentamente. Ardían algunos edificios de la ciudad, pero el asalto de los demonios pronto terminaría pues anda habían podido hacer con los valientes que defendieron aquellas calles. Los ejércitos divinos se escucharon venir, tocaron cuernos de ataque, finalmente se habían decidido a dejar las fortalezas y avanzar hacia ese distrito de la ciudad. ¿Qué pretendía Loki? Seguramente sembrar la duda dentro de los muros y de la seguridad del alma de los dioses. Ahora todo estaba hecho, pero lo que sucedería después ya no le interesaba.

Colgó el amuleto de su propio cuello y acarició la piedra lentamente. Ahora era libre. La piedra resplandeció intensamente y el desapareció dentro de un círculo mágico.

.

**9**

.

La fiesta abundaba en risas y alegría, efervescente dicha sazonada con licor, danzas y bellas mujeres. Aquella felicidad no alcanzaba a Liu Tzu, que en silencio había observado con inquietud como el jefe Shang Wu Tai se había disculpado más temprano de lo habitual y había marchado de regreso a su mansión. Las preocupaciones quedaron olvidadas cuando vio aparecer a una joven pareja que faltaba en la fiesta de los Lisu. Un repentino silencio comenzó a recorrer a la muchedumbre a medida que más y más cabezas giraban en la dirección de los recién llegados.

— ¿Qué les pasa a estos? —preguntó Zhang Wei a su prometida en un susurro que denotaba la incomodidad que le causaba tanta atención.

Ella sonrió como respuesta, su valiente prometido podía ser muy tímido cuando de relacionarse con la gente se trataba, pero para ella eso no era un defecto sino una tierna cualidad que acentuaba la belleza que el alma del joven tenía para sus ojos.

—Deben sentir envidada del maravilloso prometido que he ganado esta noche —respondió Liu Pei-Pei antes de que la molestia del joven comenzara a hacerse notoria, lo que causó una incrédula sonrisa en él.

—Claro, tanto como la sorpresa de ver a la más prometedora tejedora de esta generación tomada del brazo del más despreciable de todos los hombres de la aldea.

— ¡Zhang Wei, no digas esas cosas!

—Pero es la realidad, eso es lo que piensan.

— ¿Importa acaso lo que ellos crean más que lo que yo crea de ti?

— ¿Y qué crees de mí?

Pei-Pei sonrió, traviesa acercó su cabeza al hombro del joven, un gesto tan inocente pero que causó el espanto de las ancianas y las risas de hombres y mujeres por igual. Pero no acabó allí, pues la chica llevando todavía más lejos su osadía se levantó en la punta de los pies apoyando ambas manos en el brazo de Zhang Wei besándole la mejilla con mucha ternura.

El silencio se transformó otra vez en alegría. Risas y bromas recorrieron el aire y sonrojaron a los enamorados. Las viejas seguían reclamando la falta de prudencia de las más jóvenes a viejos maridos aburridos de ellas y los chicos celebraban la suerte de Zhang Wei. El joven apretó la mano de Pei-Pei, ambos se sonrojaron intensamente no sabiendo cómo responder a tanta euforia. Se miraron intensamente olvidándose en ese instante de todo el bullicio que los rodeaba hasta que el largo bastón de Liu Tzu dio de lleno en la cabeza del joven, que soltó la mano de Pei-Pei acurrucándose de dolor.

— ¡Idiota, dónde te habías metido con mi pequeña Pei-Pei!

— ¡Abuelo!, ¿qué le haces a mi prometido?

— ¿Prometido? —Bufó—, todavía le falta mucho a este crío para que lo acepte como tu prometido.

Zhang Wei se levantó sobándose la cabeza con una lágrima asomándole a los ojos, pero sonreía fingiendo molestia.

—Si esa es toda la fuerza que tiene, viejo, le aseguro que no podrá impedir que me case con su nieta.

— ¡Zhang Wei!, no le hables así a mi abuelo.

— ¿Me estás desafiando, niño malcriado? —El viejo Liu Tzu se arremangó la camisa acercando el rostro al muchacho.

— ¿Desafiar? ¡Pfffs!, si aceptara un duelo así sería el hazmerreír de toda China.

— ¿Insinúas algo, mocoso, quieres que te enseñe los movimientos que dominaba en los días cuando todavía te lavaban tu rosadito trasero en el río?

— ¡Abuelo! —gritó Pei-Pei sonrojada y la gente se reía a más no poder.

—Claro, viejo, enséñame algo de historia. A ver si consigue hacer algo antes de que me duerma de aburrimiento.

— ¡Suficiente! Abuelo, baja tu bastón ahora o no habrá cena durante toda la semana.

—Pero, Pei-Pei.

—Y tú, Zhang Wei, deja de molestar a mi abuelo o me enojaré mucho contigo.

—Pero él empezó.

— ¿Wei?

—Está bien, está bien, lo que tú digas.

—Qué clase de espectáculo que están dando, deberían sentirse avergonzados —dijo de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Ves? Vergüenza dan tus actos, mocoso.

— ¡Los dos! Abuelo, ustedes dos están obrando mal.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros.

Los presentes reían con renovadas energías al ver la escena, como una jovencita amonestaba duramente al terco anciano y al todavía más voluble joven como si fueran un par de críos malcriados tras una travesura no pudiendo hacer más que asentir nerviosamente.

Volvieron la música y las mujeres rodearon a Pei-Pei separándola bruscamente de Zhang Wei. Él iba a protestar pero nada podía hacer contra la fuerza femenina que se apoderó de su prometida. Las mujeres alababan el hermoso vestido de la chica, las delicadas terminaciones y la acosaron con preguntas referentes al nuevo compromiso. Ella reía nerviosa, sonrojada y rodeada de felicidad hasta que una mujer se le ocurrió deslizar una crítica hacia la situación del prometido de Pei-Pei. La mirada de la chica fue tan fulminante que todas comprendieron que jamás podrían osar decir algo malo de él.

— ¡Pei-Pei, te felicito! —Xi Xue empujó como pudo a las demás y a pesar de vestir también un incómodo pero hermoso vestido, se abalanzó a los brazos de su querida amiga—. Te felicito, atrapaste uno muy bueno —dijo con malicia provocando la risa de las mujeres.

— ¡Xue!

Zhang Wei se veía molesto mirando cómo le habían arrebatado la atención de su prometida. A Liu Tzu pareció darle lástima la situación del muchacho y le dio dos suaves palmaditas en el hombro.

—Relájate, los años me han enseñado que no puedes competir con un grupo de mujeres. Acéptalo, son peores que todos los bandidos de los caminos juntos.

—Y más temibles que los espíritus del bosque.

—Ni que lo digas.

Ambos rieron y se sentaron a la mesa compartiendo una botella de licor. Pronto lo rodearon los demás hombres y lo atosigaron con consejos que sólo buscaban hacer sonrojar al inocente joven, y lo consiguieron. Liu Tzu miraba encantado toda la escena y no dejaba de recordar tiempos mejores donde él también había sufrido un acoso similar.

.

La presión sobre Liu Pei-Pei disminuyó y la fiesta continuó su curso. Ella quiso regresar con Zhang Wei, pero lo vio atrapado en un grupo de hombres que se reían de una forma que a ella no le agradó y cruzó los brazos molesta.

—Zhang Wei, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Se preguntó.

—Ni siquiera se han casado y ya tu prometido se fue a beber con los demás hombres. Esto no pinta nada bien.

—Xi Xue, ¿tú crees que sea un mal comienzo?

— ¿Lo preguntas de verdad? —Xi Xue la miró perpleja, ella bromeaba, pero Pei-Pei tarde se percató de eso y se sonrojó furiosamente cuando lo hizo sabiendo que era víctima de una burla—. Lo que hace el amor —insistió su amiga con picardía—, te has convertido en una idiota.

— ¡Xue! Basta, deja ya de molestarme. Además tú tampoco estás libre, ¿o me vas a decir que Lee Bao no quedó sorprendido con tu vestido? —rió traviesa.

El rostro de Xi Xue dejó de tener color, inclinó el rostro y Pei-Pei se sintió confundida.

—Xi Xue, no me digas.

—Él se comprometió con otra, con la hija de los Gao.

— ¡Eso no es posible! Él te habló de amor, ¿no?, tú misma me lo contaste todo. Además, que ella no es ni la mitad de hermosa que tú, mi querida Xue.

— ¡Pero su familia es mucho más rica que la mía! Oh, lo siento, creo que estoy echando a perder tú alegría, Pei-Pei. Será mejor que me dejes sola.

Trataba de no llorar, no quería arruinarle la noche a nadie con su desdicha ni perder el orgullo sufriendo por un hombre que la había engañado, que le había jurado amor por la eternidad y ahora se casaba con otra por interés. A pesar de los enormes esfuerzos el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a temblar. Pei-Pei la tomó por el brazo y la apartó del grupo, no hubo doblado en una callejuela donde el bullicio era menos cuando Xi Xue estalló en lágrimas apenas pudiendo sostenerse en pie. Pei-Pei la abrazo con dulzura.

—Ya, ya, si él hizo eso entonces no te merecía.

— ¡Y eso de qué me sirve!

Zhang Wei apareció a los segundos en la callejuela detrás de las chicas, como una sombra jamás dejaba de vigilar a Pei-Pei, pero apenas las vio en esa escena comprendió que algo malo sucedía con la mejor amiga de su prometida y guardó distancia en silencio. Pei-Pei lo vio y con una complicidad mágica de los que llevaban casados varios años y que ellos comenzaban a estrenar le hizo un rápido gesto con los ojos. Comprendió el joven y retrocedió dejándolas solas. Allí se quedó Pei-Pei acariciando la cabeza de Xi Xue y diciéndole toda clase de palabras dulces que nacían de su corazón no pudiendo consolar a su amiga.

.

Una larga hilera de guerreros se presentó en la plaza de la aldea liderados por Khan Bopai. El aguerrido hombre era alto como el dintel de la puerta de un templo y llevaba la mejor armadura de cuero con láminas de tela que la gente de los Lisu había visto nunca. La gente los recibió con alegría pues no conocían los oscuros trabajos que ejecutaban para el jefe Shang, pero sí que eran los guardianes de la mansión del querido líder al que creían al anciano patriarca. Por el jolgorio nadie notó la extraña rigidez de los rostros, la profundidad de los ojos oscuros como la noche y la palidez tan intensa que dejaba ver las venas negras bajo la piel del cuello, manos y parte de los rostros. Una de las mujeres se acercó al líder para ofrecerle vino, pero se detuvo al instante llevándose una mano al rostro. Todos comenzaron a sentir al instante la intensa fetidez como a cadáver de muchos días que se sintió en el lugar. Khan Bopai guardó silencio mirando a la extrañada muchedumbre.

—Algo no anda bien —murmuró Liu Tzu. Apenas vio a Zhang tan extrañado como él se acercó tomándolo por el brazo.

—Khan Bopai —los labios de Zhang Wei destilaron odio y apretó las manos. Podría haber corrido a su encuentro de no ser por la rápida intervención del abuelo de Pei.

—Calma, muchacho, nada puedes hacer aquí. Recuerda a la gente, piensa en Pei-Pei.

— ¿Calma? ¡Ese maldito asesinó a mi padre!

—Lo sé. Pero piensa en la gente, ¡piensa en Pe-Pei!

—Cómo puede pedirme algo así, como si fuera tan sencillo.

—Él asesinó a mi hijo y su mujer, los padres de Pei-Pei —Zhang Wei lo miró sorprendido, no tenía palabras para responder al dolor que humedeció de impotencia los ojos del anciano—. No vuelvas a mencionar nunca más que me es fácil mantener la calma ante ese desalmado.

—Pero…

—Pero son más importante los vivos que los muertos, ¿no, no es eso lo que me ibas a decir, muchacho? ¿No es esa la forma de pensar que diferencia a un verdadero guerrero que se preocupa de los inocentes a un asesino que lo único que desea es derramar sangre?

La seriedad de la mirada del anciano calmó a Zhang Wei, que al momento relajó los brazos e inclinó el rostro ocultando los ojos en la sombra de los desordenados mechones.

—Entiendo. No es el momento adecuado.

—No —suspiró el anciano—, ahora no. Aunque me da muy mala espina la aparición de ese sujeto en la fiesta, los guerreros de Shang Wu Tai jamás se han presentado antes.

— ¿No? Ahora que lo menciona, creo que es la primera vez que veo a tantos soldados juntos de ese maldito de Shang en la aldea.

Tanto el anciano como el joven giraron las cabezas mirándose entre sí.

—Saca a Pei-Pei de aquí, ahora —ordenó el anciano.

—No —respondió el muchacho.

— ¡No seas terco! —ambos susurraban pero con fuerza casi conteniendo los gritos—. ¿Acaso no ibas a proteger a mi Pei-Pei?

—Sí —respondió con seguridad—, pero mi deber como guerrero me impide abandonar a la demás gente de la aldea si algo llegara a suceder.

—Zhang Wei, pero mi nieta, ¡tu mujer!

—Ve por ella, regresen a la casa —ya no era el chiquillo enamorado el que hablaba. Sino un hombre experto en la batalla que había vivido al borde del peligro durante la mayoría de sus cortos años. Liu Tzu lo miró como si lo conociera por primera vez, en verdad ignoraba cuántas penurias habría tenido que sufrir ese muchacho. Se sentía humillado por haber perdido la fuerza de la juventud, de no ser así sería él mismo el que habría dicho esas palabras. Entendió la situación, él también era un guerrero de la misma orden que entrenó al padre de Zhang Wei y compartía los mismos ideales. Sabía cuánto amaba a su nieta, pero también como el código que los guiaba los obligaba a no ignorar a quién estuviera en peligro.

—Sí —aceptó de muy mala gana el anciano—. Pero vendrás después, quizás no suceda nada y nos estamos preocupando en vano.

—Quizás —la respuesta seca del joven que no dejaba de mirar a Khan Bopai le dijo que él no pensaba lo mismo—. Honorable Liu Tzu —el anciano se detuvo cuando había comenzado a caminar rápidamente en dirección contraria—, si no regreso antes del amanecer abandonen la aldea. No me esperen, ni siquiera aguarden en la posada del cruce, sigan directo hacia el este.

—Pei-Pei jamás aceptaría dejarte atrás.

—Oblígala —no fue una recomendación, tampoco una súplica, sino una orden salida de lo más profundo de su angustiado corazón—. Y si no regreso dile que…

—Se lo dirás tú mismo, estúpido muchacho. No estoy para ser el correo de ningún idiota enamorado. Será mejor que guardes tus fuerzas y te concentres en lo que debes.

Zhang Wei asintió agradecido, el viejo comenzaba a hablar como su padre cuando lo instruía en las artes. Vio al anciano desaparecer con inusitada agilidad entre los presentes que se agolpaban para ver a los recién llegados. Entonces giró la cabeza directo hacia donde se encontraba Khan y sus hombres.

—Gracias, Liu Tzu —dijo entre labios. Comenzó a moverse rápidamente en dirección del centro de la plaza pero sin dejar de ocultarse entre la gente para no ser detectado por Khan, ya se conocían demasiado bien para su seguridad.

.

Uno de los ancianos de la aldea creyó que ya era demasiado el silencio provocado por los recién llegados y se necesitaba retomar los festejos. Se acercó al jefe de los guerreros e hizo una educada reverencia.

—Mis señores, es un honor tenerlos con nosotros. Hay comida y bebida para todos, si gustan nos acompañan en las celebraciones —el anciano percibió la pestilencia que emanaban esos hombres y trató de cubrirse con la manga para no parecer descortés. La gente más cerca trató de retroceder y disimular el asco que sentían entonces.

Khan Bopai avanzó dos pasos hacia el anciano y lo tomó firmemente del brazo hasta lastimarlo. La gente ahogó un suspiro de sorpresa y temor.

— ¿Qué hace?, ¡suélteme!

—No estamos interesados en ti. El amo nos envió por las mujeres.

— ¿Mujeres, de qué habla?

—Sangre inocente —Khan habló con una voz extrañamente apagada, como si no tuviera personalidad. Empujó al anciano arrojándolo contra una mesa, la gente gritó, pero ninguna voz fue más fuerte que la del líder de los Tigres de Khan dio a los apagados guerreros—. ¡Cojan a todas las doncellas!

Al instante la gente retrocedió asustada, los guerreros fueron más rápidos y se abalanzaron sobre la muchedumbre, empujaron a hombres y niños, trataron con brusquedad a las mujeres y se apoderaron de las doncellas del pueblo. Justo en una noche en que todas las solteras se ataviaban con vistosos vestidos fueron blanco fácil de los soldados. Los padres protegieron a las hijas, se cruzaron entre los soldados pero ellos los tomaban con fuerza inhumana y como pequeños animales los arrojaban a los costados cargando a las doncellas sobre los hombros. Las chicas gritaban y lloraban aterrorizadas, pero nadie le hacía frente a los hombres armados del jefe Shang, tejedores y artesanos nada sabían de levantar las armas, víctimas perfectas, borregos bien mantenidos en los campos del señor que ahora deseaba consumirlos. La gente no supo cómo reaccionar, los gritos iban en aumento. Las mesas eran volcadas y las jarras rotas derramaban el licor por los suelos, un anciano se acercó a Khan furioso en medio de la batahola.

— ¡El jefe Shang Wu Tai no tolerará estos actos!

Khan sonrió.

—Son las órdenes del amo Shang las que sigo. No se resistan a la voluntad del amo, el quiere sangre inocente y yo vivo para satisfacer sus deseos. Ahora, tú no le sirves para nada al amo, ¡desaparece!

El anciano gimió aterrorizado cuando Khan desenfundó la larga espada de una mano y levantó el brazo haciéndole sombra al pobre desgraciado. La mujer del anciano corrió para protegerlo y gritó cubriéndolo con su frágil cuerpo también entrado en años. Khan descargó el golpe. Hubo silencio.

La espada de Khan se había detenido sobre un largo poste de madera lo suficientemente grueso como para atrapar al afilado sable que se hundió hasta la mitad. Detrás del tronco estaba Zhang Wei que lo sostuvo con ambas manos protegiendo a la pareja de ancianos.

—Zhang Wei, que desagradable sorpresa.

— ¿Podrías ser un poco más original? ¡Pffft! Siempre con la misma frasecita cursi cada vez que nos encontramos.

— ¡Zhang Wei, te lo suplico! —Gimió la anciana al atreverse a abrir los ojos y mirar a su protector—, ¡sálvanos!

El joven vio a la anciana por sobre el hombro y luego volvió su atención a Khan.

—En eso estoy, señora, créame. ¡Ahora salgan de aquí! —Levantó la cabeza mirando a los embobados aldeanos que en medio del terror poco sabían que hacer—. ¡Corran todos, abandonen este lugar! ¡Muévanse por lo que más quieran!

Khan desencajó la espada y dio un rápido corte que el joven trató de detener con el poste, pero esta vez la fuerza del guerrero estaba bien enfocada y lo partió en dos como si fuera una espiga. Wei alcanzó a retroceder para evitar el fatal golpe y separando las piernas trató de ponerse en guardia. Pero Khan lo sorprendió otra vez cargando a gran velocidad con un pequeño brinco. Saltó girando por el suelo para evitar otro ataque, la espada de Khan partió las piedras del suelo sacando chispas y el joven lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

No tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando el líder de los tigres atacó con una rápida serie de golpes y estocadas. El maldito era bueno con la espada, pensó el joven afligido no pudiendo hacer más que retroceder. Se cubrió con mesas que Khan partía con rápidos cortes de espada, empujó bancas con los pies para hacerlo tropezar, pero los muebles se despedazaban contra las piernas de Khan como si estas fueran columnas de concreto. Sabía que Khan Bopai era fuerte, pero las cosas se estaban poniendo ridículas. Miró a su alrededor y veía con desesperación como los aldeanos corrían pero poco podían hacer contra los soldados que parecían mostrar la misma extraña fuerza sobrenatural que tenía Khan. Algunos ya cargaban de a dos o tres chicas entre los brazos y corrían de regreso a la mansión. Apenas consiguió librar a dos de su suerte cuando escapaba de los ataques de Khan, empujó una mesa de una patada que golpeó a un soldado por la cintura. Las chicas cayeron al piso quejándose.

— ¡Corran! —ordenó y ellas aterradas obedecieron al instante. Pero ese momento le costó caro, pues apenas sintió el aire ser cortado trató de evitar un nuevo ataque pero no fue tan rápido como antes. La espada de Khan rozó el costado del joven, la hermosa camisa de seda roja fue cortada y una mancha carmesí se desparramó por el suelo. El joven sintió la angustia de la herida y rodó por el piso para tratar de tomar distancia. Se levantó apoyado apenas en una rodilla y abrazando el costado miró con el rostro empapado en sudor. Algunos guerreros habían dejado de corretear a las doncellas y de golpear a los valientes parientes que trataban de protegerlas para atacar también al joven. Se vio rodeado entonces por un pequeño grupo, Khan se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a él.

—Tu padre mostró mayor resistencia. Eres una desgracia, Zhang Wei hijo de Zhang Tao.

Recién notó Zhang la extraña voz que tenía Khan, raspada y enferma. El rostro lo tenía tan blanco y amoratado como un cadáver con las venas azuladas marcadas en la piel.

— ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

—El amo me ha hecho fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que podrías comprender, muchacho.

— ¿Fuerte? —un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del joven, en el ajetreo no había notado la pestilencia que brotaba del cuerpo de Khan y de sus hombres hasta ese momento. Cuando lo hizo guardó un inquietante silencio, comenzó a sospechar algo terrible que su razón se negaba a creer.

—Será un placer enviarte a la tumba, niño entrometido.

Alzó el brazo y lo dejó caer descargando un poderoso golpe. Zhang Wei se adelantó con gran rapidez al movimiento y giró cargando con el hombro el cuerpo de Khan, a la vez que detuvo con el hombro el gran brazo. Tomó con ambas manos la muñeca del jefe de los tigres y usando su hombro como apoyo lo jaló hacia abajo. El espantoso ruido de huesos destrozados hizo eco en la plaza de los Lisu, la espada de Khan resbaló de los dedos y Zhang Wei la atrapó en el aire, giró dando una patada en el rostro del guerrero con tal fuerza que le dobló el rostro y terminó el giro cortando con la espada el pecho, retrocedió los brazos y cargó con la espada empuñada con ambas manos traspasando el cuerpo de Khan Bopai hasta la empuñadura. El horrible cuerpo de Khan retrocedió dando torpes pasos, con el brazo doblado en una posición antinatural, el rostro deformado y la espada clavada en el cuerpo parecía más un macabro espantapájaros. Se detuvo, no se desplomó como el joven esperaba. Luego sucedió lo más espantoso que jamás el muchacho habría imaginado.

Khan movió el otro brazo tomándose aquel que el joven le había fracturado. Con un fuerte movimiento lo enderezó escuchándose un nuevo tronar de huesos. Lo giró como si se ajustara alguna clase de guante deformando la piel alrededor del codo de una forma grotesca como si fuera una holgada tela amoratada. Levantó ambas manos después y tomando la cabeza que parecía haberse doblado hasta quebrarse el pescuezo y la enderezó con otro brusco movimiento. Ahora la piel del cuello fue la que se plegó de manera anormal. El rostro lo tenía deformado con la mandíbula visiblemente rota. La movió de lado a lado haciéndola sonar también y la devolvió a su sitio. Sonreía.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —murmuró Zhang Wei retrocediendo con temor.

El guerrero terminó de acomodarse el rostro y luego tomó la espada con ambas manos. Gritó cuando la arrancó de su propio cuerpo. La hoja no estaba manchada con sangre, sino que la envolvía una materia negra y viscosa que cuando goteó en el suelo lo quemó como el ácido emergiendo vapores tóxicos.

— ¡Eres un monstruo!

— ¿Monstruo? No, muchacho, soy un guerrero renacido. Uno de los escogidos para servir eternamente a nuestro amo Shang Di, el hijo del cielo.

— ¿Shang Di?, ¿hijo del…? ¡Shang quiere ser el nuevo emperador! Estás demente, hace muchos años que el imperio dejó de existir en la gran China —para casi todos en el milenario país era conocido que únicamente el emperador llevaba antiguamente el título de "hijo del cielo", aludiendo a su dinastía celestial y ser considerado una deidad en la tierra.

— ¿Ser un nuevo emperador? Pobre ignorante, desconoces la verdad frente a tu propia nariz. Nuestro amo fue, es y será el único emperador de toda esta tierra. Su paciencia se ha terminado y está deseando recuperar lo que le pertenecía por derecho propio. Nosotros lo ayudaremos con nuestras almas. Shang Wu Tai fundador de la dinastía Shang, Shang Di el hijo del cielo, Shang Di el amo de toda la tierra. ¡Viva Shang Di el eterno!

— ¡Viva! —corearon los hombres, pero a Zhang Wei le pareció más los bramidos de una jauría de perros salvajes. Se mordió los labios con desesperación.

.

Las calles se envolvieron en un inquietante silencio. Ambas chicas se miraron confundidas.

—Pei-Pei, ¿qué está sucediendo?

Escucharon entonces una explosión de gritos y lamentos provenir desde donde antes eran risa y canciones.

— ¡Pei-Pei!

Pero Liu Pei-Pei no respondió a su amiga. Ella se sintió desconcertada pero algo más profundo, como un presentimiento, le presionó el corazón.

—Vamos a ver —dijo con voz apagada y nerviosa.

— ¡Alto ahí, niñas!

— ¿Abuelo?

— ¿Honorable abuelo Liu Tzu?

El anciano se movió con inusitada rapidez y las tomó a cada una del brazo obligándolas a seguirlo en dirección contraria a la plaza.

—Abuelo, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Poniéndolas a salvo.

— ¿A salvo, pero de qué?

Los gritos se hicieron más estridentes y el rostro de Pei-Pei palideció.

— ¿Dónde está Wei?

—No lo llames con tanta familiaridad —respondió el anciano como un reflejo sin pensar en sus propias palabras, concentrado únicamente en el camino—, todavía no es tu marido.

— ¡Abuelo, ya basta! —La joven se detuvo obligando al anciano a tirar de ella, recién le prestó atención—. ¿Me puedes decir qué está sucediendo?

Liu Tzu miró a las dos, no tenía nada que ocultar en ese momento y pensó que eso sólo complicaría las cosas.

—No lo sé. Pero cuando dejé a ese muchacho las cosas se habían puesto algo peligrosas en la plaza. Shang Wu Tai envió a sus guerreros y por el ruido supongo que no tenían buenas intenciones.

— ¿Dónde está Wei? —insistió la chica como si en el universo no le importara nada más.

—Ordenó que regresáramos a casa.

—No —se llevó una mano a los labios—, no, Wei —miró en dirección de la plaza—. ¡Wei!

— ¿Dónde vas? —Liu Tzu la volvió a coger por el brazo tirando bruscamente de ella cuando quiso correr en dirección contraria—. Si no me puedes hacer caso a mí, hazle caso a tu futuro marido. Él estará bien, es un guerrero, pero no puede proteger a la gente de la aldea y a ti al mismo tiempo. ¿Quieres acaso provocar su muerte?

Ella lo miró dolida hasta la misma alma.

—Entonces deja de luchar y volvamos —agregó al no tener respuesta—, este lugar es peligroso ahora para ustedes. Liu Pei-Pei, lo ayudarás mucho más si te pones a salvo, le impedirás una gran preocupación y podrá concentrarse como es debido, confía en tu abuelo, sé lo que te estoy diciendo.

Pei-Pei no respondió. Xi Xue la tomó por el brazo y junto a Liu Tzu la arrastraron como a una sonámbula con el rostro pálido como la luna llena.

— ¡No es posible!

Liu Tzu reaccionó alertado ante la presencia de nuevos guerreros que saqueaban las casas, rompían puertas y arrastraban a tirones a las chicas que se resistían ante la impotencia de las madres que gritaban y de los padres que eran golpeados ante los desesperados intentos por oponerse a los poderosos Tigres de Khan. No eran los mismos guerreros que habían llegado a la plaza, era un nuevo contingente y supuso al instante que habían desplegado más fuerzas de las que vio en un principio y atacaron la aldea por todas direcciones para impedir que alguna presa escapara. El anciano al momento se percató de que ellos se estaban llevando a las doncellas. Miró con horror entonces a su nieta y a la aterrada de Xi Xue e imaginó lo peor. Hasta que un guerrero de Shang los divisó y dio la voz de alerta, pero no como lo haría un humano, sino como un animal rugiendo y abriendo la boca de forma desmesurada.

— ¿Abuelo? —la chica apretó la mano del anciano aterrada ante lo que parecía ser la imagen de una pesadilla. El viejo tampoco pudo ocultar su temor.

.

**10**

.

Shang Wu Tai observaba desde el balcón las llamas que envolvían a la otrora pacífica aldea de los Lisu. El fuego se reflejaba en aquellos ojos negros como dos perlas perfectamente redondas y de un vacío envolvente. El antes rostro afable mutó en uno de piel seca y estirada dibujando todas las líneas de una calavera extrañamente anormal, con pequeñas puntas levantando la piel en los pómulos y el mentón. La barba que antes se veía frondosa y sedosa se tornó seca, como el cabello de un muerto. Los dedos largos y huesudos frotaban la barba con largas uñas oscurecidas como garras. Había una sonrisa en los labios del jefe y mostraba una gran hilera de dientes afilados que miraban en distintas direcciones. Ya no vestía como acostumbraba, sino que utilizaba una opulenta túnica de tonos azules y rojos con un gran medallón con forma de un dragón colgándole al cuello. Los movimientos que realizaba tenían algo de grotesco, rápidos y firmes, que cambiaban constantemente de velocidad como si no pudiera coordinar su propio cuerpo con ligeros temblores que sacudían las manos de impaciencia.

—Años y años esperé este momento. He reunido una fuerza poderosa capaz de retomar en días este país y sus alrededores. Pero siempre temí de la intervención de los señores del cielo que me impedirían gobernar como una vez enfrentaron a la señora oscura. Ahora es distinto, por fin tengo a la ejecutora de dioses en mi poder. ¿Cómo podría imaginar semejante e insolente vanidad? La señora oscura encargándome el cuidado de la ejecutora de dioses porque jamás concibió que un humano como yo pudiese ser capaz de romper la maldición y hacerme de su poder. Al fin le encontré una utilidad a esas miserables almas con las que me vi obligado a convivir para ocultar mi verdadera identidad. La sangre de esas chiquillas será suficiente para terminar de romper el sello de la espada. ¡Sonarán trompetas de guerra! Marcharé sobre los incautos que han olvidado el poder de la magia, los juguetes con los que se creen tan fuertes serán como los reclamos de un crío ante mi poder. ¡Los dioses no podrán tampoco detenerme!

—Amo —Khan Bopai apareció en el oscuro estudio realizando una dedicada reverencia—, las mujeres ya se encuentran reunidas en sus aposentos.

—Perfecto. ¿Encontraste algo de resistencia?

—Muy poca, nada que pueda ser de interés para molestar la concentración de mi amo.

— ¿Zhang Wei?

—Muerto.

—Pobre —dijo el jefe fingiendo malamente un poco de tristeza—, por lo menos le hará compañía al alma de su padre. ¿Y del traidor a nuestra señora?

—Nada. No puede haber sobrevivido a la caída.

—Era humano después de todo —suspiró satisfecho—. Vamos, mi buen esclavo, tenemos preparativos que realizar. La noche es joven y será nuestra aliada, cuando llegue el amanecer el ejército de Shang Di se alzará de las tumbas de toda esta gran tierra y comenzará la conquista.

—Sí, amo.

.

Zhang Wei se sentó bruscamente. Gimió de dolor y abrazó su propio cuerpo con ambos brazos tratando de contenerse. Cayó de costado acurrucándose.

—Niño estúpido, ¡no te muevas! —ordenó el anciano tomándolo con ambas manos y obligándolo a guardar reposo.

— ¿Liu Tzu? —miró confundido tratando de adaptarse a la tenue luz de las velas. Pudo distinguir extrañas figuras rodeándolo—. ¿Qué sucedió, dónde estoy?

—Estás vivo, con eso te debería bastar —el anciano enjugó un trapo bañado con la sangre del joven y volvió a lavar las heridas que tenía en el torso, especialmente un profundo corte que tenía bajo el abdomen—. La diosa de la fortuna te sonríe.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —insistió.

El anciano suspiró, se le veía cansado, derrotado y triste.

—Luchaste como un león, derribaste a muchos guerreros pero ellos se volvían a levantar como inmortales. Al final terminaste recibiendo demasiadas heridas.

—Sí, sí, lo recuerdo —llevó una mano al rostro tratando de contener el mareo—. Estaba luchando, entonces vi a… ¡Pei-Pei, ellos tienen a Pei-Pei!

Trató de enderezarse otra vez y el anciano lo retuvo tomándolo por los hombros cargando con todo el peso del cuerpo, obligándolo otra vez a recostarse.

— ¡Detente de una buena vez! Sí, es verdad, ellos la tienen. Apenas la viste ser cargada por uno de esos soldados te distrajiste. Khan aprovechó para apuñalarte por la espalda con una daga. Tienes suerte de que no te haya asesinado en el instante, pero tenía prisa y no se aseguró de que estabas muerto. No ha tocado ningún órgano vital a pesar de que la cuchilla salió por tu abdomen, qué maldita suerte tienes.

—Suerte, sí. Ellos se llevaron a Pei-Pei y no pude evitarlo. ¿Suerte? Soy un miserable por seguir viviendo.

— ¡Deja de decir esas estupideces! Estás vivo y es por algo. Las chiquillas estaban vivas cuando se las llevaron, hay posibilidades de que todavía lo estén. Si quieres llorar hazlo, pero luego no te quejes por no haber hecho nada.

—Viva —Zhang Wei miró el alto techo de madera, reconoció al instante el cielo de la posada pero varios agujeros como de madera quemada y todavía humeante había a lo largo del techo. Nubes grises se veían cubrir a las estrellas—. Tengo que rescatarla.

Se sentó otra vez, ahora el anciano no pudo evitarlo y aunque el dolor fue terrible no lo demostró. Miró a su alrededor, mujeres llorando, hombre cabizbajos. Los más jóvenes se movían llevando cubos de agua para tratar de apagar el incendio que consumía el resto de la aldea y sus pocas posesiones. Los más dolidos eran los padres de las doncellas que lloraban desconsolados. Cuando notaron que Zhang Wei se había despertado una mujer joven corrió hacia él cayendo de rodillas a sus pies. Acarició temblorosa los tobillos del muchacho sin poder contener las dolorosas lágrimas.

—Por favor, te suplico que la salves.

— ¿Salvar? ¿A quién?

—Salva a mi Xi Xue, salva a mi niña.

Otras como ella la imitaron y rodearon al joven que confundido todavía no podía ver del todo bien, apenas distinguiendo imágenes borrosas. Recién reconoció a la madre de Xi Xue.

—Prometo que lo haré —respondió sin dudar. El anciano Liu Tzu lo miró cabizbajo meneando la cabeza.

—Eres tozudo y un inepto. ¿Pretendes desafiar a un ejército maldecido tú sólo?

—Necesitamos tomar las armas, lideraré a los fuertes, tenemos que vencer.

—No te seguirán, Zhang Wei. Míralos, son tejedores, artesanos. Los que podían luchar han muerto o se encuentran heridos gravemente, los que quedan no te seguirán. Si estuviera viva nuestra orden, no, tampoco ellos. Todos murieron el día en que Shang Wu Tai tomó nuestro monasterio y lo convirtió en su mansión.

Las mujeres que escucharon al anciano lloraron comprendiendo la realidad. Nada podrían hacer contra un ejército sobrenatural como el de Shang Wu Tai. Zhang Wei no las escuchó y se levantó penosamente, pero apenas consiguió apoyar los pies en el suelo se irguió a base de determinación.

—Necesito un arma.

—No puedes luchar así, te matarán.

— ¡Un arma, demonios!

Liu Tzu no siguió desafiándolo. Se levantó también y le arrojó una camisa para que se cubriera el torso desnudo y tintado con su propia sangre.

—Sígueme.

.

La casa de Liu Tzu se sentía más solitaria que nunca. El fuerte viento de la tormenta que se estaba formando sobre la aldea no ayudaba en nada a animar el frío ambiente. Era tal el desconsuelo de los corazones que tampoco quisieron encender una vela, ni siquiera cerraron la puerta dejando que el viento entrara y desarmara todo vestigio de hogar que todavía quedaba en él. Pasara lo que pasara ese lugar dejaría para siempre de ser la casa que tantas alegrías les habían proporcionado.

Adaptándose a la oscuridad el anciano ingresó caminando de memoria. Movió la mesa y golpeó el suelo con el bastón varias veces. Zhang Wei lo observó en silencio. Cuando Liu Tzu escuchó un sonido distinto se inclinó palpando con la mano el piso. Zhang Wei lo tomó por el brazo y lo apartó con cuidado, colocó la mano en el piso de madera y halló al instante la manilla de una compuerta secreta. Entonces la abrió.

Bajaron por unas cortas escalinatas y cruzaron una pequeña puerta agachándose y dieron con una sala escondida bajo la casa. Era una bodega húmeda cubierta por el polvo de muchos años. Había un par de toneles, unas bases con un par de viejas armaduras chinas con un diseño tan arcaico de alrededor de la dinastía Sung, pero con la particularidad de verse en tan perfecto estado y de poseer ciertas cualidades que hacían difícil de creer que tendrían más de dos mil años.

—Shang atacó al monasterio porque es descendiente de los Shang, la primera dinastía que fundó nuestra nación.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestro monasterio? —Zhang Wei había crecido con las historias de su padre.

Pertenecían a un monasterio en lo alto de la montaña donde entrenaban quinientos guerreros, antiguos guardianes de un legado casi perdido de no ser por ellos y de una historia oculta que la humanidad desconocía en los principios del tiempo. Ellos habían sido una orden que luchó al lado de la dinastía Sung para derrocar a los tiranos Shang que gobernaron con sangre y fuego a los pies de una diosa oscura que pretendía gobernar sobre todas las tierras. Ellos conservaban con orgullo la historia de guerreros que poseían armas encantadas por los señores del cielo capaces de enfrentar a los demonios que engrosaban los ejércitos de la malvada diosa y del emperador Shang Di. Es por ello que Zhang Wei pidió un arma cuando despertó, él no pensaba en cualquier arma, sino en una de esas legendarias armas que la "orden de los dragones dorados" había guardado celosamente por siglos.

Liu Tzu se acercó a un viejo baúl. Giró una serie de discos en la tapa y se escuchó un crujir como de engranajes. La tapa cedió y al abrirlo reveló una gran manta de cuero enrollada. El anciano sacó el rollo de cuero y lo estiró sobre el piso. Al instante hubo una luz superior a la de la antorcha, era un metal plateado tan brillante que era como tener a la luna entre ellos.

—Como mi padre, el padre de mi padre y todos los descendientes de Liu Fu Laos he sido encargado como el guardián del legado de nuestra orden. Protegí los tesoros maldiciéndome a mí mismo, porque por ello tuve que dejar ver morir a mis camaradas sin poder acompañarlos en la gloria eterna.

—Impidió que Shang se apoderara de los tesoros. Seguro que los habrá buscado por todo el monasterio.

—Los ejecutó uno a uno de la forma más horrible exigiendo que le confesaran donde los habían ocultado. Ninguno habló —Liu Tzu guardó silencio, Zhang Wei lo respetó e inclinó la cabeza como tratando de honrar la memoria de los miembros de una orden a la que se sentía pertenecer pero que nunca conoció.

—No fue su culpa, honorable Liu Tzu.

—No, puede que no. Era joven, muy joven entonces. Shang me perdonó la vida porque me creyó un inútil que no podría conocer semejantes secretos. Mi padre fue el último en morir, si Shang Wu Tai hubiera sospechado que yo era el hijo del guarda de los tesoros quizás no habría escapado con tal suerte. No, creo que sospechaba, debe haber imaginado que dejándome vivir podría haber sido una posibilidad para encontrar las armas de la orden. Por eso me ha vigilado desde entonces. Pero de algo tengo culpa, de haber negado a mi padre delante de Shang. Cobardemente lo negué para salvar mi vida aunque podría justificarme que lo hice por el bien del legado que teníamos que proteger. Shang saboreó mi miedo, jamás me lo perdonaré.

—No puede culparse de nada.

—Sí, siempre con la excusa de proteger nuestros secretos. Vi morir a mi hijo y su mujer por proteger los secretos. Khan averiguó por Shang la historia de las armas y vino por ellas —el doloroso rostro del anciano conmovió el corazón del joven—. No las encontró. Supongo que imaginó que después de ver morir a mi familia y seguir diciéndole que no sabía nada de ellas decía la verdad—las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar el rostro agotado de tanto vivir—. Ya no son armas benditas para mí, están malditas con la sangre de mi propia familia. ¿Valió la pena tanto dolor? Pei-Pei era todo lo que me quedaba, ella era la única razón por la que justifiqué tantas muertes. ¿Ahora qué me queda?

Zhang Wei vio llorar al anciano en silencio. Se inclinó ante la manta de cuero ahora extendida con una gran cantidad de armas atadas con pequeñas cintas también de cuero. Las observó con un respeto único.

—Mis pecados son grandes. Cuando Khan asesinó a mi familia Zhang Tao vino a mí exigiendo que le entregara una de las armas para vengarlos. Me negué, por más amargas que fueran mis lágrimas y más profundo que el inframundo mi odio no podía manchar las armas sagradas entregándolas para asesinar a otro ser humano. No fueron concebidas para luchar contra hombres, sino para protegerlos en contra de demonios y espectros del infierno. Si se utilizaran a mal perderían su resplandor. ¡Ahora me arrepiento tanto de ello! Tu padre habría vencido a Khan con estas armas, porque ahora me vine a enterar que Shang no era un humano, sino también un demonio y él fue quien acabó con tu padre, no ese miserable de Khan.

Zhang Wei tragó aquellas verdades con la amargura del vinagre.

—Fue Shang.

—Sí. Mi arrogancia y el miedo que tuve a Shang me impidieron utilizar ninguna de estas armas. Yo mismo debí ser el primero en empuñarlas en contra de ese maldito monstruo. Siempre oculto, siempre arrastrándome bajo la sombra de ese hombre teniendo que tolerar como la gente de la aldea lo creía un hombre honorable y bueno. ¿Merezco acaso que mi nieta también sobreviva a mi cobardía?

Las palabras eran dolorosas e injustas, pero el joven supo respetar la locura que se apoderaba del anciano. Recordó otra vez las palabras de su padre.

—No hay que llorar por lo que todavía no está perdido —dijo decidido sorprendiendo al anciano. Desató las correas de una de las armas. La empuñó levantándola en alto. Era una hermosa espada china de hoja recta con una gruesa franja en el centro de la hoja escrita con toda clase de protecciones antiguas. La hoja con empuñadura larga de hueso blanco brilló con mayor intensidad en manos de un verdadero miembro de la orden.

—Mi vida y felicidad, mi odio y todos mis pecados quedan en tus manos ahora, Zhang Wei hijo de Zhang Tao.

.

Portando una de las antiguas armaduras de la orden, ligera de cuero con láminas de tela y llevando la espada enfundada colgándole de la cintura, una cuchilla también de la orden y una lanza con una punta alargada de planta resplandeciente corrió sin mirar atrás. La tormenta comenzaba a arreciar pero eso parecía no importarle. Liu Tzu lo vio partir, su rostro sereno se vio perturbado por un momento antes de hablar.

—Te creía muerto, forastero.

Desde las sombras de la habitación apareció Avari de brazos cruzados. El joven vestía otra vez sus ropas negras con una ligera placa de malla apenas distinguible bajo unas hombreras pegadas al cuerpo y una abultada capa de viaje. Si había sufrido heridas o agotamiento durante la última aventura no demostró nada de ello.

—Pensaba que lo odiabas.

—Y yo que no nos ayudarías.

Avari lo miró inquisitivamente y tardó en responder.

—Necesito algo que Shang tiene, algo que me pertenece. Pero para obtenerlo debo dejar que las mujeres mueran.

—Tu honestidad es brutal, forastero. ¿Necesitas un arma?

El tono servicial y algo enajenado del viejo exasperó a Avari. Esperaba que lo enfrentara y rogara para que lo ayudara pero esa extraña disposición lo enfureció. Reaccionó de una forma inusitada tomando al anciano de la camisa y lo azotó contra la pared suspendiéndolo en el aire.

— ¿Qué pretendes?

—No se puede evitar el destino. Desde un principio este pueblo estaba condenado y yo no podía hacer nada por la gente. No poseo la fuerza para poder evitarlo, nadie la tiene. Lo único que quiero es que ayudes a ese muchacho a salir junto con mi nieta viva de esta tierra maldita.

El joven se calmó un poco recobrando la frialdad, entrecerró los ojos tratando de examinar el alma del viejo antes de interrogarlo.

— ¿No te importa lo que suceda con la gente de esta aldea?

—Aunque me importaran de nada me sirve. Nadie puede cambiar nuestros destinos, pero tú puedes ayudar para que Zhang Wei y mi Pei-Pei escapen de él. Es la fuerza de lo inevitable.

Lo soltó. El anciano cayó al piso y se acurrucó como una pobre sombra de lo que una vez fue. Toda la fortaleza que mostró ante Zhang Wei se deshizo como un castillo de arena ante la fuerza del mar.

—Nada me queda, nada. Aquí a esperaré la muerte que merezco por mis malos actos. Te suplico que ayudes a mi niña, que la salves. El resto puedes quedártelo y pelear por ello, ya nada más se puede hacer.

— ¿No lucharás?

—No, ya te lo dije, nadie puede combatir al destino.

Algo se remeció dentro del joven. Comenzó a sentir extrañas emociones que creía dormidas dentro de su alma. Llevó una mano al pecho, sintió la fuerza de los latidos de su propio corazón. Se miró la otra mano y la vio empuñada con fuerza, presa de una ira que él mismo no notó hasta después.

—Destino, destino, ¡destino! —Rugió finalmente golpeando la pared—, ¿acaso no existe otra palabra que no puedas usar para justificar tu debilidad?

—Ah, pobre joven, otro idealista —suspiró el anciano rendido a su suerte—. ¿De qué nos sirve luchar contra el destino? Ni siquiera lo dioses se libran de su fuerza.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Avari lo miró por un largo tiempo. Sabía lo que quería, era todo lo que había venido a buscar a esa miserable tierra llena de hombres débiles que justificaban en el destino su propio miedo. ¿Qué le interesaban a él la vida de esa gente insignificante, cuántos más iban a morir todavía simplemente por el pecado de existir en medio de una batalla entre dioses? Los mortales eran insectos patéticos que no merecían el honor de existir. Pero…

—Zhang Wei morirá si desafía a Shang—dijo Avari esperando provocar alguna reacción en el viejo.

—Ese pobre muchacho, si no puedes detenerlo no te esfuerces. Sólo prométeme que mi nieta vivirá, es todo lo que te ruego.

Avari inclinó el rostro. ¿Dónde estaba la fuerza de los mortales de la que tanto se enorgullecía Shaka Ishkoo antes de morir? Estaba en ello cuando la imagen de Zhang Wei corriendo a la batalla se le vino a la mente. Cuando quiso alejarla por la extraña sensación que le provocaba le vino una nueva imagen de otro chico. Lo veía empuñando una extraña katana en lo alto de los tejados del castillo de Alvheim, entre la vida y la muerte, desafiando lo imposible, sin ninguna posibilidad. Enfrentándolo a él, el mejor asesino de Loki Laufeyiarson. Aquel muchacho que detestaba de tan sólo evocar su imagen, un novato con la espada a todas luces, aquel Dragón Rojo que lo derrotó cuando parecía imposible.

Dentro de su alma se libró una batalla singular, por lo que deseaba su mente fría y el plan perfectamente trazado con el que siempre dirigía sus actos, contra aquel orgullo que lo remecía por dentro y lo hacía rebelarse contra lo inevitable. ¿No fue por esa rebeldía la razón por la que se encontraba allí en primer lugar? Volvió a pensar en ese muchacho de los Dragones Rojos y recordó las palabras de Shaka: ese muchacho entrometido era un mortal. La furia de sentirse una vez más derrotado por él nubló su pensamiento.

Se envolvió con la capa y caminó directo hacia la entrada.

— ¡Espera! —Dijo Liu Tzu al verlo partir—, necesitas un arma.

—Quédate con tus miserables piezas de metal —respondió.

— ¿Dónde vas, acaso no lucharás contra Shang, ni siquiera por tus propios propósitos?

El joven no respondió.

—Zhang no puede con esto solo, encontrará la muerte segura, todos lo haremos. ¡Tienes que ayudarlo!

Avari se detuvo en la entrada.

—Tienes razón en algo, anciano. Los dioses también son esclavos del destino —sonrió con una mirada de causó el terror de Liu Tzu—. Si derroto al destino superaré a los dioses.

.

**11**

.

Las calles de la aldea se tornaron silenciosas, interrumpidas por los quejidos de los guerreros que como sombras se paseaban de un punto a otro de la aldea. Algunos guerreros comenzaron a sentir un hambre incontrolable y ante el aparente abandono de la voz del amo que siempre escuchaban en sus cabezas comenzaron a mirar la posada donde se había ocultado la mayoría de los aldeanos. Pronto la rodearon y la miraban como ausentes, sin atreverse a avanzar pero tampoco retrocedían. Los Lisu miraban por las ventanas asustados, los hombres se armaron con palas y arados pero ninguno se atrevía a salir a combatir. Yacían ante la posada los cuerpos de los que se habían atrevido a desafiarlos y ahora los tigres de Khan se postraban de rodillas ante ellos y como los animales salvajes comenzaban a alimentarse de la carne y la sangre con horrorosos mordiscos. Las mujeres protegían a los niños, los hombres palidecieron ante el grotesco espectáculo y comprendieron cual sería el destino de todos ellos cuando los guerreros habiendo acabado con los pocos cuerpos miraron otra vez hacia la posada y comenzaron a avanzar. No como aquellas burdas comedias que realizaban los humanos sobre historias de cadáveres andantes, lentos y torpes, o rápidos y bestiales. Estos guerreros seguían aparentando ser humano, discutían entre ellos, maldecían pero con una inteligencia vil, rostros deformes pálidos y amoratados, babeando un extraño líquido negro que no dejaban de limpiarse con las ya inmundas mangas. Discutían por la voluntad del amo al que hace un rato ya no podían sentir hablándoles dentro de sus cabezas y volvían a mirar inquietantes hacia la posada. Sentían hambre, hambre de carne y sangre humana, un hambre que ya no podían soportar y pronto comenzaron a decidir que al amo no le importaría que muriera el resto de la gente pues ya les serían inútiles.

Caminaron decididos hacia la posada. Los aldeanos apretaron los mangos de las herramientas y comenzaron a sudar. Los cuerpos temblaron, algunos miraron hacia el interior donde se encontraban sus familias y rogaron porque fuera una muerte rápida para todos.

El golpe del bastón de Zhang Wei contra el suelo resonó como un gran eco en toda la plaza. Los guerreros se detuvieron y giraron al instante.

—Debo rescatar a Pei-Pei y a las demás —se dijo mirando con hastío a los monstruosos guerreros—. No tengo tiempo que perder, pero tampoco puedo abandonar al resto de la gente —separó las piernas, levantó la flexible lanza y la giró dos veces sobre la cabeza antes de girarla alrededor de la cintura y tomarla con una mano dejando el bastón cruzado horizontalmente por detrás de su cuerpo—. ¡Vengan de una buena vez!

Los tigres de Khan rugieron y desenfundando las espadas se arrojaron sobre el joven. Zhang Wei estaba furioso recordando en cada segundo la imagen de Pei-Pei siendo llevada por uno de esos monstruos.

—Osaron tocar a Pei-Pei con sus sucias manos. ¡Lo pagarán!

Corrió al encuentro de los guerreros. Los aceros chocaron contra la larga lanza del joven. Al instante la fuerza del corazón de Zhang Wei fue mayor que la inhumana fuerza de los guerreros y las armas fueron empujadas con violencia. Pateó a uno de los tigres y con vehemencia soltó la lanza un segundo en que la dejó gira alrededor de su propio cuello, para tomarla otra vez y arremeter con un poderoso golpe que en la cabeza de un espectro que la desprendió del resto del cuerpo. Vio el cuerpo caer y una masa negra llena de gusanos brotar copiosamente por todo el piso. Pateó a otro oponente para ganar distancia y sin perdonar al que había caído primero lo traspasó con la punta de la lanza. Al instante el metal de plata resplandeció rodeándose de llamas sagradas, blancas como la luz de la luna, que envolvieron todo el cuerpo incluso la materia oscura que tenían por sangre hasta la cabeza que se encontraba tirada a un par de metros de distancia, encendiéndose en una luminosa pira.

—Pueden morir —tomó el bastón con ambas manos y dio un gran golpe diagonal que desmembró a otro guerrero con la filosa punta—. ¡Pueden morir! —el brazo del guerrero se encendió mientras giraba en el aire y la herida en el guerrero también se encendió con llamas de plata que parecían causarle un enorme dolor. Corrió gimiendo y cayó rendido cuando fue envuelto por la pureza del fuego.

Los guerreros retrocedieron un poco, la lanza de Zhang Wei podía terminar con su perfecta inmortalidad y causó miedo. Miedo en almas corruptas que seguían siendo humanas. El joven no esperó a que volvieran a decidirse y atacó girando la lanza con gran habilidad. Los miembros de los tigres de Khan comenzaron a volar, el joven evitó los ataque de las armas enemigas, se arrojaba al suelo, giraba, se levantaba de un salto impulsándose únicamente con la espalda, daba otro golpe. Traspasó a un enemigo y luego volvía a caer evitando un ataque. Barrió con la lanza en círculo derribando a todos los oponentes, se apoyó en la misma lanza utilizándola como una garrocha para saltar por sobre las cabezas, giró en el aire y cayó traspasando con la punta de plata el cuello de otro guerrero. Movió con fuerza el brazo separando de cuajo la cabeza del oponente que se encendía en llamas sagradas cuando movió el arma para tratar de bloquear un nuevo ataque. Lo imprevisto de la furiosa embestida lo hizo recibir de mal pie el golpe y soltó la lanza. Lo había atacado un gran oponente armado con una pesada maza de dos manos. El enorme guerrero pisó la lanza de Zhang Wei y sonrió al verlo desarmado. Wei respondió a la mirada del guerrero con mortal seriedad, llevó la mano al cinto y desenfundó la larga espada de diseño imperial. Al momento de hacerlo la espada resplandeció con una luz plateada más intensa que la de la lanza. El guerrero dejó de sonreír.

Abanicó con fuerza los brazos y atacó con la pesada arma, Zhang Wei pudo por poco evitar el golpe que levantó las piedras del suelo. Apenas se hubo incorporado movió la espada para detener los ataques de los demás guerreros. Cada vez estaba más rodeado. Los gritos de los espectros llamaron a los demás que se encontraban repartidos por la aldea, la plaza se llenaba y llenaba de nuevos guerreros esperando su turno para atacar y Zhang Wei se encontró en medio luchando contra olas y olas de ellos, pero cuando conseguía derribar a unos pocos otros ocupaban su lugar. Pronto se transformó en una situación ridícula, era obvio que esperaban a que él se agotara y parecían haber más hombres de Shang que fuerzas le quedaban en los brazos. Con el rostro empapado en sudor volvió a contrarrestar un nuevo ataque sin la destreza que mostraba al principio, consiguió un limpio corte degollando al guerrero cuando sintió la fuerza de una maza dándole por la espalda. Giró en el suelo y consiguió ponerse de pie más rápido de lo que su cuerpo había podido recuperarse, por lo que apenas se irguió se sintió mareado. Detuvo dos nuevos ataques, se deshizo de un enemigo y giró para evitar la maza del mismo gigante que lo atacó en un principio. Trató de devolver la cortesía pero las fuerzas le fallaron y no pudo pasar la férrea defensa del gigante. En aquel momento lo tenía delante de él haciéndole sombra con su gran cuerpo. El círculo de guerreros se estrechó más y más y parecían agolparse por completo en la plaza. Zhang Wei maldijo su suerte, parecía una labor titánica vencer a todos ellos, pensó en Pie-Pei y gruñó. Fue entonces cuando divisó por sobre el hombro del gigante la figura de un hombre parado en el borde del techo de la posada. Lo reconoció, con el brazo extendido apuntando rectamente hacia él.

El gigante golpeó. Zhang Wei lo evitó dando un corto salto hacia el costado. La maza cayó a su lado y el joven saltó sobre ella sorprendiendo al guerrero. Corrió por el mango, pisó los dedos del gigante, saltó sobre la cabeza del mismo y se impulsó dando un gran salto directamente hacia el cielo en el preciso momento en que Avari ejecutó su poderoso hechizo desde el tejado.

— _¡Oscuridad del Alma!_

El rayo de energía oscura cruzó el espacio y golpeó al gran guerrero por la espalda, lo traspasó como una espada y golpeó el centro de la plaza. La explosión que sacudió la tierra fue comparable a la masa de energía liberada que consumió como una gran esfera que alcanzó los extremos de la plaza, para convertirse en un torbellino de magia destrozó puestos, mesas, carretas, puertas y ventanas de los edificios cercanos. Zhang Wei gritó cuando fue empujado por la gran fuerza expansiva y giró por los aires antes de comenzar a caer. Chocó contra el tejado de madera de una casa de dos pisos, se escuchó como traspasó el techo, el piso intermedio y llegó hasta el suelo del primer nivel entre paja y madera. Hubo un gran silencio. La puerta de la casa se abrió de una patada y Zhang Wei apareció tambaleándose, cayó de rodillas y tosió espantosamente envuelto en polvo y escombros que colgaban de la ropa. Cuando consiguió calmarse miró la plaza.

—Por todos los ancestros, ¿qué sucedió?

De la plaza no quedaba ni siquiera las piedras que tan antiguas como el monasterio antes cubrían todo el suelo. En su lugar había un gran cráter, la piedra se levantaba en los bordes y únicamente los edificios más grandes, como la posada, se habían salvado de ser atrapados también por la explosión. De los numerosos tigres de Khan apenas quedaban unos restos tan pequeños que era imposible identificar de que parte del cuerpo se desprendieron, quemándose lentamente hasta convertirse en cenizas. Seguía mirando sorprendido cuando vio las piernas de Avari, el joven se detuvo delante de él y lo miraba hacia abajo con un aire de superioridad y de severa reprobación. Zhang Wei se sintió provocado en su orgullo y se levantó al instante disimulando el terrible dolor que sacudía cada músculo de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? No pareció un truco como los que realizaste en la posada. Esto definitivamente no puede ser un truco.

—Magia oscura —respondió en un tono neutral y distante—. Como la que tiene el nigromante Shang Di.

— ¿Dices que ese malnacido es un nigro… brujo?

—Nigromante —lo corrigió con impaciencia—. ¿Todavía quieres enfrentarlo?

—Lo destruiré con mis propias manos por haber lastimado a Pei-Pei.

—Pobre ignorante.

Avari sonrió extrañamente al responder causando una nerviosa inseguridad en el joven Wei. Estiró el brazo ofreciéndole a Zhang Wei su propia lanza con punta de plata. El joven lo miró sorprendido, enfundó la espada que todavía sostenía tercamente con la mano y estiró también el brazo para tomarla. Pero apenas la sostuvo sintió como Avari no la soltó.

—No vine a salvar a nadie.

Zhang Wei lo miró a los ojos.

—No te he pedido que lo hagas.

—Tal vez mis propósitos sean similares a los de Shang.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Llegado el momento puede impida que salves a las mujeres de tu pueblo.

La tensión se respiró entre ambos.

—Comprendo —respondió Wei lentamente—. Entonces puede que llegado el momento tenga que enfrentarme a ti, después de Shang.

—Después de Shang. Correcto.

Avari soltó la lanza y Zhang Wei sonrió.

—Debemos apresurarnos —Avari dio unos pasos en dirección del antiguo monasterio de la orden de los dragones de oro y actualmente la mansión del temible Shang Di, el primer emperador de China, que se alzaba en lo alto de la montaña proyectándose con claridad desde toda la aldea. Las nubes tormentosas comenzaron a girar en espiral justo por encima de la mansión de una forma inquietante—. Pronto comenzará el ritual y sacrificarán a las mujeres.

—Pensé que no querías salvarlas —dijo Zhang Wei sin sacar los ojos de la mansión.

El joven Avari se abstuvo de responder.

.

Los dos jóvenes guerreros corrieron hasta las grandes puertas de la mansión de Shang Wu Tai, que ahora se autoproclamaba Shang Di el primer emperador de China. Se detuvieron apenas llegaron a las grandes puertas del antiguo monasterio. Algo no estaba bien. Avari se detuvo y con silenciosa inquietud. No había nadie para recibirlos, los truenos remecían la tierra y los relámpagos iluminaban en partes las nubes que en una gran espiral se reunían sobre de la montaña. Las puertas yacían abiertas, una de ellas se desprendió del postigo superior y colgaba a punto de desplomarse. Zhang Wei avanzó descuidadamente y giró mirando en todas direcciones.

—No lo entiendo —dijo el joven guerrero de los Lisu—, ¿dónde está todo el mundo? ¿Será que aquellos que atacaron la aldea eran todos los guerreros que tenía ese malnacido?

Avari no tuvo que responder. La tierra volvió a estremecerse y en distintos puntos se abrió apareciendo manos huesudas. Uno a uno se levantaron guerreros en un estado de descomposición tal que parecían cadáveres de muchos años que recobraban otra vez la vida. Las partes de las armaduras y géneros con que vestían se caían a pedazos, arrastraban las armas por el suelo y no paraban de emerger acercándose lentamente a los jóvenes.

—Ellos son los guerreros de Shang.

Zhang Wei lo miró aterrado.

—No es posible, ellos parecieran haber muerto hace mucho. Reconozco a algunos de los que nos atacaron en la posada. ¡Es imposible!

—Es el resultado de una antigua maldición —Avari blandió la cimitarra.

— ¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas?

—No me estorbes.

Lo vio correr en dirección de la entrada donde se concentraban la mayor cantidad de enemigos.

—Maldito arrogante —se quejó Wei antes de seguirlo con el temor pintándole el rostro.

.

En el interior de la fortaleza de Shang Di existía una amplia sala tan alta como una catedral por dentro. Veinte columnas de piedra la cruzaban en dos hileras paralelas separándola en tres naves con horrendas esculturas de demonios y mujeres en actos lascivos, enredados con serpientes y toda clase de alimañas. De las columnas colgaban canastillos de acero negro que sostenían trozos naturales del mismo cristal mágico que iluminaba las ruinas interiores de la montaña. Los cristales de colores rojos, ámbar, violetas y verdes mezclaban sus colores impregnando el ambiente de un aire nauseabundo, un pestilente vapor emanaba de todo el piso y de los mullos pozos de profundidad desconocida que se repartían en varios lugares del piso con afiladas cuchillas pegadas como dientes en los interiores hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la profundidad de los mismos. La sangre era el adorno habitual de todo ese lugar, manchaba piso, paredes, columnas y las afiladas de estacas que se asomaban en cada esquina, pared o partes de las columnas. Cadáveres colgaban de las oxidadas puntas de acero, algunos recientes, otros huesos y piel momificada.

Cuatro gigantescas puertas de acero había en cada extremo de la sala, todas en perfecta concordancia con los cuatro puntos cardinales. El techo se encontraba abierto por enormes ventanales circulares, las ventanas eran vitrales de tonos anaranjados, rojos y amarillos con imágenes de un mundo ajeno a este. Muy poca luz ingresaba por los vitrales por ser de noche, únicamente iluminados ante los fulgores de los relámpagos que adornaban tétricamente las nubes. Toda la pared alrededor de la sala estaba cubierta por rejas, eran jaulas que se introducían en la pared, las que estaban llenas de huesos y extrañas manchas, y ahora por las numerosas chicas de la aldea de los Lisu. Las niñas lloraban de miedo, abrazándose unas a otras. Algunas gritaban aferradas a los barrotes, las más valientes trataban de llamar al orden. Ninguna quería creer que aquello que ellas estaban viviendo era parte de la realidad y no de una fatídica pesadilla. Los otrora hermosos vestidos de la fiesta de la luna ahora estaban manchados por el polvo y empapados de humedad, rasgados, los adornos para el cabello tirados por doquier, las lágrimas habían corrido las delicadas terminaciones del maquillaje. Pero había una de ellas que no lloraba su suerte sino la del ser amado.

Liu Pe-Pei se encontraba desconsolada. Acurrucada en una pared abrazando las piernas. Xue Xi no tenía tiempo para estar asustada, siempre se había sostenido en Pei-Pei, pero ahora era ella la que trataba de rodearla con los brazos tratando de no pensar en el infierno en el que se encontraban hundidas.

—Calma, Pei-Pei, calma por favor.

—Wei, ¡Wei! —No decía otra cosa más que balbuceos y el nombre del que creía no volvería a ver jamás—. ¿Por qué, por qué sucedió esto? ¿Por qué?

—Pei-Pei, no lo sé. Pero Wei puede estar vivo.

—Lo vi, ese monstruo lo hirió. Mi Wei…

El llanto regresó. Le eran tan vívidas las imágenes del joven Zhang Wei siendo apuñalado delante de sus ojos por el perverso Khan Bopai que ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera su propia suerte. Todas las chicas se lamentaban, cuando un estruendo las hizo gritar de terror.

En el centro de la gran sala había un poso más amplio que los demás, éste era de casi diez metros de diámetro. Cuatro cadenas que colgaban de poleas en el lejano techo comenzaron a tronar cuando giraron recogiéndose. El poso reveló entonces una base de piedra que emergió desde las profundidades. La plataforma ascendió hasta encajar con el resto del suelo como parte de la sala, en el centro había un pequeño pedestal con una espada que resplandecía con un frío brillo de plata, la única luz pura en ese sombrío lugar. La empuñadura era tan larga como cuatro puños humanos que parecía estar creada en la misma pieza del acero que formaba el resto del arma rodeada con una fina capa de hilos de cuero perfectamente entretejidos, con una protección exagerada con dos alas demoniacas y grabados oscuros que mostraban toda clase de criaturas, como la imagen de una gran guerra pero tan pequeña que apenas era visible en detalles si uno no miraba con atención desde muy cerca. El pendón era una esfera oscura como una perla rodeada por pequeños hilos de metal que formaban la cabeza de un demonio con los dientes alrededor de la piedra. La hoja era larga como la de un mandoble, pero más gruesa, recta con filo a ambos lados de la hoja terminando en una aguda punta, el centro de la hoja había una franja hundida en el acero que la recorría casi hasta la punta con runas grabadas tan apretadas entre sí que oscurecían el metal.

No fue la detallada pieza de herrería lo que llamó y asustó a las jóvenes, sino la presencia del oscuro hombre al lado de la espada. Shang Di en toda aquella forma que poco o nada tenía de humano se presentó ante las doncellas. La túnica se deslizaba por el suelo como si no moviera los pies, los largos dedos se movían acariciando la barba. Los ojos negros como la noche miraba de una en una a las doncellas y las chicas sentían escalofríos.

—Jefe Shang, por favor, sáquenos de aquí —suplicó una.

— ¿Sacarlas? Pobre niña, ¿y por qué haría algo como eso cuando fui yo quién las he invitado personalmente a mis aposentos? Qué malagradecidas se comportan, rehúsan mi hospitalidad. ¿Es así cómo me pagan?

—Pero, honorable jefe…

— ¡Silencio!

La chica se acurrucó contra otra que la recibió en los brazos.

—Ustedes todavía no entienden el lugar que ocuparan en todo esto. Los mortales son tan arrogantes, siempre queriendo explicaciones, siempre buscando razones, sintiéndose cada uno de ellos tan importante que merecen un poco de atención. ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! No son más que animales esperando el turno para ir al matadero, mera carne para saciar a los poderosos. Y esta noche sí que tengo hambre de mucha carne —rió ante su mal chiste.

Pei-Pei dejó de llorar, levantó la cabeza asustando a Xi Xue. Algo se transfiguró en el rostro siempre dulce de la joven, arrugando la frente y torciendo los labios con desagrado. No soportó más la ira en la que se transformó toda la pena y saltó de su sitio, corrió hacia los barrotes empujando a las otras chicas y se aferró con fuerza de ellos gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

—Shang Wu Tai, eres un maldito, ¡un maldito! Has pagado con muerte todas las atenciones que por años nuestra aldea te ha prodigado. Has traicionado el cariño de toda nuestra gente. ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?

Shang "se deslizó" hacia aquel lugar de las jaulas donde la chica se apostaba contra los barrotes. El valor de la joven y la ira que encendía sus ojos y brillaba en las lágrimas que dibujaron dolorosas sendas en las mejillas era tal que no temió a la mortal mirada de un nigromante.

— ¿Qué sucede, niña? ¡Ah, sí, Liu Pei-Pei, sí! Cuánta soberbia, tan idéntica a tu madre. Khan me habló muy bien de ella.

— ¿Khan?

— ¿Qué sucede, tu pobre abuelo no te mencionó nada al respecto? —Shang rió mostrando los afilados dientes—. Pobre criatura, víctima de un trágico accidente.

— ¿Qué sucede con mis padres? Mi madre falleció de una enfermedad.

— ¿Enfermedad? Tan dulce es la ignorancia. ¿Jamás te dijo tu abuelo que tus padres murieron por haberme desafiado? ¿No, no te lo dijo?

Los ojos de Pei-Pei se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—No es verdad.

—Sí, lo es, tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué te mentiría? Después de todo también me encargué de que desapareciera tu pesado prometido. Ese es el destino de todo aquel que osa desafiarme. Oh, lo olvidaba —estirando el brazo rápidamente tomó con los largos dedos el rostro de Pei-Pei con fuerza a través de los barrotes y la obligó a erguirse acercándole el rostro—, niña, te felicito por tu compromiso.

La soltó y rió divertido del dolor de un alma inocente. La chica se deslizó por los barrotes y lloró con amargura creyendo que ya nada más podía perder en la vida.

Las puertas se abrieron rechinando con gran fuerza. Khan Bopai entró acompañado de dos guerreros. A medida que pasaban las horas parecía que los cuerpos de los desafortunados sirvientes de Shang se deformaban con mayor fuerza hasta el punto de perder la humanidad. La piel del rostro y manos de Khan habían adoptado una enfermiza tonalidad blanca, se estiró grotescamente y brillando por una constante humedad a la vez que se partía en varias partes como rasgaduras mostrando parte de los músculos e interiores de los huesos. Extrañas protuberancia como manchas cubría varias partes de la piel y en algunas se habían hecho más grandes y notorias formando pequeñas protuberancias óseas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Shang al verlo llegar con molestia—, todavía no inicia el ritual, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Khan se acercó un poco más y se arrodilló ante su señor con prontitud. El cadavérico rostro ya no mostró emoción pero de haber sido humano aún no habría podido ocultar el temor que le provocaba la autoridad de Shang.

—Amo, atacan la fortaleza.

— ¿Atacan? —Shang Di tardó unos segundos en digerir la imposibilidad de esa idea—. ¿Quién? ¿Acaso los señores del cielo se han adelantado y vienen ya por mi alma?

—No, amo, son mortales.

— ¿Mortales, acaso la gente de la aldea?

—El forastero.

— ¡Vive! —Shang estalló encolerizado—. Malditos inútiles, me dijeron que no hallaron su cuerpo en las riberas del lago, ¿cómo que vive todavía?

—Viene acompañado.

Pei-Pei ajena a lo que discutían levantó el rostro en la reja cuando escuchó aquella parte y una nueva luz devolvió la vida a sus ojos.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Shang tan lentamente como si no quisiera escuchar lo que ya suponía.

—Zhang Wei.

— ¡Acaso no puedes hacer nada bien! Ni siquiera ahora eres capaz de cumplir bien una sola de mis órdenes. ¡Dijiste que te habías encargado de ese mocoso personalmente!

—Siento disgustarlo, amo. Posee armas extrañas, armas que pueden lastimarnos. Han destruido a todas mis tropas que estaban apostadas en la aldea.

— ¿Todas?

En ese instante era la primera vez que Shang Di demostró una emoción humana. ¿Miedo, ira, duda? Lo que fuera lo hizo retroceder al recordar la primera vez que sintió terror en su vida siglos atrás cuando la orden de los dragones dorados armados con aceros celestiales destruyeron su magnífico imperio.

—Ese malnacido de Liu Tzu me mintió.

Xi Xue corrió al lado de Pei-Pei abrazándola por la espalda. Ambas estaban emocionadas por la noticia, pero más Pei-Pei que se había desplomado sobre las rodillas, incrédula ante tanta felicidad. Shang la observó y la ira hizo presa del monstruoso ser.

—Khan, prepara el ritual. Ya sé por quién vamos a comenzar.

Las rejas se abrieron, los guerreros entraron y las chicas retrocedieron asustadas, gritando y llorando por el miedo. Pei-Pei no se movió de su lugar como si se encontrara enajenada a toda la situación, Xi Xue se abrazó a ella con más fuerza cuando entendió lo que sucedería. Pei-Pei dejó escapar un quejido sorprendida cuando los guerreros la tomaron por los brazos obligándola a levantarse bruscamente. Xi Xue trató de defenderla pero al tirar de ella un guerrero la empujó con fuerza. Pei-Pei gritó el nombre de su amiga pero no pudo socorrerla pues no tenía fuerza para luchar contra esos horribles seres. Fuera de la jaula fue llevada al altar delante de la espada. El vitral más grande de todos se encontraba justo por encima del altar y los relámpagos se volvieron más intensos convirtiéndose en explosiones de luz rojiza que la aterrorizó. Los guerreros la forzaron a recostarse de espalda sobre una fría losa y encadenaron las extremidades con tal brutalidad hasta lastimarla.

Shang se movió suavemente alrededor de la losa. Acarició con los largos dedos los pies y los tobillos de Pei-Pei ascendiendo la mano hasta sentir las delicadas piernas por debajo de la tela del vestido.

— ¡Aléjese, no me toque!

—Oh, oh, qué belleza de nieta posee Liu Tzu —sostenía con la otra mano una daga de hoja larga y corva de un acero oscurecido por la sangre seca que la había cubierto. Entonces deslizó la hoja con mucha lentitud, casi sin fuerza como si colgara de los largos dedos, recorriendo con la punta el vientre de la joven y subiéndola por el cuerpo hasta llegar al cuello. Acarició con la fría hoja el rostro de Pei-Pei y la chica ya no podía hablar por el terror y asco que sentía. Las lágrimas de la joven fueron como un placentero néctar para el monstruoso nigromante.

—Me pregunto todavía si sería mejor reservarte para mí en vez de para el ritual. Creo que puedo disponer de una doncella, tengo suficiente sangre con las demás —volvió a bajar la punta de la cuchilla deslizándola por sobre el escote de Pei-Pei. La enderezó presionando suavemente la punta contra el pecho de la chica. Ella respiraba agitada, pero trataba de contenerse para no ser lastimada por la cuchilla. Sintió con espanto como Shang aplicaba un poco más de fuerza empujando el vestido y lastimándole la piel—. Silencio, mi niña, silencio. Pronto acabará, muy pronto. Sé que es tu primera vez, seré delicado contigo, muy delicado.

Shang Di cerró los ojos como si estuviera en trance, colocó una mano sobre la otra, ambas sobre el pendón de la cuchilla. Pei-Pei sintió la presión de la hoja, quería gritar pero ya no podía hacerlo. Apenas consiguió susurrar un nombre.

—Wei.

.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. La sangre que brotó del pecho manchó todo el suelo del ritual y empapó la hoja de la espada maldita. Xi Xue palideció. Khan Bopai miró sin reaccionar, pues ya no tenía un alma que sintiera miedo, terror o dolor. La daga de Khan rebotó en el piso dos, tres veces antes de detenerse. La sangre no era roja, sino negra como la de los demonios.

Fue tan deprisa que ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar. La puerta cedió ante una poderosa explosión y de entre los restos que volaban por doquier y del abundante humo surgió un destello de plata, una luz de esperanza que como una bala que atravesó toda la sala y se incrustó en el pecho de Shang Di hasta partirle en dos el corazón. La daga cayó, el cuerpo del nigromante fue empujado por la lanza y se elevó cruzando rápidamente por la sala antes de golpearse de espalda contra una de las columnas y quedar empalado a ella a un par de metros del suelo.

— ¡Pei-Pei! —gritó su amiga Xi Xue sintiendo que recuperaba una parte importante de su propia alma.

Al grito de la chica que la llamaba Pei-Pei se atrevió a abrir los ojos, ya no sentía la presión de la cuchilla de Shang, la explosión fue algo que ni siquiera sintió en su estado de terror. Giró la cabeza como pudo hacia la puerta y allí vio a través del humo una silueta que ingresaron rápidamente en la sala. Ni siquiera tuvo que verlo del todo bien para reconocer a aquel joven que desenfundó al momento una magnífica espada china de hoja plateada como la luna.

— ¡Wei!

— ¡Pei-Pei! —respondió Zhang Wei al llamado con tal devoción que sintió que aquellos metros que los separaban mientras corría eran dolorosamente eternos. Faltaban apenas tres a cuatro metros cuando se cruzó Khan Bopai entre ellos. Zhang Wei apenas tuvo tiempo de cruzar la espada para detener el sable que con ambas manos empuñó el señor de los tigres de Khan, recibió un impacto tan fuerte que a pesar de haberlo bloqueado su cuerpo se elevó un metro antes de caer deslizando los pies por el suelo. Se detuvo apoyando una mano en el piso y tercamente volvió a arremeter. No permitiría que nadie lo alejara otra vez de Pei-Pei. Dio un brinco y cayó atacando con una rápida estocada de la espada. Khan la desvió con facilidad y recibió al joven con un fuerte codazo en el rostro que lo envió con fuerza al piso. Rodó, se detuvo una vez más con la mano y se arrojó otra vez contra Khan. Pei-Pei gritó el nombre de su prometido asustada ya no por su suerte, sino por la de su amado que sangraba por las narices, pero que parecía un animal desbocado corriendo directo hacia un acantilado y la segura muerte.

— ¡Zhang Wei, detente! —gritó Pei-Pei con el mismo tono de voz que cuando lo regañaba por alguna travesura que él cometía.

Zhang Wei reaccionó ante aquella dulce y a la vez firme voz que lo hizo volver a sus sentidos. Justo a tiempo para ver el sable de Khan Bopai cortar el aire directo hacia su cabeza. Wei se arrojó al suelo girando pasando por debajo de la hoja de Khan que rozó sus botas. En el momento en que se cruzó por el costado del guerrero de Shang blandió la cortando la carne en el costado. La sangre negra y maloliente saltó y Khan cayó de rodillas ante el repentino dolor que lo quemaba. La espada de Zhang Wei brilló con mayor intensidad como si reflejara el deseo de purificar aquella alma inmunda. Khan no estaba derrotado aun y giró la cintura dando un nuevo corte que mantuvo alejado a Wei cuando quiso rematarlo. Ahora ambos rivales se enfrentaban mirándose mutuamente, pero en el giro Zhang Wei había quedado más cerca de Pei-Pei. El joven giró la cabeza tratando de mirara por encima del hombro. Ella estaba asustada y las muchas lágrimas habían dejado manchas de maquillaje sobre el pálido rostro, él le sonrió cerrándole un ojo con complicidad.

—Tranquila, ya está aquí el héroe.

—Wei, ¡cuidado! —Apenas el joven consiguió evitar un nuevo ataque de Khan—. ¡Deja de mirar hacia atrás y concéntrate! —lo volvió a regañar desesperada.

Zhang Wei sonrió.

— ¿Y por qué debería? Entre mirar a ese feo monstruo o a la más hermosa chica de la aldea, no tengo ni siquiera que dudarlo.

Sus palabras casi le costaron la vida cuando volvió a reaccionar tardíamente al ataque de Khan que por poco logró desviar. Ahora el enojo de Pei-Pei era más que todo el miedo pasado.

— ¡Zhang Wei, eres un idiota!

—Esa es mi prometida —exclamó sonriendo, desviando los ataques con mayor facilidad en una combinación de espada, patadas, giros y rápidos golpes con los brazos.

Desde el principio Avari se mantuvo en silencio. Había destruido la puerta con uno de sus hechizos y por suerte habían conseguido llegar a tiempo para salvar a la prometida del ruidoso muchacho. Lo vio correr y enfrascarse en una lucha desesperada con esa desgraciada alma humana ahora convertida en una abominación por la magia del nigromante Shang Di. Miró hacia la derecha, donde había un camino cubierto de sangre, armas rotas, cuerpos cenicientos de cadáveres malditos a los que habían aplastado para llegar a ese lugar. Entró en la gran sala caminando con elegante superioridad. Nadie lo vio entrar, las chicas de la aldea tenían los ojos puestos en el gran espectáculo que Zhang Wei y Khan Bopai montaban en el centro a un costado de Pei-Pei. Había una única cosa en toda esa tierra que le interesaba. Cuando se acercó a la espada maldita Gram la vio manchada con la sangre negra del nigromante y torció los labios en un gesto de desagrado. Se inclinó para recoger la daga y observó detenidamente el cuerpo agitado de la joven en la losa que únicamente tenía ojos para Zhang Wei. ¿Qué pensó en ese momento?

Los aceros chocaron. Con ambas manos ambos guerreros sostenían las armas empujándose en una dura batalla. Los rostros se acercaron hasta que Zhang Wei percibió el aliento putrefacto de Khan. El joven Wei n dejó de mirar en cada momento a su prometida deseando liberarla, pero no podía negar que Khan era un rival temible, más ahora que parecía no sufrir agotamiento, dolor o debilidad por las heridas causadas a diferencia de él. En uno de sus atisbos de preocupación se percató de la presencia de Avari y recordó las intenciones de aquel forastero. Sintió un escalofrío sabiendo que él no bromeaba al respecto.

— ¡No te atrevas! —gritó desde el otro lado de la sala. Avari escuchó y apenas moviendo los ojos lo miró en respuesta. Un gran relámpago iluminó de un intenso carmesí los vitrales.

Avari vio su propio reflejo en la hoja manchada de sangre, a pesar de la opacidad del acero pudo ver un par de ojos insensibles y ambiciosos. ¿Dónde había visto una mirada así? No pudo recordarlo pero le molestó su propio reflejo. Al mirar en otra dirección notó que Pei-Pei ahora lo miraba a él, con los mismos ojos inocentes y aterrados con que antes miraba a Shang. También lo molestó aquello.

— ¡Hazlo!

La poderosa voz fue como un estruendo que sacudió los cimientos del monasterio. Shang Di vivía, sorprendentemente vivía a pesar de estar ensartado contra una de las columnas de piedra. La lanza de Zhang Wei humeaba al contacto del maligno cuerpo del nigromante, la sangre negra seguía brotando de la herida del pecho, pero el viejo emperador no parecía verse afectado por la dolorosa situación, sino que reía extasiado con lo que presenciaba. Avari con el rostro alzado y Shang Di con el rostro inclinado. Uno con la daga en la mano el otro sosteniendo con ambas manos la lanza que nacía de su cuerpo. Ambos se examinaron con atención.

—Traidor, hazlo, sabes que es lo que deseas hacer. Libera a la ejecutora de dioses con la sangre inocente de esa chiquilla. Puedes hacerlo y te prometo el poder y la gloria eterna. Serás mi nuevo general, gobernarás sobre las naciones de la tierra a mi lado.

— ¿Servirte? —la voz de Avari se escuchó lejana y algo cansada.

Shang Di cambió de estrategia.

—No como mi sirviente, ¡no! Eres demasiado fuerte, valioso, seríamos iguales, gobernaríamos este mundo. ¡Nos lo dividiremos! Lo mereces, tú lo mereces todo. Hazte con la espada, será tuya, un guerrero elegido entre los mortales es el único que puede empuñar a la magnífica espada. ¿No ves acaso que está escrito en toda esta ridícula situación? Un mortal empuñando a la ejecutora de dioses, por fin puedo comprenderlo, puedo escuchar la cruel canción del destino. Serías el vengador de nuestra raza, el líder amado, gobernante eterno.

—Jamás he visto nigromante más generoso que tú —dijo el joven inclinando el rostro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios siempre rígidos—. Me niego.

Dejó caer la daga. El sonido del metal rebotando contra el suelo causó un profundo eco en la sala. Shang Di se enfureció.

—Te di la oportunidad, insensato.

— ¿Para qué, para ser un esclavo del destino como tú patética alma? —Avari se acercó a la losa con Pei-Pei, rápidamente soltó las cadenas. La chica se sentó aturdida sin dejar de mirarlo confundida.

Los guerreros de Khan que habían permanecido al margen de la situación se abalanzaron sorpresivamente sobre Avari. Era obvio que desde el principio el nigromante planeaba una traición, pero de nada les sirvió tanto sigilo. Ante el grito de la chica Avari inclinó el cuerpo evitando la hoja de un sable que pasó por el costado, retrocedió golpeando con el codo al guerrero. Lo tomó por la cabeza y enterró el rostro del cadáver viviente contra la losa a los pies de Pei-Pei que los recogió a tiempo acurrucándose asustada. Ignoró al caído para atrapar la masa del otro guerrero bloqueando con el antebrazo a la altura de la mano del sirviente de Shang. Tomó entonces el brazo del guerrero, lo dobló brutalmente escuchándose el tronar de muchos huesos. Girando hacia la espalda del putrefacto ente lo tomó por la cabeza y la giró rápidamente rompiéndole el pescuezo. Tomó un manojo de llaves del cinto del guerrero antes de soltarlo, el que cayó al instante sobre las rodillas para luego desplomarse como un saco de despojos sobre su propio costado. Avari miró a Pei-Pei y le arrojó el manojo de llaves cayendo sobre la falda de la joven.

—Sácalas de aquí —dijo mirando en otra dirección. El cadáver en el suelo comenzó a moverse, a pesar de tener el rostro mirando hacia la espalda seguía respirando ansias de muerte. Avari desenfundó la cimitarra y la clavó en la espalda del ser, al instante emitió un gutural quejido y comenzó a quemarse su cuerpo hasta convertirse en cenizas—. ¡Muévete! —ordenó ante el aturdimiento de la chica.

— ¡Pei-Pei, hazlo, sácalas de aquí! —gritó Zhang, a tiempo de evitar un nuevo ataque de Khan que parecía tener fuerzas infinitas.

—Pero… —Pei-Pei sacudió su cabeza y rápidamente saltó de la losa. Le costó mantenerse en pie pero sintiéndose más segura dio firmes pasos. Camino al lado de Avari, lo miró con cierto temor, pero cuando pasó de él comenzó a correr en dirección de Xi Xue y las demás.

—No, ¡no! ¡No te las llevarás, ellas me pertenecen! —Shang cerró los ojos y alzó uno de los brazos. Al momento algunas estacas de metal clavadas en el suelo alrededor de la columna se mecieron como remecidas por una mano invisible. Los afilados aceros se desprendieron y elevaron hasta la altura del nigromante. Él bajó el brazo apuntando a Pei-Pei y las improvisadas lanzas volaron en su dirección. Avari se cruzó como una sombra entre ellos y blandiendo la cimitarra detuvo a dos de las tres saetas. La tercera cruzó por sobre la cabeza de Avari y no pudo detenerla. Pei-Pei cerró los ojos. La lanza se detuvo cuando atravesó el cuerpo de un sorprendido Khan que se cruzó en el aire justo por delante de la chica, antes de chocar contra los barrotes de forma ruidosa.

Pei-Pei, asustada, miró hacia atrás y vio a Zhang Wei en posición de haber arrojado recién el cuerpo de Khan. El joven se veía enfurecido y lleno de determinación. Avari también lo observó, no reflejó ninguna emoción pero algo en él se veía más tranquilo.

Shang Di tomó la lanza que lo atravesaba y la quebró. El cuerpo del nigromante se separó de la columna pero no cayó, extrañamente se mantuvo en el aire levitando por la fuerza de la magia. Descendió hasta casi rozar el piso.

—Basta de juegos infantiles, tu pequeña incursión termina aquí. ¡Khan, levántate!

Khan se estremeció en el suelo. Las chicas que estaban cerca de esa parte de la jaula se alejaron asustadas. Pei-Pei, nerviosa, trataba de acertar al cerrojo sin poder conseguirlo. El sirviente de Shang Di se arrancó la saeta que cruzaba su cuerpo y la tiró al piso con desprecio. La chica insistió en abrir la cerradura a pesar de la cercanía del atemorizante guerrero.

—No puedo —repetía nerviosa ante el incesante temblor de sus dedos.

—Vamos, Pei-Pei, apresúrate —la instó Xi Xue, tan nerviosa como su amiga, tratando de quitarle el manojo entorpeciendo todavía más los intentos por abrir la puerta de las jaula.

La sombra de Khan cubrió a Pei-Pei y ésta cerró los ojos. Zhang Wei apareció de un salto pateando la cabeza de Khan contra las rejas, pero el ser inhumano no sintió dolor alguno, sino que respondió atrapando el pie del joven y abanicándolo con una fuerza brutal lo azotó de espaldas contra el piso.

— ¡Wei!

—No te distraigas —respondió sin demostrar el dolor, con el otro pie pateó la mano de Khan soltándose, giró hacia atrás en el suelo poniéndose de pie y se abalanzó dando un rápido corte con la espada. No importó lo grande que fuera su cuerpo, Khan Bopai se movió rápidamente evitando la espada de Zhang Wei que chocó contra los barrotes sacando chispas. El joven no se detuvo y continuó atacando con la intención de alejarlo de Pie-Pei.

—Ten cuidado —suplicó asustada.

—Lo tengo todo bajo control —recibió un puñetazo de Khan en el rostro que lo envió contra las rejas al lado de la chica soltando la espada.

—Te dije…

— ¡Ya lo sé! —respondió molesto y adolorido. Ante el grito de Pei-Pei utilizó ambos pies para empujar el cuerpo de Khan cuando éste se arrojó sobre él. Se levantó de un salto y atacó otra vez—. ¿Puedes abrir esa maldita cosa?

—En eso estoy, en eso estoy —reaccionó nerviosamente al percatarse de que en realidad se había olvidado de la puerta de la jaula por estar atenta a su prometido. Miró sus propias manos y vio que ya no tenía las llaves. Se escuchó un fuerte tronar de engranajes. Xi Xue tenía las llaves, ella había conseguido dar con la correcta.

La puerta se abrió, Xi Xue saltó a los brazos de Pei-Pei mientras una decena de chicas corría fuera de la reja alejándose aterrada de los combatientes.

—Salgan de la mansión, regresen a la… —Zhang Wei se agachó para evitar una patada de Khan. Puso el antebrazo para bloquear una segunda y conseguir detenerse por un instante—…aldea, ¡es seguro, corran directo hacia la salida!

—Pero… —Pei-Pei no parecía muy convencida. Xi Xue la ignoró y corrió hacia las otras puertas de las jaulas donde seguían encerradas el resto de las chicas que gritaban entre asustadas y ansiosas por esa esperanza de libertad. Khan Bopai lo percibió y quiso detenerla, pero su oponente era Zhang Wei, el último de los dragones dorados espada de los Sung. El joven aprovechó el momento de distracción de Khan y levantó su espada que seguía tirada en el piso deslizando por debajo de la hoja la punta del pie, la atrapó con la diestra a la altura del torso y dio un rápido giro cortando el aire con la hoja de plata.

Khan gimió de dolor, ahora volvía a sentirlo con una intensidad mayor a como nunca antes lo padeció siendo un mortal. La espada de Wei le amputó un brazo por debajo del codo, cayó el miembro en un charco de sangre negra llena de toda clase de larvas demostrando estar casi hueco en su interior. Los fluidos emanaban profusamente de la herida del guerrero y se retorcía de un dolor bestial. El fuego sagrado encendió desde la herida y comenzó a quemarle todo el resto del brazo.

— ¡Zhang Wei, maldito Zhang Wei!

—Eso fue por mi padre.

El guerrero rodeado de llamas de un extraño fulgor argento embistió presa de una ira monstruosa. Zhang esquivó el ataque y le enterró la espada en el pecho, se separó y pateó el pendón atravesándolo todavía más. La espada sacudió el cuerpo de Khan como si se tratara de alguna clase de veneno, la luz de la hoja se hizo más intensa hasta humear un aroma horrendo, como a carne quemada. Las llamas lo rodearon con una fuerza justiciera. Zhang Wei lo vio quemarse vivo, si es que todavía se le podía considerar un ser viviente, lo escuchó maldecir y amenazarlo muchas veces en medio de una incesante agonía. A pesar del tormento, aquel hombre envuelto en fuego sagrado siguió tratando de atacar al joven Zhang Wei, pero ninguno de sus torpes ataques podían tocarlo, el joven se mantuvo siempre alrededor de Khan mirándolo con desprecio y superioridad mientras lo esquivaba con relativa facilidad.

— ¡Ven, cobarde, ven, maldito Zhang Wei!

Ya no podía verlo, estaba dando golpes de ciego. Zhang Wei se apiado del tormento de Khan.

—Y esto es por los padres de Pei-Pei.

Lo atrapó sosteniéndolo por la empuñadura de la espada. Las llamas no le hicieron ningún daño. Lo pateó en el pecho arrancando a la vez la espada. El cuerpo de Khan Bopai cayó por uno de los profundos pozos como una antorcha perdiéndose en las silenciosas profundidades de donde su alma no escaparía jamás.

.

En el momento en que Zhang Wei se enfrascó en una dura contienda con Khan Bopai. Avari y el nigromante Shang Di se observaban en silencio. Se escuchó la primera puerta ceder, luego otras, pero nada mutó en el ánimo de los dos oponentes.

—Te ofrezco la eternidad, el poder, la gloria, todo lo que un alma pudiera desear.

—No me interesa.

— ¿Qué quieres entonces? Pídemelo, pídemelo y como un pacto de amistad te lo concederé.

Avari no lo escuchó, comenzó a caminar hacia el anciano. Shang sintió temor, retrocedió un poco.

— ¿Acaso quieres fuerza, quieres ejércitos? Puedo levantar las almas de todos los caídos en este mundo y concederte un ejército como la humanidad no vio jamás.

—No me interesa.

— ¿Mujeres, placeres, jóvenes quizás?

—No me interesa.

— ¿Entonces para qué has venido? ¡Maldito tú, que has venido a meter tus narices y torcer todos mis planes! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿O será que era mentira tu traición a los señores del cielo? ¿Será posible que en realidad seas el asesino enviado por ellos para acabar con mis justos intentos por reclamar lo que debió nunca dejar de ser mío?

Avari se detuvo. Algo en las palabras de Shang Di le causaron efecto en su oculto ánimo. Shang miró ligeramente hacia los lados, veía como las doncellas escapaban a tropel desde sus aposentos y como Khan caía finalmente bajo la mano de Zhang Wei. Pensó entonces en cómo debió haber asesinado también a ese chiquillo cuando era pequeño y débil. Lamentó entonces las ocurrencias del destino. Volvió la atención a Avari que parecía haberse sumido en un reflexivo silencio. Las presas se le estaban escapando, todo sería un incómodo retraso si seguía soportando las acciones de esos entrometidos. Shang Di afiló la mirada, tendría que acabar de una vez por todas con ese molesto forastero.

—Y dime, entonces, ¿es eso? ¿Has venido a terminar con mi vida sirviendo como un leal perro a tus señores del otro mundo? Sí, es eso, para lo único que sirven los mortales es para alimentar la fuerza de sus señores.

—Era un asesino de mortales, un perro de los dioses de Asgard —Avari alzó el rostro levantando la cimitarra, apuntando con ella a Shang Di—. Ahora seré un asesino de inmortales.

Una auténtica sorpresa se apoderó de Shang Di cuando comprendió los verdaderos motivos detrás de la intrusión de aquel molesto forastero. No sabía si reír o espantarse ante tal ambición que superaba por mucho sus más alocadas pretensiones sobre el mundo mortal.

— ¡Quieres asesinar a los dioses!

Un relámpago golpeó los vitrales con tal fuerza que los cristales estallaron entre fulgores plateados y rojos. Las chicas que escapaban de la gran sala gritaron. Zhang Wei observó expectante la extraña escena. Shang Di enfrentándose a Avari, rodeados por una lluvia de cristales rojizos y brillantes dando intensos reflejos carmesí. Era como si ambos se enfrentaran bajo una lluvia de sangre.

— ¡No te quedarás con lo que pertenece!

Shang Di alzó el brazo. Avari se puso en guardia pero percibió algo aproximarse rápidamente por uno de los costados. La cimitarra chirrió cuando consiguió bloquear lo que parecía ser un disco girando a gran velocidad. El disco insistió presionándolo con una fuerza colosal. Avari desvió la hoja para que el disco cambiara de dirección y se alzó volando a gran velocidad realizando una pronunciada curva antes de volver a Shang Di. El disco entonces se detuvo delante de la mano del nigromante. Con la palma extendida el disco seguía girando en el aire, era un "disco bi", aquellos confeccionados de jade que vio en las ruinas. Se pensaba que eran adornos rituales y regalos de "Shang Di" el hijo del cielo. Ahora veía la verdadera naturaleza de los discos de jade como un arma antigua y muy útil del nigromante, el verdadero Shang Di que en durante primera dinastía fue adorado como una deidad.

Otros discos aparecieron levitando alrededor del nigromante, eran más de una veintena. Cuando Shang movió la mano los discos la siguieron como si estuvieran unidos por una cuerda invisible, como un gran rosario que giró formando una órbita ovalada alrededor del cuerpo del anciano. Avari comenzó a preocuparse, aquellas cosas eran peligrosas, lo percibió por la fuerza que tenía una sola de ellas que le costó bastante detener. Ahora calculaba cuánto necesitaría para detenerlas a todas. Torció los labios en señal de molestia.

Movió la mano con violencia. Los discos la siguieron formando una larga línea como un látigo. Avari tuvo la precaución de esquivarla saltando por encima de los discos, los que chocaron contra una de las columnas. La gruesa piedra cedió como papel ante los discos de jade despedazándose al instante. El joven saltó evitando los grandes bloques que cayeron por todas partes, dio un segundo salto girando por sobre los discos que volvían a arremeter, chocaron contra el suelo y lo despedazaron formando una gran zanja. El suelo tembló y comenzó a desplomarse en partes uniendo los profundos pozos en un gran abismo que consumió casi la mitad del suelo. El abismo era profundo y oscuro, un intenso frío emergió de las profundidades y extraños sonidos se podían escuchar desde la oscuridad. No era un abismo normal que llevara a las profundidades de la tierra, sino una puerta al Nilfhel, el mundo infernal, desde donde Shang podría invocar nuevos demonios.

Avari movió los ojos con desesperación de un punto a otro, vio a Zhang Wei estático a corta distancia y tras él a las últimas chicas desaparecer por las puertas. Pei-Pei corrió a los brazos de su joven prometido. Toda esa inútil pérdida de tiempo lo irritó.

— ¡Salgan de aquí!

Shang también vio a Zhang Wei, recordó todo lo que ese muchacho le había hecho a sus planes. Movió ambos brazos y la hilera de discos como un látigo cayó sobre Zhang Wei.

—Inútiles —Avari se cruzó delante del joven anteponiendo la cimitarra. Los discos chocaron uno tras otro rebotando sobre la hoja de acero divino. Pero ni siquiera el más fuerte mithril de las profundidades de Svartalfaheim pudo contra aquellos ancestrales discos de Jade. La espada cedió partiéndose la hoja en dos. El joven Avari consiguió dejarse caer de espalda en el último momento cuando los discos pasaron por encima de su rostro cortándole algunos mechones de cabello. Zhang Wei gracias a los valiosos segundos que le regaló Avari, abrazó a Pei-Pei arrojándose al suelo sobre ella. Los discos pasaron por sobre él rozándole la espalda.

Los discos rebotaron en el suelo y volvieron a ascender, Shang alzó los brazos y los bajó con fuerza. Ahora la hilera de discos cayó verticalmente sobre ellos. Avari empuñando una espada partida saltó hacia la derecha y Zhang Wei llevándose consigo a Pei-Pei hacia la izquierda. Los discos chocaron contra la fría piedra abriendo una nueva y profunda zanja que se unió al abismo derrumbándose otra parte del suelo.

Los gritos como de bestias salvajes que provenían desde el abismo se hacían más intensos.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Zhang aferrando con fuerza el cuerpo de Pei-Pei contra su pecho en un desesperado abrazo.

—Las puertas de Hel están abiertas.

— ¿Qué?

Avari gruñó.

—Yo te lo explicaré, mi buen niño —Shang parecía divertido. Los discos giraban alrededor de su cuerpo dando a entender que nadie podría acercarse a él sin terminar rebanado en decenas de partes—. Las puertas del infierno están abiertas gracias a mí. Pronto un ejército de demonios ocupara el lugar de los inútiles mortales a los que quise convertir a mi servicio. ¡Mortales! Ese fue mi error, desde un principio debí acudir a estos medios.

—Está poseído por el deseo de Hel —dijo Avari para sí—. Pronto la reía ocupará su cuerpo para invadir este mundo, otra vez.

— ¿Hel?

—La reina del infierno.

Pei-Pei escuchó y se acurrucó asustada en los brazos de Zhang.

—Wei, por favor, sácame de aquí.

—Pei-Pei, pero…

— ¡Sácame de aquí!

No era simple miedo lo que sentía Pei-Pei. Aun ellos, humanos comunes sin sentido mágico podían en aquel instante percibir la oscuridad pavorosa del inframundo rodeando sus almas. Para ellos estas sensaciones eran aplastantes, como si los arrojaran a un océano frío sin haberles primero enseñado a nadar. Todo ello causó que Liu Pei-Pei cayera en un profundo estado de pánico, casi ajena a la realidad. Temblaba aferrándose a la tela de la armadura de Zhang Wei, era tal la debilidad que la asolaba que ya no podría siquiera ponerse en pie.

—Zhang Wei —dijo Avari. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre—, este lugar se convertirá en la puerta de Nilfhel. Las almas que no están preparadas serán consumidas por la oscuridad. Si quieres salvar a tu prometida ¡sácala de este lugar ahora!

—No puedo dejar solo.

—No puedes permitir que ella muera.

Zhang Wei gruñó molesto.

—Pero…

—Tú únicamente me estorbas.

El joven lo observó en silencio. Los truenos se hacían más intensos, el rojo tiñó las nubes, los vitrales seguían estallando uno tras otro y parte del techo de piedra se había desplomado sobre el abismo.

—Gracias por todo. Siempre serás un amigo.

Avari no lo miró.

—Desaparece.

Zhang Wei asintió. Cargó en brazos a Pei-Pei. Él también sentía la debilidad y la intensa oscuridad devorando a cada segundo la fuerza de su espíritu, pero el cuerpo de Pei-Pei le infundía fuerzas, alimentaba su corazón con el imperioso deseo de salvarla.

—Wei…

La voz de la chica se escuchó débil, lo que alertó todavía más la angustiada alma de Zhang Wei. Miró a Avari por última vez.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? —Shang reaccionó moviendo otra vez los brazos—. No te he dado permiso de retirarte.

Zhang no lo dudó y corrió hacia la salida. Un pequeño puente de piedra de no más de dos metros de ancho era todo lo que quedaba del suelo que lo unía a la entrada. Shang atacó, los discos se curvaron en el aire. Avari no lo permitió, arrojó lo que quedaba de la cimitarra con gran fuerza. La hoja rota chocó contra los discos y sorprendentemente desviaron la dirección del ataque. Los discos de jade cayeron a un metro detrás del joven Zhang Wei y el suelo comenzó a desplomarse. Por poco consiguió saltar al final del camino y casi perdió el equilibrio. Con Pei-Pei en los brazos miró por última vez al joven Avari.

Avari lo ignoró girando la cabeza en otra dirección. Zhang Wei sonrió y desapareció por el pasillo.

—Muy loable, muy loable, sí. Jamás creí que un alma oscura como la tuya sería capaz de semejante acto de piedad. Me conmueves —dijo Shang con gran ironía—. ¡Eres ridículo! ¡Débil como el resto de los mortales! ¿Qué harás ahora? Por salvar a ese par de su destino has perdido tu arma y todas tus esperanzas —los discos giraron en un aro por sobre la cabeza de Shang—. ¿Quién te salvará a ti ahora, mi joven forastero?

—Pude cambiar sus destinos —desarmado se irguió delante de Shang con gran calma y osadía—. Ahora cambiaré tú destino.

— ¿Mi destino? —preguntó Shang.

—Quieres reinar sobre este mundo, pero hoy serás el alimento de los perros de Hel.

— ¿Me amenazas? ¿A mí, al único heredero de los poderes del cielo y de todas las fuerzas de la tierra?

—No. No es una amenaza —desenfundó una larga cuchilla y la empuñó con la hoja hacia atrás, giró un poco el cuerpo mostrándole el costado al nigromante en una firme postura de defensa con la otra mano extendida por delante del cuerpo—. Vas a morir.

.

**12**

.

La aldea se sumía en un intenso silencio interrumpido únicamente por el retumbar de los truenos que parecían hacer presa sobre la mansión del jefe Shang Wu Tai. La gente se reunía en la posada, entre construcciones incendiadas que ahora humeaban fríamente bajo los inicios de una lluvia tan cruel como el injusto sufrir de gente inocente en conflictos que van más allá de sus propias existencias. La alegría de las fiestas quedó atrás como un recuerdo sucedido siglos atrás. Los ancianos callaban, los hombres lamentaban a los fallecidos, las madres lloraban a sus hijas. Los más jóvenes se maldecían entre sí, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a sugerir siquiera la idea de armarse y enfrentar a los captores de sus hermanas y prometidas.

Liu Tzu era un terco. Con porfía se mantenía en su sitio sentado ante la entrada, sosteniendo el bastón tanto como apoyo y también como arma. Se sentía el único responsable de la seguridad de toda esa gente pero una ciega confianza le infundía valor para creer que todavía existía una esperanza. A pesar de ello era egoísta, lo único que quería era ver a Pei-Pei sin importar el destino del resto de la gente. Recordó lo que los demás le habían comentado cuando llegó a la posada, que Zhang Wei había enfrentado a todo un ejército por protegerlos. ¿Sería verdad que ese muchacho era tan necio como para querer salvarlos a todos? Suspiró, se llevó una mano al rostro, se dio cuenta que en todos estos años el único que no era digno del amor de Pei-Pei era él.

Las mujeres comenzaron a moverse, sigilosas y diligentes, siempre la fuerza detrás de una humanidad en desgracia, siempre las primeras a las que equivocadamente se tilda de débiles o dependientes, ellas eran las primeras en comenzar a preparar comida para los hambrientos, abrigar a los desprotegidos, consolar a los que lloraban. Enjuagándose las lágrimas y mordiendo las propias penas no dejaron de servir a los vivos, a esa tropa de gente desanimada y sin esperanza. La madre de Xi Xue era una de ellas. La mujer joven para la edad que trataba de aparentar siempre por tener que representar la autoridad y orgullo que acarreaba llevar un apellido tan antiguo como importante en esa comunidad, era la primera que arremangándose los finos vestidos trabajaba en preparar algo de sopa para tratar de calentar los cuerpos y reanimar a los espíritus.

— ¿Quién me trae algunas especias de la despensa? —preguntó. Los hombres miraron en otra dirección, los jóvenes temían salir de la posada, incapaces de dar una simple vuelta al edificio y entrar en la despensa que se encontraba detrás por miedo a que aparecieran más de esos guerreros malditos. Xixi Mai suspiró, se bajó las mangas, se echó una manta sobre la espalda y salió al frío exterior a buscar ella misma las hierbas.

La plaza se encontraba tan silenciosa que podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia rebotar en cada piedra levantada en los bordes del cráter. La aldea se veía tan muerta como un pueblo fantasma. Recordó la última discusión que tuvo con su hija antes de la fiesta. Xi Xue odiaba tejer, sabía perfectamente de cómo había sido ayudada para acabar su vestido. Tampoco quiso hablar con ella cuando notó la gran decepción que sufrió al ser rechazada por el joven al que aspiraba. Era culpa de ella, desde el principio fue ella la que instó a su hija a poner la mirada en aquel joven que le pareció siempre un buen partido para continuar con el legado familiar. Pareciera que las últimas palabras que le dijo quemaban su propio corazón. Xixi Mai la culpó por haber perdido el amor de ese joven, le dijo que fue culpa de su ineptitud como tejedora, de su falta de seriedad, de la personalidad tan infantil que tenía. La mujer no pudo continuar, llevó las manos al rostro confundiéndose sus lágrimas con las del cielo. ¿Qué no daría porque sus palabras hubieran sido otras cuando podía haberlo hecho? ¿Por qué se empeñó tanto en hacerla infeliz, empeñada en que Xi Xue realizara los deseos de su propio corazón? El recuerdo de cada palabra que le había dicho lastimándola aun más ahora golpeaban su propio corazón. ¿Qué clase de madre era? Ella la necesitó entonces como una madre consoladora y amorosa, pero ella la reprendió por algo que nunca fue su culpa.

—Xue, mi niñita.

— ¡Madre!

La mujer sonrió con tristeza, ahora creía escucharla hablar. ¿Acaso sería el espíritu de su hija que ya fallecida venía a despedirse de ella? Las lágrimas se volvieron más angustiosas.

—Mi pobre Xue, cómo me gustaría haber hecho las cosas distintas.

— ¿Madre?

La mujer escuchó la voz de su hija con tal claridad que dudó de que se hubiera tratado de una cruel broma de su imaginación. Levantó el rostro y la vio allí parada ante ella con el cabello desarreglado y empapado por la lluvia, las delicadas peinetas ahora caídas junto con las flores que ornaron el cabello a punto de caer. El vestido tan empapado como el resto de ella, desarreglado, manchado y algo rasgado en algunas partes. Pero no fue todo aquello por lo que antes la hubiera regañado en lo que ahora se fijó, sino en el rostro sonriente y también emocionado de su hija.

— ¡Xi Xue!

— ¡Madre, estoy viva, escapamos! —Tras el arrebato de emoción, Xi Xue trató de contenerse y actuar como siempre la habían educado—. Madre, he regresado, yo…

La mujer no la dejó terminar. Arrojándose sobre su hija la tomó con los brazos y la presionó con fuerza contra su propio pecho. Xi Xue sintió las lágrimas de su madre, los balbuceos constantes en que la trataba de pequeña, niñita, amor. Jamás la había escuchado dirigirse así hacia ella. La pobre Xi Xue no pudo soportar más aquella fuerza que estrujaba su corazón y respondió al abrazo de su madre llorando también.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡Mi Xi Xue!

Liu Tzu salió de la posada al escuchar el ruido. La gente lo siguió y vieron a las dos mujeres abrazadas bajo la lluvia. Tras ellas había un séquito de chicas, todas empapadas y silenciosamente asustadas por lo vivido, habían llegado con la inseguridad de encontrar la aldea en silencio y casi destruida temiendo por si encontrarían con vida a sus seres queridos. Bastó aquella primera mirada para que las familias corrieran a reencontrarse entre lágrimas y risas emocionadas. Xixi Mai no dejó que su esposo se acercara a su hija, desconociéndola todos se apoderó del cariño de Xi Xue no dejando de abrazarla en todo momento y enjugando todas sus lágrimas con besos. Nunca se vio mujer más amorosa que la antes estricta y prudente Xixi Mai.

Pronto las voces de emoción se mezclaron con los relatos entrecortados que las jóvenes hacían de lo que había sucedido. Sorpresa y espanto ante las noticias de que el jefe Shang era en realidad un peligroso brujo y que su intención era sacrificarlas a todas. Pero más sorpresa causó la historia de cómo Zhang Wei y el forastero se habían enfrentado a Shang elevando la historia a los mismos niveles que las antiguas leyendas sobre héroes y monstruos. No había alegría, pro sí consuelo en medio de la desgracia cuando la voz de Liu Tzu se elevó por sobre el resto callándolos al instante.

— ¿Dónde está mi Pei-Pei?

Nadie supo responder. Las chicas se miraron entre sí. Xi Xue fue la última en verla.

—Creía que me estaba siguiendo —dijo avergonzada, reconociendo que una vez que comenzaron a correr nadie miró atrás. No se enteró hasta ese momento de que su amiga se había quedado rezagada.

Uno de los niños dio la voz de alarma. Un poco más lejos se encontraba la delgada figura de Liu Pei-Pei. La joven parecía un fantasma de lo pálida que se encontraba, el cuerpo temblaba ligeramente como una hoja bajo la brisa. Liu Tzu corrió hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros, la abrazó con cariño, pero se percató de que algo no estaba bien, se separó lentamente de ella y la miró al rostro. Pei-Pei no reaccionó, no respondió al abrazo, no lo miró.

—Pei-Pei, ¿estás bien, qué sucede? —Liu Tzu comenzó a ponerse nervioso—. ¡Vamos, niña, dime si estás herida o algo!

Ella negó con la cabeza, se encogió de hombros como si estuviera conteniendo un gimoteo.

— ¿Pei-Pei?

—Él regresó.

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Wei regresó para ayudar al forastero! Ese idiota y su estúpido honor, me dejó aquí y regresó a la casa del jefe Shang. Lo matarán, abuelito, ¡me lo van a matar!

La joven lloró de desesperación.

.

Los discos de Jade estallaron una vez más contra el suelo. Avari poyó una rodilla para levantarse después de haberlos esquivado. Los "discos bi" no se detuvieron y revotaron después del golpe elevándose otra vez por los aires. En cada movimiento las piezas se comportaban como un verdadero látigo, donde cada disco de jade se separaba ligeramente del otro unidos por una línea invisible de energía mágica. Una vez más los discos en el aire, Shang Di volvió a mover los brazos dirigiendo la peligrosa arma. Los discos cayeron a una vertiginosa velocidad. Avari saltó cruzándose por encima de los discos que cortaron otra columna. Parte del techo de piedra se desplomó sobre el abismo revelando un cielo enrojecido por las nubes de tormenta y los muchos relámpagos. Las voces de los demonios de Hel se hacían más y más fuertes desde las profundidades del abismo.

—Eres un inepto, lo has echado todo a perder. No sólo arruinaste mis planes —movió los brazos y los discos volvieron a arremeter—, también arruinaste los tuyos —abanicó una mano y los discos cortaron el aire horizontalmente—. Nos has dejado a ambos sin nada —alzó una mano y los discos estallaron en todas direcciones como estrellas—. ¿De qué te sirve prolongar lo inevitable? —Bajó la mano con fuerza y los discos cayeron como balas sobre el joven Avari atacándolo desde distintas direcciones—. Arrancaré el alma de tu cuerpo, la arrojaré a los abismos de Hel y luego podré volver a capturar a todas esas chiquillas —los discos impactaron por todo el suelo destrozando la piedra y rebotaron con la fuerza de un cañón volviendo a elevarse para luego volver a caer más rápidos que antes—. Aunque tenga que derramar la sangre de todas las mujeres de este país, ¡no podrás detenerme!

Avari dio un rápido salto hacia atrás para evitar un disco que golpeó el suelo siguiendo sus pies. Realizó un giro y al caer arrojó la cuchilla. Shang apenas realizó un movimiento con los dedos, con la maestría de un titiritero, y uno de los discos se cruzó por delante del cuerpo del nigromante. El disco de jade atravesó la cuchilla en el aire, el acero asgariano fue inútil ante la fuerza de la extraña arma que lo despedazó completamente como un cristal. Pero Avari no se había detenido y justo después de haber arrojado la cuchilla cayó estirando un brazo, la mano resplandeció rodeándose de un anillo rúnico de luz negro rojizo.

— _¡Oscuridad del alma!_

El relámpago oscuro cruzó como una columna de energía todo el espacio que lo separaba del nigromante. Pero con una velocidad superior a la del rayo fueron los discos que formaron un aro perpendicular al suelo, como un escudo. El rayo de Avari chocó contra el escudo invisible en el centro del anillo. La luz lo cegó. El joven abrió los ojos desconcertado. El centro del anillo resplandecía con la magia oscura que había retenido del ataque del joven, toda esa fuerza estaba contenida en el centro del anillo como un espejo negro emitiendo toda clase de descargas. Shang sonrió complacido.

—Ah, ¿qué sucede? ¿Tu maravillosa magia divina no puede con un simple anciano? No importa lo fuerte que creas que eres, sigues siendo un pobre, iluso, ignorante y débil mortal. Necesitarías otros cinco siglos para osar siquiera rivalizar conmigo —tenía la mano alzada cerca de su hombro, la bajó con un gesto de indiferencia—. Desaparecerás como el resto de las esperanzas de los miserables humanos.

La energía dentro del anillo se intensificó. Avari entrecerró los ojos y gruñó, sabía lo que sucedería. Desde el centro del anillo formado en el aire por los discos de jade la energía de la magia de Avari se devolvió contra su amo en la forma de un rayo todavía más poderoso que el original. Avari podría haber tratado de esquivarlo, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar alzó una de las manos e invocó con toda la ira que sentía en ese momento un fuerte hechizo de escudo. La energía impactó en aquella barrera invisible que rodeó el cuerpo del joven y continuó a su alrededor levantando las baldosas del suelo a los lados de él. Avari se vio en medio de la corriente oscura, la mano le temblaba, fisuras de luz se dibujaron en la antes barrera invisible ahora perfectamente delineada por la corriente de energía del ataque que estaba recibiendo. Los pies de Avari comenzaron a deslizarse por el suelo, siéndole imposible mantenerse en la posición. Levantó el otro brazo tratando de aumentar la fuerza de su espíritu en el escudo, como si de verdad estuviera resistiendo con las manos el peso de todo un río. Notó que se acercaba al borde del abismo. La sonrisa en el rostro de Shang se volvió más malévola, lo que ya parecía imposible, levantó el brazo un poco más y el anilló de jade también resplandeció en un nauseabundo verdor. El rayo oscuro se rodeó con la magia del nigromante y se volvió más intenso.

Avari gruñó conteniendo un grito de dolor. El flujo oscuro estaba reduciendo el área de su escudo, la energía ya lo estaba lastimando destrozando parte de las hombreras, rasgándole la capa, hiriéndole las manos hasta que comenzaron a sangrar. Maldito era el orgullo que le había aconsejado no esquivar su propio ataque únicamente para demostrar que él tenía gobierno sobre su propio poder. Pero ahora parecía ser superado su corazón por la oscuridad que él mismo había creado. A pesar de no pasar más que unos pocos segundos, para Avari fue una eternidad donde pensó esto y muchas cosas más. Todo era el resultado de sus propios errores, la oscuridad era el reflejo de sus pecados. ¿Qué había creado con sus actos? Desesperación, muerte, dolor, llanto. Todo lo que lo movía era el deseo de la venganza, obtener una fuerza que muchos mortales desearon en el pasado y fracasaron espantosamente al tratar de enseñorearse sobre ese efímero poder capaz de destruir a los dioses. Él no sería distinto a todos esos insensatos, él pagaría con la vida la osadía de tratar también de desafiar a los dioses, de vengarse de ellos.

Si no hubiese salvado a esas mujeres, si no se hubiera inmiscuido más de la cuenta con los mortales, ¿habría sido diferente? No, lo hubiera sido, no habría ninguna diferencia entre lo que fue y lo que era ahora. Si aceptaba lo que era cumpliría el destino que Loki oscuramente trazó para él, demostraría que era un perro entrenado para matar mejor que todos los malditos maestros que tuvo con anterioridad. Pero al tratar de rebelarse, ¿qué había obtenido? Sería imposible romper la maldición que protege a la espada sin la sangre inocente. Sin esa espada carecía de la fuerza que necesitaba para destruir a un simple nigromante con aires de divinidad. Era un mortal, un débil mortal, ¿dónde estaba la fuerza de los mortales que llevó a la perdición a ese maldito einjergar? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello como si tratara de probar esas palabras ante cada nueva situación, como si contra toda la lógica que lo dominaba estuviese esperando en lo más secreto de su corazón un milagro que le demostrara lo contrario, que él estaba equivocado y que Shaka Ishkoo estaba en lo cierto? ¿Tanto así deseaba creerle a ese einjergar a pesar de que su mente se lo impedía?

—Acepta el castigo por tratar de desafiar a tu destino, mortal —dijo Shang con la satisfacción envenenando cada uno de sus gestos.

— ¡No lo harás!

Zhang Wei apareció cayendo desde lo alto del borde del techo destruido como un rayo de justicia dejando una estela con la espada de plata. Shang Di no tuvo ninguna oportunidad al encontrarse distraído con Avari. La sangre negra brotó como un manantial. Wei aterrizó con fuerza quedando de rodillas y la espada pegada al piso detrás del nigromante, los fluidos venenosos se desparramaron por el suelo cuando la espada lo cortó desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cintura arrancándole grotescamente una parte del cuerpo. Al momento los discos de jade cayeron al suelo rebotando y quebrándose como lo que eran, simples piezas de arqueología. Avari cayó de rodillas jadeando intensamente, la piedra derredor a él humeaba.

—Zhang Wei, maldito mocoso, ¿qué has hecho? —susurró sin aire el nigromante. Giró lentamente tratando de mantenerse en pie. El brazo, hombro y parte del cuerpo cayeron en un charco de podredumbre entre larvas y alimañas. Tras la tela rasgada de la túnica empapada de sangre negra se veían trozos de huesos y costillas asomándose entre restos de carne oscura y extraños órganos vitales a la vista que eran muy distintos a los que tendría una persona normal, violando todas las reglas de la construcción anatómica de un ser humano. Había perdido un pulmón que se desgarró al ser tirado con el resto del cuerpo y por un momento el joven pudo ver el corazón latir a través de los sangrientos recovecos del flanco abierto.

— ¿Cómo puedes seguir con vida? —clamó Zhang Wei con desesperación, creía que el cuerpo de Shang se quemaría ante el daño de la espada que empuñaba como el resto de las abominaciones, y aunque no fuera así tampoco podría seguir hablando después de tener semejante herida. A pesar del notorio dolor y debilidad el anciano seguía vivo, vivo y mirándolo con una ira que podría consumir al mundo entero.

El poderoso Shang Di se tambaleó como un árbol viejo y apolillado ante la fuerza furiosa de una tormenta. El inmortal Shang Di sintió la vida escapársele de entre las manos por culpa de un niño ignorante. Él, el que sería el rey del mundo mortal, el nuevo emperador de todas las tierras, gobernaría por sobre todas las almas. Él, el que poseería la espada capaz de traspasar la eternidad de los dioses y declararles a ellos la guerra se moría por culpa de un crío insensato, incapaz de conocer la verdadera grandeza de todas las cosas más allá de su pobre existencia mortal.

—Maldito Zhang Wei. ¡Maldito seas tú y toda tu descendencia por una eternidad!

Avari se encontraba debilitado después del terrible esfuerzo que había realizado y le era imposible moverse, apenas vio la escena reaccionó con verdadero temor por aquel insignificante mortal que le había salvado la vida.

— ¡Aléjate! —trató de gritar, pero las fuerzas fallaron y apenas ahogó un quejido cayendo otra vez sobre los codos sin poder controlar su propio cuerpo.

— ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? —preguntó Zhang Wei sin entender del todo la situación, horrorizado todavía por lo que estaba presenciando ante él. Tarde, muy tarde reaccionó cuando el brazo de Shang Di se movió en su dirección. Por un reflejo casi instintivo se levantó de un salto retrocediendo rápidamente a pesar de encontrarse ya a una distancia prudente del moribundo anciano.

El brazo de Shang Di se extendió entonces de una forma grotesca, la piel delgada y manchada de negro dejó atrás la manga y se enroscó como una enredadera de carne, tan rápido como una lanza en vuelo, la mano extendida como una garra alcanzó a Zhang Wei cerrándose alrededor de su cuello. El joven se quejó sin voz por culpa de la feroz estrangulación, el brazo de Shang Di lo siguió empujando y lo levantó por los aires llevándolo a estrellarse de espalda contra una columna a casi veinte metros de distancia. Con el golpe soltó la espalda. La hoja de plata giró en el aire como una estrella fugaz; como una estrella en decadencia directo a la muerte.

— ¡Pagarás, pagarás por tus pecados en contra de mí! ¡En contra de Shang Di! ¡En contra de tu dios!

— ¡Detente, Shang Di, te ordeno que te detengas!

Shang Di giró la cabeza para enfrentar a Avari. El joven se encontraba todavía muy débil abrazando su costado producto de una de las muchas heridas que le causó su propio ataque mágico. El emperador rió ante la divertida ocurrencia. Allí estaba él, casi destrozado por la osadía imprudente de Zhang Wei, pero con su inmortalidad intacta, aunque partieran su cuerpo con una sierra no podrían asesinarlo porque él era inmortal. Mientras que ese par de críos eran débiles, ante unas pocas heridas caían como moscas, como todos los mortales.

— ¿Tú osas ordenarme algo? ¿Hasta dónde llegará la ignorancia y la soberbia blasfema de los mortales?

El alma de Shang Di se había perdido en un mar de arrogancia y divinidad. Todo lo que se había contenido teniendo que vivir en la sombra de muchas dinastías, siempre sirviendo en apariencia a los demás cuando él era el único que debía ser servido, explotaron opacando toda luz de sano juicio. El primer emperador se había transformado en un monstruo enloquecido, obsesionado con un peligroso delirio de divinidad.

Avari no se dejó llevar por el terror que cualquier humano tendría ante la difícil situación. Más que la prepotencia de Shang Di, más que el temor y desesperación de Zhang Wei, más que las lágrimas de Liu Pei-Pei y el miedo en los corazones de toda la gente de la aldea. Más que todos ellos era la fuerza que el corazón de ese misterioso joven mostró en aquel momento. Avari se irguió con el orgullo de los antiguos reyes, jamás bajó la cabeza ni dudó con los ojos, desafío abiertamente la mirada del nigromante. Un mortal jamás debía mirar a los ojos a un nigromante, quedaría expuesto a toda clase de maldiciones. Shang Di quiso aprovechar el momento y sus ojos se volvieron negros como la noche.

Entonces sucedió algo que cambió el curso del destino. El rostro de Shang Di comenzó a deformarse. De la confianza inicial pasó a la extrañeza, la duda, el temor y luego el horror. Toda la voluntad del nigromante, todas las milenarias maldiciones, toda la fuerza oscura de su magia, toda había chocado contra un muro en los ojos de Avari. Entonces la duda volvió a apoderarse del oscuro corazón del nigromante con una única pregunta que encerró toda su angustia: ¿Qué era ese mortal?

—Te ordeno que lo sueltes.

La mano de Shang Di se abrió. Zhang Wei cayó pesadamente contra el suelo medio inconsciente.

—Cómo te atreves a ordenarme algo. ¡Cómo! —enfurecido la locura lo volvió a poseer, al darse cuenta de que lo había obedecido sin siquiera dudar. Pero esa autoridad, esa fuerza en las palabras del joven forastero, ¿dónde más había sentido una fuerza tan aterradora? Recordó siglos atrás cuando sirvió a la señora oscura, la reina del infierno, la diosa enemiga de los señores del cielo conocida por ellos como Hel. Sí, eso era, no había sentido ese temor desde que había sido doblegado por una autoridad superior a la de él. Pero ese muchacho era mortal, ¿por qué le temía como a un dios? ¡Él era el auténtico dios de ese mundo! —. Te destruiré.

—No —dijo Avari con una confianza que bordeaba la demencia al encontrarse herido, débil y desarmado. Mientras que la horrible herida del cuerpo de Shang comenzaba a regenerarse rápidamente—. Tú serás destruido —alzó una mano y cerró los dedos empuñándola con fuerza.

— ¿Qué pretendes, atacarme con magia? —Shang Di sonrió confiado. Alzó también el brazo y los discos de jade volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. Rápidamente levitaron otra vez y formaron un amplio anillo alrededor del nigromante—. Trata, trata todo lo que quieras, el resultado será el mismo.

Avari no estaba de ánimo para dar largas explicaciones. La mano empuñada temblaba como si estuviera aplicando toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento. Recién entonces Shang Di se percató de lo que tenía entre los dedos, era un trozo de jade triangular afilado como una cuchilla. La sangre cayó por los bordes de la mano y el inicio de la armadura. Tomó el trozo de jade como si fuera una cuchilla y lo arrojó girando hacia Shang Di. El brujo no hizo ningún intento por evitarlo, ni siquiera por detenerlo. Era tan patético el intento de ese joven que se rió de él. Tan débil se encontraba que ni siquiera había apuntado bien y el trozo de jade voló por el lado de la cabeza de Shang Di.

—Pobre, ya no te queda nada —dijo el anciano.

Avari sonrió.

Shang escuchó el profundo sonido de un golpe sobre un metal que resonó por todo el lugar. La pieza de jade empapada en la sangre de Avari había chocado contra la espada Gram. El centro de todos los problemas y la primera en ser olvidada en ese momento. Shang Di reflejó el miedo que le significó comprender una intención oculta y a la vez ignorar cuál era.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Invoco al señor de la Gram —respondió sin emoción alguna.

El suelo tembló con inusitada violencia. Lo poco que quedaba en pie en aquel sitio se desplomó con una fuerza arrolladora. El nigromante se elevó en el aire tratando de evitar el peligro. Avari corrió al lado de Zhang Wei, el que apenas estaba consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Qué intentas? —preguntó el chico al sentir que Avari lo tomaba por el brazo obligándolo a levantarse.

Avari no respondió, lo cargó hasta el borde del edificio cuando los muros cedieron y notó con extrañeza que la tierra comenzaba abrirse. Todo el antiguo monasterio comenzó a separarse del resto de la montaña.

— ¡No escaparás! —rugió Shang Di desde los cielos. Avari sabía que no tenía opciones, salvar a Zhang Wei sería una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzos innecesarios. Lo miró detenidamente.

—No debiste regresar. Te advertí que no me estorbaras.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Pero tenía una deuda contigo. Ahora déjame aquí y vuelve a combatir. Ya me di cuenta de que no soy rival para ese monstruo. Usa mi espada, destrúyelo, venga a mi gente.

—Ya no tengo que hacerlo —respondió sorprendiendo al chico.

Shang Di iba a atacarlos, pero una intensa luz llamó su atención y giró rápidamente en el aire. Una columna rojiza de energía emergió alrededor de la espada Gram y se elevó hasta los cielos uniéndose con el centro espiral de las nubes rojizas.

— ¡La maldición desaparece! No, no es posible, si todavía no la baño con suficiente sangre inocente. ¿Qué significa esto? —Shang Di levitó rápidamente regresando al centro de la sala. Sus pies descansaron en el suelo y caminó lentamente hacia el arma acercándose al borde del pilar de luz—. Qué importa, ¡está liberándose! Sí, al fin, al fin después de tantos siglos, el momento ha llegado. La hora de mi triunfo eterno.

Desde el suelo comenzaron a emerger espíritus tan traslúcidos como el vapor, giraron en torno a la columna y ascendieron conjuntamente con ella hasta perderse en el centro de la tormenta. Los espíritus gemían de dolor, se lamentaban, eran hombres y mujeres, eran doncellas de canciones, héroes de leyendas, asesinos sin comparación, señores de muchos hombres y también algunos reyes y oscuros héroes. Todas las almas despertaron junto al resplandor intenso y frío del acero de la Gram. La espada con muchos nombres, forjadora de leyendas, asesina de destinos, gloria y perdición de quienes la habían empuñado, envidia de los dioses que eran incapaces de utilizar un arma forjada con la fuerza de los señores de la creación pero limitada únicamente a ser empuñada por las manos de las almas mortales.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Zhang Wei. Un gran vendaval los envolvió, el aire circuló formando un fuerte remolino alrededor de la columna sacudiendo el cabello y los vestidos de los jóvenes, comenzó a arrastrar consigo todos los pequeños fragmentos de piedra desperdigados por doquier.

Avari se había jugado una última cara, la más peligrosa de todas. Había otra manera de romper la maldición que Hel puso sobre la espada Gram, tal osadía requería convocar la fuerza de la misma espada que era superior a cualquier maldición de los dioses, pero también tenía un alto precio que no estaba seguro de poder pagar.

En el centro de la columna apareció una gran sombra, la silueta de un ser tan espectacular como atemorizante. Toda la confianza de Shang se diluyó en un instante cuando los hechos iban más allá de lo que tenía contemplado.

— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Responde a tu emperador!

La hoja de la Gram cruzó la columna de luz, la que se deshizo al instante en minúsculos destellos que siguieron un errático ascenso como pequeñas luciérnagas. Tanto la tormenta, como el viento y el intenso ruido, todo cesó tan repentinamente que el silencio se volvió el amo absoluto de ese lugar. El silencio fue interrumpido por un inquietante balbuceo.

Los labios de Shang Di temblaban profusamente, los ojos como perlas se movían de manera incesante. La mano del anciano rodeó la larga y afilada hoja de acero que terminaba en su vientre y le salía por la espalda. El anciano era un cúmulo de violentas emociones que iban desde la ira más brutal al miedo enloquecedor. Levantó el rostro y confundido pareció emitir una única pregunta tan débil que fue imposible ser escuchada.

— ¿Por qué?

El anciano gimió dolorosamente cuando la espada lo alzó en el aire como a un trozo de carne ensartado en un fierro. Shang tomaba con la mano la hoja como si quisiera apoyarse en ella, el dolor parecía con el que se retorcía parecía provenir desde su propia y oscura alma.

—Yo soy Sigurd, uno de los mil —declaró el enorme guerrero. Medía casi dos metros pero la fastuosa armadura negra con aplicaciones de oro con grabados que se asemejaban a las alas y garras de un dragón lo hacían ver todavía más imponente. El rostro lo tenía completamente blanco, casi como un cadáver pero con un particular resplandor espectral, con las venas marcando el grueso cuello y el rostro. El cabello rubio casi platinado caía como una melena corta hasta los hombros. Los ojos eran blancos como el sol del mediodía emanando una brillante aura dorada. Sostenía con una sola mano la empuñadura de la espada Gram mientras alzaba el pequeño cuerpo del anciano Shang—. Y tú no eres uno de los mil. No mereces pertenecer a los mil.

— ¿Mil, qué significa eso de los mil, de qué hablas? —Shang recuperó parte del perdido orgullo—. ¡Soy el primer emperador! Cien, mil, un millón, mil millones deberían arrodillarse ante mí.

—Los mil no se arrodillan ante ti. Los mil no se arrodillan ni siquiera ante los dioses de Asgard. Los mil no se arrodillarán ante un ser tan pequeño e insignificante como tú —Sigurd sonrió con ese rostro tan espectral causando un efecto todavía más atemorizante—. Yo, Sigurd, el señor de los Nibelungos, amo de los mil y último señor de Balmung, ahora uno más de los mil, jamás me arrodillaría ante un nigromante tan miserable. Luché contra nigromantes, sí, muchos de ellos, en esos tiempos los servidores de la pérfida Hel eran verdaderos oponentes. ¿Qué es esto? —Meció la espada como si el cuerpo de Shang no pesara nada, pero el movimiento le causó un terrible dolor al anciano que trataba de sostener con la mano ensangrentada de la hoja para no ser partido en dos en cualquier momento—, ¿qué porquería es esta que ensucia el esplendor de la Balmung y dice ser un nigromante? Podría convertirte en uno de los mil, pero eso sería una humillación para los mil.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —Shang soltó la hoja y estiró la mano—. Sufre la ira de Shang Di, ¡muere por blasfemar contra un dios!

Uno de los discos de Jade apareció por la derecha y golpeó la cabeza de Sigurd. El disco estalló en cientos de pequeños fragmentos cuando se estrelló contra el duro cráneo. La sangre brotó por el costado del rostro del guerrero manchando los cabellos y goteando profusamente sobre el cuello y el inicio de la vistosa hombrera. Pero la mirada del guerrero no tembló, el rostro se mostró imperturbable ante la herida.

— ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó con voz potente—. ¿Eso fue todo? —insistió remeciendo la espada, causando nuevos quejidos del atormentado anciano que no creía tampoco lo que acababa de suceder—. ¿Dónde están los ejércitos de muertos caminantes, dónde están los dragones cadavéricos, los valles convertidos en pantanos de escoria y veneno en cuestión de segundos, dónde está la capacidad de arrancar el alma del más fuerte de los hombres y devorarla con tan solo una mirada? ¿Dónde está el verdadero nigromante? Porque tú, viejo estúpido, no eres más que una mala broma. ¿Emperador dices? ¿Tan mal está la humanidad desde la gran guerra? No, tú no mereces ser uno de los mil.

Bajó la espada para tomar a Shang por el cuello con la otra mano y presionarlo hasta que el rostro del viejo se deformó como una gran pelota morada y roja. Con un fuerte movimiento separó los brazos. El cuerpo de Shang se despedazó partiéndose por el vientre llevándose una mitad con la espada y la otra quedó colgando todavía de la mano.

—Oh, tu cuerpo es interesante. Parece que sí has hecho cosas de nigromante —dijo Sigurd al ver como las vísceras y órganos colgaban desde el interior de Shang de una forma peculiar para un cuerpo mortal, revelando cuánto había alterado su propio organismo durante los últimos siglos—. Así que eres de los que no pueden morir no importando en cuántos pequeños trocitos corte tu cuerpo. Me pregunto si el dolor no te volvería loco primero —Sigurd miró hacia el abismo—. No, para qué dejar que tu pestilencia siga ensuciando este mundo. ¿Quieres volver a ver a tu señora oscura, Shang Di?

Los ojos del moribundo anciano reaccionaron con terror.

—Saluda a la bruja Hel de mi parte. Guardo muy malos recuerdos de ella.

Sigurd arrojó la parte superior del cuerpo de Shang al abismo, ahora una puerta abierta a Nilfhel. El alarido de dolor y terror de Shang fue escalofriante y no pudo compararse con nada más horrible que los jóvenes pudieran haber recordado en sus vidas, ni siquiera para Avari que conocía Nilfhel en persona. Sigurd no se conformó con ello y pateó la mitad inferior del cuerpo que se sumergía en un charco de su propia podredumbre oscura y viscosa también directo al abismo. Algo inesperado sucedió entonces, la tierra comenzó a temblar otra vez y más fuerte que antes.

—Ahora esto —Zhang Wei trató de levantarse con sus propias fuerzas—, ¿cuántos enemigos más tendremos que enfrentar? —la falsa confianza que trató de demostrar el joven causó un ligero resplandor de orgullo en los ojos del silencioso Avari.

"La fuerza de los mortales", pensó. Reaccionando de forma inesperada tomó a Zhang por el cuello de la camisa y lo estrelló de espaldas contra una columna. El joven se quejó dolorosamente recordando todas las heridas que había recibido esa noche. Avari no se detuvo, llevó una mano a su propio cuello y arrancó de cuajo el cristal rodeado por una pieza de plata con forma de luna creciente que colgaba de una cinta de cuero, la misma que recordaba haberle arrebatado al pequeño demonio Shizu. Antes de que Zhang pudiese reaccionar se vio con la extraña pieza colgando de su muñeca, enrollada rápida pero firmemente por las hábiles manos de Avari.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Has hecho suficiente. Estamos a mano.

—Pero…

—Ya tengo lo que quería. Tú tienes lo que querías. Lo que no controlas ha de acabar esta noche. Saca a tu gente de la montaña si no quieres que mueran.

— ¡Pero…!

—Desaparece, no vuelvas a molestarme. Regresa a tu aldea —ordenó Avari. Al instante el cristal brilló con la intensidad de una estrella. El cuerpo de Zhang Wei se rodeó de una intensa luz blanca y un círculo mágico apareció a la par a los pies del joven.

— ¡Espera!

No pudo decir nada más cuando desapareció en una columna de intensa luz.

.

La vibración del suelo disminuyó en intensidad, pero se volvió constante. Continuamente se desplomaban restos de los altos muros, partes del techo, columnas y áreas del suelo que desaparecían en el abismo. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo en el interior del vacío, los gritos se volvieron intensos, pero también angustiosos.

—La puerta colapsa —dijo el joven Avari como si meditara en voz alta, todavía de rodillas ante el lugar donde un momento atrás se encontraba Zhang Wei.

—El nigromante era el nexo, el catalizador de la puerta de Nilfhel, el pacto era su propio cuerpo. Ahora que lo he devuelto al infierno las puertas se cerrarán, llevándose todo este maldecido lugar con él—Sigurd sonrió oscuramente cuando contestó a la duda del joven—. Estos malditos brujos siempre piensan igual, creen que sus cuerpos son juguetes que pueden alterar a voluntad, los muy arrogantes.

Avari se levantó y giró para enfrentar al poderoso guerrero.

— ¿Por qué nos ayudaste? —preguntó fríamente.

—Tú me convocaste —respondió Sigurd con una calma exasperante a pesar de la evidente situación de peligro en la que se encontraban. Todo el suelo comenzó a ceder a las fisuras que crecieron como ríos desbordados, dejando heridas mortales en los grandes bloques que caían a un abismo cada vez más grande y hambriento. Otras partes de la mansión de Shang Di comenzaron a ceder ante el abismo que sobrepasó los límites del edificio principal y como una serpiente que se ensanchaba a cada segundo cruzó muros, jardines, patios y parte de la montaña.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste? —insistió Avari un tono exactamente idéntico al que utilizó con anterioridad, no demostrando ansiedad ni molestia.

— ¡Cuánto orgullo! Comienzas a agradarme, retador. Puede que si demuestras tu valor en la batalla te considere el honor de ser uno de los mil.

— ¿Los mil?

— ¿Vienes hasta los últimos rincones de Midgard a enfrentarme y todavía no conoces nada sobre los mil? —Sigurd se mostró contrariado. A pesar de la alta postura y atemorizante armadura demostraba poseer una nobleza antigua y brutal, de las estirpes gobernantes de los primeros guerreros de la historia humana—. ¿Cuántos siglos han pasado antes que cesaran las canciones que narraban nuestras desgracias? ¡Malditos sean los dioses que nos traicionaron y ahora nos olvidan! Por ellos vivimos, por ellos perdimos la vida y éste es el pago que recibimos. Éramos reyes entre mortales, ahora todo lo que queda son las obras que ayudamos a erigir y de nosotros no queda nada, como los esclavos.

—Lo siento —respondió Avari sin alterar en nada el tono neutral con el que se expresaba. Comenzaba a sentir el inicio de la piedad hacia otro que también había sufrido el destino impuesto por los dioses.

—Agradezco el sentir de un esgrimista por otro que ha caído en desgracia. Yo lamento por tu alma, muchacho. Porque ahora que nos has desafiado a los mil perderás tu alma y compartirás nuestros destinos. Los mil somos los que han sido devorados por Balmung, o como quieras llamarla en esta era.

—Gram.

— ¿Gram? ¿Osas utilizar el lenguaje anterior a los señores de Asgard? Oh, muchacho, si los Aesirs te escucharan no solamente perderías tu alma.

—Así que —la mirada de Avari se mostró ligeramente interesada—, un lenguaje antiguo y prohibido.

—Suficiente de dar explicaciones. Cuando seas prisionero de Balmung tendremos una eternidad en oscuridad para que comprendas todos los secretos de las cientos de eras que hemos visto y saboreado con la hoja amarga de acero. Los mil hemos creído ser señores de la espada, los mil hemos sido traicionados por ella. ¿Pretendes enseñorearte del arma vedada incluso a los dioses de Asgard?

Avari no respondió. Caminó hacia un lugar distinto de la sala, donde halló la espada china de Zhang Wei tirada en medio de grietas y escombros que caían de lo poco que quedaba del techo. Al asirla la abanicó con elegancia, cambiando su estilo, adaptándose a la forma de la nueva arma para adoptar una postura adecuada a la esgrima de esas milenarias tierras con un toque propio de Asgard.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste? —insistió con porfía cuando se enfrentó al gran guerrero de piel blanca y brillante como la de un espectro y cabellos platinados.

El guerrero llamado Sigurd, uno de los mil, sonrió.

—Nunca desistes, aprecio eso. Es más sencillo de lo que podrías imaginar y hasta algo vergonzoso de confesar: No me agradan los nigromantes, además, su sangre manchó la hoja sagrada de nuestra espada y eso me es intolerable.

—Mi sangre también manchó la espada.

—Tú sangre es noble, joven guerrero. Únicamente el linaje auténtico de reyes y príncipes de antaño puede invocar el derecho a desafío por el título de señor de la Balmung. Pero te advierto, nadie ha sido digno de poseerla por mucho tiempo, nosotros que creíamos ser sus dueños también fuimos sus esclavos, ninguno de nosotros perteneció al linaje puro que ella nos exigió. Tu sangre es interesante, tu linaje será puesto a prueba al igual que fuimos nosotros probados. Ya no puedes arrepentirte, niño entre mortales y eternos.

—No llames niño —Avari blandió la espada cambiándola de posición, adoptando una aguerrida postura de combate y una mirada que probaría incluso a los cielos—, al que ha de ser tu señor.

Sigurd hizo sonar los dientes entusiasmado. Levantando la mano la posó sobre la cabeza y la deslizó hacia el rostro rápidamente, tras los dedos rodeados por la pesada malla apareció mágicamente un radiante casco negro que cubrió completamente la cabeza, con altos cuernos y detalles en oro y rojo sangre como el resto de la armadura, terminando en una máscara de diseño similar a la cabeza de un dragón con una abertura oscura donde se veía el resplandor de plata de los ojos. Sigurd separó las piernas empuñando con ambas manos la espada Gram, que a pesar de su tamaño se veía pequeña en comparación al guerrero que la portaba con la maestría de haber sido su antiguo señor.

El suelo comenzó a abrirse en varias partes, el abismo engulló los edificios más pequeños que componían la mansión. Las grietas abrieron parte de la montaña y enormes peñascos cayeron sobre las aguas del lago agitándola hasta producir grandes olas que azotaron violentamente a los árboles en la ribera.

En el centro de toda la agitación ambos guerreros se observaron con una calma mortal. Para ambos no existía sonido alguno, la tierra y la fuerte vibración dejó de importar. Las columnas caían alrededor de ellos pero tampoco parecía importarles, únicamente sumidos uno en el deseo de luchar contra la voluntad del otro. Avari estaba cansado, sin energías, lastimado pero nada de eso tenía importancia en ese instante. Todo lo que quería, todo lo que necesitaba estaba allí en manos de Sigurd, la voluntad para desafiar a los poderes de la creación y exterminarlos. Si no podía vencer jamás sería digno de desafiar a un destino tan colosal.

Terminó el silencio para ambos con un mutuo grito de batalla. No habría magia, no usarían trucos, ningún tipo de rebuscadas estrategias, era únicamente una espada contra la otra. Y tras ellas el deseo férreo de ese joven contra la pesada carga del dolor de mil almas sumidas en la desesperación, esclavizados por el todopoderoso destino.

Fue una batalla de uno contra mil.

.

**¿FIN?**

.

.

.

* * *

**Epílogo.**

.

El viento remeció las hojas de los árboles en medio del bosque. Ya el sol había asomado por sobre las montañas pero todavía se sentía un poco de frío producto de una larga noche. Zhang Wei se encontraba sentado en el tronco de un árbol que había en el pequeño claro oculto entre las rocas y una pequeña vertiente de aguas cristalinas. Se veía meditabundo, con el rostro algo apagado mirando una piedra rectangular que había utilizado como lápida.

Reaccionó cuando una mano se posó suavemente sobre su hombro.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —dijo Pei-Pei.

Él asintió en silencio. Ella se acomodó sentándose en el tronco a su lado. Observó también la lápida con respetuoso silencio. Sintió frío, se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Zhang Wei y tomó las manos del joven tratando de que envolviera las suyas. Zhang Wei sonrió, separando las manos la rodeó con el brazo cobijándola contra su pecho.

—No debiste salir tan temprano, podrías haberte quedado en cama un poco más.

— ¿Sí? —Respondió ella algo taciturna, cerrando los ojos para sentir la fragancia masculina del cuello de su esposo—. Tú no debiste abandonar a tu esposa sola en esa gran casa.

—Lo siento. Sentí que tenía que venir.

— ¿Lo extrañas?

—Qué dices, apenas llegué a conocerlo. Incluso puedo estar seguro de que me detestaba por meterme en sus asuntos. A pesar de ello, creo que si hubiésemos tenido más tiempo lo habría podido considerar un amigo. ¿Sabes? Mi padre siempre me decía que las personas que se muestran más duras por fuera son en realidad las que más han sido lastimadas en la vida, que se distancian del resto porque prefieren apuñalar su propio corazón antes que ser lastimados de nuevo. Me pregunto si él podría haber encontrado la paz que tanto necesitaba.

—Nos salvó a todos. Siempre rezaré por su bien dónde quiera que se encuentre. Le debemos mucho.

—Sí, mucho.

—Amado esposo mío, creo que debemos regresar. Hoy tiene muchas cosas pendientes.

— ¡Ay! No me lo recuerdes, ¿acaso no puede el abuelo Liu Tzu tomar mi lugar por un día que sea?

Liu Pei-Pei sonrió.

—Eres el jefe más joven en la historia de nuestro pueblo, has hecho un maravilloso trabajo reinstalando la aldea en el valle y tratando con el gobierno. Nadie podría tomar tu lugar. Debemos además preparar el banquete de bienvenida para el nuevo representante del gobierno.

—Tienes demasiado interés en ese joven oficial.

— ¡Wei! No te pongas celoso, no es por mí que lo hago.

— ¿No? —insistió con fingida molestia.

— ¡No! Tonto, ¿acaso no te has fijado en como Xi Xue lo mira cada vez que se cruzan en la aldea?

—Claro que sí. Además es mutuo.

— ¿Tú sabes algo? ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Soy el jefe de la aldea, tengo que mantener mis secretos para estar a la altura de mi nuevo trabajo.

— ¿Acaso también eres un brujo maligno que esconde terribles secretos?

— ¿Lo dudas? —Zhang Wei se acercó al rostro de su esposa mirándola fijamente a los ojos—, ¿cómo crees que te he encantado entonces?

—No tienes remedio.

La joven esposa de Zhang Wei se levantó dejando a su esposo con el rostro estirado. Sonrió con un ligero toque de burla y cambiando completamente de actitud se acercó a la tumba. Hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, juntó las manos y murmuró una pequeña oración terminada con un agradecimiento tan sincero como la felicidad que ahora la embargaba.

—No demores mucho —dijo antes de retirarse para dejar a Zhang Wei con la soledad que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Gracias —respondió desde el corazón con una tierna sonrisa. Otra vez volviendo a estar solo, se levantó del tronco y se acercó a la tumba. Pasó los dedos por la escritura grabada en la piedra.

"Aquí yace el verdadero hijo del cielo. Guardián de esta tierra."

—Si en algo logré comprender tus motivos, fue que querías lo mismo que Shang Di —dijo el joven suspirando—. Pero tú no quisiste tranzar tu humanidad como lo hizo él. No sé si puedes escuchar esto, pero te agradezco por habernos salvado a todos.

Sacó del bolsillo la pieza de plata con un cristal engarzado y la fina correa de cuero de la que colgaba. La depositó sobre la piedra.

—Esto es tuyo —Zhang Wei se encogió de hombros—. Ya no lo necesito.

Se marchó sin mirar atrás. La piedra resplandeció con luz propia bajo la sombra de los árboles en la soledad del bosque, las aves cantaron junto con los grillos. La vertiente chocaba contra las húmedas rocas al caer por una de las pendientes produciendo una entrañable melodía.

Una mano se posó sobre la joya de cristal y plata, acarició también la lápida. Era un hombre alto de contextura juvenil, con una capucha amplia cubriéndole la parte superior del rostro. Cargaba en la espalda una gran funda con una espada muy especial, la larga empuñadura era negra y tenía por pendón una cabeza de demonio que envolvía con sus fauces una pequeña esfera de cristal. El forastero tomó la joya y sin dudarlo la ató a su cuello. Miró otra vez la tumba y habló con un tono de voz frío y distante, pero que no pudo ocultar del todo un ligero toque de emoción.

—Aquí yace Avari —sonrió complacido—, y su maldito destino.

.

FIN

.

* * *

Gracias por haberse dado el tiempo para leer mi historia y lamento si ha sido demasiado extenso para el goce de muchos. Sé que la capacidad de síntesis no es una de mis habilidades, bastantes críticas he recibido por ello, pero trataré de seguir trabajando para perfeccionar las historias que vengan en lo futuro. De todos ustedes quedo muy agradecido nuevamente por leer mis historias y espero sinceramente que haya sido de vuestro agrado y auténtico placer.

Nos veremos entonces en la continuación de Ragnarok y todo lo que nos depare el mañana.

Se despide vuestro servidor,

_Noham Theonaus._


	16. Prólogo Acto II

"Crónicas de Asgard: Ragnarok" es un fic de Ranma ½ escrito por Noham Theonaus, fundador de Fantasy Fics Estudios, comunidad dedicada a la creación, promoción y goce del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía por igual. Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No realizo esta historia con fines de lucro, sino como un homenaje a esta gran obra que nos trajo años de sana alegría.

.

_** Una producción de Fantasy Fics Estudios **_

**.**

"Anoche tuve un extraño sueño, otro más."

La hermosa joven de cabellos negro azulados corría a través de pasillos oscuros de altos y afilados arcos de piedra húmeda, envejecida por los siglos. Los ojos de la joven manaban desesperación, los labios apretados amargura y las lágrimas sobre el delicado rostro eran muestra del más profundo dolor.

.

_** Con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi **_

.

"En él vi lugares que no conocía, pero que en ese momento temía."

La joven se detuvo ante dos enormes puertas de metal negro, en la superficie tenía grabada numerosas imágenes de horribles rostros gimiendo de dolor. Ella no pudo ocultar el miedo que la sobrepasó, dudó, pero más miedo parecía tener a lo que sucedería si se detenía en ese momento.

El corto y lujoso vestido blanco con exquisitos detalles negros se agitó por la fuerte corriente de aire que entró a través de los amplios arcos que tenía ese pasillo en vez de ventanas, que le otorgaban una poco agradable visión desde las alturas de un valle muerto y desolado. Usaba también medias negras con vistosos calados en los costados de figuras similares a las que adornaban el gótico vestido. Tenía pequeñas piezas de plata labrada con bellas figuras que adornaban los hombros sosteniendo como broches la capa, las mangas y también en forma de una peineta con incrustaciones de cristal que a un costado de la cabeza mantenía en orden el cabello un poco más largo de lo que recordaba utilizar y la hacían en su conjunto resplandecer como a un ángel en medio de las tinieblas de ese sitio. Cargaba en una mano un largo bastón de plata cuyo diseño particular era muy revelador, pero por más que trató después de recordarlo nada había en su mente sobre la forma de esa arma.

.

_** Un fic de Ranma ½ escrito por Noham Theonaus **_

.

"Cuánto miedo sentí, de una forma en que jamás creía antes que se pudiera vivir. Aunque me repetía una y otra vez que aquello era un sueño, simplemente un sueño, nada más."

Armándose de valor extendió la mano con suavidad, apenas la hubo apoyado en la fría superficie, ambas puertas crujieron ruidosamente y comenzaron a ceder a la voluntad de la joven como si invisibles manos de gigantes las estuvieran doblegando con gran poder.

Mientras las puertas se retorcían ante ella abriéndose, la joven llevó la mano inconscientemente hacia la empuñadura de la katana que colgaba de su cinturón. Como si de alguna manera quisiera conectarse con algo o alguien tras la memoria de esa espada, buscando en esa imagen grabada con fuego en su corazón la fuerza necesaria para continuar.

"Aún no puedo olvidar lo que vi tras esas puertas, todavía no consigo borrarlo de mi cabeza."

"¿Habrá sido únicamente producto de mi imaginación, nada más que el resultado de un febril sueño?"

"¿Podría mi mente ser tan cruel como para torturarme de esa manera?"

"¿Era la preocupación por él, la maldita distancia que nos separaba la que me estaba enloqueciendo cada noche?"

"¿Era el amor que siento dentro de mí el que me castigaba en su ausencia?"

.

_** Presentan **_

.

La joven de cabellos negro azulados que bailaban rozándole los hombros; de mirada preocupada pero a la vez pura y penetrante; rodeada de delicados gestos que descubrían gran gracia y elegancia; de envidiable parecer como una más de las alabadas diosas, caminó con forzada resolución internándose en la escalofriante entrada. Apenas lo hizo se encontró hundida en la más asfixiante oscuridad, nada más brillaba en ese lugar que su propia presencia, pero era incapaz de proyectar su propia luz para despejar las sombras que la rodeaban. Sintió pavor.

Caminó sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía, o si lo había hecho por minutos u horas pues había perdido toda noción del tiempo. Giró la cabeza y ya no vio rastro alguno de la entrada a ese lugar. Cuando se sintió desesperar todo se iluminó repentinamente cegándola por un instante. Abrió los ojos, deseó no haberlo hecho. La razón de su sufrimiento y desvelo, la razón de su dolor y felicidad, la única razón que sabía la tenía en aquel abominable sitio se encontraba allí. Él se encontraba allí, yacido en tierra de rodillas sobre un charco de su propia sangre, apenas sostenido en vida por su gran orgullo y ciega determinación. Encarando a una terrible oponente que se burlaba del joven soldado que se había atrevido a desafiarla.

La señora de los infiernos cesó toda risa cuando por fin se había percatado de la presencia de la chica, muda espectadora del tormento de aquel joven hombre. Supo entonces que su victoria no podría ser mayor y lo celebró con una sádica risa, porque ahora también la tenía a ella. La joven volviendo en sí de su estupor, con una mezcla de rabia, dolor y miedo, no esperó a que la señora de los infiernos dejara de reír cuando alzó en alto el bastón. Aquel joven soldado le ordenó que no se acercara, que huyera de ese lugar. Pero era su sueño, era su dolor y su decisión no abandonarlo aunque le costara la vida, porque él era su vida. Invocó rápidas y decididas palabras que nunca se escucharon más firmes en labios tan pálidos y temblorosos.

Despertó en su cómoda cama, en la oscuridad antes del amanecer, en la quietud que contradecía la agitación de su alma y el furioso golpear de su corazón en lo profundo de su adolorido pecho.

"Fue un sueño, otra vez, un estúpido sueño. ¡Contrólate!"

Pero sus lágrimas no la obedecieron.

.

— _**Crónicas de Asgard —**_

**RAGNAROK**

"_**El ocaso de los Dioses"**_

.

Akane se encontraba en el dojo, a pesar de ser tan de madrugada ya no se sentía capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Vestía su traje de entrenamiento, sentada en el suelo abrazaba las piernas mientras que lo único que hacía era mirar perdidamente hacia la pared, dándole vueltas una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza a las vívidas imágenes de su último sueño.

—Fue sólo un sueño, ¡deja de pensar en ello, tonta! —se recriminó—. No puedo asustarme por culpa de una pesadilla, ya he tenido muchas así, debería estar acostumbrada. ¡Tengo que superarlo! —Golpeó el piso con fuerza—. No puedo dejar que esto me domine. Nada malo va a sucederle a ese idiota, nada, es demasiado terco para que algo así pase.

Limpió una rebelde lágrima de su rostro y hundió la cabeza en los brazos. Suspiró profundamente cuando consiguió calmarse. Se levantó lentamente, miró otra vez ese lugar en donde tantos recuerdos habían compartido.

—Ranma, ¿dónde estás, qué estarás haciendo?

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

—Qué estupidez, como si ahora fuera a comportarme como una idiota, cuando como siempre él llegará riéndose de toda esta situación y yo preocupándome por él —trató de convencerse a sí misma pero las dudas la carcomían contradiciendo sus propias palabras. Pensó que sería mejor comer algo, ya que no podría hacer nada más por ahora y se encaminó hacia la salida del dojo. Se detuvo bajo el dintel de la entrada. Miró su propia mano recordando la última parte de su realista sueño. Había cosas que no podía recordar como si intencionalmente un velo cubriera su mente, pero había otras que sí, de las que no podía pensar en ninguna referencia conocida para saber de dónde lo habría sacado e imaginado.

—Fue sólo un sueño.

Se repitió.

—Pero, y sí…

Alzó la mano lentamente, llenándose de terribles dudas. Sabía que lo que hacía era algo estúpido, pero y si no lo era, y si tal vez, y si funcionaba, y si… No quería saberlo, pero tampoco podía detenerse ahora. Tenía que ser un sueño. El brazo quedó extendido con la mano abierta apuntando hacia el otro extremo del dojo, miró el pequeño altar que colgaba de la pared. No podía funcionar, era un sueño, nada más, ni siquiera sabía si tenía que sentir algo especial o concentrarse de una forma particular. ¡Ella no sabía nada de esas cosas!

—Auro… Auro… —Tenía miedo, se sintió más boba que en un principio. Cerró los ojos y trató de sonreír. Nada iba a suceder.

—_Rayo aurora._

Millia fue la primera que saltó de la cama y corrió liderando a los miembros de la familia. Todos llegaron en tropel al dojo. Apenas entró se paralizó por la sorpresa, Nina la empujó entrando de forma brusca, vistiendo un largo camisón blanco y gorro para dormir todo estampado con figuras de pequeños patitos. La atemorizante valquiria empuñaba su espada de cristal buscando al enemigo. La explosión los había asustado a todos, pero no encontraron nada a excepción de una pasmada Akane que sentada en el piso miraba su propia mano con los labios temblorosos y el rostro tan blanco como la nieve, frente a un gran agujero que había borrado casi toda la pared opuesta del dojo.

"No era, no fue, no puede ser… ¿no se trató de un…?"

— ¿… sueño?

Buscó a Millia con ojos suplicantes como si esperara alguna tranquilizadora respuesta que no llegó.

.

**ACTO II****  
"Sombras"**

.

_**Capítulos del XIII al XXIV**_

.

_**Continuará...**_


	17. Capítulo 13: El regreso del dragón de

**XIII **

**El regreso del Dragón de Nerima**

.

Rashell sintió la espalda empapada por el frío sudor que envolvía todo su cuerpo. Rodeado por un ejército de muertos vivientes, enfrentándose a las fuertes y bizarras copias de los ocho Dragones Rojos junto a un valiente Kertos que lo respaldaba en la difícil situación, no podía dejar de pensar en su amigo y teniente Ranma Saotome. Se preguntaba una y otra vez dónde se habría metido, no quería pensar lo peor pero no encontrarlo del otro lado del gran puente era una segura causa de funestos presentimientos. Volvió a concentrarse cuando Kertos lo advirtió con un fuerte grito, la copia putrefacta de Ranma, de ropas rasgadas y espada de hoja oxidada lo atacó con vehemencia. Se defendió bien y contraatacó mejor derribándolo con una gran estocada en el pecho. No pudo celebrar la victoria cuando dos guerreros muertos ocuparon su lugar. Apenas consiguió defenderse y hacerlos retroceder cuando la copia de Ranma ya estaba en pie otra vez como un ser inmortal. Eso era extraño, más que extraño, las armas de Asgard estaban forjadas para poder destruir la esencia oscura de los demonios, un simple cadáver caminando por magia oscura sería una presa fácil de la lanza y la espada de los einjergars, pero estos engendros del mal no caían con nada. ¿La maldición que envolvía el paso bajo la montaña sería más antigua que la magia de Asgard? No tenía tiempo para pensar, todo lo que podía hacer era evitar y repartir golpes cuando el gran círculo de cadáveres se fue estrechando alrededor de los dos einjergars y un gran número de ellos pasaba por los costados del puente siguiendo al resto de los einjergars.

"Ranma, ¿dónde rayos te metiste?"

Con dificultad evitó una flecha disparada por la copia de Méril que rozó su mejilla, mientras sostenía con la lanza en posición horizontal ambas hachas de la gran copia de Kertos.

"Ya no resistiré mucho más. ¡Geez! No se me ocurre nada en este momento. ¡Nada!", pensó angustiado.

.

Méril no dio descanso a sus dedos. Las flechas disparadas por el flamante arco diezmaban los intentos por alcanzar la carne de Kertos y Rashell, tratando de defenderlos a la distancia de la gran cantidad de enemigos que los rodeaban. Vio venir a un gran grupo sobre ellos, pero los ignoró intencionalmente sabiendo que no podría defenderse para no abandonar a sus amigos. Escuchó el quejido de André y giró rápidamente, no tuvo siquiera un segundo para apuntar cuando ya había disparado una flecha sobre uno de los gigantes esqueletos de cristal, uno de los más de quince que bloqueaban la salida y se enfrentaban a los valientes Orrish, Dante y había emboscado al angustiado André contra una de las paredes de la nueva caverna que se veía bloqueada ante ellos. La flecha de Méril traspasó el gran cráneo de cristal y estalló en pequeños fragmentos que llovieron sobre el galo. El gigante se desplomó haciéndose polvo al instante. Dante y Orrish que miraron la escena se sorprendieron ante la destreza del arquero, porque ellos habían a duras penas lastimado a los gigantescos esqueletos con sus armas, mientras que el más pequeño de los einjergars había destruido la magia que sostenía a uno en pie tan sólo con su voluntad. Méril no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, miró a los muchos esqueletos gigantes y volvió a disparar destruyendo a un segundo. Escuchó el rugir del ejército de muertos a sus espaldas. Giró, ya nada podrían hacer más que luchar hasta que el último de los valientes Dragones cayera en la batalla.

— _¡Lluvia de luz!_

El arco de Méril resplandeció y disparó una flecha de luz que se convirtió en un centenar de saetas que cruzaron el puente. Decenas de muertos vivientes cayeron fulminados por la magia del chico. Pero sobre los cadáveres que eran tantos como para recibir la totalidad de los ataques de Méril, otros saltaban y ocupaban su lugar como una marejada de muerte indetenible. Méril torció los labios, sacó otra flecha, no tendría más tiempo y dio la espalda a los enemigos para atacar con destreza y determinación a los esqueletos gigantes de cristal. Si consiguiera abrir un paso entre los monstruos quizás sus compañeros podrían alcanzar la salida. Disparó y el esqueleto de cristal detuvo la flecha cruzando el gran sable que tenía por brazo. Méril maldijo en voz alta, no esperaba una defensa tan atenta y había desperdiciado un tiro cuando sólo podría ejecutar unos cuantos antes de que el ejército de muertos lo aplastara como una estampida.

A pesar de los constantes quejidos por preferir una muerte gloriosa antes que ceder, Dante se vio obligado a retroceder lentamente evitando apenas los salvajes cortes de las cuchillas de sus oponentes; rodeados por aquel bestial ejército de esqueletos armados con gigantescos sables en lugar de brazos.

— ¡Hemos llegado al límite! —rugió Kertos cortando a uno en tres partes, al girar con destreza ambas hachas.

—Aguanta un poco más, ¡geez! ¡Esto no es nada! —respondió Rashell.

—Fue un verdadero placer combatir a su lado, maestro Kandurias.

Rashell no respondió. Destrozó la cabeza de un engendro con un fuerte golpe de la lanza. Retrocedió para evitar otro.

—No pensaba que terminaría así.

— ¿No?

Kertos sacudió con un fuerte golpe de codo a la copia de sí mismo. La remató con un golpe de hacha, a la vez que levantó la otra hacha para detener una estocada de una retorcida copia de André.

—Imaginaba algo muy distinto —se agachó para esquivar el sable de la copia de Orrish—, ¡geez, cien hermosas valquirias destrozando mi cuerpo con fanática locura!

Kertos lo vio sonreír a pesar de la difícil situación. Al final también lo hizo.

—Mi esposa me habría matado de llegar a pensar algo así.

— ¿Casado?

Jadeaban entre golpes, pero no desistían.

—Lo estuve. Dejé a una hermosa mujer tan fresca como cuando era una chiquilla y diez hijos. Entonces me lloraron mucho y sentí no poder volver a reunirme con ellos.

—Piensa en lo bueno de esto.

— ¿Lo bueno?

—No te llorarán de nuevo.

Kertos rió, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte ataque que alcanzó a bloquear pero que lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Rashell se cruzó salvándolo de un segundo ataque que podría haber sido fatal, lo ayudó a no caer sosteniéndolo del brazo. Se soltaron rápidamente y repartieron rápidos golpes en todas direcciones para tratar de mantener la distancia quedando espalda contra espalda en aquel gran círculo. Ahora los engendros se detuvieron un momento observándolos, acechándolos, esperándolos caer víctimas de un cansancio que ellos no sentían.

.

— ¡No os rindáis, hermanos de la luz! —Dante partió el brazo espada de uno de los esqueletos. Consiguió entonces cortar la pierna con un feroz golpe del pesado mandoble que cantó en el aire y el monstruo se desplomó de costado—. Juro por esta espada que no os daré mi vida tan fácilmente, esbirros de las tinieblas.

Méril se encontraba jadeando, había intentado un segundo ataque mágico sobre el ejército de cadáveres, pero apenas había conseguido derribar unas decenas cuando ya eran sobrepasados por los que los seguían. Pensó en intentarlo otra vez, pero su espíritu gritaba por tregua al igual que su cuerpo ya sin energías. André comenzó a percatarse que era más lo que esquivaba de lo que podía atacar a sus enemigos dada la gran ventaja que los colosos de cristal tenían sobre su fina y corta espada.

Los muertos estaban por caer sobre Méril, el joven levantó el arco, los dedos le sangraban pero no pensó en eso. Derribó a dos, eran más los que seguían, los metros eran más cortos que los segundos. Trató de apuntar, la flecha resbaló por la sangre de los dedos. Maldijo, arrojó el arco y desenfundó la espada. Sergus cruzó por su lado.

— ¿Señor Sergus?

El einjergar sacó una botella mientras corría, la vació en la garganta y la arrojó contra el rostro del primero de los muertos vivientes que se cruzó estallando en una lluvia de trozos de vidrio derribándolo, causando que los que lo seguían tropezaran caóticamente.

— ¡No me detendrán, monstruos, aunque se multipliquen!

Méril ahogó un grito de terror cuando lo vio abalanzarse contra los engendros, más borracho que monje durante una fiesta de la vendimia. Pero para su sorpresa Sergus ebrio resultó ser un guerrero mucho más temible que el Sergus medio sobrio que haraganeaba todo el día en el cuartel. Sergus dio un extraño grito de batalla, quizás algo improvisado en el momento como si estuviera jugando a ser algún tipo de nativo, saltó de forma desordenada, como un mico con gran fuerza y dio varios giros en el aire sobre su propio eje con el sable estirado, cayendo con un feroz ataque sobre un engendro cercenándole un brazo. Apenas tocó el suelo con un pie volvió a impulsarse sin mirar hacia donde, girando otra vez pero a menor altura para atacar a un nuevo oponente. Como un demente saltó otra vez y giró arrojando erráticos pero afortunados cortes que comenzaron a causar gran daño entre los engendros que lo rodearon en ese momento, pero ninguno conseguía detenerlo ni dar con el cuerpo de Sergus por lo rápido e impredecible que se había vuelto.

La espada de Méril chocó contra los muertos cubriendo la espalda de Sergus, pero también inmiscuyéndose en una batalla imposible de ganar. El Méril que blandía la espada ahora distaba por mucho de aquel que luchara contra trolls en las planicies entre las montañas de Jotumheim. Siendo el primer discípulo de Ranma en combate libre, al primero al que se había atrevido a entrenar, lució una hábil combinación de giros, patadas y golpes defensivos a muy corta distancia utilizando la espada únicamente para los movimientos finales en los que derribaba y ejecutaba a sus oponentes. A pesar de la agilidad demostrada se vio rodeado igual que Sergus por un incontable número de enemigos. Estuvo a punto de recibir una puñalada cuando la rápida espada de André, que había retrocedido a ayudarlo, lo salvó con destreza.

—Gracias, señor André.

—No me lo agradezca todavía, Monsieur Llewelyn. De aquí no escaparemos con la vida intacta.

Méril quiso ser optimista, pero agradeció haber sido interrumpido por otro oponente, así no tuvo que mentirle a André.

.

Rashell pateó a su propia copia, salvó de un ataque traidor a Kertos y le dio una rápida palmada en la espalda para indicarle que era él el que ahora lo cubría por detrás. Volvieron a quedar espalda contra espalda.

— ¿Plan? —preguntó Kertos alzando la voz por encima de sus propios jadeos.

Rashell se limpió rápidamente con la manga el sudor que se juntaba en su mentón como grandes gotas.

—Retrocedamos. Si nos mantenemos separados moriremos más rápido de lo que mi orgullo toleraría.

—Entendido.

— ¡Ahora! ¡Avanza, yo te cubro!

Kertos sacó fuerzas que parecía ya no tener. Dando un fuerte grito de batalla avanzó con las dos hachas cortando todo a su paso como un demente, Rashell lo siguió rematando a todo engendro que trataba de atacarlos durante el rápido movimiento. Abrieron un camino en medio del ejército de muertos como un barco rompehielos adentrándose en los congelados mares del norte. La acción fue rápida y con mucha potencia, era la única forma de conseguirlo. Los dos avanzaron hacia el final del puente chocando con la batalla que los demás tenían en ese lugar, reuniéndose en un fantástico cruce de aceros con Méril, Sergus y André. Las miradas cruzadas y los últimos engendros que se interponían entre ellos cayendo con gran violencia fue el único saludo antes de que todos giraran formando un amplio círculo donde cada uno cubría la espalda del otro. Pero también fue mayor la presión que aquel ejército tuvo sobre ellos. Los cinco einjergars retrocedieron hacia el final del puente y consiguieron romper el encierro con un rápido movimiento, saliendo de la masa de muertos vivientes. Los engendros no pensaban con verdadera estrategia, eran más como animales cargando por instinto. Con la ventaja de la razón lograron escapar y formar un cerco humano a la salida del puente aislando a la masa interminable e inmortal de guerreros en el puente, que si bien era amplio como una calle, con los cinco juntos consiguieron transformarlo en un cuello de botella que les dio cierta ventaja para poder defenderse. Pero seguían siendo demasiados, que sobre los caídos aparecían más formando verdaderos montones de cuerpos, que al rato volvían a recobrar la vida y a levantarse para seguir luchando. Tras ellos frente a la caverna de salida Dante y Orrish se jugaban la vida contra los gigantescos esqueletos de cristal. Sentían que la responsabilidad del escape estaba en ellos, pero los gigantes eran más de lo que ellos podían manejar y apenas conseguían mantenerse con vida entre cada ataque que si no lo esquivaban, los enviaba a volar.

— ¡Rashell! —Méril alzó la voz después de rematar a uno de los engendros con un brutal corte en la cabeza, moviendo la propia para evitar una estocada que iba directo a su rostro pero que causó un ligero rasguño en la mejilla—. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, manda a que ayuden a Dante y Orrish a abrir una salida!

— ¡Geez! —Rashell lo había pensado mucho antes, pero no existía ninguna posibilidad de ello—. Si lo hago, ¡diablos! —Se quejó evitando otro ataque que lo lastimó en el brazo—. ¡Si lo hago no aguantaremos con sólo cuatro aquí!

Méril se mordió el labio frustrado, pero tenía razón. Además cabía la posibilidad que ni siquiera los siete juntos pudieran vencer a los esqueletos de cristal. Menos con un ejército maldito a sus espaldas.

— ¡Ranma, dónde estás! —reclamó el más joven de los einjergars con angustia. Como siempre, la fe de Méril en la capacidad de Ranma para superar las situaciones imposibles, casi como un amuleto de buena suerte, era toda su esperanza. Fue cuando sintió una cálida presencia mágica provenir desde las profundidades del abismo. Bajó la mirada como si quisiera ver a través del suelo.

— _¡Aliento de dragón!_

El sonido similar al de una voz fue de una articulación inhumana e intensidad por sobre todo lo conocido. Seguido por un intenso calor que provino desde las profundidades del abismo y convirtió la oscuridad en la luz más intensa como el fulgor del sol. El puente vibró con inusitada violencia, crujió como una hojarasca antes de que comenzara a separarse en varias partes que se doblaron, todo el aire alrededor del puente se volvió caliente como en el interior de un horno. Una marejada de llamas doradas cubrió todo el espacio impactando de lleno en el puente que terminó por doblarse hasta partirse en decenas de partes entre los gruñidos y quejidos de los muertos que fueron envueltos por el fuego divino.

— ¡Atrás! —gritó Rashell, pero no esperaron la orden para obedecer. Los einjergars corrieron por el puente cuando se levantaba una de las partes al final del camino y consiguieron saltar por el borde antes de que las llamas lo consumieran todo hasta el mismo borde del acantilado como una pared de fuego que chocó contra el lejano techo. Por un instante vieron iluminada la gran caverna y reconocieron un valle subterráneo que ellos habían sorteado por el camino que lo rodeaba pegado a una de las paredes que lo circundaban. El valle era un lago de sangre y huesos putrefactos, extrañas criaturas caminaban por sobre los mohosos fluidos, restos de estructuras yacían también entre los restos de cuerpos amontonados como piras humanas. Todo esto fue desafortunadamente observado por los einjergars tan rápido que apenas consiguieron captarlo todo en un momento. El ejército de muertos vivientes fue consumido por el fuego, aquellos que resistían las armas divinas no pudieron con el aliento pulverizador de K'Zun Fei que los convirtió en cenizas y consumió sus almas maldecidas otorgándoles finalmente el descanso. Tras las llamas emergió el dragón dorado serpenteando en el aire con su cuerpo largo y ondulado. Giró cerca del techo y dio vueltas formando una espiral antes de descender delante de ellos que pasmados se encontraban sentados en el suelo cerca del borde del abismo.

Cuando la cabeza del dragón flotó cerca del abismo todos pudieron ver a Ranma parado sobre K'Zun Fei con la altura de un rey, rodeado por el fulgor dorado del dragón. El joven saltó al borde y K'Zun Fei levantó la cabeza por sobre él.

— ¡Ranma! —Rashell no sabía si alegrarse por la aparición o reclamarle por el tiempo que los tuvo en angustiosa espera—. ¡Geez! Vaya entrada, me has robado todo el protagonismo.

— ¡Teniente! —Dante alzó la voz para que no los olvidarán. Junto a Orrish trataban de contener a los esqueletos que no se cansaban de atacarlos.

Ranma dejó de lado los deseados saludos.

—K'Zun Fei, ¿me harías el favor?

—No tienes que pedirlo, amo —rugió la bestia causando pavor incluso a las almas perdidas en ese lugar—. ¡Pero no lo hago por ti! Hacía siglos que no me divertía tanto. ¡Prueben la fuerza del aliento de un dragón, miserables almas corruptas!

Orrish saltó sobre Dante cubriéndolo contra el piso cuando el aliento del dragón dorado pasó por sobre ellos como una marejada de fuego áureo. Los esqueletos gimieron con voces espectrales al verse envueltos en un mar de fuego que cubrió toda la caverna. Desde el otro extremo de la caverna se vio salir una explosión de fuego de la montaña que se alzó hasta los cielos.

Ranma suspiró profundamente alzando los hombros para terminar dejando caer los brazos. Estiró la mano y el gran dragón desapareció en un intenso fulgor, para luego aparecer en su lugar la katana encendida como si hubiera recién salido del horno del herrero, para caer girando y ser atrapada por la mano del joven. Ranma la abanicó un par de veces antes de enfundarla.

Los Dragones Rojos se quedaron en silencio, se miraron entre sí y estallaron en gritos de victoria. A excepción de Rashell y Méril, los demás einjergars no habían nunca presenciado al dragón dorado ni la magnífica potestad que Ranma tenía sobre él, ya no lo veían como al muchacho que apenas sabía dirigir un escuadrón, sino a un héroe que lo elevaron por sobre las proporciones incluso del mismo Belenus, como si caminaran con un dios de la guerra como Thor o Aesir.

—Ranma, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, Méril, no te preocupes.

— ¿Pero qué te sucedió, dónde estabas?

—Te caíste, ¿no? —dijo Rashell mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Ranma no respondió avergonzado.

—Si contamos tu gran aparición al final, geez, creo que podríamos omitir esa parte en las canciones que compondrán después en nuestro honor.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Ranma entusiasmado.

—No —respondió Rashell con una sonrisa malévola—. ¿Creías que omitiría algo tan vergonzosamente divertido?

—Me lo temía.

Volvió a suspirar, se le veía muy cansado, más de lo que estaban todos los hombres después de tan desesperada batalla. Casi como si no le quedara fuerza en ninguno de los miembros. Tambaleó, Méril y Rashell lo sostuvieron a tiempo para no dejarlo caer.

— ¡Geez! ¡Ranma!, ¿estás bien, amigo?

—Invocar a K'Zun Fei requirió demasiada fuerza, lo había olvidado. Incluso utilizando tu gota de Draupne —agregó Méril, preocupado, refiriéndose a los anillos divinos que habían recibido como regalo y que le otorgaban una fuente de magia tan grande como la de un dios para ciertas situaciones—. ¿Ranma?

Pero ya no pudo responderles. Ranma sintió que los oídos le zumbaban con fuerza y ya no podía escuchar lo que sus amigos le decían. Veía las cosas como si se sintiera ajeno a toda la situación. Vio al resto de los einjergars correr hacia él, sintió como Méril y Rashell lo arrastraron tomándolo cada uno de un brazo. Se sentía flotar por sobre el piso. Vio el rostro de Rashell preocupado, sudando, como si corriera al cargarlo y diera algunas instrucciones o explicaciones. Vio a Méril a su otro lado como si quisiera hablarle, parecía preguntarle cosas para que él le respondiera, pero apenas podía pensar en nada. Cerró los ojos un momento, los abrió, habían cruzado gran parte de la caverna, ¿estaban corriendo? Sintió que su alma desaparecía rápidamente y que lo único que podía sentir ahora era un intenso dolor como si algo amargo lo estuviera quemando por dentro.

La luz dio en sus ojos, era el sol frío de las tierras exteriores. Un manto de nieve cubría un nuevo valle completamente nevado. No se detuvieron, sus amigos lo arrastraban con desesperación. Méril, mientras lo cargaba, posó una mano en su pecho, ¿qué hacía, quería sentir si latía todavía su corazón? ¿Latía? No sentía vida en su propio cuerpo. Fue cuando recordó las palabras de Freya.

"No uses magia, evita desperdiciar tu energía espiritual. Es la única que sostiene tu vida, la que mantiene a raya la maldición de la odiosa Hel. Brisings te ayudará a prolongar tu tiempo de vida, ¡pero no puede devolvértelo! Cada vez que uses magia estarás consumiendo esa poca chispa que te queda. Mi joven Ranma, por favor, hazme caso en esto, ¡no utilices magia!"

¿Era eso entonces, se estaba muriendo como consecuencia de haber destruido a Jezi Baba Yaga? Cerró los ojos, ya no tenía fuerzas para tratar de mantenerlos abiertos y el dolor se hizo todavía más intenso.

.

Jarnvidr, la ciudad costera de los elfos, vivía una mañana fría y gris como casi todas las que tenían en ese lugar. Los tejados de las casas tenía hielo congelado de la fría noche y algo de nieve se amontaba en las esquinas. A diferencia de los elfos de Asgard, los de las tierras exteriores habían perdido esa luz propia que los emparentaba con las hadas y los dioses en sus orígenes. La decadencia cultural y espiritual en la que vivían lejos de la influencia de la magia divina los había reducido al peor tipo de ser que podía existir en el universo de los Aesirs, el de la especie humana. La codicia y los vicios, el amor por los placeres mundanales y la poca inclinación por cultivar la belleza los había convertido en un pueblo casi idéntico a los de las épocas feudales en Midgard.

El palacio de Jarnvidr, donde vivía el rey de turno esperando a que un sucesor lo destronase de la forma más dolorosa posible, contrastaba en opulencia a la pobreza marginal de la ciudad. No podía competir con el brillo de Asgard, pero sí era un mundo distinto en contraste con la forma tan triste en la que vivía la gente. Paredes de la piedra más lisa, con esculturas abundantes y de mal gusto, cortinas de seda desperdiciadas sobre las ventanas pequeñas, candelabros de cristal que revelaba la inexistencia de los cristales mágicos que iluminaban las estructuras en el Valhalla. Cuadros y algunas armas y armaduras traídas del país divino a modo de contrabando para resaltar la riqueza del rey de turno. Todo ello en su conjunto parecía ser un collage de mal gusto y muy exagerado. Los soldados que guardaban el castillo eran brutos y malhablados. Las mujeres que servían al rey eran hermosas, delgadas y trataban de vestir lo más seductoras posibles abusando de los escotes, lo que causaba un extraño sentimiento de pena para el que conocía Asgard y las veía tratando de aparentar la seductoras figuras humanas que los elfos de contextura más fina no poseían, dejando de lado la elegancia y gracia natural que los hacía únicos en sus reinos nativos.

El rey de turno era un ser entrado en carnes, la túnica apenas le quedaba pero esa mañana no la necesitaba. Cubierto apenas por una sábana disfrutaba en cama de un abundante desayuno entre frutas, carne y mucho vino que le servían las doce doncellas que allí había. Apenas unas pocas le servían, el resto sólo estaba allí para el gozo de los ojos del rey. El rostro brillaba como el resto de la piel, siempre empapado por su propio sudor, ¿quién creería que ese ser tan repulsivo era en realidad un elfo?

Un sirviente entró corriendo en la sala y se arrodilló ante la cama del rey.

—Mi señor, soberano absoluto, rey entre reyes, único señor de todas las tierras.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó el rey molesto por haber tenido que detenerse antes de beber otra vez de la abundante copa.

—Mi señor, un barco, han llegado einjergars desde las tierras de los dioses.

— ¿Un barco, einjergars? —extendió la mano para que le llenaran la copa. Mientras la doncella lo hacía el rey se distrajo con los ojos perdidos en el escote y sus secretos. La doncella se inclinó notoriamente un poco más para regalarle una mejor perspectiva y llenó tan lentamente el vaso que la situación se tornó descarada. El rey movió un dedo y lo enredó en el borde del escote estirándolo con mal fingido disimilo. El sirviente sintió que tenía que guardar silencio hasta que el rey terminara de llenar la copa. Entonces continuó.

—Son einjergars en una misión oficial, vienen con órdenes de Asgard.

— ¿Órdenes? Semejante noticia me has traído, ¿por eso me molestas? Siempre vienen einjergars desde Asgard, nunca traen nada nuevo que sea importante de recordar. Los dioses ni siquiera recuerdan que existimos.

—Pero, mi señor, ellos son…

— ¡Deja de interrumpirme! ¡Guardias, guardias!

Los guardias llegaron y tomaron al mensajero uno por cada brazo y lo comenzaron a arrastrar hacia la salida.

—Denle cien azotes por haberme molestado durante el desayuno.

— ¡Mi señor, escuche, por favor!

—Qué sean doscientos —agregó con los labios rozando la copa.

— ¡Son los Fénix de Plata!

El rey escupió el vino sobre el escote de la doncella que ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Los guardias dejaron caer al mensajero. Una bandeja dio contra el piso y se escucharon los quejidos del resto de las mujeres.

— ¿Los Fénix de Plata? ¡Por la sagrada Alvheim, por qué no lo dijiste antes, inepto!

Lo que no sabía el rey era que hacía minutos que una sombra lo observaba desde la entrada, la figura de un hombre joven de brazos cruzados recostado contra el borde de la puerta.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí —dijo con un aire burlón pero severo.

Todos los presentes guardaron un silencio de sepulcro. El joven recién llegado desenredó los brazos y entró con paso firme y marcial a los aposentos del rey. Las botas chocaban con fuerza contra el piso. El joven vestía un uniforme común de los Fénix compuesto por pantalones y botas altas negras, camisa azul holgada con aplicaciones de plata que dejaba ver bajo ella una camisa de malla muy fina, envuelto en una capa negra y gruesa. Se pasó con las manos en la espalda alrededor de la cama del rey mirando toda la habitación como si fuera el dueño de ese lugar. El cabello era oscuro y corto, con ojos grises tan afilados que lastimaba mirarlo de frente. Sonreía, pero era una sonrisa que congelaba todo lo que lo rodeaba.

— ¿Seré azotado también por interrumpir el desayuno del gordo, fétido y lascivo rey?—ironizó. Tomó la copa de la mano temblorosa del rey y bebió un poco. Al instante escupió con desagrado—. ¿Qué porquería es esta?

—Es… es el mejor licor que tene… tenemos, mi noble se… señor —el rey tartamudeaba como un crío. No era de extrañar conociendo la mala reputación que los Fénix de Plata de Loki Laufeyiarson tenían en ese lugar. Jarnvidr había vivido en carne propia el dolor de haber molestado a un grupo de ellos unos años atrás.

— ¿El mejor? Esta cosa sabe a orina de troll —inclinó la copa y la derramó sobre la cabeza del rey mientras hablaba—. Estoy buscando unos einjergars que escaparon de Asgard.

— ¿Einjergars? No, no he sabido nada, mi, mi señor —se apresuró a responder nervioso entre gorgoritos que le provocó el vino cayendo por su rostro.

—No te esfuerces tanto, cerdito. Por lo que veo ignoras lo que ocurre en tu propia ciudad. Ellos son criminales peligrosos, no es seguro para tu gente que estés sin protección. Y si guardias como estos son todo lo que tienes estás en serios problemas.

—Sí, mi señor, estoy en problemas, señor.

El joven hombre dejó caer la copa cuando terminó de vaciarla. Miró a la doncella que servía al rey, la mujer tembló al sentirse examinada por ese hombre. Él se fijó en el atuendo ajustado y el seductor escote e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Qué mal gusto tienes —dijo antes de retomar el tema principal—. Vas a tener que estar muy agradecido de la bondad de los dioses. Nos encargaremos de la seguridad de tu ciudad.

— ¿De verdad? Digo, ¡cuántas gracias, mi señor! No merecemos toda su piedad.

—Las tropas de Jarnvidr ahora estarán bajo mi mando.

— ¿Mis tropas?

—No, mis tropas —lo corrigió en tono amenazante—, ahora los elfos sirven a los dioses de Asgard.

—Pero son mis hombres, es mi país. Jamás hemos importunado a los dioses… ¡Ah!

Ahogó un chillido cuando el joven acercó el rostro al rey inclinando el cuerpo sobre el borde de la cama.

—No te conviene dejar de cooperar, alteza. Porque si es así me obligarías a tener que buscar a los prófugos personalmente, casa por casa. No me hagas las cosas más difíciles, la sangre de elfo es difícil de limpiar y deja una peste horrible en las manos.

El rey palideció y asintió muy lentamente.

—Perfecto. Ahora vístete, queda mucho por hacer y estoy cansado de ver tus vergüenzas.

.

Los rayos de sol traspasaron la agujereada cortina y dieron sobre su rostro. Ranma comenzó a despertar lentamente, moviendo primero los ojos y las manos con pesadez. Se llevó la mano al rostro e hizo sonar los secos labios. Se sentía aturdido y muy adolorido, como si otra vez una tropa de chiquillas le hubiera pasado encima cuando trataba de detener al maestro Happosai. Sonrió con nostalgia, aún medio dormido no podía dejar de saber que esa ya no era su vida. Tan habituado se encontraba a su nueva realidad en Asgard que era toda la vida anterior en Nerima la que le parecía algo lejano, como si lo hubiera imaginado. A veces temía pensar qué sería de él si seguía la situación así, después de todo no habían pasado más que unos meses y ya sentía que había vivido años en ese mundo al igual que el resto de los einjergars. Tenía miedo de imaginar cada vez mayor la brecha que lo separaba de todo lo que quería. A veces se miraba al espejo vistiendo el uniforme de teniente y se desconocía a sí mismo.

Trató de girar en la cama y el dolor se volvió más intenso. No era de ninguna herida, era como si todos los músculos y huesos de su cuerpo se quejaran a la vez. Como el malestar de un resfrío pero multiplicado por cien. Abrió los ojos.

La sorpresa lo hizo olvidar la prudencia y se sentó bruscamente en la cama. Sintió nauseas y un dolor que perforó su cabeza de lado a lado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de cubrirse el rostro con una mano, un gesto involuntario dado el dolor que lo hizo lagrimar. Pero a pesar de ello insistió con porfía en mirar el lugar donde se encontraba tratando de abrir un ojo, forzándose a sí mismo.

El cuarto era pequeño y completamente construido de madera. Al principio creyó que se trataba de una cabaña, pero una segunda observación le demostró cuan mal estaba percibiendo las cosas en un principio. Se hallaba en un sitio extraño, donde la madera parecía estar tallada en el interior de un árbol, todos los muebles tenían formas irregulares siendo parte también de la misma madera. Había una serie de botellas de cristal con líquidos de diversos colores amontonados desordenadamente sobre un montículo que hacía de mesa. Algunas botellas estaban sucias, manchas de líquido teñían la superficie y un extraño aroma muy dulce saturaba el ambiente, como una mezcla de flores con miel y tierra húmeda.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Giró en la cama, un catre viejo y no muy cómodo. Se quejó cuando sintió la piel despegarse de la superficie como si hubiera estado allí por mucho tiempo. Vestía ropas ligeras y andaba descalzo. El cabello lo tenía suelto, muy desordenado y demostraba lo mucho que le había crecido desde que se encontraba en Asgard, llegándole más debajo de la mitad de la espalda. Trató de levantarse y las piernas temblaron con fuerza, cayó sentado otra vez en la cama. Gruñó, insistió más por su porfía que por necesidad y el dolor lo volvió a sacudir. No desistió hasta que consiguió otra vez estar de pie. ¡Cómo le dolían los pies! ¿Qué le había sucedido? Buscaba respuestas, mientras se movía cada vez con un poco más de facilidad, su mente recorría toda la historia que había vivido en los últimos días, hasta que llegó a lo sucedido en la caverna.

—Me cargaron —dijo—, ¡Rashell, Méril, los demás! Ellos deben estar por aquí.

Siguió moviéndose por la habitación entre tambaleos. Tuvo que dar unos pasos rápidos para cruzar el cuarto antes de que perdiera el equilibrio y cayó con ambas manos sobre una superficie similar a un escritorio. Jadeó agotado, apenas había conseguido mantenerse en pie dado el intenso dolor.

—Demonios —respiró con dificultad—, me siento como si Akane me hubiera hecho uno de sus "cariñitos" —rió mientras se limpiaba con la manga el sudor que empapaba su rostro—. Maldita cabeza, su pudiera sacármela, ¡me está matando!

Con un último esfuerzo consiguió sentarse sobre otro montículo más pequeño que parecía hacer de banca. Respiró más tranquilo, comenzaba a sentirse mejor de tener el cuerpo erguido. Miró otra vez la habitación.

—Mis cosas, no están —se sintió alarmado—. ¿Dónde está mi espada?

La puerta perfectamente redonda se abrió en dos mitades dando un rápido rechinido. Era pequeña, y el que entró por ella tuvo que inclinarse y también levantar mucho los pies para no tropezar con el borde inferior. Apareció ante él un anciano de extremidades tan delgadas como las ramas viejas de los árboles, vestido con una túnica de hojas y piel con algo de géneros que recordaban alguna vieja gloria de los lujos de Asgard, pero completamente olvidados por los colores desteñidos y los parches que se habían improvisado para mantenerla unida.

— ¡Oh, pero zi ya eztá dezpierto y levantado! —habló el anciano con un extraño acento que a Ranma le costó comprender en un principio, imaginando que eran sus oídos los que también estaban fallando luego del pesado despertar—, La vitalidad de loz jóvenez me zorprende.

Ranma se quedó mudo, parpadeó confundido tratando de comprender la situación al punto de ni siquiera haberse puesto en guardia ante el recién llegado. Tratar de pensar le costó otra punzada de dolor en la cabeza, trató de disimularlo pero el temblor en sus ojos lo delató.

—Mi joven zeñor, ze ve konfuzo.

La túnica del anciano cambiaba notoriamente de color siguiendo los distintos tonos de luz de la habitación, hebras de cuero toscamente cocidas mantenían las distintas telas en su sitio. Las botas eran café y muy arrugadas alrededor de los tobillos escuálidos. Se apoyaba en un largo bastón que más se asemejaba a una rama recién arrancada de un fresno y utilizaba un sombrero sin forma definida, como un trozo de tela arrugado sobre la cabeza de un intenso tono verde donde había algunas ramas y hojas todavía verdes como si en realidad estuvieran vivas. Lo más inquietante de ese misterioso personaje era el rostro enjuto, blanco como un papel y los ojos saltones y afilados que pondría nervioso a cualquiera por esa actitud curiosa, invasiva y muy poco cortés.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y los demás? Dime qué hiciste con mis cosas —Ranma dejó su asiento bruscamente tratando de amenazar al anciano—. Y, ah, ah…

Se tambaleó. Iba a desplomarse cuando el viejo con una agilidad impensada dada su imagen senil y débil tiró el bastón y alcanzó al joven tomándolo por los brazos. Ranma se sintió sostenido con tanta facilidad como si fuera un pequeño niño en brazos de un fuerte adulto.

— ¡kalma, kalma, mi joven zeñor —dijo el anciano casi como una súplica y a la vez en un tono tan servicial que si Ranma lo hubiera notado se habría dado cuenta de que lo trataba como a una persona de gran importancia.

— ¿Cómo que calma? —Se sentía contrariado, débil, adolorido y ofuscado—. Ni siquiera sé dónde me encuentro, además apenas puedo moverme. ¿Y quién diablos eres tú para empezar?

El anciano parpadeó repetidas veces mirándolo con los ojos saltones y algo bizcos.

— ¡Oh!, tan impulzivo, ez komo el niño —se interrumpió así mismo para dar un largo suspiro—. Kuantoz rekuerdoz, ké noztalgia.

Ranma se quedó mudo, sin entender nada de le decía, mientras el extraño anciano reía como si jamás lo hubiese hecho en toda la vida. El joven comenzó a dudar de la cordura de ese viejo.

—Oh, oh —decía entre risas el anciano—, mi joven zeñor no debe temer akí. Akí eztá a zalvo, akí kon el viejo _Lezhy_.

— ¿Lezhy? —Trató de imitar el extraño acento con dificultad—, ¿así es cómo te llamas?

— ¡No, no, azí no! No Lezhy, zino _Lezhy_.

— ¡Eso dije! —respondió impaciente—. Lezh… Lezh… ¡Lezhy!

—No, amo dezir mal. Ya dije, no Lezhy, mi nombre zer _Lezhy_.

Ranma lo pensó un momento.

— ¿No querrás decir _"Leshy"_?

Leshy rió. Ayudó a Ranma a volver a la cama dónde se sentó entregado a la suerte. Si ese viejo era peligroso ya habría estado en problemas, pero pudiendo pensar con un poco más de claridad se había percatado de que quizás se encontraba en casa de ese extraño anciano y que además le debía la vida.

—Dime, Leshy, ¿qué es este lugar?

—Kaza de Lezhy.

— ¿Y dónde es eso exactamente? —insistió con una mirada de pocos amigos.

El viejo rió.

—En valle de Lezhy. Kaza de Lezhy zer lugar kruzando laz montañaz de la antigua Vaniem. Nadie nunka vi kruzar pazo de Vaniem. Vaniem peligrozo, lugar maldito por antiguo rey de Vaniem.

—No me digas —exclamó el joven impaciente—, pues gracias por la oportuna advertencia.

—No hay de ke, amo. Lezhy eztá para zervir.

—Dime, Leshy, ¿tú me salvaste?

El viejo lo miró seriamente. Guardó un momento de silencio antes de responderle.

—Joven llegar muy mal kon Lezhy. Amigoz del joven traerlo, ¿o yo enkontrar a amigoz del joven perdidoz en bozke de Lezhy? ¡Bah! Ya no rekordar, no importa. Amigoz del joven eztar bien, a todoz hozpedar en mi kaza.

Ranma aceptó las palabras de Leshy como sinceras. Además no se sentía del todo bien y apenas podía seguir el ritmo de lo que estaba sucediendo. Inclinó la cabeza apoyándola en una mano, ya no tuvo cuidados en contener un doloroso quejido.

— ¿Qué me sucedió?

—El amo ze kedó zin energía vital. Peligrozo, gran magia divina uzada en tal eztado. Joven amo tener zuerte que Lezhy eztar zerca. De no zer azí amo haber eztirado pata haze díaz.

— ¿Estirado qué?

—Amo haber muerto.

Leshy lo ignoró y se dirigió a la mesa de pócimas. Tomó las botellas rápidamente con una agilidad envidiable, las movía, las remecía mirando el transparente contenido como si estuviera realizando algún concienzudo análisis, luego las desechaba o las mezclaba en una botella que sostenía con la mano izquierda. Era también increíble el contraste entre la destreza con que manejaba las botellas en las manos y la rotunda torpeza con que las tomaba o tiraba en la misma mesa, sin importarle si caían derramando el contenido o si pasaba a llevar otras también desparramándolas por doquier. Al final terminó un compuesto con un líquido de color rosado muy transparente que distorsionaba mágicamente la luz que pasaba a través de la botella. Vio como Leshy posó la otra mano sobre la botella y susurró unas palabras. La pócima cobró un color cobrizo ahora.

—Beba ezto.

Le alcanzó la botella a Ranma. El joven sin soltar su cabeza por el dolor la miró con un ojo cerrado.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Medizina de Lezhy —la respuesta no dejó satisfecho al joven que miró la botella con recelo, a lo que el anciano tuvo que agregar—. Muchaz zuztanziaz zer, pero prinzipalmente kompuezto de hojaz de Yggdrazil. Zalvar vida, dar fuerza vital, prolongar tiempo del joven amo.

— ¿Cura la maldición de Hel? —preguntó con esperanza.

— ¿Amo kreer que maldizión de Hel kauzarle esto? —Leshy suspiró—. No, no zer kura. La kura zana al kuerpo enfermo. No, no exizte kura ke pueda prolongar la vida kuando ézta llega al final.

Ranma lo miró en silencio, comprendió a lo que se refería, o en parte. Recordó la charla que tuvo con la dama Freya el último día que estuvo en el cuartel. Miró el contenido con atención como si quisiera recordar mejor esas palabras. Bebió el contenido.

.

Freya admiraba ante uno de los amplios ventanales la imponente ciudad del Valhalla. Yggdrasil se mecía tan suavemente que la invitaba a olvidarse de las preocupantes que la habían dejado sin dormir.

—Dama Freya, ¿me llamó?

— ¿Ranma?

La señora de la magia de Asgard giró confundida y se sonrojó con fuerza al haber sido atrapada en un profundo momento de distracción.

—Disculpe, golpee varias veces pero no atendía. Quizás no debí entrar —respondió rascándose la cabeza—. Pero como me había citado no pensé que, bueno, mejor me marcho entonces.

— ¡No, espere! Digo, es verdad que lo he convocado.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

— ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la misión?

— ¿Preparativos? —Ranma inclinó la cabeza, cruzó los brazos y con los ojos puestos en el cielo actuó desorientado—, ¿qué misión?

Freya llevó la mano a los labios y se rió con voz cristalina ante la notoria actuación del joven. Ahora estaba segura de que él la había observado desde hacía un tiempo y que supuso que ella estaba preocupada, por lo que trataba de animarla con esa actitud tan despreocupada.

—Gracias —dijo y Ranma al instante recuperó la seriedad—. No es por esos detalles que te he citado.

—Lo supuse.

—Con el tiempo no solamente te has convertido en un joven más apuesto, sino también más listo.

La forma en que fue observado hizo que Ranma se sonrojara. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios de manera tan directa y sincera.

— ¿No te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? —continuó la dama.

— ¿Qué?

La dama volvió a reír ante la inocencia del joven que había saltado en su sitio ante la propuesta que lo atrapó completamente indefenso.

—Dama Freya, usted sabe, estoy comprometido.

—No me digas —respondió indiferente.

Ella se le acercó peligrosamente, en cada paso contorneaba las piernas y enarbolaba un giro con las caderas que no dejó indiferente al joven que sintió el peligro otra vez sobre su casta vida.

—Dama Freya, la misión, me decía algo sobre la misión.

— ¿Qué misión? —Ella lo empujó contra los estantes de libros. Avanzó sin detenerse y él retrocedió tratando de disimular una tranquilidad que ya no tenía.

Cuando se vio arrinconado trató de pensar en deslizarse por uno de los lados, pero Freya se le adelantó astutamente estirando los brazos y descansándolos sobre los hombros del joven. Con las manos se desordenó los mechones de oro cuando una sonrisa traviesa se posó en los labios pequeños y sonrosados que se encontraban peligrosamente cerca de los del joven. Ranma sudó, trataba de pensar en lo más frío que recordara: las montañas de Jotumheim, Akane con su mazo en la mano, la abuela de Shampoo en traje de baño.

—Dama Freya.

— ¿Sí? —respondió taciturna cuando jugaba con los mechones del cabello de Ranma inquietándolo más si eso era posible.

— ¿No está un poco… eh… cerca?

—Oh, ¿te molesta? —Freya se acercó un poco más, prácticamente el joven podía sentir aquel prominente par de grandes y suaves encantos de la dama presionando su pecho con total descaro—. ¿Así está mejor?

— ¡Dama Freya, por favor!

Ella no lo escuchó y comenzó a deslizar un dedo por la mejilla de Ranma.

—Te… Te… Tengo novia.

— ¿Aha?

—Y… ¡y un hija!

—La paternidad es un rasgo tan varonil —se acercó al oído de Ranma susurrándole con ternura—, me encanta.

— ¡Suficiente!

Ranma la tomó por los hombros y la separó bruscamente. Freya se sonrojó más por la sorpresa que nada con el rostro redondeado como el de una niña atrapada robando galletas. Ranma seguía allí con los brazos estirados, los ojos cerrados y el rostro inclinado hacia un costado. Ella reaccionó mirándolo con ternura, levantó la mano empuñada dándose un suave golpe en la frente y se separó como si se reprendiera así misma por algo. Ranma abrió un ojo con mucho recelo, luego los dos, la vio de espaldas alejándose de él con pasos lentos y toda la elegancia que volvía a demostrar, aquella que perdía únicamente en presencia de Ranma actuando de forma infantil, aunque eso el joven no lo sabía creyéndola siempre así de traviesa.

—Dama Freya, yo…

—Soy la señora de la magia de Asgard. Grandes héroes y dioses han deseado este cuerpo, incluso Odín osó tratar de hacerme una vez su concubina, cosa que mi hermano impidió. ¿Y tú me rechazas? —No se escuchó molesta, tampoco triste, lo dijo todo con una calma e indiferencia tales que parecía encontrarse en otro lugar. Apoyó la mano y la frente en el vidrio del ventanal. Suspiró—. Y a pesar de toda mi riqueza y títulos, envidio la vida de una simple jovencita mortal —dijo en un ligero susurro que el joven no pudo escuchar.

Ranma no sabía qué hacer. Siempre era molestado por las bromas de la dama Freya, pero nunca la había visto así tan pensativa. Aquel Ranma que no soportaba ver a una mujer triste o llorar reapareció en ese momento. Miró hacia un lado luego al otro. Se acercó a ella lentamente.

—Dama Freya.

— ¿Sí?

Ranma tomó la mano de la diosa y la obligó a girar. Ella se dejó llevar como si todavía no se diera cuenta de lo sucedido. Cuando él besó suavemente la mano de Freya con una cortesía tal que viera y aprendiera de Belenus.

—Gracias por toda su preocupación. Le prometo que regresaremos bien. Le ruego que no tema más por este asunto, déjelo todo en mis manos.

— ¿Qué?

Ranma no la miró a los ojos, pero en ese momento hubiese visto a la gran señora de la magia convertida en una simple chiquilla sonrojada y contrariada hasta haber perdido toda la máscara que siempre portaba. Ranma soltó su mano y se retiró haciendo una reverencia.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Freya continuó mirando el lugar por donde se había marchado el joven, con una mano en la mejilla y la otra estirada todavía en el aire sintiendo aún la calidez de los labios de aquel muchacho. Se miró la mano y rió sin poder contenerse.

—Ranma Saotome, eres verdaderamente un hombre muy peligroso —siguió riendo dándose cuenta de que a pesar de los siglos, era la primera vez que sentía una emoción capaz de hacerle temblar las piernas. Recordó entonces que no le había dicho aquello tan importante que necesitaba recordarle, contrariada por su propia torpeza la dama corrió tras él.

Ranma caminó por el pasillo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¿Qué hice ahora? De seguro me molestará más que antes. ¡Y si Akane se entera! Espera, pero si no he hecho nada malo. Se miró en un espejo que había en la pared del pasillo como tantos muebles que adornaban ese lugar—. ¡Idiota! —se golpeó con fuerza la cabeza contra la pared.

— ¡Ranma! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Dama Freya?

Ranma saltó doblando las piernas con los brazos hacia atrás asustado.

— ¿Por qué te estás golpeando la…? —La mirada de Freya pasó desde la confusión a la traviesa malicia—. Oh, oh, ¡Oh!

— ¿Qué, qué sucede ahora?

— ¿No me digas que te estás arrepintiendo de lo que acaba de suceder entre nosotros?

—Pero si no ha sucedido nada entre nosotros.

— ¡Cómo! ¿Después de todo esto te arrepientes de mí? ¿Es porque soy una mujer mayor, es eso?

—Parece que ya se siente mejor —dijo algo molesto al notar el renovado ánimo de Freya, especialmente al molestarlo.

— ¡Ranma! —el joven saltó ante la autoritaria voz de la dama. La diosa se acercó a él y tomando sus manos se mostró sumisa, sonrojada con los ojos humedecidos por la emoción. Ranma no cayó en el juego esta vez, sabía que estaba actuando y no cambió su rostro molesto y cansado—. Ranma, ¿acaso ahora me niegas?

—Yo no he hecho ¡nada!

—Ah —Freya retrocedió asustada. Ranma reconoció al instante otros de los "personajes" de la dama, la de la mujer abusada y sometida—, ¿por qué me tratas así, yo que lo doy todo por ti? Inclusive "eso".

Ranma se sonrojó con fuerza.

— ¡Qué está hablando!

La dama puso sus manos en las mejillas y sonrojada actuó como una chica dulce e inocente muy turbada. Una puerta entre ellos se abrió de golpe. Apareció Méril fuertemente sonrojado mirándolos a ambos, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Lo… ¡lo siento!

—Méril, espera.

—Oh, joven Llewelyn. Vaya, esta situación es un poco inoportuna —la dama también se vio contrariada al ser descubierta actuando fuera de su habitual forma de ser, tratando de salvar lo insalvable de su desplomada imagen—. Espero que sepa ser silencioso al respecto sobre nuestra intimidad.

Méril los miró de forma extraña, luego se dirigió a Ranma.

—Nunca imaginé esto de ti, Ranma.

— ¡Pero si no he hecho nada, lo juro!

—Ranma, ya no lo niegues —la dama volvió a actuar como una chiquilla tímida y enamorada—. Tienes que tomar responsabilidad por lo que has hecho —dijo mirando hacia otro lado como si en verdad se sintiera avergonzada.

Los ojos de Méril se abrieron como platos y Ranma se golpeó la frente con fuerza enfurecido.

Minutos después Freya y Ranma se encontraban otra vez solos en un amplio balcón en lo más alto del cuartel. La dama se encontraba apoyada contra la baranda mirando el atardecer. Los cabellos dorados se mecían con fuerza ante los caprichos del viento. Ranma se encontraba molesto, pero al verla se relajó. ¿Estaría actuando de nuevo? No lo sabía, pero aquella Freya tan disciplinada, fría y lejana que se mostraba ante todos, o aquella elegante y grácil con que enamoraba a los incautos que le prometían eterna devoción ya no estaba allí. Tampoco se encontraba la Freya acosadora que lo molestaba en todo momento. No, en ese instante vio una chica común y corriente, muy enérgica y alegre que sonreía al cielo. Cuando actuaba como la señora de la magia se podían sentir los siglos de experiencia y potestad que la hacía ver muy mayor, pero ahora a los ojos de Ranma, Freya no se veía más que como una chica de la edad de Kasumi quizás. El joven llevó una mano a su mentón pensando, ¿no sería acaso que Freya siempre se veía así, pero era la actitud con que todos la trataban la que la hacía también tan distante? ¿Quién era realmente Freya Yngvi?

"Incluso Odín osó tratar de hacerme una vez su concubina."

Ranma reaccionó al percatarse del horrible parecido que había entre ambos, ahora que sabía que ella debió haber vivido siempre a la defensiva, teniendo a muchos que querían hacerse dueños de su vida. ¿Cuántas veces él tenía que defenderse de las intenciones de un montón de chicas que querían obligarlo a enamorarse contra su voluntad? ¿No eran acaso muy similares?

El joven caminó apoyándose también en la baranda al lado de ella. La dama sonreía, se la veía relajada y feliz, como si por un solo instante en todo el tiempo del universo ella podía ser simplemente Freya.

—Lo siento. No me había dado cuenta de lo solitario que puede ser este lugar. Estoy acostumbrado a sentirme solo rodeado de mucha gente, sé lo mal que se puede sentir uno así.

—Gracias.

Cuando la miró ella sonreía, pero su sonrisa era contradicha por las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

—Eh, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Sí. Ahora sí —se inclinó apoyando los codos en la baranda y las manos en el rostro, sin dejar de llorar ni reír a la vez—, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. Ranma, eres la primera persona que me hace sentir así de relajada desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera con mi hermano podía sentir ya así. Te lo agradezco.

Ranma avergonzado se rascó la cabeza.

—Pero yo no he hecho nada.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Has hecho más de lo que imaginas. Ranma, necesitaba decirte algo muy importante.

Ranma también se inclinó sobre la baranda descansando en los brazos.

—Escucho.

—Es sobre tu maldición.

— ¿Ahora quiere acosar también a mi forma femenina?

Freya lo miró por un segundo espantada, su sonrojo fue real e intenso. Rió cuando se dio cuenta de que Ranma se estaba burlando de ella.

—Me has atrapado —siguió riéndose hasta que las lágrimas cesaron—. Ah, Ranma, como me gustaría que fuera algo tan simple como eso. No, me refiero a tu otra maldición, aquella que contrajiste cuando destruiste a la malévola de Jezi Baba Yaga.

Ahora era Ranma el que adoptó una actitud seria mirando el atardecer.

—Sé que no me va a gustar, ¿cierto?

El rostro de Freya fue tan honesto como nunca antes la había visto así.

—Ranma, sé que te parecerá raro que te diga esto, pero antes de continuar, ¿podría considerarte no como un subordinado, o como una diosa debe tratar a un mortal según las estúpidas leyes de Asgard, sino como a un amigo?

El joven se mostró profundamente sorprendido, sus ojos lo revelaron, pero no dejó de mirar el atardecer.

—Sí, si usted me concede lo mismo, dama Freya.

—No me trates así. Recuerda, amigos. Dime sólo Freya.

—Bien, "Freya" —Ranma se sintió ligeramente incómodo con ese trato tan informal dada la costumbre, pero a la diosa parecía provocarle todo lo contrario—, dime de qué se trata eso que me ibas a contar desde un principio.

—No te va a hacer muy feliz.

—Cosas peores me han sucedido.

—No lo creo.

—Me creerías si te comenzara a contar.

Ella suspiró con una agridulce mezcla de emociones.

—Cómo me gustaría haber tenido ese tiempo para charlar, Ranma.

Ranma no comprendería hasta mucho después, ya cuando fuera demasiado tarde, la implicancia de las palabras de la diosa. Porque lo que ella le narró a continuación lo preocuparía demasiado como para pensar en las sutilezas ocultas tras un suspiro durante el atardecer.

.

Terminó de beber la extraña pócima. Era dulce como la miel mezclada con la desagradable picazón en la garganta que dejaba el jarabe para la tos, pero con la consistencia del agua.

—Mi joven amo ze ziente bien.

—Sí. ¡Vaya, claro que sí! Esta cosa es milagrosa. Leshy, es verdad que no te conozco pero algo me hace suponer que sabes muy bien lo que me pasa.

El anciano no respondió, tardó un momento en asentir.

— ¿Es posible que lo que tengo no sea una maldición de Hel?

Leshy respiró lentamente como si tratara de pensar en alguna respuesta, al final expulsó todo el aire y se movió lleno de energía.

—Haze mal kedarze en tal ozkuridad. Vamoz, vamoz, joven amo. Nezezita un poko de aire.

—Leshy —insistió el joven no queriendo que el anciano se marchara sin responder—, sé que no me conoces tampoco, pero te puedo asegurar que estoy cansado de que la gente siempre me oculte las cosas. Me estoy muriendo, lo niegue o no, eso es lo que me pasa —Ranma apretó los puños arrugando con fuerza el pantalón de hilo—. Si es una maldición que contraje cuando luché contra la bruja de Baba Yaga o lo que sea, eso me está matando lentamente. La dama… —Guardó un momento de silencio. Cuando recordó aquella última tarde en el cuartel se sintió incómodo de llamarla de esa forma tan lejana de nuevo, por lo que se corrigió a sí mismo—, Freya. Freya me contó todo lo que pasaría con mi cuerpo, pero ella tampoco sabía la razón y dudó también de que Hel pudiese hacerme esto. Tú pareces saber más, tus medicinas hicieron lo que la magia de Freya no pudo, calmar el malestar de mi cuerpo, devolverme un poco las fuerzas. Por favor, te lo suplico —se veía realmente desesperado como para suplicar a un desconocido—, dime lo que tengo.

—Amo, zi fueze una maldizión de eza kría taimada de Hel, zería muy zenzillo kurarte.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que tengo? ¡Leshy, demonios, por favor contéstame!

—Nada, nada ze puede hazer kuando la vida ze termina. Ez tu tiempo. No zé por ké, Lezhy también ignora la kauza, pero el tiempo del joven amo ze termina komo la flor del kampo.

— ¿Mi tiempo, qué significa eso?

—Ez komo zi el tiempo del amo nunka fueze deztinado a zer máz ke ezto dezde el día de zu nazimiento.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que iba a morir desde un principio? ¿Qué no es una maldición? Un momento, ¿me estoy muriendo como si ya fuese un viejo o algo así?

—No zé ké le hizizte al deztino para ke él kiera akabar tan pronto kontigo, joven amo.

— ¡Tiene que haber alguna cura!

—Lezhy ya te dijo, no hay kura kuando no exizte una enfermedad. Tú no eztáz enfermo, zolamente te estáz muriendo.

—"Solamente me estoy muriendo" —repitió con sentida ironía—. Claro, como si fuera tan sencillo de entender —inclinó el rostro arrugando otra vez los pantalones con la fuerte presión de las manos—. Me estoy muriendo —repitió con un terror que ensombreció su corazón.

—No uzez magia —dijo Lezhy—. La magia ze alimenta del ezpíritu, la tuya al revéz eztá zozteniendo a tu ezpíritu. Debizte morir haze mucho, pero eza poka magia ke te keda zoporta la delikada unión entre tu alma y tu kuerpo. Kuando la magia ze akabe…

—Moriré —Ranma torció los labios—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me queda exactamente?

Leshy sacudió la cabeza negándolo.

—Zólo el deztino lo zabe.

.

La casa de Leshy era un lugar extraño. Ranma creía haberlo visto todo ya con Asgard, pero en ese sitio se podía respirar una magia más antigua que los castillos y los muros de la capital de los dioses. La casa entera era el tronco de un gran árbol, con ventanas, puertas y balcones por toda la superficie tan desordenados como el mismo interior de la estructura. Coronaba una planicie sobre una loma rodeada por los árboles más verdes que creyó ver en toda su vida, rodeado a su vez el bosque por un manto blanco y por las altas y frías montañas donde las nubes se ocultaban entre las salientes. El paisaje era húmedo y sobrecogedor, frío pero también silencioso. Era como si ningún ser humano jamás hubiera pisado ese suelo. Aquel silencio inquietante que sintió antes de cruzar bajo la montaña allí se hacía más intenso. No había vida ni grande ni pequeña a excepción de los árboles y matorrales. No cantaban las aves, no se movía la tierra por los insectos, allí no existía nada más que los árboles, que eran igual de misteriosos percibiéndose cada uno de ellos tan antiguos y duros como la piedra de la montaña.

Del otro extremo del bosque divisó una caída de agua y el efervescente vapor cubriendo gran cantidad de árboles dificultándosele distinguir algo con claridad.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?

—El valle de Lezhy.

Ranma no insistió, con lo poco que llevaba de conocer a ese viejo supuso de inmediato que no podría sonsacarle nada más. Juntos en un balcón de la casa pudo ver a sus hombres allá abajo en la planicie alrededor de la casa.

Orrish y Kertos cortaban leña como compitiendo quién lo hacía más rápido. Méril corría entre ellos y la casa cargando todos los leños que se acumulaban con bastante desesperación. En otro lado del jardín Dante, André y Sergus discutían haciéndose trampas en un nuevo juego de cartas que acababan de inventar.

Rashell, apartado del resto, miró a Ranma en el balcón. Trataba de dormir una siesta recostado sobre un tronco más pequeño tirado a un costado de la casa, pero el ruido de sus compañeros lo tenía bastante molesto.

— ¿Mi zeñor, guzta de mi humilde hogar?

—Pensé que en Asgard lo había visto todo —dijo con auténtica admiración.

— ¡Ranma, Ranma, aquí! —gritó Méril cuando lo vio en una de sus carreras. Los demás hombres, atendiendo, alzaron la mano para saludarlo con alegría.

Ranma alzó el brazo para responderles con la misma jovialidad. Los hombres entonces siguieron cada uno en lo suyo ignorándolo por completo. El joven teniente se quedó con el brazo en alto cuando recordó la situación en la que se encontraba, tembló la mano conteniendo su ira.

—Y pensar que estaba preocupado por ellos —dijo cerrando los ojos con una forzada sonrisa—, pero se ve que se lo han pasado muy bien en mi ausencia. Si parecen un montón de niños en un día de campo.

—Oh, zí, ahora ke lo menziona. Ez komo si fueze ayer ke veía al pekeño Freyr korrer por ezta planizie.

Ranma asintió.

—Debió ser… ¡espera! ¿Conoces a Freyr? Eh, ¿Leshy?

El viejo había desaparecido y lo único que Ranma vio fue la puerta del balcón terminar de cerrarse. Se quedó un segundo pensativo. Reaccionó con fuerza.

— ¡No vas a escapar! Ahora sé que tienes algo que ver en todo esto, viejo, tú y ese malnacido de Freyr, estoy seguro. ¡Ven acá!

Corrió tras el anciano enfurecido, tarde recordó la debilidad que sentía que lo hizo apoyarse contra la pared. A pesar de ello trató de avanzar forzadamente por el irregular pasillo tan complejo como un laberinto. Freyr tenía que saberlo. Desde un principio el manipulador dios tenía que haber sabido sobre su estado actual en el que se encontraba al borde de la muerte sin ninguna razón aparente. La misión a ese lugar para recuperar un tesoro perdido que Freyr dejó atrás, los mapas que Rashell copió de los libros del dios que los llevaron por ese peligroso paso, la presencia salvadora y a la vez afortunada de Leshy y ¡ahora se enteraba que ese maldito de Freyr sí había estado allí en su infancia! Eran demasiadas coincidencias para que incluso Ranma, siendo tan despreocupado, las pasara por alto.

Rashell con un ojo abierto vio la escena del balcón y sonrió con tristeza.

—Ranma, amigo, finalmente te enterarás de algunas cosas interesantes. Espero que para entonces puedas perdonarme.

Giró sobre sí mismo tratando de acurrucarse con la capa.

.

Descendió por espirales de escaleras que no parecían tener final. A cada vuelta en una esquina parecía poder ver la sombra del anciano. Mientras más se movía más facilidad sentía para controlar su propio cuerpo. Pronto pensó que se encontraba por debajo del nivel del suelo, la madera de las paredes se sintió fría y húmeda y comenzó a ceder en partes a un sueño de piedra entre las raíces. Se sintió desorientado, ¿qué tan profunda podía llegar a ser esa casa?

Dobló en una esquina y el pasillo se abrió en uno más ancho y glamoroso. La madera que rodeaba la pared tomó formas caprichosas donde no podía distinguir si eran simples extensiones al azar creadas por la naturaleza o figuras humanas de formas muy básicas, como imágenes de una cultura primitiva. Cuando sintió que se acercaba a algún tipo de santuario sintió los pies descalzos sobre una alfombra muy tupida y cálida.

— ¿Qué demonios es este sitio?

El pasillos e amplio y amplio transformándose en una especie de catedral subterránea creada únicamente de madera natural. Muebles y bancas a los lados de la alfombra también parecían ser uno solo con el suelo, teniendo formas curvas e irregulares como si fueran de cera derretida, pero se trataba de sólida madera. Los cristales mágicos que iluminaban ese lugar eran largos y afilados como velas, de muchos colores que iban desde el ámbar hasta el verde esmeralda, pasando por el topacio, el cuarzo y el rubí. Todos los cristales parecían estar sostenidos sobre puntas de madera que simulaban las olas del mar, también de una forma que no sabía si era casualidad o intencional creación de un artista. Abrió una puerta y entró en una sala más grande. Ahora sí creía encontrarse dentro de una especie de iglesia o algo similar. El final del pasillo alfombrado, columnas, bancas de madera y los cristales alrededor era un gran vitral que ocupaba casi toda la pared iluminado con gran intensidad. Ranma sintió que se encontraba ante la luz del sol a través de los exquisitamente elaborados vitrales. Pero luego pensó que era imposible que se tratara del sol encontrándose bajo tierra. Aquella deducción lo puso en guardia. Se acercó lentamente a los vitrales. Una plataforma elevada separada por cuatro peldaños era todo lo que lo separaba del vitral. Más cerca podo comprobar que en el centro de los vitrales cruzados por delgadas líneas curvas de madera simulando ser una pared con muchas ventanas era una gran puerta de roble. El diseño de los vitrales era inquietante, lo que en un principio creía una mezcla de colores sin sentido eran en realidad distintas escenas de algún momento del pasado. Cada ventana contaba una historia distinta, pero para el joven Ranma sólo eran imágenes sin sentido.

La puerta llamó poderosamente más su atención que el resto de la fastuosa sala. Tenía grabados en oro de una lengua que no reconoció de ninguna de las que había visto antes en Asgard, pero que sintió extrañamente familiar. La puerta era cubierta por un gran grabado, en la parte inferior se veía un gran número de gente, una masa sin fin, todos con los brazos en alto como si clamaran por algo. El cielo se veía como si se estuviera quebrando como un vidrio. En el centro había una estrella representada por una gema de gran tamaño y dos gemas más pequeñas que creyó dos soles la rodeaban una a cada lado, una era blanca y la otra era negra.

Bajo la gema del centro había una hendidura con la forma perfecta de una mano extendida. Ranma se sintió atraído por esa puerta, alzó la mano y la acercó temblorosa a la hendidura. Tragó con dificultad. Rozó con los dedos la fría superficie. La retiró rápidamente antes de colocarla.

— ¿Qué estoy pensando, acaso ya no tengo suficientes problemas como para meterte en más?

De pronto se le apareció la imagen de Akane en la cabeza con las manos en la cintura mirándolo intensamente con gran reproche. Suspiró profundamente.

—Mejor regreso, en alguna otra parte tiene que estar ese viejo.

Dio algunos pasos en sentido contrario, cuando llegó a los peldaños.

—Aunque pensándolo mejor, es mi deber como teniente realizar un reconocimiento táctico de la zona —dijo golpeando una mano empuñada contra la palma como si hubiese dado en el clavo. Regresó a prisa, lo pensó un momento. Akane se le volvió a aparecer en la cabeza, un recuerdo de la chica más enojada que antes recriminándolo por aquellas oportunidades en que "accidentalmente y no por su culpa" las cosas le salían mal. Eso en vez de detenerlo ahora lo incentivó.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo —le respondió a su propia conciencia en forma de su querida, bastante centrada y casi siempre con la razón prometida. La que ante sus palabras le sacó la lengua para luego hacerle un notorio desprecio. Ranma gruñó y agitó la mano en el aire como si quisiera desvanecer esos molestos pensamientos.

Se acercó a la puerta, respiró profundamente, miró en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera observando, sólo después recordó algo avergonzado que se encontraba solo. Al final dejó de tener excusas y posó la mano rápidamente cerrando los ojos.

Nada ocurrió.

Abrió un ojo, miró con desconfianza, luego abrió el otro. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza desordenando su ya suelto y agitado cabello largo.

—Qué estupidez. Mejor me largo de aquí.

Quiso girar para marcharse cuando el brazo lo detuvo. Sintió la mano pegada a la puerta. Tiró de ella con más fuerza. No salió. Ranma comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso. Volvió a intentarlo y no cedió ni un centímetro. Apoyó un pie en la puerta y quiso jalar el brazo hasta casi sentir que se le desprendería pero nada sucedió, la puerta se había quedado con su mano.

—Bien, comienzo a preocuparme. ¡No te atrevas a decirme que me lo dijiste! —gritó al aire. Siguió forcejeando y en mal momento recordó lo débil que se encontraba. Se sintió algo mareado.

—Esto no está bien. ¡Leshy, Leshy estás por aquí! ¡Rashell, Méril, alguien! —golpeó la puerta con la mano libre—. Qué demonios estoy pensando, por supuesto que no hay nadie aquí.

Un sonido mecánico escuchó provenir de la puerta. Se sintió inquieto. Acercó la cabeza a la superficie apoyándole, para quedar con la oreja pegada y tratar de escuchar otra vez aquello. Un crujido más fuerte que el anterior lo hizo saltar y despegarse rápidamente de la puerta hasta tirar otra vez del brazo. Una intensa luz dorada rodeó la mano, luego siguió por todas las líneas y contornos de la puerta. Ranma sintió una brisa cálida sobre el rostro.

Luego las imágenes comenzaron a cobrar vida cuando eran tocadas por la luz, dejaron de ser simples grabados en madera sino que podía ver y escuchar a los miles de hombres y mujeres gemir, suplicar, pedir por una ayuda que no llegaba. Dejó de ver las siluetas de madera, ahora veía valles desolados, ciudades destruidas, torres que se desplomaban entre llamas negras que consumían la tierra y abrían oscuros e interminables abismos. La luz en el cielo era toda la esperanza de esa gente. Vio los dos soles, no eran soles, ahora lo comprendió, eran dos lunas tan distintas entre sí como el día y la noche, una blanca e intensa que parecía ser más un pequeño planeta cubierto de nubes y nieve; la otra era roja y negra, con ríos como la sangre, arena y oscuridad. Se veían tan cerca como nunca estaría la luna cerca de la tierra. Vio vientos de polvo rojo y venenoso asolar los campos, quemar los cultivos, matar a los animales.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué es esto? —La conciencia de Ranma viajaba entre la realidad en la sala cada vez más iluminada por la puerta y las imágenes que lo invadían hasta creer estar en otro lugar presenciando aquel mundo en su final.

Veía familias aplastadas por los escombros de las que antes debieron ser hermosas capitales. Barcos que cruzaban los cielos trataban de rescatar a los refugiados, pero eran quemadas por las intensas llamas que caían como la lluvia. Las que escapaban del fuego eran atrapadas por horrendas sombras que emergían desde los abismos. Sintió un vacío devorarlo por dentro cuando veía a esas sombras, las naves eran partidas en dos y sus tripulantes engullidos por las bestias y el vacío. Los gritos de terror inundaron su mente.

La luz de la sala en las profundidades de la casa de Leshy se volvió tan intensa que llenó cada rincón. Ranma dio un grito de terror llamando con desesperación el nombre de sus amigos. Dejó de sentir el cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos se vio volando como un ave por lugares que hasta ese momento le eran desconocidos, llevado por el aire como el éter.

Ya no quería estar allí, volando por sobre toda la destrucción y el dolor de esa gente. Cosas horribles vio que vaciaron su alma de toda alegría.

Al final se detuvo en una ciudad, la más hermosa que pudiera haber imaginado, grande como un país, pero también otra víctima de la destrucción que asolaba a todo ese mundo y sintió gran pena, como si se tratara de su propio hogar.

En el interior del palacio principal de esa ciudad una mujer corría por los pasillos. Las naves como barcos que cruzaban el firmamento se elevaban por centenas oscureciendo los cielos enrojecidos. Elevándose buscando una salvación tan escasa como el tiempo que les quedaba de vida. La mujer vestía como una reina, de cabellos oscuros y ojos profundos. Gritaba el nombre de alguien, se la veía al borde de las lágrimas y la desesperación.

Ranma se detuvo donde un pequeño niño esperaba en medio de los escombros que caían a su alrededor. El niño sostenía contra su pecho a un pequeño animal, parecía una ardilla, estaba asustado. El niño de cabellos dorados y ojos azules saltó cuando escuchó su nombre en labios de su madre que finalmente había dado con él.

— ¡Freyr, Freyr!, por los señores del sol, ¿dónde te habías metido?

— ¿Mamá?

.

_**Continuará.**_


	18. Capítulo 14: La descendiente de Narami

**XIV**

**La descendiente de Narami**

.

Millia se mostró desconfiada. Cerró los ojos para tratar de asimilar lo que ella le proponía con tanto entusiasmo. La brisa agitó la larga cabellera de plata. Los abrió para volver a prestarle atención.

—No estoy segura, dama Nina. Todavía es demasiado pronto. Quizás en unos meses, tal vez…

— ¿Meses? ¿Qué acaso estás ciega? —Nina respondió con inusitada fuerza—. No me digas que no viste lo de esta mañana.

—Pero.

—Nada de inútiles excusas. Ella estará más que lista, te lo aseguro.

Dejó caer los hombros. La enérgica actitud de Nina no conseguía más que despertarle nuevas aprensiones, a pesar de ello no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para contradecirla.

— ¿Lo estará realmente?

La valquiria respondió con una entusiasta sonrisa. Dejó de escuchar el resto de argumentos con que Nina trataba de defender con terquedad su idea. Bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles de la escuela Furinkan, apartadas del reto de los estudiantes, Millia observó los distintos grupos de chicos y chicas que se reunían, hablaban, jugaba, reían y se quejaban. Sonrió complacida olvidándose por un momento de sus preocupaciones. Cuando volvió a atender a Nina ella no había terminado su sermón. Asintió un par de veces como para tratar de aparentar que le prestaba atención. Miró otra vez el jardín y ahora sus ojos se posaron en el edificio, cuando la vio a ella cerca de la ventana del salón.

—Akane.

—Ella está más lista que nunca para recibir una buena instrucción.

Millia dio un respingo agitando los hombros cuando percibió que la valquiria había terminado de hablar y esperaba una respuesta. No necesitó pensarlo demasiado como para encontrar una buena excusa.

— ¿Y cómo lo haremos? Ninguna de las dos está capacitada como maestra… —sus palabras fueron extinguidas por la llama en la mirada de Nina—. Dama Nina, ¿no me diga que usted piensa en entrenarla?

Nina se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a asentir mientras respondía.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es una gran responsabilidad. ¡Quién mejor que yo para hacerme cargo de esa torpe muchacha! Nina Dalange, la más bella, audaz, talentosa, fuerte guerrera y prodigiosa valquiria. ¡Akane tendrá a la mejor maestra de todo Asgard! Haré de ella toda una leyenda.

—Dioses ampárenos.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

Millia retrocedió nerviosa.

—No, nada, nada, únicamente pensaba en voz alta.

Nina la observó por un momento con algo de desconfianza. Entonces la ignoró y siguió riendo maquinando sus propias alocadas intenciones de una forma tan ruidosa que alertó a los alumnos de los alrededores avergonzando a Millia. En el poco tiempo que llevaban en la escuela Nina Dalange se había hecho más que conocida, en todo un problema tanto para Millia como para Akane. Holgazaneaba en clases, se saltaba las horas, amenazaba a los maestros, golpeaba a los chicos que trataban de acercarse mucho a ella. Se había vuelto la imagen viviente de una chica criminal y rebelde sin siquiera tener idea de lo que significaba eso.

No obstante, como era acostumbrado dentro de la casi nada sensata y masoquista población masculina, mientras más se los castigaba más parecían adorar a esta nueva diosa del Furinkan, volviéndola bastante popular y reemplazando lentamente a la ahora muy tranquila, más madura y centrada Akane cuando se tenía que repartir algún justo castigo dentro de la escuela. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Millia se levantó y silenciosamente se alejó del lugar dejándola sola con su risa maniática.

**.**

Akane no dejaba de mirar por la ventana del salón de clases. Durante el receso no se había movido ni un centímetro de su puesto, ni siquiera para comer algo. Las chicas la observaban a una distancia prudente cuchicheando entre ellas, sin dejar de mirarla. Al final una de las chicas se animó a acercársele siendo animada por el resto.

Sayuri se acercó a Akane, estando al lado de la chica miró hacia atrás buscando a las demás. Ellas le hicieron gestos de ánimo y coraje. Suspiró hondamente. Adoptó la mejor sonrisa que tenía y le habló.

—Akane.

No la escuchó. Insistió.

—Eh, Akane.

— ¿Sí? —respondió taciturna con la mano en el mentón, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. Parecía perdida en un hermoso cúmulo de nubes.

—Bueno, las chicas y yo pensábamos hacer algo juntas y, bueno, si quisieras acompañarnos.

—No puedo, tengo que hacer —respondió desanimadamente, como si en realidad ni siquiera hubiese escuchado a su amiga—. Quizás más adelante.

Sayuri buscó con los ojos al resto de las chicas, ellas respondieron con el mismo desaliento. Pero cuando quiso regresar, ellas la empujaron de regreso entre fuertes cuchicheos. Otra vez estaba de pie al lado de Akane.

— ¿Y si vamos a la heladería?

—No, gracias, no puedo.

Hizo enojados gestos a las chicas. Yuka le respondió moviendo las manos como si se tratara de un código a señas. Sayuri asintió.

—Hay una nueva película en cartelera.

—Mejor otro día.

Sayuri no pensaba darse por vencida.

— ¡Ah! Qué torpe soy, olvidaba que tienes que ir por Iris después de la escuela. Lo siento, Akane. ¿Te parece si te acompañamos? Es un amor, no sabes cuánto quisiéramos verla otra vez. Qué suerte tienes de tener una hija como ella. ¿Podríamos?

—Tal vez, no lo sé.

Sayuri se rindió. Nada parecía animarla y terminó por regresar al grupo donde todas guardaron silencio. Sabían lo mucho Akane adoraba a su hija adoptiva, y que eso tampoco la hiciera reaccionar era más que preocupante. En ese instante Millia apareció en el salón y se llevó un gran susto cuando Sayuri, Yuka y el resto la rodearon apenas la vieron.

—Millia, ¿dónde te habías metido? —la reprendió Yuka.

No supo cómo responder y parpadeó confundida.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —agregó Sayuri.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó nerviosa.

Sayuri no respondió pero indicó con el dedo en la dirección de Akane.

—Ya veo.

—Tú vives con ella, ¿no sabes acaso que puede haberle sucedido? No ha hablando en todo el día, ni siquiera le prestó atención a las clases. ¿Habrá sabido algo de Ranma?

—Quizás discutieron por teléfono —agregó Yuka—, o tal vez se enteró de que Ranma ya tiene a otra prometida en el extranjero.

— ¡Eso nunca!

Retrocedieron asustadas ante la repentina reacción de Millia. Ella se sonrojó e inclinó la cabeza avergonzada.

—No, no es nada de eso. Estoy segura.

La forma tan apasionada en que defendió a Ranma fue porque se sintió dolida de que pensaran eso cuando el joven arriesgaba su vida en Asgard. Lamentó no poder decirles la verdad para defender la honra del chico. Además de aquella gran admiración que sentía por él que le costaba mucho esfuerzo ocultar.

Yuka y Sayuri se miraron entre sí con complicidad. La última tomó la palabra.

— ¿Y por qué no tratas de animarla?

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Eres la que mejor la conoce ahora —dijo Yuka con un ligero tono de resentimiento que rápidamente disimuló con una sonrisa—. No sé, podrías pensar en algo. Cuando Ranma andaba por aquí era fácil saber lo que le sucedía, el culpable siempre era él, pero ahora no tenemos pista alguna.

—Lo intentaré —respondió con mayor seguridad. Desde un principio esa era su intención al llegar al salón por lo que no tuvo complicaciones. Miró a su silenciosa amiga sintiendo gran pena y cariño.

.

Nina Dalange seguía sola bajo la sombra del árbol. De brazos cruzados meditaba con mucho esfuerzo en el problema que tenían entre manos, aquel llamado "Akane". Esperaba también el término del descanso pero no tenía muchos deseos de ir tampoco, así que pensar en ese problema le servía de excusa perfecta. Miró a las chicas correr, reír y jugar y se sintió invadida por una extraña nostalgia. El país de los dioses era hermoso, pero el mundo mortal no se quedaba atrás. Era verdad que no abundaba la magia, no había un árbol gigante sobre las ciudades, ni criaturas místicas sobrevolando los cielos. Pero había paz y libertad, las dos cosas más preciadas del universo que en Asgard mismo constituían un lujo y no un derecho de la gente.

Cada día se sorprendía más con la osadía de los humanos, siempre queriendo perfeccionar sus leyes imperfectas, buscando tratados de paz para apaciguar las guerras que comenzaron por la propia negligencia de sus líderes. Tan ambiguos que era difícil saber si realmente eran una raza guerrera, pacifista, consumidora de la naturaleza o protectora de ella. Podía encontrar humanos tan buenos como un dios y a otros tan perversos como un demonio. Toda esa gama la dejaba aturdida y trataba de no mirar fuera de sus propios intereses y la misión que tenía por delante. Una vez la advirtieron sus pares mayores cuando se iniciaba como una guerrera valquiria que jamás se inmiscuyera en asuntos del mundo mortal. Ahora se daba cuenta de la razón de la advertencia, el apego que podía llegar a sentir por esa tierra la sorprendía a sí misma. A veces dudaba que ese mundo hubiese sido forjado por las mismas manos que gobiernan Asgard, eran tan distintos en esencia misma como el mar lo puede ser de la tierra, o el cielo de las profundidades. Tenía un oculto sentimiento que no confesaría, pero que la hacía imaginar a Midgard como a un mundo aparte y colonizado por Asgard y no como uno de los tantos planos que lo componían.

Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que pensar en el problema de Akane. Pero era tan difícil hacerlo cuando el cielo azul coronaba una tarde agradable, las nubes blancas y brillantes se amontonaban en el horizonte dibujando una espumosa montaña en el firmamento. Ni siquiera podía escuchar mucho los ruidos de la comunidad, los vehículos pasaban muy lejos de la escuela, siendo superados por el canto de una cigarra. Se frotó los ojos, bostezó con fuerza no teniendo siquiera la precaución de cubrirse la boca, le daba lo mismo lo que pensara la gente. Rindiéndose se estiró dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el césped. Se quedó así recostada de espalda con los brazos a los lados mirando como una sonámbula a las hojas mecerse suavemente cambiando las figuras que las sombras proyectaban sobre su rostro.

—Akane es descendiente de la gran Narami. Una de las pocas hechiceras humanas que son recordadas con honra en Asgard —la cigarra cantó un buen rato antes de que ella continuara. Torciendo los labios en señal de duda recogió los brazos cruzándolos sobre su vientre—. ¿Será sólo eso?

Giró acurrucándose sobre su costado, luego giró hacia el otro lado, repitió varias veces gruñendo molesta. Al final volvió a quedar de espaldas y golpeó los talones varias veces contra el suelo. Era como si tratara de gastar la energía que acumulaba al intentar pensar en silencio, ¡odiaba pensar! ¡Odiaba la quietud! ¡Más odiaba tener que preocuparse de cualquier cosa cuando el día la invitaba a hacer cosas más interesantes!

—Es la primera vez que sé de alguien que aprende un hechizo durante una premonición, si es que fue una premonición —levantó un brazo apoyándolo sobre la frente. Cerró los ojos y suspiró dándose por vencida—. Estoy perdiendo el tiempo, será mejor que discuta esto directamente con ella, debe haber algún detalle que todavía no nos ha dicho. Ella no es una _disa_. Las _disas_ no pueden anticipar el destino de sus seres amados, va contra las normas impuestas por Odín, y ella pareciera estar profetizando un posible futuro de Ranma. No, no, es imposible, tiene que tratase de un sueño. Esa chica vive pensando en ese idiota y seguro eso la trastorna —bajó el brazo hasta cubrirse con él el rostro como si quisiera ocultarse de la inquietante verdad—. Pero, ¿cómo entonces conocía un hechizo del que jamás había aprendido antes?

— ¿Qué clase de magia era esa?

Nina trató de recordar todo lo que sabía sobre magia de Asgard. Tuvo que reconocer con una punzante incomodidad en su orgullo que aquella magia, según lo poco que les había contado Akane, sobrepasaba sus básicos conocimientos. Recordó haber interrogado a la chica con mucha minuciosidad, pero fuera de un nombre improvisado para aquel hechizo y de una extraña y aterrorizante fuerza con la que dejó impregnado el ambiente, nada más pudo comprender.

—La llamó _"aurora"_. No me suena a nada que haya oído antes. _"Rayo aurora"_, ¿y si no fuera un nombre improvisado? ¿Y si tal vez correspondería a una forma escolástica de la magia?

Pensaba entonces en que el hechizo de Akane podría corresponder a una escuela de magia definida, con su propios derivados. En ese caso hablaban de un "estilo" de magia que ya tendría que haber sido utilizado por alguien más a pesar de que ella no tenía ninguna luz al respecto.

—No, no es posible. Conozco todas las escuelas existentes en Asgard. Esa energía no pertenecía tampoco a la forma con que opera la magia elemental que aprendí en el Valhalla. ¡Tiene que haber sido un disparate que se inventó esa chiquilla! Aunque, si de verdad perteneciera a una escuela de magia definida entonces se compondría de dos partes; primero la forma somática y luego la esencia astral —dijo a la vez que movía las manos mirando el cielo, contando con los dedos repasando rápidamente lo que ya sabía de memoria—. A ver, esto se pone complicado, si "rayo" es el soma o forma que tomaría la magia al ser canalizada y utilizada, entonces "aurora" significaría la escuela o elemento que la compone a base de energía astral moldeada por el espíritu del hechicero, si es que llegara a ser un hechizo complejo y no una simple canalización de energía básica con cualquier nombre. ¿Qué puede significar "aurora"?

Se quedó con los labios entreabiertos un largo segundo mirando a las hojas mecerse. Estalló frustrada pataleando y golpeando con los brazos el césped.

— ¡Es inútil! No existe nada parecido, es una pérdida de tiempo tratar de buscarle una explicación. Eso no fue nada más que un invento, de seguro consiguió utilizar magia, no le dio forma correcta e improvisó una explosión, fue todo. ¡Todo!

La explicación era tan simple que no la satisfizo. Aquello que todavía la inquietaba era la extraña esencia que quedó en el dojo después del hechizo de Akane. Esa energía causaba escalofríos y a la vez provocaba una atracción difícil de resistir para un ser que conociera la fuerza de la magia. Si no pertenecía a ningún elemento conocido entonces sí tenía que haber algo extraño detrás de esa magia.

—"Aurora" —repitió quedadamente, levantó la mano suspendiéndola por encima de la cabeza. Se miró los dedos, los movió ligeramente apenas si de forma notoria, como si imaginara un repaso mental de las distintas posiciones que permitían una mejor canalización y creación del soma de la magia a través del soma del propio convocador, por ello se justificaban los movimientos de cuerpo para realizar cualquier conjuro. Cerró los ojos dejando caer el brazo sin fuerza. ¿Dónde había escuchado esa palabra antes? ¿Qué sentido podría tener "aurora"? ¿Por qué se sentía tan inquieta?

—Ella es descendiente de Narami, eso la convierte en potencial candidata para ser una hechicera talentosa. Pero no es suficiente para hacer lo que hizo sin años de estudio y práctica. No lo entiendo.

Sintió un par de pies y una gran sombra se alzó ante ella. Movió los ojos hacia arriba e hizo una mueca de dolor.

— ¡Mi bella diosa del oeste!

—Lo que me faltaba —gruñó—, Kuno.

Kuno Tatewaki apareció con un gran ramo de rosas y una de esas poses que él creía tan encantadoras.

—Cabellos de oro, eres el sol que ilumina mi despertar.

—Ya es pasado mediodía.

—No tienes por qué seguir suspirando en mi ausencia, querida mía.

—Nadie está suspirando por ti, idiota —se sentó rápidamente pero no consiguió ponerse de pie cuando Kuno ya yacía de rodillas a su lado tomándola por una mano.

— ¿Debo pedir perdón por provocar tanta timidez en ti, amada mía?

Nina escupió entre labios.

— ¡Oh, no desesperes más, ahora que estamos finalmente juntos! Kuno miró los alrededores—, y solos —tomó a Nina por los hombros y la acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, cuando a ella se le erizaron todos los pelos de la cabeza con una mirada de terror.

—Kuno —dijo Nina reaccionando, tratando de empujar con la mano el rostro del empalagoso chico.

— ¿Sí, querida mía? —trató de responder con dulzura a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía para acercar sus labios.

—Muérete.

— ¿Ah?

Los gritos de dolor del muchacho se sintieron por toda la escuela. Nina se sacudía las manos mientras observaba satisfecha como Kuno se balanceaba de cabeza envuelto y colgado del árbol con tantos moretones como un boxeador sin talento.

—Estúpido imbécil, arrogante y con pésimo gusto para la poesía. Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa ser un hombre de verdad —dijo recordando con un ligero rubor la sombra de un gran capitán—. ¡Ah! Mira lo que hiciste, me has hecho perder mucho tiempo y ahora voy tarde a clases.

—Entiendo que te sientas avergonzada de estar cerca de tu amado, ¡eres tan tímida!

— ¿Todavía no te callas? ¿Acaso quieres que te vuelva a dar, imbécil?

—Tu amor me quema con la intensidad de mil soles. ¡Quémame, sí, quémame querida mía!

Nina sintió un arranque de asco.

—Suficiente —dijo arremangándose—, ya he tenido suficiente. Tú no entiendes, ¿por qué no vas a molestar a Akane o a alguna otra idiota? ¿Por qué tenías que tomarla conmigo?

Balanceándose y golpeando Kuno seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

—No tienes que negar lo que sientes, cabellos de oro.

— ¡Agh! Me cansé, voy a destruirte… ¿destruirte? ¿Destruir?

Nina Dalange se quedó pensativa y girando ignoró por completo a Kuno y sus incoherencias.

—Me suena a algo, sí, ahora que lo recuerdo existía otro hechizo con ese nombre: "_¡Destrucción aurora!_" —Nina sintió la alegría de haber hallado algo perdido por mucho tiempo en su memoria. Específicamente de la historia de Asgard. Pero luego aquella revelación le heló la sangre congelando su sonrisa—. "Destrucción aurora", el hechizo descrito en la leyenda de Gullveig. ¡Gullveig!, pero si eso era como un cuento para niños. Mucho antes de que existiera Hel —habló rápidamente casi atragantándose por los nervios—. La primera bruja, creadora de la nigromancia y la magia oscura, que se enseñoreó sobre las almas de Midgard y causó la primera gran guerra entre celestiales cuando se rebeló a la autoridad del padre Odín. ¿Será posible que tenga algo que ver con esa cría de Akane y su familia?

Se dio un suave golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

—Debe haberme dado una insolación —se encogió de hombros con una tonta sonrisa—, mira que andar imaginando cosas así, será mejor que regrese a clases.

.

La escuela había terminado. Lentamente los alumnos entre risas y conversaciones abandonaban la preparatoria más felices que cuando llegaron. Akane caminaba sola, arrastrando penosamente un pie tras otro con los ojos clavados en el piso. El sol del atardecer resaltó su silueta oscurecida contra la verja del canal. Caminaba en dirección contraria a la casa, ya movida por una rutina que se le hacía más normal que la anterior. Se dirigía a la escuela primaria donde se encontraría con Iris. Se sintió deprimida, no estaba de ánimos para poder enfrentar otra vez al grupo de padres y las acusadoras miradas, ¡qué tenía de malo que una alumna de preparatoria fuese madre! Se detuvo al lado de un puente en aquel lugar donde un puente con una amplia avenida cruzaba el canal. Se apoyó un momento en la baranda observando los destellos dorados del sol sobre las aguas anaranjadas del canal. Sonrió con tristeza, era una boba, claro que se veía extraño que una chica de preparatoria fuera a buscar a su hija a primaria. Sacó cuentas y una gota de sudor recorrió su frente cuando se percató que de haber sido la madre real de Iris la habría tenido que dar a luz a los once años. ¡Qué idiotez!

—Podría haber dicho que era su hermana menor —se inclinó recostando el mentón sobre los brazos—. Vaya ideas se le ocurren a Ranma a veces.

—Entonces no te hubieses convertido en su madre —dijo Millia a su lado.

—No, quizás no —sonrió—. Pero ahora ella es todo para mí y no pienso dejar que nos separen —recién en ese momento reaccionó dándose cuenta de que no se encontraba sola. Levantó la cabeza con brusquedad y miró a su derecha donde se encontró con la hada apoyada en la baranda igual que ella—. ¿Millia?

—Hola, señorita Akane.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Siguiéndote —respondió con tanta honestidad y una sonrisa tan sincera que enmudeció a la menor de las hijas de Soun Tendo—. Has estado muy distante desde esta mañana. Has tenido a todas tus amigas de la escuela preocupadas.

—Lo siento —volvió el rostro hacia el canal, pero ya no observaba nada en particular—, no me di cuenta de ello.

—No tienes que sentirlo, no fue tu culpa. Cualquiera en tu situación tendría el alma quebrantada y el corazón lastimado. Más tú eres muy fuerte, Akane, nunca te doblegas, pero eso no significa que las cosas no deban dolerte. Además lo que sucedió esta mañana ha sido un accidente, no tienes que culparte si algo no funcionó bien la primera vez que lo haces.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Del hechizo que destruyó el dojo. No tiene que sentirse culpable por eso, usted misma me contó cuántas veces Ranma y sus amigos hicieron peores cosas. Además no es fácil dominar un hechizo las primeras veces, ¡si viera las cosas que hice en casa cuando mi abuelita Amatista me comenzó a enseñar magia! ¡Ay!, de sólo recordar los problemas que le causé me sonrojo, ¡fui un desastre!

Millia no dejó de hablar mientras que Akane la observaba nerviosa no sabiendo cómo decirle que no era eso lo que la tenía tan preocupada. Pero la escuchó atentamente y pronto se sintió interesada olvidándose por completo de sus propios temores.

—Y cuando traté de usar un hechizo para limpiar la casa —continuó relatando con nostálgico entusiasmo—, ¡si vieras lo que hice!

Akane sintió aquella historia un poco conocida.

— ¿Encantaste escobas y cubos de agua para que trabajaran solos?

Millia la miró atentamente con vergonzoso silencio.

—Ah… vaya, supongo que eso habría sido una mucho mejor idea —dijo finalmente sonrojándose con fuerza.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Akane algo risueña, con los ojos entrecerrados y picada en su curiosidad.

—Se me ocurrió abrir la puerta y llamar la fuerza del viento para que limpiaran la casa.

— ¿La fuerza del viento?

—Causé una tormenta dentro de mi propia casa, luego vino el agua y el lodo que me llegó hasta las rodillas. Estaba tan asustada que me monté a la mesa para tratar de utilizarla de bote para llegar a la puerta, pero no era fácil navegar sobre lodo. Choqué con todos los otros muebles de la casa y al final salí expulsada por la ventana cayendo sobre el jardín de flores de mi abuelita —Millia volvió a quedarse en silencio un largo segundo antes de agregar con extrema timidez—. Ella amaba sus flores, siempre me contaba que provenían de un lejano hogar que ahora ya no existía.

—Bueno, eso fue un poco…

—Lo sé, ¡lo sé! Pero si pones a una niña pequeña llena de curiosidad a limpiar al lado de un libro de magia arcana, ¿qué esperabas que sucediera?

Akane se rió, era la primera vez que veía a Millia avergonzada y justificándose como una cría.

—Tu abuela debió molestarse mucho.

—Estaba aterrada de enfrentarla y me escondí en el bosque. ¡Me perdí! Estuve deambulando hasta el atardecer, fue cuando me encontró.

— ¿Te castigo muy duramente?

Millia sonrió enternecida.

—Me abrazó, tan fuerte que me quedé sin aire. Ella lloraba mi nombre, yo pensé que era por las flores que había aplastado, o por lo que causé en casa —se llevó una mano al rostro para limpiar la humedad de sus ojos—. Pero ella lloraba porque me había perdido.

—Ella te quiere mucho.

—Sí. Después tuve que limpiar la sala con una pala y escoba, tardé cinco días, pero mi abuelita Amatista me ayudó siempre sin regañarme ni una sola vez. Destruí por completo su campo de flores, lloré todo por lo que ella ni siquiera se quejó. Años después le pregunté por las flores y porque no se había enojado conmigo. Ella me dijo que nada en este mundo valía el amor de tus seres queridos.

Akane la observó por largo tiempo.

—Tu abuela realmente es una persona maravillosa. Cómo me gustaría conocerla.

—Lamentablemente ya no podrías.

—No me digas que… ¡oh, Millia, lo siento!

Millia sonrió ante la sorpresa de Akane que se sintió avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, Akane, sucedió hace mucho tiempo ya. Prefiero recordar todo lo bueno que ella me enseñó entonces y tratar de vivir de la forma en que la hubiera hecho feliz.

—Sí —Akane miró el atardecer recordando las pocas imágenes que tenía de su madre—, sé a lo que te refieres.

—No podemos evitar que ciertas cosas sucedan en la vida, es natural, aunque a veces desearíamos haber podido conocer el futuro para evitarlas.

Akane dejó de sonreír. Palideció ante las palabras de Millia y sintió las piernas temblar. Toda la preocupación que trataba de contener desde esa mañana se volcó ahora con furioso imperio sobre su alma.

— ¿Akane? ¿Akane, estás bien? ¿Fue algo que dije?

—No, bueno sí, tal vez. ¡Ya no lo sé!

—Dime que sucede, por favor. Recuerda que somos amigas, puedes confiar en mí.

Ella se sintió conmovida.

—Gracias, Millia, pero no sé si pudieras creerme.

—Akane, ¿dices que no podría creerte, yo, un hada venida de otro mundo?

Rió sintiéndose otra vez aliviada.

—Tienes razón, no sé en qué estoy pensando. Lo que sucede es que anoche tuve un… sueño.

— ¿Un sueño?

—Sí, un sueño —continuó con calma—, uno más como tantos otros que he tenido desde que Ranma se fue a Asgard. No, en realidad los había tenido antes, pero nunca creí que fuesen importantes. Imaginaba que sería resultado de la preocupación, de verme envuelta en tantas cosas que todavía no comprendo del todo bien. Hasta esta mañana.

Contó a Millia con todo detalle lo que había soñado esa noche, se detuvo casi al final no pudiendo evitar derramar unas pocas lágrimas, la imagen que vio había sido tan dolorosamente real que a diferencia de una pesadilla común que sus efectos van desapareciendo durante el día, aquí la inquietud iba cada vez más en aumento. Era algo más fuerte y oscuro que un simple presentimiento. Millia la tomó por el hombro y ella giró abrazándola con fuerza.

—Akane, fue sólo un sueño.

—Lo sé, eso creía, eso es lo que trataba de creer. Era tan real, Ranma, siempre se trata de Ranma, cada noche no tengo descanso, cada noche lo veo morir de alguna forma distinta. Es tan horrible, ¡es tan real que puedo hasta sentir el frío y el dolor que me causa esos lugares que veo!

Las sospechas de Millia se vieron acrecentadas con la descripción tan detallada que Akane hacía de lugares que supuestamente nunca había visto en su vida. Como el valle de Nilfhel hogar de la reina infernal.

—Siento que tengas que pasar por todo esto, pero fue un sueño. Ranma está bien, ahora mismo están todos encerrados en el cuartel y no han hecho ningún movimiento. Te lo aseguro, están bien.

Trató de consolarla, pero ella misma comenzó a sentirse intranquila con la situación. ¿Y si no se tratara únicamente de un sueño? Millia cerró los ojos como si quisiera ocultarse de sus propios pensamientos abrazando a su amiga, ya no sabiendo a quién de las dos ella trataba de confortar.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura de que están bien —mintió.

.

El interior de un edificio abandonado, lleno de mugre, papeles y un horrible aroma a orina, era el lugar de escondite común de un grupo de pandilleros. Como acostumbraban esa tarde se relataban las maldades que habían cometido, mostraban el botín que habían obtenido de incautos en las calles y planeaban algún golpe menor. Otros contaban las ganancias que les había reportado la venta de drogas, muy ufanos de su propia audacia. Los rayados en las paredes eran groseros y abundantes. Dos de ellos se empujaban a modo de broma, hasta que un ruido llamó la atención del grupo. Se miraron entre sí, luego volvió a empujar a su compañero riéndose acusándolo de cobardía. Escucharon un gato y las risas fueron en aumento. Al final uno de ellos se levantó y dijo que iría a revisar sólo por hacer algo.

Entonces escucharon otro ruido, y esta vez no fue un gato. El ruido fue como el del metal deslizándose por la pared. Fue tan largo, sonoro y escalofriante que ninguno de ellos atinó a decir alguna broma. El que se había animado a ir a ver se detuvo en su lugar.

—Qué estás esperando y anda a ver de una buena vez.

—Pero.

— ¡Mueve el culo!

Amedrentado más por el jefe de ellos que por el ruido de algo que no conocía salió al pasillo. El edificio era gris, sin ventanas ni amoblado alguno como si hubiera sido abandonado apenas se hubo terminado la obra gruesa del mismo. Había papeles tirados por doquier, botellas y latas de licor. No encontró nada más que su propia sombra.

— ¡Son unos malditos cobardes! —Gritó hacia atrás, estaba seguro de que sería escuchado por sus compañeros—. Aquí no hay nada.

Regresó con el grupo. Cuando entró en la habitación que ocupaban se quedó frío, con el rostro blanco y los labios temblorosos dejaron caer el papelillo de hierba que fumaba en ese momento. El papelillo cayó a sus pies en un gran charco carmesí que llenaba casi todo el piso del cuarto.

— ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? ¿Jefe, Satoshi, Yun, dónde están todos?

Vio caer un trozo de algo delante de él, una cosa larga que chapoteó en la sangre. Saltó hacia atrás aterrado, gritando como un crío. Cuando pudo mirar mejor se dio cuenta de que esa cosa era un brazo humano todavía en el interior del trozo de chaqueta. Era el brazo de su jefe.

El grito del hombre fue aterrador, giró, trató de correr pero al llegar otra vez al pasillo topó con el cuerpo de otro de sus compañeros, pero era únicamente la mitad superior del cuerpo con una estela de sangre que dibujó un grueso camino por el suelo del pasillo hasta perderse al dar una curva al final del mismo. El hombre gritó otra vez, corrió en otra dirección. Al llegar a un nuevo pasillo se detuvo bruscamente. Ahora la sangre de sus viejos compañeros estaba pintando grandes manchas en todas las paredes, algunos trozos de carne sembraban el piso. Ya no quería ver más, corrió hacia una salida que lo llevó a un amplio galpón vacío. Allí lo vio, una gran sombra con la estatura de un horrendo espantapájaros, cubierto por una amplia capa negra y un brazo en alto descansando sobre el bastón de una enorme guadaña que descansaba sobre su hombro, con la hoja curva cayendo por detrás de su cuerpo hasta casi topar el piso. El pandillero cayó de rodillas, temblaba, mojó los pantalones y el piso con sus propios fluidos.

El oscuro encapuchado comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él relamiéndose los labios.

.

Nina pensativa se frotó el mentón.

—Así que era eso. Veo que tu historia calza con lo que ella me dijo también a mí. No hay duda alguna, ella aprendió ese hechizo durante un sueño.

Era de noche en casa de la familia Tendo. Tras la silenciosa cena en la que nadie quiso comentar lo ocurrido durante la madrugada cada uno se retiró a su habitación. En el cuarto de invitados, ahora habitación permanente de Millia la hada y Nina la valquiria, discutían hasta muy tarde sobre los últimos acontecimientos y las ideas que cada una tenía al respecto, buscando traslucir la incertidumbre que se había apoderado del corazón y mente de todos.

—No cabe duda, esos sueños no son normales. Los detalles que te describió son de alguien que realmente conoció esos lugares de Asgard —Nina gruñó—, ya con el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior bastaba, pero ahora me sales con que ha soñado cosas así desde antes que se fuera Ranma.

— ¿Podría haberse tratado de una visión? ¿Un sueño profético tal vez? —Millia se encontraba sentada en el suelo sobre las piernas dobladas en una formal postura tradicional de ese país con las manos descansando sobre el vestido, mientras que observaba atentamente a Nina pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación de manera incesante.

—Si así fuera quiere decir que Ranma tendría que haber muerto de muchas maneras distintas. ¿No lo crees? Eso no tiene lógica.

—Pero ella aprendió el hechizo durante un sueño.

—No lo sé, nunca escuché de algo así antes.

Millia inclinó el rostro como si tratara de recordar algo.

—Yo sí.

— ¡Cómo! ¿Y ahora me lo dices?

—Lo siento, dama Nina, es que es algo que no recordaba hasta hoy, cuando comencé a pensar en mi abuelita Amatista.

— ¿Amatista, la hada de cristal?

— Sí —respondió con sinceridad.

— ¡Eres nieta de Amatista, la hada de cristal! ¡Eres de la familia de las hadas de cristal!

—Sí, eh, supongo que sí —repitió atemorizada.

Nina se quedó perpleja.

—Pensé que eras una simple ama de llaves de la casa de Lord Freyr. Ahora entiendo porqué te enviaron conmigo en esta misión.

—Pero sí soy una simple ama de llaves —respondió bastante nerviosa diciendo la verdad.

—Después discutiremos eso. Ahora dime lo que te contó tu abuela, puede sernos útil.

Nina hablaba así porque reconocía la fama que tuvo la gran Amatista de cristal. Una hada que destacó por su gran sabiduría y trabajo sobre la magia de la creación. Se la consideró una eminencia de la magia purificadora, capaz de desafiar los poderes de Hel y también como una de las tutoras de la ahora señora de la magia la dama Yngvi Freya durante su juventud en los albores de la segunda era de Asgard. Para Millia siempre había sido difícil comprender la reacción que causaba el nombre de su abuela dentro del círculo más escolástico de Asgard, puesto que ella había crecido casi toda su vida en el país verde de Gimle y sólo había llegado a la ciudad celestial a servir en casa de Lord Yngvi Freyr después del fallecimiento de su abuela.

—Bueno, sobre eso. Mi abuela me habló una vez del talento de las _nornas del destino_.

—Sí, las tres adivinas que siempre aconsejan al padre Odín. Dicen que no existen _disas_ más poderosas que las tres Aesirs que moran cerca de Yggdrasil. ¿Qué hay con ellas?

—Que mi abuela dijo algo curioso en aquella oportunidad. Ella no consideraba tan grandiosas a las tres nornas. Eh, cómo decirlo, ella las llamaba las grandes mentirosas, y que serían culpables de llevar a Odín a la ruina.

— ¡¿Qué ella dijo qué cosa sobre las grandes señoras del destino?

Millia retrocedió asustada ante la airada reacción de la dama Nina. Para una valquiria las tres nornas eran grandes autoridades, después de todo de ellas dependían muchas decisiones del infalible Odín.

—Pues, bueno, si lo desea no prosigo.

— ¡Sigue, sigue! Si tu abuela no fuera quién fue, la gran Amatista de cristal, ahora mismo estaría sacándote de aquí a patadas por blasfemar de esa manera. Pero te daré el beneficio de la duda. ¡Habla de una buena vez y no te quedes callada!

—Sí, sí, claro —Millia trató de sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo—. Ah, no recuerdo muy bien los detalles, mi abuela siempre acompañaba sus opiniones con una gran cantidad de conocimiento antiguo, una ciencia sobre la magia que yo apenas podía comprender en ese entonces, y menos ahora —rió nerviosa—. Pero de lo que sí puedo recordar es lo que tenía relación con el arte mismo de la adivinación. Ella decía que no existía un futuro escrito capaz de ser verdaderamente leído por los ojos del pasado. Lo único que sucedía era que una disa podía comprimir la magia de grandes extensiones de tiempo, estudiar los flujos y ver hacia dónde se inclinarían, luego se recomponían en la mente de la disa en base a su ya obtenido conocimiento otorgándoles su propia interpretación.

—Así que ella decía que las adivinaciones son meras conjeturas de cosas que podrían suceder.

Millia asintió. Nina hizo un amplio giro por la habitación y luego continuó con sus conclusiones.

—Pero eso no coincide con los sueños de Akane. Ella "vio" lugares que no conoce, no pudo haberlos recreado en su mente. Eso no nos ayuda. Además ella "aprendió" un hechizo que supuestamente haría en ese posible futuro. Ninguna disa podría jamás haberse enseñado a sí misma algún conocimiento complejo como la magia de un tiempo a otro dentro de un sueño adivinatorio.

Millia negó con la cabeza.

—Es porque quizás Akane no sea una disa, quizás lo que ella soñó no fue una premonición.

— ¿Hay algo más? —preguntó la valquiria suspicaz ante la seguridad con que Millia había respondido.

Asintió.

—Mi abuela nombró otro tipo de adivinación, una que era desconocida en Asgard. Más que adivinación, era la capacidad de guiar los destinos de los otros, tanto a través de sueños como de visiones proféticas. Eran capaces de moldear los destinos como si se tratase de una ciencia, en la que el futuro no estaba escrito, sino que era el resultado de una lucha de fuerzas que trataban de alterarlo y combatían constantemente en distintas direcciones.

—Eso no me dice nada, ¡podrías explicarte!

— ¡Pero yo tampoco lo entiendo! Trató de repetir lo que decía mi abuela con las palabras que me sean más sencillas de entender, pero no sé más. Pero siento que es importante, porque mi abuela me contó que parte del arte de alterar los destinos se basaba en traspasar un conocimiento de un momento a otro. Este arte funcionaba en una única dirección, un ser del pasado podía enseñar parte de su conocimiento a un ser en el futuro. Era complejo, porque requeriría primero saber específicamente que tal persona iba a existir en un lejano futuro, las variables podían llegar a ser tantas que se volvió algo impracticable para cualquier mente, incluso aquellas que bordearan la genialidad. Dependiendo de la capacidad de una practicante de este arte era que tan a futuro podría utilizarla para cambiar los hechos que iban a ocurrir.

—Basta, ¡ya basta!, esto es una estupidez, me estás superando. ¿Crees que alguien en el pasado podría haber querido cambiar el destino de Akane con semejantes sueños? ¿Mostrándole una y otra vez a Ranma muerto o cerca de la muerte y en distintas situaciones como si tratara de acertar en nuestra realidad? Todo esto suponiendo que tan estúpida teoría llegara a ser cierta. Millia, dime, ¿no pensarás de verdad que alguien implantó esos sueños en Akane en algún momento desde algún punto del pasado? ¡Es una locura!

—Lo sé —a pesar del temor que demostró ante el furioso arrebato de Nina, Millia insistió en defender su idea, pues en ella estaba parte del legado de su abuela Amatista en la que creería fielmente—, pero esa magia que ella hizo, "rayo aurora", es como si de alguna manera alguien se la hubiera enseñado. Sabe usted tan bien como yo que para realizar un hechizo no basta con conocer un par de palabras al azar y repetirlo.

—Sí, ya lo sé, la parte verbal del hechizo que ayuda a componer el soma de la energía astral es únicamente la última pieza. Lo principal es saber canalizar las fuerzas que la componen utilizando el propio espíritu como una herramienta de moldeado. Se necesitarían años de práctica para que Akane pudiera crear un hechizo como el que utilizó, meses si tiene talento, algunos días si fuese una diosa también y también con mucho talento.

—Pero ella lo aprendió en un único sueño.

Nina quiso protestar, pero no tenía argumentos en contra de lo que esa chica había hecho a menos que creyera que en verdad Akane era una hechicera experta que les había ocultado durante todo este tiempo su verdadero conocimiento. Pero para que Akane fuese una conocedora a ese nivel de la magia divina habría sido necesarios mínimo un par de siglos. Ella había estado en el dojo, había sentido al igual que Millia la demoledora fuerza con la que quedó impregnado el ambiente, eso no fue una magia simple, ese había sido un hechizo divino, magia de la creación en estado puro más allá de la que ella podía manejar. Sintió el urgente deseo de consultarlo con la dama Freya, ella sí tendría la solución de aquel enigma.

—Además Akane es una descendiente de la hechicera Narami —insistió Millia ahora más confiada en su teoría—. Ella desterró a la diosa Hel de Midgard, ella podría haber dominado también un arte como este.

En ese instante Nina sintió un escalofrío cuando entendió que también comenzaba a creer en esa loca teoría. Pero sus pensamientos eran más oscuros y lejanos de los que la inocente hada podría osar imaginar. Lo que Millia había conseguido era que Nina retomara aquello que pensara durante la tarde, ahora que finalmente encontraba un nexo real con la ayuda indirecta de la sabia Amatista de cristal.

—Millia, confírmame algo. ¿Tú piensas que por muy hábil que sea una hechicera humana, podría derrotar en magia a la señora de Nilfhel?

Millia parpadeó confundida.

—Narami lo hizo.

— ¡No te estoy preguntando eso! Lo siento, estoy suponiendo, no pienses en lo que sucedió en realidad, dime tu opinión, es todo, de si aquello lo consideras posible.

La hada se quedó perpleja. Luego inclinó el rostro con los brazos cruzados un momento antes de responder.

—Si suponemos que nunca sucedió aquella batalla, entonces lo creería imposible. Un dios es más que una gran cantidad de magia, es una existencia perfecta, una dimensión en sí mismo. Mientras que un alma mortal sigue siendo una existencia temporal e imperfecta, parte de un todo pero incapaz de existir por sí mismo. Esa diferencia de existencias es la clave que distancia a los mortales de los celestiales.

— Vaya, hasta pareciera que no tuvieras la cabeza únicamente llena de flores y mariposas cuando hablas así. Hasta te llego a creer que en realidad eres nieta de la gran Amatista —dijo Nina, con bastantes celos por la forma en que ella le explicaba con tanta calma lo que todavía le era difícil todavía de entender.

—Eh, ¿gracias? —Millia no se sintió ofendida, pero sí bastante confusa.

—Te pregunté porque quería saber si llegarías a la misma conclusión que yo —ahora Nina caminó por la habitación dándole cierto aire dramático a su siguiente conclusión—. Para que las cosas sucedieran de la forma que fueron, ¿no sería más lógico creer que Narami tuviera algo de sangre divina?

Millia abrió los ojos, también los labios como si quisiera exclamar algo, pero guardó silencio. Luego los volvió a abrir como si ahora tuviera qué responder, tampoco dijo nada. Inclinó la cabeza, la alzó otra vez, abrió la boca pero otra vez se quedó sin palabras. Nina se impacientó.

—Suficiente, ¿vas a hablar o no?

—Lo siento, lo siento, es que yo… eh… creo que sí sería lógico creer que Narami habría tenido ascendencia divina. Eso explicaría mucho, una existencia híbrida capaz de rivalizar con algo de fortuna con la magia oscura de Hel.

—Aha, aha, así es —agregó Nina afirmando más que satisfecha—. Y creo saber de quién estamos hablando. ¿Acaso el hechizo que realizó Akane no te suena de alguna otra parte?

— _¿Rayo aurora?_ No, no realmente —Millia trató de entender a lo que Nina se estaba refiriendo, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de la valquiria creciera al sentirse la única conocedora de la gran verdad—. _¡Destrucción aurora!_ —Millia saltó con energía, lo que agrió al instante la triunfal sonrisa de Nina—, sí, es eso, tiene que ser _destrucción aurora_, la magia de Gullveig, la primera bruja y diosa de la oscuridad que gobernó Midgard durante siglos al final de la primera edad de Asgard.

—Eh, sí, claro, eso mismo estaba pensando.

— ¡Dama Nina, usted es genial! Jamás habría pensado en algo así por mí misma —dijo Millia con verdadera admiración. Pero la verdad es que Nina se sentía desilusionada, pues ella es la que quería decir la gran revelación.

—Oh, pero es algo osado pensarlo, no estamos seguras de nada —Millia se sintió repentinamente preocupada—, aunque no existe otra forma de explicar algo tan inverosímil si no es con otra teoría igual de inverosímil.

—Al fin lo entiendes —afirmó Nina con un aire sobrio, tratando de sentirse todavía superior intelectualmente a la nieta de Amatista—. Si existe alguien que pudiera interferir el destino de una de sus descendientes, ¿quién más que la legendaria Gullveig, la diosa creadora de la nigromancia, la única capaz de encajar en toda esta locura? Aunque ahora me preocupa saber qué es lo que planeaba con todo esto.

—Pero eso también significaría —continuó Millia con un dedo en la mejilla, sintiéndose muy insegura de confesar lo que estaba pensando ahora, no sabiendo si eso significaría algo bueno o malo en la actual situación—, que la señorita Akane ¿tendría sangre divina?

— ¡Aha!, sí, eso es correcto —Nina volvió a asentir entusiasmada de su nuevo rol como una gran reveladora de misterios, pero algo crujió dentro de su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta realmente de lo que Millia había dicho—… espera, ¡¿esa cría desciende de una diosa oscura?

Ambas se miraron en silencio. Nina desvió la mirada con un gesto de desagrado, suspirando cansada.

—Ya no me parece tan buena idea instruirla en magia —Nina se mostró derrotada y algo decepcionada—. No sabemos con certeza a lo que nos estamos enfrentando.

.

Ninguna de las dos percibió la presencia de la chica. Akane con la espalda recostada en la pared a un costado de la puerta por fuera de la habitación, había escuchado atentamente cada una de las palabras que ellas habían pronunciado tan descuidadamente.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Se sentía realmente confundida, la mitad de las cosas que dijeron de ella no las podía asimilar. Apenas si comprendía aquello de sangre divina y lo que tenía relación con el hechizo que había realizado, y aquel extraño nombre "Gullveig", ¿qué le importaba a ella la historia de lejanos antepasados que nada tenían que ver con su vida? No estaba dispuesta a dejar que más extraños siguieran alterando su existencia y la de todos a los que quería.

Pero de algo sí estaba segura, que sus sueños no eran simple resultado de su imaginación. ¿Posibles futuros? "Posible" era una palabra que lastimó su corazón como un cuchillo frío y delicadamente afilado, porque eso significaría que Ranma en realidad estaría en peligro.

Levantó ambas manos entrelazándolas sobre su pecho, arrugando con fuerza el vestido, como si quisiera aferrar sus propios sentimientos para no perder el control de ellos. Tenía miedo, angustia, dolor, tristeza. Con el rostro oculto bajo los mechones oscuros caminó alejándose de aquella habitación directo a la suya.

Lo que ella no sabía a conciencia era como su cuerpo estaba cambiando. La forma en que su presencia se ocultaba de los sentidos de sus mágicas amigas de Asgard. Los pasos graciosos y elegantes con los que ahora se deslizaba como una sombra por los pasillos de su propia casa. Sutiles transformaciones en su cuerpo y alma que todavía nadie notaría por un tiempo más.

.

Akane entró silenciosamente en su cuarto, su nuevo cuarto, aquel que antes pertenecía a Ranma pero ahora ocupaba junto a Iris con dos amplios futones que acostumbraba juntar para dormir junto a la pequeña. En esa ocasión los futones estaban juntos pero únicamente la pequeña niña dormía sola en uno de ellos. La luz tenue de la lámpara estaba encendida, tal cual como la dejó cuando salió dejando a Iris dormir. Deslizó lentamente la puerta tras ella. Caminó hasta el borde de la cama, no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para no hacer ruido, pues sin quererlo ya se movía con una delicadeza que antes no poseía, un pie por delante del otro, amortiguando hasta el más ligero golpe contra la madera, impidiendo que incluso esta crujiera bajo su peso. Pero al igual que antes, todos estos calculados movimientos eran parte de un gesto instintivo que ella ignoraba por completo estar realizando más que el simple deseo de no hacer ruido.

Observó por largo tiempo a la pequeña dormir. Dobló las piernas primero acomodando la falda con la mano para después quedar en cuclillas muy cerca de la pequeña. Con una mano descansando sobre las piernas y la otra con el codo apoyado en la pierna sostenía el peso de su mejilla. Se quedó así por largos minutos observando la suave respiración de la niña.

—Mamá Akane, ¿no te vas a acostar?

Akane dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa y perdió el equilibrio cayendo sentada. Iris había hablado, estaba perfectamente despierta, giró en la cama para mirarla. Se la veía risueña por lo que había causado.

— ¡Iris!

—Mamá, baja la voz, vas a despertar a todos —dijo llevando un dedo a los labios y imitando el mismo gesto que tenía Akane con ella cuando la amonestaba por alguna travesura.

Su joven, inexperta, confundida y bella madre adoptiva parpadeó un par de veces mirándola como si todavía no comprendiera lo que había sucedido. Cuando lo hizo torció los labios al instante.

—Iris, deberías estar durmiendo.

—Estoy durmiendo.

—No, no lo estás.

Iris dejó caer la cabeza con fuerza sobre la almohada y habló a través de la tela apenas entendiéndosele.

— ¡Lo estoy!

Akane no pudo evitar sonreír con las ocurrencias de la niña. Mientras la pequeña seguía disimulando dormir, la falda de Akane cayó al piso sobre sus pies, luego la blusa. Se escuchó un cajón deslizándose y segundos después la joven Tendo volvió a la cama acomodándose todavía la parte superior del pijama.

Iris sintió como su madre se acomodaba en su lado de la gran cama, se movió rápidamente por debajo de las mantas acurrucándose a su costado.

—Iris, ¿por qué estabas despierta?

—No hablo, estoy durmiendo. Los que duermen no pueden hablar.

— ¿Te sentías sola? —insistió dominada por un triste sentimiento de arrepentimiento.

La pequeña deslizó la cabeza entre las sábanas y el cuerpo de Akane moviéndola como si negara con ella.

—Iris.

Akane abrió las sábanas bruscamente y cayó sobre la pequeña abrazándola y haciéndole cosquillas. Iris trató de defenderse entre risas.

— ¡No más, no más, no es justo!

—Ríndete.

— ¡No, nunca, yo nunca me rindo!

Dejó de hacerle cosquillas y la miró enternecida.

— ¿Mamá Akane, pasa algo?

—No, nada malo, amor —acarició la cabeza de la pequeña. Aquella forma de hablar le había recordado a Ranma. No era su hija real, pero pareciera que se empeñaba en imitarlo. ¿Acaso Iris trataba también de sentirse verdaderamente hija de ellos? ¿O es que la convivencia la estaba llevando a aprender las costumbres de su nueva familia? Era una niña pequeña y supuso con tristeza que pronto comenzaría a olvidar su anterior vida como princesa de los elfos. Quizás ya estaba en parte olvidándolo.

— ¿Ya no te sientes mal, mamá?

— ¿Mal, de qué hablas Iris?

—Es que no comiste mucho durante la cena. La abuela Nodoka me dijo que si uno no quiere comer es porque está enfermo. ¿Estás enferma, mamá Akane?

—No, cariño, no estoy enferma —la miró un momento. Se inclinó sobre ella abrazándola en un arranque de ternura, besándole la frente—. ¡Eres tan linda cuando te preocupas así por mí!

— ¡Mamá, no, mamá, ya basta! ¡Mamá!

Akane se enderezó sentándose en la cama.

—Deberíamos dormir, tu abuela nos va a regañar a las dos por amanecernos.

—Sí —respondió la niña con entusiasmo, bajando la voz como para no ser descubiertas—, como cuando vimos películas de terror.

Recordó Akane aquella noche en que quiso Iris probar su valor viendo películas de miedo, ella tan atípica en su idea de disciplina parental quiso dejarla para enseñarle porqué siempre se las prohibía y el final vergonzoso de esa aventura fue que ella era la que estaba aterrada, gimoteando como una cría mientras que Iris toda risueña trataba de consolarla.

—Sí, sí, como esa vez —dijo algo avergonzada. Cerró los ojos como si hubiera recordado algo importante, algo que ensombreció por un momento su alegría y optimismo en el futuro. Sin abrirlos llevó las manos al broche de la fina cadena que siempre llevaba colgada a su cuello. Al soltarla la levantó sacando de debajo del pijama una piedra púrpura, la misma que Ranma le diera y que había traído desde el otro mundo.

–Iris, quiero que conserves esto —acomodando a la niña le colgó la cadena. Iris tomó la piedra que ahora colgaba a la altura de su vientre—. Nunca te separes de ella.

— ¡La piedra mágica! Pero papá Ranma le dio la piedra a mamá Akane. ¿Por qué no la quieres? Papá Ranma dijo que la piedra mágica te protegería de todo lo malo.

—Sí, pues ahora te protegerá a ti —Akane miró que la niña no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. La atrajo hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza—. Tú eres lo más querido que tengo ahora, Iris, si te protege a ti entonces me sentiré mucho más segura. Recuerda que pase lo que pase nunca te dejaré sola.

— ¿Mamá?

—Y si nos separamos por algún motivo, nunca pierdas esta piedra. Así yo podré encontrarte siempre. ¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí, mamá. Te lo prometo.

— ¿Promesa de Saotome? Recuerda que siempre debes cumplirlas —insistió Akane.

— ¡Promesa de Saotome! —respondió con energía la pequeña Iris Motvidnir Saotome.

.

_**Continuará.**_


	19. Capítulo 15: Los hijos de la casa de

**XV**

**Los hijos de la casa de Yngvi**

.

Alzó la cabeza, miró el cielo donde las nubes negras, rojas y anaranjadas luchaban violentamente por la supremacía. El viento que lo envolvía apenas le permitía ver a través de la tormenta de arena. Con pasos lentos pero constantes subió y bajó por las eternas dunas. La arena blanca se teñía por la intensa luz rojiza del sol, un sol gigantesco y débil, a punto de morir que cubría casi todo el horizonte de extremo a extremo. Un sol tan frágil que no daba calor y ni siquiera la suficiente luz como para molestar a los ojos que querían mirarlo de frente. Un sol cuya superficie estaba cubierta de explosiones que se extendían como brazos de fuego, dibujando verdaderos ramajes de oro rojo junto a las estrellas. Sí, las estrellas, ante un sol tan imponente y a la vez patético, no era posible cubrir con su luz a las estrellas. Era como si todo ese mundo no tuviera una atmosfera que lo protegiera, viéndose en todo momento, día o noche, el manto de estrellas que lloraba por lo que una vez fue y ya no sería jamás aquel mundo.

Deambuló bajo la tormenta de arena por horas. Cuando alcanzó la cima de una duna el viento quedó atrás, toda la tormenta abría paso a una ciudad en el centro de un país silencioso y abandonado, rodeado por muros de nubes borrascosas de gran velocidad. Ante él se extendía más arena, luego las ruinas medio hundidas entre las dunas y luego una gran ciudad tan silenciosa y muerta como el resto de aquel mundo.

Levantó las manos y desenrolló el largo turbante con el que se había envuelto toda la cabeza a excepción de los ojos. Freyr miró su hogar y no experimentó sentimiento alguno. El rostro algo más delgado, la barba desaliñada y el cabello tomado en una improvisada coleta muy desordenada daban cuenta de su abandonado estado.

—El tiempo es cumplido —sonrió como si recordara una vieja broma que le hubiera gastado a alguien más—. El heredero de mi desgracia y el hijo de una antigua maldición han de enfrentarse. Ya no tendré que decidir nada más. De una u otra manera obtendré mi venganza.

.

Grandes grietas dividieron las calles de la ciudad, abismos tan profundos como los grandes misterios del universo aparecieron engullendo a cientos de almas que gritaban despavoridas. Las torres que antes los enorgullecían se convirtieron en sus propios destructores cuando se desplomaron sobre sus cabezas. Pero a la desgracia no le satisfacía lo que ya había provocado, sino que de los abismos emergía el "vacío" consumiendo a los que trataban de huir. Las naves que llenaban los cielos también eran víctimas del vacío, que las atrapaba y destrozaba, para luego devorarlas arrastrándolas consigo junto a todas las almas a las profundidades de la nada. El cielo antes tan hermoso se quemó como un pergamino seco de oriente a occidente, el fuego lo destruyó todo convirtiéndolo en un mar de nubes venenosas y tormentosas como no se vio cosa igual en su vasta historia. El sol que antes los bendecía ahora los castigaba con ira tiñendo el firmamento de un rojo tan intenso como la sangre. La tormenta lloró lágrimas de fuego sobre la superficie del mundo.

— ¡Freyr, Freyr, por el bendito sol, Freyr! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

La bella dama cayó sobre el niño y lo abrazó con gran intensidad. El niño se sacudió tratando de soltarse. Al final la madre lo dejó ir únicamente para interrogarlo con la furia de un gigante.

— ¡Yngvi Freyr! ¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme? Te dije que te quedaras siempre a mi lado. ¿Acaso quieres matarme de un susto?

—Madre, lo siento.

— ¡Nada de lo siento, jovencito! —La dama derramó lágrimas de miedo y alivio—. No me hagas esto, Freyr, no sabes la angustia que viví cuando desapareciste. ¿Por qué huiste del grupo, por qué volviste?

Freyr no respondió pero estiró los brazos mostrándole a la pequeña alimaña similar a una rata o ardilla de un extraño color albino.

—Ratatosk se quedó atrás, no podía abandonarlo.

—Freyr, cariño —el rostro de la dama se enterneció—, el pequeño Ratatosk siempre huye en el peor momento.

—Eso no es verdad, Ratatosk no es un cobarde, sólo es un poco precavido.

Ella rió. Acarició la cabeza del pequeño.

—Eres como tu padre, no sé cómo puedes mantener la calma en una situación como ésta. No sé lo que haría sin ustedes.

—Serías mucho más feliz. Siempre dices que papá es un idiota, ¿no?

— ¡Freyr! No repitas esas cosas de tu padre. Yo soy la única que puede molestarlo.

La tierra se sacudió violentamente. La dama reaccionó abrazando al niño y protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. El muro se desplomó y arrastró consigo al techo y tres niveles superiores que cayeron justo al lado de ellos. Se levantó una gran nube de polvo, cuando se hubo disipado la dama tosía violentamente, pero por suerte no habían sido tocados por los escombros.

— ¿Mamá, estás bien?

—Sí, ¡sí! Cariño, debemos irnos. Tu hermana nos espera.

—Pero falta mi colección de medallas.

— ¡Ya no queda tiempo, nos vamos! —La mujer arrastró con desesperación al niño, corrieron con muchas dificultades a través de los escombros y agujeros que había en el piso de palacio. La tierra bramó con mayor angustia, a través de los grandes arcos la mujer vio con espanto como una fortaleza antes orgullo de la arquitectura de su pueblo era tragada en segundos por uno de los abismos.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que comenzó a ver y vivir aquellas imágenes de un pasado que le era completamente ajeno hasta ese día? ¿Qué fueron de aquellas vidas, sueños y sentimientos? ¿Desaparecieron junto con los años, ya nadie más hablaría de ellos?

La extraña puerta en el centro de la enorme formación de vitrales cedió ante una fuerza invisible. Se abrió lentamente revelando un interior de intensa luz blanca, la misma luz que iluminaba los cristales desde el otro lado de la superficie aparentando una iluminación similar a la del mediodía, cosa imposible al estar en las profundidades de la casa de Leshy. Cuando la luz cesó se pudo vislumbrar una amplia sala de proporciones circulares, era como estar en el interior de una gran esfera. Los muros se encontraban ricamente adornados cubiertos de mármol y oro que componían complejos grabados con detalladas representaciones de antiguos momentos de una historia que ya nadie recordaba. Toda la superficie esférica estaba trazada por extrañas runas, un sistema de escritura distinto al de Asgard. El centro de la esfera lo atravesaba un puente de piedra que se suspendía en el aire desde la entrada hasta una base circular en el centro. Una alfombra negra recorría todo el camino hasta un pedestal en el centro sobre una serie de escalones. Además de los grabados había cristales tallados con la forma de hermosas mujeres que resplandecían proporcionando aquella mágica luz.

El pedestal en el centro sostenía una fuente de piedra. De la fuente brotaba constantemente el agua derramándose por los bordes, empapando la alfombra de los peldaños llegando al final de la plataforma, cayendo por todos lados una delgada capa cristalina de agua que caía y caía pero que no tocaba el fondo de la esfera, como si no poseyera verdadera sustancia.

Leshy entró confiado en la sagrada estancia con una solemnidad que contradecía sus ropas tan maltrechas. Se detuvo ante el altar, donde Ranma se mantuvo en silencio y de pie con una mano tocando la superficie del agua de la fuente como si se tratase de algo liso y sólido. La onda sobre la superficie del agua que se proyectaba alrededor de la mano del joven era la que causaba el derrame del líquido sobre el altar.

—Amo, mi joven amo, ¿eztá uzted bien? —preguntó en un cuidadoso susurro. Un extraño sonido, como una música, se sintió ante la vibración de los luminosos cristales.

Ranma no parecía escucharlo.

.

Fueron recibidos con todos los honores, antiguos enemigos y ahora aliados en tiempo de necesidad. Nunca hubo corte más adornada ni huéspedes mejor preparados que ellos para tratar de mitigar el terrible dolor que fue para los sobrevivientes perder su hogar.

Odín no esperó a que el señor de los Vanir se detuviera ante su trono cuando se levantó contra las indicaciones de sus más acérrimos consejeros y saltó los escalones que lo separaban de él. Con un gesto fraterno tomó las manos y abrazó al hombre que con rostro cansado no disimuló en nada el gran peso que llevaba sobre su corazón. Así habló el señor de los Aesirs ante el señor de los Vanir cuando se encontraron otra vez bajo los gigantescos arcos de Valaskiaf, la magna sala del rey de Asgard.

—Es una desgracia lo que ha ocurrido con vuestro universo —dijo el padre de todo, delante del consejo de los Aesirs—. Te ofrezco mi ayuda, amistad y todo lo que necesites para instalarte en nuestras tierras. Asgard es grande y plena, todavía no conquistada del todo y las espadas de los Vanir serán una bendición. Espero devolverte algo de la alegría que sé ha perdido. En Asgard encontrarán reposo y sanarán las heridas, lo prometo.

—Te lo agradezco, Odín, señor de todo Asgard, es un verdadero placer contar con tu vieja amistad en la hora de necesidad y que honres con tanta prisa los viejos pactos que forjamos —respondió el líder de los Vanir con verdadero sentir—. Yo, Njörd de los Yngvi, señor de la desgraciada Vanaheim, estaré eternamente en deuda con la gente de Asgard y mi espada, prometo, luchará por la paz de este universo como ya lo ha hecho en otras grandes ocasiones.

Odín lucía una armadura de metal celestial superior a cualquier otro material jamás confeccionado, similar a la plata con un resplandor difícil de seguir con la mirada. La barba blanca era corta y ordenada a diferencia de aquella abundante que tendría en los tiempos finales, también se diferenciaba en el largo del cabello, más recortado a inicios de la segunda era de Asgard. El robusto cuerpo digno del más glorioso guerrero dejaba pequeño en estatura al aparentemente juvenil señor de los Vanir, pero existía un temor y respeto de uno a otro que significaba cuán grande podría llegar a ser una guerra como la que hubo entre ellos. El respeto de Odín por la espada de Njörd iba más allá del simple protocolo, recordaba cuan dolorosa podía llegar a ser la ira de la hoja de Skirr. También se veía consternado por la terrible noticia del final de un universo. Para ellos, los inmortales, era un problema que enfrentaban por primera vez y suponían que Asgard podría también vivir en un lejano futuro el mismo destino.

—Njörd, ¿por qué nos tratas con tanta formalidad? ¿Acaso no somos amigos desde antes de la fundación del Valhalla? Deja que haga fiestas en honor a tu pueblo, treinta días de festejos por los sobrevivientes. La música y el vino borrarán todas las penas, puedes creerlo.

—Agradezco vuestras atenciones —Njörd miró por encima del hombro a la madre de Freyr, la señora de los Vanir, la dama Skadi y percibió la profunda e inconsolable molestia que sentía mientras aferraba las manos de sus dos hijos—, pero pido que nos otorgues un tiempo de luto para llorar a todos los que hemos dejado atrás. Entonces podremos hacer fiesta por lo que nos quede de esta eternidad.

Estrecharon manos y brazos en un pacto que debería haber durado por siempre. Pero la caída de Vanaheim demostró que ni siquiera los universos podían ser eternos.

Ningún gesto de amistad pudo calmar el corazón de Skadi, cuya belleza y elegancia hacían palidecer a Frigg y las representantes de Asgard. Los arcos de Asgard, la belleza de la ciudad edificada en un valle fértil en el centro de frías montañas, alrededor de un lago de aguas cristalinas como un espejo que reflejaba con su pureza la paz del cielo de un universo nuevo, lleno de vitalidad, en cuyo centro existía Yggdrasil. Ninguna de esas naturales bellezas de un universo joven eran capaces de consolar el corazón de la señora de los Vanir, que no gustaba de aquel mundo violento y tosco, sin amor por la naturaleza pero sí repleto de almas sedientas de constantes guerras. Tampoco podía perdonar lo mucho que los Aesirs le habían quitado al pueblo Vanir durante la primera guerra y la dolorosa traición que la provocó, mucho menos podría olvidarse del nombre de los amados que murieron entonces.

Ya no habría otra Vanaheim, el alma de Skadi quedó atrás con el bello mundo y se marchitó cada día que vivió en ese salvaje lugar. Nunca volvió a ser la que antes reía bajo la luz del sol eterno en compañía de las damas Saga y Heid.

.

Ranma retrocedió la mano lentamente. Como un sonámbulo dio torpes pasos llegando a los escalones, entonces cayó sentado con brusquedad como si hubiera tropezado con sus propios pies. Apoyó una mano en la húmeda alfombra y la otra se la llevó al rostro. A pesar de la humedad del lugar contra el que se apoyaba, él se encontraba completamente seco.

— ¿Joven amo? —insistió Leshy algo preocupado por él.

Levantó levemente el rostro mirando al anciano a través de los dedos extendidos. Los ojos azules estaban ausentes de toda luz, dominados por la más profunda melancolía.

.

Un escuálido y algo distraído Freyr adolescente levantó la espada con desgano. El agradable sol del mediodía y la brisa fría tan refrescante lo hacían perder indudablemente la concentración.

— ¡Te tengo!

— ¿Ah?

Con un rápido giro de las espadas Freyr perdió el arma y quedó tendido de espaldas sobre el césped.

—Vamos, Freyr, sino te lo tomas en serio ni siquiera es divertido humillarte —dijo el otro joven un poco mayor y fornido en apariencia, de cabellera rubia y larga que caía como un velo hasta la cintura con un cintillo que rodeaba la cabeza. Vestía una cota de malla muy delgada de mangas cortas y pantalones cortos que le llegaban a las rodillas, con botas ligeras para la ocasión. Giró la espada dejándola descansar sobre el mismo brazo que la empuñaba y estiró la otra mano ofreciéndosela de ayuda al joven Freyr.

—Tuviste suerte de que el día se encuentre tan agradable y me convide a no abusar de la violencia—respondió Freyr como si no le hubiese importando en lo más mínimo perder.

—Padre Odín tiene razón, tus habilidades podrían hacerte el más poderoso de los Aesirs si quisieras tomártelo en serio —respondió Thor, el joven de cabellos largos y dorados con una notoria desilusión—, ¿cuándo me harás caso y entrenarás como corresponde?

—Sabes que me disgusta la guerra. Soy un Vanir, amo la paz —respondió con una desvergonzada sonrisa.

—Tú y tus locas ideas, padre Odín te convertiría en uno de los mejores guerreros de Asgard si aceptaras su entrenamiento como yo. Además tu padre siendo Vanir es uno de los mejores esgrimistas que jamás han existido. El otro día tuve el honor de enfrentarme a él.

—No me digas.

—Fue humillante.

Freyr rió ante el enojo de su amigo Thor. Luego hizo un gesto de disconformidad al recordar al temido Njörd; lo que hiciera su padre luchando al frente de las fuerzas de Asgard no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Siempre viajando lejos del hogar, abandonando a su madre que aunque trataba de sonreír era notoria la sombra que siempre enturbiaba su ánimo. Era como si su padre quisiera huir de la tristeza de Skadi y eso lo enfurecía. ¿Qué importancia tenía una lejana guerra contra los gigantes de Utgard más que la felicidad de su madre?

— ¡Freyr, Freyr!

Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia la entrada de uno de los jardines en el interior de la pequeña mansión rectangular, ubicada en el centro de uno de los barrios de la ciudad bajo la sombra de Yggdrasil. A pesar de la gran importancia de Njörd y su familia, ellos nunca habían querido morar otra vez en palacios alejados de la gente, si no que ocupaban aquel edificio de pocos pisos donde convivían con los Vanir refugiados que todavía vivían en el Valhalla, pues la mayoría de ellos se habían embarcado en las tierras vírgenes del nuevo mundo de Midgard, ya que amaban más la naturaleza.

—Mira esa hermosa ave que nos viene a cantar hoy, ¿pero si no se trata de mi hermanita Freya?

Thor se sonrojó levemente al reconocer a la joven, no era novedad que la alegre y hermosa Freya que no parecía ser más que una adolescente quinceañera despertaba desde ya las pasiones de todos los jóvenes Aesirs en Asgard.

La chiquilla llevaba puesto un corto vestido azul que le llegaba a las rodillas ajustado por un cinto de pequeñas medallas de oro que cerraban en un nudo amplio dejando los extremos colgar por delante de forma ornamental. Se encontraba algo desarreglada, cosa extraña en ella, y corría a ellos sin dejar de llamar entre gritos a su hermano mayor. Freyr levantó la mano saludándola con una gran sonrisa, la que perdió apenas la vio con el rostro sucio por las lágrimas.

— ¡Freyr!, Freyr —jadeó entre gimoteos cuando saltó a los brazos de su hermano—… papá, ¡es papá!

— ¿Qué sucede con nuestro padre? —Preguntó dominado por un escalofriante presentimiento.

.

Ranma trató de levantarse, apenas consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Dio un tímido paso y su cuerpo amenazó otra vez con desplomarse. Leshy quiso asistirlo con inusitada agilidad pero fue detenido por la mano del joven que golpeó la del anciano con furia alejándolo. Un frío silencio se interpuso entre ambos.

— ¿Joven amo? —Leshy sorprendido por la brusca acción buscó una respuesta en los ojos de Ranma. Encontró un profundo rencor alimentado por la desesperación.

—No me llames amo —respondió con voz rasposa—, no te atrevas siquiera a mencionarlo.

No se detuvo, Ranma continuó por el largo puente en dirección de la entrada tambaleándose peligrosamente.

—Tú lo sabías —volvió a murmurar—, todos lo sabían.

Leshy lo vio partir y no hizo nada por detenerlo. En él había gran lástima por el joven corazón víctima de un destino demasiado grande para ser llevado por cualquiera. Recordó tan vivamente como Freyr muchos siglos atrás tuviera esa misma expresión para con él. Suspiró cansado de su propia existencia, de la fatídica misión que el destino le había proporcionado siendo el ejecutor de tan jóvenes ilusiones y lamentó mucho más todo lo que todavía habría de presenciar.

—Pobre niño.

.

El consejo de los altos señores Aesirs se congregó en Valaskiaf ante el trono de Odín. Todos formando un silencioso círculo alrededor de dos figuras que le fueron dolorosamente conocidas a Freyr. Uno de los dioses mayores abrió el paso para que el joven heredero de la casa de Yngvi y su hermana, escoltados por Thor, se adentraran en el círculo. Allí se encontraba Skadi, de rodillas ante el inerte cuerpo del que una vez fuera la última esperanza del pueblo Vanir, el portador de la Skirr, el señor del sol Yngvi Njörd.

— ¿Madre? —Preguntó todavía aturdido por lo que estaba presenciando pero ella no reaccionó, sólo tenía ojos para el pálido rostro de Njörd. Freya cayó al lado de su madre y se aferró de una mano de Njörd que acarició contra su rostro con dulzura, enjuagándose las lágrimas con la fría mano, antes tan cálida y tan llena de cariños hacia ella.

—Lo lamento, hijo —dijo Odín a su lado—. Aún los dioses son mortales contra ciertos enemigos.

— ¿Quién lo hizo? —Freyr preguntó bruscamente, causando murmullos de reproches entre los Aesirs por no cuidar las formas ante la autoridad del supremo Odín.

Pero Odín no se sintió ofendido. Como un guerrero intuyó los deseos del airado corazón y temió por una segunda desgracia.

—Debes retener los justos ímpetus de tu corazón, hijo. Tu lugar ahora es junto a tu madre. Guarda luto, llóralo como ningún otro ser mereció tantas lágrimas en la historia de nuestros mundos.

— ¿Quién fue? —insistió desafiando con la irada a Odín. El señor de los Aesir fue invadido por un temor que no había sentido en muchos siglos, pero que supo ocultar muy bien.

—Te ordeno que lo dejes ahora. ¿Qué puede hacer un enclenque muchacho que no ama la guerra en contra de un rival capaz de extinguir la llama del poderoso Njörd de Vanaheim?

— ¡¿Quién? —rugió causando un estruendo en la sala. Thor desistió de tratar de detener a su amigo cuando quiso tomarlo por el hombro. Retrocedió la mano asustado de aquella terrible voluntad. Ya ninguno de ellos osó hablar a espaldas de aquel muchacho y su insolente dolor.

Skadi reaccionó en aquel momento, como si recién sus oídos dieran cabida a la presencia de su hijo amado. Giró en el suelo todavía de rodillas y se aferró a las piernas de Freyr suplicándole que desistiera. El dolor de esa madre podría haber conmovido a mil hombres, pero no al siempre calmado Freyr que en su furor había desbordado todo el dolor contenido durante años de exilio y penas. Sus súplicas las dirigía tanto a Freyr para que reaccionara como a Odín para que se apiadara de ella y no cediera a la petición del insensato muchacho de revelarle el nombre del que causara tanto pesar.

—Si tanto lo deseas yo puedo iluminarte —dijo Loki, un joven Aesir de mirada afilada y sonrisa maléfica que opacaba con su humor cruel la luz de Valaskiaf.

— ¡Loki, no te atrevas! —Odín estalló furioso ante la intromisión del siempre insolente dios de los caminos oscuros.

—Oh, gran padre Odín, no me digas que serías capaz de dejarlo en las penumbras. ¿No ves acaso su voluntad? —miró con despreció el dolor de la dama Skadi—. Mujer, no pidas más, ¿no entiendes que el destino es mucho mayor que cualquier llanto de una pobre mujer?

Freyr no lo dejó continuar. Cruzó la sala más rápido que un destello de sol y en un furioso arrebato asió a Loki por el cuello. Ninguno de los Aesirs quiso detenerlo porque todos deseaban por una u otra razón ver a Loki en esa terrible situación. El dios oscuro maldijo, gritó, se retorció en manos de aquel muchacho al que antes todos creían tan débil por su afición por la paz. Al final gritó un nombre, uno que hizo a Freyr reaccionar soltándolo bruscamente.

— ¡Surtr, fue Surtr el señor de Muspellheim! ¡Yo lo vi!

La sala se envolvió de silencio. ¿Quién no temería al gigante de fuego Surtr que vivía en un palacio en medio del océano de llamas eternas de Muspellheim, cuya existencia era más antigua que Asgard? ¿Un lugar al que ni siquiera Odín podría atreverse a ir por temor a perder su arrogante vida?

—Surtr —murmuró Freyr entre labios. Aquel murmullo fue como un grito en el silencioso lugar. Empuñó las manos con fuerza y su cuerpo tembló.

El padre Odín quiso consolarlo allegando una mano al hombro del joven, pero Freyr la retiró con violencia. Corrió empujando a Thor que quiso detenerlo y se abrió paso ante un séquito de Aesirs que retrocedieron temerosos de su furor.

Otra vez en la vieja mansión el joven corrió abriéndose paso entre las distintas estancias. Llegó al salón principal, un lugar no muy amplio pero sí muy acogedor con escaleras a los costados para llegar a los balcones del segundo nivel y una cobijadora chimenea en el centro. Subió a saltos por las escaleras y llegó al ala donde moraban sus padres. Entro en una sala oscurecida, con altos arcos cruzándola en el techo y arcos con cristales por ventanas desde donde se podía apreciar una gran vista de la ciudad y del árbol sagrado Yggdrasil. Del lado opuesto a las ventanas se alzaban por toda la pared estantes repletos de libros antiguos, muchos de ellos repletos de valiosos volúmenes rescatados del desaparecido reino del sol. Aquel lugar se encontraba a oscuras, iluminado tenuemente por el pálido sol que entraba por los ventanales. Era un lugar frío, muy pocas veces ocupado. Al final de la alargada sala había una pared en donde con hermosos adornos colgaba la espada sagrada Skirr.

Se acercó con un temor casi religioso a la espada. La había visto infinidad de veces pero ahora, cuando la notó llena de polvo en aquel oscuro sitial, sintió verdadero pesar. ¿Por qué su padre no se hacía acompañar de la hoja sagrada desde que llegó a Asgard? Nunca lo confesó, pero una única vez le dijo a su hijo que no era digno de empuñarla otra vez. Que había cometido horribles pecados que pesaban ahora en el corazón y destino de todos los Vanir. ¡Pero si él hubiera tenido a Skirr jamás habría perdido, no él, no su invencible padre Njörd!

—Eres un mentiroso, ¡un mentiroso! —Gimió entre lágrimas el muchacho—. Dijiste que jamás perdías una batalla, que nunca te dabas por vencido. ¿Dónde están tus malditas promesas ahora? ¡Dónde!

Freyr se levantó lentamente como si su cuerpo pesara el dolor de un mundo entero. Se acercó a la hoja de acero y con la mano limpió la fina capa de polvo que la cubría. Leyó la inscripción en el centro del acero que se encontraba escrito en un antiguo lenguaje de Vanaheim que pocos de ellos sabían interpretar.

"He aquí el resplandor, el corazón de Vanaheim."

—Papá, ¿dejaste atrás a Skirr porque perdiste tu corazón? ¿O porque en realidad deseabas la muerte, deseabas abandonarnos a todos nosotros?—se quejó. Limpió su rostro con la manga y sin vacilar tomó la empuñadura de la espada que parecía quedarle grande y pesada.

—Skirr, el resplandor, escúchame por favor, ¡ayúdame a vengar la muerte de mi padre!

.

Pasado el mediodía los hombres comían a sus anchas sentados en el césped alrededor de la casa árbol de Leshy. No dejaba de molestarlos un poco la extraña sensación de sentirse como mascotas de aquel viejo que no los hospedaba dentro de la gran casa a diferencia del teniente. También los inquietaba la salud del joven líder al que ya no veían igual desde su despertar pocas horas atrás. Las bromas y risas con que esperaban pacientemente el despertar de Ranma habían desaparecido por completo, cada uno de ellos temiendo que algo no estuviera bien dentro del alma del joven, pero ninguno confesándoselo a los demás.

—Quizás se golpeó la cabeza y por eso está así —dijo Sergus, deshaciendo el incómodo silencio. Los demás lo miraron llenos de dudas.

— ¿No será mejor suponer que bebió algún veneno de los que tu acostumbras? —Rashell agregó distraídamente mientras se pasaba la comida por la garganta con un poco de licor.

Se escucharon algunas risillas, luego un coordinado suspiro y otra vez callaron.

— ¿Se habrá acobardado?

— ¡Calla, galo insensato! —Lo reprendió Dante—. Nuestro honorable líder no teme a nada.

Pero André no cesó sus conjeturas.

—_Mon Dieu__!_, tal vez nuestro teniente se encuentre con penas de _amour_, puede ser que alguna _chère_ _princesse_ le haya robado el corazón.

El resto negó con la cabeza tratando de imaginarse al taimado, egocéntrico, violento, inoportunamente tímido y orgulloso joven tratando de cortejar a una dama. Ante aquella imagen mental y el recuerdo del pobre mozuelo huyendo inocentemente de las insinuaciones de la dama Freya insistieron en negar moviendo la cabeza con más fuerza que al principio. Méril tuvo ansias de defender la honra de su amigo y confesar que Ranma tenía prometida cuando recordó que ellos no sabían que el joven de Nerima era mortal y se abstuvo de abrir la boca.

Se sentían desalentados. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos durante aquella aventura se habían encariñado profundamente con Ranma, sentían que con él eran prácticamente invencibles después de lo sucedido en la caverna. Pero sin él volvían a ser los mismos einjergars poco respetados por sus pares en el Valhalla al ser siempre indisciplinados y muy poco solicitados por los señores de Asgard, mucho menos ahora tras el exilio de Lord Freyr.

—Dejádmelo a mí, nobles espadas, sé cómo recuperar el alma de nuestro amado líder.

— ¿Tú con una idea? —Sergus bufó—. Hacedme un favor y alcanzadme otra botella que creo estoy demasiado sobrio para oír esto.

—Callad, miserable engendro de la bebida. Como os decía, amados espadas de la dama de oro, la única manera de restaurar el corazón de un guerrero es retándolo a una gloriosa batalla con otro campeón de igual estatura. ¡De esa forma encenderemos su corazón con una fuerza inimaginable!

— ¿Y dónde sacaremos a un campeón en este minuto?, yo no veo a ninguno —lo interrumpió Sergus, antes de dar un largo trago de la botella.

Algunas risas se escucharon en el grupo y Orrish tuvo que afirmar a Dante por los brazos antes de que el paladín de la justicia se arrojara sobre el indiferente corsario. Gracias a ello el ánimo en el grupo se distendió notoriamente.

—Confíen en nuestro teniente —dijo Kertos poniendo fin a la discusión, después de haber parecido que los ignoraba desde el principio.

Méril dejó el grupo y se acercó a Rashell que durante la discusión se había alejado primero sentándose en un tronco viejo, jugaba distraído tallando una pequeña rama con la cuchilla.

—Rashell, ¿no deberíamos hablar con Ranma? Esto ya me está preocupando.

—Déjalo —respondió de manera cortante y agresiva—. Si no puede solo con esto entonces quizás no merezca vivir.

El joven Méril se quedó frío ante la brusca respuesta que careció por completo del tono amable, risueño y cómplice con el que siempre se hablaban.

.

La voz de Surtr fue más poderosa que el viento que talla las montañas en las frías alturas, o la tempestad que borra con su furia pueblos y ciudades de las costas de Midgard.

— ¡Detente ahora, si deseas continuar viviendo, niño de los Vanir!

Freyr consiguió ponerse otra vez de pie, a duras penas sosteniendo su propio peso utilizando la larga hoja de la Skirr como un bastón para no perder el equilibrio. La armadura dorada de los guerreros de Vanaheim estaba hecha pedazos, apenas colgando en trozos de la cota de malla chamuscada en partes que todavía protegía su castigado cuerpo. La larga capa ahora rasgada y hecha jirones cubría parte de la espalda mezclada con la sangre del joven. Lo único que conservaba el perfecto resplandor era Skirr.

Ante él se erguía el poderoso señor de Muspellheim, que jamás se mezclaba en los asuntos de los pequeños seres Aesirs ni de la insignificante tierra de Asgard, que para él desaparecerían como todos los mundos que antes había presenciado desde su trono en el castillo rojo, en lo alto de una montaña tan delgada como una columna de roca viva en el centro del mundo de fuego y magma, un lago interminable y tan intenso que podría ser lo más parecido en los mundos de la superficie de una estrella solar.

Surtr era un ser impresionante. Grande como el más alto de los gigantes, el cuerpo de Freyr apenas le llegaba a la rodilla. La armadura lo hacía todavía más descomunal como si al enfrentarlo se quisiera desafiar a una fortaleza viviente, lleno de afiladas estacas en las rodilleras, coderas y hombreras. Por capa tenía un manto de fuego líquido que jamás perdía la forma y que encendía todo lo que tocaba. El rostro era blanco, pero brillaba como si fuese metal bruñido en la hoguera del herrero. Los ojos eran negros con un centro brillante de fuego que dejaba una vistosa estela difícil de seguir. Tenía cabello rojizo que caía con la rebeldía del fuego hasta la cintura, adornando la cabeza con un cintillo mitad casco de guerra y mitad corona.

La espada del rey Surtr era tan temible como su amo, compartía el mismo nombre que el señor de Muspellheim. Era una espada de hoja grande como el cuerpo de Surtr, el acero era grueso y rectangular como un machete cubierto por gruesos refuerzos, cuyo borde era de un rojo intenso como la magma, así también otras líneas que desde los bordes se introducían en la hoja formando figuras rectangulares y diagonales de intrincados diseños. La empuñadura era tan larga como la mitad de la espada.

Freyr no respondió al llamado de Surtr y consiguió sostenerse únicamente sobre sus pies, levantó la espada y adoptó otra vez la guardia para seguir con la desigual contienda.

El suelo rojizo del castillo se encontraba levantado en varias partes, agrietado, destruido al igual que varias partes de los muros. El aire se encontraba viciado por las altas temperaturas que distorsionaba todo lo que el joven dios veía. Se decía entre los celestiales que no habría quién soportara el calor de Muspellheim más que unos pocos minutos, pero aquella contienda se había prolongado por casi dos horas y Freyr sentía como la sangre dentro de sus venas comenzaba a hervir.

—Sería una verdadera lástima tener que asesinar a un niño con tales habilidades. Los Vanir son lo poco bueno que queda todavía en este universo. Dime, ¿por qué tengo que causarle a los mundos semejante pérdida?

— ¿Por qué? —Freyr reclamó ante las palabras del gigante que encontró falsas como las promesas de su padre—. ¿Preguntas por qué ahora? ¿Acaso no sentiste lo mismo cuando acabaste con la vida de mi padre?

Surtr miró en silencio al joven. Se veía exasperado. Freyr atacó sin contemplaciones, pero se encontraba tan débil que ya no era rival para el gigante, la batalla había terminado hacía mucho pero el joven no quería aceptarlo. La espada del rey se abanicó con tal potencia que fue como un dragón volando a ras del suelo. Freyr no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, menos en su actual estado, consiguiendo apenas cruzar la hoja de la Skirr confiando su vida en la espada. La Skirr detuvo la espada de Surtr que se encendió en vivas llamas ante el poderoso estruendo, pero el joven Yngvi no pudo con aquella fuerza y voló varios metros hacia atrás antes de chocar contra una columna, la traspasó derrumbándola y se estrelló contra uno de los muros. Casi inconsciente cayó al piso soltando a la maravillosa Skirr.

— ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita? —Dijo Sutr impaciente—, ¡yo no maté a tu padre! ¡Jamás lastimaría a un viejo amigo!

— Mientes, ¡mientes!

Trató de levantarse pero los brazos cedieron y cayó otra vez de bruces. Estiró entonces el brazo queriendo alcanzar su espada, pero la punta de la espada de Surtr cayó clavándose en el piso entre él y su divina arma.

—No es mi problema si no deseas creerme, ni tampoco aceptar los pactos que contraje con tu honorable padre. ¡Bah, qué desperdicio de hijo vino a nacer de tan magno señor! —Surtr lo miró con despreció—. Tu padre no habría perdido ante mí.

—Pero está muerto, ¡muerto!

—No por mi mano —Surtr sintió un arrebato de piedad que fue rápidamente opacado por su falta de paciencia—. ¡Crío miserable! Sabrás aunque no lo desees toda la verdad, todo lo que no quieres escuchar. Entonces llorarás a tu padre más que antes y llorarás también reclamándome por mi falta de misericordia, al no haberte permitido primero descansar eternamente en mis manos. Vivirás, vivirás para ver, para vivir y para causar peores males que todos aquellos que has creído sufrir. Esa será tu condena por haber osado desafiar a Surtr, rey de Muspellheim.

.

Ranma no había comido ni tampoco hablado con nadie desde la mañana. Sentado en la cima de la pequeña colina en medio del bosque podía ver a sus pies el largo y zigzagueante camino a través de los árboles que recorrió para llegar hasta ese lugar. El silencio era asfixiante, no había aves que cantaran, ni siquiera el viento hacía sonar las hojas de los árboles. En aquel lugar se encontró con algo peor que en la casa de Leshy y por lo que había querido escapar: el recuerdo de las inquietantes visiones que había tenido del pasado de Freyr y del maldecido pueblo de Vanaheim.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde ese fatídico día cuando perdiera a dos de sus seres más amados en toda la creación?

La dama Skadi se encontraba sentada y mirando por la ventana como hacía todos los días, ya hacía mucho que había dejado de preguntarse el porqué de su desgracia y la aceptaba como un castigo por los pecados que ignoraba haber cometido, pero que ahora podía dilucidar a través del confuso velo de los recuerdos. Había lastimado a su prima a quién amaba como a una hermana cuando desposó a Njörd, ella lo sabía entonces, del amor que se tenían pero no dudó de sus acciones creyendo el amor del joven Yngvi únicamente para ella. Ahora todo su dolor creía en su febril locura era el pago por su propio egoísmo a pesar de que su esposo jamás le recriminó nada en vida y siempre vivió para ella haciéndola olvidar todas sus dudas. Su pena y dolor marchitaban la divina hermosura que reflejara en los días de su juventud, la gracia, estatura y resplandor de su cabello negro que la hacía famosa en todo Vanaheim.

Todos los días se sentaba esperando con esperanza a que él regresara. Maldecía el tiempo que los separaba, maldecía este mundo que ya le había quitado a su amado Njörd. Maldecía a los Aesirs y a todos los seres de ese mundo porque por ellos había también perdido a su hijo Freyr.

— ¿Mamá, deseas comer algo?

—No, mi pequeña Freya, no necesito nada. Por favor, puedes retirarte y dejarme sola —respondió la dama Skadi con la voz quebrada.

La dulce muchacha no soportaba ver así a su madre. Trataba de ser fuerte cuando la atendía, la cuidaba en todo momento y se hacía cargo ya de las responsabilidades de su casa, de la servidumbre y de defenderse así misma de los intentos de los Aesirs por desposarla, pues era una joven apetecida por todos. Ella odiaba a los Aesirs, jamás se entregaría a uno de ellos por todos los males que le habían causado a su familia.

Por suerte no estaba sola. Amatista de Cristal y Leshy Lesovik, uno de los grandes maestros de la magia de Vanaheim, no abandonaron a la princesa de los Vanir en aquel momento de necesidad y la acompañaron en la gran mansión siempre instruyéndola sobre todos los secretos de la magia de la creación y los intrincados caminos de la política. Freya aprendía con mucha dedicación de ellos y mezclando aquel saber con el odio que congeló su corazón se convirtió rápidamente en una dama temida y respetada por el consejo de los Aesirs.

En una única oportunidad uno de los Aesirs quiso aprovecharse de ella. La convidó a su palacio con la proposición de un acuerdo para proteger sus posesiones que en ausencia de un hombre en su casa peligraban siempre ante las codiciosas manos de los dioses. Ella creyó inocentemente en la propuesta y se vio atrapada por el lujurioso dios. Lamentablemente él no sabía que Freya tan joven ya poseía el talento y conocimiento que luego la bautizarían como la señora de la magia de Asgard.

Odín tuvo un gran escándalo entre manos. Uno de sus guerreros Aesirs había sido asesinado por las manos de una mujer, pero que eso, de una insignificante chiquilla. Quiso castigar a Freya, pero la muchacha no mostró signo de ningún arrepentimiento, tampoco dijo nada en su defensa, solamente se quedó allí ante su trono con una mirada de desafío que hizo desear al padre de todo que aquella niña hubiese nacido varón para haberla nombrado uno de sus más grandes generales. Tampoco podía enjuiciarla por miedo a que se hiciera público como una mujer era capaz de acabar con la vida de uno de sus generales escogidos por él mismo. ¿Cómo podría él castigar también a una inocente muchacha que derramó la sangre con tal brutalidad que lo haría sentirse orgulloso? De no haber estado casado con Frigg, de seguro la habría tomado como su mujer a riesgo de perder la vida. Suspiró, el consejo necesitaba una respuesta del supremo monarca de los celestiales Aesirs.

Entonces ordenó que fuera desposada por otro de los Aesirs, de tal manera que su voluntad fuera subyugada a un hombre de Asgard. Freya se negó, sacó una cuchilla y la dispuso contra su propio corazón a modo de traspasárselo con su propia mano. Odín la miró detenidamente, la mano de Freya no tembló en ningún momento. La situación fue acallada cuando Thor, el más respetado de los jóvenes Aesirs, la detuvo arrebatándole la cuchilla. Todos creyeron que la tomaría él por mujer, pero el amor de juventud todavía seguía morando en el corazón de Thor y no quiso lastimarla todavía más de lo que el destino se había ensañado con ella y habló en defensa de la muchacha. Si la voz de una mujer no era respetada entre los Aesirs, sí lo sería la de Thor. De esa forma quedó zanjado el asunto culpando al fallecido Aesir por intentar agredir a la hija de Njörd, faltando a todas las promesas que Odín hiciera para el bienestar de sus protegidos.

No obstante, toda esa fuerza se desplomó cuando estuvo otra vez en su hogar. Amatista y Leshy miraron a escondidas como la joven dama volvía a ser una niña llorando sobre las piernas de su madre, la que débilmente trataba de consolarla. Aquella fue la última vez que la vieron llorar.

Ni siquiera volvió a derramar lágrimas a la muerte de su madre Skadi, cuya vida se apagó lentamente al no soportar la pérdida de sus amados esposo e hijo.

.

¿Era tan fácil sentarse y olvidarse del pasado?, ¿aceptarlo todo de forma natural y marginarse de la realidad como lo hizo la dama Skadi?

Ranma parecía realmente confundido, la ira que sintió en un principio se transformó en angustia, para después pasar a ser una profunda tristeza.

¿Amar u odiar? ¿Vivir con lo que se es u olvidar para comenzar desde cero?

El joven tenía verdaderos deseos de regresar a su antigua vida, cuando era ignorante de todo, cuando sólo era un chico inmaduro sin preocuparse de las grandes cosas que habían ocurrido antes de su nacimiento y las consecuencias que también lo alcanzaron a él.

¿Se habría sentido Freyr igual que él alguna vez? Y de haber sido así, ¿por qué tenía que hacer a otros lo mismo? No lo podía entender entonces.

.

Freyr descansaba en paz mirando las nubes cruzar el cielo de un azul tan intenso como el color de sus ojos. Recostado sobre el tejado de una pequeña cabaña perdida en el bosque con las manos bajo la cabeza rebosaba de vibrante alegría que le causaba la sensación de libertad. Vestía una camisa de lino y pantalones del mismo color, con botas de piel y un corto chaleco sin mangas de lana tejida a mano. Con el cabello tomado en una coleta y una incipiente barba de varios días parecía más relajado que nunca estuvo antes en toda su vida. Una despreocupada sonrisa se hizo común en él, una que no lo dejaría jamás.

Más allá de la cabaña y del bosque se veía un esplendoroso cordón de montañas y nieve tan lejana como el frío que no llegaba allí durante la primavera. Estaba a muchos kilómetros de la aldea más cercana, el ruido de los animales pastando tras la cerca le parecía una agradable compañía. De no ser por el cabello de un dorado tan intenso podría aparentar ser cualquier joven hombre de Midgard.

—Freyr. Freyr. ¡Freyr! ¿Qué haces allí otra vez?

La suave y femenina voz que lo llamó lo hizo despertar del agradable sopor que gozaba en ese instante.

Sonrió para sí, se levantó lentamente y se estiró como si hubiera dormido una profunda siesta. Se acercó al borde del tejado y bajó de un ágil salto justo a espaldas de la preciosa chiquilla que estaba gritando hacia el tejado.

— ¡Ah, te dije que no hicieras eso que me asustas!

Freyr rió ante la ira de la joven. Entonces hizo una exagerada reverencia pidiéndole disculpas.

—Pido a vuestra majestad que disculpe a este su pobre servidor. Mi querida Gerdr, a pesar de eso, no deberías enfurecerte tanto. ¿Sabes? Cuando gruñes así pareces un ogro.

— ¡Freyr, cómo te atreves!

El joven dio un rápido brinco hacia atrás esquivando la pala que la joven traía consigo.

La dulce niña de ojos color miel y cabellera castaña se veía contrariada. Utilizaba un tosco vestido celeste de género grueso, botas enlodadas por la humedad de la mañana y un delantal ya manchado por el trabajo del día. Ninguna de esas prendas hacía justicia a la belleza indómita y honesta de esa muchacha.

—Uno de estos días vas a tropezar y lastimarte, entonces me reiré en tu cara de tu osadía.

— ¿Qué, acaso no has de cuidar de mí, mi bella doncella?

— ¡Deja de decir tantas estupideces! —Gerdr giró para tratar de ocultar su rostro furiosamente sonrojado—. ¿Por qué no mejor dejas de halagarme y vuelves al trabajo?

—Porque sería mucho mejor pasar la tarde a tu lado —respondió Freyr que sin advertencia alguna se acercó a ella por la espalda tomándola suavemente por los brazos y acercando su rostro al oído de la chica—. Uhm, ¿qué no es este el perfume que te obsequié el otro día? Te queda perfecto.

—Ya-ya-ya ¡ya basta! —Gerdr se separó bruscamente, estiró el brazo alcanzándole la pala a Freyr—. De-Deja de inve-ventar excusas y vu-vuelve a trabajar. El pa-pan que co-comes no es gra-gra-gratis.

—Gerdr —Freyr no se rindió, con una mirada de lobo al acecho de la pequeña e indefensa presa se acercó otra vez a la joven tomándola por la mejilla y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos—, ¿por qué insistes en hacerme sufrir?

— ¿Su-sufrir tú, po-por qué? —la pobre chica trataba de mantener la compostura y simular enojo, pero apenas era incapaz de articular palabra alguna sin tartamudear.

—Por tu indiferencia que condena mi corazón a la angustia más absoluta.

Freyr aprovechó el momento en que ella parecía congelada por la embarazosa situación y acercó su rostro un poco más. Pero Gerdr en un último y desesperado esfuerzo por salvar la pureza de sus labios tomó el mango de la herramienta cruzando la pala entre sus rostros. El joven besó la pala y terminó tosiendo y escupiendo el barro que tenía en la boca, causando la risa de la joven que se recompuso al instante.

— ¡Qué te sirva de lección! Ahora deja de perder más el tiempo —insistió ella con renovados bríos—, supuse que eras perezoso pero jamás te creía capaz de tratar de engañarme como a todas esas chicas que debiste seducir malamente en la ciudad.

— ¿Seducir, yo? —Freyr se irguió ofendido volviendo a adoptar aquel aire de héroe trágico del que gustaba abusar—. Mi querida Gerdr, eres la primera mujer por quién me atrevo a pronunciar tales palabras.

—Sí, sí, como no, y yo soy una diosa de Asgard —respondió airada volviendo a la cabaña—. Apresúrate, quiero que muevas todo el estiércol de los animales antes del atardecer o no habrá cena. Debería darte vergüenza, hace un mes que te encontré en el bosque y todavía no eres capaz de pagar tu deuda conmigo.

—Quizás —respondió Freyr—, es que no deseó pagarla del todo.

— ¿Cómo?

Freyr la ignoró y habló como si pensara en voz alta pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado.

—Te debo la vida, la única manera de poder pagar esa gran deuda es quedándome contigo para siempre.

— ¡Olvídalo!

— ¿Qué, acaso me odias?

— ¡Yo-Yo no dije e-eso!

—Ah, ¿entonces me amas? —volvió a acercarse a ella a una peligrosa distancia con una arrogante sonrisa.

El ruidoso golpe hizo vibrar los árboles y las aves escaparon por todo el cielo. Se cerró la puerta con fuerza y Freyr se quedó observando la cabaña por un largo tiempo sobándose la enrojecida mejilla.

—Otra vez lo mismo, ¿acaso esa mujer no sabe tomarse una galantería sin tener que responder a golpes? —suspiró—. Qué suerte tengo, de todas las mujeres de Midgard tenía que encapricharme con la más bruta de todas —resignado y riéndose de sí mismo cargó la pala sobre el hombro y se dispuso a trabajar como si se tratara de la peor condena existente en los nueve mundos.

Gerdr tarareaba alegremente. Desde la muerte de su madre vivía sola en aquella granja muy lejos de la aldea cruzando el bosque entre las montañas. Poco a poco había perdido el contacto con la gente del pueblo al ser incapaz de producir lo suficiente como para comerciar, trabajando únicamente para sustentarse a sí misma. Ignoraba ella la suerte que tenía entonces al encontrarse apartada de las grandes guerras que azolaban el país hacia el sureste.

Hacía pocas semanas que había encontrado al molesto de Freyr en el bosque cuando buscaba algunas setas para la comida. Pensó que estaba muerto hasta que se acercó lo suficiente venciendo todo su miedo y notó que aun respiraba. Tuvo que volver por una improvisada camilla de palos y tela con la que lo arrastró penosamente de regreso a la cabaña. Tuvo muchas dificultades para conseguirlo, el suelo se encontraba enlodado tras la última lluvia y creyó más de una vez que aquel esfuerzo sería inútil dada las notorias heridas que tenía ese misterioso hombre al que imaginó un soldado por las armas y armadura que llevaba, que por la belleza de las mismas pensó se trataría de una persona de gran importancia.

Dos semanas cuidó de él, sudaba y gritaba en un estado febril cosas que le parecieron incoherentes o difíciles de creer. Tuvo que viajar a la aldea y cambió uno de los pocos animales que le quedaban, la mejor vaca, por algunas medicinas.

Todo el esfuerzo dio frutos cuando despertó una mañana y se encontró a sí misma cómodamente arropada en la cama. Desde que cuidaba de aquel enfermo ella le había cedido la cama durmiendo en una silla a su lado, pero esa mañana se sintió confundida al notar que ya no estaba en la silla. Entonces lo vio en la cocina de la pequeña cabaña tarareando una dulce melodía mientras preparaba un caldo de un aroma tan maravilloso como no lo percibía desde los días en que su madre vivía. Él la saludó con una calma y familiaridad que la perturbó y supuso que la había cargado hasta la cama. Freyr, al que en ese momento todavía no conocía su nombre, se había levantado con el torso desnudo cubierto únicamente por las gruesas vendas que ella había colocado sobre las heridas. Ella sólo atinó a responder torpemente al saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Fue cuando él se acercó a la cama cargando una bandeja y ella notó recién que además de encontrarse en cama se encontraba desnuda. Levantó el rostro tan avergonzada que su rostro no pudo ponerse más rojo, cuando se topó con la despreocupada sonrisa de Freyr.

Gerdr suspiró profundamente con una mano en la mejilla. Recordaba aquel día tan vivamente que todavía se avergonzaba ante el descaro de ese torpe de Freyr. Podía también recordar la forma en que le había palpitado la mano por la fuerte bofetada que le dio en ese momento. Sonrió enternecida como si aquello fueran buenos recuerdos.

—Cuando una mujer suspira así lo hace por el amor de un hombre —dijo Freyr.

La joven dio un brinco y con horror vio que dejó caer el cucharón dentro de la olla, abrió la boca queriendo reclamar avergonzada pero no supo qué decir. Freyr otra vez se había escabullido a sus espaldas, se estaba volviendo una muy mala costumbre.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —gritó cuando al fin pudo articular palabra. Freyr se mostró confundido sin entender la razón del actual enojo de la enérgica doncella y se acomodó en una silla ante la pequeña mesa.

— ¿Queda mucho para la cena?

Ella no respondió al instante, insistía en tratar de sacar el cucharón del fondo de la olla con otro utensilio de madera de la cocina. Pero cuando parecía no haberlo escuchado Gerdr respondió distraídamente.

—Tardará un poco más.

— ¿Cuánto más?

—Un rato.

— ¿Mucho rato?

—Algo.

— ¿Qué tan "algo"?

— ¡¿Puedes dejar de quejarte como un crío?

—Está bien, está bien, qué carácter —rió.

—Podrías tratar de hacer algo útil en vez de estarme fastidiando.

Freyr miró a su derredor, se encogió de hombros y dando un largo suspiro golpeó las rodillas con ambas manos y se levantó cargando una pesada hacha de dos manos que descansaba en un rincón de la cabaña, aquella que ni siquiera Gerdr utilizaba pues había sido de su padre. Apenas lo vio dirigirse a la entrada lo regañó con tal fuerza que lo obligó a detenerse.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? ¿Y con eso?

—A ocupar el tiempo de manera útil —miró confundido su herramienta y luego a la joven—. Pensaba cortar algo de leña mientras terminabas la cena, para eso sirven las hachas, ¿no lo crees?

—No me molesta eso, ¿pero cómo crees que vas a utilizar esa pesada hacha cuando recién te estás recuperando de tus heridas? ¿Acaso no te cansas de actuar con tanta irresponsabilidad?

—No exageres, Gerdr, si es liviana como una pluma.

—Pero, pero, ¿acaso nunca dejarás de ser tan despreocupado? No puedo estar cuidando toda la vida de ti, porque…

Freyr se acercó a ella y no la dejó continuar. Pues mientras ella hablaba él había besado su dedo índice y lo colocó rápidamente en los labios de Gerdr obligándola a callar.

—Quién te entiende —dijo al verla tan sonrojada y quieta como una estatua ante la sorpresa, mientras que él no retiraba su dedo de los tiernos labios—, primero reclamas que soy un vago y ahora te quejas de que trabajo demasiado. Por suerte estoy enamorado de ti, así que no me importa tratar de comprenderte. Ahora deja de estorbar, niña, que tengo que seguir trabajando. Hay muchas cosas que arreglar en este lugar ya que pienso quedarme por una larga temporada aquí contigo, lo quieras o no —sonrió descaradamente—. Avísame cuando termines, tengo un hambre horrible.

Dejó la cabaña y Gerdr se quedó prendida con los ojos en la puerta.

—Bueno —se dijo muy tímidamente con una boba sonrisa en el rostro—, por lo menos es bien parecido —sonrió encantada tratando de aparentar algo de molestia, pero no lo consiguió.

.

Ranma golpeó el suelo.

— ¡Que estupidez!

Se levantó del césped donde se encontraba hacía un rato recostado y pensando. Le había molestado que Rashell lo fuera a incomodar cuando lo único que quería era estar solo. Su reacción se debía a la insistencia de su amigo por ayudarlo a seguir adelante a pesar de las terribles cosas que habían cambiado su percepción sobre su propia existencia.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora, ah? ¿Seguirle el juego a todo el mundo, hacer como si no me importara? ¿Y si soy yo el que ahora desea no seguir con todo esto?

Rashell lo escuchó pacientemente, pero en su mirada se notaba la fuerte reprobación que sentía hacia la actitud de su amigo.

—Geez, ¿y desde cuándo el gran Ranma Saotome se acobarda por un pequeño par de problemas?

Ranma se sintió indignado. Le acaba de contar a Rashell aquello tan terrible de su propio pasado ¿y esa era la forma en que se lo tomaba, como un "par de pequeños problemas"? Prefirió guardar silencio y cerrar los ojos para tratar de contener todas aquellas cosas que le diría y que sabía serían injustas. Pero él no estaba de ánimo para buscar lo correcto, lo único que deseaba era un motivo, una razón para enfocar toda su ira.

—Ahora me ignoras —se quejó Rashell haciéndole más difícil al joven de Nerima mantener el control—. ¡Perfecto! Soy menos interesante que una piedra.

Rashell buscó en el suelo la primera piedra que encontró y la alzó sosteniéndola sobre la palma.

—Buenos días, señor piedra, mi nombre es Rashell, un placer poder conocerlo. ¿Me permitiría conversar un momento con usted? Oh, sí, claro que sí, quién diría que usted sería mucho mejor conversador que mi amigo aquí presente.

El rostro de Ranma se arrugó por la ira que lo estaba carcomiendo. Comenzaba a cansarse de las estupideces de Rashell que parecía sentir placer en provocarlo. Pero él no se detuvo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Que quién es este callado joven a mi lado? —Rashell hablaba como si de verdad tuviera una conversación con la piedra—. Nadie de importancia, señor, sólo un crío que se echa a lloriquear porque es incapaz de asumir con madurez un par de verdades sobre su vida. Como si fuera el primero al que se le revelaran algunos secretos. ¡Oh, pobre de él!

Los puños de Ranma temblaron peligrosamente. ¿Hasta qué punto podría mofarse de él no respetado la gravedad de lo que estaba viviendo? Pero Rashell no tenía la más remota intención de detenerse.

.

El viento golpeaba con inusitada violencia las ventanas de la cabaña. A pesar del ruido Gerdr se veía tranquila tejiendo sentada frente a la cálida chimenea. Su aspecto no había cambiado mucho en los últimos tres años, a excepción del peinado con el que recogía su largo cabello en un moño. Dejó de tejer ante el repentino llanto del bebé y rápidamente dejó la silla para allegarse a la pequeña cuna a su lado.

—Fjölnir, ¿qué sucede, amor?

Lo cargó en brazos, trató de mecerlo con gran dedicación pero por alguna razón el niño se encontraba inquieto.

—Ya, ya, mi vida. ¿Qué sucede, acaso te asustó la tormenta? ¿O estás extrañando a tu padre tanto como yo? —Lo besó en la frente y las manos—. Calma, amor, ya regresará, no tienes que preocuparte —parecía que al hablar estuviese tratando de convencerse tanto a sí misma más que a su bebé—. Él es especial, igual que tú, él es muy fuerte y una tonta tormenta no podría detenerlo. Ya, mi vida, no llores más.

Dio un respingo cuando escuchó como golpeaban la puerta. Trató de calmar al pequeño Fjölnir, al no conseguirlo lo deposito cuidadosamente en la cuna, volvió a besarlo y lo dejó por un momento para abrir la puerta.

—Seguro es tu papá, espera que ya regreso, voy a abrir. Ya, amor, que sólo abriré la puerta y regresaré enseguida, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte, no te dejaré solo —lo volvió a besar—, sólo un segundo —se irguió dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta que la volvían a golpear con insistencia—. ¡Ese idiota, tenía que tardar tanto justo ahora!

Cuando destrancó la puerta sintió un extraño escalofrío que la detuvo un momento. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, pensó que se trataría de alguna corriente de aire al interior de la cabaña y pensó de inmediato en que le ordenaría a Freyr repararla una vez que la tormenta hubiera cesado.

La abrió en el preciso instante en que un relámpago iluminó el cielo y también a la alta figura de un hombre que no era Freyr, de pie ante la puerta cubierto con una larga capa oscura empapada por la lluvia. De la capucha que cubría el rostro caían dos largos mechones de cabello castaño claro.

.

— ¿Quieres parar ya? —Ranma lo increpó en un último intento por mantener el control —. Me estoy cansando de tus estúpidas bromas.

Rashell guardó silencio y lo observó detenidamente cuando Ranma le dio la espalda. Dejó caer la piedra y se sacudió las manos sin demostrar preocupación.

—Así que no estás de humor, ¿ah? Me parece que eres tú el que se está tomando todo esto de la forma equivocada.

Ranma arrugó el ceño. Rashell esperaba alguna réplica, mas cuando no la hubo continuó.

—Todos están preocupados por ti. Además tenemos una misión que cumplir, por si lo habías olvidado. ¡Geez!, ¡vamos, Ranma, éste no eres tú!

Torció los labios ante las palabras de su amigo que parecían alcanzar lo más profundo de su razonamiento. Pero era tan grande su rabia que acalló al instante la voz de su conciencia recurriendo a los vivos recuerdos de aquellas imágenes que seguramente el maldito de Freyr quería que presenciara desde un principio. Sabía que irían a ese lugar, sabía el peligro en el que se encontraría, ¿también sabía que se estaba muriendo desde un principio?

—Sé que estas cosas necesitan tiempo para ser masticadas —agregó Rashell—, que has sufrido ya demasiado por los caprichos de otros. Pero tiempo es lo que no tenemos ahora. ¿Acaso por esa misma experiencia que posees en las amargas sorpresas del destino no deberías estar acostumbrado más a ello? Necesitamos a nuestro líder, ahoga tus quejidos y guárdalos para cuando tengamos tiempo, entonces podrás lloriquear todo lo que quieras.

— ¡Sorpresas! —Ranma ahora se sintió lastimado en su orgullo—, ¿así que simples sorpresas? Sorpresa es cuando papá aparece con otra nueva prometida o alguna deuda que podría costarme la vida. No, espera, eso es justamente lo que acaba de suceder, ¿no? Algo tan simple como que el idiota de mi padre contrajo una deuda con un antiguo dios de Asgard a cambio de mi vida. ¿Puedes creer algo tan estúpido?

—Bueno, Ranma, yo…

— ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que ocurra algo así?

—Pues no lo sé, mira, Ranma, si quieres…

— ¡Ninguna! ¡Porque jamás sucedieron las cosas como me las contó! Debí suponer que era una historia tan estúpida que no podría ser verdad, no después de todo lo que me ha hecho antes.

—Ranma, deja de comportarte como un mocoso malcriado y empieza a actuar. ¡Eres nuestro teniente! No te puedes dar por vencido tan rápidamente.

— ¿Y qué si lo hago? De todas formas voy a morir, por si no lo sabías, irremediablemente como si alguna maldita voluntad lo hubiera decidido. ¿Recuerdas lo que me sucedió en la caverna, los días que pasé inconsciente? Fue por eso, porque me estoy muriendo sin saber cómo ni por qué, ni mucho menos tener alguna solución al respecto. Pero qué importancia tiene, si no se trata más que de otra pequeña "sorpresa" en mi ya caótica vida —dijo con irritante ironía. Giró para encararlo, quería ver el rostro de Rashell deformado por la angustia, quería ver en él lo mismo que sucedió con su propio rostro cuando se enteró de que se estaba muriendo. Verlo tan impactado como él cuando comprendió que no habría fuerza en ese mundo que pudiera salvarlo, cuando Leshy terminó por hundir todas sus esperanzas.

Ranma fue el sorprendido cuando se encontró con un Rashell envuelto en un mortal silencio, los labios cerrados y mirándolo tan directamente que entonces recién lo comprendió. Si Freyr estaba al tanto de todo y había planificado todos los acontecimientos hasta ese momento, eso significaba que tal vez no sería el único bajo sus planes

—Tú lo sabías. Las mentiras de Freyr y mi padre, la verdadera la razón por la que estoy en Asgard, ¡incluso que me sucedería esto! Desde un principio tú lo sabías todo.

Rashell no respondió.

.

El cielo era gris y el viento gélido de la montaña calaba los huesos. Movía un pie tras otro con enorme dificultad, la nieve le llegaba a las rodillas. Usando la Skirr dentro de la funda como un bastón se ayudaba para mantener el ritmo. La nieve humedecía la ropa y se acumulaba en el desarreglado cabello dorado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y la incipiente barba, confundiéndose con un rostro igual de blanco y ojos tan ojerosos como la noche. Respiraba con dificultad. Se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento que se condensaba con cada bocanada de aire que expulsaban los cansados pulmones.

Contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó una conocida voz a sus espaldas, perteneciente a una mujer a la que había renunciado ver otra vez en la vida.

— ¡Freyr!

No volteó, la ignoró como si no la hubiera escuchado y movió los brazos determinado a seguir con la pesada marcha.

—Freyr, hermano amado.

Tras aquel Freyr en tan penoso estado apareció sobre la nieve como si no pesara en absoluto una erguida dama de cabellos dorados y un abrigo blanco tan exquisitamente confeccionado que nadie dudaría de imaginarla una diosa entre los mortales. Aquella mujer tan altiva y bellísima no era la chiquilla que recordaba haber dejado atrás en la ciudad de los celestiales gobernantes de Asgard. Los ojos color esmeralda de la doncella lo miraban llenos de ansiedad, pero también reflejando una batalla entre la angustia, el amor y el más profundo rencor.

Freyr no respondió. Inclinó la cabeza y siguió avanzando.

— ¡Freyr, por amor a nuestros padres, te lo suplico, escúchame!

El joven hombre se detuvo, pero no hizo nada más por ella. La dama se acercó con pasos temblorosos. Quedando justo detrás de él levantó la mano, insegura la recogió un momento contra su pecho, sin poder despejar todas las dudas volvió a estirarla y la acercó depositándola sobre el hombro de Freyr.

— ¿En verdad eres tú? —Freya preguntó con voz quebrada y el corazón comprimido—, ¿mis ojos no me mienten? ¿Es verdad lo que dijo padre Odín sobre que estabas vivo todo este tiempo y lejos de los tuyos? ¡Oh, Freyr!

Yngvi Freyr reaccionó con inusitada violencia, giró irguiéndose con la estatura del dios que debió ser y que en su juventud los Aesirs no llegaron a conocer todavía. Golpeó la mano de su hermana sin mostrar ningún signo de piedad por ella alejándola de sí.

— ¿Desde cuándo Odín es tu padre? —La interrogó con voz rasposa.

La dama sintió un vacío bajo los pies, ¿era aquel hombre encarnación de la ira su amado hermano que reía y bromeaba todo el tiempo? Más dolorosa que su mano lastimada por su propio hermano fueron esos ojos que la traspasaron como si de un momento a otro ellos fueran enemigos mortales. Su sangre se heló sintiendo únicamente en ese momento

— ¡Respóndeme! —insistió sin aminorar en nada su violento ánimo. Entonces el semblante de Freyr mutó en uno más oscuro si eso era posible cuando una nueva idea se posesionó de su desesperada mente—. ¿Acaso tú también lo sabías? ¿Sabías lo que ellos harían?

—Pero, Freyr, yo…

— ¿Dónde está él?

Freya lo miró aterrada, desconoció por completo a su hermano y sintió miedo de aquel hombre frío conteniendo una ira que podría consumir a una estrella solar. Los labios de la mujer temblaron con fuerza.

— ¿Él…? —Dudó por un instante; mas un fuerte rencor nació desde su interior cuando hubo pensando mejor la situación—. Tú, tú, ¡cómo te atreves a dirigirte de esa forma hacia mí! Después de creerte muerto tantos años, de haber llorado tu ausencia, tras la muerte angustiosa de nuestra madre, muerta por la terrible pena que tú egoísmo le causó, ¿lo único que piensas en nuestro reencuentro es en encontrarlo? ¿Qué sentido tiene eso ahora? —El rostro de la dama se tornó frío adornado con una pizca de frívola crueldad, una de sus especialidades que Freyr todavía no conocía y que sufriría por haberla lastimado tan profundamente—. Freyr, por favor, mírate, si hasta pareces uno más de esos mortales. ¿Para qué necesitas encontrarlo, ah, para que termines muriendo como esa raza de seres insignificantes con los que te has encariñado tan profundamente? No seas patético.

— ¡Quiero venganza! —Rugió ignorando por completo las provocativas palabras de su hermana.

Freyr la vio muda. Se volvió para seguir caminando y dejarla allí sola.

— ¡Eso es, vete, vete como lo hiciste antes! ¡Abandona a tu única familia!

—Mi única familia era mi mujer y se encuentra muerta, mi único hijo es prisionero de ese malnacido de Loki que vino a hacer el trabajo sucio de Odín y las miserables ratas que se ocultan cobardemente tras sus palacios de oro, dejando que las almas mortales luchen sus propias batallas.

—Padre Odín tenía razón, ¡ella ensució tu alma! ¡Ella te separó de nosotros y envenenó tu corazón! Por ella estás dándole caza al único Aesirs que se preocupó por ti y quiso limpiar tu honor sin que el resto del consejo llegara a enterarse de la terrible humillación que le has causado a tu nombre y al mío por haberte mezclado con una miserable mortal.

El eco sacudió la copa de los árboles lejanos provocando que la nieve cayera. Freya trató de erguirse, tirada de rodillas en el suelo llevó la mano a su mejilla. Jamás había recibido un golpe de un hombre, ni siquiera de su propio padre. La furia que la consumió entre lágrimas de indignación duro menos que la brisa que cruzó entre ellos, porque al levantar la cabeza vio a Freyr como un ser tan terrible que su alma se enfrío hasta sentirse la más pequeña de todos los seres de la creación.

—Freya —la voz de Freyr fue lenta, relamiéndose en la oscuridad que había hecho presa de su enloquecido corazón—, tú "bendito" padre Odín consideró una afrenta que un dios se haya mezclado con una mortal, ¿no es así? Dime que no piensas como ellos, dime que es la ira que me tienes por haberlas abandonado la que te hace sentir y decir tan hirientes palabras que ningún hermano merece.

Freya recuperó el aliento, sintiendo el dolor de su rostro avivando aquel rencor que antes tenía por él y por toda la sucia humanidad que se lo había arrebatado.

—Ella te alejó de nosotros. Por ella nos abandonaste. Si tú hubieses regresado mamá no habría muerto. Loki hizo bien, él se encargó del problema, ¡él vengó la muerte de nuestra madre! ¡Freyr, no!

Freya gritó de terror, jamás en todos sus años de inmortalidad habría creído gritar de esa manera, era la primera vez en toda su vida que había alzado la voz aterrorizada como una niña, ni siquiera cuando siendo tan pequeña vio la destrucción de su propio universo ella había mostrado tal miedo como aquél, y ese grito de terror fue causado por quien debería haberla protegido por siempre. Freyr había desenfundado la espada y la alzó por sobre la cabeza haciendo sombra sobre la frágil figura de la dama. La espada se detuvo en el aire sostenida por el brazo como una balanza que pesó el valor de la vida de su hermana contra el amor que él sentía por Gerdr y toda la ira que lo enloquecía en ese momento.

— ¿Vas a matarme? —preguntó Freya con la voz apocada en un débil murmullo. Nunca supo ella, ni siquiera en los siglos venideros, que aquella voz de chiquilla temerosa la había salvado de la ira de su propio hermano, porque para Freyr ella volvió a ser su pequeña e inocente hermanita que había dejado años atrás y no esa pérfida mujer envenenada por las conspiraciones de Asgard de las que había tratado de huir todo ese tiempo. Entonces comprendió que la muerte de Gerdr pesaba únicamente sobre su propia conciencia, también la inocencia perdida de su hermana, la muerte de su madre, todas eran consecuencias de sus propias acciones. Bajó la espada lentamente canalizando toda su ira contra sí mismo.

—Gerdr era inocente de todos nuestros pecados —alzó el rostro y el cabello cubrió sus ojos ocultándose de la inquisitiva atención de Freya que quería adivinar lo que existía dentro de su alma—. ¿Tan segura estás de todo lo que dices, Freya? —La dama llevó una mano al rostro al ver como frías lágrimas dibujaron brillantes surcos por las mejillas del joven dios hasta empapar la barba y caer sobre la nieve—. ¿Sabías acaso que fue tu amado "Padre Odín" el auténtico culpable de la muerte de nuestro padre? No, no podrías, no tan pequeña e inocente, sola y frágil, no fue tu culpa creerle, fue mi culpa el haberte abandonado en manos de ellos. ¡Qué necio he sido! Creía que sin nadie más que los hiciera sentirse amenazados te dejarían en paz.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Hablas para confundirme! Surtr el señor del fuego asesinó a nuestro padre, Odín jamás dejó el Valhalla en todo ese tiempo.

—Sí, es verdad, no fue él quien levantó la espada contra nuestro padre, pero sus obras y conspiraciones fueron más afiladas que cualquier espada creada por manos celestiales. Odín planeó la muerte de nuestro padre.

— ¡Deja de mentir!

—Ideó la desaparición de nuestro pueblo.

—Basta, no voy a escucharte. ¡Tú has enloquecido!

—Te diré la verdad entonces, la verdad que oí de labios del magnífico Surtr que fue uno de los últimos auténticos amigos de nuestro padre, que después confirmé con mis propios ojos y oídos durante los viajes que realicé por Asgard y sus confines. Será tu decisión hacer lo que quieras con ella. Pero llorarás, llorarás por todo lo que has dicho y creído, llorarás por haber besado las manos del asesino de tu propio padre, llorarás por haber maldecido el nombre de la única mujer que pudo darle descanso al alma de tu hermano y que ahora estará perdido para siempre. Llorarás por haber odiado y despreciado a tu auténtico pueblo, tal como lo han hecho los traidores Aesirs, llorarás por haber ayudado a asesinar a los hijos de Vanaheim, tus hermanos. Cargarás por todo lo que reste de tu existencia la culpa por tus propios pecados y por los míos, y la ignorancia que padeciste entonces no será suficiente excusa para librarte de las dolorosas cadenas del arrepentimiento insípido. Esa será mi venganza por tu participación en la muerte de la única mujer que amé más que a mi legado, más que a mi padre, más que a mi madre, más que a mi propia hermana a la que ahora desprecio con todo mi ser.

—No existe verdad que me haga creer en tu locura, hermano, no existen palabras que tuerzan mi desprecio por esa mujer que te ha transformado en esto.

Freyr sonrió, una sonrisa irónica con una profunda tristeza ahogándole los ojos, ojos donde la esperanza había perecido para siempre.

Cumplió su amenaza. Freya lloró a gritos cuando la verdad de lo que había sucedido y de lo que ella misma había ayudado a ejecutar fue más grande y dolorosa que todo el rencor que había sentido hasta ese mismo día. Con las manos frías por la nieve quiso rasgar sus exquisitos vestidos de procedencia Asgariana, tiró del cabello ornado como una dama de los Aesirs hasta lastimarse. De rodillas ante Freyr no tuvo palabras para pedir perdón que pudieran acallar la vergüenza de su propia existencia ante lo que había cometido.

El nuevo señor del sol, un sol hinchado de rencor y flaco en vida, como la enorme estrella roja que todavía brillaba sobre las ruinas del muerto mundo de Vanaheim a poco tiempo de expirar completamente, la observó con macabra satisfacción. Pero todavía no había terminado. Giró otra vez dándole la espalda a su hermana y continuó caminando.

— ¡Freyr, Freyr, detente! ¿Dónde vas? Freyr, hermano amado al que no poseo el derecho de llamar como tal, ¿qué estás pensando hacer?

—Recuperaré a mi hijo.

— ¡No lo hagas! Es una…

—Trampa, lo sé. ¿Por qué otra razón esa rata de Loki podría haberle llevado con vida?

—Te matará.

— ¿Y qué si eso sucede? La única razón por la que no puedo morir ahora es para salvar lo único bello que Gerdr me ha dejado en este mundo tan miserable, lleno de mentiras, cubierto por la sangre de los que una vez amamos. Sólo por él… —dudó entonces sabiendo que si decía aquella idea que se había formado en su mente y corazón, quedaría encadenado a una larga e infeliz existencia para poder cumplir su propia promesa, negándose a la placentera idea de morir y terminar con todo en ese preciso instante—… voy a erradicar a los Aesirs de este universo.

Freya sintió escalofríos ante la voz de su hermano sabiendo que decía la verdad.

.

Rashell no se mostró afectado por la seria acusación de Ranma. Sin perder la exasperante calma respondió muy lentamente, como si midiera cada una de sus palabras para no provocar todavía más el voluble estado del joven mortal.

— ¿Es así como quieres terminar? ¿Solo, acabado, derrotado y tan lejos de tu hogar simplemente porque no puedes entender las razones detrás de tu existencia? ¿Y quién las entiende de todas formas? Geez, ¿acaso no puedes comprender que algunas mentiras fueron necesarias por tu propio bien, para protegerte?

Ranma guardó silencio, una actitud que terminó molestando a su amigo.

— ¡Bien! Si quieres taimarte como un crío únicamente porque acabas de descubrir tu parentesco con la casa de Yngvi y no eres capaz de agradecer todos los esfuerzos que se han hecho por protegerte, puedes hacerlo, geez, ¡e irte al mismísimo infierno, Ranma Saotome! —Rashell alzó la voz perdiendo todo el control que había conseguido desde un principio—. No desperdicié cientos de años esperándote en Asgard para ver como la gran esperanza que se me había prometido resultó ser un niño inmaduro que se desmorona por un par de problemas existenciales. Si hubiera sabido entonces que no serías más que un quejica, un niño llorón y malcriado, no habría aceptado ningún trato de Freyr y preferiría que mi alma se hubiera consumido en Nilfhel hacía ya mucho tiempo. Sí, eso habría sido mucho mejor que tener que presenciar la burla en la que se ha convertido el que sería… ¡oh, geez! ¡Qué más da ahora! Tantos sacrificios que se realizaron únicamente para que llegaras hasta aquí, y mírate, a la primera revelación reniegas de todo y pretendes escapar. ¿Y que eran todas esas bravuconadas de ser un guerrero invencible, preparado para lo desconocido? ¡Bah! No significaban nada, no resultaste ser más que un cobarde. ¿En qué momento acepté esta maldita misión de escoltarte, cuando fue que me dejé convencer por Lord Freyr de que serías alguien muy distinto? Esperaba un campeón al que seguir, no un bebé en pañales que se moja ante la primera dificultad.

Guardó repentino silencio. Había sido duro, muy duro, pero también imprudente y creyó haber dicho más de lo que debía en ese momento. Sus temores fueron confirmados al ver el rostro pálido de Ranma que lo observaba sin ira ni pena, sin alegría ni tampoco angustia. Era una estatua insondable de pesar.

—Entonces —murmuró entre labios—, ¿era cierto, tú también lo sabías, Rashell?

¿Qué tanto había dicho? Rashell sudó frío cuando recordó sus propias palabras y la forma tan torpe en la que había revelado el secreto pacto que tenía con Lord Freyr antes de la llegada del joven de Nerima a Asgard.

—Sí —confesó—, yo también lo sabía —al no obtener ninguna reacción por parte de Ranma, el joven Rashell le dio la espalda y continuó su confesión—. Desde el momento en que morí Lord Freyr me reclutó con la única misión de protegerte. No te conocía entonces, ni siquiera sabía cómo serías, pero sí sabía que en el momento en que nuestros destinos se cruzaran yo me convertiría en tu sombra. Un perro guardián que haría todo lo que fuera necesario para resguardar tu seguridad y la de los tuyos, con tal que nada se interpusiera en tu destino.

Las manos de Ranma temblaron por la ira.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Espera, ¿será que Méril también…?

— ¡Él no sabe nada! No seas paranoico. A Méril lo conocí en el cuartel al igual que tú —Rashell dio un rápido rodeo dibujando un círculo frente a Ranma para tratar de calmarse. Él no era así, él no podía perder los estribos. Cuando pareció conseguirlo volvió a pararse delante de su amigo y enfrentar lo que fuera que viniera entonces—. Bien, ahora ya lo sabes todo, pero como yo veo las cosas no te he mentido, simplemente no te he contado lo que hice antes de conocerte. No sé por qué te extrañas de que se te hayan ocultado tantas cosas, mírate ahora, si apenas se te revela la verdad reaccionas de esta manera no quisiera saber lo que hubiera sucedido de haberte enterado antes. Aunque no me creas, a pesar de todo esto, desde que te conocí realmente te consideré un amigo…

El fuerte golpe resonó en los árboles y quebró para siempre siglos de constante paz en el valle de Leshy. El puñetazo de Ranma barrió con Rashell, que lo envió a rodar por el suelo.

— ¿Amigo dices, ah, amigo? —Ranma lo increpó duramente—, ¿qué clase de amigo ocultaría algo semejante? ¿También sabías que me estaba muriendo, acaso eso fue también un plan de Freyr? ¿Sabes por casualidad por qué lo está haciendo, o imaginas qué cosas vi de su pasado? Claro que deberías saberlo, si tú también estabas al tanto de todo y me lo ocultaste. ¡Amigo! —Resopló indignado—, puedes llenarte la boca con palabras, te creía distinto, confiaba en ti, pero resultaste ser un mentiroso y manipulador como todos los que ya me tienen aburrido tratando de controlar mi vida. No eres más que un mercenario, ¡fingiste amistad sólo para cumplir tus malditas órdenes! Dime, dime de una buena vez cuál sería tu recompensa. Porque por eso lo hacen todos, por eso se me acercan siempre o me prometen amistad o ayuda, simplemente para obtener algo de mí. ¡Dime qué ganarías con todo esto!

Rashell giró lentamente en el suelo. Se sentó doblando las piernas apoyando los brazos en las rodillas mirando en otra dirección. Tenía la mejilla inflamada pero no se quejó en absoluto. Había una profunda tristeza dominando su mirada.

—Sí, tienes razón, soy un mercenario —dijo finalmente consiguiendo la atención de su amigo—. Trabajo por una paga, una que no resultó del todo satisfactoria —suspiró relajando la postura—. ¿Puedes imaginar qué necesitaría un einjergar como yo? No me digas que dinero, como si algo así pudiera ser de provecho para un esclavo de los dioses. ¿Fama, mujeres? Por favor, para qué pedir lo que ya puedo obtener con mucha más diversión.

Con el rostro todavía vuelto hacia un costado movió ligeramente los ojos para observar a su amigo, entonces los volvió a enderezar y de la hinchazón de su mejilla como si recién se hubiera percatado de ello, en una actitud relajada como si fuera el mismo Rashell de siempre, pero no pudo fingir lo suficientemente bien como para cubrir el triste timbre de su voz ni la desazón que se reflejaba en cada respiración. Aquella actitud derrotada y lenta calmó el furor de Ranma. Como si hubiera perdido completamente aquel combustible que alimentaba su ira el joven de Nerima se miró su propia mano empuñada, aquella con la que lo había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas. Recién pensó que de no haber sido Rashell podría haberlo matado, jamás había atacado a alguien con todo, siempre se había guardado a pesar del descontrol por miedo a lastimar a alguien seriamente, pero todavía sentía el dolor en su propia mano cuando sintió que había perdido el control. Como un balde de agua fría volcado sobre su cabeza fue la sensación que lo paralizó cuando Ranma recordó todos aquellos peligros que vivieran juntos, como la batalla en contra de Eggther. Habían confiado sus vidas mutuamente, ¿acaso eso había sido fingido? No tuvo que preguntar a Rashell cuando lo vio tan abatido para obtener una respuesta y se sintió culpable. ¿Realmente estaba actuando como un niño inmaduro? ¿Lo odiaba tanto, o era que simplemente odiaba a Freyr y en su lugar se había descargado en contra de Rashell?

—Rashell, yo…

—Iba a conocerlo —dijo Rashell interrumpiéndolo. Alzó el rostro mirando el cielo claro y silencioso como el de una pintura—. Conocería a aquel que cambiaría el destino de los mortales. Aunque ahora los humanos no crean en la existencia de los señores de Asgard, ellos siguen enseñoreándose de nuestras almas y es cuestión de tiempo para que Midgard se transforme otra vez en el campo de batalla de una nueva guerra entre dioses. No imaginarías la cantidad de sufrimiento que hubo entonces, no te gustaría que volviera a suceder. Siento lo de tu maldición o lo que sea, me enteré al igual que tú, no sabía que Lord Freyr podría haber preparado algo como eso pero estoy seguro que él no invertiría tanto tiempo para dejarte morir ahora. Deberías seguir, seguir adelante y ver lo que te tenía preparado, quizás entonces puedes verle la cara y golpearlo en mi nombre también.

Rashell se levantó pesadamente y se sacudió pantalones. Miró a Ranma y volvió a hablar.

—Dale bien fuerte a ese malnacido porque me mintió, geez, porque ante mí no veo a ese mortal tan especial que me prometió. Porque nunca seguiría a la muerte a un crío tan cobarde y llorica como tú a ninguna guerra en contra de los dioses.

Se marchó. Ranma ni siquiera pudo sentirse ofendido por las palabras de su amigo. Dejó caer los hombros y giró para ver desde la loma el final del valle hacia el este, una nueva pared de montañas tras las cuales existía solamente un destino desconocido.

—Rashell, estas equivocado —dijo para sí—. Yo no era aquel al que tú esperabas. Freyr te mintió, nos mintió a ambos.

.

_**Continuará.**_


	20. Capítulo 16: Siguiendo la ruta del

**XVI **

**Siguiendo la ruta del destino **

.

Entre los picos más altos de las gélidas montañas había una explanada cubierta por la nieve que terminaba en un acantilado, desde donde podía apreciarse una amplia panorámica del lejano bosque y la gran pradera verde llamada en los siglos postreros como "valle de Gerdr". Se enfrentaron en aquel lugar el portador de la voluntad de los dioses con el pobre rebelde que quiso una vez desafiar al destino y como todos fracasó irremediablemente, ahora deseando salvar lo único que le quedaba de valor en el universo. El silencio de las alturas fue roto por el llanto incesante del bebé que cargaba el pérfido Loki con un brazo. La capa negra compuesta de varias piezas distintas y complejamente sobrepuestas se mecía con violencia ante los caprichos del viento y revelaba ropajes de colores púrpura y negro. Llevaba el cabello castaño muy largo y suelto, adornado con piezas de ámbar que colgaban del cinto que rodeaba la frente y cabeza mezclándose con los largos mechones. Ya no se veía tan joven como en aquella oportunidad cuando lo zamarreó en Valaskiaf en presencia de todos los Aesirs, pero la arrogancia y maledicencia parecían haberse acentuado más con el paso de los años. Largos guantes de cuero cubrían manos y brazos, adornados con exquisitas joyas y finas cadenas de plata que se enrollaban alrededor de las extremidades. Ante tan magnífica presencia el joven dios Yngvi Freyr era opacado y no parecía más que un miserable vagabundo de ropajes demasiado delgados para el inclemente clima y un rostro demacrado como si hubiera sobrellevado los pesares de a lo menos una decena de vidas.

Freyr con la cabeza inclinada escuchó el llanto de Fjölnir por largos y eternos segundos. Sintió dentro de su corazón la terrible culpa de haber causado la muerte de Gerdr por el horrible pecado de haber existido en su vida. Si él no hubiese llegado a ese lugar de Midgard, si no la hubiera conocido, ella podría haber seguido viviendo en paz y felicidad en medio del bosque. El llanto del bebé se tornó fuerte y desesperado, como si aquella incipiente alma ya pudiese percibir la presencia salvadora de su padre. Freyr mostró los dientes entreabriendo los labios en un gesto de rabia y dolor. Levantó los brazos sosteniendo con ambas manos la funda con la espada Skirr en ella, poniendo una mano en el centro de la funda y la otra en la empuñadura. Con un rápido y violento movimiento la desenfundo arrojando la vaina, la espada Skirr resplandeció con mayor fuerza como si aquellos años en que estuvo sellada no bastaron para menguar en nada su deseo de luchar.

—Devuélveme a mi hijo ahora, maldito demonio.

—Freyr, mi buen amigo, tantos años que no nos vemos, ¿es ésa la manera de saludar a un viejo conocido?

—Mi hijo. Ahora. No te lo pediré dos veces.

— ¿Y para qué lo quieres? —Loki hizo un gesto de desagrado al observar al niño en su brazo—, ¿para seguir propagando tu maldita simiente por este universo? ¿Acaso no te basta con el daño que ya le has causado a tu pobre mujer? Tu estirpe está maldita, mi querido Freyr, maldita desde su creación, maldita desde el momento en que osaron pisar la sagrada tierra de Asgard. Tu raza llegó para romper el sagrado equilibrio que existía antes en mi universo. Se mezclaron con la obra de Odín, con esos juguetes de barro, ¡los Vanir ni siquiera poseen un ápice de dignidad! ¿Y cuál fue el resultado? Hechiceros, adivinos, curanderos, héroes y reyes, vinieron a complicar el perfecto mecanismo que creamos en el mundo mortal. ¿Por qué no desapareciste con el resto de tu patético universo en vez de venir a ensuciar con tu impureza nuestra creación? —tomó al bebé bruscamente del tobillo sosteniéndolo de cabeza y estiró el brazo para mostrárselo mejor. Freyr quiso avanzar pero tuvo que contener la ira ante el temor de que pudiera hacerle algo peor al bebé, pues al momento su instinto de guerrero le advirtió que el cuerpo de Loki estaba atento a sus movimientos, como si esperara su reacción para contraatacar mortalmente cualquier imprudente embestida. Por amor a su hijo debió tolerar la crueldad de Loki, si quería salvarlo no podía actuar con ligereza. Se mordió los labios hasta sangrar.

— ¿Qué, acaso no lo quieres? —Loki lo molestó remeciendo el cuerpo del bebé que de cabeza lloraba sin consuelo—. Quizás lo deje caer —amenazó remeciéndolo otra vez con más fuerza.

Freyr tenía que pensar, rápido, muy rápido, los segundos corrían y el futuro de Fjölnir se diluía como el agua entre las manos.

—Mira, Freyr, el resultado de las malas costumbres de tu "noble" pueblo. Mira, ¿acaso los Vanir no pueden controlar sus urgencias que yacen con los animales? Inclusive tú, el gran hijo del poderoso y estúpido Njörd vino a engendrar a este asqueroso monstruo, a este híbrido repugnante prueba irrefutable de todas tus culpas. ¡Arrodíllate ante mí, arrodíllate y pide clemencia y puede que te perdone y no te castigue como hice con esa ramera de tu mujer!

— ¡Silencio!

Bramó el nuevo señor del sol con tal fuerza que su voz retumbó hasta los confines de las montañas. Loki por un momento sintió temor, pero fue sobrepasado de inmediato por la satisfacción de torturar a aquel que osó humillarlo ante todos los dioses.

—Arrodíllate, póstrate ante mí —insistió con voz baja y muy lentamente—, se está cansando mi brazo de sostener a esta pequeña basura. No vale mi esfuerzo tanta paciencia. ¿Qué esperas?

Otra vez hubo silencio entre ambos. Freyr respiró profundamente el aire frío e hiriente de la montaña antes de responder.

— ¿Por qué habría yo, un dios puro de Vanaheim inclinarse ante una basura híbrida como tú?

El rostro de Loki se deformó borrándose la triunfadora sonrisa.

—Ah, sí —continuó Freyr lentamente tratando de contener todo su furor—, yo también sé contar muy buenas historias. ¿Odias a los que son impuros? Pobre animal, ¿de qué otra manera puedo llamar a un híbrido, el resultado de un demonio de Muspellheim y de la sangre de los imbéciles yotes de Utgard? Sí, lo sé, lo sé todo, que el gran Loki posee sangre de Aesir únicamente porque recibió la sangre de Odín para poder sellar un pacto con él. Pero un poco de sangre ¿te convierte realmente en un dios puro? Ahora que lo pienso, odias a los híbridos porque… ¿porque son como tú?

—Calla —murmuró Loki.

— ¿O será que odias a los Vanir porque los envidas?

— ¡Guarda tus palabras!

— ¿Quizás porque podemos significar una terrible amenaza para tus planes de usurpar el trono de Odín? ¡Por favor! Si todo Asgard conoce tus ambiciones, incluso el mismísimo Odín, pero parece divertirse con tus codiciosas ideas que nunca te llevarán a nada. ¿Por qué?

— ¡No te atrevas, maldito Vanir!

— ¡Porque eres un híbrido! Impotente como una mula, jamás podrías competir con un dios auténtico.

— ¡Calla, calla o tu hijo morirá!

— ¿Te atreves a amenazar al señor de los Vanir, tú, un miserable monstruo?

Freyr destelló una presencia aurea que hizo palidecer todos los prejuicios que antes rondaban en torno a su pobre apariencia. Loki Laufeyiarson, en cambio, oscureció su figura recordando que era un demonio de fuego y hielo, un dios oscuro, un producto destilado de la peor materia de Asgard. Rugió Loki enloquecido y ojos se tornaron tan rojos como la sangre cuando un aura mágica notoriamente demoniaca lo envolvió.

.

Ranma se detuvo un momento para tomar aire. Miró detenidamente el paisaje que lo rodeaba.

—Así que monstruos, ¿eh? —dijo para sí pensando en voz alta.

"¿Dónde, amo? No puedo percibir ninguna presencia en este bosque."

—Discúlpame, no lo decía en serio. Tenía algo en mente, es todo.

Escuchó al dragón ancestral gruñir dentro de su alma, una voz que únicamente él podía percibir al encontrarse unido al alma de la bestia sagrada que moraba dentro de su katana.

"¿Desperdicias tu tiempo pensando otra vez en esas estúpidas visiones?"

—No estoy pensando en eso —mintió.

K'Zun Fei no quiso insistir y deseó hablar de otra cosa. Le desagradaba el cambio negativo que tenía el recuerdo del pasado de Freyr en el ánimo de su joven amo.

"Esta ruta no ha sido transitada por eras."

—No me digas —respondió con ironía. Se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque donde apenas se distinguía un camino de piedra interrumpido por un suelo levantado en distintas partes, raíces tan gruesas como el tronco más grande de la tierra y vertientes que chapoteaban en todas partes. Era tan difícil el camino, húmedo y resbaloso, que no podía dar dos pasos por suelo firme sin tener que aferrarse de alguna maloliente raíz que colgaba de los acantilados. Pronto se vio sumergido en un barranco de densa vegetación donde el suelo había desaparecido por completo siendo reemplazado por un oscuro abismo entre las dos paredes de roca y ramas, bajo el colchón de raíces y hojas que cubrían el fondo del abismo se podía escuchar el correr de un río bajo las raíces. Ante la imposibilidad de seguir caminando optó por trepar por sobre las ramas aferrándose de ambas paredes en vez de regresar.

"¿Estás seguro de esto, niño?"

—No —respondió entre jadeos mientras descansaba un segundo tratando de mirar hacia qué rama podría saltar, teniendo cuidado de no resbalar—, no estoy seguro en absoluto de nada de lo que estoy haciendo.

"Podemos regresar"

—Ya no queda tiempo —respondió.

Ambos sabían que se refería al tiempo de vida que se le terminaba por alguna desconocida razón; no se trataba de una enfermedad, tampoco de una maldición de Hel como engañado creyera en un principio cuando la dama Freya descubrió su problema, simplemente se le estaba acabando el tiempo de vida como le había informado Leshy el ermitaño del bosque. Como si fuera un anciano, al borde de la muerte el alma de Ranma se estaba quedando sin energía para seguir existiendo. La única esperanza que el muchacho tenía en ese momento era llegar a aquel lugar que Freyr le tenía destinado, quizás allí pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta que salvara su vida y que también le permitiera comprender cuál era el propósito que el intrigante dios tenía para él. Por un momento tuvo la idea de que su inminente muerte podría tratarse de otro vil chantaje a los que ya lo tenía acostumbrado, como cuando lo obligó a enlistarse en los Dragones Rojos para poder luchar por la vida de Akane, o cuando lo forzó a entrenar en el pasado con el fin de salvar la vida de la señora Kimiko, madre de Akane, cuando Freyr sabía desde un principio que no se podía cambiar el pasado por mucho que lo intentase.

—Ese maldito…

"¡Amo, concéntrate!"

—Estoy en eso. ¡AH!

La raíz de la que trató de colgarse se desprendió de una de las paredes, con un pie en cada rama distinta trató de equilibrarse pero la rama que se soltó causó el derrumbe de una parte de la pared. Las rocas y el lodo se llevaron consigo al resto de las raíces y Ranma cayó embarrado y empapado entre ellas. Trató de aferrarse con desesperación pero todo lo que conseguía era seguir arrancando las ramas y raíces de las húmedas paredes que se cerraron rápidamente. Cayó de espaldas en un colchón de hojas que cedió bajo su peso y al traspasarlo sintió el golpe del agua fría que en una fracción de segundo llenó cada superficie de su cuerpo con una temperatura tan baja que lo hizo gritar expulsando una bocanada de burbujas al encontrarse bajo el agua. No consiguió siquiera nadar porque la corriente lo arrastró con violencia. El estrecho canal era como un túnel donde no sabía si estaba bajo las ramas o en la profundidad de una caverna. Tuvo miedo de ser arrastrado a una corriente submarina y morir ahogado en las profundidades de una tierra olvidada. Quiso sostenerse de las lisas paredes de roca pero lo único que logró fue girar torpemente. En un momento se vio libre de las ajustadas paredes, dejó de girar y al abrir los ojos pudo ver otra vez la luz del sol y sintió un rápido pero insípido alivio al saber que no estaba bajo tierra. Consiguió enderezarse y nadar hacia la superficie, entonces notó con espanto que ya no se encontraba en un oculto riachuelo entre las montañas, sino que las había atravesado y había desembocado directamente en un río de poderoso torrente. La fuerza de la corriente no lo dejó nadar hacia la orilla y tarde comprendió la razón, cuando escuchó un gran estruendo y al mirar hacia adelante se encontró con el final del río ante una amplia vista desde las alturas de la montaña a un valle cientos de metros más abajo. Era una cascada.

**.**

— ¡Geez! ¡Ese cabeza dura!

El resto lo miró preocupado.

— ¿Qué dice la nota? —Kertos preguntó.

— ¡Rashell! —Méril insistió impaciente.

Rashell Kandurias entregó la hoja trazada por kanjis con horrible caligrafía que Méril tomó con ansiedad. Los ojos del chico se movieron de un lado a otro de la nota y las manos tiraron de la hoja con tal ansiedad amenazando con rasgarla.

—No puede ser. ¡Se ha ido!

Kertos en un gesto de apuro fue el siguiente que tomó la nota de manos de Méril, pero al tratar de leerla sudó frío, porque no entendía nada de japonés.

— ¿Pero cómo, por qué? —Se preguntó incrédulo todavía el joven Llewelyn—, ¿por qué no nos dijo nada?

—Ese idiota está buscando que lo maten. Geez, estúpido egoísta, ¿es que acaso todavía no lo entiende?

— ¿Entender qué?

—Ahora no, Méril, después te pongo al tanto. Lo importante es saber dónde se metió ahora, no podemos dejarlo solo.

Méril volvió a tomar la nota escrita por Ranma buscando alguna pista que los pudiera ayudar:

"_A mis compañeros:_

_Les pido perdón por no decírselos a todos en persona, pero la misión desde ahora será únicamente de mi responsabilidad. Me he enterado de ciertas cosas con respecto a ella y créanme que no pueden ayudarme, nadie puede. Rashell Kandurias como mi segundo queda a cargo, obedézcanle como si fuese yo mismo. Regresen al pueblo y esperen en la posada de El Unicornio, si no regreso con ustedes en dos días abandonen este lugar, porque seguro estaré muerto. No me sigan, no sabrán donde fui._

_ Rashell, ¡sácalos de allí!, es una orden. Aunque sea por esta única vez hazme caso, por nuestra amistad si como dices fue real alguna vez, demuéstramelo en esto y regresen._

_ Espero volver a verlos a todos._

_Ranma Saotome,_

_Teniente de los Dragones Rojos."_

Leshy volvió a entrar en la sala de su casa árbol donde los había recibido con anterioridad para hacerles entrega de la inquietante carta siguiendo las instrucciones de Ranma.

— ¿Algún problema, miz zeñorez?

—Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rashell.

Leshy le sonrió de una rara forma que lo hizo enfurecer aún más.

— ¡Tú, viejo!

— ¡Rashell, no! —gritó Méril tratando de detenerlo.

Pero no lo escuchó. Se abalanzó sobre el anciano queriendo atraparlo cuando éste se sonreía con burla, no comprendió cuando Leshy se había movido y todo lo que encontró fue un par de sillas contra las que chocó ruidosamente. No estaba satisfecho y levantándose al instante quiso girar cuando recibió un fuerte bastonazo en las piernas que lo levantó de espaldas en el aire y recibir otro golpe de bastón en el abdomen que lo aplastó contra el suelo. De espaldas en el piso sintió el bastón de Leshy otra vez sobre su cuerpo dándole suaves golpecitos en la cabeza.

—Debería kalmarze, mi zeñor.

—Geez. Estúpido viejo, eso dolió.

Leshy lo ignoró y caminó hacia la ventana como si examinara la extraña forma de las nubes.

—Kreo ke miz zeñorez deberían mejor partir, problemaz muchoz haber en Jarnvidr, muchoz, muchoz.

— ¿De qué está hablando el deplorable anciano, alguien tendría la amabilidad de interpretar aquella lengua nativa de extraño proceder? —Pidió Dante ayuda a sus compañeros.

—_Monsieur Dante_ exigiendo que hablen claro, ¡lo he oído todo!

—Guarda tus palabras, osado ignorante, que han de costarte mucho más que tu pobre y avinagrada lengua.

— ¡Ya basta, ustedes dos! —Sergus los regañó molesto con tanta interrupción.

Pero fue un tétrico gruñido de Orrish el que causó mucho mejor efecto que las palabras de Sergus haciéndolos callar inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo en Jarnvidr, señor Leshy?

Leshy se sintió de inmediato agradado por la amabilidad de Méril entre tanto idiota sin cerebro y con la misma gentileza tuvo la disposición de responderle.

—Buen y joven amo, zeñor Llewelyn, en Jarnvidr llegaron amigoz zuyoz, amigoz einjergarz.

Rashell dejó de quejarse, se sentó rápidamente en el piso y miró preocupado al anciano. Cuando todos escucharon las malas nuevas de la llegada de los Fénix de Plata a las tierras exteriores.

.

Ante una improvisada fogata en la oscuridad del bosque temblaba una semidesnuda chica pelirroja. Los ropajes de guerrero se encontraban tendidos a su lado cerca del fuego. Se frotaba los brazos tratando de recuperar algo de calor en su cuerpo con desesperación.

"Es una lástima que no puedas invocarme, amo. Podría incendiar este bosque a placer."

—Lo dices para provocarme envidia, ¿verdad? Ah… ah… —estornudó—. Demonios, muero de frío.

"No seas exagerado, mocoso, más frío padeciste en los campos de Jotumheim."

—A mi no me parece ¡ah…! —volvió a estornudar con fuerza.

Se miró el brazo desnudo donde colgaba Brisings de la muñeca. Cerró los ojos y un destello que inició en la piedra mágica de la joya lo rodeó recuperando su forma masculina a pesar de encontrarse todavía empapado.

"¡Amo idiota, qué haces! No puedes desperdiciar tu energía de esa forma tan inútil sólo para bloquear la maldición de Jusenkyo."

—No me importa. Si voy a morir prefiero que sea como un hombre.

"Haz lo que quieras, ya no esperes que me preocupe más por ti. Pero no deberías darte por vencido tan rápido, ¡recuerda a la dama Akane! ¿Acaso ella no merece un poco más de tus esfuerzos? No te des por vencido tan rápido, muchacho."

— ¿Por Akane? Sí, creo que tienes razón —suspiró hondamente—. No era mi intención sonar tan mal, pero a veces siento que estoy corriendo contra una pared. Si llegase a salvarme de ésta de seguro habrá algo peor esperándome. Es mi suerte, de la que ya me estoy casando.

"Y allí habrá un montón de torpes humanos tratando de ayudarte también. ¿Acaso eso no cuenta?"

Ranma no respondió. K'Zun Fei tampoco dijo nada más. La noche comenzó a caer sobre el bosque.

.

Con la ropa todavía húmeda el frío lo calaba directamente hasta la piel y los huesos. Sintió un doloroso arrepentimiento al haber dejado atrás la fogata para internarse en el bosque. A pesar de ello no podría dormir ni descansar, la ansiedad lo consumía más rápido que el temor a morir en cualquier momento. A veces no sentía nada más que un ligero agotamiento que en él, siempre derrochando energía, no era habitual. Pero fuera de eso olvidaba por completo su estado mientras no intentara utilizar la magia.

Tal era la oscuridad que no conseguía ver sus propias botas cuando se enredaba en las antiguas raíces. Se cansó de tropezar y rápidamente desenfundó la katana. La luz dorada de la hoja de acero fue más intensa que la mejor de las fogatas, pero tan rápido como iluminó el denso bosque a su derredor, así de rápido se extinguió dejándolo otra vez en penumbra.

— ¡K'Zun Fei!

"Lo siento, pero si no vas a cuidar de ti voluntariamente, entonces me tendré que hacer cargo. No desperdiciarás más magia."

—No digas estupideces, no puedo ver nada.

"Utiliza tus otros sentidos entonces. Inútiles mortales y su dependencia por un solo sentido olvidándose del resto. Oh, y no vayas a imaginar ni por un instante que lo hago porque me preocupa tu bienestar."

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo haces por Akane.

"Deberías sentirte agradecido de que me tome tantas molestias por protegerte."

—Es eso, o tal vez no quieres que muera y te deje abandonado, perdido en el bosque donde nadie jamás podría encontrarte.

K'Zun Fei gruñó y Ranma sonrió victorioso.

"¡Amo!", la voz del dragón cambió repentinamente siendo dominado por la ansiedad.

—Lo sé, también lo he sentido.

Ranma no guardó la espada. Con la mano firmemente asida de la empuñadura siguió caminando con mayor cautela. Lo volvió a sentir, estaba siendo acechado, con gran detalle pudo percibir como un círculo de espíritus lo rodeaba entre los árboles. ¿Qué serían, animales? No había visto ninguno desde que llegó a ese bosque antiguo de las tierras exteriores. ¿Tal vez einjergars? No, no lo parecían en absoluto, no importando lo poco afinadas que se encontraban sus nuevas habilidades sensitivas podía dar cuenta de que no eran cuerpos astrales los de los seres que los acechaban, tampoco eran elfos, hadas o cualquier otro ser a los que ya estaba acostumbrado en Asgard y reconocería al instante sus esencias. Prefirió continuar andando sin demostrar que se sabía vigilado. El bosque terminó en un pequeño claro rodeado por las oscuras siluetas de los árboles, resaltados ante la intensa luz de una luna plateada dividida por una nube tan delgada como una cuchilla. Bajo la plateada luz pudo ver todo con una intensa claridad, donde no existía degrado entre los colores de las distintas formas, sino que todo contrastaba fuertemente entre luz y sombra en un fuerte azulado.

Se detuvo en el centro del claro y con mayor claridad percibió a los seres que lo estaban siguiendo. Pudo ver a uno muy mal oculto tras un tronco y al instante confirmo que tendrían apariencia humana. Ranma sonrió.

—Estos tipos son peores que Kodachi para atacar por la espalda.

"¿Quién?"

—No vale la pena que lo sepas —se encogió de hombros dando un suspiro—. ¡Salgan de una buena vez! Sé que están allí —habló con la autoridad de un teniente.

Las ramas se movieron bruscamente y varias siluetas comenzaron a emerger de detrás de los árboles. Eran hombres altos cubiertos por capas que hacía todavía más imposibles de distinguir bajo aquella luz lunar de fuertes contrastes. Eso no preocupó a nuestro héroe de Nerima, toda su atención se encontraba en las armas que portaban de manera poco amistosa. El círculo se cerró alrededor del joven y uno de ellos se adelantó un paso apuntándolo con un arco.

— ¡Alto! —ordenó con voz juvenil que a Ranma le causó gracia.

—Mira, por si no te has dado cuenta ya estoy detenido, y…

— ¡Dije que alto!

Exhaló una bocanada de aire tratando de armarse de paciencia.

—No ha sido mi mejor día, así que podrías por lo menos explicarme quienes son ustedes y ¿por qué demonios estoy esperando una explicación cuando perfectamente podría usar esta espada y hacerte picadillos?

Aquel del arco dio un paso atrás y la cuerda se tensó al instante con mano temblorosa.

"La diplomacia no es la mejor cualidad que posees, Ranma."

—Tú, cállate —respondió entre dientes.

— ¡No te muevas o tendré que travesar tu cabeza con una de mis flechas!

— ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? —preguntó para sí, en realidad lo hacía a su dragón.

"Si te quisieran muerto ya habrían atacado. Además, son mortales."

— ¿Mortales en Asgard? —susurró sorprendido—. Creía que eso era imposible.

"Me encuentro tan perplejo con tú, amo."

—Entiendo.

—Ríndete, einjergar, ¡te encuentras en suelo sagrado de los Vanir!

— ¿Suelo sagrado de los Vanir?

"Esto se pone cada vez más interesante."

Ranma sonrió tan interesado como su dragón.

—Ni que lo digas —miró su propia mano que empuñaba la katana y no se sorprendió al verla temblar como si apenas poseyera las fuerzas para sostener el arma. Miró alrededor y notó que serían demasiados oponentes en su actual estado de debilidad y no tendría ninguna oportunidad si comenzaba una lucha inútil.

—Me tienen —dijo arrojando la espada y levantando las manos desnudas en señal de rendición.

.

La larga columna de hombres caminó durante eternos minutos por un oculto camino en el bosque. Durante todo ese tiempo no hubo palabras ni siquiera entre ellos. Ranma de manos atadas por delante del cuerpo siguió en el centro de la procesión, podía ver como uno de esos sujetos cargaba su katana colgando del hombro.

"Nos deben estar llevando a su escondite."

Ranma asintió ligeramente, no quería que ellos descubrieran que él no estaba solo.

"Debe tratarse de una aldea oculta en las montañas. Sí, ahora que los puedo ver mejor hay muchos de estos guerreros que apenas poseen la edad para llevar una espada. Eso me hace suponer que han de tener una aldea con varias generaciones de mortales viviendo quizás desde qué siglos en estas tierras. ¡Sorprendente! Mortales bajo las narices de los señores de Asgard sin que ellos pudieran saberlo. ¡Qué ciegos son los Aesir!"

No compartió la risa del dragón, pero sí se encontraba intrigado con este descubrimiento. Siempre se creyó un ser extraño al saberse el único mortal en Asgard por obra de Freyr, ahora resultaba que todo un pueblo se había ocultado en esas tierras y todo tenía que ser también obra del dios de los secretos. Apretó la mano cerrada con fuerza.

El bosque finalizaba ante la ribera de un extenso lago de aguas tan quietas como un espejo que reflejaba a la luna, las estrellas y la pared de roca sólida de montañas contra las que terminaban las aguas. Ranma no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. En el centro del lago se alzaba la silueta de una enorme ciudad de muros de piedra que sobresalían de las aguas, tras los muros comenzaba una serie de torres que aumentaban en altura y majestuosidad a medida que se acercaban al centro de la ciudad, donde la más alta de todas coronaba un enorme palacio. El suelo de la ciudad no parecía ser plano, sino que ascendía hacia el centro como una colina con el palacio en la cúspide. Fogatas iluminaban algunas torres y existía un extraño contraste entre una zona muy iluminada desde uno de los muros hasta el centro, en comparación al resto de la ciudad que parecía silente y oscura. Al seguir la ribera había un amplio puente de madera que se unía con las grandes puertas de metal bajo arcos de piedra.

"Amo, creo que esto es un poco más grande de lo que me había imaginado."

Ranma asintió con los labios entreabiertos.

Apenas cruzaron el gran arco vio un fuerte contingente de soldados muy bien armados protegiendo la entrada. Entonces todo cambio, porque de estar en un bosque abandonado donde creyó que jamás un pie había dejado huella antes que él, pasó a encontrarse en una gigantesca ciudad. La arquitectura era maravillosa, podría competir con la del Valhalla, pero se encontraba deteriorada por el paso de los siglos. Había un notable contraste entre la majestuosidad de la estructura original de los edificios con las improvisaciones de madera y paja con que esa gente había reparado y reconstruido sus casas, era como si los habitantes de la ciudad la hubiesen ocupado mucho después de haber sido abandonada. Otra vez tuvo un extraño sentir nostálgico cuando se detuvo ante un círculo de runas notoriamente de Vanaheim grabadas en una pared. Hasta que uno de los hombres lo empujó con brusquedad para que siguiera marchando.

Mujeres y niños, primero temerosos ante el recién llegado, tomaron confianza y abriéndose las puertas de rústica madera abandonaron los hogares para recibir a sus maridos, padres e hijos. A Ranma todo aquello le pareció tan surrealista como su primera imagen de Asgard. Aquí no había barcos navegando por el cielo ni estatuas de diez metros, tampoco oro en cada pared o cristales mágicos de vivos colores que iluminaban durante las noches. Pero la atmósfera de ese lugar lo hizo sentirse transportado en el tiempo a aquella época que creía conocer únicamente por películas e historietas. Los habitantes vestían largas túnicas y trajes de piel muy similares a los celtas de la vieja tierra. Las mujeres se tomaban el cabello con cintas de colores, ramas y flores. Los niños vestían con camisas y pantalones de hilo muy delgados para ese clima frío pero al que parecían estar mejor acostumbrados que él. Todos ellos tenían piel muy pálida, ojos oscuros y cabellos castaños y dorados. Los hombres acostumbraban a usar barbas muy arregladas, con distintas formas atadas en finas trenzas. Lo más irónico de la situación es que era a él al que observaban con extrañeza y temor como si se tratara de alguna terrible amenaza y concluyó que no habían visto a muchos visitantes de Asgard últimamente.

Los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos por un nuevo y más brusco empujón que recibió del hombre que lo seguía en la fila obligándolo a apresurarse. Un hombre más alto, fornido y osado que el resto se abrió paso entre la multitud y lo encaró deteniendo la marcha.

— ¿Qué haces en nuestra tierra, einjergar? ¿Viniste a robar nuestras vidas, nuestra libertad o nuestros tesoros?

Ranma se sintió confundido.

—No sé de qué demonios hablan.

—No trates de aparentar inocencia. ¿Qué haces aquí en tierra de los Ynglingars?

— ¿Ynglingars?

El hombre hizo una señal con la mano y arrastraron rápidamente a Ranma a un edificio rectangular cuyas escaleras hacia la entrada se sumergían en el suelo. La luz de las antorchas apenas iluminaba ese sitio, había paja sobre el húmedo suelo de piedra y el pasillo era largo y angosto rodeado por celdas. No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para adivinar que lo arrastraban a una especie de prisión.

Abrieron una de las puertas de las muchas que había y lo empujaron al interior de la celda. Cerraron la reja con fuertes cerrojos. Ranma se levantó rápidamente y corrió a los barrotes.

—No sé qué está pasando aquí ni quienes son ustedes, pero he venido buscando algo por encargo de Freyr. ¿Lo conocen, conocen ese nombre?

— ¿Lord Freyr? —Los hombres se miraron entre sí—. Ah, así que tú debes ser el impostor.

— ¿Impostor?

—Informaremos a nuestro rey de tu llegada. Ponte cómodo, estarás mucho tiempo aquí. Aprenderás, perro de Asgard, que los Ynglingars jamás perdonarán a los que intentan apoderarse del legado de nuestros señores los Vanir.

—Ya les dije que no sé de lo que están hablando, yo no soy ningún impostor. ¡Esperen, no me dejen aquí!

Los hombres abandonaron las celdas y cerraron las pesadas puertas que daban a ese lugar, el último de ellos colgó la funda con la Katana en un lugar apartado cerca de la entrada donde descansaban otras armas. Pronto el único sonido que pudo percibir fue el crispar del fuego de las antorchas.

—Maldición, lo que me faltaba. ¿En qué lio estoy metido ahora?

— ¿Y me lo dices a mí?

Ranma dio un salto y miró rápidamente a su derecha. En la celda contigua había un joven hombre sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la fría pared. Lo miraba con una sonrisa distraída y el resplandor de la curiosidad dominando aquellos ojos oscuros. Vestía ropas ligeras que reconoció como de Asgard, el cabello marrón algo largo, desordenado y suelto, con un vistoso arete de plata y pequeñas gemas que colgaba de la oreja derecha.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

El extraño compañero de celda levantó los brazos descansando entonces la cabeza sobre las manos, se encogió de hombros y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para responder, después de todo tiempo era lo que les sobraba en aquella situación.

—Mi nombre es Uruz, ex miembro de la onceava división de los exploradores de Bali. Aunque ahora me considero un trabajador independiente, ya sabes, un aventurero de la vida —respondió con gran familiaridad y sin perder el ánimo—. Encantado de conocerte, supongo que has de ser otro einjergar cazador de tesoros que ha tenido la mala suerte de seguir los rumores de estas extrañas tierras.

—Eh…

—Bien, entonces estamos en el mismo barco si me permites la poco acertada metáfora. Viéndolo de ese modo —Uruz continuó sin permitirle al confundido Ranma responder—, el destino nos ha convertido en inusuales socios.

.

Méril golpeó la mesa con ambas manos donde Rashell estaba trazando algunos apuntes sobre sus mapas, ayudado por la nueva información que les compartía el viejo Leshy. A pesar de sus diferencias el viejo Leshy y el joven Rashell parecían trabajar muy bien juntos como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Méril preguntó por tercera vez esperando que ahora sí su amigo le prestara atención—. No creo que sea buena idea dejarlo a su suerte, podría necesitarnos.

— ¡Geez! ¿Y crees que no lo he pensado también? Pero te aseguro que aunque nos necesitara no hay forma alguna de poder ayudarlo.; No sabemos dónde está, no sabemos en qué condiciones se encuentra y, lo que más me inquieta ahora, es que no podemos darle la espalda a la gente de Jarnvidr por mucho que me preocupe ese idiota. Fue su decisión dejarnos, tendrá que asumir la consecuencia de sus actos.

Méril no pudo obviar la extraña mirada que Rashell tenía en ese momento, como si también llevara una lucha interna y a la vez guardara algún tipo de resentimiento.

—Estoy seguro que nuestro teniente habría pensado lo mismo —agregó Kertos tratando de amainar los caldeados ánimos—. Los habitantes de Jarnvidr han de ser nuestra responsabilidad. Por nuestra culpa ha llegado esta amenaza a sus vidas.

—Me uno —agregó Sergus—. Si el deseo de nuestro teniente era que regresáramos, ¡pues hagámoslo con una gran batalla y una buena botella de Ron!

Iba a dar otro sorbo a su botella cuando fue empujado por Dante que necesitaba espacio para ganar protagonismo.

—Yo, Dante Trieguel, el más noble y valiente de los guerreros de Asgard, alzaré mi mano de justicia sobre los portadores del miedo y la destrucción. Protegeré a los inocentes y…

— ¡Y seremos _cahir à canon_! —André se le adelantó con un exacerbado pesimismo—. ¿Qué acaso nadie está pensando con cordura? ¿Qué no ven que son los Fénix de Plata del pérfido señor Loki? _Je suis sûre_ que ellos podrían asesinar a sus propias madres por unas pocas monedas. No deseo ser parte de la larga lista de víctimas de esos asesinos despreciables.

El resto de los einjergars lo escuchó detenidamente, pero se mostraron apáticos ante el inspirado temor del galo. Ante tal indiferencia André reaccionó más molesto que asustado.

— ¡Me niego a participar de este suicidio! Nuestro teniente no nos ha ordenado morir, sino todo lo contrario. Mis pobres huesos han sido arrastrados por cavernas malditas y se me ha obligado a luchar contra malolientes espectros. ¡Ya no lo tolero!

Cuando iba a continuar protestando Orrish se paró a su lado y depositó su mano sobre el hombro de André dejando sentir todo el peso de su fuerza. André guardó silencio al instante y lo miró detenidamente, cuando Orrish le gruñó a la vez que le obsequió una "cálida" e inspiradora sonrisa.

— _Oh, mon dieu!_, ¿pero por qué demoramos por más tiempo? Insisto que no existe mejor muerte que una gloriosa en nombre de la salud de los inocentes —se desdijo al instante con gran entusiasmo que el resto aplaudió. Cuando Orrish lo soltó se sintió desfallecer sobre una silla pálido como un cadáver—. _Je me rends!_ —exclamó para sí desconsolado—_, la mor est secourable el la mor est tranquile!_

—Está decidido —finalizó Rashell—, volveremos a Jarnvidr.

—Que los dioses nos sean favorables —dijo Dante solemnemente.

Sergus respingó la nariz.

— ¿Y quién va a confiar en esos inútiles dioses? ¿Alguna vez nos han ayudado antes?

Todos guardaron silencio y se miraron entre sí. Los einjergars eran formados con un temor religioso a los señores de Asgard, pero los Dragones Rojos parecían carecer de ese respeto aunque nunca lo habían confesado abiertamente entre todos.

—No, no en absoluto —respondió Rashell sonriente.

Méril se quedó perplejo y ante la aprobación general terminó cediendo.

—Nunca nos han ayudado, menos lo harán ahora —inclinó la cabeza preocupado, pero antes de llegar a preocupar al resto volvió a alzar el rostro más decidido que nunca—, pero tampoco los necesitamos. ¡Somos Dragones rojos!

—Somos los Dragones de Lord Freyr —proclamó Kertos—, y vivimos como...

— ¡Dragones Rojos! —corearon con entusiasmo, de la misma manera que lo hacían cuando celebraban y cantaban en el cuartel sus viejas victorias.

— ¡Somos los Dragones de Belenus! —Sergus gritó—, y pelearemos como…

— ¡Dragones Rojos!

—Somos los Dragones de Ranma Saotome —dijo Méril. Por un momento volvieron a guardar silencio.

Rashell miró a Méril sorprendido, pero éste le respondió casi en un susurro. Sus ojos destilaban valor y una fe a toda prueba.

—Él volverá.

El antiguo mercenario de los Touni no supo en un principio como responder, pero al momento se sintió un estúpido por haberse dejado llevar por las dudas y la rabia, recordando todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento en compañía de sus inocentes, idealistas, ingenuos pero siempre victoriosos compañeros. Levantó la espada en alto y no tuvo dudas en repetir.

— ¡Somos los Dragones del nunca derrotado Ranma Saotome! Y si vamos a morir lo haremos como…

— ¡Dragones Rojos! —volvieron a corear inflados de ciego valor.

Jamás en toda la historia de Asgard hubo einjergars capaces de desafiar a los Fénix de Plata, los que eran inferiores únicamente a los Berserkers de Odín en fuerza, pero los superaban con creces en crueldad. Mientras que los Dragones Rojos de Freyr siempre habían sido considerados inferiores a los demás escuadrones especialistas y muy por debajo del nivel de los soldados regulares de Asgard. Las pocas victorias que habían conseguido dado al escaso protagonismo del que contaban en las batallas por Asgard eran siempre justificadas por el sublime liderazgo de Belenus Saotome, el único capitán al que el resto de los escuadrones envidiaban poseer de no ser por su lealtad al díscolo dios Freyr. Pero jamás destacaban el valor de las poco disciplinadas huestes de Freyr. ¿Serían realmente tan poco capaces los soldados que caprichosamente Freyr había reunido para su servicio? Pronto lo descubrirían.

.

Hersir, el magnánimo rey de los Ynglingars, se hallaba recostado sobre el trono de manera orgullosa. Era un hombre de contextura recia cuyo cuerpo moldeado por la experiencia en la batalla destacaba por debajo de las finas vestiduras que de cierta forma parecían incomodarlo. Lucía una barba espesa de un dorado tan intenso como los largos cabellos que caían enrollándose por la espalda. A un lado del trono descansaba un escudo circular y una espada de hoja ancha de las que nunca se separaba ni siquiera para dormir a pesar de los muchos reclamos de su resignada esposa.

La sala del trono era una habitación enteramente construida de madera al interior del palacio original de piedra en el centro de la ciudad. No poseía la grandeza de Asgard pero sí gozaba de un ambiente placentero gracias al calor que proporcionaba el fuego de la gran chimenea. La sala estaba dividida por dos hileras de columnas de roble finamente pulidas con figuras talladas en la parte inferior y superior que se asemejaban a cadenas trenzadas que se enredaban entre sí. El centro de la sala era cruzada por una larga alfombra de género rojo con diseños en los costados que recorría todo el camino desde las amplias puertas de entrada a la sala hasta los pies de los cinco escalones que separaban el suelo del alto trono. Había antorchas en cada columna y un tragaluz en el techo triangular con una franja lisa en el centro. Otras puertas más pequeñas y cerradas había a los costados de la sala que la comunicaban con las distintas habitaciones de los aposentos reales del palacio. Además de las antorchas colgaban de columnas y del techo largos lienzos como estandartes de un intenso verde con líneas de oro que formaban el emblema de los Ynglingars.

Un guardia entró corriendo en la sala. Se detuvo apenas vio que el rey no se encontraba solo, sino que aquel insigne visitante lo acompañaba. Un joven de presencia altiva vistiendo armaduras ligeras y ropas oscuras, que de brazos cruzados esperaba ante el señor de los Ynglingars. El guardia pasó por su lado repitiendo una nerviosa reverencia y siguió hasta el rey. Con un rápido gesto el señor lo autorizó a acercarse y el guardia lo hizo con mayor confianza, recorrió los escalones y se apoyó en el costado del trono para susurrarle algo al oído. El rostro del rey se iluminó ante la nueva y pidiendo que el guardia se separara un poco se dirigió a su invitado.

—Hemos cogido al impostor del que nos advertiste —dijo Hersir, el rey, con un hablar directo y poco refinado que se acomodaba mucho mejor a su personalidad—. Ahora estarás conforme.

El joven ante el rey escuchó sin responder de inmediato. Era alto y delgado, con el cabello oscuro muy largo y algo ondulado que lo tenía atado como una larga coleta con una cinta de plata. Los ojos azules y duros causaron escalofríos en el guardia que se mantuvo a un costado del trono del rey. El joven hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Espero que esta vez sea el correcto.

Las palabras del joven ausentes de toda emoción causaron inseguridad en el rey. Este se volvió al guardia y lo interrogó otra vez entre susurros. El guardia respondió lo mismo que en un principio lo que tranquilizó al monarca.

—Sí, sí que es él, calza perfectamente con la descripción que nos has dado. No es como el primero, éste nombró a nuestro señor Freyr. ¿Qué deseas que hagamos con él?

A pesar de tratarse del rey, Hersir mostraba una notoria humildad y obediencia ante aquel joven, como si ese muchacho poseyera una autoridad mayor que a la que él le otorgaba su corona. El joven tardó unos momentos en responder como si pensara profundamente en una respuesta.

—Déjalo encerrado. No necesito ahora decidir su destino.

La puerta crujió ligeramente y se entreabrió. Otro guardia se asomó cuidadosamente y buscó con la mirada al primero. El guardia que se encontraba al lado del rey corrió a su encuentro para recibir una nueva noticia. Era obvio que a nadie le gustaba acercarse cuando ese joven invitado se encontraba junto al rey dado el temor que les causaba. El guardia al escuchar el nuevo mensaje ahogó un quejido que fue fácilmente escuchado por el rey y por el joven. El guardia corrió entonces de regreso al trono igual como en un principio y le susurró las nuevas noticias. El rey palideció.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo dejaron…? ¡No podían ser más ineptos! Debería ir personalmente a castigarlos a todos con el filo de mi espada. ¡Por el sagrado sol! ¿Cuántas veces mi madre me insistió en que no fuera rey, que le dejara el puesto a mi hermano? Pero no, el muy tarado quería mandar y ahora me toca liderar a una panda de ineptos y sus estúpidos errores. ¿Qué no ven la clase de vergüenza que me hacen pasar ante nuestro joven señor?

El joven no tuvo que esforzarse para suponer que algo andaba mal. Preguntó casi por cansancio.

— ¿Sucede algo, rey Hersir?

El rey saltó en el trono recordando recién que aquel magno invitado se encontraba en la sala también.

—Bueno, mi señor, creo que por la estupidez supina de alguno de mis imbéciles soldados, a los que personalmente me encargaré de castigar adecuadamente, tenemos un, bien, como decirlo, eh… ligero contratiempo.

El joven alzó una ceja. El rey tragó con dificultad antes de poder continuar.

—El prisionero ha escapado.

Avari no respondió de inmediato. De cierta manera parecía que lo estaba esperando. El rey fue el más impactado ante la falta de reacción del importante invitado, Avari de Asgard.

—Pido perdone nuestros errores, le aseguro que movilizaré de inmediato a todas mis fuerzas hasta dar con él…

— ¡Silencio! —ordenó Avari.

El rey y el guardia retrocedieron en el trono acurrucándose entre ellos ante la imponente autoridad. Se miraron entre sí al encontrarse tan juntos y el rey empujó bruscamente al guardia para separarlo. A nada de esto le prestó atención Avari, que lentamente apretó los dedos haciendo crujir los huesos de la mano sin dejar de mirar por encima de su hombro hacia atrás. No transcurrió un minuto antes de que el joven reaccionara bruscamente girando el cuerpo a la vez que alzó el brazo estirándolo en dirección de una de las columnas.

— _¡Oscuridad del alma!_

La energía de magia oscura se materializó en forma de un rayo negro que apareció desde el centro de los círculos rúnicos que se dibujaron alrededor de la mano de Avari e impactó violentamente en la columna, la que fue partida casi desde la base. El resto de la estructura se desplomó sobre la alfombra. El rey y el guardia dieron un grito de espanto.

Avari bajó lentamente el brazo sin dejar de mirar la base de la columna, lo único que quedaba de ella.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó el guardia en un susurro cuando se había vuelto a abrazar del rey.

— ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? —respondió éste. Que al darse cuenta que otra vez estaban muy cerca lo volvió a empujar.

—Sal —dijo Avari—. ¡Ahora!

De detrás de la base apareció la silueta de un hombre gateando con dificultad entre el humo que levantó la explosión. Se puso de pie tosiendo un poco, se sacudió con calma la ropa y se enfrentó a Avari con una divertida sonrisa.

Cuando Avari distinguió a Uruz, el aventurero einjergar cazador de tesoros, su rostro no pudo ocultar la confusión al no ser al que estaba esperando.

—Tranquilo, amigo, no es para alterarse tanto —dijo Uruz más calmado—. Vaya, si que te gastas un genio horrible, con haberme invitado me habría bastado para presentarme —terminó de sacudirse y ajustarse las mangas y cuello de su ya muy maltratada camisa y realizó una exagerada reverencia—. Uruz, ése es mi nombre, el gran cazador de tesoros, el mejor de todo Asgard, a vuestro servicio.

Avari lo ignoró por completo lastimando su orgullo cuando miró en otra dirección habiendo notado recién su error. Dibujó una ligera sonrisa que duró menos que un suspiro pensando que en todo este tiempo algo habría mejorado al conseguir ocultar tan bien su presencia de él. Y así fue, cuando de detrás de otra columna apareció caminando con paso lento y a la vez firme el joven Ranma Saotome, teniente de los Dragones Rojos. Avanzó hasta quedar sobre la alfombra y entonces encaró a Avari, el antiguo asesino de Loki Laufeyiarson.

— ¿Y quién es ése? Se me hace algo familiar —preguntó el rey Hersir que nunca había visto a Ranma en su vida, pero que se le antojaron reconocidas las facciones del muchacho, tanto como en un principio le sonaron las de Avari.

—Es él, mi rey, el otro que escapó. El impostor.

Una extraña tensión envolvió el ambiente, la respiración de los presentes se volvió un sonido fuertísimo y molesto que trataban de acallar. Avari fue el primero en quebrar el denso ambiente cuando se dirigió a Ranma.

—Tú otra vez.

—No pareces tan sorprendido de verme. ¿O es que acaso me esperabas?

Avari se tomó unos segundos para responder.

—Algo así.

Ranma dio unos pasos para quedar frente a Avari. Ambos se observaron lentamente y en silencio. ¿Qué veía uno del otro? La empuñadura de la flamante espada Gram sobresalía por sobre el hombro y cabeza de Avari. El traje de Ranma le quedaba más ajustado a como lo recordaba, notándose que su cuerpo había madurado tanto como su mente y espíritu. Los ojos de Avari siempre fríos ya no mostraron aquella demencia asesina que recordaba de su primer encuentro en Alvheim. El odio de Ranma era evidente, así también como la duda que lo envolvía en aquel instante y que le impidió atacarlo apenas llegó a ese lugar. La muerte de la reina Azarel estaba tan fresca en su mente pero ahora arrastraba una nueva culpa al sentirse también partícipe de su muerte, aunque fuera de forma indirecta, no podía evitarlo. Por eso necesitaba verlo, necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba saber realmente que aquella pesadilla que vio en las visiones del pasado de Freyr y que lo envolvían directamente eran ciertas.

Uruz no pudo soportar el ser ignorado por más tiempo y se acercó a Ranma susurrándole al oído desde atrás.

—Oye, ¿ya conocías a este tipo?

Un aire gélido giró dentro de la gran sala. Ranma no respondió, sino que se veía distante y dominado por una mortal seriedad. En los ojos brillaba con mayor intensidad la inseguridad. Había creído que al emprender ese odiado viaje encontraría respuestas. Ahora ante él tenía a la mayor de todas sus dudas. Supuso que no tenía mucho tiempo para decidir, como si estuviese buscando aclarar o escoger cuál sería el sentimiento indicado en ese momento. Si este fatídico encuentro se hubiera desarrollado un tiempo atrás no habría dudado en odiarlo y buscar asesinarlo con sus propias manos para tomar venganza por el pueblo de Iris. Pero ahora era tan difícil hacerlo, porque ya no sabía si eso sería lo correcto a pesar de sentirse sobrepasado por la rabia, pero una rabia que se sentía lastimada cuando pensaba que el destino no habría sido cruel solamente con él. El corazón noble y amable de ese muchacho afloraba cuando menos lo necesitaba y se odió todavía más a sí mismo por eso.

¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Avari? No mucho se podía decir del silencioso heredero de la desgracia.

— ¿Conociste a Leshy? —Preguntó Ranma.

—Si ambos nos encontramos en este lugar es obvio, no desperdicies el tiempo con preguntas estúpidas.

— ¿Cómo dijiste?

Ranma dio un paso al frente empuñando las manos, sentía la cabeza como una bomba a punto de estallar. Consiguió dominarse aunque la sonrisa de superioridad de Avari casi obró en contra.

—Escapaste —dijo ignorando la ira de Ranma.

—Tuve ayuda —respondió con la misma brusquedad.

— ¿Siempre necesitas de estorbos para sobrevivir? —agregó muy lentamente con la clara intención de provocarlo.

Uruz quiso reclamar sintiéndose ofendido, pero Ranma lo detuvo alzando una mano en un rápido gesto para que no se entrometiera.

—Tú no tienes derecho alguno para criticarme.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy un maldito asesino?

Aquella pregunta robó las palabras que Ranma tenía preparadas. Confundido volvió a examinar a aquel que debería aunar todo su odio y notó también la duda que acusaba cada ligero temblor de aquel cuerpo que antes le pareciera una inexpugnable y fría máquina de destrucción.

— ¿También lo viste? —insistió Ranma pensando en la visión del pasado de Freyr.

—Sí.

—Entonces lo sabes.

—Sí.

—Maldición, ¿es que acaso no puedes decir nada más?

—Lo que hayamos sido no puede cambiar lo que ahora somos. Tú no estás aquí para esta pequeña reunión. Al igual que yo viniste por…

— ¡No! —Ranma gritó interrumpiéndolo—. ¡No, no, no! ¡No me interesa nada que venga de ese maldito manipulador! No quiero continuar con esto, no quiero seguir siendo una pieza en su estúpido juego de venganza.

— ¿Entonces qué buscas aquí?

Ranma no supo que responder. Avari dio un largo suspiro, se veía decepcionado.

—Eres un crío. Sólo me estorbas.

En un rápido movimiento desenfundó su espada. El resplandor frío y azulado de la Gram congeló el corazón de los espectadores. Ranma con un gesto de sorpresa y temor retrocedió instintivamente ante aquella maligna hoja. Pero no dudó por mucho tiempo, porque recobrando el sentido de sí mismo hizo lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer desde el comienzo, desenfundó su katana envuelta en un destello dorado desafiando los poderes de lo desconocido.

—Oigan, calmen los ánimos —Uruz bastante nervioso trató de detenerlos llamando la atención de ambos—, ¿quieren?

Bastó una rápida mirada de Avari para que el corazón del einjergar se congelara y decidiera apartarse nerviosamente de los combatientes.

—Bueno, diviértanse si quieren. Hagan como que yo no estoy, ¿está bien?

Ranma y Avari se observaban fijamente. La batalla que llevaban a cabo no era en contra el otro, sino contra sus propios espíritus en búsqueda de la verdadera razón de aquella innecesaria contienda. Avari fue el primero en moverse cuando deslizó ligeramente un pie por la alfombra. Ranma reaccionó al instante retrocediendo casi por reflejo el suyo.

—Como la última vez, no has mejorado mucho.

—Guárdate tus críticas —respondió el altivo Ranma.

—Decepcionante.

Ranma afiló la mirada, se desconcentró por un instante producto de la rabia.

—Y lento.

A pesar de estar en guardia no pudo competir contra la velocidad de Avari que como una sombra borrosa desapareció y apareció ante él. Había sido atrapado en medio de su respiración, a mitad de sus propios pensamientos. Jamás creyó que una distracción tan mínima pudiera volverse tan decisiva. Las palabras de Belenus rebotaron dentro de su impactada conciencia, todas aquellas oportunidades en que era regañado por no mantener la postura perfecta, por delatar su debilidad ante un oponente. Avari lo había leído como un libro abierto. Todo eso lo pensó en la fracción de segundo en que caía de espaldas.

Ranma rebotó sobre la alfombra, al arrojarse de espaldas en un desesperado movimiento de defensa consiguió librarse de ser decapitado por la temible Gram, que cortó el aire con la fuerza de un tren en movimiento. Giró por el suelo para separarse rápidamente de Avari, pero éste había dado un salto tras el primer ataque y cayó dando una fiera estocada. Ranma consiguió librarse de ser empalado en el suelo por centímetros cuando apoyó la mano contra el piso levantando todo el cuerpo con un mayor impulso que lo terminó por alejar del segundo ataque. Cayó con los pies de forma acrobática y abanicó rápidamente la katana para retomar la postura de defensa.

Avari se levantó lentamente, desencajó la espada del piso y con ella apuntó directamente a Ranma en señal de desafío.

—Tienes miedo.

— ¿Miedo? ¿Yo? Si quieres hacerme enojar estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que era en Alvheim. No voy a perdonarte por lo que hiciste.

—Estás asustado —repitió adoptando también una pose de esgrima con la espada empuñada a dos manos, alzando la hoja horizontalmente a la altura de la cabeza y apuntando directamente hacia el frente.

— ¡Deja de decir idioteces y pelea! Ven, ven y comprueba si en realidad tengo miedo. Hoy pagarás por la muerte de la madre de Iris. ¡Ven de una buena vez si es que te atreves a terminar con esto!

Avari dio un paso atrás. Algo lo había perturbado, algo relacionado con la insistencia con que Ranma le recordaba la muerte de la reina de los elfos. Volvió a examinar la postura de Ranma. Sí, ahora estaba seguro, Ranma estaba asustado, pero luego comprendió con extrañeza que no le temía al peligro de enfrentarse a él, no le temía a la muerte. ¿A qué temía? Sin entender del todo las razones detrás de ese inepto muchacho pudo leer en el cuerpo de su oponente que el temor de Ranma no era morir, sino que era atacarlo. Por eso todo este tiempo lo único que hacía era defenderse y provocarlo.

—Necio —Avari murmuró entre dientes, enfurecido, cuando concluyó las motivaciones de Ranma—, ¿tanto deseas la muerte? No eres más que un maldito cobarde.

— ¡No te atrevas a decirme cobarde!

— ¡Ven entonces, busca mi muerte, derramemos nuestra sangre hasta que los malditos dioses se sientas satisfechos! —Gritó en respuesta estirando los brazos, con una emoción nunca vista ni expresada por su fría personalidad en el pasado, mostrando su pecho descubierto provocándolo abiertamente—. Demuéstrame que no tienes miedo.

Ranma dejó de pensar. Corrió hacia Avari enarbolando un rápido corte con la katana que la espada Gram supo responder con destreza. Los destellos de plata sacudieron la sala del trono. Ranma atacó como un demente, como si algo lo estuviera poseyendo, cada embiste de la katana era como el demoledor martillo de un gigante. Avari mismo tuvo que retroceder, aunque bloqueaba con facilidad no podía mantener la velocidad y la fuerza a la vez, y tuvo que cambiar su estilo desviando los golpes en vez de detenerlos. La estrategia era perfecta, Ranma atacaba con un poder impresionante, pero sus ataques desviados iban contra el suelo y las columnas perdiendo en ello toda su fuerza, mientras que Avari retrocedía con constantes y ágiles movimientos de pies, como si utilizara todo su cuerpo como una carnada viviente sólo para atraerlo.

—Mejoraste —desvió otro ataque con facilidad—. Ya no pareces un novato con la espada.

— ¡No me interesan tus halagos!

Ranma azotó la katana ejecutando un corte horizontal. Avari consiguió escapar con un rápido paso atrás, pero notó sin expresar sentir alguno como la cota de malla negra había sido abierta a la altura del pecho como si se tratase de una fina tela. Apretó los dientes.

—Pero sigues teniendo miedo. ¿A qué le temes? ¿A lo que te puedo hacer?, o… ¿a lo que yo significo para ti?

— ¡Calla!

Volvió a embestir, pero esta vez Avari lo esperó desviando el ataque hacia el costado. Respondiendo con la otra mano empuñada directo al rostro de Ranma. El joven de Nerima reaccionó a tiempo y retrocedió la cabeza dejando que el puño de Avari rozara su nariz. Contraatacó en mala postura con una patada que Avari evitó inclinándose en dirección opuesta. Los dos giraron retrocediendo un metro con el impulso para volver a chocar las espadas con gran fuerza. Avari se sorprendió ante el astuto movimiento de Ranma, que aprendiendo de su propio estilo durante ese combate el joven había realizado un ataque sin fuerza pero con mucha destreza con la intensión de arrastrar consigo a la portentosa espada Gram en la dirección que él deseaba. Y Avari había caído en su propio juego al haberlo subestimarlo. Su propia fuerza lo arrastró tras su espada y Ranma aprovechó el momento y la posición consiguiendo retroceder la katana librándola del peso de la Gram. Lo que vino después fue el dolor de Avari, cuando Ranma lo golpeó en el rostro con el pendón de la katana.

Avari retrocedió girando la espada de forma defensiva para tratar de recuperar el equilibrio, pero aquel mal golpe consiguió dejarlo confundido. Escupió sangre y se limpió rápidamente con la manga. Luego pensó en el error que estaba cometiendo Ranma, pues lo dejó recuperarse, habiendo adoptado una postura defesa en vez de haber tratado de rematarlo. De haber sido él habría aprovechado el momento para continuar atacando hasta la muerte. Entendió cuán distintas habían sido sus vidas por el honor que Ranma que había demostrado en ese pequeño gesto al detener por unos instantes la lid. Se entristeció, porque por ello ese idiota había perdido la única que tenía de haber extinguido para siempre con su maldito destino. Se enfureció por ello, por la maldición de seguir existiendo.

Cambio entonces su postura, separó un poco las piernas y girando la espada alrededor de la misma mano la empuñó de forma invertida, retrocedió el brazo ocultando la hoja de la Gram tras la espalda, dejando ver la gran punta por sobre el hombro y con la mano libre hacia el frente enfocada en el oponente. Ranma notó el cambio pero no temió. Atacó otra vez creyendo poder encontrar otra entrada, haber golpeado una vez a Avari lo hizo confiarse. ¿Pero qué quería realmente, porque no había terminado todo en el movimiento anterior cuando pudo haber atravesado el corazón de su oponente en un segundo paso tras el golpe a la cabeza? Lo había pensado y se había detenido a sí mismo a mitad del movimiento, porque en todos sus encuentros anteriores nunca había atacado a alguien con la intención de matar, menos ahora.

Qué grave error.

Cuando Avari respondió al ataque de Ranma con un rápido movimiento de la espada Gram, que estaba rodeada de una oscura energía más fuete que antes, como si hubiese depositado en ella toda su rabia y frustración. Ranma sintió aquella aura como una amenaza que no pudo describir y detuvo su embestida cambiando la intención de atacar por la de defenderse, ya demasiado tarde para esquivar el ataque de Avari. Ambas espadas chocaron, fue allí cuando percibió el verdadero terror de la legendaria Gram. Si hubiese conocido las leyendas, si hubiese conocido el nombre de la nueva espada en manos del causante de tanto rencor.

"¡Amo, no, no lo enfrentes, retrocede!"

Tarde llegó la advertencia de K'Zun Fei que pudo sentir en su cuerpo de metal el dolor que le causó desafiar aquel poderoso golpe de la Gram. Ranma trató de sostenerse, aquel golpe no fue sólo un ataque, sino que vino acompañado de una explosión mágica que sacudió el piso bajo sus pies.

Ataque, ataque, golpe, aceros chocando y una gran explosión fue todo lo que el rey Hersir pudo ver desde su privilegiado lugar. La explosión envolvió a ambos contendientes. Ranma emergió del humo volando de espaldas, cruzó la gran sala dejando una estela con la ropa rasgada y la katana girando inerte a metros de su mano. Se estrelló brutalmente contra el piso y dio tumbos como una muñeca de trapo hasta quedar de bruces contra la alfombra.

Un cráter de casi dos metros de diámetro quedó en el lugar donde las espadas colisionaron. El humo se disipó con violencia cuando Avari abanicó la espada. El joven, intacto tras el ataque, caminó lentamente hasta hacer sombra sobre el cuerpo de Ranma.

Ranma abrió los ojos, trató de levantarse pero sintió un intenso dolor recorrer cada hueso de su cuerpo. Mal momento para recordar también todas las advertencias de Leshy sobre desperdiciar su energía. Había usado magia, sí, mucha magia cuando en un último momento de conciencia consiguió invocar la fuerza de la creación sobre su propio cuerpo como un escudo para defenderse de aquel impacto que, de haber sido cualquier mortal, habría despedazado todo su cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿De qué le servía ahora haberse salvado cuando no podía siquiera mover un dedo? ¿Y por qué se había protegido instintivamente cuando en realidad todo lo que deseaba era terminar con su odiado destino? Vio su katana en la alfombra a un par de metros desde donde se encontraba. No se pudo negar al deseo de su corazón de seguir luchando a pesar de las dudas y estiró la temblorosa mano con la intención de alcanzar la empuñadura.

— ¡Ahg!

Se quejó en un grito de dolor cuando Avari pisó la mano y giró la bota haciendo crujir todos los frágiles huesos del joven.

— ¿Por qué?

Avari levantó la Gram y con ella apuntó directamente al rostro de Ranma.

—Tu debilidad es la que causará tu muerte.

.

_**Continuará.**_


	21. Capítulo 17: Más espeso que la sangre

**XVII **

**Más espeso que la sangre**

.

"Hace mucho tiempo dejé de creer que se trataba de un sueño. Ahora es una pesadilla, la peor de todas, una de la que no puedo despertar."

.

El hogar era sencillo, limpio y ordenado. Poseía un pequeño jardín que lo rodeaba y no más de tres habitaciones además de la sala que utilizaban como comedor y la cocina. A pesar de ser pequeño se sentía la candidez de un gran hogar y una arquitectura muy conservadora tradicional de la gran isla tan al este de Midgard. Ubicada en un silencioso barrio residencial en las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio.

En el jardín un hombre joven de contextura algo gruesa sin llegar a estar gordo, cabello oscuro muy corto, bien afeitado y anteojos vestía un traje de entrenamiento viejo pero bien cuidado. Realizaba cuidadosamente algunas katas básicas, sencillas de ser imitadas. A su lado un niño vestido igual, que no aparentaba más de cinco o seis años de edad, trataba de seguir los mismos pasos de su padre. Era algo lento pero tenía tesón, además de un talento innato para las artes marciales que lo había convertido en el orgullo de sus padres. Su cabello era negro y corto, con unos grandes y profundos ojos azules de mirada soñadora, además de una notoria madurez muy adelantada para su corta edad.

—No está nada mal, hijo —dijo el hombre deteniéndose para observar la postura de su pequeño—. Un poco más arriba tu brazo —se inclinó a su lado y sosteniendo con ambas manos el pequeño cuerpo lo ayudó a corregirse—. Con fuerza, más, mantente firme. ¡Eso es!

—Sí, maestro —respondió con voz suave muy concentrado en lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

— ¡Muy bien, hijo! Eres el digno heredero de la escuela Saotome.

— ¡Sí, maestro!

—Pero, hijo, no tienes que llamarme maestro. Sólo dime papá.

—Sí, maestro.

El hombre sonrió algo contrariado. Una hermosa mujer vestida a la manera tradicional con un sencillo kimono se asomó a la entrada del jardín. Una muy joven Nodoka con una chispa de alegría titilando siempre en sus ojos, que luego ya no tendría, los instó a entrar.

—Querido, ya es hora de comer.

— ¡Sí! —Respondió entusiasmado el hombre para después hablarle al niño—. Vamos, que tu madre nos espera.

—Quiero dominarlo. No es perfecto.

—Hijo —Genma puso la mano en la cabeza del niño—, debes tener paciencia. No puedes en un día ser tan fuerte como tu padre —rió.

El niño lo miró detenidamente. Asintió, bajó los brazos y se relajó.

—Sí, maestro.

—Podrías decirme papá —se volvió a quejar.

Nodoka les dio la espalda y rió tratando de contenerse con una mano sobre los labios. No quería que su esposo la viera divertida ante la escena que se repetía todos los días, sabía cuánto lo molestaba aquello. Al levantar el rostro sintió que algo faltaba. Miró moviendo la cabeza en ambas direcciones buscándolo.

Padre e hijo se sentaron en la mesa. El niño guardó la postura esperando a su madre, pero Genma no tuvo la misma delicadeza e inmediatamente comenzó a comer después de dar rápidamente el tradicional agradecimiento.

— ¿Mamá? —preguntó el niño mirando de reojo a su padre y su voraz hambre amenazando todo lo que había en la mesa. Pero su madre no le respondió. Nodoka seguía absorbida en la tarea de buscar algo dando continuas vueltas por la sala.

Aprovechando la distracción una pequeña mano se asomó por el borde de la mesa a un costado del niño, tanteó la superficie en silencio, se acercó al plato y cogió un rollo de pescado rápidamente antes de volver a desaparecer. El niño se percató recién de aquel extraño movimiento y se enfureció.

—Querido —dijo Nodoka comenzando a preocuparse—, ¿no has visto a…?

— ¡Eso es mío!

Ambos padres saltaron ante el grito del niño, el que se encontraba en cuclillas para asomarse bajo la mesa. Nodoka lo imitó rápidamente. Bajo la mesa se encontraba un bebé de apenas unos dos o tres añitos acurrucado sobre su sabrosa adquisición. Compartía los mismos rasgos que su hermano mayor pero con una actitud completamente distinta, ojos grandes pero vivaces y traviesos, cabello negro algo largo tomado en una pequeña y simpática coleta. Vestía un traje de entrenamiento igual que el de su padre y hermano.

— ¡Devuélvemelo! —El niño estiró el brazo y amenazó con meterse también bajo la mesa. El bebé gateó rápidamente hacia su madre colgándose de sus brazos al instante sin soltar el rollo de pescado—. Mamá, dile que me lo devuelva. ¡Es mío!

— ¡Gno, migo, eg migo! —respondió el bebé tercamente.

— ¡Dámelo!

Nodoka tuvo que ponerse de pie y levantar al pequeño en brazos para separarlos.

— ¡Devuélvemelo!

— ¡Gno!

—Genma, ¡ayúdame!

Genma la miró y rió entre bocados.

—Son niños, déjalos pelear, los hará más fuertes.

Se echó una porción de arroz a la boca ignorando la batahola.

— ¡Dámelo, dámelo, dámelo!

— ¡Gno, gno, gno!

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡Mamá!

Nodoka ya no lo aguantó más y perdiendo los estribos levantó la voz enfurecida.

— ¡Silencio!

Ambos niños se calmaron al instante asustados de haber hecho enfadar a su casi siempre tranquila madre.

—Ranma, devuélvele eso a tu hermano.

El pequeño bebé aterrorizado por la autoridad materna no respondió. Nodoka se volvió a sentar y dejó que los niños se miraran de frente.

— ¿Ranma? —insistió Nodoka tratando de endulzar su tétrico tono de voz. Ranma sentado en su regazo la miró hacia arriba con su mejor gesto de súplica, que lamentablemente no funcionó. Resignado estiró ligeramente la mano con el rollo de pescado ofreciéndoselo a su hermano mayor. En el último instante retrocedió la mano arrepintiéndose.

— ¡Gno, migo!

Desobedeciendo a su madre se echó el rollo de pescado a la boca tan rápido que nadie pudo detenerlo y se lo tragó.

— ¡Ranma, qué haces!

Nodoka aterrada lo giró en los brazos remeciéndolo, cuando el bebé se puso azul al haberse atorado con la porción demasiado grande que no pudo engullir. La madre no sabía qué hacer cuando el hermano mayor le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo hizo escupir el pescado pudiendo volver a respirar. La mujer lo vio llorar aliviada, suspiró recobrando la calma y recién entonces regañó a su hijo mayor.

— ¡Kapsuo!, esa no es forma de tratar a tu hermano.

—Pero funcionó —respondió ofendido cruzándose de brazos—, y se lo merece por ladrón.

Ranma dejó de llorar y se enjugó las lágrimas con las grandes mangas antes de responder.

—Gno toy un laglón.

—Sí lo eres.

—Gno.

—Que sí.

—Gno.

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Gno, gno, gno!

— ¡Sí, sí, sí!

Nodoka se llevó la mano al rostro mientras sostenía con la otra al pequeño Ranma firmemente contra su pecho, ya que trataba con sus cortos bracitos alcanzar a su hermano con intención de golpearlo. Genma había hecho lo mismo cargando a Kapsuo que trataba a su vez de abalanzarse sobre Ranma tirándole golpes de puño y patadas.

— ¡Es suficiente! —ordenó la madre.

Al grito de Nodoka los niños se quedaron quietos.

—Mucho mejor. Ahora, Kapsuo, acaba tu cena.

—Pero, mamá.

—Nada de peros. Y tú, Ranma, no te atrevas a reírte de tu hermano.

Ranma ahogó su risa atemorizado por la mirada de Nodoka. Genma soltó a Kapsuo y sonrió, parecía el único divertido por la situación, porque para Nodoka, con el cabello desarreglado y bastante agotada, esos dos eran una auténtica batalla de todos los días.

Kapsuo se sacudió el traje y miró la mesa, cuando se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

—Mamá, ¡papá se comió mi parte!

—Oh, hijo mío, un practicante del arte jamás puede bajar la guardia. Recuérdalo, es una nueva lección.

— ¡Papá, ven aquí ahora!

— Eres demasiado lento, hijo, todavía te faltan muchos años para desafiar a tu padre.

— ¡Papá!

Kapsuo y Genma dieron dos círculos alrededor de la mesa antes de abandonar la sala corriendo por el pasillo.

— ¡Ay! —Se quejó Nodoka—. Si parece que tuviera a tres niños en casa —forzó una nerviosa sonrisa tratando de animarse. Entonces escuchó el ruido de papel rasgado, muebles golpeándose contra la pared, platos cayendo, la risa de Genma y los indignados gritos del pequeño Kapsuo. Su suave risa se volvió a cada nuevo estruendo más y más tétrica.

—Papá laglón —se quejó el pequeño Ranma con una tierna carita de indignación, acurrucándose en los brazos de su madre.

.

La oscura silueta saltó sobre los distanciados tejados con la facilidad de un niño jugando sobre baldosas. Corrió hasta detenerse en el borde del techo de un edificio de tres pisos contigua a la casa de los Saotome. Ya había anochecido sobre la ciudad, el día cesó como la escasa paciencia de ese oscuro ser. Se irguió revelando una gran estatura de contextura delgada. Sonrisa animal de afilados dientes y palidez cadavérica. Los ojos casi blancos inyectados de venas negras con un pequeño punto contraído al máximo por pupila, no dejaban de acariciar con enferma obsesión la imagen de la casa con todos sus detalles. Vestía ropajes negros y ajustados que resaltaban todavía más la molesta delgadez, con grandes piezas de armadura plateada protegiéndole únicamente los antebrazos y tobillos con diseños que recordaba a las piezas de armadura de los esbirros de Hel. Cargaba en la espalda una larga funda de cuero oscuro con refuerzos de plata sosteniendo una gran espada de diseño infernal, con la cabeza de un demonio aferrando una esfera de cristal entre los dientes por pendón.

—Huelo la sangre, sí, sangre de mis víctimas —movió la larga nariz respingándola incesantemente—. Será divertido, ¡muy divertido! Otra vez el placer de matar en Midgard, ¡oh, sí, qué divertido!

Llevó la mano por encima del hombro y empuñando la espada comenzó a desenfundarla muy lentamente.

—Fácil, muy, muy, muy fácil. Demasiado sencillo —los ojos afilados como los de un animal al acecho giraron como si trataran de observar por encima del hombro hacia su espalda—, ¿no, Belenusu?

— ¿Cuándo aprenderás a pronunciar bien mi nombre, bestia?

Belenus, capitán de los Dragones Rojos, se sentía a lo menos hastiado de tener que encontrarse otra vez con ese animal en cuerpo de hombre. Lamentablemente ya había tenido que cruzar las espadas en demasiadas oportunidades con ese monstruo como para no detestarlo, inclusive la primera vez antes de convertirse en un einjergar. A pesar de haberlo observado desde hacía minutos ambos sabían que jamás atacaría a un rival por la espalda a pesar de lo mucho que lo odiara. Así también que Dainn, el cazador, jamás tendría la guardia baja y desde un principio conocía que el capitán se encontraba allí.

— ¡Oh, oh, oh! —Dainn exclamó exagerando descaradamente un gesto de asombro—. Tiemblo, sí, tiemblo. El perro de Freyr y su cuchillo para preparar pescado crudo. ¡Tiemblo!

La risa del cazador fue tan estridente y burlesca que hubiera cansado la paciencia de cualquiera, pero no la de Belenus que lo siguió observando con la misma firmeza que en un principio. Desenfundó también su espada, la Katana Dragón, aquella de la que se burlaba insolentemente el cazador de almas.

—La basura de Loki haciendo el trabajo sucio. La ironía ni siquiera me divierte. ¿Acaso el cobarde de tu amo no puede hacer las cosas por sí mismo?

—La última vez, ¡sí, la última! Suerte tuviste, sí. El enano te salvó, ese viejo te arrancó de las garras de la muerte. ¡Suerte! Pero ya no habrá más suerte para Belenusu.

Belenus separó las piernas y adoptó una férrea postura de combate. Ver al capitán dispuesto para un combate a muerte era como tratar de enfrentarse a un enorme roble. Pero Dainn no era un oponente ordinario que pudiera atemorizarse de Belenus, sino todo lo contrario. Relamió sus labios con una ansiedad indescriptible. Podría afirmarse que el cazador esperaba aquel encuentro con un mayor deseo que aquel por completar su misión.

— ¿Suerte? —Belenus no se mostró provocado por las palabras de Dainn—. Comprobarás la fuerza de mi fortuna entonces, Dainn. ¡No permitiré que toques a los herederos de la casa de Yngvi!

—Sí, sí, sí. El grande y valiente Belenusu me detendrá. ¡Oh, sí! Los defenderás igual que a los otros, ¿no? A los otros que dejaste morir en manos de Dainn.

Belenus arrugó la sien y torció los labios ante la desagradable verdad. Esa no sería la primera vez que se enfrentaban por la vida de los muchos descendientes del rey Fjölnir, primer señor de los Ynglingars e hijo del dios Yngvi Freyr, pero sí sería la última. Uno a uno a través de distintas tierras y épocas Dainn había ejecutado a todos los mortales que portaran la sangre del señor del sol.

—Morirán, Belenusu, morirán. Los últimos que quedan firmarán con sus muertes la sentencia sobre tus infinitos fracasos. ¡Oh, sí! ¿Creíste haberlos ocultado bien, creíste que el amo no los encontraría en el último rincón de Midgard? ¿Ah, ah, lo creíste, sí, lo creíste, pobre insensato? ¡Nada! No, no, nada se oculta, no, no, no de los ojos del amo, no. Esta noche Dainn destruirá a los últimos portadores de la sangre de Freyr, primero serán ellos, luego serás tú, Belenusu. ¡Dainn extinguirá la llama de los Vanir para siempre! Dainn, el perfecto cazador, exterminará el linaje de un dios. ¡De un dios!

La risa del maniático Dainn se escuchó por los alrededores y fue la pesadilla que se apoderó de los sueños de todos los habitantes del sector, los que por alguna extraña y sobrenatural razón no despertaron. El cazador cesó su alegría cuando alzó en alto su gran espada y con ella apuntó directamente al capitán. A diferencia de Belenus, Dainn parecía carecer de toda disciplina tanto en su postura como movimientos, siempre semejante a un delgado espantapájaros de erráticas proporciones. Pero Belenus no era como aquellos incautos que creyeron en él un blanco fácil y pagaron caro su error. Porque tras aquellos ojos de animal hambriento se escondía un brillo frío como una cuchilla, una mente que sólo vivía y pensaba en la batalla y en las mil formas distintas de destrozar a la presa. Un genio, un monstruoso genio en el arte de la guerra y la muerte.

.

Genma Saotome dormía plácidamente a un lado de su esposa. Algo lo incomodaba. Giró en la cama quedando de espaldas. Se rascó el vientre. Volvió a girar quedando de costado.

—Genma, despierta.

Giró volviendo a quedar de espaldas y se rascó la nariz. Una misteriosa luz apareció levitando sobre su rostro. La voz solemne y autoritaria se volvió a sentir en la alcoba.

—Genma, abre los ojos.

El hombre habló entre murmullos y giró hacia su esposa colocando el brazo alrededor de su cuerpo queriendo abrazarla. Ella lo rechazó medio dormida tratando de seguir con su pacífico sueño agotada por el arduo trabajo de cuidar a dos terribles pequeños.

—Despierta, es importante.

Volvió a girar, dijo algo en contra de su mujer reclamando que era muy temprano o algo así, la luz como una pequeña estrella lo molestó, los ojos se movieron bruscamente en sueños y se cubrió el rostro con la sábana. Se escuchó un impaciente suspiro de aquella voz solemne y profunda.

—Mortal idiota. ¡Arriba, es una orden!

Dio un salto en la cama sentándose al instante. La luz retrocedió evitándolo. Apenas la vio se cubrió el rostro aterrado.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién eres? ¡Un fantasma!

Nodoka se sentó algo aturdida con los ojos a medio cerrar buscando con curiosidad a su esposo que había gritado como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, pero al ver la luz se asustó igualmente. Genma, hinchado de valor, retrocedió cubriéndose detrás de su confundida mujer.

—Espíritu bondadoso, nada te he hecho, por favor perdona mi vida —con los ojos cerrados trató de ocultarse tras los hombros de su asustada pero también indignada esposa—. No recuerdo haber robado ninguna ofrenda, tampoco saqueado alguna tumba… últimamente.

— ¿Últimamente? —repitió Nodoka más que confundida.

— ¡Perdona nuestras vidas!

—Qué mala memoria posees, Genma —habló otra vez la voz con calma y profunda seriedad—. ¿Ya te has olvidado de mí? No han pasado más que algunos meses desde nuestro último encuentro.

—Genma, querido, ¿me puedes decir qué está sucediendo? —Nodoka ahora parecía más curiosa que asustada. Su marido tenía fama de meterse en problemas y apenas comprendió que aquel espíritu venía por él no dudó un solo segundo en desechar el temor cambiándolo por la angustia previa al enojo.

El rostro de Genma se paralizó en ese momento y mostró otra clase de miedo olvidándose de aquella fantasmal luz. Era el miedo que le tenía a su mujer.

—Yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada, ¡lo juro!

Pero la voz insistió acusándolo.

—Tu cobardía sigue antecediendo a tus modales. ¡Levántate!, no tengo tiempo para tus excusas. Debes salir, ambos deben, abandonar esta casa al momento con sus hijos.

Genma parpadeó confundido y no muy seguro de si debía obedecer. Nodoka fue la que reaccionó más preocupada de los dos.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Genma?

El hombre respondió con una falsa mirada de inocencia, ya había reconocido de quién provenía aquella voz y sintió que su esposa necesitaría una larga explicación, o mejor aún, una muy bien planeada excusa. Pero la voz de la luz no tenía tiempo para aquello.

— ¡Muévete! —ordenó remeciendo el piso.

— ¡S-s-sí, señor!

La luz desapareció y Genma se levantó de un rápido salto.

—Genma, explícame que sucede, por favor.

—Ahora no, mujer —el instinto de supervivencia tan fuerte en él se activó al instante y supo por eso, no por la clara y directa advertencia, que su familia corría peligro—. ¡Ve por los niños!

—Pero, Genma, la luz, esa voz, lo que dijo, qué…

— ¡Ahora no! ¡Nodoka, muévete, deprisa!

La mujer confiando más en la extraña visión que en las palabras de su esposo se levantó apresuradamente, escogiendo primero la vida de sus hijos antes que satisfacer las demandas por una clara respuesta. Cuando salió al pasillo sintió un extraño silencio, como si la oscuridad de su propio hogar le causara temor. Nodoka recordó aquella misma sensación la noche cuando, siendo pequeña, le habían informado de la muerte de su padre. Lo recordaba como un hombre severo y silencioso, jamás expresaba lo que sentía y terminaba asustando a la gente que lo rodeaba, pero con ella era distinto porque creyó reconocer en su aparente frialdad una timidez y orgullo que lo separaba de la gente, pero que nunca existió para su hija. Para Nodoka su padre siempre tenía una cálida sonrisa y un gesto de cariño que la diferenciaba del resto. Lo amaba como a nadie en este mundo y quedó devastada con su repentina partida. Sacudió la cabeza y corrió tratando de que aquel funesto presentimiento, un profundo vacío en el pecho con la amarga sensación de la pérdida, no la invadiera paralizándola del miedo. Algo sucedía fuera de la casa, oyó ruidos como nunca antes recordara haber sentido, como si aceros chocaran y se deslizaran sobre las piedras. Cerró los ojos y corrió a la habitación de los pequeños.

.

Dainn giró rápidamente el cuerpo cortando el cielo nocturno con un poderoso golpe de la Gram. El capitán lo desvió con la hoja de la katana guiando ambas espadas a chocar contra las tejas. Belenus retrocedió rápidamente con un corto brinco antes de contraatacar con una clara ventaja. Dainn lo esperó y antes de que la katana tocara su cabeza dobló todo el cuerpo hacia atrás como un contorsionista. El capitán gruñó y reaccionó al instante moviendo hacia atrás la cabeza, justo a tiempo para evitar que la patada de Dainn le diera en el mentón. El cazador continuó girando el cuerpo tras la patada y realizando una rápida voltereta volvió a quedar de pie.

Otra vez dominó el silencio. Belenus movió el cuerpo adoptando disciplinadamente su postura de esgrima. Dainn, por el contrario, lo miraba con efervescente emoción. El cazador comenzó a caminar con pasos largos y suaves, dando dos hacia un lado y otros tres de regreso, como un tigre acechando a la presa lleno de hambrienta impaciencia, mirando al capitán; buscando una entrada en su perfecta defensa, buscando un atisbo de temor en aquellos ojos que lo seducían, ojos del único mortal que jamás había demostrado temor ante la muerte, temor ante él. Con la espada Gram colgando relajadamente de la mano la balanceaba con cada paso como si no pesara nada en absoluto. Se detuvo. Belenus entrecerró los ojos.

La hoja de plata de la Gram se envolvió repentinamente en una intensa luz rojiza, y en menos tiempo de lo que un hombre tardaría en parpadear, el cazador ya había levantado la espada realizando un golpe en el aire.

— _¡Hojas de sangre!_

Giró el cuerpo azotando la espada Gram con todas sus fuerzas contra el tejado. Al momento aquella energía rojiza que la había envuelto se proyecto como un ataque mágico, como una ráfaga de tres enormes lunas crecientes que giraron como discos ejecutando un pronunciado arco, levantando parte de las tejas, en dirección del capitán.

Belenus cargó el peso de todo su cuerpo en un pie inclinándose rápidamente hacia un lado. El primer disco de magia pasó a milímetros de su cuerpo, volvió hacia atrás y evitó el segundo ataque. Movió la espada y golpeó justo en el centro el tercer ataque deshaciéndolo en pequeñas chispas de luz que estallaron por todo el lugar. No había sido fuerza, sino destreza, en la que el capitán había impactado el punto exacto que dividió todas las fuerzas que componían aquel hechizo de la espada, como si hubiese dividido el flujo de un río en vez de haber querido detenerlo. Ninguna de estas explicaciones a su habilidad era de importancia, porque apenas hubo detenido el tercer ataque notó que Dainn no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Apretó los dientes haciéndolos crujir. Dainn estaba sobre él habiendo realizado un gran salto. El capitán se arrojó rodando, evitando en último momento a la espada Gram que como una lanza se ensartó en el tejado.

Dainn cayó tras su espada, la empuñó desencajándola en un rápido movimiento y se abalanzó siguiendo a Belenus. El capitán apenas consiguió apoyar una rodilla para detenerse cuando ya tenía al cazador encima. Se movió inclinándose hacia un costado, la Gram dio sobre las tejas otra vez. Con la katana la levantó a la fuerza devolviendo el ímpetu de la hoja de plata contra su propio amo. El cazador fue ahora el que perdió el equilibro. Movió la espada para defender el cuerpo, pero Belenus, más astuto, no atacó por arriba sino que siguiendo en el piso se sostuvo sobre una única mano y giró el cuerpo realizando una barrida con la pierna que dio en los tobillos de Dainn haciéndolo caer de espaldas. El cazador giró completamente el cuerpo para caer con las manos y se impulsó de esa manera realizando una rápida voltereta por el suelo para separarse. Apenas se puso de pie Belenus ya estaba otra vez atacando. Las espadas se cruzaron, Dainn perdió esa mano y quedó expuesto ante el rápido giro del capitán que dio con el final de la empuñadura de la katana un fuerte golpe en el rostro del cazador. Pero al querer rematarlo, Dainn, con la cabeza horriblemente girada hacia atrás, lo detuvo desviando ambas espadas hacia el lado opuesto y arrojó una patada que golpeó a Belenus en el rostro también.

El capitán dio un giro hacia atrás para caer de pie. Se limpió la sangre de su labio con un elegante movimiento de la manga, manteniendo la calma y la aguda mirada sobre su rival. Dainn se sacudió como un monigote de paja. Con una mano se tomó el rostro y tiró de él enderezando la cabeza hacia adelante produciendo un fuerte crujido de los huesos del cuello, horrible y escalofriante. A pesar de ello el cazador sonreía, movió la cabeza hacia los hombros para probar que estuviera bien acomodada y se sintió satisfecho.

— ¡Oh, oh, qué maravillosa danza, Belenusu! Maravillosa, sí, divertido, sí.

—Qué pretendes —lo interrogó el capitán—, sólo has estado jugando conmigo. ¡Qué planeas!

La risa de Dainn creció tanto como la oscuridad que dominó aquella noche de luna roja.

.

Nodoka no se detuvo ante los fuertes sonidos. Giró ante la puerta de la habitación más pequeña que su alcoba y se detuvo ahogando un grito. Apoyado en la ventana de la habitación, donde los niños dormían tan profundamente que no parecían enterarse del bullicio a su derredor, había un hombre de apariencia juvenil que de brazos cruzados los observaba dormir con una extraña sonrisa. Aquel hombre tenía el cabello castaño y muy largo con dos cintillos delgados cruzándose alrededor de la frente y cabeza de los que colgaban toda clase de pequeños adornos hechos de piedra ámbar, como el vistoso arete que colgaba de la oreja izquierda. Vestía elegantes y exóticos ropajes púrpuras y negros con una larga capa negra compuesta de varias piezas de compleja elaboración cubriéndole los hombros y cayendo por la espalda hasta los pies. Una extraña esencia lo envolvía enfriando el aire a su derredor y oprimiendo el corazón de la mujer.

—Son niños muy bellos, mujer. Debes sentirte orgullosa de ellos.

El hombre habló con una calma exasperante que llegó a sonar insolente al ser un extraño en su casa. Nodoka quiso hablar, gritar, quejarse, amenazar e incluso suplicar por sus hijos a quienes sentía en gran peligro; nada salió de sus temblorosos labios, aquella presencia era tan intensa que paralizó todo su cuerpo y hasta sus pensamientos ahora envueltos en el más absoluto terror. Ante de Nodoka que le causó gran gracia, el hombre continuó:

—Es una pena, pensar que jamás podrán cumplir sus funestos destinos. Lamento que haya invertido tanto tiempo en sus vidas para nada.

En ese instante comprendió lo que sucedía, cuando Loki Laufeyiarson, dios de Asgard, desenfundó lentamente la espada que colgaba del cinto. El amor por sus hijos fue más fuerte que aquel miedo sobrenatural.

—N-No… —masculló con gran esfuerzo, pero por un momento su desesperación le dio fuerzas para recuperar el control sobre su propio cuerpo—… no… ¡no te atrevas a lastimarlos!

Nodoka entró en la habitación decidida a detenerlo. Loki la miró. Aquellos ojos se clavaron directamente en los de la mujer y sintió una fuerza más intensa que en un principio. Perdió toda fuerza, la voluntad se hizo trizas, cayó sobre sus rodillas como un títere abandonado por la mano del artista, con los brazos colgando a los costados de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera podía mover la cabeza. Nodoka, pálida como un espectro, movió los ojos desesperada mirando sus propias manos que no respondían a los gritos de su cerebro para que reaccionaran. Loki se acercó a ella hasta que su sombra la cubrió.

—Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es. Bastantes molestias me estoy tomando por tus hijos. Deberías sentirte orgullosa que un dios como yo haya descendido personalmente para tratar este asunto. No me mires así, no es un acto de crueldad, ¡todo lo contrario! Es un acto de misericordia. Los libraré de sus oscuros destinos. Sí, así es, lamentablemente ellos están malditos de nacimiento, llevan la sangre podrida, la misma que posee tu marido del que pronto me haré cargo. No te culpes, no tenías como saberlo —dijo fingiendo descaradamente algo de lástima por ella—. Esto me trae mucha nostalgia, ¿dónde fue? ¿Dónde? ¡Ah, sí! El día que murió Gerdr —suspiró lacónicamente—. Qué recuerdos.

—No… —ella puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder mover sus labios en una desesperada súplica—… no les hagas… daño.

Las lágrimas de Nodoka molestaron a Loki que comenzaba a perder el interés por esa situación.

—Para que sientas mi misericordia acabaré primero con tu vida. Así no tendrás que presenciar la muerte de tus hijos —giró la espada en el aire y la movió delicadamente hacia el rostro de Nodoka, levantando con la punta de la hoja de acero el mentón de la mujer para que la pudiera observar mejor—. ¿O no? ¿Y si mato a uno primero, luego a ti y después al otro? No puedo negar que me causa algo de curiosidad la reacción de una madre al ver morir a uno de sus hijos. Sí, sería un interesante experimento, no todos los días puedo dejar mis responsabilidades para divertirme un poco. ¿Qué dices, hacemos la prueba?

Loki le dio la espalda a la paralizada Nodoka abanicando la brillante espada.

—Dime, mujer, ¿a cuál de tus hijos amas más?

Nodoka quería cerrar los ojos, pero su corazón le obligó a mantenerlos abiertos como si con mirarlos todavía se sintiera acompañando a sus indefensos hijos a los que no quería abandonar.

—Entonces, mujer, ¿quién es tu predilecto? Este niño tan tierno y adorable que sueña con un futuro que no va a poseer. ¿O será este bebé que lo único que desea es que llegue el día otra vez para seguir jugando, un día que nunca tendrá? Dime, a quién prefieres —Loki la miró por encima del hombro buscando alguna reacción en la mirada de la desesperada mujer—. ¡Ah!, ah, ya veo. Así que ése es tu favorito —los ojos de Nodoka se contrajeron por el terror cuando la espada de Loki se balanceó peligrosamente sobre uno de sus hijos—. Sí, sí, estoy seguro, creo que he acertado.

Una sombra se escabulló por el lado de Nodoka y atrapó a Loki más rápido de lo que el orgullo del dios pudo comprender. Genma había entrado en la habitación aprovechando el descuido el dios y lo atrapó abrazándolo por la espalda, presionando los brazos de Loki contra su propio cuerpo cuando las manos de Genma se trenzaron como una cadena por delante del dios. Aquél agarre causó sorpresa en el pérfido dios. Molesto quiso desembarazarse de aquel insecto pero con disgusto descubrió que no podía hacerlo.

—Mortal, ¡cómo te atreves!

Genma temblaba de miedo, sudaba ante la gran fuerza que estaba realizando como si con sus brazos tratara de sostener un camión a toda velocidad. Así de grande era la fuerza de un celestial para un mortal. Pero algo hervía en la sangre de Genma en un único momento de valor, aquella sangre podrida que acusara Loki, le estaba infundiendo la suficiente fuerza para retener a un dios Aesir.

—Nodoka, ¡sácalos de aquí!

—Genma… ¡querido! —reaccionó volviendo a dominar su propio cuerpo.

— ¡Sácalos! —Genma estaba empapado en sudor y su cuerpo se rodeó por una extraña aura dorada. Loki comenzó a impacientarse y se esforzó más por soltarse de ese insecto. Genma pudo sentir la fuerza de Loki destrozándole los huesos, pero a pesar de ello no lo soltó.

— ¡Maldito mortal, consumiré tu alma por esto! ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme de esta manera?

— ¡Nodoka! ¡Nodoka, corre!

Nodoka hizo caso. Cargó a Ranma en brazos y Kapsuo, que se despertó con el bullicio y miraba confundido la bizarra escena entre su padre y Loki, fue tomado por el brazo por su madre y arrastrado fuera de la cama.

Genma sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban. En un último esfuerzo puso todo su coraje en el amor que sentía por su familia y empujó a Loki contra la ventana.

— ¡Genma!

Ambos atravesaron la pared destrozando la madera y cayendo en el jardín. Nodoka se sintió desesperar por su marido, pero antes prefirió honrarlo obedeciéndolo y corrió en dirección contraria hacia el pasillo llevándose consigo a asustados niños.

.

Genma giró en el suelo adolorido y quedando de espaldas tosió algo de tierra. Quiso levantarse todavía aturdido, en aquel largo segundo en el que se pierde toda noción de lo que se hacía y porque se hallaba allí cuando sintió la bota de Loki sobre su pecho aplastándolo con una fuerza cruel contra la tierra. Entonces recordó claramente lo que había sucedido y sus ojos expresaron el temor ante la inminente muerte que tanto le desagradaba.

Loki, con un pie sobre el cuerpo de aquel patético humano, lo observó insuflado de ira y vergüenza.

— ¿Cómo osas blasfemar ante un dios? Gusano de tierra, ¿acaso creíste que tu pequeño acto de heroísmo serviría de algo? —Limpió la suela de la bota sobre la camisa de Genma y volvió a plantar el pie sobre el corazón causando un escalofriante quejido en el hombre—. No vales siquiera la tierra que mancha tus vestiduras. No eres nada, menos que la nada. Tus esperanzas no existen, tus sueños son como la brisa que se mueve con un simple giro de mi mano. ¿Creíste, por un sólo instante, que conseguirías detenerme? ¡Oh, arrogante y patético mortal, el más miserable de todos los hombres! ¿Por qué no te humillas, por qué no me pides clemencia antes de que mi enojo supere mil veces el valor de tu deleznable vida?

Genma enmudeció. ¿Habría sido un arrebato de valor, de dignidad, de orgullo como nunca antes tuvo ni tendría cuando desafió la mirada de Loki sellando sus labios ante toda súplica por su vida? ¿O es que estaría demasiado asustado, o sin aire por la fuerza con que estaban siendo aplastados sus pulmones, como para poder rogar por su vida aunque quisiera hacerlo? Como fuera, Loki al verlo tan silente escogió la primera opción, la peor de todas para la vida del pobre de Genma Saotome.

Una pequeña esfera luminosa de intensos y vivos colores rojos y rayos negros que consumían toda luz se formó en la mano de Loki. Los ojos del dios fueron tan demoledores que Genma no pudo apartar los suyos y rogó por su vida, y por la de su familia también, pero primero por la propia que sería muy a su pesar la primera en perderse.

—No, la muerte sería muy poco castigo para un blasfemo como tú. Se me ocurren mejores cosas en que emplear tu alma por una eternidad de dichoso sufrimiento —Loki mostró los dientes apretados en una macabra sonrisa—. No perdonaré nunca que un juguete de barro haya levantado las manos en contra de un creador. No, ni siquiera podrías imaginar con tu limitado conocimiento cuántas líneas acabas de transgredir al insultarme con tu indignante rebeldía.

La voz de Genma regresó cuando gritó de dolor ante la presión que Loki estaba ejerciendo con la bota, de manera casi inconsciente a medida que aumentaba su rabia ante tan insultante acto. Jamás en toda la eternidad un mortal se había atrevido a faltarle tan ridículamente el respeto. El saber que aquel renacuajo era descendiente también de Freyr hacía todavía más hiriente la idea. La fuerza del dios era tal que el cuerpo de Genma comenzó a hundirse en la tierra agrietándose alrededor. El rostro de Genma comenzó a ponerse colorado y los ojos se abrían como si quisieran salirse de sus órbitas. Podría aplastarlo como a un insecto, pero no, Loki tenía mejores ideas. La esfera que relampagueaba en su mano como una pequeña tormenta del tamaño del pomo de una puerta parecía reflejar la furia del dios.

— _¡Luz del alma!_

La ira que Loki sentía por el insulto de Genma sólo era una pequeña gota en el mar del odio que reveló su rostro desencajado cuando reconoció la voz que provino desde un costado del jardín. Apenas alcanzó a girar la cabeza cuando divisó aquella silueta envuelta en una fuerte luz dorada, la luz que lo alcanzó en la forma de un poderoso rayo de energía mágica que lo envolvió y empujó con gran violencia ahogando su divino clamor. El rayo de luz arrastró al cuerpo de Loki hasta la pared, la atravesó, continuó del otro lado de la calle y atravesó también el muro de la casa del frente. Siguió así cruzando varios jardines y murallas hasta que terminó en dentro de un edificio a varias manzanas de distancia tras una larga hilera de destrucción y humo.

Freyr, señor del sol, dios de Asgard, hijo de Njörd; no aquel muchacho que había llegado a Asgard casi en pañales, sino uno de los más altos y poderosos señores del Valhalla, respetado y también odiado por el resto de los envidiosos Aesirs, se encontraba también en ese lugar. Con el brazo alzado y la mano extendiendo tres dedos, dejando los dedos anular y el meñique ligeramente doblados, era más imponente que cualquier estatua que hubieran erigido en su honor. Y tenía muchas de ésas en su mansión.

.

Nodoka cayó al piso de rodillas ante la fuerte sacudida que estremeció toda la casa hasta hacer caer polvo de las paredes y techo. No había sido como un sismo, más bien fue como una gran explosión, como un único golpe que azotó los cimientos de la tierra. En su temor había abrazado con mucha fuerza a los niños. Kapsuo trató de separarse de su aterrada madre empujándola con sus cortos brazos.

—Mamá, mamá —el niño soltándose se separó rápidamente para después tirar del brazo de Nodoka—, ¡mamá! Tenemos que correr.

— ¿Kapsuo?

—Papá nos dijo que teníamos que correr.

La mujer se enterneció y a la vez sintió orgullo de que su pequeño fuese tan valiente y gallardo a su corta edad y tratara de tomar las riendas de la situación. Asintió y dejando que la ayudara volvió a ponerse de pie. Sintió entonces las pequeñas manitos de Ranma aferrando el borde de su kimono con mucha fuerza. Al mirarlo el pequeño se encontraba a punto de llorar, estaba asustado y confundido.

—Ranma, no tengas miedo —lo instó con una gran sonrisa tratando de imbuirle una confianza que ella no poseía—. Tu padre vendrá por nosotros muy pronto, ya verás. Todo estará bien.

—Papá inútil —se quejó Ranma con muy poca confianza.

La actitud tan arrogante del más pequeño le robó una honesta y espontánea sonrisa.

—Ay, Ranma. Pero Kapsuo está con nosotros. ¿Acaso no confías en tu hermano mayor?

Kapsuo trató de hinchar el pecho y mostrarse serio y seguro de sí mismo para honrar la confianza que su madre depositaba en él. Ranma lo miró un segundo fijamente. Giró la cabeza acurrucándose en el pecho de su madre.

— ¡Kapsuo inútil también!

— ¡Ranma!

Kapsuo quiso saltar sobre él pero Nodoka lo detuvo al instante. Colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo mayor y lo miró fijamente a los ojos tratando de olvidar la situación de peligro en la que se encontraban. Tampoco estaba apresurada porque se sentía confundida, sin saber dónde correr ni que hacer en la oscuridad y silencio de su propio hogar por lo que aquel pequeño momento de paz era como un bálsamo frío a su afiebrada cabeza.

—Kapsuo, no amenaces a tu hermano.

—Él comenzó.

—Pero él es menor que tú.

— ¡Pero él…!

— ¿Kapsuo?

Ante la mirada estricta y de desaprobación de su madre el niño cesó sus quejas, inclinó el rostro, torció los labios y cruzó los brazos tratando de aparentar una madurez que le escaseaba por muchos años. Nodoka lo observó compadecida.

—Kapsuo, debes comprender, Ranma es menor que tú. Como su hermano mayor tú no puedes abusar de tu tamaño, es no es honorable —Nodoka trató de pensar en algo que le importara mucho al pequeño Kapsuo y creyó haber dado con ello—. Ése no es el camino de un guerrero de la dinastía Saotome.

Atrapó la atención del niño, que siento tan pequeño sentía un tremendo orgullo ante tantas historias que le narraba su padre sobre pertenecer y heredar la larga tradición de su escuela de artes marciales. Ella continuó:

—Cómo su hermano mayor y como un verdadero guerrero siempre debes proteger a los más pequeños, especialmente a Ranma. Si tu padre o yo —agregó rápidamente conmovida por el tenso momento que estaban viviendo—, escúchame bien, mi querido hijo, si por alguna razón tu padre y yo no nos encontramos con ustedes tú debes cuidar muy bien de tu hermano.

No importando su corta edad, el niño pareció comprender la implicancia de aquellas palabras levantando el rostro con una mirada de preocupación como si no quisiera desprenderse nunca de su madre. Ella trató de sonreír, pero la traicionaron las lágrimas que se acumularon en los bordes de sus ojos. Acarició otra vez la cabeza de su hijo y besó su frente.

—Ranma y tú son lo más importante para nosotros. No importa lo que suceda o lo que pueda suceder recuerda siempre que ustedes se tendrán el uno al otro como hermanos, siempre, aunque tu padre y yo no estemos con ustedes. Tu hermano será el único en el que podrás confiar y él te tendrá únicamente a ti para guardarlo. ¿Me prometes que siempre cuidarás de él?

—Sí, mamá —respondió sin titubear.

— ¿Lo prometes?

Kapsuo guardó un segundo de silencio, no por dudar, sino para mantener la solemnidad que en su pequeña mente sentía que debía demostrar ante semejante compromiso.

—Sí, mamá, lo prometo.

—Recuerda, cariño, que te he enseñado que un Saotome siempre cumple sus promesas.

—Sí, lo sé, mamá.

Ella lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza, a ambos niños, con todo su amor. Se sentía superada por el miedo que le decía a cada segundo que esa noche no volvería a ver a sus hijos, estaba dispuesta a dar su vida para protegerlos. Lo que ella nunca imaginó es que la dolorosa separación no sería de la manera en que ella lo hubiera podido desear.

Con el corazón más repuesto se decidió a seguir. Pensó en abandonar la casa por la puerta de la cocina. Pero todo el valor que consiguió reunir la abandonó tan rápido como un suspiro cuando entraron en la sala. El panel que hacía de puerta hacia el jardín estalló delante de sus ojos. Ambas puertas cayeron despedazadas empujadas por un cuerpo que voló directo hacia el centro de la sala, chocó de espaldas contra la pequeña mesa, rebotó sobre ella partiéndola y giró derribando los paneles de papel y madera de la pared siguiente quedando enterrado entre escombros. Nodoka apenas pudo reaccionar abrazando con fuerza a los niños. El aire frío del exterior muy raro en temporada estival entró de golpe en la casa congelando también su cuerpo. Otra silueta se asomó en la entrada. Parecía un hombre pero tan alto, largo y delgado como un espantapájaros. Aquel sujeto al que sólo pudo distinguirle la silueta contra la luz de la noche que llegaba del jardín movió una de las largas piernas y puso un pie dentro de la sala. Uno de los brazos se balanceaba portando una espada de gran tamaño. Lo único que brilló en aquella figura fueron los largos y afilados dientes, y aquellos ojos emblanquecidos cuando se posaron en ella. Dainn sonrió al ver a Nodoka y los niños.

—Oh, ¡oh! Buenas noches, señora. ¡Sí!, buenas noches, sí —su sonrisa creció tanto como la ansiedad voraz de aquellos ojos.

Nodoka se sintió paralizada por el terror al sentirse examinada con tan enferma dedicación. Las piernas le temblaban, ya no podía correr. Dainn dio otro largo paso y ya estaba dentro de la casa ante la mujer. El cazador respiró lentamente, gozaba del miedo en sus presas y el que causaba en Nodoka le agradaba todavía más al saber que aquellos niños provenían de la estirpe de Freyr. La sonrisa creció al pensar en ello. Dio otro largo paso hacia ella. Nodoka intentó retroceder pero su espalda topó con la pared, sin quererlo se deslizó por la superficie cayendo sobre sus piernas. Abrazó a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas queriendo ocultar su rostro para que sufriera el mismo terror que ella ante la imagen del terrible ser.

— ¡Belenusu! —Dainn exclamó con gran alegría. Movió los ojos hacia su diestra para presenciar como el capitán trataba de levantarse entre los restos de los paneles sosteniéndose dolorosamente de su katana.

Belenus no ocultó su ira y luego el terror cuando vio a la mujer y los dos niños ante el cazador. No podía permitir que esto sucediera otra vez, pero Dainn, que lo igualaba en destreza, poseía la gran ventaja de empuñar una espada a la que una vez le temió el mismísimo Odín. Más todavía en manos de un guerrero capaz de utilizarla con todo su potencial. Sacudió la cabeza, no dejaría que aquello lo intimidara, no podía darse por vencido ahora, no cuando esos niños eran los últimos herederos que quedaban de la dinastía del rey Yngvi Njörd de Vanaheim. Trató de ponerse de pie pero pensó rápidamente que cuando consiguiera recuperar las fuerzas ya sería demasiado tarde. Había fracasado, y Dainn lo esperaba sólo para prolongar su tortura antes de acabar con esas vidas, para dejarlo gozar de la vacía esperanza.

¡Y cuánto lo estaba disfrutando! Dainn lo espero pacientemente, quería que Belenus estuviera plenamente consciente para cuando llegara el momento de la ejecución. Deseaba ver el rostro del capitán consumido por la culpa cuando esa familia muriera delante de sus ojos. La risa de Dainn fue como la de un espectro antiguo, levantó la espada Gram en alto la que destelló una furiosa energía.

Nodoka giró cubriendo a sus hijos contra la pared suplicando un milagro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y susurró palabras de amor y calma a sus hijos que luego no pudo recordar. El golpe no llegó. Nodoka abrió los ojos otra vez extrañada, entonces sintió lo que el miedo le había negado a percibir, que uno de sus brazos estaba vacío porque Kapsuo se había escabullido rápidamente deslizándose por el suelo.

— ¡Kapsuo!

Al girar otra vez vio a su pequeño hijo ante Dainn, con los brazos estirados tratando de protegerla. No importando el miedo que pudiera despertarle el cazador de almas, el pequeño niño no demostró nada en absoluto. Con la misma seriedad con que tomaba las sesiones de entrenamiento con su padre se disponía a enfrentar a Dainn. El cazador retuvo su mano con la espada en alto, con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada vacía trataba de decidir qué pensar sobre aquél ser insignificante parado ante él. ¿Tenía que asustarlo, burlarse de él o simplemente matarlo? ¡No, no era suficiente! Tenía que temerle, ¡todos le temían! ¿Por qué ese pequeño niño mortal no sentía miedo ante él? ¿Por qué no lloraba, por qué no gritaba por sus padres, por qué no suplicaba por su vida? Dainn bajó el brazo dejando que la Gram descansara en la mano, pero no dejó de observar al niño como si esperara en cualquier momento una reacción de absoluto pavor en el pequeño. Pero aquello no sucedía. Se sintió confuso.

— ¡Te ordeno que salgas de mi casa! —Ordenó Kapsuo poniéndose en guardia. Cosa ridícula cuando apenas alcanzaba las rodillas de Dainn.

— ¿Me ordenas? —Dainn inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Tú me ordenas? ¿A mí? ¿A Dainn?

.

Freyr no cesó de observar la gran zanja que había creado, como si un meteorito se hubiera estrellado y arrastrado por todo el distrito. El señor del sol se veía extrañamente serio.

—Genma Saotome, ¿puedes moverte? —interrogó al hombre que de espaldas permanecía inmóvil a su lado, sin dejar de mirar hacia donde había arrojado a Loki.

Por respuesta obtuvo quejidos y susurros que expresaban su dolor. Genma tosió penosamente acurrucándose sobre su costado.

—Mi señor —dijo finalmente como si conociera al dios desde hacía mucho antes—, tardó demasiado.

—No te quejes. ¿Dónde está tu familia?

—Huyeron —tosió otra vez. Freyr lo observó y supuso que no podría pedirle nada más pues al instante percibió el verdadero estado del cuerpo del hombre; Corazón inflamado, un par de costillas rotas, pulmón perforado. No moriría gracias a su magia, pero por ahora no tenía tiempo de atenderlo.

—Si puedes arrástrate hacia la casa.

—Pero mi esposa, mis hijos.

—Yo me encargaré de ellos —dijo tratando de sonreír de la forma despreocupada que acostumbraba siempre, cuando sintió una fuerte onda mágica crecer desde aquel lejano edificio—. ¡Rápido! —Levantó el brazo bruscamente dando una orden—. _¡Barrera!_

Un muro de cristal emergió desde el suelo, tan grande que cubrió desde la casa hasta el final del jardín justo a tiempo antes de que un nuevo rayo de magia, ahora una columna de oscuridad, volviera desde el edificio impactando violentamente en la pared. Freyr no tuvo descanso, pues al momento alzó el otro brazo y reforzó con un escudo la barrera cuando vio como el cristal se resquebrajaba y cedía ante el ataque de Loki.

Genma trató de arrastrarse por el suelo escapando de aquella tormenta de luces que se veía más peligrosa de lo que él ya se atreviera a enfrentar. La barrera no fue suficiente y todo acabó con una gran explosión que ascendió como una tormenta formando un torbellino de fuego mágico y humo. Freyr ahora levitaba por encima de la casa cuando a su lado apareció Loki. No se veía de buen humor a pesar de hallarse sonriendo, los ropajes antes elegantes ahora se encontraban sucios, quemados y rasgados.

—Yngvi Freyr, ¿hasta cuándo me interrumpes? ¿Acaso crees que ver tu rostro dos veces por siglo no es más que suficiente para cansar a cualquiera?

—Loki Laufeyiarson, me extraña que visites Midgard. Un señor Aesir de tu categoría, supongo, ha de tener mejores lugares para pasar una velada.

— ¡Basta con tus bromas!

Freyr sonrió.

— ¿Tanto te molesta que mi humor sea mucho mejor que el tuyo?

Loki abanicó el brazo y tres saetas de energía púrpura aparecieron. Freyr giró en el aire evitando los ataques y contraatacó con otro de sus hechizos de luz, que Loki evitó con absoluta facilidad. El despliegue de luces en el cielo fue como ver a dos dragones enfrentándose por la soberanía de la creación. Freyr movió con fuerza su brazo y aparecieron diez espadas de oro formando un arco a su alrededor. Loki rió como un demente, su cuerpo se envolvió en fuego vivo, volviendo a su verdadera esencia. Era un fuego tan intenso que se esparció por todo el cielo transformándolo en una tormenta de llamas en las que Freyr se vio envuelto.

— ¡Dónde está tu sonrisa, Yngvi Freyr! ¿Qué, acaso ya te rindes? ¿No me digas que eso era todo lo que puedes hacer después de todas esas promesas que hiciste?

Freyr dejó de fingir angustia.

—Desafié a Surtr, rey de las llamas eternas, ¿y voy a temer a tu pequeño espectáculo pirotécnico? —movió otra vez el brazo como si diera una orden y las llamas fueron consumidas y despejadas por una poderosa ventisca.

Loki se detuvo en el cielo. Tampoco se veía contrariado y el fuego que rodeaba su cuerpo se extinguió también.

—Eres tan aburrido, Freyr.

—Hago honor a tu presencia.

—Sí, sí, muy divertido, observa mi gran risa. ¿Realmente piensas que puedes ganar algo enfrentándote a mí? Tú ya estás muerto, tu raza está extinta desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué puede hacer una simple sombra del pasado contra la realidad? Tú eres un sueño, una ilusión, una esperanza tan ridícula que se extingue por sí sola ante la poderosa realidad.

—No me digas.

— ¡Yo soy esa realidad, Freyr! Yo soy el destino, el verdadero final de todas las cosas. Lo sabes, sabes que no posees la fuerza para enfrentarte a mí ahora. Lo que una vez fuiste ya no lo eres. ¿Para qué extender lo inevitable? ¿Para qué seguir luchando cuando todas tus esperanzas, todos tus planes, todos tus esfuerzos se deshacen como un castillo de arena?

—Y deshacerlos es tu gran pasatiempo, ¿no?

— ¡No se puede entablar un diálogo serio contigo!

— ¿No, acaso no me ves? Si te estoy escuchando con toda la seriedad posible. ¡Vaya arrogancia la que te envanece! "Yo soy el destino, el final de todas las cosas" —dijo repitiendo el mismo tono molesto de la voz de Loki—. No seas necio, tú también eres un esclavo del destino. Antes de nosotros ya hubo quienes quisieron sentirse reyes del destino y también fueron condenados por la demencia.

— ¿Pretendes convencerme con tus palabras de lo que eres imposible de lograr con tus fuerzas? Oh, mi querido Freyr, eso es tan propio de ti. Ambos somos muy buenos con las mentiras, ¿no lo crees?

—No.

Yngvi Freyr se puso en guardia y las espadas giraron rápidamente apuntando todas en dirección de Loki, que esperó tranquilamente.

—Así que pretendes realmente desafiarme. ¿Tú, una pobre ilusión del pasado? Si tu amado sol es esa verdad que nos ilumina yo soy la realidad que lo cubre, ¿y no eres tú acaso una pobre sombra creada por mi propia proyección? Sin mí tú no eres nada, Yngvi Freyr. Tus anhelos morirán esta noche conmigo, porque yo así lo determino, porque yo lo deseo. No podrás hacer nada para detenerme, esta última esperanza que ocultaste tan bien de mí, ya lo ves, tarde o temprano tenían que ser descubiertos. Oh, cómo me hiciste creer que los últimos habían sido en realidad aquellos que ocultaste. Sí, qué buen manipulador eres, Freyr, casi te envidio. Sacrificaste a todos tus otros descendientes únicamente para ocultarme la existencia de estos. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué podrás hacer cuando ya los he descubierto? Se terminó, Freyr, se terminó y esta vez será definitivo.

— ¿Así que tan feliz estás por destruir un poder que todavía no conoces del todo?

La sonrisa de Freyr despertó la curiosidad de Loki.

—No me digas que… —el rostro de Loki se desfiguró por la sorpresa—… ¡no, no es posible, tu no podrías haberlo…!

Freyr no dejó de sonreír y Loki fue presa de un gran arrebato.

— ¡Creía que lo habías destruido para evitar que me apoderara de él!

— ¿Yo destruirlo? ¿Y borrar la única fuerza que no está atada por nuestros destinos? ¿Destruir un arma tan poderosa que podría condenar a la extinción a todas las estrellas?

Entonces Loki comprendió que "aquello" de lo que hablaban y que tanto deseaba y que creía haber perdido una vez estaba allí tan cerca que casi podía sentirlo entre los dedos.

—Por supuesto —agregó Freyr con gran ironía—, que el que yo no lo destruya no significa que alguien más no lo vaya a hacer.

El rostro de Loki Laufeyiarson se desfiguró al instante.

— ¡Dainn, no, animal, detente! —gritó enajenado y descendió volando a gran velocidad. Pero fue interrumpido por las espadas de Freyr que giraron rápidamente atacando al dios Aesir.

— ¡Maldito Freyr, qué pretendes! —rugió al verse interrumpido obligado a retroceder y moverse constantemente para esquivar los ataques de las espadas—. ¿Acaso no eras tú el que deseaba protegerlos? ¿O será que tú quieres destruirlos?

—Tal vez —movió rápidamente la mano ordenando que una de las espadas volviera a esgrimirse, girara y atacara a Loki sin darle tregua—… tal vez —repitió para sí mismo con gran pesar.

.

Dainn observó detenidamente al pequeño Kapsuo. ¿Cuál era la mejor manera de quebrantar esa pequeña alma? Asesinarlo sin más no le traería gran satisfacción. No, su triunfo tendría que ser perfecto. ¿Si lo desmembraba lentamente? Tal vez. ¿Y si degollara a su madre ante sus ojos? Lo había hecho antes, eso siempre daba resultado. Pero no, la mirada de ese niño le causó gran inquietud, un presentimiento que él no pudo llegar a comprender del todo bien. ¿Miedo? No, Dainn no conocía el significado de esa palabra. Era odio, sí, un odio irrefrenable ante el orgullo y la dignidad de ese infante. Tenía que destruir esa confianza, tenía que arrebatarla el orgullo, sino jamás se sentiría feliz de acabar con su vida.

—Niño, ¿a Dainn no le temes?

—No —respondió con absoluta certeza sin bajar la guardia.

—Dainn, no te atrevas —Belenus trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía. La espada Gram lastimaba no sólo el cuerpo, sino también el alma y mucho más cuando se trataba de un cuerpo astral como el de un einjergar. Podría decirse que ante la sola presencia de la Gram un einjergar comenzaba a perder gradualmente sus fuerzas. Pero todo ese conocimiento no amedrentó al capitán, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos únicamente en salvar a esa familia. No porque se lo ordenara Freyr, no porque fueran también sus descendientes. Más que eso, los niños llevaban también el legado de la sangre de Amaki, su Amaki, su querida esposa. Esos ojos llenos de valor y ternura, envueltos con una inocencia que iba más allá de sus cortas edades, era la misma pureza de corazón que tenía Amaki, cualidad que los Yngvi, por mucho que lamentara, no poseían—. ¡Dainn, primero termina conmigo, maldito cobarde! ¡Dainn!

Dainn no lo escuchó, ni siquiera le prestó atención. Toda su curiosidad estaba en aquel niño, como un depredador que mira a una pequeña criatura desconocida no sabiendo todavía si es o no comestible. Al final no encontró soluciones y decidió hacer lo que siempre hacía ante la duda: matar.

—Primero tus brazos, después las piernas —susurró casi tarareando. Alzó la espada y Kapsuo mantuvo la guardia con la ingenua esperanza que podría rivalizar contra Dainn.

— ¡Kapsuo, no!

Nodoka quiso atraparlo, pero Kapsuo se adelantó escapando de las manos de su madre y atacó primero. A Dainn ni siquiera le pareció divertido y la espada Gram cortó el aire.

.

La intensa luz plateada iluminó cada ventana del hogar. Ambas deidades cesaron su pleito observando el extraño fenómeno. Loki aprovechó la distracción de Freyr y ya tenía una mano en alto. Tarde reaccionó el dios del sol cuando Loki invocó la poderosa fuerza de una tormenta de energía caótica. Relámpagos negros azotaron la tierra y rodearon rápidamente a Freyr que no tuvo por donde escapar, como una jaula, que se cerró a su alrededor. Cruzó los brazos por delante del cuerpo tratando de cubrirse, convocando una barrera que no fue del todo efectiva cuando los relámpagos se cerraron alrededor de él combinándose en uno más intenso y poderoso que lo envolvió completamente en un ensordecedor impacto. A Loki poco le interesó que su conocido rival cayera inconsciente dejando una estela de humo, porque toda su atención estaba en la casa de la familia Saotome. Descendió con desesperación temiendo llegar demasiado tarde.

.

La luz plateada cegó a todos al interior de la casa y la tierra se estremeció. Kapsuo quedó sentado en el piso, sin poder comprender lo que había sucedido. Cuando Dainn lo atacó con la espada Gram, fue la misma hoja de plata la que descargó una poderosa onda de energía que atacó a su propio amo. Dainn gimió de dolor siendo torturado por aquella descarga antes de que estallara en sus manos. Su cuerpo salió disparado por la entrada al jardín seguido por su propia espada que giró orgullosa por los aires y cayó sobre el césped.

—Kapsuo, ¡Kapsuo, ve aquí! —ordenó su madre apenas pudo abrir los ojos.

El niño la escuchó, la observó, sintió su miedo. Miró hacia el jardín donde Dainn se estremecía en el suelo y parecía volver en sí. Vio también la espada en el jardín entre él y el cazador. Apretó los dientes y corrió hacia la entrada. Abandonó la sala de un salto, cayó casi tropezando en el jardín y apoyando una mano en el suelo se equilibró para continuar corriendo. Belenus le gritó también porque se detuviera en una mezcla de orden y súplica, pero el pequeño todo lo que veía era a la atractiva espada como una luz que lo salvaría de todas las angustias.

Se arrojó de rodillas al lado de la espada y la miró con temor y admiración. Poder, esa espada tenía un poder capaz de arrojar a aquel monstruo que amenazaba a su familia. El niño vio en la espada todo lo que deseaba para volverse tan fuerte y grande como Dainn, o más todavía. Sus pequeñas manos rodearon la gran empuñadura, era imposible que pudiera levantarla por su gran peso, pero a pesar de ello tiró de la espada. La sorpresa fue que consiguió asirla con dificultad. Casi perdió el equilibrio cuando la larga hoja se inclinó hacia atrás, pero el suave resplandor del acero fue como un murmullo, como el suave ronroneo del gato que reconoce la mano del amo. Nodoka quiso correr tras él pero Belenus la detuvo al instante aferrándola del brazo. La mujer protesto, lo amenazó, pero Belenus no cedió un solo centímetro al saber que ella sólo conseguiría ponerse en peligro.

Kapsuo corrió sobre Dainn, quería atacarlo con una espada que apenas sabía tomar y que casi lo hacía tropezar. Pero la hoja se detuvo abruptamente cuando la dejó caer ejecutando el golpe. La mano de Loki detuvo la espada que sin fuerza nada le podía hacer. Por eso Belenus había retenido a Nodoka, había visto a Loki aparecer y sabía que contra un dios no tendría ninguna oportunidad de protegerla a ella y a Ranma.

Sin embargo, Loki Laufeyiarson no tenía interés en ellos. Reteniendo la espada miró detenidamente al niño que le devolvió tal amenaza que reconoció el orgullo incipiente de su alma.

—Niño, ¿quieres desafiar al destino? Interesante —giró la cabeza para ver a Dainn que recién se sentaba en el suelo algo aturdido—. Realmente interesante —después miró hacia la casa donde observó a Ranma en brazos de Nodoka y lo creyó, en comparación, absolutamente insignificante—. Sí, creo que ya he dado con mi justa recompensa.

Le arrebató la espada al niño de un fuerte tirón y contuvo un gesto de dolor cuando sintió que la misma arma se alzaba en su contra a su mano quemándosela. Pero no la soltó sino que osadamente continuó desafiando la rebeldía de la Gram. Con la otra mano atrapó al pequeño Kapsuo tomándolo contra su pecho.

—Dile adiós a tu madre y a esa cosa que tienes por hermano, pequeño —le susurró al oído con una desagradable satisfacción. Arrojó la espada a los pies de Dainn y ya con la mano libre la alzó en dirección de Nodoka y Belenus, que valientemente se cruzó delante de ella—. Porque yo ya no necesito de ellos.

.

Noatum dejaba de ser silenciosa apenas amanecía. La ciudad flotante comenzaba a llenarse con las voces de esa extraña gente que vivía allí como en cualquier otro lugar de Midgard. Había herreros y panaderos, comerciantes y también peleteros trabajando las pieles. Ranma se interesó especialmente en ellos, pues recordaba no haber visto un solo animal en todo su viaje hasta allí. ¿O acaso habría animales del otro lado del lago? Las mujeres dejaban las casas y con canastos de mimbre se agrupaban y caminaban hacia la fuente en el centro de la amplia plaza de piedra frente al palacio, tan grande como la piscina de la escuela. Allí lavaban la ropa y se ponían al tanto de los aconteceres de una vida rutinaria y muy tranquila. A Ranma le causó gracia que esa gente utilizara la fuente que en otro tiempo debió ser parte de un jardín lleno de señores nobles e importantes para tareas tan domésticas. Había paja en varias partes del suelo y los caminos, vacas y cabras pastaban de los jardines alrededor de los magníficos edificios de palacio ahora tan abandonados al tiempo. Cuando vio a esos animales domésticos sintió satisfecha su curiosidad al suponer la fuente del cuero y la carne que abastecía a la gente.

La alegría de las mujeres cesaba cuando lo veían a él mirando desde el balcón de su habitación. Ranma trató de ser amable y saludarlas con un gesto de la mano, pero bastó eso para que algunas le dieran la espalda, lo ignoraran o en el mejor de los casos abandonaran rápidamente la fuente.

—Me tienen miedo. O me odian —suspiró descansando en la baranda con la mejilla sobre una mano—. Supongo que de los dos soy el menos popular.

El dolor de la mano lo hizo enderezarse. Se la observó detenidamente y la movió, abriendo y cerrando los dedos, para comprobar que ya se sentía mejor.

—Si tan sólo no me hubiera enterado de nada. ¿Sería más fácil terminar con esto?

"Amo, ¿qué piensas hacer?"

Ranma giró sentándose en la baranda y cruzando los brazos. Se mostró pensativo. Dentro de la habitación descansaba su katana, donde moraba el alma del dragón K'Zun Fei con el que hablaba a través de su espíritu.

—Él asesinó a mucha gente inocente, no lo puedo perdonar.

"Pero es tu hermano."

—Eso no cambia nada.

"Lo cambia todo."

— ¡Es un maldito asesino!

"Loki Laufeyiarson lo secuestro cuando apenas era un crío. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera con él?"

—Pero él…

"No hace poco llegaste a Asgard y lloraste como un bebé ante tus 'terribles sufrimientos'. Él llegó cuando apenas tenía cinco años, ¿y crees que Utgarda, el palacio de Loki, es un lugar más acogedor que el cuartel de los Dragones Rojos?"

— ¡Maldición! ¿Crees que no he pensado? ¿Se puede saber de qué lado estás?

"Trato de ser justo cuando tú no puedes serlo. Dejas que tu frustración se apodere de tu juicio."

—Ese es mi problema.

"Será tu problema cuando vuelvas a tus sentidos y te arrepientas de todo lo que podrías haber causado en este estado. Cuando vuelvas a ser el Ranma que me hizo confiar en los mortales. Mi trabajo es asegurarme que no cometas ningún error hasta entonces."

Ranma no pudo contestar. Enfadado, sin saber si era con K'Zun Fei o consigo mismo, le dio la espalda apoyando las manos en la baranda y mirando el cristalino y frío cielo.

—Tengo miedo.

"¿De él?"

—Tengo miedo de perdonarlo. Cuando recuerdo a Iris… Tengo miedo de pensar que fue mi propia sangre la que le hizo tanto daño.

"Tú no destruiste Alvheim."

—No. Pero mi maldito hermano, que no es del todo culpable porque fue secuestrado y educado por Loki, sí lo hizo. ¿Cómo quedo entonces? ¿Lo odio por lo que hizo? ¿Lo perdono porque debo suponer que sufrió más que yo? ¿Lo condeno porque fue su decisión? ¿Lo compadezco porque pareciera que se siente culpable por lo que hizo? ¿Y realmente se siente culpable o es que yo me estoy imaginando cosas, y en realidad es tan maligno como Loki?

"No puedo ayudarte, es tu deber juzgarlo. Los problemas de sangre deben resolverse por la sangre. Si consideras que su alma se ha corrompido irremediablemente deberías pensar en terminar con su tormento."

— ¿Matar al que podría ser mi hermano mayor?

"Si fracasas…"

—Me habrá asesinado mi propio hermano.

"Tú eres el único que puede decidir tu destino y el de él."

—Acabar con su vida.

"¡Aunque no deberías preocuparte tanto, amo! Después de todo, las apuestas están en tu contra. De seguro mueres en la arena y ahora sólo te afliges en vano."

—Eh… ¿gracias?

K'Zun Fei estalló en una estridente risotada. Ranma sonrió a medias, tratando de abandonar sus preocupaciones y ser contagiado por el oscuro humor de su dragón.

—Él tampoco lo sabía, o lo sabía a medias. También padeció las visiones de la casa de Leshy. Me pregunto qué pasará por su cabeza.

"De algo estoy seguro, ambos odian al Vanir Freyr."

—Por lo menos en eso nos parecemos. ¿Eh? —inclinó la cabeza pensativo—. Además, está el otro gran problema: Me estoy muriendo. Si no lo derroto no podré acceder a mi legado como heredero de la casa de Yngvi.

"La piedra Skadi, uno de los pilares de Asgard. No pensé que el tesoro secreto de Freyr fuese a ser uno de los codiciados pilares."

— ¿Qué es un pilar de Asgard?

"Se dice que son la fuerza materializada que quedó después de la creación de universo. Piedras que encierran una fuerza mágica casi infinita que incluso un dios está impedido de utilizar con seguridad. El último en poseer los pilares de Asgard fue mi padre, el gran Niddugh, señor de todos los dragones."

—Vaya, nunca me has hablado de tu familia. ¿Qué, tiene el mismo mal genio que tú?

"¡No oses burlarte de Niddugh, el padre de todos los dragones! Su sabiduría es superior a la de Odín y está por encima de los asuntos de los mortales y divinos Aesirs. Él creó a cuatro generales dragones utilizando el poder de los pilares de Asgard. Yo soy uno de ellos."

—No me digas, ¿eres tan importante entre los dragones?

K'Zun Fei no pudo disimular su gran orgullo.

"¿Y qué creías, incompetente muchacho? Nunca te enteras de nada importante."

—Es que como fuiste derrotado por un simple mortal…

"¡Sigue hablando y la próxima vez que me empuñes te arrancaré el brazo!"

Ranma rió sinceramente por primera vez desde que dejaran la casa de Leshy. Eso alegró el corazón del viejo dragón.

"Si no hubiese sido por ese rey Hersir ya no tendríamos un duelo del que preocuparnos."

—Sí. Kapsuo… —dudó al pronunciar ese nombre—… Avari…—tampoco se sintió cómodo y terminó corrigiéndose otra vez—… "él" me tenía entonces. Pero no creo que sea el tipo de persona que se detenga sólo porque se lo ordenó el rey. Supongo que fue una salida elegante para no tener que matarme.

"¿Es mi imaginación o estás buscando una excusa para justificarlo? Iba a liquidarte sin ninguna compasión, amo, no seas ingenuo."

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! No tienes que recordármelo —se sacudió el cabello despeinándoselo nervioso—. Es que a veces me gustaría creer que… Ah… no, olvídalo. Como sea nada bueno saldrá de esto. Mañana será el duelo por "la supremacía de la casa de Yngvi", o lo que quiera que signifique eso. Él está decidido, lo sé, vino por el pilar.

"Humanos, siempre buscando poder para satisfacer sus deseos. Espero que estés preparado, no quiero verte comer el polvo como la última vez. Eres el señor de K'Zun Fei, uno de los cuatro generales de Niddugh, que no se te vaya a olvidar, muchacho."

—Sí, lo sé. Esta vez no dejaré que las emociones me superen. Él es mi oponente, el asesino de los padres de Iris. No volverá a olvidarlo nunca.

"¿Estarás en condiciones para el combate?"

Ranma asintió.

—Todavía guardo un poco de la medicina de Leshy. Me advirtió que no la utilizara a menos que se tratase de una emergencia porque su efecto disminuye con cada dosis, pero me permitirá abusar un poco de mi fuerza sin extinguir la llama de vida que me queda. No veo una emergencia mayor que ésta, así que lo beberé antes del duelo.

"Extracto de las flores de Yggdrasil es algo sumamente raro de conseguir, amo. Todavía me pregunto quién será ese viejo en realidad."

—Eso no debería preocuparnos por ahora. ¡Bien! Hay que hacer algo o la ansiedad va a superarme. Voy a correr un poco y a entrenar, siento como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde mi último encuentro. No te preocupes, no usaré magia, sólo es algo de ejercicio.

"La gente se asustará al verte."

—Pues que se acostumbren.

"Me gusta la idea. También necesito un poco de aire."

—Eh... pero tú no respiras. ¿O sí?

"Lo decía en sentido poético, mocoso sin inteligencia."

Fuera de la habitación de Ranma, Avari escuchaba atentamente la conversación de brazos cruzados con la espalda descansando en la pared a un costado de la puerta. Sin decir o expresar ningún sentimiento se alejó caminando lentamente del lugar. Uruz corría hacia la habitación de Ranma cuando se topó con él. Avari lo miró tan fríamente que el einjergar retrocedió al instante contra una columna dejándolo pasar. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza ese sujeto? Se preguntó Uruz, antes de volver a lo suyo e ir en busca del otro posible señor de los Yngvi.

.

_**Continuará.**_


	22. Capítulo 18: La casa de Yngvi

**XVIII**

**La casa de Yngvi**

.

1

.

Las dimensiones de la antigua arena de combate rivalizaban con las de las grandes edificaciones construidas para la gloria de los primeros imperios mortales. Después de todo no importando la raza ni la cultura de los distintos mundos todos sus habitantes siempre parecían pecar de la misma vanidad que los termina destruyendo. Similar a un coliseo de la antigua Midgard se diferenciaba en su forma, no siendo ovalada sino que su perímetro era hexagonal con seis grandes refuerzos tan altos como torres. Cada refuerzo estaba esculpido con la forma de un gigante, imágenes de reyes o dioses que para los habitantes de Noatum les eran ya desconocidos desde su éxodo a ese lugar. Como todas las grandes construcciones de la ciudad flotante ésta era una exótica combinación de la gloriosa estructura original mezclada con la rústica madera y andamiajes medievales que los Ynglingar construyeron sobre las ruinas para volver a otorgarles un uso práctico. Los sirvientes del rey ignoraban por completo el significado de las runas de Vanaheim, de los cristales sin energía y de los mecanismos que dormían bajo el polvo y las rocas, moviendo con la fuerza de sus manos las cuerdas, haciendo sonar las poleas, girando las palancas e iluminando los oscuros y laberinticos pasillos bajo la arena con antorchas, aunque todavía quedaran pequeños fragmentos de cristal que iluminaban algunos rincones más alejados de las instalaciones subterráneas.

La tribuna la componían seis naves, una adosada a cada muro. Cada nave se encontraba dividida a su vez en tres niveles distintos. Cada una de las seis naves estaba ornada con imágenes de piedra que parecían ir en armonía con una de las seis gigantescas imágenes que sostenían la estructura por el exterior y a su vez muy distintas a las otras. Las cabezas, coronas y las grandes manos en alto de los gigantes de piedra eran visibles aún desde el interior de la arena sobrepasando por muchos metros el borde de los muros. A la vez que cada una de las tres secciones de cada nave tenían también notorias diferencias en las imágenes que adornaban pasillos escalonados, asientos de piedra y en las columnas que sostenían las tribunas. En otros tiempos aquella estructura podría haber albergado a decenas de miles de almas, pero ahora casi la mitad superior de todas las tribunas se encontraban completamente desocupadas, y la tribuna oeste de la arena no eran más que ruinas que dejaban una gran abertura en el edificio pudiéndose ver el resto de la ciudad desde el interior y el palacio en el centro de la misma. Así la gente de Noatum ocupaba el ala este alrededor de la tribuna real que sobresalía en elegancia del resto, con cortinas de seda y tronos y asientos cubiertos por cálida piel. En aquel día pareciera que toda la gente de Noatum se encontraba en ese lugar y aun así eran incapaces de llenar todos los lugares disponibles.

Un pueblo olvidado, estancado en el tiempo, oculto del círculo cruel del destino. No eran miserables pero tampoco vivían felices, sus almas estaban tan detenidas como aquel mundo en las tierras exteriores donde no habían animales más que los que ellos cuidaban con celo, ni sonido más que aquel que pronunciaban con sus propias bocas. Tan insignificante que Yggdrasil no parecía percibir aquel pequeño flujo de almas mortales, cuando morían o nacían, en los extremos de Asgard. ¿Qué habría pensado Freyr cuando los trajo desde la oscura Midgard a vivir en aquel remoto sitio? ¿Qué se había propuesto con ocultar una comunidad de humanos lejos del conocimiento de los Aesirs? ¿Qué historia había tras los rincones de la descuidada ciudad que recordaba en cada una de sus piedras las manos de los Vanir que la edificaron?

Todo aquello que podría haber conmovido el corazón de un arqueólogo no hacía mella en el alma del único mortal que por su mala estrella era el centro de toda aquella milenaria conspiración.

Ranma respiró profundamente el aire frío que le lastimaba la garganta y dolía cuando llenaba los pulmones. No pudo evitar un ligero temblor cuando sintió las manos de las doncellas que sobaban su torso desnudo con aceites que olían tan fuerte como un invento de su prometida en la cocina. "Akane", el recuerdo de ese nombre le produjo una mezcla extraña de sentimientos; vergüenza y culpa ante las manos femeninas que lo tocaban, tristeza por la separación, nostalgia por una casa a la que llamó hogar por primera vez en su vida, dolor por sentir que traicionaría todas las promesas que le hizo a ella cuando la muerte lo alcanzara inevitablemente antes de volver a ver el querido cielo de Nerima, en ese día o en otro momento no muy lejano, no pudiendo volver a verla jamás. Había pensado demasiado en ello como para sentirse impactado en ese momento viviendo un verdadero duelo por adelantado. Lo había negado todo, había llorado a escondidas durante la noche, se había enfurecido y destrozado un par de muebles, había maldecido su suerte con odio y a todos aquellos a los que creía culpable de su suerte. La terrible aceptación llegó junto al amanecer con el extraño, nuevo y no menos doloroso sentimiento de derrota cuando se sentó en el suelo y conversó con K'Zun Fei por largas horas como si se estuviera despidiendo de un viejo amigo a pesar de lo mucho que su dragón lo instaba a seguir adelante, aunque él tampoco divisara ninguna salida.

La mente de un hombre poseía límites. ¿Cuánto más la de Ranma que no siendo más que un adolescente se enfrentaba ante un profundo mar de terribles posibilidades? ¿Qué podría esperar de bueno en ese momento que le tocó vivir?

De pie en el centro de un círculo de piedra dos doncellas lo seguían untando con aquel aceite ritual mientras otras dos sostenían los amplios cuencos. Era una tradición de lo Ynglingar que al enfrentarse no portarían mayor armadura que aquella que proveyera su propia voluntad. Un golpe, un único golpe de la espada y todo acabaría. Así de rápido y directo era el lenguaje de los guerreros, así de impacientes eran los que esperaban la rápida definición de a quién debían de seguir como a un señor, como a un dios, según las instrucciones que Freyr dejara siglos atrás a los primeros reyes de esa ciudad.

Los pantalones café tan oscuros que se confundían con el negro, el mismo tono que las botas cortas que brillaban por los refuerzos de metal que rodeaban el talón y el empeine, se humedecían por el frío casi glacial de aquella triste mañana. Casi nada lo protegía a excepción de la gruesa faja de cuero que rodeaba su cintura hasta la mitad del abdomen. Sintió otra vez el frío contacto de la mano de una de las doncellas y reaccionó mirándose a sí mismo cuando le aplicaban un líquido color escarlata dibujando figuras extrañas alrededor de su cuerpo hasta los brazos, donde vestía muñequeras de cuero como única defensa.

— ¿Qué hacen?

—Mi señor, son bendiciones para la batalla —dijo la mayor de las doncellas, la más madura que supuso tendría la edad de Kasumi, la única que se atrevió a responder al joven ante el miedo casi religioso que las envolvía, pues no podían ver a Ranma como uno de ellos al saber que era portador de la sangre de Lord Freyr. Inclinó después la cabeza humildemente como si hubiera cometido alguna infidencia al haberse atrevido a hablar ante uno de los herederos de la casa de Yngvi.

— ¿Qué significan?

Ella levantó la cabeza confundida, parecía que el joven no se había percatado en absoluto de su temor ni a cuidar las maneras que diferenciaban a los simples y pequeños mortales de aquellos que poseían un destino superior como él mismo.

—Ah, mi señor, pues…

—Ranma. Llámame Ranma, ese es mi nombre. Y deja de mirarme así que no soy de otro mundo o… bueno, sí lo soy. Pero no soy distinto a ninguno de ustedes. Soy tan mortal como cualquiera.

—Pero su sangre es la de nuestro señor, eso lo hace distinto —respondió incrédula y a la vez confundida ante ese trato tan informal y de confianza. Su imagen de Ranma cambió drásticamente al escucharlo hablar con esa voz tan juvenil lleno de ingenua espontaneidad, lejos de todo lo que ella había construido en su mente tras años de cuentos y leyendas que pasaban de generación en generación exagerando los atributos de Freyr y de los Vanir a quienes adoraban por sobre los Aesirs a quienes detestaban tanto como si todos fueran iguales a la reina Hel. Ahora pudo ver al joven sin temor y ya no lo vio como a un semidiós, sino a un muchacho muy parecido en edad y contextura a su molesto hermano menor que holgazaneaba cada día, con el que discutía para que la ayudara con las labores de la casa y el cuidado de los animales. Sonrió al recordarlo.

— ¡Sí, sí, lo sé! Estoy cansado de que me lo recuerden, no fue mi culpa nacer con la sangre de ese manipulador.

La doncella sonrió y se tapó la boca al instante temiendo una reprimenda, cuando los guerreros y las demás chicas presentes la miraron en una mezcla de reproche y temor.

—Bien, y qué significan —insistió el joven sintiéndose incómodo ante aquella situación que le era tan ajena.

—Oh, ¡oh, sí, sí, claro, perdone mi ineptitud!

—Ya, está bien —el joven se sintió culpable por haber insistido cuando la vio postrarse de rodillas a sus pies suplicando su perdón. Rápidamente se inclinó tratando de tomarla por los hombros ignorando las atenciones de las otras doncellas que retrocedieron rápidamente para no incomodarlo—. No quise enfadarme. En serio. ¡Maldición, puedes dejar de hacer eso!

— ¡Sí!

La doncella obedeció más asustada que antes poniéndose de pie tan rápido que Ranma se fue de espaldas cayendo sentado en el piso. Cuando la chica notó lo que provocó se llevó ambas manos al rostro palideciendo, a la espera de que un relámpago la fulminara en ese mismo sitio. Hubo un largo e incómodo minuto de silencio. Ranma parpadeó confundido, miró a los asustados Ynglingar. Sonrió. Encontró toda aquella situación tan ridícula que lo único que esperó para rematarla es que aparecieran sus conocidos de Nerima rompiendo alguna pared. La sonrisa se convirtió en risa, una tan fuerte y transparente que la doncella, en sus nervios, no pudo evitar imitar junto con todo el resto de los presentes. Si al principio lo odiaron porque lo creyeron un espía de Asgard, luego lo detestaron porque pensaron que era un impostor y tras saber la verdad lo despreciaron por no encontrarlo a la altura del otro señor descendiente de Freyr a quién preferían por aparentar mayor edad, estatura, gracia, inteligencia, fuerza y destreza; ese grupo de Ynglingar se enamoró de la ingenuidad de Ranma y de su corazón cálido, que se revelaba a pesar de las muchas tristezas que insistían en tratar de aplacarlo.

Ranma mismo se sintió más relajado tras aquella risa. Fue como si despertara de un profundo letargo más seguro y confiado que nunca. Se levantó otra vez y se sacudió los pantalones con fuerza. La doncella, más confiada, habló:

—Ésta significa fuerza.

El joven se detuvo sorprendido y atrapado por la voz de la doncella, la miró y rápidamente siguió con los ojos el dedo de la chica hasta el lugar de su cuerpo donde señalaba un dibujo en el costado derecho de su pecho.

— ¿Y ésta?

—Valor.

— ¿Y ésta otra?

—Sabiduría.

—Eh, vaya —respondió algo desilusionado—. ¿Qué pasa con ésta? —volvió a preguntar ya no tan entusiasmado como al principio levantando el brazo mostrando un complejo entramado que rodeaba todo su antebrazo derecho hasta el codo como si se tratara de un tatuaje, una figura que la doncella había tardado bastante en realizar.

—Ésta es la historia de nuestro pueblo —respondió una segunda doncella, más pequeña, que se sintió lo suficientemente envalentonada como para hablar también a su joven señor—. Cuando nuestros guerreros se baten a duelo cada uno escribe en su brazo la historia de su familia y la causa de la disputa. Así se juzgará cuál de los destinos es el mayor y el que debe ponderar, porque es nuestra historia la que fortalecerá nuestros brazos y guiará nuestras espadas —terminó de relatar con el tono orgulloso de una alumna aplicada.

Ranma se sintió sorprendido al imaginar que ese dibujo más parecido a una enredadera de líneas curvas y algunos símbolos rúnicos sobrepuestos era en realidad la narración de una compleja historia. Al momento recordó que aquellos entramados se repetían en distintos estandartes y muros elaborados por los Ynglingar, los que había creído erróneamente simples adornos. Sintiendo satisfecha su curiosidad no quedó menos sorprendido y tuvo una nueva urgencia por saber más.

— ¿Pero por qué la historia de tu pueblo? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

Todos guardaron un profundo silencio haciéndolo sentir mal por haber preguntado. Pero esa no era la intención de ellos. La primera doncella notando con claridad la preocupación en el rostro de Ranma, que a diferencia de su hermano mayor no era difícil de leer para cualquiera que lo conociera por un par de minutos, se apresuró a responder.

—El destino de nuestro pueblo depende de este duelo. Por siglos hemos esperado al que sería nuestro nuevo señor y heredaría el porvenir de los Ynglingar.

— ¿Nuevo señor, pero es que acaso no tienen ya a un rey?

—Un señor que está por encima de un rey, un señor que pueda protegernos y guiarnos al siguiente paso de nuestro viaje que el amado Yngvi Freyr nos prometió cuando salvó a nuestros antepasados de la ira de Hel que se propagó por la superficie del mundo del que proveníamos.

"Debe estar hablando de la Tierra y de cuando Hel la invadió. Sí, debe ser eso. La época cuando Narami la derrotó y mi antepasado venció a K'Zun Fei. Eso significa que ellos también son humanos, ¿pero por qué los trajo aquí, en qué estaba pensando ese idiota de Freyr?", meditó el joven, pero no dijo nada para no interrumpirla.

—Jamás esperábamos que aparecerían dos señores que compartieran la divina sangre de nuestro amadísimo señor Yngvi Freyr.

Ranma pensó que la próxima vez que escuchara las palabras "amado" y "Freyr" en la misma oración explotaría. Esta gente lo adoraba, ¿podrían imaginar acaso que el portador de todas sus milenarias esperanzas era un mentiroso y turbio ser capaz de jugar con los destinos de todo el mundo sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma tan despreocupada que tanto lo irritaba? No podía ser imparcial para juzgarlo, no cuando se acababa de enterar que su vida no era la única involucrada por su culpa, sino que ahora había todo un pueblo arrastrado y abandonado en los confines del universo por los indescifrables propósitos de ese idiota de sonrisa irritante.

—Ahora que hay dos herederos es que nuestro pueblo se encuentra muy confundido. Nuestro rey ha debido tomar una difícil decisión al permitir este enfrentamiento. Espero que esta situación no despierte la justa ira de nuestros señores.

— ¿Ira? ¡No, no, nada de eso! —Ranma volvió a sentirse avergonzado. Recién comenzaba a comprender que esa gente no los veía como príncipes o reyes, cosa que ya lo incomodaba, sino que para los Ynglingar tanto su hermano Kapsuo como él mismo eran dioses iguales a Freyr. Vio el miedo en los ojos de aquella muchacha y en la de los que lo rodeaban y se sintió molesto de que se mostraran tan temerosos ante "su divinidad"—. Mira, espero que entiendas, que lo comprendan todos ustedes muy bien, él y yo no somos muy distintos a ustedes—dijo aludiendo claramente a su hermano—. Somos humanos, mortales también, vinimos del mismo mundo del que llegaron tus antepasados. No importa que hayamos tenido la mala suerte de ser descendientes de Freyr, ¡eso no nos hace especiales! ¿Pueden dejar de tratarme como si pudiera lastimarlos o algo así? Me molesta, ¡y mucho!

—Sí, sí mi señor —la doncella retrocedió temerosa, tembló, como si se sintiera arrepentida de haber abusado de la confianza que se le había otorgado.

— ¡Disculpa, disculpa, tampoco quería expresarme así! ¿Ah? ¡Ah! —se rindió llevándose las manos al rostro. Por más que trataba arreglar las cosas más parecía que esa gente le temía para bien o para mal. Supuso que sería mejor seguirles el juego y dejar de tratar de convencerlos de que era tan mortal como todos ellos—. Lo siento.

— ¡Pero mi señor no debe disculparse por la insolencia de esta pequeña sierva!

Ranma la miró detenidamente. Discutir con ellos era como tratar con una pared, o peor, con el insensato de Kuno. ¿De qué otra manera podría hacerlos comprender? Pero los deseos por aceptar la situación no prosperaron por mucho tiempo en la cabeza de un terco muchacho que no conocía la verdadera dimensión de la palabra derrota y volvía a insistir con su postura.

—Escúchame bien, te lo ruego, ¡no, no me respondas aún, sólo necesito que me escuches! Sí, así, eso es, silencio —movió las manos extendidas lentamente para que ella se guardara de tratar de contestar la primera disculpa que se le viniera a la mente y lo escuchara de verdad—. Perfecto. Ahora lo voy a repetir muy lentamente y esta vez quiero que me prestes atención, que todos me escuchen: yo no quiero sirvientes, ni adoradores, ni esclavos, ni nada de eso —ante la mirada dolida y de abandono de la doncella y del resto de los Ynglingar que allí lo acompañaba agregó rápidamente—. ¡No es que no me importen! No me malentiendan, pero nadie debería sentirse superior a otro sólo porque su sangre sea de una familia u otra. ¿Me están entendiendo? —los Ynglingar parecían no comprender del todo bien las palabras del joven, ajenos completamente a la evolución de las ideas de igualdad y libertad que se dieron en los últimos siglos en Midgard dada su independencia del gobierno de los dioses, pero asintieron lentamente como si lo hicieran. Ranma, no muy convencido de ello, prefirió continuar—. Si quiero que me ayuden espero que sea como aliados, no como súbditos, ¿está bien? Prefiero mucho más que seamos amigos, yo no soy ni seré ningún señor de nada, ¿me entendieron? Pero prometo que siempre los voy a ayudar en lo que necesiten. Tienen mi palabra. Entonces, ¿qué les parece si me tratan como tal, como a un amigo solamente, como a uno de ustedes?

—Mi señor, tratarlo como a uno de nosotros, así con tanto descuido y faltando al gran respeto que debemos tenerle, no creo que deberíamos.

—Has el esfuerzo por mí, ¿podrás? —Ranma le cerró un ojo tratando de mostrar simpatía. Lamentablemente el efecto no fue el deseado y la doncella se sonrojó notoriamente como si fuera víctima de un acceso de emoción que la hizo sonreír y bajar la cabeza tímidamente. Aunque para variar nuestro héroe no se percató de los intensos sentimientos que podría estar provocando sólo por mostrarse un poco más amable de lo acostumbrado.

Tambores resonaron hasta la profunda sala en el subsuelo de la arena. El suelo vibró con intensidad tanto que estremeció el alma del joven Ranma recordándole dónde se encontraba y lo que pronto tendría que hacer. Los guardias se acercaron a él y parándose uno a cada lado se dispusieron a acompañarlo como un gesto de honor cuál si fiera un gran señor. Ranma aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza. Se encaminó hacia la entrada.

—Mi señor —lo llamó la doncella que retrocediendo se había reunido con las demás.

— ¿Podrías llamarme Ranma aunque sea una sola vez? —insistió el joven deteniéndose al momento y mirándola con amabilidad apoyando una mano en la cintura. Agradecía profundamente la inocencia de esa chica que le recordó tanto a la mujer que lo acompañaba en todos sus pensamientos y cuya sonrisa le pareció como un descanso en medio de tanta adversidad.

La doncella se volvió a sonrojar.

—Mi señor… no… Ranma, ¡que tenga mucha suerte!

Ranma estuvo a punto de responder que no la necesitaba, pero retuvo la lengua negándose a dejarse llevar por su característico orgullo. Meditó un instante en aquellas palabras imaginando el duro momento que tendría por delante y las escasas posibilidades de salir vivo. Se sintió profundamente conmovido.

—Gracias —inclinó la cabeza sintiéndose conmovido—. Gracias a todos.

.

Los tambores resonaron estremeciendo los cimientos de la arena. Ranma no podía definir si el extraño cosquilleo que invadía su cuerpo era producto de la fuerte vibración o por su propio corazón que no cesaba de golpear su pecho como si quisiera salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Jamás había sentido esa clase de nerviosismo durante un encuentro. No, estaba equivocado, torció los labios cuando recordó aquellas otras situaciones en las que sintió un malestar similar antes de una pelea, cuando temía perder haber perdido a Akane para siempre. ¿Por qué sentía una angustia similar ahora? ¿Qué podría perder en ese combate además de la vida que tan poca le quedaba y que ya asumía en el irremediable final? Porque él ya se encontraba en una extraña etapa de resignación anterior a la muerte. ¿Qué era entonces lo que temía tanto perder?

Los tambores cesaron, las voces de la multitud también, un expectante silencio pesó sobre todos. Un hombre en medio de la gente tragó con dificultad. Las puertas crujieron, dos gigantescos portones a ambos costados de la extensa arena. El silencio continuó. Nadie aclamó, nadie vitoreó a ninguno de los combatientes, todo eran miradas de temor y nerviosismo porque ese día habría una resolución sobre el futuro de todos ellos.

En el palco real Hersir se sentía también incómodo con la situación. Como rey de los Ynglingar sintió muchas esperanzas en que durante su reinado finalmente se cumplirían las promesas de su dios Yngvi Freyr y aparecería el portador del destino de su pueblo. Pero jamás esperó que tal dificultad habría en la aparición de dos herederos y que además poseyeran una complicada historia en común. Cuando los vio enfrentarse a muerte ante de su trono no pudo permitir que ambos se matasen e interrumpió el combate. Después dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, como malamente acostumbraba a hacer y por lo que su mujer tanto lo regañaba. Propuso un duelo por la heredad no únicamente de la ciudad, sino de la posesión y futuro de su pueblo. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? ¿Su señor Yngvi Freyr lo aprobaría? ¿A cuál de los dos quería el dios Vanir como su legítimo heredero? Tantas preguntas que no le habían permitido pegar un ojo durante toda la noche. ¿Y si se había equivocado? ¿Y si con ello condenaba a su pueblo a la muerte o a un destino muchísimo peor?

—Son hermanos —se dijo pronto tratando de calmar sus propios temores—. Lo sé, los escuché bien, son hermanos y no llevarán esto demasiado lejos. Esperaré a que ellos decidan porque son descendientes de nuestro señor. Ellos tienen que saber qué hacer.

Se infirió tal grado de confianza a sí mismo que cuando llegó el amanecer estaba tan risueño y despreocupado como siempre. Tanto así que desayunó un becerro entero, pan negro con miel y dos barriles de cerveza colorada, la especialidad de Noatum. Pero ahora, ante la terrible expectación que su pueblo demostraba lo devolvía a la angustiante realidad en que se le revolvía el estómago. Más pálido que en día invernal el rey miró en silencio la aparición de los combatientes escoltados por la mejor guardia de los Ynglingar. Recorrieron lentamente la distancia que los separaba hasta encontrarse uno frente al otro a pocos metros de separación. Toda la arena estaba cubierta de tierra blanca y escarchada por el frío y la corta nevada de la última noche. Un frío tan intenso que el rey podía sentir a pesar de la gruesa capa de piel que lo envolvía y se compadeció de aquellos muchachos que con los torsos desnudos y las pieles enrojecidas por la inclemente temperatura se enfrentaban con las miradas. Entonces toda la confianza que el rey había puesto en sus ilusiones se deshizo ante la verdad. Aquellos grandes señores no eran más que dos enclenques jóvenes que habrían sufrido más en sus vidas que él en toda la suya propia. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Y qué era de su señor Freyr que no había previsto estas cosas? ¿Por qué dos hombres que eran hermanos se deseaban con tanto afán la muerte? El rey se estrujó la barba nerviosamente con las manos y esperó no haber cometido un grave error con esta decisión. Sí, al ver desde tan lejos las miradas de esos dos jóvenes que se enfrentaban supuso al instante que la muerte vendría por uno de ellos. Como guerrero veterano que era jamás había percibido tanto odio y dolor en dos rivales como lo sintió en ese par de jóvenes.

—Mi señor Freyr, ¿en qué estaba pensando? —murmuró igual que las otras cien veces durante la noche arrepintiéndose de su propia decisión. Pero ya estaba escrito, el nuevo futuro de su pueblo tan lleno de esperanzas comenzaría con un terrible acto de sangre, con un fratricidio.

— ¡Mi rey!

Hersir se sacudió violentamente ante la voz que lo llamó con brusquedad. A su lado su soldado y sirviente lo había llamado por décima vez. Lo miró confundido, como si se hubiera olvidado completamente de quién él era en ese momento. El sirviente meneó la cabeza y preocupado le susurró algo al oído del rey. Entonces el rey se despabiló y de un rápido salto se incorporó. Toda la gente de las tribunas parecía centrar la atención desde el palco real a los dos combatientes. El rey levantó los brazos y comenzó a hablar con voz potente.

— ¡Amados hermanos, hijos de la casta de los Ynglingar, despatriados de Midgard…!

.

La voz del rey, tan fuerte y profunda, hizo eco en la arena. Pero sus palabras poco importaron a Ranma en ese momento. Las botas pisaron el suelo arenoso mezclado con hielo causando un ruidoso crujido que lo hizo imaginar, por un instante, la forma en que dolería al cuando entrara en contacto su piel desnuda con el suelo. Luego puso su atención en la gente, todos ellos parecían un montón de puntos de distintos colores, tampoco le importó que estuvieran allí. No en ese momento, pues queriendo evitar lo inevitable volvió a mover los ojos y se encontró con un cielo cristalino y tan quieto como el día anterior y como todos los días que esa gente debió haber vivido durante los últimos milenios. Ya no pudo correr más, aquel momento de profunda ansiedad llegó cuando finalmente miró a Avari, o Kapsuo, o quién quiera que fuera ese hombre ante de él. Y allí estaban los mismos ojos azules, fríos, duros, inexpresivos que parecían no haberlo perdido a él en ningún momento mientras era él mismo el que trataba de evitar ese contacto visual. Tan indolente que se sintió ofendido y más irritado pensando en lo mucho que le daba vueltas a las cosas mientras que parecía que a Avari nada le importaban. Lo odió, lo odió otra vez, lo odió con todas sus fuerzas imaginando que de la misma manera le fue indiferente la muerte de la reina Azarel y la destrucción de Alvheim. Lo odió como sintió que debía de odiarlo en ese momento tratando de bloquear completamente de su mente la idea de que ese sujeto era en realidad su hermano mayor. Él no lo conocía, las imágenes de la historia secreta de Freyr que vivió en casa del anciano Leshy le eran tan ajenas como una mentira que alguien más inventó sobre su pasado. No era cierto, nada podía serlo, la única cosa que conocía de él era su nombre: "Avari", un asesino preparado por Loki. No había nada más en común en la historia de ambos que sus rostros reflejados en el acero de sus espadas cruzándose en el campo de batalla.

— ¿Me odias?

La pregunta de Avari, directa, fría, mecánica, rompió el silencio entre ambos y descolocó completamente la penosa intención de Ranma por concentrarse en su odio.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Me odias por lo que hice?

—Debería.

Su propia respuesta le causó una oleada de temor y una notoria sorpresa en su rostro palidecido. Otra vez su boca le jugó en contra diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo que estaba en su corazón, lo que quería tanto ocultar. "Debería" no era una afirmación de seguridad, no era un "sí", o un "con todo mi ser", ni siquiera un simple silencio que fuera más brusco que cualquier respuesta que reflejara el odio en su máxima intensidad. "Debería" sonaba como a una mala excusa, un intento por hacer algo que sentía era su obligación pero no su auténtico sentir. Avari también se mostró extrañamente quieto con esa respuesta. ¿Había recibido un golpe emocional por las palabras de Ranma? No, quizás, tal vez. Pero mientras Ranma estallaba en un mar de dudas y recriminaciones internas Avari parecía concentrarse también en el suelo y en el incesante movimiento de sus dedos que abría y cerraba con nerviosa insistencia. Al final detuvo los dedos. Levantó la mano extendida mostrándosela a Ranma en un movimiento tan brusco que lo tensó.

—Estas manos están manchadas de sangre inocente. Dime, ¿todavía insistes en dudar?

Ranma apretó los dientes y torció los labios.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando.

Avari no ocultó su decepción.

.

El rey se sintió algo incómodo ante la escena que se desarrollaba en la arena. Nadie podía escuchar lo que ellos hablaban pero si vieron como Avari mostró la mano como un gesto de desafío hacia su rival. Hersir trató de aparentar que nada se salía de orden y continuó con su discurso introductorio. Nombró otra vez a Freyr, narró las desventuras que vivieron los Ynglingar durante la guerra de Midgard y como el dios del sol los había rescatado y ocultado en los confines de Asgard. Terminó entonces contando la profecía del nuevo señor que los llevaría al futuro prometido. Cuando terminó todos esperaron lo inevitable, que se refiriera a la aparición de los dos señores. Así lo hizo, con toda la seguridad que podía inspirar en su pueblo, de que aquel día el destino decidiría cuál sería su auténtico señor. Entonces alzó un brazo e indicó un sitio más alto detrás de su trono. En un pedestal descansaba en un cofre de cristal tan transparente como el agua y en su interior una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de tenis de un azul tan intenso y brillante como si tuvieran cautiva a una estrella del firmamento.

— ¡La piedra Skadi! El tesoro de la familia Yngvi, el secreto de Noatum, el legado de los Ynglingar que prometieron proteger uno de los sagrados pilares de Asgard. Ahora, por orden de nuestro señor Yngvi Freyr será otorgada como heredad del escogido por el destino.

.

Ambos jóvenes abandonaron sus propios pensamientos cuando escucharon el nombre de la piedra y fueron también tocados por su resplandor.

—Skadi, ese nombre me suena.

—El nombre de la mujer de Njörd, señora del desaparecido pueblo de los dioses de Vanaheim. Supongo que la piedra fue bautizada así en su honor por los mismos Ynglingar —respondió Avari como si se sintiera obligado a iluminar la ignorancia de Ranma cuando volvió su atención a él—. No sabes nada.

Ranma gruñó.

—No te pregunté a ti.

Avari respondió con un ligero movimiento de su labio realizando una media sonrisa llena de ironía.

— ¡No tienes derecho a darme lecciones! —insistió Ranma sintiéndose ofendido.

—No eres más que un crío.

— ¡Calla! —Trató de recuperar la calma y dada su costumbre arremetió con lo mejor que tenía—. De seguro que por eso viniste, ¿no? Nada te importa esta gente ni sus problemas. No, todo lo que buscas es la piedra para llevársela como buen perro entrenado a ese tal Loki.

Avari se descontroló, por un instante su rostro se torció de ira auténtica y sus ojos fríos revivieron en un brillo intenso y asesino que podría haber desarmado el alma del más valiente de los hombres. Pero que no amedrentó a Ranma, sino más bien que le causó gran y pueril satisfacción.

— ¡Loki no significa nada para mí! Ese maldito animal pagará como todos los dioses sus innumerables pecados.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Los mataré a todos! —Avari empuñó la espada y apuntó con ella directamente a Ranma —. Aunque tenga que pasar sobre el alma de un mocoso estúpido para conseguirlo.

Los guardias que los escoltaban retrocedieron asustados. Todavía no se daba por iniciada la contienda y ya la agresividad fluía en el centro de la gran arena. Ranma no se hizo de rogar y también empuñó la katana y con un rápido movimiento golpeó la hoja de la Gram no como un ataque, sino más bien como un insultante desafío apartándola de en medio de sus ojos. Las miradas de ambos cambiaron, ya no había duda o tristeza, tampoco miedo o apatía; ambos se observaron bajo los destellos metálicos de las espadas de la manera en que únicamente un guerrero auténtico tenía para con su odiado rival, cuando el duro reflejo de la luz en los aceros trazó una línea en los ojos azules de ambos contendientes.

La gente ahogó un quejido. Hersir cayó sentado en el trono y la corona se deslizó inclinándose en su cabeza. ¿Qué estaban pensando esos niños? ¿De verdad eran hermanos? Apenas reaccionó volvió a levantarse y ordenó con enérgicos gestos que la guardia se retirara de la arena y con otro movimiento de la mano apuntó hacia el soldado que dirigía los tambores. Éste obedeció al instante dando toque para que oficialmente se diera inicio al encuentro. Pero nada de esto importó a los jóvenes que ya se batían en intenso duelo.

.

2

.

Los aceros estremecieron con cada impacto al nervioso público. ¿Qué esperaban ellos de toda esta situación? Los enfrentamientos por honor no les eran ajenos, pero nunca imaginaron que el día que tanto esperaban generación tras generación se decidiría bajo las leyes de Asgard; a sangre y espada. Esperaban un día de regocijo, no presenciar una cruenta guerra entre hermanos. Era el gran abismo entre las idílicas leyendas y la dolorosa realidad lo que tenía al pueblo de Noatum sumido en un estado de terror tal que en lugar de animar a uno u otro de sus posibles señores, miraban silentes, se llevaban las manos al rostro, temían por la vida de cualquiera de los dos cuando las hojas se acercaban demasiado a la piel desnuda del contrincante. Era como si la derrota y muerte de cualquiera de ellos lastimaría tanto a Noatum como si se tratara de uno de sus hijos. Una de las mujeres de mediana edad que el día anterior lavaba la ropa en la fuente del castillo, una de las mismas que miró con despreció a Ranma cuando lo único que conversaban era su predilección por el primero de los descendientes de Freyr que llegó a Noatum, era la que más ahora temía por la vida del segundo descendiente de los Yngvi. Cada vez que Avari, con ímpetu sobrehumano, caía con la espada una, dos, hasta tres veces seguidas sobre la defensa desesperada de Ranma ella se afligía hasta las lágrimas. Sus ojos eran únicamente para el joven de la coleta, apretando los dientes, arrugando su largo vestido con las manos.

—Es tan joven —murmuraba nerviosa de manera incesante llena de piedad—. Tan joven.

.

Ranma arrastró los pies hundiéndolos ligeramente en el suelo escarchado. El último golpe de Avari sacudió con tal fuerza sus brazos que le dolieron. La tierra crujió otra vez cuando sin detenerse un segundo ni apiadarse de su propio cuerpo que pedía a gritos un respiro cargó en un rápido contraataque. Avari lo recibió con un poderoso golpe empuñando la Gram con ambas manos que no pudo detener a pesar de haberlo bloqueado. Ranma salió disparado y cayó de espaldas arrastrándose por el suelo. Sintió el frío lastimarlo como un cuchillo y la punzante sensación de que la piel se le abría como si hubiera caído sobre una cama de espinos.

"¡Amo, muévete!"

A la voz de su dragón abrió los ojos. La sombra de Avari lo cubrió, que después de haberlo lanzado por los aires ahora saltaba para caer sobre él con una letal estocada. Ranma giró por el suelo evitando el mortal impacto. El contacto del hielo con el resto de su cuerpo lo lastimó hasta que sus extremidades despertaron completamente del estado de abatimiento en que quedaron tras los fuertes primeros ataques de su hermano mayor. No hubo siquiera conseguido ponerse de pie cuando Avari como una sombra borrosa apareció detrás de él. Ranma gruñó, comenzaba a hartarse de que no le diera siquiera la oportunidad para volver a recuperar el equilibrio. Avari blandió la espada propinando un feroz corte diagonal que deformó el aire, pero que no dio con Ranma. Él había conseguido impulsarse con las piernas en el último momento y se elevó en un corto brinco girando el cuerpo de manera invertida pasando milimétricamente por encima de la hoja de la Gram. No perdió la oportunidad y estiró la pierna propinando una fuerte patada en el rostro de Avari que le dolió hasta el endiablado orgullo que ambos compartían con irritante negación.

Avari giró de espaldas, rozó el suelo y con los hombros se impulsó rebotando con fuerza para volver a girar y caer de pie sin utilizar siquiera las manos, las que no dejaron de aferrarse a la empuñadura e la Gram con el único deseo de cobrarse venganza y volver a arremeter. Pero esta vez fue Ranma el que se le adelantó por segundos embistiendo primero. Las espadas chocaron con vehemencia, cualquiera que los observara y conociera lo básico del arte de la esgrima reconocería en ambos jóvenes el afán por practicar el mismo osado y peligroso juego. En cada ataque ponían todo el peso de sus cuerpos abandonándose completamente al deseo de atacar y descuidando del todo la defensa. Un mal movimiento podría ser mortal para cualquiera de los dos. Pero nada de esto parecía importarles. Ranma avanzaba con dos ataques, retrocedía defendiendo tres. Con rápidos giros de la katana alrededor de su cuerpo defendía por delante, luego la alzaba cruzándola por la espalda para detener un segundo golpe de la Gram. Agachó la cabeza llevando por sobre su cuerpo la espada legendaria de su hermano y clavarla contra el suelo levantando en un estallido un cúmulo de nieve que los bañó a ambos. Atacó pero Avari detuvo el golpe con la protección de la muñeca con tal maestría que apenas sintió la hoja de la katana rozar de canto su brazo, desviándola para evitar que le diera en el rostro y le pasara por sobre la cabeza rozándole el cabello. En aquella posición Avari tuvo la ventaja, pero con ambas manos ocupadas terminó su defensa contraatacando con el hombro, dando un fuerte impacto en cuerpo de Ranma que lo arrojó de espaldas.

No importando lo sorpresivo del fuerte impacto a Ranma esto no lo detuvo. Imitando el mismo movimiento que segundos atrás realizara su hermano mayor rebotó también en el suelo apenas lo rozó en la caída con un rápido movimiento de espalda y hombros, giró y cayó de pie teniendo también su katana lista y empuñada para seguir combatiendo. Ambos guardaron silencio, mantuvieron las espadas en alto, separaron lentamente las piernas deslizando las botas por el suelo lodoso y escarchado arrastrando la nieve. Ambos respiraban agitados dejando una estela de vapor con cada bocanada. Avari cerró la boca dominando la agitación de su cuerpo, Ranma lo imitó apretando los labios. Se observaron.

"La defensa de ese crío es buena, pero no perfecta. Carece del pulido estilo del odioso capitán".

Ranma no hizo ningún gesto, pero sus ojos parecían asentir a los rápidos consejos que trataba de darle su dragón como si se tratara de un entrenador durante un juego de béisbol.

"No descuides tu flanco izquierdo, sigue siendo tu gran debilidad cuando atacas. Evita desequilibrar todo tu peso cuando embistas. ¡Y no realices otra estocada ni golpes al aire o perderás! Ese niño mortal maneja el estilo de los asesinos de Asgard, su fuerza está en el engaño y contragolpes rápidos, si atacas a ciegas caerás en una trampa. Además, sigue siendo mejor que tú."

Arrugó los labios, como si quisiera responder furioso a K'Zun Fei. Le decía que no hiciera esto ni aquello, ¿entonces qué podía hacer?

"Su técnica es superior, casi perfecta", se escuchó a Fei sonreír lleno de confianza, "pero carece de corazón, está vacío de sentimientos, no tiene nada por lo que realmente pareciera querer combatir."

Los ojos de Ranma demostraron sorpresa ante las palabras de K'Zun Fei. ¿Sería posible que la venganza no fuera el deseo real de Kapsuo? ¿Pero si no servía a Loki entonces a quién servía o qué estaba haciendo allí? Por un momento Ranma quiso creer que ése imbécil era tan idiota como él mismo. Si eran hermanos cabía la posibilidad de que pensaran de una forma similar y eso significaba únicamente una sola respuesta.

— ¿De verdad quieres vengarte? —preguntó finalmente.

Avari no reaccionó ante la extraña pregunta de Ranma. Bajó la mirada un instante antes de volverla a levantar, un extraño resplandor pudo ver en el fondo de los ojos tan azules como los suyos. Ahora estaba seguro, Kapsuo estaba tan perdido como él en ese mismo momento y la venganza no era más que una excusa para seguir viviendo. ¿Pero saber eso lo ayudaba en algo? Por el contrario se sintió abatido, sin fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Ranma se enderezó y dejó que la punta de la katana descansara en el suelo.

"¿Amo? ¡Ranma, qué haces!"

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Avari con voz rasposa e impaciente. La confusión hizo presa de su rostro siempre frío.

— ¿De verdad quieres esa piedra? —preguntó—. ¿Dirigir a esta gente, usarlos para vengarte de los dioses de Asgard?

Avari pensó un momento lo que tenía que hacer. Ranma había descuidado su defensa, en su cabeza repasó casi por instinto una decena de movimientos distintos que podría utilizar en una situación como esa y con ello terminar rápidamente con la vida de su oponente. De ellas escogió también de manera inconsciente las tres o cuatro que permitieran una muerte rápida e indolora, las que apenas habría podido aprender de su desquiciado maestro Dainn que gustaba de todo lo contrario. Cuando consiguió percatarse de la línea de sus propios pensamientos desistió. Contra todo su viejo instinto adquirido durante crueles años viviendo en Utgarda se irguió y dejó que su espada descansara como la de Ranma.

— ¿Qué estás planeando? —preguntó impaciente.

—Si quieres todo esto —Ranma lo miró directamente a los ojos—, puedes quedártelo. A mí no me interesa.

"¡Ranma!"

.

Hersir se enderezó en el trono. Aquel extraño momento en que los rivales se detuvieron para enfrentarse ahora con palabras fue como un descanso para el espíritu del viejo rey. Apoyaba a ambos y a la vez a ninguno de ellos. No quería que la sangre de uno de sus señores se derramara en la sagrada tierra de Noatum. Detrás del rey Uruz comenzó a moverse nerviosamente en su banca, pues se hallaba allí en calidad de invitado gracias a Ranma que lo defendió de ser ejecutado al no tener nada que ver con los herederos y ser considerado como lo que era en realidad: un oportunista que quería hacerse con el tesoro de los Aesirs. Miró hacia un lado y luego al otro, los guardias parecían tan atentos como el rey en aquel duelo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y divisó el podio con el pilar de Asgard brillando como una estrella a pleno día. Sus ojos vibraron con la codicia y lentamente se inclinó sin que nadie lo percibiera hasta desaparecer entre las piernas de la pequeña corte del rey.

.

Avari no respondió en el momento, sino que se quedó observándolo fijamente como si tratara de encontrar algún motivo oculto en aquel rostro poco lúcido.

— ¿Qué pretendes?

—Nada. Nada, maldición, como siempre no quiero nada. ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entenderlo? Hasta hace un par de días no sabía de la existencia de esta ciudad y su gente. Ni siquiera sabía que era un descendiente de… ¡de ese idiota! Tampoco tenía idea de que tú y yo… eso, que éramos eso. ¿Qué planes podría tener entonces para esta gente? Por lo menos tu estúpida idea de venganza tiene sentido por mucho que me parezca inútil. Pero ese es tú problema, no el mío. Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy luchando en primer lugar. Antes tenía un propósito, quería proteger a los que amaba, quería regresar a casa, pero ahora… yo…

Ranma comprendía una cosa, que al ser descendiente de Freyr todo lo que sucediera en Asgard desde ahora en adelante tendría gran relación con su propia vida. Él era parte de todo, jamás podría regresar a su antigua vida. Peor aún, habían muerto para siempre sus esperanzas de recuperar aquella vida que antes odiaba pero que ahora le parecía un sueño tan idílico e ingenuo que se odió todavía más por no haberlo sabido apreciar. Tanto tiempo perdido. ¿Qué le esperaba ahora, ser igual que Freyr, manipular a otros, realizar planes oscuros, dirigir el destino de personas inocentes que morirían por seguir su causa? ¿Qué causa? ¿Freyr le dejó alguna tarea importante que tuviera que realizar? ¡Nada, absolutamente nada!, estaba perdido en el limbo sin saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Por el contrario allí estaba Kapsuo, o Avari, que había sido quizás el que más había sufrido de los dos. Tenía que odiarlo, sentía que eso era lo correcto, se lo repetía mil veces pero la escena de la muerte de la reina Azarel se diluía ante las imágenes de una familia feliz viviendo en un tranquilo distrito residencial de la ciudad de Tokio. ¿Podría recuperar esa vida? Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Avari. No, ése no era el hombre que asesinó a la reina Azarel, era un joven tan confundido como él mismo, pero tampoco era el Kapsuo que había visto en las visiones del pasado y en los extraños sueños que no lo dejaron descansar durante la noche anterior. ¿Pesadillas o recuerdos suprimidos de su primera infancia? Estaba muy confundido. Y debía reconocer para su propio dolor que toda esa vida que antes luchó por recuperar nunca existió, todo fue creación de Freyr para protegerlo de Loki después de haber perdido a su hermano. Su padre lo sabía, el tío Soun también lo sabía y por extraño que le pareciera jamás ese par de bobos dijo algo al respecto o se les escapó algo que lo hiciera sospechar. ¿O tal vez sí? ¿En la insistencia de aquel padre en que tenían que viajar por todo el mundo "para entrenar", pero que siempre se movían rápidamente de un lugar a otro sin encontrar jamás un poco de descanso? ¿O en la insistencia tan atroz del tío Soun, un padre tan sobre protector, en contradecirse a sí mismo para comprometer a una de sus hijas, que al final resultó ser Akane, con tal de mantenerlo quizás bajo un techo que debió creer seguro entonces? ¿Era eso? ¿También fue parte de los planes de Freyr? ¡Un momento! ¿Sería posible que la señora Kimiko que lo reconoció en su viaje al pasado ya supiera de todo esto? Era una hechicera, era descendiente de Narami, ya estaba al tanto de todo cuando él la conoció en su aventura a través del tiempo, así que ya sabía que él era un descendiente de Freyr. ¡Maldición, hasta dónde llegaban las mentiras de Freyr! ¿Por qué él nunca tuvo tiempo para rescatar a su hermano, por qué permitió que las cosas llegaran a ese punto en que Kapsuo se convirtiera en el asesino personal de Loki y causara tanto daño que ahora parecía no haber vuelta atrás? ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición, cómo lo odiaba, cómo odiaba todo, cómo se odiaba a sí mismo por estar en esa situación sin saber qué hacer!

—Eres patético —dijo Avari—. Sigues siendo tan débil como al principio. Pretendes huir.

— ¡Calla, eso no te interesa!

—Pretendes olvidar.

—Cómo si te importara.

— ¿Tanto deseas que te mate y terminar así con todo esto?

Ranma no respondió. De todas formas moriría pronto, ¿qué importaba que fuera un poco antes o después? Eso terminaría con todos sus problemas y el de toda la gente que tenía la mala suerte de conocerlo. Así no involucraría más a nadie en su maldito destino. Recordó las palabras del pérfido Loki en las imágenes del pasado de Freyr: "Sangre maldita". Sí, sangre maldita, porque por él en más de alguna ocasión habían estado en peligro las personas que más quería. Akane, sí, ella, muchas veces la había salvado, ¿y cuántas veces fue su culpa en primer lugar haberla puesto en peligro? ¿Y si seguía todo esto no volvería a pasar? ¿Podría salvarla siempre, podría salvarlos a todos? Él moriría y todos se librarían de su pesada existencia, eso le pareció en ese instante lo mejor. Kapsuo era el indicado para seguir adelante.

—Has lo que quieras —respondió con la mirada oscurecida.

Avari apretó los dientes.

"¡Amo, no puedes estar hablando en serio, no puedes darte por vencido!"

Ya no le tenía miedo a la muerte, pero si le tenía miedo a todas las cosas que todavía le estaría ocultando el futuro escrito por Yngvi Freyr. No estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con ese juego, una mezcla de miedo y orgullo pueril por no obedecer más a los designios del manipulador dios de Vanaheim reforzó su decisión.

—Eres débil.

—Sí, cómo quieras.

"Ranma, levanta la espada, no puedes hacernos esto."

—El poder para desafiar a los dioses será mío. El futuro de toda esta gente estará en mis manos. ¡Los dirigiré a una guerra en contra de los dioses! Muchos morirán, ¿dejó de importarte?

—No… ¡No! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos! No quiero esa estúpida piedra, no quiero seguir los planes de Freyr, o de los dioses o de quién sea. ¡Estoy cansado de que mi vida sea controlada por todos! —Se detuvo de golpe, desvió la mirada y sonrió tristemente—. Nunca he sido dueño de mi vida, ¿cierto?

Avari se enfureció, una ira que hizo temblar la hoja de su espada.

—Estúpido crío. En Alvheim eras distinto.

—Sí, lo sé, era débil. Ya me lo dijiste, creo.

—Luchaste por la gente que no conocías, me desafiaste, enfrentaste a las fuerzas de Nilfhel. ¿Y ahora esto?

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron sorprendidos y miró a su hermano. ¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras?

—Yo…

—Ahora entiendo, no puedo contar contigo.

— ¿Contar con qué…? ¿De qué estás hablando?

El rostro de Avari mostró además de ira, un dolor y amargura que cargaba más allá de sus recuerdos de Asgard, remontándose otra vez a las imágenes tan borrosas de su infancia que le habían parecido todos estos años una simple ilusión hasta que la estúpida cara de Ranma se los trajo de regreso como si el destino quisiera enrostrárselos humillantemente. Quería que desaparecieran, quería borrar aquel dolor, borrar el aroma de la sangre impregnado en su cuerpo y ropas. Quería en lo profundo de su encadenado corazón dejar de existir, pero parecía que esa sola idea por muy deseable que fuera le era tan negada por la cobardía de ese mocoso indeciso que se enfureció sabiendo ahora que todo sueño era inútil, que debía aceptar la realidad y su aciago destino.

—Te mataré, Ranma Saotome. ¡Voy a liquidarte! —levantó la espada poniéndose en guardia. Si iba a hacerlo lo haría rápido. Ranma reaccionó asustándose, pero no levantó la espada.

"Muchacho imbécil, ¡hace algo, no te quedes así pasmado!"

El cuerpo de Ranma tembló producto de un miedo que iba más allá de la amenaza de Avari, un sentimiento que parecía provocarle aberración hacia sí mismo y su propia pasividad.

— ¿Por qué me estorbas, por qué me haces perder el tiempo con tu rostro miserable y tu miedo si no vas a actuar? —Bramó como si su pregunta fuera una potente orden. Pero Ranma no reaccionó. Entonces cerró los ojos con desagrado inclinando el rostro ligeramente hacia un costado—. Vete de aquí.

— ¿Qué?

"¿Cómo?"

—Ríndete, arroja tu espada, abandona Asgard y regresa a tu mundo a pasar los pocos días que han de quedarte. No vales otro crimen sobre mi alma. Vete y que no vuelva a ver tu miserable rostro jamás ante m, que tu destino no vuelva a cruzarse con el mío o ya no tendrás otra oportunidad.

— ¿Me… me estás dando una oportunidad? —preguntó presa de la incertidumbre.

Los pies de Avari se separaron, la hoja de la Gram vibró ante la imagen paupérrima del desarmado Ranma que esperaba entregado y sin esperanzas como cordero camino al matadero.

— ¡Tira tu espada y lárgate de aquí! —Le ordenó con furiosa premura como si estuviera advirtiendo que no podría retener por más tiempo su propia mano—. No me obligues a ensuciar mi espada con la sangre de un cobarde.

Ranma sintió una oleada de vida inundar sus brazos, piernas y mejillas. ¿Avari, el asesino de la reina Azarel, el ser más inhumano capaz ahora de asesinar a su propio hermano le estaba pidiendo que se marchara? ¿Eso era, le estaba perdonando la vida? ¿Entonces había juzgado mal sus sentimientos? ¿Podía ser que en el fondo Avari también estaba dudando igual que él?

—Espera un momento, ¿por qué tú…?

—Arroja tu espada y vete. O atacaré y no mostraré compasión.

— ¿Rendirme? ¿A sí me libraría de todo esto? Parece demasiado fácil. Rendirme…

Esa palabra sonó como si la hubiera escuchado por primera vez en sus propios labios. Tanto que la odiaba su orgullo y tanto más que la deseaba su espíritu. Se imaginó de regreso en Nerima, junto a Akane y los demás, sin saber nunca más de Asgard y sus oscuros designios. La idea fue como una brisa cálida en medio de la fría mañana de Noatum. ¿Era eso lo que tanto deseaba? Recibirlo de la persona que menos esperaba en ese momento. ¿Estaba bien aceptar?

La mano de Ranma tembló alrededor de la empuñadura de la Katana Dragón.

"Ranma, no te atrevas, ni siquiera lo intentes. ¡No puedes estar pensándolo en serio!

Ranma sí lo hizo. Deseó hacerlo, deseó abandonarlo todo quizás pareciéndose más a su padre de lo que jamás habría deseado. Quiso abrir la mano, quiso separarse de la espada. La imaginó caer sobre la tierra, rebotar una vez en la fría escarcha y envolverse para siempre en el lodo. Pero la voz de K'Zun Fei lo devolvió a la realidad cuando sentía más pesada que nunca la espada que colgaba de su mano.

"¡Amo, por lo que más quieras, piensa en la dama Akane!"

"Akane no tiene nada que ver en esto", meditó Ranma enfurecido con su propio dragón comunicándose con él a través de su espíritu. "Si estoy con ella la podré proteger mejor que perdiendo la vida en este estúpido lugar. ¡Sí, debe ser lo correcto! Tampoco tengo derecho de dirigir a esta gente, apenas conozco a Asgard y desde el principio no me ha importado el bienestar de los Ynglingar. He sido egoísta, sólo me importa lo que yo sienta y haga. No lo merezco."

"Pero, Ranma, esta gente te necesita. No puedes permitir entregar sus destinos a un alma tan llena de odio. ¡Piensa, muchacho estúpido, por una vez en tu vida piensa más allá de tus propios deseos!"

"No, no, ¡déjame ya!, no puedo seguir con esto."

El brazo de Ranma tembló con furia. Su mano se negaba a obedecerlo y no quería soltar la katana.

"¡No vas a rendirte, tú nunca te rindes! No el Ranma que conozco."

"¡Maldición! ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? ¿Qué me conoces mejor que yo mismo? ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que sabe lo que tengo que hacer menos yo? ¿Alguien me ha preguntado alguna vez? No puedo seguir más adelante, no quiero seguir luchando", sus pensamientos se reflejaron en la forma abrupta en que torció los labios y cerró los ojos sintiendo el calor de las lágrimas. "¿Qué no puedo rendirme? ¿Y si no lo hago qué sucederá entonces?, ¿moriré aumentando los pecados de Kapsuo o tendré que seguir adelante pasando sobre la vida de mi propio hermano? ¿Eso no me haría igual que él?"

"Ranma…"

K'Zun Fei guardó silencio no sabiendo qué agregar a sus palabras. Por fin el ancestral dragón comprendió el oculto sentimiento que poseía el alma del joven, aquel que le decía que si no se rendía tendría que luchar a muerte con su propio hermano. Al final parecía que un nuevo sentimiento comenzaba a nacer en el fondo de su antigua alma y remeció los cimientos de siglos de crueles experiencias. El chico era ingenuo y su corazón tan cálido como el de una tarde de verano. El viejo dragón se sintió conmovido. Ranma lo escuchó resoplar cansado como si se hubiera dado por vencido.

"Has lo que quieras, mocoso idiota. Pero no me pidas que te perdone luego si tratas de darte por vencido. Yo únicamente sirvo al que nunca se entrega a la derrota."

Ranma se sintió culpable pero no podía evitarlo pues seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez que su decisión sería la correcta, que su historia no tenía nada que ver con la gente de Asgard. Su mano tembló con más fuerza. Avari esperó paciente a que su joven hermano se decidiera con un atisbo de esperanza a pesar de la aparente frialdad con la que ocultaba su sentir. Lo que no sabía era que Ranma ya se había decidido pero su mano se negaba a soltar la empuñadura y obedecer su frágil voluntad.

—Ríndete, Ranma —Avari susurró para sí con afligida impaciencia. También tenía presente que de seguir combatiendo tendría que llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

"K'Zun Fei, ¡déjame, es mi decisión! Maldición, por una sola vez déjame hacer lo que quiero. ¡Quiero hacerlo por mí mismo aunque sea al final de mi vida!"

"Amo —la voz de K'Zun Fei se escuchó profunda y solemne—, yo nunca he tenido el poder para retener tu cuerpo y lo sabes."

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron por la sorpresa. Su mano se negaba a soltar la espada no porque su dragón lo obligara a ello, sino porque en el fondo él mismo no aceptaba la derrota como una opción. ¿Era su orgullo lo que le impedía hacerlo? Entonces escuchó un nuevo sonido que antes no percibía. Alzó la cabeza y miró a lo largo de toda la tribuna. Las voces de ánimo, ruegos y aclamación de la gente de Noatum que gritaban su nombre. "¿Por qué?", pensó, "¿por qué yo cuando Kapsuo es mil veces mejor líder y conoce este mundo?"

"Kapsuo está lleno de odio, Ranma. Eso lo sabes muy bien. Su odio llevará a esta gente a la perdición."

"Pero ellos no lo saben, no lo conocen y tampoco me conocen a mí. La gente lo quería a él, ¿por qué ahora…?"

"La gente de Noatum quiere un futuro y se ilusionó con la llegada del primero de sus señores", la voz de K'Zun Fei sonó segura y profunda, "pero los humanos pueden ver también con los ojos del corazón. Ellos prefieren seguir al que duda en levantar la espada antes que aquel que cree que una mano pesada y una hoja afilada pueden trazar un camino mejor bañado de sangre."

Ranma cerró la boca. Una oleada de emoción sacudió su cuerpo. Avari lo observó detenidamente y no dijo nada cuando notó aquel resplandor cristalino deslizarse por la mejilla de Ranma desde los oscuros mechones que cubrían sus ojos hasta rodear el mentón y caer sobre la arena de Noatum.

"Soy un completo imbécil", pensó, "¿en qué estaba pensando, dejar las vidas de esta gente a ese idiota que lo único que quiere es seguir cometiendo crímenes como si eso solucionara algo? Entiendo, entiendo todo, pero todavía no puedo…"

La katana estuvo a punto de deslizarse de los dedos entreabiertos cuando la mano volvió a cerrarse con fuerza aferrándola. La hoja vibró de determinación. Ranma alzó la espada y apuntó con ella a su hermano con el rostro todavía inclinado ocultándole los ojos.

"No, no puedo, no quiero…"

—Habría sido tan fácil —suspiró. Levantó el rostro y mostró una mirada que se había extrañado por mucho tiempo. Sonrió tristemente—. Sí, claro que lo habría sido. Pero no puedo, no, no puedo dejar que sigas adelante.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No puedo perdonarte. No aún.

Los ojos de Avari se afilaron en un atisbo de sorpresa e ira.

—Jamás he necesitado tu perdón.

—Tampoco quiero dejar la vida de todas estas personas en tus manos. No puedo hacerlo, no me lo perdonaría. No podría volver a verla a los ojos si permitiera algo así.

—Estás demente.

—Por extraño que parezca siento la cabeza más despejada que nunca. Somos egoístas, todo lo que nos importa es nuestro dolor. ¿Ves a esta gente, los ves? Ellos esperan más de nosotros, pero aquí estamos peleando como los estúpidos que somos por no poder hacer lo correcto. ¿O me vas a decir que tus planes de venganza son algo de lo que sentirte orgulloso?

Avari no lo podía entender. Un momento atrás Ranma estaba a punto de quebrarse completamente. Ahora era una persona distinta que se atrevía a aleccionarlo sobre cosas que él ya había pensado por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Te crees un sabio ahora? No tienes idea de lo que he vivido.

—No me importa —respondió de forma brusca—. Lo único que debería importarnos es el futuro de este pueblo.

— ¿Y tú los quieres dirigir? ¿Llevarlos a la felicidad? —La pregunta de Avari desparramó la más venenosa ironía—. Así no funcionan las cosas en Asgard, crío ingenuo.

— ¿No, tú crees que no? —Ranma recuperó la compostura y actuó de forma distraída, lo que irritó todavía más a Avari, cuando se llevó una mano tras la cabeza rascándose la nuca—. Pues no lo sabré hasta que lo intente.

—Morirán, todos moriremos por culpa de los dioses y sus designios. Ése es el auténtico y único destino de la humanidad.

— ¿Puedes dejar de hablar del destino a cada momento? Estoy cansándome de que siempre lo utilicen como excusa. Te empiezas a parecer a Freyr —Ranma no notó como aquellas palabras insultaron a Avari más allá de lo que habría podido imaginar—. ¿Me trataste de cobarde? Cobarde eres tú por no atreverte a desafiar tu "destino" —guardó repentino silencio llevándose una mano al rostro—. Ahora que lo pienso también soy un cobarde porque sentí la misma frustración al saber que mi vida fue resultado de lo que otros planearon hacer con ella. Fui un verdadero idiota, je. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ya no pienso seguir siéndolo.

Avari no estaba de humor para escuchar tanta palabrería y avanzó rápidamente sobre Ranma arqueando el brazo alzando con fuerza la espada Gram.

"¡Ranma, cuidado!"

No necesito aquella advertencia, atento consiguió mover la katana a tiempo para defenderse. Ambas hojas chocaron pero la fuerza de la ejecutora de dioses se sentía en los temblorosos brazos de Ranma que trataba de sostener aquel peso. Sentía también como el oscuro fuego azulado que rodeaba al acero de Avari quemaba su piel con la sola cercanía. Las espadas se deslizaron ligeramente y ambos acercaron sus rostros.

— ¡Dime! —Ordenó Avari—. ¡Dime cómo piensas desafiar al destino! ¡Cómo osarás luchar contra las leyes de este universo! ¡Habla, ilumíname con tu gran plan si es que tienes uno!

— ¡No lo sé! ¡No tengo la menor idea de cómo empezar! —Los pies de Ranma se deslizaron ligeramente dibujando un surco en el suelo—. ¡Pero no voy darme por vencido, nunca más!

—Pobre ignorante, ni siquiera imaginas a lo que te estás enfrentando. ¿Por qué no desistes, por qué te vas ahora que puedes hacerlo?

—Porque estás equivocado. Lo estuviste una vez en Alvheim, ¡servías a Loki! ¿No te arrepientes de eso? ¡Y ahora quieres llevar a esta gente a una guerra contra los dioses!

— ¡Ellos existen para ese propósito! ¿Para qué más los reunió aquí el imbécil de Freyr? Eres un niño aún, incapaz de reconocer que el mundo en el que vives no es aquel que imaginaste, lleno de risas e irresponsabilidades. En este mundo la familia es una mentira, el amor es una mentira; la gente promete protegerte pero cuando lo necesitas ¡nadie estará allí más que para cuidar de sí mismos! No me sermones con tus ingenuas ideas, si no posees el estómago para entenderlo entonces vete de aquí y no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino.

Ranma lo miró a los ojos como si hubiera recibido una gran revelación.

—Kapsuo.

— ¡Kapsuo no existe! Mi nombre es Avari.

— ¡Kapsuo! —Ranma gruñó cuando sintió una fuerza superior empujándolo y a duras penas consiguió seguir reteniendo el peso de la Gram—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho por lo que pasó, siento no haber sido yo el que se fuera con ese maldito! Pero esta gente… ¡esta gente no tiene culpa de lo que te sucedió!

—Imbécil —murmuró Avari—, jamás habría querido que tomaras mi lugar.

— ¿Kapsuo?

La fuerza de Ranma llegó a su límite y la sorpresa le jugó en contra. Perdiendo el equilibrio fue empujado con gran potencia. Voló de espaldas y cayó dando tumbos por el suelo. Pero apenas consiguió reordenar sus azotados pensamientos, estando de rodillas apoyando ambas manos en la katana, vio a Avari caer nuevamente sin piedad sobre él.

"¡Amo…!"

No necesitó escuchar a K'Zun Fei para reaccionar. Giró por el suelo esquivando el golpe que dejó una gran zanja en la tierra.

"¡Tienes que pelear, Ranma, no hay otra manera!"

—Pero...

Volvió a girar esquivando otro ataque, consiguió ponerse de pie de un rápido brinco y desvió otros dos golpes que destellaron chispas ante los roces de los aceros. Avari con gran destreza superó la defensa de Ranma desviando ambas espadas hacia un costado, alcanzándolo para propinarle un brusco codazo en el rostro. Ranma no cayó pero quedó tan desorientado que no esperó el golpe siguiente cuando su hermano mayor dio un giro completo y le plantó una patada en la boca del estómago que lo arqueó de dolor ahogando un doloroso quejido. Ranma cayó sobre sus rodillas acurrucándose tomándose el vientre con una mano, tosió y escupió una mezcla de saliva y sangre.

Avari lo espero. Con la estatura de un antiguo rey y la espada emitiendo una constante vibración hizo sombra sobre las esperanzas del más joven representante del clan Saotome.

— ¿Entiendes ahora la diferencia? Ni siquiera puedes derrotarme. ¿Cómo pretendes enfrentar al destino que ha consumido la vida de decenas de dioses y millones de mortales? —Suspiró con desprecio—. Eres patético.

Entre espasmos Ranma comenzó a hacer un ruido que a Avari le pareció extraño. Sacudió ligeramente los hombros y consiguió llevar una mano al rostro para limpiarse la boca. Aquel extraño sonido era la risa arrogante del menor de los Saotome que al levantar el rostro mostró una altivez que descolocó a su hermano mayor.

—Demonios, papá pega más fuerte que tú, deberías avergonzarte si de verdad creías que algo así podría desalentarme.

Consiguió ponerse de pie con tan lastimosos movimientos que contradijeron la arrogancia de sus palabras. Pero no dejó de sonreír mirándolo con un aire de desafío. Avari no supo entonces si sentir lástima, enfurecerse o simplemente ignorarlo. Optó por una cuarta opción cuando volvió a recuperar el silencio y adoptó una atemorizante pose de esgrima. Ranma hizo lo mismo pero con más dificultades, deslizando una bota por el suelo para separar las piernas y tomar con ambas manos la empuñadura de su espada por delante de su cuerpo. Se veía errático, tambaleante con las manos tratando de contener malamente los deseos de temblar que acusaba toda la extensión de su katana. Todo el cuerpo de Ranma era una mortal abertura en su defensa que fácilmente podría aprovechar alguien con la mitad de habilidad de Kapsuo.

"Ranma, respira lentamente, muy lentamente. Vamos, chico, tú puedes hacerlo. Eso, eso es, con calma, así. Centra tus pensamientos mientras puedas hacerlo. Así, así, perfecto."

Sentía el sudor en sus manos que le dificultaba tomar la katana y recordó con añoranza el frío contacto del hielo cuando había rodado por el suelo. Cada bocanada de aire dejaba una blanca estela. Avari a pesar de su calma también se le veía agitado, respirando con fuerza, dudando con cada mirada. En ese instante Ranma comprendió que llevaba las de perder y que seguramente era su hermano el que tendría dificultades al pensar en qué hacer con su vida. Cerró los labios y dibujó una sonrisa, porque de haber sido el mismo que enfrentó en Alvheim ya habría muerto y esa demora despertó una ingenua esperanza en su alma.

—Si vas a matarme hazlo rápido. Yo no voy a cambiar de parecer.

Avari se tensó como si hubiera sido golpeado por esas palabras. Luego se enfureció.

—Sigues escogiendo muy mal tus palabras.

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—No es con palabras que vamos a solucionar este problema. ¿No?

—Estoy de acuerdo. En esto pensamos igual.

El joven de Nerima suspiró profundamente. Aquellos valiosos segundos fueron el mejor regalo que pudo recibir alguna vez de su hermano mayor para conseguir recuperar algo de energía. Pero sería también el último.

—Lo lamento —dijo finalmente Avari—, aunque no puedas comprenderlo es algo que debo hacer.

—También yo. ¿Sin rencores?

Kapsuo tardó eternos segundos en responder, cuando una brisa fría los envolvió hasta hacerlos percibir en la piel, más vivamente de lo que habrían deseado, la dolorosa realidad.

—Sin remordimientos.

Ojos azules afilados, brazos tensos, manos aferradas con fuerza a sus espadas como si fueran sus vidas. Cuerpos refrescados por el frío aire del último día de quietud que gozó la ciudad de Noatum antes del final del universo.

.

3

.

Nodoka llegó corriendo desde el otro lado de la esquina de la casa a esa parte más amplia del jardín. Siguiendo desesperada el llanto de su pequeño bebé se detuvo cuando lo encontró sentado en el suelo. Las lágrimas las mezclaba con fuertes gritos que desde ya anunciaban la fuerza futura de sus pulmones. Al verlo corrió a él y se arrodilló para cargarlo en brazos. No tenía nada, sólo se le veía algo sucio, víctima de un gran susto. Nodoka suspiró aliviada y giró la cabeza para enfrentar a su otro pequeño hijo, Kapsuo, que con la mirada inclinada parecía arrepentido de haber empujado bruscamente a su pequeño hermanito.

— ¡Kapsuo, qué has hecho!

La dura voz de Nodoka, quizás algo cruel para el pequeño, dominada por el miedo que todavía aceleraba su pecho cuando escuchó a Ranma llorar desde la cocina, asustó a Kapsuo hasta el punto de hacerlo dar un brinco en su lugar, pero no levantó el rostro.

—No fue mi culpa.

— ¿Cómo que no fue tu culpa? ¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermano?

— ¡No fue mi culpa! —Insistió conteniendo las lágrimas—. Quería enseñarle a pelear, ¡pero él es un llorica!

La mujer suspiró profundamente. Trató de calmarse. Recién se percató de lo dura que estaba siendo con su hijo. Dejó que Ranma se aferrara a su kimono y se acercó cargándolo a su hijo mayor. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y el niño levantó el rostro para atreverse a mirar a su madre. Estaba asustado de encontrarla furiosa todavía, pero se llevó una sorpresa al verla sonreír llena de infinita ternura.

—Kapsuo, tu hermano es muy pequeño todavía para practicar el arte. No puedes abusar así de él, es más joven que tú.

—Si fuera más fuerte no lloraría.

— ¡Ay! A veces creo que eres tan cabeza dura como tu padre, ¿cómo hacerte entender?

Llevó a ambos niños al borde de la casa donde se sentó. Dejó que Ranma descansara en su regazo e hizo un gesto con la mano para ordenarle a Kapsuo que se sentara también a su lado. El niño obedeció. Aunque tercamente parecía pensar todavía en su defensa no dejó de inclinar la cabeza con culpabilidad.

—Cuando Ranma tenga edad suficiente podrá practicar el arte contigo. Será muy fuerte entonces, ambos lo serán. Pero ahora debes esperar a que crezca un poco. Tú también fuiste así de pequeño una vez.

—No es verdad, yo siempre fui fuerte.

—No, no siempre. Antes, cuando eras más pequeño, tu padre y yo cuidamos de ti. Eso es lo que hacen los miembros de una familia. ¿Lo entiendes?

Kapsuo no estaba muy seguro, pero asintió.

—Como su hermano mayor es tu deber proteger a Ranma hasta que crezca también. Eso es lo que haría un honorable miembro del clan Saotome. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

El niño lo pensó un momento.

— ¿Cuando Ranma crezca será fuerte?

—Sí.

— ¿Y va a tardar mucho?

La mujer rió por la ocurrencia del pequeño.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora. Pero te aseguro que cuando crezca será tan fuerte como tú y podrán practicar juntos todo el día si quieren.

A Kapsuo pareció desagradarle un poco esa idea.

—Él nunca será tan fuerte como yo.

—No, no, quizás no tanto—Nodoka suspiró cansada del ciego orgullo que su hijo desde tan pequeño comenzaba a mostrar—, después de todo tú siempre serás el mayor. Pero por eso mismo debes cuidar mucho de Ranma. Él es también tu responsabilidad.

—Cuidarlo. ¡Pero si Ranma llora por todo!

Ranma lo golpeó con su pequeño pie en el costado. Kapsuo quiso responder levantando un puño pero la dura mirada de su madre lo detuvo. Bajó la mano murmurando amenazas.

—Kapsuo, ¿me prometes que cuando no esté yo cuidarás a tu hermano en mi lugar?

—Sí.

— ¿Por el honor de los Saotome?

—Sí, lo prometo.

Nodoka sonrió, sabía cuán seriamente se tomaba esas cosas el pequeño Kapsuo.

— ¡Nodoka! ¡Nodoka! —Se escuchó la fuerte voz de Genma llamándola desde el interior de la casa

— ¿Sí, querido? —respondió tratando de alzar también la voz, pero no lo consiguió mucho porque su carácter se lo impedía, disgustándole en extremo como siempre la brusquedad de su esposo.

— ¿Dónde está la cena? —Genma se asomó por la entrada al salón y la encontró con los niños—, ya es tarde, mujer —dio una severa mirada a la escena y no ocultó su desaprobación, girando para volver por donde había venido—. Te he dicho que no malcríes a los niños, no les hará bien que los mimes tanto. Ellos son guerreros. Por eso es que Ranma llora todo el tiempo.

—Sí, querido, lo que tu digas.

Genma desapareció por el pasillo refunfuñando. Nodoka nunca parecía escucharlo cuando se trataba del cuidado de los niños. Él sabía a la perfección como debía educarlos, después de todo su propio padre había hecho un excelente trabajo con él, según creía.

Nodoka volvió a suspirar, esta vez fue profundamente. Se levantó y dejó al pequeño Ranma sentado en el borde de la casa para sorpresa del más pequeño que siguió con los brazos estirados no queriendo separarse de ella.

—Voy a terminar de preparar la cena. Kapsuo, ¿puedes ver a tu hermano?

Kapsuo, honrando su promesa, asintió determinado.

— ¡Mamá, mamá, gno!

—Ranma, tranquilo, tengo que hacer ahora. Pórtate bien.

— ¡Mamá!

Los dos niños se quedaron solos. Ranma comenzó a hacer pucheros cuando sintió la mano de Kapsuo sobre su cabeza dándole suaves golpecitos para confortarlo. Giró para mirar a su hermano mayor extrañado por aquel gesto tan poco habitual con ojos grandes, azules e inocentes.

—Deja de llorar que yo estoy aquí para cuidarte —le dijo de no muy buena gana.

—Kashuo idiota gno. Yo quego a mamá.

Kapsuo infló las mejillas tratando de contenerse.

.

La Gram cayó envuelta en una intensa aura azulada que Ranma evitó por milímetros. Cuando la espada golpeó el suelo se levantó una pared de energía que recorrió la arena hasta chocar y estallar contra una de las paredes de las gradas provocando un griterío en el asustado público. Ranma dio una voltereta apoyando la mano y en el paso final del giro desapareció como una ilusión.

Kapsuo se mostró decepcionado. Reconoció el Umisen-Ken que una vez Ranma ya había tratado de utilizar inútilmente en su encuentro en Alvheim. Dio un giro y cortó el aire, por un segundo vio la silueta de Ranma siendo alcanzada por su espada, pero era otra ilusión. Esta vez sí consiguió sorprenderlo. Miró hacia el cielo y lo vio apuntando con la mano extendida como si fuera a utilizar un hechizo a tan corta distancia. Se preparó para recibirlo. Pero la magia jamás llegó, la imagen de Ranma se desvaneció tan rápido como la hubo percibida. Tarde abrió los ojos sintiéndose atrapado.

Ranma apareció detrás de Kapsuo deslizándose por el suelo, apoyando una mano en el último momento para girar todo su cuerpo sobre ella y aprovechando la fuerza del mismo impulso barrió las piernas de su hermano mayor con una poderosa patada. Kapsuo se vio en un segundo suspendido de espaldas a medio metro del suelo, giró rápidamente para lograr caer con una mano como sostén. Ranma había desaparecido de nuevo, otra vez sintió su presencia en el aire sobre él, pero ahora el ataque mágico iba en serio.

—_ ¡Luz del alma!_

Kapsuo se adelantó al ataque de Ranma y sin detener su giro volvió a quedar de espaldas hacia el suelo, consiguiendo cruzar la espada Gram sostenida por ambas manos invocando un hechizo de escudo tan rápido como sus propios pensamientos cuando el pilar de luz dorado lo aplastó contra la tierra en un estruendo ensordecedor acompañado de una explosión que sacudió los cimientos de Noatum.

Hersir apoyó ambas manos en los bordes del trono para levantarse sorprendido ahogando una exclamación de euforia. Todos sus temores quedaron relegados a la emoción de un guerrero presenciando un combate como ninguno de sus ancestros jamás podría presumir.

Ranma terminó de realizar una pirueta tras el segundo impulso que le dio su propio hechizo en el aire y tocó el suelo con la elegancia de un acróbata. Pero no descansó, siquiera pudo sonreír, con el rostro ligeramente inclinado mantuvo los ojos por encima de su hombro hacia el lugar de la explosión donde más allá de la columna de humo y vapor se veía el inicio de un pequeño cráter y el suelo agrietado en un radio mucho más amplio. El rostro de Ranma pasó de seriedad a uno de inquietud para terminar en molestia, murmurando un quejido entre dientes. Dio un rápido paso atrás para evitar en pleno brinco otra ráfaga de energía azulada que dibujó una nueva zanja hasta el final de la arena. Aquel ataque tuvo la fuerza de un vendaval que despejó el humo emergiendo de entre las cenizas la silueta oscura de Avari que caminando lentamente hacia Ranma parecía fuera de sí.

Ranma alzó la mano no esperando una invitación para atacar otra vez con magia, pero Avari borró todo rastro de su presencia delante de sus incrédulos ojos. Retrocedió la mano y desesperado miró de izquierda a derecha. Se volteó, pero tampoco pudo hallarlo por ninguna parte. La arena se envolvió de un inquietante silencio y Ranma comprendió, para su pesar, que de verdad compartían la misma sangre pues Avari había utilizando igualmente la técnica del Umisen-ken y seguramente con sólo observarlo a él realizarla un par de veces. Se tensó y se agachó evitando que la Gram le cortara la cabeza, giró por el suelo y desliando un pie se detuvo quedando con una rodilla en tierra y la espada cruzada por la espalda en una forzada pero aguerrida postura de defensa. Avari no estaba allí, pero sí había sentido la espada amenazarlo. ¿Qué, era eso, acaso estaba jugando el mismo juego para desquitarse? Cómo maldijo Ranma el estúpido orgullo de Kapsuo que parecía querer demostrarle que él era mejor en todo lo que hacían.

¡No ganaría!

Ranma cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y su presencia también se desvaneció ante los sorprendidos ojos de los Ynglingar.

El rey caminó hasta el borde de la tribuna. Quería demostrar a su pueblo con mirada sabia y semblante serio que él no podía ser engañado por esa técnica. Pero en realidad al igual que el resto le pareció que la arena se encontraba absolutamente vacía. Varios metros tras él un bulto se movía entre la tribuna del palco real donde esperaban impacientes los miembros de la corte del rey. Uruz gateaba con sumo cuidado evitando las piernas de los presentes. Se detuvo ante un hermoso par de piernas virginales apenas cubiertas por un corto vestido vaporoso de una tela que poco ocultaba ante sus codiciosos ojos. Se trataba de una de las doncellas que guardaban del santo tesoro de Noatum y que ante la gran expectación de la batalla había olvidado sus labores y se había sentado junto al resto de los espectadores. Uruz tenía que continuar, pero apretó los dientes ante tal tentación. Se encontraba tan cerca de su premio como para cometer ahora un nuevo error como aquel que lo hizo terminar en la prisión de los Ynglingar. ¡Pero qué error tan emocionante fue ése! No podría jamás arrepentirse de haberse colado en la habitación equivocada del palacio donde velaba tan dulce dama, ¿cómo podría haber imaginado que la cariñosa mujer estaba casada con uno de los oficiales del rey, y que además se encontraba de guardia y que llegaría de muy mal humor por la madrugada cuando él todavía se encontraría consolando a la pobrecilla señora en su soledad?

¡No, no, tenía que concentrarse, no podía equivocarse otra vez! Era el mejor cazador de tesoros de todo Asgard, no fallaría tan vergonzosamente… dos veces seguidas. Iba a seguir pero sus manos se negaron a moverse, allí, de rodillas ante una jovencita que con sólo bajar la mirada podría gritar aterrorizada ante un hombre que en cuatro patas tenía su nariz casi hundida entre sus pálidas piernas echándolo todo a perder. Piernas que estaba algo separadas ante la emoción del duelo que la habían hecho olvidarse de las maneras. El vestido corto le dio una amplia visión de los secretos femeninos y su rostro casi por instinto se acerco cada vez más pasando ya del peligroso límite de las rodillas. Un movimiento, un único movimiento de aquellas piernas y toparía con su cabeza. Pero ya la cabeza racional del ladrón dejó de funcionar.

La chiquilla dio un grito de espanto en lo más alto del palco real poniéndose de pie tan roja como sólo una manzana madura podría presumir tan intenso carmín, cerrando las piernas con las manos juntas por delante. Giró a su derecha donde un viejo guerrero entrado en carnes la miró igual de asustado por su reacción. Ella, al verlo, actuó enfurecida y le propinó tal bofetada que de seguro le quitó dos de los pocos dientes que le quedaban. Del otro lado del hombre se encontraba la esposa también madura, también sorprendida, también deduciendo lo mismo que imaginó la doncella y con la mala suerte para su cónyuge que en sus años mozos había sido una extraordinaria guerrera. En vez de una segunda bofetada la esposa del desafortunado viejo guerrero le propinó tal puñetazo que acabó por tirar todos los dientes que aún le quedaban. El viejo se fue de espaldas y para mala suerte cayó sobre la doncella haciéndola tropezar. Ambos se desplomaron entre gritos y reclamos sobre otros nobles causando un bochornoso escándalo.

El rey Hersir al igual que el resto giró asustado no pudiendo imaginar la tonta trama tras aquella batahola. Cuando en aquel segundo de distracción la tierra se estremeció otra vez causando un segundo silencio más atroz que el anterior. La gente corrió hacia el borde de las tribunas queriendo mirar la base de la pared que tenían a sus pies donde se había producido el epicentro del impacto.

.

Lo que los Ynglingar de las tribunas más bajas pudieron ver enfrío sus corazones hasta el punto de no sentir la vida en sus huesos. Ambos jóvenes habían aparecido, por culpa de la distracción que inconscientemente provocó Uruz nadie pudo saber cuándo ni cómo exactamente había ocurrido. Pero ante ellos tenían una imagen aterradora. Avari con el brazo estirado y la mano abierta sostenía el rostro de Ranma, toda su cabeza, cuando el más joven de los hermanos tenía todo el cuerpo literalmente hundido en la pared donde la piedra se había agrietado de su silueta. Ante la espeluznante imagen parecía que Avari había atrapado a Ranma de esa forma tan bestial y el mismo había azotado el cuerpo de su hermano menor contra el muro hasta grabarlo en la milenaria piedra.

Avari soltó la cabeza de Ranma y retrocedió rápidamente de un corto brinco. Ranma parecía como muerto de no ser por el ligero temblor de sus miembros. El polvo y los fragmentos de roca se deslizaron por el cuerpo del joven produciendo un inquietante sonido. Finalmente Ranma abrió un único ojo tembloroso.

—Aún eres débil —dijo Avari con la misma frialdad que tenía en la fría noche de la caída de Alvheim. Si alguna vez asomó el alma de Kapsuo en aquellos ojos azules ahora se había perdido para siempre.

Ranma trató de mover la cabeza desencajándola ligeramente del hueco de la pared. Cada uno de sus movimientos parecía que le causaban oleadas de intenso dolor que le llegaba hasta la médula. A pesar de ello el chico trató de sonreír y un hilo de sangre brotó de los labios.

—No… me hagas… reír. Esto… no… es… nada.

El orgullo de Ranma le supo al rey, que estaba justo sobre ellos, como una nota suicida. No se equivocaba. Avari alzó el brazo y ondas de energía formaron una serie de aros negros con símbolos rúnicos alrededor de la mano extendida.

—Desiste.

—No.

— ¡Ya has perdido!

— ¡No!

— ¡Por todos los demonios de Asgard, qué esperas para darte por vencido!

—Jamás… me… no… ¡no me rendiré!

A pesar de todo el dolor, de las heridas, de la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraba, Ranma sazonó sus provocativas palabras con una de sus radiantes y burlescas sonrisas. Lo que causó el enloquecimiento de Avari que volvió a perder la compostura demostrando que de todas las almas del universo había alguien capaz de provocarlo con tanta facilidad. Apretó los puños, se mordió los labios, gruñó como si llevara una terrible lucha interior. Finalmente suspiró cuando consiguió recobrar la calma y entonces habló no con frialdad, tampoco dominado por la ira, sino con tristeza.

—Ya no puedo salvarte, eres demasiado orgulloso para vivir en este universo. Ésta es la ley de Asgard, ésta es la ley de la espada, ¡no puedes vivir pensando que los protegerás a todos! Pero tú nunca vas a comprenderlo. No, ya no sufrirás más viendo que todas tus esperanzas se derrumban —declaró Avari como si recordara su propio dolor—. Hasta nunca, hermano.

Ranma sintió un segundo aire de vida ante aquellas palabras que en un principio creyó haber imaginado en su delirante dolor. Abandonó su provocadora actitud y reaccionó casi suplicante deseando llegar al corazón de su hermano.

—Espera… no… ¡tú no tienes porqué rendirte!

Avari cerró los ojos.

— _¡Oscuridad del alma!_

.

4

.

"No lo hagas"; "¡Cuidado!"; "Ya basta, es suficiente"; "No, no caigas en su juego, detente"; "¡Son hermanos!"; "¡No lo hagas!"

— ¡Ranma! ¡No!

Akane abrió los ojos como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Todo lo que encontró fue el techo de su habitación en la penumbra de la noche. Tardó algunos segundos en reordenar sus pensamientos, luego recordó aquel inquietante sueño, después comprendió que no se trataba de un sueño. Ahora sí estaba segura de esas cosas porque aprendió a identificar perfectamente los sueños de las visiones que le proporcionaban sus nuevas habilidades. Pero ella no pensó en nada de esto, sino que en las imágenes que todavía palpitaban en su afiebrada cabeza.

Cuando consiguió reunir las piezas flotantes de su impactada conciencia y ponerlo todo en orden dentro de su cabeza, comenzando por quién era, qué había visto y a quién, todo cobró tal peso que sintió su corazón aplastado y el estómago le dio vueltas. Se sentó en la cama llevando una mano al rostro. Ella misma no pensó en aquel gesto, que podría haber sido para acallar un grito de angustia o para evitar las náuseas que aquella información le provocaba. Estaba preparada para todo, lo imaginaba cada día ahora que reconocía y trataba de enfocar sus habilidades oníricas para tratar de seguir a Ranma en secreto. Evitaba tomar las medicinas que Millia le preparaba para conciliar el sueño sin sufrir más de sus visiones porque creía que así podría volver a verlo. Las visiones le habían enseñado cosas, cosas que quizás sus amigas no creerían recomendable conocer y cosas que ella estaba segura sus nuevas amigos ignorarían. Pero sus visiones por alguna extraña razón evitaban revelarle cualquier nueva información sobre su prometido.

Hasta esa noche.

Era tan real que pudo sentir la fragancia de un mundo detenido en el tiempo, un aire tan frío que le lastimaba el pecho. Sintió la vibración que sacudía sus pies con cada embiste de los furiosos combatientes. Los escuchó hablar, los escuchó enfrentar sus ideas y dudas, sus miedos y la pérdida común de todas sus esperanzas. Pero también tuvo otra visión, una que le confirmó la locura que esos dos hablaban. Vio a la tía Nodoka acompañada de sus dos hijos. ¡Dos hijos! De las nauseas y la angustia pasó a las lágrimas que recorrieron su rostro y mojaron su mano hasta empapar la manga de su pijama. Lloró con fuerza no por ella, sino por aquel a quién tanto amaba como para sentir el dolor que estaba segura viviría como si fuera el suyo propio.

—Ranma. Oh, Ranma, no puede ser. ¡Es tan injusto!

Rindiéndose a sus dolores terminó por cubrir el rostro con ambas manos y abandonó rápidamente la habitación para no despertar a Iris. Se escabulló rápidamente por los oscuros pasillos de su propio hogar que le parecieron más lúgubres y tristes que nunca. Llegó al dojo. Quiso verlo entrenando como cada noche cuando sabía tenía un problema grave atravesado en su cabeza. De estar todavía con ella y de haberse enterado allí de la gran verdad de seguro eso habría sucedido. Ella entró con la solemnidad y silencio como si de verdad Ranma se encontrara entrenando y no quisiera que la viera. Se sentó en el borde del dojo sobre sus piernas y esperó. Tanta confusión y dolor no tenían escape para ella. Allí sentada como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo cuando él entrenaba con verdadera rabia pudo verlo en su imaginación realizando cada movimiento, desperdigando cada gota de sudor, balbuceando amenazas, reclamando contra todo y todos los culpables de sus problemas que no eran pocos. Ella se quedó allí hasta el amanecer con el rostro inclinando derramando en lágrimas toda la impotencia que sentía al no poder estar con él para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Mi pobre Ranma, ¿por qué te hicieron esto? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

.

Millia observaba en silencio a un costado del dojo la discusión de las chicas. Suspiró lamentando el problema pero se tensó al escuchar el nombre de Ranma asociado a la palabra peligro que con tanta intensidad resonaba en labios de Akane como para no poder dudar de su historia.

— ¡Estás loca! No puedo creer que insistas en creerle a un estúpido sueño —Nina volvió a rebatirla ya cansada de la terquedad de Akane.

—No fue un sueño, y lo sabes. ¡Ranma está en problemas! O lo estará —Akane bajó la voz mirando en otra dirección del piso, llenándose de funestos presentimientos, llevándose un dedo a rozar sus temblorosos labios—. O lo estuvo.

—Bueno, pues si ya sucedió entonces es demasiado tarde para hacer algo, ¿no? —respondió con hiriente ironía. Akane levantó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de horror.

— ¡Dama Nina, por los creadores, ya es suficiente!

Millia, de pie, se interpuso entre ambas. Nina no pudo seguir manteniendo su aparente firmeza ante la acusadora mirada de la hada y tuvo que reconocer que se le había pasado la mano con sus palabras.

—Lo siento —desvió la mirada para no enfrentar a Millia que podía llegar a ser peor que su conciencia—. Pero ella empezó, ¿qué cree que puede hacer una cría mortal jugando a practicar _Seidr_? Le advertimos que no hiciera más intentos adivinatorios, si no está preparada únicamente conseguirá quebrantar su espíritu y enloquecerá como un cabra.

—No estoy loca.

—Dama Nina, calma. Akane, por favor —dijo nerviosa girando continuamente para tratar de apaciguar los ánimos de ambas—. Akane, la dama Nina tiene razón en que le pedimos que no volviera a practicar la magia _Seidr_. Puede ser engañosa y no mostrarnos la realidad.

—Ranma está en peligro, ¡eso es bastante real!

—Por favor, Akane, ¿de verdad te vas a creer eso de que Ranma tiene un hermano mayor perdido y que además es uno de sus peores enemigos? —La increpó Nina—. Fue una pesadilla y por practicar adivinación estás comenzando a perder la noción de la realidad. Deberías haber hecho caso y beber las medicinas que te preparó Millia. ¡Pero claro!, tenías que hacer las cosas por tu cuenta, ¿no?

—Deja de tratar de confundirme. ¡Sé lo que vi!

—Es tu palabra, niña, nada más que eso. ¿Tú, una simple novata, presumir de no únicamente adivinar el futuro, sino que además poder revelar secretos del pasado a través de tus sueños? ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera la dama Freya es tan poderosa como para hacer algo así sin correr riesgo a equivocarse.

— ¿Así que no me crees? —Akane empuñó ambas manos, estaba furiosa. ¿Por qué nadie quería ayudar a Ranma? Él era el único que importaba en ese momento, no el estado de su salud mental—. Millia, tú sí estás de mi parte, ¿verdad?

Millia trató de sonreír pero los nervios la traicionaron.

—Ya veo.

—Akane, espera, no es que dude de tu palabra. Pero la práctica del _Seidr_ es algo peligrosa y en la historia hay registros de grandes sabios y reyes que… eh… enfermaron por intentarlo.

—Ah, también crees que estoy loca.

— ¡No, yo no podría!

—No importa. Si no me quieren ayudar se los demostraré.

—Akane, ¿dónde vas?

—A buscar pruebas —respondió sin mirar atrás.

— ¡Akane!

—Déjala —Nina la retuvo—, ya comprenderá su error.

A pesar de sus palabras una extraña inseguridad se apoderó de Nina, cosa que Millia notó pero no quiso ahondar más para no causar mayores problemas de los que ya había.

.

Akane dio largas zancadas por los pasillos de la casa. Miró en la cocina. Kasumi preparaba el desayuno y al percibirla llegar quiso saludarla pero para cuando giró ya se había marchado causándole una gran confusión. Los pasos de la chica se sintieron en la sala. Allí estaba Nabiki mirando la televisión ya vestida con su uniforme celeste y blanco.

—Buenos días, Akane. ¿Por qué todavía vistes tu pijama? Y vaya cara que te gastas, hermanita. De no saber que Ranma no anda por aquí juraría que te hizo enfadar de nuevo.

El rostro de Akane fue tal que Nabiki sudó frío cambiando su sonrisa irónica por una nerviosa a la vez que retrocedió el cuerpo por instinto. Akane la ignoró pasando de la sala decidida.

— ¿Qué le pasa ahora? —Se preguntó Nabiki con gran curiosidad. Lo pensó un instante. Se levantó y la siguió rápidamente.

Akane subió al segundo piso. Golpeó una vez en la habitación que ahora compartían Genma y la tía Nodoka. Golpeó dos veces. Al final contra toda regla protocolar corrió la puerta azotándola bruscamente. No había nadie en la habitación. Escuchó a Nabiki silbar y recién se percató de que se encontraba a su lado. Bastó una única mirada de la enajenada chica para que Nabiki, risueña creyendo que se trataría de algo divertido, le indicara con el dedo hacia la dirección del jardín.

Pasó de ella y bajó casi a saltos las escaleras. Volvió a toparse con Kasumi, la que al verla aparecer repentinamente retrocedió contra la pared levantando los brazos con la bandeja. Akane pasó por su lado y ni siquiera le prestó atención. Nabiki se detuvo junto a Kasumi.

— ¿Le sucede algo a Akane?

—Ni idea, pero apostaría a que el tío Genma tiene algo que ver.

Ambas la siguieron, la una con curiosidad y la otra con preocupación y una aromática bandeja en las manos. Akane giró en la sala y deslizó los paneles de la sala. El jardín se encontraba vacío.

—Del otro lado, Akane —la corrigió Nabiki señalando tras ellas con el pulgar.

Akane torció los labios y siguió su extraño recorrido hacia la puerta de entrada. Bajó el desnivel antes de la entrada y no tuvo siquiera la preocupación de cambiarse el calzado de interior por el de exterior. Cuando salió de la casa se encontró de frente con Nodoka, con tal sorpresa que ambas dieron un ligero brinco.

— ¿Akane? Niña, qué susto me has dado —dijo la señora aferrándose de la escoba con la que barría tan de mañana la entrada—. ¿Sucede algo, por qué me miras así?

El rostro de Akane palideció como si su cuerpo se hubiera quedado sin sangre. Como siempre, había vuelto a arremeter sin pensar en las consecuencias hasta que chocó con la dura realidad. Y la realidad tenía el rostro de la tía Nodoka con su singular mirada entre amable, inocente e incluso algo despistada.

— ¿Akane? —Insistió la madre de Ranma sintiéndose incómoda ante la espantada mirada de la chica.

—Eh…

Todo lo que ella pensaba en ese instante era en la posibilidad de que su sueño hubiera sido falso. ¿Podría acaso la tía Nodoka ocultar un secreto tan grande como el haber tenido otro hijo? No, era imposible, no sabiendo la forma en que había sufrido cuando no podía ver a Ranma. Ella no podía actuar de esa forma tan normal sabiendo que había perdido uno de sus hijos. ¿Entonces se había equivocado? La más rara mezcla de decepción y alivio sintió en aquel momento. Se sentía realmente una tonta por haber dado tanta importancia a un sueño que más tenía tintes de pesadilla.

—Nada, tía, no te preocupes —respondió cambiando completamente su estado de ánimo—. Sólo que quería preguntarte algo pero ahora ya lo olvidé.

— ¿De verdad? Oh, es una lástima. Parecías hace un momento muy preocupada por algo. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, tía, estoy segura. ¿Y dónde está el tío Genma?

— ¿Qué dónde está? En su habitación, como siempre. Ya sabes que él nunca se levanta antes del desayuno.

— ¿En su habitación, está segura?

—Sí, ¿por qué me preguntas?

Si Akane se había sentido por un instante aliviada ahora volvió a sentirse más intranquila que en un principio. Si el tío Genma no se encontraba en la habitación cuando ella fue por él era porque seguramente se había ocultado. Y si lo había hecho sería porque si algo poseía Genma Saotome, era un gran instinto de preservación cuando se avecinaban problemas.

—Si quieres podrías ayudarme con…

— ¡Lo siento, tía Nodoka, tengo que hacer!

Corrió de regreso a la casa pasando entre sus hermanas que rápidamente se hicieron hacia los lados.

.

Lo encontró. Genma Saotome se encontraba en la salida de la sala hacia el jardín, con el traje de entrenamiento puesto y una gran mochila de viaje lista para escapar. Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron Akane tuvo un presentimiento tan atroz que dirigió su rápida pregunta.

— ¿Nos estabas escuchando discutir en el dojo?

El sudor de Genma y la nerviosa sonrisa del hombre lo delataron. Era tan mal mentiroso como su hijo.

—No sé de lo que me hablas, Akane.

— ¿A dónde cree que va?

—De entrenamiento. Un maestro del arte debe estar siempre preparado.

Akane no estaba de ánimo para seguir con este conocido juego de acusaciones y desmentidos. A ella lo único que le interesaba ahora era despejar aquella sombra sobre su alma.

— ¿Es verdad que Ranma no es su único hijo?

Genma guardó silencio. El sudor de su rostro se volvió intenso. Las hermanas de Akane tras ella se miraron sorprendidas y expectantes.

— ¡Responde, tío Genma!

—No-no sé de qué me-me está-tás hablando.

—Por una vez en su vida, tío Genma, ¿podría decir la verdad?

— ¡Cómo puedes creer algo así de mí! El único hijo que tengo es Ranma.

— ¿Entonces Ranma no tiene un hermano mayor?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Estás acusándome de algo muy grave, niña. Mide tus palabras.

Akane no quería darse por vencido. Su corazón le decía que mentía.

— ¿Y quién es Kapsuo Saotome?

Genma palideció.

—Yo… yo no sé.

— ¿Lo va a negar? —Ahora olvidándose de su intención inicial sintió una oleada de indignación porque no podía concebir en su inocente sentido de lo correcto que un padre renegara de esa forma de su propio hijo; ni siquiera Genma. El rostro de Genma ensombreció, los ojos del hombre mostraron un dolor y cansancio que por muchos años se había encargado de ocultar muy bien como el experto mentiroso que era. Como si se hubiera dado por vencido dejó caer la pesada mochila y se sentó en el borde de la casa. Apoyó una mano sobre la rodilla y se mostró viejo y taciturno mirando el cristalino cielo de la mañana. No era la primera vez que actuaba de esa manera, pero Akane tuvo el presentimiento que finalmente el padre de Ranma estaba siendo sincero.

—No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo, Akane. ¿De verdad quieres hacer sufrir a Nodoka?

Akane retrocedió. Jamás había visto al tío Genma hablar de esa manera tan seria y profunda.

—La tía Nodoka no sabe nada de esto, ¿verdad?

Genma asintió lentamente.

— ¿Pero cómo, por qué ella…? Oh, fue magia, ¿no es así?

Volvió a asentir en silencio.

La chica ya había conseguido la verdad por extraña e irreal que le pareciera. Pero no sintió ninguna satisfacción. Olvidó por completo incluso a su prometido imaginando lo doloroso que podía ser para una madre haber perdido a su propio hijo. Tuvo miedo, mucho miedo al no poder imaginar lo que Nodoka sentiría si se enterara de la verdad.

— ¿Quién es Kapsuo? ¿Por qué ese nombre me es tan familiar?

Ahora todos sintieron un escalofrío al escuchar la pregunta de Nodoka. Giraron lentamente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe? Se preguntó mil veces Akane en su cabeza al haberse olvidado por completo que su tía también estaba en casa. La madre de Ranma se encontraba tras Kasumi y Nabiki que retrocedieron para poder verla, con las manos en el rostro y una mirada más oscura que la de su marido.

—Genma, dime, ¿quién es Kapsuo? —La voz de Nodoka se escuchó profunda y apagada, casi como si se encontrara fuera de sí.

Genma inclinó más la cabeza como un cordero entregado a la muerte. Akane sintió por un instante que había cometido un grave y doloroso error.

—Tía, tía Nodoka, no es nada. Es sólo algo que discutíamos. No es nada importante.

— ¿Quién es Kapsuo?

Insistió hasta hacer sentir el enojo en su voz y la amarga desesperación. Genma se encogió atemorizado. Akane sintió también miedo. La mujer reaccionó de una manera extraña. Se llevó una mano al costado de la cabeza, sentía una fuerte punzada de dolor. Entonces lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Kasumi reaccionó rápidamente dejando la bandeja en la mesa y tratando de confortar a su tía.

— ¿Qué es esto que siento, qué me sucede? —Se preguntaba la mujer confundida ante sus propias lágrimas que limpió con la mano mirándose luego los dedos húmedos—. ¿Quién es Kapsuo? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto pensar?

Akane no pudo moverse de su sitio, la culpa le causó un vacío en el estómago y las piernas le temblaron con fuerza. Todos en la sala se desesperaron ante la reacción de Nodoka, que confundida se encogió en los brazos de Kasumi con las manos en la frente sin poder explicarse la razón de tan terrible tristeza.

—Akane, ¿qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Nabiki que suponiendo la mitad se encontraba tan sorprendida que necesitaba también una confirmación de tan lúgubres hechos.

Genma desvió la mirada y Akane sólo pudo inclinar el rostro avergonzada. Nodoka seguía preguntando una y otra vez quién era Kapsuo en un estado de completa enajenación. Aquel nombre le quemaba el corazón y dejaba un vacío que sus lágrimas no podían llenar. Un vacío que no sabía que existía en su vida hasta ese momento. Un vacío que quizás si percibía pero que siempre confundía con el otro vacío que había provocado la ausencia de Ranma por tan largos años.

— ¡Tía Nodoka!

La mujer se desmayó en brazos de Kasumi que casi la dejó caer de no ser porque Nabiki reaccionó rápidamente ayudando a socorrerla. Akane se quedó allí como congelada con una mano en los labios y la otra aferrada a su blusa arrugándola como una niña pequeña asustada ante algo que había hecho mal sin poder quitar los ojos de la bizarra escena. No se perdonaría por mucho tiempo el dolor que indirectamente le había causado a la señora Saotome.

.

Los miembros de la familia se encontraban reunidos en torno a la mesa. Soun Tendo se mostró pensativo. Genma para sorpresa de todos pidió quedarse en la habitación al lado de su mujer aún a sabiendas que tendría muchas explicaciones que dar cuando despertara. Akane parecía no menos afectada con el rostro inclinado y las manos juntas sobre la mesa. La otra ausente era Millia que se había ofrecido para llevar a la pequeña Iris a la escuela tan rápido que la pobre no tuvo tiempo de despertar del todo cuando ya estaba vestida y era sacada con los ojos medio cerrados de la casa. Ninguno de ellos quería que la pequeña se contagiara del pesado ambiente que ahora dominaba la casa y el espíritu de todos sus habitantes. Soun observó por largos minutos a su hija menor y como ella jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos.

—No fue tu culpa, Akane.

—Papá, por favor, no me digas eso. Sabes que sí lo fue.

—Tú única responsabilidad fue develar un secreto que nosotros ocultamos. Fue nuestro error en primer lugar todo esto.

— ¿Tú también? —Akane alzó los ojos para ver a su padre con verdadera sorpresa.

Nabiki tampoco pudo dejar de reaccionar ante aquella revelación, pero más se sorprendió de notar que Kasumi seguía sirviendo té a los presentes sin haber mostrado ninguna afectación a las palabras de su padre.

—Supongo que merecen una explicación —Soun se cruzó de brazos y asintió dos veces con la cabeza, costumbre que tenía para realzar la importancia de lo que tendría que decir a continuación, que para pesar de las chicas Tendo no sería algo estúpido o fuera de lugar—. Cómo ustedes ya saben Saotome y yo hemos sido amigos desde los tiempos en que entrenábamos juntos con el maestro. No les debe extrañar entonces que ya casados nuestras familias siguieran siendo amigas y tuviéramos muy buenas relaciones. Vuestra madre y Nodoka eran cercanas, de hecho Nodoka nos ayudó mucho con las tareas de la casa cuando ustedes nacieron.

Las chicas no podían entender del todo bien las palabras de su padre. Si eso era cierto significaba que la tía Nodoka ya conocía la casa y a ellas, pero desde que ella llegó a sus vidas hacia tan poco tiempo buscando a Ranma jamás había demostrado haberlas reconocido o algo por el estilo.

—Papá, ¿por qué entonces la tía Nodoka actuó como si no nos conociera desde el principio? —Nabiki preguntó adelantándose a Akane—. ¿Tiene que ver en algo con este asunto de no recordar a uno de sus hijos?

La menor miró rápidamente a su padre. Ambas esperaron impacientes.

—Bueno, es algo difícil —Soun se limpió la frente húmeda con mucho cuidado.

—Sucedió poco antes de la muerte de mamá —Kasumi habló mientras se sentaba también en la mesa tras haber servido su propia taza de té abrazando la bandeja.

— ¿Kasumi? ¿Tú también?

—Lo recuerdo muy bien. Nabiki debe haberlo olvidado porque era muy pequeña y tú Akane todavía eras un bebé de la edad del pequeño Ranma —Kasumi se veía tan nostálgica que perdió por un momento el brillo natural de sus ojos—. Siento no haberlo dicho antes, pero nunca creí que fuera algo importante. También me extrañó mucho que la tía Nodoka actuara de forma como si no nos conociera cuando ella era tan cariñosa con nosotras en el pasado. Pensé que era una idea mía y que no debía darle importancia, pero…

—Hija, detente, deja que yo lo explique mejor.

—Pero, papá.

—No, tú eras una niña también y debes conocer todos los detalles al igual que tus hermanas. Es mi responsabilidad aclarar esto y nunca debí guardar el secreto por tantos años. Sí, es verdad, nos conocíamos desde mucho antes y poco antes de la muerte de su madre, una noche muy fría Saotome se apareció sin avisar aquí en casa. Se lo veía trastornado y cargaba en sus brazos al pequeño Ranma. Por un momento imaginé que algo malo había sucedido. Ahora ya saben que vuestra madre era especial y poseía un talento que había heredado de su familia.

—Magia —murmuró Akane.

—Sí, magia. También sabía eso pero era nuestro secreto. Kimiko conocía de antemano de la llegada de mi buen amigo y por eso recuerdo lo fría que era esa noche porque esperamos en vela. Yo estaba asustado, Kimiko me dijo solamente que teníamos que esperar y nunca imaginé que sería Saotome ni mucho menos lo que nos contaría aquella noche.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —insistió Nabiki, la única que parecía mantener la calma en ese momento.

—Saotome tenía dos hijos: Ranma era el menor y nació pocas semanas antes que Akane. Recuerdo como nuestras esposas se reían de la coincidencia y cómo organizaron todo juntas —suspiró tratando de recordar la fragancia de la feliz primavera de esos años—. El mayor se llamaba Kapsuo, Kapsuo Saotome. Era mayor que Kasumi, un niño serio y muy maduro para su edad. Creo que de los dos era el más parecido a su madre. Pobre niño, fue una tragedia.

— ¿Falleció?

—Eso, quizás, hubiese sido infinitamente mejor. Siento tener que decirlo, pero es la verdad.

— ¿Qué sucedió con él? —Preguntó Akane. Sabía algo a través de sus sueños pero no toda la historia con claridad.

—Lo que le sucedió a Ranma no fue una coincidencia. Desde que era pequeño ya sabíamos que tendría que marcharse en algún momento a ese otro mundo. Lo siento, mis niñas, lo siento, Akane, por haberlas inmiscuido en nuestras mentiras —Soun comenzó a llorar—. Lo siento.

— ¿Qué mentiras? —Akane palideció sintiéndose atemorizada de preguntar—. ¿El compromiso?

—Fue una excusa para que Ranma se quedara en casa como habíamos planeado.

— ¡Eso no es posible! Y sus planes, y todos esos descabellados intentos porque nos enamoráramos, y la forma en que trataban de juntarnos siempre y presionarnos, ¡no puede ser mentira!

—Akane —Nabiki, más calmada, llegó a una conclusión distinta—, ¿cómo crees que nuestro celoso padre, siempre tan protector, el mismo que echó de casa a varios chicos que me pretendieron cuando entré al primer año de preparatoria podría permitirse el comprometer a una de sus hijas, especialmente a ti que eras la más pequeña, a un completo desconocido?

Akane se sintió golpeada por esa lógica. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la vida que tenía este último par de años que nunca había meditado en el gran cambio obrado en su padre.

—Bueno, yo, no lo sé, quizás…

— ¿Sólo porque el tío Genma era su gran amigo? Confieso que yo misma me siento avergonzada de no haber sospechado algo raro desde el principio. ¿No recuerdas que quiso comprometerlo con cualquiera de nosotras? Cuando insistí en que fueras tú su prometida estaba bromeando pero papá y el tío Genma se lo tomaron tan seriamente que llegó a ser ridículo. ¿Por qué no lo vi venir? —se rascó la cabeza despeinándose, enfadada consigo misma.

—El compromiso fue una farsa —Akane estaba impactada. Sintió de pronto que toda su historia con Ranma se tambaleó como una hoja seca a punto de ser arrastrada por el viento—. No es verdad. ¡No puede ser verdad!

—Akane, por favor, no te asustes —Kasumi se sentó rápidamente a su lado tomándola por los hombros—. No importa como haya comenzado todo, lo que tú tienes con Ranma es auténtico.

Ella respondió moviendo la cabeza, asintió, pero estaba tan dolida que las palabras no pudieron salir de sus labios.

—Pero eso no es lo más importante ahora —Nabiki no quería permitir que se desviaran del tema que más alimentaba su curiosidad—. Papá, ¿qué sucedió con el hijo mayor de la tía Nodoka?

Soun las miró un largo momento, dejó caer los hombros.

—Fue secuestrado. Los hijos de Saotome son especiales, ellos pertenecen a un antiguo linaje de reyes que se remonta a otro mundo. Uno de sus enemigos vino a asesinarlos pero al final resultó que se llevó a Kapsuo y Ranma que se salvó de la tragedia quedó a nuestro cuidado. Genma recibió instrucciones estrictas de aquel misterioso hombre que los protegió. Los viajes de Ranma fueron otra excusa para ocultarlo por largos años, pero regresó a Nerima cuando recibimos nuevas instrucciones de que debíamos dejarlo aquí.

— ¿Instrucciones?

—Tu madre, Nabiki, poseía un estrecho contacto con ese otro mundo. Ese hombre, Freyr, decía ser uno de los dioses de ese mundo y antiguo protector de una antecesora célebre de Kimiko. Ella se encargó de hacerme entender estas extrañas cosas. Sabía de la llegada de Ranma aquella noche, sabía de lo sucedido con Kapsuo. Trató, mientras vivió, de que lleváramos siempre una vida normal a pesar de sus extraños talentos. Mis hijas, siento haberlas inmiscuido en todo esto sin haberles confiado la verdad, me siento muy avergonzado. Soy un fracaso como padre.

—Papá, no diga eso —trató de consolarlo Kasumi.

—Pero era nuestro deber familiar. Tu madre me hizo prometer que nuestra familia siempre protegería a Ranma, que era un deber de su sangre, un legado heredado por generaciones. Era su misión.

— ¿Nuestro misión? —preguntó Akane.

—Kimiko me contó que su linaje es tan antiguo como el de Ranma. Que así como los hijos de Nodoka poseen sangre real, ustedes, mis niñas, pertenecen a una dinastía de guardianes de aquel antiguo rey. Eso fue lo que me dijo vuestra madre y que se encargó de recordarme todos los días hasta el final.

Soun retrocedió un metro levantándose con las manos. Entonces se inclinó realizando una solemne reverencia ante sus hijas.

—Perdónenme. Perdonen a su torpe padre. La verdad es que tenía miedo de que supieran esta verdad. Yo debí confesarles mucho tiempo antes todo esto, pero tenía miedo de que la vida de mis pequeñas niñas cambiara para siempre. Quería que jamás tuvieran que pasar por todo esto ni mucho menos ponerlas en peligro.

—Papá.

—Papá.

—Papá. No tienes que disculparte. Parece que en todo esto eres el más inocente.

— ¿Nabiki?

—Si entendí bien la historia, la culpa es de mamá.

— ¡Nabiki!

— ¿Y qué, dije algo incorrecto? Es la verdad, era el deber que heredamos de ella. Papá es el que menos tiene que ver en este asunto —cruzándose de brazos recuperó la sonrisa irónica que había perdido en un principio—. Vaya, haberlo sabido antes. Teníamos que proteger a Ranma pero parece que durante estos años hicimos todo lo contrario.

—Lo chantajeaste más veces de las que puedo recordar —reaccionó Akane molesta restregándole el pasado a su hermana. Pero Nabiki no se sintió afectada en lo más mínimo.

—Y tú te encargaste de mostrarle todos los usos alternativos del inmobiliario como armas de destrucción masiva. Vaya manera de cumplir con tu rol de guardiana, hermanita.

— ¡Hey!

—Al final la única que creo hizo su trabajo fue Kasumi.

Kasumi sonrió avergonzada.

—Bueno, siempre he querido preparar las mejores comidas desde que Ranma y el tío Genma llegaron a vivir con nosotros.

—Además de atenderlo cuando tú lo noqueabas —agregó Nabiki sarcásticamente—, o de tratar de escucharlo y aconsejarlo cuando lo dejabas solo.

Akane frunció el seño. No podía negar eso y se sintió desplazada por su hermana mayor.

—Akane, lo siento, no fue mi intención.

—No te disculpes, Kasumi. Nabiki tiene razón, hicimos un pésimo trabajo. Mamá debe estar furiosa con nosotras.

Las tres suspiraron.

— ¿Hijas?

—No hables, papá —respondió Akane en un tono escalofriante—. Todavía no te perdono el que nos hayas mentido todo este tiempo.

Soun lloró como un crío y Kasumi a su lado trataba de consolarlo. Nabiki se sonreía y Akane, de brazos cruzados, se mostró indignada tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

.

Nina Dalange, la valquiria, la esperaba en su habitación.

—Parece que la conversación con tu padre fue bastante provechosa, niña.

—No me fastidies.

Akane pasó por su lado ignorándola caminado directo hacia la ventana. Apoyó los brazos y descansó un momento cerrando los ojos sintiendo la agradable caricia del viento.

—Siento tener que devolverte a la realidad, chica, pero hay un tema pendiente.

—Lo sé. ¿No estaré siendo muy egoísta?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Lo que acaba de suceder es grave, quizás se hayan abierto heridas profundas por mi culpa —Akane cerró los ojos y levantó una mano para descansar en ella la mejilla—. Pero no me importa. En lo único que estoy pensando ahora es en ayudar a Ranma.

Nina la observó por un instante. Akane le pareció en ese momento la imagen de la tranquilidad y se sintió perturbada.

—No parece preocuparte mucho que digamos.

—Sí, lo estoy, claro que lo estoy —suspiró aletargada—. Estoy tan aterrada que siento que mi corazón se detendrá en cualquier momento. Es real, es tan real que tengo miedo de mirarlo a la cara. ¿Qué podré decirle cuando lo vea? ¿Y si no lo sabe aún tendré que contárselo yo misma?

—Dime, Akane, ¿todavía crees en la otra parte de tu visión?

—Ranma estará en peligro. Él y "su hermano" —se mostró dubitativa a la hora de tener que nombrar al hijo mayor de la familia Saotome—, se enfrentarán en un duelo a muerte si no hago algo para detenerlos.

—A pesar de eso pareces calmada.

—Ranma todavía se encuentra en esa ciudad divina. Así que todavía hay tiempo para evitar una desgracia. Debes volver y pedirles que no se muevan de ese lugar no importa lo que les suceda.

—Ah, ya veo, así que pretendes interrumpir la línea del destino.

Asintió lentamente. Se sentía satisfecha con saber que ahora le creían, porque de esa manera harían llegar a Ranma su mensaje y evitarían que su visión se cumpliese.

—Ranma no debe abandonar la ciudad. No sé dónde se encontraba al momento de verlo en mis sueños, pero no era el lugar de siempre. Parecía una especie de pueblo o ciudad pequeña en medio de un bosque. Había un lago. Era un sitio hermoso pero inquietante.

Nina Dalange se vio nerviosa.

—Akane, creo que tenemos un pequeño problema con eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —La chica se tensó—. ¿Todavía no me crees?

—No es eso. Ah, ah, bueno, se supone que esto es información confidencial, pero dadas las circunstancias, pues, cómo decirlo, a ver. Mira, no niego que tus habilidades sean sorprendentes, pero, no es seguro que se cumpla, no, ¿no, verdad?

¿Por qué Nina terminó atorándose en un montón de extrañas disculpas que parecían más una desesperada súplica?

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Akane abrió los ojos y giró medio cuerpo para encararla.

—No siempre las visiones de _Seidr_ se cumplen. ¿No, no, verdad, podemos estar de acuerdo en eso? No tendríamos entonces que preocuparnos en demasía.

— ¿Dónde está Ranma?

Akane fue lo suficientemente rápida de pensamiento como para comprender el porqué de los nervios y balbuceos de Nina. La valquiria se rindió y perdiendo toda la autoridad con la que antes parecía querer mandar por sobre todo el mundo actuó como una niña reprendida ante la desesperación de la prometida de Ranma.

—Se encuentra en una misión fuera del cuartel.

— ¿Misión? ¿Fuera del cuartel?

—Lejos de la ciudad, en las tierras exteriores. Un sitio muy distante de la capital —terminó diciendo con la cabeza inclinada.

— ¿Lejos? ¿Qué tan lejos?

—Créeme que es muy, muy lejos, más de lo que te puedo describir.

—No —Akane palideció. Toda la calma que había conseguido recuperar se desparramó a sus pies y ya no supo como su cuerpo podía seguir sosteniendo su demolido espíritu. Reaccionó al instante tomando a la valquiria por los brazos sacudiéndola bruscamente.

— ¿Pero dónde? ¿Dónde está exactamente? ¿Cómo fue que no me dijiste nada? ¿Qué clase de misión es ésa? ¡Hace cuánto tiempo que dejó el cuartel!

— ¿Hace cuánto dices?, eh, pues, supongo que…

— ¡Cuándo! —le ordenó impaciente.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando regresé a reportarme ante la dama Freya? Ellos salieron a los cuatro días siguientes.

— ¡Hace más de una semana!

Akane la soltó y retrocedió tambaleándose. Estiró un brazo y alcanzó el borde de una silla en la que dejó caer el peso de su atolondrado cuerpo. Trató de pensar y llegó a una dolorosa conclusión.

—Quizás, quizás mi visión no fue del futuro.

—Te lo advertí, ¿no?

— ¡Cómo puedes estar allí tan indiferente, se trata de la vida de Ranma!

Nina se estremeció ante el autoritario enojo de Akane. Pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y trató de defenderse con un ligero toque de ironía.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces, ah, chica sabia?

—Pero, pero, está en peligro. Tenemos que hacer algo.

Nina trató de aparentar enojo, pero en realidad demostró duda.

—Pues esperemos a que no sea él quién pierda "ese duelo" que se supone ha de ocurrir. Aunque conociendo lo torpe que es…

La bofetada que le dio Akane la hizo trastabillar. Con la mano en la mejilla enrojecida la miró y sintió tal terror como si se encontrara en la misma presencia de la dama Freya.

—Akane, lo siento…

— ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca jamás vuelvas a insinuar algo así! ¡Me mentiste, me hiciste creer que estaba bien y ahora te burlas de que pueda estar en peligro!

—Sí, lo sé, me disculpo. No era mi intención…

Akane no la quiso escuchar más y abandonó la habitación.

.

5

.

¿Rendirse? ¿Él rendirse? ¿A qué se refería? Él no se estaba dando por vencido, él estaba luchando. Él llevaría la espada ante los dioses y atravesaría el corazón de Odín inflado con la ira de siglos, milenios, del sufrimiento de los mortales. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarlo de esa manera diciendo que se estaba rindiendo? ¿Rindiendo ante qué? ¿El destino? Cómo si tuviera la intención de actuar cual crío inocente para creer en una bondad que durante toda su vida jamás había presenciado. La ley de Asgard se escribía con la sangre de los más débiles. ¿Y Midgard era distinto? Los poderosos se sientan sobre las esperanzas de los más débiles, se alimentan de sus sueños, beben hasta emborracharse de las lágrimas de los que creen que el mundo puede ser un lugar mejor. ¿Cómo demostrarles a los humanos que puede ser mejor si el universo entero funciona con las mismas crueles reglas? ¿Quién impuso esas reglas en primer lugar? Los dioses de Asgard, los forjadores de Midgard, los creadores del dolor y de la desilusión humana. A ellos debía dirigir todos sus esfuerzos, todo su odio y todos los sacrificios.

Pero si estaba tan seguro de sus actos, ¿por qué no podía dejar de darle vueltas en la cabeza? ¡Maldito Ranma y sus estúpidas ideas que lo perturbaban! Pero ya no importaba, ya no importaba nada, porque finalmente había firmado un contrato de venganza con la sangre de su propio hermano. Ya no había regreso atrás, ya no había una vida que recuperar, ni siquiera un alma capaz de alcanzar la redención cuando sus pecados habían crecido hasta sentir la sangre de sus víctimas como una marejada que le llegaba a las rodillas. Pero de todas las muertes esta sería la primera y última que lamentaría más que ninguna. Al asesinarlo también moría parte de su sangre y carne, su linaje, su familia; era la muerte definitiva de Kapsuo Saotome.

Bajó el brazo lentamente. El suelo todavía vibraba por la fuerza del tremendo impacto del hechizo de Avari. Se escuchaba el rodar de rocas y polvo deslizándose como pequeñas vertientes de agua ocultas tras la cortina de humo que cubrió gran parte de la galería. Una pequeña sección como un corte triangular en las tribunas había colapsado sobre la arena y el rey Hersir, sentado en el piso, miraba pasmado como el lugar donde antes se había apoyado para observar había desaparecido convirtiéndose en un abismo justo delante de sus pies.

La brisa comenzó a mecerse de este a oeste, líneas de humo y polvo se formaron en el suelo alrededor del silencioso mortal que lo había perdido todo. La multitud no podía hablar, los Ynglingar sintieron todavía más la muerte del más joven de sus señores hasta que algunos de ellos mojaron las barbas y las mangas con copiosas lágrimas. El día que esperaban como el más alegre se había tornado en luto.

—Se acabó —dijo, sin esperanzas.

Hasta que la luz apareció otra vez en su corazón como un calor que sacudió cada una de sus extremidades. Al principio no pudo saber de dónde provenía aquella sensación que lo turbó hasta el extremo. Esperaba la muerte de su corazón y de todas sus esperanzas, creyó todavía más cruel aquel atisbo de vida en su alma. Pero fue más grande que toda la oscuridad con la que había aprendido a convivir durante todos estos años. Aquella sensación agitó su espíritu y le hizo sentir una vez más aquellos infantiles sentimientos de esperanza y alegría que había enterrado para siempre en lo profundo de su memoria.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Que su corazón volvía a latir, reaccionando con una desconocida y aturdidora alegría que fue mucho más rápida que su cabeza. Cuando finalmente su razón reclamó con un agudo grito, una punzada de dolor lo sacudió hasta lo más profundo de sus pensamientos gritándole hasta que todos sus sentimientos quedaron sordos y esclavos a una única voz que le decía: ¡muévete!

— _¡Luz del alma!_

Avari volvió en sí para arrojarse casi por instinto hacia un costado mientras su mirada todavía mostraba confusión. El rayo de luz dorado impactó en el suelo tras sus pies levantando una columna de humo y una lluvia de rocas y polvo que cayeron por todas partes. Avari se irguió lentamente sintiendo el golpeteo de las piedrecillas sobre su espalda desnuda.

— ¡Vive! —murmuró irritado. Pero no fue decepción lo que mostró su rostro, sino que la fuerza de las airadas palabras fue contradicha por una sonrisa que rápidamente su orgullo se encargó de ocultar muy bien.

Luego la ira fue real pero hacia su propio corazón que en aquel momento lo había traicionado. Comprendió recién que aquella fuerte y cálida presencia era la magia de Ranma comenzando su ataque, pero que él no pudo identificar durante los críticos segundos previos porque su corazón lo había traicionado.

—Vive —repitió.

El odio ahora sincero hacia Ranma porque había revivido en él un sentimiento que creía haber domado hacía muchos años para no padecer mayores sufrimientos y desilusiones: "Esperanza". Antes de tener que lidiar con su propia alma que se rebelaba, como la bestia en un acto de traición mordía la mano del amo que la había domesticado con tanto afán, tendría que tratar con Ranma, otra vez.

Avari levantó los ojos y lo vio en lo alto de uno de los arcos interrumpidos que se asomaban hacia el centro de la arena cruzando los cielos a decenas de metros de altura. La gente de Noatum siguió los ojos del mayor de los descendientes de Yngvi Freyr. Cuando vieron la silueta de Ranma en lo alto del arco de piedra como una más de las esculturas de los antiguos reyes que silentes vigilaban la paz de Noatum.

Ranma de sonrisa arrogante y brazos cruzados actuaba como si ignorara las magulladuras que cruzaban su cuerpo.

— ¿De verdad creíste que moriría tan fácilmente?

—Deja de fanfarronear —murmuró Avari cansado.

"Deja de fanfarronear", dijo también K'Zun Fei con voz que únicamente Ranma pudo escuchar en su mente.

Recién Avari notó que Ranma no poseía la espada y se puso en guardia. ¡Cuánto más se sorprendió cuando se percató de la nube oscura y arremolinada que como espiral giraba sobre los cielos antes siempre tranquilos de Noatum! Para los Ynglingar aquel fenómeno era tan extraño como atemorizante también. Truenos y relámpagos emergieron del sobrenatural fenómeno. Ranma extendió una mano como si diera una orden. Avari arqueó una ceja en señal de impaciencia y a la vez expectación, después de todo consideró en lo más profundo de su ser darle algo de crédito al chico por haber sobrevivido a su primer ataque.

Ranma demoró un eterno segundo en hablar como si paladeara lentamente aquella sensación de poder, nueva para un alma tan joven e ignorante de los engranajes que movían al universo.

— ¡K'Zun Fei!

Ordenó y el suelo se sacudió. Gravilla rodó por las antiguas paredes y columnas de piedra. La gente se quejó aterrada pero nadie quiso dejar aquel lugar porque mezclaron con el miedo el orgullo de presenciar la fuerza de sus señores a quienes consideraban ya iguales a los dioses de Asgard, a los que aprendieron a odiar con tanto encono por las enseñanzas de sus propios antepasados.

Como una herida abierta fue la fisura que apareció en el cielo en medio de las nubes cuando emergió cayendo en picada la gigantesca figura de un dragón dorado, de cuerpo alargado como una serpiente y dos pares de garras. La cabeza de la bestia dio un rápido giro en el aire y se enroscó formando dos círculos entrelazados por encima del amo que lo había convocado.

—El espíritu de un dragón —Avari dejó la guardia tan gratamente sorprendido que olvidó disimularlo. Apretando los dientes hizo un ligero sonido soplando entre ellos mezclado con una sonrisa—. Sorprendente.

— ¡Ríndete, Kapsuo!

Avari lo observó con tal indiferencia que Ranma se molestó.

— ¿Rendirme? ¿Ante un crío? ¿Sólo por esto? No me hagas reír.

Ranma hizo crujir los dientes. A la distancia nadie podía notar el sudor que copiosamente se reunía en la frente del más joven de los hermanos. Esperaba sorprenderlo, asustarlo, hacerlo desistir. ¿A quién engañaba? Ese idiota era su hermano, de seguro compartían el mismo terco orgullo. Tendría que obligarlo a rendirse antes de que terminara matándolo, o que se agotaran las pocas fuerzas que ya comenzaban a flaquear y muriera en su lugar.

—Maldición, ¿por qué no te rindes? —susurró entre dientes.

— ¿Podrías tú? —susurró igualmente como una respuesta aunque en la realidad ninguno pudo escuchar lo que el otro murmuraba.

—Te lo advertí. No será mi culpa si sales lastimado. ¡K'Zun Fei!

— ¡Sí, amo!

La voz del dragón estremeció los corazones de los Ynglingar. Ya con presenciar el espectacular cuerpo de la bestia sagrada habían visto más que en todos los cuentos que les contaban los antiguos. El dragón retrocedió el cuerpo y sus fauces resplandecieron llenándose de un fuego sagrado de un dorado tan intenso como el sol. Avari se puso en guardia cruzando la espada por delante de su cuerpo. Tenía que reconocerlo, luchar contra el inepto de Ranma era una cosa, desafiar a un dragón otra muy distinta, pero en el fondo no sentía temor, sino que emoción y desafío. Era la primera vez que se sentía motivado a luchar para probarse a sí mismo.

—Derrotar a los Aesirs —se dijo, cuando concluyó que un dragón no debía de ser más que un pequeño obstáculo en su gran destino—. Ven, ven a mí.

K'Zun Fei no lo hizo esperar y escupió una ráfaga de llamas doradas como un torrente enfurecido. Kapsuo podría haber corrido, haber tratado de evitarlas, pero con porfía se mantuvo en su lugar y levantó la espada invocando el más poderoso y desesperados de sus hechizos de escudo. Las llamas cayeron sobre él envolviéndolo por completo, las que se esparcieron por toda la arena, fundieron en una fracción de segundo la nieve y chocaron contra las lejanas paredes alzándose por encima de los bordes como un muro de fuego. Hersir cayó otra vez sobre sentado al retroceder por instinto sintiendo el fuego quemarle un poco la barba.

El silencio volvió a imperar en la ciudad de Noatum. Ranma observó el campo de batalla ahora convertido en un sitio oscuro y humeante de cenizas. Algunas paredes colapsaron por la fuerza del ataque y cayeron como pilas de escombros achicando el perímetro de la arena. El humo dibujaba curiosas formas por todo el lugar.

— ¿Amo? —lo llamó su dragón con una voz poderosa.

—No, no puede ser.

Desafiando el peligro se dejó caer desde las alturas en un clavado suicida. A mitad de camino lo interceptó el largo cuerpo del dragón que dibujó figuras en el cielo. Desde el lomo de K'Zun Fei tras uno de sus rápidos giros saltó otra vez para alcanzar el suelo. De pie en el centro de la silenciosa arena miró con las manos empuñadas hacia todas direcciones. No había rastro del asesino de reyes. Ranma inclinó la cabeza, confundido se mordió los labios.

— ¡Ese imbécil…!

El cuerpo del dragón se volvió blanco como la espuma de mar y se deshizo en una lluvia de partículas que cayeron por toda la arena. Del centro de la luz apareció la katana, cayó dando elegantes giros hasta clavarse a un costado de Ranma.

—K'Zun Fei, espera, todavía no…

"No juegues a hacerte el duro, mocoso. Ya no puedes soportar por más tiempo el mantener mi forma original. Es suficiente o morirás."

Mal momento escogió. Porque Ranma giró rápidamente cuando escuchó las grandes piedras de uno de los derruidos muros moverse con fuerza y caer levantando las cenizas. Avari emergió de la oscuridad cubierto de heridas con el rostro amoratado y el labio sangrando. Con rabia terminó de empujar un segundo bloque azotándolo contra el suelo, dio un largo paso y cayó sobre el suelo. Sostenía con una mano la espada Gram que todavía humeaba tras haber recibido el poderoso ataque que aunque consiguió detener el daño lo terminó empujando como la corriente de un río y lo enterró vivo a los pies de la pared.

—Vives. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —dijo ya más relajado el joven de Nerima.

Avari no contesto. La ira de sus ojos quemaba más que las llamas del dragón. Se limpió el labio con el antebrazo y miró la mancha que dejó sobre la piel. Entonces rió. La risa de Avari fue escalofriante y estridente, con la mano sobre el rostro se dobló hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante sin poder contener la risa. Ranma se quedó perplejo pensando que había enloquecido. Avari alzó la espada Gram en alto. Ranma movió los ojos mirando la katana clavada a su costado y rápidamente la cogió empuñándola en una postura defensiva.

— ¡Dioses! —Exclamó Hersir otra vez colgado del borde del borde del balcón—. ¿Acaso estos niños no piensan detenerse?

La Gram vibró, cuando la volvió a girar en el aire el acero cantó una lúgubre melodía. Apoyó el inicio de la hoja sobre su antebrazo. Miró a Ranma. La sonrisa que tenía ahora enfrío la confianza del joven.

—Espera, ¡espera!, ¿qué planeas, acaso quieres suicidarte?

—Pronto rogarás que lo hubiera hecho.

Movió la espada, el acero silbó, una línea carmesí se formó en diagonal a la mitad del antebrazo y la sangre cayó copiosamente sobre la arena. Avari colocó la espada debajo del brazo y la sangre lentamente comenzó a bañar la oscura hoja. El acero emitió una energía tan fría que borró todo rastro de las llamas del dragón.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

—_Acepta el sacrificio. Devora mi sangre. Alimenta tu ira con la fuerza de tu amo y señor._

Enterró la espada de hoja teñida de sangre en el suelo y retrocedió rápidamente. Con el brazo alzado apuntando hacia su espada continuó con el extraño ritual.

—_Oscurece los cielos. Atormenta a los creadores. Devora las almas inmortales. ¡Qué todos ellos claudiquen y que las lágrimas de mis enemigos sean menores únicamente a la sangre de sus cuerpos inertes!_

Un círculo rúnico de intenso color carmesí apareció en el suelo rodeando a la espada. Se extendió rápidamente cubriendo una gran área que Ranma evitó retrocediendo rápidamente temiendo cualquier cosa que pudiera provenir de esa espada.

— ¿K'Zun Fei?

"No me preguntes. ¡Esa maldita espada es más antigua que mi propia existencia! Sólo tengo rumores de la ejecutora de dioses."

—Cualquier cosa me serviría —la luz del círculo mágico creció hasta convertirse en una columna que creció hasta el cielo y lo oscureció como si el día se hubiese tornado en noche y los Ynglingar gimieron aterrados—. ¡Lo que sea!

—_Yo, Avari, heredero de las artes oscuras de Utgard, sello con mis sangre el pacto prohibido por los reyes del universo. ¡Almas de los condenados, los mil que duermen sin descanso, ordeno que se alcen en rencor hacia la creación que los ha abandonado!_

La tierra tembló.

"¿Los mil, dijo los mil condenados? Por los malditos creadores de Asgard, muchacho, detenlo ahora, no le permitas terminar."

—Pero…

"¡Muévete!"

Ranma no esperó una invitación. Con determinación entró en la columna de luz rojiza y cruzó la distancia que lo separaba de Avari con la katana temblándole en la mano ya debilitada. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. La luz rojiza se intensificó hasta cegarlo y pronto todo su ímpetu cesó cruzando los brazos en un instintivo movimiento de defensa. Pronto hubo silencio. Ranma abrió un ojo, luego ambos. Nada había sucedido. Un extraño vapor frío como las puertas de Nilfhel recorría la tierra llegándole a las rodillas. Ranma no sabía que esperar.

—Dime que no es tan malo —susurró estando tan atento a lo que lo rodeaba que ya bordeaba en la paranoia.

El cielo oscureció con más nubes grises y el frío vapor como niebla lo envolvió completamente hasta dificultar la visibilidad. Entonces lo divisó, como una silueta oscura en un principio para luego presentarse ante él con completa osadía. Avari se mostró tan silencioso y con la mirada vacía y endurecida de tal manera que causó un escalofrío en el cuerpo del joven Ranma. Le recordó inmediatamente a aquel Avari que enfrentó en Alvheim y entonces comprendió la gran diferencia y cambio que había con el Avari que luchó en un principio. A ese sujeto ya no lo podía llamar Kapsuo.

"Sangre y espadas oscuras son una mala combinación, Ranma."

—Y ahora me lo dices.

"Por nada, mocoso malagradecido."

Ranma giró la katana adoptando una postura distinta, más ofensiva. Avari lo esperó apretando los dedos de las manos empuñadas que colgaban a los costados de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué planeas hacer?"

—Acabar con esto.

"¡Ranma, espera!"

No lo escuchó y embistió contra su hermano. Con la katana a un costado del cuerpo dispuesto a atravesar el cuerpo de Avari. El suelo otra vez escarchado crujió furioso bajo las botas de Ranma. El vapor formó líneas en torno a su cuerpo, el frío dolió en los brazos desnudos. Ranma sólo pensaba en su objetivo. Aquellos segundos se le hicieron eternos, esperaba una reacción, algún movimiento defensivo y su ímpetu se transformó en duda cuando no percibió ninguna agresividad de su rival. A aquella velocidad de pensamiento que únicamente un guerrero como ellos podían permitirse consiguió percatarse de que algo no andaba del todo bien.

"¡Amo, la espada, él no porta su espada!"

Las palabras de K'Zun Fei fue la campanada que terminó por alimentar todas sus sospechas y sentir el irremediable y amargo sabor del peligro.

"¡Detente ahora! ¡Cuidado!"

Dos metros, únicamente dos metros separaban su insegura katana del indefenso cuerpo de Avari. A dos metros de terminar con esa trágica batalla entre hermanos detuvo toda la fuerza del destino que lo empujaba con un arriesgado movimiento de pies. Cargó el talón contra el suelo levantando una hilera de polvo justo a tiempo para evitar la trampa de la hambrienta muerte.

— _¡Marea de sangre!_

Aquella voz ronca que apenas consiguió oír en aquel instante en que se detuvo ante un Avari que le devolvió la mirada con extrema sorpresa ante la repentina acción fue acompañada por una poderosa ráfaga de energía. Un destello que rasgó el suelo y con la altura de un muro y la fuerza de un tren en embestida se cruzó entre ambos hermanos. Ranma sintió el calor de aquel ataque rozar su cuerpo. Avari no se movió, siquiera pestaño, del otro lado de la mágica descarga carmesí. Ranma cayó tras retroceder tan abruptamente cubriéndose con los brazos de la fuerte ventisca que siguió al ataque mágico. Maldijo para sí, debía haber supuesto que se trataba de una trampa. Miró otra vez a Kapsuo que lo esperaba en la misma posición y trató de pensar en cómo había hecho para atacarlo sin siquiera moverse.

—No fue él. Entonces…

Al mirar hacia su costado divisó una difusa silueta tras la sobrenatural neblina y volvió a escuchar aquella ronca voz. Estaba preparado. El mismo ataque, la misma magia con forma de una cuchilla cortante y amplia que apareció ahora en un difícil ángulo inclinado contra el piso rasgando con uno de sus extremos la tierra. Ranma se impulsó y girando sobre sí mismo consiguió pasar por encima de aquel ataque que quemó su piel ante la sola cercanía. El ataque mágico impactó contra el muro contrario de la arena escuchándose un estruendoso estallido.

Tras el ataque apareció el dueño de tan asesinas intenciones. Era un poderoso guerrero tan alto como el más fornido de los Dragones Rojos, vistiendo una armadura negra, dorada y roja que hacía increíble que pudiera moverse con tanta rapidez. Su rostro estaba oculto tras la oscuridad de un casco con forma de cabeza de dragón. Empuñaba con orgullo a la portentosa espada Gram que se veía algo pequeña en manos de tan grande guerrero. Tan de improviso apareció que alcanzó a dar un largo salto antes de que Ranma pudiera siquiera reaccionar viéndolo caer sobre él.

"¡Esquívalo!"

Más por obedecer a su dragón que a sus congelados reflejos consiguió girar por el suelo evitando el golpe de la espada Gram. Se irguió rápidamente y no alcanzó a adoptar una correcta defensa cuando ya recibió los primeros dos embistes de la espada. Tanta furia como la de un animal salvaje era la de ese guerrero que con gran fuerza atacaba una y otra vez al desesperado Ranma que únicamente conseguía defenderse. El último impacto fue detenido por la espada de Ranma sobre su cabeza. El suelo se agrietó en torno a las botas del chico. Ranma vio esto con un rápido movimiento de sus ojos antes de volver al guerrero que tenía al frente.

— ¿Quién eres?

Se escuchó una risa oscura y orgullosa.

—Muchacho, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que demuestra tu paupérrima apariencia. De verdad compartes la sangre de mi amo.

— ¿Tu…? ¡Kapsuo!

Cuando giró la cabeza en aquella comprometedora posición vio que Avari seguía observándolo con los brazos caídos y una frialdad que hacía imposible adivinar sus pensamientos.

— ¡Kapsuo, maldito cobarde, acaso piensas enviar a fantasmas a pelear en tu lugar!

—Invocaste a un dragón.

Una vena sobresalió en la frente del furioso Ranma, pero no pudo rebatirlo porque tenía razón. Sintió que el peso sobre sus brazos aumentó y los pies comenzaron a hundirse lentamente en el suelo.

—Lo siento, niño, eres un gran combatiente. Pero mi deber es destruirte en nombre de mi amo.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Sigurd, último rey de los maldecidos Nibelungos, ahora uno de los desgraciados mil.

— ¿Los mil? ¡No, no, eso no tiene importancia en este momento!

Ranma gruñó y sorprendiendo a Sigurd consiguió girar la katana llevando el peso de la Gram hacia uno de los costados estrellándose la punta contra el piso. En el mismo movimiento Ranma golpeó con el codo el rostro del inclinado guerrero. Sigurd jamás habría podido creer que el brazo desnudo de aquel enclenque muchacho fuera capaz de enviar su pesado cuerpo al suelo y sentirse tan noqueado como si una maza le hubiera mellado el casco. Sacudió la cabeza y su casco cayó. El rostro duro y rectangular del guerrero fue revelado, los ojos blancos y chispeantes y la cabellera emblanquecida revelaron a un hombre maduro y de aspecto espectral. Sacudió otra vez la cabeza, el golpe fue más fuerte de lo previsto y se frotó con una mano el rostro. Alcanzó la empuñadura de la Gram que había caído a su costado y se irguió. Notó entonces que durante todo ese tiempo Ranma lo esperó paciente sin bajar la guardia. Era un muchacho interesante, estúpido, pero interesante. No se sintió humillado ante tal imprevisto ataque porque sabía que ese niño era hermano de su señor. Ya había subestimado una vez a un hijo de los Vanir, no cometería ese error dos veces. Miró de reojo a su amo y señor, Avari no mostró disgusto ni tampoco impaciencia. Sonrió. Sabía que la prueba no era para él y que en ese momento su espíritu no era más que una herramienta de medición.

—Nada mal, niño Vanir.

—No me llames así. Soy un mortal y tengo nombre; es Ranma Saotome. No tengo nada que ver con los dioses y sus problemas.

—Oh… ¡Oh! Cada segundo me causas mayores sorpresas, niño. Jamás esperé encontrar mortal capaz de negarse al poder que le están ofreciendo —dijo mirando de reojo a su amo Avari, el cuál sí se mostró molesto esta vez sintiéndose atacado por la solapada crítica de su "leal" esclavo—. Me caes bien, así que no te tomes personal lo que tengo que hacer… ¿Eh?

Sigurd no vio cuando Ranma se deslizó rápidamente dando un giro por su costado. Sus palabras fueron atrapadas a la mitad cuando el joven de Nerima había dado un pequeño brinco, realizó medio giro en el aire y conectó una patada en la cabeza del guerrero. El rostro del espectro se desfiguró por el repentino dolor y fuerza, se sostuvo sobre las piernas como columnas de piedra pero el cuerpo se inclinó peligrosamente al haber absorbido tal impacto. El guerrero quiso contraatacar, pero apenas alzó la espada, ésta volvió a caer de punta al suelo. Aturdido el cuerpo del gran gigante no respondió a sus propias órdenes y se tambaleó peligrosamente. Cayó sobre una de sus rodillas tratando de sostenerse de la espada y sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Todo lo que pudo ver era la silueta de Ranma prado ante él con sublime orgullo.

Ranma lo ignoró y giró para enfrentarse a su silencioso hermano.

—Deja ya estos estúpidos juegos y pelea conmigo.

— ¿Pelear? ¿Qué te impide atacarme ahora?

— ¡Toma tu espada de una buena vez!

Avari lo observó silenciosamente.

— ¿No me atacas porque no empuño ninguna arma? Eres extraño. Tratas de mostrar honor cuando nuestros enemigos, los dioses, no tendrían piedad alguna con las almas de los mortales.

—Ya te dije que no me interesa una guerra contra los dioses.

— ¿Con qué propósito insistes en desafiarme? Vete a tu mundo y deja aquí a los condenados por el destino. Esto ya no te concierne.

—No podría hacer eso. Me di cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta. Todo este tiempo sólo pensaba en mis propios problemas —Ranma suspiró lentamente—. Quería escapar, correr a alguna parte donde el "famoso destino" no pudiera encontrarme. Pero… —guardó silencio, inclinó el rostro, estaba siendo demasiado doloroso enfrentar la verdad más que todos los golpes que ya había recibido—. Dime, Kapsuo —ante la sola mención de su antiguo nombre Avari se tensó—, ¿de verdad quieres llevar a esta gente a una guerra?

Ranma recordó las pocas horas que habían vivido allí en Noatum y le fueron más que suficientes para darse cuenta de que era un mundo pacífico en los extremos del universo. Quizás el único lugar que gozaba de la ansiada paz en el mundo de los dioses de Asgard. Recordó a las mujeres lavando la ropa en la fuente del castillo, a los niños correr y jugar con espadas de madera, los campesinos cuidando de los animales domésticos, los soldados que guardaban la ciudad con total negligencia al no tener nunca una auténtica amenaza contra la que enfrentarse.

—Trato de ponerme en tu lugar.

—Jamás podrías, no seas arrogante.

— ¡Dije que estoy tratando, idiota! Y sí, sé que debes sentir un odio que yo no puedo comprender.

—Las palabras no bastan para acallar mi sed de venganza.

— ¡Pero vas a arrastrar a toda esta gente contigo!

Avari no respondió. Ranma buscó sus ojos y volvió a encontrarse con aquel dubitativo Kapsuo de un principio.

—Esta gente no tiene la culpa.

—Nosotros tampoco.

—Lo sé, claro que lo sé, maldición.

—No comprendes nada de lo que está sucediendo. Tu pobre ignorancia no te deja entender que la guerra llegará a los mortales intervengas o no. No se trata solamente de venganza.

Sorprendido Ranma reaccionó lleno de dudas.

— ¿Hay algo más? Un momento, ¿entonces destruir a los dioses no es todo lo que quieres? ¿Qué está sucediendo en realidad?

Avari sonrió con tristeza.

—Es mejor que jamás llegues a enterarte. Tu pequeña mente sería incapaz de asimilar la compleja red de fuerzas que luchan por el control de un universo al que arrastrarán a la ruina. No todo se trata de los males que ha causado Loki y sus malditos Aesirs, sino de lo que ha de acontecer.

— ¿Acontecer qué? ¿Qué cosa?... ¡Demonios, habla de una buena vez!

—El final de todo.

El mayor de los hermanos miró hacia las tribunas y recorrió lentamente con los ojos los casi indistinguibles rostros de la gente de Noatum.

—Ocultarse no servirá de nada —insistió.

—Pero un derramamiento de sangre sí, ¿es eso lo que crees?

Reaccionó molesto ante la ingenua insistencia de Ranma.

— ¿Tienes una mejor idea?

—Protegeré a esta gente, a todos los que sean necesarios. Pero no voy a usarlos como un arma.

— ¡Insensato!

— ¡Imbécil!

— ¡Crío arrogante!

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que ser un asesino.

Avari gruñó mostrando los dientes. Llevó una mano al rostro para conseguir controlar sus desbocados sentimientos. Ranma, Ranma, Ranma; ese sólo nombre lo desquiciaba tanto que ni siquiera el recuerdo de Loki podría causarle tanto furor. ¿Cómo podía seguir pensando con tanta inocencia después de haber conocido los horrores de Asgard? ¿Era en realidad un idiota o simplemente no había sufrido aún lo suficiente para entender?

Ranma tenía una esperanza, en el fondo de su corazón, una ilusión alimentada por todas las veces en que recordaba a Akane instándolo a hacer lo correcto. Quizás Kapsuo no se encontraba más allá de todo intento de redención, quizás, muy en el fondo, aquél enojo, aquella duda eran señales de que en el fondo del alma de su supuesto hermano mayor había todavía algo de entereza y culpa por sus propios actos. Estaba casi seguro que el Avari que enfrentó en Alvheim ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en cruzar afiladas palabras con él. Pero este Avari era distinto, las visiones en casa de Leshy también debieron haberlo afectado. Él era Kapsuo, y lo haría entender aunque tuviera que hacerlo a golpes. ¡A golpes, sí, eso era! Así es como los Saotome resolvían todos sus problemas; porque después de todo Kapsuo también era un Saotome, ¿no?

Sonrió. Levantó la espada. La sombra de Sigurd apareció tras él. Los aceros chocaron y un golpe levantó la tierra y nieve. Cuando Avari observó lo sucedido se encontró con el orgulloso Sigurd girando hacia uno de los muros y Ranma ante él empuñando también su espada Gram. Tuvo deseos de destruir a Sigurd por su ineptitud, pero luego recordó que el gran guerrero era mucho más hábil y fuerte de lo que había demostrado durante ese encuentro. ¿Acaso se estaba comportando con mayor debilidad ante Ranma de manera intencional? ¿Él muy mal nacido lo estaba traicionando? Pero ya no era tiempo para pensar porque ante él Ranma lo amenazaba con ambas espadas. Lo que vino después no se lo esperaba.

La Gram giró por el aire arrojada sin dudas por la mano firme de Ranma. Giró hasta clavarse en el suelo delante de sus pies. Miró a Ranma sin entender qué estaba haciendo.

— ¡Toma tu espada y pelea!

Avari miró al caído Sigurd a la distancia y percibió que fingía encontrarse aturdido. Así que de eso se trataba, el antiguo campeón poseía un honor ciego y sabía que este combate se definiría en un duelo entre hermanos en el que no iba a intervenir. Qué mal le había servido cuando justamente lo que quería evitar era tener que encargarse personalmente de Ranma. Sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando se percató de sus propios pensamientos, ¿era verdad que no quería lastimarlo? ¿Tanto dolor le causó la primera vez que lo creyó muerto por su propia mano? ¿Cómo podría ahora mantener una batalla en la que no estaba seguro de su propio actuar? Lo invadía la incertidumbre, necesitaba tiempo, pero Ranma lo estaba presionando. Rápidamente repasó los más de diez puntos donde el cuerpo de Ranma acusaba horrorosas entradas en su defensa, eligió tres donde podría atacar mortalmente antes de que su hermano menor pudiese darse cuenta y darle así una rápida y piadosa muerte. Sí, eso haría, rápido, sería muy rápido. Dio un torpe paso hacia adelante, se miró los pies, ¿por qué no se movían? ¿También su propio cuerpo lo estaba traicionando?

Ranma no vio nada de esto, ni siquiera intentó adivinar cuales eran los pensamientos de Avari. Todo lo que hizo fue embestir ciegamente confiando en su instinto. Adelante, atacar, sin detenerse; esa actitud le había servido siempre en el pasado y no tenía porque ser distinto ahora. Corrió al encuentro de su hermano, esta vez no habría un Sigurd que se interpusiera, todo se definiría entre ellos. No creyó que la quietud de Avari fuera real sino que esperaba algún otro truco hábil de su hermano. Dio un salto, ya no había vuelta atrás, cayó con la katana cortando el aire. Avari no se defendió.

El grito de dolor fue de Ranma.

Algo había zumbado en el aire tan rápido y fuerte que sólo lo percibió después del intenso dolor que sacudió sus manos. Una flecha de plata salida de la neblina había impactado justo en la empuñadura sobre sus manos rasgando parte la piel tras el pulgar. Una segunda flecha tan rápida como una gota de lluvia tras otra había chocado contra el centro del acero. Ambos golpes sacudieron con violenta fuerza sus brazos y la katana voló lejos de sus manos. Cayó girando a los pies de un quieto Avari y miró por instinto su katana rodar a varios metros de distancia. Miró en la dirección opuesta. La neblina se retiró en parte por la fuerza que rodeó a aquellas dos flechas disparadas casi al unísono. La vio entonces, la imagen más triste y hermosa que quedaría grabada en su mente por mucho tiempo dada la trágica influencia de aquel momento.

Era una mujer joven vistiendo las armaduras de una virgen guerrera valquiria. La armadura protegía parte del cuerpo, una larga falda caía hasta cubrirle los pies y dos pesados cinturones la cruzaban bajo la cintura. Llevaba una tiara en la cabeza de la que colgaban pequeñas piedras de ámbar. El cabello de la mujer era gris y opaco largo como un velo. Lo más inquietante no era la firmeza con la que había disparado ni el arco cuya cuerda todavía temblaba entre los delicados y largos dedos, sino la palidez casi cadavérica de la piel de la joven que parecía reflejar la luz de la fría mañana. El rostro tan triste como un poema antiguo de esos inconclusos. Los labios ligeramente sonrosados que parecían a veces reflejar tonos violáceos como la curva de los ojos. Si la nostalgia y la pena tuvieran una deidad que los representara sería aquella joven valquiria, la que no demostró sentimiento distinto a aquella profunda tristeza que se desprendía en cada uno de sus lentos e hipnóticos movimientos.

—No permitiré que oses lastimar a nuestro señor.

— ¿Tú…? —Ranma no tuvo tiempo de formular la pregunta porque recordó que se encontraba de bruces a los pies de su peligroso hermano mayor. Estiró los brazos y retrocedió de un rápido salto para evitar la segura muerte, que no llegó. Avari finalmente no había reaccionado en absoluto y seguía observando la situación como ausente. ¿Estaría pensando todavía? Una nueva flecha dio en el suelo a centímetros del pie de Ranma. El joven quiso correr hacia su katana pero otra flecha dio en la espada con tal maestría que la hizo rebotar y alejarse otro par de metros. Ranma se sintió como si estuviera siendo amenazado por un arma de fuego. Giró lentamente para enfrentar a la dama gris que lo tenía bajo la atenta mira de la punta de la flecha que ya tenía tensada en su gran arco.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó finalmente con calma, sabiendo que la situación nuevamente se había complicado.

—Brynhildr —respondió la valquiria con voz quebrada como si las lágrimas fueran siempre parte de ella—, una de los mil.

.

6

.

El dojo se escuchaba tan silencioso como cada día en aquella angustiante realidad. Incluso ella había perdido el gusto por las prácticas matutinas. Jamás había sentido tanto el vacío de aquel lugar desde la obligada separación. Nadie venía a desafiarlo ya, tampoco a acosarlo o fastidiarlo. Tampoco se preocupaban de molestarla a ella como si con él se hubiera ido parte de su propia alma y nadie pudiera ahora verla.

— ¿Akane?

—No quiero hablar con nadie, Millia.

—Lo siento, pero la dama Nina quiere…

— ¡Menos con ella! —respondió bruscamente causando que Millia brincara y se encogiera de hombros asustada. No le podía perdonar a la valquiria que guardara silencio sobre la situación de Ranma. Si lo hubiese sabido antes habría tenido mayor seguridad en sus visiones y algo podría haber hecho, pero ahora era imposible. ¿Y si ella viajaba a Asgard? ¿Y si lo buscaba a lo largo y ancho de toda esa misteriosa tierra? Recordó las exageradas pero no menos reales historias de Rashell sobre las aventuras que habían vivido Ranma y sus amigos en Asgard. Pensó en monstruos enormes con grandes hachas, gigantes tan altos como un roble, demonios de armaduras negras y cascos oscuros como la noche y sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban ante tan infantil idea. Ni siquiera podía llegar al otro mundo, no era como tomar su equipaje y salir tras Ranma a alguna montaña o bosque cercano, ¡se trataba de otro mundo!

—Akane.

—Dije que no quiero.

—Ella quiere disculparse.

—Es demasiado tarde.

—Dice que tenía órdenes de no hablar.

—No es mi problema. Bueno, sí, lo es, porque por su culpa Ranma puede estar en peligro ahora.

—Akane, no seas injusta —Millia se atrevió a cruzar el umbral de la entrada del dojo. Dio suaves pasos hasta quedar detrás de Akane que sentada en el piso insistía en darle la espalda abrazando sus propias piernas. Suspiró enternecida, su amiga mortal le parecía en ese instante como una niña con un berrinche y sintió lástima—. ¿De verdad crees que saberlo habría cambiado las cosas?

—Eso… no lo sé.

— ¿Piensas que una visión habría detenido a Ranma de hacer lo correcto?

— ¿Sabes entonces a dónde fue y qué está haciendo? —Akane levantó la cabeza para enfrentar a Millia que inclinada con las manos en la espalda estaba casi sobre ella.

—No. ¿Pero dudarías de que él se arriesgara a viajar a un lugar peligroso si no existiera una buena razón de por medio?

Para Millia la imagen de Ranma seguía siendo la de un desafortunado héroe como los de las leyendas, que no escogían el lugar ni la hora en que eran alcanzados por un caótico destino pero que valerosamente se enfrentaban a él. En cambio Akane que lo conocía mejor tenía una visión más acertada sobre su prometido.

—Ese idiota ni siquiera debió tener idea en lo que se estaba metiendo —respondió algo taimada. Ahora quería sentirse enojada con Ranma porque él tenía la culpa de ponerse a sí mismo en peligro sin pensar en todos los que sufrirían si algo malo le llegara a pasar.

Millia se mostró confundida. Luego sonrió.

—Tienes toda la razón.

Dio un paso, recogió elegantemente la larga falda con una mano y se sentó al lado de Akane imitando su postura. Ambas guardaron un largo silencio.

—La dama Nina se siente realmente arrepentida. Puede que no lo reconozca muy bien, pero tiene un corazón noble y se siente mortificada por esta situación.

—Lo tiene bien merecido.

—La culpa es como un puñal muy afilado —dijo sorprendiendo y llamando la atención de Akane que la observó hablar, mientras que ella lo hacía con voz pausada y solemne con los ojos perdidos en la pared—, sí, muy afilado, que se presiona lentamente contra el pecho y lo atraviesa hasta que el dolor nos puede quitar la respiración. Cuando las personas que nos conocen nos siguen acusando es como si tomaran ese puñal con sus manos y siguieran presionándolo lastimándonos cada vez más.

—Yo… no lo había pensado de esa forma.

—La culpa por sí misma ya es un terrible castigo. Agregarle más sería un acto de crueldad.

—Ah, lo siento. Ahora creo que soy yo la que debería pedir disculpas.

Millia asintió.

—La dama Nina puede que se comporte como una amiga, pero no deja de ser una santa valquiria al servicio de los señores de Asgard. Tiene incluso menos libertad que yo, una simple sirvienta de los dioses. Ella es muy seria con todo lo que hace y no puede traicionar el secreto que le impuso la dama Freya como si se tratara de un simple secreto entre amigas. Tienes que tratar de ponerte en su lugar.

—Ya basta. Ahora soy yo la que se siente culpable —se tomó la cabeza con una mano frustrada—. No tiene sentido seguir deprimiéndome aquí.

—Bien dicho.

—Vamos a hablar con ella. Algo se nos ocurrirá después.

— ¿Algo como viajar a Asgard y buscar a Ranma personalmente para protegerlo?

Akane se sonrojó. Se sintió avergonzada al creer que Millia podría haber leído sus pensamientos y de lo infantil que resultaba aquel plan.

—Eso es algo que se puede solucionar fácilmente —dijo Nina asustándolas. La valquiria se encontraba en la entrada del dojo cargando un gran baúl sorprendentemente sobre el hombro como si no pesara en absoluto.

.

El baúl abierto descansaba en un rincón del dojo. Las chicas sentadas sobre las piernas observaban el cúmulo de libros, cristales y extraños artilugios de plata y bronce similares a los astrolabios de los antiguos marinos. Había también un conjunto de esferas contenidas en aros de oro semejante a un modelo planetario pero que no coincidía en lo más mínimo con la forma en que los humanos comprendían el universo. Había algunas telas de seda tiradas por doquiera en las que había venido envuelto originalmente el extraño equipo y tiza de un material particularmente brillante como la cola de una estrella fugaz. Un viejo pergamino estiraron entre las tres teniendo que afirmarlo con las manos para que nos e volviera a plegar. Había un complejo bosquejo de un círculo mágico con a lo menos cien frases escritas en un rúnico tan antiguo como los pilares del palacio de Odín.

—Dama Nina, ¿cómo en la creación usted tiene algo así?

La valquiria sonrió enrojeciendo de orgullo.

—La dama Freya me encargó personalmente estas reliquias, son parte de su colección privada.

—Pero esto es muy valioso. No puedo creer que lo tuviéramos todo el tiempo para colocar los floreros en la habitación. Además la sola existencia de estos artículos en Midgard significaría un grave delito.

—Deja de actuar como una cría asustada. Si la dama Freya dijo que está bien, entonces lo está, y punto.

— ¿Alguna de ustedes dos me podría explicar qué es toda esta pila de antigüedades?

— ¡No son simples antigüedades!

Akane retrocedió asustada.

—Lo que la dama Nina trata de decir y con toda razón es que estas son herramientas que antiguamente los dioses utilizaron para trazar las primeras cartas dimensionales.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Son mapas que indican cómo y dónde abrir portales para cruzar los distintos planos de la creación. Ahora los dioses dominan esta ciencia y no necesitan de ellos, pueden crear reliquias que hacen todo el trabajo sin mayor conocimiento sobre los distintos planos de la existencia, pero siguen siendo la base de su sabiduría.

—Casi estoy entendiendo.

—Veamos, esto sería algo así… como… como… ¡lo tengo! Son como los problemas de matemáticas. Existen las propiedades que nos permiten resolver cualquier problema y también las máquinas electrónicas que nos ahorran los cálculos. Las reliquias actuales para abrir portales serían como las calculadoras que todos saben utilizar pero únicamente los dioses conocen como funcionan. En cambio esto sería como un libro de propiedades que nos permitirían realizar manualmente cualquier portal a cualquier sitio.

—Sorprendente —murmuró Akane.

—Sorprendente ejemplo —repitió Nina que incluso ella pudo entenderlo mejor gracias a esa simple metáfora.

Millia sonrió complacida.

— ¿Y por qué sería un delito?

Millia y Nina se miraron entre sí. Esta última le respondió lentamente y bajando un poco la voz.

—Una vez que los primeros Aesirs comprendieron las bases de la magia de la creación, dispusieron que ese poderoso conocimiento quedaría únicamente en ellos. Todo lo que tenga que ver con su estudio como estos antiguos instrumentos están prohibidos bajo pena capital.

— ¿Pena capital?

—La muerte.

—Oh —Akane sintió un escalofrío—. Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué la dama Freya te enviaría con algo tan peligroso? ¿Acaso ella no es una diosa también?

—No entiendes la difícil posición política en la que se encuentra nuestra señora, la misma que heredó de su hermano nuestro señor Lord Freyr.

—Ellos —agregó Millia—, son algo así como los dioses rebeldes de Asgard. Muchas veces han contradicho las decisiones del consejo de los Aesirs e incluso desobedecido cuando estas podrían resultar en el sufrimiento de los mortales. Creo que a Lord Freyr y la dama Freya no se les da muy bien eso de seguir las reglas.

—Ahora lo comprendo todo —exclamó Akane no más feliz que antes—, eso quiere decir que los planes que tenía ese sujeto con Ranma tampoco eran aprobados por los dioses.

—De hecho, Akane, ningún dios podría enterarse de que Ranma es un mortal que vive en el Valhalla.

— ¿Cómo?

—Es un secreto que sólo algunos comparten. De no ser así podría ser ejecutado inmediatamente por mancillar la sagrada capital con la presencia de su cuerpo mortal.

— ¿Ejecutado? —Akane palideció. Millia le hizo señales para que se callara por detrás pero Nina muy tarde comprendió su error—. ¿Por qué Ranma no me dijo nada de esto?

—Lo siento, Akane —dijo Millia con voz conciliadora—, supongo que Ranma no quiso preocuparte.

Akane golpeó el pergamino con fuerza causando pánico en Nina que lo sacudió delicadamente mientras la chica descargaba todo su furor.

— ¡Ese idiota, cómo se atrevió a ocultarme algo así! No se lo voy a perdonar, todo este tiempo estando en tan grave peligro, ¡y yo la muy tonta sin enterarme! ¡Por qué nunca confía en mí! ¿Por qué?

—Akane, calma, eso no es lo importante ahora.

— ¿Entonces qué?

—Qué con estos instrumentos podríamos crear un portal a Asgard.

Akane se detuvo congelando todo su furor. Como una fotografía se quedó con los labios entreabiertos mirando fijamente a Millia, que de tanta insistente atención sonrió nerviosamente.

— ¿Un portal?

—Sí

— ¿Un portal a Asgard?

—Eh, sí.

— ¿Un portal…?

— ¡Sí, mujer que sí! —Nina impaciente la tomó por los hombros para tratar de calmarla—. Un portal a Asgard, mejor aún, uno que nos lleve directamente a donde se encuentra tu querido Ranma.

La emoción de Akane la superó, con la boca reía pero los ojos lloraron no sabiendo cómo responder.

"Ir a Asgard", "ver a Ranma", "estar con él".

Si Akane pudiera decir entonces que recordaba la razón principal y preocupante por la que tanto quería llegar a Ranma habría mentido. Todo lo que tenía en la cabeza era una alegría embriagadora imaginando una vida en que volverían a estar juntos. Se sentía tan mal cada vez que recordaba como lejano aquellos tiempos en que vivían bajo el mismo techo y como lo habían desperdiciado. Sería distinto, muy distinto desde ahora, se repetía una y otra vez tejiendo en su mente un mundo ideal de hermosas pretensiones.

— ¿Qué esperamos? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Para qué sirve esto?

—Basta, deja eso, ¡cuidado! —Nina le arrebató uno de los modelos planetarios que Akane cogió hiperventilada. Entonces Millia intervino y cogió a Akane por una de sus manos estrechándola entre las suyas y la obligó a mirarla al rostro.

—Akane, calma, respira.

— ¡Pero…!

—Calma. Sé que todo esto es muy emocionante, pero debemos tener cuidado. No debes olvidar que hay mucho peligro en todo lo que hacemos. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí, sí, lo estoy. ¡Ay!

Nina la pellizcó con fuerza y dio tal salto que asustó a Millia.

—Quería asegurarme de que ya hubieras regresado al mundo de los cuerdos.

—No fue divertido.

Pero a Millia sí le pareció pues no podía parar de reír. Las tres lo hicieron. Fue una risa llena de nervios, temores y también emociones pensando cada una que lo que harían sería osado, pero también esperanzador porque por fin podrían hacer algo distinto que sentarse y esperar a que el destino les pasara por encima.

—Primero a lo primero —Nina se arremangó la blusa y cogió uno de los libros abriéndolo con entusiasmo.

—Dama Nina —entre la ciega felicidad de Akane y la determinación de Nina, la voz de Millia se escuchó dolorosamente realista—, ¿se encuentra segura de que podremos abrir un portal adecuado leyendo unos pocos libros? Después de todo se trata de ciencia de la creación que los dioses estudiaron durante siglos. Me preocupa un poco la seguridad de Akane.

— ¡No seas aguafiestas! Como la gran diosa valquiria que soy esto no significa ningún desafío a para mi superior intelecto.

Hojeó el libro lleno de escritos rúnicos y complejos diagramas que parecían estar llenos de representaciones del mismo círculo mágico del pergamino pero borroneado con infinitas correcciones. Pasó una hoja, luego dos, después cinco, las deslizó bruscamente hasta el final del libro. Lo tiró, cogió otro que abrió por la mitad, lo hojeó con mayor brutalidad que el primero y terminó tirándolo también.

— ¡No entiendo nada de nada!

— ¿Qué? —Akane se sintió tan frustrada como ella. Cogió también un libro sin saber lo que estaba haciendo y trató de leer algunas runas como si se tratara de inglés, uno que pronunciaba bastante mal a pesar de ser buena alumna de la clase de la maestra Hinako.

—No sé lo que estoy haciendo —se quejó desalentada dejando caer el libro sobre sus piernas.

—Esto es más difícil de lo que me esperaba —se quejó Nina—. Podríamos tardar meses, tal vez años.

— ¡¿Años?

—A ver, no nos descorazonemos.

—Para ti es sencillo decirlo, señorita hada todo sonrisas.

— ¡Nina! —Akane la amonestó. Nina se cruzó de brazos frustrada.

Millia no se sintió ofendida. Cogió el libro de la falda de Akane. Lo abrió con elegante delicadeza y estudió las primeras páginas con atención. Deslizó una hoja, luego otras dos. Volvió a la anterior. Se llevó un dedo a la mejilla. Emitió un profundo "uhmmm…" entre labios. Akane y Nina la miraban expectantes casi imitando cada gesto que ella hacía. Millia bajó la mano, avanzó otra hoja. Miró el trazado del pergamino recorriendo una línea con el dedo índice. Volvió al libro, retrocedió tres hojas. Se frotó ligeramente la nariz mientras leía con atención. Avanzó dos páginas. Miró otra vez el pergamino. Retrocedió una página. Levantó el índice con una sonrisa como si hubiese entendido algo que iluminó el rostro de sus compañeras, pero al instante volvió a inclinarse llevándose el dedo a los labios otra vez causando la desilusión de ambas que no dejaban de mirarla. Avanzó algunas páginas más.

— ¡¿Entiendes algo o no? —la increpó Nina al borde de un colapso nervioso cuando Akane ya se sentía desesperar hasta las lágrimas.

—Sí.

—Cómo, ¿puedes leer eso? —insistió la valquiria.

—Es extraño, pero mi abuelita Amatista me había enseñado algo de esto. Estoy casi segura. Las mismas runas, los esquemas, las formas de la creación y los saltos a través del vacío. Sí, eso, los puentes del "Ginnugagap", las formas de la materia duplicada, los riesgos de la distancia negativa, la energía astral y el contrapeso de la existencia material, el plano y las formas del tiempo cruzadas al eje del plasma etéreo…

— ¿De qué está hablando? —Nina se dirigió a Akane buscando alguna luz. Ella le respondió negando con fuertes movimientos de cabeza.

Millia distraídamente volvió a mirar el esquema trazado sobre el arrugado pergamino.

—Maravilloso, no es difícil —exclamó alegre cerrando el libro—. Hay que hacer algunos ajustes. También necesitaremos algo personal de Ranma, y algo que sea muy personal tuyo, Akane. También una cosa que compartan entre ambos de mucho valor sentimental. Eso es sólo lo básico. Después prepararemos un círculo mágico y… ¿por qué me miran así?

Las dos se habían quedado sorprendidas ante tan magno conocimiento que demostraba la nieta de la sabia Amatista de Asgard.

— ¿Dije algo malo? —Millia se cubrió temerosa tras el libro alzándolo hasta la nariz.

— ¡Pues qué eres definitivamente increíble!

Akane saltó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerzas sin siguiera dejar que se preparara quedando entre ellas el pesado libro.

—Ya, déjala respirar —replicó Nina algo celosa—. Después de todo supongo que sí fue útil que la dama Freya te enviara conmigo.

—Nina, ya basta. Millia, eres realmente increíble. ¡Cómo sabes tantas cosas!

—No, no es nada, Akane. De verdad, no sé porqué entiendo estas cosas. Mi abuela me enseñó mucho pero no sabía que era algo tan importante, hasta ahora.

—Entonces tu abuelita es tan increíble como tú, Millia. ¿De verdad crees que podremos alcanzar así a Ranma?

—Por lo que pude entender no sé, no parece difícil. Un portal creado únicamente para llegar a un ser es más sencillo de crear que uno que sirva para transportar a cualquier sitio. No necesitaremos tanto trabajo. De todas formas voy a tardar unas cuantas horas en revisarlo todo, creo.

—No importa, eso es mucho mejor que meses o años, es… ¡voy a ver a Ranma! ¡Millia, te adoro!

La besó efusivamente en la mejilla y saltó poniéndose de pie estirando los brazos con alegría.

—Debo prepararme también. ¿Necesitabas algunas cosas, cierto? Voy a buscarlas. Veamos, primero algo que sea personal…

—Akane, espera.

—Dime, Millia, ¿falta algo más? Iré por lo que sea.

—Akane, no olvides despedirte de tu familia. El portal funcionará en una sola dirección. Estoy segura que una vez que alcances a Ranma y le adviertas del peligro, él te traerá de regreso y todo estará bien, pero no sé cuánto tiempo te quedarías en Asgard. Debes entender eso.

—Yo… no lo había pensado.

— ¿Y qué hay de Iris? —Nina puso la nota amarga que terminó por hacer comprender a Akane que no había alegría en la vida que no poseyera un poco de hiel.

—Iris, yo…

—Ya va siendo hora de que la vayamos a buscar a la escuela. Akane, ¿no prefieres ir sola por hoy?

—Eso es peligroso —reclamó Nina que no olvidaba su papel de guardaespaldas de la princesa Motvidnir, la razón original por la que se mantenían viviendo allí en Midgard.

—Estarán bien por ahora. Akane sabe cuidar de sí misma y creo que necesitarán un tiempo a solas. ¿No es verdad?

—Sí, sí, eso es verdad. Gracias, Millia. Gracias, a las dos, por todo.

Akane hizo una solemne reverencia. Nina todavía no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de dejarla salir sola pero tuvo que aceptar.

—Haz lo que quieras pero no demoren mucho. Que no anochezca antes de que regresen o saldré personalmente a buscarlas.

—Sí, mamá.

— ¡Deja de molestarme y tómate las cosas seriamente!

Akane le sacó la lengua y corrió abandonando el dojo.

—Esa cría de Akane. ¿Todos los mortales están así de dementes?

Millia rió ocultando otra vez la boca tras el libro. Lugo adoptó una gran seriedad mirando a su compañera.

—Dama Nina, ¿está bien que utilicemos estos instrumentos de la dama Freya?

—Sí, por supuesto. No tengas cuidado.

— ¿Será por casualidad que ella los envió esperando que Akane los utilizara en algún momento?

La sonrisa de Nina Dalange se congeló. Comenzó a sospechar que la cabeza de esa hada no estaba llena de mariposas como erróneamente creía.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? Sabes que está prohibido sacar estas cosas de Asgard, más todavía ser utilizadas por una simple hada, valquiria y una mortal. ¿Cómo puedes imaginar por un instante que nuestra señora Freya podría estar involucrada en algo tan ilegal?

—Por nada, no me tome en cuenta, debo estar preocupándome en demasía. Han de ser mis nervios.

—Eso es, deja de pensar idioteces. Encárgate mejor de que todo resulte para bien.

Nina abandonó el dojo algo molesta. Millia la observó salir con un aire de preocupación. Ella sabía perfectamente que la leal y estricta Nina Dalange jamás haría algo en contra de las leyes imperantes de Asgard, mucho menos desobedecer a la dama Freya. ¿Pero y sí era la señora de la magia la que estaba directamente detrás de toda esa serie de extrañas coincidencias?

— ¿Qué podrá significar?

Millia tuvo un oscuro presentimiento. Esperó con todo su corazón estar equivocada y se dedicó con el doble de esfuerzo a realizar los preparativos para que nada saliera mal.

.

7

.

La espada Gram rompió el silencio partiendo la tierra. Hambrienta de sangre su aceró silbó furiosa al perder la carne de la presa. Sigurd, empuñando la espada, recibió una dura reprimenda de parte de Brynhildr cuando ésta lo observó disconforme. Sigurd no se dio por rendido y alzando la espada embistió otra vez. Ranma era rápido y ágil, con facilidad podía evitar los ataques del gran guerrero. Más preocupado lo tenía el arco de Brynhildr que no dejaba en ningún segundo de amenazarlo. Se mantenía en constante movimiento evitando ser un blanco fácil, cubriéndose siempre con el cuerpo del gran Sigurd cada vez que quería atacarlo. Por un segundo Sigurd dejó de interrumpir la línea de visión y Ranma sintió un escalofrío. Alcanzó a mover la cabeza evitando que una flecha de plata le diera en el ojo y rozó el costado de su cabeza volándole algunos cabellos. No tuvo tiempo de agradecer a su suerte cuando dio otro rápido paso hacia el lado opuesto evitando otra vez la espada.

— ¡Dejad de cruzaros!

Sigurd no respondió a la amenaza de la valquiria Brynhildr, porque le desagradaba la idea de tener que atacar entre dos a aquel joven guerrero. El honor se encontraba por sobre todo, pero no por encima de la voluntad de su nuevo amo a quién debía ciega obediencia. Ranma encontró un extraño aliado en aquel que trataba igualmente de terminar con su caótica existencia. Ranma cruzó el campo rápidamente con los ojos, la Katana Dragón brilló débilmente bajo la exigua luz de un cielo gris a más de diez metros desde donde se encontraba. Evitó un corte horizontal agachándose desesperadamente. Sigurd dio un paso adelante, que equivalía a tres de un hombre normal, y se encontró ante el pequeño cuerpo de Ranma con la espada ya en alto dispuesto a dar un segundo golpe. Ranma no podría ser lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo, no tenía armadura o escudo para desviar el golpe, menos un arma que le sirviera de defensa. Sigurd atacó con la seguridad del triunfo.

Ranma lo volvió a sorprender con aquella creatividad que brillaba en el campo de batalla. Con una velocidad increíble dio un brinco y pateó la mano de Sigurd, la misma con la que empuñaba la espada en un estrecho ángulo antes de que fuera alcanzado por la hoja, no con la intención de detenerlo sino con el propósito de usar el brazo de su propio enemigo como apoyo para impulsarse y retroceder a mayor velocidad de la que habría conseguido por medios normales. Ranma salió disparado de espaldas como una bala de cañón evitando por centímetros la hoja de la Gram. Giró en el aire y cayó con los pies a suficiente distancia para darse un descanso. Una nueva flecha de plata cruzó por encima de su cabeza, había conseguido evitarla otra vez y Brynhildr se vio frustrada a la distancia. Ese espectro de la espada Gram con forma de mujer no era ni la mitad de buena que Méril con el arco y supo agradecerlo con una brillante sonrisa. Estiró el brazo y llamó a su espada, la que se deslizó rápidamente por medio de la magia saltando del suelo a su mano. Otra vez armado no tuvo tiempo de gozar de la cálida seguridad al sentir la empuñadura otra vez entre sus dedos cuando dio un rápido giro con la hoja cortando otra flecha. Se quejó entre dientes, se estaba cansando de sentirse un pato en un juego de puntería.

Deslizó el pie izquierdo separando las piernas, alzando la espada sosteniéndola horizontalmente a un costado de la cabeza. Sigurd cargaba otra vez y ahora lo esperaría con todo el afecto que en su difícil posición le podía tener.

.

Avari se mantuvo en un extraño silencio. Víctima de un sopor que alejó su conciencia de la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo. No estaba interesado en observar combatir a Ranma, tampoco planeaba cansarlo contra sus espíritus ni mucho menos atacarlo por la espalda. Estaba quieto simplemente por el deseo de no hacer nada. Su cuerpo palpitaba sintiendo el frío vacío ocupando sus venas y el ruido de las espadas chocando le pareció algo tan lejano que dejó de importarle. Una invocación era algo peligroso, jamás creyó tener que utilizarlo ante Ranma pero se sintió ansioso cuando lo vio convocar a un dragón. Abrió y cerró los dedos de su brazo lastimado bañados en la sangre que no cesaba de brotar de la profunda herida hasta formar un pequeño carcho a sus pies. La espada Gram era codiciosa, requería cada vez más y más de su sangre y espíritu.

"Un dragón."

Se sintió inseguro. "Pánico" era la palabra más indicada. Se sabía superior, invariable, seguro de sus propios propósitos. Ahora resultaba que ese entrometido se interponía en su destino, se enseñoreaba del alma de uno de los cuatro dragones generales de Niddugh, ¿qué eral los espíritus de mil guerreros ante la fuerza implacable de una bestia sagrada? Por si fuera poco no había conseguid invocar más que a tres.

—Tres, sólo tres. ¿Esa es toda la fuerza de la sangre Vanir? —Se sintió tan decepcionado como desde el momento en que comprendió que poseer la ejecutora de dioses no le permitiría inmediatamente encontrarse a las puertas de la venganza. Pero al ver lo que Ranma había conseguido dudó de que fuera la sangre la culpable de su propia debilidad. El tiempo desde el primer encuentro que habían tenido en Alvheim no era como para justificar la gran diferencia entre ellos. Había crecido, pero Ranma lo había hecho más. Seguía siendo superior en estilo y experiencia, pero ese chico lo alcanzaba y sorprendía con cada uno de sus inesperados movimientos transformando sus debilidades en admirables fortalezas. Toda la disciplina con la que combatía reflejando el autocontrol que impuso sobre su propia alma era contrastada por el caos que representaba aquel explosivo muchacho.

Lo más perturbador no era aceptar que sus capacidades distaban de lo que necesitaba para sus propósitos, sino que las palabras de ese mocoso lo hicieran tambalear en lo que creía. Más doloroso que cualquier golpe que con suerte pudiera recibir de él había sido esa fe ciega en la redención y en la ingenua manera en que pretendía desafiar al destino. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarlo de esa manera? ¿Acaso podría ufanarse de igual manera de haber padecido por años los tormentos de Utgarda? La respuesta era simple como la mente de ese idiota, él había matado a muchos inocentes, ese cabeza hueca tendría que haberlo desafiado a muerte y él respondería de la misma manera consumido por su odio por todo y todos; El resultado sería un único heredero dueño de todo el oscuro destino que le deparaba. Ese era el plan de Freyr, eso es lo que él había entendido tras las revelaciones vividas en casa de Leshy. ¿Y ahora ese inepto lo confundía todo luchando en una batalla que no quería perder, pero tampoco parecía desear ganar? ¿Y por qué esto lo hacía también dudar y caer en el confuso juego de las inseguridades?

—Desafiar al destino —Alzó los ojos para mirar las nubes grises que cubrieron el antes despejado cielo. Nubes no formadas por los dioses sino que ellos mismos crearon sobre sus vidas, y no quiso ahondar en lo absurdo de la ironía—, ingenuo —sonrió casi imperceptiblemente expulsando un poco de aire frío que se condensó formando una pequeña estela de vapor sobre los amoratados labios—. Pero original.

.

Ranma repelió el fuerte golpe de la Gram y los brazos le temblaron. Sigurd era una máquina de guerra que no parecía mostrar debilidad o signo de cansancio y todo lo que lograba era propinarle golpes indirectos que la pesada armadura rechazaba sin mostrar él resentimiento alguno. Por el contrario su propio cuerpo comenzaba a sentir la debilidad de la extraña maldición que estaba padeciendo. Los efectos de la pócima creada con flores de Yggdrasil que recibió del viejo Leshy comenzaba a terminar, pronto las fuerzas lo abandonarían y ante él tenía dos poderosos espectros y todavía al mayor de sus problemas: Kapsuo. Lo había intentado, ¡demonios que sí!, pero ya no tenía ideas.

"K'Zun Fei, te necesito…"

"No."

"Maldición, estoy al límite. Necesito convocarte…"

"Te dije que no, muchacho inconsciente. Ni siquiera lo pienses, estás al límite, sólo intentar materializarme otra vez te mataría."

"¡Pero ya no tengo opciones, puedo hacerlo!"

"¡No, no puedes!"

— ¡Demonios! —Ranma se quejó a la vez que recibió con la katana en defensa un golpe directo de la espada Gram. La fuerza de Sigurd era tal que lo levantó un metro del suelo. Cayó trastabillando con los pies, dando una decena de pasos hacia atrás para no tropezar antes de conseguir detenerse. El cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se detuviera con intensas oleadas de dolor, cuánto desearía darse ese placer pero le era imposible. Las manos cosquilleaban amenazando con dormirse en cualquier instante. Las piernas temblaban ocultas bajo los holgados pantalones de combates maltratados y sucios. Desvió una nueva flecha de Brynhildr, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a detenerlas constantemente como si fuera un reflejo igual que respirar.

Brynhildr cansada y percatándose de lo inútil de sus intentos por dar con el cuerpo del joven arrojó el arco, el que desapareció en un destello de chispas blancas de luz apenas tocó el suelo. Desenfundó una elegante espada de empuñadura corta en la que apenas cabía su delicada mano y se arrojó con una inesperada velocidad y fuerza al combate. Ranma lo notó, hizo sonar los dientes, ahora la prefería disparando sus molestas flechas antes que tener que enfrentarse directamente con ella: Él no lastimaba a chicas y no quería llegar a las armas también con ella aunque se tratara de un fantasma con intenciones asesinas, o por lo menos intentaba no hacerlo.

—Sal de aquí, mujer inútil —reclamó Sigurd—. Él es mi presa.

Ella llegando a su lado y adoptando una elegante postura de esgrima que resaltaba en todo la delicada configuración de su recatado encanto femenino respondió con una mirada de disgusto.

—No oses dirigirme la palabra cuando has sido incapaz de ofrecer su cabeza a los pies de nuestro amo, a pesar de contar con mi ayuda para distraerlo.

—Cállate.

A Ranma no le molestaba sentirse ignorado por ese par mientras no recordaran que él era la presa.

"¡Ranma, atrás!"

El joven reaccionó al instante y dio un rápido giró cortando con la katana. Impactó un pequeño objeto de metal que no pudo identificar hasta recién después de haber rebotado en su acero. Era una pequeña daga que se había dirigido directamente al centro de su espalda. Pudo entonces distinguir al autor de tan cobarde ataque. Era un hombre joven de cuerpo alargado y delgado, rostro enjuto y endurecido por las marcas de un largo odio. Los ojos pequeños y alargados tras unos anteojos redondos. El cabello firmemente peinando hacia atrás donde iniciaba una larga trenza. Vestía un elegante atuendo chino que parecía tradicional en apariencia pero reflejaba costuras y adornos que acusaban de ser bastante actual.

—Fu Long, hasta que te dignas a intervenir, alma cobarde —lo acusó Sigurd apuntándolo con la espada.

— ¿Fu Long? —repitió Ranma inseguro en un susurro.

—No eres el amo —respondió Fu Long que trataba de aparentar frialdad—. Creía que un par de espectros tan viejos conseguirían enseñarme algo. Me he equivocado.

—Aparentas seguridad cuando puedo oler tu cobardía a través de la extensa bruma que nos separa de los vivos —respondió Brynhildr con desaprobación—. ¿Pretendías terminar con el enemigo de nuestro amo por la espalda valiéndote de nuestro esfuerzo y así congraciarte con el amo?

Fu Long arrugó el rostro. Metió la mano bajo la manga, la saco rápidamente portando tres dagas entre los dedos.

—Eso no te incumbe, bruja.

—Basta, ustedes dos. Nuestro objetivo es él, espero que no lo olviden.

Ranma se sintió otra vez para su pesar el centro de atención. Lo rodeaban tres espectros, en apariencia invocaciones de la espada Gram, almas capturadas por la ejecutora de dioses. Tres "de los mil". ¿Mil? Ranma comenzó a preocuparse imaginando que de un momento a otro se vería rodeado por un ejército de espectros. Bajo la espada, no le servía de nada mantener ese tipo de defensa cuando el ataque podría venir de cualquier dirección, en ese caso necesitaría mayor libertad de movimiento. Soltó la katana tirándola hacia arriba, giró la mano y la atrapó otra vez empuñándola de manera invertida, entonces bajó la mano moviendo la hoja a cruzarse por su espalda con la punta asomando por encima de su hombro. Separó las piernas recordando ahora a la postura de su estilo clásico de artes marciales y la otra mano la llevó ligeramente hacia el frente.

Los tres cazadores también adoptaron la forma de atacar cada uno esperando su oportunidad examinando detenidamente la defensa del muchacho. Comenzaron a mover los pies muy lentamente, girando a su derredor. Los ojos de Ranma eran los únicos que se movían de un costado al otro, siguiendo a cada uno de los tres. Era como estar rodeado por leones, tembló, mala metáfora supuso y trató de imaginar otra cosa; ¿ositos de colores bailando en torno a una flor bajo un precioso arcoíris? ¡Ah!, maldijo, qué estupidez.

"K'Zun Fei."

"No, amo, sería un suicidio. No puedes invocarme no importando lo que suceda."

"Moriré de todas formas."

"¿El gran Ranma Saotome perdiendo la fe en la victoria? ¡Vamos, muchacho, piensa!, usa esa cabeza, idea algo, no te rindas tan fácilmente. Confío en que puedes hacerlo."

"Si estuviera bien lo haría. Te juro que sí. Pero ahora no puedo confiar ni siquiera en mi propio cuerpo… ah…"

"¡Ranma, qué sucede! ¡Ranma!"

Se acabó. El tiempo de Ranma terminó. Había abusado demasiado de sus escasas fuerzas. Ejecutó poderosos hechizos, recibió más golpes de los que el doctor Tofú le habría recomendado de haberlo examinado en su actual estado. Por último, invocó a K'Zun Fei por varios minutos cuando éste le permitió hacerlo únicamente durante algunos segundos. Ha corrido, sudado, saltado, manteniéndose en movimiento durante todo ese tiempo. Pero más que todos los esfuerzos que estaba realizando, aún se hubiera cuidado como el más obediente de los enfermos, el tiempo de Ranma había terminado. Así dispuso el destino.

Pronto lo único que escuchó fue su corazón latir con tal fuerza que tapó sus oídos. El suelo se abría como un vacío bajo sus pies, o eso sentía, porque la tierra seguía viéndose allí para sus ojos. Cayó con una rodilla tratando de sostenerse en la katana, de poco le sirvió cuando apoyó también la otra mano en el suelo. Escuchó un agudo pitido. Las voces de sus cazadores murmurando, cuando en realidad gritaban. Veía sus brazos pero no los sentía. Respirar se le hizo eterno, doloroso, agobiante, como un esfuerzo más allá de todo lo soportable.

"¡Arriba, levántate!"

"No puedo hacerlo, los brazos, las piernas, no me obedecen."

"Deja de jugarle bromas a este viejo dragón. Muchacho, no te atrevas a morir ante mí."

"No quiero… no puedo…"

"¡Ranma!"

Los tres espectros lo vieron caer, no dudaron y se arrojaron sobre su presa como buitres hambrientos e impacientes. Ranma los esperó de rodillas.

.

Avari caminó lentamente hacia dónde se reunía el grupo. La gente de Noatum se mantenía en expectante silencio. Allí Brynhildr tomó el mando de la situación amenazando con la espada al guerrero Fu Long. Sigurd se mantuvo a un prudente metro de ambos.

— ¿Por qué me detienes, bruja antigua? —reclamó el guerrero chino sobándose la mano lastimada, la que segundos antes recibió el golpe de la protección de la espada de la valquiria cuando se disponía a rematar al joven mortal de Nerima.

Brynhildr miró de reojo a Ranma. No se veía en el mejor estado, de rodillas se acurrucaba como si sintiera un despiadado dolor con el rostro empapado en sudor, gimiendo como si cada intento por respirar se tratara de un gran esfuerzo y ajeno completamente a la realidad que lo rodeaba.

—Aquello que ha de matarlo no seremos nosotros —respondió revelando una piedad que contrastaba con su anteriores acciones por destruirlo.

— ¡Y qué con ello! No es razón para haberme lastimado —los ojos de Fu Long demostraron un deseo asesino. Cuando intervino Sigurd cruzando la espada Gram entre ellos.

—No habrá un conflicto entre los mil. Los mil servimos a una única voluntad y no serán las nuestras.

—Dile eso a tu compañera.

Brynhildr no se molestó por justificarse. Dirigió su atención al gran Sigurd hablándole.

—Cumplo con los deseos del amo.

Sigurd asintió.

—El amo no nos ha ordenado destruirlo.

— ¡Pero tampoco perdonarle la vida! —reclamó Fu Long insistiendo en llamar la atención.

—Ten cuidado, maldito espectro, con olvidar tu posición —Sigurd lo increpó duramente—. Nosotros los mil servimos únicamente al señor entre los Vanir. Éste valiente guerrero es también un príncipe del pueblo del sol. Él único que puede ordenar y ejecutar su vida es nuestro amo. Si él no nos hubiera ordenado combatir también tendríamos que haber protegido la vida de este muchacho.

—Príncipes Vanir, qué estupidez. Lo que sucede es que "nuestro amo" es un cobarde incapaz de derramar la sangre de este niño… ¡Amo!

Avari hizo acto de presencia entre ellos. Brynhildr y Sigurd hicieron una leve reverencia con las cabezas. Fu Long no se movió. Avari tomó la espada Gram de manos de Sigurd, se acercó a Ranma lentamente cubriéndolo con su sombra. El chico se veía en un pésimo estado, casi conteniendo las convulsiones de su propio cuerpo. Sus espectros ignoraban la razón, pero él sí la conocía, lo había escuchado hablar tras la puerta de la habitación que Ranma ocupaba en esa ciudad y sabía del delicado estado de Ranma. Finalmente no tendría que levantar su mano para terminar con su vida. Tampoco podría salvarlo, de haber querido hacer algo tan insensato.

— ¡Amo, qué espera, acabe con él!

Giró Avari y tomó con una mano el hombro de Fu Long traspasándolo con la Gram. El guerrero chino lo miró aterrado y adolorido.

—No me des órdenes.

Fu Long asintió lentamente conteniéndose para no llorar de dolor cuando la espada traspasaba su cuerpo tembloroso. Sabía que como espectro de la Gram no moriría, sino que regresaría a la espada hasta ser convocado en otra ocasión. El brillo del odio y de la rebeldía quemó tras su mirada de falsa sumisión. Avari lo notó.

—Eres indigno de servirme.

Los ojos de Fu Long se abrieron ahora por auténtico terror.

—Desaparece.

Gritó, pero su grito fue interrumpido cuando su cuerpo estalló en partículas de luz desintegrándose. Los otros dos espectros reaccionaron con cuidado, apenas el amo los miró estos volvieron a inclinar las cabezas. La Gram no únicamente podía atrapar a las almas, también podía destruirlas. Avari suspiró, caminó lentamente alrededor del acurrucado chico. Se inclinó delante de él y con una mano lo tomó por el mentón obligándolo a mirarlo. Los ojos de Ranma aunque abiertos parecían vacíos de vida, los dientes cerrados los apretaba con furiosa fuerza. Avari supuso lo que sucedía. En lo más profundo de su alma aquel muchacho seguía luchando por vivir aferrándose hasta el final del delgado hilo de existencia que le quedaba. Quizás podría soportar algunas horas en ese angustiante estado, no más que eso.

—Mi señor, ruego a usted perdone mi osadía —dijo Brynhildr—. ¿Qué sucede con él?

Avari no se molestó.

—Su destino se ha terminado.

— ¿Es eso posible? —Agregó Sigurd—… eh, ¿amo?

No respondió. Tampoco sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

Siguió en silencio. Tomando el mentón de Ranma trató de buscar algún signo de razón en aquellos ojos apagados.

—Mamá estaba en un error —habló finalmente con disgusto y desilusión—. Ella dijo que te volverías muy fuerte en el futuro. Se equivocó, no lo eres, nunca lo serás.

Lo soltó y Ranma se desplomó de costado acurrucándose como si luchara su cuerpo para tratar de contener los espasmos. Avari se levantó.

— ¿Mi señor?

Ignoró a sus esclavos y pasó de ellos dándole la espalda a su hermano.

— ¿Dijiste… mamá?

Se detuvo cuando lo escuchó balbucear. Giró el cuerpo y lo vio consciente otra vez mirándolo desde el suelo fijamente a pesar del dolor que demostraba sentir.

—Así que… después de todo… sí eres… mi hermano.

Avari volvió a darle la espalda.

—Kapsuo.

Siguió caminando. Sus sirvientes no lo siguieron mirándolo con una extraña actitud en sus rostros.

—Kapsuo.

Apresuró los pasos no queriendo responder a la débil voz.

— ¡Kapsuo!

— ¡Ése no es mi nombre! —estalló furioso. Pero al hacerlo algo nuevo sucedió. Una columna de luz blanca e intensa cayó del cielo en medio de ellos envolviéndolos.

.

8

.

Iris corrió hacia la vitrina de uno de los locales comerciales en el centro del distrito de Nerima desoyendo las advertencias de su joven madre adoptiva. Pegó la frente al frío cristal y con la boca abierta miró atentamente las estanterías. Akane pasó por la vitrina anterior a esa, la vio atestada de hermosos peluches cada uno más brillante que el anterior. Confundida siguió a la niña hasta dar con lo que tanto le llamaba la atención, era un local de artículos de artes marciales. La niña parecía especialmente fascinada con una espada de madera y con un traje de entrenamiento.

—Mamá, mira, ¿tú crees que me quede bien?

Akane se fijó en el traje blanco y notó de inmediato el porqué de tanta emoción. Era un traje muy particular, blanco pro con listones rosados en los bordes. Suspiró.

—Iris, ¿no prefieres mejor una muñeca?

—No.

— ¿Y un oso de estos que están aquí? —Dijo indicando la vitrina anterior con una forzada sonrisa tratando de mostrarse encantadora—. Mira, son muy bonitos.

— ¡No!

La joven madre frunció el ceño. Volvió a pensar que para no ser hija natural de Ranma se le parecía bastante. ¿O sería en realidad que se comenzaba a parecer a ella? Recordó lo mucho que le gustaba entrenar con su padre en el dojo más que jugar como las otras niñas de su edad. Quizás no debía culpar de todo al pobre de Ranma. Volvió a mirar aquel traje de entrenamiento con mayor atención.

—Iris, pero te va a quedar inmenso.

Ella la miró con los ojos humedecidos como los de un cachorrito tierno.

—Pero…

La mirada tierna fue acompañada por las manitas empuñadas delante de su pequeño rostro.

—Bien, bien, pero tardarás años en poder usarlo.

—No importa. Lo guardaré muy bien para cuando regrese papá Ranma y pueda enseñarme a pelear.

— ¡Ay!, Iris —suspiró—, ¿y para qué quieres aprender a pelear?

—Para golpear a todos los chicos que me molesten.

— ¿Te molestan en la escuela? —Akane saltó preocupada.

—No.

—No te entiendo —dijo con una mano en el rostro.

—Pero me van a molestar.

— ¿Y por qué? —volvió a preguntar muy confundida.

—Cuando crezca y sea tan bonita como mi mamá Akane.

Akane cayó de rodillas y la abrazó de forma tan efusiva que la pequeña comenzó a reclamar moviendo los bracitos.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, ya, suéltame!

—Lo siento —respondió sacando la lengua algo sonrojada—. Es que te ves tan linda cuando hablas así —dijo tomándola por las mejillas para molestarla.

—Pero, mamá, —se sacudió para librarse de los pellizcos de su madre—, hay otros niños aquí. Algunos van a la escuela y me vas a avergonzar. No me abraces en la calle.

— ¿No puedo?

— ¡No!

Akane lo pensó un momento y luego le susurró al oído.

—Si me dejas abrazarte ahora puede que te compre el uniforme.

Los ojos de Iris brillaron.

—Bueno. Pero poquito.

La sonrisa de Akane fue traviesa.

— ¿Así de poquito?

Otra vez la abrazó por sorpresa con mucha fuerza. Iris se quejó todo lo que pudo pero Akane estaba empeñada en abrazarla hasta que pudiera satisfacer todo su cariño. Es que Iris con su pequeño delantal y su sombrero amarillo y redondo era irresistible. Cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que todos alrededor las observaban sonriendo de manera enternecida. Ambas se sonrojaron e Iris le reclamó furiosa a su madre culpándola por eso.

.

Tres bolsas de compras repletas con los colores de distintas tiendas, un algodón de azúcar, un globo de Kamen Raiden, un peluche —que finalmente compró Akane para ella—, cinco pañuelos, un juego de pantuflas con cabezas de ratón en lila, un set de maquillaje para niñas pequeñas, una nueva pijama para Iris, algunas cosas más que describir causaría un terrible aburrimiento, y una copa de helado después ambas chicas sonreían al interior de la heladería disfrutando de la suavidad de la fresa y de la chispeante chirimoya alegre olvidándose completamente de cómo se habían desviado hacia la zona comercial en un principio.

—Ese vestido que estaba en oferta…

—Mamá, debiste comprarlo.

— ¡Pero ya gastamos mucho!

—Mamá, te estás arrepintiendo.

—No me estás ayudando, pequeña tentadora.

Iris sacó la lengua imitando el mismo gesto de Akane. Se echón una gran cucharada de helado con chispas de chocolate. Soltó la cuchara víctima de un terrible escalofrío.

—Iris, qué estás haciendo, no comas tanto que te va a doler la cabeza.

Akane, algo contrariada, se inclinó por el costado de la mesa para recoger la cuchara, cuando uno de los jóvenes que atendían el local corrió para tomarla antes que ella y ofrecerle una limpia en su lugar.

—Oh, muchas gracias. Disculpa por causar tantas molestias —se disculpó amablemente la chica.

—No, no, no es nada, señorita. Usted y su hermana pequeña disfruten de sus helados, por favor.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

El joven se fue caminando en las nubes por recibir como recompensa una de las brillantes sonrisas de Akane. La chica no se percató del efecto que había causado y le alcanzó la cuchara a Iris. La que la devolvió a la realidad con una fría mirada de piedra.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Tú no eres mi hermana mayor, eres mi mamá.

—Bueno, bueno, no me di cuenta. ¿Eso dijo? —respondió algo nerviosa—. Yo…

—Te voy a acusar con papá cuando regresé de que estabas coqueteando.

— ¡Dónde aprendiste esa palabra! —reaccionó enojada y avergonzada. Pero al instante pensó en Nabiki—. Olvídalo, ya me lo imagino.

—Mamá Akane.

—Ya, está bien, lo sé. Lo siento, fue un accidente, no va a volver a suceder. Espera, ¿por qué me estoy disculpando contigo si no he hecho nada malo?

—Papá lo va a saber.

— ¡Iris!

La pequeña comenzó a reír. Akane se resignó tratando de sonreír ante las ocurrencias de la pequeña. Pensó en Ranma pero no permitió que aquello avinagrara el momento, sino que trató de imaginar cómo sería que él estuviera con ellas. Sí, lo imaginó: reclamando por los gastos excesivos, aburrido de cargar bolsas, pero feliz de haberse comprado algo inútil que de seguro no podría recriminarle por sacarle en cara todo lo demás que ellas habían comprado. Miró otra mesa del extremo opuesto de la heladería donde una bulliciosa familia compuesta por un matrimonio joven y tres niños que reían y gritaban sin dejar de pelear como tan divertidamente lo hacía cada familia. Se pasó la mano por el rostro para limpiar rápidamente una porfiada lágrima cuando imaginó que si Ranma estuviera con ellas también serían una familia.

—Quiero que papá Ranma vuelva.

Akane dejó de soñar despierta y prestó atención a Iris. Ambas pensaban en lo mismo.

—Lo hará, ya verás que sin que nos demos cuenta él estará otra vez con nosotras.

Iris dejó de lado la cuchara. Inclinó la cabecita apenada.

— ¿Y si le pasa algo malo y no regresa?

Ante las inocentes y a la vez tan certeras palabras de Iris que atravesaron su corazón no fue capaz de formular ninguna respuesta.

— ¿Mamá?

Ella miró la amplia ventana. No tenía las fuerzas para responderle con alguna animada excusa, no cuando el peso de la realidad caía otra vez sobre ella hasta aplastar su pecho con las imágenes de sus horrendos sueños.

— ¿Mamá? —insistió la pequeña preocupada.

—Está oscureciendo —respondió con la cabeza vuelta hacia la ventana y los mechones de la frente ayudándola a ocultar sus ojos, siempre incapaces de mentir, a la niña—. Será mejor que regresemos.

.

En la últimas horas del día, cuando el manto nocturno reinaba por sobre todos los edificios y dejaba apenas un mezquino espacio en el horizonte para los últimos tonos violáceos del atardecer, las calles todavía eran ocupadas por mucha gente que gustaba de pasear durante las agradables horas de tranquilidad después del ajetreado día. Los jóvenes comenzaban recién a reunirse y organizarse para la diversión que los esperaba durante la noche inaugurando un esperando fin de semana. Algunos estudiantes deambulaban en parejas y otros en grupos más numerosos se dirigían a los centros de videojuegos o a los locales de comida rápida. Akane observaba todo aquello como quién lo viera por la televisión, como si esa vida en la ciudad que la viera crecer le fuese ajena y extraña. Ya no se sentía parte de esa realidad y no sabía explicar el porqué. Iris apretó su mano con fuerza, lo había hecho de forma especial desde que se encontraron a la salida de la escuela pero sólo entonces ella lo notó. En vez de decir algo respondió también apretando la mano de la pequeña con cuidadosa fuerza como si quisiera traspasarle todos sus cálidos sentimientos. Dicen que los niños comprenden sin preguntar más cosas de las que un adulto creería posible.

— ¿Mamá se va a ir también?

Akane se detuvo sintiendo un acusador escalofrío.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—No lo sé —respondió la niña con el temor reflejado en sus ojos.

Ya no lo podía negar. Llegaron a una plaza y la sentó en una de las bancas de cemento. Se acuclilló delante de ella mirándola a los ojos.

—Iris, tengo que decirte algo.

— ¿De verdad te vas a ir?

—Bueno, sí, pero sólo será por algunos días.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Me porte mal?

—No, ¡no!, no es por tu culpa, Iris.

— ¿Vas a ir por papá?

Akane sonrió. Iris era verdaderamente una niña perspicaz.

—Sí, voy a ir por el irresponsable de Ranma y lo traeré a rastras de la coleta para que nunca más se atreva a dejarnos.

Iris comenzó a reír imaginándose la divertida escena. Luego volvió a mirar a Akane con preocupación.

— ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

No podía mentir, no tenía la menor idea de a dónde iría ni por cuánto tiempo.

—Puede que algunos días.

—Eso mismo me dijiste de papá Ranma.

–Oh, yo… Iris, perdóname cariño, pero es necesario que vaya.

— ¿Está en peligro?

— ¡No, no, cómo…! Ah, oh, bueno. Está bien, sí, puede que esté en peligro. Lo siento, Iris, pero debo salvarlo.

La sonrisa de la pequeña fue como un segundo amanecer.

—Entonces no me preocuparé. Sí mi mamá Akane va de seguro los monstruos van a salir corriendo.

— ¿Sí, de verdad crees que soy tan fuerte? —preguntó orgullosa.

—Papá es más fuerte que los monstruos y huye cuando mamá Akane se enfada. Los monstruos también van a correr cuando te vean enojada, mamá.

— ¡Iris!

La pequeña se bajó de la banca de un salto y comenzó a correr riendo tratando de escapar de la enfadada chica. Diez minutos después de dar vueltas por la pequeña plaza ambas se sentaron cansadas espalda contra espalda.

—Qué energía tienes.

—Mamá, tengo hambre.

— ¿Hambre? Pero si comimos hamburguesas, después una malteada, helado y chocolates.

Iris puso su mejor carita de pena.

—Es que no es igual de divertido comer sin mi mamá Akane, y cómo te vas a ir…

— ¡Ya! Entendí. Voy a tener que hacer algo serio con respecto a tu cercanía con Nabiki. Comienzo a preocuparme por tu futuro.

— ¿Podemos ir al Uchan?

—Ah, así que eso era.

— ¡Por favor!

—Es muy tarde, puede que ella esté ocupada con la clientela hoy.

— ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

— ¿Tengo elección? —la pregunta fue retórica, porque ante el rostro angelical de la pequeña niña no tenía como ganar—. Bien, vamos, pero me vas a prometer que te comportarás.

—Sí, promesa de Saotome.

—Claro, hasta en eso comienzas a parecerte a Ranma —murmuró pensando en voz alta—. Es sencillo prometer pero a la hora de la verdad…

— ¿Mamá?

—Nada, nada, pensaba en voz alta. Entonces vamos… ¡espere allí, señorita! ¿Acaso no me vas a ayudar con algunas bolsas?

La pequeña que había comenzado a correr con entusiasmo se detuvo bruscamente, giró y sacó la lengua con las manos detrás de la cabeza intentando mostrar algo de culpa sin mucho éxito.

.

Ukyo era de esas personas que amaban su trabajo. Amaba su arte en la cocina y más que todo amaba ganar el sustento con su propio esfuerzo, algo que para su edad era la fuente de su propio orgullo. La sonrisa de la chica no podía ser más expresiva cuando vio llegar a Akane y especialmente a Iris, su mejor y más habitual clienta. La niña corrió a la barra, dejó caer las pocas bolsas que cargaba, las más pequeñas y ligeras que le había pasado Akane, y se trepó divertidamente para conseguir sentarse. Ukyo no dijo nada, la observó divertida viéndola realizar tantos esfuerzos para terminar quedando demasiado abajo en la mesa de la barra. Akane la alcanzó, depositó las bolsas a un costado y se acomodó a su lado.

—Hola, Ukyo, ¿qué tal las ventas?

—Quiero un _Okomiyaki._

—Akane, cariño, bastante bien a pesar de ser mala temporada.

—Quiero un _Okamoyaki._

— ¿A, sí? Lo siento.

— ¡Quiero un _Okomayaki_!

—No te preocupes, son cosas del negocio. ¿Y tú, Iris, acaso no vas a saludarme antes de ordenar?

Iris se mostró frustrada, la estaban ignorando y cruzándose de brazos ahora se taimó y no quiso hablar. Ukyo sonrió amablemente pero Akane no tuvo la misma paciencia y posó la mano pesadamente sobre la cabeza de Iris, la que al instante tembló sudando frío al ver el rostro de su madre adoptiva ensombreciendo tétricamente.

— ¿Iris, que no vas a saludar a tu tía Ukyo educadamente como yo te he enseñado a hacer con todos?

—Mu-Muy buenas no-noches, tí-tía Ukyo.

—Buenas noches, cariño —respondió cortésmente tratando de contener la risa—. ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

El miedo de Iris se borró al instante y dio un pequeño brinco golpeando la mesa con las manos a la vez que pedía con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Un _Okamiyaki_!

—Ay, todavía no aprendes, ¿eh, pequeña? Se dice _Okonomiyaki_.

—Eso, un _O… ka… na… moyaki_.

—Ukyo, será mejor que te des por vencida —le aconsejó Akane. Ukyo respondió con una nueva sonrisa y al instante se dedicó a preparar dos porciones para ellas.

—Qué agradable sorpresa que me hayan visitado, no acostumbras a hacerlo tan tarde.

—Bueno, es que no ha sido planeado. Tú sabes, primero fuimos a pasear, luego terminamos de compras.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta —dijo dando una rápida mirada a los muchos paquetes.

—Y ahora estamos aquí.

—Parece que se han divertido mucho.

—Sí, como no imaginas.

— ¿Ya está? —preguntó Iris.

—Un poco más, cariño, ya no falta nada. Parece que tienes mucha hambre, ¿acaso todavía no cenas?

—Que no te engañe, esta pequeña golosa se ha llevado comiendo toda la tarde. Si sigue así pronto no podrá caminar y tendrá que ir rodando a la escuela.

—No, no es verdad —reclamó la pequeña.

—Eso es, Iris, que no te asuste tu mamá mala.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —ahora fue Akane la que reclamó.

Ukyo la ignoró y tomó el rostro de Iris con una mano de forma tierna para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Tú eres una niña preciosa y siempre vas a serlo.

—Sí, soy tan bonita como mi mamá.

Akane se sonrojó al instante.

—Oh, pobrecilla, vives engañada.

—Ukyo, no te excedas —la advirtió en el mismo tono con el que regañaba a Iris cuando hacía alguna travesura.

—Lo siento —rió. Todas lo hicieron sintiéndose un ambiente agradable y de mucha confianza.

— ¿Tía Ukyo?

— ¿Sí, cariño, por qué susurras? ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Necesito ir al baño.

—Ah, claro, no tienes por qué pedirlo. Pasa, pasa, ya sabes dónde está.

—Le acompaño, discúlpame un segundo, Ukyo.

—Claro, no te preocupes, cariño.

— ¡No! Yo puedo ir sola.

Akane la miró alzando una ceja.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Parece que cierta señorita está buscando su independencia. Déjala, Akane, no pasará nada malo. Además de que puede usar el baño de la casa, no el del local, así que no temas.

— ¿Segura?

Iris asintió y antes de que Akane pudiera levantarse corrió sola hacia el interior de la casa por la puerta detrás de la cocina.

—Ukyo, yo…

—No te preocupes por nada, Akane. Ahora comienza a servirte, veo en tu rostro que también tienes hambre.

Akane no la contradijo.

—Parece que seré yo la que me vaya rodando a casa, es increíble, siento que no he comido nada.

La chica olvidaba que por sus recientes preocupaciones no había probado bocado desde la cena del día anterior hasta su salida con Iris.

—Y ahora, que estamos solas —Ukyo acercó su rostro al de Akane en un gesto de complicidad—, ¿me vas a decir qué es lo que tienes en esa cabeza tuya? —dio toquecitos con su dedo en la frente de Akane cuando ésta tenía una porción delante de su boca a punto de comer.

— ¿De qué hablas? —En su sorpresa dejó caer el bocado sobre su vestido, trató de disculparse, tartamudeó, se limpió con una servilleta y en sus nervios pasó a llevar un salero que Ukyo consiguió atrapar antes de que cayera al piso—. Lo siento —dijo finalmente avergonzada con el rostro inclinado.

—Ay, Akane, siempre fuiste tan evidente. Temo preguntar, ¿pero acaso se trata de Ranchan?

Akane no respondió. Ukyo sintió un ligero escalofrío.

— ¿Ranchan está bien?

—Yo… —Akane inclinó el rostro hacia un costado, cerró los labios, se tenso en su puesto irguiéndose exageradamente con las piernas juntas y las manos empuñadas sobre el vestido. No se percató de cuando Ukyo dejó el otro lado del mesón y ahora a su lado posó una mano suavemente sobre su espalda y la otra sobre las frías manos de Akane.

—Cariño, vamos, ¿acaso después de todo este tiempo no confías en mí? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas?

—Es complicado.

— ¿Y cuándo no lo es tratándose de Ranchan? Porque se trata de él, ¿no es así?

Akane asintió tímidamente.

—Siempre es culpa de ese tonto.

—Dime qué está sucediendo.

Por un momento quiso hablar, contarle todo lo que estaba viviendo, sus temores, dudas, los sueños que la atormentaban durante noches y que podrían ser horribles revelaciones de un indeseable futuro. Los secretos revelados que cambiaban todo el mundo que la rodeaba, su familia, la familia de Ranma, todo. Al final ganó su fuerza interior, esa que siempre acudía cuando ya no le quedaba nada más. Dueña otra vez de sí misma se dio cuenta de la responsabilidad que tenía y que no deseaba arrastrar a sus amigos a ese mundo oscuro lleno de aflicciones.

—Ukyo, perdóname.

— ¿Y por qué tendría qué perdonarte? Oh, ¡Oh!, ya veo. Bien, chica terca, si pretendes cargarlo todo tú sola es tu problema. Yo ya no me preocuparé más por ti. Después de todo Ranchan ya no es mi responsabilidad.

Dejándola regresó del otro lado del mesón.

—Perdóname.

Ukyo la observó detenidamente. Estaba enojada, quería estarlo con ella por haberle quitado en primer lugar a su amado Ranma y luego por apartarlo así de ella sacándola completamente de ese mundo secreto que ese par de locos prometidos parecían compartir. Suspiró dejando caer los hombros, al verla allí, tan decaída le fue imposible siquiera concebir la idea de enfadarse con esa torpe chiquilla.

—Ya, deja eso, no tienes porqué sentirte culpable, sólo espero que llegado el momento puedas contármelo todo. Ahora come antes de que se enfríe, la comida helada no le hace bien al alma.

Asintió. Obediente llevó un bocado tras otro a la boca. El silencio se volvió incómodo.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! —Ukyo estalló—. No me importa que creas que es lo mejor para mí no contarme nada sobre Ranchan, pero eso es problema mío. ¿Soy o no soy tu amiga?

—Ukyo.

— ¿Lo soy?

—Sí.

—Entonces comienza a hablar y deja que yo me haga cargo de mis propios sentimientos.

—Pero…

— ¡Ahora!

Akane dio un salto en su puesto asustada. Se miraron y sonrieron. Finalmente Akane cedió sintiéndose extrañamente aliviada.

—Es una historia larga.

—Pues mientras más pronto comiences mejor será. No quiero que guardes más secretos de tus amigos por mucha gente nueva que conozcas. Recuerda quiénes eran los que siempre estaban a tu lado ante cualquier peligro.

—Ah, por supuesto —respondió indignada—, y los que también eran los primeros que pretendían terminar con mi compromiso.

Se volvieron a mirar en silencio y estallaron en risas.

—Mamá Akane.

Ambas, sin poder controlarse del todo, se volvieron hacia la entrada donde Iris las observaba con la cabecita inclinada, el rostro furiosamente enrojecido de vergüenza y el delantal y cabello completamente empapados como si el agua del lavamanos le hubiera saltado encima. Las chicas se miraron otra vez y para lástima de Iris volvieron a reír con renovadas fuerzas.

.

El dojo nunca le pareció tan desconocido como ahora. El piso estaba atravesado por un gran círculo de extrañas escrituras rúnicas y símbolos que podrían ser fórmulas complejas de una oscura ciencia o simples garabatos escritos por la caprichosa mano de un demente. Lo rodeaba una serie de barras de bronce grabadas con diseños de Asgard en cuyos extremos se sostenían brillantes cristales que eran los únicos que iluminaban el lugar. En lo primero que pensó Akane fue en el rostro enfurecido de su padre cuando viera lo que le habían hecho al dojo.

— ¿Funcionará? —Nina preguntó por décima vez.

Por décima vez Millia se encogió de hombros mientras trataba nerviosamente de repasar los textos para asegurarse de que nada saliera mal. Akane las vio tan frenéticas que se sintió más intranquila que en un principio. Respiró profundamente.

—Si quieres puedes dejarlo, no es obligación seguir con esta locura.

—Gracias, Nina, pero ya he tomado una decisión.

— ¿De verdad crees que Ranma pueda estar en peligro?

—Sí, lo estoy. Debo evitar que suceda aquello que vi en mis sueños.

—Pero podrías haberte equivocado.

—Ya lo discutimos.

Nina torció los labios con disgusto.

—Funcionará —insistió Millia con esperanza.

—Mi temor no es a que no funcione. Sino que lo haga y enviemos a esta terca chica a los confines de Jotumheim rodeada por una horda de gigantes.

Akane trató de no hacer eco de aquellas palabras.

—Funcionará —insistió repitiendo las palabras de Millia.

La hada dispuso entonces en un extremo del círculo del primer objeto. Nina respingó la nariz.

—Oye, chica sabia, esa s una camisa de Ranma. ¿Qué no se supone que allí tiene que ir un objeto de Akane?

—Es mía —dijo Akane.

—Por muy importante que sea para ti sigue siendo de Ranma, no sirve.

—No, es mía —Akane suspiró comprendiendo que tendría que convencerla—. Esa camisa representa algo que es mío y que no puede ser representado con nada más —se sonrojó ante la insistencia de Nina que no cesó de mirarla fijamente.

—Una camisa sucia y maltratada.

—No está sucia, la he lavado y guardado todo este tiempo.

—Pero sí está maltratada.

—Esa es la camisa que Ranma utilizó la última vez que estuvimos en Jusenkyo.

Ambas conocían la historia de la batalla del monte Fénix, pero todavía Nina no comprendía la relación.

—Cuando recuperé mi forma estaba desnuda. Ranma me cubrió con su camisa y, entonces, cuando creía que yo estaba muerta… él… fue la primera vez que me dijo que me amaba.

—Linda historia, ¿entonces te la regaló como un bonito recuerdo? ¡Vaya, qué chico más romántico!

—Dama Nina, es suficiente, déjela terminar.

—Gracias, Millia. No, no me la regaló y no es la camisa lo importante. Cuando Ranma dijo lo que sentía tuve en ese momento un sentimiento y una seguridad que jamás creería posible; saber que el corazón de Ranma me pertenecía a mí y solamente a mí. Es el corazón de Ranma mi posesión más valiosa en esta vida.

—Demasiado rebuscado, no funcionará.

—Sí lo hará —la defendió Millia—. Son los sentimientos de Akane los únicos que nos asegurarán de que el portal funcione correctamente. Mi abuelita Amatista siempre me dijo que…

—Ya entendí, no necesitas aburrirme con tus explicaciones.

Millia prefirió no discutir con ella. Nina se encontraba nerviosa, lo que era evidente por su arisca actitud más exacerbada que de costumbre. Rodeó el círculo arrodillándose del extremo opuesto.

—Necesitamos algo que sea de Ranma.

—Cualquier cosa servirá —dijo Nina impaciente.

Akane sintió que las miradas estaban sobre ella. Se sintió algo dubitativa. Finalmente metió la mano bajo la llamativa túnica que vestía en ese momento y sacó una cadena con la pequeña piedra púrpura que le dejó antes de su viaje a Asgard.

— ¿Esa piedra mágica? —dijo Nina.

—No se me ocurre nada más. Ranma no es de los que junten recuerdos.

—Hubiese sido mucho más acertado utilizar su katana.

—Pero no la tenemos, ¡no hay nada más que sea de él y que atesore mucho!

Millia meneó la cabeza. Apenas vio aquella gema palideció ligeramente, luego se entristeció y ahora comprendió que no serviría.

—Lo siento, Akane.

—Millia, ¿tú también? Pero si es de Ranma.

—Así es, pero llegó a él por casualidad —Millia jamás le contó Akane que fue ella quién le regaló esa piedra a Ranma sin saber que tenía propiedades tan misteriosas durante su primera visita al mercado de la ciudad del Valhalla—. No posee los sentimientos adecuados.

Akane la miró confundida. Bajó la mano resignada sabiendo que quizás tenía razón aunque no estaba segura del porqué.

—Podríamos registrar de nuevo su habitación.

—No serviría. Lo poco de valor que pudiera llegar a tener siempre se lo robaba el tío Genma para venderlo. Así que nunca acostumbró a guardar nada.

— ¿Y otra camisa?

—Debe ser algo de valor pero que lo una a Akane. Necesitas crear un puente entre dos almas, eso es lo que diferencia este portal de los otros y del porqué seríamos capaces de abrirlo sin poseer el nivel de magia de los señores de Asgard.

—Utiliza esa gran genialidad que posees entonces y danos alguna solución.

Millia inclinó la cabeza pensativa, no se le ocurría nada. Akane hizo lo mismo. Al final ambas permanecieron en silencio ante la impaciencia de la valquiria. Nina se resignó y caminó hacia Millia, estiró el brazo alcanzándole algo que la hada vio al levantar el rostro, se sorprendió, por un momento pareció entristecer pero luego sonrió conmovida. Tomó un trozo de papel de manos de la valquiria y lo depositó tiernamente sobre el suelo en el lugar exacto de la formación.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Akane.

Nina se sintió incómoda por lo que respondió bruscamente.

—Es un regalo que los chicos le hicieron a ese idiota durante su cumpleaños en Asgard.

— ¿Y por qué un regalo de ellos?

Millia sonrió antes de responderle a su amiga.

—Es tu fotografía, Akane.

— ¿Qué?

—No es un tesoro real, pero al igual que la camisa representa para él lo más valioso que posee.

—Ranma la puso en su habitación y no dejaba que nadie la tocara. Ese pobre niño enamorado —Nina rió con malicia.

La chica turbada y ruborizada no quiso enfrentarlas dándoles la espalda.

—Ese, ese… tonto.

—Ahora necesitamos algo que los una a ambos. Una cosa que represente vuestra vida en común.

Akane asintió. Tomó una pequeña caja de cartón que traía consigo y previamente había depositado en el piso. Al colocarla en el centro Millia y Nina se miraron entre sí y curiosamente la abrieron para vergüenza de la chica.

— ¿Qué diablos es esto?

—Cabello, una coleta atada por una cinta, es… es tuyo, Akane?

Ella asintió.

—Poco después de conocernos, cuando de verdad creía que lo odiaba, tuvo su primer encuentro con Ryoga. En ese entonces tenía el cabello largo.

—Interesante historia —dijo Nina.

—Cuando pequeña siempre lo tenía más corto, como ahora.

—Te está creciendo otra vez.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero eso no es lo importante, ¡déjenme acabar! Ah, bien. En ese entonces me gustó el doctor Tofú. No, esperen, no era nada serio, sólo un amor infantil. Noté cuando niña que al doctor le gustaba mucho mi hermana Kasumi y entonces quise ser como ella.

—Cabello largo.

—No sólo eso. Trataba de aparentar ser amable y dulce como Kasumi delante de él, pero por alguna razón parecía saber cómo era realmente y eso siempre me frustraba mucho.

—Entonces por culpa de Ranma perdiste tu cabello largo.

—No. Por culpa de esa pelea pude darme cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, que el doctor Tofú nunca se fijaría en mí, era algo pueril y tonto, siempre me vería como la hermana pequeña de su adorada Kasumi. Tampoco me molestó mucho eso.

— ¿Y la segunda?

Akane reveló una delicada sonrisa.

—Que ya no me importaba tanto. Creo que ese día me di cuenta de que mi vida había cambiado para siempre, que la llegada de Ranma no sería algo pasajero sino que algo que tenía que aceptar porque sería mi futuro. Entonces no lo comprendí, pero desde que él estaba a mi lado los días ya no eran más aburridos ni lentos. Antes de Ranma la casa era un lugar solitario, silencioso, algo triste. Éramos una familia, pero una familia quebrada desde la muerte de mi madre y aunque era pequeña para recordarlo bien, también sentía esa falta. Ranma lo cambió todo llenándonos de ruido, problemas, escándalos, situaciones estúpidas… y también mucha vida y alegría. No quería aceptarlo porque al principio me hacía sentir muy culpable, pero desde que llegó Ranma a mi vida cada vez habían más días en los que ya no me preguntaba el porqué había muerto mamá. A veces, incluso, la olvidaba.

—Akane.

—Fui yo de nuevo. No la Akane que trataba de aparentar ser dulce y amable, no esa Akane agresiva en extremo que desafiaba a todos los chicos de la escuela y que reprimía sus deseos. Era libre de hacer todo lo que quería y de equivocarme. Si algo malo sucedía podía culparlo, porque él siempre tenía la culpa. Pero también podía confiar en que él lo iba a solucionar. Ese día fui a la consulta del doctor Tofú por una torcedura. Lloré en su hombre pero nunca le dije la razón, debió suponer que me pasaba algo pero siempre fue muy amable como para preguntar. Me sentí relajada entendiendo a medias alguna de estas cosas. Cuando dejé la consulta allí estaba Ranma, el muy idiota de seguro me siguió desde el principio. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo algo me hizo creer que estaría allí.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Millia al borde de las lágrimas tocada por la historia.

—Trató de consolarme y me dijo que me veía bien con el cabello corto. No le creí por supuesto, lo dijo porque se sentía culpable.

— ¿Estás segura?

Akane se avergonzó de tener que admitirlo.

—En realidad no. Traté de disimularlo pero me sentí tan boba como cuando las chicas en la escuela decían que algún chico les decía algo lindo. No quería sentirme así, él únicamente lo había dicho por no quedar mal. Ahora no lo sé, supongo que algo de verdad había en sus palabras —sonrió recordando aquel momento—. Se veía tan adorable, creo que fue la primera vez que lo vi actuar nervioso conmigo. Después lo haría siempre, hasta se volvería evidente para todos a pesar de que yo fui la única que parecía no notarlo. Bueno, a veces sí, me gustaba, sí. Incluso lo provocaba un poco —se rió nerviosa como si recordara más momentos juntos—. Fuimos tan tontos.

Las tres guardaron silencio. Nina fue la primera en reaccionar.

— ¿Y entonces?

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?

—Despierta, por los dioses, deja de babear.

— ¡Yo no estaba… eso!

Millia, tímidamente y sonriente, pasó su pañuelo por el borde de la boca a Akane, haciéndola sonrojar intensamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Millia, ¿tú también?

—Perdón.

— ¿Así que es tan importante este montón de cabello?

—Lo es, y mucho. Es el día en que pude comenzar a sentirme cada vez más yo misma. Me dejó de preocupar que las personas como el doctor Tofú me vieran actuar violentamente. También dejó de importarme que en la escuela me vieran a veces necesitada de ayuda. Ni siquiera puedo recordar en qué momento comencé a gritar el nombre de Ranma cuando algo me asustaba y me sentía en peligro. Después dejé de llamarlo porque sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, que él siempre estaría allí por mucho que discutiéramos o nos separáramos, él siempre iría por mí. Hasta ahora.

Dejó de sonreír.

Millia tomó el mechón de cabello atado por una cinta de la caja y lo depositó en el suelo.

—Ahora eres tú la que debe ir por él.

Akane, de pie en el centro del círculo, observó a sus dos nuevas compañeras mirarla desde los extremos.

—No dejes de pensar en él —la instó Millia.

Asintió.

—Recuerda el arma que te di —agregó Nina.

La chica instintivamente llevó la mano a la cadera, donde una pequeña cuchilla dentro de una hermosa funda de cuero colgaba de la faja que rodeaba a la túnica, vestido que por obligación debía usar para esa ocasión. Según las explicaciones de Millia el atuendo poseía propiedades mágicas que le servirían para proteger la integridad de su cuerpo mortal cuando ella todavía no estaba preparada para hacerlo por sí misma durante un viaje entre planos dentro de una misma dimensión, o algo por el estilo.

El círculo comenzó a brillar, la voz de Millia pronunciando los versos en una lengua muy antigua comenzó a sonar lejana. La envolvió una luz blanca e intensa. Pronto ya no pudo distinguir el dojo, tampoco a sus amigas. Todo lo que vio fue un intenso blanco que llegaba hasta el infinito. Se sintió caer, pero sus pies estaban firmemente parados sobre un piso que en apariencia no existía. Todo era quietud y silencio. Pensó en Ranma.

Luego el intenso sonido de los gritos de una multitud llegó a ella asustándola. Un aire frío la envolvió traspasando la delgada tela lastimándole la piel. Distinguió siluetas, el horizonte infinito y blanco comenzó a mezclarse con la imagen superpuesta de otro lugar tan extraño que no pudo identificarlo con ningún otro.

.

9

.

Una antigua diosa, una señora de la magia y la ciencia de Vanaheim, de belleza ingenua y perturbadora en sus rasgos exóticos de piel levemente bronceada y ojos alargados que exhibían gran bondad. Vestía como las antiguas reinas inmortalizadas en las muchas esculturas de la ciudad. Era semejante a una que dominaba en muchos de los murales de la zona mejor preservada del palacio de Noatum. La ciudad entera crujió y se bamboleó al contacto de la luz, devolviéndole la vida a la superficie del lago, bañando con fuerte oleaje la rivera llegando el agua hasta los viejos árboles hasta la mitad del valle secreto. Las nubes grises que se formaron por tan cruel batalla entre hermanos fueron disipadas por la columna de luz que la trajo desde un cielo más alto que los cielos de Asgard. Era ella tan similar a una de las imágenes de las antiguas señoras que los habitantes de Noatum la confundieron con decenas de nombres de la realeza del reino del sol sacados de sus viejos cuentos.

Sigurd y Brynhildr tuvieron un fuerte deseo por inclinarse y reverenciarla. No por temor, porque a los señores de Asgard no se subyugarían no importando sufrir un destino cruel para sus pobres almas que ya no podía ser peor que el actual, sino por el amor que aquella dulce mujer, casi una niña aún, les infundió trayendo con ella el aroma de una paz e inocencia de un mundo lejano que en Asgard ya no podía saborear.

Los Ynglingar se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia los bordes de las tribunas. Vociferaban sin cesar entre ellos que una diosa Vanir había regresado a Noatum. Insistían en darle nombre. Fue Saga, la diosa de la historia de los Vanir que llevaba en otros tiempos la cronología de las cien decenas de milenios de la historia del universo; También fue Skadi, la reina de todos los dioses solares; Pero hubo un nombre que causó gran expectación, porque también la llamaron Heid Baladi, señora de la magia de Vanaheim, la gran artífice y fundadora de la ciudad mucho antes de la existencia del primer Ynglingar.

Las voces expectantes formaron un murmullo continuo como el batir de un millar de alas. Ella abrió los ojos, parpadeó confundida. Ahogó un quejido cuando finalmente se percató de Sigurd y Brynhildr ante ella, uno que no acusaba sorpresa sino todo lo contrario, conocerlos y temerles por lo que podrían significar para su amenazada felicidad. Aquel gesto no le restó valor a los ojos de los espectros, sino que reafirmó en ellos la certeza en la ingenuidad de la dulce doncella que acarició todavía más sus corazones faltos de bondad y no pudieron menos que sentir culpa por causarle tanto temor desviando la mirada y encogiendo los hombros como si en algo pudieran mitigar el impacto del pecado de sus lastimosas existencias.

Ella dio un paso atrás y su talón topó con algo frío. Al bajar los ojos se encontró con la Katana Dragón envuelta en lodo y escarcha. Se llevó las manos al rostro. Se inclinó y la tomó con ambas manos ensuciando la pureza de la túnica blanca.

"¿Mi señora Akane, será que mis viejos ojos me engañan?, si es que todavía los tuviera."

Lo escuchó. Akane podía escuchar la voz de K'Zun Fei sin saber ella que esa capacidad sería digna de mención.

— ¿K'Chan?

"Cierre los ojos, abandone este sitio de muerte. Que su alma pura no se mezcle en asuntos de sangre maldecida por el destino. No sé cómo ha llegado, pero le ruego, mi señora, que retome el camino que la ha traído y abandone este lugar de gran peligro."

— ¿Y Ranma?

La pregunta de la joven fue en un tono frío, maquinal e imperativo. K'Zun Fei no pudo menos que responderle.

"Mi señora, compadézcase de él. De lo que el maldito designio de antiguos rencores le ha hecho sufrir siendo un crío inocente de tantas viejas miserias."

—No te entiendo, K'Chan, que tratas decirme —Akane todavía aturdida por el viaje entre planos, no pudiendo aún distinguir del todo la realidad de la fantasía, se alteró ante la seriedad y también emoción con la que escuchó hablar al otrora amargado dragón—. ¿Dónde está Ranma?

No era torpeza la que la hacía preguntar por el que tenía tan cerca sin notarlo todavía, sino la ceguera causada por el inconsciente que trataba de protegerla. El resplandor blanco todavía la cegaba ligeramente viendo con dificultad lo que tenía a pocos metros de distancia. Pero su deseo fue mayor que las limitaciones, alzó los ojos, vio un bulto muy cerca.

"¡Dama Akane, no nos vea por favor en tanta humillación!"

— ¿Ranma? ¡Oh, no!

Corrió a su lado suplicando en cada suspiro que no fuera verdad lo que tanto había temido y visto a través de sus sueños. Se maldijo por tanta demora, se maldijo por haber creído que el futuro era algo lejano y no que sería su cruel presente, se maldijo por cada cosa que hizo y dejó de hacer que hicieron más lenta la decisión de venir a su lado. Ahora todo podía estar perdido por su propia negligencia.

— ¡Ranma!

El grito desgarrador de Akane enmudeció las tribunas. Del resplandor inicial que los conmovió pasó ahora a cubrirlos un dolor y una culpa que no esperaban. El mentón del rey Hersir tembló, ¿acaso no era él sino el causante del dolor que había opacado la luz de esa dulce niña? ¿Qué había hecho con sus decisiones?

Akane cayó de rodillas a su lado, lo encontró de costado, acurrucado con la espalda hacia ella. Acercó sus manos temblorosas, tuvo miedo, no quería tocarlo, no quería sentirlo frío como la tierra o como el aire de aquel lugar. Las acercó, las manos casi no le obedecían, estaba segura, con esa seguridad que destruye todas las esperanzas y que hace creer que lo bueno que pueda pasarnos es sólo una mentira que nosotros mismos nos creemos a medias. La seguridad de encontrarlo muerto como lo había visto en todos sus sueños, en la misma posición, con los mismos crueles compañeros que lo rodearon en los últimos momentos. No era justo, no podía serlo, ¡él no moriría en ese lugar así, tan solo, tan odiado, tan olvidado! Ella estaba allí, ella estaba sólo para él, ya no tenía que sentirse solo nunca más. Por favor, suplicaba, a todo lo que conocía, rogaba que él pudiera verla otra vez y sonreírle con ternura agradecido por aquel maravilloso reencuentro. Las manos no querían obedecerle, no querían tocar aquel cuerpo inerte a centímetros de rozar la desnuda piel de los hombros tan lastimada y colorada por el hielo.

—Akane, estúpida, qué haces aquí, no me estorbes.

Ranma giró dolorosamente sobre su espalda para mirarla. Sus ojos todavía demostraban incredulidad, conteniéndose por cerrarlos dado el intenso dolor que sentía en aquel momento. Pero seguía siendo el mismo Ranma que ella tanto recordaba.

— ¿Ranma? ¿Ranma, estás vivo?

—No gracias a esos idiotas, ¡ugh!

— ¡No te muevas!

—Déjame, tengo que seguir. Todavía no termino con esto.

"Muchacho condenado, ¡deja ya de provocar a la muerte!"

Trató de incorporarse y Akane finalmente lo tocó al tomarlo por los hombros para ayudarlo. En el momento en que sintió aquella piel quiso llorar por la emoción. Estaba cálido, cálido y vivo, no frío como en sus visiones.

—Ranma, oh, Ranma, mírate cómo estás —sus palabras las envolvió con la mayor ternura que había reservado para él durante tan largos años en que tuvo que mentirse a sí misma conteniéndose con insultos antes que expresarle su amor. Ahora su voz quebrada revelaba la duda en la que no sabía si reír o llorar, si alegrarse o sentirse desdichada ante el fatal estado de su prometido.

—No exageres —replicó tan ufano de mentir de forma tan obvia tratando de mostrar seguridad—, un par de moretones no van a matarme. Deja ya de preocuparte por nada, Akane… Akane… ¿Akane?

Ranma abrió los ojos, sentado en el suelo recién vino a percatarse de que algo no encajaba en esa situación. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que Akane quisiera socorrerlo cuando más patético se veía en una pelea, cosa que acostumbraba molestarlo, que no pensó en toda la realidad que lo envolvía. Cuando lo hizo el terror dominó sus ojos.

—Espera un segundo, tú no puedes ser Akane. Tú NO puedes estar en Asgard ¿Estaré alucinando?

"No me preguntes a mí. Y yo también puedo percibirla y me parece bastante real, amo."

—No bromees, esto no puede ser verdad —se quedó con los labios entreabiertos. La miró con dedicación como si ella fuera un extraño ser extraterrestre. Akane se molestó un segundo, luego se le ocurrió una idea y sin dejarlo reaccionar, tampoco podía hacerlo en su actual estado, lo besó rápidamente en los labios. No mencionaré lo que aquel movimiento causó en la gente de Noatum ni en los interesados espíritus que los observaban. Ranma, sonrojado, al fin pudo creer—. ¿Akane?

—Si me confundes con otra chica después de besarte, rogarás haber muerto—a pesar de sus palabras ella sonrió emocionada, la forma tan brusca y distraída con que la había recibido su prometido era tan propia de él que no lo condenó en absoluto—. Sí, Ranma, soy yo. No se trata de ninguna ilusión —reía y lloraba a la vez, enternecida por la mirada perdida e infantil de Ranma.

—No es verdad, no puede ser verdad —quiso retroceder el cuerpo asustado, pero Akane no se lo permitió abrazándolo. Ranma sintió que las pocas fuerzas que había conseguido reunir lo abandonaron dejándose envolver por aquel calor tan placentero. Sintió el perfume de Akane, que en ese mundo le resultó tan intenso que ni siquiera las flores de los jardines del Valhalla podrían competir con ella. Pero no fue su perfume, tampoco su tacto ni la conocida sensación de los cabellos oscuros de la chica rozando su rostro, lo que reconoció en su estado semiconsciente no fue otra cosa que los fuertes latidos del corazón de su prometida, un detalle que jamás podía confesarle a nadie pero que él con sus avanzados sentidos siempre había podido percibir cada vez que por casualidad o necesidad la abrazaba o cargaba en brazos contra su pecho. Pudo entonces creer que verdaderamente ella era Akane.

— ¿Cómo? —débil y aturdido susurró la pregunta.

—Ellas me ayudaron —murmuró en respuesta sabiendo que su prometido necesitaba algo que explicara lo que era un imposible. Incluso todavía era difícil de creer para ella esa situación en que otra vez estaban juntos y no dejó de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando los ojos como si no le importara nada más en la vida. Hubo un tiempo en que se avergonzaría de tomarle la mano ante uno o dos observadores, ahora lo abrazaba delante de miles de ojos curiosos que para ella ni siquiera existían en ese momento.

— ¿Ellas?

—Millia y Nina hicieron un hechizo para poder llegar hasta ti.

—Un hechizo. ¿Un portal?

—Sí, algo así —respondió dominada por un sabroso sopor en los brazos de Ranma olvidándose de todo lo demás.

—Millia y Nina —susurró dubitativo. Abrió los ojos cuando tuvo una repentina idea que lo lastimó más que todas las heridas juntas y los volvió a entrecerrar mientras posó su mano sobre la espalda de Akane. Ahora era él el único que estaba completamente consciente de los dos. Con los ojos desafiantes miró a los espectros y estos también reaccionaron devolviéndole la mirada con la misma osadía—. Dime una cosa más, Akane —habló lentamente y con algo de dureza—, ¿no habrá sido con ayuda de Freya?

— ¿Freya, qué Freya? —Akane abrió los ojos despertando con disgusto del hipnótico letargo—. ¿Te refieres a esa "dama Freya"? Ahora que lo pienso ellas dijeron que los instrumentos que utilizaron le pertenecían.

—Ah, ya veo, así que fue ella —tomó a Akane por los hombros y la obligó a separarse mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Ranma?

—Tienes que regresar ahora.

—Pero, regresar, ¿a qué te refieres?

— ¡Tienes que volver! El que estés aquí no es coincidencia, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

— ¿Entender qué? —Akane clamó asustada por la violencia de Ranma.

—Todo es parte de su plan, ahora lo comprendo. Primero fue ese maldito manipulador de Freyr, luego esta maldición, ¡y ahora se atreven a involucrarte en esto! No los voy a perdonar, no los perdonaré jamás.

—Ranma, qué haces. Espera…

Ranma trató de levantarse, casi cayó pero se sostuvo en la espada que empuñó airado. Akane lo ayudó abrazándolo también, pero apenas hubo conseguido erguirse la alejó de sí cruzándose ante los espectros.

—Akane, debes partir ahora. Regresa a Nerima.

—No pienso hacer eso.

—Pero, Akane —giró para mirarla confundido.

— ¡No te dejaré solo, tonto!

—Tú… ¿acaso no comprendes que es peligroso estar aquí?

—Sí, muy bien, tanto que sé perfectamente que si te dejo solo vas a morir.

— ¡Yo no voy a…! —Sus palabras perdieron toda su fuerza—… morir.

Akane percibió en la duda de Ranma sabía algo que ella no.

—No regresaré sin ti —lo retó.

—Deja de ser tan obcecada y obedece.

— ¡Tú eres el que está siendo obcecado!

—Ya no me importa lo que creas, vas a regresar a Nerima como viniste ahora o si no…

— ¿O si no qué? ¿Qué? Vamos, dime lo que harás —Akane se sintió dolida de la forma en que él estaba reaccionando como si no quisiera tenerla cerca—. ¿Acaso vas a obligarme? ¿Puedes hacerlo?... ¿Ranma?

Lamentablemente su prometido dejó de escucharla hacía mucho. Se desplomó en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados y el rostro pálido como el de un cadáver.

—Ranma, deja de jugar, vamos, no es divertido. Ranma, levántate, abre los ojos. No… no me digas que… ¡Ranma, no!

Lo recostó rápidamente de espaldas y miró su cuerpo. No tenía heridas notorias o sangre que revelara la razón de su mal estado. Pero lo sentía, cada vez más débil, el corazón latiendo como si cada pulsación fuera a ser la última. La respiración igualmente débil era irregular y agitada. Akane tomó una mano entre las suyas y la sintió temblar con fuerza como si estuviera soportando un horrible dolor. Todo ese tiempo él se encontraba en ese estado y ella no lo había notado embriagada por la alegría. Quiso llorar desesperada pero se limpió el rostro con la manga de la bella túnica. Trató de recordar las palabras exactas de los hechizos que Millia había ejecutado una vez para curar las heridas graves de los chicos en Nerima, pero nada venía a su mente, tampoco pensó que podría haber funcionado. Se recriminó no haber venido preparada y haber pedido ayuda de las chicas pensando que algún medicamente mágico o algo así podría haber tenido. Entonces recordó que estaba en Asgard, tierra de dioses y magia. Levantó la cabeza desesperada buscando ayuda, pero todo eran rostros lejanos e inconscientes a su gran dolor.

—Ayúdenlo, ayúdenlo, por favor. ¡Necesita ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

Ella se sintió el ser más inútil del universo, teniendo a su amado Ranma al alcance de los brazos y perdiéndolo sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

—Por favor, necesito que alguien me ayude.

Ninguno de los Ynglingar hizo nada por socorrerla. La escucharon gemir, pero no sabían tampoco que hacer. Algunos creían que había recibido una herida mortal que no vieron, otros que fue víctima de alguna maldición tan común en los combates entre magos según contaban los cuentos de las ancianas. Pero nadie se atrevió a pisar la arena para ayudar a aquella joven mujer que los asustó más con su repentina aparición que con todo lo que había sucedido durante ese encuentro.

Avari observaba en silencio. Se sintió molesto. Giró y con firmes pasos cruzó entre sus espectros los que sintiendo simpatía por la dama temieron a la reacción de su amo.

— ¡Deja de suplicar, mujer estúpida!

Con lágrimas asomando a sus ojos Akane se encogió de temor ante la poderosa voz y giró desconcertada. Reconoció al Avari de sus visiones y en un movimiento instintivo cubrió con sus manos el torso desnudo de su prometido inclinándose sobre él como si quisiera protegerlo.

— ¿Qué quieres?, no te acerques a Ranma.

—Deja de humillarlo. Ha luchado como un guerrero, ¡no ensucies su muerte con tus penosas lágrimas!

— ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarlo!

— ¿Ayudarlo? —Sonrió irónicamente—, ¿gimiendo como una cría asustada, esa es tu manera de ayudarlo? ¿Qué clase de diosa inútil eres?

—No soy una diosa, soy humana —aquella revelación dicha con odio e impaciencia consiguió una mirada de confusión en el impertérrito joven.

— ¿Quién eres? —insistió con aquel tono de voz que tenía para sus rivales más odiados, en un modo de defensa ante lo desconocido.

Cualquier otro einjergar hubiera temblado bajo la sombra de Avari, pero Akane era distinta. Con la misma facilidad con la que podía derramar lágrimas por su prometido, también era capaz de desafiar a lo más temible de Asgard. Guardó un momento de silencio, lo ignoró enderezando el rostro. Acarició la mejilla de Ranma. Se irguió entonces con la dignidad de una princesa y lo encaró. Avari tuvo un momento de duda, sintió una punzada de culpa que se negaba a morir en su pecho no importando los esfuerzos que su razón hiciera para contenerse. Aquella nobleza de esa chiquilla le recordó el mismo valor y el orgullo de la reina Azarel de Alvheim. ¿Qué haría con ella si le contestaba que era su enemiga? ¿La asesinaría también como lo hizo con la reina?

—Mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Soy la prometida de Ranma.

Recién pudo observarla detenidamente. Jamás miraba a alguien a los ojos, todos eran siluetas, blancos que debía eliminar. Ahora, cuando aprendía recién a mirar a los ojos de una persona comprendía más profundamente el horror de sus propios crímenes. Se sintió lastimado por la pureza de esos ojos y tuvo deseos de destruirla o de salir corriendo de ese lugar. Aquella tormenta de sentimientos fue rápidamente aplacada por su poderosa fuerza de voluntad, la misma que lo acompañó durante los largos años sufriendo los tortuosos entrenamientos del animal de Dainn. Sin expresar nada de esto agregó con una calma que parecía no ser de un hombre que hablaba al lado del cuerpo moribundo de su propio hermano.

—Eres japonesa.

—Igual que tú —respondió Akane desafiante, como si quisiera devolverle el mismo doloroso pago que ella recibía con su hiriente indiferencia hacia la situación de Ranma—, Kapsuo Saotome.

El rostro de Avari se desfiguró por un segundo, tan largo e intenso que reveló a Akane un mundo de profundo dolor, un pasado que era mejor no tocar.

—Ahora comprendo, viniste a salvar a ese idiota. Lo lamento, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

— ¿Sabes lo que tiene?, ¿por qué no puedes ayudarlo?

No respondió.

—Es tú hermano, ¡es tú propio hermano! —Lo increpó ahogando un sollozo que en nada mostró debilidad—, no puedes dejarlo morir.

—Es su destino.

— ¡Desde cuando un Saotome le tiene miedo al destino! No eres más que un cobarde, ¡un cobarde!

Avari empuñó la mano y se tensó. Ella no retrocedió ni bajó la cabeza, siempre desafiante. Tras él los espectros sintieron temor. Brynhildr se contuvo como si quisiera cometer la blasfemia de interrumpir a su señor. Observó a Sigurd, el gran guerrero estrujó con fuerza la empuñadura de la Gram.

Ninguno de ellos notó como la mano de Ranma se arrastró temblorosa por la húmeda tierra hasta rozar con la punta de los dedos la hoja de la katana que yacía a su lado.

.

10

.

Ranma abrió los ojos. El cielo era negro como la noche sin estrellas. Como si no sintiera ningún pesar levantó el cuerpo sentándose de piernas cruzadas. El horizonte era negro también. El suelo negro, todo era oscuridad donde no se distinguía el cielo de la tierra. Lo único que lo envolvía era una bruma lejana que a trazos largos era semejante a las nebulosas de las fotografías del cosmos, siendo también de brillantes colores y extrañas formas, tampoco pudiendo distinguir si se encontraban al alcance de la mano o tan distantes hasta ser auténticas galaxias de dimensiones incapaces de ser imaginadas.

— ¿Dónde estoy? Observó su propio cuerpo, desconoció los atuendos que vestía. Se dio cuenta de que tenía el cabello atado como una simple coleta que caía por delante del cuerpo cruzándose por encima del hombro izquierdo.

—Es hora de que te des por vencido.

Ranma no se sintió sorprendido ni atemorizado, su propia tranquilidad fue lo único que lo inquieto. La oscuridad ante él se deformó como si la silueta de un hombre destacara ligeramente. Cuando una de esas nebulosas pasó por detrás pudo distinguir la forma traslúcida de un hombre.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Ríndete. Acepta la muerte.

— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

—Porque es irremediable. Tu destino no es real, existes por los caprichos de una deidad que quiso someterme.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Yo soy el auténtico poseedor de tu destino. Y tú no eres más que un alma de papel que él invento para opacar a mi existencia. Te recomiendo que ceses de combatir. ¿Por qué vas a seguir luchando, por ayudar a cumplir los planes de alguien más, ayudar al único que te mintió y utilizó todo este tiempo?

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando.

— ¡Lucharás por el Yngvi, Freyr el gran mentiroso, después de todo lo que nos hizo! A nosotros y a todos tus antepasados. ¿Estás demente?

— ¿Quién eres tú? —insistió ahora no tan calmado.

—Mi nombre no significaría nada para ti. La ignorancia es un pecado imperdonable. Pero te puedo decir algo interesante: Genma y Nodoka Saotome jamás debieron tener un segundo hijo, el único heredero es él. ¿Qué se siente reconocer que tu existencia misma es una mentira? Más que eso, es el producto del caos y del engaño, del odio y de las maquinaciones de muchos otros.

—Espera, ¿te conozco?

—Me conoces, claro que me conoces. Durante años has desperdiciado la oportunidad que yo cree para existir otra vez en este universo. Hice lo imposible, desafié la capacidad mortal y conseguí que mi alma renaciera en un descendiente de los dioses para conseguir la fuerza que necesito y convertirme en algo superior, y someterlos a ellos como ellos nos sometieron a nosotros. ¡Pero tenías que aparecer tú! ¿Sabes siquiera la razón por la que tu vida se está extinguiendo?

— ¿Es una maldición de Hel, no, o algo parecido?

—Tan inepto como era de esperarse. ¿Por qué no me sorprendo?

— ¡Espera un momento! —Ranma se levantó y trató de alcanzarlo, pero sus pasos eran inútiles porque parecía no avanzar en ninguna dirección—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que me está sucediendo?

—Tú existencia, eso es lo que "no" está sucediendo. Toda vida en este universo se encuentra alimentada por la fuente de todas las almas, el eje del universo, Yggdrasil, que sostiene a la creación en medio del eterno vacío. A la fuente regresan los espíritus y de la fuente emanan cuando deben volver a vivir, pero todos ellos poseen un vínculo único con el eje que alimenta su vida y también los somete al juicio del destino. Pero tú, mi amigo, no posees ese vínculo, porque jamás debiste haber existido.

— ¿Vínculo?

—El alma que ese maldito de Freyr creó para reemplazarme y opacarme no fue tan bien hecha. Es un alma inventada que desafía las leyes del destino y por alguna razón que me es desconocida esas fuerzas creadoras que no podrías comprender, esos "engranajes" que sostienen todo en orden, se han alzado para destruirte porque no eres parte de su sistema, como los organismos de un cuerpo que rechazan la invasión de un cáncer que amenaza con corromperlos. La energía de Yggdrasil que alimenta a todos los seres mortales e inmortales, carne, cuerpos astrales y espíritus, ha dejado de alimentar tu vida al reconocerte como un ser ajeno a su voluntad. Has sido "desconectado" del sistema de la creación, desechado por el universo mismo y su alimento que provee la vida a todos los seres; no, en realidad, nunca fuiste parte de él y simplemente robabas de esa vida. Qué desperdicio, trabajé tanto en diseñar la trampa para renacer y el maldito dios Freyr la desperdició creando un alma que no pudo armonizar con Yggdrasil de la manera adecuada. ¿De verdad ese inútil era un dios Vanir auténtico? Tenía entendido que los Vanir eran grandes sabios y creadores de muchas de las bases de la ciencia de la creación que luego enseñarían a los Aesirs. ¡Bah!, no puedes confiar en las leyendas.

Ranma se sintió aturdido con tanta información.

— ¿Desconectado de la fuente? ¿Yggdrasil? ¿Un alma inventada?... ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?

—Tantas preguntas y tan poco tiempo. Qué importa, cuando mueras tu espíritu no volverá al ciclo de las almas de este universo porque desde un principio no pertenecías a este lugar. ¿De dónde habrá sacado Freyr una materia prima que causara tanta irritación en Yggdrasil? Porque todavía no puedo comprender que un alma inventada con restos de espíritus de este universo pueda ser rechazada de esta forma. No, es imposible, los demonios de Hel son creados bajo la misma base de moldeado de almas. ¿Tu espíritu se habrá compuesto a partir de muestras traídas desde Vanaheim? Podría haber utilizado un alma Asgariana, habría sido más sencillo, el sistema no te habría rechazado en primer lugar aunque fueses una abominación. De todas formas ya todo está terminado para nosotros, cuando mueras tu alma será desintegrada en el vacío y yo habré perdido mi gran oportunidad.

— ¿Desintegrado? —Ranma no le gustó como se escuchó eso—. Yo no quiero desaparecer, tiene que haber algo que pueda.

—Puedes intentar lo que quieras pero el estar aquí ya es anuncio del fin. ¿No imaginas dónde estás, qué es este lugar? Estás a las puertas del vacío absoluto, dispuesto a ser expulsado de este universo y ser devorado por el "Ginnugagap". De todas formas —suspiró el extraño—, mi alma será libre otra vez y podré inventar alguna solución. Ya no tendré que soportar como una sombra el vivir encarcelado dentro de un alma artificial, y peor la de un adolescente pueril y estúpido. Lástima, comenzabas a caerme bien. En realidad no, pero qué se le va a hacer.

—Yo no, no puedo desaparecer. ¡Me niego a desaparecer!

El vacío se estremeció, los contornos que limitaban lo creado de lo increado comenzaron a confundirse. Ranma sintió que pronto comenzaba a ver un gran resplandor, una infinidad de estrellas pululando por todo el magno vacío y ya no se sintió en un espacio oscuro, sino flotando en la plenitud del universo como lo conocía según los libros y programas de astronomía.

—La oscuridad absoluta te espera, el vacío, la eternidad de la no existencia, la verdadera eternidad que existe, niño.

¿Oscuridad? ¿De qué oscuridad estaba hablando ese sujeto? Ranma vio todo lo contrario, un universo plagado de estrellas tan intensas que formaban constelaciones envueltas en nebulosas de brillantes colores. Pero no era el momento de admirar nada, porque sintió que sus pies perdían el suelo y se hundía lentamente sin apoyo alguno.

—Adiós, Ranma Saotome, fue un disgusto conocerte.

—Espera, no me dejes, sácame de aquí, ¡ayúdame!

—No puedo, nadie puede, y de poder tampoco lo haría. Prefiero ser un espectro errante por los caminos de Asgard que volver a ser la sombra de tu odiosa alma.

—No puedo, no puedo morir, ¡no puedo desaparecer!

— ¡Amo! —la poderosa voz de K'Zun Fei estremeció los límites del vacío. Aquella silueta transparente retrocedió como cualquier hombre asustado ante tan magna presencia. El dorado resplandor del dragón cubrió a Ranma y el joven pudo verlo girar sobre su cabeza emanando un calor que le hizo percatarse recién del intenso frío que lo llenaba.

Ranma sintió entonces que ya no se hundía, sino que volvía a pisar un suelo invisible ante la inmensidad. De rodillas jadeaba aterrado por el vértigo que pudo sentir por escasos segundos, tan intenso que amenazó con enloquecerlo. Se pasó la manga por el mentón. Sonrió.

—Tardaste mucho.

—No te acostumbres a que te salve siempre, mocoso.

La silueta se adelantó para enfrentarlo.

— ¡K'Zun Fei, lagartija infernal! ¿Desde cuándo te entrometes en los asuntos mortales y hablas como un viejo enternecido? ¿Dónde está el orgullo de los antiguos dragones de Niddugh?

El dragón rió con poderosas carcajadas.

— ¿Tú hablando de orgullo, pobre traidor? No merece la pena siquiera responderte, brujo.

—Pagarás, dragón, cuando vuelvas a estar sometido a mi voluntad.

—Fue tu corazón el que me doblegó una vez, mortal, el corazón que traicionaste por tus propios pecados. Ya no posees nada que pueda subyugarme. Espectro del pasado ¡desaparece!

K'Zun Fei escupió una bocanada de fuego dorado que cayó sobre la silueta envolviéndolo en una marejada de fuego.

— ¿Piensas que puedes detenerme? Nada, nada puede, seguiré existiendo mientras que el patético amo al que ahora dices servir desaparecerá.

—Basta con que te calles un momento y me sentiré satisfecho, brujo —habló el poderoso K'Zun Fei.

La silueta desapareció entre las llamas, fue alejado por la luz del espíritu del dragón. Giró en el aire y quedó con su gran cabeza delante del aturdido Ranma.

—K'Zun Fei, ¿qué está sucediendo?

El tono cansado de la voz del muchacho inquietó al dragón.

—Niño, todo lo que ese pérfido espíritu del pasado dijo es verdad, tu alma se está desvaneciendo en los límites del Ginnugagap. No, no te canses preguntándome por lo que no tiene caso saber ahora.

—Debe haber una manera.

—La hay.

Ranma abrió los ojos y miró directamente a su dragón.

—Si ya Yggdrasil no va a sostener tu existencia, entonces tendrás que alimentar tu vida de la vida de otro ser.

—De qué estás hablando.

—Algunos trucos buenos habré aprendido sirviendo por años a un alma tan corrupta como la de ese nigromante. ¡Levántate, Ranma, levántate ahora y escúchame muy bien! Porque puede ser la última vez que goces del privilegio de mi gran sabiduría.

.

Akane no retrocedió. Empuñando las manos lo enfrentó con todo el valor que su deseo por ayudar a Ranma le infundía.

—No eres más que un cobarde. Vas a dejar morir a tu propio hermano. ¡Cobarde!

Avari alzó la mano consumido por una ira que revivió cada doloroso detalle de su vida insultado por la acusadora mirada de Akane más que por sus palabras, ella no retrocedió pero jamás habría tenido la velocidad para esquivar aquella mano tan rápida como la ira que cegó a su dueño dispuesto a abofetearla con todo el peso de su furor. Tan rápido fue que Akane no pudo siquiera ver que venía el golpe cuando la mano se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro. Asustada reaccionó retrocediendo ligeramente la cabeza, recién entonces pudo ver que Avari no detuvo su mano, sino que Ranma se había interpuesto entre ambos, cogiendo el brazo de su hermano mayor en pleno movimiento y deteniéndolo con una fuerza superior.

— ¡Ranma! —Akane exclamó con una mano en el corazón.

Ranma no tenía ojos para Akane en ese momento, fijamente se encontró con los ojos de su hermano. Avari notó un resplandor distinto en aquellos ojos azules tan intensos que por un momento se sintió amedrentado.

—Nunca vuelvas a intentar hacer eso.

—Estás vivo.

— ¡Jamás te atrevas a tocar a Akane!

Avari no pudo comprender como aquel moribundo muchacho tuvo la rapidez y fuerza para sorprenderlo, jalarlo por el brazo, girarlo por encima de su hombro y arrojarlo en un preciso movimiento. En el aire recién pudo reaccionar girando casi por instinto, rozando con sus dedos el suelo, girando otra vez para caer con los pies. No calculó que la fuerza del impulso había sido tan grande y tropezó al intentar detenerse y rodando por la tierra. Con el orgullo lastimado y contrariado vio a su pequeño hermano envuelto en una intensa aura dorada. Al instante la reconoció y comprendió en parte lo que había sucedido.

—El dragón.

— ¡Maldito imbécil! —Ranma no le perdonaría fácilmente lo que hace segundos había tratado de hacer. Un extraño fulgor rodeó su mano, una energía tan intensa que tomó la forma de fuego, llamas muy similares a las del aliento del dragón celestial. Sigurd reaccionó rápidamente tras el segundo en que quedó pasmado con lo que había sucedido. Alzó la espada y se cruzó rápidamente en la línea entre su amo y el muchacho de Nerima, con la Gram en alto cayó atacando al joven que parecía no haberlo visto.

— ¡Ranma, cuidado!

Akane sí lo vio. Ranma apenas movió los ojos una fracción de segundo antes del ataque. La espada Gram se detuvo en el aire en pleno movimiento. Sigurd no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Aquel muchacho se había deslizado como destello ante él, se había acercado a su cuerpo y con ambos brazos cruzados había detenido el antebrazo de Sigurd justo por debajo de la espada. Osado, rápido, ingenioso y muy admirable. Sigurd sabía lo que le esperaría, pero lo recibió con la sonrisa del orgulloso guerrero que sabe reconocer la fuerza de su oponente. Ranma impulsó ambos brazos haciendo que Sigurd levantara el suyo con la espada, con tal impulso que todo su cuerpo se tambaleó hacia atrás. Ranma no lo dejó sino que empuñó la mano, la luz de las llamas se intensificaron hasta tomar por un instante la forma similar a la de una espada.

— _¡Llama de Fei!_

Ranma realizó un golpe a quemarropa con su espada de fuego que cortó a Sigurd desde los pies hasta la cabeza terminando en un gran salto envuelto en sus propias llamas, girando hacia atrás para volver a caer delante de Akane. Abanicó el brazo como para extinguir el fuego dorado que el mismo había provocado alrededor de su brazo. Sigurd no se movió, aquella espada no cortó su cuerpo, pero sí había lastimado su espíritu. Al final cayó de espaldas tumbado como muerto. El cuerpo del gigante se volvió blanco como la nieve y estalló en pequeñas chispas de luz que regresaron como una corriente a la hoja de la espada Gram que lo recibió otra vez entre los mil.

Brynhildr quedó espantada, aquel ataque fue similar a los utilizados por los dioses. ¿Qué era ese muchacho? Se respondió a sí misma con un poco de orgullo al pensar que era el hermano de su señor, lo que servía para ensalzar todavía más la altura del linaje de su propio amo. Pero no dejó que aquello la detuviera, sino que con mayor determinación alzó el arco apuntando a la cabeza de aquel muchacho. Por un instante desvió la mirada para recordar que esa chica, también similar a los dioses, se encontraba tras él y pensó por un momento que quizás ella era la causa del repentino cambio. Ranma lo notó.

—Escúchame bien, si me atacas a mí acabaré contigo de forma rápida como lo hice con tu compañero, sé que no pueden morir y que regresarán a esa espada maldita. Pero si te atreves por un instante a amenazarla a ella te prometo por mi propia alma que me encargaré de destruir tu espíritu de una forma que no quieres imaginar. ¡Juro que lo haré!

Brynhildr no respondió. Akane se asustó del tono de voz de su prometido, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar así, también era la primera vez que Akane veía a Ranma en Asgard y no conocía esa forma de actuar de él como teniente de los Dragones Rojos. La valquiria espectral no lo dudó por mucho tiempo y movió el arco desde Akane hacía Ranma.

—Bien hecho —murmuró Ranma en un tono casi de agradecimiento.

— ¡Espera, Ranma, no lo hagas!

No la escuchó. Ranma corrió hacia Brynhildr. Ella disparó una flecha de plata que el muchacho no esquivó. Atrapó la flecha con la mano, la partió entre los dedos, saltó sobre ella. Fue todo tan rápido que Brynhildr todavía tenía el arco con la cuerda temblando y la otra mano abierta. Cerró los ojos.

— ¡Ranma, no! —Akane cerró los ojos, no quería verlo actuar así como un asesino.

—_ ¡Llama de Fei!_

El suelo se abrió ante el peso de la espada de fuego invocada por el muchacho, la que estalló al instante en una llamarada que se perdió esparciéndose por toda la tierra. Brynhildr abrió los ojos avergonzándose de su propio temor que la paralizó cuando el joven cayó cortando su arco con la espada, el que saltó hecho añicos. Ranma se levantó quedando frente a ella, con los brazos caídos y una mirada seria e inquietante.

—Eres amable —dijo Brynhildr llevando su mano a la empuñadura. Pero cuando la tomó Ranma posó su mano sobre la misma espada deteniéndola con fuerza y a la vez algo de ternura.

— ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? Mira, no m gusta lastimar a una chica, pero si insistes tendré que hacerlo, aunque Akane luego no me lo perdone.

Brynhildr no respondió. Pero deseó por un momento en lo más secreto de su corazón poder ver esa misma candidez en la mirada de su amo.

— ¡Brynhildr, retírate!

La orden de Avari estremeció su corazón, pero no de miedo. Dio un paso atrás, inclinó la cabeza ante Ranma y con una sonrisa desapareció en un mar de destellos blancos que regresaron a la fría hoja de la espada Gram. Ranma miró entonces a su hermano. Avari hizo lo mismo sacudiéndose los hombros del lodo. Ranma miró entonces a la espada Gram que descansaba cerca de sus pies. La cogió, apuntó con ella al desarmado Avari. Éste no reaccionó. Ranma la arrojó entonces. La espada dio varios giros antes de clavarse ante los pies de su hermano mayor. Cuando Avari levantó los ojos para volver a ver a su hermano vio como esa entrometida chica corría hacia él llevándole la katana con una sincronización casi perfecta.

—Ranma, detén esto, él es tu hermano.

—Akane, ¿de verdad crees que le haría daño?

Ella sonrió.

—Lo siento, volví a desconfiar de ti.

—No era eso lo que pensabas, idiota. Creías que iba a perder, ¿no?

Akane cerró la boca, se sonrojó y trató de mirar en otra dirección para que él no leyera la culpa escrita en todo su rostro.

—Boba.

Infló las mejillas pero no le respondió, se sentía demasiado culpable para hacerlo. Ranma tomó la katana y se sintió intranquilo. La abanicó a la vez que movió los hombros como si quisiera soltar la tensión que tenía.

—Acabaré con esto y después veré como te regreso a Nerima.

— ¿Cómo, tú no vendrás? —preguntó asaltada por una preocupación repentina.

Ranma miró a Avari que lo esperó pacientemente como si finalmente lo respetara como a un rival.

—Hay cosas que debo hacer —dijo.

—Pero…

—Lo siento, Akane.

Sin esperar una respuesta se adelantó para enfrentar a su hermano mayor por última vez.

— ¡Tonto! ¿Qué tratas de probar?

Ranma no le respondió, no a ella, pero sí murmuró pensando en voz alta un nuevo propósito que consumía su corazón en secreto.

—Que puedo confiar en él cuando yo no esté.

.

Ambos se enfrentaron. Con las espadas colgando de las manos fueron sus espíritus los primeros en desafiarse.

—Tú dragón ha sido un sirviente leal —dijo Avari sorprendiéndolo.

Ranma no pudo ocultar la tristeza que lo embargó, pero se repuso rápidamente para no mostrar debilidad, no por él, sino por honrar la memoria del caído.

—Yo no tengo sirvientes. Él era un amigo, el mejor de todos.

—Su alma no ha desaparecido, al haberse extinguido la última llama de su vida regresará con su padre Niddugh. ¿Sabes a lo que lo has condenado? El padre de los dragones es enemigo de la humanidad, no verá con buenos ojos que uno de sus generales lo haya traicionado sacrificándose por un mortal.

—No lo sabía.

—No sabes nada.

—Tú pareces preocupado.

—Me limito a iluminar tu ignorancia. Debes ser responsable de tus actos cuando involucras a otros.

— ¿Por eso te gusta estar solo?

Avari torció los labios.

—Por eso soy un estorbo —remató Ranma—, ¿te preocupa el involucrarme?

Siguió sin responder.

— ¿No quieres que salga lastimado en tu estúpida cruzada contra los dioses? ¿Todavía me consideras tu hermano?

Pasaron lentos segundos de silencio. Ranma estuvo por darse por vencido cuando Avari habló.

—Lamento lo de la reina.

—Obedecías órdenes.

—Pero fueron mis decisiones. No muestres lástima hacia mí porque compartimos la misma sangre.

—Es extraño escucharte hablar así, no pareces el mismo.

—Puede que no lo sea, pero no olvides que muchos perdieron la vida para que yo llegara a este lugar.

Ranma inclinó el rostro hacia un costado.

—También yo.

—Mentirnos no servirá de nada.

—No.

—Mis manos están manchadas de sangre inocente.

—Las mías no están limpias tampoco. La muerte de un amigo es también tu responsabilidad, ¿no?

—No lo sé. Jamás he tenido un aliado.

—Si quieres liderar un ejército tendrás que tenerlos. Hacerte responsable de sus vidas y también de sus muertes.

Avari sonrió. Observó la extensa tribuna repleta de las inquietas almas de los Ynglingar que parecían esperar como prisioneros ante el patíbulo la resolución de su esperado destino.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? Me es imposible imaginar que un mocoso de mente tan simple pueda sugerir tales pensamientos.

—Gracias por el cumplido. Para que te enteres me lo enseñó el capitán Belenus.

—Buen hombre. Uno de los pocos mortales dignos de admirar. Aunque nunca he podido enfrentarme a él.

—Vaya, me sorprendes, hasta que muestras respeto por alguien.

—No digas disparates.

— ¡Je! Y yo que pensaba que comenzabas a respetarme.

—Hay cosas imposibles, como volver atrás.

—Pero siempre puedes escoger tu siguiente destino.

— ¿Qué tratas de hacer, de qué quieres convencerme? ¿Podría olvidar todo lo sucedido y comportarme como un insensato héroe para esta gente?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Avari sonrió entre labios cerrando los ojos ante la ingenua actitud de Ranma.

—Idiota.

—No me queda mucho tiempo —dijo Ranma apesadumbrado, que al igual que Avari parecía haber abandonado finalmente la máscara y hablar con honestidad lo que había en su corazón sin remordimiento alguno.

— ¿Y piensas desperdiciarlo conmigo? —Avari miró a Akane por sobre el hombro de Ranma, que a la distancia con las manos juntas esperaba nerviosa—. ¿Y ella?

—Entenderá, creo… quizás no, no lo sé. Pero no es mi culpa.

— ¿Tampoco la mía?

Ranma lo miró fijamente antes de responder.

—No. Ya no más.

—No sabes con quién estás hablando.

—Sí, lo sé. Con mi hermano mayor, Kapsuo Saotome.

Gruñó cansado.

—No te rindes. ¿Tendré que matarme para demostrarte lo equivocado que estás?

—Inténtalo.

Ranma levantó la katana. Avari hizo lo mismo con la Gram y ambas espadas se cruzaron entre sus amos esperando impacientes la orden.

—Intenté persuadirte, podrías haber gozado de tu último tiempo con ella en Midgard.

—Pero eso habría condenado a toda esta gente a seguirte a su propia muerte.

— ¿Posees un mejor plan para ellos?

Ranma lo pensó un momento consultando con su propio reflejo en los aceros antes de responder.

— ¿Ves a esa chica tras de mí? Se llama Akane.

—Lo sé. Es molesta, habla más que tú. Demasiado para su propia seguridad.

—Sí, sí, también la conozco, suele hacerlo —respondió irritado tratando de contenerse al recordar lo poco que estuvo Avari por atacarla—. Como suele también preocuparse por los demás sin medir las consecuencias. ¿La ves? Pues ella es lo más importante para mí, más que todo este universo que no logro comprender.

—Me dices que prefieres salvarla a ella antes que al resto, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la gente de Noatum?

—Para mí, ahora, ella es parte de esta gente. Si quiero protegerla tengo que protegerlos a todos. Si quiero protegerlos a todos tendré que proteger el mundo en el que viven.

—Bonitas palabras, ciegas como tu iluso corazón.

—Pero es un plan, por lo menos es algo. Mucho mejor que aniquilar a todos los dioses.

—No sabes la mitad de lo que está sucediendo.

—Entendería mejor si me lo explicaras. Últimamente tengo la desagradable sensación de que los demás tienden a ocultarme las cosas.

—Te comprendo —dijo solemnemente.

— ¿Entonces, qué me dices?

—Tendrás que luchar por ellos —respondió Avari más determinado que antes.

—Me parece justo —con una mano se rascó la cabeza—. No esperaba convencerte. Lo de terco ha de ser algo de familia —mostró una sonrisa que molestó a su hermano mayor.

Ranma golpeó con su espada a la de Avari y se impulsó ejecutando un giro en sentido contrario. Avari hizo lo mismo y los aceros volvieron a chocar en el centro. Tronaron dos veces más y se cruzaron otra vez midiendo sus fuerzas. Destellaron rechinando entre sí. Avari lo empujó con superioridad, Ranma se equilibró dando dos rápidos pasos hacia atrás y respondió con un corte ascendente que desvió la hoja de la Gram que ya lo perseguía en letal estocada. Se volvieron a cruzar pero con una menor distancia entre ellos, con las hojas delante de sus rostros y casi topando hombro contra hombro. Los aceros reflejaron los ojos de Ranma que miraba bajo el arco formado por las espadas el rostro inmutable de Avari. Él hizo lo mismo, pero sus reflejos revelaron una mirada distinta, una que poseía emoción. Se empujaron mutuamente separándose de un brinco y volvieron a arremeter. Ranma abanicó con furia la katana y esta brilló, pero más que un simple resplandor, ahora fue envuelta en auténticas llamas doradas tan intensas como el sol. Ejecutó un golpe girando la hoja de abajo hasta arriba.

— _¡Flama de Fei!_

Y rasgó el suelo levantando una intensa llamarada que cruzó como una línea recta directo hacia su oponente. Avari advertido realizó un giro completo con la espada Gram chocando justo en el momento preciso a la llamarada, bloqueándola en un ensordecedor estallido, cuando el fuego se esparció por todas partes rodeando al joven asesino de Asgard. En medio de la estela de llamas que lo rodeaba giró y a continuación de la osada defensa dio un giro completo alzando el brazo izquierdo con la palma extendida como respuesta.

— _¡Oscuridad del alma!_

— _¡Aliento de dragón!_

Ranma dibujó con la espada encendida una línea en el suelo delante de sus pies, emergiendo una pared de llamas doradas contra la que chocó el ataque mágico de Avari. El joven asesino se mostró confundido por un instante antes de observar como toda la energía oscura de su ataque era absorbida y mezclada con el fuego que ascendió rápidamente hasta esparcirse en el aire.

—Usas bien la herencia que te dejó tu dragón.

—Gracias.

Avari bajó la mirada, Ranma se encontraba a su lado y lo sabía desde el principio.

—Pero sigues siendo demasiado ruidoso.

La espada Gram cantó una dulce amenaza mortal cuando cruzó el aire horizontalmente. La katana la retuvo, el impacto fue certero cuando el más joven creyó que podría desviar el golpe y se llevó una sorpresa. Los brazos le temblaron junto con la katana al recibir el golpe de frente y los pues se deslizaron por el suelo. Congelado por la fuerza descomunal de aquel choque no pudo reaccionar cuando Avari le cayó encima con otro descomunal ataque. Lo resistió de la misma manera. Entonces comenzó a ser castigarlo con golpes igual de poderosos y rápidos, uno tras otro, que Ranma trató de contener con mucha dificultad hasta sufrirlo en los propios brazos y piernas. Dio un paso atrás y percibió que su pie no respondió como lo había ordenado su rápido cerebro. No tuvo tiempo de recriminarse.

La espada Gram estaba casi sobre su cabeza. Confiando más en sus reflejos que en su pésima esgrima que reconoció era inferior a la de Avari se impulsó rápidamente hacia el cuerpo de su rival esquivando por milímetros la hoja. Sorprendiéndolo le propinó un golpe con la cabeza en el rostro que Avari resintió. Pero para pesar de Ranma no cayó, sino que sosteniendo todo el peso del cuerpo en un pie antes de resbalar giró con desesperación conectando ahora un golpe de contraataque con la empuñadura de la Gram en el rostro de Ranma. Avari trastabilló varios pasos tratando de recobrar el aliento tras aquel astuto ataque limpiándose con los dedos la sangre que brotó de sus labios. Ranma cayó como un trompo tras el golpe que lo hizo girar completamente desde la cabeza a los pies, tragó polvo y levantó el rostro limpiándose con el antebrazo la sangre que brotó de la lastimada nariz.

Avari escupió la sangre que se juntó en la boca y con los dientes sucios de tierra y enrojecidos cargó otra vez dando un grito de batalla. Ranma respondió respirando agitado por la boca. Ambas espadas hicieron lo suyo, respondieron a los deseos de sus dueños con tanto deseo por encontrarse que no parecían ser portadoras de odio sino de un anhelado reencuentro. Giraron, cruzaron las espadas, Ranma se cubrió, Avari realizó una elegante finta en la que el chico cayó con angustia, respondió con un giro y un corte vertical. Los pies de Ranma lo volvieron a salvar escapando de la muerte y con un golpe de suerte consiguió alcanzar la espalda de Avari con un corte que fue más bien superficial. Avari respondió sin pensar en el dolor con una recta patada que impacto en el pecho de Ranma haciéndolo retroceder.

Ranma estaba cansado, demasiado para ese combate. Dio varios pasos más retrocediendo, jadeando, escupiendo la sangre que no cesaba de brotarle por las narices y juntársele en la garganta ahogándolo a momentos. Avari se acercó con pasos lentos, seguros, orgullosos blandiendo la espada que comenzó a girar por delante de su cuerpo cambiándola constantemente de una mano a la otra. Su mirada era amenazante. Ranma instintivamente levantó la guardia y comenzó a retroceder, sus ojos seguían los giros del acero de la Gram y cayó en la trampa. Cuando la espada se movió rápidamente hacia la derecha los ojos del chico la siguieron y no vio venir el rápido puño de Avari que lo impactó de lleno en la mejilla, la fuerza que realizó Kapsuo lo empujó hacia el suelo. Ranma rebotó con la cabeza contra el piso en un golpe brutal que causó escalofríos y gemidos en el público y no menos en su prometida. Avari no lo dejó y alzó la espada para clavarlo contra el suelo.

Ranma en un desesperado movimiento estiró el brazo aferrándose con la mano del tobillo de Avari.

— _¡Descarga!_

Un golpe eléctrico como el de un relámpago sacudió ambos cuerpos. Avari por unos segundos pareció contener el dolor de aquella magia, pero la sacudida fue brutal. Ranma lo soltó y dio varios giros por el suelo alejándose rápidamente, mientras que Avari caía sobre sus rodillas sosteniéndose débilmente en la espada. El cuerpo del mayor de los herederos humeaba vapor. Para sorpresa de todos volvió a ponerse en pie como si el primer esfuerzo al estirar las piernas hubiese sido el mayor de toda su vida.

Ranma no lo celebró. También de pie otra vez se tambaleó peligrosamente antes de conseguir mantener el equilibrio. Ambos se veían golpeados, con los rostros sucios y los cuerpos embarrados de sudor. Pero de los dos era el menor el que más maltratado y débil se veía, costándole respirar y con la mirada del animal orgulloso pero acorralado.

Avari dio un paso hacia adelante, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Ranma volvía a caer sobre una rodilla aferrándose de la katana.

—Te advertí. La energía vital de un dragón muerto hace siglos no es más que un suspiro de existencia. Acabas de desperdiciar el poco tiempo que te ha concedido con su sacrificio.

—No… no… aún no… ¡no!

Haciendo un acopio impresionante de fuerzas Ranma se impulsó en la katana que hacía de improvisado bastón para volver a quedar en pie. Empuñó la katana con ambas manos, la hoja temblaba pero los ojos del joven no. Avari lo observó detenidamente. Alzó la espada muy lentamente.

Ranma cargó contra él en un movimiento que no esperaba. Las espadas se cruzaron, la fuerza del joven de Nerima no era suficiente como para resistir otro encuentro de los aceros, pero astutamente usó aquella confianza de su rival en su contra retrocediendo para que Avari perdiera el equilibrio. Se agachó y barrió el suelo con una patada. Pero Avari ágilmente dio un brinco esquivándolo. Ranma trató de incorporarse para volver a atacar pero su rodilla no le obedeció doblándose sin fuerza cuando menos lo necesitaba, cosa que reveló con una mirada de terror ante el ataque de su hermano mayor. La katana dragón fiel a su señor consiguió detener el mortal golpe de la Gram causando que la gran ejecutora de dioses rebotara, pero Avari esperaba esto y continuó su ataque con una patada que levantó a Ranma del suelo y lo hizo girar hacia atrás y de caer pesadamente de bruces. Hubo silencio.

—Se terminó, Ranma.

Observó el cuerpo de su hermano, tumbado parecía inconsciente pero la espalda se remecía con cada intento por respirar. Lo escuchó toser. Consiguió levantar el rostro y parte del cuerpo apoyándose en los brazos y tosió más sangre.

—Dime que te rindes y todo acabará. Regresarás con tu prometida a Nerima. Tienes mi palabra.

—No necesito… tu piedad… no… todavía puedo…

— ¿Crees que tu dragón entregó la vida para que la desperdiciaras tan rápidamente?

Ranma levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Apretó los dientes. Comenzó a sentir el mismo dolor que en un principio amenazó con la muerte y temió que de verdad Avari tuviera razón.

—Puedes hacerlo. Ríndete y todo acabará.

Consiguió sentarse sobre las piernas en una penosa posición, con los brazos caídos y el cuerpo doblegado por el destino. Levantó otra vez el rostro. Miró a su hermano.

—Lo siento… pero… no —sonrió con ese orgullo que lo hacía tan odiado por sus enemigos—… tendrás que… matarme.

Avari ni siquiera se molestó. Ya habían pasado por esto y sabía que no lo conseguiría. Levantó otra vez la espada, la Gram brilló en intenso azul triunfadora.

Los pasos ligeros de Akane hicieron eco en la vacía arena, se agachó, cogió la katana del suelo y se cruzó entre ambos hermanos protegiendo a Ranma con su propia vida. Los Ynglingar corearon un angustioso suspiro.

— ¿Akane?

—No dejaré que te lastime.

Avari no podía dar crédito a las palabras de esa chiquilla. La observó, su postura era errática, la espada débil y temblorosa, los ojos inocentes incapaces de hacerle daño ni siquiera a su peor enemigo, vestida como para una ceremonia no podría moverse con agilidad. Tampoco demostraba destreza alguna.

—Niña, muévete.

— ¡No! —Levantó ligeramente el acero—, no voy a moverme.

—Si me amenazas con una espada tendré que matarte también.

—Entonces tendrás que hacerlo, pero no te permitiré que le hagas daño.

Y a pesar de todos sus defectos no vio jamás mayor valor en un mortal que en los ojos de esa chiquilla, ni siquiera en los de Ranma, ni siquiera en el reflejo de los suyos. Pero algo más sucedió en ese momento que detuvo los pensamientos de Avari.

Akane se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Ranma sobre su hombro. Quiso girar la cabeza, pero él se apoyó en ella abrazándola por detrás, prácticamente dejó caer el peso de su lastimado cuerpo sobre ella rodeándola con los brazos.

—Ranma, ¿qué haces? —preguntó al borde de las lágrimas al tener tan cerca el rostro de su lastimado prometido, viéndolo sufrir con cada movimiento.

—Idiota, ¿cómo te atreves a… interrumpir mi pelea?

—Cómo puedes ser tan orgulloso, tonto.

—Dije que iba a protegerte… y eso… voy a hacer.

Estiró los brazos que rodearon a los de Akane y llegó a la empuñadura de la katana tomándola por encima de las suaves manos de su prometida. Levantó su penoso rostro y se enfrentó otra vez a los ojos fríos de Avari.

—Yo voy… a… protegerla.

Avari entonces escuchó un nuevo sonido. Era como un cántico, algo que jamás había presenciado. Levantó el rostro y vio a la gente de Noatum gritando el nombre de Ranma. Aquellos que esperaban con ansiedad y con temor, como corderos a la llegada de un nuevo pastor, sumisos acatando que el destino determinara a su siguiente amo ahora vociferaban con furiosa determinación el nombre del más débil de los dos. No podía comprenderlo. Ellos habían elegido al peor, al que no podía ganar. Volvió su atención a la pareja. Ranma cada vez más parecía estar a punto de desplomarse sobre Akane, pero no dejó de desafiarlo con la mirada. Y esa chiquilla, Akane, a pesar del miedo que sentía por la vida de su amado no lo instó a rendirse a pesar de su dolor, sino que se mantuvo allí como el único pilar que lo sostenía ante la desgracia.

—Ella es el pueblo —miró hacia las ahora ruidosas tribunas—, y el pueblo ama y sostiene a su señor —cerró los ojos dibujando una media sonrisa que casi fue imperceptible—. La lealtad a través del miedo es el método que utilizan los dioses. Pero ellos no están asustados, ¿por qué?

La Gram giró en el aire dos veces alrededor de su mano y la inclinó hasta que la punta tocó el suelo.

— ¡Ranma Saotome! —La voz de Avari se escuchó como el estruendoso mar—. Me rindo.

.

11

.

Akane cruzó la habitación trayendo consigo una fuente de agua limpia. En contraposición a la luz blanca de la fría mañana que entraba por la ventana apenas se distinguía su silueta. Dejó la fuente en una banca a un costado de la cama. Mojó en ella un trozo de género, lo estrujó y dobló varias veces. El agua estaba tan helada como el hielo y la lastimó de igual manera enrojeciéndole la piel. Se pasó la manga arremangada del hermoso vestido que vestía con descuido por la frente desordenándose todavía más los ya caóticos cabellos. Los ojos antes tan bellos se veían enrojecidos y rodeados por las marcas del cansancio. Se acercó a la cama, era tan grande que le dificultaba llegar a él. Apoyó una rodilla sobre la tela suave hundiéndola, haciéndole más difícil mantener la postura, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Así se reclinó sobre Ranma. Retiró con una mano la toalla que antes tenía el joven sobre su rostro, la sintió seca, impregnada de la fiebre del muchacho. La arrojó al suelo y con ambas manos libres colocó la nueva toalla fría y empapada sobre la frente y ojos de su prometido. Ranma descansaba de espalda con el torso descubierto cruzado por vendas enrojecidas, también había manchado con sangre parte de las sábanas blancas. Las heridas era superficiales, no era eso lo que lo tenía en tan grave estado. De hecho no sabía qué es lo que era y se mortificó creyendo que lo perdería ante un enemigo invisible. Ardía en fiebre, en nada había disminuido a pesar de sus cuidados. Se sentó en el borde de la cama angustiada, lo observó por largos minutos. Deslizó su mano por la mejilla del joven. Lo llamó. No respondió. Tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza. Inclinó la cabeza y se dejó caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo de Ranma hasta sentir el calor y sudor de su pecho en su rostro, lo que no la molestó.

—Háblame, te lo suplico —insistió.

Siguió sin responder. Murmullos sin sentido, víctima de delirios y pesadillas era todo lo que podía recibir de él. Lo había reencontrado por un momento y ahora lo sentía tan lejano como en un principio a pesar de estar ambos en la misma habitación. Se enjugó las lágrimas y se levantó decidida a no rendirse. Se volvió a arremangar los puños del vestido que incómodamente siempre amenazaban con caer otra vez cubriéndole las manos hasta las uñas y mojando otra toalla se volvió a encaramar a la cama de rodillas al lado de Ranma. Deslizó un poco las sábanas y comenzó a frotar con la toalla el pecho de Ranma con la esperanza de ayudarlo a luchar contra la fiebre. Se detuvo, se sintió desalentada, no hubo pasado la toalla cuando ya estaba seca y caliente. La fiebre estaba empeorando y no sabía qué hacer. Desesperada y sola se sintió en medio de aquella ciudad como si se encontrara igualmente en mitad de un desierto no teniendo a quién acudir. Pensó en Millia, en el doctor Tofú, incluso en la abuela Cologne, cualquiera de ellos que apareciera siempre con alguna solución para ayudarlo.

—Perdóname —las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse porfiadamente por su rostro y a caer sobre el cuerpo de su inconsciente prometido—, perdóname por ser tan inútil. Si hubiese venido alguien más, pero yo… yo…

Golpearon a la puerta. Akane dio un salto. Se sintió confundida, desorientada. Volvieron a tocar y recién entonces pareció comprender lo que sucedía. Se enjugó las lágrimas con la misma toalla y bajando de la cama recorrió el amplio espacio de aquella alcoba digna de la realeza hasta la puerta mientras se secaba las manos con el vestido. No llevaba delantal y podría ser un crimen para cualquiera que se limpiara y maltratara con tanto desdén un vestido tan fino y elegante. A ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el enorme cuerpo del rey Hersir que ridículamente se encogía ante ella como un niño avergonzado.

—Mi señora, ¿cómo sigue nuestro señor? —preguntó bajando la voz como acostumbran a hacer los humanos en presencia de un enfermo.

Akane no tuvo fuerzas para articular alguna palabra. Torció los labios, se llevó una mano a la boca como si hiciera acopio de fuerzas para no volver a quebrarse y se limitó a responder con un ligero meneo de cabeza.

—Entiendo —dijo Hersir suspirando pesadamente, más dolido por la tristeza de la hermosa damisela. Recordó entonces la razón por la que había llegado y una sonrisa optimista iluminó su rostro y le erizó la barba—. Mi señora, no desfallezca, ha llegado quién puede socorrer a nuestro señor.

— ¿Quién? —Akane prestó atención sintiendo un pequeño sopló de esperanza.

La puerta terminó de abrirse bruscamente, tirada por dos manos largas y huesudas unidas a brazos todavía más extensos y flacos que nacían de una raída túnica cubierta por hojas y bayas silvestres que colgaban como adorno. Akane dio un grito y se llevó ambas manos al rostro recordando a Ranma. El viejo de ojos saltones, barba desaliñada enredada con ramas y cuello largo y delgado como el de un ave de rapiña.

—Mi señora, le presento al gran sabio del bosque, el profeta que en pocas ocasiones viene a nuestra ciudad. El es un gran conocer de… —Hersir se quedó con la palabra entre los dientes cuando vio al viejo entrar rápidamente en la habitación ignorando a Akane. Hersir se sintió rápidamente avergonzado por la poca consideración que mostró hacia su nueva señora.

Akane nerviosa los siguió igual de sorprendida con los ojos. El viejo llegó al borde de la cama, se sobó la barba y el mentón. Entonces dio un rápido y ágil salto cayendo con las cuatro extremidades sobre la cama y como una araña se movió hacia Ranma quedando con su rostro muy cerca del joven. Los ojos saltones parecieron moverse en distintas direcciones como si lo examinara atentamente. A la chica le molesto aquello y preocupada por Ranma corrió a la cama saltando sobre ella del otro lado con muy poca delicadeza haciendo que el colchón se estremeciera. Akane entonces empujó al viejo con ambas manos para luego recostarse sobre Ranma cubriéndolo con su cuerpo en un aprensivo abrazo para protegerlo.

El viejo la miró como si recién se hubiera percatado de la presencia de Akane. Acercó su rostro en un brusco movimiento al de la joven que retrocedió asustada estirando lo más que pudo el cuello hacia atrás al no desear soltar a Ranma por ningún motivo.

—Leshy —dijo rápidamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Leshy, ez mi nombre, mi zeñora. Oh, ¡oh! —Ignorando repentinamente a Akane volvió a mirar a Ranma—. Mi joven zeñor, ¡mi joven zeñor! ¡Le advertí, mucho le advertí ke no peleara! Niño eztúpido komo todoz loz de zu ezpezie.

— ¿Conoces a Ranma?

— ¿Konozerlo? Oh, zí, lo konozco. Zer mi huézped, él y zuz amigoz.

Leshy se bajó de la cama con un segundo salto y corrió hacia la entrada donde dejó un pesado saco que arrastró de regreso a la habitación. Lo abrió tirando de la cuerda que hacía de cierre y comenzó a sacar una gran cantidad de botellas de muchos colores que comenzó a tirar sobre cada mueble, repisa o banca que encontró con tal descuido que todas y cada una de las botellas amenazaron con caerse, volcarse o estrellarse entre sí, incluso algunas cayeron dentro de la fuente con agua que Akane había traído con tanto esmero minutos atrás, pero por una aparente casualidad ninguna se quebró.

Akane, molesta y a la vez sorprendida no supo cómo reaccionar. Por hacer algo quiso ayudar y sacar las botellas que cayeron dentro de la fuente con agua.

— ¡No! Mi señora, no. Frío, muy frío, ez mucho mejor para la pózima.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó algo contrariada.

—Azí no eztallar —rió el viejo y Akane se sintió todavía más nerviosa retrocediendo la mano precavidamente.

Sin detenerse comenzó a trabajar. Tomó dos botellas, las destapó con los dientes y mezcló el contenido de una dentro de la otra con una precisión admirable al no haber derramado ni una sola gota del cristalino líquido a pesar de moverse con vertiginoso descuido.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?

— ¿Puede tragar? ¿Zí? ¿No? —masculló molesto cosas ininteligibles antes de que Akane tuviera la oportunidad de responder—. Dale ezto, mi zeñora. Ke beba todo, ke trague.

— ¿Es una cura?

— ¿Kura? —Estalló en carcajadas burlándose de la ingenuidad de la niña—. No kurar, nada puede kurar… —se contuvo de seguir hablando tras dar una rápida mirada a la chica—. Ezto ayudarlo a zobrevivir. Llegué a tiempo, muy a tiempo, faltó poco. Muchacho terko, porfiado, no me obedezio ¡Por ezto eztá azí! Tome, ezo, ahora dele, ke beba.

Leshy le pasó a Akane con mucha brusquedad una pequeña botella de cristal con un líquido verdoso y algo viscoso que ella casi dejó caer en sus nervios.

—Ke beba.

Ella se sintió insegura de lo que tenía que hacer. Sentada sobre sus piernas, desaliñada a un lado del inconsciente Ranma que a pesar del ajetreo no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, con la botella entre las manos miró a su prometido.

— ¿Se salvará?

Leshy le dio la espalda mientras trabajaba con otras pociones. Tardó un poco en responder pensando cuidadosamente su respuesta.

—No morirá hoy.

—Pero…

—Zi no bebe no verá el atardezer —la interrumpió impaciente.

Y sus palabras consiguieron el efecto deseado en ella. Akane no volvió a preguntar y asustada por lo que le dijo Leshy con tan poca amabilidad acercó rápidamente la botella a los labios de Ranma, los abrió ligeramente con los dedos. El joven no emitió sonido alguno ni reacción. Akane se dio cuenta que no tendría forma de hacérselo beber.

—Él, él no puede tragar, está inconsciente —exclamo a medias entre un lamento y una súplica.

—Oh, lamentable, entonzez morirá.

Ella ahogó un quejido. Miró la botella y sin dudar se la llevó a los labios bebiéndose rápidamente el contenido. Leshy dejó las manos quietas en el aire sosteniendo un par de botellas que iba a mezclar y la observó con curiosidad. Akane retuvo el líquido en su boca que le supo a algo que no pudo definir, pero para nada le fue agradable. Tomó el rostro de Ranma con ambas manos forzándolo a abrir los labios y recostándose suavemente a su costado lo besó. El rostro de Ranma se movió ligeramente cuando el líquido bajó por la garganta. Aquel contacto entre los labios de los jóvenes fue lento, muy lento, envuelto en un extraño manto de bella nostalgia que dejó sin habla a los presentes. Hersir, el maduro rey, se sonrojó como adolescente pero le fue imposible dejar de mirar con morbosidad la bella escena. Leshy sonrió golpeándose la rodilla.

—Ke alivio, kreía ke yo tendría ke hazerlo.

.

**Continuará.**


	23. Intermedio Acto II

_**Intermedio Acto 2**_

.

_**Crónicas de Asgard: Ragnarok**_**  
Ignus, señor de los Touni.**

.

_**"Deserción"**_

.

El húmedo valle amanecía con tristeza. Grandes cúmulos de nieve resbalaban de las ramas de los árboles que entretejían el frondoso bosque. La neblina apenas permitía vislumbrar más allá del brazo extendido de un hombre grande. El suelo lodoso se cubría con manchones de nieve y una gruesa capa de hielo flotaba sobre los charcos que se formaban a la ribera del río. Un poco más arriba siguiendo la corriente, cruzando algunos árboles y dejando atrás el improvisado embarcadero donde las ligeras naves crujían por el frío, se alzaba una gran empalizada que fortificaba una serie de casas largas y rectangulares, con techos triangulares muy empinados para que la nieve se deslizara sobre la superficie acumulándose en el lado exterior de las paredes. El humo brotaba de las casas, donde aberturas cuadradas en el centro de los grandes techos como tragaluces revelaban la existencia de fogatas en el interior de cada edificio lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantener caliente a la gente a pesar de las temperaturas extremas a las que ya estaban acostumbrados a vivir.

Algunos guardias armados de piel y cuero, malla en muy poca cantidad, lanzas, escudos, arcos, hachas y espadas se paseaban por la cornisa construida por el lado interior de la empalizada que hacía de fortaleza. Los guardianes no demostraban sentir el frío, las barbas salpicadas de nieve no revelaron jamás quejido alguno en los labios cerrados y serios de los hombres. Una gran pira encendida a base de troncos iluminaba con destellos el centro del campamento y traía calor a todo el lugar. Los leños crispaban. Habían improvisado troncos como bancas en aquel patio y algunos hombres descansaban los huesos calentando el cuerpo con un poco de insípido licor que mezclaban con agua para hacerlo durar todo el largo invierno. No se desprendían de las armas y armaduras siquiera para dormir. Bebían y comían con los cascos puestos. Un hombre de mucha experiencia se frotaba la barba recordando viejos amores delante de la pira, usaba un pesado casco de cuero con viseras que le rodeaba los ojos adornado con dos cuernos caídos que apuntaban hacia el frente. Los que lo acompañaban no hablaban, gruñían en un lenguaje tan básico como los lobos. Bastaban los ojos para que se entendieran los unos con los otros. Algunos de ellos pulían las armas utilizando las piedras para afilar que giraban en bases de madera con la fuerza de rústicas poleas, pedales y sus pies.

Uno de ellos que examinaba el filo del hacha dio un rápido codazo a su compañero para llamar su atención. Uno a uno los hombres alzaron las miradas para admirar aquella mariposa tan extraña en los inviernos del país blanco, una imagen que calentaba sus cuerpos más que el licor y el fuego juntos. Una mujer muy joven de cabello oscuro y largo que se balanceaba seductoramente cayéndole hasta las rodillas como un largo velo. El vestido de un horrible color ocre no hacía justicia a su belleza y cuyos bordes se deslizaban suavemente sobre la nieve dando la sensación de que ella flotaba como un espíritu. Envolvía su cuerpo con una gruesa capa de piel que recogía en los bordes como una bufanda cerrándola por delante de la cintura, pero que no alcanzaba a cubrir del todo el cuello y el inicio de un osado escote que podría enloquecer peligrosamente a los guerreros. Sin demostrar sentir el inclemente frío su piel era de un intenso bronce, muy distinta a la palidez casi cadavérica de los hombres del norte que la admiraban hasta erizar sus barbas. Un pequeño toque de maquillaje que era parte de las artes secretas traídas desde su tierra natal, un par de aretes de ámbar y un collar de oro con incrustaciones de ámbar que se ajustaba a su delicado cuello era todo lo que ornaba su exótica belleza. La mujer se detuvo a mitad del patio, miró a los hombres y los acarició con una inocente sonrisa que no pudo del todo ocultar la verdadera mirada de ave rapaz y hambrienta que poseía. Pero a ella ninguna de esas malolientes y sucias bestias le apetecía. Como una soberana se paseó ante ellos, los tentó sólo para engrandecer su vanidad y se regocijó en arrancarles suspiros de maldición por la poca suerte que tenían incapaces de poseerla. Mostrar comida y negársela a un hambriento no podría ser más cruel que torturar a esos pobres desgraciados a los que perturbaba tan jactanciosamente desparramando vapores femeninos, de lirio y lavanda, que ellos desconocían ignorando que podían ser tan peligrosos como el más letal de los venenos.

—Esa perra será mía —dijo uno de los hombres viéndola alejarse hacia la entrada del campamento.

—Calla, necio, no repitas barbaridades porque puedes perder la lengua, y quizás más.

— ¿Por qué, piensas que le tengo miedo a ese viejo débil?

—Ese viejo es nuestro jefe y es un gran guerrero. Cuida mejor las palabras o mi hacha sea la segunda en responder.

El hombre sacudió los brazos como si quisiera dar a entender que no le importaban las amenazas, pero en realidad sí le temía. Bolga, el alto guerrero que lo había regañado, era un hombre de honor capaz de cumplir lo que había prometido sin miramientos. Ya muchos habían muerto por su hacha antes de entender que era mejor guardar la vida antes que intentar tocar a la mujer del señor del campamento. Lo que esos idiotas no entendían era que Bolga seguía las instrucciones de otro guerrero, no del jefe, para cuidar de que nadie se acercara a esa mujer.

—Dicen que es una bruja —habló uno de los más veteranos, que no se apresuró en demostrar admiración por aquel cuerpo que su vasta experiencia le advertía como a peligro.

— ¿Bruja? Más parece un demonio —respondió otro entre risas.

—Cobardes, le tienen miedo a un par de piernas bonitas. ¡Yo sé cómo tratar a esas mujerzuelas!

— ¿Lo sabes? —Bolga se sintió obligado a entrometerse en la discusión—. ¿Recuerdas a Skinyard?

Los hombres sintieron escalofríos. Eran guerreros poderosos, pero como todos los de su época temían a las supersticiones, la magia y los demonios. Skinyard había sido un gran guerrero que fue víctima de un terrible mal que todavía resonaba en el campamento como un rumor que el jefe había ordenado acallar.

Skinyard había tenido la guardia la noche anterior a su muerte. Lo encontraron dormido y tan frío como trozo de hielo. Para nadie era raro que cualquier hombre pudiera invocar a la muerte si era presa del sueño bajo esas temperaturas, pero lo espantoso fue lo que vino después cuando lo tendieron en el patio. Habían percibido un fuerte aroma a putrefacción que extrañó a los guerreros, porque nadie se pudriría tan rápido bajo la nieve. Abrieron la piel y el cuero de la armadura y se encontraron con que un trozo de piel se pegó a la coraza. El cuerpo de Skinyard se hallaba podrido y hueco, sólo eran restos de piel y los huesos roídos desde el despedazado cuello hasta la cintura donde todavía se veía el teñido oscuro de la sangre y algunos trozos de órganos y músculos. Pero lo que faltaba no se comparaba al horror de lo que sí había, una gran cantidad de alimañas repugnantes, insectos tan largos como una culebra, algunos regordetes como una nuez. Bolga con desagrado aplastó uno que se escapaba del cuerpo y tiñó la nieve con sangre ennegrecida. Rápidamente fue Ignus, el joven heredero del jefe Gunnar, el que asiendo una antorcha quemó el cuerpo y todas las alimañas que en él había. Las criaturas se retorcieron, pero más espantoso, es que siendo insectos gimieron con un alarido casi humano. Tanto fue el impacto de aquello que el jefe declaró aquella tierra como maldita por los dioses y partieron más hacia el norte, no sin perder a otros dos de la misma forma en el día y la noche siguientes en que tardaron en montar las cosas sobre los carros y animales antes de partir.

Pero Bolga aludía a aquella escalofriante historia a la relación con el rumor de que la nueva mujer del jefe estaba involucrada de alguna manera. Los tres que habían muerto se habían jactado en lo secreto de haber conquistado los favores de la mujer. Algunos se rieron de la ocurrencia, pero otros pensaron que únicamente un demonio podía llegar a ser tan hermosa como esa chiquilla con mirada de mujer madura de exóticas facciones y piel de bronce. El jefe la había traído de las tierras del sur cuando arrasó un campamento de la gente de piel oscura del desierto frío y seco, pertenecientes a la tribu de los que montaban a caballo, usaban el arco mejor que la espada y vestían siempre de géneros coloridos y cuero.

La mujer del jefe era una niña entonces, tendría apenas doce primaveras cuando vio morir a toda su prole en manos de su futuro esposo. Nunca dijo nada, no se quejó, lloró o luchó contra sus captores. Sólo Bolga recordaba haber visto el odio oculto en los ojos de esa inocente cría. Ahora Jezenia cumpliendo apenas cuatro inviernos desde aquella experiencia se había convertido en una mujer seductora y silenciosa. Ella era una más de las concubinas de Gunnar, pero a cuando la salud del jefe había decaído tomó la repentina decisión de convertirla en su mujer como acostumbraban a hacer los aldeanos. Para nadie fue un secreto la fuerte influencia que Jezenia comenzó a tener sobre el avejentado Gunnar. Por su voluntad habían abandonado hacía meses la aldea que poseían en las montañas y bajaron a los valles del oeste para comenzar una encarnizada conquista. Los guerreros de Gunnar eran un pueblo que vivía de los saqueos, pero jamás habían mostrado tanta crueldad hasta esos días en que parecían gozar más de las muertes que de las posesiones que adquirían. Una horrible plaga los había alcanzado a finales del verano y desde entonces había mellado horriblemente el campamento con muerte y desolación. Pero lo que perdían en vidas aumentaba en crueldad hacia sus víctimas. Poco a poco los corazones humanos iban desapareciendo. Bolga suspiró y pensó en el joven Ignus a quién respetaba pues parecía ser el único entre ellos que mantenía la cordura en aquel mar de sangre y sentía gran admiración por el jovenzuelo que era respetado ya como el mayor de los guerreros. Si tan sólo Ignus estuviera al mando, pensó Bolga.

—No me digas que le tienes miedo a una mujer, Bolga.

— ¿Una mujer? —el hombre rió—. ¿Acaso la diosa Hel no es también una mujer?

Todos asintieron, sin responder volvieron a lo suyo guardando más supersticiosos temores que seguramente olvidarían en cuanto vieran otra vez a la hermosa figura de ante sus ojos.

.

Ai Jezenia deambuló solitaria entre los árboles. El bosque frío y silencioso le causó placer. Se recostó contra uno de los troncos y acarició con las manos frías su delicado cuello cerrando los ojos con satisfacción. La sonrisa seductora de esos labios carnosos podría estremecer las palabras más firmes.

—Ignus, mi querido Ignus, ¿dónde te encuentras? —Alzó la mirada y vio un bulto apoyado sobre una gruesa rama muy alta del árbol delante de ella—. Oh, Ignus, cariño, allí estás.

El bulto de piel se movió y reveló ser una capa que envolvía a un joven hombre en su interior. Ignus se sacudió la nieve del cabello dorado como el sol que caía desordenadamente hasta rozarle los hombros. A diferencia de sus pares la piel de Ignus era ligeramente bronceada como si a diferencia de ellos hubiese llegado de las tierras más al suroeste donde habitaban los etruscos.

—Ah, eres tú —respondió de mala manera.

— ¡Querido, Ignus, porqué me tratas así! Recorrí todo el largo camino con el terrible frío sólo pensando en ti. Traje además un poco de comida.

—Déjame adivinar, tú misma la preparaste.

—Sí, con todo mi corazón.

—Puedes llevarla de regreso entonces y alimentar a los perros. ¡Geez! No quiero adivinar qué venenos habrás puesto ahora.

Jezenia se enfadó y no tuvo reparos en demostrarlo. No le gustaba que un hombre no actuara según sus deseos. Dejó que la capa se deslizara lentamente cayendo por el borde de sus brazos. Reveló un escote más peligroso que todos los venenos que Ignus pudiera haber imaginado, cubriéndola apenas lo que la imaginación sin trabajo podría completar, tan holgado que en cualquier momento amenazaba con resbalar descubriendo sus encantos femeninos. Desde la altura Ignus tenía una visión todavía más generosa de aquel cuerpo revelado para sus ojos.

—También te he traído algo de mi amor.

Ignus que la observaba detenidamente sin expresar candor alguno se irguió con indiferencia, apoyando la cabeza en el tronco y cerró los ojos con disgusto como si deseara seguir dormitando.

—Tampoco lo quiero. Márchate y déjame en paz.

Ella llevó un dedo a la boca y lo mordió con ira. Respiró profundamente, trató de calmarse recuperando la seductora tranquilidad que lucía en un principio.

— ¿Qué podré hacer? Una mujer sola en un bosque tan peligroso. Sola, sin que nadie tenga la menor idea de donde me encuentro, tan abandonada a la suerte, tan desprotegida me encuentro. ¿Puedes imaginar qué podría sucederme si caigo en las garras de algún peligroso animal? Oh, no, peor aún, ¿en los brazos de un hombre insaciable? —Los ojos de Jezenia se afilaron en cuanto creyó tener otra vez la atención de Ignus, mientras hablaba soltó completamente la capa de piel dejándola caer a los pies. El vestido de escote tan holgado se deslizó un poco más sin que nada lo sostuviera quedando las cintas colgadas prácticamente de los hombros y el borde delantero se sostuvo apenas en la última parte de la sabrosa curvatura de los generosos senos amenazando en cualquier instante con ceder y revelar lo poco que el inexistente recato de la chica todavía podía ocultar—. Imaginas esas manos tocándome, acariciando mis piernas, recorriendo mi cintura, besando cada pequeña parte de mí —se agachó mostrando el interior de su escote y luego se levantó lentamente recogiendo con ambas manos el borde del vestido, mostrando lentamente el recorrido que iba desde la nieve, las botas cortas, los tobillos delicados, las rodillas tan distintas de una mujer hermosa a las de los hombres acostumbrados a rompérselas por el rigor de la vida del guerrero, luego el inicio de los muslos acercándose peligrosamente a exponer su intimidad siempre acariciando la piel con sus manos enredadas en los pliegues de la tela—. Oh, Ignus, ven a mí, protégeme. Protégeme de este fuego que amenaza con perderme en la demencia, uhm… y podría recompensarte, podrías ser el único dueño de todos mis secretos que guardo solamente para ti.

Ignus, que mostró atención a los contorneos y seducciones de la joven mujer sin revelar su ánimo, arqueó una ceja con disgusto.

— ¡Geez! Por supuesto, revelados para mí y para la mitad del campamento también, ¿no? Tus secretos lo son tanto como que la nieve es fría o que el cielo es azul. ¡Anda a regalarle tu cuerpo a otro, mujerzuela! Si no puedes evitar estar en celo como las lobas entonces vete al campamento y yace con tu marido, sería mucho mejor. Recuerda que tienes dueño, no vaya a ser que luego se entere de tus malas costumbres y tire de la cadena que te ata a su voluntad.

El corazón de Jezenia se enfrío como el invierno que la rodeaba perdiendo todo el calor que antes había enrojecido sus mejillas de bronce.

—Ese hombre me es despreciable como una cucaracha.

— ¡Cuidado con tu lengua, perra! Geez, hablas del jefe Gunnar —reaccionó con verdadero furor perdiendo la calma, recordándole también que el jefe era su padre adoptivo.

— ¡Soy víctima de un destino cruel! —Se quejó sin ceder al furor del joven—. Asesinó a mi familia delante de mis ojos y me cogió como uno de sus juguetes. ¿Qué no tienes piedad de mi tormento? ¿Qué los hombres pueden hacer lo que quieran con nosotras así sin más en este mundo? Creía que un hombre de verdad siempre socorrería a una mujer en apuros.

—Mujer sí —respondió—, cosa que dudo tú seas. Tampoco puedo compararte a un animal, aún ellos tienen ciclos para el deseo, pero tú vives de eso a todas horas. Ahora déjame en paz, vete a molestar a otro que se complazca de tu lujuria, yo no.

Jezenia lo maldijo, lo trató de crío inmaduro, de poco hombre, de seco y de virilidad pequeña, de incapaz de satisfacer a una mujer y de muchas otras cosas más que es mejor abstenerse de repetir y dejar que mueran en la neblina de la historia. Ignus se rió de ella y de todas sus ofensas, y la vio regresar al campamento sosteniendo torpemente los bordes del seductor vestido que tras sus intentos había desarmado completamente siendo muy difícil de volver a usar adecuadamente, sosteniéndolo con las manos con una torpeza tal producto de la ira que la enceguecía.

—Deberías tener cuidado —dijo Bolga, parado bajo el mismo árbol al que había trepado Ignus.

Ignus no respondió de inmediato, tampoco se sorprendió de la presencia del mejor guerrero de su gente. Saltó de la rama, dio un giro acrobático y cayó al lado de Bolga.

—Sólo dije la verdad —se irguió sacudiéndose las manos—. ¡Geez! Si dedicara más tiempo a atender a su hombre en vez de estar retozando en la cama de todos los guerreros las cosas andarían mucho mejor en el campamento.

—No me preocupan sus costumbres. Sé que mi pequeño jefe tiene la suficiente fuerza para resistirla —Bolga era el único que podía llamar así a Ignus, confianza ganada por su lealtad prestada como cuidador del joven por orden del jefe Gunnar cuando apenas era un crío torpe incapaz de empuñar con firmeza la espada—. Es otra cosa la que me molesta de ella.

—Bolga, ¿no creerás los rumores de que esa niña caprichosa es una bruja?

El segundo de Ignus miró el horizonte con preocupación.

—No he querido alertar a los hombres, la moral está muy baja desde el último incidente y por el alargue del invierno.

— ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

—Anoche encontré a Folkang.

—No le tocaba guardia.

—No, no le tocaba. Lo encontré muerto en el almacén. No había marcas de una pelea, pero sí una manta de piel.

Por manta de piel se refería a una usada como cama, cosa rara de encontrar en la bodega utilizada para guardar las provisiones.

—Déjame adivinar.

—La piel pertenece a la casa del jefe. Apestaba a esa mujer.

— ¿Lo asesinó?

—Fue comido por dentro igual que los otros, cuando lo encontré no quedaba mucho. La barriga estaba hinchada como mujer preñada y cuando lo abrí con la espada reveló estar repleto de bichos de un codo largo. Jamás he visto monstruos como esos, te aseguro que eran demonios.

Ignus lo miró preocupado.

— ¿Así que ella lo hizo? —preguntó lo que era obvio para ambos.

Había más mujeres en el gran campamento que sostenía a un ejército completo. Muchas de ellas esclavas y concubinas del jefe y de sus líderes locales. Algunas servían la mesa de los guerreros y también alimentaban otra clase de necesidades. No era raro encontrar a alguna que practicara la brujería y que cobrara venganza de un hombre. Pero la brujería no era más que fanfarronada, mezcla de venenos y alucinógenos en los que siempre se involucraba alguna daga clavada en el momento en que un hombre era más vulnerable cuando se hallaba a solas con una mujer. Pero esto era completamente distinto, las muertes de los hombres eran atroces y para nada naturales, Bolga tenía razón al juzgar a esas alimañas como demonios, nombre que le ponían a todo lo que fuera sobrenatural.

Lamentablemente para ellos nadie se atrevía a apuntar con el dedo a alguna mujer. Comenzar a matarlas una por una no revelaría a la verdadera bruja y acabaría con un preciado botín de guerra. También las sospechas recaían fuertemente en la más exótica de todas, la que causaba una adoración casi hipnótica y que gustaba de usar alhajas de su tierra natal llena de símbolos que los hombres temían creyéndolos mágicos de aquella tierra tan lejos al sur. Ai Jezenia, la mujer del jefe Gunnar. Nadie se atrevería a condenarla, no cuando muchos de los más importantes líderes podrían salir también acusados de haber fornicado con ella deshonrando al jefe de los jefes, lo que seguramente se pagaría con la muerte.

—Ignus —Bolga colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Ignus, un gesto de apreció pero que no era habitual en él lo que descolocó un poco al joven—, ten cuidado, no invoques la ira de un enemigo al que todavía no conoces. Esa cría está llena de odio. El odio suele llamar como la miel a cosas que es mejor no nombrar.

Ignus entrecerró los ojos creyendo que todavía podía ver a la pequeña figura de la joven Jezenia casi desapareciendo entre los distantes árboles y tuvo la sospecha de que ella se sabía observada por él.

—Lo tendré.

— ¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Bolga al verlo partir en la dirección opuesta al campamento.

—Necesito investigar algo por mi cuenta. Regresa y cuida mis espaldas.

Bolga asintió. Se despidieron a la usanza de ellos estrechando las manos tomándose los antebrazos.

.

El bosque terminaba en una pendiente que daba inicio a un cordón montañoso. Ignus lo trepó sin mucha dificultad siguiendo un camino oculto entre la nieve. Conocía aquella ruta porque había seguido una vez a Jezenia durante sus misteriosos escapes nocturnos. Repitió el camino y sintió un frío renovado, más intenso, uno que comenzaba a congelar su ánimo y corazón. El camino de la montaña terminaba en una caverna oculta entre matorrales cubiertos de nieve. Hasta allí se había animado a seguirla la última vez, ahora que se encontraba seguro de no toparse con ella se apresuró en entrar en la caverna.

Al principio la oscuridad tan intensa no le permitió ver absolutamente nada. No venía preparado por lo que no contaba con fuego para iluminar su camino. No podía saber si aquella caverna era pequeña o profunda, o si sería segura o tropezaría con algún acantilado. Gruñó maldiciendo su falta de preparación y desistió en seguir internándose como lo estaba haciendo, tanteando una pared con la mano. Iba a regresar cuando vio una luz en la distancia. Animado otra vez continuó y agradeció que el suelo se encontrara liso y seguro.

Cuando llegó al fondo de la caverna se encontró con un enorme espacio iluminado por vivos colores, más amplio que la más grande de las casas que alguna vez vio construida por su pueblo. Los colores provenían de cristales que parecían incrustados en la roca de las paredes y cielo que brillaban con luz propia. Jamás había presenciado cosa semejante, pero su curiosidad y la falta total del miedo supersticioso de sus pares de aquella época lo incitaron a internarse en la sala. Se sintió extrañamente familiar bajo la luz de los cristales. Volviendo en sí de su sorpresa quiso seguir buscando para descubrir a qué se dedicaba Jezenia cada vez que se ocultaba en ese lugar. Su curiosidad fue rápidamente satisfecha muy a su pesar.

Apostadas contra las paredes de roca había toda clase de bultos y cajas. Las abrió y se encontró con pergaminos escritos en una lengua que le era desconocida y gruesos volúmenes llenos de polvo. Ignus siempre se había jactado de poder leer runas y escritos de otros pueblos a pesar de ser un conocimiento innecesario en su mundo, pero aquellos escritos iban más allá de su comprensión. Por el contrario, las imágenes de los pergaminos y códices le resultaron extrañamente familiares, y aunque no sabía de qué los conocía si intuyó de que no se trataría de nada bueno. Magia oscura, de la más negra, le dijo la voz de su instinto. También se extrañó de su propia actitud, al no rechazar aquellas cosas como de mala estrella; otro guerrero de su pueblo los habría arrojado aterrado o quemado, pero él los siguió observando con calma, pasando hoja tras hoja, observando las figuras.

—Geez, qué patético, carece de todo estilo y conocimiento. ¡Novatos!

Ignus levantó la cabeza, se irguió dejando caer el pesado códice y llevó la mano a la espada. Se tensó, aquella voz lo asustó hasta hacerle temblar las piernas, una voz tan fría y maquiavélica como ninguna otra. Esperó en silencio, quería ver al que había hablado. Luego palideció cuando notó que nadie más había en ese lugar a excepción de él. Miró su reflejo en uno de los luminosos cristales. ¿Él había hablado sin pensar de esa manera que se asustó a sí mismo? Sacudió la cabeza, imaginó estar trastornado con ese lugar y prefirió no volver a tocar los textos malditos. Tanta era su curiosidad inicial por los escritos que ignoró por completo el vistoso altar en el centro de la sala y se volvió a regañar a sí mismo por tal distracción no pudiendo comprender su propia torpeza. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo ese lugar a su cabeza?

Al caminar hacia el altar sintió el frío otra vez recorrer su cuerpo. Entendió que no se debía al crudo invierno sino a algo sobrenatural que comenzaba a comprimir su alma. El altar de piedra se encontraba sobre una base circular de cuatro metros de diámetro separada del suelo por varios escalones. La piedra era antigua, construida quizás en qué tiempos y por qué gente. Ignus se maravilló al pensar en las cosas que todavía existían bajo sus narices y que todavía no conocía. Una niebla espesa recorría el suelo de la caverna impidiéndole ver sus propios pies. Todo el altar estaba cubierto por manchas de sangre seca, se llevó el brazo al rostro para cubrirse la nariz ante el aroma de la muerte que sentía se le impregnaba en la piel. Cuando llegó al altar vio otra cosa que lo extrañó. El altar era un gran rectángulo de piedra que se encontraba cubierto por sábanas como si se tratara de una fría cama. Las sábanas eran blancas originalmente, pero se encontraban tan manchadas de sangre que se habían teñido por completo. Un extenso círculo de extraños símbolos se dibujaba en la base de piedra rodeando el altar. Vio cuchillas exquisitamente diseñadas de una forma que le era desconocida a él y más para este mundo, tiradas por doquier, la mayoría de ellas manchadas. Acercó la mano al altar con cierto temor.

Cuando lo tocó sintió la cabeza invadida por extrañas imágenes acompañadas por un intenso dolor. Cayó de rodillas tomándosela con ambas manos. Las imágenes eran más allá de lo que él mismo se atrevía a definir. Vio el altar, vio las sábanas blancas teñirse, vio las cuchillas girar, vio a una joven mujer danzando sobre un charco carmesí. La vio recostada y contornearse como una gata en celo vestida con túnicas rasgadas. Luego vio una sombra sobre ella, grande y horrible, sobre el altar.

Ignus dio un grito de asco y terror retrocediendo por el suelo de piedra. Abrió los ojos, se los sacudió y si antes sentía recelo hacia Jezenia ahora la recordaba con verdadera repugnancia. En su mente se quedó grabada a fuego la imagen de ella copulando con un monstruoso ser. ¿Qué significaba eso? Ella no era una bruja cualquiera, ni siquiera era una hechicera de las montañas de las que se decía poseían auténtica magia _Seird_. ¡Esa mujer había yacido con demonios sobre la sangre de sus víctimas!

—Ella pacta con la diosa del inframundo.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando cuando recordó un pequeño detalle. Si esa mujer había cohabitado con demonios, ¿dónde se encontraban esos monstruos ahora? Tarde percibió una esencia oscura y un aroma a cenizas y muerte que invadió ese lugar. Algo lo había observado desde el inicio, algo se había movido tras las columnas de piedra que rodeaban ese sitio, algo grande y oscuro que no había mostrado su presencia hasta ese preciso instante en que se aprestó a atacarlo por la espalda, momento en que Ignus recién se percató del peligro.

Con un rápido movimiento se arrojó al piso rodando por los escalones justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe tan poderoso como un tronco viejo cayendo sobre una casa que agrietó la base de piedra. No pudo ver qué lo había provocado, hasta que de rodillas lo observó de frente.

— ¡Geez! ¿Qué demonios…?

Y justamente era eso, un demonio. Se sintió atemorizado ante aquel ser que sólo conocía por las más fantásticas leyendas. Parecía un hombre, pero medía más de tres metros, la cabeza era indescriptible, no sabía si era humana o animal. Los brazos eran largos y pesados desproporcionados con respecto a las cortas piernas y tenía garras en vez de manos. Entonces sintió algo en su interior, que ese horrendo ser no era el único, que tras él venían otros, que la caverna era tan profunda como el abismo que rodeaba a Midgard y que era una puerta abierta al infierno de Hel. No tuvo tiempo de pensar más, reaccionó rápidamente escapando de otro ataque cuando el demonio cayó con ambas manos entrelazadas formando un poderoso mazo que creó un segundo cráter en el suelo. La caverna tembló y piedras rodaron del techo. Ignus pensó en combatir. Dio un brinco hacia el monstruo pero su espada se quebró ante la dura piel del brazo y fue rechazado con un fuerte golpe que lo envió a golpearse de espaldas contra la pared. Levantándose con dificultad por el dolor vio al monstruo embestir con el hombro. Volvió a rodar escapando por milagro del gigantesco cuerpo que chocó contra la pared llevándose consigo a la columna de piedra. En aquel momento de confusión Ignus aprovechó para escapar. Se arrastró a duras penas por el oscuro pasillo, luego corrió cuando volvió a sentir con firmeza los pies. Escuchó rugidos mezclados con una voz similar a la humana que hablaba en una lengua desconocida. No tenía que entenderlo para saber que no le deseaba nada bueno. Vio la luz del solo como si fuera la primera vez en su vida y le pareció la cosa más maravillosa de este mundo, como si hubiera regresado del mundo de los muertos. No se detuvo, apenas cruzó el umbral de la caverna tropezó con los matorrales y se arrojó por la pendiente de la montaña girando sobre la nieve.

Golpeado y malherido pero vivo llegó al inicio del bosque al final de la pendiente. Los rugidos del monstruo hicieron eco desde la caverna atravesando las montañas, pero no lo vio aparecer. Otro extraño pensamiento vino a su cabeza.

—No pueden habitar en el mundo de los mortales, la caverna es su prisión y el límite entre ambos mundos.

Sin querer explicarse cómo lo sabía dejó caer la cabeza sobre la nieve y cerró los ojos tratando de recobrar el aliento.

— ¡Geez! Bolga no me lo va a creer —sonrió agradecido de su suerte.

.

Cuando Ignus regresó varias horas después su rostro oscurecido demostró la inquietud del que había hallado lo que buscaba para angustia de su propia alma que perdería la paz, que no volvería a recobrar en esta vida. Nunca imaginó que en el campamento lo estarían esperando mayores problemas.

— ¡Ignus, Ignus Kandurias! Al fin apareces, mocoso.

La irreverente forma de llamarlo provenía de uno de los jefes locales, mandos medios que dirigían grupos más pequeños dentro de la gente, los que secundaban en autoridad al gran jefe Gunnar.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Ignus respondió con aspereza. Antes trataba de guardar respeto ante una autoridad de su gente, pero después de su experiencia en la montaña no tenía ánimo para ser condescendiente con un idiota.

—Cuida tu lengua. Si no fueras el protegido de Gunnar ya te habría enseñado cómo comportarte.

—Que no te estorbe mi parentesco —Ignus desenfundó una larga cuchilla causando silbidos de entusiasmo entre los guerreros que observaban en el patio—. ¡Geez! Vamos, siempre estaré agradecido de una buena lección. ¿Qué esperas? Estoy deseoso de "aprender".

El veterano guerrero dio un paso atrás. No iba a confesar su temor ante el resto, pero había visto pelear a ese muchacho con la furia de los espíritus y no estaba de humor para morir por una estupidez. Por suerte tenía una excusa para salvar su honor.

—Gunnar quiere verte. ¡Ahora!

Ignus volvió a enfundar la cuchilla muy lentamente en la funda oculta horizontalmente tras la cintura. Terminó de hacerlo dando un fuerte golpe a la empuñadura que asustó al hombre. Pasó por su lado mirándolo como un predador a la presa y cuando finalmente cruzó dejándolo atrás los hombres rompieron en risas. El líder local, al que todavía le temblaban las piernas, gruñó una maldición y todos se dieron la vuelta partiendo cada uno por su lado.

.

Ignus entró en la habitación levantando con la mano una exótica cortina. El interior le desagradó. Desde que esa chiquilla pasó de concubina a esposa de Gunnar la casa del jefe de los jefes se había convertido en una carpa a la usanza de los extranjeros del sur, llena de colores y del raro y desagradable aroma del incienso. Gunnar tampoco era el de antes, ahora se veía más viejo, sudoroso, casi siempre sentado entre cojines cuando recordaba Ignus que a él le gustaba dormir entre rocas y siempre sobre su escudo. Ahogó un lamento.

— ¿Me llamaste?

Gunnar se limpió el sudor del rostro con pesadez, como si le doliera profundamente lo que tenía que decirle al muchacho.

—Eres como un hijo para mí, ¿lo sabes?

—Lo tengo muy presente. Me enseñaste a usar una espada antes que caminar y te lo agradezco. No es algo habitual que críes a un niño en vez de arrojarlo a los perros por diversión.

Las palabras de Ignus tan llenas de descontento no eran nuevas para el jefe de los jefes. El muchacho gustaba de provocarlo como si quisiera de alguna forma hacerlo reaccionar. Pero el hombre no lo veía de esa manera, sino que creía que cada día ese muchacho perdía valor ante sus ojos y que prontamente querría usurparle la posesión de su preciado pueblo.

—Me desagrada mucho que estés aquí.

—Tú me invocaste.

Se observaron por un eterno momento. El humo del incienso comenzó a hacer figuras que el joven creyó imaginar como un mal presagio.

—Fue tu culpa que te haya tenido que llamar.

—Habla entonces, gran jefe de los jefes. Estoy presto a escuchar lo que tengas que decirme.

El jefe se relamió.

—No es sencillo. Yo confiaba en ti.

Ignus miró el techo como aburrido. Ya sabía a lo que se refería. Detrás del jefe había una cortina de seda y se podía traslucir la silueta de Jezenia que los espiaba con descaro, más que escucharlos, era como si se contorneara sensualmente para burlarse del predicamento en el que se encontraba el muchacho. Antes la hubiese odiado solamente, pero después de haber visto quién era realmente sintió escalofríos, como si se encontrara ante el más peligroso de los enemigos sin poder defenderse lo que lo impacientó.

— ¡Geez! Habla de una vez, jefe Gunnar. Los guerreros no tenemos tiempo para las palabrerías como una vieja comadrona.

El rostro de Gunnar enrojeció de la vergüenza y cólera.

— ¡Te atreviste a tocar a mi mujer, maldito crío malagradecido!

Ignus se inclinó para esquivar la jarra de cerveza que Gunnar le arrojó en su furor, la que se estrelló contra una columna de madera. Escuchó entonces los descargos de un demente anciano. No se molestó en absoluto, era lo esperable y fue casi como había imaginado que sería. Hasta que vio como la silueta de Jezenia tras la cortina de seda a espaldas de Gunnar levantó los brazos, tiró de los bordes del vestido y la tela cayó dibujando ahora la figura de un cuerpo desnudo y perfecto.

—Maldita bruja —murmuró para sí.

Lo dijo con un odio auténtico nacido desde lo profundo de su ser, si antes no caía en la tentación de la mujer menos lo haría ahora, en que al ver sus insinuaciones recordaba las imágenes vistas en el oscuro altar y se le revolvía el estómago.

—Deja de ofender a mi mujer. ¡Te atreviste a mancillar su honor! No, más que eso, ¡el honor de la mano que te ha criado como a un hijo!

— ¡Yo no la he tocado!

—No te burles de mis años, muchacho.

—Pero si no le he hecho nada, maldición. ¿Acaso le vas a creer a esa loca? Ella te ha estado engañando con todos los jefes locales, no sólo eso, ella es una bruja, pacta con demonios a tus espaldas y quiere perder a todo tu pueblo, ¿y ahora me acusa a mí de una estupidez? ¡Por los dioses!

— ¿Fuiste al bosque esta mañana?

—Sí.

—Te encontraste con ella.

—Ella me siguió.

—Cómo puedes mentir escondiéndote tras una mujer. Yo no te crié así. Ella fue al bosque esta mañana a buscar setas y tú la atacaste.

"¡Ah, perfecto!", pensó Ignus, "ella lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio".

—Yo no la he tocado.

—Cuando llegó tenía el vestido rasgado.

— ¿Y? —La mirada desafiante de Ignus hizo dudar a Gunnar—. Pregúntale mejor si no se acostó con otro demonio.

Vio la silueta de Jezenia retroceder ante sus palabras. Se complació de haberla alterado al anunciarle que la había descubierto.

—Apestaba a hombre —insistió Gunnar, todavía más irritado al ver que Ignus no le prestaba del todo su atención.

"¿Así que tuvo el descaro después de yacer con otro antes de venir a acusarme? Maldita…"

— ¿Esperas que eso baste para condenarme? Gunnar, jefe de los jefes, si vas a acusarme por algo que sea con pruebas. ¡Te he servido lealmente todos estos años! Jamás he faltado a mi palabra y nunca he dudado en alzar la espada en tu nombre. De todos tus hombres soy el único que no se atrevería a tocarla por respetar tu honor, cosa que ella no ha sabido cuidar de su propio marido. ¡Y ahora he descubierto que ella es una bruja! Quizás desde hace cuánto tiempo está envenenando tu alma en mi contra.

— ¡Ignus! ¡Ten cuidado con levantar tales acusaciones!

— ¡No pienso callarme! Lo sabes, todos lo saben, cómo ella fornica con todos tus líderes. No puedo creer que seas tan ciego. Y te atreves a insultar al único que ha sabido respetarte.

—Tu ira hace crecer la falta.

—Y tus acusaciones mi odio y decepción por el recuerdo del gran jefe que una vez fuiste.

Gunnar suspiró. Metió la mano bajo las pieles con las que se envolvía y la sacó mostrando una pequeña daga plateada con una empuñadura de madera ricamente labrada que arrojó con desprecio al suelo delante del joven.

—Ella me trajo la prueba, la prenda del que osó atacarla.

Ignus palideció. Reconoció al instante la daga como un regalo de Gunnar, la primera "espada" que siendo niño había aprendido a esgrimir. Esa arma era el pacto que los unía a ambos y ahora era la razón de la separación de los hombres. Ignus llevó rápidamente la mano al cinto para descubrir que era auténtica, porque la suya de la que nunca se separaba ya no se encontraba en su funda que ataba a un costado del muslo. ¿Cómo, cuándo? Jamás estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para que se la pudiera haber arrebatado, menos sin que lo hubiera notado. Sabiendo eso es que miró a Gunnar. El jefe también lo sabía, nadie podría robarle al diestro Ignus, por lo que esa daga era realmente comprometedora.

—No lo comprendo, no sé cómo la he perdido, la tenía esta mañana. No…

— ¿Seguirás negándolo?

—Espera, jefe Gunnar, tengo pruebas. ¡Sí, las tengo! Llama a Bolga, él estuvo conmigo durante la mañana cuando tu mujercita fue a molestarme. ¡Llámalo!

No tuvo que hacerlo. Gunnar miró hacia un rincón oscurecido de la habitación. Allí estaba Bolga escuchando todo atentamente. Ignus al principio se sintió confundido. Luego, al observar el rostro ahora oscuro de ojeras prominentes y mirada vacía en su leal amigo, supuso que tendría que temer.

—Lo siento, pequeño jefe, pero te has excedido. Yo lo vi —dijo Bolga luego dirigiéndose al jefe Gunnar—, cuando atacó a tu mujer en el bosque, jefe de jefes. Fue lamentable, teniendo la mujer que quisiera ha osado poseer a la de su señor. Creo que lo hizo para humillarte ante los hombres y comenzar su ascenso hasta ocupar tu trono.

Gunnar miró a Ignus más furioso y a la vez complacido de haberlo acorralado. Ignus no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, Bolga lo había vendido vilmente. ¿Pero cómo, por qué? Recién pudo recordar que fue Bolga el que estuvo a su lado durante la mañana, justo cuando más alterado se encontraba por la desagradable visita de Jezenia. ¿Habría aprovechado entonces para robarle la daga? ¡Había sido traicionado! Entonces la vio aparecer, a Jezenia en todo su esplendor desde detrás de la cortina ahora con un nuevo vestido. El cabello lo tenía tomado en una larga trenza y el vestido verde oscuro demostraba gran recato. Ella sonrió con malicia ante él y Bolga, pero apenas Gunnar la vio corrió al lado del jefe con los ojos llorosos echándose a su costado, abrazándose de las viejas piernas, otrora poderosas como un roble.

—Señor mío, amado señor mío, yo que ahora soy indigna de estar en tu presencia te ruego que no culpes a este hombre por lo que me hizo. Sé que te es querido, lo sé, prefiero que me desprecies y que me vuelvas a hacer como una de tus concubinas antes que provocarte mayores dolores y vergüenzas. Yo ya no soy digna de ti, estoy sucia, sucia por… por…

Rompió en llanto, uno tan emotivo que hizo llorar también al duro jefe. El cuerpo frágil de la joven parecía ser incapaz de sostener su propio dolor. Aquel fabuloso acto causó mayor asco en Ignus.

—No, mi Jezi, no. Tú no tienes que avergonzarte. Es ese mal hijo el que no recibirá mi piedad, porque tú la tendrás toda.

— ¡Oh, mi amado señor! Oh, por qué, por qué siendo usted tan noble yo soy incapaz de corresponderle. Me avergüenzo de estar así impura ante un hombre tan leal. Merezco morir, ¡morir! Déjeme hacerlo y terminar así con la vergüenza de mi señor.

— ¡No! Te ordeno que vivas, yo te necesito a mi lado —acarició la cabeza de la mujer que ahora no aparentaba más que ser una asustada chiquilla—. No temas más, yo ya he perdonado. Mi ira será para otro.

Gunnar fulminó a Ignus con la mirada. Pero el joven guerrero estaba tan airado que no mostró sumisión.

—Serás exiliado de mi pueblo. ¡Te quiero lejos, lejos de nuestras vidas!

Jezenia ahogó un quejido. No esperaba el exilio, ella quería la muerte. Pero sus ojos que por un momento mostraron la astucia de la serpiente volvieron a quebrarse en lágrimas.

—Mi señor, ¿le dejarás vivir? ¡Tan noble eres! Yo podré soportar la vergüenza de que mi agresor viva, no temas por mí.

El jefe de los jefes comenzó a dudar. Aprovechando aquel momento Ignus se dirigió a Bolga. Su viejo camarada no mostró vergüenza alguna ante la traición que estaba ejecutando. Fue cuando Ignus temió algo peor que la mentira.

—Bolga, dime una única cosa antes de que me atreva a arrancarte el corazón con mis propias manos. ¿Folkang está muerto como me dijiste?

—No sé de lo que me hablas, muchacho. Folkang se encuentra en su puesto de guardia en este momento.

—Ya veo —sonrió tristemente. Por alguna razón ya no podía sentirse molesto con él—. Geez, así que tú fuiste el que estuvo con ella en el almacén. No trates de negarlo, ya no importa —recordó Ignus el oscuro resultado de sus investigaciones—, porque tú no vivirás lo suficiente como para que valga la pena guardarte rencor.

— ¿Me amenazas?

—No, porque la muerte que te espera no es algo que yo pueda darte. Lo lamento por ti, ni siquiera un sucio traidor merece tu fin.

Miró entonces a Jezenia haciendo su escena ante el jefe todo para que en lugar de ser exiliado fuera ejecutado. Ya nada le importaba. Rápidamente empujó Bolga cogiendo una de las espadas que colgaban de las columnas de la casa. El jefe Gunnar reaccionó torpemente tratando de abrazar a su mujercita para protegerla. Bolga hizo lo mismo sacando el hacha.

—Muchacho, no lo intentes, recuerda quién te enseñó a combatir.

—Lo sé, Bolga, ¡geez!, claro que lo sé.

Se arrojó sobre Bolga pero éste lo recibió con un rápido corte del hacha. El joven lo evitó con un paso hacia el costado, lo golpeó con la protección de la espada por el costado, notó que Bolga no demostró dolor alguno y eso confirmó sus oscuras sospechas; los muertos no pueden sentir dolor. Entonces evitó un rápido contraataque del hacha y con un fuerte puñetazo lo tumbó con facilidad. Se acercó al jefe.

—Tienes mi vida, mi lealtad y mi espada —entonces ante el miedo del jefe de los jefes y de Jezenia, que vieron por un instante el final de sus vidas en manos del airado joven, Ignus clavó la espada en el suelo en medio de la sala—. Ignus Kandurias está muerto. ¡Muerto!

Caminó hacia la entrada no sin antes hacer una promesa de sangre.

—Pero su fantasma volverá por ti, bruja de Hel.

Jezenia palideció en un repentino momento de terror cuando se sintió descubierta y leyó en los ojos del joven Ignus su propio destino. Ninguno de ellos reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para ordenar detenerlo. Los hombres lo vieron salir de la casa del jefe, montar a caballo y sin tomar nada galopó por el arco de la entrada al campamento y siguió hacia las montañas.

Luego lo buscarían, le darían caza como a un animal. Jezenia lloraría cada noche a su marido pidiendo la cabeza del exiliado que le había puesto tiempo a su vida. De los hombres del norte que lo vieron crecer Ignus ya no sabría nada más por los años siguientes, hasta ese día gris en que encontraría la muerte.

.

El campesino suspiró sintiéndose invadido por el silencio. Se irguió un poco y con una rama atizó la fogata. Vio los troncos consumirse lentamente volviéndose cenizas blancas que se las llevó el viento. Así mismo era el pasado de un hombre. Volvió su atención entonces al joven de cabellos rubios y piel bronceada que se sentaba apoyado en una roca del otro lado de la fogata. Aunque trataba de no demostrarlo el dolor de las heridas seguía dificultándole la movilidad del brazo izquierdo. Esperó a que continuara su relato. No lo hizo, se vio obligado a preguntar.

—Todavía no me relatas lo qué significan esas tumbas y porqué rezabas ante ellas.

El joven de cabellos rubios y mirada sombría levantó la cabeza y observó la colina que terminaba en un brusco acantilado de mucha altura por sobre las frías aguas del mar, donde algunos témpanos flotaban a la deriva. Tres tumbas hechas con piedras se hallaban sobre la colina. Miró luego al campesino, se apreciaba lo cansado que se encontraba de hablar, pero ya había comenzado con la historia y sintió que sería todavía más cruel para su propia alma contener el resto.

—Cuando dejé a mi pueblo me dirigí hacia el oeste. Crucé por el sur donde el clima era más agradable para evitar también los deshielos que hacían imposible atravesar los caudales del norte. Entonces conocí a los mercenarios de Touni.

— ¿Te uniste a ellos? Sorprendente, he oído que nunca aceptan sangre fresca en sus filas si no demuestran su valía.

—Yo no tenía intenciones de unirme a ellos, fue un accidente. Me acerqué demasiado a sus dominios y terminaron emboscándome. Supongo que creyeron entonces al verme pelear que debía satisfacerlos empuñando una espada antes que siendo atravesada por una, después de todo mi muerte no les devolvería a los diez que primero trataron de liquidarme.

— ¿Acabaste con diez mercenarios de Touni? ¡Vaya, eres toda una caja de sorpresas!

—Me tenían rodeado, no pude escapar. Me vi obligado a hacerlo.

—Debes ser muy bueno.

— ¿Bueno? —El joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego inclinar otra vez la cabeza—. Bueno, sí, claro. Geez, como si se pudiera ser bueno cuando matar es todo lo que sabes hacer. Como sea terminé siendo un mercenario de Touni. Vivíamos atacando pequeños poblados en nombre de reyes que nos contrataban.

—Pueblos destruidos, mujeres y niños muertos.

—No dejar a nadie vivo era nuestra consigna. Éramos la espada de venganza y castigo de los poderosos, no una herramienta de conquista.

— ¿Asesinaste a personas inocentes?

El joven guardó silencio, luego volvió a mirar las tumbas y respondió con la voz pesada y ronca.

—Sí.

.

La fortaleza de los mercenarios de Touni no era tan elaborada como las que vendrían siglos después hacia finales de la época del hacha y la espada. En lo alto de una colina dominaba un valle de praderas de césped oscuro y húmedo, donde las nubes casi siempre cubrían con un manto gris las esperanzas de la gente. De vez en cuando se dejaba ver un cielo despejado pero triste, porque el sol no calentaba con la misma fuerza que en las tierras de las costas del lejano mar del sur que muchos conocían sólo por historias. Las praderas eran hermosas, pero no la razón por la que la fortaleza se había erigido en ese sitial. Con una amplia vista del valle se protegía de cualquier emboscada y podría observarse con mucha anticipación cualquier grupo numeroso que quisiera acercarse a la fortaleza. También contaban con la ventaja táctica de la altura, pues la colina rectangular también había sido levantada por manos de hombres fuertes. La caballería tampoco les sería un peligro dada la empinada colina y también por los muros de estacas de madera con las que habían sembrado toda la pendiente en torno a la fortaleza. Y si nada de eso bastaba para atemorizar a los incautos que quisieran desafiarlos, sembraron los campos con altos estandartes desde los que colgaban los cuerpos putrefactos de los que antes habían cometido semejante osadía, dejándolos como ejemplo y alimento para las aves. Fogatas tintaban el horizonte con sus columnas de humo, tanto las de la fortaleza como las que se extendían por el valle en distintos puestos de guardia, que eran pequeñas empalizadas ocupadas por un reducido número de hombres.

El campamento de los Touni era un instrumento de guerra exquisitamente afinado. Las grandes casonas se dividían por escuadrones. Cada escuadrón poseía un líder con la suficiente independencia en la composición de su tropa como para tomar por su propia cuenta cualquier misión que los llevara a lidiar con un pequeño ejército o pueblo que destruir. Los líderes a su vez rendían cuentas y tributo de sus botines a un comandante de tropa. El comandante lideraba sobre tres escuadrones y rendía cuenta y tributo al señor de todos los Touni: Hogrant, el rey mercenario.

Los hombres no creían en mayores ideales que el placer de la batalla y la sangre, no veían mayor valor en el botín que simplemente un medio para conseguir más armas y recursos para seguir con su sistema de vida. En un tiempo convulsionado por la violencia humana, alimentada también por el anhelo de los dioses, siempre se encontraban en medio de algún conflicto grande entre reinos que generaba grandes oportunidades. El rey Hogrant tenía el poder para conquistar y gobernar uno de esos reinos, pero jamás había deseado aquello. Un reino significaba proteger tierras y a su gente, él no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo protegiendo a ningún débil que no pudiera tomar la espada por sí mismo. Las mujeres que poblaban el campamento eran tan rudas, fornidas y con tanto o más cicatrices que lucir en comparación a sus pares masculinos. Fornicar no estaba prohibido, pero era un pasatiempo menor comparado al placer casi religioso que sentían por la guerra, influenciados por los ideales de Hogrant. No se podría decir que los mercenarios fueran todos un ejército de psicópatas, pero sí los había y de todos los tipos. Desde los más amistosos que gozaban de la risa fácil hasta los más oscuros y desleales que durante los cortos pero muy desagradables tiempos de paz se paseaban todo el día de cabeza inclinada, puliendo las espadas o provocando alguna pelea con sus pares para saciar la bestial hambre que sentían por la muerte. También los había en su mayoría guerreros de países pequeños que habían caído en manos de enemigos. Escapando de la muerte y de la esclavitud terminaron haciendo lo único que sabían para seguir viviendo.

Los escuadrones no eran fijos ni mucho menos poseían algún grado de disciplina militar. Nacían y morían más rápido que la corta vida de un hombre de batallas. La única tradición que tenían era en la que creía el rey mercenario Hogrant, pero que parecía no influir en profundidad en la mente de muchos de sus hombres, que los seguían con la fidelidad no a sus ideas, sino como los perros al amo que les daba de comer. Hogrant era distinto, el amor por la batalla era únicamente el barniz exterior de su profunda filosofía.

Según su tamaño, importancia y logros en la última batalla es que se distribuían las diferentes casas dentro de la fortaleza. Nadie podía esperar que su fama durara para siempre, incluso había situaciones en la que los escuadrones causaban derramamientos de sangre por los mejores lugares y recursos aun dentro de los muros de la fortaleza. Cuando Hogrant se enteraba de las peleas internas corría no a detenerlos, sino a ganar un buen lugar para apreciar la batalla. Así vivían y morían los mercenarios de Touni donde el más fuerte siempre tenía la razón.

Ignus miró desganado el cuenco de legumbres que comía con una cuchara de madera, sentado en la larga mesa en el centro de la sala que más parecía una pocilga, la que usaban para dormir o entrenar, comer o simplemente perder el tiempo esperando la próxima ocasión para morir.

—Ignus, ¿qué hay para hoy?

El joven escuchó a uno de sus hombres reclamar. Estaban aburridos de esperar una oportunidad que no llegaba.

—Nada, Ivar. Al igual que ayer no hay absolutamente nada.

— ¿Pero cuándo podremos volver a combatir? No haces nada para remediar nuestra situación.

— ¡Geez! Cuando yo lo diga, y si tienes un problema con eso puedes sacar tu espada ahora —lo observó detenidamente. Ivar apretó los labios pero se contuvo porque no quería morir ese día. Al verlo desistir Ignus volvió a coger la cuchara—. Ahora cierra el pico y déjame comer.

Ivar gruñó y comenzó a murmurar con otros hombres que servían en el pequeño escuadrón de Ignus. Lugar que se ganó entre los mercenarios cuando asesinó tras una emboscada al anterior líder y a la mitad de sus hombres.

—Con el anterior líder por lo menos teníamos que hacer.

Ivar le colmaba la paciencia. Era cruel, los ojos grises y claros lastimaban la vista y en apariencia todos los del escuadrón le temían, menos Ignus. El cabello oscuro y desarreglado le caía hasta los hombros y siempre sonreía de una forma torcida guardándose para sí los peores pensamientos.

—Con el anterior líder perdieron la mitad del escuadrón contra un solo hombre —respondió en voz alta haciéndolos callar. Esperó en silencio. Nadie lo contradijo y volvió a hundir la cuchara en el cuenco. Las legumbres sabían a tierra.

Ignus el holgazán era lo más suave que le decían a sus espaldas. Lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Mientras los demás escuadrones luchaban por las pocas peticiones que llegaban en esos desagradables tiempos de paz, el joven de cabellos rubios se sentaba todo el día a en las escalinatas a la entrada de su pequeña y desorganizada cuadra para tallar un trozo de madera. En ocasiones se lo veía en la herrería experimentando con algunas armas que únicamente él sabía empuñar, pero parecía no prestar atención al mundo que lo rodeaba.

Cuando llegó la tarde Hogrant se paseaba por la fortaleza con las manos en la espalda. La gran armadura y el mantón que caía como túnica cubriéndole las piernas lo hacían aparentar realmente la estatura de un rey sin corona. Se topó entonces con Ignus que tallaba una de sus figuras que siempre terminaba rompiendo al no conseguir darle forma.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó intrigado recostándose contra la pared de la desaliñada cuadra y cruzando sus grandes brazos, que se veían todavía más imponentes con aquella armadura oscurecida por el tinte de la sangre de sus enemigos que por años había derramado.

—Nada —Ignus levantó la cabeza un instante y se percató de a quien tenía a su lado. La volvió a bajar y aparentó no sorprenderse—. Es sólo una estupidez de mi parte.

—Una estupidez, sí. Por una estupidez fundé este ejército mercenario. Y dime, ¿por qué no motivas a tu escuadrón a luchar?

— ¿Para asesinar a mujeres y niños inocentes, destruir hogares, derramar la sangre de los padres que nunca regresarán al hogar? No, gracias.

—Me extraña, ¿entonces qué haces en mi ejército?

—También me lo pregunto. Me trajeron aquí después de haber asesinado a alguno de tus hombres y me obligaron a liderar esta pocilga. Geez, si por mi fuera me iría, pero soy un prisionero del destino.

—Lo comprendo. Yo también lo soy, en eso no parecemos.

Ignus levantó la cabeza de nuevo para mirar a Hogrant. ¿Qué pretendía con ese trato afable tan raro en un hombre capaz de asesinar a su propia madre por incomodarlo una mañana fría? Cosa que sí había hecho según contaban las historias de su pasado.

—No lo creo. Tú gustas de la guerra, para mí es un mal forzado.

—Yo cree este ejército por orden de alguien superior a mí. No era lo que pretendía.

— ¿Alguien superior?

—Un día me encontré con un campesino en los caminos. En esos tiempos era una bestia sedienta de sangre que no pensaba más que en la muerte siguiente que pudiera satisfacer mi apetito. Ofendí al campesino porque se cruzó ante mí, quise provocarlo a pelear, cuando no lo conseguí desenfundé la espada para asesinarlo. Nunca supe cuando terminé en el suelo ahogándome en mi propia sangre, recibí un castigo suficiente como para perder tres veces mi vida.

—Pero estás aquí.

—Ese campesino resultó ser algo más que un maestro en la espada. Era un dios.

Ignus no se mostró sorprendido. En esa época era natural vivir entre la magia de los mitos aunque nunca se presenciara uno en persona. A pesar de ello igual un hombre se habría reído de cualquiera que proclamara haber conocido a un dios, cualquier otro, pero no Ignus que había vivido la experiencia de haber desafiado a un demonio de Hel y haber conseguido correr con la vida intacta.

—Así que conociste a un dios.

—Sí, uno que me ordenó crear un ejército para él.

—Y tú aceptaste gustoso.

—Me mostró horrores que me hicieron llorar como una mujer. Horrores que no castigan el cuerpo, sino el espíritu que nos llena como agua y comanda todos nuestros movimientos. Por eso no me importa la gloria ni las riquezas, todo lo que busco es que mi ejército crezca y crezca cada día para cumplir mi parte del trato y no volver a enfadar a ese extraño ser.

— ¿Y cuál es la parte del trato que supuestamente debía cumplir ese dios?

—Una muerte piadosa. Sí, soy un hombre condenado, pero se me ofreció vivir un poco más para enmendar mi gran blasfemia al haber ofendido a ese dios y poder entonces reparar el error y así conseguir una muerte tranquila. No esos horrores que vi ante mis ojos —ahogó un escalofrío—. No terminar siendo devorado en la tierra de la diosa infernal Hel.

—Interesante historia —respondió Ignus con insolencia.

—Sí, interesante. ¿Y cuál es la tuya, muchacho?

Ignus no respondió de inmediato, sino que lo pensó detenidamente. No tenía nada que ocultar ni tampoco sentirse avergonzado, porque jamás su historia sería tan increíble como la de ese tal Hogrant.

—Hogrant, ¿o prefieres que te diga "rey Hogrant"?

—No lo menciones. Odio esos apodos que me pusieron los campesinos como si esperaran que de esa manera yo sintiera algún apego por ellos y su desagradable pleitesía.

— ¿Tú crees en las brujas de Hel? ¿En las mujeres que pactan con demonios utilizando sus propios cuerpos?

— ¿Qué si yo creo en ellas? Chico, he luchado con muchas en el largo camino que me ha llevado a mi poder actual.

Ignus se mostró interesado por primera vez durante su larga estadía en la fortaleza.

— ¿Hablas de brujas auténticas o de esas mujeres que ocultan secretos y practican artimañas para incautar a los ingenuos?

— ¿No me preguntaste acaso por las brujas de Hel? ¿Servidoras de la reina infernal? Pues claro que sí las he enfrentado. Siempre acompañadas de peligrosas abominaciones que ningún hombre es capaz de dañar. Han sido peligrosas situaciones en las que en más de una ocasión creí ver el final de mi destino. Pero aquí estoy yo y allí están sus cabezas colgando de alguna lanza en los caminos del noreste.

— ¡Geez! ¿Así que del noreste?

—Abundan en estos tiempos oscuros. ¿Qué me dices, chico, quieres matar una bruja de ésas? Te será imposible con tu destreza y armas actuales, aunque llegases a ser el mejor guerrero de todo Midgard.

Ignus no respondió.

—Te he visto en la herrería. ¿Quieres crear un metal capaz de probar la sangre de un demonio? ¿Te enfrentaste a uno y corriste con el rabo hundido por tu vida? Si te veo aquí respirando como el resto de los mortales he de suponer que esos fueron los hechos. Ni todo tu odio puede lastimar a un espectro de Hel, ni la mente más fuerte resistir los encantamientos de esas brujas. Con un chasquido de los dedos pueden arrancar el alma de tu cuerpo y devorarla. Para eso necesitas entrenamiento y armas especiales que no son de este mundo.

—Que tú conoces y tienes.

—Que yo conozco, tengo y no voy a darte.

— ¡Geez! ¿Y por qué no?

— ¿Piensas que desperdiciaría mi tiempo entrenando al líder del escuadrón más inútil de mi ejército? ¿Qué daría mis tesoros, mis armas regaladas por un dios, a un miserable haragán? El arte de los escogidos de Odín, dios de los colgados, es algo que únicamente heredaría a mi segundo, al mejor de todos después de mí, cosa que un crío como tú nunca será.

Hogrant abandonó el lugar. Ignus lo observó partir examinando meticulosamente el caminar y las armas y armaduras del rey mercenario. Sonrió, ese tipo era tan fenomenal como decía serlo, incluso en su caminar pudo notar cuan poderoso y temible podría ser en una batalla.

—El segundo del ejército, ¿eh? —Sonrió con nueva luz en sus ojos—. Para qué ser el segundo si se puede ser el primero, geez, sólo así habría algún desafío.

Poniéndose de pie entró en la cuadra donde vio a sus hombres también holgazaneando.

— ¡Arriba, inútiles! Partiremos al anochecer.

— ¿Tenemos un trabajo? —Preguntó Ivar.

—Algo así. ¿Recuerdan los rumores sobre un pueblo pequeño sitiado por uno de los príncipes del oeste?

—No nos necesitan —respondió Ivar—. Ya han enviado solicitudes. El príncipe no requiere fuerzas extras para aplastar a un grupo de campesinos.

—Pero esos campesinos han resistido un sitio de una semana, dicen —dijo otro de los hombres—. Ese príncipe debe ser un inútil.

—O es impotente —dijo otro causando risas burlescas—. El hombre que no sabe asir una espada tampoco sabrá dónde enfundar su arma cuando hay que poseer a una mujer.

— ¡Silencio! Geez, ¿y quién les dijo que solicitaría trabajar para el príncipe? Esto es un negocio, e iremos a ofrecer nuestros servicios al que más nos necesita.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó un soldado tan intrigado como el resto.

Ignus sonrió de manera traviesa y oscura.

—Aplastaremos al ejército del príncipe.

— ¿Qué? —Ivar ahogó un quejido de incredulidad.

—Luego iremos por la aldea. O nos pagan lo que nos deben, o nos lo cobraremos nosotros mismos.

—Estás demente, no podemos desafiar un ejército con un puñado de hombres.

—Un montón de campesinos sí puede ¿y tú te acobardas, Ivar? Pues ve poniéndote una falda que poco de hombre te queda.

— ¡Así se habla, jefe!

Uno a uno los hombres aclamaron a Ignus a pesar de los reparos de Ivar.

— ¡Geez!, y qué esperaban, zopencos. Nunca olviden que yo soy un genio. Ahora muévanse y no carguen mucho equipo, que me veré obligado a traerlo de regreso y reclamarlo para mí cuando pierdan sus inútiles vidas.

.

El campesino lo observó callar otra vez. Suspiró, sentía lástima por el muchacho y su penoso silencio en el que parecía estar discutiendo en el interior de su corazón contra sus propios fantasmas.

—Hablas como si hubieras vivido mucho, con la voz de un anciano desengañado de la vida.

—Dos años, sólo dos malditos años. Cuando tu vida es peor que el infierno puede ser una eternidad.

— ¿Infierno? Oh, niño, no conoces de verdad el infierno —rió el campesino sombríamente—. Olvida lo que dije. ¿Qué sucedió entonces, te enfrentaste al ejército del príncipe con tan sólo un puñado de hombres?

—Ese puñado de hombres sabía cómo matar. ¡Geez! Se me revuelve el estómago de sólo recordarlo y lo mucho que me afectó en un principio. Pronto me acostumbré, a verlos degollar y arrancar las entrañas de un hombre únicamente con las manos. Sí, me acostumbré, yo también me volví uno de ellos. Ahora siento que lo mejor que me podría haber sucedido habría sido morir en ese combate. Pero uno nunca tiene tanta suerte.

—Lo lamento.

—Eh, la ignorancia solía ser tan bella entonces, ¿cuál es el afán humano por el conocimiento? ¿Acaso no es eso lo que nos trae más y más angustias? —Se llevó una mano al rostro—. Vaya, en realidad comienzo a hablar como un anciano —sonrió tristemente.

—Un joven de tu edad con el alma cansada de tanto vivir. ¿Qué le sucede a este mundo? ¿En qué estaban pensando los dioses cuando los hicieron así?

—Dos años. Ya casi había olvidado lo que quería en un principio, quién era y porqué había aceptado esa vida. Estaba tan acostumbrado.

El campesino miró las estrellas y agregó como si pensara en voz alta.

—Cómo el leñador que cada mañana se lava la cara, desayuna pan negro y cerveza y luego se va a talar al bosque. ¿Sabe hacer algo más, se cuestiona acaso los principios de la vida como aquellos que desgastan sus almas en ello? Tú no fuiste distinto entonces.

—Eso no justifica mis crímenes —el joven de rubia cabellera cerró los ojos un instante como si dormitara.

— ¿Qué sucedió en esos dos años?

—Nada, absolutamente nada, geez. Si piensas que no importa el que haya derramado más sangre de la que una eternidad de arrepentimiento puede cubrir. Tanta, que finalmente conseguí pagar mi lugar como el primer hombre del rey mercenario Hogrant. Entonces…

.

Ivar se acercó al mesón donde el joven Ignus desayunaba un trozo de carne. Algo había cambiado durante esos dos años. El rostro antes bronceado había palidecido notoriamente. Ojeras oscuras adornaban el contorno de los ojos vacíos, apáticos, decaídos. La cabellera algo más desordenada caía sobre el rostro. Ivar también había cambiado, se sentía a gusto como el segundo de su jefe y el más sanguinario de todos sus seguidores.

— ¿Qué es ese escándalo? ¡Geez! ¿Qué acaso uno no puede comer tranquilo aunque sea una vez sin que alguien lo moleste?

—Es otro de esos guerreros que vienen a desafiarlo, jefe.

"Jefe", así lo llamaban. Había dejado la fortaleza de Hogrant hacía medio año, tomando la posesión de un nuevo fuerte de avanzada en las extensas islas cruzando los mares fríos del norte. Los pueblos aledaños se resistieron a pagar tributo a los mercenarios de Touni por la debida protección que ellos venían a brindar por lo que tuvieron que aleccionar a varios de ellos. Fuego y cuerpos clavados en estacas de los que colgaban los estandartes ensangrentados de los mercenarios era habitual a los que los resistían. Pronto algunos reyes locales, señores de sus pequeños castillos y pueblos, se doblegarían ante ellos. Un par de saqueos y aniquilación más bastaría para retorcer sus codiciosos orgullos y establecer definitivamente el dominio de los Touni.

Los mercenarios también habían cambiado. De un día a otro Hogrant cambió su forma de pensar y comenzó a ordenar la conquista y posesión como si se tratase ahora de un auténtico rey. Ignus no lo cuestionó, tampoco le interesaba hacerlo ni comprender sus motivos. Todo lo que veía era la batalla siguiente por alcanzar un objetivo que ahora, bien, no recordaba del todo. Algo sucedía con los hombres, sus rostros oscurecían en maldad, los ojos se volvían escasos de vida. La comía ya no les sabía agradable, las mujeres de cuerpos virginales ya no los satisfacían, a no ser por sus gritos agónicos de terror. ¿Qué les estaba sucediendo? En aquellos momentos de lucidez que Ignus tenía cada vez con mayor rareza pensaba en estas cosas, pero la fuerza que los empujaba parecía mayor a su cordura volviendo a caer en la rutinaria apatía y la sed de sangre.

Desde que había llegado Ignus era el líder de esa comitiva en el norte. Se había granjeado una terrible reputación y todavía con el deseo de rebelarse muchos héroes venían a desafiarlo. Podrían haberlos asesinado a la primera vista, pero Ignus había ordenado que los dejaran llegar al fuerte, una empalizada de madera compuesta por varios galpones y casas en su interior en medio del bosque. Le gustaban los desafíos, quizás, en un intento por seguir manteniendo viva su alma.

— ¡Geez! ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Ya comenzaba a pensar que no vendrían más de esos inútiles a divertirme.

Poniéndose de pie dejó lucir la negra malla que protegía su cuerpo ajustada a la cintura por una gruesa correa de cuero. Pantalones de tela negra y botas pesadas que hacían juego con la protección de los antebrazos adornadas con dientes afilados que sabía usar más que como únicamente adorno. Una chaqueta de piel usaba encima de la armadura, sin mangas, abierta por delante como una capa y que caía hasta las rodillas con un grueso cuello peludo. Caminó determinado donde un grupo de aguerridos mercenarios, que por lo descrito anteriormente cada día eran más semejantes a los demonios. Le abrieron paso formando un pasillo de hombres desde el galpón hasta la entrada al fuerte. Gritaban y vociferaban divertidos ante uno de los espectáculos que se había vuelto una agradable costumbre para ellos. Hacían apuestas sobre la duración del duelo, de cuántas partes perdería cada uno o dónde sería el golpe mortal que lo acabaría todo. Se tomaban las apuestas con seriedad al punto de observar atentamente el rostro y caminar de su jefe, para así tratar de estimar cómo sería el combate dependiendo del estado de ánimo del terrible Ignus.

Las puertas del fuerte crujieron. Entonces un solitario hombre que esperaba ante la fortaleza bajó del caballo, portaba un estandarte en la diestra y una espada en la mano zurda, sus armaduras no pasaban más que del simple cuero tachonado con clavos de acero y una rodela de madera y metal que colgaba de la espalda. Era de edad mediana, los ojos afilados y barba recortada. Apenas vio aparecer a Ignus clavó el estandarte en el suelo y descolgó el escudo adoptando la defensa. Pero cuando dio una segunda mirada al joven se irguió mostrándose indignado.

— ¿Qué es esto, qué clase de burla intentan ustedes, sucios mercenarios? ¿Por qué arrojan a un mocoso a guerrear el destino de un hombre? ¡Ignus, señor de los Touni, preséntate ante mí y paga el precio de tus pecados! No envíes a niños recién destetados a cubrir tu cobardía.

Ignus se detuvo ante él portando su espada que colgaba como de costumbre de su grueso cinturón. También cargaba una cuchilla cruzada horizontalmente por detrás de la cintura y una segunda daga con su funda bien ajustada con correas de cuero al muslo. Posó una mano en la cintura con desgano.

—Yo soy Ignus, señor de los Touni. En realidad señor local de los Touni, ¿o debería decir interino? Ah, ¡geez!, como sea, no fue nada cortés de tu parte tratarme de crío, ¿sabes? Ahora estoy muy, pero muy molesto. ¿Y quién demonios te crees que eres tú para venir a molestarme a mi fortaleza, ofenderme ante todos mis hombres y proclamar con una espada en alto que el señor de los Touni es un cobarde?

—Yo soy…

— ¡Silencio! No me importa en realidad, si me voy a llevar toda la mañana en estúpidos discursos puedes largarte. ¿No, no te vas? Geez, pobre idiota. ¡Ven entonces, aquí tienes a tu esperado enemigo! Ven a vengar a quién quieras que hayas perdido por mis viles manos sedientas de sangre o lo que sea, no tengo toda la mañana.

El guerrero enfurecido ante tal insolente osadía se arrojó sobre él. Ignus lo esperó con una burlona sonrisa.

Rato después las puertas de la fortaleza se abrían y los vítores de sus hombres se escucharon por doquier. Del cuerpo del campeón no quedó mucho. Empalado en el piso con su propio estandarte atravesándole el pecho. Todos sus enseres, caballo y armaduras fueron despojados rápidamente por los mercenarios como buitres, dejando que su cuerpo se pudriera a la entrada de la fortaleza como tantos otros que ya comenzaban a juntar los huesos.

—Bien hecho, jefe —dijo Ivar. Ignus no respondió—. ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Bien hecho? —repitió pensando en voz alta, con la mirada perdida y un profundo pesar para desaparecer luego en sus aposentos en la casa principal. Ivar lo observó sospechosamente y con un gesto de desagrado se volvió hacia el resto de los hombres.

.

Ignus también miró las estrellas. El campesino lo observó como si quisiera adivinar a cuál de todas las constelaciones estaría suplicando clemencia.

—Pobre alma —murmuró el joven.

— ¿Sientes compasión por tu rival?

—Él lo único que deseaba era vengar a los suyos. Lo supe en el momento en el que vi su estandarte, eran los escudos de una de las aldeas que arrasamos apenas llegamos a estas tierras. No sobrevivió nadie. ¿Fueron sus padres, hermanos, mujer o hijos quienes murieron allí? Nunca lo sabré, tampoco quise escucharlo en ese momento, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor ahora. Supongo que en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo. ¡Geez! ¡Pero ya no puedo hacer nada! Fui tan cruel con él, creo que en realidad quería ser cruel conmigo mismo. Esperaba con ansias el día en que mi consciencia terminara por morir y ya no me molestara más. Muerte tras muerte anhelaba ese momento en que la sangre terminaría por ahogar mi corazón y ya no sentiría más remordimiento. Ese día nunca llegó.

—Sólo los dementes, los que están enfermos del alma y corazón, pueden matar sin sentir culpa. Un mortal como tú jamás podría alcanzar ese punto.

—Geez —sonrió con una mirada de lástima—, y ahora me lo dices.

.

Ivar corrió hacia los caballos donde Ignus montado junto a alguno de sus oficiales observaba el resultado de la batalla. Las fuerzas que habían defendido valientemente la fortaleza de piedra, última muralla ante la entrada al pequeño reino, sucumbieron ante la superioridad estratégica y poder militar de los Touni. Ya las victorias carecían de desafío y ni siquiera le eran satisfactorias.

—Jefe, ¿qué hacemos con la aldea?

— ¿Para qué preguntas? Ellos se negaron a pagarnos tributo, conoces cuál es la voluntad del rey mercenario Hogrant. Además parece que ya no es necesario que les ordene algo —acotó al observar casi con aburrimiento como los hombres pasando por sobre los cadáveres de sus oponentes siguieron de frente contra la aldea más allá de los muros para comenzar con una orgía de sangre y saqueos. Actuaban por sí solos, ya hacía mucho que no necesitaba ordenarles nada y pensaba para sí que si les ordenara detenerse tampoco lo obedecerían. Giró la cabeza como si se encontrara hastiado.

— ¿Y cuál es su voluntad, jefe Ignus? ¿Se encuentra cansado ya de ver tanta sangre?

La mirada de desafío de Ivar ante los demás líderes causó irritación en Ignus. Al estar montado por encima de él lo pateó en el hombro arrojándolo al lodo.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Ivar, ¡mucho cuidado! Geez, no soy tan paciente como malamente pareces creer.

— ¿Jefe? —lo llamó uno de sus líderes al ver como el joven montaba en dirección opuesta.

—Iré a investigar la zona. Que ellos hagan lo que quieran.

Con ausentarse de la matanza sabía que no podría acallar a su espíritu de recriminarlo, pero por lo menos escaparía del aroma del fuego y de los gritos de los aldeanos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, por qué no los detenía? ¿Acaso no se encontraba al mando? En realidad no lo estaba. Los mercenarios de Touni eran un perro de guerra muy bien entrenado, obedecían únicamente si las órdenes iban en la dirección esperada. Pero por sobre él seguía estando la voz casi omnipresente del rey Hogrant. Si por un segundo rebelaba su debilidad al no permitirles la matanza él sería el siguiente blanco y no estaba de ánimos para enfrentarse a todo un ejército. ¿Cuánto más soportaría antes de enloquecer, era ese el destino que lo dioses le habían impuesto? ¿Todos los líderes sanguinarios pensaban como él? Detuvo el caballo. Miró en los alrededores.

Sin pensarlo se había internado en el bosque. El silencio le pareció tétrico, como el de una tumba. Deambuló un rato hasta que el terreno se volvió dificultoso de seguir para el animal. Desmontó y dejándolo atado a un árbol siguió a pie. Algo poderoso lo llamaba pero no sabía lo que era. Se deslizó por una pendiente húmeda colgando de las ramas. Los matorrales se volvieron frondosos y difíciles pero no desistió. Pronto se vio luchando contra la naturaleza para avanzar, todos sus esfuerzos se abocaron en la tarea de seguir a pesar los obstáculos como si en eso se llevara toda la vida. Más que la vida, era como si todo su deseo oprimido durante tanto tiempo, viviendo en silencio y soportando el peso de su propio destino, se rebelara en ese inútil y pueril acto de cruzar a través de un montón de matorrales. Finalmente dio con la salida, resbaló, cayó sobre un charco embarrándose de suciedad.

Resguardada por el bosque había una pequeña cabaña. Pensó que estaba abandonada y por un momento la tentadora idea de escapar y ocultarse allí de todos sus problemas fue mayor a la razón. Pero sólo un momento. Al levantarse su cuerpo se tensó más rápido de lo que su mente pudo comprender el motivo. Se debió a un sonido que provino desde el interior de la cabaña, como si un mueble hubiese sido empujado y golpeado una pared. Se cubrió tras un árbol, por reflejo se pasó una mano por el rostro manchándolo con una línea de lodo. Su segundo pensamiento fue que la cabaña no mostraba señales de haber sido habitada por un largo periodo de tiempo, por lo que de haber gente oculta de seguro se trataría de desertores que hubieron escapado de la batalla. Llevó cuidadosamente la mano a la empuñadura de la espada, tan presta a escapar de la funda a la primera orden. Debieron haberlo visto aparecer, tan ruidoso y poco acertado a través de los matorrales, por lo que estarían esperándolo. Pero también eso le daría ventaja, porque jamás imaginarían la auténtica habilidad que poseía tras su vergonzosa caída. Se deslizó rápidamente de un árbol a otro, intencionalmente actuó con descuido para no echar a perder su estrategia. Si lo creían débil actuarían en consecuencia con demasiada confianza para tenderle una trampa, por lo que tenía la ventaja al incitar a sus supuestos oponentes a creerlo una víctima fácil camino directo a sus manos. Al final él sería el cazador jugando a ser la presa. Llegó a la cabaña, hizo mucho ruido cuando apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se deslizó en dirección a la puerta. Esperó.

Escuchó crujir el piso de tablas del interior y sonrió. Contó. Había dos, ¿o tres? No, los últimos pasos eran débiles y ligeros, no pertenecían a un hombre, más bien le parecieron los de un pequeño animal, ¿un perro? Eso complicaría las cosas, los canes de guerra eran rápidos y salvajes y en ocasiones más peligrosos que los mejores guerreros, pero no, no era el caso, los perros de guerra pisaban con la fuerza de un toro, se calmó. Lo esperaban por la puerta, uno a cada lado, todo ello lo supuso con sólo prestar atención a los sonidos. Pero había algo más, una especie de instinto que había despertado en él desde esa desagradable experiencia en la caverna de Jezenia le advertía, nunca sabía definirlo bien, pero era como una voz en su cabeza que le decía las cosas que lo rodeaban sin siquiera verlas. Torció los labios, se preocupó por un instante al haber recordado su pasado tan inoportunamente, trató de ignorar los malos augurios. Deslizó lentamente la espada asomándola de la funda parte del resplandeciente acero. Los pájaros revolotearon a lo lejos escapando de la aldea en llamas, los árboles se sacudieron con fuerza. Se sintió intranquilo y la idea de sentir otra vez la emoción de estar vivo en su pecho lo entusiasmó cegándolo de cara al peligro. Empujó la puerta y entró rápidamente desenfundando la espada.

Se abalanzó con fuerza hacia el interior de la cabaña, la oscuridad era absoluta pero no necesitó ver. Sintió algo que zumbó tras su cabeza pero que no consiguió alcanzarlo. Giró, otro ataque reflejó la luz de un metal contra el sol del exterior ante la puerta abierta. Entonces abanicó la espada, rechazó el ataque con un certero choque de armas y respondió con un segundo impulso del brazo. El golpe fue certero, sintió su hoja deslizarse por el cuerpo frágil, la carne abriéndose y la tela desgarrándose con total facilidad. No pensó. Sintió al otro atacante insistir con mayor furia. Retrocedió la cabeza y todo el cuerpo y el arma le pasó por delante de la nariz. Eso lo enardeció. Apenas distinguiendo la silueta del agresor lo golpeó con la protección de la espada en el rostro, sintió la humedad de la sangre salpicarle la mano. El rival trastabilló presa del dolor e Ignus aprovechó la ocasión, retrocedió la espada, dio dos pasos seguros y lo atravesó en el abdomen ejecutando una mortal estocada con todas sus fuerzas, poniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo en el arma con la intención de traspasar cualquier armadura que quisiera interponerse entre su hambrienta espada de la vida de su oponente. Pero le sobró fuerza, nada resistió el impacto y terminó empujando a al hombre ensartándolo en la pared. Otra vez hubo silencio.

El corazón de Ignus latía desbordado, algo desconcertante, era como si hubiera levantado la espada y matado por primera vez. Jadeó como si todo el aire del bosque no bastara para saciar sus pulmones. El sudor recorrió la línea de la nariz terminando en la punta, colgando hasta caer sobre el piso. Entonces volvió a sentir las manos como si hubiera dormido durante años, las vio sosteniendo la empuñadura de su propia espada con completa claridad. Había atravesado el cuerpo de un hombre. Levantó la cabeza y vio su rostro. No había armadura de malla o cuero, no emblemas, espadas u ojos amenazantes. Era un simple aldeano. Vivía aún, abrió la boca y escupió sangre, como si en su angustiante dolor quisiera decir algo. Movió los brazos temblorosos dejándolos caer sobre el hombro de Ignus. El joven no reaccionó al momento y dejó que lo tocara. Las manos del hombre no iban dirigidas a él sino que iban más allá, queriendo alcanzar a la distancia algo que estaba detrás del mercenario. Ignus volteó lentamente la cabeza, pasando la mirada por la "peligrosa arma" contra la que antes había combatido; era un simple azadón. Siguió hasta tener que inclinar el torso y vio en el suelo el cuerpo de una mujer que yacía de costado sobre un espeso charco de su propia sangre. Había sido su primera víctima. Las manos del hombre cayeron y se deslizaron por el pecho de Ignus. Finalmente había muerto.

Soltó la espada y observó al hombre por un tiempo que le pareció una eternidad. Se llevó la mano al rostro impregnándolo con una mancha de sangre cálida. Entonces sintió pasos tras él y rápidamente reaccionó casi por reflejo. Apoyó una mano en el cuerpo inerte del aldeano y sacó la espada dejándolo caer a sus pies. Giró presto a dar un golpe improvisado envuelto en torpe desesperación, demasiado torpe como para no temer por su vida creyéndose el blanco de un guerrero experto. Consiguió detener la hoja a tiempo a unos cuantos dedos de la pequeña cabecita de una niña de cabello oscuro y rizado en los extremos.

Ella lo observaba con ojos grandes y profundos en los que vio su rostro reflejado, agitado, manchado de sangre, aterrorizado. Retrocedió lentamente la mano. ¿Qué haría la niña? ¿Lloraría, gritaría, lo maldeciría por haber asesinado a sus padres? No, era pequeña, mucho como para conocer las palabras con las que hombres se odiaban unos a otros. Entonces escuchó gritos, llantos, vio imágenes como en aquella oportunidad años atrás en la caverna. No era la niña, ella seguía allí observándolo como si su conciencia hubiese revivido en el peor de los instantes. Ese "ojo" que siempre le mostraba las cosas a su alrededor comenzó a enviarle imágenes. Como relámpagos, destellos blancos que lo sacudían hasta la parte más desconocida de su mente veía las imágenes, una tras otra, intercaladas con la niña que tenía delante de sus ojos. Vio mujeres llorar, vio espadas caer, vio sangre manchando los muros. Fuego encendiéndose, angustia, gritos, más gritos. Maldiciones descarnadas, las siluetas oscuras que como bestias hambrientas desgarraban la piel y carne de los hombres y mujeres. Más llanto. Luego otra vez la niña en completo silencio que lo observaba.

Eran las imágenes de la aldea. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo había sido ordenado por el mayor de todos los lobos, la bestia más despiadada de todas: él.

—Corre —murmuró con la mano temblorosa—. ¡Corre!

La niña cayó sentada asustada por la fuerte orden, sus ojos se humedecieron, iba a llorar. Otra imagen tras un nuevo destello blanco le mostró a una mujer alzando la voz en un angustioso grito por su hijo, había tratado de arrastrarlo por el suelo a duras penas en un intento por salvarlo de la matanza, pero envuelto en su propia sangre el chico hacía mucho que ya había perecido.

— ¡No! —Soltó la espada llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza al sentir un intenso dolor. El rebote del frío acero contra el suelo de tablas lo lastimó tanto como el tañido de una campana—. No quiero ver, ¡no quiero ver!

Mientras más se negaba más intenso era el dolor y más rápidas y dramáticas las imágenes de la aldea. Todo lo que veía era el dolor de esa agente, la muerte en todas sus formas y más horripilantes expresiones.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —Rugió como una bestia herida y se golpeó varias veces contra la pared hasta detenerse agotado. Se deslizó lentamente por la áspera superficie hasta caer de rodillas doblando las piernas.

Sintió alivio. Todo se había detenido, no había gritos ni llanto, no había espadas ni tampoco el repugnante sonido del metal cortando la carne. Nada, absolutamente nada. Separó lentamente las manos de la cabeza como si temiera provocar un nuevo ataque de visones. Con los ojos abiertos y desorbitados sonrió con la alegría de un demente, agotado física y mentalmente siguió riendo nervioso entre dientes hasta que escuchó el sonido de algo chapoteando sobre un charco de agua. Levantó los ojos. Allí estaba la pequeña niña aterrada de él, sentada en el piso sobre el charco de sangre de su propia madre a la que parecía no haber visto todavía por estar tras ella. Ignus ahogó un quejido, aquella imagen fue más espantosa que todas las visiones juntas y gritó aterrado de sí mismo.

Ignus salió de la cabaña dando largos pasos, arrastrando a la pobre pequeña del brazo sin cuidado. Apenas llegó a los primeros árboles la empujó con fuerza instándola a seguir por su cuenta.

—Vete.

Ella no reaccionó.

— ¡Geez! ¡Sal de aquí, lárgate, corre si quieres seguir con vida!

La niña comenzó a llorar.

— ¡Corre!

Asustada obedeció y echó a correr sin rumbo fijo desapareciendo entre los matorrales, lastimando sus pequeños pies descalzos en el inclemente suelo lleno de piedras y raíces. Ignus la vio partir, le dio la espalda, caminó hacia la cabaña rendido. Era lo único que podía hacer cuando su alma se encontraba al borde de quebrarse por completo. ¿Y si las bestias salvajes del bosque la devoraban? Una niña tan pequeña no sobreviviría. Gruñó enfurecido, ése no era su problema, él no sería el culpable de su muerte. Aunque fuera el culpable de todos los asesinatos cometidos por fin estaría libre de una única muerte, ¡inocente al fin! Volvió a reír llevándose ambas manos al rostro ocultándolo de su propia vergüenza cuando percibió el sabor de sus propias lágrimas mojándole los labios secos. Inocente, ¿a quién quería engañar? Si esa niña moría también sería su culpa por toda la eternidad. Se detuvo, dudó si debía seguirla o dejarla libre a un destino lejos de él, que era el peor de todos los monstruos.

Estaba maldito. Cómo los hombres que murieron cuando vivía bajo el amparo del jefe Gunnar, podrido por dentro, lleno de demonios más terribles que aquellas alimañas que devoraron a esos pobres desgraciados. Sus propios demonios eran peores, porque no provocaron su muerte sino que lo hicieron vivir cometiendo toda clase de crímenes deleznables. ¿Y la niña, qué hay de ella? Dándose cuenta de su propio egoísmo volvió a pensar en la pequeña a la que había condenado a la desdicha de vivir sin sus padres. ¿Qué debía hacer con ella?

Escuchó un grito tan agudo que lo lastimó en su corazón. ¿Qué había sido eso? Tan confundido se encontraba, tan demente, que no supo reaccionar levantando la cabeza y mirando en todas direcciones confundido. Otra vez lo escuchó más claro que antes y la verdad despertó su razón como si se hubiera zambullido en un río de agua casi congelada, respiró profundamente como el hombre que regresaba a la vida.

— ¡La niña!

Corrió como un desesperado, tropezó con los matorrales, rodó por el lodo, pero sin detenerse siguió apoyándose en cada árbol que podía para impulsarse. Las ramas rasgaron su gruesa chaqueta de cuero y dibujaron líneas rojas en su rostro. Cómo un caballo desbocado en una desesperada carrera siguió sin pensar en nada. Llegó hasta un claro y tan ciego se encontraba en sus sentidos que no vio venir el golpe. Tropezó tras sentir un intenso dolor y cayó dando giros, rebotó en el suelo y continuó rodando por un par de metros antes de detenerse. Por instinto reaccionó tratando de incorporarse pero se llevó una mano al costado sintiendo el calor de su propia sangre. Entonces lo vio, de botas oscuras y armadura antes negra, ahora teñida por la sangre fresca de muchas vidas. Ivar sonrió con los ojos grises convertidos en pequeñas esferas de crueldad.

—Ignus, gran líder, ¡qué decepción! El perfecto heredero del legado del rey mercenario Hogrant. ¿Qué pensará cuando se entere que mientras en público proclamabas lealtad al dios de la muerte en lo secreto dejabas escapar a nuestros sacrificios?

— ¿Dios de la muerte, sacrificios? —Ahogó un quejido tomándose el costado—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Cómo, acaso no eres portador de los ideales de nuestro señor Hogrant?

No lo era. El rey mercenario proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que ellos eran representantes de la muerte, sirvientes de un oscuro dios más antiguo que el culto a los reyes del Valhalla que moran en los cielos bajo la sombra del sagrado Yggdrasil. Ignus no comulgaba con ninguna religión, menos tenía tiempo para prestar a las creencias e ideales del rey Hogrant y de los mercenarios del dios Touni. Para él las muertes no eran más que un movimiento estratégico que les permitiría conquistar grandes extensiones a través del ejemplo atemorizador de unos pocos sacrificios y siempre creyó las habladurías de Hogrant como simples disparates de un excéntrico. Ahora comenzaba a dudar de que sus hombres al igual que ese maldito de Ivar pensaran como él. Todos comenzaban a creer en los ideales de los verdaderos servidores del dios Touni. Se sintió un idiota, liderándolos por tanto tiempo jamás percibió donde se encontraba la auténtica lealtad de esos hombres, a los que poco les quedaba de humanidad.

— ¿Sacrificios?

Insistió como una forma de ganar tiempo mientras observaba metódicamente y con disimulo su difícil situación. Lentamente trató de mover la mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada.

— ¡Todos serán sacrificados al dios de la muerte y su resurrección! Para eso hemos sido creados, lacayos de la voluntad de la muerte. Ignus, tú nos has traicionado, tu debilidad es evidente y nuestro rey estará satisfecho con haber ejercido su voluntad.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ivar sonrió como un demente.

—Él me pondrá en tu lugar, gobernando a todos los Touni desde aquí hasta el inicio del Rin. Será mi justa recompensa por haber liquidado al traidor que ha contenido durante tanto tiempo la voluntad del dios de la muerte.

Ignus quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para sacar la espada, pero tal fue su desesperación y mala suerte que una terrible puntada de dolor detuvo sus dedos cuando quiso cerrarlos en torno a la empuñadura. Esto alertó a Ivar. El mercenario se abalanzó sobre él y lo cogió por el cuello estrangulándolo como una mano. La herida de Ignus era profunda y le quitaba las fuerzas, pero no más que aquella oscuridad que parecía emanar de Ivar que lo paralizaba, ¿acaso todos los mercenarios comenzaban a ser presa de aquella oscura fuerza que los convertía cada día más en demonios? ¿Y qué era de él, no los había liderado, no debería ser también como ellos? A base de mentiras y desvíos de culpa él jamás había aceptado lo que estaba haciendo y por ello no le había dado su alma al culto de la muerte. Ahora era un simple humano malherido en manos de un demonio.

Ivar con la otra mano tomó la empuñadura de la espada de Ignus y la desenfundó, para luego soltarlo y golpearlo con el reverso de la mano. La pesada armadura que protegía la mano del mercenario sacó sangre del rostro de Ignus cuando dio un giro completo y cayó de rodillas dándole la espalda a Ivar.

—Eras tan grande, Ignus, tan grande y temido, el mejor de los Touni. ¡Y cómo te odiaba por eso! Quién imaginaría que serías en realidad un hombre débil y cobarde incapaz de hacer la voluntad de nuestro dios de la muerte.

Ignus levantó la cabeza. Ante él tenía el tronco de un grueso fresno. Los ojos de Ignus se abrieron por la desesperación y su boca murmuró una maldición contra sí mismo. En el tronco se hallaba el cuerpo de la pequeña clavado como un trofeo por la lanza de Ivar.

—Esta pobre cría, ¿qué hiciste, maldito animal? ¡Era sólo una niña!

Se levantó impulsado por su furor, pero con tal torpeza que Ivar lo evitó fácilmente. La espada cortó el aire e Ignus cayó rodando en un grito doloroso.

— ¡No pienses que puedes hacerme algo con esa herida! Estás derrumbado, no eres nada para seguir humillándome, "jefe" Ignus. Al igual que esa cría exhibiré tu cuerpo ante el rey Hogrant y me dará dos veces más honores que los que tú recibiste en esta vida.

Ignus volvió a levantarse tambaleándose. Ivar lo había alcanzado en el hombro y parte de la espalda y tuvo que agradecer a su armadura el no haber perdido el brazo y que sólo fuera un corte superficial. Ignus no respondió de inmediato, pero miró a Ivar con tal odio que no quiso siquiera adornar con la ironía lo que le diría a continuación.

— ¡Geez! ¿Hablar con Hogrant? ¿Y crees… que llegarás vivo… al anochecer?

—Puedes seguir amenazándome, porque ya… ¡ah!

Ivar se encogió por una repentina puntada de intenso dolor que antes dominado por la adrenalina del momento no percibió. Bajó los ojos, palideció. La daga de Ignus había traspasado su abdomen hasta la empuñadura.

—No.

Soltó ambas espadas y trató de tomar la cuchilla, pero la voluntad puesta en ella fue peor que cualquier maldición de una hechicera y le fue imposible separarla de su cuerpo.

— ¡No! —gritó aterrado, cayó de rodillas. Después de todo era un cobarde y le temía a la muerte como todos los mortales.

De rodillas vio como Ignus, herido y arrastrando los pies, caminó hasta hacerle sombra.

—Una muerte más, de todas… las que he provocado… geez, y está es la única que vale… la pena.

Ivar alzó la cabeza y vio a Ignus desenfundar lentamente la segunda cuchilla que cruzaba su cinturón por la espalda.

.

El campesino tocó las piedras de las tumbas, las que por un instante fugaz brillaron tenuemente como las luciérnagas.

— ¿Qué hay de tu antiguo camarada?

—Que se lo coman los cuervos, si tienen estómago para ello —respondió Ignus.

—No, no creo que lo quieran. ¿Fue difícil?

— ¿Contenerme? Sí. Geez, hubiese deseado que sobreviviera por más tiempo. Que sufriera más dolor. No me siento satisfecho.

—Tu corazón está lleno de odio, ¿tanto mal te hizo ese hombre?

—No fue él. El odio lo siento hacia mí, yo asesiné a esta familia, yo asesiné a los cientos que murieron bajo la espada del dios Touni. Fueron mis órdenes, fueron mis pecados.

—La culpa puede ser algo prodigioso. Transforma a los seres humanos, pero también peligra con enloquecerlos. ¿A qué grupo pertenecerás, mi amigo?

Ignus bajó la cabeza.

—No debiste salvarme. Debiste dejarme morir allí en el bosque donde me encontraste, no valía la pena.

El campesino pasó por su lado y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Ignus. Sonrió de una forma que podría en apariencia inspirar amabilidad, pero con un ligero resplandor en los ojos que causó escalofríos en el joven mercenario.

— ¿Y realmente me crees piadoso por concederte un poco más de vida? Tienen mucho que hacer, mucho, si todavía quieres volver a sentir paz en tu vida.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Ignus preguntó separándose del extraño que lo había salvado y atendido cuando lo encontró medio muerto en el bosque, junto al cadáver de una niña y del cuerpo de un mercenario irreconocible, como si los lobos hubieran hecho presa de él o algo peor.

El campesino de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabellera rubia y una corta barba que rodeaba el mentón lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Sabías que el rey Hogrant tiene una nueva reina? Creo que eso de establecerse como un auténtico reino va en serio. Es una mujer hermosa, de las tierras lejanas del sureste. Dicen también que posee mucha influencia en el nuevo proceder de los mercenarios, más crueles y temibles que antes. Están convirtiendo las tierras del sur en un infierno del que todos están huyendo.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? —respondió Ignus con la impaciencia del que ya ve terminada su vida y nada le importa lo que suceda en el mundo a su alrededor.

El campesino sonrió.

—Puedes quedarte aquí y morir en vano. Puedes tratar de escapar, pero la muerte sigue a aquellos que han pactado con ella. O puedes, también, buscar la redención al tratar de reparar los errores de tu pecaminoso pasado.

—No me interesa la redención —Ignus se pasó una mano por los cabellos con la mirada perdida, como si en realidad estuviera pensando en las posibilidades—, requiere demasiado esfuerzo y tiempo, y jamás rinde frutos.

El campesino sonrió complacido y continuó.

—La reina se llama Ai Jezenia Yaga, le dicen "la devoradora de hombres".

Ignus se detuvo. Por un momento su rostro mostró sorpresa y odio, después aceptación, para terminar encogiéndose de hombros con una triste sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Geez, ¿el destino siempre es tan burlesco?

—No imaginas cuanto.

El amanecer llegaba sobre los dos hombres, así también aquella charla llegaba a su fin.

— ¿Huirás? —preguntó el campesino sentado otra vez frente a la fogata.

—No tengo nada que hacer aquí —dijo cargando una lanza, la espada y una pequeña bolsa de cuero con víveres que el campesino le regaló gustosamente.

—Si pretendes escapar del destino vas por el camino equivocado.

Ignus observó el bosque que terminaba en los acantilados de cara al mar, una ruta que podría conducirlo hacia algún poblado y luego un puerto que lo llevara a cruzar el frío mar para alcanzar las peligrosas tierras del sur donde lo esperaría su vieja tropa de los mercenarios de Touni, dándole la espalda al seguro camino del norte. Sonrió.

—Hace mejor clima en el sur, no soy muy bueno para soportar el frío.

—Ya veo.

Iba a caminar cuando el campesino lo detuvo nuevamente.

—Si vas perderás la vida, eso es seguro.

Ignus se encogió de hombros.

—Si así sucediera, ¿me darías tu alma?

— ¿Mi alma?

—Ya no vas a necesitarla una vez muerto, ¿o sí?

Ignus no respondió de inmediato. Sabía que ese campesino no era una persona ordinaria, su forma de expresarse era la de un monarca, sus ropas en apariencia pobres estaban limpias y bien cosidas como si no hubiera tocado los caminos. Los ojos azules brillaban con luz propia sin necesidad de reflejar las llamas de la fogata y el cabello dorado, sin ser extraño en esas tierras, poseía un místico resplandor.

—No pareces un demonio.

—Por el amado sol, juro que no lo soy —respondió con alegre tono, como si bromeara con la desagradable idea de ser uno de los engendros de la diosa Hel, señora del inframundo.

—Geez, pues claro, de nada me serviría quedarme con algo que no puedo usar. Pero no te la daré gratis, mi alma costará un muy buen precio.

—Te aseguro que no vas a arrepentirte. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, mi buen muchacho? Siento no haberlo preguntado antes.

Ignus dudó. ¿De qué le serviría un nombre tan marcado por la sangre de muchos inocentes? Si quería dejar atrás su pasado y comenzar una nueva vida, corta, pero nueva, sentía la necesidad de encontrar un nombre mejor. Entonces una palabra se le vino a la cabeza, una que no supo identificar exactamente en qué lugar la habría escuchado.

—Rashell. Rashell Kandurias.

— ¿"Rashell"? Qué nombre más peculiar.

—Creo que significa "viento libre", en algún lugar me parece haberlo aprendido.

Se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza. El campesino lo vio alejarse hasta que la silueta de "Rashell" se perdió en la distancia bajando por el camino que lo llevaría al bosque.

—Rashell, ¿eh? Qué interesante —Freyr sonrió irónicamente—. Me pregunto dónde habría escuchado un nombre que no pertenece a Midgard. Uno que ni siquiera pertenece a este universo.

.

_**Continuará**_


	24. Capítulo 19: Charlando con fantasmas

**XIX**

**Charlando con fantasmas.**

.

Era un pasillo largo y oscuro, rodeado por grandes arcos de piedra que le permitían tener una gran panorámica de la ciudad de Noatum a ambos lados, como si estuviera cruzando un puente alto y techado de arquitectura exagerada y algo lúgubre. El cielo era extraño, una misteriosa neblina tan oscura como la noche misma envolvía el horizonte y no le permitía ver más allá de las torres y tejados de los edificios cercanos. A pesar de la oscuridad las siluetas de las construcciones resplandecían con luz propia permitiéndole apreciarlas en detalle. Reconoció a algunos edificios, a otros no, era muy poco el tiempo que llevaba en la ciudad como para estar segura de sus suposiciones, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba viendo una versión mejorada o más perfecta de la ciudad, no una en ruinas como la que recientemente acababa de conocer.

Más adelante los arcos se encontraban cubiertos por hermosos vitrales que componían épicas gestas de una época que le era desconocida: guerreros y hechiceros se alzaban como reyes, símbolos de dinastías como escudos familiares, lugares simbólicos cuyas marcas geográficas se encontraban simplificadas a su máxima expresión convertidos en emblemas de desconocido significado. Se detuvo, observó y grabando aquellas cosas en su corazón continuó sintiéndose un poco intranquila.

El pasillo se volvió más amplio, ahora parecía ser una sala rectangular con una serie de columnas dividiéndola en tres enormes espacios pero que en apariencia seguía teniendo una longitud infinita, porque una bruma más espesa y a la vez brillante que la niebla del exterior bloqueaba su visión a la distancia. En cada pared había enormes pinturas murales que retraban con una exactitud realista y a la vez influenciadas por una exagerada idealización romántica más momentos históricos que le fueron desconocidos. Los grabados eran hermosos en elaboración pero espantosos en su contenido. Vio ejércitos de diversas razas, algunas conocidas, otras que ni siquiera sabía que existían armados como un ejército de innumerables huestes. Deseó poder comprender su significado.

Contaban una historia en sucesión: primero fue el ejército, luego los cataclismos que aniquilaron ciudades milenarias, la pintura siguiente mostró una gran sombra de muchas bocas y dientes que amenazaba al ejército. Los guerreros caían presa de la oscuridad, sus grandes fuerzas, armas y armaduras resplandecientes eran inútiles contra las sombras contra las que luchaban. Toda la imagen le causó escalofríos. Quiso dejar de mirarlos, pero su anhelo no pudo desafiar a la voluntad que la había traído a ese sitio.

La última imagen era más espeluznante que cualquier otra. Mostró un mundo seco y muerto, ciudades en ruinas, el mismo ejército retratado en cada pintura ahora era un campo de huesos y armas melladas. El cielo era rojo cubierto por nubes que parecían de tormenta, un gran abismo se había abierto en el centro de la ciudad devorando parte de las edificaciones, la única vida existía en la profundidad del abismo, si es que a eso se le podía llamar vida, siluetas semejantes a cabezas de hombre que pululaba en la oscuridad y extendía su dominio por todas partes alcanzando con largas garras los cadáveres y arrastrándolos hacia el abismo donde parecían hacer festín con sus restos y también sus almas.

—Al fin has llegado, pequeña alma extraviada.

Se sobresaltó. La voz suave y melodiosa sonó como a una amenaza encubierta de falsa bondad. La miró. Del otro extremo de la sala, donde las columnas de piedra eran rápidamente reemplazadas por hermosas esculturas de cristal que representaban a una única mujer en distintos gestos de tormentoso dolor, la esperaba una persona que le fue difícil distinguir en un principio. Al acercarse con pasos lentos y solemnes, contra su voluntad, se percató de que se trataba de una bella y joven mujer, la misma que se encontraba representada en todas las esculturas. Ella quieta en el centro de la sala la esperaba y observaba con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, como si hubiera estado examinando detenidamente desde hacía mucho tiempo. La larga túnica parecía agasajada como la de una reina pero en colores oscuros poco ostentosos, como si quisiera demarcar la diferencia de su gloria y poder, porque la magnificencia de esa mujer no se basaba en riqueza o poder como ambicionaban los inútiles, sino que en sabiduría y conocimiento. Al instante pudo reconocer las vestimentas de la mujer como semejantes a los sabios y hechiceros retratados también en las pinturas. Se sintió intimidada en un principio de preguntar, pero su carácter fuerte y desafiante pudo más al final dándole el valor necesario.

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Te tomaste tanto tiempo en llegar y todavía posees el descaro para interrogarme? —La fuerza de esa mujer la hizo temblar—. Si supieras realmente quién soy te postrarías ante mí y besarías mis manos, agradecida de mi presencia, mocosa insolente.

—Yo no pienso hacer eso —se rebeló contra su propio temor. No sabía quién era, pero la hacía sentir como a una niña pequeña en presencia de una mujer adulta y de muy mal humor.

La extraña mujer sonrió ante el orgullo mostrado y se agradó del desafiante resplandor de sus ojos.

—Bien, bien, eres todo un caso, niña. Pero te equivocas si imaginas que quiero tu adoración sin tener razón alguna, no es como a un rey que deseo que beses mis manos; sino como a una madre, o a una abuela, como a todos los antepasados que has podido conocer y a muchos más ignorar, pero a mí principalmente porque soy la más importante de todos ellos.

—Disculpe —insistió con mayor respeto ahora invadida por la duda, sintiendo que quizás su relación con esa mujer fuera más importante de lo que habría jamás imaginado—, ¿quién es usted, la conozco? ¿Debo conocerla?

—Me gusta tu respeto ahora, pero me emociona mucho más tu curiosidad —la mujer sonrió—. Quizás —murmuró como si hablara consigo misma, ignorándola escandalosamente por un momento, cruzando los brazos y llevando una mano al mentón—, uhm…, sí, quizás los milenios no hayan diluido del todo lo bueno que había en mi sangre.

Mientras la mujer murmuraba pudo examinarla con mayor detenimiento. Recién pudo notar la apariencia juvenil que contradecía su arrogante autoridad, la alegría espontánea detrás de cada gesto, la sonrisa cálida que avivó de renovada confianza su corazón pero que a la vez confundió al creer reconocerla de algún otro tiempo o lugar con mucha exactitud. La mujer dejó de discutir consigo misma y se acercó rápidamente a ella asustándola. Tomó sus manos estrechándolas entre las de ella, todo con gran afecto que bordeaba el maternal.

—He esperado por muchas épocas tu llegada, el retorno de una de mis hijas. ¡Tanto perdí por Skadi y su malagradecido afecto que pisoteó todos mis sacrificios! —Gruñó mirando en otra dirección apretando con mayor fuerza sus manos—. ¡Cuánto más por el ciego orgullo de los Yngvi y de uno en especial que me despojó de todo lo que he amado en la eternidad! Pero tú, hija de todas mis hijas —volvió su atención a ella con una mirada desesperada, casi demente—, tú eres el legado que oculté de los ojos celosos de los dioses. Cuando ellos me despojaron de todo incluso de mi propia alma pude guardar una mínima parte de mi corazón en la herencia que cree como la fuente de todas nuestras esperanzas que fue el mundo de Midgard. Tú, hija de mis hijas, la que heredó el don que yo una vez cultivé y que nos hizo merecedoras de mucho más, y generosas más que ninguna al cederlo todo para dar otra oportunidad a nuestro pueblo. Tú, niña que duerme el sueño de los mortales, ¡tienes que despertar antes que sea demasiado tarde!, tienes que levantarte con el orgullo que yo he dejado en tu sangre, en tu esencia, y reclamar todo lo que nos pertenece y esos malévolos autoproclamados señores de la creación me arrebataron, nos arrebataron. Mentirosos todos ellos, lerdos incapaces de poner una piedra sobre otra piedra. Idiotas, estúpidos, cerdos ignorantes que ni siquiera pueden leer una simple formula, un axioma espiritual, ¡qué hablar de un principio de eternidad o de una ecuación de convergencia astral! ¡Malditos usurpadores! Se enseñorearon de lo que yo he creado para nuestro pueblo. Midgard es mi mundo, ¡nuestro mundo! Yo lo hice con mis propias manos, con mi corazón, los maldeciré a todos ellos hasta la onceava generación. ¡A todos!

— ¿Qué? Yo no comprendo —trató de retroceder asustada por la repentina explosión de locura de la mujer, pero para su pesar estaba presa firmemente por sus manos—, disculpe, yo no…

—No tienes que hacerlo, no todavía —se calmó en apariencia, porque en el momento en que volvió a mirarla a los ojos su ira mutó en el más profundo de los afectos, dedicado completamente a ella—. Ya estás aquí, eso es todo lo que importa. El resto está escrito por el destino y no existe nada que lo pueda alterar.

—Debo regresar —insistió asustada tratando de soltarse.

— ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Me temes a mí, hija de mis hijas? ¿O temes a lo que ha de aguardarte y de lo que mi presencia en este sueño cumple siendo yo solamente una pobre mensajera? —La joven mujer sonrió con tristeza y un ligero resplandor de maldad se desprendió de sus ojos azules e inquietantes.

— ¿Quién eres? —insistió, confundida, pero menos proclive a mostrarse amable sospechando de la amabilidad de la mujer y percibiendo también su venenoso odio del que su alma pura sentía una instintiva repulsión.

— ¿Acaso importa el significado del viento que no posee forma o del agua que se escurre entre los dedos? ¿Importa el sentido de los tiempos? Porque cuando te lo cuestionas ya se ha convertido en una invariable mancha en la historia. Niña curiosa, yo soy una sombra del pasado, la bruma de la mañana que desaparece al candor del mediodía; soy el sueño que se olvida al despertar y el recuerdo sin rostro de alguien a quién creías conocer; soy la que te conoce pero que nunca te conoció, la que tú conociste desde siempre y que jamás podrás conocer. Soy tu pasado y también reflejo de tu futuro, soy tu sangre que mueve tu cuerpo pero cuyas ideas desaparecieron en la tumba que arrastró mi fatídico final; soy un sentimiento que guardan los muros de esta ciudad, un eco de la que una vez fue reina, señora, creadora, madre y protectora. Soy los lamentos del ayer y anunciadora de las desgracias del mañana.

— ¿Por qué las evasivas? ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre de una vez por todas? —Exigió confundiendo el miedo con insolente valor.

La mujer sonrió ante la curiosidad y capacidad de la chica para mantener su curiosidad bien centrada en el objetivo. Suspiró sabiendo que no se libraría de ella sin antes anunciarle su verdadero ser.

—Yo soy Heid Baladi —proclamó con poderosa autoridad, sabiendo de antemano que para ella ese nombre no significaría nada. Y tenía razón.

La mirada de desconcierto le causó alegría. Sin embargo una sombra cubrió su rostro, quizás sintiéndose a la vez desdichada por haber sido ya olvidada por su propia prole. Ya nada había que hacer, el tiempo era cruel y más con ella. ¿Hasta qué punto tendría su alma que seguir pagando por todos sus pecados? Soportaba la muerte y la tortura, ¿pero el olvido? Trató otra vez de esbozar una sonrisa que resultó tan triste como el otoño en soledad. Esa tristeza fue tan evidente que calmó todos los temores y despertó gran compasión. Heid se mostró agradecida por esa bondad tan inocente de la que soñaba y lamentó también saber que pronto ese mismo corazón la perdería en una angustia tan o más terrible que la que ya había padecido. Pero en un intento por responder a su bondad trató de guiarla.

—Te daré un consejo, hija de mis hijas, para que tus dolores sean menores en los tiempos de angustias que tendrás que padecer: Nunca ames a un Ygnvi.

— ¿Amar a un Yngvi? Lo siento, no lo comprendo. Yo no puedo enamorarme ahora —se disculpó confundida—, mi corazón no es libre —se sonrojó como una chiquilla olvidándose de la extraña situación que la envolvía—, yo, no podría amar a otro. Además que no conozco a ningún "Yngvi".

— ¡No ames a un Yngvi! —Heid, la misteriosa, le gritó ahora enfurecida hasta la desesperación—. Te arrancará el corazón, beberá tus esperanzas, te despojará de toda felicidad y te abandonará cuando más lo necesites prefiriendo su grandioso destino antes que al amor leal de una mujer dispuesta a entregarlo todo por él.

—Yo no, yo no podría… —asustada retrocedió—… ya le dije que yo no puedo…

— ¡No ames a un Yngvi! —Insistió con el rostro desencajado—. Ellos son nuestros enemigos, recuérdalo, recuérdalo por siempre, ¡enemigos! Nos robaron el trono de Vanaheim, nos mintieron y llevaron a la ruina a todo nuestro pueblo, provocaron la pérdida de nuestro hogar. Él fue la causa de mi muerte, él me traicionó, me engañó.

— ¿De quién hablas? ¿Quién te hizo ese daño? ¿Quién?

La mujer rió en un acceso de locura que la aterrorizó. El piso de piedra, paredes pintadas, columnas, cielo de enormes arcos y vitrales esplendorosos se volvió nuboso como si lo viera a través del agua corriendo de un río.

.

Akane despertó. Se había dormido en la silla a un costado del lecho de Ranma con su rostro hundido en el brazo de su inconsciente prometido. Se enderezó pasándose ambas manos por el rostro. Lo tenía húmedo, al igual que el borde de los cabellos por culpa del sudor. Sintió también un repentino frío recorrerle la espalda al sentir la humedad de su propia piel y de la tela empapada de sus vestiduras. Los recuerdos confusos de aquel sueño la mantuvieron inquieta por unos instantes antes de recordar lo más importante de encontrarse despierta: Ranma.

Tomó la mano de Ranma entre las suyas. Se alegró de verlo dormir con tanta paz y ya sin la fiebre ni las convulsiones que padecía la noche anterior. Para asegurarse posó una mano sobre la frente del joven, luego la deslizó por las mejillas. Suspiró aliviada. En el silencio del amanecer pudo volver a darle vueltas en la cabeza al extraño sueño ahora preguntándose y temiendo que no se tratara de una nueva de sus visiones que tantos males le habían traído.

— ¿Quién era ella, cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Heid…? ¿Sí? No, ¿o sí?, no, no era ese el nombre —reclinó el cuerpo en la silla cruzando los brazos y las piernas con la frustración pintada en todo el rostro.

No pasaron más de dos minutos antes de que hubiera olvidado aquel nombre y todos los pocos detalles que todavía conseguía mantener, justamente cuando más deseaba recordarlo. Pero algo todavía podía retener con claridad, la voz escalofriante de aquella mujer ahora sin rostro en sus recuerdos cuando le advirtió: "Nunca ames a un Ygnvi".

—Parezco una tonta, ¿de qué me preocupo? Eso sí que se trató de un sueño tonto y sin sentido, nada más. Yo estoy con Ranma, lo quiero, ¿cómo podría enamorarme de un Yngvi? Ni siquiera conozco a uno —sacudió la cabeza con fuerza—. Será mejor que lo olvide, después podría ponerse celoso si le cuento un sueño así —sonrió enternecida y acarició el rostro de su prometido—. Ranma, despierta pronto, te necesito, yo… —dudó por timidez, pero se sintió avergonzada de ello, por no poder creer que después de todo lo pasado todavía le fuera dificultoso declararle su amor abiertamente. Las semanas de forzada separación que le hicieron sentir como un sueño aquella declaración de amor habían acentuado aquella terca timidez, tan porfiada como el carácter de su propia dueña. Relajándose suspiró tomando un respiro para anunciarlo con seguridad—… te amo.

Sonrió ahora sintiéndose otra vez dueña de sí misma.

—Te amo, te amo demasiado, te amo tanto que si llegase a sucederte algo malo no podría seguir viviendo. ¡Por qué me haces sufrir así, idiota! ¿Acaso es otra de tus bromas, te burlas de mí al ver que te necesito? Te pones en peligro a la primera oportunidad, ¿alguna vez se te pasó por la cabeza la preocupación de los que te estamos esperando? ¡Pero no, si el señor egoísta es incapaz de velar por los sentimientos de nadie! ¡Tonto! —Ofuscada se levantó, dio dos vueltas completas por la amplia habitación y con los brazos cruzados miró a su dormido prometido por encima de su hombro. El muy canalla todavía no se dignaba a despertar. Volvió a suspirar, se sintió una boba, en su impaciencia parecía desear discutir con él si eso bastaba para escuchar otra vez su voz. Más tranquila volvió a sentarse a su lado pero no dejó su agresividad como si fuera un juego entre ellos—. Si insistes en ponerte en peligro juro que yo misma te estrangularé —tomó una mano de Ranma entre las suyas—, pero sólo después de abrazarte y besarte… —al decirlo se quedó taciturna, como si su mente fantaseara más rápidamente de lo que ella pudiera controlar, volviendo en sí turbada—, ¡pero no te vayas a hacer ideas, pervertido! —soltó la mano de Ranma dejándola caer bruscamente en la cama y furiosamente sonrojada se cubrió el rostro.

Otra vez hubo silencio. Ella se sintió ridícula. Estaba enloqueciendo en su ausencia a pesar de tenerlo allí a su lado.

—Bien, sí igual quieres ser un poco pervertido, bueno… yo podría… tú… no me molestaría… después de todo estamos comprometidos… no quiero ser tan estricta… y tú… podrías… yo te dejaría… ¡pero sólo un poquito!

— ¿Cómo que sólo un poco? —preguntó Ranma que abriendo los ojos se mostró tan molesto como ella.

— ¡Ranma! —Akane dio un salto al ponerse de pie y tirando la silla. Se quedó muda observándolo. Ambos lo hicieron.

—Te escuché, escuché todo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste? Eres un…

.

— ¡Tonto!

Akane levantó la cabeza gritando. Había despertado para comprender que se había tratado de otro sueño y que Ranma seguía inconsciente. Fue tanta su desesperación y decepción que tomó el rostro de Ranma con ambas manos para asegurarse de que no estuviera fingiendo. Pero nada sucedió. Cubrió su rostro con las manos y cansada de tanto esperar comenzó a llorar. Había sido un sueño, otro sueño en que lo había visto despertar como muchos otros que había tenido durante esa larga noche. Estaba perdiendo el juicio.

En medio de su desolación sintió como la mano de Ranma apretó la suya y al mirarlo ilusionada lo vio mover la cabeza lentamente, apretó los párpados, abrió los labios secos, se quejó con voz apagada y comenzó su cuerpo a estremecerse.

— ¡Ranma!

Ranma abrió los ojos. Akane en un movimiento casi instintivo llevó su propia mano a la boca y se la mordió con fuerza. Al sentir el intenso dolor comprobó que ahora sí estaba despierta y ver a Ranma moverse la alegró más allá de lo que podría haber jamás soñado.

— Ah, ¡qué dolor!, demonios —Ranma sin abrir los ojos con la voz temblorosa quiso sentarse por reflejo, pero en ese momento Akane lo detuvo con firmeza y cuidado tomándolo por los hombros y obligándolo a recostarse otra vez.

—No te muevas, estás herido.

— ¿Akane? ¿Qué ya es hora de ir a la escuela? ¿Me he dormido otra vez? Lo siento, ¡por qué duele tanto, ahg!

—Tranquilo, por favor, deja de moverte. Ranma, ya basta, ¡quédate quieto!

—Pero… —Ranma giró en la cama acurrucándose sobre su costado y recién entonces recordó lo sucedido como un relámpago que partió en dos su alma. Se quedó mudo y quieto. Akane lo percibió tensarse y se preocupó.

— ¿Ranma? —lo llamó suavemente temiendo lo peor.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, tan vacíos que el azul intenso de otras veces se tornó en un triste gris. Akane tuvo miedo de volver a hablarle, se había trepado de rodillas sobre la cama al tratar de contenerlo y ahora sentada detrás de la espalda del joven lo miraba a los ojos por encima de su cuerpo atenta a cualquier reacción.

— ¿Dónde está mi espada? —preguntó.

Akane sintió su corazón detenerse y su sangre enfriarse dentro de su cuerpo.

—Ranma, yo…

— ¡Mi espada! —ordenó como si hubiera olvidado que se encontraba junto a la misma Akane que tanto había extrañado. La voz de Ranma sonó autoritaria y marcial, un tono que ella no había conocido jamás en él por no verlo durante todo este tiempo. El tono fue duro y frío, uno con el que podría tratar a sus hombres en un momento de tensión, pero que no debió jamás utilizar con la chica que no conocía los rigores del mundo militarizado de Asgard.

Ella tembló y retrocedió las manos que tenía apoyadas sobre el brazo de Ranma, tan asustada que por un momento no creyó que ese joven fuera su antes tierno e ingenuo prometido. Ranma giró los ojos para verla y recién entonces pareció comprender su error, pero no tenía deseos de pedir perdón cuando sabía que ella lo perdonaría. ¡Qué derecho tenía a recibir la piedad de un ser tan puro como ella cuando había cometido tan graves errores! Furioso empujó a Akane sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos y se enderezó con brusquedad al tratar de levantarse por el otro lado de la cama. Apenas puso un pie en el piso se desplomó como un muñeco sin fuerzas.

— ¡Ranma!

Ranma no quiso escucharla a pesar de que ella saltó tras él y de rodillas a su lado trató de socorrerlo. Con porfía se remeció para impedir que Akane lo tocara y se arrastró un par de metros con los codos hasta donde veía la Katana Dragón descansar contra una pared. Akane comprendió sus intenciones y con un profundo dolor lo dejó avanzar rindiéndose, quedándose quieta a un costado de la cama.

—K'Zun Fei.

Murmuró entre dientes con la mirada del que todavía no se encontraba completamente despierto.

— ¡K'Zun Fei, respóndeme, maldición!

— ¡Ranma, ya es suficiente! —lo reprendió Akane con los ojos cerrados porque no soportaba verlo en ese estado. Ella necesitaba ver al Ranma seguro, arrogante y ganador después de las angustiantes horas de desvelos a su lado, pero verlo así tan desesperado colmó su paciencia.

Él se estremeció ante la voz de su prometida. Se detuvo. Respiró profundamente e hizo el intento por levantar el cuerpo del suelo.

—Lo siento.

—por favor, debes ser fuerte.

—Lo lamento, fue mi culpa. ¿Fuerte? Sí, si hubiese sido más fuerte…

— ¡No sigas!

—Si no hubiera necesitado de su ayuda… él no… yo no…

— ¿Ranma? ¡Ranma!

Se desplomó inconsciente. Akane lo socorrió, lo giró en el suelo y trató de levantarlo pero el peso muerto de su prometido más los nervios que la dominaban le causaron dificultades para moverlo, consiguiendo entonces recostar la cabeza del joven sobre sus piernas juntas. En aquel instante entraron un par de doncellas alertadas por el ruido, las mismas que sirvieron lealmente a la chica del mundo de Midgard durante toda la noche, atentas a todas sus llamadas, y cuando vieron la escena se paralizaron ante la quietud y paz que les inspiró. Akane de rodillas acariciando los cabellos de un dormido Ranma que descansaba la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Ella, al notarlas, las miró con ojos suplicantes a la vez que limpió rápidamente una porfiada lágrima de su mejilla para no mostrar debilidad, pero sin dejar de sonreírles con la amabilidad que únicamente Akane podía demostrar en los momentos más difíciles.

—Por favor, ayúdenme a levantarlo.

Las doncellas asintieron y corrieron a obedecerla.

.

Ranma se encontraba otra vez en el borde del abismo. La primera vez que se encontró en ese extraño lugar se había asustado, la segunda y tercera oportunidad en las que en sus sueños más profundos o ejercicios de meditación que había aprendido de Freyr terminaba en ese sitio ya no se sintió intranquilo, por el contrario, respiraba de una paz y soledad que le resultó una novedad en su caótica vida, muy similar a sus momentos a solas durante las largas noches en el tejado de la casa de los Tendo. Lo único que lo extrañó de ese lugar era el notorio cambio en sus vestiduras que no podía explicarse al supuestamente encontrarse en lo más profundo de su propia alma, como un uniforme de gala de una confección que le fue imposible reconocer aun con su nueva experiencia en la variada cultura de Asgard. El vacío que lo había aterrado en la oportunidad anterior y que cada vez le parecía más extenso, amenazando con devorarlo, ahora sentía que ya no era una amenaza, sino que lo reconoció como parte importante de su propia ser. Vacío, todo este tiempo su alma estaba vacía. ¿Qué significaba ese vacío, sería un reflejo de su verdadera identidad?, ¿qué era él en realidad?, ¿un príncipe de los Vanir, un humano descendiente de los dioses, un dios incompleto o una aberración entre los mortales? ¿Una maldición para todo el que tenía la mala suerte de conocerlo? Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mouse y cuántos más habían padecido la peor de las suertes y cambiado sus vidas únicamente porque se habían cruzado con él. La pregunta le provocó pavor, ¿sería realmente él similar a ese vacío que devoraba todo lo bueno que lo rodeaba?, ¿o ese vacío representaba el caos en su existencia? Obtendría la respuesta en un futuro no muy lejano muy para su pesar. Pero en ese momento la inquietud por su propia existencia no fue tan urgente como el dolor y la culpa que sentía.

Cerró los ojos. El abismo era eterno. ¿Por qué estaba allí otra vez? ¿Le gustaba esa constante amenaza de caer en la nada? ¿No era eso parecido a lo que estaba ocurriendo con su vida? ¿Era eso entonces, se estaba muriendo por culpa de ese eterno vacío que había dentro de su propio ser? Al abrir los ojos la diferencia no era significativa, pues no podía reconocer en la oscuridad el suelo del cielo, o el borde de lo que estaba pisando con el infinito espacio que tenía ante los ojos y que únicamente podía distinguir por las coloridas nebulosas y estrellas que saturaban el horizonte. ¿Qué eran esas estrellas? ¿De verdad estaba mirando el cosmos como en las imágenes que siempre mostraban por televisión o sería un símbolo de alguna otra cosa espiritual de esas que siempre ignoraba?

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Ranma se preguntó con la mirada perdida como un sonámbulo. Recordó entonces y volvió a sentir una mirada de dolor. Se estaba ocultando.

— ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo, mocoso?

El rostro antes decaído y rendido de Ranma mostró espontánea alegría. Giró rápidamente sin ocultar la ansiedad.

— ¡K'Zun Fei! Maldito dragón, ¡pensé que te habías muerto!

Pero la confusión hizo merced de él cuando no se encontró con nada, sólo la oscuridad. Entonces la voz de su dragón volvió a él como un eco lejano y débil.

—Muchacho imbécil, ¿cómo he de morir dos veces? Todo lo que conociste de mí fue mi alma ligada a los restos de mi cuerpo mortal en forma de ese pequeño cuchillo al que tu osas llamar espada —resopló indignado—. ¡Qué humillación! Tantos siglos soportando una muerte a medias por culpa de ese brujo, de ese traidor.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Brujo?, ¿te refieres a ese al que vi la última vez? Espera, ¿por qué no puedo verte? ¿Por qué no atendiste a mi llamado antes? ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿Y tú por qué desperdicias la poca vida que te di haciendo inútiles preguntas? Te desconozco, muchacho, nunca necesitaste respuestas antes de actuar. Además con qué derecho te osas a exigirme respuestas a mí, K'Zun Fei, uno de los cuatro generales del gran padre de todos los dragones. ¡Qué arrogancia, cómo si realmente pudieras enseñorearte de mí! —hubo un largo silencio. Ranma no dijo anda sino que inclinó el rostro desalentado. Se escuchó un largo e impaciente suspiro del dragón—. Bien, si dejarás de lloriquear como un crío por todo lo que te sucede, quizás, y únicamente digo que quizás, podría llegar a considerarte mi amo. Así que deja ya de lamentarte y ponte de pie, niño.

Ranma sintió deseos de reír ante la forzada amabilidad del dragón, pero algo lo seguía inquietando.

— ¿Dónde estás?

No obtuvo respuesta. Toda la confianza de Ranma se deshizo como la niebla cuando un niño inocente quiere alcanzarla corriendo pero que jamás consigue tocarla, únicamente verla a la distancia rodeándolo. Escuchó el ronquido de K'Zun Fei como un lastimoso suspiro.

—Lo lamento, Ranma, lo lamento mucho, niño, pero tendrás que seguir sin mí el poco tiempo que te resta.

—No me digas que…

—Sí, supones bien. He sacrificado toda la fuerza vital que me mantenía ligado a mi existencia imperfecta, ligado a mi cuerpo que era tu espada, para otorgarte un poco más de tiempo de vida. No te atrevas a llorar delante de mí, ¡no insultes mi sacrificio!

— ¡Y quién iba a llorar, idiota! ¡No tenías derecho a hacerlo, nadie te lo pidió!

— ¿Entonces hubieses preferido morir delante de los ojos de la dama Akane? ¡Insensato! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que la única que me preocupa es ella? No mereces ser dueño de un corazón tan dulce, pero qué remedio se le puede dar cuando ella ya lo perdió por tu culpa. ¡Y cuánto lloraría! ¡Cuánto más lo hará cuando llegue tu hora, crío miserable!

—K'Zun Fei…

—Lo sabes, mocoso, ambos lo sabemos. Tu tiempo no se ha prolongado por mucho, toda mi existencia imperfecta únicamente bastará para darte un corto tiempo. ¿Ves el vacío, lo sientes creciendo como ese abismo que cubre todo el horizonte? Lamento informarte, porque estoy seguro que no te darías cuenta jamás en esta vida si no te lo dice alguien, que ese horizonte es tu destino.

— ¿Mi destino?

—O lo era. Porque tu destino lo cubre el vacío absoluto. ¿Qué hiciste muchacho para no poseer un destino? ¿Qué le hiciste a la creación para que tu futuro haya dejado de existir? Es la primera vez que me topo con algo semejante.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?

—Me imaginaba. Tan inútil como siempre. Sea lo que sea te he dado mi vida, la que no ha servido más que para retener ese abismo que crece cada vez más amenazando con devorarte —gruñó estridente—. Te he otorgado un poco más de tiempo, ¡no lo desaproveches, busca una solución, no te rindas! No todavía.

—Espera, ¿dónde vas, qué va a sucederte?

—Todo lo que quedaba de mi existencia física te ha sido otorgado, todo lo que me ataba todavía a lo que malamente podías llamar como vida. Debo confesarte que tu alma me intriga, mortal. Qué cualidad tan maravillosa poses, a medida que luchaba a tu lado pude descubrir con cuanta facilidad tu alma asimilaba mis fuerzas, tomaba posesión de mis energías y hacías propias mis mejores técnicas utilizándolas a voluntad con la facilidad que un Aesir versado en convocaciones tardaría años en dominar. No sé qué significado tendrá todo esto, pero debo advertirte, tal vez encuentres una pista en mis pensamientos que consiga salvar tu vida: no todos los seres poseen esa cualidad que tú tienes, ni siquiera la sangre Vanir que corre por tus venas es justificación de ello, jamás he visto algo parecido. El vacío que domina tu alma absorbe la fuerza de todo lo que la rodea, ¡sí, el mismo vacío que amenaza a tu vida! Morando en comunión con tu espíritu mortal he podido ver más sobre ti de lo que tú mismo puedes conocer. No le temas al vacío, busca una manera de dominarlo y sobrevivir, pero no luches en contra de él, porque he conocido que es parte de ti. Porque gracias al vacío es así como concebí una manera de salvarte al otorgarte toda mi energía vital. Absorbiste todas mis fuerzas tal como lo preconcebí, aunque no supieras que tú mismo lo hiciste me haces sentir orgulloso de haberte legado mi destino.

— ¿Absorber tus fuerzas? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

K'Zun Fei dio una risotada.

—Sigues sin entender nada, ¡cómo me alegra reconocerte el mismo hasta el final! Siempre me caíste bien, muchacho, aunque no lo expresaran mis deseos. Ahora vive, vive por ambos, vive y consigue una forma de burlar a la muerte que te pisa los talones. ¡No me decepciones!

— ¡Espera, no te vayas! ¡Yo no quiero vivir si eso significa el sacrificio de alguien más! ¡K'Zun Fei!

—No tienes elección. Todos vivimos por el sacrificio de otro ser, deja de ser tan fastidioso.

— ¡K'Zun Fei!

—No seré yo el que te explique tantas cosas. ¿Por qué no mejor hablas con ella? Ella me ha enseñado mucho sobre tu naturaleza, ella siempre ha sido tu protectora, ella te explicará mejor.

— ¿Ella, de quién estás hablando?

—Lo siento, niño, estoy muy cansado para seguir tirando mi sabiduría a una bolsa sin fondo.

—No te vayas.

—Déjame en paz, crío, ¡no te atrevas a llorar como un bebé o mi alma vendrá a acosarte como un espíritu!

La risa del dragón se fue opacando. Ranma lo llamó hasta que se sintió cansado y ya no pudo escuchar más su risa. Cayó de rodillas, se sentía derrotado. Vivía, sí, pero por la vida de K´Zun Fei. Lo sabía desde el combate con Kapsuo pero no había tenido tiempo de aceptar el peso de la culpa. Su debilidad había matado a uno de sus camaradas. ¿Por qué tenía que salvarle la vida, por qué simplemente no lo dejó morir? ¿Qué ese no era su destino?

Se llevó las manos al rostro, las deslizó sintiéndolas húmedas. Se sintió asustado, ¿qué era ese sitio donde podía sentir el frío de sus propias lágrimas, acaso no se trataba de un sueño o un lugar dentro de su conciencia? ¿Qué era ese lugar al que acudía cada vez que meditaba, hablaba con el dragón K'Zun Fei y que cada vez se hacía más nítido, real y a la vez espeluznante?

— ¿Es esta mi alma?

—Y si lo fuera, ¿te asustaría?

Ranma sin levantarse miró apesadumbrado para notar el borde de una larga túnica blanca. Al levantar los ojos vio el traje complejo y a la vez hermoso similar a la de las sacerdotisas de su propia tierra. No tuvo que preguntar porque reconoció al instante a la que K'Zun Fei llamaba como "ella".

—Señora Kimiko. Pero, ¿cómo, por qué está aquí?

—Ranma, mi joven Ranma, ¿por qué cada vez que nos encontramos te encuentro así, cabizbajo? La juventud es una edad hermosa, llena de vida y alegría. Muestra un poco más de coraje. Oh, ¿por qué te asustas al verme? —Kimiko se llevó una mano a los labios divertida por la sorpresa que descolocó al joven.

El joven cerró los ojos y sonrió con tristeza.

—No lo sé, supongo que debería haber supuesto que usted siempre estaría cerca con todo lo que ha sucedido. Como cuando me ayudó en Alvheim, o también en el cementerio con Akane. Pero, discúlpeme, esto se está poniendo demasiado difícil.

—Te comprendo.

Kimiko trató de mostrarse optimista, pero apenas Ranma no la veía demostraba la gran tristeza que en ese momento sentía.

—Gracias por tratar de consolarme.

— ¡Ranma, arriba, ya es suficiente de estar compadeciéndote! Eres un guerrero, recuérdalo bien, no puedes rendirte ahora.

—Y si no es ahora, ¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo puedo rendirme?

— ¡Mi pequeña Akane te necesita!

Ranma se levantó exasperado.

— ¡Y qué pasaría si por seguir viviendo después resulta ser Akane la que se sacrifique por mí! ¿Seguiría diciéndome que me anime, que siga adelante, que siga luchando? ¿Ah? ¿Podría seguir mirándome a la cara sin culparme por su muerte?

Kimiko retrocedió. La reacción de Ranma la superó y tuvo que ocultar su rostro para que no la viera quebrarse ante sus furiosos ojos. El joven notó que se le había pasado la mano y guardó silencio, cargando con más y más culpa sobre sus hombros.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención…

—Tienes razón —ella lo interrumpió. Ante su sorpresa Kimiko se acercó y alzando la mano acarició maternalmente la mejilla del joven—. Tienes toda la razón, no debes culparte por decirme la verdad. Si algo así llegase a suceder, si mí Akane resultara lastimada por ayudarte ten la seguridad que yo terminaría odiándote.

Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido, no era lo que esperaba escuchar. Luego los inclinó mirando un punto cualquiera del inexistente suelo.

—Pero si eso llegase a suceder también tendría que aceptar que fue decisión de mi pequeña y no tu culpa. Si eso llegase a suceder tendría que creer que hiciste todo lo humanamente posible para evitarlo, todavía más, que dudo mucho que eso suceda porque jamás le permitirías hacerlo.

—Pero yo…

—No desperdicies el sacrificio que el noble señor K'Zun Fei ha hecho por ti. Tal como te dijo, te dio tiempo, pero puedo también sentir como tu alma sigue degenerándose. No queda mucho.

—Ya no sé lo que debo hacer. ¿Pero por qué está aquí, por qué insiste en protegerme? No pude salvarla en el pasado, pero su espíritu sigue acompañándome. ¿Por qué yo, por qué no una de las chicas? Ellas son sus hijas, a ellas debería estar cuidando —retrocedió dándole la espalda, volviendo a concentrarse en el infinito vacío el abismo—. No a mí.

Kimiko miró el vacío junto a Ranma.

—Quizás sea la hora de que comprendas un par de cosas sobre tu pasado.

El joven sonrió amargamente.

— ¿Qué soy el descendiente de un dios? Oh, vaya, sería toda una sorpresa. ¿Qué mi vida fue el producto de un complot? No puedo esperar a escuchar eso. ¡Tengo una mucho mejor! Resulta que tengo un hermano mayor, que fue secuestrado y que ahora es uno de mis peores enemigos, ¡a qué estoy sorprendido! ¿No, no era eso? ¡Ah! ¡No! Ahora resulta que Akane está en Asgard, ¿cómo no sentirme más relajado?

La señora Kimiko entristeció ante la hiriente ironía. No se sintió ofendida, sí más bien dolida por el pesar del alma de Ranma. Tan joven, le pareció injusto que las fuerzas del destino se ensañaran así con él. ¿No podía la vida haber esperado unos cuántos años más, por qué tenían que sufrir unos niños las maquinaciones de los antiguos dioses? Ella no siendo más que un recuerdo, un deseo del pasado queriendo todavía influir en el futuro de sus hijas para bien sintió una gran lástima. Pero más grande era el amor hacia la vida y hacia sus hijas que el deseo de dejarlo descansar, porque la vida de todas ellas dependería de las tribulaciones que todavía tendría que enfrentar ese muchacho, y si tenía que empujar a ese querido joven al abismo por salvar a sus hijas, lo haría.

—El destino de mis niñas, el de Akane en particular, no te pertenece.

— ¿Qué? —Ranma dejó de lado su rabia y la miró sorprendido y asustado creyendo por un momento que la madre de Akane estaría en contra de su relación. Pero alejó rápidamente esos pensamientos entendiendo que no podría tratarse de algo tan común, no en esa situación tan extraña—. ¿A qué se refiere?

—El que ella te haya seguido a Asgard obedece únicamente a su propio destino. De no haber estado tú en este lugar alguna otra cosa la habría hecho venir.

—No entiendo nada, ¿por qué Akane tendría que…? —Ranma guardó sus propias palabras con un ligero quejido de temor. Recordó recién que su prometida también poseía un interesante pasado que la relacionaba con los dioses de Asgard y quizás a algo más antiguo todavía.

— ¿Tus visiones no te mostraron algo de esto, Ranma?—dijo con dureza—. ¿O como siempre sucede con los Yngvi nunca se ocupan de nada más que de los que les compete a sus propios intereses?

Ranma desconoció a la siempre amable señora Kimiko, cuando la mamá de Akane habló de los "Yngvi" su rostro oscureció y le recordó a su prometida en los momentos en que más lo preocupaba: cuando ocultaba su enojo tratando de aparentar una fría indiferencia, porque era entonces que la sentía más distante que nunca. ¿Qué era aquello que los Yngvi habían hecho para causar tal reacción en la siempre amable mamá de Akane? Miró el horizonte y con las manos en los bolsillos preguntó.

—Después de que se llevaron a Kapsuo, mi padre y yo fuimos a su casa, ¿es verdad?

La señora Kimiko, recobrando la calma, asintió sin responder.

— ¿Usted sabía entonces lo que yo era?

—Volvió a asentir.

— ¿Entonces también me esperaba cuando fui al pasado y traté de salvarla?

—Sí —habló finalmente.

— ¿Por qué se involucró en todo esto? ¿Por qué Akane? ¿Qué tienen que ver sus hijas? ¿Acaso la famosa Narami hizo un estúpido contrato con Freyr que las ató a ustedes también?

—Nuestro destino es mucho más antiguo que la vida del señor Freyr. Sí, lo conozco en persona, más de una vez cuando te recibimos en nuestra casa y decidimos ocultar de ustedes lo que esperábamos en el futuro. Nuestra familia desciende de otra rama de los antiguos dioses que conoces como Vanir.

— ¿Vanir, también son Vanir?

— ¿Cómo podrías haber imaginado que una simple miko fuera capaz de exiliar a la diosa de los infiernos siendo una mortal?

Ranma no dijo nada. También lo había pensado.

—Así es, somos Vanir. Mis hijas descienden de una noble estirpe más antigua que la formación del mundo. Así me lo enseñó mi abuela y mi madre, secretos de nuestra herencia que en mi imprudencia no pude vivir lo suficiente como para enseñárselo también a mis niñas. Pero a pesar de mi grave error tú las libraste de la muerte temprana al acabar con la bruja Jezenia.

— ¿Quién?

—Jezi Baba Yaga, su nombre real era Jezenia cuando una vez fue mortal y sirvió a la diosa Hel. ¿Te sorprende que ese monstruo haya sido una vez una mortal?

—No, no mucho —Ranma también lo sabía. Recordó el momento cuando venció por primera vez al demonio Jezi Baba en el pasado, pudo ver por un momento la verdadera alma del demonio en la forma de una patética y rencorosa anciana.

—Pero no las libraste de su obligación. Ellas cargan con el peso de una vieja deuda que contrajo nuestra familia con los Yngvi a quienes protegieron y apoyaron durante los conflictos previos a que ocuparan el trono de Vanaheim. ¿Te sorprende que conozca de todo esto, mi querido Ranma? —sonrió satisfecha por haberlo sorprendido, en eso demostraba el mismo orgullo infantil que compartió la menor de sus hijas—. Todo esto sucedió poco antes de la destrucción del universo del sol. Nuestra familia era más antigua y noble, con mayores derechos al trono de los dioses de Vanaheim, pero la representante de nuestra dinastía en esa época apoyó ciegamente a un advenedizo sin nombre, a un hombre que llegaría a ocupar el trono y que sería el causante de que el pueblo antiguo llegara a este universo cuando era un mundo más joven y con esperanzas. Todo este lío fue su responsabilidad.

—Yngvi Njörd —respondió Ranma al instante.

—Estás bien enterado, mi pobre Ranma.

—Entonces es Akane y sus hermanas las que deberían estar en mi lugar, ¿eso quiere decir? Yo desciendo de alguien que no debió ser un rey y ellas de una familia noble o algo así.

Kimiko rió con cristalina honestidad.

— ¡Ay, Ranma! ¿Hasta cuándo pretendes escapar de tu responsabilidad? No y no, el reino del sol desapareció hace milenios, tantos que lo que te cuento con tanta liviandad puede ser un secreto incluso para los mismos dioses que rigen este universo. No, mis niñas y yo no somos más que mortales enredados en asuntos que son demasiado grandes para nosotras. Lo único que sé y que ellas deberían saber es que todavía vivimos bajo la promesa que nuestra antigua antecesora hizo a tu antiguo antecesor: proteger a nuestro señor y a su trono por siempre.

— ¡Yo no soy el que debería ocupar ese trono! Además, ya no existe, usted misma lo dijo, eso es historia.

—Ranma, yo no hablo del destino de los Vanir, como bien dices eso es historia sepultada bajo siglos de olvido. No es esa la clase de trono que debemos proteger.

— ¿Entonces qué, a qué se refiere? ¿Qué quiere que haga, qué es lo que todos parecieran esperar que yo haga? ¡Todavía no consigo comprenderlo!

Ante sus ojos la silueta de la señora Kimiko comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente.

—No se vaya usted también, ¡no, todavía no, dígame qué tengo que hacer! ¡Qué debo hacer para no morir!

Kimiko sonrió con tristeza y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla como si la culpa de sentirse cómplice de los sufrimientos de aquel muchacho superara su bondadoso corazón. ¿Lo empujaría al abismo?, ¿lo haría por la vida de su hija, de todas ellas? Lo miró con profundo pesar, sintió pena de él, quiso abrazarlo, pero también comprendió que estaba obligada a cumplir su parte en toda esa pequeña escena. Sí, lo haría.

—Niño mío, no temas a la muerte. Es inevitable para todos nosotros los mortales. ¿Pero es en verdad la muerte el final de todo? Más allá de tu oscuro horizonte podrías encontrar tu respuesta. Un destino más grande que el vacío que te parece eterno.

— ¡No, espere, no me deje aquí! ¡No! ¡Señora Kimiko!

—La sombra que cayó sobre el hogar de nuestros antepasados y destruyó a nuestro pueblo también amenaza a este joven universo. Más grande que la codicia que nos destruye, que la guerra contra los infiernos, ¡más grande que el Ragnarok al que los dioses de este mundo tanto temen! Tan grande que hace parecer todas nuestras preocupaciones simples miedos infantiles. ¡No permitas que esto suceda, no cometas los errores de quienes nos antecedieron y por los que ahora nosotros sufrimos!

— ¿La sombra que destruyó a nuestro pueblo?

Cayó de rodillas sintiendo con angustia el vacío. Las imágenes de la destrucción de Vanaheim volvían a asaltarlo como visiones dolorosas, las que antes presenció asustado como un simple espectador ahora bajo la amenaza de Kimiko sufría como si se tratara de su propio mundo y vivió la desesperación del final de todas las cosas.

—K'Zun Fei, señora Kimiko, ¿qué quieren que haga? No me dejen solo, no, se los ruego. ¡NO!

.

Al abrir otra vez los ojos sintió una jaqueca que amenazaba con matarlo. Se relamió los labios secos y lo lastimaba la garganta. No recordaba haberse sentido así desde la última vez que sufrió una fuerte resaca tras haberse emborrachado por la culpa de esa estúpida obra de Julieta y…, y como fuera que se llamara ese idiota al que tenía que interpretar. El recuerdo desagradable tampoco lo ayudó a aliviarse. Se sentó lentamente deslizando el cuerpo bajo las abultadas mantas, al instante sintió el frío ambiente helarle la piel y confirmó un par de cosas; primero, estaba vivo; y segundo, se encontraba todavía en Noatum, el único lugar cuyo frío matutino rivalizaba con el del Valhalla. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, miró a su derredor. Sí, estaba en la opulenta habitación que el rey Hersir le había designado. Miró a su derredor. Recordar todas las cosas y ya no fue tan traumático como en un principio, ni siquiera ver la katana descansando en un rincón, porque ahora tenía la mente despierta y recordaba su última charla con K'Zun Fei. Lloriquear no honraría la memoria de su gran amigo. Lo que si lo alertó fue recordar que ella tendría que encontrarse allí y los pocos segundos en que no la vio fueron de una angustia asfixiante. Se sintió un idiota cuando la encontró a su mismo lado sentada en una pequeña silla. Tenía el cuerpo doblado hacia adelante durmiendo plácidamente con el rostro sobre los brazos. Cuando quiso mover la mano la sintió tomada por las de Akane. Sonrió enternecido.

—Akane, boba, no debiste haber venido —dijo en voz baja tratando de no despertarla—. Está frío, podrías enfermar. Qué descuidada eres.

—Ranma —susurró entre sueños asustándolo en un principio hasta que se percató de que seguía durmiendo—… tonto… —volvió a susurrar riéndose dormida.

Esto enfadó un poco al chico.

—Ni siquiera en tus sueños puedes tratarme con ternura —acarició delicadamente los cabellos de la dulce niña que dormida aún sonrió en respuesta acomodándose ligeramente—. Qué remedio —suspiró—, así es como eres.

Cruzando las piernas bajo las mantas inclinó el cuerpo y apoyó una mejilla en la mano mirando a Akane como quien mira a un pequeño cachorrito durmiendo en una cesta.

— ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer contigo? —sonrió agradecido, contradiciendo sus palabras, feliz de tenerla tan cerca otra vez.

Akane apretó los ojos. Se quejó entre sueños. Movió la cabeza lentamente. Entreabrió un ojo mirando a Ranma con molestia por culpa de la luz.

— ¿Ranma? —preguntó adormecida.

—Buenos días, Akane.

Ella gruñó molesta escondiendo el rostro en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué horas es?

—Tarde, muy tarde, hace horas que espero a que me prepares un delicioso desayuno.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo habría de prepararte algo? Tú…

Se detuvo. Giró ligeramente la cabeza. Con un único ojo abierto lo miró detenidamente. Ahora sí que había despertado.

— ¡Ranma! —gritó poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con el rostro muy cerca al de su prometido, examinándolo como si se encontrara ante alguna cosa extraña y maravillosa.

Ranma retrocedió algo atemorizado.

—Sí, sí, soy yo. ¿Hay algo malo con eso?

Akane no tuvo que responder. Por un momento sintió un enorme deseo de saltar a sus brazos. Pero se contuvo, retrocedió un poco el cuerpo, lo observó detenidamente como si estuviera examinándolo. Luego se pellizcó su propia mano. Se quejó por el dolor ante la extrañeza de su prometido. Y ahora estando completamente segura de encontrarse despierta olvidó todo recelo y saltó sobre la cama y sobre Ranma abrazándolo con efusiva fuerza.

— ¡Ranma, de verdad eres tú!

Al abrazarlo Ranma cayó de espaldas sin ser capaz de sostenerla, enredándose ambos entre sábanas, las gruesas mantas y almohadas aplastadas que escupieron plumas blancas y relucientes que volaron por toda la habitación. Ella casi lloraba por la emoción y no escuchó los quejidos de Ranma, no hasta que un fuerte crujido de la cama los alertó a ambos. Guardando repentino silencio Akane levantó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

— ¡Ups! —exclamó ella con una inocente sonrisa, todavía embriagada de felicidad.

— ¿Ups? —preguntó él adolorido, confundido y receloso alzando una ceja fingiendo mal humor.

La grande y vieja cama volvió a crujir, las patas cedieron, el soporte y colchón se vinieron al suelo llevándose consigo a las mantas y a sus ocupantes, y sobre ellos se desplomó el soporte de pilares de madera y el complejo juego de cortinas que servía para rodearla en una estrepitosa batahola.

Uno de los delgados pilares partidos rodó y las cortinas retrocedieron cuando Akane sacó la cabeza y hombros dando respirando una gran bocanada de aire.

—Oh, vaya —exclamó con mirada de niña pequeña atrapada en un acto de culpable crimen.

—Akane —murmuró Ranma ahora auténticamente molesto todavía debajo de Akane.

— ¡Ah, lo siento! —Se enderezó rápidamente dejando que las cortinas se deslizaran por su espalda, olvidándose que todavía estaba sentada sobre las piernas de su prometido—. Te… ¿te duele algo?

La mirada de Ranma fue asesina. Quejándose por las heridas que todavía estaban cicatrizando se trató de enderezar apoyándose en los codos.

—Es increíble lo torpe que puedes ser.

— ¿Qué me dijiste?

— ¡Torpe!

—Atrévete a repetirlo.

—Torpe, torpe, torpe, torpe, torpe…

Akane, furiosa, pellizcó el abdomen de Ranma haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

— ¿Qué estás loca?

—Loca sí —arqueó los brazos furiosa—. ¡Loca debí haber estado! Amaneciéndome para cuidar a un malagradecido como tú. ¿Puedes imaginar todas las horas que me pasé en vela? ¿Te importa el tiempo que pasé a tu lado, las preocupaciones, las pesadillas? No, claro que no, lo único que te interesa es volver a ofenderme, cuando yo…

Ranma no contestó, por el contrario sonrió. Apoyado en los codos siguió contemplándola con apasionada dedicación; verla expresarse, enojarse, mover las manos, hacer gestos de furia, retirar con impaciencia los mechones que en su agitado sacudimiento insistían molestamente con cubrirle los ojos, mechones de un cabello un poco más largo del que recordaba, todo aquello le resultó tan refrescante como el agua para un alma perdida en el desierto. La había recordado con frecuencia, hasta el punto en que la única fotografía que guardaba celosamente de ella había amenazado con desteñirse entre sus desesperados dedos, nada de eso era comparable con verla allí tan real como el peso que sentía sobre su cuerpo, tan auténtica como la furia que podía sentir desprenderse como un calor alrededor de esa pequeña y engañosamente en apariencia delicada silueta que en otro tiempo habría temido, pero que ahora lo hacía suspirar de puro placer. Akane desbordaba toda su alma discutiendo sin recibir respuesta, alegando ante ninguna contradicción, defendiéndose de ningún ataque. Parecía responder por sí sola a las supuestas palabras que Ranma le diría en aquellas acostumbradas discusiones, que en realidad ya no eran acostumbradas por el largo tiempo en que se habían distanciado y no parecía percatarse de que él en realidad permanecía en silencio. Cuando finalmente dijo algo que ni siquiera ella podría recordar segundos después, lo que había sido un arrebato más de nerviosa excitación que expresó en la forma de la más acalorada ira, un reto esperando una respuesta, recién en ese instante al no recibir réplica se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo había estado hablando sola. De brazos cruzados se percató también de que no había dejado el lugar donde estaba sentada encima de Ranma. Con un divertido rostro de contradicción no supo cómo reaccionar, si mantener su enojo o pedir disculpas, avergonzada de su arrebato. Todo ello le pareció tan raro como tentador porque al final comprendió que fuera cual fuera su reacción no quería dejar aquel sitial, ese contacto tan cercano, íntimo y real, porque para ella también le resultaba ese encuentro el producto de un sueño más del que no quería despertar y temía que en el momento en que lo soltara volvería a despertar al lado de un Ranma inconsciente y mudo.

El silencio se tornó incómodo. Siguió sin obtener respuesta. Hizo un sonido entre labios como si quisiera decir algo, se abstuvo, inclinó el rostro avergonzada sonrojándose como una cría. Ella, que siempre se reconoció como valiente y fuerte tuvo miedo de encararlo. ¿Pero no se trataba del mismo Ranma, aquel con el que había compartido los años más intensos de su vida, aquel con el que hablaba cada día durante todos los días, aquel con el que había vivido miles de aventuras? ¿Ese Ranma al que extrañaba con locura? Sonrió, una sonrisa triste que se mezcló con un débil gimoteo. Algo había comprendido, que cuando alzara los ojos no vería al Ranma niño con el que siempre discutía, vería a un Ranma hombre que la haría sentir sometida a un sentimiento más fuerte que su orgullo. Eso la llenó de miedo y expectación.

—Akane.

Finalmente él habló y confirmó todos sus temores. Esa voz era la de Ranma pero también poseía un dominio y una seguridad que ella en ese momento no tenía. ¿Por qué era tan injusto todo? ¿Por qué siempre se burlaba así de ella, cuando más segura quería sentirse flaqueaba? ¿Cuánto más necesitaba verlo disminuido a su mismo nivel se escuchaba tan fuerte, seguro y ligeramente burlón como un adulto hablándole a una pequeña niña? Su orgullo dio gritos desesperados, agónicos, antes de ceder por completo a la imperiosa necesidad que el amor infunde en las personalidades más poderosas volviéndolas sumisas a voluntad.

Akane levantó lentamente el rostro. Los ojos de Ranma la hicieron sentir miedo, pero otra clase de miedo, no aquel que se siente ante el desagradable peligro, sino uno que la hacía arrepentirse de haberlo enfrentado porque ahora todo estaría perdido para ella, presa de aquellos ojos de los que no podía escapar. Lo amaba, como una chica puede amar a un chico, como una terca jovencita podía amar a un insensible e inconsciente joven. Los ojos azules de Ranma fueron como un oleaje profundo, la mirada tímida que antes recordaba había desaparecido, un Ranma que ella no entendía había nacido como un ser nuevo ante sus ojos. Aquellos ojos azules eran directos y firmes, impacientes y a la vez calmados, la adoraban, pero también amenazaban con devorarla. Si antes lo amaba como una chica a un chico de preparatoria, ahora se descubrió a sí misma deseada, anhelada, codiciada como una mujer por un hombre que sabía removería los cielos por poseerla. Ése era su miedo, algo grande y desconocido que presionaba el estómago y le cosquillaba en las piernas y brazos, y causaba un intenso escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Quería gritarle que dejara de mirarla, quería abofetearlo como antes acostumbraba a hacerlo cuando estas emociones amenazaban siquiera con asomarse. Pero ahora ya no podría hacerlo nunca más.

Ranma sonreía como señor victorioso sobre el más grande de sus enemigos, y no era ella la vencida, sino la inmadurez que había arrastrado durante años por culpa de la burda crianza de su padre. La traumática experiencia de habitar en Asgard siempre en el límite de perderlo todo lo había obligado a madurar a dolorosos saltos. Así como también prometerse un millar de veces que de obtener la maravillosa oportunidad de volver a verla no dudaría nunca más ante sus sentimientos ni dejaría lugar a miedos e inseguridades. Lo que había deseado como un sueño imposible ante la fatídica opresión del destino que más ahora amenazaba con extinguir tempranamente su vida y todas sus ilusiones se había vuelto realidad. Ella estaba allí, fuerte por fuera, tímida por dentro, frágil ante sus palabras y acciones. ¿Ella siempre había sido así? ¿Tan delicada como la más hermosa de las flores? ¿Por qué él entonces había insistido con tanta imbecilidad en maltratarla una y otra vez en el pasado? ¿Tan delicada, tan sensible, tan vulnerable a sus palabras? Se enfureció contra sí mismo por todas las brutalidades que le había hecho padecer. Cuánto daño le había hecho, cuánto más podría haberle provocado de no ser porque ella, a pesar de la delicadeza que ahora lo encandilaba, siempre había sido fuerte como para soportar todas sus necedades e injurias. ¿Qué ser podría ser más intrigante que ella como para mezclar la fuerza de una tormenta y la fragilidad de un bello cristal en una sola persona?

—Akane —la volvió a llamar ahora más seguro de los sentimientos que antes había jurado.

— ¿Sí? —respondió suavemente con el deseo de apartar la mirada sin conseguirlo.

—Perdóname.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella todavía hipnotizada pero también algo confundida.

—Por todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Si no me hubieras conocido…

—Si no te hubiera conocido mi vida habría seguido siendo monótona y triste —respondió implacable, sin perdón, sin pausas, pues ante esa muestra de debilidad de su prometido ella reaccionó con molestia. No lo quería ver débil de nuevo, no ahora, lo necesitaba fuerte, más fuerte que ella, más fuerte que todo lo que estaba sucediendo y en que cada día parecían revelarse nuevos secretos que amenazaban con derrumbar todo en lo que creía.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó con una irónica sonrisa recobrando la fortaleza. Comprendió lo que ella quería, por una vez, por una única vez tuvo la iluminación de entender un ligero atisbo de los secretos que el alma de Akane tenía para él—. Qué mal gusto tienes para enamorarte.

Ella se sonrojó otra vez y tembló ligeramente ante el recobrado dominio de Ranma, respondiendo así positivamente al cambio de actitud del joven. Entonces intentó contestar igualmente con una ironía, pero la voz le salió temblorosa, casi quebrada.

—Ése es problema mío.

¿Qué importaban maldiciones antiguas, guerras entre dioses, la muerte y todas sus macabras formas cuando la tenía a ella? Todo se justificaba, incluso las palabras de K'Zun Fei que tantas veces le habría recordado que no lo ayudaba para salvarlo a él, sino para no hacer sufrir a la dama Akane. Lo que parecía una broma y una testarudez ahora le resultó tan cierto como el deseo de seguir viviendo no por él, sino para que ella no volviera a sufrir por su culpa. Ella era todo lo que quería en ese momento.

Ranma se enderezó impetuosamente. Akane se fue de espaldas amenazando con caer pero fue retenida por el brazo del joven, fuerte y seguro, que rápidamente había recorrido el prohibido camino que iba desde el muslo casi descubierto de la chica hasta la cintura donde se cruzó por la espalda sosteniéndola. Tan rápido había sucedido todo que ella no tuvo tiempo de reclamar lo que sí había sentido, porque ahora se sentía atrapada contra el pecho gallardo de su prometido. El rostro del joven se hundió en el suave cuello de Akane ahogándola en un suspiro de miedo y expectación.

— ¿Ra-Ranma, qué haces?

La respuesta vino en forma de un beso que sintió quemarle la piel, abriendo los ojos más asustada que antes, porque ahora sí sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Trató de defenderse pero no salieron palabras, sino que un suspiro agudo cuando ese calor húmedo recorrió su cuello. Se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos un instante. Al segundo siguiente consiguió recobrar la cordura y trató de empujarlo más aterrada que nada por la forma en que estaban desarrollándose las cosas.

— ¡Ranma, no!

Cuando creyó conseguir una desesperada victoria al separarlo, comprendió su error, porque Ranma había retrocedido intencionalmente para mirarla como un hombre adorando a una señal del cielo. Levantó la otra mano y acarició el rostro de la chica, moviéndola para luego sostenerla detrás de la cabeza en un gesto de posesión que la dejó helada, pero que no resistió. Ella había soñado muchas veces con una escena así, pero era Ranma, ¡Ranma! Era imposible que sucediera, menos que naciera de él. ¿Estaría soñando otra vez? Pero ella había olvidado un importante detalle, que el Ranma que conocía y que ahora veía eran muy distintos, pues ese joven era un hombre de armas, un teniente, un conquistador de peligros que ahora no temería jamás una reprimenda suya, sino que preferiría caer tratando de cruzar todas las barreras antes que vivir arrepentido por lo que jamás habría intentado lograr.

Con la mirada perdida recibió aquel beso que selló sus labios cuando había querido reclamar por segunda vez. No, no se trataba de un sueño, el beso de Ranma era tan real como lo recordaba en Nerima, más anhelado incluso que su primer beso, más cálido que aquel dado con tanta torpeza y prisa en lo secreto de su habitación en casa, más intenso que en sus más censuradas fantasías, tan fuerte que casi le cortó la respiración.

Volvió a luchar, no porque lo deseara, sino porque su espíritu indomable lo demandaba en un último intento de libertad. Movió el brazo débilmente tratando de apartarlo, pero siendo contradicha por su otro brazo que en su posición más elevada había rodeado los hombros de Ranma para aferrarse con mayor desesperación a ese vínculo delicioso que formaron con sus labios. Ranma no la dejó, con su otra mano la sostuvo por la muñeca, forcejearon en un intenso combate porque así eran ellos, mientras sus cuerpos se pegaban y sus alientos se combinaban con desesperación sus manos forcejeaban libremente como inconscientes del deseo del resto de sus cuerpos. Al final la mano de Ranma sostuvo a la de Akane y ella finalmente aceptó la rendición incondicional de todas sus fuerzas, cuando entrelazó los dedos de Ranma junto con los suyos dejando que las manos cayeran sobre la cama, seguidas por sus cuerpos que descendieron lentamente sobre las cortinas.

El largo besó cesó transformándose en cortas y hambrientas repeticiones, porque se deseaban por todos los momentos interrumpidos, por todo el tiempo que luego estuvieron separados, era una aflicción que sus cuerpos sentían y que ahora expresaban como un deseo más desesperado que la necesidad de respirar. Ranma besaba los labios de Akane, las mejillas, los ojos, las orejas y volvía a los labios antes de que ella pudiera decir algo para detenerlo. Fue en ese momento en que al caer sobre la cama y cortinas enredadas que quedó sobre ella, sintió una punzada de dolor pero esta vez tuvo la astucia de soportarlo, porque nada en el mundo lo haría desistir ahora, no cuando él pensaba una y otra vez que esa podría ser la última vez que pudiera estar con ella antes de morir. La tristeza de recordar aquello hacía todavía más intensa las emociones de alegría y excitaba todavía más sus pensamientos en ese momento. Fue así que víctima de la emoción su mano descendió más debajo de la cintura, no una vez, sino dos y tres veces acariciando unas piernas que había adorado secretamente cada vez que la celaba durante las prácticas en la escuela. No supo detenerse cuando consiguió poner en alerta a Akane que se tensó. Él, sintiéndolo, se sintió culpable y se separó al instante mirándola a los ojos.

—Lo siento, yo no quería… o sea sí quería, ¡vaya que sí quería! Pero… —dijo mirándola como si fuera el único responsable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y digno merecedor de un buen castigo. Ambos sonrojados, respirando con agitación, mirándose con la culpa del que ha cometido una gran travesura de la que no se arrepentiría más que de palabra—. Akane, yo…

Pero Akane que con el cabello desarreglado no lo dejó continuar pues lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa del pijama y lo obligó a recostarse otra vez sobre ella robándole un acalorado beso antes de responderle.

—Ranma Saotome, si te detienes ahora ¡te mato!

Ranma se quedó pasmado, observándola así toda desarreglada, sonrojada, agitada, entregada en sus brazos y a la vez actuando con tanta infantil prepotencia no pudo contener una risa tan espontánea y desde lo profundo de su corazón que ella no lo reprochó, sino que imitó.

—Cómo usted ordene, su majestad —dijo alegré acercando sus labios hasta rozar los de Akane, pero se detuvo dejándola expectante y curiosa, cuando agregó con un susurro acariciando con el aliento de sus palabras los labios temblorosos de la chica—. Pero esta fue tu última oportunidad. No voy a detenerme otra vez aunque me supliques.

Akane cerró los ojos sonriendo satisfecha.

— ¡Oh, claro!, ¿y por casualidad eso tendría que asustarme? —respondió ella con otro susurro desafiante rozando los labios de su prometido. Lo que incitó otra vez el ánimo combativo del joven.

.

La silueta de la pareja se fundió otra vez en una, fue lo último que pudo ver Hersir antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Había llegado corriendo cuando escuchó ruidos, siempre atento a la salud de su joven señor, pero jamás esperó encontrarlo tan repuesto. ¡Y tan vigoroso! Sonrojado de orgullo por su señor giró y casi dio un grito cuando se encontró con el escuálido y desarticulado Leshy mirándolo fijamente con los ojos saltones que parecía esforzarse por mantener quietos antes de que comenzaran a girar en distintas direcciones. Tosió forzadamente y trató de mostrarse sereno y solemne como debía ser siempre un rey.

—Creo que nuestro joven señor ya está libre de peligro.

— ¿Dudó el rey de loz remedioz del viejo Lezhy?

—Pues…

Leshy pasó por el lado de Hersir antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar y detenerlo. El anciano abrió la puerta, metió la cabeza asomándose, luego la retiró ante el paralizado rey que no había conseguido advertirle a tiempo. Leshy terminó de girar el pomo de la puerta muy lentamente, como no queriendo meter ruido muy por el contrario a como la había abierto en un principio.

— ¡Oh, por loz diozez del zagrado reino del zol! —Concluyó frotándose la barba llena de hojas y pequeñas ramillas enredadas entre los gruesos pelos—. Ezo definitivamente no ez por kulpa de miz pózimas.

— ¿No? —exclamó desilusionado el rey, que ya pensaba en pedirle algunas para su uso personal.

.

_**Continuará.**_


	25. Capítulo 20: La princesa de oriente

**XX**

**La princesa de oriente y el secreto de Noatum.**

.

1

.

Leshy sacudió con fuerza los libros, algunos los ojeó pasando un par de páginas delante de su ojos antes de arrojarlos descuidadamente por la ventana. Otros corrieron distinta suerte, pues algo vio el viejo ermitaño en ellos que los atesoró con cuidados disponiéndolos otra vez sobre las repisas. Pero eran los menos, porque por uno que rescataba otros cuatro volaban por la ventana. Libros tan antiguos que para otros hubieran tenido un valor inimaginable por la historia que contaban, pero para Leshy no eran más que basura.

— ¿Terminaste? —preguntó Ranma que con voz cansada lo llamó, pues había estado hacía mucho tiempo esperándolo bajo el marco de la puerta que daba al redescubierto estudio del viejo.

— ¡Oh, mi joven zeñor! No ze puede kreer la kantidad de polvo ke ze junta en un par de ziglos.

Ranma se mostró sorprendido.

— ¿De verdad este lugar era tuyo hace siglos?

—No, ¡no, no, no, no! Me korrijo, mi zeñor, no ziglos, milenioz. Muchoz milenioz atráz.

— ¡¿Milenios? Todavía no puedo acostumbrarme a la idea de otro universo anterior a este. Demonios, no acababa de habituarme a Asgard y sus "verdades" para cuando me dejaron caer toda esta idiotez. ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?

La pregunta fue con bastante ironía. El viejo lo miró un instante con los ojos saltones, se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo removiendo a manos llenas toda clase de libros y artefactos. Ranma suspiró y prefirió hacer algo útil antes de morir de aburrimiento.

El joven recorrió toda la sala. Era amplia, cubierta de polvo y libros, estantes derruidos y caídos sobre otros muebles. Parecía que una guerra había sacudido ese sitio. Noatum era una ciudad antigua y muy grande, los Ynglingar apenas habitaban una superficie pequeña de forma triangular, como el corte de una enorme pizza, que iba desde el muro en torno a la entrada, la gran puerta tras el puente que cruzaba las frías aguas del lago, hasta el castillo en el centro de la gran colina artificial que componía toda la ciudad, siendo sus avenidas circulares como anillos que rodeaban a la fortaleza cruzadas por rampas y extensas escalinatas de piedra que unían los distintos niveles concéntricos desde el castillo hasta los muros rodeados por las heladas aguas. Los edificios que antes había descubierto con gran mezcla de estilos, altos y pomposos que parecían proclamar aún en su declive la gloria de su procedencia, poseían variadas formas que desafiaba las alturas, con largos balcones que cruzaban las avenidas como arcos techados y formas rectangulares que trepaban hacia los cielos siendo más amplias en sus niveles superiores que en las bases que las unían al suelo. Pero aquella arquitectura tan osada se conservaba en las áreas silenciosas que no eran habitadas por los temerosos hombres. Durante siglos ellos no habían querido profanar el resto de la ciudad, siendo testigos casi perfectos de la historia que guardaban tan celosamente. Tenían miedo también de los antiguos fantasmas que decían las viejas todavía escuchar en las oscuras calles grises fuera de la zona habitada por ellos, dónde únicamente se internaban de día y por justificadas razones.

Ranma era curioso, Leshy se sentía a gusto como si fuera una parte de esas piedras olvidadas, ambos se habían internado en los rincones más abandonados de Noatum girando tras el castillo, llegando hasta el punto más frío y alejado casi cerca de los muros. El joven pudo distinguir una diferencia de estilos que parecían dividir en varias secciones la misma ciudad a medida que continuaban por una calle girando tras el castillo, una vía en muy mal estado llena de cráteres y ruinas de los edificios que se habían desplomado. Otra cosa que notó era el daño que habían sufrido las construcciones como si una guerra se hubiera llevado a cabo entre sus oscuras callejuelas.

La torre de Leshy, o su antiguo estudio como lo llamaba, se encontraba en la sección opuesta a la habitada detrás del palacio. Muy temprano habían llegado caminando entre los escombros sin decirle una palabra a nadie. El cómplice silencio que mantuvieron durante todo el caminar, Ranma cubierto por una larga capa oscura de gruesa tela y Leshy cubierto de su acostumbrada túnica de harapos y hojas encorvado sobre el largo bastón que utilizaba con la destreza de un tercer brazo, había desaparecido en cuanto habían llegado a la torre, escalado sus distintos niveles y puesto en marcha el agitado limpiar del anciano de sus propios recuerdos cubiertos de polvo.

No le había preguntado en todo el camino, pero su curiosidad pudo más que la prudencia que le advertía que mientras más descubriera del pasado peor sería su futuro.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Mi eztudio, el eztudio de Lezhy. ¡Ke pregunta máz divertida, mi joven amo!

—Eso ya lo sé —gruñó—. Me refiero a qué hacías aquí antes de... Espera un momento, ¿antes de qué...? —se preguntó a sí mismo contrariado llevándose una mano al mentón—. ¿Qué sucedió en esta ciudad, quiénes la habitaban antes? ¿Quién eres tú en realidad?

— ¿Ez nezezario que rezponda? —Leshy se detuvo alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

Ranma lo observó atentamente, tardó unos segundos en comprender la indirecta del anciano y recapacitando asintió inclinando la cabeza para mirar en otra dirección, directo hacia una ventana que le permitía tener una amplia panorámica de esa ruinosa sección de la ciudad.

—Así que ésta era una ciudad Vanir. ¿Pero por qué se encuentra en tal mal estado?

—Mi joven amo, por la mizma razón que zuz anzeztroz llegaron a ezte mundo.

—No lo entiendo.

— ¿No entiendez? —La sonrisa de Leshy creció peligrosamente—. ¿Kierez entender?

El joven se dejó caer en un viejo sofá con tal descuido que levantó una humareda de polvo milenario. Tosió incómodo, pero apenas se calmó volvió a atender al silencioso anciano que esperaba únicamente su voluntad.

—Sí.

—Zerá una larga, muy larga hiztoria. Loz jóvenez no akoztumbran a tener pazienzia. ¿Eztá zeguro?

—No creo que pueda tener otra oportunidad —respondió con triste ironía.

Leshy acompañó la sonrisa de Ranma con una igual de penosa, sentía lástima por el destino del joven príncipe de los Vanir.

—Ézta ziudad no ziempre eztuvo akí. Ezta ziudad ha vizto tantoz otroz zieloz, máz ke loz kanzadoz ojoz del pobre Lezhy.

— ¿Cómo una ciudad podría no estar siempre aquí?

—Ézta ziudad ez otro zilenziozo teztigo de la kruenta guerra ke nueztro pueblo libró por defender a nueztro hogar. Ah —suspiró demostrando un profundo cansancio—, tantoz zakrifizioz para nada. Pobrez niñoz, ¿por ké terminó todo tan mal, tan mal?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Leshy lo ignoró y continuó ordenando los libros, ahora con una calma y delicadeza casi como si realizara una ceremonia religiosa. Al final se detuvo ante un grueso tomo de hojas teñidas de un rojo tan oscuro que a Ranma le pareció sangre. Leshy abrió el libro y lo llamó con un nervioso gesto de la mano. El joven atendió, se puso de pie y cruzó el espacio que los separaba causando fuertes ecos cuando sus botas golpearon el suelo de piedra. Al llegar observó que en ambas páginas abiertas había una imagen que al principio creyó una simple mancha de tonos cafés, pero luego pudo distinguir el complejo dibujo de una ciudad en tonos sepia. La reconoció al instante como la capital de Vanaheim destruida en sus visiones.

— ¿Es Vanaheim?

—La zagrada kapital del zol.

— ¿Qué sucedió, por qué fue destruida? ¿Quién lo hizo?

El rostro del viejo se ensombreció como el atardecer sobre la vida de un hombre golpeado por la desgracia.

.

Akane deambulaba por el castillo de Noatum sin darse cuenta de la gran atracción que provocaba, admiración y respeto por parte de las mujeres, ensoñación y suspiros de los hombres, de los que ni siquiera los más duros o serios podían resistir. El largo vestido que recordaba a las viejas culturas celtas de un género suave como la seda pero lo suficientemente grueso como para protegerla del duro clima de Asgard. El traje se ajustaba a su cuerpo esculpiendo su juvenil figura para caer recto sobre las piernas con dos inquietantes cortes a los costados que en su constante caminar insinuaban ligeramente parte de su belleza. Una fina cadena de plata y pequeñísimas gemas giraba en torno a la cintura formando dos círculos que caían ligeramente hacia un costado en distintas alturas llegándole una a la cadera. Las mangas largas y ajustadas ocultaban los brazos, los que también eran cubiertos por una capa de varias piezas que bailaban juntas al unísono formando un largo velo en su caída que combinaba a la perfección con el resto del vestido.

Se detuvo un momento, se ajustó parte del vestido que le incomodaba un poco al quedarle algo suelto en la cintura y demasiado ajustado en el pecho. Se rió entonces recordando una vieja broma de su prometido y cómo habría gustado ahora demostrarle lo contrario. Aquello le hizo recordar que debía encontrarlo y volviendo a arrugar el ceño siguió por el largo pasillo. Los hombres de Hersir hacían reverencias cuando la veían pasar. Al principio se sintió incómoda, trataba de responder agradecida y muy avergonzada. A la décima oportunidad comenzó a cansarse de aquello. Las doncellas del castillo hacían igual ante ella, pero con la confianza que existía dentro del poderoso gremio femenino se animaban a intercambiar algunas palabras con ella para descubrir rápidamente que los verdaderos tesoros de Akane se encontraban en su alma alegre y bondadosa, de los que su belleza exterior eran únicamente el último envoltorio de tan cálidas maravillas. Pero ella seguía sin percatarse del efecto que causaba en esa gente.

Cómo podría comprender ella, tan joven y despreocupada, en las muchas diferencias que existían entre los mundos, que así como a ella le sorprendía todo lo que veía en Asgard, tanto más para la gente de Noatum era su exótica presencia. Akane era hermosa, pero de una hermosura desconocida para esa gente, su piel era ligeramente bronceada pero de un tono que no se consigue estando bajo el sol, similar ligeramente al oro tejido que contrastaba fuertemente con la palidez fría de las mujeres del este de Asgard. El cabello oscuro de la chica tan liso también era significativo entre los cabellos dorados y castaños de los Ynglingar, así también como los rasgos suaves y redondeados de su rostro y los ojos rodeados por una delicada curvatura más cerrada y de cautivador mirar. La gente de Noatum no había presenciado jamás a una chica con los rasgos del este de Midgard ni tampoco conocían de las muchas etnias que existían en su mundo original. Los primeros orientales que habían conocido no eran otros que los hermanos Saotome y ahora también a Akane, por lo que no tardaron en asociar aquellos rasgos con los antiguos y divinos Vanir, aunque aquello fuera un inocente error de su limitada experiencia.

Akane tardaba demasiado tiempo en conseguir preguntar sobre el paradero de Ranma, porque su natural amabilidad la obligaba a generar confianza entre las tímidas doncellas para después tratar de sobrevivir a la multitud de preguntas. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces en las que había tenido que negar su proclamada divinidad. Si las cosas seguían así pronto aceptaría mejor que la llamaran diosa antes que seguir con las largas explicaciones. Otra vez había olvidado a Ranma y volvía a preguntar por él algo nerviosa. Pero para su pesar el resultado era siempre el mismo, nadie lo había visto.

Finalmente llegó a los guardias de la puerta y estos en un gesto impulsivo cruzaron las lanzas ante ella, cosa que hacían siempre para que nadie se percatara de que en realidad se encontraban distraídos. Pero apenas repararon en el asustado rostro de Akane retrocedieron las armas y cayeron de rodillas reverenciándola.

—Mi señora, perdónenos, no nos percatamos a tiempo de que era usted.

—Está bien, está bien, no hay problema —trató de disculparlos por cuarta vez—. Por favor, no es necesario que sigan de rodillas, ¡pónganse de pie!

Ellos reaccionaron al instante irguiéndose con un saludo marcial. Akane se llevo una mano al rostro.

—Estamos a su disposición, mi señora.

—Si lo desea la escoltaremos para que pueda dar un paseo por la ciudad.

— ¿Paseo? No, no, no quiero caminar.

— ¿No?

— ¡Entonces llamaré a las doncellas para que la acompañen por el castillo!

—No lo necesito, de verdad.

—Pero, mi señora, usted sola y sin una adecuada compañía.

Los guardias se miraron entre sí y se sintieron apenados. Ellos imaginaban que el que su nueva diosa rondara por allí sin una escolta de a lo menos diez hermosas doncellas que la rodearan como un manto de flores a una hermosa rosa con el único fin de resaltar su belleza era una falta de respeto hacia ella. Akane no tuvo que adivinar para saber lo que estaban pensando, así lo había descubierto tras muchos encuentros dentro del castillo y prefirió por esta vez tratar de no inculcarles la cultura de Midgard a esos hombres. Necesitaba saber algo más importante.

— ¿No han visto a Ranma?

— ¿A nuestro joven señor? —Se volvieron a mirar entre sí—. Sí, sí lo hemos visto.

— ¿De verdad? —El rostro de Akane se iluminó con una sonrisa que derritió los corazones de los guardianes haciéndolos sonrojar—. ¿Dónde está, hacia dónde fue?

—No, no lo sabemos, mi señora —dijo uno.

—Pero iba acompañado por el sabio Leshy —agregó el otro—. Estoy seguro de que regresarán pronto, mi señora —agregó tratando de reconfortarla al notar la forma en que el hermoso rostro se había opacado por la preocupación.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Sería muy torpe de mi parte buscarlo por una ciudad que no conozco —dijo temiendo mucho más enfrentar a un grupo mayor de adoradores—. ¿Puedo pedirles un pequeño favor?

—Su voluntad es nuestra razón de vivir, mi señora.

— ¡Ah! Oh, bien, claro —se sintió sonrojar ante tan caballeresco trato de aquellos hombres y se imaginó por un momento lo que sería tener a Ranma a sus pies hablándole de esa forma antigua y algo poética. Pero era Ranma. Sonrió ante su ocurrencia y continuó dirigiéndose a ellos—. ¿Podrían avisarme apenas regrese?

Los hombres asintieron con tantas apasionadas promesas que ella se sintió algo incómoda, dejándolos con rápidas excusas volviendo a su habitación. Apenas consiguió regresar cerró la puerta con fuerza y descansó sobre la fría madera. No podía negar que se sentía algo asustada en ese nuevo mundo y en el silencio de su lujosa habitación era el único lugar donde encontraba algo de cordura.

—Ranma, ¿dónde estás? —La pregunta llena de amorosa sumisión cedió al instante a su fuerte carácter—. ¡Cómo te atreves a dejarme sola en este momento! ¿En qué estabas pensando, acaso no te importa que estemos juntos otra vez?

Un manto de temor encogió su corazón con antiguas inseguridades. Aferrándose del vestido con fuerza sobre su pecho sacudió la cabeza. Se sintió una tonta por dudar otra vez del amor de Ranma, especialmente después de lo que había sucedido tras su despertar. Se sonrojó con fuerza impactada por las escenas y con la incredulidad de saber que ella había sido la protagonista de tan acalorado momento. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro avergonzada y rió tontamente tratando de recobrar la compostura. Cruzó la habitación y abrió uno de los ventanales. El frío del exterior le provocó un ligero temblor, envolviéndose en su propia capa se acercó al balcón descansando sobre los brazos.

—No me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que es este lugar.

Desde las alturas del castillo podía ver la gran ciudad en descenso desde sus pies con una arquitectura que únicamente podría haber visto en alguna película o historieta de fantasía. Los muros eran blancos y contrastaban fuertemente con los edificios más recientes y toscos levantados por los Ynglingar sobre las ruinas originales y la quietud del lago y del bosque envuelto en neblina con las montañas como una inexpugnable pared calmaban su espíritu. Asgard era distinta, no por el paisaje, no por los árboles o por su gente, sino que había algo en el aire mismo que era distinto al de su mundo. Podría haber imaginado que se sentiría como en un sueño, pero era todo lo contrario, allí todo le parecía más real, dolorosamente real, para sus sentidos antes dormidos. ¿A qué se debería? Ella no podía entender todavía las diferencias entre los mundos en su composición y creación, tampoco entendería sobre los secretos de la materia y de la energía espiritual que lo componía todo y como aquel universo de Asgard rebosaba de esta materia mágica en todas sus dimensiones. La tierra era distinta, se sentía distinta, eso la atemorizaba.

¿Ranma habría pasado por las mismas sensaciones? ¿Habría sufrido los mismos temores? ¿Tendría las mismas dudas? Quizás no, y eso la preocupó. Desde que lo vio despertar se encontró con un Ranma nuevo para ella, uno que parecía desenvolverse en ese lugar con una comodidad que nunca demostró en su propio hogar. ¿Ranma se sentiría feliz en ese mundo? Un mundo de guerreros, suspiró al pensarlo, cómo no podría estarlo.

Sonrió tristemente llevándose una mano a la mejilla. ¿Y si él después no quería regresar? Nunca se había atrevido siquiera a imaginar la idea de que Ranma se quedaría en Asgard para siempre, pero ahora aquella imagen la asaltaba con tal fuerza que le fue imposible escapar de ella.

—No, eso no puede ser, estoy segura de que él quiere regresar. Porque quiere. Tiene que querer —la falta de seguridad quebró sus palabras finales que apenas consiguieron ser pronunciadas por labios temblorosos—, quiere, ¿verdad?

— ¡Akane!

El codo de Akane resbaló por la baranda y casi se golpeó de no haberse detenido con la otra mano. En el patio del castillo justo bajo la ventana, donde había una gran fuente y un numeroso grupo de personas que reían y admiraban la simpleza de su nuevo señor, Ranma alzaba la mano saludándola con gran entusiasmo como si se la hubiera encontrado en cualquier día normal de escuela. La tranquilidad y alegría de Ranma la enfureció, ¿cómo se atrevía a mostrarse tan relajado cuando ella se devanaba los sesos preocupada por el futuro de ambos?

Akane se levantó, lo miró rabiosa, dio media vuelta haciéndole un evidente desprecio y desapareció cerrando los ventanales del balcón con un fuerte golpe que hizo eco en todo el jardín. El enojo de la chica fue tan evidente que todos en el jardín guardaron silencio y miraron a Ranma, pero era el que parecía más confundido de todos. Bajó la mano posándola detrás de su cabeza revolviéndose los cabellos en un gesto de nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué le habrá picado ahora?

Miró a Leshy, el anciano que caminaba detrás se encogió de hombros.

—Por ezo Lezhy nunka ze ha kazado, mi joven zeñor. Entender el korazón de una dama ez máz difízil que todoz miz eztudioz.

— ¿Ah, sí? Y yo que pensaba que se debía a tu enorme atractivo.

Leshy le respondió con una sonrisa exagerada en que mostró todos los dientes chuecos y amarillentos.

—Como sea —agregó de mala gana—, será mejor que vaya a verla.

—La dama Akane ze ha dezvelado y vertido kopiozaz lágrimaz por uzted. Kizáz no debió zalir zin informarle.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

Entre las risas de la gente y rápidas disculpas se apresuró para cruzar las puertas del castillo, cuando Leshy lo detuvo.

—Y zería konveniente ke nueztra zeñora no konozca loz mizterioz que hemoz dezkubierto.

—No tienes que decírmelo —respondió el joven con una mirada de tristeza. Sacudió al instante la cabeza recuperando la mirada traviesa y despreocupada antes de seguir.

.

2

.

La luz de la mañana bañaba con un misterioso halo los rincones de la habitación reflejándose con palidez sobre los géneros de la cama. Akane se encontraba sentada muy erguida en el borde, de piernas y brazos cruzados con el orgullo tan en alto como el más rígido de los jueces. Ranma, que en otro tiempo hubiera temido al enfrentarla, ahora se sintió extrañamente invadido por la nostalgia. El brillo plateado del sol resaltaba la silueta de la chica, que con el rostro hacia la ventana no le permitía ver sus ojos. Ranma tuvo el sombrío presentimiento de que sería la última vez que podría admirarla así antes de... Cerró la puerta con cuidado, no quería advertirla de su presencia. La siguió observando, la hermosa figura de la chica lo hizo sentir lástima de sí mismo. ¿Por qué ahora, de todos los tiempos distintos, tendría que perderla? La recordó con tantos atuendos diferentes como días que habían pasado juntos, con tantas imágenes de aquel rostro tan bonito y coqueto como los meses que vivieron bajo el mismo techo. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de la mujer que tenía tan cerca? Porque él era un idiota entonces. Suspiró. Pudiendo cerrar la boca al dejar de admirarla recordó el insignificante detalle de que ella estaba enojada con él. Otra vez. Por su culpa. Porque seguía siendo un idiota.

—Akane.

—No quiero hablarte.

Dejó caer los hombros. Por una extraña razón dejó de temerle como antes. Era como si hubiera podido finalmente comprender los distintos tonos de enojo que ella tenía cuando él la provocaba. Y esta vez era de los menos graves.

—Entonces te dejo un momento.

—Si quieres dejarme sola de nuevo, vete.

Ranma esbozó una media sonrisa con una gran gota de sudor cayéndole por el costado del rostro.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—No lo sé, ése es tú problema.

Normalmente cuando ella se volvía tan obcecada bastaba que pasara un poco de tiempo para que los ánimos se calmaran. Abrió la puerta. Ella la escuchó pero se contuvo de mirar y cerró los ojos apenada cuando la sintió cerrarse. Akane suspiró profundamente llevándose una mano al rostro. Tenía deseos de llorar, porque cuando más debía estar feliz se comportaba otra vez de esa manera que los distanciaba. ¡Pero había sido su culpa! ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable entonces?

— ¡Ranma, eres un completo imbécil!

—Ya lo sé, no tienes que enrostrármelo.

Akane dio un gran grito y se deslizo sobre el borde de la cama retrocediendo bruscamente con los brazos alzados. Ranma estaba allí, de pie, muy calmado, con los brazos cruzados en la espalda en un gesto marcial que había aprendido en su nueva vida y mirándola con unos ojos de niño arrepentido que traspasaron su corazón.

—Ranma, pensé qué... tú... aquí... ¿por qué?

—Porque ya no tenemos tiempo para andar dando rodeos como antes. Me prometí muchas veces que si te volvía a ver no cometería los mismos errores de siempre.

Ella lo pensó un instante y sonrió.

—No es justo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó inocentemente confundido.

—Si te pones así no me puedo enfadar contigo como antes.

— ¿Y quieres estar enojada conmigo?

— ¡A veces te lo mereces!

—Sí, sí, está bien. Pero tú también exageras muchas veces.

— ¿Así que exagero? ¿Ah?

Se miraron agresivamente un segundo. Entonces se relajaron sintiéndose ambos avergonzados por haberse dejado llevar una vez más por las viejas costumbres.

—Esto no va a cambiar —Ranma se quejó.

Akane rió tratando de contenerse con la mano, lo que mosqueó todavía más los ánimos del joven.

— ¿Te parece divertido?

—Sí, y mucho.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Nosotros.

Ranma dejó de torcer los labios y pensándolo mejor terminó riéndose también.

—Parece que nunca dejaré de estropearlo todo cuando abro la boca.

—Eso no tiene importancia, Ranma, mientras siempre estés aquí para disculparte.

— ¿Sí? Ah, ah, sí, claro.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Qué, qué cosa?

— ¿Por qué te mostraste tan inseguro cuando te dije "siempre estés aquí"?

"¡Diablos!", pensó Ranma, retrocediendo al sentirse interrogado por la chica. Akane era muy astuta cuando no debía serlo y muy lenta cuando necesitaba que lo fuera y maldijo su suerte por ello. Sí, había dudado, inconscientemente dominado por su desazón al conocer prontamente el final de sus días. No era algo que quería compartirle, preferiría vivir feliz a su lado aunque fuese tan egoísta de morir sin haberle advertido antes.

En un arranque de sentimientos, dominado por la pena que consiguió ocultar, la atrajo hacia sí abrazándola con fuerza, sorprendiéndola.

— ¿Ranma?

—Lo siento, ¿sí? Es que estoy algo cansado, han sido días difíciles.

Akane sintió como el abrazo se hacía más fuerte y fue conmovida.

—Perdóname, también he exagerado. No ha sido fácil estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti.

—Lo sé, a mí también me ha costado mucho no verte. ¿De qué te ríes ahora?

La separó tomándola por los brazos para mirarla al rostro.

—Es que, no puedo, es difícil —dijo entre risillas nerviosas.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Creer que de pronto te has vuelto tan maduro, tan amable. Incluso un poco romántico.

— ¿Y eso te parece divertido? Deberías estar feliz, ¿no?

—Es que, siendo tú...

—Ya, ya, entendí. Será mejor que me retire.

— ¡No! No, bobo, sólo bromeaba.

—Déjame sólo.

Ranma quiso irse pero ella lo cogió de la mano reteniéndolo.

—No te enfades —insistió con la súplica más dulce y mirada más tierna que tenía. Ranma no quiso girar la cabeza porque sabía por su tono de voz que si la veía así no podría seguir oponiéndosele, pero antes de percatarse ya había girado la cabeza y había caído en sus encantos.

—Maldición, ¿por qué tienes que verte tan bonita cuando te pones así? —pensó en voz alta.

—Así que soy bonita.

— ¿Dije eso?

Ella asintió con exagerados movimientos de cabeza y una gran y triunfante sonrisa.

—Oh, ouhhhh —sonrojado quiso retroceder pero ella volvió a impedírselo—. Vamos, Akane, deja de jugar conmigo, ¿quieres?

—Te dejo ir con una condición.

— ¿Cuál? —Preguntó verdaderamente atemorizado. Por un instante imaginó que Akane le preguntaría sobre lo que realmente estaba sucediendo con él, y en ese momento sería incapaz de negarle nada.

—Que me des un beso.

—Ah, ¿sólo eso? —suspiró aliviado.

— ¿Cómo que "sólo eso"? —Pregunto con cansancio como diciéndole un claro: "no otra vez".

—Nada, es que creía que era algo importante, y... No, no, Akane, espera, no quise decir eso, yo...

—Olvídalo —lo empujó y le volvió a dar la espalda—. Ahora no quiero verte.

—Pero, Akane.

— ¡Desaparece!

—Akane.

— ¡Lárgate!

—Akane.

— ¡Esfúmate!

—Akane.

— ¡Muérete!

—Eh, ¿morirme? Bueno, si eso te hace feliz.

— ¡No, no te quiero muerto, tonto!

Akane recién reaccionó a sus propias palabras. Podría bromear con muchas cosas pero no con algo que podría cumplirse con tanta facilidad en el peligroso mundo en el que ahora estaban viviendo y que tanto dolor le provocaría.

—Lo sé, sé que no lo dices en serio, estaba bromeando —Ranma posó una mano sobre la cabeza a Akane como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que estuviera regañando—. Deja de enojarte por cosas que digo, sabes que no lo pienso en serio. Quiero decir que sí pienso seriamente muchas cosas, pero otras no, o sea que...

—Ya, Ranma, relájate. Sé lo que tratas de decir. Yo también estoy algo nerviosa con todo esto. He querido hablar seriamente contigo desde el principio pero me molesta el que pareciera que te estás escapando. ¿Es sólo mi imaginación o me evitas?

Ranma la miró a los ojos, esos profundos y maravillosos que le bloqueaban con tanta facilidad los pensamientos.

—Sí, es verdad, te he estado evitando.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Es una larga historia.

La chica se sintió conmovida por la preocupación evidente de su prometido. Se sentó en la cama con una cándida sonrisa y una apacible actitud e hizo un gesto con la mano dando suaves palmaditas en el espacio vacío a su lado.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Ven, siéntate, dime todo lo que te pasa.

— ¡Akane! —reclamó el chico avergonzado.

—Ranma, soy tu prometida. Tu futura esposa —agregó con algo de rubor evitando mirarlo a los ojos, respiró profundamente y continuó—. Si no tienes la confianza de decirme las cosas primero a mí, entonces ¿a quién?

—Creo que tienes razón —se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y Akane se movió inconscientemente perdiendo el equilibrio quedando pegada a él. Se miraron, retrocedieron nerviosos y rieron por lo sucedido.

—Esto es raro —dijo Ranma.

—Ni que lo digas.

—Tú y yo hablando sin discutir.

— ¡Hemos hablado sin discutir antes! —Akane reclamó con un divertido e infantil acento.

—Pero nunca de cosas tan serias.

—Eso es verdad.

Guardaron silencio. Luego se miraron. Se sonrojaron y volvieron las cabezas en direcciones opuestas.

—Sí, es raro.

—Ranma, no digas esas cosas. No es tan raro que estemos nerviosos después de todo lo que ha sucedido.

El joven sonrió con malicia y contraatacó.

—Sí que es raro que nos comportemos tan nerviosos después de lo que sucedió en la madrugada.

— ¿Qué sucedió en la...? Ah, ¡Ah! ¡No lo digas!

Se sonrojó furiosamente y Ranma comenzó a reír.

— ¡Pervertido!

— ¡Cómo que pervertido! Además no sucedió nada.

— ¡Cállate! —insistió tan roja como podía estarlo, con lágrimas en los ojos y tratando de ocultar el rostro tras las manos.

—Si no fuera porque ese estúpido viejo de Leshy nos interrumpió.

— ¡Te dije que no lo repitieras!

— ¿Por qué? —Ranma se acercó acosándola con una malévola sonrisa. Akane retrocedió el rostro asustada—. ¿Será por casualidad que no te gustó?

—Si sigues voy a... voy a...

— ¿Golpearme?

— ¡Ya, para!

—No quiero —él siguió acercándose y ella retrocediendo el cuerpo hasta que cayó de espaldas sobre la cama.

—Te dije que pararas, me estás asustando.

— ¿Lo estoy?

—Ranma, por favor —suplicó con un jadeante suspiro.

—No voy a detenerme ahora —tomó la mano de Akane y la llevó a su propia mejilla—. Así que si vas a golpearme hazlo ahora y no te molestaré más.

Akane guardó un extraño silencio. Su mano en vez de agredirlo se movió lentamente acariciándole el rostro juvenil.

— ¿No hay nadie tras la puerta?

—No, te lo puedo asegurar.

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó caer la mano sobre la cama, quedando con ambos brazos estirados bajo el amenazante peso de su prometido.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Ranma se sintió intimidado. Estaba bromeando, le gustaba hacerlo de esa forma que antes jamás se habría atrevido a osar, pero ahora, sin que ella lo detuviera a la fuerza, ¿entonces qué? ¿Se atrevería a continuar lo que habían comenzado antes, explorar aquellos terrenos en los que ambos eran ingenuamente torpes? El Ranma de hace unas semanas no lo habría concebido por muchos títulos y experiencias que hubiera adquirido en Asgard, seguía siendo Ranma. Pero este Ranma tenía algo que antes no, una sentencia que le advertía que en todo lo que hacía y vivía podía ser su última oportunidad.

—Akane, ¿estás segura? —Preguntó ahora seriamente—. Tú sabes que yo nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimarte.

—Sí, sí, lo estoy. Desde hace mucho tiempo que lo estoy, desde que decidí que no habría nadie más en mi vida que tú.

— ¿Y cuándo decidiste eso?

—Mucho antes de lo que crees. Cuando un día comprendí que no podía concebir mi vida sin ti, sin ese ruido que siempre provocas a mi alrededor y del que comencé a sentirme necesitada como una adicta.

—Akane... —Ranma se sintió enternecido. Amado de una forma tan profunda que no merecía.

—Ranma, ven.

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó tiernamente.

.

3

.

Las antorchas crispaban creando graciosas figuras con las sombras. Los barrotes reflejaban tenuemente la luz y envuelto con una capa húmeda trataba de protegerse del frío. Los guardias jugaban a las cartas sobre un viejo barril cuando sintieron pasos llegando desde las escalinatas que iban al nivel superior. Se pusieron en guardia, pero apenas vieron aparecer a su señor se inclinaron avergonzados tirando las cartas al suelo para que él no las viera. Pero a él no le importó aquello.

— ¿Dónde está?

Los guardias se miraron entre sí. Uno hizo una solemne reverencia y lo guió hasta una de las jaulas más profundas en el largo pasillo.

—Qué irónico —dijo el señor de Noatum ante una de las rejas observando la pequeña figura—, ¿cómo es que vuelves a terminar aquí?

—Es que el lugar me gusta —respondió—. La comida es buena y las comodidades más que envidiables.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —dijo el joven señor—, yo mismo pude gozar de las instalaciones hace muy poco tiempo atrás —miró al carcelero y este enrojeció de la vergüenza. Ranma posó una mano sobre el hombro del carcelero a modo de disculpa—. No te preocupes, cumplías con tu trabajo. Ahora ve por las llaves, quiero que lo saquen de aquí.

— ¡Pero, mi señor, este miserable...!

—Lo sé, lo sé, trató de robar el tesoro de Noatum mientras yo me estaba jugando la vida en la arena.

Uruz desenrolló la capa poniéndose de pie de un salto reclamando.

— ¡Jamás he robado nada en mi vida!

— ¡Pero aposté por ti!

—Ve por las llaves —insistió de mal humor y el guardia obedeció al instante, ambos ignorando al ladrón.

—Ranma, amigo, camarada, "oh, salve gran señor de los Vanir", ¿podrías mostrar un poco de misericordia? Digo, es bueno ser piadoso cuando se estrena nuevo gobierno, no vayan a pensar que eres un tirano o algo así. Los ejemplos, ¡todo depende de los ejemplos!

—Uruz, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Uruz recordó el momento en el que debió haber robado la piedra y lo mucho que se distrajo por culpa de un hermoso par de piernas.

—Encajes.

— ¿En... qué?

—Esos estúpidos y bonitos bordados en la ropa interior. Digo, tú sabes, si ella no hubiera usado esa clase de provocativa prenda, ¿habría caído en tan tonto error? Las chicas de hoy no saben ser recatadas. ¡Mira en el lio en el que estoy ahora por su culpa!

—Y pensaba que Rashell tenía un alma maligna.

—Era una sacerdotisa, se supone que ese tipo de personas guardan las apariencias. Vaya decepción.

—Lo dices como si no te hubiera gustado.

Uruz silbó sonriente.

— ¿Que si me gustó? ¡Vaya que me gustó! Era preciosa.

—Debería dejarte encerrado.

—Vamos, "gran señor de los Vanir", no puedes hacerme esto. Ambos somos hombres, ambos sabemos lo bueno que tiene la vida cuando exploras los misterios de la belleza humana.

Ranma iba a responder pero por alguna extraña razón se sonrojó con fuerza. Apenas volvió en sí tosió forzadamente tratando de recuperar la voz.

— ¡Pero no estamos discutiendo sobre eso! Trataste de robar la piedra Skadi.

—Ah, sí, eso también.

—Uruz, no te estás ayudando. Quizás debería dejarte aquí.

— ¡No, por los dioses, ten piedad!

—De verdad pareces asustado, ¿tan malo es este sitio?

—Es que... —se acercó a los barrotes susurrándole al oído—... la sacerdotisa, acabo de enterarme, está seriamente comprometida en matrimonio con el jefe de los carceleros.

Ranma tuvo que llevarse el brazo al rostro para no reírse en su cara.

—Creo que finalmente conozco a alguien con peor suerte que yo.

— ¿También trataste alguna vez de escabullirte bajo la falda de una doncella?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Aunque... No, eso no, y eso tampoco —dijo algo atorado recordando vergonzosos momentos de su pasado—, y esa vez fue un accidente. ¡Pero no!

—Oh, bueno, sólo decía. Además con la suerte que tienes, mira que tener a una diosa de novia. ¿Para qué querrías mirar a otra? Realmente lo envidio, mi señor.

—Akane no es una diosa.

— ¿Akane, ese es su bello nombre?

Ranma sintió un escalofrío desagradable, había conocido a demasiados idiotas bajo esa misma situación y no quería a uno más tras "su Akane". Pero Uruz comprendió al instante que no estaba tocando los hilos adecuados para conseguir la libertad y rápidamente cambió de estrategia.

—No, no, mi señor, no vaya a imaginar que estaba pensando en su hermosa señora con reprochables planes. ¡No, para nada! Mis ojos son únicamente para las mujeres que puedo conseguir.

— ¿Cómo la prometida del carcelero?

—Entre nosotros, si salgo de aquí, a pesar de todo el escándalo que se formó entonces, ya tengo una cita con ella —le guiñó el ojo.

El carcelero llegó con las llaves y tanto Ranma como Uruz se erizaron asustados como si hubieran sido atrapados en una mala obra. El hombre los observó suspicaz y ambos jóvenes respondieron con una nerviosa sonrisa.

.

Uruz caminaba tras Ranma sintiendo las desconfiadas miradas de los hombres, y también los curiosos ojos de las mujeres que no dejaban de acrecentar su gran ego. Volvió su atención a Ranma que caminaba silencioso, siempre perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Ranma, ¿te puedo llamar así, cierto?

—Ya lo hiciste antes.

—Sí, sí, está bien. Eso de "señor del sol" me llega a las narices. Agradezco que la famosa gloria, el abusado poder y la tan bullada majestad no se te hayan subido todavía a la cabeza como a todos. Parece que Lord Freyr tenía mucha razón cuando hablaba de ti.

—Así que conociste a Freyr.

—Por supuesto, este amigo tuyo es mucho más importante de lo que te imaginas.

—Vaya, vaya, que interesante. Y también supongo que no podías decirme que lo conocías.

—Eso también —Uruz guardó un segundo de inquietante silencio con la mirada extraviada—. Oh, no.

Pero para su sorpresa Ranma no lo siguió interrogando. Ahora ambos continuaron en silencio la marcha lo que acrecentó la curiosidad y a la vez preocupación del ladrón einjergar.

Dieron vuelta en una esquina y pronto Uruz notó que se alejaban de la zona habitada de la ciudad internándose en las oscuras ruinas. A esa hora con el sol en su punto más álgido esa parte de la ciudad no dejaba de parecerle oscura y fría.

—Ranma, oye, entiendo que tengas tus planes y esas cosas. Conozco que tu familia gusta de las maquinaciones, supongo que está en la sangre, ¿pero no podríamos dejarlo para después? —dijo nerviosamente mirando el silencioso entorno que lo espantaba—. ¡Vamos, que tengo una cita! Hoy el carcelero está de turno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero —le volvió a cerrar un ojo con exagerada insistencia.

Ranma lo miró. Tardó un poco en responderle haciendo trizas sus esperanzas.

—Le he dado el día libre.

— ¿A quién?

—Al carcelero, por supuesto.

— ¿Pero por qué hiciste eso?

—Para que goce del día junto a su prometida.

—Pero yo...

—Odio a los que se entrometen en asuntos ajenos.

Uruz retrocedió. La dura voz de Ranma lo hizo comprender que era mejor no seguir discutiendo. Según parecía había tocado una fibra sensible del joven señor de los Vanir. Por un momento pensó que Ranma se estaba comportando de una forma fría y lejana, demasiado parecido al famoso Avari. Después de todo eran hermanos, se encogió de hombros, ¿qué más se podía esperar?

— ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

No respondió. Uruz exhaló con fuerza y siguió caminando.

.

Leshy los recibió en su estudio en la cúspide de su torre. A Ranma le pareció que en su ausencia había usado magia para limpiar ese lugar porque ahora no parecía haber sido abandonado nunca. Los libros se apilaban en los estantes y formaban torres sobre ellos. Los muchos pergaminos se extendían sobre las mesas y en toda superficie útil incluyendo parte del suelo. Algunos extraños instrumentos que parecían formar constelaciones con anillos de oro se suspendían mágicamente dentro del amplio cielo de la bóveda de la torre. Los jóvenes se habían hecho paso a través de un pequeño camino formado entre los muebles y libros amontonados hasta llegar al centro alfombrado, lo más parecido a una sala. Allí los esperó Leshy que molía, picaba y cortaba ingredientes para sus pócimas a una velocidad sorprendente, moviendo los brazos y cambiando de tarea constantemente haciendo parecer que tenía seis brazos en lugar de dos. Cuando percibió la presencia de los jóvenes se detuvo y giró para recibir a Ranma con una profunda reverencia.

—Oh, gran zeñor, bienvenido a mi humilde morada.

—Deja eso, Leshy, sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así. Aquí te traigo a Uruz, ahora, ¿para qué lo querías?

—Un einjergar ziempre ez buen material de eztudio. Graziaz por zu gentileza, mi joven zeñor.

— ¿Ma-Material de qu-qué cosa?

La sonrisa de Ranma fue maquiavélica.

.

Uruz no cesaba de quejarse como un crío de una experiencia que fue para nada tan espeluznante como se lo habría imaginado. Pues todo lo que había tenido que hacer era quedarse de pie en el centro de un círculo mágico, en una sala más baja de la torre que parecía más un estudio amplio dedicado a los estudios de la magia, con inscripciones en el suelo y los muros que volvieron a la vida con el regreso de su viejo amo, brillando tenuemente en distintos colores.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó Ranma, impaciente, una vez que Leshy terminó de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo cuando se mantuvo igualmente de pie y con los ojos cerrados delante de Uruz como si se hubiera encontrado meditando.

El viejo lo miró, entonces bajó la cabeza ocultando del joven sus ojos pesados por la culpa.

— ¡Vamos, respóndeme! Me dijiste que si analizabas a un einjergar auténtico, un cuerpo astral o lo que sea eso podrías entender mejor lo que me estaba pasando.

—Zí, zí, mi joven amo, entiendo mejor. Entiendo mejor ke mi joven amo no pozee la eztruktura ezpiritual de un einjergar.

—Eh... ¿eso es todo? Se supone que ya lo sabía, demonios, soy un mortal. ¡Mortal! Es obvio que no soy igual que un einjergar.

—No ez ezo a lo ke me refiero, no. La eztruktura ezpiritual de un einjergar y la zienzia detráz del eztado de kongelazión de almaz que ze utiliza para kontener laz ezenziaz mortalez ze baza en loz eztudioz de una gran genio de nueztro pueblo. Pero ez un trabajo inkompleto. Nunka pude komprender ke planeaba eza niña kuando kompartió zuz dezkubrimientoz con loz diozez jóvenez de ezte univerzo ke no valoraron el verdadero potenzial de ezte zaber. No, no fue por zumizión, ella loz odiaba a todoz. Y Mimir, el gran zabio y maeztro de todoz nozotroz, ¿komprendía lo que ella kería hazer, lo ke makinaba zu kerida alumna a ezpaldaz de zu propio pueblo? Zuz muertez noz ha dezpojado de todaz laz rezpueztaz. Pero mi joven amo no pozee la konekzión kon el eje vertikal del univerzo. Zu alma no armoniza kon la melodía de todaz laz almaz, komo la de ezte joven einjergar ni kon la de ninguno de loz que nazen y mueren en ezte mundo. Ez por ezo que Yggdrazil lo rechaza. Pero la negazión de la fuerza vital del univerzo no bazta para kondenar a una kriatura a morir tan rápidamente. No, no, ez otra koza. Zu kuerpo mortal también eztá en konflikto kon zu alma. Ze odian, ze zeparan. Luchan por zepararze. Ezo aumenta el abizmo en la konekzión ke debería ekziztir entre el univerzo y zu alma.

— ¿Qué significa eso? Como sea, ya no importa —Ranma se frotó la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de mantenerse centrado ante tanta información que ni siquiera intentaba asimilar—. Lo único que me interesa es si ahora podrás encontrar una cura.

El anciano no respondió, se mostró débil y cansado, algo que contrastaba fuertemente con su apariencia siempre enérgica. Ranma tuvo el fuerte deseo de interrogarlo dominado por una fuerte ira, pero se contuvo apiadándose del viejo más que de sí mismo. Sin esperar respuestas se acercó al balcón de la torre tras los arcos que rodeaban a la gran sala. Leshy recobró la calma y lo siguió.

—Ranma, niño.

—Ya sé lo que me vas a decir. Sea lo que sea que hayas descubierto no pasa por una solución. De todas formas voy a morir.

—Zi pudiera akzeder a loz eztudioz de loz antiguoz zabioz, elloz, loz que eztudiaron ezte univerzo de Azgard, kizáz... kizáz eza niña, era una genio, o mi antiguo dizípulo, eze muchacho kondenado ke guztaba de jugar kon la muerte. Oh, pero yo, mi zeñor, zoy un inútil. Dizkúlpeme ze lo ruego. Pero zeguiré buzcando, enkontraré alguna manera de ekztender zu tiempo aunke zea algo temporal. ¡No me daré por venzido, mi zeñor! No ze abandone a la dezezperazión aun.

— ¡Ranma, amigo! Uh, ¿por qué las caras largas? —Uruz cayó al lado de Ranma pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros en un molesto gesto de amistad—. Vamos, si ya terminó el examen médico podríamos ir a divertirnos. El día es joven y en mi última inspección antes de ese "lamentable" incidente reconocí un par de buenos lugares en dónde podríamos divertirnos. Debo admitir que me sorprende esta gente, a pesar de lo callados que son saben cómo levantar un gran escándalo por las noches. Sí, las tabernas de esta ciudad son tan ruidosas como en las mejores de la capital celestial. ¿Te apuntas?

Ranma tomó la mano de Uruz y lo obligó a soltarlo de muy mala gana.

—No, estoy ocupado.

— ¡Ah! ¡Oh! Ya veo, recuerdo que te espera tu novia. Ay, qué afortunado eres, ¿quién querría divertirse con los pobres cuando tanta riqueza te espera en tu propia alcoba? ¡Eres todo un caso, eh!

No notó como Ranma abría y cerraba la mano con deseos de estrangularlo. Pero prefirió contenerse.

—Mejor que te adelantes y disfrutes de tu nueva libertad mientras te dure.

— ¿Qué tratas de decirme? —Uruz retrocedió con recelo.

—Desde mañana comienza tu nuevo trabajo como sirviente del castillo de Noatum. Estarás bajo las órdenes del rey Hersir.

— ¡QUÉ!

—Eso. Fue el trato al que pude llegar para salvarte la vida. Trataste de robar el tesoro sagrado de la ciudad, ¿creerías que te dejarían ir así como así?

—Pero, no puedes, es imposible, ¡tú eres el señor de todo esto!

—Oh, zí —Leshy se entrometió en la discusión—, pero un auténtiko zeñor jamáz pazaría por zobre la ley. ¿No ez azí, mi joven amo?

—Exactamente —agregó asintiendo cómicamente con la cabeza.

Uruz quedó frío como estatua.

—Diviértete —dijo Ranma que caminando por su lado posó una mano sobre su hombro dándole dos ligeras palmaditas—, pero recuerda que mañana madrugarás. Y espero que lo hagas voluntariamente, no me gustaría ser despertado por los guardias de la ciudad, si me entiendes.

— ¡Pero no es justo! —Reclamó con un grito cuando Ranma ya se acercaba a las escaleras—. Cooperé contigo, te dije todo lo que sabía, mi pacto con Lord Freyr fue únicamente para seguirte y asegurarme de que la piedra Skadi no cayera en manos de tu hermano Kapsuo.

Ranma suspiró y dio el primer paso en la escalera.

—Además de traer esa estúpida espada. ¡A qué hora acepté revivir como una de las sombras de los Dragones Rojos!

Lo que Uruz había confesado horas antes a Ranma era que, como muchos del extraño escuadrón de einjergars que servían como guardia personal del dios Freyr, había sido reclutado personalmente por el dios en una situación un tanto forzosa por no decir vilmente chantajeado. Y como tal había trabajado los últimos siglos de tolerable inmortalidad como un agente encubierto, ladrón y espía del escuadrón, una "sombra" de los Dragones Rojos como quizás habría otros pero que en un extraño arranque de lealtad juró no revelar sus nombres. Pero lo que no había confesado hasta ese momento era la sorpresiva encomienda con la que había llegado.

— ¿Espada? —Preguntó Ranma deteniéndose en el inicio de las escaleras mirándolo con gran desconfianza, a lo que Uruz respondió con una nerviosa sonrisa.

.

4

.

En un hediondo corral en las afueras de la ciudad, ante la vista temerosa de los humildes Ynglingar que cuidaban de los animales y de los guardias de ese distrito que jamás habían visto cosa más interesante que un borracho molestando a una joven, Ranma se metió en medio de un montículo de heno siendo observado atentamente por Uruz y Leshy. Tras unos eternos segundos en que el follaje caía por los bordes con tanto movimiento, Ranma emergió dando una fuerte bocanada de aire desperdigando lo poco que había quedado en pie. Se sacudió el forraje del cabello con una mano, porque con la otra sostenía una larga funda de tela que ocultaba en su interior una nueva funda más hermosa de cuero y refuerzos de metal dorado. La protección de una gran espada formada por las alas de ángeles que nacían de dos figuras femeninas que espalda contra espalda dividía la maravillosa hoja de acero de la larga empuñadura que podría contener tres manos de grandes hombres a la vez con un gran pendón con forma de una perla traslúcida que contenía en su interior el indescriptible resplandor de una pequeña estrella.

—Ez Zkirr —murmuró Leshy como hipnotizado.

—Sí, sí, la gran espada del dios Freyr —agregó Uruz para nada emocionado—. No sé qué pretendía "mi gran señor", pero fue bastante problemático traerla oculta por tantos lugares complicados. Bien, ¿ahora SÍ puedo retirarme y disfrutar de mi última noche en libertad?

Ranma a diferencia de los otros dos no respondió. Sus ojos brillaron ante la hoja de acero que descubrió lentamente con ambas manos. Las runas de Vanaheim más redondeadas y armónicas que las rústicas de Asgard escribían en el centro oscurecido y más levantado del ancho acero una historia que por primera vez Ranma pudo leer y comprender, y que le robó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Aquel frío que siempre lo seguía desde que había comenzado a "morir", la sensación de soledad deprimente, el vacío que siempre sentía bajo los pies, todo ello retrocedió con fuerza cuando sintió en sus manos otra vez aquella divina espada.

—Skirr. A pasado un poco de tiempo, ¿verdad?

El resplandor dorado de la hoja pareció responderle en un lenguaje que únicamente el chico podía interpretar. Leshy miró a Uruz de manera agresiva.

— ¿Qué, acaso te hice algo, viejo?

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Leshy le cayó con fuertes bastonazos en la espalda que el pobre Uruz trató de evitar acurrucándose en el suelo.

— ¡Qué te pasa, deja ya de hacer eso, maldito anciano! ¡Ay, ay, duele, duele mucho, para ya!

— ¡Azno idiota, eztúpido, manzillar azí nueztra ezpada zanta! —Respondió sin dejar de darle con el bastón.

El joven de Nerima no les prestó atención, se sentó en el suelo de piernas cruzadas con Skirr entre las manos recuperando lentamente la calma y la quietud de espíritu tratando de comprender qué significaba que esa espada estuviera también allí tan lejos de todo lo demás que existía en el universo. Porque en el final del universo encontró una ciudad, a su prometida Akane, la verdad de su pasado y ahora la espada sagrada del desaparecido pueblo de Vanaheim. Cómo deseaba hablar con Freyr en ese momento.

.

Akane miraba detenidamente la espada que descansaba desnuda sobre un escritorio en la habitación de Ranma.

—Es una historia increíble.

—Sí, lo sé —Ranma entró en la habitación desde el baño, donde una tina de madera hermosamente tallada todavía humeaba rodeada por varios cubos vacíos. Vistiendo únicamente pantalones y botas tenía el torso descubierto. Se acercó a la silla de Akane dejando que la toalla colgar cubriéndole la cabeza.

Su prometida no había reparado en él, se encontraba meditando profundamente como si se encontrara ante un enigma cuyas reglas nadie le había querido explicar.

—Ranma.

— ¿Sí? —El joven se sentía mucho más animado ahora que no olía a cerdo.

— ¿Por qué no quisiste que te acompañara?

—Eh...

¿Podía decirle a Akane que antes de la épica aventura de "la espada en el corral" había tenido que llevar a Uruz a la torre de Leshy para ayudarlo a hacer algunas indagaciones sobre el oscuro mal que estaba a punto de terminar con su propia vida? Ella ni siquiera sabía lo cercana que estaba la muerte, y tampoco quería que se enterara, no soportaría verla llorar o angustiarse otra vez por su culpa.

—Es que tenía que hacer algunas cosas.

— ¿Cosas? —Insistió molesta.

—Sí, cosas.

— ¿Soy un estorbo para ti?

La pregunta de Akane tan repentina como uno de sus antiguos puñetazos noqueó el corazón de Ranma que se comprimió de la culpa. La voz temblorosa de la chica fue lo que más lo lastimó. Esa no era la Akane fuerte y decidida que tanto le gustaba, pero el cambio en su carácter, imaginaba correctamente, era un reflejo de su propio actuar. Apoyó las manos en los hombros de Akane y ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente sobre ella.

—No lo eres, boba, claro que no lo eres. Si no hubieras aparecido podría haber muerto, o peor, haber asesinado a mi propio hermano. De alguna forma creo que cambiaste eso.

—Entonces, si es así, ¿por qué no me dejaste acompañarte?

—Ah, eres increíble, ¿acaso nunca te das por vencido?

—No —sonrió fingiendo una inocencia que al joven le pareció cómica.

—Esta es la Akane que me gusta.

—Ella sonrió. Entonces se percató de que su prometido todavía estaba medio desnudo y se paró de un salto alejándose.

— ¡Ranma, ponte algo!

— ¿Qué, cómo, por qué? —Asustado por la repentina reacción de Akane también había retrocedido, y sonrojado se rascó la cabeza molesto cuando recién se dio cuenta de lo sucedido—. Akane, por Kami, ¿qué se te metió en la cabeza?

Pero ella no lo escuchó y rápidamente buscó una camisa de corte medieval que había en el ropero de la habitación de Ranma y se acercó con deseos de ayudarlo a ponérsela.

—Vístete.

—Pero, ¿por qué de pronto te pones tan tímida? No me digas que después de lo de esta mañana...

— ¡No digas idioteces! Hace frío en este lugar, podrías enfermar.

— ¿Es sólo por eso?

—Sí, sólo por eso. Ahora ponte la camisa.

Ranma la evitó, no quería dejar ese juego. Además de que había conseguido que Akane olvidara el "otro tema".

—Qué desilusión, y yo que pensaba que te ponía nerviosa mirarme así.

—Oh, sí, muy nerviosa. Te has paseado casi desnudo miles de veces por toda la casa y ahora me va a poner nerviosa verte sin camisa. No seas engreído.

— ¿Estás segura?

Ranma se acercó rápidamente atrapando la mano de Akane, obligándola a soltar la prenda la que cayó al piso, arrinconándola contra la pared. Ella, sonrojada, trató de mirar hacia un costado cuando sintió la piel del pecho de su prometido casi rozando su rostro.

—Ranma, ya, para —respondió tratando de mostrarse molesta, pero la voz se escuchó débil e insegura, no pudiendo controlar su rubor. Quiso empujarlo con ambas manos pero Ranma insistió en no moverse. Akane empujó con más fuerza ahora tomándoselo seriamente, pero el joven no cedió un centímetro—. ¡Ranma! —protestó molesta.

El joven supo reconocer en la voz de su prometida y en el fuego de sus ojos que ahora ya no estaba jugando. Dio un rápido paso atrás levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Bueno, tú ganas —dijo exagerando un infantil gesto de desilusión.

Akane dio paso al frente, se agachó para recoger la prenda y estirando el brazo le puso la camisa frente al rostro.

—Póntela.

—Pero...

—A-ho-ra.

Ranma arqueó una ceja, estaba dispuesto a luchar seriamente por orgullo. Lo pensó un instante, lo pensó detenidamente un inquietante y extremadamente largo instante en que el aire se congeló entre ambos. Pero dejando caer los hombros se rindió ante el encanto de esa chica de cuerpo menudo pero con la fuerza de un toro en carrera. Tomó la camisa de manos de Akane y se comenzó a vestir lentamente, muy lentamente, recalcando en cada movimiento y mirada lo airado que se encontraba. Pero su enojo siempre chocó con la triunfal sonrisa de la chica contra la que no poseía ningún argumento.

— ¿Feliz? —ya vestido preguntó finalmente de muy mala manera.

Ella respondió de una forma inesperada, con una agradecida actitud se colgó del brazo de Ranma parándose en la punta de los pies y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Sí.

La puerta sonó dos veces, cuando la escucharon se separaron rápidamente ruborizados.

— ¿S-Sí? —preguntó el joven tratando inútilmente de afirmar la voz. Lo que provocó una molesta risilla de la chica—. ¿Qué? —le reclamó con un fuerte susurro.

— ¡Nada, nada! —respondió ella susurrando también con fuerza levantando ambas manos en un gesto de inocencia, pero sin dejar de reír.

—Mi señor, se encuentra, eh, ¿disponible? ¿Puedo entrar?

La voz de Hersir del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó ridículamente nerviosa. Al instante la pareja comprendió que se debió a lo sucedido durante la madrugada y se sonrojaron, pero Ranma aprovechó para tomarse revancha.

— ¡No, rey, para nada! Entre, entre, después de todo es su hogar —dijo y agregó gustoso justo en el momento en que el viejo rey ingresaba y se percataba algo avergonzado de la presencia de Akane—, pero si hubiera llegado cinco minutos más tarde no hubiera podido responder lo mismo.

— ¡Ranma! —reclamó la chica sonrojándose furiosamente, tanto o más que el rey Hersir.

— ¿Y qué, por qué me miran así? No he dicho nada que sea una mentira.

— ¡Pervertido!

Ranma se inclinó por el fuerte golpe que Akane le dio en la cabeza, para rápidamente cogerlo por el cuello de la camisa y zamarrearlo violentamente con ambas manos sin dejar de reprocharlo como tanto le disgustaba hacerlo.

—Cómo te atreves a decir cosas así, eres un tonto, un idiota, un... un... un...

—Un chico maravilloso que te adora "completamente"—dijo con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás y mirando hacia un costado como si quisiera que ella no notara la ironía.

—Sí, eso. ¡No! ¡Ya para de confundirme!

Hersir retrocedió muy lentamente moviendo las manos como si tratara de calmar los ánimos, llegó hasta la puerta y escapó rápidamente de la habitación cuando escuchó una nueva broma de su señor y luego el ruido de un mueble partiéndose contra el suelo. Suspiró envidiando tanta juventud.

.

El rey Hersir, gobernante de los Ynglingar, pueblo exiliado de Midgard que ha habitado secretamente la ruinosa ciudad de Noatum durante los últimos siglos, había convidado a la joven pareja de Nerima a una cena formal en honor a ellos. Hersir había lamentado que durante las últimas horas Ranma parecía haberse escapado intencionalmente de todos los asuntos oficiales con los que tenía que poner al tanto al nuevo señor de los Vanir y amo absoluto de la ciudad. Finalmente aprovecharía la cena para cumplir con lo que creía su deber más sagrado y a la vez apartar el sentimiento de vergüenza que lo consumía por no ser capaz de realizar las cosas con la pompa y solemnidad que siempre habría creído debería tener un momento como ése. Durante siglos habían esperado a su futuro señor, y ahora que lo tenían se hallaba ante un muchacho que odiaba las formalidades, que se ocultaba de las escoltas que le preparaba y que se paseaba de arriba a abajo en su ciudad provocando toda clase de desordenes entre su emocionado pueblo. Pero también debía reconocer que el corazón de la gente nunca había estado tan lleno de vida, como si el tiempo hubiera vuelto a correr para ellos.

¡Qué más podía decir de la dama que lo acompañaba! El pueblo la había creído una diosa por justificadas razones, luego ellos la conocieron como la prometida de su señor lo que hizo realzar más la figura del joven ante sus ojos por estar comprometido a una divinidad. Cuando las voces oficiales proclamaban que en realidad era una mortal no muchos dieron crédito a las palabras y siguieron creyendo que se trataba de una diosa que prefería guardar las apariencias, y todos coincidían secretamente en ayudar a guardar su secreto. Pobre Akane que recibía tantos y tan afectuosos tratos que se sentía asfixiada mientras que Ranma escapaba una y otra vez. Así había sido todo el día y ahora por fin los tenía juntos en la mesa ante los más importantes oficiales, damas y sacerdotisas del pueblo. Suspiró profundamente como el hombre que terminaba una laboriosa tarea al sentirse satisfecho de poder finalmente tener algo de merecida paz.

Observó por un instante la larga mesa circular como un aro iluminada por las antorchas que colgaban de las columnas del extenso y acogedor salón, temperado por una notable fogata en el centro del espacio formado dentro de la mesa la que tenía un corte por uno de los costados por donde entraba la servidumbre para servir a los convidados. Los más poderosos guerreros admiraban el cuerpo de Ranma con curiosidad, no podían comprender como aquel muchacho de facciones suaves y cuerpo delgado como una astilla podía poseer tan atemorizante poder. Luego miraban a su costado donde la dama Akane sonreía tímidamente, tomando entre las manos una hogaza de pan como si no se atreviera en su tierno pudor a dar un mordisco asustada también de las costumbres alimenticias de los Ynglingar que comían a la usanza de las viejas y ruidosas costumbres de los pueblos nórdicos.

—Mis señores, espero que encuentren esta cena de vuestro agrado —dijo Hersir inclinando la cabeza para hablar con Ranma, pero lo encontró enfrascado en una lucha desigual contra una pierna de cerdo bien asada. Hablando de costumbres en la mesa el joven no tenía nada que envidiar a los modales arcaicos de los guerreros de Noatum.

Akane se percató de la incomodidad del rey que esperaba una respuesta y de cómo su prometido no le prestaba atención. Tosió disimuladamente, luego lo hizo más fuerte, entonces le dio un suave codazo. Al final lo tomó del brazo con fuerza alejándole la carne de la boca.

— ¡Qué! —Reclamó furioso el chico que no había comido en todo el día. Cuando se topó con el rostro contrariado de su prometida suavizó un poco el carácter pero no cesó su indignación—. ¿Qué?

—Presta atención —le indicó Akane apuntando hacia el otro lado, Ranma recién se percató de que el rey lo observaba atentamente.

— ¿Sí, pasa algo?

Hersir se sintió algo incómodo.

—No, no, nada, mi señor, no es nada.

— ¿Viste? Para eso me interrumpes —recriminó a la chica volviendo a comer. Akane se sintió indignada.

Golpeó con fuerza la copa contra la mesa. Ranma se tensó al instante y dejó de comer sabiendo que quizás la había molestado de alguna manera, aunque no podía imaginar la razón. Barajó sus opciones y se dio cuenta que lo único que le quedaba hacer era preguntar.

—Eh, Akane, ¿estás enojada?

—No, para nada, qué más da si aunque lo estuviera ni cuenta te darías.

—Oh, ah, pues... ¿lo siento?

—Ya, olvídalo mejor.

— ¿Akane?

— ¡Olvídalo!

Retrocedió atemorizado. Dejó la presa en el plato y miró al rey con cara de interrogación buscando alguna luz. Hersir se sintió divertido con aquella escena que le recordaba momentos entrañables de su juventud; como cuando tuvo que atar a su mujer para conseguir desposarla, o en la noche de bodas cuando ella lo amenazó poniéndole una espada en el pescuezo para que no la tocara, o la siguiente cuando queriendo consumar el matrimonio la quiso someter y terminó siendo arrojado por la ventana del castillo desde un tercer piso hasta la pileta, o cuando... La nostalgia lo hizo sonrojar como a un chiquillo y buscó del otro lado a su anciana señora la que le respondió con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa cómplice que le decía que pensaba en lo mismo. Entonces recapacitando en sus deberes de monarca insistió en conseguir la atención de su joven señor.

—Mi señor, quería preguntarle algo de mucha importancia que tiene a mis oficiales algo inquietos. Dada su nueva autoridad me disponía en primer lugar a ceder mi título y poderes a su voluntad.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Oh, bueno, supongo que ahora que el destino ha deseado que usted sea el nuevo señor de los Vanir, puede ser oportuno que mi corona sea traspasada a quién realmente debería gobernar.

Ranma se atragantó. Ahogándose buscó a tientas en la mesa hasta que Akane rápidamente le alcanzó la copa, la que bebió hasta el fondo. Se limpió con la manga y volvió a mirar al rey.

— ¿Yo rey?

—Sí, es lo que corresponde.

— ¿Yo, un rey?

—Sí, sí, mi pueblo se sentiría dichoso.

— ¿Yo, el rey?

— ¡Sí, Ranma, ya escuchaste, tú serás el rey! —lo regañó Akane.

— ¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?

Akane, molesta todavía no comprendió del todo la enorme significancia de esas palabras hasta que los ojos azules de su prometido la atraparon y no la dejaron hasta hacerla pensar profundamente. El rostro de la chica mutó de la ofuscación a una palidez abismante.

—Oh... ¿tú, un rey?

—Ahora lo entiendes.

—Veo que está todo resuelto entonces —dijo Hersir levantando la copa en alto.

Pero en ese momento Ranma tomó el brazo del rey y lo obligó a bajarla.

—No, no lo está.

— ¿Cómo?

—Que no está decidido que yo deba ser el rey de tu pueblo.

—Ranma —Akane se sintió confundida y a la vez conmovida por la seriedad que otra vez dominaba a su prometido. Era una actitud nueva en él que todavía no dejaba de sorprenderla gratamente al sentirlo más maduro y seguro de sus actos.

—Hersir, no creo que exista un mejor rey para su pueblo que usted.

—Pero usted es el señor de los Vanir.

— ¿Y qué con eso? ¿De qué me sirve ser el señor de un pueblo extinto? Los Ynglingar no son Vanir, son humanos, mortales de Midgard. Yo no me encuentro preparado para ser el rey de nada, míreme, ¿de verdad lo cree? ¿De verdad cree que un desconocido que hace dos días no sabía de la existencia de este lugar puede gobernar a su pueblo?

—Yo...

—Allí tiene su respuesta.

—No obstante, hemos esperado por usted durante siglos.

— ¿Y para qué me esperaban?

—Pues, bien, las leyendas dicen que... oh... que... el heredero de la casa de Yngvi guiaría a los Ynglingar a su verdadero destino. Eso significa que sería nuestro rey.

—No estoy seguro de que sea así, no conociendo a Freyr.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que debemos hacer, cuál es su voluntad para con nosotros los Ynglingar?

Ranma no había pensado en ello, pero sí sabía que algo tenía que hacer.

—Todavía no lo sé.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se posaron en él y se mostraron decepcionados y también ansiosos.

—No lo sé —cruzó los dedos apoyando el rostro en las manos pensando—. Todavía no lo sé. Debería tener un plan, quizás él sí lo tendría, pero...

—Rey Hersir —Akane los interrumpió en ese momento—, no es necesario tomarse las cosas con tanta prisa. Recién nos estamos acostumbrando a esta nueva situación y hay muchas cosas en juego. Quizás lo mejor sea esperar un tiempo, ya descubriremos qué es lo tenemos que hacer y cómo.

—La dama Akane ha hablado con sabiduría —fue la anciana mujer de Hersir la que robó la palabra—. No es posible que ustedes los hombres se apresuren tanto para tomar tan delicadas decisiones. Estamos de fiesta, celebremos, ya llegarán tiempos más fríos donde debamos ser resueltos. La vida no terminara mañana para ninguno de nosotros.

Akane sonrió agradecida y los hombres en el banquete asintieron gustosos. El rey entonces levantó la copa para proclamar las fiestas y doncellas ingresaron danzando alrededor de las mesas y batiendo palmas acompañadas por la música del pandero y la cítara, arpa y tambor. Akane también se dejó llevar por ese momento de alegría golpeando las manos con entusiasmo sintiéndose contagiada inmediatamente por el alegre ritmo. Las mujeres comenzaron a pararse de la mesa para unirse a la danza improvisada, caótica y divertida. Los hombres también hacían lo mismo pero eran más las bromas y empujones amistosos que los intentos que hacían por bailar. Una de las mujeres invitó a Akane, ésta se negó avergonzada, pero cuando otras dos se unieron a las súplicas se vio obligada a ponerse de pie. No pasaron más que algunos minutos cuando ella tomando el borde del vestido bailaba igual que las mujeres de Noatum, girando y riendo de esa forma tan cálida que únicamente ella podía. Todo era alegría, hasta que Akane recordó a Ranma. Al verlo se detuvo en medio de los danzantes que no repararon en ella, y allí, quieta en el centro del ruido y del movimiento observó detenidamente a su prometido.

Ranma se encontraba en silencio, sentado, todavía con las manos en el rostro pensando con una mirada tan fría que ella no olvidaría jamás, recordando luego llena de arrepentimientos si en ese instante, de haberlo sabido, hubiera podido cambiar el futuro.

.

5

.

La noche llegó con su habitual aire gélido que le recordaba que todavía se encontraba con vida. Por eso gustaba tanto de quedarse en el balcón no importando los temblores que a cada momento sacudían su cuerpo. Ranma respiró profundamente, retrocedió inclinando la cabeza apoyando ambas manos en la baranda y estirando los brazos al máximo. Tensó el cuerpo y luego lo relajó. Volvió a enderezarse.

— ¿Qué haces afuera todavía? —le preguntó Akane.

Ella se asomó al balcón. Vestía una larga bata de seda y se secaba el cabello con una fina tela de algodón que no la ayudaba mucho, extrañando las toallas de su casa. Al encontrarse con el cuerpo húmedo sintió de inmediato el frío y tembló recogiendo los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Eres tú la que no debería salir así, puedes a enfermar.

— ¡Buscándote, qué más, malagradecido! Además tú eres el que va a enfermar si sigues allí con la mirada perdida en no sé qué cosa —dio media vuelta y entró en la habitación cerrando el ventanal.

Ranma se quedó mirando el cristal. A través de las blancas cortinas podía ver la silueta del cuerpo de Akane contra la tenue luz de las velas y como ella se desnudaba lentamente dejando caer la fina bata a sus pies. No debería mirarla, no así a escondidas, pero no pudo resistir el dulce placer de lo secreto. Vio como Akane vestía lentamente la camisa de dormir y casi podía distinguir las formas detalladas de aquel cuerpo que ya conocía, pero que lo emocionaba con mayor fuerza que antes. Akane giró y lo miró a través de las cortinas y Ranma se sintió descubierto. Tembló pero no de frío. Ella se acercó al ventanal con pasos seguros abrazando su cuerpo en un gesto de pudor. Él se asustó esperando lo peor, pero para su sorpresa Akane tomó una segunda cortina más gruesa que se utilizaba durante las frías noches, le sacó la lengua y la cerró con brusquedad. Se sintió confundido, no era exactamente la forma en que esperaba que terminara aquello. ¿Dónde estaban los golpes, los insultos, el enojo glacial que duraría por lo menos un día y algo más? Después pensó que su relación con Akane se encontraba en un punto mucho más allá que simplemente mirarla desnuda y sonrojado recordando los momentos cálidos se avergonzó de sí mismo. Él era un crío todavía mientras que Akane parecía haber aceptado su nueva relación con mucha más madurez.

—Siempre fue más fuerte que yo para estas cosas —suspiró reconociendo una debilidad que jamás repetiría en público.

Giró otra vez mirando las estrellas, tan abundantes y resplandecientes en aquel antiguo mundo que parecían formar manchones blancos. En otras partes del cielo podía observarse largos velos de colores vivos, nebulosas que parecían tejidas en el cielo por un centenar de estrellas. Lo asaltó la duda de si aquel cielo sería el mismo que se podía ver desde la tierra. ¿Dónde se encontraba exactamente Asgard? ¿Qué era aquello de las dimensiones y los planes? ¿Sería verdad lo que decía Leshy sobre que los mundos estaban tan juntos pero a la vez separados como páginas distintas dentro de un mismo libro? Dejó de pensar, no llegaría a nada de todos modos. Bajó los ojos y vio muchas luces dentro de las casas de los Ynglingar, había risas que llegaban como ecos lejanos y varias melodías distintas de violín y arpa. Seguían celebrando la llegada del señor de los Vanir. Sintió otra vez el peso de la responsabilidad más doloroso que su propio afán por sobrevivir.

—Un plan, ¿eh? Supongo que debería tener uno. ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? Por un lado está la gente a la que supongo debo dirigir, pero no sé para qué. Por otro lado está el pequeño detalle de que me estoy muriendo, y tampoco tengo respuestas. ¿Será que nadie me puede dar una simple pista, una pequeña, es mucho pedir? —Alzó los ojos al cielo—. Maldito Freyr, ¿no podías haber sido un poco más específico? ¿Qué esperabas de mí?

Le dio la espalda al paisaje para ver como la luz de su propia habitación cesaba. Era la primera noche que pasarían oficialmente juntos y ella ya lo había dejado atrás para dormir. Estúpida Akane. ¿O él era el estúpido por estar allí parado como un idiota en vez de compartir ese gran momento con ella? Recordó con timidez como Akane le había propuesto cambiar sus pocas cosas, regalos del pueblo de Noatum, a su habitación. Si le hubieran contado que Akane sería la más osada en su relación jamás lo habría imaginado. Pero no se quejaba, él también quería algo así pero no se atrevía a proponérselo por miedo a una buena reprimenda. Según Akane era para cuidarlo, pero las intenciones que él tenía eran menos nobles. ¿Podría decirle a Akane que quería estar con ella sus últimos días de vida? No, porque para eso tendría que explicarle todo sobre su delicado estado. No la quería ver llorar, no hasta el último momento si no conseguía alguna forma de salvarse.

— ¡Ranma! —Escuchó un grito desde la habitación que lo hizo saltar—, ¿vas a venir o no?

— ¡Voy!

Se deslizó en el lecho y se tendió de espaldas arrinconado a un costado mirando el techo. Sentía el peso de Akane en la cama moviéndose muy cerca, pero no se atrevía a tocarla. Sintió entonces la mano de Akane sobre su vientre.

— ¡Ay! —Se quejó la chica.

— ¿Qué?

—Estás frío.

—Es lógico si estaba afuera. ¿Qué haces? Espera, no te acerques.

—Voy a calentarte con mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué?

Ranma se ruborizó presa de torpe incredulidad, tanto o más que su prometida. Akane se acercó y lo abrazó recostándose casi sobre él. Ninguno de los dos habló pero pudo percibir el temblor del cuerpo de la chica y su calor, además de ese aroma que casi lo enloquecía.

— ¡Sí que estás helado!

— ¡Para qué me abrazas entonces, boba!

— ¿Todavía no lo entiendes?

En la oscuridad Ranma pudo acostumbrar los ojos y ya podía ver el rostro de Akane con completa claridad en tonos oscuros y azulados. Ella parecía estar sonrojada con los ojos humedecidos como si fuera a llorar.

— ¿Akane, estás bien?

—Tonto, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

— ¿Entender qué?

—Si me duele es por tu culpa —hundió su rostro en el pecho de Ranma—, si estás frío yo también pasaré frío, si te lastimas también vas a lastimarme. Cualquier cosa que te suceda también me pasará a mí, ¿no puedes entenderlo? Te amo, te amo tanto que si algo llegara a... a... yo no... No podría seguir viviendo.

Sintió la humedad de las lágrimas sobre su pecho, también el murmullo incesante de la chica que luchaba tercamente contra su deseo de llorar aferrándose con ambas manos de su camisa estrujándola con fuerza. Ranma sin dejar de mirar el techo posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Akane.

—Boba —cerró los ojos—, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

Fue la primera vez en su vida que sintió que una mentira le dolía tanto como una puñalada en su propio corazón.

—Sí.

.

Esa noche tuvo un extraño sueño. Se encontraba en lo alto de una gran torre o fortaleza, no pudo comprenderlo del todo bien. El balcón era tan grande como el gimnasio de la escuela y su forma era como la de medio óvalo que nacía en la pared y se extendía desafiando la gravedad. El lugar se encontraba dividido en distintos niveles escalonados. Se encontraba rodeado por una cúpula cristalina tan traslúcida como el aire, tanto por arriba como por abajo encontrándose el balcón suspendido en su centro, la cúpula estaba compuesta por pequeños módulos hexagonales de bordes irregulares como las finas ramas de un árbol. Había una serie de cristales mágicos de distintas formas y colores por todo el lugar y ante ellos aparecían símbolos en el aire formando lo que él podría haber interpretado como una especie de panel o indicadores de alguna clase. Sobre el cristal del centro que flotaba dentro de un anillo de plata se manifestaba un extenso diagrama formado por líneas luminosas. Parecía ser un mapa con distintas señales en un lenguaje que no pudo comprender del todo bien pero si percibió familiar. Muchas personas en extraños y fantásticos uniformes, hombres y mujeres, se encontraban de pie ante los símbolos y los cambiaban de forma o movían con ligeros toques de los dedos. Otros se encontraban sentados sobre taburetes circulares con bases tan delgadas que parecían sostenerse por la magia. En el extremo del balcón delante de toda la gente había un peculiar joven. ¿Quién era? Quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo.

El joven se veía algo mayor que él, maduro y de contextura adecuada para su edad. El cabello dorado lo tenía tomado en una corta coleta y los mechones desordenados le cubrían parte de la frente. Los ojos azules e intensos miraban más allá del cristal donde una enorme ciudad se extendía a sus pies y terminaba en muros blancos y resplandecientes. Más allá sólo pudo ver el infinito horizonte del océano.

Otro joven apareció, un poco mayor y más alto que el primero, de cabellos rubios y muy desordenados de piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos oscuros. Un vistoso arete colgaba de una de las orejas en tres puntos distintos unidos por una fina hebra de oro. Vestía un uniforme todavía más exagerado que del primer joven compuesto por un largo abrigo y túnica que cubría unos pantalones negros, como el resto de la ropa, y sobre ellos una capa cruzada que ocultaba uno de los hombros. El traje era el de un rey pero con detalles tan tétricos como el más oscuro de los señores del inframundo. Mientras que el primero lucía los atavíos de los señores del sol. La sonrisa irónica del recién llegado no pudo ocultar del todo el encono que ardía en sus ojos.

— ¿Ya te cansaste de admirar el hermoso paisaje? ¿Será acaso que esperas deslumbrar tu espíritu con los colores del atardecer o prontamente te irás a tejer con las ancianas mientras discuten sobre cuánto ha crecido tal o cual estúpido crío?

El primer joven no lo miró, pero sí respondió en un tono que bordeaba la impaciencia.

—Touni, cállate.

— ¡Geez! Lo siento, gran alteza real. Oh, poderoso Njörd, señor de todos los Vanir. ¿Sería por casualidad que he infamado el buen nombre de tan osado guerrero?

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Qué quiero? ¿Tienes la cabeza sobre tus hombros o ya la dejaste perdida bajo la falda de tu querida mujer? ¡Por supuesto que sabes lo que quiero! ¡Geez! Lo mismo que te he venido diciendo todo el día de todos los asfixiantes días que estamos aquí esperando como imbéciles.

El joven Njörd se contuvo aferrándose a la baranda del balcón con ambas manos y trató de responder con el tono más educado que su agitado espíritu le permitía en ese instante.

—No podemos avanzar mientras no llegue Kie Kied con los refuerzos que nos prometió. Creo que ya te lo mencioné unas cien, no, ¿mil veces? Pero claro, el gran señor de la muerte debe tener descompuesto el cerebro como uno de sus experimentos si lo ha olvidado con tanta facilidad para venir a incordiarme a cada momento.

— ¡Oh! Así que también sabes responder con ironías. Me siento tan ofendido que creo iré a llorar a algún rincón como una doncella ultrajada. ¡Geez! Semejante idiotez, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Mientras retozas aquí engordando como esos imbéciles codiciosos a los que tanto nos costó destronar tu pueblo sufre las consecuencias.

—No podemos tomar a nuestros enemigos a la ligera. Ya sucedió una vez y las consecuencias...

— ¡Te has acobardado! Njörd, ¿no recuerdas el tiempo cuando eras tú el que acometía de frente ante el peligro y yo tenía que retenerte por el bien de la razón?

— ¿Y por qué ahora eres tú el que me empuja entonces a actuar? Estoy haciendo como un rey debe hacerlo, no puedo tomarme las cosas a la ligera, ¡no debo! No puedo tampoco subestimar las fuerzas enemigas, debemos ser prudentes.

— ¿Prudentes? ¿Tú me hablas de prudencia? —Touni por un momento reflejó un profundo pesar, que fue rápidamente cubierto por la ira —. Ya muchos sacrificios hemos cometido en nombre de la prudencia.

—Y vamos a realizar muchos más, que no te quede duda.

— ¡Geez! —Touni lo obligó a girar tomándolo por el borde de la camisa. Los Vanir que allí se encontraban se asustaron de lo que estaban presenciando, pero Njörd no mostró ninguna reacción ante tal agresión—. Desde cuándo te has vuelto un cobarde.

— ¿Me preguntas a mí? ¿Y tú, desde cuándo te has vuelto tan necio? ¿Acaso no eres tú el que siempre saca algún plan maquiavélico de debajo de la manga?

Touni lo soltó empujándolo bruscamente.

—Si insistes en detenernos aquí será mejor que rompamos nuestra alianza. Mis fuerzas harán mucho más en el campo de batalla que aquí echando raíces.

—Has lo que te dé la gana.

— ¡Por los abismos del vacío eterno! ¿Te estás escuchando, Njörd, lo haces? ¿Te das cuenta de que este no eres tú? Qué maldición se apoderó de tu corazón, primo.

—Por favor, ya basta, ustedes dos.

—Skadi.

—Dama Skadi.

La dama Skadi se presentó ante ellos con el rostro dolido y una mano en el corazón. El largo vestido celeste adornado con lo que parecían ser estrellas y un manto tan traslúcido como el vapor de la mañana cubriéndola desde la cabeza hasta los pies caminó tímidamente ante ellos.

—Por favor, Touni, no debes contrariar más a mi señor Njörd, ya posee muchas preocupaciones.

— ¡Geez! Pues él...

—No te metas en mis asuntos, Skadi.

La voz fría y potente hizo callar incluso el ánimo de Touni. Skadi inclinó la cabeza obediente envuelta en un profundo dolor.

— ¿Por qué la tratas así?

—Por la misma razón que no debería hablarte. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, nadie puede inmiscuirse en mis asuntos, ¡nadie!

Njörd avanzó empujando a Touni, pasó por el lado de Skadi ignorando la mirada de súplica de su joven esposa y reina de los Vanir y continuó hasta los escalones que lo llevarían al gran arco que separaba el enorme balcón del resto de la fortaleza. Fue allí que se detuvo repentinamente a dos escalones de llegar a la salida. Porque delante de él se encontraba una nueva mujer vestida con una elegante túnica que variaba entre los colores violeta y negro, de peinado algo recortado que caía hasta los hombros y un hermoso broche de plata tomándole el cabello a un costado de la cabeza. La mirada de esos ojos color miel fue tan o más agresiva que la del señor de los Vanir y no sucumbió ante su ira. Ambos se observaron tan atentamente que el tiempo pareció detenerse a su derredor y el aire enfriarse peligrosamente, tanto era el desprecio que se profesaban que nadie se atrevería a acercarse por temor a perder la vida.

—Heid —la voz débil y suplicante de Skadi que la llamó desde el otro extremo de la plataforma la devolvió a la nueva integrante a la realidad y reaccionó álgidamente.

— ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo, par de mentecatos? ¿Cómo se atreven a asustar así a mi querida Skadi con vuestra pueril rivalidad?

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió Njörd queriendo que lo mirara, porque ella parecía ahora ignorarlo con insultante desdén.

—Lo es, todo lo es cuando se trata Skadi, de mi pueblo o de mi ciudad —miró por sobre el hombro de Njörd directamente a Touni—. ¿Qué haces provocando a Njörd de esa manera, señor de los hongos putrefactos?

— ¡Geez! Tan locuaz como siempre. Yo nada, nada de nada, en esto soy inocente —sonrió levantando las manos en señal de inocencia, contrarrestando al instante su antiguo enojo con la más divertida frivolidad, para luego responder lleno de venenosa maldad—. Al único que deberías regañar es a tu querido rey.

Heid ignoró su sarcasmo y volvió su atención al enfurecido monarca.

— ¿Y tú, pobre imitación de hombre, qué haces lastimando así a mi prima con tu injustificado desprecio?

Njörd no respondió. Skadi quiso hablar asustada por la tensión entre ellos tratando con su espíritu calmado de apaciguar los ánimos, pero Touni se le adelantó con un gesto de la mano indicándole que no interviniera. Njörd caminó muy lentamente, dio los dos pasos que le faltaban para subir los escalones y se detuvo al lado de Heid sin dejar de mirarla tan agresivamente que ni siquiera su peor enemigo habría podido resistírsele. Pero Heid no mostró vacilación.

—No sé en qué momento te apoyé para ser el rey —insistió la implacable doncella.

—Ese es tú problema. No me culpes por haber escuchado tus macabros planes.

— ¿Nos condenarás a todos por un acto de egoísmo?

—Para mí hay cosas más importantes que la creación misma.

Heid retrocedió un paso ante esas palabras cuando percibió un sentimiento más profundo que el enojo en los ojos azules de Njörd. Giró la cabeza rápidamente mirando en otra dirección.

—Te desprecio —Ella murmuró tan bajo que nadie más que él pudo oírla—, te odio como jamás podría odiar a nadie más. No te confundas.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, no tengas cuidado.

—Deja de hacer llorar a tu esposa. Recuerda que estás casado con una mujer a la que amo como a mi propia hermana.

Njörd suspiró exhalando todo su furor al tratar de tranquilizarse.

—Lo intentaré solamente porque tú me lo pides.

Se retiró desapareciendo en la oscuridad tras el enorme arco. Heid esperó hasta que los pasos del poderoso señor ya no se escucharon. Se acercó entonces a Skadi y Touni que la miraban con distintos sentimientos.

—Gracias por intervenir.

—No dejes que te maltrate de esa forma. Rey o no sigue siendo un idiota. ¿Y tú qué me miras? ¿Acaso no tienes un ejército que comandar o algo?

Touni se encogió de hombros sonriente.

—Hombres, tan inútiles como siempre.

—Njörd no siempre se comporta así, es que se encuentra algo agotado.

—Deja de justificarlo.

—Pero él... él...

—Te dije que te detuvieras —la regañó Heid—. Ahora si no me necesitan tengo cosas que hacer, porque alguien debe encargarse de que esta ciudad funcione.

—Gracias —dijo Skadi, la de corazón honesto.

—No lo hagas, no me des las gracias —la voz de Heid perdió su fuerza—. No a mí, por favor.

Cuando Heid se retiró con pisar fuerte y rostro enérgico y abrumado, Touni no pudo dejar de preguntar ácidamente a la dama Skadi.

— ¿Por qué no te defiendes? Sabes que no es tu culpa que se idiota se comporte como un crío.

—Lo es —Skadi escondió el rostro limpiándoselo rápidamente con la mano—. Yo soy el veneno que torció su corazón.

—Skadi.

—Lo siento, necesito estar a solas. Por favor, no sigas discutiendo con Njörd, es ahora cuando más te necesita.

— ¡Geez! Lo sé, lo sé, ese idiota no puede hacer nada sin mí.

—Te estaré eternamente agradecida por tu paciencia y amistad hacia mi esposo.

Touni la vio marcharse muy lentamente arrastrando un dolor tan secreto como los orígenes del universo.

.

6

.

Otra mañana tan pálida como la nieve que coronaba las lejanas montañas que rodeaban al valle y el gran lago. Todos los días eran iguales en ese lugar porque el tiempo no parecía existir para la ciudad de Noatum y su gente. La enorme sala cubierta de baldosas hexagonales, columnas de piedra y madera, y un cielo cubierto por arcos de madera con grandes tragaluces de cristal se sentía tan fría como el exterior.

Deslizó lentamente el pie.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas por barras de madera de hermosos diseños que además de adorno servían para sostener una gran cantidad de armas y escudos de distintas formas y materiales.

Arqueó el brazo, deslizó la hoja rozando la mano izquierda, cambió de posición los pies, giró rápidamente y se detuvo cruzando la espada por delante del rostro.

El eco de los pasos retumbaba por toda la sala. Las partículas de polvo brillaban como copos de nieve bajo los rayos de sol que entraban por los ventanales del techo.

Retrocedió rápidamente como atacado por un oponente invisible, a la vez que cruzó la espada dando rápidos giros defensivos. Se detuvo, volvió a girar, abanicó tres veces el arma a tal velocidad que a los ojos normales aparentó ser un único ataque. Dio un salto hacia atrás con una voltereta. La espada giró junto con el cuerpo cortando como una sierra el aire. Cayó con elegancia cruzando la espada detrás del cuerpo, agazapado con la otra mano en el piso como un animal salvaje ante la proximidad de la presa. Exhaló profundamente reteniendo el impulso que hacía temblar sus brazos y piernas.

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente dando un crujido a madera vieja y metal oxidado. Hersir se presentó seguido por una pequeña comitiva como acostumbraba y se detuvo ante la entrada de la gran sala. Lo vio entonces moverse y no se atrevió a decir nada.

Una estela de gotas de sudor dibujaron la trayectoria de la cabeza cuando se impulsó en un salto vertical, cayó dando un golpe con la espada que tronó contra las baldosas. Al rebotar la hoja contra el suelo se impulsó otra vez dando un giro hacia atrás apoyando la mano en el piso. En ese instante arrojó la espada al aire, dio otro giro hacia atrás, ejecutó una serie de golpes de puño y patada con una precisión y velocidad atemorizantes, recibió entonces la espada atrapándola cuando esta caía por su espalda sin siquiera verla y continuó moviendo el brazo cruzándola con un feroz ataque. Ahora comenzó a cortar el aire con la espada con tanta fuerza que zumbó de manera escalofriante deformando la imagen con su estela. El sudor era más notorio, la fuerza demoledora, nadie se atrevería a detener uno de esos ataques sin asumir las dolorosas consecuencias.

El rey miró hacia su costado y recién se percató de la presencia del pequeño cuerpo de Akane. La doncella de Midgard se encontraba de pie vestida con elegancia, con las manos tomadas por delante del vestido miraba sin perder detalle cada uno de los movimientos de Ranma con una seriedad que ya la querrían los mejores de sus oficiales. Quiso hablarle con una cortesía pero Akane, que sí había reparado en su llegada, cruzó un dedo por encima de los labios indicándole que guardara silencio. Obedeció el rey volviendo los ojos al joven señor y su entrenamiento.

Ranma frunció el seño como si algo no le terminara de agradar. Retrocedió hacia una pared. Tomó entonces la katana con la mano izquierda y cogió la espada Skirr que con su resplandor áureo parecía esperar paciente su turno descansando contra una columna. Volvió a caminar hacia el centro. Giró ambas espadas con las manos como si quisiera medir la diferencia de peso y tamaño. La Katana Dragón era larga y curvada, pero de hoja delgada y mejor equilibrada, más sencilla de manipular, mortal cuando se trataba de ejecutar rápidos cortes, pero carente del poder necesario para derribar a un enemigo colosal. La Skirr por su parte era pesada con una hoja ancha de forma que cambiaba su diseño a lo largo de todo el acero con una empuñadura gruesa y más larga. Era una espada difícil de manejar con una mano a menos que se tuviera una fuerza descomunal como la que tenía un guerrero del nivel de Ranma. Tardó unos momentos en equilibrar sus fuerzas para manejarlas por igual, cruzó entonces la katana por detrás de la espalda tomando la empuñadura de manera invertida y separando las piernas alzó la Skirr hacia el frente con la hoja siempre en diagonal mirando hacia el cielo. Embistió entonces contra un enemigo que únicamente existía en su imaginación.

El rey y su comitiva de varios soldados se quedaron fascinados admirando la gran técnica y queriendo aprender algo de esa experiencia. Akane, por su parte, no parecía igual de contenta.

—Está entrenando —murmuró para que el rey pudiera escucharla—. Sólo lo hace de esta forma cuando algo lo preocupa —respondió tan seria como al principio. Hersir asintió entonces sin comprender realmente lo que ella decía.

Atacó, giró, volvió a atacar. Con la Skirr daba el primer golpe y con la katana cortaba como si quisiera rematar al adversario. Con la Skirr embestía con poder como si quisiera partir un escudo o cortar una lanza, para después cortar a la altura de un cuello o estocar con la katana hasta que su brazo no pudiera estirarse más. Volvió a fruncir el seño recordando la última vez que había utilizado ambas espadas cuando había combatido en contra del demonio Jezi Baba. El estilo de esgrima de Belenus era casi perfecto pero carecía de utilidad para manejar dos espadas a la vez y la falta de una instrucción más profunda en la esgrima le impedía buscar en otros estilos o técnicas una mejor combinación. Perdía fuerza con una cuando se enfocaba en la otra y no terminaba de aprovechar la diferencia entre los tamaños de las hojas. También cambiar la dirección de la Skirr con una mano era una tarea casi imposible a la velocidad con la que acostumbraba combatir y de hacerlo el brazo le temblaba amenazando con hacer trizas sus propios huesos. Pensó en una rápida solución.

El rey miraba fascinado la escena, pero al volver su atención a Akane notó como la dulce chiquilla llevaba otra vez la mano a la boca para ahora morderse nerviosa el pulgar. Esto también lo tensó y miró no sabiendo que esperar.

Ranma clavó ambas espadas en el piso y cruzó los brazos inclinando la cabeza meditando. Miró la katana, luego movió los ojos para mirar a la Skirr. Las armas eran perfectas, el imperfecto era él, se sintió irritado.

Akane esperó pacientemente tan concentrada como el mismo Ranma, como si pensara en lo mismo y se devanara en buscar la misma solución. Al final dejó caer los hombros sintiendo la frustración. Fue en ese momento cuando Ranma volvió a moverse.

El joven arrancó ambas armas del suelo con gran violencia y volvió a acometer contra un oponente imaginario. En el preciso instante que atacó lo hizo con demasiada fuerza, tanta que Akane temió porque eso significaría arrojarse con una temeridad peligrosa al no ser capaz de detenerse o defenderse de un contragolpe, olvidando la chica en su emoción que no existía un oponente real. Pero Ranma la sorprendió, los sorprendió a todos, cuando atacó con la Skirr con un inesperado y poderoso movimiento ascendente que sacó chispas del suelo y se alzó brillando como el sol, pero la espada siguió su curso porque en el momento en que terminó el ataque el joven soltó la empuñadura arrojándola hacia el cielo. Todos miraron la espada brillar en el aire, menos Akane, que su atención quedó esclava en el cuerpo de su prometido. Porque éste siguió atacando con la katana, la que ahora tomó con ambas manos proyectando una serie de mortales ataques, cada uno más rápido y fuerte que el anterior. La skirr dio un rápido giro antes de caer porque no la había arrojado más que un metro por sobe la cabeza y en el momento que caía Ranma ya giraba su cuerpo, la empuñó y rasgó el aire con ella para volverla a soltar cuando ya se movía hacia su espalda, atacó otra vez con la katana, atrapó a la Skirr girando en una dirección opuesta, cortó el aire, la volvió a soltar en el aire de tal forma que la espada Skirr casi no cambió de altura, sino que se mantuvo dando una serie de rápidos giros sobre su propio eje y en menos de un segundo Ranma la volvía a atrapar atacando con una fuerza que habría hecho temblar al mismísimo Eggther. Terminó empuñando ambas espadas para atacar con un golpe cruzado. Cayó de rodillas agotado pero más contento que en un principio. Había encontrado una solución y había olvidado por un instante todos los otros problemas que tanto lo mortificaban desde el día anterior.

La chica sonrió y el rey quiso preguntarle por lo sucedido, pero no tuvo que hacerlo cuando ella ya le respondía.

—No fue necesario que forzara el control de la espada más pesada. La soltaba cada vez que necesitaba cambiar la dirección del ataque y la volvía a coger ya cargando con toda sus fuerzas, mientras no dejó de atacar con la katana —la sonrisa de Akane fue más grande que en un principio inflada de orgullo—. Sólo a él podía ocurrírsele algo tan osado, estúpido e increíble.

—Sí, realmente increíble —respondió Hersir que como guerrero había tratado de imaginar la forma de contrarrestar esos ataques y tembló cuando concluyó la fatal imposibilidad de conseguirlo.

Akane caminó hasta Ranma y se acuclilló equilibrándose en la punta de los pies para quedar a la altura a su altura porque todavía se encontraba jadeando de rodillas.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Ranma la miró confundido. Entonces la evitó algo sonrojado pero asintió con firmeza.

—Me alegro —agregó la chica—. ¿Puedes decirme ahora lo que te sucede?

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando —dijo con una de esas miradas que tan bien se le conocían por su incapacidad de mentir.

Los ojos de Akane se entrecerraron y dejó de sonreír.

—No me vas a decir, ¿cierto?

No obtuvo respuesta. Akane suspiró pero volviendo a sonreír.

—Cuando te sientas con deseos de hablarle a alguien recuerda que estoy aquí, contigo.

—Akane, yo...

—Déjalo ya, no me voy a molestar porque te quieras guardar algún secreto. Sé que no me vas a engañar con otra chica ni que tampoco harás algo que pueda lastimarme, y más te vale que no. Recuerda que confío en ti. Así que métete bien en la cabeza que no pienso volver a preguntarte nunca más nada, si no me quieres decir algo no lo hagas. Tonto.

—Vaya, gracias, pero igual te enfadaste conmigo.

— ¡Y quién está enfadada!

—Tú no, eso es evidente.

—Eres imposible.

Ranma deslizó las piernas sentándose en el suelo algo más animado.

—No sé porqué me preguntas el motivo de mi preocupación, ¿que no es obvio? Tengo que hacerme cargo de la vida de miles de personas y no sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar cuando parece que todos esperan algo de mí.

—Bueno, Ranma, no es tan difícil. Lo harás bien.

— ¿Cómo que no es difícil? ¿Tienes alguna idea entonces?

Akane abrió los labios y levantó una mano para hablar con entusiasmo, pero no pudo decir nada. Su sonrisa se tornó más nerviosa y temblorosa a medida que pasaban los segundos y nada se le ocurría que decir.

—Ya déjalo, boba —le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente que la hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó sentada. Esto le causó gran gracia al joven que no pudo parar de reír ante la ofuscación de la sonrojada chica.

—Me la vas a pagar.

—Cuando quieras —respondió con malicia—, ¿qué te parece esta noche?

— ¡Pervertido!

— ¿De qué me estás hablando? —Fingió inocencia—. Yo pensaba en que podíamos salir a caminar, la ciudad tiene su encanto durante la noche y no hemos tenido tiempo de conocerla. ¿En qué estabas pensando, eh, Akane?

—Ya, déjame en paz —respondió sonrojada y levantándose quiso dejarlo cuando se topó con el rey y recién recordó que no se encontraban solos, lo que hizo más intenso su rubor. Ranma rápidamente se levantó tras ella y tomando a Akane por los hombros en un gesto de cariño que la sorprendió miró al rey saludándolo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Rey Hersir.

—Mi señor —respondió con cortesía pero igual de contrariado que la chica—, las doncellas del castillo me informaron que se encontraría aquí.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Akane giró la cabeza para mirar el rostro de Ranma que en ese momento adoptaba una seriedad marcial a la que todavía no podía acostumbrarse ni mucho menos agradarla del todo.

—No, no, por supuesto, nada de importancia. Pensaba en reunir a los oficiales para presentárselos formalmente. Cada uno de ellos cumple una tarea dentro de la ciudad y sería importante que los reconociera para poder dirigirlos con sabiduría.

— ¿Para qué, acaso no estás usted?

—Sí, sí, lo comprendo. Sé que ha derivado todas las necesidades administrativas en mi persona y agradezco la gran honra, pero, usted es nuestro señor.

—Ranma —dijo Akane seriamente—, él tiene razón, deberías por lo menos conocer un poco mejor a la gente, creo que ese es el primer paso para poder ser un buen gobernante.

El joven suspiró pesadamente.

—Sí, está bien, pero no ahora —Ranma la volvió a sorprender deslizando sus manos desde los hombros hasta cruzar los brazos por delante del pecho de Akane atrayéndola hacia en un abrazo posesivo, susurrándole al oído—. Porque ahora tú y yo tenemos una cita.

—Qu-Qu-¡¿Qué? —exclamó incrédula y avergonzada hasta las lágrimas.

.

Caminaron lentamente por la avenida central que descendía desde el patio principal del castillo y se introducía entre las casonas donde se concentraba la mayoría de la población. Los habitantes de Noatum se contaban en varios miles de almas que eran pocas para ocupar apenas un tercio del disco de la pequeña ciudad ancestral. A pesar de que el mundo a su alrededor parecía detenerse, en la ciudad pululaban las actividades más antiguas de la humanidad como lo era el comercio y la diversión. Las tabernas ocupaban la mayoría de las esquinas, el mercado se aglomeraba a ambos lados de la calle y a falta de una moneda acuñada utilizaban el trueque como medio de intercambio. Cada habitante parecía producir algo útil para la supervivencia de todos. También había mucha alegría, las voces de los niños que corrían y jugaban de un lado a otro eran habituales. Se sorprendieron cuando en una esquina vieron a un grupo de músicos callejeros liderados por una dulce jovencita de no más de unos doce o trece años entonando la melodía más nostálgica que pudieran haber recordado. Invadida por la melodía toda la gran plaza se llenaba de un sentimiento muy especial. Los animales de carga eran escasos, más los había como ganado en los corrales que existían cerca del muro, donde las casas disminuían de tamaño, los edificios se encontraban más ruinosos y eran más las construcciones improvisadas por los Ynglingar a diferencia de esa zona central donde los edificios de los antiguos Vanir apenas necesitaron unos retoques para ser ocupados. El barrio alto y el barrio bajo eran entonces denominaciones geográficas y no distinciones socioeconómicas como suele acostumbrarse hacer en Midgard, porque la ciudad se elevaba hacia el centro donde estaba el castillo a diferencia de las murallas donde las construcciones estaban al nivel de las frías aguas del lago, incluso por debajo de estas siendo el agua retenida en el exterior por las blancas y perennes murallas.

Ranma se paseaba con las manos en los bolsillos y parecía ignorar, o disimulaba hacerlo, la gran atención que generaba entre la gente. Akane lo seguía con un atuendo nuevo y más práctico para la ocasión, un vestido verde más cómodo que le llegaba a las rodillas, revelando luego unas medias oscuras y unos botines de cuero pequeños y buen ajustados. Una capa corta la protegía del frío que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas y la rodeaba completamente afirmada por delante con un cordón de cuero bajo el cuello. La chica se veía en un principio algo tímida de este nuevo mundo sacado de las más fantasiosas novelas. Pero no tardó mucho en sentirse cómoda, porque apenas llegaron a la plaza ella corrió dejando a Ranma atrás, paseándose de un puesto a otro. La gente primero temerosa de la aparición de su diosa no tardó en ser encantada por la candidez de la chica. Hablaba con todos, sonreía a los niños, preguntaba cosas que le parecían graciosas a los demás por su ignorancia provocando siempre sonoras carcajadas.

— ¡Ranma, qué haces, ven, ven, mira esto!

El joven se dejó llevar por un estado casi hipnótico al era verla sonreír. Cuánto tiempo había soñado con un momento así, volverla a ver desde que comenzaran los suplicios de su nueva vida en Asgard. Lo sucedido en las últimas horas todavía le era difícil de asimilar, pues le parecía como si fuera ayer cuando ambos no eran más que unos niños que se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo y ahora habían pasado la noche juntos. ¡Y qué noche! Se sintió un estúpido, si hubiera sabido antes de lo que se estaba perdiendo habría hecho mucho más que discutir con ella todas las veces que se había escabullido en su habitación por distintas razones.

— ¿Qué haces allí parado? —Akane impaciente había regresado a buscarlo y al encontrarlo con la mirada perdida lo jaló del brazo—. Muévete.

—Ah, ¡ah!, sí, sí, claro.

La energía de Akane lo superaba y por mucho, la había acompañado de compras en más de una ocasión, a veces disfrazado de chica, a veces iban solos, pero bastó que ella comprendiera que se encontraban en una cita para que desplegara todo el anhelo que había contenido durante tanto tiempo. Pasaban de un puesto a otro del mercado, preguntaba por las cosas más extrañas. Se atrevió a tocar un pez recién sacado del lago, cosa que a Ranma le llamó la atención porque creía que las aguas estarían tan vacías como el bosque de vida animal, y no estaba del todo muerto por lo que la chica asustada dio un salto abrazándolo con fuerza. La gente volvió a reírse y Ranma se sintió apenado, pero a diferencia del pasado esta vez no la apartó sino que la rodeó con sus brazos con confianza.

—Akane.

— ¿Qué?

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo —le dio un suave golpecito al pescado—. Listo, el terrible monstruo marino ha sido aniquilado.

Akane en lugar de molestarse con la broma, sonrió traviesa. Se paró en la punta de los pies y le dio un lento y apasionado beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por rescatarme, valiente caballero —le cerró un ojo con tanto encanto que Ranma se quedó parado como un idiota.

—Hermosa...

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— ¡No! Nada, nada, no he dicho nada.

La chica se rió de las caras que ponía su prometido, y no dándole tiempo de terminar sus disculpas siguió arrastrándolo del brazo hacia el siguiente puesto.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó mirando unas cosas que parecían ser piedras preciosas y traslúcidas pero de contextura empalagosa.

—Son dulces de miel.

— ¿Los conoces?

—Sí, en Asgard son comunes. ¿Quieres uno?

— ¿Puedo? Pero no tenemos dinero.

—Aquí no se usa el dinero.

— ¿No?

—No, tienes que dar algo a cambio.

—Ah, trueque.

— ¿Trueque?

—Intercambiar cosas, era el sistema económico de las culturas primitivas.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó irritado porque disfrutaba orgulloso de saber más cosas que ella en Asgard.

Akane lo miró bastante irritada.

— ¿Alguna vez prestaste atención en clases de historia?

—Yo, eh, pues, ¿clases de historia?

—Ay, Ranma, mejor olvídalo.

Ranma no quiso responder a eso. Hurgó en los bolsillos ocultos de su camisa y sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuero, abriéndola mostró un puñado de hierbas molidas y secas. Se la ofreció a la mujer que atendía el puesto mostrándole el contenido. Ella aceptó gustosa y agradeció la generosidad de su señor y tuvo la delicadeza de envolver algunos dulces en un pañuelo antes de ofrecérselo con una dedicada servidumbre a la chica.

—Están deliciosos —probó uno tras otro ante la atenta mirada de su prometido.

—Vas a engordar.

A Akane se le erizaron los cabellos, pero tardó muy poco para dar con una respuesta tratando de mantener la calma.

—No me importa. Además vas a tener que quererme igual aunque luego parezca una ballena.

— ¿Quererte igual? —Ranma se vio de pronto contrariado de que Akane pudiera reírse así de sí misma, desilusionado al no haber podido provocarla como tanto comenzaba a gustarle ahora.

—Porque si me dejas por otra te mato.

—Y yo que esperaba alguna salida más romántica. Supongo que conociéndote no debí haberme hecho ilusiones.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

— ¿Me das uno?

—Debiste haber empezado por allí en lugar de ofenderme.

—Bueno, lo siento, estaba bromeando, ¿satisfecha?

—Sí, te perdono únicamente porque sé que eres un tonto.

Gruñó pero se contuvo.

— ¿Entonces me das uno?

—No.

—Vas a engordar.

—Ya me lo dijiste. ¡Están deliciosos!

—Akane.

— ¡Muy ricos! Y este, ¡oh!, uhmmm..., ¡rico, rico!

—Akane.

—Se siente como se derriten en la boca. ¿Quieres? ¡Ah, no! Porque luego puedes engordar.

— ¡Ya basta, Akane, suficiente! ¿Qué no vas a perdonarme una pequeña broma?

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque insistes en decirme lo fea que soy.

Ranma se quedó mudo. Dejó caer los hombros.

—De verdad, lo siento, yo no quise decir eso. Estaba jugando.

Ella lo observó detenidamente. Ranma se acercó tomándola por los hombros para obligarla a mirarlo.

— ¿Puedes creer que en realidad te creo fea después de todo lo que hicimos anoche?

— ¡No digas eso, no aquí, te pueden escuchar!

—Pues que me escuchen. ¿Quieres que diga lo que realmente creo de ti? ¡Entonces lo digo!

—Ranma, ya para, no es divertido.

— ¡Escúchenme todos, aquí, vengan! —La gente se reunió en torno al joven señor—. ¿Ven a esta chica? Pues les digo que para mí es la mujer más hermosa de todo este universo.

— ¡Ranma! No, no sigas, por favor —dijo tan sonrojada y a la vez incrédula de que Ranma fuera capaz de semejante acto público, cuando en el pasado bastaran dos personas juntas para que tratara de negarlo todo si le decía algo agradable.

— ¿Por qué parar? Chica idiota, ¿de verdad creíste todas esas veces las cosas horribles que te decía? ¿Cuándo tenías a media escuela tras de ti?

—Bueno, bueno, sí, está bien. Pero tú eres el idiota aquí, ¿no te diste cuenta que para mí era tu opinión la única que me importaba?

Ahora fue el turno de Ranma de sonrojarse y sentirse tan avasallado por aquella verdad que no supo cómo responder.

— ¿De verdad crees que soy bonita?

—Sí, y mucho.

La sonrisa de Akane fue radiante.

—Lo siento, creo que me reaccioné un poco mal con tu broma.

—Ya ves, yo siempre tengo la razón.

—No abuses.

— ¡No, no, ni pensarlo!

—Bueno, ¿quieres uno? ¡Ups!

— ¿Ups?

—Creo que se terminaron —dijo muy apenada mostrándole el pequeño pañuelo vacío.

—Akane, cómo pudiste.

—Perdón, perdón, es que estaban tan buenos y no pudo detenerme. Perdón, no fue mi intención.

—No te lo voy a perdonar nunca. ¡Nunca!

— ¡Ay! No, Ranma, suéltame, no, para, para, no hagas eso, no... ¡Saca tus manos!, ¡no, no! ¡Allí no! ¡Nos están mirando! ¡Alto! ¡Piedad!

Akane no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a reír entre lágrimas cuando Ranma la atrapó haciéndole cosquillas con una mano mientras que con el otro brazo la envolvía atrapándola por la cintura.

—Conozco todos tus puntos débiles —la amenazó al oído sin dejarla respirar.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ya, basta! ¡Te lo ruego, para! ¡Ya, para!

.

7

.

La tranquilidad del callejón oculto entre antiguos edificios no ayudaba a retener los imbatibles latidos de su corazón. Los antiguos edificios se cerraban en torno a una oculta plazuela que como una pequeña isla dividía dos distintos niveles del suelo a la mitad de un acantilado artificial, una gran pared con muchas torres y ventanas, edificios y arcos asomándose de distintas partes de la irregular superficie. Diez metros por sobre sus cabezas una escalinata de piedra ascendía por las paredes hasta una pequeña callejuela que llevaba a la avenida principal, mientras que del otro extremo poseía un pequeño mirador con una gran vista que continuaba en un costado como una nueva serie de peldaños que descendían pegados a la pared otros diez metros antes de girar uniéndose a otro edificio llegando a un nivel inferior donde comenzaba uno de los sectores abandonados de Noatum. La vista desde la altura del mirador era sublime, se podía sentir la extraña magia de los milenios y parte de la gloria olvidada de las abandonadas ruinas de los Vanir. Muy pocos Ynglingar visitaban aquel lugar por el miedo supersticioso que tenían hacia las partes deshabitadas. Akane se encontraba sentada sobre un borde de piedra al final de las escalinatas en ascenso. Todavía se sentía apenada por la forma en que Ranma la había molestado en público. Cuando alzó el rostro olvidó todos sus reparos.

Observó a Ranma. El joven se encontraba del extremo opuesto de la plazuela con los codos apoyados en el borde de piedra que hacía de balcón. La diferencia de altura producía una corriente suave de aire frío que mecía lentamente sus cabellos. Había algo nuevo en su mirada y una sonrisa que jamás había presenciado. Un halo de paz algo tan extraño para el joven de vida tan caótica era lo que emanaba su presencia. No obstante, Akane comenzó a sentir otra vez la herida de la inseguridad. ¿Por qué se sentía tan inquieta cuando debería estar gozando de la felicidad? Los ojos de Ranma se encontraban perdidos en la visión de la ciudad y todo él se volvió una parte de ese paisaje de otra época.

Akane llevó una mano a su pecho sintiendo una dolorosa punzada. Finalmente lo había comprendido, el porqué de sus temores, cuando Ranma giró y apoyó la espalda en el balcón sonriéndole como si conociera la felicidad y la calma por primera vez en su vida. Él era feliz allí, él era feliz en ese mundo antiguo, él era parte de todo eso y jamás podría recuperarlo, nunca más sería Ranma únicamente para ella.

—Akane, ¿qué haces?

Ella lo escuchó con una voz tan satisfecha y tranquila que ayudó a aumentar sus dudas. El sonido del pequeño riachuelo artificial que descendía por la pared y corría bajo una rejilla en el suelo hasta alimentar una pileta se confundió con su voz. Algunos charcos se formaban entre las piedras del suelo y el musgo enverdecía los rincones de ese lugar con una sensación húmeda.

— ¿Akane? No me digas que sigues molesta conmigo.

Tan distraída se encontraba que no se percató del momento en que Ranma se había acercado a ella e inclinándose se encontraba mirándola muy de cerca. Se turbó cuando volvió en sí y se vio en una situación tan comprometedora.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —Apoyó una mano con ternura sobre la frente de la chica.

Akane se irritó. ¿Por qué, por qué tenía que ser tan adorable cuando menos lo necesitaba?

—No tienes fiebre.

— ¿Y por qué iba a tener? —preguntó tratando de evitar su mirada.

—Te has estado comportando un poco extraña, pensé que este clima tan frío te habría afectado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces estás bien?

Volvió a mover la cabeza pero ahora asintiendo. Ranma torció los labios algo irritado. Sin previo aviso le dio un ligero golpe en la frente con los dedos.

— ¡Ay! ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

—Tú estás pensando algo raro y no me quieres decir —apoyó las manos en el borde de piedra a ambos lados del cuerpo de Akane acercando sus rostros todavía más—. ¿Qué te está pasando?

—Yo...

— ¡Habla!

Ella sintió un escalofrío.

—Tengo miedo.

Ranma quedó confundido y retrocedió un poco. Iba a decir algo rápidamente pero calló tratando de pensar. Recordó en cuántos problemas lo había metido su impulsividad y esta vez prefirió probar algo nuevo. Preguntó muy lentamente.

— ¿Miedo a qué?

—A todo—dijo la chica sorprendiéndolo por la facilidad con que le respondía—. A ti, a mí, a esta ciudad, a todo lo que nos está sucediendo. Tengo miedo de perderte.

La mirada de Ranma se volvió esquiva.

— ¿Temes que muera?

—No. Sí. Más que eso, tengo miedo de que no vayas a regresar nunca conmigo.

El joven la evitó y volvió al balcón dándole la espalda. Lo pensó detenidamente. Akane volvió a hablar.

—Sé que a ti te puede parece una tontería, que no debería estar mortificándome, que me vas a decir que sí vas a regresar. Pero no puedo dejar de ver lo feliz que eres en este mundo —bajó la voz perdiendo la fuerza—. Yo... yo nunca te vi tan feliz en Nerima.

¿Feliz? Ranma quiso reír por la ironía, pero ella tenía razón, en Asgard por primera vez en su vida sentía que tenía una razón de existir, o por lo menos para odiar su existencia con verdadera justificación. Tenía que tratar de decirle algo pero lo único que concluyó fue que trataría de ser lo más honesto con ella posible.

—Tienes razón, puede que nunca regrese.

Akane sintió que el corazón se le detenía y que todo su mundo se volvía gris.

— ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!

— ¡Tú me preguntaste!

— ¡Pero yo...! Bien, si no quieres volver no es asunto mío —ella quiso marcharse.

—Idiota —Ranma corrió para detenerla, la cogió de la muñeca y a pesar de la resistencia la atrajo hacia sí abrazándola con fuerza—. No te voy a mentir ahora, puede que nunca regrese. Pero te equivocaste en algo muy importante, yo no soy feliz en este mundo más que en casa contigo.

—Pero dijiste... —la chica gimió sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

—La felicidad y el deber son dos cosas muy distintas. La posibilidad de no volver a la tierra me da vueltas cada día y noche en la cabeza. Así que es mejor que también lo entiendas por nuestro bien. Pero no confundas lo que tengo que hacer con lo que quiero, tú sigues siendo lo más importante para mí, siempre, aunque antes fuera incapaz de reconocerlo.

—Ranma, por qué me dices eso. Por qué quieres que entienda algo tan doloroso. No quiero entenderte, no quiero aceptarlo.

—Tendrás que hacerlo. Si me ves feliz ahora no es porque estoy en este lugar, es porque tú estás en este lugar conmigo, ¿puedes comprenderlo ahora? Nunca había sido feliz en mi vida tanto como cuando llegué a Nerima, pero fue porque allí te conocí. Si ahora sonrío otra vez es porque estás aquí. Si no puedo regresar nunca más a la casa de tu padre, ¡está bien! Si por culpa de otros tendré que quedarme en esta ciudad para siempre, ¡está bien por mí! Que ellos hagan lo que quieran, que el destino me condene a una eternidad o a una vida corta, ya no me importa. Pero suceda lo que suceda si estás conmigo, todo estará bien para mí.

Las lágrimas de Akane mojaron la camisa de Ranma.

—Quizás dije demasiado —agregó avergonzado sosteniendo con una mano la cabeza de Akane contra su pecho.

—No. No —gimoteó débilmente la chica—, está bien.

—Lo siento, no quería hablar más de la cuenta.

—Por esta vez estuvo bien.

— ¿Puedo ver tu rostro?

—No. Porque estoy llorando de nuevo. No quiero que me veas así, no quiero. Quiero ser fuerte para estar contigo, para todo lo que necesites voy a estar siempre a tu lado. No puedo, no, no quiero volver a llorar otra vez.

—Perdóname, parece que tengo facilidad para hacerte llorar. No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso.

—Es porque eres muy malo conmigo.

— ¡Yo no soy...! Oh, olvídalo.

Akane rió y finalmente levantó el rostro.

—Vamos a casa. ¿Sí?

—Akane, desearía poder hacerlo.

—No, no a esa casa. Si no a nuestra casa, aquí.

— ¿Nuestra casa aquí?

—Sí. No importa dónde nos encontremos, Ranma, si estamos juntos siempre podremos llamar hogar a cualquier lugar.

Ella lo dejó y caminó rápidamente hacia el balcón. ¿No te parece una ciudad muy hermosa? Aquí han pasado muchas cosas buenas, aquí los dos hemos podido vivir lo que nunca nos dejaron en Nerima.

—Porque siempre algo nos interrumpía.

—Sí.

La risa de Akane fue más cristalina que el sonido del agua. En aquel momento la silueta de Akane fue resaltada por el resplandor del sol y todo el mundo se tornó en vivos colores. Era ella en un mundo de luz, un mundo lejos del vacío y la amenaza de la muerte, lejos de la guerra, lejos de las maldiciones, lejos monstruosas apariciones y de mentiras y verdades a medias. En ese instante a Ranma el mundo le pareció perfecto así tal y como estaba. Con ella sonriendo en medio de un mundo mejor. Por ese momento se había justificado toda su existencia y sus pesares.

—Hagamos de este lugar nuestro hogar también, Ranma.

—Nuestro hogar, ¿eh? —con las manos en los bolsillos miró hacia el cielo. Si antes había encontrado la ciudad fría y solitaria ahora le pareció un lugar mucho mejor. Los edificios que parecían escalar unos sobre otros formando aquellos extraños desniveles, las escalinatas, los ascensos empinados, las estructuras originales y las nuevas construcciones de madera utilizadas por los Vanir, la gente sonriente y llena de esperanzas a pesar de haber vivido una monotonía que duró siglos. Todo ello le pareció nuevo y agradable adornado por la palabra que se repetía dentro de su cabeza de labios de Akane: "Hogar". Pudo entonces su alma dar rienda suelta a todos los sentimientos contra los que luchaba, la nostalgia que siempre lo invadía y le decía que ese lugar le traía recuerdos tan profundos arraigados en su sangre que debería amar. Siguió observando y a pesar de encontrarse entre altas paredes pudo ver por encima de todas ellas el final de la gran torre que se alzaba por encima del castillo central.

Allí sus ojos se encogieron ante la imagen de algo que le pareció reconocer en lo alto de aquella torre de magnífica arquitectura Vanir.

—No puede ser verdad.

— ¿Ranma?

Ranma corrió por lo escalones que ascendían de regreso.

— ¡Ranma!

Se detuvo, recordó a Akane. Entonces giró medio cuerpo y estiró la mano ofreciéndosela.

—Vamos, debemos darnos prisa.

— ¿Eh?

.

Ranma corría con la ligereza de un ciervo por entre los árboles, cruzando entre la gente que se aglomeraba en las calles de la ciudad. Muchos eran los que se quedaban viendo a la pareja con curiosidad cuando rápidamente atravesaban las callejuelas camino al castillo. Akane apenas podía contener la respiración agitada ni menos mantener el mismo ritmo que Ranma, pero éste se encontraba lleno de entusiasmo y no pensó en nada más. De vez en cuando alzaba los ojos como si temiera que aquello desapareciera de su mirada olvidando que lo había estado esperando durante milenios.

—Ranma, ¡Ranma, más lento, no puedo! ¡Ah!

Akane tropezó, pero antes de que cayera Ranma había girando con gran destreza sosteniéndola entre los brazos.

— ¿Qué, qué estás haciendo? —preguntó casi en una súplica.

—Lo siento, no tengo tiempo de explicarte.

— ¡Espera, no!

Ranma la cargó en brazos y sin darle oportunidad para discutir comenzó a correr más rápido que antes. Akane ya no se atrevió a interrumpirlo y lo abrazó con fuerza dejándose llevar por aquella conocida sensación que tanto había extrañado.

Los guardias de palacio no pudieron siquiera saludarlos adecuadamente cuando cruzaron por el arco de entrada. El rey Hersir los vio pasar ante sus ojos en el salón principal. Una doncella resbaló para evitarlos y cayó sentada desparramando una fuente de agua sobre otra que venía atrás. Saltó a unos sirvientes que cargaban un sofá.

—Ranma, por favor, detente, no puedes correr dentro de palacio.

—Ahora no, Akane, ahora no —dijo rápidamente sin prestarle mayor atención.

Llegó a un patio interior del castillo que no conocía y pronto descubrió que se encontraba tan ruinoso como la zona abandonada de la ciudad. Alzó la cabeza y la torre estaba tan sobre él que apenas podía ver su extremo superior. Era tan alta y ancha que parecía ser gran parte del castillo.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Todavía no, Akane.

Después de un rápido examen volvió a correr antes de darle más tiempo a su prometida. Ingresó por un nuevo arco a un pasillo oscuro, entonces dio con un amplio espacio de paredes redondeadas y escalinatas, muchas escalinatas. Las recorrió casi a saltos.

— ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

—Sólo un poco más.

La respuesta le pareció más una frase dicha para sí mismo que dirigida a ella. Se encontraron con un amplio espacio como un antiguo salón. Por las ventanas pudieron apreciar que se encontraban a gran altura por encima de la ciudad. Ranma no se detuvo más que un segundo. En un instante cruzaron ante unos desteñidos murales y Akane que se aferraba a los hombros de Ranma pudo reconocer algunas imágenes pero no recordaba de donde haberlas visto. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de apreciarlas mejor porque Ranma seguía cargándola para su pesar. El salón tan extenso como un pasillo y alto como una catedral terminó abruptamente en un espacio circular con dos niveles distintos rodeado por un balcón y varios arcos más pequeños en el nivel más alto unido al inferior por dos escalinatas que giraban en los extremos opuestos de la sala. En el centro había una base de piedra de lo que antiguamente debió ser una estatua que se encontraba allí con fragmentos de hermoso cristal desperdigados por doquier. Eran tantos que crujían cada vez que Ranma quería dar un paso más cuidadoso para evitarlos, lo que le era imposible porque llenaban el piso como copos de nieve en un día de invierno.

—Es increíble —murmuró Akane con la vista perdida en el cielo, donde el techo crecía como una nueva torre que terminaba e una lejana cúpula de bordes lisos con vitrales multicolores, de los que sólo la mitad se conservaban intactos—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—No tengo la menor idea —respondió honestamente—. Aquí debería haber una puerta.

— ¿Puerta? Veo muchas puertas, ¿qué estamos buscando exactamente?

—Algo que vi en un sueño —dijo con el rostro de un idealista que causó admiración en la chica, para luego avergonzarse de su propia reacción—. Debes creer que estoy loco.

—No, no, te creo —Akane respondió enérgica. Ella misma se encontraba allí producto de sus sueños y comenzó a creer que en ellos encontrarían la respuesta que él necesitaba—. ¡Te creo! Dime qué es lo que estás buscando y te ayudaré.

— ¿Akane, estás segura? —dijo dudando ahora de su propia fe en lo que creía haber visto.

—Sí, lo estoy. Eh, Ranma, ¿puedes bajarme primero?

— ¡Ah, sí, claro! Lo siento, creo que me he desmedido.

—Está bien.

Ranma la depositó suavemente en el suelo. Apenas Akane dio el primer paso resbaló en uno de los fragmentos de cristal sosteniéndose en el brazo de Ranma.

—Ten cuidado, torpe.

—No me molestes. ¿Qué es lo que tenía que estar aquí?

—Bueno, déjame ver si puedo recordarlo. Había aquí una estatua de cristal.

Akane se agachó para recoger un fragmento un poco más grande que los demás y sintió lástima al ver su reflejo en él. Imaginó que debió ser una escultura muy hermosa. También seguía sintiendo que aquel lugar se le hacía conocido pero no recordaba el porqué.

—Allí había un arco más amplio, de este lado había unos cristales de esos extraños con luces que parecían formar imágenes en el aire. Sí, era como en una historieta. Había maceteros con plantas por todo el borde del balcón. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es lógico que esté hablando disparates.

— ¡No, no, está bien! Además, si no fuera real, ¿cómo puedes explicar la existencia de este lugar?

—Vaya, no lo había pensado.

— ¿Ves? Tienes que tener un poco más de confianza en ti mismo —le regaló una sonrisa tan cándida que Ranma tuvo que mirar en otra dirección para evitar sonrojarse.

Ambos siguieron buscando por el lugar, examinando cada guijarro en el piso. Akane dio con algunos libros que de abrirlos sus hojas se desintegraron. Pasaron los largos minutos y por los ventanales se podía ya sentir la luz del mediodía, lo que disminuyó el entusiasmo de la pareja.

— ¿Qué estamos buscando?

—Todavía no puedo recordarlo.

—Aquí no hay nada —Akane se sentó frustrada en el piso—. Ranma, ¿no tienes hambre? ¿Te parece si regresamos a comer y luego seguimos investigando? Quizás el rey Hersir pueda saber algo más sobre este lugar.

—No. Si tienes hambre puedes volver.

—Claro que no, lo decía porque me preocupas. Recuerda que todavía te estás recuperando y no puedes saltarte las comidas.

—Oh, lo siento, yo no quería...

—Olvídalo.

Ranma se sentó también en el piso. Sentía que algo faltaba en la imagen que trataba de retener de su sueño pero no podía conseguirlo.

—Quizás tengas razón, deberíamos darnos por vencidos, aquí no hay nada.

Akane sintió lástima al ver el rostro abatido de Ranma, especialmente luego de haberlo observado tan entusiasmado. Trató de concentrarse cerrando los ojos, se enfocó en aquel sentimiento tan nostálgico que la invadía. "Quizás yo también soñé con esto", pensó recordando los otros sueños que había tenido, pero ninguno se parecía a ese lugar.

—El cristal es muy hermoso dijo jugando con un fragmento entre los dedos.

—Quizás podríamos decorar la casa con algunos.

— ¿Pero de qué sirven?

—En Asgard se usan como luces. Flotan en el aire con magia y dan una luz muy intensa dependiendo de su propio color.

— ¿De verdad?

Ranma asintió gustoso de sentirse repentinamente tan interesante para ella.

Akane de pronto tuvo una idea que le provocó una traviesa sonrisa. Se levantó sacudiéndose con ambas manos, se acercó a Ranma que todavía pensaba algo frustrado y se dejó caer a su lado acomodando primero los pliegues del vestido. Entonces inclinó su cuerpo descansando en el costado de Ranma con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico lo que al instante lo puso en guardia.

— ¿Akane?

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Cuéntame más de Asgard.

— ¿Ma-Más?

—Sí —sonrió agradada de causar todavía en Ranma aquel efecto de nerviosismo—. Háblame del cuartel, cómo es estar allí, cómo es la gente con la que has estado viviendo.

—Pero, ¿ahora?

—Sí, ahora. No hay nadie que pueda interrumpirnos en este lugar.

—Bueno, si insistes —Ranma comprendió lo que ella pensaba. Después de todo era tan extraño que ambos compartieran un momento de calma estando juntos que también se sintió invadido por el deseo de no dejar nunca ese lugar.

La historia de Ranma que con tanta humildad y nerviosismo trataba de contar causó un gran sopor en Akane. Pronto se acurrucó rodeando el brazo del joven contra su cuerpo sintiéndose más cómoda allí sentada que en la mejor cama. Pasaron algunos minutos y Ranma se entusiasmó relatando todas las pequeñas aventuras que había tenido en ese tiempo, cosas que ahora entendía quería siempre compartir con ella. Las pequeñas experiencias de cada día, la batalla por hacerse respetar, incluso algo deslizó sobre la forma en que la dama Freya parecía actuar con doble personalidad y que se divertía molestándolo, pero fue lo suficientemente precavido como para no contarle la manera en que era acosado. La mente de Akane comenzó a deambular ignorándose si se hallaba despierta o dormía, pero podía todavía escuchar la voz de su joven prometido y su mente comenzó a darle forma a todas sus palabras. Podía ver el oscuro cuartel iluminado siempre por antorchas y la gran chimenea del salón principal, cubierto todo de piel y alfombras que lo hacían sentir un lugar acogedor en un mundo siempre frío. Vio a los Dragones Rojos entrenar al amanecer y luego pelear por la comida. Había conocido únicamente a Rashell y Méril, pero ahora había otros nombres, otros héroes que aparecían en su mente como personajes de una leyenda, y al frente de todos ellos se alzaba un joven teniente cuya historia era más atractiva que la de todos los demás juntos y se sintió orgullosa de tenerlo en la realidad a su lado.

—Akane. ¡Akane!

— ¿Qué, qué, pasa algo?

—Boba, te dormiste.

—Ah, ¡ah! ¡Oh, lo siento! No es que estuviera aburrida, no, lo juro, lo que sucede es que estaba tan cómoda, y tu voz era tan suave, y yo no pude...

—Bueno, si mis historias son tan poco interesantes deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí —dijo mirando en otra dirección con una forzada sonrisa que no ocultó su resentimiento.

— ¡No, por favor, no, haré cualquier cosa!

— ¿Cualquier cosa?

Akane se sonrojó cuando Ranma giró para enfrentarla y quedaron muy cerca casi rozando sus labios.

— ¡Pervertido! —lo empujo.

—Cómo me acusas de pervertido si todavía no te propongo nada.

Ella recuperó la compostura.

—Oh, es verdad, ¿entonces no me propondrías nada... eh... extraño?

—No. Quizás.

— ¿Quizás? ¡Pervertido!

—Akane, no, para, eso es peligroso.

Ella cogió un trozo de cristal y amenazó con arrojárselo.

—No huyas, cobarde.

—Piensa lo que vas a hacer.

—Deja de moverte y ven aquí ahora.

— ¿Estás loca? Bueno, no puedo decir que no lo esperaba, pero por lo menos hubieras escuchado lo que iba a proponerte. Entonces sí esperaba que me gritarías pervertido y todas esas cosas.

El rostro de Akane enrojeció de la indignación.

—Así que era verdad, ¡tú... tú...!

—Después de lo de anoche no puedo creer que sigas actuando como una cría.

— ¿Cría, cría dices? Ahora vas a ver.

—Baja eso, Akane.

—Bajarlo, sí, ¡yo lo bajaré en tu cabeza!

— ¡Cuidado!

Ranma se agachó y el cristal zumbó sobre él rozándole la coleta. Se estrelló contra el muro de fondo haciéndose añicos.

— ¡Estás demente! Eso pudo haberme dado en la frente.

—No seas exagerado, estás acostumbrado a esquivar cosas peores.

—Bueno, sí... ¡pero ese no es el problema, maldición!

Algo crujió con fuerza.

—Ranma, ¿Escuchaste eso?

— ¿Escuchar qué? —Se sintió un segundo crujido más fuerte que el primero—. Ah, era eso.

Se miraron asustados y un tercer crujido fue seguido por un ligero temblor. El muro tras ellos comenzó a agrietarse desde el punto exacto donde recibió el impacto hasta recorrer toda la superficie de piedra.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —preguntó mirándola acusadoramente, mientras ella se llevaba la mano al rostro compungida.

El muro volvió a crujir con fuerza y Akane se colgó de los brazos de Ranma, el que por instinto giró el cuerpo para protegerla. Entonces el muro se desplomó y para sorpresa de los adolescentes no fue como esperaban un derrumbe de grandes bloques de piedra, sino que como una hojarasca seca se desprendió una capa muy delgada de roca. Tras la delgada piedra al instante entró radiante la luz a la sala a través de un gran bloque de cristal que parecía en estado natural por su textura irregular y opacada llena de oscuras manchas en su interior. La luz del sol los envolvió por completo que todavía abrazados miraban con las bocas abiertas y los ojos perdidos.

— ¿Puedes creerlo?

Ella negó igual de estupefacta.

Se acercaron al cristal. Ranma posó con ansiedad las manos en la textura.

— ¿Qué haces? No deberías acercarte.

—Deja de preocuparte, Akane, un par de maldiciones más o menos no creo que me afecten a estas alturas.

La curiosidad de Ranma fue más allá del cristal a la imagen borrosa que se podía ver del otro lado. Parecía una gran extensión como una plaza bajo el intenso sol.

— ¿Qué es?

—No tengo la menor idea —Ranma comenzó a palpar con afán la superficie de cristal mirando de arriba a abajo buscando algún mecanismo oculto.

—Deja de hacer eso que me pones nerviosa.

—Es una puerta, esto es lo que había soñado. Debe haber una manera de abrirla. Akane, ¿por qué no tratas de golpearla de nuevo?

— ¿Qué imaginas que soy, un control remoto o algo así?

—Yo decía. Vaya carácter.

—No me molestes, bastante preocupada me encuentro con todo esto. ¿Qué esperas encontrar?

—Mi razón de estar aquí.

Akane se quedó muda. Lo dejó investigar y cruzó los brazos sintiéndose una inútil.

— ¡Demonios, no hay nada! ¿Cómo puedo atravesar este lugar? Estoy tan cerca de hallar algo, por fin una respuesta. ¡Maldición!

—Ranma, ten paciencia, encontraremos una manera de abrir esta puerta.

— ¡Maldición! —toda la frustración que tan bien había ocultado de Akane, todo el dolor y el miedo de sentir la muerte a cada momento pisándole los talones y el terror de tener que abandonar a Akane cuando el mundo ya no era un lugar seguro, y más cuando se había enterado que el destino también iba tras ella por compartir la misma sangre de la raza Vanir que ahora consideraba la peor de todas sus maldiciones se volcó sobre su alma desparramándose por el piso donde cayó de rodillas deslizando las manos por la superficie de cristal. Entonces comenzó a golpear aquella inexpugnable barrera presa de la angustia—. ¡Maldición, maldición, por qué! ¡Por qué no se cansan de jugar conmigo, estoy harto de todo esto! ¿Quién es el maldito al que se le ocurrió esta broma, quién? ¡Maldición!

—Ranma, ten calma, qué te sucede —Akane se asustó. Jamás había presenciado a Ranma en ese estado y no se atrevía ni siquiera a tocarlo cuando creyó escucharlo gimotear entre sus airadas palabras—. Ranma, escúchame. ¡Ranma!

—Estoy cansado —de pronto toda la fuerza mostrada se diluyó. Con los hombros caídos quedó de rodillas ante la puerta de cristal apoyando la frente en la fría superficie—. Ya no puedo más, ya no, perdóname, pero ya no quiero más de esto. Estoy harto. Perdí a K'Zun Fei, no pude hacer nada. Ahora tú estás aquí, ¿cómo voy a protegerte si no puedo cuidarme ni a mí mismo? Soy un maldito fracaso.

—No vuelvas a repetir eso —Akane se acercó apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Ranma y se inclinó lentamente doblando las piernas equilibrándose en la punta de los pies, de tal manera que pudo abrazar a Ranma por la espalda recostando su cabeza sobre la del joven.

—Akane, tienes que volver. Déjame aquí, con uno que sufra todo esto es suficiente.

—No lo voy a hacer. Te has empeñado en cuidarnos a todos, deja ahora que yo cuide de ti.

—Pero, Akane...

—Otra vez tratas de apartarme cuando hay problemas, ¿tan inútil soy para ti?

—No es eso. Me preocupa que te suceda algo.

—A mí también me preocupas. Durante las noches no he dormido por tu culpa. ¿Ahora pretendes que te vuelva la espalda y te abandone cuando más me necesitas?

—No necesito a nadie —murmuró como un antiguo eco de su orgullo.

—Terco. No insistas —lo abrazó con más fuerza—, mientras estés aquí yo no me moveré de tu lado.

Ranma levantó un poco el rostro.

— ¿Mientras esté aquí?

—No me iré a ninguna parte.

El joven tuvo una extraña idea como una cruel iluminación y finalmente comprendió qué sería lo mejor para ella.

—Gracias, Akane. Es un trato entonces, mientras yo esté aquí tu estarás conmigo.

Akane asintió, jamás imaginó lo que él tenía en mente.

.

8

.

Ranma al fin se resignó.

—Será mejor que volvamos.

Akane asintió, no había dejado en todo ese tiempo de abrazarlo por atrás.

—Akane.

— ¿Sí?

—No es que me incomode, por el contrario me agrada mucho, pero necesito levantarme.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Podrías soltarme?

—Oh, lo siento.

Ella retrocedió los brazos y esperó pacientemente sentada sobre sus piernas a que el joven se levantara, se sacudiera los pantalones y entonces le ofreciera la mano. Sonrió agradecida y también feliz de que el nuevo trato más cariñoso que tenía el joven hacia ella comenzara a volverse una agradable costumbre. Apoyándose en la mano de Ranma se levantó y en un instante apoyó la otra en la superficie de cristal.

El suelo tembló. El cristal crujió como antes lo hiciera la pared.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— ¡Nada, nada, únicamente lo he tocado! —gimió asustada retrocediendo la mano con fuerza.

— ¿Sólo lo tocaste, estás segura?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿No pensaste en algún hechizo o algo por el estilo?

— ¿Hechizo, qué hechizo?

Ella no pudo continuar porque se cubrió detrás de Ranma cuando el cristal comenzó a moverse. La superficie se dividió en cinco triángulos afilados como los colmillos de un dragón y retrocedieron ocultándose en el piso y muros del borde como una compuerta.

—No es posible, se está abriendo —dijo Ranma pensando en voz alta—. Pero yo también la había tocado y no pasó nada, entonces... —apretó los labios para que ella no pudiera escuchar el resto de sus alarmantes pensamientos guardándoselos únicamente para su conciencia.

"Entonces sólo se abriría para Akane, porque ella también es una descendiente de los Vanir. Creía que Freya la había hecho venir para ayudarme, pero ahora estoy seguro que también es otra maquinación de Freyr el haberla involucrado. Desde un principio lo había planeado, traerla a Asgard, ponerla en peligro, ¿y hacerla pasar por todo lo que yo he tenido que soportar hasta ahora? ¡Maldito Freyr, no se lo perdonaré!"

Ranma apretó la mano de Akane de manera inconsciente y ella lo creyó un gesto de protección apegándose más a él.

— ¡Ranma, mira!

El cristal desapareció completamente y bloques de piedra se deslizaron cubriendo las aberturas de la entrada. El sol les dio en el rostro con fuerza. Ranma tardó unos segundos en animarse pero al sentir el perfume de Akane se sintió obligado a mostrarse seguro. Dio un paso, luego otro, entonces continuó un poco más seguro hasta que su mano tiró de la de Akane que se había quedado quieta en su lugar.

—Espera aquí —la soltó.

— ¡No! —Respondió ella con fuerza, que reaccionando volvió a coger la mano de su prometido—. No irás a ninguna parte sin mí.

—Cómo quieras.

Ambos siguieron caminando con miedo. Al cruzar el arco la luz los cegó, tratando de cubrirse con la otra mano los ojos hasta que comenzaron a acostumbrarse al intenso sol. El cielo antes gris de Noatum se encontraba extrañamente despejado, con las nubes escapando por el horizonte. El azul intenso llenó sus almas y reconfortó sus espíritus. Tan hermoso les pareció la inmensidad que ambos tardaron en bajar las miradas y ver en dónde se encontraba. De pie se hallaban ante el inicio de una escalinata que descendía hasta un nivel inferior, donde comenzaba una gran extensión como un balcón alargado que se extendía hacia el cielo. Ranma reconoció el lugar al instante como el de sus sueños. Soltó la mano de Akane y caminó rápidamente hasta el centro del balcón. Los antiguos cristales envueltos en anillos de plata se encontraban hecho trizas y desperdigados por todo el lugar. Parte de la baranda se había desmoronado y cuando llegó al centro giró mirando hacia el lugar desde el que habían venido. Las bases de metal unidas a la pared era todo lo que quedaba de la gran cúpula de cristal que debió haber envuelto al balcón. El edificio del que habían salido era una gran torre de estilizado diseño, de forma hexagonal en su base y que se adelgazaba ligeramente similar a la forma de una espada. El balcón se encontraba en el tercio más alto de la estructura rodeado de tal ornamento arquitectónico que hacía creer que era una parte fundamental de la misma. El emblema de los Yngvi se grababa como un escudo de piedra en lo más alto por sobre ellos. Ranma bajó los ojos entonces y tuvo otra cosa que admirar. Akane se encontraba esperándolo pacientemente. No tenía miedo, tampoco ansiedad, con las manos tomadas por delante del vestido lo observaba pacientemente con una agradable sonrisa. El viento de las alturas sacudió su cabello y ella se lo ordenó con un gracioso movimiento de la mano, formando una extraña imagen de su pequeña figura ante la grandeza de las ruinas envueltos en el silencio de las alturas.

Giró otra vez y caminó hacia el extremo del enorme balcón. Entonces percibió que algo no encajaba según el sueño que había tenido. A sus pies pudo ver que la estructura en la base de la peculiar y lisa torre era un enorme palacio con la forma de un diamante triangular con tres extensiones en sus vértices que caían como grandes murallas por la colina que conformaba toda la ciudad de Noatum dividiéndola en tres barrios distintos. El castillo de los Ynglingar no era más que una pequeña estructura en el frontis del palacio principal como una pequeña fortaleza anterior a los jardines secos y abandonados que antes había cruzado junto a Akane.

—Es increíble, todo se ve tan pequeño —dijo Akane a su lado sorprendiéndolo.

—Sí.

—Me siento como si estuviera sobre una nube, este lugar no se veía tan alto desde el suelo.

—Sí.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí.

Akane frunció el seño.

— ¿Soy bonita?

—Sí.

— ¿Aunque esté un poco gorda?

—Sí.

— ¡Qué dijiste!

Lo pellizcó con fuerza y el joven saltó.

— ¡Qué te sucede!

—No estás prestando atención. A menos que realmente creas que estoy obesa.

—No lo estás, de hecho me encanta como te ves con ese vestido, y ¡sí te prestaba atención!

—Sí, de eso no hay dudas —respondió con ironía—. Dime en qué estabas pensando.

—Había soñado con este lugar, pero no está igual a como lo recordaba. La ciudad parece pequeña, mucho más pequeña que en mis sueños. Espera —trató de ajustar la mirada—, el agua del lago, ¿lo notas?

—Sí, es muy hermosa la vista desde aquí, parece un espejo.

—No hablo de eso. ¿Ves la sombra que se produce alrededor de la ciudad, no crees que haya algo bajo la superficie del agua?

—Ahora que lo dices, sí, veo algo. Puede deberse a la poca profundidad, después de todo, la ciudad está sobre una isla, ¿o no?

—Si esto es una isla natural entonces mi papá es un hombre honesto. Espera, ¿ves eso?

— ¿Qué cosa? —Akane le dio la espalda al paisaje siguiendo a su prometido, que comenzó a dar erráticos pasos hacia el centro del balcón—. ¿Ranma, qué te sucede? ¿Ranma? ¡Ranma!

.

Cuando creía haber descubierto algo importante el mundo entero se tornó gris. Sin saber cómo caminó hacia el centro de la plataforma y observó detenidamente a su derredor. Todo estaba en su lugar, como creía en ese momento que debía estar pero confundido por pensar que algo no encajaba con su realidad. Los Vanir caminaban rápidamente de un punto a otro, llevaban noticias, informaban a los que dirigían delante de los cristales y sus símbolos luminosos. Uno de ellos lo miró, le preguntó algo, él respondió. ¿Pero qué le dijo? No lo sabía, no podía escuchar su propia voz y tarde comprendió que tampoco tenía control sobre su cuerpo. Miraba por unos ojos que no eran los suyos una escena del pasado que no podía alterar. ¿Por qué, qué sucedía que veía todo aquello? Rápidamente recordó que antes de eso se encontraba en el balcón junto con Akane, tampoco podía verla a ella, ¿qué le sucedió entonces, estaría otra vez soñando? ¿Y por qué esta nueva forma de soñar que no veía las cosas desde el exterior sino que a través de uno de los antiguos personajes? ¿A quién personificaba entonces? Pronto notó algo más extraño, que podía escuchar el ruido y las voces de todos los que estaban allí menos la propia. Sabía que hablaba, sabía que daba órdenes en aquel lugar dentro de la hermosa cúpula de cristal, sabía también que muchos le obedecían. ¿Sería acaso el cuerpo de Njörd, señor del sol a quién representaba?

Toda su teoría se desmoronó cuando vio aparecer a Njörd con su arrogante semblante bajando por los escalones. Se paró a su lado y la mirada que le dio fue algo desconcertante.

— ¿Funcionará? —Preguntó el señor del sol como si evitara mirarlo a los ojos—. ¡Ah! Suponía esa respuesta, después de todo eres la misma arrogante de siempre.

Hubo silencio, ¿o en realidad hablaba y no lo sabía? ¡Demonios, cómo necesitaba un espejo o lo que fuera para ver a través de quién miraba el extraño momento! Pero ni siquiera podía controlar la dirección en la que miraba. Njörd siguió guardando silencio con la vista perdida en el infinito horizonte de un océano desconocido más allá de la gigantesca ciudad. Entonces notó que él no dejaba de mirar el rostro del rey de los Vanir, ¿sería tanto el interés de esa persona por el joven señor del sol? ¿A quién representaba entonces? Por un momento miró sus propias manos, eran manos de mujer. Ranma recordó que Skadi era la esposa de Njörd y creyó estar viendo a través de los ojos de la reina, cosa que le desagradó profundamente.

— ¿Por qué me odias tanto? —Preguntó el joven señor.

Entonces escuchó un nuevo ruido y al girar ambos presenciaron un séquito de nobles señores escoltando a la dama Skadi. La reina los vio a ellos y por un momento se mostró triste, cosa que rápidamente cubrió con un manto de amable disposición. El séquito traía también consigo un cojín en una base de madera que cargaba una hermosa espada que a simple vista le pareció ser la Skirr.

No fue la espada ni el séquito lo que sorprendió a Ranma, sino a la mujer aparecer con ellos cuando creía que estaba observando en el lugar de Skadi. ¿Entonces a quién representaba?

—Dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí —dijo Njörd conteniendo una dolorosa mezcla de rabia y tristeza. Más que todo eso Ranma pudo ver el parecido evidente que existía entre ambos, y supo reconocer la mirada de Njörd como la misma mirada que tenía él en el espejo esta mañana, cuando se sentía derrotado y confundido—. Eres arrogante, jamás aceptas que te equivocas. ¿No fue acaso idea tuya el que haya desposado a Skadi por el bien de nuestro pueblo? Heid, fue tu deseo y yo obedecí únicamente por ti, ahora déjame en paz.

Vio como se retiraba, miró sus propias manos, las manos de Heid, crisparse de dolor y humedecerse cuando una lágrima cayó sobre sus dedos, luego se limpió rápidamente y se unió al séquito. Entonces Ranma pudo ver algo nuevo que lo sorprendió tanto que olvidó al instante toda la escena y la implicancia que tendría luego en su vida.

.

Akane lo sostuvo cogiéndolo del brazo.

—Ranma, háblame, ¿qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Bien? ¿Akane? ¿Dónde estoy?

—En la torre.

— ¿Qué me sucedió?

—Actuabas extraño, te quedaste mudo y quieto, es como si no estuvieras aquí. ¡No me asustes de esa forma!

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Ya puedo sostenerme solo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Tuve una especie de visión.

— ¿Visión? Oh, Ranma, espero que no haya sido nada malo.

—No, no lo creo. Si lo era fue del pasado así que no puede ser nada que pueda afectarnos, excepto...

— ¿Qué ahora? —Akane preguntó cansada de tantas visiones que sólo les traerían más problemas.

—Nada, nada, olvídalo. Necesito hablar con Leshy. Ya sé lo que tenemos que hacer.

La renovada confianza de Ranma hizo en ella florecer su corazón con nueva alegría. Asintió y juntos regresaron al castillo.

.

Una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres se reunieron en la gran plataforma en lo alto de la torre del palacio abandonado de Noatum. Ranma y Akane se sintieron extrañamente avergonzados por la solemnidad con que el rey Hersir y su gente pisaban aquel suelo que consideraban sagrado sobrecogidos por un temor religioso, mientras que ellos había venido la primera vez sin mostrar mayor respeto. Leshy se encontraba con ellos. Mientras Akane era solicitada por las doncellas que siempre gustaban de admirarla y sacarle divertidas conversaciones el joven y el anciano entablaron una extraña conversación.

—Tú sabías sobre esto, ¿no es así?

—Zoy un Vanir, no zaberlo zería ilógiko, mi joven zeñor.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho.

—Yo no konozko loz planez del niño Freyr, ¡komo imaginar que uzted podría romper el zello ke yo intente trazpazar durante zigloz!

—No fui yo. Fue ella —agregó rápidamente ante la confusa mirada de Leshy.

— ¿La dama Akane?

—También es una descendiente de los Vanir —dijo Ranma con un mal contenido orgullo.

—Zí, zí, lo zé, pero zer Vanir no bazta. Yo zoy Vanir y no poder entrar por mucho tratar, nunca. ¿Ella hizo algún hechizo? —preguntó con gran interés.

—No, sólo la tocó y la puerta se abrió. Tampoco pude abrirla yo, era como si la esperaran a ella.

Leshy intrigado se rascó la barba.

—Dime, Leshy, ¿quién era en realidad Heid Baladi?

Aquel nombre causó un escalofrío en el anciano, el viejo lo miró pero notó como Ranma tenía la mirada clavada en la sonriente Akane. Entonces el anciano entró en razón.

— ¿La dama Akane ez dezendiente de Heid Baladi? ¿Zuz hijaz zobrevivieron a loz Aezirz en Midgard? ¡Inkreíble!

— ¿Quién era ella? —insistió con muy poca paciencia temiendo que aquel conocimiento oculto significara un peligro para su prometida.

Leshy suspiró cansado de los recuerdos que ahora le volvían a pesar.

—Heid Baladi fue una vez una chica buena, muy buena, de gran genio, inventiva, zí. Ella fundó ezta ziudad y toda la zienzia okulta detráz de zu gloria.

— ¿Por qué percibo que no me lo dices todo?

—Heid Baladi sufrió mucho, mucho por kulpa de loz Aezirz. Ella renegó, zu corazón ozcurezió. Ella ze llamó dezpuéz Gullveig. Ella fue la kreadora de toda la magia negra de Midgard, la fuente mizma de la ke Hell bebió y taradamente se kree maeztra. No, no, Gullveig era genial, genial y makabra, nada había en ella que rekordara a la dulze Heid.

—Eso, eso no me lo esperaba.

—Zí. Máz dolorozo fue zu final.

— ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Loz Aezirz quizieron rekuperar Midgard del dominio de Gullveig. El enkargado fue mi zeñor Njörd.

— ¡Pero si ellos se amaban!

Leshy lo miró verdaderamente asustado, como si Ranma hubiera revelado una gran y terrible verdad oculta incluso de las sombras y de los susurros guardianes de todos los secretos.

— ¡No repita ezo! No diga ezo, para loz Vanir Njörd únikamente amó a la dama Zkadi. Zkadi y zólo Zkadi. No vuelva a repetir, no ez nezezario revolver y dezcubrir otra vez tanto dolor.

—Entonces era verdad, Njörd se casó con Skadi sin amarla, él amaba a otra, a esa tal Heid.

Leshy miró a Akane de la misma forma que Ranma pero con distintos sentimientos. Ahora, para Leshy todo cobraba un nuevo sentido. La descendiente de Heid, la hija de las hijas de Gullveig, la heredera de un oscuro legado que una vez estuvo ya por destruir Midgard, lo mismo que ella había amado y ayudado a crear; esa niña de corazón puro, inocente, dulce, era portadora de una magia desconcertante y peligrosa. Suspiró, estaba viejo, cansado, y cuando no esperaba sufrir más el destino se encargaba de hacerle testigo de otra malévola broma.

—Mi joven zeñor Ranma, ¿podría uzted por el bien de la humanidad terminar kon la vida de la dama Akane zi el deztino azí ze lo pidiera?

— ¿Asesinar a...? ¡Jamás, cómo puedes insinuar eso!

El viejo suspiró otra vez con mayor pesadez.

—Mi joven Njörd, él zí lo hizo.

Ranma palideció recordando a los protagonistas de sus visiones y sueños. ¿Él sí pudo hacerlo? ¡Maldito Njörd, malditos todos los Vanir! Él jamás haría cosa semejante. Apretó las manos hasta que sus huesos crujieron.

—Ranma, señor Leshy, ¿de qué están hablando?

Ambos se erizaron y se abrazaron cuando Akane les habló repentinamente dándoles el susto de sus vidas. Al instante reaccionaron empujándose con fuerza.

— ¿Qué les pasó?

—Nada, no sucede nada, es sólo que nos sorprendiste distraídos.

—Zí, zí, mi zeñora, no ze trata de nada importante. Nada, de nada.

Akane levantó una ceja, pero prefirió no meterse en esos asuntos de hombres que siempre terminaban resultando ser alguna tontería. Hersir se unió a ellos.

—Mis señores, todos nos encontramos expectantes. ¿De qué se trata la gran sorpresa que nos tendría preparada, mi señor Ranma?

—Sí, Ranma, yo tampoco sé lo que planeas. ¿Por qué reunir a toda esta gente?

Leshy rió mostrando los dientes como si supiera de antemano el chiste con que el joven los iba a sorprender a todos. Ranma prefirió ignorarlo.

— ¿Está todo el pueblo en el palacio?

—Todos, no queda ninguno, tal como usted nos ordenó, mi señor.

—Perfecto.

— ¿Toda la gente? —Akane recién se enteraba de aquello—. Espero que no estés planeando algo extraño.

— ¿Extraño? —Ranma rió de una manera inquietante, la misma actitud cuando se le ocurría algún plan o inventaba una nueva técnica que lo colocaba en peligro, por lo que Akane se sentía más insegura—. Espera y verás. Ahora les pediré que no se acerquen a los bordes y se afirmen de lo que puedan.

— ¿Dijo afirmarse? —Hersir le preguntó a Akane y ésta se encogió de hombros.

Ranma los dejó, caminó hacia el centro de la plataforma. Portaba en la espalda la gran espada Skirr la que desenfundó en un rápido movimiento. El silencio se podía palpar, el numeroso séquito de oficiales y la pequeña nobleza de Noatum se hallaba en pleno mirando desde la plataforma hasta las escaleras que daban a la entrada. Giró la Skirr por sobre la cabeza sólo para darle un poco más de dramatismo y luego la clavó en el piso. Sólo entonces Akane se percató de que en el suelo había una hendidura en el centro de un disco de mármol con aplicaciones de oro. La espada Skirr calzó a la perfección con la hendidura y Ranma la soltó entonces. Esperaron. Siguieron esperando. La espera se volvió algo tediosa y Ranma un poco avergonzado giró confundido rascándose la cabeza.

—Bueno, parece que ya no funciona... ¡Eh!

El suelo vibró con fuerza, tanta, que los espectadores cayeron de rodillas y se sintieron gritos de terror al recordar que se hallaban a gran altura. La espada Skirr comenzó a descender rápidamente como si fuera engullida por la hendidura, al mismo tiempo el disco se alzó como un pilar y las terminaciones de oro se extendieron como un extraño mecanismo de engranajes que se ajustaron en torno a la espada.

En la base en ruinas del anillo que rodeaba a la plataforma se asomaron los inicios de soportes de plata que se extendieron rodeándola hasta la mitad y a través de nuevas compuertas que se abrieron en las paredes emergieron como discos los hexágonos de cristal que comenzaron recomponer la cúpula, pero dejando partes sin rellenar donde los cristales se encontraban ausentes o resquebrajados, así como uno de los costados donde la base se encontraba en mal estado no encajando del todo bien la cúpula. Pero las imperfecciones no fueron suficientes para disminuir el asombro de los Ynglingar. Pero lo que ellos vieron no se comparaba a lo que estaba sucediendo bajo sus narices. Toda la ciudad de Noatum comenzó a elevarse de la fría superficie de las aguas. El extenso puente de madera que recorría medio lago se despedazó al instante, el agua rebalsó de la ribera y entró en el valle sumergiendo a bosque con furia inigualable. La superficie de las aguas se llenó e nuevas figuras, puntas de piedra que asomaron, luego torres. Toda la ciudad original se elevó como una montaña mostrando más construcciones, avenidas, muros altos como las nubes del cielo, una ciudad tres veces más grande que la original convirtiendo a la Noatum que todos conocían en una montaña de piedra y edificios en el centro de la nueva Noatum. La ciudad siguió alzándose hasta cubrir casi toda la superficie del lago. Entonces aparecieron los muros blancos que rodearon a toda la ciudad, tan altos que la nueva sección de la ciudad quedaba oculta tras ellos, siendo posible ver el horizonte únicamente desde el centro donde se hallaba el palacio y la zona urbana de edificios más altos en el centro más elevado.

Pero no fueron todos los cambios sucedidos. Los edificios construidos por los Ynglingar o los arreglos que le realizaron a las antiguas construcciones no resistieron la transformación de la ciudad. Las columnas de piedra aparecían y desaparecían, las avenidas inclinadas se quebraron de forma metódica convirtiéndose en escalones, otras callejuelas se doblaron formando tramos en zigzag que ascendían ahora por murallas tan altas como acantilados. Partes de la Noatum original se desprendieron de la zona principal dejando que acantilados cubiertos de nuevas construcciones como torres y ventanales emergieran en un caótico orden en sus superficies, mientras que puentes de piedra emergían y se unían en el centro para comunicar estas nuevas islas como pequeños barrios suspendidos sobre columnas tan anchas como una torre. La ciudad se volvió más alta y desafiante de la gravedad buscando la verticalidad en todos sus rincones. Edificios que antes eran continuos quedaron unos sobre otros formando hermosas elevaciones unidas por vistosas escalinatas. El agua del lago se deslizó por las calles revelando ríos artificiales y pequeños puentes, plazas con fuentes, rejillas bajo la mayoría de las avenidas, caídas de agua como auténticas cascadas dentro de la ciudad formando arcos cristalinos por sobre los edificios que se insinuaban en los muros de alturas eternas. El agua dejó también moho y algas, restos de fósiles de antiguas bestias que antes moraban los lagos, extraños corales en las esquinas de los edificios y muchos cristales mágicos en los interiores abandonados y en las calles que volvían a resplandecer a pesar de encontrarse tirados por los suelos.

El rey Hersir dejó de temblar cuando su mujer le dio una buena bofetada. Entrando en razón miró a su gente, todos asustados, con los ojos cerrados. Pero a diferencia de ellos Leshy estaba de pie y tranquilo como si respirara otra vez un aire antiguo de tiempos más gloriosos que revitalizaba todos sus huesos. La plataforma había cambiado también, el suelo se había abierto mostrando ahora cristales que levitaban sobre el suelo rodeados por anillos de plata, extraños muebles en distintos lugares, columnas y más cristales. Gran parte del piso se había desprendido, creyó él, pero en realidad la piedra había sido reemplazada por un complejo entramado de triángulos de cristal que permitían ver todo desde las alturas muy para su pesar. Pero no hubo imagen más inspiradora que la pareja de Ranma y Akane, que juntos, tomados de la mano, miraban con la misma incredulidad infantil desde el extremo de la plataforma lo que había sucedido con la ciudad.

La ciudad de Noatum había cambiado. Su perímetro rodeado por los muros blancos era pentagonal con una de las puntas extendidas formando un triangulo en una razón de dos a uno con respecto a la distancia desde el centro a los otros extremos. Así el antiguo centro de la ciudad elevado como una montaña de edificios quedó en el centro de la mitad más ancha de la ciudad, mientras que del otro extremo se veían un valle de edificios en una superficie más plana pero no menos compleja. Los muros no eran rectos, sino que se curvaban ligeramente dándole una forma ovalada. Los muros también se curvaban ligeramente hacia el exterior como la superficie del casco de una gran nave. En las secciones donde se formaban los vértices de las paredes había sendas fortalezas que sobresalían en majestad, mientras que por el exterior el vértice estaba cubierto por la estatua de una hermosa mujer tan alta como la pared parada sobre una hoja afilada de acero tan grande como un edificio. El extremo posterior más achatado de la ciudad había otro castillo, como una fortaleza mucho más grande y alta que rivalizaba con la montaña central y que parecía un edificio netamente militar por su plaza central, sus muros que protegían tanto ataques externos como internos y una vistosa plataforma como mirador que sobresalía por esa parte del muro. El extremo frontal donde los muros se cerraban formando una punta afilada se encontraba otra fortaleza que llenaba el espacio y que terminaba en una plataforma en las alturas que continuaba del muro como la punta de un barco, con la forma de una espada, desafiando el cielo. Y bajo ella y asomándose también por los costados de esta plataforma, descendiendo también hasta las aguas, en el muro se alzaban la forma de un ejército del sol de gigantes de piedra atacando todos en una poderosa carga. En los costados más alargados de la ciudad habían dos grandes extensiones de agua, a la izquierda se podía ver que el gran lago artificial se encontraba rodeado por una serie de estructuras portuarias con una gran compuerta en el muro que la comunicaría con el agua exterior protegida por una de las fortalezas de las paredes. Del otro extremo había otro lago artificial, pero este no parecía una bahía, sino que se encontraba rodeada por una extensión de árboles fosilizados y terreno seco, que hacía suponer que en otro tiempo debió ser un hermoso jardín o bosque interior. También sobre el muro había una fortaleza que se comunicaba con el suelo del otro extremo del lago por un puente de piedra y cristal con una pequeña construcción como un mirador suspendida a la mitad justo por encima del centro del lago.

Cuántas maravillas todavía ocultaba la antigua ciudad de Noatum, ahora más una nave en su forma capaz de contener a millones de almas.

—Es grande —dijo Ranma sin poder contener la gran emoción que le impedía respirar normalmente.

Akane asintió muy lentamente. Pero cuando pensaban que todo había terminado un nuevo remezón los puso en alerta. Los jóvenes se miraron alarmados.

— ¿Sabes qué está pasando ahora?

—No tengo la menor idea.

— ¡Ranma, cómo pudiste iniciar algo así sin saber cómo iba a terminar!

El joven se encogió de hombros alegando inocencia.

.

9

.

La ciudad entera vibró y aunque en apariencia parecía lenta por su gran tamaño, giró rápidamente en torno a su centro agitando con abusiva violencia las aguas del lago que volvieron a rebalsar. La punta de la nave se irguió contra las montañas que cerraban como una fortaleza natural los límites de las aguas y del valle. Antes de que Akane pudiera preguntar lo que planeaba hacer llena de temor, un extraño canto los envolvió. Fue como el canto de miles de voces, un sonido en apariencia humana pero con un fuerte tañido metálico demostrando ser de una procedencia distinta al de cualquier criatura viviente. El sonido provenía de toda la ciudad, seguido por luminosas líneas que como un pulso surcaron líneas específicas y casi ocultas en las calles, muros y edificaciones concentrándose todos a una vez en el extremo frontal. El ejército esculpido en la parte frontal de la ciudad se iluminó cargándose con la luz que había recorrido toda la ciudad y las espadas en ristre que sobresalían de la superficie se movieron sincronizando con la larga plataforma con forma de espada.

Akane pudo sentir esa avasalladora energía asfixiando su alma. Pero la magnitud tan sobrecogedora no impidió que sus nuevos sentidos que comenzaban a despertar le comunicaran la familiar sensación de la magia cuando comenzaba a cobrar forma.

—Esto es... Esto es...

—Es como mi hechizo "luz del alma" —agregó Ranma—. ¡Todos abajo! —Gritó abrazando a Akane y arrastrándola consigo al suelo cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Una serie de anillos mágicos muy similares a los que Ranma utilizaba en sus hechizos por ser de la misma procedencia Vanir aparecieron en una rápida sucesión a lo largo de toda la plataforma con forma de espada y desapareció más rápido aún siendo precedido por el disparo de un poderoso rayo de energía. El impacto fue como un bombardeo que los hizo temblar hasta los corazones. Más intenso fue el sonido que vino después cuando todo el cielo se tiñó de la luz dorada y las nubes grises de Noatum se expandieron formando un círculo en torno a una explosión mágica tan grande como la más terrible pesadilla de los que odian las guerras. El agua del lago se agitó como un huracán y la ciudad entera se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás crujiendo todas las ancestrales piedras hasta los ocultos cimientos de la misma. Vino después el silencio. El suelo de la ciudad seguía moviéndose, pero ya no se trataba de un temblor si no de un fuerte vaivén. Ranma fue el primero en ponerse de pie ayudando a Akane, la pobre chica se quejaba sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado y apenas consiguió erguirse le dio un rápido y fuerte golpe en el brazo a Ranma porque había sido su culpa.

Cuando observaron desde el borde del balcón comprendieron el porqué del movimiento. El valle rápidamente se estaba llenando de agua, pero no de agua dulce, sino que de agua salada del mar que se encontraba del otro lado de las montañas. De la densa cordillera sólo quedaban los inicios a los costados del valle y la roca revelaba a gran escala los inicios de un cráter que debería existir hasta las profundidades. Desde el cielo podrían haber presenciado algo más impactante, porque el círculo de vacío que dejó aquel hechizo era cien veces más grande que la pequeña ciudad de Noatum apreciada como un pequeño punto ante los bordes de un círculo azul en medio de las montañas. El movimiento de la ciudad flotante no se debió únicamente por la violencia del mar que reclamaba la tierra otra vez para sí, sino que la gran estructura comenzó a avanzar en medio del nuevo canal dirigiéndose inciertamente hacia el océano.

—Este es el destino de los Ynglingar —murmuró el rey emocionado—. Finalmente somos libres gracias a nuestro señor.

—Libres, ¿eh? —murmuró Ranma guardándose sus pensamientos.

.

Tras la liberación de Noatum y su pueblo la gente recorrió, primero con recelo, para luego dar rienda sueltas a su ansiedad la ciudad y sus confines. Pero pronto los más viejos se calmaron comprendiendo que por mucho entusiasmo que los jóvenes demostraran tardarían días, quizás semanas, en descubrir todos los rincones de su nuevo hogar. Eran unos pocos miles y la ciudad estaba diseñada para albergar a millones de almas. Los soldados comenzaron a reunir rápidamente tesoros y armas de los tiempos dorados que se guardaban en los edificios, era un festín para el alma aventurera. Los consejeros del rey Hersir rápidamente ayudaron a organizar a la gente y disponer de los nuevos espacios para vivir y fortificaron por seguridad una pequeña zona en el centro elevado en torno al nuevo palacio. El palacio en toda su extensión sería ocupado ahora por los gobernantes de la ciudad flotante y rápidamente fue el primer edificio en tratar de ser rehabilitado. El antiguo castillo y muchas de las casas seguían siendo los hogares habituales de la gente, pero ello era tan pequeño en comparación al resto que comenzaron a sentirse sobrecogidos por la gloria y poder de los antiguos Vanir. Leshy se retiró a su torre, que ahora se había elevado del suelo convirtiéndose en una de las vistosas estructuras sostenidas sobre uno de los altos pilares que se separaban de la colina central unida por un extenso puente a una de las tantas plazas principales de la ciudad. Otros se encargaban de trazar mapas de la nueva estructura mientras que los jóvenes volvían corriendo sin aliento para informar de nuevas maravillas que habían hallado dignas de ser anotadas, por lo que los escribas comenzaban a sentirse sobrepasados por la fuerte actividad.

En medio de aquel ruido Ranma y Akane se sentían confundidos. Parados en mitad del ajetreo terminaban dando instrucciones cuando alguien les preguntaba sin estar muy seguros de si estaban haciendo bien, pero después de todo no se trataba de nada importante pues repetían lo que todo el mundo sabía que se tenía que hacer. Akane se detenía de vez en cuando cruzándose con Ranma, ella se sentía algo aturdida con toda la actividad, pero admiraba a su prometido al notar lo acostumbrado que se encontraba a dar órdenes y habituarse a situación extrañas.

— ¿Qué me miras?

—Nada, nada —repetía por décima vez y sonreía confundiendo al joven, pero éste no podía insistir en descubrir lo que ella pensaba por ser rápidamente distraído por alguien más que requería su atención.

.

Akane se sentó en la cama. La nueva habitación todavía no se encontraba del todo limpia teniendo un montón de muebles y cajas apiladas contra la pared. Pero Ranma había insistido tanto en ocupar ya un lugar en el nuevo palacio que no quiso contrariarlo. Además gustaba tanto de verlo autoritario ante todos que evitaba contradecirlo, por lo menos en público.

— ¿Ranma, tú crees que está bien?

—Sí, también tengo mis dudas en que instaláramos el nuevo puesto de la guardia tan cerca del palacio. La ciudad es muy grande y podríamos haberlos llevado a una de las fortalezas en los extremos de la ciudad. Después de todo pareciera que para eso están allí.

—No, bobo, digo sobre ocupar esta habitación tan lejos del resto.

— ¿Qué, tienes miedo que los antiguos fantasmas de los Vanir todavía deambulen por aquí?

— ¿Fa-Fantasmas? ¡Deja de jugar, no es gracioso!

Ranma que se encontraba sentado en un escritorio del otro extremo de la habitación trazando algunas indicaciones con una pluma sobre un pergamino rió de buena gana ante el enojo de la chica. Hasta que recibió una almohada en el rostro.

—Eres una pésima perdedora.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

—No me refería a eso, bobo.

— ¿Entonces a qué? —preguntó distraídamente mientras volvía a escribir dándole la espalda.

—A que tú y yo, ya sabes, estemos aquí, juntos, en una habitación.

— ¿Te molesta que durmamos juntos en una sola habitación? Pero después de todo lo que hicimos no me digas que todavía te da vergüenza.

—Ah, claro, ahora actúas todo maduro como si no te apenara —ella se mostró traviesa—, pero hasta hace poco todavía te ponías rojo de solo verme en traje de baño.

—Mentira.

—No lo niegues. ¿Recuerdas cuando toda tu familia te ayudó a que me espiaras en el baño?

—No me lo recuerdes. Por poco mi madre cree que soy más raro que Tsubasa. Pero sólo lo hice por eso.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Después de todo no querías verme desnuda.

—Claro que quería verte desnuda.

— ¡Pervertido!

Le llegó una segunda almohada en la nuca.

— ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso, no ves que estoy ocupado?

— ¿Y qué haces?

—Nada importante, sólo algunas órdenes de... cosas militares.

—Olvidaba que ahora eres un teniente.

—Sí, pero no es nada parecido a estar en un ejército en la tierra.

— ¿Tienen uniformes de gala en Asgard?

—Sí.

— ¿Puede verte usando uno algún día?

— ¿Y por qué querrías eso?

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

— ¡Por favor!

—No sé qué planeas.

—Te lo ruego.

Akane adoptó la mirada más adorable que tenía.

—Está bien, está bien, tú ganas. No entiendo para qué quieres verme con ese incómodo uniforme, pero si insistes apenas podamos te lo mostraré.

— ¡Yay!

—Pareces una cría.

—Y tú un amargado. ¿Acaso no entiendes que una chica quiera ver bien vestido a su prometido? ¿Por qué los hombres son los únicos que quieren ver arregladas a sus mujeres, no puede ser también al revés?

—Sí, puede ser. Pero recuerdo perfectamente una vez que me arreglé muy bien y las cosas no resultaron para nada agradables.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Se te olvidó ya lo que sucedió cuando esa famosa "rosa blanca" presentó a su "novio"?

Akane sonrojó de la vergüenza.

—Lo siento, ya te pedí disculpas por esa ocasión.

—No vale la pena que me vista bien si terminarás prendada de otro —dijo con infantil resentimiento.

— ¡Claro que no, deja de sacármelo en cara! Además no fui la única, también estaba Kodachi.

—A mi no me importa esa loca, lo que sí me duele es que mi querida prometida encuentre a otro tipo más apuesto que yo.

—Ay, Ranma, si pareces un crío.

—No me importa.

Ella dejó la cama y caminó hasta él, entonces lo abrazó por la espalda con mucha dulzura.

—No te pongas así, sabes que al único que admiro es a ti. Entonces éramos más niños y tú todavía estabas creciendo. Pero ahora estás mucho más apuesto que antes.

—No será tan fácil convencerme.

Akane retrocedió un poco, pensó en algo divertido y volvió a acercarse ahora susurrándole al oído.

—Se me ocurren unas cuantas ideas.

Las palabras no fueron las importantes, sino la manera en que las había pronunciado, una que superaba las más locas fantasías de Ranma entrando en el terreno de lo prácticamente imposible. Akane insinuándosele de una forma que lo trastornó. Saltó en su sitio y se paró rápidamente asustado.

Ella estalló en risa al verlo sonrojado y fuera de sí.

—Ahá —exclamó victoriosa—, así que todavía te pongo nervioso.

— ¡Akane!

— ¿Qué, quieres más, y si tiro de aquí? —Insinuó ingenuamente asiendo los extremos de las cintas de un coqueto nudo en el escote de su corta camisa de dormir—, ¿se caerá, quieres ver?

— ¡Para!

—Oh, ¿no será que tú quieres tirar de este extremo? —Le ofreció el final de la cinta acercándose peligrosamente, empujándolo contra el escritorio—. Siempre te ha gustado llevar la iniciativa.

—Ya, detente.

— ¿De verdad no quieres?

—Bu-Bueno, si insistes.

Ranma acercó la mano temblorosa y cuando rozó el borde de la tela Akane la retiró bruscamente.

—Tardaste muchos en decidirte.

— ¡Qué!

Regresó a la cama triunfante, la rodeó, recogió las mantas y de un salto se dejó caer sobre el mullido colchón levantando igualmente las sábanas para que cayeran sobre ella cubriéndola por completo.

—Buenas noches —se despidió, cerró los ojos y actuó como si estuviera dormida.

—Espera un minuto —se quejó Ranma recién dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido—, cómo te atreves a dejarme hablando solo.

Akane se sentó en la cama, lo miró con mala cara, batió las palmas y los cristales mágicos que iluminaban la habitación extinguieron su mágica luz al instante dejándolos a oscuras.

—Ahora sí —dijo ella—, buenas noches.

— ¡¿Ah?

—Deja de hacer ruido o te irás a dormir al pasillo. Hoy ha sido un día increíble y estoy agotada.

La mente de Ranma tardó unos largos segundos en digerir lo que había sucedido, parado en la oscuridad iluminado únicamente por las abundantes estrellas sobre el océano de Asgard reaccionó enfurecido. Conteniendo todo lo que quería decirle se acercó a la cama, pero cuando se disponía a levantar las sábanas furioso se detuvo. El rostro tan hermoso de Akane con los ojos cerrados bajo la luz azulada de la gran luna de Asgard era como un cuadro que calmó al instante su alma de toda ira. Sintiéndose ahora molesto consigo mismo por no poder enojarse con ella como lo hacía antes la siguió observando. Acercó su mano con la intención de acariciar la cabeza de Akane, quizás también su mejilla, pero apenas los dedos rozaron los cabellos oscuros ella le habló.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, pervertido?

— ¿Estás despierta?

Ella no le permitió disculparse, las sábanas volaron, la chica se movió tan rápido que él no pudo darse cuenta, sentándose en el borde de la cama lo cogió por la camisa y con un hábil movimiento le aplicó una llave arrastrándolo hacia su cuerpo. Ranma giró por sobre Akane y cayó de espaldas hundiéndose en la cama entre almohadones y frazadas. Akane no terminó, ya que sin soltarlo rodó siguiéndolo cayendo con las piernas juntas sobre el abdomen del chico dejándolo a su merced.

—Maldición, Akane, qué estás haciendo.

—Derrotando al invencible Ranma Saotome.

— ¿Con que esas tenemos? —Quiso levantarse para luchar pero ella lo empujó de los hombros obligándolo a quedarse quieto.

—Yo que tu no me movería.

— ¿Por qué? —Exigió una respuesta no tolerando la provocación.

—Porque te conviene —susurró inclinándose, rosando con cada palabra los labios de Ranma hasta que este sintió un escalofrío.

—Bien, supongo que por hoy puedo aceptar una derrota. Pero no le cuentes a nadie pues únicamente me estoy dejando ganar por ti, porque sabes que sigo siendo más fuerte que tú.

Akane que se había ilusionado por un instante se movió clavándole una rodilla entre las costillas. El chico se quejó pero ella no mostró misericordia.

—Cuando aprenderás a guardar silencio —suspiró.

—Y me lo dice la chica más prudente de mundo.

Se volvió a quejar cuando fue castigado otra vez.

—Recuerda que estoy lastimado —suplicó con su mejor sonrisa.

—Ahora lo recuerdas.

.

10

.

Esa fue la última noche de los amantes. Ranma abrió los ojos como si hubiera sufrido una nueva pesadilla, pero esta vez no recordaba nada. Tan asustado como al principio fue la primera reacción que tuvo cuando giró la cabeza en la almohada y vio el rostro de Akane. La chica dormía plácidamente. Se relajó recordando quién era, dónde estaba y porque compartía una única cama con ella. Por suerte lo recordó antes de notar que ambos cuerpos yacían desnudos bajo las sábanas o el impacto hubiera sido horrible, pensaba en esto divertido. Giró acurrucándose tomando la mano de Akane, ella no despertaba, lo sabía, la conocía que tenía el sueño muy pesado más después de toda la actividad que tuvieron durante el día, y la noche. La silueta de la chica se dibujaba en las sábanas imaginándose las colinas y bosques que con tanto dolor tuvo que atravesar para llegar a ese sitio. Ahora todo le parecía perfecto, aún las mentiras, si estas servían para que ambos vivieran de ese momento juntos.

Dos semanas, con suerte tres, era lo que Leshy le había explicado. Ese sería su tiempo de vida gracias al sacrificio de K'Zun Fei. Ahora le parecía más que suficiente. Luego moriría y ella retornaría a Nerima donde la gran familia que por suerte habían reunido cuidaría de ella. Tenía a Iris también, ¿no le había explicado el capitán que los hijos era la mejor razón para seguir viviendo?

—Perdóname, Akane —acarició el rostro de la joven sabiendo que no despertaría.

Se sintió agradecido de existir y de conocer pequeños detalles de ella que nadie más imaginaría. Siempre había tenido celos, especialmente del odioso de P-chan. Pero algo nuevo había descubierto, que si bien Akane era increíblemente inquieta cuando dormía, al estar con él era tan tranquila como un bebé. Ni siquiera se movía. También notaba que si tenía algún sueño intranquilo bastaba que le tomara la mano para que ella, sin tener que despertar, se calmara. Pensó entonces que durante todos estos años ella se había sentido la soledad al igual que él. Mientras él viajaba por los caminos sin poder hacer muchos amigos, sin tener seguridad de si su padre lastimaría a los que se les acercaban, ella había sufrido por la muerte de su madre. Ahora sufriría otra vez por su culpa.

Se movió quedando de espaldas y dejó que su brazo descansara sobre la frente ocultando los ojos. Se había dado por vencido pero gracias a los descubrimientos de Leshy y al nuevo funcionamiento de la ciudad había recobrado las esperanzas. El anciano le había informado de un método para seguir extendiendo su vida, pero para ello necesitaría de unos cristales mágicos muy especiales que se encontraban en las minas de Svartalfaheim, la ciudad montaña de los elfos oscuros. Con Noatum podría alcanzar las costas frías de Jotumheim por el mar del norte, luego encontrar la pequeña aldea puerto de los elfos que utilizaban para comerciar a través del mar sus recursos con la ciudad divina, y desde allí caminar un día y medio por el cruce de las montañas para alcanzar la ciudad del rey Alberich por el norte. No confiaba en los elfos después de lo sucedido con Iris y tampoco quería descubrir a los dioses la existencia de Noatum, porque de seguro querrían ocuparla para sí. No, esa ciudad le pertenecía a los humanos, de eso estaba seguro. Sin embargo, ya pensaría en algo llegada la ocasión.

Dos semanas, con suerte tres, ese era el tiempo de vida que le quedaba gracias al sacrificio de K'Zun Fei y resignado había esperado vivirlo junto a Akane egoístamente hasta el final sin decirle nada ella, y también porque debía reconocer que tenía más miedo de ver su reacción que de su propio final. Pero el enterarse de la posibilidad de sobrevivir, aunque fuera algo temporal, lo había hecho reaccionar dándose cuenta de lo cobarde que estaba siendo. Iba a vivir, no importando lo que sucediera, tenía que vivir por Akane y por todos. Ya encontraría la forma de que ella regresara a Nerima o quizás permitiría que se quedara a su lado, pero la protegería con toda su alma.

Tener un plan finalmente le dio tranquilidad. Entonces percibió un sonido. Se sentó en la cama y asustado miró a Akane, ella seguía durmiendo. Evitando hacer ruido se deslizó lentamente entre las sábanas y desnudo cruzó la habitación hasta donde había tirado algo de ropa sobre una de las cajas. Se vistió con calma porque ya sabía qué o quién lo estaba esperando en el pasillo fuera de la habitación. Recientemente había notado que mientras menos fuerzas físicas le quedaban por su decadente estado, mayores eran sus habilidades espirituales. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un espectro? Sonrió ante su propia ocurrencia.

Dejó la habitación, cerró la puerta lentamente y cuando estuvo listo suspiró. Dio algunos pasos y allí se encontraba Leshy esperándolo.

—Mi señor, lamento que tengo algo muy difícil que informarle.

Ranma no se sorprendió de que el anciano no utilizara aquel acento tan extraño al hablar, sino que las palabras fueron fluidas y excelsas de gran elocuencia. También la postura del viejo era diferente ahora erguido y noble a pesar de vestir los mismos andrajos tejidos con ramas y hojas. Pero la falta de reacción lo inquietó incluso a sí mismo.

— ¿Por qué no me extraña? —se preguntó honestamente mirándolo.

Leshy inclinó la cabeza en señal de reverencia y quizás también como una disculpa.

—Tantos siglos ocultando mi naturaleza me habían hecho olvidar la sutileza del lenguaje. No obstante, con mi señor he de ser honesto. Leshy, maestro de la magia, educador de reyes y príncipes me dispongo a su servicio.

— ¿Por qué viniste, sucede algo malo?

—Eso deberá juzgarlo usted una vez analizado los hechos.

.

Ranma miró las estrellas. Bajo el rostro mirándose los pies.

—Lo lamento, mi señor.

Debía calmarse, debía pensar, debía mantener el control. Pero reaccionó horriblemente mal. Giró rápidamente y tomando una de las espadas que adornaban la pared cargó contra el anciano. Lo golpeó con el antebrazo a la altura del esternón y lo empujó rápidamente hasta azotarlo contra la muralla. Entonces colocó rápidamente la espada cerca del cuello del viejo presionando la barba.

—Dime que no estaba planeado desde el principio. ¡Dímelo!

—Mi zeñor, yo... yo... no zabía...

— ¡Habla bien, deja de ocultarte!

—Lo siento, mi señor.

—Dime que no fue otra idea de Freyr que los enviaras de regreso. ¿Él sabía que nos seguirían, que atacarían Jarnvidr?

—Lo siento.

— ¿Él quiso que los dejara atrás como tú me aconsejaste y que nos separáramos?

—Lo siento, mi señor.

— ¡Sabía que se meterían en problemas sin mí!

—Yo me siento profundamente avergonzado por mi proceder.

—De nada me sirven tus disculpas.

—Si mi arrepentimiento no es suficiente para cubrir el infame crimen de haberle mentido y ocultado información a mi nuevo señor, siéntase dispuesto a segar mi vida.

Ranma lo miró airado. Por un segundo Leshy pensó que su inmortalidad terminaría y se sintió satisfecho, porque su vergüenza era auténtica y su arrepentimiento profundo por causarle más dolores a su señor por culpa de los viejos votos que tenía hacia el niño Freyr.

La espada rebotó en las lozas. El joven con la cabeza inclinada soltó al anciano. Leshy lo miró apenado y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Todavía puede cambiar su destino.

—A qué precio —susurró el muchacho envuelto en la duda.

—Confíe en ellos. Quizás exista la remota posibilidad de que todos sobrevivan, o casi todos y usted continúe camino a Svartalfaheim.

Ranma alzó el puño y golpeó la pared al lado de la cabeza del anciano, que abrió los ojos como platos por el repentino miedo que sintió.

— ¡Mi zeñor, kalma, kalma!

— ¿Calma? —Retiró el puño dejando que los fragmentos de piedra y polvo cayeran lentamente—. ¿Me dices que tenga calma, que los abandoné cuando más me necesitan?

—No fue zu kulpa —Leshy aclaró la garganta antes de seguir ahora hablando de manera normal—. La culpa ha sido únicamente del niño Freyr. También me extraña que se haya afanado tanto en cerrarle todos los caminos como si realmente lo deseara... oh, discúlpeme.

—No, no fue su culpa —Ranma le dio la espalda mirando otra vez las estrellas en el pequeño balcón en un apartado y solitario rincón del todavía desocupado palacio de Noatum—. Yo los abandoné, jamás debí hacerlo, son mi responsabilidad.

—Mi señor, usted es el líder ellos sus siervos, no se pueden ganar guerras sin sacrificios.

— ¡No! Maldito tú y maldito todos los Vanir que piensan como tú, ¡por eso perdieron su estúpido universo!

Leshy dio un paso atrás sulfurado por las palabras tan insolentes del joven. Sin embargo no pudo discutir con aquellos ojos azules que mostraron semejante fuerza que lo hizo enrojecer de la humillación. ¿Era esa la mirada de Njörd? No, no era él, porque el gran señor de los Vanir también se había dado por vencido a la fuerza del destino, ¿entonces a quién le recordaba aquella terquedad tan poderosa que lo hizo morderse la lengua atemorizado?

—Mi zeñor...

—Prepara una nave, estoy seguro que si esto estaba planeado por Freyr debería haber alguno de esos viejos barcos disponibles en el muelle de la ciudad.

—Mi zeñor, le rekuerdo que zi uzted guarda zuz fuerzas podrá vivir doz zemanaz máz, pero zi agota zu ezpíritu kombatiendo.

—Lo sé.

—No regrezará.

— ¡Lo sé, demonios, claro que lo sé! Y yo que me había ilusionado como un estúpido, sabía que llegaría a esto finalmente, lo sabía, ¡lo sabía!

—Prepararé un grupo de hombres —Leshy volvió a adoptar un lenguaje formal—, ellos dirigirán la nave.

— ¿También estaba preparado?

— ¿Por qué los Ynglingar iban a dominar la navegación viviendo tierra adentro por tantos siglos? —preguntó irónicamente el anciano.

—Me lo esperaba —se cruzó de brazos apoyando la cintura en la baranda—. Que se den prisa.

—Estará lista antes del amanecer.

—La quiero en una hora.

—Pero...

—Una hora —insistió con tal frialdad que no dio lugar a réplica. El semblante del joven Ranma se encontraba imbuido por la peligrosa sombra del que ya nada temía porque no tenía nada que perder.

— ¿Se despedirá de la dama Akane?

—No —ante la extrañeza del viejo se sintió obligado a explicarse—. No, no podría. Si veo la veo ahora sería incapaz de seguir adelante —suspiró profundamente—. Perdería el poco valor que me queda.

—Todavía no se encuentra todo perdido.

—Aunque tu intención sea buena, Leshy, me gustaría que por una vez me dijeran la verdad.

El anciano se inclinó mostrándose profundamente dolido por el destino de su señor.

.

El muelle de Noatum parecía una ciudad fantasma. Las calles y paredes se encontraban húmedas todavía y llenas de moho y algas. Los ancestrales adoquines chapoteaban de innumerables charcas. Una gran cantidad de naves destruidas se apilaban en los costados y se asomaban en parte en la superficie de la bahía artificial dentro de los muros. Por un lado el horizonte de aguas oscuras terminaba en un muro tan alto como un edificio de tal blancor que reflejaba con fuerza la luz de la luna y las estrellas de Asgard. Del extremo opuesto se podía apreciar desde los muelles la colina central de la ciudad, el gran palacio de Noatum y la alta torre de estilizada arquitectura que dibujaban sus siluetas por la luz de los cristales mágicos que deberían iluminar cada casa o torre donde los Ynglingar trabajaban y discutían sin poder dormir después de tan emocionante día que había cambiado sus existencias. Ranma miró por última vez el palacio imaginando que en cualquier momento ella aparecería en una de las oscuras esquinas, le gritaría que era un idiota y lo detendría. Los minutos pasaron en silencio mientras el permanecía de pie y esperando por un sueño con ingenuidad, la poca que le quedaba.

—Mi zeñor, mi joven zeñor —Leshy se encorvó a su costado tratando de evitar la mirada del joven—, ya ez hora, loz hombrez ezperan.

Una nave, una única nave se había conservado casi en perfecto estado a pesar de los años sumergida bajo las aguas. Tampoco le pareció una coincidencia. Un grupo de Ynglingar preparados previamente por Leshy en sus visitas a la gente de Noatum se preparaban no sin sentir los nervios de la primera vez, a levantar anclas y dirigir una nave por el vasto océano. Miró por última vez la callejuela oscura. Cerró los ojos, asintió, luego se volvió dándole la espalda a la ciudad, a su vida, a Akane.

—Vamos —dijo en voz baja pero segura cuando subió la rampa que lo llevaría a la rápida embarcación ligera.

La nave a diferencia del diseño Asgariano y de Midgard poseía velas que colgaban de los costados cuando se abrieron estructuras similares a las alas de un ave. La madera crujió cuando comenzó a balancearse sobre las tranquilas aguas. Leshy golpeó con el bastón en suelo y un círculo mágico se dibujo a sus pies. Las enormes puertas se abrieron y una marejada entró del océano exterior formando grandes olas que golpearon el muelle. La nave se balanceó sobre las olas y los Ynglingar se quejaron de temor.

— ¡Tranquilos, firmes, mantengan el curso! —Ordenó Ranma con una seguridad que inspiró a los hombres.

La nave cruzó bajo el arco de las gigantescas puertas. Todos, sin excepción, quedaron con las cabezas inclinadas hacia el cielo mirando la gran fortaleza sobre las puertas que parecía colgar de los bordes de la gran muralla desafiando la ley de la gravedad. La estructura era enorme, tan grande como un castillo con miradores que colgaban del suelo de la estructura quizás con la intención de vigilar toda nave que entrara y saliera de la bahía. En el momento en que dejaron la ciudad el aire frío le recordó que se encontraban en los mares de las tierras exteriores. Grandes bloques de hielo que flotaban en el mar se acumulaban en los costados de la ciudad y eran despedazados por la gran fuerza con la que Noatum se movía sobre el océano.

Había visto en películas que los héroes se rodeaban de un halo de misticismo en la proximidad de la muerte. A él no le pasaba nada de eso, ¿debía pensar en algo, debía sentir algo en especial? Lo único que tenía era miedo. El miedo podía tomar muchas formas, a veces era cruel, otras repentino. El miedo que lo embargaba era similar a cuando se tenía que presentar ante un gran público sin haberse aprendido sus líneas. No, no era así, él ya había pasado por eso y no era tan terrible como lo que sentía ahora. ¿Qué era? Ranma se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, de pie en la proa de la nave se sentía un poco más vivo cuando el viento golpeaba su rostro. Sí, tenía miedo. Los recuerdos de su última noche con Akane lo llenaban de arrepentimiento al saber que podría encontrarse en ese preciso momento en una cálida cama abrazando a la mujer por la que valía la pena vivir tantas miserias. Mujer, sí, ella era una mujer, pero también le gustaba que no dejara de ser una niña del todo. Ella lo odiaría, lo odiaría cuando se enterara de la verdad. De todas formas ya no estaría allí para pedirle disculpas.

—Mi señor, la costa —dijo el primero de sus novatos navegantes.

—Mantennos alejados de la tierra para que los vigías no nos descubran, debemos movernos hacia el sur siguiendo la línea de la costa —ordenó. Qué sencillo se le hacía ahora mandar a otros cuando una preocupación más grande lo aquejaba.

Se sentía débil, cansado, con el cuerpo pesado como si siempre estuviera caminando bajo el agua. También podía sentir que su percepción del mundo espiritual se hacía tan aguda que comenzaba a ver y escuchar cosas de las que no podía confiar. Una masa oscura sobre la tierra probablemente el bosque que antes habían cruzado a pie antes del peligroso paso de la montaña se veía extrañamente iluminado. Pequeños destellos que creyó del tamaño de un hombre y que se movían reuniéndose en torno a la ribera como si siguieran el pasar de la silenciosa nave. Una única vez le preguntó a uno de los navegantes si también podía verlos, y ante la negativa prefirió no insistir para no atemorizar a sus hombres. Aquellas luces le parecían ahora con mayor seguridad siluetas de hombres, siluetas de plata pero con un vacío en el centro como si fueran únicamente un fantasmal contorno. El sonido que producían también le pareció extraño, como cantos sin forma ni ritmo. Luego comprendió que aquellos bosques eran ruinas de una antigua ciudad Vanir, quizás el lugar que ocuparon después de haber abandonado Noatum cuando llegaron a este universo tal como recordara las lecciones de Leshy. ¿Serían almas de los primeros Vanir, venían a esperarlo ahora que sentían a uno de los suyos tan cercano a la muerte? ¿Las almas de los antiguos Vanir también fueron rechazadas por el universo de Asgard?

Sentía frío, tanto frío que olvidó por completo como se sentía el calor de otro cuerpo humano.

.

**Continuará.**


	26. Capítulo 21: La frágil flor de cristal

**XXI**

.

**La frágil flor de cristal.**

.

Cologne percibió una brisa fría que hizo temblar sus cansados huesos. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miró por la ventana. Aquel aire glacial no era propio de la temporada y volvió a temblar, pero esta vez fue producto de los recuerdos que le trajo aquella sensación. Después de tantos años y tantas lágrimas volvía a percibir algo tan oscuro e inquietante. ¿Por qué ahora? Creyó que se debía a su imaginación, se acercó a la ventana y además de las hojas girar perdidas en la brisa pudo ver una sombra fugaz moverse sobre los tejados de las casas continuas. Cologne se quedó quieta como si por un instante hubiera deseado ser parte del suelo o las murallas sintiendo el miedo que sólo una chiquilla podía sufrir, no una anciana de su edad y autoridad. Apenas consiguió recobrar el control sobre sus temblorosas manos cerró con fuerza la mampara de madera del ventanal que daba al pequeño balcón de su habitación. Llamó a gritos el nombre de su nieta Shampoo y la sorprendió limpiando las mesas preparándose para la apertura del restaurante durante la tarde.

—Deja eso, Shampoo, quiero que cierres la puerta.

—Bisabuela actuar raro hoy, ¿no sentirse bien, pasar algo malo?

— ¡Te dije que cerraras, niña, hoy no atenderemos a nadie!

La voz de la vieja amazona causó un miedo visceral en Shampoo, nunca la había visto así tan pálida y temerosa, y a la vez tan amenazante que incluso ella de espíritu curioso y libre decidió obedecer acallando sus dudas, especialmente cuando recibió una segunda orden con tal fuerza que la despabiló.

.

1

.

Méril corría con dificultad, a cada paso perdía el ritmo y se apoyaba en alguna pared o carreta abandonada en el camino para tratar de impulsarse. Se detuvo en una esquina, tosió víctima del cansancio y de la sangre que lo ahogaba, la que manchó de rojo el guante de la mano que se había llevado a la boca. Apoyó la espalda, se sentía superado por el dolor, el virote de acero que traspasaba la capa a un costado del pecho muy cerca del hombro izquierdo le provocaba tal malestar que le temblaban las piernas amenazando con dejar de obedecerle. ¡No! Cerró los ojos como si renegara en sus pensamientos tratando de imponerse a la debilidad. Él era un einjergar, por fatal que fuese la herida no podría detenerlo, seguiría luchando, para eso fueron creados los cuerpos astrales que contenían a sus almas, para combatir hasta el último aliento mucho más allá de los límites que tendría un cuerpo mortal. ¿Moriría por culpa de esa herida que parecía haberle traspasado un pulmón? Giró la cabeza en la pared, tenía que dejar de ser un crío que tuviera miedo por un pequeño rasguño. Después de todo era su culpa, jamás debió haberse separado del resto. Tampoco debió haberlo dejado solo y ahora pagaba su error.

Airado contra sí mismo recordó el virote que lo lastimaba con cada movimiento que su agitado pecho hacía al tratar de respirar provocando un angustiante sonido. Tendría que arrancarlo. Sentado en los fríos adoquines en la oscuridad de la húmeda noche cogió el extremo de acero con los primeros dedos de ambas manos y en un acto de fortaleza y de rabia, como si así quisiera también enmendar sus pecados, jaló del virote. El cuero de la armadura crujió pero no más que la carne de sus músculos y tendones al interior de su cuerpo que cedía ante los filosos dientes de la punta de la saeta. Se negaba a salir, él grito, escupió sangre convulsionando en una horrible voz y se rindió. Descansó un poco, los ojos de Méril demostraron su porfía y apenas recuperó las fuerzas volvió a coger el extremo del virote y tiró desafiando el dolor. Pero ningún dolor fue más grande que los recuerdos de los hechos que lo llevaron a esa horrible situación.

No debió nunca haberlo abandonado.

.

Sus instintos le habían advertido y no escuchó a tiempo. Rashell Kandurias miró los rostros de sus compañeros sabiendo que nada que dijera podría solucionar la amargura que todos trataban de ocultar. Ninguno confesaría el temor aunque éste se pintaba en los ojos. Las ventanas se encontraban tapizadas con mesas y sillas y la puerta de la taberna bloqueada con columnas de madera que arrancaron de la misma sala. Pero nada de eso los retendría por mucho tiempo. Habían sido traicionados por el tabernero que un par de días atrás les agradecía y prometía lealtad tras haber salvado a una de sus hijas. Buscaron refugio con él y ahora estaban rodeados por un ejército que los esperaba fuera del edificio. El elfo se encontraba reo entre ellos junto con sus hijas, temblaba pidiendo clemencia pero no había sido por temor que los habían vendido, sino por dinero. Rashell suspiró agotado, ¿cuánto poder tenía un montón de trozos de cobre y oro sobre el alma de los habitantes de este universo?

— ¡Piedad, por mis hijas! —Suplicó por décima vez ahora arrepentido el hombre. Pero el arrepentimiento era tan falso como verdadero el miedo que tenía por su propia vida.

—Ya es demasiado tarde —respondió Rashell.

— ¿Nos quitarán la vida? —Suplicó pálido abrazando a sus hijas.

—No seas estúpido. ¡Geez! ¿Sabes acaso con quienes trataste, elfo imbécil? Yo no te haré nada, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de aquellos con los que negociaste. Ese ya no es mi problema. Kertos, Orrish, ¿cómo están las cosas?

Ambos einjergars miraban pegados a la barrera de la puerta observando por rendijas ocultas. Orrish levantó la mano e hizo rápidos movimientos haciendo señas. André las interpretó al instante.

—Traen un ariete en carro.

—Así que van en serio. ¿Méril?

El joven arquero observaba desde el segundo nivel a través de una de las ventanas que dejaron sin cubrir, con el arco y la flecha siempre firmes en las manos.

—Doscientos cincuenta —dijo tratando de que su voz no acusara el temblor de sus piernas. Miedo tenía, sí, pero jamás dejaría que este lo dominara. Sus dudas iban mucho más allá al pensar que tendría que luchar contra otros einjergars, ¿no era lo mismo que asesinar a otro ser humano?

— ¿Doscientos cincuenta, cómo vinieron tantos? —Se quejó Sergus—. ¿No estarás borracho, mi joven amigo? Porque cuando yo bebo más de lo recomendable a veces veo cosas...

—Hay elfos con ellos, parece que trajeron un ejército completo.

—Bien, eso me enorgullece —respondió acalorado el joven de cabellos dorados—, parece que nos están tomando muy en serio. Qué ironía, se supone que veníamos a defender esta ciudad de los abusos de los einjergars y ahora resulta que somos enemigos de todo Jarnvidr.

— ¿Hay Fénix de Plata con ellos? —Preguntó Kertos.

—Veo a dos, no, a tres con los uniformes de Asgard.

—Aunque hubieran venido mil no veríamos más que esos. Geez, esos asesinos no se molestan en dejar que otros hagan su trabajo. Aún así tres son más que peligrosos rodeados de tal contingente.

Los demás asintieron, los einjergars de Loki eran reconocidos por sus habilidades de combate, sería una lid desigual. Rashell lo pensó un momento, entonces recordó al posadero y sus hijas.

—Por los dioses, ¿qué hacen aquí todavía?

— ¿Mi señor, usted nos deja ir? ¿En realidad podemos marchar con vida, mi misericordioso amo?

— ¡Sal de aquí y enciérrate en la bodega con tus hijas! Nadie te está reteniendo, maldito cobarde, avaro, rastrero y traidor.

—Yo, lo siento, lo siento, mis niñas mueren de hambre, la situación no ha sido buena.

—Lo único que has conseguido es empeorarla aunque parece que todavía no lo comprendes. ¡Vete y ocúltate y súplica a no sé qué dios que te esconda de ellos! Geez, a ver si hay todavía alguno que quiera escucharte.

El hombre ahogó un quejido y corrió arrastrando a las doncellas hacia la bodega subterránea más allá de la cocina. Pero una de las chicas se detuvo quedándose atrás. Giró y regresó con ellos.

—Ruego a ustedes, mis señores, que disculpen la cobardía que ha cometido mi padre. Me siento humillada en su nombre con ustedes que han sido tan buenos con nosotros.

—Ah...

—No te preocupes —Méril bajó de un salto del segundo piso e interponiéndose entre la chica y Rashell se adelantó en responder—, sabemos que no fue tu culpa. Ahora ocúltense, nosotros estaremos bien.

La doncella hizo una reverencia y corrió tras su avergonzado padre.

— ¿Está bien dejarlos ir? —Consultó Kertos—. Él nos metió en este lio.

Rashell lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

—Él se ha metido en un lio mucho más grande que nosotros, te lo aseguro. Les ha abierto su casa a los demonios. Como sea —agregó —, ya nada podemos hacer. Debemos encontrar una forma de escapar.

— ¿Conoces a los Fénix de Plata, Kandurias?

—André, mejor no me preguntes si no quieres escuchar, pero algunos de esos einjergars los conocí en vida. Ya entonces eran unos animales sin corazón.

Méril no había dejado de observar a su amigo atentamente.

— ¿Tan mal están las cosas? —Preguntó finalmente. Se había extrañado de que Rashell no bromeara ni tampoco hubiese intentado coquetear con la chica elfo.

—Geez, ¿quieres la verdad o mantenemos nuestra amistad?

Méril sonrió.

—Quizás una mentira agradable y una buena promesa basten.

Rashell respondió a esa sonrisa colocando una mano en el hombro de su joven amigo.

—Recuerda, Méril, que por muy humanos que parezcan esos monstruos han asesinado a muchos inocentes, mujeres y niños, sin siquiera pestañar. Tenlo presente, ser humano no te hace inocente, algunos de ellos son peores que los demonios de la reina Hel.

El joven se sorprendió de que sus temores fueran tan sencillos de leer por la agudeza de Rashell, asintió con fuerza tomándose seriamente el consejo. Entonces su amigo continuó dirigiéndose al resto.

—Muy bien. Todos, escuchen, éste será el plan.

.

Se quejó dolorosamente, mordió los labios, la punta del virote comenzó a salir tirando con mucha fuerza de la tela y piel hasta que estalló en sangre. El virote emergió y resbaló de las manos del chico rodando por el suelo de piedra. Méril se acurrucó por el dolor con una mano sobre la herida abierta, tosió más sangre. Se quedó encogido por un momento hasta que consiguió alzar la cabeza. Sintió el pelo húmedo, algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. Trató de erguirse dejando una línea carmesí en la pared.

—Un poco más, sólo un poco más.

Alzó los ojos, a la distancia podía ver el castillo de Jarnvidr por sobre las casas del sector alto de la ciudad costera.

.

La barrera estalló en astillas, trozos de muebles volaron y rebotaron en paredes y el suelo cuando la cabeza de hierro con forma de un carnero traspasó las puertas de la taberna. El ensordecedor ruido fue seguido por el grito de los elfos de la guardia de Jarnvidr que entraron armados de espadas y hachas, escudos y armaduras ligeras por los costados del ariete. En el interior Rashell al frente de los Dragones de Freyr los recibieron en un choque de acero mucho antes de lo que los agresores esperaban siendo sorprendidos en su propio ímpetu. La fuerza y la descomunal presencia de los sirvientes de los dioses aplastaron rápidamente el impulso del empuje de los elfos. Con el miedo doblándole las piernas a los escuálidos guerreros de Jarnvidr retrocedieron rápidamente de regreso a la entrada. Algunos elfos cayeron heridos, pero ninguno tuvo que lamentarlo luego. Nobles eran los einjergars de Freyr que mostraban misericordia para con tan patéticos rivales. Ni la lanza de Rashell o el hacha de Kertos encontraron la carne del oponente, sino que escudos y armas fueron despedazados en su lugar. Patadas al cuerpo, hombros contra el pecho, puñetazos que los enviaron a la inconsciencia que duraría un día o dos, así respondieron los guerreros de Asgard ante tan superior número de enemigos. Las flechas de Méril tampoco encontraron su final en el cuerpo de los oponentes, sino que atravesó escudos, desgarró armaduras con precisión quirúrgica y clavó la manga de un agresivo elfo contra una columna cerca de la entrada cuando quería atacar por la espalda al rápido André. Ninguno de ellos se había puesto de acuerdo para no lastimar seriamente a los elfos, pero tampoco ninguno de ellos quería ser el primero en cobrarse una vida en ese encuentro.

—Parece una broma —Kertos guardó una de las grandes hachas y empuñando la otra con ambas manos la batió sacudiendo los miembros de los elfos que quisieron detenerlo. De vez en cuando usaba el brazo libre para barrer las cabezas de los insensatos y cogerlos por el cuello de la armadura aventándolos como pequeños muñecos de papel por sobre los que atacaban.

Los elfos estaban asustados, la carga se detuvo. Los que después entraron quedaron paralizados ante la imagen de sus compañeros caídos, inconscientes o quejumbrosos al punto de ser capaces solo de retorcerse dolorosamente en el piso. Entonces la guardia de Jarnvidr guardó la distancia ocupando el sector de la entrada de la taberna mientras que los sudorosos y agitados, pero también sonrientes y seguros como montañas siete dragones los miraban con las armas en mano como si esperaran el siguiente desafío. Pero de los elfos nadie quería avanzar porque ellos ya habían acabado con más de la mitad de su contingente.

—Kertos, Méril, hacia las escaleras —ordenó Rashell en un susurro.

Los Dragones Rojos comenzaron a retroceder lentamente sin dejar de lado la actitud amenazadora, cualquiera creería que solamente se estaban reagrupando y no que preparaban un rápido escape.

—Son débiles —insinuó Dante con las manos temblándole de emoción alrededor de la empuñadura.

—Geez, no te atrevas a hacer una escena ahora. No son todos, vendrán más, muchos más. Nuestra oportunidad es salir de aquí antes que lleguen los einjergars, entonces sí estaríamos complicados.

Demasiado tarde. El elfo que lideraba la temerosa partida de guerreros de Jarnvidr puso los ojos blancos. Escupió sangre y en un segundo su pecho se abrió revelando la punta de un sable de acero. Cayó el pobre desgraciado convirtiéndose en la alfombra del einjergar que caminó sobre su cadáver. Era uno de los Fénix de Plata. Portaba un par de sables con dientes de sierra y una corta pero tupida barba que rodeaba todo el contorno inferior del rostro cuadrado. Otros entraron con él, era un grupo de más de treinta que comenzaron a caminar lentamente mirando a los Dragones como fieras carroñeras a la presa ya muerta. Los elfos quisieron retroceder, pero en su ingreso los einjergars los empujaron con ahincó hacia adentro obligándolos a tomar posiciones, incrementando el número de los agresores que los rodeaban a más de ciento cincuenta que llenaron el espacio de la taberna. Cuando algunos elfos iban a protestar otro de los einjergar, armado con un gran mandoble, traspasó el corazón de uno de los elfos que había caído primero y que desde entonces se retorcía adolorido en el piso. Los dragones de Freyr entrecerraron los ojos por esa cruel acción, menos Rashell, que se mostró acostumbrado a ello.

— ¿Si no es nuestro viejo líder, Ignus? —dijo el einjergar que había terminado con la vida del elfo, mientras desencajaba del cuerpo inerte la espada pisándole la espalda con una de sus pesadas botas.

—Qué tal, jefe, ¿cómo lo han tratado los dioses? —sonrió otro.

—Pero mira que bajo has caído, reunido a estos debiluchos —dijo uno más acompañado de una estridente risa similar al chillido de la hiena que no cesaba de menear las dos dagas que brillaban en sus manos—. Siempre creímos que los dioses te depararían un lugar mejor entre sus huestes.

A medida que entraban y formaban un círculo en torno a los dragones uno a uno presentaba sus respetos a su antiguo líder con burlas y soeces amenazas.

— ¿Jefe? —Preguntó Sergus intrigado.

— ¿Ignus? —Agregó Méril mirando a su amigo.

— ¿Recuerdas que te conté que una vez fui un mercenario? Geez, cómo explicarlo, creo que dejé atrás el pequeño detalle de que era el líder de ellos. Todos pertenecíamos a los mercenarios de Touni.

— ¿Eras el líder de los mercenarios de Touni? Dioses, necesito un trago.

—No exageres, Sergus, sólo era un jefe local, nada más. Y un maldito asesino igual que todos ellos —sonrió irónicamente—. Por suerte ahora encontré otra cosa a la que dedicarme, por el contrario de estos imbéciles que sólo saben mover sus armas y ladrar como perros hambrientos.

— ¡Oh, vaya, el viejo jefe quiere ofendernos!

—Y después de lo mucho que lo habíamos extrañado. ¿No es así, Ivar?

Los ojos de Rashell se contrajeron cuando escuchó ese nombre. Detrás de los elfos apareció la figura alta de un hombre pálido como la nieve, ojeroso de mirada taciturna con una sonrisa despiadada. El cabello negro lo llevaba muy bien peinado casi pegado a la cabeza, vestido con un largo y grueso abrigo negro como una túnica que cubría la armadura de malla que se asomaba por encima del borde del cuello. Una compleja red de varios cinturones de cuero tachonado con clavos de acero se cruzaba alrededor de su cintura de la que colgaban espadas, cuchillas y dagas más pequeñas.

—Ignus, mi viejo señor, cuántos siglos sin saber nada de ti. ¿Quién creería que el destino finalmente te pondría en mis manos?

—Ignus ya no existe, mi nombre es Rashell.

— ¿Rashell? Uhm, Rashell, me suena. ¿No fue ese uno de los tantos paladines a los que les arrancaste el corazón con tus propias manos? No, no, me parece que fue ese abnegado padre al que asesinaste después de degollar a su familia frente a sus ojos. ¿Sería? No, no, lamento confesar que mis recuerdos se encuentran algo confusos, especialmente después de tantos años sin vernos y de la forma en que tuviste la osadía de asesinarme. Sí, esa clase de experiencias suele ser un tanto atroces para el alma humana.

Rashell hizo sonar los dientes entreabriendo la boca. El odio que sentía por Ivar sólo se acrecentaba ante los recuerdos de una pequeña niña asesinada vilmente, pero no era comparable al odio que sentía hacia sí mismo con cada recuerdo que ese malnacido el traía de regreso.

— ¡Rashell no es un asesino! —Méril saltó poniéndose ante su amigo, apuntando con el arco directamente a Ivar.

—Pequeño entrometido, ¿por qué no cierras la boca mientras los adultos charlan cosas de verdad importantes?

—Tienes razón, Ivar, tienes toda la razón, pero no es Méril el que debería callar —Rashell posó una mano sobre el hombro de Méril sin dejar de dirigirse a su viejo camarada de armas—, ¿qué te parece si mejor haces caso a tu propio consejo y te muerdes esa lengua de serpiente que solo sabe sisear idioteces? Geez, si todo lo que vienes a hacer es a escupir amenazas como una vieja, puedes ahorrarte el tiempo, nosotros tenemos mejores cosas que hacer. Por el contrario, si quieren luchar, todos ustedes saben perfectamente en lo que se están metiendo.

Rashell dio un paso al frente girando la lanza por encima de la cabeza antes de sostenerla firmemente con ambas manos en una aguerrida postura de ataque. Y tras él uno a uno los dragones se pusieron en guardia.

— ¿Ellos te siguen a pesar de que eres un asesino? ¿A qué volviste a este basurero, a limpiar tu nombre, a defender a los inocentes? ¡Me das nauseas, tú y tu patética moral! Siempre fuiste demasiado débil para ser uno de nosotros, Ignus.

—Mucho cuidado, haragán, ¡hic! Él es nuestro líder ahora, si ofendes al chico nos ofendes a todos —reclamó Sergus airado y con una botella en la mano que prudentemente había cogido durante el encuentro —. No importa si son diez, eh, veinte —contó rápidamente con el dedo en alto—, veinticinco, eso que sigue después de veinticinco, ¡no importa!, me orinaré en sus tumbas, malditos engreídos lame botas del pérfido Loki.

—Él ahora es un Dragón Rojo, uno de nuestros hermanos —insistió Kertos interrumpiendo la perorata del borracho de Sergus, defendiendo también la honra de Rashell.

— ¡No se entrometan, basuras insignificantes! ¿No saben con quienes están tratando?

— ¿Son los Berserkers de Odín? —Preguntó André con un divertido tono de voz—. Oh, no, no lo son en absoluto. ¿Los conozco entonces? ¿Alguien los conoce? —los demás negaron con las cabezas en divertidos y exagerados movimientos.

— ¡Cómo se atreven a insultar a los Fénix de Plata de Loki Laufeyiarson, el dios más poderoso de Asgard! Ustedes, las peores ratas, alimañas patéticas, insignificantes guerreros, la podredumbre del Valhalla.

—Creo que lo hiciste llorar —dijo Sergus colgándose del cuello de André.

—No, no he sido yo, fue su culpa, monsieur Sergus —respondió André.

—Las leyendas cuentan que son oponentes poderosos —agregó Dante—. Me siento profundamente desilusionado ante tan pobre espectáculo, ver a viejas chillonas disfrazadas de guerreros. ¿Por qué tanta perfidia, vana palabrería, en lugar de permitir que nuestros aceros discutan la suerte de cada uno?

Ivar se airó tanto ante la osadía de esos condenados a muerte que por un momento su rostro pálido recuperó una tonalidad casi humana. Respiró profundamente recobrando la calma antes de agregar con gran seguridad.

—Nuestras órdenes no decían que tomáramos prisioneros —sonrió macabramente—. No creas, mi estimado Ignus, que disfrutaré mucho de esto —les dio la espalda regresando a la puerta destrozada de la taberna, cruzándose con uno de sus hombres le ordenó con voz pausada y tranquila—. Mátenlos, mátenlos a todos.

El einjergar de Loki sonrió ante la orden y deslizó una de las cuchillas por su lengua inquieta.

.

La fina lluvia era tan fría como la nieve, calaba los huesos y la ropa y dejaba insensible el rostro. El agua se acumulaba en el mentón de Méril y goteaba copiosamente sobre su pecho. La línea de sangre que dejaba al caminar se diluía rápidamente por la acción de la lluvia. Escuchó una decena de botas como el trote de caballos y pensó rápidamente en qué hacer. No pudiendo moverse con rapidez se arrojó en un callejón ocultándose bajo la sombra de la pared. La tropa de elfos liderados por dos de los einjergars de Loki corrió por la avenida. Uno de ellos se detuvo, miró hacia el callejón, pero luego como si recapacitara siguió al grupo no habiendo percibido nada extraño.

Méril agradeció la lluvia que borró sus huellas y más agradeció la ineptitud de ese einjergar que parecía carecer de toda percepción espiritual. Luego pensó que eso no era de extrañar ya que los einjergars o humanos carecían de toda capacidad para sentir a los espíritus a menos que estos fuesen muy fuertes, pero ¿por qué él podía hacerlo? Aquel extraño talento sin entrenamiento previo como en el caso de los hechiceros había sido siempre uno de los secretos de su inusual talento con el arco. Dejó de meditar en ello, tenía mejores problemas de los que preocuparse. Salió de su escondite y siguió arrastrándose en dirección del castillo.

—Es una orden —se repetía a sí mismo dándose fuerzas con cada paso—, es una orden. Será mejor que estés allí cuando llegue o no te lo voy a perdonar.

.

Dante trató de detener la maza de un corpulento Fénix de Plata que lo doblaba en peso y casi en medio cuerpo de estatura. Tal fue la fuerza del impacto que los pies de Dante se separaron del suelo y voló por encima de una mesa antes de traspasar con la espalda una columna de madera. Sergus, atento, se cruzó rápidamente, pero el einjergar demostró pericia girando la maza para detener el sable del corsario con la larga empuñadura a modo de bastón. Sergus se vio obligado a girar por el suelo para evitar el contraataque de la maza. Kertos se vio complicado con la amenaza de varios oponentes a la vez, giró rápidamente las hachas formando un mortal círculo a su alrededor, pero repentinamente el hacha rebotó en el sable que un einjergar metió con gran destreza desviándola contra el piso. Entonces se vio obligado a soltarla para utilizar su otra hacha en una desesperada defensa. Derribó a uno de los elfos con el hombro y viéndose desesperado cogió por el brazo a otro de los elfos y lo arrojó como defensa al einjergar haciéndolos chocar, salvándose así de una rápida embestida.

Las cosas se veían mal, además de la inferioridad numérica los einjergars de Loki eran tan diestros como contaban y más letales de lo que temían. Cada uno de ellos amenazaba con sorprenderlos si se descuidaban, se cruzaban entre los asustados elfos buscando a una víctima. Por fortuna los Dragones Rojos demostraron también gran dominio del campo de batalla y un trabajo en grupo que los einjergars de los Fénix no poseían. Cerrando siempre los flancos, cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente, cambiando de rival en el momento adecuado como si hubieran combatido juntos más que una eternidad y sabían cómo cuidarse entre ellos. Los Fénix de Plata comenzaron a demostrar inseguridad, ¿cómo era posible que tras tanto tiempo y tal inferioridad numérica esos miserables einjergars de Freyr fueran capaces de sobrevivir y además ser capaces de hacerles frente? Ansiaban la sangre con rapidez y la sangre les era negada haciéndolos dudar sobre sus propias habilidades. Todos y cada uno de ellos consideraba a los Dragones Rojos un grupo de desorganizados, indisciplinados y débiles combatientes, mas ahora se veían enfrentados a guerreros sin par y ninguno de ellos quería confesar el temor que comenzaba a invadirlos a todos.

Los Dragones Rojos siguiendo las instrucciones previas de Rashell cerraron filas alrededor de las escaleras que los llevarían al segundo nivel. Méril detrás de todos ellos era el gran artífice de su desesperada defensa. No había tirador que pudiera igualar los disparos del chico en precisión y velocidad, no había emboscada que escapara de sus ojos y que fuera detenida por alguna flecha buscando la cabeza o el corazón de los einjergars de Loki como una advertencia a no osar algún truco. Ninguno de los oponentes pudo llegar a él por la férrea oposición que Orrish y André tenían como última protección del arquero. Los Fénix de plata carentes de una estrategia, guiados únicamente por su perfidia y sed de sangre fueron constantemente repelidos. Aunque parecían ser más diestros abusando de la superioridad numérica no podían terminar con la vida de los dragones, porque apenas tropezaba uno otro lo protegía. Las maldiciones de labios de los Fénix se volvieron cada vez más y más frecuentes cuando esa lid se prolongó mucho más tiempo de lo que debió haber durado.

Sufrida era la situación de los einjergars de Freyr, también comenzaban a sentir la presión pues cada uno debía lidiar con cuatro o cinco rivales sin descanso, y los einjergars de Loki eran los peores que trataban de evitar en todo momento. Rashell combatía rodeado, más adelante que el resto, sabiéndose deseado por los aceros de Asgard dado los viejos rencores que se tenían los antiguos mercenarios de Touni. De esa forma arrastró consigo gran atención de los einjergars arriesgando su propia vida, pero contaba siempre con la cobertura de Méril para mantenerlos a raya. La defensa funcionaba pero la gran pregunta era por cuánto tiempo. No podían ganar sin causar un baño de sangre entre los elfos, los Fénix sabían cubrirse bien entre ellos. Si las cosas fueran distintas... Se cansó de la espera, si tenían que hacer algo sería el momento adecuado o no tendrían otro.

Rashell pareció descuidarse cuando un einjergar armado con una larga daga saltó sobre su espalda, pero todo había sido una trampa, porque sin mirar ni girar movió la lanza tras una fuerte embestida y deslizándola entre el brazo y el cuerpo estocando con gran potencia hacia atrás empalando en el aire al einjergar. Se formó un repentino silencio. Rashell agitó el cuerpo del rival al que tenía atravesado por el vientre y lo arrojó con firmeza desencajándolo de su arma contra los elfos que retrocedieron asustados. Un Fénix de Plata había caído, los Dragones Rojos, cansados y rasguñados, seguían siendo un grupo intacto.

— ¡Atrás! —Ordenó rápidamente el joven Rashell aprovechando la turbación de los rivales, el resto de los dragones corrieron dando rápidos golpes por las escaleras.

—Tratan de huir —alertó uno de los einjergars.

La masa de espadas, hachas, lanzas y escudos los siguieron en tropel. Algunos einjergars treparon por las paredes y saltaron por la baranda para cerrarles el paso. Pero entre los Dragones Rojos había uno que se preparaba con antelación, Orrish Zerdrish rodeado por el grupo había desensamblado el sable de su prótesis y había colocado el cañón que André ayudó a cargar rápidamente. Formando un círculo defensivo en tres flancos Orrish apuntó hacia la pared.

— ¡Dragones, al piso! —Advirtió Kertos.

Todos se arrojaron al suelo ante la sorpresa de los atacantes, que se habían arrojado sobre ellos. El disparo del pequeño cañón tuvo una potencia demoledora y el humo y los fragmentos de madera saltaron por toda la posada.

— ¡Maldición que no escapen! —Se escucharon los gritos dentro de la caótica situación en la que nadie podía ver nada. Las espadas se cruzaron y muchos fueron heridos por sus propios camaradas.

— ¡Rashell!

— ¡Váyanse de una buena vez!

— ¡No!

— ¡Es una orden, Méril, retírate!

Rashell se había quedado atrás rodeado por los enemigos. Méril quiso regresar pero Kertos lo asió del brazo jalándolo bruscamente cuando saltaron al vacío. El fuerte aire del exterior barrió con el humo y reveló una gran abertura que desde el segundo nivel daba a una nueva avenida detrás del edificio a varios metros por debajo de ellos. Nadie se movió, nadie saltó para seguirlos, porque una silueta todavía se mantenía como defensa ante la improvisada salida.

Rashell con la lanza sostenida horizontalmente por delante los desafió.

— ¡Geez! Vamos, quién es el primero que desea terminar con su suerte.

El numeroso contingente lo rodeó pero ninguno quiso ser el primero en atacarlo. El resto de los Dragones Rojos había desaparecido.

.

El primer error había sido obedecer a Rashell. El segundo dejarlo atrás confiando en él. El tercero separarse del resto cuando acordaron ocultarse y tratar de pasar desapercibidos siguiendo, nuevamente, las instrucciones de Rashell de reunirse en el castillo de Jarnvidr, tras haber pensado que la mejor opción que poseían era tomar al rey de rehén para impedir que los einjergars siguieran liderando las fuerzas de la ciudad, confiando en que las defensas del castillo se encontrarían menguadas por la cacería ya que jamás esperarían un golpe tan osado. El cuarto, quinto, sexto y quizás séptimo error: haber obedecido a Rashell.

Lamentó la ausencia de Ranma. Confiaba en Rashell cuando había que tomar decisiones difíciles, él nunca temía y ni su voluntad vacilaba a pesar de que jamás dejaba de sonreír. Pero Ranma era distinto, cuando las cosas necesitaban un milagro allí estaba su amigo mortal capaz de convertir cualquier derrota en una grandiosa victoria. La lógica y las estrategias lo estaban hartando, odiaba la vida militar y creía que si seguían ese camino terminarían cayendo. Lo que ahora necesitaba era un milagro. Sin embargo, no podía culpar de todo a la ausencia de Ranma o la frialdad de Rashell porque la herida que lo torturaba era culpa de su propia debilidad y de haber actuado descuidadamente. Pero cuando recordaba lo sucedido no podía dar con alguna otra solución más que lo que hizo en ese momento.

.

Méril apenas se hubo separado del grupo pensó en realizar un rodeo buscando los límites al este de la ciudad. Si no lo encontraban sería afortunado, si lo encontraban sería más afortunado todavía al acaparar la atención de los cazadores y así hacer más fácil el avance de sus compañeros. Corrió a través de una pequeña callejuela la que terminaba en una amplia avenida. Del otro extremo de la avenida continuaba otra vez la callejuela. Se detuvo en el borde y apoyando la espalda en el muro lo pensó detenidamente, ese lugar podría exponerlo, era extraño que una calle tan amplia no estuviera vigilada. No había sonido alguno en el aire ni tampoco podía percibir alguna presencia extraña, pero toda esa tranquilidad lo impacientaba. Para un arquero como él la impaciencia era una mala señal; podía estar rodeado, siendo atacado, en peligro mortal, pero jamás un tirador debía perder la calma porque cargar un arco era un proceso lento que duraba lo suficiente como para perder dos veces la vida en el intertanto. Cada disparó podría ser el último y debía siempre medirlo con cautela; así era su filosofía de vida.

La agitación de espíritu era un sentimiento que no se podía permitir y si ahora se inquietaba era porque algo malo había allí que todavía su conciencia no podía razonar. Guardó silencio, respiró profundamente, trató de ser uno con el ambiente que lo rodeaba.

Un ruido repentino lo distrajo. Miró asustado con los sentidos aumentados dada su profunda concentración. Del otro lado de la avenida, en la nueva callejuela una mujer elfo apareció corriendo, dominada por el miedo y la desesperación. Cargaba un pequeño niño en los brazos. La mujer de contextura menuda y delgada, débil en apariencia, lloraba presa del terror. Méril tardó apenas dos segundos en entender la razón cuando sus oídos se llenaron con el fuerte tronar de los ladridos de los perros de guerra. Animales que seguramente habían soltado para cazarlos a ellos, pero que no distinguían entre soldados o una simple e indefensa mujer. Eran tres, los pudo ver a la distancia con su gran ojo de tirador, los animales alcanzarían a la mujer y al niño mucho antes de que ella pudiera llegar a la avenida.

—No lo conseguirá —murmuró. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió a socorrerla.

En el momento en que puso un pie en la avenida algo lo advirtió y casi por reflejo retrocedió dejando parte de su alma atrás. Una saeta de ballesta cruzó por delante de sus ojos y revotó contra los adoquines levantando astillas de la piedra.

—No, ¡un tirador! —maldijo su suerte.

La calle ligeramente inclinada en ascenso terminaba en una pequeña plaza con un gran templo de varias torres. En una de las torres uno de los einjergars de los Fénix de Plata se encontraba pacientemente sentado en la cornisa. Manejaba tres grandes y pesadas ballestas que tenía cargadas delante de él, apenas disparó una cambió rápidamente de arma volviendo a adoptar la postura de tiro, ya preparado usaba una mano para colocar el virote en la ya utilizada y con los pies movía un extraño sistema de pedales para tirar la cuerda y dejarla preparada; de esa manera no demoraba en tener un segundo tiro dispuesto. El einjergar era pequeño de estatura y delgado, con el cabello aceitoso y oscuro y un único ojo bueno, porque el otro lo tenía reemplazado por un cristal con un águila tallada en él. Se relamió los labios, ya sabía dónde estaba su presa y esperaría porque suponía que no podría regresar por donde había venido. Sonrió.

—Danzaremos toda la noche, mi buen amigo. Toda la noche si así lo deseas —su dedo índice acarició el gatillo de la ballesta.

Méril necesitaba un plan cuando no tenía tiempo para pensar en uno. Al ver el virote comprendió que se trataba de un tirador con ballesta, al recordar el ángulo del disparo supuso que estaría en una altura superior, un tejado o torre, y que dominaría ampliamente toda la avenida. También calculó la velocidad e imaginando que pudiera correr supuso que no podría esquivar las saetas a tiempo. Le quedaba una única opción. Dejó la pared, tomó el arco, cargó dos flechas en la cuerda y la tensó con todas sus fuerzas. Desde esa distancia tendría desventaja, no podía ver bien a la mujer, podría darle por error, los perros la seguían y ella les hacía de escudo. ¿Cómo gritarle que se moviera o cubriera para que él pudiera disparar? La oscuridad tampoco lo ayudaba y todo eran sombras borrosas en la distancia. El frío amenazaba con entumecerle los dedos cuando más los necesitaba y también sintió el sudor de los nervios mojándole las manos. Su mente le mostraba una y otra vez la imagen del pequeño niño siendo atravesado por una de sus flechas. ¡No podía fallar, jamás se arriesgaría a tirar desde esa distancia con todo en contra! Pero si trataba de cruzar para socorrerlos el tirador haría blanco de él.

El destino quiso que no tuviera elección, la mujer tropezó y al caer cubrió por instinto a su niño con su propio cuerpo. Los perros se movieron rápidamente en zigzag y el primero saltó sobre ella.

La flecha le atravesó el cráneo dando un doloroso chillido, al segundo can lo traspasó bajo la mandíbula. El tercero seguía corriendo pegado al suelo y esperó antes de disparar, la mujer volvió a levantarse y quiso correr otra vez. Méril volvió a maldecir su suerte ignorando porqué lo odiaba tanto cuando terminaba de preparar la siguiente flecha, volvía a perder la línea directa con la bestia cubierta por el cuerpo de la mujer a quién quería proteger. El animal saltó sobre ella, no podía hacer nada más y afiló la mirada. No tenía una segunda oportunidad para fallar. Soltó la cuerda.

La flecha de Méril cruzó el espació entre ellos en una fracción de segundo, la mujer vio la saeta volar directo a sus ojos. Pero el disparó pasó por el costado de su cabeza cortándole algunos cabellos sobre la oreja y traspasó el ojo del perro a centímetros de caerle sobre la espalda.

Ella cayó otra vez aterrorizada. Abrazando a su pequeño esperó la muerte, pero nunca llegó. Al levantarse y mirar hacia atrás vio los cuerpos de los animales y luego al mirar al frente pudo distinguir la figura de su salvador desde la lejanía, el hermoso joven sosteniendo el arco con maestría le pareció similar a uno de los dioses de las leyendas y se sintió conmovida. Méril exhaló todo el aire contenido y volvió a respirar como si sintiera por primera vez el estar vivo, ni siquiera él sabía que podía hacer semejante disparo con todas las condiciones en contra.

Su sonrisa triunfal duró menos que sus esperanzas.

La mujer en su turbación soltó al pequeño, cuando vino a percatarse el niño de tan corta edad, incapaz de comprender la maldad y el peligro, corrió entrando en la avenida. La madre lo siguió con apuro pero ignorando el verdadero peligro que todavía se encontraba sobre ellos. Méril palideció, ambos se encontraban en mitad de la avenida, donde la mujer volvió a abrazar al pequeño sintiéndose ingenuamente aliviada. Ambas presas bajo la atenta mirada del cazador que como un halcón los acechaba desde las alturas. El más joven de los einjergars de la dama Freya apretó los dientes, sabía que ellos morirían no importando lo que él hiciera cuando se escuchó un nuevo dardo cortar el aire. Muy tarde la mujer reaccionó al sonido hasta que el virote chocó contra el suelo sacando trozos de piedra que saltaron sobre la mujer. Ella quedó pasmada ante lo sucedido y el miedo la paralizó.

Méril concluyó al instante que lo que el cazador quería era su cabeza. Habría intuido fácilmente que las flechas que cruzaron la calle fueron para salvar a los elfos y ahora los estaba utilizando como presa. Un segundo dardo dio del otro lado de la mujer que abrazó a su hijo aterrada. Había sido tan cerca que rasgó parte del largo vestido de la madre. Adivinó que el siguiente disparo ya no sería una advertencia. Rashell le habría dicho que no se expusiera, que era un caso perdido cambiar una vida por otra sabiendo además que de todas formas la mujer y el niño morirían tras él; pero en estos momentos no estaba de acuerdo con las ideas de Rashell y prefirió escoger a su otro gran ejemplo cuando tenía que enfrentar una situación difícil. ¿Qué habría hecho Ranma?

No tuvo que pensarlo. No tenía tiempo tampoco para pensarlo. Ranma no habría esperado tampoco ni mucho menos se habría dedicado a meditar en la situación antes de actuar.

El chico corrió hacia la avenida, apenas dejó su escondite un nuevo dardo rasgó el aire junto con parte de su pantalón. La línea carmesí dibujó un corte en su muslo pero no se detuvo. Apenas encontró un punto claro frenó deslizando la bota por el húmedo suelo. El cazador en la torre maldijo su suerte, había fallado, mientras arrojaba la ballesta y tomaba otra cargada volviendo a apuntar. No importaba porque de todos modos ese perro de Freyr no sabía dónde él se encontraba, y en lo que tardara en apuntar con el pequeño arco ya habría disparado a matar. Un arco, ¡un arco!, aunque supiera donde él se encontraba jamás un juguete como ese podría alcanzarlo, carecían de la fuerza y precisión de sus avanzadas ballestas de complejo diseño mecánico, ¿qué podría hacerle con un arco? Quizás debería dejarlo apuntar, de esa forma se degustaría de la desesperación y gozaría el momento de la muerte, el mejor de todos. Todo esto lo pensó el cazador de los Fénix rápidamente cuando con una destreza sin igual ya había cogido la nueva ballesta, colocado en posición de tiro y acercado el ojo a la mira de acero buscando la cabeza del desgraciado muchacho que no sabría siquiera la dirección por la que le llegaría la segunda muerte.

Y el único ojo del cazador se mostró en pánico justo en el segundo en que afinaba la mirada y presionaba el gatillo casi como un reflejo, porque del otro extremo Méril se encontraba erguido, con el arco tenso y apuntándolo directamente con tal seguridad y rencor como si pudiera verlo perfectamente a través de un catalejo.

Al mismo tiempo ambos tiradores dispararon, el gatillo sonó, la cuerda azotó al aire. La saeta de acero cruzó con seguridad el cielo y Méril no la esquivó, porque de haberlo hecho no habría podido tirar con precisión. La flecha del chico se cruzó con el virote produciendo un rápido silbido.

Méril recibió el impacto en el pecho bajo el hombro siendo empujado con tanta fuerza que voló de espaldas cayendo dos metros más atrás. El silencio volvió a dominar la escena, la mujer, temerosa, se acercó gateando al chico buscando su rostro, temiendo verlo muerto.

—Salga de aquí, váyase ahora —gimió el chico tratando de sonar seguro, pero era presa de un angustiante dolor—. Es peligroso permanecer cerca de mí.

—Pero usted...

— ¡Su hijo la necesita con vida, váyase! Yo sé cuidarme solo —dijo sentándose para sorpresa de ella. Sin ayuda consiguió ponerse de pie y penosamente camino hacia el callejón.

La mujer elfo lo siguió con la mirada, abrazando a su pequeño hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó en dirección opuesta. Por siempre contaría sobre el valor y la nobleza de los einjergars.

En lo alto de la torre, en el borde de la cornisa la ballesta se deslizó lentamente arrastrada por la gravedad de entre los dedos inertes cayendo al vacío. El Fénix de Plata yacía muerto con una flecha enterrada en el único ojo que poseía con la punta saliéndole por detrás del cráneo. Lentamente su cuerpo astral se enfrío desintegrándose en pequeños destellos blancos que se disiparon como dientes de león ante el viento de la pradera.

.

2

.

Ryoga Hibiki deambulaba por calles que juraba haber visto por primera vez en su existencia. Agotado volvía a consultar el mapa. Al notar algo del pergamino lo giró al instante sonriendo avergonzado. Miró los alrededores. Volvió a mirar el mapa, lo giró otra vez. Ya no tan sonriente consultó confundido y terminó girándolo por tercera vez. Miró otra vez el cruce de calles donde se encontraba y ahora furibundo giró el mapa una decena de veces buscando que la imagen coincidiera con algo pero jamás tuvo la precaución de fijarse que el mapa tenía marcado el norte en una esquina. Ignorante lo siguió girando hasta que se cansó.

—Debí tomar esa desviación en Moscú después que dejé Hokkaido. ¿O era París? ¿Bélgica? ¿Australia? ¿Okinawa? —Arrugó el mapa entre las manos y lo despedazó—. ¡Demonios, me he vuelvo a perder! No puede ser —gimoteó—, jamás llegaré a Nerima si sigo así. ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué!

Comenzó a darse de golpes de cabeza contra la inocente pared que crujió dolorosamente con cada embiste.

— ¿Mamá? —Preguntó un pequeño que paseaba de la mano de una mujer de mediana edad—, ¿qué le sucede a ese chico?

—No lo sé. ¡No lo mires! Sera mejor que sigamos.

—Pero, mamá...

— ¡Sigue, sigue! —Tironeó al niño alejándose con premura.

— ¿Por qué a mí? —Ryoga continuó lloriqueando contra la pared, cuando giró y notó la gran estructura del otro extremo de la calle. Se acercó, miró el cartel y cambió las lágrimas por una complaciente sonrisa nerviosa que acusaba un ligero toque de locura.

El cartel en forma de una pequeña placa metálica adosada a la pared a un costado de la entrada del instituto decía: "Escuela Preparatoria Furinkan".

.

En las afueras del distrito de Nerima, bajo un puente que cruzaba un río a varios metros por debajo del nivel del plano de casas y edificios, un hombre alto y encorvado se hallaba sentado en el piso envuelto en una oscura capa. Miraba un cuenco de agua con atención casi hipnótica con ojos predadores y una sonrisa complaciente de dientes afilados. La superficie se remeció tras un rápido destello que lo incomodó haciéndolo gruñir como un perro enojado. Una figura algo borrosa apareció en el agua reemplazando el propio reflejo del hombre. Poco se podía distinguir de la silueta más que el principio de una opulenta túnica y la piel azulada tan oscura como la noche.

—Dainn —dijo la figura con voz que parecía provenir no del cuenco, sino de todos los lugares y de ninguno en particular a la vez—, maldito paria de los dioses de Asgard, ¿has hecho como te he ordenado?

Dainn giró el rostro y sonrió con malicia haciendo crujir los dientes.

— ¡No oses desafiarme! Te he ordenado expresamente no alertarlos sobre tu presencia en Midgard. ¡Guarda la sed de sangre para después, animal estúpido! Aún no me siento complacido en la voluntad del rey Loki al haberte recomendado para este trabajo.

—Sangre, quiero sangre, ¡Dainn está harto de mirar y mirar! Aburrido. ¡Aburrido! Ellos salen, ellos comen, ellos ríen, ellos retozan gordos y suculentos ante Dainn. ¡Dainn quiere jugar! —Se calmó al instante relamiéndose los labios—. Dainn quiere jugar, sí, jugar.

—Controla tus instintos. No perdamos la presa ante la trampa.

El cazador se molestó.

—No insultes a Dainn, no enseñes a Dainn, ¡no insinúes siquiera a Dainn como cazar! No, ¡no!, no, no, no. No te metas en los caminos de la muerte, no, porque entonces su señor tu cabeza querrá.

— ¿Me amenazas?

El cazador respondió con una insana sonrisa. El hombre tras la imagen borrosa pareció pensarlo por un largo momento antes de agregar como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos.

—Y pensar que fue su mismísima excelencia quién te puso a cargo de este problema. ¡Malditos dioses y su egoísmo! No obstante eso no nos interesa ahora. Dainn, ha llegado la hora de actuar.

— ¿Dainn va a cazar?

—Sí, pero recuerda que la quiero viva. El destino de esa mocosa le pertenece únicamente a mí. Si muere ahora la venerarán como a una mártir, algo más peligrosa que una diosa en la mente de esos esclavos y me sería imposible doblegarlos. No, no, la necesito viva, la necesito a mi lado como una herramienta para controlar al pueblo de Alvheim. Esos estúpidos elfos de Freyr sabrán entonces lo que es obedecer a un auténtico rey y no a esos absurdos señores de Asgard a los que ni siquiera conocen.

Su desilusión fue evidente. Si una palabra tenía el poder de desanimar su enferma mente era justamente esa: "viva". Pero luego se alegró al instante pensando que vivo no necesariamente significaba "entero".

— ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué debe hacer Dainn con los demás?

—No me interesan, para mí todos los humanos hieden igual a lodo y carne podrida peor que los cerdos, si quieres mátalos a todos.

Dainn estalló en una estridente risa.

—Pero debes esperar a que lleguen mis soldados —Dijo el hombre tras la imagen y Dainn cesó de reír contrariado—. No creas que confiaré por completo mi gran oportunidad a una retorcida alma midgariana. ¡Deberás atacar junto a ellos! Te prohíbo que inicies el ataque sin mis guerreros.

—Tus hombres —susurró Dainn cabizbajo, ocultando el rostro tras los largos y lisos mechones de cabello que cayeron sobre los hombros y se deslizaron tirados por la gravedad al desparramarse por delante de su cuerpo—, ¿tus hombres deben vivir, también deben vivir, sí? ¿No estarán mejor muertos, no, muertos, cuando Dainn acabe con todos? Tú decir que sólo cría sobrevivir, ella y sólo ella, sí, ella sola, sí. Los demás morir, todos morir, tus hombres también morir si cruzarse con Dainn ellos deben.

— ¡Dainn, no tuerzas mi voluntad a tus malditos caprichos, insolente einjergar!

El cazador pateó el cuenco desparramando el líquido por tierra. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró agitado sintiéndose contagiado por una poderosa fuerza que sacudía su cuerpo: el deseo de la muerte.

.

— ¡Oh, joven Ryoga, qué amabilidad ha tenido al visitarnos!

Ryoga, de pie y perplejo, se quedó con la boca entreabierta cuando había dado con la entrada de la casa de la familia Tendo. Kasumi que se disponía a barrer se topó con él cuando parecía más confundido que nunca. Pero la confusión de Ryoga se debía a que no había deseado llegar aún a casa de Akane, sino que se había propuesto pasar por su propia casa primero a ver si la fortuna quería que se encontrara con algún miembro de su familia.

— ¿Kasumi? Ah, ah, ya veo, así que terminé aquí. Siempre termino aquí —suspiró sintiéndose auténticamente intrigado por su extraño sentido de orientación.

Kasumi lo hizo pasar con esa amabilidad a la que nadie podía oponérsele y antes de que pudiera pensarlo Ryoga se hallaba sentado ante la mesa en la sala de la casa. La mayor de las chicas Tendo no demoró más de un par de minutos en traerle un refrescante vaso de jugo sobre una bandeja. Él se asustó cuando se encontró de frente con la sonrisa angelical de Kasumi muy cerca a su rostro, en el momento en que se había inclinado a su costado para depositar el vaso sobre la mesa. Ella sólo respondió confundida para volver a sonreír como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la causa de la reacción del joven. Ryoga la vio moverse suavemente con la gracia y delicadeza de una bailarina, depositó un segundo vaso en la mesa, se acomodó la falda sosteniéndola con una mano y con naturalidad y elegancia se sentó del otro extremo de la pequeña mesa. Se mantuvo erguida pero siempre cercana con una mirada que inspiraba candidez y confianza. Ryoga se sintió incómodo, muy incómodo y acomodando el cuerpo con leves movimientos de las piernas trataba de pensar que era lo que tanto lo molestaba. Luego llegó la conclusión cuando notó que ninguno de los dos hablaba pero ella seguía mirándolo sonriente como si recién se hubiera sentado.

Estaban solos. Los dos solos en aquella silenciosa sala. Se avergonzó hasta sonrojar, no acostumbraba a sentir la paz en casa de la familia Tendo, mucho menos encontrarse a solas con una chica tan hermosa, madura y que inspiraba paz como Kasumi. Esa elegancia y virtud la creyó el pobre muchacho casi divina. Akane era un caso distinto, inspiraba dulces sentimientos al punto de haberse enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo y como su hermana mayor no podía odiar, bueno, no por mucho tiempo pero siempre estaba dispuesta a creer y ayudar a quién se lo solicitara. Nabiki era otro tipo de belleza, astuta y fría a veces, rápida y peligrosa en otras, parecía adivinar no sólo lo que estaba en la mente sino también en el corazón de los que tenían la mala suerte de caer en sus redes, aún un chico ingenuo como él podía percibir que de ese tipo de belleza era mejor ni siquiera tenerlo en la mente si no se quería esperar algún tipo de castigo divino. "Divino", otra vez esa palabra le daba vueltas en la cabeza al creer que esas tres chicas tenían algo de especial que el resto del mundo no poseía. Estaban solos, seguían solos, las aves cantaban surcando los cielos. Se escuchó una sirena lejana y ellos seguían allí solos y en silencio.

—Eh... —Ryoga pensó que era conveniente como un hombre no permitir que ella se sintiera aburrida con su presencia por lo que pensó en lo primero que tenía en la mente. Huir—. Supongo que vendré más tarde.

— ¡Oh, no, por favor, no! Es agradable tener a alguien con quién conversar desde que he estado casi todo el día sola en casa.

¿Agradable con quién conversar? ¿Después de que él se quedara callado sin poder decirle una sola palabra? ¡Qué gran compañía estaba siendo, todo un fracaso! Aquellas palabras causaron desazón en Ryoga que inclinó al instante la cabeza sintiéndose inútil y culpable. Kasumi lo notó y algo nerviosa trató de sonreír para animarlo. Él ni siquiera recordaba porqué había llegado a ese lugar. Al pensarlo lo recordó, venía a visitar a Akane. ¡Akane! Ese era un gran tema para romper el hielo.

— ¿Y Akane? —preguntó tratando de mostrarse amable, pero al instante notó que Kasumi se sorprendió.

Ella respingó la nariz algo alterada cuando Ryoga preguntó por Akane. El chico lo interpretó para mal creyendo que ella se sentiría despreciada por su falta de interés al preguntar por su hermana, pero en realidad Kasumi se había alterado porque se había distraído cuando él le habló, pues miraba divertida una bonita nube con la forma de P-chan que cruzaba justo por coincidencia por encima de la cabeza de Ryoga, al encontrarse él de espaldas a la entrada al jardín.

—Yo, lo siento, no quise decir que no me agrade hablar con usted, contigo, con... ¡Ah! Es que yo... bueno yo... no quería... ¿Uh?

Kasumi se llevó una mano a los labios y rió divertida. Aquella risa fue como un baño de dulces aguas para el alma del chico que finalmente pudo relajarse. ¿Quién podía resistir sus encantos?

—Ryoga, eres un joven muy divertido.

— ¿Lo soy?

Ella asintió con la cabeza celebrando sus propias felices ideas de las que nadie podría jamás ser partícipe. Entonces reaccionando se mostró algo preocupada.

—Oh, lo siento, debo estar distrayéndote mucho. De seguro venías a jugar con Ranma, pero lamentablemente el todavía no regresa.

—No, no, sé que no ha vuelto, no te preocupes que no he venido a desafiarlo otra vez —Ryoga recordó la última vez que lo vio, la forma en que él había estropeado todo pero Ranma a pesar de todo le salvó la vida. Desde entonces había entendido que en realidad no era un rival sino un gran amigo. Tratando de recobrar la alegría al comprender que también lo extrañaba quiso seguir hablando—. Yo he venido a ver a Akane, hace mucho tiempo que nos escribimos —quiso omitir que sentía todavía vergüenza por la forma en que la había engañado haciéndose pasar por P-chan durante tanto tiempo—, y, pues, tenía cosas que hablar con ella.

—Lo lamento, pero ella tampoco se encuentra.

—Ya me di cuenta. ¿Regresará pronto?

—Bueno, sobre eso, yo...

La mirada preocupada de Kasumi no pasó desapercibida para el joven Hibiki que ya estaba acostumbrado a las señales de que algo no estaba bien en esa casa, como era ya una vieja costumbre. Así Kasumi no demoró en explicarle las razones de la desaparición de Akane.

— ¡Qué ella hizo qué! ¡Partió tras ese idiota de Ranma a ese mundo de Asgard! ¿Cómo es posible?

—Sí —respondió Kasumi sonriente pero sin poder ocultar del todo sus profundos temores por el bienestar de su pequeña hermanita—, ella ahora debe encontrarse con Ranma, espero.

.

Nodoka no dejaba de observar el rostro de la pequeña mientras caminaba tomándola de la pequeña mano.

— ¿Qué más te enseñaron hoy en la escuela?

— ¿Sabías, abuelita, que las aves comen semillas y las vacas pasto?

— ¿De verdad? —Respondió encantada como si hubiera escuchado la palabra "abuelita" por primera vez y se sintió tan dichosa como entonces brillando de felicidad.

—Sí, sí, es verdad. Pero la señorita Midori me regañó por decir que los dragones comen elfos y enanos, pero más les gustan los enanos.

— ¿Dijiste qué cosa? —Al instante el rostro de Nodoka se descompuso.

—Sí, aunque también comen guerreros de Asgard a veces. Pero de esos hay pocos donde vivía antes.

—Ay, Iris, ¿por qué dijiste algo así?

—Es que teníamos que nombrar un animal y qué comía, y yo dije los dragones porque nadie todavía los había nombrado.

—Pero los dragones no existen.

—Sí existen, en mi otra casa a veces los veíamos cruzar por el cielo. Daban mucho miedo. Pero la señorita Midori me dijo lo mismo que tú, abuelita, que ellos no existen. ¡Pero es verdad, sí existen!

Nodoka guardó un minuto de silencio tratando de encontrar una respuesta adecuada.

—Iris, debes comprender que en este mundo la gente no sabe que existen los dragones ni ninguna otra cosa de tu mundo.

—Lo siento, abuelita, se me olvida que no puedo decirle a nadie de donde vengo.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes —la acarició en la cabeza—, no es tu culpa. La próxima vez sólo trata de no decir nada sobre dragones.

— ¿Tampoco de las serpientes marinas?

—Ah, bueno, no, eso tampoco.

— ¿Y de los muertos vivientes que montan caballos negros y flacuchos?

— ¿Eh?, pues no.

— ¿Y los troles, o los gigantes de Utgard?

—Yo, no lo sé... ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué no hablas de cosas más bonitas, cómo las hadas? Ellas también vienen de tu mundo.

—Pero es aburrido.

— ¿Por qué aburrido?

—Porque las hadas no asustan a los chicos de mi clase —la sonrisa y la mirada maquiavélica de la inocente Iris fue algo de temer.

—Ay, Iris. ¿Porque quieres hacer algo así, asustarlos?

—No es mi culpa, son todos unos cobardes.

— ¡Iris, no digas eso de tus compañeros! Eso no es amable, además una pequeña niña como tú no puede usar ese vocabulario tan brusco como los niños.

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Porque no es correcto —impuso Nodoka con voz autoritaria y maternal, pero con todo el peso que la tradición demandaba.

Iris la miró confundida.

—Pero mi mamá Akane siempre habla así, y ella es la más fuerte y la más hermosa de todas las mamás que existen —dijo honestamente haciendo memoria de las madres de los otros niños. Nadie podía compararse a su mamá Akane.

—Bueno, bueno, pero eso no es que... es que... tú mamá es alguien muy, pero muy especial.

— ¿De verdad ella es especial?

Nodoka trató de sonreír pero se vio un poco contrariada.

—Sí, es... uhm... cómo decirlo, ¿única? —Agregó torpemente.

— ¡Yo también quiero ser tan especial como ella! Voy a maldecir más y a amenazar a los chicos que me molesten más a menudo. Hoy le pegué a tres que estaban molestando a Saki-chan —indicó orgullosa alzando los tres deditos de su mano.

— ¡Iris, no es correcto golpear a los otros niños!

—Pero mamá también lo hacía —resopló cansada de la complicada lógica de su abuela que no le cabía en la cabeza.

—Pero, pero, ¡ay! —Nodoka suspiró frustrada—, voy a tener que hablar con tu madre seriamente cuando regrese.

—Ella va a volver pronto, ¿verdad?

Toda la alegría de la niña decayó y Nodoka sintió como si se le escurriera entre las manos siendo imposible retenerla. Aquella pequeña estaba siendo más fuerte que todos, viviendo en un mundo que no era el suyo tras haber perdido su hogar en una guerra cruenta que escapaba de su propia imaginación. La mujer se detuvo y arrodillándose se inclinándose dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Iris. Hace mucho tiempo atrás me vi separada de mi hijo. Pero después él regresó y volví a ser feliz. Estoy segura que muy pronto Ranma y Akane regresarán con nosotros y ya no nos dejarán más.

— ¿Te separaste de papá Ranma? ¿Por qué?

—Él tuvo que viajar durante años para entrenar con su padre y hacerse muy fuerte.

— ¿Años? —El rostro de la pequeña ensombreció—. Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Nodoka rió adivinando la preocupación de la pequeña.

—No temas que ahora no es lo mismo, ellos regresarán antes de que puedas darte cuenta.

Iris volvió a sonreír asintiendo con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza. Nodoka, divertida, se rindió ante los encantos de la pequeña y agregó entusiasmada con un ligero toque de complicidad.

—Y vas a poder mostrarle a Akane lo mucho que han mejorado tus golpes.

La niña rió estirando el brazo, haciendo una finta idéntica a las que acostumbraba a hacer su madre adoptiva y que había aprendido tan bien.

.

Nina había regresado temprano de la escuela, en realidad se había saltado la última hora y escapado como acostumbraba tan seguido a hacerlo. Pensaba todavía él porqué insistía en actuar como una chica normal ahora que no estaba Akane, pero al final se convenció que era mejor hacer algo que quedarse en casa aburriéndose, o peor, teniendo que ayudar a Kasumi con la cena, después de todo había descubierto que esa chica tenía un poder de mando insospechado y era mejor no estar cerca cuando le pidiera ayuda o terminaría igual que ayer lavando la ropa. Ella era Nina Dalange la mejor valquiria de los Dragones Rojos de la dama Freya y no podía estar actuando de esa manera tan humillante para su rango y habilidades. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta cabizbaja pensando en lo patética que era su situación en Midgard, acrecentada por la idea de que su compañera, la tonta de Millia, parecía gustar de esa vida monótona y cansina. Escuchó ruidos en la sala y silenciosa, casi por instinto, se deslizó asomándose por el pasillo. Descubrió a Ryoga y Kasumi charlando y al reconocerlo se sintió desilusionada porque esperaba algo más de emoción. Volvió a su habitación sin siquiera saludarlos, no quería tratar con más idiotas.

—Supongo que no me sorprende —dijo Ryoga algo apenado—, Akane siempre sabía cómo dar con el imbécil de Ranma cuando éste desaparecía. Espero que estén bien.

—Lo estarán —dijo Kasumi como si tratara de consolar al preocupado de Ryoga.

—Sí, lo sé, después de todo si está con Ranma estoy seguro que la cuidará bien. Él siempre se me adelantaba cuando había que protegerla. Creo que en eso tampoco pude jamás derrotarlo.

Kasumi no quiso decirle nada más, sonreía con un brillo de comprensión en la mirada y lo dejó sólo con sus pensamientos unos minutos. Luego habló casualmente.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Estoy segura que papá y el tío Genma regresarán pronto del comité vecinal y las chicas también de la escuela. Si lo deseas puedes darte un baño antes, debes encontrarte cansado de tus viajes.

— ¿De verdad, no es ninguna molestia?

—Claro que no, siempre serás bienvenido en esta casa, joven Ryoga.

—Kasumi, muchas gracias.

Ryoga se dirigió al baño, subió las escaleras, dio una vuelta completa por el pasillo, bajó otra vez a la sala y se topó con Kasumi.

— ¿Kasumi, tu también vas a ocupar el baño?

—Oh, lo siento, Ryoga, ésta es la sala.

— ¿La sala? Ah, sí, claro, lo sabía, sólo bromeaba.

—Sigue por el pasillo, la segunda puerta a la izquierda. ¿Te llevo?

— ¡No, no, no es necesario! No te preocupes, ya sé donde es —sonrojado retrocedió mientras caminaba dubitativo sin dejar de murmurar las instrucciones de Kasumi repitiéndoselas a sí mismo una infinidad de veces.

Quince minutos después se encontró delante de una puerta.

— ¿Será aquí? —Miró a ambos costados del pasillo y luego se molestó de su propia inseguridad—. ¡Seguro que es aquí!

Deslizó con fuerza la puerta.

Contra la tenue luz del sol vio la silueta de una hermosa mujer que apenas cubría su delicada piel con las prendas íntimas, inclinada, terminaba ella de deslizar cubriendo una de sus largas piernas con la parte final de una de las medias con encaje que presionaba delicadamente una línea alrededor del inicio de sus bien tornados muslos. Al encontrarse inclinada el sostén todavía no bien ajustada se holgaba amenazando con caer y revelar lo que ya su imaginación poco trabajo tenía que hacer para ver en toda su plenitud. La joven no muy propensa a la sorpresas movió la cabeza dejando que los cabellos dorados y cortos se deslizaran por sobre los hombros como si le hicieran cosquillas cuando lo miró.

—Tú.

— ¿Yo? —Preguntó Ryoga idiotizado todavía con los ojos puestos en el cuerpo y no en el rostro de Nina.

— ¡Tú! —Se enderezó rápidamente cubriéndose con la blusa del uniforme escolar que cogió de la silla presionándola con ambas manos sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Y-Yo? —Ni siquiera la blusa podía impedir que Ryoga dejara de pensar sonrojado y tartamudeando sin pensar siquiera en lo que estaba diciendo.

—Si, tú, pobre mortal —arrastró las palabras con tal rencor que Ryoga reaccionó mirando rápidamente a ambos lados como si buscara alguna salida para poder huir—. ¿Qué crees que estás mirando?

— ¿Yo? ¿Mirar? Nada, no, na-nada, lo juro, no he visto nada, es un malentendido, ¡lo juro!

Sin embargo para mala suerte de Ryoga su patético intento de disculpa fue desmentido por un delgado hilo de sangre que se apareció desde su nariz. La ira de Nina entonces encendió como el pasto seco.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Pervertido! ¡Animal! ¡Fisgón! ¡Patética excusa de hombre! ¡Cerdo!

—No, no es verdad, estas cosas le suceden a Ranma, no a mí. ¡No a mí! —se quejó antes de que viera el pie de Nina dirigido a su rostro, movimiento que lo dejó ver otra vez una cercana imagen de la ropa interior de la valquiria en toda su magnificencia, cosa que lo turbó y dejó sin poder moverse.

Kasumi probaba con un pequeño platillo la sopa cuando escuchó los gritos y golpes remecer el techo de la cocina. Con la mirada en el cielo ella se quedó un segundo algo confusa, luego reaccionó mostrándose sinceramente dichosa con una mano en la mejilla.

—Parece que la señorita Nina ya regresó.

.

Dainn se deslizó como el veneno, invisible y de presencia fatal, oscureciendo los espíritus de quienes sin verlo tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse cerca, sintiendo el temor de la muerte cercana ensombrecer toda insípida alegría. El espíritu retorcido del cazador debatía entre la impaciencia y la quietud necesaria para gozar de sus víctimas. Cuando se detuvo en el tejado de la casa frente a la de la familia Tendo ya había tomado una decisión: sería sutil, muy lento, disfrutaría plenamente hasta la última gota de vida de esos desafortunados mortales. No habría una batalla digna de satisfacerlo por lo que la muerte prolongada sería la única felicidad. Se inclinó en el borde doblando las largas piernas con las rodillas casi llegándole a la cabeza. La sonrisa bestial de largos y afilados dientes se había vuelto eterna desde la mañana y ahora olfateaba. Conocía a sus víctimas, sabía que ahora no estaban todos pero así sería mejor porque podría dedicarle más tiempo a cada uno de ellos a medida que regresaran a la ilusa seguridad del hogar donde él los esperaría. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¡sangre nueva! Pensó extasiado y luego el aroma dulce de una valquiria que para él era como un néctar afrodisiaco. ¿Cuánto tiempo ya que no disfrutaba del alma de una de las hijas menores de los Aesirs? Rió entre dientes siéndole casi imposible contener la emoción.

Se irguió alto y atemorizante, deslizó la hoja de la guadaña entre los huesudos dedos. Dejó de ocultar su espíritu, permitiendo que su presencia se desplegara en todo su terrorífico poder esperando así poder respirar una vez más la exquisita fragancia del miedo.

.

Ryoga con más marcas en el rostro que saco de boxeo se encontraba sentado en la mesa con la cabeza inclinada. Del otro extremo se hallaba Nina de brazos cruzados. Ante ambos se enfriaban las tazas de té que Kasumi amablemente había servido para tratar de apaciguar los ánimos. No obstante, el silencio era escalofriante. La valquiria vestía un simple conjunto de dos piezas compuesto por unos ajustados pantalones cortos de jeans de un gris gastado con una fina cadena de plata colgando alrededor de la cintura e inclinada en uno de los costados hasta media cadera, con una blusa negra arremangada hasta los codos, las largas piernas cubiertas por las medias de antes semitransparentes de tono oscuro, se notaba que había vestido con prisa sin preocuparse de la combinación del vestuario por culpa de lo sucedido.

Kasumi hizo un gesto a Ryoga y éste, asintiendo, trató valientemente de romper el silencio.

—Lo siento, fue un accidente.

—No te creo —respondió bebiendo un poco de té.

—Yo nunca haría algo así como espiarte intencionalmente.

—Entonces me consideras una mujer horrible y que soy incapaz de despertar ningún interés en un hombre.

— ¡No, claro que no! —respondió sonrojado—. Digo, eres muy bo... bo... bo..., ¡qué estoy diciendo! Yo no puedo mirar a otra chica, ya tengo novia.

— ¿La tienes? Oh... —prolongó irónicamente la última expresión con una mirada perversa—, pobrecilla, sólo le deparan angustias si su novio es un depravado sexual.

— ¡No soy un depravado sexual o lo que sea!

— ¿No? Pero sí que te gustaba hacerte pasar por la mascota de una chica para dormir con ella. Muy noble de tu parte.

—Bueno, yo, es que, pero, no, no fue... Oh...

Ryoga dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa justo tras las manos de Kasumi que consiguió retirar a tiempo la taza de té.

—Soy un pervertido —admitió resignado ante la divertida Nina que parecía gozar complicando todavía más la cabeza del chico.

—Bueno, no tienes que mortificarte tanto, es natural pues eres un hombre y todos los hombres son unos degenerados sin excepción —concluyó la valquiria con el tono de voz de quién da una clase magistral ante un interesado público.

—Eso no es correcto —la corrigió Kasumi más acalorada de lo que uno podría imaginársela—. Hay hombres muy nobles, rectos, amables y honestos que jamás actuarían así.

Ryoga sintió otra puñalada cuando se percató de que él no entraba en el grupo descrito por Kasumi.

—Vaya, no me digas, ¿cómo quién? ¿Me puedes dar un ejemplo? —insistió ahora con picardía.

Kasumi se sonrojó, sentada también comenzó a jugar enroscando el delantal entre las manos.

—Bu-Bueno, el doctor Tofú es un gran hombre.

— ¡Ajá! ¿No es ese doctorcito amigo de Ranma?

Ella asintió temerosa y muy sonrojada.

—Ese ejemplo no cuenta, no es imparcial ya que viene de su novia.

— ¿Yo, la novia del doctor...? ¡Oh, no, eso no es posible!

— ¿Y por qué no? Él no te es indiferente.

Kasumi no respondió y apenada inclinó el rostro.

—Y a él lo tienes vuelto loco, y lo dice alguien que apenas lo ha visto un par de veces me imagino cuán seguros estarán el resto.

— ¿De verdad? —Kasumi preguntó tan ilusionada como una quinceañera. Al darse cuenta de que su gesto los había extrañado volvió a inclinar el rostro avergonzada.

—De-Debo terminar la ce-cena. Si me discu-culpan.

Se retiró rápidamente dejándolos solos en la sala.

— ¿A Kasumi le gusta el doctor Tofú? —Ryoga preguntó con sinceridad y muy sorprendido.

—Qué, ¿no te habías enterado? ¡Oye, y no actúes normal que todavía no te perdono!

Ryoga volvió a inclinar la cabeza como niño regañado.

—Lo siento.

—Degenerado.

—Te lo ruego, ya te dije que lo sentía.

— ¿Tengo un buen cuerpo?

—Sí, ¡no! Digo sí, ¡digo no! ¡Ah, ya no sé lo que estoy diciendo!

Comenzó a azotar la frente contra la mesa y Nina rió a carcajadas.

—Pobre idiota —siguió riéndose. Una brisa fría entro en la sala y Nina dejó de reír al instante quedándose con la mirada perdida en la pared y los labios temblorosos.

— ¿Nina? —Ryoga reaccionó preocupado, era un guerrero y conocía esa clase de tensión en la valquiria.

—Guarda silencio —dijo en un susurro raspado con la firmeza de una orden—. Actúa normal y no te des la vuelta.

Tras Ryoga se encontraba el arco que iba al jardín con la puerta abierta dado el agradable clima. El chico curioso quiso mover la cabeza.

— ¡Quédate quieto, por los dioses!

Obedeció.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Esta oscuridad es como la de un demonio, no, es mucho peor. Ryoga, escúchame bien, quiero que vayas a la cocina y te lleves a Kasumi. Sácala de aquí y rápido.

— ¿Salir, llevarme a Kasumi, de qué demonios me estás hablando?

—"Demonios", has dado en el clavo. Por favor hazme caso, es peligroso. Deben buscar a Nodoka e Iris, que no regresen.

— ¿Hay un enemigo oculto en el jardín? No puedo sentir nada.

—Es porque eres un inepto, como todos los hombres. Ahora hazme caso o sólo nos meterás en más problemas.

Ryoga la miró detenidamente.

— ¿Vas a luchar tú sola?

—Es mi trabajo, para eso estoy aquí en primer lugar. Ahora deja de actuar como un chico rudo porque recuerda que no eres más que un simple mortal y ve por Kasumi. ¡Deja de ser tan terco!

—Pero...

— ¡Muévete! No, espera, no aún. Deja que yo salga primero, una vez que me veas en el jardín quiero que camines muy lentamente hacia la cocina como si no sucediera nada malo, entonces coge a la chica y sácala por la otra entrada. No te atrevas a acercarte al jardín.

—No pienso dejarte sola.

—Gracias, pero no te necesito.

Ryoga empuñó ambas manos con fuerza.

—Bien, si así es como lo quieres —se levantó bruscamente de la mesa.

—Idiota, qué piensas hacer, ya te he dado una orden y quiero que...

—Tú ve por Kasumi, yo me quedo.

— ¿Estás demente? ¡Mocoso estúpido, por Asgard, detente!

El chico no la escuchó y osadamente salió al jardín dando un salto. Corrió hasta el centro del mismo y esperó en guardia sin saber realmente a lo que se debía enfrentar. De haberlo sabido ni todo su valor habría servido para conseguir que moviera sus piernas. La ignorancia suele ser el mayor de los peligros.

.

Cantaba un ave lejana, el viento meció la copa del gran árbol en una esquina de jardín y las piernas de Ryoga temblaron contra su voluntad cuando sintió un frío que reconoció de aquella oportunidad cuando su mala suerte lo hizo cruzarse con aquel ser llamado Eggther. No, era más intenso. Siempre en guardia movió los brazos y la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando al oponente, pero fuera de aquella escalofriante sensación no pudo percibir nada ni nadie.

—A ti no te conozco, no, no, no, no —escuchó una voz hablar muy lentamente, raspada y metódica, siseando como una serpiente. Debía girar pero algo congeló su espíritu—. Interesante, sí, muy interesante, sí. ¿Guerrero? No, no, los guerreros de Midgard era distintos, los guerreros de Midgard no temblaban como cachorros, sí cachorros.

Las palabras causaron un gran impacto en el corazón del joven Hibiki que humillado y alimentado por la furia giró ahora sin dudar separando las piernas y brazos con firmeza en una aguerrida postura de combate. Pero sus ojos se quedaron en blanco cuando vio justo delante la túnica del cazador. Dainn se encontraba casi frente a él, tan alto que parecía medir medio cuerpo más que el chico tenía la cabeza inclinada rozando con su nariz la frente de Ryoga. Los largos cabellos negros y opacos caían por delante de los ojos del chico y al instante éste percibió el fuerte aroma de la sangre y la carne podrida paralizándose ante el escalofriante espíritu del cazador.

—Eres interesante —olfateó con fuerza—. Posees un aroma peculiar, sí, peculiar, oh sí, muy peculiar. Dime, niño, ¿quieres morir, sí, morir por la mano de Dainn?

Ryoga quiso moverse, ¡tenía que moverse! Pero jamás había sentido terror semejante en su vida que le impedía incluso a alguien tan directo y osado como él siquiera poder pensar.

—No te acobardes ahora, niño, no. Eso sería aburrido, aburrido, muy aburrido.

Los ojos de Ryoga se movieron lentamente hacia arriba encontrándose con los de Dainn y lo que entonces observó fue angustiante: su propia muerte dibujada en horribles escenas de sangre y dolor. ¡Ryoga Hibiki no perdería de esa forma! Reaccionando con un grito de batalla cerró los ojos y arrojó un golpe recto con toda su descomunal fuerza. Apenas impactó el torso de Dainn retrocedió velozmente sin siquiera mirar lo que había sucedido. Consiguió un par de metros y volvió a adoptar una postura ahora defensiva, sin embargo lo que vio dejó su corazón todavía más frío. El gran impacto que estaba seguro le había propinado no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para mover a Dainn, sino que el cazador apenas había retrocedido un paso y permanecía con el rostro inclinado. Alzó lentamente el rostro.

—Eso dolió, mucho, dolió, niño —se rascó el abdomen con ligereza y la sonrisa de Dainn se hizo más grande que antes— ¡Sí, muy interesante! ¡Sí! ¡Delicioso dolor! ¡Sí!

Estiró el brazo y mostró su gran arma, el bastón negro rodeado por una delgada cinta de plata incrustada con horribles grabados que dibujaba una espiral desde la base afilada hasta el inicio donde nacía una larga hoja curva tan grande como el cuerpo de un hombre. Ryoga quedó impactado ante el resplandor amenazante de la guadaña. Entonces con la otra mano rasgó su propia capa revelando su cuerpo alto y delgado con las proporciones de un espantapájaros, la ropa negra, vieja mal zurcida dejaba ver tras las costuras y rasgaduras una piel blanca y amoratada. Cadenas colgaban de los costados de la ligera armadura de malla y rodeaban los brazos.

Ryoga deseó no volver a acercarse y la risa del cazador lo estaba enloqueciendo al creer que seguía burlándose de él. Su segundo movimiento no sería tan patético. Se concentró en todo aquel terror del que estaba siendo víctima sin ninguna explicación y tendría el agradable placer de regresárselo.

— ¡Rugido del león!

Con las manos disparó una increíblemente fuerte ráfaga de energía. Dainn no se movió sino que giró la guadaña sostenida con una mano anteponiéndola como única defensa. El ataque de Ryoga impactó en una barrera invisible a centímetros de los dedos del cazador y la fuerza del viento lo rodeó remeciendo sus vestidos y largos cabellos. La rosa del cazador fue mayor que antes.

— ¡Dolor! ¡Dolor! ¡Espléndido dolor!

La explosión que sobrevino al instante se confundió con las carcajadas de Dainn, ni siquiera Ryoga había calculado la intensidad de su propia técnica basada en sus más oscuros sentimientos ahora influenciados por la oscuridad del cazador de almas. Se cubrió con ambos brazos para evitar la poderosa fuerza que siguió a la explosión y que sacudió los árboles y tiró algunos paneles de la casa.

— ¿Le di? —Se preguntó bajando los brazos para tratar de observar a través de la densa cortina de humo que se formó. Distinguió una silueta, muy tarde notó que se movía hacia él.

Dainn emergió del humo apareciendo casi delante de Ryoga, con un corto brinco clavó un rodillazo en el abdomen del chico que le sacó todo el aire, en el segundo en que se separaba del cuerpo de su víctima Dainn sin siquiera pisar el suelo bajó una mano conectando un inmisericorde puñetazo en el rostro de Ryoga que cambió la dirección de su cuerpo hacia abajo, chocando con la cabeza contra el suelo y rebotando con horrible violencia. A pesar del fuerte impacto Ryoga lució su gran resistencia y rápidamente se incorporó apoyando una mano para impulsarse con un giro y caer de pie. Apenas lo consiguió se balanceó peligrosamente sintiéndose algo aturdido con la vista desenfocada. Un hilo de sangre se deslizó por el costado de su cabeza. Maldijo, pero el golpe había surtido un efecto contrario al haber despejado su cabeza de todo el sobrenatural terror que antes lo había aplastado. Sólo necesitaba un respiro, Dainn nunca tuvo esa clase de piedad para con sus víctimas.

El cazador atacó otra vez, dejando la guadaña quieta en su mano derecha comenzó a utilizar el resto de su cuerpo, ¿sería por juego, humillación o deseo de prolongar el placer de lo inevitable lo que lo hacía actuar de esa forma? Como fuera la vida de Ryoga se extendía tanto como su dolor. Dainn dominaba cada golpe o contragolpe, era como si jugara con el pobre chico y aplastara toda su fe en su propia fuerza y técnicas. Cada vez que Ryoga conseguía detener un único golpe de Dainn con ambas manos y brazos recibía un segundo golpe más rápido y no menos fuerte en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Los ataques de Dainn eran finamente exactos, en los muslos, brazos, los costados, en la espalda y el rostro, todos ellos con la intensión de causar el mayor sufrimiento pero no impedir que el rival pudiera seguir luchando. Ryoga pronto se sintió un monigote de práctica dando torpes intentos por tratar de defenderse, pero luego los golpes que recibía fueron más que los que podía bloquear. Al final dio algunos pasos hacia atrás tan conmocionado que apenas conseguía mantenerse en pie y arrojando golpes al aire como un borracho. Dainn, de pie ante él, lo observó complacido.

Aquella actitud fue tomada por una distracción y Ryoga, que había conseguido recobrarse ligeramente mientras seguía actuando con torpeza, afiló la mirada y arrojó un rápido golpe directo al desprotegido rostro de Dainn. Lamentablemente antes que su golpe conectara recibió un codazo en el rostro que lo hizo barrer el piso con su cuerpo. Se acurrucó en el suelo tosiendo la sangre que ahora rodeaba su boca. Dejó de toser, no se dio por vencido sino que giró en el suelo apoyando una mano, luego la otra, trató de levantarse con la terquedad pintada en su rostro maldiciendo incesantemente al cazador. Recibió una patada en el cuerpo que lo hizo arrastrarse de costado por el suelo levantando polvo.

— ¿Cansado ya, no, no, agotado? ¡No, no casado, no puedes aún, no! ¡Aburrido!

Se inclinó ante el maltrecho muchacho y cogiendo la cabeza con su gran mano lo obligó a mirarlo. El rostro de Ryoga se encontraba en un pésimo estado.

— ¿Te duele? ¿Sí? ¿Es hermoso, no? Sí, es hermoso, el dolor es hermoso, perfecto. ¡Pero más perfecta y hermosa es la muerte, sí! ¡La muerte!

Se enderezó levantando también a Ryoga. Con su fuerza bestial lo alzó de la cabeza dejando todo su cuerpo colgar. El chico reaccionó sosteniéndose con ambas manos del antebrazo de Dainn, desesperado balanceó el cuerpo hacia atrás y dándose impulso pateó con todas sus fuerzas el pecho del cazador. Sin embargo, éste no se movió a pesar de que el impacto hizo vibrar el suelo a su alrededor. Ryoga no se rindió, sintió los dedos de Dainn presionar su cráneo hasta que comenzó a crujir en un intenso dolor que sacudió todo su cuerpo, aún con todo ello el joven siguió pateando el pecho de Dainn pero era como golpear una columna de concreto. La sonrisa de Dainn se transformó en una risa demencial, cómo gozaba de aquello, mientras más luchaba Ryoga a las puertas de la muerte más se extasiaba en el placer de consumir esa chispa de alma hasta sus últimas raíces diseminadas en esa carne mortal. El joven Ryoga resultaba mucho más divertido de matar que los aburridos einjergars de Asgard. A pesar de todo ya empezaba a perder la paciencia y la boca se le humedecía derramando algunas gotas de baba que caían por el mentón. La mano que sostenía la guadaña tembló intensamente y no era por los golpes de Ryoga, el bastón crujió, el metal cantó cuando la alzó en el aire la retrocedió lista para el fatal golpe.

—Fuiste bueno, sí —se relamió ansioso los labios—. Pero quedan más, muchos más, más, más, ¡más!

Lo soltó, el cuerpo de Ryoga cayó y Dainn giró abanicando la guadaña, decidido a partirlo en dos como a un melón de agua antes de que tocara la tierra.

— _¡Santuario!_

La voz de Nina fue un grito de angustia, una súplica al realizar el desesperado conjuro a la par con el ataque de Dainn. La guadaña se detuvo chocando contra una barrera invisible nacida desde un aro de plata que se formó en el suelo alrededor del cuerpo del chico. Junto con detener a Dainn la barrera liberó una fuerte descarga de magia divina que envolvió al cazador, el largo cuerpo se sacudió como la víctima de un relámpago y tras un destello chispeante fue repelido y arrojado a varios metros de distancia hasta chocar contra el muro que rodeaba a la propiedad siendo sepultado por los escombros.

Nina corrió rápidamente entrando en el círculo, que se difuminó lentamente hasta desaparecer dejando una estela luminosa y una marca de césped quemado con forma de anillo de dos metros de diámetro. Se cruzó ante Ryoga con la gran espada de cristal traslúcido empuñada con una sola mano, vestía los atuendos de guerra de las valquirias, una hermosa armadura de delicados detalles que protegía parte del torso, escote, hombros y antebrazos. Bajo la armadura las valquirias siempre vestían hermosos atuendos que variaban en forma, complejidad y largo tanto como los distintos trajes de las mujeres de Midgard. Nina era una valquiria joven y cómo tal usaba un vestido poco formal y ligero, corto en tonos blancos y dorados con dos cintas que caían en diagonal confundiéndose con parte del vestido que sostenían una pequeña daga.

Ryoga se retorció acurrucado en el suelo, trató de girar y alzó la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas y en su confusión miró a Nina y le pareció un ángel que venía por él en el momento de su muerte.

—Te di una orden y no obedeciste, grandísimo idiota —Nina habló con el rostro inclinado como si quisiera ocultar los ojos, con voz fuerte y ruda que rompió el encanto de la divina visión del chico devolviéndolo a la realidad—, ¡Dainn es un monstruo, el peor asesino de todo Asgard! Estás vivo por suerte y porque ese animal es un sádico que le gusta jugar con sus presas, espero que lo recuerdes la próxima vez.

— ¿Próxima vez? —Gimió en un intento de responder siendo presa de una intensa tos en la que escupió una buena cantidad de sangre. Ni siquiera Happosai lo había golpeado tan duro como ese maldito sujeto.

—En cuánto consigas ponerte de pie debes retirarte.

—Pero...

— ¡Hazme caso!

—No pienso... dejarme ganar por ese... ese malnacido... ¿eh?

Ryoga recién lo notó, con la visión ya centrada y las cosas no girando tan rápido pudo percibir que tras la dureza de Nina el cuerpo de la joven hija de los Aesirs temblaba a pesar de que podía notar el esfuerzo que ella hacía para dominarse. El temblor de la mano que sostenía la espada era lo más evidente de todo. Ryoga Hibiki no pudo negar que sí conocía la razón de el porqué ella estaba tan asustada, la misma que él ahora saboreaba tras haber sido aporreado por la crueldad de Dainn. Los escombros de la pared se remecieron y tras rodar el largo brazo de Dainn emergió.

—Vete de aquí, sigue a Kasumi y ayúdala a ocultarse, a ella y a toda la familia.

—Eso no...

— ¡Obedece, maldito mocoso! Yo no creo poder retenerlo por mucho tiempo.

—Nina.

—Ellos te necesitan más que yo. Por los dioses, jamás creí que de todos los asesinos enviarán a Dainn. ¿Qué clase de suerte es esta?

Ella no quiso escuchar una réplica de Ryoga. Dio un paso al frente, luego otro, entonces afirmando los pies caminando con mayor seguridad se adelantó para enfrentar al cazador. Dainn ya de erguido la observaba ansioso, se relamió, con los ojos la recorrió de pies a cabeza y no existía placer más lujurioso que aquel que él sentía al imaginar cada centímetro de la frágil piel de la valquiria cubierta por sangre fresca y cálida.

.

3

.

La posada de "El Unicornio" se transformó en la provisoria guarida de los Fénix de Plata. Los elfos de la guardia de Jarnvidr observaban humillados y de pie a los costados del gran salón como se habían transformado en sirvientes de aquellos sucios y violentos humanos que se sentaban en las sillas y mesas que habían sobrevivido a la lucha y sin siquiera limpiar los escombros y mover los cadáveres de los elfos que murieron por sus propias manos bebía y reían como si se hubieran olvidado que tenían a otros Dragones que capturar.

—Mis señores —el tabernero se acercó humildemente a la mesa liderada por Ivar. El líder del contingente de einjergars observaba satisfecho su trofeo mientras bebía recostando un brazo y costado en el borde de la mesa, de piernas cruzadas, y pavoneándose de vez en cuando con alguno de sus hombres hizo como que lo ignoraba completamente—. Mis señores —insistió el elfo igual de nervioso pero con mal contenida impaciencia.

Ivar hizo un gesto de desagrado, como si no hubiera querido tratar con él en ese momento y girando la cabeza lo observó detenidamente. Entonces el elfo se arrepintió de haberlo incordiado.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo, mi señor, usted verá, pues ya he cumplido con mi parte.

— ¿Qué parte?

—Le he entregado a los otros einjergars. Usted sabrá que soy hombre pobre y esforzado y siempre estaría agradecido de alguna generosidad de su parte.

— ¿Quieres una recompensa? —Miró a sus hombres y repitió en voz alta—. ¡Él quiere una recompensa!

Los Fénix estallaron en risotadas lo que causó extrañeza y falsa confianza en el elfo.

—Mi señor, he cumplido únicamente con el deber de un buen siervo y ciudadano.

— ¿Ciudadano? Ustedes los animales de orejas largas no saben lo que significa ser un ciudadano.

El elfo enrojeció de la humillación.

—Mi señor.

—Desaparece ahora antes de que me arrepienta de haberte dejado vivir.

—Pero... —La mirada de Ivar bastó para hacerlo desistir—. Sí, sí, cómo ordene.

—Y tráenos más bebida.

—Como usted ordene, su gentileza —respondió contrariado.

En eso uno de los Fénix de gran estatura bajó por las escaleras cargando un pequeño bulto doblado sobre el hombro. Mientras bajaba se ajustaba la hebilla de acero con una de las manos. Al llegar a la mesa arrojó el pequeño cuerpo sobre la superficie. Era un cadáver, era un elfo, era el pequeño cuerpo frío y sin vida de una de las hijas del posadero. Tenía el vestido rasgado y marcas notorias de tortura con las lágrimas secas dibujando un surco en el ahora espantoso rostro. Alrededor de la mesa los Fénix no se inmutaron, sino que chiflaron y golpearon con los jarrones la mesa en señal de protesta.

—Eres un imbécil, ¡no nos has dejado nada!

—Lo lamento, miserables, pero esta cría resistió menos que un palillo. ¡Dejen de lloriquear, para eso quedan esas otras dos!

—Qué va —dijo otro de mirada tórrida—, muerta y todo sigue siendo bonita, déjenmela que todavía se le puede sacar provecho.

Ivar sonrió ante la ocurrencia de sus hombres, no así el posadero que no sabía del destino de una de sus hijas hasta ese horrendo momento.

— ¡Mi hija, oh, no, mi pobre hija! —Corrió empujando sin pensar a uno de los einjergars tratando de llegar al cuerpo de la joven, pero Ivar se le adelantó y de un salto se interpuso sosteniéndolo del brazo en una dolorosa llave.

— ¡Malditos, malditos todos ustedes, asesinaron a mi niña, mi niña!

— ¿Ahora nos maldices? Deberías sentir orgullo de que esa cría sirvió para complacer a uno de mis hombres. Ustedes no son más que propiedad de los señores de Asgard, y nosotros sus emisarios.

—No, no —el elfo trató de negarlo y forcejeó tratando de soltarse—, eres un miserable. ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Qué les hice a ustedes para que me hayan pagado con esta moneda?

—Nada bueno —dijo el gran y cruel einjergar detrás de su jefe—, esa cría no sirvió siquiera para complacerme. ¡Deberías ponerte a rogar a los dioses que las otras dos sí sirvan para algo!

—No seas vil —le contestó otro de sus compañeros—, ya tuviste la tuya, las otras son para mí.

— ¡No, yo voy primero! —Agregó un tercero.

El posadero ya no escuchaba, cayó de rodillas cuando Ivar lo soltó y estirando la mano temblorosa acarició la rodilla y pierna de su hija muerta que colgaba del borde de la mesa. Las lágrimas ya no podían más expresar su dolor y arrepentimiento.

—Son unos malditos, son todos unos malditos, ¡malditos todos los dioses de Asgard!

Los Fénix callaron las risas, la situación se volvió tensa pero al posadero parecía no importarle ya su propia vida. Algunos ya acariciaban las empuñaduras de sus armas cuando Ivar los detuvo alzando el brazo. Se agachó entonces para quedar a la altura del arrodillado elfo y le habló con una falsa sonrisa.

—Vamos, vamos, no te pongas así. ¿Qué es una hija cuando puedes fornicar y hacer muchas más? ¿Vale la pena blasfemar por ello? Además bien decían mis hombres que todavía te quedan otras dos crías. Dime, ¿preferirías que lo dejáramos así, como amigos que podemos llegar a ser, o que todo termine en una lamentable tragedia? Piénsalo muy bien si por insultarnos recuperarás tu honor perdido y el amor de tus otras niñas.

El posadero comprendió la amenaza, enjugándose las lágrimas trató de hablar, lo intentó dos veces más pero las palabras no le salían de la boca. Al final pudo ver con espanto que los einjergars traían del brazo a sus otras dos niñas y su espíritu terminó por desmoronarse. Acurrucado contra el piso hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Mi señor, perdóneme usted, perdone la vida de mis niñas. Sí... —la voz estuvo a punto de quebrársele otra vez, respiró profundamente y continuó—... Sí en algo este miserable siervo puede serle útil, por favor, pero no toque a mis niñas son todo lo que tengo en esta vida.

Ivar erguido con orgullo miró a sus hombres.

—Ya saben, animales, no más muertes por hoy —los einjergars silbaron descontentos—. Así que tengan más cuidado con esas crías, todos los elfos son delicados y se quiebran con facilidad, es una verdadera molestia.

— ¿Entonces podemos con ellas jefe?

—Todo lo que quieran mientras no las maten. Eso sería ser descortés para con nuestro anfitrión.

— ¡No, eso no, usted me dijo qué...!

—Silencio —Ivar lo aplastó poniéndole la bota sobre el hombro—. Si no quieres que me arrepienta de mi generosidad y los mate a todos de una vez.

El rostro del elfo se insufló de rabia, rojo como la sangre, pero luego palideció comprendiendo la situación volviendo a inclinar la cabeza.

—Sea piadoso usted para con su siervo, mis hijas y yo serviremos en todo si promete guardar nuestras vidas.

— ¿Si prometo? —Ivar dio una risotada fría, carente de toda emoción—. ¿Y desde cuándo estás en posición de exigirme algo? —Mirando el pánico en el viejo elfo se relajó—. Hoy me siento muy satisfecho por lo que insistiré en ser piadoso contigo —los einjergars rieron por lo bajo ante las exageradas palabras de su líder—. ¿Deseas brindar por nuestra nueva amistad? Dejemos para después los placeres.

El elfo ilusionado con salvar la honra además de la vida de sus hijas asintió con lo poco de ánimo que le quedaba. Dos einjergars lo cogieron pusieron de pie mientras Ivar giraban en torno a la mesa buscando una copa. Otro de sus hombres le ofreció la suya todavía medio llena. Ivar observó el contenido y luego declaró con gusto.

—Para un momento solemne es necesario algo más especial que la porquería que sirven en esta pocilga.

—Así es, jefe —coreó uno de sus hombres.

Entonces ante la curiosidad del posadero Ivar se acercó al cuerpo inerte de la doncella, sacó su cuchilla y realizó un limpio corte a lo largo del cuello de la chica. Al instante la sangre roja todavía cálida brotó a borbotones manchando el piso. Ivar dispuso la copa llenando lo que faltaba con la sangre de la hija del posadero y satisfecho regresó ante él ofreciéndosela.

—Por nuestra amistad —sonrió entonces agregando en un susurro mucho más lúgubre envuelto en malévola complicidad— y por la vida de tus hijas.

El elfo lloró como un niño recién destetado cuando pálido como un espíritu llevó la copa a sus labios.

—No lo hagas —se escuchó una voz débil, pero firme y orgullosa del otro extremo que detuvo al posadero cuando ya sus labios rosaban el borde de la copa.

Todos en silencio giraron las cabezas con disgusto. Allí se encontraba Rashell.

El joven vestía apenas pantalones y botas quedando con el torso completamente descubierto. De rodillas en el suelo entre dos altas columnas a un metro de distancia colgaba de ellas por un par de cadenas que lo sostenían de las muñecas con los brazos en alto en dolorosa tensión. La piel de Rashell se encontraba cubierta por moretones y cortes además de sangre seca. El rostro antes hermoso ahora parecía más el desquite de una manada de salvajes. Sin embargo a pesar del notorio castigo seguía tan osado como en un principio no dejando de sonreír con ironía ante todo lo que decía por muy serio que fuera.

Ante la mirada suplicante del elfo como si pidiera su ayuda agregó con una mueca que parecía una media sonrisa.

—Geez, te matará de todas formas. Los matará a todos, no te dejes engañar. Si has de morir hazlo con un poco de dignidad y no sirvas de bufón a estos miserables.

El elfo temeroso buscó el rostro de Ivar, este sin dejar de mirar a Rashell con la ira consumiéndolo nuevamente le dijo.

— ¿Dudas de mi palabra?

—Así es —insistió Rashell alzando el rostro tan burlesco como siempre—, ¿a quién le vas a creer? ¿A los einjergars que de buena fe creyeron en tu palabra y fueron traicionados por tu codicia? ¿O al maldito que asesinó a tu hija habiendo tú ahora confiado tu avaricia en su buena voluntad? Geez, comienzo a ver un pequeño patrón aquí, me pregunto si todavía tendrías vergüenza para pedir algo de justicia después de que estás sufriendo la consecuencia de tus propios crímenes.

El elfo volvió a mirar a Ivar y este se cansó de su pequeño juego.

—Ignus tiene razón —proclamó calmadamente. El elfo palideció ante la cruel realidad dejando caer la copa, desparramando su contenido tiñendo de carmesí las tablas del piso—, de todas formas iba a matarte.

Desenfundó la espada en lo que duró el temblor de la llama de las antorchas y abrió con ella la piel del vientre del posadero. La punta emergió por su espalda y con la misma ferocidad arrancó la hoja del cuerpo. El elfo cayó de costado temblando producto de los espasmos. Los ojos abiertos buscaron la misericordia del joven Rashell como si suplicara una disculpa segundos antes de morir. Las risas de los einjergars fueron estridentes sólo comparables a los gritos de angustias de las otras dos hijas del elfo que lloraron la muerte de su hermana y padre, aterradas también por su propio destino. Ivar se acercó a Rashell.

— ¿Todavía te quedan fuerzas para desafiarme?

— ¿Desafiarte, a ti, pobre perdedor? Geez, nunca te gustó ser el segundo en todo.

Ivar lo abofeteó con los nudillos volteando el rostro de Rashell violentamente. El joven no se inmutó, escupió la sangre y volvió a enderezar la cabeza sonriente.

—Qué sucede, ¿acaso toqué una fibra sensible del gran jefe? Ivar, no te creía tan sentimental.

Lo volvió a abofetear. Rashell escupió otra vez ahora no tan feliz.

—No deberías mostrarte tan elocuente —dijo Ivar recobrando la calma—, ¿u olvidas que te rendiste cuando amenazamos a estas mujeres? Si sabías que de todas formas iban a morir no debiste arrojar tu arma. Muy inteligente para alguien del que decían ser tan buen estratega como para ser comparado con el divino Balder. Ahora, mi buen Ignus, ¿quién se ha vuelto un viejo sentimental?

Rashell gruñó haciendo crujir los dientes.

—Eso esperaba. Ahora la prematura muerte de las mujeres pesará en tu conciencia. Jiecov, mátalas.

—Pero, jefe, qué desperdicio, ¿no puedo antes darles una probadita?

— ¡Jiecov!

—Sí, sí, ya voy. Una lástima —Jiecov desenfundó lentamente las dos dagas con que siempre luchaba. Las chicas gritaron aterradas pero les fue imposible moverse siendo sostenidas firmemente por dos einjergars parados tras ellas tomándolas por los brazos.

Jiecov llegó ante una de ellas, se saboreó y posó la punta de la daga en el inicio del vientre de la joven. Entonces lo deslizo lentamente subiéndolo hasta el inicio del cuello. La joven dejó de gritar y trató de no respirar sintiendo la presión del acero.

—Ahora, dulzura, ¿por dónde quieres que comience? ¿Eh?

Las lágrimas de miedo recorrieron el rostro mientras Jiecov deshacía el camino de la cuchilla descendiendo lentamente la hoja de acero, ahora cortando delicadamente los cordones del vestido y corsé de cuero revelando al instante la delicada piel de la chica elfo.

—No va a dejar una marca muy grande, te lo prometo, lindura. Soy un experto, te lo aseguro —comenzó a deslizar la punta del frío cuchillo sobre la temblorosa desnudez de la chica—. Aquí —dijo deteniéndolo y presionando ligeramente hasta enrojecer la piel, pero cuando comenzaba a sentir la presión se detuvo y volvió a deslizarlo hacia el centro del pecho en medio de los abundantes senos que apenas conseguían ocultar su dignidad tras los bordes abiertos del vestido—, ¿o aquí? —volvía a presionar buscando el corazón. Ella ya no tenía voz por el miedo. Jiecov disfrutándolo volvió a desistir y ahora bajó lentamente el cuchillo hasta el final del vientre—. ¿Qué te parece aquí? Sería triste morir sin sentir que un hombre de verdad te abra como una flor.

— ¡No, por favor! —gimió llorando la pobre niña ya no pudiendo soportar el terror de la muerte.

— ¡Maldito, detente ahora! —Gritó Rashell, que rápidamente trató de incorporarse tirando de las cadenas—. ¡Detente o juro que lo lamentarás! —Forcejeó contra sus ataduras pero Ivar lo detuvo dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que lo hizo caer otra vez colgando de las cadenas.

—Ignus, calma, ya pronto llegará lo mejor de la noche. ¿Sabes? Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de practicar un "águila de sangre" a un einjergar. Dicen que somos más resistentes que los mortales. ¿Imaginas lo interesante que sería prolongar así el sufrimiento? ¿Recuerdas la forma en que nos divertíamos abriendo las entrañas de nuestros enemigos?

Rashell no dudó, sabía a la perfección que por ese nombre se conocía una vieja tortura vikinga en la que a la víctima se le abría la espalda y se extendían sus pulmones como alas mientras todavía seguía con vida. Cerró los ojos, nada podría hacer por las chicas que gritaban angustiadas su mala estrella, para él era más dolorosa la muerte de esas inocentes que su propio final, porque sus crímenes como mercenario seguían pesándole cada noche en que creía inmerecido otro día de existencia aunque fuera como esclavo de los designios de Freyr. Se maldijo, maldijo su falsa amistad por las mentiras con las que había conocido a Ranma y Méril, maldijo su suerte que había traído hasta esa tierra la desgracia de su pasado causando mayor dolor. Y por sobre todo maldijo su descuido al pensar en Nabiki y el dolor que estaba seguro iba a causarle, siempre tenía presente que su destino no sería agraciado dado sus crímenes, pero al conocerla y vivir en Nerima había creído por un momento que su oscuro pasado quedaría atrás y se permitió enamorarse de aquella chica que era la viva imagen de la que una vez lo salvó de la locura siendo mortal. Ahora todo estaba perdido, las cosas acabarían tal y como siempre estuvo seguro que sucedería, así era el destino.

Cerró los ojos, estaba cansado de tanto ruido.

.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Abrió los ojos. El lugar le pareció familiar. Era una sala rectangular con un cielo tan alto como la más magnífica catedral. Había un balcón. Se acercó y al apoyar las manos en la baranda vio un mundo silencioso y muerto, desértico, rocoso con montañas tan afiladas como dientes cerrando un valle seco y desfigurado por cataclismos. El cielo era oscuro y un gran sol rojo se asomaba por el horizonte, era enorme pero carecía de calor y de fuerza como para iluminar el cielo. Era como ver la superficie de un mundo inexplorado y oscurecido, con un abundante manto de estrellas y coloridas nebulosas surcando los cielos. Retrocedió y se encontró con un gran espejo del tamaño de la pared. Cuando lo vio no encontró su reflejo, sino que vio a Ranma con las manos en la cintura y esa insultante sonrisa que tanto lo sacaba de quicio.

— ¡Ya basta! —Le gritó a la imagen—. ¡Deja ya de engañarte! Nada se puede hacer, todo está perdido, así es el destino.

Pero la imagen no varió, siguió sonriendo, movió los brazos cruzándolos por sobre el pecho y ahora la mirada fue de desafío.

— ¿Te crees mejor, más noble, más valiente sólo porque eres un crío estúpido e ingenuo? ¿Acaso piensas que puedes llegar a alguna parte sólo creyendo en los milagros? ¡Los milagros no existen en el universo de Asgard! Los milagros tampoco salvaron esta tierra —agregó en un extraño atisbo de iluminación.

Ranma siguió sonriendo, movió la cabeza de lado a lado como si sintiera lástima de él. Enfurecido tomó una silla y la arrojó contra el cristal. Rebotó pero el espejo no se quebró, sino que simplemente se resquebrajó de extremo a extremo con una horrible cicatriz. Cayó de rodillas, estaba cansado, ¿por qué insistía en seguir luchando cuando lo único que quería era detenerse?

—Tanto deambular para nada —lamentó.

Al alzar los ojos se sorprendió, porque seguía viendo a Ranma, pero ese Ranma no era Ranma sino que tenía el cabello dorado, la piel más blanca y una coleta corta en lugar de la trenza, sus ropas también eran distintas pero el gesto, la arrogancia, la mirada acusadora y la sonrisa triunfal eran las mismas. Entonces comprendió como algo que despertó en lo profundo de su ser que ya lo conocía y que lo irritaba tanto o más que el Ranma original.

—Geez, ¿siempre te creíste un ganador, Njörd?

Se levantó. Lo había entendido. Al mirar el reflejo ya no vio a Ranma o a Njörd, sino que a sí mismo.

—Tardaste mucho tiempo de despertar, cretino —dijo su propia imagen en el espejo, con el cabello desordenado, una largo abrigo negro y rojo sangre—, por poco lo echas todo a perder.

—Lo sé —respondió a sí mismo.

— ¿Fue divertido jugar a ser un muñeco de barro?

—Geez, tan desagradable como puedes imaginarlo.

—Geez, ya me parecía.

.

A Ivar le agradó que Ignus cerrara los ojos. Verlo humillado y cobarde era un placer que coronaba el éxtasis de la venganza.

—Jiecov, deja de jugar y termínala.

El einjergar asintió, tomó el mentón de la chica obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No temas —le susurró casi rozando sus virginales labios, quería ver sus ojos, verlos abrirse de dolor y las pupilas comprimirse ante la inminencia de la muerte, era lo que más le gustaba de todo—. Será tan dolorosamente dulce como lo imaginas, no, mucho más.

Deslizó la hoja dibujando un delgado corte que causó que la sangre comenzara a brotar, pero esa herida superficial era sólo el inicio, detuvo el cuchillo donde terminaban las costillas y comenzó a presionarlo.

— ¿Estás lista para morir?

Ella negó con todo su espíritu pero nada podía hacer.

La sangre brotó en una gran explosión carmesí que tiñó el rostro y parte del cuerpo de la chica. Con los ojos abiertos de espanto se quedó pasmada cuando vio a Jiecov caer inerte a sus pies con una punta de acero clavada horriblemente entre el hombro y el cuello abriendo la carne de tal forma que amenazó casi con decapitarlo. La punta era un largo clavo que se unía a una larga cadena que todos siguieron con los ojos hasta dar con el dispensador de tan horrible muerte. Rashell, con la cabeza inclinada, se encontraba de pie, había arrancado la cadena desde la base de la alta columna y como un látigo la había utilizado para atacar al einjergar.

Ivar tan sorprendido como el resto de sus hombres retrocedió de un rápido salto desenfundando la espada. Entonces lo atacó. Pero Rashell lo esquivó con un rápido paso hacia el costado y lo golpeó con un rodillazo en el vientre. Ivar escupió sangre, la fuerza que sintió fue como la de un gigante aplastando sus entrañas. Al alzar los ojos temblorosos se encontró con el rostro de Rashell. Ni siquiera en el día de su muerte pudo sentir tanto miedo.

Rashell reía como un maniático, jaló la otra cadena liberando el brazo y cogió a Ivar de los cabellos.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto miedo, Ivar? ¿Qué no eran acaso mercenarios del divino Touni, señores de la muerte, proveedores de todo final? ¡Ustedes decían servirme! Geez, qué vergüenza.

— ¿Servirte?

Rashell lo golpeó con la cabeza en el rostro arrojándolo al suelo en un charco de sangre al haberle roto la nariz.

— ¡Quién será el primero de vosotros que desea experimentar la auténtica muerte!

Gritó con voz poderosa desafiando a los einjergars y elfos allí presentes. La sangre de Ivar que teñía parte de su rostro parecía una marca de guerra que enaltecía su amenazante figura. Todos con las armas en alto se enfurecieron ante tal osadía, un moribundo prisionero sin armas y demente que los amenazaba. Rashell dio un rápido paso atrás a la vez que jaló de ambas cadenas con fuerza, movió los brazos y enrolló gran parte de ellas en los antebrazos justo a tiempo para recibir a los primeros combatientes.

Ante de que pudiera uno de ellos embestir giró abanicando los brazos, las cadenas cortaron el aire con la velocidad de una espada que golpeó el cráneo del oponente desfigurándolo horriblemente antes de volar contra una de las mesas. Giro las cadenas con destreza y como si fuera un látigo comenzó a castigar al numeroso contingente que lo rodeaba. Uno a uno cayeron, los einjergars no podían dar crédito a lo que presenciaban, como un simple hombre era capaz de causar tanta muerte con tan rápidos movimientos. Las cadenas cortaron como las espadas la piel de los Fénix, abría las armaduras, cortaba los brazos y manos que trataban de alzar las armas en su contra. Era certero y brutal, también cruel. Los elfos de la guardia que lo rodearon sufrieron la misma suerte. El joven no hizo distinción y atacó por igual a todos los que se atrevían a desenfundar un arma. El enorme einjergar que empuñaba una gran hacha cayó de un gran salto dispuesto a partirlo en dos, y cuando sintió el contacto el golpe fue tan atroz que las tablas se partieron hundiéndose alrededor de los pies de Rashell, pero él se encontraba intacto. El einjergar se sorprendió al ver que el joven había detenido su arma con los brazos, pero en realidad había utilizado las cadenas enrolladas en los antebrazos como escudo. Fue lo último que pudo ver antes de que su cuerpo en el aire fuera golpeado por las cadenas en un golpe ascendente tras rebotar contra el piso. El cuerpo del einjergar fue a estrellarse contra el techo y caer otra vez para ser recibido por un golpe de cadena que lo arrojó por encima de sus compañeros.

Todo sucedió tan rápido como había comenzado y los cadáveres de einjergars y elfos cayeron a sus pies. Ivar, en medio del caos, se arrastró fuera de la posada. Rashell lo notó, pero lo ignoró mientras se deshacía de otro de los einjergars. Al final fue una masacre. Uno a uno Rashell caminó sobre los cuerpos y remató con una espada que había cogido del suelo a los que todavía respiraban amenazas y dolorosos gemidos. Los destellos de los cuerpos astrales que comenzaron a desintegrarse llenaron la sala y Rashell cubierto de sangre en medio de tanta luz fue como un enviado de la venganza ante las dos jovencitas que mantuvieron la vida. Rashell las recordó y caminó lentamente hacia ella esquivando los cuerpos. Las chicas asustadas cayeron de rodillas, una abrazando a la otra tratando inconscientemente de cubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo.

— ¡Ustedes no tienen permiso de dejar este sitio! —Ordenó, pero no fue a ellas. La voz fue como un hechizo que enfrío todo el lugar y las almas de elfos y einjergars se congelaron retenidas en ese lugar porque ahora le pertenecían. Entonces volvió a atender a las chicas llegando ante ellas. Se inclinó y con las dos manos tomó los rostros de ambas con firmeza y también delicadeza obligándolas a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo siento, pero necesito muchas más almas si quiero regresar a la vida. Son las reglas de la equivalencia entre la materia y el espíritu y se necesita mucha energía para crear un nuevo cuerpo, un cuerpo astral como éste sería incapaz de prodigarme el poder que necesito. ¿Tendrían la disposición de morir por mí?

Aunque lo que decía resultaba ser escalofriante, lo que había hecho, la forma en que las había vengado y el rostro dulce y apuesto junto con la voz tan suave con que les hablaba les causaba tal efecto que con gusto le hubieran entregado sus vidas. Rashell rió entonces causándoles extrañeza.

—No es necesario, sólo bromeaba. Geez, qué caras pusieron. No teman, es mi política jamás enredarme con mujeres demasiado jóvenes para mí.

Beso a cada una en la frente.

—Dejen este lugar si no quieren que devore también sus almas. Ahora no estoy bromeando.

Las chicas obedecieron y ayudándose entre sí corrieron hacia la puerta de la posada. Una de ellas miró hacia atrás y lo último que vio fue a Rashell, o quién quiera que fuese este nuevo ser, extender los brazos siendo rodeado por todas esas luces blancas que parecían ser los espíritus o almas de las decenas de caídos.

.

Una elevada colina rodeada por un bosque de pinos, separada del resto de la ciudad por un ascendente camino que dibujaba ondulantes curvas era coronada por el antiguo castillo edificado en la cúspide. La fortaleza era una antigua estructura creada en la época en que dioses habitaban esas tierras, ahora abandonada a los malos cuidados de una dinastía de reyes pequeños, elfos que habían olvidado toda la gloria de sus hermanos del continente glorioso de Asgard, había perdido gran parte de su antigua gloria. Torres abandonadas, jardines convertidos en corrales y una guardia que abusaba de utilizar las mismas armaduras oxidadas de sus antecesores, todo ello no hacía más que adornar con más desgracia la penosa presencia del rey de los elfos de Jarnvidr. El rey gordo y de mejillas coloradas comía a esas horas de la noche únicamente para paliar los nervios que tanto ajetreo le había causado. Su ciudad se encontraba en guerra, ocupada por los representantes de Asgard que según ellos mismos cazaban a criminales que habían escapado del país divino. ¡Quiénes más peligrosos que ellos mismos! Pero no podía rivalizar con un enviado de los dioses, porque ellos mismos muy a su pesar seguían siendo esclavos de la voluntad de los Aesirs. Las malas nuevas hicieron aumentar su apetito, una división completa de elfos había sido aniquilada junto a un gran número de los einjergars que llegaron cruzando el mar.

De Ivar, el frío líder de los einjergars, nada sabía hasta ahora. ¿Qué había sucedido en su ciudad, eran tan peligrosos en realidad esos desertores? Los nervios lo llevaron a embutirse un enorme trozo de pescado que tuvo que ayudarse a tragar con media jarra de licor. Movió el rostro para que uno de sus sirvientes le limpiara la boca con la servilleta y volvió a asaltar la mesa. ¿De qué podía preocuparse? Si los einjergars se querían matar entre ellos, bien les quedara hacerlo, si querían que sacrificara algunos de sus soldados, tampoco importaba mucho porque para eso tenía todo un pueblo a su disposición, y aunque llevaran a la ciudad a la destrucción él siempre se encontraría a salvo en su fortaleza.

—Qué contrariedad. Qué contrariedad.

Se repetía incesante pensando en los costos de las reparaciones, en el tiempo que tendría que invertir para recuperar el puerto y también la cantidad de almas perdidas. Podría volver a promover la poligamia si llegaran a faltar los habitantes como una vez lo hizo su abuelo, después de todo ellos eran la fuerza laboral que necesitaba para conservar su cómoda existencia.

—Tanto tiempo perdido —se lamentó untando una hogaza de pan con una pasta hecha a base de carne de cerdo y hierbas frescas.

Un elfo entró corriendo en la sala y se arrodilló apenas quedó ante la mesa.

—Majestad, majestad, los criminales de Asgard están aquí.

El rey lo miró confundido sin poder interpretar las palabras de su sirviente.

— ¿Aquí, en la ciudad? Eso ya lo sabía desde el principio —se llevó la jarra a los labios.

— ¡No, mi rey, aquí en el castillo!

El rey escupió todo el vino regando la mesa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Aquí?

.

Kertos se abría paso con tremendos golpes de hacha que rompían escudos y partían los aceros enemigos. Era secundado por Dante cuyo mandoble no temía a nada. A pesar de la acometida sufrían siendo superados por el gran número. En el patio principal del castillo fueron rápidamente rodeados.

—Dante, le he advertido que era mejor buscar una vía alternativa. ¡Atacar frontalmente ha sido una locura!

— ¡Pamplinas, mi buen hermano de armas! Estos mequetrefes pagarán la insolencia de enfrentarnos con tan cobardes medios. ¡Venid y luchad como guerreros en duelos singulares hasta el alba, corazones corrompidos de miedo! Pero si insistís en venid todos a una más grande será el furor de nuestros aceros. ¡Venid!

Kertos se sacó a un elfo de encima con un golpe de codo y miró a Dante con tal furor que por un instante el sensato einjergar estuvo a punto de perder la compostura. El sonido de botas repicando y cuerdas crujiendo los alertó. En los muros más altos fueron rodeados por una veintena de arqueros que apuntaron sobre ellos. La situación se volvía complicada pues no tendrían ninguna defensa ante las flechas en tal escenario. El jefe de los arqueros dio orden de preparar los arcos cuando uno de los elfos dio un grito de pavor cayendo desde lo alto. Del otro extremo del muro apareció Sergus que de fuertes patadas y golpes, sin dejar de correr, comenzó a derribar a los arqueros antes de que éstos pudieran saber lo que estaba sucediendo. El líder del lado opuesto al patio miró la bizarra escena, pero antes de que pudiera ordenar alguna medida los arqueros de su propio lado caían por la obra de André que fue más rápido que incluso su sable cuando llegó a él. El elfo terminó siguiendo a sus hombres en caída directa al lodo.

En lo alto André hizo una señal de victoria y Sergus, del otro extremo, cortó las cadenas que mantenían en alto la reja de gruesa madera y metal, la que cayó cerrando el patio y dejando a todos los habitantes del castillo encerrados.

Kertos llegó a las puertas del castillo al final del patio y embistió con el hombro. Pero las pesadas puertas de acero no cedieron. Dante que se defendía de algunos elfos que insistió en seguir golpeando cuando André dio la voz de alerta. Del lado de la reja del castillo Orrish preparaba su brazo cañón.

— ¡Todos a tierra!

No hubo trueno que igualara el estruendo causado por el disparo sobrecargado de Orrish que impactó en el centro de la puerta justo tras las botas de Kertos que había conseguido saltar hacia un costado. La puerta de metal cedió como una hojarasca despedazándose hacia el interior del castillo y arrastrando consigo algunos bloques de piedra del arco de la entrada. Kertos todavía algo confundido entre el humo y el ruido que los había ensordecido a todos dio la orden indicando con el brazo y los einjergars avanzaron. Sergus y André se les unieron saltando de los muros cayendo en una carreta y el otro en una caseta pegada a la pared. Así todos juntos hicieron retroceder la última defensa del patio del castillo y dejando atrás a los primeros soldados avanzaron por el pasillo principal de la oscura edificación.

— ¿Dónde está Méril? —Preguntó Sergus al resto mientras corrían, queriendo ganar los más posibles metros antes de volver a cruzar los aceros.

—No lo sé.

El silencio entre ellos fue rotundo.

— ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos ahora?

Dejaron de correr y se miraron entre sí cuando el pasillo se habría en todas direcciones a través de nuevos pasillos y puertas, nadie los atacaba y el silencio se volvía inquietante.

—El niño lo sabría —dijo Dante refiriéndose al pequeño y genial Merilko.

— ¿Habrá acaecido alguna desgracia a nuestro pequeño monsieur Llewelyn?

—No lo repitas —ordenó Kertos siendo reafirmado por un gruñido de Orrish.

Cruzaron una puerta de mayor tamaño y terminaron en el salón principal que se dividía en dos niveles con una gran escalinata en el centro. Al final de las escaleras en el piso superior se encontraba un trono del doble de ancho de uno normal, donde se montaba un rey cuatro veces más ancho que uno normal. Al costado del rey se hallaba Ivar de mirada desencajada presa d gran ira y el rostro deformado por culpa de la lastimada nariz. Junto a ellos los Fénix de Plata en pleno, no solamente los pocos que habían asaltado la posada sino que eran casi cien einjergars en total. El pequeño grupo de los Fénix era en su totalidad casi superior al número de todo el escuadrón de los Dragones Rojos juntos. Cada uno de ellos tan peligroso como decían las malas lenguas. Los guerreros de Asgard ocupaban los dos niveles formando gruesos aros humanos alrededor de la entrada por donde aparecieron los einjergars, dos arcos a cada lado de la sala y un arco a cada lado del nivel superior indicaban salidas a otras secciones del castillo.

—Sabía que si dejaba un cebo lo suficientemente gordo y sabroso las lagartijas rojas caerían en la trampa —dijo Ivar apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del pálido rey que no se atrevía a alzar la voz, no sólo por encontrarse ante los peligrosos criminales de Asgard sino también por la ira que destilaban los ojos de Ivar que amenazaban con liquidar a cualquiera que se atreviera a cruzársele en ese instante.

Kertos miró a sus compañeros, todos asintieron y tomó la voz del grupo dando un paso al frente.

— ¿Sabías que vendríamos por el rey?

—Los dirigía Ignus, ¿qué más se le podía ocurrir a ese malnacido? Juntos ejecutamos la misma estrategia una vez cuando éramos mercenarios de Touni. Sí, qué recuerdos, siendo sólo veinte hombres capturamos a un príncipe y degollamos a un rey delante de todo el pueblo. Sólo veinte hombres bastaron para someter todo un reino. Siempre tan ambicioso. De todas maneras no podía arriesgarme a que tomaran el camino contrario hacia el puerto y he quemado todas las naves.

— ¡Quemaste las naves! Mi pueblo vive de la pesca —dijo el rey no sabiéndose si de verdad se preocupaba por su gente o por su abultada anatomía—, moriremos de hambre.

—Eso no me importa. ¡Guarda silencio!

La corona casi resbaló cuando el rey se encogió en el trono atemorizado.

—Como decía —continuó—, mi estrategia es superior a cualquiera que él haya ideado. Ahora que los tengo no les quitaré la vida, no todavía, sino que cortaré sus miembros y los colgaré como animales en lo alto de la torre. Serán los cebos perfectos para dar caza al maldito traidor.

Los Dragones Rojos se miraron entre sí y sólo André se mostró algo afectado por la amenaza.

—Dices entonces —Sergus habló con una confianza que hizo dudar a los famosos Fénix de Plata—, si consigo interpretar bien las cosas —agregó rápidamente como si hablara consigo mismo, sacó una pequeña botella de debajo de la capa y se mojó rápidamente los labios antes de continuar—, aj, aj, qué buen licor hacen aquí. ¡Ah, como decía entonces! Sí, eso, como decía, porque yo le estaba hablando a este papanatas ¿o qué?

Los Dragones se mostraron avergonzados ante el espectáculo de su ebrio compañero y Kertos prefirió continuar una vez más.

— ¿Dices que el joven Kandurias ha escapado de vuestras garras y ahora pretendes usarnos para cogerlo otra vez?

Ivar arrugó el rostro enfurecido y los dragones sonrieron.

—Nada de eso tiene importancia, ustedes ahora están acabados.

—Creo que tiene un punto —dijo André indicando con el dedo la superioridad numérica del enemigo.

—Galo gallina —se quejó Dante entre dientes.

Ivar se aburrió de tanta estupidez y alzando el brazo lo estiró con firmeza dando la orden de ataque.

—Esta vez no tienen donde ocultarse. ¡Sobre ellos!

El coro de voces de los aguerridos Fénix de Plata sacudió los cimientos del castillo y todos se abalanzaron sobre el reducido grupo de einjergars de Freyr que esperaron con las armas en alto sabiendo que de esto sólo podía salir lo peor.

Los cristales de uno de los vitrales del alto cielo de la sala del trono estallaron causando un alborotado cese de los atacantes, contra la luz de la gran luna se asomó la figura del joven Méril que con una rodilla apoyada en el borde y el otro pie estirado hacia adelante sosteniéndose de una cornisa algo más adentro de la ventana tenía su arco estirado.

Méril no tuvo tiempo de pensar sino que soltó la cuerda. Como una saeta cruzó el espacio y dio en el trono justo por sobre la cabeza del rey, atrapando la corona y también la manga de Ivar quedando el comandante de los Fénix literalmente clavado al trono. Pero eso no fue todo, sino hurgando en sus bolsillos Méril sacó una pequeña esfera, era una bomba artesanal similar a las utilizadas por el maestro Happosai. Sonrió encendiendo la mecha y dejándola caer desde las alturas.

—Sabía que me sería útil algún día ¡Prueben mi propio y mejorado Happo-Dai-Karin!

— ¿Happo? —Preguntó Dante.

— ¿Dai? —Agregó Sergus.

— ¿Karin? —Terminó André justo cuando la bomba impactó contra el suelo en medio de los Fénix. Una esfera brillante apareció entonces, una explosión que los envolvió a todos en una luz cegadora seguida de una densa cortina de humo tan hediondo como no se puede describir en estas simples palabras.

Tardó en liberarse pero cuando lo consiguió Ivar no podía escuchar más que los gritos confundidos de sus propios soldados.

— ¡Alto, todos, alto!

El humo se despejó y todo lo que vio fueron a sus guerreros enfrascados entre ellos, combatiendo unos contra otros. Algunos ya habían caído víctima de los aceros de sus propios compañeros y de los Dragones Rojos no quedaba ni siquiera la sombra. Ivar maldijo con tal voz que sus hombres lo obedecieron más prontamente que cuando dio la primera orden.

— ¡Búsquenlos, quiero que les den cacería, que los maten como a animales! Ya no me importa si me sirven o no, los quiero muertos, ¡muertos!

Los Fénix respondieron con la misma ira, todos se sentían humillados de que aquellos einjergars de Freyr se las hubieran jugado una vez más. Se suponía que eran lo peor de lo peor de todo Asgard y ahora resultaban ser un escollo para los mejores asesinos del reino de los dioses. El numeroso contingente se separó rápidamente por distintas salidas tratando de atraparlos.

.

4

.

La gran espada de cristal parecía pesar menos que el aire en manos de la hábil valquiria. Pero toda la destreza que pudiera demostrar de nada le servía en contra de Dainn, el cazador de almas. Ella giraba rápidamente tratando de contener los fuertes embistes de la guadaña que por cada choque la obligaba a retroceder un paso o dos. Nina tenía puesta toda su concentración en aquel encuentro mientras que para Dainn todo le parecía ser un simple acto de diversión. El último choque hizo que la valquiria perdiera el equilibrio pero antes de caer consiguió mover los pies rápidamente retrocediendo, pudiendo apoyarse un par de metros más atrás. En ese momento notó que su talón había topado con el brazo de Ryoga al que todavía le era imposible mover su propio cuerpo. Maldijo para sus adentros y volvió a concentrarse en el cazador.

Dainn la esperaba paciente, más que esperar parecía disfrutar de la pausa observándola de forma enfermiza y con tal descaro que no le importaba que ella ya hubiera reparado en sus enfermizos deseos.

—Un cuerpo magnífico —dijo. Nina reaccionó doblando las piernas para corregir su guardia precavida de las peligrosas intenciones de Dainn—, sí, sí, delicioso. Muchos años ya, sí, oh sí, muchos ya que probé la carne de valquiria —sonrió, luego rió pausadamente, entonces estalló en una carcajada demencial—. ¡Oh, oh, sí, la piel delicada, los huesos tan frágiles!

—Estás enfermo.

— ¿Lo estoy? —La sonrisa de Dainn creció siendo más burlesca que antes, dio un paso hacia Nina y ella se tensó, lo notó y volvió a reír—. Huelo tu miedo, niña, sí, sí, sí, lo huelo —hizo un exagerado sonido respirando con fuerza y moviendo la nariz—. ¡Qué fragancia!

Nina no soportó más aquella humillación y la rabia fue más que la prudencia. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel demente fuera el temido asesino de Asgard, de quién se rumoreaba era el único einjergar al que los dioses podían temer? Acometió entonces dando un grito de guerra en la antigua lengua de Asgard, Dainn no se protegió y creyó haberlo sorprendido cuando rápidamente atacó con un corte horizontal directo al costado. Su sorpresa fue mayor que el dolor de sus brazos cuando su arma de cristal chocó antes de lo previsto con el largo bastón de la guadaña. La fuerza mal calculada la hizo perder el equilibrio pero consiguió aferrar con fuerza una pierna como un pilar para sostener el peso de su cuerpo cuando recibió la guadaña de Dainn. Su espada se cruzó ante la hoja y fue empujada hacia atrás, pero consiguió resistir deteniendo el empuje del cazador. En muy mala postura su espalda se doblaba hacia atrás centímetro a centímetro tratando de contener su espada por delante de su cuerpo mientras el cazador la empujaba como si gustara con ello de torturarla. Nina se sintió más presionada que antes al notar que todo su esfuerzo empuñando la espada de cristal con ambas manos no se comparaba a la fuerza del cazador que sostenía la guadaña con una única mano y con tal relajo que parecía no comprometer el resto de su cuerpo en aquel terrible peso que sentía. Dainn aprovechando la inamovilidad de Nina se acercó hasta que su rostro estuvo muy cerca casi por encima de ambas hojas. Ella pudo percibir el aliento del cazador, un aroma tan pestilente como un campo de batalla donde los cuerpos sin enterrar han sido secados diez días al sol. Más grotesco fue como el cazador no cerraba la boca, sino que como un animal salvaje los dientes afilados e inhumanos destilaban saliva venenosa que goteaba sobre las espadas y el césped.

Dainn volvió a olfatear casi sobre el rostro de Nina, ella se vio imposibilitada de retroceder la cabeza en la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba. El rostro del cazador se mostró irritado.

—Asquerosos perfumes, malditos aceites, ¡qué cosa horrible, sí, horrible te has puesto en el cabello! No importa, el exquisito aroma, ¡sí, maravilloso aroma!, de miedo, de muerte, de carne no se puede ocultar. Ese sabor me está llamando. Te destajaré, niña, sí, desde el cuello hasta el vientre. Beberé la sangre de tu corazón cálido todavía. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, ¡no morirás todavía! Vivirás y sentirás todo mientras te devoro.

Los brazos de Nina temblaron, los ojos de Dainn eran casi hipnóticos y pudo ver en ellos el reflejo de la horrible escena que relataba, las partes de su cuerpo colgando de delgados tendones y músculos lastimados mientras era devorada desde su pecho como la presa de un animal salvaje.

—Sí, sí, ¡sí! El miedo te paraliza, el miedo te domina, qué hermoso rostro de pavor.

Dainn dejó de empujar cuando notó que Nina ya no podía defenderse. Aquellos ojos la hicieron caer en una terrible trampa, en un trance espantoso donde se veía repetida en su mente su propia muerte una y otra vez. Las manos de Nina cayeron, la punta de la espada tocó el césped. Los dedos de Dainn acariciaron la mejilla de la chica que temblorosa no podía moverse, tan pálida y los ojos tan abiertos como si ya le hubiera llegado la muerte. Acercó otra vez su cabeza la de Nina deslizando su nariz por todo el perfil del rostro de la chica como si degustara de un fragante platillo. Entonces llegó a su cuello, sonrió, con una mano acarició la piel y con las largas uñas la lastimó dibujando imaginarias líneas como si planificara el mejor corte.

— ¡Despierta, maldita sea! —Gritó Ryoga fuera de sí, que en un principio también se vio encantado por el miedo de la muerte que emanaba Dainn.

Nina reaccionó, parpadeó confundida y se encontró de frente con Dainn. Alzó la voz más asustada que decidida y movió rápidamente la espada por reflejo. Dainn no pudo retroceder a tiempo distraído por el éxtasis de su triunfo y la empuñadura de la espada de cristal lo golpeó en el mentón levantándole violentamente la cabeza. La espada siguió su curso y la cristalina hoja rasgó la capa y parte de la camisa de malla en un costado del pecho del cazador y siguió hacia el cielo dejando una estela de sangre negra y maloliente. Dainn rugió, dio un paso atrás a pesar de que la herida parecía fatal y volvió a erguirse ya no tan sonriente ni burlesco como antes. El cabello desordenado se erizó y el rostro siempre dominante ahora mostró arrugas bajo los ojos que acentuaron su similitud a un demonio más que un mortal.

La valquiria todavía confundida sintió la muerte y al retroceder tropezó con Ryoga. El chico trató de cogerla del brazo pero ella parecía tan turbada que en el momento el chico se percató de que todavía se encontraba bajo el trance hipnótico. Ella dejó de ser la Nina ruda y valiente, sino que fuera de sí gimió y retrocedió deslizándose por el suelo alejándose también de Ryoga hasta que su espalda topó contra la pared del jardín. Trató de ponerse en pie y empuñar la espada de cristal, pero las manos temblaban tanto que le era imposible siquiera adoptar la defensa. Para Nina todo el mundo se había torcido, no veía el jardín ni tampoco a Ryoga, todo lo que veía era un campo de muerte y a Dainn como una oscura silueta que no cesaba de acercársele por más que ella suplicara porque la dejara en paz. Dainn cruzó con largos pasos por sobre el cuerpo de Ryoga, llegó ante ella y furioso golpeó con una mano las manos de Nina arrojando lejos su espada. Ella asustada y todavía presa de la mágica locura cerró los ojos ocultándose detrás de los brazos.

No tuvo piedad de ella y apartando los brazos de otro manotazo ya cogió por el cuello presionándola con cruel fuerza. Nina sintió al instante la estrangulación y en pánico trató de defenderse golpeándolo con las manos. Dainn volvió a reír y la alzó con la misma mano que la estaba asfixiando empujándola contra la pared.

—La muerte es hermosa —soltó la guadaña y con la otra mano libre acarició una de las piernas de la chica, pero no con un deseo lujurioso como el resto de los mortales podrían creer. Había algo más profundo en sus anhelos, como si al tocarla así tratara de probar la consistencia de la vida de esa chica, porque de vidas él se alimentaba. Recorrió con su mano la pierna, la cadera, el costado de la chica y luego posó su mano sobre el vientre, todo esto mientras ella se movía y forcejeaba sintiendo que la vida se le escapaba al no poder respirar. Los dedos largos de Dainn presionaron con mayor fuerza su delicado cuello y crujieron. Ella abrió la boca, desesperada trató de gritar pero nada salió de sus labios. Las lágrimas de dolor se confundieron con los dedos del cazador.

La risa aumentaba y aumentaba. Ella dejó de luchar, los brazos dieron un par de golpes más, muy débiles, antes de caer inertes. Dainn se extasió con lo que veía y se distrajo enajenado en el placer que pronto podría disfrutar. No, no la mataría aún, simplemente la dejaría entre esta vida y la siguiente antes de disfrutar de su cuerpo todavía cálido.

— ¡Suéltala, maldito!

Ryoga apareció detrás del cazador en un salto más desesperado que capaz y se aferró a su espalda cruzando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Dainn presionándolo con toda su descomunal fuerza en una peligrosa llave. El rostro del einjergar se contrajo por la presión, su cuello crujió escandalosamente, los ojos se asomaron de sus órbitas, pero así y todo Dainn no soltó a Nina como el gato ensañado con la presa que no la libera aunque reciba terribles castigos y amenazas, así él también seguía robándole la vida a la chica, más ahora, al sentir a Ryoga estrangulándolo posó la otra mano también alrededor del cuello de Nina usando ambas para estrangularla y rió con la voz ronca, apenas audible por la desesperada presión del chico de Nerima.

— ¡Dolor, dolor, sí, dolor, hermoso dolor, oh, sí, dolor! ¡Quién gana, quién mata primero, dime, niño mortal, quién se lleva el premio!

El joven maldijo al cazador y no habló, sino que guardó las fuerzas para presionar con todo su deseo de salvarla, tanto, que cualquiera que conociera la brutal fortaleza de Ryoga Hibiki sabría que esperar. El cuello de Dainn se estrujó dolorosamente, pero aún casi sin voz él siguió riéndose, como si aquella bizarra situación le causara alegría.

—Estás perdiendo, niño, perdiendo —canturreo ronco con el rostro deformado de manera horrible, los ojos tan salidos que parecía un pez pero sin dejar de reír.

El joven lo sabía, por cada segundo que pasaba el miedo a que Nina muriera crecía y mayor era la desazón que se apoderaba de su alma. ¡Cómo era posible que ni toda su fuerza fuera capaz de detener a ese monstruo! Todo le parecía una broma, una horrible broma del destino al enfrentarlo a seres tan fuertes como crueles.

—Ella se muere. ¡Oh, oh! ¿Habrá muerto ya, sí, muerto?

—No te lo voy a perdonar —la oscuridad se apoderó del corazón de Ryoga, el odio, el miedo, la desesperanza alimentado por el espíritu de Dainn, por el gozo enfermizo del cazador y la burla descarnada que aplastaba cada uno de sus esfuerzos —. ¡No te lo voy a perdonar!

La oscuridad de Ryoga creció con la forma de una energía que se exteriorizó como una corriente oscura que rodeó a ambos alzándose como una columna hasta el cielo. Dainn guardó silencio y observó con la cabeza hacia arriba, como estaba desde un principio por la estrangulación de Ryoga, como la energía de aquel muchacho arrastró parte de su propio espíritu que gustaba de proyectar para influir en sus víctimas. En un instante un chispazo en el cielo creó una gran esfera de radiante energía como un segundo sol. Dainn rió otra vez por la ironía, ¿cómo podía suponer que aquel niño sería al final tan interesante como para crear un ataque de energía que usara parte de su propio poder?

— ¡Rugido del león! —gritó fuera de sí el muchacho, mezclándose su agitada voz con la risa demencial del cazador cuando la gran esfera cayó sobre todo el jardín de la casa de los Tendo.

.

Millia fue la primera en reaccionar de la clase. Se puso de pie tan bruscamente que arrastró la silla interrumpiendo al maestro de historia. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, pero más se sorprendieron por la radiante luz que cayó justo después en las ventanas haciendo que todos giraran las cabezas incluyendo ella, la que parecía más que sorprendida realmente asustada.

—Señorita Lazuli, por favor, regrese a su lugar.

— ¡Necesito ir al baño! —Lo interrumpiendo apenas cruzó el salón y la puerta desapareciendo en el pasillo.

En el jardín corrió hacia uno de los muros que rodeaban la escuela cuando Nabiki la interceptó.

—Millia, ¿también sentiste eso?

— ¡Señorita Nabiki! ¿Qué hace...? ¡Oh!, oh, sí, también lo sentí.

—Provino desde nuestra casa, ¿no?

A pesar de tratar de mostrarse calmada Nabiki rebeló su gran preocupación. Millia tuvo la gran duda de cómo ella había podido percibir también la gran variación entre las energías, pero luego recordó que ella también era una de las tres descendientes de la miko Narami.

—No lo sé, no estoy segura. Voy a investigar, le ruego que se quede en la escuela.

— ¡No voy a quedarme atrás si algo malo ha sucedido!

—De verdad lo siento pero no puedo permitir que se exponga a un peligro innecesario.

Antes de que la segunda hija de Soun Tendo pudiera protestar Millia brincó, como si la brisa la rodeara con fuerza inusitada se elevó como un pétalo hasta caer delicadamente sobre la pared. Entonces movió un brazo como si diera una orden y el aire se cristalizó en torno a su espalda formando dos alas similares a las de una mariposa pero de colores traslúcidos como un vitral.

— ¡Millia, espera!

Ella no hizo caso y se elevó rápidamente por encima de los tejados.

.

Gran parte del jardín incluyendo la fuente y parte de la calle que rodeaba la casa, también los muros y una sección más pequeña de los jardines de las casa colindantes, todo fue borrado y convertido en un cráter de arenisca. Nina abrió los ojos y rápidamente se levantó apoyando las manos, respiró desesperado haciendo sonar su lastimada garganta. Los ojos aterrados de quién vio la muerte la poseían deformando por momentos su natural belleza. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro sudoroso tratando de contener el miedo que la hacía temblar furiosamente. Recién entonces volvió completamente en sus cabales y recordó lo sucedido. Con una mano en su cuello adolorido miró en los alrededores y no encontró nada. ¿Sería verdad que ese chico la había salvado, qué fue de él y del cazador? ¿Habrían perecido juntos?

Trato de llamarlo por su nombre pero el esfuerzo aumentó el dolor e su garganta provocándole una horrible tos. La densa nube de polvo que la envolvía comenzó a disiparse y pudo ver el brazo de Ryoga, luego el resto del cuerpo cuando lo encontró tirado con el rostro hundido en el suelo. Se arrastró a gatas hasta alcanzar la mano y suspiró aliviada al sentir su pulso comprobando que todavía vivía. Un gran pie cayó con fuerza aplastando la espalda del joven Hibiki con innecesaria violencia.

—Qué gran espectáculo, sí, sí, mucho fuego, sí. Ahora me intriga, no, ¿quién ha de morir primero?

Dainn se inclinó apoyándose en la rodilla de la misma pierna con la que aplastaba al inconsciente chico sonriendo de aquella manera aterradora. Nina se paralizó ante la imagen del einjergar casi intacto tras el descomunal ataque, no podía creer cuán duro era ese demonio en apariencia de mortal.

—Eres un maldito —murmuró la valquiria con lo último de su valor.

Estiró la mano y cogió a Ryoga por el brazo tirando de él como si fuera un muñeco. Pero Nina reaccionó rápidamente a pesar de su debilidad y se abalanzó sobre el chico cubriéndolo e impidiéndole a Dainn hacerse con su cuerpo.

— ¿Quieres protegerlo, sí, eso quieres, sí? Oh, ¡oh! ¡Cuánta dulzura! No temas, no, no, porque pronto, no, pronto dejarás también de vivir. ¿Y si los mato a ambos, sí? Dainn está ocupado, Dainn necesita encargarse también de la princesa, dulce princesa —se relamió—, delicada princesa, sí. Acabemos con el juego —soltó a Ryoga dejándoselo a la terca valquiria y ya erguido empuñó la larga guadaña alzándola lista para caer sobre sus víctimas. Nina aceptando la muerte cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre la espalda y cabeza del chico tratando de protegerlo con su propio cuerpo, murmurándole una disculpa por haberlo involucrado en tan desastroso final.

Del otro extremo del jardín apareció como un látigo una larga cadena unida a un pesado pendón de acero que se enredó en el extremo superior de la guadaña justo bajo la hoja tirando con fuerza, deteniendo los brazos de Dainn en alto. El cazador reaccionó como siempre lo hacía ante lo imprevisto, silencioso y observador giró lentamente la cabeza y cuando divisó al recién llegado volvió a sonreír con sorna.

— ¡Más entrometidos! ¡Oh, no! ¡Más tiempo perdido para Dainn! —cantó con notoria ironía porque la alegría que le estaba provocando tanta sangre nueva que derramar lo había hasta cierto punto calmado su ansias de muerte, jugando así con sus víctimas mucho más allá de lo que normalmente se hubiera permitido. Pero Mouse no tendría la misma suerte.

El joven guerrero del pueblo de las amazonas se mostró tan serio como acostumbraba. Había sospechado de que algo malo estaba sucediendo por la extraña actitud de la vieja matriarca y sin dudarlo desobedeció sus órdenes y corrió hacia el único lugar donde siempre se encontraba el centro de toda fuente de caos: La casa de la familia Tendo.

— ¡Mouse! —Ryoga volvió en sí y se levantó lentamente empujando a la valquiria de la que reparó recién después de haberla movido—. Tú, estás viva.

— ¿Cómo que "tú" pobre hombre insolente?

Ryoga sonrió contrastando el enojo del orgullo lastimado de la chica.

—Estás viva, me alegro.

—Idiota, yo debería decir eso.

Dainn retrocedió lentamente tendiendo en tensión el arma cuando Mouse jaló con cuidadosos giros de las manos la cadena sin perder de vista a su temible oponente.

— ¡Mouse, Mouse, debes irte de aquí, este sujeto es peligroso!

—No me hagas reír, chico cerdo, todo porque te han apaleado.

— ¡No te metas en esto y vete ahora, él es un monstruo!

—Eso también te incluye a ti —murmuró Nina a su lado, que aunque le costara reconocerlo no podía mantenerse erguida de no ser por la ayuda del igualmente maltrecho Ryoga.

Mouse se sintió algo inquieto porque jamás había visto a Ryoga tan asustado en su vida, lo que no era una buena señal. Dainn que seguía observando la escena en silencio y analizando al recién llegado terminó por hablar con el nuevo defensor.

—Tres avecillas, ¡sí, ahora tres! Lo siento, niño, lo siento mucho, sí, sí. Dainn no podrá jugar contigo, a Dainn el tiempo se le termina.

—No —murmuró Ryoga notando que la oscuridad que emanaba el cazador se sentía más fuerte que antes.

— ¡Corre! —ordenó Nina tratando de ponerse de pie, mirando a la vez la espada de cristal que yacía algunos metros a su lado.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo. Dainn con un ligero movimiento de los brazos tiró de la cadena con tal fuerza que Mouse arrastró los pies tratando de resistirse. Pero el cazador no estaba para juegos y girando la guadaña golpeó la cadena despedazándola. Con los trozos todavía cayendo a su derredor y desenrollándose del bastón de su arma avanzó rápidamente sobre el chico. Mouse se apercibió y rápidamente se deshizo de las cadenas para hacer aparecer de las mangas dos sables que brillaron al sol cuando vio a su oponente ya encima. Mouse era uno de los guerreros más ágiles de Nerima, la velocidad de sus manos y pies cuando se tomaba un combate seriamente era sólo superada por Ranma. Por ello ni con toda su destreza pudo seguir el movimiento de Dainn cuando desapareció a un metro de distancia. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, los ojos rápidamente se movieron hacia el otro, separó las piernas, se tensó dispuesto a moverse. El grito de Ryoga lo alertó. Giró y con astucia arrojó un golpe con ambos sables contando con adelantarse al traidor ataque del cazador. Ni toda su velocidad fue suficiente porque todo lo que vio fue el puño de Dainn sobre su mejilla. Saltó por los aires, cayó girando por tierra dejando caer uno de los sables. Rápidamente se levantó pero apenas posó uno de los pies con firmeza perdió el equilibrio notando recién lo fuerte que había sido el golpe y lo más que lo había dejado. Gritó con fiereza corriendo hacia el burlesco Dainn que lo esperaba. El cazador rió, rió con más fuerza que en un principio. El sable cayó y chocó contra la armadura que como pulsera tenía el cazador en el antebrazo. Entonces Mouse pudo ver a los ojos y comprendió cuán grande había sido su error al desafiarlo.

El sable de Mouse giró por el aire cuando fue desarmado seguido por una estela roja que tiñó los cielos. Ryoga palideció, Nina perdió la voz. Mouse dio dos pasos hacia atrás, bajó el rostro, los ojos temblaron y las manos se posaron y deslizaron sobre su propio cuerpo con curiosidad cuando lo vio cruzado por una larga línea carmesí que cruzaba su vientre y pecho. Era sangre, su propia sangre. Mouse era un guerrero y antes siquiera de comprender que su cuerpo hervía de dolor hizo aparecer otra arma oculta y se arrojó sobre su oponente. Dainn lo detuvo con una fuerte bofetada con el reverso de la mano. Mouse perdió el equilibrio y al darle la espalda sintió que una fuerza descomunal lo sostuvo de caer. Gritó de dolor. La punta de la guadaña abrió la piel justo en el centro de su torso, Dainn lo había atravesado por la espalda. Con la misma crueldad arrancó la hoja y Mouse cayó sobre sus rodillas. Miró a su viejo amigo y también rival en muchas oportunidades. Ryoga trató de correr hacia él pero su cuerpo tampoco le obedecía. Nina se arrojó demasiado tarde hacia su espada porque ya todo había sucedido. De rodillas y con el último aliento de vida esperó Mouse a que Dainn alzara otra vez la guadaña a sus espaldas preparado para dar el toque final a sus días. ¿Por qué tenía que morir de esa forma tan absurda sin haber conseguido ganar el corazón de su querida Shampoo? Cerró los ojos rodeados de lágrimas.

.

El castillo de Jarnvidr no era tan amplio como parecía serlo desde el exterior. En el ala este del mismo los einjergars terminaron encontrándose con un callejón sin salida. Los Dragones ingresaron rápidamente en lo que parecía ser un antiguo templo abandonado. Las paredes parecían débiles y derruidas con el lado opuesto abierto transformándose en un amplio mirador. El techo también se encontraba derruido y sólo cubría la mitad del templo. Al acercarse al borde Kertos comprendió que se encontraban a gran altura en una sección separada del muro principal por encima de un acantilado del lado opuesto al puerto. El bosque de milenarios pinos se veía tan pequeño a sus pies como el césped recién cortado.

—_Mon Dieu!_, ¡atrapados como ratones!

—Es el preciso de vuestra cobardía. ¡Huir no era una opción! Debimos permanecer unidos entregando nuestras vidas, luchando con nuestros corazones desnudos hacia el destino.

—Cállate, Dante, no estamos en horas de tus tonterías —se quejó Sergus malhumorado registrándose con insistencia los bolsillos de la capa—. ¡Por los calzones de Hel, no me queda ninguna botella! —Pateó el suelo.

—Silencio —ordenó Kertos tratando de pensar—. Orrish, Dante, levanten una barricada, quiero que bloquen esa puerta con todo lo que tengamos a mano.

—Muchos muebles no veo por aquí, tercer líder. ¿Y si movemos esas bancas de piedra? —Preguntó Sergus todavía de mal humor.

—Me parece una excelente idea. Ayúdalos también, Sergus.

El corsario ahogó una protesta, pero todos sabían lo necesaria que sería armar una defensa. No alcanzaron a mover una pesada banca y apilar sobre ella los pocos muebles que había cuando las puertas de acero se remecieron por los golpes de los Fénix de Plata.

—Ya llegaron —silbó Sergus—. ¿Plan, algún plan, lo que sea, milagro, alguna oración que funcione, un buen vodka para despedirnos de esta segunda vida como buenos amigos que fuimos?

Los demás sonrieron ante el cambio de actitud.

—Creo, monsieur Dante, que terminaremos como usted tanto gustó proponernos.

Inspirado por su locura Dante alzó el mandoble en alto.

— ¡Por nuestra señora de oro entregaremos la vida hasta gustosos!

—Tanto como gustosos, _mon ami_, tanto así como gustosos, no lo sé.

—Dejad de balbucear necedades. ¡Ahora mostrarás las agallas de vuestro varonil temple, hermano de armas! —Parecía que la idea del martirio glorioso sacudía de alegría el espíritu de Dante, que se rodeó con su largo brazo los hombros de un incómodo André remeciéndolo con fraterno afecto.

Orrish rió entre dientes. Mientras los demás discutían él se había despojado de la capa pesada de tela y cuero, y estirándola en el piso reveló tener una infinidad de bolsillos secretos con toda clase de piezas y artilugios de acero, plata y cristal. Entonces comenzó a escoger algunos e instalarlos como si fueran algún tipo de mejora en su cañón prótesis a modo de preparación. El ruido de los golpes en la puerta de acero que hacía vibrar la barricada no lo preocupaba, sino que hasta se dio el tiempo de silbar una alegre melodía. Los demás lo observaron tan animado que sonrieron y perdieron al instante el miedo al triste final.

—Muy bien. ¡Dragones Rojos, defenderemos este sitio con nuestras vidas! —Ordenó Kertos inflado de coraje.

—El que muera sin despachar a lo menos veinte de esos idiotas me tendrá que pagar un trago en la próxima vida.

—Tendría que ser muy desafortunado, monsieur Sergus, si en la próxima reencarnación vuelvo a morir y ser un einjergar.

— ¿Y qué esperas entonces?

—Me convertiré en un gran chef.

Otra serie de fuertes golpes los volvió a poner en alerta. Los Dragones rápidamente empujaron otras bancas de piedra y armaron una segunda línea de defensa creando un único pasillo en el centro del templo. De esa forma esperaban canalizar las fuerzas superiores de enemigos para enfrentarlos en una única línea en aquella estrategia que la suerte quiso que probaran en sus ya cortos pero complicadas aventuras juntos. Ya no temían ni del nombre ni de la habilidad de los Fénix porque la experiencia les había demostrado que los Dragones Rojos de Freyr eran más que ellos y de no ser por la cobarde superioridad numérica ya los habrían hecho papilla. Ese orgullo inflaba sus pechos y enardecía sus mentes con la misma arrogancia que parecía les había inculcado su joven líder Ranma el poco tiempo que estuvieron con él. Ahora los cinco dragones eran altivos y dispuestos a luchar, aún André con todos sus quejidos, cada uno con su arma en mano se veían mucho más atemorizantes que un escuadrón de demonios de Hel. La puerta estalló en trozos tras los golpes de hacha de los grandes einjergars y los Fénix de Plata entraron como un tropel en la sala. Pero dudaron un segundo al ver a los dragones con sus armas en alto y deteniéndose bruscamente causaron un choque de sus propias fuerzas como un muro humano del otro extremo del amplio pasillo que con barricadas los representantes de Freya habían creado. Los dragones no pudieron creer tanta cobardía, aquellas decenas de asesinos temían a cinco simples einjergars. Se miraron entre sí en un ridículo silencio en el que ninguno de ambos bandos sabía cómo actuar.

— ¡Cargad contra las gallinas de Asgard!

Por una vez los Dragones estuvieron de acuerdo con Dante, que con voz potente hizo temblar a los antes osados asesinos de Loki, los cinco dando sendos gritos de batalla avanzaron corriendo los metros que los separaban de los Fénix, los que sorprendidos los esperaron con las armas en guardia mirándose entre sí deseando cada uno de ellos no tener la mala fortuna de ser el primero en enfrentarlos. ¿Qué era de los terribles y sanguinarios einjergars de Loki? Cómo todos los seres crueles de este universo abusaban únicamente de los más débiles, ¡pero ay de ellos que ahora se medían con los soldados cuyo valor heredaron de los más tercos líderes de esta creación!

Y el primero de los asesinos cayó ante un único golpe, el cuerpo desmembrado se desplomó mezclando la sangre salpicada con los destellos blancos en los que su carne comenzó a desintegrarse antes de tocar el piso. Así comenzaron a cruzarse las armas cuando los dragones acometían a diestra y siniestra con armas tan incansables como inmortal la esperanza de los que verdaderamente eran llamados valientes. Sin embargo más pronto de lo que hubieran deseado el fragor de la batalla acalló el temor inicial y los Fénix comenzaron a responder. Eran diestros, no como los elfos de Jarnvidr, y mucho más numerosos que los Dragones.

—Atrás —Kertos alzó la voz con firmeza. Comprendieron que corrían el riesgo de ser rodeados y lentamente regresaron al pasillo entre las barricadas manteniendo la línea. Por más numerosos que fueran los Fénix no podrían luchar todos a la vez.

La dificultad estaba en que los Fénix no caían con facilidad. A duras penas habían podido acabar con cuatro de esos malditos en los extremos diez minutos de enfrentamiento. ¿Podrían a ese ritmo sus brazos resistir la muerte de cien más? André gimió, recibió un corte bajo el brazo pero fue rápidamente protegido por Sergus. Orrish contra su costumbre empuñaba el sable dentado con la mano, porque el brazo con la prótesis lo ocultaba bajo la capa. Pronto los dragones comenzaron a mostrar los dientes tanto como el sudor que bañaba sus rostros. Quince minutos y ya los pies no se movían con la misma agilidad y más fuertes parecían los golpes de los Fénix que astutamente retrocedían para evitar la muerte y rotaban enfrentándose constantemente con guerreros fuertes y descansados. Era una lucha de resistencia, no, una tortura en que los asesinos habían predicho muy bien el final. Lentamente comenzaban a retroceder los cinco einjergars hasta que Dante notó con espanto que se acercaban al final del túnel formado por las barricadas y que pronto entrarían en el amplio espacio despejado del ruinoso templo donde serían fácilmente rodeados.

—Si he de morir arrastraré a cincuenta de ustedes conmigo, siervos de todo mal.

A pesar de su gran valor los pies llegaron al final de la línea.

— ¡Los tenemos, sobre ellos! —Alzó la voz uno de los einjergars—. ¡Muerte a los malditos de Asg...!

El Fénix de Plata no pudo acabar su amenaza cuando cayó con una flecha atravesando su garganta. En el candor de la lid nadie se percató de ello hasta que zumbaron dos, tres, hasta cinco flechas cobrando cada una su parte en la vida de los sirvientes de Loki.

— ¡Arqueros! —Gimió uno que se percató del sutil trabajo que la muerte hacía en sus filas. Él fue el noveno en caer.

— ¡Es Méril! —Sergus cantó con gran alegría.

En las alturas del templo, en el borde del tejado destruido Méril apoyado en una rodilla estiraba con destreza la cuerda de su arco. A esa distancia no podían ver que el chico respiraba débilmente tratando así de contener los espasmos que amenazaban con cada disparo desviar sus intenciones. Contuvo otro acceso de tos, cerrando la boca con fuerza, doblando el cuerpo. Se limpió la sangre que asomó de los labios cerrados con porfía y no escuchando los mensajes de dolor que le transmitía su cuerpo volvió a apuntar. La capa ocultaba la gran mancha carmesí que teñía tanto la espalda como el costado del pecho del más joven de los dragones que crecía humedeciendo la tela a medida que más disminuían sus fuerzas. Once, doce, trece, ¿podrían los Fénix de Plata imaginar que ese jovenzuelo, alma pura que odiaba la guerra, llegar a ser el peor de sus temores? No hubo einjergar al que temieron más en ese día que a la "sombra de Ull" como lo llamaron los que contaron después en Asgard lo sucedido comparándolo con el dios del arco y la caza entre los Aesirs.

Los dragones que mantenían la línea recuperaron rápidamente el terreno, porque todo einjergar de Loki que se atrevía a tratar de rotar en la primera línea era abatido por una de las flechas vengadoras. Tras las filas enemigas cerca de la puerta del templo ballesteros quisieron abatirlo, pero caro les resultó su osadía porque Méril no se distraía prestando atención a todo el campo de batalla a sus pies. ¿Qué pensaba el chico en ese momento? Todo su odio hacia la guerra y el asesinato seguía tan en pie como el primer día, pero ahora la cercanía de la muerte lo hacía el pecador perfecto. Podía matar porque pronto moriría, podía castigar porque ya estaba siendo castigado y más placentero y justificado se hacía el dolor que lo combatía cada vez que tensaba la cuerda. Los ojos se le humedecieron cuando sintió que el brazo se le entumecía y al moverlo era como sentir decenas de estacas traspasarle la piel. Siguió tensando la cuerda, más intenso fue el dolor. Disparó. ¿Se quejó? No, rápidamente colocó otra flecha en la cuerda y volvía sufrir lo que creía su merecido castigo.

Llevó la mano al carcaj y tanteó las plumas de las flechas, únicamente le quedaban dos. Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y sin dudar sacó una, apuntó y disparó. La flecha atravesó la armadura y el pecho de uno de los líderes del grupo de enemigos haciendo que los Fénix perdieran el orden. Sin mirar el resultado de su ataque Méril sacó una segunda flecha, giró levantándose y apuntó. Allí se encontraba Ivar de los Touni con una espada en la diestra y una cuchilla en la otra mano.

—Posees buen oído, mocoso, quizás tan bueno como tu arrogancia.

Méril no respondió sino que su flecha se mantuvo firme apuntándole directamente en medio de los ojos.

— ¿Qué pretendes con tu pequeño juego, salvar a tus amigos? Todos están perdidos, ¿no ves, no escuchas como ahora son atravesados por cien espadas?

El chico no desvió su atención, con los ojos entrecerrados siguió tan silencioso y porfiadamente se aferraba del arco como al principio. Ivar se molestó, esperaba desconcentrarlo. Recién notó la postura y firmeza del arco pudiendo comprender que la destreza de ese crío sería un auténtico problema. Pero luego notó la herida que teñía la camisa del chico y sonrió.

—Estás lastimado.

Siguió sin responder.

—Bien, si quieres me siento aquí y espero a que te desangres por completo. Tengo paciencia.

—Quiero que te rindas —dijo Méril seriamente.

— ¿Qué yo me rinda?

—Retira a tus tropas, ordénales que retrocedan o morirán muchos más.

Ivar dio una risotada.

— ¿Y desde cuándo me importa la vida de mis hombres? Si son débiles habrán de perecer, si huyen o desobedecen les pagaré con una muerte mil veces peor de la que pretendían escapar.

—Entonces ríndete por tu propia vida.

—Ah, ¿me estás amenazando? —Ivar trató de buscar alguna debilidad en el alma del muchacho, pero aquellos ojos eran tan afilados como la punta de sus flechas—. Bien, como desees, me rindo.

—No te creo.

— ¿Cómo, me pedías que me rindiera y ahora te niegas a aceptarlo?

—Eres un Touni, un asesino antiguo y ahora soldado de Loki. No creeré ninguna de tus palabras.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres de mí?

—Ordénales desde aquí a tus hombres que bajen las armas y dejen a mis compañeros marchar.

— ¿Desde aquí?

— ¡Hazlo ahora! Y podrás seguir viviendo un día más.

El líder de los Fénix de Plata se sintió insultado. De todos los tipos de persona a los que más detestaba era justamente a los que deseaban proteger a los más débiles a costa de sus propias vidas. Por la herida que veía en el cuerpo del muchacho supuso que había abandonado la esperanza de sobrevivir y a cambio quería salvar a sus compañeros.

— ¿Pretendes que me rebaje a ser amenazado por un crío insignificante como tú?

—Tienes diez segundos.

— ¡No seas arrogante!

—Cinco.

—No te atrevas a disparar si no quieres lamentarlo.

—Tres.

— ¡Juro que te mataré!

Méril disparó. Pero el destino quiso ser otra vez su enemigo. En el momento crucial sintió tal frío en el brazo que supo al instante que ya no podría disparar nunca más y la flecha se soltó una fracción de segundo antes de lo que tenía dispuesto saliendo de su control. La flecha cruzó el espacio entre ambos y se deslizó por el costado de la cabeza de Ivar rasgándole la mejilla y llevándose consigo gran parte de la oreja pintando una línea roja en el aire que desapareció en la oscuridad. Ivar se quedó paralizado por un instante antes de que el dolor lo hiciera reaccionar. Gimió y se llevó ambas manos al costado de la cabeza, empapándoselas de su propia sangre. Había perdido la oreja en manos de ese niño y la rabia fue más insultante que la misma herida.

— ¡Vas a pagarlo, con tu sangre vas a pagar este insulto!

Cargó contra él. Méril arrojó el arco sabiendo que ya no serviría lamentar su error y desenfundó la espada corta que siempre llevaba pegada al cinto. Los aceros chocaron. Méril rodó por el borde del tejado para evitar caer al vacío y apenas consiguió detenerse ya tenía otra vez a Ivar atacándolo como un demente. Ese hombre era hábil, demasiado para el joven Méril que no acostumbraba a luchar de cerca más que cuando tenía que defenderse. La espada y cuchilla de Ivar buscaban constantemente la carne, con destreza lo evitó al principio pero luego recibió dos cortes superficiales en el brazo y el segundo muy cerca de su cuello dibujando una línea carmesí. Retrocedió tratando de defenderse desviando una serie de mortales estocadas.

— ¡Dónde está tu arrogancia, dónde tus palabras, estúpida basura! —Ivar lo insultó en su furiosa demencia perdiendo todo el aire frío y marcial que antes lo caracterizaba—. ¡Te rebanaré en cien partes y te daré de alimento a los lobos!

El chico trató de desviar la espada y contraatacar, pero Ivar fue más astuto y lo lastimó con la cuchilla en la pierna, entonces lo pateó en el abdomen enviándolo al piso. Méril tuvo que rodar cuando Ivar de un salto caía sobre él con ambas armas. A furia de Ivar acumulaba no solamente el insulto de Méril, sino también su desquite por el terror que le había provocado su anterior encuentro con Ignus del que apenas había escapado con vida. Quería desquitarse con ese enclenque mozalbete.

Pero el enclenque niño resultó ser un rival más duro de finiquitar de lo que había pensado. Se defendía tan bravamente a pesar de estar herido que la injuria al orgullo de Ivar aumentaba por cada segundo que ese crío se mantenía con vida lejos de sus aceros. Méril se sintió frustrado, dado su escaso dominio de la espada no podía hacer nada más que defenderse. Cuando intentaba atacar era dolorosamente rechazado. El brazo lo tenía casi rígido, de poco le servía más que para darle peso a la espada. ¿Qué podría hacer en esa situación? El dolor lo distrajo un segundo, un mortal segundo, porque fue atacado rápidamente. Quiso responder con un rápido corte pero la espada corta zumbó en el vacío ya que Ivar había realizado una finta para dar un rápido paso al costado y atacarlo por el flanco descubierto. Con la rapidez de una ardilla se deslizó cambiando la dirección de los pies, no tan rápido como para evitar el acero pero sí lo suficiente como para impedir que el golpe fuese mortal. La sangre saltó de su costado pero no fue más que una herida superficial escapando por delante del mortal acero.

Ivar maldijo entre dientes, se había expuesto de tal forma que fue sencillo para Méril girar sobre su propio eje y estirando la pierna le descargó una feroz patada en la cabeza. Ivar giró sobre sí mismo y cayó pesadamente al suelo de tejas levantándolas a su derredor. Méril retrocedió rápidamente tomándose el costado bajo el brazo y jadeando con dificultad. Ivar se levantó lentamente, los restos de tejas se deslizaron por sus ropas y cabeza. La furia de sus ojos prendía como el fuego en pasto seco, se llevó la mano al rostro y se limpió, luego se miró su propia palma observando la sangre que había salido de sus labios rotos.

—Cómo te atreves, un insecto patético, un einjergar de los Dragones Rojos, la escoria, los miserables sirvientes de Freyr. ¡Cómo osas golpearme!

La espada corta se le hizo muy pesada a Méril, tanto, que prefirió arrojarla en lugar de tratar de luchar por esgrimirla. Ivar dio una risotada de loco ante tal gesto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces? ¿Te rindes ahora? ¿Pretendes, gusano, que voy a perdonarte? ¿Imaginas que seré piadoso, que te daré una muerte indolora, pobre miserable? ¿Hasta dónde llega tu arrogancia?

— ¿Rendirme? —Méril mostró una triste sonrisa—. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo, no tendría que quitarte también la vida —el chico para sorpresa de Ivar se deshizo de la capa que lo molestaba y de las pesadas hombreras de cuero, del cinto y de la correa que cruzaba su pecho dejando caer la funda de sus armas y carcaj al piso. Más ligero separó las piernas y dejando un brazo colgar inerte a su costado alzó el otro hacia el frente en una postura más que conocida para todos aquellos que una vez tuvieron la mala suerte de desafiar al joven más fuerte de Nerima.

— ¿Artes de guerra de oriente? —Exclamó el líder de los Fénix ya familiarizado como todo un mercenario de Touni en una diversidad de escuelas de batalla—. ¿Pretendes asustarme con juegos de mano y bobas demostraciones?

—No menosprecies el arte del estilo de combate libre —Méril se mostró más serio y frío que antes. Si no tenía aprecio por su propia vida sí lo tenía por el arte que había aprendido de uno de sus mejores amigos y a quién consideraba casi un hermano mayor.

— ¿Combate libre? Ridiculeces, no me insultes más pretendiendo que un estilo arcaico aprendido de quizás qué simios de oriente te puede salvar.

—En nombre de mi maestro Ranma Saotome tendré que hacerte tragar tus palabras.

—Muy bien, mocoso, si quieres desafiar mis aceros con tus manos desnudas eres libre de hacerlo. Será divertido verte sangrar hasta la última gota de tu patética vida.

Ivar se pasó la mano por la cabeza volviendo a sentir la humedad de la sangre de su oreja y perdió su malsano sentido del humor. Alzó las armas y viendo al joven esperarlo con aires de superioridad se enfureció.

.

Prisma sentada en la cama como cada noche no dejaba de observar y acariciar la mágica flor de cristal que le había obsequiado Méril el último día que ella lo había visto en Asgard. El tiempo en la capital sagrada de Valhalla se había vuelto monótono, los días grises y ya no encontraba razones para sonreír. Acarició los delicados pétalos y se avergonzó de recordar el enojo que había sentido aquel funesto día cuando esperó por su llegada. Más que eso se sintió prisionera de una terrible culpa.

"Deja de pensar en él", le había dicho su hermana mayor Ámbar.

"Él me odia, debí decir algo, debí haber cometido algún error. Quizás le falté al respeto. ¡Necesito disculparme!"

"¡Basta ya de humillarte! No necesitas decir o hacer nada, si ése mocoso te dejó plantada debió ser únicamente su culpa. No es una buena persona y se burló de ti."

"¡No! Méril no, él no pudo... Quizás le sucedió algo malo, debo averiguarlo."

"Te dije que dejaras eso."

"Y si regresa le romperemos la cara."

Recordaba también con qué palabras Zafiro había prometido el infierno para el muchacho que le había roto el corazón, mientras se comía las galletas que ella había preparado con tanto afán para él. Si todo se hubiera quedado sólo en eso quizás no habría sido tan desdichada, incluso podría haber llegado a albergar en su corazón el sentimiento de desprecio por aquel que la había dejado atrás. Tratando de no pensar otra vez en lo mismo depositó la flor de cristal sobre la pequeña protuberancia de madera que era parte de la raíz en la que vivían y cumplía también la función de velador a un costado de la cama y ya de pie caminó hacia la ventana. No le importó el aire gélido de la noche sino que la abrió y se asomó admirando el hermoso resplandor de las luciérnagas sobre el lago a los pies del gran árbol sagrado, donde las raíces gigantes jugaban haciendo trenzas sobre la superficie del agua formando caminos transitados y huecas que servían de hogar a los seres menores que habitaban allí. Volvía a pensar en lo que sucedió después de aquel día.

Entonces habían pasaron dos días y trató de actuar como si de verdad se hubiera olvidado del asunto. Había sido una mentira para tranquilizar a sus hermanas.

Al tercer día había recurrido en secreto, casi al amanecer, al antiguo distrito urbano y comercial donde se albergaba el cuartel de los Dragones Rojos. Observó por horas el jardín donde se llevaban las prácticas matutinas y si en un principio se sintió intranquila luego fue presa de la confusión cuando no vio por ninguna parte a Méril. Hasta el mediodía los espió y jamás pudo verlo, tampoco se encontraban sus amigos Ranma y Rashell. ¿Los einjergars podían resfriarse? No. ¿Podían evadir una práctica? Menos. Además sabía perfectamente que un einjergar tan importante como Méril y sus amigos jamás faltarían por ninguna razón trivial. Las otras opciones que justificaban su ausencia drenaron todo los colores de su rostro.

"¡Te dije que no pensaras más en él!" Le había gritado su hermana Ámbar apenas cruzó el umbral de su hogar al regreso. Pero más que el enojo de su hermana mayor fue su amor porque a continuación la fría y estricta Ámbar la abrazó con fuerza y ternura cuando la vio llorar. Ella creía que Prisma había sido desengañada una vez más por el pérfido einjergar, pero se molestó otra vez cuando escuchó toda la historia y supo que ella lloraba por el miedo a que algo malo le hubiese sucedido al muchacho ingrato sin siquiera estar segura de sus conjeturas. "Me tienes harta con este tema, si tanto te preocupa yo misma consultaré por él. El capitán Belenus es un viejo conocido y podrá orientarme, y si ha sido así como yo creo, que ese muchacho es un canalla, pues ten por seguro que el noble capitán sabrá castigarlo".

Prisma se apoyó en el borde de la ventana sin dejar de contemplar el gran lago. Cambió entonces de la tristeza que marchitaba su juventud a una repentina alegría que coronó sus labios cuando pensaba en aquel hermoso rostro siempre oculto por desordenados mechones castaños tan rebeldes como el viento que mecía los árboles del bosque de Gimle. Y los ojos café ¿no eran oscuros como la tierra húmeda fértil para toda vida, vibrantes de optimismo, confianza y amabilidad? Las hadas apreciaban la belleza más allá de la percepción común del resto de las razas y siempre se degustaban de las maravillas de la creación. Pero Prisma coqueteaba peligrosamente con el mal que podía perder a una representante de su raza, entregarle su corazón a un alma mortal. ¿Podía ella saber el peligro en el que se encontraba por dedicar tantos pensamientos a ese joven einjergar? ¡Pero si la sonrisa de Méril era como el canto de las pequeñas aves cuando alegres juegan en las riberas de los ríos!

Lamentablemente ella estaba perdida. ¿Qué sucedió después de que ella había regresado de espiar el cuartel con tanto temor? Tal como había prometido su hermana mayor concurrió entonces a consultar con Belenus. El capitán era de ese tipo de personas que mientras mayor es su importancia más su cercanía con toda la gente que lo necesitaba.

Prisma había esperado a su hermana medio día sin moverse de la pequeña banca ubicada al interior tras la recepción, antes de las escaleras en forma de caracol que descendían comunicando todos los niveles de la casa construida en el interior de la raíz hasta el más bajo que se encontraba rozando el nivel de las aguas. Esperó y espero jugando nerviosamente con las manos, impaciente, con la piel erizada. Tanta era su preocupación que no había notado como Zafiro al no querer incordiarla se encargó de cocinar ese día, para pena de ellas mismas. Todo acabó mal cuando Ámbar regresó. Al abrir la puerta se topó de frente con su ansiosa hermana menor y desconcertándola pasó de largo encerrándose en su habitación en el nivel más bajo de la casa. Zafiro se había quedado con la misma mirada de confusión que Prisma y sin decir palabra ambas la siguieron y golpearon a su puerta.

"Estoy ocupada, no fastidien".

Zafiro había comprendido el mensaje, no así Prisma que insistió hasta que ella se vio obligada a abrirle. Ante su hermana menor Ámbar era realmente débil y no pudo mentir, y cuánto lamentó no haberlo hecho entonces y haberle asegurado que ese chico la odiaba para darle un final abrupto a sus ilusiones y descanso para su inexperta alma. La verdad fue tan o más dolorosa para Prisma por la esperanza que conlleva a la par del terrible miedo de la pérdida.

"El joven Méril fue designado a una peligrosa misión. Dejó de la ciudad el mismo día en que había quedado contigo."

Prisma saltó de felicidad y cantó girando alrededor de sus hermanas que Méril no la odiaba. En su corazón ya lo había perdonado y justificado mil veces con más motivos que los que el joven mismo hubiera podido prodigar en su defensa. Zafiro y Ámbar se miraron entre sí y contaron el tiempo antes de que la pequeña cabeza de alcornoque, como la llamaba con tanta ternura Zafiro, se diera cuenta de lo que realmente eso significaba. Cuando lo hizo ellas estaban preparadas para contenerla.

"¿Peligrosa misión?"

"No debiste haber usado la palabra 'peligrosa', hermana".

"Lo lamento." Había murmurado su hermana mayor con solemnidad. Pero la disculpa no bastó para solucionar la herida causada en la pequeña Prisma.

Otros dos días después todo seguía igual. Nada se sabía de Méril y ella continuaba en aquel sopor causado por la noticia. Ahora admirando la sombra nocturna del gigantesco fresno Yggdrasil creyó que estaba obrando mal. Sabía a la perfección que Méril era un einjergar y que su vida giraba en torno a las batallas y que ella si quería estar a su lado debía acostumbrarse a la idea. ¿Vivir a su lado? ¿Ella? ¿Qué clase de tabú para las hadas estaba protegiendo en su corazón? ¿No estaba prohibido para ellas enamorarse de un mortal? Nada de eso le preocupó tanto como su propia osadía al imaginar una vida con Méril. Se sonrojó y nerviosa movió los brazos como si negara todo a un acusador invisible.

—Prisma, siento haber ingresado —dijo Ámbar recostada en la puerta abierta de la habitación de la pequeña hada con una mirada de odio, de ese que le reservaba únicamente al causante de tantos problemas—. Toqué muchas veces y no parecías haberme escuchado.

— ¿Lo hiciste? —Prisma trató de calmarse y recobrar la compostura— Oh, oh, sí, parece que lo hiciste, creo que te escuché.

Ámbar trató de aparentar normalidad.

— ¿Por qué no abriste entonces?

—No lo sé.

Suspiró la mayor de las hadas cristal sintiendo todavía más rencor por aquel joven que le había robado la felicidad a su pequeña Prisma.

—Deja de pensar tanto en eso. Él es un einjergar y si es la mitad de grandioso de lo que siempre cuentas regresará sano y salvo. Y entonces será mejor que se arrastre de rodillas para pedirte perdón por su insolencia si no quiere sentir la ira de mi espada.

Prisma sonrió agradecida por las buenas intenciones de Ámbar y se despidieron por aquella noche. Sintió frío. Decidió que sería mejor tratar de dormir y recobrar en algo la rutina habitual, que no sacaba nada con lamentarse, que él regresaría porque era el mejor de todos los einjergars que jamás habían existido. ¿Sobre el tabú de enamorarse de un humano? Eso ya ni siquiera la preocupaba. Estaba arreglando las cortinas cuando escuchó un estruendo a sus espaldas que la asustó hasta sentir el corazón darle un vuelco en el pecho. Al girar apoyando la espalda en la ventana cerrada miró el piso. La luz tenue de los cristales que iluminaban su habitación cerca del techo reflejaba su luz en un centenar de fragmentos en los que quedó convertida la hermosa flor de cristal cuando cayó al piso. Prisma sintió deseos de llorar ante lo sucedido. Paralizada no quiso moverse al principio, luego corrió y se arrodilló en el piso tratando de reunir los fragmentos. Se sintió desdichada, el hermoso regalo que había recibido de él ahora estaba perdido. ¿Fue su descuido, lo colocó mal en la mesa muy cerca del borde, lo habrá pasado a llevar cuando arreglaba las cortinas? Culpa sentía y arrepentimiento, de ese que nos hace desear mil veces haber vuelto unos segundos atrás y haber tenido más cuidado. Ella no pensó en nada más importante que su propio desacierto cuando se pinchó un dedo con uno de los cristales. El dolor la calmó porque como hipnotizada siguió el camino de una gota de su propia sangre que se derramó sobre uno de los fragmentos. Se tiñó de rojo y en su reflejo carmesí pudo ver el rostro de Méril ya no tan sonriente, ya no tan animado, ya no tan saludable, ya no tan vivo.

Entonces, recién entonces, ¡torpe de ella que siendo un hada tardó tanto en comprenderlo!, entendió que se trataba de un mal augurio y aterrada gritó tan fuerte que llamó a sus hermanas.

.

La espada de Ivar cortó algunos mechones de Méril cuando le rozó la cabeza. El chico al agacharse barrió con una patada que su rival evitó dando un rápido brinco. Entonces cayó con la espada y cuchilla y Méril retrocedió rápidamente dejando que los aceros le rozaran la nariz. Se observaron. Ivar comenzó a dudar de que sus armas le fueran una gran ventaja contra los cortos brazos de ese mocoso al percibir su gran velocidad a pesar de su herida. Estaba en ello cuando Méril atacó, dio un paso al costado en el último instante y se esfumó de su vista. Ivar dada su experiencia no necesitaba ver y lazó un golpe giratorio hacia atrás, uno que servía tanto para atacar como para proteger su perímetro ante cualquier inesperado ataque. Pero Méril no se encontraba tras él, sino que arriba de él apareció conectándole tal patada en el rostro que deformó la mandíbula del einjergar. La cabeza de Ivar rebotó violentamente contra las tejas. Tardó unos segundo en incorporarse y al adoptar la postura de defensa se tambaleó al principio. Nueva sangre caía por el costado de su cabeza y la ira aumentaba tanto como sus heridas. Méril se mantuvo sólido, silencioso, con un único brazo alzado mantuvo la postura que lo hacía tan similar al Ranma de otros tiempos. Contuvo los temblores de la mano, ocultaba el dolor, controlaba la respiración para evitar nuevas convulsiones cuando sentía que el frío del brazo inerte se extendía por el hombro hasta llegar a su pecho doliéndole el corazón. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. Para su propio mal sabía demasiado sobre anatomía como para saber que la falta de sangre paralizaría muy pronto su corazón y que sólo por ser einjergar su cuerpo astral lo mantendría luchando con la mitad del fluido vital necesario para mover a un organismo vivo. Pero colapsará tarde o temprano, más temprano según percibía.

Si se seguía moviendo como lo estaba haciendo aceleraría la muerte. Tenía dos opciones: escapar o luchar lo más rápido y fuerte que podía para acabar con el maldito líder de los Fénix de Plata. "Si Ranma no está entonces yo tomaré su lugar", se decía en su mente tratando de infundirse valor, "si acabo con él aumentaré las posibilidades del resto".

Alzó la voz en un grito de guerra y volvió a cargar con la mano empuñada a un costado de la cintura. Esta vez no notó que su propia debilidad comenzaba a mermar su velocidad. Para Ivar fue sencillo detenerlo con un rápido revés de la daga. Méril trató de retroceder y la cuchilla rasgó la tela sobre su hombro. Quedó tan mal parado que la espada de Ivar rasgó el cielo cayendo hasta las tejas abriendo un nuevo surco carmesí en la camisa del joven desde el hombro hasta la cintura. Ivar gruñó, el corte había sido superficial. Méril ignorando el dolor en la intensidad del momento cuando dio el brinco hacia atrás se detuvo apoyando el talón y se impulsó como si rebotara contra las tejas, regresando hacia adelante, dio medio giro y conectó una patada en el pecho de Ivar que lo envió de espaldas al piso. El líder de los Fénix apenas cayó giró por las tejas para evitar al chico que con furioso ahínco volvía a caer sobre él con un poderoso golpe de rodilla que hundió el techo y los antiguos soportes de piedra y madera. Al ver que perdía a su rival Méril giró rápidamente por el suelo en sentido contrario para lograr distanciarse, erguirse una vez más y prepararse para el siguiente ataque. Ivar jadeaba ahora, tanto o más que el mocoso al que tanto comenzaba a odiar. Los golpes del pequeño einjergar pesaban tanto como la bofetada de un gigante, y la patada en el pecho dolía como si le hubieran quebrado más de alguna costilla.

— ¿Por qué? —murmuró enfurecido mirando al serio jovencito—. ¡Por qué!

Méril no respondió, gesto que Ivar tomó como arrogancia pero que en la realidad era porque el joven Llewelin ya no poseía fuerzas para hablar.

"Un golpe más. Un golpe más. Un golpe más", se repetía en la mente sin descanso sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia a pesar de la firmeza que aparentaba. Cada movimiento sentía que sería el último y más grande esfuerzo de su vida. Ivar le lanzó una rápida estocada que a duras penas consiguió evitar, entonces retrocedió desesperado sintiendo en cada corte y estocado mayor velocidad. Entonces vio una entrada en la defensa del Fénix.

Con una rápida patada golpeó la muñeca de Ivar y la espada giró por los aires. El hombre experimentado en la guerra no se turbó sino que atacó con la cuchilla, pero el joven Méril previsto de esto desvió el arma con el antebrazo con tal precisión que la cuchilla que iba directo a su rostro pasó por el costado de la cabeza. Sin detenerse el chico realizó un giro completo delante del largo brazo del einjergar y a pesar de no sentirlo del todo movió con gran dolor el brazo inerte lo suficiente como para conectar un codazo en el abdomen. Ivar se retorció por el poderoso impacto, pero Méril no había acabado con él.

— ¡Técnica de...! —Contuvo un nuevo espasmo y mordiéndose la boca para contener la sangre que por un momento estuvo por escupir ejecutó el desesperado movimiento. La ejecución de la "técnica de las castañas calientes" aprendida de Ranma fue tan espléndida o más que la original. Con una sola mano el moribundo chico duplicó la cantidad de impactos que realizó sobre cada punto vital del cuerpo de Ivar, su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente por la lluvia de golpes alzándose en el aire, sostenido únicamente por la fuerza de cada impacto.

Méril lo terminó con un gancho para caer sobre sus rodillas tosiendo y escupiendo la sangre que se había acumulado en la boca y garganta, la misma que le llenaba uno de sus pulmones. Ivar cayó sobre la cabeza en un estruendoso choque, rodó un par de metros siguiendo la inclinación del tejado antes de quedar de bruces. Al muchacho ya no le importó, todo lo que hacía era toser y toser estremeciéndose en el piso, se acurrucó deslizando la mano por las tejas, apoyando la cabeza en el suelo, tratando inútilmente de contenerse. Vomitó más sangre y sintió que podía volver a respirar un poco, pero cada bocanada de aire le resultaba un doloroso suplicio. El sonido de los aceros chocando de sus camaradas le pareció lejano, casi ausente y los gritos de ambos bandos una cosa sin sentido. ¿Habían ganado? Algo pudo percibir como si se encontrara a una distancia infinita de ese lugar, las voces de victoria de sus compañeros, los gritos de pánico de los Fénix. Los Dragones Rojos ocupaban el templo y conseguían hacer correr a los Fénix de Plata expulsándolos del templo y levantando una nueva barricada. Habían defendido su puesto y esperó, con una sonrisa, haber contribuido con tal milagroso desenlace. El chico más calmado pudo sentarse sobre sus piernas estirando el cuerpo hacia atrás. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo. Las nubes de tormenta retrocedieron sobre ellos y las estrellas lo saludaron.

—Qué extraño, se ven verdes y brillantes —dijo fuera de sí, porque las estrellas seguían siendo tan plateadas como el origen del universo. Sonrió—. Parecen luciérnagas.

¿Sabía él que a esa misma hora del otro lado del enorme océano de Asgard una pequeña chica observaba también a las luciérnagas a la sombra del sagrado fresno de Yggdrasil mientras pensaba en él? No, no, jamás podría saberlo.

El grito doloroso de Ivar no lo sorprendió. El Líder de los Fénix de Plata haciendo honor a su reputación se levantó penosamente. De rodillas estiró el brazo que para mala suerte de Méril había caído muy cerca de donde se encontraba ahora. La mano ensangrentada de Ivar cogió la empuñadura y alzándose como una sombra mostró su penoso estado. Los dientes los tenía teñidos de rojo, similar a los ojos inyectados de ira. Dio un paso hacia Méril y los huesos le crujieron, dio otro y tronaron con más fuerza.

—Te mataré —dijo entre labios poseído por un rencor que había superado su antiguo odio por Ignus—. ¡Te mataré!

Méril volvió a insultarlo con una pacífica mirada que no le demostró más que indiferencia. ¡Él era Ivar, comandante de los Fénix de Plata! ¡Él era un antiguo mercenario de Touni, uno de los más temidos de todas las tierras del norte! ¿Quién era ese mocoso para ignorarlo de esa forma tan insultante?

— ¡Te mataré! —Repitió amenazante dando otro paso hacia el joven.

El chico ahora asintió lentamente cerrando los ojos como si hubiera comprendido algo en su interior. Se levantó lentamente, separó las piernas deslizando un pie por el suelo, alzó el brazo, mantuvo la postura hasta el final.

—Sí, son verdes —repitió sonriente como si esa situación fuera la más feliz del mundo—. ¿Se verá así el lago de Yggdrasil cada noche?

Ivar rugió como una bestia cuando corrió hacia el joven.

—Un poco más —murmuró, inclinó el cuerpo—. Sólo un poco más —dobló los pies, se impulsó—. ¡Un poco más! —avanzó corriendo con la mano empuñada.

Dejó de sentir las piernas. Abrió los ojos asustado. La mano se abrió, el cuerpo dejó de obedecerlo. Trastabilló. Las estrellas desaparecieron para él. La espada de Ivar traspasó fácilmente el cuerpo del chico indefenso.

— ¡Sí! —Rugió el infame Fénix extasiado por el triunfo—. ¿Eh?

Cuando Méril levantó la cabeza el hombre tembló y soltó el arma, en los ojos del muchacho vio tal profundidad que recordó la furia de los señores de Asgard. Méril volvió a moverse, cogió la empuñadura de la espada y con fuerza sobrehumana la arrancó de su propio cuerpo. Ivar cayó de rodillas ante la imagen terrorífica de la autoridad que emanaba el joven y no dudó en suplicar por su vida. No obstante Méril tenía los ojos vacíos y dio lentos pasos hacia atrás. Dejó caer la espada y alzó la cabeza por encima de Ivar mirando más allá.

—Amigo —dijo casi ajeno a la realidad—, sabía que vendrías.

Cerró los ojos y cayó de espaldas por el borde del tejado. Él no sintió la caída y con el brazo en alto quiso alcanzar algo que veía a la distancia.

"Tengo que pedirle perdón a Prisma por no haber llegado ese día. Sería un idiota si no me disculpo como debiera. ¿Y si le compro un regalo? No, eso sería como comprar el perdón. Rayos, luego le consultaré a Rashell, ¡no!, mejor a Ranma. Vaya, creo que mejor decido por mi cuenta. Aunque un bonito regalo no estaría mal si le explico que no quiero que me perdone por eso. ¿Me estaré complicando demasiado? Tal vez no esté tan enfadada conmigo. ¡Flores, eso es, le encantan las flores! Creo que mejor me disculpo primero y le doy el regalo después, ¿o no, al revés? No, ella no, ella no podría. Lo siento, Prisma."

.

**Continuará.**


	27. Capítulo 22: Las dos caras de la moneda

XXII

.

Las dos caras de la moneda

.

1

.

El cuerpo de Méril sucumbió ante el destino; como siempre cruel, de voluntad caprichosa y genio malévolo. Los einjergars de Freyr no pudieron celebrar su victoria temporal sobre los Fénix de Plata a los que acababan de hacer retroceder tras las puertas del templo, cerrándolas otra vez con la fuerza de sus brazos y cubriéndolas con nuevas bancas de piedra y vigas de madera, porque no acababan de sonreír ante su suerte cuando el cuerpo del chico había caído en medio del templo, donde el espacio estaba dividido por una desteñida alfombra y la pared de fondo era inexistente permitiendo ver hacia la oscuridad del bosque y de parte de la bahía a los pies del castillo. Kertos corrió a su lado, Sergus lo siguió y casi se deslizó cuando se arrojó sobre el cuerpo del chico. André temió mirarlo, Orrish y Dante maldijeron para sí descuidando la barricada.

— ¿Qué le ha sucedido al niño, está muy mal?

—No, Sergus, peor que todos nuestros pesares; Ha muerto —le respondió Kertos seriamente posando una mano sobre el rostro del chico como una cariñosa despedida—. Sus heridas, míralas, míralas bien, son muchas. Ha debido combatir en este estado desde el principio.

— ¿Cómo, así, qué significa?

—Que el chico ha dado la vida por protegernos todo este tiempo.

Kertos no pudo expresar su ira dado el gran control que tenía sobre sus emociones. Pero cuando empuñó la mano los dedos crujieron furiosos como si quisiera destrozar lo primero que tuviera al alcance de su brazo.

Orrish gruñó con fuerza. Otra vez se escucharon los golpes en la puerta que ya forzada una vez tenía las bisagras de hierro resquebrajadas y se sostenía únicamente en la nueva barricada que malamente habían levantado. Cedería con mayor facilidad.

Dante alzó la voz con una advertencia.

—No nos resta mucho tiempo, han regresado y por el tronar de sus cobardes botas se han reagrupados en mayor número.

— ¿Monsieur Méril se encuentra bien? —preguntó André inocentemente que habiéndose recién reunido con ellos no había escuchado la triste noticia creyendo que por muy maltratado que se encontrara el pequeño einjergar jamás podría llegar a conocer su final.

—Está muerto —Sergus medio borracho gimoteó con fuerza limpiándose los mocos en la manga—. ¡Muerto! ¡Malditos todos ellos, nos la pagarán! ¿Verdad, Kertos, verdad que lo vengaremos? Nadie puede hacerle eso a nuestro chico.

—Calma, calma, Sergus —Kertos no sabía si hablaba a él o a sí mismo—. Ahora más que nunca debemos ser prudentes o su noble sacrificio será desperdiciado. Por él debemos sobrevivir y contar sus hazañas por la eternidad.

—Detenerlos fue una cosa —dijo André, tan apesadumbrado como sus compañeros. Toda la fuerza que habían demostrado ante los difíciles rivales parecía haberse escapado de sus corazones junto a la vida del joven einjergar—, y cruzar a través de ellos es otra muy distinta. No, no lo conseguiremos. Aquí cavarán nuestras tumbas.

Sergus sacó una botella de la capa, la llevó a los labios. La separó al instante y mirándola muy de cerca la dejó caer sin probarla, dejando que su contenido carmesí se derramara por el suelo.

—No tengo deseos ahora.

Otro golpe en la puerta y Dante gruñó, pero tampoco estaba de ánimos para dar algún discurso. Negro era el espíritu de los Dragones Rojos y malditos todos esos enemigos que sin respeto alguno no les daban descanso para llorar en paz a su querido compañero.

.

Ivar cayó de rodillas.

—Lo maté.

Su cuerpo crujió dolorosamente como si el chico en su último ataque hubiese quebrado todos sus huesos. A pesar de ello celebró con una maniática risa.

— ¡Lo maté, pude con él! La maldita basura está muerta, ¡muerta! ¡Muerta!

—Te felicito.

Ivar enmudeció. Reconoció aquella voz irónica y segura. El sonido de unas palmas siendo batidas lentamente y con sorna llegó luego a él. Al girar la cabeza lentamente con los ojos abiertos de mortal terror lo vio. Ignus, viejo señor de los Touni, caminó lentamente a su lado con los brazos en alto sin dejar de aplaudir tan pausadamente como si celebrara alguna mala broma. Llegó a él y con las manos casi rozando el rostro de Ivar las batió por última vez con fuerza.

— ¡Bravo! —murmuró suavemente antes de retroceder las manos y guardarlas en los amplios bolsillos del abrigo.

—Ig-Ignus.

El joven de cabellos rubios tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro. De pantalones negros y botas oscuras cubría su cuerpo con un largo abrigo de pesado cuero oscuro reforzado con cadenas metal malamente tejidas a la superficie, lo llevaba abierto mostrando el torso desnudo y limpio sin ninguna de las marcas que debieron quedar de la tortura a la que fue sometido horas antes por los einjergars de Loki.

—Alabado seas por tu cobarde y patético triunfo.

El líder de los Fénix no respondió, sino que con horror pudo paladear el final de su existencia. Ante la falta de respuesta por parte de Ivar el joven continuó.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Te encuentras algo silencioso —El joven dio un lento rodeo alrededor del arrodillado Ivar como si lo estuviera examinando detenidamente—. Geez, podría bromear sobre tu incómoda posición, decir cosas tan repetidas como "al fin te encuentras a mis pies, suplicando de rodillas por mi misericordia". ¡Qué va! Eso sería demasiado aburrido y muy falto de originalidad. Además le restaría importancia al verdadero ganador de este encuentro.

— ¿Ganador? A qué te refieres —el orgullo devolvió algo de valor al einjergar permitiéndole hablar—. ¡Yo gané, yo maté a ese mocoso molesto!

—Ese mocoso molesto acabó con un gran número de tus mejores hombres, sin decir que también terminó con tu vida.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Ignus afiló la mirada cuando posó los ojos sobre Ivar y este sintió al instante que aquel hombre no era Ignus, tampoco Rashell, porque algo oscuro y escalofriante traspasó su ser con mayor intensidad que el vacío que lo dominó el día de su primera muerte.

—Tu cuerpo se encuentra destrozado. Todos los puntos vitales han sido aplastados, tu sistema circulatorio se ha vuelto loco y la sangre por debajo de la piel comienza ya a teñirte los miembros de negro.

Asustado el einjergar bajó la cabeza, movió los brazos mirándoselos y los vio negros, amoratados. Cogió los bordes de la túnica y tiró de ella para mirarse el pecho. También se encontraba negro, cada vez más oscuro como si la sangre de su cuerpo se estuviera derramando por cada vena bajo la piel.

—No puede ser, no siento nada. ¡Debe ser mentira, cómo podría él..!

—Tu sistema nervioso ha sido bloqueado —Ignus llevó una mano al mentón como si disfrutara analizando la interesante escena. Sonrió complacido—. Cuán admirable ejecución y a la vez tan necia piedad. Ese chico ha desperdiciado la mitad de sus energías para que un miserable como tú pudiera morir sin sentir ningún dolor.

—Eso no es verdad.

— Geez, ¿dudas de mí?

— ¿Vas a matarme, Ignus?

—Ya te dije que no necesito hacerlo. Ese chico ha hecho un increíble trabajo que no pienso alterar. Es muy difícil encontrar semejante talento, ¿lo sabías? Muchos se jactan de ser seguidores de la muerte pero pocos saben respetarla con tal tesón.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Ivar quiso levantarse pero las piernas no le respondieron. Se miró las manos y las vio borrosas, pronto notó que todo lo que veía aparecía indefinido ante sus ojos—. ¿Qué me está pasando, qué brujería es esta?

— ¿Brujería? ¡Geez! ¿Tantos años han pasado ya, pobre alma mortal, que olvidaste como se siente la muerte? ¿Dices prodigar su dominio pero eres incapaz de reconocer su llamado?

—Deja de jugar conmigo, Ignus —trató de levantarse otra vez con gran esfuerzo consiguiendo ponerse de pie a duras penas—. Si he de morir otra vez te llevaré conmigo al infierno.

Ignus rió a carcajadas.

— ¿Ignus? ¿Y quién por la oscura luna de Vanaheim es ése?

Ivar trató de sonreír mostrando confianza, a pesar de que su rostro se encontraba empapado de sudor y líneas de sangre comenzaban a caer de la comisura del labio y también de las orejas.

—Insistes en usar ese estúpido nombre, ¿Rashell era entonces, así quieres que te llame?

— ¿Rashell? Geez, ¿a qué estás jugando, pobre mortal?

Entonces el hombre comprendió algo que no quiso aceptar.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Debiste haber comenzado por allí hacía mucho tiempo.

Rashell sonrió de brazos cruzados, caminó hacia el borde del tejado dándole la espalda y mirando con gran solemnidad a la oscura ciudad de Jarnvidr y la bahía.

—Los mercenarios de Touni debieron existir para servir únicamente a un dios. ¿Cómo es posible que terminaran siguiendo la voluntad de una cría taimada como Hel y quizás cuántos más? Dejé instrucciones bien definidas ¿y así es como los midgarianos responden a una simple orden? ¡Patético! Ahora que he regresado a este universo, ¿qué me encuentro? ¿Esto es todo lo que queda del ejército que debió ser forjado para mí? ¿Despojos sirviendo a los dioses de Asgard? ¡Geez! No sé si molestarme contigo o conmigo, después de todo han sido mis preparativos los que han fracasado rotundamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde entonces? ¿Qué ha sido de mi antiguo reino? —Rashell se detuvo y aspiró profundamente el aire—. No, no, el aire es distinto, es viejo, débil, este universo está cercano a su final. ¿Cuántos milenios he estado dormido?

— ¿Quién por todos los demonios eres tú? —Insistió Ivar confundido y desesperado.

Rashell giró la cabeza y mirándolo con superioridad respondió.

—Touni, dios de la muerte, señor de todo final. Ahora, si quieres, puedes comenzar a adorarme mientras todavía te encuentres con vida. Quizás hasta me apiade de tu alma y pueda salvarte.

Ivar dudó, pero en su estado no tenía opciones, si quería creer en algo sería el momento oportuno. De lo que sí estaba seguro es que ese hombre no era el Ignus que conocía. Inclinó la cabeza con solemnidad dejando caer otra vez su cada vez más pesado cuerpo.

—Te ruego, mi señor "Touni", que me salves y me permitas servirte.

Touni lo observó seriamente hasta que enderezó la cabeza volviéndole la espalda con desprecio.

—Olvídalo, eso es imposible.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—No, simplemente no me caes bien. Por el contrario, ese chico de allá abajo… geez, ¿te dije ya que es todo un artista cuando se trata de invocar a la muerte? Sólo aquellos que la repudian saben atesorarla con verdadero valor, no como esos idiotas que la reparten con tanta facilidad sin respetarla, ¿te suena alguien conocido?

Ivar enfureció, ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo timado por las bromas de ese maniático de Ignus y con la cuchilla en mano aunó fuerzas para levantarse y cargó con lo último de su tiempo de vida. No obstante no era Ignus y su eterno arrepentimiento, tampoco era Rashell el siempre audaz einjergar, sino que era un ser infinitamente más oscuro y antiguo que muchos de los dioses de Asgard. La cuchilla se detuvo en la palma de Touni, no importando cuánto empujara el moribundo de Ivar la punta de acero no atravesó la piel del dios a excepción de una pequeña línea de sangre provocada por la herida superficial. Touni hizo sonar los labios.

—Por los infiernos de Dzhol, ¿sabes acaso lo que me costó recomponer un nuevo cuerpo para que tú lo marques tan pronto con tus estúpidos juguetes? No, obviamente no lo sabes, tampoco debes saber la cantidad de almas que tuve que sacrificar para conseguir la energía suficiente para reconstruir mi existencia material. ¿Te imaginas un dios como yo vistiendo un cuerpo astral? Pensar que fueron creaciones de esa arrogante de Heid, si viviera para enterarse de que yo, el grandioso Touni, resucitó en uno de estos cuerpos artificiales que ella inventó se habría reído de mí por la eternidad—Touni movió la palma y una fuerza invisible repelió la cuchilla enviándola lejos de las manos de su dueño. Ivar volvió a caer de rodillas y entonces pudo sentir como la muerte lo devoraba por dentro. Aterrorizado gimió.

—No puedo morir, no por culpa de un crío. ¡No ahora!

—Deja de lloriquear. ¿Sabes? Creo que ya estoy cansándome de ti —lo cogió por el borde del cuello de la cota de malla con una mano y lo alzó acercándolo a su rostro—. Estoy cansado que siempre los que son buenos en algo mueran y los inútiles como tú queden para ensuciar la existencia y desperdiciar tanta energía creadora en conservar sus pobres conciencias. Aunque creo que yo puedo solucionar esa pequeña injusticia del destino.

Ivar escupió el rostro de Touni con desprecio.

—No me das miedo. Si vas a matarme hazlo pronto.

— ¿Asesinarte? —Se limpió el rostro con la manga de del otro brazo y lo volvió a encarar—. No, mi querido mortal, la muerte sería una recompensa inmerecida para ti. ¿Acaso crees que no sé cómo funcionan los einjergars? ¿No te dije que una conocida mía creó este sistema para los señores de Asgard? Un cuerpo Astral capaz de aislar a las almas mortales del sistema de la creación, incapaces de volver al ciclo de las almas hasta sufrir una segunda muerte. Y tras la segunda muerte renacerían para volver a vivir como el resto de los mortales alimentando otra vez el caudal de almas de Midgard. Renacer sería demasiado bueno para ti. No, tengo algo mucho mejor reservado para tu alma.

— ¿Mi alma? ¿Me convertirás en un demonio? —Murmuró dominado por el miedo. Todos los einjergars sabían que las almas humanas que no regresaban al ciclo pertenecían a la reina Hel, que las desmembraba y cosía otra vez con artes oscuras para formar a sus huestes demoniacas combinando lo peor de los corazones mortales.

—Volviste a errar. ¿Sabías que la materia que compone un universo y lo separa del eterno vacío es energía? Así es, la energía en distintos estados y cantidades es todo lo que diferencia a los espíritus de los cuerpos de carne, el aire de la madera, un cuerpo astral de un fantasma o un demonio, un mortal de un dios. Pero la cantidad de energía que se necesita para crear "materia" es absurda, absolutamente inimaginable incluso para un vanidosamente autoproclamado "dios" como Odín y el resto de los ignorantes Aesirs. Aquí no existen trucos místicos o ilusiones paganas, no, esto todo es ciencia, todo es conocimiento, siempre se puede obtener inacabables cantidades de energía si se sabe dónde buscar. Por ejemplo se puede recolectar la luz durante milenios, o puedes abrir una herida en el vacío para generar un choque entre la existencia y la no existencia, pero todo o es algo aburrido o demasiado peligroso como para ser considerado. No obstante si se necesitan infinitos montos de energía para crear materia, ¿si destruimos la materia no volveríamos a generas esa misma cantidad de fuerza creadora?

—No comprendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo. ¡Estás demente!

—Oh, por supuesto, es verdad, no lo comprendes porque eres un imbécil. Geez, pero también es verdad que estoy demente. Se me llamó Touni el gran pecador, ¿sabes por qué? ¿Sí, no, alguna pista, en completa oscuridad? Ah, no te esfuerces; Fui condenado incluso en mi propio universo porque mi arte se transformó en un tabú, una ciencia por la que Njörd renegó de nuestra amistad. Así es. ¿Recuerdas a los hombres que abandonaste en esa pocilga cuando huiste con el rabo entre las piernas? Sí, ya lo tienes en la mente, lo veo en tu rostro. Retenlo, eso es, que esa cabeza llena de aire tuya no pierda el concepto, eso, perfecto; pues adivina que es lo que hice con sus almas. ¿Cómo crees que pude restaurar mi cuerpo divino? ¿Con qué energía? Sus almas fueron un noble sacrificio para una causa mayor: mi existencia. Ahora, me pregunto, si siempre sería necesario destruir tantas almas para conseguir la suma de energía que necesito. Mi teoría dice que no, que existe una forma todavía más provechosa de sacrificar un espíritu para obtener cantidades inconmensurables de energía. ¿Sabes cómo? Destruir almas es una forma, ya te lo dije, pero esa energía sigue siendo parte de esta creación. Por lo que lamentablemente mi cuerpo se encuentra ahora ligado a este universo y su oscuro destino por haber reutilizado la energía de almas de este mismo universo. ¡Geez! Esto me emociona, iluminar a un ignorante como tú es encantador, pero lo es más todavía el encontrarnos a instantes de poner en práctica una de mis más queridas teorías: ¡Serás un maravilloso experimento!

— ¿Experimento? —El rostro pálido de Ivar no se debía a su miedo ante las desconocidas intenciones de Touni, sino también ante la inminencia de su propia muerte que ya enfriaba todo su cuerpo.

—Sí, sí, un experimento. Tengo la idea de que si destruyo parte de un universo rompiendo el delicado equilibrio en la conservación de la energía creadora dentro de un sistema, adivina, generaría una herida en la creación y liberaría una cantidad casi infinita de energía. ¿Qué te parece? Pero eso en la práctica significaría borrar tu existencia de ese plano.

— ¿Mi existencia?

La mirada de Touni fue tórrida.

—Sentirás el peor de los castigos: la no existencia. ¡Relájate!, sólo bromeaba, no sentirás nada, porque pronto no quedará memoria de ti en este universo. Y el universo entero sabrá que una parte de sí ha dejado de existir siendo entregada al vacío eterno. ¿Te gusta la idea?

—No, no lo hagas. Lo que sea que quieras hacerme, ¡déjame ir, te lo suplico!

— ¡Geez!, tenía razón, al final son todos siempre unos cobardes.

.

Kertos dejó de estar cabizbajo y rápidamente tomó la muñeca y el brazo de Méril.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó André.

—Su cuerpo, ¿no lo notas?

— ¿Notar qué?

—Está muerto.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó Sergus algo preocupado por la salud mental de su ahora líder.

— ¡Qué está muerto! ¿No lo ves?

—Monsieur Kertos, lo veo, lo sé, es doloroso, pero debemos aceptarlo —André miró fijamente el rostro de Kertos y comprendió al instante lo que le sucedía—. ¡Mon Dieu, pero si está muerto, cómo es esto posible!

—Otro más. Me están preocupando —agregó Sergus—. Creo que la muerte del chico los ha enloquecido.

—Está muerto —repitió Kertos—, pero su cuerpo no se ha desintegrado.

—Claro, porque está... ¡Dioses!, ¡qué significa esto?, ¿no debería haber desaparecido ya?

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo rodeando el cuerpo del más joven de los Dragones Rojos. Kertos retrocedió deslizando los pies por el piso. Sergus saltó hacia atrás y André corrió hasta ocultarse tras una columna.

— ¿Qué tipo de magia es ésta? —Gritó en alto Kertos cuando un sonido agudo, como el viento cruzando a gran velocidad un túnel, surgió del aro de luz que se elevó en el aire sosteniendo con una invisible fuerza el cuerpo del chico dejando sus brazos y piernas colgar.

—Estoy viendo cosas —Sergus se arrastró por el suelo estirando el brazo, queriendo alcanzar la botella que antes había tirado—. ¡Esto me pasa por estar sobrio!

El suelo comenzó a vibrar con violencia. Dante y Orrish igual de conmovidos corrieron dejando la barricada la que sin la fuerza de los colosales dragones respaldándola cedió a los golpes de una columna que los einjergars ahora reforzados con un contingente de elfos utilizó como ariete, pero al ingresar se toparon con el extraño espectáculo: Un círculo mágico sosteniendo el cuerpo de Méril en el aire, envuelto en una columna de luz que subía hasta atravesar las nubes. El ejército enemigo se detuvo, la escena se tornó caótica cuando todos fueron envueltos por la gran fuerza del viento y las luces que resplandecían en las nubes similares a los relámpagos. Entonces muchos invocaron a los dioses en alto, otros gritaron los nombres de demonios conocidos por las viejas historias y sin vergüenza alguna retrocedieron hasta que el último de ellos escapó arrojando las armas, seguido por un nuevo temblor que sacudió los cimientos del castillo, demolió torres y parte de la montaña que al deslizarse arrancó muros y salas reafirmando el miedo de los Fénix de Plata.

.

Touni alzó a Ivar por el cuello estrangulándolo, pero su intención no era matarlo, sino que únicamente lo levantó dejando que el cuerpo del einjergar colgara más allá del borde del ruinoso tejado muy cerca del borde de la columna de luz. La columna no era perfecta, pues a medida que aumentaba la intensidad del viento que la rodeaba la pared de luz perdía la forma soltando destellos chispeantes que giraban velozmente. Algunas de esas chispas rozaron el cuerpo de Ivar y el einjergar se quejó volviendo a sentir aquella horrible sensación llamada dolor y más intenso que nuca.

— ¿Puedes escuchar el llanto del universo, su miedo, sus gemidos? ¡Geez! Nadie en esta creación ejecutaría semejante osadía, excepto yo. ¡Yo!

La espalda de Ivar se encendió como el metal bruñido en las brasas del herrero. La corriente de destellos mágicos formó un remolino en torno a la columna guiando la poderosa ventisca que sacudió las alturas del castillo de Jarnvidr. Las nubes retrocedieron formando un círculo alrededor de la columna que se perdió en el infinito cosmos. La risa de Touni se confundió con el estruendo y se perdió en el incesante zumbido de las luces que giraban eternamente como las luciérnagas dejando estelas que parecían luego anillos multicolores. Ivar gritó de dolor cuando lo golpeó uno de los destellos, chocó contra su espalda encendida y se desprendió con más fragmentos de luz que parecían ser parte del cuerpo del einjergar. Los gritos y gemidos se repitieron cuando los golpes de los destellos se hicieron constantes desprendiendo más chispas de su cuerpo como si dos teas encendidas chocaran entre sí.

— ¡Para el lloriqueo, geez! —Lo reprendió Touni con enérgica voz—. ¡No me distraigas con tus quejidos en el momento de mi gloria! Lo conseguiré, anularé por completo una existencia, sacrificaré un alma de este universo al vacío eterno, ¡mi teoría ha de ser perfecta!

Touni se acercó más a la orilla sin dejar de sostener a Ivar por el cuello con fuerza sobrehumana. Entonces los destellos se intensificaron a tal punto que el cuerpo de Méril en el centro de la columna se volvió borroso, casi inidentificable a los ojos de los aterrados einjergars que miraban ocultos en el suelo del templo pero que no habían reparado en el osado dios por encima de ellos. Yngvi Touni, antiguo señor de la muerte del universo perdido de Vanaheim, en un solemne y enérgico movimiento estiró el brazo introduciendo todo el cuerpo de Ivar en la corriente. El joven de cabellos dorados se agitó, el rostro se mojó en sudor cuando su antebrazo también comenzó a resplandecer siendo golpeado por la poderosa corriente soportando un increíble dolor. Ivar gritó con mayor fuerza, tanta que los einjergars lo escucharon, alzaron los ojos y recién se percataron de la presencia de estos dos personajes. Los gritos de Ivar se confundieron con el fuerte ruido perdiendo todo rasgo de humanidad. La piel del einjergar ennegreció rápidamente, se pegó a los huesos del cráneo deformando sus gestos y tiró horriblemente de los bordes de los huesos como si la carne estuviera siendo consumida. La energía que lo envolvió lo quemó por completo y rápidamente el cabello se deshizo con el viento. Todo el cuerpo de Ivar se redujo a la horrible figura de un esqueleto momificado, con la piel deshecha en partes y con la boca abierta todavía gritando de dolor. La mano misma de Touni que lo sostenía también se ennegreció pero sin ceder, como si el dios soportara con su gran fuerza de voluntad la succión de la vida que estaba provocando aquel vórtice de vacío.

—Ahora viene, ¡ahora viene! —Exclamó Touni que dejando de lado su propio dolor y gran esfuerzo, con el rostro empapado en sudor, parecía dichoso ante lo que sucedía. Alzó los ojos y algo notó en el oscuro firmamento—. ¡Al fin!

Una línea de plata cruzó el cielo más allá de las nubes con la forma de una fisura que cortó como un vidrio roto el cosmos, cuyo centro era la columna de luz que parecía golpear un techo invisible. La fisura se extendió ramificándose e increíblemente trozos del cielo cayeron como fragmentos de un vidrio quebrado girando hasta desaparecer en luminosas estelas, en la caída los fragmentos mostraban por un lado la imagen del cielo como una fotografía y en el otro la oscuridad más absoluta. En la abertura de la grieta se vio también aquella oscuridad y se sintió un gran pesar en el corazón de los einjergars y de todos los habitantes de Jarnvidr que en ese momento habían abandonado la seguridad de los hogares para mirar hacia el cielo temiendo que el Ragnarok, el gran final del universo, ya hubiese comenzado sobre sus vidas.

—Gime el universo —murmuró Touni extasiado—. ¡Grita, maldita sea, grita hasta que los dioses de Asgard tiemblen y mojen los pantalones! ¡Geez! ¡Grita! Toda esta grandiosa energía a cambio de borrar una única alma, con tan sólo una pequeña parte de este universo entregada al vacío... ¡Cuánto poder, lo sabía, mi teoría es imbatible!

Touni guardó silencio repentinamente, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y agachando la cabeza trató de concentrarse para mantener el control del hechizo. Algo no estaba bien.

— ¡Geez!

Trató de retirar el brazo pero la fuerte succión se lo impidió. Soltó el cuerpo de Ivar y el montón de huesos, piel seca y armadura se desintegró casi al instante tras dar dos rápidos giros en el remolino de energía. El templo y gran parte del castillo comenzó a colapsar. Los einjergars retrocedieron contra los muros y el suelo se abrió dejando lugar al pilar de luz que atravesó piedra y madera hasta los fundamentos de la colina, más abajo aún, hasta los pilares de la misma tierra que sostenían a Asgard.

—No es posible, ¡debería haber terminado ya! ¿Por qué me pide más y más? ¡No puedo haber errado en mis cálculos, es inaudito!

Los planes de Touni eran simples: No por bondad quería resucitar al pequeño einjergar, sino por necesidad, sería la acción catalizadora para iniciar aquel complejo proceso sacrificando un alma al vacío eterno que es y no es más allá de los límites de la creación. Sin embargo, esperaba que de aquella infinita fuente de magia creadora resultante no fuera necesaria más que una pequeña fracción para restaurar el cuerpo y el vínculo vital de un insignificante mortal. Esperaba entonces que quedara para él todo el resto de esa magna fuente de energía para ser utilizada en la restauración de su todavía incompleta divinidad. Ahora resultaba que la que debió ser una pequeña existencia fácil de llenar le estaba pidiendo más y más fuerza creadora, era como si la vida mortal del arquero de los Dragones Rojos fuera tan o más grande que la suya que no necesitó tanta fuerza divina para restaurar su propio cuerpo material. ¡No podía concebirlo! En algún punto de sus intrincados pensamientos debió haber cometido algún error al formular su teoría.

No importando el dolor que quemaba su brazo ni la tensión del momento, cuando el vacío amenazaba también con succionar toda su divina alma, Touni siguió pensando a la velocidad de los rayos de luz que giraban en torno a la columna. Debió haber cometido un error, ¡no podía tampoco escapar a menos que acabara el conjuro! Pero entregar toda esa energía a la resurrección de un insignificante ser era demasiado para su orgullo, era aceptar que había cometido un gravísimo error o que su teoría era imperfecta. Ninguna existencia podía ser tan grande como la suya, ninguna podía exceder los límites de un simple juguete de arcilla que poblaban el mundo joven de Midgard.

—No puede ser posible. ¿Y sí...? ¡Geez!

Volvió a sonreír. Touni había dado con la respuesta y sintió la satisfacción de saber que su método era infalible, su teoría perfecta y su conjuro superior a cualquier otro intento que jamás podría realizar ningún dios en este universo ni en ninguno de los dos anteriores en los que había existido. El problema no estaba en su plan ni mucho menos en su ejecución, sino en el alma, en la existencia absoluta de aquel joven arquero. De pronto restaurar la vida de un simple mortal pasó de ser una excusa a la razón fundamental de su experimento, porque de conseguirlo habría logrado mucho más que resucitar a un midgariano. Un logro superior a sus más alocadas fantasías cuando comprendió el material tan especial que tenía entre manos tratándose de la frágil alma de Méril.

—El destino sigue jugándomela torcido —se quejó sonriente—. ¿Cómo podría haber imaginado que ese mocoso, de todos los patéticos seres de esta creación, podía ser un...?

El zumbido se volvió estridente y la grieta del cielo creció extendiéndose más allá de las nubes. En ese instante Touni comprendió que no tenía ninguna opción si quería salir vivo junto con la mitad de aquel universo antes de abrir por accidente un nuevo abismo que consumiera con oscuridad a casi toda Asgard. Tendría que entregar toda esa infinita energía para resucitar aquella existencia tan pura, perfecta y sublime.

— ¡Maldita es mi suerte! —Cerró el puño de la mano y se dispuso a realizar la segunda parte del conjuro—. Algún día me vengaré por esta y por todas las anteriores —terminó diciendo en contra de su eterno enemigo el destino, mientras realizaba un intrincado movimiento con los dedos cuando sentía ya que el dolor superaba incluso sus límites divinos.

.

Los Fénix de Plata sin un líder al que temer ni determinación a la que aferrarse cruzaron las puertas del castillo abandonando a la suerte a sus víctimas. Tras ellos un séquito de elfos guerreros y sirvientes por igual se atropellaron en un tumulto desesperado por abandonar la estructura en medio de un fuerte ruido como de piedras chocando entre sí. El rey lento y apenas siendo capaz de sostener su propia redondeada figura se tambaleó de lado a lado siendo empujado por su propia gente, ordenó primero ayuda, luego la suplicó mas nadie atendió a su llamado cayendo de rodillas a mitad del puente que cruzaba un pequeño barranco entre el camino adoquinado de la colina y la entrada del castillo. La columna de luz se intensificó y las nubes se tiñeron del color de la sangre. La grieta en el cielo creció semejante a la boca abierta y las fauces de una bestia gigante deseosa de devorar al mundo entero. Entre los gritos de sus asustados súbditos el rey se encogió en el piso cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. Más de la mitad del castillo cedió a su propio peso desplomándose y la ciudad se vio atravesada por grietas que levantaron algunas secciones del suelo y alborotaron las aguas de la bahía.

El rey gritó aterrado entre lágrimas esperando el final. Nada sucedió. Cuando el elfo vino a percatarse de que el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de su propio gimoteo se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos y con la boca abierta miró hacia el cielo. Las nubes se habían detenido, ya no había ninguna columna de luz, entre los ruinosos restos del castillo y las marcas dejadas en la tierra que cruzaron el pueblo la única señal de lo sucedido era también el agujero de nubes arremolinadas que ya comenzaba a cerrar una vez más en el firmamento.

La mitad del templo había cedido al acantilado que por suerte se mantuvo a pesar de la gran destrucción que asoló al resto del castillo, la otra mitad apenas era reconocible al haberse confundido entre escombros con el pasillo y las otras salas continuas. El techo ahora desplomado era uno con el piso. Una viga se alzó empujada por fuertes brazos que la arrojaron lejos junto a una pila de escombros. Kertos emergió siendo seguido por André que se quejaba de la suciedad que impregnaba su traje. Dante y Orrish se levantaron juntos empujando una gran plancha de madera cruzada y tejas con las espaldas. Sergus sacudiéndose apareció bajo a ellos. Fue el primero que observó el gran hundimiento en el centro del templo, donde la piedra parecía haberse se había hundido formando un cráter, pero lo más extraño era que los adoquines se habían deformado como si por un momento se hubiesen vuelto agua y girado como un remolino y vuelto a solidificar. Al notar el cuerpo de Méril en el centro del hundimiento corrió a su lado siendo seguido por los demás.

— ¿Qué le ha sucedido? —Consultó Kertos mientras Sergus lo examinaba.

—No creo que sea conveniente tocarlo mucho —acotó André preocupado por la increíble escena que acababan de presenciar.

Sergus concentrado no los escuchó. Separó la camisa de Méril y buscando las heridas. Las manchas de sangre seca hacían que la tela se pegara la piel del muchacho. Al tirar suavemente del género desprendió las costras de sangre pegajosa y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Lo palpó en varias partes del hombro y pecho, luego masculló una maldición y retrocediendo se dejó caer sobre el piso sacando una pequeña botella alargada oculta en el borde de la bota llevándosela a los labios con desesperación.

—Dejad de beber y decidnos que es lo que habéis hallado —reclamó Dante impaciente.

—Está vivo.

— ¿Qué? —exclamaron a coro los demás. Sergus no respondió al instante sino que con una extraña mirada puesta en el oscuro horizonte mojó otra vez los labios antes de volver a hablar.

—El chico está vivo. Sus heridas han desaparecido. ¡Dioses, necesito algo más fuerte! —Reclamó arrojando la botella vacía contra una columna inclinada ante la incredulidad del resto.

.

2

.

Méril abrió lentamente los ojos. El lugar era hermoso, una pradera que se extendía ondulante entre pequeñas colinas cubierta por un infinito manto verde adornado con algunas flores silvestres. A lo lejos pudo ver montañas tan altas y abruptas como muros coronadas por la nieve que contrastaba con un intenso azul los verdes de la pradera y de la colina que a sus pies se encontraba cubierta por un manto de pinos. Algunas nubes grises y alargadas como lanzas se cruzaban entre los picos. Del otro extremo del paisaje el sol se ocultaba en un océano magnífico tiñendo todos los colores del vivo anaranjado y delicado violeta. Se sentó estirando los brazos y respiró un aire tan puro que se sintió vigorizado. A su lado una hermosa doncella lo observaba sonriente, ambos descansaban encima de una manta extendida sobre el césped a la sombra de un fresno, el único árbol que parecía hallarse en toda la zona.

Se sintió avergonzado de haberse quedado dormido por unos minutos, pero ella respondió a su rubor con alegría sosteniéndole la mano con ternura. En aquel momento no pudo pronunciar su nombre pero sentía a su lado una confianza como si hubieran estado juntos durante toda una vida. Era una mujer hermosa, el cabello oscuro caía por la espalda y se ondulaba en los extremos rizándose de manera natural. Entonces creyó reconocerla pero distinta a como debía haberla recordado; mucho más joven, más vivaz, más tímida, no como la veía en ese instante adulta, madura, serena y si era posible todavía más encantadora. En aquel momento no quiso decir más y sostuvo la mano que ella le había ofrecido entre las suyas.

—Siento haberle despertado, señor Méril —dijo ella con voz cantarina.

Se molestó, lo que causó la risa espontánea de la bella mujer.

—Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así —gruñó y sintió extraña su propia voz, un poco más ronca y profunda.

Ella ignorando su enojo se acercó acomodándose sobre la manta hasta que descansó apoyándose en él. Méril notó confundido que el hermoso cuerpo se sentía pequeño y delicado a su lado. La mujer se acercó todavía más sorprendiéndolo hasta que sus rostros estuvieron uno delante del otro, las narices se rozaron y sintió la fragancia de las flores silvestres que crecían únicamente en las profundidades del bosque de Gimle.

Parpadeó dos veces, luego otras dos muy rápidamente. El paisaje había desaparecido, el idílico atardecer fue reemplazado por el oscuro techo de madera podrida, la fragancia de las flores se transformó en un fuerte y desagradable hálito alcohólico. Ante él tenía un rostro pálido, ojeroso, de sonrisa irónica e incipiente barba de hace un par de días.

— ¡Ahhhh!

El grito de Méril fue tan abrupto como su rápido movimiento arrastrándose por la superficie de la cama hasta chocar de espaldas contra la pared. Sergus se quedó observándolo un momento y risueño giró la cabeza hacia sus compañeros.

—Ya lo tenemos de regreso.

Uno a uno los Dragones Rojos se acercaron al borde de la cama felices, pero también algo temerosos observándolo como lo haría un niño a un extraño animal tras los seguros cristales de un zoológico.

— ¿Sergus, señor Kertos, Dante, André? —Repasó casi sin pensar el nombre de cada uno de sus compañeros. Del otro lado de la pequeña habitación Orrish gruñó para hacerse presente—. ¿Señor Orrish? —Agregó no menos confundido—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Pobre crío, pareciera haber visto a un fantasma.

—Creo que su despertar fue mucho peor que eso, monsieur Sergus.

— ¿Insinúas algo, galo?

—Para seros honesto, miserable corsario —agregó Dante metiéndose en la discusión—, creo que vuestra presencia ha de haber mancillado las dulces evocaciones poéticas con que nuestro compañero ha de haberse inspirado en sus sueños cuando citó dormido cien veces el nombre de su perfecta amada.

— ¿Amada? —Repitió algo confundido el chico sin saber de lo que hablaban.

— ¡Prisma, Prisma, oh, Prisma! —repitió Sergus burlón. Méril recordó al instante su sueño sonrojándose furiosamente. André le dio un golpe en la cabeza al corsario para hacerlo callar.

Todos rieron y Méril siguió sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con el combate, no estábamos en el castillo de Jarnvidr?

— ¿No recuerda nada? —Preguntó Kertos mirándolo fijamente.

Méril trató de concentrarse. Tras un resplandor de cordura se llevó las manos al pecho tocándose nervioso su propio cuerpo, abrió su camisa con ambas manos y se observó ansioso.

—Mis heridas, no están, ¡debería estar muerto!

—Y lo estuviste —le respondió Sergus y los demás asintieron seriamente tratando cada uno de ellos de aparentar aires de sabiduría.

—No lo comprendo, ¿qué sucedió?

Los Dragones se miraron entre sí y ninguno fue capaz de darle una respuesta, por el contrario, ellos esperaban que el chico se las diera al despertar por lo que todos se quedaron perplejos.

.

La historia de Kertos le parecía una locura, pero tampoco podía negarla dado los acontecimientos. Estaba vivo, tan vivo como no lo estaba hacía muchos años atrás, siglos atrás. Se apoyó en el borde de la ventana perdiéndose sus pensamientos en la oscuridad nocturna. Tras el ajetreo ocurrido en el castillo del cual él parecía ser el único responsable, los Dragones Rojos consiguieron escapar y refugiarse en una casa abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad casi entrando en el bosque. Estaban juntos, vivos y seguros por lo pronto. El único inconveniente era que se hallaban del otro extremo de la bahía y si querían conseguir escapar la única posibilidad sería llegar al puerto atravesando una ciudad repleta de elfos y einjergars deseando sus muertes. La otra posibilidad era internarse en el bosque regresando a tierras vírgenes, kilómetros y kilómetros de montañas y bosques jamás horadados por la bota de ningún ser racional, tierras inexploradas hasta los límites del universo conocido lo que no sería una buena idea.

Tampoco podían olvidar su propósito original de derrotar a los Fénix de Plata para impedir que lastimaran a esa gente inocente. Méril deslizó los dedos por el marco de la ventana sintiéndose frustrado, al final todo había sido provocado por ellos, de no haber llegado a Jarnvidr el pueblo de elfos ajeno a la voluntad de los dioses de Asgard no habría tenido que sufrir todo esto. El recuerdo de la mujer cargando a un niño por las oscuras calles lo lastimó acrecentando la culpa. Enfurecido empuñó la mano y golpeó el borde de la ventana. Se quejó. En el fondo de su corazón toda aquella miseria no era rival para la alegría que ahora lo invadía: por un inexplicable milagro él había vuelto a la vida, ya no era un einjergar, ahora era un mortal. Se sobó la mano que no dejaba de doler, una sensación más incómoda que el anterior tormento por sus graves heridas. ¿Tan sensible era la piel de un mortal? Luego un pensamiento lo invadió causándole escalofríos. ¿Ranma luchaba de igual a igual junto a ellos sufriendo el doble, o quizás el triple ante las heridas que todos compartían durante sus duras experiencias? Repentinamente saberse otra vez un frágil mortal lo hizo sentirse inseguro. ¿Qué haría ahora con su vida, podría seguir en el cuartel o tendría que regresar a Midgard?

Era demasiado optimista creer que todo podía ser tan fácil ahora y esperaba que como siempre alguna trampa del destino debiera existir comenzando por saber qué o quién lo había devuelto a la vida. Las preguntas eran demasiadas y el cansancio que lo invadía superior a todos los temores. Primero tenían que dejar Jarnvidr, los Fénix de Plata sin su líder estarían obligados a regresar a Asgard si ellos también lo hacían. Tantas preocupaciones lo hicieron desear olvidarse de todo. Entonces recordó la otra cosa extraña que había acaecido en ese día, su extraño sueño. Ahora podía reconocer a la bella mujer de su sueño como Prisma, o se parecía a ella pero mucho más adulta. ¿Habría sido un sueño o quizás una visión de un lejano futuro? Sonrió, quiso creer que así era y que al final de su historia, no importando todas las penurias que todavía tendría que vivir lo esperaba la felicidad. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se lamentó de su propia ingenuidad.

—Méril, concéntrate, deja de ilusionarte como un idiota —se dijo.

Sin más demoras terminó de vestirse con nuevas ropas. Con mucha solemnidad vistió luego la armadura de cuero que protegería su torso y brazos, volviendo a pensar en lo frágil que sería su vida desde ese momento.

—No más que ayer —se respondió a sí mismo recordando que einjergar o mortal los mismos peligros que ya había vivido harían corta la vida de cualquiera.

—Sin miedos, de todas formas ya he muerto dos veces —trató de sonreír imaginando que entonces nada podía matarlo, luego su rostro ensombreció cuando su razón fue más rápida que sus esperanzas—. Pero dicen que la tercera es la vencida —no pudo reprimir un escalofrío.

—Monsieur Merilko, ¿se encuentra preparado? —Preguntó André entrando en la pequeña habitación—. ¿Está seguro de que ya está en condiciones de combatir?

Méril tiró con fuerza de la última correa de cuero que le faltaba por ajustar de la protección del antebrazo y sonrió amablemente asintiendo con energía.

—Sí, lo estoy.

.

Los Dragones Rojos esperaban en la pequeña sala continua a la habitación. El viejo tejado tenía más agujeros que la conciencia de Rashell. Eso pensó Méril cuando entró y miró hacia arriba no pudiendo evitar la tristeza y preocupación que sentía por su amigo. Pero recordó lo fuerte que era y estaba seguro que se encontraría con vida y que tarde o temprano se reuniría con ellos lanzando alguna ingeniosa broma al respecto.

En el momento en que entró seguido por André, Kertos se irguió seguido por el resto.

—Siento haberlos preocupado a todos.

— ¿Preocupado? ¡Nos diste un susto tremendo, chico! —Exclamó Sergus—. ¿Qué seguirá después, se abrirá un portal a Nilfhel y tendremos también que lidiar con los demonios de la reina infernal?

—Es suficiente, Sergus. Comprendo que estemos todos asustados pero no debemos perder el centro de nuestro objetivo —lo instó Kertos seriamente—. Nuestro compañero Méril ha sido víctima de extraña magia, sin embargo en lugar de quejarnos deberíamos estar agradecidos de que por ello todavía se encuentre entre nosotros.

—Gracias, Kertos.

— ¿Habrá sido un dios? —Insistió el corsario.

— ¿Algún espíritu antiguo de esta tierra extraña? —Agregó André.

Orrish gruñó realizando dos rápidos signos con la mano.

—Tal vez la gracia hermosa de nuestra señora nos ha seguido hasta las lejanas tierras ayudándonos en nuestra oposición a la profunda oscuridad.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, Dante. Yo insisto que fue un dios.

— ¡Mon Dieu! ¿Y por qué no se ha manifestado entonces? Oh, no, no, quizás sea mejor que no lo hiciera —dijo temeroso André.

Kertos tosió intencionalmente tratando de llamar al orden.

—Es suficiente de conjeturas. Por ahora nuestra prioridad es seguir con vida.

— ¿Y cuál ha de ser nuestra gloriosa próxima batalla?

—Dante, por el amor de la dama Freya, ¿todavía no te sientes satisfecho con todas las veces que nos hemos jugado el cuello?

—Callad vuestra cobardía, corsario, que mi espada no ha de temer enemigo alguno.

—Miedo vas a tener cuando te meta la cordura a fuerza de patadas.

— ¡Suficiente ustedes dos! —Kertos les ordenó avergonzado.

Méril rió a carcajadas por lo ridículo de la escena haciéndolos a todos callar por la sorpresa. Era increíble que ese grupo de soldados de Asgard se preocupara más de discutir como niños pequeños que pensar seriamente en sus actuales problemas. Entonces Méril comprendió alegre que esos soldados eran la tropa de Ranma, y al igual que su líder verían el peligro con tanta irresponsabilidad como lo habría hecho el mismo joven de Nerima. Se sintió otra vez cómodo entre ellos como si lo estuviera en compañía de sus dos desaparecidos amigos.

—Joven Méril, hay algo que quisiera discutir con usted.

— ¿Sí, señor Kertos?

—Lo lamento pero ante todo lo sucedido he comprendido que no soy el más apto para liderar a este grupo como lo hicieran antes nuestro teniente Saotome y el joven Kandurias.

—No te entiendo.

—Ya lo he discutido con el resto y creemos que el único que se encuentra a la altura de las circunstancias es usted. Además que usted posee un agudo sentido del deber, sabiduría y gran ingenio que nos ha sido más que útiles en otras ocasiones. No existe nadie mejor para dirigirnos.

— ¿Yo?

Kertos asintió con un solemne meneo de cabeza. Los demás se irguieron e inclinaron los rostros en silencio, algo muy raro en ellos. Méril no supo que contestar.

—Por favor, Méril, si el niño de los milagros nos guía estoy seguro que de alguna manera todos saldremos vivos de esta —dijo Sergus cerrándole un ojo.

Todos asintieron y afirmaron sus intenciones de tener a Méril como un amuleto de la buena suerte. Méril sin siquiera poder opinar se vio convertido en el siguiente líder del desastroso grupo de Dragones Rojos.

.

3

.

Nina se tambaleaba en un doloroso intento por sostenerse sobre las rodillas echada sobre el costado de Ryoga que no conseguía tampoco ponerse de pie. Los ojos de ambos estaban en él, ¿por qué lo miraban así con tanto espanto? Ah, sí, era por eso. Bajó los ojos y vio su túnica teñirse rápidamente de carmesí. Deslizó una mano sobre la gran herida y quedó al instante empapada de sangre. Era por eso que gritaban su nombre. Había colapsado sobre sus piernas y sentado en el suelo esperó.

La risa de Dainn fue tan estridente que por un largo segundo enmudeció todo otro sonido para él. ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? De espaldas a ese extraño monstruo de forma humana vio la sombra de la guadaña en alto y comprendió entonces lo que vendría. Shampoo otra vez se iba a molestar con él, le diría que era un inútil y que por su propia debilidad se habría buscado una rápida muerte. Luego se alegría de haberse finalmente deshecho de sus constantes molestias y tendría el camino despejado para cortejar a Ranma todo lo que quisiera hasta volverse tan arrugada como la vieja Cologne persiguiendo a un hombre que no la amaba. ¡Maldita suerte! ¿Por qué tenía que meterse en esos asuntos que no le correspondían? ¿Qué trataba de hacer? Parpadeó, miró a los dos que gritaban su nombre, recordó entonces. Sí, lo había hecho para ayudar a ese imbécil de Ryoga. Era culpa también del chico cerdo por ser tan débil, y por ser también un amigo. Apretó los dientes, se enfureció consigo mismo, todos los años de duro entrenamiento iban a ser traicionados ahora por un impulso de cobardía ante la muerte. ¡No! Él era un guerrero y aún en ese momento antes de morir tuvo una revelación, extraña sensación de lucidez; El amor era una locura, por amor había abandonado su hogar y soportado un millar de humillaciones, por amor persiguió a una mujer que solamente gustaba de maltratarlo y enrostrarle lo patético que era. Por amor había llegado a una tierra extraña de personas que le eran ajenas, un lugar donde ahora encontraba la muerte. El amor era la causa de todos sus sufrimientos pero en la hora de la muerte él encontraría la redención. Había vivido como un idiota por culpa del amor mas moriría como un guerrero de honor protegiendo a un amigo.

Pero algo comprendió que alimentó su ira y le dio nuevas fuerzas: Odiaba a Shampoo con todo su ser.

Dainn dio un paso atrás mostrando sorpresa en su rostro sin bajar la guadaña ni tampoco ejecutar el golpe. Se había distraído hasta lo indecible cuando sintió el repentino dolor. Movió los ojos contraídos sin alterar la congelada sonrisa de su rostro y se fijó en la pequeña empuñadura de una daga que se había clavado bajo su hombro hasta desaparecer todo el largo acero. Volvió a mover los ojos lentamente hacia su víctima. Mouse todavía en el suelo había girado el torso y con el brazo estirado todavía acusaba su último movimiento cuando arrojó la cuchilla.

—Bien —susurró Dainn, bajó la guadaña lentamente y cogió con una mano la daga, la arrancó de un tirón dejando que la sangre negruzca brotara de su propia herida con violencia. Nada de esto pareció afectarlo—. Bien, bien, bien. Comienzas a interesarme, sí, a interesarme.

Sin advertencia alguna volvió a coger la guadaña con ambas manos y realizó un rápido pero evidente arqueo con el arma por sobre la cabeza antes de dejarla caer con fuerza. Mouse movido por la fuerza de su espíritu giró por el suelo evitando la punta del curvo acero. Se detuvo con una mano deslizando los pies por la tierra. Contraatacó sin siquiera mirar a su oponente estirando el brazo y arrojando una serie de armas y cadenas que aparecieron de su ancha manga. Dainn las detuvo con un sencillo par de giros del bastón y se preparó con una gran sonrisa para el siguiente "juego".

Mouse tosió cuando quiso ejecutar un nuevo movimiento y cayó acurrucándose, sosteniendo su abdomen con ambas manos. La vida se le escapaba por segundos.

—Oh, ¿ya, tan pronto, ya, ya? ¡No! ¡No ahora, no, no, no, no cuando te estabas poniendo divertido, sí!

El joven guerrero con el rostro hundido en el polvo abrió un ojo y lo movió lentamente para mirar a su oponente a pesar de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba. Ryoga quiso gritar su nombre, hacerlo entrar en razón y suplicarle que desistiera de seguir luchando contra ese monstruo que ya le había causado una herida mortal, pero los ojos vacíos de Mouse lo detuvieron ahogando un suspiro de miedo por su amigo.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó Dainn lleno del más tórrido placer cuando el joven de la aldea de las amazonas se alzó otra vez sobre sus piernas. La fuerza que demostró superaba por mucho incluso a la valquiria, ¿qué otro mortal podría alzarse otra vez con una herida tan horrible?

Aquel esfuerzo sobre humano se había ganado toda la atención del cazador de almas, más placer y más diversión le provocaba la desesperación de los últimos suspiros de vida de las presas más osadas. Tanto así era su placer que había olvidado por completo su misión y ya no se quejaba de la debilidad de sus oponentes porque Dainn no buscaba una buena pelea sino una grandiosa matanza. Los largos cabellos de Mouse se deslizaron por sobre sus hombros colgando de los costados del rostro inclinado y empapado en sudor. Tosió otra vez llevándose la manga a la boca sin dejar de presionar con el otro brazo su abdomen traspasado. Se miró la manga ahora teñida de sangre y volvió a mirar al cazador. Si alguna vez Mouse demostró el temple de los antiguos guerreros de su pueblo fue en ese instante en que inclusive Dainn lo reconoció como los antiguos soldados a los que mataba en los buenos tiempos cuando el dolor y la crueldad era lo habitual en Midgard.

Mouse pudo notar el renovado interés de su malévolo oponente. Volvió la atención hacia la valquiria y Ryoga. El joven Hibiki entendió con esa sola mirada lo que él estaba planeando y quiso suplicarle que no lo hiciera, que le permitiera un segundo más de respiro para poder recobrar las fuerzas y luchar en su lugar. Pero Mouse era ya víctima de la iluminación que sacude la mente del que está a las puertas de la muerte y nadie tenía que convencerlo de la monstruosa superioridad de Dainn que de seguro los mataría a todos. Dio media vuelta y con lo último de sus fuerzas saltó sobre lo poco que quedaba de la pared del jardín y corrió alejándose del lugar. Nina entró en pánico, pensó que los abandonaría pero fue mayor su sorpresa al presenciar como Dainn sin siquiera prestar su atención a ellos saltó y corrió tras él, cebado como el gato que ya ha probado la sangre de la presa.

—Mouse, él está...

—Se está muriendo —terminó de hablar Nina con tal frialdad que lastimó todavía más el corazón de Ryoga, para luego agregar con la voz temblorosa y el rostro hundido—. Y nos acaba de salvar la vida. Todavía existen héroes en Midgard.

.

En el borde de un canal muy por debajo del nivel de la calle, el mismo en el que Dainn reposara un tiempo atrás, Mouse apareció volando tras un duro golpe y cayó girando por el césped de la pendiente hasta llegar al punto más bajo a un par de metros de las aguas. El rostro del joven vibró, abrió otra vez los ojos y vio las aguas sintiéndose todavía más desdichado. Si las tocaba podría cambiar, su cuerpo maldito quizás no padeciera de la herida mortal que ahora lo estaba matando, ¿no habían antes muchas heridas menores desaparecido cuando cambiaba de forma? Estiro el brazo débil hacia la ribera. Se detuvo entonces. Si iba a morir sería como un humano. Volvió a levantarse sorprendiéndose a sí mismo no conociendo hasta que punto podían llegar su fuerza. En lo alto de la pendiente Dainn lo observaba con una gran risa. La calle era una vía transitada y la gente que vio la escena primero se sintió curiosa, pero luego se escucharon gritos y algunos corrieron buscando ayuda al notar la herida del joven y la guadaña ensangrentada del alto y oscuro cazador. Un policía corrió tocando el silbato en dirección de Dainn.

—No... —la tos detuvo la advertencia de Mouse.

Dos destellos de plata dividieron el cuerpo del desafortunado policía que cayó rodando por la pendiente. Dainn alzó los ojos, la gente que se aglomeraba con curiosidad retrocedió aterrorizada. Rió, cómo le estaba gustando eso. Se escuchó el tronar de un disparo. Dainn no reconoció al instante el sonido de los nuevos juguetes de los midgarianos hasta que sintió un destello que traspasó su armadura en un costado. Una mancha de sangre negra emergió del perfecto agujero en su cota de malla. Dainn bajó la cabeza mirándose con curiosidad la herida, luego la alzó y vio a otro de esos desagradables mortales vestidos de uniforme que lo apuntaba con un arma en las manos. El policía no estaba dispuesto a pedirle que se rindiera después de ver lo ocurrido con su compañero.

—Cuántas molestias, sí, molestias.

El policía apretó el gatillo pero al afinar los ojos ya no vio al cazador. Retrocedió asustado por instinto y los gritos de la gente lo alertaron. Pero no alcanzó a girar porque su espalda topó con el pecho de Dainn. Alzó el rostro y se topó con la mirada del cazador que con la cabeza inclinada lo miraba hacia abajo.

—Hola —le dijo con una gran sonrisa en que mostró sus largos y afilados dientes.

El alarido del hombre se perdió entre los sonidos del metal cortando huesos y tendones. Mouse escuchó los gritos de la gente y se sintió responsable por ellos. Aunando todas sus fuerzas corrió ascendiendo la pendiente y llegando al nivel de la calle vio como Dainn sostenía con una mano el cuerpo del policía, o la mitad superior del mismo arrastrando por el suelo los interiores del pobre desgraciado. Dainn dejó caer el cuerpo y alzó la guadaña ahora interesado en el espantado público. La gente comenzó a dar alaridos de terror y corrieron cada uno en dirección distinta. Dainn quiso seguir a una pareja cuando sintió que algo detenía su arma y ya sabía de lo que se trataba. Mouse había arrojado una de sus cadenas atando con su extremo un punto del largo bastón de la guadaña tirando con todo su ser.

— ¿Todavía vives? —Hizo sonar la lengua con desagrado—. Comienzas a aburrirme, sí, a aburrirme, crío, sí. Ya no me molestes, no, no a Dainn.

Mouse no respondió, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo cuando sentía que la vida se le escapaba por la herida del vientre y que todas sus fuerzas no podían competir con Dainn que parecía indiferente ante la forma en que jalaban de su arma.

— ¡Me aburres!

Cogió el extremo de la cadena y jaló con tanta fuerza que el cuerpo de Mouse voló en dirección de su enemigo. Dainn lo recibió con un poderoso rodillazo en el vientre, justo donde tenía la herida que lo traspasaba de extremo a extremo y gimió con un dolor tan profundo que causaría escalofríos. Sin piedad comenzó a golpearlo con una furiosa intensidad. Tan rápidos eran los golpes del cazador y tan brutales que el cuerpo del pobre muchacho se mantuvo en el aire sin poder tocar el misericordioso suelo. En un último movimiento lo cogió por el rostro con toda la enorme mano y lo clavó de cabeza en el pavimento.

Mouse ya no se movió.

Dainn esperó, siguió esperando. Hizo un gesto de disconformidad y lo pateó con vehemencia arrojándolo otra vez al fondo del canal rodando por la ladera hasta que su cuerpo quedó en la ribera con la mitad superior hundida en las aguas. Allí quedó tendido el desdichado guerrero desde donde no volvería a levantarse en esta vida. Su cuerpo sumergido a medias en las frías aguas ya no volvería a transformarse porque había tenido la mala suerte de encontrar la única cura para la maldición de Jusenkyo que tanto los había afligido en vida, porque la maldición no seguía a su víctima después de la muerte. El cazador bufó impaciente y miró en todas direcciones, ahora la calle se encontraba vacía, todas sus preciosas presas habían huido. Volvió a alzar la cabeza y pudo percibir un nuevo aroma en el aire que despertó todo su interés y le devolvió la horrible sonrisa dándole la espalda a la escena que había causado.

—Hiede a elfo, sí, princesa elfo. ¡Sabrosa carne real! No más distracciones, no, no más.

.

Millia dio un paso atrás. Los hombres cubiertos de capas y capuchas oscuras se acercaron. Pudo notar ella la punta de las botas de cuero reforzadas en metal que no eran de confección midgariana lo que de inmediato hizo mudar su rostro de confusión a la certeza, pero sin perder el temor que brillaba en sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué han venido? ¿Qué negocios tienen los guerreros de Svartalfaheim con la simple gente de Midgard? —Preguntó mintiendo a medias, porque de haber acertado en su rápida suposición ya habría imaginado la razón por la que un grupo de elfos oscuros se encontraría en Midgard. Y esa razón ahora era protegida por los brazos de Nodoka a sus espaldas.

La oscura procesión se detuvo, se miraron unos a otros antes de que uno, el que parecía ser el líder por su capa adornada con mejores bordados de plata en los extremos levantó ambas manos cogiendo los bordes de la capucha dejándola caer por la espalda. Reveló entonces su verdadera naturaleza, piel oscura de un fuerte tono azulado, ojos amarillentos y cabello oscuro de un negro azulado que resplandecía con colores metálicos. Para ser un elfo contradecía la belleza natural de su especie por unas marcadas cicatrices que cruzaban el rostro cortando un ojo y el rostro cruzando por sobre ambos labios. Lo que perdía en belleza lo ganaba en aparente experiencia en el terrible arte de la guerra de Asgard. El elfo no se mostró turbado como sí parecían estarlo sus camaradas ante la extraña situación de ser reconocidos por una simple chiquilla de Midgard.

—La misma pregunta podría haceros, niña —dijo sonriendo por apenas un par de segundos antes de recobrar su amargada actitud común en los soldados, la de aquel que hacía mucho tiempo había perdido el sabor de la vida—. ¿Qué asuntos podría tener una representante del bosque eterno en la tierra de los mortales?

—Lamento tener que negar esa solicitud, pero yo he preguntado primero.

El elfo volvió a sonreír por medio segundo, le gustaba el carácter de aquella chiquilla que a pesar de que la situación no le favoreciera conservaba la calma y las maneras dignas de la corte de un rey. Quince guerreros, los mejores escogidos personalmente por el supremo monarca de la montaña oscura se encontraban allí cumpliendo con su sagrada voluntad de capturar viva a la princesa de Alvheim y había esperado encontrar una gran resistencia digna de tan magno honor y más todavía de ser relatada en canciones fantásticas, repetidas en todas las posadas de la ciudad montaña durante siglos y siglos. Pero ahora la decepción lo había ofuscado, ¿acaso la princesa de los elfos no contaba con mayor resguardo que un montón de mujeres? ¿Tan bajo había caído el linaje de los reyes de los elfos de la luz como para esta humillación? ¿No era más grande su propia vergüenza ante tal acto de cobardía, arrebatarle una cría a un par de mortales? Pero ahora, ante la presencia tan fuerte y calmada de Millia, volvía a recobrar los ánimos. Enfadado por la ignorancia de sus propios soldados que todavía no se habían percatado que la chiquilla de cabellos plateados tampoco pertenecía a Midgard hasta que él mismo lo dio a entender con sus palabras dio un paso al frente sintiéndose revitalizado. Desenfundó la espada de acero de las minas de Svartalfaheim, el mejor material de todo Asgard con que se abastecían los ejércitos de einjergars con armas capaces de traspasar la piel de los más poderosos demonios. El resplandor del sol reflejado en la espada de hoja fina y ligeramente curvada con un pronunciado diente a la mitad de la misma causó un frío temblor en la pacífica hada.

—Ahora yo siento incordiaros con mi terquedad, pero de ambos yo soy el que empuña una espada y dirijo un escuadrón. Así que ahora podrías responder a mi pregunta, ¿qué hace una sirvienta de los dioses de Asgard protegiendo a la traidora de Alvheim?

— ¿Traidora de Alvheim? —Millia sintió que el rostro enrojecía ante la indignación que superó todos sus temores—. ¡Iris es una niña apenas, cómo se atreven a tratarla de esa manera, no ha hecho nada!

—No nos interesan las excusas. Ella es la última representante de un linaje de reyes que siempre se enseñoreó de la gente de Svartalfaheim. Por ellos fuimos tratados como esclavos, todos los elfos, despojados de libertad y protección sirviendo únicamente a los malvados dioses de Asgard. ¡Ella deberá responder por los pecados de sus ancestros en contra de toda nuestra raza!

Millia empuñó las manos. Iba a responder cuando sintió como Nodoka la empujó sin querer hacia un costado adelantándose con Iris en brazos.

—Qué excusas más cobardes son esas, ¿culpar a una pequeña niña? No comprendo mucho sobre cómo son las cosas en ese otro mundo, pero de algo sí estoy segura. ¡Un auténtico guerrero jamás se comportaría de esa forma tan poco varonil culpando a los más débiles de sus propios errores!

—Mujer ignorante, cómo osas intervenir en lo que no te compete.

—Seré ignorante, pero prefiero mil veces eso antes que esconderme detrás de una niña. De lo que he escuchado puedo suponer que tu pueblo no se siente feliz sirviendo a esos dioses. ¿No es así?

—Señora Nodoka, permítame seguir a mí, es peligroso…

—Nada de peligroso, ¡me indigna ver como ellos ensucian el nombre de los guerreros de verdad! Mi hijo es un guerrero, él se está jugando la vida cada día para protegernos y ellos aparecen aquí portando sus espadas para amenazar a un par de mujeres y una niña. Más que eso, vienen aquí culpando a mi Iris de los sufrimientos de un pueblo entero. Si tanto les disgustaba entonces, ¿por qué no se rebelaron?

—La culpa ha sido del rey Motvidnir que siempre nos contuvo —respondió el líder con el rostro enrojecido.

—La culpa es de ustedes mismos que han sido cobardes y jamás han luchado por lo que creyeron justos. ¡Mírenla! —Nodoka en un osado acto alzó a una confundida Iris sosteniéndola con ambas manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura mostrándosela a los guerreros—. ¡Mírenla bien, muy bien, y díganme ahora si realmente creen que esta pequeña es la culpable de sus desdichas!

—Señora, no comprende, son las órdenes del rey.

—Ahora son órdenes, ¿qué vendrá después? Un verdadero hombre no se esconde en excusas, un verdadero hombre lucha contra el más fuerte y protege al débil, eso hacen los jóvenes que junto con mi hijo protegieron a esta niña. ¿Qué hicieron ustedes, esconderse, obedecer "a los reyes" y luego desquitarse de ellos atacando a mujeres y niños? Me dan vergüenza, más que eso, vergüenza y asco. Un acto tan poco varonil no merece más que mi desprecio. Jamás vuelvan a llamarse guerreros delante de mí, ¡nunca!

Millia no daba crédito a lo que veía, un grupo de aguerridos elfos de Svartalfaheim detenidos por el temple de los sentimientos de justicia de Nodoka Saotome. Ahora comenzaba a comprender el porqué del temor que los hombres en casa de los Tendo tenían ante ella y más todavía comenzaba a adivinar de qué lado de la familia Ranma habría heredado su fuerte sentido de bondad y honestidad capaz de rivalizar con tantos años de crianza al lado de un padre como Genma.

—Yo… —el líder de los elfos giró la cabeza y confundido miró a sus seguidores antes de recordar la razón por la que se encontraban allí. Entonces enfurecido abanicó la espada lo que tensó al instante a las mujeres—. ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar los deseos de Alberich, rey de todos los elfos, y a sus fieles seguidores, tú, ignorante mujer que no has conocido nada de nuestros sufrimientos? Ahora dejad ya las estupideces y entregadme a la princesa o tendré que cogerla por la fuerza.

Nodoka retrocedió acurrucando a Iris entre sus brazos.

—Abuelita, ellos no son buenas personas.

—Lo sé, cariño, claro que lo sé.

— ¿No podemos darles una lección? —Insistió mostrando los pequeños puños.

—No sabes cuánto me gustaría hacerlo.

—Señora Nodoka, llévese a Iris en cuánto pueda hacerlo.

— ¿Qué harás? Millia, no, sería muy arriesgado enfrentarse a ellos tú sola.

—No tema por mí, aunque aparente no ser una buena contendiente por algo la dama Freya me ha enviado también a resguardarlos. Confíe en mí —sonrió tratando de demostrar una seguridad que en realidad no poseía. De haberse encontrado con mayor calma Nodoka habría podido notar el sudor que comenzaba a empapar el rostro de la joven hada.

—Ya basta de murmullos y conspiraciones, nada podréis hacer contra nosotros. Ni siquiera un hada de Gimle sería rival para nuestra fuerza. ¿Qué esperan para obedecer? —Las mujeres no respondieron, mas le devolvieron la mirada con altivo orgullo como si todavía quisieran condenarlos por su vergonzosa actuación ante ellas. Esto enfureció al líder—. No me dejáis opción, ¡cogedlas!

Los elfos dudaron.

— ¡Cogedlas!

Ante la segunda orden dada con insistente rencor reaccionaron moviéndose hacia ellas. Millia los esperó con las manos a la altura de la cintura como si se encontrara preparada para cualquier movimiento. Miró de reojo a Nodoka y esta asintió tan ligeramente que casi fue imperceptible.

— _¡Cristales!_

Movió rápidamente la mano trazando un arco horizontal delante de ella. Los elfos gritaron y se cubrieron cuando el suelo se abrió y emergió de las grietas una oleada cristalina que se solidificó al instante formando una barrera de estacas de cristal que les cerró el paso y rozó sus escudos sin lastimar a ninguno de ellos. Los elfos pudieron ver al bajar los brazos como del otro lado de la barrera Millia cogiendo del brazo de Nodoka la instó a correr, alejándose ambas por la callejuela. El líder de los elfos enfurecido golpeó los cristales con su espada desbaratando una parte de la pared y corrió tras ellas siendo seguido por el resto de sus hombres.

Ambas mujeres notaron que les pisaban los talones. Millia le dio un suave empujón a Nodoka para instarla a continuar por su cuenta. Se detuvo, giró y alzó ambos brazos cruzándolos por sobre su cabeza.

—_Que Valaskiaf el orgulloso hable fuerte y en su trono en lo alto de Yggdrasil las alas de oro extienda para proteger a sus hermanas, hijos todos del mismo padre; que los susurros del bosque se transformen en un grito de guerra y nos proteja…_ —un círculo mágico de inscripciones rúnicas distintas a las de Asgard, más suaves y redondeadas como las ramas y hojas de los bosques de Gimle se trazó con lazos de luz azulada alrededor de los pies de Millia y se alzó recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta rodear las manos donde se formó una pequeña esfera de resplandeciente luz. Cuando los elfos doblaron en la esquina se toparon de frente con ella ya terminando su conjuración. Millia no pudo contener un gesto de dolor ante lo que tendría que hacer, jamás aprobaría el tener que lastimar a otro ser aunque fuese por una causa justificada. Cerró los ojos para no ver lo que ella misma causaría y terminó el hechizo antes que sus perseguidores la alcanzaran con las espadas en alto—_…_ _¡Escudo de viento!_ —terminó separando ambos brazos con fuerza extendiéndolos hacia los lados, destruyendo con ese gesto el aro de luz que rodeaba sus muñecas.

Al instante la tierra se estremeció y el cielo bramó a pleno día como durante las más oscuras tormentas. Una poderosa ventisca descendió sobre la calle y rodeando a Millia sin siquiera tocara azotó a los elfos empujándolos con gran fuerza. Era tanta la potencia del vendaval que cayeron de rodillas tratando de sostenerse, algunos clavaron las espadas para no ser empujados por la fuerza invisible. Unos pocos de ellos no lo soportaron y rodaron por el suelo volviendo por la calle hasta chocar contra la pared de un terreno que tenían detrás. El líder de los elfos clavando también la espada alzó los ojos sorprendido. Nadie les había advertido que un hada podía poseer tan terrorífica fuerza más cercana a la magia divina de los señores de Asgard. Pero al encontrarse con el rostro de Millia se sintió impactado. Aquella muchacha no los observaba con ira o determinación, sino con auténtico dolor como si en su corazón se doliera de estarles causando tanto sufrimiento. Fue como un líquido cálido que envolvió su alma sintiendo otra vez la vergüenza de la culpa, la misma que antes despertara en él las palabras de Nodoka. Millia con los brazos extendidos, su cabello agitado por el viento al igual que sus vestidos y su rostro divinizado por su bondad era como una diosa a la que merecidamente debía postrarse y adorarla. Entonces el elfo murmuró entre labios una disculpa por tener que provocarle tanto sufrimiento a ese hermoso ser comprendiendo que ella tendría que seguir lastimándolos.

Millia traspuesta por el hechizo habló con gran piedad y su voz suave fue llevada por el viento haciéndose escuchar a pesar del gran estruendo.

—Por favor, les ruego que desistan, no me obliguen a tener que atacarlos. Todavía hay tiempo para retractarse de sus planes.

El elfo sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo siento, mi señora, pero la voluntad de Alberich el rey oscuro es nuestra razón de vivir. Si queréis detenernos habrá de ser por la fuerza —Y diciendo esto desenfundó una larga daga que clavándola en el suelo también y junto con la espada comenzó a utilizar como apoyo para avanzar luchando contra la ventisca.

Esto entristeció aún más a Millia. Inclinó el rostro y juntando los brazos estirados en el centro se resignó a que tendría que utilizar un hechizo más agresivo.

—_ ¡Retribución de Gimle!_

Dentro del mismo ventarrón la corriente se reunió formando un cúmulo más denso de aire alrededor de las manos de Millia y fue disparado con la fuerza de un ferrocarril a toda velocidad. La esfera invisible de aire avanzó en medio segundo levantando parte del asfalto, deformando las paredes, arrancando los postes del alumbrado y llevándose consigo al líder de los elfos y sus hombres arrojados contra el muro de fondo en el que terminaba y doblaba la calle, el que cedió a la fuerza y junto con los escombros los llevó a estrellarse contra un edificio hundiéndose en una explosión de humo y polvo.

Cuando Millia dejó caer los brazos la ventisca cesó y todo lo que volaba atrapado por el viento cayó con fuerza al piso. La imagen de la calle era desastrosa, los cables del tendido eléctrico colgaban chispeantes de los postes caídos y partidos, las murallas de los sitios que la rodeaban se habían partido o curvado a punto de desplomarse. Entonces sintió como los escombros al final de la calle se remecían y una mano algo ensangrentada se hizo lugar entre los restos antes de asomar el cuerpo entero. Ella suspiró aliviada, a pesar del daño ellos seguían viviendo. Luego miró sus propias manos y recordó que se había contenido en el momento final del hechizo para evitar sus muertes. Suspiró, sabía que tanto Nina como la dama Freya la regañarían luego por su debilidad. Entonces aprovechó la oportunidad y corrió tras Nodoka esperando que los elfos tardaran un poco más en reorganizarse y seguirlas. Y con mayor anhelo esperando que ninguno de ellos se encontrara seriamente lastimado.

.

Nodoka se detuvo un momento y acuclillándose con dificultad debido a su kimono se apoyó en una pared. Iris se había adelantado unos pasos y volvió rápidamente a ella.

—Abuela Nodoka, ¿qué haces? Debemos correr.

—Lo siento, yo… lo siento, mi pequeña, ya no me quedan fuerzas —dijo notoriamente agitada tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Iris estaba asustada, toda esa agitación le recordó al nefasto día en que perdió a su madre y aquello la hizo actuar con pánico. Tiró del brazo de su abuela con insistencia.

— ¡Iris! Ya no puedo seguir —no era únicamente cansancio, sino también una terrible oscuridad que comprimía su corazón y la dejaba sin fuerzas. Algo terrible que se le hacía escalofriantemente conocido reviviendo en ella un insistente sentimiento de pérdida. Había confundido con años aquel sentir con la partida de Genma y Ranma de su lado, pero ahora volvía a fluir lastimándola sin comprender del todo el porqué—. Escúchame bien, debes continuar sola. Tú eres grande, puedes hacerlo y conoces el camino desde aquí.

— ¡No te voy a dejar atrás, abuelita!

— ¡Tienes que hacerlo! Oh, lo siento, no quería asustarte —la abrazó con fuerza, comenzaba a dudar de su propia cordura cuando sentía que ese sentimiento tan oscuro comenzaba a hacerla temer por la seguridad de Iris, tanto así que no soportaría ser separada de ella, no otra vez, no como le quitaron a Ranma, no como también perdió a…

Algo en el rostro de la señora Saotome se tornó oscuro. Mientras abrazaba a Iris recordó otros pequeños brazos, otro cuerpo diminuto, otro cabello largo y negro con el aroma impregnado de su propio cuerpo en sus ropas pequeñas de infante. Y no eran recuerdos de Ranma. Una dolorosa jaqueca hizo presa de ella hasta el punto de soltar a la niña y llevarse una mano a la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— ¡Iris, señora Nodoka, qué hacen aquí todavía!

Millia corrió hasta ellas con la impronta de haberlas encontrado muy cerca de donde se habían separado la primera vez, notando con horror lo poco se habían alejado de sus perseguidores.

—Algo le pasa a la abuelita Nodoka, se siente mal. Millia, tienes que ayudarla.

— ¿Qué, cómo dices? —Millia giró la cabeza hacia atrás observando la calle por la que había aparecido tras doblar en la esquina y con las palabras de "no, ahora" pintadas en todo su angustiado rostro—. Señora Nodoka, por favor, debemos marchar. Apóyese en mí.

—No, no puedo, no quiero moverme —ella habló sin abrir los ojos—. ¿Qué clase de madre soy, en qué clase de mujer tan horrible me he convertido?

— ¿Por qué dice esas cosas? Por favor, debemos correr, aquí no es seguro. Iris, adelántate, yo la ayudaré a caminar.

— ¡No! —Nodoka gritó perdiendo las fuerzas, desplomándose en los brazos de Millia, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo—. Déjenme, déjenme aquí.

—Pero, cómo podríamos…

— ¡Les digo que me abandonen! No merezco vivir, no puedo soportarlo, no sabiendo la mala madre que he sido. No quiero vivir sabiendo que he olvidado todo este tiempo a mi propio hijo.

— ¿Cómo?, ¿a Ranma? No la comprendo.

—No a mi Ranma, sino a su hermano. Todos estos años había sentido que algo me faltaba, pero… ¡cómo pude haberlo olvidado!

—Su hermano… ¡Ah! ¿Ranma tiene un hermano?

El sonido del tronar de botas remeció con su vibración el suelo, perceptible perfectamente para un hada en armonía con la naturaleza como Millia. Teniendo que olvidar la razón de su sorpresa obligó a Nodoka a incorporarse cargándola con un brazo alrededor de la cintura y el otro cogiéndola delicadamente del brazo.

—Iris, debemos irnos ahora.

—Sí —afirmó la pequeña.

—Adelántate a la casa.

—Pero…

—Te sigo —ante la acusadora mirada de duda de la pequeña se vio obligada a insistir recurriendo a un tono autoritario que le desagradaba—. ¡Te sigo, es una promesa, ahora corre!

Iris echó a correr. Millia con dificultad cargaba el cuerpo de una débil Nodoka que insistentemente balbuceaba palabras que parecían ser más el producto de una fuerte fiebre. La chica se sintió temerosa también de este nuevo problema porque supo reconocer al instante los síntomas de los efectos colaterales producto de una poderosa magia. Nodoka nunca había hablado de otro hijo, Ranma jamás de un hermano, ¿sería acaso algún tipo de secreto? No podía ser coincidencia que justo en ese momento ella hubiera colapsado, quizás su cercanía con otros seres de Asgard o con una situación similar a alguna sucedida en el pasado podrían haber sido capaces de romper algún viejo hechizo que hubiese nublado sus recuerdos. Ella lo sabía, así se lo había enseñado su abuela Amatista, ¿pero por qué, qué significado tendría todo eso? Ahora no tenía tiempo para escarbar en el pasado de la familia de Ranma y de las cosas que los dioses habrían hecho con ella, todo lo que le importaba era sacarlas a ambas con vida de esa situación. No sabía qué tan lejos estaban los elfos ni qué tanto se demorarían producto de las heridas que su propio ataque les habría ocasionado, pero estaba segura de que las seguían de nuevo. Mayor fue su frustración cuando vio como Iris, a pesar de correr con todo su ánimo, se detenía en cada esquina para esperarlas. Suspiró ofuscada, pero nada podría conseguir discutiendo con una pequeña que parecía tener mayor determinación que ella misma.

—Millia. Millia, por favor hazme caso, debes dejarme y llevarte a Iris contigo.

Nodoka volvía a hablar como si otra vez estuviera consiente, pero en sus ojos había tal dolor que comprimió el corazón de Millia con sólo observarla.

—Por favor, no insista, sabe que me es imposible hacerlo.

— ¿Es tu deber para con nuestra familia, son tus órdenes del otro mundo? Oh, no, si es así te libero de tu obligación. Es a Iris a quién debes proteger.

—No, no es mi obligación cuidarla, es lo que ordena mi corazón. Ahora ustedes son mi familia, no me había sentido así desde que vivía junto a mi amada abuela Amatista. Por ese afecto que me han entregado ahora es mi deber protegerla lo mejor que pueda.

—Pero no lo conseguiremos. Debes cuidar de Iris, no de una mujer tan desdichada como yo.

—Usted no es desdichada.

—Ellos se llevaron a mi hijo y no pude hacer nada.

Millia no quiso preguntar, ya sabía que no se refería a Ranma.

—Después hicieron lo mismo con Ranma y ahora quieren a mi Iris. ¿Por qué nos hacen esto, por qué? ¿Tan mala he sido por haber olvidado a mi Kapsuo?

Ahora estaba segura, el hijo de Nodoka, hermano de Ranma, también había desaparecido por culpa de voluntades de Asgard. Comenzó a creer que el hecho de encontrarse en Nerima no era únicamente para cuidar de la princesa Motvidnir como Freya les había hecho entender desde un principio. La familia de Ranma tenía desde mucho antes la mala fortuna de mezclarse en los asuntos de los dioses; sin embargo las dudas aumentaban más que las respuestas.

Nodoka tropezó y se sostuvo colgando del cuerpo de Millia. Iris que lo notó volvió corriendo a socorrerlas.

—Iris, ahora debes escucharme, tienes que regresar primero.

— ¡No quiero!

Millia comprendió que sería demasiado peligroso dejarla permanecer con ella, sólo demorarían el paso. No abandonaría a Nodoka, pero tampoco podía poner en riesgo a Iris por su propia testarudez. Una nueva idea vino a su cabeza y la agradeció.

—Iris, por favor, necesito que regreses. Si no lo haces todos estaremos en peligro. Necesito que vayas por Nina, si lo haces rápido ella podrá venir a rescatarnos.

—Pero…

— ¡La dama Nina es una gran guerrera, ella podrá protegernos! Pero alguien debe avisarle, necesito que tú lo hagas. Iris, tu abuela te necesita ahora, eres nuestra única esperanza.

Iris lo pensó un momento, miró a su abuela la que sudaba notoriamente como si sufriera un terrible dolor y asintió.

— ¡Ve ahora!

La pequeña niña se disponía a alejarse cuando se escuchó un sonido metálico como un chirrido prolongado y agudo, doloroso para cualquier oído, como si un trozo de metal hubiera raspado con violencia un muro de concreto. Parecía lejano pero no tanto. Aquel sonido fue seguido por golpes y gritos de dolor, y una risa tan escalofriante como jamás ninguna de ellas hubiera recordado, o casi ninguna de ellas porque Nodoka si reconoció aquella risa demencial y reaccionando con un miedo que la superó cogió a Iris entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo estrechándola en un desesperado abrazo.

— ¡Abuelita, me ahogas!

—Señora Nodoka.

—Él no te alejará de mi lado, él no, ese monstruo no se acercará a ti, no lo hará —repetía con insistencia fuera de sí.

Millia la dejó e irguiéndose sintió que sus pies pesaban más que nunca por la terrible carga de la responsabilidad que esas dos preciosas vidas significaban para ella. Tendría que luchar hasta el final, ¿significaba entonces que debía elegir entre la vida de sus protegidas o la de sus rivales? Sacudió la cabeza asustada, no quería elegir, no quería luchar, ¡no quería volver a lastimar a nadie más! Empuñó ambas manos, ya no podría evadir al destino que parecía regodearse en obligarla a combatir contra todos sus pacíficos principios de vida.

El ruido a metal la devolvió a una realidad más espantosa que sus peores temores, porque un nuevo alarido de dolor la sacudió hasta su espíritu cuando reconoció la voz del líder de los elfos. No alcanzó a girar cuando a sus espaldas un cuerpo apareció por la esquina cruzando el aire y desapareciendo del lado opuesto de la callejuela, un cuerpo mutilado dejando una estela roja que trazó una línea en el suelo. Millia giró lentamente dándose cuenta recién en ese instante que los elfos serían la menor de todas sus preocupaciones.

Lo vio aparecer tan lentamente que dejó de respirar por más tiempo del debido suspirando luego con ahogo y reteniendo otra vez el frío aire en los pulmones. La silueta de cuerpo alargado y delgado como un espantapájaros dio largos y lentos pasos emergiendo tras el borde del muro donde comenzaba la callejuela, la nariz afilada de ángulos severos se asomaba por entre los largos cabellos negros que caían por delante de un rostro apenas inclinado. Con los brazos caídos arrastraba en una mano casi con desgano, entre los huesudos dedos entreabiertos, el bastón de la guadaña cuya hoja arrastraba pesadamente por el suelo rebotando contra las pequeñas imperfecciones del pavimento. Con la otra mano envolvía con los largos dedos la cabeza del líder de los elfos unida aún al resto del cuerpo que arrastraba impíamente por el piso. El cuerpo lacerado confundía las heridas con la sangre y con trozos de cuero de la armadura abierta en tantos lugares como huesos tenía un cuerpo humanoide. Tanta era la sangre que manaba que apenas se detuvo el cazador un charco comenzó a formarse a sus pies. El líder de los elfos todavía vivía, con los ojos abiertos en extremo observó a Millia y ella sintió aquel contacto doloroso, incluso cruel. El elfo movió los labios como si hubiera querido susurrar algo. ¿Habría sido una maldición por su mala estrella o una advertencia hacia su rival a quién encontró encantadora antes de su final?

Dainn no tuvo compasión del último resto de espíritu de aquella criatura y soltando la cabeza lo dejó caer sobre su propio charco de sangre, donde con los labios entreabiertos dejó inconclusa su última voluntad. El cazador posó un pie sobre la cabeza del ahora cadáver del líder de los elfos oscuros, el último que había sobrevivido tras el feroz e inesperado ataque, y miró a Millia con tal placer que ella sintió al instante escalofríos. Gozó la mirada de terror de la joven hada, disfrutó del asco y del odio que ella le profesó, se relamió mojando los labios con infinito placer cuando notó las lágrimas de compasión que bordearon los ojos de la chica. Y rió, como un demente extasiado, cuando ella se llevó ambas manos al rostro tratando de contenerse para no llorar por él pobre elfo. La risa de Dainn creció y creció como su perversidad.

—Cómo… ¡cómo pudiste hacerlo!

Dejó de reír, inclinó el rostro y su único ojo visible tras los largos cabellos se enfocó en ella. "¡Ah! Un alma pura", pensó sin palabras, más fue como un instinto animal que enfocó otra vez su interés olvidando por completo que tras esa chica lo esperaba su ahora aburrida presa.

— ¿Quién eres, por qué lo hiciste? Tan cruel… ¿No eran ellos tus compañeros?

— ¿Por qué lo hizo Dainn? —Respondió burlón jactándose de su obra—. ¿Quién es Dainn? ¿Quién soy yo? Yo soy Dainn, ¿quién eres tú? ¡Tú serás el alimento de Dainn! ¡Sí, de Dainn, sí, sí, de Dainn! —Volvió a reír de frenético.

Aquel nombre resonó en los oídos de Millia ya en el momento en que su cerebro procesó el significado de esa palabra palideció mortalmente. Las manos empuñadas perdieron su fuerza y las piernas temblaron. El nombre de Dainn era conocido incluso para ella; el einjergar cuya crueldad rivalizaba con los demonios de Nilfhel y en fuerza con los gigantes de Utgard. Jamás lo había visto en persona y menos imaginó que un día lo tendría frente a ella. De muy pequeña su abuela le contó historias de lo bello y de lo no tan bello de Asgard, de cosas oscuras que aunque jamás presenciara debía conocer para comprender que el mundo no era tan bello fuera del pequeño mundo donde creció en el corazón de Gimle y Dainn fue uno de los temas que más le desagradaron. ¿Podía un alma mortal rivalizar en perfidia con lo más maldito de Asgard? Dainn era un ejemplo de ello.

—Dainn, el cazador de almas —susurró entre labios.

La sonrisa que Dainn le dedicó por haberlo reconocido mostró los largos y afilados dientes muy distintos a los de un humano normal. Aferrando con firmeza la guadaña la arqueó en el aire para apoyar el bastón sobre su hombro y descansar sobre el mismo el brazo. Tenía paciencia, le gustaba saborear lentamente el alimento. Tres mujeres: una aburrida, la otra una cría a la que no podía tocar por el pacto de obediencia que siempre lo obligaba a obedecer medianamente a sus empleadores, pero el hada le pareció significativamente deliciosa en comparación a las otras. La observaba atentamente y su imaginación retorcida dibujaba lo que para él serían bellas líneas cortando distintas partes del frágil cuerpo; ¿Cómo prolongar la vida, cómo extender el dolor? No podía ser rápido, no quería desperdiciarla.

Millia quiso mover los pies pero no le respondieron, era tal el miedo infantil que tenía por aquel monstruo que pronto lamentaría las enseñanzas de su abuela que en lugar de tenerla advertida ahora le jugaban en contra perdiendo todo control sobre su aterrorizado espíritu. Además el tener ante sus ojos el cadáver del líder de los elfos no la ayudaba a calmarse, ¡ella, una simple ama de llaves ajena a toda batalla se paralizó ante la imagen de la sangre fresca derramada en la más innecesaria violencia! ¿Cómo podría haber estado preparada para algo así? ¿Por qué la habían mandado a ella en primer lugar?

Relamiéndose otra vez con la larga lengua Dainn habló.

—Oh, ¿tienes miedo, sí, miedo? Pobre polilla de Gimle, sí, polilla. Las alas te he de arrancar. ¿Serás más divertida que tu amiga la valquiria?

— ¿Nina? ¿La dama Nina? No…

—Ella fue espléndida, sí. Tú no me decepciones, no, no me decepciones, pequeña niña.

—No es verdad, ella no pudo…

En aquel momento su miedo cedió a la razón. Otra vez las palabras de su abuela Amatista resonaron en su cabeza en el recuerdo de los duros regaños que le hacía cuando pequeña: "Concéntrate, no te preocupes de lo que no puedes solucionar o perderás aquello que tienes en tus manos". Aquello que tenía en sus manos eran las vidas de Nodoka e Iris. No podía ganar, pero sí podía darles el precioso tiempo que le quedaba a ella de vida.

—Iris, necesito que me ayudes.

—Millia, ese hombre es malo, muy malo. No dejes que se acerque.

—Iris, esta vez sí necesito que me obedezcas y que te lleves a tu abuela lejos de aquí.

La señora Nodoka trató de levantarse con piernas temblorosas e Iris la tiró de la mano como si tratara de guiarla, no sin antes mirar la espalda de Millia que parecía clavada en el suelo como un estandarte ante el risueño de Dainn que se reía como si nada en el mundo existiera aparte de ellos.

— ¿Vas a estar bien?

Millia giró el rostro para mirarla fugazmente, con una gran y confiada sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que estaré bien. Ahora no vayan a casa, ¿recuerdas donde vive el amable doctor Tofú? —Iris asintió—, tu abuela está un poco enferma, es mejor que se dirijan allá primero. Pronto las alcanzaré. Lo prometo.

Dainn movió la guadaña raspando el asfalto con violencia, causando un sobresalto en las mujeres llamando así su atención.

—No, no, no, pequeña polilla, no. ¿Crees que de Dainn se esconderá la presa, sí, crees? Dónde fueran ira Dainn, donde se escondiera la encontrará Dainn. ¡Sí! Con quién se encontrare será el alimento de Dainn. ¡Todos serán el alimento de Dainn!

La chica sintió desfallecer sus esperanzas. Moriría seguramente y luego Iris quedaría desprotegida. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder algo tan terrible? ¿Podría ella ganar una batalla en contra de un experto asesino? La última posibilidad que le quedaba era una improbable victoria. Torció los labios y elevó una secreta súplica dentro de su corazón recordando al único capaz de crear milagros en el campo de batalla. Si Ranma estuviera allí para protegerla.

— ¡Millia!

La voz asustada de Iris llamó su atención. Tanto como al cazador de almas que dejó las burlas e inclinando el cuerpo hizo un exagerado gesto para mirar por el costado de sus presas a algo que se encontraba más allá de ellas, en el otro extremo de la solitaria callejuela. Millia divisó una larga silueta cubierta, era un hombre alto cubierto con una larga capa negra y una capucha ocultando la mitad superior del rostro. Aquel hombre caminaba decidido hacia ellas, con paso calmado y seguro, sin prisas pero tampoco tomándose demasiado tiempo. En aquel momento Millia sintió deseos de llorar cuando creyó que sus súplicas habían sido escuchadas, pero la esperanza duró tan poco como su suerte cuando el hombre sin detener los pies levantó ambas manos destapando la capucha. Entonces su primera impresión fue ver a Ranma bajo los cegadores rayos del sol y sonrió con una hermosura hasta ahora oculta al resto. Para luego congelar su sonrisa ante la decepción y la extrañeza de ver a un hombre joven y desconocido. Los ojos eran azules tan parecidos a los de su amor no correspondido, pero afilados como espadas, fríos como los mares del norte. El rostro era hermoso pero su gesto duro le quitaba todo encanto. El cabello oscuro era largo y se extendió al liberarse de la capucha cayendo largo y suave por la espalda hasta más debajo de la cintura tomado con una cinta de plata atada detrás de la cabeza a la altura de los hombros. ¿Quién era ese joven tan apuesto y seguro? Porque su decepción inicial se mezcló con una extraña envidia al sentir que aquel joven no tenía miedo, de hecho llegó a creer que un ser como él no podía conocer aquel terrible sentimiento que ahora la embargaba. Embobada por una fijación casi hipnótica en el desconocido se perdió completamente de la realidad hasta que lo tuvo de pie justo delante de ella. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba y los labios entreabiertos en su estupor notó que no era tan alto como creía, pero si mucho más que ella y sus facciones eran menos duras de lo que su frialdad parecía resaltar a la distancia. Pronto notó el extraño parecido y a la vez el gran abismo de diferencia que tenía con Ranma.

Aquel joven hombre inclinó el rostro mirándola atentamente pero sin demostrar sentimiento alguno como si estuviera examinando alguna cosa curiosa. Luego miró hacia un costado donde se encontraba Nodoka penosamente apoyada en la pared también con los ojos perdidos en él. Por alguna razón el joven no pudo resistir la mirada de Nodoka y bajando los ojos vio a la pequeña Iris que lo observaba con los labios sellados oculta detrás del Kimono de su abuela adoptiva. Aquello pareció ser la única cosa que turbó su impasibilidad, bajó los ojos, los movió rápidamente con nerviosismo antes de recobrar la compostura y frialdad. Volviendo su atención a Millia, la que seguía con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y los labios entreabiertos como si esperara alguna gran sorpresa el habló.

— ¡Muévete!

Ella parpadeó confundida, su espíritu frágil al borde de caer en la desesperación por todo lo que estaban viviendo no esperaba tanta brusquedad y no reaccionó en absoluto. Aunque pensó en moverse su cuerpo no respondió. El joven actuó molesto y movió las manos. Millia se encogió casi por instinto como si esperara algún brusco golpe o empujón. Pero él la cogió por los hombros y aunque igualmente brusco la movió hacia un costado de la calle no la soltó hasta que ella pudo pararse segura en sus propios pies y entonces la soltó volviendo toda su atención a Dainn.

— ¡Espera! ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó ella cuando caminaba ahora directo hacia el cazador de almas, el que esperaba con una extraña seriedad y un misterioso halo de silencio.

El joven se detuvo un momento.

—No te incumbe.

Siguió caminando.

—Hagan lo que quieran, si huyen no es asunto mío —agregó con tal insolencia que Millia reaccionó sintiéndose ofendida.

Ella no pudo replicar cuando Iris la detuvo abrazándose con fuerza de sus piernas.

— ¿Iris?

—Él es malo —murmuró temblando la pequeña—. Él le hizo daño a mi mamá.

Recién entonces Millia cayó en cuenta de quién era ese extraño sujeto y sus sentimientos se vieron mezclados en una terrible contradicción entre la admiración que le causó en un principio con el desprecio que debería albergar en su corazón hacia el terrible Avari, azote de Alvheim, asesino de los padres de Iris y sirviente de Loki.

Avari desenfundó rápidamente la gran espada oculta bajo la capa, un majestuoso acero como nunca vieron mortales esgrimir desde los días primeros de la fundación de Midgard. Dainn volvió a raspar la guadaña por el suelo sacando chispas antes de alzarla en una seria postura de combate como no se había preocupad de mostrar hacia ninguno de sus anteriores rivales en ese día, a los que seguramente no consideraba dignos de su molestia. Millia cogiendo a Iris en sus brazos y sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad volvió a mirar la extraña escena. Si Dainn era un enviado de Asgard y Avari un representante de Loki, ¿entonces qué hacían aparentemente enfrentados como enemigos?

—Niño, sí, pobre niño. ¿A qué viniste ante Dainn? ¿No te dijo Dainn que si volvíamos a encontrarnos Dainn iba a matarte, pequeño traidor? El amo también lo ha dicho, sí, sí, ¡sí! El amo quiere tu cabeza. El amo se agradará de esta sorpresa. Dainn se complacerá mucho de ésta tu osadía de desafiar a tu maestro, mi niño. Sí, maldito niño.

Ahora ella lo comprendía todo y con Iris en un brazo y Nodoka apoyada en el otro se marchó con una única palabra de Dainn repitiéndose constantemente en su mente: "Traidor".

.

4

.

La madera crujía por el frío de la noche. El mar se bamboleaba suavemente bajo los muelles. Algunas embarcaciones pequeñas golpeaban con un rítmico toqueteo las columnas de madera y fragmentos de hielo flotaban a la deriva y se apiñaban contra la roca del puerto y algunos barcos más grandes. Unos pocos elfos comandado por un par de Fénix de Plata protegía la plataforma que colocada como puente unía el muelle a la gran nave de origen asgariano, mucho más vistosa y elegante que los antiguos navíos pesqueros de los habitantes de Jarnvidr. El par de einjergars reían y hacían bromas siendo seguidos por los nerviosos elfos, que en todo trataban de imitar y agradar a sus nuevos señores aunque no comprendieran ni la mitad de su retorcido humor.

— ¿Y qué de los rumores que el maldito de Ivar encontró su fin?

—Pues parece que nuestros enemigos no eran tan débiles como creíamos.

— ¡Pffft! ¡Qué sandeces dices! ¿Los Dragones Rojos peligrosos? Ha de ser Ivar el inútil que se ganó su destino. Ya bien le hacía la muerte, no sé porqué lo designaron como líder para esta misión.

—Se dice que fue una orden directa del amo Loki.

—Y a mí la dama Freya me caliente la cama por las noches, ¿cómo puedes creer una bobada como esa? Cómo si Lord Loki fuese a preocuparse personalmente de un monigote como Ivar.

—Ahora que está muerto dices eso, pero cuando vivía sí que se te pegaba la lengua en su presencia, ¿no?

—Será mejor que te calles si no quieres que te —el einjergar metió la mano bajo la capa y hurgó hasta que encontró una cantimplora. La destapó dejando que el dulce aroma del vino lo envolviera. Tomó un sorbo, se limpió con la manga mirando ahora en dirección de la nave—. ¿Por qué nos tocó a nosotros perdernos la diversión? ¿Quién va a querer robar un estúpido barco?

—Tienes razón, quién lo necesita —respondió su compañero en un tono de voz algo distinto.

—Por los espectros de Hel qué frío hace en esta pocilga de aldea. Deberíamos prenderle fuego a todo —contuvo la risa—, sería divertido. Como sea ¿sabes quién está a cargo ahora, será Gunther o ese cabrón de Adhol, ah?

Mientras preguntaba estiró el brazo hacia atrás ofreciéndole la cantimplora a su compañero.

—No gracias —respondió su compañero extrañamente serio—, prefiero no beber.

Sólo entonces el primer einjergar notó la voz distinta de timbre juvenil seguro y arrogante. Giró la cabeza y con horror vio a todo el contingente de elfos tumbado inconsciente en el suelo al igual que su compañero de los Fénix que yacía a los pies de unas botas oscuras. Fue subiendo la mirada y pudo distinguir unos pantalones negros, camisa roja muy elegante con un corte a un costado del cuerpo y una capa abierta sostenida por un broche de oro con el emblema de los dragones rojos junto a otro escudo de armas que le fue desconocido. El rostro del joven lo dejó perplejo, pues carecía de las marcas y cicatrices comunes en los guerreros veteranos y por el contrario poseía cierto aire de inocencia en aquellos ojos azules tan vivaces, y todos sus rasgos sometidos a una sonrisa traviesa que demostraba superioridad.

— ¿Quién...?

Su pregunta quedó pegada en el puño de Ranma que fue más rápido que el intento del Fénix por coger su propia espada del cinto. Cuando cayó a los pies del joven este, abriendo y cerrando la mano, se mostró algo confundido.

—Vaya, ¿Qué no se suponía que estos tipos debían ser más fuertes? Menuda decepción —Ranma miró hacia la ciudad notando con inseguridad el dominio del silencio—. Así que ya se han enfrentado y por lo que parece no les ha ido tan mal —luego miró el barco sintiendo que una idea le cruzaba la mente—. Me pregunto si ayudaría un poco distrayéndolos.

Sonriendo cogió una de las antorchas que se ataban a los pilares de madera y trepando a la cubierta de la nave de los Fénix de Plata comenzó a prender el borde de las cuerdas y las velas enrolladas para abandonar la nave arrojando la antorcha hacia el interior.

—Esto deberá caldear un poco los ánimos y los desorganizará un poco —sonrió para sí pensando en cómo las enseñanzas de Belenus las últimas semanas comenzaban a dar sus frutos. "Pensar, pensar y pensar. Y a la hora de actuar volver a pensarlo dos veces", rememoró una de las tan famosas citas con que siempre el capitán lo cansaba. Ahora comprendía perfectamente el porqué de tanta insistencia, porque cuando la vida de otros está en juego por las malas decisiones que uno ha tomado entiende la importancia de meditar cada una de sus propias decisiones.

Es fácil equivocarse cuando uno mismo es el perjudicado. Pero no existe manera de reparar un error cuando el daño es hecho a otros que dependen únicamente de las decisiones de su líder. Ahora Ranma lamentaba el haberlos dejado atrás. ¿Por qué hizo caso a los consejos de Leshy, por qué tenía que seguir lo que supuso eran los planes de Freyr cuando se separaron antes de descubrir la existencia de Noatum? Se llevó la mano a la frente, ya no tenía caso lamentar los errores del pasado, lo importante era no volver a equivocarse en el futuro. Lo primero era encontrar al resto de sus hombres.

Caminando por el muelle con calma teniendo a sus espaldas las llamas de la nave que aumentaban en fuerza envolviendo por completo los mástiles observaba la oscura silueta de la ciudad que lo esperaba. Torció los labios, encontrar a los demás sería bastante complicado en un lugar tan grande y lleno de enemigos.

Minutos después los guardias de la ciudad dirigidos por un grupo de einjergars de los Fénix de plata descendieron en tropel por la avenida que los llevaba al puerto. Con lanzas en alto y preparados, dando voces de mando y ahogando maldiciones ninguno de ellos entendía lo que había sucedido con su nave que iluminaba como una estrella de fuego la noche en la bahía. Apenas cruzaron Ranma emergió de las sombras de un callejón en uno de los costados de la avenida. Sonrió torciendo los labios y volvió su atención hacia las alturas internándose con paso sereno en las sombras. Su percepción espiritual seguía creciendo a medida que sus fuerzas físicas disminuían, podía sentir a los enemigos a más de treinta metros de distancia y ahora saber a la perfección incluso lo que hacían con las manos o pies detrás de paredes o torres. Por ello caminaba con tal calma sin siquiera esforzarse por mantenerse oculto, porque sería imposible de ser sorprendido. Todo esto no lo sorprendió, menos lo agradó, sino que sentía aquello como un síntoma más de su extraño malestar y de la cercanía de la muerte. A veces comenzaba a ver sombras que no eran enemigos, al principio las confundía con rayos de luna o efectos de las pocas ventanas que se atrevían a encender las lámparas en aquella convulsionada noche donde todos los habitantes trataban de mantenerse ocultos y al margen de lo que sucedía. Pero pronto descubrió que no se trataban de ningún espejismo ni tampoco de algo que en realidad pudiera decir que estaba allí. Aún recordando sus malas experiencias recientes no podía asegurar tampoco que se trataban de espíritus. Eran como recuerdos vivientes, marcas de escenas que habrían sucedido quizás cuánto tiempo atrás. Pronto comenzó a identificar mejor las sombras como personas; padres, madres, hermanos, civilices y soldados. No eran elfos sino que parecían humanos, pero sus ropas eran distintas similares a las de las visiones que tuvo en la ciudad de Noatum y comprendió que se trataba de imágenes de los antiguos habitantes Vanir que refugiados en Asgard poblaron esas lejanas tierras desde Jarnvidr hasta las costas más al norte donde se encontraron con la caverna maldita que los llevó a la casa de Leshy. Toda esas tierras eran posesión de los sobrevivientes de la catástrofe de Vanaheim, al principio recibidos como queridos huéspedes por los Aesirs, luego… Ya no tenía claro lo que había sucedido entre ambas razas de dioses. Lo único que le importaba ahora era encontrar a los demás y no convertirse él mismo en un recuerdo.

Llegó a una plaza y comenzó a sentir que el frío lastimaba su piel. Se percató de que no era natural y llevó una mano hacia la empuñadura de la Skirr, la espada que ahora lo acompañaba en su arriesgada aventura. Sacudió la cabeza, apretó los ojos, siguió entonces con un gesto de desagrado. ¿Y si esa sensación era otra sombra? Ya no podía confiar en sus propios sentidos y comenzaba a molestarse por ello. ¿Qué diferencia había entre su situación y perder la cordura? Sopló una risotada entre dientes.

Pronto se encontró en un lugar desconocido, una gran plaza tan hermosa como la noche adornada de estrellas. Bajo la luna una fuente resplandecía con hilos de plata que arrojaba al aire y se curvaban formando un fino manto de agua que distorsionaba tras ella el fondo de edificios ricamente adornados. La gente lo rodeó, danzaban y reían al son de una música alegre. Entonces miró hacia la izquierda y la vio otra vez.

—Akane.

Se sobresaltó porque al principio creyó estar sufriendo otra visión y que esa mujer era en realidad Heid Baladi, la antecesora de Akane que tanto parecido tenía con ella, pero luego notó algo distinto que lo cohibió paralizándose en su propio sitio: Esa chica era Akane y a la vez no era ella. Sentada en una banca parecía disfrutar de la música con la calma y la satisfacción del que goza únicamente viendo a los demás ser felices como lo haría un anciano satisfecho de una larga vida. Si bien concluyó que esa chica era su Akane todavía había algo que lo perturbaba; el vestido que ella usaba para realzar su belleza era largo y ligero más acorde a una noche estival y no al cruel clima de Asgard lo confundió, además de que el rostro de la chica demostró cierto aire de madurez que no sabía identificar si era por un cambio espiritual o si en realidad estaba mirando a una Akane mayor en edad a la de siempre. El resplandor nostálgico de los ojos y la manera en que ella suspiró largamente no sabiendo si esa sonrisa tan cálida en otros tiempos terminaría en risa o en un triste llanto lo superó. ¿Por qué Akane estaba allí, qué significaba aquello? ¿No eran sus visiones únicamente ecos del pasado de Vanaheim? ¿Por qué estaba ella tan triste?

Un fuerte ruido que no pudo identificar lo volvió a la realidad y la visión cesó de forma abrupta, los edificios dejaron de ser hermosos siendo reemplazados por piedra gris y pobre paja y madera en los tejados, la fuente desapareció por completo volviéndose la plaza una extensión llana y adoquinada, húmeda con restos de nieve en los rincones de las piedras y los edificios colindantes. Pero más que el abrupto cambio de ambiente lo sorprendió una espada que caía sobre su cabeza. Ahogando un quejido se movió a una velocidad que superaría al más rápido de los mortales y la gran espada dio con fuerza en el suelo de piedra. Desconcertado todavía miró hacia adelante para encontrarse con que el atacante era un Fénix de plata seguido por otros dos que a un par de metros también corrían sobre él con sus espadas en alto. Maldijo su mala suerte, porque tampoco podía decir que esa visión había sido una distracción de su parte ya que no era responsable de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Dejó de buscar excusas, no tenía tiempo para ello cuando su atacante alzaba otra vez la pesada espada y los otros dos con una coordinación envidiable se separaron para rodearlo por los flancos. Por instinto llevó la mano a la empuñadura de Skirr pero rápidamente la separó pensando mejor la situación, recobrando otra vez la calma que únicamente un experimentado luchador como él podía tener durante un encuentro.

Cuando los tres lo atacaron a la vez Ranma se impulsó dando un gran salto elevándose por sobre uno de los atacantes, dando un acrobático giro hacia atrás que los dejó con las cabezas mirando hacia las estrellas. Apenas tocó el suelo se abalanzó sobre uno de ellos. El einjergar de tez morena y barba risada con más cicatrices que actos bondadosos en toda su vida, quiso responder con una maza de acero en un giro defensivo. Ranma en su impulso dio un milimétrico paso hacia un costado siendo rosado por el escaso aire que lo separó del arma oponente y quedando casi delante del rival golpeó su brazo con un certero movimiento de la mano. El hombre soltó el arma con la sorpresa en su mirada, porque no había sentido ningún dolor fuera de lo soportable pero aquel golpe fue como un toque mágico que lo hizo perder el control sobre los tendones de la mano. No alcanzó a protestar cuando ya tenía un codazo en el rostro, seguido por un segundo golpe con el revés de la mano y luego un fuerte impacto con la palma extendida en el pecho que lo envió a volar con gran fuerza entre sus compañeros hasta estrellarse contra una de las paredes donde un cobertizo de tablas se desplomó sobre su cabeza.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que sus compañeros se quedaron perplejos, tarde reaccionaron pero Ranma fue más rápido y certero. Al avanzar otra vez se agachó deslizándose por su propio impulso por debajo del escudo que el tercer einjergar trató de utilizar a corta distancia con un golpe defensivo y apoyando una mano en el piso alzó todo el cuerpo impactándolo con una poderosa patada bajo el mentón. El einjergar se elevó ya inconsciente soltando espada y escudo y cayó casi en el mismo lugar entre los estrépitos rebotes de sus armas. Sin preocuparse de sus camaradas el primero de los einjergars atacó otra vez girando el cuerpo cortando con la gran espada el aire de forma horizontal. Pero se encontró con la destreza y muy poca paciencia de Ranma que de un rápido y corto salto se había elevado por sobre la espada, pero en el instante que la hoja cruzó rápidamente bajo su cuerpo bajó un pie apoyándose en el acero e impulsándose para dar un segundo salto igual de rápido y corto, a la vez que el einjergar perdía el control de su arma estrellándose torpemente la punta de la espada contra el suelo. No tuvo tiempo para lamentarse porque Ranma dio un rápido giro sobre su cuerpo y cayó con una fuerte patada impactando con el talón sobre la cabeza del einjergar enterrándolo de cabeza entre los adoquines que se levantaron por el poderoso impacto.

Ante los tres cuerpos de los Fénix de Plata el joven Ranma se quedó observándolos perplejo. Se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo que su corazón se agitaba más de lo debido y los músculos de su cuerpo dolían como si hubieran sido estrujados. Dio una gran bocanada de aire frío y expiró lentamente hasta recobrar el control sobre sus propios latidos. Maldijo entre dientes el que un simple esfuerzo como ese le volviera a recordar el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida. Ignoró a sus oponentes y volvió a mirar la plaza. Más se irritó con aquellos einjergars por haber interrumpido aquella visión. Miró atentamente hacia el lugar donde había visto a Akane tratando de entender qué es lo que había presenciado y qué podía significar para él. Bajó los hombros, no podía seguir allí persiguiendo fantasmas cuando todavía debía encontrar al resto de los suyos. Entonces sintió una oscura presencia que le fue desconocida y a la vez familiar. Alzó la cabeza rápidamente poniéndose en guardia.

Sobre uno de los tejados una silueta se dibujó contra la pálida luna que aparecía tímidamente entre nubarrones. Ranma abrió los ojos, por un momento se alegró pero al instante su sonrisa cedió ante la sospecha. Las nubes terminaron de moverse y la sombra retrocedió desde el hombro hasta el cuello, desde los largos mechones dorados que enroscados desafiaban la gravedad hasta la nariz, cuando uno de sus ojos acusó tal crueldad que acompañada por una sonrisa hizo a Ranma dudar de sus primeras esperanzas, porque el joven de Nerima había visto antes esa misma mirada, esa misma sonrisa, esa misma actitud relajada en que el joven de cabellos rubios lo observaba con ambas manos en los bolsillos del largo abrigo de cuero que abierto en el centro revelaba su torso desnudo y marcado por viejas heridas de batalla.

— ¡Geez! ¿Qué sucede, eso es todo? ¿Dónde está el final espectacular, la sangre derramada poéticamente tiñendo los astros nocturnos, el justo pago de los que te han ofendido? ¿Así de simple dejarás ir a los asesinos?

Ranma no respondió al instante, sino que entrecerrando los ojos y con el cuerpo tenso lo examinó detenidamente antes de hablar. Rogaba en su interior que sus temores fueran infundados producto únicamente de su imaginación, pero aunque los ojos lo engañaran su percepción espiritual no y le decía como si gritara en su oído que aquel hombre no era su viejo amigo.

— ¿Rashell? —preguntó con notoria falta de seguridad.

— ¿Rashell? ¿Otra vez ese nombre? ¿Hasta cuando esta gente me bautiza como se les da la regalada gana? —Dejó caer el cuerpo pesadamente sentándose sobre las piernas cruzadas. Apoyó un brazo en la rodilla para descansar la mejilla en la mano y se quedó observando a Ranma con curiosidad—. Eres extraño.

— ¿Extraño? —La acusación descolocó al joven que se sintió ofendido perdiendo toda la actitud seria que trató de mostrar al principio—. ¿Extraño? —insistió ante el burlón silencio de "Rashell"—. ¿Y qué demonios eres tú entonces?

—Sí, definitivamente eres muy extraño porque en lugar de acabar con tus oponentes les perdonas la vida; Eres extraño porque teniendo un arma como Skirr prefieres utilizar tus débiles manos y frágiles nudillos de arcilla; eres extraño porque aparentemente actúas como si me reconocieras al igual que el resto de estos patéticos mortales, pero tú y yo sabemos que tienes bastante claro que yo no soy ese tal Rashell al que creo parecerme. ¿O me equivoco? ¿Podrías decirme quién sospechas que soy en realidad?

— ¿Sospechar?

—Vamos, geez, no seas tímido, muchacho. ¿Quieres que te confiese algo? ¿Sí? ¿No? Tomaré tu silencio como señal de aprobación y no como otra pista de tu completa ignorancia —sonrió maliciosamente ante el evidente enojo de Ranma. Se levantó otra vez y dio un ágil salto para aterrizar en la plaza a pocos metros de distancia. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente por largos segundos. Ranma se veía tenso y erguido con las manos empuñadas como si en cualquier momento pudiera entrar en batalla, del otro extremo "Rashell" se veía relajado, con el cuerpo inclinado y las manos en los bolsillos y una desagradable sonrisa con aires de superioridad—. ¿No he despertado tu curiosidad? Claro que lo he hecho. Puedo decirte dos cosas, la primera es que nuestro encuentro no ha sido casual, he sentido tu presencia desde que llegaste a esta ciudad; y la segunda es que yo también te he confundido con otra persona. ¿No me hace eso digno de recibir un poco de tu lástima? ¿No, nada, ni siquiera una pizca?, geez, sigues mirándome con tanto recelo que lastimas mis sentimientos. Ahora dime, mortal, ¿por qué tu esencia se siente tan similar a la de Njörd? Porque definitivamente no eres él, aunque hueles a él, hablas como él, utilizas su espada y posees la misma y estúpida compasión que lo llevó a la tumba.

— ¿Por qué debería hablar con un desconocido?

—Oh, no esperaba eso —sonrió entre dientes—. Estamos en tablas entonces, porque tú también me eres desconocido. No, no del todo, yo sospecho algo de ti, y tú lo haces de mí, pero ambos mantenemos este tonto juego de conjeturas y palabras a medias como si revelar información sin recibirla a cambio fuera un acto de derrota. Geez, qué par de tercos somos, mi joven mortal.

—Eres un dios o algo así, por eso me tratas de "mortal". Además lo puedo percibir en tu esencia.

—Uh… ¡Geez, en el clavo! No eres tan estúpido como te imaginé en un principio, debería felicitarte. Sí, sí, soy un dios o como quiera que los seres de este universo en estado imperfecto quieran llamarnos en este siglo. Pero yo también sé que tú eres un mortal por lo que seguimos en tablas. ¿Quieres tratar otra vez?

"Rashell" parecía divertirse con ese engorroso juego de palabras que a Ranma lo tenía cansado. Quizás estaba mucho más interesado en verlo frustrado e impaciente.

—No, no me interesa seguir estúpidas adivinanzas, porque tú no eres Rashell aunque estés ocupando su cuerpo y eso es lo único que me importa.

—No, no lo soy. Espera, ¿así que este cuerpo era de ese famoso Rashell? Geez —dijo entre dientes mirando hacia un costado con molestia—, qué nombre más estúpido vine a recibir en esta reencarnación.

— ¿Reencarnación?

—Supongo que algo así. Lamento desilusionarte si esperabas que tu amigo se encontrara posesionado o algo por el estilo. No, lo que él era únicamente significaba una pequeña parte de mi eterna conciencia como un dios. Todos sus recuerdos, esperanzas y pesares, dolores y aún sus sentimientos, todo ello no fue más que un sueño como aquellos que se viven antes del amanecer y como tal desaparecen en el olvido. ¿Qué sentido pudiera tener para una mente infinita como la mía conservar tan miserables recuerdos? Calma, calma, no me mires así con esa cara que me haces sentir culpable, no ha sido idea mía, o quizás en parte —lo pensó un momento sacando la mano del bolsillo y llevándola al mentón, para luego encogerse de hombros exageradamente—. ¡Qué problema!

Otra vez se formó silencio entre ellos.

— ¿Dónde está Rashell?

— ¿Insistes con eso? Lo siento, ya te dije que es imposible. Los seres vivientes compartimos algo en común; somos el resultado de nuestras experiencias. Todo lo que una vez hizo a esta mi alma aquel humano al que tu llamabas Rashell ha desaparecido por completo, consumido por la eternidad de mis verdaderos recuerdos como Touni el Yngvi, señor de la luna negra de Vanaheim, señor de la muerte y por consiguiente amo del destino; porque no existe un destino distinto para todas las cosas que la muerte, el final, el vacío, la no existencia.

—Quiero hablar con él. No sé por qué estás aquí ni mucho menos porqué estás utilizando su cuerpo, pero puedo sentir todavía su espíritu dentro de ti. ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Me estás cansando. ¿Quieres qué te diga qué he hecho con él, dónde se encuentra tu amigo? Porque creo que era tu amigo. ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

—Habla.

—No tengo la menor idea —respondió con total descaro y Ranma casi tropezó. Pero continuó hablando con la misma indiferencia—. Ya te dije que ha desaparecido, borrado de mi mente como una pequeña molestia, sacudido de mi espíritu como una pelusa que he removido de mi abrigo. Así de patética era su existencia, así es también la tuya cuando ahora peligrosamente comienzas a perder mi interés con tu aburrida terquedad, por lo que he de recomendar que ceses tus insolentes exigencias.

—Deja de bromear con algo tan serio.

—Yo no bromeo. He despertado hace pocas horas y todavía no sé muy bien que está sucediendo en este universo. Apenas reconozco este lugar, ¿qué hicieron con mi ciudad, mi palacio, mis ejércitos? No, no, ahora recuerdo, todo eso ya no existían cuando dejé este mundo. Ah, todavía me siento algo confundido. Geez, recuerdo más y más cosas. Bien, he respondido a tus preguntas con más amabilidad de la que merecías, ¿me dirás ahora por qué posees la esencia del idiota de Njörd?

Ranma lo pensó un momento antes de responder, no le importaba jugar a los secretos y se extrañó que él mismo no se sintiera tan sorprendido por lo que creía estaba sucediendo. Más lo molestaba reconocer públicamente la causa de todos sus pesares como si con sus palabras pudiera terminar de firmar una realidad que todavía su corazón negaba. Además mantener un diálogo con ese sujeto era mucho mejor que iniciar una pelea cuando sabía en su estado actual debía evitar desperdiciar energía espiritual. ¿Sería aquella ridícula situación otro plan de Freyr?, no pudo evitar creer que así era, ¿o por qué otra razón podría aparecer en ese tiempo y lugar aquel extraño ser que ya creía reconocer de sus visiones del pasado? Sonrió con tristeza inclinando el rostro, gesto que causó extrañeza en "Rashell", antes de levantarlo otra vez y decidirse a hablar.

—Soy un… un… —se disgustó consigo mismo—… soy un descendiente de Njörd.

"Rashell" no reaccionó en un principio, se quedó mudo con el mismo rostro sonriente de antes como si fuera una estampa que impusiera para ocultar sus auténticos sentimientos y así retener toda reacción. Ranma comenzó a sentirse incomodo. Entonces "Rashell" comenzó a sonreírse entre labios y antes de que pudiera decir más estalló en sonoras carcajadas tomándose el vientre con ambas manos. La risa fue tan incómoda que Ranma comenzó a molestarse.

— ¡Qué te parece tan divertido, demonios!

— ¿Qué me… que me… divertido? Espera… espera… no puedo —entre risotadas trataba de hablar moviendo la mano extendida en señal de que lo esperara un poco. Al final consiguió calmarse limpiándose las lágrimas con los dedos—. ¡Oh, por la luna oscura, qué gracioso eres! ¿Me dices que el gran Njörd, señor de todo Vanaheim, el todo pomposo y engreído rey de los Vanir tuvo descendencia entre los midgarianos? O sea, permíteme aclararlo, no, no, esto está muy bueno para ser verdad, oh… —contuvo las ganas de reír otra vez—… oh… digo… espera. Geez, no puedo creerlo, ¿la sangre del gran y sumo egocéntrico Njörd terminó en unos simples juguetes de arcilla? Oh, no te ofendas si te lo digo, pero esto me supera. ¿Por qué maldiciones tenías que morirte ahora, Njörd, cuando podía habértelo enrostrado?

— ¿Juguetes de arcilla, qué quieres decir? —Preguntó intrigado por aquella recurrente forma con que lo llamaba.

—No sabes nada, ¿tendré que explicártelo también? ¿Siendo descendiente de Njörd ni siquiera puedes comprender lo más básico de tu propio origen? Te lo diré una sola vez: ustedes los "midgarianos" no fueron más que monigotes de barro que ella creó para poblar su pequeño experimento; Midgard. ¿Qué es Midgard sino el intento de ella por replicar artificialmente el génesis de un mundo? Todos los universos nacen por fuerzas todavía misteriosas como cúmulos infinitos de energía que quiebran el espacio del vacío eterno y ella quiso superarme intentado replicar aquel modelo con tu pequeño mundo. Midgard y todos sus habitantes no son más que parte de todos sus intentos y también la prueba de sus muchos fracasos. Midgard sería el prototipo del nuevo Vanaheim, un mundo creado por nuestras propias manos para nuestro pueblo tras la destrucción del reino del sol. Ella era tan arrogante, ¿por qué insistir en lo inútil? Es imposible romper el equilibrio entre la existencia y el vacío, pero no me escuchó en lo absoluto. No escuchó a nadie —los ojos del joven de cabellos rubios mostraron por un instante una profunda tristeza que rápidamente volvió a ocultar con su arrogante alegría.

Ranma por un momento tuvo un atisbo de lucidez cuando entendió la historia de aquel sujeto relacionándola con lo visto en sus visiones y habló rápidamente sin pensar.

—Pero los Aesirs se quedaron con la tierra, digo con Midgard, ¿no?

— ¡Tenemos un ganador! Geez, ¿y qué no eras solamente un pobre idiota? La vida nos da sorpresas.

Ranma trató de ignorar las acideces con que ese sujeto lo estaba provocando. De no reconocer su espíritu oscuro como distinto al de su amigo lo habría creído Rashell, pero no, este tipo era cien veces más insoportable y prefirió seguir con las preguntas.

— ¿Por qué los Vanir no defendieron su nuevo mundo?

— ¿Habríamos podido? Sí, sí, claro que habríamos podido. De hecho tuvimos una guerra posterior que acabó con mucha de nuestras fuerzas. Pero la guerra no fue causada por razones de posesión de mundos, no. Ese imbécil de Njörd no fue capaz de defender nuestro legado, ni siquiera movió un dedo, pero claro que sí nos arrastró a una agotadora batalla por una pequeña e inútil venganza. ¿Qué consiguió? —"Rashell" miró en ambas direcciones alzando las manos como si quisiera presentarle a Ranma todo lo que lo rodeaba—. Consiguió nuestro olvido; tu ignorancia es la prueba de ello.

— ¿Venganza, guerra contra los Aesirs? ¿Acaso no fueron recibidos aquí en Asgard como amigos y refugiados?

—Me parece que tu conocimiento sobre nuestra historia es muy acotado, mi joven mortal, tan poco que perjudica tu seguridad. Nuestra historia es basta, fuimos aliados y enemigos de este y otros universos en muchas ocasiones.

—Pero los Vanir no estaban ya en guerra para proteger a su universo de "esas cosas". —respondió movido por la curiosidad que lo consumía. Ranma comenzaba a ser presa de un extraño sentimiento de querer recuperar parte de la historia del pueblo Vanir como si en algo fuera también parte de su propia historia. ¿No se había sentido mucho más seguro del lugar al que pertenecía en el universo tras enterarse de los secretos de su pasado a pesar de los muchos dolores que la verdad le había provocado? El sentimiento de pertenencia a algo o alguien es una búsqueda natural de todo ser y más para un joven como Ranma que había deambulado desde su infancia por los caminos y jamás se había sentido seguro en ningún lugar, ni siquiera en casa de los Tendo sabiendo que ese hogar y esa familia dependía únicamente de su compromiso con Akane. No podía negar que ahora las cosas habían resultado bien con ella, pero durante meses, años, todo siempre fue una gran incertidumbre para su corazón joven e inexperto.

—Sí, lo estábamos —continuó interrumpiendo los pensamientos del muchacho—. Mil años duró nuestra guerra en contra de "ellos" y finalmente perdimos. No puedo dejar de comprender a ese idiota de Njörd tras haber rechazado una guerra por Midgard, pero sí puedo condenarlo por no haber sido igualmente de juicioso cuando sí lanzó un ataque por culpa de algo tan infantil provocándonos una batalla a dos bandas… ¡ése imbécil, nunca me escuchó! Era como si el veneno hubiera tomado su corazón y apartado lo mejor de él.

Ranma asintió, finalmente estaba seguro de con quién estaba tratando.

—Así que tú moriste luchando contra "ellos" y luego reencarnaste en Rashell, ¿no es así, "Touni"?

Touni, el Yngvi, lo observó detenidamente. Entonces sonrió.

—Jóvenes, tan insolentes, no saben tratar con respeto a sus mayores. Pues sí, ser el dios de la muerte tiene sus ventajas, incluyendo el poder planificar tu propia reencarnación. ¡Pero nunca creí que me tomaría tanto tiempo! Tendré que revisar profundamente mis cálculos para la próxima ocasión, aunque sinceramente espero que no sea muy pronto.

El joven de Nerima sabía que finalmente había llegado a un punto donde tendría que enfrentar ese extraño destino y preguntó muy lentamente, con mucha precaución, llevando la mano hacia la empuñadura de la espada con un movimiento casi imperceptible, que si bien Touni no demostró prever sus ojos sí reflejaron un intenso resplandor de expectación.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Ranma entrecerró los ojos e insistió antes de recibir otra broma por respuesta—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿Qué es lo que quiero, qué hago aquí? Difíciles preguntas, es casi como el sentido de la vida misma.

Antes de que Ranma pudiera reaccionar Touni había desaparecido delante de sus ojos.

— ¿Podré responder así con tanta facilidad?

La voz de Touni parecía provenir desde todas partes a la vez y Ranma se prestó para la contienda empuñando la espada.

—Qué poco cortés, no es bueno amenazarme. ¿No se trataba de una charla amistosa? Geez, qué niños los de este siglo.

Ranma giró de un lado a otro con la espada Skirr por delante, pero aun la hoja dorada de los Vanir opacó su resplandor como si temiera a la voz del dios de la muerte del desaparecido universo del sol.

—Sería muy aburrido responder sin pedir nada a cambio, ¿no lo crees? ¿Cómo podríamos tener interesados a los oyentes de las canciones que en el futuro narrarán este pequeño encuentro si lo hacemos tan sencillo como preguntar y responder? No, tengo mejores ideas, todavía me intriga saber qué tanto se ha diluido la grandeza de Njörd en la sangre de los mortales después de tantos milenios.

El joven giró rápidamente siguiendo la voz pero no lo halló. La risa de Touni fue escalofriante, no importaba hacia donde mirara no aparecía en ningún lugar pero parecía sentir su esencia oscura tan cerca como si le respirara tras la nuca. Y así fue que lo sintió cuando Touni apareció de pie detrás de Ranma tan cerca que podía casi sentir el roce del abrigo contra su espalda abriendo los ojos sorprendido y a la vez aterrado.

—Haremos el juego más divertido. Responderé a todas tus preguntas, pero antes una minucia, algo sin importancia y para nada difícil: ¡geez!, tendrás que vencerme.

Ranma comprendió que había perdido la iniciativa. No tuvo tiempo para girar, ni mucho menos para pensar en una salida.

El destello de luz que como una explosión sacudió la plaza fue seguido por el grito de dolor del joven Ranma cuando salió disparado estrellándose y derrumbando una de las paredes de las casas contiguas.

.

Dainn conservó la paciencia que había demostrado desde el inicio de la extraña escena. Avari tampoco habló y mantuvo la fría seriedad, pero parecía percibir como a sus espaldas Millia, Nodoka y la pequeña Iris volvían a desaparecer por otra de las calles. Dainn viendo su presa marchar movió ligeramente la bota deslizándola por el suelo. Al mismo tiempo la hoja de la Gram que colgaba de la mano de Avari se meció moviendo la punta en la misma dirección como una amenaza. Dainn hizo un pronunciado gesto de sorpresa, muy ridículo, muy burlón.

— ¿Niño, qué haces? ¿Por qué estorbas a Dainn? Si lo haces Dainn tendrá que castigarte, sí, muy duro, castigarte. Oh, ¡oh! ¿Te importarán, tal vez, la vida de esas mujeres? ¿Sí? ¿Te importan? ¿Sí, sí, sí? ¿Quieres protegerlas de Dainn? ¿Por eso a Dainn interrumpes?

—No sé de lo que estás hablando —respondió Avari con brusquedad—. Estoy aquí sólo por ti.

Dainn no dijo nada pero su sonrisa mostrando los afilados dientes fue una respuesta contundente. ¡Cuánto había deseado acabar con ese crío! En cada año de entrenamiento lo torturó hasta el cansancio pero jamás había encontrado alguna manera de llegar a su corazón y ahora he aquí que tenía ante su presencia el primer acto de bondad de ese miserable muchacho. Finalmente le importaba algo más que su odio y él, Dainn, se complacería en arrebatárselo.

— ¿Quién te importa más? ¿Quién morirá primero en manos de Dainn? ¿Me dirás, o no me dirás? ¿O le arrancaré los miembros una a una hasta ver por cuál a Dainn odiarás más?

Avari se encogió de hombros mostrando indiferencia.

—Mátalas si quieres.

El cazador arqueó las cejas, cargó la guadaña por sobre su hombro y se disponía a marchar siguiéndole el juego al muchacho cuando este lo detuvo con nuevas y afiladas palabras.

—Pero primero tendrás que matarme a mí.

— ¡No! —Gritó Dainn en su demencia—. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡no! —Todo el entusiasmo que parecía haber conseguido ahora se contradecía por otro arrebato de su furiosa mente—. ¡No! Mocoso maldito, años, años Dainn te ha enseñado, años Dainn te ha entregado los secretos del placer, de la muerte, sí, ¡sí! ¡De la sangre! Y tú lo arruinas todo, todo, ¡todo con un acto de piedad! Tendré que matarte, Avari, ¡Avari! ¡AVARI!

—Ése no es mi nombre —y sonrió por vez primera como si finalmente el destino le otorgara una inesperada satisfacción al notar que por primera vez conseguía irritar de manera auténtica a Dainn—, mi nombre es Kapsuo Saotome. No te atrevas a olvidarlo.

Apenas escuchó aquel nombre Dainn giró la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. A los ojos dementes del cazador Avari dejó de ser Avari, sino que era otra vez aquel niño que lo desafió años atrás sin miedo. Todavía recordaba aquella mirada intensa y desafiante como un insulto hacia él que siempre conseguía hacer temblar a su presa. ¿Sería por las órdenes de Loki que únicamente una mente enferma como la suya no había acabado con la vida de ese crío durante los años que lo tuvo a su cuidado enseñándole el complejo arte de la muerte en todas sus fascinantes ramificaciones, o sería por el odio que crecía en su alma al no percibir nunca miedo de esa criatura hacia su ser? Siempre desafiante, siempre osado, siempre insolente. Quería verlo temblar, quería verlo sufrir, quería verlo gemir y suplicar pero no importaba cuantos huesos del frágil cuerpo quebrara siempre se mantenía callado y desafiante.

Dainn estalló en un grito de ira, un grito que hizo a las aves huir y a la gente de Nerima que transitaba a algunas cuadras de distancia mirarse entre sí y sentir escalofríos. El cazador alzó la guadaña y la cogió con ambas manos apuntando con su afilado acero hacia el joven Kapsuo.

Volvió a sonreír.

Ésta vez lo haría llorar.

.

No fue el mejor de los comienzos. Los escombros seguían cayendo uno tras otro de los bordes del agujero que quedó en la pared. Ranma se sacudió lentamente sintiendo que el dolor sacudía su cuerpo, consiguió levantar el cuerpo apoyándose sobre los brazos y recordó que en tiempos mejores no habría dolido tanto aquel choque, ¿sería por su actual estado de debilidad o porque en realidad ese tal Touni era tan fuerte como molestas sus palabras? Abrió apenas un ojo y a través del polvo distinguió el resplandor de la Skirr. Por un momento la odió, porque portar aquella espada significaba tanto aceptar su legado que le seguía acarreando problemas como la no compañía de K'Zun Fei. El ataque inesperado de Touni había sido su culpa, pero también en parte era por la confianza que había acostumbrado a depositar en su dragón que siempre le advertía de los peligros que él no veía a tiempo. Gruñó una maldición y cogiendo la empuñadura con algo de debilidad arrastró la espada de regreso hacia él ayudándose luego del acero para erguirse como si se tratase de un bastón.

Dio torpes pasos al abandonar los restos del edificio sintiendo otra vez el frío aire de la noche de Jarnvidr. Tal era su desapego a lo que estaba sucediendo que en nada le importó el peligro que lo rodeaba actuando siempre de forma descuidada, como si su odio por el destino ya lo tuviera al límite de su paciencia.

— ¿Qué, ya te rindes? Geez, vaya debilucho.

Siguiendo aquella voz alzó la cabeza y se encontró otra vez con el irónico rostro de Touni. Volvió a gruñir, porque ahora sabía que Rashell o Touni había alguien a quien odiaba más que a sí mismo en ese momento.

—No puedo creerlo —siguió hablando Touni que aprovechando su lugar privilegiado sobre el tejado y de brazos cruzados parecía dar una cátedra con un exacerbado aire de superioridad—, a pesar del tiempo esperaba algo más de la sangre de Njörd. Después de todo era mi primo predilecto, ¿no te parece que es un poco triste verte caer con tanta facilidad…? —al bajar los ojos se interrumpió a sí mismo al notar que de Ranma ya no había rastro. Cerró lentamente los labios antes de emitir una pequeña y casi sin emoción queja—. Oh, vaya.

Recibió un puñetazo en el rostro que deformó su arrogancia enviándolo a rodar por el tejado y caer por el borde hasta destrozar un carruaje que se encontraba apoyado contra el edificio llenándose el aire de paja. Se sentó entre los restos sobándose la mejilla.

—Geez, no me merecía eso.

— _¡Luz del alma!_

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio a Ranma saltar por el borde del tejado apuntando con los brazos hacia el suelo ejecutando su mejor hechizo.

—Y tampoco eso —susurró disconforme.

La explosión de luz lo envolvió por completo y barrió con la casa y parte de los adoquines del suelo. Ranma cayó rodando por el suelo a algunos metros de distancia. Apoyó una rodilla pero al tratar de levantarse se quedó quieto. Llevó una mano a su pecho y ahogó un quejido como si una daga lo hubiera traspasado en el corazón. Ese dolor era tan intenso como la certeza de que había agotado otra fracción de la poca vida que le restaba. Con el rostro sudoroso movió la cabeza no muy feliz de que aquella presencia oscura se seguía sintiendo y más intensa que antes.

De la explosión emergió la silueta de Touni. Ya no reía, tampoco se mostró burlón o irónico. Ahora el rostro tranquilo de una calma fría y preocupante fue el aviso a Ranma de que en ese momento ya no podía tomarse el duelo con ligereza.

— ¿Ese fue tu "Luz del alma"? ¡Geez! Debes estar bromeando, el ataque mágico insigne de Njörd aprendido de los secretos manuscritos del primer rey de los Vanir que ambos nos jugamos el cuello por conseguir en esa ocasión y ¿convertido en un pequeño piquete de avispa? Maldición, pequeño mequetrefe, ¿te das cuenta de cuántas generaciones de reyes Vanir acabas de humillar con tu patético intento? —Touni estiró el brazo apuntando a Ranma—. Te enseñaré cómo se ejecuta un auténtico "Luz del alma" y no esa pobre imitación que acabas de realizar. ¡Presta atención! Si sobrevives puede que te sirva de algo porque desde la base hasta la ejecución todo lo estás haciendo mal.

La mano de Touni se rodeó de energía dorada y círculos mágicos concéntricos aparecieron recorriendo desde el codo hasta la mano, así como desde el aire en sentido contrario reuniéndose todos en el centro alrededor de la esfera de energía que se formó delante de su palma.

—Energía no es lo único que alimenta a un hechizo, esa es la percepción equivocada de los bárbaros Aesirs. No, porque energía no es la fuente sino el resultado de toda existencia. Geez, ¿sabes cuál es la única diferencia entre un dios y un mortal? ¿No? ¡Responde!

Ranma no podía moverse y ante la amenaza de Touni se vio indefenso. Pero a la vez su espíritu competitivo le hizo prestar atención tanto a las palabras como a las acciones del dios de la muerte. ¿Qué clase de magia era esa? La sintió intensa y diferente a todo lo que él había tratado de hacer. ¿Lo que le enseñó Freyr era auténtica magia Vanir, o como decía Touni simple manipulación de energía? Esto que veía ahora era nuevo y atemorizante pero su espíritu fue capaz de comprender los distintos matices de lo que su antiguo amigo, ahora dios Vanir, hacía, asimilándolo más por instinto que por palabras y letrado conocimiento.

—Los dioses son más fuertes, más rápidos que los mortales —Ranma respondió sin pensar.

Touni arrugó el rostro enfurecido.

—Error. _¡Luz del alma!_

La columna de luz sacudió el suelo levantando una zanja enorme entre los adoquines. Ranma tuvo una única posibilidad y cruzó la Skirr suplicando un rápido hechizo de escudo. Generó una barrera simple que fue infinitamente potenciada por el resplandor de la Skirr.

.

Los aceros chispearon, la Gram contuvo el décimo ataque de la guadaña ejecutado en pocos segundos. Kapsuo se esforzó por desviar el arma del oponente hacia el suelo pero se encontró con un Dainn que más astuto y rápido se le adelantó bajando el arma voluntariamente y dejándolo a él dando un movimiento en falso que lo desequilibró. Con ambas armas hacia un costado Dainn se aprovechó la situación embistiendo con el hombro. Kapsuo recibió aquel golpe cayendo de espaldas, pero en su agilidad se impulsó con los hombros rebotando a pesar del duro impacto y sin utilizar las manos ni soltar la espada dio un giro completo para caer apoyado en los pies con las piernas dobladas como si se encontrara agazapado. No tuvo tiempo de descanso cuando obligado por el resplandor de plata se impulso dando otro giro hacia atrás, más elevado, esquivando el rápido golpe. No hubo tocado el suelo cuando se impulsó para embestir en un rápido contraataque, pero sus ojos demostraron su sorpresa por no esperar que Dainn recién habiendo atacado hubiera ya repuesto su postura y vuelto a embestir más rápido que él encontrándose ambas armas a la mitad de sus respectivos ataques. Fue Kapsuo el que se encontró en desventaja, porque ambas armas cruzadas en un combate de fuerzas se encontraban más cerca de su cuerpo que del cazador a duras penas manteniendo el equilibrio.

Con un rápido movimiento se agachó dejando que las armas cruzaran sobre su cabeza y con la pierna barrió con una fuerte patada los tobillos de Dainn. El cazador cayó de espaldas. Kapsuo quiso aprovechar la situación para levantar la espada y clavarlo al suelo. Pero se detuvo, porque con la espada en alto tomada por ambas manos se encontró con la hoja de la guadaña a centímetros de su cuello. Dainn, de espaldas en el piso, había alzado su arma con una mano. En silencio y quietos en esa amenazadora postura se observaron. Dainn sonrió y Kapsuo mostró los dientes. Con un rápido giro de la Gram sacó la guadaña hacia un costado y volviendo a alzar los brazos insistió en clavarlo. Dainn giró por el suelo evitando el ataque y apoyando una mano en el piso impulsó su largo cuerpo para patear el rostro de Kapsuo y enviarlo contra la pared. El muro se desplomó cayendo entre giros en el jardín de una de las casas adyacentes. El dueño de casa se asomó indignado, pero apenas notó a Kapsuo empuñando una gran espada y al todavía más escalofriante de Dainn entrando por el agujero de la pared corrió hacia el interior de la vivienda.

El hombre de edad mediana y cintura generosa cogió el teléfono con la intención de llamar a la policía, pero en el momento en que sus dedos nerviosos marcaban los números se escuchó un estruendo. Vio con espanto que toda su casa parecía dividirse en dos y una mitad desplomarse como un papel mojado delante de sus ojos, incluyendo la mitad de su aparato telefónico que parecía haber sido cortado en dos por una cuchilla muy afilada. La casa entera se desplomó producto del corte con que fue dividida tras un feroz ataque del cazador en que había proyectado su oscura energía. Antes de ser enterrado vivo el hombre escapó de la casa y dando gritos de horror corrió sin mirar atrás a los dos hombres que luchaban sobre los escombros de su hogar.

Dainn volvió a atacar proyectando cortes de energía de varios metros de alcance. Kapsuo los contuvo con golpes de la Gram que absorbían parte de los impactos. A esa distancia el joven sabía que perdería y saltó para arremeter por encima del cazador. Dainn lo detuvo con el bastón sosteniendo todo el peso del joven Kapsuo y con un simple empujón de brazos lo envió de regreso. Kapsuo no se rindió y cargó otra vez. Los aceros se cruzaron con velocidad de vértigo. El joven apretó los labios, Dainn sonreía, las armas chocaron, los cuerpos giraron y cruzaron diestros movimientos cada uno más mortal que el anterior que ambos oponentes supieron detener con presteza. Era un combate técnico, intenso, donde no cabía margen para los errores porque eso significaría la muerte instantánea. En el estilo de los asesinos cada golpe que se lanzaban aquellos dos rivales era suficiente como para acabar con tres vidas del enemigo.

Kapsuo giró la Gram chocando la guadaña y haciéndola rebotar en una dirección inesperada para su dueño. Con el mismo ímpeto y sin perder tiempo en enderezar la hoja golpeó con el pendón de la espada el mentón del cazador. Las pequeñas puntas de acero de la figura con forma de cabeza de demonio que adornaban el final de la empuñadura lastimaron la piel pero más fue el impacto que lo alzó y como segundo golpe lo remató con un rápido corte de la Gram que cruzó el aire y dejó un destello de sangre negra. Dainn rodó por la pila de escombros hasta el jardín como un muñeco de trapo abandonado a su suerte.

Guardando la calma el joven no podía evitar respirar agitado con el sudor mojando gran parte de su rostro. No se acercó al cuerpo inerte del cazador sino que reuniendo ambas manos en la empuñadura mantuvo en alto la guardia. Dainn se encontraba con el rostro hundido en el lodo. Su cuerpo se agitó y entonces giró completamente quedando de espaldas. La herida que cruzaba su pecho era horrible pero lamentablemente para Kapsuo sólo superficial. El cazador comenzó a reír como un demente y pasando la mano por su propia herida se lamió los dedos ensangrentados.

—Sangre, ¡sí, sangre! Sabrosa sangre de Dainn, sí, sí, ¡sí! —Realizando un acrobático giró termino otra vez de pie con la guadaña en alto y riendo—. Divertido, sí, niño, muy divertido. No decepcionas a Dainn, no. No, no, no, no a Dainn. Ahora pongámoslo más interesante, ¿sí? —susurró macabramente bajando los ojos.

Kapsuo esperó atento, pero ni siquiera así fue capaz de prever la rapidez de Dainn cuando ya tenía un puñetazo hundido en su abdomen. Con los ojos abiertos miró al cazador que con sus labios le susurró al oído durante aquel eterno segundo.

—Vas a morir.

El joven fue disparado contra una de las paredes de la casa que todavía se mantenía en pie y traspasándola cayó sobre los escombros girando. Mientras daba vueltas con los brazos trataba de separarse del suelo lo suficiente para en el último giro golpear con la palma la tierra y así elevarse, dar un giro más, y caer de pie no sin antes hacer grandes esfuerzos para equilibrarse y no seguir hacia atrás por la fuerza con la que venía. Trató de levantar la espada pero el dolor repentino se lo impidió y tosió abruptamente al sentir que el dolor de su abdomen todavía no le permitía respirar con normalidad.

— ¿Qué pasa, niño, qué pasa, sí?

Dejó de toser. No se movió pero con la mano en la boca y la cabeza todavía inclinada demostró en sus ojos el miedo a su descuido, cuando el rostro de Dainn otra vez estaba muy cerca al de él, prácticamente a su lado.

—Puedo sentir la fragancia de tu sangre, sí, sí, puedo. No, ¡no! ¡Más delicioso que todo eso es tu odio! Puedo, sí, puedo oler tu odio por Dainn —rió—. ¡Odia a Dainn, odia a Dainn con toda tu alma, crío! —Cogió a Kapsuo por el cuello y lo alzó en el aire estrangulándolo mientras reía a carcajadas con los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Odia a Dainn, odia a Dainn, odia a Dainn y gime hasta tu muerte! ¡Odia a Dainn!

Sin dejar de repetir su mano presionó el cuello del joven cada vez más fuerte. Pero el rostro de Kapsuo no era de miedo ni tampoco de dolor. Con los brazos caídos todavía sostenía su espada. El gesto de Kapsuo era más de un profundo e inamovible rencor. Reaccionando alzó ambas piernas y encogiéndose las estiró pateando el pecho de Dainn con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos se separaron cuando el cazador lo soltó. Dainn dio un giro hacia atrás y rápido se detuvo con el talón para impulsarse otra vez hacia adelante con el cuerpo agazapado. En el caminó cogió el bastón de la guadaña que antes había tirado y saltó para caer sobre el joven.

Kapsuo ya estaba de pie, lo esperó con calma y elegancia, y con el brazo ya alzado.

— _¡Oscuridad del alma!_

Dainn fue cogido por el hechizo que lo golpeó en pleno cuerpo enviándolo de regreso, dibujando un amplio arco con la estela de humo que arrastró de la explosión que iluminó los cielos. Kapsuo no esperó a que cayera y ya corría hacia él. Dio un salto por sobre una pared para encontrarse con Dainn que aunque con el cuerpo humeante y lastimado su actitud era como si no hubiera sufrido ningún daño. La sorpresa fue tan brutal como el golpe que recibió, soltó la espada cuando la patada del cazador le dio en el cuerpo y lo aplastó contra la misma pared que había querido superar. El cazador retrocedió la pierna lentamente dejando que el cuerpo de Kapsuo se deslizara por la pared hasta caer sentado. Los golpes de Dainn dolían tanto o más que una columna de concreto y su cuerpo mortal lo resintió. Pero a pesar de su incómoda situación en todo momento los ojos del joven mostraron odio y desprecio. Dainn lo observó y se sintió cada vez más impaciente. ¿Cuándo pediría clemencia, cuándo suplicaría por su vida? Rugió enfurecido cuando nada de eso recibió. Con violencia comenzó a patear el cuerpo de Kapsuo y éste silente resistió cubriéndose con los brazos, acurrucado entre el suelo y la pared.

.

El hechizo de Yngvi Touni dejó una línea de destrucción que atravesó como un cuchillo media ciudad, luego una pared de humo comenzó lentamente a dibujarse desde la herida que cruzó edificios, torres, casas y calles por igual. El Vanir bajó lentamente el brazo, en su mirar no había rencor ni placer, sino que observaba atentamente el resultado de su propia acción. Abría y cerraba la mano de manera inconsciente.

—La mitad. No, menos que eso. Tan sólo un cuarto o menos, todavía no es suficiente, todavía no. ¿Mi cuerpo aún se siente débil? No, no, algo me retuvo —se llevó una mano al rostro, confundido—. ¿Qué es esto que siento? Geez, ¡me irrita!

El ruido de una intensa tos lo despertó de sus propios pensamientos y alzando otra vez el rostro volvió a mirar la columna de humo. Comenzó a disiparse el polvo y allí vio a Ranma todavía de rodillas sostenido en la espada tratando de contener su propio cuerpo ante los intensos espasmos. Recién entonces Touni notó como su ataque que había dejado una gran marca en el suelo parecía haberse abierto y formado una larga estela de suele indemne alrededor de Ranma.

—No es posible —murmuró Touni—. Por más débil que haya sido mi ataque un frágil midgariano no debería haber sobrevivido. ¿Quizás la barrera? —Dudó ignorando por completo a su joven oponente, girando el cuerpo hacia un costado con los brazos cruzados y una mano alzada sobre el mentón—. No, no, qué sandeces estoy pensando, por supuesto que es imposible; ningún hechizo defensivo funcionaría contra la auténtica magia creadora a menos que también fuera canalizada una gran magnitud de existencia, lo que implicaría ridículas proporciones de energía especialmente si se utilizan en una magia tan básica y no en un hechizo más elaborado capaz de canalizar mejor los flujos de… de… ¡No!, no —Meneó la cabeza rápidamente como si negara todo lo que estaba tratando de concluir en su mente. Movió los ojos prestando su atención a Ranma que de rodillas seguía tosiendo aferrándose de la espada—. Sí, no puedo negarlo, estoy en lo cierto al creer que ese crío utilizó una barrera mágica del más bajo nivel. Me es imposible sentir alguna fuerza tan demoledora como para justificar semejante hazaña. Sin grandes cantidades de energía únicamente posibles de reunir por el más experimentado de los dioses he de suponer que existe una única posibilidad de que ese crío haya detenido mi ataque con un conjuro tan infantil. Si, es una posibilidad, se puede crear una cantidad infinita de energía abriendo una brecha en el vacío y… —Touni afiló la mirada sintiéndose impactado por su propia cadena de pensamientos. Todo lo que había teorizado, la manera en que necesitaba destruir materia del universo sacrificándola al gran abismo para generar grandes cantidades de magia no era la única forma de aprovecharse del roce entre la creación y la no existencia más allá de los confines del universo. Pero hacer eso, la otra posibilidad que escapaba de sus propias posibilidades, significaría aceptar verdades que contradecirían todos sus planteamientos teóricos y aceptar ideas que no pertenecían a su gran genio sino que representaban las creencias de la única persona que lo superó en inventiva y osadía a la hora de experimentar con fuerzas tan destructivas como las del vacío eterno—… Geez, debe tratarse de una mala broma del destino.

—Ma… ¡Ugh! —Tosió y escupió tratando de recobrar el aliento—… Maldición —entre quejidos Ranma consiguió recuperar el aliento y mirando hacia atrás descubrió el gran pasillo que había quedado entre los edificios hasta que la vista se le perdía en la oscuridad. Silbó aliviado—. Estuvo cerca.

Levantándose con dificultad buscó rápidamente a su peligroso oponente para encontrarlo meditabundo como si lo ignorara por completo, lastimando su orgullo que habló antes que su cabeza.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? No pareces tan grandioso para ser un antiguo dios Vanir —trató de sonreír con arrogancia a pesar del sudor que le humedecía la frente.

Touni volvió a la realidad y meneando ligeramente la cabeza, sin bajar la mano del mentón, lo observó con descuido. Era notorio que los insultos de Ranma no parecían afectarle en nada. Movió los hombros como si hubiera suspirado cansado y a la vez resignado.

—Supongo, mortal, que no tengo más remedio que realizar un par de pruebas más. Felicidades, ¡geez!, acabas de recuperar mi interés.

— ¿Pruebas, de qué demonios estás hablando?

Ante la expectación de Ranma, Touni separó los brazos y volvió a alzar la mano apuntándolo. Al instante el joven de Nerima sintió un escalofrío como si lo estuvieran amenazando con un arma cargada y cerrando los labios hizo sonar los dientes. Entonces Touni habló sin emoción ni tampoco desagrado, simplemente con la frialdad de quién realizaba un trabajo investigativo meticulosamente ejecutado.

—Veamos si puedes sobrevivir a esto —Al alzar el brazo la mano de Touni volvió a resplandecer pero rápidamente fue opacado por una fuerza oscura que envolvió sus dedos. Sonrió, se sentía mucho más cómodo con ese tipo de magia que él mismo había ayudado a desarrollar durante milenios—. _¡Oscuridad del alma!_

Reconocer ese hechizo no hizo de Ranma una persona más feliz cuando sus pies ya se estaban moviendo contra su propia debilidad y dolor hacia uno de los costados antes de que un poderoso zumbido lo ensordeciera por completo. Energía, intensidad, forma y composición variaban entre ambos hechizos siendo el primero un ataque del tipo "lanza", diseñados a finales de la primera era de Vanaheim, cuya particularidad era la energía moldeada por el espíritu impulsivo y libre concentrado en un punto capaz de avanzar contra toda defensa directa, un ataque en línea; por el contrario "oscuridad del alma" enfocaba el odio como canalizador y liberaba intensas fuerzas destructoras en un área acotada, siendo del tipo "destrucción" creado al final de la tercera, una de sus propias invenciones que lo enorgullecía por desencadenar gran fuerza con un mínimo de tiempo de ejecución, se asemejaba superficialmente a "luz del alma" en su forma de rayo de energía concentrado pero su resultado no era el ataque en sí sino la explosión final en área que acaecía cuando tocaba a su objetivo, incluso podía hacerse estallar en pleno aire según la destreza del conjurador. Todo esto lo tenía presente el señor de la muerte cuando conscientemente cambió el hechizo con que ahora atacaba a Ranma, así si él tratara de defenderse no podría hacerlo con el mismo hechizo de barrera que únicamente se enfocaba en proteger a su conjurador por una única dirección.

Touni no contaba con la ignorancia de Ranma en asuntos de ciencia y magia.

Ranma trató de correr y saltar en el último momento, girando su cuerpo en el aire alejándose del centro donde golpeó el hechizo y estirando ambos brazos para crear una nueva barrera. Touni torció los labios furioso y defraudado por tan estúpida defensa. El impacto de la magia sacudió la plaza con mayor fuerza que antes liberando un remolino de humo y energía que por un instante formó una esfera que rozó los bordes de los edificios colindantes antes de desencadenarse en una aterradora explosión.

.

Dainn se extasiaba en la tarea de golpear el cuerpo de Kapsuo. Era como si el muchacho su hubiera rendido por completo tratando de protegerse con los brazos del incesante castigo. El cazador reía y reía hasta que pronto dejó de atacarlo y su mirada se tornó seria. En aquel momento Kapsuo reaccionó y levantándose trató de atacarlo con las manos desnudas. Dainn que parecía distraído echó atrás la cabeza para evitar el puño del joven y lo cogió por el brazo aplicándole rápidamente una llave. Los huesos de Kapsuo tronaron horriblemente y el joven ahogó un quejido apretando los dientes.

— ¿Duele, niño, sí, duele?

Kapsuo trató de reaccionar moviendo con dificultad el cuerpo para patearlo en el costado a pesar de encontrarse cogido por el brazo. La patada dio en su objetivo con tanta fuerza que el suelo tembló, pero el cuerpo del cazador no mostró afectarse por tal embiste, sino que Dainn soltando del brazo deformado del joven lo cogió sosteniendo la pierna contra su costado y con un rápido movimiento la golpeó con su codo. El joven se desplomó, aunque era evidente en su rostro no se quejó por el dolor. Al verse bajo Dainn comenzó a deslizarse de espaldas con el brazo colgando y la pierna inmovilizada. Dainn quería disfrutar de ese momento, quería sentirlo hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo. ¡Cómo lo odiaba, cómo deseaba asesinarlo desde el primer día en que ese niño había quedado a su cargo! Pero aún en esa situación seguía mostrando la misma mirada de insolente desprecio. Lo haría gemir, todavía tenían mucho tiempo. Recién entonces su sonrisa se congeló en su boca, notó una herida que sangraba en una de las muñecas del joven oculta malamente por una manga.

Los ojos del cazador revelaron que él desconocía el momento de cuando le había causado esa herida y al subir la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Kapsuo.

El joven Kapsuo Saotome, a pesar de su dolorosa situación, sonreía con arrogancia.

Se escuchó el zumbido de una flecha justo cuando la sangre negra estalló de un costado del pecho de Dainn. Una flecha de cristal lo había atravesado por la espalda. Gruñendo como una bestia furiosa giró la cabeza y descubrió a Brynhildr. La valquiria de cabello largo y mirada melancólica se hallaba parada sobre uno de los muros con su flamante arco entre las manos y apuntándolo. Dainn comprendió que antes del encuentro Kapsuo debió utilizar su propia sangre para convocar a los guerreros que moran dentro de la espada Gram, más que eso, había aceptado llegar hasta ese punto de indefensión para que él se encontrara distraído y no viera venir el golpe. Sonriendo cogió la punta de la flecha con una mano y la arrancó brutalmente sin siquiera parpadear. ¡Qué orgulloso se sentía de la astucia de aquel muchacho! Haría las cosas mucho más interesantes para él. Una segunda flecha se clavó en su brazo cuando giró y de la misma forma el cazador ignoró la herida y la arrancó de su cuerpo. La valquiria no gastó saliva en amenazarlo, sabía que nada conseguiría y disparó una tercera flecha que ahora Dainn evitó moviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia un costado.

El cazador dio un paso hacia la valquiria y esta cargó una nueva flecha. Dainn tensó el cuerpo dispuesto a atacar cuando Kapsuo saltó a sus espaldas. A pesar de encontrarse cojo de una pierna y con un brazo inerte no dudó un segundo y se encaramó cruzando su único brazo disponible alrededor del cuello del cazador presionándolo en una poderosa estrangulación. Dainn ya no podía presumir como lo hizo con Ryoga porque la fuerza del joven era realmente dañina, haciéndolo levantar ambas manos clavando sus uñas en el brazo de Kapsuo, mostró auténtica desesperación y ahogo hasta que los ojos amenazaban de salirse de las órbitas. Una tercera flecha dio en su abdomen durante el forcejeo y consiguió un quejido del monstruo.

Cuando la suerte parecía echada y Brynhildr trataba de apuntar para rematarlo, Dainn se movió de un lado al otro de la calle golpeando al joven contra las paredes, pero nada lo parecía hacer desistir. Entonces Dainn dejó de moverse y como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado jugando rió casi sin aire produciendo un irritante silbido. Separó ambos brazos y con un rápido movimiento los movió hacia atrás golpeando con ambos codos los costados del cuerpo de Kapsuo. El joven ahora no pudo evitar un grito de dolor cuando las costillas sonaron como si las hubiera quebrado. El brazo soltó el agarre alrededor del cuello y Dainn aprovechó para levantar el brazo y cogerlo rápidamente por la cabeza, obligándolo a soltarlo y con la misma violencia lo estrelló contra una pared. La valquiria no pudo ocultar su auténtico pesar por su amo y disparó una flecha que Dainn atrapó con la mano. Luego la destrozó con los dedos.

El cazador dejó el cuerpo inerte de Kapsuo y cogiendo la guadaña se abalanzó sobre la valquiria. Ella retrocedió rápidamente, disparó una nueva flecha que atravesó el muslo de Dainn pero esto no detuvo al einjergar que más se asemejaba a un demonio en su furor. Dainn en un rápido movimiento saltó evitando otra flecha y arrojó su guadaña como un gigantesco boomerang. Brynhildr se agachó evitando el ataque que cortó un poste de luz como un tronco de bambú. Ella arrojó el arco y desenfundó la espada preparándose para el combate, pero aquel instante bastó para que le perdiera el rastro a Dainn. Cuando los ojos de la valquiria se abrieron mostrando su propio terror y tosió escupiendo sangre. Miró hacia abajo y vio la punta de un largo un puñal emergiendo de su vientre. Sus manos temblaron y giró la cabeza, por sobre su hombro se encontraba el rostro de Dainn que con enfermiza sonrisa se acercó a su oído.

—La sangre no es sabrosa, la sangre que muere dos veces por Dainn aburre, sí. ¿Recuerdas a Dainn, sí, lo recuerdas?

Ella ahogó un quejido que más que por su herida recordaba el tormento de su primera muerte en manos de aquel que antes utilizaba la espada Gram con crueldad, el mismo que la despojó de la vida y de la libertad encadenando su alma a la hoja maldita. Desencajó el puñal con un brusco movimiento que le arrancó también un quejido lastimoso a Brynhildr. Él no la dejó caer tomándola con uno de sus largos brazos alrededor de los hombros.

—Debe gustarte mucho Dainn, sí, para a Dainn volver a enfrentar. ¿Recuerdas, cariño, sí, nuestro momento, sí? —susurró para luego lamerle la mejilla con su larga lengua. El aliento de Dainn apestaba a carne putrefacta.

Ella cerró los labios, apretó los dientes y ante la sorpresa del cazador giró la espada cogiéndola con ambas manos para atravesar con fuerza su propio vientre. Dainn desfiguró el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa, porque cuando Brynhildr se hizo así misma semejante daño también lo atravesó a él con la espada.

—Te odio con todo mi ser, maldito engendro de Hel —dijo ella moviendo la hoja dentro de sus cuerpos causando todavía más daño, el dolor la hizo temblar y escupió un poco de sangre que manchó sus labios.

— ¿Sí, me odias? ¿Sí?

Dainn sin mostrarse afectado por el acero que lo traspasaba bajó lentamente el brazo hasta coger la empuñadura de la espada de la valquiria envolviendo también la mano de la doncella con la suya mucho más grande. De un solo movimiento la arrancó de ambos cuerpos. Brynhildr tembló, ya no pudo soportarlo más y cayó semiconsciente siendo sostenida por el brazo del cazador. Dainn la observó un instante, en nada parecía considerar sus propias heridas sino que luego posó los ojos en Kapsuo que ya apoyado en la pared volvía a levantarse dificultosamente. Fue al joven al que Dainn le dedicó con una gran sonrisa mientras que la doncella susurró una disculpa por haber fallado a su joven señor.

La dejó caer, alzó el brazo con la espada de la doncella y la abatió con su propia arma. Ella no llegó a tocar el suelo. Kapsuo no le dio el placer de mostrarse afectado provocando una infantil decepción en el cazador. El viento susurró junto a los destellos de luz blanca que regresaron al frío acero de la espada, restos del cuerpo astral de la valquiria Brynhildr.

—Divertido, sí, ¡muy divertido! Sí, sí, sí, niño astuto. ¿Hay más trampas, hay más sorpresas para Dainn?

Kapsuo se dejó caer al piso sentándose, estiró el brazo y cogió lentamente la espada Gram mientras la risa de Dainn hacía eco por todo el distrito. Apoyando el pendón de la espada contra el hombro tiró del brazo inerte con la mano. Los huesos y tendones dislocados volvieron a crujir cuando de un certero movimiento los acomodó sin protestar. Apoyándose en la misma espada equilibró el cuerpo al levantarse. Se irguió, aparentando pisar con ambos pies cuando en realidad lo hacía en uno manteniendo el otro quieto a fuerza de voluntad. Levantó la espada con ambas manos y esperó en guardia.

La risa de Dainn fue apocándose lentamente hasta que se fijó otra vez en el joven que lo esperaba seriamente. Se ofuscó, volvía a frustrar su diversión sintiendo que todo lo que ya había gozado se perdía ante el máximo deseo de verlo sufrir.

—Niño, si suplicas Dainn te matará muy rápidamente, sí, así, rápido, muy rápido. Conoces a Dainn, sí, sí, lo conoces, sabes por cuánto tiempo, no, no sabes, sí, claro que lo sabes, por cuánto tiempo puedo prolongar el sabroso sufrimiento. Sí. Dainn puede. Suplica. Suplica a Dainn.

La situación no era la más favorecida para mostrarse arrogante y recordó lo mucho que había pensando en sus posibilidades antes de intervenir. Podría haber dejado que esa hada luchara un poco en contra de Dainn, quizás así hubiera conseguido en algo mermar las ridículas fuerzas de ese monstruo. Pero ahora al notar cuántas flechas y espadas habían atravesado ese largo cuerpo y seguía moviéndose sin mostrar debilidad supuso que habría sido de todos modos un desperdicio de tiempo inútil. La lógica le decía que debía rendirse, Dainn era un demente pero en su locura tendría a cumplir lo que decía. ¿Y si acaban con esto rápidamente? Sonrió de tan sólo haberlo considerado. Pensó entonces en Ranma, ese desgraciado que tantas cosas lo hacía pensar con su filosofía infantil y arrogante. So sonrisa se transformó en una risa ligera que con la mitad de los labios realizó escuchándose con fuerza en el silencio que ahora los envolvía.

— ¿Suplicar? Debes estar bromeando —respondió con toda la seguridad, arrogancia y poca cordura que un Saotome podía demostrar en un combate como ése.

Dainn ya no lo encontró tan divertido y alzando el brazo llamó a su arma y esta respondió mágicamente siendo atrapada por la mano larga de dedos huesudos.

— ¿No suplicarás? ¿No? ¿No, no, no, no? Terco crío, sí, muy terco, sí, sí. Terco hasta la aniquilación.

.

Cuando Ranma abrió los ojos desconoció el lugar donde se encontraba. Se estiró en la cama y se quejó de lo dura que se encontraba. El brazo de Akane cayó sobre su rostro y gruñó molesto.

—Akane, torpe, ¿puedes dejar de moverte?

Ella no respondió y le dio otro manotazo en la cabeza. Enfadado abrió los ojos y girando se encontró con la dura realidad. No se encontraba en la cama sino que tirado en el duro suelo de piedras entre escombros y lo que creía los brazos tan suaves y delgados de su prometida eran en realidad los largos tablones que se habían caído sobre su cuerpo sepultándolo a medias. La primera pregunta que se hizo era el porqué de hallarse en esa situación. Y cuando lo recordó deseó mil veces más cerrar los ojos y volver a su sueño dulce donde compartía blancas sábanas junto al cálido cuerpo de Akane.

La casa crujió y el resto de la estructura comenzó a desplomarse también. Abrió otra vez los ojos y maldijo con la misma pereza de aquel que debe levantarse temprano una fría mañana de invierno para seguir con la triste rutina de cada día, pero esta situación no era para nada trivial y por mucho más peligrosa que los problemas de la escuela.

— ¿Vas a salir o no? —Se escuchó el grito de Touni desde el exterior—. Geez, no me digas que huiste, si es sí entonces serías un excelente descendiente del cobarde de Njörd.

Eso fue todo lo que podía soportar. Ranma estaba harto de este Rashell en versión divina, extremadamente más odioso que el original. El rostro de Leshy instándole a cuidar de sus fuerzas y no utilizar magia apareció delante de él y con la mano sacudió aquel producto de su imaginación. Estaba furioso, más que furioso, si la única forma de recuperar a Rashell era a golpes estaba tan dispuesto a hacerlo que fue lo único que lo llenó de alegría.

La silueta de Ranma emergió de entre los escombros cuando la gran casona terminó por desplomarse a sus espaldas. Touni alzó una ceja, la actitud del joven mortal era distinta y reconoció lo enfurecido que se encontraba, casi tanto como cuando hacía enojar a su primo Njörd y aquel pensamiento le provocó una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica.

—Ya era hora, mi espécimen de pruebas, ¿dormiste bien, descansaste? Porque ahora recién comenzará lo verdaderamente interesante, geez.

— ¿Interesante? —La voz de Ranma era escalofriante—. No sabes lo interesante que esto se va a poner… Rashell.

—No me digas que sigues con la idea de que tu amigo pueda seguir existiendo. Lamento volver a repetírtelo, pero… ¿Eh?

Ranma desapareció delante de sus ojos, lo que el Vanir no sabía es que estaba utilizando una versión bastante mejorada de su técnica umisen-ken para evadir al oponente negando completamente su presencia. Touni se rascó el cabello sobre la frente en un gesto de hastío.

—No me hagas reír, por más rápido que creas moverte no puedes evadir la intuición de un dios. Tendré que demostrártelo por la vía dolorosa —Estiró el brazo y apuntó hacia un lado—. No te quejes luego —cambió rápidamente la dirección de la mano sin siquiera mirar—. _¡Oscuridad del alma!_

Esta vez el hechizo fue más débil y controlado, no deseaba matarlo tan pronto y no confiaría otra vez en su suerte. La mirada de aburrimiento del dios Vanir cambió al instante cuando la explosión remeció otra vez los cimientos de Jarnvidr y las tablas y troncos de las casas saltaron rebotando envueltas en llamas. Recién giró la cabeza en la dirección en la que había atacado.

—Es imposible, no ocultó su presencia con magia, ¿cómo podría haberme evadido? ¡No…! —Giró rápidamente empuñando la espada que pocos minutos antes había cogido de una de sus muchas víctimas y lanzó un diestro corte que zumbo en el aire. Volvió a sorprenderse, dos veces había sentido la presencia de Ranma y en ambas se había equivocado. ¿Podría estar sufriendo de algún tipo de confusión o sería que un midgariano podría ser más rápido que él?

Con la espada en la mano se mantuvo firme mirando a su derredor. Los escombros eran como el vino para las sedientas llamas que comenzaban a rodear la plaza y las calles circundantes. De lejos se oían las voces de los habitantes de la ciudad que escapaban entre lamentos de aquel desastre que no podían culpar de natural en una noche que ya les era nefasta cuando los representantes de los dioses no importando su bando trajeron el derramamiento de sangre a ese pueblo pobre pero pacífico durante los últimos siglos en que no habían sabido nada de Asgard.

—Debo alabarte, muchacho, sabes esconderte bien. ¿Pero es eso lo único que puedes hacer, ocultarte y escapar? Según recuerdo ese no era el espíritu de Njörd.

Entonces lo sintió con seguridad y confiado alzó el rostro. Ranma se encontraba en el borde del tejado contrario a la plaza mirándolo con odio, pero ese odio pronto cambió de Touni a él mismo.

—Lo siento, Rashell —murmuró apesadumbrado—, trataste de decírmelo. Toda tu vida giró en torno a los planes de Freyr, tu destino se torció por mi culpa, porque él te quería para que cuidaras de mí y ahora esto. No es una coincidencia, estoy seguro que ese imbécil manipulador sabía quién eras en realidad. Quizás, si no te hubiera metido en esto, si no hubieras estado cerca de mí este tal "Touni" jamás habría despertado. Eres otra víctima de mi maldita influencia.

Alzó la mano y una esfera de llamas doradas la envolvió proyectando una luz más intensa que la de todo el fuego que se extendía por ese lado de la ciudad. Era parte de la esencia de K'Zun Fei, la magia de una de las criatura sagradas del universo de Asgard, que noblemente le otorgó para que pudiera seguir viviendo cuando su tiempo ya se había terminado. Debía conservarla como un tesoro, lo único que todavía lo mantenía con vida, pero ahora algo mucho más importante se encontraba delante de él: Tenía que detener a Touni, no dejaría que los planes ocultos de Freyr siguieran expandiéndose y lastimando a más inocentes. Desde las alturas podía ver la destrucción y aun su alma escuchar los lamentos de los habitantes de Jarnvidr. Todo era culpa de ellos, cuando trataba de salvar a alguien terminaba lastimando a muchos más, torciendo el destino de pueblos enteros y no estaba seguro si para bien o para mal. ¿Cuántos más seguirían sufriendo por la sola existencia de ellos, los herederos de la maldición de Vanaheim?

.

Akane corrió hasta perder el aliento. Llegó a las ruinas del puerto interior de Noatum. Horas antes su felicidad había abandonado su vida desde ese lugar y ella, ahora entre lamentos y arrepintiéndose de su ceguera, no lo sabía hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Cayó de rodillas en la húmeda piedra todavía impregnada de algas y musgo, ante las oscuras aguas el aire gélido lastimó su corazón. Alzó el rostro, las grandes puertas de acero que cerraban el acceso al océano del otro extremo de la gran bahía artificial le parecieron enormes y crueles en comparación a ella, pequeña e insignificante. Había creído triunfar, que había cambiado para siempre el destino de Ranma y ahora se sentía otra vez tan débil, no, mucho más débil que cuando sufría humillaciones por parte de sus rivales y no contaba con la seguridad del amor de aquel terco chico. Ahora volvía a sufrir por su culpa, por su egoísmo al haberla dejado atrás y no haber querido compartir con ella su destino.

Él la abandonó para abrazar a la muerte, una rival a la que jamás podría vencer. Rodeó su cuerpo con sus propios brazos y lloró. Todo este tiempo ella había reído como una idiota en su compañía sin saberlo. ¿Cómo habría podido imaginar que Ranma, su Ranma, el que era incapaz de disimular sus nervios en un simple juego de cartas habría podido ocultar de ella algo tan horrible? De verdad que ella era una idiota cuando no tenía que hacerlo.

Había despertado esa noche y extrañó su compañía. Había tenido otra pesadilla pero esta vez la creyó un sueño sin sentido, porque al que veía sufrir y morir en sus sueños lo suponía dormido a su lado al alcance de sus celosos brazos. Cuando abrió los ojos y no lo encontró temió entonces, como una niña pequeña anhelando a que alguien desmintiera sus temores esperó sentada en la cama a que Ranma apareciera para regañarlo como siempre. Nada de eso sucedió. Se levantó y lo buscó, y al que encontró fue al anciano Leshy haciendo guardia cerca de su habitación como si la hubiera estado esperando. Entonces Akane, que en ese momento ni mucho menos ahora comprendía era parte de los planes de Freyr, recibió una revelación atroz, comparable en su corazón al sentimiento de haber perdido a su madre.

Todo este tiempo en que Ranma reía y disfrutaba a su lado sabía que la muerte lo estaba acechando. Nunca le dijo nada. ¿Sería para protegerla, para que no se preocupara, para que no se arriesgara en buscar una solución a su lado? ¿O simplemente se habría rendido y quiso vivir feliz los últimos días a su lado? ¡No, imposible, Ranma jamás se habría dado por vencido!

— ¡Egoísta! ¡Eres un estúpido egoísta, idiota, terco, estúpido!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y cubrió con ambas manos el rostro. Él no la haría llorar de nuevo, no ahora cuando necesitaba enfocar toda su mente en evitar una tragedia.

—Mi señora.

La voz de Leshy no la sorprendió, ni siquiera porque a pesar de los andrajos con los que vestía había dejado de lado su particular acento y horrible pronunciación por una voz seria, dura y formal que distaba mucho de la del ermitaño de los bosques olvidados. A unos pasos detrás de ella el anciano se detuvo y esperó pacientemente. En su rostro no podía adivinarse ninguna emoción, ¿sentiría lástima por ella, por él, arrepentimiento por haber ayudado a guiarlos a tal desastroso destino? ¿Culpa porque sabía todo lo que tendría que acaecerles y no haría nada para evitarlo? Este mundo era una gran escena en la que él era un actor más bajo las órdenes del gran director que maquinó sobre los destinos de unos niños. ¿En realidad buscaba la salvación, tanto dolor tendría sentido? Su fe ciega en las decisiones del "niño Freyr" era lo único que lo haría continuar con aquella monstruosidad hasta el final. Sin embargo, se sentía muy viejo como para seguir soportando la pérdida de los seres inocentes de este universo.

Armándose de valor el anciano insistió.

—Mi señora, usted es la que se encuentra a cargo de la ciudad. ¿Cuáles serán sus órdenes?

— ¿Lo sabías desde un principio y no me lo dijiste? ¿Nadie me lo dijo?

—Lo lamento, mi señora, fueron órdenes del amo Ranma —y también las de alguien más cuyo nombre no podía confesar en ese momento.

Akane bajó las manos deslizándolas lentamente por su frío rostro. Todavía de rodillas en el borde del puerto se mostró seria, fría, tanto que su belleza resplandeció como una luz pálida en mitad de la noche.

— ¿Podemos mover la ciudad a voluntad?

—Zí, zí, ezo kreo —respondió con algo de torpeza, a la vez que dobló la espalda y volvió a ocupar aquel extraño acento. Quizás una forma de actuar que le permitía ocultar sus verdaderos pesares.

Si Akane notó o no el cambio en Leshy no lo dijo. Toda su preocupación en ese momento era ganarle al destino.

— ¿Podemos ir a ese lugar…? ¿Jarnvidr?

— ¿Quiere movilizar a todo Noatum?

—Quiero —guardó unos segundos de silencio antes de replicar con la misma autoridad—. Es una orden.

Leshy sonrió, no esperaba menos de ella. Hizo una reverencia y dando media vuelta la dejó sola. En ese momento ella se sintió libre para expresar su temor y las lágrimas cubrieron su miedo. Tal como le había explicado Leshy el estado de Ranma era delicado, una simple batalla podría acabar con lo último de su vida. ¿Y Ranma podía evitar una pelea para protegerse a sí mismo? Nunca se sintió tan cerca de perderlo.

.

Continuará.


	28. Capítulo 23: El dios de la muerte

**XXIII**

.

**El dios de la muerte y su ángel.**

.

.

**1**

.

Dainn lo observó detenidamente. Otro hubiese tenido piedad o por lo menos mostrado calma ante un oponente lastimado como Kapsuo. El joven en guardia conservaba la postura de defensa aun teniendo una pierna inmovilizada por el dolor. El cazador emitió un suspiro, mitad sonrisa y mitad gesto de ansiedad, y sin prolongar la espera se arrojó sobre él. Kapsuo mantuvo la calma a pesar de que eran segundos lo que lo separaban de la muerte y en un último instante dio un brinco atrás desviando la hoja de la guadaña con un hábil golpe de su espada Gram. Tras el rápido retroceso frenó apoyándose en su pie sano, se apoyó apenas en la pierna lastimada y conteniendo el dolor la utilizó para girar el cuerpo con inercia y volver a apoyar el pie sano mientras ya movía los brazos girando la Gram por delante de su cuerpo chocando dos veces el filo de la guadaña. Otra vez apoyó el pie y sintió los huesos quebrados de su pierna crujir como si se fragmentara en todavía más partes, incapaz de soportar la velocidad y fuerza de los movimientos de su mismo dueño que llevaba al límite su cuerpo con tal de contener los embistes del demoniaco Dainn.

Con un fuerte choque de aceros ambas armas se alzaron apenas siendo retenidas por las manos de sus amos. En aquel movimiento Kapsuo olvidó su pierna y se apoyó en ella sintiendo el dolor como una espada cortándole desde la rodilla hasta la cadera y dejó de sostenerse. Cayó hacia atrás y en el último momento utilizó la otra pierna para no caer. Todo esto lo distrajo y no vio cuando Dainn ya recobrando el equilibrio giró por completo su cuerpo estirando una pierna que lo conectó en el peco enviándolo al suelo. El cazador no esperó una invitación y ya saltó rápidamente con la guadaña en alto como un tigre sobre la presa. El joven giró por el suelo evitando el golpe mortal y en medio del movimiento apoyó una mano doblando el cuerpo apoyando rápidamente ambos pies para frenar quedando de rodillas. Dainn desencajó la punta de la guadaña del pavimento y arqueando los brazos se abalanzó sin tiempos de espera sobre Kapsuo, pero este ya lo esperaba con ambas manos estiradas teniendo la hoja de la Gram por delante de una de las palmas.

— _¡Oscuridad del alma!_

Dainn sorprendido por lo rápido del conjuro y a apenas dos pasos del joven teniendo el ataque casi sobre su rostro apenas reaccionó cruzando la guadaña como escudo antes de que la explosión mágica los envolviera peligrosamente a ambos. Kapsuo se estrelló de espaldas contra un poste del tendido eléctrico arrancándolo desde la base, empujado por la explosión de su propio hechizo y atravesó también con su cuerpo la pared de un jardín. El polvo que se levantó ensombreció el aire y tosiendo trató rápidamente de incorporarse, pero apenas trató intentó enderezar la cabeza la bota de Dainn aplastó su pecho inmovilizándolo de espaldas contra el suelo.

—Muy osado, sí, osado, niño, sí, sí. Osado. Y estúpido, sí —rió.

El cazador con la guadaña colgando de una mano y el pie sobre el joven celebró su triunfo. A pesar de haber recibido el hechizo se movía con la misma agilidad que desde el principio. Su cuerpo se veía lastimado, la sangre de las heridas brotaba como una sustancia oscura desde cada agujero de su cuerpo y los labios amoratados se confundían también con la sangre que brotaba hasta el mentón, salía de una de las orejas y por el costado de la cabeza. Sin embargo, nada de esto parecía incomodarlo como si el dolor fuera parte de su bienestar. Todo lo que Dainn hacía en ese momento era reír y reír. Kapsuo no podía respirar soportando aquella presión que aunque en apariencia no parecía más que estarse apoyando sobre él, en realidad lo aplastaba con más y más fuerza cada segundo que la entusiasmada risa de Dainn continuaba agrietando la tierra a su derredor y sintiendo ya como otra costilla crujía y cedía bajo la pesada bota del cazador.

No cediendo a la desesperación estiró el brazo queriendo alcanzar la espada que descansaba a medio metro de distancia. Dainn lo notó, retrocedió el pie y con la misma presteza aplastó la mano del joven que esta vez no pudo evitar emitir un quejido de dolor antes de morderse los labios con orgullo. Dainn entrecerró los ojos buscando la mirada del joven mientras su pie se movía de un lado a otro sobre la mano, los huesos se escuchaban tronar uno tras otro. Kapsuo mantuvo el silencio.

—Cuánto orgullo, sí, cuánto desperdicio. ¿Pretendías algo con traicionarnos, sí, traicionarnos? Pobre miserable, pobre imbécil, crío deprimente, no, jamás, no, no, no, nunca adivinarías, no, adivinarías los planes del amo. El amo sabía, sí, sabía desde el primer día en que te trajo ante Dainn que nos traicionarías. Sí, él sabía.

En ese momento Kapsuo demostró por primera vez auténtico interés en las palabras del cazador y lo miró a los ojos. Aunque seguía silente su expresión lo delató y Dainn se sintió doblemente triunfador aquel día.

— ¡Oh, sí, él sabía! ¡Sí, sabía, el amo sabía, sí, sí! El amo quería que Dainn acabara contigo, el amo dijo a Dainn que Dainn debía esperar, porque el niño una presa de Dainn era, pero no aún, no, no, no todavía, el dijo que no. El amo ordenó cuando el niño traicionarlo quisiera. Sí, como ahora, sí. ¡Sí!

— ¿Por qué entonces…? —Apretó los labios pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque en un descuido había descubierto las dudas de su corazón.

Dainn lo observó y paladeó el momento. Torturar aquella frágil carne no se acercaba en lo más mínimo al placer de poder cortar una parte de su arrogante espíritu.

— ¿Por qué, pregunta el niño, por qué? Oh, sí, el porqué, sí, sí, el porqué siempre angustia, el porqué siempre se necesita. ¿Por qué existe el niño? ¿Por qué no murió en manos de Dainn mucho antes? ¿Por qué Dainn es Dainn? ¡Ah, la maldita necesidad de poseer un motivo para existir! —Volvió a estallar en carcajadas y parecía que mientras más se extasiaba más fuerte deslizaba la bota moliendo los huesos de la mano del joven que ya apenas podía sentir—. Sí, el porqué de tu miserable existencia, crío, ¿te interesa saber? El amo te quiso y el amo ahora te desprecia. ¿Qué planes tenía el amo para contigo, niño, tenía él, sí?

Levantó lentamente el pie liberando la mano amoratada del joven Kapsuo. Lo pateó una vez en el costado y a continuación se inclinó a su lado. Lo cogió por el mentón con los largos dedos obligándolo a levantar un poco la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo veo, sí, veo en tus ojos, niño. Veo en tu alma. Necesitas saber, necesitas entender porque odiar a Dainn —rió entre dientes apenas conteniéndose—. Oh, sí, quieres entender el sentido de tu débil vida. ¿Sabes por qué el amo te quiso? ¿Por qué? ¿Sí? ¿No?

—Habla, miserable animal.

—Ah, ah, lo sabía, ¡el niño quiere saber! ¡Sí, sí, el niño es muy importante, sí! El niño es importante, el niño es parte de los grandiosos planes del amo, ¿sí, sí, lo crees? ¡Mentira!

Dainn estalló en nuevas carcajadas.

— ¡Mentira, mentira, sí, tu vida es una mentira! No, no, niño, no, no existe propósito, no existe plan, no. No para ti. Tú eres insignificante, tú eres miserable, tú no debiste existir en primer lugar, no, crío, no, vivir no debías. Pero el amo quiso, el amo quería fastidiar al miserable de Freyr, el amo quiso molestarlo, el amo quiso enfurecerlo, preocuparlo, lastimarlo reteniendo a uno de sus descendientes. ¡Sí! ¡Sólo fuiste una broma más del amo! Pero el amo se aburrió rápido, ¿por qué, porqué se aburrió, por qué, sí, por qué? Porque Freyr te abandonó, a él no le interesaste entonces a mi amo también dejaste de importarle. Ya no tenías valor, nunca lo tuviste.

Soltó el rostro del joven dejando que la cabeza cayera golpeándose bruscamente en el suelo. Se levantó estirando el largo cuerpo haciéndole sombra al joven como el destino cruel que le acababa de revelar.

—El amo esperó que murieras entonces, sí. Alvheim debió ser tu tumba, niño, una victoria imposible para ti. Pero lo superaste, oh, sí, venciste, viviste, demasiado molesto para el amo. El amo dejó de preocuparse entonces, importantes asuntos tenía el amo como para mirar una broma aburrida y de tan poca valía. Oh, sí, ahora Dainn debía encargarse de ti. ¡Qué fastidio, qué pérdida de tiempo! Qué afortunado eres, niño, que Dainn sea el único al que le interese tu vida… y tu muerte. ¿No te sientes conmovido ahora, niño, no, de saber que a Dainn es al único al que le importas? Dejaste de existir, dejaste de vivir, nadie te recordará en tu muerte, nadie, como nadie te recuerda ahora en tu vida. ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie! ¡No eres nada!

Tanta era la risa del cazador que arqueó el cuerpo hacia atrás con la boca abierta, las carcajadas hicieron eco en toda Nerima, escalofriantes y perversas. Finalmente había conseguido lastimarlo, finalmente el alma del crío el pertenecía y ahora satisfecho podría finalmente terminar con esa patética existencia. Todo había resultado perfecto en aquel maravilloso día y comenzaba a amar esa pequeña ciudad de Midgard donde tanta sangre había podido derramar y quizás cuánta más le esperaba. ¡Correría como ríos rojos por las calles! Sería una celebración a su triunfo.

Se detuvo. Paralizado con la boca abierta escupió sangre negra en su última carcajada. Cerrando la boca dejando una gruesa línea negra que manchó todo el mentón miró hacia su vientre. Otra vez había sido atravesado en el vientre, pero esta vez era la hoja de la Gram la que había aparecido desde la punta hasta la mitad de la amplia hoja que ahora refulgía en un intenso azul. Los ojos del cazador temblorosos se arquearon hacia atrás y se encontró con un nuevo guerrero. Era un hombre maduro y alto, de rostro delgado y barba corta y mal atendida. Llevaba una armadura ligera a base de una malla de acero que cubría su cuerpo, pantalones de cuero cubiertos por botas de metal que le llegaban al muslo así también como los guantes igualmente de pesado acero que le llegaban hasta las grandes hombreras. Usaba también un abrigo sin mangas amplio con un grueso cuello peludo. El cabello oscuro y desordenado coronaba un rostro de sonrisa irónica y despreocupada con un horrible corte marcado cruzándole el labio y uno de los ojos, donde un parche de cuero lo cubría.

—Qué desagradable placer volvernos a encontrar, Dainn.

—Oh, oh, oh, Hogrant, el rey mercenario, sí. ¿Cuántos siglos ya?

—No los suficientes como para haber olvidado la manera en que me asesinaste y despojaste de mi ejército. Sin contar que encerraste mi alma a esta maldita espada.

— ¿Y ahora sirves al niño, no?

— ¿Servir? No seas divertido, animal, simplemente nuestros interesas se alinean en esta hora. ¿No es así, mocoso?

Kapsuo se sentó lentamente a pesar de sus muchas heridas y cuando miró al cazador en sus ojos no había sentimiento alguno.

—Acábalo.

—Ya viste, el chico ha hablado.

Dainn volvió a sonreír. Esto sería divertido. Cogió con una mano la hoja de la Gram causando que sus propios dedos sangraran. Hogrant se sorprendió, ya que no había visto la osada acción encontrándose tras el cazador, cuando tiró de la espada sin poder arrancarla del cuerpo de Dainn. Aquella distracción le costó un fuerte golpe que Dainn le dio con el codo y que lo envió al suelo soltando la espada.

El nuevo espíritu invocado por la sangre de Kapsuo, uno de los mil que vivían esclavos a la espada y la voluntad de su amo temporal, se levantó rápidamente limpiándose el rostro y desenfundando cogiendo su propia arma que llevaba cruzada por la espalda; era una gran alabarda, un bastón largo con afilado extremo como el de una lanza, pero en cuyo extremo superior también era compartido por un filo enorme como el de una lanza. Dainn estirando el brazo hacia la espalda cogió la empuñadura de la Gram y doblando de manera anormal su cuerpo la desencajó arrojándola con desprecio. Entonces se aferró con fuerza del bastón de su guadaña sintiéndose otra vez interesado en la lucha. ¿Cuántas heridas mortales más podría soportar el cuerpo de ese monstruo antes de demostrar algo de debilidad? Nadie lo sabía.

—Volviste a mi ejército en mi contra —lo amenazó Hogrant—, y lo desviaste de su verdadero propósito cuando lo sometiste a esa perra de tu madre Jezenia y a la voluntad de la diosa Hel a la que ella servía. ¡Los mercenarios de Touni existíamos únicamente para obedecer la palabra del auténtico dios de la muerte!

— ¿Dios de la muerte, dios de la muerte, sí, sí, otra vez con eso, sí? —Dainn se mostró serio, incluso algo molesto—. Pobre mortal, no, miserable mortal, no, ¡patético mortal! ¡Yo, Dainn, soy el único señor de la muerte! ¡Yo soy la muerte encarnada!

—Pagarás por tu blasfemia, Dainn, ahora y de una vez por todas aquí cobraré mi venganza.

—Oh, sí, tú harás, sí. Entonces trata, trata, a Dainn intenta cortar. Si puedes —siseó con voz amenazante.

.

Millia se detuvo a mitad de la calle. Observó con detenimiento a Nina que apoyada en un poste jadeaba tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—Dama Nina, no debería haber venido, sus heridas son graves y mi magia no puede sanar el daño profundo. Es peligroso.

—Sí, lo tengo claro, tú y tu inútil magia nunca son capaces de nada. ¿Pretendes que te abandone también a tu suerte? ¿Qué harás ahora si te encuentras de nuevo con Dainn?

Millia guardó silencio. Se sentía dolida por la brusquedad de la valquiria pero también sabía que no era su culpa. Nina se sentía culpable por la posible suerte del joven Mouse aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

— ¿Estarán a salvo?

—No, no lo estarán. En ningún lugar de Midgard podrán esconderse de ese malnacido de Dainn. ¿Así que es verdad que los dos asesinos están luchando entre sí, no sería una trampa para desorientarnos?

— ¿Trampa?

—No, olvídalo, tu pequeña cabecita hueca sería incapaz de prever aun lo obvio.

— ¡Dama Nina, ya es suficiente!

La valquiria la miró enojada por la reprimenda, más luego se calmó inclinando el rostro.

—Lo siento. Eso no fue amable de mi parte y no lo merecías.

—Disculpa aceptada. No debe sentirse responsable por todo lo que sucede en Midgard sólo porque Akane no se encuentre con nosotras.

—Otra inútil más. Agradezco que no esté porque conociéndola tendríamos otra chica osada más que proteger, como si ya no tuviéramos suficientes problemas.

Millia se mostró en desacuerdo. Trató de pensar en otra cosa mientras le ofrecía su hombro a la valquiria para ayudarla a moverse y habló suavemente sin pensar.

—Sólo espero que no haya sido un error involucrar al amable doctor Tofú en esto cuando le pedimos que asilara a la familia Tendo en su consulta.

—No pienses mucho en eso. Si tus hechizos de protección funcionan como debieran a lo menos estarán a salvo por algún tiempo. ¡Por Asgard!, esto no está funcionando, no puedo moverme bien y de nada servirá que me arrastres por toda Nerima.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte, la culpa fue mía por insistir en venir también. De todas maneras me siento frustrada, debo reconocer que todavía me tiemblan las piernas al pensar en ese monstruo —dijo Nina, y a continuación meditó en como su compañera Millia a pesar de todo y siendo mucho más débil que ella en apariencia parecía estar menos asustada con esa situación. Aquello la hizo sentir todavía más humillada.

— ¿Se siente responsable por el joven Mouse? —Preguntó Millia preocupada.

—Él se metió donde nadie lo había llamado. Es su culpa si no consiguió escapar, pero ruego a todos los dioses que lo encontremos con vida.

Llegaron a la orilla del río y ambas guardaron un pesaroso silencio.

—No…

Nina se soltó del abrazo de Millia y prácticamente se arrojó por la empinada ribera. Tropezando rodó el último par de metros y gateando se acercó al cuerpo del joven Mouse al que rápidamente cogió con ambas manos por los costados del torso y arrastró dificultosamente fuera de las aguas. Lo palpó detenidamente en varias partes del cuerpo y al final se detuvo, de rodillas a su lado con el rostro inclinado y ambas manos sobre el pecho lastimado del chico manchó sus manos en la sangre todavía cálida que empapaba toda la túnica. No dijo nada. Millia desde la altura de la calle tampoco pudo hacerlo con ambas manos en su rostro.

—Te dije que no te metieras —Nina se llevó una mano al rostro pasándosela con insistencia por los ojos—. ¡Te lo dije! ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? Este no era tu problema, estúpido midgariano orgulloso y entrometido. ¡Tenias que haberme obedecido! ¡Tenías que haber huido!

Entonces su espíritu percibió sintió algo cuando pasó su mano por la mejilla del chico.

—Su alma todavía se encuentra vinculada a su cuerpo. Quizás sí… —Alzó el rostro buscando a Millia—. ¡Qué haces allí, debes irte ahora!

—Pero, dama Nina, como podría dejarla atrás…

— ¡Vete, maldición, no te necesito! Dainn ya no volverá aquí, este sitio no le interesa y nuestro deber principal es proteger a Iris y la familia que le ha brindado refugio aun con nuestras propias vidas, no lo olvides. Una vez que esos dos asesinos acaben su estúpido duelo, si es que en realidad se encuentran enemistados, estoy segura de que volverá a cazar a Iris. ¡Debes velar por ella! Yo ya no puedo hacer nada en este estado, lo siento, sólo te demoraría más de lo prudente.

Millia comprendió que nada haría que la valquiria se moviera del lado del cadáver de Mouse. Quizás en su corazón noble se sentía responsable y como doncella santa al servicio de la voluntad de Asgard todavía más al no desear que el cuerpo de un guerrero tan valiente tuviera que permanecer solo en su muerte. Las valquirias debían honrar a los caídos así como servirlos en eternidad. Supuso que aquellos sentimientos se mezclaban en el corazón de la dama Nina junto con la culpa de no haber podido detener al asesino de Asgard. Más luego pensó en sus propios sentimientos, en el miedo que sentía hacia el cazador de almas pero que no se comparaba al temor de perder a uno de los miembros de esa querida familia. Nunca tendría una posibilidad en contra de Dainn, con la dama Nina en ese estado tampoco podría contar con su ayuda.

La lucidez de tintes estratégicos que se ocultaba tan bien debajo de su inocente timidez otra vez comenzaba a martillar en sus pensamientos con una osada idea que superaba sus más valientes intenciones. Ella no podría ganar en contra de Dainn, pero quizás sí podía asegurarse de que alguien capaz se enfrentara a él y venciera; aunque ese alguien pudiese ser uno de sus peores enemigos. ¿Tendría que ayudar entonces al causante de la caída de Alvheim, esa era la decisión correcta?

—Dama Nina, por favor espéreme y no se arriesgue, volveré en seguida.

La valquiria notó al instante aquel resplandor de terquedad en los ojos de Millia que le recordó tanto a otra terca que siempre buscaba meterse en problemas. Lamentablemente para ella sus temores fueron confirmados en cuanto la vio correr en la dirección opuesta a la que habían venido directamente desde la pequeña consulta del doctor Tofú y se maldijo entonces por no ser capaz de detenerla ni mucho menos de seguirla.

.

Los aceros se estrellaron con furia. La alabarda se cruzó con la guadaña como si se conocieran de antes. ¡Y claro que lo hacían! ¿Quién sino él fue quién lo educó en los caminos de la guerra, en el uso de esa magistral arma que impondría el miedo a sus enemigos, arma que había visto una vez utilizar al dios al que había prometido servir con el último aliento de su alma mortal? Hogrant lamentó tanta estupidez entonces. Se compadeció de su propia ceguera recordando su pasado, de cómo debió haber vislumbrado las intenciones de esa mujer llamada Jezenia, debió también haber conocido que la bruja seguidora de las mentiras de Hel planeaba adueñarse de su poderoso ejército mercenario y de que ese crío que llegó cargando en su vientre llamado no se trataba de un ser ordinario. ¡Él mismo lo había bautizado y adoptado eligiendo un nombre digno de los mercenarios del dios Touni!: "Dainn", palabra que en su antiguo idioma significaba únicamente "muerte".

La ira alimentaba el poder de sus brazos tras cada embiste que Dainn recibía con notorio esfuerzo. Las heridas del cazador si bien no las reflejaba en su rostro ni palabras parecían menguar las fuerzas del siempre invencible einjergar y el espíritu de Hogrant con mente estratégica comenzaba a aprovechar cada movimiento y ángulo de ataque por donde el cazador de almas pudiera mostrarse más debilitado. Atacaba por los flancos de Dainn, presionaba los brazos en posiciones de defensa que moverían el cuerpo del cazador a realizar esfuerzos con las partes más lastimadas de su cuerpo. La sangre negra seguía desparramándose por el suelo. Sin embargo, algo preocupaba a Hogrant, y era que a pesar de presionar las heridas que ya habrían asesinado a diez fuertes hombres el cazador de almas continuaba mostrando la misma velocidad y fuerza que ostentaba desde el comienzo del encuentro. Pronto comenzó a creer que la debilidad de Dainn podría tratarse de una simple trampa para aumentar su confianza y llevarlo así a una muerte rápida.

Los aceros volvieron a deslizarse uno contra el otro y cuando se separaron dio un golpe confiado creyendo ya suyo el cuerpo de Dainn. Pero éste lo esquivó con impresionante velocidad y antes de que Hogrant pudiera permitirse pensarlo realizó un paso atrás evitando un fuerte contraataque. La guadaña rozó su rostro y cortó un par de cabellos por sobre su frente. Entonces Hogrant realizó un giro defensivo con el bastón de la alabarda y recibió un segundo impacto que no vio venir, pero que sí había previsto dada su vasta experiencia: él mismo había enseñado a un crío llamado Dainn siglos atrás aquel peligroso contragolpe en que el verdadero ataque sería el segundo impacto por un ángulo muerto del oponente. Rugió y recibió por respuesta la sonrisa de Dainn; ¡El maldito lo estaba disfrutando!

Hogrant miró hacia atrás de manera disimulada, ocultando de Dainn sus preocupaciones. El joven Kapsuo había desaparecido de la escena de combate, se había escabullido como una sombra tal y como él esperaba. Al final el nuevo amo tampoco confiaba en que él pudiera ganar ese encuentro y se habría propuesto retroceder y recobrar las heridas para luego tener una mejor oportunidad. No sintió en nada lastimado su orgullo sino que con la calma de un estratega alabó lo que para él habría sido la mejor decisión. La espada Gram también había desaparecido. Sonrió, por lo menos algo le salía bien cuando comenzaba a sospechar de la suerte destinada para esa batalla.

Un destello de plata vibró por encima de su cabeza, se agachó evitando ser decapitado y alzando la alabarda las armas chocaron otra vez y las chispas quemaron el césped a sus pies. Se había distraído y tuvo la suerte de que Dainn parecía ser más cuidadoso de lo que recordaba o ya habría muerto con a lo menos tres movimientos distintos que él mismo le había enseñado. Volvió a tomar distancia manteniendo la guardia. Los recuerdos lo invadían con tanto pesar que le fue imposible ignorarlos: la pérdida del joven Ignus al que creía su más prometedor sucesor afectó su confianza, luego vino la aparición de Jezenia cuando arrasaron un pueblo miserable hacia las tierras nevadas y él tuvo la mala decisión de perdonarle la vida y cogerla por su mujer. Luego se enteraría del hijo que cargaba en su vientre y lo creyó suyo, cuánto lamentó ese error cuando descubrió pocos años después que esa criatura era en realidad un vástago del demonio Grendel con quien la bruja Jezenia había yacido en oscuros y lujuriosos rituales, con ese demonio y quizás cuántos más alimentando la oscura simiente que engendraría a ese monstruo. Pero nada se compararía al dolor y la humillación de que un simple niño de once inviernos pudiera arrebatarle su propio ejército, declararse servidor de Hel junto a la bruja de su madre y quitarle la vida delante de todos sus hombres. Ese niño no era humano, no conocía piedad y su único placer era beber la sangre de sus enemigos como si fuera la leche que tomaba de la teta de su madre. Hogrant lo maldijo, porque por los años de crianza y duro entrenamiento fue recompensado con la muerte, cuando aquel niño le cortó los brazos y las piernas delante de sus hombres y no satisfecho con eso cogió la espada sagrada Gram que nadie debía empuñar y que el rey mercenario custodiaba en nombre del auténtico dios de la muerte, y con ella le atravesó el corazón.

La espada Gram cobró entonces su alma por la eternidad, ¿cómo podía saber que ese sería el precio por haber fracasado a la promesa que le realizó a su antiguo señor, el único dueño de la Gram, el dios de la muerte Yngvi Touni? Otras almas llegaron después a acompañarlo en la oscuridad y juntos formaron el ejército de los mil condenados por la hambrienta espada y por la mano sangrienta de Dainn.

Ahora Hogrant, el primero de los espectros, volvía a luchar gracias a la bondad del nuevo dueño de la Gram, un auténtico heredero del verdadero señor de la muerte. No estaba seguro del porqué pero lo sabía, porque podían los espectros sentir en el interior de la espada como la misma respondía con placer a la nueva mano que la empuñaba. Nunca Dainn había conseguido hacer más con ese acero que otorgar la sucia muerte, por el contrario el joven mortal de nombre Kapsuo podía retener el oscuro deseo del acero por asesinar a sus víctimas y más todavía ordenarle devolver a los espíritus que atesoraba con celo. ¿Cómo podía ese muchacho invocar con simple sangre mortal los cuerpos materializados de los espectros? Un milagro así era digno de los señores de Asgard y aunque aquel muchacho no parecía percatarse de la grandeza de sus actos sí lo hacían los espectros que juraron cada uno en sus corazones servir por siempre al señor de la espada maldita.

Recibió la guadaña con el bastón de la alabarda y la larga hoja curva se detuvo a centímetros de la cabeza de Hogrant. El rey mercenario gruñó inclinando el bastón y empujando el arma de Dainn. El cazador dio un giro hacia atrás, como si estuviera efectuando una alocada danza, y sin detener las vueltas volvió a atacar con la guadaña a una velocidad inimaginable para el espectro. Detuvo los primeros tres golpes y cuando se disponía por el siguiente no vio como Dainn se había acercado dando un raído paso en medio de los giros y conectándole un rodillazo en los brazos lo obligó a levantar el arma. Cuando bajando la pierna terminó el último giro y la guadaña probó de lleno la carne de Hogrant.

"Mi señor hizo bien en no haber confiado en mis pobres habilidades". Con la sonrisa de orgullo imaginando las sublimes habilidades de predicción de su joven amo se desplomó sobre el césped. La otra mitad de su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás y la sangre se elevó formando una figura en el aire guiada por el resplandor de la guadaña del cazador.

—Siempre fuiste divertido, rey de los mercenarios. Oh, sí. Oh, sí, sí, lo fue mucho. Sí que lo fue, sí. Hogrant, rey de los patéticos muertos.

Si alguna vez el afecto podría haberse retorcido a tal punto como para provocar nauseas de odio fue entonces cuando Dainn repitió en sus labios ennegrecidos por su propia sangre el nombre del que una vez fuera su padre en vida y también el primer hombre al que odio con deseos asesinos. Dainn rió, alzó la guadaña y la dejó caer clavándola en el pecho de Hogrant que aun con vida lanzó un grito de dolor al cielo. Desencajándola con tal violencia que arrancó la carne la volvió a dejar caer sobre el indefenso cuerpo del rey mercenario. Y la siguió alzando y clavando dos, tres, muchas veces provocando estallidos de sangre que empaparon parte de su ropa y rostro. Su risa se ahogó entre los quejidos del espectro hasta que ya no hubo más respuesta, los restos de se tornó en destellos blancos que se esparcieron por todo el lugar.

.

**2**

.

Ranma alzó la mano envuelta en las llamas doradas de K'Zun Fei como si el sol se hubiera alzado en mitad de la noche. Aquella energía irradiaba tal candor que el aire se distorsionaba alrededor del cuerpo del muchacho aunque no parecía lastimarlo.

—Geez —exclamó Touni mezclando su expresión con un intenso silbido. Erguido con confianza a mitad de la plaza se encontraba envuelto por la sombra que Ranma proyectó sobre la plaza al tener la intensa luna de Asgard justo a sus espaldas. La demostración del joven de Nerima parecía haber renovado su extraño interés—, mi intuición me decía que esto sería interesante.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo? —Dijo Ranma rompiendo el dramático silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

—Puedes, de hecho ya lo acabas de hacer. Todo el mundo es libre de preguntar lo que quiera. Geez, por el contrario, yo soy libre de responder lo que se me antoje.

El joven mortal no reparó en el tono burlón de Touni y continuó.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer, para qué renaciste? Parece que planeabas hacerlo desde un principio, ¿qué pretendes entonces hacer ahora?

—Muy incisivo, niño. Sí, sí, planeaba volver, mi renacimiento en este universo sería uno de mis más sublimes planes —mientras hablaba la mirada de Touni se tornó amenazante y su cuerpo adoptó una postura de combate—. Pero lamentablemente no tengo deseos de responderte.

—Ya veo.

—Así es.

—Mortal o dios sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

—Eso es… Oh, ¿me acabas de ofender?

Ranma sonrió.

— ¿Qué esperabas entonces? Estos últimos días no han sido para nada agradables y tú "renacimiento" no los mejora en nada.

—Geez, eres un amargado. ¿Cuántos milenios han transcurrido ya? A pesar de todo ese tiempo actúas tan parecido al aguafiestas de Njörd que hasta podría considerarte su hijo.

—No me ofendas.

Touni sonrió entre dientes.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo, parecerse a él debe ser todo un insulto. Lo siento, niño, por tener que revelarte tan dolorosa similitud.

Ranma estiró el brazo y las llamas de su mano rugieron alimentándose del aire.

—Y yo también lo lamento por ti.

— ¿Por mí?

—Porque Touni o Rashell, a pesar de que hayas renacido, sigues teniendo la misma cara de imbécil de siempre.

—Buen intento, mortal, sigue practicando y llegarás a tener una lengua tan afilada como la de mi querido primo. Geez, ¿entonces planeas utilizar "eso" o vamos a seguir discurriendo toda la noche? Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber de qué manera pretendes utilizar el alma de ese dragón.

Ranma guardó silencio. ¿Cómo adivinó Touni que la energía que utilizaba ahora pertenecía a la esencia heredada de su dragón K'Zun Fei? Ya no importaba, apretó los labios y afiló la mirada. Todo acabaría rápidamente de una manera u otra. Saltó abanicando el brazo con violencia.

— _¡Llama de Fei!_

De su brazo las llamas se extendieron rápidamente formando una corriente similar al filo de una espada que golpeó el suelo justo donde se encontraba el dios de la muerte con tanto ímpetu que el fuego se esparció por los adoquines hasta consumir las casas colindantes como una violenta ola durante una tormenta. Touni estiró ambos brazos y las llamas se recogieron a su alrededor despejándose con la misma velocidad con la que habían cubierto todo.

— Geez, sí, eso me gusta. ¡Al fin nos estamos poniendo serios! —Cerró el puño delante de su rostro y lo abrió rápidamente liberando una pequeña luz con forma de un anillo de plata que se esparció desapareciendo. Por un momento nada sucedió. Ranma cayó a pocos metros delante del dios, con la mano pudo percibir el intenso calor que todavía emanaba de los adoquines y como el vapor ascendía rápidamente alrededor de ambos.

El joven no esperó un contraataque y se arrojó empuñando la Skirr con vehemencia. Pero Touni se movió deteniendo rápidamente la hoja de resplandor áureo con su simple espada de mithril asgariano. Aquello sorprendió a Ranma, esperaba partir esa hoja como una hojarasca y notó recién que la energía oscura del dios Touni también imbuía a su espada.

— ¿Y te atreves a levantar una de mis propias creaciones en mi contra? Geez, mereces un pequeño escarmiento, niño. Eso no ha sido nada decente de tu parte.

— ¿Cómo, tu creación?

—Oh, vamos —Touni entrecerró los ojos disfrutando de la curiosidad del jovenzuelo mientras ambos forcejeaban con las espadas—, ¿acaso te creíste también esa historia de que la Skirr que utilizó el gran Njörd era el auténtico corazón de Vanaheim?

Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido. Mal momento para caer en una distracción.

—Deberías cuidar mucho mejor de tu oponente y dejar fuera tus problemas personales durante un combate, mi amigo.

Aquella advertencia lo alertó y siguiendo los rápidos ojos de Touni miró hacia el cielo. Recién entonces comprendió aquel extraño movimiento que el dios de la muerte había realizado antes de que cruzaran las espadas.

— ¡Demonios! —Exclamó sudando.

—Demonios no; bellas manifestaciones de mi maravilloso genio y arte creativo, sí.

Sobre ambos en el cielo se manifestó un aro de luz plateado que creció rápidamente hasta cubrir el espacio de toda la plaza. En el centro del aro no se veía el cielo oscuro ni las estrellas, tampoco las silenciosas nubes grises que ahora rodeaban el perímetro de la ciudad producto de los anteriores eventos que sacudieron a toda la bahía. Una negrura abismante llenaba el área al interior del aro atravesada por ondas de luz carmesí. Tres siluetas brillaron como estrellas dentro del aro y descendieron velozmente, tan rápido que parecían venir desde muchos metros de altura en aquel espacio mágico. En el momento en que las siluetas cruzaron la puerta que separaba dos dimensiones el aro se desintegró y la oscuridad desapareció en una lluvia de destellos que acompañó a las nuevas figuras en su descenso. Las tres siluetas cayeron formando un amplio triángulo alrededor de los dos combatientes.

Sin dejar de forcejear Ranma movió los ojos rápidamente hacia ambos lados tratando de no perder de vista tampoco a estas nuevas apariciones. Las tres entidades al caer habían doblado los cuerpos dejando los largos cabellos como velos por delante como si hicieran una profunda reverencia. Entonces se levantaron con bruscos movimientos. Los largos cabellos oscuros dibujaron siluetas en el aire y cayeron por las espaldas blancas de pieles delicadas. Eran tres mujeres cuyos vestidos vaporosos cubrían todo el cuerpo delgado por delante pero dejaban una pronunciada abertura en la espalda hasta el final de la misma. El joven de Nerima se quedó perplejo, tanto que perdió la fuerza y fue empujado por el atento Touni cayendo sentado en el piso. Ante él el dios de la muerte se mostró en toda su magnificencia celebrando su última maniobra.

—Te presento a mis mensajeras.

— ¿Mujeres?

—Casi. Creaciones mágicas de mi genio. Si mi espíritu es la voluntad que ejecuta el destino y mi mano es la muerte, ellas son los dedos que he moldeado con mi magia para llevar a cabo la gran obra. Geez, ¿no te parece que son hermosas?

Touni caminó hacia una de ellas y acarició la mejilla pálida. La mujer de apariencia joven y belleza perfecta no parecía reaccionar. Los ojos oscuros eran tan profundos y vacíos como el cosmos y los cabellos desordenados caían por delante y por detrás cubriendo parte de su rostro y labios algo ennegrecidos.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a ellas?

— ¿Hacerles? —Touni rió ante la inocencia del muchacho—. No les hice nada, ellas nacieron así. ¿No lo comprendes todavía, por qué no dejas que tu espíritu Vanir responda tus inquietudes antes de seguir avergonzándote con preguntas necias que no hacen sino revelar más y más tu ignorancia?

Al principio no entendió, más luego consiguió comprenderlo. Su percepción espiritual no le pudo decir nada sobre esas mujeres y entonces confundido se vio obligado a preguntar poniéndose otra vez en guardia.

—No puedo sentir sus almas.

—Es porque no poseen cosa semejante, ellas no son existencias reales. No son distintas a un juguete armado con mis propias manos, pero en este caso he utilizado la energía espiritual para ellas. Utilizando los residuos de las almas que he consumido las he creado. ¿Has oído sobre golems o autómatas? ¿No, nada? Geez, olvídalo, sólo imagina que ellas a diferencia de las otras burdas creaciones elaboradas con materiales tan hoscos como el acero o la greda, son seres artificiales creadas únicamente con energía astral. Yo les he dado forma y voluntad, ¿no te parecen hermosas? Son como el arte, réplicas maravillosas que buscan acercarse a la perfección que sólo el artista admira de una manifestación original —Touni la observó con dedicación como lo haría un dibujante ante una trazado hecho por horas con gran placer—. Sí, sí, geez, es que adoro el espíritu femenino y por ello he querido darles esta forma. ¿No crees que sean mucho mejor que aquellos que hacen bestias horribles o cosas por el estilo? Por supuesto, además de imitar la forma de una mujer perfecta también he querido darles algo de su espíritu.

— ¿De su espíritu?

—Oh, no, me expresé mal —la sonrisa de Touni se tornó peligrosa—. "Espíritu" está muy mal utilizado en este contexto, ya hemos abusado mucho de esa palabra. Geez, veamos, ¿Y si…? Sí, podría ser más adecuado. Digámoslo mejor carácter, sí, el peligroso, voluble, caprichoso y mortal carácter femenino.

Al instante los tres espectros estiraron uno de sus brazos y en cada mano una fuerza oscura se estiró como la macilla adoptando la forma de tres guadañas de bastones negros y hojas de plata curvadas. Cada una de los tres aceros reflejó un ángulo distinto del cuerpo del joven que tenían en el centro. Ranma se quejó entre labios y alzando la espada Skirr se mantuvo en guardia.

—Esto se va a poner muy divertido —murmuró Touni dándole la espalda a Ranma, y caminado se alejó de él cuando movió la mano como si diera una orden con muy poco entusiasmo—. Trata de que no te maten muy rápido, ¿quieres, niño?

Los tres espectros con forma de mujeres hermosas y a la vez de miradas tan afiladas como las guadañas que manejaban, mensajeras del dios de la muerte, se arrojaron al instante con los largos y abultados vestidos levitando sobre el piso en contra de Ranma que las esperó turbado.

.

Touni caminó a solas algunos metros metiéndose en una oscura callejuela. Necesitaba pensar. El sonido de los aceros estrellándose entre sí, roca estallando y madera crujiendo no le interesó. Necesitaba pensar y nada más lo distraería, ni siquiera el extraño espécimen que resultó ser aquel joven descendiente de su estúpido primo Njörd. Llegó a un callejo donde la callejuela se ensanchaba un poco más transformándose en un pequeño patio formado entre tres callejuelas, un pozo y pequeñas casas con ventanales de varias formas, uno incluso compuesto por un entramado complejo de vitrales hexagonales y algunas enredaderas que colgaban de las columnas que soportaban los techos que como cobertizos se pronunciaban hacia la calle. Algunos charcos se amontonaban sobre los viejos adoquines. Suspiró.

Se acercó a una de las enredaderas y acarició las hojas.

—Se está perdiendo más rápido de lo que esperaba. No me equivoqué en mis cálculos, en realidad desperté en la mitad del ciclo de vida de este mundo, ¿por qué se encuentra tan agotado entonces como si estuviera a punto de morir? Geez, ¿será acaso culpa también de lo que hicimos con "ellos"? No, no puede ser, eso significaría que se encuentran carcomiendo los muros de su prisión —suspiró penosamente aceptando la realidad—. Así que este universo va a morir prematuramente por nuestra labor, Njörd. Por suerte que estás muerto, de ver esto habrías arrastrado una penosa cara de culpa por el resto de tu eternidad, como si no te conociera —rió con melancolía.

Pasó la mano por la cabeza sintiéndose cansado. El dios de la muerte se perdió en su propio reflejo. Escuchó entonces el doloroso grito de Ranma y algo lo perturbó, más todavía cuando notó su propio rostro y la preocupación que reflejó.

—Así que era verdad, en realidad debí ser amigo de ese chico si por instinto me inquiero por su seguridad. Quizás por eso no lo eliminé en un principio y he seguido con toda esta farsa sólo para dejarlo vivir unos minutos más. ¡Ah, la ironía! Fuimos camaradas en el pasado y ahora parece que lo volvemos a ser, Njörd. Quién diría que nuestro apego era tan fuerte que nuestros destinos se seguirían cruzando tras tantos milenios. Pero aunque estemos juntos en esto te haré un favor y me encargaré de que ese chico muera hoy. No dejaré que arrastre la misma aflicción que te destruyó a ti, no, con uno solo basta para llevar a cabo semejante crimen. ¡Geez! Después de todo soy un egoísta y desconsiderado individuo, no me interesa nada de este universo.

— ¿De verdad lo crees así?

La voz que escuchó le resultó ser demasiado familiar como para ponerse alerta. Alzando el rostro Touni se encontró otra vez con su reflejo, pero esta vez su propia imagen no lo imitaba sino que de brazos cruzados en el vidrio lo miraba con un aire más animado de lo que él mismo se conociera de sí.

— ¿Y quién eres tú?

—No preguntes idioteces.

—Ah, así que eres tú. O yo. O ambos. O… ¡qué disparate! ¿Por qué no desapareces?

Al mover la mano con insistencia su imagen se deformó retornando a su reflejo original.

— ¿Así que también estaba en tus planes el ignorarme?

Touni siguió la voz y se encontró con otro de sus reflejos, ahora en un vidrio de la ventana de la casa opuesta.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando —respondió con orgullo.

— ¿No, no lo sabes? —El reflejo de actitud más enérgica pero no menos irónico hizo un gesto como si aclarara la garganta antes de hablar en voz alta con fingido dramatismo—. "Qué son los recuerdos de una vida mortal al lado de la eternidad", ¡por favor! ¡Cuántas mentiras! ¿No fue por temor a que en tu nueva reencarnación te encariñaras con este universo, con su gente, con sus amores, que planeaste sellar todos los recuerdos que crearas en este mundo tras tu despertar?

—La mentira es mi especialidad, ¡geez!

—Tanto así que te mientes a ti mismo. ¿Por qué quisiste separarme de ti?

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando, no escucho, soy sordo, tralalala…

—Geez, nunca creí que yo llegase a ser tan insoportable —replicó el reflejo ante la actitud tan infantil del temido dios de la muerte para luego desparecer.

Otra vez se quedó en silencio. Touni se sentía inquieto y mirando el piso trataba de retomar la línea de sus pensamientos pero algo se lo impedía. De pronto el ruido de la lejana batalla comenzó a enervarlo como si fuera aquello lo que tanto lo perturbaba. Otro grito de Ranma seguido por el sonido de la madera desplomándose lo alertó y giró agitado.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No decías que no te importaba nada? —dijo otra vez su reflejo apareciendo en una ventana.

— ¡Y no me importa! No es más que una reacción instintiva, un acto condicionado por la inútil vida mortal que he de haber tenido en este mundo, nada más.

—Te preocupas por él, tanto, que ahora no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza —el reflejó se manifestó en otra ventana a su derecha—. ¿No deseas saber quién era en realidad, qué significaba para ti, qué significaba todos los que conociste en esta vida?

— ¿Y de qué serviría eso? Geez, si al final todos van a morir. Crear vínculos, relaciones de afectos, cariño, amor, amistad, ¿de qué sirve si todo ha de perecer? Sólo sería una inútil distracción en mis planes.

—El gran dios de la muerte está asustado de mirar en unos pequeños recuerdos.

—No, no lo estoy en absoluto. ¡Los sentimientos no son más que un estorbo! ¿Acaso no pude yo asesinar a mi primo Njörd con mis propias manos?

El extraño reflejo apareció en varias ventanas a la vez riendo a carcajadas.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

—De lo cobarde que puedo llegar a ser. ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió en realidad u ocultaste intencionalmente otra parte de tu pasado?

— ¿No lo asesiné yo?

La risa de la decena de reflejos lastimó sus pensamientos.

—No, no lo hice. ¿Qué sucedió…? Ahora que lo pienso, en esa oportunidad. ¡No, fue ella!

—Geez, hasta que al final demuestras algo de valor.

—Eso no es verdad, ¿por qué ella? Ahora lo recuerdo, ella nos descubrió, sí, aunque éramos enemigos entonces jamás Njörd levantó la espada en su contra, incluso cuando… ¡pero ella nos descubrió!

—Sí, lo hizo, y trató de detenerlos.

—Y el estúpido de Njörd se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y… ella lo mató. Ambos tortolitos murieron ese nefasto día. ¡Mentecatos!

—Y quedaste solo.

—No, no sólo, porque estaba "él".

— ¿Qué hiciste con él?

Touni no respondió, miró uno de sus reflejos acusadoramente y éste le respondió la mirada con una irónica sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hiciste con él?

Volvió a preguntar el reflejo y Touni se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué había hecho con "él", aquello tan importante y a la vez tan desagradable que unía el pasado de todos?

Entonces escuchó un fuerte sonido y al girar vio en el aire a uno de sus espectros que tras haber sido proyectado en el aire un rayo de luz lo atravesó en el pecho. El fantasma soltó la guadaña y al instante se desvaneció dando un alarido de dolor.

—No es posible, ni siquiera Njörd podía desintegrar así a una de mis mensajeras a menos que… ¡haya sido un ataque de existencia perfecta! Ningún mortal podría hacer algo semejante, ni siquiera los niños de los dioses, ¡debes estar bromeando conmigo!

— ¿De verdad el gran Touni es incapaz de intuir lo que ha sucedido?

— ¿Cómo, sabes algo? ¡Habla!

— ¿Hablar sobre qué? —Dijo el reflejo en una de las ventanas—. Nosotros no sabemos nada —dijo su reflejo en un vidrio roto al final de la callejuela—. Nada de nada —agregó su propio reflejo en un charco de agua a sus pies—, porque tú no quieres saber nada.

— No juegues conmigo, geez, ¿quién es ese mocoso?

Un grito desgarrador lo paralizó. No fue de Ranma. Una explosión con forma de una columna de luz levantó tierra y rocas y al instante percibió dentro de su espíritu que había perdido a otra de sus mensajeras.

— ¡Quién es él! ¡Cómo puede tener tanto potencial siendo un simple muñeco de arcilla creado por ella!

— ¿Creado por ella? —Preguntó un reflejo—. Interesante, puede que te estés acercando.

—No, no, debes estar bromeando. Yo no puedo haber sabido algo así y haberlo dejado pasar. ¿Qué hizo ese estúpido crío Freyr con "él"? Se supone que no debía tocarlo, no debía siquiera darle la posibilidad de…

—Lo que es una amenaza también puede ser una oportunidad.

—Todavía no te rindas.

— ¿Por qué no probar una vez más?

— ¡Yo lo probé todo! Geez, demonios, todo, sacrificamos todo y aún así nada conseguimos en contra de ellos. No existe otra solución, ¡deja de dudar! Yo mismo llegué a la conclusión de que no había otra manera, este universo debe desaparecer aunque me desagrade hacerlo.

—Has probado todo, menos la solución que te dio ella.

Touni abrió los ojos confundido, todo lo que escuchaba no eran sino los reclamos de su propio corazón al que creía muerto muchos milenios atrás más ahora regresaba con renovado ímpetu.

—No, es demasiado osado, no puedo estar seguro de que él sea "él". No, Freyr no podría haber sido tan estúpido como para desobedecerme, no. Pero y si lo hizo… debo estar seguro. ¡Dime todo lo que sabes, ahora!

— ¿Saber qué? —Dijo uno de los reflejos—. Yo no sé nada, porque tú no sabes nada.

—Tú no quieres saber nada —dijo otro reflejo llamando su atención del lado opuesto.

Touni inclinó el rostro y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Quién podría ser tan osado como para chantajearse a sí mismo? —Se preguntó en un oscuro susurro sin dejar de sonreír—. Bien, ¿qué quieres entonces?

El reflejo sonrió. Todos los reflejos que aparecieron en cada vidrio, ventana, poza de agua, cristal y aún en los metales que reforzaban una vieja carreta lo miraron a la vez con una actitud risueña y triunfante; era Rashell. Y todos ordenaron a una sola voz en un coro que saturó de sonidos el alma eterna de Touni.

— ¡Qué me recuerdes!

—Entonces que así sea —respondió Touni cerrando los ojos—. Cómo me odio —susurró concentrándose.

.

Ranma giró hacia atrás apoyando una mano en el piso, evitando los rápidos cortes que rayaron la piedra ancestral del suelo. El espectro lo acechó rápidamente sin darle un respiro. El joven la rechazó con un golpe de la Skirr y tras el fuerte rebote de la guadaña aprovechó el espacio para saltar sobre un tejado. Entonces corrió rápidamente saltando de un techo a otro. El espectro apareció levitando a gran velocidad a su lado siguiendo su movimiento en paralelo.

—Maldición, ¿no podemos discutir esto? —Como era de esperarse no recibió ninguna respuesta del espectro—. ¿No? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

El espíritu rugió con voz inhumana deformando la aparente belleza de su rostro y lo atacó rápidamente, arqueando la guadaña en el aire desplegó una oscura energía que con forma de luna creciente cortó el espacio que los separaba. Ranma apoyó el talón deteniéndose bruscamente cuando la hoja de energía oscura cortó el tejado hasta la pared del primer piso y pasó por delante de la nariz del joven como una cuchilla cortándole la punta de un mechón.

Abrió los ojos asustado y rápidamente se arrojó al piso cuando otra de esas ráfagas le pasó horizontalmente por encima.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Con los brazos se impulsó elevando el cuerpo un metro evitando una tercera ráfaga que le pasó justo por debajo rozándole las manos. Apenas cayó rodó por la pendiente opuesta del tejado. El espíritu sobrevoló la casa para alcanzarlo pero apenas llegó del otro extremo se detuvo confundido. Moviendo la cabeza lentamente lo buscó pero no lo encontró. Entonces notó un movimiento tras unas cortinas, se trataba de un niño elfo que se había asomado con imprudente curiosidad. Su madre rápidamente lo cogió por la cintura para apartarlo de la ventana. Lamentablemente para ellos el espíritu no hizo distinción y alzó la guadaña emanando aquella fuerza oscura dispuesta para un nuevo ataque que demolería toda la pequeña edificación.

En el momento en que ejecutó el ataque Ranma apareció delante de ella y con la espada detuvo la guadaña. El choque fue descomunal porque la energía oscura también se ensañó en contra de la Skirr. Ranma resistió la fuerza y como si su espíritu hubiera llamado a la espada, ésta volvió a resplandecer como no había querido hacerlo durante toda aquella nefasta noche. Ganando empujó el arma de la mensajera de la muerte. El espíritu se vio desarmado y con los ojos todavía en el cielo siguiendo el girar de la guadaña recibió el contraataque de Ranma que la cortó en diagonal. El cuerpo astral se desintegró al instante siendo consumido por la fuerza de la Skirr y Ranma, triunfante, trastabilló torpemente hacia atrás hasta apoyar la espalda en una pared, dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara por la superficie sentándose en el piso y trató de recobrar el aliento. Su corazón se encontraba agitado, la respiración era irregular y el dolor sacudía cada músculo de su cuerpo. Había utilizado magia en contra de todas las indicaciones de Leshy y ahora sentía que aquel vacío dentro de su alma se había abierto otra vez, como si los finos hilos con los que había sido cerrado aquel abismo cedieron ante la inimaginable y voraz fuerza que lo consumía y que ahora sería imposible volver a contener.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y miró hacia el cielo. Las estrellas le parecieron maravillosas, no así la oscuridad del cosmos que lo asustaba como si también tratara de consumirlo.

—Ahora sí, ya no puedo más —jadeó dolorosamente apretando los labios. Abrió la boca tratando de respirar tragando grandes bocanadas de aire frío y cerró los ojos deseando que el aire frío de Jarnvidr también helara su rostro afiebrado—. ¡No puedo más!

— ¿Tan pronto te das por vencido? Geez, ¿justo ahora cuando recién nos comenzábamos a divertir? —Dijo el dios de la muerte—. ¿No te parece que eso es muy desconsiderado de tu parte, Ranma?

Ranma abrió un ojo y se encontró con Touni que con actitud descarada y con las manos en los bolsillos del largo abrigo se encontraba de pie ante él, de sonrisa arrogante y con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante.

.

**3**

.

Kapsuo se encontraba sentado en el suelo contra la pared a mitad de la calle con las piernas estiradas. Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás tenía los ojos cerrados. Entonces percibió un ligero movimiento y abriendo un único ojo y cerrando la mano alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada Gram que descansaba tirada a su costado la vio.

Millia con la mirada seria y el rostro palidecido lo observaba intensamente. Con ambas manos cruzadas en la espalda tenía el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante como si él fuera algo curioso de ver. Cuando la reconoció no relajó la mano en la espada sino que la arrastró un poco acercándola a su cuerpo. Ella notó al instante cuál era el problema. Se acomodó el vestido con las manos en un femenino gesto antes de doblar las piernas y acuclillarse a su lado manteniendo el equilibrio a una distancia que no sería prudente. Él levantó la espada cuando ella alzó ambas manos posándolas sobre la pierna lastimada de Kapsuo.

— ¿Qué pretendes?

Ella cerró los ojos y se concentró.

— ¡Qué pretendes!

Dejando cae la espada para utilizar el único brazo que podía mover la cogió por la muñeca lastimándola con su brusquedad y obligándola a abrir los ojos y mirarlo asustada.

—Ayudarlo —respondió nerviosa.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

— ¡Pero yo sí necesito la suya para derrotar a Dainn!

Aquel ser tan frágil como un pajarillo lo desafió y no desvió nunca los ojos, a pesar de que él le dedicó su más aterradora mirada.

—No quiero tu ayuda —insistió con violenta terquedad y la empujó.

Millia perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás quedando también sentada en el suelo. El silencio perduró hasta que se tornó incómodo entre ambos.

—Vete.

Ella no respondió, sino que con el rostro ligeramente inclinado y un gesto que Kapsuo no pudo interpretar si era miedo u odio, lo siguió observando hasta hacerlo sentir incómodo.

—Vete o él te matará cuando llegue.

No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera se movió en la posición en la que había quedado tras caer. Todo lo que hacía era observarlo con una insistencia que le pareció insolente.

—Vete o yo te mataré.

Más ella Insistió en guardar silencio.

— ¡Vete!

— ¡Oblígame!

Tras la fuerte respuesta de labios que sólo sabían hablar con suavidad volvieron a callar. Ella suspiró como si con ese estallido oculto de su personalidad hubiera conseguido que todo el temor y la tensión que sentía hubieran sido sacudidos de su corazón como si se hubiera librado de una pesada capa. Se acercó otra vez a él y ahora de rodillas volvió a colocar las manos sobre la pierna lastimada del joven.

—Te advertí que…

— ¡Guarda silencio, no dejas que me concentre!

Kapsuo obedeció. No por temor o sumisión, sino por una gran curiosidad. Sería tan sencillo para él apartarla, incluso lastimarla. Pero lo que lo detuvo fue justamente su latente odio por Dainn, sabiendo que la mitad de sus pensamientos eran obra del cazador de almas y por ello quiso oponerse a todos sus instintos que le decían que por la fuerza debí hacerse escuchar, o por el temor obligar a obedecerle.

— ¿Planeas ayudarme?

Siguió sin responder. Las manos resplandecieron en un ligero tono azulado y una onda de luz comenzó a pulsar sobre la lesión recorriendo el cuerpo de Kapsuo. El joven sintió al instante una sensación de frescura y una paz que no recordaba haber sentido jamás, como si todos los problemas del universo hubiesen dejado de tener sentido para él. Ni siquiera el dolor vivido, la angustia, la injusticia, y aún menos la venganza tenían razón para su corazón ahora envuelto por la quietud. Todos aquellos sentimientos reconfortantes y a la vez desconocidos combatieron en contra de su orgullo, sintiéndose también avergonzado de algo que creía una señal de debilidad y un embrujo de la muchacha. Luego vino a su nariz los aromas del bosque de Gimle y entonces recordó las muchas veces que recorrió esos parajes y que nunca antes había disfrutado de tan exquisito aire. Abrió los ojos con fuerza, parpadeó rápidamente asustado de haberse dejado llevar por aquel mágico sopor pero para su sorpresa Millia continuaba en la misma posición concentrada en su labor sanadora. El dolor retrocedió rápidamente y un incesante cosquilleo comenzó a invadir los músculos que antes se habían vuelto insensibles. Se quedó entonces quieto, su idea de detenerla se deshizo como la espuma de las olas y se dedicó a mirarla.

Los cabellos plateados se habían desordenado por el ajetreado momento y caían desenredándose por su naturaleza sedosa encima de los brazos. El rostro lo notó pálido y los ojos aún serios demostraban el temor y la preocupación. ¿Cómo no vivir con miedo siendo un ser tan insignificante ante los peligros de Asgard? Pero no fue desprecio lo que inundó sus pensamientos sino una secreta admiración. ¿Tenía mérito desafiar al peligro teniendo la fuerza para hacerlo, o sería más honroso acercarse a la muerte con tan poca capacidad para protegerse? Sin que ella lo notara él esbozó una sonrisa y quiso probar.

—No te he pedido tu ayuda. Cuando termines te mataré por tu insolencia.

Ella movió la cabeza dando a entender que lo había escuchado, pero luego la volvió a inclinar sin cerrar los ojos en ningún momento enfocada en su labor.

—Si así lo desea, por mí estará bien. Siempre y cuando venza a ese monstruo de Dainn.

— ¿Por qué debería yo…?

—Él vino por Iris. Si piensa que ella se encuentra con la familia Tendo sólo como una protegida se equivoca. Iris fue adoptada por Ranma, ahora es una Saotome.

Ella guardó silencio y esperó alguna reacción de su parte. Nada sucedió. Tampoco se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y siguió actuando como si se encontrara concentrada en sanarlo. Volvió a hablar.

—La señora Nodoka la considera su nieta y morirá antes de entregársela a un monstruo como Dainn. Proteger a Iris es proteger a también a su abuela. ¿Lo comprende ahora? —alzó el rostro y lo encaró—. ¿Lo comprende? Mi vida no importa, pero si realmente desea proteger a la señora Nodoka deberá también cuidar a Iris. Quizás así pueda en parte resarcir el daño causado en el pasado.

Kapsuo no dudó, sus ojos fueron implacables cuando respondió de manera abrupta y algo violenta.

— ¿Qué tengo que ver con esa mujer?

—Porque ella es su madre.

Terminó con un gesto de complacencia y retiró las manos dejándolas descansar sobre su vestido. Lo miró y esperó. Y se sorprendió al hallarlo turbado, era la primera vez que aquel rostro frío demostró tal confusión de sentimientos que lo hizo parecer tan humano como cualquiera. Millia sonrió, ella había concluido la verdadera identidad del temible asesino de Asgard y ahora confirmaba sus más locas teorías al notar la reacción del joven. Por un momento olvidó que se encontraba ante un peligroso criminal del mundo de los dioses y lo vio únicamente como el hermano mayor de Ranma al que acababa de conocer y su mente divagó rápidamente en los parecidos y las diferencias que existían entre ambos. De inmediato notó que el largo cabello de "Avari" se curvaba y rizaba en las puntas y mechones, similar en forma al de su madre Nodoka.

—Te mataré —dijo finalmente con tal frialdad que Millia sintió un escalofrío. Acababa de comprender que reveló lo que debía ser un terrible secreto para el azote de Alvheim y recién recordó que aquel joven hombre no era Ranma. Pero para su sorpresa él se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y estiró su brazo herido—. Ahora termina con esto, luego te quitaré la vida por entrometida.

Ella no sabía si tomarse aquello seriamente o en broma, no había manera de volver a indagar en los sentimientos de Avari cuando volvía a ocultarlos tan en lo profundo de su alma. Turbada y nerviosa asintió tomando el antebrazo con las manos y volviendo a concentrarse.

—Pero no será hoy —agregó Kapsuo y ella tembló ligeramente sintiéndose todavía más confundida. Asintió otra vez sin saber realmente qué responderle y continuó sanando el brazo herido con su magia.

Millia se hallaba otra vez concentrada en la magia cuando Kapsuo notó algo nuevo e inquietante. La hoja de acero de la espada Gram resplandeció como si uno de los espectros hubiera retornado y al instante entendió que ya no les quedaba más tiempo. Actuando con calma volvió a levantar ligeramente la espada deslizando por debajo de la empuñadura los dedos. Como si no quisiera interrumpir a la concentrada chica no movió la espada, sino que sus ojos se movieron inquietos recorriendo cada parte de la silenciosa calle.

—Terminé —dijo ella algo animada, pero cuando lo observó se encontró con una mirada amenazante.

Sin poder articular palabra alguna Kapsuo se abalanzó sobre ella y sólo reaccionó cerrando los ojos asustada. Escuchó el tronar de una explosión y sintió pequeñas piedrecillas y polvo cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Entonces abrió los ojos y más intranquila se encontró recostada sobre él. El joven había saltado alejándose de la pared y había caído de espaldas a algunos metros de distancia. Levantando un hombro del suelo sostenía con una mano la espada recostada sobre el piso y con el otro brazo rodeaba la cintura de Millia a la que había apegado a su cuerpo con un inesperado celo. Ella recién notó la cercanía y se sonrojó con fuerza, jamás había osado estar tan apegado al cuerpo de un hombre y se sintió perturbada, tanto, que olvidó la situación y no reparó en que el rostro de Kapsuo la evitaba mirando en otra dirección, con los labios apretados como si se encontrara en gran tensión. Recién entonces Kapsuo giró la cabeza y la miró como si recién la hubiera recordado.

—Yo… —Millia murmuró apenada pero él no le dio tiempo para hablar.

— ¡Apártate!

La arrojó con el brazo a un costado haciéndola girar por el suelo. Cuando se detuvo iba a reclamar pero vio una escena horrible. Dainn caía desde el cielo enterrándole una feroz patada en el abdomen al joven que lo hundió en el asfalto agrietando todo el suelo alrededor y lo primero que pensó fue en que si no hubiera desperdiciado el tiempo en alejarla habría podido defenderse mejor.

— ¡No lo lastimes! —gritó sin pensar sintiéndose culpable de su dolor.

.

Touni dejó que su cuerpo descansara en la pared y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el piso al igual que Ranma. Ambos con las piernas estiradas y las miradas puestas en las estrellas se mantuvieron en un inquietante silencio.

—Lo siento —dijo el divino señor de la muerte.

—Yo también —respondió el extrañamente calmado estandarte del caos de Nerima.

Rashell sonrió con los labios juntos.

— ¿Y cuál era tu plan para que volviera en mí?

Ranma hizo un sonido como si estuviera pensando en voz alta antes de responder.

—Lo de siempre, golpearte hasta que entraras en razón.

—Geez, qué suerte tengo entonces de que no tuviéramos que haber llegado a eso.

—Aun no estoy tan seguro. ¿De verdad te sientes bien o necesitas un poco más de ayuda? —dijo Ranma levantando la mano empuñada y mirándolo de manera amenazante.

— ¡No, no, completamente seguro! —respondió Rashell abanicando ambas manos en señal de rendición. Ahora soy ciento por ciento el inigualable Rashell.

—Pero eso no quita que también seas ciento por ciento el insoportable de Touni.

Ahora los ojos de Ranma fueron de una mortal seriedad. Rashell suspiró rendido.

—Estás en lo cierto, soy ciento por ciento ambos encantadores individuos, envidia de hombres y deseo angustiante de todas las mujeres del universo.

—Ahora no estoy seguro.

— ¿De qué?

—De cuál de los dos es peor.

—Geez, gracias, amigo.

—De nada, amigo. Ahora deja que recupere un poco la fuerza en los brazos para golpearte como te lo mereces.

—Oye, ¿y dónde está eso del perdón de corazón? Soy un profundo camarada arrepentido de todo lo que te he hecho pasar.

—Sólo después de los merecidos golpes, no antes.

—Eres terco.

—Y tú un insensato arrogante.

— ¿Arrogante yo?

—Porque aquí el único sueño de las mujeres soy yo. Tengo experiencia en el tema —respondió Ranma con una gran sonrisa.

—Le diré eso a Akane.

—Maldito traidor.

Ambos rieron.

— ¿Qué planeaba Freyr al reunirnos?

Rashell no respondió de inmediato. Volvió a mirar las estrellas y recordó que lo mismo hacía milenios atrás junto a otro personaje muy parecido a su ahora amigo mortal.

—No me lo imagino. Recuerdo algunas cosas, otras no, la mente de Touni se encontraba en un caos peor del que quería confesar y al romper el sello que apartaba esa última parte de su mente que soy yo volvió a desorganizar lo poco que había logrado unir tras su despertar. Ahora que somos otra vez uno sus recuerdos comienzan a llegar a mí como gotas de agua tratando de regar un inmenso desierto. Geez, es problemático. Además de que Touni mismo en todo su conocimiento puede que no conozca tampoco las respuestas de lo que estaba tramando Freyr, recuerdo que él mismo murió hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Sigues hablando de él como si fuera otra persona.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que todavía no me acostumbro. Todavía sus recuerdos me parecen los de otra persona.

—Pero siendo Touni eras bastante Rashell para mí.

— ¿Sí, lo crees?

—Sí, idénticamente insensatos, engreídos además de mujeriegos.

—No me lo menciones —Rashell comenzó a realizar figuras con los dedos como si tratara de recordar algo específico—. ¿No te fijaste lo que "yo hice" cuando invoqué a esas encantadoras invocaciones?

—Ah, retiro lo de mujeriego. Ambos son perfectos pervertidos.

—Geez, no me malinterpretes. Es sólo curiosidad.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad no quieres que trate de utilizar algunos de los poderes divinos del gran Touni para ayudarte?

—Olvídalo. No quiero ser el conejillo de indias de nadie, menos de un idiota que ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que estaría haciendo.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza.

—Además me quedó bastante claro eso de que Touni utiliza almas como fuente de energía. No quiero vivir por el sacrificio de otros.

—Tan noble, ¡geez!, quizás demasiado para tu propio bienestar.

—Y Touni es demasiado peligroso para el bienestar de los demás.

— ¡Geez! ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan irónico?

—La mala influencia, amigo, todo es culpa de la mala influencia.

Rashell sonrió con descaro.

—Pues sí, Méril nunca ha sido un buen ejemplo para nosotros los más jóvenes.

Ambos volvieron a reír. Suspiraron al final rendidos.

—Entonces —dijo Rashell seriamente—, ¿eso es todo, te darás por vencido?

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No te da miedo morir?

—Tú lo hiciste dos veces y aquí te tengo a mi lado. Supongo que eso me ha ayudado a perder un poco el miedo.

—Pero lo sigues teniendo.

Ranma sonrió sin responder.

—Ah, no te preocupes, ahora que trato de recordarlo siendo un experto mercenario o aún un dios de la muerte también sentí miedo en su momento. Es algo inevitable.

—Estás muy tranquilo para saber que me estoy muriendo.

—Y tú más para ser el que se está muriendo.

— ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?

— ¿Me creerías capaz de mentirte?

Se miraron fijamente.

—Sí —respondió Ranma.

—Quizás —agregó Rashell.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y apoyaron otra vez las cabezas en la pared.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? —Preguntó Rashell.

—A que pueda mover otra vez el cuerpo.

—Sí, era eso, verdad. Lo siento, lo había olvidado.

.

La pared cedió ante el cuerpo de Kapsuo que de espaldas la cruzó entre escombros. Dainn lo siguió, sin piedad, nunca satisfecho y deseando más del dolor de su oponente. El joven no se rindió y a pesar del duro golpe consiguió girar en el aire hacia atrás, apoyar ambas manos sin soltar la espada y terminar la voltereta apoyando ambos pies. Pero no esperó al cazador sino que al momento se impulsó en un gran salto. Dainn le pasó por debajo algo sorprendido cuando Kapsuo giró en el aire e invocó un hechizo explosivo, y al igual que aprendió de su encuentro con Ranma utilizó la espada Gram cruzada por delante de la palma como un amplificador de su hechizo.

La explosión aplastó al cazador contra el suelo levantando una pared de rocas alrededor del cráter que se formó en una fracción de segundo. Kapsuo cayó dando giros, apoyó una rodilla en el piso y jadeando alzó la espada por sobre la cabeza no perdiendo nunca la concentración en la peligrosa batalla.

De la columna de humo Dainn emergió lentamente. Caminando arrastró los pies y balanceó los brazos con amenazante ritmo. Se detuvo en el lugar donde había caído la guadaña y envolviéndola con largos dedos la desencajó del suelo cargándola sobre el hombro y sonrió al joven.

—Bien, ¡muy bien! Sí, bien. Qué bien se siente, sí, sí, ¡sí! Se siente tu odio, niño, tu odio hacia Dainn. Sabroso odio, doloroso odio, sí.

Las ropas del cazador se encontraban teñidas por la sangre negra que emanaba de las muchas heridas incluso de las perforaciones de espada que traspasaban su cuerpo. El rostro demacrado, el cabello pegajoso por la sangre seca y las manos lastimadas, pero nada de eso parecía menguar el ánimo desquiciado del cazador, por el contrario, aumentaba su presencia atemorizante. ¿Cuánto más sería necesario para detenerlo? Esa sola idea podría destruir el espíritu de su rival más aguerrido, pero Kapsuo seguía allí dándole batalla al einjergar mitad hombre, mitad demonio, y de espíritu depravado como ninguno.

El joven contradiciendo las expectativas del cazador, en lugar de esperar defensivamente otro ataque se arrojó sobre él. Dainn se dio el tiempo de hacer girar el bastón de la guadaña alrededor de su cuello con un fuerte empujón de la mano antes de cogerla otra vez como una burla hacia su rival antes de avanzar para chocar otra vez los aceros. Pero no se esperaba que Kapsuo se deslizara a ras de suelo pasando por debajo de la guadaña y con un rápido movimiento empuñando una daga más rápida que la espada cortó la pierna del cazador.

Dainn mostró sorpresa y cayó al suelo producto de su propia fuerza y de la forma en que había perdido el control sobre su propia pierna. El corte tras el tobillo había cercenado el tendón de Aquiles de tal forma que le dejó la pierna paralizada. Kapsuo no se mostró alegre, sino que volvió a adoptar la defensa con la Gram en una mano y la larga daga en la otra. Dainn se irguió lentamente apoyándose en la guadaña y se miró la pierna, luego a Kapsuo complacido.

—Aprendiste bien, sí, bien, niño. ¡Muy bien, sí! —Rió a carcajadas extasiado de placer—. ¡Bien, bien, bien, muy bien! Dainn es un gran maestro, Dainn enseñó bien, sí —y ante la sorpresa de Kapsuo Dainn dejó de actuar como si tuviera la pierna inmóvil y la volvió a apoyar con firmeza ignorando la herida—. Muy bien —susurró finalmente en un inquietante siseo.

Kapsuo gruñó. Ni siquiera él conocía los límites de su antiguo maestro y ahora comenzaba a sentir que todas las estrategias aprendidas por ese monstruo no servirían en su contra. Enfadado de su propio temor avanzó otra vez. Las armas se cruzaron, chocaron, lucharon. Kapsuo giró, lanzó un golpe que no alcanzó a Dainn, rápidamente retrocedió el brazo y evitó que la guadaña lo dejara sin una de sus manos. Trató otra vez, ambos cuerpos giraron muy pegados el uno contra el otro pero ninguna de las armas fue capaz de alcanzar a su rival. Kapsuo movió rápidamente lanzó un golpe inesperado hacia atrás con la empuñadura de la Gram, pero para su sorpresa una de sus mejores tretas no dio en el mentón del cazador, sino que éste dobló la cabeza hacia atrás esquivándolo por milímetros. Por su osadía recibió un codazo de Dainn en el costado de la cabeza que al instante lo aturdió, pero con la mirada borrosa consiguió ver un destello de plata y se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar ser decapitado. Entonces volvió a girar la espada con un movimiento defensivo algo torpe y consiguió que Dainn retrocediera un par de pasos, lo suficiente como para recobrar un segundo aire.

—Más, más, más, ¡más! —Gritaba Dainn arrojando despiadados golpes, cada uno más rápido y astutamente mortal que el anterior. Kapsuo se vio retrocediendo, casi tropezando, mientras giraba la espada Gram de derecha a izquierda tratando de detener todos los embistes—. ¡Más, más, más, más, más! —Con la hoja curva de la guadaña atrapó en su interior al acero de la Gram y llevando ambas armas hacia el suelo quedaron los cuerpos topando hombro contra hombro. Entonces el rostro de Dainn quedó muy cerca del de Kapsuo. Alegre y sonriente le susurró con complicidad al joven—… Más, todavía quiero un poco más, sí.

El joven por instinto quiso retroceder pero olvidó en la desesperación la forma en que la espada estaba atrapada y los brazos tiraron de ella sin esperanzas. Cuando lo notó no pudo siquiera expresar su frustración porque Dainn le dio un violento golpe con la cabeza en su frente que lo envió al suelo soltando la espada. La cabeza de Dainn la sintió como una maza de acero y tirado en el suelo trató de levantarse. El cazador hizo bailar a la espada Gram que con la punta en el suelo y la hoja deslizándose bajo la empuñadura rozando el filo de la guadaña de un lado a otro girando como un trompo antes de cogerla con una mano. Así armado con la guadaña en la diestra y la Gram en la mano zurda hizo aspavientos amenazando al joven.

—Se terminó, sí, acabó, sí, finalizó, sí. ¡Tu vida, niño, tu vida, sí!

Ahora estaba en problemas. Débil, cansado, adolorido y ahora desarmado miraba a Dainn y los aceros que portaba que de un lado a otro se movían sin un ritmo que pudiera adivinar mientras el cazador se acercaba con lentos pasos obligándolo a retroceder. ¿Eso era todo, se habían acabado sus opciones, no le quedaban planes, no más movimientos o estrategias a seguir? Rabeó contra su propia debilidad. ¡Deseaba acabar con Loki y todo su maldito legado! Y ahora he aquí que era incapaz de enfrentar al más vil de sus perros.

Él ya no toleró aquella humillación y tal como el cazador esperaba fue más grande Avari y su orgullo ciego orgullo que el corazón de mortal de Kapsuo. Neciamente y en apariencia diestro y frío se abalanzó como una sombra sobre Dainn. Desapareció a menos de un metro de distancia. Dainn lo esperó paciente y sonriendo. "Avari" apareció a su lado y le conectó una fuerte patada en la nuca elevando su cuerpo tras un corto brinco. Dainn lo recibió sin siquiera poder defenderse, pero tampoco cayó porque el joven no se lo permitió, sino que poseído por un inigualable rencor comenzó a lanzar golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada sobre el cuerpo ya lastimado de Dainn. Las armas cayeron de sus manos, volaron cuando el joven cogió un brazo tras otro quebrándolos con las mismas técnicas que había aprendido de su maestro. Avari golpeó todos los puntos vitales en un conjunto de técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo que demostraba la inmisericorde arte de la muerte. Los años de entrenamiento en la escuela del asesinato se demostraron cuando golpeó con los codos los costados de Dainn quebrando sus costillas y atrapándolo por los hombros quebró ambas de sus piernas. Golpeó tantas veces y de manera tan brutal la cabeza del cazador que esta parecía flotar libremente del cuello. Al final reunió ambas manos en el pecho de Dainn y ejecutó su último movimiento.

— _¡Oscuridad del Alma!_

El cuerpo de Dainn voló como un muñeco de paja empujado por el vibrante rayo de magia oscura, atravesó una casa y dos muros antes de detenerse con una explosión que como un géiser se elevó oscureciendo el cielo.

Todo había terminado. Avari cayó sobre sus rodillas jadeando. Entonces recién su ira se calmó y consiguió pensar con claridad. ¿Sentía orgullo, placer, siquiera un poco de alivio de haber derrotado a ese monstruo? Nada de eso lo llenó. La imagen de Ranma en la arena de Noatum apareció en su mente, las mismas recriminaciones que le hiciera entonces él mismo se las hacía ahora. ¿Qué había sido de su propósito de desafiar la voluntad de Loki y torcer la mano del destino? Rugió enfurecido y golpeó varias veces el suelo hasta que las manos sangraron. Había vuelto a actuar como el antiguo asesino de Loki, había dejado de lado su corazón mortal. Al final jamás podría librarse del legado que se le había heredado contra su voluntad.

—Muy bien, niño, sí, muy bien, sí, sí.

Sorprendido Kapsuo retrocedió levantándose y cruzando los brazos en guardia, pero tal fue su sobresalto que no pudo ocultar el impacto que causó en su rostro ver de nuevo a su viejo maestro. Dainn parecía deshecho por los ataques que sufrió tan inmisericordemente de parte del joven, pero a pesar de ello caminaba bamboleándose de lado a lado. Cuando estuvo frente a él la cabeza le colgaba horriblemente de la piel al tener el cuello roto. Levantó un brazo y cogiendo la cabeza por un extremo la enderezó bruscamente hasta que los huesos tronaron. La giró de un lado a otro hasta que la sintió en su sitio y otra vez sostenida por su propia fuerza.

—Una ejecución sublime, sí.

Luego cogió el otro brazo y lo enderezó haciendo sonar hueso por hueso, articulación por articulación hasta que recobró su verdadera forma.

—Maravillosa técnica, ¡oh, sí, sí, técnica!

Golpeó con sus propios codos los costados de su cuerpo hundiendo las costillas rotas que se asomaban empujando la piel. La sensación hizo al cazador aspirar una rápida bocanada de aire entre los labios provocando un silbido, para luego expirar como si aquello le hubiese causado un enorme placer.

— ¡Cuánto odio! ¡Cuánto maravilloso dolor! Oh, niño, eres sublime, ¡sublime, sí, maravilloso, sí! ¡Sí, sí!

Entonces cogiéndose la frente echó la cabeza hacia atrás riendo en oscuras carcajadas. Se detuvo repentinamente y movió los ojos para mirar a Kapsuo directamente a través de los largos dedos.

—Te faltó tan poco, oh, sí, tan poco para destrozar el corazón de Dainn. Pero dudaste. ¡Dudaste! ¡Dudaste! ¡Dudaste, malnacido crío! ¡Dudaste! ¡Por qué dudaste!

¿Por qué dudo? Kapsuo se mostró confundido, ¿había algún movimiento que no realizó al final, en algún momento se contuvo cuando la ira lo dominó?

Entonces recordó, cuando atacó al cazador su mente estaba llena de todos sus recuerdos de entrenamiento cruel, de asesinatos selectivos contra su voluntad, de sus años en Midgard oculto bajo la mirada de otros y peores maestros que lo instruyeron en las peores maquinaciones y técnicas para repartir la muerte. Sin embargo hubo un momento, un único momento, en el que dejó de sentir ira, ¿a eso se refería su viejo maestro? ¿Pero qué, cuándo, qué había recordado entonces?

La luz vino a su mente como un rayo de sol que encandiló sus ojos. Vio entonces por encima de su hombro como tras algunas ruinas del otro extremo del jardín que ahora pisaban la silueta muy mal oculta de Millia que observaba la contienda. ¿Qué hacía allí esa entrometida, por qué no se había largado cuando pudo hacerlo? Pero esa presencia lo hizo recordar.

Durante su brutal ataque el recuerdo que interrumpió sus más asesinos deseos había sido el único acto de bondad que había recibido en su vida; la imagen de Millia sanando sus heridas con la única intención de que él cuidara de otros.

Cómo maldijo a esa chiquilla entonces. Pero todo fue interrumpido por el feroz ataque de Dainn cuando sin siquiera percibirlo apareció ante él conectándole un poderoso golpe en el abdomen.

— ¡Ojo por ojo!

Lo castigó aplicándole terribles golpes y horrendas llaves que tronaron los huesos del joven pero no se los quebró, no, porque lo haría sufrir hasta el último momento.

— ¡Hueso por hueso!

Entonces el primero de los huesos sonó, el antebrazo derecho de Kapsuo se dobló y crujió como una ramilla estrujada por poderosas manos. La llave que le aplicó el cazador al final terminó por hacerlo girar y rodeándolo por la espalda lo cogió con un brazo por el cuello amenazándolo con partírselo con la facilidad de quien cortaría una espiga. Aquello alertó a Kapsuo y lo hizo sentir su pronto final. Pero Avari esperó, esperó pacientemente a que el joven temblara y rogara por su vida. Nada de eso sucedió. Enfurecido entonces lo soltó y aplicándole una nueva llave le quebró el otro brazo y cogiéndolo por la camisa lo arrojó contra la pared. Kapsuo cayó sentado sintiendo el terrible dolor sacudiendo todo su cuerpo. Cuando levantó la cabeza Dainn caminó lentamente hacia él, se agachó para coger la espada Gram y con ella lo amenazó poniendo la punta a milímetros de su nariz.

—Eres patético, niño, ¡patético! ¡Llora, gime, suplica! ¡Arrástrate ante Dainn, arrástrate ante tu verdadero creador! ¡Sí! ¿No, todavía no, no, no quieres, no, no, no? ¡¿No?

Y enterró la espada en la pared justo al lado de la cabeza de Kapsuo, para que el joven pudiera ver en el acero su propio reflejo. El rostro amoratado, los labios sangrantes, la rabia y la humillación, la derrota pintada en sus ojos. Dainn rió maniáticamente.

—Se acabó, niño, se acabó. ¡Se acabó, se acabó, todo terminó! Dainn gana, Dainn siempre gana, sí, siempre. Siempre. ¡Siempre!

.

Rashell abrió un ojo y las estrellas seguían estando allí en el mismo sitio que en la última vez que las miró hacia pocos minutos atrás.

—Te hubiera ganado —dijo relajadamente con un ligero tono de provocación.

Ranma no lo miró pero se sonrió.

—Sí, cómo no. Te aseguro que nadie te habría librado de la paliza que te hubiera dado.

—Oye, oye, recuerda que yo soy un dios, o lo era, o lo seré, o lo soy ahora a medias, o... Como sea, las posibilidades estaban a mi favor. Además yo no soy el que está ahora tirado en el piso incapaz de mover un solo dedo.

—Detalles, igual te hubiera vencido. Por suerte volviste a ser tú sino…, no quería que Nabiki llorara por tu culpa. Eso habría sido escalofriante de ver, más si luego me lo cobraba de verdad enfadada.

— ¿Nabiki, quién es ella?

Rashell se levantó de un salto y retrocedió rápidamente cuando Ranma lo amenazó con la espada.

—Espera, geez, que era una broma, ¡una broma!

—No me pareció divertido —bajó la espada sin dejar de mirar a Rashell con desconfianza—. Prométeme algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando todo esto termine ve a verla.

— ¿Y por qué ahora, a qué viene esa recomendación? No sabía que te habías vuelto un consejero sentimental, geez.

Ranma, ya de pie y apoyándose en la pared evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

—Porque cuando uno sabe que ya no podrá hacerlo es cuando te arrepientes de todas las oportunidades perdidas.

—Lo dices por Akane, ¿no?

— Quizás. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Lo que quieras, ¿cuándo me he negado a una de tus locuras?

Ranma suspiró una sonrisa y continuó.

—Una vez que todo esto termine, ¿podrías cuidar de Akane, tú y Méril, protegerla y asegurarse de que abandone esta maldita tierra de Asgard cuando ya no me encuentre en este mundo? No me contradigas y escúchame. La conozco y sé que podría cometer alguna locura, por eso te lo ruego, amigo, no le permitas que siga los planes de Freyr ni los de nadie más, ella debe vivir en Nerima, en nuestro mundo. Que toda esta estupidez se termine conmigo para siempre.

Rashell trató de sonreír y le dio suaves palmaditas en el hombro.

—Tú mismo te la llevarás de regreso a Nerima, ten un poco de fe en el mañana.

— ¡Deja de mentir! Lo siento, pero cien veces en un día es más que suficiente —dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario—. Debemos encontrar al resto.

— ¿Ranma, seguro que ya estás bien?

—No podría estar mejor —respondió levantando la mano con dos dedos estirados en gesto de victoria—. Ahora démonos prisa, ellos nos necesitan, puedo sentirlo.

Rashell guardó silencio y vio caminar a su amigo. Notó al instante como la espalda de Ranma se curvaba penosamente como si todo su espíritu se estuviera apagando tanto como su ánimo por luchar y vivir. Miró entonces hacia un lado y se encontró otra vez con su propio reflejo en una ventana. De pronto tuvo la idea de imaginar a Akane y la forma en que ésta reaccionaría si Ranma llegase a faltar.

—Geez, pobre chica, esto va a ser muy doloroso para ella —comenzando a caminar su mirada se tornó fría y su rostro oscuro e ilegible, como si sus pensamientos viajaran mucho más hacia el futuro elaborando cuidadosos cálculos que incluían la vida y muerte de muchos seres en el porvenir—. Pero por otro lado, lamentablemente todo será absolutamente necesario —murmuró, ya no Rashell, sino el maquiavélico Touni antes de seguir a Ranma y su inseguro caminar hacia su destino.

.

_**Continuará.**_


	29. Capítulo 24: Cenizas de una batalla

.

**XXIV**

**Cenizas de una batalla sin fin.**

.

..

1

..

.

"_¿Qué es amistad, amor, cariño, afecto, palabras que con tanta facilidad arrojamos al viento? ¿Comprendemos su naturaleza, analizamos con cuidado las cadenas que unen nuestras almas cuando comprometemos así un fragmento de nuestra eternidad? No, no lo hacemos, porque el tiempo cuando se hace infinito erosiona toda importancia que los sentimientos alguna vez tuvieron en nuestra especie. Si analizamos a otras criaturas del tipo 'racional emotivo' como la nuestra, que hemos descubierto en universos más jóvenes y cuya naturaleza implica aún un estado de existencia imperfecta anterior al punto de evolución donde la esencia alcanza la plenitud del alma, o burdamente llamado estado 'mortal', es trascendental el descubrimiento de cómo los sentimientos juegan un rol clave en su supervivencia y propósito de ser. Un estado imperfecto de existencia requiere de una fuente de energía externa, comúnmente denominada 'motivación', pero que yo defino más exactamente para razón de este estudio como 'eje de existencia en escala individual'._

_ Si bien recordamos que en nuestro tratado anterior nos referíamos por 'eje de existencia' únicamente al corazón que sostiene la vida de un sistema absoluto autosustentable o 'universo', también es cierto que podríamos gozar de cierta libertad con el concepto para definir también a las criaturas particulares y las distintas partes que componen su espíritu, recordando el axioma de equivalencia de sistemas en que un alma perfecta posee un equilibrio similar a un universo completo en diferentes escalas, pero iguales en su funcionamiento…"_

El balón rebotó en la cabeza de la chica y su rostro se hundió en las páginas del pesado libro que leía descansando sobre su regazo. Al levantarse sobándose la nuca miró de forma asesina a las otras jovenzuelas que con vestidos similares, cortos de seda blanca, acampanados hacia las piernas y con líneas azules en su diseño que formaban complejos tejidos en zigzag a lo largo de los costados y mangas que le llegaban hasta las muñecas. Apenas descubrió a las culpables dejó caer el libro y con el puño en alto vociferó terribles amenazas. Ellas asustadas huyeron al instante.

— ¡Mil maldiciones a toda la que…!

—Heid, ya es suficiente.

—Todavía no, aún no he acabado con ellas.

—Ya se han marchado.

Recién percatándose de la otra persona que le hablaba Heid, de cabellos oscuros y cortos que apenas le rozaban los hombros y con un complejo entramado de finas trenzas formando un moño sobre la nuca, ojos color miel y una aguerrida mirada, giró para encarar a quien se había atrevido a interrumpir sus justos descargos. Pero al descubrir quién era se detuvo al instante cruzando los brazos conteniendo así muy malamente su furor.

—Skadi, ¿por qué te entrometes?

La dama Skadi no era más que una jovencita que aparentaba no ser mayor de quince o dieciséis años de edad al igual que Heid, de gracia inigualable y belleza envidiada por sus pares y codiciada por los señores de Vanaheim no importando el rango o edad. También deseada por ser la única hija del actual rey de Vanaheim y cuya dote, por ende, sería el trono mismo del reino del sol. Su cabello era largo y sedoso como la noche más pura y los ojos resplandecían con la intensidad del mar al atardecer. Todo en ella era material de poetas y de los sueños de los jóvenes oficiales del reino. Si su sola apariencia paralizaba al más valiente de los pretendientes no menos mérito tenía su personalidad recatada y amena, de amabilidad ejemplar y sonrisa siempre dispuesta a proveer de felicidad a los que la rodeaban. Pero si había una persona que conseguía molestarla esa era su prima Heid y su voluble carácter.

—Deberías moderar más tus palabras —Skadi trató de mostrarse estricta sin perder la calma ni la dulzura notándose lo mucho que le costaba ser dura con su problemática pero amada prima.

— ¿Y para qué?

— ¿Cómo que para qué? —Repitió la dulce doncella casi en un exabrupto despeinándose cuando se le erizaron todos los cabellos. Fingió entonces y muy malamente un poco de tos tratando de recobrar la calma antes de aconsejarla—. Bueno, es que no es bien visto en la corta que una joven se exprese de la manera en que tú lo haces, y…

— ¡Cómo si me importara lo que piensa un grupo de payasos vistiendo pomposos cuellos de seda, que se enrojecen las mejillas con empalagosas cremas y se espolvorean la nariz con talcos que me dan alergia! Sin nombrar esos asquerosos perfumes con los que tratan de esconder las malas costumbres higiénicas, o peor aún —Heid sonrió con malicia al notar como su prima, la siempre educada Skadi, comenzaba a enrojecer con más intensad a medida que ella hablaba y hablaba—, ¡cuando pretenden ocultar los aromas de las alcobas ajenas!

— ¡Heid, por el sol eterno! —Reclamó ocultando el rostro tras las manos.

Su prima no aguantó más y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Deja de ser tan inocente, ¿quieres, prima? O vas a parecer un blanco fácil para algún embustero.

—Embusteros habría a lo menos que trataran de cortejarme —respondió todavía apenada y tratando de calmarse, sintiéndose muy indignada—, si tú no los espantaras con tu terribles modales cada vez que uno osa siquiera a mirarme.

—No me digas, ¿hablas de ese montón de monigotes de la corte? Favor que te hago entonces. ¿Me dices que te interesa alguno de esos niños disfrazados de oficiales que apenas saben levantar una espada? Si es que no las confunden con los cuchillos del servicio doméstico que es para lo único que sirven, para sentarse y comer de la mesa de otros.

—Ay, Heid, si sigues así nunca vas a casarte.

— ¡Bienaventurada sería entonces! No existe peor condena en este mundo que soportar a esa subespecie llamada "hombres".

—Algún día vas a enamorarte, no hables así que luego puedes arrepentirte —dijo Skadi tratando de aparentar sabiduría.

Heid silbó entre dientes.

—Mil maldiciones, y escúchame bien, mil maldiciones para mí misma si llegase a entregarle un día mi corazón a un hombre. No lo valen en lo absoluto, sería un terrible acto de estupidez de cualquier mujer que se aprecie a sí misma. ¡Oh!, no quiero decir con ello que tú seas una estúpida si llegases a enamorarte también, querida Skadi, eres libre de hacerlo si lo deseas, ya sabes que tu querida Heid estaría presente para ayudarte por siempre.

Skadi la miró muy enfadada no muy convencida de sus disculpas.

—A lo más —agregó inmediatamente Heid con un tono falsamente conciliador—, te creería ligeramente tontita. Pero entre primas podría perdonar ese defecto de tu parte.

— ¡Heid!

Ella sacó la lengua y huyó rápidamente de Skadi que trataba de ajusticiarla con un libro que antes cargaba entre los brazos.

.

Heid se encontraba sentada en los últimos peldaños de los más de cien escalones de mármol que separaban la amplia avenida, una de las más concurridas de la zona alta de la ciudad, con la entrada de la Escuela de Artes y Ciencias del Resplandor, una de las academias más prestigiadas de todo aquel mundo, donde estudiaban únicamente los hijos de los señores del reino del sol las disciplinas asociadas a la historia, cultura y las infinitas tradiciones de su pueblo, además de otras artes tan delicadas como la política o la ciencia de la creación que el pueblo comúnmente y siempre siendo corregido pero sin aprender llamaba "magia".

Algunas chicas bajaban los peldaños conversando con alegría, pero apenas la veían enmudecían, la saludaban con educadas reverencias y seguían cuchicheando entre ellas. Heid respondía a la cortesía de la misma forma pero no dejaba de mirar con tal dignidad y severidad que causaba miedo en los demás. Sólo cuando apareció Skadi se levantó de su lugar sonriendo con sinceridad.

—Te demoraste.

—Lo siento.

— ¿No será que esa bruja de Saga ha vuelto a molestarte? Ye te he dicho que debes aprender a defenderte sola de sus insultos, ¡algún día serás la gran reina de Vanaheim, por el sol! Pero si lo ha vuelto a hacer puedo asegurarte que estaría encantada en echarte una mano.

—No, ¡no! Nada de eso, estoy bien.

— ¿De verdad? —Insistió Heid acercando su rostro con gesto inquisitivo tanto a Skadi que la pobre se vio obligada a retroceder casi perdiendo el equilibrio en los escalones.

— ¡Te dije que no, que estoy bien!

Heid se mantuvo con su nariz casi pegada a la de su prima por largos segundos hasta que se rindió y retrocedió cruzándose de brazos.

—Está bien, te creeré. Entonces ¿qué te distrajo ahora? ¿Te perdiste otra vez en los pasillos?

—No.

— ¿O te escondiste en el baño porque otra vez te sentaron mal los inventos de la dama Tarsky en la cocina?

— ¡No! —Respondió sonrojada.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó golpeando con la mano empuñada la palma extendida en un gesto de acierto—, entonces te fuiste a espiar al vestidor de los jóvenes oficiales en las salas de la guerra. Sí, estoy segura que a estas horas terminan sus prácticas de esgrima. Qué maldad la de tu parte, Skadi, de no invitarme en tu pequeña aventura.

— ¡No he hecho nada de eso! Y, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto sobre los vestidores…? —Skadi ahogó sus propias palabras por la vergüenza que sentía y se tapó la boca con ambas manos cuando notó que el resto de las chicas que abandonaban a esa hora la academia las observaban con recelo. Se acercó más a su prima que triunfante se sonreía de su humillación para susurrarle indignada—. ¡Eres malvada!

— ¿Lo soy? Sí, puede que lo sea, pero te lo tienes bien merecido por hacerme esperar.

Skadi se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—Cuando sea reina juro que te exiliaré a la luna blanca.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Skadi, no seas mala perdedora! ¿De verdad lo harías?

—Sin dudarlo.

—Qué sorpresa, querida, la que todos creen una dulce niña es en realidad la más terrible de las futuras tiranas.

—Ah, deja de molestarme, eres imposible.

—Que no se te olvide, pequeña, que yo soy simplemente invencible.

Skadi rió ante el orgullo ciego que demostraba Heid y que siempre le causaba tanta gracia. Luego, recordando algo importante dejó aparte la alegría.

—Siento la demora pero mi padre me ha hecho llamar con un mensajero.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo? —Heid se mostró seria y algo suspicaz al notar de inmediato el cambio de humor de su querida prima.

—No, nada. Debe tratarse de alguna formalidad o recomendación. Ya sabes que nos preparamos para recibir nuevos enviados diplomáticos de otro universo.

—Me desagrada que seres de otros mundos nos visiten, nada bueno resultará si mezclamos nuestros problemas con los de otra gente.

—Heid, eso no es amable.

—Tíldame de lo que quieras pero ya verás que el tiempo lamentablemente me dará la razón. No me mires como si discriminara a los seres de los otros mundos o algo así, no. Pero cada mundo posee su propio ritmo y ciclos espirituales, mezclarlos es causar interferencias entre cada sistema y… no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Skadi se encogió de hombros reconociendo su ignorancia. ¿Quién podría estar a la altura de la genial Heid Baladi, la alumna predilecta del sabio Mimir gran maestro de Vanaheim? Pero a diferencia del resto que la envidiaba con recelo para Skadi su prima era una persona absolutamente admirable, y no dejaba de pensar que ella sería una mejor reina. No por nada la familia Baladi descendía del linaje original de los primeros reyes de Vahaheim y era una de las cinco casas que pugnaban constantemente por el trono del reino del sol, aunque siendo desde hacía siglos un mundo pacífico las batalla se lidiaban únicamente con palabras y sutil destreza política, más que con espadas y amenazas. El arte del parentesco era una de las principales herramientas con las que se manejaban para tratar los asuntos de estado y contiendas peligrosas, no eran raros los matrimonios arreglados para guardar la paz entre dos familias enemigas o compartir el poder de los distintos cargos a todo nivel del reino. Ambas siendo doncellas de tan nobles familias no eran ajenas a este juego de poder y asumían su parte en el mundo, donde en cualquier momento podrían ser solicitadas para un matrimonio forzado por razones políticas.

Heid era fuerte y rebelde. A pesar de su corta edad llevaba con orgullo el haber rechazado con altanería ya cuatro peticiones de matrimonio y se sabía que ni siquiera sus padres podían domar su fuerte carácter. Distinto era el caso de Skadi, más dócil y tímida lo único que la había salvado hasta ese día de un casamiento forzoso era la importancia de su rango como princesa de Vahaheim, sabiéndose que su padre el rey no la uniría con cualquiera porque en ella estaba elegir al futuro monarca del reino del sol. A veces Skadi envidiaba secretamente a su prima por su fuerza y aparente libertad de haber renunciado al amor y ser dueña a medias de su propio destino; si tan sólo ella tuviera el mismo valor para dirigir su propia vida.

—Heid, lo lamento, te había prometido acompañarte hoy al mercado.

—Oh, era eso lo que tanto te angustiaba —le dio suaves golpecitos en el hombro a Skadi—. No te preocupes por eso, no era nada importante.

—Pero no puedes ir sola.

— ¿Qué no puedo?

—Es peligroso para una doncella visitar los lugares fuera del área de la ciudad alta, y lo sabes. Deberías por lo menos llevar una escolta.

—Qué escolta podría protegerme, ¿ah? ¿Olvidas que soy una de las más grandes hechiceras de todo el reino?

—Heid, tan sólo somos unas estudiantes.

—A nuestra edad más grandes héroes salvaron de peligros nuestro mundo en muchas ocasiones. Deja de ser tan gallina.

— ¡Heid! —Skadi suspiró rendida y recurrió a su mejor arma; la piedad. Con la mirada suplicante se acercó a ella cogiéndole la mano—. Por favor, te lo suplico, no podría estar tranquila ahora sabiendo que te expones a un peligro innecesario.

Su prima retrocedió al instante golpeada por aquel temible ataque, la mirada de cachorrito tierno y abandonado de Skadi era fulminante. Con el sudor mojándole la frente y apretando los dientes no tuvo oportunidad y se rindió.

—Está bien, tú ganas, no iré hoy. ¡Demonios, cómo necesitaba de esos polvos de cristal para mi proyecto!

—Muchas gracias, prima. No temas, si todo sale bien mañana prometo acompañarte. Llevaremos un par de guardias y entonces no tendremos ningún problema.

—Sí, sí, lo que tu digas.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Se despidieron cuando la escolta real llegó a las puertas de la academia para recogerla. Acompañada por una dama mayor de la corte que había sido la nodriza de Skadi desde su infancia y cuatro guardias, la que no dudó en dedicarle una mirada de desagrado a Heid a quien creía una mala influencia para su niña, se retiraron por la larga avenida principal. Una hermosa sucesión de árboles de hojas lilas y verdes entremezcladas dividían la avenida entre edificios y columnas, arcos y esculturas.

Heid la observó hasta que Skadi y su compañía desaparecieron entre la gente tan rápido como la mirada de obediencia que ella había fingido. Con una traviesa sonrisa bajó los peldaños de dos enérgicos saltos y corrió entre la gente, empujó sin querer a un noble, pidió disculpas a medias y continuó llena de entusiasmo no importándole la mala imagen que daba que una niña de su edad y estatus se comportara como un crío de barrio. Nada la motivaba tanto como abandonar por unas horas la prisión de muros blancos y los aburridos rostros fríos y alargados de la gente de la ciudad alta.

.

La capital de Vanaheim que compartía su nombre con el del universo del sol era más que una simple capital, era un país completamente urbanizado. La extraña superficie irregular llena de barrancos y montañas completamente urbanizadas se decía en las leyendas que había sido producto de cientos de distintas batallas donde la magia y la espada habían desfigurado su superficie y destruido en más de una oportunidad la civilización de Vanaheim, pero siempre volvía a ser reconstruida por las fuertes manos de los Vanir. La ciudad alta era el lugar donde moraban los señores de Vanaheim o dioses como los llamaba el pueblo, seres que guardaban celosamente el conocimiento supremo de la magia de la creación y por ende gozaban de la casi inmortalidad, a diferencia de los Vanir del pueblo que vivían prolongadamente pero no tanto como sus señores en los cielos. Físicamente la ciudad alta era un conjunto de montañas urbanizadas que se elevaban por encima de la gran capital, unidas entre sí por puentes y arcos tan amplios como un brazo de mar con edificaciones en su superficie que desafiaban toda ley de la gravedad, cuyas torres ascendían hacia el cielo y colgaban también de la estructuras como agujas gigantes con cientos de vistosos balcones.

La superficie de la ciudad se separaba entre acantilados que eran las heridas de las antiguas guerras casi cubiertos por las nuevas estructuras que se levantaban sobre balcones de piedra robándole terreno al vacío. Muchos puentes y más fortalezas en el aire se mantenían por sobre los acantilados. También existía una ciudad baja que se erigía en las paredes de los abismos comunicadas con la superficie por una serie de escalinatas sin fin y túneles que se abrían a enormes galpones subterráneos donde la vida pululaba con tanto afán como en la superficie.

La gran ciudad de Vanaheim se extendía desde los límites del océano hasta el otro extremo continental en los altos y fríos picos más allá de lo que se podía ver desde el lugar donde los reyes moraban, allí la ciudad también llegaba a lo alto de las montañas aunque sus habitantes vivían de acuerdo a las extremas temperaturas. Tan grande e inimaginable era la ciudad que muchas de sus zonas se habían vuelto deshabitadas en los extremos, enredándose con bosques y animales salvajes narrando con sus estructuras historias de otras épocas. Así y todo la zona donde Heid vivía era la más poblada en la que los peligros naturales y enemigos de los reyes que todavía moraban en la sombras no aparecían más que por rumores de los extremos lejanos de Vanaheim. Además de contar con una maravillosa vista del océano de Vanaheim. A pesar de que todavía era de día los hermosos colores del atardecer se confundían con el esplendor de las dos lunas que siempre vigilaban alguna parte de la infinita ciudad. La luna blanca tan grande como un planeta cubría gran parte del horizonte asomándose apenas hasta la mitad, mientras que la luna negra como una gema oscura más pequeña coronaba a la primera casi en el centro del firmamento.

Desde uno de los miles de balcones que rodeaba un cerro más pequeño, paso intermedio entre la montaña más elevada de la ciudad alta donde moraban los reyes hasta la superficie de la ciudad, igualmente poblada hasta imaginar que toda la elevación hasta perderse en el horizonte era producto de la arquitectura Vanir, Heid se detuvo para admirar la belleza de las lunas. Muchos otros habitantes se detenían en esos lugares para contemplar la hermosura del cielo y de la ciudad misma que como un mar de edificios y torres se extendía hasta el infinito.

La parte del mercado de Vanaheim era para nuestra comprensión del tamaño de una ciudad de Midgard de extremo a extremo, rodeada por zonas urbanas de menor tamaño. El ajetreo era tal que no cesaba su movimiento ni de día ni de noche. Las caravanas se alistaban para llevar sus especies de un extremo a otro de la eterna ciudad en viajes que podían durar días o incluso semanas. También se alistaban los guardias que las protegerían, mercenarios y soldados preparados dependiendo de la importancia de la carga y de su dueño porque las zonas deshabitadas de la ciudad eran auténticas ruinas peligrosas, lugares salvajes llenos de monstruos o bandidos. También había algunos representantes de la academia, eruditos de túnicas azuladas y barbas blancas tan respetados por el pueblo como lo hacía siempre la gente Vanir con sus dioses, que buscaban preparar expediciones arqueológicas a los lugares más distantes y peligrosos de las ruinas. Heid tuvo la precaución de no dejarse ver por los sabios a los que muchos conocía como sus maestros directos en la academia, sería más peligroso para ella ser reportada a sus padres de sus aventuras en solitario por la superficie de la ciudad que de molestar a uno de esos viejos roñosos.

El mercado era el único lugar donde ella podía conseguir ingredientes necesarios para sus precoces experimentos. A veces necesitaba artículos que iban más allá de lo común y de lo permitido por la ley. Llegó a una de las tantas plazas rodeadas de comerciantes que había en ese lugar, los distritos del mercado se separaban específicamente en su utilidad: armas, magia, historia, comida, todo tenía su lugar específico. Ella visitaba continuamente los depósitos de la historia de Vanaheim donde luchaba en contra de los eruditos por los mejores ejemplares antiguos y también era asidua del mercado de la magia. Sus pasos a veces la llevaban a acercarse a los límites del mercado negro para obtener algún cristal especial, como aquellos que venían de la luna negra. Materiales escasos dado que la luna negra pertenecía al rey oscuro Dzhol, señor de los demonios y uno de los únicos príncipes Vanir que todavía se rebelaba a la autoridad del señor del sol, padre de la princesa Skadi y rey de todos los reyes de Vanaheim.

Se acercó a un puesto conocido y apenas el mercader la vio trató de ocultarse bajo el mesón. Ella se apoyó sobre el mismo e inclinándose por sobre el mueble lo miró acusadoramente.

—Buenas tardes.

—Bue-Buenas tar-tardes, mi da-dama.

— ¿Por qué esa cara? Pareciera que no le agradara mi presencia.

Y claro que no lo hacía. Heid tenía mala fama entre los comerciantes por regatear como ninguna y pedir cosas por las que muchos se jugarían el cuello con facilidad. El contrabando de ciertas especies era un delito en Vanaheim y de las veinte piezas prohibidas por temporada ella pedía veintidós.

— ¿Se le ofrece a-algo? Tenemos excelentes lenguas de "varantíes" y polvo de diamante en oferta. También algo de hierbas de la luna blanca.

Ella parecía no escuchar como el mercader le exponía sus mejores precios y miraba de un lado a otro como una experta, tomaba las hierbas, sopesaba los cristales mágicos, se frotaba el mentón y pensativa volvía a coger un cristal.

— ¿No tendrás por casualidad un ramillo de "Ojos de Skirr"? —Preguntó con naturalidad mientras olfateaba una hierba.

— ¡Ojos de Skirr, por los señores de lo alto!

—Sí, eso dije. No tienes que repetirlo si escuchaste bien.

—Pero eso costaría una fortuna.

—Estoy dispuesta a pagar, me conoces.

—Pero, pero, pero…

— ¿Las tienes o no? Si quieres y para no incomodarte puedo buscarlas en otro sitio.

Por mucho que fuera peligroso el mercader sentía apego por las monedas de la familia Baladi. Era una clienta taimada y peligrosa, pero muy rica y de las pocas honestas que pagaban sin demora.

—No, digo, por supuesto que todo se puede conseguir. Pero no es sencillo.

—Dime cuánto.

—Considerando los peligros. ¡Estamos hablando de las flores que crecen en el santuario de Skirr en el lugar más sagrado y prohibido de la luna blanca!

—Cuánto.

—Si por suerte alguien se hubiera aventurado a cruzar las montañas del silencio eterno.

—Cuánto.

—Más allá del mar de cristal de Jade.

— ¡Cuánto! —Insistió impaciente. Ella sabía sobre todo lo que estaba escuchando y no necesitaba una lección. Además que conocía que el mercader citaba todos los peligros para redondear jugosamente el precio.

—Bueno, si usted insiste podría ser, ah, uhm, con un gran esfuerzo de mi parte, ¿veinte millones la docena?

— ¿Veinte millones la docena? —Repitió la pregunta muy tranquilamente y el mercader sonrió algo nervioso asintiendo—. ¿Sólo eso? —La calma de Heid hizo más grande la sonrisa del mercader—. Está bien, te pagaré cinco millones las dos docenas.

— ¿Cinco millones las dos…? ¿Me está timando, mi dama?

— ¿Timando? ¿Acaso conoces el precio de mercado de un montón de flores?

—Bueno, sí, son flores, pero usted sabe que…

—Además de que están prohibidas —apoyó una mano en el mesón y se acercó al hombre apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo—. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que sucedería si alguien se enterara de que traficas Ojos de Skirr?

—Pero, pero, usted me…

— ¿Acusarías a una dulce e inocente doncella de la ciudad alta de cometer un crimen? ¡Oh, qué horror! —Heid saltó retrocediendo con un rostro inocente y asustado al borde de las lágrimas. Él no tuvo opción entonces más que aceptar.

—Cinco millones las…

—Tres docenas —lo interrumpió la chica con vivo entusiasmo.

—… tres docenas —suspiró el mercader resignado. No podía negar que cinco millones seguía siendo un muy buen precio.

—Entonces como siempre haz el envío por el conducto regular a mi taller y me encargaré de pagarte una vez que lo haya recibido. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

El hombre sólo se limitó a asentir y sonreír nerviosamente.

—Ahora, ahora, ¿qué se me estaba olvidando? —De brazos cruzados y la vista en el cielo se dio de suaves golpecitos con el dedo índice en el mentón, lo que volvió a tensar al mercader. Como si hubiera recordado lo que estaba buscando giró la cabeza con alegría—. ¿Tendrás por casualidad un cristal de Vollr?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Oh, es una lástima —aunque fingía seguridad Heid tenía bastante claro que no pedía algo sencillo al punto de que a ella misma le temblaron las piernas al momento de preguntar. ¿Qué estaba pensando ella una simple doncella de la academia al tratar de conseguir una de las materias más peligrosas de toda Vanaheim?—. ¿No sabrás de alguien que pueda tener uno? Necesito una muestra pequeña, nada más.

—Mi dama, no lo comprende, ni siquiera aunque pudiera hacerme con uno de esos me atrevería a tal osadía. Son muy peligrosos. Por favor, le ruego que desista de esa idea.

—Demonios, realmente que necesito uno. ¿De verdad, pero de verdad que no sabes dónde podría encontrar uno? ¿Por favor? Te recompensaría muy bien, sabes qué buena cliente puedo llegar a ser especialmente si apoyas los estudios mágicos de la familia Baladi.

El mercader se estrujó los dedos y nervioso pudo sentir el sudor en sus propias manos. Al observar a Heid meditó que por mucho que esa cría fuera una buena alquimista y siempre pidiera lo que los ancianos más sabios temían preguntar un cristal Vollr era algo fuera de toda regla. Tanta era la mala fama de esas piezas negras que se decía estaban constituidas por una materia que no pertenecía al universo y que fue la causante de una catástrofe que destruyó ya una vez a la ciudad eterna en una de las numerosas crisis del pasado de Vanaheim, y también la fuerza con la que el mar de la luna blanca se congeló en la batalla por el primer trono de Vanaheim entre dos poderosos señores creando al ahora conocido mar de Jade. No obstante la curiosidad en torno al misterioso material era tal porque se decía que ocultaba los secretos de la inmortalidad de los dioses y de la vida y muerte de todos los universos, e incluso los más soñadores no se cansaban de relatar la fantástica historia de que con ese material había sido forjada Skirr, la espada sagrada corazón del universo.

Pensó entonces que lo mejor era desentenderse de ese tema, si ella quería un cristal Vollr tendría que jugarse el cuello por sí misma. Quizás un buen susto la hiciera desistir de tanta osadía.

—Lo siento, mi dama, pero yo no poseo los recursos para obtener un cristal de ésos. Sin embargo —las últimas palabras devolvieron la esperanza a Heid que ya se resignaba a lo inevitable—, si algo así se pudiera conseguir en la eterna Vanaheim sólo pudiera ser en un único sitio. Le daría el nombre y dirección de mi mejor contacto en el mercado negro, pero debe prometerme primero…

—No le diré a nadie que tú me enviaste y si algo llegase a suceder nunca te verás involucrado. Tienes mi palabra de Baladi.

—Tendré que creerle, mi dama. Pero insisto, puede ser peligroso, es mejor que no se aventure por esos lares sin la debida protección que necesita alguien de su importancia. Le ruego considere mi recomendación y también mi sincero temor.

—Lo haré. Ahora dame todos los detalles —los ojos de Heid resplandecieron por la ambición de sus propósitos.

.

..

2

..

.

Una lluvia de flechas encendidas iluminó los cielos nocturnos, formaron una pronunciada curva en el aire y cayeron en picada sobre los tejados. Las oscuras siluetas de los Dragones Rojos ocultos tras las paredes de una alta torre sobre otro tejado más lejano observaron lo que sucedía cuando una tropa de einjergars de los Fénix de Plata con sus arcos prendió fuego a la ciudad desde el puerto.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Se preguntó Méril en voz baja.

Los Dragones se miraron entre sí espantados cuando los primeros gritos de los asustados habitantes de Jarnvidr se dejaron sentir en las calles.

—Incendiarán la ciudad —respondió Kertos—. Los matarán a todos con tal de no dejarnos escapar.

— ¡No pueden hacer eso!

—Han perdido a su líder —agregó Sergus, conocedor de las tácticas de saqueo recordando no con mucho orgullo sus años mortales como corsario—, tienen miedo y sed de venganza.

—Es un acto de bárbaros —replicó André.

Orrish gruñó posando una mano en el brazo de Méril para llamar su atención y apuntó hacia la bahía. Los barcos también se encontraban en llamas, a excepción de las naves pesqueras del lado oeste donde se habían reunido todos los sobrevivientes de los einjergars, un numeroso contingente de más de sesenta aguerridos asesinos, algunos elfos y el cobarde rey que no sabía si se encontraba de rehén o representante de la ciudad.

—Quieren hacernos salir —murmuró el más joven aferrándose del arco—. Como ratas con el humo.

— ¡Viles propósitos que ensucian sus espadas de cobardía! —Dante desenfundó el mandoble alzando la voz—. Cómo osan coger a una ciudad por rehén, cómo maldicen el futuro de inocentes en nuestra contienda.

Quiso levantarse aguerrido pero los demás lo cogieron de la espalda y brazos obligándolo a agazaparse otra vez.

—Déjenlo —ordenó Méril. Los demás miraron al chico sorprendidos pero obedeciendo dejaron a Dante en paz, el osado einjergar igual que sus compañeros se quedó quieto mirando también al joven esperando alguna nueva orden—. Si eso es lo que desean pues no sería cortés hacerlos esperar.

—Pero, ¿está seguro, monsieur Llewelyn? Entre todos son más de doscientos, a campo abierto sin resguardo ¡sería un suicidio!

—Prefiero morir que permitir que más gente sea lastimada por nuestra culpa.

—Comprendo su aflicción, mas debe comprender que no nos enfrentaremos únicamente a einjergars. Ellos representan la voluntad de los dioses, ellos son la voz de Asgard y nosotros unos simples prófugos. Además, ¿no notan algo extraño?

— ¿Qué intentas decirnos, André? —Preguntó Sergus algo hastiado de las dudas de su compañero.

—Nada, no mucho, pero me siento un poco inseguro. Si se tratase de una trampa, ¿no sería mejor otro lugar para arrinconarnos?

Méril guardó silencio. Comenzaba a entender las dudas de André Mitrard. Los Fénix de Plata no parecían dispuestos a una emboscada, sino que por el contrario defendían el ingreso al puerto donde las últimas naves se mantenían intactas y lejos de las llamas que misteriosamente se habían expandido por las otras naves quemando incluso la gran embarcación que los había traído a estas tierras. Si pretendían emboscarlos no hubiesen comenzado un incendio por el lado de la bahía sino por el opuesto, donde se encontraba el bosque para impedirles a ellos escapar. ¿Entonces cuáles serían sus planes? Pensando no percibió cuando un einjergar se había escabullido por debajo de la pared, movimiento que sí percibió Orrish y sorprendiendo a todos se dejó caer de la cornisa aplastando al hombre con su cuerpo.

— ¡Orrish!

—Creo que nuestro camarada a conseguido un pez gordo —sonrió Sergus.

El Fénix de Plata que había caído sobre el rostro levantó la cabeza, confundido y algo aturdido. Apenas vio a la tropa ante él clamó aterrado.

— ¡Los Dragones, son los malditos Dragones Rojos!

Temiendo por su vida quiso arrastrarse rápidamente por el suelo como una cucaracha para huir pero Orrish lo detuvo aplastándolo con su pesada bota sobre la espalda. Era increíble que aquel representante de una fuerza de élite a la que antes temían ahora temblaba como un cachorro abandonado siéndole imposible moverse solamente por la fuerza del pie de uno de ellos, pero ninguno de los Dragones se preocupó de ello ya, con la mente únicamente en buscar respuestas.

Méril se acercó al einjergar e inclinándose lo interrogó sin rodeos.

— ¿Qué pretenden, por qué están incendiando la ciudad?

— ¿Y piensas que se lo diré a un maldito crío…? ¡AH! —La espada aserrada de Orrish cayó clavándose en la dura piedra del suelo a un lado del rostro del prisionero, el que abrió los ojos de par en par mirando su cercano reflejo—. Hablaré, ¡hablaré, lo diré todo!

—Comienza entonces, no tenemos mucho tiempo —lo instó el joven, que en ese momento su imagen y la de todo el grupo parecía ser la de un aguerrido conjunto mucho más peligroso que lo peor que aquel asesino hubiera presenciado en toda su existencia.

.

Ranma se detuvo. Rashell lo imitó y ambos alzaron los rostros en dirección de la bahía. Ocultos entre altos edificios no podían verla con sus ojos, pero sus espíritus le mostraban con mayor claridad que cualquier catalejo lo que allá sucedía.

— ¡Están quemando las casas! ¿Qué pretenden?

—Matarán a todos los habitantes de esta ciudad —respondió Rashell con tranquilidad.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Sólo para atraparnos?

—Lamento decirte, y si mi instinto no me traiciona, esto lo tenían planeado desde el principio.

—No puede ser verdad, ¿sólo por un grupo de prófugos que han violado una estúpida ley?

Rashell rió ante la inocencia de Ranma.

— ¡Cómo crees! Geez, por supuesto que si quemaran un pueblo cada vez que alguien rompe una ley los dioses no tendrían mucho que gobernar, ¿no te parece?

— ¿Entonces?

—Son los Fénix de Loki Laufeyiarson, no creo que sea una coincidencia siendo el peor enemigo de Freyr en este universo de Asgard.

La manera en que Rashell decía "este universo", de manera tan ajena, lo hacía mantenerse con una extraña sospecha hacia su amigo. Pero no podía juzgar si era en realidad Rashell, Touni o era una rara mezcla entre ambos que cambiaba constantemente de humor, cuyas bromas iban de la inocencia al sarcasmo más vil, o de la crueldad a la liviandad ridícula y jocosa.

—No te comprendo.

—Ranma, piensa, ¿hace cuánto tiempo ya que las cosas que suceden a nuestro derredor dejaron de ser coincidencia?

El joven de Nerima abrió los ojos asustado un momento para luego entrecerrarlos con ira.

—No me digas que… ¡y toda esta gente se ha vuelto comprometida por nuestra culpa!

—Así es, me parece que desde un principio ellos tenían planeado…

.

Méril escuchó atentamente las palabras del soldado de Loki incrédulo. Más lo estaban sus compañeros.

— ¿Destruir al heredero de Freyr, sus einjergars y a toda la ciudad sin dejar ningún testigo? —Repitió Kertos muy confundido.

El hombre asintió temeroso sentado contra una pared arrinconado por sus captores.

— Dioses, ¿de quién están hablando? —Se quejó Sergus.

—Ranma —murmuró Méril—, debe tratarse de Ranma.

— ¿Nuestro teniente?

Méril asintió.

—Rashell me lo confesó todo antes de regresar a Jarnvidr. Ese estúpido estaba protegiendo a Ranma todo este tiempo, todos nosotros lo hacíamos sin saberlo. Porque él es el descendiente de Lord Freyr.

Los einjergars guardaron silencio incrédulos ante las palabras de Méril.

—Ese crío, no, no es verdad, ¿tiene la sangre de Lord Freyr? ¡Dioses de Asgard, necesito un trago ahora!

—Mon Dieu!, entonces eso significa que el capitán Belenus también es descendiente de nuestro señor Freyr.

—Así es.

—Grandes cosas nos reserva el destino si marchamos todo este tiempo a su lado —proclamó Danto con el rostro alzado y solemne voz, como si hubiera hallado la razón de su existencia.

—Destruir a la ciudad debió ser parte de los planes del nefasto Loki, enemigo eterno de Lord Freyr, para borrar a otro de los herederos de su enemigo y todo testigo de su crimen.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Kertos.

—No lo afirmo con seguridad —las manos de Méril empuñadas temblaron cuando presionó los dedos con todas sus fuerzas—. Pero la historia secreta de Asgard dice que por siglos, milenios, Loki ha cazado a todos los descendientes de Freyr en Midgard, una rama mortal que heredó su sangre del hijo que tuvo con una mortal llamada Gerdr.

—Yo nunca he oído nada tan fantástico —dijo André.

—Porque no es oficial. Lo leí de algunas memorias escritas en el estudio de Lord Freyr, quizás cosas que la dama Freya olvidó ocultar tras su exilio.

—Eres osado si te escabulles en el estudio de nuestra señora —celebró Sergus sonriendo.

Méril se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora eso no es lo importante.

.

Rashell se cruzó de brazos esperando alguna reacción. Impaciente murmuró para sí mismo.

—Supongo que lo más prudente sería olvidarnos de este asunto y no asumir la responsabilidad por la vida de estos desdichados habitantes. Pero conociéndolo…

— ¡Demonios! No podemos dejar que hagan esto, hay que detenerlos. La gente no tiene nada que ver con mi estúpido pasado.

—Geez, acerté.

— ¿Qué esperas? —Dijo Ranma marchando a paso forzado y dándose vuelta para exigirle a Rashell la misma determinación.

—Nada, nada, te sigo con gusto a nuestra trágica aventura. ¿Estás consciente de lo que te sucederá si seguimos luchando? ¿Particularmente a ti en tu actual débil, patético, miserable, pobre, delicado y deplorable estado de salud? ¿O te desquitarás de todas mis malas bromas haciéndome cargar con tu muerte en mi conciencia? Geez, de eso se trata, ¿no?

—Ya no tengo elección —respondió decidido ignorando la liviandad de su amigo, pero a pesar de su valor la duda se reflejó en sus juveniles ojos. Además, ¿quién de todos los hombres podría ufanarse de enfrentar la muerte sin temor, aún más siendo un simple adolescente? Sin embargo había una idea que rondaba en su cabeza y que lo ayudaba a alimentar su determinación cuando ésta parecía flaquear—; Otros me arrastraron a esta locura, no quiero que más gente sufra por la culpa de terceros, no por mi culpa especialmente.

—En eso eres tan parecido a él —dijo Rashell envuelto por una misteriosa nostalgia.

— ¿A quién? —Preguntó el joven.

—Nadie en particular. ¿Qué estamos esperando?, mientras charlamos una demora puede significar la vida de un inocente.

—Ése es más el Rashell que conozco.

Ambos sonrieron, chocaron las manos empuñadas como una promesa y asintiendo se arrojaron corriendo por una avenida que descendía hacia la bahía.

—Si de verdad muero —dijo sin detenerse conteniendo la respiración para no jadear—, ¿te encargarás del resto?

—Pues claro, ¡geez!, sería el maldito protagonista en tu lugar, ¿cómo negarme?

—Ya te lo he dicho antes pero volveré a repetirlo: a veces no sé si bromeas o hablas en serio.

—Para eso están los amigos; para confundirte, mentirte y traicionarte por la espalda cualquier día de estos, cuando gustes. Siempre estaré dispuesto.

Ranma rió mostrando los dientes cuando el dolor de su cuerpo parecía ya no importarle.

.

Méril se adelantó dándole la espalda al grupo que rodeaba al aterrado prisionero. Con ambas manos en la cintura se mostró pensativo con la vista perdida en el camino que descendía a la oscura bahía. Las llamas de los barcos que se encendieron primero resplandecían en medio de las aguas y las casas del otro extremo comenzaban también a reflejar sus llamas en las oscuras nubes y el fuego y el humo le llegaba ya a las narices. Suspiró lentamente cerrando los ojos, como si tratara de buscar en su interior cuál sería la respuesta correcta. Ahora estaba a cargo, la vida de cinco hombres además de la propia dependerían de su decisión, mas ahora comprendía que no únicamente ellos, sino que la vida de todos los habitantes de Jarnvidr se encontraban sobre la delicada balanza que él debía dirimir.

—Méril, digo, señor —se corrigió Sergus, no quería mostrarse indisciplinado ante el prisionero de los Fénix por una cuestión de orgullo marcial más que nada—. ¿Qué debemos hacer con el prisionero?

— ¿Prisionero? —Repitió el joven algo distraído. La pregunta lo había cogido por sorpresa.

Kertos levantó el hacha pasándole el dedo por el filo cuando notó como el Fénix lo miraba, disfrutando el sudor que mojaba la frente del pobre desdichado.

—Déjenlo ir.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo?

Orrish gruñó disgustado.

—No somos asesinos, no lo mataremos a sangre fría —respondió con tal seguridad que ninguno entonces dudó de su orden.

—Pero irá con los demás —advirtió André.

—Eso es lo que quiero.

Girando se acercó al prisionero y acuclillándose delante de él lo miró fijamente.

—Quiero que vayas y les digas a los tuyos que si desean dejar con vida esta tierra deben hacerlo ahora.

— ¿Irnos ahora?

—Mis hombres y yo iremos ahora hacia el puerto. Sí, directamente a detenerlos. No esperes que sea piadoso dos veces con un grupo de crueles asesinos como ustedes.

Hizo un gesto y Orrish obedeció, lo levantó de los hombros y con fuerza lo empujó obligándolo a correr con una patada en la espalda. El einjergar de los Fénix de Plata, sintiéndose a salvo a veinte metros giró vociferando maldiciones, ofendiendo la inocencia de Méril al haberlo dejado ir, pero no alcanzó a reír cuando una flecha le pasó por el costado de la cabeza cortándole la oreja. Gritó de dolor y con la mano al costado de la cabeza corrió sin mirar atrás, y sin la estúpida arrogancia que había tratado de aparentar segundos atrás.

Méril bajó el arco.

— ¿Está seguro? —Kertos fue el primero en preguntar.

—No lo estoy. Los pondré a todos en peligro y no creo que seamos capaces de luchar seis contra de todos ellos. Pero tampoco puedo dejar que esta gente muera por nuestra culpa.

—No habrá gesta más noble ni lugar más sagrado que este donde mi espada ha de combatir al lado del arco más valiente de todo Asgard —Dante se adelantó para quedar a su lado.

—Señor Dante.

—Dante, sólo Dante. Los hermanos se llaman por sus nombres y nuestras armas cortarán enemigos cantando con sus aceros nuestras hazañas en un eco que se repetirá por la eternidad, y arrancará lágrimas de piedad y amor de las doncellas que suspirarán por nuestros recuerdos y maldecirán a todos los hombres de sus generaciones por no ser como fuimos nosotros.

—Sí, sí, como digas —dijo Sergus caminando y pasando de ellos, adelantándose—. Ahora daos prisa si esperan coger a alguno de ellos antes que me los acabe a todos.

—Yo no me quejaría de que fuera así, monsieur Sergus, puede usted también quedarse con los míos —agregó André que como siempre no muy seguro de todas formas caminó siguiendo pasando por el otro lado de Méril y Dante.

Orrish también cruzó tras ellos. El sonido que hizo con los labios no se podía definir si era una sonrisa o un gruñido. Pero cuando se cruzó con Méril el chico notó como el atemorizante Dragón Rojo le cerró un ojo.

—No tan rápido, ebrio malnacido —Dante dejó atrás a Méril y metiendo la mano en la capa la sacó con una botella de licor que llevaba oculta, arrojándosela a Sergus.

— ¿Y esto? —Preguntó Sergus emocionado e incrédulo.

—Considéralo un último deseo, un acto de mi infinita bondad para con tu miserable alma, antes del esperado final que os aguarda.

— ¡Oh, sí, sí, como quieras! Dante, hermano mío, cómo te lo agradezco.

— ¡No soy nada vuestro, ser repugnante! Alejaos de mí si no queréis que me carcoma el arrepentimiento.

— ¡Dame un abrazo!

— ¡Si os acercáis más moriréis, bellaco!

—Vamos, vamos, no seas tímido. Siempre supe que en el fondo me querías.

— ¡Ah, por la paciencia de nuestra casta señora, ruega que nuestros enemigos te cercenen el cuello antes que yo!

Los demás los siguieron entre risas y Méril se quedó perplejo. Enfrentarían a un número desigual, doscientos contra seis en un combate imposible. ¿Dónde estaban las miradas serias, las espadas temblorosas y el frío de una noche angustiante como siempre se debía repetir en ese tipo de historias? Todo lo que él veía era a un grupo de hombres hablando como niños camino a lo que parecía ser un habitual día de campo. Se rió entonces de su propio temor, el único que parecía preocupado al final era él, ¿no era así como se comportaban siempre los Dragones Rojos?

— ¡Espérenme, recuerden que yo estoy al mando! —Reclamó el más joven con ambos brazos en alto.

Los einjergars giraron las cabezas, lo observaron por un par de segundos, antes de reír como si les hubieran contado un buen chiste y seguir caminando sin detenerse. Méril gruñó cómicamente y corrió tras ellos.

.

..

3

..

.

El mercado se tornaba oscuro, los techos se extendían sobre la calle cubriendo el sol y las columnas de madera podrida se multiplicaban como las paredes rayadas con cristal en polvo donde se escribían toda clase de insolencias. La gente ya no parecía agradable, los comerciantes mostraban rostros con cicatrices y miradas turbias, y no eran los menos que se fijaban en ella y su uniforme de la academia con pensamientos inquietantes. Heid trató de mostrarse segura pero comenzaba a dudar de sus propósitos. Ahora imaginaba que sus atuendos no eran los indicados porque llamaba mucho la atención y pronto su gran orgullo se sintió herido al notar que ya no podía desafiar con la mirada a nadie, sino que por el contrario tenía que evitar los ojos que la perseguían al ser todos ellos seres aguerridos, mercenarios fornidos y bien armados rodeando oscuros personajes delgados, altos, de túnicas oscuras. En los puestos callejeros los comerciantes ofrecían alimañas peligrosas, lagartijas con púas venenosas en los lomos, ranas que sudaban líquidos viscosos tan abundantes que las sostenían sobre botellas que llenaban con facilidad. También había peceras con peces de dos o más cabezas y largas anguilas de agua con ojos que cubrían todo lo largo de sus serpenteantes cuerpos.

Ella prefirió ignorar los ojos embotellados que ahora le parecieron demasiado humanos para su gusto, los dedos de demonios nadando en una agua turbia en una fuente o las hierbas que se movían sobre las telas del suelo como si fueran animales vivientes, además de que gemían con voces de niños desde orificios que abrían a lo largo de las ramas, pero que cuando acercaban los dedos la gente estás se abrían como bocas llenas de dientes provocando el miedo del cliente y la risa de los que lo rodeaban. Ella inclinó la cabeza y continuó rápidamente como si sus pies se encontraran poseídos por una fuerza superior a su ánimo, una llamada miedo.

—Qué tenemos aquí. ¡Oh, qué preciosura de niña! ¿Se te ofrece un poco de guisado de "Yull", pequeña?

Una vieja arrugada y llena de póstulas le ofreció un cuenco. Asustada por la repentina aparición retrocedió un paso, se disculpó y paso de ella. No tardó en alcanzar el lugar buscado, era el borde de uno de los abismos de la ciudad y las escalinatas amplias y antiguas la llevarían hacia la ciudad baja. Se podía ver desde las alturas las avenidas adosadas a la pared del acantilado que escaladamente descendían intercalando entradas en la roca como túneles y algunos edificios adosados a los muros naturales. Más abajo el abismo se perdía en un vacío tan oscuro como imperturbable y la brisa le causó escalofríos cuando casi levantó su corto y delgado vestido que sostuvo rápidamente con las manos. Dudó una vez más, ¿valía la pena tanto peligro por satisfacer su curiosidad científica? Luego aceptó que tenía miedo y eso la hizo sentirse una cría, especialmente cuando notó las miradas risueñas de los oscuros seres que deambulaban como acostumbrados por esos peligrosos parajes, y que parecían leer en su rostro el temor que la embargaba. Eso la enfadó y mordiéndose el labio inferior descendió por las escalinatas evitando a un tipo alto cubierto por una gruesa manta, que al cruzarse ella notó tenía cuatro piernas gruesas en lugar de dos asomándose por el borde inferior de la manta. Con los ojos abiertos por ese descubrimiento y el pelo algo erizado bajó más premura los escalones.

El lugar indicado era un pequeño túnel con la forma de una puerta hexagonal de no más de dos metros de diámetro en lo más profundo de uno de los caminos que descendían por la pared de roca. Se internó entonces con algo de temor hasta que dio con una puerta de madera en el fondo. La golpeó dos veces y no sucedió nada, insistió y esperó. Se impacientó y trató de empujarla descubriendo que se encontraba abierta.

La sala parecía haber sido escarbada en la roca sólida formando una esfera con la parte del suelo aplanada. Cortinas con tejidos complejos colgaban de los muros y un par de puertas más se encontraban del otro extremo de la sala. El piso se encontraba cubierto por alfombras y cojines el pequeño cristal que iluminaba en un tono sepia el lugar se balanceaba insistentemente colgando de una cadena de acero. Notó al instante que además del meneo de la cadena, como si alguien la hubiese golpeado hacía poco tiempo, los cojines se encontraban desperdigados en desorden y uno de ellos abierto derramaba su contenido de plumas por el suelo. Miró en los alrededores y notó que una gaveta se encontraba abierta con los cajones destrozados en el piso y algunos pergaminos rotos tirados en la esquina. Tragó con dificultad percibiendo que algo no se encontraba bien allí.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Supongo que volveré después, no hay problema —repitió en voz alta y retrocedió lentamente hasta que su talón topó con algo. Al girar la cabeza se llevó la mano a la boca para no gritar cuando vio el cuerpo mutilado de un hombre que tirado de bruces se encontraba en medio de un charco de sangre.

Si la muerte era espantosa para cualquier ser, más lo era para una doncella de la ciudad alta ajena al mundo de violencia de la superficie. Heid por muy fuerte que fuera tembló, los pies no le respondieron cuando quiso moverse y los labios temblorosos se negaron a emitir sonido alguno. A pesar del miedo su mente rápida le indicó por los rasgos de aquel hombre que era justamente el comerciante al que debía buscar. Las cosas no estaban para nada bien. El ruido de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas la hizo saltar y al girar notó un par de sombras paradas una a cada lado de la entrada. Uno de ellos tenía todavía el brazo estirado con la mano presionando la superficie de la puerta que acababa de empujar.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes, qué ha sucedido aquí?

—Qué mala suerte —dijo el primero.

—Sí, pero quién se podría imaginar que el viejo se gastaba nuestro dinero pagando rameras de la ciudad alta.

—Eso debe costar una fortuna, hermano.

—Lo mismo creo. ¿Te parece entonces si nos cobramos lo que falta de nuestro dinero con sus servicios? Por lo visto esta cría no está nada mal.

Heid arrugó los labios. Era sabido que en la ciudad baja la ley era distinta y ella, sin saberlo, o sabiéndolo a medias pero no habiendo querido escuchar a la razón, en un golpe de mala fortuna se había metido en gran lio de esos de los que siempre Skadi la había advertido.

—Disculpen pero no sé de lo que me están hablando. Esto se debió a una confusión pues yo no conozco a este hombre… —se sintió algo apenada por tratar con tan poco respeto a un muerto—, yo… yo sólo venía a preguntar por un producto que necesito para mis estudios, es todo.

— ¿Estudios? Hermano, creo que de verdad ella es una chica de la academia.

— ¿Bromeas, y qué haría una de esas crías de los dioses aquí en la ciudad baja? ¡Por supuesto que nos está mintiendo!

— ¡Yo no miento!

— ¿No? Podríamos comprobar con nuestras propias manos si su piel es tan blanca y tan suave como se dice de las niñas de la academia.

El otro hombre se pasó el brazo por la boca babeando como un cerdo.

—Oh, hermano, nunca he probado una mujer de la ciudad alta, ¿puedo ir primero?

—Cómo tú quieras, hermano.

—Cómo se atreven, sucios degenerados, ¿acaso no saben con quién están hablando? Esas solas palabras bastarían para que fueran ejecutados por traición a Vanaheim.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí.

—Mi nombres es Heid Baladi, de la casa de Baladi, ahora apartaos de la puerta antes de que pierda la paciencia —ordenó con gran autoridad, una excelente actuación cuando las piernas no le dejaban de temblar.

Ellos dudaron.

—Baladi, ¿eh? Parece que esta vez nos conseguimos una de categoría.

—Podríamos cobrar un rescate.

— ¿Estás loco? Si esta cría dice la verdad estamos muertos —aquella revelación hizo sonreír un poco a Heid—. Triste suerte, niña, no somos malas personas, ¿sabes? Lo único que tenía en mente era pasar un buen rato contigo y dejarte ir, al único que queríamos muerto era a él, pero ahora que sé que eres importante dejarte ir sería un verdadero suicidio.

— ¿Qué hacemos, hermano?

—Pues matarla, no nos queda otra opción.

Heid hizo sonar los dientes dándose cuenta de que había empeorado las cosas.

—Pero, hermano, ¿no podemos divertirnos antes de matarla?

—Qué buena idea, hermano. Ya escuchaste, niña, si nos complaces sin darnos problemas te aseguro que te tu vida terminará sin dolor, pero si te resistes…

Heid ya tenía bastante de ellos y sus tórridos pensamientos que le dieron tal asco que perdió todo el temor. Y sin que los asesinos se percataran antes ella ya tenía la mano alzada y una corriente de aire la envolvió formando una pequeña esfera luminosa en la palma. Uno de los hombres reaccionó alertado.

— ¡Por el maldito sol, es magia, nos matará a todos si causa una explosión aquí!

—_ ¡Rayo aurora!_

La explosión emergió por el arco del túnel que daba hacia el exterior como el aliento de un dragón enfurecido. De entre las llamas y el polvo salió rápidamente la doncella Heid, indemne, rodeada mientras corría por una esfera de luz casi transparente similar al cristal que mantenía convocada con una mano en alto por delante del pecho. Apenas escapó del fuego bajó el brazo sin dejar de correr y la esfera se desvaneció en pequeños destellos que formaron una platinada estela tras de su cuerpo. No se detuvo a observar si ellos habían sobrevivido, bastante tenía ya con la situación en la que se había visto enredada. ¿Por qué estaba muerto ese hombre, qué clase de lío habría tenido como para que alguien enviara asesinos a su hogar, a qué se referían con una deuda? Nada de eso era de su incumbencia, menos su culpa, así que todo tenía que ser una mala broma del destino. Luego recordó que ella no creía en el destino y torció los labios molesta.

Subió rápidamente los escalones de la amplia avenida que ascendía pegada a la pared del barranco, se dividía en una continua sucesión de un par de metros de escaleras y largas plataformas de diez o más metros de largo por dos o tres de ancho. Se detuvo casi deslizando los delgados zapatos por el suelo de piedra y abrazó con fuerza su libro que no dejaba en ningún momento. Ante ella en la plataforma siguiente por encima de una pequeña serie de peldaños esperaban tres hombres. Uno era alto de cabellos abultados con una capa que lo protegía completamente, junto con un amplio cuello que le llegaba hasta los ojos; el segundo vestía los atuendos de los mercenarios cargando una espada dentro de su funda con desgano sobre el hombro; el tercero se encontraba a un costado del borde del camino, apoyado a la delgada baranda de piedra que lo separaba del abismo, con las piernas dobladas jugando solo a un juego de cartas y cristales muy popular en la baja ciudad. Los tres se quedaron observándola fijamente.

Ella dudó, para su molestia la casa del mercader al que había visitado se encontraba en lo más profundo del abismo tras un camino único y no tendría otra opción más que pasar por ellos si quería subir. Trató de calmarse, con gran dignidad ignoró que la seguían mirando con curiosidad, se irguió, ordenó su cabello corto, sacudió un poco las mangas y el vestido y sin prestarles atención como la gran dama que era comenzó a subir lentamente los peldaños directamente hacia ellos. Al segundo escalón entreabrió los ojos, ellos no hicieron nada. Al tercer escalón el que jugaba en el piso se levantó llevando la mano cuidadosamente al cinto donde ella notó el resplandor de una cuchilla. En el cuarto y quinto escalón los hombres se reunieron en el centro. El séptimo escalón fue el último y se encontró a un metro de los tres hombres que le cerraban el camino.

— ¿Me permiten pasar? —Preguntó en un tono que fue más una orden.

Los tres se observaron llenos de dudas, pero parecieran no tener razón para molestarla por muy extraño que fuera la presencia de una doncella de la lata ciudad en aquel sitio tan oscuro y como si les costara un gran esfuerzo retrocedieron formando un pequeño pasillo entre sus cuerpos. Ella no se mostró preocupada, no tenía que hacerlo y lo sabía y con pasos lentos y solemnes avanzó. Cuando se encontró entre ellos sintió que uno movía la mano y ella se detuvo fulminándolo con una severa mirada. El hombre nervioso se rascó la cabeza con notoria insistencia para mostrarle que ésa era su intención desde el principio. Ella continuó. Cuando cruzó y los tenía a sus espaldas suspiró aliviada sin que ellos lo notaran. Hasta que el ruido de otras botas rompió el incómodo silencio.

— ¡Por la luna negra no la dejen escapar, esa maldita bruja nos atacó!

Asustada giró la cabeza, más abajo en el camino los dos primeros hombres volvieron a aparecer lastimados y con las armaduras de cuero y capas notoriamente quemadas. Los tres hombres entonces casi a su lado la observaron de manera amenazante y ella sólo pudo sonreírles nerviosamente.

—Oh, eh, ah… ¿Podrían creerme que todo esto se debió a un terrible malentendido?

No lo hicieron. La espada de uno de ellos se alzó en el aire y cayó con fuerza sobre el frágil cuerpo de la joven. En un intento desesperado Heid se defendió con el pesado libro que había cargado todo el camino desde la academia y la hoja lo atravesó a la mitad. El guerrero furibundo tiró de la espada y la chica cayó al piso. Abanicó el arma violentamente tratando de librarla del pesado volumen sin éxito.

Heid se quejó adolorida y sentada en el suelo no encontró mejor solución que ofender a su atacante.

— ¡Estúpido bruto, animal, ese tomo valía mucho más que tu pobre vida!

Apretó los dientes asustada cuando comprendió que su orgullo otra vez le jugaba en contra, porque el mercenario enfurecido por sus ácidas palabras cogió el libro con una mano sin dejar de sostener la espada con la otra y de un fuerte jalón lo arrancó partiéndolo en dos. Heid se quedó horrorizada bajo una lluvia de papel rasgado cuando el mercenario la amenazó con su sombra acercándose con lentos y seguros pasos. Los otros hombres reían y gritaban obscenidades, más todavía los que habían sido lastimados en un principio por ella encendidos por el espíritu de la venganza y por el placer que les causaba tener a su merced a una representante de los señores de la ciudad alta.

Ella se arrastró por el suelo retrocediendo, intentando pensar en alguna solución, pero tenía miedo. Por mucho que su ánimo fuerte la instaba a reponerse ella no se había enfrentado jamás a una situación de auténtico peligro y los conjuros se le escapaban de la memoria con frenética rapidez. Cada vez que ideaba el inicio de uno terminaba imaginando el final de otro y se rendía buscando una nueva solución. Su rostro demostró enojo para ocultar su temor pero pronto todo se tornó en desesperación. Hasta que su espalda topó contra algo duro y blando a la vez.

Se quedó quieta y confundida. Tanto más cuando vio los rostros ahora silenciosos de los hombres que hacía segundos la amenazaban y como el mercenario bajó la espada lentamente mirando por sobre ella. Recién entonces Heid se animó a levantar la cabeza y se percató de que había topado con las largas piernas de un joven hombre.

Aquel muchacho vestía lo que para ella eran simples ropas de campesino compuestas por botas oscuras, pantalones holgados de un tono café y camisa manga corta algo destejida en los bordes. Sobre la camisa usaba un chaleco abierto de cuero sin mangas con un cuello peludo. Desde su ángulo apenas podía ver la parte inferior del mentón de aquel desconocido.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Esto no es asunto tuyo, niño.

— ¿Niño? —Preguntó el extraño sonriente fingiendo desconcierto.

Dando un rápido paso al costado sorprendió a Heid la que se fue de espaldas al suelo, antes de sentarse rápidamente descargando su disgusto.

— ¡Ten más cuidado! —Pero detuvo su furor cuando notó que aquel desconocido había doblado las piernas acuclillándose a su lado quedando sus rostros demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

—Oye, mocosa, esa no es manera de dirigirte al que te acaba de salvar la vida.

La mirada de ése campesino le supo a una arrogancia tan grande como la propia. Pero no podía negar que la profundidad de los ojos azules como el océano de Vanaheim y el cabello dorado de mechones desordenados sobre la frente con una corta coleta tras la nuca le sentaba bien en apariencia a ese joven que no aparentaba ser mucho mayor que ella. A pesar de la sorpresa no bajó su ánimo combativo poniéndose a la defensiva.

— ¿Salvarme, tú salvarme a mí? Debes estar bromeando.

El joven suspiró cerrando los ojos en señal de resignación.

—Como quieras —se levantó rápidamente, le dio la espalda al grupo y comenzó a retirarse ascendiendo por el siguiente grupo de peldaños—. Disculpen la molestia, hagan lo que quieran con ella, no es mi problema.

— ¡Espera, dónde crees que vas! —Reclamó Heid.

—Me marcho.

— ¡Cómo que te marchas, qué clase de hombre podría abandonar a una dama en apuros!

—Pero tú no estás en apuros —se detuvo y girando la cabeza la miró con malicia—. ¿O sí?

Ella tuvo que morderse los labios antes de susurrar.

—Quizás un poco.

— ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché bien.

—Qué quizás… ¡vete al demonio!

El joven dio un salto por el grito cuando esperaba una respuesta más sumisa de su parte. Entonces notó que los asesinos se acercaron con menos paciencia de la que podría desear. Se rascó tras la cabeza con una mano en un gesto de resignación.

—Qué me queda, tendré que ayudarte. Pero luego vas a tener que agradecérmelo —bajó los peldaños de nuevo y cruzó por el lado de la chica enfrentándose a los hombres.

— ¿Agradecerte que…? Espera un poco, ¿qué piensas hacer? —Recién entonces la cabeza de Heid volvía a funcionar con calma y pensó en las escasas posibilidades que tendría un simple muchacho campesino de enfrentarse a un grupo de guerreros experimentados—. Estás loco, van a destrozarte.

—Pero tengo que hacer algo para salvarte —posó las manos en la cintura relajando la espalda, sonriendo como si todo aquello no le causara la menor preocupación—. ¿Y qué te parece si mientras me sacrifico noblemente aprovechas en correr? De esa forma te salvarías y tendrías luego que vivir el resto de tu vida recordando al pobre desdichado al que le debes la vida.

— ¡Es estúpido!

El joven comenzó a hacer estiramiento de brazos y luego de piernas con total calma, los guerreros esperaron no por paciencia sino más bien por incredulidad ante aquel mequetrefe que decía poder hacerles frente. Ellos eran respetados miembros de una logia de asesinos, una de las tantas que se movían en las sombras de Vanaheim y no esperaban que un campesino tuviera los bríos, o la estúpida ignorancia de no conocer su lugar, como para querer enfrentarlos.

— ¿Estúpido? Vaya, y yo que creía que lo encontrarías romántico. ¿No es esa la clase de cosas que les gustan a las chicas de la nobleza como tú?

—No —respondió Heid tan fríamente que habría congelado el corazón de cualquier hombre.

El joven apretó los dientes sintiendo también aquella sensación desagradable.

—Sí que eres todo un caso, ¿eh? Ahora empieza a correr ya que tienes una oportunidad, niña.

—No soy una niña.

—Como quieras.

Estando listo comenzó a dar ligeros brincos con la punta de los pies terminando con un rápido cruce de piernas para adoptar una simple postura de combate. Pero por más improvisada que fuese su pose ella se sitió al instante extrañada y curiosa con la insinuación de aquel estilo porque jamás había visto semejante postura en ninguna de las escuelas de lucha que practicaban los jóvenes oficiales de la rama militar de la academia. Heid olvidándose de todo el peligro quedó prendada del cuerpo y movimientos de aquel desconocido.

El gran mercenario de pesada armadura de cuero y clavos de metal con una hombrera que casi le cubría la cabeza por uno de los costados lo miró hacia abajo dada su mayor altura y ahogó el inicio de una risa tratando de mostrarse serio cuando en realidad quería burlarse de él.

—Crío, ¿de verdad vale la pena morir por esa perra de la ciudad alta?

— ¡Eso se llama tener más bolas que cerebro! —Gritó otro desde atrás causando la risa instantánea del grupo.

Tanta risa y burlas no causaron efecto en la seriedad del joven que mantuvo la postura tensa como si fuera una estatua viviente. Hasta que su ojo tembló ligeramente y torció los labios como si ya se hubiera aburrido de tanto esperar.

—Pobre mequetrefe, no sabes a quién te enfrentas… ¡AH!

El mercenario echó la cabeza atrás cuando apenas percibió como una sombra borrosa la punta de la bota del joven que pasó rozándole la nariz, con la velocidad de una espada en furioso vuelo. Entonces reaccionando el mercenario dio un rápido paso atrás y movió la espada ante el mortal silencio que se formó en los sorprendidos hombres. Quiso atacar pero el joven ya se había deslizado rápidamente hacia su costado. Apenas pudo notarlo el guerrero pero consiguió esgrimir su arma en la dirección en la que se había movido el joven. Sin embargo la espada cortó únicamente el aire. El joven se había agachado deslizando los mechones por debajo de la hoja de acero en pleno vuelo y volvió a deslizarse ahora quedando del otro costado, con la habilidad en el juego de piernas de un pugilista con las manos empuñadas siempre en alto. El guerrero perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló tras su propio ataque, entonces recibió una fuerte patada que con la planta del pie el joven le dio donde la espalda cambiaba de nombre y lo envió a caer de rodillas. El guerrero se quejó, sus compañeros maldijeron y uno solamente se atrevió a burlarse de la humillante caída antes que otro le diera un palmetazo en la nuca para que callara.

— ¿De verdad sabes usar esa espada? —Preguntó el joven burlándose del mercenario.

El guerrero gruñó y con la fuerza de los brazos sostuvo el cuerpo levantando ambas piernas queriendo patearlo hacia atrás como un toro. Pero el joven lo esquivó con un simple paso hacia el costado y le respondió con una patada baja en el torso que lo hizo caer al mercenario sobre su propio brazo.

—Te gusta el suelo, ¿verdad?

El guerrero escupió polvo levantando un poco la cabeza y pronunciando una sarta de maldiciones entre los dientes que por suerte apenas se le comprendieron. El joven esperó pacientemente a que se levantara otra vez y volviera a empuñar la espada. Al instante notó que el mercenario al coger la espada con firmeza ya no se lo tomaría a la ligera y eso lo agradó en sobremanera, la sonrisa de su despreocupado rostro reflejaba cuánto disfrutaba de una buena contienda.

—Mira, niño, acabas de quemar todas tus posibilidades de sobrevivir. Pensaba darte una paliza, pero esta vez será la vida la que pierdas por tu imprudencia.

—Bla, bla, bla, ¿no sabes hacer otra cosa además de hablar? ¡Mueve esa condenada espada y trata de darme de una vez que me estás aburriendo!

—Cuánta arrogancia —murmuró Heid con reprobación, se encontraba todavía sentada en el suelo, en vez de afligirse o aprovechar su oportunidad para huir parecía por el contrario haberse acomodado en el piso con las piernas elegantemente doblabas hacia un lado y las manos descansando sobre el vestido, tan interesada en el combate como los demás.

—Maldito mocoso, ¡prepárate para morir!

Se arrojó con una velocidad y fuerza muy distintas a las de un principio, ahora demostrando la auténtica experiencia que poseía en el campo de batalla. Heid contuvo el aliento, a pesar de su falta de conocimiento del arte de la guerra comprendió al instante que la violencia, fuerza y velocidad de ese guerrero distaba por mucho de los elegantes aspavientos que los oficiales demostraban durante sus vanidosas exhibiciones de esgrima, donde trataban de sorprender a las doncellas de la ciudad alta con exageradas y tontas demostraciones de destreza. Esto era la realidad, esa espada no buscaba giros o reflejar el flamante sol en vistosos malabarismos sino que hundir su diente en la carne del joven que lo había provocado. Y aquél esperaba con una estúpida sonrisa el final de su vida. Todo aquello la perturbó hasta perder otra vez el control sobre sus propios sentimientos gritando sin pensar.

— ¡Ten cuidado!

La espada golpeó el suelo rompiendo la piedra que saltó hecha añicos alrededor de un pequeño cráter. El mercenario, los demás hombres y Heid, todos alzaron las cabezas para seguir al misterioso joven que en un acrobático salto se había encumbrado por sobre el cuerpo de su oponente.

—Oh, demonios —murmuró el mercenario y asesino con los ojos perdidos en la oscura silueta del ágil joven que caía otra vez sobre él.

.

Njörd caminaba por los poblados senderos de la superficie como si se sintiera acostumbrado a la extraña fauna de aquel sitio. Habiendo dejado atrás los peligros de la baja ciudad en las paredes del abismo, con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y esforzándose por silbar una tonta melodía por intentar aparentar normalidad se habría sentido realmente relajado y como en casa de no haber sido por ella. Al final dejó de silbar porque ya no recordaba más melodías y aburrido, sintiéndose también un poco nervioso, se detuvo.

La chica que lo seguía cinco o seis pasos detrás con los restos casi sin hojas del libro que abrazaba contra su vientre lo imitó manteniendo la distancia. El joven Njörd avanzó otra vez y ella también lo hizo. Volvió a detenerse y fue una vez más imitado por ella. Al final se exasperó girando para enfrentarla.

— ¡Deja de seguirme!

— ¿Y quién crees que te está siguiendo, estúpido arrogante?

— ¡Tú, quién más!

—Debes haberte golpeado en la cabeza bien fuerte si por un único segundo pudiste creer que yo, Heid Baladi, heredera de la casa Baladi, podría estar tras los pasos de un simple campesino como tú.

— ¡Qué cría! ¿No puedes simplemente decir: "gracias por haberme salvado, eres mi héroe"? —Dijo juntando las manos y mirando al cielo imitando una ridícula voz de mujer—, ¿en lugar de seguirme como un cachorro perdido esperando que te lleve a casa o algo así? Sin decir que esa linda boquita que tienes dista mucho de la imagen de las nobles doncellas de la alta ciudad que yo tenía.

— ¡Y quién necesita que la lleves a alguna parte! Además no necesito darte las gracias por nada, yo estaba a un momento de acabar con todos ellos. De hecho tú me interrumpiste entonces, así que deberías a lo menos disculparte.

— ¿Disculparme, yo disculparme contigo? ¡Mujer estúpida!

— ¡Niño inmaduro!

— ¿Inmaduro yo? ¡Tú eres la niña inmadura!

—Engreído.

—Idiota.

—Estúpido.

—Boba.

—Bruto.

— ¡Olvídalo!

Njörd caminó fuera de la avenida y se sentó en una banca que había a un costado del camino contra la pared de una de las viejas casas, cruzando tercamente los brazos.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó ella confundida.

—Nada.

— ¿Nada?

—Nada de nada. ¿Qué, acaso la doncella "yo soy el ser más importante del universo" le interesa lo que un simple campesino pueda hacer?

—No… ¡por supuesto que no me interesa nada lo que hagas!

—Bien.

— ¡Bien!

—Muy bien.

— ¡Muy bien!

—Entonces.

— ¿Entonces qué? —Preguntó ella porfiando.

— ¿Vas a seguir tu camino o de verdad es que me estabas siguiendo?

—Ah…

Ella se llevó un dedo a los labios y miró en todas direcciones con nerviosos movimientos notando como la gente de ese lugar comenzaba a reparar más en ella y en su vistoso atuendo de la academia. Pero lo que más la molestó fue la infantil sonrisa de triunfo de ese muchacho. Decidiéndose se aceró también a la banca y se sentó del otro extremo cruzándose igualmente de brazos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sentándome. Porque quiero hacerlo, ¿algún problema con eso? —le respondió sin mirarlo con una voz tan fuerte que cualquiera diría que le estaba gritando.

Njörd se llevó una mano al rostro rendido.

—Eres una… —pero al mirarla ella lo evitó girando el rostro hacia el lado opuesto en una clara señal de desprecio, lo que por alguna extraña razón lo descolocó de forma inesperada. Enfurecido ensombreció su mirada murmurando amenazas, mientras ella seguía evitándolo, ambos de brazos cruzados, y ella de piernas cruzadas balanceando nerviosamente el tobillo.

—Cómo la odio.

—Cómo lo odio.

Murmuraron a la par y por accidente se escucharon. Entonces ambos se miraron a la vez y en sus ojos, al principio sorprendidos, se prendió la chispa de la batalla cuando fueron repentinamente interrumpidos.

—Mis jóvenes clientes, qué gusto, ¿se servirán algo?

Los dos dando un pequeño brinco al ser sorprendidos recién repararon en la pequeña anciana de rostro arrugado y llena de póstulas que parecía haberse encontrado hacía mucho tiempo delante de ellos sin que lo hubieran notado, la misma que un poco antes había asustado a Heid. Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia la derecha y recién notaron que aquella vieja banca terminaba apoyado en un puesto de puesto de comida.

—Eh…

—Ah…

Antes de que pudieran formular alguna excusa la vieja tenía en cada mano un aromático cuenco de un líquido grisáceo con extraños ingredientes flotando en la superficie de los que mejor era no reparar en su forma exacta.

—Pero…

—Lo siento, yo…

La vieja sin esperar otra palabra depositó cada cuenco en las manos de ambos jóvenes y sonrió esperando alguna reacción. Ellos se miraron entre sí. Heid fue la primera en responder recuperando la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sucede, acaso no estaba en tus planes sentarte aquí en primer lugar?

El maldijo para sí y miró la sopa.

—Claro que sí, ¿qué esperabas? —revolvió con la cuchara de madera y un par de ojos salieron a flote. Su rostro se tornó azulado pero ante la risa mal encubierta de la doncella su espíritu combativo lo hizo coger la cuchara y llevársela a la boca con fuerza.

Apenas engulló con valor el contenido lo saboreó lentamente. Miró a Heid, ella dejó de sonreír y lo miró algo nerviosa. El emitió un sonido similar a una risilla insegura con la boca todavía cerrada y las mejillas hinchadas. Ella trató de sonreír de nuevo pero por alguna razón ya no encontró graciosa la situación.

El joven no aguantó más y corrió del otro lado del puesto vomitando todo lo que había desayunado esa mañana y los dos días anteriores.

—Niña, ¿no va a comer? —preguntó la anciana como si la reacción del joven no la ofendiera, más todavía, como si estuviera muy acostumbrada a ello. Heid miró su plato, escuchando de fondo las arcadas de Njörd y tembló por su vida.

.

Se tambaleaba penosamente. El atardecer se pronunciaba pronto a su final pero las calles de la superficie de la ciudad infinita parecían llenarse de movimiento hacia el anochecer más que durante el día entero. Volvía a tambalearse cargando con su pesado cuerpo al de la doncella haciéndole a ella difícil el trabajo de sostenerlo.

— ¿Quieres dejar de moverte? —reclamó Heid. Abrazaba el cuerpo de Njörd rodeándolo con un brazo por el costado y con la otra mano sostenía el brazo que el joven tenía por sobre sus hombros al encontrarse prácticamente recostado sobre ella arrastrando los pies con cada intento por avanzar.

—No… puedo… evitarlo… uh.

—Oye, no hagas cosas raras —clamó asustada, no quería que él le fuera a vomitar encima del vestido.

—Déjame solo.

—Olvídalo, apenas puedes sostenerte en pie. Si te abandono ahora tu muerte podría pesar en mi conciencia.

— ¿Te importo? —Preguntó Njörd con una extraña sonrisa. Heid desvió el rostro, el contacto del pesado cuerpo de ese joven le causaba un revuelo en sus sentimientos que su orgullo no le permitía provocándole un porfiado rubor que temía él notara.

—No sueñes. Lo hago únicamente porque eres un pobre idiota que no sabe cuidar de sí mismo, ¿cómo se te ocurrió quitarme mi cuenco de sopa y bebértela toda sin siquiera respirar? ¿Es que estás demente? ¿Sabes que pudo haber estado en verdad envenenada, no conoces la importancia de mi familia y cuántos enemigos poseemos?

Njörd sonrió algo cansado.

—Otra vez tú y tu estúpida familia. Niña boba, ¿sigues pensando que a esta gente le importa quién puedas ser?

Ella no respondió pero miró a su derredor. Ni siquiera el hecho de que una doncella de la alta ciudad se paseara abrazada de un simple campesino llamaba la atención de esa gente como pudiera haber esperado, quizás su temor la primera vez que llegó a ese lugar de sentirse observada se había debido más a su propio miedo que a la realidad. Comenzaba comprender que su pequeño mundo en la ciudad alta era mucho más acotado de lo que ya imaginaba y suspiró con tristeza.

—No soy tan arrogante como piensas.

Njörd se quedó extrañado de esas palabras que parecían haberse escapado del terrible control que el orgullo tenía sobre el corazón de la chica y no quiso decir nada para no contrariarla. Además que estando así tan cerca de ella podía notar por primera vez lo hermosa que era; mientras se mantuviera en silencio y no discutiera provocándolo.

— ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar tan peligroso? —Preguntó cuando el silencio ya se hacía habitual entre ambos.

Ella fue atrapada por la situación y por el cansancio que ya comenzaba a embargarla por lo que respondió sin pensar.

—Me dijeron que alguien de ese sitio podía venderme un cristal Vollr.

Se detuvieron. Ella angustiada por lo que acababa de decir y él por lo que había escuchado.

—Pero no —agregó Heid rápidamente y muy nerviosa, atropellando sus propias palabras—, no, no creo que un campesino pueda saber lo que es eso.

Él, igual de tenso se mordió los labios antes de responder.

—No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando —luego, más calmado y al percibir también en el contacto de sus cuerpos como ella se había relajado continuó—, pero no creo que una piedra valga tanto como tu vida.

—No lo sabes.

Él la obligó a detenerse de nuevo presionando su brazo que tenía alrededor de los delicados hombros de manera celosa.

—Sí, claro que lo sé. Nada puede compararse a algo tan valioso como una vida. Así que no vuelvas a ser tan imprudente.

Ambos se miraron, estaban tan cerca al encontrarse abrazados que sus narices toparon y sus ojos se entrelazaron en un vínculo que ninguno de los dos podía romper. En los ojos de ella Njörd vio el reflejo de la silueta de la montaña urbanizada de torres y fantásticos palacios que era la ciudad alta contra el atardecer, en él Heid descubrió el reflejo de una oscuridad que sentía la estaba envolviendo hasta devorar todo lo que durante años había creído y proclamado con tanta vehemencia y rechazado con ignorante pavor.

Una silla voló por delante de ambos rompiendo el encanto que los había envuelto. Los dos se separaron nerviosos y sonrojados.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Heid preguntó nerviosa, tratando de aparentar como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ambos.

—No… no lo sé —respondió él igual de perturbado. Otro mueble rompió el cristal de una casona de muro amplio que se encontraba a un costado de la avenida, los transeúntes temerosos tomaron rápidamente distancia de ese sitio cuando el cuerpo de un hombre siguió al mueble por la ventana desplomándose a los pies del joven—. Una taberna, ¡es una pelea de bar! —Rió entusiasmado y luego miró a Heid como si buscara la misma reacción—. Una pelea de bar, como las de casa, ¿te das cuenta? —No obstante Heid se mostró perpleja por su reacción y molesta por tanta innecesaria violencia—. ¡Ah, olvídalo! —se rindió al percibir que ella no lo comprendía.

Dio un largo paso por sobre el inconsciente hombre y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada del bullicioso lugar.

—Espera un momento, ¿dónde crees que vas, acaso no estabas enfermo?

— ¿Enfermo yo?, debes estar bromeando —le contestó con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Empujó la puerta del bar y se agachó al instante cuando otro pobre sujeto voló por encima de su cabeza, y aquello avivó su infantil e insensato entusiasmo cerrando los labios para contener el deseo de silbar por la emoción que lo embargaba—. ¡Sí, es idéntico a estar en casa!

Heid lo vio desaparecer. Miró en todas direcciones a la gente que esperaba expectante alrededor del bar como si aquello fuese un espectáculo público. El ruido de mesas partiéndose y botellas quebrándose contra los muros se hizo más intenso.

— ¿Qué estoy esperando? Estas actividades incivilizadas no me incumben en lo más mínimo. Además, lo que le suceda a ese irracional, estúpido y violento idiota no es de mi incumbencia —dio dos pasos en la dirección opuesta y el sonido de la segunda ventana estallando la detuvo—. Por los todos los demonios, ¡de seguro lo matarán! —y girando deshizo los pasos corriendo hacia la entrada del bar.

.

Los golpes se cruzaban sin mirar a quién iban dirigidos. A un pobre desafortunado otro gran hombre lo había cogido por los pies y lo estrelló de espaldas contra una columna enmohecida con tan mala suerte que la atravesó partiéndola en dos y parte de la plataforma del segundo piso se desmoronó sobre ambos ineptos. Sobre los restos saltaron otros que continuaron con la gratuita repartición de puñetazos, patadas, arañazos, agarres, mal licor escupido en el rostro y muebles convertidos en armas mortales. Uno cayó al suelo y algo aturdido se arrastró cuando vio un diente tirado en el piso, lo cogió afligido y con la otra mano se tanteó la boca dándose cuenta con un suspiro de alivio de que no era suyo cuando otra patada le dio en la cabeza y lo envió a rodar perdiendo media docena de ellos.

Njörd entró en escena y todos se detuvieron. Cada participante congelado en la posición en la que se encontraba luchando antes como si fueran esculturas; uno cogiendo a otro por el cuello, otro con una mesa en las manos y su víctima con los brazos en alto para detener el golpe, otro más armado con una maza de madera amenazando a uno que se ocultaba bajo una mesa, todos ellos quietos y conteniendo la respiración para mirar al recién llegado con gran curiosidad y profundo silencio. El joven se sintió algo incómodo, más reaccionando rápidamente gritó de manera exagerada y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al que tenía más cerca derribándolo. Entonces el de la mesa en las manos gritó también enterrándole el mueble al otro desgraciado y la lucha se reinició al instante.

Las patadas de Njörd fueron el ingrediente perfecto para avivar la fiesta. Las mujeres que servían las mesas minutos atrás ahora eran las más aguerridas fieras que no perdonaban a ninguno que quisiera aprovecharse de la situación, porque no hubo jamás espada más temida en esos lares que las duras bandejas de acero de las chicas del bar.

—Cuando Touni se entere de lo que se perdió —el joven Njörd movió la cabeza evitando unos peligrosos nudillos y respondió con un giro pasando por debajo del brazo del fornido hombre cogiéndolo con una mano para a continuación propinarle un fuerte codazo en el abdomen a su agresor que le vació todo el aire del cuerpo—, ¡me maldecirá de la envidia!

En su ciego ímpetu no vio que otro guerrero se abalanzó por detrás blandiendo un peligroso mangual de acero. Cuando lo notó sólo pudo cubrirse con los brazos porque era demasiado tarde para evitarlo, pero el hombre en lugar de golpearlo cayó inconsciente con los restos de una silla que alguien le había destrozado en la espalda. Al levantar los ojos vio a Heid con lo que quedaba del respaldo en las manos. Ella arrojó los restos al suelo y nerviosa por su propio acto de violencia enredó las manos estrujando los bordes de su vestido tratando de disculparse.

—Oh, yo no quería, es que él iba a… y bueno… ¡pero yo no quería!

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Yo…

— ¡Eso fue increíble! —Exclamó Njörd cogiéndola por los brazos y remeciéndola con tal entusiasta brusquedad que a ella se le desarmaron dos de las varias y finas trenzas que conformaban el delicado moño detrás de la cabeza. Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la soltó al instante—. Oh, perdón, creo que me sobrepasé, pero… ¡es que eso fue sorprendente!

Agitada y nerviosa, tanto por el remezón como por la torpe alegría del joven que la halagó más que los cientos de sosos poemas con que una vez los jóvenes de la ciudad alta quisieron ganar su corazón hasta que se cansaron de chocar con su aparente frialdad, trató de arreglar algo su cabello sin darse cuenta de que se sonreía tan tontamente como él. Cualquiera que hubiera conocido a la orgullosa Heid jamás habría soñado con verla tan emocionada como a cualquier chica de su edad.

— ¿De verdad piensas que estuvo bien? —preguntó tímidamente inclinando un poco el rostro.

— ¿Bien? ¿Sólo bien? ¡Con una simple silla noqueaste a uno de los tipos más fuertes que puedo ver en este lugar! Teman espadas cuando se enteren de la nueva técnica de esgrima del mundo de Vanaheim, ¡sillas asesinas que castigará a todos nuestros enemigos!

— ¡Oh, por el sol, deja ya de molestarme! —Trató de reprenderlo con un coqueto tono de voz que al instante percibió nuevo para ella misma, pero en lugar de asustarse de sus propios sentimientos comenzó a entusiasmarse con las nuevas emociones que comenzaba a vivir por primera vez.

Observó detenidamente al joven que algo tímido no se atrevía a responder a su mirada. Ya no importaba la batahola que se formaba de fondo, ni los golpes, tampoco los gritos, menos los cuerpos proyectados en todas direcciones, las tablas saltando o el vino corriendo por el piso, ni mucho menos el fornido guerrero que cruzó desesperado tras ellos corriendo con una de las meseras a cuestas, la que tiraba de sus cabellos y le enterraba las uñas en el rostro. Nada tenía real significado en ese momento porque para Heid Baladi era como si los dos se encontraran a solas cobijados por el silencio romántico de un bosque rodeado de flores al iniciar el anochecer. Sacudió rápidamente su cabeza y se dio suaves palmaditas en las mejillas tratando de disipar un poco el calor que quemaba su rostro.

— ¡Cuidado!

Antes de que Heid pudiera reaccionar y apercibirse de lo que sucedía él la rodeó con su fuerte brazo por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí giró protegiéndola con su propia espalda. Una pesada banca cayó justo donde antes se encontraba ella y los restos que saltaron al despedazarse fueron detenidos por el fuerte cuerpo del joven que la cubrió celosamente.

—Estuvo cerca —dijo y silbó aliviado sin notar que Heid había perdido el aliento y no por la sorpresa. Con el rostro cerca la camisa y sus labios casi rosando el cálido cuello del joven se encontró tan fuera de sí como si hubiera aspirado algún tipo de incienso hipnótico—. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó mirándola notando el extraño silencio con preocupación.

Ella apartándose u poco pero sin permitir que él dejara de sostenerla con el brazo asintió un poco nerviosa agradeciendo que Njörd en su distracción no notara su febril estado de agitación.

.

El anochecer acampaba sobre la ciudad infinita. La vida nocturna en ciudad alta poseía también gran movimiento. La música se desprendía de los jardines donde los artistas recitaban odas a las antiguas glorias de Vanaheim y las damas se paseaban de los brazos de pomposos señores. Heid no se sentía muy a gusto de haber regresado a su aburrida prisión de mármol y oro como solía llamarla.

Njörd, que no era menos llamativo para esa gente por la simpleza de sus vestiduras y a la vez rechazado con gestos de repulsión y desagrado que en nada parecían afectarlo, lo notó al instante la molestia en el rostro de la chica.

—Parece que te incomoda que te vean acompañada por un simple "campesino".

— ¿Estás de broma? —Respondió con gran honestidad y algo de agresividad volviendo a ser más la Heid Baladi que todos conocían y evitaban en el barrio de los reyes—. Si alguien me desagrada en este mundo son ellos. ¡Esta gente sólo sabe comer sobre el hambre del pueblo Vanir! Se la llevan ostentando caros vestidos de seda que no consiguen cubrir las panzas y el deporte oficial de la alta ciudad consiste en alabarse con mentiras los unos a los otros. Sorprende que todavía posean las energías para jugar a la política y pelear por un trozo del trono como si valiera de algo. Son insoportables.

—Oh, vaya, no me lo imaginaba.

— ¿Qué te sorprende? ¿Qué siendo una "bonita, bien educada y tonta doncellita" de la ciudad alta no me guste la vida que aquí se practica? ¿O que debería acaso agradarme que jueguen con nuestras vidas, los viejos nobles nos miren con ojos lascivos, nos comparen y compren como si fuésemos sus bestias de carrera? ¿Para qué? ¿Para convertirnos en incubadoras de más estúpidos nobles y sonreír todo el día compitiendo por quién de todas es el adorno más bonito de cada mansión?

—Lo siento, yo no lo sabía…

— ¿Saber qué? Vamos, dilo, ¿acaso creíste que me moría de ganas por dedicar mi vida a no ser más que el lindo pisapapeles de un viejo asqueroso que jura para sí que los perfumes son un buen reemplazo de los baños diarios?

—Yo…

— ¡Pueden irse todos al demonio! —Una de las damas cercana a la pareja hizo un gesto de miedo cubriéndose el rostro con la larga manga de su delicado vestido al haberla oído—. ¡Al demonio! —repitió con fuerza amenazándola en particular y haciéndola correr.

—Está bien, te creo, no eres como las demás chicas de este lugar.

— ¿Y eso es malo? —Lo interrogó amenazadoramente, pero en el fondo de su mirada se podía ver una incipiente inseguridad que la carcomía esperando con angustia la respuesta de aquel simple campesino como si fuera más esperada que las palabras de un gran rey.

—Para nada —se sonrió en una extraña actitud y respondió relajado no dándole demasiada importancia a las palabras—, me agradas más así, no quiero imaginar lo que sería tener que hacer reverencias y repetir todo tu extenso árbol genealógico cada vez que tuviera que dirigirme a tu persona. Además ese vestido te queda bien.

— ¿Bien, este simple uniforme?

— ¿Eso es un uniforme? Uhm, como sea, te hace ver bonita… ¡Oh, no te lo vayas a tomar a mal! Yo sólo decía, ya sabes —dijo nervioso tratando de evitar su mirada.

Ella no supo cómo responder al halago, jamás se había mostrado orgullosa de una belleza que el destino quiso concederle con porfía. Pensó rápidamente en la forma en que las chicas de la academia respondían a esa clase de galantería. La Heid de esa mañana habría contestado con una amenaza, pero la Heid del anochecer, la misma que había conocido a ese simple campesino sintió la urgencia por ser dócil y amable con ese muchacho. ¿Y por qué no?, pensó aplacando las protestas de su agónico orgullo, ¿no sería también una forma de insultar las normas que tanto odiaba si ella, la más noble de las doncellas de Vanaheim, se permitía ser cortejada por las palabras de un simple muchacho de la superficie? No obstante, ¿qué hacer entonces? Porque cuando había decidido practicar la coquetería descubrió que no era un arte que fluyera naturalmente sólo por ser una representante del bello género, sino algo que se dominaba con astuto conocimiento del que ella no poseía ninguna pista.

Bloqueada por su propia ineptitud al no saber cómo continuar con ese juego de dulces palabras se quedó quieta y muda, tanto, que Njörd creyó que sus dichos no habían sido bien recibidos.

—Olvida lo que dije —agregó el joven con frialdad y comenzó a volver tras sus pasos.

—Eh, ¡espera!, ¿dónde vas?

—Ya cumplí con ser un leal caballero y te he dejado a salvo en este sitio. Ahora me retiro, también tengo cosas que hacer más importantes que perder el tiempo en una cita.

Las ácidas palabras del joven iban en armonía con su exacerbado orgullo que no quería mostrarse lastimado o débil tras lo que creía un rechazo. Él mismo se sentía confundido por su turbación e inexplicable enojo.

— ¡Detente un momento!

— ¿Qué ahora?

Ella no sabía que responder, pero en el fondo de su corazón deseaba retenerlo. La ciudad infinita era un lugar enorme donde miles de millones de almas compartían diariamente. Aún en la ciudad alta donde sólo habitaba la nobleza cada día veía rostros nuevos, gente que quizás conocería una única vez en toda su vida, ¿qué posibilidades tendría entonces de volver a encontrarse con Njörd si lo dejaba marchar ahora? Pero la otra pregunta la paralizaba, una que la hacía cuestionarse su verdadero deseo por estar con ese extraño muchacho y le quitaba el valor para expresar libremente sus propósitos, situación que jamás le había sucedido antes.

Suavizando su rostro y sonriendo con amabilidad recordó algo en lo que siempre había creído: si ella deseaba algo en la vida no podía dudar ni dejar las cosas en manos del destino, por lo que si anhelaba algo no importando lo confuso que fuera debía cogerlo, luego tendría tiempo para pensar en razones o decidir si fue bueno o malo, porque nada podía ser peor que la vida gris en la ciudad alta viviendo siempre de recuerdos y arrepentimientos por lo que pudo haber vivido en la vida. ¿Por qué otra cosa se había arriesgado a viajar constantemente a la superficie para satisfacer sus emocionantes experimentos o aventurado al peligroso abismo de la ciudad baja sino era para vivir cada momento satisfaciendo sus deseos? No sabía muy bien lo que ella misma quería, ni tampoco lo que esperaba de aquel joven extraño, pero en ese momento no estaba dispuesta a privarse todavía de su compañía.

Aquella conclusión hizo que mudara su actitud y ya no demostrara temor, aunque tuvo que reconocer para sí misma que por mucha seguridad que deseara aparentar el encontrarse en la ciudad alta con él era como si le mostrara su lado más sensible y humillante, peor, como si se encontrara desnuda ante unos ojos que luego podrían condenarla por pertenecer a ese aborrecible mundo que ella tanto rechazaba. ¿Podría alguna otra doncella sentir vergüenza por decir que pertenecía a una de las familias más antiguas de Vanaheim o que poseía grandes riquezas y un lugar privilegiado en la aristocracia del reino del sol? Ella sí, porque encontraba más digna la nobleza del simple campesino que toda la historia de su linaje junta.

— ¿De verdad pretendes abandonarme ahora a mi suerte? —Algo sonrojada tras un incómodo silencio volvió a aparentar fuerza en su voz.

—No te entiendo, ¿qué no te encuentras ya en tu hogar?

—Pobre ignorante, ¿de verdad no sabes con quién estás hablando? Mi familia es muy importante y también posee muchos rivales de temer. A esta hora y bajo el amparo de la noche los enemigos de mi casa podrían intentar agredirme. ¿Te crees tan noble tras abandonar a una doncella inocente y delicada a la terrible suerte? ¿Me dejarás marchar sin escolta alguna? ¡Qué cruel, qué villanía!

— ¡Ya! Ya, entendí —con una renovada sonrisa el joven giró otra vez y se acercó hasta quedar delante de ella fingiendo enojo, cuando ella ahora actuaba como la más dulce y frágil de las doncellas con una descarada sonrisa muy mal disimulada tras sus ojos fingidamente inocentes—. Así que pretendes tratarme como si fuera tu esclavo o algo así, ¿no?

— ¿Yo? Por el sagrado resplandor, ¿me acusarías de planear algo tan terrible? —Dijo insistiendo en su sonrisa inocente y su mirada ensoñadora, incluso aparentando algo de estupidez como si parodiara las importantes cualidades de una doncella de la nobleza que tanto odiaba con exagerados aspavientos y ridículas poses dramáticas, y una actitud tan boba como si tuviera la cabeza llena de aire.

—Ahora comienzas a asustarme —murmuró Njörd.

Ella rió tapando su rostro con una manga en otro exagerado gesto de femenino recato.

—Bien, será como quieras si así consigo de una vez por todas librarme de ti —agregó el joven—. ¿Pero puedo pedirte un favor a cambio?

Heid asintió con un gracioso movimiento de cabeza muy elegante y cuidadoso.

—Deja de actuar como una muñequita de porcelana, ¿quieres? —Comenzó a avanzar adelantándose a ella, en un movimiento intencional para que la chica no pudiera ver su rostro sonrojado cuando agregó—, me gustas mucho más cuando no actúas como una de estas crías mimadas de la nobleza.

Las palabras tan rápidas y directas causaron un extraño efecto en Heid, dejó de sonreír y su sonrojo se tornó auténtico como los pétalos de las flores que en aquella época caían de los jardines colgantes sobre la fuente en el centro de la plaza, flotando suavemente a la deriva.

— ¿Vienes o no? —Njörd la regañó con muy mala cara cuando se detuvo para esperarla varios metros más adelante.

Volviendo en sí la joven corrió para quedar a su lado y tratar de mantener el ritmo de los apresurados trancos del muchacho.

— ¿Puedes ir un poco más lento? Uh, ah, vaya genio que tienes, deberías ser más atento con tu nueva señora, señor caballero.

El no respondió al instante, sino que relajó su andar guardando las manos en los bolsillos y mirando en otra dirección evitando sus ojos. Luego habló tratando de mostrarse calmado a pesar del insistente temblor en el fondo de su voz que por suerte ella no pudo percibir.

—Tengo hambre, ¿algún problema con eso? Pensar que una vez te deje en tu adorable mansión deberé todavía desandar todo el largo camino por innumerables escaleras hasta abandonar esta estúpida montaña ciudad antes de poder siquiera pensar en la comida. Y eso si es que encuentro donde alojarme esta noche.

— ¿Cómo, no tienes dónde hospedarte?

— ¿Qué, eso lo dije en voz alta? Demonios, no, no te preocupes por ello. Sí tengo donde alojarme, aunque quizás no me agrade del todo ese lugar y… olvídalo, es un poco complejo.

Heid no siguió interrogándolo, imaginó al instante que como ese joven no era de esa parte de la ciudad, al ser un campesino, debía haberse hospedado temporalmente en alguna de las posadas de desagradable aspecto de la superficie, o peor todavía, de la misma ciudad baja. Imaginarlo dormir en tales condiciones apenó su corazón y se propuso impedírselo.

El estómago de Njörd gruñó escandalosamente.

—No puedo creer que todavía tengas hambre después de lo de esta tarde —dijo la chica en tono de regaño.

—Eso no es verdad, mi estómago es de acero.

—Sí, claro, he de creerte.

—No me fastidies, ¿quieres niñita?

—Yo digo lo que quiero y cuando quiero, ¿me escuchaste bien, pequeño muchachito?

Mientras caminaban seguían llamando la atención de la gente con sus infantiles discusiones, pero más lo hacían por el contraste entre sus atuendos. Njörd era el único en toda la amplia y concurrida avenida que vestía con ropas simples, o como lo recordara tantas veces Heid como un "campesino". Esto a Njörd le incomodó un poco no por él sino porque en el fondo no quería provocarle problemas a esa excéntrica chiquilla, pero Heid, reaccionando como era de costumbre y adivinando lo que él pensaba, se colgó de su brazo apegándose como lo haría únicamente una pareja de enamorados.

—Eres osada.

Ella le sacó la lengua. Luego se llevó un dedo a los labios como si hubiera tenido una idea y Njörd temió, comenzaba a conocer cuando la chica saldría con alguna nueva locura.

—Lo que sea no cuentes conmigo —dijo adelantándose a ella cuando la chica estuvo a punto de abrir los labios.

—Pero si no he dicho nada —respondió molesta por la interrupción, él la miró acusadoramente levantando una ceja—… todavía —admitió antes de recobrar el ánimo y seguir hablando como si no le importara el poco o nada interés que él le demostró—. Te conviene, así que mejor no me contradigas.

— ¿Convenirme? ¿Qué se te ocurrió ahora, niña?

—Te ahorrarías muchos problemas y sufrimientos sí… ¿te parece si cenas en mi casa?

— ¿Cenar en tu casa? Olvídalo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Creía que estabas hambriento —ambos escucharon otro gruñido del estómago de Njörd—. ¿Ves?, tu cuerpo no miente.

—Traidor —susurró antes de responderle a la chica—. Agradezco tu oferta pero lo siento, todavía conservo mi dignidad. Me rehúso a ser despreciado por un montón de engreídos nobles, o meterte a ti en algún lio.

— ¡Eso no va a suceder! Yo jamás te negaría ante nadie sólo porque te vistes con pésimo gusto.

—No tú, bueno quizás no con lo rara que eres, pero recuerda que estarán tus padres, abuelos o lo que sea y hasta donde imagino una simple cría no es la dueña ni líder de la familia. ¿Imaginas lo que ellos dirían si te ven llegar con un "campesino" a cenar? Lo más seguro es que me manden a ejecutar por haberte secuestrado y lavado el cerebro con malévolas ideas, pero no seamos tan negativos, no, porque si tengo suerte a lo más podría terminar cenando con los perros en tu jardín.

—No con los perros, ellos también comen dentro de la casa —sonrió la chica sacándole la lengua—. No obstante, no debes preocuparte por mi familia. Ellos siempre se ausentan por cenar en la mesa del rey o con alguno de los otros nobles de las cinco familias ya que se divierten mucho más compartiendo las intrigas en la corte que pasando una agradable velada familiar. Además hoy nos visitaba en la alta ciudad una comisión diplomática de no sé qué otro universo por lo que de seguro toda la alta aristocracia ha de hallarse junto al rey y sus importantes convidados.

— ¿Visitantes de otro universo? —Njörd trató de mostrarse sorprendido, por suerte ella no notó su mala actuación concentrada en sus propias ideas.

—Sí, sí, según parece príncipes de un mundo más antiguo que el nuestro. Cómo era que se llamaba… "Ida"… ¿"Idavollr"? Oh, ya lo olvidé, de todas maneras no era importante.

—Así que sin importancia —suspiró—. ¿Siempre eres tan arrogante?

—A veces —respondió mitad en broma, mitad con seriedad antes de continuar con el tema que le parecía más importante—. Por lo que nadie te echará al patio. Además eres mi guardaespaldas y no puedo permitir que estés lejos de mí por mucho tiempo sin que mi preciosa vida corra peligro.

— ¡Y ahora soy tu guardián! Niña, estás demente.

— ¿Y por qué? ¿Sabes cuántas intrigas se tejen tras los muros de la ciudad alta? ¿Me dejarías cenando sola junto a una vieja criada y un pobre perro que se asusta incluso de las ardillas?

—Entonces sí tienes un perro.

—No cambies de tema. Tu sagrado deber será protegerme incluso durante la cena.

Njörd sonrió con picardía antes de preguntar con gran ironía.

— ¿Y también debo cumplir con mi importante labor de protector durante los baños y las noches de mi encantadora y dulce señora?

—Quizás… ¡no! —Gritó sorprendida y sonrojada a la vez.

—Una lástima. Supongo que con tan poca motivación me negaré al trabajo.

—Pervertido, descarado, sinvergüenza y de mente sucia, ¿quién te crees que eres como para tratar de meterte en mi intimidad? —se quedó muda mirándolo intensamente, la ira de esa chica parecía agradarlo de sobremanera—. Oh, bien, si tanto te gusta podrás entonces protegerme también durante las noches.

Aquel rápido cambio de actitud terminó sorprendiendo al joven.

— ¿Escuché bien, dijiste que sí?

—Pero no te entusiasmes tan rápido, ya que dormirás en el pasillo fuera de mi habitación como el perro lascivo que eres. No, menos que un perro porque mi querido y viejo "Fei" siempre duerme a los pies de mi cama.

—Oye, eso no es amable, ¿y dónde quedó aquello de que no puedo separarme de ti para cumplir con mi sagrado deber en todo momento?

— ¡En el pasillo!

—Pero…

—Pasillo

—Sin embargo…

— ¡Pasillo! Y será mejor que dejes de tentar a tu casi agotada suerte.

Njörd rió de buena gana y Heid, tras su ofuscación inicial, rió también acompañándolo.

—Entonces está dicho, voy a comer una insípida cena de nobles. ¿La prepararás tu misma?

—Sigue soñando. Mis preciosas creaciones culinarias son un placer inalcanzable para un pobre idiota como tú.

—Ah, ¡ah!, así que no sabes cocinar —dijo sonriente y Heid guardó silencio—. ¿Acerté?

—Cállate.

— ¿He dado en el clavo?

—Guarda silencio.

—Sabía que las niñas mimadas de la alta ciudad ni siquiera eran capaces de alimentarse a sí mismas, pero esto es el colmo: arrogante, ilusa, taimada y ahora inútil, ¿algo más que agregar a tu increíble recomendación?

— ¡Ya basta! Has colmado mi paciencia.

Njörd corrió evitando que Heid lo golpeara. La risa del joven se grabó para siempre en el corazón de la doncella porque en sólo en contadas ocasiones el futuro permitiría volver a verlos así reunidos y felices antes de que se desatara la tragedia que diera inicio a aquella tan especial existencia.

.

..

4

..

.

La genta huía desesperada alejándose de la bahía. Hombres y mujeres, ancianos y niños, todos elfos de miradas opacadas ahora corriendo por sus vidas, tristes de fisonomía que reflejaba la dureza de la vida en las tierras exteriores y del constante abuso del señor de turno ahora maldecían la influencia de los dioses que aún allí, tan lejos, los alcanzaba destruyendo sus hogares, lo poco que les quedaba y ahora los obligaba a huir para salvar la otra única posesión que todavía no les habían arrebatado: la vida.

Cuando avanzaban una anciana cayó empujada por un elfo varón más alto y joven que no se preocupó de ella. El mismo elfo se detuvo un metro más allá casi paralizado, pálido, como si el corazón se le hubiera detenido. Ante él apareció otro grupo de nefastos enviados de los dioses. Todos ellos serios, aguerridos, cien veces más temibles que los que habían comenzado a quemar sus casas en el borde del puerto en la bahía. El elfo se movió cayendo a un lado de la calle cuando el grupo avanzó sin mirarlo. Entonces el más joven y menudo de los einjergars se inclinó ante la anciana y amablemente la ayudó a levantarse. Los otros einjergars tomaron las cosas de la mujer y la ordenaron en una bolsa. El más grande de los einjergars, aquel de piel oscura y el cabello largo ordenado en una infinidad de finas trenzas, cargó la bolsa y se la puso en los brazos de aquel sorprendido y descortés elfo.

—Lamento lo sucedido —dijo Méril a la sorprendida anciana. Hizo una reverencia y continuó. Todos lo hicieron. Los elfos que seguían huyendo al verlos se detenían y asustados los esquivaban formando un círculo a su alrededor.

Pero los Dragones seguían sin mirar a nadie, serios, con los ojos puestos en la cercana meta. La anciana se quedó observando por un largo momento al grupo antes de alzar una súplica a los dioses, los mismos que ahora los habían castigado inmerecidamente, pidiendo por el fin de aquella noche.

Las llamas envolvieron la avenida con los últimos que trataban de escapar. Un elfo tuvo la mala suerte de demorar más de la cuenta y una flecha de los Fénix lo atravesó en la espalda cayendo a los pies de los recién llegados. Méril apretó los puños y continuó, todos lo hicieron introduciéndose entre los edificios encendidos. Vigas de madera prendida caían sobre la calle.

— ¡Todos deben morir, es la voluntad de Asgard! —Bramó el ahora capitán de los Fénix de Plata tras dos columnas de hombres armados con arcos y flechas envueltas sus puntas en un material combustible. Un hombre corría entre ellos con una antorcha encendiendo las flechas y rápidamente las disparaban cada vez más lejos alcanzando nuevas construcciones. La infantería se encargaba de la carnicería atrapando a los elfos que no habían alcanzado a escapar, asesinándolos cruelmente recordando sus añorados tiempos como mercenarios durante sus vidas mortales en Midgard.

Uno de ellos dio la voz de alarma.

Entre las llamas y por la avenida un grupo de siluetas emergió caminando lentamente cruzando la espesa capa de humo que como neblina cubría aún de la luz de las llamas sus presencias.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró el capitán—. Son ellos, de verdad han venido. ¡Los muy idiotas han llegado para encontrarse con sus muertes! Ahora nuestro amo Loki estará realmente encantado de haber cumplido fielmente su mandato —dijo recordando que tiempo atrás había planeado asesinar a la gente de Jarnvidr y retirarse para mentirle a su señor Loki Laufeyiarson, diciéndole que los einjergars de Freyr habían corrido igual suerte. Pero ahora sus ojos brillaban al saber que no tendría que faltar a la verdad arriesgando así su vida. Soñó despierto entonces al imaginar que la gloria que lo esperaría de regreso a Asgard y el temor que antes tenía al cumplir la misión tras la muerte de Ivar y de algunos de los suyos fue imprudentemente reemplazada por la emoción de verlos allí, tan pequeños y débiles ante su numerosas fuerzas. Ahora ya no los creía sorprendentemente fuertes sino débiles y apocados, y a las anteriores derrotas que habían sufrido antes los Dragones Rojos ahora en su mente eran culpa del inútil de Ivar y su patética dirección.

Méril miró a un lado los cuerpos tirados de la gente. Del otro los adoquines se cubrían de igual miseria tiñéndose la piedra de sangre inocente. Volvió su atención al nuevo capitán ignorando por completo a las tres filas de soldados que con las manos acariciando las empuñaduras de las armas se interponían entre ellos.

— ¿Tú tienes al culpa? —Preguntó en un tono de voz fuerte y seguro que más pareció una orden, con el rostro ligeramente inclinado y los cabellos castaños bailando por sobre el resplandor airado de sus jóvenes ojos que sorprendió tanto a enemigos como aliados.

El capitán interino de los Fénix rió ante tal osadía ebrio de arrogancia.

— ¿Y qué si lo hice? Niño, no deberías preocuparte de los que ya están muerto y temer más por los que todavía tienen la mala suerte de vivir en este maldito mundo. ¿Por qué te presentas ante mí, quieres rendirte? Si los infames Dragones Rojos de Freyr son comandados por un crío llorica entonces están peor de lo que todos contaban. ¿Cómo es posible que Ivar haya caído ante tan miserable grupo? Además, ¿por qué preocuparte por la suerte de un montón de elfos? Sus vidas son menos que los animales para los señores de Asgard, si ellos deciden que deben desaparecer porque les incordia su sola presencia, nosotros, los verdaderos sirvientes de la voluntad del Valhala ejecutaremos todos sus deseos. ¿Se dicen einjergars? ¿Qué einjergar podría cuestionar la voluntad de sus dioses? ¡Sí de verdad lo son tiren sus armas y acepten la muerte, acepten el deseo del poderoso Loki y mueran ante nuestras espadas!

Méril apretó el arco hasta que su mano sangró. Kertos, como el resto, lo notó pero sintiéndose igual de ofendido por la vida de los inocentes no lo detuvo, sino que sus palabras fueron de ciego apoyo. Ni siquiera André demostró temor en aquel segundo donde todo lo que sentían por el numeroso ejército que asesinaba a gente desarmada era repulsión.

—Cuando usted ordene, señor Llewelyn —dijo el gran einjergar tan ansioso de devolverles el sufrimiento de la muerte como el resto.

El joven alzó el arco y apuntó. Los Fénix de Plata se apercibieron para la batalla y el osado capitán de Loki alzó la mano con su arma dispuesto a dar la orden, cuando la flecha del chico se disparó antes de que todos se dieran cuenta y traspasó la mano y la empuñadura de acero y cuero del capitán clavándolas como si fueran una sola. El einjergar cambió su deseo por un grito de agudo dolor y los einjergars de los Fénix no supieron cómo reaccionar quedándose quietos.

— ¡Fallaste! —Reclamó Sergus que conocía la habilidad del muchacho y le habría sido fácil atravesarle la cabeza al desagradable hombre.

— ¡No! —Respondió igual de airado tirando el arco y en un movimiento que auguró su nuevo deseo desenfundó la espada corta con la diestra y una larga cuchilla con la zurda—, quiero que sufra. ¡Dragones Rojos, ataquen!

En la bahía, en la amplia avenida de antiguos adoquines que separaba el puerto de la ciudad, con los primeros edificios convertidos en un bosque de llamas y del lado opuesto el océano nocturno iluminado con los colores similares al del atardecer chocaron los dos grupos. Con tanta furia los Dragones Rojos siendo tan sólo seis almas atravesaron la primera y segunda línea de arqueros de los Fénix antes que estos siquiera pudieran reordenarse. Muchos cayeron ante sus afiladas armas y junto con las cenizas los destellos blancos de los cuerpos astrales desintegrándose se hicieron parte del aire de Jarnvidr. Los más afortunados fueron arrojados a las frías aguas cuando los seis cruzando la férrea defensa se introdujeron en el largo puerto consiguiendo así una posición aventajada. Si bien estaban rodeados ya no podían ser atacados con la misma rabia porque todo el numeroso contingente no cabía alrededor de ellos dado el reducido espacio de la estrecha vía que se alzaba sobre las aguas. A Méril ya nada le importaba, ni la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraban ni tampoco el que estuvieran siendo cerrados por detrás quedando entonces cómo único escape la ruta que los llevaría a la nave que los einjergars preparaban para sí y hacia el capitán de los Fénix. Quería la vida de ese hombre como si en él estuviera enfocado su odio por todos los sirvientes de Loki juntos que causaron tanta mortandad en el pueblo de Jarnvidr.

— ¡Méril, cuidado!

Sergus detuvo con su sable una espada que iba directo a la cabeza del más joven. Méril, algo asustado se vio un poco perturbado, cuando Kertos se cruzó por el otro lado derribando a un grupo que empujó con su gran hacha haciéndolos caer a las frías aguas.

— ¡Todos atentos!

André no tuvo tiempo de asentir, porque ya estaba defendiéndose por detrás con su hábil esgrima interrumpiendo más ataques de los que él podía devolver. Orrish dio un fuerte golpe con su espada aserrada, viéndose libre quiso utilizar su cañón enterrando el sable en la madera del muelle que tenían por suelo y desencajándola de la prótesis de un rápido y seguro giro del brazo. Pero cuando quiso sacar su explosiva arma recibió otro ataque viéndose obligado a defenderse con el cañón en la mano. Perdió su arma en el choque, golpeó con el puño desnudo al osado Fénix y volvió a coger la espada conectándola otra vez a la base de la prótesis del brazo. Vio con disgusto como su cañón rodó por la superficie cayendo por el borde hacia las oscuras aguas.

— ¡Qué no nos amedrenten con sus cobardes tácticas! —Gritó Dante algo complicado al verse rodeado de tantos enemigos, abanicando su gran mandoble de lado a lado para contenerlos.

En aquel momento Méril se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo como si el odio diera paso a la razón otra vez. Estaban metidos en un gran lío y todo había sido culpa de su arrebatado espíritu. Tenía que pensar, Kertos y Sergus lo protegían fieramente como si comprendieran que la mejor arma del muchacho era la tranquilidad de mente para poder meditar en alguna estrategia.

—Quizás…

— ¡Lo que sea dilo ahora! —Lo instó Sergus defendiéndose con la espada sobre la cabeza y alzando la pierna para patear a su agresor en el abdomen y enviarlo junto con otro por el borde del muelle.

— ¡Al barco! ¡Debemos llegar a la nave!

No obstante la suerte no los acompañó. El crujido de la vieja madera alertó tanto a atacantes como a defensores. El barco comenzó a moverse despegándose del muelle. La plataforma que hacía de puente entre ambos cayó al agua. En lo alto de la proa el capitán de los Fénix los insultó cuando con algunos afortunados que dirigían la nave comenzaba a dejar el puerto. Los Fénix de Plata, el grueso de las tropas, maldijeron al traidor y corrieron entonces ignorando a los Dragones Rojos queriendo alcanzar la nave. Kertos empujó a uno que pasó por su lado y Orrish hizo lo mismo con otro enviándolo al mar. Los Dragones también se encontraban perplejos ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Los Fénix de Plata gritaban toda clase de maldiciones desde el borde del puerto donde se amontonaron como una masa desordenada. Los últimos empujaron a los primeros al mar. Algunos saltaron por su cuenta y nadaron entre los trozos de hielo que flotaban a la deriva queriendo alcanzar la nave.

—Es un maldito, abandonando así a sus propios camaradas —se quejó André indignado.

Tanto era el pánico de los que quedaban atrás que habían olvidado por completo a los Dragones.

—Un momento —advirtió Sergus, conocedor como ninguno de las artes náuticas—, no está girando a babor.

— ¿Y eso qué?

—No está disponiendo la nave para dejar la bahía, sino que… ¡va a bombardearnos!

Todos guardaron silencio. Los Dragones Rojos y los más de cien Fénix de Plata que más hacia el final del muelle lo habían escuchado se quedaron expectantes. Y así como decía Sergus la gran nave que habían habilitado los einjergars de Loki para dejar esas tierras, tras perder la primera en un misterioso fuego, se cruzó por el centro de la bahía mirando con una de sus caras hacia el puerto y la ciudad. Entonces vieron como los einjergars sobre la cubierta dispusieron pesados cañones, y las compuertas inferiores de la nave se abrieron igualmente mostrando las armas con que los atacarían.

— ¡Dragones Rojos, atrás! —Ordenó Méril cuando ya habían comenzado a correr de regreso hacia el borde de la ciudad.

Los Fénix de Plata gritaron igualmente aterrados cuando el capitán alzó el brazo con la espada y los cañones comenzaron a tronar como el martillo de Thor en los días que destrozaba los cráneos de los gigantes de Utgard. El zumbido de la primera bala de cañón se sintió muy cerca y cayó a un costado del muelle levantando una gran ola que arrastró a algunos Fénix al mar. Los Dragones siguieron corriendo cuando otra bala cayó tras ellos haciendo explotar parte del muelle y llevándose consigo la segunda vida de algunos enemigos. Los cañones siguieron escupiendo fuego y el muelle se volvió escombros y fuego flotando en las aguas junto con los cuerpos de los einjergars antes de que estos comenzaran a desintegrarse. Los pocos Fénix que cruzaron a salvo se sentían confundidos, tanto así, que cuando vieron al grupo de Méril cargaron contra ellos envueltos en una ira vengadora, necesitando una razón para desquitar su furia. Méril maldijo su suerte. Una bala dio en el edificio tras ello y los tres niveles superiores se desplomaron sobre la avenida. El polvo los rodeó y las espadas resplandecieron en las sombras chocando con gran furia.

El chico buscó su arco y recordó que lo había tirado antes. Lo vio lejos, tras las filas de enemigos que parecían poseídos por una sed de sangre tan fuerte que no les importaba morir bajo el bombardeo de su propio capitán, sino que seguían luchando contra los Dragones de Freyr enfocando en ellos toda su ira.

— ¡Necesito un arco! —Se quejó defendiéndose de un ataque de lanza, desvió la punta con la daga y girando en un corto brinco por sobre el arma de su enemigo cayó dando un feroz corte con la espada corta. Sin herirlo de muerte tras rasgar la armadura de cuero se deshizo de él conectándole una patada en la cabeza, cuando otro ya lo atacaba con un hacha obligándolo a girar con desesperación.

El zumbido de otra bala de cañón impactó tras ellos destruyendo parte del camino de piedra que iniciaba el muelle, desplomándose gran parte sobre las aguas arrastrando consigo parte de un edificio. Orrish partió el escudo de un Fénix con su gran espada y le dio un fuerte golpe con el codo. Corrió por sobre el cuerpo del desdichado y atacó a uno que quería disparar con el arco. El puñetazo que le conectó lo lanzó recto hacia atrás sobre otros einjergars y atrapó el arco en el aire. Entonces lo arrojó al joven Méril que lo agradeció algo sorprendido.

Alzó los brazos entonces. André y Kertos lo rodearon defendiéndolo de los siguientes ataques para darle el suficiente espacio y tiempo. Estiró la cuerda sin flecha alguna y concentró su espíritu. A esa distancia ninguna flecha normal alcanzaría el blanco. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo y no importando que otra bala de cañón impactara en otro edificio tras ellos su espíritu se enfocó en el arco cuando apareció una flecha luminosa compuesta solamente de energía entre la cuerda y el tenso arco.

— _¡Lluvia de luz!_

Entonces el que debería tratarse de un hechizo simple para un einjergar dotado se transformó en un ataque digno de los dioses que sorprendió a todos los combatientes. Del arco se dispararon una docena de líneas luminosas con tal fuerza que el chico salió expulsado hacia atrás tras el poderoso impacto del disparo. Los rayos de luz se abrieron en el aire y se curvaron abriendo las aguas en dirección de la nave. Los rayos alcanzaron la embarcación bajo un suspiro en forma de maldición que corearon los sorprendidos y angustiados einjergars cuando el ataque se cruzó alrededor de la nave. Los rayos atravesaron el barco de extremo a extremo como si hubiera sido de papel. Destruyeron un par de cañones, dañaron el mástil principal y cortó de raíz un mástil más pequeño. Dos rayos atravesaron la cabina en la popa haciéndola estallar y otro alcanzó parte también de la proa. Partes del casco fueron atravesados con la suerte de encontrarse por sobre el nivel de las aguas. La vela se rasgó quemándose casi al instante por el contacto de la magia.

Tras el descomunal ataque los einjergars se levantaron de donde se había tirado al piso para cubrirse. Las velas incendiándose caían sobre la cubierta. El mástil se desplomó y se fue al mar y los hombres rápidamente cortaron las cuerdas y restos que todavía lo unían a la nave con hachas y espadas, evitando así que la nave volcara en un fuerte balanceo. Algunos corrían tratando de apagar las llamas y otros se lamentaban ahora que creían que uno similar a los dioses de Asgard se encontraba entre los Dragones de Freyr.

— ¿Señor, qué hacemos ahora? —Preguntó un einjergar abriéndose camino por sobre la vela rasgada mientras otros trataban de apagar el fuego en cubierta—. Ahora no podremos regresar a Asgard.

—Tendrán que morir todos. ¡Dupliquen el ataque, bombardéenlos hasta morir!

—Pero, señor, la nave no soportará otro…

El capitán de los Fénix lo cogió por la camisa y le gritó en el rostro casi fuera de sí.

— ¡Te di una orden, si no quieres morir que los cañones disparen, que todos los malditos cañones disparen sobre ellos!

Del otro extremo en el borde de la ciudad Méril se sentí adolorido. Su arco se había partido en dos no habiendo podido soportar tal carga y al alzar los ojos vio la nave dañada pero todavía flotando sobre las aguas.

— ¿Yo hice eso?

— ¿Y qué pensabas hacer? —Lo interrogó Sergus tan sorprendido como molesto al notar que el barco, tras semejante impacto, seguía allí suponiendo entonces que el chico no había podido contener su propia fuerza y aquel mágico ataque había errado el blanco rozando solamente la embarcación.

—No lo sé, apunté a ese sujeto, sólo quería darle a él. ¡No estaba pensando en nada! Pero no pude controlarlo.

— ¡Dejad las lamentaciones, camaradas! —Los instó Dante que de todos parecía el menos sorprendido, como si los actos milagrosos fueran parte de la rutina diaria de aquél que siempre vivía en su propio mundo imaginario de heroicas gestas—. Nuestros enemigos se reagrupan y se opondrán con mayor brutalidad a nuestras vidas.

Los Fénix de Plata ante ellos dudaron. Con las armas en alto no se veían tan animados para atacar como en un principio. Cuando Méril se levantó ayudado por la mano de André los einjergars de Loki dieron un paso atrás y el sudor se reflejó en sus rostros. Ellos eran los que mostraban valor ante niños y mujeres inocentes, ante hombre heridos a los que le negaban la piedad y también a los desafortunados que cruzaban las espadas sin poseer la destreza necesaria. Pero cobardes eran todos cuando debían enfrentarse a un ser superior, a diferencia de los Dragones que siempre parecían dispuestos a una batalla suicida. Méril a los ojos de los Fénix de Plata había crecido y ahora lo imaginaban un niño de los dioses. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a dar el primer paso, menos cuando nadie parecía dirigirlos y a medida que el silencio aumentaba y el tiempo transcurría mayor era la duda de los guerreros que comenzaban a mirarse unos a otros, como si buscaran a aquél que fuera a dirigirlos dando la voz de ataque.

Los Dragones Rojos notaron las dudas y se acomodaron ante ellos. Méril se sacudió la ropa y Kertos le devolvió amablemente la espada. Al cogerla vio que Orrish del otro lado le ofrecía la daga que también había arrojado. Armado otra vez se dispuso a enfrentarlos. Seguían siendo muchos y ellos tan sólo un puñado, pero el corazón de los einjergars que servían a la señora de la magia había crecido tanto o más que la cobardía que ahora se apoderaba a los otrora orgullosos sirvientes de Loki Laufeyiarson.

— ¿Cuántos quedan? —Preguntó André.

—Doscientos, doscientos diez, qué más da —respondió Sergus. Los demás lo miraron confundidos porque era obvio que estaba contando dos veces a los enemigos.

—Tu estado vergonzoso empañará las gloriosas canciones que han de dedicarnos, desdichado haragán —reclamó Dante indignado.

—Sí, sí, yo también te quiero, camarada —lo abrazó con fuerza y Dante luchó infructuosamente para librarse de tan desagradable contacto.

Méril sonrió sintiéndose ahora más ligero, como si hubiera sido liberado del peso del odio.

—Lo siento, yo los metí en todo esto.

—No tema, mi joven Merilko —dijo Kertos con voz pausada y conciliadora—, todos estamos en esto juntos.

— ¡Y todos saldremos, hurra! —gritó Sergus bastante animado colgándose del hombre de Dante que ya se había rendido ante tan odioso apego.

—Además, bastante bien nos ha ido hasta ahora, monsieur Llewelyn. Es un verdadero talismán de la fortuna.

—No lo digas —saltó avergonzado y los demás rieron.

— ¿Y por qué no nos atacan esos canallas?

—Vaya, parece que nos temen.

—Se equivoca, a usted le temen.

— ¿A mí?

Méril miró confundido a los numerosos enemigos y al pasar los ojos por cada uno de ellos estos reaccionaron ocultando los ojos tras sus armas y aumentando el sudor sobre sus frentes.

.

Dos sombras conversaban animadamente en torno a una mesa. En el centro de la misma había dispuesta una fuente muy delgada de cristal. El agua parecía encantada proyectando una imagen distinta al reflejo del oscuro cielo, tan profundo como el vacío que los rodeaba no pudiéndose ver más que el pequeño círculo de piedra donde se encontraban sentados en sillas de madera opuestas a cada lado de la pequeña mesa de centro. En el piso bajo ellos se inscribía un emblema en la piedra similar a uno que existió una vez pero del que ahora no existe ninguna referencia en los recuerdos de mortales y dioses.

—Siempre sucede lo mismo. Inviertes milenios de esfuerzos en crear un ejército temible y luego te decepcionan porque resultan ser un simple grupo de cobardes.

— ¿Y tanto te sorprende? —Dijo el otro sonriéndose burlón.

—No, no del todo, ser ingenuo no es parte de mi labor —trató de sonreír también pero en el tono raspado de su voz podía leerse fácilmente su molestia—. ¿Acaso no conoces el antiguo adagio que dice: "si vives con humanos terminarás muerto o traicionado"?

—Insistes en menospreciarlos. Si has fracasado una y otra vez al tratar de sacar algo de ellos es porque niegas lo que los hace más fuertes.

— ¡Ah! ¡Otra vez con la misma estupidez! ¿No puedes dejar de lado tus insípidos discursos sentimentales? Aburres. ¡Aburres!

—Lo siento.

— ¿Te disculpas conmigo?

—Me disculpo porque mi disculpa no ha sido sincera; Es un placer incordiarte. Ahora, como puedes apreciar con tanta certeza, mi pequeño grupo de soldados es infinitamente superior al tuyo.

— ¿Superior? ¿Después de tantos años en este pequeño juego todavía crees que confiaría una victoria a un puñado de míseros humanos? Por muy idiotas que se hayan vuelto tus planes en estos últimos tiempos no puedo concederte una sola victoria por más que me la ruegues. Ni siquiera en algo tan insignificante como lo que intentas lograr.

—Ay, no —suspiró aparentando indiferencia—, ¿harás trampa otra vez?

—Todo se vale en la guerra y en la aniquilación, mi querido Freyr —alzó la mano chasqueando los dedos.

.

El silencio en el puerto de Jarnvidr hacía eco al crujir de la madera encendida cuando uno de los edificios incendiados se desplomó sobre sus propias cenizas. Los einjergars de Loki siendo todavía un muy superior contingente se mantuvieron en la línea con sus amenazadoras armas. Los Dragones Rojos se encontraban encerrados por una pila de escombros provocados por una de las balas de cañón que desplomó una bodega sobre la avenida a un costado de las aguas y encendiéndose luego como un muro de fuego, el único camino que les quedaba era avanzar sobre los enemigos. Ya lo habían hecho una vez y no importando el cansancio que los hacía jadear de ese aire frío hasta dolerles las gargantas pensaban en arremeter.

Una espada tocó la dura piedra del suelo. Otra más la siguió, después escucharon una lanza. Los Dragones Rojos se irguieron confundidos dejando su postura de combate cuando vieron con sorpresa como uno a uno los soldados de Loki dejaban caer las armas y se llevaban las manos a las cabezas o el pecho quejándose por un inesperado e incontenible dolor.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Preguntó Méril, ninguno de sus compañeros supo responder pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que aquello no les despertaba buenos augurios.

Los einjergars comenzaron a desplomarse sobre sus rodillas gritando ya de angustia. Las voces roncas se volvieron inhumanas, con sus propias manos trataban algunos de despojarse de las armaduras y rasgaban las camisas como si se estuvieron ahogando, o quemando en vida. Cuando uno más cerca de los Dragones consiguió desnudarse el torso marcando con las uñas largas heridas en la piel vieron con espanto como el cuerpo se veía horrendamente amoratado, como si algo brillara en un punto al azar de ese cuerpo y desde aquello se formara una mancha con forma de araña que se extendía por la piel y se levantaba como una grotesca cicatriz de carne gangrenada. Aquella mancha latía, y no era una sino que había dos, incluso tres cuyas raíces al extenderse se unían entre sí. Las líneas oscuras ascendían por el cuello y comenzaban a cubrir los rostros. Los ojos de los Fénix de Plata se volvieron negros como la noche más oscura y las venas alrededor de las pupilas enrojecieron hasta que parecían ser esferas negras flotando en una fuente de sangre. Pero la sangre rápidamente ennegreció tornándose todos los ojos como los grandes ópalos que reflejaron la luz de las llamas.

Los trozos de armaduras cayeron también a los pies de los deformados guerreros, metal y cuero desgarrado por manos que ahora parecían más las garras de una bestia de Hel. La sangre negra brotaba de las bocas y los ojos, y las extremidades de los einjergars revelaban también tener aquellas úlceras venenosas que comenzaban a extenderse por todo el cuerpo cubriéndolos de una masa carnosa y oscura.

— ¡Qué malévola perversión es ésta! —Se quejó Dante.

—Parecen demonios, no, ¡son demonios!

—Dioses —exclamó Méril en un susurro con los labios entreabiertos—, qué les han hecho a esos hombres.

Y con razón se dolía su corazón porque a diferencia del resto de los Dragones él podía sentir, por una nueva y extraña habilidad tras su resurrección, la oscuridad que esos seres emanaban y también el clamor de las almas humanas que ahora gemían con una voz que únicamente él podía escuchar y que amenazaba con volverlo loco. También podía ver en el punto de las heridas, como si su mirada se tornara de lo material al plano espiritual, el resplandor como de unas pequeñas estrellas rojas de las que nacían corrientes como la sangre viva y brillante que recorría aquellas almas corrompiéndolas formando canales similares a los vasos sanguíneos de sus organismos, transformando sus esencias originales en algo distinto y terrible de percibir. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e inclinó el rostro hacia un costado, ya no quería ver aquello, no quería sentirlo, porque era como si esas almas estuvieran sufriendo una segunda muerte, una que sería eterna.

En la nave en medio de la bahía la suerte no era distinta, uno a uno los hombres cayeron víctima de las horrendas transformaciones. Algunos quisieron escapar de la maldición pero todos sufrieron la misma suerte. Finalmente todo acabó. Un extraño vapor de un aroma indefinido recorrió el suelo esparciéndose por las calles y también por la superficie de las aguas. Los Dragones Rojos se mantuvieron erguidos y tensos observando el gran número de bultos oscuros bajo la neblina que yacía en el suelo. Uno de los bultos tembló, el ser comenzó a levantarse y pronto notaron que de humano ya no poseía nada. Tras el ser se levantaron otros similares.

Habían luchado contra espectros, ogros de Jotumheim, gigantes de Utgard y también demonios de la reina Hel, pero ninguno de ellos se parecía y sentía como ese nuevo ser. El cuerpo parecía en semejanza humano con restos todavía de tela y armadura colgando de algunas partes, pero era oscuro como si cada sección de la piel se encontrara cubierto por carne viva y ennegrecida, cruzada por horrendas líneas como laceraciones abiertas que brillaban como la sangre fresca y recorrían todo el cuerpo formando espirales y macabros dibujos que de una forma u otra asemejaban a antiguos anillos mágicos. Pero la piel nauseabunda no era el único cambio, pues tenían formaciones óseas de aparente dureza que cubrían algunas partes como otro tipo de armadura y armas, eran negras como el ónix y de apariencia cristalina, formaban rodilleras, hombreras, partes del torso y garras en manos y pies. Las cabezas era lo más espantoso de todo porque carecían de ellas, en su lugar el cristal oscuro había cobrado la forma de largos filos triangulares de bordes quebrados que como una garra formaban curvas hacia adelante. Fue cuando la primera criatura dibujó una extraña línea de formas rectangulares en el gran triángulo que tenía por cabeza y se separó notaron que se trataba de una boca con extraños dientes que parecían cortados de forma artificial, no sólo los dientes, ahora veían que contrario a la carne negra las piezas de cristal que los cubrían antojadizamente parecían trozos de cristal en bruto pero con ciertos cortes en sus formas y garras como espadas que en nada parecían ser creaciones de la naturaleza, sino más bien peligrosas armas destinadas para la destrucción.

—Debo ser la víctima de una hermosa pesadilla —se quejó Sergus, tan impactado como el resto.

La criatura gimió entonces, un grito extraño, bestial y también mecánico como el eco a través de un tubo de acero. Parecían en semejanza palabras humanas pero tan deformadas que ya no poseían ningún significado. Lo que sí les provocó fue una herida directa en sus corazones cuando sintieron como si la oscuridad también fuera a envolverlos, y el vacío a devorar sus almas para siempre. No importando cuán valientes u osados fueran ninguno de ellos pudo evitar que las piernas les temblara, un sentimiento que iba más allá del miedo natural de observar a esas terribles criaturas sino algo que como una fuerza oscura los envolvía cien veces más intensa que la oscuridad con que percibían a menudo a los demonios de la reina Hel.

Méril sí podía ver la razón, ya no podía apartar los ojos de aquella imagen espiritual de los puntos luminosos como estrellas de sangre en los cuerpos de las criaturas, cuyas líneas se habían ramificado por todos los cuerpos como densas redes y ahora se esparcían por el suelo mezclándose, recorriendo también el piso alcanzándolos a ellos y gran parte de la ciudad. Notó con terror que esas líneas que antes confundía con venas eran en realidad más similares a cicatrices en una roca, fisuras que amenazaban como quebrar la realidad que lo contenía todo, a pesar de que él mismo no comprendía el significado de todo ello. ¿Se abriría el suelo a sus pies, como un cristal roto todo desaparecería y sería devorado por un vacío que rodeaba todo lo que creía auténtico y sólido en ese mundo, todo lo que pensaba real y sostenía los cimientos de su conciencia? Se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos asustando todavía más a sus camaradas, era como si ese bombardeo de información estuviera de verdad enloqueciéndolo. Cuando las criaturas levantaban las garras y comenzaron a marchar lentamente amenazándolos.

—Debemos huir —gimió André temblando.

— ¡No podemos hacerlo! —Reclamó Kertos.

—Saltemos al mar —insistió.

—Crucemos el fuego, cualquier cosa, pero larguémonos de aquí —gritó Sergus desesperado, víctima de un terror que jamás había sentido en toda su vida.

—Por los dioses, ¡no puedo mover las piernas! —Dante habló y todos ellos tuvieron que reconocer que no eran capaces de despegar los pies del suelo y las manos les temblaban apenas sosteniendo las armas.

.

— ¡No están preparados! —Saltó Freyr golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

—Oh, una lástima —dijo el otro sujeto oculto tras la oscuridad del extremo opuesto de la misteriosa sala. Descansaba relajadamente en la silla con una copa de vino en la mano—, ¿tus pequeños cachorros están muy asustados para combatir? ¿Qué clase de guerreros has entrenado? Una vergüenza.

—Cómo pudiste, ¡cómo te atreves! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podrías provocar?

El oscuro hombre alzó la otra mano. Entre los dedos sostenía un pequeño trozo cuadrado de cristal negro toscamente cortado más pequeño que la uña del dedo meñique.

— ¿Te molesta que haya usado esto? ¡Oh, Freyr, siempre fuiste tan conservador!

—Podrías destruir la estructura integral del universo.

— ¿Y alguna vez me escuchaste decir que me importaba lo que sucediera con esta sucia creación? No, mi querido, no, para crear un mundo nuevo donde impere el orden y la pureza primero debes destruir todo lo que ya existía.

—Repetirás la historia de Vanaheim.

—Mira como me preocupo, ¡estoy temblando! —Estalló en una pérfida carcajada—. Oh, nunca dejarás de alegrarme el día, será una pena cuando finalmente desaparezcas.

—No tenías derecho a utilizar un "cristal Vollr".

— ¿Tanto te asusta saber hasta qué punto podría atreverme a llegar? Ya es demasiado tarde si todavía creías que podías detenerme, que algo de tu influencia aún existía en mí. Lo siento, Yngvi Freyr, pero no importando que tonto plan tenías entre manos esta vez te he vuelto a ganar. Míralo como un regalo de mi parte haber dedicado tanto de mis recursos únicamente para humillarte por última vez. ¡Pero no te pongas así! Después de todo a mí no me gusta perder, el destino no puede ser alterado.

Freyr se tranquilizó, empuñó las manos deslizando los dedos sobre la fría superficie de la mesa. Mirando la terrible escena en la fuente suspiró profundamente. Levantándose repentinamente se volvió a sentar en su silla con una extraña calma que intrigó al otro personaje.

—A mí tampoco me gusta perder —dijo finalmente con una provocadora sonrisa.

.

La primera criatura dejó de caminar para correr hacia ellos acortando rápidamente la distancia, balanceando los largos brazos con las garras que sacaban chispas al contacto del suelo. Méril apenas consiguió alzar la espada forzando al máximo su espíritu que se negaba a obedecerlo, el monstruo saltó impulsándose en los brazos de una forma extraña a más de cinco metros de alturas, dibujando un amplio arco y cayó con gran fuerza sobre el más joven de los Dragones. Sus compañeros apenas consiguieron reaccionar a tiempo cuando Orrish y Dante lo jalaron de la camisa bruscamente obligándolo a retroceder, justo a tiempo para evitar las dos garras que se clavaron en los adoquines levantando las piedras alrededor formando un cráter de dos metros de diámetro. Méril se sintió confundido, tirado en el piso junto a los compañeros que le acaban de salvar la vida. La hoja de la espada corta del muchacho había sido alcanzada por las garras de cristal oscuro y se había partido en dos como una espiga seca.

Méril, sacudiendo la cabeza, miró a sus compañeros que se encontraban de rodillas por la oscura presión que parecía aplastar sus espíritus. Enfurecido de su propia debilidad tiró la espada rota contra el monstruo. El arma rebotó en la dura cabeza alargada. Sin descansar forzó al máximo su cuerpo, el mismo que se negaba a obedecer del todo su voluntad, y corrió empuñando únicamente la cuchilla. La criatura lo atacó con su afilada garra, pero el muchacho, para sorpresa de sus mismos aterrados compañeros, saltó por encima del monstruo cortando con su cuchilla el hombro desnudo donde había carne negra solamente. El monstruo se quejó y un chorro de sangre que mezclaba dos líquidos, uno negro y otro rojo, brotó con fuerza. Méril no se detuvo, porque apenas cayó hincando la rodilla giró para evitar la furiosa respuesta de la bestia que aplastó otra vez con su garra el suelo. Méril giró la daga en la mano cambiándola de posición y se abalanzó otra vez, se deslizó en el último momento por debajo de un nuevo ataque y con la cuchilla cortó el tendón de la criatura. El monstruo cayó de rodillas al perder la fuerza que lo sostenía y Méril giró en el suelo para incorporarse rápidamente sin perder la iniciativa. Pero la celebración duró muy poco tiempo porque contra toda norma que rige la estructura de un organismo viviente el monstruo volvió a erguirse como si la herida del tendón no tuviera importancia. Gritó otra vez con esa voz inhumana y el muchacho sintió el sonido como una lanza que lastimó directamente su espíritu perdiendo otra vez toda la fuerza para lucha. Escuchó por encima del zumbido ensordecedor que todavía repercutía en sus oídos una advertencia de sus abrumados compañeros, alzó el rostro y se encontró con la criatura delante de él con la garra en alto dispuesta para atacar.

Un rayo dorado la atravesó desde la espalda surgiendo por el pecho rozándole los cabellos al joven Méril. El monstruo se tambaleó unos pasos con un gran agujero en el torso antes de que el acero de una espada cruzara rápidamente entre el cuello y la gran cabeza decapitándola al instante. El monstruo cayó delante de Méril y su gran cabeza rodó hasta que quedó al alcance de sus manos. Entonces el chico vio algo aterrador, bajo la superficie de cristal oscuro pudo ver un ojo enorme, rodeado de carne y venas que se movía de manera errática como la mirada de un demente, cuando el ojo dejó de moverse y se fijó únicamente en él, y pudo ver con claridad una lágrima que se formó en la comisura.

Toda aquella imagen fue interrumpida por la inesperada espada salvadora que ahora inmisericorde cayó en picada sobre la cabeza atravesando el cristal hasta cruzar el agónico ojo en su interior clavándose en el suelo.

Méril, asustado por la inesperada acción, retrocedió y al levantar el rostro se encontró con una mirada afilada y fría que tardó en reconocer.

— ¿Rashell?

—Geez, límpiate la cara.

El joven se pasó entonces la manga por el rostro obedeciendo al instante, como si al luchar contra aquella criatura hubiera agotado hasta el último grano de la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y notó en la humedad de la manga recién sus propias lágrimas. Ni siquiera recordaba haber llorado, pero parecía que su cuerpo si había sentido el terrible miedo que todavía seguía dominándolo. Rashell aparentaba mucha calma ante la difícil situación, inclusive cruel, lo que no ayudaba a calmar el atormentado espíritu del más joven. Méril no pudo articular palabras cuando notó detrás de su amigo como otras criaturas saltaron para darle muerte, pero en ese momento el joven de cabellos rubios giró abanicando el brazo.

— _¡Barrera!_

Los tres monstruos que habían saltado chocaron estrepitosamente contra un muro invisible, sus cuerpos deformes fueron entonces sacudidos por una poderosa descarga antes de caer chamuscados hasta el punto de que sus cuerpos se desintegraron como la ceniza quedando únicamente los grandes cristales de sus cuerpos similares a los huesos de un cadáver abandonado por siglos.

— ¿Cómo… cómo lo hiciste?

— ¿Prefieres la versión larga o la corta sin tantos complicados detalles? —Preguntó con tal sentido del humor que descolocó a su pequeño amigo por su repentino cambio de actitud. Al notarlo silente estiró el brazo ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Apenas lo alzó Rashell realizó un extraño y repentino movimiento soltándolo y colocando la mano alzada sobre el pecho de Méril.

— ¿Qué…?

—Quieto, no me distraigas —respondió fríamente, sin dar lugar a réplicas—. Aquí está.

Cerró la mano deslizando los dedos sobre el pecho de Méril y el chico sintió un terrible dolor como si hubieran cortado una parte de su corazón. Rashell retrocedió bruscamente la mano y una oscura energía de forma acuosa pero que se mantuvo unida surgió del pecho del chico. Rashell alzó la mano entonces y la oscura sustancia tomó la forma de una esfera. Cerró la mano otra vez y la esfera estalló desapareciendo por completo.

Méril respiró profundamente y se sintió tan liviano como nunca se había sentido en su vida.

— ¿Qué sucedió, qué me hiciste?

—Corté el vínculo que te había atado al vacío. ¡Ahora ten cuidado de no volver a caer en algo tan estúpido, geez!

— ¿Vacío?

Rashell se rascó la cabeza impaciente.

—Cómo te lo explico con tan poco tiempo; recuerda quién eres, recuerda los deseos que te mueven, no puedes dudar en ningún momento de tu existencia. Cuando enfrentes a criaturas del vacío tu existencia debe ser igual o superior a la fuerza negativa que proyectan o serás consumido. Sólo haciendo como te digo serás capaz de lastimarlos sin que ese daño sea reflejado en tu propia alma. ¿Has comprendido?

Méril guardó unos segundos de inquietante silencio mirando seriamente a su amigo, finalmente pareció racionalizar todo aquello con la prodigiosa mente de la que tanto hacía gala.

—Sí, ya entiendo, en cada ataque debo poner mi voluntad, mi existencia, por completo o mi alma será maldecida por el vacío. Otra cosa.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Quién demonios eres?

— ¡¿Ah?

—Rashell no es tan inteligente.

— ¿Qué no soy tan…?

—De hecho es todo lo contrario, bastante idiota.

— ¿Idiota?

—Claro, es como un animal que se mueve por instinto, que corre tras la primera mujer linda que ve y que es incapaz de tomarse las cosas seriamente.

— ¡Geez, ya me has colmado la paciencia! —Respondió airado cogiendo al chico del cuello y remeciéndolo con violencia.

— ¡Ahora, sí, ahora sí creo que eres el verdadero Rashell!

Rashell lo soltó y Méril tuvo que acomodarse la camisa sonriendo.

—Ya era hora de que dejaras de lado tus bromas, este no es momento para estar jugando, niño.

—No puedo creerlo —contraatacó Méril—, tu hipocresía se ha vuelto peor que nunca. ¿Qué sucedió en realidad? ¿Cómo es que sabes ahora hacer magia?

—Ah, bueno, geez, esa es la parte más divertida de la historia.

— ¡Podrían dejarse de tantas idioteces y ayudarme!

Méril empujó a Rashell lleno de ansiedad por ver a aquel dueño de la voz que los había regañado. Su sorpresa fue mayor y más grata al encontrarse otra vez con el guerrero que contra toda probabilidad, arrogante y osado como ninguno, se encontraba rodeado de cuatro monstruos, atacando a un quinto, devolviéndoles sus maldiciones con el sagrado resplandor de la Skirr que parecía fulminar con su sola presencia toda oscuridad que antes invadía ese sitio.

— ¡Ranma!

.

..

5

..

.

Touni se mostró molesto cuando lo vio llegar. Se había pasado todo el día, la noche y la mitad del siguiente dedicado a encontrarlo y ahora lo veía aparecer sonriente y tranquilo en los aposentos que el rey de Vanaheim había destinado a tan importante comitiva.

— ¿Sabes que el viejo se enfadará cuando se entere? —preguntó el flamante joven de cabellos dorados y desordenados.

Vestía pantalones elegantes y botas altas con una camisa holgada color gris muy delgada con una pronunciada abertura en el pecho cerrada con cordones oscuros. El pesado y elegante abrigo de cuero y cadenas cruzadas colgaba del respaldo de una silla. Usaba a modo de adorno un par de pequeños aretes muy complejos en su forma que resaltaban el misterioso resplandor de su mirada. A pesar de su masculina belleza no se parecía en nada a los elegantes y refinados mozalbetes de la corte del reino del sol, sino que fiel al mundo del que provenía poseía rasgos agradables pero endurecidos por un medio cruel, piel algo bronceada, contextura atlética, manos callosas por la experiencia empuñando armas reales y no de práctica además de una mirada sombría e inquietante.

Sus reproches iban dirigidos al joven de apariencia simple, cabellos rubios con una corta coleta atada por una correa de cuero, ojos azules y profundos y una actitud bastante enérgica de aparente personalidad más directa y sincera que el primero cuando recién ingresaba en la glamorosa sala unía todas las habitaciones de los convidados.

—Vamos, Touni, no te quejes —Njörd saltó por sobre el respaldo de un mullido sofá dejándose caer de espaldas con los brazos tras la cabeza. Acomodó un poco el cojín y cerró los ojos dormitando—, ¿desde cuándo te comportas como mi niñera?

— ¡Geez! ¿Se puede saber qué hacías a lo menos? —Touni se quedó mirándolo pero Njörd no respondió. Rendido se acercó al sofá, delante había una mesa de centro y dos lujosas sillas a los costados. Cogió de la mesa una copa de cristal y una botella de vino que antes le habían traído con solicitud los criados de la mansión. La destapó con los dientes, escupió el corcho dándole a una lámpara y se sonrió de su gracia, luego llenó la copa y cuando se sentaba en la silla a un lado de su primo Njörd le ofreció la botella. Éste abrió un ojo, lo cerró de nuevo y negó con la cabeza. Touni arqueó una ceja algo incrédulo y encogiéndose de hombros se dejó caer en la silla tirando la botella a la mesa, la que calló bien parada balanceándose peligrosamente como un trompo antes de detenerse. Luego Touni cruzó las piernas con elegancia y probando del exquisito licor hizo un gesto de agrado y sorpresa antes de volver la atención al otro muchacho—. ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué? —Repitió Njörd sin abrir los ojos en actitud defensiva.

—Vamos, primito, debo conocerte muchos años ya como para no comprender qué se mueve en tu cabeza. ¿Verdes o negro?

—No te comprendo.

—Geez, sigue jugando al hacerte el inocente y te recordaré todas las aburridas reuniones diplomáticas, las terribles excusas y las malsanas miradas que tuve que recibir por tu culposa ausencia.

— ¡Bien! Bien, eran café. No, más bien ámbar, como la miel —se sonrió mientras parecía rememorar algo agradable.

—Interesante. ¿Largo o corto?

—Corto. No, largo. ¡No!, digo, parecía corto pero tenía un raro moño sobre la cabeza.

—Vaya, geez debió tener un maravilloso trasero para que ni siquiera recuerdes como llevaba el cabello.

— ¡Espléndido! Especialmente como se veía por detrás cuando caminaba con ese raro pero mono vestido… ¡Un momento! —Njörd se enderezó sentándose en el sofá y encarando a su primo con disgusto, rojo de rabia—. ¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así de ella!

—Oh, ¡oh! No me digas, ¿lucharías conmigo por proteger su honra? —Touni silbó—. Geez, Njörd, ésta vez te han dado un golpe muy duro, ¿eh? —Se acercó a su primo apoyando un codo sobre uno de los brazos de la silla y reclinando un poco el cuerpo hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente en notoria actitud de agresivo desafío; Njörd indignado con deseos de estrangularlo y Touni, no menos agresivo pero siempre sonriente portando una máscara de cinismo en su estado más puro.

—Te he dicho que no le faltes al respeto —susurró amenazadoramente.

—Y a mí no me importan tus amenazas —respondió Touni agrandando su sonrisa.

Se quedaron quietos mostrándose los dientes. Entonces ambos retrocedieron uno volviendo a echarse en el sofá y el otro descansando con gran pereza en el respaldo de la silla. Los dos silbaron hasta vaciar de aires sus pulmones.

—Geez, debió tratarse de una belleza —exclamó Touni alegre y relajado como si nada hubiese pasado entre ambos.

—Ni te lo imaginas. Pero es mucho más que eso.

— ¿Más?

—Es ese tipo de mujer a la que tú no podrías molestar.

— ¿Es un desafío?

—Una advertencia.

—Oh, ya veo, es ese tipo de mujer por la que tú me arrancarías el corazón si llegase a acercarme demasiado. Bien, primo, ten entonces la consideración de presentármela en la siguiente oportunidad.

Njörd volvió a abrir un ojo y lo miró amenazadoramente.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para no tratar nada con ella por accidente. Geez, me conoces, por muy hermosa que sea una dama jamás me enredaría en algo que me provocara alguna molestia. Y tenerte de rival está en lo más alto de mi lista de dolorosas incomodidades.

—Gracias. Supongo.

—Entonces, ¿quién es esta chica misteriosa que le ha robado el corazón al príncipe de Idavollr?

Njörd no se molestó en responder.

— ¡Geez! Venga, no seas tímido, que te conozco mejor que a ti mismo. Es la primera vez que te muestras tan interesado en una chica. Aunque el tu padre se mostrará muy feliz de que hayas finalmente escogido a tu futura consorte.

— ¿Elegir consorte, de qué demonios estás hablando?

—Por favor, Njörd, ¿de verdad creíste que tu padre nos había enviado únicamente para aprender del arte de la diplomacia entre dimensiones? Conoces que las costumbres de nuestro pueblo son conquistar primero y discutir después los términos de la rendición.

—No me lo recuerdes —Njörd se mostraba siempre en desacuerdo con las costumbres del pueblo de Idavollr.

Idavollr era una nación antigua, un imperio que había enlazado muchos mundos y conquistado cien universos distintos. Utilizando la energía creadora de sus conquistas para prolongar así el ciclo de eternidad de su universo original. Dominaban artes desconocidas inclusive para los eruditos del reino del sol como el control del vacío y su fuerza negativa que unía todos los mundos y también la creación de almas artificiales y armas inmateriales, además de que implementaban todos sus conocimientos en la destructiva arte de la guerra utilizando la magia creadora para un fin completamente opuesto a su esencia original. Los tratos diplomáticos con otros mundos únicamente eran una pantalla que podía durar siglos o milenios para conocerlos, estudiarlos y luego atacarlos. O en el caso de un mundo viejo como Vanaheim analizar si valía la pena un conflicto armado cuando podrían perder mucho más que lo ganado manteniéndolos entonces como aliados neutrales, pero también ignorantes de la verdadera naturaleza del pueblo de Idavollr. Vanaheim se encontraba en proceso de ser investigado para conocer si podría llegar a ser una valiosa y nueva conquista o simplemente un mundo con el cual valdría mejor negociar, vigilar y destruir cuando su fuerza alcanzara un nivel de conocimiento peligroso para la superioridad cultural de Idavollr.

El joven príncipe era tan contrario a la tradición expansionista de su pueblo que con placer había aceptado la misión diplomática que le habían encomendado únicamente para alejarse de su oscuro mundo industrializado y cubierto siempre por una densa nube de cenizas. Tras su recorrido por la ciudad comenzaba a maravillarse de las diferencias culturales de un universo a otro, su gente y aromas. Pero también su corazón se dolía al recordar de qué forma los mundos conquistados se volvían grises, sin identidad propia, con habitantes que pasaban a ser de segunda categoría ante los ciudadanos de la eterna Idavollr, menguados moralmente por el imperio de los cien universos y obligados a olvidar por la fuerza toda la historia anterior de sus mundos originales, borrando así todo rasgo de identidad que con el tiempo pudiera causar levantamientos o revueltas en contra del imperio.

Un crimen, eso era lo que ellos cometían milenio tras milenio únicamente en la justificación histórica del descubrimiento de los ciclos universales: todo universo poseía un ciclo de vida, un nacimiento, desarrollo y muerte. La única forma en que los ancestros de Idavollr consiguieron salvar su mundo fue descubriendo otros y luego alimentándose de ellos. Al recordar todo esto y volver a la dura realidad en la que él tendría que liderar y dirigir algún día la misma maquinaria de muerte y voracidad es que apretó los ojos arrugando el rostro. Touni lo notó pero no dijo nada, se llevó la copa a los labios bebiendo un poco para luego suspirar. Estaba tan acostumbrado a las quejas morales de su primo e incluso las compartía, pero su mente más fría le decía que no valía la pena preocuparse por algo que no podría solucionar.

— ¿Pero qué tiene que ver aquello con casarme?

Touni hizo un gesto como si a veces le molestara la ingenuidad de Njörd, o peor, la pereza intelectual de su primo en que parecía no querer esforzarse en buscar solución por sí mismo. ¡Siquiera lo intentaba antes de preguntar! Se frotó la sien con los dedos de una mano antes de responder tan tranquilo como en el principio.

—Geez, has rechazado a todas las candidatas que se te han presentado, lo mejor de cien universos ¿y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar por qué el sagrado emperador se preocupe de que su único heredero no asiente cabeza todavía ni le conceda nietos fuertes para alimentar el linaje eterno de la grandiosa Idavollr?

—Quizás sea mejor que mi linaje desaparezca.

—Njörd, el que tu familia deje el torno no significa que Idavollr desaparezca también. Un imperio que abarca cien universos distintos no puede desaparecer de la noche a la mañana así en un chasquido de mis dedos. Geez.

—Cómo desearía que sí se pudiera —suspiró el joven—. Ya veo, el viejo debe estar muy desesperado para esperar comprometerme con cualquiera, aunque se trate de una chica desconocida de un mundo no colonizado todavía.

—Sabes que este universo es antiguo y su energía casi se ha agotado, además de que su fuerza y conocimiento se encuentra a pocos siglos de alcanzar los secretos que le dieron a nuestro mundo una fuerza inigualable. Por lo que no es de interés para el imperio.

—Pero sí destruirlo.

—Njörd, no me des esa mirada. Sabes lo que sucedió la última vez que lideraste un mundo pequeño para tratar de rebelarte a tu padre el emperador.

—Sí. Aplastó a ese pequeño mundo, lo destruyó y se rió en mi cara como si no hubiese sido más que la travesura de un crío. ¡Demonios! Todas esas vidas aniquiladas solamente porque pretendía darme una lección.

—Pues no te veo tan afectado.

—No fue mi culpa, pero sí la de ese asesino de mi padre. El viejo me las pagará algún día, él y todo su maldito imperio. Deberíamos haber aceptado nuestro final milenios atrás y no seguir existiendo a base de robar la vida de otros mundos. ¡Maldición, estoy harto de todo esto!

—Geez, es verdad que ese mundo estaba condenado a su destrucción y que el imperio había desechado colonizarlo desde el principio. Pero también es verdad que parte de la derrota se debió a tu propia y única responsabilidad, mi estimado Njörd. No, no me mires de esa manera sin antes haberme escuchado —Touni dejó su asiento y se acercó a un ventanal. El edificio que ocupaba la comisión diplomática se hallaba desafiando la gravedad en uno de los costados de la montaña artificial que componían las torres y puentes de la ciudad alta y tenía una privilegiada panorámica de la ciudad infinita capital de Vanaheim hasta que el mar de edificios se perdía en el horizonte—. Es tu culpa por no haberme escuchado y haber arrastrado a la guerra a un pequeño pueblo incapaz de defenderse del poderío del imperio de los cien mundos. Además de que jugaste tus cartas con peligrosa imprudencia. ¿Imaginas si el emperador no hubiera sido tan insensato como tú, y de haber tenido un ápice menos de arrogancia hubiera considerado que tu vida significaría un verdadero peligro para su reinado? Habrías muerto.

—Habría sido mejor.

— ¡Geez! Ya está hablando el señor orgullo. Pues no, no habría sido mejor ya que habríamos perdido una excelente oportunidad. ¿Quién otro más que el príncipe de Idavollr podría ser la mano que ejecutara y diera fin al imperio? Pero te adelantaste, fuiste inmaduro y por muy poco lo perdemos todo.

—Hablas como si me estuvieras apoyando, si mal no recuerdo estuviste en contra de mi revuelta. De hecho nos enfrentamos.

—Y me venciste —agregó sonriente Touni—, ¿no sospechaste que algo tramaba tras haber sido derrotado con tanta facilidad? Porque tú nunca fuiste capaz de vencerme cuando me tomo las cosas seriamente.

Njörd iba a discutir, pero tenía que aceptar que él decía la verdad. Una era luchar con espadas, otra muy distinta dirigir ejércitos y en eso Touni era un prodigio, un genio alabado en todo el imperio y por ello también su consejero personal además de amigo. Aunque para el emperador en realidad la presencia de Touni junto a su hijo problemático era también una forma de controlarlo y tenerlo siempre vigilado creyendo al joven estratega un leal creyente de los principios del imperio.

—No, no fue una coincidencia —agregó alegre con una mirada maquiavélica—. Yo también creo que el imperio debe desaparecer.

—Estás de broma.

— ¿Y si lo estoy qué? La vida es una broma, al igual que nuestra historia, sentimientos, existencias, ¡todo! Todo es una maldita broma de mal gusto. El equilibrio debe respetarse, el ciclo mantenerse, la prolongación de la vida del imperio es un crimen contra el orden del destino que debe ser reparado. Pero escúchame bien, Yngvi Njörd, si pretendes mi ayuda debes saber que el destino pide mucho más para ser compensado de lo que crees.

Njörd, tentado por las oscuras palabras de su primo, se enderezó en el sofá sentándose erguido como lo haría el auténtico príncipe de Idavollr.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente, maldito loco?

— ¿Loco? Geez, sí, loco, un poco tal vez. Pues es simple; El imperio debe desaparecer y para ello necesitas a un aliado poderoso que consiga igualar fuerzas. Un mundo antiguo, sabio, cuyo conocimiento se encuentre a la altura o casi de aquel que le dio tanta fuerza a nuestro mundo original. Con un poco de ayuda y un par de revelaciones científicas aquel mundo conseguiría quedar en tablas con el imperio, y es allí donde entrarás en escena. ¡El príncipe de Idavollr, heredero del malvado imperio rebelándose a la crueldad y luchando en nombre de la luz y de la gente de Vanaheim! ¿No te parece un poco melodramático? Ah, quizás sí, geez, pero eso es justamente lo que le gusta a las masas ignorantes.

—Un momento, ¿pretendes que levante a Vanaheim en contra del imperio?

—Oh, niño, no seas tímido.

—Soy mayor que tú, no me trates de niño.

—Sólo por tres semanas, te lo recuerdo. Ahora deja de interrumpirme porque te conviene. Ya lo hiciste en el pasado, ¿por qué no ahora? —Touni se quedó observando a Njörd, parecía entonces que las millones de almas perdidas en su anterior intento de rebelarse si habían mellado su valor para repetir tal osadía—. Njörd, escúchame bien, esta puede ser la mejor, no, quizás la única oportunidad que tengamos de detener las transgresiones del imperio. Por ello me mostré siempre leal, por eso hice lo imposible porque tu padre viera tu osadía como un acto propio de la juventud, de un príncipe orgulloso que quería más poder y que era parte de su natural desarrollo y no como un acto en contra de los fundamentos del imperio. ¡Necesitaba que esperaras lo suficiente hasta encontrar un aliado indicado para nuestra causa! —Giró con energía y apuntó con su brazo extendido al mundo tras la ventana—. ¡Y he aquí el reino del sol!, y he aquí Vanaheim, el universo de un pueblo con el potencial de convertirse en el nuevo imperio.

— ¿Nuevo imperio? Espera un momento, ¿pretendes cambiar a un mal por otro idéntico?

—No, no lo pretendo, porque es allí que estaremos nosotros asegurándonos de que no suceda.

—No te entiendo.

—Seremos líderes de los Vanir, héroes o dioses, qué importa. Y una vez hayamos acabado con el imperio entonces nosotros, los salvadores de Vanaheim, también deberemos ser sus destructores.

Njörd sintió un escalofrío cuando vio en la mirada de Touni un resplandor de crueldad que nunca en todos estos años había presenciado.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—No, mi querido primo, la pregunta es si tú estás seguro de poder seguir con esto. Porque una vez que hayamos terminado con el imperio no habremos, eso sí, terminado con la corrupción. Porque al haber entregado tales conocimientos al pueblo de Vanaheim la oscuridad para transgredir las leyes del destino estará también en ellos. Entonces de salvadores seremos sus ejecutores. Silenciosamente como el veneno seremos los encargados de que este universo siga su curso natural y desaparezca. Con la ciencia de la creación tratarán de extender el ciclo de este universo, salvarse de la destrucción.

—Y lo evitaremos.

—Sí, y no. Seremos sus líderes, intentaremos mostrarnos partícipes de los planes pero al final sabotearemos todas sus esperanzas. ¿No lo comprendes todavía? ¿Es tu odio en contra del imperio de tu padre o en realidad estás conmigo en que es la corrupción de los universos a la que debemos detener?

—Nuestra presencia aquí terminaría contaminando a Vanaheim con la oscuridad de nuestros propósitos —concluyó Njörd. Recordó entonces la sonrisa de Heid y se sintió enfermo, retorcido como si él fuera la viva imagen de su padre al que tanto odiaba—. ¿No…? Espera un momento —cogió la botella y sin delicadezas se la llevó a los labios bebiendo un gran trago, tratando de recobrar las fuerzas y el color de su pálido rostro. Limpiándose con la manga notó que su propia mano temblaba—. ¿No podemos buscar otro mundo, no dañar a este universo que se encuentra limpio de nuestra maldita influencia?

—Ay, primo, eres tan inocente. Quisiera como tú no comprometer a más mundos sabiendo que la destrucción del imperio también acarrearía el final de todas sus colonias. Ninguna ha de salvarse o la corrupción seguirá existiendo. Sin embargo, ¿puedes decirme dónde encontraremos un mundo con las condiciones perfectas como Vanaheim? Además, mientras esperamos por otro mundo adecuado para nuestros propósitos este universo podría ser igualmente destruido. ¿Qué dices, puedes apostar con un precio tan alto? Sin contar que al buscar otro mundo lo sacrificarías igual que este, no existe diferencia alguna.

—Lo sé, demonios, claro que lo sé. ¿Cómo puedes hablar de la vida de millones de almas con tanta tranquilidad?

—Puedo y debo, alguien tiene que mantener la cordura. Geez, qué más da, si además no estamos hablando de destruir Vanaheim, únicamente de no intervenir su ciclo y permitir su propia desaparición.

—Yo…

—Debes ser fuerte, príncipe de Idavollr, si deseas destruir el imperio que tu padre ha forjado —Touni se mostró serio, casi solemne al dirigirse a su primo—. Así que si realmente pretendes continuar con esto entonces deberemos prometernos que suceda lo que suceda, no importando los afectos que creemos en este universo cuando llegue el momento deberemos dejar que la vida se termine, que desaparezca. Para terminar con la misma maldición del imperio que sembraremos en este mundo nos encargaremos que Vanaheim termine al igual que lo hará el imperio. Porque si llegásemos a intentar salvarlo lo convertiríamos en un nuevo imperio, la corrupción sería mayor y el destino no nos lo perdonaría.

— Debemos dejar que muera con nosotros —murmuró Njörd pálido como la nieve más cruel.

—Nosotros seremos los primeros que deberemos desaparecer por nuestros pecados, mi querido amigo. Es la única manera en que podremos proteger a infinidad de mundos a través del vacío para que no sufran la suerte que han corrido los conquistados por el imperio o lo que sufrirá desde este día este mundo de Vanaheim. Aquí comenzará nuestro crimen y aquí mismo terminará nuestra maldición.

—No debemos salvar a nadie.

—Porque si lo hacemos condenaríamos a más mundos a nuestra misma suerte y el ciclo de destrucción y de sufrimiento al intentar torcer la mano del destino jamás terminaría. Njörd, ¿tendrías el valor para llevar a cabo tan magna y a la vez pérfida obra?

—Prometer la salvación pero no permitir que nadie la obtenga —sonrió con tristeza—. Sí, creo que sí puedo hacerlo.

—Entonces, primo, este será el primer día del final del imperio de Idavollr.

—Será el principio del final de mi padre y su maldita conquista. Y también el principio de nuestro propio final.

—Geez, y de todo lo que siempre hemos odiado.

Ambos se acercaron y estrecharon las manos en un pacto que condenaría por siglos y milenios a miles de millones de almas. Más aún cuando Njörd traicionaría aquel pacto arrastrando la perdición a otros mundos, a otros universos, a un lugar más cercano dejando que la angustia alcanzara el corazón de jóvenes que jamás debieron haber sido sus destinos torcidos de tan terrible manera.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué? —Preguntó Njörd.

—Primero, primo, nos aseguraremos de conquistar el trono de Vanaheim sin recurrir a las armas del imperio.

— ¿Se puede hacer eso?

—El pueblo necesita héroes, mientras más antiguo sea el mundo más desgastado ha de encontrarse —la sonrisa de Touni se tornó maquiavélica—. Es cuestión de observar y encontraremos como ganarnos el corazón del pueblo.

— ¿Y qué hay de los enviados de mi padre? El resto de la comisión diplomática no permanecerá por mucho tiempo aquí y deberemos entonces regresar al imperio con ellos.

— ¿Qué miembros? Ellos podrían ser víctimas de un terrible accidente. Entonces nadie nos impediría quedarnos un tiempo prudente para investigar lo ocurrido. Ya sabes, cómo únicos miembros restantes de la misión diplomática sería nuestro deber y también derecho juzgar hasta qué día hemos de permanecer aquí.

— ¿Planeas hacer algo? —Preguntó Njörd sorprendido por la frialdad de su primo Touni.

—Lo siento, Njörd, pero creo que me he adelantado un poco a nuestros planes. Será una triste noticia que informar al emperador. Pero ambos, los jóvenes representantes de Idavollr, seremos leales al imperio y permaneceremos el tiempo necesario aquí para investigar sus muertes y encontrar a los culpables —rió entre dientes como si hubiera recordado un buen chiste.

—Pero…

—He averiguado sobre algunos nobles de este mundo que son dados a la intriga y no muy queridos por el pueblo. ¿Te parece si comenzamos a crear nuestra fama llevando la justica a ellos en nombre de la paz entre ambos mundos?

— ¡Touni, espera, hablas de condenar a inocentes por lo que tú hiciste!

— ¿Hice algo, yo? Geez, primo, qué poca fe me tienes. ¡Y qué poco valor posees para mantener tu palabra!

—Pero… yo… no sé…

—Calma, querido Njörd, no necesito que ensucies tu alma con semejantes detalles. Tú eres el héroe, el príncipe de Idavollr y te necesito tan limpio como blanca ha de ser tu armadura para presentarte ante el pueblo. Yo, por mi parte, me encargaré de la parte aburrida de nuestra labor —se acercó a Njörd y posó su mano sobre el hombro de su primo—. Déjalo todo en manos del astuto Touni. Si es necesario me convertiré en un dios de la muerte para que tú alcances tus propósitos.

— ¿Valdrá la pena?

—Si el imperio y su maldad desaparecen, entonces sí.

—Quisiera creerte —dijo Njörd cabizbajo, consumido por una culpa y arrepentimiento por cosas que todavía no ocurrían, pero que sabía habrían de suceder y con mayor prisa de la deseada al notar el resplandor malicioso en los ojos de Touni—. Sólo espero no estar cometiendo un error.

—Yo también —respondió Touni dejando la habitación.

.

En cinco siglos jamás una noticia había causado tanto asombro en el reino del sol como la muerte de los enviados de otro universo. Se culpó entonces a una de las cinco familias más antiguas de Vanaheim y el revuelo fue todavía mayor. El rostro del rey mudó entonces a uno que mantendría hasta el día de su fatídica muerte, pero eso es otra historia que ahora no nos incumbe. El pasado y sus misterios se encuentra tejido por pequeños detalles que en ocasiones son más importantes que los grandes acontecimientos, los únicos momentos en los que el destino pudo haberse visto amenazado por una simple conversación o un gesto entre dos amantes.

— ¡Alabado sea el príncipe de Idavollr!

Njörd, con los brazos apoyados en una baranda del jardín mirando a sus pies la extensa ciudad desde las alturas, no respondió al saludo dicho con fuerte ironía.

— ¿Será acaso su señoría tan importante como para ignorar a esta pobre aristócrata que no es digna de su grandeza?

— ¿Qué quieres, Heid?

Ella se acercó y a su lado se recostó en la baranda de la misma forma que el joven lo hacía.

—Nada, no quiero nada.

—Entonces no me fastidies.

Heid lo observó detenidamente. Era obvio que la chica estaba molesta, pero su rabia terminó tan rápido como notó la angustia muy mal disimulada en los ojos del joven príncipe. Más comprensiva contuvo su enojo tratando de mostrarse conciliadora en lugar de buscar un enfrentamiento.

—Estaba molesta contigo, ¿lo sabes?

—No imagino porqué sería —respondió con acidez, pero con un ligero atisbo de suavidad que indicó a la chica que también cedía un poco en su mal humor.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

—Podrías haberme dicho que eras el príncipe de un importante mundo —suspiró la chica—. Te traté de campesino, supongo que es mi deber como representante de mi familia pedir las disculpas respectivas por una falta no intencional debido a esta ignorante e inexperta, muy joven y también infantil hija de la casa de Baladi.

—Te dije que dejaras de actuar como una cría de la nobleza.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tan educada, humilde y amable, ¡te desconozco! ¿Dónde está esa chica arrogante con los modales de un ogro del otro día?

— ¡Cómo osas, tú, idiota, cuando trataba de ser amable contigo…! —Heid se detuvo apenas notó que Njörd la miraba sonriente, con esa alegría despreocupada que a ella la había prendado el día que se conocieron. Sus palabras se ahogaron entonces en un mar de dudas y sonrojada inclinó el rostro para que él no la viera—. Eres molesto —dijo finalmente más calmada en un tono de infantil resentimiento.

Njörd se rió entonces de buena gana.

—No tienes que disculparte conmigo.

—Mi familia me obligó, por mí no lo haría.

—Te creo. Pero también fue en parte mi culpa por haber ocultado mi identidad.

—Fue tu culpa completamente entonces. ¿Por qué una dulce e ingenua doncella como yo se ha visto cuestionada y acusada injustamente por su familia por lo sucedido?

—Espera un momento…

— ¡Cómo pudiste ser tan vil de reírte de la desgracia de una doncella cuya reputación se ha puesto en cuestionamiento!

—No ha sido mí…

—Mi nombre mancillado, mi futuro arruinado, ¿quién querría casarse ahora con la mujer más imprudente, la única que se hizo fama ofendiendo a tan importante príncipe? ¿Qué ha sido del decoro, del sagrado protocolo?

— ¡Ya es suficiente! —le gritó cogiéndola por los brazos y remeciéndola. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojó. Pero Heid no se había sorprendido sino que risueña le sacó la lengua burlándose de él por haber conseguido que se descontrolara. Molesto entonces la soltó y volvió a acomodarse en el balcón—. Eres insoportable.

Ella alegre se acomodó también y ambos se quedaron mirando el atardecer.

—Debió ser un día horrible —dijo Heid rompiendo el silencio. Rememoraba en los muchos problemas que el joven príncipe de Idavollr debió haberse envuelto tras el funesto asesinato de los miembros de su comitiva diplomática y notaba lo poco o nada que él debió haber dormido tras ello.

—Ni lo imaginas —respondió ahogando un suspiro.

— ¿Quieres invitarme a comer a alguna parte?

—Bueno… ¿cómo dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste. Si sales a caminar un rato en compañía de una mujer tan atractiva como yo estoy segura de que te sentirás mucho mejor. Pero únicamente a cenar, no imagines ninguna otra cosa si no quieres que te arranque las orejas —advirtió palmeando la pequeña daga que como protección llevaba ahora consigo atada al fino cinto de su vestido.

Njörd, sorprendido, no pudo reprimir su ánimo competitivo ante tal provocación.

—Bah, entonces ya no me interesa.

— ¡Y qué esperabas entonces, pervertido!

—Pues más de lo que tu mente tan inocente hubiera podido concebir, te lo aseguro —terminó susurrando casi en el oído de la chica tras haberse acercado provocadoramente.

—Eres un… eres un… —el cuerpo de Heid tembló de irritación y también de emoción—… eres un…

—Ser encantador, irresistible y por supuesto tan considerado que te ha de sacar a pasear por la ciudad.

—Un… ¿Oh? ¡Oh! ¿Entonces aceptas?

—Soy un caballero, jamás permitiría que una dama rogara por mi atención.

— ¡Nadie te estaba rogando nada! Sólo trato de animarte porque te ves peor que perro callejero con hambre.

—Así que despierto tu lástima.

—Bueno, yo no me refería exactamente a eso.

— ¿Y bien?

—Quizás un poco —respondió honestamente la chica indicándole con los dedos como si su piedad fuera algo ínfimo.

—No me siento ofendido. Pero si mi cara de lástima fuera peor, ¿aceptarías entonces alegrarme con algo más que una simple cena?

—Vamos de nuevo, ¡es que no aprendes!

— ¿Y si mi cara fuera así? —Njörd fingió una mirada lastimosa.

—No.

— ¿Y así?

Insistió ahora torciendo los labios como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ni en tus más alocadas fantasías —contestó Heid cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y…?

—Si no te detienes ahora te castigaré dolorosamente.

—Pero…

—No estoy bromeando.

La ira glacial de la chica hizo al joven abstenerse de seguir provocándola.

—Tú ganas. No obstante has de prometerme que comeremos en el lugar que yo elija.

—Acepto.

—Aunque no se trate de un sitio a la altura de una doncella de la ciudad alta.

— ¿Tratas de amedrentarme? Por el sol, no eres más que un niño si piensas que puedes asustar a Heid Baladi con tan poco.

Njörd sonrió maliciosamente. Heid no estimó aquella amenaza hasta que, casi una hora más tarde, se encontraban en las calles de la superficie, un lugar bastante conocido para ambos, ante una banca a un costado de la avenida donde una pequeña anciana esperaba con su puesto de aromáticos estofados misteriosos. Allí la chica demostró verdadero pánico.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Estoy abierto a súplicas desesperadas —dijo el joven risueño—, las lágrimas no son necesarias pero sí ayudarían a tu favor.

—Eres un condenado arrogante, malintencionado y…

—Y muy considerado —la cogió de la mano, un gesto que para una doncella de la ciudad alta sería muy comprometedor por lo que se sonrojó no pudiendo reaccionar al momento cuando él la arrastró hacia otra calle alejándose de ese lugar—. ¿Y qué te parece ahora?

Ambos se encontraban ante la entrada de la taberna que días atrás se había convertido en el centro de una gran riña, ahora más calmada pero no menos ruidosa que en aquel momento.

—No entiendo por qué quieres que regresemos a este lugar.

—Supongo que creo que perdí algo aquel día de nuestro accidentado paseo y que ahora necesito recuperar con urgencia.

— ¿Perdiste algo? Si se trataba de un artículo de valor, lo lamento, pero no creo que puedas hallarlo entonces.

— ¿Qué no puedo? Déjame pensarlo —Njörd se cruzó de brazos—. Creo que sí puedo encontrarlo.

—No, no puedes.

—Sí, claro que puedo.

—Tendrías que revisar los bolsillos de los habitantes de toda la superficie, ¡estás loco! —rió ella.

— ¿Es un desafío?

Heid lo miró con la misma altanería.

—Si vas a demorar diez años, entonces no sería para nada divertido.

—No, no creo que me tome tanto tiempo. De hecho creo que lo conseguiría en… exactamente…, uhm, veamos, ¿unos pocos segundos?, sí, más o menos eso.

—Definitivamente estás jugando conmigo otra vez —reclamó Heid mirándolo sospechosamente—. Bien, ¿ahora cuál es la trampa?

—No hay trampa.

— ¿Se trata de una broma?

—Te doy mi más solemne palabra de que no miento, no bromeo ni mucho menos juego contigo.

—Recuperar algo que perdiste aquí hace unos días y en cuestión de segundos —repitió ella como si repasara en voz alta todos los detalles tratando de encontrarle sentido a las palabras del joven príncipe.

—Y que no se te olvide que también es muy valioso.

—No, no lo he olvidado —agregó molesta por la corrección—, y muy valioso. Definitivamente debe tratarse de algún tipo de acertijo.

—Apostemos.

—Ahora sí estoy segura de que hay una trampa en todo esto. ¿Cómo puedo apostar si ni siquiera sé lo que tienes que buscar?

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!, pero me sentiría mal si en lugar de animarte sólo consigo humillarte todavía más haciéndote tragar tu altanería.

—No temas por mí, sólo preocúpate por ti misma cuando vayas a perder. Comienza dándome tus condiciones.

— ¿Yo? Bien, esperaba que tu partieras, después de todo la idea de apostar fue tuya. Bien, será cómo quieras así que dejaré clara mis condiciones cuando pierdas. Uhm, veamos, ¿qué tendría que hacer el gran príncipe de Idavollr para complacerme? Vaya, interesante propuesta, nunca he tenido un esclavo personal. Quizás podría... No, eso sería cruel, mejor otra cosa, ¿y si…? ¡Aburrido! Tiene que haber algo más. ¡Lo tengo! Si pierdes tendrás que comprarme todo lo que yo quiera durante un día en el mercado.

—Eso no suena difícil —dijo el joven algo decepcionado, ignorando las clases de cosas le gustaban a ella, además de peligrosas y extremadamente costosas.

— ¿Y qué quieres tú si ganas? —Preguntó ella ahora un poco desconfiada.

— ¿Puede ser lo que yo quiera?

Ella ahora se sintió intimidada especialmente por la forma voraz en que él la miraba.

—Ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas a pedir, idiota, si todavía deseas tener descendencia en el futuro.

Njörd rió por el temor tan inocente en el rostro de la siempre orgullosa Heid que la hacía ver tan adorable a su corazón, más que de costumbre. Inclusive la forma en que ella se aferraba a su daga con violenta agresividad le despertaba cierto encanto sensual superior a cualquier vestido hermoso que una chica pudiera utilizar para tratar de seducirlo.

—Gracias por la advertencia, supongo que cambiaré de idea con respecto a mi premio.

— ¡Lo sabía, sabía que tenías algo tórrido en la mente! Estúpido pervertido.

—No te apresures, ¿quieres? Veamos, qué puedo querer entonces… ¡lo tengo! —Chasqueó los dedos celebrando su idea.

— ¿Y?

—Quiero que utilices todas tus influencias para que me conviertas en el rey de Vanaheim.

Ella se quedó en silencio observándolo fijamente cuando él estiró ambos brazos proclamando su gran idea. El labio inferior de la chica tembló ligeramente como también uno de sus párpados. Luego estalló en carcajadas tan sonoras que llamaron la atención de todos los transeúntes. Con lágrimas de felicidad y sin conseguir contenerse se aferró del brazo de Njörd hasta que éste comenzó a sentirse molesto por tanta incredulidad.

—Sabía que se trataba de una broma —dijo entre risas la chica—. Tú, rey de Vanaheim.

— ¿Y por qué no? Tengo el encanto y mi perfil está perfecto para el retrato —dijo aludiendo a la gran pintura del rey de Vanaheim, padre de Skadi, que se hallaba en el centro del salón principal del palacio de los Vanir mostrando su orgulloso perfil—. Mi nariz tiene mucha más carisma.

—No lo dudo —respondió Heid traviesa—. Está bien, si ganas te ayudaré a ser el rey de todo Vanaheim. ¿Contento?

—Es un trato.

—Ahora —dijo Heid provocativamente—, ¿quieres demostrarme cómo puedes encontrar aquella alhaja perdida en tan sólo unos pocos segundos? ¡Y sin trampas! Si la traes desde ya en tus bolsillos para intentar sorprenderme con un truco de magia barata te arrancaré todo el cabello con mi cuchilla.

Njörd sonrió. Sin advertencia cogió el brazo de Heid y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo rodeándola con la otra mano por la cintura. Apegados ella no alcanzó a reclamar cuando él le susurró casi rosando sus labios.

—Lo más valioso que he encontrado en este mundo, una oportunidad que había perdido ese día y que ahora pienso recuperar.

—No, no, ¡espera, yo no estoy lis…!

La besó en los labios ahogando toda protesta de la doncella. Ella forcejeó unos segundos antes de dejarse llevar por una sensación nueva, embriagante, enloquecedora, hasta que sus manos cayeron rindiéndose, dejándose atrapar por los labios fuertes, bruscos y también sensibles y tiernos del futuro señor de todo Vanaheim.

Desde la oscuridad de un callejón Touni los observaba atentamente. Dejó caer la espalda contra la pared y suspiró molesto.

— ¡Geez!, estúpido insensato, esto lo va a complicar todo. ¿Ahora cómo le explico que la mejor oportunidad para hacernos con este mundo es casándolo con la princesa Skadi? ¿Acaso piensa echar a perder todos mis esfuerzos? —El joven de cabellos rubios se frotó la cabeza con ambas manos hasta despeinarse por completo presa de la ofuscación—. ¡Imbécil! Sólo nos traerás más problemas a todos.

.

En ese balcón algunos años atrás había comenzado todo. Se recordaba como un niño con la ambición de un adulto. Ahora era un adulto con la impaciencia de un niño.

—Aquí estás.

Ella se acercó apoyándose en la baranda a su lado. El magistral vestido cubierto por una elegante capa que ella utilizaba sólo podía ser opacado por el uniforme real que vestía el joven hombre.

— ¿Cómo es que sabías donde encontrarme?

—No has cambiado en nada —ella inclinó el rostro y moviéndose ligeramente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven hombre. Cerró los ojos y reprimió sus deseos de llorar.

—No deberías hacer esto —dijo él instándola a que se apartara. Pero sus dedos contradijeron sus palabras cogiendo la mano de la joven dama envolviéndola con la honestidad de sus deseos—. Por favor, no nos sigas haciendo esto.

—Lo siento, pero todavía eres libre.

—Por unas horas…

— ¡Lo eres! Aún lo eres, con tocarte no estoy traicionándola a ella, no todavía.

— ¿Y después de esta noche? —Preguntó él.

—Tu corazón y el mío jamás se habrán conocido, ese será el precio que he de pagar —suspiró y cambió rápidamente de tema tratando de evitar una odiada discusión con él—. ¿Recuerdas como comenzó todo en una tarde como ésta?

—Ahora que lo pienso creo que escogí muy mal mi recompensa.

—Tonto. No fue tu culpa, de todas maneras hubiera sucedido.

—Heid, ¿tanto amas a tu prima que me entregas a ella sin dudarlo?

—Serás el rey.

—Ahora no sé si he ganado o perdido con ello.

—Por favor, Njörd, serás el rey que mi pueblo necesita. Así tiene que ser, es lo único que podemos hacer para salvar a nuestro mundo.

—No estoy tan seguro si estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio como tú.

— ¿Por qué? Skadi es hermosa, sé que te ama con locura y… —toda su fortaleza se deshizo, las palabras cesaron y las lágrimas rodaron por su perfecto rostro. Njörd la cobijó contra su pecho en un tierno abrazo—. Suéltame, por favor, ya no debemos.

—Deja de mostrarte fuerte cuando estás desecha por dentro tanto como yo. No nos mintamos, no ahora.

—Pero yo…

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Soy el rey, ¿lo recuerdas? Si lo deseo puedo abrazarte. Si quiero puedo besarte.

—Si lo intentas te quedarás sin lengua —respondió ella a modo de broma, descansando su cabeza en el gallardo pecho cubierto de glamorosas insignias.

—O puedo ordenar que seas mi concubina.

—Jamás lo aceptaría, mi orgullo no lo permitiría.

— ¿Y qué? Lo ordenaría de todas formas.

—Lastimarías a Skadi, me lastimarías a mí. Ambas te odiaríamos.

—Si te tengo de esa manera entonces nada me importa.

—Mi amor se envenenaría y quizás terminaría asesinando al único rey que ahora necesitamos. La culpa me carcomería, enloquecería y me quitaría la vida. ¿Es eso lo que deseas?

—Siempre consigues hacerme sentir culpable.

—Lo sé, lamento tener que manipularte de esta forma tan vil. Siento que te hago más daño del que me hago a mí misma al haber concebido este funesto matrimonio. No obstante, mi amado señor, Skadi te necesita, Vanaheim te necesita. Yo no puedo apartarte de ellos porque los amo tanto como te amo a ti. Lo que necesita mi corazón egoísta es incomparable a la necesidad de millares de almas que claman por un líder que pueda salvarlos de esta hora oscura.

—Ahora yo te odiaré por esto.

—Que nuestro amor se convierta en odio entonces. De esa forma nos será más tolerable la vida. Serás feliz, estoy segura de que mi prima y sus encantos aliviarán tu corazón. ¡Serás el rey, maldición, eso debería alegrarte! Serás el rey de una estirpe eterna porque Vanaheim no desaparecerá mientras tú vivas para ella.

El rostro de Njörd fue indescriptible en ese momento. La culpa lo carcomía ahora recordando los funestos planes que tenía con Touni para el destino de Vanaheim y ya no podía soportar por más tiempo el que ella engañada cargara con toda esa responsabilidad al creer que gran parte de aquel terrible matrimonio era de su responsabilidad. Mucho menos valor tendría en el futuro para confrontarla si seguía ocultando aquel secreto. En los años que habían vivido y luchado por el porvenir del reino del sol, años luchando contra enemigos visibles e invisibles protegiendo al pueblo de Vanaheim y vivido incesantes aventuras, Heid Baladi, la señora de la magia de Vanaheim, es la que más había hecho esfuerzos para comprender y utilizar la magia de la creación a favor de su pueblo. Tanto así que el mismísimo Touni la consideró en más de una oportunidad una desafortunada niña genio que lamentablemente debía morir por el bien del equilibrio, pero era una de esas situaciones en que ni siquiera el ahora dios de la muerte podría osar cruzarse con el deseo de Njörd, por lo que jamás se atrevería a tocarle siquiera un cabello de ella. ¿Hablar o no hablar? Njörd se debatía dentro de su ser como la tormenta arrastrando un pequeño barco a la deriva.

—Heid, debo decirte algo.

—Ya no hay más palabras para nosotros, mi señor.

—Debes saberlo, debes entender que no soy lo que tú crees, lo que tú esperas para tu pueblo. El futuro de Vanaheim…

Ella sonrió tristemente y lo miró con piedad. Levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla del futuro rey.

—Sé quién eres. Desde un principio he sabido siempre lo que has deseado y también lo que has temido. Pero también conozco tu corazón mejor que nadie en este universo y estoy segura que cuando llegue la hora del juicio tu alma no abandonará al que ahora será tu pueblo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Heid se alejó lentamente y cuando subió los peldaños que separaban el jardín del balcón del resto de la mansión giró para encararlo. Sería la última vez que los ojos color miel demostrarían amor y compasión para con él, porque no tendrían otra oportunidad de ser honestos con sus sentimientos hasta el día final de sus vidas.

—Te lo ruego, Njörd, que todo este estúpido sacrificio haya valido para algo. Que mis lágrimas no sean derramadas en vano. Si no puedes hacerlo por ti, si no quieres hacerlo por mi pueblo, si no te importa tampoco proteger el amor de Skadi como ahora me confiesas, ¡entonces hazlo por mí! ¡Prométeme que salvarás a mi pueblo!

—No puedo hacer eso, ningún universo ha de existir para siempre —respondió en un arranque de emoción y honestidad.

—Un universo no —rebatió ella con infinita dulzura que lo hizo dudar de continuar con toda esa maldición de un matrimonio no deseado—, pero sí a su gente. Porque salvando a Vanaheim también me salvarás a mí… a nosotros —terminó diciendo en un murmullo cuando llevó inconscientemente sus manos al vientre en un gesto que al darle la espalda al futuro rey, ocultó y él no percibió.

— ¿Heid?

Njörd, espantado, sentía que en ese momento el destino aparecía para llevársela a ella de su lado para siempre. Quería luchar, deseaba que su fiel espada Skirr estuviera a su alcance y con un certero movimiento partir en dos aquel velo invisible que ahora los separaba. Pero cuando la figura de Heid apenas era visible tras la oscuridad del arco de la gran entrada él, en un arranque de emoción y con la voz temblorosa pero golpeada y fuerte, trató de detenerla.

— ¡Lo prometo! Por lo más sagrado que poseo, por este maldito dolor que tendré que soportar cada día separado de ti, prometo que la gente de Vanaheim vivirá por siempre. ¡Pero no lo hago por ellos, tampoco por mí! Lo haré para que tú puedas vivir tranquila y feliz. Lo haré por ti.

Heid se detuvo, cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro como si levantara una silenciosa plegaria por el futuro.

—Tranquila, sí, quizás. Pero feliz —susurró antes de retomar su lento caminar—… nunca.

Inclinó la cabeza con solemnidad como respuesta a la sagrada promesa y el resplandor de una lágrima resbaló de su rostro. Luego continuó por el oscuro pasillo desapareciendo de ese lugar y de la vida del príncipe de Idavollr para siempre. Sufrirían víctimas del destino que quiso ensañarse con ellos, sufrirían y maldecirían a las futuras generaciones con su tormento. Miles de años después aquel sufrimiento seguiría expandiéndose en la vida de sus descendientes hasta contaminar todo lo que una vez fue bueno y alegre. La ley del destino no puede ser derrotada.

.

..

6

..

.

Akane se paseaba de un extremo al otro de la habitación. Todo parecía teñirse de gris, los latidos de su corazón iban en aumento, no podía notar la diferencia entre el frío o el calor de su cuerpo y cada vez que la puerta se escuchaba abrir giraba con la ilusión de que se tratara de él. Lamentablemente por décima oportunidad no se trataba de Ranma sino que de otra de las doncellas que venía a preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Ella acudió a toda su paciencia para responderle cortésmente y por décima vez que no. Sentía que hacía horas se había arreglado con el primer atuendo que halló, un simple vestido largo y una elegante capa de piel, pero tal era su nerviosismo que una doncella tuvo que correr tras ella ajustando en rápidos intentos los detalles mal colocados de la prenda. Todo el valor de Akane había sido drenado como el color de su rostro, todas sus esperanzas desaparecían con el desaparecer de cada una de las estrellas cuando en el infinito horizonte del vasto océano comenzaba a aparecer una línea dorada anunciando prontamente el amanecer.

— ¡Le ruego, dama Akane, que se siente! —Sugirió casi en un grito desesperado una de las doncellas.

Ella parpadeó confundida notando recién la presencia de las mujeres en la alcoba. Le hacían compañía y una que trataba de ajustar su peinado se había cansado de correr, pararse y sentarse a cada momento tras la princesa de Midgard en un desesperado intento por terminar su labor.

—Oh, yo, lo siento.

Nerviosa y sin mudar la expresión tensa de su rostro, como la de un corredor en espera de la señal de partida, se sentó en una silla en el centro de la habitación, muy en el borde del mueble y bien erguida como si quisiera dar un salto a la primera provocación. La doncella entonces se acomodó tras ella y de pie comenzó a peinarla, las otras dos la miraron severamente como en señal de regaño por su incomprensión, al no ser capaz de comprender la dura situación por la que estaba cruzando su joven señora.

La puerta se abrió y Akane se levantó de un salto, el peine que trataba justo en ese momento de colocarle la doncella saltó lejos y también rodó por el piso el cepillo para el cabello. Cuando el rey Hersir ingresó seguido del sabio Leshy se quedaron mudos ante ella. La chica se encontraba tan erguida, tensa y atenta a sus palabras que ambos hombres se sintieron de inmediato cohibidos.

—Mi señora, ¿se encuentra bien?

— ¿Bien? —Parpadeó dos veces más confundida, preguntarle por su estado era como si le hablaran en un idioma distinto. Como si tardara más de lo que debiera en comprender la pregunta sus labios se movieron inconscientemente varias veces sin pronunciar sonido alguno como si ensayaran porfiadamente alguna respuesta, antes de conseguir hablar—. Sí, sí, bien, eso creo. ¿Y Ranma, ya saben algo de él?

Hersir miró a Leshy y éste respondió con una negativa moviendo la cabeza. Entonces el rey se sintió responsable de dar la misma mala noticia que le había repetido durante toda la noche.

—No, mi señora, nada todavía.

— ¿Y por qué demoramos tanto en llegar a esa ciudad?

—La bahía de Jarnvidr se encuentra rodeada por formaciones de roca submarina de muy baja profundidad —dijo Leshy que para sorpresa del resto no utilizaba su acostumbrado e ininteligible acento, demostrando lo serio que se encontraba al responder—. Lo siento, Noatum posee un diseño no apto para la navegación cercano a la costa, su profundidad es tanta como la altura de su torre más alta obligándonos a realizar un rodeo más amplio de la placa submarina que compone la…

— ¿Pero no queda ningún otro barco que pueda utilizar?

—Mi señora, lamento contradecir sus deseos una vez más pero no poseemos ninguna otra nave en toda Noatum —respondió cortésmente—. Nuestro señor Ranma se ha llevado la única que existía, nuestro pueblo jamás recurrió a la navegación durante siglos…

—Y qué casualidad que la única nave disponible haya estado a la espera de Ranma todo este tiempo —bufó Akane impaciente—. ¿Y las ruinas, no han encontrado nada útil?

—No, lo lamentamos.

— ¿Y si construimos un barco?

—Un barco necesitaría días para ser construido en manos de los mejores artesanos. Qué decir de un pueblo donde nadie ha dirigido una obra semejante en su vida.

—Comprendo, ¡comprendo! No tienen que seguir, ya he entendido que no hay otra manera más que esperar como una idiota.

Akane se alejó directo al ventanal y con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza inclinada les dio a todos la espalda, se llevó un dedo a los labios mordiéndolo con angustia. El silencio era tal en la habitación que nadie quería siquiera respirar con fuerza por miedo a molestarla. Cuando la sintieron ahogar un débil gimoteo y vieron su cuerpo temblar fue que todos se sintieron culpables, cargando el triste peso de sentirse inútiles al no poder satisfacer el deseo de la joven dama. El rey, más afectado y a la vez obligado por su deber de monarca se acercó lentamente a ella y trató de hablar con un tono suavizado por la experiencia paternal que los muchos años habían pulido.

—Mi querida niña, no tema, pronto alcanzaremos la costa y volverá a verlo. Nuestro señor es muy fuerte y no se rendiría ante nadie, a pesar de lo poco que tengo el honor de conocerlo siempre ha demostrado ser un gran guerrero de ingenio inagotable.

Akane giró bruscamente dando un grito mezclado con llanto que asustó al rey y al resto de los presentes.

— ¡Eso es lo que más me tiene aterrada! —Al notar como todos retrocedieron ante su exabrupto cerró los labios y cabizbaja se volvió lentamente estirando el brazo para descansar el peso de su cuerpo sobre la mano que apoyó en el ventanal—. Ese tonto no va a detenerse —su voz sonó débil y apagada—, no va a parar por mucho que peligre su vida, por mucho que yo lo desee. No, él no se detendría aunque yo misma le suplicara que lo hiciera. Y si pelea en su estado actual él… él podría…

Sintiéndose débil perdió la voz, imaginando a la ciudad de Noatum que antes la había sorprendido tan gratamente como a una oscura prisión que le impedía volar al lado de Ranma cuando más la necesitaba, cayó de rodillas llorando como una niña. Irónico era el destino que la había dejado caer en la trampa de la ilusión y ahora, más cerca de él de lo que jamás había estado sucumbía ante la fatalidad que se lo arrebataría para siempre.

—Tiene que haber una forma, alguna manera alcanzarlo, no puede ser… esto no… —repetía incesantemente entre gimoteos golpeando con insistencia el vidrio—… tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer, algo, ¡lo que sea!, no… no… —apoyó la frente en el ventanal y tanta desdicha emanó que el rey estuvo tentado por tratar de consolarla como a uno de sus nietos cuando algo le dolía, pero no se atrevió a mover un solo dedo sintiéndose, como el resto de los que la acompañaban en esa larga noche, más inútil de lo que jamás se habría podido sentir. Akane trataba de hablar pero sus palabras se confundían con las lágrimas cuando finalmente el cansancio y los nervios, además de la terrible contradicción de su ánimo de ese momento con los últimos que había pasado con tanta dicha junto a Ranma, terminaron por destruir las últimas fuerzas que guardaba su espíritu—… no te atrevas… no te atrevas a dejarme… ¡si te mueres no te lo perdonaré!

.

Ranma cargó contra otro de los monstros inclinó la cabeza evitando por milímetros la garra que rasgó una delgada línea carmesí en su mejilla, apoyó con fuerza el pie y alzó ambos brazos arrastrando consigo a la espada Skirr con la fuerza de un gigante levantando un árbol. El monstruo gimió con un sonido metálico cuando la espada lo cortó desde el costado hasta la mitad del hombro perdiendo todo el brazo en el momento. Ranma no se detuvo sino que apoyando el otro pie consiguió girar con la misma fuerza del impulso inicial y ensartó un segundo corte horizontal que lo partió por la cintura.

El monstruo se desintegró al instante en cenizas y los cristales se despedazaron rebotando en el suelo. Pero cuando eso ocurrió Ranma ya se encontraba a metros de ese lugar evitando el ataque de varios monstruos, corriendo entre ellos, saltando los ataques que buscaban traspasar su cuerpo con las garras de cristal, deslizándose por debajo de ellos, cortando con la Skirr sin cansancio dibujando líneas de oro que iluminaron la noche de la ciudad de Jarnvidr como un segundo amanecer adelantado. Cuando una de las bestias lo iba a atacar por la espalda Rashell saltó, rebotó con el pie en la cabeza de uno de los monstruos y con mayor impulso y altura cayó con la lanza atravesando al engendro del vacío desde la cabeza a los pies. Arrancó la lanza del suelo con un movimiento tan brusco que el monstruo terminó de deshacerse en cenizas alrededor de sus brazos cuando ya bloqueaba el intento de otro por acabar con la nueva existencia de Touni. Pero Rashell era hábil y mañoso, en el instante que un monstro atrapó con su propio cuerpo la lanza del joven, Rashell desenfundó rápidamente la espada para atacar hacia atrás enterrándote por debajo de la cabeza, entre el cuello y la gran pieza de cristal con dientes la espada que salió por la parte superior cargándola con su cuerpo y hombro. El monstruo lo abrazó moribundo y su sangre mezcla de dos fluidos saltó tiñéndolo desde el hombro hasta la cintura. Impaciente porque cada segundo quieto hacía peligrar más la vida rodeados de tantos enemigos, se sacudió con violencia al monstruo dejándole ensartada la espada, cogió otra vez la lanza que clavada en el monstruo de adelante se mantenía horizontalmente suspendida en el aire, la arrancó del cuerpo de la bestia y atacó en dos direcciones distintas a dos nuevos oponentes, entonces atrapó la empuñadura de la espada que caía al suelo libre entre restos de cenizas que se desintegraron al instante y la arrojó como un puñal al centro del pecho de otro de los monstruos.

Méril corría entre ellos con dos cuchillas, arrojaba rápidos golpes y aunque se notaba en su rostro el esfuerzo que significaba poner su existencia en cada uno de los ataques no mermaba su fuerza ni mucho menos su velocidad. Acompañando en paralelo a sus dos compañeros introduciéndose de forma osada en el ejército de monstruos cercenó brazos, piernas y cabezas. Notó al instante que aquello que parecía sencillo en palabras se transformaba en una resistencia a sus brazos como si tratara de atacar con ellos sumergido en el agua. Pero cuando se cansaba miraba de reojo a sus amigos que no cedían un sólo milímetro a los monstruos y las fuerzas regresaban más que antes. Cuando más cansado se sentía vio algo resplandecer a la distancia. Bajo los pies de uno de los monstruos yacía su arco, el mismo que había tirado minutos atrás en su furor. Corrió sin detenerse y como si fueran las ramas de un frondoso bosque esquivó por arriba, por abajo, dando un brinco a los costados los largos brazos y las afiladas garras que se interpusieron en su camino. Al final dio un largo salto y cayó sobre el monstruo arrojando casi al tocarlo ambas dagas que atravesaron el cristal de la cabeza hasta llegar al cuerpo. El monstruo se desplomó tras ser pisado por el chico que rebotó sobre su cabeza, giró hacia atrás y cayó justo encima del arco. Se agachó rápidamente para recogerlo, pero de rodillas dos monstruos saltaron sobre él a sus espaldas.

La lanza de Rashell atravesó a uno y Ranma se cruzó detrás de Méril cortando con la flamante Skirr el cuerpo del otro monstruo en diagonal desde abajo hasta el mismísimo cielo. Los tres se reunieron espalda contra espalda en un círculo rodeados estrechamente por más monstruos que aparecían sobre las cenizas de los primeros.

— ¿Cuántos quedan? —Preguntó Ranma que jadeaba notoriamente por una razón más profunda que el simple agotamiento.

—Geez, no me digas que ya te cansaste.

—Dejen las peleas para después. Si tanto quieren golpear algo que sea a esas cosas —agregó Méril, que más que molesto parecía alegre de poder una vez más luchar juntos con sus dos mejores amigos.

—Demonios, esto parece no acabar. ¿Estas cosas destruyeron Vanaheim?

Méril guardó silencio y escuchó atentamente la rápida e intrigante charla entre sus amigos.

—Algo así, pero los que yo conocí fueron creaciones perfectas imposibles de ser atacadas con simples armas como las nuestras. Geez, estos más parecen la mala imitación de un novato y no las temibles obras del emperador.

— ¿Emperador? —Ranma y Méril preguntaron a la vez.

—Ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso. ¡Geez, aquí vienen!

Los monstruos los rodearon, extrañamente cambiaron su patrón de movimiento cruzándose entre ellos formando una cerrada circunferencia, se movían en zigzag intercambiando posiciones, confundiendo los ojos y los sentidos de los jóvenes que no podían mantener la atención en una de las criaturas por más de un segundo.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora, qué se proponen? —Exclamó Ranma con el rostro empapado en sudor.

— ¿Tratan de confundirnos? —preguntó Méril más asertivo pero no menos temeroso.

—Increíble —murmuró Rashell—. A pesar de su arcaico diseño poseen la capacidad de aprender de nuestros movimientos. Se apoyan en su número superior y…

—Sacrifican a los suyos —se adelantó Méril pensativo, moviendo el arco de un lado al otro teniendo que cambiar de blanco a cada momento tras perder de vista al anterior—, como cebos para conseguir más información de nuestras habilidades.

—No me digan, así que todo este tiempo les hemos estado enseñando a derrotarnos. ¡Genial! —Ranma se mordió los labios. Trataba de mostrarse animado pero las manos comenzaban a temblar contra su voluntad—. Necesitamos un plan…

_"Existirán situaciones en las que te verás superado en número y fuerzas, es en esos momentos en los que debes recordar lo que significa realmente ser el líder. Nadie espera que seas el más fuerte, sabio o rápido entre tus hombres, por el contrario deberás hacer uso de los talentos de los que te sirven con lealtad y coraje, administrar las habilidades de tus hombres para que se complementen en todo su potencial y en una única causa."_

—Gracias, Belenus —murmuró para sí antes de recobrar un poco el ánimo recordando uno de los acertados consejos del capitán de los Dragones Rojos. No podía seguir luchando a ese ritmo en su estado actual y pensar en eliminar a todas las decenas de monstruos superaría lo que le quedaba de fuerzas y vida. A menos que fuera ayudado por el resto. Lamentablemente su situación era patética ya que no poseía siquiera un buen plan. ¿Plan? ¿Era eso todo lo que necesitaba?, pero como crear un plan cuando apenas conocía lo que eran esas cosas. ¿También necesitaba información? Sonrió ante su propia estupidez, tan ciego en realizarlo todo con sus propias fuerzas había olvidado la clase de aliados que tenía a su lado.

—Rashell, conoces esas cosas, ¿podemos matarlas?

—Ya lo estamos haciendo.

—De una forma más rápida.

Rashell comprendió los pensamientos de Ranma y mirándolo de reojo notó la palidez cada vez más preocupante de su líder y amigo.

—Bien, son creaciones del vacío.

— ¿Vacío? —Preguntó Méril.

—Aunque no auténticas, son imitaciones forzadas artificialmente sobre el alma de esos pobres desgraciados. Geez, pero desconozco el método utilizado para abrir una herida en la creación, si por lo menos hubiera conocido el tiempo que demoraron en transformarlos.

—Fue inmediato —agregó Méril no perdiendo la vista de los monstruos que no cesaban de moverse a su alrededor—, cayeron fulminados como víctimas de un hechizo y también su identidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No puedo comprender por qué lo sé, pero de alguna manera pude verlo con mis propios ojos. Ellos perdieron sus almas y se transformaron en una especie de fisuras vivientes unidas entre sí por lazos espirituales que mis ojos ahora no puede apreciar. Pero juro que los vi.

—Te creo —respondió Rashell ahora más seguro de sus estimaciones—. Lo que viste fue en realidad lo que sucedió en este lugar. Ellos son criaturas de energía opuesta a la creación, sus almas han sido consumidas y convertidas en grietas, sus cuerpos ahora son la degeneración que se formó alrededor de las pequeñas heridas que se abrieron en el universo.

— ¿Son como agujeros en este mundo?

—Ranma, a veces me deslumbras, tu ejemplo es simple pero certero.

—Ya sabemos lo que son, ahora hay que saber cómo detenerlos. Méril, necesitamos un plan.

— ¿Plan?

—Eres el maldito genio del grupo, piensa algo.

— ¿Por qué siempre yo…? —Méril se quedó con los labios entreabiertos, como si su mente ya trabajara en una idea contraria a lo que hablaba en ese momento—. Espera, noté en ese extraño momento que ellos están unidos por algún tipo de vínculo.

— ¿Vínculo? —La pregunta de Rashell fue inquietante, como si algo sospechara la última reencarnación del dios de la muerte Touni.

—Cómo líneas doradas o raíces que se unían por todo el piso.

— ¿O grietas?

—Sí, ahora que lo dices, parecían exactamente como una infinidad de pequeñas grietas unidas entre sí. Eh, ¿dije algo malo?

— ¿Malo? Geez, ¡es terrible! Algún estúpido novato ha estado jugando con "cristales Vollr", Oh, maldito Vanaheim, estamos todos en un gran lío.

— ¿Cristales…?

— ¿…Vollr?

Preguntaron ambos chicos a la vez y Rashell se sintió demasiado ofuscado como para repetirles lo que en sus pensamientos ya lo lastimaba con temor. El rugido de tono metálico como el de una máquina de viento les advirtió que el tiempo de descanso se había terminado. Los monstruos parecían decididos a atacarlos otra vez, se mantuvieron en guardia.

Ninguno de los tres esperó lo que sucedió a continuación, cuando tras las líneas de engendros que los rodeaban saltaron como sombras más monstruos, por casi cuatro o cinco metros de altura dibujaron arcos en el cielo antes de caer sobre ellos. Los chicos se miraron entre sí con auténtica sorpresa y pavor, y los tres se separaron rodando por el suelo en distintas direcciones evitando la masa de monstruos que cayó en el centro amontonándose uno sobre otro con sus feroces ataques. Apenas se vieron separados las otras criaturas los atacaron sin piedad, separados se defendieron de todas direcciones con espada y lanza. Méril utilizó el arco como improvisada defensa y una cuchilla en la otra mano para devolver toda la agresión recibida, no estaba dispuesto a abandonar otra vez a su querida arma predilecta.

Ranma cruzó bajo una garra y devolvió la intención partiendo un brazo. La Skirr resplandecía llena de furia como si destruir la esencia del vacío fuera parte de su verdadera razón para existir. ¿Cuántos milenios hacían ya desde que la espada de Njörd desafiara a criaturas similares por el destino de Vanaheim? Ahora en manos del joven mortal volvía a recobrar todo el ímpetu de su divino acero. Las garras de cristal oscuro, las armaduras y cabezas alargadas, ninguna se oponía a la hoja que con tal deseo parecía guía e inclusive tirar del brazo de su nuevo amo pidiéndole cada vez más y más víctimas de los monstruos del vacío. En un rápido movimiento Rashell y Ranma se cruzaron, la lanza pasó por el costado de la cabeza de Ranma, Rashell se agachó para que la Skirr literalmente peinara sus cabellos deshaciéndose de dos perseguidores mutuos, giraron espalda contra espalda.

— ¿Qué tan malo es? —Preguntó Ranma.

—No estamos luchando contra seres vivientes, ¡son todos ellos una sola cosa!

Se empujaron con los hombros para separarse más rápidamente cuando uno de los monstruos cayó con un brazo en forma de espada en el centro. Méril cortó la mano de uno con la daga y la arrojó en la cabeza de una segunda bestia. Tensó el arco rápidamente y sin colocar una flecha se concentró, sabía que un trozo de madera y acero nada les haría a esos monstruos así que confío en su propia magia. Entonces para su propia sorpresa consiguió a voluntad crear una flecha de luz distinta a las anteriores, una que podría utilizar como un disparo normal y soltó la cuerda. La "flecha normal" resultó ser un disparo potente que atravesó varios cuerpos de sus enemigos en línea, destrozando a los primeros y lastimando seriamente a los de más atrás.

— ¿Yo hice eso? ¡Fantástico!

— ¡Ten cuidado!

Ranma se cruzó tras él deteniendo con la espada uno de los largos brazos de los monstruos. Méril giró sorprendido y antes de que su amigo tuviera algo que lamentar tensó el arco y disparó otra flecha de luz que pasó sobre el hombro de Ranma y destruyó completamente la cabeza del monstruo. El joven no tuvo tiempo de descansar, sino que empujando el cuerpo inerte con la espada detuvo otro ataque y contestó cortando una pierna. La bestia se desplomó y Ranma sin piedad la remató atravesándola contra el suelo. La flecha de luz de Méril pasó sobre su cabeza destruyendo toda la mitad superior del cuerpo de otro monstruo y los fragmentos de cristal cayeron por todo el piso.

—Necesitamos un plan —insistió Ranma en su idea mientras que con la espada volvía a detener otro ataque.

—Trabajo en eso —Méril disparó otra vez, para luego preguntar con auténtica preocupación—. ¿Y cómo estás, puedes luchar a este ritmo?

Ranma sabía que se refería a su frágil estado de salud. ¿Podía mentirle en ese momento a su amigo? No lo hizo, pero respondió con notoria tristeza y la voz tan baja que apenas pudo escucharlo en medio de todo el bullicio de la batalla.

—Me estoy muriendo, ya no importa lo que haga o deje de hacer.

—Eso no puede ser… ¡Ah, por todos los inútiles dioses! —Exclamó Méril en un agresivo tono de furia que sorprendió a su amigo, disparó una flecha mucho más potente que las anteriores atravesando a dos monstruos y arrojando en una poderosa explosión a un grupo de ellos al mar. En el pequeño espacio de silencio que se formó tras ello Méril miró a su amigo mientras volvía a invocar una flecha de luz en el arco tenso—. Por favor, no te atrevas a morir todavía, no puedes darte por vencido. ¡Piensa en Akane!

Ranma no respondió pero lo miró fijamente. En esos ojos habían muchas más palabras de las que podría jamás haber expresado con los labios. Méril no soportó la realidad que esos ojos le hicieron comprender y desvió su atención volviendo a los enemigos que se reagrupaban otra vez sin darles tregua.

La interminable refriega los volvía a separar cuando Rashell se cruzó realizando un portentoso movimiento que destrozó las cabezas de cristal de dos monstruos a la vez cuando giró su lanza alrededor de su cuerpo.

— ¿No deberías utilizar tu magia divina? —Se quejó Ranma cruzando por su lado. Se separaron otra vez.

Rashell volvió a cruzarse con Ranma empujando a una bestia que había atravesado con la lanza.

— ¡No!, si utilizó magia creadora el vacío consumiría mis energías muy rápidamente, ¡estamos parados sobre una maldita grieta en el universo!, ¿no notas como este lugar drena nuestras fuerzas?

—Demonios, eres un dios únicamente cuando menos nos conviene.

—Siempre dispuesto para servirte —sonrió irónico.

Rashell lanzó una gran estocada cogiendo la lanza por el extremo inferior atravesando a gran distancia el brazo levantado del monstro que quería atacar a Ranma por detrás. El joven teniente giró casi sin mirar a su oponente partiéndolo en diagonal desde el costado hasta el hombro opuesto. Entonces tomó con fuerza del otro extremo de la lanza del antes mercenario y ambos asintiendo corrieron en una dirección empujando con la lanza entre ellos a un gran grupo de monstruos directo hacia el borde del puerto y al mar. Iban a celebrar pero un nuevo grupo de monstruos saltó tras ellos como tigres al acecho cuando una flecha de luz los atravesó en línea librándolos de la trágica suerte.

Méril era ahora el que los reprendía desde el otro extremo del desesperado terreno de batalla.

— ¡Concéntrense!

Ranma y Rashell corrieron entonces evitando ataques por igual y repartiendo más golpes.

— ¡No sé que es peor, si tus malas bromas o ser regañado por Méril!

— ¡Geez, mis bromas son magníficas, ustedes son los que no comprenden mi elevado sentido del…!

No consiguió terminar la frase cuando Ranma posó una mano sobre su cabeza obligándolo a agacharse, utilizándolo así de apoyo como un caballete saltó sobre la espalda de Rashell pateando a uno de los monstruos en la cabeza. Rashell se desquitó al instante cogiendo a Ranma por detrás, aferrándolo por el cuello de la camisa lo jaló con fuerza hacia atrás para arrojar su lanza contra un segundo enemigo. Ranma dio un giro por el suelo y apenas consiguió detenerse otra flecha de Méril destrozó la cabeza de un enemigo que tenía a su costado.

— ¡Dejen de jugar! —Gritó seriamente el ahora de verdad más joven de los tres mortales.

Los tres se reunieron y formando una línea retrocedieron forzosamente defendiéndose más de lo que podían responder los ataques de los monstruos que los empujaron contra las llamas de los primeros edificios. El calor los hacía sudar pero no tanto como los nervios. El agotamiento del que antes hablaba Rashell ahora se hacía evidente en los tres, mucho más en Ranma que en aquel momento no quiso expresar, pero comenzaba a sentir ese vacío muy similar al que había visto en el interior de su alma y que le había dado caza desde el día en que comenzó a sentir aquel mal que le despojaba de toda la vida.

—Dijiste algo de un maldito problema.

— ¿Lo dije? —Se agachó evitando una rápida garra de cristal.

—No estoy de ánimo para tus bromas.

—Sí, sí, geez.

— ¿Qué tan malo es? —Preguntó Méril.

—Todo esta ciudad se irá al maldito infierno, no, peor que eso, la grieta en el vacío se convertirá en un gran abismo.

— ¿Abismo? —insistió Méril.

Ranma pateó a un monstruo y lo remató con un rápido corte de la Skirr. El silencio del teniente rebeló que algo tenía en mente. La palabra abismo despertó el recuerdo de su visión de la destrucción del universo de Vanaheim, cuando gigantescos abismos cruzaron el mundo, tragaron ciudades y sombras emergieron de la oscuridad devorando a cientos de miles de almas que trataban de escapar.

—Creo que ya lo comprendes —murmuró Rashell mirando a su amigo. Se separaron bruscamente evitando un nuevo ataque.

—No es posible.

—Lo es, Méril. Ellos no son seres vivientes, son grietas en el vacío. Todo este lugar es un gran e inestable punto en la dimensión. ¡Si cede ahora toda la creación desde aquí hasta la casa del maniático de Leshy caerá en un gran abismo que duraría milenios, que causaría una inestabilidad en la vida de todo Asgard que provocaría muchos más desastres y abominaciones por doquier! Geez, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Asustados se distrajeron y respondieron tardíamente a un nuevo embiste de sus respectivos oponentes, a los que consiguieron derrotar con desesperación.

— ¡Debemos detenerlo!

— ¿Y los otros? —Preguntó Méril preocupado, recordó con culpa recién a sus compañeros. Los einjergars de los Dragones Rojos los veía en el mismo lugar que antes, de rodillas como si lucharan entre la vida y la muerte.

— ¡Olvídate de ellos, geez! Por ahora nosotros somos mucho más atractivos para el vacío que las almas de unos simples mortales.

— ¿Nosotros? ¡Pero si yo también soy un mortal!

Rashell no quiso responder a eso y agradeció que los monstruos atacaran con mayor ferocidad obligándolos a separarse otra vez.

—Esto no tiene sentido, ¡no podemos terminar con todos!

—Si consiguiéramos cerrar la grieta.

— ¡Podemos hacerlo! —Gritó Méril a la distancia.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Geez, estás demente.

— ¡No estamos atacando seres vivientes, sino grietas en la creación! ¿No?

—Sí, ¿y tu punto? —Preguntó Rashell más indignado que nada, su orgullo como Touni le impedía aceptar que alguien tuviera una idea y él no.

—Tú mismo me lo dijiste, ¡atacamos con toda nuestra existencia! ¿No significa que si igualamos la generación del vacío con una fuerza creadora de idéntica o mayor intensidad conseguiremos anular las fuerzas opuestas devolviéndolas al equilibrio absoluto?

— ¡Eso eso…! —Rashell reaccionó mientras con la lanza contenía la fuerza de dos afilados brazos de cristal—… es… ¡es perfecto, geez!

— ¿De qué hablan? Demonios, ¡déjenme en paz!—Ranma pateó a otro monstruo. Saltó sobre un brazo, se apoyó en él para impulsarse en un segundo salto y cayó con la espada en picada. Atravesó al enemigo destrozándolo en pequeñas partes y al contacto con el suelo la Skirr resplandeció liberando una onda de energía dorada que destruyó al grupo que lo rodeaba—. ¿Entonces?

—Necesitamos igualar la energía negativa de todos estos monstruos en un único ataque para cancelar el efecto de la grieta.

—Pero no podemos hacer eso —replicó Rashell.

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Ni siquiera los tres juntos podríamos…

— ¡No tiene que ser con todos, debemos encontrar la veta principal de la grieta! Todos ellos están conectados, todos son simplemente ecos del abismo principal, como pequeñas fisuras que se forman alrededor de la gran abertura que está rompiendo el velo de esta dimensión.

—Vaya —respondió Rashell sorprendido de las deducciones de Méril tan acertadas. En apariencia ideas simples eran en realidad planteamientos avanzados que los sabios de Vanaheim tardaron siglos en descifrar, y ese muchacho lo había conseguido en pocos minutos durante una intensa batalla—, parece que alguien sí ha hecho los deberes.

— ¿Y dónde está esa famosa grieta…?

El suelo tembló con fuerza. Los edificios comenzaron a desplomarse, vistos desde el cielo como si una onda comenzara desde el centro de la bahía y avanzara por toda la ciudad hasta llegar al lejano bosque. Tanta era la intensidad del movimiento que los monstruos cesaron su ataque constante y los jóvenes temieron de que ya fuera demasiado tarde para intentar alguna cosa. Pero no vino la destrucción, sino que la fuente de toda esa manifestación de fuerza provino del único lugar que habían olvidado durante la desigual contienda. El barco que flotaba a la deriva crujió, y sobre la cubierta emergió lo que parecía ser la mezcla de muchos cuerpos deformados por la energía negativa del vacío, reunidos en una gran bestia de apariencia lejanamente humana. Con dos mazas deformes por brazos se apoyó de los costados de la nave como un niño sobre una pequeña embarcación de juguete. El barco se tambaleó como si apenas consiguiera mantenerse a flote con semejante peso y bamboleo. El monstruo no tenía cabeza u hombros, pero si una gran formación de cristal en bruto de gran tamaño, similar a una capucha sobre la criatura pero del tamaño de una colina con una gran cantidad de esferas de cristal de distintos tamaños reunidos en el centro y adelante, que brillaban en un intenso resplandor plateado iluminando como un faro toda la bahía.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso?

La bestia dibujó una abertura en su cuerpo y se abrió como una boca. El interior era oscuro como si estuviera conectada directamente con el espacio exterior, viéndose en su interior el resplandor de las estrellas y las nebulosas de cientos de colores distintos. Y bramó. El sonido fue como el canto de una ballena pero sin la armoniosa belleza de esas cautivadoras criaturas del mar, fue horrendo, cacofónico, ensordecedor como un órgano de miles de gritos o como el chirrido de un mar de trozos de acero chocando entre sí. Los jóvenes cayeron de rodillas y fueron incapaces de moverse ante semejante sensación de fuerza y también de vacío que sentían consumiría en cualquier momento sus almas.

— ¡Está mal, está más que mal, es una manifestación viviente del vacío! ¡Geez, es un enviado del "Ginnugagap", el gran abismo!

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Méril, todos se hablaban con fuertes gritos cuando apenas podían tener los ojos abiertos, y los ojos con lágrimas por un dolor que les pareció desconocido, nuevo y angustiante.

—Creía que eran simples juguetes, pero esa cosa es un… un… ¡es un maldito "hijo del vacío"!

— ¿Hijo del…? —trató de preguntar Ranma.

— ¡Olvida los detalles, si no lo detenemos será un hijo del vacío auténtico! Ni siquiera un gran abismo podría ser tan malo para este universo como uno de esos monstruos. ¡Devoraría mundos enteros antes de que los dioses pudieran siquiera detenerlo! ¡Esas son las cosas que destruyeron Vanaheim, no podemos permitir que termine de gestarse o será demasiado tarde para todos!

Méril lo observó. Los monstruos se detuvieron y comenzaron a gritar como si sus voces armonizaran con la gran bestia sobre la nave. Entonces los ojos del chico volvieron a mostrarle el mundo espiritual y todo lo que vio fue una gran oscuridad. Sobre la negrura absolutamente todo lo que se encontraba allí, las casas, el muelle, el mar y aún sus olas, todo estaba compuesto por millares de pequeñas líneas doradas, de grietas que de tan reunidas que se encontraban terminaban dibujando la silueta de todas las cosas que allí existían. Todo en ese lugar estaba cubierto de pequeñas fisuras, incluyendo sus propios cuerpos o los cuerpos de sus compañeros einjergars que se retorcían a la distancia víctimas de un dolor que parecía volverlos locos. Luego vio dos cosas que lo sorprendieron, la primera, como las grietas se extendían hacía el océano y dibujaron contra el horizonte el inicio, los altos muros y las primeras torres de lo que parecía ser una ciudad en el mar.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?

Ranma levantó el rostro y lo que vio lo dejó sin habla. De pronto la ciudad de Jarnvidr y todas sus almas dejaron de tener sentido para él, ni siquiera sus vidas o todavía el peligro del gran abismo que como catástrofe dimensional maldeciría las vidas de todos los habitantes de Asgard. Todo lo que pensó en ese momento fue que su miedo e ira se confundieron con su más profundo amor cuando vio contra el horizonte rojizo que anunciaba el amanecer de un nuevo y quizás su último día la silueta de la ciudad gloriosa de Noatum flotando directo hacia la bahía. Y, por tanto, exponiéndose también al peligro de lo que el gran abismo pudiera provocar, mucho peor quizás que la más terrible de las armas inventadas por la maldad de los seres humanos en Midgard.

—Akane… ¡estúpida Akane, qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!

— ¿Akane? —Méril repitió el nombre de labios de Ranma entendiendo a medias lo que sucedía, sintiéndose entonces obligado de compartir lo que estaba viendo—. La falla en la creación está alcanzando también esa ciudad en el mar. Ranma, toda el área afectada está creciendo y… ¡ese monstruo es la grieta principal, el inicio del abismo!

— ¡Geez! ¡Ese monstruo se está convirtiendo en un hijo del vacío! Jamás con nuestras armas, ni siquiera Skirr está preparada para enfrentar a esa maldita cosa.

Ranma miró a sus amigos. Los monstruos le dieron la espalda y alzaron los brazos caminando hacia el mar, armonizando sus espantosos cánticos de destrucción con los de la bestia más grande. A la distancia veía como los cuerpos deformes emergían del mar y trepaban el barco uniéndose al cuerpo del coloso. Pero nada tenía sentido para Ranma en ese momento más que pensar en cómo Akane también se vería afectada por eso tan espantoso que asustaba inclusive al inmortal Touni.

Se levantó con gran dificultad y avanzó un par de pasos, alzó un brazo anteponiendo la espada a la mano extendida como antes había hecho para amplificar sus hechizos.

— ¡Ranma, qué vas a hacer!

—Lo destruiré, ¡lo destruiré ahora antes que eso lastime a Akane! —Los ojos de Ranma se veían vacíos y su rostro había emblanquecido como el de un cadáver.

— ¡Geez, detente, maldita sea, con eso no conseguirás nada!

No lo escuchó.

— _¡Luz del alma!_

El rayo de luz tuvo tal fuerza que desintegró al instante a una decena de monstruos, abrió las aguas en su trayecto y golpeó de lleno la nave y a la colosal criatura. Pero su emoción no duró mucho porque un segundo después notó que en realidad su rayo de magia dio en una barrera que se formó delante del barco, jamás tocó al "hijo el vacío".

— ¿Pero qué…?

—Tu ataque no posee la suficiente existencia para siquiera lastimarlo —se quejó Rashell.

Méril trató de levantar el cuerpo sin conseguirlo.

— ¿Existencia?

Un nuevo sonido silencio al anterior. El suelo cesó de temblar pero el gran coloso inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante y todos los cristales circulares de lo que parecía ser un rostro resplandecieron en una intensa luz blanca. Aquello deformó el rostro de Rashell.

— ¡Geez, va a atacarnos!

Ranma cayó de rodillas, ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse y en su rostro se vio pintada la frustración y confusión, junto con el terrible miedo a perderlo todo. El mar alrededor del barco comenzó a dibujar ondas tan intensas hasta que éstas se transformaron en un fuerte oleaje, un gigantesco círculo mágico apareció delante de la gran bestia, tan grande que cruzó la superficie de las aguas y dibujó un gran arco en el cielo compuesto por anillos luminosos y símbolos deformes y desconocidos incluso para la antigua Vanaheim.

Rashell trató de moverse pero su propio peso se lo impidió, la presencia del vacío era tan intensa que ya ni siquiera podía sentir los gritos de su propia alma.

— ¡Ranma, por lo que más quieras, muévete!

—Yo no…

El gigantes disparó un poderoso rayo de luz plateado que como una espada se hundió en las aguas abriendo el mar en dos hasta verse el fondo marino y en una fracción de segundo recorrió ascendiendo todo el fondo hasta el puerto justo donde se encontraba Ranma. El joven abrió los ojos paralizado cuando Méril saltó sobre él. El rayo partió en dos la piedra del puerto en una gran explosión y continuó ascendiendo hasta que cruzó la ciudad dejando una estela de destrucción. Y continuó más allá de la ciudad ascendiendo por la colina del castillo hasta cruzar por el centro el palacio de Jarnvidr. El ataque levantó una segunda explosión como una pared de energía que dejó una gran zanja en medio de la ciudad de extremo a extremo. El castillo terminó por desmoronarse, toda la colina lo hizo en un estruendoso derrumbe que cayó como un alud sobre parte de la ciudad. El humo ascendió confundiéndose con las nubes.

Rashell tosía por el humo que se convirtió en una densa neblina y gritó el nombre de sus amigos. El mar ce cerró otra vez levantando grandes olas que alcanzaron los primeros edificios apagando parte de las llamas. Con el agua hasta la cintura el joven de cabellos dorados trató de moverse pero la fuerza del oleaje lo hizo caer otra vez. Empapado insistió en llamarlos. Del otro extremo escuchó una respuesta, Méril se encontraba de rodillas con el agua hasta los hombros sosteniendo a Ranma con su brazo, había conseguido sacarlo del centro del ataque en el último momento.

—Ranma, Ranma, reacciona —lo llamaba Méril—. ¡Ranma, no nos dejes ahora!

Ranma consiguió abrir los ojos, todavía no había llegado su hora. Abrazado de Méril el agua en movimiento rozó su mentón y rápidamente descendió hasta abandonar el puerto y volver al mar dejando una estela de piedra húmeda y escombros. La profunda zanja producida por el ataque del coloso retuvo el agua convirtiéndose en un auténtico brazo de mar.

—No es posible, esa cosa… esa cosa no… Méril, dime como puedo ganar.

—Ranma, yo no lo sé.

—Esa ciudad, Noatum —el joven hablaba fuera de sí, con los ojos abiertos y el rostro inclinado como si el impacto de reconocer sus propios límites fuera demasiado para su joven alma orgullosa. Más todavía, la imposibilidad de detener el desastre y proteger a Akane lo superaba mentalmente hasta desplomar todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban—, en esa ciudad está Akane.

—No puede ser. Ranma, debemos hacer que se alejen de aquí.

Rashell consiguió pararse y tambaleándose llegó al borde del otro extremo de la entrada de mar que quedó tras el daño al puerto y les gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Ya no podemos hacer nada más, Ranma, Méril, debemos dejar este lugar ahora!

Méril lo percibió, así también Ranma, la grieta del vacío estaba a punto de abrirse bajo sus pies. Ya no había otros monstruos en la ciudad, y los últimos parecían estar llegando a la nave uniendo sus cuerpos con la gran bestia que rugía intensamente.

— ¿Ranma?

El joven sorprendió a su amigo soltándose de sus brazos y volviendo a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Ranma, dónde vas?

— ¿Teniente?

Tras ellos el resto de los Dragones Rojos, empapados y aturdidos, parecían haber conseguido salvarse afirmándose los unos de otros, y un poco más libres de la locura del vacío observaban a su teniente en silencio.

—No, todavía no pienso darme por vencido.

—Espera un momento.

—Méril, cuida de Akane, cuida de todos, te lo ruego.

— ¿Ranma, qué piensas hacer?

—Para detener esa cosa necesitamos más energía.

— ¡Ranma!

—Puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo hacerlo. ¡Puedo detenerlo!

Ranma lo dejó y de manera sorprendente corrió por el borde del puerto. Pasó por el lado de sus compañeros einjergars y saltando atravesó los escombros llegando del otro lado del puerto. Entonces corrió ingresando al mar por uno de los pocos muelles de madera que se mantuvieron en pie después del oleaje.

—No —Méril trató de detenerlo pero su cuerpo no respondió. Se preguntó desesperado como era posible que Ranma se moviera cuando el vacío estaba absorbiendo todas las fuerzas de sus almas—, detente, amigo, no.

El joven de Nerima corrió entonces como si se encontrara en la plenitud de sus energías. Veía a la bestia balanceándose en el centro del océano, más allá la ciudad de Noatum aparecía con mayor claridad contra los colores del amanecer. Akane estaba allí, Akane correría peligro si él no detenía a esa cosa. Ya no le importaba perder la vida porque de todas formas moriría esa misma noche. ¿Qué más podía hacer entonces? Mientras corría arrojó a Skirr, ya era incapaz de llevar el peso de la espada. Se detuvo al final del muelle y gritó. Un grito desesperado, lleno de ira y frustración, un grito en el que dejó que todo su dolor fluyera por la maldición de haber nacido víctima de un destino que jamás le perdonó su propia existencia. La criatura pareció moverse como si lo hubiera notado. Volvió a temblar con fuerza, las aguas se agitaron otra vez, el círculo mágico apareció delante de la criatura y ahora sí percibieron que la dimensión se rasgaría en dos incapaz de contener tal desbalance con las fuerzas del vacío. Ranma también lo comprendió, miró su propia mano y la movió, suspiró al notar que ya no podía sentirla. El joven se veía pequeño, muy pequeño ante la borrosa imagen de la colosal bestia del vacío que anunciaba su ataque final.

Ranma empuñó la mano y la llama de K'Zun Fei, la última chispa de energía del dragón sagrado que lo mantenía con vida la envolvió. Necesitaba más. Apretó los dientes, recordó las palabras de Rashell para combatir a esos monstruos; toda su existencia debía ser puesta en cada uno de sus ataques.

Más que su existencia sería su corazón, sus anhelos, su frustración, sus deseos. Toda su vida de mentiras, su odio, su desesperación, su miedo. No obstante un sentimiento más intenso que todo junto lo invadió: su amor por Akane, lo único auténtico, libre y propio que había sentido en su vida. Era lo único que le pertenecía, lo único que justificaba toda su existencia y la hacía real. Alzó la mano y una sola palabra vino a su cabeza como un lejano eco con una voz que creyó escuchar por primera vez en su vida.

La criatura abrió la boca y sus ojos de cristal dispararon otra poderosa descarga que amenazó con destruir parte de la ciudad. Pero Ranma ya tenía el brazo alzado, con la palma extendida y los ojos cerrados recitando una única frase que no le pertenecía. El estruendo silenció su conjuro.

La mano de Ranma extendida se rodeó de un círculo mágico similar al de la bestia, como si su cuerpo canalizara también la gran energía negativa a la creación que allí se manifestaba. La magia que disparó Ranma fue similar, un rayo de plata en el que estaba puesta toda su existencia.

Ambos ataques por un instante parecieron chocar, pero la energía del coloso se detuvo ante el rayo de Ranma y se abrió en cientos de pequeñas líneas de luz que se trenzaron alrededor del rayo más fino como una extraña flor que iluminó toda la bahía como si fuera otra vez de día.

— ¡Ranma! —Los gritos de Méril y Rashell llegaron a él en la oscuridad de su alma, el estruendo del mar agitándose y la tierra crujiendo no pudieron detener el afecto sincero de sus amigos.

"Ranma".

La voz de Akane llegó a él. Sollozando y preocupada, así la vio a la distancia aumentando el dolor de su ya consumida alma.

—Akane, perdóname.

Abrió los ojos y vio ambos ataques luchar en el centro de la bahía. Su mano alzada y la gran energía que controlaba, nada le parecía real, ya no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo y todo lo que le quedaba era un frágil suspiro de su conciencia.

—No te dejaré que la toques —dijo con voz pausada y casi inconsciente—, no te dejaré que… ¡Ah, con todo lo que queda de mí, maldición, tómalo y destrúyelo!

La luz de Ranma superó a la de la bestia y la luz de plateada de ambos ataques se combinó en una esfera de hilos trenzados que estalló. Tras la explosión surgió una nueva forma, un dragón de energía similar a la invocación del antiguo K'Zun Fei, pero esta vez era el alma de Ranma en su plenitud la que siguió rápidamente avanzando a ras de las aguas y se elevó recta hacia el cielo. Ranma hizo un último movimiento y bajó el brazo con fuerza como si diera una orden. El dragón de energía dibujó una curva en el aire y cayó en picada produciendo tal estruendo que formó una onda que esparció a las nubes. Con las fauces extendidas el dragón de luz cayó engullendo al coloso y la embarcación por completo levantando las aguas como si hubiera caído un cometa en el centro de la bahía y la explosión que siguió alzó las aguas por todo el cielo.

.

La bestia en el centro de la bahía no hizo ningún sonido, como una montaña a medio hundir su cuerpo se tornó gris y se resquebrajó. Los trozos de cristal comenzaron a rodar de la gran superficie, desmoronándose como la arena. Así acabó la batalla de Jarnvidr, el primero de los dolorosos acontecimientos que desencadenarían el principio del Ragnarok, el ciclo final del universo de Asgard.

Aquel día se extinguió también una de las más brillantes almas de Midgard; Ranma Saotome, el último heredero de Vanaheim, había muerto.

.

..

**Fin del Acto II**

..

_**Continuará.**_

..

.


	30. Anexo 2 1: Heredero 2 parte 1

.

Heredero del Cielo y la Tierra es una historia original inspirada en personajes secundarios creados para la saga de Crónicas de Asgard/Ragnarok, los sucesos narrados aquí tendrán gran trascendencia en el siguiente y final acto de Ragnarok. También hay grandes revelaciones con respecto a algunos de los secretos de esta saga. Sin más distracciones espero disfruten de esta pequeña locura y perdonen los errores que pudieren haber, todo esto está creado sólo para el disfrute de ustedes, mis amigos.

* * *

.

**Heredero del Cielo y la Tierra 2**

"**Venganza & Tristeza"**

.

_**Parte 1**_

.

..

.

1

.

Las campanas de la pequeña iglesia repicaron en doce oportunidades; lentos y pesados tañidos. Las nubes como enormes cúmulos blancos formaban montañas vaporosas en el horizonte desplazándose lentamente por el firmamento. El sonido del motor de una avioneta cruzando delante de las nubes acompañó el anuncio del mediodía, tan lejano que apenas podía sentirse el ruido y menos distinguirse su silueta en el cielo. La brisa acompañó la danza de hojas de la frondosa arboleda que rodeaba a los edificios. Las puertas del "castillo", el cariñoso apodo con que las alumnas habían bautizado a la estructura principal del gran complejo, formando en su totalidad las dependencias de una de las más antiguas y selectas escuelas privadas para señoritas de toda Francia, eran cruzadas a esas horas por un manto de uniformes elegantes; largas faldas escocesas de tonos azulados que les cubrían las rodillas, pequeños zapatos negros, medias blancas, chaquetas beige de mangas largas con el escudo de la escuela bordado a un costado del pecho, blusas blancas y resplandecientes, los cuellos cerrados, abotonados y adornados con una vistosa rosa formada por una cinta de tela anudada con gran estilo de color roja, verde o gris dependiendo del año que las alumnas cursaban. Todas ellas abandonaban con dicha las estancias de las frías salas de clase. A ninguna de ellas les importaba saber que duquesas o condesas habían estudiado en dichos aposentos sino únicamente la llamada al almuerzo y descanso de tan arduas y forzosas tareas intelectuales. Un trío de chicas reía cuando una cuarta cruzaba las escalinatas apresurada por alcanzarlas, los gritos de una de las tutoras se dejó sentir regañándola. Otras reían por la escena. Otra tutora, quienes eran las encargadas del orden y la disciplina tanto en los pasillos como en el resto de las dependencias de la escuela, recomendó a un grupo de chicas que se apostaban en el inicio de las escalinatas charlando a que se apresuraran para no llegar tarde a los salones del comedor.

Todo el movimiento tan arduo y tan ruidoso del numeroso grupo de muchachas, similar a las aves cantando en bandada en los cielos primaverales, le pareció ajeno como si ella no se encontrara en ese lugar. Millia se detuvo al inicio de las escalinatas de piedra mirando la interminable procesión de uniformes que ocupaban ahora el empedrado del jardín que rodeaba la fuente, la que cruzaba luego bajo un arco de enredaderas y suspiró cansada. Todo le hubiera parecido hermoso, nuevo y excitante en otras circunstancias, pero ahora había perdido la capacidad de alegrarse e incluso de sonreír naturalmente. Por primera vez miraba el cielo azul y lo percibía monótono, las nubes lentas, el sol molesto, las conversaciones un ruido insoportable y las risas un canto estridente que lastimaba su alma con recuerdos de un tiempo que para su corazón no volvería jamás, o más doloroso ahora creerlo una mentira, un sueño del que acababa de despertar para mal.

Llevaba un tiempo corto en la escuela pero eso no justificaba el que todavía no pudiera hacerse de nuevas amistades, no era fría ni mucho menos descortés sino siempre amable y educada en su trato; era aquella dolorosa tristeza reflejada en la profundidad de su mirada la que parecía devorar todas sus fuerzas y motivación, la que la tornaba silenciosa y alejada del resto de las niñas de la escuela. Las que quisieron entablar charla con ella al principio luego desistieron, cansadas de su apatía y profunda melancolía de la que temían contagiarse pasando a ser una especie de oyente eterna del mundo que la rodeaba sin participar de nada, como una sombra o un fantasma que deambulaba libremente entre los salones y las dependencias del colegio. Sin embargo, no era desprecio lo que despertaba entre sus pares. Millia descendía los peldaños muy lentamente, con una gracia inusitada y majestuosidad resaltada por su triste mirada y silenciosa apariencia. Los suspiros con los que recurrentemente envolvía su figura gris la dotaban de una presencia romántica que exaltaba la imaginación de las chiquillas de su clase o de las que la veían pasear a menudo en solitario. Admiración y curiosidad eran las dos palabras más certeras para describir lo que ella despertaba en la mente y corazones de las chicas: ¿Por qué su silencio, a qué debía la gran tristeza? ¿Qué aventura trágica había antecedido a su repentina llegada al colegio? Era muy inusual que una nueva alumna se integrara a esas alturas tan avanzado el año académico, lo que hacía pensar todavía más en cuál sería la extraña historia tras la niña de mirada melancólica.

Pero así como llamaba la atención también infundía un temor casi supersticioso. Nadie más se atrevió a hablarle tras la primera semana y la segunda, luego vinieron otras dos semanas de indiferencia y silenciosa observación para terminar en aquel punto en que ella se convirtió en otro de los rumores recurrentes como si hubiera sido parte de la vida de ese colegio desde hacía años. Como una historia que inclusive en los años venideros sería contada con ciertos tintes de misterio y aderezos deliciosos con que cada nuevo relato sería una y otra vez salpicado para aumentar la ya extraña leyenda de la niña melancólica y de los trágicos sucesos que luego se desencadenarían, haciendo una forzada pero quizás, y únicamente quizás para los que ya conocemos la verdad de la historia secreta de Asgard, no tan descabellada relación entre su presencia y el oscuro futuro.

Tras la hora de la comida, una para nada silenciosa ocasión donde se reunían cientos de niñas charlando entre sí en una serie de largos mesones rectangulares que sumaban veinte en total, dispuestos en un amplio salón de extremos redondeados con un gran vitral formado por triángulos en el centro del elevado cielo, comenzaban los días más esperados para ellas. Desde los viernes por las tardes y sábados hasta el mediodía se desarrollaban las actividades extracurriculares de las alumnas: clubes deportivos, talleres de música y artes con una gran cantidad de variedades. Sin embargo había también un considerable grupo de alumnas que por razones personales o condiciones especiales no participaban de ninguno de los talleres. Ellas optaban por dedicar el tiempo para profundizar en los estudios, reposar, salir a divertirse a la ciudad o simplemente visitar a sus familias las que tenían la suerte de tener a sus parientes en las cercanías; porque muchas de ellas venían de otras ciudades o países del resto del continente.

Millia pasaba las tardes leyendo en solitario bajo la sombra de uno de los viejos árboles del bosque que rodeaba a la escuela. En realidad cogía un libro al azar para así dar la impresión de estar ocupada en algo y no ser interrumpida. No es que le disgustara entablar una conversación, en otras circunstancias habría estado dichosa de vivir tales experiencias, conocer otros lugares de Midgard tan diferentes unos de otrtos como lo eran dos seres humanos diferentes y también contagiarse de la gran alegría y paz que imperaba siempre en el mundo mortal. Pero no podía, no ahora, no después de la terrible tragedia que ensombreció la vida de las personas que si bien acababa de conocer en su vida le eran tanto o más queridas que si hubiera compartido una vida con ellas. Había escuchado numerosas leyendas de los grandes héroes que se ganaban el respeto de sus pares no únicamente por valor y arrojo, sino también por la grandeza de sus corazones y los grandes amores que despertaron en otros, en aquellos relatos que iluminaron sus silenciosas noches en el bosque de Gimle no comprendía del todo lo que significaba el dolor, cuando las historias de su abuelita Amatista le contaba el triste final de la vida de muchos de esos héroes y como parte fundamental de las leyendas los dolorosos quebrantos de los cientos que lloraron la pérdida de tan nobles seres.

Ahora lo comprendía, con el vacío tan punzante de su corazón que como un remolino se alimentaba de toda su alegría y fuerzas, el tremendo dolor que significaba la muerte de uno de esos maravillosos seres, alma preciosa, corazón inigualable, mirada tierna e inocente, sonrisa fácil, arrogancia pueril que despertaba rápidamente la simpatía. Cómo dolía tan sólo recordarlo y sentir más pesada la carga de su ausencia. Sostuvo el libro contra su pecho cuando sintió que le era dificultoso respirar, sólo al escuchar sus propios sollozos comprendió que otra vez estaba llorando por él. Se limpió rápidamente con la manga y mordió su labio inferior intentando contenerse porque ella no tenía derecho alguno de llorar por su falta, no ella, no era ni sería jamás la dueña de aquel sufrimiento que le pertenecía a otra, a otra que amaba tanto como lo amó a él y que por ella su dolor se multiplicaba sintiéndose en parte una de las tantas maldiciones con que había sido quebrada la tranquilidad de una familia que por un momento la hizo sentir una más de sus miembros.

¿Podía la razón oponerse a su corazón, especialmente en ella una frágil criatura que vivía siempre entregada a sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo enseñarle a su porfiada alma a contenerse cuando siempre había creído que dar rienda suelta a todo lo que la emocionaba? ¿Por qué cómo habría imaginado ella que un día su corazón estaría no lleno de alegría?

De nada le valió tratar una vez más de oponerse al deseo de su cuerpo cuando soltando el libro sobre su falda llevó ambas manos al rostro llorando como una niña pequeña. Y deseó tanto entonces que su abuela no hubiera partido de esta existencia porque ahora necesitaba como una niña correr a su regazo para buscar consuelo.

¿Era únicamente la muerte de Ranma la razón de sus lágrimas?

Por muy oscura y egoísta que fuera en ese momento, por mucho que sintiera asco de sí misma por guardar semejantes esperanzas, llegó a pensar que de ser sólo la muerte del joven tan querido no sufriría con la magnitud desgarradora como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Porque habían otras verdades que ahora la consumían y la hacían sentir tan miserable, tan detestable para sí misma que imaginaba jamás podría volver a mirar a la querida Akane a los ojos cuando sabía que ella también y mucho más necesitaba un hombro amigo para llorar la gran injusticia del destino.

¿Cómo presentarse ante Akane sabiéndose que ella era parte de la maldición que le había provocado tanto mal y tantos pesares a su amiga? Porque lo sabía, ahora lo sabía, que Akane, que la familia Tendo, más que eso, que todo Midgard estaría mucho mejor si ella nunca hubiera nacido. Faltando a la bondad que dominaba siempre todas sus acciones cogió el libro por un costado y lo arrojó lejos, para ocultar el rostro tras sus manos y dar rienda libre a todas las lágrimas. Lloró, lloró con los quejidos llenando sus labios de reclamos, lloró suplicando a su ausente abuela el que la hubiera dejado morir cuando todavía no era consciente de su propia naturaleza ni tampoco capaz de lastimar a tantos con su sola presencia, y así librarse de vivir, de soñar, de amar y de perder las esperanzas ante la realidad que ahora conocía y que la hacía semejante al peor de los monstruos cada vez que se miraba al espejo encontrándose con su odiado reflejo.

— ¿Por qué, abuelita, por qué no me lo dijiste? —Gimió frotándose los ojos con manos y brazos desesperada—. ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste, por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Para qué me permitiste vivir?

.

Una chica de mirada curiosa y decidida se ocultaba tras uno de los árboles observando detenidamente la vergonzosa escena que estaba dando Millia en ese momento. Los cabellos castaños y algo cortos rozaban sus hombros y recogía uno de los costados con un par de largas horquillas. La tez era blanca y pecas adornaban sus mejillas dándole un aire travieso.

—Cristina, no estoy muy segura de que esto resulte para bien —dijo tras ella otra chica, de estatura alta y cuerpo atlético. Tenía el cabello largo pero muy ajustado en una larga coleta dejando como única seña de rebeldía los mechones que caían por delante de su rostro cortando la línea de los ojos. No se esforzaba en disimular su descontento y malamente acompañaba los planes de su amiga al no tratar de ocultarse como lo hacía ella, sino más bien la esperaba descansando la espalda en otro árbol a su lado, de brazos cruzados muy aburrida.

—Kathy, silencio, sé lo que te digo y ella nos necesita.

— ¿Necesitarnos? —Katherine estiró forzosamente el cuello para no dejar su orgullosa postura y a la vez asomarse por el borde del tronco, mirando así a la misteriosa chica de cabellos plateados en su lamentable estado. Por un momento su rostro mostró piedad, pero luego reaccionó rápidamente sacudiendo el rostro y negándose con mayor porfía a los deseos de su amiga—. ¡¿Necesitarnos? —Repitió con un resoplido—, ¿tanto como la última vez cuando quisiste ayudar a ayudar a ese "pobre desgraciado" a llevar un paquete por media París? ¿Recuerdas los que nos sucedió después, ah, lo recuerdas?

—Bueno, un error lo comete cualquiera —Cristina trató de disimular su sonrojo al recordar aquel vergonzoso episodio en que sin saberlo y por su manía de arrastrar a sus amigas en su deseo de ser siempre una buena samaritana había ayudado a un ladrón a reducir su botín con uno de sus contactos, cosa que terminó de la peor forma posible incluyendo un caso de secuestro, un grupo de padres airados y nerviosos, una veintena de vehículos policiales y, como si todo esto no fuera suficiente como para haber lastimado su orgullo, tuvo que soportar los regaños de la sulfurada directora a la que todas tanto odiaban y temían en la escuela.

— ¡Déjala trabajar en paz! —Salió una voz clara y melodiosa en su defensa. Del otro extremo del árbol de Cristina había un gran arbusto. Antes de que Kathy pudiera responder emergió de su centro arrastrando hojas y ramas la cabeza de una chica menuda, de cabellera rubia y mirada aguerrida. Su rostro delicado como el de una muñeca de porcelana era deformado por su sonrisa ambiciosa, además de portar un pesado casco de combate de la segunda guerra mundial camuflado con algunas ramillas que le quedaba tan grande que con una mano tenía que constantemente levantárselo para poder ver—. Ella lo único que desea es hacer un bien a la humanidad.

— ¿Sí? —Katherine reaccionó con muy mala cara—, de la monja de Cristina puedo creerlo, ¿pero de ti, enana, esperar buenos propósitos? Confiesa qué pretendes obtener esta vez.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi noble corazón, puros sentimientos, elevados deseos…!

—Cristina —Katherine ignoró descaradamente los reclamos de Sophie—, ¿qué piensas qué le sucede a esa chica?

—No lo sé, podría ser un problema familiar. La he observado desde que llegó a la escuela y algo me dice que tiene una pena muy profunda.

—Además de lo obvio…

— ¡Debe tratarse de una pena de amor! —Saltó entusiasmada la pequeña Sophie, que mudó casi al instante de la frustración hacia Katherine a una fuente inacabable de energía.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Celebró Katherine con la certeza de un buen detective—, lo único que anhelas es saciar tu curiosidad, alimentar esa pequeña cabeza llena de aire que tienes de nuevos chismes.

—Eres una malvada bruja, deja de molestarme.

—Te lo mereces por chismosa y entrometida.

— ¡Inglesa frígida!

— ¡Francesa desvergonzada!

— ¡A callar ustedes dos!

Ambas guardaron silencio ante la furia de Cristina, torcieron los labios y mirándose por última vez volvieron los rostros en sentidos opuestos suspirando con desaire. Cristina se llevó una mano al rostro y al volver a levantarlo se encontró con la sorpresa de que Millia las observaba con una mirada curiosa y algo tímida desde la sombra del árbol del lado opuesto del pequeño claro.

—Oh, vaya, creo que ya nos descubrió.

—De seguro fue por la culpa de los gritos de la enana.

— ¡Voy a matarte lenta y dolorosamente!

—Te reto a que lo intentes, pequeño insecto.

—No soy un insecto.

—Pulga, eres tan pequeña como una pulga. ¡Maravilloso, así te llamaré desde ahora, "pulga"!

— ¡Cristina, defiéndeme!... ¿Cristina?

Amabas dejaron de discutir y se quedaron perplejas viendo como su amiga, ante la inevitable sorpresa de ser descubiertas, había dejado su escondite y con lentos pasos se había acercado a Millia que la esperaba expectante.

—No puedo creerlo, allá vamos de nuevo —a pesar de sus protestos Katherine giró abrazándose del árbol para tratar de prestar más atención a la conversación que Cristina y la misteriosa chica de nombre Millia estaban llevando en ese momento—. ¿De qué estarán hablando?

Sophie sonriendo sacó del arbusto unos enormes binoculares también de la última gran guerra midgariana.

—Por suerte he aprendido a leer los labios con exactitud científica —sonrió vanidosa.

— ¿Tú, de verdad? Espera, ¿de dónde sacaste todas esas extrañas cosas?

—Mi abuelo perteneció a la resistencia francesa durante la segunda guerra mundial.

— ¿Sí? Espera, ¿qué tu abuelo no había sido arqueólogo en Egipto?

—Ese era "otro" de mis abuelos, para eso uno tiene cuatro, ¿no? Ay —suspiró impaciente—, ¿cómo se puede ser tan tonta?

Katherine contestó dándole un fuerte golpe en el casco hundiéndoselo hasta la nariz.

.

Millia no se había percatado de la presencia de otras almas en la arboleda y tarde lamentó su error, cuando descubrió a un trío de extrañas chicas observándola desde la distancia. Tuvo un inquietante contacto visual con una de ellas y se quedó perpleja, no sabiendo de qué manera reaccionar cuando su rostro palidecido y las lágrimas todavía rodando por sus mejillas acusaban la vergonzosa debilidad que ahora la sobrecogía. Más temor sintió, expresado como un involuntario escalofrío, cuando una de las tres chicas, aquella con la que se miraban directamente a los ojos, dejó su escondite tras el árbol y se acercó decidida, aunque notoriamente nerviosa, hacia ella. Únicamente cuando la tenía de pie a su lado volvió en sí, rápidamente la dulce hada se limpió los ojos con las muñecas y brazos y trató de incorporarse con algo de dificultad. Se sorprendió de cómo la otra chica le ofreció la mano para ayudarla y dudando unos segundos, más por confusión que por orgullo, accedió gentilmente cogiéndola.

Cristina percibió entonces con renovado interés y preocupación la ligereza de la mano de Millia y la notoria falta de peso del resto de su cuerpo, tanto así que temió quebrarla como una frágil figura de cristal si llegaba a tirar con mucha brusquedad de la fría mano. Iba a hablar tratando de pensar en las palabras más acogedoras que tenía en la mente cuando Millia se le adelantó sorprendiéndola.

—Discúlpeme si la he incomodado con mi vergonzosa actuación —dijo con honesta humildad—, me retiraré para no estorbarles.

— ¿Qué dices? Pero si estabas llorando.

—Perdóneme, debo retirarme —se detuvo un instante soltándose con inseguridad de la cálida mano de Cristina. El viento de otoño sacudió sus vestidos y cabellos y Millia alzó el rostro inconscientemente percibiendo los aromas del bosque de una forma que un humano jamás podría llegar siquiera a entender, y habló pensando en voz alta en un prolongado suspiro—. El otoño en Midgard es muy hermoso, no debería ser manchado con mi oscuridad.

— ¿Ah?

Ante la expresión de confusión de Cristina Millia se llevó una mano a los labios sonrojándose por su torpeza.

—Perdóneme, debo… debo seguir ahora.

— ¡Espera! —La retuvo cogiéndola otra vez de la mano tirando de ella cuando Millia quiso correr en dirección opuesta. Aquella acción tan brusca la asustó y girando la cabeza la miró otra vez. Cristina se sintió culpable sin entender el porqué, los ojos de Millia eran tan inocentes como los de un pequeño animal que había caído en una dolorosa trampa del cazador y asustada de sí misma la soltó—. ¿Te lastimé?

Millia no pudo responder pero negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, qué torpeza la mía. No he querido asustarte, ¡claro que no! No vayas a creer que soy de ese tipo de chicas violentas que golpean a los demás o cosas así.

Para su sorpresa Millia sonrió como una reacción inmediata.

—Eh, ¿dije algo divertido?

—Oh, no, no, lo siento, sólo me recordó a alguien que conozco. Es todo.

—Espero que haya sido un recuerdo feliz —sonrió la joven en respuesta tratando de mostrarse amena.

—Sí, y mucho.

La honestidad de Millia la cautivó al instante, sintió que ese corazón tan puro era algo que veía por primera vez en su vida y lamentó no haberla abordado más directamente desde mucho antes en lugar de haberla espiado creyéndola más fría o distante.

—Yo debo disculparme, no quería asustarte de esta manera. Es que te he estado observando hace días.

— ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —El rostro de Millia se tornó asustado como el de una niña pequeña atrapada en una travesura inocente—. ¡Oh! ¿He hecho algo malo?

—Bueno, no…

—Es que no conozco las costumbres de esta tierra —respondió apresurada casi atropellando sus propias palabras—, debí haber cometido alguna imprudencia, ¿he ofendido a alguien, he cometido una falta? ¡Oh, dioses!

—No, no, ¡claro que no!

— ¿No?

—No.

— ¿Segura?

—Al cien por ciento. ¡Por Dios, si parece que te encuentras delante de un tribunal o algo así! Relájate, no estoy aquí para regañarte por nada.

— ¿De verdad?

Cristina sonrió ante la ligereza de carácter de Millia. Suspirando respondió muy lentamente tratando de calmar la agitación que aceleraba las palabras y en apariencia los pensamientos de su nueva compañera.

—Sí, de verdad, no se trata de nada malo.

—Oh, Ah, bueno, entonces… Eh… ¿pu-puedo servirte en algo?

—En realidad estaba interesada en ser tu amiga.

— ¡¿Amiga?

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué esa mirada de pavor? ¿Tan mal me veo que parece terrible ser tu nueva amiga?

—No, ¡no, por supuesto que no! Es que yo… no sé si sea una buena idea que alguien fuera mi amiga, podrías lamentarlo después —agregó casi en un suspiro. ¿Cómo explicarle a esa agradable chica mortal que acercarse a ella sería peligroso sin tener que contarle la verdad sobre el mundo secreto de Asgard?

—Pamplinas, estás un poco neurótica, si disculpas la confianza que me estoy tomando —giró y silbó con los dedos en la boca con mucha fuerza asustándola otra vez—. Tienes que conocer a las demás —le cerró un ojo con complicidad.

— ¿A las demás? No… no lo sé, no estoy muy… segura.

—Deja de lado tu timidez. Ahora veo que parte de tus problemas para comunicarte con el resto es esa personalidad tan recatada que tienes. Qué alivio, por un momento creía que tenías algún tipo de problema grave.

— ¿Problema grave? Yo… pues… no… no lo creo —mintió.

La mirada que le dio Cristina hizo entrever que supuso la mentira detrás de sus palabras, más habiéndola visto llorar como lo había hecho antes, pero quiso seguir adelante por ahora y ganar primero su confianza. Cuando las otras dos chicas ya llegaban con ellas.

—Te presento a mis dos mejores amigas en toda esta aburrida escuela, verás lo agradables que son cuando… eh…

Tanto Cristina como Millia se quedaron estupefactas ante la bizarra escena. Katherine había llegado ante ellas pero cargando a Sophie sobre su espalda y ambas parecían luchar salvajemente tirándose mutuamente de los cabellos en lugar de discutir. Cristina se enfureció y con muy poca paciencia volvió a silbar. Ambas reaccionaron, parpadearon confundidas al ver a Millia también ante ellas, miraron hacia atrás como si ignoraran por completo el cómo habían llegado hasta allí y entonces se separaron rápidamente, ajustaron sus blusas, faldas y chaquetas, se arreglaron malamente el cabello y sonrieron como si fueran protagonistas de una portada de revista turística realizando una femenina reverencia cogiendo los bordes de la falda con las manos.

— ¡Un placer! —corearon ambas. Se miraron entre sí al instante y se susurraron amenazas que fueron fácilmente escuchadas por las otras dos.

— ¿Pueden dejar de actuar como crías siquiera por cinco minutos? Ah, perdónalas, de verdad que son buenas chicas, ¡lo juro!… mientras no las dejes juntas en una habitación cerrada porque entonces se sacarían los ojos.

La repentina risa de Millia contagió de alegría y también confundió a las chicas que no esperaban ese cambio de actitud tan rápido tras haberla visto pocos minutos atrás derramando su alma en lágrimas.

— ¿Estará bien? —Sophie preguntó insegura—. ¿No se tratará de una crisis nerviosa?

— ¿Crisis nerviosa? —repitió Katherine dubitativa.

—Sí, cualquiera sufriría un ataque de pánico al encontrarse con tu horrible rostro tan de cerca… ¡Ay, no, suéltame! ¡Cristina, socorro, sácamela de encima! ¡NO!

La nueva alumna no podía parar de reír y Cristina se sintió un poco más relajada pero también un poco insegura por la personalidad de esa joven que parecía asustarse como una ardilla un segundo y al otro alegrarse de una escena tan violenta que a ella, a pesar de estar un poco más habituada, le ponía los pelos de punta.

.

2

.

Las calles de París siempre tan agitadas, llenas de belleza, historia, cafés en cada esquina, pintores adornando las plazas como flores en sus lienzos y mujeres hermosas deslumbrando con sus atuendos no dejaba de impresionar a Millia. La pobre, confundida, al girar la cabeza siguiendo a una joven con curiosidad que montaba una monona motocicleta, que ella no conocía era un clásico modelo Vespa 1960 de un deslumbrante color amarillo, chocó bruscamente contra un antiguo poste de metal. Sonrojada se disculpó rápidamente con una reverencia antes de darse cuenta de que no se trataba de una persona, lo que causó una risa todavía más espontánea en sus nuevas amigas.

—Millia, por Dios, si pareciera que nunca has estado en París —exclamó Cristina sin poder contenerse del todo, a diferencia de sus para nada amables amigas que rieron a carcajadas, hasta que Sophie riendo se apoyó en el brazo de Katherine, y esta rápidamente giró para dejarla caer.

—Honestamente, no —respondió muy sonrojada con una mano en los labios y de hombros encogidos con timidez. Mientras ellas charlaban las otras dos comenzaban ya a discutir de fondo.

Cristina parpadeó dos veces, ¿sería posible tanta ingenuidad en estos tiempos modernos?

—Bromeas, ¿o no? —Bastó mirar el abochornado rostro de Millia para salir de toda duda—. ¡Increíble!, ¿y dónde vivías, en el campo?

—Pues, bueno, algo así.

— ¿Acaso nunca has estado en una gran ciudad?

—No, sí, digo no una como ésta. Las ciudades de Midgard son mucho más variadas que...

— ¿Midgard? —Saltó Katherine que a pesar de tener colgando a Sophie por detrás de la cintura mientras esta agitaba los brazos y piernas furiosamente en el aire, no había dejado de prestarles atención.

— ¡Digo Francia!, Ay, lo siento, estoy un poco confundida, es todo.

—Bueno, te entiendo, París es París, ¿qué otro lugar del mundo podría comparársele? ¡Kathy, bájala ya!

—Como quieras —soltó a Sophie la que cayó estrepitosamente.

—Bruta, estúpida, mira como me has dejado. Ahora mi vestido está arruinado —reclamó la pequeña chica sacudiéndose su antes hermoso vestido de complejo diseño.

—Lo siento.

—Si lo sientes de verdad tendrás que comprarme uno nuevo.

— ¿Estás loca?

—No es una mala idea.

— ¿Qué, tú también, Cristina?

—Pues digo que sería una excelente idea llevar a Millia de compras, ¿no te parece?

— ¿De compras, yo, para qué?

—Para comprarte un nuevo vestido.

— ¿Nuevo? —Millia, algo contrariada, se miró a sí misma tomando los bordes de su falda blanca con estampados de flores, algo simple pero notoriamente fuera de moda para el experimentado gusto de las chicas—, ¿qué sucede con el mío?

—Nada, nada malo a menos que quieras estar a la moda.

— ¿Moda?

—Cristina, parece que tenemos aquí un severo caso de carencia de sentido estético —proclamó Sophie con voz seria y solemne.

— ¿Qué recomienda la doctora? —Preguntó Katherine.

—Una cirugía profunda.

— ¿Ci-Cirugía? —Millia tartamudeó, esas chicas hablaban de cosas extrañas tan rápidamente que no podía evitar sentirse intimidada.

—No te preocupes —dijo Cristina cogiéndola del brazo y arrastrándola contra su voluntad—, será divertido, ya verás.

—Pero, yo no lo sé, quizás deberíamos regresar y… no me parece una buena idea.

— ¡Nada, nada!, que te vienes con nosotras sin reclamar.

.

Tiendas, templos sacros que guardaban los secretos de las modernas féminas de Midgard, variaban en tamaños y estilos tan diversos como gustos de las mujeres a las que trataban de complacer. Si bien carecían de la magia y la magnificencia de Asgard lo superaban en inventiva y originalidad, ¿qué criatura del Valhala podría en su vida imaginar cuántas tenidas distintas existían en una sola época y lugar particular de Midgard, y cuánto más se sorprendería de saber que aquellas colecciones tan variopintas eran reemplazadas en menos de un año por otras completamente diferentes? El genio de los mortales era algo que no parecían haber heredado de los conservadores Aesirs, sino que emanaban una fuente inagotable de ideas, estilos e inventos que no se explicaban en la tradición de las leyendas que adjudicaban a los poderosos dioses del Valhala la creación de su pequeño mundo. ¿De dónde entonces provenía tanto placer en la imaginativa creación y en la ególatra admiración de sus propias obras que tanto definía al género midgariano?

Sin embargo, ninguna de estas cuestiones se encontraba en la mente de las cuatro chicas que ahora se paseaban por el interior de una de las tiendas parisinas construidas tras un frontis de piedra antigua y gran belleza arquitectónica. Los nombres de las reconocidas marcas que se tejían en las prendas no poseían significado alguno para Millia porque encontraba todas y cada una de ellas de una belleza esplendorosa, pero de tanto en tanto trataba de adivinar qué opinar cuando sus nuevas y algo forzadas amigas discutían entre ellas alzando uno de esos extraños nombres por sobre el otro, para luego rápidamente tirarlas porque veían nueva pieza que adoración olvidándose de todo lo demás. Millia se quedaba atrás y trataba de disculparse con la vendedora que corría incansable recogiendo y ordenando lo que tan difíciles clientas provocaban, pero se sentía más intimidada cuando bajo la sonrisa amable de quién las atendía parecía emanar una fría indiferencia como si hubiera estado acostumbrada a todo eso.

— ¡Millia, qué haces allí parada como un semáforo!

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, ven —le gritó Cristina desde el otro extremo de la pequeña—, encontré algo perfecto para ti.

Millia avanzó no muy segura por los mostradores llenos de ropa, por un momento imaginó que se encontraba en las partes más densas del bosque de Gimle. Cuando se detuvo repentinamente ante un vestido que colgaba de un gancho.

—Muy buena elección —dijo Katherine que apareció súbitamente tras ella asustándola.

—Es precioso —agregó Cristina con el ligero tono de envidia de quién alababa al que se ha ganado el premio mayor de la lotería.

— ¡Yo lo vi primero! —Declaró Sophie, pero al querer saltar por el lado de Millia, Katherine la atrapó por la cintura y tiró hacia atrás.

— ¿Quieres probártelo? —Insistió Cristina, ahora mucho más contenta de ver que por primera vez en ese día su nueva amiga parecía mostrar un poco de auténtico interés.

— ¿Pu-Puedo?

Las tres sonrieron con malicia. Kathy cogió el vestido, Sophie se adelantó a los probadores para empujar a la mujer que esperaba su turno y así reservar el lugar no importándole el disgusto de las que esperaban y Cristina tiró rápidamente del brazo de Millia impidiéndole resistirse. Cuando cruzó delante de las otras dos Katherine le dejó el vestido en las manos.

—Pero, pero…

Sophie la empujó dentro del probador y Cristina cerró las cortinas.

— ¡Te estamos esperando! —Alzó la voz con comprometedora alegría.

Millia no sabía qué hacer, en el silencio del pequeño probador miraba su propio reflejo en el espejo que ocupaba una de las paredes, abrazaba contra su pecho el arrugado vestido con inseguridad y todo lo que sentía en aquel momento era confusión. ¿Podían sus pensamientos más tristes convivir con la alegría que aquellas divertidas chicas trataban de ofrecerles? ¿Con qué excusa rechazaría aquella invitación a la felicidad, cómo explicarles el gran dolor que corroía su alma? Se recordó a sí misma sonreír como ellas en días mejores, tan lejanos ahora a su mente como si siglos hubieran transcurrido desde que viviera en Nerima y no semanas solamente.

—Lo siento —murmuró, sin tratar de justificarse o pensar en alguien en especial. Se lamentaba únicamente por haber nacido. Derramó una lágrima con porfía, ¿por qué, de todos los seres en el universo, la maldición debía tocarle justamente a ella? ¿Si no hubiera abandonado Gimle habría llegado a enterarse de tantas desgracias?

Sacudió la cabeza. Algo de la antigua y optimista muchacha que había sido educada con cariño y también fortaleza por la sabia Amatista quedaba en ella y renegó de su propia desgracia. ¿Habría conocido a tan maravillosas personas si no hubiera abandonado su hogar? Suspiró. Lentamente comenzó a desabotonar su blusa y a despojarse de sus prendas sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo con un débil y tímido desafío.

— ¿Estás bien? —Cristina preguntó al notar la impaciencia de sus amigas, y reconocer también la propia.

—No, sí, quizás… no estoy segura de si me queda bien.

—No seas tímida —abrió la cortina bruscamente, apenas alcanzó a mirarla para asegurarse de que ya estuviera vestida y la jaló de la muñeca obligándola a salir ante todos con un suave empujón en la espalda.

Millia casi tropezó, pero se sostuvo en un mostrador de ropa. El cabello de plata resbaló por sus hombros cuando enderezó la cabeza y notó un incómodo silencio. Aquello que temió reprobación y que la hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas era en realidad el silencio de la sorpresa, inclusive de las mujeres que esperaban antes que ellas el probador y que ahora se mostraban molestas. Pero ninguna se salvó de quedar prendada de la imagen de aquella jovencita donde la torpeza e inocencia de su mirada se fundía con la manera en que hacía relucir un simple vestido de Midgard.

—Oh, sabía que no me quedaba bien —se quejó sin energías como si se hubiera rendido ante la desdicha. Pero ella no podía imaginar que aquel sencillo pero hermoso vestido de colores otoñales que le llegaba a las rodillas, y que parecía resplandecer bajo los matices de su cabello.

—Ah… ¿Estás loca? Pero si te queda perfecto —Cristina fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Sí, es verdad —dijo Katherine.

— ¡Maravilloso! —Agregó la vendedora que se encontraba con ellas y que se sintió conmovida por tan hermosa figura.

—Sí, sí, le queda bonito, casi como a mí —se quejó Sophie algo envidiosa.

—Por lo menos a ella se le ven los pies —le respondió Kathy causando la mirada de ira y frustración de su pequeña amiga.

—Con esa figura podrías trabajar de modelo profesional —sonrió Cristina y Millia se sentía incómoda y avergonzada con la atención que estaba generando. Especialmente de algunos novios que se llevaron la peor parte de sus parejas cuando los descubrían mirando hasta torcer sus cuellos.

Una mujer que bordeaba los cincuenta, elegante y seria las observaba y se acercó decididamente a Millia.

—Disculpe, señorita…

—Millia.

—Millia, sí, niña —continuó una mujer madura con un par de vestidos en las manos—, te ves preciosa si me permites decirlo. ¿Podrías hacerme un pequeño favor?

— ¿Favor? Bueno, si me es posible.

— ¿Podrías probarte estas prendas? Son para mi nieta y creo que te pareces a ella en estatura. Espero no te ofendas, pero posees una figura maravillosa y me ayudarías mucho para poder escoger ya que nunca acierto y siempre se queja de mis gustos.

— ¿Yo? ¿Ayudar?

—Vamos, Millia, será divertido —dijo Cristina tratando de empujar a su nueva amiga.

—Pero no creo que sea una buena modelo.

— ¡Qué dices, niña, si te ves espléndida! Por favor, ¿me ayudarías?

Millia asintió con timidez. Al salir del vestidor las mujeres aplaudieron ante la forma en que lucía ahora un conjunto de dos piezas granate muy formal. Ella, sonrojada y ocultando sus ojos, no se pudo negar cuando otra clienta le pidió un favor similar. Katherine al principio se rió, como sus amigas, de lo que parecía una buena broma al ver a la complicada y retraída chica teniendo que servir de improvisada modelo. Pero luego se comenzó a sentir incómoda por ella al notar como el entusiasmo de las mujeres la hacía probarse un tercer, cuarto y hasta quinto juego de ropa. A su lado Sophie, por el contrario, parecía disfrutar y con un teléfono móvil sacaba sin descanso fotografías de Millia en cada uno de sus modelos.

Cuando Millia salió del probador al borde de las lágrimas por la vergüenza, vistiendo un conjunto de cuero negro y ajustado que causaba un tremendo contraste entre la figura de una mujer sensual y el rostro de una niña ingenua y asustada, Cristina la tiró del brazo algo apenada por la culpa.

—Lo siento, lo siento, señoras, pero creo que ya es hora de marcharnos. Millia, ¿escogiste uno?

— ¿Escoger, escoger qué…? —A la pobre hada le giraban los ojos desconcertada.

— ¡El violeta fue el más hermoso! —Anunció Sophie con la seguridad de una experta.

—Entonces ese nos llevamos. ¡Nos vamos!

Tuvo que tirar de Millia del brazo, Katherine la empujó por detrás y Sophie cargó las bolsas cuando abandonaron entre un improvisado público de admiradores la tienda llevándose saludos cariñosos y despedidas de la gente que se había congregado para admirar a la nueva modelo que había sido la revelación de ese lugar.

.

Cristina trataba de descansar los adoloridos pies doblándolos contra el piso tras haberse sacado disimuladamente los zapatos cuando compartían una pequeña mesa en un café en la esquina de una de las muchas plazas de París. Las demás se mostraban igual de agotadas que ella. Un mozo joven y apuesto sirvió una copa de helado a cada una. Sophie no esperó un segundo para tratar de comer mientras balanceaba los pies como una niña pequeña, cuando Katherine le arrebató la copa y la alzó por encima de la cabeza de su pequeña amiga más alto de lo que los cortos brazos podían alcanzar. Mientras la dos discutían entre risas y lágrimas Cristina observó a Millia. La silenciosa chica vestía otra vez sus ropas simples y conservadoras que prefería a las muchas prendas que habían comprado y que descansaban en bolsas a los costados de las sillas, su rostro inclinado hacia la ventana parecía no mirar los escaparates de las tiendas cruzando la calle ni la gente que transitaba elegante y alegre a esas horas, tampoco prestaba atención a los vehículos que circulaban por las antiguas calles que databan de la antigua edad media o los artistas callejeros que se colocaron en la esquina a un costado del café. Cristina con curiosidad siguió los ojos de Millia y los notó posados en el cielo gris. El día había amanecido esplendoroso pero no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando las nubes habían hecho acto de presencia ocultando el sol, recordándoles a pesar de la agradable temperatura ambiental que ya era otoño en la ciudad de las luces.

—Millia, ¿te encuentras bien? —Esperó unos segundos antes de insistir—, ¿Millia?

— ¿Qué?

La joven giró algo contrariada, la guinda que coronaba su copa resbaló lentamente por el helado cuando comenzaba a derretirse sin que ella hubiera probado bocado. Cristina entonces sintió un inexplicable escalofrío ante la imagen que se grabaría por siempre en su memoria; las nubes tiñeron los colores del día en gris y la misma luz que entraba pálida por la ventana iluminó de costado a la joven de cabellos plateados de mirada triste, como la pintura de un maestro que podría conmover al más endurecido corazón.

—No nos has dicho por qué llorabas en el bosque, o por qué has evitado a las demás en la escuela.

La directa pregunta de Cristina hizo que sus dos amigas que luchaban por la copa se detuvieran y las miraran atentamente como un público silencioso ante una bizarra escena donde Cristina y Millia se miraban frente a frente con una ciudad gris de fondo. Todo sonido dejó de tener sentido para ellas.

—Yo… yo… no es nada importante.

— ¡Claro que lo es! Perdóname, pero no puedo dejar que sufras, algo te sucede y si lo guardas por más tiempo podrías enfermar del corazón.

—No, yo…

— ¡Se trata de una pena de amor! —Clamó Sophie olvidándose por completo de la pelea y deslizando su silla hacia Millia la cogió por ambas manos—. No temas, soy una especialista en el tema, dada mi vasta experiencia.

— ¿Experiencias, llamas experiencia a tus estúpidas novelas románticas? Jamás has tenido un novio.

—Déjame en paz, mujer monstruosa.

—Enana.

Sophie hizo un gesto de desagrado e ignorándola volvió toda su atención a Millia, demostrando entonces un rostro lleno de bondad y ternura con los ojos brillantes de emoción, tanto así, que Millia se sintió algo intimidada.

—No tengas miedo, puedes confiar en mí. ¿Se trata de tu novio?

— ¿Novio?, no… —lo pensó un momento dejándose llevar por una alocada fantasía de no más de tres segundos antes de reaccionar súbitamente avergonzada—. ¡No, claro que no!

—Ah, ya veo, entonces sí se trata de un chico.

Katherine chasqueó los dedos en señal de victoria y Cristina se sintió algo avergonzada y apenada por su nueva amiga y la situación que ese par de curiosas sin tacto estaban provocando.

—Bueno, sí, no —Millia soltó las manos de Sophie y le dio la espalda inclinando el rostro—. Lo lamento, es algo que no puedo contarles.

—Así que es el novio de otra chica.

— ¡Sophie! —La regañó Cristina. Pero su enojó pasó a ser sorpresa cuando notó como Millia temblaba ligeramente y cerraba los ojos con fuerza apretándolos haciéndola olvidar sus resquemores y preguntar con sorprendida curiosidad—. Dios mío, ¿es cierto eso?

Millia rendida a las emociones que por tanto tiempo trataba inútilmente de reprimir terminó cediendo ante el peso de la realidad de la que le era incapaz huir. Ligeramente movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Las tres chicas silbaron en una mezcla de emoción y también empatía con la tristeza de la joven hada.

—Yo, lo lamento, no sé qué decir…

— ¡Puedes luchar por él! —Saltó Sophie interrumpiéndola—. No existe nada imposible para el amor, de seguro esa otra mujer es una arpía que lo seduce con engaños…

— ¡Akane no es así, ella es una persona maravillosa! —La regañó con fuerza al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Akane? —Cristina dudó un instante antes de comprender la situación con pesar—, oh, no, no me digas que te has enamorado del novio de tu mejor amiga.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Kathy—, ¿ese estúpido cliché?

— ¿De verdad? —Repitió Sophie más intrigada que apenada por ella.

Millia ya no lo soportó más y ocultando el rostro tras sus manos gimió en silencio, pero volvió a asentir.

—Soy una vergüenza, no puedo, no tengo derecho de guardar estos sentimientos —susurró.

—Está bien, está bien —Sophie le dio suaves palmaditas en la espalda tratando de mostrarse comprensiva—, quizás ella no lo quiera como tú a él, todavía quedan esperanzas.

—Ambos se aman —de pronto la luz regresó a los ojos de la chica de los cabellos de plata como si los recuerdos de un tiempo mejor fueran su única alegría—, se amaban como nadie en este mundo, como nunca jamás pude verlo en esta tierra. ¡Yo no tengo derecho a recordarlo, ni a llorar por él, no tengo ese derecho que le pertenece únicamente a Akane! ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Se amaban? ¿Suceder qué? No me digas que algo malo pasó.

La escasa luz del sol se tornó otra vez gris junto a la sonrisa de la joven que se perdió otra vez en la infinita melancolía.

—Él... él está…

Las tres se inclinaron hacia adelante para escuchar mejor algo que de por sí, y sin conocerla, llegó a tocarlas hasta afligirlas de verdad sintiendo en algo la tristeza de Millia que parecía esparcirse mágicamente en el ambiente que las rodeaba.

.

Caminaba muy lentamente arrastrando los pies por la acera. ¿Quién querría compartir su desgracia? Tras haber revelado parte de la profunda pena sintió luego una gran vergüenza, no podía ser justo para ese trío de chicas que sólo trataban de alegrarla influenciarlas con su tristeza. Las nubes oscurecieron la tarde, el agradable día de otoño parecía anunciar una noche de lluvia, el viento comenzaba agitar las hojas de las plazas y ella se detuvo en el borde del puente del gran río que cruzaba la hermosa ciudad. Veía a la gente deambular entre risas y palabras, todas tan felices con sus vidas normales llenas de pequeños problemas y también de alegrías. Deseó ser cualquier otra persona menos ella.

Estaba muerto, esa era la realidad que no quería confrontar. Apenas las palabras escaparon de sus labios dejó a sus nuevas amigas tan quietas y silenciosas que al instante concluyó que su honestidad se había convertido en un acto de imprudencia y huyó. Se despidió sin esperar una respuesta y dejó la mesa, las bolsas, a las chicas y toda la poca felicidad que había conseguido rozar desde que había llegado a esa ciudad.

—Millia, ¿se puede saber dónde te habías metido?

— ¡Ah!

Asustada giró apoyando un codo en el borde del puente y se encontró con las tres insistentes chicas cargando las bolsas y sudando como si hubieran corrido tras ella. La más penosa era Sophie que había dejado caer las bolsas y se inclinó apoyando las manos en las piernas jadeando desesperada de manera tan exagerada que avergonzó un poco a sus compañeras.

—Pero, por qué, ¿qué hacen aquí?

— ¿Cómo? Oh, ahora veo, así que tratabas de dejarnos a nosotros cargar con los paquetes. Muy astuta —dijo Cristina acercándose a ella, pasándole forzadamente algunas bolsas y cerrándole un ojo en un gesto de complicidad que la confundió todavía más.

—Apuesto… apuesto… ah… ah… Sophie apenas podía articular palabras. Se enderezó, tragó saliva y respirando profundamente consiguió hablar de corrido—. Apuesto a que viste a un chico guapo y corriste tras él. ¡Eres una tramposa, como Kathy no compites limpiamente!

— ¿Por qué me metes a mí en todas tus críticas? —Suspiró la aludida con molestia.

—Pero, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué me siguieron?

—Porque somos tus amigas.

—Ay, Cristina, aquí vamos de nuevo. Acosar a la gente no te hace su amiga, ¿lo sabías? —la regañó Kathy.

—Bueno, pero…

—Tienes razón —Millia las interrumpió antes de que comenzaran a discutir—, lo siento, creo que no confíe en mis nuevas amigas como debería.

Por primera vez las tres chicas conocieron la sonrisa de Millia, y como todo aquel que la conoció antes se sintieron dichosas de tenerla con ellas. Cristina sonrió y acercándose a ella la abrazó con fuerza sorprendiéndola.

—Sé del tipo de persona que eres, lo comprendí apenas te vi el primer día que te presentaste en nuestra clase. Te gusta de ayudar a los demás, pero eres incapaz de pedir ayuda si la necesitas. No siempre se puede ser fuerte en la vida, si tanto te duelen las cosas malas que te han sucedido ¿por qué no confiar en tus nuevas camaradas para variar un poco las cosas? No es necesario que nos digas nada, con que confíes en mi hombro para llorar cuando quieras hacerlo todo resultará mejor.

_"Cuando quieras llorar ven a mis brazos, te sentirás mucho mejor que si te escondes de mí porque creas que me vaya a molestar si cometiste alguna equivocación, mi pequeña Millia."_

—Abuela… —susurró rememorando aquellas dulces palabras que Amatista le decía cada vez que ella tenía la mala costumbre de ocultarse en el bosque hasta el anochecer por alguna travesura que había realizado cuando era pequeña, y los brazos de esa extraña pero cálida jovencita llamada Cristina la hizo sentir igual de segura que entonces. La abrazó también y en cuestión de segundos sus lágrimas derramaron toda su tristeza por la muerte de su querido amigo Ranma, por el dolor de su amiga Akane, por su propia amargura que ahora también la condenaba a una verdad que todavía era incapaz de aceptar.

Sophie y Katherine dejaron de discutir y ambas sonrieron ante la tierna escena como si hubieran conseguido rescatar a una pequeña alma perdida. Y al mirarse ambas chocaron las palmas en señal de victoria, para luego recordar que se odiaban desviando los rostros en direcciones opuestas sin ocultar el mutuo desagrado.

.

3

.

Las cuatro se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la esquina de uno de los largos mesones del comedor. En esos momentos la gran estancia se encontraba casi vacía de no ser por algunos grupos aislados de alumnas que aprovechaban al igual que ellas de la comodidad del lugar y su silencio para estudiar en grupos o desarrollar cualquier otra actividad que necesitara de un ambiente cómodo. Era una tradición ya de la escuela ocupar los comedores para todo lo que no se podía hacer en los jardines durante los días fríos de otoño e invierno como ese martes tan gélido tras las lluvias que cayeron durante el fin de semana. El ambiente era cálido envuelto en tonos sepia y el calor de una gran chimenea lo hacía confortable junto con el soporífero crispar de los leños, contrastaba enormemente con la imagen tras los ventanales de un cielo grisáceo y los árboles de copas doradas estremeciéndose ante los fríos vientos que los desnudaban sin contemplación.

Millia terminó de doblar el último pañuelo tras haberlo bordado con presteza y lo colocó dentro de una delicada bolsa de papel con adornos en el exterior. Sophie la miró con envidia, porque tras cuatro intentos fallidos con su propio pañuelo tuvo que cambiar de bolsa al haber arruinado la anterior de tanto haberla arrugado. Kathy la detuvo al momento con un golpe en la cabeza, le quitó el pañuelo terminado y la recomendó a dedicarse únicamente a bordar, aunque también criticó sus infantiles diseños.

—Lo haces muy bien —la alabó Cristina cuando enhebrando la aguja con un hilo de color distinto sostuvo un extremo con los labios y lo cortó al final con los dientes.

La hada parpadeó con humildad, y no lo hacía por costumbre, pues a pesar de la gran habilidad que tenía tras los años en que había aprendido a trabajar en casa de Lord Freyr, y aunque no tenía necesidad de hacer trabajos manuales dado a la magia, ella se sentía capaz de confeccionar complejos diseños con su propia habilidad. Pero se llevó una grata sorpresa al descubrir que la enérgica Cristina podía crear con las manos cosas que ni siquiera en las mansiones de Asgard había podido admirar, y con tal sencillez y elegancia que parecía fácil cada movimiento que ella realizaba con las manos.

—Pero tú lo haces de manera increíble.

—Oh, no es nada, sólo cuestión de práctica —contestó sonriendo, sin dejar de trabajar con la misma destreza aunque sus ojos no prestaran atención a su labor, sino que siempre se movían observando el trabajo de sus amigas para aconsejarlas cuando lo necesitaran.

— ¡No puedo más! —Reclamó Sophie estirándose en la mesa—, hemos hecho cientos de pañuelos.

—Qué descaro, ¡si apenas has bordado cinco!

—Ya, Kathy, no la molestes. ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso? Gracias a la ayuda de Millia hemos podido avanzar con mejor ritmo del que había pensado.

Cristina cuando trabajaba con las manos parecía mudar completamente su imagen, de pronto irradiaba un aire maternal que envolvía a sus amigas y Millia lo notó al instante sintiéndose agradada de esa noble niña.

—Por lo menos deberían pagarnos, sería mucho mejor.

— ¡Enana codiciosa!

—Pero, Sophie, si sabes que son para reunir fondos para los niños del orfanato.

—Lo sé, lo sé, sólo bromeaba —bufó la pequeña—. Voy por gaseosas, ¿alguien quiere?

Kathy levantó la mano y Sophie la ignoró descaradamente para volver a preguntar a las demás.

— ¿Alguien quiere algo?

—Sí —sonrió Cristina—, ¿puedes traerme un poco de jugo de uva?

— ¡Al instante!

Con tal de escapar del trabajo la pequeña Sophie corrió por el pasillo e ignoró los regaños que con voz en alta le reclamó la representante de disciplina que también se encontraba unas mesas más hacia el fondo por su impulsividad no adecuada para una señorita de la escuela Saint Jean.

— ¿Está bien así? —Cristina le preguntó a Katherine, sabía que ése era su sabor predilecto. La alta chica sonrió agradecida, ya luego lo disfrutaría más cuando pudiera decirle a la "enana" que el jugo era para ella.

Millia sonrió de aquella escena, era tan conmovedor y a la vez la hacía sentir celos que ellas se conocieran tan bien. Miró el pañuelo en sus manos, ¿había acaso algún día en que Cristina no estuviera trabajando por el bien de otra persona? Su actitud enérgica y algo traviesa la harían pensar como una chica algo desordenada y problemática para la escuela, pero todas sus caóticas experiencias no habían sido más que malentendidos y torpezas cuando trataba de ayudar a los demás. De cierta manera era un poco imprudente y en ese momento era cuando sus dos amigas, la alta y atlética Katherine y la bajita, bella como muñeca de porcelana, romántica y de actitud bastante egoísta Sophie la protegían. ¿Ella podría tener un lugar en ese grupo si se quedaba por más tiempo en esa ciudad? Miró por la ventana el cielo gris y su sonrisa pasó de sincera a una forzada para no preocuparlas cuando recordó que su estadía no era voluntaria.

Su mente rememoró la silueta de la gran dama en el centro del resplandor blanco de la luz que entraba por ventanales muy parecidos a los del comedor. Las palabras de la dama Freya volvían a retumbar en su mente con hiriente insistencia.

— ¡Millia!

— ¿Qué, sí, sucede algo?

—Estabas perdida en tu propio mundo, ¿sucede algo malo?

—No, ¡no, claro que no!

—Está bien, si tu lo dices —mintió, Cristina sabía que ella ocultaba algo todavía más triste que el haberse enamorado del difunto amado de su mejor amiga. Sí, era una situación mala, pero por alguna razón el instinto de la chica le advertía que algo más profundo la estaba molestando—. ¿Cuántos pañuelos llevamos hechos?

—Desde la última vez que preguntaste —arqueó una ceja mirando un cuaderno abierto que tenía en la mesa, haciendo nuevas anotaciones en él con un coqueto bolígrafo violeta—, creo que como ciento setenta y… tres.

—Ya faltan menos, estarán a tiempo para la venta de caridad.

Sophie llegó corriendo con algunas cajas individuales de jugo de fruto. Posó una en la mesa frente a Millia, otras dos se las dejó para ella y la de uva se la ofreció a Cristina. Ella lo agradeció, la cogió y se la entregó en el mismo movimiento a Kathy. La pequeña Sophie palideció cuando se percató de que el jugo era originalmente para su odiada amiga y frustrada quiso reclamar, pero ella se le adelantó.

—Gracias, pequeña, me has servido muy bien.

— ¡Ah, cómo pudiste!

Sin argumentos terminó por pasarle uno de sus dos jugos a Cristina. La risa de Millia inundó el comedor con una melodía tan refrescante que llamó la atención de las alumnas cercanas.

— ¿Millia?

—Oh, lo siento, es que me han recordado a… —guardó silencio, suspiró pero para alivio de sus amigas no volvió a mostrarse triste sino que guardó la más hermosa de la sonrisas nostálgicas.

.

Millia saludaba con entusiasmo a todas las chicas con las que se cruzaba en los pasillos. Era tanta la nueva alegría que disfrutaba que en un principio se llevó algunas vergonzosas risas por confundir las costumbres y tender a hacer reverencias cuando todo lo que necesitaba era levantar una mano. Otra costumbre que la descolocó un poco era la de besarse en las mejillas con mucha energía y confianza como señal de saludo entre amigas. Al final comenzaba a comprender que Midgard era mucho más rica en variedad de culturas de lo que ya con sorpresa había imaginado en un principio, y el deseo de recorrer ese mundo libre de dioses y demonios comenzaba entusiasmarla hasta el punto de olvidar de verdad, y aunque fuera por algunos minutos solamente, la triste situación que estaba viviendo.

Gran parte de ese remedio milagroso para su alma había sido la influencia de sus nuevas amigas. Aunque habían momentos que todavía le pesaba no poder confiar a ellas toda la verdad. ¿Y si ignoraba las órdenes de la dama Freya y se quedaba allí para siempre? ¿Vigilar aquello tan importante podría ser menos para su misión que recuperarlo? Siempre podía acudir a la compleja realidad para calmar los clamores de su alma cuando quería, por una vez en su vida, ser egoísta y olvidarse de todo lo que ya había pasado y tendría por pasar. Aquello que necesitaba traer consigo a Midgard se encontraba fuera de su alcance; no lejos de su mano ni escondido, pero sí tan maldito y protegido por magia de dioses que era imposible para cualquier ser de Asgard o que poseyera algo de magia en su sangre tocarlo como los humanos lo hacían con tanta indiferencia. Con tales pensamientos tranquilizaba sus nervios y se conformaba con continuar viviendo cada día aquel otoño que comenzaba a parecerle cada vez más agradable y tranquilo.

Por las noches recordaba a Akane, imaginaba el dolor que ella debía en ese momento estar viviendo y lloraba al entender que no podía estar con ella, ni siquiera informarle que se encontraba en Midgard otra vez por el malévolo secreto al que estaba prometida por esa misión. Después volvía a sentirse desgraciada por poseer aquella sangre que la había condenado a alejarse de ella por el bien de todos y que también había sido gran parte de la causa por la que había sido designada a esa importante tarea que ningún einjergar, ni siquiera un dios, podría ejecutar. Recostada de espaldas en su cama y vistiendo todavía el uniforme de la escuela Saint Jean levantó el brazo dejando que la fina cadena que rodeaba su muñeca colgara por sobre sus ojos. El resplandor le recordó aquel hermoso momento cuando un joven mortal recién llegado a las tierras de Asgard tan inocente, curioso y travieso como un chiquillo se encontró bajo su custodia y lo llevó al mercado de la ciudad. Cómo le brillaron los ojos cuando adquirió aquella piedra mágica que luego le regalaría a Akane, y cómo ella se alegró del pequeño gesto de agradecimiento cuando él también adquirió una fina cadena que le regaló como amigo, pero que para ella siempre fue uno de sus mayores tesoros. Volvió a sentir la amargura cuando los recuerdos felices fueron opacados por la realidad. ¿Cómo podía ella ser tan pérfida de extrañar, recordar y anhelar la compañía de un hombre que no le pertenecía? ¿Qué potestad tenía ella para llorar su nombre o ensalzar su recuerdo como una leyenda? ¿No era ese un privilegio único que tenía su amiga Akane? Dejó caer la mano sobre su rostro cubriéndosela al sentir infinita vergüenza de sí misma, ¿era verdad entonces, sus sentimientos egoístas y viles eran causa de su verdadera naturaleza? ¿Entonces toda la bondad que creía antes practicar eran también un acto de mentira, un engaño hacia los demás y hacia sí misma, una forma de vanidad y arrogancia? Lloró como cada noche lo hacía, lloró por cada risa que ahora tenía durante el día creyendo que en cada una de ellas se encontraba la prueba de su egoísmo y falsedad porque creía que no debía reír nunca más tras todo lo sucedido.

Escuchó golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y giró algo confundida, cuando los golpes se repitieron con insistencia se limpió el rostro con fuerza y corrió a abrirla. Allí se encontraba Cristina vistiendo un largo camisón de dormir que le llegaba a los tobillos de un infantil púrpura con pompones colgándole del cuello.

—Millia, ¿dormías? Lo siento, no debí insistir tanto y… ¿qué haces todavía con el uniforme puesto? —La observó detenidamente y no tardó en reconocer las marcas de las lágrimas en el rostro palidecido, pero sabiamente no se lo hizo notar—. Apresúrate y cámbiate de ropa, que debemos irnos ya.

— ¿Ir, dónde, qué ropa, de salida?

—Tu pijama, tontita, tendremos una fiesta esta noche.

— ¿Qué no estaba prohibido quedarnos despiertas más allá de las once?

Cristina se rió de la inocencia de Millia.

—Ya, no reclames más, te ayudaré yo misma a cambiarte, ahora sácate eso mientras busco tu pijama. ¿Aquí lo guardas?

—En la gaveta de más abajo… ¡No, espera, Cristina!, no creo que esté de ánimo para ir a…

—Pamplinas —encontrando finalmente la camisa de dormir se quedó prendada unos segundos del particular diseño y belleza de la prenda, y sacudiendo su cabeza miró a Millia con la misma sonrisa traviesa de cuando la obligó a probarse distintos vestidos en la tienda—, bien, mira lo que tenemos aquí, así que nuestra nueva amiga tiene un maravilloso gusto después de todo. ¿Y, qué esperas para desvestirte? Ah, ya veo, quieres que te ayude.

— N-No, no es ne-necesario, yo puedo sola, yo…

—Ya no queda tiempo, empezarán sin nosotras —con un brillo de maldad en los ojos Cristina sonrió escalofriantemente cuando se acercó a Millia con la prenda en las manos, la pobre chica de Gimle retrocedió hasta topar con la pared sintiéndose arrinconada—, ahora deja que te ayude con esa blusa.

— ¡No!

.

Las chicas reían en una de las habitaciones del tercer piso del bloque de dormitorios, un edificio tan antiguo como el castillo pero construido del otro extremo de la arboleda lejos de las demás instalaciones. Los distintos niveles se distribuían por pisos en el viejo castillo, y el tercero correspondía a la sénior de último año de preparatoria. Cuando Millia entró contuvo la respiración, otras treinta niñas muy apretujadas la miraron expectantes, todas vestidas con pijamas de tan diversas formas y colores como la personalidad y procedencia de cada una de ellas, todas venidas de importantes familias del resto de Europa. Saint Jean era una escuela exclusiva para señorita de alto nivel y sólo era posible ingresar con grandes recomendaciones. Pero no importando el lugar del mundo en el que se encontraran o la clase social a la que pertenecían un grupo de chicas siempre sería un grupo de chicas. Millia se robó la atención de esa noche y más todavía parecía haber ganado sin desearlo la guerra de egos con su esplendorosa camisa corta que a pesar de sus seductoras líneas irradiaba un aire de elegancia y encanto que la hacía sentir como una princesa en medio de sus seguidoras. Sin embargo, la joven sintió aquellas miradas mucho más amenazantes de lo que podría resistir y en silencio se sentó de rodillas entre Sophie y Katherine que la esperaban con ansias. Cristina le presentó a Millia una a una a las chicas de su mismo curso que nunca se había preocupado de conocer hasta ese momento y asentía tímidamente. Katherine se percató de que el sonrojo de Millia en vez de disminuir iba en aumento y de qué manera la chica cogía insistentemente los bordes de su corta camisa de dormir tironeando siempre de ella tratando de cubrirse sus hermosas piernas, lo que provocó un suspiro de lástima. Se acercó al oído de la hada y le susurró con simpatía.

—No te preocupes, a Sophie y a mí nos hizo lo mismo la primera vez. Esa Cristina es un demonio en hábitos de monja —suspiró tratando de olvidar las bromas algo subidas de tono que esa chica le había hecho—. Sólo relájate y respira con calma, nadie lo notará.

Ella asintió muy sonrojada. Sophie también adivinándolo miró a Cristina con reproche, la que respondió sacándole la lengua.

—No eres una mujer, eres un viejo lascivo mucho, pero mucho peor que el sapo del maestro _L'Petit_ —le susurró la pequeña chica a Cristina cuando se sentó a su lado, pero al instante su curiosidad pudo más—, ¿y, cómo es?

— ¡Parece un ángel! —aspiró con fuerza entre los dientes cerrados—; la piel la tiene tan suave y su figura es perfecta, ¡es lindísima! —exclamó emocionada y sonrojada a la vez. Sophie al instante se arrepintió de haber preguntado y sin que su amiga lo notara comenzó lentamente a alejarse de ella.

La pequeña fiesta secreta de las chicas del tercer piso continuó tan común y a la vez tan extraña y misteriosa para Millia como era de esperarse. Pronto se olvidó de su propio predicamento y se divirtió con las historias de familias y amores que ellas compartían, trataba en todo momento de imitar los gestos y con un cómico retraso las expresiones de asombro y emoción con que todas respondían a las confidencias que compartían. En medio de las risas Cristina, Katherine y Sophie cruzaron sus miradas y se respondieron con una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando notaron que su nueva amiga comenzaba a alegrarse con sinceridad, eso hasta que Cristina con un falso gesto de descuido pasó a llevar el borde de su corta camisa de dormir casi levantándosela, lo que asustó a la hada hasta el punto de defender con fuerza su castidad afirmando con ambas manos el borde de la prenda tirante contra las piernas y mirar a la chica sonrojada y furiosa. Esto causó más risa en la animada Cristina al verla por primera vez enfadada.

.

En la pequeña tienda de insumos de arte un numeroso grupo de chicas con el uniforme de la escuela Saint Jean conversaban, reían y se paseaban por los pasillos escogiendo pinceles, lápices, lienzos, pinturas y medios para óleo, además de cuánta cosa bonita e interesante con la que se sintieran antojadas de llevar aunque muchas veces ni siquiera tuvieran idea de cómo usarlos. Algunas inflaban el pecho narrando como expertas la utilidad y diferencia de las distintas materias de las hebras con que se componían los pinceles, otras miraban con ojo crítico las variadas marcas de pinturas como si pudieran encontrar alguna diferencia entre dos tonos de rojos casi idénticos.

—Niñas, no olviden nada de lo que hay en la lista —les repetía la maestra Josefina a cada grupo con el que se topaba en la tienda sin dejar de golpearse la mano nerviosamente con un montón de papeles enrollado—, si quieren llevar más cosas está bien, pero no olviden lo que es obligatorio para la clase, recuerden que mañana no tendrán oportunidad para regresar a la ciudad.

— ¡Sí, maestra Josefina! —Repetían mecánicamente y sonrientes las niñas antes de regresar cada una a lo propio.

Millia se encontraba en problemas, podía leer claramente las instrucciones pero no era capaz de comprender nada de aquel lenguaje técnico de los Midgarianos y más avergonzada se sentía de siquiera intentar preguntarle a algunos de los dependientes de la tienda.

— ¡Hola!

Dio un salto cuando Cristina la golpeó con la palma extendida en la espalda.

— ¡Cristina, por los dioses!

— ¿Tienes problemas?

— ¿Yo? No, no, ninguno… bueno, sí —agregó susurrando apenada—, no entiendo nada de esto.

— ¿Y por qué no nos preguntaste?

Ella se sintió algo estúpida por no haber confiado en sus nuevas amigas.

—Lo siento.

—Olvídalo, nadie nace sabiendo hacer nada en esta vida. Mira, es muy sencillo: Tomas la lista, la lees con cuidado y… cuando te des cuenta que lo único que comprendes es tu nombre anotado en la parte superior del papel corres donde ese guapo joven que está con delantal barriendo el pasillo, le cierras un ojos, dos veces para que sea mejor, sonríes como tú solamente sabes hacerlo y le pides que te indique donde queda cada cosa.

— ¿Así como lo está haciendo Sophie? —indicó Millia con el dedo. Cristina giró sorprendida para ver como la pequeña chica caminaba adelante del muchacho que hipnotizado por la belleza infantil de Sophie la seguía como un cachorro bien entrenado.

— ¡Oye, yo lo vi primero!

Ella, sin escucharla por la distancia pero comprendiendo sus pensamientos le sacó la lengua. Cristina no esperó para seguirla dejando a Millia. La hada suspiró profundamente, otra vez se encontraba sola siendo empujada por los grupos que se cruzaban por los pasillos hasta que Katherine dio con ella. La alta muchacha, seria y de figura atlética la miró de pies a cabeza como si la estuviera examinando. Millia también se sorprendió de ella porque una extraña aura de felicidad la rodeaba y eso como ser de Gimle podía notarlo y también hacerla sentir igualmente agradada, al mirar mejor vio que Kathy cargaba con el hombro como si fuera una cartera una gran bolsa de papel y en su interior varios artículos de los que necesitaba y otros más. Millia se sintió incómoda con el prolongado silencio, ambas lo hicieron y trató de entablar alguna conversación.

— ¿Ya… ya encontraste todo lo que nos pidieron?

Kathy sonrió de la notoria desesperación de la chica de Gimle. Bruscamente le arrebató la hoja de las manos y la miró buscando alguna mosqueta en la larga lista de materiales.

— ¿Qué tienes ya de esto?

—Na-nada, nada.

—Ay, ¿y esperas que esas dos te ayuden?

Millia giró para ver como Cristina y Sophie discutían tirando cada una del brazo del para nada descontento con la situación joven dependiente.

—Pues…

—Sígueme —Rápidamente la guió por los pasillos como una vieja conocida del lugar y casi sin mirar fue sacando uno por uno los implementos depositándolos en una nueva bolsa que sacó de uno colgador de la tienda para Millia, ella sólo se limitaba a seguirla y a estirar los brazos para abrir la bolsa y recibir rápidamente lo que Katherine arrojaba con descuido hacia ella.

— ¿Te gusta la pintura?

Kathy la miró un instante y sin perder la seriedad asintió.

—Desde que era pequeña, mi abuela me enseñó.

— ¡A mí también! —Millia contuvo su entusiasmo. Recordó como Amatista le había enseñado a utilizar la magia para crear lienzos de los troncos de los árboles y manejar la brisa para que ésta recogiera los pigmentos de las flores y creara figuras hermosas que resplandecían durante las noches de fiesta en Gimle, y comprendió que aquello no era nada parecido al estilo de pintura de los midgarianos—, bueno, sólo un poco y fue hace mucho tiempo, ya no puedo recordarlo muy bien —agregó avergonzada con mucha timidez.

—No te preocupes —sonrió sinceramente la más alta de las chicas—, ya verás lo divertido que es.

—Gracias, Katherine.

—Kathy, puedes llamarme sólo Kathy.

—Gracias, Kathy.

Katherine se sonrojó ante la resplandeciente sonrisa de Millia. Cristina y Sophie se enfrentaban con la mirada, los brazos en alto, las manos empuñadas y las frentes apoyadas empujándose las cabezas con agresividad. Hacía mucho que el apuesto muchacho había escapado y fue atrapado por otro agresivo grupo de chicas.

— ¿Quieres pelea, "querida"?

—Cuando tú quieras, "querida".

— ¿Dónde se encuentran las demás? —Preguntó Cristina separándose repentinamente provocando que la pobre de Sophie se fuera de bruces al piso.

Levantándose la pequeña y sobándose la frente las encontró al verlas cruzar muy felices, la una detrás de la otra por uno de los pasillos e indicó rápidamente con el dedo, pero la tierna escena no gustó de la misma manera a Cristina.

— ¿Qué le está haciendo a Millia? ¡Yo la vi primero!

A Sophie se le erizaron los cabellos cuando escuchó a su amiga y lentamente deslizó los pies alejándose de ella.

.

3

.

El balón se elevó por encima de la red y todas alzaron los rostros expectantes. De entre las alumnas que no jugaban y conformaban un improvisado público Cristina alzó la voz emocionada.

— ¡Es tuya, Millia, tú puedes hacerlo!

Katherine saltó con la agilidad de una gacela y estirando el brazo se preparó para rematar, del otro extremo la única chica que se encontraba en su camino era Millia, con su uniforme de gimnasia ajustado al cuerpo y el largo cabello ahora tomado en una larga coleta plateada palideció con las manos juntas y las piernas dobladas tal como le habían enseñado para recibir en aquel extenuante juego midgariano llamado Voleibol. Kathy remató el balón con todas sus fuerzas y con la fortuna, o desventura, de dirigirse directamente a la nueva alumna. Sophie y Cristina empuñaron las manos emocionadas esperando que esta vez sí su amiga pudiera lucirse en algún deporte. El sonido de la pelota impactando algo duro y hueco cuando rebotó fue escalofriante, Millia con los ojos girando y la frente enrojecida cayó de espaldas inconsciente. Las alumnas corrieron a su derredor y la maestra de gimnasia se llevó ambas manos al rostro dejando caer el silbado de los labios casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—No de nuevo, no de nuevo —se quejó para sí nerviosa—, esta vez sí que se me ha muerto esta cría. ¡Me demandarán por su culpa, perderé mi empleo, me llevarán a la cárcel por negligencia! ¿Por qué? ¡No es mi culpa el que ella no pueda practicar ningún deporte sin que salga lastimada!

—Maestra, ¡maestra!

— ¡No me griten, estoy escuchando! —Más que nerviosa parecía histérica, el historial de las clases de gimnasia de Millia parecía lo suficientemente accidentado como para no dejarla dormir por el resto de la semana esperando con terror la siguiente sesión, porque sabía que pasaría algo horrible como esto.

— ¿Podemos llevarla a la enfermería? Parece que se ha desmayado —insistió algo preocupada Cristina, mientras las demás la tomaban de las manos y una utilizaba un cuaderno como abanico para echarle aire en el rostro. Cuando un poco de sangre comenzó a deslizarse de la nariz de la tumbada chica asustándolas a todas, y más todavía a la maestra.

—Hagan lo que quieran, ¡pero sáquenla de mi vista! Ya no quiero ver más sangre, por Dios, no más.

.

Cuando Millia despertó se encontraba en la enfermería de la escuela, como todos los martes acostumbraba a terminar allí tras practicar algún deporte.

— ¡Millia! ¿Estás bien? No te muevas tan rápido.

— ¿Cristina?, ¿Sophie?... ¡Katherine!

—Perdóname —dijo la más alta apenada—, no quise lastimarte.

— ¿Lastimarla? ¡Por poco la asesinas, mujer ogro!

—No estoy de humor para tus bromas, enana.

—Silencio ustedes dos, ¿no ven que la pobre se golpeó en la cabeza? Traten de mantener un poco de silencio —las regañó Cristina antes de girar otra vez hacia Millia y cogerle ambas manos con ternura—. Me tenías preocupada, llevas horas sin despertar.

—Lo siento, pero estoy bien. Ya estoy acostumbrada —sonrió radiante, cosa que provocó mayor preocupación en las tres ante la terrible imagen que ella irradiaba; pálida y con las narices tapadas con dos trocitos de papel higiénico humedecidos de rojo, ojerosa y notoriamente debilitada.

Cristina suspiró llevándose una mano al corazón suspirando profundamente.

—Eres una pequeña tonta, ¿cómo no puedes cuidarte un poco mejor?, ¡Por poco y me matas a mí del susto!

— ¿Cuidarme? Lo siento, no quise preocuparte, a ninguna de ustedes. Es sólo que soy una inútil para estas cosas. Lo siento.

—Ya, no te disculpes, todavía me pregunto cómo es que puedes haber sobrevivido hasta el día de hoy.

—Perdón.

— ¡No es que quiera regañarte! Es que… es que yo… estaba asustada.

— ¿Asustada? Lo siento…

— ¡Deja ya de disculparte!

—Lo… ¿perdón?

Ambas se quedaron mudas observándose directamente, Millia algo confundida y nerviosa al no saber qué más responder en una extraña situación, y Cristina ligeramente sonrojada y emocionada, cuando Sophie y Katherine se acercaron precavidamente la pequeña cogiendo las manos de Millia arrebatándoselas a Cristina y Katherine se apoyó en los hombros de su antigua amiga obligándola a erguirse en la silla y retroceder un poco.

—Contrólate un poco, mujer —la regañó Katherine a lo que Cristina, algo molesta, cruzó los brazos silente.

— ¿De qué hablan, hice algo malo? —preguntó Millia. Sophie negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, nada, tú solamente no te preocupes. Gracias al cielo que eres tan bobita e inocente, que si no…

— ¿Ah? —Millia ahora sí que se sentía confundida con la situación, y la fuerte jaqueca no la ayudaba mucho.

—No pienses más y descansa.

—La enfermera ordenó que guardaras reposo aquí en observación por precaución, nosotras vendremos mañana a verte en el descanso —agregó Katherine que sacó a rastras a Cristina.

—Pero yo quiero quedarme con ella y cuidarla —reclamó Cristina.

—Tú, aquí, en la noche, con ella, ¿a solas? —Sophie levantó la ceja antes de responderle de la misma forma rápida y cortada con la que preguntó en un principio—. No, nunca, jamás, olvídalo. ¡Buenas noches, Millia! —Se despidió con voz cantarina.

—Buenas…

No alcanzó a responderles cuando las tres ya se habían marchado, cruzándose con la enfermera en la entrada.

—… noches —susurró dejando caer los hombros. Otra vez estaba sola.

.

4

.

El día comenzaba con la particular hermosura nostálgica que las hojas secas de otoño despiertan en los corazones más experimentados. El cielo se teñía de manchones grises, más el clima era agradable y el aire templado. Millia se detuvo a observar la pequeña laguna en el centro de la plaza donde aves retozaban en armonía. Sonreía, otra vez lo hacía y con sinceridad. Todas las heridas de su corazón seguían estando allí pero un velo de estúpida felicidad parecía cubrirlas hasta no verlas, no sentirlas, no lo suficiente como para impedir que pudiera disfrutar ahora de su nueva vida y olvidar el verdadero propósito de su viaje a Midgard.

— ¿Tenemos que ir? Es sábado.

—Deja de gruñir, enana, te hará bien compartir con los niños. Después de todo te sentirás como en casa rodeada de críos de tu misma estatura.

Katherine le recordaba que hoy, gracias a otra manipulación de Cristina, trabajarían con los niños del orfanato dependiente de la sociedad educativa Laufery, quienes también eran los dueños de la escuela Saint Jean y de una gran cantidad de fundaciones que cubrían los aspectos más diversos como la beneficencia o incluso millonarias investigaciones en conjunto con universidades sobre historia y otras áreas ocultas a la opinión pública. Nada de importancia para el grupo de chicas que "voluntariamente" trabajaban en las actividades extracurriculares de la escuela Saint Jean. Formaba el carácter y el alma de servicio público que las alumnas tuvieran la oportunidad de servir a la comunidad, o es lo que siempre repetía la directora y una de las únicas razones por las que Cristina y su grupo ganaban puntos ante ella a pesar de los muchos problemas que ocasionaban.

—Millia, ¿qué haces?

—Nada, nada —repitió algo nerviosa dejando de observar el paisaje. Su mirada se había tornado triste otra vez cuando había visto a un ruidoso pato blanco en medio de las aves moviéndose con torpeza.

Pasaron la mañana completa en el orfanato rodeadas de niños. Cristina disfrutaba mucho del trabajo y era querida por todos ya siendo una vieja conocida. Sophie correteó a los pequeños que la molestaban y Katherine volvía a intentar leerles alguna historia a un grupo de pequeños, pero por alguna extraña razón su estatura y actitud amargada les causaba miedo como si les estuviera relatando alguna historia de terror en lugar de un simple cuento para niños. Millia no podía haber sentido la caricia de la felicidad como en aquella oportunidad, era como si regresara a los tiempos poco antes de dejar Gimle, cuando con apenas trece años y poco antes de dejar su hogar para servir en casa de Lord Freyr como su abuela la tenía ordenada entonces, ayudaba a las de su misma edad a cuidar de las más pequeñas durante las fiestas de la primavera. Ahora los niños corrían a su derredor cuando trataba de colocar una mesa que las mismas hermanas de la orden que allí trabajaban habían dispuesto en el jardín para congraciar a los niños y a tan ilustres visitantes.

—Millia, parece que al fin te estás divirtiendo —Cristina, sentada a la mesa a su costado y en medio de una multitud de niños estirando los brazos en lo que parecía una batalla campal, le sonrió alegremente.

—Sí —respondió directa y sincera, sirviéndose después un poco de sopa con la elegancia de una princesa sin importarle para nada el caos, sino por el contrario, parecía sentirse más a placer en medio del bullicio de los pequeños.

— ¡Es tan linda! —Exclamó para sí Cristina sintiéndose conmovida por la sonrisa de Millia.

—No te entusiasmes —la regañó Katherine notoriamente cansada por el arduo día que había tenido.

—Y deja de babear, esto se está volviendo enfermizo —agregó la pequeña Sophie igual de amargada, con el hermoso peinado de esta mañana deshecho, los mechones colgándole por el costado derecho de la cabeza y un caramelo pegado en la nuca.

.

En el camino de regreso a la escuela las cuatro acordaron pasear un poco por el centro de París, era su única diversión y también la mejor que una estudiante de internado podría tener tras las largas y aburridas semanas encerradas en los oscuros pasillos de piedra de Saint jean. Las calles un sábado por la tarde se encontraban llenas de vida, los cafés rebosantes de conversación cuando las personas se preparaban para disfrutar de una noche que ya les sabía eterna. Kathy y Sophie discutían de continuo, pero Millia ya sabía entrever el gran afecto que ese par se guardaba acompañándose siempre a todas partes juntas a pesar de la antipatía que se profesaban en cada frase y gesto, la más baja de las chicas cogía de continuo el brazo de la más alta obligándola a adelantarse, para luego mostrarle hermosos pero muy femeninos vestidos lleno de rosas y detalles pomposos sabiendo lo mucho que a Kathy le disgustaban. Para luego ella contraatacar arrastrando a la pequeña, abusando de su fuerza superior, para que observara artículos deportivos en la vitrina siguiente, recordándole lo humillante que era su desempeño en clases de gimnasia y las muchas medallas que ella, en cambio, tenía a su haber. Entre discusión y discusión pronto se aburrieron y comenzaron a catalogar a los jóvenes que cruzaban con ellas clasificándolos con distintas notas. Cristina parecía actuar con mayor madurez pero su propósito de lucirse ante Millia como una mujer centrada se desvanecía cuando inconscientemente opinaba como una experta, casi siempre desechando aquellos que sus amigas encontraban "pasables" dada su exigente gusto.

En ella estaban cuando Millia se quedó un paso más atrás y mirando un escaparate tras el cristal de una tienda divisó un maniquí utilizando un vestido corto muy similar a otro que usara ella en una ocasión anterior.

_"Millia se sentía un poco incómoda utilizando un vestido de Akane._

_ —De verdad, señorita Akane, no es necesario. Con mi magia puedo crearme nuevas prendas._

_ — ¡Claro que no! Fue Iris la que manchó todos tus vestidos jugando en el jardín con este lodo. Ahora que lo recuerdo más me enfada, debería haber aumentado su castigo, ¿cómo se le ocurre tirar los cordeles con toda la ropa recién tendida?_

_ —Pero…_

_ —No, Millia, ella debe aprender, así que lavará toda la ropa sucia de nuevo. Por supuesto que la ayudaré, no te preocupes —Akane suspiró—, pero tiene que hacerlo o no aprenderá a hacerse responsable de lo que hace. Y deja de llamarme "señorita" si no quieres que me moleste también contigo._

_ Millia rió de buena gana de la forma en que Akane hablaba. La imagen de una simple adolescente con los brazos en la cintura y gruñendo como una madre experimentada se grabaría por siempre entre sus recuerdos felices._

_ —Ay, Akane, por nada quisiera molestarte también, no vaya a ser que termine lavando la ropa junto a Iris._

_ —Atrévete a provocarme y ya verás como terminas —rió la chica. Más relajada se cruzó de brazos examinado detenidamente a su amiga de Asgard con un dedo en la mejilla—. Nada mal, te queda muy hermoso. Quizás —agregó un poco a regañadientes—, hasta se te ve mejor a ti._

_ — ¿Mejor? —Millia se miró en el espejo de la pared sin comprender la molestia de Akane—. No lo creo —respondió con inocencia—, no me siento muy cómoda, es algo largo y me queda un poco holgado en el pecho._

_ — ¿Holgado?_

_ Millia asintió inocentemente dándose de palmaditas en el pecho, era obvio que su contextura más delgada no podía rivalizar con la figura de su amiga mortal aunque eso no la preocupara. Akane de pronto se sonrió como si hubiera escuchado la cosa más dichosa del mundo._

_ —Akane, ¿sucede algo?_

_ —No, ¡no!, para nada. Es sólo que me has hecho muy feliz._

_ — ¿Eh?_

_ —Olvídalo, ya pasó —dijo Akane, pero no podía dejar de sonreírse de manera un poco estúpida."_

Aquel vestido se parecía tanto al que le prestó Akane en aquella oportunidad que su mente se vio superada por todos los recuerdos. Apoyó una mano en el cristal, cerró los dedos lentamente deslizando las yemas por el frío vidrio y su propio reflejo reveló una lágrima que descendió por su mejilla sin que ella se hubiera percatado de su propio deseo de llorar. Se limpió rápidamente, pero el sentimiento de culpa ahora regresaba con mayor fuerza. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella de ser feliz, de reír, de disfrutar de una vida distinta habiendo dejado atrás a la persona que le prometió una gran amistad? Si Akane sufría en este momento por la muerte de Ranma, ¿cómo podía ella gozar de los placeres de una vida pacífica?, ¿no sería más noble estar a su lado? Luego recordó la misión que la ataba a ese lugar y volvió a sentirse culpable; no tenía excusas, no cuando era ella misma la que se había olvidado de su misión voluntariamente para tratar de alejarse de Nerima y de todos los tristes recuerdos. Trató de consolar su pena, ella regresaría, cumpliría su misión y volvería al lado de su amiga para…

Se espantó de sí misma, se aterró de su propio reflejo en el vidrio que le mostró su imagen no como la chica algo inocente y despreocupada de siempre, sino que vestía ropas oscuras y su mirada era todo menos pura, la sonrisa que apareció en su propio reflejo fue maquiavélica y la sangre manchaba sus propias manos y formaba un lago carmesí a sus pies.

— ¡No! —gimió cerrando los ojos, soltando la bolsa se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? ¿Cómo podría ahora regresar junto a Akane cuando ella misma sería su peor enemiga? —. No puedo volver, no así. No ahora que lo sé.

—Millia, ¡Millia!

— ¿Cristina?

Alzó el rostro, el lugar estaba otra vez saturado por los ruidos de la ciudad. La gente caminaba alrededor de ambas y algunos la miraban un poco preocupados. Millia miró confundida, su reflejo traslúcido era otra vez el de una chiquilla inútil, débil y dominada por el miedo. Cristina la abrazó con fuerza.

—Ya, ya pasó. Cálmate. Diste un gran grito, ¿qué sucedió, te asustó algo?

—Un recuerdo —murmuró para sí. Se separó de Cristina y trató de dar un paso atrás.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

—Yo no soy buena —dijo sorprendiéndola—, no puedo estar contigo, no puedo estar cerca de nadie. Es peligroso para ti.

—Millia, no me asustes, no te comprendo.

— ¡No puedo decírtelo aunque quisiera!

Las dos se quedaron en silencio en mitad de la calle. Millia inclinó el rostro, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Cristina movió las manos y separó los labios como si quisiera decir algo, pero nada salía por cada intento. Al final se sintió tan incómoda por la situación que sacudió su cabeza con fuerza despeinándose. Se acercó entonces a Millia cogiéndola por los hombros con ambas manos.

—Niña estúpida, ya te dije que no tienes que contarme nada si no quieres.

—Cristina…

—Pero tampoco permitiré que te quedes sola con tus problemas.

—No lo entiendes.

—Y no lo entenderé, supongo, si por algo no puedes contarme lo que te sucede has de tener tus motivos. Aunque si lo supiera, y si también lo entendiera créeme que no me separaría de tu lado. Somos amigas, ¿o no?

—Te arrepentirás.

—Si lo hago dejaré que Sophie escoja mi guardarropa por lo que queda del año por haber faltado a mi palabra. ¿De acuerdo?

—Yo… —levantó el rostro sorprendida. ¿Cómo podría su espíritu frágil en este momento negarse a tanto cariño cuando lo necesitaba? Otra vez la silueta de Cristina le recordó al de su abuela Amatista, la misma forma de expresarse, la misma porfía para correr tras ella cuando más quería escapar, las mismas palabras siempre llenas de sabiduría y amor—… perdóname.

—Ahora —dijo su gentil amiga limpiándole con un pañuelo las lágrimas del rostro—, vamos a alcanzar a esas dos antes de que comiencen a hacerme bromas pesadas de nuevo.

— ¿Bromas, qué bromas?

—Será mejor que no te enteres —respondió sonrojada desviando el rostro de su mirada.

Sophie llegó corriendo, sin percatarse de Millia se cruzó entre ambas cogiendo a Cristina por los brazos y la zamarreó como una licuadora.

— ¡Cristina, Cristina, tienes que ver esto, tienes que verlo ahora!

— ¡Suéltame! —Algo mareada arregló su vestuario sin dejar de mirarla furiosa—, ¿estás loca?

—Pero, no entiendes, pero, es que no lo has visto, pero, pero, pero…

— ¡Ya! A ver, ¿de qué se trata esta vez? ¿Y dónde dejaste a Kathy?

— ¿Kathy? ¡No, esa traidora, me ha engañado! Se ha quedado atrás y así dejárselo para ella sola.

— ¿Dejárselo? Oh, ahora lo comprendo, se trata de un chico.

—Más que eso, en la escala del uno al diez, ¡es un quince!

—Estás exagerando.

— ¡No, no exagero, es increíble! Si parece sacado de una de las novelas de mi tío.

— ¿Un chico? —Preguntó Millia todavía perdida, sin poder seguirle el ritmo a la hiperventilada Sophie.

Sophie asintió entusiasmada.

—Más que un chico, ¡es un baluarte de hombre! Su estatura, posee un aire misterioso y… ¡y esos ojos azules, qué profundos, cuando me miró parecían que me cortaban la respiración!

— ¿Azules? —Millia se sintió intrigada, pero una voz en su interior le decía que no podía hacerse vanas ilusiones.

—Por favor, y qué tiene de especial tener los ojos claros —gruñó Cristina, más preocupada de ver la reacción que Millia tendría ante la aparición de un hombre apuesto.

—Es que no es de aquí, parece oriental pero con los ojos así de claros, no lo sé, podría ser un mestizo. Pero se ve guapísimo.

— ¿Oriental, ojos azules?

—Y el pelo lo tiene tan largo, es como uno de esos guerreros de las películas —comenzó a hacer ridículas posturas de artes marciales escenificando sus palabras—. ¿Y si se trata de un espía? ¡Ay! ¡Qué emoción!

—Estás delirando —se quejó Cristina.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Millia mostraron todo menos incredulidad, su rostro enrojeció y los labios le temblaron. ¿Oriental, cabello largo, ojos azules? ¿A cuántos conocía que tuvieran esa descripción y que además causara un efecto tan magnético con las muchachas de su edad?

—No puede ser posible.

— ¿Y dónde lo viste?

— A una cuadra, en la entrada del museo de historia vikinga.

— ¡Es Nórdica! —La corrigió recordándole el nombre correcto del museo de historia Nórdica y Celta que se encontraba en la misma manzana, famoso para ellas por ser otra de las instalaciones propiedad de la fundación creada por las empresas Laufery y sitio obligado de visita durante alguna clase de historia a lo largo del año académico—. Y por si fuera poco, ¿qué hacías tú cerca de un museo?

—Me ofendes.

— ¿Lo siguieron hasta allá? ¿Sabes que eso es acoso, un delito?

—Deja de fastidiarme, si no te interesa es tu problema, yo pienso regresar antes que dejárselo a esa traidora de Kathy. ¿Y Millia?

Cristina alzó el rostro, apenas pudo distinguir el cabello de plata desapareciendo por entre la multitud que llenaba la calle.

.

El corazón de Millia latía tan rápido como los golpes de sus ligeros pies contra los adoquines. ¿Sería posible que existiera alguna posibilidad de que se tratara de él? Estaba muerto, era imposible, no podía ilusionarse de esa forma tan estúpida. Sin embargo si corazón la seguía instando a correr hasta no verlo. Podría tratarse de una coincidencia, miles de personas podrían coincidir con la descripción de Sophie, sin embargo, ¿cuántos podrían ir directamente a "ese museo"? ¿Al mismo lugar al que ella tendría que haber acudido ya para cumplir con su misión? ¿Y si en realidad estaba vivo, o si por alguna razón desconocida se había transformado en un einjergar? ¿Quién más podría además de ella venir a esa antigua ciudad de Midgard solamente por un tesoro que durante siglos había sido tan celosamente guardado incluso de los ojos de los dioses de Asgard?

— ¡Kathy!

Katherine saltó ante la fuerte voz de Millia, tanto que en un principio no la reconoció. En medio del público que asistía a esas horas al museo, entre antiguos tesoros, réplicas de embarcaciones vikingas y espadas, joyas de ámbar y reproducciones de pieles, largos lienzos de grueso género tejido, escudos, cascos, hachas y pinturas con representaciones de lo que sería la vida en una época que los midgarianos creían comprender sin saber la realidad de la historia secreta de la fundación del universo ni de las guerras que en varias oportunidades casi terminaron con la raza de mortales, ambas jóvenes se encontraron. Kathy se había ocultado tras una columna de madera tallada como referencia a la arquitectura de la edad oscura cuando Millia la había sorprendido.

—Millia, por Dios, casi me matas.

—Yo… —iba a disculparse pero se detuvo. Con las manos empuñadas, los brazos caídos y respirando agitada sacudió la cabeza para refrescar sus pensamientos—. ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Está, quién qué…? ¡Ah, te refieres a ese muchacho! Vaya, no pensaba que te interesara tanto el tema, hasta te pareces un poco a Sophie.

— ¿Dónde? —Insistió con tal ímpetu que Katherine se sintió repentinamente intimidada.

—Lo… lo estaba vigilando ahora mismo. Yo… yo… —A pesar de sus palabras nerviosas Millia no dejó de mirarla tan fijamente que terminó por levantar el dedo e indicarle una dirección del otro lado del pilar—… por allí, justo… ¿dónde se metió?

Ambas se asomaron por ambos costados del pilar. Millia no sabía exactamente a quién estaba buscando, sólo sabía que en su interior batallaba la más ingenua esperanza con la razón que también necesitaba encontrarlo, para así desechar de una buena vez todas sus estúpidas ilusiones y así concentrarse en su verdadera misión. ¡Tenía que darse cuenta del engaño en el que su corazón la había tenido viviendo todo este tiempo en el que había prolongado su miseria! Ella tenía que dejarlo partir, nada bueno sacaba pensando que de alguna forma y mágicamente, a pesar de lo tonto que a ella misma le pareciera esa palabra, iba a aparecer para salvarla de su predicamento. La misión era difícil, quizás imposible para ella, además de que sólo él podría haberla salvado de su actual situación, de su propia naturaleza, de la verdad que la estaba carcomiendo el día en que Freya le dijo con tan pocas y crueles palabras que la historia de su vida y todo lo que le había contado su abuela Amatista hasta ese día había sido una gran mentira. ¿Quién más que Ranma, que había sufrido desilusión tras desilusión podía sino que entenderla y ayudarla a encontrar el perdón? ¿A quién más podría confiar su ahora más doloroso secreto sin creer que se sentiría odiada, rechazada?

—Ya no lo veo. Lo siento, Millia, pero te aseguro que no era gran cosa… ¿Millia?

La realidad otra vez la castigó por haberse atrevido a creer. Cada vez que le había dicho a Akane con sus propias palabras que debía creer, tener fe en el futuro, confiar en que todo saldría bien y ahora, ¿qué le quedaba? Ranma estaba muerto, ella se había separado de Akane y ahora perseguía como la misma niña boba que jamás había madurado a un fantasma que tampoco le pertenecía. Dejando atrás a Katherine caminó sin rumbo fijo, cruzándose entre los visitantes del museo sin reparar en ellos. Se detuvo en el centro de la gran sala ante una columna donde se mostraba aquello tan fabuloso e insignificante a la vez, uno de los tesoros más ambicionados en Asgard y aquí en Midgard no era más que una piedra brillante con no mayor poder que el de despertar la curiosidad de arqueólogos y expertos que se sentían intrigados por la contradicción histórica de la existencia de semejante pieza. ¿Era eso todo lo que tenía que sacar de allí? ¿Y si tan sólo lo tocaba y terminaba así con su propia existencia? Porque en ello radicaba la dificultad de tal tarea, en que la piedra esférica verde y brillante como una esmeralda, engarzada en un largo dragón de oro que la abrazaba con celosía enrollando su cola en la parte inferior como una base escalonada se encontraba maldita.

El último de los pilares de Asgard, "la piedra Balder" llamada así en honor al dios Aesir que perdió la vida por su culpa y cuya última dueña había sido la mismísima señora de Nilfhel durante la terrible y a la vez desconocida para los midgarianos invasión del mundo mortal, se encontraba maldecida con tanta intensidad que cualquier criatura con un poco de magia en su sangre moriría al instante si entraba en contacto con ella. ¿Y si la tocaba? La muerte, el olvido, la absoluta desaparición le sonó tan seductora a su corazón lastimado como una brisa fresca en un día de angustioso verano. ¿Qué importaba ahora lo que sucedería con Midgard si ella llegaba a morir? ¿Qué le importaban las palabras de Freya cuando le advirtió que el destino de los mortales dependería en gran medida de lo que ella consiguiera en esa misión, y de lo que sucedería si dejaba que la mataran con tanta facilidad? ¡Por qué la envió sola en primer lugar, no era su culpa!

Su espíritu amable se rebeló contra su destino, se sintió sola, abandonada, despojada de todo lo bueno que había creído y amado en su vida. ¿Por qué Amatista le ocultó la verdad? La amaba, la amaba con todo su ser, la amaba como a una madre no importando si la palabra que utilizara para llamarla fuera "abuela", si ella le hubiera contado la verdad sobre su nacimiento y existencia le habría perdonado todo. ¡Pero murió sin decírselo! Y había tenido que soportar la humillación de escuchar la verdad de labios apresurados y fríos como los de la dama Freya que únicamente pensaba en propósitos futuros y superiores y no en sus pequeños, pobres e insignificantes sentimientos. ¿Y si era egoísta?, ¿y si era cobarde?, ¿y si terminaba con todo ahora?

Estiró la mano lentamente, temblorosa, a la pequeña piedra que se encontraba al alcance de cualquier visitante. A centímetros de la piedra sus dedos dudaron. Si ella moría ahora, ¿qué sería del mundo mortal? La imagen de la reina infernal marchando otra vez por las tierras pacíficas de Midgard la retuvo hasta las lágrimas. La gente a su alrededor se mostró confundida y a la vez impactada por esa niña que con lágrimas parecía desafiar las simples normas del museo de no tocar la pieza tan peligrosamente expuesta. Para ella el mundo era más silencioso que la muerte. Sus dedos se acercaron y cuando creyó sentir la superficie lisa y el beso de la muerte se arrepintió de su propia cobardía, pero era demasiado tarde para impedir el impulso de su propio cuerpo.

Una mano rápida la atrapó sosteniéndola por la muñeca, deteniéndola con tal fuerza que la lastimó hasta quejarse. Al girar lo vio; ojos azules y fríos como el mar de Asgard; cabello negro, largo, algo rizado como el de su madre tomado por una cinta plateada a la altura de los hombros formando una larga coleta; alto y delgado, atlético y fuerte, duro hasta el punto en que cada una de sus miradas parecía una amenaza de muerte. Vestía un traje elegante, oscuro, con la camisa negra desabotonada en el cuello y zapatos brillantes tan negros como el resto de sus atuendos.

—Idiota —habló con una frialdad que la lastimó hasta paralizar todas sus intenciones y pensamientos—, si la tocas morirás, ¿no lo sabes?

Cuando Kathy, Sophie y Cristina llegaron los vieron a ambos juntos uno delante del otro mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Millia en puntillas con la respiración sostenida, casi colgando por dolorosa forma en que él la sostenía por la muñeca. Y él, hombre apuesto en apariencia, pero cruel, frío de actitud y palabras, amenazándola con su presencia.

Kapsuo Saotome, "Avari" el azote de Alvheim, soltó su brazo casi arrojándoselo de regreso empujándola un poco. Miró a las tres chicas, reconoció a las dos que lo habían seguido con tanta torpeza y con una última mirada a la pálida Millia le dio la espalda para marcharse desapareciendo como una sombra entre la multitud. Millia acarició su brazo lastimado y las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro inexpresivo, paralizado por un miedo superior a aquel que se siente en la amenaza de la muerte. No se trataba de Ranma, el seguiría muerto para todas sus esperanzas, pero vivo estaba el enemigo de todos sus propósitos, uno que sería imposible para sus propias fuerzas derrotar si quería quedarse con el pilar de Asgard, porque sabía que sería muy estúpida de su parte creer que la presencia en ese lugar del hermano mayor de Ranma, aquel que había sido secuestrado en su infancia por el dios Loki Laufeyiarson y entrenado por el temido Dainn el cazador de almas como el más terrible de los asesinos entre los mortales, se trataría de una coincidencia.

¿Por qué la dama Freya la había enviado a ella?

.

5

.

Cada piso del edificio dormitorio de las alumnas poseía una sala de estar en la mitad del pasillo dividiendo en dos grupos la sucesión de habitaciones opuestas al pasillo y ventanas que miraban hacia la arboleda. En ambos extremos del pasillo se encontraban las escalinatas de fría piedra y alfombradas que unían los distintos niveles y terminaba en lo más alto del quinto piso con un ventanal en forma de pirámide de cristal y acero que durante el día reflejaba la luz de sus mosaicos hacia todos los niveles inferiores. La pequeña sala era acogedora, lugar donde se reunían a menudo las estudiantes formándose grupos por generación, según se separaban en los distintos pisos, en lugar de por grupos de clases, ya que existían a lo menos seis clases distintas separadas en dos bloques idénticos de edificios dormitorios unidos entre sí por un edificio más angosto y alto que se componía por los dormitorios del personal de la escuela, también las habitaciones de unas pocas maestras que vivían junto a las alumnas y el hogar permanente de la directora.

La sala e encontraba decorada con largos sofás que se arrinconaban por las tres paredes contrarias al pasillo, otros sillones más pequeños se encontraban en el centro en distintos lugares ya que las niñas acostumbraban a cambiarlos de posición dependiendo de la comodidad, una mesa de centro siempre se encontraba desordenada con revistas de interés de las jóvenes que acostumbraban comprarlas y dejarlas allí para compartirlas con el resto, un par de maceteros con flores de la estación y una pequeña lámpara en una esquina a un costado de uno de los muebles. A esa hora de la noche todas dormían a excepción de las dos jóvenes que se paseaban nerviosamente en la sala y cada vez que hablaban lo hacían en murmullos para evitar ser escuchadas y despertar a las demás.

Cristina llegó junto a sus amigas.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —Preguntó Katherine adelantándose a la más pequeña de sus amigas. Cristina negó con la cabeza.

—No quiso comer —depositó la bandeja en la mesa de centro, contenía un vaso de agua, una hogaza de pan y un plato de sopa notoriamente frío—, no ha querido probar bocado desde anoche; tampoco quiso desayunar, no ha querido almorzar y ahora se saltará otra vez la cena. ¿Qué se ha creído preocupándome de esa manera?

—Podríamos decir que está enferma, así no tendría que ir a clases mañana.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo bueno, enana.

— ¡Faltar a clases siempre será maravilloso! Aunque, en estas circunstancias —inclinó el rostro, se hacía evidente que su frivolidad era un mero intento por distender los ánimos cuando las tres se encontraban nerviosas.

—Me pregunto por la identidad de ese sujeto, porque sea quién sea la ha asustado como si hubiera visto a un fantasma —Cristina se dejó caer en el sofá para morderse el pulgar en un gesto de nerviosismo mientras trataba de pensar—, la forma en que ella corrió y luego… Oh, ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto?

—Creo que nuestra nueva amiga posee demasiados secretos para mi gusto.

— ¿Dices que fue un error haberla convidado con nosotras? —Cristina se mostró indignada ante las palabras de Kathy.

—No me malinterpretes, sólo dije lo que se me vino a la cabeza pero jamás he imaginado dejarla sola.

—Tan insensible como siempre, gigante egoísta.

—Tú cállate, pulga.

—Qué me…

—Silencio ustedes dos, ¿quieren despertar a toda la escuela?

Las tres suspiraron profundamente dejando que sus cuerpos se hundieran en los mullidos cojines.

— ¿Y si se tratara de un antiguo amor? —Dijo repentinamente Sophie con un aire de seriedad algo contradictorio en su personalidad siempre chispeante.

— ¿Tú crees…?

—Deja de imaginar idioteces —respondió bruscamente Kathy interrumpiendo a Cristina.

—No son idioteces, tengo una buena teoría al respecto. Estamos todas de acuerdo con que ellos dos debieron haberse conocido en el pasado, ¿y si se trata de un antiguo amor? ¿Por qué entonces corrió al museo cuando oyó mi descripción de ese sujeto?

—Vaya, parece sensato.

—Siempre digo cosas sensatas, como sea, estoy segura de que ese hombre debe haber sido alguien muy importante para ella. ¿Si no por qué corrió de esa manera?

—Pero no parecía muy feliz de verlo, si no lo recuerdas bien en tu cabeza llena de aire.

—A palabras de necia, oídos sordos.

—No es así la frese, idiota.

— ¿Dije necia?, me corrijo, pues quise decir estúpida, brusca, torpe y sin novio.

Katherine empuñó ambas manos.

—Voy a matarte.

—Atrévete, no te tengo miedo.

—Ya, deténganse las dos, si parecen un par de crías. La idea de Sophie no parece tan descabellada después de todo y era obvio que conocía a ese hombre además de que verlo no le sentó para nada bien.

—Te lo dije, y no sólo eso, estoy segura que debe haber alguna historia tórrida, puedo percibirlo.

—A tu nariz de chismosa no se le escapa nada, ¿eh?

—Silencio, Kathy, déjala continuar.

—Ya oíste, déjame terminar —tosió para aclarar la voz—. Y sí… ¿y sí ella tuvo un romance secreto con ese hombre a escondidas de su familia, y tras ser descubiertos ellos huyeron, pero entonces quedó embarazada, pero él fue reclutado en la guerra y luego ella perdió al bebé por la pena lo que la afectó tanto que al reencontrarse ella lo trató con brusquedad creyendo odiarlo, luego él también la odió por no entenderla, entonces se separaron, y la familia de ella los encontró y los volvió a separar…?

—Espera, espera —la interrumpió Katherine—, ¿cómo los van a separar sus familias si ya se odiaban y se habían separado en esa parte de la historia?

—Yo… —Sophie hizo un rápido recuento mental de lo que había dicho y se encogió de hombros—… ¡deja de preocuparte por detalles insignificantes! Entonces, como decía antes fueron separados y ella fue enviada a esta escuela mientras él se perdió en una vida de dudosa reputación trabajando para la mafia como un asesino profesional. Hasta ahora en que se vuelven a encontrar en las románticas calles de París donde cualquier cosa puede suceder. ¿Qué tal?

Cristina y Katherine se miraron entre sí, cruzaron los brazos e inclinaron los rostros cerrando los ojos, hablando ambas con seriedad.

—Un ocho —dijo Cristina.

—Yo le doy apenas un cuatro, en una escala de cien.

— ¡Óyeme, mi historia fue preciosa!

—Creo haberla leído en una de esas malas novelas que coges a menudo y sí, tenía razón en lo que te dije la semana pasada, te están secando el cerebro.

Sophie, enfadada, infló las mejillas.

—Discúlpenme.

— ¡Millia!

La joven se encontraba de pie con el semblante ensombrecido, sus cabellos caían por delante del hombro cuando se apoyaba en la esquina de la pared entre la sala y el pasillo en un gesto de debilidad mirándolas con las marcas de las lágrimas notoriamente grabadas en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Yo puedo explicarles lo que está sucediendo.

A pesar de su debilidad casi enfermiza caminó sin que ninguna de las tres pudiera reaccionar para ayudarla y se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones con la elegancia de quién se esfuerza por mantener el control de su cuerpo para no desfallecer ante un peso superior a toda su alma.

—Millia, si no quieres.

—No quiero, pero lo necesito —respiró profundamente llenado los pulmones—, ya no me importa nada más, porque si no confío en alguien mi corazón ya no podrá resistirlo —las miró detenidamente y entonces la razón volvió a ella al entender lo que estaba pronto a hacer. Se arrepintió, no debería mezclar a mortales en los asuntos de Asgard, pero luego pensó que no sería necesario hacerlo si no contaba toda la verdad, sino únicamente aquello que la mortificaba.

—Ese hombre… Ese hombre es el hermano de aquel que… —arrugó con fuerza los pliegues de su falda—. Él es el hermano mayor de Ranma.

— ¿Ranma? Uhm… —Cristina sabía que había escuchado ese nombre antes de labios de Millia—. ¡Oh, el novio de tu mejor amiga!

Ella asintió y las tres ahogaron un hipo de sorpresa.

—Esto se pone más interesante que mi novela —murmuró Sophie cuando recibió una palmada en la nuca de Katherine por ser tan desconsiderada.

— ¿Pero por qué no nos dijiste nada antes?

—Si lo vuelven a ver…

— ¿Te hizo algo malo, te acosó, fue el causante que te separaras de ese muchacho que era el novio de tu amiga, porque él tramaba en secreto conquistarte?

— ¡No! —Gritó la joven de cabellos de plata haciendo callar a Sophie—. No, no, eso es un asunto distinto —susurró casi sin voz.

—Si te hizo daño yo me encargo de darle una lección —Katherine empuñó la mano mostrándose dispuesta a defenderla.

—Si lo vuelven a ver aléjense de él.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Por favor, se los ruego, si se encuentran otra vez con ese hombre les pido, no, yo les suplico que no se acerquen, que no se entrometan en sus asuntos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es peligroso.

Se mantuvo en silencio, las tres se quedaron sin poder decir ninguna palabra ante la mortal seriedad con que ella les había hablado. Millia esperó pacientemente a que alguna de ellas se animara a hablar, trató de sonreír pero su gesto fue triste, cansado, como si tuviera que aceptar que con lo que había dicho se ganaría el odio de las chicas a las que comenzaba a querer con afecto sincero. Se levantó de su asiento muy lentamente, acomodó su falda, sacudió de arrugas la blusa y caminó de regreso a su habitación.

—Espera, ¿eso es todo? —le preguntó la más afectada de sus nuevas amigas deteniéndola.

—Sí, eso es todo —Millia no se sentía con el valor suficiente para volver encararlas y se mantuvo dándoles la espalda entrelazando los dedos con nerviosismo, pues ya había gastado todas sus fuerzas en ese pequeño encuentro —. Gracias por comprender y apoyarme, pero esto es algo que debo tratar por mí misma. Pero gracias, muchas gracias, ustedes tres han sido amigas maravillosas y me han dado mucho valor para enfrentarme a mis problemas.

—Millia —Cristina hizo un ademán de querer levantarse de su asiento—, si quieres nosotras podríamos hacer mucho más si nos permitieras…

—Estaré bien, se los prometo, no es necesario que se sigan preocupando por mi culpa —giró mostrándoles la más radiante de las sonrisas, no obstante a ninguna de ellas les pasó desapercibida las lágrimas que se reunieron en el borde de sus ojos—, buenas noches, mis queridas amigas.

Las tres se quedaron quietas y en silencio hasta que los pasos de Millia desaparecieron tras el sonido de la puerta de su habitación. De brazos cruzados volvieron a hundirse en los cojines así como en sus pensamientos.

—Debe pertenecer a la mafia siciliana, estoy segura.

—Cállate, Sophie.

.

La mañana llegó como tantas otras, fría que refrescaba el alma y de cielo cristalino que despertaba los pensamientos. Pocos amaneceres quedaban ya como esos antes del final de todas las cosas y ¿qué habitante de Midgard podría haberse ufanado entonces de conocer los secretos que el destino tenía reservado para con la raza mortal, cuando los dioses mismos sucumbieron ante la destrucción? Sin embargo, no es del final de lo que trata esta historia.

Los ventanales iluminaban el pasillo de los dormitorios sin emitir calor, más bien se trataba de una luz blanca que desteñía todos los colores. Pocas palabras se escuchaban entre las chicas cuando abandonaban solas o en grupo el edificio. La puerta de Millia se abrió lentamente y ella salió con la prudencia de la que no desea molestar sus propios pensamientos, vestía de manera correcta el uniforme pero con un detalle distinto y crucial, se había cogido el cabello largo con larga y gruesa trenza que se enredaba en toda su extensión con una cinta negra, quizás un detalle que anunciaba que finalmente ella aceptaba y vivía un luto que siempre negó asumir. Al cerrar la puerta tras ella y levantar el rostro se encontró con una extraña sorpresa que le provocó un pequeño respingo. Las tres nuevas amigas que había hecho en la escuela la esperaban, Sophie cogiendo su maleta de manera coqueta, Cristina dedicándole una sonrisa cálida y Katherine apoyada en la pared con la actitud seria y agresiva presencia de un guardaespaldas.

Millia no necesitó palabras para expresar lo que sintió en aquel momento, suspiró profundamente tras la sorpresa inicial, meneó ligeramente la cabeza y sonrió como si se rindiera ante tal porfiado afecto que no creía merecer. Y recuperando la sonrisa dulce se unió a ellas en un saludo tan cotidiano como honesto.

.

Risas en los pasillos, saludos cordiales, bostezos, quejidos y más risas. Pasos rápidos cuando ya daba la segunda campana y todas las alumnas se encontraban reunidas en sus respectivos salones de clases. Las alumnas del cuarto salón de último año formaron grupos en el aula muy similar a la de las más antiguas y prestigiosas universidades, con exquisitos terminados en madera oscura los puestos se dividían en tres naves separadas por pasillos escalonados. Las paredes de vieja piedra medieval se encontraban adornadas con cuadros y tapices finos, ante los puestos se separaba un espacio de casi un tercio del salón completo con un pequeño altillo como plataforma en su centro, el largo pizarrón negro que recorría de extremo a extremo la pared se encontraba manchada por el uso de la tradicional tiza blanca, una de las muy poco prácticas tradiciones que seguían conservando en la escuela, cuando las aulas más pequeñas reservadas para las alumnas de primer año contaban ya con pizarrones blancos y el uso de más cómodos marcadores. El aula despertaba un exquisito sentimiento en Millia de nostalgia, no importando el tiempo aquel lugar cantaba con fuerza su historia revelando que provenía de los inicios de la edad media, inclusive más antiguo que eso. Ella como un hada podía sentir los sentimientos de las vigas de madera y de la fría piedra el piso, historias tan maravillosas como las gentes que allí vivieron y murieron, tanto era el sentimiento que siempre la sobrecogía que mientras las demás conversaban en pequeños círculos ella se mantenía sentada estirando los brazos sobre la resbalosa superficie de su puesto como si quisiera sentir una escalofriante caricia con las yemas de los dedos que siempre la hacía olvidar todos sus problemas.

— ¿Sabes qué pudo haber sucedido? —preguntó Cristina sentándose rápidamente en el lugar delante de ella, quedando algo más baja en altura, lo que compensó girando en su puesto sentándose sobre las rodillas en una muy poco femenina posición. La respuesta de Millia en forma de una mirada de confusión absoluta la hizo comprender que ella sabía menos todavía—, olvídalo, parece que hubiese sido mejor haberle preguntado a Sophie, y eso ya es terrible.

— ¿Tan terrible soy? —Preguntó sin pensar y se tapó rápidamente la boca cuando Sophie, dos puestos a su derecha las escuchó y quebró el lápiz con que escribía sintiéndose ofendida—. Oh, no, yo no me refería a… bueno… yo… ¡lo siento, Sophie!

Sophie no respondió pero gruñó como un pequeño perrito chihuahua. A su lado Katherine se rió a carcajadas.

—Incluso la boba de Millia te cree un caso perdido, enana.

— ¡No ofendas a Millia! —Respondió Cristina en son de guerra.

— ¡Ella fue la que empezó en primer lugar! —Saltó la pequeña Sophie antes de que Kathy pudiera responder, sin entenderse bien si era porque se sentía ofendida, o por defender a Katherine pues ella se sentía la única con derecho a molestarla.

—Por favor, les ruego que se calmen, lo siento, ha sido todo mi culpa, perdón… —Millia se levantó de su puesto moviendo las manos muy nerviosa para tratar de tranquilizarlas. Al final las tres estallaron en risas dejando al hada muy confundida.

—Deja de tomarte las cosas tan seriamente, Millia, ¿tan poco nos conoces estando juntas todo este tiempo? —Cristina la corrigió en un tono maternal que ella sólo pudo aceptar con una sonrisa de niña arrepentida.

—Lo siento.

—Y deja ya de disculparte por todo.

—Lo siento.

— ¡Millia!

Pero fue ahora Millia la que se sonrió dando a entender que estaba bromeando, las otras dos rieron de la cara de Cristina cuando se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa.

—Por Dios, ¿no que estabas deprimida?

Millia le sacó la lengua en respuesta. Cristina se sonrojó porque aquel gesto le pareció adorable en ella. Otra alumna se acercó a ellas y les preguntó si sabían algo de lo que toda la clase cuchicheaba con ávido interés. Ya había transcurrido media hora desde el inicio de las clases, así lo acusaba el reloj en el centro de la pared por encima del largo pizarrón.

— ¿Se habrá enfermado el maestro L'Petit?

—Espero que no sea nada de cuidado —exclamó Millia.

—Dios, eres la única que podría apiadarse de ese viejo pervertido —se quejó Cristina y las demás chicas asintieron encontrándole la razón.

—Apuesto que al "sapo L'Petit" lo encerraron finalmente en prisión por haberse propasado con alguna alumna.

—Pues debería estar agradecido de que no se metió contigo, enana.

— ¿Qué insinúas, Kathy?

—Que en tu caso habría significado un gravísimo delito de pedofilia. Oh, lo olvidaba, eso sería imposible, ya que al "sapo" sólo le gustan las muchachas bien, pero digo muy bien desarrolladas —dijo irguiendo el cuerpo y sacando pecho, reluciendo la gran diferencia que existía entre su figura de modelo y el infantil cuerpo de Sophie.

—Vas a morir ¡muy lentamente!

Las dos comenzaron a correr, subir y bajar los escalones dando vueltas al aula. Las demás no las tomaron en cuenta acostumbradas ya a su habitual rutina de peleas.

— ¿Será verdad lo del maestro de reemplazo?

El grupo alrededor de Millia prestó atención a otro de los rumores que deambulaba por el aula y de inmediato lo integraron en su conversación hablando rápidamente entre sí.

—Qué dicen, ¿creen que vendrá un reemplazante?

—Por mí cualquiera que no insista en tirar la tiza al piso con la excusa de mirarnos bajo las faldas estaría perfecto.

—Apuesto a que será mujer.

Asintieron, todas conocían lo reacia que era la vieja directora para permitir que hombres ingresaran a las sacras dependencias de la escuela. L'Petit era una de las pocas excepciones dada su edad avanzada que lo convertía en una persona "segura y respetable", veterano en la escuela y, lo más importante de todo, primo de la directora.

— ¿Y si se trata de un maestro joven y apuesto? —Propuso Sophie que ya cansada de corretear a Katherine había vuelto a la interesante charla.

— ¡En tus sueños, enana!

Sophie le dio un puntapié en la pantorrilla y tras un fuerte quejido ahora fue Katherine la que salió persiguiéndola.

La puerta del salón se abrió de improviso y todas las alumnas, tras unos segundos de paralizada confusión, corrieron a sus asientos. La directora alta, delgada, de piel arrugada como una uva seca y cabello tirante tomado por un moño alto adornado con dos pequeñas plumas brillantes con tanta fuerza que le alargaba el final de los ojos. La directora con la maña aprendida por años dejó pasar el desorden que vio en un principio, y cuando observó que todas ocupaban sus respectivos puestos en completo silencio dio un segundo paso e ingresó caminando de manera segura y elegante. Todas las alumnas se levantaron en un coro de sillas deslizándose.

—Buenos días, señorita directora —se escuchó el cantar de treinta dulces voces en el antiguo salón. Por "señorita" se referían a la directora, pues soltera insistía en que no se debían confundir ni llamarla señora en ningún momento.

—Buenos días. Pueden sentarse.

Otra vez se escuchó el chillar del piso cuando se deslizaron las sillas y a la directora se le escapó un mechón por la irritación que le causaba los modales tan bruscos de sus estudiantes que parecían en esta generación porfiar en lugar de aprender cómo debía comportarse una señorita en… Como fuera, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando notó la manera en que la clase esperaba su anuncio, era particularmente obvio que algo había sucedido tras la demora en iniciar las clases y la aparición de la directora.

—Mis estimadas alumnas, me es penoso comunicarles que vuestro querido maestro monsieur L'Petit se ausentará unos días por un delicado problema de salud —esperó unos segundos, ninguna de las chicas reaccionó como esperaba sino que en cambio se encontró con sonrisas disimuladas y cuchicheos alegres. Ante la insistencia del silencio las alumnas comprendieron y con notoria falsedad expresaron suspiros de pesar y lamentos forzados. La directora se sintió más ofendida con esto que con la indiferencia inicial, pero prefirió proseguir—. Como las clases han de mantenerse tendrán a un maestro reemplazante para lo que queda del periodo académico —su rostro mostró cierto descontento, pues no estaba de acuerdo con el cambio que iba a anunciar, sin tener que confesar que se sintió obligada por las circunstancias a contratar a un joven maestro en práctica, cosa que causaría un gran problema en la reputación de su excelente escuela. Sin embargo, sus temores iban mucho más allá de la imagen de la escuela o de una mala formación producto de un joven inexperto—. Espero que como distinguidas estudiantes de Saint Jean, futuras representantes de lo más excelso de la sociedad, sepan comportarse ante su nuevo maestro con dignidad, entereza, obediencia, respeto…

Las alumnas murmuraban entre sí sin escuchar el improvisado discurso de la directora.

— ¿Escucharon? Un reemplazante.

— ¿Será un hombre?

— ¡Un hombre joven y apuesto!

—U otro viejo endemoniado.

—No seas pájaro de mal agüero.

—Qué más da, será otra señora amargada como la directora.

Millia escuchaba los fuertes susurros cruzados tratando de mantener la calma y la mirada en la directora de forma obediente, pero le era casi imposible impedir que sus ojos se desviaran siguiendo la dirección de los murmullos, sintiéndose extrañada todavía de ese ambiente tan efusivo y emocionante, muy distinta a la obediencia y pasividad que había experimentado en Nerima. ¿Tan distintas eran las culturas en Midgard con sólo moverse de un punto a otro del mismo mundo? Aunque no era aquello lo que más la preocupaba, porque en el fondo lo que ella sentía era celos de esas niñas y sus vidas tan alegres y despreocupadas, deseando poder comportarse con tanta despreocupación como ellas.

—Porque debemos recordar siempre las palabras de nuestras antiguas y respetadas directoras, mujeres honrosas, ejemplos de conducta, estandartes de la decencia y de la prudencia, castas de pensamiento, cuerpo y alma, que nos guían con su espíritu y ejemplo, con su…

Se escuchó una voz forzada tosiendo en la entrada de la puerta y la directora se detuvo sintiéndose turbada. Únicamente ella podía ver a quien esperaba en el pasillo desde su posición ante toda la clase. Ofuscada se ajustó el cabello y con molestia anunció.

—Les presento a su nuevo maestro de historia, el señor Saotome.

— ¿Dijo _Seotumee_?

—No, más bien escuché Seetoume.

—Es Sautoomee —discutió Sophie con seguridad—, qué extraño apellido, ¿será francés?

—No es inglés —agregó Katherine.

El extraño apellido se repitió como un coro confuso de decenas de interpretaciones. La misma directora lo notó y molesta quiso hablar cuando una sombra ingresó rápidamente en el salón.

—Es Saotome.

Los cuchicheos cesaron y todas giraron para mirar a Millia. La joven de cabellos de plata palideció como aquellas antiguas imágenes de las heroínas del romanticismo, débiles y blancas como un rayo de luna presto a desaparecer. Las manos quitas sobre la mesa tiritaban contra su voluntad y sus ojos estaban puestos directamente adelante.

—Millia, ¿qué dijiste?

—Es japonés, se pronuncia Sao… Saotome —sus labios temblaron con dificultad, como si al pronunciar otra vez ese apellido arrancara también una parte de su alma. Cristina lo notó y al instante, dominada por un oscuro presentimiento, también volvió el rostro hacia adelante, imitada por el resto.

Los pasos firmes de los zapatos de vestir duros y brillantes castigaron el suelo de piedra, las piernas largas enfundadas en un pantalón negro de corte elegante se estiraban al avanzar con una rigidez marcial, el cuerpo lo cubría con una chaqueta de género que hacía juego con los pantalones que abotonaba con disciplina, bajo la que vestía una camisa blanca desabotonada en el cuello. El joven hombre cruzó detrás de la directora como si no reparara en su existencia hasta el extremo opuesto del salón donde se encontraba la pequeña mesa, silla y escritorio contra la pared del maestro. Cargaba con la fuerza de los dedos un par de textos y un cuaderno de apuntes que se veía utilizado a menudo lleno de citas de papel que colgaban de los bordes, lo depositó todo en la mesa y giró mirando fijamente a la directora. La mujer enrojeció, se sentía humillada y presionada pero por alguna razón no podía competir con la frialdad de aquel joven.

—Niñas, de pie para saludar a su nuevo maestro, monsieur Kapsuo Saotome.

—Él no… no es posible… ¿por qué está aquí? —Millia ahogó un suspiro mezclado con un quejido que parecía haberle hecho a su malévolo destino.

—Es el hombre del museo —susurró Sophie cuando las tres amigas se miraron entre sí inquietas.

Todas se pusieron de pie y saludaron con cortesía en un coro más entusiasta que cuando hicieron lo mismo con la directora. La mujer quiso entonces retomar su discurso para poner especial cuidado en las palabras "castidad" y "respeto" cuando el nuevo maestro hizo su primer anuncio ante la clase.

—Despidan a su directora.

Las alumnas volvieron a ponerse de pie ante la confundida mujer y la despidieron como acostumbraban a hacerlo. La directora quiso protestar pero nada podía hacer, Kapsuo le dio la espalda prestándole atención a sus textos, abriendo el cuaderno, moviendo las hojas para luego girar otra vez y mirarla sin expresar alegría ni tampoco frustración, sino que con la misma frialdad con la que había ingresado levantó una ceja como si estuviera esperando su partida.

—Bu… Bu… ¡Buenos días, monsieur! —Se retiró molesta dando un fuerte portazo al salir. Kapsuo volvió a sus textos ante la silenciosa expectación y emoción que ahora embargaba a las alumnas.

.

5

.

El cabello ligeramente rizado cubría sus ojos cuando se inclinaba sobre los libros, la larga coleta que le llegaba la cintura tomada por una cinta de plata a la altura de los hombros se balanceaba con el simple movimiento de sus brazos, las facciones exóticas de oriente bien proporcionadas y los ojos azules que parecían producto de un antiguo mestizaje en sus ancestros le conferían aquel misterio tan seductor, especialmente en alumnas de un internado que encontraron en aquel joven maestro el ideal de sus más locas fantasías. Todo sucedió tan rápido desde que él había ingresado en la sala que pronto los murmullos pasaron a ser verdaderas conversaciones, un ruido que el silencioso maestro no parecía tomar en cuenta mientras revisaba sus apuntes.

—Millia, es él —le dijo Cristina a su lado y rápidamente tomó la mano de su amiga apretándola con fuerza—. No te preocupes, no te dejaremos sola.

Millia respondió al gesto con una mirada mezcla de terror y confusión. ¿Acaso Cristina sería capaz de comprender el peligro que ahora las rodeaba a todas? ¿Podía explicarles que al que tenían de maestro era uno de los más peligrosos asesinos del mundo de los dioses? ¿Y si debía luchar con él sería acaso una rival capaz de detenerlo? No, ¡no, jamás podría! Su mano respondió con más fuerza al apretón de su amiga, su miedo era evidente, cuando miró alrededor al ver a todas sus compañeras todo lo que veía eran posibles víctimas de un conflicto sangriento. ¡Sangre!, sólo pensar en la sangre hacía que su cabeza le diera vueltas.

—Por favor, cálmate, estamos aquí —trató Cristina de tranquilizarla al notar que por el contrario parecía estar perdiendo a su amiga cuando esta tembló con más fuerza y sus ojos abiertos y sin pestañear comenzaban a humedecerse.

—Cristina, es él, el "hermano" —dijo Sophie desde su puesto cruzando el pasillo escalonado.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —Respondió molesta pensando que aquello sólo inquietaría más a su nueva amiga en lugar de tranquilizarla.

Kapsuo dejó de leer las notas y se irguió. Se miró la muñeca donde tenía un pequeño reloj muy fino de plata con una correa de cuero. Observó a la clase y luego al reloj que se encontraba sobre el pizarrón. Como si fuera a hablar las chicas mantuvieron la respiración, pero en lugar de ello juntó las manos y comenzó a corregir la hora de su reloj de muñeca. Lentamente, muy lentamente, como si estuviera realizando una tarea que le diera placer. Aquella pasividad estaba destruyendo los nervios de Millia, como si esperara en su interior que se desatara algún desastre, que una espada apareciera volando de alguna parte o un monstruo atravesara una pared, ¡pero que hiciera algo! ¿O en realidad no quería que pasara nada malo? Ya no lo sabía, sólo pensaba que no podía respirar ante el peso de la responsabilidad, que la vida de esas casi treinta almas y de todas las demás que se encontraban en la escuela Saint Jean dependían únicamente de ella.

Kapsuo terminó y volvió a mirar a la clase, sus ojos fríos pasaron de una en una y causó un ligero temblor en sus espíritus. Ni siquiera Cristina pudo evitar aquel escalofrío que en nada tenía que ver con la emoción adolescente, miró a sus otras dos amigas y éstas con los ojos le respondieron que también habían sido víctimas del desagradable presentimiento. El nuevo maestro les dio la espalda y acercándose al pizarrón cogió una tiza, lo pensó un momento y luego comenzó a escribir rápidamente. Su ortografía era precisa, perfecta en todo sentido, pero carecía de belleza. Escribió su nombre completo para que ahora sí pudieran comprenderlo y en la línea siguiente anotó un par de horarios.

—Como ya lo saben mi nombre es Kapsuo Saotome. Monsieur Saotome. Ninguna de ustedes puede llamarme por mi nombre, soy vuestro maestro, ¿está claro?

No obtuvo respuestas.

— ¿Está claro? —insistió muy lentamente y al instante las chicas asintieron con débiles afirmaciones. Comenzaban a sentirse intimidadas por ese hombre.

—Estos son los horarios de atención en mi oficina. Responderé a cualquier consulta exclusivamente de carácter académico. Si sus dudas no corresponden a lo visto en clases o uno de vuestros textos, no me fastidien.

Las alumnas comenzaron a pensar que aquel apuesto profesor no era tan amable como habían imaginado.

— ¿Dudas?

La mayoría de las alumnas levantó la mano.

—No responderé preguntas de carácter personal.

Casi todas las bajaron a excepción de una. Bastó que Kapsuo la mirara intensamente para que desistiera y la bajara también.

—Bien, ahora proseguiré con la clase en el punto en que el antiguo maestro había quedado.

—Si quiere puedo borrar el pizarrón por usted, maestro Saotome —dijo una coqueta, las demás se sonrieron recordando también que con el maestro L'Petit era todo lo contrario pues ellas escapaban de sus deseos por sacarlas ante la clase.

—Divertido —respondió ahogando las risas en un mar de fría indiferencia, perdiendo todas ellas el entusiasmo.

Millia no daba crédito a sus ojos, lo veía desenvolverse con perfecta claridad. Respondía preguntas cuando se las hacían y continuaba con la lección de una manera monótona, insensible, pero correcta y también muy segura para el bienestar de todos y tranquilidad de ella. ¿Acaso lo había subestimado? Después de todo si él se encontraba allí, y si era verdad que también seguía el mismo objetivo, sería justo deducir que para el hermano mayor de Ranma le convenía mantener su identidad reservada al igual que ella. Cristina notó con alivia como la mano que la presionaba se relajó notoriamente, la soltó y en pocos minutos como siempre lo hacía Millia sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a tomar apuntes como una alumna dedicada que siempre demostraba ser. Para ninguna de ellas habría resultado creíble, de haber conocido la verdadera historia del azote de Alvheim y de la ama de llaves de la casa de Freyr, que ambos estaría en la misma sala de clases jugando al profesor y a la alumna en el gran escenario que en ese momento era la ciudad midgariana de París.

—La psicología indica que las deidades, como invenciones del imaginario humano, eran un reflejo del verdadero sentir y actuar de los pueblos originarios… ¿Invenciones humanas, los dioses?

Kapsuo se detuvo mientras leía una referencia de un antiguo libro como si la pensara por un largo instante y, para sorpresa de las jóvenes, esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Millia también lo notó y la situación le pareció tan divertida que al final, en toda la clase, sólo la risa del profesor y de la siempre atenta Millia se dejó sentir por un momento.

El profundo dominio que el nuevo maestro demostraba sobre la historia de Midgard pronto llamó la atención de Millia. ¿Debía sorprenderse de que él pudiera conocer los secretos más profundos de Asgard? No, quizás no, pero la soltura que demostraba al hablar sobre las diversas teorías que tenían los midgarianos la dejó sin palabras, y la hizo también sentirse un poco incapaz en comparación. Perdía como combatiente, ¿ahora perdería también en erudición? Cristina se sintió un poco confundida con los cambios de ánimo que demostró Millia; primero asustada, luego tranquila, al rato interesada y después molesta como una niña taimada, ¿su amiga se habría vuelto loca? Cuando pensó en que todos esos cambios de humor tan extraños se debían únicamente a la presencia de ese misterioso profesor Saotome ya no se sintió tan feliz y pronto ambas amigas se encontraban igual de molestas con los ojos fijos en el nuevo maestro. Tan notorio era aquella ridícula escena que Katherine y Sophie las observaban para luego mirarse entre sí encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Preguntas? —Kapsuo terminó así su perorata mirando con impaciencia a su distraído público. Las alumnas no prestaban atención a sus palabras sino que se preocupaban únicamente de examinarlo de manera interesada. Otra vez un gran número alzó la mano—. ¿Preguntas sobre algo de lo que he dicho durante toda esta hora? —Las chicas bajaron la mano y no ocultó su impaciencia—. No les importa aprender, ni siquiera aunque su vida pudiera depender de ello. Estúpidos humanos —se quejó en un susurro que nadie pudo escuchar volviendo hacia la pizarra. Entonces metódicamente comenzó a borrar todo lo que había escrito. Al instante se formó un quejido uniforme de las alumnas y el ruido de lápices rasgando con desesperación las hojas vacías comenzó.

—Profesor, profesor, por favor, espere un momento —se atrevió una a suplicarle mientras anotaba rápidamente el resumen al igual que el resto.

Kapsuo Saotome se detuvo un momento, giró ligeramente la cabeza mirando a la clase por sobre su hombro con los ojos afilados y fríos.

—No —respondió y se volvió para seguir borrando con más intensidad que antes. Su respuesta provocó un segundo coro de quejidos.

Millia se sonrió sin pensar porqué lo había hecho. Se había olvidado por completo de que ante ella tenía a un peligroso espadachín sino que en su lugar vio a un joven hombre tan taimado como un crío pequeño que no le gustaba que no lo hubieran escuchado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se sonreía se detuvo llevando una mano a sus labios asustada de sus propios sentimientos, ¿no era aquella personalidad tan infantil y orgullosa similar a la de Ranma? ¿Y si eran hermanos podrían entonces compartir muchos más rasgos de su alma que únicamente un apellido y la sangre divina que corría por sus venas? La campana del final de la clase se escuchó repicar por toda la escuela. Las alumnas seguían quejándose cuando el nuevo maestro terminó por limpiar el pizarrón.

—La próxima semana tendremos un examen de lo visto hoy.

La alegría del final de la hora e inicio del pequeño descanso fue agriado por la nueva noticia. Ya no les gustaba tanto el nuevo maestro y algunas comenzaban a murmurar que se trataba de un demonio en "piel de príncipe", otras encontraban todavía más encantador su mal humor como si se tratara de un personaje de alguna poco original novela. Lentamente dejaron sus puestos y salieron de la sala una por una, la mayoría saludando con entusiasmo al nuevo profesor. Otras se reunieron alrededor del escritorio donde él se había refugiado, pero fueron rápidamente espantadas por su escalofriante personalidad, ya que había cogido un libro y parecía leerlo con atención ignorando lo que lo rodeaba, respondiendo a la efusividad de las jóvenes con respuestas a medias y gruñidos.

Cristina se levantó rápidamente, tenía que hacerle muchas preguntas a su amiga con respecto a ese sujeto que no le agradaba cuando otra chica la cogió del brazo.

—Espera, ¿qué quieres, Lucila?

— ¿Cómo que qué? Nos prometiste ayudarnos con el vestuario del club de teatro.

—Pero, justo ahora…

—Ve con ellas —le respondió Millia conociendo su inquietud.

—No pienso dejarte sola.

—Estaré bien, Sophie y Kathy me acompañarán.

—Bueno, si tu lo dices, pero… ¡con más cuidado!

Sin poder agregar más Cristina fue arrastrada por la otra chica en medio del grupo que abandonaba la sala. Millia se sintió feliz por la dedicación de su amiga, pero también triste por tener una vez más que depender de otros para su resguardo. Con el fuerte peso de su corazón alentando todos sus movimientos guardó el cuaderno y los lápices dentro del maletín, no obstante, cuando terminó cerrarlo el sonido metálico del broche provocó un fuerte eco. Aquello le erizó la piel. Lentamente levantó el rostro para darse cuenta de que se encontraba sola en el gran salón, sola junto al temible hombre que tras el escritorio parecía leer atentamente un libro.

.

Millia se encontraba sola junto al hombre que tanto temía y a la vez intrigaba, siempre lo había imaginado como un guerrero frío y calculador al que únicamente había ayudado por dos razones: porque era enemigo de Dainn y porque también era el hermano mayor de Ranma. Ahora su cabeza afiebrada parecía buscar intencionalmente las similitudes entre los dos hermanos, cosa que la complicaba más cuando su empeño se dedicaba en las características que justamente le gustaban de aquel muchacho rebelde e inocente. Se llevó una mano a la frente, ¿estaría enferma que ahora pensaba semejante cantidad de disparates? ¿Ahora cuando debía estar más enfocada en el problema que tenía por delante? Porque aquel hombre era su rival, su enemigo en la delicada misión que podría desestabilizar la balanza de equilibrio de poderes que por obra de Freyr durante siglos había mantenido a Midgard lejos del nocivo interés de los dioses de Asgard. Otro pensamiento la sacudió como una descarga eléctrica que vino acompañado con el grito mental de su propia conciencia diciéndole: "idiota, eres una tonta, ¿cómo puedes no darte cuenta del peligro en el que te encuentras?". El escalofrío vino acompañado de la sensación de debilidad que la embargaba cada vez que pensaba en su misión. Estaba sola, sola con ese hombre lejos de todos sus aliados de Asgard y también de Midgard, ¿y si deseaba ahora terminar con su vida? Pues ella era el impedimento ante sus objetivos, ¿podría olvidar acaso que ese hombre había acabado con una nación y con la vida de los padres de Iris solamente por cumplir una orden que le debió parecer indiferente? Porque ahora había traicionado a su propio amo con la misma facilidad con la que había dado una clase de historia a un grupo de chicas. ¿Cómo podía ella congraciar ambas imágenes que tenía ahora de ese hombre?

¿Lo enfrentaría?

Deslizó la silla con la delicadeza que la directora siempre esperaría del resto de sus alumnas sin esperanza. Se levantó con cuidado, sacudió un poco su falda, respiró profundamente, cogió el maletín, bajó los peldaños hasta llegar al nivel de la salida. Se detuvo un momento para mirar a su profesor. No obtuvo reacción alguna de su parte. ¿Debía sentir alivio o desilusión por sentirse ignorada por él? ¿La habría reconocido como el hada que le salvó la vida en Nerima tras su encuentro con Dainn? ¿Se sentiría agradecido o la odiaría en su orgullo por ello? Esperó, nada sucedió, dio algunos pasos hacia la salida. ¿Por qué era ella entonces la que se sentía irritada por sentirse ignorada, no merecía siquiera una palabra de agradecimiento? ¿Y por qué pensaba en cosas tan raras justamente ahora? Llegó a la puerta y cogió el pomo con la mano, lo giró lentamente, muy lentamente. El pestillo crujió y la puerta se entreabrió al empujarla. Se detuvo.

—Que tenga un buen día, maestro Saotome —dijo sin pensar en un tono desafiante muy extraño en su personalidad siempre suave y amable. Tanto así que ella misma se asustó de sus propias palabras como si hubieran sido dichas por otra persona, traicionada por sus labios y su corazón desbordado que se empeñaba en confundirla.

Tampoco obtuvo respuesta. El sonido de una hoja pasando por los dedos del joven profesor fue todo lo que recibió de él. Se encogió de hombros aliviada y se decidió a abandonar la sala.

—Millia Lazuli de Gimle, un nombre particular en Midgard.

Ella se congeló en la entrada. Retrocedió un paso y cerró la puerta sin salir.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste, por qué no aprovechaste tu oportunidad para huir, pequeña idiota?

Kapsuo se levantó arrastrando con fuerza la silla, apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio. Se ajustó los anteojos y la miró con tal desafío que ella sintió que las piernas le temblaban ante la sensación de la proximidad de la muerte.

—Yo…

— ¿Crees que puedes vencerme? ¿O imaginas que seré suave contigo sólo porque me ayudaste en una ocasión?

—Yo no…

Con la mano empuñada golpeó el escritorio haciéndola saltar en su sitio. Sin esperar otro titubeo caminó hacia ella con pasos largos y decididos. Millia retrocedió, se arrepintió de haber esperado tanto tiempo y quiso tomar con la mano tras su espalda otra vez el pomo de la puerta con torpes tanteos. Cuando dio con lo que buscaba ya era demasiado tarde porque Kapsuo la cogió por los brazos y la obligó casi levantándola de los pies a girar apoyándola de espaldas contra el pizarrón en un movimiento tan brusco que la lastimó.

— ¡Ah!, no, suélteme.

—Eres una imbécil. ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Quién te envió, esa estúpida de diosa Freya? ¿En qué están pensando tus dioses para encomendar algo tan importante a un ser tan frágil? —Kapsuo la interrogó con fuerza y rapidez—. ¡Habla!

Ella se encogió, sintiendo que los brazos la quemaban bajo la fuerte presión de las grandes manos, con el rostro hacia un lado y los ojos cerrados trataba de ocultarse de su mirada, pero en su interior, muy en lo secreto de su corazón, ella no le temía a sus ojos fríos, sino por el contrario más miedo le daba encontrar una mirada similar a la que tanto extrañaba ahora.

— ¿Crees que puedes vencerme?

— ¡No lo haré, no me rendiré, porque Ranma no lo habría hecho! —respondió en un grito de deseo y frustración que fue arrancado de lo más profundo de su corazón. Ella, la que siempre estaba dispuesta a conciliar las posturas más opuestas y que habría cedido gustosa a los deseos más pequeños de cualquiera por conseguir la paz ahora se sintió avivada por el deseo profundo de imitar a aquel al que había perdido injustamente. Y ahora, ante el mismo Kapsuo al que no le podía perdonar no demostrar ninguna emoción por la muerte de Ranma cuando debía sentirla tanto o más que ella misma, fue como si su corazón quisiera enrostrarle que podría llegar a ser la sombra del mismísimo hermano al que quería tanto negar

Jamás esperó su reacción. Kapsuo la soltó, sus ojos se perdieron en un mar de ira tan profundo que nunca nadie podría haberse atrevido a navegar hasta la fuente misma sin temer perder su alma en el intento. Retrocedió la mano, la empuñó. Ella sorprendida de sentirse libre abrió los ojos y lo miró sólo para encontrarse con la amenaza. El golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

Millia no alcanzó a cerrar los ojos, en una expresión de terror con los labios entreabiertos vio aquel puño que impactó en el pizarrón a un costado de su cabeza rozándole el cabello. La pizarra se partió en dos y el muro tras ella se agrietó hasta que las fisuras alcanzaron el piso y parte del techo.

—Si no te vas ahora terminarás igual que él.

Desprendió la mano de la pared y un poco de polvo se deslizó de la superficie. Con mucha calma se distanció de ella sin dejar de observarla con desprecio, una amenaza que no necesitó de palabras y que como una cuchilla envenenada terminó por destrozar las pocas esperanzas que en los últimos días habían revivido toda su alegría; él le recordó a Asgard y sus desgracias, él era Asgard y el resultado de todas las maldiciones de los dioses que también afectaban su existencia, ¿cuán necia había sido con creer por un momento que podría poseer una vida normal igual a la de los mortales? Millia cruzó los brazos tomándoselos en un intento por contener el fuerte temblor que la dominaba, sin siquiera poder cerrar los ojos deslizó la espalda por el pizarrón dejando caer su cuerpo sobre las rodillas. Estaba asustada, herida en su corazón y abandonada a su suerte por el cruel destino.

Kapsuo no reveló su pensar, si sentía odio o lástima por ella jamás lo demostró, y abandonó el salón dejándola sola.

.

6

.

Cuando cerró los ojos esa noche las imágenes de lo que vivió hacía tan poco en Nerima regresaron en la forma de un inquietante sueño.

Dainn jadeaba, las heridas borboteaban chorros de sangre negra que formaba un charco a sus pies, pero esto no disminuía la sonrisa desquiciada ni mucho menos menguaba en algo las fuerzas del cazador de almas. Cogió la guadaña con una mano, la del mismo brazo que tenía destrozado y que a pesar de ello movía con soltura sobrenatural, y lo abanicó por encima de la cabeza dejándolo caer sobre el hombro.

—Niño, sí, niño, ¡cuánto placer le das a Dainn, sí, a Dainn! ¡Cuánta dicha al viejo maestro! Dolor, ¡dolor, dolor, dolor, oh, sí, maravilloso dolor! El dolor es exquisito, el dolor que a Dainn le provocas es… es… —Dainn dejó de hablar y cerrando la boca sonrió con malicia saboreándose los labios, sintiendo su propia sangre que también manchaba su boca y que se deslizaba por el costado de su cabeza—, sabroso dolor, sí, delicioso, sí.

Kapsuo "Avari" Saotome se tensó, aquello no era una buena señal y con el único brazo que podía mover, cuando el otro colgaba inerte producto de la horrible lesión que el cazador le había provocado, levantó a la espada Gram en posición de defensa. La hoja de acero temblaba en su mando debilitada amenazando con caer en cualquier instante, no así la mirada de desafío del joven que no importando su situación no dejaba de lado su silencioso odio hacia su antiguo maestro.

— ¿He de cortarte el pescuezo? No, rápido, aburrido, no, a Dainn no le gusta eso. ¿Abrirte las entrañas, niño? Quizás… ¡No!, no, no, no, no, muy tedioso, muy aburrido, vivirías por muy poco tiempo, no. No. No. No. ¿No? ¿Y sí…? ¡Ah, sí, maravilloso! Dainn cortará tus miembros y te clavará en lo alto de la casa de esos mortales. Y desangrándote en infinito dolor, pequeño traidor, maldito traidor, verás con lo último de vida miserable que te queda la muerte de tus seres amados.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando —respondió Avari tratando de mostrarse firme.

— ¿No, no lo sabe el niño, no sabe que Dainn sabe, no conoce que Dainn conoce? —El cazador estalló en carcajadas llenas de maledicencia—. ¡El niño cree que Dainn no recuerda a la madre, no recuerda al padre! ¿No te importará entonces lo que Dainn le haga a esa mujer? ¿No, no, nada, no?

Avari gruñó, perdió la calma, sus heridas tampoco ayudaban a que pudiera mantener la cabeza fría y se dejó llevar por el odio que ahora quemó su mirada.

— ¡Oh, sí, el niño vino por eso! ¡El niño de mamá vino por ella, para protegerla a ella! A Dainn le encantará deshacerse de esa basura mor…

Las palabras de Dainn fueron detenidas por la rodilla de Avari, no, ahora Kapsuo Saotome hijo de Nodoka que en una reacción ajena a su siempre templado carácter se había arrojado con todo su furor sobre el cazador. En un corto brinco le conectó un rodillazo en el hombro que deformó las amenazas del maldito einjergar. Dainn no cayó sino que con los pies pegados al suelo apenas inclinó la mitad superior del cuerpo hacia atrás a pesar de poderoso impacto, sin embargo Kapsuo no se detuvo sino que en el aire giró el cuerpo para conectar una patada en el costado de la cabeza del cazador llevado por su poderosa ira. Dainn no cayó, sino que para horror del joven guerrero detuvo su bota entre su cara aplastada y la mano que rápidamente había movido para cogerlo por el tobillo. De nada le sirvió maldecir su propia debilidad y la falta de fuerza de su ataque cuando Dainn lo movió tirando de su pierna como si olvidara que se encontraba unida al resto de un cuerpo frágil de un mortal, lo alzó y lo bajó con toda su fuerza estrellándolo de espalda contra el suelo. Kapsuo gritó de dolor, aquello ya era demasiado castigo para su ya lastimado cuerpo. Dainn soltó el tobillo y con sorna se burló de él, puso la bota sobre su pecho y lo comenzó a aplastar con la fuerza de una aplanadora. El suelo comenzó a hundirse alrededor del torso de Kapsuo cuando sus costillas tronaron como espigas.

—Oh, niño, sí, qué placer, qué placer. Dainn te odia, ¡sí, Dainn te desprecia desde el primer día! El amo dijo no tocarte, el amo dijo no lastimarte, pero ahora libre Dainn es para aniquilarte. ¡Feliz es Dainn, feliz danzará en la sangre de los habitantes de toda esta miserable ciudad! Y tú vida, pequeño, nunca significó más que un entretenimiento pasajero.

Kapsuo se quejó, soltó la espada que ya no podía levantar del piso y con ambas manos quiso empujar el pie del cazador, pero ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias. Dainn lo aplastó con mayor ahínco y el joven gritó escupiendo sangre, el maldito lo estaba matando y pronto su corazón sería aplastado debajo de sus propias costillas.

— ¡Déjalo ahora, monstruo!

El grito de Millia llamó la atención de Dainn, pero no dejó de aplastar al joven cuando desafió a la metiche y frágil hada.

—Espera tu turno, polilla, espera a Dainn. Sí, sí, pronto acabará, todo terminará y tu tiempo llegará.

— ¡No lo lastimes! —La chica de cabellos plateados alzó ambas manos apuntando al cazador—, ¡suéltalo o no responderé!

— ¿Tú amenazar a Dainn? No bromas, no, no chistes, no gracioso, ¡no es divertido! —empujó con mayor fuerza y el cuerpo de Kapsuo se hundió un poco en el suelo. El dolor que él parecía sentir era algo inhumano de ver—. ¿Y qué harás si Dainn sigue así? —Presionó con más fuerza—, ¿así? —Otra costilla de Kapsuo crujió horriblemente—, ¿así? —El grito del joven fue escalofriante cuando escupió otra bocanada de sangre—. Cómo un insecto has de morir, tú también, ¡todos han de morir! ¡To…!

Un anillo de luz plateada y azul se formó alrededor de las manos de una chica furiosa, ella, la más pura de las hadas de Gimle aborrecía la violencia, pero más aborrecía a ese monstruo que lastimaba a una persona indefensa. Ya no creyó en su propia debilidad ni tampoco pensó que ese sujeto era el temible Dainn.

— ¿… dos? —terminó Dainn su exclamación con una pregunta cuando percibió que aquella chica invocaba una fuerza que le pareció desconocida, para después comprender la esencia de su naturaleza y al instante maldecir la ironía del destino. Tendría que ignorar a su deseada víctima y encargarse primero de esa chiquilla antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Alzó la guadaña, Millia tenía los ojos cerrados cuando se preparaba a realizar el conjuro que salió por primera vez de un sentimiento que ella desconocía: era odio, y corrientes de brisa oscura rodearon el anillo mágico formando runas de sangre.

Dainn quiso atacarla pero sus pies no respondieron, cuando bajó la vista se encontró con que Kapsuo retenía su tobillo con ambas manos, a pesar de lo lastimado que se encontraba y de la sangre que empapaba el costado de su boca el joven mortal tuvo el tiempo de sonreírle con la satisfacción de la venganza.

— ¡Maldito niño! —Alcanzó a pronunciar cuando movió la guadaña dispuesto ahora a cortarle la cabeza con rapidez y desesperación.

— _¡Rayo cristal!_

El hechizo de Millia no fue como los que acostumbraba a realizar, ni siquiera en los más agresivos que tanto detestaba. El rayo de luz se cristalizó como lanzas que fueron envueltas por la corriente negra como un remolino. La tormenta de cristales negros y resplandor rojo como la sangre rodearon al cazador antes de que pudiera terminar con la vida del joven Kapsuo. Los brazos y piernas fueron destrozados por los cristales que como cuchillas abrieron heridas de sangre negra y la guadaña misma del infame einjergar se hizo pedazos ante la fuerza del hechizo. El cuerpo de Dainn fue atravesado por las lanzas y sus quejidos fueron mucho más allá del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, sino también en el daño que recibía su espíritu con cada embiste de luz. Al final cedió a la fuerza superior que lo castigaba y fue arrastrado por la poderosa corriente elevándose en el aire y empujado contra el muro del sitio donde luchaban. La luz lo llevó por dos terrenos más antes de salir disparado en el aire por encima del río y chocar contra el viejo puente. La explosión sacudió toda la zona y se elevó como una columna de vapor y agua que envolvió todo el puente, fragmentándolo en grandes bloques de concreto despedazado, elevándose como una montaña afilada hasta rozar los cielos.

Millia cayó sobre sus rodillas, abrió los ojos y se espantó de su propia acción. Ante ella todo lo que quedaba era un camino de destrucción tan amplio que tenía una cómoda vista del río donde sólo quedaba una montaña de escombros de lo que antes era el puente. Una fina lluvia cayó sobre ellos, era el agua que se había esparcido por el cielo producto de la explosión y las alarmas de los automóviles pitaban desde la distancia sin cesar.

—Yo… yo no quería… yo…

Kapsuo trató de sentarse pero le fue imposible, en su lugar consiguió recostarse de costado y levantar un poco la cabeza únicamente para observar lo que esa insignificante criatura de Gimle había conseguido.

A la distancia, entre los escombros por encima del nivel de las agitadas aguas, algunas rocas cedieron y una mano bañada de sangre negra se asomó. Tembloroso Dainn emergió con el rostro desencajado por la ira y el dolor. Su mano se hundió dentro de sus ropas también empapadas del negro fluido y sacó una piedra de portal muy similar a la que tenía el joven Kapsuo e invocando su poder desapareció en un destello rojizo.

.

Kapsuo abrió los ojos. Descansaba con su atuendo de vestir sobre la cama y la espada Gram a su lado siempre al alcance de la mano. Se había acostumbrado siempre a descansar pocas horas y con los reflejos atentos al primer movimiento inusual. Pero desde hacía un tiempo tenía la mala costumbre de soñar. Él no soñaba, había aprendido a no hacerlo y a siempre mantenerse enfocado incluso durante las horas de sueño, pero las imágenes de esa chiquilla salvándolo de la muerte ante Dainn no lo dejaban en paz. Deslizó las manos bajo la cabeza acomodándose y soltó la espada. Se quedó mirando el techo tras una rápida mirada al antiguo reloj de la pared. La habitación era confortable y la cama mullida, comodidades a las que no estaba acostumbrado no tampoco extrañaba en su particular vida, la habitación de un simple profesor en el internado Saint Jean era un lujo que un asesino como él jamás se podría otorgar. Frustrado se sentó en el borde de la cama, se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y miró hacia el ventanal con balcón de su habitación. La había dejado abierta y por un momento se sintió tenso, ¿desde cuándo cometía tantos descuidos? Se sentía débil, fuera de forma, cansado. Desde su encuentro con Ranma en la ciudad de Noatum se había cuestionado una a una todas las razones que le permitían seguir existiendo.

Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, todavía quedaban un par de horas antes de comenzar a moverse y sin nada que hacer se levantó, cerró la ventana percibiendo el frío aire que había helado la habitación. Tampoco le importaba porque se había acostumbrado a dormir a la intemperie en las montañas de Jotumheim o los lluviosos bosques del norte de Gimle. Se sentó ante el pequeño escritorio que tenía en la habitación y comenzó a hurgar un par de textos que tenía abiertos sobre la mesa. Uno de ellos era antiguo con una encuadernación arcaica en tapas de cuero y madera, con detalles en oro y pequeños cristales que ya casi habían perdido su mágico resplandor, pero que de todas maneras revelaba su confección del mundo de los dioses. Se soltó el segundo botón de la camisa y movió la cabeza de lado a lado haciendo sonar los huesos del cuello. Pasó lentamente las hojas desteñidas y el texto de un fuerte tono rojizo parecía haberse diluido perdiendo la forma y significado tras los siglos. Kapsuo no se sentía intimidado ante la dificultad de la lectura, por el contrario era un redescubierto placer, el único que tenía de verdad a parte del deseo de degollar a sus enemigos por una eterna venganza que no se basaba en la ira. El texto se entremezclaba con figuras de piedras cristalinas como si mostrara una gema en bruto en distintas etapas de tallado, desde un trozo de roca hasta pasar a ser una joya engarzada en anillos de metal muy rústicamente elaborada. Luego los dibujos las mostraban con formas de esferas perfectas; la primera era una simple esfera del tamaño de una manzana, la siguiente aunque esférica parecía cortada por un anillo de oro en su centro que se hundía en la superficie haciéndola parecer dos partes independientes; la siguiente poseía unos clavos de oro en los puntos vértices de la superficie; y la última, la que se encontraba rodeada de pequeños trozos de papel moderno de Midgard con apuntes en bolígrafo, era la figura de una esfera engarzada en una pieza de oro que representaba a un pequeño dragón rodeándola en un celoso abrazo. Era la misma piedra que se encontraba en el museo.

—La _"Piedra Balder"_, la auténtica razón de la muerte del dios Balder —repitió en voz alta lo que decía uno de sus apuntes. Echó la cabeza atrás descansando la espalda en la silla. Miró de reojo un segundo libro abierto, era un texto de clases que apuntaba el tema en el que se encontraban en estos días, justamente hablando sobre mitología nórdica y celta. La ironía le pareció tan divertida que esbozó una sonrisa, gesto que antes le era extraño y que ahora parecía poder utilizar más habitualmente—. Balder murió en manos de su hermano Hodur, pero todo fue producto de una jugarreta de Loki —volvió a sonreír—. A lo menos lo de que Loki estuvo involucrado en su muerte tiene algo de cierto.

La verdadera historia de la piedra Balder se remonta a los tiempos anteriores del nacimiento de Hel, pertenecía entonces a uno de los Aesirs más excelsos, antiguo guardián de Midgard antes de la gran guerra que provocó un quiebre eterno en la paz entre los señores de Asgard. La piedra verdosa, uno de los cuatro legendarios pilares de Asgard que eran en realidad reliquias creadas con los últimos restos del cuerpo del magno Ymir, el gigante que fundó el universo de Asgard con su infinito poder creador, había sido la razón de su gloria y también el desencadenador de la desgracia. Loki Laufeyiarson había tramado una guerra de odio entre dioses que terminó con la muerte del excelso y así se apoderó de la piedra que dejaría tiempo después en manos de su hija Hel, recientemente entonces coronada señora del inframundo o Nilfhel. El pilar la ayudó a poseer una fuerza equivalente al de todo el país de Valhala consiguiendo así hacerle la guerra a Odín y el resto de los dioses en un equilibrio de poderes que se ha mantenido hasta los días presentes.

La historia antigua ya no le importaba, pero sí le interesaba saber cómo había sido que Hel perdió su más grande tesoro cuando fue exiliada de Midgard, dejando atrás en el mundo mortal la maravillosa piedra que sospechosamente no había sido revelada hasta estos día. ¿Podrían haber sido tan ciegos los dioses como para ignorar que tan preciado poder se encontraba exhibido como una pieza de arqueología en un pequeño museo midgariano? Otra ironía que le provocó una sonrisa, para luego torcer los labios preocupado. No, nada podía ser producto del azar tratándose de Asgard, especialmente si algo de esto podía involucrar a Hel o incluso al pérfido Loki. Se enderezó en la silla para a continuación reclinarse hacia adelante apoyando los codos en la mesa y cruzando las manos a la altura del rostro. La tenue luz de la lámpara dibujaba una línea ámbar en sus ojos azules como dos espadas afiladas.

Y estaba ella, la chica de Gimle. Recordaba tan vívidamente la sensación aplastante de la magia con la que aplastó todo el orgullo de Dainn en Nerima. Supuso entonces que se había tratado de un acto inconsciente, producto de la desesperación y de la fuerza de un corazón empujado hasta el borde del abismo, él era especialista en esa clase de fuerzas cuando se creía todo perdido. Sin embargo, una era la intensidad de un hechizo y la otra la energía con que se encontraba constituido. Millia, ¿sabía ella acaso que la energía de su hechizo en ese momento se vio imbuida por una fuerza oscura ajena a las hadas de Gimle? Más cuando esa energía era una esencia muy característica que él fácilmente reconocía de su antigua vida sirviendo al dios oscuro y sus secuaces: era energía demoniaca, la misma que se practicaba en Nilfhel por nigromantes y almas corruptas, ¿dónde aprendería una niña inocente semejante a canalizar semejante habilidad?

Ella no podía ser inocente, ahora lo suponía. ¿Habría enviado Freya a una simple hada de Gimle a hacer un trabajo tan peligroso? ¡Por supuesto que no! Su mente divagaba y las distintas aristas del difícil caso comenzaban a cobrar sentido en su mente. Volvió a revisar el libro y una palabra lo confundió, una frase que antes se le hacía peligrosamente inexplicable pero ahora cobraba un nuevo significado:

_"Con mis manos maldeciré a todo el que ose tocar lo que es mío y mi guardián invocará la llama eterna, el fuego de Muspel, y calcinará al insolente que blasfeme en mi contra. Solamente yo podré acceder a tus secretos, solamente yo podré gozarme de tu grandiosa fuerza. Esa es mi promesa, promesa de la sangre de la reina Hel señora de Nilfhel"._

— ¿Promesa de…? ¿Promesa de sangre? —Kapsuo se inquietó, conocía ciertos secretos sobre las promesas de sangre y comenzó a sospechar que algo se le estaba escapando y que en esa frase que parecía hacer referencia a la maldición sobre la piedra Balder se ocultaba algo más, algo muy importante y peligroso. Pero lo que sí podía concluir era que esa Millia debía ser vigilada, quizás su aspecto inocente era sólo un truco, una máscara que en su perfección revelaba la destreza de una peligrosa enemiga.

_"¡No lo haré, no me rendiré, porque Ranma no lo habría hecho!"_

Cerró con fuerza el libro. Gruñó un poco mostrando los dientes, ¿cómo se atrevía esa mocosa a invocar el nombre del estúpido de Ranma? ¿Y qué le atañía a él de todas formas? Estaba muerto, ¡muerto! ¿Y qué? A él no le importaba, de hecho lo hubiera asesinado con sus propias manos de haber tenido la oportunidad. Merecía morir, era demasiado insensato como para haber sobrevivido un día más en Asgard, ni siquiera se habían criado juntos como hermanos como para haber tenido algún vínculo que lamentar. ¡Su muerte no significaba nada para él, nada!

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, su espíritu estaba inquieto. Apagó la luz del velador, se sentía cansado, trataría de dormir un poco más.

.

Cristina se paseaba de brazos cruzados delante de las dos acusadas sentadas en un sofá de la sala de estar del tercer piso del edificio dormitorio.

— ¿Les pedí algo difícil? ¿Algo imposible? Lo único que necesitaba era que no la dejaran sola por un instante, ¿y qué hicieron?

—Yo pensé que ella se había quedado contigo —Sophie se defendió acusando a Katherine.

—Sabías que tenía práctica con el equipo —contestó ésta furibunda—, ¿y qué hiciste tú que desapareciste como un fantasma?

Sophie guardó un segundo de silencio y Kathy reaccionó enfurecida.

— ¡Ahá! Así que planeabas comerte sola los dulces que te envió tu abuela, como siempre.

—Yo no, es que quería decirles y…

—Y nos dijiste que este mes no te había enviado nada, ¡eres una golosa y mentirosa! Seguirás siendo enana y crecerás únicamente para los lados —Kathy sonrió con malicia.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

—Peor aún, toda esa grasa se te irá a los pechos y después tendrás que caminar con una carretilla.

— ¡Yo no…! No… eso no puede pasar —Sophie cogió sus pechos con ambas manos y los movió tomándole el peso, poseía una anatomía generosa para su pequeña estatura que todos los chicos en la ciudad agradecían al verla pasar a excepción de ella misma que constantemente se quejaba por las molestias. Ya no tan segura le preguntó a Cristina en un tono de voz que más pareció una súplica—, ¿verdad que no van a volver a crecer?

—Por supuesto que no, ¡y deja de molestarla, Kathy! Además no me distraigan que ahora trato de regañarlas por descuidadas.

—Lo siento, Cristina —Sophie hizo un lastimoso gimoteo.

—Lo lamento, Cristina, debimos ser más cuidadosas.

Cristina no podía ser dura por mucho tiempo con sus amigas, además debía reconocer que era tan culpable como ellas, ya que ninguna podría haber imaginado que Millia terminaría quedándose a solas en la sala con el misterioso y atemorizante profesor Saotome, el mismo hombre con el que se habían encontrado en el museo y que tanto mal parecía haberle provocado a su nueva compañera. Se dejó caer en el mismo sofá y se estiró hacia atrás, cruzó las piernas y dejó que su cuerpo se hundiera en la mullida superficie tratando de pensar.

— ¿Y dónde está ahora? —Katherine preguntó.

—Adivina.

—En su habitación —agregó Sophie suspirando—. ¿Qué crees que habrán hablado?

—No puedo imaginármelo.

Katherine hizo sonar los labios en un gesto de impaciencia.

—Si tan sólo nos dijera qué historia se trae entre manos podríamos comprenderla mejor.

—Ahora debemos idear algo para sacarla otra vez de su habitación —y con habitación Cristina se refería también al frágil estado anímico con el que Millia había quedado tras su primer encuentro con "ese hombre", suponiendo que volvería a suceder lo mismo que en aquella oportunidad y tendrían que lidiar con una Millia terriblemente deprimida.

—Cristina, Sophie, Katherine, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? —Millia las sorprendió a las tres vestida con su uniforme de manera impecable, refrescada y con actitud despreocupada, al ver que no reaccionaban se sonrió traviesa antes de agregar—. ¿Confabulando otra vez a mis espaldas?

—No, nosotras no… y… cuando tú… Espera, ¿qué está sucediendo? —Saltó Cristina en su puesto furiosa—. Estábamos preocupadas por ti, ¿cómo es que te apareces así tan animada mientras yo me desvelo por tu culpa?

— ¿Desvelarte, por mí? ¡Oh, Cristina, no lo sabía, lo lamento! —Hizo una reverencia que si bien era común en un país como Japón allí en París a las chicas les resultó un gesto exagerado—, perdónenme, yo no lo sabía, perdón.

—Ya, está bien, no tienes que disculparte más —en un rápido movimiento se acercó a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos, a lo que Millia retrocedió un poco asustada—, ¿de verdad que te encuentras bien?

—De verdad, no tienen que preocuparse por nada, estoy perfectamente bien.

Cristina dudó. Pero Katherine y Sophie se levantaron de sus asientos con energía.

—Está dicho entonces —exclamó la primera—, todo fue otra exageración de Cristina. Será mejor que termine de peinarme o llegaremos tarde a clases.

— ¡Oh, no, olvidé mi informe de Ciencias!

—Sophie, tu siempre olvidas todo.

—No me molestes que seré reprobada.

—Bah, de que te preocupas, como siempre le inventarás alguna historia a la pobre maestra Antonella y la dejarás llorando delante de la clase con tus melodramas.

—Tienes razón —sonrió.

—No deberías aprovecharte de su corazón blando, eso es una maldad —la recriminó Cristina.

—Perdón, prometo que sólo será por esta vez.

—Y la siguiente, y la subsiguiente, y el próximo mes…

—Ya basta, gigante, apuesto a que tú tampoco hiciste mucho del informe.

—Pues te equivocaste otra vez, pulga, mi informe será merecedor una vez más de la excelencia.

—No te creo… ¿me dejas mirar?

— ¡No!

—Ah, malvada, me odias, saboteas mi educación.

—Tu sola presencia en esta escuela sabotea a la educación misma.

— ¡Cristina, mírala como me trata!

Sin embargo, Cristina no quiso esta vez entrometerse en la discusión. Luego ambas se fueron por sus cosas dejando a Millia sola con Cristina.

—Es increíble que esas dos duerman en la misma habitación sin matarse.

—Deben quererse mucho —dijo Millia con la voz de un ángel.

— ¿Estás loca?

—No, hay mucha gente en este mundo que dice odiarse y en realidad tienen su propia manera de amarse, aunque sea un poco particular —terminó sus palabras perdiéndose en un hermoso recuerdo de una pareja a la que quiso como a ninguna.

Cristina se volvió a acercar a su amiga.

—Millia, ¿de verdad me juras que te encuentras bien, que nada sucedió con ese sujeto?

—Gracias por preocuparte debo ser una terrible carga como amiga.

—Claro que no, deja de hablar así como si fueses un problema para los demás.

—Lo siento.

—Si te disculpas de nuevo te arrojaré este cojín.

— ¡No!, no, lo… ah… pues…

—Deja de intentarlo, a la primera disculpa te golpeo.

—Yo…. Bueno… es que… —cerró los labios y la miró preocupada.

— ¿Acaso no puedes decir nada sin intentar disculparte?

Millia negó con la cabeza sin poder hablar.

—Eres una pequeña idiota.

Ella se sonrió agradecida como si aquello fuera un cumplido. Cristina también la dejó entonces para buscar sus cosas, pronto las clases comenzarían y la única que tenía su maletín en la mano era Millia. Apenas quedó sola su mirada alegre cambio, se mostró preocupada y dolida, inconscientemente llevó una mano al otro brazo acariciándoselo pues todavía sentía el terrible dolor de las fuertes manos hundidas en su piel.

.

Las clases continuaron con días grises, el otoño extendía su manto dorado y café sobre los árboles. No únicamente la arboleda de la escuela sino también la ciudad de las Luces. Las lluvias esporádicas formaban charcos en los adoquines que reflejaban las estructuras de piedra y metal, los faroles de diseño elegante y la gente que más abrigaba luchaba contra la brisa y las gotas que caían sin decidirse si volvería a llover o no. Con días como esos las clases se volvían lentas y soporíferas, las chicas se perdían a menudo mirando el nostálgico paisaje por los ventanales de los salones. A veces el viento hacía jugarretas y las ramas y hojas golpeaban los cristales provocando algún sobresalto que las volvía a despertar entre risas. Habían clases más alegres, otras más aburridas, pero ninguna era tan tensa como las que impartía el correcto, puntual, estricto y para nada empático maestro Saotome.

Se paseaba constantemente delante del pizarrón leyendo un extracto de un libro. Las alumnas no dejaban de admirarlo a pesar de su ácida personalidad, en lugar de espantarlas parecía atraerlas, los rumores con imaginativas historias sobre el pasado del profesor Saotome iban desde un hombre que viajó por el mundo entero buscando aventura, un príncipe desheredado, un poeta maldecido para no amar hasta ser un Yakuza que escapó de Japón tras haber eliminado con sus propias manos a todos los miembros de su propio clan. Cuánta sorpresa se habrían llevado aquellas alumnas de saber la verdad que ese hombre ocultaba y que superaba por mucho a sus más inspiradas teorías.

La única que parecía no prestarle atención era Millia. Siempre dedicada a las lecciones que disfrutaba tanto y siempre respetuosa por sus maestros parecía demostrar en esa clase en particular una indiferencia abismante. Se dedicaba la hora completa a mirar por la ventana y a suspirar lacónicamente con la mano cogiendo un bolígrafo que descansaba siempre sobre una hoja en blanco. Ya llevaban varias sesiones juntos y a pesar del temor de Cristina y sus amigas que siempre la vigilaban en secreto, nada parecía suceder entre maestro y alumna, era como si ninguno de los dos existiera para el otro hasta ese momento.

—Millia Lazuli —no obtuvo respuesta. El maestro Saotome se ajustó los anteojos en una señal de impaciencia que asustaba y también emocionaba a sus seguidoras—, ¡Millia Lazuli!

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Ah, sí, maestro Sa… —se levantó de su puesto tan rápido y preocupada de haberse distraído que se había olvidado por completo que ese profesor era nada más ni nada menos que su enemigo. El apellido de ese hombre se le trabó en la garganta cuando palideció. ¿Por qué la había llamado a ella? El incómodo silencio en el salón se mantuvo hasta que ella volviendo en sí también lo notó y supuso que necesitaba actuar contra todos sus temores—. Di-diga, maestro Sa… Sa… —con un dolor punzante en su corazón se esforzó por pronunciar aquel apellido antes amado y que ahora le era atemorizante—… Saotome.

Kapsuo esbozó una ligera sonrisa que a las alumnas les arrancó un suspiro de ilusión y también un arranque de celos por no ser alguna de ellas la destinataria de tan raro gesto en el siempre frío maestro.

—Ya que se encuentra tan atenta a la clase, ¿podría explicarnos un poco de lo que he estado hablando?

Millia se sintió intimidada y a la vez expuesta. Indignada y molesta. ¿Qué trataba de hacer, humillarla ante toda la clase, llevar su combate mortal a un escenario infantil de orgullo y vergüenza? Se sintió confundida y ofuscada como para seguirle el juego, pero tras recordar que ese hombre era el terrible asesino que debería ser miró a su alrededor volviendo a imaginar a todas sus compañeras de clase como rehenes de ese hombre. Estaba obligada a seguir su juego si no quería lamentar alguna situación terrible.

—Sobre la relación entre el mito y la naturaleza, la fe humana y la creación.

—Muy vago, sea más específica.

Hubiera preferido mil veces una ironía hiriente, un sarcasmo, un acceso de insolente arrogancia que la humillara antes que esa respuesta fría, mecánica, como si su propia vida ante él no significara absolutamente nada. ¿Acaso no eran rivales, no debía ella ser considerada una igual? Empuñó las manos que temblaron ligeramente y Cristina a su lado lo notó preocupada porque era la primera vez que veía a Millia dominada por un sentimiento tan puro y obvio como el enojo.

—Usted nos hablaba de… —a pesar de la tormenta que sacudía la frágil embarcación que en ese momento era su corazón respondió con elegancia, paciencia y una sonrisa tan calmada como para competir con la frialdad del maestro Saotome—… de cómo los hombres y mujeres desde los primeros días han representado en sus creencias las cosas que ven y las que sienten en la naturaleza, así también como sus conceptos fundamentales del bien, el mal, de la satisfacción o del miedo.

—Interesante, di un ejemplo al respecto, ¿puede repetírnoslo? O, si lo desea, puede hablarnos de los árboles en otoño o las nubes, que parecieran interesarle mucho más que mi clase.

Ella se sintió confundida. ¿De qué se trataba esto? ¿No la estaba simplemente provocando? ¿De verdad parecía encontrarse enojado porque se había distraído durante "su clase"? No podía ser verdad, no que aquel hombre se estuviera tomando su pequeño papel tan seriamente.

—Yo… yo… ejemplo… un ejemplo…

—Puede tomar asiento. Gracias por su inexistente aporte a esta clase.

— ¡El ejemplo del que nos habló fue…! —Dominada por su rabia recordó y rápidamente le respondió en lugar de obedecerle, al notar que todas la miraban se contuvo para continuar ahora en un tono más suave y algo avergonzada más típico de ella—… el ejemplo que nos dio fue sobre las diferencias del concepto del bien y del mal dependiendo de la naturaleza que nos rodea, y para ello comparó como normalmente se utiliza el color negro como relacionado al mal, quizás haciendo una referencia a la oscuridad de la noche y sus peligros a los que los primeros humanos se vieron enfrentados, muy por el contrario es la situación de los pueblos nórdicos que a usted tanto le gustan y pareciera dominar —aquello lo dijo con una radiante sonrisa. Kapsuo no mostró reacción a su provocación—, ya que los pueblos del norte asociaban el color blanco como el color del mal dada su relación con la nieve y todos los sufrimientos que el inverno les acaecía.

El silencio que se formó en el aula fue escalofriante, era la primera vez que alguien parecía desafiar tan abiertamente al nuevo maestro. Kapsuo la miró con esos ojos que podrían haber desarmado al más letal de los oponentes, pero Millia se mostró firme, mantuvo la sonrisa amable y las manos juntas por delante de la falda. Al final el joven profesor se ajustó los anteojos y cerró con fuerza el libro provocando un eco en todo el salón.

—Felicidades, acertaste.

—Gracias, todo ha sido por su adecuada orientación, maestro Saotome.

La tensión no disminuyó. Cristina ahora se sentía asustada sin saber qué esperar de todo aquello, cuando para todo el resto de la clase era obvio que alguna historia debía relacionar a la alumna de intercambio y el nuevo profesor. Kapsuo ignoró esta insolencia y dándole la espalda caminó hablando al resto de la clase.

—Y como siempre queda demostrado que los humanos son unos seres estúpidos que no ven más allá de lo obvio y que temen incluso de sus propias sombras.

—Pero también son seres maravillosos —respondió ella, al girar el profesor se percató de que seguía de pie y que volvía a empuñar las manos ahora dejando de lado la sonrisa falsa, sino mostrándose abiertamente desafiante hacia sus palabras—, son seres capaces de amar y de creer, que a pesar de su aparente fragilidad ellos… ellos… yo…

Kapsuo dio rápidos pasos y antes de que ella lo tuvo al frente. Sus palabras se perdieron lentamente entre suspiros cortos cuando lo vio parado ante ella teniendo que mirarlo hacia arriba, imaginó que incluso podría golpearla en ese momento.

—Yo… no creo que los humanos sean… seres cobardes —insistió en hablar a pesar de tener a Kapsuo tan encima, aunque su voz ahora fue suave como un suspiro sostenido—, ellos son valientes. Cuando las cosas son difíciles… ellos…

—Son capaces de dar sus propias vidas no importando lo cortas que sean para cumplir sus propósitos —Kapsuo agregó terminando la frase que ella parecía querer decir.

Todas las alumnas contuvieron la respiración, aquella escena les pareció romántica y peligrosa. Pero para ellos dos no importó en absoluto la reacción del resto de la clase. Kapsuo volvió a ajustarse los anteojos que ahora Millia notó le quedaban un poco grandes y separándose un poco regresó al pizarrón mientras le decía:

—Felicidades, es una excelente respuesta. Además estoy de acuerdo con usted, señorita Millia.

—Gra… Gra-Gracias, maestro Saotome —con los labios entreabiertos y temblorosos volvió a sentarse muy lentamente. No podía todavía comprender lo que había sucedido ni mucho menos asimilar lo que él había dicho en una escena que le pareció totalmente surrealista.

La campana sonó y Kapsuo dejó caer el libro sobre el escritorio.

—Recuerden escribir un informe para la siguiente clase. Por motivos personales no podré atenderlas en mi oficina durante estos días hasta que vuelva a informarles. Hasta el martes.

Kapsuo rompiendo otra de sus costumbres fue el primero en retirarse del salón con un extraño resplandor en su mirada. Millia se quedó muda, sentada todavía con la vista perdida en el pizarrón. Al instante se escuchó el tronar de sillas y pies cuando todas las alumnas corrieron a su derredor cerrándola en un estrecho círculo, llovieron las preguntas y las expresiones de asombro. Cristina, Katherine y Sophie se alinearon a su lado tratando de protegerla de esa masa de chismosas. Pero nada de esto parecía afectarla. Millia, todavía paralizada, alzó una mano acariciando con los dedos sus labios temblorosos.

—Él… él no… él cree… —murmuró ideas inconexas para terminar ensombreciendo su semblante con un extraño sentimiento de culpa—. Oh, qué mal le he juzgado.

.

7

.

Los suaves golpes en la puerta de la oficina pusieron en alerta al joven profesor. Lentamente depositó un libro sobre una de las tres pilas que tenía amontonados en el escritorio y cuidadosamente observó su entorno. No lo preocupaba el ser interrumpido cuando había dicho a sus alumnas que no podría atenderlas imaginando que más de una sería capaz de desobedecerlo con tal de incordiarlo, pero sí lo inquietaba el hecho de que alguien se hubiera acercado a la puerta sin que él lo hubiera percibido antes. Apoyó la espalda en la pared a un costado de la puerta, donde la mitad superior tenía una pequeña ventana con un vidrio en mosaico que le permitía ver solamente la silueta de una sombra borrosa de la persona que se encontraba detrás. Kapsuo tomó el pomo de la puerta estirando el brazo y lo giró muy lentamente.

En el momento en que la abrió de golpe cogió al intruso con facilidad, girando ambos lo presionó contra la pared poniéndole una mano en el cuello.

— ¡Tú!

Cuando reconoció a la asustada Millia no disminuyó su molestia, sino que demostró todavía más rencor presionando con fuerza el delicado cuello hasta lastimarla.

—Yo… yo… lo siento…

Kapsuo lo pensó detenidamente sin suavizar la presión, cuando otra persona entró de improviso en la oficina. Era la directora.

Al mirar la mujer se sintió algo molesta por la incómoda escena, el joven maestro de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y muy cerca de una de sus alumnas que se encontraba de espaldas contra la pared y notoriamente agitada.

—Profesor Saotome, espero que pueda explicarme qué significa esto.

El joven no se dignó a responder. Millia, aclarando la voz como si le doliera un poco la garganta se adelantó en hacerlo por él sorprendiéndolo un poco.

—Oh, Ah, buenos días, señorita Directora. El maestro Saotome me estaba explicando algo que no me había quedado muy claro de la última clase, pues este es su horario de atención aquí en su oficina. ¿Existe algún impedimento a ello, lo he venido a molestar en un mal momento? —terminó dirigiéndose al silencioso Kapsuo con una mirada de súplica y humildad digna de la mejor actriz.

Kapsuo se quedó un largo e incómodo tiempo observando a Millia, luego a la directora, para terminar dirigiendo los ojos hacia el escritorio como si no le importara en absoluto la existencia de ninguna de las dos mujeres antes de responder con indiferencia.

—No, ninguna. La señorita directora sabe de mis horarios de atención, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, yo, sí, es verdad, pero me parece imprudente que…

— ¿A qué se debe su visita entonces?

La mujer enrojeció al haber sido interrumpida tan bruscamente. Moviendo los hombros incómoda trató de mostrarse autoritaria.

—He sabido que usted está pidiendo prestado algunos volúmenes de la biblioteca de nuestra escuela, y como usted ha de saber estos tomos poseen un valor histórico único que es menester proteger…

—En el momento que fui enrolado como docente de este establecimiento dejé en claro que requeriría acceso completo a la biblioteca. Si se dignó a escucharme durante mi entrevista habrá comprendido que dado mis estudios de postgrado necesito hacer una investigación histórica sobre esta antigua instalación.

—Eso es verdad, pero…

—Y que además mis estudios podrían engrandecer la reputación de esta institución.

—Bueno, bueno, eso también es cierto, pero debe comprender que…

— ¿Quiere limitar el alcance de mi investigación?

—No, por supuesto que no, profesor, pero…

— ¿Por qué viene a interrumpirme entonces?

—Yo, bueno, usted ha de suponer el incalculable valor de… los libros y… y… bueno, el consejo educativo está preocupado de… de nuestro patrimonio y… Cambiando de tema, nuestra reputación también es importante, y no es bien visto que…, pero… ése no era el tema por el que vine, usted sabrá… bueno, bueno, ¿qué estaba diciendo?

— ¿El maestro Saotome realiza un importante estudio sobre la historia de la escuela? —Millia exclamó con tal entusiasmo que a Kapsuo le fue difícil entrever si fingía—. Entonces, ¿no habrá venido la señorita directora —Millia se adelantó a la respuesta de la mujer con una animada sonrisa conciliadora— a ofrecerle al maestro Saotome el apoyo total de la escuela a tan maravillosa investigación?

— ¿Yo iba a decir eso? Oh, oh, sí, qué torpeza de mi parte, por supuesto que venía a eso y…

—Agradezco su apoyo —respondió Kapsuo siguiendo el juego—, no pasará sin ser citado meritoriamente en el libro que escribo sobre la historia de esta gran escuela.

— ¿Libro? Oh, maravilloso, yo pensaba que se trataría únicamente de un estudio universitario.

—No, será más importante, "mucho" más importante —Kapsuo dijo con cierto toque de sutileza tratando de entusiasmarla aunque su tono de voz no variaba en absoluto—. Ahora, si me disculpa, necesito continuar con la lectura.

—Claro, claro. Pero con respecto a la presencia de una alumna aquí a solas con usted…

—Además de poder enseñarle sería provechoso tener una asistente.

—Pero…

—Gracias nuevamente y que tenga muy buenas tardes.

—Yo… —Tratando de decir algo Kapsuo la empujó suavemente fuera de la oficina—, yo…

—Buenas tardes —repitió Kapsuo bruscamente cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta Kapsuo se relajó y suspiró, estaba cansado de tener que soportar a esa mujer que parecía sospechar de todo lo que hacía, aunque tuviera lejanamente algo de razón. Tanta confusión le provocó aquel momento que se había olvidado de la otra persona que todavía se encontraba en su oficina hasta que la escuchó sonreír con ligereza. Millia con una mano en la boca en un femenino gesto se reía de lo que había sucedido. Kapsuo reaccionó bruscamente, caminó hacia ella en dos largas zancadas, la cogió por la muñeca tan fuerte que la hizo gritar y la arrastró del otro lado de la oficina donde había una pequeña librería. La arrojó con fuerza de espaldas contra los libros que se mecieron como si hubieran querido salirse del mueble y apoyando una mano a un costado de la cabeza de la chica acercó su rostro amenazante al de ella.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Millia se mostró asustada por un instante, hasta que se encontró con su mirada y como si la examinara un largo tiempo respondió con una recobrada tranquilidad.

—Vengo a verlo.

— ¿Qué quieres, amenazarme? —Se sonrió con orgullo—, ¿sobornarme? ¿Seducirme para tratar de controlarme, o decirme con esa estupidez que parecieras derrochar que somos aliados o algo por el estilo?

Ella se sonrojó de vergüenza ante sus suposiciones y también de rabia.

— ¡Nada de eso!

—Entonces vete, no quiero nada de ti. Si te vuelvo a ver por aquí…

— ¿Me matará? —Lo desafió con una mirada tan intensa que Kapsuo no respondió en el momento—, ¿eso es, a todo el que no le hace caso lo amenaza con la muerte? —insistió ella al no recibir respuesta.

—Yo no amenazo.

— ¡Entonces máteme! ¡Hágalo! Ni siquiera necesita una espada para acabar con un ser tan frágil y patético como yo, ¿no es eso lo que piensa de mí?

Kapsuo dio un paso atrás y ella se separó de la biblioteca. Él pudo notar como Millia se movió torpemente como si le hubiera dolido el golpe que había recibido en la espalda y por alguna razón movió su mano escondiéndola, como si se sintiera extrañamente responsable, para reaccionar al instante enfurecido por su propia debilidad. ¿Acaso esa mujer pretendía encantarlo con su aparente inocencia? A pesar de saberlo no podía actuar con ligereza ante ella y la supuso un rival de temer. Dándole espacio se movió hacia el escritorio, apoyándose en él como si se sentara cruzó los brazos y la miró impaciente.

—Tienes cinco minutos para decirme el motivo de tu intromisión en mi oficina.

Millia no respondió. Como si no lo hubiera escuchado se sacudió lentamente la falda, después arregló la blusa y ajustó tirando con la punta de los dedos las largas mangas de su chaqueta.

—Cuatro minutos —habló Kapsuo impaciente.

Ella continuó arreglándose el cabello.

— ¡Tres minutos!

—Y yo que pensaba que los maestros de historia eran hombres pacientes. Bueno —sonrió inocentemente—, después de todo sigue siendo un Saotome.

Kapsuo apretó los dedos de la mano haciéndolos crujir.

—Hasta en eso se parecen.

Golpeó el escritorio con fuerza resquebrajando la madera.

— ¡Habla si no quieres que te mate!

— ¿Otra vez amenazándome? Señor, si pretende matarme dígnese a hacerlo de una buena vez en lugar de hacerme perder el tiempo.

—Estás jugando conmigo.

—Oh, siento si lo he incomodado, pero esa nunca ha sido mi intención. Sólo quería venir a decirle algo muy importante antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… para ambos —una mirada de tristeza ensombreció su aparente alegría revelándole a él el verdadero pesar de su alma—… Yo, yo quería disculparme por haberlo juzgado mal desde el principio. Cuando apareció en Nerima ahora estoy segura de que lo hizo para proteger a la señora Nodoka.

—No me interesa lo que le suceda a esa mujer.

— ¡Tan terco! —Aspiró profundamente tratando de calmar sus nervios. Millia se sentía confundida también, ¿qué tenía ese hombre que parecía sacar lo peor de su carácter? Jamás había respondido a nadie con vehemencia pero este tal Kapsuo Saotome era capaz de exasperarla con su porfía. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptar que se había preocupado por la vida de su madre? ¿Era eso un motivo de vergüenza? Al observarlo comenzó a sentirse extrañada de sí misma, ¿por qué le había temido antes, por las cosas que había escuchado de él? No podía imaginárselo como un frío asesino, sino más bien lo veía como un niño-adulto porfiado y egoísta, silencioso e incomprendido, cuyas malas acciones habían sido provocadas por otros y que ahora navegaba perdido en el mar de la existencia—. Lo lamento, no quería ofenderlo.

—A qué viniste.

—Yo… únicamente quería darle las gracias por la ayuda que nos brindó en Nerima.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio otra vez. El viento de otoño azotó los árboles y las ramas de un seco olmo golpearon los cristales de la ventana.

— ¿Agradecerme?

—Sí.

—De verdad eres una chica tonta.

—Puede que lo sea, así como usted es la persona más terca que he conocido en toda mi vida —caminó hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta. La brisa fría del pasillo entró en la oficina y Kapsuo pudo ver la silueta de Millia envuelta en sus cabellos plateados que se movieron con fuerza alrededor del delicado cuerpo, una imagen que se grabaría por siempre en sus recuerdos—. También quería pedirle un favor —inclinó la cabeza ocultando de él su rostro—, si por algún azar del destino nos encontramos como enemigos, le ruego, no, le imploro que llegado el momento no dude en quitarme la vida.

— ¿Qué?

—Gracias por escucharme.

Dejó la oficina. Kapsuo Saotome se quedó quieto, confundido, pasmado con la determinación que ella había demostrado en la idea de la muerte. Corrió hacia la entrada y apoyando una mano en la puerta se asomó hacia el exterior buscándola con avidez. No había nadie. Lentamente retrocedió cerrando la puerta tras él.

.

Las tres se reunieron en el bosque tras la jornada de clases. Cristina se encontraba furiosa hasta que encontraron a Millia bajo un árbol en el mismo lugar en el que la conocieron por primera vez.

—Allí está esa pequeña boba.

—Cristina, cálmate, que no ha hecho nada malo —dijo Sophie.

Al llegar Cristina se paró ante Millia que se encontraba sentada sobre el césped leyendo un libro con las manos en la cintura y notoriamente enfadada. Millia alzó los ojos y al verla en esa actitud se sonrió. Se levantó lentamente, se sacudió la ropa y la miró con tal ternura que la chica antes ofuscada ahora se sintió insegura.

—Millia, ¿dónde te habías metido?

—Tenía cosas que hacer y… aclarar. No temas, no ha sido nada malo.

— ¿Por qué nos citaste a este lugar? —se quejó Katherine que se quejaba con los gestos del frío que ya estaba haciendo.

—En este lugar fue la primera vez que hablamos —Millia giró mirando el árbol y el paisaje más allá de la pequeña planicie. Podía verse una espléndida imagen de la vieja escuela—, aquí comenzó nuestra amistad. Quizás sea justo que aquí también sea nuestra despedida.

— ¡Qué dijiste!

—Lo siento, de todo corazón lo lamento, me hubiese gustado estar por más tiempo en este lugar, aquí he conocido a personas maravillosas, y ustedes las más queridas para mí de todas. ¿Podrán perdonarme?

—Pero, te vas, ¿por qué? —Reclamó la pequeña Sophie conmocionada.

—Es un asunto familiar —Millia inclinó el rostro y jugó con las manos—, no puedo decirles qué es, tampoco deseo mentirles, así que por favor no me pregunten más.

—Eso no es justo, no puedes marcharte así como así. ¡Apuesto que algo tiene que ver ese siniestro profesor Saotome! Deja que yo hable con él.

— ¡No!, no, por favor, él no tiene nada que ver en esto. Cristina, Kathy, Sophie, gracias por cuidar tan bien de mí y de hacerme comprender el valor que debo tener para enfrentar mis propios problemas. Sin ustedes jamás habría conseguido decidirme.

— ¿Entonces regresaras a tu hogar para enfrentar a tu familia que te impide casarte con el amor de tu infancia, aquel joven y apuesto soldado italiano que partió exiliado a los campos de Siberia por las conspiraciones de tu malévolo abuelo que se opuso a vuestra relación desde el principio?

Millia rió a carcajadas de las ocurrencias de Sophie, para luego pensarlo un momento; Su situación no era menos escabrosa y recordó la imagen del sonriente y ahora suponía maquiavélico Lord Freyr, quien debía haber conocido toda la verdad de su existencia e incluso tener participación directa en lo que ahora debía padecer. Algo que lo hacía mucho peor que un villano abuelo manipulador de cualquier novela romántica.

—Sí, puede que sea algo así —suspiró.

— ¡Me niego! —Cristina exclamó con las manos empuñadas y los ojos humedecidos.

—Cristina —Katherine se compadeció de su amiga.

—Me niego, no puede ser que te vayas cuando recién comenzábamos a conocernos. ¿Crees que puedo dejarte ir así como así? ¿Qué sucederá si nos necesitas? ¡Eres torpe, miedosa y llorona, no quiero pensar lo que harías estando sola!

—Cristina, eso no fue amable —se quejó Sophie.

—Contrólate —la regañó Katherine.

No obstante, Millia no se mostró ofendida sino que con una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva, que irritó más a la pobre de Cristina, se acercó a ella. La sorprendió cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos para acercarse a ella y darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Cristina dejó de luchar, sino que muda y sonrojada no pudo reaccionar ante aquel cálido gesto.

—Soy torpe, miedosa, lloro mucho y no tengo mucha confianza en mí misma —susurró con un tono maternal que hizo llorar a Cristina—, pero tengo amigas maravillosas, fuertes, divertidas y capaces que siempre estarán cuando las necesite.

Soltándola repitió el mismo gesto con Sophie que sonrió conmovida por el cariñoso gesto, y con Katherine que se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzada. Volvió entonces a Cristina que siendo siempre la más decidida de las tres ahora gemía tratando de contener las lágrimas acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

—Cristina, no llores, o yo también lloraré. No soy buena para las despedidas.

—Tonta —reponiéndose se frotó con fuerza los ojos—, aquí la única que llora eres tú. Algo se me metió en el ojo —forzó una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón—Millia rió.

— ¿Cuándo te irás? —Preguntó Sophie.

—Esta misma noche.

— ¿Te acompañamos? —Preguntó Katherine suponiendo ya la respuesta.

—No, no, soy terrible para las despedidas. No podría soportarlo. Lo siento.

— ¿Escribirás?

—Siempre —le respondió a Cristina estrechando ambas las manos—, en cuando pueda hacerlo.

Cristina notó al instante la duda en la voz de Millia y esbozó una triste sonrisa, pues la niña de cabello plateado siempre había sido una pésima mentirosa. Así se despidió de sus nuevas amigas, quizás las últimas que tendría, pensó, y agradeció tan dulce final para sus días. La oscuridad la esperaba al final como el atardecer, cuando las nubes se abrieron hacia el horizonte y antes grises ahora se pintaban de violeta.

— ¿Algún día me contarás la verdad? —Cristina le preguntó con fuerza cuando Millia caminaba ya dándoles la espalda de regreso a la escuela.

Se detuvo, giró un poco y su sonrisa sólo fue opacada por las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro reflejando los pocos rayos del sol que agonizaban entre las nubes.

—Quizás.

.

Kapsuo empujó los libros del escritorio furioso. Los valiosos tomos que tanto alardeaba la directora no eran más que basura para él. ¿Dónde estaban las respuestas, dónde el gran secreto que le permitiría desmantelar la maldición que Hel había puesto sobre el pilar de Asgard, la piedra Balder, que tan descuidadamente se mostraba en un miserable museo de Midgard? Si él llegaba a tocar esa piedra a pesar de ser un mortal lo pagaría caro. Ahora lo sabía, ya que era un maldito descendiente del rey Njörd señor de los Vanir. ¡Qué ironía! Si no lo hubiera conocido antes y hubiera tocado esa piedra su sangre divina habría hervido en sus venas matándolo al instante. ¡Maldita ironía que le quitaba todo lo que tenía al alcance, que lo emparentaba con la raza de seres que tanto despreciaba!

Enfurecido cogió el borde de la biblioteca y la botó sobre el escritorio, los libros se esparcieron por el piso. ¿De qué le servían? ¡Basura, no eran más que basura! Se sentó en el suelo, ¿qué lo tenía tan fuera de sí? Tras años de contener la ira y la frustración ahora estallaban en su peor manera. ¿Qué veneno había puesto esa chiquilla en su corazón para conseguir hacerlo explotar? Ella, sí, ella lo sabía, sabía todo lo que él estaba buscando. ¿Y si la interrogaba, la torturaba hasta que le dijera todos los secretos con que la diosa Freya la envió a Midgard? No, ¡no!, eso lo haría igual o peor que los dioses de Asgard y estaba empeñado en ser contrario a todo lo que ellos eran. Los mataría, mataría a todos los malditos dioses que habían hecho de su vida, de la vida de todos los mortales, un simple juego de peones en un estúpido tablero creado por sus divinos egos. No, no era eso, ni siquiera Dainn podía descontrolarlo de tal manera. ¡Qué entonces!

"… le imploro que llegado el momento me quite la vida."

Se levantó y dio una patada en la mesa. ¿Quién se creía esa estúpida niña para "ordenarle" matar de nuevo? Si ella quería morir que lo hiciera por su propia mano, ¡él ya no sería el asesino de ninguna voluntad ajena! Él mataría a los que quisiera, y ellos eran los señores de Valhala, comenzando por el pérfido Loki. ¡Cómo se atrevía a pedirle que la matara!

Cogió con ambas manos el borde del escritorio y lo levantó junto a la librería que tenía inclinada encima. Ambos muebles los empujó destrozándolos contra la pared.

—Estúpida hada —murmuró. Quizás lo único que podía decir para expresar la gran rabia que lo consumía y que quemaba todo su cuerpo—, ¿por qué quieres morir?

Él mismo fue atrapado por la curiosidad de su propia pregunta. ¿Por qué le importaba a él conocer sus motivos? Ella era una agente de Freya, una enemiga de la humanidad, portadora de la desgraciada voluntad de los dioses; Una esclava más de ellos al igual que lo fue él. ¿Era eso, sentía lástima por esa mujer? ¡Pamplinas, él no sentiría jamás lástima por nadie, ni siquiera por sí mismo que era al que más odiaba de todos!

Miró sus manos, eran fuertes y resistentes, ni siquiera un rasguño las marcaba tras haber destruido todo el inmobiliario, ¿y eso lo tenía molesto? Recordó la forma en que maltrató a esa estúpida hada desde que se encontraron en la escuela y volvía a mirarse las manos. El no verlas cortadas ni sangrando parecía enfurecerlo todavía más, cuando recordaba la forma en que utilizó esas mismas manos para lastimarla a ella. ¡Por qué había actuado igual que los arrogantes dioses, sometiendo por miedo al que le era contrario a sus ideas! ¿Pero qué otro camino podía tomar si no era el de la fuerza? Debía encontrar la forma de romper la maldición, tenía que hacerse con esa estúpida piedra y dejar ese país de una buena vez, alejarse de allí, alejarse de donde pudiera encontrarse con ella. ¡Otra vez ella! Golpeó con el puño la pared una, dos, tres, diez veces, la piedra crujió y las grietas surcaron el suelo y las columnas que llegaban hasta el techo pero sus manos seguían intactas. Si hubiera sido un humano normal habría sentido algún dolor, por lo menos habría marcas en la piel pero no, él no era normal, era el maldito descendiente del inútil de Njörd. Se apoyó en la pared cuando notó un libro abierto a sus pies. Era viejo, más viejo que todos los demás y reconoció al instante las hojas, la textura y el empastado con tiras de cuero similar al libro que había traído de Asgard. Olvidándose de todo lo demás lo cogió con ansiedad y movió las hojas rápidamente.

Los extraños escritos no estaban compuestos en latín ni tampoco francés antiguo. No era ni siquiera una variante de las lenguas celtas ni tampoco el estilo rúnico de Midgard. No, era lenguaje de Asgard, y uno tan arcaico que ya no se utilizaba en el actual mundo de los dioses. Leyó con avidez y los ojos se abrían y cerraban demostrando la intensidad del significado de las palabras. Cuando llegó a un punto en el que aparecía la imagen de un dragón tintado en sepia, uno que recordó similar al esculpido en oro que rodeaba a la preciosa gema y unas silgas aparecieron bajo la imagen que recitó inconscientemente.

—_"Fafnir, el dragón demonio y la espada guardiana sedienta de sangre que ejecuta la voluntad de su ama Hel"_. ¿Espada guardiana? ¿Guardián del tesoro de Hel? —Se preguntó dejando caer el libro, porque en ese instante sintió una onda oscura que supuestamente habría recorrido toda la extensión del suelo de la escuela, una energía tan intensa y escalofriante que únicamente había percibido en la mismísima tierra de Nilfhel, era como si el infierno mismo estuviera presente en ese lugar.

—Las puertas de Hel están abiertas —gruñó imaginando que las respuestas habían llegado demasiado tarde.

.

Millia se había encerrado en su habitación. La noche ya caía y escuchaba el eco de los pasos en el pasillo. Imaginó que algunos de ellos serían de sus amigas que indudablemente se habrían paseado delante de su habitación. Suspiró, nada podía hacerse ya. Sacó de debajo de la cama un pequeño cofre de madera. En lugar de cerradura tenía un cristal traslúcido. Posó la mano sobre la piedra y recobró la luz como uno de los cristales mágicos de Asgard, el cofre crujió y la tapa cedió al instante. Al abrirlo reveló una prenda de género oscuro y doblado en varias partes y un collar descansando encima. La pieza era de plata con una forma no muy agradable, la de una perla negra engarzada en lo que parecía ser un ojo rodeado de garras como de dragón. Millia tuvo temor de tocarla, rememorando las palabras de Freya.

"Siento tener que ser yo la que te diga esto, pero ya no tenemos tiempo para dar más rodeos. Es lamentable lo de Ranma, pero más lamentable será perder a millones de midgarianos si no actuamos con prisa. Te he citado porque eres la única que puede realizar esta tarea…"

Millia sacó la túnica del cofre y la estiró sobre la cama. Al verla tuvo deseos de llorar.

"Amatista debió decírtelo, o tal vez mi inútil hermano Freyr, pero parece que el destino ha querido que las dos suframos este calvario. Siempre has servido como una ama de llaves en casa de mi hermano, pero ese trabajo ha sido únicamente para protegerte."

Dejó caer la chaqueta al piso, después la falda. Cubierto su cuerpo únicamente con la larga blusa blanca comenzó a desabotonar lentamente uno tras uno los botones sin dejar de mirar la oscura túnica con aberración.

"Lo que eres, lo que crees ser, nada de eso es verdad. Amatista nunca ha sido tu auténtica abuela ni tampoco perteneces a la familia de las hadas de cristal. Todo este tiempo ella te ha estado protegiendo de tu verdadera naturaleza, dio su propia sangre para mezclarla con la tuya y darte también la forma y propiedades de las habitantes de Gimle, queriendo apartarte de la razón por la que fuiste creada."

Su cuerpo desnudo resplandeció bajo la luz opaca de la luna que en ese momento se abrió paso entre las nubes y entró por la ventana. Los largos cabellos plateados rodearon su cuerpo y las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas y cayeron sobre su pecho dibujando un largo camino que recorrió la piel hasta tocar el piso. Abrazó su cuerpo desnudo y se acurrucó en el suelo, el corazón le dolía por el sólo hecho de estar viva. ¿Por qué su abuela no se lo dijo antes?

"No me mires así, niña, debes ser fuerte. Recuerda tu verdadero nombre y súfrelo, porque por ese nombre será posible que ahora salvemos a muchos mortales de su triste destino. No te avergüences de él, no te ocultes del pasado, ¡se fuerte!"

La túnica se deslizó sobre su piel y la sintió fría, la lastimó, pero no se detuvo. Rodeó su cuerpo con una faja ajustada y luego se vistió con una capa de varios pliegues que parecía confundirse con la túnica como si fueran una sola y compleja prenda de vestir. Cogió el horrible collar y cerrando los ojos lo colocó alrededor de su cuello. Entonces vio su reflejo en el espejo, una imagen que la asustó hasta retroceder cuando descoció su rostro en un instante en el que se imaginó a sí mismo sonriendo con maledicencia. Reconoció con gran pesar que ahora ella sería la odiada enemiga de su más querida amiga y pudo imaginar la mirada de asco y odio que de seguro merecería de ella si se volvían a encontrar.

"Conoce tu verdadero nombre y nunca te atrevas a olvidarlo: Millia Hela Angerboda, hija de Hel y princesa de Nilfhel."

.

8

.

En lo más profundo del país verde, la nación bosque de Gimle, los árboles milenarios competían en altura y grosor con las más orgullosas torres de la capital de los dioses. Las copas se enredaban formando mantos verdes que se mecían constantemente como la superficie del océano por los caprichos de un viento poderoso y limpio como sólo podría haberse respirado en los orígenes del mundo mortal. Bajo el manto viviente la oscuridad era combatida por miles de pequeños cristales de luz que en su forma más pura sobresalía del suelo alrededor de los árboles y formaciones rocosas cubiertas por musgo y flores de colores indescriptibles. Toda la superficie del bosque era un terreno irregular, más vertical que horizontal, donde los troncos a veces hacían de paredes que sostenían grandes masas de tierra formando colinas y barrancos, no existía un gran río pero sí decenas de pequeñas vertientes que recorrían el país de Gimle como vasos sanguíneos dentro de un gran organismo. Las hadas, seres tan variados en forma y tamaño, tan distintos unos de otros como las diferentes especies de peces en un mismo mar deambulaban de un lugar a otro reflejando con sus alas y vestidos la luz de los cristales. Si bien las hadas de forma humanoide, más parecidas a las mortales de Midgard eran habituales en Asgard, en los bosques esta especie era la dominante influencia pero no así en su número, puesto que únicamente aquellas de noble estirpe podían ostentar un cuerpo y estatura similar a la de los humanos. Así pequeñas hadas similares a colibrís deambulaban, otras parecían tener alas emplumadas como las aves u otras, más cercanas a la voluntad de Gimle, poseían cuerpos que parecían ser parte misma de las plantas, con hojas como vestidos y ramas rodeando los cabellos.

La vida entre los árboles era constante y brotaba de cada pequeña piedra que se movía misteriosamente bajo la densa capa de arbustos que cubrían todo el suelo, las flores grandes como una casa colgaban de los árboles y se decía que de ellas nacían muchas de las nuevas hijas del bosque. Únicamente las luces de las ventanas formadas por aberturas que parecían naturales en los árboles revelaban que ese lugar no era un bosque lleno de magia sino una ciudad, todos los árboles que se veían hasta perderse en la niebla eran en realidad edificios formados por la voluntad del bosque, tan vivos como las habitantes que los ocupaban.

Donde los cristales se volvían más abundantes hasta hacer de la noche día por el intenso resplandor, reflejando como un arcoíris sus colores en el manto de hojas de las altas copas, allí era donde moraba un poco alejada y en silencio una de las más importantes habitantes del país verde, la hada conocida como Amatista, sabia maestra entre las hijas de Gimle. Dentro de su casa la madera formaba curvas y superficies que eran ocupadas como estantes de botellas de muchos colores. Los muebles eran también parte del piso, bultos de madera que estaban coronados por cojines delicadamente confeccionados con seda e hilos de oro. La mesa era una superficie elevada del suelo también un poco más grande y alargada cubierta por un mantel. En la pequeña sala de estar habían tantos adornos y recuerdos de la gloria de tiempos pasados que a cualquiera le podría llevar la vida entera conociendo todos sus secretos; habían lienzos de género de representaban estandartes de guerras que incluso los dioses ya habían olvidado, adornos de cristal representando a seres que una vez le fueron muy queridos, misteriosas piezas de metal muy complejas que parecían ser antiguos instrumentos de medición, en los irregulares estantes se sostenían apoyados unos contra otros un centenar de libros y en el marco de una ventana ovalada se equilibraba una maceta con una pequeña flor cuya particularidad existía en no ser una planta de Asgard, sino que era una pequeña y muy hermosa flor del mundo mortal de Midgard.

Amatista era un ser tan particular como el lugar en el que vivía. Había sido muchas cosas en su vida pero jamás se definió por ninguna, había vivido tantos años como los primeros dioses, compartía experiencias tanto escolásticas como también nociones del arte de la guerra cuando participó junto a otros seres en los albores del universo en la gran batalla contra Ymir y sus gigantes por el control de Asgard. Fue maestra, en otras circunstancias alumna, investigadora y también ermitaña, había sido reina de las hadas cuando tuvieron por un corto lapso de tiempo monarquía y también representante del país de Gimle ante los dioses. Ahora era una simple anciana ermitaña en los bordes más al norte del bosque eterno. Leía tranquila, una de sus más grandes pasiones y suspiraba de vez en vez recordando que la soledad no era un placer voluntario en la vida de una mujer. ¿Cuántos amantes ella tuvo que la persiguieron como a una presa?

Los siglos pasaron y siempre lamentó cuánto más tendría que vivir la pesada carga de la soledad, cuando el universo ya no era tan joven, cuando las hadas perdieron su lugar privilegiado al igual que otras especies y de ser aliados de los Aesirs pasaron a convertirse sólo en sirvientes, e incluso esclavos. Cerró el libro que dejó descansar sobre las piernas. Su vestido de seda cambiaba de color bajo los matices de la luz de los cristales y era largo hasta cubrirle los pequeños pies. Mirando por la pequeña ventana la soledad se le hacía todavía más pesada cuando recordaba el nombre por el que había vertido tantas lágrimas que luego se sintió seca, incapaz de llorar nunca más en su larga existencia. En la plenitud de su gloria, en la época dorada cuando fue llamada reina entre sus pares conoció a un Aesirs de nombre "Balder".

Balder, hijo maravilloso de Odín y la dama Frigga, respetado por todos, temido por su fuerza y querido por su lealtad, ejemplo entre sus pares y amado con admiración por su hermano menor Thor que siguió todos sus pasos. Amatista lo recordaba con pasión y la piel se le erizaba como una tímida chiquilla cuando cerraba los ojos sintiendo otra vez el contacto de las manos grandes y pesadas, torpes y cariñosas. Había estado comprometida con él en un enlace político, pero que también consintió su corazón. ¿Qué había sido de tanta felicidad? Abrazó el libro contra su pecho no queriendo recordar el dolor tan grande que la hacía olvidar toda la pasada felicidad. Balidor, otro de los Aesirs, celoso de él lo mató y con su acto hizo llorar a todo el mundo de Asgard. Luego vendría una gran batalla en que el hermano mortal de Balder, Ull el cazador, ajusticiaría a Balder con una de las tres flechas del juicio que Odín le otorgó como don para concederle su petición venganza acabando así con la inmortalidad del asesino y ganando también para sí un lugar entre los señores de Asgard. Ull se convirtió en el siguiente señor de los bosques de Gimle y ella perdió su corona convirtiéndose el bosque eterno en una provincia más del reino de los Aesirs.

¿Le trajo satisfacción alguna la muerte del asesino de su amado Balder? Ninguna, y tanto fue su dolor que no supo reaccionar a tiempo condenando a su pueblo a la servidumbre que ahora padecían. Pero ya tantos milenios habían transcurrido desde aquellos días que nadie le reprochó su actuar, sino por el contrario, fue alabada por evitar un inútil derramamiento de sangre y por soportar con entereza la muerte de su amado. ¡Idiotas todos ellos que la ensalzaron! Porque recordando aquellos días todo lo que ella hizo fue sentarse en silencio a esperar a que el destino le siguiera arrebatando todo lo que tenía. ¿Qué más podía haber hecho? Era astuta, y su astucia la llevó a descubrir la verdad. El asesino de su amado Balder no había sido el autor intelectual de tal crimen, sino que Loki Laufeyiarson, el infame señor de las mentiras, lo había provocado para evitar el esperado enlace. Y si Loki estaba detrás de todo bien podría haberlo estado también Odín, que otorgaba con silenciosa aprobación todas las maquinaciones que el pérfido Aesir ejecutaba a favor de los dioses de Asgard. ¿Habrían querido desde un principio los Aesirs haber esclavizado al pueblo de Gimle como a los otros, se habría su amado Balder negado a tales propósitos y por eso terminó escribiendo su propio destino con sangre? ¿Era por ese motivo que las últimas veces que ellos se encontraron él se veía meditabundo y preocupado, pero jamás le dijo nada para no asustarla? ¡Idiota había sido ella por no ver el peligro, por actuar confiada elevada por un amor que la encegueció hasta la necedad! Si lo hubiese sabido entonces, ¿habría podido cambiar algo?

Le habían robado al amor de su vida y también el tesoro que orgullosamente el pueblo de Gimle había ganado tras la derrota de Ymir, una de las reliquias conocidas como los pilares de Asgard. La piedra iba a ser su dote de matrimonio y era la fuente del poder de la nación de Gimle, y en un acto de desesperación se la ofreció a la arrogante soberana del inframundo, una joven reina Hel, a cambio del alma de su amado Balder. Lamentablemente para ella, también inocente de las conspiraciones de los Aesirs, perdió la piedra y no recibió nada a cambio, sino que Hel misma la humilló mostrándole en persona como destrozaba el alma de su amado hasta convertirla en parte de la energía que regresó sin forma ni recuerdos, sin personalidad ni sentimientos a la fuente misma del universo.

Suspiró profundamente. Ya habían pasado varios siglos como para volver a encumbrar su alma en apasionados debates de arrepentimiento contra su propio corazón, ahora como la anciana que era aceptaba todo y miraba hacia atrás contando los días para el final de su pesada inmortalidad. No todo había sido pesar desde entonces, había tenido muchas alegrías, como cuando llegaron los Vanir al universo de Asgard. Gente fuerte, hermosa, directa, esperanzadora, ingeniosa y curiosa. Ayudaron a crear un nuevo mundo llamado Midgard y ella, que de reina había caído a ser una simple sirvienta de los divinos había sido "regalada" al servicio del recién llegado señor de los Vanir. Sin embargo, en esos días se sorprendió que en lugar de encontrar a un autoritario y orgulloso rey, conociera a un hombre de apariencia joven y mente perseverante. Fue en esos días cuando se convirtió en la nodriza de dos pequeños príncipes Vanir Freyr y Freya. Ella los educó en los caminos de la magia de Asgard y del protocolo, les enseñó a amar los bosques de Gimle y a conocer los secretos de Asgard y tanto fue su amor por esos pequeños que les inculcó todo lo que podría haberles otorgado a sus propios hijos de haberlos concebido, y tanto fue su cuidado que les formó en las intrincadas ramas de la política de Asgard concediéndoles así un don que sus honestos padres no parecían poseer. Pero cuando volvía a acostumbrarse a la felicidad y humildad de su puesto otra vez la maldad de los celosos Aesirs llevaron a la desgracia a Njörd y a todo su pueblo exiliado.

¿Valía la pena haber vivido tanto para tantas decepciones? Ahora no era más que una vieja amargada que vivía en soledad en los confines más oscuros de Gimle.

Distraída no reparó en la sombra que se deslizó entre los arbustos más allá de la ventana y que desapareció bajo el borde ocultándose entre dos grandes formaciones de cristal. No pasó más de un minuto antes que se escuchara un suave golpeteo en la puerta que la sobresalto. Amatista gruñó, imaginó que se trataría de alguna otra niña de Gimle buscando un consejo, una palabra de sabiduría, que ella no tenía en ese momento. Se levantó bruscamente dando un largo paso hacia la puerta y el ruido del libro golpeando el piso la hizo recordar que lo tenía sobre las piernas. Giró dudando si lo recogía o si habría primero la puerta ante el insistente golpeteo. Al final ignoró el libro y molesta llegó a la puerta. Cuando iba a abrirla con un simple movimiento de la mano sobre la superficie utilizando la magia se contuvo, percibió una extraña energía tan oscura que revivió con intensidad el recuerdo del alma de su amado siendo triturada por las manos de Hel. Asustada de lo que estaba sintiendo apoyó la frente en la superficie de la puerta y cerró los ojos. Era la misma fuerza oscura de la soberana de Nilfhel. ¿Hel, aquí, por qué? Su mente divagó rápidamente, ¿qué querría ahora la miserable señora del infierno con ella, qué más podía quitarle a una solitaria hada de Gimle? Luego sintió otra presencia muy débil y se alarmó al reconocerla y también percibir su deplorable estado. Asustada no dudó y abrió rápidamente la puerta deslizando la mano por la superficie y apenas se entreabrió la tiró con ambas manos en un gesto de desesperación.

— ¡Niño Freyr!

Se detuvo ante la alta silueta oculta por la oscuridad de la noche. El hombre estiró un brazo apoyándolo en el borde de la entrada. Amatista vio un brazo enrojecido por la sangre, débil y tembloroso. Los cabellos rubios se deslizaron por encima de los hombros, humedecidos por el sudor y sucios por la tierra.

—Oh, mi querido niño, ¿qué te han hecho? —exclamó con su dulce voz afectada.

Yngvi Freyr entró en la casa rápidamente empujando a su querida nana Amatista y cerró la puerta con la misma mano. Deslizó hacia atrás la capucha y reveló su rostro adolorido y cansado.

—Niño Freyr, ¿qué te ha sucedido?

—Calma, Ami, calma —la voz de Freyr se escuchó temblorosa a pesar de tratar de sonar seguro y tranquilizador—, no ha sido más que un rasguño.

— ¿Pretendes que llamándome como lo hacías cuando pequeño te salvaría de un regaño, niño tonto? —El carácter de Amatista saltó en todo su esplendor, fuerte y dominante dejaba que sus sentimientos de perdida la hicieran mucho más recelosa de lo que todavía debía cuidar, como la vida de sus pequeños príncipes a los que seguía amando como a hijos—, ¿dónde te metiste ahora, en qué batalla te enfrascaste? Vienes impregnado de la esencia de Hel, ¿acaso fuiste a sus dominios? ¿Para qué, para matar a esta pobre vieja del corazón? Ya te creímos todos muerto una vez, ¡tu pobre madre pagó las consecuencias de tu egoísmo! ¿Qué más quieres para que comiences a cuidar seriamente de ti mismo? ¡Ya no eres un niño, no siempre viviré para sanar tus heridas, chico estúpido!

—Ya, ya, Ami, ya basta, si pudieras creerme te aseguraría que mis heridas no duelen tanto como la preocupación que pude provocarte —la miró, a pesar de su lamentable estado, con la misma traviesa pureza que no había perdido desde la infancia.

—Está bien, ven acá que trataré de ayudarte. Pero si contrajiste alguna oscura maldición puedes irte despidiendo de la vida porque no haré nada excepcional por ti nunca más.

—Lo sé, Ami, y lo siento.

— ¿Por qué no eres más como tu padre? Él sí sabía cuidar de los que amaba.

—Ami, por favor, ese es un golpe bajo, ni siquiera yo creo merecer tal acidez en tus palabras.

— ¿Lo dudas? —El genio de Amatista se veía afectado también por los recuerdos que ese día la habían invadido y ahora sus sentimientos de angustia aumentaban ante el maltrecho estado de Freyr.

—Ami…

—Siéntate y no reclames. Iré por algunas hierbas.

— ¿Y por qué no usas magia?

— ¡Magia! Niño idiota, ¿ya olvidaste todo lo que te enseñé? Ni siquiera siendo "un dios" puedes desperdiciar tu energía ante cualquier problema. ¡Piensa, usa esa cabeza que tienes! Recuerda que sirve mucho más que para sostener tus rizos dorados y tus bonitos ojos.

—Ya lo recuerdo, no te molestes, no quiero escuchar otro de tus discursos.

—Entonces calla y obedece de una buena vez.

—Sí, nana Ami.

Freyr se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los banquillos. Con la misma mano que hacía todo se desprendió de la divina espada Skirr en su cinto y la depositó contra la pared. Amatista dio una rápida mirada inquisitiva examinando la hoja manchada de sangre negra y roja, suponiendo que la batalla que había tenido era mucho más seria de lo que la sonrisa fácil y actitud bromista de Freyr quería revelar. El dios se sintió honestamente divertido como siempre le sucedía al ser regañado por Amatista, desde que era pequeño se sentía curioso por la extraña contradicción que había entre la figura y la personalidad de la venerada hada de Gimle, porque si bien ella siempre actuaba y hablaba como la anciana milenaria que era, su apariencia la contradecía bruscamente. Amatista poseía un cuerpo pequeño y voz cantarina, su apariencia era juvenil, casi la de una adolescente de Midgard de cabello negro y liso pero que se rizaba ligeramente en las puntas. Los ojos oscuros y profundos parecían ser lo único que revelaba la sabiduría y gran experiencia que poseía, además de la tristeza con la que vivía y no podía ocultar ni siquiera cuando se reía.

El joven dios paseó la mirada por la pequeña sala y descubría en cada adorno un recuerdo de su niñez y otros que componían las historias con que Ami siempre les instruía sobre el pasado de Asgard.

— ¿No me vas a preguntar donde he estado?

— ¿Para qué, para que lo niegues todo, me mientas o trates de inventar alguna desagradable broma sin sentido? Estoy demasiado vieja para ser manipulada por tus palabras, niño, y tampoco me importa caer en tus juegos de maquinaciones. Los juegos de poder de los mundos es algo que me interesa mucho menos que terminar mi tejido, y ya conoces lo que odio tejer.

—No estás tan vieja, Ami, deja de actuar como si lo estuvieras. Cualquiera creería al verte que no tienes más que quince o dieciséis años en Midgard.

—Los halagos tampoco te servirán. Ahora estira ese brazo y no ocultes el otro, que de seguro tienes alguna horrible herida que tratas de tapar con la capa. Recuerdo que lo mismo hacías cuando te lastimabas explorando el bosque de pequeño —su tono se volvió nostálgico.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, tú me regañabas de la misma manera por tratar de ocultarte que me había hecho daño.

—Y tú sigues igual de ingenuo si crees que puedes engañarme.

—Ami…

—Si no quieres hablar, está bien, después de todo no soy más que una insignificante hada que servía en tu casa. ¿Qué importa lo que piense esta pobre vieja?

—Nana, deja eso. Había olvidado que tú me enseñaste a manipular a la gente.

—Sin halagos, no insistas, ya te lo advertí.

Freyr la observó seriamente. Sin decir más levantó la capa revelando lo que traía oculto bajo el otro brazo, un pequeño bulto de harapos que cargaba con mucho cuidado. Amatista no se percató del movimiento porque en ese instante le daba la espalda sacando algunos ingredientes de un mueble lleno de pequeños cajones y al volverse se encontró con que lo que él ocultaba era una pequeña bebé. Tal fue su sorpresa que dejó caer la bandeja con todas las hierbas.

—Nana Ami, esta vez mi travesura es un poco más grave de lo que acostumbrabas a perdonarme.

—Esa niña… está… está impregnada del aroma de esa maldita mujer.

El odio que Amatista tenía por Hel era algo que Freyr conocía muy bien. ¿Quién podría perdonar a la diosa que destruyó el alma de su ser más amado ante sus propios ojos con un gesto de burla?

—Lo lamento, Ami, no tenía dónde más ir.

— ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué la cargas contigo?

—La he rescatado de su destino.

—No lo comprendo.

—Esta criatura es la hija única de Hel.

— ¡Su hija!

Freyr sonrió con un brillo malévolo en los ojos antes de hablar con gravedad.

—Finalmente tienes la oportunidad de vengarte por lo que ella te hizo. Nana Ami, la he traído para ti…

Amatista lo interrumpió con una fuerte bofetada que le dolió más que todas las heridas y cortes que tenía.

— ¡Deja tus estúpidas bromas fuera de esto!

—Lo lamento.

— ¿Acaso eres incapaz de enfrentarme directamente sin tratar de decir alguna idiotez? Mírame y no me evites, yo no te eduqué para escapar de los problemas. Si pensabas que con risas falsas y palabras tiernas evitarías lastimarme te equivocas, bastantes más siglos tengo que un niño como tú como para permitir que mis sentimientos influyan en mi juicio. Además, ¿qué broma macabra es esa en que tocas lo más sagrado de mis dolores? —Esperó una respuesta, pero como único gesto Freyr, el orgulloso Vanir, bajó la cabeza en señal de humildad. Ella exhaló, comprendía que era otra de sus manipulaciones, pero siendo honesta consigo misma sabía que no podía durar mucho tiempo su furor en contra de su niño mimado Freyr, por lo que prefirió continuar—. ¿No me has mentido, ella es hija de esa víbora?

—Sí.

—Dámela.

Sin esperar un movimiento del agotado dios ella cogió al bebé de sus brazos cargándola con sumos cuidados. Delicadamente separó un poco las mantas para observar su rostro. Notó al instante que se encontraba en un pésimo estado y no se debía a que parecía ser una recién nacida mal alimentada, sino algo mucho peor. La piel no era sonrosada sino que se encontraba pálida y las venas se veían bajo la piel como raíces ennegrecidas. Moretones aparecían en la piel de la pequeña a medida que seguía estirando la tela con una mano examinándola.

— ¿Qué clase de maldición te trajo a este mundo así, mi niña desafortunada? —Murmuró con ternura.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Para qué me preguntas lo que ya sabes.

—Lo siento, Ami.

— ¿Arriesgaste tu vida invadiendo los dominios de esa mujer sólo para secuestrar a su hija, en qué estabas pensando?

—En el destino de Midgard.

Amatista no le respondió pero supo ver que hablaba con sentida honestidad. Sonrió satisfecha de sus motivos.

—Ya veo, así que de eso se trataba. Lamentablemente ella no sobrevivirá, su espíritu se encuentra en desequilibrio, lo que haya hecho esa mujer para dar a luz ha transgredido a lo menos siete leyes de las cinco que existen en este universo.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Ami?

—Deja de actuar con inocencia pues creo que sabes perfectamente lo que te voy a decir: esa bruja jamás habría concebido a un hijo por amor o siquiera por una relación natural como cualquier otro ser, ¿cómo podría? Ella ya es un monstruo híbrido y esta pequeña criatura está pagando las consecuencias de cargar con el estigma de la sangre de Loki Laufeyiarson.

Ella se refería al secreto a voces del origen del dios Loki padre de la reina Hel, pues se decía que era una mezcla de los gigantes de las escarchas con los demonios nacidos del fuego de Muspellheim, por ello su caótica personalidad tan enemiga de la armonía en Asgard, además de haber mezclado su sangre con la de Odín en un pacto que los hizo medio hermanos y así en parte también un Aesir. Y Hel no se libraba de haber heredado toda esa mezcla sumando la herencia de su madre, una giganta hechicera hija de la primera prole de Ymir llamada Angerboda. Ahora, sin conocer en detalle qué oscuras artes había utilizado Hel para tener una hija, podía con sólo esa información suponer que la bebé era un ser frágil de espíritu inestable dentro de la creación.

Freyr lo pensó detenidamente, sabía que lo que iba a pedirle podría costar demasiado para el corazón de su querida nana Amatista.

— ¿Puedes salvarla?

Amatista no respondió de inmediato. La bebé despertó y lloró con la voz enferma, ella trató de acariciarla pero algo la retuvo, en las facciones suaves se insinuaba la figura de la malévola reina de Nilfhel a la que ella tanto odiaba y no podía olvidar, y en ese momento comprendió cuán profundo era su rencor y cuánto estaba afectando su vida llenándola de amargura.

— ¿Debo hacerlo?

—Sólo si lo deseas.

—Ay, niño Freyr, ¿cómo me puedes hacer esto? —Exclamó al borde de las lágrimas—, ¿por qué eres tan cruel con esta pobre vieja? ¿Qué te he hecho, tu venganza contra este universo también me incluye?

—Lo lamento, no ha sido mi intención.

—Lo ha sido, ¡sí que lo ha sido! Deja ya de mentirme, niño, no tienes porqué intentar suavizar el sufrimiento de tu propia alma por lo que me estás haciendo. Si vas a hacer algo debes asumir las consecuencias de todo, ¿no te lo he enseñado así?

—Recuerdo cada palabra, Ami, cada una de ellas.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a asumir también el dolor que me causarás?

—Cuando quieres algo debes pagar el precio, tú precio y el de los demás inocentes que caerán contigo —repitió el divino Freyr citando las palabras textuales que años atrás le traspasara Amatista.

—Siempre fuiste un gran alumno de la sucia política de Asgard.

—Tuve a la mejor mentora.

Amatista cargó a la niña a otra habitación donde una pequeña cuna se encontraba arreglada. Freyr, al entrar, se sorprendió de que todo se encontraba tal y como lo recordaba.

—Éste lugar…

—La habitación donde ambos dormían cuando vuestros padres me los encargaban en los tiempos difíciles. Sí, es la pequeña cuna de la niña Freya y allí está tu cama también. Cada día arreglo esta habitación como si me preparara para recibirlos. No me mires con lástima, son pequeñas excentricidades que deberías perdonar a una pobre vieja como yo. Además que durante doscientos años no has tenido la amabilidad siquiera de visitarme.

Freyr no podía sentirse más enternecido por la escena. La en apariencia chiquilla Amatista hablando como una anciana se movía cargando al bebé de manera maternal, los años no la habían hecho olvidar las costumbres de la crianza. Cuando la depositó la desenredó completamente de los harapos que tiró al piso, examinó detenidamente la suave piel y la mirada de Amatista se tornó mortalmente seria.

—Es peor de lo que pensaba, por suerte conseguiste llegar con ella viva.

— ¿Tan mal está?

—Su alma y su cuerpo se encuentran en conflicto por algo más que no puedo… —llevó la mano hacia el vientre del bebé y se detuvo. Los ojos se abrieron demostrando un acceso de pánico—. ¡Niño mentiroso! ¡Freyr, cómo pudiste no decírmelo desde el principio! Lo que ésta niña es en realidad… no… ¿por eso querías que la salvara?

—Lo lamento, nana Ami.

—No me llames así, ¡nunca más me llames así! Sabía que me usarías, pero esto es el colmo, ¿hasta qué punto pueden llegar tus maquinaciones de utilizar el corazón de una pobre anciana? Creía que a pesar de todo te habrías apiadado de esta niña, pero todo lo que quieres es servir a tu deseo.

—Y mi deseo es salvar a las millones de almas de Midgard.

— ¡Tu deseo es proteger únicamente a tu pueblo en desgracia! ¿Para eso querías utilizarme?

—Los dos nos utilizaremos, Ami, los dos nos serviremos de esta niña. ¿No conseguirás así tu anhelada venganza?

—Eres un detestable cerdo, ¡ni siquiera tienes un ápice de la nobleza de tu padre! ¿Cómo pude haberte criado tan mal?

Freyr no respondió. Lentamente dobló las rodillas y dobló el cuerpo apoyando ambas manos en el piso. Entonces la sorprendió inclinándose hasta que la frente rozó el suelo manchándolo con la misma sangre que todavía húmeda marcaba su rostro realizando una solmene reverencia.

— ¿Niño Freyr?

—Si tu ira es tal puedes descargarte todo lo que desees conmigo. Es verdad, mi deseo no es salvarla por piedad ni tampoco por practicar el bien como tanto me enseñaste. La necesito, necesito que viva y que se mantenga viva todo el tiempo posible, porque Hel creyendo crear una llave de conquista ha echando cadenas sobre su destino. Mientras la niña viva Hel no podrá hacer nada más. ¿No es lo tú también más desearías? Sin embargo, tienes razón, he abusado de tu amor y estás en todo el derecho de odiarme por esto que te estoy pidiendo.

—Deja las palabras conciliadoras, niño, ya no sirven de nada. Ni tus gestos, ni tu clamor de lástima. ¿Te das cuenta de que si la salvo moriré?

Freyr no respondió de inmediato. Se levantó muy lentamente y ocupó una banca en la pared para sentarse con notorio cansancio. Ante la insistente mirada de Amatista se dignó a responder muy lentamente, midiendo cada una de sus palabras.

—Sí, lo sé. Te estoy pidiendo que sacrifiques tu vida por mis caprichosos deseos.

—Está todo dicho entonces.

Amatista volvió su atención al bebé y rápidamente dejó la habitación. A los pocos minutos regresó con un pequeño cofre que abrió revelando una cubierta de seda, extendió la tela que envolvía varios instrumentos mágicos, cristales y pequeñas esferas. Rápidamente cogió una cuchilla de plata con un escalofriante adorno en el pomo muy inusual en Gimle con la forma de dos alas de demonio. Esto sorprendió incluso a Freyr, más todavía cuando Amatista comenzó a recogerse rápidamente la manga del brazo derecho acomodando un cuenco en la mesa con rapidez y algo de descuido, colocó el brazo sobre el cuenco y apoyó el cuchillo sobre su blanca piel.

— ¡Amatista, qué piensas hacer!, ¿magia de sangre?

—Oh, vaya —detuvo la presión del cuchillo sobre su piel para responder con divertida ironía—, parece que todavía puedo sorprenderte, niño. ¿Qué esperabas, que practicara mi gran magia de los bosques y le diera vida y salud a esta criatura a cambio de mi fuerza vital? No me subestimes, Freyr.

—Pero esto es…

—Ella no será tuya, no será de Hel, no será de nadie ahora. ¿Dijiste que ésta era mi venganza? ¡Pues que lo sea! ¡Yo me vengaré de la manera que mi alma se sienta satisfecha! Todo lo que necesitas es que ella siga con vida, todo lo que quieres es que Hel no pueda hallarla jamás, bien, eso haré pero de una forma que jamás esperarías.

Presionó el cuchillo dibujando una línea roja en el antebrazo, el líquido carmesí y resplandeciente de la energía vital de Gimle brotó con fuerza llenando el cuenco.

—Además, ¿te asusta tanto que utilice magia de sangre? Es la princesa de Nilfhel, lo menos que puedo hacer es tratarla con el respeto que se merece usando la costumbre de su tierra natal.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

—Le daré mi vida, sí, se la daré pero no de la forma que tú quieres. Ella recibirá todo de mí; mi vida, mi sangre, mi naturaleza, mi conexión con Gimle, ¡todo! Si el nefasto Loki pudo convertirse en Aesir tras un pacto de sangre, yo haré lo propio y mucho más con ella, porque ahora la dejaré que absorba mi naturaleza y a cambio de mi existencia se convertirá en la heredera natural de todas mis cualidades como un hada de cristal. Sí, por supuesto no puedo cambiar su esencia original ni la gran fuerza que oculta en su interior y que robó por su nacimiento a su propia madre. ¿No era por eso en primer lugar que quieres que ella viva, para que Hel no recupere la fuente de su divinidad? Bien, pero ella será mía y se convertirá en un espíritu bondadoso del bosque como yo. Si Hel me dio odio yo le daré en cambio a esta niña mi amor, si Hel siembra destrucción yo la educaré para que entregue vida. ¡Ella será mi venganza de amor! Será tan amada que detestará con cada fibra de su existencia la obra de su verdadera madre y contenderá por una eternidad con ella. Sí, porque mi querida niña será la portadora de mi ira, ira disfrazada de piedad.

—Amatista…

—Ella será la hija que nunca pude tener, el futuro que Hel me arrebató yo lo recuperaré de sus entrañas. ¿Me quitó el amor de Balder? Yo ahora he recuperado una hija, una hija que llevará sangre divina de Aesir y también mi sangre, la sangre de una opacada hada de Gimle. Y la educaré bien, muy bien, no te confundas que será como hice con ustedes y que tan mal resultado me ha pagado, no, nunca más. Ella será inocente e ingenua, porque ella no amará el poder y la gloria por la que ustedes los estúpidos dioses viven y se matan como perros.

—Entiendo —Freyr habló con una calma exasperante, como si en realidad también hubiera esperado esa respuesta de Amatista desde un principio—, será tu hija entonces.

—Mejor que sea mi nieta —lo corrigió cerrando la herida del cuchillo en su brazo con un toque de su magia. Llevando el cuenco a la cuna movió las manos y un círculo mágico apareció alrededor de ambas. La intensa luz y la vibración que sacudía los espíritus no parecían en nada conmover al manipulador señor del sol, más otra cosa lo preocupaba.

— ¿Nieta?, ¿y por qué no hija?

—Porque madre ya tiene una y no quiero competir por ocupar su lugar ni mucho menos establecerme al mismo nivel que esa arpía de Hel. Seré su abuela y ella será mi nieta, y dedicaré mi existencia únicamente a ella —Cerró los ojos mientras hablaba y se concentró en el complejo hechizo que estaba por realizar, si algo salía mal fácilmente ambas podían perder la vida, mas como ella siempre enseñaba no importando si se tratara de algo grande o pequeño todo debía realizarse con la misma calma—. Estoy segura que ella sabrá darme en los pocos años que me habrán de quedar la alegría que durante eones me fue negada.

.

9

.

La escuela durante la noche era un lugar silencioso. Tantas eran las supersticiones con respecto al antiguo castillo sobre el que se había construido el prestigioso colegio que muy pocos se atrevían a cuidarlo de noche y el grupo de conserjes se limitaba a vigilar la entrada al predio y rondar únicamente por los edificios de los dormitorios del otro extremo de la arboleda, jamás se acercaban al lúgubre edificio durante la noche. Lamentablemente no eran sólo miedos infundados los que resguardaban a los precavidos hombres.

Uno de ellos se acercó por el camino que las niñas utilizaban todos los días para llegar sus respectivas clases. Durante el día el paisaje era esplendoroso pero en la noche la silueta del castillo se alzaba por encima de dos murallas de sombras que producían los árboles en un camino apenas iluminado por el fuerte contraste de la luz azulada de la luna contra la absoluta oscuridad. No importando lo acostumbrado que se encontrara nada lo preparó para o que vio. Las rodillas le temblaron y la boca quedó abierta cuando la lengua se le heló más que la sangre e imposible fue gritar siquiera de la desesperación. A varios metros por delante de él había una sombría silueta. Era una mujer en apariencia joven, de cabellos del color de la luna y vestida con un manto de noche que caminaba con la lentitud de un espíritu lleno de lastimosos lamentos. La mujer se detuvo y giró lentamente. Era hermosa, hermosa, triste y también escalofriante para los ojos del hombre ya sugestionado por el miedo.

Millia no pudo detenerlo ni explicarse cuando lo vio correr de regreso por el camino que lo llevaría a la caseta de la entrada de la escuela. La pobre ya tenía muchas preocupaciones y ahora imaginaba que tendría que esgrimir alguna excusa por su escapada nocturna, jamás imaginó que la imagen que proyectaba vestida con las túnicas imperiales de una princesa de Nilfhel lo había asustado. Continuó con su misión y ante la entrada de la escuela no pudo evitar sentir también un poco de miedo, del auténtico por lo que iba a hacer y también del pueril alimentado por la tétrica sombra del castillo.

El interior del colegio no era menos sombrío, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana iluminando todos los pasillos y rebotaba en las viejas armaduras y espadas que colgaban de los muros. Ella misma parecía un hermoso espectro dentro de aquel cuadro completo de sombras y silencio. Se detuvo en el pasillo y llevó ambas manos al rostro conteniendo un grito. El gran retrato que durante el día representaba un hermoso paisaje de la escuela ahora, en la noche, cambió revelando una imagen sangrienta, el mismo terreno del colegio pero ahora cubierto de demonios que asesinaban a seres mortales bajo un manto de fuego provocado por un airado dragón que sobrevolaba los cielos. Tras el miedo inicial se acercó a la pintura recordando que ella era un hada y en Asgard cosas más místicas existían que un simple castillo encantado, si es que tal cosa podía existir. Al posar la mano sobre el lienzo y cerrar los ojos pudo entonces comprender la razón del cambio. Existía una fuerza oscura que claramente podía reconocer como la energía de Nilfhel. Todo el castillo se encontraba imbuido en la esencia del infierno. ¿Cómo podía durante el día no haberlo percibido? El cambio en el retrato y en muchas otras formas de la arquitectura del castillo no se debía a que estuviera embrujado, sino que el castillo en sí era un espacio dividido entre dos dimensiones paralelas, una burbuja en la creación que podía contener dos espacios simultáneos cuyo acceso a uno u otro dependía de alguna condición o mecanismo. En este caso Millia imaginó que se debía a la hora, la noche, la falta de luz solar. Sin embargo, luego se sintió desmoronada cuando pensó que un hechizo tan poderoso no podía contener condiciones tan sencillas. ¿Por qué un espacio creado como una dimensión separada se encontraba abierto para ella?

"Sólo tú puedes hacerlo, Millia, comprende la difícil situación."

Ella era la llave, la condición para que al abrir la puerta durante la noche el castillo secreto apareciera con todos sus escabrosos misterios. Algo asustada más por confirmar su teoría que por el tenebroso lugar en el que se había convertido aquel lugar que durante el día le trajera tanta paz, abrió la puerta de uno de los salones. Rápidamente la volvió a cerrar y retrocedió hasta que su espalda topó contra los cristales del otro extremo del pasillo. Algo gruñó del otro lado de la puerta y la golpeó como si la hubiera empujado con el peso de un gran cuerpo. Después se escucharon poderosos rasguños que empujaban la puerta hasta curvarla. Millia no soportó más y corrió por el pasillo. Se detuvo cuando se percató de que se encontraba en el salón principal. Todo el lugar se encontraba cambiado. En apariencia simple parecía ser la misma escuela sobre la que alguien hubiera colocado espantosos adornos, dándole a entender que la nueva dimensión no era un espacio completamente separado del original, sino que era como si ella estuviera viendo el mismo lugar de siempre pero con una capa encima de cosas que antes estaban ocultas, o le eran invisibles. Se preguntó que de entrar otra persona en el colegio la vería a ella de manera normal, no la vería o la vería a medias como una sombra, cosas que normalmente los mortales confunden con espectros pero que en realidad son sombras, marcas que dejan seres que se mueven en dimensiones burbujas como en la que se encontraba ahora. La estatuas que habían representaban demonios y bestias del valle de Nilfhel y ya no tenía dudas de a quién le había pertenecido ese lugar milenios atrás.

Al girar se topó con el centro donde se reunían las dos escaleras en el salón principal del castillo. En lo alto normalmente había un gran retrato de la directora, ahora, en su lugar, existía un gran lienzo de género rojo como la sangre que caía hasta el suelo y continuaba como alfombra por los peldaños hasta llegar a sus pies. En la mitad del lienzo había otro retrato, más grande que el de la directora, y Millia al observarlo se paralizó por un miedo superior a cualquier otro sentimiento que antes la hubiera podido lastimar.

Millia cayó de rodillas paralizada ante la imagen del gran lienzo en el que aparecía una oscura dama de facciones hermosas y cruel mirada. El rostro lo tenía dividido en dos colores, un lado pálido como la luna y el otro oscuro como la noche. Una de las manos era blanca y la otra oscura y seca como la de una momia. El cabello de plata y opaco lo tenía tomado con una alta peineta con adornos de pequeñas calaveras y caía después abriéndose como un velo que cubría los hombros y parte del cuerpo enfundado en una túnica negra de varios pliegues, tan compleja que se confundía la capa con el vestido. La cintura la tenía ajustada por una gruesa faja que enaltecía su postura erguida a pesar de encontrarse sentada con el orgullo de una reina.

El vestido más complejo en detalles era muy similar al que ella utilizaba en ese momento. Pero no era el parecido del vestuario lo que la había golpeado sino la imagen misma de la reina de Nilfhel. Jamás la había visto en persona y muy pocas imágenes hay en la ciudad celestial de la gran enemiga de los Aesirs, ninguna tan fidedigna como ese retrato que a pesar de tener los bordes quemados por el paso de los siglos seguía viéndose tan real como si la tuviera ante ella fulminándola con la cruel mirada. Verla allí le causó un gran dolor y también una asfixiante angustia cuando una única pregunta formuló su mente, tan ácida, que despedazó toda la confianza que durante esos días sus nuevas amigas la habían ayudado a reconstruir.

— ¿Ella…? ¿Ella es…? ¿Ella es mi madre?

Amatista la quiso proteger toda su vida de ese momento, pero el destino era traicionero y no dejó que su amada Millia pudiera escapar por mucho más tiempo de la responsabilidad que la maldición de su herencia tenía para ella. Las lágrimas de Millia fueron de desesperación porque no podía negar que la oscuridad que la envolvía parecía armonizar con su alma desde que había ingresado a aquel lugar. Todo el castillo, antigua fortaleza de la señora de Nilfhel durante la ancestral batalla en que por poco conquistó el mundo de los mortales, parecía abrirse como un complejo mecanismo de relojería que ahora comenzaba a funcionar para recibir a la que creía su señora.

La dama Freya había insistido en que llegado el momento utilizara esos atuendos incluyendo el horrible amuleto, todo era parte de un elaborado ritual que únicamente Hel podría haber realizado. Esa era la trampa de la maldición que rodeaba a la piedra Balder, porque si la sangre de Hel podía romper la maldición, eso significaba que Millia también podría conseguirlo. Pero ahora el castillo completo se remecía y el sonido de la destrucción de paredes y torres parecía no producto del caos, sino más bien una elaborada sinfonía concertada con anterioridad.

Asustada abrió los ojos y quiso levantarse pero las piernas no le respondieron. El suelo comenzó a brillar cuando descubrió que todo el piso era en realidad una gran formación mágica con runas rodeándola en varios círculos concéntricos. Dos líneas rojas y brillantes como la sangre viva aparecieron desde dos puntos separados de la gran formación y comenzaron a moverse rápidamente siguiendo un extraño patrón de surcos entre las runas, formando una figura que al principio no supo reconocer. Su cuerpo dejó de responderle y no por causa del miedo, sino que una fuerza parecía haberla pegado al piso. Su mente no lo sabía pero su cuerpo reconoció la vibración como algo peligroso y al instante comprendió que aquello no estaba bien, no era la manera de romper la maldición como la dama Freya había intuido. ¿Se trataría de una trampa puesta por la reina infernal antes de su exilio? Quiso gritar pero también había perdido la voz.

Los surcos encendidos formaron a su derredor la silueta de una figura similar a la de un dragón. Entonces vino lo peor, un estruendo tan fuerte que la lastimó. Con ambas manos se tapó los oídos pero a pesar de ello seguía escuchando el bramido de la bestia como si calara profundamente en el interior de su alma. Las columnas cayeron, el lienzo prendió en fuego y todo se quemo menos el retrato de Hel. Toda la escuela comenzó a incendiarse hasta que las llamas superaron a las altas torres del castillo como una gigantesca hoguera cuyas cúspides encendidas parecían rozar la luna. Millia se encontraba en el centro del círculo de piedra rodeada por las llamas que encendía las columnas y el techo no importando si eran piedra, todo se quemaba. En aquel momento de desesperación no tuvo tiempo de meditar ni mucho menos de comprender que la división entre ambas divisiones comenzó a desaparecer y ahora el castillo fundido entre los adornos de Nilfhel y el inmobiliario de la escuela comenzaron a incendiarse como uno solo.

Millia gritó producto de la desesperación y de la horrible sensación de oscuridad que amenazaba con consumirla más rápido que las llamas que la rodeaban. Al abrir los ojos vio que la mitad de la pared se desmoronó y la otra mitad tras ella era un muro de fuego y roca encendida, todo lo que quedaba en medio de las llamas era el círculo de piedra en el que ella se encontraba. La pared ante ella que había desaparecido fue reemplazada por un gran abismo de fuego, una dimensión separada de la realidad que ocultaba algo terrible, una cosa que jamás debió haber sido liberada. La oscura silueta se alzó por entre las llamas y el retrato de Hel se consumió revelando la gran cabeza de la bestia. La pobre chica abrió los ojos condenada al pánico y volvió a gritar mezclando en miedo con sus lágrimas cuando esa sombra avanzó abriéndose camino entre las llamas justo por encima de ella.

.

Un grito agudo e hiriente, desesperado, al borde de la demencia traspasó su conciencia tan fuerte que sintió un estremecimiento. Alzó la cabeza abriendo los ojos. Kapsuo Saotome se había quedado dormido sentado delante de uno de los textos que trataba de leer en el pequeño escritorio de su habitación. A sus espaldas pilas y pilas de libros abiertos y arrojados sin consideración, páginas tiradas y pisadas y algo de ropa arrugada sobre la cama y el piso acusaban el mal momento que había pasado durante el día y la impaciencia que lo había dominado tratando de descubrir más sobre el secreto de la maldición de Hel sobre la piedra Balder y la relación que tenía todo esto con la vieja escuela. Al abrir los ojos se sintió confundido, miró a su alrededor desesperado como si hubiera sufrido un descuido luchando contra un terrible enemigo. No conforme se levantó de un salto tirando la silla y dio dos largas zancadas alcanzando la empuñadura de la espada Gram que descansaba en la funda que colgaba de una correa de cuero de uno de las esquinas de la cabecera de la cama. Desenfundando la espada se mantuvo en guardia en el centro de la habitación. Sólo unos cuantos segundos bastaron para que se percatara de que se encontraba solo y que el grito que escuchó y que seguía haciendo eco en su cabeza debió tratarse de un extraño sueño. Bajó la espada lentamente sin confiar demasiado en sus propios razonamientos con la mirada entrecerrada. Algo andaba mal, lo sabía, su corazón latía con fuerza perdiendo toda su disciplinada calma. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Un segundo grito lo lastimó y comprendió que no se trataba de un suelo, y lo que era peor, es que aquel grito no fue escuchado por sus oídos sino por su espíritu. Más abrumador que el grito fue la fuerza oscura que lo siguió, como la ola de un maremoto así fue la fuerza de la oscuridad que lo sacudió, envolvió y se esparció más allá de los límites de la escuela. Y esa oscuridad tenía un único nombre.

—Hel —murmuró Kapsuo percibiendo como las puertas del infierno se habían abierto una vez más en la tierra de los mortales en toda su plenitud. ¿Cuántas más cosas saldrían mal antes que ese día acabara?

.

La esperanza sirve a la desilusión, mientras el pesimismo alimenta a la primera de sorpresas. Grata o no, jamás esperó encontrar las respuestas a todas sus interrogantes de una forma tan tangible que lo terminaría lamentando, o eso habría sucedido si el necio orgullo que posee su sangre le hubiera permitido arrepentirse.

Kapsuo Saotome todavía llevaba puesto los anteojos cuadrados que utilizaba en su rol de maestro cuando llegó empuñando la espada al pequeño claro entre el bosque y la escuela. El aire se encontraba impregnado de cenizas y lágrimas de fuego, el césped y las copas de los árboles comenzaban también a encenderse. Era otoño, sin embargo ni el invierno más cruel podría haber competido con el intenso calor que amenazaba con consumir todas sus fuerzas. El castillo crujió y las paredes se desmoronaron, las piedras rodaron encendidas igual que el carbón emblanquecido cuando comienza a prenderse en la hoguera, levantando al caer corrientes de aire que llevaron chispas que giraron en remolino como si fueran cardúmenes de peces dorados. Apenas podía ver la silueta del edificio, nada en su interior podría haber sobrevivido y grande fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó el bramido de una bestia que sacudió su corazón. Al caer las paredes parecía que el castillo se abría en dos y una silueta emergió desde su interior envuelta en llamas imperecederas. Al levantar la cabeza por fin pudo identificar al temible dragón. Extendió las alas, dos pares de ellas, las primeras dos eran cartílago rojo manchado de sangre y garras afiladas como espadas, las segundas dos eran fuego vivo con forma de alas que se extendieron cubriendo todo el cielo encendiendo en fuego con su batir rápidamente los árboles. La bestia de bajó las primeras alas como patas y caminando en cuatro avanzó entre los escombros. La piel la tenía también rojiza, las escamas parecían lastimadas y la sangre era viva. Parte de la cabeza mostraba agujeros y la piel rasgada revelaba el cráneo de la bestia y bajo las alas se veían las costillas horriblemente incrustadas. Era un dragón demonio que se alimentaba de las llamas como los hombres del aire para hacer maldad. Avanzó sin notar la presencia del pequeño humano que como un punto oscuro se mantenía erguido en el centro del claro, cuando las llamas rodeaban también los árboles por detrás encerrándole todo posible escape. Pero huir no era la palabra que Kapsuo tenía en su mente.

—Fafnir, el dragón demonio —murmuró el joven tenso—, asesinado por Sigfried y después resucitado por Hel como un hijo de las llamas de Muspellheim. Ahora lo comprendo —alzó la mano en un movimiento inconsciente, una costumbre que se le había formado durante estos últimos días en su nuevo rol, ajustándose los anteojos como lo hacía a cada momento durante las clases—, él es el guardián de la piedra Balder —finalmente se encontraba frente a la manera de acabar con la maldición que protegía a uno de los codiciados pilares de Asgard, pero saberlo no le trajo gran satisfacción ahora que comprendía que para hacerse con ese gran poder tendría primero que destruir a una de las cuatro legendarias abominaciones de Nilfhel que se contaba junto a la serpiente Midgarsurven, el lobo Fenris y la mismísima reina Hel, la peor de todos los demonios híbridos.

La Gram vibró extasiada por el desafío y se envolvió de una energía oscura que como un remolino enfrío también el cuerpo de su amo. Kapsuo abanicó con fuerza la gran espada y ésta liberó toda su fuerza en la forma de una onda de viento que rápida como un golpe azotó el césped y los árboles hasta llegar al dragón consumiendo las llamas pequeñas y debilitando el gran incendio. Fafnir se detuvo, la gran cabeza se inclinó observando al pequeño ser que parecía querer desafiar su dominio. Rugió escupiendo chispas en lugar de saliva, pero el joven no se sintió intimidado, tampoco se mostró osado, solamente se mantuvo en silencio sopesando todas las posibilidades que tenía. Un único golpe de ese monstruo podía destrozar su cuerpo mortal y las llamas que producían las alas de Fafnir serían suficiente para consumir sus huesos hasta volverlos cenizas, por lo que no debía distraerse y evitar cometer errores. Todo esto lo tenía presente cuando acercó la espada a los ojos levantándola en guardia. No obstante, el destino seguiría jugando con cartas ocultas.

Fafnir dio largos pasos estirando los miembros levantando el cuerpo varios metros por encima del suelo. Era una bestia alargada y delgada con la parte más ancha del cuerpo en el lugar de tórax donde se asomaban las paredes de las costillas desgarradas. La cola era ágil y se balanceaba constantemente en el aire y cayendo azotando la piedra y los escombros de la escuela como un gigantesco látigo, batía las alas de fuego esparciendo aire caliente impregnado de chispas que otra vez comenzaban a encender las copas de los árboles. Sacó casi todo el gran cuerpo escamado de la escuela y las garras se enterraron en la tierra. Diez metros lo separaban del osado mortal y otros ocho de altura cuando levantó el largo cuello con la cabeza y bramó escupiendo llamas hacia las estrellas. Luego vino el silencio. La bestia sin razonamiento como el de los seres pensantes se mantuvo pendiente de la presa. Milenios atrás había cazado ejércitos de hombres a los que se había acostumbrado a cazar como ovejas que corrían atemorizados bajo la sombra de sus alas. Sin embargo ese pequeño humano no se mostró intimidado por su presencia. El crispar de la madera y el crujir de la piedra fue lo único que se escucho cuando ambos seres se observaban, se examinaban, y parecían pensar en lo mismo buscando una manera de acabar con la vida de su oponente. Lamentablemente la desventaja parecía tenerla Kapsuo.

El dragón demonio bramó una vez más y se arrojó como un toro contra el pequeño mortal. Kapsuo flexionó un poco las rodillas esperándolo. Fafnir detuvo las garras que levantaron un gran montículo de tierra, giró el grande y pesado cuerpo con la agilidad de un delfín en el mar y abanicó la gran cola rasando todo lo que tenía por delante. Kapsuo saltó justo a tiempo evitando el gigantesco ataque que como un látigo azotó la tierra levantando algunos árboles. Giró por el suelo y volvió a erguirse. Trató de responder corriendo hacia la bestia pero notó dos segundos más tarde lo pequeño que era su cuerpo y cortas sus piernas cuando trataba de alcanzarlo al notar que la cola ya estaba en alto y volvía a caer sobre él. Saltó hacia un costado y fue empujado por la fuerza de choque y por la tierra que se abrió como un cráter con el fuerte impacto. Rodando entre tierra y restos de ramas trató de zafarse de la difícil situación cuando la cola ya en el aire caía ahora perpendicularmente sobre él. Volvió a impulsarse con un desesperado movimiento y se libró de ser aplastado por el gran impacto, más osado saltó con rápidos reflejos sobre la cola y la traspasó con la espada. El dragón rugió enfurecido y la alzó, la Gram se mantuvo clavada en la cola y Kapsuo colgó de su empuñadura. La fuerza del movimiento cuando abanicó la cola en el aire casi lo hizo resbalar, más aprovechó un momento en que se movió a ras del piso para desprender la espada y caer rodando por el suelo con gran velocidad. Se detuvo enterrando la espada en el suelo y apoyando el pie con fuerza. Tuvo que saltar otra vez cuando una de las garras se clavó en la tierra hundiendo todo el suelo donde un segundo antes él se hallaba. Retrocedió rápidamente para tratar de mantener la distancia. Las llamas que antes prendían las copas habían ahora avanzado por los árboles hasta convertir a la arboleda en una muralla de fuego.

Kapsuo no tuvo tiempo para contemplar su situación sino que estando alerta trató de afirmar los pies cuando las piernas todavía le temblaban por la dura caída que había sufrido. Fafnir bajó la cabeza, apoyó las garras en el suelo y todo el alargado cuerpo bajó hasta casi rozar la tierra. Cuando el joven se preguntaba a una distancia prudente qué es lo que iba a hacer, la bestia avanzó recta, cargando como un toro o como una locomotora destruyendo todo en su camino y abriendo la tierra con su gran peso. Kapsuo no tuvo tiempo para evitarlo admirado de la velocidad del monstruo con un cuerpo tan grande, además que notó al instante como las alas de fuego se arrastraban también por el suelo quemando todo en una gran área cónica tras el monstruo. Esquivarlo hacia los costados habría sido un suicido y se habría visto envuelto por un mar de fuego, así que antes de ser arrollado corrió en dirección opuesta con todo lo que le permitía su pequeño cuerpo. El monstruo estaba por alcanzarlo, la gran masa de carne putrefacta, escamas y fuego que lo destrozaría con su gran peso, cuando justo alcanzó los árboles y a pesar del fuego que los envolvía se internó entre ellos saltando sobre las ramas.

Fafnir lo siguió aplastando los árboles, las ramas volaron prendiéndose como teas que iluminaron el cielo como estrellas cuando giraron por los aires. Mirado desde arriba el bosque parecía ser cortado por un cono de fuego que como una espada seguía su rápido avance. El dragón se detuvo en la mitad del bosque ahora convertido en un mar de fuego que lo rodeaba y alzando el cuerpo se paró en las patas traseras estirando las alas de las garras de adelante, con los dos pares de alas extendidas bramó con gran estruendo furioso porque había perdido a su presa. Y con el mismo furor escupió mareas de fuego con las fauces por el cielo y luego por sobre los árboles deseando consumirlo todo.

Atrás quedó el claro y las ruinas de la escuela donde Kapsuo había regresado tras su milagroso escape. Parte de la ropa humeaba y sacudió un brazo para extinguir las chispas de fuego que iluminaban parte de la manga. Su rostro se encontraba oscurecido por la ceniza y húmedo de pegajoso sudor, pero nada de esto parecía importarle. Tras él se podía ver al gran dragón rugiendo en la distancia extasiado de su propia destrucción pero Kapsuo necesitaba tiempo para pensar en una estrategia pues Fafnir resultó ser un monstruo más peligroso de lo que había imaginado. No le importaba la destrucción que la bestia suelta podía causar ni las personas que por ello estuvieran en peligro, todo lo que él quería era la manera para deshacerse de Fafnir y así también de la maldición de Hel que le impedía apoderarse de la piedra Balder. Acercándose notoriamente agotado a las ruinas se detuvo repentinamente cuando escuchó nuevos pasos. Ligeros, pequeños, casi temerosos pies que guiaron el errático andar de la mujer que apareció entre las ruinas. Las llamas no parecían tocarla y la larga túnica negra la reconoció al instante. Kapsuo Saotome volvió a adoptar la guardia, por un momento imaginó que se trataría de la mismísima Hel antes de recordar que eso sería imposible. Después creyó que de todas formas se trataría de una de las brujas que todavía le servían secretamente en Midgard. Todos los pensamientos se vieron truncados cuando reconoció a la persona que aparecía de entre las llamas, era Millia, la misma inútil y débil hada que había enviado Freya para arrebatarle la piedra.

Tanta fue la sorpresa que bajó la espada y se llevó la mano al rostro cogiendo los anteojos que había olvidado que llevaba puestos todavía, y los estrujó en la mano destrozándolos, cortándose la palma con los fragmentos de cristal.

— ¡Tú!...

No tuvo más palabras, nada le vino a la mente cuando un extraño sentimiento afloró en su pecho: ¿ira, frustración, traición? De alguna manera se sentía engañado a pesar de que había sospechado todo ese tiempo que ella escondía mayores secretos. ¿Por qué Freya enviaría a una simple hada a realizar tal tarea? Sin embargo, la forma en que vestía lo contrario, si se trataba de una servidora de la señora de la magia ¿por qué usaba los atuendos similares a los de la reina Hel? Ni siquiera sus más importantes brujas y sacerdotisas blasfemas de los dioses podían vestir semejante tenida.

— ¡Quién eres! —Demandó una respuesta que no obtuvo. Furioso se acercó a ella sin bajar la guardia cuando recién lo notó.

Millia se encontraba con los ojos vacíos y el cuerpo se balanceaba lentamente de un lado a otro como si estuviera a punto de caer. En un movimiento casi instintivo saltó con dos largos pasos la distancia que los separaba y la cogió en brazos antes de que ella se desplomara.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Se preguntó a sí mismo tratando de pensar.

—Debes… —ella murmuró, moviendo una mano lo aferró con fuerza de la camisa arrugándola por su desesperación, cuando parecía salir del trance apretando los ojos entre lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar copiosas—… ¡debes matarme!

Ahora fue Kapsuo el que guardó silencio. Tenía a una chica en sus brazos que no podía definir si era o no su enemiga y un dragón demonio del que no conocía qué relación tenía con ella.

—Hay que detenerlo, yo… yo no puedo más… yo… debes acabar con mi… vida… te lo ruego.

Kapsuo la depositó en el suelo y la miró. Ella parecía perder otra vez la conciencia y lentamente la delicada mano soltó la camisa. ¿Matarla, no puede detenerlo? Sólo entonces una idea vino a su mente, esa chica se encontraba ligada espiritualmente al dragón. No sabía cómo ni por qué motivo, pero de alguna manera la forma en que Fafnir se había detenido a mitad del bosque cuando ya parecía darle alcance y la manera en que la bestia ahora gemía y rugía escupiendo fuego era como si al animal salvaje le hubieran puesto una cadena invisible con la que estuviera contendiendo. Miró a Millia y notó el rostro pálido y enfermo de la chica que se retorcía en dolorosos gestos que coincidían con los furiosos embistes que Fafnir daba a un invisible enemigo. Ya estaba claro, ella lo estaba controlando, o por lo menos lo intentaba. Luego pensó que un espíritu tan frágil como el de ella no soportaría por mucho tiempo el contener el alma furiosa del dragón.

No le gustaba tomar decisiones sin conocer todos los detalles ni mucho menos obedecer otra vez a otra persona si se veía obligado a matar, pero parecía ser que ella también comprendía que se encontraba su alma ligada ahora a la del dragón demonio, y si ella sufría la muerte la bestia se vería gravemente lastimada en su integridad espiritual y le daría una gran ventaja para atacarlo.

Tomó la mano de Millia que con apenas unos dedos seguía colgada de la camisa ya sin fuerzas. Con una delicadeza que no se percató de estarle prodigando dejó la mano de la chica sobre su propio pecho. Ahora ella parecía dormir plácidamente. Kapsuo se irguió sobre sus rodillas y cogiendo la Gram con ambas manos la levantó con la punta hacia abajo justo por encima del corazón de Millia. Sería rápido, no le causaría ningún dolor, ¿por qué estaba pensando en ser considerado con esa muchacha? Ella era la culpable de su propio destino. Se retuvo, la observó por más tiempo y la vio llorar a pesar de encontrarse inconsciente.

—Lo siento… —susurró la chica como si estuviera teniendo un horrible sueño.

Apretó las manos, sería muy rápido, ya había matado a muchos seres antes ¿por qué lo estaba pensando tanto? También era verdad que no había asesinado a nadie tras haber escapado de la sombra de Loki. ¿Quería hacerlo? Nadie le ordenaba, nadie lo obligaba, ahora esta muerte sería el resultado de su propia determinación. ¿Quería asesinarla? Ella no era inocente, ¡no podía serlo vestida así y habiendo establecido un vínculo con un dragón demonio! Entonces… ¿por qué deseaba morir?

—Rápido… ya no… puedo… resistir… más —susurró otra vez muy débilmente, cosa que lo sorprendió al creerla totalmente inconsciente—… te lo suplico.

Ella abrió otra vez los ojos y su mirada fue dulce. Tan traslúcida que no podía encontrar en ella algún índice de mentira o maquinación que tanto insistía en adjudicarle.

—No permitas… no… no dejes que… que lastime a… a… nadie.

¿Estaba ella pensando en la seguridad de las estudiantes, de la gente que dormía en los dormitorios del otro extremo del bosque antes que en su propia vida? ¿De qué se trataba todo esto entonces, era una gran broma? Algo sucedió en el pecho de Kapsuo, una sensación extraña que recogió su corazón cuando no podía despegar los ojos del apacible y demacrado rostro de la chica. Pensó, pensó mucho en cosas que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de guardar en su corazón, cosas que lo hicieron dudar de toda su existencia. Levantó otra vez la espada, apretó las manos una vez más al igual que sus dientes y recordó esa misma mirada años atrás en la primera humana a la que había privado de la vida. ¡Pero ella tampoco era inocente! ¿Y por qué tenía que pensar en eso ahora, un recuerdo que lo irritaba y que ya creía haber olvidado?

—Por favor… —insistió ella volviendo a cerrar los ojos agotada—… yo no…

Ella era hermosa, recién lo notaba, y no podía evitar pensar que con sus manos destruiría otra cosa hermosa en el universo. ¡Fafnir! El rugido de la bestia lo volvió a la realidad y recordó que esa era la única forma de debilitar y así vencer al dragón. Ya sin duda volvió a levantar la espada por tercera vez. Ahora decidido a dar el golpe fatal.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

Deteniendo las manos giró la cabeza sólo para ver que a su costado y haciéndole sombra se encontraba el temible Fafnir. ¿En qué momento ese monstruo se había acercado tanto como para no haberlo notado? ¿Tal fue su patética duda y distracción? Únicamente tuvo un par de segundos para decidir qué hacer; matar a Millia o tratar defenderse. Avari habría tomado la opción más práctica sin siquiera haberlo dudado.

Kapsuo se levantó retrocediendo de un rápido salto y trató de cruzar la espada como única defensa cuando percibió venir el golpe. La garra de Fafnir tan grande como todo el cuerpo del joven lo impactó como una bola de demolición que lo arrojó volando a ras del suelo e impactó de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol incendiado que partió en dos para caer rodando entre cenizas y ramas todavía prendidas. Kapsuo giró en el suelo de costado, trató de levantarse y gritó de dolor escupiendo un poco de sangre. No se permitió más tiempo para padecer del dolor cuando ya se levantaba tambaleándose. Sintió al instante el dolor de su costado, siempre las mismas costillas que de tantos embistes durante las últimas sufridas batallas se habían vuelto más frágiles a los castigos. Evitando demostrar el dolor y rodeado de llamas que apenas le permitían respirar blandeó la Gram. Fafnir lo ignoró tras el primer ataque, la bestia celosamente olfateó muy de cerca el cuerpo inerte de Millia como si quisiera asegurarse de que todavía respiraba, entonces volvió a levantar la cabeza y parado en dos patas avanzó rápidamente hacia Kapsuo dominado por una ira asesina, extendiendo los dos pares de ala como un muro que amenazaba con aplastarlo, como si todo el cielo estuviera por venírsele encima al joven mortal. Sin titubear giró la espada por sobre la cabeza y antes de esperar a que el dragón terminara de rugir la bajó dando un fuerte golpe que cortó el suelo. Una ráfaga de energía oscura cortó la tierra y avanzó hacia Fafnir.

El impacto causó una explosión de polvo que alcanzó en altura el abdomen de la bestia. Ésta se quejó, sangre negra regó el suelo al revelarse un horrible corte en la pierna y todo el monstruo se tambaleó cayendo sobre las garras delanteras. Ahora en cuatro patas respondió dando un gran salto sobre el joven. Desesperado, Kapsuo hizo el intento de correr y saltó dando un giro por la tierra. Tal fue su suerte que justo alcanzó una pendiente dentro del bosque carbonizado y eso aceleró sus giros lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar ser aplastado por el gran cuerpo del monstruo. Fafnir volvió a levantarse tras su fallido ataque y apuntando su hocico hacia Kapsuo escupió un río de fuego líquido. El joven no se dejó sorprender esta vez, ya que apenas había conseguido detener los giros y con una rodilla en el suelo alzó ambas manos con la espada por delante de las palmas invocando un desesperado hechizo de escudo. Las llamas lo rodearon, el calor fue como si hubiera muerto dos veces en un único instante pero el escudo mágico lo protegió de haber sido consumido como los árboles que lo rodeaban hasta varios metros a la redonda. Con la respiración agitada soltó la espada delante de él y se inclinó apoyando ambas manos en el suelo. Se miró la palma derecha y recién se percató de la horrible quemadura que tenía en la mano, luego miró la mano izquierda y tenía la misma herida. La espada Gram estaba humeando por el fuego de Fafnir y la empuñadura había quemado sus manos sin notarlo, el acero de la hoja se había enrojecido como si se encontrara en las mismas llamas del herrero. ¿Soportaría su espada divina el fuego de una abominación legendaria? Eran las llamas del mundo de fuego de Muspellheim las que ese monstruo podía invocar, el fuego en el que se forjaron armas como la divina lanza Gugnir de Odín, ¿soportaría la hoja fría de la Gram semejante castigo? No importándole el dolor de la quemadura cogió otra vez la espada. La piel de sus manos chirrió por el nuevo contacto pero él no demostró dolor alguno. Sabiendo que ya no podría soportar otro ataque se arrojó esta vez contra el dragón. Fafnir rugió impaciente y parándose en las patas de atrás levantó y dejó caer su cuerpo con gran fuerza. Kapsuo se movió hacia un lado dando otro largo salto y giro evitando por poco las garras de Fafnir y rápidamente se incorporó aprovechando la oportunidad para hundir la espada sobre la garra.

El dragón demonio se quejó por el inesperado dolor y azotó con gran fuerza la garra arrojando lejos al pequeño mortal. Kapsuo se vio superado por el brusco movimiento y soltó la Gram en la caída, pero no se rindió y apenas cayó de espaldas se impulsó con los hombros, dio un rebote dando un nuevo giro hacia tras y cayó de pie, justo en el lugar preciso para atrapar en el aire a su espada antes que ésta tocara el suelo, adoptando otra vez la defensa. Recordó entonces que no debía detenerse y corrió alrededor del cuerpo del monstruo. Se agachó para evitar otro golpe de la garra que pasó por sobre la cabeza como si un gran avión hubiese volado a ras del piso. Dio un salto apoyándose en la rodilla de la pata trasera y de otro salto cayó sobre el final del largo lomo. Sin dudarlo clavó la Gram en la piel de la bestia usándola como arpón para aferrarse a la empuñadura y no caer. Fafnir se quejó y balanceó bruscamente el cuerpo de un lado a otro tratando de que él cayera. Kapsuo se resistió y ágilmente arrancaba y volvía a clavar la espada trepando por la espalda del dragón evitando con cuidadoso ritmo no resbalar. El dragón extendió las alas de fuego y las recogió rápidamente, el joven había olvidado ese detalle y tuvo que saltar del lomo antes de verse envuelto en la llama viva de las alas, pero aprovechando la caída clavó la espada una última oportunidad en el costado de la bestia y descendió colgado de la empuñadura abriendo un gran herida hasta desprenderse y caer siendo rozado por las llamas. Fafnir se retorció por el dolor y el joven Kapsuo cayó pesadamente levantando una nube de cenizas, siendo bañado por la sangre negra del dragón.

Se paró en dos patas y con las cuatro alas extendidas en un acto de furia comenzó a dar fuertes pisotones como si estuviera practicando una caótica danza, aplastando árboles y hundiendo la tierra. Kapsuo consiguió escapar de la mortal situación con agilidad y suerte alejándose del monstruo. Cuando la bestia lo volvió a encontrar escupió fuego, pero la barrera mágica de Kapsuo volvió a funcionar como una desesperada defensa. Ambos contendores esperaron guardando un momento de respiro, la batalla se prolongaba y ambos sabían que sólo uno saldría con vida. Kapsuo meditó sus posibilidades, apenas había lastimado a la bestia y él ya se había jugado varias veces la vida, si seguía así no lo conseguiría. Miró a la distancia el cuerpo de la inconsciente Millia y pensó otra vez en asesinarla, si el vínculo que existía con Fafnir era real entonces el monstruo perdería la cordura y quizás mucho más. El rostro del joven hombre se mostró enfadado y por alguna misteriosa razón volvió su atención al dragón desechando aquella idea.

Fafnir cargó saltando en cuatro patas como un tigre al acecho, pero esta vez Kapsuo respondió con fuerza al tener las manos ya en alto y los brazos estirados en dirección del gran enemigo.

—_ ¡Oscuridad del alma!_

El rayo de energía oscura impacto la cabeza de Fafnir, la bestia perdió el equilibrio y sin poder detener el impulso inicial cayó sobre su costado pasando muy cerca de Kapsuo, deslizándose arrancó con el peso de su cuerpo una gran porción de árboles quemados. Kapsuo quiso entonces cargar contra el vientre del monstruo, pero más rápido fue Fafnir al recuperarse cuando giró sobre sí mismo envolviéndose en el fuego de sus propias alas. Kapsuo se vio superado por el rápido movimiento y consiguió saltar hacia el tronco carbonizado de un gran árbol. Antes de que el cuerpo de Fafnir convertido en un rodillo de mortal fuego lo aplastara corrió por el tronco inclinado alcanzando mayor altura y saltó con todas sus fuerzas buscando el cielo, justo cuando el dragón girando pasó por debajo de él desintegrando en llamas el árbol y rozándole los talones.

Al caer rodó pesadamente demostrando su agotamiento. Fafnir se levantó también muy lentamente como una bestia herida, pero estiro los miembros y las alas y balanceó la cola demostrando con orgullo que se encontraba casi intacto a pesar de los intentos del mortal por destruirlo. Ejércitos lo intentaron en el pasado, ¿qué más podría conseguir un simple humano ante su infinitamente superior poderío?

La suerte estaba echada para Kapsuo Saotome, su propia estupidez lo condenaba al fracaso. Tras tantos esfuerzos y sacrificios ahora caería por culpa de un momento de duda, ¿qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? Recordó las palabras del entrometido de Ranma, su actitud durante el último encuentro que tuvieron en Noatum desafiando todo lo que él le decía y ahora esto. ¿Acabaría igual de mal que ese idiota? ¿Ése sería el fin de los hermanos que desafiaron al destino? ¿Y por qué pensaba en ese estúpido ahora como su hermano? Volvió a cargar con la Gram en alto, ya no tenía plan alguno, sólo darlo todo por el todo. Esquivó las garras de Fafnir, evitó el aliento de fuego, llegó a las patas traseras pero el monstruo dio un gran brinco hacia atrás y mostrándole el costado lo atacó con la poderosa cola con punta de espada. Sabiendo que no podría evitarla porque su velocidad ya había disminuido por culpa de las heridas, giró la Gram cogiéndola con ambas manos y se enfrentó al feroz ataque. La espada oscura, la ejecutora de dioses, fiel a su reputación abrió la carne de la cola partiéndola en dos antes de que tocara a su amo. Fafnir rugió de dolor y Kapsuo giró al caer tras el salto del ataque, pero no pudo celebrar porque en sus quejidos el dragón meció lo que le quedaba de cola con la misma fuerza y lo atrapó impactándolo por la espalda.

Kapsuo cayó a varios metros dando tumbos por entre los árboles quemados, partiendo con el peso del cuerpo los troncos carbonizados, la espada cayó lejos y se apagó su resplandor. De bruces en el suelo cubierto de cenizas el joven trató de incorporarse, sin embargo, apenas consiguió levantar un poco el cuerpo cuando sintió que los brazos le temblaban y las piernas no le respondían. Maldijo para sus adentros y se esforzó en moverse, consiguió sentir las piernas pero éstas le obedecieron sólo a medias y parándose sobre las rodillas no resistió mucho tiempo y cayó de costado acurrucado por el dolor. El brutal golpe había roto nuevos huesos y aplastado más de un órgano interno, tosió botando sangre y con la mano manchada de rojo la empuñó para golpear el suelo impotente. ¿Tan frágil eran los mortales, tan miserable y débil su carne que no podía desafiar a un simple dragón? Primero Dainn y ahora esto. ¿Así, débil y patético, quería enfrentar a los dioses de Asgard? Iba a morir, lo sabía, su cuerpo había recibido demasiado daño como para volver a luchar y Fafnir ya levantaba el largo cuello orgulloso, mirándolo con anhelo, derramando con las fauces abiertas una oscura baba que al contacto con el suelo lo volvía a prender con fuego, impaciente por devorar el alma del joven.

.

10

.

Cristina se despidió de sus amigas con la mirada triste y el cuerpo pesado, ellas no le dijeron nada porque compartían su sentir. Al encerrarse en su habitación miró los libros que tenía abiertos sobre el escritorio. No se sentía de ánimos para realizar los deberes y algo la inquietaba de sobremanera. Se sentó en la cama y pensó en su querida amiga a la que le había cogido un afecto muy especial desde que la había conocido; tan inocente y frágil a veces, tan fuerte para mantener sus secretos en otras, ella era un misterio difícil de dilucidar y eso se volvía otro de sus encantos. Suspiró, acarició la manta y se dejó caer de costado sobre la cama. No se podía sacar de la cabeza que Millia les había mentido, que su razón para marcharse de la escuela habría sido muy importante y le dolía profundamente que al final no hubieran confiado en ella. Rindiéndose dejó la cama y comenzó a desabotonar la blusa mientras buscaba el pijama. Arrojó los zapatos sacándoselos con los pies y se asomó por la ventana mientras cogía el cierre de la falda abriéndolo. El silencio era abrumador, una hoja seca voló contra la ventana y la asustó cuando tenía la falda a medio bajar, casi provocándole una torpe caída. Se rió de sí misma y dejó caer la prenda hasta los pies cogiendo la parte superior del pijama.

¿Y si el nuevo maestro renunciaba también? Se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza, ya vestida para dormir se sintió tan boba al imaginar alguna tonta teoría que más le calzaba a Sophie. Se acostó, apagó la luz de la lámpara y acurrucándose abrazó al pequeño panda de felpa del que no se separaba desde que era una pequeña niña. Se sentía miserable y sola esa noche. Traicionada. Abrazó el muñeco con más fuerza. Herida.

Miró el reloj en la pared y notó que era muy temprano para dormir pero tarde ya para estudiar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo actuando de esa manera? Se sonrojó, no era normal preocuparse por una amiga que conocía desde hacía tan poco tiempo con tanta intensidad. Pero Millia tenía algo especial que despertaba un profundo sentimiento nuevo para ella y que de recordar su sonrisa inflaba su pecho de alegría. Se levantó molesta cuando el ruido del viento haciendo vibrar la ventana no la dejaba dormir. El cielo había estado despejado hacía pocas horas y ahora se cubría por nubes negras. Cerró las cortinas, quiso tomar agua y notó que su jarra se encontraba vacía.

Deambular por los pasillos de noche no era una falta, pero sí era algo por lo que podría ser regañada si hacía ruido o molestaba al resto. Su propósito era bajar a la cocina del primer piso para llenar la jarra de agua y ver si se podía preparar algo para pasar la noche, cuando se detuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación de Millia.

—Debió llevarse todas sus cosas —murmuró recordando lo que ella les dijo, que partiría en el tren de la noche rumbo a… Cristina se quedó pensativa, Millia jamás les dijo de dónde provenía ni quiénes eran su familia. Después de todo la escuela Saint Jean era un lugar exclusivo para las hijas de las más renombradas familias de Europa y de seguro la familia de Millia sería tan conocida como el resto.

Se sintió inquieta, ¿y si jamás la volvía a ver? Sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura cuándo dejó en el suelo la jarra, y que se toparía con una habitación vacía mientras se inclinaba delante de la puerta sacándose un pinche del cabello insertándolo en la cerradura. No tardó más que un par de intentos antes de que el cerrojo sonara al ceder y se sintió feliz de no haber perdido la destreza de otros tiempos, para después recordar que sus "antiguos pasatiempos" de dudosa reputación habían provocado que sus padres la hubieran enviado a ese internado para que se educara lejos de malas influencias. Aunque no había olvidado que su auténtico propósito era convertirse en una moderna versión de su héroe Robin Hood defendiendo siempre a los desamparados del abuso de los poderosos como su propio padre. Como fuera, ahora sólo podía pensar en Millia.

La puerta cedió lentamente al empuje de la mano y al entrar se sorprendió de ver siluetas sobre la cama. Cerró la puerta y encendió la luz. Más grande fue su extrañeza cuando vio sobre la cama varias bolsas que no parecían haber sido tocadas, eran las mismas que contenía todavía envueltas las prendas que juntas habían comprado. Miró el interior de todas las bolsas y las cosas seguían allí intactas. Se sintió más inquieta todavía, ¿habría dejado eso para ellas, no habría querido llevarse nada? O, si fuera peor, ¿no le gustó nada de lo que le compraron y no dijo nada para no ofenderlas? No, Millia no era de esa clase de personas. Dominada por un presentimiento se fue al clóset. Todo estaba allí, desde los zapatos de escuela hasta los distintos cambios de uniforme. Se dirigió al escritorio y notó que todos los libros seguían en su lugar, abrió los cajones y también estaban los lápices. Cogió un bolígrafo en un movimiento inconsciente y se lo frotó por la mejilla con placer.

—Oh, imaginar que ella coge esto todos los días con sus delicadas manos.

—Haré que no vi eso.

— ¡Iiiuhhh!, que desagradable.

Cristina dio un salto y giró rápidamente ocultando el bolígrafo tras la espalda.

— ¿Sophie, Kathy, qué hacen aquí?

—Vigilándote —respondió Katherine.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué haces "tú aquí"? —agregó contraatacando Sophie.

Ella dudó y balbuceó algunas respuestas que apenas fueron susurros que nadie escuchó y al final, sonrojada, inclinó la cabeza reconociendo al final la culpa.

—Estaba preocupada, había algo que no me terminaba de convencer de la historia de Millia y quise cerciorarme, pero esto…

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y resignadas se encogieron de hombros.

—Cristina, estás imaginando cosas.

— ¡Pero ella o se llevó nada!

—Incluso yo puedo ver que quizás luego manden a alguien por sus cosas —agregó extrañamente racional la pequeña Sophie—, después de todo ella tenía urgencia por partir.

— ¿Pero cómo, Sophie, tú también? ¿Acaso no sospechas nada de esto?

—Lo siento, Cristina, sé que la vas a extrañar, pero no podemos perseguirla sólo por una corazonada.

—Ustedes están confabuladas en mi contra.

—Pero, Cristina… —Katherine trató de responder con calma.

— ¡Nada!, no escucharé nada de ustedes. Les hubiera creído de no ser por ti, Sophie, ¿desde cuándo te niegas a un misterio? Sé lo que tratan de hacer, que me olvide de todo esto y que no me vaya a meter en un lío por inmiscuirme en lo que no me concierne. Pero les tengo una noticia, ¡Millia es nuestra amiga, ella si es algo nuestro!

—Podrías salir lastimada, este asunto de Millia y el misterioso profesor me causa un terrible presentimiento.

—Sí, Kathy, sí, lo mismo me sucede a mí. ¿Por qué no lo ven entonces, que si se trata de algo peligroso no deberíamos estar ya tratando de ubicarla?

—Puede que ella esté fuera de París, incluso de Francia a estas horas.

—Sophie, ¿de verdad lo crees, que ella dejaría esta escuela por orden de su familia? ¿Escuchamos alguna sola vez de su "familia", que la llamaba o algo por el estilo? Era como si no existieran, y ahora, de pronto así como caídos del cielo ¿le ordenan dejar la escuela? ¿Asuntos personales? ¡Claro que no, aquí pasa algo malo, muy malo y estoy segura de que ella nos necesita!

Katherine se llevó una mano a la frente frotándosela como si le doliera la cabeza y Sophie inclinó el rostro avergonzada, ninguna de ellas le respondió. Cristina se enfureció con ellas.

— ¡Cómo quieran, me encargaré yo sola de esto!

Sin escuchar las protestas de sus amigas dejó la habitación de Millia, corrió hacia las escaleras y las bajó rápidamente sin importarle el ruido que las pantuflas provocaban contra el antiguo mármol. Abandonó el edificio. Apenas salió el aire frío de otoño lastimó su piel, la final tela del pijama no la protegía en nada y abrazó su propio cuerpo sintiéndose desdichada. ¿Por qué nadie quería escucharla? Y más todavía tenía un terrible presentimiento, mientras ella era una estúpida chica congelándose en pijama a la intemperie durante la fría noche, su querida Millia se encontraría en un auténtico e inimaginable peligro. Si tan sólo supiera dónde se encontraba ella, con sólo eso podría escaparse e ir en su ayuda. ¿Qué podría hacer una vez que la encontrara, cómo ayudarla contra algo que desconocía? Se sintió frustrada. Cuando escuchó un estruendo y asustada alzó el rostro. La silueta del castillo tras el pequeño bosque se prendió en una llamarada que hizo de la noche día. Aquello la asustó para luego presentir en su corazón que alguna relación podría tener con su desaparecida amiga. Sin dudarlo tomó el camino empedrado que rodeaba el bosque para ir en dirección de la escuela contraviniendo toda prudencia.

.

Donde el camino empedrado terminaba en la larga avenida pavimentada que unía el castillo con la lejana entrada a los predios de la escuela ella giró rápidamente hacia donde podía verse la columna de fuego por encima de los árboles. No sentía miedo, sino curiosidad. Corrió por ascendiendo por la pendiente y sintió un gran agotamiento. Se detuvo jadeando, percibió el aroma del humo y el intenso calor. Comprendió que se trataba de un incendio y que había hecho mal con aventurarse sola a ese lugar, no pudo notar en qué momento el fuego bajó por los árboles a ambos lados de la avenida hasta alcanzar un punto más lejano que el cruce por el que había venido. Sintió temor, creyó que debía retroceder y pensó en correr de regreso siguiendo el camino entre los árboles para llegar a la entrada donde se encontrarían los guardias. Alguien debía haberse dado cuenta del incendio. Se detuvo antes de siquiera intentar regresar cubriéndose el rostro con la manga, cuando notó que el fuego se extendió de manera particular, no como lo haría el fuego normal, sino como si una manta se deslizara rápidamente por sobre los árboles. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? El fuego ya había bajado hasta donde se perdía la vista en la pendiente y creyó ver que los árboles prendidos se desplomaron sobre la parte más baja de la avenida. Ahora estaba atrapada, con un camino único para internarse en dirección del colegio entre peligrosas llamas que apenas la dejaban respirar. ¿Qué haría ahora, así iba a morir? Dobló las piernas acurrucándose en mitad de la calle. Imaginó que alguien debía haber visto el fuego, que los equipos de emergencia deberían ya venir en camino y que si se quedaba allí lo más lejos posible de las llamas tendrían que ocupar aquella avenida para llegar a la escuela y la encontrarían. Imaginó un posible final en que todo lo que ellos encontraban eran sus restos calcinados y tembló a pesar del calor.

Entonces escuchó el agudo grito de una mujer. Una voz que la hizo ponerse de pie y mirar hacia la escuela sin temor. Un segundo grito con palabras ininteligibles confirmó su más terrible temor.

— ¡Millia!

Olvidándose de su propia seguridad corrió en dirección del castillo siempre cubriéndose el rostro con la manga del pijama. El extraño ambiente donde la avenida se encontraba despejada en medio de dos muros de un fuego que se comportaba de una manera que jamás había visto en su vida la hacía sentir como si se estuviera internando en un auténtico infierno. Sin embargo, ya no podía pensar en nada más que en su pobre amiga rodeada de las llamas. ¿Por qué Millia estaba allí? ¿Qué significaba ese fuego?

Por suerte el fuego parecía disminuir a medida que se acercaba al castillo, dejó de correr y bajando el brazo miró asombrada el paisaje. Toda la arboleda estaba convertida en una sucesión de tierra ennegrecida, cubierta por un manto de cenizas y un bosque de trocos carbonizados. El ahora lejano incendio parecía rodear en un amplio círculo aquella zona iluminando el cielo nocturno con un contorno dorado y luego rojo intenso que se reflejaba en las nubes que rápidamente habían aparecido. Más temor le causó mirar hacia el cielo cuando descubrió que las nubes se arremolinaban lentamente sobre el sitio de la escuela. ¡El castillo! El miedo casi la enloqueció cuando lo vio la antigua y sólida estructura abierta en dos y convertida en una montaña de llamas que parecían alimentarse por sí mismas. Todo le pareció el resultado de una angustiosa pesadilla.

En medio de la oscuridad que cubría todo el suelo vio muy cerca del castillo un resplandor blanco. La luz fría y ligeramente azulada la cautivó. Siguió caminando como hipnotizada sintiendo en esa luz una frescura que la aislaba del sofocante aire de ese lugar, cuando reconoció la fuente: se trataba de Millia que inconsciente en medio del claro que antes adornaba uno de los costados del castillo parecía resplandecer con luz propia.

— ¡Millia! ¡Millia, espera, ya voy…!

Un ruido tan fuerte como una explosión y tan profundo como el oleaje, era el bramido de una bestia más grande que la más temible de las criaturas del mundo que ella como simple mortal conocía. El rugido de Fafnir la paralizó, sus cabellos se erizaron y el labio inferior tembló sintiéndose impotente cuando divisó la cabeza del gran dragón por encima de un bosque calcinado. ¿Podría describir el terror de una jovencita ante algo que ni siquiera sabía que podía existir? Porque más que un dragón Fafnir era un ser de Nilfhel, su sola presencia infundía un espíritu oscuro que se esparcía por el campo de batalla y enloquecía de miedo a sus adversarios. Ella, sin preparación para desafiar a los poderes espirituales del mundo oscuro, sintió tal revés en su corazón que su propio cuerpo se desmoronó cayendo sobre las rodillas. El suelo estaba caliente al contacto de sus manos y piernas, se sintió mareada y con náuseas, todo le pareció una locura, tan atroz que era imposible que se tratara de un simple sueño. El miedo la hizo sentir la muerte acariciando su rostro y riéndose de impaciencia en su oído. Quiso llorar, ya no podía más con todo eso, quiso ella misma arrancarse el corazón para dejar de vivir la terrible angustia. Todo eso eran los síntomas de la oscura presencia de Hel cuando se sentía en el corazón de los midgarianos y la pobre Cristina era la primera mortal en sentirlo después de muchos siglos.

En el momento preciso que la locura estaba pronta a destruir su conciencia se sintió repentinamente más aliviada. Lo que ella no sabía era que su espíritu se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación dada una maravillosa y oculta habilidad humana para adaptarse a la situación más cruda. Además la atención de Fafnir no estaba en ella, lo que la salvaba también de ser expuesta a una presión espiritual mayor a la que su virgen alma podría haber soportado. Así los rugidos de Fafnir pronto se convirtieron en sólo un miedo racional al peligro y no una subyugación de su corazón a la demencia. Tratando de ponerse de pie se tambaleó y cayó otra vez, con un gran esfuerzo miró el cuerpo inerte de Millia a la distancia y la luz plateada que débilmente emanaba renovó sus fuerzas sobreponiéndose a sus temores. Rescatarla, llegar a ella y sacarla de ese maldito lugar, alejarla de ese monstruo, era todo lo que tenía en la mente. Decidida corrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban entrando en el claro sobre una densa capa de ceniza que se levantaba tras cada uno de sus pasos.

Tan cerca se encontraba de Millia, a tan solo veinte pasos de rescatarla, cuando su corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho y otra vez sintió la oscura presión sacudiendo su mente. Más fuerte que antes la lastimó hasta el punto en que se detuvo víctima de terribles convulsiones en las que no podía controlar el temblor de sus manos y piernas. El rugido de Fafnir que escuchó ahora sabía se dirigía a ella por la forma tan atroz en que sacudió su alma.

—Millia… ¡Millia! —gritó desesperada y porfiando contra su ya escrito destino trató de avanzar dando lentos y torpes pasos sin dejar de acurrucarse con los brazos.

La cola cortada de Fafnir cayó como una espada enterrándose en el suelo entre ambas, levantando un muro de polvo y cenizas. Sacudió la tierra con gran violencia y Cristina cayó sentada sobre sus piernas, con los ojos muy abiertos de terror. Rápidamente se recogió la cola y cuando la chica miró hacia su costado la gran bestia estaba casi sobre ella observándola con voracidad, como si la ira del demonio fuera superior hacia la criatura que se había atrevido a acercarse a Millia. Bramó sacudiendo los cielos y Cristina gritó también de miedo sintiendo un terrible dolor, el monstruo abrió sus fauces y dobló el largo cuello bajando la cabeza con el deseo de devorarla. Ella no esperó salvación y cerró los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. Era un sueño, tenía que serlo, nada de eso podía ser real.

El bramido de Fafnir hora fue distinto, sacudido de terrible dolor alzó la cabeza en el aire y la balanceó pesadamente escupiendo fuego en todas direcciones. Cristina abrió los ojos sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo cuando notó el resplandor de plata en el costado de la cabeza del monstruo. La espada Gram se había clavado en uno de los ojos de la bestia provocándole gran dolor. Cristina todavía confundida escuchó una voz que la instaba a correr, pero no pudo reaccionar cuando vio ya a su lado al profesor Saotome con la ropa dañada y notoriamente malherido corriendo casi llegando a su lado.

— ¡Levántate!

La voz potente del joven hombre la sacudió sacándola del tenebroso encanto de la oscuridad de Hel y obedeció parándose de un salto justo en el momento en que Kapsuo pasó junto a ella cogiéndola en los brazos. Arrastrándola en un desesperado salto la cubrió con su cuerpo cuando una llamarada de Fafnir barrió una línea en el suelo justo donde antes se encontraba la chica. Rodaron algunos metros y ella quedó tendida de espaldas, Kapsuo rápidamente se levantó sobre ella y miró al dragón ignorando a la chica.

—Maestro Saotome… —susurró Cristina aturdida y también hipnotizada por la extraña sensación de tener a ese hombre tan cerca, más al entender que le había salvado la vida.

—Vete de aquí —ordenó levantándose y dejándola sola.

Kapsuo gruñó sintiéndose un idiota, pudo haber aprovechado la oportunidad atacado a Fafnir en el momento en que la bestia se hubiera encontrado distraída devorando a esa chica entrometida que reconoció de su clase, pero otra vez había actuado por un instinto superior a su razonamiento lógico. Ahora por el desesperado intento de rescate había perdido lo único que le quedaba de sus fuerzas y su espada se mecía en lo alto unida por la brutal herida a la cabeza de un ahora más furioso dragón demonio. Fafnir comenzó a golpear su propia cabeza contra el suelo como si la espada lo estuviera lastimando cual veneno, con violencia sacudió todo el suelo con cada golpe hasta que la espada se zafó rebanando gran parte del ojo en una vertiente de sangre oscura. Para mala suerte de Kapsuo el arma cayó demasiado lejos enterrándose entre las cenizas del otro lado del gran dragón y desarmado ahora se enfrentó a la furia del monstruo.

Fafnir dio lentos pasos enderezando el largo cuello haciéndole sombra al pequeño mortal, Kapsuo se mantuvo firme sabiendo que tras él a pocos metros se encontraba esa estúpida chiquilla que por el influjo de la presencia del dragón era incapaz de contener sus temblores y ni siquiera afirmar las piernas, incapaz de moverse, menos huir. ¿Por qué seguía protegiéndola? Sonrió ante su propia necedad, él no la estaba protegiendo, él mismo era incapaz de correr tras haber agotado sus últimas fuerzas por salvar a esa entrometida. Miró de reojo el resplandor de la espada, dudó en poder recuperarle y también pensó que de nada le serviría en sus manos; no tenía fuerzas ya para empuñarla y apenas quedaba sangre en su organismo como para mantenerle con vida, jamás podría pagar el precio de invocar a uno de los espectros de la espada maldita. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Morir?

Entregarse sin dar batalla era algo que no existía en sus pensamientos ni mucho menos permitiría el hervor de su propia sangre que acusaba la tozudez de todos sus antepasados. Ya no derrochó tiempo pensando en estrategias que no tenían sentido, abrió la mano y concentrándose una pequeña esfera de energía oscura se formó entre los dedos, cogió con la otra mano el antebrazo enfocando todo el espíritu que le quedaba. Un anillo rúnico se iluminó a sus pies y se extendió rápidamente formando complejas formaciones a medida que reunía todo lo que quedaba de su alma en lo que sería un ataque suicida. Cristina miraba todo atónita, ¿qué significaba aquella bizarra escena? El nuevo profesor actuando como una especie de mago luchando contra un dragón y Millia que ahora recién notaba en la distancia que inconsciente vestía trajes que le parecían más de una película. El dragón no esperó más tiempo y en lugar de atacarlo directamente entre sus fauces comenzó a reunirse una gran cantidad de fuego que se esparció entre los largos dientes quemando el aire a su derredor. Kapsuo deslizó el pie hacia atrás y giró el cuerpo preparando el ataque, Fafnir retrocedió la cabeza para vomitar una marejada de fuego.

— ¡Alto!

El grito desesperado y fuerte sacudió la noche y silenció a ambos combatientes. Kapsuo no se movió, manteniendo la postura previa al ataque deslizó los ojos ligeramente para ver a la chica del otro extremo del gran dragón. Fafnir se quedó paralizado como una estatua con el fuego vivo entre las fauces. Tras la bestia Millia se encontraba otra vez consciente, sus ojos resplandecieron de desesperación y también de dolor, pero algo más intenso llenaba su corazón y era el deseo de proteger a Cristina, y, quizás, a Kapsuo de algo que ella misma había provocado. Fafnir hizo un ligero movimiento y ella volvió a gritar la orden. Se sentía una profunda tensión entre la bestia y la frágil Millia cuando parecía que ambos se mantenían a la espera sin desear ceder un solo centímetro a los deseos del otro. Al final el dragón la desafío y escupió su fuego hacia los cielos, rugió y ella volvió a gritar pero ya no quiso obedecerla provocándole otra vez aquel horrible dolor.

— Cristina… ¡Cristina, corre! —suplicó cayendo de rodillas cuando comprendió que ya no podía retener al demonio que se había ligado a su alma.

Como un trueno fue el rugido de la bestia cuando se preparó para atacar a los dos, pero Kapsuo estaba listo y no se había distraído terminando su movimiento anterior al estirar el brazo con un rápido giro de cuerpo clamando a toda la ira que contenía su alma.

— _¡Caos del alma!_

El rayo oscuro más intenso que su hechizo normal formado por dos columnas rojizas que se enredaron en un único ataque impactó a Fafnir directamente en la cabeza. La explosión que siguió al impacto fue descomunal, en la forma de una esfera rodeada de muchos anillos mágicos de runas que se esparcieron a la misma velocidad con que aparecían partiéndose como si se liberara con cada uno de ellos una fuerza todavía más intensa de la explosión hasta que la energía oscura rodeó todo el cuerpo de la bestia y consumió parte del claro. Kapsuo giró rápidamente cubriendo otra vez a la impávida Cristina y Millia cayó sobre sus rodillas cuando una barrera mágica la rodeó aparentemente invocada por sí misma sin saberlo, un escudo que únicamente podría haber convocado un señor Aesir.

La explosión creció hasta cubrir todo el claro y parte de la escuela, llegó a los árboles tragando en su interior a Kapsuo y Cristina, a Millia y también el inicio del bosque. La esfera oscura creció hasta que la mitad quedó a nivel del suelo como una cúpula y radiante como un sol negro. Luego vino un estallido de energía que iluminó toda la noche en un instante y formó una columna de energía liberada que dejó un agujero en las lejanas nubes que se arremolinaron a su alrededor, y como una onda se expandió a ras del suelo barriendo con todos los árboles seguida de una poderosa ventisca que levantó polvo y cenizas oscureciéndolo todo como una tormenta de arena y extinguiendo con su fuerza la totalidad de las llamas.

Minutos después todo el castillo y su derredor se encontraba cubierto por una densa nube de polvo que mirada desde lo alto podría haberse distinguido por su forma arremolinada, como si un huracán estuviese a ras del piso, negro y silencioso como la niebla. Apenas se podía divisar un par de torres de la vieja escuela por sobre el manto de polvo. El humo se agitó en su superficie y se iluminó cuando un par de alas de fuego se abrieron paso, seguidas por el segundo par de alas de cartílagos tensos y huesos afilados como cuchillas. Fafnir se alzó batiendo las alas verticalmente escapando del manto de polvo dejando tras de sí una estela grisácea, notoriamente lastimado en la cabeza y parte del cuerpo el ser demoniaco extendió el batir de alas con más fuerza y rápidamente se encumbró en los oscuros cielos desapareciendo como un cometa que resplandeció por encima de las nubes. Tras el último de los rugidos otra vez dominó el silencio.

Cristina abrió los ojos, apenas podía distinguir lo que había a tres o cuatro metros de distancia por la oscuridad reinante y la densa niebla que los rodeaba, pero sí podía distinguir la extraña materia casi transparente de tono platinado que como una gran esfera de cristal de dos metros de diámetro los rodeaba a ambos. Kapsuo se encontraba junto a ella, de pie la ignoraba con las manos empuñadas mirando fijamente hacia adelante. Ella, temblorosa y confundida sin todavía reaccionar del todo como si se encontrara ajena a la realidad, siguió los ojos del joven para distinguir un similar resplandor a la distancia. El humo se disipó rápidamente y reveló la gran destrucción. Los árboles quemados parecían haber sido empujados encontrándose caídos en dirección opuesta al centro de la gran explosión, humeando y con pequeños destellos rojos que todavía crujían como únicos testigos del infierno que allí había revivido. Más allá de la destrucción el destello que guió su atención fue el resplandor similar al de la barrera que los protegía.

Kapsuo Saotome la observó directamente a los ojos. Del otro extremo Millia, ya de pie y con una calma que se confundía con la profunda inmensidad del silencio que los envolvía, no hizo gesto alguno, sólo hasta que sus ojos se preocuparon de la sorprendida Cristina. Entonces los cerró con fuerza, inclinó el rostro, el resplandor de las lágrimas fue como si dos pequeñas estrellas cayeron de su rostro hasta los pies. La barrera de Millia desapareció y ella dándoles la espalda corrió.

—Millia, ¡Millia, espera! —Gritó Cristina. Ella pareció escucharla deteniéndose un instante, inclinó el rostro y volvió a correr entre los carbonizados árboles hasta desaparecer del alcance de ambos.

La barrera que los rodeaba terminó por desaparecer y Kapsuo dio un par de pasos antes de acusar el terrible dolor que lo obligó a cogerse el costado. Cristina sólo lo observaba quieta sentada sobre sus piernas.

—No vuelvas a entrometerte en estos asuntos —dijo con el mismo tono autoritario que utilizaba cuando impartía las clases—, ella y yo no pertenecemos al mundo de los mortales ahora. Si insistes perderás la vida.

— ¿Mortales? ¿Quién eres…?

— ¡Olvídalo!

Ella, asustada, obedeció y selló los labios. Kapsuo avanzó, un paso, luego otro, cojeando penosamente. Recogió la espada cuando se topó con ella en el camino y siguió tras los pasos de la desaparecida hada arrastrando la punta del acero por el suelo.

—No… no… —Cristina luchó contra el terror que todavía la asfixiaba—… no… —cerró los labios y tragó con dificultad—… no… —respiró profundamente antes de conseguir gritar con todas sus fuerzas—… ¡Más te vale que no te atrevas a lastimarla!

Kapsuo se detuvo como si la hubiera escuchado, cargó la espada sobre el hombro y con los pasos un poco más firmes continuó dejándola sola en medio de la nada. Cristina se mantuvo allí quieta abrazando su propio cuerpo hasta que escuchó, minutos después, el cantar de las sirenas como un lejano eco a la distancia. Ese fue el momento en que reaccionó y volviendo en sí gimoteó con fuerza como si tratara de contener las lágrimas. Estaba asustada, ya sin poder soportarlo más comenzó a llorar larga y penosamente dando gritos como una niña pequeña esperando que alguien pudiera escucharla en medio de la oscuridad.

.

..

Segunda Parte: Los seguidores de Nilfhel.

..

.

11

.

Lejos del centro de la ciudad en un extenso campo rodeado de cerros se erigía un nuevo y moderno complejo empresarial. Edificios grises cubiertos de cristal que reflejaban el cielo y las nubes formaban un círculo casi perfecto a la torre principal de más de cincuenta pisos de alto. La enorme estructura contaba con una plataforma en lo más alto y a los pies la rodeaba una extensa plaza de concreto con una estatua en el frontis rodeada por una pileta. La imagen de bronce tenía la forma de dos manos sosteniendo el mundo, aunque también se podía interpretar como dos manos cogiendo con firmeza el mundo de manera posesiva. Si bien había muchas empresas de distinta envergadura también era cierto que todas rentaban los predios o pertenecían directamente al grupo Laufery que había fundado el parque y controlaba directamente las instalaciones y los movimientos económicos de casi todo el país, además de poseer una gran influencia en los bancos de todo el viejo continente. Ingresando por la moderna autopista al complejo empresarial una limusina era escoltada por una fila de vehículos oscuros. Giró cuando topó con la amplia avenida circular que rodeaba al valle como un gran anillo que contenía todos los edificios para luego doblar en una de las calles que se internaba dentro del complejo.

A simple vista la manera en que se distribuían los edificios dentro del valle, los distintos niveles que separaban como discos concéntricos el parque y la compleja red de avenidas que lo rodeaban lo hacían parecer más una fortaleza que un centro de negocios La limusina volvió a doblar al final de la calle entrando en una pequeña calle que se curvaba separándose de la avenida central para quedar delante del edificio principal, la gran torre en el centro del parque empresarial, entre la entrada y la flamante escultura. Una docena de hombres se formó ante la puerta del vehículo y uno de ellos la abrió inclinándose. Un hombre salió del vehículo y alzó los ojos viendo en la cara del edificio al que iba ingresar el reflejo de los colores del atardecer. El sol en su declive reflejó la luz dorada en todas las superficies de los edificios rebotando la luz de cristal en cristal. Haciendo un ligero gesto de conformidad ingresó seguido por los guardianes.

El hombre derrochaba juventud y energía en todos sus movimientos así como un orgullo en el que miraba a sus hombres con la misma atención que le prestaría a un mueble apoyado contra la pared. Vestía un traje formal completamente de color blanco, incluyendo la corbata y también los guantes con que protegía las manos de toda impureza. En la amplia recepción del moderno edificio, donde la seguridad parecía ser una de las primordiales necesidades dentro de la estructura, una numerosa comitiva lo aguardaba. Ante ellos una mujer de estatura alta y complexión delgada lo esperaba con paciencia. Ella era frágil en apariencia vistiendo monótonos atuendos de oficinista; una falda ajustada que le llegaba a las rodillas, chaqueta recortada y una blusa blanca con una cinta atada en el cuello, cargaba una pesada agenda con tapa de cuero gastada de la que sobresalían los bordes de los papeles de colores utilizados para marcar detalles de importancia sostenida con ambos brazos apretándola contra su pecho, usaba también anteojos redondos y el cabello oscuro se le deslizaba como un suave velo por la espalda.

—Señor Renoir, es un placer tenerlo nuevamente con nosotros —habló la mujer con una voz cristalina y nerviosa, llena de inseguridades.

Renoir Laufery no la miró, sino que estiró los brazos para que uno de sus guardaespaldas lo ayudara a despojarse de la pesada chaqueta, quedando solamente con la camisa y el chaleco de género sin mangas se ajustó los puños recién prestándole atención a la atenta mujer.

— ¿Está todo listo?

—Así es, señor Renoir. Procederemos al anochecer según lo que usted ha solicitado.

—Perfecto, señorita Michelle, me complace grandemente.

Ella inclinó el rostro avergonzada y así se quedó esperando a que él caminara por delante para seguirlo presta liderando la pequeña comitiva, siempre dos pasos por detrás de Renoir.

.

El aire era frío en el punto más alto de la moderna torre. Una superficie rectangular de tres metros de alto sobresalía en una de las esquinas de la gran plataforma y poseía varias puertas incluyendo una amplia que era del elevador. Al abrirse Renoir salió rápidamente seguido por su comitiva. El fuerte viento de las alturas desordenó su cabellera castaña y provocó un estremecimiento en la tímida Michelle. La gran plataforma sobresalía de los bordes del edificio, no poseía baranda o protección alguna en los bordes provocando una incipiente sensación de vértigo al acercarse a los límites. Al observar aquel misterioso lugar parecía que la modernidad de Midgard desaparecía completamente dando lugar a un mundo distinto. El suelo era de una piedra oscura y lisa que reflejaba una opacada imagen del cielo todo trazado por grandes marcas que formaban círculos mágicos, runas y algunas extrañas figuras en una tinta roja mal esparcida que aparentaba similitud a la sangre. En el centro de la gran plataforma cristalina se encontraba un área circular más elevada compuesta por varios círculos concéntricos formando en su totalidad diez pequeños escalones hasta llegar a su centro. Allí las formas rojizas que cruzaban también los peldaños se reunían en un único círculo mágico que a diferencia de los otros resplandecía como si en realidad se tratara de sangre cálida y fresca.

Del extremo opuesto del extraño altar el suelo de piedra cristalina se abrió deslizándose una gran placa rectangular revelando escaleras ocultas que llevaban a un oscuro corredor. Pronto se escuchó un coro oscuro y de voces roncas, prolongadas que citaban palabras antiguas ya desconocidas entre los mortales. Dos filas de hombres ataviados con túnicas y capuchas rojas, de joyas de oro que colgaban y cintos dorados formados por medallones, todos ellos avanzaban lentamente con paso firme y mantenido, todos cantaban o hablaban en esa extraña lengua acercándose al altar. Los rostros los tenían cubiertos por una delgada tela negra y los primeros cargaban estandartes que simbolizaban los escudos de Nilfhel. La bizarra escena no sorprendió al joven empresario, sino más bien lo complació cuando esbozó una sonrisa. Veinte oscuros sacerdotes aparecieron en total divididos en dos hileras, los últimos aparecieron antecedidos por un grito de terror, pues cargaban con cadenas entre ellos a una inocente mujer que gemía angustiada por su suerte.

Cuando la noche ya anunciaba su dominio las nubes comenzaron a cerrarse rápidamente de una manera sobrenatural sobre la torre formando una espiral. Truenos se escucharon a lo lejos y la plataforma de la torre fue iluminada no por luces artificiales, sino por cuatro cristales rojos notoriamente de procedencia asgariana sostenidos sobre cuatro pilares altos y delgados en las cuatro esquinas del altar que los sacerdotes rodearon en su lenta procesión. La mujer fue arrastrada hacia el centro y atadas sus cadena dos argollas de acero que sobresalían del piso. Tan tensas quedaron las cadenas que ella apenas podía mantenerse sobre las rodillas.

Michelle cerró los ojos no queriendo ver la escena, Renoir lo notó y con malévolo placer la cogió bruscamente del mentón con dos dedos y la obligó a enderezar la cabeza y observar.

— ¿No te parece una noche hermosa? —Le preguntó cuando de fondo se veía a un sacerdote ataviado con túnicas rojas más impresionantes que las del resto caminar hacia la mujer con una daga en la mano.

—Señor Renoir, ¿funcionará esta vez?

—Si cien no son suficientes, entonces que sean doscientas. Lo más conveniente de los mortales es que se multiplican con nociva facilidad. Mujeres como ella aparecen como moscas cuando sacudes un poco de dinero. Son tan repugnantes.

—Cómo usted diga, señor Renoir.

El alarido de terror de la mujer rompió el silencio de la noche y fue seguido por el tronar de las nubes. Anillos mágicos aparecieron en el aire rodeando la azotea de la torre y las nubes se abrieron en el centro de la espiral. En el centro despejado ya no se las estrellas, sino que una oscuridad absoluta lo dominaba todo cuando ellos habían abierto una puerta a Nilfhel. La daga tocó la frágil piel no una, sino muchas veces con una crueldad que no he de describiros y los gritos fueron rápidamente silenciados. Nueva sangre se deslizó por los escalones y mojó los zapatos de los sacerdotes rojos. Los símbolos opacos sobre el suelo de toda la plataforma cobraron intensa luz y vida.

—Está funcionando —la sonrisa de placer de Renoir fue inigualable—, puedo sentirlo, mi sangre hierve en mi cuerpo y me dice que ésta vez el portal es más intenso que nunca. ¡Ven, ven de una vez, maldecido de Asgard!

Una columna de luz rojiza cayó desde el vacío del cielo y golpeó el centro del altar con tal fuerza que los monjes rojos salieron volando en distintas direcciones. El fogonazo del impacto encegueció a todos los presentes. Luego vino el silencio y el intenso gorgotear de la inminente lluvia. Michelle se había cubierto aferrándose de la espalda de su jefe y cuando notó su error se separó rápidamente dando una tímida disculpa, cuando Renoir la miraba con asco y desprecio.

Rodeado de descargas rojizas se levantó el gran cuerpo, alto y delgado, de manos huesudas y rostro enflaquecido hasta parecer más cercano a los muertos que a los vivos, los ojos casi blancos y el cabello negro y liso que caía hasta bajo la cintura como un velo opacado. Se levantó hasta inclinar el rostro hacia el cielo y olfateó como un animal el aire de Midgard. De una de las manos colgaba casi de la punta de los dedos el bastón de una gran guadaña cuya hoja casi de costado descansaba contra el piso.

El mayor de los sacerdotes se acercó lentamente al centro del altar por detrás del ser que acababan de convocar.

—Amo demonio, amo oscuro, bienvenido a nuestro mundo mortal.

Tras un prudente tiempo de espera el sacerdote se mostró confundido al no recibir respuesta.

—Amo de las sombras, ¿cuál es el nombre por el que hemos de conocerte?

El gran hombre que parecía más humano que cualquier cosa que anteriormente habían convocado siguió ignorándolo. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado, luego al otro como un animal que seguía observando un sitio desconocido, aspiró con fuerza otra vez el aire.

— ¿Traes algún mensaje de la señora infernal, o posees un regalo para nosotros sus fieles creyentes de Midgard?

Siguió sin responder y mostrándole la espalda, giró el rostro cubierto por un largo mechón de cabello que caía por toda la mitad mirando uno a uno a los sacerdotes que rodeaban el altar. Entonces haciendo un extraño gesto miró el cuerpo inerte de la mujer a sus pies con la daga todavía clavada en el pecho. Dobló las piernas agachándose y cogió la daga arrancándola con un simple movimiento de la mano y la miró con ojos curiosos viendo cada gota de sangre deslizarse por el acero y caer sobre el rostro de mudo de la víctima.

— ¿Mi señor, gusta usted de la ofrenda que le hemos preparado? —Agregó nervioso dándose cuenta de cómo el extraño hombre llegado de otro mundo miraba a la víctima del sacrificio.

—A Dainn con carroña quieren complacer, ¿complacer? Sí, agradar —Dainn susurró siseando la voz como una serpiente. No había complacencia ni tampoco desagrado en su voz, sólo una fijación obsesiva con la sangre que veía deslizarse por la daga—. Oh, sí, sí, sí… a Dainn querían complacer con carroña.

Se levantó y sólo entonces el sacerdote mayor comprendió la gran altura de ese hombre. Arrojó la daga con despreció y rebotó varias veces por los peldaños.

— ¡Qué broma! ¡Qué insulto! ¡Qué desprecio! Al cazador con carroña quieren comprar, ¡al cazador con carne muerte quieren alimentar! Al cazador quiere vidas, ¡el cazador quiere cazar a su presa!

—Oh, no, mi señor, por favor, ruego no se ofenda, con gusto le traeremos a…

—Mátalos a todos —dijo Renoir adelantándose al grupo hasta haberse acercado al borde del altar. Sonreía con calma y no le tembló la voz al repetir la orden que causó estupor a todos—. Mátalos a todos, ellos son tu ofrenda, maldito animal de Asgard.

Dainn parpadeó cuando miró a este nuevo desconocido. Luego al sacerdote y éste palideció y la voz se le quebró en un angustioso lamento. La mano de Dainn se cerró con firmeza alrededor de su arma y sonrió.

—A Dainn le agradan estas miserables ofrendas para empezar, sí, para empezar, sí, sí.

Quiso correr el sacerdote de rojo cuando un destello de plata abrió una zanja en la piedra del piso y se alzó hasta arrancarle un brazo al hombre que cayó rodando por los escalones dando gritos de dolor. Los otros sacerdotes se miraron entre sí y reaccionaron con pánico queriendo huir gritando por sus vidas. Pero la guadaña de Dainn no se detuvo sino que como una sombra se movió entre ellos cortando piernas y brazos, pero no cabezas, nunca cabezas, porque Dainn quería disfrutar del dolor y de los gritos de sus víctimas. La sangre saltó y una línea carmesí manchó el traje de Renoir hasta caerle en su mejilla. Michelle, aterrada con lo que estaba observando, quiso decirle que retrocediera, pero el hombre no se movió sino que su sonrisa fue cada vez mayor y los ojos demostraron alegría que iba en aumento con cada nueva mancha de sangre que caía sobre su antes inmaculado traje.

La hoja de Dainn se detuvo a centímetros el cuello de Renoir y ambos se encontraron con los ojos. Ninguno de los sacerdotes había muerto, no todavía, pero no eran más que trozos de carne bañada en sus propias telas y sangre que se quejaban moribundos de angustiante sufrimiento.

— ¿Tú quién eres que a Dainn pareces conocer? ¿A Dainn llamar, por qué? Sí, sí, interesante, dime por qué, dime por qué y Dainn te matará un poco más rápido que al resto.

—Tú eres Dainn el cazador de Almas. Bien, finalmente uno que vale la pena. Me presento, mi nombre es Renoir Laufery y desde este día seré tu amo, maldito perro de Asgard.

Dainn se quedó quieto observándolo fijamente, para luego reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Oh? Uhm… El amo ha hablado, el amo es divertido —habló con gran sarcasmo y después rió dejando caer la guadaña sobre uno de los moribundos que se quejó—, A Dainn le complace este amo, sí, complace, sí, sí, sí. Puede que a este amo Dainn no mate tan rápido como a los otros, no, no tan rápido, no, no… —Dainn miró a Michelle y por un momento dejó de sonreír guardando un momento de silencio. Cuando la situación se comenzaba a volver incómoda recuperó la malévola sonrisa y habló lleno de burla—. ¿Ella también es ofrenda para Dainn?

—Controla tus instintos, perro. Ya tendrás más sangre que beber cuando yo te la dé, no antes.

—Arrogante y miserable, ¡arrogante y miserable como todos los humanos! Dainn adora el aire de Midgard, Dainn adora el aire rancio y la ambición de los mortales, sí, ¡sí! ¡Sí! A Dainn le place este maldito lugar.

Dainn volvió a reír de una manera escalofriante que hacía eco en los gemidos de los que ya comenzaban a dejar la vida lenta y dolorosamente. Michelle cerró los ojos y quiso cubrirse detrás de su amo Renoir, pero a una distancia prudente para que éste no se sintiera otra vez ofendido por su cercanía.

.

La lluvia caía con cruel intensidad, tanta que parecía oscurecer incluso a las luces de la ciudad durante la noche. Las calles se convertían en pequeños riachuelos y la gente corría por ampararse en el candor de sus hogares. Las ventanas de las casas y departamentos iluminaban la ruidosa noche dando a entender que en sus interiores moraba la paz que sólo los seres libres de Midgard podían gozar, pero ninguno de ellos sería capaz de imaginar lo cerca que se encontraban de perderla.

En un callejón en los inicios de la ciudad, a dos horas de la escuela que había sufrido un terrible siniestro, ella se acurrucaba bajo el alero de un edificio. La larga y elegante túnica ahora se encontraba empapada por la lluvia y manchada de lodo por el contacto con el suelo adoquinado. Las gotas corrían por el cabello plateado que ya no podía contener más y bañaban su rostro confundiéndose con las lágrimas. Ya no importaba el frío que calaba la delgada tela ni el cansancio de los adoloridos pies, de haberle quedado fuerzas habría seguido corriendo por más horas con tal de haber escapado de su destino. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

Pasos chapoteando en las charcas escuchó y luego el sonido de una fuerte pisada al final del callejón. Ella ya lo había percibido y con el rostro inclinado el único gesto que hizo fue el de una triste sonrisa. Kapsuo la miró desde la entrada al callejón por largos minutos, el agua también lo había empapado hasta que la sangre de sus heridas se había diluido junto al lodo y las cenizas. Las gotas dibujaban la silueta de sus labios llenos de cicatrices y la punta de la nariz parecía un pequeño caudal. La mano temblorosa la tenía tan fría que ya no recordaba la sensación de empuñar su propia espada aunque sus ojos le decían que el arma seguía allí entre sus entumecidos dedos. Se acercó con lentos pasos tratando de mostrarse firme cuando ya la realidad le parecía un nuboso sueño. Se detuvo ante ella.

Millia alzó el rostro y ahora su sonrisa fue sincera, cándida, como en los mejores tiempos cuando sí conocía la felicidad.

—Me has encontrado.

— ¿Invocaste a ese Dragón?

—He cometido un terrible crimen, yo no creía que… no…

— ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Ella inclinó otra vez la cabeza.

—Por favor, quítame la vida —esperó, no obtuvo respuesta y con amargura suplicó—. Si lo haces ese monstruo Fafnir se debilitará, si lo haces estarás más cerca de tu propósito. ¿No deseabas hacerlo desde el principio? Te lo pido, soy tu enemiga, ¡te lo estoy suplicando, mátame!... mátame… te lo ruego —gimió débilmente—, ya no quiero lastimar a nadie más.

Kapsuo levantó la espada con ambas manos apuntando hacia el suelo. Sería tan sencillo y rápido que no sentiría ningún dolor. Ella lo miró sorprendida, asustada, y también agradecida. Un rayo cruzó el cielo cuando el arma cayó dando el mortal golpe y ella ahogó un quejido mordiéndose los labios. La lluvia siguió deslizándose por su empapado cuerpo, recorría las manos y la espada hasta deslizarse por la pared a la que había clavado la punta de la espada Gram muy cerca de la cabeza de Millia. Ella tras el miedo que sintió ante la muerte lo miró sorprendida y después decepcionada.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Estúpida mujer, ¡no vuelvas a ordenarme lo que tengo que hacer! —Kapsuo alzó la voz con fuerza cuando su cuerpo se inclinó sobre la espada. Sin poder resistir su propio peso cayó sobre las rodillas siempre sosteniendo la empuñadura con ambas manos como si fuera lo único que lo mantuviera erguido colgando del arma penosamente—, nunca más… vuelvas a… —débilmente movió la cabeza para mirarla, ambos rostros se encontraban muy cerca cuando él se encontraba inclinado casi sobre la ella, casi perdiendo la conciencia mientras que ella abría los ojos producto de un terror superior al de la muerte, uno que la condenaba a seguir existiendo—… eres una… una… tú… Ah… —ahogó un doloroso quejido, ya no podía resistir el sufrimiento de su lastimado cuerpo mortal—, por qué… no puedo… hacerlo.

Las manos resbalaron de la empuñadura y su cuerpo cayó de costado ante los pies de la chica. La espada clavada a su lado y el cuerpo del mayor de los Saotome ante ella lastimado, destruido, producto de su propio obrar. Llevó ambas manos temblorosas a los labios empuñándolas en un gesto de incredulidad y pavor sin dejar de mirar a Kapsuo como si éste estuviera muerto. Abrió los labios y gritó.

.

12

.

La lluvia se tornó en un sonido constante como las cigarras en las tardes de verano. Su continuo repicar en un lejano tejado producía escalofríos. Millia apoyó la frente en el cristal de la ventana mirando a la poca gente que corría con paraguas a esas horas por la oscura callejuela. Los edificios del otro lado de la calle todavía se iluminaban y ella envidió a esos moradores ajenos al cruel dilema que la torturaba. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, no había nada que la adornara más que las manchas de la pared humedecida y algo descascarada con un papel tapiz desteñido por los años. El suelo de tablas rechinaba con cada uno de sus pasos y la ampolleta de la lámpara del velador se encontraba quemada. No había más muebles que un viejo sillón, un velador, un guardarropa con más polvo que polillas ya que los insectos sabían perfectamente que ningún cobijo ni alimento podrían encontrar en tan abandonado lugar, y una cama. Las cortinas de la ventana eran dos mantas estampadas viejas y desteñidas. Contaba con un pequeño baño cuyo espejo se encontraba roto. A lo menos tenían agua. La calle afuera acusaba la marginalidad del barrio que se ocultaba del mundo en esa callejuela, lugar de posadas de mala muerte como la que ahora ocupaba, un par de bares, un edificio donde había divisado a jóvenes traficando algunas sustancias en la entrada que no sabía ella porqué gustaban tanto a los midgarianos cuando sus vidas se veían destruidas con tanta facilidad y también mujeres vendiendo lo único que les quedaba propio a cambio de dinero para perderlo en más vicios. Cerró la cortina. De pronto sintió que toda su fe en la humanidad navegaba a la deriva en aguas agitadas por su ya terminada esperanza en su propio corazón. Todo era gris, todo era frío, todo era detestable y nada valía la pena de ser salvado. Otra vez sintió deseos de llorar, y lo hubiera hecho de haberle quedado más lágrimas. Incluso en ello era una inútil, ¿acaso no sabía hacer otra cosa más que llorar y esperar a que alguien la salvara? ¿Qué tan inútil podía llegar a ser?

Se apartó de la ventana y se acercó a los pies de la cama. Tenía que agradecer que a lo menos tuvieran sábanas y mantas limpias en ese lugar, quizás su poder de convencimiento no era tan malo para haber podido inducir al dueño de esa posada de concederles algo a cambio de una promesa de pago. Supuso entonces que recibir a personas que querían ocultarse de la luz y a veces malheridas debía ser algo habitual en ese barrio. Se quedó quieta de pie ante la cama y observó detenidamente al inconsciente Kapsuo. El joven dormía de espaldas en la cama con el torso desnudo, había hecho lo posible por curar sus heridas a pesar de que poco o nada de fuerzas le quedaba para realizar magia teniendo que recurrir a algunos medicamentos olvidados en el botiquín del baño y unas tiras de sábana que había cortado de uno de los bordes de la tela que ahora mismo ocupaba en la cama. Kapsuo se agitaba, temblaba y respiraba irregularmente. ¿Qué debía hacer, tratarlo como enemigo o aliado? Y volvió a sentirse una inútil, porque ni siquiera podía conseguir que su "enemigo" acabara con su peligrosa vida. Se miró ambas manos y guardó oscuros pensamientos.

Había cumplido su misión tal como se lo había encomendado la dama Freya, había liberado el sello que Hel ocultó en la escuela que era su antigua fortaleza en tiempos arcanos y que supuestamente era a clave de la maldición sobre la piedra Balder utilizando su naturaleza como princesa de Nilfhel, ¿cómo podía haber imaginado ella que al hacerlo también abriría las puertas a uno de los males antiguos que azolaron la tierra de los mortales durante la gran guerra contra Hel que sacudió los cimientos de Midgard? ¿Qué es lo que ella había hecho? Deseó jamás haber nacido, ahora por ella nuevos dolores caerían sobre la pacífica tierra de los midgarianos. Kapsuo se quejó de entre sueños y ella volvió a dudar sobre su actuar. Recordó cómo tras la parálisis inicial que le provocó verlo tendido ante ella y dándose cuenta que nadie vendría en su auxilio, penosamente se movió, más por algo instintivo que racional, y lo cargó tratando de guiarlo cuando el joven parecía poder todavía caminar en el borde del delirio. Así por suerte alcanzó esta callejuela y entró en la primera puerta que vio abierta y que resultó ser una marginal posada. Bastó que ella dejara caer sobre el mesón una gema de Asgard que tanta codicia provoca ante los ojos de los mortales para que el encargado de aquel lugar les abriera las puertas sin hacer preguntas, otra vez pensando que debía estar acostumbrado a esa clase de clientes, y dejando sobre una silla las antas y sábanas se retiró dejándole la llave sobre el velador. Ella atendió lo mejor que pudo al joven Kapsuo y ahora se encontraban en esa situación. La piel húmeda y fría bajo la empapada túnica le dolía. Kapsuo se quejó otra vez en sueños y comenzó a balbucear, aquello la alertó y sin poder moverse de su lugar se quedó como si esperara alguna palabra de odio o rencor hacia ella o hacia todo Asgard.

—Mamá…

Ese único susurro bastó para destruir todo resquemor en ella. Una simple palabra pronunciada por labios inconscientes de alguien que jamás esperó en toda su vida pronunciar la hicieron reaccionar dándose cuenta de su terrible egoísmo cuando había dudado de su fe en la humanidad. Él era el hermano de Ranma después de todo, ese hombre que tanto daño causo había sido también una víctima de Loki y de todos los señores de Asgard, al igual que ella. Decidida se frotó la mano por el rostro queriendo limpiar la marca de las lágrimas y rodeando la cama se acercó a él por el costado. No quiso sentarse para no mojar las mantas con su propia ropa y doblando las piernas se acuclilló a su lado. Posó una mano sobre su frente. Ahogó un ligero quejido al darse cuenta de que él no se encontraba afiebrado, por el contrario, estaba frío como una roca. Tocó las mantas y no las encontró húmedas o excesivamente heladas, todo el frío provenía del cuerpo de aquel hombre. ¿Qué hacer? Las heridas de Kapsuo iban mucho más allá de las físicas, enfrentar constantemente a la oscuridad de Asgard había hecho mella en su alma y ahora, cuando su conciencia se debatía entre la razón o la locura y su cuerpo amenazaba con abandonarlo a la desesperanza, era que la oscuridad siempre retenida comenzaba a consumir hasta la última parte de su cuerpo. Ya no le pareció algo simple lo que él estaba sufriendo, sino que comenzaba a comprender que de seguir así podría morir. ¿Qué hacer?, se preguntó de nuevo. Recordó las enseñanzas de su abuela Amatista y una única solución encontró dentro de todas sus dudas.

_"Amatista como siempre se encontraba sentada pacientemente ante el escritorio donde Millia estudiaba una exagerada cantidad de libros._

_ —Si la oscuridad te separa de la vida, debes volver a encontrar el camino uniéndote a la fuente de todas las cosas._

_ — ¿Uniéndose? ¿Creando un vínculo con Yggdrasil? —preguntó la pequeña Millia._

_ La sabia Amatista sonrió, en apariencia tan joven pero de alma anciana que reflejaba en sus ojos milenios de infinito conocimiento._

_ —No, querida, no, me refiero a un vínculo con la verdadera fuente. No te esfuerces en comprenderlo algún día me darás la razón. Ahora lo único que debes guardar en tu mente es que la fuente de todas las cosas siempre será Gimle. Eres un hada, nunca olvides que siempre lo serás no importa lo que suceda, que siempre una parte de mí estará en ti. Por siempre tú serás un vínculo viviente con Gimle"._

—Un vínculo que alimente su alma de calor, un calor del que ha sido privado toda su vida. ¿Pero cómo? Ah… —teniendo una extraña idea en la cabeza dudó. Sintiendo ahora el dolor de Kapsuo comprendió que no tenía tiempo para dudas, el alma del joven hombre se estaba debilitando más rápido que su cuerpo.

De pie otra vez tanteó sus vestiduras y comprendió que se encontraban demasiado húmedas como para sentir algún calor incluso el de su propio cuerpo. Tragó con dificultad, aquello le pareció tan difícil que incluso la hizo olvidar la seriedad de la situación y todos los sufrimientos que habían opacado la inocencia de su alma. Miró al joven y esperó como si quisiera asegurarse de su inconsciencia a pesar de lo tonto que parecía. La capa cayó a sus pies, luego la gruesa faja que rodeaba la túnica interior. Dudó llevando ambas manos al hombro donde se abotonaba y, cerrando los ojos como si aquel gesto la protegiera de alguna manera, los soltó. Miró otra vez al joven y lo escuchó balbucear ahora más débil que antes. Se sintió atemorizada por la amenaza de la muerte y ya no volvió a dudar.

A sus pies cayó también la túnica. Las penumbras ocultaron su vergüenza y los secretos de su virginal figura jamás revelada a nadie en el pasado. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? Con una vaga idea se deslizó bajo las sábanas del otro lado de la cama. La sintió fría y áspera al punto de lastimarle la piel. Con la cabeza en la almohada miró al hombre luchar contra su propio destino y un vago pensamiento lastimó sus sentimientos, pues había guardado en su corazón que una situación como esa podría haberse dado de una forma distinta, con una persona diferente, en un contexto no escrito por la desgracia. Cerró los ojos otra vez y se deslizó lentamente hasta sentir el brazo del joven. Arrugó el rostro, el cuerpo de Kapsuo se encontraba más frío que la cama o que su propio cuerpo antes humedecido por la túnica empapada. Y mucho más profundo que el daño físico, eran las heridas en el alma de ese hombre que lo podía sentir como si estuviera cayendo un profundo abismo. Apretó los dientes y se acercó bruscamente recostándose sobre el costado de Kapsuo.

Lo envolvió con los brazos y reposó su cabeza sobre el gallardo pecho. Entonces en aquella comprometedora situación ella se preocupó de lo únicamente importante. Su cuerpo emitió un leve resplandor y por sobre las mantas apareció la casi traslúcida imagen de las alas de cristal que se alzaron ondeando como si batieran lentamente resplandeciendo por toda la habitación. Ya no le importó la vergüenza, sino que la embriagadora sensación de percibir por primera vez el contacto de la piel desnuda de un hombre contra la suya trastornó sus pensamientos. No únicamente fue el contacto físico lo que la llenó de nuevas emociones porque pudo también sentir el alma de Kapsuo tan cerca que por un momento los secretos de sus sentimientos se abrieron ante ella. Era tentador, a su merced podía indagar en los secretos de ese rostro frío y por un instante sintió culpa ante la idea de introducirse en las memorias de otro ser sin su consentimiento, más cuando recordó que se encontraba desnuda y que de toda vergüenza se había despojado por él lo creyó un justo pago. Cerró los ojos y a medida que sus almas se unían ella pudo ver el corazón de Kapsuo Saotome.

Y todo era oscuridad. En medio de la oscuridad escuchó un grito, la risa del cazador de almas, los llantos de una madre desesperada. Vio escenas de muerte, destrucción, crueles castigos, los eternos pasillos del palacio Utgarda donde mora Loki el traidor. Las cosas que vio la hicieron sentir vergüenza de su propia desdicha. ¿Cómo podía ella haberse lamentado una mentira cuando su vida en realidad había sido muy feliz al lado de Amatista? ¿Cómo podía compararse ella al dolor de aquel joven que había nacido para la desdicha y a pesar de ello, a pesar de todos los pronósticos, seguía luchando a su manera? Aunque ella ya no sabía de su propio cuerpo encontrándose en el interior del corazón de Kapsuo, su cuerpo abrazado al de él se acurrucaba con más fuerza y lloraba ya no por ella, sino por él tratando en su abrazo de darle aquel contacto que ahora veía jamás había tenido. Sin embargo, el cuerpo del joven se encontraba frío y ya no parecía reaccionar a sus intentos.

.

La oscuridad era misteriosa. No podía ver nada más allá del alcance de sus manos pero sí podía ver su cuerpo, desnudo, como si poseyera luz propia. Caminaba perdida y pronto comenzó a temer que ella también sería arrastrada por la oscuridad que devoraba el alma del joven Kapsuo. Se estaba internando en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Vio algo, corrió a él y se detuvo dando un grito de terror. Ante ella había un cadáver, un soldado posiblemente un einjergar horriblemente destrozado por una espada hasta el punto que costaba incluso entender en qué posición original debían estar las partes de su cuerpo. Luego apareció otro, y otro más, y así ante ella se formó un camino de cuerpos que brillaban en la oscuridad marcando el sendero con sangre. Al final de todos se encontraba la silueta del hombre que con una espada la esperaba dándole la espalda.

— ¡Espera! —Gritó al ver que se marchaba. La escuchó, pudo notarlo por la forma en que se había detenido, más siguió después con su lento caminar.

Ante su intento de seguirlo todo se volvió confuso, perdió la percepción de su ser otra vez y se vio envuelta en un sinfín de imágenes sin forma ni orden aparente. Ahora veía a un niño perdido en las montañas de Jotumheim, armado con una espada que apenas podía cargar con ambas manos corriendo, no, luchando por sobrevivir. Después lo vio sufrir vejámenes en Midgard a los pies de una terrible maestra de la muerte y luego otra vez sirviendo como segundo a Dainn, aprendiendo de él, viéndolo disfrutar de la muerte como un sádico. Pero nada la sorprendió más que percibir el desprecio de Kapsuo. ¿Era odio? Más que odio, asco, aberración y no hacia Dainn, tampoco a Loki o a ninguno de los señores de Asgard.

Él sentía desprecio hacia la muerte, la misma muerte que con tanta facilidad parecía haber otorgado a tantos seres pecadores o inocentes por igual, y por tanto sentía mayor desprecio hacia sí mismo. Ahora lo entendía, eran tan afines como el deseo oculto que los unía: Ambos deseaban morir detestándose a sí mismos.

Millia se encontraba otra vez de pie en la oscuridad y pudo ver, a la distancia, una pequeña figura. Ella caminó y cuando llegó ante lo que identificó como un escenario formado en medio de la oscuridad; una alta roca rodeada por la nieve y un pequeño niño de cabello oscuro, ojos azules, descansando en el suelo bajo el amparo de la roca, abrazando una espada y con la mirada tan desencajada como jamás un niño de su edad debería expresarse. La imagen lastimó aun más el corazón de Millia y tuvo deseos de abrazarlo, pero algo la retuvo.

—No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero… —el niño de mirada perdida repetía incesantemente casi sin darse tiempo para respirar, su aliento se condensaba por el intenso frío que ella identifico como el de las montañas de Jotumheim—, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero…

—Por favor detente.

—No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero…

—Nadie te hará daño —insistió en llamarlo, pero a pesar de verlo tan cerca sus almas seguían separadas por el muro invisible del ego que identificaba a todas las almas como seres particulares distintas las unas de las otras—. Debes calmarte.

— ¡No quiero matar a nadie!

La imagen desapareció tan bruscamente como si alguien hubiera desconectado un interruptor. Otra vez se quedó sola y ahora sintió un intenso frío. ¿Era eso lo que él realmente temía? ¿Era el frío de su infancia en Jotumheim la sensación que siempre lo perseguía? Otra vez el grito de mujer la sacudió con un intenso escalofrío. ¿Qué vería ahora? Ya temerosa continuó y pronto se encontró ante una bizarra escena. Era Ranma que la miraba con un odio y una agresividad que casi le volcó el corazón a la desesperación, pero luego se percató que no la miraba a ella. Giró y se encontró con Kapsuo, pero no el hombre joven que a pesar de su frialdad irradiaba cierto aire familiar que lo hacía parecido a Ranma, sino un hombre terrorífico que se ajustaba a la descripción del temible Avari, el azote de Alvheim, aunque era la misma persona la esencia misma que lo rodeaba lo hacía parecer alguien completamente distinto, alguien tan escalofriante que la hizo temer. Ahora ella ya no estaba en la oscuridad sino que se encontraba en una destruida sala de un castillo que al instante reconoció de arquitectura de los elfos de Alvheim. Cuando lo hizo comprendió lo que estaba viendo y con horror giró lentamente sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar. Allí, en el suelo, se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de la reina Azarel y a su lado la pequeña Iris. La escena fue tan demoledora para su cansado espíritu que se olvidó de toda la piedad que comenzaba a sentir por él y quiso odiarlo tanto como Ranma lo había hecho en ese momento. Ahora lo comprendía que jamás ambos serían iguales, nunca los dos hermanos siquiera se parecerían; Ranma era puro, él odiaba esa crueldad, ese vil acto de muerte. Ella que jamás había presenciado la muerte de la madre de Iris ahora sentía que "Avari" era un monstruo recordando la forma tan cruel en que también la había tratado a ella. ¿Por qué quiso creer en su inocencia, por qué deseó buscar algún motivo oculto que justificara su proceder?

— ¡Te odio! —Ranma gritó y ella encaró a Avari, aunque sabiendo que no era más que una espectadora de la escena, deseo también transmitirle todo su rencor—. ¡Te odio!

Pero percibió que algo no estaba bien con la voz de Ranma. Al volverse se llevó una gran sorpresa, en lugar de Ranma se encontró con el pequeño niño de las montañas de Jotumheim. El pequeño cargaba con una mano la gran espada Gram arrastrándola por el piso. A pesar de su insignificante apariencia se le veía fuerte y decidido, con un odio hacia Avari más grande del que ella jamás podría guardar por ningún ser.

— ¡Te odio! —Le volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Te odio, maldito estúpido!

—No eres más que un estorbo —respondió Avari con una indiferencia aplastante—. Tu existencia es significante, deberías desaparecer como a todos los ineptos que se han atrevido a entorpecer mi camino.

— ¡Juro que te mataré! —Gritó el pequeño con una determinación que asustó a Millia, porque ella jamás esperaría escuchar tales palabras hijas del rencor de boca de un pequeño niño.

.

El pequeño niño se encontraba otra vez acurrucado al amparo de la gran roca, protegiéndose así del fuerte viento frío y cortante como una espada de las montañas. La escena como otras veces se encontraba bajo un pequeño círculo de luz en medio de la oscuridad. Millia se acercó lentamente y se sentó acurrucándose de la misma forma a su lado. El niño ocultaba su rostro hundiéndolo en la rasgada camisa con la que apenas se protegía del inclemente hielo. Luego de mirarlo por largo tiempo, guardando en su corazón todo lo que había visto y oído, se acercó ligeramente hasta que sus hombros rozaron. El niño se movió disimuladamente un poco para separarse. Después ella volvió a moverse hasta que volvieron a entrar en contacto.

— ¡Qué demonios quieres, mujer entrometida!

Millia, algo asustada por la reacción tan violenta del que en apariencia era un niño dulce y de mirada soñadora, se calmó tratando de sonreírle con dulzura.

—Lo siento, no quería molestarte. Pero si sigues en este lugar morirás congelado.

—No me importa.

— ¿Te darás por vencido?

—Sí, ¿qué si quiero hacerlo? Ahora desaparece, me estorbas.

Ella se sintió algo defraudada. Deseaba tanto morir cuando se enteró de su verdadera naturaleza pero mirar a ese niño que sabía era la imagen auténtica de lo que Kapsuo debió pasar años atrás la quebrantó hasta apenas contener las lágrimas. ¿Tan patética era su vida que habiendo sido feliz se negaba a ella por una enterarse de una mentira, mientras que ese niño sufría dolores inconfesables y arrastraba una culpa que ella jamás podría siquiera imaginar y a pesar de todo eso seguía viviendo con un propósito? Ya no le importaron los problemas propios sino que inflada de un deseo ajeno a su bienestar quiso impedir que él se rindiera ahora. Además sabía que si él se rendía su alma sería arrastrada por la oscuridad y su cuerpo y mente morirían sin remedio.

— ¿Por qué tienes miedo de volver? Uhmmm… ¿No me quieres responder?

—Deja de tratarme como un crío estúpido, sé lo que tratas de hacer. No vale la pena, sólo déjame en paz.

—Yo, oh, bueno… lo siento, pero no pienso hacerlo.

— ¡Tonta, mujer estúpida, vete de aquí o morirás conmigo!

—No voy a hacer lo que un niño terco me ordene.

— ¿Qué quieres entonces para que me dejes? —Le gritó alzando el pequeño rostro enfrentándola con desprecio.

—Que vengas conmigo.

Se encontró con la más dulce sonrisa de Millia, por alguna razón que ni siquiera ella comprendió entonces pudo iluminar su rostro con un optimismo que creía entonces jamás recuperaría.

—Estás loca. ¿Qué si vuelvo a matar a alguien?

—Ah, era eso, ¿tienes miedo de lastimar a otras personas de nuevo?

—Mejor cállate —gruñó.

—Así que no deseas volver a causar daño. ¿Te arrepientes de las muertes que provocaste?

—No es tu problema.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber asesinado a la reina de Alvheim?

— ¡Te dije que te callaras! No trates de sermonearme con palabras dulces y tontas esperanzas de cosas que jamás sucederán. ¿Alguien salvó a esa mujer de mí? ¡No, nadie, murió, yo la maté! ¡Yo lo hice! ¿Alguien salvó a Ranma? ¡Nadie! ¿Alguien me salvó a mí cuando…?

El niño palideció y cerró los labios. Millia, dolida por tales verdades se quedó prendada de su dolor sorprendiéndose también de aquella confesión. Al final inclinó el rostro y respondió lentamente, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Lo… lo siento, yo no estuve allí para… para salvarte.

—No vayas a llorar ahora, no fue tu culpa. Fue culpa de los dioses.

— ¿Por eso quieres vengarte?

—Sí.

—Entiendo —Millia se mostró conforme, dominada por una extraña calma—, si eso es lo que quieres está bien. Tienes que vengarte, pero para ello debes vivir primero.

—Un momento, ¿no te importa lo que haga, y si eso me hace tener que matar a más inocentes?

Millia no respondió de inmediato, lo miró fijamente hasta que el niño se puso nervioso. Entonces se movió parándose sobre las rodillas quedando a la altura de los hombros del sorprendido niño y rodeándolo con los brazos lo apretó contra su pecho de una forma maternal. El sentimiento tan extraño y cálido le hizo recordar a Kapsuo que en el pasado una vez tuvo esas mismas emociones tan distintas al frío que ahora siempre sentía en su interior.

—Si tienes que asesinar a otra persona para conseguir tus fines, no te preocupes, hazlo. Yo te perdono. Cuando todos te odien yo voy a perdonarte siempre, por siempre.

—Déjame, déjame ya —se quejó sin fuerzas con la voz quebrada como si estuviera conteniéndose—, ¡déjame o también voy a tener que matarte!

—Sí lo haces no importa, si me quitas la vida no te preocupes ni tampoco te sientas culpable, yo te perdono, yo te perdonaré todas las cosas y te estaría muy agradecida también.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar mojando las mejillas del antes apático niño.

—Te odio, te odio por hacerme esto, ¡no tienes derecho a obligarme a seguir viviendo!

—Ódiame entonces, porque yo me quedaré a tu lado sólo para que puedas hacerlo.

.

La tenue luz del medio día entró por la ventana. Kapsuo arrugó los ojos y torció los labios al sentir de inmediato el intenso dolor de sus heridas. Sin embargo no permitió que la situación los sorprendiera sino que se tomó todo con calma. Abrió lentamente los ojos y miró el techo descascarado. Supuso que ese lugar era nuevo. Miró tratando de no mover la cabeza la habitación donde se encontraba y tanto sus sentidos como su percepción espiritual le decían que se encontraba solo. Levantó las mantas y se sentó porfiado a pesar del dolor. Descubrió su cuerpo vendado y manchado todavía con sangre. Alguien había tratado las heridas y le había arrastrado a ese lugar desconocido. Trató de recordar la noche anterior y se sintió confundido, fragmentos de un confuso sueño divagaban en su mente enredándose con las memorias de lo acontecido el día anterior, suponiendo que no haya estado inconsciente más de un día. Volvió a recostarse, necesitaba recuperar un poco de fuerzas y esperó hasta que los ojos dejaran de girar contra su voluntad. Recién entonces, sin decir nada, se levantó rápidamente. Casi desnudo caminó por la habitación. La espalda la tenía peor que el pecho, llena de cortes y moretones. También había hematomas en los brazos y piernas, y uno muy horrible en el costado por debajo del brazo apenas cubierto por los vendajes. Recordó el golpe del dragón y se llevó una mano al costado, dolía de forma descomunal pero ya podía moverse. Adivinó que sus costillas ya no se encontraban rotas y sabía que la única manera de sanar huesos quebrados tan rápidamente era con la ayuda de la magia, y pensarlo lo volvió a poner en alerta; Alguien lo había sanado y salvado de morir desangrado por las heridas internas que debió haberse provocado y según su experiencia nadie jamás haría un favor así sin querer algo a cambio.

No encontró su ropa pero si una tenida nueva y limpia sobre la silla. Rápidamente se vistió con unos jeans fríos y duros. Arrancó con una mano la etiqueta de la tienda que colgaba de uno de los bolsillos y la examinó detenidamente. Luego se vistió con una ajustada camiseta de hilo y sobre ella se puso una camisa gris. Encontró un par de zapatillas deportivas a la medida y que rápidamente calzó atando los cordones. Se encontraba con la camisa abierta abrochándose los puños cuando sintió un ruido en el pasillo. Rápidamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se cubrió contra la pared a un costado de la puerta. Sintió pavor cuando recordó que se encontraba desarmado y buscó por la habitación. El frío resplandor de la espada Gram fue como un llamado para el amo cuando la vio recostada contra el velador. En dos largos pasos la cogió y volvió a su lugar seguro empuñándola. Pensaba que debía haber muerto a lo menos tres veces desde la batalla en contra de Fafnir y el sólo hecho de encontrarse vivo y por lo visto bien atendido lo ponía nervioso. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

La puerta se abrió con descuido y el caminar de la nueva persona fue ruidoso, tanto que Kapsuo no se movió de su sitio no suponiendo al recién llegado un peligro inmediato. Entonces se llevó una gran sorpresa. Quién ingresó con tanta confianza en la empobrecida habitación era Millia. El cabello de plata caía suavemente meciéndose sobre una casaca de mezclilla corta, una boina de género negro coronaba su cabeza y bajo la chaqueta usaba una ajustada falda de tonos café que bajo la cintura se abría flequillos que bailaban al son de sus graciosos movimientos. Usaba botines cortos que le daban un aspecto algo divertido y casual. Ella cargaba una gran bolsa de papel y ni siquiera reparó en la presencia del joven hombre que ya se encontraba de pie. Llegó a la mesa que tenía arreglada con un bonito mantel y dejando allí la bolsa comenzó a sacar cosas de su interior colocándolas sobre el mantel. Había algunos alimentos y vendajes, también medicamentos para la inflamación y ungüentos. Cuando terminó de vaciar la bolsa la dobló con cuidado dejándola sobre una silla y contó indicando con el dedo mentalmente todas las cosas como si quisiera asegurarse de que no le faltara nada. Cuando acabó tomó uno de los potes con ungüento y giró hacia la cama. Se llevó un gran susto cuando no vio a Kapsuo en ella soltando el bote que rodó por el suelo. Buscó rápidamente y recién en ese momento lo encontró de espaldas contra la pared al lado de la puerta. Ninguno de los dos se movió, como si la sorpresa y la extraña situación fuera más allá de lo que ambos estuvieran acostumbrados a tratar no sabiendo de qué manera comportarse. Ella miró la espada en manos de Kapsuo y como si algo la tranquilizara suspiró aliviada.

—Me alegro que esté mejor —sonrió. Para luego recoger el pote, dejarlo sobre la mesa, darle la espalda y comenzar a ordenar las cosas—. ¿Tiene un poco de hambre? No sabía lo que le gusta así que traje algo de pan y… ¡aquí al final de la calle hay una panadería maravillosa! Sophie siempre me dijo que no hay pan como el de París, yo no lo entendía mucho y… ¿recuerda a Sophie? Es la chica pequeña y rubia que se sentaba al lado de Katherine y… ah, bueno, es adorable, una gran chica. Oh, también hay un poco de mantequilla, crema y, veamos, ¿le gusta la fruta? —giró mirándolo con una manzana en la mano. La expresión vacía de Kapsuo provocó un incómodo silencio. Millia se encogió de hombros —. Lo siento, ahora recuerdo que no hay manzanas en Asgard, quizás nunca haya tenido la oportunidad de probarlas mucho, ¿qué tal si le preparo algunas con azúcar? Es bueno para recuperar las energías. Después, si le complace, me gustaría revisar sus heridas. Oh, sí, ¿está preocupado por los medicamentos? No se trata de nada especial, pero lamento que mi magia no se encuentra en su mejor estado, por lo que no he podido sanar sus heridas en profundidad. Debe mantener reposo, recuerde que un cuerpo mortal sigue siendo frágil a pesar de su gran fortaleza. ¿Le preparo algo?

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó de manera directa y cortante.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Podría creerme que no lo sé muy bien? Lo siento, es que todavía no conozco como pronunciar el nombre de la mayoría de las calles. ¿Qué dónde estamos ahora? —Se dio un suave golpecito en la cabeza—, Millia, Millia, concéntrate —se regañó a sí misma—. Lo siento, no quería confundirle. Nos encontramos en una posada muy reservada en una callejuela cerca del norte de la ciudad. Sé que no parece un lugar muy agradable, pero no encontré otro sitio durante esa noche.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?

— ¿Cuánto? A ver, exactamente dos días y dos noches.

— ¿Tú me cargaste hasta aquí?

—Algo así. Se encontraba muy mal herido y me fue imposible encontrar otro lugar. Siento si no he hecho bien.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No lo entiendo —giró otra vez para mirarlo ahora con una pera en la mano—. ¿Prefiere mejor una de éstas? Todavía no sé como se llaman pero son muy dulces y jugosas.

Kapsuo no la dejó terminar y avanzó sobre ella, golpeó la mano de Millia haciéndola botar la fruta y rápidamente la cogió por el cuello estrangulándola. Ella abrió los ojos aterrada al principio, pero después se calmó como si se resignara a su suerte cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Qué estás planeando!

—Yo… no… nada…

— ¡Por qué me salvaste, por qué cuidaste de mí! ¿Pretendes embaucarme con tu sonrisa inocente, seducirme para después utilizarme? ¿Quieres engañarme y entregarme a los dioses? ¡Habla!

—Yo… yo… lo siento…

Irritado de que ella mantuviera esa farsa de chica inocente la arrojó sobre la cama. Giró la espada acomodándola en la mano y cayó sobre ella con una rodilla sobre las mantas al lado de la cintura de la chica y con la mano otra vez sobre el delicado cuello la empujó acomodando la punta de la Gram delante de los ojos de Millia.

—Tienes treinta segundos para decirme qué estás planeando.

—Nada… no… yo…

— ¡Mientes!

La espera se hizo eterna. Kapsuo relajó la presión de la mano cuando la miró a los ojos y entendió que no había actuación en este universo capaz de imitar tal ingenuidad. Todavía su mente confundida y arrinconada no era capaz de comprender las razones para que esa cría hubiera actuado así a menos que fuera realmente estúpida. ¡Él era su enemigo, la había amenazado de muerte! ¿Por qué lo había salvado? ¿Por qué? Al final seguir viviendo era una carga más pesada de lo que antes había imaginado. Todos sus pensamientos se perdieron cuando la vio llorar. Ella sin expresar ira o miedo, alegría o esperanza, sin súplicas ni tampoco réplicas por su mal actuar, con los labios sellados comenzó a derramar lágrimas mirándolo tan fijamente que Kapsuo, por un instante, dudó de su proceder y aflojó un poco más la mano liberándola de su opresión.

—Fafnir, ¿qué relación tienes con él, cómo un hada pudo convocar al dragón demonio? —Preguntó con una voz más calmada, pero sin dejar su posición amenazadora sobre ella ni tampoco relajar la mano que sostenía la espada.

—Yo no lo sabía.

—Es suficiente de tus mentiras.

— ¡No estoy mintiendo, por los dioses, yo no lo sabía! —Cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza —. No lo sabía, ella no me dijo nada.

— ¿Ella?

—La dama Freya no me advirtió, pero no sólo ella, mi abuelita Amatista, Lord Freyr, nadie me lo dijo antes, ¿por qué?

—De qué estás hablando.

— ¡Por qué no me lo dijeron!

— ¡Habla, demonios, por qué quieres que te mate!

— ¡Porque soy la hija de Hel!

Kapsuo se quedó mudo. Retrocedió lentamente y la espada cayó reposó sobre las mantas. Lo que esa cría había dicho parecía una locura, pero su mente fría ya había calculado rápidamente las posibilidades y entendía que sólo Hel podía haber liberado a su antiguo sirviente, sólo Hel podía establecer un vinculo con Fafnir, sólo Hel podía controlarlo como esa niña parecía hacerlo a medias cuando trató de retenerlo. Sin embargo, esa niña era un hada y su historia estaba fuera de toda lógica.

—La dama Freya me dijo que… —gimoteó—… que por ser la hija de Hel yo podía… podía romper el sello de la piedra Balder. Así podía salvar… a Midgard, pero… pero… ¡lo único que hice fue liberar a ese monstruo! Si sigo con vida, si sigo existiendo podría… yo podría… traer más desgracias a este mundo.

— ¿Cómo un hada puede ser la hija de la reina infernal? —Kapsuo se encontraba extrañamente calmado, aletargado, como si todos sus esfuerzos fueran para comprender de qué manera aquella historia no podía resultar una locura.

—La dama Freya me contó que… que Lord Freyr me "rescató" de Nilfhel cuando era un bebé. Entonces… entonces mi abuelita Amatista… ella… ella me…

— ¿Amatista, la sabia de Gimle? ¿Ella era tu abuela?

Millia ya no tuvo fuerzas para responder, apretó los ojos con fuerza y mordiéndose los labios movió ligeramente la cabeza en señal de afirmación. El joven comenzó a creer en su historia ahora que tenía todas las piezas en la mente. Un único detalle se le escapaba y le causaba una curiosidad que no era normal para lo que creía de verdad importante.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —Habló con voz suave. Ella no contestó—. Responde —insistió sin perder la paciencia.

—La dama Freya me lo contó… todo… poco antes de venir a… a… Midgard.

Kapsuo Saotome ya no necesitaba escuchar más. Se levantó bruscamente cogió un largo abrigo que ella también le había comprado y abriendo un corte en el bolsillo interior acomodó la funda con la espada ocultándola por dentro. La miró llorar por última vez y dejó la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Millia no reaccionó de inmediato. Al sentirse sola se acurrucó en la cama y lloró por un buen rato. Se sentía desecha por la verdad, los días atendiéndolo habían sido como un bálsamo que le permitió olvidar todos sus problemas, mas ahora regresaban junto con su cruel trato que la hacía presa de las burlas del destino. Ya más calmada se limpió los ojos y se sintió molesta con ese tal Kapsuo, enfurecida por haberse marchado sin decir ni hacer nada, sin siquiera agradecerle por todas las molestias que se había tomado. Jamás esperaba recompensa de nadie a excepción de ese momento en que su alma en un vuelco caprichoso quería ser reconocida por él.

—Ya… ya pasaron más de más de treinta segundos —gimoteó pasándose la mano por la nariz demostrando falta de fuerzas—. ¿Por qué sigo con viva?

.

Las calles de París en otoño se envolvían en un aire de romanticismo. Las hojas secas flotaban en los charcos que había dejado la reciente lluvia y las ventanas de los cafés revelaban en su interior a las muchas personas que se refugiaban del frío aire disfrutando de un momento de paz y conversación. A Kapsuo no le importaba nada de esto, la gente y sus trivialidades eran iguales a los arbustos a un costado del parque. Deambuló por las callejuelas internándose en un laberinto oculto en el centro de la antigua ciudad, las calles de origen medieval eran angostas formando túneles bajo la sombra de los edificios viejos que parecían inclinarse sobre él. Un callejón terminaba en unas pequeñas escalinatas, al bajarlas se encontró en un pequeño sendero de piedra bajo el nivel de la calle en la ribera del río Sena. Caminando llegó a la parte inferior de un puente encontrándose entre los pilares una casi imperceptible compuerta de acero.

Dentro había un largo túnel rodeado de cañerías oxidadas, el suelo era un entramado de rejillas y vapor surgía de las paredes. La oscuridad del lugar apenas era retenida por luces alógenas muy distanciadas entre sí. Avanzaba intercalando los pasillos con más escaleras. Pronto el reducido pasadizo terminó en un túnel más amplio, donde los arcos de piedra y las esculturas contaban historias más longevas que el pasado de los mortales. Nada de esto lo impresionó. Pronto la luz artificial fue reemplazada por cristales incrustados en el cielo abovedado y en las paredes, todo el lugar pareció transformarse y dejar de ser parte de Midgard para convertirse en un habitual palacio subterráneo de Asgard, de esos que acostumbraban a construir la fuerte y esquiva raza de los enanos.

El paisaje se tornó más bizarro todavía cuando entró en un amplio galpón donde se apilaban cerros de chatarra, vehículos de distintas épocas, carretas e incluso una avioneta todos en pésimo estado, con superficies oxidadas y partes faltantes como si se tratara de un cementerio de metal que contrastaba enormemente con el diseño de los muros y los cristales mágicos de Asgard. Se detuvo sólo un segundo para admirar el lugar y descubrir cuántos cambios habían sucedido desde la última vez que lo visitó, sin expresar alguna emoción continuó hasta el otro extremo del balcón deambulando por los caminos formados entre las pilas de chatarra hasta que llegó a una gran muralla con tres escudos de oro en su superficie dispuestos en una línea vertical con los símbolos del sol, la luna y la espada. Al observar a los costados dos lanzas inclinadas sostenían el peso de largos estandartes rasgados y desteñidos, pero que todavía conservaban parte de la antigua gloria de las batallas que presenciaron. De un automóvil sin ruedas ni puerta detrás del joven Kapsuo cuatro luces emergieron. Arrastrándose aparecieron dos pequeños seres, demonios menores muy similares al desaparecido Shizu. Ellos vestían apenas taparrabos de tela vieja y parecían no querer alertar al recién llegado. Kapsuo giró y aplastó a uno con el pie, el otro quiso correr pero sacó la espada arrojándola, la que se clavó justo por delante de la criatura chocando con ella como si fuera una columna cayendo al suelo.

—Quiero ver a vuestro amo —ordenó Kapsuo—, ahora.

Las criaturas gimieron asustadas hasta que él levantó la bota y liberó a una de ellas. Ambas corrieron en direcciones opuestas y entraron en dos pequeñas compuertas secretas en las columnas a los costados de la pared. La pared crujió y los símbolos giraron como engranajes, para luego separarse con bordes entresacados de complejas formas. Toda la pared se separó como dos puertas que se deslizaron ocultándose tras los bordes. Entonces la luz sepia de cristales anaranjados se cruzó bajo cortinas cruzadas que colgaban desde el cielo y las columnas en lo que parecía ser un lujoso palacio alfombrado con cojines y jarrones valiosos apilados en cada pilar y esquina. Kapsuo Saotome avanzó sin temor cuando las puertas volvieron a cerrarse pesadamente tras sus pasos.

.

13

.

Millia giró lentamente sobre la cama, de espaldas se llevó un brazo al rostro. Ella estaba cansada de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí tendida antes de levantarse y sentarse en el borde de la cama apoyando ambas manos, inclinando ligeramente el cuerpo hacia adelante. Todo el cuerpo el dolía, ¿o era su corazón, su alma? No pudo identificar exactamente qué era lo que más dolía, pero sí estaba segura de que todo su cuerpo se resentía con aletargada debilidad. El cabello colgó sobre sus piernas y con la mirada perdida en el piso se quedó pensando por largos minutos. Suspiró profundamente, se frotó las manos en el rostro y acomodó su cabello hacia atrás. Entonces se levantó en un intento de demostrar energía pero tuvo que separar un poco los pies cuando un poco mareada perdió el equilibrio. Se rió de sí misma y de lo patética que debía parecer entonces. Caminó hacia el baño y se sobó un poco el cuello lastimado, todavía tenía las marcas enrojecidas de las brutales manos de Kapsuo. Pensó que Ranma jamás se atrevería a tratar a una mujer de esa manera, luego volvió a reír cuando se percató de que estaba ofendida por la brusquedad de las manos de Kapsuo y no de que él la amenazara con una terrible espada. ¿Quién estaba más loco?

Abrió la llave del lavamanos y rápidamente se mojó el rostro pasándose una mano con delicadeza por la frente, las mejillas y los ojos cerrados, luego se mojó el cuello. Apoyando ambas manos en el borde de la pileta miró su reflejo en el espejo trisado que colgaba de la pared. Se vio triste, ojerosa y pálida. Trató de sonreír no porque se sintiera feliz, sino para recordar cómo era ella antes de que todo esto sucediera pero no consiguió hacerlo. Notando las marcas en su delicado cuello se lo volvió a mojar sintiendo que el calor de la piel le punzaba y volvió a preguntarse el porqué había salvado a ese hombre para después recordar lo que vio en el interior de su alma. Quería creer que encontraría esa bondad apenas él despertara pero todo fue un fiasco porque seguía siendo el mismo asesino sin piedad que tanto la lastimaba. ¿Por qué se gozaba así en torturarla, por qué simplemente no se dignaba a asesinarla y terminar así con todo? ¿Acaso no es ese el trabajo de un asesino? Y volvía a comprender que ese hombre no era Ranma. Si Ranma estuviera allí con ella sabría exactamente qué hacer, o a lo menos no se mostraría derrotado y se encargaría de que todos recobraran el ánimo otra vez.

Levantó los ojos y se quedó prendada de su propio reflejo. En lugar del hada triste y opacada se vio a sí misma vistiendo los atuendos de la reina de Nilfhel, su mirada era cruel y su sonrisa lasciva provocándola, humillándola. Millia trató de retroceder pero algo se lo impidió, fue cuando su reflejo levantó la mano y la vio empapada de sangre, tanta, que goteaba copiosamente y corría por el brazo mojando la manga de la túnica.

— ¡No! —Gritó consiguiendo moverse otra vez retrocedió hasta topar de espaldas contra la pared opuesta. Aterrada, fuera de sí, cogió un cepillo para el cabello y lo arrojó contra el espejo. Los fragmentos saltaron por todo el baño esparciéndose a sus pies.

Ella cayó de rodillas dominada por el miedo cuando notó que en cada fragmento el reflejo de sí misma continuaba allí, la sonrisa malévola de su versión demoniaca se multiplicó por diez y cogiéndose la cabeza con ambas manos cerró los ojos y gritó con fuerza.

— ¡Déjenme en paz!

Sólo hubo silencio.

.

Las escaleras giraban siguiendo la pared curvada como si se encontrara dentro de una torre, en el espacio del centro que rodeaban los peldaños había una gran fuente con la forma de una colina donde se sentaban muchas mujeres de hermosos rostros, todas ellas con cántaros desde los que salía el cristalino líquido que llenaba con fragancia toda la sala y las envolvía por completo en agua. Al llegar a la base de las escaleras se encontró con la pileta desde la que nacía la gran estatua de la fuente. Cruzó un arco de piedra y levantó con las manos la cortina. El humo de tabaco y de otras hierbas saturaba el lugar como una neblina densa pegada al cielo de arcos y bóvedas. Entre cortinas pudo vislumbrar la figura de decenas de hombres y mujeres degustando en pipas extrañas muy similares a las del medio riente de Midgard. Otros bebían, reían, jugaban a extravagantes juegos de mesa con figuras de cristal y joyas. Un grupo más lejano se divertía observando a exóticas bailarinas ejecutar una seductora danza del vientre con los rostros cubiertos por velos multicolores. Todo ese ambiente inspirado en la antigua Persia le hizo pensar que los gustos de aquel al que venía a visitar eran poco menos que fetiches absurdos y obsesivos.

Cuando llegó al centro del salón separado en secciones por las cortinas que colgaban de las columnas uno de ellos notó su presencia. Entonces rápidamente la música cesó y los hombres se levantaron de sus lugares mirándolo de manera agresiva. Sin la cobertura de las telas se descubrió que no eran mortales, sino que criaturas de pieles escamadas y oscuras, grisáceas y lisas otras, también los había de piel blanca y delgada que dejaba ver todas las venas rellenas de sangre negra, dientes alargados como los de un cazador, ojos negros como el carbón, algunos conservaban una apariencia humana, otros eran delgados hasta parecer que los huesos estuvieran cubiertos por una tensa capa de piel morada, otros tenían cabello largo y trenzado en extraños peinados, los más tenían tatuajes con runas, los había también que habían perdido casi toda la humanidad y se encorvaban con líneas de protuberancias duras como los huesos cruzando por las espaldas y sobre las cabezas, hocicos alargados en lugar de bocas y orejas largas y puntiagudas.

— ¡Un mortal en la guarida! —gritó uno y todos sacaron espadas, dagas, hachas, una lanza, mazas y también aparecieron dos de esos seres fuertemente armados con escudos y espadas, armaduras de cuero y metal. Todo era armamento proveniente de Asgard.

Las criaturas rugieron deformando las bocas asemejándose más a bestias salvajes que a humanos y mostraron los afilados dientes, especialmente los prolongados colmillos que cambiaban de tamaño y color tan variados como las apariencias retorcidas de sus dueños. Kapsuo no se mostró alterado, silente giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, luego sólo movió los ojos en la dirección opuesta.

—No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes. ¡Vlad, aparece ahora! —ordenó con un tono de impaciencia.

Los monstruos rugieron y uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre el joven hombre. Kapsuo lo esperó y en el último momento se agachó avanzando hacia su oponente, esquivó el hacha pasando bajo los brazos y con el hombro lo golpeó en el pecho e impulsándolo al levantarse lo hizo girar por sobre su cuerpo arrojándolo de espaldas, todo sin mover los brazos. Uno de los guerreros atacó con una diestra estocada y Kapsuo lo evitó girando el cuerpo como si bailara por delante de la hoja de acero, llegando justo al frente de la criatura para rematarla con un poderoso codazo en la cabeza que lo tumbó con tal fuerza que partió una de las mesas y lo hundió en el piso. A la espera de un nuevo intento por agredirlo esperó llevando la mano derecha bajo el borde del abrigo buscando la empuñadura de su espada, siempre atento, siempre expectante con una calma exasperante a pesar de encontrarse rodeado de enemigos; ¿eran ellos los cazadores o era él la trampa que los esperaba?

Dos atacaron a la vez, uno por tierra y el otro dio un gran salto. Kapsuo se adelantó a los atacantes por dos movimientos deslizándose por el suelo tras un rápido impulso. Pasó por entre las piernas de la primera criatura y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas donde los mortales pierden la honra y lo impulsó envuelto en un asfixiante dolor hacia arriba, donde chocó contra su compañero que había saltado. Los dos se enredaron tras el fuerte choque y cayeron sobre una de las cortinas arrancándola desde arriba, para estrellarse enrollados sobre un par de mesas que se hicieron trizas con sus cuerpos. Tras el escándalo los monstruos similares a hombres lo rodearon expresando su furia, amenazándolo con gritos y rugidos, amenazas con voces roncas y guturales y también con las armas. Kapsuo se mantuvo erguido, calmado, siempre con la mano izquierda colgando a un costado del cuerpo y el brazo derecho alzado, cruzado sobre su pecho con la mano oculta bajo su abrigo empuñando siempre secretamente su gran espada.

—Suficiente, ¡suficiente! Niños, esa no es manera de recibir a una ilustre visita.

Varias cortinas cruzadas al final de la sala se recogieron con pomposa sincronización, revelando una amplia escalinata que terminaba en un gran arco adornado con figuras de mármol en los costados y un gran cristal mágico esculpido con la forma de una hermosa mujer en el dintel iluminando de un suave color dorado todas las superficies. Sobre los escalones apareció el nuevo personaje que con palabras suaves y paternales detuvo la contienda. Las criaturas retrocedieron y bajaron las armas, todos ellos obedientes a la voz de su señor. Sin embargo, a Kapsuo el hombre que apareció no le despertó la mayor sorpresa ni mucho menos sentimiento alguno de respeto, inclusive lo recordaba más alto ahora que se daba cuenta de lo pequeño que había sido la primera vez que lo conoció.

Vlad Tepes Dracul, señor de los vampiros de Midgard, rey del bajo mundo oculto a ojos de los humanos, inmortal conocedor de los secretos que avergonzarían a los dioses y traidor a la reina Hel. La imagen del gran "Drácula", rey de la raza de demonios bebedores de sangre creados milenios atrás por una maldición creada por el pérfido Narfi, el alquimista de Nilfhel, contrastaba con los centenares de miles de cuentos que los midgarianos creaban con su mística figura. Su abultado cuerpo cubierto siempre por exquisitas túnicas de seda y los pequeños zapatos de género que se veían bajo el borde de la capa, además del sombrero abultado que caía cubriéndole media cabeza adornado con plumas y joyas lo hacían parecer más un afable mercader de los viejos cuentos de arabia. Pero nada apenaba más que la cabeza de Vlad. La humanidad en él casi se había extinguido teniendo un cráneo deforme y alargado más similar a la ancha cabeza de un cómico dragón, pero su figura era más espantosa que divertida. El rostro era cruzado por protuberancias endurecidas en dos hileras desde la nariz hasta la frente perdiéndose bajo el sombrero, dando a entender que continuaban hasta el cuello y quizás por la espalda. A nariz pronunciada y la boca grande y llena de afilados dientes parecía encontrarse en el límite de ser clasificada como un hocico animal. En lugar de barba tenía más protuberancias afiladas como estacas que rodeaban el mentón y también delimitaban las líneas de las mejillas. Los ojos grandes y afilados como los de un reptil miraban cambiando constantemente de dirección. Pero ninguna malformación podía ocultar la expresiva mirada y la carismática forma en que torcía la boca formando una amplia sonrisa. Las manos que parecían garras con los dedos afilados como cuchillas se las tomaba constantemente como un hombre amable y nervioso. No obstante, no importando lo amable y suave de carácter que se mostrara en público, todos sus esbirros le temían como a un dios cosa que Kapsuo Saotome siempre tenía en cuenta desde que lo notó el primer día en que conoció al viejo vampiro.

—Me gustan tus recibimientos —ironizó el joven, dando a entender que con Vlad existía una confianza que jamás hubiera tenido con nadie más. Aunque no dejaba de hablar con aquel tono frío, apático, que ahora rebelaba ser una falencia de su carácter y no un ejemplo de autocontrol como todos creían al conocer al azote de Alvheim.

— ¡Ay, niño! Diez siglos viviendo en las cloacas de la ciudad más hermosa del mundo aguan el buen humor de cualquiera. ¿No me perdonarías el querer divertirme un poco?

—Amo Vlad —interrumpió uno de los esbirros—, éste sujeto ha traicionado a Loki, todos en el bajo mundo lo quieren, su cabeza puede valernos una fortuna.

—Sí, sí, una fortuna, que buen punto, Alexei, buen punto, sí. Lamentablemente no existe precio que pueda pagar la vida de un buen amigo.

—No soy tu amigo —lo corrigió Kapsuo, pero el viejo vampiro siguió como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

—Como sea, si no quieres perder la lengua será mejor que te calles, estúpido animal —con el mismo tono afable con que había recibido al joven amenazó así a su lacayo contradiciendo bruscamente la violencia de sus palabras con la paternal ternura de su voz, y el efecto fue el esperado cuando el vampiro de gran tamaño retrocedió bajando la cabeza e inclinando las orejas puntiagudas como un perro regañado—. Mucho mejor, eres tan dulce, mi buen niño, para haber entendido a este pobre viejo. ¿Y bien, pequeño protegido de Loki, o debería decir antiguo protegido de Loki, qué te trae a mis aposentos?

—Tengo una pregunta.

Vlad lo observó curioso, parpadeó varias veces y se rascó la cabeza tirando al final de una de sus largas orejas hasta que al soltarla se movió con fuerza. Entonces reaccionó.

— ¡Una pregunta, por los dioses! ¿Por una simple pregunta vienes a molestarme a mi más secreto santuario donde te encuentras rodeado por mil de mis mejores esbirros? ¿Habrás por lo menos traído algo de valor? Ya sabes que mi información no es gratis.

—No tengo nada —respondió con seguridad, para rápidamente terminar la amenaza que había prometido durante todo el encuentro y sacar la mano del abrigo desenfundando y revelando el resplandor de la gran espada Gram—, a excepción de tu propia vida.

El vampiro volvió a mirarlo con curiosidad mientras sus esbirros retrocedieron asustados y precavidos ante la oscura aura que desprendía la espada divina, reconocida incluso por los más ignorantes de los seguidores de Vlad.

—Oh, vaya, qué maravilloso juguete traes allí, niño —rió complacido—. ¿Y decías que no tenías nada? Dioses, sabes a la perfección que lo mío son las historias y tras esa herramienta debe existir una muy buena. Será una agradable charla como no la he tenido en muchos años. ¡Pasa, pasa, que esos fanfarrones malolientes no te distraigan! Si alguno te molesta ten la confianza de matarlo, después de todo a mi me sobran.

Los esbirros retrocedieron aún más ante las palabras de su amo y ninguno quiso cruzarse con Kapsuo. El joven sin soltar la espada en ningún momento caminó entonces siguiendo al vampiro, subiendo los peldaños lentamente e internándose en el nuevo pasillo.

.

Vlad se adelantó y reposó su pesado cuerpo sobre una pila de cojines. Toda la sala parecía estar cubierta por esponjosos almohadones de vibrantes colores que se apilaban hacia las paredes, dejando para transitar un pequeño espacio circular en el centro y un pasillo por donde ambos habían entrado a ese lugar. Las cortinas los rodeaban como una segunda pared y el cielo se encontraba iluminado por un vitral que combinaba sus colores con la pálida luz del sol que apenas entraba a ese lugar y rebotaba contra una de las paredes más altas.

—Por favor, niño, ten la bondad de acompañar a este viejo —dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos indicándole un lugar entre los cojines frente a él.

Kapsuo lo miró detenidamente, observó los cojines y en un inusitado gesto de insolencia pateó un almohadón de camino hacia una columna y se apoyó en ella, enfundó la espada bajo el abrigo y cruzó los brazos para volver su atención al viejo vampiro.

—Ay, niño, tus modales no han mejorado en nada. Te veo algo tenso, ¿qué te sucede, problemas de trabajo, algo que te preocupa, serán las mujeres? Oh, sí, la bella edad cuando a los mozuelos se le revuelven las hormonas como las entrañas cuando tienes hambre —Vlad, riendo, se dio el tiempo de observar al siempre apático muchacho y se sorprendió de que ante su comentario el joven mostrara cierta afectación desviando los ojos por un momento. Algo imperceptible para muchos pero para el viejo señor de los vampiros era una señal que revelaba mucho y lo sorprendía como a ninguno—. Entonces —agregó con la voz aletargada no demostrando sus descubrimientos—, ¿qué se te ofrece, muchacho?

—Necesito confirmar algo.

—Habla, habla entonces, soy todo oídos —se cogió con las manos las largas orejas grises y puntiagudas mostrando todos los dientes en una escalofriante sonrisa que únicamente él encontraba chistosa.

— ¿Hel tuvo una hija?

La sonrisa de Vlad se congeló, los dedos perdieron fuerza y las orejas escaparon deslizándose rápidamente de entre las yemas.

—Pensaba que… preguntarías sobre la piedra Balder y… y…

— ¿Es verdad, Hel tiene una hija?

— ¿Tiene? ¡Tiene! —Vlad se golpeó las rodillas como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento—, por todos los dioses conocidos y por mala suerte descubrir, ¿cómo que "tiene"? ¿Ella vive, la conoces, la princesa de Nilfhel se encuentra en...? ¿Midgard? Oh, ¡oh! ¡Niñas, niñas, aquí! —Llamó a sus sirvientas, tres hermosas mujeres ataviadas como bailarinas exóticas de oriente siempre cubriendo sus rostros con velos—. Debo arreglarme, podría conocer a la futura gobernante de todo, ¿y mi túnica real?

— ¡Vlad! Basta ya de tus estúpidas bromas, ¿es verdad que ella tenía una hija?

— ¿Qué si la tuvo? Claro que sí, niño. Aunque ahora —bajó la voz en un tono de complicidad—, estamos hablando de uno de los secretos mejor guardados de todo Asgard, algo que ni siquiera ha llegado a oídos de Odín. Pero lo que más me sorprende es saber que ella todavía vive, hace mucho que creíamos que había perecido en manos del cruel justiciero Freyr de los Vanir.

La revelación fue tan punzante como una bofetada, con sólo escuchar la frase de Vlad ya comprendía que todo lo que Millia le había dicho era verdad, Freyr el Yngvi la había sacado siendo una bebé de Nilfhel y la dejó en manos de una hada, la sabia Amatista, la que habrá hecho alguna cosa extraña para convertir su naturaleza en la de una hija de Gimle. Ahora todo se tornaba tan complicado que soltó los brazos dejándolos caer a los costados y apoyó atrás la cabeza mirando el lejano techo. ¿Qué demonios haría ahora? Tardó muy poco en reaccionar percatándose de que estaba siendo muy evidente y trató de mostrarse otra vez seguro, cosa que le fue imposible dada la notoria turbación del timbre de su voz.

— ¿Vive? —El joven trató de mostrarse sorprendido y también calmado—. No sé de lo que me estás hablando, únicamente quería confirmar un rumor que había escuchado, pero de ser verdad entonces ella debe haber muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Vlad se sonrió entre labios.

—Como tú digas, por suerte ella debe encontrarse en un lugar seguro en este momento, especialmente ahora que Dainn y la señora sangre se encuentran en París. ¿Puedes suponer a quién deben estar buscando ahora?

Kapsuo palideció.

— ¿Esa mujer también…?

—Ah, sí, nuestra antigua conocida ha regresado a Midgard. Debe haberte extrañado mucho, niño, siempre te tuvo una enferma fijación con los pequeños.

—Deben haber venido por el pilar.

— ¿Me dices que una sirviente de la arpía Hel vino a Midgard a buscar algo que sabe sólo su señora puede recuperar? ¿Te parece lógico? No, no lo es, a menos que haya algo mucho más valioso que una pobre piedra en esta ciudad mortal. ¿Se te ocurre qué pueda ser?

El joven no terminó de escuchar y ya se estaba marchando por el pasillo.

— ¡Espera, niño, todavía no lo escuchas todo!

—Ya he oído suficiente.

Con largos pasos cruzó entre las mujeres de Vlad, bajó los escalones al final del pasillo y atravesó la estancia no mirando a ninguno de los vampiros que se habían puesto en guarda. Nadie se atrevió a detenerlo, no cuando la mirada del joven hombre ardía con tal empeño que los hizo temer. Vlad apareció tras él en la sala y cuando sus esbirros hicieron aspavientos de sacar las armas, sólo para congraciarse con su señor esperando que él no hubiera presenciado las muestras de cobardía, el señor de los vampiros alzó la mano en un gesto que les ordenó detenerse. Una de las tres siervas de Vlad se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído, el viejo se sonrió interesado.

—Vaya, vaya —se dijo a sí mismo—, me pregunto la razón de su prisa, ¿habrá sido como el hombre que descubrió que la piedra que tenía tirada en el jardín era una gema de un valor superior al de toda su morada? —La sonrisa del anciano monstruo se tornó maliciosa—, o quizás él…

.

14

.

La temperatura comenzaba a disminuir, ya habían pasado varias horas y la tarde oscurecía. Kapsuo demoró mucho más de lo que recordaba en hacer el viaje de regreso. Estaba nervioso, el sudor de sus manos lo acusaba. ¡Había sido un incompetente! La princesa de Nilfhel, la llave para alcanzar todos sus fines se encontraba allí al alcance de su mano todo este tiempo, pero también estaba Dainn y… ella; La señora sangre, esa maldita loca a la que tanto odiaba tras el terrible pasado en que ella lo educó como un asesino en las sutiles artes de la sociedad de Midgard, algo que Dainn jamás habría podido traspasarle. Siempre había creído que su odio por Dainn era inigualable sólo antecedido por su deseo de venganza hacia Loki el gran artífice de su desgracia; sin embargo, la "señora sangre" estaba fuera de su categoría porque sólo asco podía sentir hacia esa demente que retorcía todos los principios en los que decía creer.

No podía distraerse, acarició la empuñadura de la Gram bajo el abrigo y trató de enfocar sus sentidos sin conseguirlo. Se encontraba turbado, ¿por qué? Recordó a Millia y todo lo que esa chica debió haber pasado tras descubrir su pasado, al final decía la verdad, ella era inocente. ¡Qué le importaba ahora lo que ella podía sentir! Tan cerca de conseguir la fuerza para desafiar a los dioses y ahora se enteraba que dos de sus peores fantasmas regresaban para acosarlo. Gruñó, no lo permitiría, ¡no lo conseguirían!

Llegó a la callejuela y avanzó de manera imprudente, entró en la posada. El encargado, un personaje oscuro de ojos saltones y cabello largo que se lo peinaba hacia adelante tratando de ocultar la pronunciada calvicie, hizo un intento por saludarlo pero él no se lo permitió pasando de largo. Subió por las ruidosas escaleras hasta el tercer piso y corrió a la habitación del final del pasillo. Los gritos de una pareja peleando en la habitación anterior y los cánticos de un borracho en la siguiente no apaciguaron su ánimo. Llegó a la puerta, posó la mano en el pomo y se detuvo. Con los ojos cerrados se concentró y pudo percibir, finalmente, la presencia de la persona del otro lado de la puerta. Algo extraño removió su ser, mientras esperaba encontrarse con otra presencia fría y absorbente como estaba acostumbrado cuando trataba con los monstruos de Asgard como Vlad, Dainn y tantos otros no había reparado jamás en la presencia de un ser de Gimle. Sí, sí lo había hecho en el pasado cuando se cruzaba con hadas en las calles de la ciudad de Valhala, aunque ahora era distinto. El calor de esa vida, la paz que parecía irradiar a pesar del dolor que también desprendía su alma, era como un muro sólido contra el que había chocado su alterado espíritu. Estaba jadeando, recién descubriendo el mundo que lo rodeaba como si su mente hubiera regresado de un profundo viaje. Apoyó la frente en la puerta y descansó un momento. Irguiéndose otra vez recuperó la calma y la abrió con serenidad.

Al ingresar descubrió a Millia de pie en el centro de la habitación. No se la veía contrariada, tampoco sorprendida por su arribo. La habitación se encontraba limpia como ninguna y adivinó que ella había utilizado la magia para restaurar gran parte de la pared, los muebles e incluso la cama. La forma en que lo miraba era como si ella hubiera adivinado que se encontraba tras la puerta todo este tiempo y con paciencia lo esperaba a que se decidiera a entrar. El silencio entre ellos se tornó incómodo, Kapsuo abría y cerraba los dedos de la mano izquierda como si la ansiedad lo estuviera superando. Jamás un enemigo había conseguido descontrolar sus emociones, no a excepción de Ranma que era una de las razones por lo que parecía detestarlo con infantil antipatía; mas, ella lo volvía a conseguir y con mayor fuerza en aquel juego de miradas donde parecía llevar las de perder. Impaciente trató de decir algo para acabar con la tortura de la espera cuando ella se le adelantó.

—Bienvenido a casa —hizo una notable reverencia, reminiscencia de sus días como ama de llaves en la capital de Asgard—, ¿cómo ha sido su día? ¿Se divirtió?

Kapsuo apretó los dientes cuando percibió el ligero timbre en la voz de la niña. ¿Rabia, ironía, sutil regaño? En otra circunstancia podría haberse enfadado con ella, pero ahora recordaba lo que esa cría debió haber padecido por culpa de los dioses, la única inocente en todo este juego de poderes y ambiciones, y se propuso secretamente contra toda su voluntad arrogante y avasalladora tener un poco de paciencia, pero únicamente un poco y nada más.

—Sí, bien, gracias por tu interés —respondió seriamente.

Millia parpadeó perpleja, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Dónde estaba la agresión, el insulto, la amenaza por tratarlo con tal confianza? ¿Dónde estaba el monstruo desconsiderado que la había dejado sola esa mañana sin siquiera advertirle u ordenarle nada? Después de todo ella era su rehén o algo por el estilo, merecía un mínimo de atención, ¿pero esto qué significaba? La confusión hizo presa de su corazón arruinando todos sus propósitos de oponérsele con peligrosa terquedad y contrarrestar las amenazas con sutil sumisión sólo para enfadarlo, y todo su plan se vino al suelo con algo tan simple como una pequeña muestra de civilidad. Sabiendo que esperaba una respuesta tartamudeó insegura.

—Yo… bu-bueno… yo… he… he pre-preparado algo de cenar.

—Esta habitación no posee una cocina.

—El administrador me prestó la suya.

De pronto Kapsuo tuvo un extraño sentimiento de inseguridad cuando recordó al desagradable encargado de la posada y apretó la mano con fuerza. Luego la relajó tratando de racionalizar sus acciones pero no obtuvo ninguna conclusión que satisficiera el calor que arremolinaba a su espíritu.

— ¿Tiene hambre? —Insistió Millia, temerosa de que el antiguo Kapsuo regresara en cualquier momento para atormentarla y arruinara aquel extraño pero grato momento de paz. Espero paciente por una respuesta.

Kapsuo observó la pequeña mesa bien arreglada, los cubiertos ordenados de la manera más precisa y elegante sobre un limpio mantel floreado. Lo primero que pensó fue en dar vuelta la mesa, gritarle, amenazarla por su estúpida idea de aparentar normalidad cuando medio Asgard los quería muertos a ambos, ya que ella era la hija de Hel; el deseo de salir de ese lugar corriendo sintiéndose amenazado por algo superior al peligro que acababa de conocer de parte de Vlad también lo confundía. Bastó que considerara esos deseos como una debilidad de su parte, como un intento de huir de un rival que lo estaba poniendo en aprietos, para que desistiera y se decidiera a confrontarla. Avanzó sin decir palabra y tomó la silla con una mano como si quisiera moverla.

—El abrigo… Oh, no, lo siento.

Millia ahogó un suspiro cuando notó que lo que había dicho en tono de reconvención podía empeorar las cosas. En el abrigo Kapsuo ocultaba la espada y pedirle que se separara de ella era insinuar que le había puesto algún tipo de trampa y se arrepintió muy tarde de sus palabras. Se miraron fijamente y la tensión aumentó entre ellos. Al final Kapsuo torció los labios en una osada sonrisa y rápidamente se despojó del abrigo. Cuando lo tuvo entre las manos miró a Millia como si la estuviera provocando, como un desafío y también una muestra de fuerza y lo arrojó lejos de él sobre la cama, cayendo con el peso de la espada que ocultaba en su interior. Ese gesto que para él era un acto de provocación hacia la que ahora consideraba una peligrosa rival, para Millia fue todo lo contrario, un acto de bondad y confianza que la hizo recobrar su gentil sonrisa. La sonrisa de Millia para Kapsuo fue, por el contrario, un acto de declaración de guerra como si quisiera pasar por sobre su primer ataque con arrogancia. El joven cogió la silla al final, la movió y se sentó cruzando las manos por delante del rostro en una actitud pensativa, mirándola, provocándola, queriendo decirle que no le temía y que ella significaba ningún peligro para él.

La hada se alegró de que el joven hubiera aceptado su invitación ignorando los combativos propósitos que dominaban sus acciones y rápidamente se dirigió a otra mesa alargada que se encontraba apoyada contra la pared. Allí tenía algunas ollas envueltas en paños de cocina y par platos apilados. Todo estaba previamente preparado y el joven adivinó que ella lo esperaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, no pudo evitar sentir una extraña culpa por lo que pudo haber sucedido si él hubiera perdido el control, habría arruinado todo el trabajo que esa niña había realizado sólo para complacerlo. Millia cogió un pequeño delantal de la mesa y lo ató con una cinta alrededor de la cintura armando un largo moño en la espalda. Después se cogió el cabello rápidamente atándolo con una cinta de género que mientras ordenaba el cabello había sostenido con los labios. Ya preparada comenzó a desenvolver las ollas y tomando un plato comenzó a servir lo que había en ellas; carne sazonada con hierbas, arroz, un poco de verduras cocidas. La realidad es que lo que ella había preparado no se encontraba a la altura de lo que podía realizar en Asgard y se notaba en su rostro algo contrariado su inconformidad con su propia obra.

Kapsuo Saotome se encontraba absorto con algo muy distinto que la simple elaboración de los platillos. Su vida lo había acostumbrado a la guerra, los movimientos de hacha y espada y la sangre saltando por los aires le era tan habitual que jamás sentía espanto por el horror de la batalla. Sin embargo, algo tan cotidiano como ver a una mujer servir un plato de comida no recordaba jamás haberlo presenciado antes. La manera en que ella se había preparado, la forma en que movía las manos, después los pies, el vaivén de las juveniles caderas ocultas bajo el vestido que resaltaba el divertido movimiento de ir y venir hacia los lados, todo lo tenía tan interesado como si descubriera por primera vez que los ojos servían para algo distinto que vigilar al enemigo. La contemplación le resultó agradable y percibió un ligero cosquilleo en la cabeza cuando se fijaba en sus manos pequeñas y delicadas moverse sin descanso. No notó en qué momento ella comenzó a susurrar una melodía quizás producto de un acto inconsciente, mas para él fue un toque de gracia en la composición de la escena que trataba de comprender. Era incapaz de racionalizar lo que sentía ahora y se sintió por primera vez en su vida intimidado.

Ella torció los labios con un poco de molestia cuando se quedó mirando el plato que tenía en la mano y giró algo avergonzada para dirigirle la palabra al silencioso hombre.

—Está un poco frío, lo lamento.

Millia se encontró, para su sorpresa, con un Kapsuo distraído que la observaba con el codo en la mesa y la mano en el mentón. Cuando él entendió que le hablaban se turbó, retrocedió un poco y sus ojos mostraron por primera vez para ella la expresión del desconcierto.

— ¿Kapsuo?

—Está bien, bien, no me importa —respondió rápidamente mirando en otra dirección y tratando de mostrarse frío. No se había percatado de cómo ella lo llamó tan familiarmente por su nombre.

Ella no podía creer lo que había visto, no la insultó ni tampoco reaccionó como un perro rabioso amenazado, además de que él la estaba observando de una forma poco prudente por lo que una dama como ella podría haberlo reprobado. Aunque no deseando presionar más a la suerte se volvió a lo que hacía, y no pudo evitar que una tierna sonrisa en sus labios y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas acusaran su estado de exaltación. Respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y giró con ambos platos en las manos. Se acercó a la mesa y colocó uno delante de él y el otro en el extremo opuesto donde se sentó después. Cuando Kapsuo notó que ella también se sentaba a la mesa habló sin pensar, algo que nunca le había sucedido antes.

— ¿No has comido aún?

—Te esperaba —respondió ella rápidamente y también sin pensar.

Ambos entonces se miraron otra vez para luego bajar las cabezas evitándose. Kapsuo comenzó a comer y ella no se movió.

—Siento si no me ha quedado muy bien, no pude…

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Respondió honestamente, no tenía razón para no serlo y la dedicación que ahora le había puesto a la degustación de los alimentos le hizo olvidar todo sobre su batalla de orgullo—, está perfecto.

— ¿Perfecto? Eh… ¿eso quiere decir que está todo bien?, ¿bien, bien? ¿Bien de aceptable?

—Nunca he probado una comida tan deliciosa —dijo con la misma directa honestidad que contrastaba con el tono frío y falto de emoción con que las prodigó. Entonces dejó de comer y se fijó que Millia lo observaba, y creyendo que se debía a que esperaba algo de su parte y no mostrándose a la defensiva agregó con ligereza—, y muchas gracias por la comida.

— Oh, ah, bueno, no, no ha sido nada.

Kapsuo no vio el sonrojo de la chica, tampoco la mirada brillante ni mucho menos le importó qué clase de situación ambos estaban viviendo. Concluyó con un simple movimiento de cabeza asintiendo y siguió devorando el plato de forma calmada y metódica.

—No has tocado tu plato —dijo entre bocado notando el silencio de su compañera.

— ¿Yo? No, es que… oh, lo siento, estaba distraída.

—Espero que no lo hayas envenenado.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo es posible que todavía dude de mí…? Oh, ¡oh! ¿Estaba bromeando?

No respondió de inmediato pero la apenas imperceptible alzadura del extremo de sus labios revelaba una inquietante intención por sonreír. Millia volvía a sentirse superada por la situación que había imaginado pero que jamás creyó poder realizarse. Él estaba siendo tan humano y amable como podía esperar de cualquiera y el recuerdo de la visión que tuvo dentro de su alma confirmaba que el verdadero Kapsuo era muy distinto del Avari con el que se cubría para enfrentar al mundo que siempre creía odiarlo. No sabiendo qué más responder posó ambas manos sobre la mesa e inclinó la cabeza sorprendiéndolo.

—Estoy muy arrepentida por todo lo que ha sucedido, le ruego pueda perdonarme.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Kapsuo se mostró frío nuevamente ante la repentina formalidad de Millia, como si ambos recordaran tras aquel momento mágico quienes eran y por qué estaban allí.

—Sus heridas, todas han sido por mi culpa. Si yo no… no hubiera liberado a… a esa cosa… ¡pudo haber muerto y fue mi responsabilidad!

Kapsuo se mostró molesto, impaciente con semejante muestra de intimidad y aquello alertó a Millia de que quizás se había equivocado al tratar de disculparse aunque así lo sintiera en su corazón. Él se levantó bruscamente y rodeó la mesa hasta quedar a su lado donde se detuvo sin mirarla.

—Eres la única persona en todo este universo lo suficientemente estúpida como para anhelar el perdón de un asesino.

—Pero…

—Ni siquiera Ranma podría haberse negado a la posibilidad de eliminarme —mintió recordando lo sucedido en Noatum, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento—, así que no vuelvas a mostrar compasión hacia mí, no la necesito.

—Yo no…

— ¡No la merezco!

Millia con el cuerpo erguido en la silla y tensa abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Suavizando su semblante inclinó un poco la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza cuando le respondió.

—Todos merecemos un poco de compasión, y usted la merece más que yo —susurró la chica siendo dominada por la pena, el dolor que antes había ocultado también volvía a salir a flote como durante la mañana. ¿Por qué era tan cruel de no permitirle mentirse a sí misma por un poco más de tiempo? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerla recordar quienes eran y lo poco dignos que eran de seguir viviendo? Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suave golpe que recibió en la cabeza, casi un ligero toque con los nudillos que apenas sintió. Kapsuo con la mano empuñada la miró fijamente cuando ella lo buscó sorprendida, incrédula por aquel gesto digno de un regaño tan familiar a la vez imposible para ellos.

—Tú eres inocente de todo lo que ha sucedido —le dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna, pero por alguna razón le recordó más el papel de profesor que del asesino al que antes tanto temía—, a diferencia de lo que yo hice tú no tienes nada por lo que arrepentirte. ¡Si vuelves a pedir disculpas por eso juro que te mataré! —Terminó con un fuerte grito que a ella la hizo encogerse en la silla—. Ah —agregó rápidamente suavizando bruscamente su tono de voz—, y gracias por la cena, estuvo excelente.

.

La enorme oficina ocupaba todo un piso del edificio, interrumpida únicamente por las gruesas columnas con las puertas de los elevadores y escaleras. Todo lo demás se encontraba sobre un piso negro que reflejaba a la perfección un techo igualmente negro. A un extremo del piso delante de los cristales desde los que se podía ver una gran panorámica del complejo empresarial había un amplio escritorio con un asiento de cuero tan alto como el trono de un rey. Renoir no se encontraba allí. El joven hombre enérgico y severo se sentaba sobre el borde del escritorio revisando unos sobres con fotografías.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene?

—No, señor Renoir —respondió la tímida Michelle que no dejaba de abrazar su pesada agenda como si temiera en cualquier momento molestar a su jefe—, él dice que tiene más pero que las entregará únicamente si usted dobla el pago.

— ¿Qué? —Ante la pregunta Michelle se encogió temeroso, pero Renoir sonrió divertido ajustándose el cuello de la impecable camisa—. Oh, ya veo, parece que conoce su trabajo, ¿algo más?

—Dice que de no pagarle irá a los medios, que sus fotografías valen mucho dinero.

—Y sí que lo valen. ¿Te imaginas, Michelle, la gran noticia que significaría la existencia de un auténtico dragón en esta época? El caos, el miedo, sí que sería algo digno de ver —rió entre dientes auténticamente divertido al imaginarse la terrible escena. Dejó las fotografías sobre el escritorio, en ellas podía verse como tomadas en altura y a la distancia, ayudado por algún tipo de lente con aumento, el incendio de la escuela. Lo más sorprendente de todo era la imagen de Fafnir en varias tomas luchando contra un joven armado con una espada.

— ¿Qué haremos entonces, señor Renoir?

—Encárgate del asunto, dile que le daremos lo que pida.

— ¿Lo que pida?

—Además de una pequeña gratificación como es nuestra costumbre, Michelle.

— ¿Qué…? Oh, bien, comprendo. Se hará como usted ordene.

La secretaria asintió con una leve reverencia con la cabeza y se retiró. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron antes de que ella presionara el botón y se encontró ante un hombre alto y desgarbado, tanto, que se paralizó por el temor. Éste le sonrió levantando el pequeño sombrero a modo de saludo, se cruzaron y ella desapareció tras las puertas del elevador. Dainn se quedó mirando por un buen tiempo las puertas con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro, aquella mezcla de sadismo y también burla en que mostraba los afilados dientes más parecidos a los de un lobo que un humano.

— ¿Te diviertes? —preguntó Renoir al recién llegado.

Dainn, el einjergar mitad demonio invocado por el oscuro mortal, se había transformado completamente en apariencia desde su llegada. Vestía un elegante traje oscuro con finísimas franjas grises, pantalones de seda, camisa negra, chaqueta ajustada al cuerpo con el mismo diseño y una cinta de género atada en el cuello cerrado en lugar de corbata con zapatos brillantes y colleras de plata en las mangas. Llevaba sobre el traje una larga gabardina color gris y la cabellera suelta. Sobre la cabeza tenía puesto un simpático sombrero de paño que le daba un aire anticuado. A pesar de la elegancia del corte de su fino traje no podía dejar de verse extraño tan alto y delgado, desarmado como un espantapájaros, con el rostro tan monstruosamente escalofriante que no había traje en el mundo mortal capaz de suavizar el temor que emanaba su presencia.

— ¿Dainn divertirse? Mundo mortal aburrido, reglas, ¡miles de reglas! ¿Por qué no matar, por qué no derramar la sangre por las calles?

—Porque te he prohibido llamar la atención. Espero que hayas cumplido a cabalidad todas mis órdenes.

—Dainn no matar… nada importante —terminó agregando con una molesta sonrisa provocadora.

Renoir se encogió de hombros.

—Mientras no hayan sido más que vagabundos que a nadie les interese… —ante la insistente sonrisa de Dainn, Renoir dejó de hablar y reaccionó con molestia—. ¡Estúpido animal! ¿Qué más has hecho en la ciudad? Oh, bien, como sea, por fin tengo algo en lo que mantenerte ocupado.

—Interesante, a Dainn le gusta mantenerse ocupado, sí, sí, sí, muy ocupado, sí. Dainn odia a los cobardes que mandan a matar a otros y no disfrutan de la obra de la sangre.

Renoir hizo oídos sordos de la provocación de Dainn comprendiendo que se refería a "la paga" que había ordenado para el osado fotógrafo, deslizó por el escritorio una fotografía del suceso de la escuela Saint Jean. En ella se veía claramente una joven doncella ataviada con una larga túnica negra a los pies del poderoso dragón.

—Finalmente la he hallado, quiero que me la traigas.

Los ojos de Dainn se abrieron sorprendidos y luego se afilaron por la expectación, baba cayó por la comisura del labio cuando empezó a reír de forma histriónica.

— ¡Sí, interesante! Interesante, la pequeña polilla está aquí, sí, está aquí. Dainn tiene una cuenta pendiente con la cría del bosque. Oh, sí, sí, qué gran deuda con Dainn, muy grande, sí, muy grande.

El hombre se enfureció al notar el deseo asesino en ojos de Dainn.

— ¡La quiero viva, maldita bestia! Que no se te olvide, viva y sin ningún rasguño.

Dainn se tensó y lo miró como si fuese su siguiente víctima.

—No olvides el pacto que te une a mí, debes obedecer mis órdenes o tu alma será consumida por el hechizo que te ha traído a Midgard.

—O hasta que el amo de Dainn muera, sí, muera, muera; ¿no es verdad, no, no lo es, "amo de Dainn"?

—No me asustas, bestia. El pacto está para cumplirse, si acabas con mi vida padecerás todas las maldiciones del contrato realizado bajo la magia de Nilfhel.

—Pobre humano, arrogante humano, sí, miserable humano, sí —Dainn rió a carcajadas llevándose una mano al rostro—, ¡cómo se complace Dainn de tu insolencia! —Dejó de reír y lo miró con un ojo a través de los dedos entreabiertos con el deseo de un demente—; Pronto morirás.

—Pero no hoy —respondió el arrogante Renoir sentándose en su silla y cruzando las piernas con la postura de un orgulloso monarca—, así que ve cumpliendo tus órdenes y no te atrevas a fallarme.

—Dainn cazará a la pequeña polilla —miró la imagen y se relamió de gusto al ver la otra figura que aparecía en ella—, ¿qué Dainn hacer con el niño, sí, con el mocoso?

—Ah, te refieres a ese entrometido. Bueno, supongo que de ser verdad tu historia ese joven no es más que tu antiguo alumno, un einjergar si no mal comprendo. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, te otorgo libertad de acción.

— ¿Lo que Dainn desee?

—Sí, es una orden —los ojos de Renoir revelaron por primera vez su verdadera alma, ojos tan sádicos y ansiosos como los del cazador—. Tú has lo que quieras con él, puedes saciar toda tu inmunda sed de muerte, a mí no me interesa.

Dainn rió otra vez dando saltos y batiendo las palmas de alegría. Renoir Laufery se quedó en silencio mirando la imagen de Millia, la acarició lentamente con dedos temblorosos sumido en un profundo deseo.

.

Kapsuo atacó con la mejor arma que tenía, una que jamás le había fallado antes.

— ¡Si no me obedeces te mataré! —Ordenó con una terrible amenaza.

Sin embargo, por primera vez una de sus terribles promesas no tuvo ningún efecto.

— ¡Hágalo ahora! Así nos hará la elección mucho más sencilla, ¿no le parece? —respondió Millia con una falsa sumisión en que parecía no moverse de su terca determinación.

Ambos se encontraban de pie en el centro de la habitación. Él irradiaba una escalofriante presencia, mientras que ella, de brazos cruzados, sonreía forzosamente no dando pie atrás. Kapsuo gruñó y trató de cambiar de estrategia, suspiró profundamente y se mostró otra vez civilizado.

—Tú dormirás en la cama, ya muchos días llevas cuidándome y no has descansado como debes.

—Pero…

—Yo ocuparé ahora el sillón.

—Pero… yo no he dormido en el sillón estos días, así que no debe preocuparse por mi reposo.

— ¿Y dónde has dormido entonces?

Millia miró la gran cama por reflejo y rápidamente, percatándose de lo que había dicho, inclinó la cabeza sonrojada ocultándole el rostro. Kapsuo no reaccionó pero sí adivinó lo que había sucedido y comprendió entonces porque él al despertar ocupaba un lado de la cama y no el centro, además del recuerdo de la fragancia y del calor ajeno que tan extraño lo hacía sentir cada mañana durante la difícil recuperación.

—Comprendo —respondió sin mostrarse afectado. Esa indiferencia la ofendió más que cualquier palabra que pudiera haber dicho.

— ¿Comprendo, eso es todo lo que tiene que decir?

—Yo dormiré en el sillón —insistió sorprendiéndola y molestándola también al cambiar bruscamente de tema.

Millia pensó en mil cosas distintas que decirle pero se contuvo, todavía no se daba por vencida.

—Está lastimado, sus heridas no han sanado, debe descansar bien. Yo puedo acomodarme.

—Dormiré en el sillón o buscaré otro sitio.

— ¿Cómo?

—Es tú decisión, niña boba.

—Yo no…

—Apresúrate.

— ¿A estas horas dónde podría usted encontrar un sitio para…?

—Se terminó el tiempo —Kapsuo cogió el abrigo y caminó hacia la puerta. Millia reaccionó cruzándose delante con los brazos extendidos.

—Debe dejar de ser tan terco, ¡se lo ruego, déjeme a mí dormir en el sillón!

—No.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Si quieres podemos volver a compartir la cama.

Millia se sonrojó furiosamente y quedó sin habla. Kapsuo la rodeó con una arrogante mirada de triunfo para alcanzar la puerta cuando sintió que ella lo cogía por la camisa y tiró para evitar que se moviera.

— ¿Vas a seguir molestándome, estúpida niña?

—No, yo… —la voz de Millia fue apagada, casi como un susurro—, no puedes abandonar a… tu prisionera… ¿no?

—No eres mi prisionera, si quieres marcharte hazlo, vete entonces.

— ¿Ah?

—Así no tendríamos esta inútil conversación.

—Pero…

—No tendría que soportar por más tiempo tu presencia.

Millia palideció. Él era cruel, podía amenazarla de muerte, lastimarla, forzarla a romper la maldición de Hel y obligarla con ello a causar un peor daño a la humanidad, pero… ¿despreciarla hasta el punto de querer sacarla de su vida, tanta era la molestia que le causaba, ni siquiera un poco se sentía mejor con su compañía? Las manos temblaron agarrando con fuerza los pliegues del vestido, quería llorar y gritar a la vez, ¿tan pobre era su existencia que incluso un ser abandonado como él no la necesitaba, aunque fuera sólo para desquitar su ira?

— ¿De verdad usted quiere que me vaya?

—Eres libre, ¿o no? —A pesar de la seriedad de las palabras de Kapsuo algo extraño había en sus ojos que la miraban con expectación.

—Entonces, ¿no me necesita para romper el sello de Hel?

—Podré encontrar otra manera.

— ¿No me…?

—No te necesito, no te quiero cerca de mí.

Los labios de Millia temblaron y Kapsuo sintió una extraña punzada en el corazón que lo hizo maldecirse a sí mismo por su debilidad. ¡Por supuesto que la necesitaba! La princesa de Nilfhel era la clave para sus propósitos, pero por una razón que lo superaba no la quería cerca de él, no ahora que conocía que Dainn y la "señora sangre" se encontraban en París y de seguro para cazarlo como a una presa.

—Quieres… que me vaya.

—Sí. Regresa a Asgard ahora mismo.

Lo que no supo Kapsuo fue que la palabra Asgard causó resentimiento en el conflictivo corazón de Millia, cuando ella justamente necesitaba una razón que lo justificara.

— ¿Quiere que deje París, que abandone Midgard, por qué?

—Este asunto no está a tu alcance.

— ¿Quieres protegerme del peligro?

—Yo no… ¿protegerte? ¡Estás loca, yo mismo voy a matarte si no te vas ahora!

—Comprendo —dijo Millia levantando el rostro, se limpió con la mano lo que parecía ser una lágrima antes de que escapara del ojo y ahora, sonriente, asintió—, entonces yo tomaré la cama tal como usted quiere, señor.

—Dije que te mataría.

—Lo sé, eso espero. Si no recuerda yo mismo le pedí que lo hiciera —juntó las manos y comenzó a balancear el cuero sin darse cuenta de su propios gestos, como una niña feliz y algo coqueta—, entonces, hasta que se decida, tendré que quedarme aquí.

El joven rugió entre dientes, los ojos ardieron y mientras su razón celebraba que al final todavía podría usarla, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de ira. Quería golpearla, quería echarla a patadas de esa habitación, de Midgard, de su vida cuando sentía que ella lo estaba complicando todo. Sin embargo no pudo decir nada, se calmó, volvió a adoptar la seriedad de siempre cuando sus ojos azules acusaban tal candor por la rabia que parecía derretirse el hielo que antes se había asentado en ellos, y trató de hablar muy pausadamente sin poder ahora evitar que el enojo escapara a través de sus palabras.

—Bien, cómo tú quieras. Yo dormiré en el sillón.

Kapsuo giró, acomodó el sillón contra la pared, se sentó encima, desabrochó el segundo botón de la camisa, sacó la espada oculta del abrigo y la acomodó a un costado del mueble muy cerca de la mano y cruzando los brazos cerró los ojos.

—Espere, ¿qué está haciendo?

—Llegamos a un acuerdo, ¿o pensabas en la otra solución? —Contraatacó con un venenoso desquite recordándole la insinuación de que ambos ocuparan la misma cama.

— ¡No! Digo, bueno, es que… quizás, pero… para que descanse… podría yo…

—Buenas noches —cerró los ojos con fuerza—, apaga esa maldita luz.

Millia infló las mejillas y empuñó las manos, se le olvidó completamente que estaba discutiendo con el "azote de Alvheim" y todo lo que veía era a un joven arrogante que merecía una buena paliza por taimado y prepotente. Al final movió la mano y apagó la luz de la lámpara con un movimiento tan brusco que casi la botó del velador.

—Voy a cambiarme de ropa, le ruego que no se atreva a mirar.

—Quién querría hacerlo —bufó una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo—, mujeres con auténticos atributos han querido seducirme, ¿y tú, mocosa, pretendes…?

Kapsuo movió la cabeza para evitar que la lámpara que voló a oscuras le diera en el rostro rebotando en la pared.

—Perdóneme usted se me resbaló de las manos —Millia se disculpó con un tono que decía todo lo contrario.

.

Todavía no amanecía y el cielo estaba otra vez cubierto de nubes grises. El otoño no llegaba a su final y ya se anunciaba un duro invierno para las naciones al norte de Midgard. Kapsuo se asomaba a la ventana corriendo apenas el borde de la cortina. Trataba de acostumbrar los ojos a la oscuridad y nervioso creía ver sombras en cada rincón de los edificios para luego descubrir que se trataba de algún muchacho de las pandillas o de un animal de la calle. Se apartó de la ventana, no le haría bien pensar más en sus fantasmas. Nunca había tenido miedo de enfrentar a Dainn, de hecho, en otra situación lo habría esperado con ansias ebrio del odio de su sed de venganza que sabía en muchas ocasiones bloqueaba su sano juicio y lo hacía ser orgulloso y osado en demasía.

Al mirar la cama todo se sentía diferente. Por culpa de la chiquilla que dormía plácidamente no podía dejar de temer un enfrentamiento. ¿Por qué no la mató cuando pudo hacerlo antes, cuando no le importaba quién era ni lo que significaría después? Avari la necesitaba para su venganza, pero Kapsuo la quería como algo más; ella era el símbolo de la humanidad que una vez creyó perdida para siempre. En un par de días ella había le había demostrado que sentimientos como la risa, la vanidad, la ansiedad, la alegría y también la risa seguían existiendo en su corazón y se sentía en deuda por tan preciado regalo. Sin embargo, la humanidad tenía su precio, y el precio era la debilidad inherente que él le adjudicaba a tales sentimientos. Si combatiera contra un demente como Dainn ahora estaría en una peor desventaja, su deseo de protegerla podría provocarle un terrible descuido. Ahora imaginaba a Millia en manos de la crueldad de Dainn y su corazón se comprimía de terror, ¿podría detenerlo? Lastimado tras la batalla en contra de Fafnir no podía tener positivos augurios, además, ni siquiera en las mejores condiciones era capaz todavía de acabar con su viejo maestro. ¿Moriría en manos del cazador y ella quedaría desprotegida a su suerte? ¡Habría sido mucho menos cruel haber acabado con ella antes!

Se acercó a la cama, acostumbrado al sigilo se sentó en el borde justo al lado de Millia. La observó dormir por largos minutos en silencio. Siempre había creído que los sentimientos eran un capricho de los débiles, y ahora él se sentía el más débil de todos los hombres. Lamentó el haber permitido que la situación se tornara tan caótica, jamás debió permitir que esa niña se acercara mucho a él, le estaba causando problemas. Sería honesto, le comenzaban a gustar esa clase de problemas. Recordó entonces la arena de Noatum y a su hermano, ¿no había una chica con él, no se protegían mutuamente como si la vida del otro fuera más importante que la propia? No lo comprendió en ese momento, ahora sentía envidia de la mutua adoración que tan estúpidamente se prodigaban. Si moría ¿ella lo recordaría con odio, con pasión, con piedad? Imaginar que ella pudiera sufrir por él un odio que le impidiera tener paz por el resto de su existencia si llegaba a desaparecer le causó una seductora felicidad. ¿Felicidad? ¿Existía ese sentimiento más allá de su afán de venganza?

—De verdad eres la hija de Hel —susurró—, ¿cómo pudiste maldecirme de esta forma?

Se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos. Estaba cansado víctima de una debilidad que no residía en los brazos ni en las piernas. Ahora todo le parecía tan frágil en la madrugada como el delicado cuerpo de esa muchacha. Estiró la mano temblorosa hacia ella, tan delicada, con un cuello tan delgado y sencillo de romper con un poco de su fuerza. Así todo terminaría, sería más fácil para él y para ella, no sufriría si Dainn los encuentra. Morir ahora en el silencio y en la paz del descanso era menos cruel que morir en manos del cazador. Los dedos rozaron la piel del cuello y ella suspiró en sus sueños, giró un poco quedando de espaldas con una mano en la almohada, su pecho levantaba las sábanas con cada profunda respiración, se estaba ofreciendo a él, a su primer acto de piedad. ¿Por qué tenía ella que confiar tanto? ¿O estaba equivocado, ella siempre sabía que al final él la mataría, por eso insistía en quedarse con él? ¿Así es como lo veía, como un asesino, un hombre que había perdido su alma irremediablemente por culpa de las intrigas de un dios? ¿Ella de verdad quería morir?

Pero cuando la mano debía cerrarse alrededor del cuello se detuvo, cerró los ojos como si las fuera a meter al fuego y deslizó los dedos subiendo por el contorno del cuello llegando al mentón, luego a la mejilla. Cuando entró en contacto con el rostro sus ojos se apretaron como si fuera presa de un dolor insoportable. Al abrirlos vio que ella no había despertado, su mano sintió la piel y ahora comprobaba lo frágil que era en realidad. Recordó las muchas formas en que la había maltratado. Con curiosidad llevó la mano al brazo que la chica tenía sobre la sábana, deslizó lentamente la mano acariciando, en un acto que trataba de justificar al levantar un poco la holgada manga del camisón de dormir, la piel del brazo y cuando subió del codo ella realizó un ligero quejido. Se detuvo, esperó, Millia no despertó. Entonces corriendo con ambas manos el borde arremangado de la manga pudo descubrir el porqué se había quejado en sueños. El brazo todavía lo tenía marcado por un horrible moretón y supo al instante que había sido su culpa, cuando la cogió tan bruscamente por los brazos en su estudio en la escuela. ¿Así también tendría marcada la espalda tras haberla golpeado contra la librería? ¿Así tendría lacerado su corazón por las palabras que con tanta facilidad él la había lastimado infinidad de veces?

Mientras pensaba su mano hizo algo que no había planeado, se posó sobre la mejilla de la chica y la acarició muy lentamente, también acarició su cabeza y la deslizó tomando un mechón de su cabello que retrocedió hasta el final. Él estaba maldito, jamás encontraría la paz en este mundo pero ahora un nuevo propósito se apoderaba de su corazón, uno que le decía que al menos debía ser capaz de salvar a una única persona de su miseria. La venganza le supo amarga y sin sentido, ahora ella era más importante, todavía estaba a tiempo de que ella recuperara esa vida tan feliz lejos de la putrefacción de Nilfhel, de Loki, de toda la muerte que lo rodeaba. Él tenía que sacarla de su vida mientras pudiera hacerlo, sería su primer y último acto de bondad, él único que quería recordar por siempre antes del final cuando ya creía sus esperanzas chocar contra un callejón sin salida. ¿Pero lo conseguiría?

Perdido ya en sus sentimientos la acarició lentamente en la mejilla cuando ella movió los ojos incómoda, como si tuviera un mal sueño, y susurró lentamente.

—… Ranma.

Kapsuo se tensó. Se levantó rápidamente y se irguió. Los ojos azules se congelaron otra vez y demostraron que Avari seguía estando en su persona. Su rostro mudó y dejó de demostrar todo sentimiento y ya no había rasgo de humanidad en él. Entonces se dirigió hacia la salida, cogió la espada en el camino tomó el pomo de la puerta. Se detuvo en ese momento. Odiaba a Dainn, aborrecía a Loki, pero ninguno de los dos le pareció más detestable que el recuerdo de su hermano Ranma al que deseó haber asesinado con sus propias manos, y lamentó que el destino le hubiera quitado aquel privilegio. Sin embargo, cuando se detuvo en la puerta la volvió a observar y otra vez la humanidad se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Kapsuo Saotome —se dijo en un prolongado susurro como si estuviera sufriendo por una de sus muchas heridas—, tú eres el estúpido.

Abrió la puerta y escapó de la habitación esperando también escapar de la vida de esa mujer. Él tendría algo que hacer, si Dainn lo estaba cazando entonces no esperaría a que lo encontrara junto a ella. Él era la presa y se convertiría en el cazador, lo encontraría y acabaría de una vez por todas con la maldición de su existencia, de una manera o de otra, y ella sería libre para siempre de él y estaría obligada a regresar a Asgard. Así sería feliz con sus propios recuerdos, aunque estaba seguro ahora que Millia nunca lloraría por él.

.

Millia giró en la cama inquieta, en sus sueños veía a dos hombres jóvenes en una lucha a muerte que se prolongaba por más tiempo del que su alma podía soportar. Y cuando uno de ellos cayó ante el orgullo del otro ella se cruzó para detenerlos. Por un momento dudó, pero ahora estaba segura de a quien debía y quería proteger de la justa espada del otro por mucho que pareciera ser poseedor de la razón.

—Ranma… —susurró en sus sueños—… Ranma, no… no lo hagas… no te atrevas a lastimarlo… no toques a Kapsuo, no, no… ¡Kapsuo!

Se despertó sobresaltada estrujando la sábana contra su pecho. Miró en todas direcciones y cuando reconoció la habitación en penumbras una única cosa extrañó, lo único que en ese momento y sin comprender ni tratar de excusar sus propios sentimientos deseaba ver más que todo lo demás. Kapsuo Saotome no se encontraba allí.

.

15

.

Kapsuo deambuló por la hermosa plaza de las camelias. A esas horas apenas se divisaba a un par de amigos sosteniéndose mutuamente en un fuerte abrazo, unidos por la suerte y la bebida que ya les había inundado el cerebro de divertidos pensamientos. Del otro extremo un aciano barría las hojas secas por el borde de la acera y al verlo lo saludo tomándose el borde de la vieja gorra de paño. El joven que en otra circunstancia simplemente lo hubiera ignorado, ésta vez respondió también con una suave inclinación de cabeza sin variar la seriedad de su mirada. Sentado en una banca no le importaba el frío, el aire congelado lo estaba ayudando a pensar y a enfriar el fervor que caldeaba su rostro y cuerpo, su corazón y también hervía en su mente. Por primera vez se sentía perdido, sin plan que seguir. La había dejado atrás en un arrebato único de su siempre bien domado carácter. Ahora estaba asustado, de ella, de sí mismo, de no poder volver a controlar sus movimientos y ser descuidado por ello.

¿Qué podía hacer para comenzar? ¿Cómo encontrar a Dainn antes de que ese monstruo lo encontrara a él? ¿Y si se mantenía lejos de Millia importaría si el cazador lo encontraba primero? Necesitaba un plan rápido, algo que hacer, lo que fuera que pudiera calmar sus nervios. Jamás se había quedado quieto antes, nunca se había permitido estar como ahora, sentado sin hacer nada, con la mente en blanco, mirando un desolador paisaje urbano rodeado de personajes secretos, patéticos, solitarios iguales a él. Porque si estaba así tendría tiempo para pensar en algo distinto que ganar la siguiente batalla. ¡No quería pensar, no necesitaba recordar todas las cosas que había hecho! Lamentablemente le fue imposible evitar a los recuerdos. Cuántos pecados había cometido, cuántas fechorías en nombre de Loki Laufeyiarson, la vida de la reina Azarel sólo había sido la última de una larga lista de víctimas que él, implacable, había asesinado y tratado de contener su conciencia con el consuelo de haber seguido órdenes. Era un ser miserable y patético, ¿no podía haberse negado antes a su destino? Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos inclinándose en la banca como si estuviera enfermo.

—Hola, jefe, ¿se encuentra bien?

Un vagabundo se sentó a su lado y lo saludó con ligereza. Kapsuo lo ignoró. El hombre se encogió de hombros, estiró las piernas echando el cuerpo hacia atrás desparramándose en el respaldo de la banca. Sacó una botella oculta en una bolsa de papel y se la ofreció.

— ¿Quiere, jefe? ¿No? Anoche debió haber tenido una muy buena, ¿eh? ¿Ah? ¡A qué sí!

Kapsuo se levantó repentinamente dispuesto para marcharse cuando el vagabundo lo detuvo con una rápida frase que lo intrigó.

—El jefe no debería ser tan descuidado, ¿sabe? A veces uno no sabe lo que quiere hasta que lo pierde —el vagabundo sonrió mostrando entonces dientes afilados y colmillos extendidos—, especialmente si otro más también lo desea.

— ¿A quién sirves? —Preguntó Kapsuo con un tono de voz que más fue una orden.

El vagabundo sonrió otra vez.

— ¿Yo? Nadie importante, pero el que me envía dice que es una gran amigo suyo, ¿sabe? Y que de puro buen corazón que es le da esta información como un regalo de su parte. Debería ser más agradecido, jefe.

Kapsuo lo quiso coger por la ropa pero el hombre se desintegró en una nube espesa como neblina que se diluyó por el suelo y se deslizó por la rejilla de la alcantarilla en el borde de la calle dejando tras de sí un montón de ropa sucia y maloliente. El joven se quedó quieto pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. Supuso al instante que ese vagabundo era en realidad un vampiro enviado por Vlad, señor de los vampiros y negociador de toda información, chisme o gran secreto en los nueve mundos. Jamás regalaba nada y lo intrigó que le quisiera dar una pista sin nada a cambio, no sin tener algún plan secreto en el que planeara utilizarlo.

Con la mano se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente, ¿cómo era posible que en ese momento se dedicara a meditar en teorías conspirativas? ¡La información era clara y él había cometido un gravísimo error! El objetivo de Dainn y seguramente de la señora sangre no se trataba de su vida, sino de la princesa de Nilfhel. ¡Maldita suerte y maldito Vlad que debiendo conocer esto no se lo reveló entonces!

Ya no recordaba en qué momento se había puesto a correr cuando pasó frente a una vitrina y su reflejo lo detuvo. Su rostro desfigurado por la ansiedad lo asustó hasta olvidar todo el ímpetu que lo poseía. Apoyó ambas manos en el cristal y también la frente caliente sintiendo alivio en la fría superficie. ¿Por qué había corrido de esa forma? Tenía que pensar, necesitaba pensar, Millia no podía estar en peligro si ella se encontraba bien oculta en la pocilga que habían compartido los últimos días. No, si Dainn o la señora sangre conocieran su paradero habrían atacado ya, ¿y si esperaron para que él dejara el lugar? Sonrió por su propia arrogancia, su presencia jamás los hubiera intimidado sino todo lo contrario, habría sido un objetivo mucho más suculento para el sádico de Dainn. Calma, debía tener calma. ¿Se habría tratado de una prueba de Vlad, lo estaría vigilando ahora para conocer su reacción o, tal vez, saber el lugar de su refugio? ¡Sí, eso tenía que ser! Vlad, el gran comerciante de información quería conocer dónde se ocultaba la princesa de Nilfhel, que en este momento tendría un igual o mayor valor al del pilar de Asgard. ¡Idiota, había sido un idiota! Se contuvo de golpear el cristal para no llamar la atención, pero de haber cedido a sus deseos lo habría destrozado con sus propias manos ante la humillación que ahora lo embargaba. Actuó como un crío inmaduro, se dejó llevar por la pasión que ahora no podía contener dentro de su pecho. Maldita era esa estúpida chiquilla por haberlo condenado a tan patética situación, ¿qué era esto que nublaba sus pensamientos y destruía su sano juicio? Jamás le interesó una mujer de esa manera, no podía tolerar perder la cabeza con tan inútiles sentimientos, ¿y ahora, en la peor de todas las situaciones ya no podía confiar en sí mismo?

—Piensa —susurró lentamente conteniendo la respiración—, piensa —repitió como si un profundo dolor estrujara su corazón.

Debía olvidar la estúpida locura que ahora lo perturbaba. Esa chiquilla no era importante para él, todo había sido un momento de debilidad, el éxtasis de haberse visto envuelto con una mujer por tantas horas cuando jamás había tenido contacto con nadie más. Era la culpa de esa niña de Gimle, de su carácter inocente y de su sonrisa cálida, cosas que jamás había experimentado, lo que lo habría confundido. Ella no significaba nada más que un objetivo para sus planes, todo lo que quería de ella era la llave para poseer la piedra Balder y así conquistar a los dioses de Asgard. Él era Avari, el mejor asesino de Asgard y pronto el único cuando en su venganza consiguiera deshacerse de Dainn y de sus señores. Millia, qué nombre más estúpido, pensó, ella sería el alimento de sus ambiciones, nada más. Sí, así sería, mostraría piedad, se haría humano para ella, la engañaría con dulces sentimientos. Podía hacerlo, claro que podía hacerlo, ya lo había hecho cuando a ella comenzaba a gustarle su actitud más abierta porque de eso se trataba todo, de un sutil engaño.

Porque él no necesita esa clase de sentimientos, no era capaz de sentirlos, todo era una mentira nada más. Y ella sería la herramienta para conseguir sus fines. Al mirarse en la vitrina otra vez era Avari. Así lo confirmaban sus ojos fríos y su rostro implacable, él era Avari, el asesino de Utgarda, él sería capaz de utilizar el frágil corazón de una niña a su favor y luego aplastarlo con la mano cuando se aburriera de su personalidad molesta y entrometida; de la misma manera que lo habían utilizado a él.

Todos los sonidos de la ciudad que despertaba a su derredor dejaron de tener sentido cuando se percató de lo que estaba pensando. Esos ojos, los ojos de Avari los había visto en muchas oportunidades atrás. ¿En Dainn?, no, no era sed de sangre porque aún el implacable cazador vivía por sus sádicos pero puros sentimientos y deseos. ¿Sería de su otrora maestra Bilkanda? La maniática mujer proclamaba la justicia del infierno mientras bebía la sangre de sus víctimas, estaba desquiciada y era cruel como ninguna, pero era honesta también con sus insanos deseos. ¿Qué eran esos ojos? ¿Ojos que mentían, que mostraban una pared y que no dudarían en utilizar la vida de otro para sus fines? Esa mirada era la misma que tenía Loki Laufeyiarson desde el primer día en que lo conoció siendo un pequeño niño; eran los mismos ojos que los dioses tenían siempre para tratar con los mortales, y él era ahora uno de ellos.

Un grito escapó de sus labios, en años no había sido tan honesto como en ese momento cuando sin control ni resistencia retrocedió de la vitrina dando aquel alarido de pavor que llamó la atención de la poca gente que cruzaba la avenida a esa temprana hora. Kapsuo sudaba a pesar del frío, agitado apenas podía respirar y su rostro blanco se habría podido confundir con la nieve de los picos de Jotumheim. Sus ojos temblaban sin control como las manos y también el resto de su cuerpo. ¿Qué había visto? A sí mismo, lo que en realidad era, lo que Loki había creado: un ser incapaz de vivir por sus propios sentimientos y que utilizaría a otros únicamente para un fin oscuro como la venganza. Entonces su mente se vio lastimada por el inquietante pensamiento de que todas sus acciones fueron preparadas por aquel que lo educó como un asesino, que todas sus decisiones ya estaban previamente concordadas incluyendo su intento de traición. ¿No había Dainn errado muchas veces el golpe final? Conociendo a su antiguo maestro sabía que debería haber muerto ya en muchas oportunidades mientras lo confrontaba. No se debía a su capacidad, se reía de aquellos que creían en la fortuna y el destino no era para él más que la voluntad de los más poderosos que escriben la historia de los desafortunados como él. Así que Loki lo sabía, toda su vida había sido creada a voluntad del dios de la perfidia. ¿Para qué? Para ser su igual, para transformarse en un oscuro ser que no viviría nunca por sus propios deseos sino por el afán de la venganza. ¿Eso es lo que quería hacer? Se creía libre de su influencia sólo por el hecho de haberse negado a matar si no fuera necesario pero no bastaba. Ahora planeaba utilizar a Millia por deseos egoístas y no por su propio corazón que le decía que debía protegerla por su humanidad que reclamaba un lugar en su vida.

Y él había encontrado que lo correcto, lo más lógico, lo que "se debía hacer" era ser una digna obra del dios Loki, como toda obra, un reflejo de su creador. Ese era el Avari que Loki Laufeyiarson había confeccionado lentamente durante años con cada golpe, dolor y crimen que laceró su alma de odio. Ahora lo sabía, y saberlo no le trajo la paz sino que un terrible odio hacia sí mismo y todo lo que había hecho. Se arrepentía, sí, pero más que antes porque ahora sabía que aún sus deseos de destruir a los dioses de Asgard, su anhelo por acabar con la vida de quienes se le antepusieran siendo culpables o inocentes, la carencia de empatía y más que ello la negación absoluta de sus propio sentimientos, todo ello era obra de Loki y el había seguido el plan al pie de la letra. ¿No era acaso lo que quería hacer con Millia?

Al final el había sucumbido. La razón que le quedaba por vivir, la venganza, no era más que otro maldito plan del dios de las mentiras y conocerlo destrozó lo poco que le quedaba de cordura. Tambaleándose se acercó a un poste de acero del alumbrado público y colgando del brazo se balanceó hasta dejarse caer en una banca a su costado. Ocultó el rostro con ambas manos. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Deseaba vengarse, pero ello sería el placer del dios de Utgarda, deseaba servirse de la inocencia de Millia pero eso lo haría igual a cualquier dios de Asgard que tanto aborrecía. Quería dejar de sentir pero lo convertiría otra vez en Avari.

Un hombre sin propósito y cargando el estigma de terribles crímenes no era capaz de seguir viviendo y se detuvo, como si su alma se hubiera separado del resto del universo se quedó quieto en la banca escuchando los ruidos de la ciudad a su derredor como despegado de todo ello. Ya no tenía más opciones.

"No se trata del motivo, tampoco de la causa, sino de la forma".

Repitió con silenciosos movimientos de labios la frase que escuchó en su cabeza. ¿Dónde más la había oído? Sí, ahora lo recordaba, del maldito Loki que con tanta burla le gustaba repetir una y otra vez cuando se envanecía orgulloso de sus retorcidos planes. Sonrió, por estúpido que le pareciese en ese instante las palabras del dios al que tanto odiaba le servirían en su contra y respiró profundamente para calmarse. La causa había sido Loki, tenía que dejar de importarle; el motivo también era el plan que el dios tenía para él, ya no le interesaría temer a lo que el futuro le tuviera escrito; Todo lo que debía importarle era "la forma", el presente, su propia forma no dictada por nadie más que le permitiera despegarse de la oscuridad que ahora lo consumía y seguir viviendo.

Vivir. ¿Qué significaba esa palabra?

Se estiró recostándose hacia atrás de la banca y miró el cielo con los brazos estirados echados sobre el borde del respaldo. Las nubes grises competían en largas estelas contra el cielo celeste del amanecer. Pronto notó los bordes de los edificios que rodeaban la imagen y bajó los ojos para mirar en algo que le pareció nuevo, como si lo hiciera por primera vez, a la gente transitar por los costados de la calle, los vehículos cruzar y niños riendo camino a la escuela. Todo le pareció un mundo tan misterioso y nuevo que se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando los codos en las piernas con una mirada de curiosidad tan auténtica como la debió tener años atrás siendo un inocente niño. Había despreciado tanto la forma de vivir de la gente de Midgard por la ignorancia en la que vivían sobre los peligrosos asuntos de Asgard que incluso había sentido asco por su propia naturaleza humana, sin embargo, como si un velo callera de sus ojos podía ver que toda esa vida transcurría allí, vida más abundante de la que él jamás había podido tener. Él era el ignorante, había tanto que no conocía: situaciones pequeñas y cotidianas, maravillosas como un simple niño llorando siendo tirado del brazo por una madre apresurada por llevarlo a la escuela y no llegar tarde a su trabajo; o el anciano que se sentaba en la banca contraria de la calle tirando migas a algunas palomas que no temían de los automóviles; los chicos que reían entre ellos sacando de los bolsos algunas revistas que habían ocultado de sus padres; un hombre de traje elegante pero que contaba a regañadientes las monedas para comprar el periódico y la mujer que atendía el puesto esperándolo con una mirada de paciencia mientras se distraía admirando un hermoso vestido en el aparador de una tienda.

Envidió a toda esa gente porque él quería una vida como la de ellos y ahora conocía su auténtico deseo. Se levantó de la banca y con las manos en los bolsillos caminó de regreso al departamento. Volvería por ella, pero como pensaba ahora lo importante era la forma. No la trataría como su rehén ni tampoco como a una enemiga, ¿no eran quizás aliadas en la lucha contra el destino? Aliados, esa palabra le causó un extraño sentimiento de vergüenza y placer. Se detuvo al recordar a Ranma, su fallecido hermano menor al que no conoció más que como a un enemigo. ¿Habrían llegado a ser aliados de no haber sido tan ciego en su propósito? Quizás la tozudez era herencia de la sangre que compartían en sus venas, como todo un Saotome.

Sí, Saotome, reconocía ese apellido más que el nombre de Avari cuando una sonrisa en su rostro terminaba por destruir la figura de piedra de Avari que Loki había forjado en su alma. ¡Al demonio con todo el universo! El regresaría por Millia, no cometería más errores porque si no había podido salvar a nadie en el pasado ahora se concentraría únicamente en protegerla a ella porque creía que de todas las personas que conocía, incluyéndose a sí mismo, ella era la única digna de seguir viviendo.

Millia… ¿Por qué no lo vio antes? Esa niña era capaz de sonreírle y tratar de agradarlo a pesar de que se sintiera tan dolida por dentro como él. Ella sí que luchaba con armas más complejas que una tonta espada y en batallas más cruciales que un encuentro a muerte, porque ella luchaba por el alma de las personas, por su alma también al intentar rescatar algo de su humanidad. Y ahora se agradaba al pensar que esa chica a la que creía patéticamente débil era en realidad tan fuerte como para haberlo hecho pensar. Quizás a ella le debía la salvación de su propia alma. Luego imaginó, como imaginan todos los humanos que poseen alma, lo que sería una idílica vida ordinaria en Midgard, sin combates, sin muerte, trabajando como cualquier humano agradeciendo cada día la posibilidad de no ser nada más que un simple mortal.

Pasó sin darse cuenta por delante de una florería instalada en un pequeño quiosco en la esquina entre dos avenidas. La dueña comenzaba recién a ordenar las flores cuando se percató del distraído joven que caminaba a paso lento.

—Señor, ¿no gustaría de una bella flor para su amada?

— ¿Flor? —Kapsuo parpadeó confundido cuando atendió a su llamada notando recién dónde se encontraba.

—Así es, lo noto preocupado. ¿Una pena de amor?

— ¿Amor?

—Oh, no, no sea tímido. Estoy seguro de que un hombre tan apuesto debe tener a lo menos una, dos o quizás tres novias a la vez.

—Se equivoca.

— ¡Entonces se encuentra enamorado sin remedio! Sólo un hombre enamorado de verdad puede ser leal a una única persona aquí en París.

— ¿De qué está hablando? —No importando sus nuevos propósitos el viejo Kapsuo salía a relucir con toda su habitual antipatía cuando era molestado, como ahora.

—Tome, llévele esto a su dama —antes de que pudiera rehusarse la mujer le entregó una rosa—. Una prueba gratis, ya me comprará muchas más cuando vea el resultado que mis flores tienen en el corazón de una mujer. ¡Vamos, vamos, no sea tímido!

Kapsuo se quedó perplejo mirando la rosa que tenía en la mano sin entender del todo lo que la mujer trataba de decirle.

—Ya verá como ella sonríe en cuestión de segundos cuando la reciba de su propia mano.

— ¿Sonreír? —De pronto algo picó la curiosidad del serio joven.

—Así es. ¡Ay, hombres!, siempre creen que los presentes carísimos pueden comprar nuestro corazón, y no es así, aunque ayudan un poco —rió maquiavélicamente y batió las palmas antes de sacudir la cabeza y recuperar la pasiva amabilidad y la inocente sonrisa antes de seguir—. Porque es mucho más valioso para un corazón enamorado un simple gesto como regalar una pequeña flor. Haga la prueba y después me dice como le ha ido.

Él tuvo deseos de arrojar la flor al suelo, pisarla y amenazar a la mujer con una mirada para que no lo fastidiara por más tiempo, pero la idea de hacer sonreír a una mujer, algo que jamás había intentado ni sabía cómo realizar, causó cierto interés de su parte.

—Probaré —respondió rápidamente tratando de mostrarse frío a pesar de que le dio rápidamente la espalda a la señora de las flores.

— ¡Ya verá como dan resultado, son mágicas! —Le gritó cuando él se marchaba impaciente mezclándose entre los transeúntes.

Caminando rápidamente con la flor en la mano gruñó.

—Mágico —bufó entre dientes—, ella no sabe lo que significa esa palabra.

A pesar de los constantes reparos con que insistía los dedos apretaron el tallo celosamente y de reojo miraba la flor cuando, sin justificarse, apresuraba su caminar de regreso. Luego concluyó para justificar el que todavía no hubiera tirado del tallo que quizás un pequeño obsequio sería un gesto indicado para tratar de congraciarse tras todo lo que la había hecho padecer. Después de todo, y siendo enemigos, ella se había preocupado por atender sus heridas y merecía un justo agradecimiento. Ente devaneos de pensamientos que cambiaban constantemente su humor y determinación llegó sin darse cuenta a la esquina de la callejuela. Recién notaba la estructura del lugar compuesto por una avenida pequeña adoquinada y edificios de tres a cuatro pisos de arquitectura vieja que hacían sombra al lugar. Parecía un sitio abandonado por la vida y el ruido del resto de París, donde los sonidos de la marginalidad eran habituales. Caminó internándose en la misma y notó algo extraño, distinto, un silencio que no podía ser natural y una soledad en la que la vida misma parecía haberse distanciado de ese sitio.

— ¿Has extrañado, sí, has extrañado al viejo Dainn?

Kapsuo se paralizó cuando escuchó la voz del cazador a sus espaldas. Dainn con el cuerpo enfundado en un largo impermeable que ahora cerrado y ajustado con un cinturón de género a la delgada cintura lo miraba sonriente, con una mano en el pequeño sombrero y la otra sosteniendo la intimidante guadaña con la hoja recostada en el piso.

—Te has vuelto descuidado, no, no, no, ¡no! Qué decepción, niño, ¡qué decepción!

La rosa resbaló de los fríos dedos del joven y al estrellarse contra los adoquines los pétalos se esparcieron a sus pies.

.

Tras la angustiante pesadilla no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño. Sentada en la cama con las piernas dobladas bajo las sábanas las abrazaba en un intento de sentirse cobijada. Los ojos acostumbrados a la tenue luz del amanecer que entraba tras las cortinas miraban continuamente el sillón vacío donde él había pasado la noche. Estaba acostumbrada a que desapareciera, él era libre, ella una prisionera. Le había dicho que no saliera y por alguna misteriosa fuerza que la sometía a aquella injusta orden se sentía como si le hubieran colocado cadenas en los brazos y piernas quitándole todo deseo de moverse. Pero se sentía sola, dolida, cuando más quería ver su feo rostro enfadado o sus cejas siempre arrugadas como si cuestionara todo lo que hacía y decía él no se encontraba allí. Tardó algunos minutos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo en un repentino movimiento dejó la cálida cama, cruzó con los pies descalzos la fría habitación y se sentó en el sillón donde todavía tenía estirada la manta con que se había arropado el joven durante la noche. Se enrolló en la misma manta y todavía podía sentir el calor de aquel misterioso hombre. Avergonzada de siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo cerró los ojos y se acurrucó envuelta en un calor distinto al de su cuerpo y en un aroma fuerte, impregnándose de la esencia de los pinos nevados y de la ceniza de las montañas de Jotumheim. Y aquel aroma la tranquilizó hasta volver a dormir ahora sin pesadillas, sin temores y abandonando en parte la soledad que tanto le pesaba. Antes de volver a conciliar el sueño pensó en lo ridícula que se vería si Kapsuo llegaba a descubrirla allí. Sonrió, lo más seguro era que él la mandaría a dormir al sillón desde ahora y ocuparía la cama sin siquiera preocuparse por su persona. Luego recordó la discusión que tuvieron la noche anterior en la que él había hecho todo lo contrario y se ruborizó confundida, ¿habían discutido como dos personas normales? Soñó ahora con lugares menos oscuros, con recuerdos ya no dolorosos y ahora en ellos se encontraba un Kapsuo que actuaba con naturalidad, donde su escalofriante personalidad se tornaba únicamente en un carácter difícil y gruñón, pero también tierno a su manera. Deseó entonces poder conocer un día así en la realidad.

Descansó en un par de horas lo que no pudo durante toda la noche. Bostezó ruidosamente y estiró ambos brazos con fuerzas. Frotándose los ojos miró a su derredor otra vez y ahora sin pensamientos nostálgicos ni burdos recuerdos profundos que empañaran su simple momento de felicidad se levantó de un rápido movimiento. Tembló, hacía frío, cogió la manta y se envolvió la espalda con ella. Siempre cubierta por la improvisada capa abrió la cortina y la ventana, dejó que el frío aire de la mañana otoñal entrara en la pieza. El aroma dulce y húmedo despertó sus sentidos y se recostó en el borde de la ventana con los codos y las manos en el mentón admirando la belleza de las nubes grises que jugaban formando figuras en el cielo. Suspiró pesadamente. ¿Regresaría luego? Alertada por su consciencia se miró a sí misma con la camisa de dormir desarreglada y su cabello plateado rebelde como cada mañana queriendo escapar en todas direcciones. En cuestión de minutos ya estaba arreglada como si fuera a salir, la habitación aseada cuando la luz del día se hacía más firme. Se sentó en una silla otra vez en el borde de la ventana y recostó ahora el rostro sobre los brazos cruzados. Ya no pudo evitar por más tiempo la dura realidad que estaba viviendo, ya no pudo mentirse más bajo la excusa de la somnolencia y de la fantasía.

— ¿De verdad va a matarme? —Se preguntó como si tras una palabra que debía significar algo temible se ocultara un segundo sentido que la llenaba de ansiedad—. ¿Me necesitará únicamente para conseguir el pilar de Asgard? —Tras pensarlo se molestó, torció los labios como una niña pequeña enfadada y cerró los ojos un momento—. Millia, ¿en qué estás pensando? Sólo eso debe importarle de mí.

Triste se separó de la ventana y estiró los brazos sin soltar el marco realizando un pequeño ejercicio de fuerza. Como si se hubiera relajado soltó los brazos y suspiró profundamente.

— Voy a salir —murmuró—, voy a salir —repitió un poco más fuerte—. ¿Escuchó señor "yo hago lo que quiero"?, pienso salir un rato, ¿le molesta si lo decido por mí misma, sí, no, alguna respuesta? Acepto quejas formales únicamente en persona, nada por escrito —esperó un momento en silencio—. ¿No?, ¿de verdad nada? —Sonriendo con malicia la chica se levantó de un salto y se arregló —. Ante su notoria ausencia asumiré que me ha otorgado su consentimiento.

.

Cruzó el largo pasillo y el grito de la discusión de la misma pareja que antes habíamos conocido con Kapsuo y que ocupaba uno de los departamentos continuos. Siguió como si estuviera lamentablemente acostumbrada a ellos cuando el fuerte ruido de una silla estrellándose contra la pared la hizo saltar y al volver a escuchar los gritos de ambos corrió intimidada directo hacia las escaleras. Llegando al oscuro vestíbulo de la posada se topó con el desagradable hombrecillo que la atendía. El hombre bajó el periódico apenas escuchó pasos en los escalones y cuando la vio aparecer la reconoció como la lindura del piso tres. A Millia que en un principio no miró en menos a esta persona y que la encontró amable con ella, ahora desconfiaba de la notoria forma en que la observaba y la hacía sentir incómoda, lamentablemente para ella ahora no fue la excepción y las miradas las hizo acompañar de palabras insinuantes llenas de dobles sentidos. A ella le irritó esta actitud y para zafarse de la forzada conversación se le ocurrió una idea que la hizo sentir divertida.

—Tan hermosa como siempre, dulzura, ¿ya la dejaron sola, qué pasa, necesita que alguien le haga compañía? Yo también necesito de una chica tan bonita que me prepare la comida.

—Oh, lo lamento por usted. Dígame, ¿mi "novio" salió muy temprano?

La palabra "novio" que hizo sonrojar a la misma Millia no causó ningún efecto en el molesto hombre.

—No, no, antes que yo despertara creo. Apuesto a que él debe andar con alguna otra de sus novias —se levantó de su asiento tras el mesón y se acercó a ella. Millia retrocedió algo asustada—. Todos estos sujetos silenciosos son así, yo lo he visto, siempre se andan rodeando de niñas buenas como tú y al final te terminan dejando sola. ¿No quieres que alguien te haga mejor compañía? Vamos, qué dices, conozco un lugar estupendo para servirnos un café, bien juntos.

— ¡No!, no, por favor, a mi novio no le gustaría. Él es una persona algo celosa.

— ¿Celoso? —De pronto el hombre se detuvo. Recordó la mirada amenazadora de Kapsuo y también la forma en que en una de sus salidas y entradas lo amenazó de no contar a nadie sobre su estadía allí de forma tan convincente que casi mojó los pantalones—, ¿de verdad? A… a mi no me parece que se preocupe mucho por… por ti.

—Sí, es un poco exagerado con sus celos —Millia ahora segura y dedicada a su papel puso una mirada de tristeza como si lamentara las terribles circunstancias en las que se encontraba—, si tan sólo su estadía en prisión lo hubiera hecho recapacitar, pero nada ha resultado con él. ¡Es tan terco!

— ¿Cá-Cárcel?

—Lamento que tenga que saberlo por mí, ¿me guardaría un secreto? Mi querido Kapsuo se está ocultando de la policía ahora, espero que no vaya a delatarnos, sería penoso.

—No, ¡no!, por supuesto que yo jamás haría algo así.

—Me alegro —suspiró aliviada para después sonreír de una manera encantadora.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué…?

— ¿Qué por qué lo arrestaron? Fue por culpa de un pequeño malentendido —Millia, fingiendo un encantador nerviosismo jugando con las manos como una pequeña atrapada en una travesura, habló—, es que él no ha querido escucharme. Le traté de explicar que ese joven sólo quería indicarme una dirección y… bueno… él nos vio hablando y… luego… ¡fue tan tonto al actuar así! Jamás debió enviar a ese pobre muchacho al hospital.

— ¿Hospital?

—Por lo menos no fue tan duro como con aquel pobre que me quiso invitar un trago una vez que nos separamos en una fiesta —Millia parecía recordar todas las historias que Sophie imaginaba y que tanto resultado le estaban dando ahora al notar el preocupado rostro de aquel hombre que ahora, instintivamente, se alejaba de ella. Recordó otra de las fantasías de Sophie y sin comprender mucho su significado quiso probar.

—Además de que Kapsuo tiene un pasado un poco difícil de aceptar.

— ¿Pasado? ¿Qué pasado?

—Bueno, yo nunca he entendido muy bien que significa, pero me parece que a "mi Kapsuo" no le gusta que lo diga tan abiertamente —se acercó un poco al hombre como si quisiera susurrarle algo cubriendo la boca con la mano—, porque el pertenecía a la mafi… mafi… ¿mafia? No estoy muy segura.

— ¡La mafia!

— ¡Ah!, sabe de qué se trata. Qué alegría, así será más fácil explicarle el porqué la gente tiende a alejarse de él. Es un poco triste que no tenga muchos amigos, porque los poco que he llegado a conocerle luego desaparecen misteriosamente y…

—Lo siento, pero recuerdo que tengo algo importante que hacer.

—Oh… pensaba que tomar un café con usted sería una maravillosa idea después de todo para no sentirme tan sola.

— ¡Nunca! Yo no, no…

—Y después de lo feliz que se encontraba mi novio al enterarse de que me había permitido utilizar su cocina. Quiso saber mucho más de usted en ese momento.

—Ya no se la prestaré más.

—Pero…

— ¡No puedo hacerlo, está descompuesta!

El hombre sudando y nervioso corrió de regreso a su mesón para ocultarse detrás de su periódico.

—Vaya —se mostró desilusionada—, por lo menos podría decirme si le gusta mi vestido, no estoy segura de haber escogido bien.

Millia giró cogiendo los bordes del vestido. Pero el hombre ni siquiera la miró.

—Sí, sí, cualquier cosa estará bien. Buenos días.

Ella sonrió traviesa y se retiró alegre. Cuando salió al exterior al pensar en lo que acababa de hacer se sintió un poco culpable, pero luego volvió a repetir las palabras en su mente "mi novio Kapsuo" y se sonrojó dándose de palmaditas en las mejillas.

—Millia, ¡Millia!, ¿qué se te metió en la cabeza? —Se regañó a sí misma al pensar en lo imposible de su idea, y se recriminó todavía más cuando tranquila y con tristeza reconoció que quizás ya era demasiado tarde para dejar de pensar en ello.

.

París parecía otra durante las mañanas cuando la gente se despedía de la noche saludándose con aquellos que recién comenzaban la jornada; así un poeta bohemio conversaba con su amigo el pintor que recién comenzaba a disponer sus utensilios en una plaza y los estudiantes se quejaban ya de temprano de la falta de sueño en esa época del año producto de los exámenes entre risas, cigarros, un café y un buen croissant.

Ella se sentía un poco desorientada y también aburrida. Al final lo único que deseaba en su corazón era demorar lo más posible para que él llegara al pequeño departamento y no la encontrara allí. ¿Se molestaría, la extrañaría, saldría en su búsqueda? ¿Se preocuparía por ella? Suspiró profundamente dejando caer los brazos, se percató de lo infantil de su actitud y pensó en regresar entonces arrepentida de lo que estaba haciendo. El mundo de Midgard se encontraba en peligro y ella no hacía más que pucheros de cría taimada y reconocerlo la hizo sentirse avergonzada. Más se deprimió cuando pensó en su deber y comprendió que no sabía qué hacer. Se sentó bajo un árbol en una pequeña plaza, ante ella se extendía un gran centro comercial, antiguo mercado elaborado con la mejor arquitectura de la época en que predominaba el acero y ahora convertido en un moderno complejo de tiendas departamentales. Todavía no habría pero ya se apreciaba el gran movimiento de los trabajadores que entraban en las tiendas, de los camiones que llegaban con nueva mercancía. El mundo de Midgard jamás se detenía y eso la agradó porque en Asgard nadie podía hacer nada sin la voluntad de un dios mediante. Los humanos eran interesantes, libres e individuales, un poco egoístas, también comunitarios cuando necesitaban serlo, cuando uno trataba de imponer su voluntad sobre el resto pronto había quienes se le oponían. Nunca estaban todos de acuerdo y había conflictos, pero los mismos dioses que insistían en la ingobernabilidad de los humanos para justificar la opresión sobre Asgard parecían no observar en realidad la manera en que funcionaba Midgard sin ellos. Porque los mortales también eran bondadosos cuando lo requerían, generosos para unirse y ayudar a los que padecían por alguna desgracia. Raza frágil por separado, pero fuerte unida, tanto, que una vez ya se enfrentaron a Hel y sus huestes y estaba segura lo harían de nuevo de ser necesario.

Pensar en todo eso la alegró, imaginó que si las razas subyugadas de Asgard tuvieran la libertad de conocer Midgard, porque sólo algunos privilegiados como ella podían hacerlo, pronto tendrían rebeliones en toda la nación de los dioses. Se sonrió imaginando campañas políticas en Asgard, ¿no sería eso un poco más divertido? Las hadas tendrían mucha ventaja, después de todo eran los seres más carismáticos de la creación y en política siempre apelarían al consenso y la práctica de la paciencia. Rió encantada de las locuras que estaba pensando y de la imagen que tenía en la mente, ella vistiendo bandas de colores y cargando pancartas en las calles del Valhala. Después de la larga risa se calmó suspirando agradada, cómo le había hecho falta aquello y ahora se sentía dispuesta a volver y enfrentarlo, a él y a todo lo que tenía por delante. Si su propia existencia por ser la hija de Hel era una maldición para este mundo encontraría una manera de morir, pero no sin antes haber conseguido una forma de detener el terrible mal que había liberado: Fafnir.

El dragón no había vuelto a aparecer ni tampoco sentía la conexión que debía unirlos, quizás la bestia se habría refugiado en las montañas a la espera de una señal o de percibir una amenaza por lo que ella se sentía nerviosa al pensar en tratar de acercarse al pilar de Asgard, porque quizás eso pudiera gatillar alguna peligrosa reacción del dragón demonio. ¿Y si contactaba a la dama Freya? No lo había hecho hacía muchos días, pero extrañamente la dama de la magia en Asgard tampoco lo había hecho con ella. ¿Sospecharía lo que estaba sucediendo, o en este momento estaría preocupada buscando como encontrarla? Ella misma le había advertido que estaría por su cuenta ya que la sola influencia de Freya en Midgard podría provocar a la peligrosa curiosidad del resto de los dioses. Estaba sola.

No, ella no lo estaba, también tenía a Kapsuo Saotome.

Por más que ese hombre insistiera tan tercamente en que eran enemigos ambos no estaban tan en desacuerdo. Él quería el pilar para desafiar a los dioses, ella quería que la piedra saliera de Midgard para que no representara más el peligroso potencial de provocar una guerra entre dioses sobre la tierra mortal. Quizás pudieran llegar a un acuerdo, ella necesitaba su fuerza y él… sí, definitivamente él la necesitaba para encontrar una forma de librar la piedra de la maldición de Hel. Tenía que reconocer que ser la princesa de Nilfhel le podría generar alguna ventaja y se lamentó de que no poder obtener de otra forma el interés de ese hombre.

— ¿Y por qué necesito que se fije en mí? —Se preguntó en voz alta. Apretó los labios, sonrojó y nerviosa inclinó la cabeza—. No puedo pensar en eso ahora, no así, no con él. ¡No puedo ser tan tonta!

— ¿Tonta, quién?

— ¿Cristina?

La chica de la escuela Saint Jean se encontraba de pie a unos pasos detrás de la banca con un ajustado jeans y una blusa cómoda cubriéndola con un largo chaleco de lana de varios colores y una pequeña cartera que colgaba del hombro. Ambas se quedaron observando tan fijamente y con tal incredulidad que se tornó incómodo.

.

Compartiendo tímidamente una taza de café en una fuente de soda en una de las esquinas aledañas a la plaza ambas se encontraban una frente a la otra. Millia con las manos sobre el vestido y la cabeza inclinada parecía no atreverse a mirar a su amiga. Cristina actuaba con naturalidad, giró la taza, se sirvió un terrón de azúcar, le ofreció a Millia pero al ver que ésta no le prestaba atención le echó tres recordando que a ella le gustaba extremadamente dulce.

—Revuélvela —ordenó en un tono de reconvención que la hizo obedecer casi por inercia. Cristina no expresaba su molestia pero algo en su actitud fría y metódica lo revelaba. Millia comenzó a girar la cuchara y se quedó haciéndolo mucho más tiempo del necesario—. Detente.

Millia obedeció otra vez. Cristina la miró y como si estuviera agotada de mostrarse tan dura con ella se relajó apoyando un codo en la mesa y descansando la mejilla sobre la mano.

—Ay, Millia, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Desapareces diciendo que te vas de la ciudad y ahora te encuentro muy sonriente en una plaza. ¿Qué es esto, acaso no te acuerdas de tus amigas?

—Yo… —de pronto la esperanza pintó en los ojos de la chica cuando creyó que Cristina no recordaba lo sucedido durante el incendio, lo que era su mayor preocupación y se atrevió a mirarla tratando de mostrarse culpable aunque la alegría no se lo permitía—, ¡perdóname! Es que el viaje se demoró y me quedé aquí unos días, y…

—Así que crees que olvidé lo sucedido esa noche.

Millia apretó los dientes y abrió los ojos con pánico. Rápidamente inclinó la cabeza de nuevo guardando silencio.

— ¿Cómo crees que podría olvidar algo así? Si media escuela no hubiese terminado destruida ni yo misma me lo hubiera creído. Ahora todas estamos a la espera de que nos reasignen a otras escuelas por lo que queda del año, por lo menos hasta que haya nuevas instalaciones disponibles para Saint Jean, en lo que a nosotras, las que no tenemos familiares en París que nos puedan acoger, nos hospedamos todas juntas en un hotel cerca de aquí.

—Lo siento —susurró apenas audible.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Cristina si la había escuchado pero irguiéndose con fría crueldad la interrogó, sentía que debía seguir castigándola.

— ¡Lo siento! —insistió ahora con la voz quebrada. Cristina retrocedió sintiéndose mal por lo que había hecho al ver como ella comenzaba a derramar las lágrimas sobre la mesa—. Perdón, perdón, todo esto ha sido mi culpa.

Cristina trató de desdecirse.

—Bueno, mira, lo siento, sé que fui un poco dura pero no deberías…

— ¡Todo fue mi culpa! Pudiste haber muerto esa noche, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado.

—Millia, calma, ya no estoy enojada contigo —insistió ahora más nerviosa al notar el quebranto de su amiga—, no tienes por qué seguir recriminándote. Sé que hay muchas cosas que no comprendo, pero jamás vas a ser la culpable de que ese monstruo haya aparecido.

El repentino silencio de Millia la puso en guardia, la hada levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos tras haber escuchado esa última frase. Aquello hizo sospechar un poco a Cristina y temerosa volvió a preguntar.

—Ese monstruo… dragón… lo que sea, ¿tuviste algo que ver en ello?

Millia dio un lamento angustioso y cayó con ambos brazos sobre la mesa. Las tazas de café saltaron peligrosamente a punto de volcarse cuando ella lloró a gritos con el rostro hundido sobre los brazos. Cristina sudando trató de detenerla pero con las manos en alto no sabía qué hacer y miraba en todas direcciones avergonzada de que los escasos clientes del local las miraran curiosos y más todavía acusadoramente a ella por hacer llorar a una niña tan dulce y frágil en apariencia.

Al rato consiguió que se calmara sacando de la cartera algunos pañuelos de papel que le fue convidando uno tras otro para que Millia limpiara su rostro, los que ya se comenzaban a acumular a un costado de la mesa.

—Lo siento, todo fue mi culpa, te puse en peligro, a todas, no sabía que esto pasaría.

—Ya deja eso, ¿quieres? No sabes lo que me cuesta tratar de comprender todo esto como para además tener que consolarte.

—Soy una pésima amiga, no debería siquiera ser tu amiga.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! —Cristina la cogió por las manas estrechándolas con fuerza—. Porque hayas cometido un pequeñísimo error eso no significa que vaya a dejar de ser tu amiga.

— ¿Aunque haya invocado por error a un peligroso dragón demonio a este mundo?

—No.

— ¿Ni porque casi pierdes la vida por mi error?

—Eh… no —respondió algo insegura.

— ¿O porque por todo esto puede ser que cuestiones tu salud mental al no saber si creerme o no?

—… ¿No? ¡Ah, Millia, ya basta con esto! Si quieres que te abofetee para que te sientas mejor ¡puedo hacerlo! Así que deja ya de provocarme.

— ¿Podrías hacerlo?

Ante la solícita mirada de Millia ella se miró las manos pensando si podría hacer algo como eso, abofetearla mientras era ella la que le pedía hacerlo. La escena fue tan bizarra que ella se sonrojó por motivos de gustos personales de los que no sabremos y negando con fuerza moviendo la cabeza la soltó reafirmando sus palabras.

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo haría jamás! ¿Eres acaso masoquista?

—Maso… ¿qué?

—Olvídalo. Aunque creo que sí eres un poco pero ahora será mejor que me cuentes toda la historia. Sí, no lo niegues, y deja esa mirada de estar pensando como embaucarme. ¡Quiero saberlo todo, exijo saberlo todo! Es lo menos que merezco como amiga.

— ¿Seguimos siendo amigas?

—Sí. ¡Y no vuelvas a llorar por favor!

Millia detuvo su gesto cuando Cristina, desesperada, estiró los brazos con varios pañuelos de papel en las manos casi frente a su rostro. De la sorpresa pasó a sonreírse para terminar riendo de una manera angelical que contagió a Cristina. Ambas rieron sin saber en realidad el porqué lo hacían.

—Es una historia muy larga —dijo Millia apenas se calmó tras una profunda inspiración—, ni siquiera sé como comenzarla, ni siquiera sé donde comienza la mía.

—Bueno, haz el intento, si es complicado las dos juntas podemos desenredar todo. Además, ¿qué más increíble que ver a un dragón de verdad? Si lo pienso hasta creo que soy afortunada, ¡jamás me había pasado algo tan emocionante en toda mi vida!

Millia la miró seriamente, lo pensó, miró luego por la ventana hacia la calle y perdida en el cielo gris suspiró. Asintió para sí y volvió su atención a Cristina. Por primera vez tenía deseos de contar con alguien a quién revelar toda su historia y ya no le importarían las consecuencias de ello.

—Yo… yo no soy lo que tú crees.

— ¿Eres una hechicera?

— ¿Qué?

—Eso, o una bruja. ¿Puedes hacer magia?

—Un… un poco… pero…

— ¡Entonces es verdad, eres maga!

— ¡No!, no, por favor, escúchame.

—Oh, oh, lo siento, me entusiasmé un poco. Vamos, puedes confiar en mí que para eso somos amigas.

La miró directamente y con gran paz le respondió.

—Soy un hada.

— ¿Un hada?

—Sí, un hada.

—Un hada.

—Así es —confirmó un poco insegura ante la evidente desilusión de Cristina.

—Como "Campanita".

—Oh, bueno, no sé de quién me estás hablando, pero…

—Uhm, no lo sé, no tienes veinte centímetros ni tampoco veo tus alas. ¿Puedes arrojar polvo brillante o algo así para ayudarme un poco?

Millia cabizbaja suspiró.

—No me crees.

— ¡Te creo, te creo! Pero entenderás que de tantas cosas que pudieras ser, un hada, pues…

—Acompáñame.

Encerradas en el baño de clientes pidió que Cristina vigilara la puerta. Entonces se colocó en mitad del cuarto.

—Prométeme que no vas a asustarte.

— ¿Te vas a convertir en una mujer lobo ahora? —Bromeó Cristina—, no, por supuesto que no, boba. A ver quiero que me sorprendas.

Asintió y cerró los ojos. Dejó colgar los brazos y movió ligeramente las manos hacia afuera como si estuviera sumergida en agua. Entonces sucedió lo más asombroso que Cristina hubiera visto en su vida después del dragón y mucho más hermoso. El cuerpo de Millia resplandeció con una luz cristalina y el aire tras ella comenzó a tornarse de vivos colores. Antes de que pudiera dar voz a su sorpresa la luz cobró la forma de cristales que dibujaron una silueta similar a las alas de una mariposa, pero de una gama viva que dispersaba todos los colores. El cabello plateado de Millia que ya antes era un rasgo peculiar ahora resaltaba con el resplandor de sus alas. Al terminar ella abrió los ojos cruzando los dedos de las manos mirándola impaciente.

—Lo siento, por no habértelo dicho antes, no podía hacerlo.

Cristina cayó sobre las piernas mirándola con la boca abierta.

—De verdad que eres un hada.

Millia dio un paso atrás ante su reacción.

—Perdóname, no quería asustarte…

— ¿Asustarme dices? —Su rostro impactado pronto mutó por la más radiante alegría—, cómo podría asustarme si eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida.

Sonrojada Millia no supo que responder cuando Cristina corrió a su lado cogiendo sus manos.

—Te creo, ¡por Dios que te creo todo! Ahora debes contarme el resto, tengo que saberlo.

—Pero…

—Por favor, necesito saberlo ahora. Uhm… ¿Puedo tocarlas?

— ¿Ah? —Millia dio un respingo ante la ansiosa mirada de su amiga, cuando ella parecía ser ahora la asustada.

.

La rosa resbaló de los fríos dedos de Kapsuo. El terror había helado su sangre. No miedo al cazador, no miedo por su propia vida, sino miedo a lo que significaba que ese monstruo estuviera allí y que tal vez hubiera encontrado primero a esa molesta chica llamada Millia…

_¡Millia!_

Tan claro gritó su nombre con sus pensamientos que no tuvo tiempo para dudar de los sentimientos que lo habían llevado a cometer tantas torpezas y que pronto lamentaría como ninguno. Un destello de plata dibujó un surco en los antiguos adoquines y sacó chispas con fragmentos de piedra, los pétalos fueron esparcidos con el inalcanzable movimiento y una línea carmesí se extendió en el aire confundiéndose con ellos.

.

Cristina se quedó quieta con todo lo que había escuchado. El café se enfriaba delante de sus ojos pero no tenía deseos de probarlo. La alegría y la emoción infantil que había sentido en un principio pronto se tornaron en culpa y vergüenza. Era ella la que ya no se atrevía a mirar a Millia a la cara. ¿Tanto había tenido que padecer en silencio mientras Sophie, Katherine y ella misma sólo hicieron bromas de sus preocupaciones?

—Sigues sin creerme —Millia miró hacia la ventana. Se sentía dolida al tener que recordar todas sus desgracias.

—No, yo… no sé cómo decirlo, pero creo que… que quisiera no creerte.

Ambas dejaron caer los hombros.

— ¿Puedo decirte algo? —Agregó Cristina sorprendiendo a Millia por su inusitado entusiasmo.

—Sí.

—Para ser una princesa infernal eres una excelente hada.

—Gracias.

—Dentro de poco los demonios usarán listones de colores y tendrán que dar las gracias por cada comida.

—Cristina, ¿te estás burlando de mí?

—Sí, y mucho, a ver si ahora te ríes un poco. ¿Te das cuenta? Acabo de escuchar toda tu historia y no estoy aterrada.

—Porque no es tu vida —Millia dejó escapar por primera vez una frase hiriente, llena de un rencor tenía hacia sí misma por lo que era y de una envidia hacia Cristina y hacia toda la humanidad por no ser una midgariana más.

Sin embargo Cristina no se lo tomó a mal, la conocía y sabía que ella debía estar muy presionada para llegar a expresar algo tan duro, la miró con lástima.

—No lo dije por eso.

—Oh… ¡Oh, perdón, no quise decir que…!

—Calma, calma, te comprendo. Parece que eres demasiado amable con todo el mundo, a veces es bueno estallar y decir un par de cosas hirientes aunque no sean verdad, te libera. Después una buena disculpa y todo arreglado. Ay, ahora que te veo comienzo a comprender que de verdad no eres humana.

—Lo siento.

— ¡Deja ya de disculparte! Entre eso y llorar por cada cosa me estás colmando la paciencia y la de cualquiera que pueda conocerte. Si vas a llorar, llora, pero después debes limpiarte esas lágrimas y levantarte. Después de quejarse hay que seguir adelante, así funcionamos los humanos.

—Yo no soy una mortal.

—Tienes razón —Cristina miró la mesa, sacó una servilleta limpia del canasto y para curiosidad de Millia lo dobló rápidamente formando con destreza una bonita y compleja figura de papel que parecía una pequeña corona. Sacó de la cartera un alfiler de gancho y levantándose por sobre de la mesa colgó la flor de papel en el vestido de Millia justo sobre su pecho—. Ahora está todo arreglado, te acabo de promover a humana honoraria con todos los derechos y deberes.

—Cristina… —no pudo continuar y se rió de aquel gesto.

—Más te vale hacer honor a tu nuevo título y comenzar a hacerte más fuerte. ¿Es una promesa?

—Te preocupas demasiado por mí.

Cristina se sonrojó un poco.

—Bueno, bueno, que no lo hago todo por ti. Piénsalo, estoy siendo una manipuladora, porque al nombrar humana a la princesa del infierno me aseguro que nunca luches en nuestra contra.

—Es una promesa —dijo Millia—, siempre protegeré este mundo como una humana más.

—Mejor defiéndelo como un hada, porque los humanos mira que a veces somos bastante estúpidos como para lastimarnos a nosotros mismos por las cosas más insignificantes. Tenemos un trato, ¿de acuerdo? Así que nada de pensar en la muerte o cosas así. Te estaré vigilando.

—Le contarás a Sophie y Kathy.

—No. No me creerían. Para serte honesta si no hubiera visto tantas cosas por mí misma al escuchar tu historia me hubiese parado de esta mesa y me hubiera marchado creyendo que inventaste toda esta bobada sólo para no decirme la verdad. Me habría enojado mucho contigo. Y ahora me siento mal al pensar que de haberlo hecho habría sido infinitamente injusta contigo.

—Deja de preocuparte —Millia la tomó de la mano—, o te parecerás a mí.

—Tienes toda la razón, pequeña quejumbrosa.

Ambas rieron otra vez. Cristina sin pensarlo tomó la taza y se la llevó a los labios. Lo escupió al instante llevándose una servilleta a la boca.

— ¡Está frío! Tendremos que pedir otro.

—Deja que me encargue —Millia cerró los ojos y rodeó la taza de Cristina con las manos. Antes de entender lo que estaba haciendo la palma del hada resplandeció tenuemente y el líquido comenzó a humear como si estuviera recién servido.

—Increíble.

—No fue nada —se sonrió.

— ¿Puedo llevarte conmigo a casa? Eres mejor que un electrodoméstico.

—Casa… ¡Oh, no, debo volver ahora!

—Millia, espera, todavía no…

—Gracias por todo, Cristina, pero debo estar allí antes que él regrese.

—Hablas del profesor asesino, ¿no? Tampoco me lo hubiera imaginado de no haberlo visto luchar esa noche. ¿Por qué insistes en estar cerca de un sujeto como ése? Ya sé que me explicaste tus razones, pero todavía no me parecen suficientes —sopló empujando sus propios mechones de cabello en una señal de indignación—. Sophie tenía razón al decir que parecía un mafioso, después de todo… ¡nah!, no le pienso decir que estaba en lo cierto porque luego se le subiría a la cabeza.

—Cristina, lo siento, pero debo partir ahora.

Al levantarse Cristina la retuvo atrapándola, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella antes de que la retirara de la mesa.

— ¿Por qué, cómo te encuentro después?

El silencio de Millia fue una clara respuesta para ella.

—Así que no nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad?

—Yo…

—No te preocupes por mí. Sólo prométeme que te cuidarás y que no te darás por vencida nunca. ¡Y no permitas que ese tupo te haga daño o me las pagará!

—Lo prometo.

Las manos de ambas chicas se separaron. Millia salió del local y Cristina la observó pasar delante de la ventana con mucha premura. Suspiró profundamente recordando aquella tórrida historia del humano que fue educado como un asesino por un dios oscuro y de la pequeña hada que terminó siendo su rehén. ¿Pero qué clase de prisionera podía pasear por la ciudad a voluntad y luego corría de regreso ansiosa por ver a su carcelero? Ahora comprendía mucho mejor que la misma boba de Millia los sentimientos que comenzaban a encadenarla a su prisión y entendió que no podría jamás competir en contra de ellos. Recordó al antipático y misterioso profesor Saotome que después de todo tenía que reconocer poseía cierto encanto. Sí, definitivamente y para su molestia ella no sería rival para él, cosa que no la hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

—Así que Sophie también tenía razón en eso, pequeña demonio —se enderezó estirándose en la silla y miró con nostalgia el cielo gris—. Suerte, Millia.

.

..

.

* * *

**_Continúa en parte 2_**


	31. Anexo 2 2: Heredero 2 parte 2

**.**

* * *

**Heredero del Cielo y la Tierra 2**

**.**

**Parte 2**

* * *

**..**

.

16

.

Kapsuo giró rápidamente desenfundando la espada oculta en el abrigo. Los aceros chocaron y Dainn, más rápido, consiguió una postura aventajada que le permitió desviar ambas armas hacia el suelo aplastando la hoja del joven mortal para retroceder los brazos y lanzar un segundo golpe que el joven no pudo prever con precisión. Retrocedió rápidamente y fue alcanzado por el filo de la guadaña, un roce que cortó su camisa a la altura del vientre. No sintió dolor alguno e intentó una estocada con la hoja de la Gram envuelta en una furiosa aura que el cazador desvió con el largo bastón de su arma deslizándose por su costado. Kapsuo esperaba aquella defensa y tras haberse arrojado sosteniendo el arma con una mano cogió la empuñadura con ambas, mientras ambas armas se rozaban y presionó con fuerza hacia el cuerpo del cazador. Dainn se vio sorprendido y para evitar ser superado en su defensa con improvisación se agachó levantando los brazos dejando que la espada de Kapsuo se deslizara por lo largo del bastón y pasara por encima de su cabeza, no sin antes conseguir rozar la mejilla de Dainn dibujando una línea de sangre negra. Tal osadía dejó expuesto a Kapsuo, ambos contendientes con las armas en alto, pero Dainn fue ahora el más astuto y sorprendió al joven soltando su arma cuando todavía ambas estaban por encima de él, agachándose, girando el cuerpo para conectar una poderosa patada en el pecho que lo arrojó de espaldas al piso varios metros más atrás. Kapsuo dio un puñetazo al suelo y apoyando la mano con firmeza se levantó lentamente mirando al cazador, con ojos fríos y un rostro que no expresaba más que su deseo por destruirlo. Dainn lo esperó, se pasó el pulgar por el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su mejilla esparciendo la mancha por el rostro hasta la oreja, la sonrisa escalofriante del cazador se hizo más grande cuando se lamió el dedo sintiendo el sabor de su propia sangre oscura como la de los demonios.

El joven de pie y en guardia observó su cuerpo apenas moviendo los ojos hacia abajo y notó como la camisa comenzaba a humedecerse alrededor del corte. Pero el punzante dolor no era tan fuerte como el que acusaba el resto de su cuerpo todavía en deuda tras la dura batalla que tuvo con Fafnir.

—Mal, niño, muy mal, no, así no, no, no, no… ¡No! —La sonrisa de Dainn se borró cuando mostró los afilados dientes en un gesto de furia—. ¡No! ¡No! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Burla, burla miserable! Maldito crío, finalmente, sí, finalmente Dainn puede destruirte ¿y qué es esto? ¿Dónde está la ira? Todo lo que eres es miedo, todo lo que eres es debilidad. ¡Todo el maldito trabajo que Dainn tomó para crearte desperdiciado! Eres una falla, ¡una falla, falla, falla! —Con ira clavó la guadaña en los adoquines, la levantó y volvió a enterrar varias veces destrozando la piedra del suelo mientras gritaba incoherencias.

Para Kapsuo esto era una mala señal. Sabía a lo que el cazador se estaba refiriendo y no se trataba de la debilidad de su cuerpo, sino de la de su alma. Había perdido el motivo para combatir cuando se había cuestionado su motivación para seguir viviendo. ¿Quería vengarse de los dioses? Le parecieron egoístas y lejanos, al único que podía odiar de verdad era a Loki, ¿pero le importaba en realidad? Dainn le causaba repugnancia, era un enfermo demente con el alma hecha trizas, ni siquiera así valía la pena enfocar en él su odio aunque ahora estuviese por perder la vida. Todo lo que sentía era debilidad, un vacío oscuro que estaba succionándole la vida y acortando el tiempo que le quedaba de ella.

Dainn se detuvo, quedó paralizado como una estatua y tras unos segundos se movió lentamente, muy lentamente, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano cuando enfocó su atención en Kapsuo mirándolo a través de los dedos entreabiertos. Otra vez sonreía con malicia.

—Niño, niño, niño… ¿por qué muestras tanta debilidad? ¿Dónde quedó tu odio? Uhmmm… sí, sí, eso es, eso tiene que ser. ¡Es tan divertido que no, no, Dainn no puede soportarlo!

Las carcajadas del cazador causaron un escalofrío en el joven.

— ¡No puedo creerlo, después de tantos años, sí, muchos años, muchos ya! Finalmente, sí, sí, finalmente Dainn puede ver tu corazón.

Kapsuo palideció y sus ojos se abrieron antes de que pudiera dominarse. ¿Acaso Dainn había adivinado que…?

— ¿Sabes, muchacho, a quién Dainn ha venido a cazar? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Lo imaginas? Oh, sí, sí lo sabes, tu rostro lo dice, ¡tu corazón a Dainn se lo cuenta todo ahora! —Rió otra vez tan molesto como al principio—. Tu corazón ahora es honesto con Dainn, ¡cuántos años quise ver tu corazón! Y ahora, no, ahora que Dainn lo ve es… es… ¡miserable!

—Será divertido, sí, muy divertido, quizás tanto como cuando encuentre a esa polilla. ¿Quieres saber lo que Dainn hará entonces? —Se relamió malévolamente.

El corazón de Kapsuo se dividió de una forma reclamando en un fuerte coro dos sentimientos tan intensos que él, habiendo contenido por años su propio sentir, quedó paralizado. El gran odio y asco que ahora renacía por Dainn únicamente por comprender sus intenciones hacia Millia lo contradecía el alivio de saber que él todavía no había dado con ella. Sin embargo ambos sentires fueron opacados por el miedo, otra vez el miedo y no por su vida sino por la de esa entrometida que había trastornado todos sus propósitos. Maldita la hora en que la había conocido, empuñó la espada con fuerza, maldita la hora en que le había perdonado la vida, su pie se deslizó ligeramente tensando los músculos, ¡maldita la hora en que se permitió conocerla! Porque por ella, ¡por ella ahora se sentía un humano otra vez!

Corrió con toda las fuerzas que le quedaban hacia Dainn deslizando la punta de la espada por el suelo, el cazador lo esperaba pero se sorprendió gratamente de confirmar que aquel muchacho se encontraba más airado de lo que nunca lo había visto en el pasado y demostraba sus sentimientos con cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La desesperación que los rápidos pies gritaban y el odio que las manos temblorosas alrededor de la Gram expresaban sólo aumentaban su placer cuando lo esperó con la guadaña en alto.

—Eso es niño, ¡eso es, sí, demuéstrale a Dainn lo que sabes hacer!

Las armas chocaron pero cuando Kapsuo levantó la espada desde el suelo la rodeó con una intensa energía que al contacto de la guadaña provocó una fuerte explosión entre ambos. Dainn se vio superado y la energía cobró la forma de un torbellino de dos metros de diámetro que lo envolvió triturando todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué clase de ataque había sido ese? Algo que había aprendido del molesto de su hermano menor, pero ahora invirtiendo las energías utilizando el candor de su propia alma encendida de más sentimientos de los que era capaz de tolerar contra el alma fría y sin vida de Dainn, replicando el movimiento espiral en el aura que a voluntad controló como una ventisca alrededor de la hoja de la Gram. El cazador se elevó atrapado en el centro del torbellino cuando Kapsuo, en medio de un cráter formado por los adoquines levantándose alrededor de él y con el cabello y la ropa moviéndose con violencia por encontrarse en el centro de la ventisca, clavó la espada en el suelo y alzó ambos brazos apuntando hacia arriba cerrando los ojos.

— _¡Caos del alma!_

El rayo de energía oscura más intenso que su ataque habitual se elevó deshaciendo el remolino, demostrando que ahora ni siquiera la técnica de Ranma podría detenerlo, e impactó al desprotegido Dainn produciendo una gran explosión en el cielo que liberó un aro de luz como una onda que se esparció rápidamente. Otra vez vino el silencio. Kapsuo se aferró de la empuñadura de la espada como si fuera un bastón para no caer. Estaba agotado, las heridas de su cuerpo se abrían otra vez echando a perder todo el trabajo que la dulce chica había realizado para curarlo, nada de eso importaba ahora porque el joven tenía su mente puesta en un único objetivo: matar a Dainn. Quería protegerla, ahora estaba decidido a abandonar su idea de venganza, todo lo que tenía en mente era que ella pudiera vivir y la existencia del cazador era lo único que impedía su nuevo propósito. Jadeando se quedó mirando atentamente la explosión. Se maldijo por su torpeza, por muy fuerte que haya sido la magia seguía siendo un hechizo oscuro aprendido de las artes de Nilfhel, ¿qué efectividad tendría contra un einjergar que era mitad demonio?

— ¡Maravilloso, niño, realmente espléndido!

La voz de Dainn celebrando como un idiota confirmaba sus temores. El cazador se encontraba en las alturas, colgado del frontis de un edificio con la guadaña clavada en el muro sostenido con una mano del bastón y encogiendo el resto del cuerpo contra la pared como si fuera una horrenda araña. Tenía la ropa desgarrada y sangre manchaba su rostro y labios rotos, así como sangre recorría las manos revelando que provenía desde los brazos, pero nada de esto parecía afectar al cazador. Todo era alegría para él, todo era parte de su macabro juego. Se soltó del muro y dio varios giros antes de caer agazapado como un animal, un predador. Se levantó muy lentamente estirando su desgarbado cuerpo.

Kapsuo no podía dudar ahora y sin miedo aunando todas sus fuerzas desencajó la espada del suelo y arremetió otra vez. Los golpes del joven fueron lentos, Dainn los esquivó casi sin moverse inclinando el cuerpo, dando algunos pasos, girando alrededor de las estocadas y de los cortes de la espada Gram. Al final atrapó el filo con la mano no importando el acero comenzara a hundirse en sus dedos, la sangre negra recorrió a borbotones el acero de la espada hasta la empuñadura donde goteó de la mano de Kapsuo como un lazo que los unía a ambos, un legado de muerte y una promesa de odio de maestro a pupilo.

—Bien, niño, bien. Has cumplido maravillosamente el deseo de Dainn, sí, el deseo del maestro; ¡Te has convertido en una presa magnífica!

Le dio un fuerte golpe con la cabeza al joven y éste trastabilló con la nariz sangrando. El cazador sin soltar la espada Gram con la diestra tiró lejos la guadaña para apretar con la zurda el cuello del joven y lo empujó corriendo, casi levantándolo a rastras, hasta el otro extremo donde lo enterró en la pared.

—Muéstrame tu odio, sí, susúrraselo a Dainn —el cazador murmuró casi en el oído de Kapsuo cuando empujándolo comenzaba a hundirlo lentamente en el muro agrietándolo, formando un agujero con su sola fuerza, aplastando la carne y huesos del mortal—, háblale a Dainn, Dainn quiere ver más, quiere saborear el terror de tu corazón, sí, todo tu terror, niño, tu terror, sí. ¿Sabes, niño, sabes lo que Dainn hará ahora? Dainn creativo, sí, sí, muy inteligente es Dainn. Dainn te cortará los brazos, Dainn te cortará las piernas pero no te matará, no, no, entre nosotros eso sería lo correcto. ¡Pero Dainn no es correcto! Dainn quiere que veas hasta con la última gota de tu sangre lo que hará con la polilla cuando la atrape, sí, atrape, sí, sí.

Jadeando Kapsuo levantó el rostro con una mirada de desafío. Aquello no le gustó a Dainn que esperaba ver más de su angustiado corazón, no quería que él se cerrara otra vez y le impidiera disfrutar del goce hasta el último instante. Impaciente le conectó un rodillazo en el abdomen que deformó el rostro del joven en una mueca de dolor escupiendo un poco de sangre que salpicó la mejilla del sonriente cazador.

—Niño terco, eres una vergüenza, ¿por qué no te rindes? ¿Por qué insistes en luchar? Acepta la muerte, niño, acéptala, sí, porque al final no eres más que un miserable mortal.

Kapsuo, para sorpresa de Dainn, cerró la boca insinuando una sonrisa, porque tarde descubrió su antiguo maestro que en la mano empuñada había reunido lentamente una gran cantidad de energía. La abrió entonces revelando una pequeña esfera concentrada del tamaño de una canica que levitaba entre los dedos y el cazador perdió la sonrisa al descubrir lo que estaba haciendo, porque no se trataba de un hechizo sino que era el alma misma de Kapsuo, toda su existencia, deseos, sentimientos y miedos, concentrados en un único punto del universo

—No te daré esa satisfacción.

— ¡Maldito crío! —siseó Dainn soltándolo con el deseo de separarse lo más rápidamente posible, pero ni siquiera el veloz cazador pudo con el movimiento de Kapsuo cuando estiró el brazo con la mano abierta sosteniendo la esfera casi pegada al pecho del cazador y todo se tornó blanco.

La calle completa fue sacudida y los antiguos adoquines se desprendieron entre sí, los postes del tendido eléctrico saltaron de los cimientos y el edificio en que antes se encontraban fue consumido por gran parte del estallido de energía que como un óvalo se extendió hacia el cielo. Un grifo de agua estalló liberando una estela de agua que se transformó en una vaporosa cortina sobre la callejuela ahora desnivelada, convertida en bloques en distintas alturas y los edificios de alrededor perdieron gran parte de las fachadas y algunas habitaciones que se convirtieron en pilas de escombros como si un gran terremoto hubiera castigado aquel pequeño lugar. A lo lejos se sintieron pronto las exclamaciones de miedo de la población que a cuadras de es el lugar también se vieron afectados por lo que todavía creían era parte de un capricho de la naturaleza y las alarmas de los vehículos que repicaban sin cesar. Pero allí, en el centro del caos, parecía el escenario de un bombardeo.

Del edificio no quedaba más que el muro contrario demarcado por la insinuación de las bases de las distintas habitaciones que antes allí existían ahora convertidos en cerros de escombros y muebles destruidos. Sobre la pila de residuos se hallaba Kapsuo, sentado en el piso y con la espalda hundida en la pared como si hubiera sido aplastado por la explosión que él mismo provocó. El cuerpo inerte y la cabeza caída no revelaron signo alguno de vida. Algunas piedrecillas resbalaron de sus vestiduras y la mano se movió ligeramente. Abrió la boca mostrando los dientes en una señal de dolor pues apenas podía mover la punta de los dedos con gran sacrificio ya que todo el resto del brazo lo tenía destrozado por dentro, los huesos partidos hasta el punto de no ser más que una masa de carne y sangre inerte. El resto de su organismo no se encontraba en un estado más esperanzador y la sangre en hilos como ríos caía por el costado de su cabeza. Levantó el rostro apoyando la cabeza en la pared y miró lo que había provocado, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando trató de levantarse y se quejó como nunca antes lo había hecho, siempre tan fuerte y entrenado para contenerse. Al tercer intento consiguió ponerse de pie deslizando la espalda por la pared y caminó lentamente, casi tambaleándose con cada paso sosteniendo con la única mano que podía mover su costado lastimado. No podía sentir al cazador, ¿había terminado con él?

Los escombros saltaron tras él y emergió como una silueta oscura, como una sombra de vestidos rasgados y piel quemada, con los dientes afilados y los ojos blancos haciéndole sombra al joven rugiendo como un animal sin conciencia. Y comprendió entonces que su final había llegado. Dainn se levantó rugiendo y sin mediar palabra alguna cargó contra el indefenso Kapsuo, lo cogió por el cuello y lo arrojó al suelo por el montículo hacia abajo. El joven rodó sin fuerzas y llegando al suelo quedó tendido. Dainn seguía bramando, su ira era sólo igual al dolor que debía estar sintiendo cuando todo su cuerpo era una mancha de sangre negra pintando franjas sobre la piel y las ropas destrozadas, saltando en cuatro patas como un animal bajó por la colina de escombros y saltó sobre Kapsuo cuando éste, todavía consciente, trataba de arrastrarse buscando la espada Gram que había quedado tirada en medio de la callejuela. Dainn cayó sentado sobre la espalda de Kapsuo y éste se quejó en un grito mezclado con su sangre. El cazador lo giró en el suelo y lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro varias veces antes de comenzar a estrangularlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Maldito, maldito, maldito, ¡maldito!

La ira de Dainn era más que por el daño causado por la mirada que antes de morir todavía el joven tenía. Desafío, arrogancia, fuerza, ahora el joven parecía más decidido que antes en no volver a darle la satisfacción de demostrarse su miedo. Dando un grito de furia Dainn se levantó soltándolo. No debía ser así, ¡no podía ser así! Ese mortal tenía que gritar de miedo, tenía que llorar, no podía matarlo si seguía mirándolo de esa forma.

—Hazlo, maldito engendro —susurró Kapsuo con un ojo abierto y el otro lastimado a medio cerrar—. ¡Hazlo!

Dainn chilló como un animal herido ante las palabras arrogantes de Kapsuo y lo pateó en el costado, pero el joven apretó los dientes y se contuvo de quejarse.

— ¡Mátame ahora! —Ordenó el joven y su voz sonó con la autoridad de un rey.

El cazador se descompuso y chilló hasta caer de rodillas afirmándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Se comenzó a dar de cabezazos contra el suelo en su demencia. Toda la preparación, todos los años preparando a la presa perfecta ahora arruinados. La antigua y falsa fuerza de Avari habría sido un deleite de quebrar hasta hacerlo gritar de miedo, pero este Kapsuo era un tormento para su enferma alma. Los ojos ya no eran fríos sino fuertes y su rostro no contenía su ira sino que estaba lleno de una determinación que no comprendía. Con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas comprimidas Dainn siguió dándose de cabeza contra el duro suelo, de rodillas, hasta que se levantó dando un fuerte grito.

— ¡Voy a matarte, voy a destrozarte, voy a cortar cada tendón de tu cuerpo hasta escucharte gritar!

—Hazlo, maldito animal… ¡Hazlo!

Dainn gritó otra vez ante la terquedad de Kapsuo. Se acercó a él y lo levantó por la camisa obligándolo que sostenerse de pie y lo volvió a estrangular. Al no tener respuesta lo giró y cogió por detrás doblando su brazo sano y lo hizo crujir amenazándolo también con destrozarlo, y aún así Kapsuo no se quejó, por el contrario, soportando el dolor sonrió como si al final hubiese comprendido la fuente del deseo de Dainn y eso mismo le estaba negando.

— ¿Dónde está tu alma, crío? ¡Dónde está tu maldito corazón, no lo escondas de Dainn!, no lo niegues al maestro, no lo apartes de Dainn. Dainn quiere aplastarlo, Dainn quiere devorarlo. ¡Maldito niño!

Kapsuo cerró los ojos, sentía que su conciencia se perdía cuando veía todo borroso y ya las torturas de Dainn dejaron de tener sentido. ¿Así acabaría todo? ¿Qué era eso, una victoria, una derrota, moriría con la satisfacción de llevarse a la tumba la única felicidad del cazador? ¿Y qué sería de Millia? Esperaba que ella fuera lo suficientemente lista como para haber escapado. Si no estaba allí cuando llegó el cazador, cuando asesinó a cada alma que vivía en esa callejuela como tristemente pudo percibirlo con su espíritu y ahora confirmarlo al ver a través de los escombros los restos de los cuerpos que yacían allí desde antes del encuentro con su antiguo maestro, entonces era posible que ella hubiera finalmente escapado de él. Después de todo no había ninguna razón para que ella necesitara de su vida como él si quería utilizarla a ella. Al final resultaba ser más astuta y eso le provocó tal felicidad que sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de triunfo que el cazador malinterpretó como una burla. Dainn lo dejó y caminó lentamente hacia su guadaña, la cogió y regresó colocando un pie sobre el abdomen lastimado del joven y la levantó apuntando a su cabeza.

—Morirás, niño, ¡morirás!

Kapsuo volvió a sonreír.

—Has lo que quieras.

Dainn gritó de rabia y alzó la guadaña más en alto dispuesto a dar el golpe. Cuando Kapsuo movió la cabeza hacia un costado y algo cambio.

— _¡Cristal Lanza!_

Retrocedió el cuerpo el cazador evitando que una afilada estaca de cristal lo atravesara, la que impactó en un edificio a sus espaldas. La mirada de Dainn no fue de desconcierto o precaución, sino más bien de curiosidad cuando observó la pequeña e insignificante cosa que lo había atacado. En el centro de la callejuela entre los escombros Millia se hallaba parada con firmeza, agitada, con una mano presionada contra su pecho y la otra alzada apuntando en su dirección.

Kapsuo también la vio y toda la firmeza que había demostrado se desmoronó cuando sus ojos azules cambiaron a la más profunda rabia y frustración. ¿Por qué ella había regresado, qué tan estúpida podía llegar a ser?

—Oh, ¡oh! Interesante —habló el cazador cuando por fin pareció reconocer a Millia y con ella vino a su mente la razón primera por la que se encontraba en ese lugar. El éxtasis de la sangre lo había perdido completamente hasta ese momento—, ¿por qué la pequeña avecilla vuela a las fauces del predador? ¿Por qué se pregunta Dainn, sí, por qué? ¿Lo sabe el niño, lo sospecha? —Miró con burla al joven a sus pies—. No, no, no lo sabe, el niño es tan atolondrado que jamás imaginaría lo obvio. Pero Dainn sabe, sí, sí, sí que sabe. Oh, ¡oh! Qué ira, qué ojos, mocoso, qué odio hacia Dainn, ¿qué significa esto, dónde está la arrogancia ahora? Ah, ya veo, sí, sí, así que finalmente hemos encontrado tu corazón. ¿No que lo habías ocultado muy bien, niño, no, no, no?

Miró a Millia otra vez con una sonrisa bestial, otra vez se sentía lleno de sí mismo cuando Kapsuo era un pozo de desesperación.

— ¡Allí está! Sí, allí está, niño… tu corazón. No lo ocultaste tan bien de Dainn.

El joven reacción moviendo los brazos tratando de golpear el tobillo de Dainn, pero éste, fuerte todavía a pesar de las muchas heridas que salpicaban su cuerpo, lo pateó con más violencia en el tórax dejándolo inmóvil.

— ¡Detente, no te atrevas a lastimar a Kapsuo! —Millia en un arranque de desesperación alzó ambos brazos y una corriente de magia azulada la rodeó al instante revolviendo sus cabellos y meciendo su vestido.

—No, ¡no! ¡Detente tú, polilla necia, o tu hechizo podría lastimar a tu querido Kapsuo!

Millia sintió que todas sus fuerzas flaqueaban ante la verdad que el cazador le reveló. Si atacaba Kapsuo se vería involucrado, pero más doloroso era verlo allí tendido bajo el pie del insano Dainn tan lastimado que temía a cada segundo por su vida. Bajó lentamente los brazos con las manos empuñadas temblando de miedo e impotencia.

—Así está mejor, mucho mejor, sí. Mira, niño, ¡mira! Finalmente alguien sabe escuchar al viejo Dainn. No como otros malagradecidos estudiantes que no son prestos para aprender —dio otra patada en el tórax de Kapsuo haciéndolo toser sangre—. Si hubieses escuchado a Dainn tu muerte habría sido rápida y placentera… ¡no, claro que no, tu final sería igual de divertido! —Rió a carcajadas burlándose de sus presas.

En ese momento los ojos de Kapsuo y Millia se encontraron. ¿Qué podían decirse? Él la recriminaría por su insensatez y ella, quizás, le confesaría que su propia vida valía mucho menos que lo que él estaba dispuesto a pagar por salvarla. No obstante, bajo la burlesca risa del cazador ambos se encontraron para decirse algo que sólo las almas en el borde del abismo podían compartir. Los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada afilada de Kapsuo la hicieron dudar, ella apenas movió la cabeza en un gesto de negación, con el sudor brillando en su frente y los ojos humedecidos, pero la insistencia de la intensa mirada del joven herido fue como un brusco regaño que la hizo decidirse. Millia entreabrió otra vez los dedos de la mano izquierda y un pequeño destello oculto tras la palma comenzó a formarse.

—Ah, ¡ah! —Dainn dejó de reír notando el profundo silencio en ambos, cargó el pie aplastando a Kapsuo como para asegurarse de que su antiguo alumno no intentara algún nuevo truco, su error fue menospreciar a Millia—. ¿Todavía no te das por vencido, niño, no? ¡Por qué tardas tanto en desangrarte! Comienza a tornarse aburrido para Dainn. ¿Quieres que empiece con ella, sí, eso deseas, sí, sí, sí? ¿Sí? ¡Habla!

Lo pateó otra vez pero ahora se encontró con que el joven no se quejó, sino que le respondió con un gesto lleno de la misma determinación que antes lo había ofuscado. Lleno de dudas el cazador miró hacia la chica que tanto había despreciado y ahora permanecía en silencio. Algo de esa situación le pareció familiar. Tarde recordó su dolorosa derrota en Nerima.

Kapsuo lo atrapó con ambos brazos por el robillo aferrando todo el peso de su cuerpo al cazador y Millia alzó el brazo apuntándolo.

— _¡Rayo cristal!_

El joven se quejó, débil no pudo contra la fuerza del furioso cazador cuando en una fracción de segundo se liberó cogiéndolo con ambos brazos para levantarlo y sostenerlo desde atrás, con un brazo alrededor del cuello del joven mortal, como si fuera un escudo humano. Millia no tuvo tiempo de detenerse. El rayo mágico con toda su energía concentrada se desvió del blanco y rozó la mejilla de Kapsuo, chocó con el edificio tras ambos y estalló desplomando la ya dañada estructura. Mientras caía la mirada de Kapsuo llena de frustración y la de Millia, asustada y desesperada, se encontraron otra vez y lo que se dijeron fue algo más allá de la comprensión de las ideas.

—Oh, niño, buen plan, muy buen plan —susurró Dainn a su oído mientras los sostenía por detrás presionando con tal fuerza el cuello del joven hombre con su brazo que amenazaba con estrangularlo—, sí, sí, muy bueno, sí. Y Dainn ya te creía perdido, ¡qué divertido resultaste hasta el final, niño!

Millia jadeaba angustiada, por poco había lastimado a Kapsuo con su propia magia y ahora sentía que ya nada podía hacer más que desafiar al cazador por sí misma, lo que era imposible. Sin embargo, Kapsuo Saotome no estaba de humor para hacer caso a los deseos o temores de ninguno de los dos y con un rápido movimiento arrojó un codazo hacia atrás golpeando con tanta fuerza a Dainn que el cazador ya no pudo disimular el dolor que lo dejó sin aire. Levantó los brazos y lo atrapó por la cabeza en una rápida llave que hizo girar al alto einjergar por sobre su hombro arrojándolo de espaldas al piso.

—Maldición —jadeó Kapsuo apenas consiguió derribar a Dainn—, ¡corre! ¡Corre!

La orden a Millia fue interrumpida por una rápida patada que Dainn efectuó desde el piso, una que había dado en el rostro de Kapsuo si este, precavido, no hubiese bloqueado con ambos brazos cruzados a la altura de su cabeza. El impacto le provocó una pérdida de equilibrio y trastabilló hacia atrás torpemente. El cazador giró con la destreza de una pantera y se arrojó apuntando al estómago de Kapsuo con un poderoso puñetazo. El joven reaccionó a tiempo y con el brazo desvió el golpe hacia un costado y respondió con el mismo giro de su cintura con un fuerte codazo en la mejilla de Dainn. El cazador perdió los bríos con el golpe y casi cayó, pero Kapsuo aprovechó el momento para arrojar su cuerpo hacia atrás antes de caer por la falta de equilibrio, de forma planificada, y así arrojar a la vez una fuerte patada en el aire. Dainn reaccionó a tiempo demostrando su gran destreza atrapó el pie de Kapsuo con ambas manos contra su abdomen y lo giró rápidamente haciendo que todo el cuerpo del joven girara horizontalmente para luego estrellarlo de un preciso codazo en el abdomen contra el suelo.

— ¡Sí, maravilloso, niño, maravilloso! ¡Más, más, Dainn quiere más de tu odio!

Al querer moverse Dainn sintió que algo lo retuvo. El suelo a su derredor se había cubierto por una capa de cristal que lo había atrapado hasta los tobillos. Millia no había huido, sino que decidida a proteger a Kapsuo ya preparaba su siguiente hechizo.

— _¡Cristal Austri!_

Un vendaval sopló desde el sur, aire lleno de cristales en los que se vio envuelto el cazador. Cubierto con los brazos la ropa ya maltrecha se habría en grandes cortes. Pero todas las heridas no hacían más que aumentar la risa del cazador que disfrutaba cada ataque y dolor que recibía. Arrojándose al suelo se desprendió de la trampa de cristal y ahora, ignorando al caído Kapsuo, corrió hacia Millia. Se agachó en la carrera recogiendo la guadaña por el bastón y saltó sobre ella.

— _Es… ¡Escudo!_

—Idiota, ¡no va a funcionar! —Gritó el joven en el piso escupiendo un poco más de sangre y con pavor su corazón se paralizó cuando vio al cazador caer sobre ella.

El fuerte destello lo cegó, Dainn gritó cuando su cuerpo fue rechazado por la aparente frágil barrera y dio varios tumbos por el suelo como si hubiera en realidad recibido un gran daño. Millia seguía allí, con las manos sobre la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Kapsuo no podía dar crédito a lo sucedido, ella había detenido a Dainn con la magia más simple de todas y recordar que en realidad era la hija de Hel sólo vino después de su primera preocupación.

—Vete, ¡sólo vete! —trató de ordenarle débilmente. Pero ella no obedeció.

Al abrir los ojos y ver que pudo detenerlo algo infló su pecho de valor, miraba a Kapsuo caído y todo lo que tenía en la mente era salvarlo. Movió las manos como si practicara una suave danza y el suelo siguió cristalizándose a su derredor, una magia que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella y todavía no podía controlar.

Dainn se despegó de los escombros entre los que había quedado enterrado y ahora no tan feliz la miró gruñendo. Kapsuo se desesperó, ésta vez el cazador la mataría. Se sentía débil, inútil, incapaz de salvar una sola vida cuando en el pasado tenía el poder de quitar muchas. El cazador sonrió con la malicia brillando en los ojos y se abalanzó otra vez sobre la indefensa chica. Millia lo esperó rodeada de un aura tan intensa que parecía que algo preparaba cuando Dainn se desvió a pocos metros de ella. Levantó la guadaña y apuntó directo al joven que de rodillas en el suelo no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

—No, ¡no, Kapsuo! —Millia perdió la concentración y bajó los brazos, ahora apuntando a la distancia. Pero Dainn era astuto y todo se había tratado de un ardid para que ella perdiera su preparada trampa para él, el pie de Dainn giró a una velocidad inhumana cuando cargó otra vez contra ella.

Saltó, Millia entró en pánico y sin poder murmurar ningún hechizo trató de retroceder, tropezó son el suelo cristalino y cayó sentada con los ojos abiertos por el miedo.

—Maldito Dainn, ¡no la toques!

El desesperado grito de Kapsuo causó un eco por toda la callejuela en ruinas. El silencio vino después. Millia abrió los ojos uno tras el otro muy lentamente y vio la punta de la guadaña temblando intensamente delante de sus ojos. Dainn se había detenido, el infame cazador babeaba maldiciones airadas, ininteligibles, como si algo contuviera su más grande deseo.

—No puede hacerlo —murmuró Kapsuo—, él no puede hacerlo…

"¿Sabes, muchacho, a quién Dainn ha venido a cazar?..."

Apretando los dientes se levantó y corrió cogiendo la espada Gram. El anhelo de su corazón que latía con la fuerza que había olvidado años atrás lo alimentaba de vida cuando ya no podía sentir el resto de su cuerpo. Con un fuerte grito de batalla sorprendió al paralizado cazador, que giró para enfrentarlo y detener el golpe de la espada. Así ambos cruzaron los aceros delante de la impactada Millia. Kapsuo tomó la ventaja para sorpresa del cazador, finalmente las heridas del demonio comenzaban a afectarlo. Con un choque de las armas y un fuerte empuje ambos se separaron y Kapsuo quedó delante de Millia. Se puso en guardia.

—Kapsuo, tú… digo… usted… yo… no…. Por favor…

—Calla —ordenó susurrándole sin dejar de mirar al cazador por sobre su propia espada—, él ha venido por ti, él tiene ordenado cazarte. Pero le prohibieron hacerte daño, por eso sigues con vida.

— ¿No puede lastimarme?

—Tienes una oportunidad. Debes correr, ¿todavía puedes volar?

—Sí… pero…

— ¡Idiota! Deja de actuar como si te importara en algo, soy tu maldito enemigo. Te odio, te odio, ¿lo sabes? Ahora lárgate de aquí.

Millia no se sintió afectada por las palabras de Kapsuo, o no de la forma en que él esperaba. El joven no podía perder más tiempo, Dainn jadeaba tanto como él y la contienda se definiría en el próximo embate. Tensó los músculos, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo para ganar algo de espacio para ella.

—Lo siento —murmuró antes de avanzar.

— ¡No te atrevas!

Kapsuo se detuvo, Dainn también lo hizo. Millia se había levantado y con rapidez se abrazó a la espalda del joven deteniéndolo con todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, estúpida…?

—No te dejaré —clamó entre lágrimas—, no permitiré que mueras.

—Qué te importa mi vida ahora, ¡deja de actuar como si te importara también mi vida! Si quieres salvar a alguien procura proteger al resto de los midgarianos, ellos si merecen la salvación.

—Pero ellos… ¡ellos no me importan tanto como tú!

Kapsuo quedó impactado a tal punto que olvidó la situación en la que se encontraba. Los brazos de Millia se relajaron pero no lo soltaron y sintió una tibia humedad en la espalda. La espada del joven descansó en el suelo y con el rostro inclinado sus ojos temblaban por una emoción extraña, la misma sensación que lo había perturbado ahora lo dominaba hasta hacerle perder todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Al final una pregunta escapó de sus temblorosos labios en que retrataba todo el conflicto que ahora atormentaba su alma.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Preguntó con una honestidad extraña en él.

Millia no respondió con palabras, sino que su abrazo se hizo más fuerte y movió el rostro esparciendo la humedad de las lágrimas por la camisa. Kapsuo se movió rápidamente y la tiró del brazo apartándola, arrojándola al suelo cuando Dainn atacó otra vez. Los aceros chocaron y ahora el cazador, con ventaja, rompió su defensa. El corte fue brutal. Millia, paralizada en el piso, vio la sangre roja esparcirse en el aire y caer a sus pies al igual el joven que cayó de rodillas rendido ante Dainn. El horrible corte abría la camisa desde el pecho hasta el hombro. De rodillas la espada resbaló de la mano temblorosa sin fuerza siquiera para cerrar los dedos. Estaba perdido, ya no tenía nada que más, no planes, estrategias, milagros, nada.

—Vete… ¡vete! —suplicó el joven a los pies del cazador. La sombra de Dainn lo cubrió y de su silueta brillaron únicamente los dientes afilados y ansiosos.

La risa de Dainn llenó el espacio y retrocedió lentamente la guadaña. Ahora nada lo detendría, no existía ninguna fuerza capaz de desafiarlo, ¡ninguna!

—No… No… ¡no te atrevas a lastimarlo o lo lamentarás!

Millia reunió las manos y una brisa fría la rodeó. Un destello cristalino se formó entre ellas y rápidamente las fue separando cuando la luz tomó la forma hermosa e inquietante de una larga daga. El arma de cristal fue convocada por su desesperación, no, más que eso por su deseo de proteger lo que en ese momento consideró más valioso que su propia vida levitaba allí ante sus ojos. La cogió con una mano y apuntó con ella a Dainn.

— ¡Déjalo ir!

—Oh, ¡oh! ¿Escuchaste eso, niño? Ella me desafía, ella quiere enfrentar a Dainn. ¡Una mujer tiene que protegerte, niño, sí, protegerte!

—No la toques, maldito… monstruo lo… lo sé, no puedes… no puedes hacerle daño.

—Dainn tiene que llevarla… viva —terminó diciendo la última palabra con un incontenible desprecio para recuperar rápidamente la sonrisa—, pero viva no significa entera, ¿o sí? ¿No? ¿No? ¿Sí, dices?

Divertido con la situación bajó la guadaña y caminó hacia ella hasta quedar de pie a dos metros de la chica.

— ¿Quieres luchar en contra de Dainn? ¿Quieres ocupar el lugar del mocoso en el tormento? ¿Sí, sí, eso quieres?

Millia separó las piernas en una postura de guardia tan torpe que a Dainn le arrancó otra carcajada llena de burla. Entonces hizo algo que congeló la sonrisa de Dainn, se irguió, cogió la daga con ambas manos y la presionó con fuerza contra su propio cuerpo a la altura del vientre.

— ¿Qué pretendes, polilla, el miedo te ha cegado la razón, eso es, la razón, no?

—Te ordenaron llevarme con vida —la voz de Millia apenas contuvo los quebrantos cuando habló con la fuerza de una auténtica reina—, eres un demonio bajo un pacto, ¿no es así? Si quebrantas el pacto tu alma se consumirá en las llamas de Muspellheim eternamente; Esa es la ley de Nilfhel.

—Tú no eres nadie para invocar la ley de Nilfhel, pequeña polilla, no, no lo eres —respondió no muy seguro el cazador.

—Soy Millia… ¡Soy Millia Hela Angerboda, hija de Hel Laufeyiarson Angerboda reina de Nilfhel! Por mi nombre y el de mi madre invoco al pacto —presionó la cuchilla contra su vientre—, si fallas ahora tu alma se perderá en el fuego que nunca se apaga.

Kapsuo tenía que admirarla por su valor pero en ese momento, sin poder moverse, quería abofetearla por poner así en peligro su propia vida, ¿quería acaso suicidarse para condenar al alma del cazador?

—Niña boba, sí, boba y cobarde, ¿pretendes amenazar a Dainn? Tú no tienes el valor…

Los dientes del cazador crujieron de tensión cuando Millia ante sus palabras comenzó a enterrar la punta de la daga de cristal en su cuerpo. El rostro de la chica palideció y se llenó de su sudor, lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas pero su mirada no disminuyó en intensidad. El hermoso vestido se tiñó de rojo, una mancha que rápidamente creció por todo su vientre.

—Este es el… trato… en nombre de Nilfhel… por mi nombre, no me quitaré la vida y… y dejaré que me lleves con tu amo sólo si…

— ¿Sólo si…? —Dainn sudaba tanto como ella, cada segundo que la chica se lastimaba era como si su alma demoniaca comenzaba a sentir el calor de Muspellheim. La odiaba; sí, cómo la odiaba por atreverse a arrinconarlo de esa manera.

—Si no lo lastimas a Kapsuo.

Los ojos de Dainn se contrajeron de ira, pero las rápidas manos de Millia volvieron a hundir más la cuchilla llegando hasta un tercio de la hoja. Sus piernas temblaron, ella jamás había sentido un dolor tan intenso pero sólo mirar a Kapsuo le daba fuerzas para saber que ahora ella era la que debía pasar por el sufrimiento para salvarlo.

—No quiero —respondió Dainn.

— ¡Entonces ambos moriremos y él será libre!

— ¡No lo hagas! —Suplicó Kapsuo que quiso levantarse, cuando Dainn lo golpeó con el revés de la mano arrojándolo al piso.

—Calla, ¡calla! ¡Todos deben callar! Dainn no suelta una presa, ¡nadie obliga a Dainn a soltar su presa!

— ¡Él debe vivir! —Los pies de Millia resbalaron un poco, estaba llegando a su límite pero siguió hundiendo la daga en su cuerpo. Ya no pensaba en el trato sino que dominada por el dolor había decidido dar el último movimiento hasta el final—, él debe vivir.

Dainn no tenía salida, tratar de quitarle la daga sólo podría provocar la muerte de la chica y lo sabía, su alma estaba en juego.

—Dainn promete que no matará al mocoso… hoy.

—No le harás… ningún… daño.

El cazador gruñó y apenas fueron reconocibles sus palabras mezcladas con odio.

—Ningún daño hará Dainn al miserable crío… hoy, sólo hoy.

—Por mi nombre… y… tu alma… tenemos un… pacto.

—Un pacto.

Millia sonrió y arrancó la daga de su cuerpo. El arma cayó al suelo y rebotó teñida su hoja por la pura sangre de la chica. Los pies ya no pudieron sostenerla y se desplomó siendo atrapada por los brazos del cazador.

—Millia —murmuró Kapsuo estirando el brazo, deseando alcanzarla—, ¡Millia!

—Dijiste… mi nombre —ella sonrió antes de perder la conciencia.

El cazador no estaba feliz y cargó a Millia sobre su hombro sin ninguna consideración por su herida. Pero la sonrisa regresó cuando vio la desesperación de Kapsuo.

—Oh, niño, ¡oh! Qué situación más vergonzosa para ambos, sí, muy humillante. Ésta miserable cría impide a Dainn cazar, no, no, ¡no cazar, no! Y una mujer te ha salvado la vida, sí, la vida. Por hoy serás libre de mi mano, niño, otra vez, una vez más, sí, de nuevo, de nuevo, ¡una vez más vives! Disfrútalo, sí, sí, sí, ¡sí, disfrútalo! Porque hoy Dainn te ha perdonado la vida.

La risa estridente lo siguió cuando marchó con pasos lentos, cargando a Millia y la guadaña colgando de la otra mano. Kapsuo incapaz de levantarse trató de arrastrarse tras él, al no poder moverse golpeó el suelo sintiendo que los ojos se le humedecía de la ira que era incapaz de contener.

— ¡Dainn, maldito bastardo, suéltala! ¡Tú problema es conmigo, déjala ir!

La risa creció y creció cuando todo lo que veía era la borrosa silueta del einjergar que se alejaba y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse contra su voluntad. Y gritó con la voz ronca, desesperado, sintiendo por segunda vez en su vida que le arrebataban todo lo que tenía.

— ¡Dainn!

.

17

.

La música era suave y melodiosa, un magnífico solo de violín hacia la delicia de la obra acompañada a momentos por un piano. Renoir apagó la música pasando por el costado del costoso equipo de sonido y continuó hasta detenerse ante la gran ventana de su cuarto en lo más alto del lujoso hotel en el centro de París. Su cuerpo desnudo por detrás demostraba cuidados atléticos y también las marcas de cicatrices que cruzaban la espalda revelando un pasado oscuro y lleno de violencia. Respiró profundamente en la oscuridad de la habitación iluminada por las luces de la ciudad en el exterior. El sonido de su teléfono móvil lo despertó.

—Señor Renoir, ¿desea que yo conteste? —Michelle se sentó en la cama cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas y le preguntó con la misma cortesía con que trabajaba a diario. A pesar de la calma que aparentaba su piel y rostro demostraba moretones y rasguños, dolorosos testigos de la macabra lujuria del hombre.

—No, lo haré yo —caminó por el borde de la ventana y cogió el aparato que descansaba sobre un aparador. Lo abrió en un rápido movimiento y se lo llevó al oído mientras apoyaba la otra mano sobre el cristal con los ojos puestos en el paisaje urbano—. Bien, sí, comprendo. Procuren que tenga todas las atenciones necesarias o alguien lo pagará caro.

Cerró de golpe el teléfono y lo tiro con rabia.

— ¿Señor…?

—Finalmente es mía; y por culpa de ese animal casi la perdemos —se frotó la frente con ambas manos.

Michelle se levantó de la cama y dejó que las sábanas se deslizaran lentamente por su cuerpo desnudo, se acercó al hombre recostándose en su espalda.

—Si lo desea yo puedo ayudarlo a relajarse.

— ¡Apártate! —La empujó bruscamente haciéndola caer—, no estoy de ánimo. Debo regresar, quiero que todo éste preparado en diez minutos para irnos.

—Sí, señor Renoir —respondió sumisa la mujer todavía sentada en el suelo, intentando que su frágil rostro no demostrara su dolor—, en diez minutos estaremos preparados tal y como usted lo desea.

Renoir no la volvió a mirar y entró en el baño, se escuchó el sonido de la ducha. Michelle se levantó lentamente quejándose un poco de los moretones de su cuerpo y a tientas buscó su ropa.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos la luz la lastimó. Pronto descubrió que no se trataba de la luz sino del color de la habitación donde se encontraba pues era completamente blanca desde el techo, los muros, el piso de piedra y también la manta y sábanas de la cómoda cama en la que se encontraba recostada de espaldas. Sorprendida trató de sentarse y una fuerte punzada en el abdomen la detuvo volviendo a caer en la almohada. Suspiró profundamente tratando de contener el dolor y cuando se calmó lo volvió a intentar muy lentamente, deslizando el cuerpo bajo las sábanas para arrastrarse sobre la almohada y quedar un poco más alzada. Consiguiéndolo levantó las mantas y se encontró con que vestía un largo camisón blanco con un cuello tan amplio que escotado le colgaba de los hombros, levantó el borde del vestido y observó su abdomen, dolía pero no tenía ninguna marca de la cicatriz que debería haber quedado tras la herida. Con curiosidad miró hacia los lados y vio a su costado sobre el velador un jarrón con un ramo de flores maravillosas, púrpura y violeta con hojas que resplandecía como el oro, la reconoció comprendiendo que la presencia de esa flor allí sería la razón de su rápida recuperación.

—Lágrimas de Yggdrasil —dijo una voz que ella desconoció—, son muy difíciles, sino imposibles, de conseguir en este mundo.

Sobresaltada se cubrió con la sábana hasta el cuello y descubrió al hombre que se encontraba sentado del otro extremo de la habitación en un mullido sillón también blanco. El hombre vestía de manera formal y para extrañeza de la chica también de blanco desde la camisa hasta los zapatos. Era joven y de buen parecer, el cabello lo tenía ondulado y parecía nunca salirse de su adecuada forma. La sonrisa tan encantadora causó una extraña sensación en Millia y no era de encanto, ella reconoció aquella sonrisa como la de los dioses, seres de los que jamás había que fiarse como tantas veces le había recomendado su antiguo señor Freyr. Junto con este descubrimiento vino el recuerdo de todo lo sucedido; Dainn, Kapsuo y su propio sacrificio. Aquello la hizo abrir los ojos asustada pero se contuvo, ya que sabía no podía perder la calma en una situación tan extraña como aquella y preguntó con suavidad sin saber que lo que expresó en realidad, mezclando sus buenos modales con su impaciencia y desesperación, fue la dignidad y autoridad de una reina.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué me encuentro en ese lugar tan extraño?

—Directa —celebró el hombre con una sonrisa—, alabo eso ya que también me disgustan los rodeos, mi hermosa señora. Ahora puedo comprobar que la imagen que desprende de niña inocente no es más que una falsa pintura de lo que es en realidad. Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Renoir Laufery y este lugar es mi humilde morada —indicó el derredor con un rápido giro de las manos—, y usted, por supuesto, es mi invitada. No, permítame corregirme, mi más importante y bella invitada.

Millia no se dejó impresionar por las palabras melosas de ese hombre que desde el principio le despertó una inusual antipatía. En otras circunstancias se habría sentido culpable de no poder mirar con buenos ojos a quién parecía tan amable con ella, sin embargo ahora todo era distinto y tenía motivos para desconfiar.

—Agradezco sus palabras —respondió recurriendo a la grandes habilidades diplomáticas de las hijas de Gimle, y más todavía a su ya probada paciencia cuando todo lo que quería era gritar por el nombre de Kapsuo y poder comprobar su bienestar—, pero todavía no ha respondido a mi pregunta. Para ser una invitada primero es necesario que se me invite, creo, señor… Renoir, que ésta no ha sido mi situación.

—Lamento aquello, mis subordinados son unos incompetentes. Por culpa de uno usted ha pasado una terrible noche y por poco la perdemos, lo que hubiese sido una desgracia. Sí, así es, le ruego no se mueva más de lo necesario pues sus heridas todavía no han sanado dentro de su cuerpo. Me disculpo otra vez, todo ha sido responsabilidad de los inútiles que me sirven, los castigaré como es debido para compensar tan indignante humillación. Usted merece otra clase de atenciones.

—Insisto, y lamento no perturbarlo, pero todavía no me dice la razón por la que me encuentro en este lugar.

Renoir sonrió. Se levantó de su puesto y se acercó mientras le hablaba en un tono casual.

—No se preocupe por nada, yo me encargaré de todo lo necesario. Sus antiguos vestidos han sido arrojados a la basura ninguno era digno de tocar su piel. Ahora ordenaré que le traigan confecciones dignas de usted —se inclinó sentándose en el borde de la cama como quien se acerca al objeto adorado y estiró la mano queriendo rozar la mejilla de la chica. Millia reaccionó al instante asustada retrocediendo la cabeza. Esto molestó a Renoir que por un instante la mano le tembló conteniéndola, cerrando los dedos con fuerza y retrocediéndola muy lentamente—, lamento que se encuentre tan incómoda en este preciso instante, ya se acostumbrara a su nuevo hogar, alteza.

— ¿Alteza? Discúlpeme, señor, pero creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más.

—No, no lo estoy, creo que quien sufre de una lamentable confusión es usted, alteza. Por años hemos esperado esta oportunidad, por años hemos debido soportar el hedor de la insolencia de los mortales, pero ahora finalmente se encuentran reunidas las piezas que permitirán devolver el orden y la justicia, los mortales estarán otra vez guiados por una mano firme y justa. Sí, así es, usted lo sabe, como la heredera auténtica del trono de Midgard despojado injustamente a su poderosa madre es su deber recuperar todo lo que a ella le fue despojado. Y yo estaré a su lado como su más leal sirviente, su más fervoroso caballero —la mirada amable de Renoir se tornó entonces en algo malévolo y ambicioso—, y más como su futuro señor, esposo y rey de este mundo. ¡Juntos doblegaremos la rebeldía de los mortales! ¡Juntos recuperaremos el trono de Midgard!

La risa se Renoir fue desquiciada. Millia palideció, su pasado ahora la perseguía cuando escuchó de labios de ese hombre el destino del que tanto deseaba huir y no tuvo palabras para responderle.

.

Salió de la habitación de Millia y uno de los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada cerró la puerta. Fuera lo esperaba Michelle abrazando con fuerza su agenda. El hombre sin mirar a nadie comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y ella lo siguió un par de pasos atrás.

— ¿No es maravillosa, Michelle?

Ella asintió.

—La gracia que posee en sus palabras y la firmeza para no perder la mira de lo que desea.

—Así es.

—Michelle, no te escucho muy segura, ¿tienes algo en mente?

Ella se detuvo e inclinó el rostro aterrada.

—Vamos, ten confianza, dime lo que te preocupa.

—Señor Renoir, yo… no… no creo que ella pueda… pueda ser la princesa de Nilfhel.

—Interesante, ¿y a qué se debe esa falta de fe?

—Ella no… no… pareciera tener… el carácter de… de una reina.

La bofetada que le dio Renoir la tiró contra la pared. El cabello se desordenó sobre su rostro y la agenda cayó al piso, asustada se cubrió con los brazos creyendo que recibiría más. Sin embargo él se encontraba de buen humor y bajo la mano volviendo a ajustarse los guantes.

—Michelle, ten mucho cuidado, una sucia mortal como tú jamás, y te lo repetiré para que entre en tu pequeña cabecita, jamás debe blasfemar en contra de sus dioses. ¿Comprendes?

Ella asintió muy lentamente con la cabeza sin bajar la mano que tenía sobre su propia lastimada mejilla, ocultando en todo momento el rostro bajo los desordenados cabellos.

—Me parece bien —renovó la caminata—, ¿qué tenemos para hoy?

Rápidamente para no quedar atrás Michelle se agachó para recoger la agenda, con pasos prestos trató de ajustarse el cabello, se limpió el rostro húmedo y abrió la agenda. Con gran esfuerzo trató de leer sin que se le quebrara la voz los compromisos para ese día cuando dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

.

La lluvia fría, cruel, siempre mala compañera caía sobre la ciudad. La gente se reunía en los alrededores de la manzana cerrada por las fuerzas de orden y las instituciones de emergencia que se habían reunido en torno a los escombros. La prensa presionaba haciendo más insoportable el trabajo de la policía. Bolsas de cadáveres sacaban de los edificios y los agentes se preguntaban si se habría tratado de un atentado terrorista, el peor en muchos años, cuando los forenses no podían dar crédito a lo que hallaban ni

Lejos de allí en un oscuro callejón Kapsuo descansaba con la espalda contra la pared. Una estela de sangre que había dejado su penoso andar se borraba ahora por el agua que comenzaba a formar pozas. Parecía inconsciente, sino muerto, con el rostro caído y una pierna doblada, los brazos tendidos y la ropa empapada de agua y sangre de sus propias heridas. Sombras aparecieron en la oscuridad, ojos brillantes y siluetas que se arrastraban gateando por el suelo y por las paredes. Muchos de ellos, casi dos docenas, que cerraban el espacio alrededor del joven hombre. Una de la sombras se acercó más al joven, olfateó como un lobo hambriento y se levantó irguiéndose como un hombre. Un rayo cruzó el cielo que iluminó la figura de un ser parecido a un humano por sus ropas, pero con la piel azulada, los ojos negros y pequeños, colmillos largos y ojos puntiagudas, delgado como un cadáver con la piel pegada a los huesos. Todos ellos eran vampiros, de pieles de distintos tonos y malformaciones tan dispares como sus almas y pecados. El primero se acercó un poco más y estiró el largo cuello como si quisiera examinar el cuerpo de más cerca.

—Su corazón late.

Las sombras retrocedieron asustadas.

—No huyan, cobardes —dijo el primero—, es apenas una sombra, su vida está por extinguirse.

— ¡Su cabeza vale mucho! —Dijo otro atrás.

—Sí, sí, sería un trofeo, nos recibirían otra vez en Asgard.

— ¡No, no hay perdón para los traidores!

—Cobardes, si le llevamos su cabeza nos honrarán.

—Loki nos destruirá.

—De todas formas estamos acabados, Hel retornará a Midgard dentro de poco y su furor nos consumirá.

—No habrá descanso para los traidores, estamos todos perdidos.

— ¡Silencio, silencio! Si lo entregamos encontraremos perdón.

— ¿Piedad de la reina infernal? Espíritus y mortales seremos alimento de su ira, ¡Hel no perdonará!

—Yo prefiero arriesgarme.

—Pero Vlad no dijo que…

—A los infiernos con el viejo, es un cobarde que le teme a la señora sangre.

—La señora sangre nos consumirá a todos.

—Si Hel no nos quema antes en las llamas eternas de Muspellheim.

— ¡Estamos acabados!

—Compremos nuestra salvaguarda con la cabeza del humano.

—Vlad no nos lo permitirá.

—Dejen de esgrimir excusas, ¿tanto miedo le tienen a un moribundo? Yo mismo le cortaré la cabeza —se irguió y sus uñas crecieron como cuchillas.

Cuando se preparaba para asestar el golpe se detuvo atemorizado. El cuerpo de Kapsuo se movió, los hombros del joven temblaron causando expectación entre las criaturas. Levantó la cabeza asustándolos para revelarles que se estaba riendo, una suave y siniestra risa. Cuando se detuvo miró a los que pretendían atacarlo.

—Miserables alimañas que se alimentan de la carroña que les arrojan los dioses, no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes. Retírense ahora de mi vista antes que pierda la paciencia.

—No teman, ¡no retrocedan! Son sólo bravuconadas de un muerto. Mírenlo, ya nada puede hacer más que abrir esa bonita boca que tiene. Ha llegado tu fin, mortal, con tu vida pagaremos nuestra supervivencia.

— ¿De verdad creen que los dioses los perdonaran por la vida de un mortal al que odian? —Kapsuo preguntó con melancólica sinceridad—, muertos o vivos los mortales seguimos siendo unos ineptos.

— ¡Calla y muere! —Gritó el engendro cuando fue interrumpido por otro grito, una fuerte voz femenina que vino de lo alto.

En el aire apareció una flamante valquiria que cayó tras el vampiro con una gran espada tomada por ambas manos, propinándole un letal corte que lo abrió desde la cabeza chocando contra el suelo entre sus pies. El vampiro emitió un quejido que acabó con su inmortalidad cuando su cuerpo se separó en dos unido por líneas de fluidos negros y órganos que se partieron por igual. La valquiria de armadura pequeña y larga falda no se detuvo, su cabello largo rodeó su rostro cuando giró sin detenerse sosteniendo ahora la espada de su maestro, la oscura hoja Gram, con una mano lanzando hacia atrás un corte horizontal que partió por la cintura a un paralizado segundo vampiro con la mala suerte de encontrarse demasiado cerca del furor de la dama de la batalla. Ella se detuvo entonces empuñando la espada con ambas manos en una elegante postura de defensa, su mirada melancólica apenas revelaba su furor contra aquellos que pretendían lastimar a su señor.

Las criaturas chillaron como lobos airados y se esparcieron por el suelo y también por las paredes rodeando a la valquiria y a su amo que no tenía fuerzas para defenderse por sí mismo.

—Es una valquiria, una simple valquiria, ¡podemos con ella! ¡Argh..!

El osado vampiro que quiso liderar a los otros ahogó las palabras en sangre negra que escupió a borbotones, una mano como garra lo había atravesado desde atrás abriéndole el pecho y sosteniendo entre los dedos el arrancado corazón de la criatura. Lo aplastó ante los ojos del aterrado monstruo y su cuerpo estalló en fuego y cenizas, los huesos se consumieron al instante hasta volverse carbón encendido a los pies de la túnica de Vlad. El señor de los vampiros que no había sido visto por sus huestes se sacudió con molestia el fuego que había prendido un poco la manga y se pasó ante todos de manera pomposa, cogiendo los bordes de la capa con que cubría la primera túnica. La valquiria lo detuvo poniendo la espada Gram delante del rostro del vampiro de forma más que amenazante.

— ¡Brynhildr!

Ella dudó a pesar de la fuerte orden de su amo Kapsuo, al final bajó la espada y retrocedió manteniéndose siempre al lado del joven. Vlad suspiró aliviado como si en realidad se hubiera asustado, una cómica actuación, y se acercó al joven mirando con lastima paternal.

—Pobre niño, ¿qué pecado cometiste para pagarlos con tantos intereses en este mundo y el otro?

—Demoraste —respondió sin prestarle atención a la broma, con la voz fría y la mirada clavada en el muro contrario.

Vlad se mostró contrariado por la frialdad del muchacho pero no desistió en mantenerse frívolo y risueño.

—El tránsito, ya sabes cómo es a estas horas. Y la lluvia, ¡condenada lluvia, me tienen empapado hasta los huesos! Alabada sea Hel que por su culpa no puedo sentir frío —rió de buena gana con la suavidad de un anciano amable, pero con el rostro horrible de un monstruo que podría causar curiosidad de cómo era posible deformarlo hasta hacerlo ver divertido—. Bien, niño, he de suponer que no tienes mucho tiempo, ni mucho te queda tampoco, ¿cómo sabías que vendría a visitarte?

Kapsuo hizo un sonido como una sonrisa mal contenida, levantó el rostro y lo miró con tal confianza que cualquiera dudaría de las graves heridas que padecía y de la mucha sangre que había perdido.

—Me has seguido desde que llegué a París, era cuestión de tiempo que te aparecerías… tarde como siempre.

—Eso es muy cierto.

—Y pretendías que te guiara a…

— ¿Qué, a qué lugar yo quería que me guiaras? Ah, a la princesa de Nilfhel. Sí, sí, eso es muy cierto. Pero tu obcecada alma ha impedido que diéramos con ella antes que Dainn.

— ¿También deseabas secuestrarla?

—Protegerla.

Kapsuo rió otra vez y se detuvo cerrando los labios abruptamente como si hubiera contenido un profundo quejido.

—Está bien —agregó Vlad contrariado—, quizás asesinarla, pero es por el bien de todos nosotros, niño, debes comprender, o bueno, es imposible que lo entiendas si no conoces toda la información así que vayamos al punto de este engorroso asunto, toda esta agua es fatal para mi piel; ¿Qué querrías de mí, mortal? ¿Qué te apoye, que salve tu vida ahora que tu arrogancia ya no puede protegerte? Con un chasquido de mis dedos serías alimento de estos brutos animales. ¿Por qué tentar así a la suerte y provocarme para que me presente en persona? Me impediste dar con la princesa de Nilfhel y ahora te obstinas en mostrarte con la arrogancia de un rey cuando eres tú, niño, el que debería estar rogando mis atenciones.

—Quiero información.

— ¿Información?

—Necesito saber dónde la llevaron y quién está detrás de la voluntad de Dainn.

El rostro monstruoso de Vlad se paralizó. Luego estalló en una ronca carcajada.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando! Con suerte estás respirando y todavía quieres ir a enfrentar a Dainn otra vez sólo por ella. Bien, bien, dime entonces qué ofreces a cambio de esta información, aunque no creo que te sirva de mucho si dentro de poco la llama de tu alma se extinguirá.

Kapsuo no escuchó sus burlas y para sorpresa del viejo vampiro contuvo con los labios otro quejido. Se apoyó en la pared y se levantó muy lentamente. Apenas equilibrando su lastimado cuerpo estiró una mano. Brynhildr con gran solemnidad giró la Gram en sus manos y la ofreció con una reverencia al joven que la tomó sin siquiera mirarla. Separó un poco las piernas y consiguió equilibrarse finalmente cogiendo la espada con ambas manos apuntando al vampiro.

—Te ofrezco tu vida a cambio.

Vlad rió otra vez más fuerte que antes, pero su rosa se apagó lentamente cuando notó que el mortal hablaba seriamente.

—Oh, bien, esto es problemático para ambos. Por muy débil que te encuentres cuando un mortal está determinado a algo de seguro se lo toma seriamente y esto sería incómodo, especialmente después del afecto que te tengo. Niño, por otra parte, sería muy imprudente que te dijera lo que quieres, ¿te arrojarías de cabeza a luchar contra tus peores enemigos ahora en tu actual estado? Piensa, niño, ¡piensa! ¿Sacarías algo con esto?

—No me importa, sólo dime dónde está.

— ¡Eres terco como un auténtico Yngvi!

Aquellas palabras de Vlad causaron sorpresa y también desconfianza en Kapsuo, ¿cómo Vlad podía saber que él era un descendiente del desaparecido rey de los dioses Vanir o lo habría dicho sólo por coincidencia?

—No tengo tiempo.

—Lo tienes, niño, ¡claro que lo tienes! Ahora escucha esta contraoferta y luego me dirás si te favorece. Tu querida… —al notar el rostro de disgusto de Kapsuo Vlad prefirió cambiar las palabras—… la princesa de Nilfhel no morirá hoy, quizás tampoco mañana ya que hay ciertas preparaciones que deben hacerse. Yo te ofrezco a cambio de tu paciencia un refugio en mi guarida y los recursos para que veles por tu salud, además de información, mucha información.

— ¿A cambio de qué…?

—De que me escuches, nada más. Niño, ¡niño!, no pongas esa cara, ya sabes que el viejo Vlad es ruin pero no mentiroso, oculto lo que quiero pero no engaño en mis deseos, si te digo esto es la verdad y si oculto otra cosa pues no será nada que deshaga lo que ya te he prometido —esperó silente, Kapsuo no se movió y comprendió que debí ser más agresivo si quería variar su ánimo en el borde de la razón—. Vamos, vamos, ¿qué otra oportunidad tendrías para "recuperarla"?

Kapsuo Saotome bajó la espada y se la entregó otra vez a la Brynhildr.

—Si hace algo extraño mátalo —ordenó. Entonces ante la sorpresa de su sirvienta, una de los mil espectros que moran en el interior de la espada Gram y que requieren mucha sangre y espíritu de su amo para ser convocados, se desplomó.

Vlad fue más rápido que la valquiria y lo recibió en sus brazos.

—Calma, niña, calma, que yo sé honrar mis promesas —dijo rápidamente a Brynhildr cuando ella ya deseaba despojárselo al vampiro con celo—. Es increíble su obstinación pero ya no siento odio en él; notable, realmente notable.

.

Millia observaba el atardecer con pesimismo. Se había recuperado por completo de sus heridas pero no había consuelo que calmara la preocupación de su corazón. No había transcurrido un día siquiera de su rapto y ahora el destino de aquel hombre la desveló por la noche. ¿Estaría bien, habría encontrado un nuevo escondite? ¿Seguiría con vida? Cerró los ojos con fuerza como hacía cada vez que esa infame pregunta la volvía a torturar; él tenía que estar vivo.

Posó la mano en el cristal de la ventana que hacía de pared, podía ver los otros edificios del moderno complejo de torres y oficinas y los cerros que rodeaban el pequeño valle. Se encontraba tan alto en la edificación central que podía ver las otras azoteas e incluso las primeras luces de la ciudad de París en el horizonte más allá de los montes. En el momento en que sus dedos rozaron el cristal pequeñas figuras con la forma de círculos y runas aparecieron traslúcidos en un intenso resplandor verdoso, cuando la mano recorría el cristal las figuras aparecían y desaparecían siguiendo los dedos como si fueran invisibles hasta el momento de su toque. Millia lamentó que a pesar de la rústica protección mágica que habían elaborado era lo suficientemente fuerte como para retenerla e impedirle realizar algún conjuro en la habitación. Cuando dejaba de jugar con los dedos buscando algún vacío o error en la escritura del hechizo que le permitiera deshacerlo, volvía a pensar en él.

Tan distraída se encontraba que no oyó cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió a sus espaldas. Michelle entró tímidamente y realizó una rápida reverencia aunque sabía ella no había reparado en su presencia.

—El señor Renoir me ha pedido que la invite a cenar con él esta noche.

La princesa de Nilfhel se sobresaltó al escucharla, pero se calmó al instante no queriendo demostrar su turbación y respondió sin mirarla. No podía odiar a la dulce asistente de ese oscuro hombre que la había secuestrado. Divagando pensó en voz alta sin importarle si ella la escuchaba o no.

— ¿Tiene elección una prisionera?

Michelle se turbó ante tan extraña respuesta y tratando de aparentar normalidad insistió con su mensaje.

—El señor Renoir estaría encantado y muy honrado de que usted aceptara su invitación.

—Conocí una vez a un hombre que permitía a su prisionera ir y venir a su antojo. Era muy extraño ya que parecía desear que su prisionera escapara y se alejara de él. Sin embargo, ella siempre regresaba no sé por qué razón poderosa que todavía no puedo comprender.

—Oh, pues… —algo nerviosa trató de responder creyendo que la importante señora esperaba una respuesta de ella, pero al observarla tan nostálgica con su silueta resplandeciendo por los colores del atardecer que se sintió conmovida por ella y trató de responder con gran honestidad—; Un cautiverio tomado por voluntad propia no es aquel que encadena el cuerpo, sino que echa lazos sobre el corazón.

Millia abrió los ojos sorprendida del significado de las palabras de Michelle o más todavía del sentido que le estaba dando a sus propios sentimientos. Giró rápidamente mirando a Michelle tratando de decir alguna excusa pero nada vino a sus labios. Un fuerte carmín coloró sus mejillas. Quería negarlo, no podía guardar sentimientos por un hombre que hace pocos días era su enemigo, pero luego repasó en su mente cada momento y pequeño detalle en que fue transformando la imagen que tenía de él de un peligroso asesino a un pequeño niño torturado por el destino; la frialdad se tornó en soledad y la brusquedad de sus manos en desesperación al no saber tratar de otra manera con las personas que lo rodeaban, y la ira que antes demostraba pasó luego a ser simples berrinches infantiles y algo desesperados. Todos los recuerdos terminaron por opacar su timidez y sonrió enternecida olvidándose otra vez que no se encontraba a solas. Cuando reparó otra vez en la mujer se sintió tan avergonzada que ahora el sonrojo le llegó hasta las orejas.

—No se preocupe —dijo Michelle sonriente admirada del vivo resplandor que un recuerdo causaba en los ojos de Millia—, échele la culpa a París.

Rió entonces de su propia situación y se sintió agradecida de la familiaridad que Michelle le demostraba cuando más necesitaba a alguien con quién hablar o callar tales sentimientos. Reconoció para sí misma lo que le estaba sucediendo y su ánimo cambió recuperando en parte su natural optimismo y energía.

—Dígale a ese señor Renoir o como se llame que dada las circunstancias que me obligan aceptaré encantada su invitación.

Michelle hizo una solemne reverencia y retrocedió dispuesta a salir.

—Ah, no, mejor retire lo de "encantada".

La asistente rió entre labios al igual que Millia y repitiendo la reverencia salió cerrando la puerta. Otra vez sola volvió a admirar aquel sol anaranjado que se perdía en el horizonte entre los cerros y las siluetas de los edificios de la lejana ciudad. Al mover la mano reparó en el peso de la fina cadena que rodeaba la muñeca recordando recién su existencia. La desenganchó y estirándola la colgó entre los dedos por delante de su rostro. Era el recuerdo de Ranma, el regalo que el joven Saotome le había dado como muestra de agradecimiento y amistad pero que para ella siempre significó algo más sólo por guardar una tonta ilusión. Ahora entendía la diferencia entre sentimientos de admiración y cariño, con aquellos que eran capaces de desmoronar el alma y hacer sentir como hermosos los tormentos más terribles.

—Lo siento, pero tú ya tienes que llore por ti. Perdóname pero ahora viviré y lloraré, reiré y viviré por quien yo desee, por aquél al que espero —dejó caer la cadena a sus pies y puso su mirada en el horizonte infinito como las renovadas esperanzas de su alma—. No importa si vienes a quitarme la vida o a satisfacer tus deseos egoístas utilizándome para ello, no, nada me importa más que el deseo que tengo de volver a verte. Quiero que pienses en mí aunque sea con odio y molestia, quiero que no puedas sacarme de tus recuerdos como yo no quiero hacerlo de los míos, de mi cabeza y de mi corazón te pusiste con tanta porfía que puedo llegar a decir que te quiero odiar pero no puedo hacerlo. Si es así como me siento estoy dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio y vivir por lo que yo quiero y no más por lo que debo hacer ni por lo que los demás piensen de ti o de mí. Te lo suplico, no te atrevas a morir ahora, no antes que pueda volver a verte y decirte las cosas que se atoran aquí en mi pecho. Dime que estás vivo, te lo ruego, necesito saberlo, ¡tengo que saberlo!

.

18

.

La música llenaba cada rincón del enorme salón interpretada por una pequeña orquesta sobre un escenario dispuesto en uno de los extremo. Varias puertas rodeaban los tres muros de la estancia y el cuarto extremo era un gran ventanal desde la que se tenía una vista privilegiada de las luces de la distante capital. Aquel lugar podría haber albergado con facilidad cien o más mesas, pero en ese momento sólo había una en el gran espacio vacío. Las terminaciones de la sala estaban elaborados de exquisito tallado en mármol, una mesa larga y lateral repleta de manjares era adornada con figuras hechas en hielo y una docena de mozos se disponía allí únicamente para servir a la pareja que ocupaba la mesa. La pared contraria al ventanal estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad por una gigantesca pecera que de extremo a extremo recreaba un mundo océano con centenares de peces de vivos colores, los más difíciles y costosos de conseguir en las aguas del mundo mortal. La mayor excentricidad de todas eran los tres candelabros de oro que colgaban del techo, enormes y fabulosos pero que en lugar de velas tenían centenares de pequeños fragmentos de cristal que resplandecían con distintos colores, los mismos que provenían de Asgard y que ningún dinero de Midgard sería capaz de conseguir.

Ninguno de esos lujos parecía conmover a la pareja de Renoir. Millia se encontraba cabizbaja moviendo de un lado a otro la comida con el tenedor, de vez en cuando suspiraba y cuando parecía animarse a comer algo lo dejaba indecisa. A pesar de su apatía la belleza que irradiaba no tenía rival y nada en esa sala era capaz de hacerle justa compañía. Ella lucía un hermoso pero intrigante vestido largo de un profundo negro con adornos de plata, abierto en la caída donde se desplegaba en varias capas que una sobre otra formaban ondulaciones, con un delgado borde blanco en el inferior que revelaba el forro interior de la tela. La cintura se ajustaba con una faja y finas costuras de plata componían un diseño similar a enredaderas. El escote era pronunciado pero elegante revelando los hombros y continuaba alrededor de los brazos dejando al descubierto los hombros. El cuello lo adornaba con una fina gargantilla de plata que hacía juego con los aros y una peineta de plata ajustada a un costado de su cabeza cabello tenía tres pequeñas rosas blancas. Ninguno de los adornos que por obligación debía utilizar se comparaban al brillo natural de su cabello plateado, una característica única incluso entre las hadas de Gimle por lo cual siempre fue popular aún sin saberlo, y que ahora lamentaría porque sabía que era gracias a una herencia en su sangre que no deseaba. Todo ese vestido a ella le era desagradable porque intencionalmente parecía hacer referencia a su calidad de princesa de Nilfhel; elegante y fría, distante y orgullosa, seductora y cruel. Todo el conjunto desentonaba con su rostro de mirada triste llena de melancolía y humilde en sus deseos.

Despegó los ojos del plato por un momento y observó incómodo la fila de mozos que esperaban tensándose al más pequeño gesto que ella ejecutara. Luego a los músicos que tocaban con dedicación pero carecían de pasión, como si lo hicieran no por placer sino por una obligada necesidad. Obligados iguales a ella.

—La noto incómoda —Renoir bajó la copa, la había observado por varios minutos pero no había conseguido iniciar una conversación con ella—. ¿Algo no es de su agradado, quizás la música?

Millia lo observó. Aquel hombre tenía una sonrisa tan fría como los picos helados de Jotumheim y no pudo evitar compararlo con la odiosa personalidad de Kapsuo. Pero en comparación el joven Saotome ganaba una batalla sin saberlo porque ella prefería mil veces los gruñidos del impaciente guerrero que la cruel mirada de la persona que tenía adelante. Él vestía otra vez de blanco pero con un atuendo más exagerado y a la vez clásico, como si le gustaran las formas de otra época. Renoir no disimulaba el interés que sentía por su "invitada" y tras cada copa la miraba directamente apreciando las delicadezas del cuerpo de la joven hada.

— ¿Será posible que no sea placentera mi compañía? —Preguntó en un tono severo, como si la estuviera probando.

Ella bajó la cabeza, lo pensó un momento y no pudo disimular su descontento cuando respondió intentando ser amable.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sin intentar demostrar remordimiento—, pero no.

El hombre se tensó, la mano apretó la copa de cristal hasta que crujió peligrosamente y el rostro se endureció ensombreciendo la mirada y enfriando todo el ambiente. Rápidamente se calmó, relajó los hombros y sonrió con la falsedad con la que siempre adornaba todos sus actos.

—Comprendo. Tal vez las atenciones que trato de prodigarle no se encuentren a la altura de las comodidades del mundo de los dioses. No es sencillo educar a estos ignorantes que la manera de atender a una diosa son muy distintas a la de una miserable mortal por muchos títulos que quiera ostentar.

—No soy una diosa —respondió cansada, monótona.

—Lo es, ¡claro que lo es! Tanta humildad es sólo otra característica que adorna su perfección, aunque no debería abusar de ella que en ocasiones se puede tornar molesta —apretó la mano sobre el mantel y tembló ligeramente demostrando que tras su sonrisa lo dominaba la impaciencia—, pero no tema, pronto conseguiremos un mundo más ordenado y las cosas se harán como es debido.

—Se equivoca, no se trata de las atenciones, las agradezco mucho y ha tenido un gran apego al detalle —Millia trataba de mostrarse amable no por él, sino por el resto de la gente que trabajaba tan arduamente para atenderla—, aunque debo confesar que no es de mi agrado toda esta demostración de riqueza, especialmente me molesta la forma tan vacía en que se pretende demostrar el poder.

— ¡Pero si todo esto es para su disfrute!

—Siento que así sea pero todo esto me desagrada —lo miró directamente—, especialmente usted.

Renoir arrugó el mantel con las manos, esa chiquilla lo estaba provocando directamente, ¿Cómo osaba una mujer a sentirse a su altura? Sin embargo debía recordar, ella era la hija de Hel, una diosa que se sentía por encima de los meros mortales y lo que más le desagradaba era que ella parecía ponerlo en el mismo grupo que los sucios animales que poblaban este mundo. Sí, ella no lo despreciaba, sólo era víctima de su propia ignorancia al no conocerlo. Pronto ella lo conocería y lo amaría, y lo temería como a nada en esta creación. Las manos le cosquillaron del placer que muy pronto se daría castigando aquella delicada piel.

El silencio se tornó incómodo otra vez, la música comenzaba a cansarlo pero Renoir se abstuvo de decir algo para no causar una mala impresión en ella. Pronto la descubrió distraída y observando la enorme pecera que ya parecía un acuario privado por sus dimensiones y la vio sonreír.

—Los he hecho traer especialmente para esta ocasión.

Millia se tensó y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro cosa que fue notoriamente molesta para Renoir.

—Se lo agradezco —respondió distante y pensativa—, pero es un poco triste.

— ¿Triste?

—La belleza de un ser es perfecta únicamente en libertad.

— ¿Felices? —Renoir se exaltó—. Son simples animales, ¿qué importa lo que ellos sientan?

Millia lo desafió y alzó la voz con una dureza que recién comenzaba a descubrir en su ser.

—Es lo mismo que muchos dioses piensan de los humanos.

—Y están en lo cierto —respondió el hombre sorprendiéndola con una calmada sonrisa—. Los seres humanos no son más que animales, bestias estúpidas a las que hay que domesticar. Viven por sus instintos; hambre, lujuria, codicia, sed de sangre. Es el único animal que rompe el orden del universo y se da caza a sí mismo. Ni siquiera lo hacen por necesidad ya que la muerte es más satisfactoria que llenar el estómago o multiplicarse como alimañas. ¿Qué otra especie puede ser tan brutal? Ninguna más que los humanos. ¿Y pretende darles más libertad? —Vociferó una carcajada—. Miremos el estado actual del mundo, humanos que se creen libres y lo que hacen es devorarse unos a otros. Se construyen altas torres sobre los cadáveres de los que trabajan para otros, se apilan los cuerpos bajo los cimientos de los castillos y los ríos fluyen con la sangre, sangre que mueve los molinos de lo que ellos llaman progreso. ¿Más libertad? Les han dado libertad y se destruyen como insectos, ni siquiera poseen un cerebro que les diga qué es mejor para todos y terminan trabajando en comunidades donde cada uno quiere su parte. Funcionan, sí que funcionan, lo sé por experiencia hasta que uno de ellos quiere cobrar su parte y todos corren a destruir lo hecho sólo para obtener más que su compañero. ¡Libertad, qué brutalidad! Todo lo que existe es el caos provocado desde que en Midgard traicionaron a la auténtica reina de todo, su poderosa madre Hel. Ahora la libertad los está destruyendo, ¿y usted pretende darles más? Alteza, es infinitamente más cruel que su madre al permitir que ellos se sigan lastimando.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Los mortales son seres preciosos, llenos de esperanza y llenos de fuerza para vivir. No importando las adversidades siempre saben adaptarse al sufrimiento y buscar aun entre los escombros de sus vidas la felicidad. Ellos… ¡Ellos son capaces de cambiar!, no importando cuánto se haya querido corromper a sus almas, cuan oscura es la senda que les ha tocado transitar, ellos pueden volverse y torcer sus destinos —la apasionada respuesta de Millia nació desde lo profundo de su corazón, quizás pensando en un humano en especial—. Ellos pueden amar y también perdonar.

—Es cierto —respondió Renoir algo contrariado por la firmeza de Millia—, pero la regla dice…

—La regla está en quien observa —agregó más calmada pero igual de firme—, usted cree en una humanidad oscura y retorcida, yo en una humanidad llena de esperanzas y con deseos de vivir. Nuestras opiniones son muy distintas, señor… como se llame, y no pretendo ahondar más en su forma de pensar, ¡la encuentra la idea más despreciable de todas! Es la misma forma de pensar que tienen dioses como Hel o Loki cuando se refieren a los midgarianos.

—Qué oportuno, es una honra que usted me compare a esos excelsos seres —Renoir apoyó ambas manos en la mesa y se levantó arrastrando la silla con fuerza. Los ojos ardían de ira y la sonrisa apenas podía contener el temblor de sus indignados labios. La música cesó y la gente que los atendía se quedó a la expectativa—, ya que ha de saber que no soy un mortal con los que usted tan injustamente me confunde. Mi nombre es Renoir Laufery, de la dinastía Laufery. Durante siglos, no, milenios mi dinastía ha ocupado los cargos más poderosos y secretos de este mundo esperando una oportunidad para reclamar lo que es nuestro. ¿No, no me reconoce por ese nombre? Es habitual que suceda, su alteza, ya que lo he cambiado para fines más políticos. Mi apellido original es Laufeyiarson; soy el último heredero de la casa de los Laufeyiarson, la estirpe mortal descendiente de los reyes hijos del dios Loki Laufeyiarson.

—La casa de… no, ¡los reyes sangrientos!

— ¡Qué maravilloso título! Y qué encantador que usted pueda recordar el nombre de mi familia. Después de todo eso nos hace parientes, ¿no lo cree, su alteza? Así que le rogaré de ahora en adelante no volver a mezclarme con esos repugnantes mortales. Toda esta basura no existe sino únicamente para servirnos, a usted, a mí, a los Laufeyiarson que somos los auténticos herederos de este mundo y también del universo. ¿Por qué no? Así que le rogaré que aun siendo mi invitada sepa respetar mi casa y mi nombre, y por sobre todo mi autoridad.

Millia no se amedrentó sino que respondió con calma y también fortaleza.

—Su nombre y apellido no me infunden temor o respeto, lamento que así sea, y le recuerdo que no soy su invitada sino su prisionera, y si estoy errada entonces pido que se me libere de inmediato.

—Ah, cuánta dignidad, cuanta soberbia, ¡posee todos los encantos de una gran reina! Lamento que la vida en engaño y servidumbre bajo la sombra de los envidiosos dioses que temían de su poder la haya cegado a tal punto de no reconocer cual es su verdadero sitio en este mundo.

— ¿Mi sitio, a qué se refiere?

—Su sitial a mi lado como mi reina, como los auténticos señores de este mundo. Así es, usted está destinada a compartir mi trono y ser mi leal compañera, por ello le recuerdo que debe respetar la autoridad de su señor, esposo y rey.

— ¿Esposo? —Millia se sonrojó con fuerza pero no fue de alegre emoción y deseó apartarse de ese hombre que ahora le parecía más un demente que un cruel líder. Al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero recobrando los bríos se levantó indignada golpeando también la mesa con las manos—. ¡Discúlpeme usted pero esto no tiene sentido! Yo jamás le… le he dado mi consentimiento para nada —terminó contrariada por su propia timidez—, esto no… no está bien y… y…

—No es una petición, ¡es una orden!

Millia se sintió humillada por la forma en que ese hombre la trataba como si se tratase de un objeto de su posesión. Cerró los labios para contenerse de decir algo de lo que luego podría arrepentirse y dándole la espalda quiso salir de ese lugar.

—No le he dado permiso para retirar —la detuvo con una voz fría que no disimulo del todo su gran enojo. Millia se detuvo sólo un momento, más siguió caminando. La servidumbre contuvo el aliento, parecía ser que nadie antes había desafiado la autoridad de Renoir.

Lamentablemente no la dejó ir y rápidamente se movió cogiéndola por el brazo con tanta fuerza que la lastimó.

— ¡Suélteme!

—He sido demasiado paciente con sus excentricidades, alteza.

—No quiero que me toque, ¡déjeme ir!

Renoir la tomó por ambos brazos obligándola a mirarlo de frente, la acercó a su cuerpo ignorando sus protestas, cuando sus labios quedaron muy cerca. Millia palideció ante lo que creyó algo más terrible que la muerte. Las manos del hombre la quemaban pero su espíritu emanaba un frío tan intenso que la lastimaba mucho más que su brusquedad. Cuando Renoir acercó sus labios sintiéndose confiado Millia lo despreció moviendo el rostro hacia un costado. Aquel simple gesto hirió su orgullo más que las constantes negativas de la chica y bramando como una bestia la empujó arrojándola al piso. Millia se quejó, pero asustada vio que Renoir se acercó a ella cubriéndola con su sombra. Retrocedió asustada por el suelo lo más rápido que pudo hasta que su espalda topó con la fría superficie de la gran pecera. Se sintió atrapada. El cuerpo de Renoir emanaba una oscuridad sólo comparable a las maldiciones de Nilfhel, toda su alma era una semilla podrida que perturbaba el alma de la chica hasta hacerla olvidar por temor como defenderse.

—Aprenderás —murmuró Renoir con los ojos inyectados de una locura tan espantosa como la del mismo Dainn—, aprenderás a obedecerme, aprenderás a pensar lo que yo quiero que pienses y a sentir lo que yo deseo que sientas. Mi voz será tu ley y mis sueños tu destino —se arrodilló tan rápido ante ella que la chica dio un grito de miedo. Renoir se despojó de los guantes y sus manos temblaron ansiosas, la acercó al rostro de Millia con el deseo de acariciarla y ella cerró los ojos suplicando encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar lejos de allí, lejos de ese hombre y de sus deseos que su espíritu podía percibir con facilidad y que le causaron repugnancia.

—Aprenderás a desearme —susurró acercando sus labios al oído de la chica cuando ella retrocedió su rostro contra el cristal como si quisiera meterse dentro de la pecera para escapar de él—, aprenderás a complacerme —posó sus manos en los hombros desnudos de Millia y ella gimió aterrada con los ojos humedecidos. Todo esto causó placer al placer y su mirada se tornó hambrienta—. Te ordeno que complazcas a tu rey —bajó una mano y la posó sobre el tobillo de Millia y comenzó a subirla lentamente deslizándola por la pierna. Ella se opuso tratando de apartarlo pero Renoir afirmó la mano de Millia y la aplastó contra el piso con tanta fuerza que la lastimó, volviendo a posar sus dedos sobre la rodilla de la chica quiso seguir levantando un poco más su vestido rozando el inicio de sus frágiles muslos.

—No… —murmuró apenas audible, tan asustada que ya no podía mover su cuerpo, paralizada además por la oscuridad que se sentía en ese lugar tan fuerte como si se encontrara en las puertas mismas de Nilfhel y aplastaba su corazón y todas sus esperanzas. Clamó en su corazón para que alguien la sacara de allí, para que esa pesadilla se detuviera y no sucediera aquello. Los mozos no se movieron, los guardias miraron en otra dirección ignorándola, los músicos escondieron sus rostros avergonzados, nadie iba a socorrerla.

— ¡Señor Renoir!

Michelle alzó la voz con una fuerza que le era desconocida, sólo para desplomarse apenas Renoir, contrariado por la interrupción, giró la cabeza para mirarla. La asistente se encontraba de pie a un costado de la mesa, con la mano apoyada en el mantel y la otra sosteniendo la gran agenda contra su pecho.

—Michelle, que inoportuna.

—Se… se… señor Renoir, dis… dis… discúlpeme usted, yo… algo ha… sucedido y necesitan su… su… presencia.

—Ordené que no quería interrupciones —volvió a mirar a Millia, la chica temblaba desde la cabeza hasta los pies paralizada, aterrada imaginando como una pesadilla lo que estuvo a punto de suceder y al verse libre bajó con fuerza su vestido cubriéndose hasta los pies y retrocedió las piernas abrazándolas, acurrucándose contra el cristal. Renoir se levantó de mala gana para acercarse a Michelle y quedó justo delante de ella, tan cerca, que la mujer tembló cohibida—. Dime, ¿qué es tan importante como para que nos hayas interrumpido en nuestro pequeño momento de intimidad?

—Es un problema muy… muy grave y… perdóneme usted pero… ¡Ah!

Renoir, sonriendo, la cogió por el cuello y lo apretó estrangulándola con tanta fuerza que la mujer abrió la boca y los ojos se desorbitaron haciendo horribles sonidos. Desesperada soltó la agenda y se aferró con ambas manos del brazo de Renoir tratando de zafarse.

— ¿Qué sucede, Michelle, todavía piensas en desafiarme? ¡Qué mala chica te has vuelto!

Entonces Michelle dejó de luchar, sumisa los brazos cayeron y dejó que su señor siguiera estrangulándola cuando la conciencia comenzaba ya a perder oscureciéndose sus ojos.

—Mucho mejor, ¡mucho mejor!

Un poderoso estruendo sacudió todo el lugar, las paredes crujieron y los candelabros se balancearon. La gran ventana se agrietó en varias partes y polvo cayó de las paredes. La explosión que se escuchó una fracción de segundo después iluminó la oscuridad del exterior. Los músicos cayeron de rodillas cubriéndose bajo sus instrumentos, los guardias sacaron las armas de fuego no sabiendo qué hacer en realidad. Renoir se vio tan sorprendido que relajó su mano alrededor del cuello de Michelle y la interrogó perdiendo la calma.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

—El… problema… señor…

— ¡Habla, estúpida perra!

—Nos… nos atacan.

— ¿Cómo?

Furioso la levantó por el cuello y la arrojó sobre la mesa, ella se hundió en la superficie partiéndose en dos entre los platos y los cubiertos quedando inmóvil, como si estuviera muerta. Otra explosión se sintió y el suelo volvió a temblar. Renoir tratando de mostrarse calmado volvió a colocarse los guantes y se ajustó el cabello.

—Lo siento, alteza, pero el trabajo es cruel incluso para los dioses —la miró sonriendo con tanta falsedad que ella lo odió todavía más si era posible—, cuando acabe con las incomodidades retomaremos nuestra pequeña charla.

Se retiró de la sala seguido por sus hombres. Millia aprovechó el momento para deslizarse por el suelo llegando al lado de Michelle y la levantó sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

—Michelle, ¡señorita Michelle!

Ella entreabrió los ojos, el cuello lo tenía marcado y su mejilla tenía un horrible moretón de un golpe que debió haberse dado con la mesa. A pesar de todo ella sonreía y con la mano acarició lentamente la mejilla de Millia.

—Shhh…, ya está bien, no sucedió nada, ¿ves?

Millia no lo soportó por más tiempo y la abrazó con fuerza llorando como una niña. Michelle la acarició lentamente en la espalda y la cabeza tratando de consolarla a pesar de que ella se veía en peor estado.

—Ya pasó, ya pasó todo. No temas que nada malo te sucederá.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Michelle sonrió.

— ¿No lo adivinas? Creo que ese joven ha venido por ti, y no parece de muy buen humor.

— ¿Kapsuo? —Millia la miró a los ojos buscando esperanza, quería creerle, quería estar segura que lo que ella le decía era verdad. Michelle asintió transformando entonces las lágrimas de la chica en una sorpresiva y hermosa sonrisa.

—Esta mancha no va a ser fácil de sacar me parece —se quejó la mujer cuando Millia la ayudó a levantarse sacudiéndose los restos de la cena del vestido, con una ligereza de ánimo que sorprendió a la hada como si en nada la hubiera afectado lo que acababa de suceder.

.

19

.

Vlad se movía como si la juventud hubiera regresado a su inmortal cuerpo y exponía lleno de entusiasmo su plan al joven Kapsuo. Con los dedos largos de uñas afiladas como garras golpeaba el plano que tenía en el piso entre ambos con tanta energía que amenazaba con perforarlo.

— ¿Y, no es una idea magnífica?

Kapsuo no respondió de inmediato. El joven se apoyaba en una pila de cojines bajo las cortinas traslúcidas de la lujosa estancia del viejo vampiro. Vestía ahora unos cómodos pantalones holgados muy del estilo de la Persia antigua con los pies descalzos y el torso desnudo cubierto por nuevos vendajes. El cabello también lo tenía suelto con la fragancia de un reciente baño de hierbas que no sólo servían para sanar el alma, sino también un cuerpo tan maltratado como el de ese joven. Las doncellas de Vlad se movían ágilmente y sin llamar la atención como si fueran parte del inmobiliario, una traía una fuente con agua y la otra limpiaba las heridas de Kapsuo cuando este hablaba con el vampiro sin reparar en lo que ellas hacían. De vez en cuando aparecía la tercera y lo untaba con fétidas pastas también creadas con hierbas de Asgard y aunque el viejo sabía dolían hasta la locura el joven jamás expresaba ningún quejido, a lo más guardaba un poco más de silencio y apretaba los labios. Planificar el ataque y tratar de que las heridas del joven sanaran en cuestión de horas parecían ser una sola cosa en la que todos se empeñaban con una dedicación que al mismo Kapsuo lo tenía incómodo. Veía a las fuerzas del vampiro agruparse, movían viejas cajas de madera que al abrirlas revelaban contener armas de todo tipo, desde cuchillas y espadas forjadas en Asgard hasta pistolas y fusiles del mejor contrabandista, cristales mágicos se mezclaban en las fuentes de plata donde comúnmente servían los alimentos con granadas de mano y cartuchos de dinamita. Los vampiros vestían uniformes de combate tan variopintos como las diferencias de sus cuerpos que iban desde lo más humanoide hasta las bestias que caminaban en cuatro patas. Pantalones de seda y botas de cuero y malla se mezclaban con chalecos de municiones, los petos de mithril de Svartalfaheim con casacas de camuflaje y cascos de metal con capuchas encantadas, e incluso un vampiro tan delgado que parecía más un cadáver andante usaba gafas de sol ridículamente grandes para su enjuto rostro con una vistosa boina negra de comando. Al final volvió su atención al plano cuando otra de las doncellas levantaba uno de los parches que tenía en la espalda y otra vez comenzaba el ritual de limpiar la herida y untar más de ese doloroso ungüento.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

— ¿Cómo, con qué parte? He planificado este asalto por meses, niño, ¿quieres decirme en qué podría la opinión de un novato, sin ofender, corregir el plan de un maestro de la guerra que por milenios dirigió ejércitos inclusive mucho antes de que mi alma le perteneciera a esa putrefacta reina Hel?

—Te has preparado por años, no meses, eso es evidente —dijo mirando el gran ajetreo en la guardia de Vlad, suponiendo que lo poco que podía ver allí de movimiento era la punta del iceberg de lo que sucedía en los enormes galpones secretos, donde un ejército debía estarse armando a esas horas—, me has traído a tu guarida y también te molestas en curar mis heridas. ¿Qué pretendes en realidad?

—Mi buen corazón está inclinado a ayudarte.

— ¡Qué quieres, Vlad!

—Bien, bien, qué impaciente, niño, por los dioses, qué impaciente. ¿No quieres que te ayude a recuperar a tu querida hada?

Kapsuo gruñó, no le estaba gustando el tono burlesco del vampiro.

— ¡Ah, niño, calma! Recuérdalo, soy un hombre de negocios, todo lo que hago tiene su coste y espero recuperar más de lo invertido.

—Estás invirtiendo demasiado. No pienso pagarte nada de esto.

—Lo tendrás, sí que lo tendrás, niño —Vlad se sonrió de la ira del muchacho—. En ese edificio te encontrarás con Dainn y… la señora sangre.

—No la he visto desde que regresé.

—Está, niño, te aseguro que lo está. Ella siempre ha manejado en secreto los asuntos de Nilfhel en Midgard, ella es la encargada de sustentar y otorgar dones a los hombres que sirven a su oscura reina. Ahora mismo ella es la que está detrás de los turbios movimientos de las empresas Laufery. ¿O creerías que ese pobre idiota de Renoir podría invocar por sí solo a un demonio einjergar como Dainn?

—Renoir Laufery, pareces conocerlo bien.

—He hecho tratos con él, es un gran conocedor del mundo secreto. Será difícil, niño, yo mismo he sido testigo del poder que ese sujeto está reuniendo. Posee dinero y recursos, dos cosas que en Midgard convierten a cualquiera en un rey, pero él es codicioso, su sangre le pide más y más cada vez. Más de la mitad del ejército de guardias que posee son "encadenados de la oscuridad".

—Creía que los vampiros eran tus súbditos.

—No todos, no lamentablemente —furibundo sacudió la gran cabeza—. Me servían, sí, pero digamos que ha habido un pequeño conflicto de interés en nuestro pueblo maldito. La señora sangre se ha hecho con el poder tras un pequeño desencuentro y ahora le ha dado todo su apoyo a ese tal Renoir. Ese edificio es un nido de avispas, niño, créeme que debes tener cuidado si tiras una piedra porque no sabes lo que puede salir.

— ¿Por qué no diriges el ataque? Esperas que yo lo haga por ti, ¿el gran Vlad del que los mortales escriben leyendas se ha convertido en un cobarde incapaz de enfrentar a Bilkanda?

—Me encantaría, niño, pero tanta sangre a lo largo de los años me han hecho un pacifista.

—Mataste en el callejón a uno de los tuyos.

—Eso era distinto, se llama política. Si no mantengo el orden pronto todo este lugar se volvería un caos. Hay momentos en que es necesario disciplinar, tú me comprendes, niño.

Kapsuo exhaló con fuerza como si diera una risotada.

—Dime la verdad, ¿por qué le temes a Bilkanda?

— ¡Deja en paz el corazón de un pobre anciano! Oh, bien, ya que insistes en humillarme y hablando justamente de eso… —Vlad deshizo el nudo de la faja de la túnica y la abrió, las tres capas de seda, revelando su pecho. La horrible imagen causare arcadas en los más resistentes pues todo el cuerpo de por sí ya deforme, gris y lleno de pequeño cuernos se encontraba abierto en su centro. La carne viva y latente rodeaba las paredes, las puntas de las costillas destrozadas se asomaban hacia el exterior y entre los órganos putrefactos descubrió no lo que había, sino lo que no había, pues el agujero revelaba que el viejo vampiro no tenía corazón.

—Tu...

—Sí, niño, sí, ¿suficiente de esta vergüenza? —Se cubrió rápidamente cerrando los bordes de la túnica—. En nuestro último encuentro se enfrentaron un viejo cansado y una doncella joven llena de malévola fuerza, ¿quieres imaginar que sucedió? Ella me aplastó y arrancó mi corazón. Ahora lo tiene entre sus manos y al primer movimiento en su contra lo aplastara y sería fin del bondadoso Vlad. ¿No crees que este mundo me extrañaría? Niño, sabes perfectamente lo que significa la muerte de un demonio como yo, mi alma retornaría a Hel y sería torturado por ella una eternidad al haberla traicionado ya una vez cuando desertamos de sus filas tras la guerra por Midgard. Por muy bondadoso que sea no quiero jugar al mártir.

—Así que deseas que yo la destruya.

—Hazla gritar de dolor, niño.

—Dainn y Bilkanda —murmuró tenso. Dos de sus maestros en el arte de la muerte estarían juntos en el edificio de Renoir, sin mencionar que uno solo le dio una paliza. ¿Estaba seguro de que podría enfrentar a los dos incluso a la vez? Todo le parecía una locura, un tren al que jamás habría subido pero que ahora saltaba dichoso a su interior—. Aún me asalta una duda, ¿para qué la necesitan? Esa chica no tiene el carácter para seguir los pasos de Hel.

Vlad se quedó quieto, paralizado por la sorpresa, entonces rió a carcajadas ante la mirada perpleja de Kapsuo. Él no lo sabía, ¡de verdad que no lo sabía! ¿Entonces por qué tanto interés en recuperarla? Quizás… ¡pero si todo este tiempo sólo estaba bromeando!

—Así que de verdad te preocupas por el bienestar de esa chiquilla, ¿eh, niño? —Ante el silencio del joven, Vlad dejó de reír hasta que su sonrisa desapareció tras una preocupante mirada—, no me digas que es verdad, no puedes estar hablando seriamente, no, no ahora, crío.

—Yo no he dicho nada, no saques conclusiones apresuradas, mi interés en esa chica es sólo….

— ¡A las llamas de Muspel con tu arrogancia, crío! No me niegues lo que dicen tus ojos, después de todo eres mortal, después de todo tienes corazón. ¡Ah, por qué ahora, el mejor de todos los asesinos!

— ¡Explícate!

—Demonios, niño, todo lo que dije antes era para molestarte, ¿pero de verdad te estás preocupando por ella? No puedes guardar sentimientos hacia ella, podría haber sido cualquier otra mujer en el universo, la que tu quisieras, ¡pero tenía que ser ella!, oh, demonios, no ella cuando es justamente a quien tienes que asesinar.

— ¿Asesinarla? Por qué debería obedecerte…

— ¡Todo Midgard estará condenado si no lo haces!

Las sirvientas de Vlad desaparecieron ante la ira de su señor. Kapsuo se quedó perplejo pero no perdió la calma, ni siquiera se sintió impresionado. Miró hacia un lado, luego al otro, lo pensó detenidamente y volvió su atención al vampiro a la vez que preguntó con gran lentitud.

— ¿Quién es Millia en realidad?

—Esa chica es la hija de Hel, la princesa del infierno.

— ¡Quién es!

Vlad se pasó las manos por los cuernos de la cabeza y furibundo se dejó caer sentado cruzando las piernas en el piso.

—No lo sabes, no debería saberlo, sólo decírtelo podría condenarnos a ambos al odio de todo el infierno. Este secreto está maldito, cualquiera que lo comparte será perseguido por los guardianes de Nilfhel hasta el final de la eternidad. Hel misma condenó a los portadores de este misterio.

—Habla.

—No pienso hacerlo, niño. Tú ve, consigue a tu princesa y destruye a todos los que se te opongan. Entonces veremos si tendremos que hacernos enemigos por la vida de esa muchacha. ¡Primero lo primero!

—No haré nada si no me dices la verdad.

— ¿Qué no deseas salvarla?

—No me moveré.

— ¿Y si te mato?

—Inténtalo, pero nadie más que yo puede librarte de Bilkanda. ¿Crees que no lo he supuesto? Todo esto no es por Midgard o por mí, es por ti, es porque la señora sangre tomó tu poder.

Vlad suspiró profundamente.

—Chico listo, ¿qué quieres de mí ahora para no arruinarlo todo?

—La verdad.

— ¿Y por qué…?

—Porque son negocios, nada más —Kapsuo sonrió ligeramente levantando el borde de los labios.

El viejo vampiro lo miró incrédulo, estalló en carcajadas encantado.

—Sí, éste es el tipo de hombre que necesito. Bien, te lo contaré todo, pero luego no me culpes si te sientes obligado a destruir a esa niña no importando lo mucho que le puedas llegar a tener afecto. Las billones de almas en Midgard no valen una sola vida, debes saberlo por mucho que no te importen, asesino.

.

Los preparativos avanzaban y las tropas se movían rápidamente por los túneles de París. Vlad supervisaba todo demostrando que sus alardes de gran general no eran mentiras infundadas. Kapsuo se movía lentamente apoyado en la funda de su espada como si fuera un bastón, en ocasiones lo soltaba y pisaba con fuerza probando si ya era capaz de sostenerse pero el dolor lo hacía desistir, si todo seguía como lo planeado tendría que esa misma noche estar en condiciones para enfrentarse a Dainn otra vez y gruñó maldiciendo su suerte. Sin embargo, había algo que lo inquietaba todavía más y eso era la verdadera naturaleza de Millia. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas como el silencio de Hel, que era como llamaban a la forma en que la diosa en los últimos años se había guardado de llamar la atención de los dioses y las escaramuzas se habían alejado del país controlado por los Aesirs, concentrándose en Gimle y los alrededores. También entendía el odio que Nilfhel le profesaba a Freyr, algo que veía día tras día cuando servía a Loki y como el dios de la perfidia parecía excluir a su "inútil" hija Hel de todos sus planes como si no le sirviera de mucho para ellos. Hel que antes participaba al frente de las batallas ahora era una mera conspiradora que dirigía a sus fuerzas desde la torre negra en lo más alto del palacio Eljudner. Sí Millia era descubierta todo Nilfhel iría tras ella, ¿por qué no lo adivinó antes? Si él la asesinaba entonces salvaría a Midgard de la trampa en la que se encontraba, y también asestaría un golpe de gracia a una de las diosas más odiadas del universo de Asgard.

No obstante, asesinar a Millia significaría que…

—Te noto un poco decaído, niño, ¿te sientes indispuesto? —Preguntó Vlad en tono de burla.

—Voy a matarte.

— ¡Niño, niño, que sólo bromeo! Dioses, qué genio. Aunque te comprendo, ¿quién diría que un oscuro asesino preparado por Loki sentiría el llamado de la primavera?

—Voy a matarte —repitió más seriamente.

— ¡Entendí! Suficiente de bromas. ¿Has pensando en lo que te dije? Pregunta tonta, veo en tus ojos que no puedes sacártelo de la cabeza, ¿eh? —no recibió ninguna respuesta. Cansado suspiró pesadamente—. Ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo, niño.

Caminaron por todo lo largo del salón cruzándose con los soldados que más parecían una burda interpretación que un ejército bien constituido. Cruzaron arcos de piedra más antiguos que el resto de los subterráneos aposentos del señor de los vampiros. Tas varias puertas llegaron a un oscuro galpón iluminado tenuemente por un tragaluz en el techo. El silencio que entraba por la rejilla le daba a entender que no se encontraba comunicada con ningún lugar al acceso del público, luego escuchó cánticos y le fue fácil adivinar que el tragaluz debía dar al jardín de algún monasterio.

—Bienvenido al viejo museo de Vlad —dijo el vampiro cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha de la túnica llenándose de solemnidad.

El lugar era un museo lleno de las armas y armaduras, códices y pergaminos más valiosos que pudiera haber imaginado. Kapsuo se olvidó de su rol en el universo, del peligro y sus heridas, incluso dejo de lado sus preocupaciones más profundas y algo picó en su interior. Se movió solemnemente entre las vitrinas de madera y cristal, movió la cabeza alrededor de las armas que colgaban del techo.

—Ese pedazo de metal no tiene ningún valor —dijo Vlad cuando notó que Kapsuo admiraba una antigua hacha de guerra.

—No un valor para la batalla, pero sí para la historia —repitió sin pensar el joven llamando la atención del vampiro.

—Veo que te gusta la historia, acabo de descubrir otra cosa más humana en ti, muchacho.

El joven guardó silencio pero no se molestó en aparentar enojo. Todo su interés estaba en las armas.

—Es una Francesca, el hacha de batalla que le dio el nombre a este país de Midgard.

—Sí, sí, acertaste. Ahora, ¿qué me dices de esta?

—Una katana —su desinterés pronto se tornó en viva emoción que apenas expresó por el resplandor de su mirada y por la forma rápida en que se inclinó para admirar la hoja y la inscripción que a modo de firma se inscribía en el acero y leyó en voz alta los antiquísimos kanjis—. "Musahi", ¿original?

—Hasta el cuero de la empuñadura tiene todavía las manchas del sudor de las manos del astuto espadachín —se jactó el vampiro.

Kapsuo se levantó y paseó la vista sin dejar de sorprenderse. Allí se encontraba una antigua ballesta de la época de Guillermo Tel y una montura de cuero de los mongoles, que Vlad decía perteneció al mismísimo Gengis Khan, todo en esa sala estaba impregnado con la historia de Midgard. Luego avanzó por el galpón y se topó con otra clase de colección, una en la que había artículos del universo de Asgard. Cuántos secretos vio revelados y tesoros que convertían en realidad lo que antes eran fábulas incluso para los más jóvenes de los dioses. Vio entonces un pequeño cristal negro dentro de tres sarcófagos de cristal uno dentro del otro. Al pasar la mano percibió que aquella piedra estaba protegida por más encantamientos que la puerta de Valhala.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Una piedra Vollr, es algo de lo que no quieres saber, te lo aseguro —ante la mirada expectante de Kapsuo se sintió ufano en responder—. Es un material ajeno a este universo y el otro; se dice que algunas de estas piedras llegaron a Asgard en manos de los primeros refugiados de Vanaheim, y aún para ellos este material era algo desconocido y ajeno a su creación. Algunos los llamaron "vacío concentrado" o "vacío cristalizado", pero entre los Vanir se contaban historias escalofriantes de que estos cristales provocaron desastres en Vanaheim que marcó la superficie de todo un planeta. No estoy tan seguro, no soy un experto en estas cosas, niño, pero prefiero no arriesgarme. Además, ni siquiera los Aesirs saben de su existencia.

Kapsuo comprendió que ya tenía bastantes problemas como para permitir que su curiosidad lo metiera en otro y retrocedió el rostro asintiendo a las palabras del vampiro. Siguió investigando el lugar.

— ¿Por qué almacenas tantas cosas?

—Oh, niño, sería como decirte porque algunos viejos se van a tirar migas a las palomas en las plazas. La inmortalidad es una solitaria compañera y te hace tener ciertas entretenciones. Cuando la humanidad comenzaba su historia yo ya estaba maldito y había vivido mucho más de lo que a ti podría serte tolerable. Los recuerdos eran todo lo que me quedaba de un pasado más glorioso y digno que esto —dijo estirando los brazos como para que se fijara en él, en su cuerpo, en su rostro desfigurado—. Así que con cada trozo de historia fui sintiendo que podía conservar algo de mi humanidad. Además, ¿no es el amor por la historia el placer de los que quieren descubrir en una vida ajena y la puerta para así olvidarse de la propia?

El joven no respondió pero comenzaba a creer que algo de común tenían como su odio hacia sus propias vidas. Llegó a una pared y se quedó quieto ante una armadura negra colgada en una base de madera, rodeada por un marco tallado que reconoció como material sagrado, quizás elaborado de las ramas del fresno Yggdrasil. ¿Qué podía tener de especial una armadura como para ser honrada por tan magnífica envoltura? La forma era llamativa, un diseño que le pareció distinto a todas las referencias que tenía del arte de la herrería tanto en Midgard como Asgard, más se sorprendió cuando notó algo similar en la forma de las líneas grabadas en las hombreras, en los diseños similares a escamas de dragón o demonio y símbolos pequeños ocultos en los diseños de los bordes de cada pieza apenas distinguibles. En un arranque de curiosidad desenfundó la espada Gram que cargaba ahora de su cintura, de la que no se separaba ni aun estando herido. Entonces se sorprendió de descubrir que los diseños en la hoja de la espada oscura eran similares a la de la armadura. Descubrió que Vlad lo observaba sonriente.

—Ah, sí, esa pieza, ¿no es magnífica? Una verdadera joya por la que Odín sentiría envidia. Se dice que fue forjada por los mismos artesanos que trabajaron en Gugnir. Pero todo es una mentira.

La revelación final cambió el ánimo de Kapsuo despertando su curiosidad, porque ser creada por los enanos que hicieron una de las armas más poderosas de este universo ya era un mérito la forma en que Vlad los trató con desprecio lo hizo creer que era mucho más importante de lo que ya imaginaba.

— ¿No?

—No. ¿Puedes tocarla?

Kapsuo acercó la mano y a solo centímetros de la bota de placas de la armadura sintió un escalofrío, como si parte de su alma fuese absorbida por un profundo vacío bajo sus pies, la misma sensación que cuando un hombre sueña que caer en un abismo. La retiró precavido, miró al vampiro que seguía sonriendo y ahora enfadado de su propia debilidad acercó la mano con firmeza tocándola. La sensación de vacío fue mayor que antes pero se repuso rápidamente y pronto no sintió nada. En cambio otras energías pudo distinguir con seguridad.

—Posee una especie de barrera, es como si siempre estuviera protegida.

—El encantamiento de esta pieza no desaparecerá por mucho que pasen los milenios. Su fortaleza es tal que ni las llamas de Muspellheim podrían fundirla.

—Protege de las llamas.

—Y de otras cincuenta maldiciones, creo. ¿Te gusta? Fue elaborada aquí en Asgard por el maestro de todos los artesanos cuyo nombre ya no se recuerda. Se dice que la hizo de materiales desconocidos y con un arte ahora oculto —notó como Kapsuo miró de reojo el sarcófago de vidrio que protegía en su interior el oscuro cristal Vollr y se sonrió—. Forzald se llamó el material fusionado de varios ingredientes desconocidos y que ahora ya no se podrá replicar jamás, el mismo nombre que el hermoso poblado donde se creó esta pieza y otras que ahora ya nadie recuerda, no por sus nombres originales claro.

—Ese lugar no existe —replicó tratando de recordar la larga lista de locaciones ocultas en Asgard y sus muchas variantes de nombres que vinieron con el tiempo.

—No intentes darme clases, niño. Ese lugar era hermoso, un jardín entre los jardines de Asgard, un lugar que las primeras hadas de Gimle envidiaban por su naturaleza —dijo con aires poéticos, para luego agregar en un tono casual y desmotivado—; Ahora se llama Nilfhel y es el sitio más horrible de la creación. ¿No te parece irónico? Sí, es sorprendente, pero recuerda que Hel y su reino son bastante nuevos en Asgard. Qué pena como los Aesirs permitieron que tanta belleza desapareciera de la historia.

— ¿Dices que eres más antiguo que Hel? —Preguntó incrédulo.

— ¿Dudas de mí, niño?

—Entonces no puede ser que antes de esta maldición hayas sido un mortal. Los humanos fueron creados después del nacimiento de Hel.

—Oh, ah, ¿yo insinué eso? Pues… ¡Ya basta de recordar el pasado! Eres joven, niño, y tienes una batalla por delante.

Vlad se retiró tan rápido como el aire y Kapsuo se quedó solo en ese lugar. Admiró por última vez las piezas y se prendó de la armadura. Tan magnífica como su espada. Se preguntó si la Gram podría haberse creado con el mismo arte y los mismos materiales que esa armadura, inclusive podrían haber sido la obra del mismo artesano. Luego miró el misterioso cristal y acercó la mano al vidrio. La sensación de vacío fue muy similar y en lugar de preocuparse sonrió. Tras la pared Vlad se mantenía oculto percibiendo los movimientos del muchacho.

—Muy astuto, muy rápido y también sobrevivió al contacto del material Vollr. Interesante, así que el seguir con vida demuestra que ese chico es realmente descendiente de mi señor. ¿Quién más podría ser digno de utilizar su armadura? —Rió sombríamente desapareciendo entre las sombras.

.

Vlad se paseó pomposo frente a sus fuerzas. Uno de ellos, el de grandes anteojos y piel pegada a los huesos se acercó cargando varios bolsillos con cuchillas, cargadores de munición, granadas y una espada de diseño asgariano.

— ¿Cómo están las fuerzas? —Preguntó el señor de los vampiros a su sirviente cuando lo saludó de forma marcial haciendo sonar las botas de cuero.

—Señor, todo listo, señor.

— ¿Hubo molestas deserciones? ¿Quisieron escapar muchos a su destino?

El vampiro sonrió haciendo más ridícula su imagen con grandes antojos oscuros y preparó la escopeta haciéndola sonar con fuerza.

—No muchos, señor.

—Bien, bien, por eso admiro la lealtad de mis huestes. El plan está trazado como nuestra suerte y las fuerzas organizadas. Sólo falta que el líder de la orden y al atardecer caeremos sobre ellos.

—No al atardecer —Kapsuo apareció detrás de Vlad sorprendiéndolo. Vestía una ligera ropa de seda negra y una armadura de cuero en los brazos y faja que rodeaba la cintura.

— ¿Qué dices, niño?

—Tengo un mejor plan.

— ¿Y me lo dices ahora?

—Será idéntico, a diferencia de que nosotros atacaremos directamente el edificio principal.

— ¿Estás demente?

Kapsuo, moviéndose a esas horas con mayor agilidad, se hincó en el piso extendiendo el plano del edificio. Comenzó a indicar con una cuchilla varios puntos.

—Atacaremos antes que den la voz de alarma y volaremos la entrada a los estacionamientos. Entonces cortaremos los elevadores y antes que se percaten de lo sucedido habremos dominado las plantas inferiores de la torre. Entonces los tendremos a nuestra merced.

—Niño, niño, es magnífico y osado, más osado que magnífico si huelga decirlo, pero ¿te das cuenta que nuestras fuerzas no son los einjergars a los que estabas acostumbrado a liderar?

—Uhmm… ¿los poderosos vampiros de Vlad temen a un grupo de hombres?

—Te dije que allí estaban ocultas las fuerzas de Bilkanda, la élite de Nilfhel, los mejores vampiros de todo Asgard.

—Perfecto, entonces el primer golpe será el definitivo. Aplastaremos la cabeza de la serpiente antes de que pueda mordernos.

—Adoraría tener tu optimismo, niño.

— ¿Optimismo? —Kapsuo reflexionó, jamás se había considerado optimista y cada batalla pensaba con ilusión que sería la última. Pero ahora algo había cambiado, ¡quería ganar! Porque la victoria significaba recuperar lo único por lo que toda esa grandísima estupidez que estaba a punto de cometer tenía sentido. Recordó a Millia, esa chica era de verdad optimista y supuso que estaba siendo influenciado por su recuerdo. Antes se hubiera molestado con infantil orgullo de reconocerlo, ahora, se sintió orgulloso de ella y de la fuerza que había descubierto en esa joven mujer que antes consideraba débil e inútil, la fuerza para haber torcido su oscuro corazón y cambiar su destino.

Esa noche sería definitiva.

—Kapsuo, niño, antes quiero que me acompañes.

Juntos en los aposentos de Vlad el joven notó que ya no había cojines, sino que todo se encontraba rodeado con cristales mágicos tan débiles en su luz que no se podía ver las paredes en la penumbra. Esto lo tensó hasta que aparecieron las tres doncellas del vampiro cargando ante él la base de madera con la armadura y la dispusieron parada delante de él.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

—Un regalo de mi parte, niño.

—Es invaluable, no puedo pagarte nada por ella.

—No lo necesitas. Soy un comerciante, todo lo que quiero es asegurarme de que mi inversión vaya a buen puerto. Eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente, nunca debí haber apostado por ti, niño —rió de buena gana—, pero si utilizar esto tus posibilidades podrían mejorar uno o dos puntos, por lo menos no morirás en los primeros cinco minutos de desafiar al cazador de almas, así que los dos ganamos con esto. Además ¡mira mi cintura!, oh, dioses, creo que esta belleza ya no me cabría ni con toda la magia de Asgard mediante. ¿Aceptas mi pequeño obsequio?

Kapsuo guardó silencio, no podía negarse a la fascinación que esa pieza le provocaba. Sin esperar respuesta Vlad hizo un gesto y las doncellas rodearon al joven, rápidamente lo despojaron de la espada y armaduras, de la camisa y de las botas quedando únicamente con los pantalones de seda de Asgard ajustados y cómodos. Las doncellas desaparecieron en la oscuridad y regresaron con nuevas prendas de seda que envolvieron el cuerpo del joven como una ajustada túnica corta que hacía juego con los pantalones que antes también Vlad le había preparado para su uso, ahora sabía que eran parte del conjunto. Pero antes de que lo vistieran una de ellas trajo un cuenco y derramó sobre el suelo un aceite aromático de provocaba gran frescura. Kapsuo reconoció el aroma, eran lágrimas de Gimle, una de las flores más hermosas de los bosques y también las más difíciles de conseguir atesoradas por sus muchas propiedades. Crear aceite de esas flores y derramarlo de la forma en que lo hacían podría provocar el encono de los más conservadores dioses. Mientras lo derramaba a sus pies muy lentamente la frescura que toco sus dedos ascendió por todo su cuerpo, las otras dos doncellas cruzaron sus manos bajo el chorro de aceite y levantándolas comenzaron a untar todo el cuerpo desnudo de Kapsuo, los brazos, el torso, el cuello e incluso su rostro.

—Esto es…

—Absolutamente necesario —respondió severamente Vlad que lo miraba con una seriedad que le pareció nueva en su carácter.

Cuando terminaron también ungieron su cabeza y el aceite corrió por todo su cuerpo. No era pegajoso ni molesto, sino que se sentía limpio de corazón y alma, más puro que el agua cristalina y el aroma de las hierbas y árboles de Gimle le provocó una frescura que calmó la fiebre de sus muchas heridas y le recordó con intensidad al hada que tantos problemas ahora le estaba provocando. Entonces trajeron la túnica y lo vistieron sin importar que se empapara con el aceite atando los bordes con una faja muy ajustada. Con gran ceremonia las doncellas desataron las hebras de cuero que afirmaba la armadura a su base de madera y la acercaron al joven comenzando a vestirlo con su nueva protección.

Lo primero que trajeron era una larga camisa de malla de mangas largas y correas de cuero en los bordes de los hombros, brazos, torso y cintura. El joven se inclinó para que lo vistieran y la camisa se deslizó suavemente hasta el inicio de los muslos. Al erguirse las doncellas ajustaron las correas con tal fuerza que los músculos crujieron y los tendones rechinaron recordándole las heridas desde su primer entrenamiento años atrás en las montañas de Jotumheim. Él no se quejó. La malla era flexible como la seda que vestía sobre la piel y tan ligera que no sintió ninguna diferencia sorprendiéndose de su confección.

—Así los sentimientos deben ser contenidos —habló Vlad con voz solemne—, recuerda, tú eres el amo de tus fortalezas y debilidades, no el esclavo.

Las doncellas trajeron el largo par de botas, en apariencia era metal grueso y pesado pero estaba compuesto por pequeños triángulos unidos entre sí y flexibles semejantes a las escamas de un dragón con protecciones sobre el empeine. Kapsuo levantó un pie y luego el otro para que lo calzaran. Resultaron ser tan ligeras como la tela. Las doncellas encones levantaron la pieza que colgaba detrás de cada bota ajustándolas por delante de la rodilla como una protección pareciendo luego una sola con el resto de la prenda, ajustaron las correas ocultas bajo las placas de metal con la misma fuerza que antes haciendo sonar sus músculos.

Vlad esperó a que terminaran para hablar otra vez.

—Nunca doblarás tu pierna ante un enemigo ni te inclinarás a señor alguno. Tú eres el amo, no el vasallo.

Las doncellas regresaron con dos nuevas piezas que eran para la protección de los brazos. Primero lo vistieron con guantes negros de la misma seda que el resto de sus prendas pero que por el lado exterior tenía de un tamaño casi perceptible una capa ce malla metálica compuesta por la misma forma de triángulos unidos entre sí que asemejaban escamas, reforzados en los nudillos como pequeñas garras de no más de tres centímetros de largo. Entonces lo vistieron con las armaduras, cada brazo tenía una forma distinta. En el izquierdo la pieza estaba del antebrazo estaba cubierta por una pieza ovalada similar a un escudo que no entorpecía el movimiento, con un diseño hexagonal en el centro y con una extensión afilada hacia atrás que protegía el codo, por delante tenía moldeada una aplanada cabeza de dragón como pequeñas garras que casi cubrían la mano. La otra pieza tenía el mismo diseño pero más ligera, sin la protección extra y tenía engarzada una gema roja en el lado exterior de la muñeca y dos más pequeñas por el lado interno.

Dijo el rey de los vampiros de Midgard.

—Ganarás el derecho a vivir por la sangre de tus enemigos derramada por tus propias manos; será tu maldición y también tu mayor don.

Finalmente trajeron el peto que protegería el torso por delante y por detrás, ajustaron las dos partes alrededor de los brazos y quedó fundida como si fuera una única pieza, también compuesta por los finos triángulos de metal que se doblaban en sus uniones siendo tan flexible como si no portara armadura alguna. Por delante las formas triangulares en su conjunto se unían con una ligera protuberancia formaban la silueta alargada y muy simplificada compuesta por líneas de la cabeza de un dragón que bien podría confundirse con una espada. Las doncellas no habían terminado cuando trajeron las hombreras que se ajustaron con gran facilidad, pequeñas y redondas, muy cómodas tenían la forma como si las alas de un dragón hubiesen sido plegadas alrededor del metal con una corta protuberancia que se asomaba hacia atrás como el final de las alas, y por delante tenía las garras del dragón asomándose hacia el pecho. Luego ajustaron una faja de cuero oscuro y aplicaciones del mismo metal alrededor de la cintura de la que colgaban correas y bases para toda clase de arma que deseara llevar. La armadura no poseía faldón alguno dejando la defensa de la cintura a la camisa de malla, como un ejemplo de tenida ágil y ligera, tanto como si se vistiera una prenda de género y se agradó de que no se sintiera peso alguno.

—Finalmente estás cubierto por el orgullo, el valor y la fuerza. Eres digno de portar los emblemas, heredar las promesas y pagar por las antiguas maldiciones. Fuiste ungido y fuiste primero escogido para honrar la memoria de mi antiguo señor.

Kapsuo reaccionó recién ante las palabras de Vlad, antes imbuido en un pensativo letargo por el aceite y por la sensación que con fuerza le provocaba la magia que imbuía la armadura.

— ¿Tu antiguo señor? Jamás mencionaste que la historia de esta armadura se relacionaba contigo. ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿A quién pertenecía esta protección?

Vlad sonrió, y una oportuna distracción lo hizo olvidar la gran pregunta.

Las doncellas cargaron un gran cojín de terciopelo sobre el que descansaban dos armas. La primera la conocía, su fiel espada Gram ahora vestida con una funda de un material oscuro que era parte de la armadura. Y ahora podía confirmar que tanto el arma como la protección debieron ser obra del mismo artesano aumentando su curiosidad. Pero nada lo impresionó tanto como la segunda arma.

Sobre el cojín y cruzada sobre la vaina que la protegería se encontraba ante sus ojos la daga de cristal que Millia había creado con sus propias manos y que ahora se teñía con la pura e inocente sangre de la chica. Se sorprendió, un arma invocada jamás debía durar más de un par de horas pero esa hoja se había materializado completamente. Eso era algo que únicamente un dios podía hacer con la magia creadora para darle forma definitiva a la materia. No era esto lo que más lo impactó, sino el recuerdo doloroso de que esa molesta chiquilla se había sacrificado para salvarle la vida. El destino seguía siendo injusto dejando vivir a la basura como él y poniendo en el borde del abismo a criaturas perfectas como ella. La mano temblorosa se acercó a la daga. Las doncellas lo vistieron con la espada que engancharon en la espalda de la armadura de forma cruzada y colocaron la vaina con la daga en la parte posterior de la cintura. Pero ninguna de ellas siendo criaturas de Nilfhel era digna de tomar el arma que seguramente quemaría sus manos con sólo intentarlo. Kapsuo la cogió y la imagen del rostro de Millia desde que la conoció en Nerima hasta que la vio por última vez tan dichosa de que él mencionara su nombre lo lastimó más que todas sus heridas y sintió latir su corazón humano con tanta fuerza que golpeó su pecho costándole respirar con normalidad. Definitivamente ella merecía un destino mejor que ese.

—Existen armas forjadas con odio y otras con sed de venganza, las hay hechas en grandes números como herramientas de muerte en los grandes conflictos y también las que sirven para enorgullecer a sus portadores inflando sus pechos de vanidad —Vlad titubeó ante el resplandor de la hermosa daga que teñía de rojo su reflejo al traslucirse la luz por la sangre impregnada en ella—; sin embargo, existen armas como estas creadas con el único fin de proteger al ser más amado que uno. No me lo creerías, ella tampoco si se lo dijera porque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo entonces guiada por su instinto, pero esa daga fue forjada por su corazón y templada con sangre en esencia oscura, inocente de actos y divina de naturaleza. No podría existir talismán más poderoso para protegerte, niño, que aquel que fue creado por un sentimiento que no me siento digno de repetir en esta sala.

Kapsuo acarició la hoja lentamente y conteniendo toda palabra la guardó en su funda muy lentamente. Sólo entonces se sintió preparado y todo dolor fue reemplazado por una ira que l quemaba hasta desear estar ya blandiendo su espada. Al notar como lo miraba Vlad reaccionó recobrando su antiguo ser.

—Calla tus estupideces.

—No me crees, ¿eh, niño? Pero debes recordar algo, que esa daga pudo detener al pérfido de Dainn, algo que ni tu poderosa Gram ha sido capaz de hacer. ¿Y ahora por qué me miras? No habrá más presentes para ti. Se acabó, si quieres decir algo ahora mejor lo haces que quizás ninguno de los dos vea el día de mañana.

Kapsuo recobrando la compostura hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

—Al fin, tantas payasadas de tu parte me estaban aburriendo.

Se marchó dejando atrás al vampiro y sus doncellas.

—Me pregunto —dijo el viejo vampiro a sus mudas doncellas—, ¿qué clase de cualidades ven las mujeres dulces y amables en hombres tan terribles como este muchacho? ¿Será algún síntoma de masoquismo?

Las tres doncellas concubinas de Vlad, siempre sumisas en otras ocasiones, lo miraron con tal enojo que el vampiro se sintió cohibido, y sonriendo con nerviosismo recogió la túnica apurando los pasos tras el joven.

.

20

.

Al iniciar la noche una hilera de vehículos negros iluminó con sus faroles la solitaria carretera entre los montes como una larga serpiente dorada a gran velocidad. Esa noche un guardia acomodaba su generosa humanidad en la silla divertido en la pequeña televisión que tenía en su caseta a la entrada del complejo empresarial. La barrera estaba abajo y él tranquilo se servía una taza de café cuando escuchó el sonido de los automóviles. Primero se asomó al vidrio un poco intrigado porque nadie le había informado de una visita a esas horas, pero luego se preocupó cuando notó que no disminuían la velocidad. Rápidamente se levantó de la silla, tiró el café, echó una maldición y salió al lado de la barrera cogiendo la radio y una linterna haciendo señales para que se detuviera.

La camioneta todo terreno que lideraba la fila aceleró y el hombre saltó fuera de la calle cuando atravesó la barrera convirtiéndola en astillas. Los vehículos pasaron rápidamente ante el sorprendido hombre y el último abrió la ventana y una mano salió con una dinamita que arrojó a la caseta al pasar por su lado. El hombre que vio aquello corrió aterrado y cuando la caseta saltó por los aires empujada por la gran explosión que sacudió el suelo. El guardia rodó y aterrado se llevó la radio a la boca dando la voz de alerta.

La hilera se dividió al entrar a las calles dentro del complejo de forma ordenada y el grupo más numeroso, unos diez vehículos, siguió derecho hasta detenerse ante el edificio principal, justo del otro lado de la plaza que había frente a la entrada. Las puertas se abrieron y rápidamente un contingente fuertemente armado se colocó detrás de los automóviles como si fueran una trinchera. Cajas de armas bajaron de las camionetas y algunos vampiros prepararon sus fusiles. Kapsuo apareció con su flamante armadura oscura regalo de Vlad Tepes, ahora las pequeñas garras de las hombreras que antes parecían metal sólido se habían extendido como el inicio de una larga capa que cubría completamente su cuerpo y que terminaba con los bordes rasgados, cruzándose sobre su pecho cogiéndose con fuerza como un broche. El joven se apoyó en un vehículo de brazos cruzados dándole la espalda al edificio. Parecía despreocupado y serio, pero algo en sus ojos revelaba que se estaba preparando para lo que fuera a suceder.

— ¿Señor, sus órdenes? —Preguntó el vampiro de más autoridad después de Vlad y el joven Kapsuo, aquel de los anteojos oscuros.

—Comiencen el ataque —respondió con la vista perdida en el cielo.

Con señas todo el grupo se preparó en sus posiciones y uno de ellos cargó sobre el hombro un gran lanzacohetes. Su compañero lo cargó y le dio una palmada en la cabeza para indicarle que el arma se encontraba lista. El vampiro se levantó entonces apoyándose en la capota del automóvil y apuntó directo hacia el edificio.

En el interior del vestíbulo del edificio todos los guardias de seguridad vestidos de formales trajes y en un número muy superior a lo normal en cualquier empresa se miraron entre sí cuando vieron a la distancia la hilera de sospechosos automóviles. El que se encontraba tras el mesón respondió una llamada de la radio y miró al resto confundido cuando escuchó las malas nuevas.

El cohete silbó como el lamento de un fantasma cuando cruzó rápidamente el espacio de la plaza, cruzó por el lado de la estatua sobre la fuente directo al vestíbulo. Uno de los guardias rugió mostrando dientes y colmillos inhumanos, en una fracción de segundo el cohete traspasó los cristales, entró por el centro de la sala, pasó por sobre uno de los hombres que se arrojó al piso y chocó contra los elevadores en el fondo.

La explosión arrasó con toda la entrada y una bocanada de fuego lo arrastró todo en su camino hasta la estatua y ascendió por el frontis del edificio varios metros como una enredadera de fuego. Los cristales estallaron y los fragmentos de roca y muebles aparecieron envueltos en llamas rebotando por todo el lugar. Los pequeños fragmentos sobre los vehículos, todos los vampiros de Vlad se cubrieron.

Kapsuo ya no estaba con ellos, entre los escombros que volaban por doquier el joven caminaba con paso seguro y calmado hacia el edificio. Del fuego emergieron varios hombres, los guardias que antes parecían humanos ahora con los rostros deformados con enormes bocas llenos de dientes y los elegantes trajes quemados y rasgados mostrando las piernas y torso llenos de púas corrieron a enfrentarlo tan furiosos como bestias heridas, armados con bastones de seguridad. El joven no se detuvo al verlos, levantó la mano cogiendo el broche con forma de garras sobre su pecho y giró los dedos desencajándolo. Estiró con fuerza el brazo levantando la capa que se movió como dos alas de dragón extendidas para recogerse rápidamente cambiando su forma hasta convertirse otra vez en pequeños adornos de metal sobre las hombreras. Llevó la mano atrás cogiendo la empuñadura de la Gram y la inclinó sobre la inclinó sobre el hombro levantando la funda de la espalda para desenvainarla en un rápido movimiento, con el sable sostenido en el aire hacia un costado los enfrentó.

Sin detenerse recibió al primero golpeando con el pendón de la espada el bastón para rematarlo con un corte que le destajó el brazo desde el hombro, el vampiro cayó de rodillas y al pasar por su lado desenfundó una de las muchas cuchillas que tenía alrededor del cinto con la otra mano y se la calvó en la nuca traspasándolo hasta que la punta salió por la parte delantera del cuello. Soltando la cuchilla recibió al segundo, detuvo con rápidos giros de la espada dos ataques muy diestros con el bastón y con la mano extendida atrapó el rostro del vampiro apretándolo con fuerza.

—_Oscuridad del alma._

El rayo oscuro destrozó el cráneo del monstruo y su cuerpo inerte se desplomó a los pies del joven. Kapsuo dio un largo paso para cruzar sobre el cuerpo y se dirigió sin detenerse al vestíbulo en llamas. Los ojos azules ahora brillaban por el reflejo de las llamas, consumidos por un calor muy superior cuando podía sentir ya dentro de su corazón como un débil susurro a la distancia la presencia de esa molesta chica.

— ¡Con nuestro señor! —Gritó Alexei, el vampiro de los anteojos oscuros y todo el pequeño grupo guerrillero avanzó con las armas en alto y el valor que antes no tenían ahora llenando sus almas oscuras con el deseo de la victoria.

— ¡Por la revolución! —Gritó otro monstruo a su lado con el fusil en alto provocando miradas de extrañeza en el resto—. Bueno, perdón, pero hay que seguir la tradición, por algo estamos en París.

Ignorando el impase gritaron eufóricos y corrieron tras su nuevo líder. Los primeros disparos se escucharon seguidos por otras explosiones dentro del complejo todas coordinadas a la perfección.

.

Las puertas se abrieron y los guardias se tensaron cuando Renoir ingresó en la sala de seguridad. El salón se encontraba rodeado de monitores de diversas dimensiones y dos hileras de puestos con tableros electrónicos y computadores lo componían. Más de veinte operarios trabajaban día y noche para supervisar desde un único lugar la seguridad tanto del edificio, del complejo como de todas las subsidiarias de las empresas Laufery. Sin embargo, nadie esperaría un ataque frontal en la sede de su gran imperio. Los operarios trabajaban nerviosos, movían los dedos sobre los teclados equivocándose en cada comando, no eran soldados sino simples técnicos que jamás hubieran esperado encontrarse dentro de un combate con "terroristas".

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —La pregunta fue más un furioso bramido.

—Señor, pues… pareciera que nos atacan.

— ¿Pareciera? ¡Pon una maldita imagen de la entrada!

En la pantalla principal apareció una grabación de lo ocurrido. La gran explosión, luego estática tras haber perdido la cámara, entonces otra toma superior desde una torre de vigilancia mostró las llamas y al joven Kapsuo caminando con el orgullo de un rey, asesinando a los monstruos que le servían y de los que Renoir se sentía tan orgulloso al sentir que no había poder en este mundo que pudiera con las fuerzas sobrenaturales que comandaba. Cuando lo vio palideció, había algo en ese joven hombre que parecía humillarlo. ¿De qué servía su riqueza, de que valían sus recursos cuando aquel hombre esgrimía una espada como los antiguos reyes a los que él trataba de imitar? La sola existencia de ese hombre que antes había despreciado ahora se convertía en una amenaza. La risa del cazador al que nadie vio entrar los sorprendió a todos. Dainn completamente repuesto se encontraba sobre una silla de oficina con las piernas cruzadas, abrazando la enorme guadaña y batiendo las palmas mientras se divertía balanceándose hacia los lados.

—Maldito animal, ¡bestia estúpida, debiste haberlo asesinado! —Le gritó escupiendo cuando apuntó con el brazo erguido la pantalla, justo en el momento en que detuvieron la imagen con un acercamiento por arriba al rostro de Kapsuo y su mirada que causaba temor entre los operarios.

— ¿Asesinado, a Dainn dijiste asesinarlo? No, no, no, no, no ¡no! —Rió a carcajadas—, a Dainn nunca dijiste "mátalo", a Dainn dijiste "hace lo que quieras", y Dainn hizo lo que quiso, sí, sí, eso hizo Dainn, lo que quiso.

—Señor, han ocupado el tercer piso.

—Ya llegaron al nivel cuatro y quinto.

Un diagrama en tres dimensiones del edificio apareció sobre un fondo azul en el monitor principal, colores rojos iluminaban los distintos niveles hacia arria y hacia el subsuelo a medida que los invasores ocupaban su antes segura fortaleza.

— ¿Cuántos son?, ¿dónde se encuentran ahora?

Los distintos operarios comenzaron a responder y dar información al azar.

—No tenemos contacto visual.

—Hay demasiado humo para las cámaras.

— ¡Acabamos de perder a un grupo de seguridad en el sexto piso!

—Los accesos están bloqueados, destruyeron la entrada a los estacionamientos.

— ¡Oh, Dios, no, no, no quiero morir!

—No tenemos comunicación con el exterior.

— ¡Volaron los servidores, apenas tenemos el sistema interno!

—No podemos llamar ayuda del exterior.

—Conectando los generadores de emergencia, tendremos energía para dos horas y cuarenta minutos.

— ¡Esto es una locura, necesitamos llamar al helicóptero, debemos salir de aquí! —murmuró un operario en pánico.

—Ya viene uno en camino para una evacuación de emergencia y… no… esperen… ¿Qué demonios? Oh, no, señor, nos informan que el helicóptero del complejo ha sido derribado y se ha estrellado con la torre dos —el operario se sacó los audífonos y con desesperación se llevó las manos al rostro secándose el sudor—. ¿Quiénes son?, ¡poseen un maldito arsenal de guerra!

—No pueden ser simples terroristas, no, no lo son. ¿Viste al hombre con la espada?

—Cállate y has tu trabajo —le susurró uno de sus compañeros al notar el rostro pálido de Renoir que los observaba con los ojos enrojecidos por la cólera que lo consumía por dentro.

—Señor, nos informan que… —el operario alejó bruscamente la bocina del teléfono cuando escuchó un estridente ruido que lo ensordeció, disparos y una explosión antes de que la línea se perdiera con un inquietante pitido.

Renoir se sobó la frente. Los ojos le temblaban de ira y los labios apretados no tenían palabras para expresar su indignación. ¿Cómo se atrevían sucios animales a contaminar su santuario? Otra explosión remeció al edificio, esto ya no lo sorprendió pero tampoco aplacó su ira.

— ¿Cómo es posible que los sensores no los detecten?

—Lo lamento, señor, pero no lo comprendo —dijo uno de los técnicos—, los sistemas funcionan de manera correcta pero los sensores siguen dando lecturas negativas.

Por primera vez Renoir no se mostró sorprendido, pensativo cruzó los brazos sintiendo que otra vez su mente funcionaba con frialdad al entender algo de ese inquietante rompecabezas.

—Los sensores funcionan a base de calor, ellos no son humanos. Demonios, muertos que caminan o vampiros, cualquiera de ellos sería invisible para la seguridad —sonrió, una sonrisa que no aplacó su enojo—. ¡Maldito Vlad, ese engendró me ha traicionado! —Se dirigió a uno de los operadores—. Rápido, comunícame con el "Sub-3".

El empleado miró a sus compañeros, aquello le causaba escalofríos: el Sub-3 era una fuerza mercenaria creada por las empresas Laufery con el más costoso equipamiento y los profesionales de élite reclutados de las mejores unidades especiales del mundo, sus miembros tenían currículos tan notables como la fuerza delta, la legión extranjera o tantos otros notables cuerpos armados especialistas. Pero no cumplían funciones normales antiterroristas, sino que además de realizar el trabajo sucio de Renoir estaban entrenados para una labor más especial, pues eran los únicos humanos especializados en luchar contra demonios; algo necesario por los tratos que tenía su gran organización con el mundo secreto de Midgard.

.

"Sub-3", tercer nivel del subsuelo bajo las instalaciones del complejo de empresas Renoir donde las siglas pintadas en amarillo ocupaban gran parte de uno de los muros grises. Todo el lugar estaba repleto de muebles de metal, sillas y mesas, repisas apoyadas contra las paredes con toda clase de armamento existente y otros todavía no revelados a la opinión pública. También había cuchillas de combate y bayonetas para los fusiles de un material extraño que no existía en este mundo mortal útil para las bestias inmortales y otras alimañas extranjeras a esa dimensión. Cajones con granadas compartían su espacio con frutas y verduras. Los hombres y mujeres del Sub-3 siempre vestían atuendos militares, camisetas y pantalones de combate, jugaban con las armas y las limpiaban mientras comían en bandejas de aluminio como lo hacían a esas horas.

Algo particular los había distraído durante la cena de esa noche. Los miembros miraban con las cucharas en la mano y boquiabiertos la extraña aparición que tenían ante ellos, tan sorprendente que ni la vibración que hacía caer polvo del techo sobre el estofado de esa noche les llamó la atención.

—Buenas noches, sí, muy buenas, buenas noches a ti también. Buenas noches, señorita, sí, sí, muy buenas —Vlad caminó ante ellos con las manos extendidas como lo haría un cordial invitado saludándolos a todos—, siendo interrumpirles en tan inapropiada hora. Ya sabía yo que no era la mejor ocasión pero las circunstancias me han obligado a ser tan poco educado. ¡Uhm!, eso huele excelente, ¿estofado de carne y ajo? Uhm, me fascina el ajo.

No sabían si era el rostro deforme más horrible que cualquier monstruo que ya hubieran enfrentado en el pasado o la actitud tan amena que lo hacía parecerse a un anciano amable, o ambas cosas a la vez lo que más los sorprendió. Una mujer del grupo reaccionó primero levantándose y cogiendo el fusil de guerra que tenía a su costado apoyado en la silla y lo preparó apuntando al señor de los vampiros, los demás la siguieron empujando las sillas y tirando los platos sacando las armas.

— ¡Jess, atrás! —Le gritó uno de sus compañeros.

Tras la aguerrida mujer de rostro marcado con una fea cicatriz y duro como la roca apareció una sombra tan rápida que apenas consiguió distinguir cuando se agachó esquivando un destello de plata que rozó su larga trenza dorada. El compañero que le había avisado cayó dando un grito de dolor y la pierna cercenada a la altura de la rodilla rodó por el piso dejando una estela de sangre. Los disparos comenzaron como el pánico que los envolvió cuando cuchillas cortaron el aire junto con las manos y cuerpos de los especializados soldados. Jess consiguió distanciarse de su atacante y descubrió que era una hermosa mujer vestida con atuendos exóticos y traslúcidos iguales a la de una practicante de la danza del vientre, con el rostro cubierto bajo los ojos por un colorido velo armada con dos cuchillas curvas de extraño diseño. Se defendió del primer golpe con el fusil y le devolvió un duro culetazo que tiró a la concubina de Vlad al piso. Pero la mujer se asustó cuando la vio levantarse como si tuviera la planta de los pies pegadas al piso. El golpe con el arma le había arrancado el velo y descubrió para su horror que bajo los ojos ya no tenía rostro, sino que la mandíbula parecía haberla perdido mucho tiempo atrás y bajo los colmillos superiores tenía un agujero directo hacia la garganta de la que nacía una serie de pequeños tentáculos llenos de puntas como dientes. Con un rápido corte de la cuchilla partió el duro fusil en dos y antes de que la mercenaria pudiera defenderse le clavó ambas armas en los hombros arrancándole un alarido de dolor, para luego cogerla con los pequeños tentáculo enredándose alrededor de su cuello y la llevó al piso en un mortal abrazo cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Los gritos de los hombres y las armas disparando en cualquier dirección, el aroma de la sangre fresca y el suelo tiñéndose de rojo y de partes de carne fueron para el viejo vampiro el reencuentro con un olvidado placer que lo llenó de nostalgia. Cerró los ojos y tarareó una clásica melodía moviendo las manos mientras sus tres ángeles destajaban a placer salpicando la sangre hasta las paredes.

.

Renoir se impacientó por el extraño silencio de su empleado.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¡Dame con ellos ahora!

—Señor, pues, pareciera que…

— ¿Qué esperas?

El operador temió responder.

— ¡Qué!

—Pa-Pareciera que pé-pérdimos al Sub-3.

— ¿Pareciera?

Renoir se acercó y con rabia le arrebató el auricular, llevándoselo al oído escuchó disparos, gritos, un horrendo sonido como a algo rasgándose con cuchillo y risa, una risa que conocía bastante bien pues se trataba del viejo Vlad señor del mundo oculto de Midgard.

— ¿Se-Señor? —el operador quiso llamar su atención cuando lo notó pálido.

—Ah, sí, ya veo —dejó el aparato sobre el panel—. No te molestes.

Retrocedió lentamente ante el expectante silencio de todos los operadores. En un rápido movimiento le arrebató el arma a uno de sus guardias y giró apuntando al operario. El hombre chilló aterrado, pero no le importó. Descargó un rápido disparo que esparció sus pensamientos por toda la pared ante el pánico del resto.

—Pareciera —repitió dejando caer el arma al piso—, ¡pareciera! —Resopló con fuerza—. ¿Qué sucede, acaso nadie es capaz de decirme algo con seguridad? Estúpidos mortales, son todos unos inútiles. Esto me sucede por confiar en ustedes.

El silencio desapareció cuando los gritos de los operarios comenzaron de nuevo impactando al mismo Renoir como un balde de agua fría que congeló todos sus pensamientos.

— ¡Hemos perdido otro nivel!

—Fuego en el ala oeste del quinto piso.

—Hay disparos en los niveles seis, siete y ocho.

— ¡Perdimos comunicación con la planta externa!

—Muertos, nos informan que están todos muertos más allá de las barricadas del piso nueve.

—Detonaron los generados del subsuelo, sólo nos queda la energía de las baterías superiores, tenemos treinta minutos de potencia.

En el monitor principal el esquema del edificio comenzaba a mostrar secciones en un intenso rojo con reseñas a los costados indicando las secciones perdidas y con bloques verdes los lugares donde según la información recibida tenían barricadas bajo ataque. El edificio tenía dos ascensos paralelos a base de escaleras en los dos costados y el sistema de elevadores se encontraba destruido. Renoir se dio un golpe en la frente, ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes? Corrió al panel y zamarreó a un operario del hombro asustándolo.

— ¡Muéstrame todos los puntos perdidos, ahora!

El esquema de las barricadas anteriores que consiguieron componer desde el piso quinto mostraba dos líneas rojas por donde ascendía el ataque, en un coordinado avance en paralelo. Pero una de las líneas avanzaba con mayor rapidez que la otra.

—Ya veo —dijo ahora confiado en su suposición—, sus fuerzas avanzan más rápido por el lado oeste —empujó al operario y tecleó con la velocidad de un experto. La información que necesitaba fue mostrada al instante al resplandecer una habitación en el piso quince, tres por debajo de la azotea y comprobó que se encontraba en la misma ala del ataque que ascendía con mayor velocidad—. El otro grupo es sólo una distracción, ¡rápido quiero a todos los hombres en una barricada en el piso diez!

—Pero señor —se atrevió a decir un asustado empleado—, nosotros nos encontramos en el nivel noveno, ¿no protegeremos el centro de seguridad?

— ¡Señor!, tenemos una imagen en el octavo nivel.

En la pantalla apareció un pequeño recuadro unido por una línea al punto del esquema de donde se suponía era la emisión. En la imagen apareció Kapsuo en medio de un charco de sangre negra cubierto por guardias de Renoir y también por los vampiros de Vlad. El joven ahora en solitario miró los cuerpos y sin expresar emoción continuó su andar.

— ¿Dónde? Ah, ya veo —Renoir comprobó que ese joven era el único atacante pero que iba por el ala opuesta, más lento que el otro grupo—. Dainn.

—Dime, sí, dime, el viejo Dainn se estaba ya aburriendo.

—Encárgate de él.

—No, no, no, ¿no dirás otra vez las palabras mágicas?

—Mátalo, ¡mátalo, es una maldita orden!

Dainn saltó de alegría y dio giros en la silla riéndose a carcajadas.

—Es una orden, ¡sí, sí, es una orden! Dainn comienza a sentir apego por ti mortal, será una pena verte morir.

—Vete de aquí ahora, ¡no pierdas más el tiempo!

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no sabes apreciar el momento, no, el placer, no, no, no lo sabes. ¡Tanta sangre en el aire, sí, sangre! Es una gran fiesta esta noche, un banquete, Dainn está contento, mortal, contento, sí, sí.

— ¡Lárgate! —Gritó Renoir poniéndose rojo de la ira.

Dainn se levantó estirando el cuerpo hacia atrás, cogió el pequeño sombrero al que parecía haberle cogido cariño y se despidió con una gran risotada que lo acompañó hasta que más allá de la puerta se perdió girando por el final del pasillo.

— ¿Señor Renoir, qué haremos nosotros? —Preguntó un operario.

Renoir no lo escuchó, miró por última vez la habitación iluminada en el esquema, los aposentos de la preciosa princesa y dándoles la espalda a los operarios llegó a la salida.

— ¿Señor? —Preguntó uno de los guardias que al hablar dejó ver los afilados colmillos.

—Saben demasiado, no quiero que nadie se salve por algún incómodo milagro. Terminen con ellos —ordenó en un oscuro susurro.

Abandonó la habitación de control de seguridad a la vez que los dos guardias de la puerta sacaron sus armas en medio de un griterío de pavor e incredulidad.

.

Repentinamente se escuchó una alegre melodía parte de la banda sonora de una antigua serie de animación japonesa, el título de la canción era "Koida Panic!". En el cuartel subterráneo del Sub-3 las doncellas de Vlad alzaron las cabezas con curiosidad mirando a su maestro. Vlad se sentó y limpió la sangre de la boca con una manga, entonces extrajo de uno de los bolsillos ocultos de la túnica un moderno teléfono móvil fuente de la música y del que colgaba un particular adorno, la figura estilizada, pequeña y de cabeza enorme de un chico con ropas chinas, cabello negro y una pequeña trenza. El modelo era de aquellos que se componían de dos mitades unidas por una bisagra.

Una de las doncellas alzó una ceja.

—No digas nada —ordenó el viejo vampiro y avergonzado les dio la espalda a sus concubinas para extender el aparato y responder—. ¿Qué sucede?

Tras el ruido de una ráfaga de disparos, gritos, una explosión y el sonido de dos espadas cruzándose en lid pudo escuchar la voz del vampiro Alexei.

—Amo, las cosas se tornaron complicadas —la voz jadeaba y se podía percibir su pánico—, ya no quedan mortales, todos los enemigos pertenecen al clan de la señora sangre. ¡Iván, cuidado con tu ca…!

El fuerte ruido del disparo sonó como si hubiera dado casi al lado del aparato y Vlad tuvo que retroceder la oreja con un gesto de dolor.

—Oh, bien, olvídalo. Una pena, me caía bien —murmuró Alexei para sí antes de volver a su voz a su amo—. ¡Señor, es como si todas las defensas de la torre estuvieran aquí, necesitamos retroceder!

—No pueden hacerlo, ¿escuchaste, cobarde?, ¡no pueden rendirse ahora! Deben llegar a la princesa antes que el niño, ese era el plan. ¡Tienen que asesinarla o todo Midgard estará perdido incluyéndonos! No sé para qué razono contigo, a la primera presión vuestra lealtad se va por el desagüe.

— ¡Pero, señor, ya no podemos más, es imposible! —Bramó Alexei desesperado en una súplica.

— ¿Prefieres que yo misma vaya a eliminarlos, inútiles? —Vlad gritó contra el aparato enfurecido.

No se oyó respuesta, pero sí los murmullos de Alexei como si estuviera pensándolo seriamente sacando algunas cuentas.

—Pues, señor, depende. ¿Cómo tardaría en llegar aquí?

Vlad cerró el aparato de un golpe. Suspiró pesadamente inclinándose en la silla. Estaba viejo, tan viejo. Abrió otra vez el aparato y llamó a Alexei.

—Inútil, ¿sigues con vida?

Otra bala se escuchó tras el auricular.

—Sí… ¡sí, amo!

— ¿Has tenido noticias del otro grupo?

—No, no, traté de… —una bala lo interrumpió, pero para alivio del señor de los vampiros, Alexei retomó la conversación—… no hay respuesta, el joven amo debe haber caído.

Volvió a cerrar el aparato y ahora se estiró riéndose. Suponer qué Kapsuo hubiera sido abatido por un secuaz de la señora sangre era tan divertido que siquiera imaginarlo lo hizo recuperar parte de su humor. No, ese niño no podía estar muerto pero sí los esbirros que había enviado con él. ¿Habrá sospechado algo, de que lo envió por la ruta más larga y que para ello había alterado los planos que utilizaron para la trazar la estrategia? Lo que era seguro es que ahora ese crío se le había adelantado y no podía asegurar que no llegara antes con la princesa. Lo sentía tanto por haberlo engañado pero ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Podía confiar el destino de Midgard al corazón de un mortal? Los conocía, incluso el mejor asesino preparado por años en el oscuro Utgarda ahora actuaba como un demente por culpa de tener un corazón midgariano. ¿Y sabiendo la verdad haría lo correcto por el bien de billones de almas en todo este pequeño? ¿Un humano que los odiaba a todos por igual? Qué estupidez, la respuesta era clara, alguien tan terco los llevaría a la destrucción sin siquiera pestañear y todo por un par de lindos ojos y unas buenas caderas. ¡Niño insensato!

—No, no insensato —corrigió con un susurro sus propios pensamientos—; niño astuto, muy astuto. Ahora seremos enemigos. Bilkanda luchará por Nilfhel y yo por Midgard, ¿qué pretendes tú, niño mortal? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza ahora? ¡Oh, bien! Si Dainn no te mata primero o la señora sangre tiene algo planeado para ti, tendré yo que hacerme cargo. Esto se pondrá muy desagradable.

Al levantarse las tres doncellas lo rodearon y de rodillas a sus pies tiraron de sus brazos y túnica.

—Niñas, niñas, calma. Sé que prometí no involucrarme directamente, y que no me arriesgaría a enfrentar a la señora sangre, pero el escenario ha cambiado —bufó una risotada—. Ese niño es una tormenta, ¿de dónde habrá sacado esa manía por desafiar a sus mayores? El destino no puede ser torcido con facilidad pero he aquí que tras tantos años de silenciosa sumisión se levanta ahora en el peor de los momentos y con la peor de todas las porfías. No puedes ganar, Kapsuo, no puedes, no contra todo el universo que ya sentenció la vida de esa pobre chiquilla. Lo siento, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo entrar en razón. ¡Soltadme ahora, niñas, regresar al cubil! El viejo Vlad volará por la gloria de su señor una última vez.

.

21

.

Millia observaba otra vez por la ventana, la oscuridad sólo era interrumpida por las llamas en alguno de los edificios continuos cerca del lejano suelo. El ruido de la batalla llegaba a ella como un eco lejano, como la historia de alguien más ajena a su propia existencia. Pensativa se llevó los dedos a los labios cuestionándose todo lo que estaba sucediendo; hacía apenas unos días era una simple hada sirvienta de la casa de Yngvi, ama de llaves de Freyr por encargo que Amatista, su abuela y sabia entre las hadas de Gimle, hiciera para guardar de su futuro tras el repentino final de su vida. Ahora resultaba ser la hija de Hel, princesa del infierno transformada en hada por la magia de Amatista pero que no había podido cambiar en esencia lo que en realidad era. Secuestrada por un mortal descendiente de Loki que en su locura se creía un dios y ahora suplicando que quién viniera a rescatarla fuera nada menos que el antes peligroso asesino de Asgard, un mortal que había sido educado por Loki, entrenado por Dainn el cazador de almas y que comandó la destrucción de todo Alvheim y provocó la muerte de la reina de los elfos Azarel la madre de Iris, ¡y también era el hermano mayor de Ranma! ¿Podría alguien creer su historia? ¿Akane la perdonaría por ser hija de quién era en realidad?

¿Alguien la comprendería por haberse enamorado de Avari, el azote de Alvheim?

Negó con la cabeza pero con una fuerza que antes nunca tuvo, porque ella no se había enamorado de Avari sino de Kapsuo Saotome. En su corazón eran dos personas completamente distintas, una era un hombre frío y lleno de odio creación de Loki; el otro era el ser humano más cálido y pasional, además de arrebatado y más terco que jamás hubo conocido, y también un inválido de sentimientos, lastimado en su corazón y necesitado de una comprensión que nadie querría jamás otorgarle.

Ella le daría esa compasión porque también la necesitaba. ¿Quién más podía comprenderla que él? ¿Quién más podía necesitarla más que él? ¿A quién ella podía también acudir?

Excusas, todas eran excusas que su mente dictaba para poder racionalizar lo que sus sentimientos hacían con su vida. Al final no importaban las razones, ella todo lo que quería era volver a verlo y confesarle todo lo que sentía. ¿La rechazaría, la maltrataría, le diría que todo había sido un invento de su propia cabeza porque no sentía lo mismo por ella? ¿La ignoraría? Ver su rostro frío y su indiferencia como cuando lo conoció era el peor de todos sus temores. Miró el cielo y notó que las nubes se cerraban otra vez cubriendo las estrellas y sintió que de la misma forma sus esperanzas ensombrecían, porque como un augurio escuchaba que en su corazón que no volvería a verlo en esta vida y sintiéndose desolada.

—Mi señora… ¿Mi señora?

—Te he percibido desde que llegaste, y por favor no me llames así, Michelle, te lo ruego. Llámame Millia como lo haría una amiga.

La mujer asistente de Renoir había entrado en la habitación haciendo una reverencia antes de llamar su atención y se quedó perpleja ante esta petición.

—Yo no podría, mi señora, eso sería muy…

—Te lo pido.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Entonces te lo ordeno.

Michelle la miró con piedad y sonrió.

—Comprendo, como una amiga es un honor para mí llamara por su nombre, mi…

Millia fingió un poco de tos para llamar su atención a lo que Michelle, interrumpiéndose, comprendió.

—… digo, Millia.

—Gracias.

—Lo lamento, "Millia", pero el señor Renoir requiere de su presencia inmediatamente.

—No iré.

— ¡Pero, mi señora, usted no puede!

— ¡No iré! Y te dije que me llamaras Millia —de pronto toda la suavidad de Millia se perdió, ya no era la chica dulce y tímida sino que un gran enojo se apoderó de ella, una impaciencia que hizo que su voz sonara con gran autoridad.

—Oh, sí, esa es la manera de hablar de una soberana —dijo Michelle encantada—, ¿no es así como debería ser también su madre Hel cuando se dirige a sus súbditos?

La chica ahogó un quejido y con una mano en el corazón como si hubiera sido herida de muerte apoyó la frente en el cristal arrepentida de haberse enfadado. ¿Era verdad, se estaba convirtiendo en la imagen de su auténtica madre? ¿Se tornaría cruel, autoritaria y malévola igual que ella? Cerró los ojos sintiéndose débil otra vez.

—El señor Renoir… —repitió Michelle.

— ¡No quiero ir! —Gritó otra vez pero no lo hizo con autoridad, sino como la súplica de una niña pequeña obligada a hacer lo que no desea—. No iré a ninguna parte, no, si ese hombre desea verme tendrá que venir él mismo. Yo esperaré.

—Ah, comprendo —agregó Michelle con un irónico tono de voz—, ¿esperara a ver cuál de los dos caballeros llega primero a su balcón? ¿Quién será digno de la mano de la dulce princesa?

— ¿Michelle?

—Siento desilusionarla, mi señora, pero el joven Kapsuo en este preciso momento ha de estar encontrándose con su destino, otorgado de manos de Dainn el cazador de almas.

— ¡No! —Millia giró asustada.

.

Kapsuo abanicó la espada sacudiéndola de la sangre de sus enemigos. A sus pies se encontraban los hombres que Vlad habían enviado para "ayudarlo", los mismos que durante la última escaramuza trataron de traicionarlo atacándolo por la espalda. Esto no lo sorprendió, más lo esperaba y ahora sabía que en esa batalla estaba solo. Del otro extremo del pasillo se abrió una puerta y apareció uno de los hombres de Renoir armado con un revolver que apuntó rápidamente en su contra. Kapsuo sin mirar giró arrojando una daga que se clavó en la frente del vampiro. Corrió hacia él antes que se desplomara y lo sostuvo utilizándolo como un escudo cuando otros dos aparecieron más atrás disparando con escopeta y ametralladora. Se cubrió pero el frágil cuerpo no detuvo las balas destrozando la carne en una masa negra sanguinolenta que lo salpicó, algunos rozaron su hombro y piernas sacando chispas de la armadura de Vlad. Empujó el cuerpo en un rápido movimiento cubriéndose tras la puerta de otra habitación. Los guardias quisieron pasar por sobre el cadáver de su compañero para alcanzarlo cuando descubrieron con horror que en la espalda tenía trazada una runa de sangre que resplandeció como el neón.

La explosión salió por la ventana de uno de los pisos más altos iluminando la noche. Entre el humo, las llamas y los escombros Kapsuo avanzó pisando los trozos de los cuerpos que ahora se quemaban volviéndose cenizas. Subió un nivel más y no encontró resistencia comenzando a sospechar que algo no estaba bien. Al siguiente nivel se topó con un pasillo largo pegado a la pared exterior con ventanas y una gran puerta en el centro. Ya no necesitaba adivinar porque sabía por su espíritu lo que hallaría del otro lado. Al abrir la puerta muy lentamente entró con la espada por delante. La oscuridad era sólo combatida por la luz de una luna que comenzaba a ser tapada por las nubes. La sala era enorme y vacía, de fondo había un escenario con pequeños instrumentos y a un costado un largo mesón con enseres de cocina. En el centro se hallaban los restos de una mesa destrozada y delante de ella otra mesa dispuesta con un pequeño florero, una copa de cristal a medio llenar de un líquido carmesí y una botella de licor que ella recién dejaba sobre el mantel cogiendo la copa en alto y mirándolo con interés.

—Qué guapo te has puesto, mi querido Avari. Si tuviera un par de milenios menos tu castidad peligraría —la señora sangre rió entre labios balanceando peligrosamente la copa, derramando gotas de licor que cayeron por todo el piso—. ¡Pero qué digo! ¿Qué importa la edad? El amor es libre, libre como el viento —volvió a reír como si estuviera borracha y se llevó la copa a los labios levantando las piernas y balanceando los tobillos manteniéndose torpemente en equilibrio sobre la silla.

Kapsuo no respondió y bajó lentamente la espada sin descuidar la guardia. La mirada de despreció del joven hombre era sólo igualable a la que tenía hacia a Dainn.

—Bilkanda.

— ¡No uses ese nombre! —Gritó como una mujer histérica escupiendo el licor—. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita, mi lindo pequeño? Ese nombre es feo, ese nombre me recuerda a un pasado tan hermoso que ahora me causa asco. Yo solía ser grande, la más grande de todos, la mano y también la espada de mi querida señora Hel. La primera de los guardianes de Nilfhel, los escogidos por la gloriosa reina infernal; ¡Y ahora no soy nada! Olvidada en Midgard, olvidada entre sucios mortales, desterrada por las intrigas, ¡la sangre que tengo que beber cada día de esos cerdos me revuelve las entrañas! Y pensar que antes bebía las almas de los niños de los dioses y ahora aquí estoy donde no soy nada. Nada… —gimoteó tristemente limpiándose la boca con la manga y también las lágrimas de los ojos, inclinada hacia adelante balanceaba la cabeza como una verdadera ebria.

Bilkanda, "la señora sangre", reina de todos los vampiros, una de los cinco guardianes del palacio Eljudner o guardianes de Nilfhel como eran llamados por el resto de Asgard, los demonios más poderosos de Hel. El largo cabello castaño caía liso como un velo por su espalda y se desordenaba con cada brusco movimiento separándose los mechones que tapaban a ratos los hombros y el rostro. El iris de los ojos los eran completamente rojos, tanto como los labios carnosos y seductores y también el rubor de las mejillas blancas que resaltaban en la piel palidecida, con el contorno de los ojos oscurecido. Todo ella era exuberancia y seducción. El largo vestido similar a uno de noche caía con dos cortes a los costados mostraban en su totalidad el contorno exterior de las piernas, y que al sentarse con tanto descuido la tela se corría hacia los lados y amenazaba con revelar más de lo prudente. Tenía un pronunciado escote que insinuaba parte de los hombros, las mangas eran anchas hasta cubrir las manos y las recogía con descuido para poder beber y moverlas sin estorbos, revelando que bajo la tela tenía protecciones de cuero con un exquisito diseño obra de los mejores artesanos esclavos de Hel. Una ancha faja de cuero oscuro con los mismos diseños que la protección oculta de los brazos, más parecida a un corsé que iba desde la cintura hasta la base de los voluptuosos senos levantándolos con insolencia atado por detrás con cordones de cuero y refuerzos de acero no servía únicamente de adorno, sino que del corsé colgaban dos correas cruzadas sobre las caderas con toda clase de cuchillas y dagas curvas muy similar al estilo con que Kapsuo siempre cargaba las pequeñas armas en su cinturón y cruzada por detrás del corsé sobre la cintura tenía una pequeña funda horizontal con la empuñadura de una espada asomándose por debajo de su brazo. También tenía cuchillas atadas a una liga que se veía en lo más alto de la pierna donde ya era peligroso mirar. Usaba botas cortas con un enorme taco afilado que cualquiera dudaría de la comodidad para combatir con tales atuendos de no conocerla tanto como él.

— ¡Habla, niño estúpido! —Le arrojó la copa que él esquivó moviendo la cabeza, sin variar en nada su seriedad ni preparación—. Eres aburrido, ¡aburrido! Ahora veo porque ella tanto te desprecia.

La mano de Kapsuo tembló apretando la empuñadura. Ella lo notó y sonrió. El joven también comprendió que se había expuesto y su cuerpo detuvo toda evidente muestra de sentimiento.

—Eres tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto, mi querido pequeño, siempre lo fuiste. Siempre me preocupé que esas cejas de tanto tenerlas dobladas te formaría alguna arruga en la frente, ¡qué placer darme cuenta que estaba equivocada! Eres mucho más encantador que cuando niño, oh, sí, bastante más —giró en la silla levantando las piernas, apoyando una sobre la otra con gran maestría en la seducción deslizó un dedo por toda la silueta de su escote—. Ahora, quizás, podríamos divertirnos mucho más que antes. Ya conoces mis gustos, los niños no me saben a nada, pero lo que yo veo ahora es a un hombre auténtico —simuló un escalofrío y rió otra vez. Cruzó las piernas de un costado a otro revelando mucho más de sus secretos y cogiendo la botella con la otra mano y un segunda copa que tenía dispuesta de antes, seguramente para su convidado, comenzó a llenarla separando los brazos y jugando a acertar a la copa desde una gran altura payaseando como un bufón.

— ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó el impaciente joven.

—Espera, espera, sí, un poco más… ¡Ay!

La botella estalló en su mano cuando fue traspasada por una cuchilla de Kapsuo. La mujer se vio bañada en vino, al principio se sorprendió mas luego reveló su placer pasándose los dedos por el rostro y relamiéndoselos.

—No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas —gimió lentamente como una gata en celo—, bien, todo se puede arreglar con un poco de imaginación.

— ¡Dónde está! —Bramó no cayendo en el juego de la mujer demonio.

—Oh, qué aburrido, Dainn hizo una pésima labor con tu personalidad, ¿pero qué más se puede esperar de esa bestia? A lo menos sabes hablar, eso es algo de agradecer y que no andes cortando con la espada todo lo que respira. ¡Qué desagradable! —Movió otra vez las piernas cruzándolas de nuevo, pero ahora erguida en la silla juntando ambas manos sobre el vestido mostrando cierto atisbo de seriedad—. Por lo visto tendremos que hacerlo de la manera menos interesante, ¡con todo lo que me había preparado para este momento! ¿Cuántos años que no nos vemos ya? ¿Notaste siquiera el nuevo rubor que utilicé especialmente para esta noche sólo para ti? ¿No? ¿Tampoco miraste que tengo el cabello más largo? Sí, es un nuevo estilo y… olvídalo, no te percataste de nada —Resopló indignada—. ¡Hombres! —Bilkanda sacó un pañuelo del escote y lo usó para limpiarse las falsas lágrimas que comenzaba a derramar—. Lo doy todo por ti, ¡me entrego completa a ti! ¿Y qué obtengo? Vienes a mi guarida en una guerra que en nada te incumbe a amenazarme con esa "gran" espada, comienzas a parecerme uno de esos hombres con complejos, ¿y te atreves a preguntarme por otra? ¡¿Otra? —cruzó los brazos indignada e insistió con enfada—. No sé qué le ves a esa mocosa flacucha e insípida.

—Su nombre es Millia.

—Sí, sí, Millia, creo que así "se llamaba" —sonrió con malevolencia esperando alguna reacción, más sus labios se torcieron de disgusto cuando no obtuvo nada—. Es la primera vez que te escucho pronunciar un nombre con tanta familiaridad. No me digas, niño, que te has encaprichado con ella, ¿sí, es eso?

Kapsuo murmuró una sonrisa.

—Mientras más observo para mi disgusto tus desvergonzados encantos, "maestra", más me convenzo de haber escogido bien a esa flacucha e insípida cría.

— ¿Qué…?

—No eres digna de estar ante ella, no eres digna siquiera de ser el tapiz que pisen sus pies. Jamás podrías estar a su altura, porque un monstruo como tú sólo puede provocarme nauseas.

— ¡Suficiente! —Herida en su orgullo y enfadada se levantó tirando la botella—. Suficiente de juegos tontos, ya no me queda mucho tiempo pues tengo una guerra civil a mis puertas y me estás interrumpiendo. Muchacho, este conflicto no te atañe, nada tienes que hacer en mi morada. ¡Vete de aquí, lárgate! Y Vivirás un poco más, dejaremos nuestro dulce reencuentro para una ocasión más adecuada. ¡Vete ahora o sentirás mi impaciencia!

—Lo sabes —respondió Kapsuo de forma directa.

— ¿Saber? ¿Saber qué…? Deja de perder el tiempo, niño, y vete de aquí. Olvídate de esa cría que está perdida ante su destino.

—Ya veo —inclinó la cabeza pensativo—, me preguntaba por qué montar este estúpido circo, por qué evitar un combate cuando seguramente piensas que puedes acabar conmigo fácilmente. ¿Qué otra razón tendría la sanguinaria reina de los vampiros para evadir una batalla?

—No… no sé de lo que estás hablando, cariño mío, ¿una maestra no puede mostrarse benevolente una vez con su estúpido discípulo?

— ¿Benevolente? —Kapsuo estalló en carcajadas, una risa sombría y escalofriante—. No te burles de mí, Bilkanda. ¿Para qué quieres a la princesa de Nilfhel?

El aire se enfrío, Bilkanda mostró los colmillos en un gruñido casi animal deformando por un instante la belleza perfecta de su rostro.

—Te has enterado de cosas realmente innecesarias, mi hermoso entrometido —la voz de la señora sangre cambió, ahora era ronca, como si una segunda persona hablaba tras ella poniendo en cada palabra una fuerza oscura y demoledora que de no ser Kapsuo un preparado en las artes de la nigromancia su alma hubiera sucumbido como todo mortal ante la oscuridad aplastante de Hel—. Pero no importa, ya nada importa, esta noche la gloria regresará para mí. Mi señora retornará a Midgard con todas sus fuerzas, a esta hora en Nilfhel las legiones oscuras se prestan para la invasión. ¿Lo sabías, lo sabían acaso los ignorantes dioses que se jactan de su propio poder? Mañana ya no habrá otro amanecer sobre las almas insolentes de los humanos que se creyeron libres despreciando a mi poderosa señora Hel.

— ¡Hel no puede regresar a Midgard!

— ¿No? No sabes nada, niño, nada, ¡nada! —Extendió los brazos riendo de placer—. La noche será eterna, la sangre cubrirá los ríos, la luna se teñirá de rojo y los astros caerán como todas tus esperanzas y quemaran la superficie de este sucio planeta. ¡Mi señora retornará con justicia, con justicia masacrará a los infieles que la han rechazado! Sí, sí, qué bello es tu rostro —canturreó en el borde de la demencia—, qué hermosa es tu confusión…

—No puede ser real, Hel fue exiliada…

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Por el maldito hechizo de esa blasfema Narami. Pero mi señora es poderosa e ingeniosa y nadie puede detener sus planes ni adivinar sus movimientos. ¿Podría alguien, podría un crío estúpido como tú? No, ¡no, nadie podría!

—Explícate.

— ¿Quieres saberlo? Bien, de todas formas morirás esta noche por tu terquedad así que nada lastimara que ilumine tu pobre desgracia, mortal: Mi señora la grande, la poderosa, ideó una manera de extender su magia, su esencia vida más allá de los límites de su propio cuerpo.

Kapsuo sabía que Bilkanda era la más grande conocedora de la nigromancia, segunda únicamente tras Narfi el dios hermano de Hel y oscuro alquimista de Nilfhel. Si ella hablaba con tanta confianza es porque algo se traía entre manos. ¿Una forma de extender la vida? Sabía que Hel podría deshacer fácilmente el hechizo que la exilió de Midgard pero para ello debía estar presente en el mundo mortal, cosa que le era imposible y hacía también de la magia utilizada por Narami y enseñada por Freya una trampa ineludible. Sin embargo, ¿existía una forma de que Hel regresara a Midgard sin volver realmente?

—Millia…

— ¡Sí, Millia, la pequeña princesita del infierno! —Celebró Bilkanda—. Sigues siendo muy astuto, niño, pero ya es demasiado tarde para ti, para todos. Mi señora ideó una forma de separar parte de su esencia, parte de su persona y poder en otra vida. Creó una muñeca a su imagen, un ser que sería ella sin ser ella, pero que portaría toda su grandeza, ¿y adivinas qué? Ella podría romper el sello de Midgard sin la necesidad de que mi señora moviera un dedo desde su alto trono.

— ¿Separar su esencia? —Kapsuo reaccionó intrigado.

— ¡Todos pagarán por su traición! Yo era la elegida, yo debía proteger y preparar a la princesa para algún día cumplir con su labor, ¿qué sucedió? Freyr, ¡Freyr! El más maldito de todos los dioses, el traidor de los traidores, el que engaña y complota contra aliados y enemigos, el pérfido invasor, el extranjero portador de todas las miserias. ¡Sí, sí, ese Freyr! Él maldito descubrió el plan de mi señora e invadió con arrogancia el reino de Nilfhel. Mi señora estaba débil, no podía combatirlo, ¡cobarde que se aprovechó de la situación! Y esa Falanda Forad, ¡la peor de todas las traidoras! Ella nos entregó a Freyr, ella lo ayudó a escapar con la princesa y luego me culpó a mí del fracaso. ¡Ahora ella come a los pies de mi señora como su mano derecha y la primera de los guardianes y he aquí que yo aquí exiliada en Midgard por mi error!, por haber perdido a la princesa. Ahora será distinto, mi señora se complace de mí porque he recuperado a la princesa y porque pronto ella recuperara Midgard y también la parte faltante de su poder que la ha tenido durante años oculta en lo más alto de la torre negra. ¿Qué miras, qué piensas con esa cara de bobo? ¿Creías que estaría aquí para complacer los deseos de ese asqueroso mortal Renoir? Pobre chiste de ser humano que es, nada más que lo que yo he moldeado a mí parecer, a mi capricho, a mi utilidad. Esta noche las puertas de Nilfhel se abrirán una vez más y para siempre.

Kapsuo no se mostró alterado ni movido por la exaltación de Bilkanda, con la misma seriedad no reaccionó ni siquiera cuando las nubes se movieron con mayor velocidad cubriendo las estrellas y un fuerte viento huracanado golpeó todos los ventanales haciéndolos vibrar con violencia. La idea de que Hel creó a Millia separando una parte de su esencia era absurda y escalofriante, pero él conocía tanto de nigromancia por lo que le había enseñado Bilkanda que sabía que no podía haber hecho simple magia oscura para conseguirlo. No, se trataba de algo más, de una ciencia que entrevió en otro lugar y que sabía que su "maestra" ni siquiera podría imaginar creyendo a Hel un ser superior en su ciega adoración por ser capaz de conseguir tal obra. No, esto tenía el aroma de algo distinto, más parecido a la ciencia de la creación que descubrió y estudió en parte en casa de Leshy y en la biblioteca olvidada de Noatum. Sin embargo, algo no encajaba todavía. Si Hel obtuvo el conocimiento para conseguir separar parte de sí, además esa parte debía poseer una fuerza similar a la de la diosa para conseguir romper el sello. ¿Entonces? Según la base de la magia de la creación de los antiguos conocimientos del avanzado pueblo Vanir un dios no era más que un ser en estado de evolución perfecta, el último escalafón de la creación, mientras los demás seres son dependientes de la dimensión del universo una deidad era un ser que poseía una dimensión en sí mismo, capaz de conseguir sumas increíbles de energía por su propia relación entre su universo propio y el universo que lo rodea. Todo era teoría de Vanaheim muy pocas veces comprobada. Pero tenían limitaciones, la dimensión propia que posee una deidad se convierte en una esencia diferente, un complemento a su alma que nunca llega a ser totalmente parte de la persona que lo posee. El "halo divino" o "divinidad" era esta misteriosa fuerza que permitía controlar la magia creadora y también era esa dimensión en sí misma que los estudiosos de Vanaheim jamás llegaron a comprender del todo. Pero sí existían limitaciones y él ávido de conocer la esencia de lo que hacía dioses a los Aesirs para poder después derrotarlos en su afán de venganza las estudió con atención. Y una de ellas era que una deidad jamás podría dividir a voluntad su propia dimensión, casi no tenía control sobre ella. ¿Cómo pudo Hel conseguir separar su "halo divino"? No, no podía, y si no lo consiguió entonces una única respuesta vino a su mente.

—Millia es…

Bilkanda se tensó, ella sabía algo que no había dicho y lo vio reflejado en los curiosos ojos de Kapsuo palideciendo.

—No, no lo digas, no te atrevas.

—Millia es la encarnación del "halo divino" de Hel.

La señora sangre ahogó un quejido como si hubiera recibido un puñal en el corazón.

—Hel para crearla no sólo se despojó de una parte de su poder, se ha despojado de toda su divinidad. Ahora ella es Aesir, pero ella es…

— ¡No oses blasfemar contra mi señora Hel, tú pobre miserable mortal!

Kapsuo sonrió, ella lo sabía y confirmaba sus sospechas.

—Así que Hel ahora es tan débil y tan miserable como una simple gigante, como la hija de Angerboda, ahora ella es una…

— ¡Calla o morirás, morirás por tu insolencia! Mi señora es perfecta, mi señora es fuerte, ella es…

—Ella es mortal.

— ¡No!

Bilkanda cayó de rodillas gritando, llorando, gimiendo desesperada porque su adoración por Hel no podía ser atacada de esa manera. Era verdad, todo era verdad, Hel se ocultaba en su torre no por su debilidad, sino porque temía que ahora era mortal. Al otorgar su divinidad en la creación de otro ser ella había dejado de ser un Aesir y ahora temía a todo lo que la rodeaba gobernando a base de miedo y de su gran poder mágico. Pero ahora ella envejecería y también sería derrotada si otro dios se enteraba de su debilidad.

—Comprendo —dijo Kapsuo con una seriedad exasperante para Bilkanda, rodeado de tal superioridad que la ofendió hasta que su odio quemó su cuerpo eternamente frío—, así que Millia no es un ser creado por Hel sino la encarnación viviente de su "halo divino", no, más, me atrevo a concluir que su alma no fue creación voluntaria de la reina infernal sino el resultado del azar —sonrió—, interesante, ella al querer crear una marioneta copia de sí misma terminó cediendo su divinidad al nacimiento de una nueva diosa.

— ¡No es verdad!

—Lo es, tu estupidez me lo ha confirmado, Bilkanda. Además ni siquiera imaginas que tu gran señora fracasó en sus intentos. Millia debió morir poco después de nacer —concluyó rápidamente al recordar la confesión de Millia y de lo que a ella le dijo Freya sobre la tarea que realizó la sabia Amatista al darle parte de su esencia y convertirla en un hada—, el talento de tu querida señora no fue capaz de realizar una tarea perfecta. Otra fue la que le dio vida perfecta, otra fue la que debió adivinar lo que Millia era en realidad y sacrificó su propia inmortalidad para complementar la esencia del ser que nació imperfecto. Amatista lo hizo y lo hizo bien —sonrió—, ella fue la verdadera artífice de una nueva y maravillosa diosa. Ahora es Millia… ¿ella puede destruir el sello del exilio de Hel y después…?

La seguridad de Kapsuo se desvaneció ante el peligro que acababa de descubrir. No le importaba Midgard, tampoco las ambiciones de Hel ni el conflicto entre los vampiros del bajo mundo; pero si Hel quería recuperar su esencia la vida de Millia estaba condenada desde el día de su nacimiento. Antes siquiera que su mente dijera la última palabra él ya levantaba la espada con una fuerza y velocidad alimentadas por la desesperación.

—Niño de Midgard, tu insolencia ha sobrepasado mi paciencia, no osarás detenerme ahora —clamó Bilkanda—. ¡Los secretos de Nilfhel morirán contigo!

La mesa tras ella voló hecha trizas y una sombra emergió de los restos. El reflejo de la tenue luz del exterior dio en la guadaña y la sonrisa animal creció cuando se vio finalmente libre para hacer su voluntad. Había esperado, había murmurado maldiciones por la inútil charla, pero ahora los aceros hablarían y la sangre de ese joven mortal finalmente sería para él.

— ¡Dainn!

Bilkanda retrocedió rápidamente no queriendo intervenir entre ambos. Kapsuo sabía que iría por Millia y corrió tras ella pero tuvo que detenerse dando un rápido paso atrás para evitar la hoja de acero que rozó sus cabellos.

— ¿Dónde vas, niño, dónde vas? Al viejo Dainn no puedes hacer esperar más, no a Dainn, no, no a tu muerte.

— ¡Maldición! —Bramó desde su interior con una efusividad nueva en él cuando vio a Bilkanda desaparecer por la puerta del otro extremo del salón no sin antes mirarlo con desprecio.

.

Alterada se volvió llena de angustia pensando en el bienestar de aquel joven hombre que ahora se había convertido en su única preocupación para enfrenar a una Michelle desconocida, tanto, que detuvo sus pensamientos observándola confundida. El cuerpo de la asistente de Renoir calzaba un largo vestido rojo como la sangre, abierto en ambos costados mostrando provocativamente las piernas hasta las caderas, un escote provocador que revelaba parte de los hombros y mangas largas y anchas que cubrían las manos. El cuerpo lo envolvía con un ajustado corsé de cuero que iba desde la cadera hasta el inicio de los generosos senos con un diseño notoriamente asgariano del que colgaban con ataduras de cuero dos finos cinturones que se inclinaban sobre las caderas con toda clase de cuchillas y dagas más pequeñas rodeando sus piernas, con la funda de una espada corta cruzada horizontalmente tras la espalda. El cabello castaño ahora caía liso como un velo por la espalda y se enredaba con los hombros y el borde del escote, los labios carnosos los tenía pintados de un rojo tan fuerte y brillante que no parecía ser producto de algún labial. Y los ojos antes sumisos y amables había desaparecido para ceder a ojos rojos, afilados, feroces e intensos que parecían devorarla con cada parpadeo.

—Quién… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué has hecho con Michelle?

— ¿Qué hice con ella? Por la soberana Hel, ¿tan ingenua es, mi pequeña señora, que todavía no se ha percatado de mi verdadera naturaleza?

La chica trató de ponerse en guardia levantando las manos para invocar un hechizo, pero Bilkanda o "Michelle" fue mucho más rápida cuando se abalanzó sobre ella cogiéndola por las muñecas, con el mismo impulso la empujó contra la ventana sosteniendo ambos brazos en alto y sus cuerpos muy juntos aplastándola. Millia trató de retroceder su rostro pero Bilkanda acercó su nariz a la mejilla de la chica y la rozó saboreando su aroma con delicia. Entonces los ojos de la señora sangre se abrieron de disgusto y retrocedió la cabeza.

— ¡Repugnante! No hueles como mi señora a cenizas y sangre, no, hueles al fétido Gimle y sus odiosas flores y semillas, ¿qué le han hecho a mi joven señora?

— ¿Quién eres, por qué me haces esto? —Millia se quejó sintiendo que la lastimaba con la fuerte presión sobre sus muñecas y la forma tan incómoda con que estiraba sus brazos, movía las piernas tratando de liberarse pero casi la tenía colgada contra la ventana. El cuerpo de Michelle contra el suyo se sentía frío, como un gran vacío sin corazón, sin alma. Ahora estaba segura que en verdad ella era un demonio de Nilfhel.

— ¿Qué quién soy? —Susurró a su oído para después darle un dulce beso en la mejilla que la asustó todavía más—, yo soy Bilkanda, una de los guardianes de Eljudner y también su más leal sirvienta. Yo vivo para cumplir la voluntad de Hel y la voluntad de su madre es que yo disponga de su destino con honor. Nos volvemos a ver aunque entonces era demasiado joven para recordarme; yo era su guardián, su nodriza y también su guía, y ahora también tendré el honor de ser su ejecutora, mi pequeña señora.

—No…

—A cambio de su vida nuestra amada señora, su gran madre, podrá regresar a Midgard con todo su poder. ¿No le causa dicha, no la llena de honra conocer por fin el propósito de su existencia?

—No… no es verdad.

—Usted es la llave que abrirá las puertas de Nilfhel al mundo mortal una vez más y para siempre, por ello mi amada reina la ha creado. Eso, eso es, mi querida señora, llore de dicha, llore de emoción porque el gran día ha llegado en que juntas conseguiremos romper las cadenas que apartan a su amada madre del destino que Midgard merece.

.

22

.

La guadaña iluminó con un destello metálico el salón en penumbras y Kapsuo trató de bloquearlo sosteniendo la espada Gram con ambas manos. Tan brutal fue la fuerza del impacto que lo levantó por los aires y se estrelló de espaldas contra la pared, deslizándose por la superficie para caer pesadamente en el piso. Al tratar de levantarse sintió que las piernas le temblaban y comprendió la profundidad de las heridas que antes había sufrido por culpa del cazador. Las fuerzas lo abandonaban rápidamente tras el esfuerzo de aquella noche de tragedia para Midgard, más rápido que un vehículo con el tanque de combustible perforado. Lo siguiente que pensó fue en que no podría recibir un único ataque más del cazador si quería ganar ese encuentro; otro bloqueo como ese podría matarlo.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en algún plan cuando una ráfaga de energía proyectada con un giro de la guadaña cortó el piso directo hacia él. Kapsuo consiguió evitarla saltando hacia un costado girando un par de metros por el piso cuando el ataque impactó en la pared haciéndola estallar en fragmentos pequeños de roca. Apenas se detuvo apoyándose en una rodilla vio como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado a Dainn caso sobre él elevándose a ras del suelo y girando el cuerpo. Trató de levantarse pero no consiguió cruzar la espada cuando la patada del cazador le dio en el abdomen con tal violencia que su cuerpo se dobló en dos para estrellarse otra vez contra la pared. Rebotó en la superficie, las pupilas se comprimieron y la boca escupió un hilo de sangre cuando cayó casi inerte al piso.

Dainn se levantó confiado, muy lentamente, sacudiéndose el polvo del largo abrigo que se ajustaba de forma exagerada en la cintura, cargando después la guadaña sobre el hombro.

— ¿Qué te parece, niño, qué te parece, sí? Estás tú, está Dainn, ambos estamos aquí, sí, sí. La noche es perfecta, sí, perfecta. ¿Escuchas algo? ¿No? ¿Nada? ¡Dainn tampoco puede escuchar nada, nada, nada de nada! No hay moscas estúpidas que nos interrumpan, no más órdenes del amo, no más mortales arrogantes que se enseñoreen de Dainn, ¡ni la molesta de Bilkanda que insiste en su estúpido plan! Ah, Bilkanda también morirá después, órdenes del amo. Pero a Dainn no le interesa el plan, a Dainn no le importa que la miserable Hel se queme en su maldito propio infierno. ¡A Dainn no le gusta nada de eso! Dainn sólo quiere algo, niño, algo que le fue negado por muchos años porque el amo así lo quiso.

Dainn deslizó la guadaña por el piso sacando chispas para levantarla y apuntar con ella al caído joven que lo miraba con tanto rencor como dolor recorría cada fibra de su organismo en ese momento.

—No, no, no, no, no, nada nos interrumpirá ahora. ¿Sabes por qué, niño, por qué? Porque el amo, el verdadero amo de Dainn y no ese inepto que se cree señor de Dainn y que Dainn también debe matar después, sí, sí, será divertido, sí. No distracciones, ¡no! El amo ha ordenado a Dainn: "Ve a Midgard y acaba con el vástago de los Yngvi". ¿Y qué respondió Dainn? ¡Dainn feliz, Dainn besó los pies del amo porque Dainn ahora puede disponer de ti finalmente! Ah, ah, el silencio, es tan bello como la muerte y huele casi tan bien como la sangre. Niño, no sabes por cuántos años, no, no, no lo sabes, no sabes por cuánto Dainn anheló este momento.

Dainn rió como un loco enjaulado, todo el cuerpo del einjergar-demonio se sacudió con vehemencia con cada risotada en la que mostró los afilados dientes.

El joven no respondió. Se levantó muy lentamente, el cabello largo se desató cuando la cinta de plata con que sostenía la larga coleta se cortó y los mechones ondulados cayeron sobre los hombros y cubrieron parte del rostro bañado en doloroso sudor. Jadeaba cuando se apoyó en la empuñadura de la Gram y con gran esfuerzo se irguió poniéndose de pie. Se limpió con el puño la sangre que manchaba la boca y con los ojos ocultos bajo el cabello sonrió. La sonrisa se transformó en una lúgubre risa que sorprendió al cazador.

— ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? ¿Un par de golpes y amenazas sin sentido? ¡Vamos, deja los malditos juegos! —Lo provocó con tal arrogancia que no parecía ser el mismo que hace segundos estaba en el piso tosiendo sangre—. No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus insípidas bromas, maldito engendro.

—Niño… —Dainn gruñó como un animal enfurecido.

— ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme niño! Ya no lo soy, tampoco Avari, no seré más el títere de los planes de Loki; mi nombre es Kapsuo Saotome y quiero que lo recuerdes bien, muy bien, porque es el nombre del mortal que te regresará a la podrida tumba de la que nunca debiste escapar.

La actitud de Kapsuo descolocó a Dainn. Aquel mocoso jamás se había comportado de esa manera con la arrogante bravuconería digna de un mortal. ¿Dónde estaba el guerrero frío, calculador, ese que era tan sencillo de leer en todos sus movimientos? Ahora lo fastidiaba, se burlaba, expresaba sentimientos confusos para él por cada poro de su cuerpo y el aura que desprendía era tan cálida como un sol al mediodía muy distinto del espíritu frío de los asesinos de Utgarda. Pero arrogancia o necedad, no importa lo que fuera no estaba contento. ¡No podía saber lo que estaba pensando! Toda la demencia de Dainn era incomparable al caos que ahora brotaba de los ojos de ese muchacho mortal. Por primera vez en su existencia Dainn se enfrentó a un oponente que le provocó cautela, por no poder confesar que en realidad lo que sentía era temor.

—Niño, niño estúpido, ¿provocas a…?

— ¡Deja de amenazarme, estúpida bestia, y atácame si sabes hacerlo!

Era todo para la poca paciencia de Dainn, el niño se había atrevido a silenciarlo. Ahora sin sutilezas, sin amor por el arte de la muerte, sin consideración, en el siguiente movimiento el crío moriría. Aferró con fuerza el bastón de la guadaña. Ya no sonreía.

—Niño… ¿no temes a la muerte?

—A la muerte puede que sí —alzó la espada con una mano apuntándolo con osadía—, pero a un miserable esclavo de ella que se cree su señor, no.

Dainn saltó sobre él, pero Kapsuo en lugar de esperarlo avanzó también girando la espada sobre su cabeza. Era tan sencillo, los movimientos de Kapsuo eran lentos, la debilidad de su cuerpo evidente, el aroma de su sangre tan fuerte que podía seguirlo con los ojos cerrados, así pensaba el cazador mientras movió la guadaña cambiándola de mano para asestar el letal golpe. Todo acabaría, ya no más juegos para él, todo lo que deseaba era acallarlo.

La guadaña cayó con un poderoso golpe en diagonal y la triunfal sonrisa de Dainn desapareció como el cuerpo del oponente que esperaba encontrar allí en lugar de un piso vacío. En pleno movimiento cuando la punta de su arma rebotaba contra el suelo los ojos ansiosos y desesperados se movieron hacia la derecha. Kapsuo había girado su cuerpo con un rápido movimiento de pies y ahora se encontraba a su costado con el codo en alto bajándolo rápidamente hacia su mejilla. El rostro de Dainn cambio de dirección tan bruscamente con el codazo que los huesos del cuello tronaron de forma escalofriante. La velocidad del cazador no podía ser igualada y ni siquiera aquel golpe podía detenerlo. Apoyó el pie con fuerza deteniendo la inercia del impacto y dejando una estela de baba que escupió tras el golpe volvió todo su cuerpo en sentido contrario arrastrando con toda su ira la guadaña para partir en dos al joven que todavía tenía tras él. Su mente lo conocía, trataría de asestarle ahora un segundo ataque con la espada y sería su último error. La guadaña cortó el aire y los ojos de Dainn se desorbitaron por la sorpresa. Kapsuo ahora se encontraba agachado, más que agachado se había arrojado al piso apoyando las manos en el suelo invirtiendo su cuerpo, con las piernas dobladas justo en el momento en que Dainn atacó en vano. Ambos sabían lo que sucedería. Las piernas de Kapsuo se estiraron golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el mentón del cazador. Dainn se elevó recto hacia el cielo y su cabeza se estrelló contra el techo dejando una mancha de sangre oscura. ¿Pero eso lo detendría? Dainn rebotó contra el techo y apenas se separó antes de caer los ojos se abrieron, una horrible mancha negra cubría parte de su rostro pero eso no detuvo su ira y giró antes de separarse del todo del techo girando su cuerpo en el aire, apoyó los pies contra el techo y se arrojó en picada contra el suelo. ¡Ese mocoso moriría! Abrió otra vez los ojos sorprendido, no había iniciado el movimiento esperando que el muchacho lo atacara con uno de sus hechizos como siempre hacía cuando se separaba de un oponente cuando se lo encontró casi frente a él. Había saltado verticalmente siguiéndolo y con la espada a un costado se preparaba para asestar el golpe, ambos iban a chocar cuando sólo dos metros los separaban casi llegando al techo. Los ojos de Dainn se afilaron otra vez, no cambiaría nada, nunca sería tan rápido como él y le cortaría los brazos como su orgullo en un solo movimiento.

—_ ¡Dragón invertido!_

El mismo ataque que había tratado antes y ahora perfeccionado con una demoledora diferencia en la fuerza final en que utilizaba la energía fría de la espada y el candor de su propia alma para ejecutar un dragón volador invertido, contrario a la técnica de Ranma que se basaba en un remolino de calor y un centro frío y controlado, ejecutado con una velocidad inigualable con tan sólo dos giros de la espada en su mano. El cazador ya no contuvo el grito de dolor y frustración cuando antes de estar a distancia de atacarlo Kapsuo había girado la espada y un aura fría envolvió la hoja de acero con la fuerza de un remolino. ¿Qué estúpido ataque era ese? Cuando movió la espada como si atacara el aire Kapsuo liberó una fuerza demoledora muy distinta a su anterior intento, formando un remolino que a tan escasa distancia impactó el cuerpo del cazador con tanta violencia que lo devolvió a al techo aplastándolo violentamente y con tanta presión que se resquebrajó un enorme cráter a su derredor. El techo de piedra cedió y Dainn lo traspasó entre escombros que fueron elevados por el remolino hasta el techo del piso siguiente. La explosión de viento que sacudió toda la sala fue como una onda que chocó contra los ventanales y los hizo estallar.

Empujado por la fuerza de rebote de su propio ataque Kapsuo cayó con un pie, el mismo que utilizó para impulsarse y retroceder rápidamente justo para evitar una montaña de escombros que se desplomaron del cielo, y que lo siguieron como una cascada hasta casi llegar a la pared. Entre los restos cayó también el inerte cuerpo del cazador. Ya no se escuchaba nada en absoluto más que el silbar del viento de las alturas que entraba por las ventanas ahora desnudas y sacudía con fuerza su cabello suelto. Kapsuo observaba detenidamente el cerro de escombros que quedó en el centro de la sala entre pierdas que estaban tiradas por doquier, la punta se movió y Dainn emergió. Ya no era el burlesco cazador ni el cruel asesino, sólo era una sombra, una silueta encorvada con los ojos resplandecientes en un intenso blanco y los dientes que reflejaban hasta las gotas de baba que resbalaban por el mentón, con una de las manos cogía la guadaña pero todo el ser había perdido su conciencia a la ira y no era más que el demonio que siempre se había ocultado bajo un manto de humanidad. La criatura nacida del vientre de la bruja Jezenia, la mujer que tras su muerte fue recompensada por Hel convirtiéndola en el monstruo conocido como Jezi Baba Yaga, y de la semilla del demonio Grendel el oscuro devorador de hombres. Finalmente podía verlo tal y como era, jadeando como un animal cebado por el aroma de la sangre.

Rugió como una bestia en una mezcla de un grito humano con un tañido metálico pronunciando el nombre de Avari. El joven hombre estaba preparado para esto porque sabía que en la batalla por derrotarlo tendría que liberar en algún momento a ese dormido demonio. Dainn lo observó detenidamente con la cabeza temblorosa incapaz de contener el deseo tan vertiginoso de provocar la muerte y desapareció ante sus ojos.

La oscuridad se tornó absoluta, el viento llenaba cada rincón haciendo más difícil poder escuchar con atención. Veía sombras en cada lugar siempre con la espada en alto. El deseo asesino de Dainn era fácilmente distinguible por su espíritu pero sabía que no le serviría para detectarlo a tiempo, porque todo lo que percibía era como una estela, el rastro que dejaba un cometa encendido de ira que se movía por delante y atrás, por los costados y también por arriba. El resplandor de la guadaña rozó su brazo cuando alcanzó a retroceder, el escudo de la armadura resistió el embiste pero él perdió el equilibrio, al trastabillar vio el arma de Dainn caer sobre su cabeza, consiguió desviarla con la espada y la fuerza del choque lo aplastó contra el piso, giró rápidamente para evitar un tercer ataque que dio en el suelo y al detenerse con una rodilla en el piso y la espada empuñada con ambas manos sobre la cabeza esperó. Siguió esperando. El cazador otra vez se sumergió en las sombras. Se levantó lentamente cambiando la postura de la espada bajando las manos a la altura de la cintura sin relajar el cuerpo ni ceder en la guardia.

—Niño… niño… niño… —los susurros demenciales del cazador se confundieron con el viento.

Otro inesperado ataque que consiguió esquivar retrocediendo el cuerpo y la cabeza, la guadaña pasó delante de sus ojos y pudo ver su propio reflejo asustado. Contraatacó con un rápido golpe de espada seguido por un giro y una patada, pero Dainn otra vez había retrocedido desapareciendo. Lo escuchaba correr de forma intermitente como un sonido que iba y venía antojadizo, parecía seguir como un predador la dirección del viento haciéndole más difícil percibirlo por el ruido constante. Las nubes ahora cerraron el cielo, se volvieron rojizas en mitad de la noche y se iluminaron con destellos dorados en las alturas cuando los relámpagos le hacían más difícil el mantenerse concentrado. Lanzó un ataque al aire cuando lo sintió adelante pero la guadaña apareció por detrás, rápidamente movió el cuerpo y detuvo la intención asesina con un desesperado golpe del pendón de la espada. Por suerte el arma del cazador rebotó en la dirección opuesta a su brazo y retrocedió desesperado girando el cuerpo, suponiendo que Dainn había hecho lo mismo. Otra vez el sonido del viento, otra vez los susurros que lo rodeaban más rápido que sus pensamientos, otra vez sintiéndose una presa acechada. Calculó sus posibilidades, no tenía la habilidad ni las fuerzas necesarias por su lastimado cuerpo como para seguir con ese juego, el siguiente ataque sería el último, ya lo conocía, lo estaba probando y parecía haber dado con las partes más débiles de su defensa dada la parálisis de ciertos músculos que le provocaban sus heridas que se abrían otra vez bajo la armadura sintiendo la humedad de la sangre.

Sacó una de sus cuchillas y la arrojó a la oscuridad. Lanzó otras dos y una de ellas rebotó en la guadaña del cazador.

— ¡Fallaste! —Dainn apareció embistiendo con feroz rapidez. Pero se encontró con la fría calma de Kapsuo.

Los aceros chocaron, ambos guerreros se detuvieron con las armas delante de sus rostros forcejeando. Entonces Dainn que sonreía escuchó un ruido nuevo, el sonido de un cristal resquebrajándose en la oscuridad. El gran acuario atravesado por dos de las cuchillas del joven se agrietó de extremo a extremo y estalló con un fuerte ruido. El agua se desparramó por toda la sala, llenó los escombros hasta llegarles a las rodillas a los dos guerreros y cayó por el bode del ventanal al vacío. Dainn retrocedió desapareciendo otra vez evitando cualquier sorpresa.

—Morirás… morirás… niño…

Los susurros se hicieron molestos pero Kapsuo estaba ahora calmado respirando muy lentamente, todo lo que necesitaba era concentrarse. Bajó la espada como si olvidara la defensa y cerró los ojos. El agua disminuyó hasta convertirse en un charco que ocupó toda la sala. Luego vino el sonido, un paso fuerte, dos, tres de ellos chapoteando sobre el agua y sonrió.

Ambas armas se encontraron otra vez pero ahora Kapsuo había adivinado la dirección del golpe siendo notoria la sorpresa y frustración del cazador. Se separaron, Dainn atacó por otra dirección y Kapsuo lo detuvo de nuevo. Los ataques fueron crueles e incesantes, pero a todos Kapsuo esperó mirando en la dirección correcta, el agua era su mejor aliado en ese momento en que podía seguir las pisadas de Dainn.

— ¡Maldito crío! —Bramó el cazador.

Kapsuo retrocedió un pie al recibir el siguiente ataque, si seguía así de todas formas perdería, ya no tenía fuerzas para confrontarlo y por el contrario su antiguo maestro parecía alimentarse de su debilidad haciéndose a cada segundo más rápido y letal. Dainn estaba disfrutando el momento, los ataques continuos calmaron a su maniática alma y todo lo que veía ahora era la notoria debilidad del joven. Lo mataría, finalmente lo acabaría, todo era cuestión de un tiempo que se le estaba haciendo deliciosamente dulce. ¡Cómo adoraba ver el sufrimiento de su víctima!

—Cómo te atreves a ser tan idiota, sí, idiota —clamó Dainn en un rápido ataque antes de retroceder y aparecer otra vez desde las sombras—, ¡cómo osas desafiar a Dainn en tan patético estado, sí, sí, patético! ¡Ridículo!

Las armas se enredaron en un nuevo cruce.

—Eres débil, sí, ¡sí, débil! Apenas puedes sostener la espada, ¿así enfrentarás a Dainn, así asesinarás a tu maestro, sí, a Dainn como tanto prometiste? Perdedor, ¡perdedor! Niño imbécil, no puedes luchar, no te queda sangre, no, no, no, ¡no! Ya no te queda nada, muy poca sangre en tus brazos y piernas, muy pocas fuerzas, sí, sí, el final se acerca. Se acerca… porque te queda… poca… sangre… muy… poca… —Dainn perdió el deseo de burlarse cuando ambos rostros se encontraban muy cerca por sobre las armas cruzadas—… muy… poca… sangre —las palabras del cazador se atoraron en su propia mente. ¿Qué había hecho? Se había distraído, había dejado de pensar, había caído en la provocación del muchacho cambiando los papeles y en todo ese tiempo no notó que la debilidad de Kapsuo venía mucho antes de que comenzara aquel encuentro, mucho antes de que hablara con la molesta Bilkanda, ¿por qué antes entonces sí había tenido fuerzas para erradicar con sus propias manos a más de doscientos esbirros de esa molesta bruja?

Cuando lo pensó la sonrisa de Dainn desapareció y miró contrariado al joven. Kapsuo adivinó sus pensamientos y lo esperaba, porque no creía engañarlo para siempre. Sonrió, ese gesto fue como una sentencia para Dainn.

— ¡Maldito niño!

Otro resplandor plateado apareció sobre ambos emergiendo de la oscuridad, era un enorme espadón que cayó cortando el aire. Dainn era más rápido y quiso retroceder pero su brazo tiró de su propia guadaña, Kapsuo en un osado movimiento cambió la defensa por un inédito ataque al cruzar la espada como un gancho por dentro de la curva del arma del cazador. En otra situación eso habría expuesto su cuerpo a un corte letal pero Dainn sólo pensó en retroceder, soltó el arma y Kapsuo también lo hizo aferrándolo por la muñeca. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron en esa fracción de segundos que duró toda la acción.

La espada de Sigurd, el guerrero de la gran armadura negra, roja y dorada, uno de los mil condenados que sus almas moraban en el interior de la espada Gram y que necesitaba de la sangre de su amo para ser convocados, probó la carne del cazador. Dainn cayó rodando dejando una gran estela de sangre que saltó de su hombro donde la espada cercenó el brazo. Kapsuo también retrocedió con el brazo del cazador en la mano y sin miramientos lo arrojó al piso y avanzó para atacar. Sigurd giró la gran espada con maestría acompañando en paralelo a su señor. Dainn no los esperó quieto sino que girando por el suelo se levantó, ahora la desesperación y la ira eran más que el dolor en el rostro del einjergar, sin su brazo derecho desenfundó de debajo del abrigo una larga daga de casi medio metro de largo y la cruzó detrás de la espalda con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante. Kapsuo y Sigurd notaron al instante la postura defensiva del cazador en la que sería tanto o más peligroso que cuando atacaba. Pero para sorpresa del demonio de Loki ambos atacantes se separaron para rodearlo por los lados, esto no lo sorprendió, pero sí que en el espacio que quedó en el centro entre ellos hubo otro resplandor. Una flecha de plata cruzó el aire arremolinando el fuerte viento, y apenas consiguió mover la cabeza lo rozó cortándole la mejilla. Aquello lo humilló, del otro extremo del salón la valquiria de mirada nostálgica Brynhildr lo estaba apuntando con el arco. Escupió al rugir furioso y se abalanzó contra Sigurd saliendo a su encuentro. El gran guerrero detuvo su ataque para lanzar un mandoble defensivo que levantó agua y escombros del piso, Dainn saltó girando por sobre la espada cortando el aire con la daga. Sigurd cayó herido en el hombro y Dainn apenas apoyó los pies tras él giró para rematarlo cuando un rayo de magia oscura rozó su nariz justo cuando consiguió detenerse. Kapsuo lo había atacado, pero en la mirada del joven notó que su intención nunca fue darle. Detrás de Dainn se encontraba Hogrant, el rey mercenario fundador de los Touni y ahora otro de los mil también convocado por Kapsuo, armado con una larga lanza giró el cuerpo al aparecer agachándose, el arma zumbó rozando el piso y elevándose en el último momento cuando impactó con el bastón el costado de Dainn justo cuando éste retrocedía de un brinco evitando el hechizo del joven Kapsuo.

El golpe fue brutal, un ataque limpio dado con todas las fuerzas del insigne guerrero que hizo crujir las costillas del cazador. Dainn salió disparado, giró en el aire y cayó con la cabeza, dio varias vueltas como un espantapájaros tirado por un remolino antes de reaccionar en pleno vuelo, volverse y caer con los pies. Otra flecha de Brynhildr le rozó la rodilla provocando que gruñera como un animal arrinconado, pero no de miedo, sino de frustración. Girando la cuchilla corrió hacia Kapsuo y Sigurd se cruzó entre ambos con la lealtad de proteger con su vida a su señor. La gran espada atacó con fiereza y fue sorprendentemente detenida por la cuchilla de Dainn, que con el brazo alzado no parecía haber realizado ningún esfuerzo, empujó entonces haciendo que el enorme guerrero perdiera el equilibrio, antes de rematarlo se cruzó ahora la lanza de Hogrant que erró el golpe tras el felino salto de Dainn.

— ¡Maldito engendro quédate quieto! —Se quejó el rey mercenario cuando Dainn dio rápidas volteretas en el aire y cayó con la daga por delante del cuerpo. Al tratar de detenerlo el impacto lo hizo retroceder.

Dainn estaba furioso, lo que se reflejaba en que todos sus ataques estaban llenos de fuerza y energía. Pero al mirar de reojo notó como Kapsuo lo observaba quieto, silente, orgulloso, erguido, mientras los guerreros invocados por la Gram lo acorralaban y se defendían entre ellos impidiéndole acabarlos por separado. Rugió otra vez mostrando los dientes.

— ¿Crees que puedes detenerme, niño, crees que puedes? ¡Imbécil, estúpido crío, idiota crío! No debiste provocar a Dainn, ¡no debiste, no, no, no! ¡No!

Sus palabras acallaron cuando vio que Kapsuo no tenía su arma sino que con el brazo alzado le mostró su preciada guadaña. Bramó posesionado por una ira que ni siquiera su antiguo alumno vio alguna vez. Atrapó la flecha de Brynhildr con los dientes destrozándola con una mordida y saltó sobre Sigurd. El gran guerrero lo recibió con la gran espada pero un simple corte de la cuchilla partió en dos el gigantesco mandoble y con el pie aterrizó en el rostro del gran guerrero. Rebotó y saltó sobre Hogrant, el astuto rey mercenario no usó la lanza sino que le arrojó defensivamente una daga antes de arremeter. En el aire Dainn la desvió con la cuchilla, al caer Hogrant lo esperaba con una rápida embestida intentando empalarlo. El cazador se movió y atrapó la lanza entre el brazo y el cuerpo. El guerrero no podía creer la increíble fuerza del demonio cuando pateó la lanza partiéndola en dos. Rápidamente se avanzó sobre el rey mercenario, el guerrero desenfundó una espada y se defendió como pudo de la cuchilla que era tan rápida como las garras de un lobo enfurecido. Al final fue alcanzado en el costado, luego en el brazo, otra vez en la pierna, rápidos cortes profundos que mermaron las fuerzas del mercenario. Cuando cayó de rodillas ante el cazador sería otra vez su derrota, pero Sigurd apareció detrás abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Dainn, sosteniéndolo y levantándolo del suelo.

— ¡Brynhildr! —Gritó para que la valquiria disparara.

Ella no titubeó cuando tenía el corazón del cazador en la mira. La flecha zumbó por el aire y Dainn retrocedió la cabeza dándole un rápido golpe con la nuca en el mentón al gran guerrero tan fuerte que lo aturdió, se libró justo para evitar la flecha que se clavó en un costado del pecho del gran Sigurd. Brynhildr a la distancia ahogo un lamento pero no dejándose llevar por antiguos sentimentalismos dispuso rápidamente otra flecha en la cuerda cuando escuchó la advertencia del lastimado Sigurd.

— ¡Brynhildr, cúbrete!

Dainn había arrojado la larga cuchilla y ella apenas levantó el rostro advertida sin siquiera terminar de preparar el arco se encontró con la punta del arma casi frente a sus ojos. Consiguió tirarse al piso pero la cuchilla le rozó el cuello cortándole el hombro, dejando una estela de sangre que saltó furiosa contra la pared a sus espaldas. La mujer se quejó con un lamento profundo soltando el arco, el brazo le temblaba como si hubiera sido cortado un tendón. Dainn no se detuvo y cogiendo al molesto de Sigurd que se encontraba de rodillas a sus espaldas lo arrojó en una rápida llave por sobre su hombro en contra de Hogrant cuando éste quiso arremeter ahora con una cuchilla en cada mano. Al no conseguir detenerse a tiempo chocó contra el gran cuerpo de Sigurd y ambos giraron por el piso.

Jadeando se limpió con la única mano que le quedaba el sudor de su rostro y volvió su atención al paciente joven que observaba toda la acción con la calma de un monarca. Y sonrió.

—Oh, sí, oh, ¡oh, magnífico! La crueldad de los dioses has heredado, niño, sí, sí. Eres el gran príncipe de la casa de Yngvi, ¡el nuevo tirano! Dejas morir a los tuyos y te alimentas de sus sacrificios. ¿Satisfecho? No, no, ¡no! Jamás satisfecho, ¿no es verdad? ¿No sientes el ansia de ver más sangre derramada? ¿No, no sientes ya, no? ¿No quieres ver más muerte de los que te sirven? ¿Maravillosa muerte? Son eternos ¡puedes gozar sus muertes hasta el infinito y no aburrirte de ellos!

Kapsuo se sorprendió, no por las burlas de Dainn sino por la forma en que lo había llamado: "Príncipe de la casa de Yngvi". ¿Todo este tiempo el cazador había conocido el secreto sobre su linaje? Sí, el perro que come de las migajas de la mesa de Loki debía estar al tanto más que él de todo lo que se proponía el oscuro dios, y ahora se lo estaba enrostrando, no sólo lo que sabía, sino en los ojos veía la burla de lo que él todavía ignoraba.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Habla!

Dainn sonrió tétricamente, y se vio interrumpido por convulsiones de tos en las que escupió sangre. No eran las heridas que había recibido ahora, no era el brazo que había perdido sino mucho más. Cada batalla, cada tormento, cada tortura, cada herida que había contenido en que parecía ser mucho más que un einjergar o un demonio mezclado con una resistencia superior a la de los dioses de Asgard; Toda su superior fortaleza era una mentira. Ahora Kapsuo lo veía en su verdadera dimensión. Dainn cayó de rodillas como si hubiese finalmente aceptado el estado real de su cuerpo astral tan maltratado por su propia locura.

—Estás destruido —murmuró el joven sorprendido como si lo conociera por primera vez. El miedo que una vez le tuvo a su maestro le parecía ahora ridículo.

—Niño, ¡niño!, ¿qué esperas para acabarme? —Dainn habló con una solemnidad que le pareció nueva y extraña—. ¡Niño!, ¿por qué demoras para terminar con la vida de Dainn? ¿No es eso para lo que estamos aquí? —Rió malévolamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cogía con la mano la gran herida que quedó bajo su hombro por la que brotaba mucha sangre negra.

El joven hombre estaba paralizado, ¿qué significaba todo esto? Los sirvientes de la espada Gram rodearon al cazador, cada uno cogiendo y lamiéndose sus propias heridas. Pero todos esperaban con paciencia la voluntad de su señor, todos querían ver al cazador finalmente destruido por la mano del joven al que servían como no siguieron a ningún amo anterior de la espada Gram, porque jamás hubo otro dueño que pudiera invocarlos de la oscuridad eterna en la que vivían. Los mil siempre esperaron al único que podía materializar sus cuerpos astrales y era algo que el joven tampoco sabía.

—Niño, niño, niño —lo llamó Dainn queriendo sacarlo de su estupor—, no "mates" a Dainn de la impaciencia —rió entre dientes como si todo le pareciera una maldita broma—. ¿Qué esperas, asesino, qué esperas, destructor de Midgard?

Ahora lo comprendía todo. Desde el principio Dainn no estaba allí para ocupar el lugar de maestro sino para ser su primera auténtica víctima de odio. A todos los había asesinado siguiendo órdenes, todos sus crímenes estaban bajo alguna excusa: porque era la voluntad de Loki, porque debía defenderse, porque alguien se cruzó en su camino. Pero al final al único que deseaba asesinar era también al único para el que no tenía una excusa que calmara su torcida conciencia. Había reconocido sus crímenes, había aceptado que ninguna de sus justificaciones era válida para calmar la sed de justicia de su alma que le pedía venganza; más grande que la venganza hacia los dioses era la venganza hacia su propia alma que le pedía morir por todo lo que había cometido. ¿No se había arrojado de cabeza tantas veces en contra de Dainn sabiendo que no estaba listo para derrotarlo? ¿No había deseado que su propio hermano Ranma le quitara la vida en Noatum? ¿No había sufrido una desilusión tras otra cuando se percató de que el maldito destino no lo quería dejar morir?

Los papeles se invertían, Dainn estaba de rodillas ante él. ¿Sufría, lo veía humillado, era esa su venganza? El maldito bastardo se reía en su cara pidiéndole, no, ordenándole que le quitara la vida. Que cumpliera su destino y se transformara en el oscuro rey de Midgard que nadie más podía ser. ¿Esa era la venganza de Loki en contra de Freyr? ¿Qué uno de sus descendientes se convirtiera en la peor maldición que el mundo mortal pudiera conocer, el mismo mundo que el dios Vanir quería proteger a pesar de que en más de una ocasión sus métodos fueran igual de cuestionables que los de su mortal enemigo?

— ¡Niño, vamos, la noche no durará para siempre! Oh, bien, quizás sí, sí, sí, sí dure para siempre —rió otra vez. Era tan molesto que la lastimada Brynhildr a pesar de tener un brazo paralizado desenfundó con la otra mano la espada dispuesta a silenciarlo por la eternidad, hasta que Hogrant la detuvo y Sigurd cruzó su brazo por delante de ambos. Esto debía ser algo que su señor solucionara, no ellos.

Kapsuo miró su mano, cargaba la guadaña de Dainn, el arma símbolo de la muerte y antiguo emblema de los mercenarios de Touni, el dios que cegaba todas las vidas y que también una vez se enemistó con Asgard; era un dios Vanir. ¿Eso pretendía Loki, que él se convirtiera en el siguiente señor de la muerte, el enemigo de Asgard y provocara también la destrucción de Midgard? Tantas posibilidades dejaron de importarle, ya no quería pensar en lo que Loki Laufeyiarson esperaba de él pero sí sabía una cosa: quería que Dainn muriera esta noche por su mano.

—Dainn —dijo con una voz tranquila y pausada—, no me importa tu maldito destino —estiró el brazo con la guadaña y abrió los dedos. El arma rebotó pesadamente en el piso—. Si quieres que alguien te mate hazlo tú mismo.

— ¿Qué? —Dainn no esperaba esto. Había invertido en él años de odio y rencor, ¡no podía estar pasando esto!—. ¿Qué estás planeando? Ah, ¡Ah! Dejarás a Dainn para después, quieres destruir a Dainn lentamente.

—No te mataré.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto, maldito mocoso! El amo quiere que lo hagas, ¡el amo te ordena que lo hagas, debes destruir a Dainn, sí, a Dainn hay que eliminar!

—Fracasaste, no existe un odio lo suficientemente grande que me haga seguir la voluntad del estúpido de Loki.

— ¡El amo quiere que lo hagas! Dainn te acabará, niño, Dainn de destruirá —El cazador trató de levantarse, y el joven pateó el arma del cazador la que se deslizó por el piso llegando a los pies del einjergar. Dainn lo miró sorprendido sin saber lo que planeaba.

—Inténtalo —dijo Kapsuo, más bien le ordenó con solemne autoridad. Los espíritus sirvientes se tensaron, Brynhildr la fiel quería proteger a su señor pero a pesar del temor que compartían también los otros dos se lo impidieron. Hogrant era el más sorprendido y agradado por la respuesta del joven señor, pues era lo que esperaría de un auténtico rey.

Dainn gruñó pero lentamente su mano rodeó el bastón del arma y tirando de ella terminó por erguirse otra vez fuerte, otra vez insensible y temible cazador. Kapsuo sin decir palabra alzó la espada y lo esperó. El viento los acompañó como una lúgubre melodía durante los segundos que se hicieron eternos.

—Qué esperas —dijo el joven con seria impaciencia—, hay cosas que debo hacer, no puedo perder el tiempo en un asunto sin importancia como éste.

La burla sufrió efecto, Dainn se sintió humillado, ¿cómo podía tratarlo cuál estorbo cuando él era Dainn, el cazador de almas? ¡Él era su destino!

— ¡Muévete! —Insistió con una potente orden.

Ya no le pareció el muchacho al que gustaba de avergonzar y aterrorizar, no, ahora era un guerrero al que odiaba todavía más que al molesto Belenus que ya una vez le quitó la vida convirtiéndolo en einjergar. Se cegó a tal punto que olvidó la orden de Loki que siempre lo había retenido de utilizar todo su potencial en contra de ese muchacho y aunque le quedara un único brazo esgrimió la guadaña con la misma habilidad y fuerza que si usara ambas manos. Se lanzó sobre el joven con un feroz ataque. Los aceros chocaron, Kapsuo retrocedió algunos pasos mientras esgrimía la espada dando rápidos giros que se adelantaban a los ataques del cazador lo que comenzó a frustrarlo hasta no comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. De la misma manera como antes lo volvía a sorprender.

Las armas se cruzaron y Kapsuo las bajó contra el piso, hombro contra hombro sus rostros se encontraron otra vez pero ahora era el joven el que mostraba gran calma ante el desesperado cazador cuya faz se encontraba húmeda de sangre negra y sudor.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué, maldito crío, por qué!

— ¿No lo imaginas? ¿Creerías que sería tan estúpido para no haberme dado cuenta de lo que me hiciste? —Kapsuo retuvo la guadaña cuando Dainn quiso levantarla mostrando mayor fuerza. Todavía tenía algo que decirle—. Todos estos años me entrenaste para perder —relajó la fuerza y dejó que Dainn levantara el arma intentando un traicionero ataque a corta distancia. Kapsuo dobló el cuerpo evitando la hoja que le rozó el cabello y le respondió con un fuerte codazo que lo hizo retroceder. Dainn recuperó el equilibrio dando un rápido paso atrás y cargó otra vez con el arma. Pero más rápido, algo que nunca creyó posible el cazador, fue aquel joven que cortó el aire con el fuego azulado de la Gram ahora encendido en toda su intensidad rodeando el acero. El cazador rodó por el piso y la guadaña cayó a ante él partida en dos por el centro del bastón.

—Todos estos años sólo me enseñaste una forma de combatir, una que estaba llena de entradas, llena de falencias, todas que únicamente un experto como tú podía ver. Siempre te creí fuerte y rápido, ahora veo que no eras más que una mentira —giró la espada con una mano y su pose entonces fue orgullosa con el arma delante de su cuerpo. Dainn reconoció la postura como el estilo de Belenus y maldijo doblemente su humillación porque perdía no contra el muchacho, sino otra vez contra la esgrima del maldito capitán de los Dragones Rojos. ¿Dónde había aprendido ese muchacho a luchar así?

Pero un Saotome siempre aprendía en cada combate; Su hermano aprendió de él el estilo de los esgrimistas magos combinando magia y espada, y él aprendió de Ranma la esgrima de Belenus. ¿Podían suponer ambos jóvenes que en secreto estaban adquiriendo las dos partes de la antigua esgrima de los guerreros Ynglingars que practicaron antiguos dioses como Njörd y Touni? Todavía no era tiempo para que ellos lo descubrieran pero sí fue la razón por la que el cazador se enfureció hasta perder la poca cordura que manejaba sus actos. El cazador cogió la mitad con la hoja y se arrastró por el suelo como una serpiente cogiendo velocidad suficiente para pararse en plena carrera y cargar como un demente, escupiendo baba con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¡Maldito crío, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito…!

En el aire cayó sobre el joven, pero Kapsuo tenía su mano alzada.

— _¡Luz del alma!_

La magia de los Vanir resplandeció en manos de Kapsuo, tan distinta en esencia como la sensación que le provocó a él mismo recordándole la candidez que sólo vivió junto a la entrometida hada. La magia fue cien veces más fuerte de lo que jamás había conseguido con todo su odio y el cazador fue impactado de lleno. El cuerpo de Dainn fue arrastrado contra el techo y arrastró formando una zanja hasta que el cielo de piedra cedió y llegó a los ventanales del piso superior. Su cuerpo fue proyectado al vacío a una caída mortal para cualquier humano.

Kapsuo se acercó al borde del edificio mirando el suelo. Podía sentir a la distancia el cuerpo malherido del cazador hundido entre escombros en el edificio continuo al que se encontraban.

— ¿Lo exterminó, mi señor? —Preguntó Brynhildr, para luego sentirse cohibida por su propia osadía al haberse dirigido a su amo sin mediar su autorización. Los otros dos espíritus más relajados esperaron su respuesta.

—No —sopló entre labios—, hace falta más que eso para destruir a un demonio, pero le costara reponerse.

— ¡Pero lo tenía, por qué lo dejó escapar!

— ¡Brynhildr! —Sigurd la hizo callar. Conocía la historia de la melancólica valquiria, que había sido una de las primeras víctimas de Dainn cuando el engendro portaba de forma insolente e ignorante la espada Gram y el odio que ella le profesaba, sin embargo no era excusa para ser insolente con su joven señor—. Lo lamento, amo. Pero las dudas de Brynhildr las comparto, si no es una osadía ¿podría saber el por…?

Kapsuo hizo una mueca que parecía un oscuro intento por sonreír.

—Odio a Dainn, jamás lo hubiera perdonado —dijo, para luego relajar la postura—, pero más odio a Loki. Imaginar su estúpida mirada de frustración vale el haber perdonado a ese demente.

Y para sorpresa de sus sirvientes el oscuro joven comenzó a reír, una risa suave y relajada que luego se convirtió en estridente alegría. Las carcajadas de Kapsuo rompieron el silencio y causaron la sonrisa de sus sirvientes justo antes que sus cuerpos se tornaran blancos y regresaran como destellos de luz a la hoja de acero de la espada Gram. La risa del joven cesó tan rápido como el movimiento de los ojos cuando se afilaron. El sonido de un par de manos batiéndose a sus espaldas confirmó la aparición que había percibido.

—Vaya, vaya, una sorpresa tras otra, mi buen muchacho. Jamás esperé verte tan feliz —dijo Vlad dejando de aplaudir para ocultar las manos bajo la túnica cuando sus ojos siempre joviales se enfriaron como los hielos de Nifelheim—, así como jamás esperé que pudieras darle su merecido al molesto de Dainn —terminó arrastrando las palabras con gran ironía—. Insisto, qué sorpresa.

—Vlad.

—Tus ojos me dicen que me esperabas, ¿no es así? Y supongo que sabías también que no estaría nada feliz después de que acabaras con las huestes que envié para ayudarte. ¿Esa es forma de tratar a un aliado?

Kapsuo giró lentamente siempre con la espada delante de su cuerpo, inclinada y en apariencia relajada pero un ojo experto sabría que él se mantenía atento a todos los movimientos del señor de los vampiros de Midgard.

— ¿Tus huestes? —Kapsuo miró hacia un costado como si tratara de hacer memoria, en un divertido y exagerado gesto que resaltaba todavía más en su anterior personalidad siempre fría y alejada de las ironías—. Oh, ya recuerdo, ¿hablas de los mismos que trataron de eliminarme por la espalda? Si es así acepto la responsabilidad y he de suponer que estabas al tanto de su traición con una inquietante antelación.

—Oh, ah, bueno, eso es vergonzoso ahora que lo mencionas —el vampiro se limpió el sudor del rostro con un gran pañuelo de seda—. No fue mi intención que ellos te lastimaran, se suponía que sería una muerte rápido y sin sufrimiento. ¡Ya no se puede confiar en nadie si esperas un trabajo a medias decente!

Un nuevo ataque de risa del joven sorprendió al antiguo vampiro.

.

23

.

Bilkanda acercó su rostro otra vez al de Millia buscando sus labios.

—Mi pequeña señora, es tan dulce nuestro reencuentro. A pesar del pestilente aroma de Gimle con que la disfrazaron no han podido ocultar la frialdad de su preciosa alma.

—Es no puede ser verdad, yo no…

—Sí, sí, puedo sentirlo, es la oscuridad de Nilfhel. Su corazón se está enfriando más y más, como las tierras de Nifelheim donde ya no crece la vida.

— ¡No!

—Se está convirtiendo en una hermosa señora tal y como su gloriosa madre. Siéntase honrada del sacrificio, siéntase dichosa.

Millia se sentía desvalida, los peores recuerdos de los últimos días regresaban para lastimarla avivados por la oscuridad que no sólo Bilkanda emanaba, sino todo el edificio, todo el parque de edificios, el valle completo era ahora un foco de oscuridad y ella con una percepción que antes le era desconocida pero ahora no podía negar que se debía a su verdadera naturaleza como hija de Hel era capaz de percibir como si toda la creación alrededor de ese valle, plantas y animales, aves y alimañas de los montes, todos huyeran y se ocultaran, se lamentaran y aún las flores silvestres se marchitaban a lo lejos. Podía escuchar todas las voces de la naturaleza quejándose como hada y potenciados los lamentos dentro de su corazón por su indeseada divinidad.

El edificio volvió a vibrar y aún Bilkanda se detuvo en su acoso para retroceder el rostro y mirar hacia el techo como si estuviera concentrándose en sus habilidades sensitivas tratando de sentir lo que ella ya esperaba, la muerte de un cercano mortal. Pero más rápida fue Millia y más sensible a lo que sucedía en la torre cuando pudo identificar a aquella alma tan anhelada y de una manera que no esperaba pero que la hizo ahogar un grito de alegría. La intensa luz que emanó dentro de su corazón fue el reflejo de un hechizo conocido pero a la vez ejecutado de una forma única, única como las armonías que existían en las distintas almas de los seres también únicos en su naturaleza. La magia de luz que extrañamente provino del alma de Kapsuo y la llenó de una calidez que avivó su valor y la hizo recordar quién era; no la Millia que Bilkanda trataba de imponerle, sino la Millia que ella deseaba ser.

— ¡Kapsuo!

—No es posible, ese mocoso ya debería de estar…

— ¡Atrás!

—No, ¡no lo piense, mi pequeña señora, usted no puede…!

Millia forcejeó con las piernas y brazos tratando de liberarse.

—Suéltame, ¡déjame ir! No quiero ser la hija de Hel, no quiero condenar a Midgard.

— ¡Es su destino!

— ¡No quiero ese destino!

— ¡Ríndase! —Obedeciéndola Millia se calmó cuando ya no tuvo fuerzas para librarse de las manos de Bilkanda, con el rostro inclinado hacia el piso sus ojos entrecerrados se mostraron vacíos y tristes—. Sí, sí, así es, mucho mejor, mi pequeña señora.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Cómo dice?

Ella enderezó el rostro y la encaró, entonces Bilkanda comprendió que la tristeza de Millia no era por su propia vida.

— ¡Perdóneme!

Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo resplandeció con fuerza, una luz intensa y azulada. Bilkanda chilló cuando sus manos se quemaron en contacto con la piel de Millia viéndose obligada al liberarla, pero apenas lo hizo Millia gritó invocando una poderosa fuerza invisible que envió a la señora sangre de espaldas contra la pared.

—No… no es posible… tú…

Bilkanda se levantó lentamente apoyándose en el muro. Millia se encontraba paralizada, nerviosa como si se sintiera arrepentida de haberla lastimado sólo para reaccionar después y darse cuenta de que debía escapar. Dio rápidos pasos hacia la salida pero Bilkanda reaccionando con prisa desenfundó la espada corta y se cruzó.

—No deseo lastimarla, se lo ruego, ¡déjeme ir!

—Suficiente de esa falsa piedad, mi señora, ¡su vida le pertenece a Nilfhel! ¿Acaso todavía no puede comprenderlo?

Millia torció los labios y corrió en la dirección opuesta intentando rodearla pero Bilkanda volvió a cruzarse. Las manos de Millia resplandecieron.

— _¡Cristales!_

La señora sangre se sorprendió de que ella se atreviera a atacarla y tuvo que saltar evitando una lluvia de pequeños cristales que como cuchillas a tan corta distancia podrían haber sido mortales. Los cristales se calvaron por la pared y destrozaron la puerta. Millia aprovechó para cruzar por su lado, pero ella rápidamente la atacó con la espada, ella la esquivó saltando sobre la cama y giró por encima de las mantas, la espada de Bilkanda se clavó en el colchón cortando un mechón del cabello plateado. Millia cayó girando del otro lado de la cama y los ojos de ambas mujeres se encontraron.

—Es imposible luchar contra el destino —le dijo en un rápido murmullo que alcanzó a escuchar, provocando una mirada de desconcierto y también enojo en la siempre dulce hada.

Millia no queriendo darse por vencido apoyó ambas manos en el piso.

—Lo lamento —murmuró cuando concentró su magia. Como el estallido de un géiser una ola de cristal se levantó del piso con tanta energía que Bilkanda creyó que moriría si era alcanzada por ese ataque.

Sin embargo, el ataque de cristales no la tocó sino que formó un muro traslúcido entre ambas que dejó a la señora sangre encerrada en un pequeño espacio contra la ventana. Millia la miró desde el otro lado de la barrera.

—Mi pequeña señora —Ya calmada Bilkanda le sonrió—, qué maravillosa muestra de poder —Millia no quiso escucharla y con un lamento corrió hacia la puerta—, y qué necio acto de misericordia.

Apenas piso el pasillo fuera de la habitación una runa de sangre se iluminó en el suelo. Millia alcanzó a verla y su mirada fue de horror. Una fuerte descarga recorrió su cuerpo gritando por el repentino dolor que la paralizó cayendo después inconsciente. Bilkanda destruyó la barrera con un golpe de su espada y caminó lentamente hasta llegar al lado del cuerpo de la chica donde se inclinó acariciando su rostro, despejándolo de los cabellos. Dormida se veía hermosa y lúgubre y se relamió los labios ansiosa, pero una mirada de desilusión había ahora en la sirviente de Hel.

—Tan piadosa y tan estúpida, debió asesinarme apenas me tuvo en sus manos, su gran madre lo habría hecho. ¿Qué han hecho los dioses con usted, mi señora? ¡Malditos todos que pudrieron su alma con insensatos sentimientos! Pero no tema, esta noche será el final de su miseria y también de la mía.

Girándola en el suelo la cargó en sus brazos con una traviesa sonrisa.

.

La risa de Kapsuo cesó y se tornó otra vez serio y duro cuando regresó su atención al paciente Vlad hablándole con repentina dureza.

—Deja la estúpida farsa.

—Muchacho, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Bilkanda te ordenó eliminarme.

— ¿Ordenó? Vaya, no estoy seguro, niño, la memoria a esta edad se vuelve un tanto frágil.

—La desobedeciste; el ataque de tus hombres no ha sido más que una burla sólo para guardar las apariencias, quizás imaginando que nos estaría vigilando desde el momento en que atacamos el edificio.

—Niño, ¡niño!, no deberías sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

— ¡Te ordeno que dejes de mentir!

Vlad ahogó un quejido y retrocedió. Ahora veía cuán grande se estaba volviendo ese muchacho y qué tan fuerte era su autoridad.

—Sí. Sí, es verdad, ella me ordenó tu muerte, pero…

—Y pudiste haberlo hecho todo el tiempo que estuve en tu guarida, o dejar que tus bestias me atacaran en el callejón —la voz del joven fue calmada y metódica mientras le exponía sus pensamientos—, por el contrario me diste tu armadura, armas y consejos, y me has ayudado a entrar a este lugar sacrificando incluso a tus fuerzas.

—No me halagues tanto, muchacho, lastimas mi profunda humildad.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Por favor, ¿acaso debes entenderlo todo?

—Vlad…

—Tan humano, tan curioso, es fascinante la maravillosa criatura en la que te has convertido —con tristeza esbozó media sonrisa mientras se levantaba las mangas. En un rápido movimiento antes de que el joven pudiera reaccionar Vlad mostró los dientes y rugió lanzándose sobre él. Kapsuo blandió la espada pero la agilidad y destreza del viejo vampiro lo cogió por sorpresa, con una garra detuvo a la espada provocando que ésta rebotara contra el piso y con la otra cogió lo por el cuello con una fuerza que haría al mismo Dainn temblar. Lo empujó contra una de las columnas entre dos ventanales destruidos elevándolo y presionando su cuello al punto de estrangularlo. Kapsuo no tuvo tiempo para mostrarse en pánico y alzó otra vez la espada girándola en la palma y traspasó con ella el cuerpo de Vlad rasgando la túnica saliendo la punta por el centro de la espalda. Vlad gimió pero no lo soltó, sino que con la otra mano cogió la parte del filo que estaba fuera de su cuerpo reteniéndola con fuerza.

—Eres desconfiado cuando no debes, ¡e iluso cuando peligras! Niño idiota, si sigues así sólo te espera la muerte —el viejo vampiro sonrió y su voz se escuchó rasposa, cuando la mano sobre la hoja y la herida donde estaba siendo atravesado humearon como si al contacto con la espada estuviera siendo dolorosamente quemado—. No tengo tiempo para explicar nada ni tú tiempo para escuchar, ¡Midgard no tiene tiempo para esperarnos! Si hubieras prestado atención mucho antes nada de esto estaría sucediendo, ¡necio!

Kapsuo no se rindió sino que comenzó a patearlo, para su sorpresa el cuerpo de Vlad era sólido como una columna de roca.

— ¡Deja de tratar de hacer las cosas más difíciles y escúchame!

Lo miró directamente a los ojos, el joven quiso evitarlo sabiendo que se trataría de algún tipo de hechizo pero lo dedos que rodeaban su cuello también mantenían rígido su mentón impidiéndole desviar el rostro, cuando ya se vio atrapado por el extraño encantamiento. Vio en los ojos de Vlad algo que lo atemorizó, imágenes desconocidas girando dentro de su mente a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que se sintió mareado sacudido por una intensa jaqueca como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar a pedazos. Vlad lo soltó dejando que cayera sobre las rodillas y se separó lentamente, jaló a la espada Gram de su cuerpo arrojándola al piso y separó las piernas un poco para sostenerse en pie a pesar de que parecía ser víctima de un intenso sufrimiento.

—Tonto… —rió débilmente—, niño tonto, ¿hasta cuándo pretendes dar golpes en la oscuridad? La ignorancia te llevará por el camino trazado por otros. Sí, ¡sí! Yo te he traicionado, pero también la he traicionado a ella; ¿Pretendía esa bruja que por una estúpida amenaza como aplastar mi corazón asesinaría al heredero de mi señor? —Sonrió entre dientes—, estúpida perra, es diez mil años muy joven para comprender lo que en realidad eres, niño. Si ella lo hubiera siquiera adivinado te habría asesinado cuando eras pequeño y débil bajo su cuidado no importando si la ira de Loki la hubiera devorado. Jamás mi obligada palabra con ella será mayor que las promesas que le hice a mi antiguo señor Njörd.

— ¿Njörd? ¿Yngvi Njörd?... ¿Serviste al señor de los Vanir? ¡Eras un Vanir! —Kapsuo sobándose su cuello lo observó desconcertado sin comprender del todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

— ¿Quieres salvar a tu pequeña princesa? Hazlo, hazlo todo, sí, lo que quieras, lo que se te venga en gana que para eso eres el estúpido señor de todo este mundo, ¿quién soy para contradecirte? Querías respuestas, ¡ya te las he dado todas! Mi conocimiento está en el hechizo que te he impuesto y ahora todo dependerá de tu inmaduro juicio. Yo, Vlad Tepes Dracul, orgulloso campeón y portaestandarte de los áureos dragones de Vanaheim, antiguas huestes del valiente Njörd, ¡me niego a obedecer el pacto que hice con esa perra de Bilkanda! Si quiere devorar mi corazón o quemarlo en las llamas el mar de fuego, ¡que así sea!… ah… ¡AHG!

El cuerpo del vampiro comenzó a arder con un fuego intenso y mágico.

—Las llamas de Muspellheim, ¡el fuego eterno! ¡Mi condena por haber roto el pacto que hice con ella! Cómo si me… importara… maldita mujerzuela.

— ¡Vlad! —Kapsuo se sintió desesperado. No importando lo que Vlad acababa de hacerle la terrible revelación hizo eco en su corazón mortal y rápidamente buscó en su mente alguna solución o hechizo que pudiera detener los efectos del terrible pacto de Nilfhel que encadenaba a todos los demonios a la voluntad de Hel.

—Ah… niño… no te esfuerces —entre las llamas el señor de los vampiros sonrió al ver la mirada preocupada del joven—. Tu piedad… la piedad de mi… señor… es mi mejor… recompensa —respiró profundamente cuando el fuego lo devoraba hasta las entrañas podridas por su maldita inmortalidad—. Gracias por… devolverme la fe… en el futuro… tu cambio es… la forma en que has cambiado, niño… esperanzador… dale… dale las gracias a esa chiquilla si… la vuelves a ver por… este milagro que… que me ha devuelto la fe en… en nuestro pueblo. Porta con… orgullo… la armadura de… mi antiguo y… y amado… señor.

El fuego lo envolvió hasta que ya no pudo ver más que su silueta. Vlad Tepes Dracul fue consumido por el fuego de Muspellheim por no haber asesinado al heredero de la casa de Yngvi bajo el mandato con que fue obligado por Bilkanda. Kapsuo se quedó quieto en el piso mirando las cenizas todavía prendidas del antiguo señor de los vampiros. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Recordó entonces a Millia y sintió que no podía perder más el tiempo, que ya no estaba dispuesto a perder nada más en su vida. Poniéndose de pie dio torpes pasos hasta la espada. La cabeza le pesaba. Comenzó a correr abandonado la gran sala donde tanto había sucedido ingresando en un largo pasillo, pero una fuerte punzada en la cabeza lo detuvo y cayó apoyando el hombro en la pared, era como si un millar de voces hablaran a la vez en su mente y la presión llenara todos sus pensamientos hasta sentir que iba a estallar y que ya no podía razonar de forma normal. ¿Qué le había hecho ese maldito viejo?

.

Kapsuo se abrió camino por los escombros del pasillo, temblores continuaban remeciendo los cimientos y ya no se trataba de explosiones del lejano combate, algo más hacía que la tierra se quejara con dolores indecibles como si se anunciara un terrible final. Su mente estaba siendo invadida por los dolorosos recuerdos de Vlad; imágenes y conocimiento contenido de tal forma que ahora imaginaba le habría impuesto con alguna clase de magia durante su estadía en el cubil del vampiro y que ahora con una condición como su muerte habría liberado. Había sido muy astuto y triste al entender que desde un principio el viejo vampiro sabía cuál sería su destino y como había confiado así su conocimiento para no caer en difíciles y complicadas confesiones. Jamás imaginó la magnitud de lo que el vampiro tenía oculto para él cuando su voz ronca y segura como un narrador comenzó a hablarle en su mente a la vez que era invadido por las imágenes de lo que fue una época primigenia en los orígenes de Asgard. Tan fuertes eran las imágenes y tan intenso el dolor que sentía e la cabeza que apenas podía ver la realidad y se movía porfiadamente confiando en su instinto.

"_Los habitantes del magno universo de Vanaheim como refugiados tras la derrota ante los hijos del vacío y la destrucción de su hogar ocuparon las tierras vírgenes de Asgard conocidas ahora como las tierras exteriores. Algunos de ellos gobernaron junto a los Aesirs a los que ayudaron a fortalecer su incipiente gobierno sobre el universo y a levantar los cimientos del Valhala en torno al lago sagrado y el valle en lo alto de las montañas del ahora país de los dioses. ¿Hubiese sido más sencillo conquistar Asgard en lugar de esperar un trato justo como allegados en este universo? Sí, pero nuestro amado señor Njörd no quiso arrastrar a su pueblo a otra cruenta guerra tras los siglos de sufrimiento a los que nos vimos sometidos luchando y perdiendo en contra de los monstruos del abismo que devoraron Vanaheim y a millares de nuestros hermanos."_

Al final del pasillo estaban las escaleras y se detuvo un segundo al confundirlas con las imágenes de las ciudades en ruinas y de los abismos abriéndose bajo una ciudad infinita que cubría el horizonte de extremo a extremo en el antiguo mundo de Vanaheim. Sacudiendo su cabeza siguió trepando a salto los peldaños, girando al final para subir un nuevo tramo de escalones que lo llevó al siguiente nivel.

_"A pesar de nuestras diferencias ambas especies trabajaron juntas compartiendo sus fuerzas y también conocimiento. Los Aesirs avanzaron decenas de años lo que normalmente habría demorado milenios gracias a las revelaciones del pueblo Vanir y su avanzada ciencia sobre las fuerzas de la creación, a la que los pobres señores de Asgard seguían llamando ignorantemente 'magia'."_

Se detuvo jadeando a la mitad del pasillo, a un lado tenía más ventanales que daban al vacío y del otro una larga pared separada por varias puertas que daban a otras habitaciones. Las imágenes lo tenían aturdido, pudo ver la ciudad de Valhala cuando era un campamento militar en las orillas del lago cristalino que ahora era la cuna de Yggdrasil y lo asaltó una terrible duda; si el fresno sagrado era el centro del universo, ¿cómo podía no existir ya en sus orígenes? Una puerta a mitad del pasillo se abrió con fuerza y apareció rápidamente uno de los hombres de traje oscuro de Renoir, al verlo sacó una pistola semiautomática del chaleco de cuero bajo la chaqueta apuntándolo.

— _¡Escudo!_

_"Heid la señora de la magia de Vanaheim inició junto a su antiguo maestro y ahora asistente el sabio Mimir un ambiciosos proyecto que desafiaba incluso lo establecido por la ciencia de nuestro pueblo. Si los universos estaban destinados a desaparecer, nacer y morir como la vida de un simple mortal entonces pensó en provocar una nueva creación de manera artificial. Los roces tras los primeros siglos entre ambos pueblos comenzaron a sucederse especialmente en el trato hacia las razas menores que comenzaron a aparecer en Asgard, los Vanir los trataban como iguales siendo un pueblo acostumbrado a tratar con seres de distintos planos mientras que los Aesirs los consideraban animales inferiores a los que había que domesticar. La idea de Heid era crear un mundo nuevo, un pequeño universo que poseyera su propio eje o corazón que lo alimentara de energía. No sólo un mundo sino un sistema de varios mundos unidos por su propia estrella los sostendría en el vacío, en una dimensión propia apartada de Asgard y así crear un nuevo hogar para el pueblo Vanir. El resultado de sus esfuerzos que la apartó del mundo político que vivía Asgard en esos convulsionados primeros tiempos fue el nacimiento de un pequeño planeta llamado Midgard."_

La barrera mágica detuvo las balas y girando el torso estiró la otra mano ejecutando el segundo hechizo como si se tratara de una única cadena.

— _¡Luz del alma!_

La magia mucho más acorde con su auténtica esencia tuvo la forma de un rayo dorado concentrado que atravesó el torso del vampiro, mostrando los dientes se convirtió mientras caía de espaldas en una maza de cenizas ardiendo. Otro guardia apareció tras su abatido compañero, pero ahora el joven se adelantó desarmándolo con un rápido golpe a la muñeca y lo giró con una llave sosteniéndolo con el brazo por detrás. Un par más de hombres apareció de la habitación siguiente con escopeta y ametralladora que descargaron frenéticamente sobre ellos. Utilizando al vampiro de escudo algunas balas traspasaron la frágil carne y rozaron su armadura oscura sacando chispas de los brazos y piernas. Mientras las balas y la sangre negra de su víctima lo salpicaban el mantenía el rostro inclinado, concentrado en los pensamientos que Vlad le estaba revelando en lugar del peligro que vivía en ese preciso instante.

_"El nacimiento de Midgard, rico y variado, provocó una nueva disputa. Odín reclamó que el nuevo mundo le pertenecía enfrentándose a Heid y Mimir, reclamando que en su creación habían utilizado mucha energía del corazón de Asgard y que todavía se seguía manteniendo por éste. Heid enfurecida replicó palabras que lastimaron el orgullo de todo el consejo de Aesirs y que en el futuro la condenarían, y sólo la intervención de Njörd pudo aplacar su ira. Odín hizo más demandas entonces, aprovechándose de la situación y ambicionando el gran poder que tenía ante sus ojos pidió que Heid, la que todavía trabajaba en cómo crear un eje artificial para sostener de forma independiente al nuevo mundo, hiciera una prueba formando un eje nuevo dentro del mismo Asgard, un corazón que le permitiera controlar el universo y reemplazara al que existía hasta ese momento. De esa forma Heid motivada por su curiosidad científica y por la oportunidad de practicar dio vida a un árbol sagrado, un fresno maravilloso en el centro del cristalino lago que era rodeado por la nueva capital de dioses. Así nació Yggdrasil, el falso corazón de Asgard que permitió a Odín controlar la creación a su antojo. Sin embargo, el señor de Asgard no cumplió lo prometido y obligó a Heid y a Mimir a que Midgard dependiera de este nuevo corazón y no le permitió seguir investigando en una fuente propia para el pequeño mundo."_

En un rápido movimiento saltó hacia el interior de una habitación dejando el cuerpo suspendido únicamente por las balas. Los hombres corrieron entonces tras él y al pasar por sobre el cadáver de su camarada vieron con horror que una marca roja resplandeció sobre su pecho: era una runa de sangre.

La explosión sacudió la pared e hizo estallar todos los cristales hacia el exterior. Entre los escombros y la sangre mezclada de vampiros y humanos avanzó con paso firme el último heredero vivo de la casa de Yngvi. Su rostro frío había palidecido por la revelación que estaba escuchando. ¿Yggdrasil no era el centro del universo, sino una copia? ¿Midgard fue creación de la tal Heid, la misma Heid Baladi que fundó la ciudad de Noatum y que era antecesora de esa otra chiquilla molesta que andaba junto a Ranma? Ya nada podía ser coincidencia y se sentía parte de una trama que estaba escrita desde Vanaheim hasta Midgard tras decenas de miles de años. ¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso de la historia y que rol tenían los mortales en ella?

La voz de Vlad no había cesado dentro de su cabeza y lo lastimó con nuevas palabras.

_"El proyecto Midgard seguía su curso a pesar de las tensiones entre ambos pueblos. Heid planteó la necesidad de dar vida a una nueva especie que poblara este mundo y asegurarse así de que no ocultaba peligros desconocidos, porque hasta ahora todo lo que se conocía de Midgard era su exótica vegetación y las enormes bestias que se ocultaban en las profundidades del nuevo océano. Odín se negó a que los Aesirs dieran de su esencia para estas nuevas criaturas y los Vanir para no enfadar a sus forzados aliados también hicieron lo mismo. Heid no dándose por vencida buscó de que manera crear una raza y dio forma y vida a una criatura llamada Ban compuesta con la esencia de la savia de Gimle, el sagrado árbol que coronaba la selva impenetrable que ocupaba más de la mitad de lo que ahora se conoce como Asgard y que era el auténtico centro del universo. Pero poseía poca armonía con la magia creadora. Luego hizo un segundo intento con la forma femenina de esta nueva especie y la llamó Embla, las que sí demostraron tener una gran armonía con la energía de la creación a tal punto que podían competir con las habilidades de los mal llamados 'dioses'. Resultaron ser seres fascinantes pero de lamentablemente corto tiempo de vida."_

Los disparos se mezclaron con los destellos de la espada Gram, furiosa rugía cortando la carne de los adversarios de su amo. La mano pesada caía sin piedad y las armas parecían no ser capaces de alcanzarlo. Kapsuo atravesó a uno con la espada, le dio un codazo a otro y giró alrededor del vampiro cogiéndole con la mano el rostro en un brutal movimiento tan brusco que le rompió el cuello aprovechándolo para cubrirse con su cuerpo de los disparos que llegaron por detrás. Ejecutó un rápido hechizo y la explosión arrojó por la ventana entre cristales a varios de ellos al vacío. Cuando se creía finalmente sólo escuchó un arma prepararse a sus espaldas. Se arrojó por instinto al piso cuando los disparos rozaron su cabeza y sin pensar al caer y girar cogió un revólver. Apuntó diestramente en menos de un segundo y disparó. La bala atravesó la sien del vampiro y salió por la nuca cayendo al suelo, convirtiéndose en un montón de cenizas. Se enderezó y al mirar el arma que tenía en la mano la dejó caer con un gesto de desprecio.

_"La tensión creció hasta volverse otra vez un molesto incordio. Los Vanir despreciaban la violencia y curiosos por este nuevo mundo se aplicaron por centenares al proyecto de Heid transformándose en una facción aparte de la gente de Njörd y de los Aesirs. Ellos en un principio con afán de formar colonias de investigación comenzaron a poblar el mundo virgen de Midgard. Antes de que pasaran tres siglos ya se habían convertido en naturales de Midgard, a multiplicarse otra vez y llamarse a sí mismo 'midgarianos', todo esto no pasó de ser más que una curiosidad para los señores de Asgard hasta que vieron con malos ojos como los Vanir de Midgard comenzaron a tratar a la nueva especie como iguales, a educarlos y hacerlos parte de sus nuevas ciudades y pueblos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando atraídos por la belleza vibrante y la fuerza de esa nueva gente que los Vanir comenzaron a formar lazos con ellos convirtiéndose en un pueblo mixto; enérgico e impaciente, creativo y también fuerte, numeroso y curioso con gran capacidad para adaptarse a cualquier situación, pero también mortales en esencia. Los Aesirs cada vez más xenofóbicos en sus ideales despreciaron entonces a los Vanir considerándolos tan inferiores como el resto de las sub razas cuando todos comenzaron a desaparecer de Asgard y ocupar la nueva Midgard. Incluso Njörd se vio obligado a aceptar la decisión de su pueblo y comprender que ahora ellos ya no morarían en Asgard, pero siguió ocupando un trono entre los señores del universo junto a unos pocos que siguieron llamándose 'dioses Vanir', para así asegurar la justicia para con su gente e impedir la desmedida ambición de Odín que crecía día a día."_

El nuevo nivel lo acercaba cada vez más a la azotea. Con la mano atrás sosteniendo la espada cruzada de forma invertida tras la espalda avanzó agazapándose como un tigre al acecho. Notó que ya no había resistencia. El viento entraba con fuerza por algunos ventanales rotos de las habitaciones, todo parecía allí más lujoso y limpio de no ser por el polvo que constantemente descendía del techo por los temblores. Sintió entonces una presencia tan conocido que lo distrajo de todas las revelaciones que dentro de su mente estaba recibiendo y desesperado olvidó toda prudencia corriendo por el pasillo.

_"Odín temió entonces al enorme conocimiento que la sabiduría Vanir representaba y le era ya imposible de comprender. Heid y Mimir fueron acusados de complotar en contra de Asgard, de haber creado a Midgard con el fin de forjar un poder que le permitieran conquistar a los Aesirs. Parte de las acusaciones fue descubrir que Heid en secreto había utilizado en realidad esencia Vanir para crear a Embla y así obtener los maravillosos resultados que se dieron, particularmente de utilizar su propia esencia y ser así madre fundadora de su propio mundo, lo que la habría puesto al altura del mismísimo Odín. Aprovechándose de una ausencia del señor de los Vanir, el único ser al que Odín temía de sobremanera, juzgaron a Heid Baladi en Asgard. Ejecutaron a Mimir con falsas pruebas y Odín conservó su cabeza dándole vida con las aguas de la fuente a los pies de Yggdrasil y así gozar siempre de su sabiduría, mientras que a ella la condenaron a la muerte más terrible en el mar de fuego de Muspellheim. Así fue el final de la hermosa, terca y siempre ingeniosa Heid._

_ Sin embargo, la muerte de Heid no resultó como ellos esperaban. De las llamas mismas del mar de fuego renació llena de odio, revelando su auténtico poder capaz incluso de opacar a Odín y a todos los señores de Asgard. Fue rebautizada como Gullveig por los Aesirs, la señora codiciosa, y ella viajó a Midgard donde instaló un nuevo imperio sometiendo a sus habitantes, los que ahora tras la mezcla de especies se hacían llamar humanos o midgarianos no importando qué pasado se tuviera. Algunos la resistieron porque la locura y el dolor habían hecho presa de ella transformando toda su antigua bondad y amor en el odio más cruel, ella fue la primera tirana, la destructora, la madre de las brujas y fundadora de la magia oscura que todos utilizamos ahora pero que en realidad no es más que un eco débil y patético de lo que ella podía hacer. Ni siquiera Hel que se siente tan orgullosa de sus creaciones podría imaginar que no hace más que imitar como una niña la verdadera obra de una adulta al compararse a la oscuridad que Gullveig forjó al corromper todo lo que antes luchó por crear. Sometió a aliados y enemigos, y así se cumplió la mentira de los Aesirs de que Midgard e convirtiera en un nuevo poder enemigo de todos los seres vivientes. ¿Cuántos siglos pasaría Midgard aislado y en silencio? Los Aesirs y los Vanirs se enfrascaron en una batalla mortal, el pacífico Njörd no soportó la muerte de Heid y se convirtió en un guerrero implacable, demostrándole a todo Asgard porque era el gran señor del sol y portador único de la espada Skirr, y nosotros sus huestes le seguimos inflados de orgullo y deseo de venganza. El bosque de Gimle se quemó en tres partes, las tierras exteriores fueron borradas hasta volverse un mar de árboles sin rastros de civilización. Muchas ciudades de los Aesirs desaparecieron y otras pasaron a formar parte del imperio Vanir, como Svartalfaheim o Alvheim que fue otorgada a las razas menores que apoyaron la guerra de los Vanir en contra de los tiranos Aesirs. Pero la guerra no otorga felicidad a los vencedores y previendo que se destruirían mutuamente por ella, no queriendo convertir al resto de Asgard en un mar de cenizas como sucedió con Vanaheim, Njörd buscó la paz._

_ Con el dolor de su corazón aceptó una terrible condición a cambio de que los Aesirs perdonaran a los Vanir que se habían levantado contra ellos en Midgard y no tomar represalias por los muchos ataques sufridos por esta tercera facción durante la guerra, una facción que también había lastimado a los Vanirs de Asgard. Debía encargarse personalmente de terminar con el imperio de Heid la oscura ahora llamada Gullveig la madre de todas las brujas. Así fue Njörd, el señor de los Vanir, en su última gran batalla y también aventura que persiguió a Heid hasta los confines de Midgard a bordo de su nave dorada en una larga y pesada contienda para su corazón, liberando ciudades y perdiendo también amigos valiosos, hasta llegar donde ella moraba en una fortaleza que se montaba sobre las tormentas."_

Entró en la habitación y miró rápidamente lo que distinguió como las marcas de una contienda. Trozos de cristal se esparcían por todo el suelo y el gran ventanal notoriamente protegido por una barrera mágica se encontraba agrietado de extremo a extremo, vio marcas de una runa de sangre en la entrada y se tensó. Buscó entonces y halló la cama desarreglada y un mechón cortado de cabello plateado. Cogiéndolo entre los dedos sus ojos temblaron apretando los dientes, pero al mirar por segunda vez con calma notó que no había más marcas de sangre y que la runa la reconoció como un poderoso hechizo de parálisis. Supuso lo sucedido paso a paso con la disciplina de un forense. Jugó con el mechón de cabellos entre los dedos y se acercó a la ventana observando en el horizonte los resplandores de la lejana ciudad de París. Se sentía confundido, amedrentado por todo lo que había escuchado cuando la voz de Vlad se volvió débil, como un lejano eco en su cabeza.

_"El señor de los Vanir murió en extrañas circunstancias. Tras liberar Midgard por siempre continuó su búsqueda de la esquiva Gullveig a la que decían jamás había podido encontrar después de la destrucción de su fortaleza. Su cuerpo fue regresado a Asgard entre cien guerreros leales. Yo era su portaestandarte, yo estaba allí y derramé más lágrimas que ninguno de los otros dragones áureos por su final. ¿Por qué quiso ir solo, por qué no nos permitió protegerlo como siempre lo hacíamos? Siempre sospeché que su lazo con Heid era más grande que una amistad a pesar del odio que siempre se profesaban en público. Tuve que ver las lágrimas de la dama Skadi en la corte de los Aesirs ante su cadáver y contener mis sospechas que hicieron más grande la tragedia. Buscando al culpable se murmuró de Loki el enemigo secreto de los Vanir, el que odiaba con mayor fuerza a todos los extranjeros pero que nadie se atrevía a indicar por ser el consejero más preciado del infame Odín; también se culpó a Surtr, el gigante de fuego y único guerrero capaz de haberle hecho frente al poderoso señor del sol. El secreto se quedó con él y con su primo nuestro señor Touni, el único que trajo su cuerpo y desapareció tan rápido como había regresado. ¿Sospechamos de él? Jamás, porque sabíamos que el más astuto de todos los políticos de Vanaheim jamás habría atacado a su amado primo por muchas diferencias que hubieran tenido. Yo siempre lo creí y lo sigo afirmando que quizás desapareció buscando también al asesino de nuestro señor Njörd. Luego todo es historia conocida, las almas de Midgard fueron encadenadas a Yggdrasil, vidas tan cortas y abundantes se convirtieron en una granja de guerreros para Odín, el que alimentado de los secretos de la cabeza de Mimir aprendió a utilizar otra de las investigaciones secretas de Heid Baladi para crear un ejército de einjergars, almas que ya habían terminado su ciclo de vida ancladas a la inmortalidad por cuerpos astrales. ¿Cómo ese miserable Aesir podía seguir corrompiendo así la ciencia de los Vanir? ¿Podía suponer siquiera para qué ella creó esa potestad sobre los espíritus? En realidad, ni siquiera yo puedo imaginar el porqué. Al final todo es historia, yo también soy historia y tú, algún día muchacho, lo serás. Sé fuerte y espero que seas digno de escribir una historia tan grande como la de tus antepasados, porque ellos lucharon por su pueblo y ahora, ante ti, tienes también a tu auténtico pueblo. Si pretendes salvar a la princesa de Nilfhel debes tener presente que condenarás a todo Midgard a un futuro incierto, y que el presente que ahora los mortales disfrutan en ignorancia costó los sacrificios de millares de almas a lo largo de decenas de siglos terribles, porque el pueblo de Midgard no es más que el mismo pueblo Vanir al que tu perteneces, niño."_

Golpeó el cristal con la mano empuñada. ¡Ahora sabía porque ese maldito de Vlad no le contó en persona todo esto! Porque lo habría con sus propias manos. ¿Qué clase de ridícula verdad era ésa? No sólo él, no únicamente el idiota de su hermano, no algunos pocos escogidos, ¡todo Midgard era descendiente de los Vanir! No, ellos _eran_ los Vanir. Apoyó la frente en el vidrio buscando enfriar sus pensamientos. Así que los Vanir no habían desaparecido sino que cambiaron de nombre y ocuparon un mundo que ellos mismos crearon con la esperanza de convertirlo en un nuevo hogar. Ahora ¿cómo podía odiar al manipulador de Freyr? Lo único que había hecho era utilizar incluso a sus descendientes para proteger algo mayor, más importante, a toda su especie con una responsabilidad heredada de su padre el rey Njörd. Volvió a mirar las luces de París más allá de las colinas que rodeaban el valle y algo distinto sintió, algo que lo hizo emocionarse hasta el punto de sentir por primera vez una pequeña humedad en sus ojos: tanto sacrificio no había sido en vano, toda esa ignorancia de los mortales que él acusaba de estupidez, era en realidad una bendición, un regalo otorgado por sus antepasados que lucharon fehacientemente por la paz para su pueblo a pesar de las guerras entre dioses y de la tiranía de Odín y su desmedida codicia.

Volvió a golpear el cristal con más fuerza. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Todos sus deseos de venganza le resultaron tan pequeños en comparación a la responsabilidad que le habían otorgado tan repentinamente que se sintió asfixiado. ¡Por qué tenía que morir ese maldito crío y dejarlo solo con esa herencia tan nefasta! Ahora todo dependía de él, ahora todos esperarían su respuesta. Esos millares de personas que vivían en tranquilidad y sin conocimiento de lo que sucedía esperaban sin saberlo la decisión que dentro de su cabeza se estaba tratando de formular. ¡Él no podía hacerlo, no podía cargar con tal responsabilidad! Porque él era un simple mortal, no, porque ahora él era un simple Vanir. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar su propia estúpida ignorancia, hace algunos días ni siquiera le hubiera importado el destino de Midgard, pero ahora… ahora… ¿qué podía hacer ahora? Todo esto era demasiado grande para tratar de asimilarlo en unos pocos minutos, tiempo del que ya no disponía.

Sus ojos se afilaron cuando escuchó un arma cargarse a sus espaldas.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo recobrando la fría calma, que ahora en realidad era una máscara que ocultaba la tormenta en su interior con la que todavía era incapaz de lidiar—, te ha traicionado.

Renoir se apoyó tristemente en el borde de la entrada con el hombro. Tenía el brazo estirado con el revólver apuntándole. Su impecable traje blanco ahora estaba teñido de sangre hasta el final de los pantalones gran parte de la chaqueta y con la otra mano trataba de sostenerse el abdomen que había sido notoriamente atravesado hasta la espalda con un corte abierto como un animal, amenazando con que sus vísceras se escaparan en cualquier momento de entre los dedos. Temblaba completamente, su rostro estaba empapado en sudor y se deslizó sin desearlo por el borde hasta caer de rodillas. Ante las palabras tan irónicas de Kapsuo respondió con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, pero que apenas contuvo sus incesantes jadeos.

—Michelle, esa… perra.

— ¿Michelle? —Kapsuo alzó una ceja y luego suspiró relajando un poco la rigidez de su cuerpo—. Comprendo, siempre utiliza el mismo seudónimo: Michelle la religiosa, Michelle la ramera, Michelle la ingenua pueblerina, Michelle la princesa. Y en todas se muestra sumisa y servicial.

Renoir bajó el arma, en realidad dejó caer el brazo colgando al lado de su cuerpo apenas sosteniendo el peso del arma entre los dedos.

—También… te ha… ¿engañado?

—Sería un iluso si se lo permitiera.

La triste sonrisa de Renoir se diluyó como el agua entre los dedos, volvió a levantar el arma apuntándolo otra vez.

—Todo… ¡todo es tu culpa! Si no… no hubieras aparecido… yo… —la mirada directa y dura de Kapsuo lo hicieron desistir de sus propias palabras. Miró el piso y las rodillas comenzaron a doblarse contra su voluntad, con la boca entreabierta el antes elegante hombre comenzó a derramar un hilo de baba ya incapaz siquiera de controlar sus labios a voluntad—… yo… yo soy el… el dios de… de Midgard.

Lo vio caer como una estatua grande y oxidada. ¿Así era el orgullo del hombre? ¿Así también era él cuando vivía consumido por el odio y la venganza?

—No… —Renoir alzó los ojos y lo miró por última vez con un resplandor de desafío—… no moriré por… ¡por culpa de esa ramera!

Levantó la mano aunando todas sus fuerzas y posó la punta del revolver dentro de la boca apuntando hacia el paladar. Tan rápido fue el movimiento que a Kapsuo le temblaron las manos como si por un instante hubiese tenido la intención de detenerlo. El disparo sacudió la silenciosa habitación y una gran mancha carmesí tiñó el dintel de la puerta, la pared y parte del techo. Con los restos del mortal a sus pies Kapsuo se quedó mirando la mancha con atención y susurró sin pensar.

—Después de todo era roja.

Debía odiarlo y alegrarse de su muerte, pero todo lo que sentía era lástima por ese mortal al que habían engañado como a un necio. Víctima del odio, víctima de un propósito que creía propio y no era más que una manipulación de los dioses ese hombre había sido condenado por su propia ceguera. ¿Así era él también? ¿Su venganza, su odio hacia Dainn, su propósito de desafiar a los dioses no eran también sino obra de Loki?

—Quién eres —preguntó en un murmullo, no al hombre a sus pies, sino a sí mismo—. ¡Quién demonios eres!

Recordando que tenía algo en la mano la levantó y abrió los dedos observando detenidamente el mechón plateado que se esparcía por toda la palma y recordó los ideales de esa pequeña entrometida a la que todos parecían desear eliminar. Ella era un ser de Asgard, una hada, más que eso era la hija de Hel la Aesir más temible para el mundo mortal y a pesar de todo eso lo único que ella deseaba era proteger ese mundo mortal al que no pertenecía. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo él, el más responsable por el destino de toda esa gente?

—Millia.

Sin dudas se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando algo lo detuvo. Al girar vio un resplandor intenso en el horizonte como un segundo sol y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y también preocupados.

—Fafnir…

.

El gran dragón bajó como un cometa desde cielo abriendo un círculo en las nubes. Las llamas dejaron una larga estela y la gente que alzó las cabezas durante la fría noche lo vio no entendiendo en un principio lo que era. Creyéndolo una avioneta en llamas o algo similar una mujer en la plaza gritó. La bestia giró en el aire extendiendo las alas y el pánico fue mayor. Se aferró al borde de un edificio y rugió escupiendo fuego. Ahora lo sabían, los mortales sabían, el mundo secreto dejó de ser tal cuando la gran bestia con su ira comenzó a quemar todos los edificios y árboles, las tiendas y torres de París. Extendió las alas y sobrevoló a otra parte de la ciudad. Las fuerzas policiales se movilizaron siguiendo a la gran bestia sin que nadie pudiera dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, uno de los oficiales más jóvenes se frotaba los ojos dentro de la patrulla que a toda velocidad conducía su compañero tratando de despertar de lo que creía era un ridículo sueño.

Fafnir se elevó batiendo las alas esparciendo chispas que la brisa nocturna llevó como una lluvia dorada por toda la ciudad. La bestia se detuvo en el borde de otro edificio derribando con las garras parte de la estructura cuando se incrustaron en la pared y rugiendo escupió una llamarada de fuego que como un río recorrió toda la calle a su sombra, los vehículos que fueron envueltos estallaron y los pobres mortales que no pudieron huir fueron consumidos hasta los huesos en una fracción de segundo. Disparos se escucharon, la policía dispuso un contingente especial cerca del suelo y otros que subieron por los edificios colindantes que a la orden del comandante descargaron sus armas contra el monstruo. Algunos disparos dieron en la piel pero la mayoría rebotó en los costados del cuerpo protegido por escamas más sólidas que el acero blindado. El dragón buscó a sus atacantes y no demoró en escupir hacia otro de los edificios una abundante llamarada que siguió al equipo especial por la azotea e incluso entró en el pasillo de las escalinatas que se introducían al edificio. El mar de fuego consumió a los pobres desafortunados y se esparció hasta salir por las ventanas de los tres pisos superiores.

La gente en pánico salió a las calles y corrieron sin control. Algunos gritaban que se trataba de bombas, otro de terroristas, los más osados alzaban la voz proclamando el inicio de una guerra; pero sólo cuando la sombra de Fafnir sobrevolando sobre las calles los hacía mirar hacia el cielo y ver la realidad que superaba sus más alocadas fantasías era que los gritos de miedo se tornaban auténticos y todos corrían buscando las entradas a las estaciones del tren subterráneo y las galerías para cubrirse porque no había lugar seguro bajo el cielo. La policía ya no podía seguirlo y muchos habían muerto provocando a la bestia, las fuerzas de orden retrocedieron tratando de organizar a la gente asustada.

El dragón giró en el aire y descargó sus llamas en contra del símbolo de la ciudad. La gran torre de vigas de acero se prendió al rojo vivo y cuando Fafnir chocó con las garras por delante contra la estructura la famosa torre Eiffel se partió en dos y su mitad superior se desplomó derritiéndose sobre la plaza a sus pies. El césped y los árboles se incendiaron. La ciudad estaba sumida en el ruido de las sirenas, el crispar de las llamas y los gritos de pavor, columnas de humo parecían ahora torres que reflejaban las luces de la ciudad uniéndose al manto oscuro que impedía ver a las estrellas en el cielo. Fafnir dejó de escupir llamas y alzó la cabeza como un animal expectante cuando descubre a una nueva presa. Su gran cuerpo se elevó con el batir de las alas y rápidamente se fue hacia las nubes a un punto más lejano fuera de la ciudad dejando tras de sí el miedo y la destrucción por todo su recorrido.

La prensa salía a las calles, en imágenes tras la partida del dragón repetían una y otra vez lo visto esa noche y en los hogares de los que estaban lejos del centro no podían creerlo, en un principio imaginaron que se trataría de alguna una broma o propagando de alguna película, hasta que todos los habitantes de Francia y del mundo entero siguieron la sorprendente noticia del ataque de un dragón y de París en llamas. Sin embargo, esa es otra historia que ya no nos interesa a nosotros, porque Fafnir sobrevolaba a gran velocidad en dirección de las instalaciones de Renoir Laufery en las afueras de París.

.

Kapsuo palideció cuando identificó aquel resplandor que como un sol se acercaban a gran velocidad rozando las nubes.

—Fafnir.

¿Por qué el destino estaba empeñado en hacerle las cosas más difíciles? Antes de que pudiera pensar en ello la gran bestia ya había llegado al complejo empresarial. Descendió rápidamente a ras de suelo y se elevó extendiendo las cuatro alas rozando con su vientre una de las caras del edificio.

— ¡No! —Maldijo para sí estirando el brazo como una orden. Las alas de acero se extendieron de las hombreras como género con forma de enormes alas y se envolvió al instante con ellas justo en el momento en que la enorme bestia pasó como un jet por delante de la habitación en la que se encontraba, siendo seguido por una poderosa corriente que destrozó los cristales seguido por un remolino de fuego que entró en todas las habitaciones por las que pasó hasta los pasillos interiores del edificio.

Cuando Kapsuo extendió la capa se encontraba en el centro de una habitación carbonizada, las paredes que la separaban del pasillo habían desaparecido y material derretido goteaba del techo. Del cuerpo de Renoir únicamente quedaba una horrible momia carbonizada que sostenía en la mano una masa de metal hirviente de lo que antes era su revólver. El calor de ese lugar era insoportable pero Kapsuo agradeció la armadura de Vlad, no, se corrigió en su mente, la antigua armadura de Njörd, cuando tocando su pecho comprobó que la pieza del pecho se encontraba tan fría como cuando se la puso un par de horas atrás. Fafnir estaba allí y también la señora sangre, ¿qué más sorpresa le deparaban? Corriendo por el pasillo directo hacia las escaleras percibió el fuerte viento que entraba por todas las ventanas destrozadas y como ahora estaba el aire saturado de chispas y cenizas procedentes de las alas de Fafnir.

.

24

.

El último piso se encontraba en penumbras, columnas redondas de piedra recordaban más a los castillos de Asgard que a un moderno edificio de Midgard del que colgaban telas negras y rojas, el borde no tenía ventanales sino que arcos de piedra hacían de pared a los cuatro extremos. Una gran escalinata de piedra la esperaba donde dos hileras de extraños sacerdotes vestidos de rojo hacían guardia a los costados de cada peldaño. Millia fue empujada por la señora sangre obligándola a subir. Ella llevaba las manos esposadas por delante del cuerpo y cabizbaja intentaba no mirar el rostro cubierto de los sacerdotes. Los dos últimos abrieron las puertas y una fuerte brisa entró sacudiendo las túnicas y también los cabellos de la chica.

Al salir se encontró con la misteriosa azotea que no parecía ser más que una gran extensión de suelo negro y reflectante y en el centro un pequeño altar compuesto de varios círculos concéntricos de piedra que lo elevaban del piso cubierto por una brillante alfombra carmesí. Los sacerdotes corrieron manteniendo las dos hileras formando un pasillo que rodeó también el altar donde se unieron los dos grupos. Bilkanda la empujó con el pendón de la espada obligándola a seguir. Millia alzó el rostro y notó con extrañeza que las nubes grises comenzaban a resplandecer a pesar de la oscuridad y se arremolinaban inquietantemente justo sobre el edificio, formando un cono hacia la profundidad del cosmos donde podía en el centro ver las estrellas y sentir también una corriente fría que descendía envolviendo todo el lugar. Los sacerdotes murmuraban un tenue cántico en una lengua que ella reconoció y le causó escalofríos. Cuando dio el siguiente paso se detuvo alertada. A sus pies apareció una línea de luz plateada que se extendió rápidamente por todo el espacio alrededor del altar y creció aumentando la extraña figura hasta llegar a los extremos de la azotea descendiendo por las paredes.

—La puerta reconoce a la llave creada únicamente para ella —Bilkanda celebró emocionada—, muévase, mi señora.

La volvió a empujar. Millia dio dos pasos torpes apenas manteniendo el equilibrio y se detuvo en silenciosa resistencia.

— ¡Camina!

Bilkanda impaciente la cogió del brazo y bruscamente la arrastró hasta subir los peldaños y la arrojó al centro del altar. Millia sintió entonces una extraña textura en lo que creía antes una alfombra, para descubrir que sus ojos la habían engañado y el altar de piedra oscura había sido cubierto por sangre roja y seca en grandes cantidades que parecía cubrir cada rincón de ese lugar.

—Sangre.

—Así es, durante años he sacrificado almas a Nilfhel con el propósito de remediar mi error y así abrir otra vez las puertas del reino oscuro. ¡Y por muchos siglos más habría tenido que seguir hasta reunir la energía necesaria para conseguirlo! Su madre ideó el hechizo que puede contrarrestar el sello de esa maldita Narami pero lamentablemente nadie posee la fuerza ni la armonía con Nilfhel como ella, nadie a excepción de ella misma o de su hija.

Millia no necesitaba de la explicación de Bilkanda. Ahora sabía que Hel consiguió encontrar una manera de terminar con su exilio y le había dado la vida sólo para conseguir ese propósito. Sus manos acariciaron la sangre y pudo percibir los ecos de los gritos de horror de centenares de mujeres asesinadas en ese horrible lugar.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ellas eran inocentes.

— ¿Inocentes? ¡Nadie es inocente, mi perturbada señora! Todo Midgard debe pagar por sus pecados y sólo la reina Hel podrá traer la justicia verdadera al mundo de los mortales. Pero ya no tema porque su sacrificio será perfecto y no necesitaré más ensuciarme las manos con otro centenar de miles de almas humanas para conseguir algo que de seguro una fracción de su vida puede conseguir. Todas las noches he preparado este lugar consagrado a su poderosa madre, ¡todas las noches la sangre ha sido derramada para honrar el pacto de Midgard con Nilfhel! Pacto que se hará eterno esta noche, porque la princesa de Nilfhel finalmente nos ha honrado con su presencia y con su fuerza abrirá las puertas de Nifelheim a este mundo.

—Todas las noches —Millia contuvo un gemido no pudiendo liberarse del eco de los gritos de aquellas mujeres—, lo siento, de verdad lo lamento, todo ha sido mi culpa.

—No tiene porqué disculparse, señora mía, cuando finalmente cumplirá su grandioso destino.

—Lo siento, yo… pero yo no puedo seguir con esto.

Millia se levantó lentamente. Alzó las manos en alto y un fuerte resplandor las cubrió. Los sacerdotes se cubrieron de la luz y gruñeron mostrando los colmillos, igual hizo la señora sangre y ante su sorpresa las esposas de la chica se volvieron de cristal para luego deshacerse como la escarcha. Bajó las manos y con gran elegancia se puso en guardia sin mostrar ninguna intención belicosa hacia sus peligrosos adversarios.

—Señora, ¿pretende desafiarnos? ¿Usted, la que jamás ha cogido una espada ni segado una vida? —No obtuvo respuesta más que la mirada sostenida llena de una paz que a la mujer demonio la hizo sentirse más que incómoda—. ¿Qué pretendes ganar con todo esto? Ahora lo único que necesito para triunfar es tu muerte, ¿crees que sería difícil para mí concederle ese honor?

La chica siguió sin responder. Los sacerdotes metieron las manos debajo de las túnicas y deslizaron armas de fuego cuando Bilkanda los detuvo con una fuerte orden rugiéndoles con los dientes expuestos como un animal liderando a su camada.

— ¡Alto, alto! Qué nadie ose lastimar a mi señora, ¡nadie puede tener ese honor más que yo! ¡Alto, repugnantes almas de Hel!

Obedeciendo ellos retrocedieron dándoles más espacio alrededor del altar. Bilkanda abanicó la espada corta y sonriente se dirigió a su joven señora la que espero con las manos a los costados de su cuerpo pero rodeadas de un tenue resplandor azulado.

— ¿De verdad crees que puede derrotarme?

—Le ruego que no siga con esto —suplicó Millia inclinando el rostro—, todavía se encuentra a tiempo de…

— ¿A tiempo de qué…? ¿De perdonar su vida, de salvar a los mortales, de no cometer un acto tan maligno? —La mujer rió a carcajadas—, su moral midgariana me da náuseas, señora, ¡náuseas!, ¿cómo es posible que sea tan ciega?

—No, no estoy pidiéndole nada de eso —levantó el rostro mirándola a los ojos—, le estoy rogando por su propia vida, aunque la señorita Michelle que conocí haya sido una mentira, le pido que no continúe con su plan o... o no puedo asegurar que usted siga viviendo después de esta noche.

Bilkanda no soportó las ganas de reír, mas luego se calmó al notar que ella hablaba seriamente.

—Oh, ya veo. Había perdido mi confianza en usted, pero ahora acaba de recuperarla al demostrar tal orgullo en el momento final. Su valor me demuestra que no es tan cercana a esos miserables midgarianos, pensaba únicamente en ejecutarla pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y ¡será todo un honor coronar la primera noche de la nueva era de Hel con un duelo en contra de mi amada pequeña señora! —Se colocó en guardia con la espada sostenida en el aire cruzada horizontalmente delante de su rostro, agazapada como si fuera a saltar en cualquier momento sobre ella—. Estaré muy complacida en quitarle la vida.

La chica se tensó. Sabía que no podía ganar en contra de una de las más poderosas asesinas de Nilfhel, justo cuando lo único que mantenía a salvo el mundo mortal era mantenerse con vida. ¡Si la dama Freya hubiera sabido la verdad, si ella siquiera lo hubiera sospechado! De seguro la habrían alejado de ese sitio o la habrían confinado a Asgard sabiendo que su sola presencia en el mundo humano significaría un gran peligro. Ya nada se podía hacer, la suerte estaba echada y todo lo que estaba a su alcance era mantenerse con vida mientras esperaba un milagro. Milagro que para ella tenía un nombre y apellido específico.

Tuvo la idea de escapar, saltar por el borde de la azotea y volar lejos del alcance de Bilkanda y fuera de la formación mágica donde su muerte ya no significaría una tragedia para todos, mas la mujer adivinó sus pensamientos y giró lentamente alrededor del altar cerrándole el paso al borde más cercano. Luego debió reconocer que jamás sería tan rápida como Bilkanda para evadirla. ¿Y si volaba? El viento que ahora azotaba el edificio podría hacerla caer y en el aire sería un blanco demasiado sencillo para una asesina como ella. Millia sacudió su cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en escapar y reconocer que lo único que podía ahora era luchar en contra de ella. Se mordió los labios imaginando que estaba a segundos de morir, a segundos de condenar a Midgard a la desgracia por el terrible pecado de haber existido.

Cuando todo le parecía oscuro una imagen vino a su mente. La brisa fría que la rodeó dejó de lastimarla sino que le recordó otro lugar, cuando los bosques de Gimle se enfriaban en invierno y la silueta de su abuela Amatista, siempre joven, siempre hermosa, siempre estricta y también cariñosa con ella la observaba sentada sobre un tronco con las manos sobre la falda. ¿Qué quería decirle?, recordaba cómo le había mentido durante años diciéndole que ella era su nieta. ¿Pero no la había tratado como tal, no había dado su vida por ella para que pudiera ser un hada en esencia? Se avergonzó de todas sus dudas al saber que el amor de su abuela siempre fue auténtico y que todas las cosas que le había enseñado ya no servirían de nada por culpa de su propia inutilidad. ¿Todo? ¿Qué clase de cosas le había enseñado su abuela durante los cortos y felices años que compartieron?

Millia se sintió una tonta cuando debió reconocer que todo este tiempo el conocimiento de Amatista había estado dentro de ella. Siempre las mismas frases: "sólo una diosa puede conjurar algo así"; "únicamente una señora de la creación puede controlar esta forma de energía"; "más terrible que una espada es la magia en manos de una diosa, es una pena que nunca podrías realizar un conjuro como…". Amatista sí la había preparado para ese día, porque después de todo ella sí era una diosa, era la hija de Hel.

Deslizó un pie plantándose con firmeza, movió una mano por delante del vestido y la otra la llevó hacia atrás y sus ojos se mostraron ausentes como si se concentrara en una antigua danza lenta y elaborada, llena de gracia y belleza. La presencia de su espíritu fue tal que Bilkanda se sintió confundida creyendo que estaba ante una chiquilla diferente y se sintió tan cohibida como cuando se presentaba años atrás en los salones reales de su ama Hel.

.

En el estudio de Freyr, rodeada de estantes con libros tan altos como una casa de dos pisos y ventanales con arcos desde los que tenía una espléndida panorámica de Yggdrasil, la señora de la magia de Asgard de brazos cruzados se hallaba con la vida perdida en el cielo, donde las ramas del fresno sagrado se enredaban con las altas nubes. Se hallaba intranquila, tanto que no había probado bocado en los últimos dos días. Desde las sombras de la habitación Belenus la observó durante largos minutos antes de osar interrumpir los sagrados pensamientos.

—Mi señora.

—Oh, capitán Belenus, no le he escuchado llegar.

—Vengo a…

— ¿Recomendarme otra vez como un padre amargado que debo alimentarme, dormir y cuidar de mi salud? ¡Oh, Belenus, no sabía que sentías tanto cariño por mí! —Borrando toda marca de nostalgia de su rostro reaccionó como la niña coqueta que siempre era sólo ante Ranma y el capitán de los Dragones Rojos, un papel que nadie más conocía y que parecía ser en parte su verdadera personalidad.

—Dama Freya, usted no debería descuidarse de esta forma. Aunque sea una diosa es un ser que respira y que puede enfermar como todos los demás —hizo una reverencia que contradijo sus palabras llenas de autoritaria reconvención—, espero perdone esta arrogancia de mi parte, pero si es necesario volveré otra vez a recomendarle esto.

— ¡No seas aburrido! Si actúas tan serio, ¿con quién podré divertirme? Especialmente ahora que _él_ no está con nosotros.

Belenus también miró el paisaje por la ventana y al regresar su atención a la dama la notó otra vez triste, suspirando y para su mayor incomodidad pudo percibir como sus ojos contenían una emoción que debía en ese momento estarla destrozando por dentro.

—No es bueno guardar culpas tan grandes, nadie posee un alma capaz de ello.

—Capitán… Belenus, ¿puedo llamarlo así?

—Siempre me llama así cuando usted así lo desea, señora.

—No, no como siempre. No jugando, no porque pueda abusar de mi autoridad, sino… no… —ella se contuvo de seguir hablando, le era difícil hacerlo.

El capitán miró otra vez por la ventana con las manos detrás de la espalda, suspiró profundamente, se rascó la cabeza en un gesto que le hizo a la dama recordar a Ranma y entonces comprendió cuanto se parecían, quizás como una versión mucho más adulta, madura y serena del caótico muchacho y esbozó una tierna sonrisa. Al final Belenus con un gesto de resignación estiró la mano ofreciéndosela a la dama. Freya rió coqueta y posó suavemente la suya sobre la palma del capitán.

—Debo ser una vergüenza para mi linaje —explicó la dama sin soltar la mano de Belenus—, siendo la gran representante de mi pueblo no puedo dejar de buscar consuelo y compañía como si fuese una pequeña niña. ¡Milenios nos separan!, pero sigo sintiéndome una cría a su lado.

—Debió extrañar a su padre.

—Lo odiaba.

— ¿Mi señora?

—El gran Njörd de Vanaheim, aquel que decía ser mi padre, lo odiaba.

—Sé que no debo entrometerme, pero si me permitiera saber el motivo.

—Jamás pasaba en casa, siempre huía de mi madre y de nosotros. Al final pude descubrir la razón y fue más odiosa que las mentiras que debí seguir creyendo. Él no la amaba, nunca la amó.

— ¿A su madre?

—Nunca lo hizo, la desposó sólo para conseguir el trono de Vanaheim. Ella lo sabía pero nunca lo odió como debió haberlo hecho, sino que lo adoraba y admiraba como si "el sacrificio de estar con ella" fuese un acto heroico. ¡Qué estupidez! Deber, honor, responsabilidad, el futuro de un pueblo, ¿valían todos ellos la felicidad de una simple familia? Hay días como hoy que no puedo desviar mi mente de fantasías absurdas.

— ¿Tener una vida normal, como una mortal, un hogar y una familia?

Freya sonrió.

—Capitán, usted debió ser un excelente padre, siempre sabe lo que está en la mente y corazón de todos.

—Llámeme Belenus, recuerde que ahora puede llamarme con toda la familiaridad que un amigo requiere.

—Belenus, sí. ¿Me odia por lo que acabo de hacer?

—No, mi señora, usted cumplió el deseo de su hermano, mi señor Freyr, lo mismo que yo hubiese hecho.

—El deseo de un fantasma, sí, y por ese deseo he dejado a Midgard a las puertas de la condenación. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso su gran plan para rescatar a una única alma de la oscuridad vale poner en riesgo a toda la humanidad, a todo nuestro pueblo? ¡Qué estúpido egoísmo es ése, qué infantil, qué imbecilidad de su parte!

—Y a pesar de todo usted le ha obedecido.

—Lo sé —soltó la mano de Belenus y se cogió la frente apenada—, porque yo soy la más idiota de todos los seres al querer aferrarme de sus ideas buscando alguna genialidad oculta en ellas. ¿Qué sucederá si todo fracasa, si Midgard cae otra vez en manos de Hel por algo que yo provoqué?

—Usted no ha hecho nada.

— ¡Pero permití que sucediera! Lo permití al enviar a esa cría de Hel a Midgard sabiendo que la mitad de Nilfhel la ha estado buscando por años, provocándolos, entregándoselas en una bandeja de plata para que hiciesen lo que quisieran con ella. ¿Qué clase de señora cruel y despiadada me he vuelto?

Belenus se acercó y en un gesto sorpresivo posó su mano sobre la cabeza de la intocable dama, acariciándola suaves palmadas como a una niña pequeña.

—No se preocupe, ya nada más se puede hacer. Hay que confiar en las generaciones más jóvenes que ellos harán lo que nosotros no pudimos.

—Be… Bele… —no soportó más la presión y se abrazó del capitán ocultando su rostro en el gallardo pecho, llorando años de dolor que siempre había sabido ocultar muy bien.

—Sea fuerte, aún hay cosas que debemos hacer y amados a los que debemos traicionar. Es lo único que nos resta y la poca esperanza que nos queda ahora si queremos creer que existe un futuro.

—Lo sé, lo sé —repitió la dama entre lágrimas—, ¡ya lo sé! Un poco más, sólo un poco más y podré pagar por mis pecados con toda la justicia que merezco recibir.

—Confíe, después de todo esos niños tienen la fuerza para conseguirlo.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿porque son sus descendientes? Eso me da confianza —sonrió la dama un poco más consolada—, porque de recordar que también son descendientes de mi estúpido hermano…

Belenus se rió del odio infantil de la alta dama y la cobijó entre sus brazos en un gesto paternal, sabiendo que quizás ella jamás podría volver a gozar de ese consuelo antes de que terminara lo poco que le quedaba de su eternidad.

—No, mi señora, no por mí sangre o por la de Freyr. Sino porque ellos son los más parecidos al rey Yngvi Njörd de todos nosotros. Tenga fe.

—Belenus —Freya habló con la voz un poco ronca y en tono taimado—, ¿me estás confortando o molestando? ¡Sabes que odio a ese hombre!

—Pero usted más que nadie sabe de lo que era capaz.

Ella torció los labios molesta y giró su rostro ocultándose en la camisa del capitán evitando así sus ojos. Los minutos pasaron en silencio y Belenus comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

—Mi señora, eh… debo seguir cumpliendo con mis deberes.

—Sólo un rato más —la voz taciturna de la dama y su cuerpo relajado lo hizo comprender que se estaba quedando dormida, finalmente tras largos días de desvelo y planes—, un poco más… papá.

Belenus se sonrojó y no tuvo más elección que seguir sosteniéndola cuando ya se estaba poniendo un poco más pesada descansando completamente en él. Con un delicado movimiento la rodeó cogiéndola en sus brazos, dejando que la cabeza de Freya descansara en su hombro ya dormida por completo y ayudado por una de las hadas que servían en el cuartel la llevó a su habitación.

.

El viento se tornó intenso y agresivo, el vestido de Millia se revolvió con violencia alrededor de sus piernas al igual que el cabello plateado que brilló como la luna llena. Bilkanda deslizó ligeramente los pies atenta a los movimientos de la chiquilla pero confiando también en su superior destreza, esperando con seguridad la victoria. Los vampiros sacerdotes de Hel a pesar de las órdenes de su señora sostuvieron las armas ocultas bajo las túnicas. La señora sangre fue la primera en actuar impaciente por el retorno de su amada señora a Midgard. Corrió hacia ella pero no esperó que Millia tuviera la velocidad para reaccionar casi adelantándose a sus pasos. La chica estiró ambos brazos con fuerza y la luz en ambas manos se unió formando un aro luminoso alrededor de la chica. Bilkanda frenó con fuerza y precavida dio un brinco atrás.

—_ ¡Cristal Austri!_

Runas aparecieron en el aire alrededor del aro y rápidamente se transformaron en pequeños destellos que tomaron la forma de cristales. Un centenar de pequeñas piezas tan afiladas como el mejor acero. La señora sangre rió con escupiendo un desprecio, imaginando que una desesperada defensa era lo único que ella tenía cuando se vio sorprendida.

— _¡Cristal Destri!_

Con un gesto con las manos Millia hizo como si repentinamente empujara algo y rápidamente hizo que los cristales comenzaran a girar más rápidamente, se multiplicaron y esparcieron formando un gran remolino a su derredor. Bilkanda siguió retrocediendo evitando el área del terrible hechizo, los vampiros se cubrieron y trataron de escapar, algunos desesperados desoyeron los gritos de la señora sangre y dispararon en contra de Millia, pero ninguna bala podía cruzar el campo de rápidos cristales hasta que los sacerdotes de rojo no pudieron escapar del área de la magia.

Millia observó con la altivez de una diosa, aunque su corazón se dolía por lo que estaba a punto de provocar a pesar de que esos seres no eran más que demonios de la diosa Hel. Cerró los ojos gritando con fuerza, derramando lágrimas por esas pobres almas.

— _¡Cristal Nefri!_

Como una explosión los cristales volaron en todas direcciones más rápidos que los disparos de las armas. El suelo entero saltó con los impactos, los sacerdotes fueron atravesados, la mayoría por la espalda cuando querían escapar. La señora sangre movió rápidamente su arma deteniendo los primeros impactos pero uno más fuerte quebró su espada por la mitad y ahogó un chillido cuando se vio rodeada. Los cristales no se detuvieron sino que rebotaron contra el piso y giraron en el aire como una tormenta que estaba siendo controlada por los suaves movimientos de Millia. Un paso atrás, giraba las piernas, luego otro paso hacia adelante, todo era una danza tal como le había enseñado tantas veces su abuela Amatista con la excusa de tratarse de un ritual para invocar las brisas e Gimle, pero que jamás fue tal. Los cristales rebotaban entre sí ahogando los gemidos de los vampiros y el suelo mismo comenzó a agrietarse con los poderosos impactos. Nada podía sobrevivir dentro del área de la magia que se expandió más allá de los bordes del edificio formando un gran óvalo de cristales que como copos de nieve dentro de una esfera de vidrio giraban incesantemente. De no ser tan terrible y escalofriante habría sido hermoso de apreciar, la hermosa bailarina en el centro de los cristales que seguían cada uno de sus compases.

Sobre ella apareció en el aire una figura formada por la neblina. Era Bilkanda que recurriendo a uno de sus mejores trucos había desmaterializado su cuerpo para elevarse y así salvar su vida. A pesar de ello estaba cubierta de cortes y sangre negra, la ira la consumía incapaz de aceptar que por poco había sido vencida por esa chiquilla por mucho que recordara que se trataba de la hija de su señora Hel. Pero había encontrado una abertura en su ataque, ella estaba distraída y estaba desprotegida por arriba. Rugiendo se abalanzó en picada con la espada partida cogida con ambas manos a su costado.

Millia abrió los ojos. Desde el principio la había percibido sabiendo siempre donde ella se encontraba y lamentó con un suspiro lo que debía hacer.

— _¡Cristal Mori!_

Un círculo mágico se esparció como una onda que recorrió el cielo más allá de los límites del edificio, tan rápido como un parpadeo a la vez que todos los cristales se detuvieron en el aire como si el tiempo hubiera sido detenido. Y al alzar los brazos todos los cristales se elevaron y otros más se materializaron en pequeños aros de luz en el piso como una lluvia invertida que cruzó el firmamento hasta las nubes. Bilkanda dio un alarido de dolor cuando se vio envuelta en la corriente, la espada sacó chispas ante los choques de los pequeños cristales y todo su cuerpo fue lastimado hasta que algunos atravesaron su carne y salieron por la espalda. Ya sin poder contener la defensa su cuerpo se extendió recibiendo de lleno toda la furia del hechizo. Trató de volverse otra vez neblina pero su hechizo fue bloqueado por la misma magia que la rodeaba. Volvió a gritar en una mezcla de dolor y rabia.

Millia cayó de rodillas, algunos cristales cayeron a su derredor y rebotaron varias veces como una suave llovizna antes de desaparecer rápidamente en pequeños destellos de luz. Los vampiros estaban desechos, sus cuerpos no sólo destrozados sino también quemados como si el contacto de los cristales hubiese purificado sus podridas esencias.

—Lo lamento —respirando con dificultad se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Tenía deseos de llorar en medio del silencio.

—Loable… muy loable.

— ¡Michelle!

— ¿Michelle? —La señora sangre apareció cojeando, con el cuerpo lleno de cortes y manchas de sangre negra en la decena de agujeros que tenía su vestido por todo su cuerpo, del que salía un vapor oscuro como si todavía se estuviera quemando viva—, ¿Michelle? —repitió cayendo de rodillas al no poder moverse, con un brazo paralizado al encontrarse casi cortado desde la base por los agujeros de los muchos impactos que había recibido. Incapaz de sostener la espada corta rodó a sus pies, lo que quedaba del acero había sido impactado tantas veces que ya había perdido la forma—. ¿Hasta cuándo me llamarás de esa forma tan estúpida? ¡Mi nombre es Bilkanda! ¡Bilkanda! Yo soy la señora sangre, la principal entre los guardianes del palacio Eljudner donde mora Hel la soberana, ¡yo soy sus ojos y oídos!, soy la espada y también la astucia, ¡soy la única representante de la poderosa soberana de Nilfhel en este mundo! Y nadie impedirá el regreso de mi señora, nadie, ¡ni siquiera tú, la traidora princesa de Nilfhel!

El orgullo de Bilkanda ardía como sus heridas, jamás imaginó que caería ante Millia. Pero todavía no estaba todo perdido para ella.

— ¿Tú sabes por qué me llaman "la señora sangre", pequeña traidora?

Millia sintió un escalofrío por la manera en que ella hablaba. Entonces sacó de una pequeña cartera de cuero en la parte trasera de la faja un paño con algo envuelto, al estirarlo en el suelo rodó ante ella la piedra Balder. La luz esmeralda del pilar de Asgard parecía haber revivido y armonizó con las líneas plateadas de la gran formación mágica. Millia siguió aquella pulsación a su derredor asustada.

—El pilar de Asgard, ¡no debe utilizarlo, está maldito!

—Guarda silencio, pequeña traidora, ¡tú no tienes derecho a poseer el honor de ser la hija de Hel! Yo debí ocupar tu lugar, yo soy la única que la ama más que cualquiera y que desea su justicia, ¡yo debí ser la princesa de Nilfhel, la única bajo su poderosa mano ejecutando toda su voluntad!

Consumida por la demencia cogió el pilar entre sus dedos y la piel se quemó producto de la maldición.

—Ella me protege, ¡ella me permitirá utilizar su gran tesoro porque confía en mí!

—No lo haga, deténgase por favor, se lo ruego, no siga con esto o se destruirá así misma.

—Mi nombre es la señora sangre, ¡porque donde está la sangre allí también está mi poder!

Millia ahogó un suspiro mirando sus pies. Ella estaba parada sobre la sangre seca de cientos de mujeres sacrificadas cada noche en lo alto de la torre de Renoir. Bilkanda elevó la mano con el pilar y este resplandeció con tal intensidad que Millia se vio atrapada por su destello. La sangre cobró vida a sus pies y de estar seca se volvió fluida, formando un charco que empapó sus zapatos y corrió otra vez por los escalones. Ella quiso correr del altar pero ya era demasiado tarde porque una fuerza invisible la hizo caer de rodillas como si estuviera siendo aplastada.

— ¡No lo haga, no puede condenar a Midgard a esto!

—Demasiado tarde, mi pequeña señora, la noche eterna ha llegado a Midgard. ¡Invoco a Hel Laufeyiarson hija de Angerboda, diosa del infierno, invoco su gran nombre y su poder, que las puertas del infierno sean abiertas! Ven, ven, oh, sí, ven, amada señora, ven y gobierna este sucio mundo con tu justicia. Púrgalo de la vida repugnante de los mortales, límpialo de la vil influencia de los Aesirs, ¡ven, oh, poderosa Hela!

La chica sintió que todo su cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo. Trató de luchar pero sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor traspasándole el pecho. Abrió los ojos y vio un destello luminoso que como una lanza había emergido de la piedra Balder y que había atravesado su corazón produciéndole aquel dolor. Sus ojos se tornaron vacíos y lágrimas acompañaron el frío que la envolvió.

—Kapsuo…

Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa antes de caer.

.

Cuando Kapsuo Saotome llegó al final del largo y tortuoso ascenso encontró un escenario bizarro. El silencio lo perturbó y aferrado a la empuñadura de la espada subió los últimos peldaños lentamente manteniéndose en guardia. El lugar parecía desolado, bajo las nubes tormentosas que se arremolinaban de forma sobrenatural sobre el edificio la azotea se encontraba casi desierta. Se tensó apenas notó la enorme figura del dragón Fafnir apostado en uno de los bordes con las garras incrustadas y las alas recogidas como un ave descansando sobre una rama. Tras los primeros segundos de temor descubrió que se encontraba quieto, el cuerpo se movía como si respirara pero no parecía estar consciente ni siquiera de su propia existencia. El viento huracanado arrastraba el fuego de las alas del dragón esparciendo cenizas encendidas por todo el aire, como si se encontrara bajo un manto de copos de nieve dorados. Avanzó con lentos pasos y vio a la distancia el altar. Los cuerpos de los sacerdotes calcinados, de rodillas o tirados eran como lápidas en un cementerio. Al llegar al borde reconoció a Bilkanda y levantó la espada, sólo para descubrir que ella se encontraba de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de Millia.

— ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué no funciona? —La mujer balanceaba la cabeza como una demente—, ¿qué hice mal, qué, qué hice? Su alma no está, su espíritu no existe, su vida se ha extinguido, el hechizo está completo, ¿por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿Por qué las puertas no han recibido el sacrificio, por qué?

— ¡Bilkanda!

—Oh, ah, ahora el niño molesto. No, ahora no. ¿Venciste a Dainn, venciste al cazador como tanto deseabas? Bien, ¡Bien entonces! Ahora tienes tu premio: ¡Nada! Tú no obtienes nada, yo no obtengo nada. ¿Qué hice mal, qué hice, por qué no funciona?

A pesar de la situación Bilkanda no parecía disfrutar de su victoria. Las heridas de su cuerpo seguían quemándose y la boca manchada de sangre roja también ardía dejando una horrible cicatriz por donde se marcaban los hilos rojos que mojaban el mentón.

— ¿Qué tiene ella, qué le hizo el maldito de Freyr? ¡Qué! No sirve, su sangre no sirve, no regenera mis heridas, no me alimenta. ¡Su maldita sangre me quema!

La tormenta de sentimientos que lo azoraba fue contenida por su frío carácter. Dio dos pasos lentos, en apariencia calmados pero la mano temblorosa que sostenía la espada acusaba su turbación. Entonces descubrió lo que Bilkanda hablaba como una demente, había mordido las muñecas del cuerpo inerte de Millia y bebido de su sangre, la misma que corría por las blancas manos al tener las heridas abiertas. Kapsuo respiró profundamente y un gruñido más temible que el del dragón demonio se sintió dentro de su pecho.

—Qué has hecho —preguntó con frialdad, una tan marcada que si antes sus enemigos temblaban, ahora Bilkanda misma dejó de repetir sus murmullos sin sentido y lo miró con los ojos abiertos en pánico—. ¡Qué has hecho, maldita mujer!

—Ella no sirve —repitió asustada, temblando de pies a cabeza con un ligero tic en los ojos como si de verdad creyera que con sus palabras sin sentido estuviera respondiéndole—, no sirve, ella no sirve. La puerta no se abre, silencio, sólo silencio, más años de silencio, eterno silencio.

Kapsuo enfurecido la cogió por el cuello haciéndole tronar el pescuezo y la levantó apartándola de Millia. En puntillas la sostuvo en el aire y no dejó de aumentar la fuerza mientras demostraba su auténtica ira.

— ¡Qué hiciste!

—Traté… —apenas consiguiendo sacar la voz y aterrorizada confesó todo lo que tenía en la mente en ese momento—… abrir la puerta, romper el sello con el halo divino de mi señora… mi señora… Hel… agh… —en un arranque de rabia el joven presionó más su cuello haciéndole más difícil continuar—. No sirve… la puerta no… ella no… mis cálculos son perfectos… mi conocimiento… imbatible… yo… no pude equivocarme… ella es la… causa… ella no sirve… ella no… maldito fracaso… su existencia no… valía… nada.

No lo soportó más, la sola imagen de Millia muerta allí le provocó tal furor que los ojos azules perdieron todo resplandor de humanidad. Otra vez Avari pero ahora movido por una ira más grande que todo su anterior deseo de venganza presionó el cuello hasta romperle el pescuezo. Pero sabía que Bilkanda no moriría con tan poco, no siendo un demonio de Hel y sonrió como un maniático al comprender que felizmente todavía ella viviría. La levantó con el brazo y dando un brinco la azotó contra el suelo. Todos los huesos de la columna de Bilkanda se hicieron trizas en un terrorífico crujido cuando su cuerpo se hundió en el centro de un pequeño cráter que formó en el piso. Kapsuo se acercó blandiendo la espada y sin tregua la dejó caer cortándole una mano, la mano que tenía empapada con la sangre roja de Millia, y con la bota pisó la otra mano de la mujer moviéndola hasta triturarla.

— ¡Ella no sirve! —Gimió escupiendo sangre, riéndose a pesar del dolor como una loca.

El joven ya no lo soportó más, nada le causaba satisfacción y clavó la espada Gram en el pecho de Bilkanda hundiendo la espada hasta la empuñadura, empalándola así contra el piso. La mujer congeló su mueca de dolor quedando con la boca abierta y los colmillos expuestos en una última súplica.

Se levantó lentamente y caminó de regreso al lado del cuerpo de Millia. Se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y la observó con las manos sobre las piernas por un largo tiempo antes de animarse a moverse. Con los dedos temblorosos recogió los cabellos plateados, todavía brillaban con el esplendor de la luna. Movió los dedos lentamente por la mejilla de la chica hasta el mentón y se sintió avergonzado de no poder tocarla con sus propios dedos sino que lo hacía con esa horrible armadura que cubría su mano manchada con la sangre de muchos enemigos. Su rostro imperturbable vibró, finalmente arrugó los ojos cerrándolos en un intento por contenerse. Ya no tenía caso seguir conteniéndose y desesperado la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, con la mano en la cabeza de Millia trató de acercarla todo lo que podía contra sí, como si quisiera volver a escuchar algún atisbo de su corazón, pero nada había en ese cuerpo frío que quedara de la sonriente chica.

—No puede terminar así —murmuró—, no ella, ¡no así, demonios, no! —gimió lleno de dolor. Ella era inocente, no como él; ella era pura, no como él; ¿no podía ser el destino peor juez que lo dejaba vivir a él en lugar de a ella?

Ignoró la sensación cálida de sus propias mejillas hasta que sus lágrimas resbalaron sobre el rostro frío.

—No tenía que haber sucedido —murmuró balanceándose con el cuerpo de la doncella en sus brazos—, no de esta manera. Por qué no… por qué yo no… Millia. ¡Millia, perdóname! Tenías razón, tenías razón en todo, debí escucharte, debí saber que estaba equivocado. ¡Por qué tengo que pagar un precio tan alto! ¡Por qué me la arrebatan ahora cuando yo…! —Cerró la boca apretando los dientes, eran más sentimientos de los que podía controlar, pero todo lo que valía ahora estaba allí convertido en un bonito recuerdo; recuerdos empañados por su propia necedad. Cada sonrisa de Millia se cruzaba con una de sus torturas, cada lágrima con una crueldad, ¿qué había hecho en todo este tiempo? Recordó a Zhang Wei y ahora comprendía lo que esos jóvenes debían haber sentido cuando él, ignorante, no les prestó ninguna atención y sólo la suerte quiso que los ayudara. ¿Había sido tan ciego, tan necio? ¿Éste debía ser el auténtico castigo por sus pecados?

—Esto es estúpido; no ella, por favor… no ella —ocultó su rostro en el cabello de Millia humedeciéndolo con sus lágrimas—, no ella… debí ser yo.

Bilkanda en el bode de la muerte miró el su derredor, al joven abrazando a Millia y sonrió con malicia a pesar de su situación. Torturarlo al final le causaba placer. Después sintió terror al pensar que su alma regresaría con Hel y entonces debería encarar su gran fracaso una vez más. En ello se encontraba cuando vio a pocos metros la piedra Balder y sus ojos se abrieron y las pupilas se contrajeron congelando para siempre su horrible sonrisa. ¡Ahora lo sabía!

—Maldita niña, ¡estúpida niña! ¿Creíste detenerme, sí, eso creíste? ¿Qué desistiría? ¿Qué me rendiría? Tu terquedad me tiene harta, harta, ¡harta!

Kapsuo alzó la cabeza, a pesar de estar pálido se mostró serio y giró para buscar a Bilkanda y conocer de lo que estaba hablando. Ella se levantó con una determinación inhumana y con su propia mano se arrancó la espada Gram del pecho arrojándola al piso. Dio pasos torpes inclinándose ante la piedra Balder. La recogió y a pesar de que ésta volvía a quemar su mano no le importó, sino que observó el hermoso resplandor como una estrella sumergida en una transparencia verdosa en el centro del pilar.

— ¡Es ella! —Clamó para después reír—, es ella, la encontré, ¡oh, sí, como la he encontrado! Fuiste astuta, ¡muy astuta! Astuta, pero no puedes correr de mí, niña, no más. Tu alma ahora me pertenece.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Reclamó el joven impaciente.

—Ella creyó ocultarse, ¡su alma está aquí! No sé cómo, no sé qué magia, no, pero ella se ha ocultado entro de la piedra Balder. ¿Creíste que fracasaría si te escondías? No, no, ¡no, niña necia, no, ahora que Bilkanda sabe dónde estás nada impedirá que abra la puerta!

Con los labios entreabiertos el joven se quedó mudo, como si tratara de entender aquello. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Millia y a pesar de hallarse muerta le pareció de una ternura irresistible.

—No —murmuró observándola—, no me pidas esto, deja que todo termine aquí para ambos —sin recibir respuesta la sola sonrisa congelada en el rostro de la chica fue para él como la más cruel de las peticiones, cuando la recordaba de sus días juntos en la pequeña habitación donde se ocultaron de los ojos de todo París—, no me obligues a seguir viviendo —murmuró no porque ella le dijera algo, sino porque él sabía lo que ella le hubiera pedido en esa situación—. No, por favor, estoy cansado de todo esto, ya no quiero seguir… ya no podría negarme a tus deseos otra vez.

Enfadado consigo mismo la depositó en el suelo con ternura y se levantó brusco y violento encarando a Bilkanda.

— ¡Suelta la piedra Balder!

—Oh, ¡oh! Hermoso niño, ¿quieres detenerme como ella? ¿Al final protegerás a los mortales como el noble y bondadoso joven que en realidad eras? ¡Viva, honren al brillante paladín de Midgard! Eres patético.

—Te equivocas, ¡no me importan en absoluto! No me interesa Midgard ni su destino, tampoco su gente, no sus almas. Nada de esto tiene sentido para mí —gruñó apretando los dientes—. Pero a ella sí le importaban.

—Demasiado tarde para arrepentirte por tus pecados, mocoso insolente —Bilkanda alzó la mano con la piedra Balder—. ¡Oh, gran y poderosa señora, omnipresente Hel, escucha la voz de tu sirvienta y destruye las cadenas que te separan de este mundo!

La piedra resplandeció con intensidad, la pequeña estrella en su interior tembló en la oscuridad cuando un fuerte tinte rojo esparciéndose como si fuera algún tipo de líquido comenzó a inundar el interior de la gema desde los bordes tiñéndola. Todo el suelo tembló con fuerza, las paredes se sacudieron, el balanceo del edificio desde las alturas hacía la sensación más angustiante.

.

25

.

Las nubes se iluminaron con los colores rojos y dorados tan brillantes como el horno del herrero que hacían olvidar que se encontraban de noche. Las piedras rodaron por la pendiente de los montes que rodearon el valle cuando toda la superficie comenzó a agrietarse revelando grandes abismos que destrozaron los cimientos de los edificios cercanos. De los abismos comenzó a emerger una materia roja y brillante similar al magma, pero en lugar de ser caliente era fría como el hielo. Aquella sustancia parecía sangre con tonos dorados y sin generar oleaje comenzó subir cubriendo primero el suelo, consumiendo en su interior a los vehículos, las casetas y los postes del alumbrado para seguir ascendiendo convirtiendo todo el valle en una laguna roja. Los edificios más altos comenzaron a inclinarse ligeramente y a hundirse en la sustancia tan rápido como la misma ascendía. Del mismo líquido comenzaban a subir como raíces rojas líneas por las paredes de los edificios, como garras voraces que querían aferrarse al concreto para acelerar la caída.

Bilkanda rió de éxtasis.

— ¡La puerta se abre! La puerta definitiva que será para siempre el arco triunfal del regreso de mi señora. Cuando el alma de la princesa sea consumida por la puerta, cuando finalmente entre en contacto con Nilfhel, ¡mi señora Hel habrá recuperado toda su gloria y también será el final del exilio! Y ya nada puedes hacer… nada, niño, para detenernos… ¡Agh!

Kapsuo se abalanzó sobre ella sin mediar palabra conectándole un brutal puñetazo en el abdomen que la hizo inclinarse escupiendo la poca sangre negra que le quedaba y la poca que había robado del cuerpo sagrado de Millia. Sin permitir que se desplomara el joven la remató con un mortal codazo en el costado de la cabeza que la giró doblándole el cuello de una forma horrible, para rápidamente atraparla con la mano extendida por la nuca y aplastar su rostro contra el suelo.

—Ella amaba este mundo —la voz de Kapsuo fue como la de un poderoso juez—, no permitiré que utilices su alma para destruirlo.

A pesar del cruel castigo Bilkanda no soltó la piedra, sino que tras haberla quemado parecía fundirse ahora con la piel y los músculos que tomaron una consistencia oscura y repugnante. Kapsuo blandió la Gram apoyando un pie sobre el brazo de la mujer demonio con la intención de arrancarle el pilar con una fuerte estocada de su arma cuando percibió un intenso calor a sus espaldas. Dio un rápido salto hacia el costado girando por el piso esquivando a tiempo una llamarada del dragón Fafnir, el mismo que hasta hace poco parecía en letargo tras la muerte de Millia a quién estaba vinculado como antes lo había sido con Hel. Bilkanda se acurrucó en el suelo, todavía viva se quejó con gemidos irrepetibles cuando el fuego la quemaba viva pero la maldición del pilar la mantenía consciente en una tortura que ni su propia locura podía soportar.

— ¡Bilkanda! —La voz que se escuchó fue como un trueno que sacudió el corazón del joven e hizo temblar a la mujer más allá del dolor del que ahora era víctima—, ¡Bilkanda!

— ¡Oh gloria a la poderosa Hel! —Gritó casi en un gemido apenas audible por las llamas que consumían su piel y cabello hasta convertirse en una horrible momia viviente sin ojos y con los dientes de bestia expuestos sin labios.

Kapsuo levantó el rostro, la voz de Hel la poderosa reina de los infiernos parecía provenir de un único lugar, de la boca de Fafnir. El dragón no se movía como si hablara sino que la voz se Hel se escuchaba como si estuviera siendo reproducida desde su interior con una escalofriante potencia que competía con el temblor del suelo.

—Bilkanda, ¿cuántas preciosas almas he desperdiciado en tu creación? ¿Qué excusa tienes ahora?

—Hel, ¡Hel, amada y poderosa! Yo no te he fallad, yo… yo… ¡la princesa está aquí, las puertas se abren para usted, todo Midgard la espera!

— ¡Fracaso! Permites que un mortal te humille en el día de mi gloria, ¿permites que mi nombre sea ensuciado por la fuerza de un arrogante midgariano? ¡Eres un fracaso!

—No, mi señora, yo… —detuvo sus palabras dando un alarido de dolo cuando su brazo quemándose se desprendió del codo calcinado—, yo no… siempre he sido su más leal… esclava.

—Entonces sírveme, Bilkanda.

— ¡Hel! —Kapsuo se irguió llamándola mirando al dragón Fafnir con odio.

—Oh, tú, mortal. ¿Te sorprende escuchar mi voz, supera tu pequeño cerebro de escarabajo midgariano el que yo pueda verlos, oírlos y devorarlos? —Tras sus palabras se escuchó la profunda y tétrica risa de Hel—, ¿creíste que dejaría algo tan valioso como mi pilar, mi mundo y a mi preciosa hija a los azares del destino? Siempre he estado vigilándolos, siempre mi sombra a estado sobre ella. Desde el momento que Millia o como se haga llamar esa pequeña e inútil traidora abandonó la protección de la mansión de Freyr no he dejado de seguirla. Siempre rodeada, siempre protegida, hasta que finalmente ha caído en mis manos. Sabía que la necia de Freya no soportaría la tentación de poseer un pilar de Asgard para enaltecer su vanidosa codicia, ¡mi pilar de Asgard! Mujer estúpida. Y también supuse que creyéndose más astuta que yo querría enviar a mi propia creación para liberar la piedra de la maldición que yo le impuse. ¡Necia, necia e ingenua!, la gran señora de la magia no es rival para mí, ¡Midgard es la prueba, el trofeo a mi superioridad!

El joven hombre no se mostró amedrentado por la voz de Hel, la ira que sentía en ese momento lo hacía ser mucho más cauto contrario a lo que sucedería con cualquier otro mortal.

—Así que desde tu caída planeaste todo esto, dejaste en Midgard la piedra Balder ya planificando el nacimiento de Millia.

—Todo tiene un propósito cuando la eternidad es tu aliada, mortal. Debería aniquilarte ya pero revelar tu ignorancia me causa tanta satisfacción como lo que haré después con tu pobre alma por haberme desafiado.

Kapsuo observó detenidamente antes de agregar con gran malicia.

—Y también ideaste una manera de separar tu existencia de tu divinidad para crearla a ella.

La risa de Hel cesó abruptamente.

—Qué insinúas, mortal.

—Que la gran señora de los infiernos, la diosa todopoderosa de Nife —habló algo y fuerte ironizando en cada una de sus palabras—, la gran gobernadora de la legión de demonios no es más ahora que una simple mortal al igual que yo, ¡igual a todos los midgarianos que tanto desprecias!

—Silencio, silencio, ¡silencio!

—Hel es una mortal, una giganta o un simple monstruo mestizo al igual que las otras abominaciones que tanto gusta crear —a pesar del tono burlesco de las oscuras palabras, el joven Kapsuo mantenía el rostro inclinado ocultando los ojos bajo los rizados mechones oscuros conteniendo todo su furor revelado únicamente en el temblor de las manos empuñadas.

— ¡Silencio!

—Frágil y asustada, ¡débil y miserable! La gran Hel se oculta en lo alto de su torre donde nadie puede ver su vergüenza.

— ¡Guarda silencio! Bilkanda, ¡Bilkanda!, estúpida necia, ¿qué tanto has hablado, qué has revelado de tu señora? ¡Bilkanda!

—Nada, ¡nada! —La mujer que casi era pie negra y huesos dentro de las llamas parecía llorar tanto por su dolor como por la humillación a su adorada reina—. Juro que jamás he traicionado los secretos de mi ama Hel.

—Bilkanda —susurró la diosa—, ¡qué has hecho!

— ¡Nada!

—Eso ya no importa. Bilkanda, ¿servirás a tu dueña, estúpida esclava?

—Sí, sí, a Hel… a Hel mi alma pertenece… mi vida sola a ella se debe.

— ¿Me pertenece? Bien, entonces paga la vergüenza que me has costado por tu Dame tu alma.

Bilkanda a pesar de toda su lealtad guardó silencio dudando, sabiendo lo que ella le estaba pidiendo cuando el dolor estaba por destruir la poca cordura que le quedaba.

— ¡Dame tu alma!

—Sí —dentro de las llamas Bilkanda dejó caer la cabeza como si hubiera aceptado el doloroso destino que le aguardaba—, sí, señora mía.

Fafnir rugió escupiendo una estela de fuego. Antes de que Kapsuo pudiera reaccionar Bilkanda alzó la cabeza y el inicio de los brazos que era lo poco que quedaba de su cuerpo en medio de la pira de fuego que era su castigo de parte de su señora. Tarde comprendió lo que sucedía como para tratar de impedirlo cuando vio como el dragón bajó la gran cabeza sobre la vampira recordando que el pilar brillaba todavía en medio de las llamas.

Hundiendo la cabeza en el piso engulló de un solo mordisco a la señora sangre. Alzó el hocico y mascó varias veces triturando el ya fracturado cuerpo. Kapsuo estaba angustiado pero no por la vida de su antigua maestra. El pilar de Asgard, la piedra Balder, descendió por la garganta del gran monstruo brillando bajo la piel.

—No cometeré el mismo error —anunció Hel—, no volveré a confiar en la debilidad de los mortales para que después me traicionen vilmente apuñalándome por la espalda, ahora comenzaré primero por eliminar la basura y limpiar el camino de mi conquista.

Fafnir rugió como si la bestia estuviese siendo atacada por un gran tormento. Meció el cuerpo con violencia, abanicó las alas golpeando parte de la superficie causando el derrumbe de una de las esquinas de la azote, el fuego de las alas se esparcía por todo el lugar y Kapsuo se vio obligado a cubrirse con la capa de las chispas. Después vino lo peor. El cuerpo de la bestia comenzó a cambiar, protuberancias aparecieron por todo el lomo y estallaron abriendo heridas y derramando gran cantidad de sangre negra y putrefacta por todo el lugar. De las heridas emergieron cuernos afilados como espadas y toda la cabeza se rodeó de protuberancias óseas curvadas como una armadura. La cola se extendió otra vez regenerando la parte que antes el joven valientemente había cercenado llenándose de pequeños dientes por toda la piel duros como el acero, terminando en una larga y afilada punta como el sable de un gigante que con furia azotó contra la pared del edificio. Las protuberancias más grandes aparecieron a su costado y la piel se rompió cuando aparecieron grandes puntas de hueso y cartílago que se estiraron revelando la silueta de un tercer par de alas, que al instante encendió al rojo vivo brotando un manto de fuego que encendió también el otro par de alas de piel y hueso. Ahora el fuego adoptó la forma de alas y el dragón tenía seis alas en total. Las tres parejas de alas de fuego se extendieron iluminando la noche. El calor de las llamaradas que el dragón escupió al cielo fue intenso, ahora sí que era el fuego de Muspellheim encarnado.

Lo más grotesco no se había mostrado todavía. La piel en el pecho del dragón también ahora cruzada por hueso en forma de armadura estalló en sangre y emergió la figura de la piedra Balder incrustada como un emblema. Bajo ella surgió la silueta del rostro de Bilkanda como si estuviera debajo de la piel, los ojos se abrieron como cortes hechos con bisturí, al igual que la boca. La mujer vivía ahora de una forma tan monstruosa que ella misma se hubiera odiado de tener conciencia humana.

— ¡Avari! ¡Avari! —Rugía el rostro de mujer como un animal sediento de venganza. Bajo ella aparecieron brazos que estiraron la piel, y no sólo dos, decenas de brazos humanos, brazos de mujer que formaron un pelaje de miembros que colgaba por todo el vientre y se movían con la rapidez de los miembros de un insecto—. ¡Avari!

La voz de Hel se escuchó entonces en toda su plenitud y superioridad.

—Hermoso, hermoso, otra de mis obras perfectas. Dime, pequeño mortal, ¿qué harás ahora? Traicionaste a mi padre huyendo como un cobarde, sí, te conozco y recuerdo tu infantil rostro, y ahora te enfrentas a mí traicionándome como el resto de los midgarianos al oponerse a su destino sirviéndome. Pero seré piadosa ya que tu alma me parece mucho mejor prospecto que el fiasco de Bilkanda. Si te arrodillas ante mí y juras lealtad podría convertirte en uno de mis generales, conquistar Midgard en mi nombre y llenarte de gloria y poder como uno de mis guardianes. ¿Qué dices? Todavía estás a tiempo de no desaparecer.

Kapsuo guardó silencio. El viento y el crispar del fuego de las alas de enorme dragón que casi lo cubría desde el borde del edificio era todo lo que podía escuchar. Giró la cabeza lentamente para mirar tras de sí en el altar el cuerpo inerte de Millia. Después observó el pilar de Asgard incrustado en el pecho de Fafnir. El color rojizo casi la cubría por completo en forma de dos hemisferios, quedando una delgada franja verde en el centro donde todavía podía verse la pequeña estrella resplandeciendo en su interior. El edificio lentamente vibraba hundiéndose en la laguna roja, los otros edificios continuos a la torre principal se inclinaban más rápido y violentamente, hundiéndose a mayor velocidad. Algunas bodegas de pocos pisos de altura ya habían desaparecido bajo el manto rojo y podía ahora escuchar el lamento de un millar de almas, las voces de Nilfhel que como un coro ya comenzaban a surgir desde el lago. La puerta se estaba abriendo y ya nunca más podría volver a cerrarse, Midgard sería anexada a Nilfhel como dominio de Hel por la eternidad.

—Responde —por mucho que disfrutara del placer de la tortura la reina de Nilfhel comenzaba a impacientarse. Todo estaba yendo muy lento y podía adivinar, pero no confesar, que el alma de "su hija" seguía combatiéndola desde el interior de la piedra Balder donde no la podía tocar. Sin embargo ya nada podría hacer porque la vida que le quedaba a esa insignificante conciencia nacida de su divinidad era escasa y la noche en Midgard infinita—, ¡Responde! —Clamó tratando de desquitar con el joven su furor por la resistencia del alma de Millia.

El silencio del joven continuó, su rostro erguido y los ojos desafiantes, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza afilando la mirada, la mano se apretó alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada.

— ¡Responde! —Insistió la diosa ahora enfurecida por tan necio orgullo—, Hel te ha hablado. Responde a tu diosa, la diosa de todos los mortales de Midgard.

Tampoco obtuvo palabras del joven.

—Pobre iluso. Sucumbe entonces como lo hará el resto de tu raza, cuando tu alma separada de toda ciega vanagloria estará obligada a arrodillarse ante mí.

Separando las piernas levantó la espada y se preparó para el combate, con una mirada vacía de toda emoción. Fafnir fue el primero en reaccionar obedeciendo la voluntad de su única y auténtica ama escupiendo una llamarada de fuego. Kapsuo corrió evitándola y se abalanzó sobre la bestia con los brazos atrás y deslizando la punta de la espada por el piso. El monstruo abanicó la cola golpeando el suelo destruyendo otra parte de la azotea, pero el joven consiguió saltar antes, se impulsó sobre la misma cola y trepó por ella dando otro salto apuntando a la cabeza del dragón. Su hoja cantó cortando el aire, pero Fafnir con sorprendente velocidad para su tamaña retrocedió el cuerpo extendiendo las alas saltando al vacío para elevarse por sobre el borde. Kapsuo cayó rozándolo, golpeando con la espada la piedra del piso. Fafnir abría las fauces ya hundidas en llamas para escupir no una llamarada, sino un auténtico mar de fuego con la forma de un remolino.

— _¡Escudo!_

La barrera invisible de Kapsuo se vio rodeada por las llamas que dibujaron la silueta de la misma. La mitad de la azotea fue cubierta por el fuego formando contra el piso un cono que se extendió más allá del borde alcanzando gran parte de los cielos. Cuando hubo cesado el joven cayó sobre las rodillas aferrado de la espada, la armadura de Vlad humeaba sobre su cuerpo y a su alrededor toda la roca se había derretido a excepción de unos pocos metros a sus espaldas que habían sido cubiertos por la estela de su barrera. Antes de que pudiera reponerse Fafnir se movió en el aire siempre sostenido por el batir de las alas y abrió otra vez las fauces. Kapsuo tenía que moverse, apenas pudo soportar con vida ese ataque, cuando abrió los ojos horrorizado, tras él en la misma línea que Fafnir se encontraba el altar con el cuerpo de Millia. ¡Estaba muerta, ya no lo vale!, grito su conciencia. Sin embargo, no se movió. El fuego rebalsó los colmillos de Fafnir cuando trató de idear algún hechizo más fuerte que su escudo normal y reconoció que Loki había hecho un magnífico trabajo con su formación dejándolo inútil ante las verdaderas amenazas de Nifelheim.

_"¡Recuerda quién eres!"._

Gruñendo al recordar la voz de Vlad cogió la espada Gram con fuerza, otra de las obras de los grandes dioses Vanir la hoja creada por el mismísimo Touni para rivalizar con la Skirr de Njörd, y la cruzó delante de su cuerpo enterrando la punta en el piso. Cerró los ojos haciendo lo que jamás había intentado en toda su corta existencia: creer.

La espada se rodeó de una intensa aura azulada que cambió rápidamente a una intensa luz plateada. El remolino de fuego cayó sobre él más grande que antes, amenazando cubrir toda la azotea y los últimos pisos del edificio. El fuego impactó en una muralla invisible proyectada por la espada y sorprendentemente se esparció en todas direcciones. Tan fuertes habían sido las llamas de Muspellheim que desde el intacto joven se formó un cono ennegrecido que llegó a los bordes del edificio donde no quedó más que piedra negra y derretida como una masa hirviendo a punto de desplomarse. El joven sorprendido de lo sucedido tocó la hoja de su espada y notó que se encontraba tan fría como el hielo. Tras él el resto del edificio se encontraba indemne incluyendo el altar.

La bestia volvería a atacarlo desde su posición privilegiada. Ahora ya no la esperaría y corrió hasta el borde más cercano a la bestia saltando al vacío. El fuego arremolinado casi lo alcanzó cuando estiró el brazo en el aire dispuesto a realizar un conjuro de ataque. En ese momento se detuvo recordando que la magia oscura de nada serviría en contra de un demonio y maldijo otra vez a Loki.

_"… el pueblo Vanir al que tú perteneces"._

Gruñendo por lo que tenía que reconocer su mano empuñada rodeada en un principio por una corriente oscura se vio imbuida ahora en la luz de los Vanir esparciendo todas las tinieblas. Y en un rápido movimiento estiró el brazo abriéndola, colocándola detrás de la hoja de la Gram. Luego pensó que de nada serviría lo que estaba haciendo pues la Gram era una espada oscura hasta que comprobó su error.

— _¡Luz del alma!_

El hechizo fue maximizado por la espada Gram dibujándose varios círculos mágicos con runas que le eran desconocidas pues pertenecían al universo del sol de un diámetro mayor a todo su cuerpo, que se extendieron por delante de la hoja y rodearon al rayo de luz en su inicio. La magia atravesó las llamas de Fafnir con una poderosa corriente que las esparció e impactó en la cabeza del monstruo. El rugido de la bestia fue como un alarido de dolor cuando la explosión sacudió los cielos y cubrió casi todo su cuerpo. Tan fuerte fue el impacto que la onda empujó en el aire a Kapsuo de regreso girando hacia atrás. El joven se sintió aturdido hasta que notó que caía y rápidamente volvió a girar el cuerpo clavando la espada en la pared del edificio un par de pisos más debajo de la azota deteniendo la caída, colgando de la empuñadura.

Fafnir se desplomó, su cuerpo dibujó una estela de humo y sangre. El enorme cuerpo rozó a Kapsuo al caer muy cerca del edificio. El joven no dudó, todo lo que le quedaba era su odio hacia sí mismo y hacia Hel y toda su obra. Apoyó rápidamente un pie en la pared empujando, desprendiendo su espada para caer también al vacío siguiendo a la bestia.

Con los brazos pegados a los costados caía en picada a gran velocidad tratando de alcanzar el cuerpo de la bestia. Fafnir giraba dejando una estela de fuego como una estrella fugaz. Recién en ese momento y en un segundo de cordura el joven Kapsuo pudo apreciar la magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo; el gran lago de materia roja como la sangre y brillante como la lava había abarcado todo el valle, varios kilómetros de diámetro, y la mayoría de los edificios habían sido devorados tanto como los montes que cerraban el valle. El edificio de Renoir, la más alta de todas las torres, era el único que todavía se resistía a hundirse aunque ya había sido devorado hasta la mitad. Apretando los dientes juntó más los brazos y piernas acelerando la caída cuando quedaba muy poco por llegar a la superficie del lago rojo.

Mientras el cuerpo de Fafnir giraba con las alas de fuego recogidas y aparentemente aturdido el rostro de Bilkanda en su lomo gesticuló palabras de ira mirando al joven que los seguía. Repitió varias veces el nombre de "Avari" con los ojos negros como dos perlas de profundo vacío y el centenar de brazos se movió rápidamente en parejas realizando con alguna diferencia de tiempo los mismos acelerados movimientos con las palmas y los dedos como si estuviera conjurando algún hechizo. La voz de Bilkanda sonó entonces muy rápida, casi como si estuviera siendo reproducida por una máquina invocando palabras del infierno. Decenas de pequeños círculos mágicos aparecieron delante de cada mano.

Kapsuo lo notó y ahogó un quejido por la desagradable sorpresa cuando de cada círculo se disparó en su contra un delgado destello oscuro, un rayo de energía con la letalidad de una estocada. No tuvo tiempo de moverse en plena caída y estiró el brazo como si diera una orden.

— _¡Escudo!_

La barrera mágica provocó que el centenar de rayos de luz se desviaran formando curvas alrededor de su cuerpo, pero debilitado no pudo con todos. Los primeros impactos debilitaron la barrera y un rayo lo alcanzó en el rostro. Giró hacia atrás todo su cuerpo en apariencia producto del impacto, en pleno giro sus ojos no expresaban ningún sentimiento dominado por su antigua frialdad y su mejilla sangraba por el pequeño corte que el ataque le había provocado. Apenas terminó el giro blandió la espada bloqueando otro par de ataques. Casi llegaron al final del camino y Fafnir reaccionó extendiendo las alas deteniendo la caída. Kapsuo cayó justo después sobre su lomo clavando con toda la fuerza acumulada la espada Gram hasta la mitad de la hoja.

Fafnir rugió herido pero no dejó de volar balanceándose peligrosamente sobre el lago de sangre. En ese momento Kapsuo pudo escuchar los gritos de las almas de Nilfhel y vio como manos se extendían de la superficie acusa tratando de aferrarse de la bestia. Si bien el color de la materia parecía candente al estar tan cerca descubrió que hacía allí tanto frío como si se encontraran en un mundo muerto en mitad del cosmos. Sin detenerse en un momento que se vio con equilibrio desencajó la Gram y la volvió a clavar con toda su fuerza en el lomo del dragón, avanzando hacia la cabeza y remeciendo la hoja en el interior del cuerpo de la bestia queriendo causarle el mayor daño posible. Fafnir bramó, perdió el ritmo del vuelo por un momento y dio varios giros planeando de cabeza sobre el lago, dejando que Kapsuo colgara de una mano de la empuñadura de la espada. Dio un rápido giro reponiéndose para regresar al edificio y ascendió rápidamente por su superficie.

Kapsuo no pudo aferrarse a tiempo otra vez el cuerpo quedando en el ascenso colgado de la espada, Fafnir con torpeza al tratar de volar y ascender fue chocando su cuerpo contra el edificio en varios giros y por suerte el joven mortal se salvó de ser aplastado balanceando el cuerpo y soltando la espada para cambiar de posición justo a tiempo. Pasaron por el borde de la azotea a gran velocidad y continuaron hacia la eternidad del vacío cielo.

Sin detenerse ni menguar en sus esfuerzos Fafnir se elevó hasta internarse en las nubes tormentosas. Kapsuo cerró los ojos y sintió como los brazos se cubrían por una fina capa de escarcha. Después sólo hubo silencio.

.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Si fueron horas o tan sólo segundos no tuvo importancia para él. Trató de concentrarse en sus piernas adormecidas, en las manos entumecidas o en el cuerpo enorme del que colgaba para no peligrar por una fatal distracción, pero no era capaz de aquello. Los intentos momentos vividos habían debilitado su alma, pero no más que los recuerdos que volvían a invadirlo cuando contrarios a sus deseos comenzaban a aparecer en su mente tan vivos como lo que ahora estaba rodeándolo. En la negrura del espeso vapor y el frío ya no sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados.

¿Por qué había sucedido todo esto?

¿Por qué era tan inútil?

¿Por qué pudiendo matar a tantos fue incapaz de salvar una única vida?

¿Ahora qué podía hacer?

¿Qué conseguiría con vencer?

¿Venganza, más venganza, por siempre venganza?

¿O trataría de engañarse a sí mismo y vivir en la mentira de querer proteger Midgard el resto de sus miserables días?

¿No era toda su vida pasada una mentira, el resultado de los planes de Loki que jugó no sólo con su vida y destino, sino también con sus sentimientos?

¿El odio que sentía era tan falos como todo lo demás?

Una vez se sintió solo cuando perdió a su familia. Había olvidado completamente ese sentimiento hasta ahora. Volvía a estar solo y ya no lo olvidaría otra vez. Tendría que vivir por siempre con ese amargo sentimiento. Y lo merecía. Cualquier cosa que le provocara gran sufrimiento era sólo una ínfima parte de lo que debía pagar por sus pecados.

¿Y ella?

La muerte de esa chica fue injusta, tanto, que por primera vez paladeó el sabor de la injusticia que privaba de vida a este mundo. Tan injusto como lo que Odín hizo a Heid y a todo Midgard. Tan injusto como lo que Hel quería ahora hacer al privar de la libertad al mundo mortal, el único de los mundos en todo Asgard que poseía en plenitud aquella extraña propiedad de ser libre.

Pero Midgard no era parte de Asgard. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será. Midgard era Midgard, Midgard era de los humanos, de los mortales, de los antes llamados Vanir, un mundo creado por sus manos deseosas de reconstruir un hogar.

¿Cómo podría un puñado de hombres y mujeres frágiles como el papel enfrentar la ira de los dioses?

No podrían.

Pero lo hicieron ya una vez.

Lo hizo Narami, descendiente de la Vanir Heid.

¿Pero no era todos los humanos descendientes del pueblo del sol?

Dudó. No le importó. No sabía por qué estaba pensando en primer lugar en tantas estupideces cuando no tenían nada que ver con él.

Aunque él era mortal, también Vanir, heredero del rey que guió a todo un pueblo a este universo.

Era una cuestión de responsabilidad.

¿Podía el deber ser tan o más importante que la venganza? ¿Sería suficiente aquello para sobrevivir?

Sin ella no tenía motivación para seguir viviendo. ¿Y si solamente se rendía y se dejaba morir? Después de todo ese mundo no era su responsabilidad, menos el de ella que nada tenía que ver con los mortales no importando cuál fuese el motivo de su nacimiento. Todos los dioses habían complotado de un bando o del otro desperdiciando la vida de muchos seres.

Él era un ser nacido del odio, no forjado para la justicia o para proteger a un mundo entero. ¿Había conseguido cuidar de la única mujer que quiso en toda su vida salvar? No.

Allí estaba su respuesta.

.

Abrió los ojos. Bajo él tenía un manto de nubes tan extenso como el mar, grises con un ligero tono dorado apenas revelando la maldición que se estaba formando bajo ellas. A su derecha tenía el gran cono de nubes que como una torre se elevaba hasta el cielo y las estrellas. ¡Qué magníficas estrellas! Estar montando el lomo de un dragón que deseaba devorar su alma no era tan interesante como todas esas estrellas. ¿A ella le gustaban las estrellas? Dudó, luego afirmó en su mente, esa chica tan boba se dejaba encandilar por todo lo que le parecía hermoso. Obviamente le debió haber amado esas estrellas más impresionantes que las que se veían en el mismo Asgard. Ahora recordó que estaba luchando por ella, pero ni siquiera ese sentimiento del que no estaba seguro podía darle nuevas fuerzas.

Fafnir se sacudió con fuerza y la espada terminó por desprenderse desgarrando una gran escama. Kapsuo se aferró con una mano del borde de uno de los cuernos. Cerró los ojos. Ya no podía sentir el brazo.

—Lo siento —sin odio que alimentara su pecho ya no era nada. El dolor de la pérdida era un sentimiento que debilitaba a los humanos, no los hacía más fuertes como la ira.

Ya no sentía ninguna necesidad para luchar.

Sus dedos resbalaron y se soltó. Separado en el aire Fafnir giró rápidamente golpeando el pequeño cuerpo con el centro de la cola y aunque la armadura lo protegió de las afiladas púas no así resistió su carne el tremendo choque similar a la maza de un gigante. Cayó al vacío tan rápido que la gigantesca figura del dragón pronto se tornó pequeña en cuestión de segundos. La espada resbaló de los inertes dedos y de espaldas se precipitó sobre las nubes traspasándolas con un tenue silbido.

Descendió hasta traspasar el manto de nubes sumergiéndose otra vez en ese mundo que se estaba convirtiendo en la antesala del infierno. En una noche intensa de rojos y dorados, bajo la tormenta sobre el lago de sangre. El edificio antes pequeño ahora creció hasta pasar por su lado, su cuerpo inconsciente girando caía de cabeza directo al vacío donde lo esperaban únicamente las puertas del Nilfhel.

Fafnir apareció volando en picada con las alas recogidas tan rápido que alcanzó el edificio y con las fauces abiertas se acercó peligrosamente al indefenso joven, hambriento de la carne de aquel insolente mortal que tantas heridas le provocó no permitiría que nadie le arrebatara su presa.

_"¡Kapsuo!"_

.

"_¡Kapsuo!"_

Conocía esa voz. Pero cuando era incapaz de recordar siquiera su nombre tampoco podía saber quién era la portadora de esa voz suave y cristalina, tan profunda que le provocó un extraño escalofrío que erizó todos los vellos de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos comandado por esa voz y descubrió que se encontraba en un lugar completamente blanco. Sin cielo ni tierra, sin paredes o fronteras, sin montañas ni abismos. La libertad que podía sentir allí era algo sobrecogedor.

Pronto el éxtasis se convirtió en tristeza cuando a sus pies nacieron brotes, hojas y pétalos, un manto de flores creció como si hubieran pasado diez estaciones ante sus ojos y todo se convirtió en un campo de flores hasta el infinito horizonte, seguido por un manto azul que cubrió el cielo. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Kapsuo —lo llamó otra vez aquella voz y parpadeó confundido. Al tomarse la frente descubrió recién que su propia mano estaba cubierta por una armadura negra. Todo su cuerpo lo estaba y se sintió inquieto. Avergonzado por su presencia tan oscura en un lugar de luz—, ¿dónde estabas, Kapsuo?

El miró con calma y notó a pocos metros la silueta de una chica que le estaba dando la espalda. El largo cabello plateado se balanceaba con una brisa que acababa de comenzar y se mecía rozando con sus puntas los pétalos. La conocía, debía haberla conocido, deseaba saber con todas sus fuerzas quién era ella.

—No te rindas, Kapsuo.

—Ese no es mi nombre —invadido por una pena tan profunda que lo quebrantó sintió la perdida no sólo la de él, sino la pérdida de todos los seres a los que una vez privó de alguien amado—, soy Avari.

—Ese no es tu nombre. Tú eres Kapsuo.

Ella giró muy lentamente. En un instante sintió un acceso de pánico, deseaba verla hacía un segundo atrás pero ahora no quería. Ella lo descubriría, ella se avergonzaría de lo que era, de la armadura negra, de las manos manchadas de sangre inocente, de su carácter que la lastimó tantas veces, de su horrendo corazón lleno de odio, de su…

— ¡Detente!

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó ella a medio girar, cuando ya podía ver el perfil de sus labios y de la respingada nariz, además del mechón de cabello que ocultaba de él sus ojos.

—Tú no conoces lo que realmente soy. Si lo haces me odiarás.

—Él único que te odia eres tú mismo.

— ¡Asesiné a muchas personas inocentes!

—Pero todavía puedes salvar a muchas más. ¿No lo hiciste ya en china?

—Fue una coincidencia, yo no quería salvarlos.

—Pero lo hiciste. Así como no querías matar a esas personas.

—Pero lo hice.

Ella sonrió.

—Ambas son válidas, tus deseos y acciones son tan reales como tu persona.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, quién eres?

—Kapsuo —suspiró con un Es tan triste que me hables así, tenía la esperanza de que quisieras verme tanto como yo a ti.

— ¿Millia?

Ella giró completamente y lo encaró, con las manos cruzadas tras la cintura inclinó la cabeza en un coqueto gesto sonriéndole con cándida alegría.

—Ha pasado un poco de tiempo. ¡Oh, pero mírate como éstas!

Deseó acercarse pero él la rechazó dando un brusco paso atrás.

— ¡No!

— ¿Qué? Ah, oh, bueno, es verdad que he subido un poco de peso —frunció el ceño—, ¿no te gusta que me vea un poquito más gorda?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Demonios, estás loca, ¡no ves cómo estoy vestido! ¡No ves la sangre que está en mis manos! Tienes que temerme, ¡tienes que odiarme, despreciarme por todo lo que he hecho! —Cayó de rodillas cogiéndose la cabeza con ambas manos—. ¡No te atrevas a perdonarme!

—Comprendo —ella sonrió con una mano en el mentón pensativa, como si finalmente hubiera descubierto algo importante que antes estaba fuera de su alcance—, ¡eso era! —Chasqueó los dedos ignorando la dramática escena del joven—. Todo este tiempo, todo lo que has hecho y has dicho, todas las formas en que me has insultado, no, maltratado a cualquiera que se te acerca, la forma en que has amenazado a Ranma tras descubrir que era tu hermano, la manera en que siempre provocas al destino ideando proyectos imposibles, peligrosos, suicidas como destruir a todos los dioses —ella se acercó y se inclinó acomodando femeninamente su largo vestido doblando las piernas, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas y el mentón sobre ellos mirándolo muy de cerca. Kapsuo alzó el rostro y por primera vez se mostró con la mirada perdida y un par de lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos azules e intensos, tan confundido como sólo un Saotome podía estar—. No sólo eres incapaz de perdonarte a ti mismo, te odias tanto que tú no quieres que nadie te perdone.

—Millia…

—Pero vas a tener que hacerte la idea porque yo quiero perdonarte.

—Millia… tú… no…

—Kapsuo —posó su mano sobre la cabeza del joven hombre con ternura, acariciándolo recorriendo sus cabellos desordenados hasta llegar a su rostro donde recorrió toda la mejilla con delicado cariño—, te perdono, no sigas maltratándote más.

Sus ojos temblaron y su rostro se desencajó, cuando cayó al piso acurrucándose con el rostro en el suelo. Y dio un escalofriante grito seguido por un llanto fuerte, estrujando con ambas manos el cabello sobre su frente, derramando todas las lágrimas que había contenido por años desde su infancia cuando dejó de sentir. Millia esperó pacientemente a su lado sobándole suavemente la espalda, sufriendo por cada lágrima que él derramaba sintiendo también el dolor como cuando se da a luz a una nueva vida. Porque la vida comienza con lágrimas y con lágrimas el renacía otra vez para la humanidad.

—Perdóname —susurró cuando ya no tenía más lágrimas y su alma se sentía tan liviana como si la brisa estuviera a punto de arrastrarlo junto con las hojas y pétalos del campo—, ya no puedo más.

— ¡Cómo que no puedes más! —Millia enfadada se levantó empuñando las manos—. Levántate.

—Millia.

— ¡Levántate!

Kapsuo obedeció muy lentamente colocándose de pie.

— ¿Dónde está ese hombre frío y fuerte que no siente ningún dolor? —Reclamó ella—, ¿dónde quedó aquel que sus únicos pensamientos no son "hacerlo o no", sino "cómo hacerlo"? ¡Claro!, para hacerte el fuerte con una chica tan frágil como yo es sencillo, pero la primera diosa que debes enfrentar y te echas derrotado. ¡Tú no eres así!

— ¡No sabes cómo soy!

—Sí, sí lo sé. Eres cuidadoso y preocupado, responsable hasta la autodestrucción. Cumples tus propias promesas sin que nadie te las cobre. Eres el hombre que educado para asesinar fue capaz de sentir la culpa sin que nadie tuviera que reclamarle nada —se calmó repentinamente y sonrió—, ¿no te sientes arrepentido de todo lo que has hecho?

Él dudó. Quería mentir como tantas veces antes pero no lo haría ahora, no ante ella.

—Sí. Tanto que a veces quisiera desaparecer.

—Entonces está todo dicho. ¿O no sabes que el arrepentimiento es el único requisito para recibir el perdón? Mi gran idiota, hace mucho tiempo que ya muchos te han perdonado y ni siquiera lo sabías. ¿No notaste acaso que tu propio hermano trató de no luchar en tu contra en Noatum?

— ¿Eso como lo sabes?

Ella sonrió.

—Es muy simple —se acercó apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Kapsuo y acercando su sonriente rostro a él susurrándole como si le revelara un gran secreto—. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? Este lugar, ¿sabes qué es? ¿No? Al final eres tan lento… debe ser de familia. Este lugar estaba vacío, lo derribaste con tus propias acciones y ahora lo has vuelto a levantar pero muy diferente a como otros lo construyeron. ¿Todavía nada?

—Tú lo creaste.

—No —susurró acercando más sus labios—, éste lugar tú lo creaste. Éste lugar es tu alma.

Al mirar a su derredor vio que el hermoso campo se extendía más lejos todavía, el cielo ahora estaba cubierto de hermosas nubes alargadas y árboles coronaban las colinas con su frescor.

—No es posible.

—Pero lo es.

Ella se separó un poco y estiró su mano invitándola a que se la cogiera.

—Te pido, mi querido Kapsuo que no te rindas. ¡Mucha gente depende de ti!

— ¿Me obligarás a seguir viviendo sin ti? —Enfurecido le respondió con las manos abajo, dejando la mano de Millia estirada—. No deseo hacerlo, ¡no quiero hacerlo! Es injusto que hayas tenido que morir por mi culpa, yo debí…

—Debiste, quizás, pero entonces ¿quién habría protegido a Midgard? ¿Yo? ¿Eres tan cruel que me habrías dejado sola con todo ese peso?

— ¿Y por qué yo?

— ¿Simplemente porque eres tan dulce que no dejarías que yo lo hiciera? —Millia trató de responder dubitativa. Sonrió, para luego suspirar profundamente y agregar con seriedad y tristeza—; porque eres el heredero de este gran peso, lo siento.

Insistió entonces moviendo la mano estirada.

—Por favor, no te rindas, nunca te rindas, desde tu antecesor Yngvi Njörd es que tu familia tiene la maravillosa costumbre de no darse por vencida por más sufrimientos que deban atravesar. Midgard te necesita ahora.

—Pero, Millia…

—No vuelvas a decir que no te importa este mundo porque es tuyo mucho más que mío. Desearía tanto estar en tu lugar, mi querido Kapsuo, y sentirme tan parte de Midgard como tú. Pero esta es la realidad que nos tocó vivir… a ambos —insistió una vez más moviendo la mano estirada—. ¿Vas a seguir haciéndome esperar? Has tenido pésimos modales conmigo desde el principio —cambió su tono de reproche por una dulce sonrisa—, ¿podrías a lo menos ser afectuoso aunque sea únicamente en el final?

—De verdad eres cruel.

—Aprendí del mejor.

Levantó lentamente la mano, le temblaba con fuerza, sus dedos acariciaron la punta de los dedos de Millia.

—Cuando lo haga no nos volveremos a ver —reclamó el joven.

—Quizás —respondió ella con dolorosa franqueza—. ¿Pero no es el dolor la forma en que los humanos cambian y se hacen más fuertes?

—Millia.

—Dime, Kapsuo.

—Siento…

—No debes disculparte, no fue tu…

— ¡Siento que…! —la interrumpió porque necesitaba que ella lo escuchara, dudó, miró hacia un costado, entonces enderezó el rostro buscando los ojos de Millia con una mirada intensa, impaciente y violenta llena de pasión en que los ojos azules se transformaron en un océano brillante y lleno de vida—… siento que te amo.

Millia ahogó un quejido sorprendida, sonrojándose, erizándosele los cabellos y con los labios entreabiertos pareció querer responder llena de emoción, pero él no se lo permitió cogiendo la mano de la chica rápidamente y con fuerza. Todo se volvió blanco ante sus ojos.

.

La mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de algo duro y frío, el resplandor blanco desapareció cuando descubrió que los dedos de Millia se deshicieron rápidamente ante sus ojos en destellos blancos convirtiéndose en la empuñadura de la espada Gram, cogiéndola otra vez cuando el arma había caído girando a su lado. Su rostro sorprendido no duró mucho, porque apenas hubo despertado escuchó el bramido de Fafnir que como un cometa caía sobre él a pocos segundos de estrellarse ambos en el lago de sangre. Apretó los dientes, como si toda la fuerza hubiera regresado a sus brazos y piernas gracias a un sentimiento nuevo y más poderoso que toda la ira que antes había podido reunir durante su penosa vida. Giró con la espada firme en la mano justo cuando Fafnir lo iba a atrapar con las feroces fauces.

Dando un grito de batalla giró el cuerpo otra vez en el aire dando un poderoso corte. La espada Gram ya no estaba rodeada de un aura fría y azulada, tampoco de una energía dorada sustancia original de las almas de los Vanir, ahora era una intensa luz plateada que envolvía la hoja por completo. El choque de los dientes de la bestia y de la poderosa espada Vanir fue brutal causando un estruendo que reventó parte del muro con su sola energía. La sorpresa de Hel que observaba todo desde su trono en Nilfhel fue mayor cuando la cabeza del dragón se dobló bruscamente, los colmillos saltaron destrozados y parte del gran hocico quedó cortado en un mar de sangre negra. El gran cuerpo se enredó con sus propias alas perdiendo la estabilidad y envuelto en fuego giró dando choques contra la pared en la cruda caía. Kapsuo giró alrededor del dragón antes que eso sucediera y se colgó del abdomen de la bestia clavándole la espada. Los cientos de brazos de Bilkanda se agarraron a su cuerpo tirándolo con fuerza queriendo lastimarlo, pero él más fuerte comenzó a trepar por el lomo entre giros de Fafnir y rebotes del cuerpo contra la pared, encontrándose que todo su mundo giraba rápidamente entre una lluvia de escombros y fuego. Vio la piedra Balder a un par de metros de su mano y no le importó nada más que avanzar arrancando los brazos de Bilkanda con la fuerza de su mano y traspasándolos cada vez que clavó la espada.

— ¡Avari! —Clamó el rostro de Bilkanda casi delante de sus ojos escupiendo un gaseoso veneno con el aliento.

Sin siquiera responderle levantó la espada y la clavó ahora en el centro del horrible rostro partiéndolo en dos abriéndolo hasta la misma carne del dragón. Estiró la mano rozando el contorno de la piedra cuando un fuerte choque del lomo lo hizo saltar en un descuido separándose del cuerpo principal cuando la empuñadura resbaló de sus maltratados dedos. Fafnir a pesar de la caída que estaba sufriendo lo vio en uno de sus giros y furioso azotó la cola contra la pared varias veces hasta que dio con el pequeño cuerpo. Kapsuo se cubrió con los brazos cuando en el aire fue inevitable el golpe que lo aplastó contra la pared del edificio como si lo hubiera impactado un bus, pero con la suerte que su espalda chocó contra un ventanal y cruzó el espacio de una larga oficina estrellándose contra la pared contraria a la gran habitación, atravesándola, cruzando al pasillo, pasando por la pared siguiente hasta chocar con una estancia de descanso girando y destrozando los muebles hasta que topó con la última pared y los escombros cayeron sobre él sepultándolo. Fafnir se aferró a la pared con las garras rozando con su cuerpo el líquido rojizo que comenzó las líneas como raíces rojas también sobre el escamado cuerpo de la bestia. El dragón luchó contra la atracción y comenzó a ascender lentamente con las garras, trepando tramo a tramo con las alas de fuego caídas y lastimadas siéndole imposible volver a volar.

La mano de Kapsuo se movió lentamente cerrando los dedos. El brazo se levantó esparciendo los escombros, luego empujó un estante con la espalda hasta ponerse de pie. Se cogió el brazo adolorido y tropezando llegó a la entrada al lado del agujero que él mismo había creado con su cuerpo. Las raíces de sangre ya alcanzaban ese piso e ignorándolas siguió hacia las escaleras luchando por dar un paso a la vez.

.

Cuando llegó a la azotea, de la que quedaba apenas una tercera parte con dos esquinas cortadas y una más quemada hasta que la roca perdió su forma lisa, caminó sin dudarlo al altar, el único lugar indemne de la estructura y se dejó caer al lado del delicado cuerpo de Millia. Trató de acomodarse a pesar de que cada movimiento le provocaba un gran dolor y la cogió en sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza. Ya no le importó que la vibración del edificio se estuviese volviendo más intensa ni que las nubes se alejaban demostrando lo rápido que ahora la estructura se hundía en el lago de sangre. Todo acabaría pronto como el futuro de Midgard.

—Perdóname, jamás te hice sonreír.

Atrajo el rostro de la chica a su mejilla donde la acurrucó con ternura.

—Todo lo que conseguí fue entristecerte con mi egoísmo. Si tan sólo antes hubiese entendido que todo lo que yo era y en todo lo que creía no era más que una ilusión provocada por mi propia debilidad y cobardía; por mi cobardía, sí, al no querer aceptar el peso de hacer lo que sabía era lo correcto. Toda la culpa, todo el dolor que sentí siempre fue porque comprendía muy bien que no estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer. Ya es demasiado tarde para culpar a otros por mis pecados, ellos han cobrado el mayor de los precios.

Cerró los ojos conteniendo el dolor que lo hacía flaquear.

—El destino me ha dado algo precioso que nunca imaginé que existía sólo para arrebatármelo después.

Tampoco le importó sentir el calor de las alas de Fafnir ni el estremecimiento del piso cuando el dragón llegó al borde de la azotea a sus espaldas y trepó pesadamente quedando a pocos metros haciéndole sombra con las alas extendidas. Se veía tan lastimado como el joven y respiraba con suspiros de fuego como un animal cansado.

—Así deseaba verte, mortal —la voz de Hel habló otra vez con seguridad y burla—, caído y de rodillas, ¡postrado a los pies de tu verdadera diosa! Ha sido muy divertido, me he complacido de tus habilidades. ¿Por qué no te unes a mí? Seré generosa, tan dichosa me encuentro en este día que perdonaré tu insolencia y te hago de nuevo mi oferta. Únete a mí, sé mi espada, general entre generales de las huestes de Hel. Los humanos temblarán ante tu nombre y no habrá rincón de Midgard al que no llegue tu espada sedienta de sangre. ¡Dame tu alma! Y te nombraré Avari el poderoso, Avari el sanguinario, ¡Avari el traidor!

—Ése no es mi nombre —susurró para sí. Depositó el cuerpo de Millia y levantándose giró apenas la cabeza mirando de reojo al dragón—. ¡Ése no es mi nombre!

—Sigues siendo un cerdo insolente, mortal, despreciando todas mis concesiones hacia tu acabada alma.

Kapsuo se enderezó separando las piernas apenas manteniendo el equilibrio.

—Yo tengo un nombre —rió tristemente—, uno del que me siento orgulloso. Mi nombre… —Dio un paso adelante y consiguió mantenerse en pie al mover el otro rápidamente—, mi nombre es… ¡Es Yngvi Kapsuo Saotome! Soy descendiente del Vanir Freyr hijo de Yngvi Njörd rey de todos los Vanir, soy heredero al trono de Vanaheim… no… ¡de Midgard! Y tú… tú… no eres más que un estorbo, Hel Angerboda la cobarde usurpadora, ¡ven a mí si quieres quedarte con lo que es mío!

Fafnir rugió escuchándose el quejido airado de Hel.

—… Sao-¡Saotome! ¿Qué burla es esta? —Hel recordó el apellido del otro mortal que también la humilló y supo en su torcido corazón que no se trataba de una coincidencia. Todos sus deseos de reclutar a esa alma desaparecieron ahora deseando aplastarla hasta que no quedara más que cenizas.

Antes de que la diosa pudiera reaccionar el joven avanzó corriendo, al principio con pasos torpes pero después aferrándose a su último deseo agilizando la carrera, llevó la mano tras la cintura y desenfundó su última cuchilla ya que su arma todavía se encontraba clavada en el lomo del dragón; era lada de cristal teñida con la sangre de Millia.

— ¿Qué haces?... ¡No lo dejes, detenlo, mátalo!

Fafnir rugió pero la bestia lastimada apenas consiguió mover la cola cuando el joven la evitó deslizándose por debajo, dando un rápido giro por el piso para después impulsarse y poniéndose de pie seguir corriendo con la daga a un costado. Saltó contra el lomo de la bestia.

— ¡No! —El grito de Hel fue ensordecedor cuando el joven con ambas manos cogiendo la cuchilla por encima de su cabeza la clavó con todas sus fuerzas en el valioso pilar de Asgard.

Hubo silencio. El tiempo se detuvo para todos. La punta de la daga de cristal tocó la superficie de una de las reliquias más valiosas de todo Asgard indestructible incluso para los dioses. Y la piedra Balder se resquebrajó de extremo a extremo. La cuchilla perforó la superficie completamente roja entrando en su interior.

—No… ¡No! ¡No, mi piedra, no, no puede ser, maldito gusano mortal, maldito, maldito por mil generaciones!, ¿qué has hecho?, ¡esto es imposible!

Al girar el cuerpo Fafnir golpeó a Kapsuo antes que pudiera soltar la daga enviándolo con gran violencia al suelo, donde dio tumbos antes de quedar tirado de bruces, habiendo agotado lo último que le quedaba de vida.

—El control, ¡pierdo el control, cómo es esto posible!

Rayos de luz escaparon de la piedra Balder cuando las fisuras crecieron por toda la superficie. El fuego de Fafnir creció desde sus fauces envolviéndolo sin control en un remolino que alcanzó los cielos. La tierra tembló con mayor fuerza.

— ¡No, un mortal, un maldito mortal…! Era perfecto, ¡perfecto, por qué…! ¡Mi esencia, mi gloria, no!

El pilar de Asgard estalló en cientos de fragmentos y liberó una gran luz como una estrella que con un vendaval barrió las llamas de Fafnir, iluminó la punta del edificio como un sol que despejó las nubes con una gran corriente y emitió una columna de luz hasta el infinito. Tan intensa fue la luz que todo fue absorbido por ella, creciendo hasta consumir al valle y las montañas como una cúpula cristalina para después explotar liberando destellos luminosos como estrellas fugaces que recorrieron los cielos de todo el país hasta los confines de Midgard.

.

En la madrugada de un día gris al inicio del invierno un grupo de más de veinte chicas se reunía en un salón del hotel. La ciudad se encontraba convulsionada por lo sucedido durante la larga noche que los expertos decían había durado mucho más de lo normal contra toda ley física. En un extremo de la sala las imágenes del televisor mostraban las grabaciones una y otra vez de la gran bestia que atacó París y los expertos discutían nerviosos hasta llegar a las manos para dar cada uno una notable explicación a la aparición. Todavía se escuchaban las sirenas de los equipos de emergencia recorrer las calles y luchar contra el fuego. Muchas víctimas se llorarían por esa trágica noche.

Las alumnas del colegio Saint Jean, todas con pijamas y batas, miraban estupefactas a excepción de una. Cristina tenía puesto los ojos en la ventana mirando el oscuro exterior cuando sus amigas la llamaron a alejarse del cristal, todo el mundo estaba paranoico con lo ocurrido y las ventanas eran el primer lugar al que no había que acercarse. Ella las ignoró.

—Cristina —dijo Sophie algo nervios—, ¿no tienes miedo? ¡Esto es escalofriante, es el fin del mundo, el apocalipsis, el Ragnarok de los…!

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Ella la detuvo cogiéndola por los hombros. Sophie se quedó espantada por su reacción y no supo qué más decir.

—Cristina, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó Kathy.

—Oh, sí, lo lamento —soltándola se disculpó con una mano en la frente, se la veía cansada—, estoy un poco nerviosa. Es todo.

Miró entonces por la ventana otra vez sintiendo un presentimiento cuando vio la luz. Todas la vieron. Los habitantes de ese lugar del mundo y de más lejos pudieron ver la gran luz que cruzó el cielo y que resplandeció en la noche. Cristina corrió hacia las puertas del hotel seguida por sus amigas, y por las demás chicas a pesar de las desesperadas órdenes de sus maestros también en pijamas y más asustados que las niñas. En la calle toda la gente salió de los edificios y llenaron las avenidas, todos mirando el cielo nocturno donde las nubes retrocedieron por una fuerza sobrenatural y luego vieron un suceso que por siempre se escribiría en la historia, la noche en que centenares de estrellas fugaces volaron en distintas dirección desde el centro de la luz formando tal belleza en el firmamento que todos olvidaron lo que estaban haciendo. Y no fue únicamente el espectáculo, sino que una candidez recorrió a todos los que observaron las estrellas llenándose de optimismo y alegría por el mañana.

Cristina llevo las manos al pecho no pudiendo evitar sus lágrimas. Sus compañeras y las personas en la calle también lloraban y se miraban entre sí con grandes gestos de duda y confusión, porque nadie sabía el porqué lloraban pero lo hacían sin poder controlarse. Ella sí sabía y una paz la inundó creyéndolo un mensaje de esa persona especial. Porque su corazón latía igual de rápido que cuando antes estaba con ella.

—Millia —sonrió entre lágrimas mirando las luces del cielo.

.

El amanecer llegó otra vez, una vez más, como siempre antes había llegado y como seguiría llegando por muchos siglos más. Los rayos del sol cruzaron el cielo y dibujaron la silueta de la ciudad y de los montes que rodeaban el valle. Entre escasas nubes grises y un cielo tan cristalino como no se veía desde los orígenes del mundo. El valle completo había desaparecido y todo lo que quedaba eran kilómetros de un desierto blanco de piedra cristalina. Los edificios se encontraban inclinados y hundidos en la arena, de algunos apenas se podía ver las azoteas entre las dunas. La única torre en alto era el edificio principal de Renoir que se había hundido en tres cuartas partes quedando un pequeño tramo de unos pocos pisos de alto sobre la arena.

Abrió los ojos y sintió frío. Eso hiso que pensara que estaba todavía entre los vivos. Volteó lentamente el cuerpo y apoyando los brazos se levantó muy lentamente. El lugar era un desastre y la azotea apenas había sobrevivido. Sintió un gran dolor en su corazón como si algo hubiera perdido u olvidado. Millia no podía entender lo que había sucedido. Estaba viva, ¡viva!, aunque no recordaba nada más tras haber sido atacada por Bilkanda. ¿Qué había ocurrido allí? Y más importante, ¿por qué Kapsuo…?

Lo encontró antes que sus pensamientos tirado en un rincón de la azotea ante los huesos fosilizados del gran dragón. Gateó hasta llegar a él débil y cansada. No se atrevió a tocarlo llevando ambas manos a su rostro, no quería creer que él…

Con ambas manos lo volvió con cuidado hasta dejar que descasara de espaldas. No lo sentía respirar, su rostro se encontraba pálido y hermoso, los labios amoratados y el cabello revuelto.

— ¡Kapuo! —Lo llamó con desesperación cuando sus manos temblorosas acariciaron el frío rostro—. ¿Qué sucedió, qué fue lo que hiciste? Tú… me salvaste, pero… pero… ¡No tenías derecho a dejarme sola! —Grandes lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos—, no tenías, no… no… esto es… ¡Quería que vinieras!, pero no quería esto —con las mangas trataba de contener sus lágrimas pero no alcanzaba a limpiarse cuando ya más lágrimas le impedían ver—… no tenías… no… tú… ¿Por qué me tenías que salvar? ¿Por qué no me mataste al principio? Así vivirías ¡vivirías, grandísimo egoísta! Ahora me dejas sola, sola ¡no puedes abandonarme!, no puedes, no… no… te odio.

Susurró suavemente.

—Te odio.

Repitió un poco más fuerte

— ¡Te odio!

Cayó sobre su pecho golpeándolo con los puños.

—Te odio, ¡te odio!

Lo golpeó hasta cansarse.

—Te odio.

Sus labios secos se torcieron de dolor.

—Te odio, te odio, te… te… —entre lágrimas dejó de mover las manos descansando completamente sobre él, deseando que ahora también alguna bondad del destino la dejara morir a su lado. Cuando creía conocerlo ahora lo perdía. Todo era demasiado cruel—… te amo.

Ella se detuvo ante su propia revelación. Apretó los dientes y los labios antes de decidirse a seguir.

—Te amo. Sí, te amo —repitió nerviosa.

—Te amo —volvió a decir con la voz temblorosa—. ¡Te amo! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas cerrando la mano sobre los duros diseños de la armadura.

— ¡Te amo!

—Ya te escuché —habló con voz fría y apática—, no tienes porqué gritar.

Los ojos de Millia se abrieron de par en par y con los labios temblorosos se quedó quieta, con el rostro recostado sobre el pecho del joven no sabía si gritar de felicidad u ocultarse allí hasta que todo hubiera pasado. Después de todo ella le acababa de decir que…

—Ka-Ka-Kapsuo, estás… estás…

—Estoy vivo.

Ella se levantó mirándolo incrédulo, por un momento sus manos se levantaron como si quisiera saltar a sus brazos pero se contuvo retrocediendo la espalda para quedar bien derecha con ambas manos apoyadas sobre las piernas. Kapsuo se sentó ocultando a duras penas el dolor que sentía. Sostuvo el peso del cuerpo en una mano y dobló una pierna apoyando sobre la rodilla el otro brazo y la miró directamente a los ojos. Ella, sonrojada, inclinó el rostro para levantar la mirada a tientas, y cada vez que lo hacía él seguía allí observándola tan atentamente que la obligaba a volver a inclinar el rostro.

—Yo… yo creí que… que tú…

— ¿Es verdad lo que acabas de decir? —Preguntó él con tanta dureza como cuando era su profesor en la escuela.

Sonrojada inclinó el rostro y apenas consiguió asentir con la cabeza.

—Ya veo —respondió el joven con calma.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

— ¿Eso es todo?, espere, no, espera —se corrigió dejando de lado el trato educado que en ocasiones tenía con la gente—, ¿cómo es eso de "ya veo"?, ¿"Ya veo" qué? —Sus labios temblaron de emoción y rabia cuando lo encaró, los ojos de la siempre apacible chica brillaban con intensidad y fuego—, ¿no vas a decir nada más?

Esperó, siguió esperando. Kapsuo levantó una ceja y al comprender que tenía que decir algo se sintió cansado y simplemente levantó un poco los hombros con una cómica media sonrisa como un niño culpable de alguna travesura. En otra situación esa reacción tan humana la hubiera alegrado pero ése no fue el caso ahora.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Creía que estabas muerto, ¡muerto! ¿Sabes siquiera lo que significa? Ah, claro que no, si es como hablarle a una pared. ¡Resulta que me he enamorado de una pared! ¿O sería un mueble de cocina, o una silla? Miren, ahora me casaré con mi novio el cuadro, es apuesto pero no habla mucho.

—Millia.

— ¡Y por si fuera poco si lo miras muy de cerca verás que pareciera muy a lo lejos que sabe sonreír!

—Millia…

—Además es tan romántico, ¿saben qué más?, pues resulta que el día que le confesé mis sentimientos el alentó mi corazón diciéndome… ¿saben qué me dijo?: "Ya veo", ¿no te parece perfecto?

— ¡Millia!

— ¡Millia nada! —Gritó entre lágrimas empuñando las manos con fuerza—, ya sé que nunca te he importado y que no soy más que una herramienta para tus fines, ¡pues perdóname por ser tan necia de haberme enamorado de ti! ¿No quieres la piedra Balder? Entonces ve por ella y ya déjame en paz con mis sentimientos que pareciera que en nada te interesan. ¿Quieres tu venganza?, entonces ve a arriesgar tu vida en esa estúpida misión de eliminar a todos los dioses. Ve, ¡ve! Y olvídate de lo que dije. ¿Olvidar? No, si en realidad ni siquiera te importa.

—Millia.

—Deja de pronunciar mi nombre que no te escucharé nunca más. Sí, eso haré, seré tan fría y esquiva como tú. Jamás volveré a llorar por nada.

—Estás llorando.

—No.

—Lo estás ahora.

— ¡No lo estoy!

—Lo… —Kapsuo suspiró pesadamente rascándose la nuca—. El pilar, tuve que destruirlo.

— ¡Otra vez el pilar! Lo único que te interesa es… es esa… ¿lo qué?

—Lo destruí.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente cada uno en la misma postura con que empezaron a discutir, o ella a reclamar y él a escuchar con la misma frialdad de siempre. Millia bajó lentamente los puños apoyándolos sobre las piernas sin dejar de mirarlo con tal sorpresa como si él fuera una atracción del circo.

—Lo… ¿lo destruiste? —Ella preguntó sin fuerzas ahora—, ¿po-por qué?

—Para salvarte.

—No, de verdad —ella negó casi en estado de shock—, ¿por qué?

El no se sintió ofendido por la falta de fe, después de todo era entendible conociéndose a sí mismo y volvió a responder con la misma indiferencia.

—Porque quería salvarte.

Millia no se movió como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Luego miró hacia otro lado, después al suelo, miró hacia el cielo y volvió a bajar la vista mirándose los dedos que comenzaron a entrelazarse jugando nerviosos. Para volver a preguntar con la voz tan suave como un murmullo llena de inseguridad.

— ¿Por qué?

Kapsuo sonrió con la soltura de un auténtico ser humano, en ese momento ella creyó que el sol del amanecer era parte del resplandor del bello rostro de ese hombre.

—Porque para mí tú eres mucho más importante que cualquier estúpida reliquia —lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que a Millia le provocó un vuelvo en su corazón como si toda la presión hubiese caído sobre ella—. No sé si esto es amor, si te amo, no lo comprendo, no sé qué significa esa palabra —agregó pensando en voz alta para luego volver a dirigirse a ella que lo miraba todavía con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa—; de lo que sí estoy seguro es que cualquier ser, demonio, mortal o incluso divinidad que se atreva a lastimarte le arrancaré el alma con mis propias manos —levantó su mano y acarició el rostro de Millia. Ella, ante tal inesperado contacto, ahogó un suspiro tensándose por completo sin saber cómo responder a eso.

—Y… tú… ¿venganza?

— ¿Venganza? —Sonrió sintiéndose más interesado en seguir acariciando la mejilla de la chica y jugando con la punta de sus cabellos—, eso no tiene importancia ahora. Lo único que deseaba era verte viva… y feliz.

Por primera vez ella lo vio sonrojarse y eso confirmó que todo lo que estaba escuchando era verdad. Ahora sus lágrimas fueron distintas, de felicidad y emoción, de una hermosa forma de incredulidad.

—Estoy viva —respondió inclinando ligeramente el rostro con recato ante su caricia, con sumisión ante su mano, con alegría ante su atención tan dedicada a ella—, y también soy feliz porque tú estás aquí… conmigo.

Millia sonrió tan vivamente que él se sintió un poco cohibido como un crío, y para defenderse reaccionó con otra mirada fría y una sonrisa traviesa.

—Lo sé —le dio un suave golpe en la frente con los dedos sorprendiéndola—, boba.

.

..

**_Heredero del Cielo y la Tierra II_**

**_"Venganza & Tristeza"_**

**_._**

**_FIN_**

..

.

* * *

.

..

**EPÍLOGO:**

..

.

_**"Viento estival de invierno"**_

.

La noche era tan cálida que recordaba a los veranos de Gimle, una inquietante anomalía en el clima considerando que se encontraban a inicios del invierno. Se decía que era producto del fenómeno que todavía sin explicación había ocurrido muy cerca de la ciudad de París y desde entonces la temperatura había ascendido para después descender muy lentamente a lo largo de una semana. Esto no le importaba, no por ahora, cuando abrió el siguiente libro.

No le interesaba porque se encontraban ya muy lejos de ese lugar, y porque no era un misterio para él lo que había sucedido. A los pies de los Apeninos la acogedora cabaña de dos pisos se encontraba rodeada por pinos, más a lo lejos se podía ver la nieve comenzando a cubrir los primeros árboles que subían por la pendiente de la montaña, lo que hacía más inusual la tibieza del aire especialmente a esas horas de la noche. Se ajustó los anteojos que utilizaba para leer, miró a las polillas luchar contra la lámpara que colgaba del dintel de la puerta y volvió a pasar de página.

El balcón era ocupado por una pequeña mesa circular donde trabajaba, separado de la amplia habitación por puertas plegables de madera con pequeños vitrales en la mitad superior y un arco de madera sobrepuesto del que colgaba la luz. Ahora abiertas revelaban una habitación muy cómoda cubierta por la piel de un gran animal como alfombra, la cama principal estaba en el centro con un pequeño escritorio adosado a una de las paredes. La normalidad de la habitación era rota con la presencia de espadas y hachas adosadas a las paredes, una lanza cruzada sobre un aparador colgado de la pared tras la cama, un estandarte raído en uno de los muros y un gran mapa de tonos sepia colgado de la pared opuesta que representaba un mundo que no era el de los mortales con algunas recientes anotaciones hechas con un simple bolígrafo azul. También había algunos textos muy antiguos apilados contra una esquina y algunos pergaminos tirados por el suelo.

El sonido de la ducha que de fondo había acompañado sus anotaciones cesó. Escuchó la puerta del baño de la habitación abrirse, un poco de ruido, el quejido de una chica cuando seguramente tropezó con alguno de los libros que había olvidado por allí. La escuchó reclamar de nuevo porque aparentemente el libro que había golpeado era grande y pesado quedando muy adolorida. Él levantó el rostro pensativo bajando un poco los anteojos. "Allí estaba", meditó antes de bajar la cabeza otra vez y volver a leer el párrafo en el que se había quedado.

Cuando Millia apareció con el largo cabello húmedo y una bata masculina grande y pesada que arrastraba por el suelo lo observó detenidamente trabajar. Sonrió, no quería interrumpirlo y se sentó en el escritorio. Sacó incómodamente de los cajones algunas cosas que había conseguido antes de llegar a ese lugar como cepillos y enseres propios de cuidado y belleza que tanto midgarianas como asgarianas nunca podían olvidar. Se dedicó a acomodar un pequeño espejo de apenas treinta centímetros cuadrados entre el mueble y la pared. Con algo de dificultad se miraba mientras se cepillaba el cabello lentamente lamentando que en ese lugar tan masculino, tan práctico como incómodo y propio de él por ser uno de sus refugios no hubiera un tocador decente. Dejó el cepillo sobre el escritorio y lo observó otra vez trabajar.

Kapsuo se encontraba con dos libros abiertos y otros tantos formando una pila a la espera de su atención, rasgando las antiguas y valiosas páginas con desconsiderada atención, posando el bolígrafo sobre los textos antiguos, borroneándolos al realizar correcciones sobre las hojas y trazando pequeñas anotaciones en los bordes. A veces hacía dibujos, esquemas y círculos mágicos como si estuviera con ello interpretando lo que las palabras decían. Sin siquiera terminar el texto lo deslizaba por la superficie de la mesa y abría otro antiguo códice. A veces se distraía leyendo en voz alta en latín o antiguo nórdico, en lenguas celtas o también un poco de inglés o arameo. Millia se sonrió divertida cuando lo descubrió luchar infatigable con una traducción de kanjis, no pudiendo creer la ironía que siendo él japonés eran las lenguas orientales las que más le dificultaba comprender. Saltaba de una información a otra con la obsesión que lo caracterizaba buscando impaciente aquel trozo de verdad que sabía debía existir en alguna parte.

—El baño ya se encuentra libre.

—Mmm… —susurró en lugar de responder. Millia volvió al lado de la cama y se dispuso a cambiarse, pensó en volver al baño para tener algo de privacidad pero al mirar otra vez al distraído Kapsuo suspiró desalentada y dejó caer la bata al piso sabiendo que ni siquiera había reparado en ella. Buscó desnuda recién qué vestir, algo sonrojada volvió su atención al balcón. Nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera imaginaba ese hombre que una mujer se encontraba desnuda tan cerca de él y volvió a suspirar ahora ligeramente molesta.

— ¿Te dije que el baño ya estaba listo? —Volvió a preguntar minutos después apareciendo en el balcón. Ella había traído algunas prendas a pesar de la rápida forma en que abandonaron París hacía dos días, y aunque había adquirido un pijama prefirió ahora ponerse traviesamente una camisa de Kapsuo como única prenda que le llegaba hasta los muslos como si fuera una camisa de dormir. Torció los labios cuando notó que no la había escuchado.

—Ya voy —dijo al final cuando ella ya se preparaba para volver a hablarle.

Millia se sentó en la silla a su lado subiendo los pies y abrazando las piernas, revelando coquetamente el inicio de sus muslos cuando lo miró pacientemente por otros largos minutos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Esperó. Insistió luego como si le hablara por primera vez—. Kapsuo, ¿qué estás…?

—Busco pistas del pasado Vanir de los midgarianos, fragmentos de nuestra historia que existen en las distintas mitologías de los pueblos originarios de este mundo.

—Comprendo —sonrió honestamente contenta por esta nueva faceta que había descubierto en él; de ser un hombre lleno de odio se convertía ahora en un amante de su propia raza aunque no lo reconociera del todo aun—. Me hace muy feliz que te preocupes tanto por tu pueblo.

No respondió. Millia se dedicó al paisaje, era increíble lo cálida que se sentía la brisa a esa hora y cerró los ojos distraída. Recordó su pasado en el bosque y los momentos felices que había vivido con Amatista, ahora se volvía a emocionar al reconocer que tras haber experimentado tantos tormentos volvía a recibir felicidad en su vida y se sintió un poco avergonzada, culpable por ser dichosa cuando tantos otros seres sufrían en el universo. Respiró profundamente el aire con la fragancia de los pinos y entonó una dulce melodía que tantas veces le cantaba Amatista desde que era pequeña.

Guardó repentinamente silencio al recordar que Kapsuo trabajaba y lo observó preocupada.

—Continúa —pidió él seriamente sin despegar los ojos del libro—, me gusta.

Ella sonriendo volvió a cantar casi en un susurro la historia de los bosques de Gimle. Kapsuo parecía leer pero en realidad había cerrado los ojos primero interesado en la letra que hablaba del gran árbol primero y del océano verde que cubría a la primera Asgard. Después simplemente se quedó prendado de la voz de Millia y lentamente alzó los ojos mirándola, examinándola centímetro a centímetro sin perder detalle de ese cuerpo para él tan perfecto como el alma que contenía. Se pasó por su mente la imagen de Millia muerta en sus brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza empujando con el brazo un libro por accidente. El golpe del pesado tomo contra el piso asustó a Millia que cesó su canto.

—Lo siento, fue mi error —Kapsuo se agachó para recoger el libro cuando por accidente miró por debajo de la mesa encontrándose justo delante de ella. Se levantó tan bruscamente por la seductora sorpresa que calculó mal y se golpeó la cabeza contra el borde de la mesa haciendo saltar todos los libros.

Millia se paró de un salto de la silla preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien, qué sucedió? ¿Kapsuo?

El joven miró en otra dirección evitándola con cierto brillo de culpa en los ojos.

—Sí, nada, fue mi error otra vez. Lo siento.

Ella lo miró preocupada por la forma tan extraña en que estaba actuando, trató de no preguntarle sabiendo que eso lo incomodaba y prefirió cambiar de tema.

—Será mejor que prepare algo para cenar.

—No lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué? —saltó con un atisbo de indignación cuando las palabras duras y repentinas parecían decir algo más.

—Ya me he encargado de ello, eh… —extrañamente se quedó sin palabras al observarla como si hubiera recordado lo que hace segundos acababa de ver y algo cohibido volvió a desviar la mirada cogiendo otro de los libros por azar y abriéndolo por el centro como si leyera—… mientras te bañabas.

— ¡Sabes cocinar! —Exclamó auténticamente sorprendida.

El libro se cerró de golpe y ella llevó ambas manos a la boca enmudeciendo arrepentida. Guardaron silencio por largos minutos. Ella comenzó a suspirar mirando las estrellas. Kapsuo bajó el libro preocupándose otra vez de ella.

—Presiento que algo te incomoda.

—No es nada.

Él dejó el libro y levantándose rodeó la mesa sentándose en el borde delante de ella. De alguna manera un gesto que le quedó aprendido de cuando actuó como maestro y gustaba de sentarse en su mesa dentro del salón de clases.

—Dime qué es.

—Te he dicho que no te preocupes, regresa a tus libros ya que son muy importantes, y…

Kapsuo miró hacia atrás la pila de textos para volver después a ella.

—Te molesta que esté leyendo.

—Sí… ¡no! Oh, qué estoy diciendo. Kapsuo, ¿es verdad que me amas?

—Ye te dije que no sé lo que significa ese sentimiento —respondió algo apenado mirando en otra dirección.

— ¿Pero quieres estar conmigo?

—No estoy seguro tampoco de eso.

— ¡Cómo!

—Millia, yo…

— ¡Cómo puedes decirme algo así! Has estado evitándome desde que llegamos, apenas hemos cruzado palabra, ¡actúas como si yo no existiera! Pero te comprendo, tu vida fue dura y… ¿y…? ¡No, no es verdad, no puedo entender que si dijiste que sentías algo por mí ahora actúes tan distante! Ya no me atacas ni me tratas como tu prisionera, pero presiento que estás huyendo por algo. Te lo suplico, si quizás no es verdad que sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti está bien, quizás te presioné, quizás tratas de actuar como una persona amable ahora y no quieres hacerme sentir mal, ¡pero no puede ser que…! No es posible que te sienta más real cuando eras un odioso asesino que ahora que se supone eres más humano… ¡Oh, no, lo siento, yo no quise decir eso, yo…!

Kapsuo se alejó dándole la espalda. Su mirada oscureció al recordar lo que era antes y no podía negar sus acusaciones.

—Kapsuo, perdóname —ella lo siguió y lo cogió por detrás de la camisa tirando de ella con insistencia—, te lo suplico, yo no quería decir aquello. Es mi culpa, estoy algo frustrada y nerviosa con todo esto, ¡pero no es que te odie sino todo lo contrario!

—No fue tu culpa —sin dejar de mirar el horizonte levantó la mano y la posó suavemente sobre la cabeza de la chica, aunque todavía podía verse el dolor en sus ojos—, los humanos hablamos sin pensar.

—Pero yo no soy humana —ella bajó los ojos entristecida deseando castigarse por lo que había hecho—, quizás porque soy la hija de un demonio es que actué así, lastimar a la gente puede ser parte de mi naturaleza.

— ¿Puedes dejar de decir tantas estupideces?

Millia saltó y retrocedió asustada pero él impidió que se alejara atrapándola por los brazos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo siento, yo no…

—Deja de disculparte cuando no has hecho nada. Yo soy el único culpable, tienes razón en todas tus quejas.

—Lo…

— ¡Ya basta!

Ella enmudeció y asintió muy lentamente.

—Sí, es verdad, he tenido problemas para tratar contigo —confesó el joven sabiendo que como en una batalla la única manera de vencer era con un ataque frontal y suicida—. Te he evitado, he callado, me he negado a mirarte aunque a veces me sea imposible no hacerlo… como cuando te cambias —agregó en un rápido susurro mirando en otra dirección y ella se sonrojó erizándosele el cabello, pero él siguió hablando impidiéndole alguna respuesta—. Todo ha sido mi culpa, porque yo…

Al mirarla a los ojos no supo como continuar. Entonces trató de encontrar las palabras que nunca había usado pero que conocía que tenían aquel significado tan especial que ahora necesitaba expresar. Sin soltar sus brazos cayó de rodillas ante ella asustándola un poco, mirándola como un hombre cansado tras un viaje que le llevó una vida entera realizar y que por fin había hallado aquello tan deseado.

—Perdóname, pero he sido un cobarde. No sé de qué manera tratar contigo.

— ¿Soy un problema? —Preguntó en un susurro.

—No, yo lo soy. Todas mis palabras, todos mis gestos, todas mis acciones, para lo único que he sido preparado es para asesinar, mentir, amenazar, provocar y torturar. Pero contigo es distinto, eres… perfecta. ¿Qué palabras debo utilizar para dirigirme a ti? ¿De qué forma debo responder sin tener que provocarte pavor? —Los ojos azules temblaron intensamente—. ¡No puedo hacerte feliz!

Dejó caer el rostro apoyándose en el vientre de Millia.

—No puedo.

—Kapsuo, idiota, todo lo que necesitaba era que me dijeras justamente eso.

— ¿Millia?

—No tienes que temerme, yo sé cómo eres y aunque en ocasiones pierda la paciencia no es por tu forma de ser, sino porque tratas de ocultar eso de mí —levantó la mano lentamente posándola sobre la cabeza del joven hombre, acariciando los cabellos con dulzura—. No tienes que hacer eso cuando yo te amo tal y como eres.

—Pero antes, yo…

—También te amo como lo que eras. Todo tu ser con sus falencias y virtudes, con todos tus pecados, con todas tus heridas y también con toda esa fuerza de la que carezco que me hizo prendarme de ti —se arrodilló delante de él para quedar a su misma altura buscando sus ojos—, es a ti completamente al que quiero tener en mis brazos por muy débil e inútil que yo sea, es a ti a quién deseo proteger de alguna manera. Si te ocultas de mí más inútil me haces sentir, al creer que no confías en mí ni siquiera para escucharte.

Kapsuo la miró tan fijamente que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y dudar de sus propias palabras creyendo haber dicho algo vergonzoso, cuando en un gesto impulsivo la abrazó con todas su fuerzas.

— ¡Kapsuo!

—Perdóname, he sido egoísta. Estoy seguro que te amo.

—Yo… —Millia se quedó sin palabras.

—Pero dudo de querer estar contigo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es peligroso para ti —se separaron lentamente mirándose a los ojos—, tienes que regresar a Asgard porque en este momento Midgard no estará libre de la influencia de Hel ni de los planes de Loki. Hay peligros que todavía no han sido revelados, algo que oculta y que trato de descubrir.

— ¿Por el bien de tu pueblo?

—No… yo… sí, por mi pueblo —respondió finalmente con un poco de timidez.

—No importa el peligro no voy a dejarte. ¡Ah, no, no trates de utilizar esa mirada conmigo!

Kapsuo frustrado por tan férrea defensa se levantó dejándola en el piso haciendo una rabieta con su clásica postura fría y mirada demoledora. Pero ella esperó en el suelo de brazos cruzados pacientemente con la misma mirada desafiante. Al final el joven bajó los hombros y sin dejar de mostrarse distante ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la que ella cogió sonriente.

—Eres un crío —remató ella sonriendo.

—Mmmm…

—Y no gruñas, te saldrán arrugas en la frente.

—Te estás burlando de mí.

—Sí —ella se acercó apoyando sus manos en el pecho del joven buscando sus ojos—, porque ya no te temo —levantó la mano lentamente acariciando su mejilla—. Te amo.

—Si pudiera decir esas palabras con tanta facilidad como lo haces tú.

—No lo hagas, no te esfuerces, ¿todavía no entiendes que te quiero así como eres?

Él sonrió y atrapándola desprevenida la rodeó por la cintura con una mano y acercó sus labios besándola. Ella se resistió por la sorpresa, él era torpe, agresivo, violento y fuerte, pero bastó que ella dejara de luchar para que él suavizara su tacto lentamente, deslizando las manos por la silueta de su espalda hasta hacerla olvidar todos los problemas del mundo. Al separarse ambos se miraron en silencio, tras el sopor romántico se avergonzaron de lo que habían hecho mirando los dos el piso.

—Eso fue… —murmuró ella.

—Interesante —agregó él.

— ¿Sólo interesante? —Se quejó Millia.

—Sí —el agregó con voz marcada y una clara sonrisa burlesca—, "sólo" interesante.

Ella cogió un libro y se lo aventó por la cabeza, él lo esquivó y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que cayó sobre el césped rodando por la pequeña pendiente sobre la que se encontraba la cabaña.

—Ése libro tenía mil doscientos…

— ¡Y qué me importa! —Le arrojó un segundo libro que volvió a evitar—, ¿así que eso fue todo? ¡Te acabo de dar mi primer beso, se supone que es importante para los midgarianos!

Atrapándola de los brazos la acercó otra vez a su cuerpo.

—Ésa también fue mi primera experiencia —confesó inmutable.

— ¿Qué? —Se calmó mirándolo incrédula—, pero yo creía que… bueno a tu edad… y la experiencia… oh, oh, ¡oh! —avergonzada se quedó sin palabras.

Kapsuo se mostró un poco incómodo y trató de justificarse.

—En mi trabajo anterior no tenía mucho tiempo para entablar relaciones precisamente.

Ella sonrió antes de responder.

—Hasta ahora.

El miró las estrellas, sin necesidad de un reloj sabía que quedaba poco para el amanecer.

—Dejemos esto para después —continuó con tal frialdad que destruyó el buen ambiente que existía entre ambos confundiéndola—, será mejor que vayas a dormir.

— ¿Seguirás trabajando?

—Sí.

— ¡Tus heridas son peores que las mías! Necesitas más reposo que yo.

—Comprendo, también dormiré entonces. Mmm… —lo pensó detenidamente—. Antes ya tuvimos esta discusión una vez.

— ¿La tuvimos…? Espera.

Kapsuo entró en la habitación dejándola atrás, abrió una cajonera y sacó un juego de frazadas extra que guardaba.

— ¿Qué haces?

—No te diré o discutirás otra vez por una tontería. Tú dormirás aquí, yo bajaré y ocuparé el sofá.

—Ahora entiendo, ¿pretendes que te dejaré?

La miró tan fríamente que comprendió que ya no estaba jugando. Terminó de hacer un bulto y cruzó delante de ella rápidamente en dirección de la puerta. Cuando ella lo detuvo tirando con fuerza de su camisa.

—Millia, ya te dije que…

— ¿Y si te quedas aquí?

—No permitiré que tú duermas abajo.

—No… no… digo… —sonrojada y sin soltar su cabeza inclinó el rostro ocultando su mirada—… juntos.

Kapsuo comprendió. Quería evitar esa conversación de alguna manera inteligente pero su mente perdió ante la estúpida emoción que ahora lo provocaba.

—Tengo miedo —agregó la chica tras un suspiro al no recibir respuesta—, miedo de despertar y encontrarme otra vez en Asgard, de abrir los ojos y no verte allí.

—Millia…

—Huirás, ¿cierto? Como la última vez.

—No…

— ¡Escaparás creyendo que esto es lo mejor para mí!

Kapsuo dejó caer el fardo de mantas y giró rápidamente abrazándola.

—Te arrepentirás —dijo presionando la cabeza de Millia contra su pecho, con una mirada ausente de toda emoción—, sufrirás por haberme conocido. Si te quedas a mi lado no podré protegerte por siempre, no soy tan fuerte. ¡Te arrepentirás de haberme conocido!

—Ése será mi problema, no el tuyo.

—Entiendo —se calmó pero no la dejó ir siempre teniéndola entre sus brazos, buscó entonces palabras suaves que pudieran hacerla desistir como una única defensa no en contra de ella, sino en contra de sus propios sentimientos que comenzaban a superarlo—. Una vez que seas mía lo serás para siempre. No perdonaré al que te quiera mirar, menos al que se atreva a acercarse a ti. ¿No lo comprendes? Soy peligroso, no sé controlarme, no sé tratar con estos sentimientos. Si alguien te amenaza lo mataré. ¿Eso quieres?

Ella sonrió recostada en su pecho.

—Sí, eso quiero.

—Pero, tú no… no puedes entender lo que me estás pidiendo.

—Kapsuo, eres tan lento —murmuró feliz—, ¿todavía no comprendes que ya soy tuya? Tendrás que asumir esa responsabilidad.

Se rascó la cabeza con fuerza haciendo un gesto de desagrado cuando se vio imposibilitado de seguir discutiendo con ella.

—Eres terrible.

—Lo sé —se sonrió cerrando los ojos—, lo siento.

.

..

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

_Ésta historia, como tantas otras, continuará en el tercer acto y final de Ragnarok._


	32. Prólogo Acto III

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Crónicas de Asgard: Ragnarok es un fic elaborado sin fines de lucro, inspirado en esta clásica obra que tantas alegrías nos brindó durante años y así prolongar la aventura y la fantasía entre sus seguidores. Deseando que este escrito sea del agrado de todos ustedes me despido agradecido también por el apoyo constante y el cariño inmerecido que siempre me han otorgado.

_-Noham Theonaus._

* * *

..

.

..

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:**_

..

.

Las grandes puertas de Noatum se abrieron al amanecer. La neblina se deslizó por la superficie de las aguas ingresando en la bahía artificial de la silenciosa ciudad. No hubo vítores, tampoco aclamaciones, sólo la espera que hacía angustioso cada segundo que separaba la vieja embarcación del puerto dentro de los muros de la ciudad. El crujir de las tablas deslizándose y chocando contra los pilotes que tan toscamente habían levantado durante la noche sobre la ancestral piedra remeció la plataforma. Nadie se movió, nadie podía haberlo hecho tampoco dejando sola a la joven señora que con una mano estrujando su vestido en el pecho parecía no respirar por la espera. La nave apenas se detuvo deslizó una plancha como puente uniéndola a la plataforma. Ella no esperó. Corrió recogiendo los bordes del incómodo vestido subiendo a bordo.

Los hombres se separaron apenas la vieron, los siete Dragones Rojos y algunos miembros de la improvisada tripulación, elfos de Jarnvidr que ahora sin rey juraban lealtad a cualquiera que representara la gran ciudad que flotaba en el mar y que parecía ser la fuente de quienes los habían liberado, todos retrocedieron silentes e inclinaron los ojos evitándola.

— ¿Y Ranma? —Ahogó un suspiro con su súplica llevando los dedos a sus labios fríos, asustada buscaba de uno en uno las miradas pero nadie quiso responderle evitándola con temor.

—Señorita Akane, yo…

—Méril, ¿dónde está Ranma? ¿Dónde se metió ahora? Si no ha venido con ustedes juro que le haré pagar. Porque él… porque ese idiota… él…

La mente de Akane se nubló negándose a aceptar lo que los ojos del más joven de los dragones le decía.

—Akane, lo lamento.

— ¿Qué lamentas, Rashell, qué estás diciendo?

El joven de cabellos dorados, de seriedad profunda e ilegible, se apartó no queriendo responder. Todos obedecieron su gesto y dejaron ver el círculo que rodeaban con celo en la cubierta y que antes habían apartado de los ojos de la chica con vergüenza.

.

..

_**Basado en la famosa obra de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

..

.

Akane esperó. En el centro había un bulto en el piso que no era otro más que el cuerpo del joven al que esperaba y que descansaba de espaldas sobre su capa estirada como una manta. A su derecha reposaba Skirr y a su derredor otras armas, una por cada miembro de su escuadrón que le rindió honores de esa manera tan simple y tan significativa para ellos. Dio dos torpes pasos hacia él, todo el impulso que antes había tenido se diluyó junto con su esperanza, toda la anterior impaciencia convertida ahora en agua y arena que enmohecía sus movimientos hasta hacérsele difícil respirar.

Cayó de rodillas a su lado, lo miró, movió la cabeza apartando la mirada y buscando en los otros con los ojos humedecidos algún gesto que le revelara que se trataba de sólo una broma. Nadie le habló. Temblorosa acercó los dedos al rostro que parecía dormido y lo rozó, sintió un escalofrío. Ése no podía ser él, no ese cuerpo vacío, sin calor, sin vida no podía ser Ranma.

—Akane… —Méril se animó a hablarle cuando la chica parecía incapaz de siquiera pensar—, Akane, lo sentimos, ha sido nuestra culpa —apretó los puños con fuerza conteniendo las lágrimas—. Él…

—No es verdad —murmuró la chica—, no es verdad, es una broma, ¿verdad? Él está jugando conmigo. Se va a levantar, se va a reír y yo lo voy a odiar por ello.

—Akane, perdónanos, él se sacrificó para salvarnos a todos en la bahía, incluso a esta ciudad. Él lo hizo por todos nosotros, lo hizo por ti —Méril se sentía obligado a que ella supiera el gran hombre que su amigo había sido, no sabía si eso mitigaría el dolor de la chica o el propio, pero creía que algo debía hacer desde ya por su memoria—, Ranma…

— ¡No es verdad! —Ella se echó sobre el cuerpo del joven—, no es verdad, no puede ser verdad. ¿Y nuestras promesas, qué pasa con nuestros sueños? ¡Ranma, idiota, no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! Despierta, abre los ojos, no me dejes sola, no te atrevas o te odiaré por siempre, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Abre los ojos, por favor, Ranma, te lo suplico!

Lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza.

— ¡Ranma!

Méril quería decir algo pero Rashell lo retuvo cruzando su brazo por delante y haciéndole una suave negativa con la cabeza. El más joven se sintió ofendido por la frialdad de su compañero, pero notó entonces el resplandor húmedo bajo los ojos oscuros y vacíos del antes mercenario.

.

..

_**Un fic de Ranma ½ escrito por Noham Theonaus.**_

..

.

— ¡Ranma! —Repitió sin descanso abrazándolo, gritando, gimiendo, creyendo que todo eso no se trataba más que de un terrible sueño, otra de sus pesadillas negándose a la realidad.

Los recuerdos de cuando se conocieron, la forma en que él se reía de su apariencia para molestarla, los problemas en los que ambos se metieron durante los últimos años en que vivieron juntos, los temores a perderlo en muchas ocasiones y la felicidad del reencuentro. Todo se perdía en una inmensidad blanca de su mente enloquecida cuando la última imagen que tuvo de él fue del callejón que cada día recorrían juntos camino a la escuela. Allí estaba Ranma sonriendo con esa maldita arrogancia que tanto le encantaba, con las manos en los bolsillos y la maleta de la escuela colgando de las cintas que amenazaban con resbalar de los hombros, cerrando los ojos en un gesto de felicidad le daba la espalda para desaparecer con una mano en alto como una despedida.

—Te odio, ¡te odio! ¿Por qué? No puedes dejarme ahora, ¡no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Despierta, por favor, despierta! Despierta…

Las lágrimas de Akane brotaron mojando el rostro pálido y sin vida que acurrucaba contra su pecho, con las manos rodeaba su cabeza y cuerpo, besó sus cabellos, suplicó a gritos y también en incoherentes murmullos; pero no importaba lo que ella hiciera porque ya no podía escucharla. Ranma ya no estaría allí para ella nunca más.

.

..

…

**Crónicas de Asgard:**

**Ragnarok**

.

**Acto III**

.

"**Traición"**

…

..

.


	33. Capítulo 25: Agridulce

.

**XXV**

.

**Agridulce**

.

1

.

La vibración a intervalos cortos meció la superficie del pequeño estanque en el jardín de la familia Tendo produciendo constantes ondas que inquietaron a los peces. Las hojas del gran árbol testigo de todos los acontecimientos felices y alocados, y también de los tristes, se desprendían una tras otra ante la inquietante furia que parecía conmoverlo. En el interior del amplio dojo de la familia tan vacío tras la muerte de la señora Kimiko Tendo, después lleno de vida y risas a la llegada del joven que cambió toda su triste rutina volvía ahora a cambiar adoptando sonidos y colores que ya no eran alegres ni tampoco melancólicos. Fuerza, violencia, gritos, jadeos, sudor que empapaba el piso haciéndolo resbaladizo para la dueña de toda aquella tristeza que era incapaz de sobrellevar, todo ello consumía a la adolescente que ahora observaba de rodillas a su oponente que se plantaba como un muro impenetrable.

— ¡Lo estás haciendo mal! —La regañó Nina, la chica de cabellos dorados y cortos que con una espada de acero asgariano más corta y manejable que su acostumbrado espadón de cristal la amenazaba de pie como la imagen de la terrible realidad que era incapaz de vencer—. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita? —Preguntó insuflada de orgullo herido al notar que su primera discípula era tan lenta para adquirir algo de aquel valioso conocimiento de esgrima. Cuando vio que Akane no respondía y cabizbaja se limitaba a respirar desesperada como si se hubiera estado ahogando por horas, ella calmó su impaciencia y también el tono de su voz cuando le volvía a dirigir la palabra—. Tienes que levantar más los brazos, mantenlos rectos al momento del impacto o no tendrás soporte y serás un blanco fácil para un contraataque, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí —respondió rápidamente sin revelar emoción alguna ni permitir que sus jadeos interrumpieran la determinación de sus labios.

—Cuando ataques no debes dejar de mirar a mi espada, a ella es a la que tienes que derrotar no a mí.

—Sí.

—Si sigues por este camino terminaras muerta…

— ¡Sí! —insistió en su respuesta con impaciencia interrumpiéndola. Nina se molestó y pasándose una mano por el cabello recogiendo un mechón por sobre la oreja la miró detenidamente.

Akane en su traje de entrenamiento apenas podía respirar con calma. Día tras día, a cada momento, sus entrenamientos aumentaban en fuerza y demente devoción, pero no en resultados. Todo lo que ella era parecía ser un cúmulo de ira contenida en un saco a punto de estallar, mientras más se esforzaba más parecía angustiada en lugar de liberarse. Nina Dalange comenzaba a imaginar que esa idea de permitirle aprender la esgrima de Asgard no estaba dando resultado para calmar aquella destrozada alma ni reparar un corazón fragmentado por la desdicha. A pesar de todo el cansancio que sentía la menor de las hijas de Soun Tendo volvió a levantarse con dificultad y empuñó con ambas manos la flamante katana Dragón. La espada que una vez perteneció a su amado Ranma se veía mucho más grande en su poder dejando más espacio libre en la empuñadura aunque la cogiera con ambas manos, el pendón tenía una cabeza dorada de dragón y en la protección al inicio de la hoja de acero se elevaba una ala de oro con una garra del extremo opuesto, ambas piezas como protección para las manos. Nina la observó con tal disgusto como si le estuviera gritando "estúpida" con todo su rostro.

— ¿Quieres continuar? —Preguntó de mala gana.

Akane asintió débilmente sin mirarla a los ojos.

— ¡¿Quieres continuar?

— ¡Sí!

—Perfecto, mientras tengas fuerzas para hablar con tanta insolencia no será peligroso que te siga castigando por tu necedad. Ahora será mejor que lo hagas bien o no te daré más lecciones, no quiero cargar con una muerte en mi conciencia por culpa de tu idiotez. ¿Me entendiste?

La chica volvió a asentir.

— ¡¿Me entendiste?

— ¡Sí, todavía puedo seguir!

—Pobre niñita tonta —suspiró con rabia levantando otra vez la espada—. ¡Prepárate! Separa más las piernas, levanta esos brazos. Por el maldito Nifelheim, ¡vuelve a corregir la postura! ¿Te estás viendo siquiera? ¿Y así te haces llamar una guerrera? ¡No eres más que una vergüenza! ¿Qué estás esperando, una invitación? Atácame ya y espero que esta vez hagas que valga la pena mi tiempo.

Ella no mostró rabia ni orgullo ante las palabras hirientes de Nina, todo lo que hizo fue retorcer la humedecida empuñadura de la katana que había perdido todo su resplandor, sin el alma de K'Zun Fei que antes moraba en la hoja de acero no era más que una fría y silenciosa arma sin vida. Apretó los dientes y cargó con un fuerte grito de batalla, uno que reflejaba más su desesperación que el verdadero deseo de combatir. Rápidamente giró la hoja abanicándola hacia un costado de su cuerpo emitiendo un metálico silbido cuando cortó el aire.

Las hojas de acero se deslizaron una contra la otra, la primera se mostró serena en su defensa más la segunda erráticamente tembló durante el recorrido tras el duro embiste. Ambas cantaron cuando en un diestro movimiento Nina la obligó a levantar el arma y exponer la defensa para cargar con el hombro limpiamente sobre el pecho de la chica. Akane cayó de espaldas bruscamente, pero para sorpresa de su impaciente maestra la chica giró hacia atrás tras el duro rebote apoyando ambos pies y una mano en el piso volviendo a cargar con suicida insistencia. Nina se vio sorprendida por la gran velocidad y malamente torció el cuerpo hacia un costado. Si Akane hubiese sido más diestra o mostrado un poco más de claridad mental habría visto el error de su oponente conociendo que la tenía en sus manos, pero en su furor cargó todo el peso de su cuerpo en una sola estocada que rozó la espada de Nina y también su cuerpo. Al pasar por su lado los ojos de la valquiria mostraron por un segundo una profunda tristeza cuando notó en el rostro de Akane como la ira la tenía cegada completamente. Bastó un simple empujón con la mano en la espalda de la chica para que su propia fuerza la arrojara al piso otra vez girando con tanta violencia que más de una marca quedaría en sus brazos y piernas para lamentarse después, soltó la espada que rodó por el suelo siguiéndola, hasta que ella se detuvo chocando de espaldas contra la pared dejando escapar un escalofriante quejido en la forma de un agudo chillido interrumpido por la repentina falta de aire.

— ¡Akane! —Kasumi, parada en la puerta del dojo se llevó ambas manos al rostro asustada por la horrible caída que acababa de presenciar. Nina que se había mostrado tan asustada como ella en un principio ante la presencia de la hermana mayor de la terca chica actuó inmediatamente mostrando seguridad.

—Oh, Kasumi, qué maravilla. De seguro vienes a decirnos que el desayuno se encuentra preparado.

—Pero… Akane… ella… y…

Nina caminó rápidamente hacia la salida del dojo cruzándose con la hiperventilada y nerviosa Kasumi, susurrándole rápidamente en un tono que sólo ella pudo escuchar.

—Déjala sola, estará bien.

—Pero…

— ¡Oh, qué hambre tengo! —Clamó la valquiria fingiendo boba alegría cuando tiró del brazo de Kasumi obligándola a seguirla a pesar de que los pies de la chica se negaban a alejarse del dojo incapaz de protestar con sus suaves palabras preocupada por el bienestar de su pequeña hermana.

Akane no reparó en la llegada de Kasumi, tampoco en la mala actuación de Nina ni mucho menos en el silencio que ahora la rodeaba en la soledad del vacío dojo. De costado recostada en el suelo era víctima de tan tremendo dolor que ahora recorría todo su cuerpo que sintió justificadas sus lágrimas; pero las heridas no eran más que una excusa para dar rienda suelta al deseo de llorar que siempre llevaba consigo desde aquel triste día en que lo perdió todo.

—Duele… —se quejó en un suspiro acurrucándose en posición fetal rodeando su vientre con ambos brazos—. Duele mucho... —la voz se le quebró mientras la imagen de la katana tirada a menos de un metro delante de sus ojos comenzó a tornarse borrosa por culpa de sus propias lágrimas—. Ya no puedo… yo… —su voz se convirtió en un fino y tembloroso hilo, tan frágil que podría haber sido borrada por la más ingenua brisa—… ya no lo soporto.

.

Habían algunas risas en la mesa y se respiraba un poco de paz en la familia, la que fue interrumpida cuando Akane apareció en la sala vistiendo ya su uniforme. Todos silentes la observaron. Kasumi trató de distraer la notoria atención sobre su hermana comenzando a servir el desayuno y Nabiki subió el volumen del televisor ignorándola.

—Buenos días, hija. ¿Te encuentras…?

—Estoy bien —respondió cabizbaja y sin ánimo siquiera de forzar una sonrisa por cortesía. Se sentó en la mesa rápidamente evitando los ojos del resto.

Nodoka apareció tirando de la mano a una somnolienta Iris.

— ¡Oh! —Nodoka se asustó de verla como si se hubiera topado con un espectro, para luego reaccionar rápidamente tratando de disimular su involuntaria reacción—. Oh, Akane, buenos días. Te ves mucho mejor que…

—Gracias, tía Nodoka.

La chica era amable pero tan fría y distante que no podían leerse sus pensamientos. No parecía ser ella misma. Iris se frotó los ojos y al verla no actuó como el resto sino que corrió al lado de su joven e inexperta madrea adoptiva abrazándola por detrás.

— ¡Mamá Akane, buenos días!

—Ah, oh, buenos días, Iris —la chica perdió toda la frialdad ante la sonrisa de la pequeña y con los labios temblorosos sintiéndose culpable por su debilidad contrastada por la radiante alegría de la niña apenas tuvo fuerzas para volver a hablarle—. Lo… lo siento, no me encuentro muy bien ahora.

— ¿Mamá Akane está enferma? —Rápidamente saltó a sus brazos obligando a Akane a retroceder el cuerpo para darle espacio entre ella y la mesa y sostenerla con los brazos algo apresurada. La niña con preocupación y curiosidad apoyó su pequeña mano en la frente de Akane y la otra en la suya—. ¡Oah, está fría, fría!

—No tengo fiebre, Iris —sonrió sin dejar de lado su melancolía, pero esta vez fue honesta. El rostro de la pequeña era como un cáliz que remediaba temporalmente su dolor—. ¿Ya te vas a la escuela?

—Mamá… —Iris apretó los labios como si fuera a reclamar gruñendo ruidosamente.

— ¿Qué, qué sucede, acaso olvidé algo? —Akane reaccionó con energía por primera vez en la mañana mostrándose un poco asustada por la molestia de la niña.

—Mamá Akane iba a llevarme hoy a la escuela, ¡lo prometiste!

— ¿Yo iba a…?

— ¡Lo prometiste!

A pesar de la cómica manera en que la miraba con insistencia Akane se sintió desolada. La cogió por la cintura y la elevó dejándola a su lado de pie. Sacudió el pequeño delantal del jardín de niños, acomodó el pequeño sombrero amarillo que coronaba la cabeza de cabellos negros, largos y sedosos pasándole la mano por el rostro moviendo un mechón que se le había cruzado por entre los ojos a la pequeña y trató de mostrar su mejor cara de arrepentimiento. Aquello alertó a la niña que sus intentos otra vez fracasarían.

—Iris, lo lamento, pero hoy…

— ¡Mamá Akane me lo prometió, que hoy sí iríamos juntas a la escuela!

—Pero yo…

—Fue una promesa.

—Iris, compréndeme, no me encuentro muy bien de… eh… salud ahora y… tu abuela Nodoka va a llevarte y… y…

—Pro-me-sa.

—Tienes que entender que no siempre puedo acompañarte.

— ¡Papá Ranma siempre cumplía sus promesas!

— ¡Pero él ya no está aquí!

El grito de Akane fue brusco y violento. Iris dio un paso atrás asustada. Todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral mirando a la joven con disgusto.

—Yo creo recordar que dejé algo pendiente y… ¡nos vemos! —Genma dejó la mesa ante la furiosa mirada de su indignada esposa. Soun hizo lo mismo cuando valientemente dobló el periódico bajo el brazo y apenas despidiéndose con un gesto se levantó desapareciendo rápidamente. Happosai que llegaba tarde al desayuno vio desde la entrada la escena quedándose paralizado con el corto brazo en alto cuando se disponía a saludar. Lo bajó lentamente y se retiró por donde vino en silencio.

—I-Iris… ¿Iris? —La chica se sintió aterrada por su propia reacción. Pero la pequeña no respondió y sus pequeños hombros temblaron—… Iris —Akane palideció tan afectada que también parecía querer llorar, con las manos en alto no sabiendo si tocarla o no—. Iris, perdóname, yo no quise gritarte.

La pequeña arrugó su rostro y grandes lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando dio un fuerte alarido, con ambas manos sosteniendo con fuerza las cintas de la pequeña maleta que colgaba de su espalda lloró inconsolable con toda la fuerza que tenía en sus pequeños pulmones.

— ¡Iris, perdóname, Iris, por favor cálmate!

— ¡Mamá Akane, te odio!

La pequeña corrió por el lado de Nodoka directo hacia la salida. La señora apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar con reproche a Akane antes de seguirla por el pasillo. Akane dejó caer los brazos apoyando las manos en el piso e inclinando el rostro parecía agotada cuando la voz de Kasumi la alertó tensándola otra vez.

—Eso no fue correcto, Akane.

—Ka-Kasumi, yo… no fue mi intención, yo sólo quería…

—Ranma está muerto —sentenció Nabiki con tanta frialdad que la lastimó como si le enterraran una daga de hierro frío en el pecho—, deberías aceptarlo como el resto. Incluso Iris está tratando de seguir ¿y así es como la tratas? ¿Qué clase de "madre" se supone que eres gritándole a una niña pequeña?

—Nabiki, ya es suficiente, ella no quería levantarle la voz.

— ¡No la defiendas! —Nabiki golpeó la mesa girando para encarar a su hermana menor—. ¿Te das cuenta, pequeña idiota, lo que estás haciendo siquiera? ¿A quién le acabas de gritar?

—Ella no es mi hija —la respuesta apagada y cruel de Akane sólo la enfureció más.

— ¡Pues lo es ahora!

—Sería mucho mejor si yo no…

— ¿Quieres que alguien más se haga cargo y así puedas pasarte el día entero en tu habitación llorando como una estúpida sin sentir que nadie te obliga a seguir viviendo? ¡Por Kami-sama, Akane, ésta no eres tú!

—Pues ahora ésta soy yo.

—Sí, sí, como tú quieras. ¿Debería quizás la tía Nodoka adoptarla? Kasumi podría ser también una muy buena elección.

—No, no, yo no creo que sea una buena idea —Kasumi negó con las manos sintiéndose asustada por los ribetes que tomaba aquella discusión.

—No me digas —aquello superó la pena de Akane y provocó a su orgullo que revivió débilmente como una chispa en medio de las cenizas. Golpeó también la mesa girando para enfrentarla—, ¿acaso pretendes ser tú la madre de Iris?

—Podría —respondió con voz calmada e hiriente ironía—, después de todo cualquiera podría ser mejor que esta pobre y miserable mujer en la que te has convertido.

—Cómo te atreves…

—Por lo menos no me dedicaría a gritarle, evitarla ni tampoco alejarla cada vez que ella está aquí tratando de consolarte. ¿No te da vergüenza que una pequeña que perdió hace tan poco a sus padres verdaderos, su país y todo lo que tenía sea la que ahora esté tratando de animarte a ti que has perdido únicamente a una persona?

—Cómo puedes decir eso… Nabiki, tú no comprendes —la fuerza de la chica se diluyó cuando sus ojos se cristalizaron lastimada por cada verdad que Nabiki le estaba refregando en el rostro.

—Lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada —se cruzó de brazos dejando descansar el costado sobre la mesa—, sería una falta muy grande de mi parte insultar los deseos de nuestro querido Ranma.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —El sólo mencionar ese nombre parecía provocar un resplandor de vida en sus ahora opacos ojos color miel.

—Él trajo a esa pequeña a este mundo, él quiso criarla, no, más mucho más que eso, él que nunca piensa las cosas seriamente se tomó tan a pecho el futuro de esa niña que quiso no dejársela a cualquiera. Ya sabes lo que pienso que hay muchas mejores candidatas para haberla adoptado y protegido, pero él te eligió a ti. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

—Ranma… él…

— ¿Te das cuenta que estás estropeando lo único valioso que él te confío en su vida? Akane, hermanita, si él estuviera aquí no creo que te trataría muy bien que digamos; Y ahora yo estaría de su parte.

—Ranma… Iris… —miró la mesa y sus manos se deslizaron débilmente por la superficie—. Soy una idiota.

—Sí, definitivamente.

—Pero… pero no puedo… no puedo dejar de sentirme así… yo…

—Nadie te está pidiendo que lo olvides. Ninguna de nosotras lo está haciendo siquiera—Kasumi entró en la discusión sorprendiendo a ambas hermanas con un comprensivo tono de voz—, pero debes ser justa y también fuerte, recuerda que estamos aquí contigo, siempre. No te olvides también de tu familia que te ama, Akane.

—Lo estropee.

—Sí, lo echaste todo a perder, pero todavía puedes arreglarlo.

Akane se mostró confundida. Sus ojos ojerosos se volvieron de un lado al otro de la habitación como si esperara alguna respuesta. De la chica antes fuerte y determinada nada quedaba, ahora temerosa esperaba que alguien le dijera lo que tenía que hacer porque en este momento su propio corazón estaba muerto junto a él. Fue cuando lo vio, allí, tras sus hermanas apoyando en el borde de la entrada de brazos cruzados mirándola tan furioso como sólo en sus peores discusiones lo había visto.

_"Akane, estúpida marimacho, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?"_.

—Ah… —susurró entre labios temblorosos y la mirada desencajada asustando a sus hermanas que no sabían lo que ella estaba imaginando en ese instante.

_"¡Muévete!"_.

La chica dio un pequeño brinco. Sacudió la cabeza y notó que no había nadie, que todo había sido producto de sus recuerdos. Pero eso bastó para darle fuerzas, avergonzada al verse a sí misma en el espejo que existe dentro de todas nuestras almas y que en ocasiones tanto nos cuesta enfrentar. Se levantó rápidamente de la mesa.

—Nabiki, Kasumi, muchas gracias y… perdónenme.

—Considera este consejo un regalo de mi parte ya que no pienso cobrarte, por ahora.

—Todavía puedes alcanzarla —agregó Kasumi.

Corrió hacia la salida con tal premura que por poco recordó coger su maletín de la escuela. Pasó por el lado de Nina que salía de la cocina con una manzana en la mano casi tropezando con ella. Salió al frontis y cruzó el arco de la entrada sin detenerse a escuchar que Kasumi la seguía y la llamaba porque había olvidado su almuerzo. Apenas Akane giró más allá de la salida y desapareció de su vista Kasumi se detuvo, suspiró un poco más tranquila abrazando el pequeño envoltorio con el almuerzo pensando que la esperanza volvía a sonreír en su hogar, cuando notó que otra persona se encontraba de pie en la entrada principal cargando una gran maleta rectangular un poco grande para su tamaño pequeño y que se quedó mirando detenidamente a Akane como si todavía pudiera verla por la espalda alejándose. Algo más atenta giró para mirar a Kasumi, dejó la maleta en el suelo y se sacó el gran sombrero de hilo y cintas celestes con que se cubría la cabeza y dejando que el sol reflejara su luz en la larga cabellera plateada.

—Kasumi, qué alegría volver a encontrarnos.

— ¡Millia!

.

Akane se detuvo a pocos metros de ellas.

—Tía Nodoka, ¡Iris!

Nodoka se detuvo y giro muy lentamente. Notó que Akane jadeaba pero la culpa que la embargaba le impedía mirar directamente a Iris a pesar de la fuerza que con que las había llamado. La pequeña seguía dándole la espalda con el rostro inclinado.

—Iris, tu mamá está aquí.

—Estoy enojada con ella.

— ¿Pero no quieres hablarle?

Iris asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿De verdad no quieres?

—No, abuelita Nodoka, sí quiero.

—Ya veo —sonrió para después endurecer su actitud hacia la muchacha.

—Tía Nodoka, lo lamento mucho, yo sólo quería…

—Llegas tarde.

— ¿Ah? Oh, yo, yo no…

—Asegúrate de no provocarle más demoras para llegar a la escuela, a pesar de ser pequeña debe acostumbrarse desde esta edad a cumplir siempre con sus compromisos. La disciplina, Akane, debe ser prioridad cuando uno inculca valores a los hijos.

— ¿Qué…? —Akane quedó perpleja ante la forma tan brusca con que Nodoka parecía ignorar la discusión anterior instruyéndola—. Oh, oh, sí, bueno, sí, me preocuparé, pero…

—No soy yo quién debería decirte esto, pues tú eres su madre después de todo —suspiró profundamente como si por fin descansara de una ardua tarea—. Iris, asegúrate de cuidar bien de Akane, la pobre anda un poco distraída últimamente.

La niña asintió con fuerza. Soltando la mano de Iris se acercó a la sorprendida Akane como si fuera a pasar por su lado, cuando se detuvo ante ella y repentinamente la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué, por qué son todos amables conmigo? —la chica perdió las pocas fuerzas que había conseguido reunir ante ese gesto de cariño que no creía merecer—. Deberían odiarme.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos odiarte, Akane querida? Cualquiera puede estar de mal humor un día y cometer errores, si contara las veces que le grité al pobre de Ranma y a su… oh, olvídalo.

—Pero no se trata de eso. Yo… yo no pude protegerlo —terminó diciendo en un hilo de voz apenas audible—. Usted debería odiarme por… por no… por haber perdido a su hijo.

—Así que te sientes culpable también por eso. ¡Ay, Akane!, no hagas esto o terminarás lastimándote mucho más.

— ¿Cómo puede soportarlo, cómo puede continuar?

—Sufro como todos, acabo de perder a uno de mis hijos, ¿cómo podría no sentirme miserable? Pero si me derrumbo ahora ¿quién se haría cargo de Iris y del resto? Las mujeres debemos ser fuertes justo en estos momentos cuando más se nos necesita —suspiró cansada recordando algo—, especialmente considerando a los hombres de nuestra familia.

Akane sintió a Nodoka temblar en sus brazos, pero otra vez fuerte y dueña de sí misma se separó no dándole espacio al dolor.

—Cuídate —miró a Iris que parecía esperar en silencio y recuperó su sonrisa amable pasando una mano por la mejilla de Akane—. Recuerda que también deberás pasar por ella al final de la escuela, yo tengo cosas que hacer, también tus hermanas, así que nadie podrá cubrirte por hoy.

La muchacha aturdida asintió lentamente no encontrando respuestas y la dejó ir. Entonces se quedó a solas con Iris y la culpa volvió a ahogar todas sus palabras juntando las manos por delante del cuerpo cogiendo un poco el vestido arrugándolo con fuerza. Tan extraña era la escena en que Akane parecía ser la niña regañada e Iris la adulta que silente esperaba castigarla.

—Iris.

Iris giró y corrió hacia ella abrazando sus piernas.

—Yo no odio a mi mamá Akane, ¡a mi mamá Akane yo la quiero mucho!

Ella se quebró ante las palabras de Iris y cayendo de rodillas la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Soy yo la que debería disculparme, Iris, te grité y no debí hacerlo. Perdóname por favor, he sido una tonta.

—Mi mamá no es tonta —separándose la miró ahora sonriente como sólo puede hacerlo un niño, olvidando tan rápidamente el rencor que debería ser siempre un ejemplo para los adultos de corazón añejo—, aunque sí un poco despistada —cerró los ojos afirmando muy seriamente.

— ¡Iris!

Iris sacó la lengua llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza y Akane se quedó tan perpleja por la osadía de la niña y por ese gesto que se le hizo tan familiar que olvidó todos los problemas, dolores y tristezas para llevarse la mano empuñada a los labios tratando de contener la risa.

.

Recostada con los brazos en el borde de la ventana miraba el paisaje desde las alturas de la escuela. Suspiraba cansada del acoso de sus amigas que de tanto insistir finalmente la dejaron en paz. Había dicho que estaba enferma por sus constantes inasistencias y que Ranma se encontraba en un largo entrenamiento en otro país, ¿había mentido siquiera? Era lo mismo que decía desde que él partió a Asgard por segunda vez. A nadie fuera de su círculo íntimo habían dicho nada sobre su fallecimiento, no hubo funeral, tampoco alguna clase de homenaje, nadie en esa ciudad gris y silenciosa había reparado en la desaparición del muchacho, nadie lo extrañaba y necesitaba tanto como ella. ¿Por qué? La dama Freya, la tan importante y renombrada señora a la que sólo conocía por nombre así había ordenado y los restos de Ranma, como parte ahora de la dinastía de los Yngvi, fueron depositados en un importante mausoleo en una antigua sección de Noatum con los honores de un rey. Ella estuvo allí entre gente desconocida llorando el día en que sepultaron el cuerpo tan amado bajo lozas de piedra blanca y nadie estuvo para consolarla. ¿Pero importaba eso? Ella no luchó por traerlo de regreso a Nerima porque cuando lo pensó todo lo que tenía en la mente era el recuerdo de Ranma apoyado en el balcón ante la espléndida vista de la misteriosa ciudad de Noatum y recordaba que él parecía realmente sentirse a gusto y ser parte de ese mundo. Había encontrado un lugar al que pertenecer, con gente que lo amaba y adoraba como nunca en Nerima lo tuvieron en estima, allá había sido un héroe y un príncipe, aquí un niño problemático y a veces despreciado por sus amigos y también sus pares. ¿Cómo podía negarle eso? De haberlo traído habría sido sólo por su egoísmo, para atarse con cadenas a su tumba y esperar la muerte a su lado. Ahora ni siquiera ese privilegio le quedaba. Cada vez que miraba a sus compañeros de clases en cada ocasión que éstos le preguntaban por Ranma y su dichoso entrenamiento ella tenía que hacer esfuerzos para no desplomarse; por esa razón se ausentaba continuamente de la escuela para no tener que enfrentar a nadie cuando no le quedaban más fuerzas para mentir. Comenzó a sentirse despegada de la realidad que la rodeaba como si todo fuera una pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar.

La lastimaba ver que nadie sabía la realidad sobre Ranma, y secretamente también se alegraba guardando un oscuro sentimiento de querer dejarse llevar por la mentira y creer también que él se encontraba vivo en un lugar lejano luchando para que ambos volvieran a encontrarse. Pero la sensación del cuerpo de Ranma frío en sus brazos, el aroma de sus ropas impregnadas de agua de mar y también de cenizas, el eco de sus propios gritos cuando lloró por lo que creía una burda injusticia, todo eso era más real que cualquiera de sus fantasías, más real incluso que sus recuerdos felices de cuando todo este maldito asunto de Asgard no existía en sus vidas. Apretó las manos cuando percibió la humedad de sus propias lágrimas y trató de contenerse, otra vez, como tantas veces a lo largo de ese día. Tanta era su pena y evidente su angustia que Yuka y Sayuri dejaron de preguntarle por Ranma suponiendo que la chica ocultaba algo, imaginando que en realidad él la habría dejado tras alguna discusión grave y que ella por orgullo no quería confesar o peor aún la habría abandonado por otra de sus prometidas, jamás imaginarían lo cerca y a la vez lejanas que se encontraban sus suposiciones de la realidad.

Ambas amigas de Akane la observaban durante el descanso de brazos cruzados, iniciando un tonto juego de darse suaves codazos para instarse mutuamente a que la otra hablara con ella, pero ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hacerlo temiendo no conseguir nada como en ocasiones anteriores o todavía más terrible que ella confesara algo que temían escuchar. ¿Pero podían imaginar siquiera que él se encontraba ahora separado por los brazos de la muerte? ¿Cómo luchar contra ese rival? Yuka giró y vio entrar a una tímida chica con el uniforme de la escuela, cargaba el maletín con el nerviosismo de quien llega tarde sólo después del descanso. Algunas chicas se acercaron a saludar a la recién llegada pero ella parecía estar un poco distraída buscando a otra persona.

— ¡Sayuri, mira!

— ¿Millia? Por Kami, no pudo llegar en mejor momento.

Ambas corrieron para rodearla y tras los cariñosos saludos poco preguntaron ellas por el viaje que supuestamente Millia debió realizar a Europa como hicieron las demás chicas llenas de curiosidad, sino que rápidamente le indicaron con los dedos hacia la ventana del otro extremo del salón. Millia comprendió, sus ojos temblaron ante la triste silueta de su amiga Akane pero agradeció a ambas la preocupación que tenían ambas por ella. Se acercó y descansó también los brazos en la ventana apoyándose a su lado sin decir una sola palabra. Akane seguía sin percatarse de su llegada. Ambas siguieron con la mirada la misma nube pequeña que cruzaba un cielo despejado y monótono.

—Se siente extraño regresar, todo está muy silencioso —dijo Millia repentinamente.

—Así estaba antes de que él llegara a esta ciudad —se quejó Akane sin pensar—, todo era quieto y triste, nuestras risas siempre fueron forzadas y cada uno trataba de vivir sin demostrar lo mucho que extrañábamos a mamá. Cuando él llegó fue distinto, ese idiota revolucionó toda mi vida, ¡la puso de cabeza! —Sonrió llena de nostalgia—, no recuerdo haberme reído ni gritado tanto por culpa de una sola persona antes de él. Ese idiota… Eh… —giró lentamente la cabeza para descubrir recién con quién estaba conversando—… Millia.

—Hola, Akane —Ella tratando de sonreír pero también contagiada por la nostalgia de Akane se mostró serena—, siento sorprenderte pero no quise esperar a que regresaras a casa para saludarte.

— ¡Millia, eres tú, de verdad eres tú! —La cogió por las manos agradecida, por primera vez se mostró de verdad alegre y entusiasmada con algo—. Pero, ¿cómo estás, qué sucedió? Me escribiste diciéndome cosas que no entiendo muy bien, ¿qué es todo eso de que te encontraste con el hermano de Ranma?

—Es una historia un poco larga y… —Millia un poco avergonzada se sonrojó—, por el sagrado Gimle, ¿cómo empezar?

Akane notó que estaban llamando la atención del grupo y tirando de la mano de Millia la arrastró fuera del salón.

.

Sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol en los predios de la escuela se reunieron a charlar lejos de los curiosos oídos del resto de las chicas.

— ¿Y la dama Nina? —Preguntó Millia recién notando con su percepción espiritual que la valquiria no se encontraba en la escuela.

—Ella se niega a venir, dice que su deber es cuidar de la familia y no atender "aburridas charlas de mortales".

—No ha cambiado en nada.

—En cierto modo no me quejo —Akane sonrió tratando de mostrarse un poco culpable por lo que decía sin conseguirlo—, cuando venía llamaba demasiado la atención. El otro día la descubrieron en la azotea con unas latas de cerveza y cuando quisieron regañarla terminó cogiendo a un maestro por la corbata. De no haber intervenido creo que las cosas habrían terminado muy mal.

— ¡Eso es horrible!

—Así es, golpea a cualquier chico que se le acerca más de lo prudente y no solamente al idiota de Kuno, y actúa como una alumna problema durante las clases distrayendo a todo el mundo —suspiró—, pero desde que… que… desde que sucedió aquello se ha vuelto un poco más peligrosa, como si estuviera tensa o enfadada en todo momento, por lo que ahora ya no insisto para que me acompañe.

—Lo lamento, Akane, no debí haberte dejado en este tiempo tan difícil.

—No fue tu decisión hacerlo, ¿no es verdad? Te enviaron a una de esas… misiones —le costó pronunciar aquella palabra final como si se tratara de una oscura maldición recordando que tales aventuras la habían privado de su único amor.

—Sí, así es —Millia notándolo prefirió actuar con normalidad.

—Cuéntame entonces —reaccionó repentinamente y habló como si en realidad le estuviera suplicando que con sus palabras la distrajera de su pequeño y oscuro mundo lleno de tristeza. Necesitaba salir de su propia vida, necesitaba que Millia le hablara de un mundo distinto donde no había lágrimas—, dime como es que conociste a Kapsuo. ¿Fue peligroso, te lastimó acaso? Si es así déjame que lo vuelva a ver y le daré su merecido. Todos estos Saotome son iguales.

Millia rió por la repentina fuerza que mostró Akane.

—Es un poco más complicado que eso —sonrió nerviosa jugando con los dedos—, quizás no sea una historia muy alegre y… además yo… debo confesarte algo que quizás haga que me odies.

— ¿Algo que me haga odiarte? Millia, estás preocupándome.

— ¿Viste las noticias sobre el fenómeno del dragón en París?

—Sí, Nina dijo que algo muy grave sucedió pero que de seguro "los dioses" debieron haberse encargado del problema y... no, ¡no me digas que te viste involucrada en eso! No, perdóname, tan distraída estaba que no relacioné tu viaje con… ¡pero cómo no podría haberlo hecho! ¿Estuviste en peligro, qué sucedió exactamente? ¿Estás bien?, Millia, me siento una tonta ahora porque ni siquiera me preocupé, yo…

—No tienes nada por qué disculparte, Akane, tenías tus propios problemas entonces.

—Ahora todo el mundo está convulsionado con eso de que los dragones existen y quizás que cosas más —se quejó Akane por la manera en que el mundo estaba cambiando—, pero lo poco que he visto en televisión esos susodichos especialistas ni siquiera se acercan a la verdad. Quién podría también, si no lo veo con mis propios ojos jamás hubiera creído que existía un lugar como Asgard.

—Quizás deba contártelo todo, pero, si llegas a sentirte molesta conmigo puedes… puedes pedirme que me detenga y que me aleje de ti si lo deseas.

—Millia, deja de asustarme con esas palabras, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿por qué me hablas como si de verdad fuera a enfadarme contigo o algo por el estilo?

Millia inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a narrar los sucesos ocurridos en aquellos oscuros días de su viaje a París. Especialmente las revelaciones que la hacían sentir tan mal con Akane al tener que reconocer su auténtica naturaleza como la hija de la peor enemiga que había provocado no sólo la muerte de la madre de Akane sino también de todas sus antecesoras.

La pequeña nube cambió de posición y antes de percatarse ya se habían saltado la clase siguiente. Akane la miraba perpleja sin poder decir palabra alguna mientras que Millia, incapaz de mirarla directamente, inclinaba el rostro constantemente y cerraba los ojos cuando debía decir las cosas más dolorosas de su viaje. Pronto la historia cambió de tono, la misma que temía confesarle la verdad a Akane ahora levantaba el rostro y llena de entusiasmo comenzaba a relatar con palabras más dulces y enérgicas lo más angustiante de sus aventuras, de cómo conoció a aquel misterioso hombre lleno de pecados y la forma tan sorprendente en que se desencadenaron los acontecimientos terminando en la gran batalla que ahora era producto de tantas especulaciones a nivel mundial por la aparición de un dragón en estos tiempos modernos y la misteriosa destrucción de un complejo de edificios muy cerca de París.

Sonrojada ahora contó el final de su historia para después notar que se estaba mostrando alegre justo cuando su querida amiga pasaba por un amargo momento y no quiso hablar más callando los labios con fuerza.

—Millia, ¿por qué te detienes?

—Lo siento, hablé demasiado.

—Pero, Millia, ¿es verdad lo que me estás diciendo? —Preguntó tan seriamente que le provocó un escalofrío.

—S-Sí, es verdad. Yo soy hija de…

— ¡Te enamoraste del hermano de Ranma!

—Ah, Oh, bu-bueno, sí, eso es… ¿pero no te molesta que sea hija de…?

— ¡Y qué me importa eso, Millia! Tú no me hiciste nada malo, ¿por qué debería odiarte?

—Pero…

—Si culpara a Ranma por la mitad de las cosas que hizo su padre, ¿cómo crees que yo…? Oh, oh no, espera —Akane perdió todo su entusiasmo y la pena volvió a invadirla—, acabo de darme cuenta que he sido muy injusta con él, muchas veces, cuando…

Millia la detuvo cogiendo una mano de Akane.

—Lamento invocar recuerdos tristes.

—No, está bien, soy yo la que lamenta preocuparte tanto a tu regreso cuando debería compartir tu felicidad.

—Debo ser una amiga terrible, en lugar de consolarte sólo te traigo más problemas con mi situación —Millia suspiró lacónicamente—. Si tan sólo supiera donde él se encuentra ahora.

— ¿De qué hablas? Soy yo la que te está contagiando con mi desgracia. Si tan sólo no lo hubiera dejado ir esa noche. ¡Ese idiota, él sabía lo que sucedería y aún así partió directo a la muerte sin pensar en nadie más!

—Conociéndolo debió enviarme de regreso porque algún osado plan tiene en la mente y no quiso ponerme en peligro.

—Pudo haberme dicho la verdad.

—Pudo haberme dicho a donde se dirigía.

—Lo habría detenido.

—Lo habría seguido aunque no quisiera.

— ¡Y ahora yo sufro por su culpa!

—Ahora no puedo dejar de imaginar que se encuentra en aprietos.

—Todo es culpa de Ranma.

— ¡Kapsuo es tan terco!

Ambas guardaron silencio cuando se percataron que cada una protestaba por su propio problema. Se miraron sorprendidas y Millia apretó los labios conteniendo la risa. Akane parpadeó confundida antes de reaccionar de la misma forma y sin poder contenerse por más tiempo ambas rieron en un estallido que las hizo caer de espaldas hasta llorar. Cuando se hubieron calmado ambas se encontraban recostadas sobre el césped mirando el cielo a través de las ramas del árbol.

—Akane, lo siento.

— ¿Por qué…? Oh, comprendo —movió la mano tomando la muñeca de Millia—. Millia, no debes sentirte mal por mí si tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz —luego movió el brazo apoyándolo sobre su frente cubriendo en parte los ojos, mirando una nube pasar lentamente sobre ellas—. Yo tuve mi oportunidad y la dejé pasar, fui una tonta. Cada noche se me repiten todos los momentos que tuvimos en el pasado y no dejo de pensar que pudo haber sido distinto: una palabra, un gesto, un poco más de paciencia, ¿cuánto me perdí por culpa de mi propio orgullo? Si es verdad que no se puede cambiar el destino quizás… quizás habríamos podido ser felices un poco más de tiempo si yo hubiera hecho las cosas distintas en el pasado.

Millia giró la cabeza. Akane se cubrió por completo los ojos con el brazo y una línea cristalina rodó por el costado de su rostro humedeciendo sus cabellos. La hada apretó los labios, sentía que necesitaba decirle algo, lo que fuera, que pudiera volver a hacerla sonreír. Lamentablemente nada vino a su mente.

.

2

.

Ranma se rascó el vientre, con la chaqueta de los Dragones Rojos desabotonada y abierta se veía la camisa de seda que llevaba desarreglada y fuera del pantalón. Descansaba a un costado de la mesa de la sala tras una difícil misión.

—Ranma, ¡Ranma! —Akane sentada sobre las piernas a su lado lo llamó en un tono un poco infantil y también preocupado—, ¿está bien que te quedes por tanto tiempo?

—Qué, ¿ya quieres que marche? —Respondió molesto.

— ¡No, no, yo no quise decir eso! Es sólo que me preocupa que puedan regañarte o… algo peor.

Ranma se sonrió, ahora que estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Akane sabía que ella no quería decir nada malo con sus palabras, pero la manera en que ella lo miraba un poco nerviosa le provocó cierto travieso placer al sentirse con malévolo orgullo el único causante de su preocupación. Se veía en el rostro de la chica el temor y en la forma en que estrujaba con ambas manos los pliegues de su corto vestido los nervios que la devoraban porque ella creía que él recibiría un castigo divino, o militar, cárcel o alguna tortura medieval si cometía alguna falta grave como encontrarse ahora en casa cuando se suponía no podía regresar al mundo de los mortales, y con tal relajo que la tenía sorprendida.

—Pues no lo sé —bromeó fingiendo seriedad—, ahora que lo dices puede que me envíen como castigo a los campos fríos de Jotumheim a luchar contra gigantes.

— ¿Gigantes? —Akane, inocente, ahogó un grito llevándose las manos a los labios.

—Sí, es habitual en la dama Freya darnos esa clase de escarmientos. Si sobrevives tres días a la intemperie, al frío extremo y a los peligros puedes regresar al cuartel. Es una forma de pulir al grupo para que sólo queden los mejores.

— ¿Puedes morir?

—Quizás. Además sería más piadoso que simplemente aplicarme el castigo por desertar, ya sabes, la pena capital y todo eso…

— ¡Ranma…!

El joven no la dejó hablar poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

—Calma, boba, que estoy bromeando. No he desertado ni nada por el estilo así que no creas lo que te dije en un principio —habló no sólo por la mentira de ahora sino también por la manera tan relajada con que se había aparecido en casa diciendo que había desertado del escuadrón por aburrimiento—, simplemente me enviaron a una misión y he acabado mucho antes de lo que esperaba, ese famoso demonio del templo sin nombre de Kioto resultó no ser más que un debilucho, así que aprovecharé el resto de la semana que me dieron en un principio para investigar ese asunto para descansar antes de regresar a Asgard. Allá siempre parece que estuviéramos en invierno, es mucho mejor estar aquí. Ahora que lo pienso creo que el capitán debió enviarme intencionalmente a esta misión para volver a casa por unos días. ¡La excusa fue perfecta!, Belenus es genial.

— ¿Lo es?, ¿de verdad que no te sucederá nada malo si te quedas? —Akane, algo enojada al principio por la broma de Ranma se sentía tan feliz de tenerlo cerca otra vez que no quiso molestarse. Sino que se acercó un poco más a él con mirada atenta buscando cobijarse a su lado con timidez. Esperando ilusamente a que él se mostrara un poco más romántico.

—Sí, la comida allá es buena pero no hay nada como la de Kasumi.

— ¿Sólo te importa la comida? —Exclamó la chica en un tono de desilusión.

—Bueno, también no hay televisión. ¡Mira, ese programa es mi favorito! Demonios, cómo extrañaba esto.

—Ranma…

— ¿Sí? Oye, estás muy cerca, Akane, muévete que no me dejas ver nada.

— ¡Ranma, eres un idiota!

.

Akane abrió los ojos asustada, su codo había resbalado por la superficie del escritorio casi cayendo de rostro alcanzando a detenerse con la mano. Un poco alterada por el pequeño susto parpadeó tratando de reordenar sus pensamientos. Era de noche ya y se encontraba en su habitación; En realidad era la habitación que antes había ocupado Ranma. Iris ahora dormía en su antigua alcoba y habían cambiado el tierno pato de madera con su nombre por un panda con el nombre tallado de la pequeña. Genma y Nodoka compartían una de las nuevas alcobas que fueron creadas tras la reconstrucción de su hogar gracias a la magia de las hadas, que la hizo más espaciosa y también cómoda. Todo ese movimiento había sido en parte por sus caprichos por desear estar lo más cerca posible de los recuerdos de su prometido. Sobre la mesa tenía un montón de fotografías, algunas de ellas sacadas durante la sorpresiva semana en que Ranma apareció en casa diciendo que tras una "fácil" misión que había realizado en solitario y que lo había obligado a regresar a la tierra tendría unos días libres para pasarlos en familia. Ella había sentido entonces que la dicha tenía un nombre específico; ahora el dolor tenía ese mismo nombre. Akane comprendió tras unos segundos de confusión que se había quedado dormida mirando las imágenes, volviendo en sueños a sus recuerdos de esos días. La única luz en el lugar era la de la lámpara sobre el escritorio. Vio que tenía la ventana abierta y que una corriente fría entraba meciendo las cortinas. Apagó la luz para quedar en penumbras y se acercó a la ventana. Se sentó en el borde doblando las piernas para abrazarlas con fuerza recogiendo un poco el final de la camisa china que usaba ahora como camisón de dormir, era una de las favoritas de Ranma y le quedaba tan grande a ella que las mangas le tapaban las manos.

Todavía podía sentir la esencia del joven impregnada en sus ropas, más fuerte para sus sentidos ahora que lo conocía como ninguna mujer más tendría ese derecho que sólo le perteneció a ella. ¿Pero de qué le servía un recuerdo? Sólo para martillar con más fuerza el dolor de su corazón. Había traído una fotografía con ella que pudo apreciar gracias a sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad y a la luz de los faroles de la calle. Acarició la silueta en la imagen y no pudiendo resistirlo más ocultó su rostro tras las rodillas para que nadie la escuchara llorar.

.

Esa semana en la que Ranma había regresado seguía siendo un sueño para ella, uno que en ese momento Akane tuvo el presentimiento que debía disfrutar sin saber el aciago destino que les aguardaba.

—Me alegra tenerte con nosotros otra vez, Ranma, aunque sólo sea por un tiempo corto. ¿Está todo bien allá? —Habló Soun con voz solemne que nadie tomaba muy en serio por conocer su carácter exagerado y algo infantil.

—Gracias, tío Soun. Sí, todo está perfecto, creo… —el joven se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzado no sabiendo en realidad que decir. Le incomodaba que todos lo trataran de una forma un poco distinta ahora desde que lo vieron llegar con el uniforme de combate del escuadrón, como si fuera un adulto ya lleno de responsabilidades lo que lo obligaba a actuar con un poco más de seriedad sintiéndose algo agotado.

—Es muy bueno que te hayan dado un descanso —agregó Kasumi sirviendo los platos de sopa que traía en una bandeja—. Además que ese uniforme te sienta muy bien —sonrió traviesa mirando a su hermana, la que primero se enojó celosa para luego sorprenderse al haber comprendido que había sido víctima de una broma de nada menos que Kasumi, para después terminar sonrojándose avergonzada por no saber qué responder, y haber quedado expuesta ante Ranma que si bien ya no ocultaban sus sentimientos seguía siendo para ella una situación un tanto incómoda.

Nabiki notó esto y de inmediato afiló la mirada deseando también divertirse un poco a costa de ellos.

—Supongo que en Asgard deben haber chicas muy hermosas, ¿no, cuñadito?

—Sí, sí las hay —respondió sin pensar para luego taparse la boca con ambas manos. A su lado pudo percibir el espíritu frío y asesino de Akane. Pero otro espíritu igualmente peligroso y más pequeño sintió a su otro lado.

La pequeña Iris sosteniendo los palillos entre los dedos lo miraba como una peligrosa y celosa, aterrorizante y también escalofriante pequeña copia de Akane.

—Papá es un pervertido —murmuró la pequeña con voz raspada imitando a la perfección la fría indiferencia que Akane le demostraba cuando se enfadaba.

—Yo no soy un pervertido, ¡y dónde aprendiste esa palabra!

—Es verdad, Iris, tu padre es un pervertido —agregó su prometida con un tono glacial.

—No sigas, Akane, eso no es verdad.

Nabiki dio una carcajada y toda la familia la siguió a excepción de Ranma que se quedó perplejo con el plato en la mano mirando rápidamente a ambos lados.

—Así que me la jugaron —se quejó entre dientes cuando se percató de que era el blanco de las bromas.

Akane no lo dejó reclamar porque en un gesto inusitado para ella que también sorprendió a todos se arrojó sobre él rodeándolo con los brazos alrededor de los hombros, pegando su rostro al cuello varonil un poco más grueso que el día cuando se fue por primera vez.

—No te enojes —susurró seductora.

— ¿A-A-A-Akane?

—Chicos, chicos, un poco de calma que hay público presente —los regañó cómicamente Nabiki.

El joven intentó controlar un poco a su prometida, la que se negó a los cuidadosos esfuerzos por apartarla con una insistencia melosa. Cuando la miró a los ojos en esa actitud juguetona y un poco provocativa, y aunque sabía se trataba de otra broma, le provocó tal emoción que el rostro se le tornó completamente rojo.

—Papá Ranma es un pervertido, pero mamá Akane también es una pervertida —repitió Iris con la seriedad de un adulto echándose un bocado de arroz a la boca.

Akane se sintió cohibida también y ambos terminaron sonrojados y en silencio mirando la mesa ante la risa de todos. En esa escena se encontraban todos cuando los encandiló el flash de una cámara. Nabiki como siempre agregaba otra imagen a su colección de momentos comprometedores del gran Ranma Saotome y su querida hermanita.

.

Sonrió limpiándose el rostro. Siempre la había molestado como "las otras chicas" se arrojaban sobre él, pero hacerlo ella misma había sido tan divertido, en especial por la forma en que él se había paralizado, que pensó entonces en intentarlo otra vez para fastidiarlo. Después recordó que el muy canalla le había devuelto la mano de una forma mucho más atrevida en Noatum y…

Ahogó otro quejido, recordar que en un único día sucedió lo más dulce junto a lo más amargo de su vida era algo superior a sus fuerzas. Era un exasperante sentimiento agridulce que no la dejaba reír sin querer llorar, o llorar sin desear sonreír turbada por sus recuerdos. Y tan poco había durado aquellos días de felicidad que ahora extrañaba con locura.

.

Akane empuñó las manos. Furiosa lo encaró.

— ¡Me dijiste que te quedarías toda una semana!

Ranma terminaba de ajustarse la camisa muy lentamente, como si quisiera que esa tarea no terminara nunca.

—Eso creía también.

—Pero…

—Ella sabía de antemano que estaba perdiendo el tiempo aquí pero debió dejarlo pasar. Si ahora me cita tan rápido se debe a que ocurrió alguna emergencia y me necesitan.

— ¿Ella?

—Freya, la dama Freya, "mi jefa" ahora —agregó con un escalofrío de disgusto que ella no consideró pero que después en el futuro recordaría—. No me hagas una escena de celos ahora, por favor —suspiró tristemente perdiendo la severidad marcial con que la había regañado en un principio, guardando una actitud severa a la que Akane no estaba acostumbrada y agregó muy lentamente—, no ahora cuando ya me es difícil hacer esto.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces? ¿Qué sonría como una idiota deseándote un feliz viaje, manda recuerdos, saluda a los amigos de mi parte?

—Akane.

—No tienes por qué obedecer.

—Akane.

— ¡No estás muerto en primer lugar, no eres como los demás que sí pertenecen a ese mundo de Asgard o como se llame! Tu promesa era con ese tal Freyr, ¿qué tiene que ver su hermana?, porque era su hermana, ¿no? Como sea no nos incumbe, ya no tienes que marcharte, lo que les pase a ellos no es tu problema.

—Akane…

Nina Dalange entró en la habitación y se detuvo bruscamente al notar el violento ambiente que parecía saturar cada rincón.

—Discúlpenme si interrumpo algo.

—No es nada —la voz fría de Ranma dominado por un tono militar paralizó a Akane. Ni siquiera podía sentirse ofendida, era algo más terrible que eso al sentir que la obligación tras su partida era un muro enorme y sus deseos por retenerlo pequeños berrinches de una niña malcriada. La actitud de Ranma, los pequeños gestos al moverse, la forma en que ajustaba el uniforme con una elegancia y pulcritud tan distinta al muchacho que antes recordaba despreocupado e insolente, la manera en que la regañaba con paterna autoridad controlando sus emociones mucho mejor que ella haciéndola sentir tan inferior a toda esa situación, todo eso la hizo sentirse desconsolada como si ya lo hubiera perdido, como si él hubiera sido reclamado por un mundo muy distinto a aquél en el que ella vivía—, ya estoy casi listo —terminó diciéndole a la valquiria sin mirar a su prometida.

—Entendido —Nina observó a la decaída Akane y mostró por un momento algo de piedad—, siento que las cosas sean así pero debes ver como un regalo este poco tiempo que han tenido. Desde un principio no debías haber tenido la oportunidad de ver otra vez a tu familia.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no me lo recuerdes. No te preocupes, ya habrá ocasiones para escaparme otra vez en el futuro.

Nina gruñó pero lo hizo con tan poco entusiasmo que parecía estar de acuerdo con él. Volvió a mirar a Akane antes de repetir.

—El portal estará preparado en una hora, espero que estés listo para entonces.

— ¿No dijiste antes que estaría en unos pocos minutos? —Preguntó el joven confundido cuando luchaba con los botones de la chaqueta.

— ¿Eso escuchaste? Mortal sordo, presta más atención. Pues con una inútil como Millia administrando el hechizo demoras siempre suceden —se excusó encogiéndose de hombros. Inclinó la cabeza como despedida.

—Siempre diciendo cosas tan extrañas, no puedo entenderla —se quejó el muchacho.

Akane sonrió agradecida.

— ¿No lo ves, Ranma? Nos acaba de decir que tenemos un poco más de tiempo.

— ¿Y para qué? —Apenas preguntó inocentemente notó como Akane enfurecía, y como siempre pensando tras sus palabras comprendió tarde a lo que ella se había referido—. ¡Ah, era eso!

—Idiota. Si no quieres estar más tiempo aquí márchate de una buena vez.

—Akane, espera, no quise decir que…

— ¡Tú nunca quieres decir nada!

Ambos se callaron. Akane dejó caer los hombros y Ranma nervioso se quedó quieto como una estatua. A los pocos minutos trató de abrir los labios pero no tuvo palabras para ella; ¿disculparse?, ¿repetirle sus sentimientos?, ¿hacerle promesas que no sabía si podía cumplir? Dándose por vencido trató otra vez de abotonar la chaqueta pero los nervios mezclados con la rabia lo hicieron equivocarse varias veces de ojal hasta que con una rabieta dejó caer los brazos mirando hacia la ventana. Akane levantó el rostro y al examinarlo suspiró largamente.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—No necesito que nadie… —se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente haciéndose a sí mismo callar. Respiró profundamente tratando de calmar sus nervios—. Te lo agradecería mucho —dijo después más tranquilo y sonrojado.

La chica sonrió y acercándose a él comenzó a desabotonar primero todo lo que tan mal Ranma había hecho volviendo uno a uno a ajustar los botones de la chaqueta desde abajo. Las manos de Akane se deslizaron sobre la suave tela apoyándose con fuerza en cada paso, acariciando por unos segundos aquel torso con tanta adoración, con las delicadas manos temblando tan insistentemente que el joven se sintió conmovido. Ninguno pudo decir palabra alguna, ella siguió abotonando con el rostro inclinado, él la seguía mirando. Cuando llegó al último botón dudó ante el ojal deteniéndose.

—Akane —la llamó suavemente.

—No puedo hacerlo, no quiero dejarte ir —susurró en respuesta apretando los ojos.

—Tampoco quiero irme.

— ¿Por qué lo haces entonces?

—Debo hacerlo.

— ¡Podrías luchar para no volver! Jamás pierdes si te propones algo, ¿por qué te rindes ahora?

Ranma apoyó las manos en los hombros de Akane.

—Necesito hacerlo.

Ella no se sintió satisfecha por esa respuesta. ¿Acaso a Ranma le gustaba arriesgar su vida en Asgard, tanta lealtad sentía por esos amigos, camaradas a los que ella no conocía? ¿Por qué insistía tanto en…? La mirada tan intensa del muchacho acalló sus pensamientos. Sólo tiempo después comprendería esa parte nueva y desconocida de Ranma que le causó tanta inquietud, aquel Ranma que parecía estar feliz en su nueva vida en Asgard, aquel Ranma que finalmente había encontrado su lugar en el universo. En aquel instante todo lo que vio en él era una fuerza por cumplir con su deber tan avasalladora que hizo enflaquecer todas sus protestas.

—Porque de esa manera es la única forma que tengo para protegerte —agregó rematando así su desdicha.

¿Cómo ella podía competir contra esa lógica que a la vez adoraba? ¿Lo hacía por ella? Sí, ahora sabía que todo el infierno estaba en contra de su familia y que sólo él, en su nueva vida, había conseguido protegerla. ¿Eso esperaba entonces, vivir en un mundo donde conseguiría la fuerza para cuidarla de todas las maldiciones que el pasado tenía en contra de ambos? ¿Por qué no podían seguir siendo una simple pareja de adolescentes metiéndose en desesperadas y ridículas aventuras? ¿Por qué esto?

— ¿Y si no te vuelvo a ver?

—Me verás, nada malo me sucederá. Recuerda que me he vuelto mucho más fuerte —trató de decir con alegría y ligereza, con esa tonta sonrisa que antes tan bien le quedaba en sus excusas.

—El próximo mes, ¿vendrás?

— ¿Qué pasa el próximo mes?

— ¡Es tu cumpleaños, grandísimo tonto!

— ¿De verdad? Vaya, lo había olvidado.

—Ranma…

—Yo… —quería mentirle, pero ahora no podía hacerlo—… no lo sé. En verdad no creo que pueda volver por un buen tiempo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No te esfuerces más, sé que es difícil también para ti todo esto. Perdóname por ser tan egoísta.

—Gracias, Akane. Soy yo quién debería disculparse.

— ¿Y por qué tú?

—Por todo.

Ella no lo miró pero asintió penosamente. Las manos se cerraron sobre el botón y lentamente lo movieron a través del último ojal bajo el cuello del muchacho. Muy lentamente. Parecía que cada milímetro en que movía las manos fuera una acción tan dolorosa para su cuerpo que hasta Ranma tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no verla. Apenas terminó apoyó la mano sobre el pecho del joven.

—Ranma, yo…

Ranma la detuvo tomando la delicada mano bajo la suya y con la otra rodeó la cintura de la chica atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Ambos esperaban aquello. Sus siluetas se fundieron en un tierno beso resaltadas por los rayos del atardecer que entraron por la ventana.

.

Akane acarició lentamente sus labios. Sonriente perdida en las memorias felices que vivieron en esta misma habitación miraba las estrellas sólo para recordar que él jamás regresaría a ese lugar, jamás volvería a estar con ella. ¿Cuánto más tendría que vivir así, diez, veinte, cincuenta años agonizando por la necesidad de verlo? ¿Se repondría como tanto le decían los demás insensibles de su dolor, o encontraría a otra persona a la que amar que pudiera sanar todas sus heridas? ¡Ella no lo haría jamás!, imaginarlo le causó repugnancia. Si tenía que dedicarse en vida a su memoria lo haría, viviría así únicamente para Iris y para sus recuerdos. Si alguien la instaba a olvidarlo se convertiría en su enemigo, fuera quién fuera.

De la pena pasó a la ira, de la ira a la tristeza, del amor al odio hacia él por haberla engañado tan burdamente esa última vez en que la dejó en Noatum para no regresar jamás, y del odio al amor otra vez llorando sobre su fotografía. Sus ojos oscurecidos y marcados, su rostro más delgado acusaba la mala alimentación que ya comenzaba a mermar no sólo en su salud física sino también en el equilibrio de sus emociones: Ella se estaba dejando morir en vida, el mismo orgullo que antes la sustentaba ahora la envenenaba lentamente al negarse porfiadamente a aceptar la muerte de Ranma.

—Así que esto es todo lo que queda de Akane Tendo, descendiente de la miko Narami del linaje de la orgullosa Vanir Heid Baladi. ¡Qué lamentable broma!

Akane despegó el rostro de las rodillas, tardó un poco en reaccionar girando la cabeza violentamente hacia el centro de la habitación. Allí la esperaba un personaje rodeado de una luz dorada, traslúcida como un espectro haciéndole recordar el miedo que le provocaban las apariciones, apretando los dientes y erizándosele cómicamente todos los cabellos.

—Por el dorado amanecer, niña, ¿qué clase de recepción es ésta? ¿Te quedarás allí toda la noche? ¡Ponte de pie!

Akane obedeció por instinto irguiéndose muy recta con los brazos a los costados. Le había sido imposible siquiera cuestionar la fuerte orden de la imponente dama. El personaje miró con disgusto primero la habitación, los cabellos dorados rodaron sobre sus hombros por cada uno de sus movimientos para terminar con los ojos clavados en ella con tanta intensidad y curiosidad que la chica tembló nerviosa.

— ¿Qu-Quién eres?

— ¡Mírate!, si pareces un monigote de paja, ¿todavía queda algo de carne debajo de esa camisa? Y tú rostro sucio por las lágrimas, qué desperdicio —La dama se tomó la cabeza con la mano angustiada, negando lentamente con un suave vaivén—. Tantos problemas por un simple muchacho, ¿tan bajo puede caer el corazón de una mujer por culpa de un estúpido hombre?

— ¡Ranma no es un estúpido!

— ¡Oh, oh, oh! —Exclamó la dama sorprendida para luego reír llena de cinismo—. Por lo visto algo de vida queda en ese corazón marchito.

—Quién es usted —repitió lentamente la chica, ya no tan sorprendida ni asustada pero con la respiración agitada por la indignación.

— ¿Mi nombre? Y seguimos con las faltas de respeto. Bien, bien, jugaremos a tu ritmo aunque tendré que llenarme de paciencia —su rostro se tornó serio, su postura erguida y el resplandor que la rodeó se intensificó tanto como la fuerza de su mirada que hizo a la chica dudar de su propia entereza—. Mi nombre es Yngvi Freya, señora de la magia de Asgard, hija de Yngvi Njörd y de la reina Skadi de Vanaheim, hermana de Yngvi Freyr. Antes señora de Folkvang y ahora despojada por insípidas excusas y dueña de un único escuadrón de olvidados einjergars. ¿Te suena en algo mi nombre ahora, ignorante chiquilla?

— ¿Freya? —Los ojos de Akane brillaron antes de que reaccionara víctima de sus propios sentimientos. Corrió hacia un costado de la habitación y cogió la Katana Dragón que descansaba contra la pared, en un rápido movimiento se volvió y la desenfundó empuñándola con fiereza amenazando así a la espectral imagen de la importante dama.

—Oh, ¿qué estás pensando, niña? Esperaba muchas cosas pero no precisamente este tipo de respuesta.

— ¡Usted es la culpable de todo! Envió a Ranma a morir cuando sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo, si no hubiera sido por eso él… él… ¡es su culpa! —La hoja de la katana tembló en sus nerviosas manos llenas de ira.

—Sí —el rostro de Freya dejó de mostrarse digno y orgulloso, la luz menguó, la mirada decayó llenándose de tristeza, tanta que hizo a Akane dudar—, sí, soy parte de la cadena de acontecimientos que llevaron a tu querido prometido a su trágico final.

—Usted no… ¿no sabía que él…?

— ¡No te muestres misericordiosa ante un posible enemigo, cría estúpida! Yo sí sabía lo que sucedería con él desde un principio. Ahora levanta ese odio en mi contra, alza ese valioso orgullo otra vez y vuelve a afirmar esos dedos alrededor de tu espada. ¿Quieres mi vida, deseas una venganza? ¡Vamos, niña, muestra entereza en tus propósitos!

Akane apretó los labios, realmente deseaba atacarla. Cada sonrisa de Ranma en sus recuerdos era contrastada por la frivolidad de esa mujer. La espada se tensó y tembló en su mano, sus pies se deslizaron más rápido que sus pensamientos acomodándose para el ataque. Pero tras los tensos segundos en que se prestaba para atacar al final ella se detuvo, se irguió penosamente, relajó la postura y tiró la espada y la funda al piso.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, niña?

—Lastimarla no me devolverá a Ranma.

La dama guardó un respetuoso silencioso. Tras unos minutos en que siguió examinando el penoso cuerpo de la chica que cabizbaja ya no se atrevía a desafiarla suspiró cansada y agregó lentamente.

—Sabiduría en mitad de la tormenta —sonrió sin saberse si lo decía por honestidad o ironía—, creo que todavía tienes esperanzas, pequeña niña.

— ¿A qué se refiere?... ¿Y por qué ha venido a mi casa en primer lugar, le divierte todo lo que está sucediendo? ¿Es eso, no?

—Calma, calma. Oh, creo que lo he hecho de nuevo —se sobó la frente con insistencia—, nunca he sido paciente con los niños, debería haberme explicado mejor desde el inicio.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea?

— ¿Qué deseo? Ah, sí, eso es simple, debí comenzar por allí desde el principio —la diosa sonrió traviesamente cuando parecía observarla con tanto interés que la muchacha se sintió insegura—. Quiero tu vida, Akane.

.

3

.

Nina se presentó en el estudio de Freya, el que antes pertenecía a Yngvi Freyr en el cuartel de los Dragones Rojos. Yggdrasil llenaba cada espacio de los enormes ventanales que bajo arcos continuos de piedra ocupaban toda la pared.

—Nina Dalange, primera Valquiria de los Dragones Rojos, se presenta respondiendo a su sagrado llamado.

—Deja las formalidades que sólo nos hacen perder el tiempo —Freya distraídamente miraba uno de los pesados volúmenes apoyado en un atril sobre el escritorio. Tan grande era el libro y tan pequeños los textos escritos que utilizaba una lupa sostenida en una compleja base de barras de oro y bisagras justo delante de su rostro para poder estudiarlo.

—Perdóneme, señora, ¿en qué puedo servirla?

— ¿Tú?, en nada —sonrió llena de sarcasmo, tanto, que incluso Nina se sintió lastimada. ¿Acaso la dama estaba siendo particularmente cruel con todos durante los últimos días? No sólo esos días, sino que había sido así desde la muerte de Ranma. ¿Podría ser que la importante señora también se viera afectada por su pérdida?... Nina apretó los ojos arrepentida de tal blasfemia que cometía en sus pensamientos, era imposible que la poderosa Freya sufriera por la muerte de un simple mortal.

—Siento si la he ofendido con mi arrogancia, mi señora.

— ¡Ya! , suficiente de tanta palabrería insípida —Con ambas manos recogió el borde del pesado libro e hizo un gran esfuerzo para levantarlo y cerrarlo saltando una humareda de polvo que la hizo toser y sacudir los brazos molesta. Suspiró cansada y ordenando un mechón dorado que había caído entre los ojos, aparentando normalidad a pesar de su agitación, volvió a dirigirle la palabra a la valquiria que hincada respetuosamente a mitad de la sala esperaba por su voluntad—. Necesito que me traigas algo que me pertenece del mundo de los mortales.

—Cumpliré cabalmente todos sus deseos, mi señora.

La dama sonrió como si se estuviera guardando una cruel broma antes de adoptar la seriedad con que se dirigía siempre a sus huestes.

—No esperaría nada menos de ti, Nina Dalange.

.

En el salón de clases las chicas estaban contentas por la grata sorpresa de ver aparecer a Akane tan sonriente y animada como antes. Millia la seguía algo preocupada. En la casa mucho antes ella ya había actuado de esa forma tan inusual, se había levantado más temprano que el resto y ayudado a Kasumi con el desayuno, luego se encargó de vestir a una pobre y somnolienta Iris. La pequeña ni siquiera había abierto los ojos del todo cuando ya se hallaba vestida y sentada a la mesa con el pequeño sombrero amarillo puesto preguntándose qué había sucedido. Todos admiraron la energía y la radiante sonrisa de Akane, pero incluso Happosai, el más inconsciente de los mortales, se mostró reservado de preguntar temiendo que ella estuviera viviendo otro periodo de negación y que en cualquier momento la chica estallaría en lágrimas. Aquello nunca sucedió y parecía ignorar los cuidados con que todos le respondían como si estuvieran pisando un campo minado. Apenas Akane dejó la casa en compañía de Iris y Millia todos suspiraron aliviados.

Millia no dejaba de observarla detenidamente durante el transcurso de la primera hora. Akane se sintió vigilada y al girar y descubrir a su querida amiga observándola le dedicó una sonrisa tan cálida que la hizo sonrojar. Apenas la chica se volteó Millia reaccionó dándose cuenta que eso no podía ser normal y su alegría se tornó en nerviosismo, jugando con los dedos tratando de pensar angustiada en qué podía hacer para confrontarla sin lastimarla de nuevo. Cuando llegó el descanso las amigas de Akane la rodearon e hicieron toda clase de complicadas preguntas que a la silenciosa Millia le provocaron temblores esperando en cualquier momento una terrible reacción.

—Vaya, Akane, se te ve mucho más alegre —exclamó Yuka—, ¿qué sucedió, recibiste noticias de Ranma?

Akane sonrió tímidamente. Millia se encogió en su puesto escuchando la conversación como si hubiera recibido una puñalada esperando lo peor.

—Bueno, pues, algo así…

—Apuesto a que habías discutido con él —proclamó Sayuri con aires de entendida—, si ya es difícil tenerlo cerca me imagino que a la distancia ha de ser un calvario pelearse. ¿Y, qué te dijo, volverá pronto a Nerima?

Millia se volvió a encoger golpeada por cada palabra que temía quebrasen el extraño y animado espíritu de Akane.

— ¿Volver pronto? Uhm… —Akane se llevó un dedo a los labios meditando—. Quizás, no, no lo sé con certeza.

—Akane, no puedo creerlo, pareciera que de verdad estás contenta con su regreso, ¿eh? —ironizó otra de sus amigas tratando de picar el antiguo orgullo de la chica.

Yuka y Sayuri se mostraron algo incómodas esperando alguna reacción violenta también. Millia se encogió asustada pero no por los mismos motivos que las otras dos.

— ¿Contenta, y cómo no estarlo? —Akane sonrió tan vivamente que en ese momento ni siquiera Kasumi podría haber competido con ella provocando toda clase de emociones en las chicas—, después de todo yo amo a ese idiota —suspiró tan feliz que ninguna de ellas reaccionó de inmediato, se miraron entre ellas y al final chillaron entusiasmadas.

— ¡Uha, Akane, dijiste que lo amabas!

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Si es verdad porqué tendría que negarlo, ¿ah?

Los chillidos de emoción chocaban contra la nueva, inocente y honesta Akane que parecía más preocupada por la reacción de sus compañeras que por su propia forma tan extraña de desenvolverse. El rostro de Millia cayó sobre su puesto al borde de las lágrimas cuando creía que su amiga amada había perdido completamente la cordura.

— ¿Dónde está esa idiota de Akane? ¡Dónde se metió ahora! —El fuerte grito de Nina asustó a todos los alumnos tras deslizar la puerta del salón con un fuerte golpe. Apoyando la mano en la entrada se asomó tan furiosa que los chicos cerca de ella saltaron tras los pupitres levantando las mesas como barricadas ante la furia de la peligrosa Dalange.

— ¿Dama Nina? —Millia se mostró asustada y confundida por la repentina aparición.

— ¿Nina? —Akane, también sorprendida pero más calmada en su ahora peculiar estado de ánimo, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza con curiosidad.

—Allí estás, cabeza hueca —con largos pasos llegó a ella, empujó a las chicas y la cogió del brazo obligándola a levantarse tirando la silla.

— ¡Nina, qué haces, me lastimas!

La arrastró bruscamente fuera del salón. Millia, asustada, corrió tras ellas deteniéndose a la mitad sólo para girar y disculparse del resto con una rápida reverencia.

.

La puerta que daba a la azotea que estaba cerrada con llave se abrió de una patada. Nina salió al exterior tirando de Akane y la empujó hacia el centro. Tras ellas Millia entró y trató de cerrar la puerta algo suelta de los postigos muy nerviosa para que nadie las siguiera.

—Nina, qué te sucede, ¿por qué me tratas así? —se quejó Akane sobándose el brazo.

— ¿Qué me sucede? ¡Qué me sucede! A ti debería hacerte esa pregunta, cría estúpida.

—Dama Nina, por favor, cálmese.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¿Sabes lo que ha hecho ahora esta idiota?

—Ah, debe ser por eso —exclamó Akane cruzando los brazos, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un costado asintiendo levemente.

—"Debe ser por eso" —repitió Nina ironizando el tono inocente que usó Akane—, ¡y por qué más puede ser!

—Dama Nina, no comprendo nada. Akane, ¿qué está sucediendo, de qué están hablando?

—Pregúntale a ella, pregúntale por todos los demonios de Nilfhel como ella fue capaz de entregar la única posesión que tiene auténtico valor en este universo.

—Me están asustando.

—Millia, no es nada, Nina sólo está exagerando un poco.

—Acaba de entregarle su libertad a nuestra señora Freya.

— ¿Qué?

—Millia, ¿tú también vas a tomártelo tan seriamente?

El silencio fue mortal entre las tres. La sonrisa calmada de Akane aunque sin poder ocultar del todo la preocupación con que las otras dos la estaban contagiando, contrastaba con la furia de Nina y con la palidez de Millia.

—Akane, ¿has hecho un pacto con la dama Freya? —Millia preguntó muy lentamente.

—Sí —suspiró igual de lenta—, ella me pidió que fuese su alumna en los caminos de la magia, y he aceptado.

—Irás a Asgard y te convertirás en esclava de los dioses como le sucedió a Ranma —sentenció Nina—. La libertad de los mortales es lo único que puede desafiar al poder de Odín sobre Midgard ¡y lo acabas de dejar como si no fuera nada!

—La libertad de los midgarianos ganada por el pacto realizado por el Yngvi Njörd tras la gran guerra por vengar la vida de la Vanir Heid Baladi —agregó Millia hablando tan seriamente que hizo dudar un poco a Akane de lo que se había propuesto—, la misma independencia que lord Freyr reafirmó tras demostrarle a los Aesirs en una peligrosa apuesta que los humanos podían defenderse de la invasión de Hel sin la intervención de los poderes de Asgard tras la victoria de la sacerdotisa Narami. Es la única promesa que mantiene a Midgard libre de la influencia de los dioses, es el don más preciado que costó la vida de muchos dioses y mortales, ¡Akane, cómo pudiste entregar tan fácilmente tu alma! ¿No comprendes que ella, no importando quién sea, te tratará por el resto de tu vida como a una sirvienta? Serás igual que nosotras, esclavas del destino impuesto por Asgard. Serás igual que… Ranma —aquella revelación hizo temblar los labios de Millia y causó estupor en Nina—. ¿Es eso lo que deseas, seguir a Ranma incluso en la muerte?

— ¡Chicas, chicas, que están exagerando un poco! Por favor, escúchenme —Akane movió las manos rápidamente tratando de calmar los ánimos—, lo único que he hecho es aceptar ser su discípula, nada más.

— ¿Nada más? —Nina alzó una ceja incrédula.

—Bueno, y pertenecer también a… a los Dragones… —tragó con dificultad al notar el rostro implacable de sus dos acompañantes—… ¿Rojos?

— ¡Mentecata, cabeza de chorlito, idiota, ingenua, estúpida mortal!

— ¡Dama Nina, contrólese! —Millia la sostuvo abrazándola por detrás cuando Nina quiso abalanzarse sobre Akane con las manos empuñadas. Akane no comprendía el porqué de tal reacción, pero si antes tenía dudas en lo que había aceptado hacer con su vida, ahora esas dudas se convirtieron en verdadero pánico ante la forma en que las chicas habían reaccionado. ¿Tan malo era servir a la dama Freya, tan terrible era lo que Ranma había padecido cuando perdió su libertad y se vio envuelto por los asuntos de Asgard?

.

La cena de esa noche se tornó solemne e incómoda. Todos miraban con reprobación a Akane. Gritos, llantos, discusiones, reclamos, todo ello pasó durante un par de horas. La comida ya fría y la pena en los ojos de Kasumi, nada fue capaz de conmoverla a pesar de que era evidente el dolor que la estaba carcomiendo por lo que hacía pasar a su familia. Millia inclinó la cabeza en señal de reverencia, pidió disculpas en un tono lúgubre y se retiró con la excusa de realizar los preparativos como si aquello fuese un funeral. Nina hizo lo mismo, al final la decisión ya estaba tomada y no le competía meterse en asuntos familiares. Sola ante su familia esperó una nueva tanda de recriminaciones, pero en lugar de ello se llevó miradas frías y penosas que le hicieron mucho más daño que cualquier regaño.

—Lo lamento —se excusó—, pero no hay vuelta atrás.

—Hija, Akane, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

—Lo sé, papá.

—Terminarás como el pobre inútil de Ranma —lamentó Happosai limpiándose ruidosamente la nariz de manera exagerada con un pañuelo.

—No será igual, maestro.

— ¿Y por qué no? —Nabiki se encontraba tan ofuscada que no tenía más que frialdad hacia su pequeña hermana—. Seamos honestas, Akane, no eres ni la mitad de fuerte que Ranma, ¿esperas que no te suceda lo mismo? Ese mundo de Asgard o como se llame ya terminó con uno de nuestra familia, ¿quieres suicidarte sólo porque perdiste a un hombre?

—Nabiki, calma…

—No voy a calmarme, Kasumi. Hemos hecho durante años todo lo que podíamos para protegerla desde que se fue mamá, ¿y ahora nos paga así?

— ¿Protegerme, tú protegerme a mí? Cuando fuiste siempre la que más nos causó problemas a Ranma y a mí.

— ¡Problemas! Bien, entonces vete y haz lo que quieras, ya que sólo soy un estorbo en tu vida.

—Nabiki, yo no…

— ¡Ah! —Nabiki bufó perdiendo la paciencia como pocas veces se ha podido ver y golpeando la mesa se levantó retirándose—. Me aburre toda esta charla, buenas noches.

—Nabiki…

Otra vez se formó un incómodo silencio. Soun miró lentamente la mesa y a todos los presentes, cada uno parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué habría hecho su amada Kimiko en una situación así? Dejó caer los hombros dirigiéndose a su hija menor.

—Akane, ¿de verdad piensas ir?

—Sí, papá, ya te lo he dicho. No voy a retractarme.

Soun inclinó el rostro. No lloró como siempre lo hacía en estas situaciones, tampoco se quejó a gritos o hizo alguna escena. Todo lo que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y suspirar profundamente.

—Debo decirte que no había sentido tanto dolor desde el día en que perdí a tu madre.

—Papá…

—Pero si es tu decisión ya no puedo detenerte.

— ¡Papá! —Kasumi exclamó angustiada—, ¿la dejarás ir?

— ¿Y desde cuándo he podido imponerle algo a tu hermana, Kasumi? —sonrió tristemente como si hiciera memoria de lo que fue su vida con ellas—. Todo lo que podemos hacer es desearle lo mejor y esperar su pronto regreso.

Akane se levantó de la mesa y en un inusitado gesto cayó de rodillas al lado de su padre dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Akane, no me abrazabas desde que eras así de pequeña —emocionado levantó la mano mostrándole imaginariamente su antigua estatura.

—Papá, lo siento, te prometo que regresaré a salvo.

— ¿Tienes que hacerlo, debes ir a ese lugar?

Ella asintió.

—Bien, pero si no vuelves debes saber que yo no me lo perdonaré jamás por no haberte detenido. No me hagas lo mismo que me hizo tu madre, ¿me lo prometes? Este viejo ya no tiene corazón para soportar que una de ustedes también me falte.

—No, papá, regresaré, ¡regresaré!, te lo juro.

—Akane, cuídate mucho —Nodoka se levantó esperando su turno para abrazarla—. Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido después de mis hijos, no quiero perderte también.

—No lo hará, tía. Oh… dijo… ¿hijos?

Nodoka no le permitió pensar más en lo que ella había dicho y continuó con sus emotivas palabras.

—Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo como una madre, aunque he sido un poco inútil.

—No, no, tía Nodoka, usted siempre… ¡no se preocupe, ya verá que todo mejorará! —le dijo al final recordando secretos que todavía no confiaba en revelarle a la señora Saotome, pero que sí estaba segura un día le devolverían su alegría como a todos. En parte por eso debía marcharse a Asgard.

Habiendo terminado de despedirse y con el alma más calmada tras la aprobación a medias que había conseguido, caminó directo a la habitación de Iris topándose con Nabiki que la esperaba en el pasillo. La chica de brazos cruzados y una fría mirada apoyaba la espalda contra la pared. Apenas notó que Akane llegaba la miró por un instante volviendo a apartar los ojos con indiferencia. Akane respiró profundamente y cogiendo el vestido con ambas manos en un gesto de nerviosismo se animó a hablarle.

—Nabiki, lo siento, no quise decir eso en la mesa.

—Lo sé, Akane.

—Es que yo…

—No sé para qué me esfuerzo tanto si al final nada resulta —la chica se rascó la cabeza despeinándose, actuando con tal trivialidad que la sorprendió—. Eres tan terca, Akane, en eso te pareces a mamá.

— ¿Ella era así?

—Mucho peor —rió. Después se tornó seria y melancólica como nunca había visto a su hermana mayor—. No mientes, ¿volverás?

Akane asintió con energía empuñando las manos.

—Te apuesto dos mil yenes a que regreso antes de que puedas extrañarme.

—No, Akane, así no. Será mejor que yo sea la que apueste por tu retorno.

— ¿Y por qué tú?

—Porque yo nunca pierdo —le guiñó el ojo—, y por eso quiero asegurarme de que sí cumplas tu palabra.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Nabiki le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana menor.

—Todavía tienes que despedirte de Iris —le susurró al oído.

Akane no pudo evitar un escalofrío pensando que todavía le esperaba lo más difícil.

.

Entró en la habitación de Iris muy lentamente y la descubrió dibujando sentada en frente al escritorio. La bandeja con los platos vacíos de su cena se encontraba sobre la cama recordándole que a la pequeña no le habían permitido comer con el resto dada la importante conversación que Akane tenía pendiente con ellos.

—Iris.

—Mamá Akane —la pequeña giró la cabeza sólo para saludarla y volvió rápidamente a su dibujo—, ¿ya terminaste de contarles a todos de que te ibas a ir a Asgard?

— ¿Irme a…? ¡Iris, nos escuchaste a escondidas!

La pequeña detuvo su lápiz tensándose. Akane se acercó rápidamente y cogió la hoja. Se encontraba en blanco. Levantó una ceja acusadoramente y la pequeña sacó la lengua en señal de disculpa.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón, yo no quise hacerlo, pero una poderosa magia de una bruja maligna me obligó a espiar.

—Deja de contar mentiras o pronto te parecerás a tu abuelo Genma.

— ¿Me voy a convertir en un panda también? —Saltó la niña asustada.

—Quizás.

— ¡Mamá, tú también estás mintiendo!

Akane sacó la lengua de la misma forma en que lo hacía la niña y ambas terminaron riéndose de sí mismas cuando se miraron realizando el mismo gesto. Se sentaron en el borde de la cama, la pequeña balanceaba los pies y Akane deslizó suavemente la mano sobre las mantas, las mismas que antes le pertenecían a ella. La habitación había cambiado un poco, los textos escolares habían sido reemplazados por muñecos de felpa, tantos como miembros de esa familia que mimaban a la pequeña. Recordó la vez que Happosai quiso también darle un presente a la niña y Akane lo descubrió tratando de enseñarle alguna peligrosa técnica. A ella no le hizo ninguna gracia recordando lo sucedido con la maestra Hinako por lo que lo regañó con tanto ahínco que luego se sintió hasta culpable por la forma en que el viejo maestro lloraba como un niño durante la cena, y también recordaba sonriendo la forma en que Iris trataba de consolar al maestro con mirada seria dándole de suaves palmaditas en la espalda. Su preciada colección de libros de cocina, los mismos que una vez quiso tirar rindiéndose y que conservó sólo porque Ranma insistió en que continuara practicando regalándole uno más, había sido cambiada por una caja de juguetes. Suspiró pensando en Ranma, ¿podía haber imaginado ese tonto que para las ocasiones especiales en que trató de cocinarle había utilizado recetas exclusivas del texto que él le regaló? No, tampoco tendría como haberlo descubierto, ella parecía ser la única boba sentimental que pensaba en esos detalles.

—Mamá, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿En papá?

Akane se rió por haber sido tan fácilmente atrapada.

—No sé el porqué, Iris, pero cada vez que pienso en algo todo termina en él.

— ¿Papá era muy problemático?

— ¿Te han contado muchas cosas de él?

—En clases mis compañeros me dicen que todos lo conocían en Nerima.

— ¡Y si que debieron hacerlo! —Ironizó Akane—, no sabes la cantidad de líos que provocaba todo el tiempo. Aunque la mitad de las veces no eran su culpa, las cosas sólo llegaban a él y tratábamos de solucionarlas de alguna manera. Pobre, parecía un imán de problemas.

—Pobre… —Iris imitó el suspiro de su madre adoptiva cruzando de igual manera los brazos.

—Debí ser más paciente con él.

—Sí, sí.

—Y escucharlo más.

—También, sí.

—Quizás las cosas habrían sido mucho mejores.

—Quizás.

Akane giró la cabeza mirando a la niña, la que parecía estar imitando la seriedad de los samuráis que había visto en una vieja película que pasaron el otro día por la televisión.

—Y debería también dejar a Iris sin postre durante una semana.

—Sí, sí… ¡no, eso no!

—Claro que sí, ya comes demasiados, ¡mira si estás toda dulce!

— ¡Mamá, no!

Akane se abalanzó sobre la pequeña llenándola de besos, la niña se defendió tratando de correr pero los brazos de Akane fueron más rápidos cogiéndola y recostándola sobre la cama.

—Mira lo dulce que estás.

— ¡No, no, me da cosquillas, mamá, no! —Reclamó entre risas—. ¡Mamá…!

Minutos después, cuando las dos se encontraban descansando y agitadas, Iris se quedó mirando fijamente a Akane.

—Mamá Akane, ¿vas a ir a buscar a papá Ranma?

—Oh, bueno, ¿y cómo piensas eso?

La niña cruzó los brazos y la miró acusadoramente.

—Sí, está bien, voy a ir por ese idiota. Aprenderé magia y así salvaré a Ranma, o eso es lo que dice la dama Freya que puedo hacer —suspiró profundamente—, si solo fuese tan simple como decirlo.

—Mamá, ¿por qué no le dijiste a todos que ibas a ir por papá? Así se hubieran alegrado en vez de enojado tanto.

—Iris, hay cosas que es mejor no decirlas por el momento. ¿Guardarás el secreto?

Ella asintió.

La chica suspiró aliviada. Era verdad que Freya algo así le había prometido, pero era infinitamente más complejo que lo explicado a la niña. ¿Por qué otra razón habría aceptado convertirse en alumna de la terrible señora de la magia, por qué más aceptaría entregar su vida a ella y sacrificar su futuro? Al igual que Ranma ya no esperaría regresar a su antigua vida, la escuela, su mundo, todos sus proyectos ya no valdrían nada porque ahora su hogar sería la peligrosa Asgard. Comenzaba recién a sentir el peso de lo que había decidido y también mayor era el sentimiento de culpa al no haber entendido antes la carga que su prometido debió haber padecido. ¿Podía salvar a Ranma? ¿Sería capaz de conseguir aquellos misteriosos tesoros conocidos como los "pilares de Asgard" y aprender la suficiente magia para usarlos y así provocar un milagro? ¿A qué se referiría exactamente la diosa con eso de "para conseguir lo que los dioses no pueden, rescatar un alma del ciclo de los espíritus que moran en el eje de Yggdrasil"? ¿Sería una tarea imposible en verdad?

— ¿Mamá se convertirá en una gran hechicera?

Akane rió entusiasmada olvidando por un momento sus temores.

— ¡La mejor de todas!

—Pero cuando mamá Akane se enoja se parece más a una bruja… ¡no, mamá, era broma!

— ¿Bruja? ¡Así que esas tenemos! Pagarás por tu insolencia con mi poderoso hechizo de cosquillas.

—No, mamá, no otra vez, ¡no! ¡Iiiaaaah!

.

El aro trazado en el piso se iluminó y su luz se esparció por todos los símbolos que lo contenía en su interior. El portal vibró cuando la luz parecía elevarse a centímetros del suelo.

—Akane, todavía estás a tiempo de arrepentirte —suplicó Millia que con los brazos extendidos y concentrada a medias dirigía el hechizo.

—Serás esclava del destino —agregó Nina seriamente—, tus deseos no tendrán ningún peso en Asgard. ¿De verdad vale la pena perderlo todo por aprender un poco de magia? ¿Qué pretendes ganar, Akane?

Akane no respondió e inclinó el rostro pensativa, se encontraba pálida cuando le era imposible negar el miedo que la hacía temblar hasta las piernas. La primera vez que fue a Asgard no dudó tanto sabiendo que del otro lado se encontraba Ranma. Ahora el miedo aumentaba al saber también que la primera vez que fue a ese terrible mundo lo perdió a él para siempre, ¿qué perdería ahora que viajaría por segunda vez? ¿Cuál era el precio por cumplir su febril fantasía? ¿Existiría en realidad alguna manera de recuperarlo? No, no, no, negó tres veces en su cabeza todos sus temores como si gritara desesperada. Con la partida de Ranma lo había perdido todo hasta reconocer contra su gran orgullo que ya no podía vivir sin esa importante parte de su vida, ahora lo necesitaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a perder su futuro con tal de recuperarlo antes que optar por seguir viviendo sin él tratando de olvidarlo. ¿Olvidarlo? Esa sola palabra le causó tal herida como si por un momento lo hubiera traicionado. Cuando alzó otra vez los ojos miró el portal recordando que eran los mismos símbolos de la primera vez que lo vio partir tras la batalla contra aquel espectro horrible de Jezi Baba Yaga. ¿Más cosas así de espantosas encontraría en Asgard? Sacudió la cabeza, recordó otra vez a Ranma y la forma segura en que se adelantó parándose en el centro del círculo dirigiendo a los que irían con él. Tragó con dificultad y mostró determinación.

— ¿Akane?

No escuchó a Millia y caminó con paso firme. Si ellas hubieran recordado lo mismo que Akane habrían comprendido que cada movimiento de la chica era una imitación de los que hizo Ranma cuando viajó delante de sus ojos aquel día. Quiso demostrar la misma seguridad, respiró con igual calma, sonrió con idéntica despreocupación, todos gestos que él había realizado en ese momento sólo para aminorar su sufrimiento. Y con mayor sorpresa y dolor comprendió algo terrible: ¿Cuándo él se había despedido con una sonrisa en medio del pilar de luz había sentido lo mismo que ella ahora? ¿Tan terrible había sido para él? Deseó tenerlo otra vez para abrazarlo y consolarlo, y para ser ella consolada también por sus brazos fuertes.

—Akane —susurró la chica casi imperceptiblemente retándose a sí misma—, estás sola. Sé fuerte —suspiró profundamente ya en el centro del círculo y giró sonriendo a sus amigas de Asgard, pero para ninguna de las dos fue ocultada la forma en que Akane empuñaba las manos con fuerza, los brazos y piernas le temblaban y el rostro palidecía todavía más.

—Estoy lista.

.

4

.

Terminó de amontonar el heno con el azadón contra una esquina de las caballerizas. Se pasó un brazo por la frente limpiándose con la manga el sudor, apoyó la herramienta contra un poste de madera y se sacudió las manos primero en el delantal blanco que llevaba un poco enrollado en la cintura para que no se enredara con las piernas y después se las sacudió con fuerza. Se quejó murmurando cosas que ni ella entendía sólo por costumbre y se miró las manos al sentir el punzante dolor de las ampollas, apretó los dientes tratando de imaginar que muy pronto se acostumbraría a ese trabajo con la esperanza que entonces no sufriría tanto. Repasó mentalmente todas las tareas, después de cepillar los caballos creía haber terminado cuando se dio un suave golpe en la frente recordando que todavía no llenaba los bebederos de los animales. Resignada suspiró largamente y acariciando un caballo que cariñosamente acercó su cabeza a ella se decidió a volver a salir.

El frío de Asgard traspasó la piel de Akane hasta los huesos. El vestido no la protegía de ninguna manera del clima, la tela gruesa y algo áspera lastimaba un poco su piel de colores oscuros que le llegaba a las rodillas similar a los de una campesina del Medievo, con un corsé de cuero ajustado por cordones y un incómodo escote que hacía todavía más doloroso el aire gélido. Caminó rápidamente con dos cubetas vacías desde la cuadra hasta el pozo que se utilizaba únicamente para esos menesteres y se detuvo dejándolos caer sin cuidado. Juntó las manos frías y sopló sobre ellas moviendo insistentemente los pies tratando así de entrar en calor cuando se detuvo alzando los ojos ante una vista que todavía no dejaba de sorprenderla.

Se encontraba del otro extremo del rectangular patio de entrenamiento a un costado del cuartel de los Dragones Rojos del tamaño de dos estadios, rodeado por altos muros de piedra que lo separaban del bullicioso mundo exterior de las calles de la ciudad capital de Valhala. El edificio de piedra gris y negra del otro extremo se levantaba en tres bloques rectangulares y una punta que se extendía del lado opuesto al patio separaba en dos una avenida en descenso. La arquitectura de Asgard no la sorprendió, sino que más arriba de las majestuosas torres que rodeaban al cuartel y que la hacían sentir como un pez en una pecera en un mundo mágico y extraño, se alzaba en todo su esplendor el fresno sagrado Yggdrasil. Ningún edificio de Midgard podía competir en altura y majestuosidad con el árbol gigante en el centro de la ciudad, las ramas y mantos verdes tan abundantes y llenos de vida lo hacían similar a una selva suspendida en el aire entre nubes, donde bandadas de pequeñas manchas blancas que seguramente eran aves volaban en gran número entre el follaje. Fue la luz del alba la que llamó la atención de Akane cuando dibujando una silueta dorada sobre las montañas que rodeaban al valle de la capital divina tiñó con su luz las ramas y las hacía brillar como el cobre fundido. El contraste era maravilloso, la luz daba por un lado al fresno y por el otro seguía siendo una silueta oscura y azulada. La luz rebotaba en cada hoja y parecía separarse en todas direcciones entre las ramas haciéndolo ver borroso como si tuviera resplandor propio. La chica no podía cerrar los labios ante la hermosa maravilla de aquella visión que la hizo sentirse otra vez feliz aunque fuera por un corto tiempo; ése era el único consuelo que le daba fuerzas para levantarse cada mañana antes del amanecer y comenzar con su horrenda rutina.

Volviendo en sí recordó que tenía que llenar las cubetas y comenzó a girar la manivela del pozo con mucho cuidado al principio para no seguir lastimándose las manos, pero ante el dolor ella se vio obligada a parar. Con porfía desató el delantal blanco y manchado con que se cubría el vestido y lo enrolló alrededor de la manivela, ahora más cómoda volvió a arremeter sin detenerse.

Caminaba de regreso con el delantal enrollado sobre su hombro y una cubeta rebosante de agua en cada mano cuando escuchó el tronar de las puertas. Lejos de ella a mitad del patio dos puertas de hierro se abrieron, los guardias con lanzas las alzaron como un saludo cuando el escuadrón entró con pasó rápido marchando desde una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad que terminaba directamente en las puertas, en un ejercicio que practicaban todos los días. La fila se acercó a Akane, ellos cantaban mezclando el ritmo de la marcha con bromas e insultos cruzados. Los primeros vieron la silueta de la doncella y guardaron silencio, los demás los imitaron cuando todos se percataron de ella. Y como todas las mañanas la fila marchó con silencioso respeto ante la chica inclinando las cabezas como un rápido y solemne saludo, Akane de pie y quieta los observó pasar.

Belenus trotaba a un costado de la fila con una mano sobre el pendón de su espada sosteniéndola, dio una rápida señal a uno de sus oficiales y separándose del grupo llegó ante Akane deteniéndose. Ella estaba tan concentrada en la marcha que no se percató del capitán sólo hasta que le habló con voz paternal a su lado.

— ¿Me permite?

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¡Oh, capitán Belenus! Lo siento, estaba distraída.

El capitán no se sintió ofendido, sino que sonriéndole insistió estirando ambas manos indicándole las cubetas. Akane se miró las manos, después las del capitán, se contuvo de hablar con orgullo como quería hacerlo pero al final sólo le pasó una quedándose con la otra sosteniéndola celosamente con ambas manos. Belenus sonrió ante ese gesto, hacía días que había tratado de enseñarle la importancia de confiar parte de los deberes en los demás para que así permitiera ser ayudada, pero ella le devolvió la mano diciendo que por esas mismas palabras no era justo que ella no hiciera nada por lo que desde ese día no le permitía nunca ser socorrida del todo cuando el capitán o por orden de él alguno de sus einjergars se disponía a apoyarla en las difíciles tareas que le tocaban. Todos los días coincidía ella a la misma hora con los hombres que entrenaban desde mucho antes del amanecer más allá de los muros de la ciudad, y todos los días los einjergars la miraban como a un ser extraño al no comprender del todo quién era esa chica a la que habían presentado como discípula de la señora Freya, pero a la que la diosa trataba como a la más exigida de sus sirvientas.

—Van a cumplirse tres semanas y todavía no la he visto descansar un único día —recalcó el capitán preocupado cuando la acompañaba de regreso a las caballerizas. Belenus no hacía esfuerzo alguno para cargar la cubeta pero Akane tenía algunos problemas para llevar la suya, lo que preocupó todavía más al antecesor de Ranma. Para una chica fuerte como ella eso no debería significar ningún trabajo y rebelaba su actual estado de agotamiento que demarcaba sus ojos y la hacía ver peligrosamente más delgada que cuando llegó a Asgard.

—No puedo hacerlo, aquí en Asgard nadie tiene un día de descanso.

—Pero usted es humana todavía. Nosotros los einjergars no sentimos el agotamiento de la misma manera como cuando éramos mortales, los midgarianos en cambio poseen ciclos biológicos que requieren un descanso semanal a lo menos, si continúa así enfermará.

—Lo siento si lo he preocupado —trató de sonreír con la calidez que tenía antes, sin embargo su rostro fatigado despertaba piedad y tristeza en lugar de confianza—, pero nadie sabe aquí que soy una mortal a excepción de usted y de las chicas, y de la dama Freya —el último nombre, el de su nueva maestra, lo pronunció con un poco de resentimiento—. Si tuviera privilegios los demás podrían llegar a sospechar algo.

—Aún así la dama Freya no debería sobrecargarla de esta manera —el capitán se mostró molesto y eso le provocó una chispa de alegría a la muchacha cuando la hizo recordar la misma mirada que tenía Ranma cuando trataba de protegerla intentando no revelar sus sentimientos. Ahora podía darse cuenta del parecido que había entre ellos, también de la nobleza de Belenus y porque Ranma lo admiraba tanto como nunca lo hizo con su propio padre—, hablaré inmediatamente con ella.

— ¡No! No, se lo ruego, agradezco que quiera ayudarme pero… pero éste es mi problema ahora. Si no puedo sobrellevar esta clase de entrenamiento jamás podré volver a ver a Ranma.

— ¿Volver a ver a…? —Belenus se detuvo y la miró acusadoramente.

Akane se llevó una mano a los labios sintiéndose una tonta al haber revelado un secreto que Freya le ordenó guardar celosamente.

— ¿Qué clase de trato hizo con la dama Freya? ¿Akane, puedes decírmelo?

Ella inclinó la cabeza avergonzada y negó.

—Entiendo. Era obvio que no aceptaría convertirse en su discípula por alguna razón pueril, tampoco la venganza podría ser adecuada para un alma tan noble como la de usted, Akane. Sin embargo, puedo suponer perfectamente qué clase de condiciones habrá ofrecido a cambio de esta penosa esclavitud en Asgard así que ya no es necesario que lo oculte también de mí, si desea descansar el peso de los secretos en una persona le ofrezco mis oídos y también mi corazón para compartirlos y ayudarla a llevar tan nefasto peso.

La chica se mostró sorprendida y el tono paternal y lleno de afecto la hizo dudar. Al final se detuvo y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el agua de la cubeta.

—Ella me… ella me enseñará… ¡ella me enseñará una manera de revivirlo!

— ¿Revivirlo?

—Si aprendo magia con ella podría algún día recuperarlo. ¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad que las almas de los fallecidos giran en la fuente de Yggdrasil, que de allí regresan para después unirse al ciclo de las almas y renacer en algún momento futuro?

—Bueno, sí, es una forma muy simple de entenderlo, pero sí…

— ¡Entonces es verdad lo que ella me dijo! —Las dudas de Akane se disiparon un poco ante la confirmación del capitán, la única persona a la que ahora confiaba tan difícil secreto—. Si aprendo la suficiente magia podría rescatarlo del ciclo de las almas.

—Pero su cuerpo ya…

— ¡Aunque sea como un einjergar! Todo lo que tengo que hacer es volverme lo suficientemente fuerte y… y… —el entusiasmo de Akane bordeaba la locura, esto lo notó el capitán llevándose una mano a la frente limpiándose el sudor que acusaba su preocupación—… y él regresará a mi lado. Oh, usted piensa que estoy delirando. ¡Pero ella me lo dijo! ¿No es la gran señora de la magia, la más sabia de todos los dioses sobre estas cosas? Si en este mundo combaten los humanos que una vez murieron, ¿por qué no puede haber una posibilidad de crear un milagro que traiga a Ranma de regreso?

—Comprendo, planea traerlo del ciclo de las almas y convertirlo en un einjergar. Debo confesarle que esta idea me parece ilusa, ¡no tema!, no lo digo como un entendido, sino como un hombre que ha vivido muchos años rebosando de gran ignorancia sobre la magia. Si la dama Freya dice que puede hacerse debo creer también en su conocimiento y ciencia. Pero, Akane, ¿sabe realmente lo que será de Ranma si lo llegase a devolver a la vida como un einjergar? ¿Sabe a qué lo estaría condenando?

Ella no respondió.

— ¿Akane?

Inclinó la cabeza.

— ¡Akane, respóndame!, quiero que usted demuestre estar segura de lo que está haciendo, sólo así podrá soportar el precio que tarde o temprano deberá pagar por tales ambiciones. Lo digo no por usted, sino por las muchas cosas que he visto, los muchos intentos y fracasos de quienes han querido cambiar el orden de lo establecido. Puede ser muy doloroso. ¿Recuerda lo que sucedió con el joven Mu Tzu?

— ¿Mouse? —Akane palideció recordando lo sucedido y la gran culpa que ahora Nina debía cargar por ello.

—No todos pueden aceptar esta realidad. Si Ranma se viera preso de la demencia, si él llegase a odiarla por revivirlo y condenarlo a una eternidad de esclavitud, ¿podría soportarlo? ¿Sería adecuado el sufrimiento por el deseo de verlo otra vez?

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Basta! —Dejó caer la cubeta, el agua se desparramó a sus pies cuando se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza gritando con desesperación—. ¡Se los suplico, ya basta! Yo no puedo… no… no me quite lo único que me mantiene con vida ahora.

El capitán la vio caer de rodillas y llorar presa de la desesperación. Dejó en el suelo su cubeta llena y cogió la vacía sin relajar en ningún momento la dureza con que ahora la miraba.

—La llenaré otra vez. Descanse por ahora, Akane, lo necesita.

Dándole la espalda se alejó con pasos muy lentos. Akane se inclinó doblando el cuerpo y ocultando el rostro en el suelo. Lloró angustiada, lloró por todas las dudas que ahora la invadían y porque otra vez sentía que lo estaba perdiendo.

En lo alto del cuartel tras una pequeña ventana, tras las cortinas abiertas ella observaba la escena. Los ojos cristalinos de la hermosa señora de la magia eran incisivos y voraces, fríos y también ambiciosos. Sonrió traviesa sin mudar la seriedad de los ojos.

—Más, un poco más y su alma se hará trizas como un cascarón hueco —dejó de sonreír—. Entonces y sólo entonces veremos lo que realmente tienes adentro, niña orgullosa.

.

¿Serían las ocho, nueve, un poco más? Era difícil saberlo sin un reloj, pero ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina siguiendo los compases del sol y más eran las distintas tareas las que delimitaban en partes el día. La cocina del cuartel era un amplio espacio con suelo de piedra y techo de madera que parecía ser el piso de un nivel superior. Nada de la gloria del país de los dioses se reflejaba allí, todo eran mesas largas de madera, algunos banquillos, armazones de delgadas tablas cruzaban el techo de los que colgaban atados muchos frutos secos y condimentos, tantos, que parecían una cortina de aromática presencia. Varias ollas y calderos se apilaban directamente sobre las cenizas, otras en parrillas y una grande para la sopa colgaba en tres postes de madera sobre un fuego aparte. Si el exterior se encontraba frío como el más crudo de los inviernos allí la temperatura la hacía sudar más que en verano. Muchas hadas servían en el cuartel más de las que antes había notado a su llegada. Se movían con una coordinación increíble, pocas preguntaban y más eran las que parecían conocer de memoria su tarea. Cada una hacía algo específico en esa maquinaria que debía alimentar a un escuadrón de voraces malagradecidos que ignoraban cuánto se hacía por ellos. A pesar de todo el ambiente ajetreado y caluroso era grato para Akane estar allí, las hadas eran particularmente amables con ella, no por obligación sino por piedad ya que veían las muchas cosas que la dama Freya la hacía padecer. Las chicas intentaban sin que ella lo notara y con mucha sutileza y astucia que descansara. Akane mostró su terrible talento culinario hacía días y le bastó como excusa a la jefa de la cocina para mandarla a pelar verduras como su única obligación sentada al final de un largo mesón. Ahora con tres vendas en los dedos seguía luchando con un pequeño cuchillo sentada en un taburete en medio de ese coordinado caos.

—Dama Akane, ¿otra vez? —se lamentó una de las hadas cuando al depositar una cesta con más patatas en la mesa de la chica la vio chupándose un dedo.

—Lo siento —se lamentó penosamente la chica sintiéndose una inútil.

— ¿Qué sucede, se lastimó? —Preguntó otra tras la primera.

Una tercera hada se cruzó por delante llevando una cesta con cebollas, las vio, apuró el paso y tras cumplir su encargo regresó con una venda que dejó sobre la mesa para seguir corriendo a su siguiente encargo.

—Ponle un poco de ungüento de miel con algas y sanará al instante —dijo una cuarta que trepándose sobre el otro extremo de la misma banca que ocupaba la chica recogió un racimo de pimientos de los que colgaban del techo.

— ¡Acá lo traigo! —gritó una quinta hada, atenta a todo el movimiento, cuando llegó con una olla entre las manos y al detenerse junto a ellas giró el torso apartando la olla del cuerpo dándoles a entender que cargaba el pote con la sustancia en el bolsillo del delantal de cocina. La segunda hada se lo sacó y todas se saludaron con gestos de agradecimiento antes de que algunas retomaran la rápida carrera por la cocina. Akane seguía en medio del pequeño problema que había causado con el dedo entre los labios, sintiéndose incómoda y avergonzada sin poder evitar el constante sonrojo de su rostro.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —Morgana, la jefa de la cocina las atrapó distraídas, con voz dulce y fuerte llamó la atención de todas.

—La dama Akane se ha cortado un dedo.

— ¿Otra vez? —Preguntó con un lamento la jefa Morgana.

—Lo lamento, ha sido mi culpa —se disculpó Akane—. Por favor vuelvan a sus deberes, no se distraigan más por mí.

— ¿De qué está hablando, dama Akane? Lo importante aquí es curar esa herida. No puede haber sangre en mi cocina.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Usamos el ungüento entonces, jefa Morgana?

— ¿Están todas locas? El jugo de las algas de Asgard arde como sangre de troll en la piel de los humanos, ¿acaso no fueron instruidas en las artes curativas, qué clase de cosas les enseñan a las crías hoy en Gimle? ¿Y por qué no utilizan la magia primero para cerrar tan pequeña herida? —ante sus reproches las hadas se miraron entre sí sintiéndose todas avergonzadas por su propia torpeza al haber olvidado lo más elemental.

— ¡No! —Se quejó rápidamente Akane—, no, no lo hagan.

—Pero, dama Akane…

—Para un hada utilizar magia para grandes o pequeñas tareas siempre representa un gran agotamiento, ya que sacrifican parte de su energía únicamente para conectarse con Gimle la fuente de toda la magia de la naturaleza; ¡No pueden hacer eso por un simple corte!

Las palabras de Akane fueron como las de una experta que sorprendió a las hadas, comenzaban ellas a sentir orgullo por la alumna de Freya que sin darse cuenta comenzaba a citar los muchos libros que leía durante las noches por obligación, estudios que se sumaban a todas sus otras tareas.

— ¿Y si suavizamos el ungüento con crema de bayas húmedas? —Insistió la primera hada pensando con esmero.

— ¡No, no, niñas, no sean necias! —Las reprendió cariñosamente la jefa Morgana—, saben tan poco del arte curativo porque las generaciones de ahora dependen en demasía de la magia para todo, en eso la dama Akane tiene toda la razón. ¿Y no les dije ya que eso duele como…? Olvídenlo, traigan en su lugar el ungüento de hojas azules y un poco de sal de río, ya verán que dará mejor resultado —ordenó sentándose delante de Akane y sin darle lugar a la joven para que se negara tomó bruscamente su mano herida—. Niña, ¡mira como tienes esta mano! Dame la otra también, no, no, mira esto, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

—Perdóneme, sólo estoy causando molestias.

Akane se mostró profundamente deprimida. De la vergüenza inicial sucumbió a la desdicha de no sentirse más que un estorbo para las demás. Aumentando la carga del agotamiento de tan severos días al serio problema de autoestima que tenía por su ineptitud en las artes culinarias. Morgana lo notó cuando la vio acongojada conteniendo las lágrimas como una pequeña niña que se sentía humillada y fuera de lugar.

— ¡Pamplinas! —Reaccionó con energía moviendo las manos y así remeciendo los hombros de Akane haciéndola temblar confundida—. Cuando una de las mías está en apuro todas sufrimos, ¿no es así, chicas?

—Así es, jefa Morgana —corearon las hadas de la cocina.

—Tú eres una de nosotras ahora, por lo menos durante las horas en que trabajas aquí, así que nada de pensar con orgullo o de temer después la ira de nuestra señora Freya sólo porque recibes un poco de cariño, porque aquí en la cocina ni ella ni ningún otro dios puede venir a darme órdenes —resopló indignada moviendo sus mechones castaños—. No lo hizo el niño Freyr cuando le servía entonces y va a venir a preocuparme lo que piense ella ahora, ¿no tuve junto con Amatista que cambiarles pañales y calentarles la leche a esos niños cuando llegaron a Asgard?

Minutos después una nueva hada que pertenecía al servicio personal de la dama Freya entró en la cocina buscando a la hada Morgana.

—Jefa Morgana —al llegar notó con sorpresa como todas habían dejado de lado sus tareas y se reunían en torno a la mesa donde Morgana con gran maestría realizaba curaciones a las manos de Akane. La chica mortal sonreía con gran alegría rodeada por la conversación y risas de todas las muchachas que contaban distintas anécdotas del cuartel, más interesada en esas donde nombraban al joven teniente descubriendo el gran afecto que también las chicas de la cocina le tenían a su prometido, como lo tendrían también a cualquiera que se rebelara contra la autoridad y que no temiera faltar al protocolo y al exagerado temor que normalmente los einjergars demostraban hacia los dioses—. ¿Jefa Morgana?

—Aquí estoy, te escucho, niña, dime qué sucede ahora.

—La dama Freya le envía sus saludos y también un recordatorio de… de… de que no le gusta el pescado que tiene planeado hacer para esta noche, y le pide que lo cambié por…

— ¿Cambiar el menú?, ¡¿cambiar el menú? —Golpeó con fuerza la mesa haciendo saltar las chicas que en tropel se acurrucaron tras Akane, la que también se sintió atemorizada—. Dile que si quiere comer otra cosa y despreciar todos mis cuidados pues que venga a cocinarse ella misma. Y si no quiere ensuciarse sus bonitas uñas entonces comerá pescado como todo el mundo, le hará mejor y rellenará esas escuálidas mejillas que tiene ahora, ¿acaso esa niña no sabe que lo hago por su bien? Crecen un par de milenios y ya se sienten independientes, apuesto a que ella es incapaz de prepararse un par de huevos si la vieja Morgana no se preocupara por alimentarla.

—Pero, jefa Morgana, la dama…

— ¡Esa es mi respuesta! Anda, lleva mi mensaje y a ver qué te dice ahora.

La hada temblorosa regresó por donde vino con la respuesta.

— ¿No se enfadará? —Preguntó Akane y todas las chicas tras ella estuvieron de acuerdo asintiendo silenciosas y preocupadas al unísono.

— ¿Enfadar? Esa niña taimada claro que se va a enfadar y es mi culpa por haberla consentido tanto cuando era pequeña. No se preocupen, niñas, que a ella nunca le gustó el pescado, ¡con decirles que aprendió precozmente la magia de transportación sólo para escapar de las comidas cuando le preparaba mi especialidad: el estofado de atún platinado de Gimle! Pero nadie huye de una cena cuando yo la preparo, ¡nadie! Oh, contando con ésta va a ser la tercera vez que quiere cambiar el menú en lo que va del mes, ¿tantos platillos he preparado que a ella no le gustan, tan enfadada he estado con ella? —Preguntándose a sí misma la mirada de Morgana se suavizó al examinar rápidamente un gran pergamino en la pared donde tenía anotado todos los platillos, horarios, días y detalles de cada temporada muy bien organizado. Entonces encogiéndose de hombros continuó atendiendo con gran cuidado las manos de Akane y habló pensando en voz alta—. Esa cría… Oh, bien, mañana prepararemos una ensalada de frutas con un poco de codorniz en salsa de nuez.

— ¿A ella le gusta eso? —Preguntó Akane comprendiendo el sentimiento de afecto detrás de esa mirada que la hizo sonreír.

—Era su favorito antes de que dejara por primera vez esta ciudad —sonrió la hada con el gesto de una anciana orgullosa pero cariñosa a pesar de representar con su hermosa figura, de cabello castaño cogido por una larga trenza que comenzaba bajo los hombros y ojos oscuros con un ligero tono caoba, no más edad que la de una juventud similar a la de su hermana Kasumi.

.

El alto edificio de piedra negruzca que era el cuartel de los Dragones Rojos, antigua mansión que milenios atrás recibió por primera vez a la familia Yngvi en su éxodo desde Vanaheim buscando refugio en Asgard, ocultaba varios jardines pequeños como plazoletas hundidas entre grandes paredes con ventanales y arcos de piedra. El jardín en el que ella se encontraba era dominado por un silencio tan angustiante que su propia agitada respiración le parecía un ruido molesto. Lo más similar a la soledad de ese sitio podría ser el interior de un monasterio, rodeado por un pasillo techado y arcos de piedra. El jardín se encontraba casi abandonado a su destino, moho se amontonaba sobre una pila de rocas y un par de pinos altos humedecían el ambiente con nieve sobre las partes más altas del follaje. Tal quietud se debía a que ese jardín se encontraba en el ala que pertenecía exclusivamente a la importante señora de los Dragones Rojos donde únicamente su más cercano grupo de sirvientas podía ingresar.

Levantó los brazos y volcó la cubeta de agua sobre su cabeza. Ahogó un gemido, una aspiración interrumpida fuerte y rápida como un chillido cuando volvía a sentirse morir al contacto de esa agua casi congelada que sacaba del pequeño pozo a su lado. Vestía únicamente una fina túnica de seda, la única prenda que la protegía de la total desnudez y empapada se pegaba a su cuerpo cuando se acuclillaba casi abrazando las propias piernas en un desesperado intento por calentarse. También era parte de su rutina, una de las más dolorosas, debía bañarse a lo menos en tres ocasiones durante el día no importando la oscuridad previa al amanecer o la oscuridad de la noche al acabar el día. Ya se había dado un baño después de limpiar a los animales y ahora, tras el alegre y único consuelo que tenía en su trabajo en la cocina debía prepararse otra vez para visitar a su "maestra".

La dama Freya le había prohibido toda comodidad o atenciones especiales, nadie podía cuidarla a pesar de que todo el mundo la trataba con el título de señora como alumna de Freya; debía además participar en todas las tareas domésticas del cuartel, trabajar como la más baja de todas las sirvientes y durante las noches perder valiosas horas de descanso intentando leer tomo sobre tomo en una lengua que apenas conocía, sin llegar a comprender casi nada del contenido de los textos. También le había negado el agua caliente para sus propios cuidados, un acto de crueldad injustificada en los días más fríos del año para Asgard y debía recurrir a ese pozo cada vez que necesitaba asearse. De brazos cruzados se balanceaba sobre la punta de los pies y los labios amoratados se negaban a dejar de temblar mientras su alma se torturaba pensando en todo lo que había tenido que pasar en los últimos días que ya le parecían tan largos, como si su vida en Nerima hubiera sido únicamente una ilusión, un sueño de algo mejor que ya no tenía. Todo Asgard le parecía más real que su antigua vida, tan real que cada experiencia dolía vívidamente sobre la piel. Por las noches cerraba los ojos y mirando el techo de la vieja bodega donde tenía dispuesta su cama de paja y tablas dudando de si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Lloró toda una noche cuando descubrió un día que tal estrés había destrozado tanto su ánimo que por un largo tiempo no pudo recordar el rostro de Ranma hasta que recuperó gracias a Millia una fotografía de su prometido que junto a todas sus cosas habían sido requisadas por la dama Freya a su llegada a Asgard. Ya no le quedaban razones para sentirse alegre o esperanzada, ¿valía la pena todo o se perdería tarde o temprano olvidándose también de todos los demás, olvidándose de su propia existencia?

—Ya no lo soporto.

Aunque sus palabras se negaran a ese sufrimiento su cuerpo se movía casi por instinto. Se tocó la punta de un mechón y notó con disgusto que aquella pastosa crema que utilizaba para limpiarse el cabello no salía del todo, y otra vez con gran esfuerzo estiró el cuerpo y utilizando la cuerda del pozo sacó otro cubo de agua que sin pensar volcó otra vez sobre su cabeza. Chilló una vez más y se quedó paralizada de brazos cruzados temblando como un polluelo asustado. Miró hacia el cielo y las nubes grises dejaron caer algunos copos de nieve sobre el jardín ya escarchado por el frío.

— ¡Akane! —Millia la llamó cuando por fin pudo encontrarla. Corrió por el jardín hasta detenerse a su lado, pero no se animó a hablarle.

La penosa imagen de Akane acurrucada dándole la espalda la paralizó.

—Akane…

—Ah —Sin tener fuerzas para encararla ella trató infructuosamente de mostrarse calmada, pero el temblor de los labios deformaba dolorosamente todas sus palabras—, oh, Millia, hola… yo… yo… ya termino… y…

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Millia reaccionó desesperada—. ¡Mírate, mira como te está tratando! ¿Qué pretende, qué quiere de ti además de torturarte? No deberías seguir con esto.

— ¡¿Quieres que renuncie?

La fuerte voz de Akane hizo eco en todo el jardín. Millia inclinó el rostro sintiéndose impotente.

—No, yo no, pero esto es… es… ¿por qué, Akane?

—Eso es lo que yo tampoco sé —la voz quebrada de Akane sorprendió a Millia, la volvía a ver caer y se arrepintió de haberle preguntado. Por el temblor de los hombros de su amiga supo que ella estaba llorando, las primeras lágrimas cayeron frías sobre los pies desnudos—, no lo sé, ya no lo sé. No sé nada.

Millia se sobresaltó cuando sintió que algo le tocaba el brazo. Antes de poder gritar el nombre de Nina Dalange, la valquiria le hizo un rápido gesto con el dedo sobre los labios para que guardara silencio e insistió en pasarle aquello con que la había tocado, era una manta que traía doblada en varias partes.

Akane se sobresaltó cuando sintió la manta sobre su espalda. Millia la rodeó cariñosamente para abrazarla por detrás envolviéndola con todo su cuerpo.

—Debo verme… verme ridícula… —se quejó temblorosa riéndose tristemente de su propia situación.

—Estás congelada —le susurró su querida amiga—, deja que te sirva algo caliente y…

—Ella se enfadaría contigo si lo haces. Nadie debe servirme, nadie, ya lo dijo… yo… yo debo hacer valer mi… mi… mi estadía en este lugar. Pagar por… por… mi derecho de estar… aquí.

— ¡Te está matando! —Millia se quejó abrazándola con más fuerza.

Ella apretó los labios. Por un instante pensó en abandonarlo todo, pensó en abandonarlo a él e imaginó toda la felicidad que la esperaba en Nerima junto a su familia. Se quebró otra vez, más lágrimas ahora abundantes bañaron sus mejillas. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pensar en eso, cómo podía imaginar por un instante que sería feliz abandonándolo? ¿Alguna vez él se había rendido? Arrepentida sus lágrimas ahora no fueron de dolor, sino que de vergüenza sintiendo que cada día en Asgard en lugar de recuperarlo lo estaba perdiendo no sólo en esta vida sino también en su corazón. Y lloró, lloró a gritos girando y ocultándose en los brazos de Millia con desesperación. Lloró y gritó desesperada por que sentía como si estuviera sosteniendo a Ranma de la mano en el borde de un insondable abismo del olvido, este resbalaba como una carga pesada que ya no podía sostener. ¿Debía aceptar su muerte y dejarlo ir, o seguir luchando contra lo imposible?

—Así que la pequeña niñita se da por vencido —clamó Nina sonriendo con burla.

Akane cerró los labios al instante y se tensó en brazos de Millia, no sabía que ella se encontraba allí.

—Dama Nina, ¿qué está diciendo? —Reclamó Millia con un regaño.

—Lo que veo, que esta pobre mortal finalmente se percata de que la vida en Asgard no es un cuento hermoso lleno de palacios y caballeros montados en grifos, ¡esto es Asgard y te lo advertí! ¿Ya estás satisfecha de tu pequeña aventura, quieres que hable con la dama Freya para que puedas renunciar a todo esto y te lleve de vuelta con tu querida familia?

—Millia —el tono de Akane fue lúgubre hasta el punto de asustarla. Millia temió que en ese momento ella pudiera atacar incluso a Nina cerrando sus brazos con fuerza alrededor del húmedo cuerpo de Akane—, Millia, suéltame.

—Yo no… Akane, no deberías hacer caso de… de…

—Suéltame ahora.

Millia retrocedió lentamente los brazos. La sonrisa burlesca de Nina no cesó y la preocupó tanto o más que la sorprendente frialdad de Akane.

—Toma la manta, te lo agradezco —deslizándola por la espalda la enrolló en la mano con un enérgico gesto devolviéndosela—, pero ya no la necesito.

— ¡Ay!, ¿te harás la dura otra vez? —Nina se rió de ella—, ¡pfff!, ahórrame el suspenso y ríndete de una buena vez, me daría mucha lástima tener que devolverle a tu familia después tu cadáver, cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de sobrevivir a las tareas domésticas.

— ¡Dama Nina, ya es suficiente! Akane, por favor, ella sólo está preocupada por ti, por eso es que te dice estas cosas, pero tú no debes…

—Calma, Millia, ya sé, ya lo sé, ahora no necesito tu piedad.

—Pero, Akane…

Desafiando a Nina con la mirada caminó hasta salir del borde del jardín entrando en el pasillo techado.

—La dama Freya me está esperando, no puedo perder más el tiempo —tanto era su furor que a pesar del gélido aire que remarcaba su cuerpo húmedo bajo la fina túnica empapada no volvió a temblar ni su voz dudó otra vez en dolorosos quebrantos—. Gracias por todo.

Se retiró dándoles la espalda, caminando segura sin revelar que la piedra del piso estaba tan fría que también lastimaba sus pies desnudos hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo.

—Dama Nina, ¡cómo pudo usted…!

—Ella era fuego —respondió la valquiria mirando el pasillo con las manos en la cintura, pero sus ojos y gesto ya no eran de diversión sino que una preocupación todavía mayor que la de la misma Millia la dominaba—, y ahora no es más que cenizas. No puedes dejar que se extinga su corazón o morirá, debes alimentar ese fuego, es todo lo que podemos hacer por ella.

No conforme Millia arqueó la ceja mostrándose sorprendentemente irritada.

—La dama Freya está jugando con Akane.

—Millia, guarda respeto hacia nuestra señora Freya que…

— ¡Ella está siendo una caprichosa! Si algo malo le llega a suceder a Akane te prometo que no se lo perdonaré.

Algo atemorizada por tan temible carácter Nina retrocedió dejando que Millia pasara ante ella de regreso a sus odiosos quehaceres; cuando en Asgard la agitación se respiraba secretamente bajo los estandartes de guerra y ambas debían cumplir con tal cantidad de tareas que no podían estar el tiempo que deseaban con la chica mortal para protegerla, aumentando así sus propios temores.

.

El jardín privado de la diosa Yngvi Freya poseía un encanto particular que podía alegrar al corazón más entristecido. Lamentablemente Akane no sentía ninguno de sus efectos. Era una terraza cerrada rodeada por los muros del cuartel cubierta en la parte superior por una cúpula de cristal que retenía en el exterior el frío y la nieve, y matizaba con ligeras variaciones de la superficie del cristal la luz que entraba provocando columnas de colores que bailaban sobre las flores. El jardín era hermoso, pequeños senderos de adoquines era la única forma de adentrarse en un bosque de rosales altos como una casa, formaban arcos y rodeaban las columnas como enredaderas de un pequeño mirador amueblado con algunas sillas y una pequeña mesa. La diosa tarareaba alegremente, resaltaba su esplendor natural un hermoso vestido carmesí que hacía juego con sus más seductoras rosas, muy escotado sobre el que caía la cabellera dorada con una naturalidad poco común en ella, sin adornos más que un pequeño prendedor para el cabello que mantenía en orden el largo mechón por encima de la frente único rasgo rebelde de su belleza que siempre la fastidiaba. Con una mano manipulaba una pequeña tijera de oro con la que podaba las flores y con la otra levantaba los tallos examinándolos como si quisiera adivinar qué secretos ocultaría en su futuro crecimiento.

Tras ella Akane la seguía ahora muy distinta a como se viera durante la mañana; Su vestido era igualmente carmesí en una imitación más simple que el de su maestra, más corto le llegaba a las rodillas en comparación al de Freya, la que deslizaba los bordes por el suelo ocultando los pies, las mangas eran largas pero ajustadas distintas a las de la diosa que eran abultadas con exageración que le tapaba las manos y se veía obligada a recogerlas constantemente para trabajar. Akane cargaba una pequeña cesta en la que descansaban los tallos que la diosa cortaba con sumos cuidados. El cabello de Akane brillante tras tantos lavados con las aguas frías de Asgard y las hierbas naturales de Gimle que emanaban una fragante frescura, pero nada podía ocultar la desfiguración natural que la tristeza provocaba en su rostro junto a las marcas del agotamiento, el cabello de la chica volvía a estar un poco más largo pasando la línea de los hombros como una corta melena que terminaba en una redondeada punta en el centro de la espalda, se recogía el cabello a un costado de la cabeza con un prendedor de plata con la forma de las hojas de Yggdrasil despejando la mitad de su rostro y una oreja.

—Te noto distraída, Akane querida —dijo la dama sin mirarla concentrada en una pequeña flor.

— ¿Ah? ¡Ah!, sí, lo lamento, dama Freya.

En silencio continuaron paseando por el jardín por un buen rato.

—Akane, ¡Akane! ¿Me estás escuchando?

— ¿Yo? ¡Eh!, lo siento, dama Freya.

—Basta de disculpas, trae ya esa cesta que tenemos que salvar a estas pequeñas tres —levantó los tallos delante de sus ojos—. Míralas, ¿no te parecen hermosas? Debes creer que estoy demente para hablar así a unas simples flores, pero si las ves bien ¿no te emociona el milagro? Estos feos y sucios tallos guardan en su interior la fuerza para convertirse en hermosas flores; esta variedad en particular puede resistir muchas cosas antes de brotar en un estallido de colores violáceos únicos que no existen en este universo ni tampoco en tu pequeño mundo mortal. No, no, estas flores provienen de una tierra más antigua y misteriosa que ésta, sobrevivientes también de una gran tragedia… como nosotros —cerró los ojos como si quisiera rememorar las pocas imágenes que de su infancia conservaba de Vanaheim—. Me provoca un escalofrío de placer imaginar como un pequeño e insignificante resto de vida puede alzarse como la más hermosa exponente de la creación. Lamentablemente tras siglos de esfuerzos jamás he podido crear una rosa perfecta como las que crecían en los jardines del palacio de Vanaheim. Quizás esté delirando, tan pequeña era tras nuestra salida del reino del sol que mis recuerdos no sean quizás más que la ilusa aspiración de una niña… Oh, otra vez me encuentro hablando más de la cuenta y… ¿no lo piensas así, Akane? ¿Akane, otra vez distraída?

La chica al ser descubierta soñando despierta una vez más se sonrojó y nerviosa trató de apartar la mirada de Freya. La diosa sonrió no queriendo regañarla, sino que continuó con su apasionado discurso.

—Volviendo a nuestro pequeño brote, para que él pueda nacer otra vez es necesario sacarlo de la tierra donde nació, cortar todo tallo innecesario incluso aquellos que parecían hacerle bien. Sí, pequeña, sangran también las flores cuando me veo obligada a lastimarlas, cuando las corto desde el tallo principal que les da vida y las condeno a la oscuridad de un húmedo macetero. Pero así y sólo así en soledad y creyéndose abandonadas a la muerte es cuando consiguen encontrar su auténtica fuerza y… ¿sabes qué les sucede después, Akane?... ¿Akane?

—Ah… ¡ah!, no, dama Freya, no lo sé.

—Ni siquiera me estabas escuchando, querida. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—No, no…, bueno, quizás sí —dubitativa se llenó de valor. Tras su tristeza ocultaba frustración, enojo, desesperación. Durante días realizaba tareas que si bien creía eran para justificar su estadía en el cuartel no la llenaban del todo al no ver en ningún momento alguna intención de Freya por enseñarle nada. Todo lo que hacía era darle libros y más libros con complejos significados y en lenguajes desconocidos que torpemente trataba de adquirir, Millia la ayudaba un poco, incluso Nina lo intentaba en ocasiones, ¿pero su maestra que hacía? ¡Nada! La, arrastraba por un estúpido jardín para hablarle de flores. La vida de Ranma, no, más que eso pensó al recordar a todos los que vivían en el cuartel y dependían de las decisiones de esa mujer y… ¿y la importante dama se pasaba todo el día podando rosas y jugando con lucir prendas encantadoras, decir banalidades y resaltar su caprichosa vanidad obligándola también a ser su compañía y juguete? ¡Estaba harta! Tantos sentimientos se agolpaban en su garganta que apenas pudo contenerse para tratar de hablar con calma—, quizás… —Sus hombros temblaron, sosteniendo la cesta con una mano contra la cadera con la otra cogió el vestido arrugando los pliegues al cerrarla y empuñarla con fuerza. Respiró profundamente tratando de ordenar las ideas cuando la debilidad de su espíritu parecía confundir su sano juicio.

Freya la observó detenidamente analizándola en cada gesto para terminar volviendo a su sonrisa trivial y coqueta.

— ¿Y, Akane, cómo van tus progresos? ¿Has estudiado como te lo he ordenado?

Los ojos de Akane brillaron por la esperanza y todo su furor se deshizo como la nieve al final del invierno. Se aferró con locura de ese atisbo de futuro cuando era la primera vez que Freya le preguntaba directamente por su entrenamiento como lo haría una auténtica maestra. Trató de responder al instante pero las dudas eran tantas y las palabras tan pocas que torpemente tartamudeó como si hubiera querido decir tres cosas a la vez. Al final suspiró hondamente, acomodó los pensamientos y habló rápidamente sin respirar.

—No muy bien, dama Freya, he tenido muchas dudas con los últimos textos. Hay una parte en que… en que… ¿podría ir a buscarlo mejor a mi habitación? Es que en realidad todo es muy confuso cuando hablan de la magia y necesito que usted me guíe…

— ¡Qué interesante! —Exclamó con ligereza y a la vez muy distraída interrumpiéndola—. Mejor lo dejamos para otro día, ¿sí?, tanto trabajo es molesto. ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a escoger qué prendas utilizaré el día de mañana para la cena formal que tendremos junto al escuadrón? Es incómodo tener que presentarme ante ellos una vez a la semana, pero así son los hombres, necesitan un poco de moral y tener cerca a su señora para sentirse admirados igualmente. ¿Te parece si me ayudas?

— ¿A elegir un vestido? Pero… pero pronto anochecerá y mañana debo madrugar como todos los días, no tendré tiempo para estudiar y…

—Olvídate de los libros, Akane querida, si no puedes comprender los que ya te he dado no tiene caso que continúes; ¡Eres un caso perdido! —Exclamó risueña.

Eso fue todo lo que ella podía tolerar. La cesta cayó al suelo y rodó esparciendo los brotes.

—Uh, oh, ¿Akane, estás bien? Uhm… te ves un poco… estresada. ¿Te parece si también te escogemos un vestido nuevo para nuestro paseo de mañana por el jardín? ¿Eso te pondría contenta, niña?

— ¡No quiero nada! —Gritó empuñando las manos y cerrando los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas de indignación.

—Akane, deberías calmarte un poco.

— ¿Calmarme, dijo calmarme? ¡Cómo podría! Durante tres semanas todo lo que he hecho es trabajar como una esclava para usted, ¿y le importa acaso? Pero no, yo creía que era justo, que todo valía a cambio de la valiosa enseñanza que usted me iba a dar. ¿Me ha enseñado algo, lo que sea para sentir que realmente soy su alumna? ¡Nada! Todo lo que hago junto a usted es hablar estupideces sobre flores, vestidos, banquetes, chismes de gente que no conozco y no me interesa conocer. ¿Es usted en verdad la señora de la magia, está usted a cargo del destino de los hombres y mujeres que viven aquí? ¿Se supone que estamos en guerra? ¡Porque usted no hace nada!

—Akane, respira profundamente y cuenta hasta diez, o inténtalo hasta cinco si no puedes, pero es importante que mantengas la calma.

— ¡Al diablo con respirar! Usted me mintió —ya no pudo contener las lágrimas roja de la vergüenza que sentía por sí misma y por esa situación—, me dijo que viniera a este mundo para aprender, para hacerme fuerte, ¡para ser capaz de conseguir y utilizar los pilares de Asgard y así resucitar a mi Ranma!

— ¿Dije eso? Oh, vaya —respondió con una nerviosa sonrisa—, ya no lo recuerdo.

— ¡Está burlándose de mí!

—No, querida, no lo estoy, te equivocas. Ahora domina un poco tu corazón antes que…

— ¡No me importan sus palabras! Si no desea ayudarme yo me encargaré de hacer las cosas por mí misma.

—Pero, Akane, como podrías tú…

—No lo sé, ¡no sé porqué quiero explicarle a usted nada tampoco! Cogeré una espada, alguna pista habrá en esta ciudad, no sé, lo que sea.

Freya rió de la inocencia de Akane.

—Niña, niña, ¿pretendes tú sola buscar los tesoros que a los dioses les fue negado? ¿Tú, la que es incapaz siquiera de ayudar en la cocina sin cortarte las manos? Qué ridiculez, no vivirías más de cinco minutos en las calles del Valhala, no podrías llegar a las puertas de la ciudad sin mi ayuda.

— ¡Pero usted no quiere ayudarme! ¿Qué pretendía con todo esto, con decirme que existía una forma de recuperarlo? ¿Qué quiere de mí, burlarse, divertirse, protegerme? ¡No quiero nada de usted, nada! Sólo me hace perder el tiempo.

—Pero, niña, no deberías obsesionarte tanto con Ranma. Él está muerto, ¿lo recuerdas?

— ¡Usted lo envió a morir! Sabía lo que él estaba padeciendo, ¿no, no lo sabía? —La mirada inquisidora de Akane chocó con la frivolidad de Freya. Y la vio sonreírse otra vez indignándola—. ¡Sí lo sabía! Me retiro.

—Akane, espera.

—Ya no quiero seguir aquí, ya no deseo aprender nada de usted porque nunca quiso enseñarme en primer lugar.

—Niña, espera un momento.

— ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de todo esto!

Giró caminando con violencia, arrancó con la manga una rosa que tiró con furia para librarse desgarrándola del tallo principal y avanzó llevándose el brazo al rostro porque ya no quería que ella la viera llorar y se siguiera burlando. No sabía lo que haría, pero fuera lo que fuera cualquier cosa sería mejor que quedarse en ese lugar.

— ¡Akane Tendo, detente ahora mismo!

La voz de Freya le fue desconocida. Fría y poderosa emitió una voluntad que hizo vibrar el piso y los muros, también los cristales. Tan fuerte que hizo temblar su corazón hasta sus propias piernas que se detuvieron negándose a obedecerles.

— ¿Eso es todo, tan sólo tres semanas bastaron para quebrar tu espíritu? Qué niña más necia y estúpida. ¿A dónde pretendes ir, qué planeas hacer ahora?

—U-Usted no quiso ayudarme —Akane descubrió para su sorpresa que su propia voz perdió toda fuerza.

— ¿Ayudar a quién es incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo? Date vuelta ahora y mírame a los ojos —Freya con una seriedad mortal parecía ser una mujer completamente distinta a la que había conocido cuando Akane la encaró otra vez y sus labios temblaron—. Vas a escucharme ahora, niña estúpida, ¿sabes cuál es tu situación, entiendes los peligros a los que está sometida toda tu familia, tu especie? ¿No, nada?

—Pe-pero usted no me dice…

— ¿Decirte? —La señora dio una risotada cruel—, ¿decirle a alguien que no quiere escuchar? Todo este día, todos estos días te he dicho muchas cosas, ¿me has escuchado? No, todo lo que haces es pensar en tus propias respuestas, anhelar tus únicos deseos, egoístamente te has cerrado al mundo que te rodea solo por haber perdido a un hombre.

— ¡No hable mal de Ranma!

— ¡Un hombre Akane, un único hombre! ¿Y los miles, millones de almas que moran en Midgard, ellos no te importan en nada también? ¿Todo lo que quieres es lo que para ti es importante y nada más? ¡Qué mueran, qué mueran por decenas, qué importa!... todo lo que quieres es a él.

—Yo… yo… ¡tengo que salvarlo!

—Tienes que tenerlo, eso es todo lo que llena tu mente y tu corazón. Ay, Akane, ¿cuántos otros seres lo han sacrificado todo por satisfacer sus deseos? Desear algo por sobre todo lo demás es lo que ha creado a monstruos como Hel. ¿Y así, con esos deseos, pretendes que te enseñe el peligroso arte de la magia? Ridícula, sinceramente ridícula. ¿Te quejas de tus trabajos, crees que me estoy burlando de ti? Las hadas que te acompañaron han hecho lo mismo y más que tú durante siglos, ¿se quejan? ¡Qué vergüenza de alma tan débil y mimada resultaste ser, niña inmadura! No soportas un poco y te enfadas, no toleras ni un poco de presión y estallas como una lámpara de aceite. ¿Crees que esas son cualidades necesarias para manejar la magia? Ira, odio, rencor, impaciencia, imprudencia, eres todo eso y más, eres todo lo que no debería ser una de mis alumnas. No sé de qué manera alguien pudo decir que una vez fuiste una guerrera en Midgard si apenas puedes dominarte.

_"Te enfadas por todo"._

Akane se sintió golpeada por las palabras de Freya, pero más por el recuerdo de una frase que tantas veces había escuchado de labios de Ranma. ¿Entonces era verdad? Su orgullo se desplomó como una torre de naipes.

Freya la dejó pensar y caminó hacia la rosa que la chica había desgarrado en su furor. Se inclinó amablemente y recogió un tallo quebrado, los pétalos se deslizaron entre sus dedos y cayeron lastimados a sus pies.

—En tu ira has asesinado a un ser inocente. ¿Si te enseño magia ahora qué harás cuando pierdas el control otra vez, a cuántos asesinarías para sentirte satisfecha?

—Yo no… no podría… yo…

—No, no, no, no, ¡siempre dicen que no! Pero cuando llega la hora de la verdad todo es diferente, todo se justifica por cumplir los deseos de un corazón herido. Dime, Akane Tendo descendiente de Narami, hija de la casa de Baladi de Vanaheim, ¿qué harías cuando hayas recibido de mí todos los secretos de la creación y no puedas entonces recuperarlo a él?

—Pero usted me dijo que…

— ¡A cuántos matarás para sentirte vengada entonces! ¿A cuántos dejarás morir? ¿A tus hermanas, a tu padre… a la pequeña Iris?

—Yo jamás podría.

—Lo harás, Akane, sé que lo harás. Muchas grandes hechiceras han sido víctimas de la locura en el pasado. No importa la excusa, no importa a qué gran amor han perdido siempre es lo mismo. Hubo una que despechada y sedienta de venganza amenazó al mundo que una vez amó y ayudó a crear, asesinó a los que una vez llamó amigos, atacó a sus hermanos, destruyó la obra del amor de sus manos y la reemplazó con odio. Akane, mejores mujeres han sucumbido a la ira antes que tú. ¿Y qué pretendes decirme? ¿Un par de frases hermosas, un par de promesas y he de creerte? ¡Por el sol sagrado, niña estúpida, tres semanas de cansancio y estrés y ya te han vuelto una asesina! —La encaró estirando la mano con una de las flores destrozadas—. Pero qué importa, ¿no? Si al final era una estúpida flor, como los humanos que no son más que animales para los dioses, ¿qué importa que mueran unos cuántos miles? Qué valor tendrán para ti los demás seres y sus sufrimientos, los otros humanos que padecerán en Midgard, si ellos te son desconocidos, ¿qué importa entonces que desaparezcan decenas de miles si lo único valioso para ti es recuperarlo a él, a un único ser? Colocar la vida de una alma por sobre la de millares, ¿eso es lo que crees correcto? ¿A eso puedes llamar responsabilidad, deber, honor, amor?

Akane, cansada, cayó sobre las rodillas. ¿Y si todo lo que Freya decía era verdad, si su odio la estaba consumiendo? No podía negarlo, recordó sus últimos días en Nerima, la frialdad de su alma, la manera en que había descuidado a Iris, la forma tan atroz en que se había llenado de ira hacia su propia familia por aceptar antes que ella la muerte de Ranma.

—Akane, escúchame bien, te he traído a este lugar para evitar una desgracia. Quería enseñarte, sí, educarte en los caminos de la magia para que pudieras canalizar todo ese rencor y hacer algo bueno de tu alma. No quiero otra bruja en Midgard, ya bastantes problemas tuvimos con una en el pasado. Pero eres inútil, ni siquiera lo intentaste, te probé, sí, y aguantaste mucho menos que tus antepasadas. ¿Para qué desperdiciar mis esfuerzos? Diosas han querido ser mis alumnas y a todas he negado ese privilegio, ¿esperabas que te enseñara a ti, la más patética mortal de todas? Ni siquiera eres capaz de seguir adelante por tus propias fuerzas. ¡Qué burla! ¿Sabes cuántos peligros ahora amenazarán a la raza de Midgard, imaginas las conspiraciones que pueden provocar desgracias inmensas en tu mundo? Qué te van a importar, cría, si para ti eso no tiene significado, todo lo que importa es lo que tú quieres, nada más, nada, sólo tu pequeña obsesión con un muerto.

La dama Freya le dio la espalda y comenzó otra vez a podar las rosas tratando de arreglar el desastre que la chica había causado. Las tijeras cortaron resonando en el silencio.

—Y pensar —agregó Freya seriamente—, que él hablaba tanto de tu orgullo y de cómo siempre querías hacer las cosas por tus propias fuerzas. ¡Qué grotesca broma! Agradezco que su muerte le prive de ver que todas sus expectativas estaban equivocadas, se habría desilusionado mucho contigo, niña, mucho al ver que en realidad la que creía tan bondadosa y generosa para con todos resultó no ser más que una pobre egoísta. Incluso Ranma aceptó el sacrificio antes que satisfacer sus propios deseos, ¿no lo comprendes todavía?

Volvió a cerrar las tijeras en un rápido corte, el eco metálico resonó y pronto fue acompañado por un nuevo sonido. Eran los gemidos de Akane que trataba de contener un llanto que escapaba entre sus dedos.

—Regresa a Midgard, ya no te necesito —Sentenció la dama. Las tijeras sonaron otra vez mezclándose con los tercos sollozos que parecían superar a su dueña, cada corte y golpe sólo ahondaban más el lamento de esa pequeña alma. Freya comenzó a mostrar lástima pero no debía ceder en ese momento que era el más importante de todos o jamás aprendería.

— ¿Qué haces aquí todavía, pretendes lastimar a otra de mis flores, todavía no estás satisfecha?

Akane se refregó el rostro con una manga con mucha fuerza. Se levantó con la cabeza inclinada y con solemnidad llevó las manos hacia adelante realizando una lenta reverencia.

—Perdóneme, dama Freya, he sido insensata y egoísta. Usted tiene razón en todo, si me permite volveré a mis deberes.

—No te he dicho que hicieras eso, ¿pretendes ahora congraciarte conmigo? ¿Crees que te enseñaré algo si trabajas para mí con humildad? ¡Qué barbaridad! ¿Cuánto resistirás ahora, un mes, dos, antes de volver a lo mismo?

—Lamento mi vergonzoso comportamiento —insistió ella sin perder la calma.

—Reconocerlo no te ayudará cuando ya es demasiado tarde para ti.

—Regresaré a mis tareas ahora, si me disculpa.

— ¡Deja de ser tan terca, sólo vete a tu mundo! Si te quedas trabajarás para mí diez, no, quizás veinte años antes de que me acuerde de tu existencia, no serás más que el polvo de los muebles para mí.

—Veinte, no, cincuenta años serán un precio justo para aprender lo que necesito y convertirme en una hechicera.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Y quién va a enseñarte? —Agregó con hiriente ironía—. ¿No crees que sería demasiado tiempo? Y si revives a tu querido cadáver, ¿qué pensaría después al verte vieja y arrugada como un fruto seco?

—Es un precio justo —respondió la cabizbaja joven—, para obtener la fuerza que necesito para proteger a mi familia.

— ¿A tu familia, sigues siendo así de egoísta?

Akane gruñó, mostró los dientes y se mordió la lengua al tratar de contenerse. Respiró profundamente antes de responder con mortal seriedad.

—A toda mi especie.

—Hasta que al fin algo de razón entra en tu pequeña cabeza.

Akane repitió la reverencia y procedió a marcharse.

—Detente, todavía no he dicho que te vayas.

La chica se detuvo, estaba asustada. ¿Y si ella en verdad ya no la quería allí y la enviaba de regreso a Nerima? ¿Quería aquello? Cuando finalmente había comprendido la ceguera de sus actos ¿sería demasiado tarde? Sin embargo algo había cambiado, descubrirse a sí misma la hizo entender que su propósito no cambiaría no importando la situación en la que se encontrara y ya no cometería el error de pensar únicamente en sus propios deseos.

—Dime, Akane, ¿qué pretendes hacer en realidad si yo te enseño magia?

— ¡Proteger a los míos!

— ¿Y?

Ella sonrió al volver a enfrentarla de esa manera cálida y sincera que una vez tenía cuando él vivía. Una sonrisa tan honesta que incluso al frío corazón de una diosa castigada durante milenios por el destino devolvió algo de vitalidad.

—Y salvar a Ranma cuando pueda hacerlo.

— ¡Sigues siendo una cría terca! —Su furia chocó contra la misteriosa sonrisa de Akane que parecía ya no importarle nada más, lo que aplacó toda la fingida ira de la dama—. Oh, oh, qué hacerle, mientras pongas las cosas en el orden correcto puede funcionar —se lamentó frotándose la frente con un par de dedos—. Millia, ¡Millia!, ¿estás allí? Claro que estás, hace tiempo que noté tu presencia.

Millia apareció algo avergonzada de detrás de una columna sorprendiendo a Akane.

—Dama Freya, lo lamento, yo sólo…

—Ya lo sé, querías enfrentarme si llegaba a amenazar a tu querida amiga. ¡Qué lealtad!, no tienes que sonrojarte, querida —rió a carcajadas—. Cómo te envidio, niña, por tener tan buena compañía —dijo después a Akane—, espero que sepas apreciar a los que te rodean. Bien, bien, ya que estás aquí me aprovecharé de tu tiempo porque pareciera que te sobra cuando a mí me falta si puedes andar fisgoneando en asuntos ajenos. Millia, ¿puedes llevar a Akane a sus nuevos aposentos? La veo un poco nerviosa así que también me encantaría que pudieras encargarte de ella hasta la hora de la cena, quiero que esté bien preparada para que me acompañe en mi habitación, comeremos las dos allí ya que no tenemos tiempo que perder. Trabajo, mucho trabajo nos espera. Ah, y, Akane, no te molestes por tus libros, ellos ya estarán esperándote en mi habitación —dio dos suaves palmadas—. ¿Qué esperan? No tenemos todo el día.

— ¡S-Sí, dama Freya! —Millia se apresuró para coger a la confundida Akane por el brazo y arrastrarla fuera del jardín tras una rápida reverencia.

Cuando las dos hubieron desaparecido tras la puerta que separaba el jardín del resto del edificio Freya se quedó pensativa. La dama cruzó los brazos sonriendo tiernamente como si rememorara tiempos mejores.

—Nunca pude crear una rosa perfecta —se lamentó otra vez tras un prolongado suspiro—, puede que ésta sea mi última oportunidad.

.

Akane caminaba rápidamente tratando de mantener el ritmo de la acelerada Millia que tiraba de su mano a través de los silenciosos pasillos del cuartel. Repentinamente se detuvo tirando de ella obligándola a girar algo asustada para escuchar su pregunta.

—Millia, ¿qué acaba de suceder?

Ella se compadeció de su amiga a la que descubrió temblorosa y pálida como una niña asustada.

—Pues creo que ella te ha aceptado.

— ¿Aceptado?

—Cómo a su auténtica discípula.

—Pero, pero, ¿y todo lo que hice antes?

—Únicamente te estaba probando, debí haberlo adivinado.

— ¿Probando?

Millia se tornó seria antes de explicarle la situación a Akane.

—La dama Freya debió sentirse muy insegura tras el final que tuvo su última alumna, quizás todavía se siente culpable y por eso trató de probar tu corazón antes de aceptarte del todo.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a ella?

—Era una mortal llamada Narami. Según cuenta la historia era un poco impaciente y no terminó su entrenamiento antes de enfrentarse a Hel en Midgard. Fue una heroína, pero también he escuchado decir en varias ocasiones a la dama que si hubiera terminado de aprender no habría sido víctima de la venganza de la maldición de Hel, ni tampoco habría condenado a sus descendientes a tan terribles muertes.

Akane parpadeó confundida. ¿Freya había sido la maestra de la miko Narami, la misma mujer que exilió con un poderoso hechizo a la reina Hel de la tierra? Y la maldición que ella recibió y que costó la vida de todos sus ancestros incluyendo a su propia madre ¿podía haberse evitado si…?

—Ya comprendo —empuñó las manos con fuerza, ahora entendía las palabras de Freya porque pensó en lo que hubiera sucedido si Ranma no hubiera destruido a Jezi Baba Yaga y acabado así con la maldición de Hel, ella y sus hermanas habrían muerto en poco tiempo, no hubieran tenido la oportunidad de dejar descendencia y el sello que impide a la reina infernal regresar a Midgard hubiera desaparecido con la última de su linaje condenando a toda Midgard; una victoria temporal que condenaría finalmente a toda la humanidad por un acto de imprudencia—. Eso no sucederá —se prometió a sí misma teniendo ahora presente el alto precio de un fracaso.

.

5

.

Freya dibujó con la mano un círculo en el aire formando un aro luminoso con los dedos que se sostuvo levitando en la misma posición. Posó la mano en el centro del aro como si empujara una pared invisible y el anillo dorado flotó lentamente alejándose de la diosa hasta detenerse a unos cinco metros de ella.

—Primero, Akane, debes concentrarte en la fuente.

Con el brazo todavía alzado y los dedos ligeramente entreabiertos comenzó a abrirlos muy lentamente, estirando completamente cada dedo extendiendo así la palma. El aro obedeciendo hasta el más sutil de sus movimientos comenzó a extenderse en todas direcciones hasta rozar el piso formando un anillo de alrededor de dos metros de diámetro.

—Sé que ya te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, pero espero te lo grabes muy bien en tu linda cabecita y te olvides de todos los prejuicios con los que has crecido: la magia no es un arte hija del ocultismo o una forma secreta de engañar a la mente como gustan fanfarronear los midgarianos. La magia es ciencia, es control de las fuerzas que componen este universo, no, a todos los universos. Las ciencias de Midgard no son más que un atisbo de la realidad, un estudio sobre las reglas que ya existen, las circunstancias de las leyes que están desde el principio de cualquier creación y sus consecuencias; Ciencia de resultados, ciencia de experimentos, prueba y error, ciencia que refleja los pecados de nuestra raza tan acostumbrada a analizar los errores del pasado pero no a prever y evitar los errores del futuro. La magia es muy distinta a nuestras limitaciones porque es ciencia de creación, es la ciencia que forja esas leyes, la ciencia que escribe las reglas y compone universos, mundos, realidades, vidas y almas. La magia no es consecuencia de nada pero sí provocadora de muchas cosas. Es la chispa que inició la vida —Freya sonrió traviesamente sonrojándose de placer ante una idea que le vino a la mente—, ¿no es el amor un tipo de magia también para los humanos? Pues por amor naciste tú, pequeña niña, por el amor de un par de idiotas mortales que engendraron más hijos en tu mundo, ¡eso es magia que crea cosas, qué mejor ejemplo de su poder!

Giró la mano estirada dejando la palma hacia el cielo.

—Bien, bien, parece que comienzas a entenderlo. La mal llamada magia es en realidad energía de la creación y está en todas las cosas que te rodean, sean éstas vivas o inanimadas. Toda esa energía es materia, toda la materia es energía. ¿Sólo la materia física? Los espíritus también son energía, ¡deja de creer que los espectros no son materia! Lo son, pero en un nivel distinto. ¿Todavía me sigues, pequeña?, eso es, presta atención. Ustedes los mortales han llegado a descubrir que ciertos tipos de energía son en realidad ondas, distintas frecuencias dividen la luz del sonido y los colores secretos de aquellos que podemos ver. Así es también entre el mundo físico y el de los espíritus, ¡todos son la misma materia!, pero en distintos niveles de creación. Todos somos lo mismo, los átomos y las partículas infinitamente menores que los componen no son más que energía creadora a la que se le ha dado forma caprichosa y divertida. Recuérdalo bien, para utilizar magia debes pedir prestada de esa energía que está en el aire, en los elementos, en tu propio corazón y alma. Toda la magia parece distinta dependiendo de la forma que tome, incluyendo la nigromancia de Hel o la magia creadora de los Aesirs, sin embargo al final todo es lo mismo. ¿Qué cambia entonces? El portador que le da uso y forma a esa magia, y principalmente la manera en que comienza a utilizarla. Para controlar la magia necesitas magia, para dominar la energía creadora que te rodea debes impregnarla con parte de tu propia energía aquella que está encadenada a tu voluntad. Eso es, debes aplicar una pequeña porción de tu alma y así tratar de dirigir la magia desde tu mente canalizándola por tu corazón que es el portal de todos tus deseos y la unión entre la cabeza y el espíritu que te da vida. Así…

Cerró la mano con fuerza empuñándola. El aro de luz dorado se comprimió rápidamente hasta transformarse en una esfera de luz tan pequeña como una canica de un centímetro de diámetro, pero tan intensa de luz blanca y fuerte que a Akane le fue imposible mirarla de frente como si se tratara de un sol en miniatura.

—El aro era mi propia energía que es parte de mi alma, pero ahora lo he utilizado para atrapar una gran porción de la magia que compone el aire de esta sala. Lo que ves ahora es una pequeña estrella —rió como una reina vanidosa y poderosa—, ¡he creado mi propio sol al prender fuego a lo elementos compuestos del oxígeno y el hidrógeno que nos rodea!, ¿no te parece hermoso?

La esfera se vio rodeada por una poderosa corriente de aire que parecía girar en todas direcciones para luego ser absorbida por la pequeña estrella alimentando su intenso fulgor. La temperatura de la gran sala aumentó a niveles peligrosos y Akane comenzó a sentirse intimidada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Ahora toda esa energía mezclada con la pequeña fracción de mi alma también es parte de mí. Toda ella soy yo, esta estrella es también parte de mi corazón y obedecerá mi voluntad como lo hacen mis manos y mis pies. ¡Podría hacerla crecer hasta consumir todo el oxígeno que nos rodea incluyéndonos a nosotras mismas!, podría crecer hasta devorar a Asgard, Yggdrasil, Midgard, todos los nueve mundos de este universo y no dejaría de ser una parte de mí. No te asustes, Akane, lo tengo todo bajo control.

A pesar de sus palabras el rostro de la dama comenzó a mostrar los resplandores del sudor, envuelta por el viento que era succionado por la estrella se mostró agitada, agotada y el brazo extendido le comenzó a temblar.

—Pero todo tiene límites en esta creación incluyendo mi gran poder. La energía que controlo pedirá a cambio parte de mi alma por cada segundo que intento someterla, si mi alma no es capaz de contenerla entonces será devorada como parte del hechizo y se perderá todo el control. ¡Jamás debes permitir que eso suceda! , la energía que gastes de tu alma se repondrá como las fuerzas de tu cuerpo cuando consumas alimentos o duermas, con tiempo y reposo siempre y cuando no superes los límites de lo permitido. Pero si lo haces ya no será tu alma la que padecerá sino también la vida que posees, y tu tiempo de existencia se verá reducido drásticamente consumiéndose tu futuro por cada minuto en que quieras mantener un hechizo así de fuerte. Es hora de finalizar. Primero utilicé una fracción de mi alma como fuente y después atrapé con ella la energía de la creación que necesité utilizar para mi hechizo. ¿Qué sigues después? ¡Lo más divertido! —Tuvo que gritar para hacerse escuchar cuando el zumbido del pequeño sol llenaba cada espacio de la sala y Akane sentía que ya le era difícil respirar, sus pies lentamente comenzaban a perder adherencia y deslizarse sintiéndose atraída también por el pequeño sol—. ¡Ahora hay que liberarla dándole la forma que tú hayas deseado desde el principio para ella, canalizándola con tu imaginación y la fuerza de tu corazón! Será mejor que practiques ahora ese pequeño hechizo de barrera que te enseñé ayer —terminó recomendándole con una malévola sonrisa.

Akane abrió los ojos con los labios entreabiertos en un gesto de pavor recordando que apenas si había conseguido realizar aquel hechizo de "barrera"; rememorando rápidamente que se trataba de un escudo que se especializaba en protegerla más de la energía creadora que de los ataques de la materia física, pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando Freya habló con gran autoridad.

— _¡Gran Nova!_

Toda la luz se consumió en un instante transformándose en absoluta oscuridad y silencio antes de la terrible explosión que como un resplandor blanco llenó todo el lugar dibujando las siluetas oscuras de la maestra y su alumna. Tras aquella fracción de segundo en el que Akane contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos aterrada, la realidad volvió a ella en la forma del incesante sonido de la vibración que todavía mecía sus frágiles y temblorosas piernas. Pequeños trozos de escombros caían por doquier separándose de la gran cúpula que tenían por techo y polvo rodaba por las paredes altas de la amplia sala circular grabados con líneas de oro que formaban círculos mágicos que parecían servir para algún tipo de protección que la diosa acababa de probar hasta su más alta exigencia. El piso antes negro y brillante que reflejaba todo el lugar como un espejo oscurecido se había agrietado en algunas partes dividiendo también la formación mágica que con líneas de oro lo trazaba de extremo a extremo.

— ¡Muy bien hecho, Akane, hasta que al final lo conseguiste! —Exclamó orgullosa la diosa—, porque de no ser así ya no estarías con vida —remató con una risa maquiavélica.

La chica bajó lentamente los brazos con los que por instinto se había cubierto tras invocar su hechizo. El campo mágico azulado y semitransparente que la rodeaba como una esfera desapareció lentamente junto con el último fragmento de su valor. Con el cabello y su vestido desarreglado la miró en una mezcla de incredulidad y pura indignación.

—Da-Da-Da-Dama… —se aclaró la garganta antes de intentar hablar—… ¡Dama Freya, eso fue muy peligroso!

— ¿Lo fue? ¿Sí? Uhmmm… —la diosa se llevó el dedo índice a los labios pensativa—, sí, parece que me he entusiasmado un poco. ¡Mira como he dejado este lugar!

La diosa paseó la mirada por la dañada sala. Akane se sintió ofendida cuando parecía que a la diosa le importaba más su estúpido salón para prácticas de magia, un antiguo regalo que edificó su hermano Yngvi Freyr para que ella pudiera practicar en su juventud cuando el cuartel de los Dragones Rojos en tiempos antiguos todavía era la mansión de los Yngvi en Asgard, en lugar de preocuparse por la seguridad de su discípula.

—Olvídelo —suspiró dándose por vencida, conociéndola en este corto tiempo que llevaban juntas que jamás conseguiría que ella se mostrara siquiera un poco preocupada.

—Mi amado hermano me mataría si viera este desastre —rió con nostalgia acariciando la pared, en una mezcla de dicha y tristeza—, siempre me decía que yo rompía todos los juguetes que él me hacía, ¡cómo negarlo ahora!... ¡Ah!, Akane, me había olvidado de ti —La chiquilla no respondió pero su rostro le decía que estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada por ella —, quiero que sigas practicando el control de los flujos de energía.

— ¿Debo practicar el hechizo que usted me ha enseñado ahora?

— ¡Nunca! Akane, ni siquiera pienses en intentarlo, lo de hoy ha sido sólo un ejemplo, ¿recuerdas acaso lo que te acabo de decir? La magia que he conjurado devoró casi por completo mis fuerzas, y hablamos del alma de una diosa inmortal con milenios de experiencia. ¿Me comprendes? Todavía no estás lista para esto.

—Lo… lo siento, yo sólo quería…

—Sé lo que querías, querida, y no te regaño porque no me importe tu interés. Simplemente no quiero que hagas nada osado hasta que el tiempo lo requiera.

La mirada enfadada de Akane la hizo percatarse que para los jóvenes ojos de la chica ella había contradicho sus propias palabras tras haber sido muy imprudente ese día y prefirió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Recuerdas los libros que te ordené estudiar la semana pasada?

Ella asintió orgullosa recordando las noches en vela que mantuvo tratando de memorizar el contenido de los textos y de traducir la mayoría de ellos desde la compleja lengua rúnica de Asgard.

—Sí.

—Bien, olvídate de todo lo que había en ellos, nada de eso sirve.

— ¿Qué? —Akane reaccionó abriendo los ojos desorbitados y con los cabellos erizados en una exclamación llena de dolor.

La dama rió como una niña traviesa al responder.

—Sólo quería que tuvieras una visión de lo paupérrimo que es el conocimiento de los señores de Asgard sobre la auténtica magia. Todo lo que te dije hoy, y debes tenerlo siempre presente, a pesar de lo simple que parece ser es parte de los secretos de la ciencia de la creación que se estudiaba en la antigua Vanaheim. Asgard es sumamente más inferior en el arte de la magia y desperdician demasiada energía en su utilización. ¿Por qué crees que sólo los "dioses", o como yo lo defino "seres en estado de evolución perfecto", son los únicos que practican magia creadora en Asgard? Ni siquiera ellos saben bien lo que son ni lo que hacen y practican la magia como un juguete más para sus guerras, ignorantes… Oh, bien, sin distracciones ahora, quiero que dejes de lado todo eso y te dirijas después de la comida a mi estudio. Allí tendrás acceso a los tomos de Vanaheim que celosamente he ocultado de los ojos codiciosos de los Aesirs. Sí, pequeña, después de todo eres hija de nuestro pueblo igual como lo fue Ranma. Deberías sentirte orgullosa porque ahora te considero digna de heredar el legado de nuestro desaparecido mundo: su vasto conocimiento de la ciencia de la creación. ¿Por qué esa cara, niña? ¿No te sientes preparada?

Akane no sabía cómo responder a tan importante honor dicho con palabras tan relajadas en la actitud a veces infantil de la diosa Freya.

—Yo… pues… gracias, dama Freya, daré lo mejor de mí.

—Perfecto. Ahora sigue practicando esa barrera hasta la comida, no olvides lo útil que puede ser en el futuro especialmente si enfrentas a un ser poderoso en la magia.

— ¡Sí! —Respondió la chica alzando los puños con entusiasmo.

.

Apenas abandonó la sala de entrenamiento la alegre Freya mutó en una mujer seria, de mirada oscurecida y labios cerrados, fríos y secos de alegría. Caminó lentamente con las manos cogidas por delante del elegante vestido que cambiaba de tonos bajo las luces y sombras que entraba por los ventanales. Se detuvo cuando notó al alto hombre que la esperaba al final del pasillo y su semblante se suavizó notoriamente sin dejar del todo la profunda tristeza que dominaba todos sus actos.

— ¿Dama Freya?

—Ella está lista.

Belenus no reaccionó, no expresó alegría ni tampoco preocupación sino que la miró detenidamente buscando sus ojos. No había persona que pudiera luchar contra la mirada del capitán a excepción del joven Ranma, y aún la gran señora de la magia lo evitó buscando el paisaje tras el ventanal.

— ¿Está segura? —Preguntó finalmente al notar el silencio de la dama sabiendo que quizás habría esperado alguna palabra más amable de su parte.

—Sí. Hoy probé el límite de sus habilidades.

—Pero es muy pronto, sin la guía adecuada ella todavía podría…

— ¿Cómo han estado las prácticas de esgrima de esa joven? —La dama Freya cambió abruptamente el tema.

—Oh, eso, pues bien, muy bien de hecho. Ella es una excelente alumna y ha asimilado mucho mejor el uso de la espada que Ranma, creo que sin darse cuenta en este momento tratándose de técnica ella podría estar a la altura o superar incluso a nuestro problemático teniente.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Vaya cría llena de sorpresas que resultó ser!

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

Freya sonrió, no tenía razón para ocultarle lo que había hecho al capitán, el único confesor de todos los secretos y pecados de los Yngvi, y también su más ferviente crítico y juez.

—Hoy la he probado invocando contra ella la fuerza de mi "_Gran Nova"_.

— ¡Dama Freya, qué ha hecho! ¿Ella está lastimada, ha corrido algún riesgo? Ahora comprendo el porqué de tan aberrante cantidad de energía que percibí desde este lugar.

—Ah, entonces no vino por mí sino por ella —dijo en un tono despectivo la diosa.

—No es momento para bromas, dama Freya, ¿qué sucedió con Akane, cómo está ella? Ése es uno de sus hechizos más agresivos, ¡jamás debió utilizarlo en una novata como ella!

— ¡Ya basta, capitán!, no estoy bromeando. Esa cría se encuentra intacta. No soy tan irresponsable y había preparado un contra hechizo con la seguridad de que ella fracasaría, sólo pretendía asustarla para que comprendiera el aberrante poder de un dios y los riesgos que correría si se enfrentaba directamente a uno de ellos. ¡Sabe perfectamente como se les sube a la cabeza el orgullo a las practicantes de la magia cuando creen comprender algo nuevo!

Belenus suspiró aliviado.

—Así que nuestra joven Akane se encuentra bien. Perdone si la he mal juzgado, y también pido que no malinterprete mis emociones. La seguridad de Akane es el último legado de mi querido Ranma al que he amado como una vez amé también a mi propio hijo. No descansaría si algo también pudiese sucederle a esa niña.

Freya suspiró ahogando una irónica sonrisa.

—Al final todos los Saotome parecen ser de una sola idea, cuando algo se les mete en la cabeza… ¡olvide lo que he dicho, capitán! Además se equivoca, al final no he tenido que hacer nada para protegerla.

El capitán arqueó una ceja lleno de curiosidad.

—Ella… —agregó Freya algo dubitativa como si todavía no estuviera segura de lo que sucedió minutos atrás en su sala de entrenamiento—, esa niña… ella detuvo uno de mis más devastadores hechizos con una simple barrera mágica. Ni uno solo de sus cabellos fue quemado por el fuego de mi estrella.

—Eso es imposible, ¿usted no hizo nada para protegerla, no aminoró la fuerza de su propia magia, no contuvo su mano, no invocó una doble barrera sobre ella o…?

—No he hecho nada, capitán, pero sucedió así. Sí, sí, sucedió así… ¿qué clase de criatura es esa chiquilla a la que ninguna diosa ahora podría lastimar? ¿Quién era en realidad esa tal "Heid" de la que ella desciende? Nunca mi padre quiso contarme más sobre ella ni de la casa de los Baladi a los que apenas conocí. Mi amado hermano tampoco quiso confiarme los secretos que parecía encerrar la extraña relación que había entre los Yngvi y los Baladi, mi madre tampoco quiso hacerlo y recuerdo que tras mi insistencia fue la única vez que la vi tan enfurecida —Freya se llevó una mano a la mejilla recordando la única vez en su vida que su madre, la siempre pacífica y dulce dama Skadi, había perdido el control abofeteándola en su juventud —. Siendo la señora de la magia en Asgard soy víctima de los secretos de lo sucedido al final de mi antiguo mundo del que apenas poseo recuerdos. Capitán Belenus, ¿mi hermano alguna vez confío estos secretos a usted?

—Dama Freya, no puedo mentirle, si su querido hermano ha confiando algo a mí no está en mi poder repetir esas palabras. Lo lamento.

— ¡Siempre tan leal! ¿Por qué no se comporta alguna vez como un auténtico hombre lleno de debilidades, idiota y llevado a la pasión? ¿Por qué no se deja seducir por mis encantos aunque sea una única vez y confiesa todo entre la dulzura de mis sábanas, mi encantador capitán?

Freya llevó una mano al rostro del capitán, pero Belenus la detuvo cogiéndola por la muñeca con fuerza y ternura obligándola a retroceder.

—Agradezco su invitación aunque se trate de una lamentable broma, mi señora, mas debo declinar, porque…

—Porque únicamente posee ojos para su querida esposa, ¿no es así? ¡Qué mujer más afortunada fue ella! —Lamentó con infantil molestia, no sabiéndose si hablaba seriamente o en broma.

—Sí, pero también existe otro motivo. Mi señor Freyr quiso siempre que cuidara de usted hasta el final y a través de los ojos de su hermano mi deseo es siempre verla.

—Entonces me ves como él, como a una hermana pequeña fastidiosa e idiota.

—No, como a una bella hermana pequeña que necesita compañía y comprensión.

—Capitán, cuando habla así me hace olvidar que me queda tan poco tiempo. Una vez que Akane haya terminado su entrenamiento significa que ya nada me retiene. La rueda del destino vuelve a girar y lamentaré mucho no haber tenido su corazón siquiera una única vez a mi lado, antes de…

—Lo siento, mi señora —Belenus hizo una noble reverencia—, pero es mejor no complicar más las cosas. Mi tiempo también se termina y será el precio justo que deberé pagar por mis secretos, mentiras y pecados hacia estos jóvenes a los que tanto hemos hecho sufrir.

— ¿Tanto dices protegerme y tan poco haces para evitar mi destino?

— ¿Desea que lo haga? —Preguntó Belenus con tal apasionado tono que ella sabía que de habérselo pedido en ese momento el gran Belenus Saotome lo hubiese intentado aún rompiendo las promesas que le hizo a su desaparecido hermano Freyr. Retrocedió sonrojándose en un arranque de timidez muy extraño en ella.

—Gracias, capitán, esa pasión es todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme una vez más como una mujer importante en la vida de alguien.

—Usted es importante para todos nosotros.

—No de esa forma, capitán, no de esa forma.

La dama pensaba en ese momento que para su femenino corazón no le importaba ser tan importante para una nación entera como ella lo anhelaba ser para el alma de un único hombre al que jamás podría poseer.

.

Akane terminó por conjurar su décima barrera. Agotada bajó los brazos y la esfera que la envolvía desapareció, finalmente había conseguido realizar el hechizo de manera perfecta y de forma tan rápida que ya parecía parte de sus pensamientos. Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y debió reconocer que Freya tenía razón al decirle que cada vez que controlaba la magia ésta devoraba parte de su alma. Agotada se sentó en el piso sabiendo que nadie la observaba, dobló las piernas con delicadeza acomodándose en un femenino gesto. La dama no sólo la había influenciado en un nuevo interés por las artes de la creación sino que también la había educado sin ella saberlo en los modales y maneras de la corte de Asgard. Cada palabra, gesto y movimiento antes tan bruscos en ella ahora eran suavizados por la calma que una hechicera siempre debía tener. Si se enfadaba esa ira era canalizada para potenciar su magia, no para perder el control sobre su propio corazón. Cada vez que estaba en el límite de perder la paciencia imaginaba a sus seres queridos y recordaba las dolorosas palabras de Freya, ¿su ira la haría asesina de lo que más amaba? La práctica de la magia era una gran responsabilidad como un arma cargada que debía manejarse celosamente ante el peligro que podía significar tanto para los suyos como para sus enemigos.

Respiró profundamente y levantó los ojos mirando las inscripciones y dibujos de la cúpula. Hermosos personajes en siluetas de oro se cruzaban entre las formaciones mágicas y supuso que representaban a héroes del antiguo mundo de Vanaheim. Sentía una gran curiosidad por la historia perdida del universo destruido. Recordó que una vez se sintió insegura y celosa del nuevo mundo al que Ranma pertenecía y que creía lo separaría de ella para siempre, ahora se lamentaba a la vez que reconocía que ella también pertenecía a ese extraño mundo de la misma forma que él y se sintió sonrojar cuando imaginó que de alguna manera estaba junto a él al seguir sus mismos pasos. Pero toda vana alegría la abandonó cuando recordó que una fuerza superior a un simple apego a otro mundo los separó: la muerte. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, no quería llorar otra vez pero cada vez que se detenía de sus cientos de quehaceres diarios lo recordaba. ¿Y si llegaba a conseguir la fuerza de una diosa podría traerlo de regreso? ¿El alma de Ranma esperaría pacientemente a que estuviera lista para recuperarlo aunque fuera como un einjergar antes de renacer y perderse en el ciclo de las almas? Todas esas preguntas la atemorizaban aunque la dama Freya le explicó en más de una ocasión que un alma pasaba mucho tiempo perdida en un limbo de energía creadora antes de poder retornar como un nuevo ser a Midgard. Además le había explicado que no todos renacían, sino los menos, los que tenían un gran apego y fuerza de voluntad. Los demás seres se volvían vida en estado puro, una masa etérea capaz de crear nuevas existencias, nuevos sentimientos, nuevos recuerdos. Por ello muy pocos seres eran capaces de mantener sus almas íntegramente y recordar sus vidas pasadas. Se sintió más insegura, ¿y si Ranma no la esperaba? ¿Y si Ranma desaparecía para renacer como una persona completamente distinta? Ese era el destino de todos pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo.

Se levantó furiosa presa de las dudas que le provocaba entender su propia debilidad perdiendo los estribos, cosa que no debía hacer siendo una hechicera. Dominada por su inseguridad la idea de ser tan fuerte como una diosa se convirtió en una meta igual a la de recuperar a Ranma, en un requisito previo para poder exigirle a la caprichosa dama Freya que le enseñara de una buena vez aquella misteriosa manera en que podía rescatarlo de la muerte y así torcer la cruel mano del destino. Separó un poco los pies y trató de recordar lo que Freya había hecho minutos atrás. Ella creyó poder hacerlo, imitó no sólo los movimientos de su maestra sino también el flujo de energías que percibió antes rodeando a la señora de la magia. Cerró los ojos, suspiró tratando de calmar su espíritu. Levantó una mano y dibujó lentamente en el aire un círculo y para su sorpresa descubrió que al igual que Freya consiguió trazar un aro de luz, pero a diferencia de su maestra el aro era de una intensa luz plateada con un ligero reflejo azulado que debía ser resultado de la proyección de energía propia de su alma. Ella no se preocupó por la notoria diferencia cuando sí debió hacerlo, porque olvidó que en sus muchos estudios había aprendido que ciertos hechizos se hacían con flujos específicos de energía propios de las fluctuaciones de una personalidad única, tan únicas como cada alma y que de haber intentado imitar a Freya debía hacerlo en forma pero no en contenido, no copiando la manera en que ella había manejado la energía sino buscando su propio camino para conseguir el mismo resultado pero con el menor desperdicio de sus esfuerzos, siguiendo su propio ritmo. A eso se debía que la magia de superior nivel era siempre personalizada y que una hechicera que alcanzaba la maestría sólo utilizaba hechizos inventados o moldeados a base de los de otros para su uso personal y no aprendidos de libros como los de bajo nivel.

Confiada de su primer éxito y sintiendo también la presión que ese simple aro de luz ejercía sobre su alma por ser en realidad una intensa fuerza concentrada de pura energía creadora, posó su mano en el centro e impaciente empujó el aire. El aro obedeció separándose de ella flotando suavemente hasta distanciarse algunos metros. Akane mantuvo el brazo estirado y comenzó a dudar al recordar como Freya no parecía haber hecho ningún esfuerzo cuando realizó aquellos movimientos, muy distinto a como su propio brazo temblaba violentamente como el resto de su cuerpo. Podía ver y sentir en su alma como aquel aro era en realidad un flujo constante de energía tan intensa que se multiplicaba hasta el infinito y comprendió dos cosas: primero, sentía como si tuviera que controlar un poderoso río con su brazo y que amenazaba con arrancárselo; y segundo, entendió que la forma de aro era en realidad una invocación previa que le permitía reunir grandes cantidades de energía en un flujo cerrado aislado de la creación, que se alimentaba de magia pero que no la devolvía al ciclo alimentándose cada vez más y más, una manera de concentrar una impensable cantidad de energía para ser utilizada en el auténtico hechizo final. Sin embargo fue presa del pánico cuando sentía que perdía el control y que tenía en sus manos el poder para crear estrellas y no era capaz ni de liberarlo ni tampoco de detenerlo, algo debía hacer con esa gran fuerza y más se asustada al comenzar a dudar de ser capaz de completar el hechizo.

Ya no podía retroceder y decidió continuar hasta el final como su única opción. Giró la mano hacia arriba igual como lo hizo Freya, le temblaba y cerró los ojos arrugando el rostro en un gesto de dolor cuando comenzó a sentir la punta de los dedos fríos como si un líquido helado comenzara a reemplazar la sangre de sus venas alcanzándole rápidamente el hombro. "Akane, idiota, qué hiciste", pensaba recriminándose dentro de su temor al tener entre manos algo que le era imposible de controlar. Las palabras de Freya que le decían anteriormente que ese hechizo tenía la fuerza para consumir un mundo entero no dejaban también de torturarla aumentando sus temores y el deseo de que su maestra regresara para socorrerla no importándole cuán dura pudiera ser la reprimenda después. Si la única manera que tenía para terminar el hechizo era haciéndolo explotar tendría que confiar en su propia capacidad para finalizarlo ya que nadie acudiría a socorrerla. Comenzó a cerrar la mano y el aro luminoso se comprimió. Recién entonces se percató de que lo que había hecho Freya antes fue reunir cada partícula de aire dentro del anillo, cada espacio de materia y de existencia en un único punto siendo comprimida hasta que todo ello ocupara en un momento un único espacio en toda la creación. Al comprimirse el anillo sintió como la fuerte corriente de aire la rodeó siendo absorbida por el centro del hechizo y la fuerza que lastimó su mano era como si ella intentara triturar un diamante con los dedos desnudos. Cerró los ojos apretándolos e inclinó ligeramente el cuerpo sosteniendo con la otra mano el antebrazo intentando mantenerlo firme cuando el dolor se tornó insoportable. El anillo de luz comenzó a fluctuar de manera irregular perdiendo por momento su forma perfectamente circular, tornándose en ondas inestables volviendo a ser un óvalo horizontal o vertical, jamás consiguió devolverlo a su forma correcta. Combatía contra el dolor cuando comenzó a formarse en el centro del anillo una esfera luminosa y también blanca, pero el anillo seguía existiendo como una fuente separada de energía y no como lo había conseguido Freya en que toda la materia se había hecho una a su voluntad en un único momento. Ella luchaba y el anillo crecía y se achicaba alrededor de la esfera, el aro la rozaba cuando se hacía minúsculo como un brazalete y se alejaba tornándose grande hasta rozar otra vez el piso abriendo una zanja en la piedra con la facilidad del cuchillo que penetra en la mantequilla caliente. El suelo comenzó a temblar y sintió que el frío sobrepasaba el hombro alcanzando su corazón y recordó las palabras de Freya al saber que estaba ahora consumiendo no sólo su alma sino también su vida. No quería terminar de esa manera.

En un arranque de desesperación forzó toda la fuerza de su espíritu más allá de lo prudente y el anillo de luz se comprimió hasta volverse uno con la luminosa esfera. Akane creyó conseguirlo hasta que notó como la esfera comenzaba a perder su forma desbordándose como una masa blanca luchando por romper los bordes. Al final consiguió controlarla pero sólo para empeorar las cosas, ya no podía percibir su propio hechizo como la misma energía que Freya había reunido para crear a su abrazadora _Gran Nova_, sino que se tornó en una fuerza fría y absorbente. Si la esfera que había creado Freya era semejante a un sol, la luz que formó Akane era más parecida a una pequeña blanca, un destello intenso de masa comprimida que representaba a una estrella cerca de su final. Si Akane hubiese recordado de sus clases de ciencia lo que eso significaba antes de comprobarlo por sí misma no habría intentado llegar tan lejos. La luz blanca se comprimió y comprimió hasta perder toda su fuerza absorbente y desaparecer completamente en el aire ante los sorprendidos ojos de Akane. La chica no podía entenderlo al encontrarse ante una sala silenciosa y vacía cuando su brazo estirado seguía sosteniendo algo grande y poderoso al límite de sus fuerzas. Antes de que pudiera exclamar una pregunta el aire estalló nuevamente y algo la empujó contra la pared perdiendo todo control sobre el hechizo. Al abrir los ojos se asustó ante lo que parecía ser una grieta, como la fisura en el centro de un cristal, pero en mitad del aire separando la imagen de la sala en el exterior de un oscuro vacío en su interior. La corriente se reanudó con mayor intensidad, todo el aire parecía estar siendo absorbido por esa grieta, las rocas y polvo de los escombros fueron rápidamente devorados por el vacío que comenzaba a crecer muy lentamente como si el espacio mismo se estuviera resquebrajando ante sus aterrados ojos.

—Qué… qué he hecho, ¿qué está sucediendo?

Su cuerpo comenzó a ser jalado por aquella fuerza invisible y se aferró del piso, pero la corriente iba en aumento comenzando lentamente a deslizarla por el pulido suelo contra su voluntad. Lo peor vino después, cuando al mirar la oscuridad al interior de la grieta se sintió atrapada, algo más fuerte que la corriente devoraba su alma y mente, perdió completamente la noción de la realidad y por un instante confundió su entorno con rápidas imágenes de lugares, personas, edificios altos de cristal tan rectos y modernos como los de la ciudad de Tokio, no, más modernos y altos que desafiaban a las nubes. Después vio fuego, abismos que se abrieron por toda la tierra devorando tramos completos de la vasta ciudad. Escuchó los gritos de aquellas almas dentro de su cabeza hasta hacerla ensordecer por un intenso dolor. Ella gritó desesperada pidiendo ayuda.

Algo sucedió que el sonido de las voces se detuvo, las imágenes desaparecieron y Akane abrió otra vez los ojos. La grieta retrocedió rápidamente cerrándose mágicamente en el aire, como si las partes de los fragmentos que se habían perdido en la oscuridad de la grieta volvieran atrás rearmándose en el aire. Alrededor de la grieta vio cuatro pequeñas estrellas girando rápidamente. Se sintió mareada y sin fuerzas, pronta a perder la conciencia creyó que su maestra había regresado para socorrerla, pero más sorprendida se sintió cuando vio a Millia con las manos alzadas concentrada en el hechizo que la había salvado.

—Millia… —no pudo hablar más antes de desplomarse sobre su costado.

.

Millia depositó la bandeja de madera sobre el velador de la pequeña pero bien ornada y lujosa habitación de Akane en Asgard, aquella que Freya había dispuesto para su uso personal tras ser aceptada oficialmente como su alumna. La cama era muy parecida a la que tenía en su propia casa en Nerima y dos hermosas cortinas de seda cubrían un ventanal que daba hacia el centro de la ciudad y la imponente imagen del gigantesco fresno Yggdrasil. Del otro extremo de la habitación había un pequeño escritorio casi cubierto por antiguos libros, otras dos repisas no daban abasto para los volúmenes que trataban sobre magia y conocimiento de hierbas, la bestialogía de Asgard y otros saberes tan misteriosos como útiles. Akane se encontraba muy pálida sentada recta sobre la cama con la espalda bien apoyada en las mullidas almohadas que Millia anteriormente había acomodado para ella. Los ojos color miel estaban clavados en sus manos y apenas notó cuando Millia le alcanzó un cuenco con un aromático consomé pasado a ajo.

— ¿Esto qué es? —Preguntó la chica al verse sorprendida por la fragancia del caldo.

—La jefa Morgana te lo hizo especialmente para que repongas las fuerzas, Akane.

—Oh, gracias, pero no tengo apetito.

—Vas a comer aunque tenga que obligarte, ¿me entendiste bien?

Akane parpadeó algo sorprendida por la autoritaria voz de Millia, al observarla la descubrió no enfadada, sino sumamente preocupada por ella. Inclinó otra vez la cabeza y cogió con ambas manos el cálido cuenco, se sintió aliviada pues sus manos estaban frías como piedra.

—Gracias.

— ¿Hiciste algo que no tenías permitido? —Millia preguntó sin rodeos. Akane respondió asintiendo—, ¡Akane, eso fue peligroso!

—Lo sé —sonrió con ironía burlándose de su propia torpeza.

— ¿Lo sabes, de verdad sabes lo que hiciste?

Akane negó con otro movimiento de cabeza cerrando los ojos avergonzada. La herida en su orgullo era tan grande como el tener presente que sus limitaciones la alejaban de recuperar a Ranma. Millia se llevó una mano a la frente tratando de entenderla pero ella misma se sentía nerviosa todavía hasta no poder calmar el temblor de sus piernas recordando la espantosa situación en la que encontró a su amada amiga.

—Akane, todavía no sé si alabarte por lo que hiciste o regañarte. ¡Es algo increíble y a la vez terrible!

—No te comprendo, Millia. Acabo de fracasar otra vez.

—No sé como comenzar a explicártelo porque es algo difícil, pero conseguiste crear una grieta en el abismo, una puerta al _"Ginnugagap"_.

— ¿Abismo?, ¿Ginnugagap?, ¿qué es eso?

— ¿Te ha enseñado la dama Freya algo sobre los límites del universo?

—Bueno, sí, que los universos son dimensiones separadas por un vacío eterno sin forma, materia ni tiempo y… ¡oh!, ¿eso hice?

—Por un momento quebraste la estabilidad de la creación en un único punto y abriste una grieta hacia el _Ginnugagap_, el gran abismo que separa todos los mundos. ¡Fue increíblemente peligroso! Si hubiera crecido más no habría fuerza que pudiera contener entonces la grieta, podría haber devorado a toda la ciudad.

— ¿Toda la ciudad? —Akane saltó volcando algo de sopa sobre las mantas, pero no le importó.

—Akane, Akane, la magia es peligrosa y no puedes experimentar con ella si no conoces los resultados.

—Perdóname, he sido una necia.

— ¡Muy necia e imprudente!

—Lo sé, lo sé, deja ya de regañarme. Sé qué he sido una torpe y boba estudiante, y que por poco pongo a todo el mundo en peligro. Sé que no sirvo para nada.

—Akane, eso no es así. Lo siento, no quise ser tan dura contigo pero me asustaste. Aún así lo que hiciste fue imprudente pero… pero realmente único.

— ¿Lo crees? —Akane la volvió a mirar con un resplandor de renacido orgullo en los ojos.

Millia le dio un suave golpe con los dedos en la frente.

— ¿Qué no deberías sentirte arrepentida a lo menos durante unos minutos más?

— ¡Ay!, está bien, lo siento, "mamá" —Akane se sobó la frente todavía extrañada por el fuerte carácter que estaba mostrando su antes siempre pasiva amiga, un cambio al que todavía no se podía acostumbrar.

Millia suspiró.

—Presiento que a pesar de esto lo vas a volver a intentar, ¿no? —La chica sonrió en respuesta intentando sin éxito mostrarse arrepentida—. Akane…

—La próxima vez no seré tan imprudente, lo prometo, ¿ya?, ¿conforme? Últimamente has estado un poco impaciente conmigo, de hecho es raro verte "enojada".

—Akane, ¿cómo no puedo estarlo? Apenas comes y menos duermes enfrascada en tus textos, te distraes con facilidad, hablas sólo de la teoría de la magia y por poco destruyes a toda Valhala, ¿debo recordarte por qué más puedo estar molesta contigo? Apenas te reconozco, desde que comenzaste a practicar la hechicería pareciera que dejaste de ser tú misma. Aunque, por otro lado, me siento feliz de que hayas podido encontrar algo que te guste tanto, pero no deja de ser un poco peligroso.

—Ya, Millia, te entiendo —Akane suspiró profundamente no pudiendo evitar una nostálgica sonrisa—. Debo reconocer que me dejé llevar, todo esto es nuevo para mí y también emocionante. No dejo de pensar en Ranma y en mis planes pero… pero saber que existe algo en lo que eres realmente buena cambia un poco tu visión de las cosas.

—No te comprendo.

—A ver, no sé si ya te lo he contado antes, pero cuando vivía sola antes de la llegada de Ranma yo solía ser la chica más fuerte de la escuela.

—Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo, todos los chicos trataban de vencerte para salir contigo —sonrió algo nerviosa no pudiendo imaginarse del todo la violenta situación.

— ¡Era la mejor! Todos lo sabían, pero después llegó Ranma y… bueno, me sentí un poco asustada.

— ¿Asustada?

—Sé que la idea de obligarme a una cita fue del idiota de Kuno y todo eso, que jamás aceptaría sus condiciones, aún así me sentía segura por mi fuerza hasta que apareció el único chico capaz de vencerme con los ojos cerrados.

—Oh, Akane, no creerías que Ranma pudiera llegar a forzarte a hacer algo que tú no…

—Lo sé, bueno, ahora lo sé, con el tiempo lo comprendí y llegué a confiar ciegamente en ese tonto. Ay, pero en esos primeros días andaba tensa y asustada, el único idiota que me había visto desnuda y además era más fuerte que yo; ¡vivía con un pervertido al que no podía detener!

—Akane…

—Olvídalo, me estoy yendo del tema. Aunque debo reconocerte que durante días esperé a que me atacara o algo así, lo que nunca sucedió.

—Ranma nunca haría…

—Lo sé, ya lo sé, deja de defenderlo tanto o me pondré celosa.

—Ups… —Millia retrocedió algo sonrojada, sonriente y con una mano en los labios—, lo siento, ya sabes que es cariño solamente…

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Puedes dejar de disculparte por un rato?

—Lo… oh… ah… eh… ¿siento?

—No te esfuerces —se lamentó Akane por la mala costumbre de su amiga—. Como sea cuando finalmente acepté que él era más fuerte que yo y todo eso, aunque nunca se lo dije ni pienso decir a ese idiota, apareció Ryoga, después Shampoo y sus constantes burlas, Ukyo, Kodachi… bien, no todos eran más fuertes que yo pero por un momento todo por lo que me sentía única y orgullosa pasó a un segundo lugar. Dejé de Ser "Akane Tendo" para convertirme en "la prometida de Ranma", a la que siempre secuestraban por alguna idiotez o simplemente me utilizaban como trofeo para sus estúpidas batallas de ego.

—Lo lamento.

—Ya no tenía nada que fuera mío, sólo a él y aún así tampoco estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Pasé a no tener nada y me sentía tan insegura que creo que muchos golpes que recibió Ranma, bueno… no todos se los merecía —sacó la lengua risueña provocando la risa de Millia.

—Pero al final todo se solucionó.

—No todo. No, no del todo, Millia —otra vez se mostró triste dejando caer su mirada—. Perdí a Ranma, dos veces, la primera vez cuando fue arrastrado a este mundo y la segunda… yo…

—No tienes que seguir si no lo deseas.

—No, no, tengo que decirlo. Cuando él murió lo poco que había conseguido recomponer mi mundo, los planes que había hecho, los sueños juntos, todo se desplomó y me sentí tan sola como los años en que vivía en casa sin la presencia de mi madre. Ya no tenía fuerzas para respirar, para vivir, no quería seguir abriendo los ojos cada mañana y pensar que otra vez estaba sola y tendría que esperar que algo más sucediera para volver a recuperar mi vida acabó finalmente conmigo.

—Akane…

—Pero eso no sucedió —apretó las manos con fuerza—, no sucedió como yo lo esperaba. Ranma no regresará por sí mismo, ya nadie más vendrá a socorrerme. Tras las duras palabras de la dama Freya días atrás terminé por comprenderlo. Si alguien tenía que hacer algo esa persona era yo. Cuando me enteré de que podía aprender magia, que poseía un talento único que nadie más podría imitar no sólo me sentí yo otra vez, sino que sentí que tenía las armas para recuperar todo lo que amo por mis propias fuerzas. Nadie más iba a arrebatarme nada, nunca más iba a permitir que otros tomaran riesgos por mí, yo me encargaría de todo por mí misma como debió ser siempre.

—Eso es… bueno.

— ¡Pero de qué me sirve ahora si sigo fracasando!

Tras su grito ambas se mantuvieron en silencio. Millia la dejó tranquila levantándose del borde de la cama donde estaba sentada y caminó hacia la ventana. Corrió las cortinas y la luz de la luna entró dibujando su silueta dorada entre las ramas de Yggdrasil. Cerró los ojos, meditó un prolongado momento y con calma los abrió otra vez perdiéndose en el brillo de la luna antes de responderle a su amiga.

—Has conseguido mucho, Akane, no te pierdas la fe en ti misma.

—No fue suficiente. Tú pudiste detener fácilmente el desastre que causé, no me malinterpretes estoy muy agradecida de que me hayas salvado, pero me siento una inútil. Yo ufanándome de ser importante otra vez y fui incapaz de hacer algo que tu pudiste con facilidad, no pude, no estoy a la altura de todos aquí.

Millia sonrió sorprendiéndola.

—Así que era eso lo que te estaba molestando. Te sientes insegura otra vez porque yo pude hacer algo que crees era increíble. Akane, te equivocas, sí hiciste algo increíble que yo jamás podría repetir.

—Pero tú…

— ¿Cerré la grieta? Sí, es verdad, pero no fue producto de un gran talento o inigualable poder, no, fue solamente gracias a un poco de conocimiento. Akane, mi abuelita Amatista me enseñó muchas cosas sobre la magia que yo durante años dudé de sus razones, para qué tan arduas lecciones y todo eso que yo creía en mi inocencia nunca utilizaría viviendo con ella en Gimle. Ahora sé que se debía a que yo no era su nieta, sino que era hija de Hel y que en el futuro podía verme involucrada en peligrosas situaciones.

—Peligrosas situaciones como las que "yo" acostumbro provocar —murmuró Akane taimada como una cría.

—Bueno, sí —Millia sonrió nerviosa antes de continuar—. Mira, Akane, estoy segura que entenderás muy fácilmente lo que hice —rápidamente y con entusiasmo se sentó otra vez en el borde de la cama muy cerca de su amiga —. ¿Te percataste que tanto Freya como tú al realizar ese peligroso hechizo lo que hicieron fue comprimir una gran cantidad de materia en un único punto de la creación?

—Eh… sí.

— ¿Y qué luego fue esa concentración la que creó el resplandor de una estrella?

—Sí.

—Una gran cantidad de materia existiendo en un único punto a la vez, la densidad es tanta que provoca el nacimiento de una auténtica estrella, o… una rotura en el velo de la existencia misma.

Akane palideció.

— ¿Eso no es similar a la teoría de los agujeros negros?

— ¿A qué…? Oh, oh, bueno, supongo que sí —respondió la hada no muy segura de las ideas que manejaban los midgarianos sobre la composición del universo y sus sucesos.

—Entonces lo que hice sí fue realmente peligroso.

—Akane, no estoy hablando de un suceso físico, estoy hablando de una grieta en la dimensión que contiene a todo Asgard. El _Ginnugagap_ es mucho más que el espacio vacío que rodea a un planeta, porque ese "espacio" es también parte de la dimensión misma que contiene a ese mundo en particular, como a Midgard. Una grieta es una abertura entre dimensiones, un vacío y un todo a la vez, una materia que rodea a todas las infinitas creaciones según la teoría de los múltiples planos que una vez proclamó el sabio Mimir a su llegada a Asgard, una teoría caso olvidada en Asgard pero que mi abuelita Amatista tuvo el cuidado de inculcarme. El Ginnugagap es una conexión tan profunda entre mundos que cualquier ser que se vea dentro del abismo será consumido y vuelto parte de ese todo. Algunos dicen que se pueden escuchar los ecos de otros universos dentro de ese gran vacío pero muy pocos han sobrevivido para contarlo, o han perdido la cordura.

Akane recordó las extrañas imágenes y sonidos que percibió cuando estuvo ante la grieta pero no quiso mencionarlos para no preocupar más a su amiga y ganarse otro regaño. Comenzaba a temerle un poco por los bruscos cambios de humor que Millia tenía ahora de vez en vez y por lo que en ocasiones era mejor evitarla. Pensando en ello se distrajo cuando reparando en las palabras de la hada una nueva duda la asaltó.

—Un momento, ¿hay personas que han cruzado ese vacío?

—Claro que sí, ¿o cómo crees que llegaron los Vanir a Asgard? Pero para viajar entre dimensiones se requiere de un conocimiento y hechizos que protejan a los viajeros de la influencia del vacío —mirando hacia el techo comenzó a contar con los dedos como si recordara palabra por palabra las lecciones de Amatista—, como el abrir portales entre dimensiones afines, crear puentes capaces de aislar puntos del abismo, burbujas de creación que permitan soportar la presión del vacío u otros métodos. Y así forjar rutas seguras para cualquiera que conociendo las puertas pueda utilizarlas con la magia adecuada, como las que existen entre Asgard y Midgard que utilizamos constantemente para viajar sin riesgo alguno. Sin embargo, no es algo tan sencillo "crear" una puerta o ligar dos dimensiones distintas, ya que exige de una magia superior a un único plano de existencia. Se requiere interactuar entre dos o más planos a la vez con sus propias reglas sobre la materia, leyes físicas, leyes espirituales y muchas cosas más que hay que saber armonizar, o a veces forzar equivalencias entre materias completamente diferentes cuando existen dos universos y… y… y… y… ¡Ah! ¡Me estoy confundiendo con mis propias palabras! —Millia se cogió las mejillas con ambas manos al percatarse que ella misma no entendía nada tras repetir como perico lo que tantas veces le había enseñado Amatista la sabia.

—Ya entiendo, no te alarmes que he comprendido todo. Pero aún así tú pudiste detener la grieta, ¡eres asombrosa!

—No lo soy, Akane, lo único que hice fue reproducir en una escala mucho más pequeña el hechizo que ustedes hicieron hoy —Millia hablaba mientras Akane recordó las cuatro estrellas muy pequeñas y de escasa energía que vio girar alrededor de la grieta—, al notar que la grieta absorbía de manera constante la materia de este universo pensé que si pudiera saturarla con una cantidad más grande de existencia en un único momento conseguiría detener su crecimiento por un instante. Al hacerlo me encargué de reparar la perturbación de la existencia sin temor a que mi hechizo también fuera absorbido por el Ginnugagap. Cómo te dije antes no fue fuerza sino simple conocimiento teórico que me enseñó mi abuelita, a ella deberíamos darle las gracias.

—Pues gracias a tu abuela Amatista, le debo mi vida entonces.

Millia sonrió asintiendo entusiasmada.

—Y a ti también, Millia, a ti te lo debo todo ahora como tantas veces ya que he perdido la cuenta.

—Yo… yo no… —sonrojada retrocedió en un gesto de humildad—. Pero, Akane, lo que tú hiciste fue realmente increíble, ¿sabes cuánta energía se debe reunir en un único punto para conseguir rasgar el velo de la creación?

— ¿Me ves con cara de saberlo?

Ambas rieron por la expresión de Akane, para luego proseguir con su explicación sobre lo que debió suceder con el fallido hechizo de la joven mortal.

—Al no poder controlar muy bien tu hechizo terminaste tomando más materia de la que se supone deberías poder controlar, ¡pero lo hiciste! Tu intento debió haber terminado con una explosión de materia pero en su lugar lograste retener toda esa existencia y concentrarla hasta lograr la densidad suficiente para desequilibrar las paredes de este plano dimensional.

—Eh, bien, lo haces ver como si mi error fuese realmente algo impresionante —se lamentó la chica reconociendo por enésima vez su torpeza.

— ¡Lo fue, Akane, créeme que lo que has hecho es único! No recuerdo a nadie que hubiera conseguido tal proeza en el pasado, no sin ayuda externa. Supongo que la dama Freya podría hacerlo también, sin embargo ella es una diosa y maestra de la magia, y tú lo has conseguido en menos de un mes de entrenamiento.

— ¿De verdad? Sí, ¡sí, es verdad, claro que lo hice!

—Sí… ¡pero recuerda que también fue peligroso, Akane, no pienses en repetirlo otra vez! —Millia exclamó con fuerza cambiando tan rápidamente de humor que la chica retrocedió sacando la lengua—. Prométeme que no lo harás más.

—Lo prometo, por lo menos no hasta que sea absolutamente necesario o que realmente esté segura de lo que estoy haciendo.

—Ay —Millia lamentó profundamente—, espero que nunca llegue ese día —anheló ante la terquedad que resplandecía en ojos de su amiga. Akane le devolvió una mirada asesina ante la notoria desconfianza que le demostraba y Millia rió nerviosa.

.

Fuera de la habitación la dama de los cabellos dorados y vestido oscuro como la noche de Asgard adornado con un manto de finos diamantes como estrellas al igual que la larga tela que colgaba desde su complejo moño sobre la cabeza hasta cubrirle los hombros y la espalda, escuchaba atentamente la conversación de las chicas. Sin decir palabra alguna se retiró entre las sombras del pasillo del gran cuartel. Minutos después se encontraba una vez más en la sala de entrenamiento con ambas manos en alto repitiendo el experimento de esa tarde. La brillante estrella se intensificó con una fuerza demoledora y su luz dorada en momentos parecía tornarse blanca y pequeña, más volvía rápidamente a crecer liberando poderosas explosiones de viento. Al final todo estalló en una gran corriente que sacudió el cabello y vestidos de la dama la que cerró los ojos llena de impaciencia. En el silencio se miró ambas manos.

—No puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera yo consigo retener tanta existencia en un único punto a la vez. Ellas se equivocan al pensar que un dios de mi nivel sí puede conseguir tal proeza. No, no —meneó la cabeza con insistencia—, no es algo que se realice con la magia creadora que es esclava de las reglas de éste o de cualquier otro universo. La única forma de romper el equilibrio es acudiendo a una fuente más peligrosa que la ciencia de la creación. Sí, esa ciencia que consiguió manipular las fuerzas del caos y del vacío, la misma ciencia que permitió de la oscuridad del Ginnugagap formar un nuevo universo, materia formada de la nada, el arte que le dio cuerpo a un mundo nuevo como Midgard.

Dos sombras pasaron por su mente, nombres antiguos de seres de los que no quedaba registro oficial ni labios que quisieran revelar para ella sus secretos dado que ellos se encontraban convenientemente omitidos de la historia de Asgard y ella había sido muy pequeña para recordar los turbulentos años de la difícil convivencia entre Aesir y Vanir en los albores de Asgard. Los nombres de los dos seres que estudiaron una magia oscura proveniente del caos del abismo. Uno era el dios Vanir de la muerte y enemigo declarado de Asgard durante la primera guerra entre dioses llamado Yngvi Touni; La otra fue la más ferviente rival del señor de la muerte y en muchas ocasiones superior en genio y conocimiento, la mujer llamada Gullveig, la primera bruja madre de toda magia oscura, o como se la conociera entre los Vanir antes de ser presa de la locura y del odio: Heid Baladi, la señora de la magia de Vanaheim la primera del linaje de hechiceras y peligrosas brujas de la que descendía Akane. Freya dejó de insistir sabiendo que no lo conseguiría y en una mezcla de orgullo lastimado y también auténtica preocupación por el futuro se apoyó en la pared meditando profundamente. Una mortal tenía el don de romper los vínculos de este universo, ¿qué clase de sangre maldita había heredado esa pobre niña Akane?

— ¿En qué monstruo podría convertirse ella?, ¿qué es lo que estoy ayudando a forjar? Hermano, ¿por qué querías tanto que entrenara a esa niña en los caminos de la magia si tú conocías lo que ella era en realidad? Primero me abandonaste entre sombras y me obligaste a empujar a tu protegido a la muerte, y ahora esto, ahora es ella. ¿Qué planeas jugando con el destino de estos niños mortales?

.

6

.

Asgard, tierra de dioses, espíritus y seres que antes ella creía existían únicamente en las historias de fantasía. Un nuevo conflicto en contra de la reina Hel señora del infierno se avecinaba y las fuerzas comenzaban a movilizarse recordándole al resto de la ciudad celestial de Valhala que todos eran parte de la maquinaria de guerra de los dioses. Lejos de los rumores y preocupaciones de los seres más débiles de la creación que vivían a la sombra de los caprichos de sus señores, en medio de la capital divina y oculta tras los altos muros de roca y barras de acero del cuartel de los Dragones Rojos una mortal vivía ignorante de los vapores de guerra que se respiraban en las afueras del lugar en el que ahora vivía.

Akane se paseaba distraídamente por los oscuros pasillos bajo la tenue luz de los cristales mágicos con un pequeño tomo en las manos. Lo leía con tal determinación que no prestaba atención del camino. Al final del pasillo se detuvo, giró en noventa grados y bajó por las escaleras. En el nivel siguiente dos hadas la esquivaron apenas pasando sus bandeja sobre la cabeza de la chica, sus reclamos de sorpresa al apenas haberla visto no la distrajeron y continuó caminando y leyendo. Salió al jardín y dos einjergars que se encontraban de guardia levantaron las lanzas en un apresurado gesto de saludo al haberlos atrapado conversando descuidadamente, más ella no los vio y pasó entre ambos leyendo. El resto de los soldados que descansaban tras los ejercicios matutinos se sonrieron agradeciendo al destino por poder admirar a la única mortal capaz de hacerles olvidar por un momento la belleza perfecta de la señora Freya. El vestido que usaba era azul con lienzos oscuros que colgaban de los costados y el cabello suelto sostenido en un único costado por una flor de cristal engarzada en plata reflejaba la luz de un sol débil de invierno. Los hombres se rieron y gozaron de su belleza, hasta que uno reparó que la dulce dama iba directo hacia una poza profunda de las muchas que abundaban en el patio por culpa de la nieve derretida que se había acumulado hacía dos días. Todos dejaron sus lugares parándose de prisa tratando de advertirle, pero ninguna de sus voces llegaría a tiempo a ella.

La chica no se percató de la poza, pero en un rápido y sorpresivo gesto apartó una mano del libro moviéndola con ligereza dibujando un pequeño arco delante de su cuerpo para volver a tomar el otro extremo del libro y cambiar la página sin mirar por donde caminaba. El agua se congeló al instante formando una dura capa de hielo que ella pisó con elegancia y firmeza para continuar su paseo sin interrupciones. Los einjergars se miraron entre sí y boquiabiertos se encogieron de hombros. Dando un giro completo por el gran patio de prácticas pasó por dentro de las caballerizas, uno de los caballos relinchó con fuerza y ella sin apartar los ojos del texto cogió una zanahoria de la caja sobre la mesa de herramientas y se la puso en el hocico al animal, acarició su cabeza y continuó caminando saliendo del otro extremo del edificio con el mismo paso ligero y gracioso. Regresó al edificio principal y en mitad de la sala donde los hombres se reunían en torno a la mesa para charlar y beber se cruzó con el capitán Belenus topando de frente con él.

—Dama Akane, es un placer verla tan animada el día de hoy —la saludó el capitán conteniendo una ligera sonrisa.

La chica parpadeó confundida y con el libro se cubrió la mitad inferior del rostro algo avergonzada. Miró hacia atrás, luego se inclinó para mirar por el costado del capitán lo que la esperaba más adelante recién percatándose del lugar donde se encontraba.

—Buenos días, capitán, yo… ¿cómo llegué hasta aquí?

Los hombres estallaron en risotadas y la chica se sintió cohibida. Belenus le dedicó una reverencia a la vez que le indicó con el brazo la salida. Ella apresuró los pies, sonrojada y nerviosa, siendo escoltada por el noble capitán.

.

Llevándose los dedos a los labios trató de contener la risa para no escupir la comida que se acababa de llevar a la boca. Con dificultad lo logró con los ojos humedecidos y el rostro enrojecido furiosamente.

— ¡No te rías, no fue divertido!

Millia casi se ahogó y una de las hadas de la cocina le alcanzó una copa con agua que bebió con desesperación. Suspiró agradecida y al mirar otra vez a Akane toda su calma se rompió en un nuevo estallido de risa.

— ¡Millia!

—Ya, ya, lo siento, pero es que eso fue tan…

—Si te vuelves a reír no te dirijo jamás la palabra en toda mi vida.

—Pero, pero, Akane, yo… uhmm… uhmmm…

Akane dejó caer su mejilla sobre la mano resignada a su destino.

—Está bien, puedes reírte.

La hada no esperó y volvió a estallar en una risa tan estridente y cantarina que Akane comenzó a sentirse incomoda y también preocupada al no esperar aquella reacción tan exagerada de su amiga. Algo raro estaba sucediendo con ella pero no tenía cabeza en ese momento para preocuparse por el voluble carácter de un hada. ¿Sería el clima, la influencia de Asgard? Nada de ello había encontrado en sus libros que le dijera porque ella estaba padeciendo esos anormales cambios de humor.

—Pero… pero cómo… pero cómo es posible perderse mientras lees un libro —terminó exclamando limpiándose las lágrimas de alegría.

—A cualquiera puede sucederle, ¿bien? No es para reírse de esa manera.

—No te enfades, Akane, pero a no todo el mundo le pasa.

Morgana se acercó a la mesa donde conversaban tan animadamente sus dos visitantes. A ella no le molestaba que dos importantes señoras gustaran más cenar en la cocina junto a la servidumbre que en sus lujosas habitaciones o en el salón del cuartel donde un centenar de hombres las adorarían incondicionalmente, pero sí le intrigaba que prefirieran comer cosas sencillas antes que las delicadas preparaciones con que normalmente trataba de agradar a la señora del cuartel y a su alta corte de oficiales. La sencillez de ambas chicas la cautivaba y enternecía hasta atenderlas como miembros de la familia.

—Dama Millia, no es correcto reírse así de su amiga —la regañó cariñosamente cuando llegó ante ellas.

—Lo siento.

A ambas le sirvió un plato diferente de postre cuando ya notaba que se acababan la cena conociendo los gustos exactos de cada una de ellas. Las otras hadas atareadas con los últimos quehaceres de ese día se turnaban para sentarse a la mesa en distintos lugares rodeándolas. Las que ya habían acabado del todo traían consigo sus propios platos con la cena uniéndose a la animada conversación. Una de las chicas hada que corría para guardar una pila de manteles doblados cogió un par de jarrones de hidromiel y los trajo a la mesa justo antes de sentarse, otra apiló un par de canastas de mimbre sobre una pila de las mismas que se guardaban bajo un mesón y corrió cogiendo más copas para todas las demás que se reunían en torno a la mesa y les faltaba, apenas se sentó una tercera chica cogió las copa y las repartió deslizándolas con acrobáticos reflejos, la siguió una hada más pequeña de cabello cobrizo que llenó las copas de todas. En un repentino movimiento que Akane apenas percibió Morgana apartó la copa llena de hidromiel de Millia y la reemplazó por una con agua. Millia la miró sorprendida pero la jefa con una única expresión severa en los ojos la hizo desistir de hacer preguntas como si ambas hubieran comprendido la razón. Akane no se inquietó más por ello cuando fue distraída por las demás hadas que se comenzaban a sentar a la mesa entre risas.

—Chicas, ¡chicas! ¿Cómo olvidan lo principal?

— ¿Qué cosa, jefa Morgana? —Preguntó una cuando otra a su lado le dio un codazo haciéndola recapacitar—. ¡Ah, era eso!

La misma hada de cabello negro ajustado con una elegante coleta se dirigió a otro mesón donde cubrían con un delicado mantel algunos platillos y fuentes con sobras del día, y sacó de debajo un gran y tentador pastel de maza crujiente y manzanas que dispuso en el centro de la mesa ante un suspiro sostenido de todas incluyendo de las dos importantes visitantes.

—Trabajar en la cocina tiene sus privilegios —dijo la jefa Morgana con orgullo—, ¿no se dice en Midgard que el que "parte y reparte toca la mejor parte", era así? —Preguntó mirando a Akane y ésta se encogió de hombros no sabiendo a lo que se refería.

En cuestión de minutos ya estaba repartido el pastel y vacía la bandeja de acero que antes lo contenía. Las chicas degustaron del talento de Morgana con tanto placer que por un momento ninguna habló y todas escuchaban, o intentaban hacerlo disfrutando de la dulzura de la crema de leche batida y las cerezas picadas mezcladas con las capas de manzana y azúcar graneada en la crujiente cubierta, las divertidas historias de la jefa Morgana. La principal de las hadas de la cocina contaba de otros tiempos cuando Gimle era un bosque sin límite que cubría a casi todo el continente de Asgard.

— ¿El centro del bosque era Yggdrasil? —Preguntó Akane curiosa por la mágica descripción de aquel universo primigenio que parecía más misterioso que el actual Asgard.

—No, querida, no, Yggdrasil siquiera existía en ese tiempo. El centro del bosque era otro… —los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de nostalgia y tristeza provocando a Akane cierto arrepentimiento por haber preguntado, más la dama continuó de todas formas suspirando profundamente para reunir otra vez sus palabras—. No, el centro del bosque se encontraba en otro lugar que ahora se encuentra seco y quemado, en los límites de Gimle donde se intercepta el mar de fuego de Muspellheim y el valle de Nilfhel, antes de esa extensión de yermos muertos existe un lugar oscuro donde los bosques se han tornado venenosos y peligrosos incluso para nuestra gente que antes vivía de la comunión con los árboles. Triste, muy triste, pero qué se puede hacer contra el cruel tiempo y todos sus cambios.

—Mi abuelita Amatista me contaba las mismas historias sobre el antiguo Gimle.

—Amatista, sí, mi querida Amatista. También la extraño a ella tanto como al viejo Gimle, ¿o serían ambos la misma cosa? Ella era grande y representaba la dignidad de nuestro antiguo pueblo, juntas compartimos muchos emocionantes momentos y a ella también debo mi vida en más de una ocasión. Tu abuela fue siempre una persona valiente y sabia. ¿Imaginarías que durante la primera guerra entre las hadas y los Aesirs ella fue una de las más grandes capitanas de nuestro pueblo?

— ¿Mi abuela, en la guerra? —Millia dejó caer su tenedor sorprendida, disculpándose avergonzada al instante por tal descuido.

— ¿Te sorprende? No me extraña ya que siglos antes de tu nacimiento se tornó sedentaria y silenciosa, aislándose de todos los problemas del mundo desde que dejó la ciudad de Valhala y su servicio a los Yngvi. Pero durante la guerra ella era una mujer temible, amable para con los suyos e implacable con sus enemigos, su poder rivalizaba con el de los crueles Aesirs y a su voz el bosque se levantaba como una legión de guerreros para repeler a los tiranos que querían apoderarse de todo Asgard. Sí, fueron tiempos caóticos que ustedes las niñas no podrían jamás imaginar donde un universo joven y vivo combatía junto a sus nuevos habitantes por el control; los elementos, la tierra y el cielo se unían a la rugiente batalla. Ahora la roca ya no tiene alma y el aire no es más que aire, antes todo vivía y luchaba por el poder que el padre creador, el gigante Ymir, dejó a sus hijos las diferentes razas de Asgard.

— ¿Los pilares de Asgard? —Preguntó Akane sorprendiendo a las hadas que guardaron un supersticioso temor ante ese nombre.

—Sí, querida, veo que los libros de nuestra señora Freya te han hecho mucho bien en la comprensión que debes tener de nuestro mundo. Los pilares de Asgard eran la fuente de toda creación; el cuerpo de Ymir, toda su energía creadora se esparció por el mundo dando vida a esta creación cuando no existía más que el vacío entre el fuego y el hielo que polarizaban este naciente universo. Se dice que los Aesirs lo asesinaron por esa razón siendo los segundos hijos creados por Ymir celosos de que los gigantes fueran los primogénitos y también herederos de este mundo. Su cuerpo fue energía que dio vida a todas las cosas pero su alma se perdió, la fuente creadora que era la chispa que dio espíritu y conciencia a todos los seres, y los cuatro pilares de Asgard cuenta la leyenda son los fragmentos más grandes del alma de Ymir cristalizada por la eternidad. ¡Pero eso son sólo historias antiguas! Las hadas aparecimos después de todo ello así que poco sabemos si es verdad o no, sólo lo que Gimle nos contaba cuando todavía tenía una voz fuerte que nos instruyó en la juventud de nuestra raza que nacimos de sus brotes. Ahora, en los últimos siglos, nuestro amado bosque ha guardado silencio y poco nos advierte ya de los peligros del mundo.

—Lo lamento —se excusó Akane con verdadera lástima por la situación precaria del pueblo de Gimle. Ella misma pudo comprobar cómo las hadas no eran más que esclavas sirvientas de los dioses de Asgard.

—No te preocupes, niña Akane, todo eso no son más que recuerdos para sazonar las historias de los viejos como yo. El mundo es lo que es y nosotras somos esto que tienes aquí delante de tus ojos, nada más.

— ¡Pero es injusto! Las hadas deberían ser tratadas con respeto como iguales.

Morgana sonrió agradecida de la preocupación de Akane y su deseo de justicia, pero también apiadada de la inocencia de la joven.

—Midgard debe ser un mundo realmente maravilloso si aprendiste allí tales ideales. Esperemos que siga así por la eternidad.

Akane recordó con esas palabras lo que antes Millia le había dicho tiempo atrás en Nerima, que la libertad de los seres humanos se debía a muchos sacrificios y batallas que los Yngvi habían librado contra los Aesirs, tanto en combates abiertos como también en la delicada arte de la diplomacia. Sin embargo, también recordó aquello que les fue revelado en Noatum y era un secreto para todos, que los Yngvi combatieron porque los humanos eran descendientes del pueblo Vanir que se exilió a un nuevo mundo creado por una Vanir llamada Heid y por el sabio Mimir, por lo que toda su especie no pertenecía originalmente a Asgard ni jamás se sentiría parte del mundo de los Aesirs. Todos estos pensamientos le causaban inquietud percibiendo que algo más grande que sus problemas y deseos se tejía por siglos, y que pronto se vería arrastrada también en la compleja trama tejida por el destino.

—Y lo seguirá siendo —Millia respondió con seguridad—, los humanos han sabido proteger su mundo y no permitirían que nadie se enseñoreé de ellos. En su historia llena de conflictos nunca han permitido que un tirano aunque sea de su misma especie abuse por mucho tiempo, está en su sangre el deseo de luchar por lo que creen justo y por su libertad.

—Vaya, querida, pareces defender mucho a los midgarianos.

—Oh, lo siento, me he emocionado un poco —se disculpó la nieta de Amatista sinceramente avergonzada.

— ¡Para nada! Está bien que te decidas a protegerlos, después de todo que una especie siga siendo libre en Asgard es algo que todos los otros pueblos deberíamos apoyar como un ideal —Morgana sonrió llena de nostalgia—, ah, ahora que lo recuerdo estas palabras no me pertenecen sino que también eran de tu querida abuela. Amatista era toda una idealista y supongo que mucho de eso te ha inculcado.

La charla se tornó amena y pronto olvidaron los temas delicados sobre la historia de Asgard. Conversaban sobre anécdotas de las tareas diarias, las pequeñas aventuras que cada una de ellas vivía en el cuartel, torpezas de las que reírse u otras experiencias de las que emocionarse, o las no tan agradables como una que contó ser la última víctima que tuvo que escapar de los brazos del borracho de Sergus. Al final del día la cocina otra vez se encontraba silenciosa y una única alma se paseaba por ella. Tras la divertida cena Morgana había despedido a todas sus chicas quedándose para limpiar lo que quedaba en la mesa y no permitió que nadie la ayudara. Necesitaba estar a solas un momento con sus recuerdos. Ella se había hartado del hidromiel y sacó una botella de un exquisito licor que guardaba para ciertos momentos muy especiales, limpió la botella con el delantal y sentándose frente al fogón de la chimenea sirvió dos copas a su lado en la esquina del largo mesón. Cogiendo una la hizo sonar contra la otra como un improvisado brindis con una compañera invisible a la que extrañaba como a una hermana.

—Ay, Amatista, las dos sabíamos lo osada que eras y que eso te llevaría primero de regreso a la simiente de Gimle. Todavía no me conformo, querida, con que me hayas abandonado.

Mojó sus labios con un poco de vino y se quedó prendada del crispar de los leños entre las llamas. Recordó escenas del pasado que nunca confesaría, cuando el nombre de Morgana era amado y respetado entre todas las hadas al ser ella la reina de su pueblo en el joven Gimle. Amatista era su gran consejera, capitana y una líder a la que llegó a envidiar creyendo injusto que no fuera su querida amiga la auténtica reina. Siempre fue protegida por Amatista y guiada por ella en todos los temas, Morgana había sido alabada por sus decisiones pero todo ello fue siempre gracias al respaldo de Amatista la sabia. También recordó el triste final de la guerra, traicionadas por su propio pueblo que amante de la paz no tuvo la fuerza de apoyar la guerra a pesar de la claridad de la visión que Amatista tenía del futuro de Gimle si no luchaban. Recordó después como le debía su vida, cuando una vez que fueron sometidas al poder de los Aesirs los sanguinarios dioses pidieron la cabeza de la reina de Gimle como un tributo de paz. Amatista se ofreció para tomar su lugar y así ocultarla haciéndose pasar por la auténtica reina librándola de la segura muerte. Por suerte los Vanir recién llegando a este universo entraron en escena y la realeza de los Yngvi impidió que Amatista fuera ejecutada, pero siempre cargó con el desprecio como si hubiera sido la auténtica reina derrotada mientras que ella, la gran Morgana, se salvó de tales predicamentos haciéndose pasar por una simple cocinera en casa de los Yngvi viviendo siempre rodeada de tranquilidad y felicidad.

También pensó en Millia, la joven nieta de Amatista. Para Morgana era evidente que Millia había sido instruida minuciosamente por Amatista con algún gran fin, tanto en sus palabras, sentimientos, ideales y también por el evidente poder oculto bajo la amable sonrisa de la chica. Amatista aún tras su muerte le guardaba algunas sorpresas y sonrió por ello con gran sentido del humor. Lo sabía, el secreto de Millia había sido confiado a ella, a la que Amatista también amaba como a una hermana.

—El poder de un Aesir en manos de una hada, una nueva reina, una líder que salvará a nuestro pueblo de la esclavitud, ¿podría ser así que…? No, tú siempre fuiste mucho más astuta que esto, mi querida "Ami", ¿qué te traías entre manos esta vez? ¿Qué secretos compartiste con los Vanir para llegar a sacrificar tu propia vida en pos de salvar a la princesa de Nilfhel? Quizás jamás lo descubriré, pero la curiosidad me mata por vivir para ver aquello que te tenías entre manos, "mi querida conspiradora" —rió recordando que así la llamaba cuando todavía regentaba al pueblo de Gimle cada vez que discutían no tomando seriamente los profundos pensamientos de la siempre activa Amatista, cosa que después lamentaría—. Tú siempre debiste ser la reina en mi lugar, pero tú estúpido amor por mí te impidió arrebatarme el trono que justamente debiste ocupar. Si me lo hubieras pedido tan sólo en broma hubiera abdicado en tu favor con los ojos cerrados, pero me engañaste y sólo me lo pediste al final para ocupar mi lugar ante el patíbulo de los Aesirs. Nunca te perdoné el que quisieras morir en mi lugar, aunque al final ambas vivimos para reírnos de esos oscuros días —bebió otro sorbo de vino y con un dedo en los labios se relajó descansando el cuerpo sobre la mesa pensativa—. "Ami", con toda tu sabiduría ¿habrías previsto el problema en el que está metida tu nieta ahora? ¡De seguro la habrías matado con tus propias manos de sólo enterarte, querida! —Rió a carcajadas pensando en lo que acababa de descubrir días atrás y confirmó con un detenido examen durante esa cena, nada escapaba de su aguda percepción de hada—. No te preocupes, cuidaré bien de ella mientras pueda hacerlo, ¡pero qué estos niños no piensan en este siglo! ¿Cómo pudo…? ¿Más ahora con una guerra en ciernes y…? ¡Oh! Oh, bueno, qué más da, después hablaré seriamente con ella —sonrió encogiéndose de hombros—. Debo cuidarla, te lo debo, querida. Tú ya no tienes que ocuparte de nada, sólo dedícate a descansar que ya has hecho mucho por nosotras.

Se levantó con su copa en la mano y con la otra cogió la que había llenado antes arrojándola bruscamente a las llamas. El vino avivó al fuego y se reflejó intensamente en los ojos de Morgana, la ahora opacada cocinera de los Dragones Rojos.

.

Belenus golpeó el escritorio con la mano extendida indignado. No había nadie capaz de medirse con la fuerza del carácter del capitán, ni siquiera la alta dama que sin poder evitarlo encogió ligeramente los hombros ante tan violenta reacción, consiguiendo únicamente segundos después contenerse y devolver su mirada a la aparente frialdad con que le anunció su decisión en un principio.

— ¡No estoy de acuerdo!

—Lamento informarle, capitán, que usted no se encuentra en condiciones de decidir nada. Ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes, ¿seguirá haciéndonos perder el tiempo a ambos?

La furia de Belenus la lastimó más que sus propias dudas, recurrir a su autoridad de diosa para zanjar un asunto era algo que sabía podía quebrantar su buena relación con Belenus para siempre. Sin embargo mayor era su amor por su hermano Freyr que todo el afecto que pudiera tenerle a Belenus, o eso creía antes cuando horas atrás había pensando en lo que haría en esa situación previniendo la negativa del capitán, porque ahora ante él toda su determinación se derretía como un pequeño copo de nieve bajo los rayos del inclemente sol. Mantuvieron un frío enfrentamiento con sus gestos y miradas, uno que duró tanto que la diosa comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y que pronto tendría que caer rendida ante la justa reprimenda del único mortal capaz de avergonzar con su sola dignidad a un dios. Su alma era una tormenta de dudas y su corazón un mar de aflicción que estaba por perder las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban cuando la puerta se abrió tras Belenus y el ambiente gélido se quebró al instante. El capitán retrocedió apostándose a un costado del escritorio despejando el camino hacia Freya tras su escritorio sabiendo con seguridad de quien se trataba. Freya agradeció lo oportuna que era su alumna recobrando en su interior la calma y la serenidad que tanto intentaba aparentar externamente.

Akane entró al estudio de Freya, aquel que antes perteneció al Vanir Yngvi Freyr. Al ver que allí también se encontraba Belenus, y que como todo buen Saotome era incapaz de ocultar su enojo, supuso que algo no estaba bien. Caminó ahora llena de temores por el largo camino que dibujaba la alfombra hasta el escritorio y escuchó las grandes puertas cerrarse por sí solas a sus espaldas. Cuando se detuvo delante del capitán saludó cortésmente a ambos de la manera que una dama de Asgard debía hacer manteniendo un estricto protocolo y esperó silente a que su maestra le dirigiera la palabra, pero sus ojos se movían constantemente entre Freya que acusaba cierta agitación y la furia de Belenus que la evitaba quizás para no asustarla conociéndose a sí mismo como un hombre incapaz de controlar sus pasiones.

—Akane, llegas en buen momento.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? —Preguntó inocente la chica de las tramas que se tejían a sus espaldas y que complicarían su futuro.

Freya sonrió. Le gustaba dar rodeos largos para así conocer mejor la disposición de las almas con las que tenía que tratar y Akane no sería la excepción.

— ¿Cómo van tus estudios, querida?

— ¿Oh, eso? —Akane se sintió un poco confundida, esperaba algo más importante para haber sido citada por su maestra—. Pues muy bien, ya he conseguido dominar los cinco principios del control de los elementos y...

— ¿Han sido fructíferas tus lecciones de esgrima con el capitán?

— ¿Qué, esgrima? —La chica se sintió otra vez contrariada, había sido interrumpida y ahora cohibida no sabía cómo responder cuando su maestro de espada se encontraba a su lado en ese mismo lugar—, bien, no lo sé, yo… —buscó a Belenus no sabiendo si debía decir lo que creía para no contrariar al capitán, ¿y si decía que estaba progresando pero Belenus pensaba lo contrario? Ella había perdido mucha confianza en sí misma dada las amargas experiencias del pasado y ya no sabía si estar segura de su propia capacidad como antes en los días cuando su orgullo la dominaba.

—En estos precisos momentos y con una espada Akane podría ser una rival digna de Ranma. Su fuerza y velocidad todavía no se encuentran a la par, pero es rápida de mente, dueña de sí misma ante cada situación no como en un principio, conoce sus propias debilidades y su técnica que es su mayor fortaleza suple todas esas falencias a conciencia —habló el capitán con severo tono marcial.

Akane se quedó muda y sonrojada cerró los labios presa de una terrible emoción. Freya también se mostró sorprendida por la entereza de Belenus para alabar con tanta seguridad a la chica cuando sabía que esas palabras irían contra su deseo de protegerla.

—Ya veo, es prometedor pero lamentablemente no estoy segura de que todavía te encuentres preparada. Todavía no conoces los peligros de Asgard y a pesar de las recomendaciones del capitán no te creo capaz de una empresa tan peligrosa.

Belenus le dedicó una mirada llena de indignación a la diosa que ella ignoró sutilmente, ¿cómo se atrevía a insinuar que él estaba de acuerdo con esa idea, y lo más humillante es que ahora Freya actuaba descaradamente como si estuviera en contra de lo que maquinalmente planeó desde un principio? A pesar de todo contuvo sus descargos queriendo saber a dónde iría ella con esta farsa.

— ¿No estoy lista para qué? Un momento, ¿de qué están hablando?

La dama se rió llenando el espacio con su cristalina voz. Belenus cruzó los brazos inclinando el rostro. Todo ello sólo aumentaba los nervios de Akane. Entonces Freya cesó su risa y se mostró fría y solemne cuando le dirigió otra vez la palabra, inclinó el cuerpo, descansó los codos sobre el escritorio y cruzando las piernas descansó su mentón sobre las manos entrelazadas observándola como si se tratara de la atracción de un museo haciéndola sentir desnuda.

—Viniste a este mundo con una única razón y ahora la olvidas por completo. Dejemos las bromas de lado, esto es algo muy serio. Hemos descubierto la localización de uno de los pilares de Asgard. Akane, es necesario que lo recuperemos.

— ¡Un pilar de Asgard!

—He ofrecido mi espada para recobrarlo —insistió Belenus como lo había hecho antes de que Akane llegara.

—Ya le he dado, capitán, mis motivos para negar su valeroso ofrecimiento —miró sutilmente a Akane cuando agregó a la discusión un nombre que sabía avivaría el alma de la chica—, de la misma manera que le impedí acompañar a "Ranma" a las tierras exteriores. Si usted deja la ciudad por cualquier motivo nuestros enemigos se enteraran de lo que nos proponemos y sería todavía más peligroso e imposible recuperar el valioso pilar de Asgard. No, capitán, sería insensato provocarlos. Es por ello que necesito a alguien que no sea conocido en Asgard, no se encuentre vigilado y no tenga relación con nuestros asuntos.

—Envíeme a mí —Akane reaccionó tal y como la diosa esperaba. Su sonrisa triunfal hizo comprender al capitán hasta qué extremo podía llegar la manipulación de Freya, transformando lo que debía ser una orden directa en algo que debía conceder producto de una súplica desviando así toda su responsabilidad en otros.

—Akane querida, ya te he dicho que me sorprenden tus progresos, pero necesitas a lo menos diez años más de entrenamiento para poder enfrentarte a los peligros de Asgard.

—Además el pilar se ha encontrado allí por años según podemos suponer —agregó Belenus tratando de aferrarse de algo que le permitiera salvar a Akane de tan peligrosa suerte—, podemos esperar un poco más, no es necesario apresurarse.

Ante la lógica de Belenus Akane apretó los puños. Había madurado lo suficiente como para comprender que Belenus tenía razón, aún así la idea de conseguir una de las míticas piedras y acercarse un paso a su deseo de recuperar a su amado Ranma la presionaron al límite de lo prudente debiendo morderse los labios para no insistir de una manera que acusaría un arrebato de su infantil impaciencia. Todo esto era evidente para la diosa que parecía ahora dueña otra vez de sí misma moviendo con delicadeza las cuerdas con la misma maestría con que ella tocaba el laúd en sus tiempos de ocio con belleza y elegancia. Con la misma calma esperó el tiempo necesario para volver a hablar y así retomar el control de la escena que se estaba tejiendo en sus manos.

—Lamentablemente esa no es ya nuestra situación.

Belenus se sorprendió más que Akane, ¿sería posible que la dama se hubiera reservado información crucial hasta ese momento incluso a sus espaldas? Si lo hizo entonces ella se encontraba ya a la altura del maquiavélico Yngvi Freyr.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —su alumna se sintió insegura como ya comenzaba a ser costumbre cada vez que intuía alguna argucia de su maestra.

Freya se estiró en su asiento y movió ligeramente el dedo índice. En la pared por encima de los estantes con infinidad de libros que cubrían todo el muro contrario a los ventanales hasta el lejano techo arqueado de piedra se extendió un enorme mapa sostenido por dos listones de madera oscura en los extremos superior e inferior. Se desenrolló hasta el piso mostrando su gran tamaño de casi tres metros alto por cuatro de largo en un color sepia oscurecido por el tiempo.

El mapa era una representación algo rústica del continente principal de Asgard, una gran extensión de tierra que comenzaba más allá de los límites al oeste del mapa y terminaba en el océano representado con pintorescas olas dibujadas por un hábil pincel en el borde opuesto hacia el este. El océano también rodeaba al continente por el norte hasta topar con las costas frías al noroeste de Asgard en los inicios de Nifelheim donde los trazados representaban bloques de hielo flotando entre las aguas e islas que seguramente estarían congeladas durante siglos bajo el inclemente clima donde perduraba únicamente el frío. Todo el borde inferior estaba representado por las llamas del país de fuego de Muspellheim, allí donde nada podía vivir excepto el rey gigante Surtr y su séquito de espíritus de las llamas que más antiguos que todos los otros seres de Asgard, anterior incluso a los Aesirs, vivía siempre al margen de los asuntos de un universo al que parecía no importarle.

Desde la costa al este donde brillaba el dibujo de la ciudad de Folkvang y barcos que navegaban por las costas entre varios puntos marcados con extraños nombres siempre hacia el norte rodeando el continente hasta una aldea en las costas frías de Nifelheim. La tierra de los dioses ocupaba todo el centro y el este del mapa, se representaba con extensas praderas y bosques en el centro. Hacia el sur topaba con un cordón montañoso y volcánico representado por montañas humeantes en el borde del mar de fuego. Los nombres que Akane reconoció de sus textos indicaban que en las montañas de fuego y cenizas se erigían en sus profundidades las ciudades de los pueblos de enanos, herreros y artesanos que servían a los ejércitos de Asgard siempre viviendo en peligro de ser devorados por el fuego de Muspellheim si este avanzaba sobre la tierra como ya había acaecido en varias ocasiones del pasado. Al norte de la tierra de los dioses se representaban nuevas alturas, casi como si las montañas se convirtieran en un nuevo muro que separaba la tierra del mar gélido formando pequeños valles que iban en ascenso hasta el más alto de todos que coronaba las alturas de Asgard; ese valle era Valhala, la capital divina e Yggdrasil el árbol sagrado que alimentaba a todo el universo de vida. Akane pudo entender que los valles y montañas que protegían la capital fueron erigidas por los dioses en los tiempos de la creación como una defensa natural, siendo imposible de alcanzar por el mar del norte al ser descritos en los textos que desde las embarcaciones podía verse el inicio del cordón montañoso como una pared lisa y afilada que se elevaba desde el mar hasta los mismos cielos tan empinada que casi parecía ser vertical al océano. Las montañas del norte de Asgard que comenzaban desde las profundidades del océano y formaban aquella pared por todo el borde costero del norte no era otra cosa que el inicio de Jotumheim, la cordillera que continuaba creciendo hacia el oeste internándose en la tierra fría de Nifelheim cortándola en dos.

La chica detuvo los ojos de seguir la línea de las montañas hacia el este, porque allí se topó con el bosque eterno. Gimle era una franja verde tan larga que iba desde las costas frías de Nifelheim al norte, separaba todo Asgard de los dioses de las heladas tierras de los gigantes y descendía hasta las montañas volcánicas, un pantano oscuro y luego una tierra yerma y cálida donde los volcanes terminaban y nada protegía al bosque del fuego de Muspellheim que se extendía un poco hacia el norte en un brazo de fuego que como una grieta separaba la parte sur del bosque, quemada y seca como un desierto, de otra tierra más sombría al sur de Nifelheim a la que parecía poderse llegar únicamente dando un rodeo por las zonas más peligrosas internándose en la tierra de los gigantes. Era la tierra de Nilfhel donde moraba la reina de la oscuridad eterna, la pérfida Hel.

Nifelheim, el mundo del hielo, era enorme, su extensión superaba los límites del mapa porque nadie a excepción de los gigantes había explorado la infinita vastedad de los campos de hielo siguiendo hacia el oeste que se decía llegaba a los límites mismos del universo. En lo conocido y como ya ella lo había notado contenía al país de Hel en el sur, topaba también con el mar de fuego, enfriaba de norte a sur los límites de Gimle. En su centro había un lugar elevado donde se erigía Utgarda el palacio de Loki en el centro de Utgard la tierra de los "yotes" o gigantes de las escarchas en lengua de los mortales. El cordón montañoso de Jotumheim que también atravesaba el norte de Gimle creando un lugar de barrancos y oscuras selvas, se perdía en el noroeste y separaba al país de los yotes de Utgarda de una serie de valles entre cordones montañosos más pequeños que se separaban de Jotumheim. En los valles del norte y buscando la cercanía de la costa en las aguas congeladas se encontraba la primera Alvheim, la ciudad destruida de los elfos de luz que antes eran los guardianes de la frontera de Jotumheim y protegía esas únicas tierras de Nifelheim en que parecían gobernar los Aesirs, más al noreste el valle siguiente era coronado en su centro con una única montaña alta y afilada como un pino, no era otra más que la ciudad montaña de Svartalfaheim y después de ella tras un corto camino entre cerros nevados se encontraba la costa con la aldea costera que unía por mar la ruta de los barcos que llevaban su cargamento desde Svartalfaheim hasta Folkvang, un comercio que sería imposible por las peligrosas tierras del norte de Gimle y de los gigantes al sur. Svartalfaheim era necesaria por contener en sus minas y profundidades materiales mágicos, cristales y metales únicos con los que una vez se crearon armas divinas como Gugnir de Odín o Mjölnir el martillo invencible de su hijo el imbatible Thor. Ni siquiera las minas de los enanos del país de los volcanes poseían tales materiales y esperaban siempre los embarques a través de Folkvang para trabajarlos en las forjas de fuego erigidas sobre el mar de llamas de Muspellheim. Era una de las razones de preocupación de los dioses, un secreto a voces entre los ciudadanos de Valhala, que decían que el rey Alberich de los elfos oscuros de Svartalfaheim había cesado los envíos de minerales porque se había aliado con Hel traicionando así a Asgard.

Akane no se percató de cómo sus pies se movieron por sí solos cuando se quedó prendada de una parte lejana del mapa sin pensar en ninguno de estos asuntos políticos. Los ojos de la chica recorrieron el camino desde la capital hasta cruzar el bosque siguiendo el cordón montañoso para luego internarse en las frías tierras de Nifelheim directo hasta Alvheim. Con los dedos en los labios temblorosos observó muy de cerca la imagen pensativa.

—Éste es el camino que tomamos cuando nos dirigimos a proteger Alvheim —dijo Belenus que sorprendiéndola ya a su lado alzó un brazo dándole rápidas indicaciones sobre el mapa con la seguridad que la experiencia le daba al haber trazado cientos de veces planes y estrategias adivinando también lo que preocupaba a la chica—. Fue la primera misión de Ranma como miembro de este escuadrón —el capitán sintió un poco de placer al notar como los ojos de Akane brillaban quizás tratando de revivir lo que Ranma había vivido en el pasado y orgulloso de su propia sangre siguió alimentando sus ilusiones—. La ciudad cayó finalmente pero gracias a Ranma y su osadía pudimos salvar a todos los refugiados. Cuando protegíamos los muros él y sus compañeros Rashell y Méril defendieron por sí solos la parte más alta del palacio cuando nos atacaron sorpresivamente por arriba. Ese fue el momento en que salvó a Iris y por poco también lo perdemos.

— ¿Perderlo?

—Quizás no debí decirlo —se excusó—, pero nuestro joven teniente tenía la mala costumbre de superar los límites de lo prudente. No hubo misión en que no hubiera que recomponer un poco su cuerpo tras las cosas que hacía —sonrió también invadido por la nostalgia—. Tras ello nos retiramos a Svartalfaheim, aquí —indicó con el dedo la ciudad montaña—. Allí nos separamos, Lord Freyr utilizó su magia para enviar a los jóvenes de regreso a su mundo junto con la princesa Motvidnir y nosotros cogimos después un barco por los mares gélidos de regreso a Folkvang.

Akane había escuchado una decena de veces esa historia, pero ahora con un mapa a su alcance y con las palabras firmes y marciales del capitán su imaginación parecía cobrar vívidas formas exaltando la figura del que tanto amaba, en una acción normal de cualquier enamorado que idealiza a su ser querido más cuando la muerte ya los ha separado. La mezcla entre tristeza y alegría debilitaron otra vez su corazón.

— ¿Ya has tenido suficiente de tus recuerdos? —Preguntó impaciente la diosa. Belenus retrocedió con las manos en la espalda hasta el borde del mapa dejando que la señora de la magia se acercara ahora ocupando su lugar al lado de Akane—. Como les decía antes tenemos un pequeño inconveniente con la seguridad del pilar. ¿Ves este lago de aquí, querida Akane?

En la zona montañosa al norte de Gimle se formaba un pequeño valle, allí había un lago rodeado por oscuros árboles que aunque se tratara de un simple bosquejo Akane los imaginó lúgubres, fríos y húmedos sin equivocarse.

—En el centro de ese lago se encuentra un templo.

— ¡El templo de Maeda! —Exclamó el capitán sorprendido.

—Exacto, mi gallardo capitán —Freya retomó su carácter coqueto y risueño, ya no sorprendió a Akane que había visto en otras ocasiones como la dama jugueteaba provocando al capitán aunque éste con entereza jamás se mostraba afectado por las bromas. Hasta que a ella se le ocurrió la rápida idea de que Ranma también hubiera podido ser víctima del provocativo humor de la diosa rememorando el tono de desprecio y molestia con que el joven habló una vez de "su jefa" cuando estuvo en Nerima tan sorpresivamente, no lo notó entonces pero ahora sí conociendo que cuando Ranma se mostraba esquivo era por razones fundadas como... Al instante la jovencita miró a su maestra con actitud fría y amenazadora. La diosa no dijo nada pero parecía saber lo que ella pensaba y respondiendo a su mirada le sonrió traviesa como si se estuviera burlando de sus celos, confirmando así sus temores. Akane apretó los puños y se sintió cierta tensión entre ambas que fue interrumpida por el capitán que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de esa silenciosa batalla entre las mujeres.

—Ese lugar fue maldecido por Niddugh cuando allí fue exiliada Ai Genei Maeda, una de las cuatro generales hija del padre de los dragones —dijo Belenus conocedor de los peligros de Asgard.

Akane retiró los ojos de Freya pero no ocultó completamente su molestia cuando habló con un tono algo frío y con cierto desprecio hacia su maestra que tenía a su lado, esto sólo provocó más la sonrisa de Freya.

— ¿General de Niddugh?, ¿cómo K-chan?

—Exactamente, Akane —respondió el capitán—. Ella fue confinada a ese lugar como castigo por su pecado. Durante la guerra de Midgard el padre de los dragones fiel a las fuerzas de Nifelheim que desafían a la autoridad de Asgard comandó a sus generales para que arrasaran la superficie de la tierra. Maeda fue una de las más sanguinarias de todos ellos, con su poder sobre las aguas y su cuerpo de serpiente marina destruyó embarcaciones de mortales no importando si eran de guerra o simples pescadores. Ni siquiera las costas de la lejana tierra de Japón se libraron de su ira cuando levantó una ola como nunca se ha visto otra en la tierra y barrió con pueblos, bosques y azotó las naves contra las montañas. Pero no fue debido a eso su castigo, Akane, ya que cumplía con su deber al teñir los mares con la sangre de los hombres. Ella se cansó de matar, se arrepintió del daño que le estaba provocando a los humanos y se reveló contra Hel y sus demonios luchando después contra las naves de la diosa oscura.

— ¿Ella ayudó a los humanos?

—Así es. Por lo visto ella fue la primera en transitar por el camino que después recorrió K'Zun Fei, uno de amor hacia la humanidad. Esto le costó su castigo. Se dice que despojada de sus fuerzas descansa en un trono de piedra desde donde verá durante una eternidad como Hel y sus huestes atacan y destruyen Midgard otra vez.

—Eso es… es… ¡es demasiado cruel!

—Considerando como actúan los dioses, querida, Niddugh ha sido muy blando para con su rebelde hija —meditó la diosa.

— ¿Y no han hecho nada por ella? Ayudó a los humanos, también deberíamos ayudarla.

—Comprendo tu indignación —dijo Belenus—, pero también debes entender que el poder de Freyr siempre se mantuvo relegado a la política. Militarmente los Aesirs jamás han confiado en el hijo de Njörd y le han relegado a un rol secundario durante las muchas guerras que hemos tenido contra Hel o los hijos de Utgard. Este escuadrón para misiones especiales es todo lo que él poseía en fuerzas. Con recursos limitados y con las manos llenas intentando durante milenios proteger a Midgard de las tramas de Loki y su nefasta hija, aunque parezca cruel, no hemos podido hacernos cargo de todos los problemas que existen. Además que liberar a Maeda hubiese significado enfrentarse al poder de Niddugh y también a Odín, el que mantiene una tregua en estos momentos con el dragón.

—Ya veo. Sí, supongo que no se puede hacer mucho —asintió no muy segura cuando su sed de justicia se quejó al pensar que el pasado estaba lleno de horrendas acciones cometidas por los "señores" de ese universo.

—Las notas dejadas por mi hermano Freyr me indican que uno de los pilares se encuentra oculto en el templo de Maeda. Me parece lógico, después de todo debemos recordar que el padre de los dragones fue uno de los últimos seres que poseyó las cuatro reliquias de Asgard y que con ellas creó a sus cuatro generales.

— ¿K'Zun Fei fue creado con un pilar de Asgard?

—Sí.

Akane guardó más esperanzas. Si una bestia tan poderosa como el gran dragón que una vez vivió y murió al lado de su querido Ranma nació con el poder de una de esas piedras, entonces más posible veía utilizarlas para devolver a la vida a su prometido.

—Tratar de recuperar el pilar sería una declaración de guerra en contra del dios dragón —Belenus cruzó los brazos preocupado—, regresamos al problema inicial.

—Si el problema fuera únicamente ése no me preocuparía tanto, mi querido capitán —se quejó la dama Freya con un prolongado suspiro, antes de agregar sin esperar otra pregunta—. Mi hermano tenía ojos y oídos en Nilfhel que todavía me sirven y me he enterado de algo preocupante; Hel ha designado a un contingente de sus huestes para servir a un enviado de Loki que viajará justamente al templo de Maeda por razones desconocidas.

— ¿Desconocidas? ¡Demonios!, van por el pilar —se quejó el capitán maldiciendo como lo hacía antes en su juventud olvidándose de que se encontraba ante dos damas—. Perdónenme, pero esto me ha superado. Ya no nos queda mucho tiempo, Dama Freya, si sabía esto desde el principio debió permitirme partir, no importa los riesgos no podemos tolerar que uno de los pilares de Asgard caiga en manos de Loki, podría significar una gran pérdida en todos los esfuerzos que Lord Freyr ha realizado para proteger a Midgard.

— ¿Es tan terrible que eso suceda? —Akane sintió los nervios revoloteando en su estómago cuando vio por primera vez la gravedad que había entre su maestra y el capitán.

—Peor de lo que imaginas, querida, mucho, mucho, mucho peor. Loki siempre ha sido codicioso y su poder actual es bastante peligroso ya. De obtener uno de los pilares podría rivalizar con el mismo Odín, y si bien el padre de todo no es el mejor gobernante que Asgard puede tener sigue siendo una opción mucho mejor que Loki. Espero que puedas imaginar las repercusiones que ello tendría también en Midgard. Sé que posees un sueño, mi querida Akane, pero debes tener siempre la mente en lo más urgente; obtener los pilares de Asgard no para nuestro uso sino para evitar que otros los utilicen, esa debe ser nuestra consigna o a lo menos lo poco claro que dejó establecido mi hermano antes de su partida.

—Comprendo, no me dejaré llevar por mis sentimientos cuando hay problemas más importantes entre manos —respondió la chica llena de seguridad enorgulleciendo un poco a su maestra.

— ¡Ay, por eso te adoro! —Freya apretó las mejillas de Akane en una sorpresiva acción como si la chica fuese una bebé remeciéndola hasta dejarla colorada y tras soltarla, mientras Akane se frotaba con lágrimas, batió las palmas llena de entusiasmo—. Está arreglado entonces, Akane partirá al templo de Maeda al anochecer.

Belenus reaccionó indignado.

— ¿Qué no dijo usted recién que…?

— ¿Yo?, pero si al principio no quería que fuera y…

—Oh, ¿yo dije todo eso? Ya, ya, no tenemos tiempo y me cansé de discutir con ustedes. Akane, estés lista a o no espero que des todo lo que tienes, no puedo presionarte pero perder la vida es lo menos que te puede suceder, sin contar que condenarías a todo tu mundo a la desesperación con tu fracaso.

El tono jovial que tenía Freya para narrar lo más atroz no calmó a Akane la que se olvidó de sus coloradas mejillas y se paralizó como una estatua de hielo sumergida en el terror de la responsabilidad.

—Ah, capitán, usted que tanto desea partir de mi lado y abandonarme, ¡no puede hacerlo! ¿Quedó claro? Ya está bastante maduro como para comprender lo que podría significar su presencia en ese lugar —hablaba con una mano en la cintura y con la otra movía el dedo como si estuviera regañando al sorprendido Belenus—, no sólo pondría en alerta a nuestros enemigos y también arrastraría el enojo de un dios dragón hacia nosotros haciéndonos la vida un poco más complicada, estaría igualmente exponiéndonos a la ira de Odín lo que no creo sea muy conveniente justo en este momento. ¡Así que sin quejas! De usted dependerá reunir el grupo más indicado de mis hombres que puedan acompañar a Akane a ese peligroso lugar, así que será responsable indirectamente de la seguridad de mi alumna, espero que se lo tome muy seriamente. Una desconocida como Akane a la que ningún grupo en Asgard puede identificarla con nosotros es lo que más necesitamos ahora, si son lo suficientemente rápidos podrán entrar y salir de los dominios de Maeda mucho antes que las fuerzas de Loki aparezcan y evitar así peligrosos conflictos. ¿Com-pren-di-do?

Belenus apretó los dientes. Respiró muy profundamente cuando el enojo brillaba en los ojos tan intensamente que por un instante Freya dudó de que el noble capitán la obedecería perdiendo algo de su confiada sonrisa.

—Capitán, yo lo haré —Akane lo sorprendió cuando se cruzó entre él y la diosa evitando toda tensión que había surgido entre ellos—. Debemos ser responsables de proteger a nuestro pueblo, y recuperar el pilar es lo principal ahora no importando el peligro. Usted mismo me enseñó que debemos confiar unos en otros cuando la situación nos obliga, ¿puede confiar un poco en mí?

—Pero, Akane…

— ¿Puede hacerlo?

El capitán maldijo a esos ojos color miel que eran capaces de conseguir lo que se proponían especialmente si estaba ella en lo correcto.

—Akane, el peso que pone sobre mi alma es indescriptible. Su vida me es tan preciada como era la de Ranma, no soportaría perder a otro de ustedes por mi propia ineptitud.

—No es su culpa, capitán, es mi responsabilidad hacerlo, es mi deber partir como también lo fue el de Ranma… —ella guardó silencio repentinamente. Durante días y días había culpado a todo el mundo de la muerte de su prometido incluyéndose a sí misma, de la misma forma había culpado a Ranma y no había sido capaz de comprender la responsabilidad que él tenía en ese entonces. Como un balde de agua fría derramado sobre su cabeza, los mismos que antes la lastimaban cuando se bañaba antes en el silencioso jardín, fue la dolorosa revelación que vivió al tomar la misma decisión que a él le debió haber sido igual de difícil, o más, en ese momento—. Ya veo, he sido una tonta —respiró lentamente antes de retomar su diálogo con el capitán—. Ahora estoy más segura que nunca, debo ir —agregó lentamente sintiendo una vez más la presión de lo que estaba en juego.

—Supongo que no puedo ganar —dijo mirando a la dama y también a su alumna—, me encargaré de armar al equipo de avanzada, esta noche estarán todos preparados para partir.

—Millia también los acompañará —anunció Freya sin recibir réplicas—, ella conoce los caminos del bosque y su magia abrirá un portal hasta el inicio de Gimle sin levantar sospechas, así evitaremos también los ojos de Asgard dentro de la ciudad. ¿Alguna objeción?

Belenus guardó silencio. Akane negó con fuerza como si quisiera darle a todos sus movimientos la energía que necesitaba para demostrarles su convicción.

—Perfecto, ¡esto será emocionante! —Cantó la dama Freya en un tono seductor y alegre—, los Dragones Rojos volverán a estar activos después de tanto tiempo de silencio.

.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras los cristales de la ventana de la habitación de Akane. La chica no podía dominar los nervios que sentía en ese momento sentada en el borde de la cama pensando. Jamás había dejado los muros del cuartel y ahora viajaría por todo Asgard buscando unos míticos tesoros que los dioses codiciaban. Si le preguntaran en ese momento si quería ir con seguridad lo negaría, el deseo de salvar a Ranma se diluía entre sus temores y era comprensible ante la realidad del peligro que ahora enfrentaba. Sin embargo, no era el miedo a lo desconocido lo que más la amargaba sino saber que ahora Ranma no estaría allí para rescatarla si algo salía mal, nadie lo haría, porque ahora ella era la que tendría que salvarlos a todos. ¿Se sintió así de presionado Ranma alguna vez cuando debió salvarla en el pasado, confiar en sus propias fuerzas porque nadie más estaría allí para tenderle la mano si la necesitaba? Rió con tristeza, ella siempre quiso ayudarlo, demostrar que era fuerte y que no necesitaba a nadie, pero la verdad era muy distinta porque en lo profundo de su corazón algo siempre le decía que el vendría incluso cuando ella le gritaba que no lo hiciera. ¿Había Ranma pasado por la misma experiencia una y otra vez, pensaba él en todo esto antes de saltar al vacío tras ella?

— ¡De seguro que no! Ese idiota jamás pensaba en nada —protestó creyendo injusta la situación porque ella no podía dejar de preocuparse. Reflexionó después y se rió de sí misma—. Él siempre tuvo la razón, no hay que pensar en nada y sólo arrojarse. De eso se trata todo, ¿no?, ése es el truco.

Más animada se levantó de la cama y acarició por última vez la fotografía de Ranma que había traído con ella de casa.

—Gracias, ya no volveré a dudar. Voy a salvarte, ¿me escuchaste bien? Así que deja de protestar —suspiró—, porque estoy segura que lo harías, incluso me harías enojar y provocarías una discusión sólo para que yo no fuera, ¿no es así, mi tonto querido? Pero ya no estás aquí, no... ¡Así que es tu culpa si no puedes detenerme! —Le sacó la lengua a la fotografía y la dejó sobre el escritorio.

Giró lentamente enfrentándose al uniforme que tenía estirado a los pies de la cama. Había llegado la hora de prepararse y renunciar a lo último que quedaba de la antigua persona en ella, ya no sería más esa Akane que tenía una vida normal como todos en Nerima, ahora ella era una hechicera discípula de una importante diosa, descendiente de un pueblo desaparecido y responsable del destino de toda su especie junto a las otras almas humanas que durante siglos reunió el dios Yngvi Freyr. Desabotonó el inicio de su largo y hermoso vestido de aprendiz que siempre era similar a los que utilizaba su maestra y se desvistió lentamente dejando que la prenda cayera arrugada a sus pies. Freya le había dicho una última cosa antes de dejar el estudio de la diosa, que ésta sería la última vez que ella utilizaría los atuendos de una estudiante. Desde esa misión en adelante, si es que "llegaba a sobrevivir con algo de suerte" como le dijo con ese tono de broma que la exasperaba, ella ya no sería tratada como una discípula nunca más sino como una autentica practicante de la magia. Akane se sentía insegura, creía no conocer más que una décima parte de lo que pensaba debía saber una "hechicera", mujer que imaginaba desde antes de su viaje a Asgard como una letrada en conocimientos antiguos y secretos de los que ella no sabía casi nada, incluso ahora menos que en un principio cuando todas sus suposiciones habían sido tiradas por tierra ante la verdad que cada día descubría más secreta y oscura.

Quedándose apenas cubierta con una finísima prenda interior de seda traslúcida que le llegaba hasta las rodillas ignoró el frío que se sentía también en su habitación. Acarició la textura más gruesa de su nuevo vestuario percibiendo que los pocos bordados que la ornaban poseían un suave relieve y además le era imposible hallar las costuras en la prenda en la que se incrustaban algunos pequeños cristales que supuso adornos hasta que notó el particular resplandor que tenían cuando los tocaba.

_"— ¿Qué clase de ropa es ésta?_

_ — ¿Por qué esa cara, niña, no te gusta?_

_ —No, ¡no!, es perfecta, pero… supongo que tratándose de usted estaba un poco asustada y esperaba algo más colorido y… eh… incómodo._

_ — ¡Si quieres puedo hacer algo muy distinto y revelador únicamente para ti!, ya veo que pensamos en lo mismo, qué desperdicio tener un cuerpo tan joven y esconderlo con tanto celo._

_ — ¡No!, no me estoy quejando, me gusta, me gusta así tal y como es, no necesito mostrar nada más._

_ — ¿Estás segura?_

_ — ¡Sí, sí, lo estoy!_

_ —Todavía no me convences. Pero tienes razón, estas prendas tan poco decorativas no son de mi estilo aunque sí serán muy útiles en tu misión. Aunque no parezca más que un género grueso es en realidad una tela de protección superior elaborada con un arte ajeno a este universo y que recuerda en su diseño a los utilizados por la orden de las hechiceras de Vanaheim. Si recuerdas los libros que te mandé estudiar sabrás que ellas estaban especializadas en el combate más que en los estudios y preparadas para los duros viajes más que los oscuros salones de las bibliotecas, una orden fundada por Heid Baladi al inicio de la guerra en la que sucumbió Vanaheim al vacío y el olvido. Pensé que algo tan tosco y resistente se podría acomodar mejor a tu personalidad —rió la dama con elegante odiosidad—. ¿En realidad no deseas que prepare algo mucho más… uhm… imaginativo?_

_ —No, ¡no, no por favor! Se lo agradezco, pero esto está bien, así está bien._

_ —Qué aburrida eres, querida."_

Se miró al espejo por última vez ajustándose el traje tirando con insistencia de los bordes de la falda con ambas manos, acomodándose las mangas para terminar recogiéndose un poco el cabello por detrás de las orejas. Su vestuario completo lo componía una tela negra ajustada elásticamente a todo su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta las manos donde cubría como un triángulo parte de la palma unida a un anillo alrededor del dedo central, y que se ajustaba al inicio del cuello con una fina gargantilla apenas distinguible del resto de la tela. Tenía dos cortes como rombos que dejaban al desnudo los hombros y otros dos cortes desde el borde de la gargantilla y que se abría como un triángulo hasta la mitad de la espalda y por delante como un diamante creando un insinuante escote. La tela negra que ella percibió suave como la seda pero muy resistente a la que no pudo hallarle ninguna costura pero que se ajustó tan perfectamente a su piel que parecía ser una sola con su cuerpo. Y a pesar de encontrarse cubierta le provocaba un poco de pudor más que si usara una malla de gimnasia especialmente por la apertura del escote no queriendo imaginar que si Freya encontraba aquella prenda poco reveladora qué más podía su maestra haber ideado en esa macabra mente que tenía.

La prenda de propiedades elásticas era sólo la primera capa de su nuevo traje. Sobre la ajustaba malla negra calzaba una prenda más rígida que aparentaba ser un vestido normal de tela más gruesa pero en realidad era una resistente armadura en dos piezas, la parte superior parecida a una chaqueta de cuero llena de detalles que comenzaba desde el borde del escote fundiéndose como una sola prenda con el borde de la tela elástica con un elegante bordado de líneas trenzadas muy al estilo. Se ajustaba a su pecho con la fuerza de un corsé pero el borde inferior de la chaqueta bailaba libremente por encima de su vientre al no cubrírselo del todo dejando ver una parte de la tela negra como una faja oscura y hundida entre las dos piezas. Se extendía el detalle del borde del escote hacia los brazos rodeándolos por debajo de los hombros desnudos de donde continuaban las mangas del mismo material y que a primera vista parecían ser piezas independientes de la chaqueta aunque en realidad estaban unidas por una delgada franja de tela, se ajustaban a los delgados brazos de la chica terminando un poco separadas del cuerpo bailando alrededor de las muñecas con algunas aplicaciones de cristal en el lado externo de los antebrazos en el centro de una parte más ancha del diseño de líneas trenzadas que se extendían desde el inicio de la manga hasta el final.

La segunda pieza aparentaba ser una falda corta que comenzaba alrededor de la cadera y le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, dura y rígida en apariencia pegada al cuerpo era en realidad una extraña composición de varias placas de ese extraño material resistente y suave a la vez, las partes tenían un diseño peculiar bastante geométrico y moderno que no importando la posición que tomara o qué pierna levantara se mantenían en su lugar aparentando no ser más que líneas del diseño combinadas con las formas celtas del resto del traje, pero al cambiar estas de posición revelaba que las placas se habían movido para mantener la flexibilidad de la prenda cambiando la figura del diseño. Las mismas piezas flexibles componían la chaqueta y ella no se había percatado creyéndola en un principio una sola pieza hasta que tras moverse para examinar la extraña naturaleza de su falda descubrió el parecido de los diseños lineales de su chaqueta haciendo más pruebas frente al espejo y descubriendo que también estaba compuesta por placas ocultas a primera vista que se sobreponían fluidamente una sobre otra al mover el cuerpo o los brazos. La dos piezas que vestía sobre la tela negra tenía los colores oscuros y claros del otoño, degrado de cafés desde los claros hasta los oscuros casi dorados de las líneas trenzadas y de las terminaciones más duras como correas de cuero con broches muy pequeños en los costados de la chaqueta y la falda preparados para enganchar las correas y las fundas de las armas que quisiera llevar encima.

Terminó de vestirse con las botas oscuras que le cubrían hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas que hacía juego con el resto de la armadura que más parecía una prenda de uso diario con el color otoñal más oscuro de los diseños trenzados. Cogió de la mesa del tocador que tenía a su costado otra pieza del traje que era un cintillo fino y casi sin adornos con el diseño de líneas cruzadas con el color del resto del traje y que combinaba con el tono miel de sus ojos, recogió el cabello y se lo ajustó otra vez hacia atrás por sobre las orejas ordenándoselo con mayor cuidado para colocarse el cintillo que sostuvo en orden su cabello ahora más largo que bailaba ya rozando la parte superior de su espalda, pero los porfiados mechones de siempre se quedaron tercamente sobre su frente rozándole los ojos. Se observó otra vez, tiró de nuevo del borde de la falda que aunque sabía estaba cubierta completamente por debajo de la prenda la sintió algo corta y reveladora como para una aventura, además por no sentirse cómoda con la fluidez con que las placas se movían aparentando ser una sola pieza de tela no pudiendo acostumbrarse del todo a ello.

Se acercó a la mesa larga en la que antes descansaban los libros y ahora tenía las armas ordenadas y afiladas esperándola. Pensó que como una hechicera no debería necesitarlas, pero ante todo era una guerrera y también percibió que ese vestido por su resistencia era para combatir y no para observar de lejos el peligro; Realmente estaba hecho para ella. Se colgó alrededor de la cintura el cinturón que parecía ahora uno con el inicio de la falda el que ajustó con fuerza sabiendo que sostendría el peso de las armas. Del cinturón colgó otras dos correas de los broches metálicos que lo rodeaban naciendo desde el costado derecho para caer en diagonal alrededor de la falda a la altura del inicio de la pierna donde ajustó la funda de la katana. La probó moviéndola de atrás hacia adelante y descubrió con agradable sorpresa que el cinturón se dividía en dos piezas sobrepuestas y mecánicamente la superior que sostenía las correas se deslizaba alrededor de la cintura sin molestarla para ajustar la funda donde más la acomodara e incluso poder moverla con prisa a mitad de un combate. Cogiendo la Katana Dragón en las manos la acarició, se encontraba tan silenciosa que tembló por la tristeza que le provocaba también la pérdida del querido y gruñón K'Zun Fei. Suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y la enfundó rápidamente, aprovechándose del cinturón movible como si fuese su nuevo juguete deslizó las correas hacia atrás y recogió un poco la segunda de ellas para que la espada colgara en diagonal detrás de la cadera para no incomodarla en sus movimientos.

Cogió una caja de cuero endurecido larga como de cuarenta centímetros y diez de ancho por cinco de alto, se cerraba en el extremo superior por una pequeña tapa sobrepuesta con un broche de acero. Lo abrió revisando su contenido, eran cinco cuchillas de empuñadura corta como para ser cogidas apenas con los dedos ordenadas en secciones separadas dentro de la caja para ser deslizadas rápidamente si se las tomaba por arriba. Recordó que era uno de los presentes del capitán indicándole que en ocasiones la mejor ofensiva comenzaba con un ataque a distancia y por ello había sido instruida cuidadosamente en el uso de ese tipo de armas en conjunto con la espada; "Ataca los ojos, la boca y el cuello de las grandes bestias. En caso de einjergars es mejor tirar a las manos y las piernas porque no estarán tan prevenidos como si quisieras atacar algún punto vital, en ambas ocasiones estas armas pequeñas no matarán pero te darán una ventaja considerable al inmovilizar a tu enemigo". Sintió un escalofrío, ella no se sentía capaz de utilizar a conciencia armas tan peligrosas, de hecho ni siquiera sabía si podría esgrimir la katana tal y como Belenus le enseñó donde un combate no se ganaba con puntos o por un nocaut como en un encuentro deportivo sino con la vida y la muerte de por medio. Colgó la caja de cuero en la parte trasera del cinturón a un costado de su cuerpo, movió la mano rápidamente hacia atrás como un ensayo y en menos de un segundo había levantado la tapa y cogido una de las dagas entre los dedos, miró su reflejo en la hoja y se asustó de su propia seriedad volviendo a guardarla con cuidado.

—Quizás sea mejor que me concentre en utilizar magia —meditó pensando que con un hechizo se derramaría menos sangre que pudiera revolverle el estómago como ahora tan inoportunamente sentía al encontrarse dominada por los nervios. Le faltaba un accesorio, la pequeña piedra púrpura que Ranma le había traído como regalo de Asgard la primera vez que regresó a casa, un delgado cristal rectangular que colgaba de una cadena de plata. Se la había regalado a Iris ya que esa piedra se había convertido en una especie de amuleto de protección, una pieza que sin poder real tenía un gran valor sentimental para Ranma, Iris y ella. La pequeña se la había devuelto antes de ese viaje para protegerla. La colgó de su cuello quedando en el centro del escote brillando tenuemente bajo la luz de la luna que ya comenzaba a asomar por sobre las montañas y entraba por la ventana.

Regresó a la cama donde cogió una última prenda que componía su nuevo atuendo. Era una capa del mismo material pero más delgada que la armadura, en tonos similares con el diseño trenzado más oscuro por el borde inferior y también se componía de las mismas piezas que aparentaban ser una sola tan flexible como el género y más ligera. Se la ajustó por sobre la gargantilla al inicio del cuello con un hermoso broche de delicado diseño que cerró a la perfección. La capa rodeó el cuerpo y los brazos hasta la cintura, protegiendo así los hombros desnudos y la mitad superior del cuerpo, por detrás la corta capa se extendía en punta formando dos diamantes que colgaban uno tras otro para terminar en una larga cinta doble de cuero con un hermoso detalle con cristales en el final que se mecía elegantemente siguiendo todos sus movimientos detrás de las rodillas. Al observarse al espejo con los brazos extendidos le dio la impresión que el diseño asemejaba a la cola de un ave. Ya preparada y con la mano sobre la empuñadura de la katana se acercó a la puerta. Se detuvo y miró la habitación, esta era la segunda vez que se despedía de su antigua vida y aunque la de alumna de Freya había sido corta le pareció tan llena de experiencias buenas y malas que sentía como si hubiera pasado allí una eternidad.

"Ya no serás más mi alumna."

Una vez más había recordado las palabras de la dama Freya. Movió la mano con autoridad y la luz de los cristales que iluminaban tenuemente la habitación disminuyó hasta casi oscurecer del todo. Podía todavía distinguir la imagen de Ranma en la fotografía del otro extremo de la habitación en el velador a un costado de la cama.

—Me voy —habló dirigiéndose a la fotografía del siempre inquieto joven que había cambiado su vida hasta este punto—, espérame un poco más, ya verás que lo conseguiré y volveremos a estar juntos. Es una promesa.

Abandonó la habitación rápidamente dando un portazo con la fuerza necesaria para no volver atrás.

.

7

.

La ciudad se encontraba desierta, montañas silentes y un manto eterno de nieve eran los últimos testigos de las ruinas de Alvheim. El desierto de nieve se encontraba intercalado con manchones oscuros, pilas de madera quemada y roca que se negaba a desaparecer del todo. En el centro del valle lo que una vez fue el esplendoroso castillo del reino de luz único lugar donde los jardines crecían en el clima cruel de Nifelheim ahora se había convertido en un cerro de escombros de los que poco o nada podía rescatarse entre paredes medio derruidas, ventanas con restos de vitrales y fragmentos de la historia de un pueblo que había desaparecido tras milenios de haber vivido en esas tierras defendiéndolas en nombre de los dioses de Asgard.

El viento cesó y las nubes se separaron revelando un sol anaranjado pronto a ponerse en el horizonte tras los picos nevados, la luz del atardecer tiñó de dorado y púrpura el cielo. Una silueta se alzó en lo alto de la última torre en pie e inclinada que quedaba del castillo. Era una mujer de notable estatura y hermosa figura, su cuerpo seductor se encontraba cubierto por fragmentos de una armadura con la forma de escamas de dragón que extrañamente parecían curvarse y adherirse a la piel canela como si fuera parte de su cuerpo. El cabello negro y largo era como un velo sostenido por una tiara que cruzaba la frente con dos largos cuernos que como huesos sin forma definida se curvaban hacia atrás rodeando por encima la cabeza. Sonreía, se saboreaba los labios con hambre y recorría con la lengua larga y delgada de punta bífida el contorno de sus largos colmillos. El rostro era juvenil y hermoso pero con extrañas marcas en el cuello y en varias partes del cuerpo casi desnudo, las que subían hasta el inicio del rostro y la mitad de la frente como si se insinuaran las formas de hexágonos trazados sobre la piel similar a las escamas. Colgaba de los hombros dos trozos de tela como capa redondeadas y de punta aguda que le rozaban los talones. Los ojos afilados como los de un reptil se posaron en la extensión de nieve y roca a varias decenas metros de distancia bajo sus pies donde otro personaje la observaba, uno que apenas minutos atrás había llegado caminando con dificultad bajo la tormenta de nieve.

—Llegas tarde, mortal.

El joven hombre se mantuvo con calma. Las ropas que usaba lo hacían confundirse con la nieve al vestir completamente de blanco, tanto los anchos pantalones, la camisa oculta y también la larga túnica con que se cubría como un largo impermeable hasta los pies con un corte por delante y por detrás, ajustado a la cintura por una ancha faja de cuero de la que colgaba toda clase de pequeñas armas y la gruesa funda cruzada horizontalmente tras la cintura de una gran espada. Las botas y los guantes eran negros con refuerzos de metal plateado como los broches y cadenas que colgaban de todo el resto del traje como adornos. La máscara que utilizaba también era negra como la noche, un antifaz que cubría la nariz y toda la mitad superior de la cabeza hasta el final de la frente con un diseño similar al de las alas de un dragón con adornos que se extendían siguiendo la línea del cabello hasta la nuca. Dos cristales azules como lentes con la forma de los ojos de un dragón le cubrían los ojos. El largo cabello lo tenía a dos colores blanco y gris sin orden aparente que aparecía de debajo del antifaz de metal y caía hacia atrás recorriéndole toda la espalda hasta la cintura. Más intrigante que su vestimenta era la sonrisa traviesa en labios juveniles y mentón liso y apuesto.

—Lo lamento, el clima causa esta clase de imprevistos —respondió extendiendo los brazos como indicándole el ambiente que los rodeaba con un ligero tono de burla—. Demonios, ¿quién imaginaría que nevaría en un lugar tan cálido como éste?

—Basta de estúpidas bromas, einjergar —la mujer no parecía tener la paciencia de los mortales para escuchar—. Has cometido un gravísimo error al haber osado retar al padre de todos los Dragones y tu castigo pronto será ejecutado.

Separando las piernas el einjergar inclinó un poco el cuerpo llevando una mano hacia atrás empuñando la gran espada que enfundada colgaba tras su cintura. La forma de la dorada empuñadura era única como su nombre: Skirr, "el resplandor", la espada sagrada de los Vanir que una vez perteneció a Yngvi Njörd. La sonrisa del alma mortal no cesó, por el contrario incrementó cuando desafió así a la extraña mujer.

—Tú eres la que comete un error, Nova Sactius. Confieso que no es mi estilo golpear a una mujer en especialmente una de edad tan considerable. Sin embargo, tú no eres precisamente una dama, más bien un estúpido dragón demonio que no conoce su lugar en el universo. Te doy la oportunidad, ríndete ahora y puede que perdone tu vida, lagartija.

— ¿Qué? ¿He escuchado bien? —La voz de Nova si bien era melodiosa poseía una segunda voz que la acompañaba, el eco profundo de un gruñido bestial que resonaba junto a cada una de sus palabras—, ¿el mortal pretende amenazar a Nova, una de las cuatro hijas de Niddugh y generala de las "Alas Oscuras" que ensombrecieron los días de Asgard y el destino de los dioses durante las guerras primigenias? Comienzas a llamar mi atención y no de una forma inteligente, pequeño insecto de Midgard. No comprendo el motivo por el que padre Niddugh consideró tu propuesta, ¡me obligas a perder mi tiempo! Lo único bueno de este día será poder disfrutar una vez más del dulce sabor de un alma mortal.

—Bien, así que derrochas confianza, "lagartija" —volvió a resaltar su pequeño insulto provocando un gruñido instantáneo de la mujer que se escuchó con la potencia de un dragón—. Si es así, ¿por qué no duplicamos la apuesta? El trato que hice con el infame Niddugh era un simple desafío algo aburrido: mi información sobre la ubicación de uno de sus queridos pilares de Asgard o la posesión definitiva del alma del traidor K'Zun Fei. ¿Lo hacemos más interesante? ¿Qué tal si agregamos tu alma a la apuesta, arrogante Nova? Dos almas de dragones en lugar de una me suena lo suficientemente valioso como para justificar el terrible viaje que tuve que enfrentar para alcanzar este lugar.

La risa de Nova fue estridente, más se detuvo cuando notó que el mortal había hablado con seriedad.

—Interesante, tu osadía no posee límite y es superada únicamente por tu estupidez, mortal. Ya que la curiosidad me supera antes de devorarte, ¿qué ganaré yo con esta inútil propuesta?

— ¿Ganar? Bueno, cumpliendo con las formalidades supongo que puedo ofrecerte cambio mi alma ya que tanto pareces apetecerla.

— ¡No tiene sentido esta apuesta! De todas formas me quedaré con tu alma, no es necesario cambiar las condiciones.

— ¡Ah! La gran Nova tiene miedo de perder. ¿Escuchaste eso, Niddugh, rey de lagartijas cobardes? Sé que nos estás observando, ¿puedes ver el temor en el alma de tu hija?

— ¡Silencio, no provoques la ira de mi padre! Él no tiene razón para molestarse con algo tan insignificante como tu pobre existencia.

—Algo tan insignificante que te hace temer la derrota, ¿o por qué otra razón dudarías en poner tu alma en la balanza?

—Bien, mortal, será como desees aunque tu destino no variará en absoluto. No, no, me equivoco, acaba de cambiar —la mujer sonrió mostrando los colmillos sobre sus labios carnosos y seductores—, porque al provocarme lo acabas de hacer mucho peor.

Nova saltó desde lo alto de la torre. En la caída los dientes se alargaron, el rostro se desfiguró y las dos telas que tenía por capa se extendieron como alas, la armadura de escamas se creció rápidamente como pelaje por todo su cuerpo que comenzó a cambiar su forma y tamaño tan rápido como un relámpago.

—Todo o nada entonces, ¡el alma de dos dragones por los secretos de Asgard! —Rugió el joven hombre desenfundando la Skirr que brilló como un segundo sol cuando la sombra del gran cuerpo del dragón que caía sobre él en picada lo cubrió por completo.

.

En lo profundo de los cimientos de Asgard donde la oscuridad de las cavernas milenarias se confundían con los abismos a otros universos. Allí entre las raíces de Yggdrasil que sostienen al mundo, sobre pilas de cadáveres tan altas que formaban auténticos cerros descansaba un cuerpo oculto por la oscuridad tan enorme como un cordón montañoso. Las almas de los condenados revoloteaban como luciérnagas en el enrarecido aire buscando un escape, siendo devoradas por la larga lengua bífida que cruzaba las sombras cazándolas por diversión. Niddugh, padre de todos los dragones y señor del mundo de la muerte y la putrefacción, aquel que roía las raíces del fresno sagrado cada milenio buscando acabar con el reinado eterno de sus odiados enemigos los Aesirs, observaba distraídamente las imágenes proyectadas en una esfera de luz que flotaba en el centro de sus gigantescos aposentos. Cuando notó y se sorprendió del resplandor de la espada que había desenfundado aquel estúpido mortal.

Skirr, la maravillosa espada perteneciente al extranjero rey de Vanaheim que lo había condenado a vivir oculto en sus dominios subterráneos relamiéndose por una eternidad las heridas de su colosal cuerpo y también las de su orgullo, se encontraba en manos de un mortal que había desafiado su poder. ¡Maldito bufón!, habiendo tenido tan maravilloso tesoro al alcance de sus fauces lo había dejado escapar más divertido en ese momento de la distracción que tan ridículo desafío le había provocado. Ahora se sentía burlado y comenzaba a dudar, cuando observó moviendo una hilera de ojos ordenados en fila sobre su deformado cráneo de bestia, afilados como dagas y tan grandes como una casa, el resplandor dorado del alma de K'Zun Fei que flotaba junto a otras almas importantes que coleccionaba de sus enemigos a los que exhibía como un trofeo. ¿Perdería Nova? Más le valía por su patética existencia no decepcionarlo.

.

Una explosión de nieve y escombros se levantó como si hubiera sido un muro de agua alrededor de un meteoro tras el impacto del cuerpo de la bestia. El joven misterioso rodó a varios metros no habiendo conseguido librarse del todo tras su oportuno salto. En el suelo y cubierto de nieve alzó la cabeza mirando atento. Del humo y vapor emergió con la misma fuerza Nova, era más pequeña y delgada que sus hermanos generales de Niddugh de apenas unos veinte metros desde la cabeza hasta la cola, pero poseía belleza en la forma equilibrada de su cuerpo de escamas negras como una pantera, alas afiladas que recogía como un murciélago tras las patas delanteras y un cuello largo con una cabeza de punta fina y una escama dorsal que la recorría desde el cráneo hasta el final de la cola donde acababa como una espada. Con la misma agilidad gatuna Nova se movió entre los escombros todavía en movimiento bajo las garras provocándole cierta torpeza, pero con la fuerza y furia que arrastró podría haber paralizado el corazón del más osado guerrero casi sin darle tiempo para reaccionar al joven rival. El joven hombre no esperó y apoyando un pie se impulsó por una pendiente de nieve girando para evitar aquel mortal embiste de tan poderosa bestia que chocó contra muros del castillo enterrándose otra vez entre los restos. Esta vez el joven se apresuró para levantarse empuñando la espada con ambas manos.

Los bloques de piedra volaron por doquier y emergió al cabeza de Nova rugiendo furiosa. Encontrando en segundos a su presa abrió las fauces y un círculo mágico apareció delante de los afilados dientes formándose en su centro una esfera purpura rodeada de relámpagos negros.

—No, ¡no lo harás! —Clamó el joven.

La bestia rugió otra vez y disparó la terrible esfera que se fue contra el suelo y curvó la trayectoria arrastrándose a ras del piso derritiendo un camino entre la nieve y rasgando parte de la tierra. El joven clavó la espada en el suelo delante de su cuerpo.

—Sé cómo utilizar la fuerza de mi espada, ¡Skirr!

Una rápida barrera apareció delante de la espada divina y la esfera de energía oscura chocó directamente en su centro. Tras unas poderosas descargas que fundieron la nieve en una densa cortina de neblina que hizo más difícil apreciar lo que sucedía en el choque de fuerzas la esfera estalló. Nova rió con voz humana apenas distinguible al mezclarse con sus rugidos de dragón.

—Sucumbe, mortal, ¡sucumbe al poder de Nova Sactius!

—_ ¡Espada de Ymir!_

La densa neblina se abrió revelando la figura indemne del joven levantando con una mano la espada. La hoja se rodeó de un intenso resplandor que ascendió desde la punta del arma hasta cortar las nubes. La luz lastimó a Nova que bramó retrocediendo la cabeza tratando de cubrirse tras una de sus alas. El cuerpo del joven hombre tembló como si al sostener la espada estuviera soportando el peso del mundo entero, levantó el otro brazo para coger la empuñadura con ambas manos y deformando el rostro en un grito de batalla los bajó ejecutando un corte vertical hacia adelante. Todo el rayo de luz bajó como una gigantesca espada siguiendo a la hoja cortando todo el suelo, levantando una pared de vapor y tierra al abrir otra zanja e impactó sobre el costado del lomo del dragón. Se escuchó un estruendo y el sonido de piel rasgada, Nova gimió de manera espantoso y todo su cuerpo se desplomó contra la nieve aplastada por la fuerza de la gigantesca espada de luz. La punta de la Skirr se apoyó en el suelo humeando, el joven jadeaba agotado en su espíritu por tan terrible esfuerzo.

Un nuevo bramido de Nova lo alertó. El dragón se levantó otra vez y una terrible herida en forma de una cicatriz abierta la cruzaba desde un costado del cuello por toda la espada hasta el final del lomo, el aroma a carne quemada era espantoso. El dragón rugió consumiendo su alma en ira.

—Por todos los demonios de Hel —se quejó el einjergar entre jadeos limpiándose con una mano el sudor que colgaba como grandes gotas de su mentón—, eso debió partir su cuerpo en dos —silbó sorprendido—, qué malditamente resistente son los dragones creados con los pilares de Asgard —sonrió como si estuviera admirado de las cualidades de tan magnífica bestia sagrada.

— ¡Maldito mortal, he de destruir tu pobre existencia!

—Parece que finalmente me tomarás en serio, lagartija. Ya era hora.

Nova extendió las alas, dos afiladas láminas tan duras como el acero, y en dos poderosos aleteos elevó su gran cuerpo alejándose de las ruinas. El joven hombre la vio girar en el aire y caer directo hacia él, con una agilidad y velocidad que la hacía famosa entre todas las bestias voladoras donde Nova siempre fue la reina de los cielos.

—No otra vez —se quejó el einjergar.

Abrió las fauces apareciendo una vez más el círculo mágico frente al hocico y disparó una esfera de energía. El joven corrió saltando por sobre una pared partida justo para cubrirse de la explosión que le pisó los talones. Nova giró otra vez y volvió a preparar su ataque mágico. El joven alzó el brazo asomándose por sobre la barrera.

— _¡Luz del alma!_

El rayo de magia Vanir chocó contra la esfera y la explosión en el cielo obligó al dragón a desviarse doblando el cuerpo de forma forzada. Al girar para mantener el equilibrio recorrió el campo de ruinas. El einjergar había desaparecido y tampoco percibí la ubicación de su alma.

—Mortal, ¡alma mortal, ocultarte no te salvará de la ira de Nova!

—Ah —se quejó el joven hombre oculto bajo la sombra de un muro inclinado del castillo asomándose sigilosamente por el borde—, como si fuera tan idiota para obedecer a una estúpida criatura —se miró la mano abriéndola y cerrándola con fuerza—. Bien, ese hechizo funcionó pero todavía no me siento cómodo con la magia Vanir. Ahora la pregunta es como derribar a un furioso dragón.

—_ ¡Luz del alma!_

Nova advirtió el sonido de la voz y su cuerpo dibujó un rápido círculo evitando apenas el rayo dorado que atravesó el cielo. Terminando la pirueta justo mirando hacia donde se encontraba el patético mortal.

—Demonios, ella es ágil.

Nova cayó en picada y disparó otra esfera de energía oscura. El joven hombre la evitó saltando hacia atrás, pero los escombros de la pared volaron y lo golpearon con fuerza rodando por la nieve. Se levantó torpemente algo aturdido cuando Nova aterrizó casi sobre él.

—No ahora.

— ¡Muere!

Cuando todavía su gran cuerpo se deslizaba sobre la nieve tras el rápido aterrizaje levantó una garra y con toda la fuerza de la inercia y la velocidad golpeó al joven que apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con los brazos. Él voló por los aires para atravesar un vitral que se sostenía a medias de una ventana y chocó contra un muro más lejano hundiéndose entre enormes bloques de piedra. El dragón observó el lugar del impacto y balanceando la cola esperó pacientemente. Los escombros se movieron empujados por una mano, el joven hombre emergió de entre ellos maltratado con la larga túnica blanca sucia y dañada en los bordes. El brazo derecho colgaba inerte a un costado de su cuerpo y si bien el cristal de la máscara ocultaba los ojos, de no tenerla revelaría que cerraba uno de ellos en un gesto involuntario al ser víctima del dolor que lo paralizaba. Nova se rió de él, el enorme dragón extendió el cuello levantando la cabeza con prepotencia.

— ¿Y éste es el mortal que insultó el poder de mi padre Niddugh, dios de todos los dragones? ¿Éste es aquel que lastimó el cuerpo de Nova, la reina de todos los cielos? Maldito serás por una eternidad, no hallarás descanso cuando roa tu alma entre mis fauces por siglos y siglos, patética criatura de Midgard.

— ¿Sí? No me hagas reír —sonrió entre dientes a pesar del lamentable estado que mostraba—. Si tanto quieres terminar este combate todavía puedes rendirte, Nova, seré clemente contigo.

El dragón rió otra vez ahora con más fuerza de la arrogancia del mortal, el eco llenó cada espacio el valle de la destruida Alvheim y fue llevada por las nubes a tierras más lejanas todavía.

—Miserable, has enloquecido por el terror. Llegó la hora de destruirte y ponerte como ejemplo a todos los que víctimas de la ignorancia o la demencia se atreven a poner en duda el poder del supremo Niddugh.

Nova se acercó con pasos largos y firmes, la gran sombra cubrió al joven hombre que esperaba indefenso el final de su destino. Posó una de sus garras a pocos metros del einjergar cuando bajo ella apareció una línea roja brillante e intensa como la sangre. La línea apareció formando un círculo de varios metros de diámetro a la velocidad de un suspiro rodeando al dragón y complejos trazados mágicos lo llenaron. Nova no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando encontrándose en el centro del círculo un rayo cayó del cielo y fue envuelta en una red de relámpagos rojos que la hizo gritar. Los alaridos de mujer se confundieron con los bramidos de una bestia cuando el dolor la hacía sufrir como sólo los mortales lo hacían en Midgard prisionera del hechizo.

— ¡Un glifo de sangre, un glifo de nigromante, no es posible!

Viendo que el dragón había caído en su trampa el joven hombre se irguió lentamente. El brazo que antes parecía inerte lo levantó y movió con soltura tratando de relajar los músculos en lo que había sido parte de su estrategia para mostrarse débil ante ella y que no sospechara nada. Llegó donde había quedado tirada la espada Skirr y la recogió volviendo su atención a la gran bestia que luchaba y golpeaba con la cola todo lo que tenía a su alcance sin poderse librar de la tortura.

— ¡Maldito mortal!, maldito, maldito, ¿cómo es posible, un glifo de sangre no puede de tenerme, no puede, jamás? ¡Qué es esto! ¡Gyaaaaaah!

Los relámpagos se hicieron más intensos torturándola, haciéndola callar cuando el einjergar había levantado una mano como una orden para controlar a voluntad la trampa.

—Bestia estúpida, por supuesto que puedo detenerte si lo deseo. ¿Crees que un glifo de sangre no puede atrapar a un dragón? Es tan sencillo como utilizar sangre de dragón en su creación —dijo sacando de un bolsillo oculto una pequeña botella sellada con un corcho donde había un líquido negro y espeso en su interior.

—La nigromancia es el arte de Hel. No, no puedes usarla en mi contra, ¡somos aliados con la reina infernal! ¿Qué traición es ésta?

— ¿Aliados? ¿Yo, un nigromante, esos estúpidos esclavos de Hel que se creen dueños de un gran poder pero no son más que títeres de esa estúpida Aesir? No me confundas por mi arte, no necesito servir a ningún dios para obtener mi conocimiento y poder.

— ¿Eres un brujo?, ustedes ya no existen. No, ¡no!

— ¿No? Es una lástima, porque la que está pronta a extinguirse eres tú. Así es, soy practicante del arte prohibido de las almas pero enemigo de Hel, soy un brujo ladrón del arte del infierno como la ignorante reina infernal acostumbraba a acusarnos por no besarle los pies como hacen nigromantes y demonios. Soy maestro de un arte anterior a la existencia de Nilfhel, ¡no vuelvas a confundirme con un infeliz nigromante! Ahora, ya es suficiente de charlas, llegó el tiempo de pagar.

— ¡No, padre, padre Niddugh, sálvame, sálvame y destrúyelo!

— ¿Tienes miedo? —Se limpió el sudor del mentón con una sonrosa burlona—, no puedo creerlo, y yo que creía que los monstruos tenían algo más de orgullo.

Cogió la espada y con ella apuntó recitando en murmullos un antiguo conjuro. La hoja se rodeó de un resplandor dorado y furioso. La arrojó con todas sus fuerzas como una saeta que se clavó con precisión la cabeza de Nova. El dragón dio un escalofriante alarido y luchó por su vida moviéndose con mayor fuerza destruyendo todo el suelo a su derredor.

—Cae, Nova, cae y acepta tu destino. ¡Cae! —El einjergar bajó el brazo con fuerza y una columna de luz dorada cayó justo donde se encontraba la espada impactando en la cabeza de Nova, aplastándola con la brutal fuerza de un mazo gigante que la obligó a hundir sus fauces en la nieve en un impacto que provocó un cráter fundiendo la nieve en un instante. El bramido de la bestia fue agónico tras el ataque que llevó al resto de su cuerpo a desplomarse. Suspiró con un profundo rugido y los relámpagos cesaron cuando ya no hubo vida en el gran cuerpo.

— ¿Se acabó? —Preguntó el joven inseguro. No alcanzó a dar un paso hacia el cuerpo del dragón cuando escuchó un estruendo ensordecedor.

Las nubes retrocedieron violentamente y aunque ya caía la noche el cielo se iluminó de rojo. Las montañas temblaron y todo el suelo se sacudió desplomándose los últimos muros de Alvheim que todavía narraban las memorias de los elfos. Reconoció al momento la oscura esencia del rey de los dragones y temió que en su furor no respetara el acuerdo. Ante sus ojos se levantó una columna de fuego que se arremolinó alrededor del cuerpo de Nova hasta perderse en el cielo. Se cubrió con los brazos tratando de protegerse del intenso calor. Cuando los bajó todo se encontraba otra vez en silencio. De Nova Sactius apenas quedaba una gran mancha oscura cubierta de cenizas. El hedor a carne quemada era irresistible y el calor que emanaba ese lugar superaba al frío eterno de Nifelheim.

La espada Skirr se alzaba como un estandarte con la punta clavada en el centro de las cenizas. Dos esferas luminosas rodeaban la hoja de acero en rápidos giros, una era negra con tonos violáceos y la otra dorada como un pequeño sol. El joven hombre alzó la espada con satisfacción viendo las dos almas de los dragones que ahora le pertenecían.

—Vaya, así que es verdad que Niddugh siempre cumple su palabra. Me he hecho un notable enemigo el día de hoy —sonrió lentamente para luego reírse a carcajadas con una cruel satisfacción.

Detuvo la risa de forma brusca y afiló la mirada inclinando la cabeza ligeramente cuando percibió a un nuevo ser observándolo desde atrás. Se relajó y volvió a esgrimir una sonrisa cuando lo reconoció.

—Dainn, el maldito perro de Loki, ¿qué haces aquí, disfrutaste del espectáculo?

—No, mortal, no, no, no… —Dainn mostró los largos dientes descansando la guadaña sobre el hombro sostenida con una mano. El otro brazo parecía oculto bajo una manga larga y ancha que colgaba por debajo de la cintura. A pesar del aparente relajo los cuerpos de ambos se encontraban tensos dispuestos a dar el golpe a la primera provocación—, el amo ordenó tu presencia, sí, tu patética presencia en Utgarda el amo quiere.

— ¿Y por qué ahora? Creía que no me necesitaba, que mi estúpida propuesta de entregarle los pilares no le parecía divertida. ¿Por qué ahora quiere negociar?

A Dainn no parecía agradarle mucho lo que tenía que decirle y siseó muy lentamente conteniendo todo su rencor.

—El amo está… satisfecho con… tu inútil demostración, sí, sí, inútil. Dainn lo habría hecho mejor, mucho mejor, mejor, sí, sí, ¡sí, mucho mejor!

— ¿Mejor? Pobre animal, ¿lo harías tan bien como aquella vez en Midgard ante tu antiguo discípulo?

El cabello de Dainn se erizó y su cuerpo desapareció sin dejar rastro en la nieve. El joven deslizó un pie y giró apenas consiguiendo levantar la espada cuando los aceros chocaron muy cerca de su propio cuello.

—Me provocas mucha, mucha, mucha, mucha… —Encontrándose ambos con las armas cruzadas muy cerca el uno del otro, Dainn sostenía la guadaña con una sola mano mientras que el misterioso joven respondía empujando con ambas manos la empuñadura de la Skirr, pero notando como peligrosamente ambas hojas de acero se acercaban más a su propio cuello que al de su oponente. Dainn siguió susurrándole muy lentamente cuando el joven ya podía percibir la pestilencia de su aliento—… mucha, mucha, mucha, mucha irritación, "Yngvi Rays".

—El sentimiento es mutuo, puedo asegurarlo. Así que no te sientas mal por ello —resopló una mala sonrisa entre dientes.

Empujaron las armas y se separaron rápidamente manteniendo la guardia. Ambos se observaron analizando la postura del rival, ambos entrecerraron los ojos no encontrando entradas aparentes en la defensa del oponente. Dainn rió mostrando los dientes y misterioso joven de nombre Rays, aquel que se proclamaba a sí mismo un Yngvi, apretó los dientes cuando ambos cargaron otra vez contra el otro. Giraron levantando la nieve con los fuertes pasos, los aceros brillaron con cada impacto y se cruzaron en varias oportunidades intercambiando insultos y palabras.

—Así que el Aesir Loki desea verme en Utgarda —deslizó la espada rápidamente por sobre la nieve levantándola en un rápido ataque. Dainn dobló la cabeza hacia atrás de una forma poco natural evitando el acero que rozó su larga nariz y respondió con una patada que buscó el mentón de Rays. El que la detuvo con el brazo como escudo. Dainn cargó otra vez y el joven lo evitó girando por el suelo para levantarse atacando con otro golpe de espada que chocó contra el largo bastón de la guadaña.

—Sí, ¡sí!, el tiene un trabajo para su nuevo juguete, un trabajo, sí. Un aburrido trabajo.

Dieron tres golpes consecutivos de las armas y al cuarto rebotaron liberando chispas. Rays retrocedió un pie dando un giro defensivo con el torso y Dainn giró la guadaña rápidamente sobre la cabeza con la agilidad de los dedos de la única mano que estaba utilizando para bajarla con fuerza en una agresiva postura de ataque.

—Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, engendro de un demonio.

— ¿No, no tienes, no, no? Cuando Dainn estaba tan divertido, tan, tan, tan… ¡tan divertido arrancándote la cabeza! —clamó el cazador con una risa estridente que no cesó en su siguiente ataca mezclándose con el sonido de los golpes de acero cuando azotó la guadaña con una fiereza demencial—. ¡Divertido, sí, divertido!

Dainn saltó dando un giro completo cortando el aire con la guadaña. Rays consiguió detener el impacto empuñando la espada con ambas manos, pero la fuerza lo hizo retroceder, para no perder el equilibrio dio una voltereta hacia atrás cambiando la espada de mano, cruzó la Skirr detrás de la espalda y con la diestra estirada preparó un conjuro ofensivo. Pero se detuvo al notar que Dainn se había quedado quieto y lo miraba con una sonrisa de idiota.

— ¿Qué planeas ahora, bestia?

—Dainn divertido, sí. Pero el amo ordenar, el amo querer tu presencia en Utgarda ahora. Dainn no poder seguir jugando, no, no, no, no, no… no, no… no, o Dainn estropear el nuevo juguete del amo. Será más divertido verte traicionar a los tuyos, "Yngvi", que eliminarte, no, no, no eliminarte por ahora, no, no, no eliminarte, no. Sí traicionar, sí, sí, traicionar… ¡Será divertido para Dainn! —el cazador estalló en carcajadas.

Rays enfundó la espada y caminó muy lentamente sin dejar su postura agresiva. Se cruzó por el lado del cazador cuando éste le susurró rápidamente.

—El amo se aburrirá de ti. Sí, sí, sí, aburrirá, sí. Cuando suceda Dainn…

—Como quieras, pero ese día lamentarás existir en el mismo universo que yo —respondió conmovido por una ira que iba más allá de los límites mortales, lo que provocó nuevas carcajadas de Dainn, una risa escalofriante que lo siguió mientras se alejaba del valle muerto de Alvheim.

.

_**Continuará.**_

.


	34. Chapter 26: El Bosque de Hierro

.

**XXVI**

.

**El Bosque de Hierro.**

.

1

.

Akane corrió adelantándose a la comitiva llegando hasta el borde del acantilado del que se desprendía un zigzagueante camino que descendía por la pared de la montaña. El valle ante sus ojos le pareció hermoso y calmado como un poema de invierno, en lugar de tétrico y angustiante como lo vieron los einjergars de Freya. Rodeado por montañas lisas y afiladas cubiertas de nieve se extendía el valle de superficie fragmentada, antiguo testigo de una cruel guerra entre dioses y las hijas nativas de Gimle. Todo el terreno parecía una serie de plataformas irregulares cortadas por grietas tan amplias que formaban acantilados, ríos y cascadas. Toda superficie hasta las paredes de los abismos se cubría por un manto de vegetación tan abundante que no había bosque en Midgard ni en ningún otro lugar de Asgard que se le comparase; como un mar de hojas verdes, ramas y lianas que colgaban como puentes sobre los acantilados y los ríos espumosos de agua tan fría como el hielo. Manchones de neblina como nubes a ras del suelo cubrían grandes porciones del valle moviéndose lentamente como un reflejo de las nubes que cubrían todo el cielo. El paisaje, la luz triste y nostálgica en ausencia del sol provocaba una sensación extraña, de que todos los colores del mundo se diluían en un suave gris, y que todos los sentimientos del mundo se perdían en un mar de recuerdos del mundo primigenio cercano a la creación.

Estiró la mano y un copo de nieve de los pocos que se mecían suavemente en el aire cayó en su palma derritiéndose lentamente. A ella esto le provocó hermosos recuerdos de la nieve cayendo con la misma lentitud una tarde en la víspera de navidad. Ese día había sido agitado, ella y el resto de sus odiosas rivales buscaron a Ranma por toda Nerima cuando extrañamente había desaparecido. Al final del día lo encontró en una plazuela donde la esperaba con una bolsa de papel arrugada en las manos: Era su regalo de navidad, muchos pequeños regalos distintos, cosas que ella le había dicho antes que deseaba recibir en un acto despreocupado cuando ambos habían paseado por las tiendas durante ésa mañana. Él los tenía todos, no había olvidado nada de lo que ella había pedido. ¿Pensó él lo mucho que para ella había significado ese tierno gesto de interés? Tan dulce fue ese momento que borró días y meses de discusiones en su corazón. Ese día se había prometido, a pesar de que todavía era incapaz de confesar abiertamente sus sentimientos, que Ranma pasaría con ella todas las navidades del resto de sus vidas. Su rostro entristeció ante la pequeña mancha de humedad que había quedado en la mano imaginando que con la misma crueldad habían desaparecido todas sus ilusiones con la muerte del joven artista marcial. Empuñó la mano apretándola con fuerza, todavía no estaba todo dicho, ella no se daría por vencida, no aún.

— ¡Akane! —Nina la llamó provocándole un brusco despertar de sus recuerdos. Frustrada giró lentamente para atenderla con la mano en la cadera levantando con el codo la corta capa que rodeaba su cuerpo hasta la cintura. La valquiria la llamaba desde más atrás donde Millia se había sentado en una roca sacándose con torpeza una de las botas. Los cinco guardaespaldas que las acompañaban aprovecharon para reposar dejando caer las armas y los pesados morrales de cuero que cargaban desde el cuartel—, ¿es necesario que nos detengamos por tanto tiempo?

—Lo siento —lamentó Millia sobándose el pie para después sacarse la bota del otro.

—Millia, ¿qué te sucedió? —exclamó Akane sorprendida llegando junto a ellas notando los pies inflamados y lastimados de su amiga.

—Esto no es un día de campo, por los demonios de Hel, ¿podemos apresurarnos un poco? —Nina reclamó furibunda, pero Millia dentro de su carácter suave se la veía un poco agitada y molesta, especialmente por la exclamación de la valquiria que la ofendía personalmente, y poco dispuesta a obedecerla se tomó intencionalmente más tiempo del que realmente necesitaba sólo para incordiarla.

— ¿No podría simplemente volar? —Se lamentó en un suspiro cuando se inclinaba para intentar sobarse el otro pie.

—Es peligroso —lamentó Akane tomándose seriamente su descargo—, si hay alguien más aparte de nosotros nos descubrirían fácilmente.

—Lo sé, hablaba únicamente para desahogarme. Lo siento, estoy siendo una carga para todos.

—Sí que lo eres.

— ¡Nina! —Tras regañar a la valquiria sin provocar ningún signo de arrepentimiento Akane respiró una bocanada de aire frío tratando de calmarse. Sintiéndose un poco culpable pues en el fondo Nina tenía razón por sentirse insegura en ese lugar sintió que debía hacer algo en lugar de quedarse quieta como el símbolo de la líder que nunca sería para esa extraña compañía. Deslizando la correa sobre el cinturón llevando hacia atrás la funda de la katana se inclinó apartando las manos de Millia encargándose ella personalmente de masajear los frágiles pies notoriamente maltratados, cosa que hizo a la hada sonrojarse avergonzada.

— ¿Cómo es posible que tengas los tengas así de hinchados? No hemos caminado tanto desde el portal que nos trajo a Gimle.

Millia inclinó el rostro apenada sin responderle, cuando Nina volvió a entrometerse bruscamente.

—Seguramente es porque ha engordado como un yak, con la cantidad de dulces que roba de la cocina a cada hora.

—Nina, ya es suficiente.

—No, Akane, no la detengas. La dama Nina tiene razón, es mi culpa esta demora y merezco esta reprimenda. No debí haber venido.

—Y ahora se pondrá a llorar —Nina volvió a lamentarse.

— ¿Pueden calmarse las dos aunque sea un momento? No sé a qué están jugando pero estamos en una misión muy peligrosa ahora y no necesito una riña infantil. ¿Está bien? —Preguntó haciendo callar a las dos. Nina la evitó mirando hacia un costado cruzando los brazos taimada y Millia pareció contener un infantil gimoteo—. ¡¿Está bien? —Insistió en un tono más fuerte y autoritario.

—Sí… sí… lo siento.

—Como quieras.

La chica mortal suspiró profundamente. Que sus amigas de Asgard estuvieran tan tensas no era algo menor dado que ella se sentía más nerviosa que ambas juntas en ese instante. Los einjergars esperaban pacientemente, los cinco guerreros que acompañaron en una ocasión anterior a Ranma, Rashell y Méril a las peligrosas tierras exteriores se veían tan calmados y sonrientes, echados en la nieve, jugando cartas, conversando de cosas que no entendía que más aumentaba su frustración al entender que ella siendo la líder designada por Freya para esta misión no podía dejar de temblar hasta los pies disimulando muy mal todos sus miedos.

—Akane, ya estoy bien —dijo Millia repentinamente tocando con su mano el brazo de la chica cuando ésta había inclinado el rostro pensativa dejando las manos quietas en lugar de frotarle los pies—, perdóname por haberte preocupado.

—No, está bien, pero de verdad siento a veces que necesito un descanso, ¿en qué están las dos que parecen un perro y un gato juntos en una bolsa todo el tiempo? Ustedes son las únicas en las que puedo confiar en todo este extraño mundo, si se la pasan enfrentadas hacen que… que me sienta un poco insegura.

—Ha sido toda mi culpa. No me mires así que no se trata de una disculpa por costumbre, no ahora por lo menos —Millia sonrió sintiéndose avergonzada—, últimamente me he comportado un poco molesta, he estado algo alterada y la dama Nina ha debido soportarme todo este tiempo.

— ¿Segura que estás bien?

—Sí, sí, lo estoy. Son… —la hada aspiró lentamente tratando de calmarse cuando un ligero temblor parecía querer quebrar sus palabras, algo que consiguió ocultar muy bien de su amiga—… son sólo los nervios por tantas cosas que nos están sucediendo en estos tiempos oscuros. Akane, creo que es mejor continuar.

—Tienes razón, también pienso que es mejor no distraernos en este lugar, comienzo a sentir un escalofrío.

— ¿Qué dijiste que sentías? —Nina la interrogó con una mirada de pánico.

—Nada serio, es sólo un poco de… frío que antes no… —se fue quedando pensativa a medida que hablaba—… no sentía —ella carecía de las experiencias de Asgard a pesar de la instrucción de la dama Freya, y tardó más tiempo del prudente en recordar que en el mundo de los dioses las percepciones del corazón y del cuerpo eran mucho más que simples presentimientos. Cuando acabó de hablar miró asustada a Nina, la que le devolvió el gesto de preocupación llevando una mano a la empuñadura de la espada de cristal que colgaba de su espalda y se asomaba por sobre la hombrera de la armadura de valquiria mezclada con cuero y piel de oso.

— ¡Mis señoras, atrás! —Clamó Kertos. A su voz los cinco einjergars ya estaban de pie y corriendo ante sus señoras.

Sucedió tan rápido que Akane apenas pudo respirar un par de veces cuando todo se movió a su derredor. Los expertos einjergars se dispusieron formando un arco defensivo ante la entrada del valle y la pared de roca de la montaña rodeando así a sus señoras. Un fuerte tañido metálico anunció el inicio de la refriega cuando André rechazó un ataque voraz como un relámpago que lo empujó y cayó de espaldas siendo protegido al momento por Dante, que blandiendo el gran espadón rechazó al enemigo todavía invisible por su velocidad para la aterrada mortal que sólo distinguió sombras y reflejos de la pálida luz sobre algo blanco como fauces. Akane escuchó un bramido de bestia tan intenso que se llevó las manos a los oídos cuando sintió después que Millia, la misma indefensa chica que antes se quejaba por sus adoloridos pies, la cogía ahora por los brazos obligándola a levantarse con brusquedad llevándola hacia atrás, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y levantando una mano como si tuviera un arma preparada cuando la rodeó con una luz azul cristalina.

— ¿Millia, qué estás…? —No alcanzó a preguntar aterrada por la seriedad de Millia que la sorprendía y también la intranquilizaba, sintiéndose todavía aturdida en todo ese movimiento cuando se escuchó un gruñido, aullidos y el sonido del metal rasgando una tela gruesa que le causó un fuerte temblor. Tarde descubrió su error, el sonido no había provenido de un género rasgado sino de la piel de una gran bestia. Era un animal similar a un lobo de tono grisáceo pero del tamaño de un gran tigre de bengala adulto con una crin endurecida como estacas de hielo que le recorría todo el lomo hasta el final de la cola como una espada afilada. El monstruo saltó sobre los einjergars siendo alcanzado por el hacha que Kertos blandió con maestría interceptándolo en mitad del aire. La gran pata de la bestia cayó rodando a los pies de Akane y Millia, la segunda no se mostró alterada ocultando bien su temor, pero Akane vio ese pedazo de carne cubierto de sangre negruzca que todavía se retorcía en el suelo como si estuviera viva recogiendo y estirando las garras, y el estómago se le revolvió al instante. Las piernas le fallaron cayendo de rodillas cogiéndose con ambas manos del largo abrigo de su amiga de Gimle.

—Akane, levántate, ¡Akane, por favor! —Suplicó Millia sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente sintiendo con desesperación que ahora cargaba la responsabilidad de dos vidas, incapaz de moverse por el fuerte agarre de la chica mortal y con la mano en alto preparando un hechizo de contención que sabía podría utilizar una única vez en esa difícil situación.

Orrish cayó con el sable sobre la cabeza de una de las bestias pero la hoja rebotó en la crin de hielo desviándose y arrancando parte del cráneo y la oreja del lobo. El monstruoso animal retrocedió dejando una estela de sangre pero se mantuvo en pie con mirada predadora desafiando al einjergar.

—Son lobos grises, ¡lobos grises, por Asgard! —Nina con la espada empuñada se mantuvo tras la línea de einjergars que las defendían. Miró hacia atrás y vio lo que sucedía con Akane. Con un gruñido pateó lejos el miembro cercenado de la bestia y bramó furiosa—. ¡Chica estúpida, no te acobardes ahora o morirás!

Un nuevo aullido congeló el corazón de los einjergars cuando ya contenían a más de diez peligrosos lobos grises; monstruos que antes habitaban únicamente en Nifelheim pero parecía que ahora habían avanzado por el norte de Gimle hacia el este ocupando como sus nuevas tierras los debilitados límites del reino de los dioses. Eran tan fuertes como un gigante y sus fauces afiladas como las espadas creadas con el mineral de Svartalfaheim. La piel dura podía ser cortada sólo con toda la fuerza de un recio einjergar en el ángulo correcto para no errar y la crin de púas de hielo brillaba con la misma intensidad que el aire frío que irradiaba envolviendo todo el ambiente como veneno que alentaba los brazos y las piernas de sus víctimas durante un largo encuentro, haciendo cada minuto ante las bestias más y más peligroso. El sonido que los alertó provino desde atrás, varios metros por encima de la pared de roca que creían un cobijo seguro, en una saliente otro grupo de animales apareció en lo alto amenazando ahora a sus desprotegidas señoras.

— ¡Sergus! —Bramó Kertos, el noble guerrero de áfrica oriental, moviéndose para ocupar el lugar del einjergar al que ordenó retroceder, abanicando las dos enormes hachas tratando así de cubrir como un amenazador muro humano a sus compañeros de las bestias.

— ¡Dante! —Gritó Sergus, el antiguo corsario, mientras retrocedió rápidamente cruzándose con la paralizada Nina que todavía bloqueada por la repentina emboscada intentaba pensar en alguna solución.

— ¡André! —Cantó valientemente el osado einjergar de cabellos largos y dorados de obsesiva actitud caballeresca, cuando giró el espadón por sobre la cabeza uniéndose a Kertos en la desesperada defensa adelantándose así a Orrish, el más temible de todos.

— ¡Orrish! —Clamó André con melódico acento francés en que cambió de orden la entonación de las palabras en el nombre de su compañero terminando con una sílaba fuerte y marcada, cuando sus botas resbalaron cruzándose por detrás del compañero al que había llamado, levantándole en un rápido movimiento la capa y cogiendo a la vez el gran cañón que colgaba tras la cintura de Orrish.

Orrish, el einjergar calvo, tuerto, mudo y con una colección de cicatrices más grande que las fantasías de Dante, gruñó girando hacia atrás. El sable se desencajó rápidamente de la base de la prótesis de su brazo y cayó clavándose en la tierra, quedó dando el rostro a sus señoras hincándose apoyando con firmeza la rodilla y levantando el brazo. André ágilmente apenas consiguió detenerse volteó el cuerpo instalando como un experto el cañón en la base de la prótesis. Lo cargó rápidamente con la munición que también había cogido con la otra mano casi tropezando, Dante y Kertos gruñeron a las bestias cerrando con un rápido paso atrás el círculo defensivo rechazando un veloz ataque, Orrish apuntó y Sergus deslizó las botas por el suelo escarchado apenas se cruzó con Millia y Akane anteponiendo su cuerpo al de sus señoras contra la pared y la nueva amenaza, giró y se abalanzó sobre ellas cubriéndolas con su cuerpo llevándolas al suelo. Gritando en su caída a la aturdida valquiria que apenas consiguió obedecerle.

— ¡Abajo!

El cañón de Orrish escupió una poderosa bocanada de fuego, más intenso y fuerte que la antigua versión de su improvisado cañón que antes había utilizado en las tierras exteriores. Un modelo experimental que el atemorizante einjergar todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de probar. La pared de roca sobre ellos estalló convertida en una infinidad de fragmentos, humo y fuego. Los aullidos de las bestias ahora fueron de dolor y los cuerpos cayeron rebotando entre enormes bloques de piedra, aplastados en charcos de sangre ennegrecida, los mismos bloques que por suerte no cayeron sobre ellos cuando se acurrucaron contra el suelo suplicando a una suerte caprichosa que por fin quiso atenderlos. Parte de la pared se deslizó cubriendo todo el lugar con un manto de tierra y polvo. Al final sólo hubo silencio.

Del manto de tierra y piedras se levantó la espalda de Sergus. El einjergar suspiró profundamente, tosió al haber tragado polvo en su torpeza y dándose de golpes en el pecho sacó una pequeña botella oculta bajo la capa disfrutando de un buen sorbo de ron que le limpió la garganta. Bajo él se levantó Millia y Akane con pequeñas piedras hasta en el cabello, sanas y salvas gracias a la heroica acción del corsario. Uno a uno apareció el aguerrido grupo de einjergars abriendo agujeros en la tierra cuando Nina, la última en emerger y respirando con desesperación, chilló enfurecida por el estúpido y peligroso plan, cuando el resto de los guerreros rió felices de seguir con vida. No así Akane. La chica se acurrucaba frotándose los brazos mirando con terror el cuerpo triturado de una de las bestias que había caído a su lado bajo una gran roca, la piel aplastada se había deslizado bajo la gran masa de piedra y parte de las vísceras rodaron dentro de un charco de sangre y restos del cristal del lomo exponiéndose a sus aterrados ojos.

—Akane, debes resistirlo —susurró Millia abrazándola por detrás rodeando sus hombros, aunque ella evitó también mirar la escena cuando su rostro se tornó peligrosamente azulado soportando con dificultad las nauseas—, éste… éste es el Asgard del que queríamos protegerte —terminó susurrando con dolor.

Ella sacudió los hombros soltándose de los brazos de Millia. No era miedo lo que la enmudecía sino vergüenza. Había sido tan rápido, todos reaccionaron con tanta agilidad incluso Millia la que siempre había detestado la violencia, todos la habían protegido sin dudar un instante, recordando lo sucedido segundo a segundo, que no pudo menos que sentir asco de su propia cobardía. Se había ufanado de poder salvar a Ranma, habló hasta el cansancio de enfrentar los peligros que fueran necesarios y unas simples bestias comunes en la peligrosa fauna de Asgard la paralizaron hasta haber esperado la muerte como una idiota de no ser por el resto. ¡Jamás se había sentido tan necia! Cuando no eran palabras la que acusaban su cobardía de las que pudiera justificarse sino sus propias acciones, ¿cómo defenderse? Dudó de todos sus propósitos y promesas, dudó avergonzada cuando tuvo que reconocer que en ese instante deseaba estar más resguardada en su hogar que allí pasado peligros aberrantes. Deseó llorar pero algo de orgullo quedaba en su pecho que la retuvo de terminar por destruir la imagen que tenía de sí misma.

—Ranma quería alejarte de todo esto —insistió Millia con la oculta esperanza de devolverle algo de vigor, recordándole el nombre tan querido por el que la chica había aceptado vivir todo eso. Pero en lugar de calmarla sólo consiguió aumentar la herida que ella tenía en su alma.

—Bestias inmundas, ¿no habéis aprendido nada, osáis tanto que mi espada destruya vuestros pescuezos? —A la voz de Dante los einjergars reaccionaron cansados y aterrados tropezando con las rocas que ahora cubrían todo el suelo como montículos inestables.

Los grandes cazadores regresaron agrupándose ahora en el camino que tenía el grupo por delante. El derrumbe bloqueó el único camino de regreso, eran ellos contra una veintena de lobos grises, acorralados como ratas contra una pared de centenares de metros. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran reaccionar los lobos saltaron sobre ellos. En el inestable terreno que pisaban con suerte consiguieron los dragones rojos de la primera hilera salvar sus vidas con desesperados ataques que rebotaron en los dientes de los animales, más bestias de las que podían contener siguieron por el lado de ellos internándose en el círculo que antes defendían. André traspasó a una bestia de un ojo al otro con su afilado sable, pero tan mal equilibrio le otorgó el inestable suelo que al fuerte movimiento del agonizante lobo lo levantó en el aire y lo hizo caer de espaldas al otro lado al no desear soltar la empuñadura, rodando ambos einjergar y monstruo juntos por una loma de escombros. Orrish no pudo ayudarlo cuando se vio complicado con dos lobos, a uno lo atravesó por el lomo con su segunda espada que consiguió conectar en la prótesis en un rápido giro, un brutal sable tipo machete, pero el otro lobo se colgó de su brazo, el único que le quedaba completo. El protector de metal del antebrazo crujió bajo las fauces del lobo gris y Orrish más airado que cualquier otra cosa lo remecía levantándolo en el aire con una fuerza de coloso. Cabezas y colas, patas y garras, todas volaban por los aires bajo la furia de las hachas de Kertos, pero el africano no se sintió vencedor sino todo lo contrario, ya que con pavor veía como más animales cruzaban por sus costados directo hacia el resto al que intentaba proteger. Ya no tenían defensa ni nada preparado, serían todos contra todos en una caótica batalla que seguramente perderían.

El primero de los monstruos saltó a tres metros de la valquiria dispuesto a caerle encima con sus garras. No obstante, Nina reaccionando a tiempo se adelantó un paso empuñando la espada de cristal con ambas manos y poseída por la furia traspasó el pecho del animal en el aire empujándolo de regreso. La espada se desencajó del cuerpo de la bestia y resplandeció, cuando la valquiria sin detener del todo su empuje transformó el arma en un arco de cristal. Deslizándose con una rodilla por la tierra al intentar detenerse, protegida por las botas de cuero altas que le llegaban hasta los muslos, apuntando hacia un costado disparó una flecha de luz que con su sola fuerza rasgó una línea en el suelo traspasando el cráneo de otro de los monstruos. Mas otros monstruos cruzaron por detrás ignorándola completamente

— ¡Millia, Akane, cuidado!

Los lobos grises como sus pares infinitamente menos peligrosos de Midgard actuaban también de manera coordinada, pero poseían algo que los animales de la tierra no y eso era un sentimiento de orgullo y sed de venganza similar al de las especies racionales de Asgard. Ya no querían presas de las que alimentarse ni proteger al bosque que ahora creían sus dominios, sino destruir a los que les habían perpetrado tal daño asesinando a tantos de sus hermanos. Con la misma coordinación en un plan tejido por instinto más que por conciencia, sintieron la necesidad de destruir a aquel ser al que los demás invasores deseaban tanto proteger, a la cachorra más débil de esa patética manada de transgresores. Akane, la que no mostró valor ni deseo de defenderse y ahora se la veía cubierta otra vez por Millia era a la que ellos deseaban destrozar con sus dientes.

— _¡Cristales!_

Millia abanicó con fuerza el brazo cruzándose con un rápido paso delante de Akane. Un muro de cristal emergió desde el suelo como una ola de estacas afiladas. Varias bestias fueron horriblemente empaladas por los cristales, pero otras retrocedieron y una, la más orgullosa, saltó por encima de la pared de cristal que se creó tras el ataque. Millia se tensó y dio un paso atrás topando con Akane, la chica se había acurrucado contra su espalda. Ya no tendría tiempo para un segundo hechizo. Akane maldijo su propio corazón tan débil, esas bestias eran peores que los espectros que veía en ocasiones en las películas que tanto miedo el provocaban, mucho, mucho peor que todo lo que alguna vez había imaginado y aunque sus labios temblorosos trataban de gritar la voz no le salía y las piernas no respondían a ninguna de sus órdenes. Millia giró en el último momento abrazando a Akane protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

—Millia, ¿qué haces? —Exclamó con los ojos abiertos y perdidos en aquel momento de terror encontrándose de frente con los ojos de la bestia que se abalanzó sobre ellas al mirarla por sobre el hombro de Millia.

— ¡No dejaré que te lastimen!

"Soy una cobarde", pensó Akane sorprendida de su propia incapacidad, enfurecida con su cuerpo que ya no quería obedecer a su deseo de luchar que como una flama casi extinguida se encendía otra vez en su interior, pero sin la fuerza necesaria para conseguir dominarla como en otra época.

La sangre roja y cálida saltó sobre la mejilla de Akane manchando su rostro puro hasta ese día de toda la violencia de Asgard. Sangre que sintió la chica quemar su rostro hasta su corazón y como si ese calor hubiera incendiado el velo que cubría sus ojos vio otra vez las cosas con la lucidez de la realidad y no como una pesadilla. Con Pánico respondió al abrazo de Millia temiendo lo peor, pero ella se separó mirándola a los ojos, confundida porque nada le había sucedido.

— ¡Mis señoras, huyan!

Ante ellas Sergus se había antepuesto intentando golpear a la bestia que había saltado sobre sus señoras con la espada en alta, pero habiendo resbalado por las piedras del suelo no lo consiguió por lo que cruzó en el último momento heroicamente su cuerpo. De pie apenas sosteniendo el peso de la bestia que sobre sus patas traseras lo abrazaba con las garras y traspasaba sus fauces en el hombro del einjergar triturando todo el costado de su pecho hasta el inicio del codo del brazo que quedó inerte. La sangre del einjergar es la que había manchada gran parte de la capa de Millia y el rostro y cabello de Akane producto del brutal ataque.

—No te dejaré pasar —levantando la otra mano con la espada quiso clavarla en cuello del monstruo que tenía delante de su rostro, pero con tan mala fuerza en su desesperada posición que la hoja rebotó en la piel apenas rasgándola. El einjergar se estremeció dando un grito de dolor cuando el lobo en venganza hundió con mayor odio las fauces en el cuerpo astral y remeció el hocico tirando de la piel como si deseara arrancar todo el brazo del pobre corsario. A pesar del forcejeo Sergus rindió la espada dejándola caer y con el brazo se aferró fuertemente del lomo de cristal del lobo sabiendo que de soltarlo las vidas de sus señoras estarían en mayor riesgo. La bestia al verse abrazada y atrapada se movió violentamente lastimando más al einjergar pero éste no cedió.

—Señor Sergus... —Millia en pánico soltó a Akane, conociendo que ante ella el destino del einjergar estaba llegando a su final, y empuñó las manos tratando de pensar en algún hechizo, pero no tenía ninguno que pudiera realizar a tan corta distancia y que no lastimara también a Sergus por encontrarse junto al lobo gris. Los demás gritaron el nombre de su compañero pero tan angustiados por sus propias vidas al encontrarse rodeados que ninguno podía socorrer su camarada.

— ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Salgan! ¡Ah!

El lobo siguió apretando las fauces traspasando quizás parte de su pulmón con los dientes fríos como el acero, aplastándolo también con un peso descomunal. Sergus se mantuvo firme de pie sosteniéndolo a pesar que sus piernas temblaban y comenzaban ligeramente a doblarse. Todavía valeroso empuñó la otra mano y comenzó a darle de puñetazos en toda la cabeza y le enterró los dedos en el ojo tirando de la gran cabeza pero el monstruo no cesaba de aplastar sus maltratados huesos.

Akane se sintió suspendida en la oscuridad, de pie y paralizada era una observadora ausente de la horrible escena. Todos a su alrededor luchaban por sus vidas y por un instante creyó ver el final de cada uno de ellos y todo por tratar de defenderla, a ella, la más inútil de todos. Levantó la mano temblorosa y con los ojos abiertos y sin parpadear deslizó los dedos por la mejilla corriendo la mancha de sangre, dejando en su lugar una línea carmesí que la marcó hasta el cabello. Se miró los dedos teñidos de rojo.

"Akane, ¡tienes que hacer algo!"

Nada sucedió con su cuerpo. Todos los recuerdos, todos los pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente en pánico hasta ser un gran vacío blanco y perfecto. Retrocedió la mano dejándola caer y topó con la empuñadura de la katana. El sonido del acero chocando contra el interior de la funda la despertó como si el metal hubiera gruñido furioso desesperado por salir de su prisión. La katana trajo los recuerdos de Ranma, de la forma en que él había combatido, como se había arriesgado, como él…

—Mis señoras… —suplicó Sergus con lo último de sus fuerzas, las otras bestias comenzaron a trepar por el muro de cristal a pesar de que sus patas resbalaban y se lastimaban en las estacas.

— ¡Akane, debes irte…! —Millia enmudeció cuando Akane la empujó hacia un costado y avanzó cruzándose por el lado de Sergus, el destello de plata de su espada dibujó un arco. La mandíbula del lobo se abrió desde la base rozando el hombro de Sergus sin tocarlo hasta el final del cráneo cayendo el cuerpo a sus pies. El einjergar fue liberado yéndose de espaldas dando un alarido doloroso, pero ni todo el dolor del mundo podía haberlo hecho distraerse de la imagen que tenía ante él cuando se cogía con una mano la gran herida de su hombro expuesto.

La sangre de la bestia que ahora temblaba en el suelo en sus últimos reflejos de vida había empapado todo el costado del cuerpo de Akane desde el cabello hasta el final de la muñeca. La chica respiraba agitada en el límite de la cordura con la Katana Dragón temblándole en su mano y ya no producto del miedo. Los cabellos azulados humedecidos por la sangre negra y su propio sudor se pegaban a su frente cubriéndole los ojos.

—Akane… ¡Akane, cuidado! —Millia igual de sorprendida alcanzó a advertirla cuando otras dos bestias superaron el muro que comenzó a desmoronarse y corrieron hacia ella separándose con la intención de rodearla. Akane alzó el rostro ligeramente todavía ocultando sus ojos y sentimientos bajo la sombra del cabello.

Sin embargo, lo que no estaba oculto para el corazón de su amiga Millia era la ira que desprendía esa alma mortal. Jamás recordaría un sentimiento de odio tan escalofriante posesionando ese corazón antes puro e inocente. Pero para Akane esa ira no era contra sus enemigos sino contra sí misma y contra todo lo que la había convertido en lo que era y que ahora despreciaba; una vergüenza de una artista marcial. Era tan fácil golpear a chicos molestos en la escuela, acosadores y quizás algún que otro fenómeno que la amenazaba en su hogar, más ahora cuando todo se tornaba serio ¿se había quebrado como una delgada ramilla? ¿Así de frágil era toda su preparación, todo en lo que había creído? ¿Tanta razón tenía Ranma cuando se burlaba de su entrenamiento, de su técnica, de su carácter, por ello nunca la tomaba en serio? Él lo sabía, sí, sabía que debía ser protegida porque jamás en realidad había estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Ranma sabía lo que sucedería si ella se enfrentaba a una situación como ésa, por lo que siempre había tratado de protegerla incluso al precio de alejarse de ella. Pero ya no más, estaba harta de ser protegida, harta de que Ranma o cualquiera le sonriera amablemente evitando contarle lo verdaderamente siniestro de la vida en Asgard, harta que otros peleen sus batallas, de que otros se lastimen por salvar su vida. Harta de jactarse de lo fuerte que era cuando en realidad era una cría débil y cobarde.

— ¡Akane, idiota, muévete, sal de ahí! —Nina trató de llegar a ella pero otro lobo cayó de un salto deslizándose por la tierra dispareja con las cuatro patas cortándole el camino.

Akane en su aparente estado de locura no la escuchó. Alzó la espada cogiéndola con ambas manos y llevando la hoja hacia su costado corrió gritando más fuerte que los bramidos de los lobos grises directo a su encuentro. El primero de los animales saltó sobre ella, la creía al alcance ya de su aliento cuando aquel cuerpo tan frágil en apariencia se movió apenas desviando su dirección superando los reflejos del monstruo. Akane cruzó por el costado de la bestia y la katana encontró una abertura en la piel dura como el acero, rasgándola con la facilidad de una delicada tela desde el cuello hasta el final del cuerpo. El escalofriante alarido del monstruo siguió al canto de la katana cuando dejó su cuerpo, y sólo fue superado por el chillido del segundo lobo que lo siguió en la muerte, cuando la otra bestia atacó a ras del suelo con sus fauces buscando el cuerpo de la chica. Akane sin detenerse saltó girando acrobáticamente por sobre las fauces del monstruo que se cerraron en vano, apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza y con un segundo impulso giró cayendo sobre el lomo con ambos pies firmes a cada lado de la crin de cristal. Manteniendo el equilibrio cogió la katana con ambas manos apuntando hacia abajo y la clavó sin dar tiempo a dudas. El cristal cedió ante el acero que traspasó la columna destrozándola en un espantoso sonido cuando la punta alcanzó el corazón de la bestia. El monstruo se levantó en las patas traseras gimiendo de muerte, pero Akane se adelantó para no caer soltando la espada e impulsándose se desprendió del lomo del monstruo dando un gran salto con las piernas juntas girando hacia atrás, recordando mejores días cuando practicaba gimnasia en la escuela, y aterrizó con los pies en punta doblando las extremidades hasta quedar agachada con una mano apoyada en la tierra. Kertos retrocedió velozmente anteponiéndose a la joven alumna de Freya cortando la quijada de un lobo que quiso atacarla en ese momento de aparente descuido, más ella no prestó atención a los gemidos y la sangre de la bestia, tampoco al gran cuerpo del einjergar que la cubrió con su sombra, sino que impulsándose en el suelo se levantó corriendo por el lado de Kertos avanzando hacia donde Dante y André mantenían una desesperada defensa. Por primera vez se escuchó su voz dulce acusando que todavía mantenía la cordura, mostrando los ojos llenos de determinación, pero con un tono de autoridad que nadie pudo dejar de sentir.

— _¡Rayo aurora!_

Desarmada en apariencia estiró la mano que desde antes se encontraba rodeada por una resplandeciente aura multicolor. El rayo de energía tan rápido como el disparo de un arma de fuego atravesó el cuerpo de un monstruo desintegrando los bordes hasta crear un gran agujero en su pecho y alcanzó a otro que venía detrás abriéndole en dos el cráneo en una fulminante explosión que quemó y desintegró el resto de la cabeza hasta el cuello.

Akane no se detuvo, más bestias aparecieron y buscaron la sangre de la joven mortal sedientas de sangre. Ella parecía ser víctima de la locura que la hacía ignorar todo peligro y mantenía una calma llena de frialdad a pesar de que la muerte la rodeaba muy distinta a la Akane que inició ese combate al borde de las lágrimas de miedo. Con la mirada perdida como si estuviera meditando en el siguiente conjuro no importándole la situación de peligro que vivía, y para ganar tiempo, llevó casi por reflejo la mano hacia la espalda y desenfundó dos de las dagas que traía ocultas en la caja de cuero que colgaba de su cinturón, las arrojó diestramente dando un paso atrás traspasando los ojos del monstruo que se adelantó para atacarla. La bestia rugió cayendo de espaldas arqueándose de dolor. Más temor mostraron los einjergars ante la determinación tan cruel de su señora, pero Akane no tenía tiempo para responderles. Cerrando los ojos alzó ambos brazos y una fuerte brisa la rodeó levantando la corta capa y remeciendo sus cabellos más largos que aquellos que antes eran acariciados por la suave brisa de Nerima fragante a los cerezos de primavera. Ahora el viento violento y empapado del aroma de la sangre de demonio la sacudió hasta rodear como un pequeño remolino sus manos, en el centro flotó una esfera del tamaño de una canica resplandeciente como el sol.

Los lobos no le darían tiempo para terminar el conjuro volviendo a cargar sobre ella. Más rápidamente se cruzaron Orrish y Dante empujando con sus cuerpos y armas a dos monstruos que quisieron atacarla.

— ¡Muévanse, ahora! —Ordenó Nina más atrás, reaccionando recién ante la escalofriante fuerza del hechizo que Akane estaba conjurando.

Ambos einjergars asintieron y guardaron la defensa un par de segundos más, lo suficiente hasta que sintieron esa energía que salpicaba el aire quemarles las espaldas y rápidamente corrieron y saltaron cada uno en una dirección distinta dejando a Akane sola ante los monstruos. La chica no temió ante la decena de lobos grises que la amenazó sino que inconsciente del peligro que la aguardaba sólo pensó en su conjuro. Bajó los brazos y la pequeña esfera avanzó rápidamente, a un par de metros de ella explotó por primera vez transformándose en una gran esfera de casi tres metros de diámetro compuesta por una energía densa y arremolinada que siguió su camino abriendo el suelo en una gran zanja levantando rocas, pulverizando escombros y cruzando así la distancia que la separaba de las bestias. Los monstruos no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo cuando ella abrió los ojos y ordenó con fuerza.

— _¡Explosión aurora!_

La esfera iluminó todo el lugar como un segundo sol y el estruendo sacudió toda la montaña. En una fracción de segundo la esfera se convirtió en una gran cúpula de energía que consumió a la mayoría de las bestias, un estallido de magia creadora que con su potencia ensordeció incluso los dolorosos quejidos de los lobos grises. Cuando todo hubo acabado se escuchó el ruido de las rocas y polvo deslizándose por los contornos del cráter que alcanzó el borde del acantilado y deslizó parte de la pared de la montaña que se desplomó sobre los árboles decenas de metros bajo sus pies. Algunos lobos quedaron alrededor del cráter, pero la gran mayoría había desaparecido en la poderosa luz que ahora dejó cargado el ambiente con una extraña luminiscencia que distorsionaba el aire con los colores de una aurora boreal.

—Qué esperan… —Akane se mostró impaciente mirando a las bestias—. ¡Desaparezcan!

Los lobos gimieron y corrieron por sus vidas, los pocos que sobrevivieron para guardar recuerdos de la peligrosa hechicera que destruyó por completo su clan y los hizo regresar acobardados a las frías tierras de Nifelheim de donde jamás regresarían. Los einjergars miraron la escena tan pasmados como las bestias que ahora huían con la cola entre las piernas, se miraron entre sí y Orrish se rascó la calva cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Ganamos, otro milagro nos confiere la luz de la vida un día más! —Clamó André exuberante de alegría.

—No milagro, ser estúpido que padece de ceguera, sino la gracia y beldad de nuestra señora Akane es la que nos ha salvado a todos. ¡Mi corazón se regocija de servir a tan hermosa dama!

—Sí, sí, monsieur Dante, como usted diga. Tan feliz me encuentro que no diré nada esta vez.

Millia no celebró como el resto sino que corrió al lado de Akane. La chica seguía allí de pie ante la destrucción que había provocado con sus propias manos.

—Akane —la llamó con cuidado. El aspecto de su amiga mortal no era el mejor, con el cabello desordenado y la sangre negra tiñendo todo el costado superior de su cuerpo incluyendo su cabello y mejilla—… ¡Akane!, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Millia, yo…

La hada sonrió al notar que ella se hallaba intacta.

—Eso fue sorprendente.

— ¿Lo fue?

Asintió cogiéndola por el brazo, cuando notó recién que Akane temblaba desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

— ¿Akane…?

Ella giró sonriéndole con tanta dulzura que suavizó su semblante demacrado. La palidez de su rostro sólo acentuó lo patética de su expresión que despertaría la piedad y dulzura de cualquiera que la mirara.

—Millia, ¿me ayudas a volver? —Le suplicó con la voz quebrada y los labios temblorosos—. Yo… no puedo moverme, no siento las piernas.

— ¡Akane! —Exclamó Millia emocionada y también preocupada por la chica, la que todavía conmocionada por lo sucedido no parecía recuperarse del terror que había sentido desde el principio.

Kertos la observó en silencio un poco apartado y susurró para sí recordando también el debut del joven que una vez combatió también al lado de los Dragones Rojos como uno más y que por poco le costó la vida.

—La primera vez siempre es difícil —meditó al observar la sangre negra que teñía su hacha.

— ¡_Oh, mon Dieu_, señor Sergus!

Los demás volvieron los ojos hacia atrás. Allí Nina de rodillas trataba de sostener a Sergus para que se quedara quieto, pero el einjergar insistía en sacudirse a pesar de la horrible herida que cortaba en sangre su camisa y armadura en dos desde el inicio del cuello hasta la cadera. La hombrera y la malla se encontraban destrozadas en un cúmulo de sangre y tela, metal destrozado y algo oscuro que anunciaba la horrible herida que ahora abría su piel. Al recordarlo corrieron a su lado. Todos trataron de preguntar a la vez cosas diferentes y Sergus a gritos lo único que respondía era que quería un poco de licor. André le alcanzó la botella que se bebió más rápido de lo que el galo tardó en descorcharla.

—Señor Sergus, ¡Señor Sergus, lo siento, ha sido mi culpa! —Akane llegó a su lado arrodillándose con prisa olvidando ante el sufrimiento del einjergar todos sus anteriores temores. Por el dulce clamor de la chica el einjergar calmó sus violentos quejidos que antes tenía para el resto y se mostró sereno, disimulando malamente algo de fortaleza.

—No, mi señora, ha sido un placer protegerla… —el rostro se deformó y el sudor acusó sus esfuerzos cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más—. ¡Ah, por los calamares gigantes, quiero más vino!

— Aquí —André le pasó la quinta botella que destapó con los dientes. Sergus se la bebió igual de rápido y la arrojó por sobre la cabeza quejándose de que no le hacían ningún efecto ya que se mantenía tan sobrio como en el principio.

—Debemos atender esta herida. Millia, ¿puedes ver mi bolsa?

La hada asintió y cogió de entre los escombros del derrumbe que cubría a medias el equipo del escuadrón la bolsa de cuero que traía Akane. Al abrirla junto a ella, Millia sacó algunos frascos de vidrio con extraños ungüentos en su interior que analizó con ojos de experta. Akane por su parte comenzó a desenmarañar los restos de la camisa y armadura de Sergus. El einjergar se estremeció deteniéndola, pero Kertos y Dante estiraron los brazos y con nada de ternura desgarraron la camisa dejando la piel desnuda del torso del einjergar ignorando su grito de dolor.

— ¡No sean tan bruscos!, ¿no ven que está lastimado?

—Lo sentimos, señora Akane, pero hay situaciones en que es mejor actuar con prisa más que con cuidados —respondió Kertos con seriedad. Ella tenía que reconocer que había razón en sus palabras.

Olvidándose de todo la discusión palideció ante la espantosa herida. Las fauces del lobo se habían clavado alrededor del hombro de Sergus casi tocando su cuello y cortando con la forma de sus fauces también parte el brazo sobre el codo. Gracias a la armadura no había sido desgarrado todo el brazo, pero cada hendidura era un agujero formado por los dientes que humeaba extrañamente ante la sangre que borboteaba oscurecida amoratando toda la piel en un tono ligeramente verdoso que comenzaba a palidecer extrañamente el rostro de Sergus y amoratar sus labios. Entonces ella recordando con seriedad algunas de sus lecciones y lecturas habló soportando por Sergus, que había recibido esa herida por protegerla, el asco que sentía ante la horrible herida y la sangre.

—La mordida de los lobos grises suele ser muy venenosa. Incluso mortal para un humano.

— ¿Mo-mo-mo-mortal?

—Oh, no, no en el caso de un einjergar —trató rápidamente de explicarse ante el miedo de Sergus—, pero si no se trata a tiempo podría paralizarlo por días o semanas.

— ¿Semanas?... ¡André, maldito rufián, dame otra condenada botella! —Gritó entre lágrimas.

—He traído el antídoto, la dama Freya me advirtió que viniera preparada así que no tema. Limpiaremos primero la herida…

—No, Akane, no debes hacer eso —la reconvino Millia con seriedad—. El veneno es tan fuerte que si lo tocas también podrías enfermar. Debes primero untar el medicamente antes siquiera de intentar limpiar la herida.

— ¿Sí? Oh, ya veo. Gracias, Millia, por poco cometo un grave error.

— ¿Pueden dejar de chismorrear las dos y aplicarle de una buena vez el antídoto? —Se quejó Nina tan nerviosa como el resto.

Cuando Akane untó sus manos en la crema gris que sacó del segundo envase que miró con cuidado, una gran cantidad como para cubrir por completo también sus propios dedos, notó el aroma a lodo y hierbas que desprendía. Pero antes de poder tocar la piel lacerada de Sergus Nina dio una fría orden sorprendiéndola.

—Rápido, sosténganlo con fuerza.

— ¿Sostenerme, por qué sostenerme? No se atrevan, malos amigos.

—Lo sentimos, truhán, pero os juro que no siento placer en vuestra tortura —se disculpó sinceramente Dante cogiéndolo por un costado.

—Calma, Sergus, calma, no durará mucho —agregó Kertos afirmándolo con fuerza por el costado herido.

— ¿De qué me hablan, va a doler? —Preguntó en un hilo de voz temblorosa.

Akane temió lo mismo al ver la exagerada reacción de Nina y el resto, y el silencio de Millia no la ayudó a aplacar sus miedos. Sin demorar más comenzó a deslizar los dedos por sobre las heridas mezclando el ungüento cremoso con la sangre envenenada. Al momento Sergus se tensó y dio alaridos de dolor, un extraño vapor comenzó a surgir de la herida como si algo lo estuviera quemando vivo. Akane quiso retroceder pero Millia, tan pálida como ella, la sostuvo por los hombros actuando con inusitada seriedad y también dureza.

—Prosigue. Por favor, no te detengas.

Si bien no era la intención de Millia regañarla ella lo sintió como tal, como un castigo que debía asumir por sus errores. Cada grito y lamento de Sergus, cada crujido de la piel ardiente bajo el toque tembloroso de sus inseguros dedos que parecían lastimarlo todavía más eran únicamente de su responsabilidad. Si ella hubiese actuado a tiempo, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por el miedo... Sergus podría haber muerto por su culpa y era algo que debía tener siempre presente en el futuro si la duda volvía a invadirla, porque en Asgard no existían las segundas oportunidades.

.

2

.

Rays apoyó con firmeza un pie sobre la roca levantada del resto del terreno. Encontrándose al final de una de las plataformas más altas del húmedo bosque, por encima de un río que serpenteaba al fondo del acantilado. Desde ese punto podía ver la extensión del resto del bosque que se tornaba grisáceo al mezclarse en la vista general las tonalidades de la nieve acumulada sobre las copas verde oscuro de los árboles y el musgoso terreno ennegrecido de las paredes de los abismos que dividían todo el valle como una pesadilla. Algunos copos de nieve caían lentamente bamboleándose en el aire acumulándose sobre los hombros y la cabeza de largos cabellos divididos en mechones blancos y grises. Los ojos tras la máscara de metal negro con forma de dragón que ocultaba la mitad superior de su rostro mostraron desconcierto cuando giró en dos oportunidades el viejo mapa que sostenía entre las manos.

— ¿Cómo puede ocultarse un lago tan grande en este maldita tierra? ¿Por qué todavía no podemos verlo a pesar de buscar desde los lugares más altos? —Se quejó volviendo a girar el mapa—. La magia de los dragones debe estar confundiendo mis sentidos, una protección muy bien elaborada y difícil de traspasar por lo que veo —sonrió—, ahora comprendo porque bautizaron a este lugar como "el bosque de hierro".

—Maestro Rays —Un joven apareció tras él llamándolo con preocupación, comandando la fila de una veintena de einjergars de los Fénix de Plata y tres gigantes de Utgard que por sus enormes armaduras de piel y metal provocaban temor incluso entre los fieros guerreros de Loki Laufeyiarson—, ¿seguimos extraviados?

—No me fastidies ahora.

El joven tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura. Los ojos resaltaban la frialdad apática de su rostro. Vestía una larga túnica oriental de color azulada con hermosos bordados de plata con la figura de aves exóticas, abierta en los costados bajo la cintura ajustada con una ancha faja de seda mostrando los pantalones negros y holgados, tenía mangas anchas que le cubrían las manos si las dejaba colgar. Una capa de viaje muy gruesa lo protegía desde los hombros hasta los pies con una capucha que sin usar colgaba sobre la espalda. Cargaba un largo bastón rojo con anillos de oro que lo dividían en tres secciones equivalentes con algunos grabados de oro que formaban un largo dragón de un extremo al otro del arma rodeándola en espiral. Al notar la molestia de su maestro sonrió con sorna.

—Se ve tan perdido como el chico cerco, maestro.

— ¿Ryoga? No me confundas con ese idiota mortal. No imaginas los pésimos recuerdos que guardo de ese inepto. Si hubiese estado en libertad habría sido el primero al que hubiera disfrutado arrancándole la piel —de mala gana guardó el mapa tras el borde de la túnica blanca abriéndosela un poco por debajo del cuello—. Mouse, ¿algo más te incomoda o sólo me molestas por el placer de provocar tu segunda muerte?

—Sí, maestro, hay algo —Mouse, ahora un einjergar de los Fénix de Plata y discípulo del misterioso Yngvi Rays, se mostró un poco reacio a responderle—. Ha surgido un problema.

— ¿Qué ahora, me dirás que nos están siguiendo? Guarda tu mirada de sorpresa, me preguntaba cuando acabarías por decírmelo. Sí, Mouse, ya lo sé, ya sé que los estúpidos guerreros de la vanidosa Freya nos pisan los talones, ahora mi curiosidad me anima a preguntar el porqué demoraste tanto en decírmelo cuando ya lo habías notado mucho antes al igual que yo. ¿Te preocupa alguien de ese grupo?

Mouse no respondió. Con solemnidad juntó las manos e inclinó la cabeza en una corta pero respetuosa reverencia como disculpa. Pero sus ojos, los que ya no siendo un mortal funcionaban perfectamente, mostraron rabia y no sumisión.

—Perdóneme, maestro.

—Así que ella viene en ese grupo, ¡qué mal guardas tus sentimientos, Mouse! ¿Todavía le guardas afecto de tus días mortales? ¿Ella te trató bien como acostumbraba hacer con todos y por eso ahora le tienes piedad? ¿La consideras una amiga? Estás en Asgard, tu antigua vida ya no vale nada, recuérdalo.

—Sí, maestro, lo tendré presente.

—Ahora, ahora, ¿qué hacer con ellos? —Rays se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo—. No puedo perder más el tiempo, pero la tentación de conocerla en persona me supera. Creo que puedo ser un poco más flexible. Mouse, necesito que repartas mis nuevas instrucciones al resto.

—Como usted desee, maestro.

—Ordénales a todos que retrocedan, quiero que intercepten al grupo de Freya.

— ¿Interceptarlos? ¿Desea detenerlos?

—No, quiero que los maten a todos. No deben quedar sobrevivientes, ésa es mi orden.

Mouse palideció, estuvo pronto a responder cuando Rays se le adelantó cogiendo el brazo y deteniéndolo cuando el ahora joven einjergar lo había movido con intención de buscar en la otra manga una de sus famosas armas ocultas.

—Ten cuidado, Mouse, ten mucho cuidado con lo que planeabas hacer. ¿De verdad crees tener una oportunidad ante mí? Así, mucho mejor —sonrió maliciosamente cuando sintió que el brazo de Mouse se relajaba perdiendo el ímpetu.

—Tenemos un trato.

—Lo sé y ese trato no asegura la vida de tus viejas amistades, ¿o me equivoco? Por ese trato también es que tu codicia te obliga a servirme y no al revés, idiota. Ahora, ya que sigues probando mi paciencia seré extrañamente benévolo despejando esa ignorancia y necedad que ya una vez te llevó a la muerte —Rays se acercó a Mouse susurrándole al oído, presionando con fuerza el brazo del joven hasta que le provocó un dolor que apenas pudo disimular—. ¿Crees que este montón de inútiles que Loki envió para controlarme serán un desafío para la alumna de Freya y los campeones de Jarnvidr? Qué poco conoces del mundo y de los cambios que han sufrido tus viejos conocidos, Mouse. Quiero que "ellos" me hagan el pequeño favor de deshacerse de todos mis molestos sirvientes, no necesito a estos "seguidores" que temen al Aesir Loki más que a mí.

—Entiendo, maestro.

—Bien, bien, hasta que al fin utilizas esa cabeza. Supongo que algo tenías que hacer con ella después de que por años no la necesitaras más que para sostener tus estúpidos anteojos.

La desagradable y burlesca risa de Rays provocó el enojo de Mouse. Conteniendo una respuesta optó por darle la espalda dirigiéndose al resto del grupo para traspasar las últimas órdenes del macabro einjergar que parecía conocer mucho sobre Nerima y sus habitantes.

.

La suprema Hel, señora indiscutida de Nilfhel, corruptora de almas y de toda cosa noble que su imperio alcanzaba a tocar, frotaba suavemente la superficie del borde del trono de piedra alcanzando el límite de su paciencia. El cabello plateado y sin brillo tomado en un alto moño con peinetas de plata con diseños de rostros gimiendo dolorosamente coronaba la cabeza de rostro de dos colores distintos como el resto de su cuerpo, una mitad blanca de palidez cadavérica y la otra mitad oscura de negrura profunda. El ojo de la mitad pálida mostraba humanidad fría y cruel, más el ojo del lado oscuro parecía distinto, más bestial y sediento de violencia.

Ante sus pies en el centro del gran salón rodeado de columnas, tras las cuales se podía ver todo el valle infernal en lo más alto de la torre negra que coronaba el centro de la oscura ciudad rozando las nubes rojizas y tomentosas, un aro de luz plateado formaba un círculo perfecto, en el centro el suelo de piedra había desaparecido dejando en su lugar una superficie acuosa en la que aparecía la imagen de alguien que le resultaba familiar. El elfo oscuro cubriendo sus ojos con una capucha de seda ricamente ornada que como un velo se ajustaba a la frente por una corona de cristal y los largos pendientes con gemas que colgaban de las oreja hasta rozar los hombros era todo lo que se veía en la imagen. Alberich, rey de Svartalfaheim, arrugaba los labios furioso.

—Me prometiste a la princesa Motvidnir, me prometiste al mejor de los cazadores para ello, ¿y qué he obtenido? Fracasos, excusas, mentiras. ¿Es todo lo que puede ofrecer la poderosa Aesir Hel?

El ojo amarillento y bestial de la diosa se contrajo. Para el elfo no era desconocido, así también como a muchos de sus enemigos, cuán odioso le era a Hel recordarle su parentesco con los Aesirs, mientras que el otro ojo más humano mantuvo una frialdad casi burlesca. Los labios carnosos y rojos como la sangre no hicieron ningún gesto que revelara su encono.

—Espero, Alberich, que tu insolencia esté bien justificada por tu frustración, ya sólo que entonces sería una mujer muy comprensiva —susurró la diosa con una quietud tan inexplicable en ella que incluso los demonios que servían en su salón se miraron confundidos—, de lo contrario 44me vería obligada a separar esa estúpida corona del resto de tu cuerpo de la manera ¡más violenta y sanguinaria que pudieras imaginar! —Explotó furiosa golpeando con la mano empuñada el trono, escupiendo saliva y maldiciones, más propio de ella—. ¡No voy a tolerar que una miserable alimaña de orejas largas insulte mi poder!

—Hel, señora del inframundo —Alberich se mostró de inmediato más sereno, incluso conciliador, ante la ira de la diosa de los infiernos. Parecía haberse percatado de su propio error al provocarla—, ruego perdone mis reclamos. Mas no se ha hecho conforme se me prometió. La princesa de Alvheim debe volver a mis manos o no habrá trato, ¡las tropas de Svartalfaheim no marcharán contra Asgard mientras no se me dé lo que quiero!

— ¿Insistes en insultarme, Alberich? ¿Qué me detiene de marchar sobre tu pequeña montaña y devorar cada alma que allí se oculta? Como demonios nacidos de mi genio tu pueblo me serviría mucho mejor que el montón de criaturas débiles y quejumbrosas en que se han convertido.

Alberich no respondió, pero su rostro oscuro se tensó endureciendo las mejillas escuálidas revelando la contradicción que existía entre su indignación y el prudente temor a la diosa que lo hacía desistir. Finalmente pareció ganar su orgullo.

—Sin la princesa no habrá trato. Los recursos de Svartalfaheim son valiosos para todo Asgard y los dioses no permitirían que cayeran en vuestras manos tan fácilmente como Alvheim, no sin una costosa batalla que ninguno de nosotros desea. Lo sabes, así que deberás decidir si quieres a mis ejércitos de tu lado o prefieres otro conflicto armado en las fronteras de Nifelheim.

—Maldito Alberich, estás mordiendo la mano que te ha alimentado todos estos siglos. Mi padre no estará complacido con esta amenaza de insurrección.

—Tu padre hizo una promesa conmigo. ¡Mi único anhelo es que él sea fiel a su palabra de Aesir!

—Y se hará, se hará como mi padre lo ha prometido pero ¡a su debido momento! Calla ya tus insulsos reclamos, cosas más importantes me necesitan ahora.

—Pero, reina Hel…

—Tendrás a tu princesa. Ahora prepara a las tropas de Svartalfaheim para mí que pronto he de necesitarlas y deja de fastidiar la poca paciencia que me queda.

Hel movió la mano no permitiéndole responder al rey de los elfos oscuros. La imagen se desvaneció en ondulaciones de la superficie, el anillo de luz se borró quedando únicamente el piso de piedra en el centro del salón. El silencio llenó la sala interrumpido por el lejano eco de los truenos. La soberana del infierno rasgó con sus largas uñas la piedra del trono lentamente, muy lentamente. Sus ojos buscaron en la oscuridad del cielo con tanto deseo como si quisiera encontrar una respuesta a sus predicamentos. ¿Qué más podía importarle el devenir de una cría elfo, o la alianza con un grupo de animales de orejas largas? ¿Qué se habría imaginado el necio de Alberich para exigirle algo a ella, cuando para una diosa el elfo no era más que ganado para alimentar sus fines? ¡Maldito él y toda su prole de animales parlantes! Problemas mayores ahora la preocupaban; Había sido humillada, derrotada, despojada y amenazada por seres todavía más miserables que las orejas largas. ¿Los dioses de Asgard?, jamás, esos títeres del destino no hacían más que bailar al son de la trama que su astuto padre y ella tejieron para su final, no, algo más inesperado la afligía. Los mortales de Midgard la volvieron a humilla, como han osado constantemente desde que fue expulsada del mundo que debió poseer; ellos la exiliaron del mundo que merecía para sí, ellos la ofendieron derrotando a sus mejores soldados, ellos la hicieron faltar a su palabra con el miserable Alberich en un trabajo que debió haber sido insignificante y que la hizo quedar mal también ante su poderoso y adorado padre, que si bien no le importaba en nada el rey de los elfos era su palabra la que quedaba en entredicho, su poder, la autoridad de Hel Laufeyiarson. Ahora, lo que nadie debía saber, un mortal le impidió también recuperar lo más valioso que una diosa podía tener, su halo divino, obligada ahora a vivir refugiada en lo alto de su torre dirigiendo inútiles peones en lugar de enfrentar la batalla en la primera línea de ataque donde era más divertido ver derramar la sangre de sus divinos enemigos. ¡Midgarianos!, ¿habría cometido un error al haberlos menospreciado en un principio? Esos seres de la insignificante Midgard no eran más que una plaga para ella. Maquinó por mucho tiempo un nuevo odio, uno que dirigió todos sus esfuerzos a un propósito tan fuerte que la guerra contra los señores de Asgard se comenzaba a tornar algo monótona y sin inspiración para su malevolencia.

La destrucción de la humanidad sería el único fin de sus planes, el único propósito que podría satisfacer su deseo de venganza, aunque tuviera que arrastrar a todo Asgard con ella.

.

La pálida luz del día menguada por un manto de nubes grises no alegraba a su corazón, ni la sombra que el borde de la ventana proyectaba como una línea diagonal oscureciendo la habitación y también parte de su rostro no era rival para cubrir su tristeza. La dama sentada en una finísima silla de madera parecía proyectar la imagen de una reina olvidada, menguada por las muchas desdichas y errores del pasado. Cogió la copa que descansaba en una pequeña mesa a su costado y probó el licor. Hizo un gesto de asco, nunca soportó los tragos muy ácidos y lo dejó, lamentó que ni siquiera el consuelo del olvido a través del alcohol se podía permitir en tiempos tan aciagos. Suspiró cansada de una existencia prolongada y sin alegrías. Ella representaba la cúspide de todas las reliquias que la rodeaban recuerdos de un universo extinguido, la última de su especie en Asgard, la última Vanir de sangre pura.

Ella pensaba en todo esto atormentada por la soledad.

—Soy un fósil viviente —sonrió burlándose de sí misma, moviendo la copa en la mano de un lado al otro con tanta fuerza que peligraba con derramar su contenido, actuando como una ebria a pesar de no haber bebido más que unas gotas de licor—. No importa lo bella y suave de mi piel, ¡como la de un bebé sin ninguna arruga!, no, sigo siendo una pobre pieza de museo —rió hasta que su voz dejó de hacer sonidos alegres para tornarse otra vez a la tristeza con un prolongado suspiro—, no soy más que un recuerdo pronto a desaparecer. Mi madre y mi padre me esperan del otro lado —dijo mirando el débil sol que apenas dibujaba su contorno tras la capa de nubes más allá de las ramas de Yggdrasil—. Pero no todavía, aún hay cosas que hacer. Para que lo nuevo nazca lo viejo debe morir, es la ley de la vida, quizás fue la respuesta que esa mujer Heid encontró para que nuestro pueblo pudiera perdurar eternamente. Sí, debió ser eso, su gran conclusión a nuestro dilema: El pueblo Vanir no sobrevivirá de una u otra manera, a menos que deje de ser Vanir, a menos que muera y se transforme. Todos se han ido ya, sólo yo quedo en este moribundo universo —miró su propio reflejo en la superficie del vino rojo como la sangre—, ¿es lo que debo hacer?

Dejó caer la copa y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para esconder la vergüenza de sus lágrimas. Freya reclamó en su momento de debilidad, oculta de todos los ojos a los que siempre debía mostrarse fuerte y serena, sabia y también cruel ante la necesidad, la injusticia de su destino como una niña negándose a la imposibilidad de sus deseos. Las leyendas contaban la gloria del reino del sol que ella no alcanzó a conocer, toda su vida fue la de una extranjera en Asgard, toda su existencia no conoció más que miserias. Si todas las vidas tenían un poco de vinagre y otro poco de miel, ¿qué pasaba con la dulzura que le correspondía a su existencia? ¿Quién se la había arrebatado?

Ahogó un suspiro deteniendo repentinamente los sollozos cuando escuchó el seguro pisar de botas sobre la alfombra. Con los ojos abiertos entre los dedos separados mirando el piso sintió vergüenza de alzar la cabeza al sentirse descubierta en un momento de debilidad. El ruido de una silla siendo acomodada del otro lado de la pequeña mesa y más pasos confirmaron sus temores. Aspirando profundamente levantó el cuerpo con toda la dignidad que le quedaba intentando mostrarse severa, en especial cuando recordaba que alguien había invadido su habitación, el lugar más sagrado de todo el cuartel. Toda su fortaleza se desplomó y su rostro divino de gran señora se torció cuando impactada no aparentó ser más que una adolescente atrapada en una situación vergonzosa.

— ¿Capitán Belenus?

Belenus sonrió levantando ligeramente el bien arreglado bigote, colocó sobre la mesa una botella distinta de vino y un par de copas, cogió aquella que antes se había servido la diosa y olfateando la punta como un experto miró a Freya levantando una ceja como si la estuviera regañando. Freya se sonrojó, tarde reaccionó enfurecida consigo misma por ese gesto involuntario de sumisión que percibió por el calor de su rostro cuando ella era la que debía estarlo fulminando con la mirada y no al revés. Tratando de recuperar el aliento buscó hablarle.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hace en la habitación de una dama sin previa invitación?

El capitán no respondió, vistiendo un traje de descanso elegante y cómodo colocó la botella de Freya en un rincón del piso dándole lugar a la que había traído en la mesa, un vino blanco y espumoso con el que llenó ambas copas. Cogió las dos, se sentó y le ofreció una a la dama. Freya la recibió asintiendo con gratitud antes de recordar que debía mostrarse indignada, lo intento otra vez pero la serenidad del capitán la hacía sentir a ella un poco infantil no pudiendo controlar la situación.

—Capitán, he hecho una pregunta, ¿qué hace usted en mi habitación?

—Por la amistad que tenemos, mi señora, creía que usted estaría dispuesta a invitarme a beber un trago uno de estos días, ¿estaba equivocado?

—No, sí, yo, bien, es… creo que sí.

—Entonces acepto su invitación —agregó Belenus sonriendo bebiendo un poco de la copa y mirando con relajo la ventana.

Freya se sintió burlada.

— ¡Capitán, yo no he dicho que…!

—Bueno, si le desagrada tanto mi compañía me retiraré de inmediato, mi señora.

—Yo no… no he dicho eso.

—Entonces me quedaré —levantó un poco la copa en el aire—, ¿un brindis por los amigos?

—Sí —confundida levantó su propia copa, las dos chocaron en un suave y cristalino sonido. Freya sacudió la cabeza bruscamente al sentirse dos veces burlada.

—No, ¡no!, todo está mal, no me refería a eso.

— ¿Entonces?

Freya no tuvo palabras para responder cuando otra parte de su conciencia la hizo percatarse de que Belenus, el más esquivo de todos los hombres del universo, se encontraba bebiendo junto a ella en su habitación y se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente. ¿En qué estaba pensando que se quejaba en lugar de disfrutar aquel inesperado regalo del destino? ¿Desde cuándo se había tornado tan ingenua como su alumna, habría sido culpa de la influencia de esa tonta chiquilla su ahora errático proceder?

—Dama Freya, ¿se encuentra bien? —Belenus preguntó sinceramente preocupado al verla castigarse a sí misma con tanta energía.

La dama avergonzada se frotó la frente un poco adolorida y sonrió tontamente.

—Sí, sí, lo siento, pensaba en alguna tontería.

Belenus asintió.

— ¿No va a beber?

—Ah, pues… no, no me gusta mucho el licor.

—Pero no es licor lo que he traído.

Al observar su copa notó la diferencia, era un simple extracto de manzanas muy ligero, apenas pudo percibir la fuerza de la bebida cuando la probó. Se emocionó tan bruscamente al descubrir que hasta en ese detalle había pensado el capitán que lo evitó girando el rostro intentando recobrar las fuerzas para dominar sus sentimientos antes de volver a enfrentarlo. Belenus confundido prefirió tomar la palabra ante la inexplicable timidez de la dama a la que siempre creyó fuerte y segura.

—Dama Freya, es verdad que hay situaciones en las que debemos estar solos —dijo el capitán con los ojos perdidos en el paisaje tras la ventana—, pero también es verdad que no siempre podemos consolar nuestras lágrimas si no tenemos a alguien más que nos ayude a limpiarlas.

— ¿Y usted, capitán, limpiará mis lágrimas?

—Sólo si me permite también limpiar las mías, dama Freya, pues así es como hacen los amigos.

Ella sonrió, otra vez era dueña de sí misma y no gracias a sus esfuerzos sino a la tierna calma con que ese hombre impregnaba el ambiente.

—Pero los amigos se llaman por su nombre…, Belenus —sonrió traviesa al haberlo llamado con tanta confianza.

—Como usted ordene, niña Freya.

Contuvo un gemido de emoción, sólo su hermano y la jefa Morgana a la que quería como a su nodriza eran los únicos seres con vida que alguna vez la llamaron de esa manera lo que le provocó dulces recuerdos. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre pudiera controlarla con tanta facilidad, a ella, la maestra de las manipulaciones?

— ¿Cómo es que tuvo la osadía de entrar en mi habitación? —Preguntó seriamente insistiendo en contravenirlo, pero el Capitán experimentado ante situaciones imposibles de vencer en el campo de batalla no se alarmó con un simple cruce de palabras, revelando una calma exasperante que no se quebraría aunque la dama, supuso ella en su mente mortificada, lo enviara a colgar al día siguiente.

—Es el deber de un caballero socorrer a una dama en apuros —terminó de decir dejando la copa sobre la mesa y en un divertido movimiento lleno de exageraciones deslizó la mano bajo el borde de la chaqueta sacando un pañuelo blanco que le ofreció a la dama. Recién recordó ella su llanto y con horror, dejando al capitán con la mano estirada, buscó a tientas apoyándose en el borde de la silla para levantarse a medias, un espejo de mano que cogió estirando el brazo alcanzando la superficie del tocador que se encontraba a poco más de un metro de su lugar para mirar con angustia su reflejo; notó las marcas de las lágrimas en su rostro aumentando su rubor. Con violencia cogió el pañuelo de Belenus y se limpió cuidadosamente la cara.

—No me parece divertido —reclamó la dama al escucharlo reír—, se está tomando demasiadas atribuciones en nombre de la amistad.

—Entonces será conveniente que me retire.

— ¡No! ¿Puede dejar de hacer eso?

— ¿Hacer qué?

Freya no sabía explicar la manera en que su alma se hundía en frustración y nerviosismo, sacada completamente de su zona segura, sin control de la conversación ni palabras que pudieran tornar la situación a su favor; se sentía como un juguete en las manos firmes y pesadas acostumbradas a no temblar en torno a una empuñadura, las manos de ese hombre al que siempre quiso dominar sin conseguirlo pero que jamás lo vio contraatacar con tal osadía como hasta ahora. ¿Él lo estaba haciendo intencionalmente para demostrarle finalmente su superioridad? ¿Desde cuándo había crecido tanto la figura de ese mortal ante sus ojos? ¿O siempre fue ella tan necia y joven, jugando a la política y las conspiraciones, que olvidó su verdadero lugar en el universo cuando al fin podía compararse a un ser de nobleza superior? ¿O en el fondo de su corazón permitía aquello porque deseaba sentirse así, segura y manipulada en manos de alguien más confiable que ella olvidándose por un instante de la dolorosa necesidad de tomar decisiones? Volviendo a reencontrarse con sus propios sentimientos cambió su opinión pensando ahora que esos minutos de tonto jugueteo infantil eran como un descanso en su vida, como una actuación en la que quiso ser por un instante una muchacha normal y no la importante diosa en el centro de los conflictos de Asgard. Pero todo sueño tenía un final y ella lo conocía. Al recordar quién era respiró profundamente siendo dueña otra vez de sí misma.

—Capitán, agradezco lo que intentaba hacer, pero le ruego ahora me disculpe y me permita estar a solas con mis pensamientos.

Belenus la miró seriamente, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante como si fuera a levantarse de la silla pero lo único que hizo fue acomodar el cuerpo para retroceder y descansar la espalda en el respaldo con mayor descaro cruzando las piernas con elegancia.

—No quiero.

— ¿Cómo? —Otra vez la diosa se sintió contrariada, deslizándose el porfiado mechón de la frente y perdiendo la poca seriedad que había conseguido expresar. ¿Qué esperaba ese endemoniado hombre jugando así con ella? ¡Él no estaba siguiendo las reglas del juego! Recordó entonces el único tema con el que Belenus jamás se atrevería a bromear, aunque aquello le costara para siempre poner una distancia que ahora había desaparecido para su secreta felicidad. Ella no se podía permitir tan vanidosa alegría, no la merecía, por lo que optó dolorosamente por ese último y odiado recurso para obligarlo a marchar—. Supongo que de esta misma manera contrariaba a su querida esposa. ¿Cómo se llamaba, Amaki era su bello nombre? No creo que en su memoria usted se perdonaría que tan osadamente se encontrara ahora molestando a una dama en su propia habitación y con quizás que otras reprobables cosas en mente. ¿La asaltó de igual manera cuando la conoció interrumpiendo en su intimidad?

Belenus la miró un momento, ese había sido un golpe bajo. Por un instante Freya celebró y también lamentó que la mirada del capitán se tornara tan seria y melancólica como antes, hasta que otra vez el brillo travieso similar al de su descendiente Ranma, en esa actitud tan extraña que la estaba enloqueciendo, dominó su semblante asustándola.

—Ni en mil años lo habría osado, a la primera vez que lo intenté con ella mi propia espada en sus manos terminó muy cerca de mi cuello para peligro de mi seguridad. Amaki Saotome era toda una fierecilla oculta bajo un manto de ingenua bondad —dio una risotada, bebió un poco y de paso lleno la copa de Freya que tras la respuesta del capitán la había vaciado de un solo trago ante el nerviosismo que ahora la dominaba. Comenzaba su preocupación a convertirse en pánico enfrentándose por primera vez a esa versión de Belenus tan amena y relajada.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo mi habitación se encontraba cerrada con llave.

—Hay habilidades muy prácticas que se aprenden en la vida de un espadachín. No todas dignas de las historias que narran de mí, pero definitivamente útiles.

— ¿Útiles como para infiltrarse en la habitación de una dama? Maravillosamente heroico y a la altura perfecta del infame capitán —la dama extasiada por el humor que cobró la conversación se relajó dejándose llevar por la burbujeante alegría.

Belenus recibió el golpe con una nerviosa sonrisa para contraatacar sin perder el buen ánimo.

—Pero también encantadoramente divertidas —el capitán sonrió cerrándole un ojo—, si la recompensa se encuentra a la altura del más valiente no hay reputación que valga detener semejante aventura.

—Bien, bien, ¿quién es este impostor y dónde se encuentra el "aburrido" líder de los Dragones Rojos?

— ¿Aburrido?

La dama rió como el canto de una avecilla ante la indignación del capitán revelando uno de los secretos de esa alma que siempre aparentaba perfección: un orgullo tan alto digno del apellido que ahora poseía. Belenus, tras su enojo inicial, sonrió al sentir que había conseguido su propósito. ¿Quién era la verdadera Freya?, ¿la dama angustiada, solemne, fría y manipuladora?, ¿o esa niña traviesa, alegre e inquieta de lengua ácida y rápida que pocos conocían, la misma que antes molestaba a Ranma cuando éste vivía? ¿Cuál de las dos era la real y cuál la máscara que el destino la obligó a utilizar sin descanso? Encogiéndose de hombros el capitán dejó la silla cuando la dama todavía reía divertida, con la mente un poco nublada ya por la bebida que si bien era suave para ella no evitaba que su poca resistencia y los nervios le provocara ya estragos en su buen juicio.

—Debo retomar la guardia, dama Freya, si me permite.

—No, no se lo permito.

—Pero…

— ¿Se retira ahora dejando a una dama sola con una botella a medio vaciar? Capitán, no es propio de usted, ni de su "infame fama"… —se detuvo pensando lo que había dicho para estallar en una risotada ante su burdo juego de palabras. Se limpió las lágrimas antes de insistir—. ¿Pretende evitar la responsabilidad por lo que ha provocado?

Volvió a sentarse. Estaba perdido por sus propias acciones. Cogió la botella y llenó otra vez ambas copas cuando la dama estiraba el brazo exageradamente para mostrarle que la suya se encontraba vacía. Tras beber un poco más ambos guardaron silencio descansando sus espíritus en un sabroso letargo mirando ambos el paisaje a través de los ventanales. Sólo la honestidad podía seguir a la risa. La dama suspiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

—Hice mal en enviarla —se quejó con tristeza bebiendo un poco más cuando ya el atardecer se veía caer por la ventana—. Si algo le llegara a suceder no me lo perdonaría. Esa niña no ha sido tocada por la oscuridad de nuestra historia, ¿qué he hecho al exponerla inocente a todo este veneno de nuestro legado? Los Vanir no hemos sido más que la escoria que pudrió a este joven universo.

—Lo necesario para que ella y toda su estirpe sobrevivan —respondió el capitán con seguridad—, darle armas para luchar, el conocimiento para enfrentar lo que sobrevendrá a Midgard.

—Asgard está perdida, nosotros la perdimos. Echarle la culpa a los Aesirs sería una cobardía de mi parte. Los Vanir corrompimos este mundo al intentar sobrevivir a nuestro propio final. ¿Está bien lo que estamos haciendo, seguiremos provocando el sufrimiento de millares por nuestro afán de vivir?

—Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse por pecados que a usted no le corresponde ninguna responsabilidad.

—No me consuele, no soy tan inocente. Provoqué la muerte de Gerdr y el eterno dolor y odio de mi hermano, de paso condenando a Asgard a este triste destino por mi necedad. Soy un monstruo.

—Tampoco es culpable de ello, no completamente. Fue engañada por Loki y víctima de la soledad a la que su hermano Freyr y su ciega ira la condenaron. Era joven en un universo extraño, amenazada constantemente por los señores de Asgard, testigo impotente de la muerte de su madre la dama Skadi, ¿qué más podría haber hecho? Dama Freya, yo soy la espada de su hermano Yngvi Freyr, mis pecados son tantos como los de él y debo vivir cada día con ellos, ése es el precio que debo pagar. Hay pecados que su hermano ocultó incluso de usted y no, no insista, nunca los conocerá de mi boca. Las acciones que he debido realizar para nuestros fines la harían odiarme con verdadero asco, tanto, que ni siquiera el pérfido de Dainn podría hacerme sombra. Su rol en esta tragedia ha sido únicamente hacer lo que podía en la situación en la que se encontraba injustamente involucrada. Era sólo una niña, un bebé, cuando dejó Vanaheim por lo que su hermano me narró, no conoció el mundo de donde provenía su pueblo ni tampoco participó en las decisiones que llevaron al final al universo del sol. No tuvo parte en la primera guerra de la creación, ni tampoco en las abominaciones originales que se cometieron en este mismo universo nacido para la guerra. No, no intento consolarla, no me ofenda creyéndome un adulador cuando sabe que jamás mentiría con tal fin. Usted es tan inocente como lo es esa chica Akane, lamentablemente en tiempos distintos y la esperanza que ella puede tener a usted le fue injustamente negada. Eso es algo que jamás me podré perdonar.

—La gran diferencia que existe entre Akane y yo ¿es el tiempo en el que nacimos? No lo sé, me confunden sus palabras con la esperanza de no sentir tanta repugnancia hacía mi misma. Pero hay algo en de lo que su insistente caballerosidad no me puede librar: Yo envié al prometido de Akane a la muerte. Nadie más que yo ordenó su partida, nadie más que yo sabiendo su destino no hizo nada para cambiarlo. Pude hacerlo, me sentí tentada a hacerlo, ¡cómo lamenté no haber torcido los deseos del malvado de Freyr! Pero al final la culpa que cargo hacia el daño que le provoqué a mi hermano me obligó una vez más a obedecerlo y actuar tan hipócritamente delante del joven Ranma sabiendo que lo enviaba a morir. ¿Por qué mi hermano me hizo hacer aquello? ¿Por qué lo envié a la muerte sin siquiera prevenirlo? Quizás así él hubiera…

—Ranma conoció su destino en Noatum, él no murió ignorante de su suerte —Belenus se mostró duro y justo—, él escogió la muerte para proteger a los suyos, fue su decisión y le pido que no menosprecie su sacrificio, dama Freya. Además…

— ¡Yo lo envié a morir!

—… ¡Usted lo único que hizo fue enviarlo a su salvación! —Belenus alzo la voz imponiéndose por sobre el grito de Freya cuando lo había interrumpido—, ¡y quizás con ello la de todo Midgard!

Freya abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ni siquiera ella conocía el motivo por el que su hermano le había ordenado hacer algo tan grotesco, pero el capitán sí lo sabía. Ella lo sospechaba y ahora confirmaba sus temores; El noble Belenus Saotome conocía perfectamente el secreto detrás de la muerte de Ranma y allí se encontraba tan sereno a su lado intentando consolarla a ella. ¿Qué clase de monstruo ocultaba esa alma tan admirable en apariencia? Se sintió perdida en un mar de confusión, ¿era ella la conspiradora o en realidad era Belenus el que movía los hilos detrás del destino del cuartel, el único guarda de la voluntad de su hermano Freyr, algo que ella creía hacer?

Agotada dejó caer el rostro sobre su mano reclinándose en la silla. Mirándolo decaída preguntó débilmente.

— ¿Por qué dice que lo he salvado?

Belenus guardó silencio. Había sido imprudente con sus palabras pero más había sido el dolor de la joven dama la que lo obligó a confesar parte de sus secretos. No podía permitir que ella cargara con tanta responsabilidad sin saber el bien que indirectamente podría haber provocado para todo Midgard.

—Eso es algo que le diré, pero que primero me debe jurar que no revelará ni tampoco la hará desistir de nuestra misión encomendada por su querido Freyr.

—Capitán, me asusta. ¿No debería decírmelo?

—No.

— ¿Pero lo hará de todas maneras, faltará a su palabra por primera vez, romperá una promesa con mi hermano sólo para iluminar mi desdichada ignorancia? ¿Por qué?

Belenus bajó la copa y con la mano acarició suavemente la mejilla de Freya. No fue un contacto sensual, ni mucho menos inoportuno, fue más bien un toque paternal que Freya comprendió a la perfección haciéndola sentir pequeña y protegida.

—Usted ya ha padecido demasiado por nuestra culpa y cargado con una responsabilidad que no le correspondía. Además, todavía tendrá que sufrir un poco más hasta sacrificar… será mejor que no pensemos en ello todavía, pero esta guerra ya ha devorado a más de un universo. Por lo menos debe saber la razón de todo esto o yo no podría morir en paz cuando llegue también mi tiempo.

—Belenus… ¿cómo se atreve a guardar más secretos que yo? —Freya indignada retiró la mano del capitán y resopló con fuerza empujando su mechón dorado en un acto de infantil indignación, llena de su femenino orgullo, que desconcertó al serio capitán.

.

3

.

El camino lodoso se tornó inseguro, con no más de metro y medio entre la pared de roca lisa y fría y una mortal caída a un barranco donde el río en su inferior levantaba tal espumosa neblina que impedía ver el fondo, se apoyaban en la pared caminando lentamente descendiendo de uno de los primeros segmentos boscosos del valle buscando encontrar el camino al siguiente para poder así cruzar el río. Aferrándose de las raíces que como lianas colgaban del borde superior de la pared comenzaban a sentirse desanimados ante cada paso, creyendo que no encontrarían una forma de pasar de una plataforma a la siguiente. Los cañones rocosos y los ríos de fuerte caudal parecían extenderse por todo el valle como ramificaciones de un gran árbol visto desde arriba aislando las secciones del bosque de hierro como si fueran islas a distintas alturas cubiertas de tan denso follaje que perdería a cualquier osado viajero.

Akane se detuvo más atrás cuando notó como los einjergars habían descubierto un grupo de lianas que unían la pared con el lejano extremo opuesto del acantilado donde los esperaba la siguiente sección del bosque. Los hombres se colgaban de unas lianas probando su resistencia pensando en utilizarla para cruzar el barranco. Antes de que ella pudiera advertirles nada, porque creía que debía hacerlo siendo la líder aunque en realidad no sabía qué opinar al respecto, Orrish se animó a cruzar primero apoyando los pies en las lianas inferiores y colgándose de la mano de las superiores. Esperaron silentes. Se escuchó un gruñido profundo como un eco y André interpretando el gutural lenguaje del bravo einjergar levantó el pulgar. Entonces los demás lo siguieron uno a uno. Sergus tuvo dificultades por encontrarse lastimado, pero Millia lo ayudó abrazándolo por la espalda y volando hasta el otro extremo. Al final quedaron Akane, Nina y Kertos. Los dos últimos miraron detenidamente a "su líder". La chica de Nerima adivinando sus intenciones comprendió que no podría discutir con ellos ya que se estaban asegurando de cuidarle la espalda. Akane trepó con precaución y sin mostrar temor cruzó el barranco deslizándose con seguridad. Cuando se detuvo en el centro rodeada por la húmeda neblina el frío inmovilizó sus manos y la embargó una terrible desorientación que le provocó sentirse colgada en una inmensidad blanca, saturados sus oídos por el tronar de las aguas que no podía ver bajo sus pies. Cerró los ojos para no seguir sintiéndose confundida, respiró profundamente y al abrirlos decidió retomar su lento movimiento.

Cuando todos hubieron cruzado se encontraban ante el inicio de una nueva arboleda más densa que la anterior, y miraban hacia atrás el terreno del que habían venido del otro lado del abismo como una meseta elevada a los pies de la montaña. Imaginaron que el camino los seguiría llevando en descenso, que cada parte del bosque era como una serie de balcones que colgaban de la montaña a distintas alturas buscando un terreno liso en el fondo del valle que ahora ya no estaban tan seguros que existía. Las pocas ilusiones que tenía Akane de haber llegado al final del descenso y que se encontrarían finalmente al nivel del valle se desmoronaron cuando cruzando por densos matorrales se detuvieron ante un nuevo abismo. Y ahora su decepción fue en aumento cuando descubrió que el barranco era en realidad un gran acantilado a un centenar de metros por sobre el verdadero valle verde y gris que se veía como un borroso manto oscuro bajo sus pies. ¡Habían descendido por horas a través de una fría selva para descubrir que todavía se encontraban a la altura de las montañas! Descansó el cuerpo el tronco más cercano a unos metros del acantilado y se quejó maldiciendo y suspirando a la vez. Todos se quejaron y eso la alegró un poco por no sentirse la única frustrada con esa aventura que distaba de las épicas gestas que contaban las leyendas. Se apoyó en un tronco que curvado por sobre el suelo parecía una banca. Se sacó una bota y la dio vuelta dejando caer un chorro de agua. Se sorprendió de la terrible humedad cuando ni siquiera recordaba haber pisado una posa que justificara tanto líquido en sus botas, todo era producto de la neblina constante que empapaba su corta capa como la lluvia. Al volver a acomodar la bota vio algo cerca de su mano y chilló. Los einjergars se levantaron empuñando las armas.

—No, no, lo siento, era sólo una araña.

Los hombres rieron y se volvieron a sentar. Akane no se sintió tranquila, esperaba que uno de esos caballeros matara al insecto que tenía el tamaño de un pequeño gato. Al final Millia se acercó espantándola con la mano. No se sabía si un arácnido tendría la inteligencia de comprender sus gestos, más extrañamente se movió torciendo las patas a una velocidad tan rápida, desapareciendo por el follaje, como si fuera un roedor asustado. Esto no tranquilizó a la mortal.

— ¿Por qué no la mataron?

—No es peligrosa a menos que sea molestada —explicó Millia—, pero si la aplastas sus intestinos se convertirían en cuestión de segundos en una masa oscura que al exponerse al aire desprendería al instante un veneno paralizante, muy rápido. Además de avisar con su fragancia a toda la colonia de su especie para venir a devorar a sus víctimas mientras todavía están respirando. También… ¿te atreverías a pisar algo tan grande?, eso sería muy desagradable.

—Qué… ¿Qué? —Akane titubeó temblando, se levantó al instante e insegura miró su entorno, habían tantas hojas y ramas oscuras cubriéndole los pies hasta los tobillos que deseó por un momento poder volar como su exasperantemente relajada amiga que no parecía sentirse intimidada con nada en el bosque. Más temor sintió cuando veía como los einjergars espantaban las mismas arañas tan grandes con las manos como si fueran simples aves incordiándolos para seguir charlando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Nerviosa tartamudeó al entender las palabras de Millia—. ¿Devorar a sus ví-ví-víctimas vi-vi-vivas?

—Aunque no siempre sucede —agregó inocentemente la hada sin notar la preocupante palidez de su amiga motivada en ese instante por su mala costumbre de explicarlo todo en detalle—, cuando la presa es lo suficientemente grande no se la comen, sino que inyectan dosis constantes de veneno que la dejan en un estado inducido de coma, la piel se endurece hasta tornarse dura como el tronco de un árbol y los órganos se vuelven también gelatinosos en su interior.

— ¿Órganos… gelatinosos?

—De esa forma utilizan los cuerpos que los cuelgan con sus redes de los árboles como incubadoras para los huevos de toda la comunidad de su especie. Cientos de huevos pueden caber en el interior de una víctima. Antiguamente se narraban espantosas leyendas de bosques extensos formados solamente por los ejércitos de midgarianos que desafiaron a la temible Hel durante la guerra por Midgard, y… ¿Akane, sucede algo malo?

— ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¿Acaso no estás asustada de lo que nos pueda suceder?

—Calma, calma, ya te dije que son inofensivas. Además su veneno no afecta a hadas o einjergars, sólo a humanos, así que nadie corre… eh… pues… ¿peligro?... eh —Millia se quedó sin palabras cuando recién recordó que su querida amiga era una mortal.

—Sólo a humanos, ¿no? —Akane no sabía si sentirse más asustada o enfadada con Millia cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja al mirarla indignada.

—Oh, Akane, lo lamento, no estaba pensando en lo que decía. Pero no te preocupes, ninguno de nosotros dejaríamos que te convirtieran en…

— ¡Quieres guardar silencio! Y, por favor, no me hables nada más de este bosque o sus criaturas.

—Pero…

— ¡Nada más!

—Lo siento.

Continuaron la marcha por el centro de la oscura selva. Ya no podía ver la luz del sol ni saber si descendían o subían por un camino tan irregular en el que cortaban ramas y saltaban raíces. A veces se tenían que trepar de los matorrales para equilibrarse sobre un terreno tan inclinado que parecía una pendiente, donde el follaje les impedía ver el fondo entre árboles que desafiaban la gravedad. Escuchaban a momentos el caudal de algún río golpeando con furia las rocas, pero todo era sonido, nada podían ver perdidos en mitad de los árboles.

—Estoy agotada —murmuró Akane sintiendo que la humedad en las botas se acumulaba hasta sentir que pisaba charcos de agua con los pies.

—Yo también, pero no podemos detenernos ahora —lamentó Nina limpiándose la humedad de la frente no sabiendo si era por el sudor o por la capa de neblina que los empapaba hasta los huesos—, debemos encontrar un claro seguro lejos de los árboles para pasar la noche.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Akane.

Millia se apresuró a responder.

—Porque durante la noche en el bosque de hierro…

— ¡Gracias! —Akane la interrumpió bruscamente—, gracias, pero no, prefiero no saberlo. Estaría mucho más agradecida ahora por encontrar una maldita salida de este oscuro lugar.

Su amiga asintió obedeciendo a sus deseos guardando silencio. Pero la preocupación que la dominaba se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando miraba continuamente el cielo que apenas se veía entre las ramas cada vez más y más oscurecido. Si para Millia una conocedora y natural de Gimle la noche en el Bosque de Hierro le provocaba temor, ¿qué le esperaba a ella? Akane maldijo por no haberle preguntado, ahora no sabía si habría sido mejor escucharla o tener que soportar esa mirada preocupada de su amiga que exacerbaba todos sus propios temores. Más arañas se movían por las ramas, lagartijas de color rojizo, aves extrañas de plumajes lúgubres y criaturas sombrías que apenas notaba moverse sin poder distinguir bien sus formas.

—Creía que el bosque de Gimle era un lugar hermoso —lamentó en voz alta que su primera impresión del valle se hubiera encontrado tan errada. Además ese lugar tétrico no era ni cercanamente similar a las maravillas que los libros que estudió describían sobre el país de árboles.

—No todo es igual en Gimle, hay lugares realmente bellos como nuestra ciudad capital, donde los árboles se confunden con los hogares de mi pueblo. Si no miras atentamente creerías que se trata de un bosque hermoso con pilares brillantes de cristal emergiendo del terreno irregular. Sólo a plena luz del día con nuestro pueblo surcando los cielos y danzando entre las ramas es que notas la gran vida que allí reside.

—Debe ser un lugar maravilloso —imaginar aquellos parajes tenía un efecto sedante para su alma inquieta, olvidándose del oscuro y húmedo lugar por el que avanzaban siguiendo a Kertos y Dante que se encargaban de abrir una ruta por la maleza que ahora les llegaban hasta los hombros, teniendo que colgarse en cada momento de las ramas que se curvaban cerca de sus cabezas para no tropezar.

— ¿Cómo puede haber un lugar tan desagradable en tu querido bosque? —Reclamó Nina hastiada de tanta humedad, moviéndose un mechón de su cabello empapado que se pegaba molestosamente en la frente entre sus ojos—, prefiero mil veces la ciudad creada por nuestros señores Aesirs que este sitio salvaje y sucio.

Millia no se tomó a bien el comentario de Millia, igual de agotada o más que sus compañeros apenas ella contuvo la calma para responderle.

—Pero ninguna ciudad en Asgard podría compararse un valle de Gimle que existía desde el inicio de todas las leyendas. Cubierto de frondosos árboles con tanta sabiduría como el más anciano de los mortales. Las aves dibujaban colores resplandecientes en las nubes. El lago de ese valle era la fuente de todas las aguas de Asgard, el inicio de todos los ríos. El atardecer en ese lugar cuentan las historias era un espectáculo que provocaba el llanto del más duro de los corazones.

—Sí, sí, muy lindo, ¿y por qué no nos encontramos mejor en ese "maravilloso" lugar en vez de estar aquí metidos en el lodo hasta las rodillas? —Insistió en quejarse la valquiria con un tono desagradable.

Millia se mostró solemne sorprendiendo a Akane, la que se encontraba en medio de esa pequeña tensión.

—Ya estamos en ese lugar, dama Nina.

— ¿Cómo?

—Este valle fue el primer lugar al que los Aesirs atacaron tras su victoria sobre Ymir el creador. En su codicia por hacerse de Asgard buscaron la raza más débil en apariencia para iniciar la conquista de este universo.

— ¿Las hadas fueron conquistadas por los dioses? —La ignorancia de Nina le provocó un culpable placer a Millia en su enojo, del que después se arrepentiría por su corazón de naturaleza bondadoso. Para Akane esto fue una confirmación de que la historia de las hadas no era ya recordada en Asgard tal y como la jefa Morgana le había advertido durante sus visitas a la cocina del cuartel.

—Lo fueron —ignorando a Nina se dirigió a Akane como si quisiera a ella explicarle la historia, sabiendo que la valquiria las escuchaba atentamente—. Akane, ¿sabes la auténtica razón por la que este valle es llamado "el bosque de hierro"?

—No, no, no he encontrado nada en los textos que me ha facilitado la dama Freya.

—Y no lo harás porque son libros escritos en Asgard por los señores de este mundo. Esta tierra fue la primero donde las hojas de Gimle probaron el dolor de las espadas forjadas de metal. Con sus armas los Aesirs rasgaron las ramas y las hojas hasta las raíces, el fuego de la guerra tornó en cenizas a los más sabios árboles, los últimos que tenían conciencia en Asgard. La fuente de todas las aguas se tiñó con la sangre de las inocentes víctimas y llegó hasta los confines del país divino, llevando el mensaje carmesí de que este universo sería regido para siempre por la guerra. No, no fue una batalla, fue un asesinato. Atacaron a seres que no sabían defenderse, cogieron esclavas y abusaron de muchas de ellas; éramos una raza que no sabía lo que era el contacto carnal con otros seres, nacíamos de los brotes de Gimle, y mis antepasadas lo aprendieron de la manera más dolorosa y traumática. Los primeros híbridos fueron concebidos en esas circunstancias, seres enloquecidos e imperfectos, llenos del odio de sus madres y de Gimle, desequilibrados espiritualmente, nacidos de hadas que perdieron todo resplandor y comunión con el bosque sometidas a una vida de servidumbre lejos de los árboles que tanto amaban. Las hadas no siempre fueron tan parecidas a los hijos de Asgard, antes variaban en forma y resplandor tan diversos como los distintos árboles y flores, ahora todas se consideran contaminadas con la sangre de los Aesirs en cierta medida pareciéndonos mucho en forma a los Aesirs o a los humanos.

Nina se detuvo enrojecida de indignación y apenas consiguió susurrar una maldición.

—Nina, ¿sucede algo malo? —Preguntó Akane un poco preocupada.

Millia respondió por ella.

—No siempre es agradable enterarse que los señores que tanto admiramos, o que la sangre que llevamos en nuestras venas proviene de inicios tan deleznables. Las valquirias son Aesirs de segunda categoría, doncellas de la batalla, de naturaleza divinas, "santas". Nacidas de valquirias, nietas de valquirias, sus padres son dioses o grandes héroes entre los mortales. ¿Pero por qué sólo pueden engendrar mujeres que continúen con su tradición de servir a los dioses al igual que las hadas que cuando procrean como los mortales contra su propia naturaleza pueden engendrar igualmente sólo hijas? Porque las valquirias se cuentan entre los primeros híbridos nacidos del cruce de las hadas y los Aesirs. Sí, es verdad que hay unas pocas dinastías de valquirias que en su primera generación nacieron de madres midgarianas o incluso enanas, pero no es la norma, ya que las llamadas de primera generación fueron hijas de Gimle también a pesar de que lo nieguen en sus historias y todas se consideren herederas de un linaje Aesir tan puro como las aguas de Asgard: irónicamente las mismas aguas que se mezclaron con sangre inocente.

— ¿Qué, eso es verdad? ¿Nina?

— ¡Eso no es cierto!, las valquirias tenemos un inicio glorioso, somos el resultado de un pacto, una alianza entre muchos pueblos. Somos hijas de la paz que los Aesirs han conseguido al reunir a todos los pueblos de Asgard como si fuera una única nación. ¡Somos hijas de pactos y alianzas de paz!

— ¿Alianzas de paz? —Millia levantó una mano indicando el bosque las rodeaba, su enojo superaba toda la suavidad que antes contenía su carácter puro que la hacía detestar todavía más el pecado de los Aesirs. Un manto de oscuridad la rodeaba, uno que sólo percibió Akane con su don de hechicera, que la hacía ver a Millia alta y digna como una reina, ¿o sería como una princesa? La hija de Gimle por su naturaleza unida al bosque se sentía influenciada sin notarlo por el odio latente que cada hoja y cada grano de tierra de ese valle le transmitía—. Todo este valle clama por la sangre que bajo la tierra todavía fresca alimenta las raíces del bosque de hierro. Este lugar espantoso no es sino el resultado de la ira de Gimle. Sus criaturas también han sido afectadas por el deseo de venganza. Aquí también sucedió la primera respuesta de mi pueblo, que organizadas por su deseo de sobrevivir nombraron a la primera y última reina que tendría Gimle. En este lugar las hadas dejaron de ser seres puros y mancharon sus manos con sangre de los Aesirs cuando utilizaron por primera vez su poderosa magia para contraatacar produciendo un terrible cataclismo que transformó para siempre a este valle en lo que ahora ves. Al final, ya no quedaba nada de este sitio que pudiera ser recuperado y las primeras hadas lloraron sabiendo recién que con la violencia habían perdido mucho más que lo arrebatado por los Aesirs. Desde un principio este universo torció su destino para mal —lamentó con un sollozo, recién en ese momento Akane pudo percibir como un escalofrío la oscuridad que manaba de todo el bosque y comprendió que estaba afectando los sentimientos de su amiga. La cogió por los hombros y la obligó a avanzar.

—Vamos, vamos, ya es suficiente. Nina, no te quedes atrás, no podemos perder más tiempo.

—Ahora das órdenes —se quejó murmurando la valquiria, intentando desahogar su frustración. No podía ser verdad lo que esa tonta hada le estaba diciendo, los Aesirs jamás habrían… Golpeó con fuerza el tronco de un árbol y todos se detuvieron mirándola preocupados. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? No era tan necia para negar lo que los dioses habían hecho siglo tras siglo jugando con las criaturas de ese universo.

— ¿Nina…?

—Nada, ¡nada! Olvídenlo. Será mejor que continuemos.

Pero en el fondo parecía haberse dado cuenta de que su pequeño mundo no era más que una ilusión. No estaba furiosa con Millia porque sabía que ella jamás mentiría, sino que su enojo se iba a lo que antes tanto adoraba y eso era lo que más la asustaba.

.

La suerte quiso acompañarlos y encontraron al final del bosque una pequeña planicie de roca irregular cruzada por matas de pasto seco amarillento, unida a la pared lisa y afilada de la montaña. Del otro extremo la planicie terminaba en otro gran abismo con una gran vista de la profundidad verde y gris del valle. Ninguno de ellos se desanimó al comprender que no se habían acercado en nada al centro del Bosque de Hierro, más comprendían ahora que hubieron estado descendiendo en espiral nivel por nivel siempre pegados a la pared del valle, de una enorme meseta llena de vegetación a la siguiente, cruzando difíciles arboledas tan densas y húmedas como la peor de las selvas de Midgard, y en ocasiones tan frías como los bosques de Alaska. En la pared de roca hallaron un hundimiento que parecía el inicio de una caverna, pero que no tenía mucha profundidad. Felices de encontrar un refugio donde podrían encender el fuego los einjergars se estiraron en el suelo tirando el equipaje y comenzaron a preparar la fogata sin que nadie los hubiera mandado. Akane se encogió de hombros justo cuando ellos recordaron recién a la que lideraba la misión y con las manos a medio hacer los cinco se detuvieron mirándola expectantes.

—Prosigan —ordenó con los dedos en la frente lamentando sentirse más una protegida que la auténtica guía de ese grupo.

Mientras los hombres ordenaban las cosas con la rapidez que da la experiencia militar, Millia comenzó a improvisar la cena a un costado del fuego cortando algunos vegetales que precavidamente había traído en su morral. La hada tarareaba felizmente una melodía de Midgard que quizás había aprendido en su viaje a París, lo que fue confirmado por André, el galo, que se le unió cantando entre dientes en su lengua natal y ayudándola también a cocinar, ya que era una de sus grandes pasiones. Millia parecía haberse olvidado del todo de su anterior desencuentro con Nina, era como si al salir del bosque toda su personalidad hubiera mejorado lejos de la influencia del odio que fluía bajo esa tierra maldita.

Abandonando el pequeño refugio sintiéndose un estorbo Akane descubrió fuera de la gruta a Nina sentada en una roca mirando el cielo. La joven mortal suspiró suponiendo que más problemas esperaban. Por un momento tuvo la tentación de dejarla sola, dio media vuelta, pero al girar la cabeza para observarla notó que el espíritu de la valquiria irradiaba un dolor que no creyó jamás sentir en una persona tan enérgica y determinada como ella. Apretó los dedos, volvió a girar y armándose de paciencia se acercó sabiendo que no podría jamás abandonarla aunque fuera juzgada de entrometida.

—Nina, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Ella dijo la verdad, ¿no es así? —Respondió bruscamente pero sin poder ocultar del todo el pequeño temblor de su voz.

Akane respiró profundamente. Recogiendo por detrás la falda corta de su traje de aventurera se sentó a su lado en la misma roca. Juntó las manos sobre las piernas y se quedó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Sabía que Nina era orgullosa y creía hacerle un favor al no mirarla de frente en un evidente momento de debilidad. Respondió lentamente cerrando los ojos como si sintiera la pena de la valquiria cuando en realidad no la comprendía aunque trataba de hacerlo. También se había molestado con Nina por la manera en que ésta defendió a los dioses sabiendo ahora de las crueldades que habían cometido los Aesirs con el pueblo de la nación de los árboles.

—Sí, sí lo hizo.

—Así que tú también lo sabías, ¿no?

—Hace poco me enteré de la historia del pueblo de Gimle en el cuartel, no sabía que se trataba de un secreto en Asgard; a veces no sé diferenciar lo que todos saben en este mundo de lo que la dama Freya me confía como algo reservado que debo cuidarme de hablar así que me he acostumbrado a no mencionar nada de lo que aprendo. Lo lamento, no quería ofenderte.

—Todavía no puedo creérmelo, tantos años viviendo en este mundo y hay cosas que incluso tú conoces mejor que yo. Qué estupidez.

—Vamos, no es para tanto.

—Lo es. Tú, Akane, que viviste en una tierra consentida por la paz no entiendes la diferencia, ¿pero sabes lo que significa odiar todo este tiempo a la persona equivocada por culpa de tu propia ignorancia?

—No te comprendo, ¿odias a Millia?

—No, no a ella —se sacudió el cabello con ambas manos impaciente para terminar tragando una gran bocanada de aire con fuerza intentando calmar a su atribulado espíritu—. Esa tonta de Millia estaba equivocada en una cosa, yo no soy como el resto de las valquirias.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Yo no desciendo de una estirpe de valquirias famosas, ni mucho menos soy hija de algún antiguo héroe, ¡ni siquiera soy realmente mucho mayor que ustedes dos en años de Midgard, Ah! Soy el resultado del error de una mujer idiota que creía que con mi nacimiento su situación mejoraría en Asgard.

—No mucho mayor que… —Akane balbuceó dubitativa, siempre creyó que Nina, por ser inmortal, tendría varios siglos de experiencia. Incluso Méril pareciendo tan joven e inocente tenía tantos años en Asgard como para ser su tatarabuelo y esa revelación mudó profundamente la manera en que veía a la joven valquiria. Cuando pensó recién en lo último que ella le dijo—… ¿Una mujer idiota?

—Todavía existen valquirias de primera generación en estos tiempos, las que no son bien miradas por no poseer "la pureza" de las que tienen apellidos de más de veinte generaciones de famosas diosas de la guerra, por irónico que suene aquello ahora que sabes que todas somos mestizas de nacimiento.

—Espera un momento, ¿tú eres una de…? ¿Significa que tu madre no fue una valquiria?

—Comprendes bien, Akane, tan despistada no eres después de todo —se mordió los labios impaciente—. He sido una idiota todo este tiempo culpando a mi madre por mi estúpido nacimiento, porque por ella nunca pude ostentar ser más que una valquiria insignificante con un pasado tan vergonzoso que jamás tuve una oportunidad real de ser reclutada por los grandes escuadrones de Asgard que siempre buscaban a las mejores. ¡Ni siquiera me dieron la oportunidad de probar mis habilidades! Cuando llegó la edad en que debía mostrar mi valía con toda la preparación que tuve durante años nada, no, nada les valió a ellos para tacharme como a un desperdicio, ¡y todo fue su culpa! Cuánto rencor reuní desde entonces, cada humillación. Cada rechazo, ¿por qué debí nacer en primer lugar? —Se calmó juntando las manos, entrelazando los dedos e inclinando el rostro descansó la frente sobre los nudillos antes de conseguir el suficiente aliento para continuar—. Para que lo comprendas mejor un ser híbrido de primera generación como yo puede escoger su destino en Asgard y purificar mediante un ritual creado por los señores de Asgard la parte más fuerte de sus dos esencias. Yo odié compartir la naturaleza de mi madre, ¡y quería ser una Aesir, yo soy la hija de un dios! No deseaba compartir la mediocridad de mi estúpida madre.

Akane comenzó a sospechar lo que Nina intentaba decirle con tantos rodeos y preguntó muy lentamente, intentando impregnar su voz de la mayor simpatía posible pero que no evitó la fuerza de la directa honestidad de la chica.

— ¿Quién era tu madre?

Nina Dalange dudó, miró a Akane, se sonrojó por la vergüenza que le causaba confesar su pasado a una desconocida. Luego recordó que esa chica no era una extraña sino "Akane", la boba mortal que tanto gustaba meterse en líos ajenos, y más confiada sonrió porque podía finalmente considerar a alguien una amiga. Apartando los ojos de ella comenzó a hablar entre pausas.

—Soy la hija de un hada y un Aesir que fue seducido por ella. No soy nada más que un ejemplo de lo más vergonzoso que puede suceder en Asgard. Cuando cumplí la edad de definir mi destino y fui rechazada por todos los escuadrones Lord Freyr fue el único que me aceptó y me otorgó título y también autoridad creciendo la deuda que ya tenía con él. Por causa de eso no sabes cómo aumentaron los rumores por un buen tiempo, aquellos que de por sí ya eran malos porque siempre él fue la atracción del odio del resto de los señores de Asgard, hablando a sus espaldas todo lo malo que quisieron de su persona; desde que en realidad yo era su vergonzosa hija hasta incluso considerarme una de sus amates, o peor, con cuánta repugnancia tuve que soportar rumores que mezclaban ambas cosas acusando que los Vanir eran todos seres corruptos, hasta incestuosos… No, tú no lo conociste, pero de hacerlo sabrías y te enfurecerías de igual manera con tantas estúpidas mentiras. Nunca me importó lo que dijeran de mí, ya no, estaba acostumbrada a esos malos tratos pero ¿de él, el único al que le debía toda mi existencia? Aunque tampoco parecía incomodarle lo que los demás dioses pensarán. De no ser por Lord Freyr habría seguido el camino de mi madre, negado mi sangre Aesirs por obligación y haberme tenido que convertir en esencia en un hada más, ¡el peor de todos los destinos para la hija de un señor de Asgard! Ya que un hada híbrida también es rechazada por sus pares nacidas de las flores de Gimle.

—Nina, lo siento tanto, yo no lo sabía. Debió ser muy duro para ti.

— ¡Qué es lo que sientes!, ¿ah? ¿Qué no haya escogido ser un hada? ¿Eso es lo que lamentas? Pues puedes sentirte satisfecha porque sí, estaba equivocada, ¡siempre estuve equivocada! Desprecié el lado equivocado de mi familia. Ahora… ahora me siento avergonzada de mirarme al espejo y saber que escogí ser de la raza equivocada.

—Nina…

—Odié ser un hada porque mi madre nunca fue un gran ejemplo para mí. Desde pequeña la veía como a un ser patético, opacado, sin el resplandor que los cuentos de Asgard le atañen a los seres de Gimle. Tú conociste hadas de primera categoría, Akane, te codeas con Millia que por mucho que me moleste es un ser único con la estatura de una diosa, o con la jefa Morgana y su gran sabiduría, pero no sabes cómo son todas en realidad. Mi madre quería tener favores especiales, sedujo a "mi padre" para ello, quiso darle una hija sólo para encadenarlo a ella. ¿Y qué sucedió? Nada, a los dioses no les interesa cuántos vástagos puedan llegar a tener. Además que mi madre fue apartada de sus deberes como ama de llaves de la casa de ese dios y condenada a un rincón de la cocina por su insolencia. No, no comprendes la razón por la que mi madre fue castigada, al escuchar la historia de Millia quizás ahora entiendo también que las hadas no siempre tuvieron esa cualidad, quizás la desarrollaron tardíamente para protegerse de los abusos de los Aesirs, pero debes saber que ellas se diferencian de las mujeres de las otras especies ya que ahora pueden "escoger" voluntariamente cuando concebir a un hijo con otra especie. Así que mi madre tuvo toda la culpa de quedar embarazada, un acto intencional, y fue justamente castigada por su insolencia.

—Esto es mucha información, no sé si estoy comprendiéndolo todo. ¿Tu padre…?

—No importa él, ni yo ni las otras cien valquirias que pudo haber concebido como hijas. Pero tener una hija de primera generación con otra especie que no sea una valquiria, ¡una híbrida!, y más con un hada sin importancia fue una mancha para su reputación. Al final crecí en una cocina entre cestos de mimbre y especias oculta de los ojos del resto de la casa en la que mi madre servía.

—Tu madre debió sufrir mucho también.

— ¿Eso crees? La maldita mujer me dejó de lado cuando se llevó el fiasco de ser humillada por mi culpa. ¿Te dije ya que mi deuda creció con Lord Freyr cuando me reclutó como a una auténtica valquiria? Pues ya le debo mi vida porque hubiese muerto por las malas atenciones de mi madre y del resto de la casa en la que vivía de no ser porque Lord Freyr, sabiendo de mi nacimiento, me compró como cualquier posesión, como un mueble más al dios que fue mi padre. Ni siquiera costé mucho. Entonces m vida sí tuvo una chispa de felicidad, fueron otras las hadas las que me criaron, la jefa Morgana y sus chicas las que me alimentaron, vistieron y educaron. Fueron ellas mis auténticas madres. Y fueron ellas las que me instaron desde pequeña a que debía convertirme en una valquiria y no seguir el triste destino que padecían las hadas en Asgard. Al final las obedecí y también mi tonto orgullo que me decía que no podía ser mi destino tan miserable. ¡Merecía ser una diosa!, no una pobre hada, no como lo fue mi madre, eso era lo que creía.

—Entiendo ahora porque te molesta tanto estar cerca de Millia.

— ¿Bromeas? No estás comprendiendo nada, ¡detesto a Millia, realmente la detesto!

— ¿Pero por qué? Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que te ha sucedido.

— ¡La detesto porque le temo, por todo lo que ella significa para mí! Porque si mi verdadera madre hubiese sido un hada tan noble y orgullosa como lo es ella toda mi vida habría sido muy distinta. ¿Crees que Millia en el lugar de mi madre hubiese permitido que alguien la humillara, o humillara a su hija? —Nina se cubrió el rostro con las manos—. A ella la admiro —confesó con un gimoteo—. Siempre tan noble, tan amable, tan orgullosa de su pueblo, ¡es idéntica a las hadas de las leyendas! Si ella hubiese sido mi madre entonces yo… Por ella siento lastimado todo mi desprecio hacia mi nacimiento. Y ahora, cuando más liada me encontraba con mi propósito de ser una Aesir, porque no soy ciega a todas las atrocidades que los señores de Asgard cometen a cada momento, es que me entero que todo lo que odiaba de despreciable en el pueblo de Gimle, toda esa mediocridad y miseria que representaba el recuerdo de esa madre a la que apenas conocí y que justificaba todavía mi determinación, también es resultado de lo que hicieron los Aesirs. ¡Por Hel, he escogido ser lo que más debí odiar desde un principio! ¿Cómo pude haberme equivocado tanto? Dime, dímelo, Akane, ¿qué sentido tienen todas las promesas que hice durante años?, ¿cómo no sentir vergüenza al recordar todas las veces que dije en voz alta que sería la más orgullosa de las valquirias, tanto, que me convertiría en una auténtica Aesir? Morgana y las demás debieron sentir pena de mis deseos, su hija adoptiva convertida en lo que ellas tanto debieron detestar, ¡una Aesir!, pero me apoyaron y jamás me revelaron nada de esto porque sabían que así mi vida sería más fácil en la cruel Asgard. ¿Qué he hecho todo este tiempo? ¿Qué hago ahora para remediar tanto daño que debí provocarles a las únicas mujeres que me dieron amor?

Akane guardó silencio. Nina cruzó los brazos apoyándolos sobre las rodillas e inclinando la cabeza ocultó su rostro, ella era demasiado orgullosa para que la vieran llorar. Pero la alumna de Freya después de haber pensado en todo lo que había escuchado se sintió más tranquila. Suspirando con la paciencia que muchas veces antes le viera a su hermana mayor Kasumi, imitándola quizás sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sonrió tranquilamente cuando posó su mano sobre la cabeza de su atribulada amiga.

—No es difícil saber lo que tienes que hacer.

— ¿No? —Preguntó la valquiria con la voz temblorosa y su alma quebrada sin poder levantar el rostro.

—No, simplemente debes pedir disculpas.

— ¿A esa tonta de Millia? —Volvió a susurrar temblorosa.

—No, a ella no. Fue tan brusca como tú, ambas lo fueron. Después hablaré con ella al respecto.

— ¿Entonces con quién debo disculparme?

—Con la jefa Morgana y las chicas del cuartel. ¿Y sabes qué les dirás después?

—Qué renunciaré a mi idea de ser una valquiria.

— ¿Qué? Espera, yo ni me refería a algo tan drástico.

—No, no lo pensaste —Nina levantó el rostro y sonrió recuperando otra vez su orgulloso semblante a pesar de tenerlo manchado por las lágrimas—, pero yo sí. No soy una mujer que haga las cosas a medias. Llegó la hora de despreciar a los que verdaderamente merecen ser despreciados. ¡Escupiré el nombre de mi padre y de todos los Aesirs!

—Nina, yo… no creo que sea la solución, y…

— ¡Al demonio con todos! Ya verás como la nueva Nina es cien veces mejor que la anterior. Quizás no pueda volver atrás, quizás no pueda dejar de ser una valquiria, ni mitad Aesir, pero puedo escoger a qué lado de mi sangre honrar, después de todo soy una afortunada maldita híbrida, ¿no lo crees? Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

—Eso es… ¿bueno? —Akane se sintió algo contrariada con la violencia que Nina desprendía en cada una de sus ideas. ¡Y Ranma a ella le decía violenta!, aquello le pareció ridículo—, quizás… quizás deberías pensarlo un poco.

— ¡No hay tiempo para eso! Debemos terminar esta misión y regresar lo más pronto a Asgard. Debo presentarle mi renuncia a la dama Freya.

—Nina, por favor, ¿no estás siendo un poco…?

— ¿Arrebatada? ¡Por Nifelheim, claro que sí! Es la única manera en que las cosas consiguen hacerse en esta vida. Gracias, Akane —cogió a su amiga mortal por los hombros remeciéndola con inusitado entusiasmo—, me fuiste de mucha ayuda.

—Yo… bueno… eh… por nada, supongo.

Akane se despidió de ella, no sabía si se sentía aliviada, feliz por Nina, o más preocupada que antes cuando la dejó murmurando nuevos planes y sonriendo entre dientes. Al regresar al refugio se topó con Millia que la esperaba en la entrada.

— ¿La comida está lista?

—No todavía —respondió la hada taciturna, Akane notó recién que Millia tenía sus ojos puestos en la silueta de Nina a la distancia—, pero el señor André está haciendo algo increíble. Jamás esperé que pudiéramos comer tan bien como en el cuartel en mitad de un campamento. Los demás están entusiasmados y el señor Sergus parecía sentirse mucho mejor gracias a ello.

— ¿André cocinando?

—Dejé de ayudarlo cuando descubrí que estaba siendo un estorbo —agregó un poco contrariada.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Necesito hablar con alguien… y pedir disculpas porque no he sido muy comprensiva con ella desde el principio.

—Espera, Millia, ¿tú sabías lo de Nina?

Millia no respondió, le dedicó una mirada comprensiva a su amiga y una sonrisa, a la vez que hizo una ligera reverencia dejándola sola, caminando directamente hacia Nina con las manos tomadas por delante de su abrigo.

—Bien, pero recuerda que todavía tienes una charla pendiente conmigo. No te has librado de tu regaño —la acusó Akane muy seriamente.

Millia inclinó la cabeza acusando el golpe de las palabras de Akane a la que aun en tono de broma creía bastante serias, sonrió de nuevo con nerviosismo y repitiendo la reverencia se alejó. Akane se encogió de hombros, sentía que muchas cosas habían sucedido esa noche y ninguna por su causa.

.

4

.

Freya balanceó la copa lentamente. Pálida su rostro se confundía con el reflejo de la luna que se apreciaba a medias entre las nubes grises que como un manto cubrían los cielos de Valhala. Cuando consiguió recuperar la voz acusó con tal fuerza al hombre sentado a su lado que los muros se estremecieron.

— ¿Cómo, cómo ha podido vivir todo este tiempo ocultando tales…? No, no me lo diga, ¡y yo que creía que mi alma se encontraba podrida de mentiras!, pero usted…

Belenus retrocedió el cuerpo recostándose en el respaldo de la silla. No parecía afectado por la ira de la dama, más bien lo esperaba.

—Yo lo envié a la muerte —insistió buscando en los ojos del capitán algún indicio de su alma arrepentida, que no encontró—, pero usted… ¡usted lo ha condenado a algo mucho peor!

— ¿No ha sido lo mismo que usted hizo con Akane?

La dama se mordió los labios.

—Ella sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero él…

El capitán la interrumpió alzando la copa esperándola, como si quisiera brindar por alguna alegre ocasión aunque sus rostros fueran ejemplos de dolor y desesperación.

—Celebremos por un par de mentirosos ingenuos víctimas del maestro de todos los manipuladores.

—Y yo guardando tan nobles sentimientos hacia mi hermano y sintiéndome tan culpable por lo que le hice —ella se encogió de hombros conteniendo un gimoteo—, quizás nunca debí saber nada de esto, mi mundo habría sido por siempre un lugar oscuro, pero simple —lo odiaba ahora, pero más se odiaba a sí mismo, aunque ningún odio sería mayor que el que debía sentir por su antes amado hermano. Resignada levantó la copa y la chocó suavemente con la del capitán—. ¡Por un par de pésimos mentirosos!, creyéndome la dueña de este juego no resulté ser más que otro juguete en manos del malcriado de Freyr.

—Los dos lo fuimos.

—Y lo seguiremos siendo, porque no podemos cambiar nada de lo que hicimos ni de lo que habrá de venir. No imaginaba que la situación fuese tan desesperada, siendo la conocedora de los secretos de Asgard ahora resulta que he sido una cría ignorante toda mi eternidad. ¿Qué ahora, qué nos queda, capitán?

—Esperar. No fuimos los que comenzamos con esto ni tampoco seremos los responsables de terminarlo.

— ¡Tan inútiles somos! —La dama bebió su copa hasta vaciarla arrojándola después a la alfombra llena de rabia—. Si llegase a existir otro mundo al que mi alma fuera tras mi muerte, cosa que dudo ahora sabiendo que todo el universo está en manos de eso críos, confrontaría a Freyr por todo esto.

Belenus meció suavemente el licor observándolo con paciencia, meditando en como el flujo de la historia iba y volvía al igual que el líquido repitiendo eternamente su patrón de odio y muerte, de errores, pecados y también esperanzas trucadas por el destino que se burlaba de los seres con conciencia dejándoles creer en un futuro que nunca llegará. Sonrió con tristeza, quizás había uno, libre del destino, que pudiera algún día hacerle frente; ¿No habían sido todos sus sacrificios por el único motivo de ganar esa última oportunidad, sentirse en pequeña parte uno de los engranajes que pudieran darle un final a los caprichos de esa fuerza llamada destino?

—Freyr, su hermano, también fue un juguete del destino. Espero que no lo olvide ni permita que su odio opaque el amor que siente por él. No me lo perdonaría si sé que por mi confesión terminara detestando al que también es una víctima del pasado.

—No, no le permito que lo excuse. Además ya lo odiaba desde mucho antes, tanto como a mí misma. Pero agradezco de todas formas el que lo haya intentado, mi querido Belenus.

— ¿No me odia después de todo lo que le he dicho?

— ¿Y cómo podría?

La dama y el capitán se miraron y sonrieron cómplices de un secreto que ninguno de los dos podría revelar en esta vida.

.

La selva dejó de parecerle húmeda y lodosa. Lo que podría significar una espléndida noticia se convirtió en algo peor de lo que hubiera imaginado. El aire se tornó glacial, los charcos ahora cristalizados crujían bajo el peso de las botas tornándose en peligrosas y resbaladizas trampas, que comprobó cuando vergonzosamente fue la primera en caer sentada dándose un fuerte golpe. Ninguno se rió de ella, pero bastantes deseos tenían cuando lo comprobó amenazándolos con la mirada. Los árboles se cubrieron de una capa de nieve que había caído durante la madrugada y los copos se mecían en mayor presencia cubriendo el aire. La brisa fría soplaba de vez en cuando helándola hasta la piel sintiéndose tan protegida por su traje de aventurera como si estuviera desnuda, tirando en todo momento de los bordes de la corta capa que rodeaba su cuerpo hasta la cintura deseando sin esperanzas que la hubiese cubierto hasta los pies. Lo que más la frustraba era notar que todo el resto del grupo, si bien se quejaba del frío, no parecía en realidad afectarlos acostumbrados a la vida en Asgard, ni siquiera Millia que a pesar de su notorio agotamiento que seguía exasperando a Nina, no la afectaba las bajas temperaturas. Se alegró de no ver más alimañas, más sus temores regresaron cuando notó bajo la oscuridad de un día gris que no iba a cambiar, resplandores que se cruzaban entre los árboles como espectros.

—Espíritus de agua —se adelantó en responder Millia al notar su curiosidad—, es mejor no acercarnos.

— ¿Son peligrosos?

—Normalmente no.

Cuando Millia dijo "normalmente" le recordó que en el valle del Bosque de Hierro todo lo que era dócil y bello en otros lugares de Gimle allí era peligroso, mutado por la maldición de ira y venganza que se había asentado por milenios tras el encuentro entre Aesirs y Hadas, la primera batalla en el principio de ese universo en que las hijas de Gimle experimentaron la muerte y la esclavitud de manos de los conquistadores de Asgard. Además, no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de esa clase de espíritus de agua cuando la imagen de uno de ellos le vino a la mente; aquel que con forma femenina había servido al demonio "Escarcha", el que enviado por Hel la había secuestrado a ella en Nerima como un cebo para capturar a Ranma y sus amigos Rashell y Méril en los días que regresaron a casa. Sintió un escalofrío, no por la temperatura, sino por el doloroso recuerdo de su fuerte prometido que por estupidez o valor que ella admiraba jamás demostraba temor ante los nuevos peligros que significó Asgard en sus vidas. ¿Podía ella llegar a sentirse así de segura un día, o era cada vez más auténtica la suposición de que Ranma debió haberse encontrado tan asustado como ella en ese momento, ante cada situación, pero que lo ocultaba muy bien para no haber preocupado a nadie?

El terreno comenzó a volverse más amable con los agotados Dragones Rojos, las raíces ya no se levantaban como trampas mortales ni el suelo se hallaba tan inclinado. Había más espacio para moverse entre los árboles y el sonido del sable tipo machete de Orrish se escuchaba cortar con menos frecuencia los matorrales para abrirse camino. La ilusión de haber dejado las alturas otra vez inundó su corazón, hasta que toparon con un nuevo acantilado.

—No es verdad, ¡esto debe ser una broma! —Se quejó la líder dejándose caer al suelo sobre las piernas dobladas.

Con una amplia panorámica del frío valle cubierto de vegetación cortado por acantilados que lo dividían en islas de árboles entre quebradas y ríos, descubrieron que seguían estando a gran altura en un punto intermedio entre la cima de las montañas por el sendero que habían entrado al valle y lo que parecía ser el punto más bajo y profundo del mismo. Era como si siguieran descendiendo en espiral por la pared de la montaña de meseta en meseta y calculando rápidamente notó con espanto que le quedaba el mismo recorrido por más plataformas extensas de bosque frío y oscuro antes de llegar al fondo del valle. ¿Y dónde se encontraba el lago? No lo veía por ninguna parte, sólo un manto de árboles, cuando el mapa les indicaba que debía estar allí en el centro del bosque a la vista de todos.

—Tardaremos un día más sólo en terminar de descender —se quejó Nina con un bufido de aliento que se condensó en una pequeña nube vaporosa por el frío.

—Sólo si el camino se torna más amable con nosotros —agregó preocupada Millia, que no quería quejarse para no ser una carga, mas sus piernas dolían como si hubiera ya acabado el día a pesar de no llevar más de un par de horas marchando.

Akane limpió el sudor de su rostro y al volverse a ellas su sonrisa era tan refrescante como la que acostumbraba a hacer en sus mejores días en Nerima.

—Tendremos que seguir entonces, no queda otra solución.

—Tu optimismo es tan falso como la inteligencia de Millia —respondió Nina encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Dama Nina! —Reclamó indignada la hada.

Gruñendo las dos distrajeron un momento a Akane, la que comenzó a reírse de ellas, alegrando con su voz a todo el grupo. Repentinamente guardó silencio. Akane miró a Kertos y éste, asintiendo muy lentamente, deslizó su mano hacia la empuñadura de una de las hachas gemelas. André miró sigilosamente por sobre su hombro. Dante, actuando de manera casual como si acomodara su morral en el suelo, se movió justo detrás de sus señoras, y al inclinarse dejó que la empuñadura del espadón que colgaba de la espalda se deslizara ligeramente quedando cerca de su rostro.

— ¿Más lobos? —Akane susurró una pregunta.

—No —respondió Millia también en un murmullo.

—Es el verdadero enemigo —contestó Nina fingiendo distracción.

— ¿Cuántos? —Sergus con las manos en la cintura acercó los dedos al pendón de su sable.

— ¿Diez? —Akane cerró los ojos, utilizando por primera vez de manera consciente su percepción espiritual—, no, no, son veinte, no estoy muy segura.

—Nos tienen rodeados contra el acantilado —murmuró Kertos—, si creen que todavía no los hemos notado podríamos avanzar hacia los árboles.

— ¿Directo hacia ellos?

—Es mejor a que nos empujen al vacío. Haremos de escudo con nuestros cuerpos para que nuestras señoras crucen cuando consigamos abrir una brecha por el cordón con que nos han encerrado y luego correremos bloqueando su avance por detrás. Dante y Orrish pueden acompañarme en la retaguardia.

—Será un honor conceder la vida por tan hermosas señoras.

Orrish gruñó complacido.

—Nos estamos quedando demasiado tiempo, comenzarán a sospechar —dijo Sergus cogiendo relajadamente su morral del piso que había dejado descansar antes, usando únicamente su brazo sano ya que el otro apenas tenía fuerzas para moverlo—. ¿A alguien le queda una botella?

— ¿Ensuciarás con licor la hora previa a nuestra gloria? —Reclamó Dante.

—No necesito la boca para esgrimir la espada, idiota.

Kertos asintió complacido por el valor de sus compañeros.

—Entonces movámonos con seguridad y…

—No —Akane lo sorprendió al haberlo interrumpido. Nadie recordaba que ella era la líder del grupo—, tengo un mejor plan. Ustedes nos cubrirán por el flanco derecho, Nina, André y yo nos encargaremos del flanco izquierdo. Millia y Sergus se quedarán atrás.

— ¡Dama Akane, esto es peligroso!

—No voy a sacrificar a nadie. Si intentamos correr seremos un blanco para sus arqueros y nos liquidarían uno por uno, ¿no es así? Dejemos que nos arrinconen y nos crean en sus manos. Mientras nos mantengamos unidos voltearemos la situación a nuestro favor.

—Akane, ¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

Ella asintió. Finalmente había recordado que era una guerrera. Además venía a su mente un pequeño consejo que le había dado el capitán Belenus antes de dejar el cuartel: "Dirigir un grupo o un gran ejército no es distinto a comandar tu propio cuerpo durante un encuentro. ¿No son tus lanzas y espadas los puños y tus arqueros los pies con que arrojas rápidas patadas a distancia?, lo mismo le enseñé a Ranma un día y ahora se lo enseño a usted, Akane."

—Como mi propio cuerpo, ¿ah? —murmuró pensando en voz alta, afilando la mirada, imaginando alguna solución, recordando en como antes tenía problemas con Kodachi y sus ataques a traición los que encontró lo más similar a un ejército oculto dispuesto a asaltarlos desde las sombras. La hermana de Kuno era pérfida, traicionera, psicótica y de mente aguda para planear emboscadas, pero no muy rápida a la hora de improvisar cuando sus sorpresas fallaban y el combate se tornaba frontal sin lugares donde ocultarse. Si le arrebataba de igual manera el factor sorpresa al grupo enemigo, ¿no los confundiría también? Esa podría ser su mejor ventaja en una situación tan desesperada que, por más que tratara de mostrarse confiada, no la dejaba de aterrar hasta temblarle las piernas—. Quiero que los provoquen, que los atraigan y dejen que nos crean acorralados. Y presten toda la atención que puedan en protegerse y no romper la formación.

—Pero, señora Akane…

—Es una orden. Ustedes son los más fuertes de Asgard, ¿o no?

— ¿Y si son los Fénix de Plata? —Preguntó preocupada Nina.

Los einjergars se miraron entre sí y lanzaron una risotada.

— ¿Sólo son veinte de ellos como nos ha dicho nuestra señora Akane? Esto ha de ser una burla para los protectores de la luz sagrada de Asgard —clamó Dante. Akane se sintió aliviada por la confianza de los einjergars pudiendo creer recién en su propio plan.

.

Tras los árboles, ocultos en las sombras, los Fénix de Plata notaron como los Dragones Rojos adoptaron una formación defensiva desafiándolos notoriamente, cuando ellos planeaban asestar el primer golpe cayendo sobre ellos desde los árboles. No esperaban haber sido descubiertos y eso hizo tambalear la confianza que tenían en su superior habilidad. Más el líder dando una orden los hizo movilizarse. Una fila de aguerridos einjergars portando armaduras de cuero tachonado y metal ricamente ornado con los emblemas de los enemigos de los Dragones de Belenus, capas gruesas que levantaron por sobre los hombros para que no los molestaran al moverse, espadas, dagas, hachas y lanzas colgando de los cintos y espaldas, aparecieron de entre los árboles rodeándolos a varios metros de distancia formando un arco dejando a los héroes arrinconados contra el abismo.

Los Fénix confiaban en la diferencia numérica que haría de ese trabajo tan sencillo como asesinar a niños, más sabiendo que sus oponentes eran los infames Dragones Rojos, la vergüenza de todos los escuadrones de Valhala. Pobres ellos que no sabían el secreto de lo sucedido en las tierras exteriores para comprender que su supremacía no era que un simple mito ante la habilidad descubierta de las almas mortales reunidas silenciosamente durante siglos por el meticuloso Yngvi Freyr.

— ¿Quiénes son, qué quieren? —Preguntó Akane tomando el liderazgo de la situación.

El comandante de los Fénix levantó una ceja, tuvo deseos de reír. ¿Y esa niña quién era, de piel tan delicada que le recordaba a las vírgenes que asesinaban constantemente cuando ocupaban en nombre de los dioses y de una guerra divertida las aldeas de Gimle? ¿Una valquiria, podría ser, pero de brazos tan flácidos y cuerpo tan enclenque que parecía más una sirvienta?

— ¿Así que los Dragones Rojos ahora son dirigidos por una chiquilla? Había escuchado cosas ridículas de los hombres del exiliado Freyr, más esto supera toda broma —rió instando a sus hombres a imitarlo—. Ahora lamento tener que negarme a tus deseos, niña, pero mis órdenes son acabar con todos los que han traspasado los límites de este lugar sagrado.

— ¿Sagrado? —Ella miró a Millia y ésta negó con la cabeza al instante, entonces volvió su atención al einjergar—. ¡Mientes!

—Piensa lo que quieras —desenfundó la espada—, pero mis hombres y yo hemos pasado muchos días sin ver a una mujer, ¿no es así, malnacidos? —Ellos respondieron entre gritos, risas y amenazas—. Ya los escuchaste, una vez que limpiemos la basura de este lugar puede que nos divirtamos un poco contigo y con tus amigas antes del final. Si te portas bien podríamos hacer de tu destino algo mucho menos doloroso, pero no prometemos nada.

— ¿Todos en Asgard tienen que ser tan desagradables? —Akane murmuró con un enojo escalofriante—, malditos pervertidos.

—Pagarán por el pecado de habernos menospreciado —anunció Dante dispuesto a defender ante todo el honor de sus señoras.

— ¿Podemos dejar tanta fanfarronería y acabarlos ya? Tengo la garganta seca, me niego a intercambiar insultos con los cerdos —Clamó Sergus cogiendo el sable con una mano

— ¡Cómo osan! —El comandante de los Fénix se sintió insultado, ese grupo de einjergars no se mostraba atemorizado ante ellos, los mejores de Asgard, ¿qué clase de estupidez o locura era ésa? —. ¿No conocen vuestro lugar en el universo? Hemos matado a cientos mucho menos necios que ustedes, cientos que conociéndonos suplicaron de rodillas que con clemencia los degolláramos sin batallar.

—_Blah, blah, blah_, mira, monsieur Dante, hasta que finalmente algún idiota hace competencia a vuestra elocuencia.

— ¿Me habéis ofendido, galo, comparándome a alimañas que no gustan del auténtico arte de la poesía?

—Dejen de discutir entre ustedes —Kertos los regañó cogiendo rápidamente su segunda hacha—, es a ellos a los que debemos partirles el cráneo. Después tendrán tiempo para jugar.

— ¿Jugar? —El humor de los Fénix de plata cambió al instante—. ¡Ya basta de estupideces, mátenlos a to…!

Akane tembló cuando vio la sangre brotar cruzando el cielo. Orrish se había adelantado sin que nadie lo hubiera notado, enfurecido por las miserables intenciones que el Fénix de Plata había insinuado para con su idolatrada señora Akane, con un limpio corte de espada separó la cabeza del resto del cuerpo del comandante. Luchar contra monstruos ya era atemorizante, pero ver derramar la sangre de otro ser humano la impactó hasta nublarse sus pensamientos. No fue hasta que vio el segundo golpe que reaccionó, dado por Sergus que se había adelantado imprudentemente a pesar de la orden su orden por detenerse, cuando cargó con el hombro a un Fénix de Plata haciéndolo girar por encima de su cuerpo y con gran destreza sin siquiera tocarlo con los brazos lo derribó de espaldas contra el suelo, traspasándolo con el sable en el pecho enterrándolo contra el selo. Giró la empuñadura y a su vez el arma, haciendo tronar todas las costillas que protegieron una vez al corazón que acababa de partir en dos. Fue brutal, pero más violenta era la idea de que ese mismo Sergus que combatía con un único brazo ya había pagado una vez injustamente por su propio miedo a actuar. No podía permitirse ella paralizarse de nuevo por culpa del miedo.

Al grito de guerra la contienda inicio con dos bajas para los Fénix de Plata. Los guerreros de élite se mostraron confundidos cuando los Dragones desobedeciendo a todo el plan intentado por Akane se adelantaron cruzándose entre ellos, cebados por el rencor que todavía guardaban de las atrocidades de las que fueron testigos en las tierras exteriores. Las hachas de Kertos alcanzaron el brazo de uno y con su fuerza aplastó a otro que quiso detenerlo por el costado partiéndole la espada. El mandoble de Dante chocó en un golpe ascendente que rozó la tierra con la maza de un einjergar alto, sí, mucho más alto que él y dos veces más fornido. El choque duró sólo un instante cuando el mithril de la maza se despedazó hasta la empuñadura y la espada continuó su curso rasgando todo el pecho del einjergar. André desarmó limpiamente a dos contendientes, tan rápido que tampoco pudieron notar en qué momento los envió a la segunda muerte. Nina tuvo dificultades con el primero que encontró, para después descubrir que esos einjergars no eran ni tan rápidos, ni tan fuertes y ni por milagro tan astutos como el terrorífico Dainn al que una vez desafió y sobrevivió con suerte, llenándose de confianza lo encaró al segundo choque de armas con una sonrisa violenta cuando lo desarmó y con una patada en el pecho lo envió a deslizarse tres metros por el suelo. Abanicando el brazo transformó su espada en arco de cristal y casi sin apuntar disparó una flecha de luz que cruzó de un extremo al otro el improvisado campo de batalla, despedazando el hacha en la mano de un einjergar que había intentado atacar a André por la espalda.

Millia no se quedó atrás, sino que alzando la mano con una confianza que sorprendió a enemigos y aliados invocó una tormenta de cristal que obligó a retroceder al resto de los enemigos entre cortes y armaduras perforadas, quedando bastante claro que seguían con vida sólo por la piedad de la princesa de Nilfhel que contuvo su hechizo a su mínima expresión para no provocar ninguna desgracia.

— ¡Akane! —Llamó a su amiga con fuerza.

En ese instante ella se quedó quieta observando toda la acción como si estuviera ralentizada ante sus ojos. Nina y Millia combatían con una inocencia tal que sólo buscaban lastimar y hacer retroceder a sus enemigos, mas los einjergars de Freya combatían con una fiereza en que no dudaban en ningún instante eliminar a un Fénix de Plata haciéndole un favor a ese universo. Los ojos de los Dragones Rojos, la forma tan violenta de moverse, certera y veloz. ¿No lo había presenciado antes? ¿No tenía Ranma esa misma mirada y brutal determinación la última vez que lo vio con vida durante su encuentro con Kapsuo, al que también descubrió compartiendo esa mortal determinación? ¿De la misma manera Ranma, el inocente y risueño Ranma, se habría desenvuelto en su batalla en Jarnvidr donde perdió la vida? Imaginarlo por un instante con esa misma sed de sangre le provocó un escalofrío.

—Ranma… —murmuró reconociendo que la misma experiencia que habían vivido esos einjergars los vinculaba a su prometido de una forma que para ella, sin saber si era afortunado o triste, jamás compartiría, cuando ya estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer. Alzó el brazo con un dedo apuntando hacia el cielo.

— _¡Explosión aurora!_

El estallido fue en el centro del combate. Dragones y Fénix retrocedieron cesando las hostilidades. Cuando el humo se disipó un gran cráter del hechizo que no lastimó a ninguno de los dos bandos quedó en medio de varios cuerpos mutilados y charcos de sangre. Era la primera vez que Akane veía como los cuerpos de los caídos se tornaban blancos y se deshacían como los copos de nieve elevándose hasta perderse en el cielo, dejando atrás solo la sangre y las armas como muestra de que una vez existieron. Cerró los ojos con dolor, pero los volvió a abrir sin bajar la mano con que apuntaba ahora a sus enemigos llena de valor.

—Es… ¡es una bruja! —Clamó un Fénix angustiado. Para ellos la magia seguía siendo una herramienta temible que sólo esgrimían los dioses y seres más peligrosos de Asgard. La magia de Akane incluso para ellos distaba de la simple practicada por hadas y valquirias, era algo más temible que había sacudido hasta sus espíritus.

— ¡Silencio! —Ordenó Akane. Los Dragones Rojos obedeciendo y a la vez queriendo resaltar la autoridad de su señora guardaron sus armas obedientes sin dejar de mirar a sus enemigos con tal deseo de acabarlos que éstos se sintieron intimidados sin poder entender como la situación se había tornado en su contra—. ¿Desean luchar aún? Si abandonan este lugar les perdonaremos la vida.

— ¿Perdonarlos? —Sergus fue el primero en reclamar de sus incrédulos compañeros—, ¡por los miserables dioses, son los Fénix de Plata!, asesinos, violadores, ladrones, lo peor de todo Asgard. Nosotros no…

—No me importa lo que ellos sean, nosotros no seremos iguales —respondió la chica con tal sabiduría que los einjergars de Freya se sintieron inspirados y también avergonzados de su actuar anterior al no haberla obedecido, luego Akane se dirigió otra vez a sus confundidos oponentes—. Si quieren marcharse pueden hacerlo, si se quedan pagarán las consecuencias y yo no volveré a detener a mis hombres, ¡elijan!

La seguridad de Akane la hacía parecer una experimentada líder, ninguno de los enemigos podría adivinar que bajo esos ojos color miel el espíritu de la chica temblaba suplicando porque ese derramamiento de sangre no volviera a repetirse. Los Fénix se observaron entre sí, por un momento la duda brilló en sus ojos.

—Pero si huimos ahora él nos mataría.

— ¿Él? —Repitió Akane con una pregunta llena de curiosidad al haber escuchado el murmullo de uno de los einjergars de Loki.

La situación se tornó en un callejón sin salida para ambos grupos. No habría otra manera más que terminar aquello hasta que el último de los einjergars fuera destruido. Akane no quería eso, odiaba ese mundo, odiaba no tener más opciones, odiaba que la muerte fuera algo tan normal en Asgard que no parecía asustar ni siquiera a la inocente Millia. ¿Qué clase de mundo de "dioses" era ése? ¡Más le parecía un infierno!

—Dama Akane —Kertos le habló seriamente comprendiendo los devaneos del corazón puro de la joven mortal—, nosotros nos encargaremos.

—Pero… —La mano alzada tembló—, pero yo…

—No debe avergonzarse de poseer una virtud que ninguno de nosotros jamás soñaría con tener. Deje que nosotros los perros de Asgard nos encarguemos de este otro grupo de perros. Para eso existimos, por eso hemos venido con usted prometiendo proteger su vida y también su inocencia.

Dante asintió con solemnidad, André sonrió cerrando los ojos, Sergus también se mostró de acuerdo haciendo un sonido entre labios y Orrish gruñó como si hubiese sonreído. Ellos no sólo estaban dispuestos a proteger la vida de sus señoras, sino también a cuidar de que sus corazones y almas no se enlodaran con la vileza de Asgard. Ellos, como el resto de los casi cien einjergars reunidos por Yngvi Freyr durante los últimos siglos, no luchaban por Asgard ni sentían ninguna lealtad hacia los dioses, ni menos hacia el mismo Vanir que los había reclutado en dudosas y forzosas situaciones sirviéndole antes únicamente por temor y deber; más a sus señoras tan hermosas, de nobleza imitable y candidez que hacía olvidar todas las penas de la guerra es que se sentían obligados a protegerlas inclusive de la violencia de ese universo nacido para la guerra.

No habían acabado de decidirse en esa tensa situación cuando los árboles volvieron a estremecerse ahora con gran violencia y uno fue arrancado de cuajo y arrojado sobre ellos. El grupo de Freya se dividió en dos evitando al árbol que chocó contra el suelo, rebotó y rodó cayendo al acantilado arrastrando consigo un trozo del borde. Entonces tres siluetas emergieron por detrás de los Fénix de Plata que ahora volvían a recuperar la arrogancia. Eran tres gigantes de Utgard, de cuatro a cinco metros de estatura con pesadas armaduras de placas, con cascos oscuros que cubrían todo rasgo viviente que los hacían parecer enormes tanques bípedos. Uno portaba un lucero del alba; arma compuesta por un largo mango unido a una cadena con una gran esfera de afiladas puntas de acero colgando en el extremo, que forjada a su escala tenía un impresionante metro de diámetro. El segundo gigante que había antes arrojado el árbol cogió de su espalda una enorme hacha para dos manos, la sola hoja era del tamaño de todo el cuerpo de Kertos. El tercero cargaba un escudo rectangular que apoyaba en el suelo y lo hacía ver tan impenetrable como una fortaleza viviente.

— ¡Gigantes! —Millia ahogó un grito.

Akane los conocía solamente de nombre, por "Eggther" el señor de los gigantes de Jotumheim que su prometido y sus amigos vencieron en Nerima casi al precio de sus vidas. Era verdad que esos tres colosos no eran como el poderoso mago y guerrero Eggther rival de los señores de Asgard, pero también era cierto que con ellos no se encontraban ni Ranma, ni Rashell y ni mucho menos el sagaz Méril. La chica se llevó una mano a los labios temblorosos tratando de pensar en su siguiente movimiento cuando el grito de guerra de los aleonados einjergars de Loki la perturbó. Los Fénix de Plata cargaron otra vez sobre ellos intentando aprovecharse de la situación.

Kertos, furioso por tal acto de cobardía, no habiéndose levantado completamente del suelo tras el salto en el que había evadido al gran árbol, cogió la mano con que su atacante había blandido una espada y con una fuerza descomunal tiró de él arrojándolo hacia el acantilado, terminó de ponerse de pie cogiendo una de sus hachas con el grito del desdichado de fondo perdiéndose en el vacío. Akane distraída por los gigantes que avanzaban hacia ellos, sintiéndose de manera similar a como una vez en Midgard, siglos atrás, las legiones debieron temer el avance de un campeón al mando de un ejército de elefantes preparados para la guerra, no percibió cuando uno de los einjergars de Loki la atacó armado con un hacha corta. Nina se cruzó al momento chocando su espada de cristal contra el arma del einjergar, Millia la secundo invocando un rápido hechizo que provocó una fuerte corriente de aire que impactó al guerrero en el torso enviándolo hacia atrás.

— ¡Concéntrate! —Nina le gritó.

— ¡Sí! —Despabiló la joven Akane sacudiéndose la cabeza y desenfundando la katana justo a tiempo para tirar a Millia del abrigo obligándola a retroceder anteponiendo la antigua espada de Ranma a la lanza de un Fénix de Plata.

El einjergar sonrió con sorna creyendo a la hechicera de Midgard una débil exponente del arte de la esgrima, retrocedió un pie girando la lanza preparado para acabarla al siguiente movimiento. Jamás adivinó que su actuar había sido tan lento para la nueva alumna del legendario capitán Belenus que apenas hubo retrocedido ya ella lo había seguido con un rápido movimiento de pies. En el momento en que el hombre arrojó una maldición Akane cortó el aire con un hábil despliegue ascendente de la katana que partió la lanza en dos y antes que él pudiera reaccionar la chica giró la katana en su mano y lo golpeó con el pendón en todo el mentón con una fuerza brutal que lo alzó en el aire formando un arco para caer de cabeza completamente inconsciente. Ignorando a su caído oponente se movió contra un segundo rival armado con una elegante espada, los aceros chocaron en dos ocasiones y al tercer impacto el Fénix de Plata vio su derrota al no poder distinguir del todo bien los destellos de la katana. Tan confundido se encontraba que sus ojos cayeron en la trampa de seguir los aceros cuando ambas armas se deslizaron hacia la derecha, y volvió a mirar al frente justo para encontrarse con el puño de Akane. El golpe deformó su rostro y lo arrojó girando violentamente por el suelo entre trozos de su propia armadura en un lúgubre grito de dolor.

Akane celebró con el puño en alto cuando Millia la alertó. La gran sombra del gigante armado con el lucero del alba la cubrió por detrás. . Ella sonrió nerviosa cuando movió lentamente la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás y descubrir la gran esfera de acero girando en el cielo amenazándola. Rodó por el suelo evitando que la esfera la aplastara en un brutal golpe que formó un cráter. Apoyando una rodilla en tierra enfundó la katana en una postura "_bato"_, estilo de combate de desenfundado rápido con la espada, y en postura de ataque con una mano sosteniendo con firmeza el inicio de la funda y con la otra ligeramente abierta rozando con los dedos la empuñadura de la Katana Dragón tuvo tiempo para observar a su enorme rival y comprender que sería casi imposible buscar una entrada para su arma en esa colosal armadura viviente. Al momento desistió de usar la espada retrocediendo la mano pero sin dejar su tensa pose. La empuñó todavía rozando el mango de la espada conjurando un rápido hechizo. Tras ella el otro gigante armado con la gran hacha atacó dejando caer su arma con un feroz corte vertical que no vio y que partiría su pequeño cuerpo en dos. Kertos y Dante se antepusieron a la vez con sus armas cruzadas en alto deteniendo en el centro a la gigantesca hacha. La fuerza del gigante fue tal que los obligó a ambos a caer de rodillas y el filo del arma se deslizó entre las armas de los Dragones casi llegando a las empuñaduras y rozando con su gran extensión la cabeza de la concentrada chica detrás de sus guardianes. Akane no se distrajo, casi ni se percató de lo que ocurría tras ella, esa era una de las dificultades de practicar la magia creadora en medio del campo de batalla cuando sabía por las advertencias de la dama Freya que su alma perdería mucha más percepción del mundo que la rodeaba cuando se enfocara en reunir energía para cualquier intento de magia durante un encuentro. El primer gigante volvió a levantar el arma girando la gran esfera de acero que zumbó en el aire, pero ella esta vez estaba preparada.

— _¡Ascensión de Skirr!_

Akane movió la mano a la vez que invocó la magia, dejando la katana enfundada simuló un golpe ascendente como si empuñara una espada invisible. El hechizo lo había aprendido de uno de los valiosos tomos de la antigua Vanir de la orden de las hechiceras de guerra fundada por Heid Baladi, y que parecían utilizar en su inspiración el estandarte de Vanaheim que era la espada sagrada Skirr y su fuerza. Jamás lo había intentado antes, pero tampoco nunca se había enfrentado a un gigante que sabía por sus estudios eran resistentes por naturaleza a la energía de la magia, por lo que apostó todo por el todo con ese hechizo peculiar sin conocer el resultado final conociendo solamente que fue creado justo para enfrentar a enemigos fuertemente acorazados y resistentes a los hechizos normales.

Con sorpresa sintió el peso de una espada en su mano durante la fracción de segundo que realizó el movimiento junto con el hechizo. Lo que vio después la dejó clavada de rodillas en el piso tras haber atacado. En el suelo a los pies del colosal oponente con la misma velocidad con que la chica había gritado el hechizo un círculo rúnico apareció y una estaca de energía estalló como un fogonazo de luz, más como un relámpago contrario a las leyes de la naturaleza que ascendió hacia el cielo en lugar de caer, como la punta de una espada gigantesca sin forma definida envolviendo al gigante en energía. El gran cuerpo se elevó en el aire siendo arrastrado por la corriente dorada que lo envolvió y traspasó, soltando el arma y despedazándose su armadura. El grito de dolor del gigante la hizo arrepentirse de haber utilizado tal magia.

— ¡_Mademoiselle_ Akane!

André corrió cruzándose por su costado rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura, llevándola consigo en un abrazo cuando ambos saltaron a la tierra, justo a tiempo cuando Kertos y Dante no pudieron resistir el arma del hacha del otro de los gigante que los empujó cayendo la gigantesca hoja de metal con fuerza donde un momento antes se encontraba la chica. Nina quiso socorrerlos pero dos einjergars se cruzaron con ella. Akane abrió los ojos sintiendo el peso del agotamiento del hechizo que había realizado cuando descubrió que André con su delgado sable se cruzaba entre ella y el otro gigante armado con el enorme escudo y una porra del tamaño de un árbol.

—Retroceda, dama Akane, retroceda antes que… —André guardó silencio cuando vio a su oponente atacar y el sólo tenía para defenderse su fino sable de esgrima—… _¡Merd…!_ —No pudo terminar su elocuente expresión cuando el gigante lo golpeó abanicando el gran escudo. Fue como si una pared lo hubiese atropellado enviándolo a volar varios metros hasta chocar con los árboles al final de la planicie.

— ¡André! —Akane no tuvo más tiempo para preocuparse por él cuando tenía al gigante sobre ella mirándola con deseos de aplastarla. Arrastró las manos por el suelo al levantarse desesperada y corrió apenas evitando la gran porra que le pisó los talones con tal golpe que la obligó a dar un brinco por la vibración. Corrió sin detenerse, cada paso del gigante tras ella hacía temblar el suelo. Sin pensarlo mucho regresó al bosque creyendo que así podría despistarlo. Grave fue su error cuando descubrió que para ella era difícil moverse por el terreno lleno de obstáculos, resbaladizo por el lodo y el hielo, mientras que el gigante se abría paso arrancando los árboles con feroces golpes de escudo. Se detuvo un momento pretendiendo realizar otro hechizo pero no tuvo tiempo, teniendo que interrumpirse arrojarse al suelo cuando el coloso lanzó el escudo como un disco. La gran pieza de metal giró zumbando por sobre su cabeza como si hubiera sido un avión volando a ras del suelo despedazando todos los árboles en su camino. Tuvo suerte, pero no tanta cuando ahora descubierta se encontraba indefensa bajo la amenazante sombra de la porra del gigante. Saltó sobre un tronco evitando otra vez el mortal ataque y al pisar resbaló, dio un grito de asombro cuando cayendo sentada se deslizó por una muy inclinada pendiente. Resbalando a gran velocidad protegió su rostro con los brazos, las ramas y hojas la golpeaban sin poder detenerse, intentó frenar con los talones pero el lodo era demasiado blando para aferrarse aumentando su velocidad como si se encontrara en un tobogán. Escuchó un estruendo y al levantar la cabeza vio que tras ella el gigante había arrojado un tronco enorme que la seguía aplastando a los otros árboles, arrancándolos desde las raíces, provocando un pequeño alud. Siguió deslizándose cada vez a mayor velocidad no sabiendo qué hacer. Si trataba de detenerse aferrándose a alguna rama sería arrastrada por el derrumbe que la alcanzaba, y si no se detenía quizás…

Sus miedos se confirmaron cuando dejó de sentir el húmedo suelo bajo su cuerpo. Atrás quedó el afilado borde del acantilado y se sintió suspendida en el aire mucho antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en alguna solución. Había paz, silencio, un aire frío que refrescó su espíritu y un vacío de más de cien metros cuando se vio cayendo cada vez más lejos de la pared del acantilado directo hacia el brumoso fondo del valle.

Caía de cabeza hacia el vacío. Cerró los ojos aterrada ante esa para ella nada agradable y también lamentable familiar sensación. Un estruendo rompió el silencio del aire infinito y al girar el cuerpo descubrió que el enorme tronco había rodado también por el borde y ahora la seguía en la caída, y más pesado y grande que ella amenazaba con alcanzarla. "Ranma", pensó, suplicó, esperó. "¡Él ya no está aquí, idiota!", se mordió los labios ante la dolorosa verdad. Sabiendo que ella era la que debía salvarse a sí misma volvió a girar en el aire cerrando la mano llena de determinación. La siguió un par de sus lágrimas que no fueron por culpa del temor sino de lástima al reconocer con su propio actuar que ya su prometido no estaría para ella, que nunca más necesitaría depender de él y fue como aceptar bajo un chantaje, una amenaza a su vida, que debía reconocer la muerte de Ranma, la ausencia de éste en la vida que ahora tenía que enfrentar.

— _¡Rayo aurora!_

La línea de luz ascendió recta hacia el cielo cortando como un cuchillo el tronco en dos. Ambas mitades giraron y chocaron entre sí, separándose en el último instante pasó cada una a un costado de Akane zumbando por su gran peso y tamaño. La chica siguió cayendo de espaldas al vacío sabiendo que había solucionado únicamente la mitad de sus problemas. Gritó desesperada al sentir que llegaba al fondo, luego cerró los labios, no tenía tiempo para entrar en pánico y trató de recordar algún hechizo que pudiera salvarla. No pudo pensar en nada y volvió a gritar. Apretó los dientes callándose otra vez a la fuerza porque no podía aceptar el darse por vencida tan rápidamente.

Volvió a voltear el cuerpo en el aire y por un instante olvidó el peligro. La vista del valle le pareció hermosa, calmada, se sintió como si estuviera volando y no cayendo, un manto de niebla se habría en partes revelando los árboles y pudo descubrir por el reflejo del débil sol una porción del lago que estaban buscando desde el principio. La esperanza la calmó y la llenó de valor, cerró los ojos, pensó con calma, recordó: Sí existía un hechizo.

—_Invoco el aliento de Ymir que creó a las nubes, invoco al suspiro del norte que…_ ¿cómo seguía? ¡Ah! —Akane abrió los ojos y descubrió que su aventura en el cielo estaba pronta a terminar por la cercanía de los árboles—, no tengo tiempo para esto, tiene que funcionar, _¡Viento de Sudri!_

Un remolino de aire la envolvió remeciendo sus cabellos y capa con violencia. La hizo girar de manera desordenada disminuyendo la velocidad de la caída. A pesar de ello no dejó de sentir que descendía sin control y cerró los brazos sobre su cabeza tratando de protegerse cuando se hundió dentro del denso follaje de la copa de los árboles. Sus quejidos fueron a la par de las ramas que se partían una tras otra aplastadas por su cuerpo hasta que traspasándolas dio un doloroso alarido que se ahogó al instante con el profundo eco del golpe que se dio contra el suelo, levantando una nube de hojas secas que como un manto cubrían la superficie de todo el bosque.

Abrió los ojos, se encontraba de espaldas sobre el frío suelo y cubierta a medias por las hojas secas doradas y rojizas, en lo más denso de un bosque frondoso y antiguo muy distinto a la selva húmeda que antes había recorrido. Era un espacio amplio y vacío, de una oscuridad semejante al interior de un castillo con las ramas cruzándose a mucha altura similares a los arcos de piedra que sostienen los interiores de una catedral. Podía escuchar el eco de su agitada respiración en el silencio tan profundo que la enloquecía. La pálida luz del sol apenas venciendo la neblina entraba por el agujero entre las hojas que quedó sobre ella. No sentía ningún dolor más fuerte que los moretones y rasguños de las ramas, al parecer su hechizo si la había salvado después de todo aminorando la velocidad del mortal descenso. Se encontraba agotada, maltratada, con las extremidades estiradas siendo incapaz de moverse. Todo se tornó nuboso cuando sintió la humedad en sus ojos: el miedo, la violencia, la sangre y también recordar que él no había estado allí para socorrerla porque su muerte se tornaba más dolorosamente real en ese mundo lleno de miserias, más que en su hogar en Nerima donde todo le había parecido una simple y amarga ilusión. Todo ello la superó en ese momento. Conteniendo un gimoteo cerró los ojos y sintiéndose débil lentamente se dejó llevar por el consolador sopor de la inconsciencia.

.

5

.

Cuando abrió los ojos le dolió sentir la vida recorriendo el interior de cada músculo de su maltratado cuerpo. Ya era de noche, ¿cuántas horas llevaba tendida en ese frío lugar? Sin poder suponerlo se fijó en la única luz que provenía de las lejanas estrellas que se asomaban tímidamente por los espacios abiertos entre las nubes grises. Desde el pequeño agujero entre las ramas que su propio cuerpo había dejado al caer podía observar todo esto. La tenue iluminación nocturna que como un cono plateado caía sobre ella desde el agujero resplandecía en contraste con la densa oscuridad del bosque que la rodeaba como una pared sólida y negra. Se sentó abrazando las piernas, las hojas secas se deslizaron cayendo de sus hombros y dos más pequeñas quedaron enredadas en su corto cabello. Su rostro apático, las manos quietas, ningún gesto en sus labios cerrados y solemnes, nada podía hacer revelar el estado caótico de su alma. Suspiró profundamente con los ojos perdidos en la oscuridad.

¿Qué pensaba en ese momento?

Nada había sucedido en las horas que se encontró tirada allí a su malévola suerte; ninguna desgracia, ningún milagro, ningún ruido, nada. Había dormido tras una pesadilla para despertar y descubrir que ésa era su realidad. Lo más importante de todo era reconocer que él ya no estaba allí. El bosque que la rodeaba era un doloroso reflejo del estado de su alma siempre en soledad y hundida en la oscuridad más desesperanzadora.

—Estás sola, Akane, tienes que moverte —se dijo débilmente en un tono frío y maquinal, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder a sus órdenes. Abrazó con más fuerza las piernas escondiendo el rostro en las rodillas. Suspiró otra vez ahora quejosamente. Estaba agotada—. Muévete —se suplicó a sí misma—, los demás deben estar preocupados —no se permitió en ningún momento imaginar que sus amigos hubiesen caído ante el enemigo, ya eran demasiados dolores para un único día.

Miró a su derredor, no podía distinguir nada. Tan agotada se encontraba que no tenía ánimo para siquiera sentirse asustada por el bosque o por el silencio que la hacía escuchar con fuerza hasta sus más profundas inquietudes ocultas dentro de su corazón. Se levantó lentamente y quedó de pie con la cintura doblada y el torso inclinado hacia adelante casi en noventa grados, los brazos estirados con las manos apoyadas en las piernas, el rostro mirando al piso cubierto de hojas secas. Aspiró con fuerza irguiéndose como si hubiese levantado con su espalda todo el peso del mundo, hasta que su rostro se alzó mirando otra vez a las estrellas. No reconoció a ninguna y la misma tonta duda de días anteriores la distrajo: Las constelaciones que se podían ver en Asgard no eran las mismas que en la Tierra. ¿Las distintas dimensiones como Asgard, Midgard o Vanaheim serían mundos dentro del mismo universo separados solamente por la distancia del espacio, o son en realidad universos completamente diferentes con sus propias estrellas, sistemas y galaxias? Si fuera como lo último, ¿entonces existirían universos infinitos en cantidad, cada uno tan grande como el universo también casi infinito que rodea a la Tierra? Tanta vastedad saturó su imaginación hasta sentir una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. ¿Y por qué pensaba en eso ahora? Bajó los ojos y volvió a chocar con el manto negro de oscuridad que la rodeaba. "Ah, era eso", pensó resignada encogiéndose de hombros, al reconocer que intentaba pensar en otra cosa para no volver a su propia realidad, a sus problemas, a su vida llena de angustias y con un vacío tan grande en su corazón que apenas la dejaba respirar.

—Si te quedas quieta no conseguirás nada —se dio un suave coscorrón en un tono de reproche hacia sí misma. Akane Tendo no era una mujer que se dejara vencer por la tristeza. Levantó la mano extendiendo la palma—. _¡Luz!_

Convocó una pequeña esfera de energía plateada que levitó sobre su mano e iluminó todo el lugar. No era muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para formar un tenue aro de cinco a seis metros de diámetro dentro de la densa negrura. Ahora podía ver más claramente ese ambiente que le pareció mágico y sobrecogedor. El espacio era extenso, el suelo liso cubierto por una densa alfombra de hojas secas en la que hundía la bota hasta los tobillos con cada paso, el espacio amplio bajo las copas de los árboles producía un escalofriante eco como si se encontrara dentro de una caverna en lugar de un bosque. A cualquier dirección que mirara todo lo que encontraba eran árboles separados y cruzándose hasta donde la luz le permitía ver imaginándolos como una continuidad eterna de columnas. Los troncos eran gruesos y nudosos parecidos a los nogales de su mundo pero tres veces más anchos y altos, de tonos secos llenos de agujeros, arrugados y retorcidos adoptando formas que alimentaban su imaginación cuando no podía dejar de verlos similares a cuerpos humanos retorciéndose de dolor, como si en realidad hubieran sido personas antes que árboles, en posturas que reflejaban amargura como si hubiesen tratado de escapar estirando la superficie de la corteza. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, no podía dejarse llevar por el pánico alucinando enemigos cuando ya tenía muchos problemas con los que sí eran reales.

Recordó a Millia, Nina y al resto de los valerosos y amenos einjergars. Se sintió egoísta al haberlos olvidado hasta ese momento, con el tiempo que pasó inconsciente concluyó segura que la refriega debió haber terminado hacía mucho tiempo, ¿qué habría sido de ellos? Con una mano en el corazón estrujó los bordes de la corta capa sobre su pecho rogando porque sus amigos hubiesen sobrevivido. Más despierta y respuesta gracias a la preocupación pensó en salir de ese lugar. Giró en las cuatro direcciones y todas le parecieron idénticas. Recordó que al caer había visto un río en lo profundo de una quebrada que separaba esa sección del valle en dos. Si caminaba en algún sentido podía encontrarse con la pared de roca del acantilado del que había caído o con el río del otro extremo, o quizás perderse eternamente en ese océano de troncos y hojas de colores otoñales dando giros hasta la muerte. Ninguna opción le pareció muy tentadora.

—Si Ryoga estuviera aquí le pediría que me guiara, conociéndolo quizás tras el siguiente árbol nos encontraríamos el cuartel —rió intentando animarse, buscando en los recuerdos de su tranquila Nerima y su gente las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Al final sin más excusas eligió una dirección. Y no confiando en su maquiavélico destino que hasta ahora sólo le había traído peligros, pensando con un dedo en los labios, le dio la espalda para seguir en el sentido opuesto. Tras varios minutos caminando en soledad comenzó a impacientarse, al principio temía al sonido que producían las hojas secas crujiendo bajo las botas por creer que así llamaría la atención de algún enemigo, ahora ya no pensaba en ello y pisando con mayor seguridad comenzó a preocuparse por otro motivo al notar que en ese lugar tan oscuro y vacío no existía rastro alguno de animal o espíritu que la molestara. Siguió caminando y comenzó a sentir frío, tanto, que con su aliento dejaba una estela de vapor en cada bocanada de aire que respiraba fatigada. Tras otros eternos minutos, u horas, ya no estaba segura del tiempo, seguía sin percibir la presencia de vida animal, y más preocupante era la sensación de que esos árboles tampoco emanaban vida alguna. La soledad no sólo carcomía su mente sino también su alma sintiendo y entendiendo que en ese sitio no había vida espiritual, como si una entidad misteriosa estuviera devorando lentamente sus fuerzas.

Había notado aquello desde que el grupo llegó al valle y mientras más se adentraron en el Bosque de Hierro más se hizo presente aquella extraña sensación de vacío. Ahora que ella debía encontrarse en el fondo del valle sus sentidos le advertían que el vacío espiritual que la rodeaba era real, doloroso y comenzaba también a afectarla. Se acercó a uno de los árboles, aquel que le pareció menos grotesco, posó una mano sobre la corteza. La curiosidad había podido más que la prudencia a pesar de haber recordado uno de los consejos de la dama Freya que la instó a no conectar su alma con ningún tipo de energía desconocida por mucha que fuera la tentación de conocimiento ante el riesgo de peligrosas consecuencias. Cerró los ojos concentrándose, intentando utilizar sus aprendidas habilidades para percibir la magia y sus distintas fluctuaciones en la creación. Sintiendo una inexplicable punzada de dolor en la mano, como si la hubiera colocado sobre un bloque de hielo, intentó entonces ver no con sus ojos mortales, sino como le había enseñado su maestra, con los ojos del alma.

En la oscuridad percibió un destello de luz multicolor, luego otro. Abrió los ojos asustada para descubrir que no había nada allí más que ella y el viejo árbol.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Se preguntó. Cerró los ojos otra vez y tímidamente volvió a acercar la mano a la superficie repitiendo el ejercicio.

Volvió a ver destellos en la oscuridad, uno, dos, después tres, cuatro, muchas más luces con la claridad como si las estuviera viendo con los ojos abiertos. Chispazos continuos y pequeños que al esperar con paciencia los vio crecer y descubrir que dibujaban la silueta de su mano como una detallada y fina malla de hilos de oro con destellos multicolores que la recorrían como pulsaciones que descubrió se coordinaban con los latidos de su corazón, pero mucho más que los simples latidos ahora sabía por su instrucción que las palpitaciones en un cuerpo vivo eran también reflejos que cada ser independiente emanaba en respuesta coordinada a las pulsaciones del corazón del universo, Yggdrasil, como ecos de la fuente de toda la vida.

Nuevos hilos de oro comenzaron a aparecer bajo la punta de sus dedos, más delgados y con un entretejido notoriamente distinto a aquél que formaba su propia mano, quizás revelando las diferentes naturalezas que desde su arquitectura más elemental existían entre los seres de Midgard y la que componía a los seres de Asgard. Las pulsaciones de vida se extendieron desde sus dedos por el nuevo entramado que creció rápidamente hasta dibujar en la oscuridad el gran tronco y todos sus detalles, incluyendo aquellos recovecos y también heridas en el interior del árbol que sus ojos mortales no pudieron ver en la oscuridad. Tan detallada era la imagen que poseía en una dimensión más envolvente y "más real y profunda" que lo que ella antes consideraba real, una sobrecarga de información para sus limitados sentidos que la mareaba. Los destellos y sus distintos matices que variaban en tonos e intensidad poseían más colores que los millones que podía detectar el ojo humano y cada uno de ellos le daba una información distinta que apenas conseguía asimilar: temperatura, fuerza, sentimientos, vida en tiempo y cantidad, historia pasada y trazos del futuro, todo estaba allí desglosado ante su alma como un millar de voces que sólo podía escuchar mas no entender hasta percibir únicamente un ruido constante como las olas del mar que su ingenuo espíritu no preparado era incapaz de interpretar.

Tras el impacto inicial comenzó a entender pequeños detalles que le dieron nuevas luces sobre el mundo que la rodeaba. Notó que las pulsaciones del mismo árbol eran débiles, casi inexistentes como si se encontrara agotado de vivir, más eran los ecos de su propio espíritu que circulaba desde su mano hacia el árbol los que renovaban el movimiento de toda la figura y hacían vibrar ligeramente las líneas de lo que ella creía antes la superficie sólida del tronco. Curiosa por la manera en que su espíritu impregnaba de energía al árbol se preguntó, ¿así reaccionaba la vida en contacto con otra vida? ¿Es así como los objetos inanimados se impregnaban también de la esencia de sus dueños en vida?

Mas no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar de sus nuevos descubrimientos cuando dejó de percibir su cuerpo como si su alma se hubiera desconectado de la carne para envolverse en esa profundidad tan intensa que no podría jamás describir en el futuro, al no haber sentimiento en la realidad con el que pudiera ejemplificar lo que entonces vivió. Todo lo que antes creía sólido y seguro desapareció. El suelo entero era oscuridad y se sintió volar sobre aquel espacio sin límites. Al alzar los ojos olvidando que los tenía cerrados por un instante creyó distinguir un horizonte dibujado por una luz blanca muy tenue que separaba la oscuridad de arriba de la de abajo, con un resplandor central como un sol sin forma blanco y que se difuminaba por todo el horizonte hacia ambos extremos haciéndose cada vez más delgado, similar al sol ocultándose tras la línea del mar al atardecer. Tal era la sensación de flotar en un espacio grande e infinito que se sintió perdida hasta sufrir de vértigo. El miedo duró sólo un instante cuando volviendo sus ojos hacia abajo distinguió otra vez al árbol formado por la malla luminosa de oro. La red de luz siguió desde el árbol hasta formar ramas, hojas, tierra, rocas, más árboles que se conectaban entre sí por sus raíces, cavernas bajo la tierra, el agua fluyendo en cada uno de los ríos que cruzaban el Bosque de Hierro. Era como ver toda la vida y también la materia sólida del valle, que si bien era inerte poseía igualmente energía, reconstruida en hilos de colores y pulsaciones de vida. Y como un latido constante toda la luz se movía en una única dirección a intervalos regulares incluyendo la vida de su propio pequeño cuerpo, todo fluía con naturalidad y le pareció hermoso.

Mas luego vino lo escalofriante que quebró para siempre la maravilla de lo que estaba presenciando. Cuando descubrió que toda esa luz; la de los árboles, hojas, la tierra que pisaba, las corrientes de las aguas, los pocos seres vivientes que pudo distinguir en la lejanía en los confines del bosque más allá de las montañas, todo confluía hacia las profundidades del valle donde algo oscuro, más denso que la negrura misma de su mente devoraba toda la energía como un pozo insaciable, lento y constante. Entonces pudo verla, allí, formada por la misma malla dorada de luz que caía por sus bordes dibujando así su figura, al igual que un agujero negro que en el espacio es invisible y sólo detectable por la energía que devora y dibuja su forma, una gran fisura abierta debajo de todo el valle y que como una grieta se extendía en la inmensidad hasta lo que ella creyó los confines de Asgard dividiendo en dos al mundo divino. La luz de la creación se movía lentamente cayendo en el abismo hasta desaparecer.

Se concentró en el vacío, quería saber qué era aquello que parecía comerse la materia del bosque y de todo Asgard lentamente como un animal rumiando el pasto sin detenerse. Escuchó un bramido como un eco metálico, constante, pudiendo confundirse con algo animal o artificial, no podía distinguirlo y creyó que era como un quejido largo y lento, doloroso, como la versión corrupta del canto de una ballena, cacofónica y sin ritmo. ¿Estaría gimiendo la creación por ser devorada de esa manera tan horrible? Asustada separó la mano del árbol pero olvidó abrir los ojos, era como si se encontrara atrapada en la visión dentro de ese mundo de luces y sombras que se movía lentamente hacia el abismo. Y ella también, sin sentir que su cuerpo se movía su alma parecía acercarse cada vez más a la grieta, ¿o sería que la grieta se hacía tan grande como si quisiera devorar a todo Asgard junto a ella? Reconoció la fría energía como la misma falla que ella por accidente había creado con su intento de hechizo en el cuartel de los Dragones Rojos. Asustada dio un grito.

Abrió los ojos cuando cayó al suelo. Nada había sucedido en realidad pues se encontraba de rodillas ante el mismo árbol silencioso en medio del oscuro bosque.

—No lo comprendo — volvió a acariciar la superficie del árbol rozándola con miedo al principio como si al contacto pudiera quemarse los dedos, y al no suceder nada posó la mano con completa confianza—, ¿qué significa todo esto? No, no puede ser cierto, ¿existe una grieta en la creación bajo este valle, y tan grande?

Lo que ella sí comprendió pensando rápidamente fue que toda la vida del bosque estaba siendo absorbida siglo tras siglo por la fisura que existía en las profundidades del corazón del valle. ¿Habría sido el resultado de la guerra que existió entre Aesirs y las hijas de Gimle?, ¿una cicatriz en el universo difícil de borrar como la grieta que ella por accidente había provocado pero a una escala tan grande como una falla de las que unen las placas de los continentes de la Tierra? ¿Y si es tan enorme por qué no ha devorado al universo de Asgard en cuestión de minutos, qué la retiene? Comenzaba a enlazar esas ideas con los muchos estudios que había realizado con la dama de los Dragones Rojos, buscando las soluciones que sí podía obtener dentro de las cientos de preguntas que surgían de cada pobre respuesta que conseguía meditar. Pudo concluir finalmente que la corrupción del valle no se debía a la ira o algún otro sentimiento negativo como la venganza tras las marcas de la cruenta batalla que allí hubo, sino al vacío cuya grieta se encontraba en su parte más grande bajo el Bosque de Hierro y que comenzaba a alterar la composición de la vida de ese lugar. Toda vida perdiendo su energía mutaba en su desesperación en seres que necesitaban devorar más energía, más vida espiritual, así estaba escrito en los libros de Vanaheim sobre la ciencia de la creación y el estudio del "ginnugagap", en lengua mortal "el vacío que existe fuera de los límites de un universo", escritos por la Vanir Heid Baladi.

Ahora temía mucho más a lo que pudiera hallar en las profundidades del bosque, sabiendo que su alma sería un platillo más suculento que su propio cuerpo para lo que fuera que allí morara; porque todos los seres del Bosque de Hierro estarían hambrientos de energía espiritual, mutados por siglos o milenios, preparados para devorar la energía de las almas de sus víctimas más que la carne para alimentar a sus órganos. Invisibles por su propia composición mezclada con el vacío a la simple detección espiritual en la que ella confiaba para defenderse, como un animal que se cubre acechando en la dirección opuesta al viento para no ser olfateado por su presa. Tragó con dificultad y se concentró para aumentar el radio de luz de la pequeña esfera que flotaba sobre su otra mano en un pequeño e inútil gesto de precaución. Se incorporó torpemente sacudiéndose las hojas secas y continuó.

El silencio y el frío aumentaron hasta que sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar. Le parecía escuchar los llamados de sus amigos, pero sabía eran ecos de su imaginación cuando la falta de todo sonido comenzaba a mermar su buen juicio. Aquello tampoco era natural, todo era producto de la influencia del vacío. Ahora sabía que todo el Bosque de Hierro se encontraba en los límites del universo, no uno que pudiera entenderse por la idea humana de frontera o borde, sino como una delgadez peligrosa en la estructura de la creación haciéndose permeable a la influencia del abismo que devoraba lentamente la energía del universo. Recordando sus libros, especialmente los estudios sobre el "ginnugagap" que le habían interesado mucho más tras su accidentado experimento en el cuartel, concluyó que esa filtración de energía no era normal a menos que el universo completo comenzara a decaer y debilitarse los vínculos que lo mantenían unido. Recordó la luz blanca de su visión como un sol en el horizonte débil y patético, ¿sería esa la forma real del corazón del universo de Asgard, Yggdrasil, como un "eje de la creación" moribundo? Se sintió confundida, recordaba que el fresno sagrado se encontraba en la dirección opuesta a la que había observado durante su visión. Aun así sólo un universo viejo y cercano a su final era más propio de sufrir estas anomalías. Asgard era un universo viejo pronto a morir y pensar en ello la hizo sentirse intranquila al recordar que la Tierra era también parte de todo eso. Más luego intento tranquilizarse al imaginar que los últimos días de un universo podrían significar una decena de milenios en años mortales. ¿Y desde cuándo se preocupaba de tales teorías?, era como si la ciencia de la creación, la magia, la historia oculta del universo comenzaran a tornarse en el centro de sus deseos más de lo que fuera antes su amor por las artes marciales. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un ratón de biblioteca o en una hechicera consumida por el deseo de conocimiento? Imaginarse a sí misma con una larga túnica púrpura y con un par de anteojos enormes y redondos, con una varita mágica y haciendo gestos de profesora distraída como en una bullada historia de fantasía le arrancó una sonrisa, ella jamás podría convertirse en algo semejante, ¿o sí?

Se detuvo cuando su pie tropezó con algo bajo las hojas que casi la hizo caer por culpa de la distracción en la que se había sumido, tanto que aun hubo olvidado por un momento los peligros a los que se exponía en ese lugar.

— _¡Levita!_ —Ordenó suavemente susurrando sobre la esfera de luz y ésta se separó de su mano girando ahora con libertad lentamente por sobre su cabeza siguiéndola al más leve gesto siempre inclinándose hacia la dirección en la que ella miraba. Akane con las manos libres se inclinó y comenzó a mover las hojas para examinar el suelo—. ¡Iiiaah…!

Dio un repentino grito cayendo sentada al intentar retroceder. Había desenterrado un cráneo que parecía humano junto a algunos restos de armas y armaduras. Más atenta miró en los alrededores y notó otros montículos bajo las hojas. Con los cabellos desordenados por el miedo que le erizó la piel se levantó temblorosa y con la punta de la bota movió algunas hojas descubriendo más huesos de animales y también de apariencia humana bajo el manto otoñal. Llevó las manos a la katana cogiendo con una el inicio de la funda y con la otra la empuñadura manteniendo la guardia. Recién pudo percibir un ruido constante y muy tenue como ramillas crujiendo que debió haber existido desde el principio y que habría notado mucho antes de no haberse encontrado distraída. Mirando en todas direcciones, siempre en posición de defensa, retrocedió dando un paso a la vez. Detuvo el pie al instante cuando lo sintió aplastando algo frágil y quebradizo. Lo levantó mirando hacia atrás un poco temerosa. Bajo el talón de la bota emergió una araña del tamaño de un roedor que no había alcanzado a aplastar a pesar de haberla pisado ligeramente. La criatura con dos patas chuecas corrió a la velocidad de una ardilla ocultándose bajo una línea de hojas que se levantaron hasta aparecer a los pies del árbol más cercano que trepó igual de veloz.

— ¿Arañas?

Sintió un escalofrío al recordar que era la misma especie de arácnido que antes le había advertido Millia. Si la hubiese aplastado habría liberado un veneno que paralizándola otras arañas se hubiesen hecho con su cuerpo alimentándose de ella mientras todavía se hubiese encontrado con vida… ¡No!, se quejó en pensamientos sacudiendo con fuerza la cabeza de lado a lado, no debía recordar eso ahora o el terror la dominaría. Volvió a mirar hacia los lados especialmente por el suelo y notó como la alfombra de hojas se movía apenas notoriamente como si respirara. Eran arañas, muchas de ellas ocultas bajo las hojas. Si llegaba a pisar una sola sería el final del camino y una muerte tan larga y terrible que no había pesadilla que la igualara. Tanta era la tensión que la invadió que la adrenalina la hizo resistir el miedo respirando metódicamente, sabiendo que si entraba en pánico las posibilidades de sobrevivir serían menos que cero. Una araña pasó sobre su bota y ella cerró los ojos conteniendo un grito en una mueca de dolor. Exhaló lentamente todo el aire con que llenó los pulmones, sin retirar las manos de la espada enfundada avanzó, tenía que hacerlo, nada mejoraría si se quedaba allí. Decidiendo lo que tenía que hacer, en un atisbo de lucidez y frialdad, desenfundó la katana no para amenazar a las pequeñas arañas, sino mirando el reflejo de la hoja con temor meditando si tendría el valor de apuñalar con fuerza su propio corazón como un último recurso, decidida a morir antes que ser devorada en vida, en cuerpo y espíritu, víctima de esos monstruos si las cosas llegaran a salir mal, muy mal.

Por cada paso deslizaba las botas a ras del suelo moviendo las hojas, empujó en más de una ocasión a alguna araña, las condenadas parecían intencionalmente cruzarse en su camino para ser aplastadas. Cada vez había más de ellas revoloteando entre las hojas, otras se juntaban en grupos de tres o cuatro en los troncos, enrollando las patas confundiéndose con hongos en la madera. Comenzó a notar finas telas de araña que colgaban de los árboles lianas. Ahora los huesos casi fosilizados de otros seres vivientes sobresalían del manto de hojas cada vez más denso del piso y el ruido de las patas de los arácnidos moviéndose era más y más cercano hasta convertirse en un coro de crujidos. Akane se detuvo en lo que creía el centro de un cementerio, ya no podía pisar con calma sin sentir alguna superficie bajo la bota que no se trataba más que de huesos que debían cubrir cada rincón del suelo. Estaba agotada de tanta emoción, de tanto miedo, ya no tenía fuerzas para dar otro paso sin creer que se echaría a llorar y gritar dominada por el terror. Todo el suelo se movía a su alrededor, quizás cientos de pequeñas arañas la rodeaban. Notó que las hojas a sus pies estaban manchadas con algo brillante y pegajoso. La misma sustancia viscosa cayó como una línea larga y delgada delante de su rostro a pocos centímetros obligándola a retroceder por la sorpresa, levantando ingenuamente la cabeza llena de curiosidad.

¡Cómo pudo ser tan ciega! Todo ese tiempo sobre ella las copas de los árboles habían estado cubiertas por un manto de tela de araña grisácea, formando arcos y columnas como un castillo terrorífico. De las telas fuertes como las mejores cadenas de Asgard colgaban animales de todos los tamaños quizás traídos de los confines del bosque. Incluso había un lobo gris entre ellos. Vio un oso y el asco casi la hizo doblar las piernas. El gran animal colgaba como si no pesara nada en absoluto, el vientre lo tenía abierto de extremo a extremo y podía ver en el interior sus órganos todavía moviéndose, todo cubierto por una capa de una sustancia gelatinosa y transparente como aceite, la que de los bordes de la herida goteaba delante de ella. Entre los órganos veía brillar pequeños huevecillos color ámbar. La desgraciada criatura todavía respiraba y movía los ojos. Del interior de la herida apareció una pata negra, después otra, la piel se estiró un poco más cuando emergió de los interiores del oso una gran araña de casi un metro de largo, que liberándose completamente de los intestinos del animal giró alrededor de su lomo tejiendo y reforzando las finas hebras de plata.

Akane estaba paralizada sin poder quitar los ojos de esa horrible imagen, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación lentamente, muy lentamente, con los labios temblorosos. Vio otras arañas trabajando sobre sus víctimas, todas de gran tamaño. Una de esas criaturas cortó los hilos de los que colgaba un guerrero con la armadura abierta, ahora no era más que huesos y armas oxidadas que tenían restos de huevos abiertos y secos pegados contra el fondo de las costillas y columna, incluso hasta en la hendidura hueca del ojo en el cráneo. El cuerpo cayó con el peso de la armadura levantado las hojas a pocos metros de ella. Mirando al cadáver que por malévola casualidad quedó con el cráneo fijó hacia ella como si también la estuviera observando le provocó un escalofrío. No acabaría así, ella no iba a morir de esa manera tan espantosa, ella no…

—Ranma —susurró lentamente perdiendo el dominio sobre su propio cuerpo. Tres arañas de metro y medio de largo descendieron lentamente de los árboles rodeándola a la distancia, cargaban sobre sus lomos decenas de arácnidos más pequeños del tamaño de una manzana—. Ranma… —suplicó insistente a punto de perder la razón, eso era demasiado para la chica que se asustaba de una simple película de fantasmas—… sácame de aquí. Ya no quiero estar aquí… quiero irme a casa… quiero… no.

Al descubrir que esos monstruos la estaban rodeando sabía que algo tenía que hacer. Movió lentamente los pies y descubrió que las pequeñas arañas se habían reunido a su derredor entre las hojas, sería imposible avanzar sin pisarlas. Las arañas más grandes seguían descendiendo desde los árboles en mayor número. Una araña pequeña se subió a su bota y comenzó a trepar por su tembloroso tobillo.

—No, no, ¡no me toques!

Movió la pierna enviándola a volar. Todo su miedo se convirtió en una explosiva ira que despertó por su instinto de conservación. Abanicó la katana y miró a sus repugnantes oponentes. Si no los podía lastimar por miedo a liberar el veneno tenía que pensar en algo más, una manera de contrarrestarlo y poder defenderse. "Piensa, piensa, piensa…", repitió así en su mente la más importante lección que le hubiera enseñado la dama Freya: "Piensa, piensa y si tienes dudas vuelve a pensarlo muy bien, si una hechicera deja de pensar todo estará perdido. ¡Akane, recuerda siempre usar tu bonita cabeza antes que todo lo demás!"

— ¡Fuego! —Clamó la chica imaginando lo único que allí no había y que haría temblar a los seres de un bosque. Detuvo la espada horizontalmente delante de su cuerpo y presionó los dedos de la otra mano sobre el inicio de la hoja al costado de la protección recitando rápidamente.

—_Convoco a la ira de Muspellheim, la espada que comparte el nombre del temible señor del fuego, la espada de luz abrasadora que forjó a las estrellas _—a medida que realizaba su rápida conjuración y fue aumentando de intensidad la voz desde la inseguridad del miedo a la confianza que da la furia, deslizó la mano por la superficie de la espada y esta fue cambiando del frío resplandor de plata al rojo vivo como si estuviera en las brasas del herrero—. _¡Invoco al devorador de vida, el fuego de venganza que consumirá a las almas de todos los dioses de Asgard! ¡Hoja de Surtr!_

Acabó deslizando la mano con fuerza sobre el final de la hoja de acero cortándose intencionalmente la palma. La sangre de Akane brotó en el aire y prendió como la chispa inicial del fuego que como un relámpago encendió a toda la hoja de la Katana Dragón con su propia esencia vital. Las llamas de la espada eran rojizas, no como el fuego de una antorcha sino con la intensidad de un volcán, tan fuertes que incluso a la misma Akane le fue difícil contenerla. Las arañas chillaron cuando la chica empuñó la katana con ambas manos y la movió amenazándolas. El fuego que invocó era muy distinto al creado por la naturaleza, o a la magia simple que cualquier hechicero podría haber conjurado sobre un arma, ella en su manera tan exagerada de actuar víctima del miedo e ignorante de un talento propio que debió haber temido antes que dejado libre, había llamado a una de las fuerzas más antiguas y peligrosas de Asgard. Incluso un Aesir habría temido ante aquella espada que había materializado el fuego de Muspellheim, el mar de llamas, que tenía la fuerza para consumir la carne y también las almas de los señores de Asgard.

—Fuera… —murmuró cabizbaja apretando las manos empapadas de sudor alrededor de la empuñadura—, fuera, fuera… —alzó la cabeza enfurecida y gritando desesperada—. ¡Fuera, fuera, largo de aquí, no se acerquen, fuera, fuera!

Y habiendo creado con su magia a una de las armas más poderosa del universo, capaz de derretir incluso el metal de Gugnir la lanza sagrada de Odín padre de todo, comenzó a abanicarla violentamente de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados como una niña asustada.

En su brusco actuar retrocedió un paso y escuchó un crujido. Sintió que algo había aplastado con el talón, lo levantó temerosa para descubrir triturada a una de las arañas pequeñas. Al instante el cuerpo destrozado comenzó a expeler un vapor purpureo. Akane abrió los ojos aterrada, eso significaba que su destino estaba sellado.

— ¡No! —Enfurecida giró abanicando la espada, barriendo el suelo con una llamarada que prendió las hojas en un manto de fuego consumiendo también el aire y quizás el veneno. Sin detenerse giró el cuerpo azotando los brazos, prendiendo con el paso de la espada todas las hojas y los árboles a su derredor. Las arañas gimieron con agudos pitidos cuando sus cuerpos comenzaron a prenderse y retorcerse dentro de las llamas bajo las oleadas de fuego que la chica desperdigaba con los movimientos de la espada.

Apenas recobró un poco la razón Akane se vio rodeada de fuego que creció hasta consumir los troncos y ramas. Se preguntó de dónde habría salido cuando miró su mano sosteniendo la katana encendida con llamas que apenas pudo mirar por su fuerza.

—Ups…

La red de telas de araña que cubría el cielo a la altura de las copas prendió como aceite convirtiéndolo todo en una mortal trampa en llamas. La chica quiso correr pero vio como una de las criaturas más grandes, un arácnido de casi metro y medio de alto con patas tan gruesas como pilares de madera se le interpuso. Ella no se detuvo sino que corrió hacia el monstruo y saltando la cortó en dos con la katana al caer. Ambas mitades del arácnido fueron consumidas al instante por el fuego que furioso se desprendió del movimiento y cortó el suelo hasta calcinar el árbol a una decena de metros tras el monstruo hasta el cielo. Akane no tuvo tiempo para celebrar cuando dio un paso en falso y apenas consiguió mantenerse en pie en un repentino sentimiento de debilidad que la descolocó.

— ¿El veneno? —Se preguntó atemorizada y notó que su visión se hacía borrosa—. Nunca, ¡no pienso dejar que me atrapen!

Decidida a no rendirse comenzó a correr con la espada en una mano cubriéndose la boca y la nariz con la otra pisando a los pequeños arácnidos ya sin cuidado. El fuego se expandió tan rápido por el bosque que le pisaba los talones, las arañas también la perseguían. Corría sólo por instinto porque ya no tenía sensación de los pies ni de las manos, veía sus extremidades moverse pero sin saber si estaban realmente allí ante sus ojos, pequeñas arañas le saltaban a la espalda colgándose también de sus brazos y ella abanicaba la katana encendida con desesperación si detenerse. Salió de los árboles y se encontró con el final del camino en la forma de un nuevo acantilado. No lo pensó, tampoco podía hacerlo cuando se encontraba en el límite de la inconsciencia por culpa del veneno de las arañas. Saltó al vació cayendo con una decena de pequeñas arañas colgadas de su capa.

El grito de la chica fue opacado por el ruido de la columna de agua que levantó con su caída, al haberse hundido en el caudaloso río que antes había visto desde las alturas. La corriente la arrastró con fuerza y destrozó los frágiles cuerpos de las arañas que cayeron con ella. En su terquedad se aferró de la katana que había apagado su fuego cuando ella perdió todo el control sobre sus emociones y del hechizo. No podía nadar, y aunque supiera hacerlo la parálisis de su cuerpo se lo habría impedido de igual manera. Giró en el interior de la corriente. Ya no sentía nada en absoluto, todo lo que veía era su mano sosteniendo la espada hasta el final cuando cerró los ojos envolviéndose en el silencio.

.

El sonido de las aguas meciéndose suavemente fue como una canción de cuna. Al abrir los ojos vio la arena oscura y humedecida de la ribera en la que se encontraba tirada con la mejilla hundida en el lodo. Al levantarse muy lentamente se sentó sobre las piernas. Se encontraba empapada, sentía frío y eso la alegró, porque significaba que se encontraba con vida. Tenía los brazos todavía adormecidos cuando recordó un extraño sueño que tuvo; cuando todo era oscuridad vio una mano fuerte y cariñosa coger la suya y tirar de ella, una sensación tan cálida que había reconocido como familiar. Al momento espabiló y mirando la mano derecha sintiendo aun aquel contacto que creía la había salvado se encontró con desilusión que todavía la tenía cerrada rodeando tercamente la empuñadura de la katana. Nunca la había soltado a pesar de haberse desmayado. Tenía toda su ropa cubierta de lodo y parte del rostro y el cabello. Miró confundida, un poco aturdida y ajena a la realidad el lugar en el que se encontraba. A primera vista creyó estar en la orilla del mar, más luego se corrigió al percatarse que eran las aguas grisáceas de un lago. Los árboles habían cambiado, ahora eran altos y puntiagudos pinos tan oscuros que no podía distinguir más que las siluetas rodeando la ribera, la neblina era tan densa que le impedía ver más allá del borde del lago donde se encontraba no pudiendo distinguir donde debía encontrarse el otro extremo del lago, apenas veía la deslucida silueta de las montañas por sobre los árboles. Se acercó al agua y se lavó rápidamente el rostro, estaba fría como el hielo y la hizo chillar. Más despierta se puso de pie y volvió a observar el paisaje que la rodeaba.

Descubrió una estructura extraña. A varios metros de distancia había un largo puente de piedra casi rozando la superficie de las aguas, naciendo de una especie de altar en el borde del bosque hasta perderse en la neblina que cubría también el interior del lago. Pero en el lugar al que debía ir pudo distinguir la sombra azulada de una enorme estructura en el centro de las aguas como una torre de forma irregular, quizás derruida por el paso de los siglos. Tardó más tiempo del prudente en recordar la razón de todas sus penurias en esas malditas tierras.

—El… ¡el templo de Maeda!

Finalmente la suerte parecía sonreírle a Akane Tendo, la única discípula de la señora de la magia en Asgard.

.

6

.

Amanecía sobre el lago en el centro del valle del Bosque de Hierro. La densa neblina apenas retrocedió un poco revelando una mayor área de las aguas grises y calmadas. El viento susurraba tenuemente meciendo las hojas de los árboles, produciendo el único sonido en aquel basto mundo de soledad. Subiendo los escalones del altar de piedra maltratado por el paso de los siglos se encontró con una base circular con grabados casi borrados a sus pies, dos columnas con la forma de cabezas de dragón similares a serpientes marinas guardaban la entrada al puente de piedra tan amplio como para que dos carretas pudieran cruzarlo con comodidad una al lado de la otra. Ahora podía ver todo el camino hasta la entrada a la torre que parecía sumergida en las aguas y que desafiaba con su horrible arquitectura a la pacífica monotonía del paisaje.

— ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —Se preguntó la chica, dividido su corazón entre seguir con la misión encomendada o regresar para buscar a sus amigos. Miró hacia atrás, más allá de la ribera y del altar sólo la esperaba una escabrosa masa de árboles, cientos de ellos, tan densos que no se podía ver a más allá de un par de metros bajo la sombra de las primeras ramas.

Suspiró rendida, no sabía siquiera por qué dirección ella había llegado hasta ese punto, regresar ahora a tientas sería una idea peligrosa al recordar con un escalofrío su anterior aventura en el bosque. Volvió a girar lentamente apoyando con firmeza los pies, cogiendo con una mano la empuñadura de la katana otra vez guardada en la funda que colgaba del cinturón. De manera casi instintiva llevó la otra mano hacia atrás abriendo con los dedos la pequeña caja de cuero que colgaba del cinturón a un costado al final de su espalda y contó a tientas dos dagas, las últimas que le quedaban. El viento se sintió con más fuerza y la neblina se movió como una nube por encima de las aguas, desordenando su cabello sucio y levantando bruscamente la maltrecha capa de viaje, sintiéndose lastimada por el frío al encontrarse todavía empapada, pero no lo demostró. La vista la tenía clavada en las ruinas, nada parecía vivir allí, tampoco podía sentir ninguna presencia hostil. ¿Se encontraría en el lugar correcto?

Comenzó a caminar entrando en el puente. Al hacerlo la pesada estructura vibró bajo el ligero toque de su bota descubriendo que el puente se encontraba flotando sobre las aguas. Se sorprendió de ello. Al continuar notó que lo que creía una sólida estructura en realidad eran bloques rectangulares de ocho a diez metros de largo por casi cinco de ancho, unidos entre sí por cadenas que colgaban de los anillos de acero que colgaban de cortos pilares de un metro de alto que sobresalían a los costados por el borde exterior de las plataformas y que antes creía sólo adornos. Las secciones del puente se separaban ligeramente tirando de las cadenas y chocaban al volverse a juntar al moverse producto de la corriente de las aguas revelando hendiduras de no más de algunos centímetros entre un bloque y el siguiente. Con un poco de inseguridad siguió caminando internándose sobre las aguas, sintiendo inseguridad en sus piernas por la vibración de las pesadas plataformas de roca y el continuo golpetear de los bordes de una sección con la otra, se sentía como si estuviera caminando sobre una barca reafirmado por el crujido de las gruesas cadenas tan antiguas como los primeros reinos de Midgard.

Cuando el viento soplaba ondas se producían sobre las grises aguas que reflejaban con exactitud el cielo cubierto de nubes oscuras y el puente se inclinaba hacia un costado formando un camino curvo. Akane se detenía cuando esto sucedía manteniendo el equilibrio, no estaba acostumbrada a caminar con el suelo moviéndose continuamente bajo sus pies, pero más era el cansancio acumulado lo que debilitaba su firmeza. De no ser por las terribles experiencias que había padecido hasta ese momento o por el peligro latente oculto en ese lugar que no dejaba de preocuparla, aquel paisaje tan silencioso le habría parecido bello, un descanso para todos sus problemas.

El agua vibró otra vez produciéndose pequeñas olas por el viento que cruzaron toda la superficie del lago causando un suave bamboleo en el piso. Akane se detuvo, algo la alertó. Levantó el rostro despertando de su distracción cuando notó que no había viento que provocara esa reacción en las aguas. Hasta que escuchó un grito firme, como una orden, dado por una voz juvenil y algo oscura.

— _¡Shi Dai Karin!_

— ¿Esa técnica es…? —Akane recién comprendió que las aguas habían reaccionado a una estremecedora energía que ella en su agotamiento no había percibido antes. Además de haber creído reconocer parte de esa técnica de artes marciales provocándole una profunda confusión.

Esperó entonces ver una de las viejas bombas del maestro Happosai, más su sorpresa fue inmediata cuando se encontró en su lugar con una esfera luminosa y dorada que voló como una bala de cañón achatándose por el rápido movimiento, cruzó el cielo por encima de ella y se detuvo cambiando bruscamente su trayectoria ahora cayendo en picada sobre el inicio del puente cerca de la ribera del lago. Al contacto con la plataforma provocó una enorme explosión que rompió para siempre siglos de paz en el centro del Bosque de Hierro, levantando una columna de agua tan alta como una torre junto con los restos de tres plataformas del puente. Las aguas se sacudieron bruscamente, las cadenas chirriaron cuando se comenzaron a deslizar rápidamente dentro de las argollas recogiéndose. Akane cayó de rodillas incapaz de mantener el equilibrio ante el brusco movimiento que hizo al resto del puente ladearse hacia un costado alejándose de la tierra, separándose cada vez más una sección de la otra al soltarse la presión que antes lo mantenía unido. Akane alzó los ojos asustada.

—No… Ah… ¡ah! —Trató de quejarse siendo interrumpida por una gran ola que la bañó hasta la cabeza empapando toda la superficie de piedra dejando una capa de agua de un par de centímetros a su derredor. Escupiendo y tosiendo apenas consiguió calmarse golpeó el piso de piedra con la mano empuñada, llevándose después la otra a los labios para limpiarse ya cansada de tantas desagradables sorpresas—. ¿Y ahora qué?

Ante ella, dentro de todo el movimiento del oleaje que sobrepasaba constantemente al puente esparciendo una abundante capa de agua sobre toda la superficie, la que tampoco le daba respiro no cesando de inclinarse bruscamente de un costado a otro, vio a un misterioso personaje de pie manteniendo el balance perfectamente. El hombre vestía completamente de blanco con una chaqueta que apenas se vislumbraba por la abertura del cuello del abrigo de cuero pesado reforzado con placas de metal también de color blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos con cortes en los costados, adelante y atrás que dejaban ver los pantalones igualmente blancos. El abrigo se lo ajustaba al cuerpo con un grueso cinturón de cuero tachonado. Las botas cortas eran negras tan oscuras como la máscara de metal con forma de dragón que ocultaba toda la mitad superior de su rostro y cabeza, dibujando la silueta de la nariz llegando hasta la mitad de la cabeza cubriendo también el inicio del cabello. Cristales azulados ocultaban los ojos y el cabello aparecía bajo la máscara peinado hacia atrás tan largo que caía como un velo hasta el final de la espalda de un extraño color blanco y grisáceo con mechones de distintos tonos. Llevaba las manos ocultas tras la espalda y una gruesa funda guardando una prestigiosa espada se cruzaba horizontalmente tras el cinturón asomándose gran parte de la funda y su punta por un costado de su cuerpo y la fastuosa empuñadura por el otro.

—Maravilloso —habló el hombre de voz recia y juvenil al comenzar a caminar hacia ella. Cruzó de una plataforma a otra con calma ignorando del todo el brusco movimiento entre ambas cuando chocaban sus contornos—, realmente maravilloso, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Si no es la famosa Akane Tendo? —Cruzó otra plataforma sin detener su lento y metódico caminar, volviendo a sincronizarse de manera perfecta entre los vaivenes y violentos choques de la piedra de una sección con la siguiente—. Admirada en toda Nerima, amada, envidiada, celada, codiciada. Un corazón tan puro, una sonrisa que vale la perdición del alma de cualquier hombre, y quizás también su vida —Sonrió con malicia tras resaltar las últimas palabras—. Tan orgullosa, tan arrogantemente humilde y bondadosa —se detuvo justo al inicio de la misma sección de piedra en la que se encontraba Akane de rodillas todavía sin poderse levantar—. Pero en realidad he aquí la auténtica Akane Tendo; humillada, torpe, patética, miserable, angustiada y temblando de miedo —comenzó a sonreír entre dientes hasta que dio una risotada macabra apenas meciendo los hombros como si hubiese estado conteniendo el deseo de reír desde el principio—. ¡Espléndido! ¡Espléndido! Finalmente te descubres a ti misma en tu verdadera plenitud, ¿no crees que es encantador como basta que los humanos seamos sacados del entorno que engañosamente creíamos seguro, expuestos a la realidad como una babosa secándose a los rayos del maldito sol, para darnos cuenta de lo necios que hemos sido toda nuestra existencia? ¿No te sientes estúpida? ¿No te sientes de verdad tan débil e insignificante al entender que siempre fuiste parte pequeña en una guerra que no puedes ganar? —Batió las palmas lentamente con mucho sarcasmo, en el mismo instante en que el agua que se había alzado tras la primera explosión caía como una fina lluvia sobre ambos—. ¿No te parece triste que tras descubrir el pequeño rol que el destino te entregó en este universo, casi olvidándose de ti, ahora estés destinada a morir sin haber podido cambiar nada, absolutamente nada?

Akane se sintió atemorizada por la escalofriante esencia que desprendía aquel hombre. Sin embargo, algo la hizo sentirse familiar cerca de él, una hiriente punzada en su corazón que no podía describir con palabras pero que parecía conocer de mucho antes.

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Crees que eso es simple de responder? Una pregunta se puede convertir en muchas. En tantas preguntas y con tan poco tiempo para responder a todas ellas que podría volverse un problema —separó las manos y cogiendo la empuñadura con el pendón tan resplandeciente como el sol la desenfundó suavemente alejando el brazo de su cuerpo—. Tan lenta eres como siempre, no, más, mucho más boba de lo que te recordaba ahora que te encuentras lejos de tu querida Nerima.

— ¿Recordarme? Espera un segundo, ¿yo te conozco?

— ¿Tú a mí? No, nunca, o quizás… —siguió desenfundando amenazadoramente la espada, el acero cantó dulcemente al deslizarse fuera de la protección—, sí, puede ser, pero no de esa manera, no en "esta forma". Oh, es tan complicado responder algo intentado no arruinar la sorpresa.

— ¡Quién eres!

—Y tan impaciente. Definitivamente extrañaba esa parte tan encantadora de tu carácter, Akane —aceleró el movimiento de la mano y la espada silbó cuando fue liberada de la funda. El acero resplandeció con un ligero tono dorado que enmudeció a la joven, no por temor, sino por haberla reconocido abriendo los ojos con sorpresa—. ¡Tanta impaciencia que no te cansas de llamar a gritos a tu propia muerte!

—Esa espada… es… es…

—Skirr —proclamó el hombre cruzando la espada delante de su cuerpo manteniéndola de forma invertida con la empuñadura a la altura de su rostro y la punta hacia el suelo—, así que la reconoces. Skirr, el corazón del desaparecido universo de Vanaheim, el símbolo de autoridad que por milenios acompañó al monarca de todos los Vanir. Y ahora me pertenece, como un descendiente también del linaje de Yngvi Njörd, un auténtico heredero y no como esos críos que apenas saben blandir una espada como ésta creyéndose mejores sucesores que yo. Mi nombre es Yngvi Rays, recuérdalo bien para que no vuelvas a repetirme la misma estúpida pregunta con tanta insolencia.

Akane recordó que esa espada se suponía descansaba en la ciudad de Noatum sobre la tumba de Ranma. Se indignó imaginando ciertamente que la habría robado.

— ¡Esa espada no te pertenece!

— ¿No? ¿Entonces a quién, a ese pobre prometido que tenías, aquel que ya está muerto? Por favor, ¿tanto lo amas que defiendes un montón de carne putrefacta de la que ahora deben estarse alimentando los gusanos?

—Silencio…

—Oh, ya veo, así que te niegas a reconocer su muerte —la sonrisa de Rays creció malévolamente ante el dolor que ella expresaba con su rostro—, ¿quieres resucitarlo, es eso? No sabía que ahora Freya enseñara la nigromancia, aunque no es un mal plan después de todo, muy osado, pero muy riesgoso. Vaya, me hace sonrojar saber que la gran señora de la magia pudiera idear una solución similar a la mía —sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera reordenar las ideas y no distraerse pensando en voz alta ante la chica, para no revelar más de lo que ya había hecho—. Ahora comprendo que estás aquí por la misma razón que yo; ambos comparecimos ante el templo de Maeda en búsqueda del único poder en todo Asgard capaz de torcer el ciclo del destino y reclamar las almas de los que nos pertenecen y que nos fueron arrebatados por la cruel muerte, ¿no es verdad?

—Los pilares de Asgard —murmuró Akane sin pensarlo.

— ¡Lo sabía!, qué fácil fue hacerte confesar los planes de Freya.

—No —Akane se llevó una mano a la boca sintiéndose una estúpida.

—Loki se sentiría complacido de conocer que los Dragones Rojos están cazando los mismos tesoros que él desea para sí.

— ¿Pero, por qué? Si también eres un descendiente de Freyr, ¿por qué trabajas para Loki?

— ¿Servir a ese Aesir? No me hagas reír, cría, sólo nos encontramos en una temporal relación comercial, nada más. Además no he dicho que lo vaya a informar de todo, no cuando eso estorbaría también en mis planes. Lo siento, niña, pero no puedo permitir que Loki, la bruja Freya o siquiera una muchacha de rostro tan bonito como tú se antepongan a mis propósitos. Sin embargo, hoy me siento motivado por tu belleza tan deslumbrante —dijo lleno de ironía riéndose otra vez del pobre estado de Akane, empapada, manchada con lodo y con las ropas maltrechas—, seré clemente. ¿Por qué no regresas a tu seguro hogar en Nerima?, ¿por qué no te olvidas de todo esto y dejas de jugar con los adultos? Eso, sé como la buena, sumisa y obediente mujer japonesa que debes ser y haz caso a la voz de la razón. No oses probar mucho más de la escasa paciencia del nuevo señor de los Vanir.

Akane comprendió el tono de amenaza. Clavando la katana en el suelo la usó como bastón para conseguir levantarse y mantener el equilibrio. Separando un poco las piernas se sostuvo por sus propias fuerzas alzando ahora la katana con ambas manos en señal de rebeldía.

—No vas a detenerme —protestó Akane amenazadoramente—. Además no eres señor mío ni de nadie, esa espada no te pertenece, tú no debiste haber hecho más que robarla, puedo sentirlo, no eres más que un simple einjergar, no posees nada que te haga dueño del destino de Midgard. ¡Esa espada le pertenece únicamente a Ranma!

—Las espadas no sirven a los muertos.

— ¡Él no…! ¿Qué? —Akane retrocedió asustada al descubrir que Rays ya no se encontraba ante sus ojos. Lo sintió tras ella y reaccionando con ímpetu, casi por reflejo, deslizó los pies con la agilidad de una bailarina girando rápidamente el cuerpo, lanzando un mortal corte con la espada que un oponente normal no sería capaz de prever. Pero Akane fue detenida bruscamente, la mano con que sostenía la espada fue atrapada por Rays a la altura de la muñeca, presionándola tan fuerte con los dedos que la lastimó hasta hacerle crujir levemente los huesos del brazo. La chica apenas pudo disimular el dolor en su rostro.

—Esa no es manera de tratar a tu nuevo señor, ¿qué clase de recibimiento es éste? —Susurró provocadoramente. Akane miró su mano atrapada, intento moverla sin éxito, cuando enderezó la cabeza ahogó un quejido de sorpresa cuando se encontró con el rostro de Rays muy cerca al suyo y retrocedió el cuerpo asustada todo lo que pudo—, vamos, vamos, niña, no seas tímida. Ahora que te veo tan cerca puedo darme cuenta de tus encantos. ¿Por qué vivir llorando a un niño inmaduro en lugar de compartir la gloria al lado de un hombre, de un rey auténtico como yo? Creo que es una opción mucho mejor que la muerte.

Akane arrojó un puñetazo con la otra mano que Rays evitó inclinando la cabeza. Pero ella consiguió aprovecharse de la distracción y librarse de su agarre con una fuerza que lo sorprendió alimentada por la ira que le había provocado su insolente propuesta. La chica retrocedió un metro a la vez que hábilmente realizó un difícil ataque con la katana por el poco espacio que había entre ambos. Rays gruñó por la osadía pero consiguió deslizarse como una sombra evitando la espada a una velocidad que a ella la sorprendió. A pesar de todo, la punta de la katana rasgó hambrienta el hombro de Rays abriendo la placa de metal y un poco del género bajo la armadura.

— ¡Niña necia! —Enfurecido giró el cuerpo lanzando un ataque con la mano recta que golpeó un punto certero del filo de la katana haciéndola vibrar con tal intensidad que resbaló de los dedos de Akane.

Pero ella no se detuvo, sino que olvidándose de la katana evitó que Rays la cogiera otra vez, deslizándose por debajo del brazo del hombre y cargó con el hombro impactándolo en su pecho. Él no esperaba un contraataque dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones con dolor. Akane continuó su ataque aferrándolo con ambas manos por el abrigo e impulsándolo en un agarre lo levantó por sobre su espalda para proyectarlo hacia el cielo. Rays giró en el aire recuperando el equilibrio para caer del otro extremo de la plataforma con una agilidad felina. La plataforma se meció con su caída y Akane apenas contuvo el equilibrio separando más los pies.

El silencio se apoderó otra vez del lago. Akane rápidamente deslizó la punta de la bota por debajo del centro de la katana en el piso y con un ligero puntapié la levantó horizontalmente para atraparla con ambas manos y volver a adoptar su postura ahora más defensiva, respirando agitada, prometiéndose que no sería cogida otra vez distraída. Rays se mantuvo de pie dándole la espalda. Las cadenas sonaron cuando se deslizaron más rápidamente por dentro los anillos, el puente comenzó a fragmentarse en el centro del lago, la separación entre sus secciones creció de medio metro a uno o dos entre cada parte, todo el puente flotaba internándose hacia las profundas aguas grises curvándose como una gran serpiente en torno a la torre en ruinas.

Para Akane los movimientos de Rays no le fueron indiferentes y los reconoció aumentando su confusión.

—Utilizas el estilo de combate libre, ¿dónde lo aprendiste? ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Rays sonrió con burla ignorando las exigencias de la joven.

— ¡Respóndeme!

— ¿Responder? ¿Me exiges a mí respuestas? Eres en verdad una chica idiota y arrogante, te preocupas por satisfacer tu curiosidad cuando debieras estar más consciente del peligro al que enfrentas —Rays cogió la espada Skirr con ambas manos adoptando por primera vez una postura de combate con el arma.

Akane contuvo la respiración y se tensó, apenas pudo distinguir la silueta de su oponente cuando se movió cargando hacia ella. Consiguió cruzar la katana pero la fuerza de Rays tras el choque de las espadas la obligó a retroceder el cuerpo dando algunos pasos hacia atrás hasta que su bota quedó suspendida en la mitad del borde de la plataforma, mojándose el talón con el violento balanceo sobre las aguas. La chica reponiéndose empujó de regreso las espadas y apenas se separaron lanzó un rápido corte horizontal, pero Rays ya se había movido retrocediendo de un salto. La burla en los labios de ese sujeto la exasperó, sabía que estaba jugando con ella y tuvo que reconocer la habilidad de su oponente similar a la del capitán Belenus, lo que no era tranquilizador. Ella fue la que avanzó ahora con la espada a un costado del cuerpo cargando con toda su fuerza, pensando que su única oportunidad ante un oponente superior era impedirle preparar alguna estrategia no dándole tiempo de respiro; esa era otra de las lecciones aprendidas por del capitán de los Dragones Rojos. Rays silbó con desagrado, pensando al conocerla aparentemente mejor de lo que ella jamás creería, porque tras tanto tiempo Akane no había aprendido nada al comprometer como acostumbraba todo su balance en una única embestida.

Rays la evitó con un rápido paso hacia el costado levantando la espada. Entonces comprendió su error y la real habilidad de esa chiquilla, cuando en el cruce Akane no miraba hacia adelante, sino que con los ojos lo había seguido a él con una astuta expresión. La chica no había arrojado una estocada sino que insinuándola en el último instante detuvo todo el peso de su cuerpo con el talón y con la katana ya estirada la blandió hacia atrás siguiendo al confiado Rays en su intento por escapar. Él trató de bloquear usando la Skirr pero recién recordó la diferencia de peso y facilidad de manejo que existía entre la gran espada de los Vanir y la ágil y rápida katana de Ranma que ahora protegía con su acero la vida de Akane.

No obstante Rays no había perdido, sino que con el otro pie que había quedado en mala postura se impulsó por segunda vez dando una patada en el piso con el taco de la bota retrocediendo lo suficiente para evitar que la punta de la katana lo tocara cuando rozó su máscara a la altura de la nariz dibujando una pequeña grieta en el metal negro entre los ojos. El golpe de Akane fue tan forzado que no pudiendo detener su impulso hacia adelante tras el ataque en el que había doblado el torso y los brazos hacia atrás, que se arrojó intencionalmente al suelo con el hombro, giró por el piso y deteniéndose con fuerza casi elástica apoyó ambos pies impulsándose de regreso, volviéndose a levantar con el fuerte empuje de sus piernas, cargando en una rápida estocada que siguió al desprevenido Rays.

Pero la sorpresa fue de Akane fue evidente cuando el hombre con una agilidad inhumana y superando todos sus esfuerzos evitó deslizándose hacia un costado la estocada que buscaba su corazón. La chica se vio atrapada cuando Rays la rodeó con una mano por la cintura abrazándola contra su cuerpo, y entre sus rostros el único espacio que había era el de la hoja de la Skirr presionando peligrosamente el delicado cuello de Akane impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

Akane se sintió indignada por tal humillación y por sentirse tan cercana a la muerte ante un hombre tan ruin. Pero en ese momento la duda la asaltó, recién pudo sentir la fuerza de los brazos de Rays, el tamaño de la mano en su cintura y la forma de ese mentón y de esos labios tan cerca de los suyos, tanto, que podía empañar el acero de la Skirr que los separaba con su aliento. La mente de la chica dejó de funcionar cuando creyó esa sensación tan conocida que la confundió hasta perder todo su ánimo, susurrando con los labios temblorosos una súplica.

—Ran…

—Me parece que perdiste, niña estúpida.

La insolencia de Rays al instante la hizo volver en sí. ¿Cómo podía haberlo confundido con…? Rays se quejó pero no se movió cuando sintió el fuerte pisotón que ella le dio con la bota.

—Tú no sabes cuándo rendirte —gruñó entre dientes adolorido sin soltar a Akane. Le gustaba la sensación de ese cuerpo joven y rebelde contra el suyo—. ¿De verdad voy a tener que quitarte la vida? Me parece un terrible desperdicio. ¿Qué te parece si llegamos a un trato? —Susurró acercando sus labios por sobre la espada—, si me besas ahora puedo considerar el dejarte vivir.

—Mátame —Ella no suplicó, sino que le ordenó ejecutarla con una entereza y frialdad que apagó toda la pasión de Rays. No importando como la hoja fría enrojecía la piel del delicado cuello de la chica, ella no cedía a ninguno de sus argumentos. Cerró la boca y lo miró llena de odio.

—Va a ser tan fácil mover esta espada y derramar tu cálida sangre por todo este lugar. ¿Eso deseas, no temes morir, niña?

—Deja de jugar conmigo —Akane siguió forcejeando por librarse no importando la mortal posición de la Skirr sobre su vida—, si vas a quitarme la vida ¡hazlo ya! Estoy cansada de escuchar tu estúpido parloteo.

—Hieres mis sentimientos.

Acercó sus labios un poco más a los de la chica. Sintió que Akane, dándose cuenta de su posición, dejó de luchar. La katana resbaló de sus dedos y rebotó en el piso cuando ya podía sentir el roce de sus alientos. Akane parecía confundida, atrapada por esa vergonzosa situación, encandilada por la presencia de ese hombre tan similar físicamente a Ranma. Rays se creyó confiado y acercó un poco más su rostro, para él la belleza de Akane no era un misterio, ¡por mucho tiempo la había codiciado en secreto! Ahora finalmente la tenía a su merced. Relajó la espada para permitir que sus rostros se acercaran ese último par de centímetros que los separaban.

Akane retrocedió la cabeza tan rápido como subió la mano libre que antes sostenía la katana, golpeando con la palma la empuñadura de la Skirr. La cara del acero golpeó el mentón de Rays lastimándolo ligeramente, rozando su propio cuello provocándole un leve corte. Distrayéndose la soltó y cuando bajó otra vez el rostro todo lo que vio fueron los nudillos de Akane. La chica le conectó tan fuerte puñetazo en toda la mejilla a Rays que lo hizo girar por el suelo hasta quedar colgando del borde de la plataforma hundiéndose su cuerpo hasta la mitad en el agua. Rays levantó la cabeza respirando con agitación al haberse sentido ahogado, con la cabeza destilando agua. Tosió y volvió a incorporarse. Allí estaba Akane esperándolo con la katana otra vez en sus manos.

—Maldita niña —su orgullo herido clamó furioso, ahora sí iba a dejar de jugar con ella—, ¡maldita cría! —Goleó el suelo con la mano empuñada y se levantó blandiendo la espada Skirr—. Quise ser bueno, quise darte una estúpida oportunidad, estúpida ramera —se pasó la mano por su propio cuello sintiendo la sangre fresca de la herida que la Skirr le había dejado, sabiendo que por poco él había perdido la vida por un error. ¡Cómo había sido tan torpe de dejarse seducir por el encanto inocente de esa muchacha! La conocía, sabía de esa cualidad oculta que ella poseía, pero de todas formas había caído en la trampa—, no sabes lo que has hecho.

—Lo sé —respondió ella con seguridad y una calma que alimentaba el odio de Rays—, no eres el primer cretino que trata de aprovecharse de mí. En eso eres muy inferior a Ranma —Akane sonrió con picardía, en el fondo se encontraba tensa y concentrada, pero recordando otra de las lecciones de Belenus y también de las muchas oportunidades en que Ranma la había criticado, comprendió que su oponente se encontraba descontrolado como antes a ella le había sucedido en muchos encuentros. Debía aprovecharse de esa oportunidad sabiendo que ese sujeto poseía un orgullo tan grande como el de su amado prometido. Quiso seguir provocándolo—. Muy, muy, muy inferior. ¿Acaso no sabes que sólo a él le pertenece este cuerpo? —Sonrió tan seductoramente que recordando el día en que había sido posesionada por el espíritu de una muñeca vengativa, una de sus tantas aventuras antes de saber de Asgard, pero ahora ella lo estaba haciendo intencionalmente. Sonrió con burla y con exagerado orgullo ante el recuerdo de su prometido—. Pero después de haber sido tomada por un auténtico heredero del trono de Vanaheim, tú, un simple impostor, no me provocas nada, ni la más mínima cosquilla.

— ¿Auténtico heredero? —Dio una risotada escalofriante, una que hizo a Akane dudar de haberlo provocado a la ira. Era como si esa comparación lastimara muy en el fondo el alma del misterioso Rays—, ¿quieres saber qué significa ser un auténtico heredero de los Yngvi?

Se irguió y abanicó la espada Skirr. La hoja resplandeció con una intensa luz dorada.

—Puedo borrar de Asgard a todo este lago para siempre con un solo movimiento de mi mano —levantó la otra mano y una llama de magia dorada la envolvió. Cuando vio aparecer dos esferas luminosas girando rápidamente alrededor de la espada, una púrpura y negra, y la otra dorada con reflejos de plata. Akane sí reconoció a la perfección la esencia de la última de las energías.

— ¡K-chan!

—Sí, ¡sí!, ahora lo reconoces, ahora entiendes el alcance de mi auténtica autoridad. El dragón que tanto servía a tu querido Ranma ahora es mi esclavo. ¡K'Zun Fei, alma condenada a servirme, dame tu esencia! —Apuntó con la mano envuelta en fuego dorado directamente a Akane—. De verdad, por un momento tuve la esperanza de que fueras un poco más inteligente, lo suficiente como para haber salvado tu vida…

—No…

— _¡Aliento de Fei!_

De su mano se disparó una lengua de fuego dorado que cubrió toda la plataforma. El agua se evaporó a su alrededor levantando una densa nube. El fuego de un dragón era en sustancia superior a cualquier otro conocido. Rays cerró la mano retrocediendo el puño. La piedra del suelo seguía quemándose, derritiéndose todos los diseños con que había sido adornada, el agua se mecía enfriándola como cuando la lava caía en el mar liberando hediondas nubes volcánicas. Rays estaba más interesado en descubrir con placer el cuerpo calcinado de esa insolente chiquilla. Pero no lo halló. Indignado la descubrió lejos, en la plataforma siguiente. Había saltado cruzando las aguas y asustada trataba de llegar al templo en el centro del lago.

—No vas a huir.

Saltó sobre la cadena y corrió por ella a gran velocidad. Alcanzó a la chica y pasando por su lado se adelantó cruzándose con un salto al final de la siguiente sección del puente cortándole todo escape. Akane se detuvo deslizando los pies.

—Reconócelo, ¡soy más fuerte que él, soy más fuerte que cualquiera de los herederos! Yo soy el auténtico señor de los Vanir —su mano volvió a rodearse por las llamas doradas. Akane ya no tenía hacia donde escapar.

—No lo reconozco, ¡tú jamás estarás a la altura de Ranma!

Rays fue golpeado en su espíritu otra vez por la terrible comparación de Akane y en su furia no se dignó en responder.

— _¡Llama de Fei!_

Ahora el fuego tomó la forma de una esfera luminosa que como un pequeño sol disparó desde su mano. Akane recordó recién que también era una hechicera y trató de convocar un desesperado hechizo de escudo. La explosión sacudió la plataforma y el calor evaporó más agua formando una cortina de neblina. A los pocos segundos Akane apareció entre la niebla con los brazos cruzados y una rodilla en el piso. Abrió los ojos parpadeando un par de veces un poco confundida para después levantar el rostro y mirar a Rays.

—Eso no fue tan difícil —pensó en voz alta.

Rays abría y cerraba la mano confundido, la intensidad de la llama no había sido ni una cuarta parte de lo poderosa que pretendía lograr, cuando la explicación vino a su mente exclamando sin pensar.

—K'Zun Fei, ¿tú también me traicionas?

_"No utilizarás mi fuerza para lastimar a mi señora Akane, indigno mortal"._

Rays escuchó hablar en su interior la voz del dragón conectada directamente a su alma, cuando la esfera luminosa que era el alma de K'Zun Fei giraba alrededor de la Skirr a gran velocidad.

—Yo soy tu señor, me debes obediencia, ¡me debes toda tu existencia!

_"Me río de tu autoridad, falso señor, codicioso cerdo. El poder está en los que no lo buscaron, pero siempre fracaso espera a los que quieren más de lo que pueden obtener."_

—Te destruiré si no me obedeces.

_"Has lo que te plazca pero ya deja de fastidiarme, mortal. Prefiero mil veces las torturas del tirano Niduggh que escuchar tu miserable voz."_

— ¿K'Zun Fei, de verdad eres tú? —Akane preguntó llena de esperanzas. Rays se tensó, no esperaba que Akane pudiera oírlo también cuando se suponía que ningún vínculo la unía al dragón. ¿O sería otro más de los talentos que esa chiquilla comenzaba a demostrar?

—Se acabó, ya no puedo perder más tiempo contigo… un momento, ¿qué haces?

Akane lo sorprendió, algo se había metido en la cabeza de la chica cuando ignorándolo clavó la katana en el suelo y juntó las manos como si preparara algún tipo de hechizo. Ella comenzó a susurrar suavemente y un círculo mágico apareció alrededor de la katana. Él no lo sabía, pero ella estaba recordando las mismas palabras que una vez K'Zun Fei le enseñó para invocarlo en Nerima. En ese momento el dragón habló también directamente a su alma intentando disuadirla.

_"Dama Akane, ¡no lo intente! Mi alma se encuentra vinculada a este miserable einjergar por voluntad de mi padre Niddugh, no puede quebrar esa unión o su alma… ¡no puede desafiar a uno de los poderes más antiguos de Asgard o morirá! Yo he cumplido mi ciclo, he muerto dos veces y no debería ser más que un recuerdo. ¡Déjeme y guarde sus fuerzas para salvarse a usted misma de este miserable mortal!"_

Rays planeaba detenerla pero cuando escuchó a K'Zun Fei se sonrió con malicia.

—Déjala, ¡déjala! Es libre de intentarlo.

_"Dama Akane…"_

—Perdí a Ranma, ¡no te perderé también a ti, K-chan! —Le respondió en otro susurro que casi fue un pensamiento. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que el ancestral dragón, ahora que en su alegría lo descubría con "vida", siguiera esclavizado al destino de Asgard y menos a ese despreciable sujeto.

La espada Skirr comenzó a vibrar violentamente en la mano de Rays, el confiado einjergar pronto sintió flaquear su seguridad y quiso detenerla, pero la espada cayó al suelo como si cargara con la mano todo el peso del mundo, sus dedos se pegaron a la empuñadura siéndole imposible liberarse.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo, qué intenta esa estúpida cría?

—K'Zun Fei, escucha mi voz —Akane ordenó concentrada en su hechizo, en su falta de conocimiento pensó que lo único que debía hacer para liberarlo era convocarlo otra vez en su katana como si fuera su antiguo cuerpo. Lo que ella no sabía era la fuerza de las cadenas del destino que lo retenían a la voluntad de Niddugh, sintiéndolo ahora en su propia vida haciéndosele pesado incluso respirar durante el hechizo—. ¡K'Zun Fei, obedece a mis deseos y ven a mí…!

_"_ _No, mi señora, no lo intente. ¡Es peligroso, no podrá vencer jamás a la voluntad de Niddugh, su alma será destrozada ante la fuerza del rey de los dragones!"_

.

En las profundidades de Nifelheim donde el padre de todos los dragones roe eternamente las raíces de Yggdrasil, un bramido se escuchó. ¿Quién intentaba desafiar las leyes que había escrito con su propia sangre desde los inicios del universo de Asgard, qué dios, qué insolente Aesir, trataba de mancillar su autoridad? Los muchos ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad se afilaron intentando encontrar el punto exacto de tal osadía. Cuando descubrió que se trataba del Bosque de Hierro algo preocupó al mítico rey de las bestias sagradas. Una falla en el universo que por milenios conocía radicaba en las profundidades de ese valle, una grieta en la creación que sabía mermaría su influencia y cualquier otro poder en Asgard. De todas formas nada se podía hacer, ningún ser de este universo podría luchar contra sus leyes aunque su influencia se viera mermada tenuemente por tal debilidad en la creación. Quiso ver de qué se trataba cuando descubrió en una esfera luminosa en el aire la imagen de una mujer tan joven como una flor del campo intentando en su gran ignorancia romper sus mandamientos con un hechizo tan simple como infantil.

La risa del portentoso dragón sacudió los cimientos de Asgard.

.

Akane sintió como si algo comenzaba a devorarla por dentro, un vacío extraño que comenzaba debilitarla. Luego imaginó que estaba arrastrando el alma de K'Zun Fei con sus propias fuerzas como si fuera una bola de acero de varias toneladas y ella con los pies desnudos la intentara empujar sobre una superficie lisa.

—No puedo… no puedo…

Las aguas del lago se sacudieron y una columna de luz rodeó a la katana y ascendió hasta traspasar el cielo abriendo las nubes. Rays la maldijo por décima vez, pero la energía de ese lugar superó incluso su arrogante conocimiento sobre la nigromancia. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Una energía igual de poderosa lo sacudió sintiendo ese vacío abrirse bajo sus pies como si estuviera su alma siendo engullida por un abismo.

— ¡Akane, estúpida niña, detente ahora!

_"Dama Akane, no prosiga, puedo sentir como su alma se debilita. ¡Dama Akane!"_

— ¡Cállate, K-Chan, no me distraigas! —Respondió Akane cerrando los ojos. Lágrimas de dolor rodaron por sus mejillas cuando cayó de rodillas. Pero no bajó los brazos estirándolos sobre la columna. Quería salvarlo, deseaba hacerlo, poder rescatar finalmente a uno de los suyos y en su porfía no se detendría aunque le costara su propia vida. Pronto imaginó que salvar a K'Zun Fei era como si rescatara también una parte pequeña de lo que era Ranma, si no lo conseguía ahora jamás podría desafiar al destino para recuperar a su prometido.

Todas las experiencias vividas en el bosque y su enfrentamiento ahora con ese misterioso Yngvi habían lastimado su corazón, pero ahora en lugar de apagarse se rebelaba queriendo responder a la aflicción con la misma furia con que antes resolvía todos sus conflictos. Las plataformas del puente se separaron unas de otra sacudidas por las aguas en movimiento. La empuñadura de la Skirr comenzó a calentarse hasta quemar dolorosamente las manos de Rays que no podía apartarlas maldiciendo su dolor y a la joven mujer que lo provocaba.

—Akane, ¡Akane, imbécil, nos matarás a todos!

—Ya no puedo más —lamentó la chica sintiendo que perdía la conciencia.

.

Akane abrió los ojos. Se sintió confundida por un instante sin saber donde se encontraba cuando reconoció el lago, el puente, el pilar de luz y a ella misma recordando recién el porqué se encontraba de rodillas con los brazos estirados. El infame Rays mirándola con ira y aún el alma de K'Zun Fei sintiéndola ya ligada a medias con su espíritu. Pero algo estaba diferente. No había colores, sonidos, tampoco movimiento, todo parecía congelado en el tiempo y ella la única que podía moverse pero apenas ligeramente.

— ¿Por qué luchas? —Escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Apenas consiguió mirar hacia atrás cuando descubrió a una mujer de cabello corto que le rozaba los hombros vistiendo una elegante túnica dándole la espalda, tan cerca de ella que casi estaban juntas la una detrás de la otra, aunque la mujer se encontraba de pie mientras que ella seguía de rodillas—, ¿por qué insistes en seguir con su estúpido juego? —el tono de esa voz le resultó molesto y familiar, más todavía su arrogancia y ese ligera ironía llena de burla con que adornaba cada una de sus palabras haciéndola sentir inferior.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Se sorprendió de poder escuchar su propia voz en ese mundo de silencio.

—Las reglas, ¿de qué más podría estar hablando? ¡De las reglas!

— ¿Reglas?

—Tratas de romper las reglas, ¿no sabes que ir en contra de ellas es también obedecerlas? Crees en su existencia, por eso las desafías.

—No comprendo.

—Akane, la última de mis hijas, ¿por qué tienes que jugar con las reglas que otros han escrito? Ignóralas. Si quieres invocar a ese dragón, ¡hazlo, no demores más!

—Pero…

—Estás luchando sólo porque deseas hacerlo. Las leyes escritas en este universo no influyen a los que no pertenecen a él. ¿Crees que Midgard fue creado por Asgard? No, lo sabes, deja de fingir que crees en las mentiras de los Aesirs. ¿Por qué entonces tienes que seguir sus necias ordenanzas?

—No. No lo sé.

—Sí, lo sabes, deja ya de perder el tiempo, sólo desperdicias energía. Deja de tratar de hacer algo y sólo hazlo.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

La mujer giró la cabeza mirándola hacia abajo con una sonrisa tan cálida que le pareció verla cada día cuando se miraba en el espejo durante las mañanas. Esa mujer se parecía mucho a ella y la recordó de una visión que tuvo cuando visitó la ciudad de Noatum.

—Tú eres ella, esa mujer, Heid…

— ¡No te distraigas!

.

Akane abrió los ojos volviendo a su realidad, todo estaba sucediendo tal y como ocurrió un instante atrás, el pilar de luz comenzó a distorsionarse como si amenazara con perder el control y estallar. Ella sentía todavía como si su alma se estuviera desgarrando por dentro cuando analizando su espíritu comprendió que estaba desperdiciando energías luchando contra esas cadenas invisibles en lugar de terminar su hechizo de convocación.

Dejó de luchar. Se concentró. Dejó que su alma fuera arrastrada por esa sensación de vacío en lugar de oponérsele con tanto ahínco.

_¡Dama Akane, Dama Akane, se lo ruego, no siga!"_

—K-Chan —murmuró ella tranquilamente muy distinta a su agitación de un principio, sin alzar la voz, sin órdenes llenas de pantomimas o exageradas pronunciaciones, simplemente lo dijo llena de paz ignorando el ruido de la catástrofe que sucedía a su derredor y con una autoridad que no necesitaba de fuerza para ser reconocida—, ven.

El pilar de luz se intensificó recuperando su forma y una corriente multicolor se mezcló con la luz plateada, como una aurora boreal que se expandió en el cielo tiñendo las nubes grises. El agua del lago se arremolino alrededor del templo alzándose como un muro de agua. Rays cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la luz se expandió hasta envolverlo todo, y un sonido más intenso que el bramido de las aguas, uno que se mezcló con la tierra del valle que se sacudió con fuerza llegó a sus oídos y que reconoció al instante como el lamento herido y airado del padre de todos los dragones.

.

Si antes Niddugh había sido ofendido por el engaño de un einjergar, ahora su humillación sería eterna por haber sido derrotado en una lucha directa de fuerzas por el alma de K'Zun Fei que ya no le pertenecía, vencido por una niña que cuando reconoció una simple midgariana le provocó no sólo ira, sino temor, temor por creer que todos los mortales podrían guardar una fuerza capaz de destruir a los señores de Asgard y toda su vanagloria, una fuerza que lo haría recluirse en sus aposentos subterráneos deseando jamás tener otra vez que atacar a Midgard. Ya una vez lo intentaron y sus generales fueron vencidos, y la reina Hel desterrada, ¿y si no había sido una coincidencia, y si los mortales en apariencia débiles eran más de lo que él y todos los Aesirs creían? ¡Que los dioses perezcan cegados por su arrogancia!, pensó el antes orgulloso padre de todos los dragones, porque él jamás se liaría otra vez en los asuntos de los midgarianos.

.

Rays se pasó el puño por el mentón empapado de sudor y alzó el rostro buscando entre la niebla. Las aguas se calmaron y pocas plataformas sobrevivieron a la furia de los elementos.

—Se acabó, ¿estará muerta? —Esbozó una nerviosa risa—, estúpida niña, fue sorprendente, pero inútil al final, un mortal nada puede hacer contra el destino impuesto por los dioses. Ni siquiera tuve que arrancarle el corazón con mis manos, la muy necia se mató sola, su alma debió ser devorada por Niddugh.

La neblina se disipó rápidamente por el fuerte viento del oeste, frío y cruel, que reveló una gran silueta ante sus ojos.

—No… —murmuró Rays, mirando su propia espada Skirr, que ahora fría carecía de una de las dos almas que antes contenía—, ¡no es posible!

La gran silueta era la de un guerrero de casi dos metros de alto, fornido, de postura elegante. Vestía una gran armadura de samurái de plata y oro llena de grabados antiguos y un cinto grueso de seda atado en la cintura dejando una larga cola que se arrastraba junto a los pies. El cabello dorado casi platinado caía como un gran velo cubriendo toda la espalda. El guerrero alzó el rostro mirando el cielo con semblante poético. Su rostro duro y recto de mentón cuadrado parecía el de un hombre maduro pero bien conservado, pálido líneas de escamas dibujadas desde el cuello hasta el inicio de las mejillas. Los ojos completamente blancos no expresaban ningún sentimiento. Una línea de cornamentas, como protuberancias, formaba una corona en su frente y en los costados de la cabeza. Se inclinó solemne ante el cuerpo de la chica que desmayada se encontraba a sus pies. La cogió en sus brazos con cuidadosa ternura y caminando la acomodó contra uno de los pilares en los bordes de la plataforma. Con la gran mano cubierta por la pesada malla acarició suavemente el rostro de la chica acomodando los mechones pegados de sudor a su frente.

Akane abrió los ojos, agotada luchaba contra la inconsciencia cuando vio al enorme guerrero que su espíritu reconoció al instante por su esencia.

—K-Chan… te ves enorme.

Él se sonrió ante la ocurrencia llena de ternura de su nueva ama.

—No tema, mi señora Akane, ahora es mi turno de protegerla. Descanse sus penas en este leal sirviente.

Ella asintió débilmente cerrando otra vez los ojos, el hechizo que había realizado con tanto ímpetu había drenado hasta la última porción de sus fuerzas.

—Ella… —murmuró Rays todavía sorprendido por lo que veía.

—Vive —respondió con una brutal sonrisa mostrando los largos colmillos de bestia—, vive todavía después de haber derrotado a mi antiguo rey. ¿Qué te parece que esta pequeña niña entre los midgarianos hizo lo que tú, maldito mortal, no has conseguido durante siglos sacrificando a tantos inocentes, traicionando a tantos de tu propia especie? Ella ha roto las cadenas de mi destino y cambiado con eso el curso de la historia en este universo. Jamás imaginé que liarme con estos mortales me daría tantas sorpresas y emociones en lo que creía el final de mi existencia.

Rays deformó los labios en señal de frustración y temor.

—Ella es peligrosa.

— ¡Sólo para ti, brujo, si te atreves a insinuar hacerle algún daño! Porque entonces probarás la ira de su nuevo sirviente, uno que promete protegerla con toda su renovada vida.

K'Zun Fei en su forma humana se levantó y giró enfrentándose a Rays. Estiró ambos brazos con las manos abiertas y dos llamaradas aparecieron desde las palmas hasta rozar el suelo. Cerró ambas manos y el fuego se solidificó tomando la forma de un par de largas katanas gemelas de casi dos metros de longitud.

—Ella vive —repitió el dragón con una voz vibrante y ronca que parecía producir su propio eco, reconociéndose al instante la forma de hablar del anciano K'Zun Fei—, un privilegio que tú pronto perderás, mortal.

—Vamos, "K-Chan" —lo llamó Rays por el apodo que con tanto cariño Akane lo había bautizado sólo para insultarlo—, no creerás que todavía puedes derrotarme en esa forma incompleta, ella ni siquiera ha sido capaz de invocarte con tu verdadero cuerpo.

El dragón se rió de Rays y su patético intento por mantener en algo su orgullo.

—Ella ha derrotado al rey de los dragones, algo que jamás soñarías siquiera con conseguir. Por ella roeré tu alma hasta que no quede nada de tu existencia que pueda volver a enaltecerse sobre su tristeza, porque el dolor que ella ha sentido en este día lo he leído en su alma y te cobraré, inmundo nigromante, cada letra de ese tormento con tu sangre. ¡Probarás la ira de K'Zun Fei!

—Lagartija inepta, te derroté una vez sin ser un dios, sin tener una espada digna de mi lado. Ahora la sangre de los Yngvi alimenta mi alma y la sagrada espada Skirr está conmigo, ¿todavía tienes la insolencia de desafiarme, a mí, al nuevo señor de los Vanir?

—Skirr no te apoya, te equivocas, jamás estaría de lado de un ladrón de destinos —respondió K'Zun Fei apuntándolo acusadoramente con una de las katanas—, y la sangre no significa nada, yo mismo soy testigo al ver los milagros que han provocado estos niños de Midgard. Es el corazón la única fuente de todos sus poderes y tú, brujo, no posees uno.

—No necesito algo tan inútil para destronar a los señores de Asgard.

—Jamás volverás a lastimar a la dama Akane, la señora de la magia de Midgard.

— ¿Señora de la magia de…? —Rays dio una risotada—. Qué fuertes palabras, K'Zun Fei. Lo único que veo es a una chiquilla escuálida y a su mascota que no para de ladrar —recobrando la compostura se irguió girando la espada Skirr por delante de su cuerpo para cogerla en una elegante postura de esgrima, segura y confiada—, espero que esta vez sí puedas respaldarlas con acciones dignas de mi tiempo.

K'Zun Fei gruñó con la potencia de la voz de un dragón preparando ambas katanas para el enfrentamiento, dispuesto a no permitir que Akane volviera a padecer otro sufrimiento.

.

_**Continuará.**_

.


	35. Capítulo 27: El templo de Maeda

.

**XXVII**

.

**El Templo de Maeda**

.

1

.

K'Zun Fei alzó ambas espadas, largas katanas de metal bruñido en intenso fuego dorado. El rostro duro y cuadrado, pálido como el de un espectro y resplandeciente, marcado por el inicio de las escamas que se dibujaban como líneas azuladas por sobre la piel del cuello hasta el contorno del mentón, se contrajo arrugando la nariz como un animal enfurecido emitiendo un profundo gruñido. A sus espaldas descansaba inconsciente su señora Akane Tendo, recostada contra uno de los cortos pilares a los costados de la plataforma rectangular que compartían. Una de las tantas secciones que ahora como balsas se esparcían sobre la superficie del lago, tras haberse cortado las cadenas que antes las mantenían unidas como un único puente de piedra flotante entre la ribera del lago y la torre en el centro de las aguas, que era la entrada al templo de la dragona Ai Genei Maeda. Del otro extremo de la plataforma se le oponía el misterioso hombre conocido como Yngvi Rays, el enigmático einjergar autoproclamado heredero al trono de Vanaheim y actual portador de la espada sagrada Skirr.

La espada sin un auténtico amo, la que pasó de mano en mano traicionando constantemente con una suerte trágica a todo aquél que ha querido poseerla. Acero terco como el único dueño que una vez se enseñoreó de ella, guerrero invencible porque jamás reconoció derrota, el que fue llamado por el nombre de Yngvi Njörd. El Rey de los Vanir que también con sus actos secretamente forjó el aciago destino que ahora padecían los hijos de los hijos de sus seguidores; la raza mortal conocida como los midgarianos.

Tras tantos milenios el destino no descansaba en su tarea de atormentar a las almas que habitaban en el moribundo universo de Asgard, y ahora un nuevo encuentro comenzaba a tejerse entre dos viejos rivales.

—Brujo… —el dragón K'Zun Fei ahora en apariencia humana, transfigurado en un fornido guerrero de armadura similar a la de los antiguos samuráis de casi dos metros de estatura, rugió mostrando los colmillos todavía bestiales— ¡Brujo, hoy tu corazón maldecido será consumido por el fuego de mi ira!

Yngvi Rays se burló de la solemnidad del ancestral dragón.

—K'Zun Fei, si te la pasarás hablando como en nuestro último encuentro tristemente veo un final distinto para tu ya acabada fortuna. Siempre escoges el bando equivocado, primero a esa perdedora de Hel durante su inútil intento por conquistar Midgard, y ahora te pones de lado de esa chiquilla que es incapaz de caminar sin que alguien la guíe de la mano. Me retracto; lo tuyo, lagartija, no es mala suerte, sino auténtica estupidez en su estado más puro.

Ahora fue el dragón el que estalló en una sonora carcajada que desmoronó la arrogancia con que Rays intentaba ocultar su creciente inseguridad. El hecho de que esa chiquilla mortal hubiera conseguido destruir las cadenas de las leyes que ligaban el alma de K'Zun Fei a su voluntad, pisoteando de paso la autoridad y poder de Niddugh padre de todos los dragones, era algo que ni siquiera un dios en Asgard hubiera osado hacer tan ligeramente. Durante la risa del dragón los ojos del hombre se posaron en la dormida Akane. La figura desaliñada de vestido sucio, empapado y maltratado no era capaz de opacar la encantadora y peligrosa belleza que irradiaba. Peligrosa porque Rays en su frialdad comprendió que ese único segundo de distracción lo había hecho olvidar que una criatura tan encantadora por su aparente ingenuidad, como riesgosa por el inimaginable talento que poseía todavía no explotado en su plenitud, debía ser destruida.

Desde que recuperó la vida en una existencia astral, había deseado conocer a esa chiquilla de incipiente sensualidad que vislumbró en los recuerdos del fallecido Ranma. Divertirse con ella un poco, quizás más de lo apropiado sacándole provecho a ese pequeño pero sabroso cuerpo que ella tenía antes de enviarla junto a su adorado prometido al ciclo de las almas. ¿Pero cómo podría haber imaginado que se hallaría ante una mujer de talento capaz de desafiar la voluntad del padre de los dragones? Por su descuido el alma de K'Zun Fei se encontraba libre, materializado el dragón en un nuevo cuerpo creado con esa vieja katana, convertido ahora en un peligroso oponente dispuesto a enfrentarlo. ¿Temía al dragón al que sabía ya había destruido una vez, o más a la fascinación con que esa cría Akane comenzaba a turbar su buen juicio haciéndolo dudar del plan de asesinarla? ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse a dejarla vivir por el fin de conseguir manipularla y hacerse dueño de ese inesperado poder, o se estaría engañando así mismo buscando una justificación al deseo que lo afiebraba? Había sacrificado a tantos durante siglos para escalar su fuerza, y ahora dudaba de arrebatarle la vida a una simple chiquilla. ¡Era ridículo!

Rays apretó los dientes cuando K'Zun Fei se mostró otra vez serio, tensando el enorme cuerpo dispuesto para la batalla. ¿Qué hacer? Seguía pensando erráticamente no pudiendo concentrarse de todo en el dragón. Si la asesinaba ahora perdería una valiosa oportunidad, si la dejaba vivir el destino podría tornarse oscuro y difícil de leer alterando sus planes. Combatir con esa lagartija no lo ayudaba a calmar su mente cuando más lo necesitaba y toda esa confusión se convertía en más odio hacia Akane. ¿Qué endemoniado encanto poseía esa mujer capaz incluso de alterarlo a él, el fundador del estilo de combate libre del que tanto se ufanaba su estúpido discípulo, ese renacuajo y traidor de Happosai? ¿Y por qué ahora recordaba a ese ser insignificante, por qué su mente volvía al pasado a tiempos cuando vivía feliz e ignorante de la maquinación que los dioses tenían para destruir al mundo de Midgard? ¿Por qué dudaba, sería la fascinante ingenuidad de esa odiosa niña un arma más peligrosa de lo que había imaginado, o estaría siendo víctima de los sentimientos que había heredado a través de los recuerdos del maldito muchacho?

El dragón notó la turbación en los ojos de Rays y también lo descubrió mirando a su señora Akane. Un enorme celo lo poseyó, uno que lo obligaba a proteger a la chica no sólo del peligro sino también de la ambición desmedida de otros hombres. ¡Nadie más osaría codiciar a Akane, porque ese derecho le pertenecía únicamente a Ranma, al que servía todavía con un lazo de fidelidad que ni la muerte podría borrar!

Se abalanzó sobre Rays blandiendo ambas espadas a una velocidad que hizo olvidar su gran tamaño, dejando una estela de fuego al raspar la punta de los aceros sobre la piedra del piso. Rays reaccionó a tiempo cruzando a la espada Skirr para detener el golpe simultáneo de las katanas, la plataforma se bamboleó bajo los pies de los contendientes y medio metro de agua entró por los costados chocando en una ola a la altura de sus rodillas. Rays fue obligado a retroceder por el empuje de K'Zun Fei varios pasos, hasta que el talón de su bota sobrepasó el borde quedando por encima de las aguas. Maldijo entre labios, airado hasta la humillación, conteniendo el enorme esfuerzo que hacía para respirar bajo tal presión, cuando el fuego de las katanas rozaba con su calor el rostro oculto tras el antifaz de metal negro.

— ¡Qué impaciencia por morir otra vez, maldita bestia!

K´Zun Fei respondió con igual prepotencia intentando respaldar con palabras el ímpetu que aplicaba para empujar al hombre, pero también sorprendido y preocupado de haber sido detenido en su embiste por el einjergar, ya que sabía sólo un gigante podría habérsele opuesto en esas circunstancias.

—He muerto más veces de las que puedes contar, miserable alma mortal. ¡Y tal como prometí te devolveré a los brazos de Hel! No permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar como hiciste a mi señora Akane.

.

Akane sintió una suave caricia en la mejilla. Apretó los párpados con molestia, movió la cabeza ligeramente en un gesto de negación y sintió la almohada tan incómodamente dura como si fuera de piedra. Se quejó entre labios.

—Ranma, déjame dormir, ¡idiota!

— ¿Akane?

La voz que escuchó no era la de Ranma. La chica abrió los ojos bruscamente en una mezcla de temor, sorpresa y también vergüenza. La imagen borrosa como una silueta oscura contra el cielo grisáceo se aclaró rápidamente para ella reconociéndola al instante. Millia yacía de rodillas a su costado examinándola llena de temor.

— ¿Millia, eres tú? —La chica quiso levantar el cuerpo en un instante, pero apenas se hubo sentado sintió un mareo repentino que la hizo perder la compostura. Cuando Millia la sostuvo con un cariñoso y también desesperado abrazo.

— ¡Akane, por Gimle, me tenías aterrada!

— ¿Por qué? —Akane preguntó con la voz cansina, acariciando la cabeza de Millia que descansaba sobre su hombro casi por reflejo, sintiéndose torpemente ausente del mundo que la rodeaba— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Sucedió algo malo que me despiertas tan temprano?

Bastó que ella hubiera formulado esa pregunta en un tono apagado, apenas un murmullo entre labios diciendo cosas que le parecieron sin sentido a su compañera, para que Millia separándose de ella con un gesto de espanto la cogiera por los brazos remeciéndola con un poco de brusquedad.

— ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? —Millia no dejando quieta las manos la cogió por las mejillas palpándole el rostro, la forzó a doblar el cuello bruscamente en ambas direcciones mirándola de perfil, para después tirar de la piel bajo los ojos abriéndole grandemente los párpados en un intento por examinarla mejor. La obligó a abrir la boca interrumpiéndola cuando quería reclamar, mirándole el color de la lengua con detenimiento mientras no se cansó de interrogarla—. ¿Bebiste algo extraño, no te habrá picado un insecto en el bosque, no sientes un poco de mareo o cosquillas en las manos, puedes decirme qué día del calendario Asgariano es hoy, no…?

— ¡Ya basta! —Akane reaccionando recién sacudió el cuerpo sacándose de encima las manos de su protectora amiga. Más despierta y algo incómoda respondió rápidamente llena de impaciencia— No, creo que no, no y no tengo la menor idea de lo que es un calendario Asgariano… Oh, bien, recuerdo que algo de eso quiso enseñarme la dama Freya… ¡Pero eso no tiene ninguna importancia ahora! Y no, tampoco aquello que pensabas decir, o eso creo. Estoy bien, ¿quieres dejar de tratarme como si estuviera enferma? Ahora, ¿puedes decirme qué estás haciendo aquí? Porque… —perdió al instante la seguridad tornando sus palabras en un susurro dubitativo, se llevó el dedo a los labios en un gesto de nerviosismo cuando descubrió recién que el lugar donde se encontraba no era su habitación en casa en el distrito de Nerima— ¿Dónde estamos?

Como una decena de alfileres pinchándole la cabeza, así fue la dolorosa jaqueca que sin misericordia la torturó cuando los recuerdos de lo sucedido la invadieron uno tras otro. El motivo de encontrarse allí en una misión por la que viajaron al Bosque de Hierro, siguiendo la pista de la ubicación de uno de los legendarios Pilares de Asgard. Las famosas joyas que eran en realidad fragmentos cristalizados del alma del gigante Ymir fundador del universo de Asgard, esencia de magia creadora de tal pureza que en manos de un perverso dios como Loki Laufeyiarson le otorgaría un poder similar o superior al de Odín el padre de todo. Freyr por milenios había combatido los planes de Loki y sus muchas conspiraciones en Asgard defendiendo no al universo divino, sino a las almas de Midgard, o la Tierra como la llamaban ahora sus propios habitantes.

Únicamente los esfuerzos del desaparecido señor de los Vanir y sus dudosas manipulaciones habían conseguido mantener al mundo mortal al margen e ignorante de tales conflictos entre dioses y demonios. Hasta los días actuales en que los humanos habían olvidado por completo el uso de la magia y su auténtico origen en el universo. Akane había descubierto un secreto que incluso los más jóvenes de los dioses de Asgard ignoraban, el que no sólo ella y también su trágicamente fallecido prometido Ranma eran descendientes de los dioses Vanir. Sino que toda la humanidad era en realidad la última forma de la desaparecida gente de Vanaheim que había escapado de su mundo original, cuando éste se hallaba en el borde de la destrucción. Primero recibidos por el pueblo del entonces naciente universo de Asgard como refugiados y amigos, ahora, decenas de milenios después, peligrando su independencia por la ambición de los Asgarianos y su constante deseo de enseñorearse en más de una ocasión del mundo mortal. Además, otra gran revelación habían Midgard, o la Tierra, no que no perteneció originalmente a Asgard como todos creían suponer, sino que en edades ancestrales había sido creado artificialmente por la ciencia de Heid Baladi, la antigua señora de la magia de Vanaheim para los descendientes del pueblo Vanir.

Sin embargo, los rápidos pensamientos de Akane apenas rozaron las grandes revelaciones y conflictos que ya cruzaban la historia de dos universos junto con la existencia de la delicada especie humana siempre en peligro. Ella recordó que reunir los pilares de Asgard era la única manera de poseer la energía necesaria para romper las reglas del universo y traer de regreso a Ranma. La osada joven no estaba dispuesta a aceptar la muerte de su amado y si fuera necesario poner a todo de Asgard de cabeza para conseguirlo lo haría. Aceptó convertirse en aprendiz de la señora de la magia Yngvi Freya a pesar de los reparos de sus nuevas amigas que no veían con buenos ojos perder la libertad, entregándose al servicio de una diosa sólo para tener la oportunidad de buscar un esquivo milagro. Porque aún a los dioses les estaba prohibido romper las reglas que influían sobre el ciclo de las almas que alimentaba de energía a toda la creación.

Algo más urgente lastimó su mente como un eco lejano que creció y creció hasta tornarse en un grito desesperado. Una voz de alerta que la instó a recordar lo más urgente de todo, tanto o más que su deseo de salvar a Ranma por la inmediata importancia que tenía en ese momento.

— ¡Maeda!

— ¿Quién?

Los einjergars que protegían a sus señoras, los mismos cinco ahora famosos dentro del escuadrón que antes acompañaron a Ranma y sus amigos en su última gran aventura, se tensaron y miraron a la chica cuando escucharon su grito.

—Maeda, ¡la dragona Maeda está en peligro! Ese hombre la va a asesinar, debemos detenerlo ahora.

— ¿Te refieres a Ai Genei Maeda? —Nina quería estar segura de lo que estaba escuchando. Habían llegado al templo de la dragona Maeda, una de las cuatro generales y creación del dios de los dragones Niddugh buscando la posible ubicación de uno de los pilares de Asgard. Nadie le había informado a ella que ahora debían proteger a esa dragona a pesar de que vivía aprisionada por haber traicionado antiguamente a su creador cuando se puso de parte de la humanidad en la gran guerra que sucedió tras la invasión de Hel a la tierra de Midgard—. ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

—No lo sabe, pero él la está buscando. Ese hombre poseía el alma de los dragones y los necesita para algo. ¡Ese sujeto va a asesinar a Maeda!

Ante la mirada perpleja de Millia, Nina y del resto de la comitiva ella se desesperó.

—Deben creerme… ¿K'Zun Fei? —Akane se preguntó al haberlo recordado. ¡El antiguo dragón que antes servía a Ranma estaba vivo otra vez! A él le creerán— Sí, K-chan, él les dirá todo lo que sucedió. Él conocía algo sobre ese hombre.

— ¿Hombre, de qué estás hablando? Cuando llegamos te encontramos sola en este lugar abandonado e inconsciente.

Akane no escuchó la protesta de Nina e incorporándose sin importarle la debilidad de sus piernas, negándose a la ayuda de Millia, buscó rápidamente por el piso hasta hallar su espada. La Katana Dragón de Ranma se encontraba tirada a pocos metros de ella. Corrió arrojándose de rodillas cogiendo el arma con ambas manos y comenzó a llamarlo con nerviosismo.

—K-chan, ¡K-chan, respóndeme! —palideció al no escucharlo responder ni tampoco percibir su esencia dentro de la hoja de acero. Era como si el alma del dragón la hubiera abandonado otra vez— ¡K-chan! No… —las imágenes de lo último que sucedió antes de perder la conciencia la hicieron por un instante pensar en lo peor, que otra vez hubiera perdido a K'Zun Fei en manos de ese misterioso hombre.

—Akane, ¿estás bien? —Millia tragó con dificultad siendo la única que se atrevió a acercarse a su amiga que de rodillas temblaba completamente abrazando la fría espada—… Akane, el señor K'Zun Fei ya no está con nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo —se mordió los labios para no recordarle que el orgulloso dragón había caído poco antes que Ranma en la misma desdichada aventura en las tierras exteriores—, ¿lo recuerdas, cierto?

—No estoy loca —susurró cabizbaja en un tono escalofriante—. No me hables como si lo estuviera.

Se levantó sin soltar la espada, un pie tras el otro apoyándolo con firmeza en el piso.

—Akane, quizás deberíamos descansar un poco —insinuó Nina sintiendo en el espíritu de Akane una ira que la hizo temer—. Hemos caminado por horas, tuvimos un combate difícil, quizás…

—Yo voy a entrar y detendré a ese sujeto. Voy a salvar a Maeda, no permitiré que él la asesine —declaró solemne conteniendo la ira, imaginando también que su querido K-chan, que para ella ahora simbolizaba una parte de lo que era Ranma, un fragmento de su pasado que necesitaba recuperar como un primer escalón que la llevaría a revivirlo, se encontraría en manos de ese malévolo hombre que se había jactado de su dolor.

—Pero, Akane…

— ¡La señora Akane ha hablado! —Dante clamó cogiendo con ambas manos el pesado mandoble—. Sus enemigos son nuestros enemigos.

—Pero si los hemos derrotado, ya no queda nadie aquí. Seguramente Akane debió haberlo imaginado…

—Silencio, dama Nina. Akane no se equivoca —Millia se mostró seria mirando la entrada del templo—. Hay alguien aquí aparte de nosotros, puedo sentirlo. Tampoco podemos negar lo que todos vimos en el bosque.

Nina apretó los dientes. Todos recordaban la columna de luz que cruzó el cielo y abrió las nubes. La misma que destruyó la ilusión que antes protegía el centro del valle revelándoles recién en ese momento el gran lago que debían buscar desde el principio en el centro del valle. Si Akane había sido parte de lo sucedido más aumentaba su inseguridad. La valquiria tenía un terrible presentimiento cada vez que miraba la puerta del templo de Ai Genei Maeda. El simple miedo jamás la hubiera detenido en el pasado pero lo que ahora la embargaba era una sensación de vacío en su alma tan atroz que la habría hecho correr de no ser que contenía con su gran fuerza de voluntad el temblor de sus piernas. Al mirar al resto de los einjergars se sintió asombrada. Los hombres habían demostrado en sus ojos padecer el mismo temor ominoso que a ella la aquejaba pero ahora todos rodearon a la chica dispuestos a seguirla hasta los mismísimos acantilados de Muspellheim en pos de un simple sueño. ¿Qué tenía esa cría que provocaba un liderazgo tan apabullante y una lealtad suicida? Cuando ella también acarició el mango de la espada de cristal sintiéndose motivada a seguirla.

.

2

.

Se internaron en las profundidades del templo guiados por Akane en una marcha forzada que apenas les dio descanso. Los hombres habían caminado por horas antes de alcanzar el lago y ahora su señora los obligaba a continuar, pero ninguno se quejó sabiendo que el corazón de la joven se encontraba inquieto. Los temores de Akane eran la desdicha de todos los hombres que ahora conociéndola mejor estarían dispuestos a morir por sólo proteger su sonrisa. La oscuridad cargada de fría humedad los envolvió. Millia invocó una esfera de luz que levitó por delante del grupo guiándolos. Tuvieron que aminorar la prisa y vigilar los pasos para no tropezar con los restos de antiguos jarrones y baldosas salidas del suelo, todo lo que pisaban crujía como si fuera a desplomarse en cualquier momento, como si estuvieran caminando sobre guijarros de barro seco y quebradizo. Los arcos de piedra llamaron la atención de los osados aventureros, adornados con estructuras que pertenecían a la primera edad de Asgard cuando Hel todavía no existía, cuando los Aesirs eran una raza joven como muchas más de las creadas por Ymir y luchaban por la supremacía en el nuevo universo. Akane alzó el rostro cuando percibió una fría brisa que creyó provenir de una sala más amplia que los estaría esperando, impaciente corrió creyendo encontrar pronto el centro del templo y a la dragona Maeda.

— ¡Cuidado!

Nina consiguió cogerla por la capa tirando de ella justo antes de que la chica cayera en un profundo pozo.

—Idiota, qué estás haciendo, ¡mira por dónde caminas!

—Lo siento.

Millia cruzó al lado de las dos deteniéndose en el borde del abismo admirando el lugar y la enorme caída, los einjergars se dispersaron al momento alrededor de sus señoras con las armas en alto manteniendo siempre un perímetro seguro para ellas. Lo que Akane creía un salón era en realidad un enorme espacio circular con el extremo superior cubierto por una cúpula de cristal, pero que descendía hacia las profundidades como un pozo del tamaño del interior de una gran torre con escalinatas de piedra que bajaban en espiral pegadas a la pared de los costados.

— ¿Tendremos, mis camaradas, que descender? Si ya nos encontramos a la altura de la superficie de las aguas —se quejó André.

—El templo debe ser en realidad una estructura submarina —le respondió Kertos a su nervioso compañero.

—_Mon Dieu!_ Pero yo nado pésimo —insistió en quejarse el francés.

—Por lo menos eres capaz de flotar como una tabla—respondió Sergus todavía pálido pero lleno de ánimo a pesar del dolor constante de sus heridas—, porque si no supieras nadar entonces sí que tu suerte estaría echada, compañero.

Los demás rieron insensibles ante la situación que enfrentaban, menos Akane que contuvo un escalofrío sin querer confesarles que ella era la única del grupo que no sabía nadar.

Descendieron por las escalinatas siempre iluminados por la esfera mágica, como un pequeño círculo de luz que apenas conseguía rodear a la larga comitiva pegada a la pared sintiéndose todos suspendidos en la oscuridad. Por suerte no demoraron mucho en llegar al fondo donde para alivio de Akane seguía siendo un suelo sólido de bloques de granito. Un nuevo y amplio pasillo los invitaba a continuar hacia lo desconocido. En las profundidades del templo las paredes se componían por enormes bloques de piedra y murales arcaicos, columnas agrietadas y cristales mágicos que todavía brillaban con una tenue luz ámbar. Se notaba la antigüedad de ese lugar por la estructura más arcaica de la iluminación; mientras en Asgard los cristales levitaban en el aire, aquí en el templo eran sostenidos por bases de acero con forma de garras de dragón y cadenas. La humedad podía respirarse en ese lugar así como el frío casi glacial, las paredes se encontraban empapadas y gotas cristalinas caían de los arcos del techo. Algunas grietas dejaban escapar finos canales de agua que se perdían en el piso buscando canales subterráneos. Pronto el túnel comenzó a mezclar las murallas construidas por manos de artesanos con la pared de roca natural, como si el templo completo se estuviera introduciendo en una caverna submarina que anterior a su construcción debió haberse encontrado sumergida, presentimiento que ellos confirmaron al hallar corales fosilizados que se acumulaban en las esquinas del suelo y se adosaban del techo cada vez más irregular. Pronto Akane se sintió intimidada cuando huesos de enormes bestias se asomaban en algunas paredes, enterrados allí por la eternidad.

— ¿Qué es eso? —se preguntó la chica mirando la misteriosa forma de uno de los fósiles que ocupaba toda la pared.

Millia negó con la cabeza igual de nerviosa sin el valor suficiente para poder hablar. Si la sabia nieta de Amatista no era capaz de conocer las cosas que allí se ocultaban, entonces ¿qué le quedaba a ella? Su temor aumentó ante los secretos que quizás no debían ser revelados.

— ¿Estás segura sobre la existencia de ese hombre? —Nina se quejó levantando la voz, dejando que el eco sacudiera al temeroso grupo que intentaba moverse en silencio, pero parecía que ellos eran los únicos que existían en lo más recóndito de las profundidades de Asgard.

—Yo…

—Sí, es verdad —Millia se adelantó a Akane defendiéndola, pero también segura debido a su refinada percepción espiritual que ya la había puesto en alerta—, aquí hay algo más, oscuro y antiguo, y también otros.

— ¿Otros? —preguntó Akane.

—Einjergars, puedo sentirlos. No deberíamos ser descuidados, Akane. Aquí por algún extraño motivo ya no puedo escuchar la voz de Gimle.

La alumna de Freya asintió seriamente.

Cuando la caverna natural cubría ya los pocos rasgos de civilización que quedaban de los inicios del templo, se detuvieron al final de una nueva salida a una sala más amplia cuando un fuerte viento remeció sus ropas y cabellos.

—Por todos los dioses de Asgard… —Nina, con la boca abierta, fue la primera en entrar a ese sitio dejando que la espada de cristal, en su asombro, colgara inerte de sus dedos casi a punto de dejarla caer.

Lo que creían en un principio un gran galpón se convirtió en un espacio tan amplio que trascendió a toda su imaginación. El arco de antecedía a un balcón de piedra cristalina, Akane quedó pasmada sintiendo entonces un vacío tan angustiante que su corazón tembló. Al ver a sus compañeros descubrió que todos habían palidecido afectados por la misma sensación que devoraba sus fuerzas. Ante ellos el techo de roca natural e iluminado por formaciones naturales de cristales de Asgard se extendía hasta el infinito como si se tratara del cielo iluminado por las estrellas durante la noche. Gigantescas columnas que parecían capricho de la naturaleza en un principio colgaban del techo, pero al descender a sus ojos comenzaban a tomar formas caprichosas producto de la mano de algún maniático artesano, con plataformas que colgaban como balcones a su derredor unidos entre sí por puentes colgantes.

No obstante, el cielo iluminado por los cristales hasta perderse en el horizonte sin final o la multitud de gigantes columnas que colgaban del techo como un bosque invertido no se comparaban al vacío infinito bajo sus pies. Tal era la inmensidad de la oscuridad que imaginarse estar en el centro del océano durante una noche sin luces no podía siquiera acercársele a aquella eternidad. Tan profundo que parecía ser el final mismo del universo. Nubes de vapor brillaban reflejando la luz de los cristales del techo aumentando la percepción que tenía de la grandeza del abismo. Porque eran nubes grandes, tanto, como las que se acumulaban en los cielos tras una lluvia de verano y se veían igual de distantes, con la diferencia que en lugar de estar sobre ellos se encontraban bajo sus pies a muchos kilómetros de distancia, moviéndose lentamente por encima de la negrura.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?

—El Ginnugagap —Millia respondió con tanta seguridad que los einjergars arrojaron maldiciones consagrando sus almas a la piedad de su dios predilecto, o sea, todos los hombres clamaron al recuerdo de la hermosa dama Freya.

— ¿Te refieres al gran vacío que existe fuera de un universo, pero que eso no era imposible?

—Lo es en un mundo cerrado como Midgard, pero Asgard fue creada sobre el abismo y físicamente existen un límite entre este universo y el vacío que lo rodea.

—Pero…

—No temas, Akane, ni ninguno de ustedes —Millia suspiró resignada al ver a los valientes einjergars, aquellos que no temían enfrentarse a ningún enemigo por el bien de sus señoras, agrupados contra la pared de la entrada a ese lugar con un miedo casi supersticioso.

—Pero qué les pasa —Akane reclamó, que estando tan nerviosa como ellos se encontraba indignada de que se mostraran en ese momento con tan poco valor.

—No los culpo —dijo Nina con el sudor empapando su frente—. Entre los einjergars corre el rumor que si te encuentras con el gran abismo en el borde del mundo tu alma podría ser devorada con sólo mirarlo. Y eso es lo de menos, porque también existen historias de los que han sobrevivido pero viven acosados por espectros de otros mundos, que claman por tu alma mostrándote toda clase de espantosas visiones hasta enloquecerte.

—Pero eso no es verdad, son sólo supersticiones de Asgard… No puede serlo, ¿o sí?

—Akane —Millia intentó mostrarse animada pero su voz flaqueó tanto como la de Nina Dalange—, ¿recuerdas cuando abriste una grieta por accidente con tu hechizo en el cuartel, la herida en la creación que intentó devorarte?

Akane asintió palideciendo, suponiendo que el temor de los hombres era cierto. ¿Y si ese vacío los absorbía también a ellos? Millia intentando ordenar las ideas continuó hablando.

—Pero, ¿por qué no nos traga ahora? No es igual que en el cuartel.

—Lo ocurrido en el cuartel se debió a la falta de una barrera de existencia que nos protegiera del vacío, pero aquí es distinto. Podemos "ver" el final del universo pero en realidad no está abierto para nosotros. Una capa de existencia en el aire nos rodea y separa del vacío, es como la "atmósfera" que existe en Midgard y que protege la superficie de tu mundo del vacío del espacio. No sé de qué manera explicártelo pero la existencia posee un velo invisible que nos separa del Ginnugagap que podemos ver directamente bajo nosotros.

—No temas, ya te comprendo, pero ¿y si llegáramos a caer?

Millia no tuvo que responderle dándole una dolorosa mirada. Nina se le adelantó suponiéndolo para su pesar.

—Ya no… —la valquiria aclaró la garganta con dificultad— Supongo que ya no serías parte de este universo.

— ¿Es necesario que prosigamos por este camino, _mademoiselle _Millia? Porque de no haber otro camino me encuentro dispuesto —André, a pesar de su reconocida falta de valor, fue el primero en animarse a mostrar algo de entereza sorprendiendo al resto.

—Sí, eso creo —Millia demostró recién su inseguridad—. Sólo les pido que en este momento no se dejen llevar por pensamientos oscuros o… o miren demasiado hacia el abismo.

—Millia, pero tú dijiste recién que…

—Te lo ruego, Akane, no me preguntes más. Todo lo que sé es lo que me ha enseñado mi abuela Amatista y ella fue la que me hizo esta advertencia. Me explicó que el influjo del vacío era más poderoso de lo que uno podría imaginar hasta el punto de corromper las existencias que moran en su cercanía. Ese vacío podría influenciar a nuestras propias almas y sentimientos, por ello debemos siempre mantenernos fuertes recordando lo que somos y qué es lo que más deseamos en nuestras vidas, es la única forma de mantenernos hasta el final en el camino si debemos cruzar por el vacío eterno.

— ¿Eso último también fue un consejo de tu abuela? —Akane preguntó sintiéndose ahora extrañamente calmada.

Millia asintió.

Akane recordó su experiencia en el bosque. Ella había descubierto que era ésa la grieta que antes había percibido bajo el valle y la real causante de que toda la naturaleza en ese lugar se tornara tan voraz y peligrosa.

—Comprendo. Debemos agradecer a tu abuela Amatista entonces, parece que te ha preparado para todo —sonrió de esa manera tan cálida y optimista que le era propia que alivió el corazón de todos los que la seguían.

—Sí, eso parece —Millia sonrió tímidamente. Si bien antes no comprendía el empeño que había tenido su abuela Amatista para educarla con tanta esmerada disciplina en los caminos de la magia y los secretos de la creación, ahora sabía que se debía a su verdadera identidad como princesa de Nilfhel. El amor de Amatista se sentía ahora en todas sus memorias cuando Millia imaginaba como tras cada enseñanza había un intento por protegerla de un peligroso futuro.

—Será mejor que sigamos —Akane perdió la tranquilidad recordando su misión—, no podemos perder más tiempo. Aquel hombre ya debe haber cruzado por este lugar.

— ¿Segura que éste es el camino correcto? —Nina no quería demostrar miedo, pero cualquier otra ruta en ese momento le hubiera parecido mucho mejor.

La alumna de la dama Freya se mostró llena de determinación mirando el camino de puentes y plataformas que colgaban de las columnas, que no parecía ser en su totalidad más que una ínfima parte comparada al resto del techo sobre el abismo. A lo lejos creyó divisar en el final del camino un segundo arco de piedra cavado en una de las columnas. Seguramente la salida de ese escabroso sitio. Volviendo en sí de su distracción respondió a Nina sin titubear.

—Sí.

Se adelantó sorprendiendo a sus celosos guardianes que no consiguieron detenerla a tiempo. Cuando posó el primer pie en el puente colgante y éste se balanceó crujiendo ruidosamente perdió todo el valor. Miró hacia abajo y el vacío a través de los viejos tablones se sintió más intenso, casi como si la estuviera devorando por dentro. Escuchó dentro de su cabeza los mismos gritos y explosiones que percibió cuando abrió una grieta por accidente durante sus prácticas, ruidos que iban en aumento como si se encontrara delirando por la fiebre. Millia la despertó remeciéndola al haberla cogido por la capa.

—Akane, no mires abajo.

—Sí. Sí, eso intento —respondió nerviosa. Quedó un poco confundida como si la hubieran despertado de un brusco sueño. A pesar de no haberse tratado más que de un par de segundos, ella se sentía despegada de la realidad como si se hubiera ausentado por horas.

—Mi señora, permítame ir primero.

—No, estoy bien. Lo siento, Kertos, pero soy más ligera y si algo llegara a suceder estoy segura de que ustedes podrían sostenerme a tiempo.

La comitiva comenzó a cruzar el puente, se detuvieron en la primera de las plataformas. Rodearon lentamente la columna de roca del diámetro de una torre por el delgado camino que sobresalía de la pared, siempre pegados a la superficie de la columna lo más lejos posible del borde. En el horizonte y gracias a la luz de los cristales Akane distinguió más columnas que como dientes afilados colgaban del techo de roca hasta desaparecer en la distancia. Ahora la sensación de caminar sobre un mar a oscuras había cambiado a una mucho peor, la de estar caminando sobre el cielo sin fin aumentando la sensación de vértigo que ya sentía en un principio. Quería imaginar que había algo allí abajo, un piso o final al abismo que la hiciera sentir la seguridad de no estar equilibrándose sobre el final del universo; Pues pensar que "nada" la esperaba tras una caída, una extensión infinita de oscuridad fuera de todos los mundos, no era algo que la ayudaba a conservar la cordura. Todos estaban sufriendo la desgarradora influencia del Ginnugagap cuando se acercaban al final del camino.

—Akane, mira eso —Millia llamó su atención haciéndola mirar hacia atrás. La voz de su amiga fue dulce para toda la comitiva que antes se encontraba en silencio, para sus mentes fue como si no hubieran escuchado a otro ser humano en siglos.

Habiéndose movido en una trayectoria curva que unía las columnas de puente en puente podía ver ahora la caverna por la que habían llegado a ese sitio. La sorprendió descubrir que el balcón donde se encontraba el arco desde el que entraron a la bóveda sobre el abismo también era parte de una columna. Aquello no tenía sentido porque recordaba que tras el arco por el que habían cruzado se extendía un gran pasillo subterráneo y recto, más allí veían que tras el arco de esa entrada no podía haber nada allí más profundo que el grosor de la misma columna.

—Nos encontramos en una trampa —determinó Nina segura ahora de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Trampa?

—He escuchado de cómo los dioses pueden alterar la creación y formar portales de un lugar a otro del universo —continuó la valquiria dándose aires de entendida cuando finalmente se pudo adelantar a las explicaciones de Millia—. Los dioses pueden crear también pequeños mundos casi infinitos dentro de un reducido espacio.

—Lo que ellos hacen en realidad es crear pequeñas burbujas dimensionales dentro de una dimensión mayor —agregó Millia complementando con vasto conocimiento las palabras de Nina, haciendo figuras circulares con las manos que representaban las ideas de sus palabras—. Aprovechándose de sus cualidades como seres en estado de evolución perfecta, sus almas son dimensiones propias que les da cierta independencia del resto del universo y derivan esa esencia para forzar estos cortes o "pliegues" dentro de la creación. Además, no son únicamente portales a otro lugar, sino que también pueden hacer contener espacios de distintas dimensiones en lugares donde no deberían existir, como el acceso a este sitio sobre el Ginnugagap. Ahora puedo suponer que nos encontramos en lo más profundo de todo Asgard, en el límite que se encuentra en el borde del universo, no necesariamente bajo el lago del bosque de hierro ya que este lugar en sí mismo quizás no exista físicamente en Asgard, pero el hecho de que haya una puerta abierta para entrar aquí es lo que debe influenciar con su energía negativa al resto del valle… Oh, bueno, algo así. Lo siento, creo que me he entusiasmado un poco.

— ¿Qué rayos dijiste...? —Preguntó Nina confundida.

—Eso tiene más sentido —concluyó Akane interrumpiendo a la valquiria. Nina comenzaba a sentirse un poco desplazada por la manera en que Akane y Millia parecían saber de lo que estaban hablando; en especial desde que la torpe hada había regresado de Midgard revelando con mayor confianza lo que siempre había aprendido a los pies de Amatista la sabia; y también desde que Akane había comenzado sus estudios con la dama Freya.

Kertos se adelantó reconociendo el terreno.

—Dama Akane, veo la salida.

— ¡Al fin! —nunca la chica recordó haberse sentido tan feliz, los extensos minutos en ese silencioso lugar ya habían sido suficientes para toda una vida.

Pero la poca alegría que consiguieron con ver el final del camino no duraría por mucho tiempo más. Una última plataforma los esperaba que a diferencia de las otras no se encontraba unida a ninguna columna. La base cuadrada de más de diez metros por lado como una losa colgaba del techo por cuatro cadenas unidas en las esquinas, tras ella un segundo puente los guiaba a la salida donde los esperaba un arco similar al que habían cruzado para entrar allí, más todavía, parecía ser el mismo túnel que continuaba exactamente desde el punto exacto en el que habían entrado a ese lugar de vacío infinito. Se miraron entre sí antes de avanzar. Cruzaron el puente que los separaba de la losa y sintieron un ligero temblor bajo ellos. Akane temió por un largo momento que toda la plataforma se desplomaría al vacío al percibir el ligero bamboleo y el crujido rechinante de las cadenas tan gruesas como las del ancla de un gran navío de la tierra.

Todo el temor fue distraído cuando mirando a sus pies descubrió un bello mosaico en la losa. Los demás la imitaron inclinando las cabezas y se asombraron de igual manera. Bajo ellos el mosaico componía la imagen de una antigua ciudad con torres de marfil afiladas como lanzas y un sol en el cielo. Una espada de oro o resplandeciente como tal a su costado. Lo que más sorprendió a la chica mortal, que giraba insistentemente ahora con el descuido de una niña distraída, que la imagen de la ciudad que en un principio parecía encontrarse sobre agua que reflejaba sus torres, era en realidad que se encontraba en el aire y poseía torres que colgaban de su base tan profundas como altas eran las que se levantaban por sobre los muros. Con torres arriba, abajo y los muros extendidos hacia los costados su forma era semejante más a una estrella de blanca que a una ciudad.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Nina.

—Yo… No, no lo sé —respondió Millia intrigada. El resto de los einjergars no mostraban la misma curiosidad arqueológica de las jóvenes pero aún así se maravillaron de tal obra.

Akane sí tenía una respuesta que reflejó con su rostro congelado y los labios temblorosos. A pesar de lo simbólico de la imagen reconoció al momento la silueta de la espada sagrada Skirr. El sol era el símbolo del imperio Vanir y la ciudad, a pesar de no comprender la mitad inferior con sus torres colgando, pero sí por el diseño de las torres que la coronaban por arriba supo ver la forma inconfundible de la redescubierta ciudad de Noatum. El corazón dio un fuerte latido que dolió en la profundidad de su pecho herido por sentimientos que revivió sin desearlo; felicidad y angustia porque ese lugar había sido el último en que compartió con su amado prometido cuando todavía se encontraba con vida.

—Es Noatum.

— ¿Noa… qué?

—Akane quiso decir Noatum, dama Nina, es la ciudad que…

—Noatum, la ciudad secreta de los Ynglingars —Akane en un arranque de sentimientos ansiosos que apenas consiguió contener con fingida calma se adelantó a su amiga para anunciar por el tono de voz fuerte y cortante que no deseaba escuchar nada más sobre esa ciudad.

Sin embargo, el forzoso silencio de su amiga no impidió a Millia ser presa de una curiosidad peligrosa. ¿Por qué razón allí en el corazón de lo más peligroso de Gimle, bajo los cimientos del templo de Maeda, se encontraba una imagen que recordaba al imperio del sol de Vanaheim?

—Mis señoras —Kertos se adelantó con paso lento pero seguro cruzándose ante ellas—, no estamos solos.

Las tres respingaron la nariz. Los einjergars ya se habían movido alrededor de ellas como una pared ante el extremo final de la plataforma, donde continuaba otro corto puente colgante que la unía con la saliente de roca que guiaba a la salida de aquel horrendo lugar. A menos de un metro del final del puente los esperaba un hombre cubierto por una capa deslucida y una capucha con la que ocultaba con su sombra casi la totalidad de su rostro. Dos largos mechones de cabello suelto y oscuro caían desde la capucha por delante de los hombros hasta la mitad del pecho y en la mano extendida sostenía un bastón rojo, liso y sólido de acero con anillos de oro, que apoyaba contra el suelo y se extendía un codo más arriba de la cabeza.

La joven líder del grupo no toleró que los hombres la protegieran y sorprendiéndolos se abrió paso empujando a Kertos y Dante con los brazos para colocarse por delante de la comitiva. Esperaba en su furor encarar al desalmado hombre que se hacía llamar Yngvi Rays, pero en su lugar se topó con el silencio de un alma que le fue extrañamente conocida.

— ¿Quién eres? —Ordenó. El misterioso sujeto no respondió al momento—. Te he preguntado que quién eres.

—No es necesario que repitas tu pregunta, Akane Tendo.

Akane dio un paso atrás. Reconoció la voz y el tono formal con que pronunciaron su nombre sabiendo que no se debía a protocolo alguno sino a una mala costumbre de quién tenía dificultades para expresarse más fluidamente en su lenguaje natal. El hombre no esperó más para levantar la capucha dejándola caer hacia atrás. Reveló el resto del cabello negro que como un velo se extendió por toda la espalda. Los ojos claros y extrañamente afilados, certeros como nunca lo fueron en vida observándola con frialdad que no emanaban ningún rencor.

— ¿Mouse?... ¡Mouse, eres tú, estás vivo!

— ¡No digas idioteces! ¿Crees que esto es estar vivo? —Mouse reclamó revelando la angustia de sus sentimientos— No te burles de mí.

— Oh… —Akane llevó los dedos a sus labios, tarde pudo percibir junto con el odio de aquel muchacho que recordaba antes torpemente enamorado la esencia astral de su cuerpo— Eres un einjergar.

—Al fin te das cuenta. ¿Crees que esto es vida, ser esclavo en este mundo frío? ¿Por qué tenía que acabar mi vida así?

Nina Dalange dio un paso atrás, palideció, la ira de Mouse lastimaba sus sentimientos recordando la culpa que ella tenía del destino de ese muchacho.

—Yo… Lo siento, Mouse, no sabía todo lo que sucedería en Nerima durante mi ausencia. Jamás tuviste culpa de nada.

—Tampoco tú, Akane, no eres la que debe pedir perdón por lo que me ha sucedido. ¡Es ella! —apuntó con el bastón directamente a Nina.

Akane miró hacia atrás sorprendida. Millia inclinó el rostro. Nina no respondió a la acusación como si en su orgullo intentara pensar en alguna defensa. Cuando se rindió y dejó caer los hombros.

—Lo lamento, Akane, hay algo que no te he dicho. El día del ataque a Nerima, cuando Mouse perdió la vida yo… yo… —Nina fue incapaz de continuar herida por la vergüenza que le provocaba su mala decisión.

—Ella —agregó Millia en un gesto de piedad intentando ayudarla—, la dama Nina —se corrigió por costumbre sin pensar—, creyó que podría salvarlo. Cuando encontramos el cuerpo del joven Mouse su espíritu no había roto su lazo con su cuerpo mortal y…

—Lo resucitaste —murmuró Akane. Sabía por sus estudios que las valquirias eran las únicas que en nombre de los señores de Asgard podían realizar el ritual que ligaba el alma de un mortal a un nuevo cuerpo astral separándolo así del destino que los guiaba en la muerte al ciclo de las almas. Cuántas noches ella maldijo y soñó con haber conocido aquellas artes que podrían haber salvado a Ranma aunque fuera como un einjergar. Pero lo que pudo haberle provocado alegría en otra situación ahora no la cegó a la verdad de la tragedia que podía significar aquello—. Mouse es un einjergar.

Nina asintió.

—Por culpa de esa mujer ahora estoy condenado a esta vida.

— ¡Yo sólo quise salvarte! —Nina gritó en respuesta.

— ¿Salvarme, a esto llamas salvación? —Mouse parecía más enfadado que nunca, tanto, que le pareció a Akane horriblemente cuerdo y frío comparado al muchacho tierno y torpe que antes era.

—El joven Mouse no reaccionó bien al ritual —agrego Millia acrecentando su nerviosismo—. Huyó ese día… No todos los mortales pueden soportar el daño que en sus mentes deja la ceremonia de resurrección. Lo siento, Akane, quisimos decirte pero…

—Deja de cubrirme, hada tonta. Yo tomé la decisión. Está prohibido para las valquirias hacerlo si no es por la voluntad directa de uno de los señores de Asgard, pero yo creía que hacía lo correcto —Nina avanzó desenfundando la gran espada de cristal—. Si su alma se ha quebrado por ello es mi responsabilidad solucionarlo.

— ¡Espera! —Akane se cruzó ante ella extendiendo los brazos— ¿Qué estás pensando hacer?

—Ese no es el Mouse que conociste, él se ha corrompido por mi error durante el ritual. La única ayuda que podemos ofrecerle es purgar su vida y devolverlo al ciclo de las almas. ¿Crees que me es fácil hacerlo?

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Asesinarlo?

La chica mortal se sintió intimidada por el dolor que Nina reflejó en su mirada más allá de la determinación que intentaba aparentar, pero eso no aplacó su propia lógica de que estaba muy mal lo que trataba de hacer. No importando lo sucedido aquel einjergar era su amigo Mouse, era imposible que no pudiera seguir siendo el mismo. Los einjergars retrocedieron bajando las armas, ellos sí entendían las reglas de un mundo que para Akane le resultó cruel e injustificado, más todavía, deseaban en ocasiones la misma suerte que le fue arrebatada a Mouse en lugar de la esclavitud sin final que todos ellos debían tolerar y sentían como propio aquel demente dolor.

Mouse dio una risotada al escuchar esa palabra. ¿Cómo matarlo cuando ya estaba muerto? La locura afectó su claridad de pensamiento y todo el afecto que pudo antes haber sentido por Akane se desvaneció en un instante, a pesar de ver como ella intentaba todavía defenderlo. Todos eran culpables a sus ojos de los sufrimientos que debió padecer, ver su propio cuerpo desangrándose ante sus ojos por algo que creyó injusto. ¿Por qué él? Tal era su ira que olvidó incluso la noble razón que lo había llevado a sacrificar su vida como un guerrero. Shampoo, su amada, a la que ahora no recordaba ni siquiera el rostro más que un nombre vagando en la mente, alimentaba su deseo por regresar a la vida. ¿Para regresar a su lado? ¡No, para acabar con ella por lo que ahora creía traición a sus más puros sentimientos! Si ella hubiese correspondido a sus súplicas nada de esto hubiera sucedido, ambos serían felices en la aldea sin conocer nada de esa Nerima endemoniada, ciudad llena de tribulaciones y gente egoísta que sólo se aprovechó de su bondad.

El alma de Mouse se había resquebrajado por completo desdibujando la personalidad del que una vez fue un chico un poco travieso y enamorado.

—El maestro Rays tiene razón, ustedes no son más que una amenaza para mis propósitos. ¡Son todos culpables de lo que me ha sucedido!

Alzó el bastón y lo volvió a dejar caer en el piso. La fuerza que aplicó al golpe no se comparó a la energía que la extraña arma del joven emanó. El suelo vibró con furia, cristales comenzaron a desprenderse y caer del techo.

—Mouse, ¡Mouse, detente! —Akane cayó de rodillas al igual que el resto, la plataforma se balanceó de las cadenas cortándose los puentes que la unían a ambos extremos—, debes… ¡Debes escucharme, Mouse!

—Esa arma que tiene es mágica…

— ¡No me digas! —Bramó Nina ante el obvio comentario de la hada.

Orrish no esperó una orden y consiguiendo mantenerse de pie corrió hasta el final de la plataforma a pesar del llamado desesperado de sus amigos. Con el sable unido a su brazo en alto dio un gran salto intentando alcanzar con un ataque al joven del otro extremo del abismo. Pero Mouse no se alarmó, con un elegante giro estiró el largo bastón en diagonal directo al estómago de Orrish deteniéndolo bruscamente en el aire. Giró el bastón manteniendo pegado el gran cuerpo del einjergar con la inercia y lo arrojó de regreso a la plataforma, donde André y Sergus intentaron detenerlo, para caer y rodar los tres casi cayendo por el otro extremo de la superficie.

— ¡Mouse, qué estás haciendo!

—Es tu culpa también, Akane Tendo —Mouse la miró desde la distancia con una ira que hizo temblar a la chica. Ese no era el paciente joven que perseguía a Shampoo no importando todos sus fracasos—. Si tú no hubieras sabido apartar al imbécil de Ranma de mí Shampoo yo… yo… —por un instante la mirada de Mouse se tornó confusa, en un gesto de arrepentimiento, cuando sus ojos se toparon otra vez con la valquiria Nina todo su furor regresó— ¡Yo estaría vivo junto a ella!

Dejó caer la punta del bastón golpeando por segunda vez el suelo. La vibración se tornó en un terrible temblor que aumentó la destrucción. Algunas columnas que antes habían cruzado para llegar hasta ese lugar se desplomaron arrastrando consigo a los puentes, siendo sus restos engullidos por el vacío eterno del Ginnugagap. La gran plataforma se balanceaba de lado a lado con la fuera de un columpio. Akane le dedicó una última mirada a su antiguo amigo. Mouse levantó por tercera vez el bastón.

—No lo hagas, por favor —susurró la chica, con un movimiento de labios que para él fue notorio incrédula de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Lo siento, Akane, pero son órdenes del maestro.

Dejó caer el bastón por tercera vez golpeando con la punta el suelo. El temblor se convirtió en un fuerte terremoto. Los cristales cayeron del cielo y uno, de gran tamaño, arrancó una de las esquinas de la plataforma junto con la cadena que la sostenía. Toda la superficie se inclino hacia un costado. Los hombres se aferraron unos a otros y sostuvieron con sus manos a las doncellas. Entonces se escuchó un crujido profundo, seguido por dos más.

—Por el maldito culo de Hel —maldijo Sergus conteniendo la respiración.

Nadie más pudo agregar una sola palabra cuando las cadenas cedieron juntas y la plataforma cayó al vacío arrastrándolos a todos directo a la oscuridad. El coro de gritos se escuchó hasta que la imagen de la losa despareció en las profundidades del vacío.

.

3

.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente. Juegos de luces y sombras se proyectaban sobre su rostro incomodándola, los cerró con fuerza respingando la nariz, los abrió otra vez para descubrir que las molestas alternaciones de la luz se debían al constante movimiento de las hojas del gran árbol que la cobijaba. Se sentó y como dormida aún, reposada y somnolienta observó el gran espacio en el que se encontraba. No podía recordar de dónde venía, quién era ni cuál era su destino. Se levantó apoyándose en el tronco viejo y nudoso del árbol, algunas ramas colgaban a su derredor penosamente, como un árbol viejo y cercano a la muerte. Ante sus ojos se extendía un infinito manto dorado, espigas tan altas como de un metro que como un océano de oro se perdía en el lejano horizonte de una pradera sin cerros o montañas que la encerraran. Giró lentamente y todo a su alrededor se repetía, ella se encontraba en un pequeño montículo de tierra levantado por sobre las espigas y en el centro el árbol. Todo el lugar se encontraba teñido por los colores del atardecer y al alzar los ojos vio formaciones de nubes que cubrían todo el firmamento de maneras que jamás había visto formando bóvedas huecas de varias capas blancas, púrpuras, rosadas y anaranjadas, todas teñidas por un sol que no pudo encontrar en ninguna parte para explicar la existencia de esa intensa luz. Las nubes se movían en distintas direcciones y tal era la inmensidad y altura que le provocaban una terrible sensación de vértigo.

Al bajar los ojos atemorizada vio en la lejanía otros montículos y otros árboles en ellos, distintos, algunos secos y sin hojas, otros jóvenes y verdes llenos de vida.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Se preguntó y se sorprendió de no escuchar su propia voz a pesar de haber movido los labios. Confundida se llevó los dedos a la boca.

Pero pronto comprendió, inducida por una fuente de saber que le era desconocida, como si conocimientos ocultos se abrieran y hablaran directamente a su mente; Ese lugar era real, tan real y tan intenso que respirar ese aire podría matarla por no ser capaz de soportar el peso de la auténtica existencia en toda su plenitud. Ella era irreal, un espíritu pobre y sin cuerpo, una existencia irrisoria comparada al océano de eterna existencia que veía ante sus ojos. Su mundo, su universo, su historia, todo su ser eran insignificantes y sintió un peso en el corazón al comprender lo ridícula de todas sus preocupaciones. Allí las eras eran segundos y los milenios trazos dejados por los relámpagos, tan rápidos y destinados a desaparecer.

—No olvides quién eres, abre los ojos al engaño provocado por tu miedo —la voz de una mujer estricta y dulce, arrogante pero cariñosa, llegó a sus oídos—. Grande o pequeño, majestuoso o pobre, todo existe no importando la cantidad de espíritu que posee. ¿Es grande el cosmos?, lo es también tu alma; ¿Es complejo el mundo?, tanto como tu cuerpo; ¿Hay billones de espíritus en el universo?, tantos como partículas invisibles que componen tu organismo. Si existe lo inmenso así también debe existir lo ínfimo. ¿Existe el supra universo que contiene a los infinitos universos que viven y mueren en ciclos que nosotros mortales no podemos siquiera imaginar?, también tienes que existir tú, la más pequeña de todas mis hijas. ¿Puedes ver este lugar vedado incluso a los soberbios dioses? Primero debes tener ojos, después entendimiento y ahora una piel que te permita sentir el frío cruel de este lugar.

Y Akane como si hubiera despertado a la vida sintió frío, tan intenso que la hizo comprender que ese lugar no era tan hermoso como lo había visto al principio. El sonido del viento que antes creía suave ahora lo percibió fuerte y escalofriante, las nubes y su resplandor ahora tronaban con truenos y relámpagos que iluminaban como batallas distintos puntos del firmamento. La voz de esa misteriosa mujer siguió hablándole y con escalofriante autoridad se hacía escuchar por sobre la tormenta.

—Y lo sientes porque existes, y lo sufres porque eres real. ¡Recuerda quién eres, recuerda lo que te hace única y digna de seguir viviendo!, no permitas que tu alma se diluya en las corrientes de la inmensidad. ¡Mírame!

La chica alzó los ojos, abrazando su propio cuerpo ahora temblaba ante la crueldad del paisaje. ¿Cómo fue que ese sitio tan pacífico y nostálgico ahora era un lugar terrible, lleno de ruido, viento, tormentas y esa realidad tan dolorosa que lastimaba cada centímetro de su piel?

— ¡Mírame!

La orden de esa mujer la instó a seguir con los ojos más allá de las espigas que se mecían con gran violencia por culpa del viento. Allí, a la distancia, donde otro montículo se encontraba coronado por un árbol viejo y seco, con una de las ramas principales descuajada y caída como si hubiera arrastrado con su caída parte de la superficie del tronco, en ese lugar desolado se encontraba la mujer de mirada intensa, cabello oscuro que en una corta melena rozaba los hombros y una túnica púrpura que la cubría hasta los pies.

—Quién eres tú —Akane se sorprendió de que podía escuchar su voz a pesar del terrible estruendo de las nubes.

—Ahora, niña, no te pierdas, no te distraigas —la mujer estiró una mano—. Ven a mí.

Akane obedeció, temerosa como una niña pequeña avanzó lentamente. Llegó al borde del montículo y escuchó voces, el mismo coro cacofónico de voces, miles de ellas, gritos de guerra, cantos de cuna, conversaciones triviales, llantos desgarradores, todo estaba allí.

—No te pierdas —insistió la mujer con un tono de dulzura que no pudo ocultar del todo la impaciencia que provoca el auténtico temor por el peligro que la chica estaba viviendo.

Entró en el pastizal y vio crecer a las espigas a su derredor, pronto descubrió que era ella la que se hundía. La oscuridad sumió su corazón en el pánico.

— ¡No olvides quién eres, niña tonta! Heredaste mi sangre, muestra algo de orgullo, ¡mírame por las mil maldiciones de la luna negra!

La chica levantó la cabeza y vio a esa mujer ya no lejos, sino que la sorprendió al encontrarse en medio de las espigas justo delante de ella con la mano estirada. Su rostro le pareció tan similar como si lo hubiera visto en el espejo cada mañana cuando se preparaba para ir a la escuela, y ese único recuerdo la hizo recuperar un poco de la seguridad en su propia existencia que la hizo sentir el suelo más firme bajo sus pies. Cogió la mano de la mujer y con el contacto se sintió invadida de una tristeza, soledad y amargura tan grandes que la provocaron a llanto. Tan dolida y sintiendo compasión por esa mujer la noble Akane alzó los ojos buscando los de su penosa salvadora. La mujer tan parecida a ella reveló algunos rasgos muy familiares y otros desconocidos: Los ojos color miel parecían derramar ternura y fortaleza; pero revelaron ante ella una mirada tan afilada como una espada, orgullosa, arrogante, un poco perversa y que a pesar del dolor del corazón que revelaba en toda su esencia parecía sonreír con sorna ante un desafío, atributos que reconoció pero no en ella, ¿de dónde entonces se le hacía a Akane conocida esa mujer por aquellos rasgos que parecían avasallar con una férrea voluntad a su corazón que siempre creyó indómito? Confundida se perdió en los ojos de esa mujer.

Y tras la silueta de la mujer que la cubría con su sombra las nubes desplegaron fuertes fogonazos más escalofriantes que antes, y a una velocidad inimaginable retrocedieron revelando el firmamento oscuro y lleno de estrellas. Akane pudo poner se pie sin soltar la mano de esa mujer, miró hacia un costado, hacia el horizonte de ese campo de espigas que ahora le parecía silencioso y pacífico en la repentina noche. Algo enorme y radiante comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte, una luz rojiza que al crecer y crecer reveló ser una enorme estrella roja, un sol moribundo que por más grande que fuera y cubriera de extremo a extremo el firmamento no tenía fuerza propia para con su luz vencer el brillo de las estrellas ni tornar el cielo en día. Como un astro perdido en el espacio que tiñó todo de rojo pero con una luz tan débil como la de una luna podía verse su superficie de fuego y las grandes manchas oscuras que la cubrían, se podían también ver las llamaradas que escapaban de su silueta y cruzaban como raíces rojizas el cielo entre las estrellas. Toda esa visión cósmica pudo más que la frágil cordura de la chica, la que confundida cerró los ojos asustada.

—No temas, sígueme —la instó la mujer tirando de su mano—. Tu alma no puede permanecer más tiempo en este lugar o desaparecerás absorbida por el abismo.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó de ella antes que su visión se tornara borrosa. En el horizonte y delante del gran sol rojo apareció la curvatura de un enorme planeta silencioso teñido de líneas de amarillas, anaranjadas y marrón como si una tormenta de arena lo cubriera eternamente.

.

Cuando Akane volvió a abrir los ojos se sintió tan despierta y viva como si toda su anterior experiencia la hubiera tenido en el borde de la muerte, o peor, en el límite de la existencia. Respiró agitada, todo le parecía aun confuso en sus recuerdos, una experiencia llena de sensaciones como jamás podría describir. ¿Qué había sido todo eso, así se veía en el interior del "Ginnugagap" o habría sido una manera en que su mente interpretó aquello que en realidad no tenía forma? Los estudios con la dama Freya ahora la ayudaban a entender un poco de lo sucedido y a no perder la poca razón que le quedaba por tan ardua experiencia. Pensar en el abismo y la causa de haber estado allí la hizo recordar todo lo demás. Cuando miró a su derredor se sintió más perdida que antes.

Se encontraba en el centro de una ruinosa plaza de piedra. Los edificios de una arquitectura que le pareció completamente desconocida la rodeaban por decenas cubriendo cualquier punto hacia donde quisiera mirar, torres y altas paredes que desafiaban la gravedad eran adornadas con grietas y agujeros, columnas que otrora debieron ser hermosas bases de esculturas y jardines colgantes ahora se atravesaban por las cuatro avenidas que nacían de la plaza y se perdían en una lejana neblina amarillenta de arena y polvo, donde los edificios se convertían en siluetas azuladas y oscuras. El viento zumbaba remeciendo sus cabellos y zumbando sus oídos. Todo le pareció espeluznante, como las imágenes que en innumerables ocasiones vio en libros y la televisión cuando describían las ciudades tras bombardeos y guerras. Más que eso, un lugar tan impresionante que creyó a primera vista más grande que Asgard yacía muerto bajo sus pies.

Sintió un escalofrío y cruzó los brazos reclinando un poco la espalda. No era la temperatura sino la sensación de vacío que había en ese lugar lo que la lastimó. No había vida. Su percepción espiritual le decía que aquel lugar estaba tan vacío de almas que ni siquiera la piedra parecía tener esa chispeante energía que incluso en su mundo comparte con el resto de los seres vivientes. La tierra árida que se deslizaba entre los adoquines bajo las botas había perdido la capacidad de cobijar la simiente de las flores y el cielo poseía un oxígeno que no alimentaría a ningún animal. Era de día, pero el firmamento se encontraba oscurecido como si fuera de noche pudiendo distinguir con exactitud todas las estrellas. Sabía que no era de noche porque el enorme sol rojo cubría la mitad del cielo por encima de una capa de nubes, las que como una muralla altísima aparecían por encima de la silueta de los edificios hasta rozar el final de la atmósfera de ese mundo. Todo el ambiente se encontraba dominado por los colores rojos del sol y el sepia de la piedra y la arena que se confundía con los grises claros, cafés y rojos del muro de nube donde fogonazos de luz aparecían desafiando la oscuridad tormentosa de ese lugar. Con cada explosión de los relámpagos el sonido cesaba y el suelo vibraba bajo sus pies, todo le pareció peor que una pesadilla.

— ¡Millia, Nina! —Gritó desesperada—, ¡Señor Kertos, Sergus, alguien, quién sea!

Nadie respondió. Su voz fue devorada por el zumbido del viento y el ruido que el polvo levantándose de cada piedra producía con el roce, el mismo que con paciencia milenaria había erosionado los detalles de las figuras y monolitos que adornaban la plaza haciéndole imposible distinguir ninguna de las figuras que antes debieron decorarlas con grandiosidad.

Sin dejar de acurrucarse con sus brazos caminó torpemente entre las ruinas. La soledad era espantosa, pero no más que la sensación de vacío y falta de vida que la enloquecía a tal punto que deseaba jamás haber aprendido a percibir la esencia espiritual de todas las cosas, porque allí todo parecía hueco, vacío, como un cascarón a punto de desplomarse bajo el peso de su cuerpo, ahora un peso infinitamente mayor al ser el único ser viviente de ese mundo, más que eso, sentirse la única materia con espíritu, con contenido en un universo devorado por el vacío.

Recién sus pensamientos la hicieron comprender más de lo que al principio creía saber: Se encontraba en un mundo muerto, el cadáver de un universo sin vida. ¿Qué habría sucedido en ese lugar? Se detuvo espantada cuando caminaba cabizbaja asustada de levantar los ojos para no mirar las nubes ni ese cielo negro y vacío como si fuera a caerse al mismísimo espacio. El viento deslizó el polvo delante de sus pies cuando avanzando por una avenida, haciendo movimientos en zigzag entre los escombros, vio aparecer símbolos antes cubiertos por el abandono. La curiosidad le devolvió en parte la vida y desesperada cayó de rodillas limpiando el resto con las manos.

Parecía tratarse de una inscripción rúnica en un lenguaje antiguo que rodeaba como anillo la pequeña plaza que como un descanso interrumpía la avenida que debió tratarse de un paseo peatonal en otro tiempo.

—_Gloria al eterno reino del sol…_ —leyó dubitativa, apenas reconoció la escritura que no pertenecía a Asgard. Los ojos de Akane se deformaron de tristeza y dolor cuando sí recordó de donde había aprendido a leer aquellos símbolos—. Es la lengua de los Vanir, ¿me encuentro en Vanaheim?

Más escalofriante que comprender que se encontraba en un mundo que había muerto hacía decenas de miles de años atrás, perdido, donde los millares de almas que lucharon para salvarlo fracasaron y arrastraron su maldición al universo de Asgard, era entender que no se encontraba ya en casa, sino en otro universo completamente separado. Miró las estrellas conteniendo las lágrimas, volviendo a pensar si los distintos universos compartían o no el mismo espacio entre galaxias y constelaciones dada su comprensión tan finita de la creación, pero de lo que estaba segura era que se encontraba tan lejos de casa como imaginar los miles de años luz que la separaban a ella de cualquiera de esos otros astros que brillaban con una luz pequeña y viva, muy distinto al moribundo sol de Vanaheim.

El sol de Vanaheim avanzó cubriendo la mitad del cielo y la sombra proyectó figuras con la silueta de los edificios. Asustada por la soledad siguió caminando, subiendo escaleras que le parecían infinitas entre edificaciones que le impedían ver más allá de las torres que en su diseño recién comenzaba a ver similares a las ruinas originales de la ciudad flotante de Noatum. Alcanzó un punto más elevado tras haber caminado tanto tiempo que no sabía si habían sido minutos u horas; en un mundo muerto el tiempo no tenía ningún significado. A un costado de la avenida que en zigzag intercalaba pequeños tramos de camino con escalinatas de piedra y jardines colgantes se encontró con una pequeña plazuela que se abría entre las estructuras. Como un balcón tuvo una visión privilegiada desde las alturas. Se sorprendió al descubrir que más que un cerro se encontraba a la altura de una montaña, con corrientes de nubes de arena cubriendo como una densa neblina toda la superficie, la punta de las torres apenas se asomaban de esa densa cortina amarillenta como si fuese una especie de terrorífico mar que lo devoraba todo. Con los ojos trató de ubicar el lugar desde el que miraba para descubrir que a sus espaldas la montaña entera era como una columna con la ciudad colgando de sus bordes como racimos de uvas lo hacían de la parra. Desafiando toda regla de la gravedad balcones, plataformas, puentes como anillos que rodeaban la montaña en el aire, todo revelaba una grandiosidad ahora casi perdida. Imaginó que la montaña era tanto o más grande que Yggdrasil y que a sus pies bajo el manto de arena los edificios se extendían en todas direcciones hasta perderlos en las nubes tormentosas. Era como si todo un país se encontrara edificado en su superficie. Otras columnas que ella divisó tan lejos que supo entender que eran similares a la que se encontraba, edificación sobre edificación, y pudo notar que en realidad eran como pequeñas ciudades construidas verticalmente desafiando las cadenas de la superficie. Tanta inmensidad la hizo desear con todas sus fuerzas haber conocido el mundo de Vanaheim durante sus mejores días.

Atemorizada por lo que estaba viendo y deseando buscar un refugio no queriendo esperar la noche a la intemperie de las ruinas, además que aquel muro de nubes y luces como relámpagos que abarcaba desde la superficie hasta lo más alto del inalcanzable cielo parecía acercarse lentamente como si fuera tarde o temprano a pasar por donde ella se encontraba. Siguió trepando las escaleras, su instinto le decía que estaría mucho mejor en las alturas al pensar ingenuamente que las ruinas se encontraban en mejor estado a medida que subía.

Se encontró ante una gran avenida que en otro tiempo debió ser el corazón de esa urbe, árboles secos, fosilizados, adornaban el centro del camino. Los edificios a sus costados y las calles que se desprendían de esa avenida parecían todos guiar a lugares que antes eran importantes. Akane se apoyó en un pilar para descansar y sus dedos toparon con algo frío. Cuando miró dio un grito, era el esqueleto calcinado de un ser que parecía haber sido humano vistiendo andrajos. Alzó los ojos y encontró decenas de esos mismos cuerpos apilados como si la desgracia los hubiera atrapado en masa deseando escapar. Ella estaba asustada, pero ansiosa de otro contacto humano dejó que su curiosidad la hiciera acercar otra vez su dedo a la mano esquelética. Apenas la toca el cuerpo crujió y se desplomó deshaciéndose en polvo. El cráneo rodó ante sus pies. Akane dio un segundo chillido y se cubrió la boca al instante asustada. ¿A quién temía advertir con su voz si se encontraba en una tierra vacía?

Akane no pudo soportar más lo que estaba viviendo, ¿se quedaría para siempre en ese horrible lugar? Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su corazón, jamás aceptaría que la humanidad provenía de un mundo tan horrible y muerto como Vanaheim. Desesperada corrió dejando atrás los cuerpos, trepó saltándose varios escalones, siguió subiendo y sin detenerse por los caminos que la llevaban hasta lo más alto de la ciudad. Corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento y rendida se detuvo jadeando, inclinando el cuerpo apoyando ambas manos en las rodillas. Cuando pudo volver a respirar con un poco más de calma se pasó una mano por el mentón secándose el sudor. Se irguió lentamente.

Se encontraba ante una nueva plaza tan grande como un estadio en la cúspide de esa montaña ciudad, ovalada hacia los extremos con varios anillos de oro que todavía mantenían su resplandor cruzando el piso y entrelazándose con otros anillos de piedra negra a los que el tiempo no había podido despojar de su brillo y reflejo tan puro como el del ónice. Dos columnas del grupo de más de veinte que la rodeaban yacían tiradas en el centro entre escombros. No miró las escrituras del piso ni el flamante escudo de armas grabado en el centro del suelo símbolo de la familia a la que debió pertenecer ese lugar de la ciudad, partido en dos por una horrible grieta, sino que sus ojos estaban puestos en el enorme edificio oscuro al final de la plaza tan grande como la más importante de todas las mansiones que había visto hasta ahora. La cara lisa e irregular semejaba más a una montaña natural pero de gran belleza con salientes en las que se veían todavía los pies y piernas de las esculturas que antes las ocupaban. La figura del escudo de armas idéntico al que se hallaba en el centro de la plaza, esculpido en piedra cristalina, yacía a los pies de la mansión partido en tres, como si hubiera caído desde las alturas donde antes ornaba el frontis de la mansión.

Toda la mansión parecía encontrarse en la cúspide de esa montaña edificada, a los extremos de la plaza se veía un balcón y después el infinito cielo oscurecido. Detrás de la mansión podía ver también otra montaña más alta todavía y muy lejos, pero cuya altura le hacía sombra a la mansión y parecía estar compuesta por un palacio gigantesco, tan grande como toda la montaña urbana que ahora pisaba y a una altura que rozaba las estrellas. Ella no quiso mirar más la distante edificación creyéndola tétrica y se preocupó de la mansión que tenía ante sí.

Los pasos de la chica resonaron sobre el piso de mármol, oro y cristal negro. Lentos en un principio comenzaron a apresurarse cuando sentía en su corazón que algo o alguien la llamaba desde el interior. Cuando entró las puertas sin vida grandes y de piedra sólida se cerraron impidiéndole escapar. Akane alertada se puso en guardia, ¿cómo era posible que se hubieran movido si nadie habitaba ya ese mundo? Escuchó risas y giró otra vez encarando la oscuridad del interior de la mansión. Recordó los cuerpos calcinados y tembló, ¿y si se trataba de fantasmas? Cerró los ojos asustada, ya no tenía ánimos para enfrentarse a más desagradables sorpresas. Volvió a escuchar risas y sus ojos se movieron de prisa tratando de seguir una sombra que creyó ver cruzar por detrás de los arcos de pasillos que se comunicaban con la amplia sala en la que se encontraba. Envalentonada por la impaciencia que la dominaba y el cansancio que la fastidiaba ante tantas desagradables emociones avanzó decidida. Otra risa la hizo voltearse y ahora estaba segura de haber visto el final de una capa o túnica maltrecha.

Se detuvo. Contuvo un escalofrío. Ya no se sentía tan segura en ese lugar y creyó que mejor estaría bajo la gigantesca tormenta de arena si es que ya había alcanzado la ciudad. Al regresar a la puerta la empujó, golpeó con desesperación, pateó haciéndola vibrar hasta los cimientos pero nada resultó, estaba encerrada.

—Esto no puede ser bueno.

Otra vez escuchó la risa y giró apoyando la espalda en la pared.

— ¿Hay alguien allí? ¡Responda!

No obtuvo réplica alguna. Como si el extraño ambiente que antes dominaba ese lugar hubiera desaparecido bajo la fuerza de su voz vio todos los colores más claros, cuando antes los había visto bajo una inquietante neblina azulada. Ya no escuchó ruidos y trató de creer que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Conteniendo el miedo se introdujo en la mansión por el pasillo principal al nivel del suelo. El lugar no era ni tan feo y ni tan devastado como el resto de la ciudad. Había cuartos sin suelo, donde grandes agujeros de piedra derruida le revelaron que ese lugar era tan profundo como alta la bóveda que cerraba el cielo. Encontró un cristal, más bien chocó con él cuando casi tropezó. Apenas lo cogió entre las manos resplandeció con un leve tono verdoso. Ella se sintió reconfortada por tener un poco de luz y pudo sentir como esa piedra se estaba alimentando mágicamente de su alma comprobando que era verdad lo que antes había percibido: ese mundo estaba muerto y ya no tenía energía propia.

Con el cristal levitando a pocos centímetros sobre su palma extendida siguió recorriendo la mansión con mayor seguridad. Un largo pasillo con enormes ventanales todavía intactos le mostró que la tormenta que antes había visto en el horizonte ya había cubierto la ciudad y era tan espeluznante que ahora agradeció encontrarse a resguardo. Tras los cristales apenas podía apreciar el exterior tras una densa cortina gris y púrpura. Se apresuró en acercarse al ventanal y apoyar el rostro para ver mejor. Lo que parecía ser una densa tormenta de arena era una nube de partículas, cenizas y polvo a tal velocidad que dibujaba estelas de aire en las cornisas de los pocos edificios y torres que conseguía ver cercanos a la ventana. Apenas podía seguir el resplandor de fogonazos similares a los relámpagos que parecían aparecer al azar dentro de la tormenta golpeando con su furor las estructuras y vio cruzar algo sombrío y grande justo delante del edificio. Cayó sentada en el piso cuando retrocedió asustada por lo que había visto, otras figuras oscuras cruzaron tras la primera haciendo temblar los vidrios, siluetas enormes como la sombra de una ballena pasando bajo un barco, pero veloces que apenas consiguió distinguirlas no estando segura de si se hubiera tratado de otro cruel juego de su imaginación o quizás, quiso creer otra vez con la poca esperanza que le quedaba, que se trataría de algún fragmento de tela o escombro que voló con la fuerza del viento. Otro relámpago golpeó los cristales y temió, porque no se trataba de energía como la de la tierra, sino que en lugar de un fenómeno de la naturaleza descubrió que esas explosiones de luz tenían similitud con la sensación oscura del vacío y su fuerza devoradora. Temblando no quiso volver a levantarse sino que girando en el piso se arrastró gateando con el cristal en la mano ocultando su luz contra su vientre, cubriéndose bajo el borde de los ventanales por un inexplicable instinto de precaución que en ese momento no consideró exagerado deseando alcanzar la salida siguiente que la llevaría otra vez hacia el interior de la mansión y lejos de cualquier puerta o ventana a las que ahora temía mortalmente. Y mientras se arrastraba oculta bajo los ventanales no vio otra gran silueta oscura que se paseó lentamente desafiando la fuerza del viento por detrás de los cristales, muy lentamente, cuando sólo un pequeño borde de piedra lo separaba de la ignorante y agazapada Akane. Con un gran ojo de casi un metro de diámetro engarzado en un borde de carne abierta purpurea, ojo negro y rojizo con una pupila tan similar en su forma y movimientos al de un humano, buscó de un lado al otro del vacío pasillo sin ver a la chica oculta justo bajo él, y cerrándolo perdiéndose en la negrura superficie de su misterioso cuerpo se movió para seguir y desaparecer entre relámpagos. Akane llegó al final del pasillo y justo tras la retirada de la sombra levantó la cabeza asomándose por la ventana invadida por la curiosidad al haber creído sentir algo extraño. Cerró los ojos al no ver nada y presurosa abandonó ese lugar.

En el interior de la mansión la única luz provenía del cristal de su mano, pero podía escuchar a la distancia los embates del viento contra la pared del edificio y la oscura sensación de vacío seguía dominándolo todo hasta hacerla acurrucarse con los brazos temblando por un inexplicable frío que afectaba únicamente a su alma. El interior era como un laberinto de salas vacías, muebles destruidos, cortinas desgarradas y paredes caídas. Cristales quebrados sembraban con sus fragmentos todo el suelo y una alfombra quemada apenas se distinguía de la negrura del resto del piso. Con la punta de las botas empujaba los escombros de cristal tratando de avanzar. Vio pinturas enormes cubriendo toda la pared, se asustó con la primera al ver repentinamente la imagen de un hombre gritando ante ella, más luego comprendió que era parte de un retrato de dos guerreros combatiendo en una imagen que bordeaba lo irreal con túnicas girando en torno a los duelistas formando pronunciados aros de dos colores que parecían reflejar los sentimientos de los combatientes. Sacudió la cabeza ofuscada por el mal gusto del artista, odiaba las expresiones tan exageradas.

Distraída olvidó los temores cuando recorrió el resto de las salas. Las pinturas eran lo más intacto que había quedado como para poder descubrir algo del antiguo mundo a través de imágenes de otra época y una en especial que cubría toda la pared de lo que pareció ser un antiguo comedor la dejó prendada hasta olvidar su propia existencia: Era el lienzo de una panorámica de la ciudad de Vanaheim en su antiguo esplendor, un mar de edificios que bordeaba la costa de un hermoso océano esmeralda, las montañas edificadas tan enormes como Yggdrasil cubrían con su majestuosidad los cielos desafiando toda lógica, con arcos de piedra del tamaño de un distrito de Tokio uniéndolas entre sí con palacios y fortalezas que colgaban con sus torres de los puentes también repletos de pequeños edificios, todo coronado por un sol cercano al atardecer tan dorado que parecía reflejar su aurea luz sobre toda la ciudad eterna dándole, quizás, el apodo del mundo del sol que tanto utilizaban los Vanir.

Tuvo que levantar la mano en la oscuridad para que la pequeña esfera de luz que rodeaba el cristal le permitiera ver de un extremo al otro la pintura. Dio un paso atrás admirándola y tropezó con una roca, al girar para mirarla descubrió que se trataba de una calavera y gritó. El despliegue descontrolado de sus emociones alimentó mágicamente otros cristales que colgaban del alto techo y brillaron intensamente iluminando toda la sala. Akane ignorante había caminado por el borde de lo que creía un comedor por la mesa que alcanzó a vislumbrar anteriormente, ahora sabía estaba en mitad de un cementerio. Pilas de cuerpos calcinados, huesos humanos y ropas hechas cenizas, todos se apilaban en esa sala, bajo la mesa, sobre ella, arrinconados en la pared como una fotografía de sus últimos momentos. Encontró que el cráneo delante de su bota era de un esqueleto que abrazaba a otro más pequeño que debió pertenecer a un niño.

Fue demasiado para Akane. Lo que hubo asesinado a esas personas decenas de miles de años atrás también había entrado a ese lugar que ella antes creía seguro, el mismo error que parecieron cometer en su momento esos pobres desdichados. Tanto fue su dolor que no pudo siquiera gritar mordiéndose los labios. Cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. Giró apoyando la mano en la pintura de la pared y el desgastado lienzo hecho casi cenizas también se deformó dejando impresa su mano. Ella retrocedió la palma teñida de negro viendo la marca que había dejado; así de fácil sencillo como borrar esa pintura con sus dedos había sido la desaparición de ese maravilloso mundo. Abrió la boca y gritó sin emitir sonido alguno, corrió abandonando ese cuarto sin mirar por donde se movía, cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo en su desolación.

Corrió hasta tropezar y caer, el cristal rodó de su mano por el piso. Ella no se levantó, rendida se quedó en el suelo y tembló, giró acurrucándose. Estaba asustada y ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar. Volvió a escuchar la misma risa, ahora tan clara que ya no podía ocultarse a la verdad sabiendo que no la había imaginado. Levantó el cuerpo sentándose sobre sus piernas dobladas con las manos empuñadas y descubrió que ya no estaba asustada.

—Está bien, ¡ya he tenido suficiente! Si voy a morir en este lugar que sea ya, estoy harta de todo esto. ¡Me escucharon, quién sea! Ven a quitarme la vida si eso quieres, ¡ven, te reto!

Por un largo tiempo nadie respondió y se sintió una estúpida. Pero volvió a escuchar la risa y se puso en alerta. Se fue de espaldas perdiendo el equilibrio cuando descubrió a la causante de sus temores ante ella; Era una mujer alta como un árbol con una risa siniestra y burlesca. Akane reaccionó al instante, se deslizó rápidamente por el suelo de un salto y cogiendo el cristal se lo arrojó en el rostro a esa mujer. La piedra saltó en fragmentos y cada parte que rebotó por el piso resplandeció con nueva intensidad. Akane se encontró recostada ante una temible rival.

La estatua de piedra no respondió a su osado ataque, indemne permaneció quieta como debió haberlo estado durante los últimos milenios. Con el descubrimiento de la estatua Akane suspiró frustrada, golpeó el piso enfadada consigo misma, por su miedo y por haber sido presa de la incipiente locura. Se levantó sacudiéndose el corto vestido de aventurera y se ajustó el cabello tratando de conservar en algo la dignidad que le quedaba agradeciendo por esa única vez encontrarse a solas para que nadie la hubiese visto actuar como lo hizo. No obstante, al mirar otra vez la estatua se llevó una inesperada sorpresa.

Era la imagen en mármol de una mujer joven sobre una base de un metro de alto, vestía una túnica maravillosa y un báculo tan complejo que parecía demostrar su jerarquía, como una reina o una importante sacerdotisa. Como fuera lo que más impacto a Akane era el rostro de la mujer, uno que reconoció con facilidad y confundida se tocó su propia cara presionándosela agitada con las manos, tratando de pensar porqué habría una imagen de ella en ese lugar. Después se dio un golpe en la frente recordando a su antigua antepasada y el parecido que debió tener con ella al haberla visto un par de veces en sus visiones y en los bosquejos en los libros de Vanaheim con que la dama Freya la había educado.

—Así que es verdad que nos parecemos —dijo apenada, ahora sintiéndose culpable por haber agredido la imagen de su antigua antepasada—. Debes sentirte muy sola en este lugar.

—No tanto como crees, hija de mis hijas.

Akane dio un respingo levantando la cabeza, creyó escuchar una voz firme y burlesca. Cuando sólo percibió el silencio supuso había sido su imaginación hasta que otra vez le habló con más fuerza.

—La soledad es un castigo dulce para la que ha cometido tantos pecados.

Se levantó bruscamente y buscó a tientas la espada, recién entonces se percató que todo ese tiempo había estado desarmada. Con la mirada confundida al no saber qué había sido de su katana se puso en guardia acudiendo a su especialidad en artes marciales. El ambiente estaba otra vez envuelto por esa neblina azulada que recorría el piso. Akane se encontraba ahora muy concentrada como para permitirse estar asustada, ¡ya no era una cría!

— ¡Quién eres, dónde estás!

Por el contorno del ojo alcanzó a ver una capa moviéndose escapando por uno de los tres pasillos que nacían desde ese lugar donde se encontraba en el centro la estatua de Heid Baladi. Lo pensó un momento y dedujo que ya nada tenía que perder arrojándose en su persecución. A oscuras fue guiada solamente por el tenue reflejo de los fragmentos de cristal que en cada pasillo o cuarto reaccionaban ante su espíritu. Cada vez que perdía la pista volvía a escuchar la risa y apenas conseguía ver la silueta sin estar segura de si todavía lo estaba imaginando. Reclamó airada, no quería seguir con ese juego más no cesó de seguirla. Entró en un cuarto amplio y se detuvo repentinamente. Las puertas se cerraron con fuerza tras de sí haciéndola saltar. Confundida miró su derredor.

El cuarto se encontraba iluminado perfectamente por el resplandor de los cristales que levitaban a la altura del techo. La cama se encontraba intacta con sábanas de seda y mantas de terciopelo, muebles pequeños, sencillos y delicados se arrinconaban en cada lugar de la habitación, dándole espacio a tres estantes atiborrados de libros. Una pequeña mesa de centro se encontraba a los pies de la cama atiborrada de pergaminos que casi cubrían por completo un libro abierto, un par de plumas manchadas y un tintero volcado dejando que su contenido se esparciera por una esquina goteando dejando una pequeña mancha en el piso alfombrado. Ese lugar no parecía abandonado. Su sorpresa fue todavía mayor cuando miró hacia el ventanal que separaba la habitación de un amplio balcón.

Sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban dio un paso fuera de la habitación. Era de noche, dos hermosas lunas coronaban el cielo, una negra con resplandores carmesí en su superficie y la otra más grande como una copia de la tierra pero completamente blanca revelando un mundo frío con un océano congelado y cristalino. Akane se apoyó en la fina baranda de piedra. Las estrellas eran hermosas y cuando bajó los ojos más impactada quedó ante la ciudad viva y hermosa, llena de luces de cristales y antorchas que desde la gran altura desde la que miraba se veía como un mar de estrellas a sus pies, con unas pocas nubes que lentamente surcaban el cielo muy por debajo de la altura del balcón y se acumulaban como un anillo alrededor de la montaña de castillos y fortalezas que la mansión de Heid coronaba en su cúspide. La altura era casi vertiginosa, comparable a la que tendría desde un avión. La ciudad era cien veces más bella y paralizante de lo que había visto en la pintura. Alzó los ojos y vio aquel palacio en la cima de la montaña más alta que la que ella pisaba, anillos de piedra con torres rodeaban el castillo flotando en el aire de dimensiones descomunales. La inmensidad de todo la hacía marearse un poco al tratar de equiparar las dimensiones con los pequeños edificios de la tierra. Naves similares a los barcos antiguos cruzaban los cielos dejando una estela con los cristales que fusionados a las estructuras parecían alimentarlos con su fuerza y se agrupaban en el gran aro como si se tratase de un puerto en los cielos en torno al palacio.

—El palacio de Vanaheim donde gobierna el señor de todos los Vanir —La frágil voz a su lado la despertó de su asombro mirando rápidamente a su costado.

Heid Baladi se hallaba a un metro de distancia a su lado con el cuerpo descansando sobre la baranda. Finalmente Akane conocía en persona a su importante antecesora; la que fuera señora de la magia de Vanaheim, fundadora de la ciudad flotante de Noatum, consejera del rey Njörd, sabia entre sabios sobre las artes de la creación y estudiante avanzada en los secretos del Ginnugagap. También una de las creadoras del mundo artificial de Midgard que dio asilo a los sobrevivientes de Vanaheim y como tristemente fue conocida después en Asgard, "Gullveig", la primera de todas las brujas forjadora de las artes nigrománticas que dioses como Hel creen dominar pero sólo conocen en su superficie.

No obstante, para Akane esa tal Heid rompió con toda la imagen que se había creado en su mente de su lejana y divina antecesora. No se veía mucho mayor que ella, de ánimo alicaído hasta la desesperación, esa tal Heid parecía tan deprimida que le recordó a sí misma en sus peores momentos. Los gestos eran los mismos, la desesperación idéntica, la forma en que suspiraba con el mentón descansando sobre los brazos un terrible recordatorio de su propia y patética manera de actuar cuando creía ella perdida todas sus posibilidades de ser feliz, especialmente tras la muerte de Ranma. Conmovida olvidó la realidad de la que había llegado para intentar confortarla.

—Disculpa, ¿estás bien?

Ella actuó como si no la hubiera escuchado, más bien fue como si Akane no existiera en ese tiempo y lugar a su lado. Heid suspiró otra vez sin perder de vista el enorme palacio que coronaba el cielo.

—Mañana contraerá matrimonio con Skadi —se quejó otra vez lánguidamente como si le doliera una parte de su cuerpo—. ¡Y por qué te molestas, idiota, tú lo quisiste así, nadie más! Será perfecto, Njörd gobernará Vanaheim como ninguno de esos pomposos nobles jamás imaginó hacerlo. Tanta belleza y tanta podredumbre oculta bajo las sombras de los edificios —lamentó estirando los brazos, irguiendo la cabeza y mirando la extensa ciudad de luces a sus pies—. Él barrera toda la inmundicia y nos dará la oportunidad que necesitamos para sobrevivir. No permitiré que nadie nos arrebate nuestro futuro, ¡nadie! Aunque para eso deba perderlo.

Heid dueña otra vez de sus sentimientos y con una determinación que hizo temblar a Akane, por la triste comparación en la que comprendió la joven mortal que compartían el mismo dolor de haber perdido aunque fuera por distintos motivos al ser tan amado. La alumna de Freya contuvo la respiración cuando Heid dejó la baranda y giró encarándola. ¿La estaba mirando a ella? Akane no podía estar segura.

Ambas jóvenes mujeres se enfrentaron mirándose directamente. Tenían la misma estatura, el color de los ojos y también el tono del cabello con un corte ligeramente similar. Heid se ajustaba el peinado a un costado de la cabeza con una peineta de plata con esmeraldas dejando que cayera liso y ordenado como un velo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Akane se había ajustado su cabellera de una manera similar, un poco más largo que antes le rozaba los hombros afirmándola a un costado de la cabeza con una peineta pequeña, apenas visible para que no le estorbara en una situación de riesgo. Y lo más lamentable de todo era la burla del destino, cómo separadas por decenas de miles de años compartían el mismo dolor y el mismo oscuro futuro. Una ataviada con los fastuosos atuendos de Vanaheim, la otra vistiendo un maltrecho y ligero traje de combate. La señora de la magia deslumbraba con su piel pálida que acentuaba cansancio por las noches sin dormir, la alumna de Freya a pesar de las marcas que la violenta desventura había dejado en su rostro, y ocultos bajo la ropa otros tantos moretones, lucía una exótica piel dorada característica de los habitantes del este de Midgard. Akane se sintió presionada por ese mirar tan triste de Heid, era como mirarse en un espejo de cuerpo entero, entreabrió los labios y expectante sin tener todavía palabras de consuelo esperó. ¿Qué decirle? Olvidó por completo que se encontraba ante una obvia visión del pasado y se dejó llevar por el influjo del momento de creer que esa Heid y esa ciudad estaban allí realmente.

Si hubiese atendido mejor a las lecciones de su maestra podría haber percibido claramente en su alma la diferencia entre lo real y aquello que era un eco, un vestigio de energía impregnada en ese sitio que su espíritu dado su inconsciente talento para la magia creadora pudo replicar de forma instintiva.

Heid hizo un gesto de desagrado con los labios y desvió la mirada hacia el paisaje, Akane pudo comprender recién que no la veía a ella.

— ¿Salvar a Vanaheim, a quién estoy tratando de engañar? —Resopló hastiada de sí misma—. Ahora estoy sola y no debo impresionar a nadie con más aburridos discursos. No, ya nada me importa, ya nada quiero sin él.

Las palabras honestas en labios temblorosos de Heid alertaron a Akane de una dolorosa verdad. ¿Qué no era su antecesora la valiente Vanir que lo entregó todo por amor a su pueblo, si no era por ellos entonces por qué hizo todo eso? Pero antes de poder sacar sus propias conclusiones la dama continuó con sus débiles palabras.

—Si todos terminan en el abismo mejor sería para mí, no tolero tanta hipocresía. Pero… —ella inclinó el rostro con una extraña mirada abrazando su propio cuerpo a la altura de su vientre con los ojos brillantes por una esperanza que ni Akane ni ninguno de los que en su época pudieron conocerla mejor jamás le habrían visto— Por ti y sólo por ti me encargaré de proteger nuestro futuro.

Akane llevó su mano a la boca impactada por lo que estaba viendo, cuando Heid dejó de abrazar su cuerpo pasando sus manos delicadamente por encima de su vientre.

—Ese idiota jamás te conocerá—dijo la señora de la magia de Vanaheim—, porque tú, mi pequeño, serás mío y sólo mío. Esa será mi venganza —sonrió en una extraña mezcla de travesura y ternura.

.

Cuando Akane volvió en sí no se sorprendió de descubrir que todo se había tratado de una visión del pasado, se sintió avergonzada por haberse confundido tan ingenuamente. De rodillas sentada en el piso del cuarto que fue en otra época de la dama Heid Baladi, un lugar en ruinas donde las alfombras estaban hechas polvo, la cama deshecha y los libros convertidos en cenizas, tenía la mirada perdida en una descolorida pintura donde aparecía el retrato de Heid. Intentaba interpretar lo que había visto pero sus pocos conocimientos del pasado la mantenían alejada de toda verdad. ¿Pero qué había significado todo aquello? Si sus suposiciones no estaban equivocadas, si interpretó bien las palabras y gestos de Heid, entonces… Pero no podía ser cierto: Las únicas descendientes de Heid habían sido las hijas que tuvo en la Tierra con un mortal, cuando ya era conocida como Gullveig y temida como una reina oscura y tiránica, eso es lo que se escribía en los escasos detalles que todavía quedaban en Asgard sobre ella.

Los vidrios del ventanal cerrado que daba al balcón se azotaron por la fuerza de la tormenta, el viento frío entró por un agujero en el cristal junto con un poco de arena y cenizas. Akane asustada olvidó lo que estaba pensando. Trató de levantarse cuando el piso crujió bajo sus pies. Hizo una mueca de dolor, trató de no respirar. Todo el suelo se desplomó haciéndola caer en la oscuridad dando un fuerte grito.

Al abrir los ojos se quejó. Estaba acostada entre los escombros, el piso de piedra húmeda le pareció la cama más dolorosa que recordaba haber utilizado en el pasado. El cuerpo lo sentía entumecido como si hubiera estado inconsciente por horas. Al sentarse sobre las piernas y levantar el rostro descubrió un pequeño destello de pálida luz en el centro del cielo negro, quizás el lugar desde el que había caído y le pareció tan lejano como si se encontrara en el fondo de un pozo. Suspiró profundamente, ya su mala suerte no la sorprendía.

— ¿Cómo estarán todos? —Se preguntó ahora creyendo casi con certeza que había sido la única, que por una extraña razón que no podía explicar, acabó en otro universo—. ¿Así es como voy a terminar? —Se echó hacia atrás sentándose ahora abrazando las piernas con fuerza, ocultó su rostro tras las rodillas conteniendo su deseo por llorar. La oscuridad insondable, el rugido más y más lejano del viento, el frío que provocaba la sensación constante del vacío, la muerte que la rodeaba en un mundo destruido. Se sintió desolada y murmuró débilmente sabiendo que había perdido hasta la última de sus esperanzas—. Ranma, ¿por qué me abandonaste?

—Levántate, hija de mis hijas, ¿por qué te rindes a la oscuridad?

La voz de Heid no la sorprendió, por el contrario, le pareció molesta aunque se pareciera tanto a su propia voz pero con un marcado tono de arrogancia que le pareció familiarmente incómodo. Gruñó.

—Levántate…

— ¡Ya estoy harta de ti, fantasma o lo que seas, deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Basta! —Gritó parándose de un salto con las manos empuñadas.

—Obediente, me gustas, niña —terminó con una carcajada burlesca.

— ¿Qué…? —Akane se sonrojó de la rabia cuando se dio cuenta que al levantarse sí la había obedecido. Furiosa pateó el piso—. ¡Muéstrate!

— ¿Por qué debería? —Le respondió la voz de Heid repitiendo la risotada.

—Ya verás —Akane abanicó el brazo con fuerza extendiendo la mano en el último instante—. ¡Luz!

El fogonazo plateado sobre su mano estalló y ella gritó de dolor, cogiéndose la muñeca cayó de rodillas al sentir que se quemaba como si hubiera cogido una tea encendida con los dedos. Agitada consiguió calmarse apenas el dolor cedió y se miró los dedos asustada. Los tenía intactos.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—Necia, ¡necia! ¿Nada has aprendido de esa cría de Freya? Qué más podía haber esperado si tomabas clases con una Vanir que sólo aprendió la arcaica magia de Asgard. ¡Sí, necia, además de tonta, estúpida, boba…!

— ¡No quiero escucharte! —Se cubrió los oídos con ambas manos.

Se escuchó un profundo suspiro de Heid, como si se hubiese calmado recobrando la compostura.

—Qué infantil —exclamó con molestia.

—Mira quién lo dice —le respondió Akane.

— ¡Ah!, ¿qué ya no me estabas escuchando?

Akane se percató de que había bajado las manos y las volvió a subir cubriéndose otra vez los oídos con fuerza, cerrando los ojos con porfía.

— ¡No!

Heid se sonrió pero ahora sin ironía sino más bien con inocente ternura.

—Eres tan terca. Una lástima, ¿es todo lo que tengo? Durante milenios esperé a mi sucesora para traspasar mi última voluntad, ¿y esto es todo lo que obtengo, una cría que se la pasa llorando por un hombre que no valía la pena, por un vástago del maldito de Njörd? El destino es sutilmente cruel al torturar a mi sangre de la misma manera con que me hizo padecer en vida.

— ¡Ranma no es como Njörd! —Akane exaltada la encaró mirando hacia la oscuridad—, además, yo no voy a permitir que siga muerto.

—Desperdicias tus energías, aunque lo consiguieras no le harías más que un mal a tu nuevo mundo por traer de regreso a tan deleznable ser.

—No vuelvas a decir eso de Ranma.

— ¡Y yo te ordené que no te enamoraras de un Yngvi!

Akane guardó silencio, ambas lo hicieron en la oscuridad. Un sueño que creía olvidado regresó tan vivamente a su mente que la lastimó, donde había escuchado por primera vez esas mismas palabras: "No te enamores de un Yngvi". Había sido la advertencia que en su momento no comprendió por no saber toda la verdad que rodeaba a su prometido, y perdió todo su ímpetu por defender a Ranma al reconocer en su corazón que después de todo sí había sufrido como nunca por haberse enamorado de él. Sacudió la cabeza, ella no se rendía tan fácilmente.

—Enamorarme de quién yo quiera es asunto mío. No puedes juzgar a otra persona por lo que a ti te sucedió.

—No hables de lo que no conoces, hija de mis hijas. Has cometido los mismos errores que yo sin comprender ni una décima parte de todo lo que está en juego, ¿y osas juzgarme?

Pero la ira de Akane no fue fácil de aplacar cuando la había provocado ofendiendo al que silenciado por la muerte era incapaz defenderse por sí solo.

—Por lo menos yo no obligo al hombre que amo ¡a casarse con otra mujer! —Bramó apuntando con su dedo acusadoramente a la oscuridad.

No obtuvo respuesta. Akane comenzó a dudar bajando lentamente la mano, la culpa comenzó a corroerla al sentir que había abusado de lo que descubrió en su visión. ¿No había sufrido Heid ya lo suficiente?

—Heid…. ¿Heid?... ¿Dama Heid?... ¿Señora Baladi? —Akane titubeó sin saber cómo dirigirse a la voz que le había hablado, se sentía más sola que nunca en la oscuridad, como si su discusión hubiera sido sólo un producto de su imaginación—. ¿Heid? Perdóname, ¡perdón!, no quise lastimarla.

— ¡Silencio que me desconcentras! ¿Quién podría sentirse dolida por el corazón del que fue un insignificante rey? Qué mil maldiciones caigan sobre esta pobre sombra que he dejado de mi alma si permito que un hombre me vuelva a hacer daño. Me subestimas. Sin embargo, cría insolente, ahora tenemos asuntos importantes que atender y no nos queda mucho tiempo para perderlo en insípidas pláticas. Hija de mis hijas, este universo no te pertenece y te rechaza como la muerte niega a los que están vivos. Las sombras y recuerdos de Vanaheim no poseen comunión con los que todavía escriben su propia historia. Si has venido a este mundo es porque yo lo he querido, ¡nada más!

La voz de Heid fue autoritaria y fuerte que hizo temblar a Akane. ¿Estaría todavía molesta?

—No… No te comprendo. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Y qué eres tú? ¿Estás viva, o eres un espectro? —Akane apenas contuvo la flaqueza en las piernas cuando imaginó que Heid sería un fantasma del pasado, inseguridad que se acrecentaba ante la pérdida de toda noción del espacio que la rodeaba en ese oscuro lugar, sin paredes o suelo que pudiera vislumbrar más allá del pequeño círculo de piedra que iluminaba la columna de luz que descendía del lejano agujero por el que había caído.

—Sí. Estoy muerta. No soy la que debería ser o la que terminó siendo lo que una vez fui. Soy un eco del pasado, una voz creada voluntariamente por quién yo fui con instrucciones claras de lo que debía hacer en nuestro encuentro. Soy Heid Baladi y no soy Heid Baladi; porque esclava y creación también soy de la señora de la magia, pero sigo siendo ella en esencia; no soy más que una sombra del alma de la auténtica Heid que muró protegiendo lo que más amó en esta creación.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡No te distraigas con asuntos que tu pequeño cerebro jamás entendería, niña! Ahora, enfoca tu espíritu.

— ¡De qué estás hablando! ¿Cómo podría hacer algo semejante? Me encuentro perdida en este universo muerto y sin ninguna explicación un "fantasma" o lo que sea quiere que me relaje ¿y tome más lecciones de magia?

— ¿Quieres regresar a tu pequeño mundo?

—Por supuesto que quiero.

—Calla y escucha entonces. Lo que ahora vas a aprender puede ser la única oportunidad que tengas para salvar tu futuro, es tu destino hacerlo.

— ¿"Destino"? Estoy cansada de esa palabra, no acepto ningún destino —dijo pensando en el fondo de su corazón "no quiero ningún destino que me haga aceptar vivir sin Ranma"—. ¿Puedo verte, dónde estás?

—Aunque quisiera mostrarme no podría hacerlo, ya te lo dije —gruñó Heid—, no soy más que un eco del pasado. ¿Todas mis descendientes siempre fueron tan duras de cerviz o me veré obligada a repetirlo por tercera vez?

—Lo siento.

—Entonces cierra la boca de una buena vez, niña terca. Ahora, presta atención al legado que Heid Baladi dejó para la última de sus descendientes, su conocimiento y voluntad. No vuelvas a humillarte a ti misma como esa tonta de Freya utilizando estúpida magia Asgariana, ¡es un chiste! Comienza ya a desarrollar el don que has heredado y que los Aesirs han querido aplacar en los descendientes de Vanaheim por temor. Eres la última de los Baladi, y si tienes suerte y sobrevives algún día podrías llegar a convertirte en la señora de la magia de la nueva Vanaheim. Ten presente la enorme responsabilidad que debes cargar sobre tus hombros y comienza a mostrarte más sensata, como una Baladi debería serlo.

— ¿Nueva Vanaheim? ¿Existe ese lugar?

—Tan lenta... Tan lenta, dime que no eres así de ingenua todo el tiempo o no podré soportar la vergüenza de lo que ha sido de mi estirpe.

— ¡No tienes por qué ofenderme! Acepto seguir tus órdenes pero no tienes que ser tan horrible —reclamó la joven Akane con el orgullo más repuesto. Odiaba como se expresaba la voz de Heid, le recordaba tanto a los primeros malos días cuando Ranma había llegado a su vida en los que su prometido no era capaz de decirle dos cosas amables sin caer en descalificaciones. La voz de Heid tenía el mismo tono despectivo, la misma cruel arrogancia, y le despertaba el mismo deseo de querer destrozar algo con los puños.

—La nueva Vanaheim que yo he creado para mi pueblo, aquel mundo que tú conoces como Midgard. ¿Alguna otra estúpida pregunta que lleve al límite mi paciencia o prefieres que te deje un par de siglos sola en la oscuridad a ver si eso hablando tu soez carácter?

Akane negó con fuerza sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado, no quería quedarse sola otra vez. La risa de Heid retumbó cuando líneas de luz dibujaron un trazado por toda la piedra del piso que comenzó a crecer internándose en la oscuridad. La chica pudo reconocer al instante una gran formación mágica que se hacía cada segundo más compleja, trató de entenderla con sus pobres estudios sobre la magia pero al segundo giro de las líneas formando un nuevo anillo ya se había perdido por completo cayendo en la desesperación que le provocaba su propia ignorancia.

—Comprenderás, hija de mis hijas, el verdadero significado del caos, la fuente auténtica de toda la vida y la única fuerza capaz de perdurar contra los embates del destino.

.

4

.

Nina fue la primera en reaccionar del grupo de soldados que yacían inconscientes sobre la plataforma de piedra lisa. La empuñadura de la espada de cristal se deslizó tras haberse encontrado descansando sobre su brazo golpeando el piso. Al instante la valquiria notó extrañada que no escuchó ningún sonido. Jadeó, creyó hacerlo pero tampoco percibió su voz. No podía recordar la caótica mezcla de imágenes y gritos de pavor que debió haber soñado más ahora no eran más que volátiles recuerdos huyendo rápidamente de su conciencia. Aquel mundo de silencio le pareció peor que cualquier pesadilla. Débil fue incapaz de levantarse como si su propio cuerpo pesara una tonelada. Entonces la vio allí, de pie en medio del grupo, rodeada por extraños anillos de luz que desafiaban la oscuridad casi palpable que los rodeaba, una oscuridad que no opacaba sus cuerpos ni los dibujos del piso como si todos ellos tuvieran luz propia, pero una oscuridad tan densa que parecía ser una pared sólida que hubiera podido tocar con la mano más allá de la plataforma.

En medio del silencio la figura de esa mujer se encontraba calmada, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello resplandeciente agitándose muy lentamente como si se encontrara sumergida en agua. Los anillos luminosos eran dos concéntricos que se inclinaban cruzándose en distintas direcciones y a distintas velocidades. El rostro pacífico de la mujer no ocultó de Nina la batalla que parecía estar llevando en su interior, como si todos sus esfuerzos con los brazos separados y las manos extendidas fueran para controlar el movimiento de los aros de oro. Finalmente pareció triunfar y al extender con mayor fuerza los brazos los aros se extpandieron pasando por encima de las cabezas de los inconscientes einjergars hasta rodear totalmente la plataforma. Percibió un ligero estremecimiento y el resplandor que rodeaba a la mujer cesó. Ella cayó de rodillas, exhausta, el cabello plateado se desperdigó alrededor de los hombros y pegándosele a la frente empapada de sudor.

La valquiria debió combatir contra la debilidad para mantener la cabeza en alto, el deseo de cerrar otra vez los ojos era más fuerte que toda su voluntad. Un ligero estremecimiento se apoderó de toda la plataforma, constante y por alguna extraña razón la libró de todo temor. Envuelta en el resplandor de una diosa o como ahora en que se la veía agotada y opacada, no importando la situación, para Nina la imagen de esa Millia que los había salvado le pareció digna de adorar, más grande que la misma dama Freya a la que antes por siempre había admirado. Pero algo más sucedió, Nina se sintió confundida por la energía de la magia de Millia que reconoció no como procedente de Asgard, sino más similar a la que utilizaba la dama Freya, Akane o el mismísimo Ranma con su manera tan brusca y poco educada de combatir; magia de los dioses Vanir. Sabía que Millia tenía tanto de Vanir como ella de midgariana, ¿cómo pudo entonces…? Confundida por esa tenaz idea que no la abandonó a pesar de su cada vez más fuerte deseo por dormir, la siguió observando. Millia de rodillas apoyó el peso de su cuerpo con una mano en el piso y la otra la llevó delicadamente a su vientre acariciándolo con una ternura que Nina jamás conoció en su niñez pero que ahora deseó con envidia. En el mundo de silencio y envueltos por la oscuridad del abismo eterno no la escuchó, pero sí pudo leer en sus labios cuando murmuró sutilmente:

"Gracias…"

.

Mouse observaba silenciosamente la oscuridad del abismo. Los restos de la cadena colgaban balanceándose suavemente sobre el vacío que había quedado en el lugar donde antes se encontraba la gran plataforma. Los ojos temblaban y reflejaban el dolor del nuevo einjergar ahora que la locura lo había abandonado. Se llevó una mano al rostro compungido.

—Bien hecho —cantó burlesco Yngvi Rays, el joven hombre que tras él apoyaba la espalda en una de las columnas del arco que daba a la salida de aquel escalofriante sitio—, por un momento tuve mis dudas. Posees un gran potencial.

—Yo no…

—Traicionaste a la única persona que te trató con amabilidad durante tu estadía en Nerima, no, me corrijo, a la única "amiga" que fue considerada contigo en toda tu vida. ¿U olvidas como te trataban esas guerreras de la aldea donde creciste? —Rays contuvo cerrando los labios el inicio de una venenosa sonrisa. Respiró profundamente antes de agregar—. Cuando te mostraste preocupado por ella te confieso que temí por la fuerza de tu determinación. ¡Fantástico! Considérate oficialmente mi discípulo. Felicidades, Mouse, aprobaste con todos los honores ahora que la muerte de esa molesta chica Akane y sus amigos pesará en tu conciencia.

El joven apretó la mano empuñada con fuerza, los dientes chirriaron. ¿Qué había hecho? Lo único que conservaba de su vida como artista marcial era el honor; y ahora, tras haber traicionado a la única mujer que podría haber considerado una amiga sentía que ya lo había perdido también. Su alma buscó alivio en la parte más egoísta de su mente, cuando se decía a sí mismo que ahora ella debía encontrarse junto a Ranma. Quizás, justificándose en medio de su locura, le había hecho un favor a ella al reunirlos otra vez. Sí, eso debía ser, él era en realidad un grandioso amigo. Pero sí todo lo que intentaba creer era cierto, ¿por qué lloraba?

Inclinó ligeramente el rostro y siguió dándole la espalda a su maestro para no ser descubierto. Pero su rostro se encontraba bañado por las lágrimas que caían como dos cascadas agolpándose bajo el mentón y mojando su pecho, los dientes los apretaba en una forzada sonrisa.

Yngvi Rays no podía ser burlado y se mostró defraudado. Ya no era divertido torturar a ese inútil y apartándose del muro hizo un gesto en señal de despedida antes de desaparecer por el túnel.

—Quédate aquí y vigila a los muertos si quieres. No necesito que me fastidies por ahora —murmurando finalmente en un susurro—… Pobre idiota.

Esperó otros largos y eternos minutos antes de estar confiado de encontrarse solo para dar rienda suelta a su llanto, ahogándose al no poder respirar cuando escuchó un ruido que lo puso alerta. Con los labios entreabiertos descubrió que de la oscuridad que nada devuelve emergió una columna de luz dorada y rebelde chocando contra el cielo de roca. Mouse cayó sentado y se arrastró por temor con las manos y pies retrocediendo. La luz cesó y en su lugar se encontraba otra vez la plataforma pero ahora sostenida por una fuerza mágica e invisible. La plataforma se movió lentamente hasta chocar contra el borde del balcón de roca donde se encontraba el joven todavía incrédulo, como una barca a la deriva topando deteniéndose contra el muelle. Los einjergars se levantaron uno a uno sacudiéndose las cabezas. Aturdidos se miraron entre ellos sin entender la razón por la que todavía se encontraban con vida. Cuando los cinco einjergars todavía de rodillas pusieron sus miradas en el joven Mouse que aún en el piso con el rostro tan desencajado como ellos.

— ¡Tú…! —corearon enfurecidos los cinco dragones.

— ¡Ustedes…! —Mouse clamó ahogando un chillido.

—Pagarás el inmundo crimen de haberos aliado con nuestro enemigo, truhán —Dante se levantó de un salto corriendo hacia Mouse, descolgando el largo mandoble de su espalda empuñándola con ambas manos.

Mouse tras su asombro inicial volvió a ser consciente de la situación. Giró acrobáticamente hacia atrás terminando con los pies en la tierra, irguiéndose a continuación apoyándose en el largo bastón que ahora cargó como única arma. El cuerpo del joven Mouse era pequeño en comparación al alto y fornido Dante, el golpe de la espada sería imposible de detener para un arma tan rústica en apariencia como la que ostentaba. El sonido del impacto fue brutal aumentado por la ira de Dante. Los pies de Mouse se hundieron en la roca agrietándola a su alrededor. Sin embargo, el bastón rojo no cedió al peso de la hoja, mas fue el acero de Dante el que se agrieto justo por el centro.

— ¡Qué maldiciones son éstas, bellaco!

Mouse, con el rostro inclinado, sonrió maquiavélicamente. Era fuerte, más que antes gracias a la instrucción de su nuevo maestro y finalmente podía poner en práctica los frutos del infierno en el que se había convertido su nueva existencia como einjergar y como sirviente del odiado Yngvi Rays. La codicia brilló en los ojos el muchacho cuando alzó el rostro desafiando a su asombrado rival. Pensó y creyó que ahora podría incluso ser más fuerte que el inútil de Ranma. En un parpadeo de Dante el mandoble golpeó el suelo. Mouse se había movido girando el cuerpo y ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas. La advertencia de sus compañeros no llegó a tiempo cuando Mouse agachándose lo barrió con un rápido despliegue del bastón que golpeó los robillos de Dante. El bravo guerrero se encontró sin saber cómo suspendido de espaldas en el aire cuando Mouse más rápido que un demonio ya se había levantado a su costado dejando caer toda la furia del bastón en su abdomen.

Dante dio un grotesco alarido cuando fue aplastado contra el piso por el feroz bastón de acero rojo. Escupió sangre y las manos temblaron soltando la empuñadura de la espada.

— ¡Dante! —André gritó, el que más lo detestaba era ahora el más preocupado por la seguridad de su compañero. Pero fue Kertos el que se adelantó con girando las hachas gemelas en sus manos.

Como el de más autoridad entre los Dragones que debían proteger a sus señoras se sintió responsable de encarar al temible muchacho. Protegiendo al resto de los hombres se adelantó rápidamente. Alcanzó de un salto el borde de roca y de allí atacó a Mouse de manera rápida y eficaz. Mouse, todavía de pie a un costado del abatido Dante, se apartó conteniendo el choque de las hachas con un giro ascendente del bastón. Tras el impacto el muchacho comprendió la intención del gran Kertos tras un ataque sin la intención de alcanzar al oponente, sino con el deseo de alejarlo y cruzarse entre él y su última presa. Mouse no tenía intención de rematar a Dante, ¿o sí? No estaba seguro de sus propios pensamientos en su actual estado de alteración, pero sí fue capaz de admirar la grandeza de aquel einjergar más preocupado de proteger a su camarada que vengar el orgullo de los suyos al atacarlo.

—No deseo quitarle la vida a ninguno de ustedes —advirtió Mouse adoptando la guardia, separando las piernas y cogiendo el bastón horizontalmente con ambas manos sostenido a un costado de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué no deseas matarnos? —Nina, que tardó más de lo que hubiera ella mismo deseado en reponerse, gritó enfurecida— ¡Nos arrojaste al abismo, grandísimo idiota!

Mouse hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado agregando suavemente.

—Si se retiran ahora daré por cumplida la orden de mi maestro de proteger este lugar de entrometidos.

—Dama Nina, ¿qué está haciendo? —Millia protesto, con la mano en la frente y sintiéndose débil, al ver como la valquiria se erguía con un poco de dificultad usando la espada de cristal como apoyo.

—Es mi deber encargarme de mi propio error.

El joven recién reparó en ella desviando los ojos del agresivo Kertos.

— ¿Eliminarme porque no me he convertido en un buen esclavo de los dioses a los que sirves?

— ¡No! No —respondió con un fuerte grito—, es mi error, yo debo cargar con la culpa de tu muerte ahora para… —Nina flaqueó, la culpa estaba corroyendo todas sus fuerzas y tal fue la tristeza de su mirar que incluso el enajenado Mouse titubeó ante la poderosa honestidad de esa mujer— Voy a liberarte, tu alma regresará al ciclo. Te lo prometo.

—Dama Nina, no debe arriesgarse. Yo me encargaré de él…

El bastón zumbó en el aire antes de que Kertos pudiera terminar su frase. Con ambas hachas consiguió detener el azote de la barra de metal, pero la fuerza del rebote de las armas lo hizo deslizar las botas por el suelo. Tanto o más rápido que el primer ataque fue el segundo que le dio en la espalda. El dolor lo hizo escupir ahogando un quejido. Con torpeza consiguió girar una de las hachas para desviar un tercer ataque, pero el cuarto golpe del bastón lo desarmó dándole en los brazos. Rendido a la dolorosa suerte recibió el quinto golpe de la rápida serie como una estocada en el centro de su abdomen que lo empujó como un toro embravecido. Con la misma violencia voló de espaldas chocando contra una de las columnas de piedra de la salida.

— ¡Kertos! —bramaron sus compañeros. Enfurecidos se prestaron para socorrerlo cuando Nina se cruzó ante ellos.

— ¡Mouse es mío!

Ninguno de ellos quería obedecerla, mas la determinación de la joven mujer los hizo entender que era mucho más que valor lo que estaban en juego.

—Soy mil veces más fuerte que antes —Mouse sonrió con un ligero tono escalofriante que acusaba el estado desquiciado de sus pensamientos—. Más fuerte que Ranma, ¡más fuerte que todos! ¿Quieres enfrentarte a mí? ¿Tú, la causante de mi maldición?

—No —declaró segura de sí misma sorprendiéndolo e inclinando la cabeza con vergüenza—. Fue mi error. Yo debí morir ante Dainn pero tú me salvaste, fuiste más valiente que muchos grandes guerreros a los que he conocido.

—No me halagues…

— ¡Tomaste mi lugar! Ese día yo temblaba ante la idea de morir con un monstruo como ése, pero el destino me obligaba a hacerlo. Y tú, que no tenías ninguna participación en nuestras suertes te interpusiste y te llevaste la peor parte de todas, la que era para mí en ese día. ¿Y qué hice yo para agradecértelo? ¿Qué hice?

La seriedad de Nina se resquebrajó, su rostro se deformó por un instante pero no se ocultó ante Mouse la cristalina lágrima que rodó por la mejilla antes fría y dura.

— ¿Estás llorando? ¿Por qué? —Por un momento el joven actuó como aquel torpe y sincero que era cuando todavía vivía, impactado por la sinceridad de esa mujer—. Soy tu enemigo, ¿pretendes que no me vengue por lo que me hiciste?

—No voy a detenerte. Tienes razón, quitarte la vida sólo serviría para ocultar mi crimen, no para enmendarlo. Aquí sólo hay una solución posible para pagar por mis pecados.

Nina alzó la espada de cristal y en un rápido movimiento la clavó en el suelo a su lado. Alzó las manos hacia Mouse y sonrió.

— ¿Qué haces, te volviste loca? ¿No pretendes luchar?

—Si quieres quitarme la vida puedes hacerlo, Mouse. Es tu derecho hacerlo, es tu deber. Te devuelvo agradecida lo que me regalaste en ese día.

— ¡Es una trampa, no me engañarás!

La voluntad de la valquiria ahora era inquebrantable. Se arrodilló indefensa ante Mouse y lo miró expectante. El joven jamás esperó aquello y todo su deseo de venganza se diluyó dentro de un grito desesperado de su conciencia. Pero aquello sólo duró un instante antes de que la ira lo hiciera ver el acto noble de Nina como un gesto para burlarse de él. Las manos empuñadas crujieron en torno al bastón que se rodeó de una casi imperceptible aura rojiza.

Millia palideció cuando vio aquello a la distancia y al momento reconoció los síntomas de una maldición. ¡Aquella arma estaba maldita y era la que poseía de ira el corazón antes inocente de Mouse! Mataría a Nina y eso no aplacaría su sed de venganza.

— ¡Deben salvarla!

Los einjergars no esperaron a la súplica desesperada de la agotada hada que yacía de rodillas en el centro de la plataforma. Ya corrían incluso desafiando la orden anterior de la valquiria y se cruzaron justo delante de ella cuando Mouse atacó a la indefensa mujer sin siquiera dar aviso de sus actos. André chocó su sable bajo el peso del bastón ante la indignación de Nina que no había querido que nadie se entrometiera en su terco acto de redención. Pero Mouse lo desarmó con la misma fuerza del golpe enterrando su arma doblada en el suelo.

— _Mon dieu…_ —fue la dolorosa expresión del francés que esperó lo peor cuando Orrish lo empujó bruscamente hacia un costado cruzándose.

El bastón impactó en el brazo del silencioso einjergar en lugar del cráneo de su galo amigo. Los huesos se quebraron bajo la fuerte presión pero Orrish ignoró el dolor usando su brazo lastimado como escudo envolviendo contra su cuerpo la punta del bastón atrapándolo, para cargar con su sable unido a la próstesis de su otro brazo. Mouse lo sorprendió deteniendo su mano con una patada sin soltar el bastón. Giró acrobáticamente por sobre su arma cambiando la posición de su cuerpo para después, con gran fuerza, levantar el bastón junto con Orrish en él. Dio un giro completo y lo arrojó Sergus que nada pudo hacer para evitarlo.

—Maldito… —el corsario consiguió levantarse más rápido que su lastimado gran compañero y atacó con el sable.

Mouse lo detuvo con rápidos giros del bastón haciendo rebotar todos los golpes. Al final desvió ambas armas hacia un costado y lo golpeó en el pecho con la mano extendida y ambos pies firmes en el suelo. Sergus escupió sangre cuando retrocedió deslizando ambos pies por la roca del piso. Se detuvo y cayó de rodillas incapaz de contener el dolor que le hacía imposible respirar.

—Patéticos. ¡Son todos patéticos!

—Mouse, no tienes que lastimarlos. A la única que quieres es a mí —insistió Nina. Temerosa de la demoniaca fuerza que ahora tenía ese muchacho pero invariable en su voluntad de entregar su vida a cambio de la paz mental de aquel einjergar.

Millia intentó ponerse de pie pero sus fuerzas flaquearon. El esfuerzo que había realizado antes para salvarlos a todos del abismo había terminado con sus energías.

—Dama Nina… ¡Dama Nina, no debe hacerlo, él se encuentra poseído por esa arma!

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Nina recién se percató de que la locura de Mouse quizás no era culpa de que ella lo hubiera convertido en un einjergar, cuando vio el bastón caer justo sobre su cabeza.

La punta del bastón dio en el suelo creando una larga grieta. Nina que estaba de rodillas había girado hacia atrás arrastrando consigo la espada que cogió en el rápido movimiento por la empuñadura.

— ¿Dónde vas? Dijiste que ibas a darme tu vida, ¡mentiste, me mentiste como todos siempre lo hicieron! Me mentiste como Shampoo, me mentiste al igual que ella. ¡Todos me mintieron!

Nina se levantó empuñando la espada. Si lo que decía Millia era verdad ella se dio cuenta que estuvo a punto de perder la vida en vano. Los quejidos de los einjergars llegaron a ella, todos se encontraban lastimados y apenas conscientes.

—Benditos protectores resultaron ser, inútiles —se quejó ahora más propia de su personalidad agresiva preparándose para combatir.

—Ella no podrá vencerlo, esa arma le otorga fuerzas a la vez que está consumiendo la alegría de su alma —Millia se llevó el pulgar al dedo pensando, intentando hallar alguna solución. Los einjergars que antes servían a Ranma no eran débiles, los vio luchar contra los Fénix de Plata y también contra gigantes, enemigos que aún los ejércitos temen enfrentar. Todos ellos habían caído ante los rápidos embistes de Mouse con extrema facilidad, ¿qué tanta fuerza poseía ese muchacho y cuánto más recibía de aquella nefasta arma? Las armas malditas eran obra de los herreros de Nilfhel, ella podía percibirlo con facilidad, quizás más por ser la hija de Hel que una hada de Gimle, pero nada de eso la ayudaba a encontrar alguna salida; su abuela Amatista jamás le enseñó a tratar con ese tipo de magia. Sus ojos brillaron cuando pensó en alguien que sí podía solucionarlo. En una mezcla de culpa y desesperación por recién haber recordado a su amiga giró el rostro buscándola— ¡Akane…! ¿Akane?

Tan ciega había sido cuando pensó que ninguno había reparado antes en que Akane Tendo no se encontraba con ellos. Había desaparecido tras haberse sumergido en la oscuridad del Ginnugagap.

.

5

.

Ai Genei Maeda, antigua generala de las fuerzas del dios de los dragones Niddugh que ocuparon los mares de Midgard durante la gran guerra apoyando al ejército demoniaco de Hel, yacía inmóvil esclava ahora de la voluntad de su padre el rey dragón tras su traición al haber preferido proteger a los mortales antes que obedecer la orden de destruirlos. La amplia sala se encontraba atravesada por columnas como troncos de árboles en un bosque, hielo cristalizado se acumulaba en las bases, muros y parte del alto cielo de piedra. Al final de la amplia sala descansaba en un trono con un respaldo tan alto como todo ese lugar la pequeña figura de la mujer. En su forma humana Maeda no aparentaba mayor edad la de una adolescente de Midgard de ropajes elegantes blancos, azulados y grises como el mar de invierno. El cabello caía sobre los hombros hasta los pies y la cabeza descansaba en el respaldo ligeramente inclinada con los ojos entreabiertos como si estuviera soñando despierta. Las manos caídas en el descanso a los costados del trono se revelaban carentes de toda fuerza. El frágil cuerpo se encontraba rodeado por hilos de plata que aparentaban no hacer fuerza para detenerla, pero que ataban sus brazos y tobillos, torso y cuello, y se extendían desde ella hacia el resto de la sala colgando de columnas y también de las paredes más lejanas como una fina red de telarañas que iluminaba con su resplandor todo ese lugar.

Los pasos de Yngvi Rays quebraron el milenario silencio. Tronaron con irreverente fuerza hasta que juntó las botas en un rudo choque de talones cuando se detuvo a metros de los escalones de losa que lo separaban del trono. Observó a Maeda con una arrogante sonrisa.

—Y así terminó la última lagartija que quiso pasarse al bando de los perdedores. Me estás escuchando, ¿no es así? —rió divertido. Al no recibir respuesta se pasó la mano por el mentón como si recordara los terribles e innecesarios esfuerzos que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta ese lugar—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué la más fría y calculadora de los hijos de Niddugh tuvo que mostrarse piadoso con los patéticos humanos?

El rostro de Maeda no mostró reacción alguna. Los ojos entrecerrados, somnolientos y de un color inquietantemente turquesa, parecían perdidos en el vacío.

—De verdad me gustaría saberlo, despiertas mi completa curiosidad —Rays giró moviendo las manos con exageración al hablar—. Siempre creía que las bestias no eran dadas a sentir amor por otra raza, pero me he equivocado. ¿Sabes que tu hermano mayor, K'Zun Fei, también se ha pasado al lado de los midgarianos? Quién sabe, quizás pronto debas compartir tu maldición con alguien más. ¿Te gusta, no te parece bello que este "mortal" tenga la amabilidad de acabar con tu eterna prisión? Un mejor trato vengo a proponerte, uno en el que harás algo útil con esa alma que posees. Me servirás en mi deseo de aniquilar a los señores de Asgard. ¿No os parece una digna causa por la que perder la vida en lugar de estar aquí esperando por siglos, mirando sin ningún consuelo como los dioses aniquilan el hermoso mundo al que deseaste proteger a costo de tu libertad?

Por un momento creyó percibir un ligero temblor en los ojos de Maeda. Esto le causó mayor satisfacción.

—No temas, volverás a hablar, cuando te dirijas a mí como a tu amo y único señor —desenfundó lentamente la espada Skirr que flameó con luz propia reflejándose en la extensa red de hilos de plata que surcaba todos los espacios del cielo—. ¿La reconoces? Sí, la espada del Vanir al que prometiste fidelidad. Sí, también conozco tu historia con el tal Freyr que te convenció de proteger a los humanos en lugar de servir a los señores de Nifelheim que te crearon. ¿No te parece hermoso que ahora el alma de un mortal se enseñoree de ti con la misma espada que te derrotó un día? Es tu destino, después de todo, morir con esta arma.

El acero dio un canto agudo y furioso cuando se liberó completamente de la funda. La abanicó con orgullosa violencia en el aire.

—Lamentablemente no necesito tu cuerpo maltratado por las maldiciones de los reyes a los que traicionaste, Maeda. No. Todo lo que quiero de ti es tu alma de dragón.

Caminó lentamente acercándose a los peldaños.

—Niddugh fue el último poseedor de los cuatro pilares de Asgard. El único que consiguió dominar tal magnitud de energía sin consumir su espíritu con tal osado intento; Algo que ni siquiera Odín podría haberse aventurado a hacer a pesar de su codicia. Sin embargo, no consiguió el total control sobre los últimos fragmentos del alma del gigante Ymir, forjador de Asgard.

Pisó el primero de los veinte escalones que lo separaban del indefenso cuerpo de Maeda.

—Todo lo que pudo hacer antes de ceder al peso de semejante fuerza que lo condenó a descansar durante dos milenios oculto en las profundidades de su reino, bajo las putrefactas raíces de Yggdrasil que se extienden hacia las frías tierras de Nifelheim, fue crear a cuatro seres de gran presencia que le servirían con lealtad; Cuatro hijos, cuatro generales, cuatro dragones de su misma prole divina. Así es, Maeda, sé la auténtica razón de la existencia de los dragones creados por Niddugh.

Subió cuatro escalones, y en cada uno de ellos se detuvo remarcando irónicamente las cuatro frases que dijo a continuación:

—K'Zun Fei, el hijo del resplandor eterno, luz del sol y su fulgor, imitación de la ciencia de la creación que sin comprenderla observó y envidió de los extranjeros de Vanaheim que llegaron a Asgard.

Sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso de pertenecer a esa prole divina superior en todo a los Aesirs a los que despreciaba, olvidándose intencionalmente de su naturaleza originalmente humana.

—Nova Sactius, la reina de los cielos. Rápida como el viento y letal como la hoja de una espada. Gobierna sobre las leyes invisibles que dictaminan lo que está destinado a volar de lo que condenado ha de permanecer unido a la superficie.

Recordó su duelo con Nova y lo mucho más que le hubiera costado vencerla de no ser porque ella se confió y lo subestimó hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Yerdan el prohibido, el único de los generales que fue encerrado por su propio creador ante el peligro que representaba para sus aliados. Poco se sabe de él más que la leyenda de la locura que desató la primera vez que salió a la batalla. "El señor de la podredumbre" —dio una risotada—, nada más se sabe sobre esa criatura además de ese nefasto apodo. Con un título tan encantador despierta enormemente mi curiosidad hallar su paradero.

Deteniéndose a mitad del camino miró con fingida lástima a la inmóvil dragona.

—Y estás tú, Ai Genei Maeda, la señora de las aguas y del hielo eterno. Tus marejadas inundaron las costas y arrastraron hacia el océano miles de cadáveres que todavía se han de estar consumiéndose en el fondo marino. ¿No te sientes orgullosa de tu obra? ¿Tanto, que traicionaste a tu padre Niddugh para evitar seguir devorando las almas de los hombres y mujeres de Midgard? ¿O sería que tu secreto encuentro con Yngvi Freyr desató tu lado más misericordioso hasta haberte arrepentido de todos tus crímenes? ¡Por los malditos dioses, no puedes estar bromeando! —se exaltó. Su alma sometida al odio no podía ver más que como una estupidez un acto noble de redención. Tras respirar profundamente consiguió recuperar la calma— Ya no importa porque ahora tu alma me pertenecerá y con ella, junto a la de tus bestiales hermanos, serán mi catalizador para acceder a los pilares de Asgard. ¡Sí, tras siglos de estudio e investigación he descubierto el método para poder utilizar todo el potencial de los pilares de Asgard sin que mi alma sea consumida a cambio! Exacto, veo en tu vacía mirada "tan llena de expresión" que sigues mis palabras atentamente. Será tú alma y la de tus hermanos las que serán consumidas en lugar de la mía cuando consiga los pilares de Asgard, y con ellos, el poder para erradicar a los Aesirs, extinguirlos como ellos han intentado con nosotros durante milenios e imponer un nuevo orden, un nuevo imperio. ¿No lo crees maravilloso?

— ¡Me parecen más las ideas de un demente! —gritó Akane saliendo de su escondite tras una de las columnas.

Los ojos de Rays ocultos bajo el cristal de la máscara con forma de dragón negro se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa. Para luego entrecerrarse como si hubiese conseguido conservar la frialdad a pesar de los turbulentos sentimientos que lo sacudían.

—Akane Tendo, descendiente de la sacerdotisa Narami, me confundes —Rays giró lentamente en los peldaños dándole ahora la espalda a Maeda—. ¿Qué debo sentir, alegría porque pareciera que todavía te encuentras con vida, o la más terrible de las decepciones porque otra vez te tendré fastidiándome? Guardaba las esperanzas de no tener que decidir por mí mismo que hacer con tu vida, niña. Aunque no tengo reparos en derramar tu sangre en este lugar, me es todavía un poco incómodo hacerlo —el cinismo en los labios del hombre cedió por un instante cuando susurró con honesto pesar, tan bajo que Akane no pudo escucharlo—. Porque te pareces tanto a ella, condenada mocosa… Tanto a mi Narami.

La chica no se amedrentó ante la arrogante superior de Rays, aunque sabía que en habilidad con la espada no se encontraba en condiciones de vencerlo. Caminó hasta ubicarse en el centro de la sala, en el largo pasillo que unía la entrada con el sitial del trono. Portaba con fiereza la Katana Dragón con ambas manos con la punta inclinada rozando el piso. Rays deshizo su andar regresando al nivel del suelo, en apariencia relajado no pudo engañar los afilados ojos de Akane que por un momento se desviaron mirando la mano tensa y temblorosa con que el hombre sostenía la espada Skirr.

—Deja en paz a Maeda.

— ¿Eres humana y te pones de parte de un dragón? ¿Uno que asesinó a miles de los nuestros durante la guerra de Midgard?

—Ella ahora está de nuestro lado, tú mismo lo dijiste. No permitiré que le hagas daño.

—No eres más que una hipócrita, Akane Tendo. ¿Por qué estás aquí en primer lugar? ¿No viniste a investigar sobre el paradero de uno de los pilares de Asgard?

—Eso no importa ahora —respondió la chica impaciente.

— ¡Claro que importa, todo importa! Oh, ya veo, no lo has pensado todavía. Déjame hacerte un pequeño favor para que comprendas que quizás esta tensa situación es debido a un terrible malentendido.

— ¿Malentendido?

—Así es —Rays comenzó a mover la mano haciendo exagerados aspavientos que resaltaron la profundidad de sus palabras—, tú y yo pretendemos lo mismo. Sí, no me mires con esa bonita cara llena de desprecio como si yo fuera alguna clase de horrenda alimaña, no te mientas a ti misma; ¿no deseabas resucitar a tu querido prometido con el único poder capaz de romper las reglas del destino? ¿No querías utilizar también la fuerza de los pilares de Asgard? Entonces, si me escuchaste bien desde el principio, ¿no entiendes que si deseas salvarlo deberás hacer lo mismo que yo?

La confianza de Akane en su propia rectitud zozobró en una laguna de dudas. Hasta ese momento no había reparado en el plan de Rays que sí escuchó a la perfección cuando se encontraba oculta. ¿Y si era verdad que para hacer uso de los pilares de Asgard tenía que sacrificar a los cuatro seres que fueron creados con ellos? Los ojos de Akane se posaron en la mirada ausente y vacía de Maeda. Los labios de la joven temblaron. La mente más rápida que su conciencia, bajo la fría luz de las enseñanzas de la dama Freya y del nuevo conocimiento que había aprendido del misterioso espectro de Heid, buscó una respuesta y encontró en la idea de Rays el mejor de todos los planes para solucionar los muchos problemas que significaría llegar utilizar una fuente de energía tan asombrosa como demoledora. Al fin tenía un plan, una forma segura de resucitar a Ranma trayéndolo de regreso del ciclo de las almas. ¡Finalmente…!

—No es verdad —pero cuando la conciencia más lenta consiguió atrapar al fervor del intelecto, ella comprendió que no todo era perfecto—, no queremos lo mismo —ella recobrando la voz se irguió desafiándolo—. ¡No busco una venganza contra dioses a los que no conozco! Mi corazón desea algo muy distinto, no te atrevas a compararme contigo. No voy a sacrificar a nadie para conseguirlo.

— ¿Pero deseas recuperar a Ranma? —Rays insistió abriendo más la herida en el corazón de Akane—. Nada permanece para siempre, Akane, ¿y si su alma en lugar de encontrarse en el ciclo se halla en otro lugar? ¿Lo has pensado? ¿Y si el tiempo se te termina? No me digas que buscarás un camino que los dioses, durante milenios, han sido incapaces de lograr. ¡Háblame, niña, revélame tus maravillosas ideas! ¿No, ninguna?

Akane torció los labios. Sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban como su determinación. ¿Y si ésa era la única manera? ¿Tendría que sacrificar el alma de seres inocentes a cambio de la vida de Ranma? ¿Inocentes? Ellos eran dragones enemigos de la humanidad, ¿no se justificaría hacer lo que Rays decía? Después de todo ese hombre era enemigo de los dioses, a pesar de todo era un einjergar, un alma humana, no debían ser enemigos. La katana se inclinó ligeramente en sus manos.

—Eso es, niña, finalmente lo estás comprendiendo.

"Mi señora Akane, ¡no lo dude que estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por recuperar al muchacho idiota!"

— ¿K-Chan? —Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras que el dragón K'Zun Fei habló directamente a su alma— ¡Estás vivo!

La Katana Dragón despertó con su dorado resplandor.

"Lo lamento, mi señora, consumí mucho de mis fuerzas al haber hecho retroceder a ese miserable hacia el interior del templo y fui obligado a dormir mi espíritu para reponerme. Espero no haberme perdido de mucho."

La chica limpió se limpió con el puño los ojos. Se sentía enormemente aliviada que el anciano dragón no la hubiese abandonado también. Aquello reavivó sus fuerzas y la confianza que tenía en lo que creía correcto.

—No, está bien. Me alegro de que estés conmigo, K-chan. Además nadie será sacrificado.

"Pero, mi señora…"

—Niña terca, ¿seguirás negándote a la razón…?

— ¡Silencio! —Akane volvió a aferrar con fuerza la espada— No me digan lo que tengo que hacer. K-chan, tú más que nadie sabe cómo era Ranma, ¿no es así? —del dragón sólo obtuvo un prolongado gruñido como respuesta. Ella se dirigió a Rays alzando la voz al continuar—. Ranma siempre luchó contra cualquiera que quisiera decirle lo que tenía que hacer, y no pienso ser menos… Por eso… Yo… ¡Yo no voy a escucharte más! No a alguien que pretende sacrificar a otros sólo para conseguir sus fines.

—Estúpida, no puedo decir más. Creía que tenías esperanzas pero resultaste ser tan necia como el idiota de tu prometido, viven de sus fantasías infantiles de justicia en un mundo como Asgard que las castiga con sangre y tormento; ¡Esa misma necedad te enviará a la tumba junto a él! —Skirr flameó con intensidad en las manos del furioso Rays— Y yo seré quién te haga ese pequeño favor, cría ingenua. Ya me hartaste, tú y tu estúpida verborrea llena de nobles y puros sentimientos. ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo?

"¡Cuidado, mi señora, ésta vez él atacará seriamente!"

—Lo sé —susurró Akane manteniendo la guardia—, pero mientras se enfoque en mí se olvidará por completo de Maeda.

"Él es hábil, ¡invóqueme, puedo detenerlo!"

—Perdóname, K-chan, pero ya no puedo hacerlo —ella se mostró solemne, con una sabiduría que extrañó a su propio dragón—. He agotado casi la totalidad de mis fuerzas espirituales cuando crucé a este lugar a través de una brecha en el vacío.

"¿Brecha en el vacío? ¿El Ginnugagap? Mi señora, ¿por cuánto he estado dormido?"

A pesar de la tensa situación ella tuvo tiempo de sonreír con dulzura en respuesta, un gesto que de haber tenido un cuerpo que lo revelara el dragón habría sonrojado como un anciano emocionado. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa fue mal tomada por Yngvi Rays, al que le pareció la actitud tranquila de la joven como un insultante gesto de superioridad.

—Me dejé cautivar por esa trampa que posee tu cuerpo, por ese endemoniado parecido que tienes con ella—susurró Rays para sí—, dudé en quitarte la vida. Pero ahora sé lo peligrosa que eres en realidad para mis planes.

.

Nina Dalange retrocedió con un rápido brinco, la punta del bastón de Mouse chocó contra su espada de cristal cuando trató de usarla como un escudo y la fuerza la hizo caer de espaldas. La valquiria sin rendirse giró por el suelo hacia atrás consiguiendo apartarse antes de que el maniático Mouse la rematara calvando el bastón en el suelo. Con una rodilla en tierra intento bloquear dos rápidos golpes de Mouse antes que éste la desarmara con un tercer impacto. La espada de cristal giró por los aires y Nina quedó indefensa, con la punta del bastón a centímetros de sus ojos.

—Eres patética, mujer guerrera. No te comparas a las amazonas de mi aldea.

— ¿Qué no me puedo comparar a ellas? —Nina, arrinconada, sólo podía acudir a su astucia—. ¿En qué cosa me superan, ah? —Lo retó provocándolo— ¿En la habilidad para luchar o en la capacidad que parece que tienen para enamorarse y seguir como perritas en celo a cualquier extranjero que las derrote?

El joven apretó los dientes y sus pupilas se contrajeron por el significado de ese insulto. Giró el bastón por sobre su cabeza antes de rematarla, pero aquel movimiento controlado por la ira lo hizo lento. Nina se inclinó rápidamente hacia un costado y apoyando la palma en el suelo alzó el resto del cuerpo estirando las piernas, barriendo los tobillos del nuevo einjergar. Mouse giró en el aire para caer con las manos y se impulsó con fuerza para levantarse de un brinco. Pero Nina ya había retrocedido aprovechando la oportunidad para recuperar la espada.

—Tengo que quitarle ese bastón —pensó Nina rápidamente con el sudor resbalándole por el mentón—, si esa arma está maldita y es la que lo tiene enloquecido, no existe otra opción para poder salvarlo. Es mi responsabilidad hacerlo.

Aspirando una bocanada de aire hasta llenarse el pecho, ella se impulsó abalanzándose sobre Mouse. El hace poco convertido einjergar la detuvo con facilidad todos los golpes y mezclando giros del bastón con suaves golpes con el reverso de la mano desvió la hoja de cristal en cada intento por alcanzarlo. En un momento Nina creyó tenerlo con su estrategia de distraerlo a base de rápidos cortes cuando sosteniendo la empuñadura con una sola mano estiró la otra queriendo coger el bastón. Mouse adivinó su intención y con un giro del cuerpo la dejó pasar por su lado. Alzó el bastón buscando la espalda de la valquiria cuando una espada se cruzó entre ambos.

Nina recobrando el equilibrio se volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con que André la había defendido.

—No permitiré que lastimes a mademoiselle Nina, ¡truhán!

— ¡Apártate! —retrocedió el bastón girándolo para golpearlo con el otro extremo por el costado. El galo se quejó ahogando un grito cuando un segundo golpe le dio en la cabeza haciéndolo girar por los aires.

— ¡André! —Nina se mostró desesperada. Cuando un segundo sable se cruzó otra vez entre Mouse y ella. Ahora era Dante que lastimado se había levantado poniendo el pesado mandoble como única defensa.

Mouse, más enfadado que antes por haber sido interrumpido en lo que creía la hora de su venganza, castigó con severos golpes de su arma la espada, hasta que el acero de Dante comenzó a resquebrajarse. Finalmente se partió en dos y con una patada en el abdomen sumió hasta dejar de rodillas las valientes intenciones del einjergar de los dragones. Sergus se antepuso entre sus camaradas y el furioso Mouse, trató con una mano de detenerlo moviendo ágilmente el sable, recurriendo todos los trucos que su esgrima de bucanero tenía para desviar la fuerza de su adversario, aunque más hábil fuera el arte de Mouse para alcanzarlo. Sin embargo el bastón del joven chino se detuvo en el aire a mitad de un movimiento. Cuando Mouse miró hacia atrás fue sorprendido por la osadía de Orrish que con su mano y garfio en lugar del sable que antes ocupaba su prótesis, sostenía firmemente el extremo del bastón. Mouse iba a moverlo con tal fuerza que los pies de Orrish se despegaron del suelo cuando Kertos apareció ayudando a su compañero también cogiendo con ambas manos y el peso de su gran cuerpo el extremo del bastón.

— ¿Qué están haciendo, idiotas? —Mouse se quejó cuando André todavía en el piso lo cogió por un tobillo— ¡Suéltame! —Dante, con el dolor todavía en los ojos y aún de rodillas, se arrojó contra Mouse golpeándolo con el hombro en el abdomen, rodeándolo con ambos brazos en un fuerte agarre. Mouse enfurecido siguió sosteniendo el bastón con una sola mano para darle de fuertes golpes con el codo en la espalda, cada uno haciendo sonar la armadura de Dante de una manera escalofriante.

Sergus tiró sable y corrió hasta saltar sobre el bastón junto a Kertos y Orrish colgando todo el peso de su cuerpo en el arma. La situación se tornó extraña, con los cinco tirando del bastón o sosteniendo el cuerpo de un Mouse, que rodeado de la energía rojiza que emanaba su arma parecía tener la estabilidad de una estatua y la fuerza de un titán.

.

La estela dorada de la Skirr se reflejaba en los millares de hilos de plata que cruzaban el cielo, en la sala del trono de Maeda. La Katana Dragón con una destreza poco antes demostrada se recogía rápidamente tras cada choque, realizaba rápidos giros cambiando de una mano a la otra alrededor de la delgada cintura de su portadora, para volver a embestir interrumpiendo cada ataque de su contendora. El lugar parecía oscurecerse tras cada destello de los aceros, espadas que una vez compartieron las manos de un único dueño, mas ahora enfrentadas en manos de quienes portaban para bien o para mal su legado.

Con cada paso que avanzaba Rays, Akane debía retroceder dos. La fuerza de la Skirr, su peso y tamaño hacían que los brazos de la chica vibraran ante cada embestida. Pero no era Akane la que parecía preocupada sino Rays el que se impacientaba tras cada movimiento. La chica era astuta y tan hábil como endemoniadamente sensual, pensaba el hombre; porque a pesar de su notoria superioridad en fuerza, destreza y experiencia, ella estaba recurriendo a una variación en su estilo de esgrima, utilizando la espada únicamente para defenderse. El juego quedaba en tablas en una situación en que la habilidad de Rays se dividía entre defender y atacar mientras que Akane sólo se preocupaba de protegerse siempre manteniendo una distancia prudente tras la espada, impidiendo cualquier argucia del hombre.

— ¿Quieres olvidar a tu querido Ranma, dejarlo muerto por culpa de un idiota sentido de moral?

La sonrisa de Rays se borró cuando, tras sus palabras, se encontró con un repentino ataque de la katana que lo atrapó desprevenido. Consiguió retroceder la cabeza cuando la espada de Akane cortó un mechón de su cabello. Enfurecido quiso contraatacar pero la chica, tras el inesperado embiste, ya había retrocedido otra vez manteniendo la férrea defensa. El hombre gruñó, la disciplina mental que ahora ostentaba esa niña mortal lo estaba enfureciendo, los ojos color miel no se abrían para él ni demostraban ninguna debilidad. ¿Era esa la misma chiquilla insegura con la que se había enfrentado horas atrás? ¿Qué clase de broma le tenía preparado el destino?

Pero Akane seguía no siendo una rival a la altura de la para ese hombre ni para la fuerza de la espada divina Skirr. Tan hermoso era el acero de resplandor dorado en manos de Ranma, y ahora sus recuerdos se quebraban ante el espanto de soportar el peso de esa arma en cada golpe. Apretó los dientes, las manos le temblaban y ya no sentía los brazos tan firmes como antes. Al retroceder su bota topó con el talón en un bloque de piedra levantado. Rays adivinó el titubeo de Akane mucho antes que la misma chica al sentirse tropezar y blandeó la espada en un rápido corte ascendente que rasgó con su punta la piedra del suelo. La chica gimió cuando la katana rebotó en la Skirr levantando los brazos por sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Te tengo!

Rays ejecutó una estocada con toda su impaciente fuerza buscando el corazón de Akane. Se había cansado de dejarla vivir. Pero la espada cruzó el aire vacío rozando la punta de la nariz de la joven, la que en su desesperación no había luchado por mantener el equilibrio sino que se había arrojado hacia atrás siguiendo la fuerza que empujó a sus brazos. Apenas cayó de espaldas en el suelo alzó ambas piernas pateando la empuñadura de la espada Skirr. El hombre maldijo en voz alta cuando su espada se zafó de su mano más por la sorpresa que por falta de habilidad. La Skirr dio rápidos giros en el aire. Rays alcanzó a dar una amenazante mirada a la chica, pero ella no se había quedado quieta sino que ya giraba en el suelo retrocediendo. Apoyó la punta de las botas para detener su voltereta, y de aún de rodillas llevó la katana hacia la espalda con una mano porque con la otra ya se encontraba realizando un rápido conjuro.

—Cría astuta…

— _¡Hoja etérea!_

Ella golpeó con la palma el suelo y una ventisca con la forma de una cuchilla invisible cortó la piedra del piso avanzando rápidamente hacia Rays. Él consiguió arrojarse hacia un costado evitando por poco el aire que cercenó el borde de su abrigo, hasta que la magia chocó contra una de las columnas destruyéndola en una estruendosa explosión de polvo y grandes bloques de roca rebotando por todas partes. El hombre corrió y atrapó la espada Skirr antes que esta tocara el piso y giró encarando a la joven hechicera. Pero ella ya no se encontraba a la vista.

—Muy astuta —repitió susurrando entre labios siempre en guardia con la espada reflejando la tensión en sus labios. Los ojos tras el cristal de la máscara se movieron de un costado al otro buscándola—, realmente astuta —insistió. Respiró profundamente antes de llamarla a viva voz—. ¿Qué pretendes ocultándote, Akane Tendo? ¿Es ése el orgullo de la gran alumna de la diosa Yngvi Freya, escondiéndote y arrastrándote como una rata?

Bajó la espada y caminó confiado entre las columnas. Paseó la mirada constantemente buscando en todos los oscuros rincones del amplio salón.

—No puedo negar que haces un gran trabajo ocultándote… _¡Luz del alma!_

Con el repentino movimiento de la mano apuntó a uno de los pilares. La explosión de energía lo destruyó por completo en la base y la parte superior se desplomó levantando una nueva nube de polvo y viento. Akane no se encontraba allí. Rays gruñó pero no reveló su frustración. Continuó caminando entre las columnas.

— ¿Pretendes salvar a Maeda sabiendo que no eres capaz de derrotarme? Qué niña tan ilusa, ¿o esperas que tu querido Ranma aparezca como el gran salvador del día en tu auxilio? Nadie vendrá, Akane, ¡nadie! Porque Ranma está muerto. ¿Me oyes? —se volteó con fuerza abanicando la espada en el aire, descargando una onda de energía dorada que cortó el espacio entre él y otra de las columnas— ¡Muerto!

La columna se desplomó al igual que la anterior. Akane tampoco apareció. La chica se encontraba oculta tras la columna siguiente, con la espalda apoyada en la superficie de piedra y la katana colgando delante de sus piernas sostenida con ambas manos. La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza, para protegerse de la humareda de polvo que sacudió sus vestidos tras el desplome del otro pilar pero más todavía para contener la exaltación de sus propios sentimientos tras las provocativas palabras de ese maldito hombre.

—Él no vendrá, Akane. Pensaba en asesinarte rápidamente y sin ningún sufrimiento. Después de todo no eres más que una ingenua niña mortal que sueña con los héroes y con arrebatar de la muerte a tu amado y gentil prometido. ¿Sabes cuántas generaciones de mortales tuvieron que aceptar la muerte y su triste separación? ¿Te crees con más derecho que todos ellos al codiciar recuperar lo que ya no es tuyo?

Abanicó una vez más la espada y el corte de energía destrozó otra de las columnas.

—Pero ahora me has exasperado. Has insistido tanto en tu idiota idea que ya no me es divertida tu presencia. Te he dado la oportunidad de que vieras la verdad con tus propios ojos…

Con la mano en alto apuntó una nueva columna. A la voz de un simple conjuro la despedazó por completo y los fragmentos rebotaron a su alrededor.

—… Pero insistes en insultar siglos y siglos de sufrimientos con tu idiota batalla. ¿Crees que es así de sencillo como realizar un conjuro y él mágicamente aparecerá a tu lado? —Rays bajó la mano e inclinó la cabeza. Se mordió los labios con furia — No sabes lo que significa invertir tantos años para resucitar un cuerpo que no posee al final ninguna alma. ¿Sabes lo que se siente el fracaso? ¿Todavía crees que puedes recuperarlo sin sacrificar nada?

Tras otra explosión una columna más descendió hasta las cenizas. El techo completo comenzó a crujir, grietas emergieron en la superficie y chorros de agua comenzaron a caer como finas cascadas en distintos puntos de la sala esparciendo el agua por toda la superficie del suelo.

—No te confundas, Akane, hoy vas a morir. Pero no será rápido, ya no, porque quiero que gimas, que grites, ¡que llores de dolor hasta que el alma de tu querido Ranma pueda escucharte también! Sí, porque quiero que él sufra más que tú por intentar manchar mi destino con su inútil existencia.

— ¿Ranma hizo qué…? —Akane susurró. Para llevarse a continuación una mano a la boca por su imprudencia.

Rays sonrió satisfecho. Miró por sobre su hombro, ya sabía dónde se encontraba ella. Pero, ¿para qué arruinar la diversión tan pronto? Se irguió con orgullo y alzó la mano apuntando hacia el otro extremo del gran salón, donde parecía mirarlo fijamente la inerte Maeda. Las botas al acomodarse chapotearon en la fina capa de agua que ahora cubría todo el lugar.

—Ya que no quieres aparecer daré por terminada nuestra pequeña fiesta, reclamando lo que vine a buscar desde un principio —la mano de Rays resplandeció rodeándose de oscuros anillos mágicos que giraron en direcciones opuestas—. Despídete de tu cuerpo, Ai Genei Maeda.

— ¡No! —Akane clamó angustiada saliendo de su escondite.

.

6

.

Mouse rugió como un animal enceguecido por la ira. Esa furia inhumana que lo posesionaba había privado de la tierna ingenuidad al despistado joven de China. El bastón de metal resplandecía en un intenso color rojo como la sangre, el metal comenzaba a arder y los einjergars que trataban de sostenerlo sufrieron por las quemaduras.

— ¡Suéltenlo ahora! —Nina ordenó asustada por la suerte de sus hombres.

Muy tarde para ellos. Cuando Mouse consiguió zafarse de Dante pateándolo con la rodilla en el cuerpo y arrojándolo con la mano en una brutal llave. Azotó el bastón con ambas manos llevando en el aire a los otros tres para terminar que osaron aferrarse del extremo del arma estrellándolos bruscamente contra el piso. André tuvo la peor suerte de todas cuando lo alzó por el cuello de la camisa en el aire y lo miró con un rostro que al galo no le pareció humano. Trató de defenderse con las manos pero Mouse dejó el bastón enterrándolo en el suelo y lo castigó con una serie de golpes y patadas que lo tumbó antes sólo porque con los golpes no lo dejaba caer. Cuando iba a rematarlo fue interrumpido por Nina que se cruzó entre ambos cortando con la espada el aire. Mouse ya había retrocedido cogiendo otra vez el arma.

—Ahora es tu turno —dijo sin expresar ningún sentimiento mirando a la valquiria.

Nina ya no podría negar que estaba asustada, ahora que sabía que no había nada de Mouse en ese oponente más que locura y la malévola voluntad de esa arma. Ella intentó controlar sus sentimientos de duda y atacó. El bastón giró en las manos de Mouse más rápido de lo que ella podía seguirlo pero ciegamente siguió insistiendo con sus embistes hasta que rebotaron una y otra vez en el arma de Mouse. El nuevo einjergar contraatacó con un rápido golpe girando el cuerpo que hizo trastabillar a la chica, para arrojar después una estocada con su arma. Nina apenas consiguió detenerlo con la parte plana de la espada de cristal. La superficie se resquebrajó ante la impotente mirada de la valquiria para ceder. La espada de cristal se partió en dos y la punta del bastón rozó los cabellos de la chica. Tropezó ante la sorpresa y desarmada esperó sentada en el suelo su destino.

El arma de Mouse chocó con una barrera invisible proyectada con magia. El chico miró tan asombrado como la misma Nina a la persona que lo había interrumpido, para descubrir a Millia con la mano alzada, ya repuesta y con una seriedad que hacía olvidar a la antes dulce y gentil nieta de Amatista.

—Señor Mouse —dijo la joven con solemnidad—, le ruego que deponga su arma o me veré obligada a responder con violencia, aunque me desagrade hacerlo.

Mouse dudó. Reconoció al instante no solo a la otra amiga de Akane, sino también a la única persona que no debía enfrentar, según instrucciones de Yngvi Rays.

"Recuérdalo, Mouse, a esa hada de cabello plateado es mejor no provocarla. Considera esta advertencia un regalo de mi parte, pero ella no es lo que aparenta. Del grupo que acompaña a Akane es a la única a la que debes temer si no quieres enfrentarte a la ira de una diosa."

—No parece gran cosa —murmuró el joven para sí al recordar las palabras de su maestro.

—Millia —la llamó la valquiria en un tono de advertencia, cogiéndose el brazo lesionado en un gesto de dolor—, no lo provoques, es más fuerte de lo que parece.

—No lo es —respondió seriamente. El bienestar de la desaparecida Akane le importaba mucho más que la vida de Mouse. Se sentía avergonzada por su falta de tacto para con el dolor del joven, pero eso no impediría que los hiciera perder más el tiempo, no cuando debería estar dedicada a buscar a su amada amiga. La impaciencia borró todo rasgo amable y sutil en su trato, tornándose directa e hiriente—, no es fuerza lo que se necesita para entregar el alma a la ira de una maldición, sino cobardía y debilidad.

— ¿Qué dijiste, mujer? —Mouse reclamó.

Dio un paso amenazante hacia ella, cuando escuchó un extraño ruido como a vidrio resquebrajándose. Al mirar sus pies descubrió que el piso se estaba cristalizando. Las paredes y columnas, la roca del techo y aún los bordes de su arma comenzaban a cubrirse por una capa de cristal. Asustado volvió su atención a Millia y notó algo nuevo en la mirada de esa chica la que parecía emanar aquella fría esencia que comenzaba a cristalizar incluso el aire que los rodeaba. ¿No era esa la misma algo atolondrada nueva amiga de Akane? Poco la había conocido entonces en Nerima, pero lo que vio ahora lo hizo temer. Millia movió la mano muy lentamente y Mouse, atento a lo inesperado, dio un paso atrás.

La ira del bastón maldito parecía apocarse también ante la presencia de Millia. Mouse percibió la falta de coraje como si le comenzara a faltar el aire para respirar, como si también le faltaran razones para enfurecerse. La cordura regresó ligeramente a su mirada y los labios le temblaron, no de miedo, sino de arrepentimiento como si tras despertar de un sueño se diera cuenta que su realidad, y lo que había hecho, eran una pesadilla. No era coincidencia que el bastón hubiera perdido su influencia sobre el alma de Mouse, ya que había sido forjado como muchas otras armas en las oscuras fraguas de Nilfhel, los reinos de la diosa Hel, y tanto el arma como la ira de los espíritus encerrados en ella habían reconocido a su soberana y princesa.

—Tú…

Las palabras del joven fueron interrumpidas cuando un nuevo temblor sacudió el cielo y el poco suelo que los sostenía sobre la oscuridad. Mouse miró rápidamente sus propias manos como si quisiera asegurarse que no era su obra. La vibración fue seguida por una fuerte presencia mágica, una que tanto Millia y Nina, como el resto de los einjergars que a pesar de sus heridas comenzaban a levantarse otra vez, reconocieron.

— ¡Akane! ¡Es Akane! —Millia clamó recobrando su dulzura con lágrimas de esperanza.

Mouse gruñó, viéndose rodeado y otra vez dueño de su ira, giró rápidamente y corrió hacia la salida.

— ¡Qué no huya ese truhán! —Dante ordenó a los demás seguirlo, pero los hombres que se encontraban tan maltratados como él, apenas sosteniéndose sobre las manos y las rodillas, le dedicaron una profunda mirada de rencor.

La vibración aumentó y Nina rápidamente se irguió. Miró la empuñadura de su espada de cristal partida en su mano y, con un gesto de desagrado, la tiró. Rápidamente cogió a André por el brazo a pesar de los quejidos del galo y lo ayudó a incorporarse con un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Qué esperan, idiotas! ¿Una invitación para salir de aquí?

Los demás la siguieron, Millia ayudó al Dante junto con Kertos, que era el más lastimado a pesar de que no se aburría de predicar que habían hecho huir al mal, mientras que Sergus se apoyó en su sable como bastón, cuando Orrish lo alcanzó tirándolo por la camisa para ayudarlo a correr. Con suerte consiguieron cruzar el arco de piedra cuando un derrumbe cayó tras ellos sepultando la salida al gran abismo. Ahora no tenían como regresar, pero ya no les importaba. Todo lo que querían era alcanzar aquel lugar donde los estaría esperando Akane.

.

Akane se cruzó por delante de las escalinatas que daban al trono y en un acto de desesperación alzó la mano proyectando una barrera. La falta de frialdad fue su perdición. Rays no había invocado un simple ataque mágico sino que muy tarde, la chica tras su defensa, pudo interpretar las fluctuaciones de energía y los símbolos rúnicos que aparecieron alrededor de la mano del hombre. Que ya sonreía triunfante.

—_Sello de las sombras_

La magia desapareció de la mano de Rays. La barrera se tornó extrañamente visible de un fuerte tono rojizo, mostrando todas las complejas líneas circulares, formaciones rectas y runas que la componían para estallar en un instante con la forma de fragmentos de cristal que desaparecieron en el aire. Akane fue repelida por la fuerza de su propio hechizo fallido cayendo sobre los peldaños. En su desesperación vio a Rays acercarse y trató de alzar otra vez la mano para convocar un hechizo ofensivo.

— _Rayo… ¡Rayo…!_ ¡Ah!

Se quejó con un doloroso lamento, dejando caer la katana cogiéndose la muñeca del brazo con el que había querido realizar su conjuro. El dolor que sintió la entumeció y llevó al borde de las lágrimas.

—Una magia de tipo "sello" puede cortar temporalmente el vínculo que existe entre el alma y la energía creadora que nos rodea —anunció Rays acercándose paso a paso a la paralizada joven—. Si intentas usar magia tu cuerpo lo resentirá, si insistes hasta podrías hacer estallar tu bonito brazo en trozos de carne sanguinolenta… Oh, eso sería todo un espectáculo. Me sorprende que hayas sido tan ingenua de caer en un truco tan viejo, ¿acaso tu maestra no te enseñó a salvaguardarte de los caminos de la nigromancia? La magia Aesir se compone de la simple exploración de los elementos de la creación. La ciencia superior de los Vanir no habla más que del uso de la energía creadora, la fuerza más pura que le da forma a la materia de la carne y los espíritus por igual. ¿Pero la nigromancia? Es el arte de manipular la energía espiritual de otros y también sus almas.

Siguió acercándose. Akane, apenas controlando el dolor de su brazo, lo dejó colgar sobre su cuerpo para inclinar ligeramente el torso, y ayudándose de su otro brazo trepó penosamente de espaldas los escalones acercándose al trono.

—Por supuesto que un sello posee desventajas, es lento de convocar y requiere, además, ser ejecutado en el momento exacto en que el alma de tu objetivo se encuentra expuesta a la influencia de la energía externa a su ser. Como cuando una hechicera tonta e ingenua realiza un conjuro sin ninguna protección. ¿Acaso la famosa Freya no fue capaz de prevenir a su alumna de tales peligros? ¿O será que ella, en su arrogancia, no esperó que la todopoderosa magia Vanir fuera tan sencillamente contrarrestada por la nigromancia de Asgard? ¿El arte mágico más perfecto creado en este universo? Tan fácilmente fuiste engañada, niña tonta, casi ni me complace derrotarte de esta manera.

Akane gruñó. Ese hombre idiota no sabía que la magia negra no fue creación de los dioses de Asgard, sino también obra de la famosa hechicera Vanir Heid Baladi, cuando entregada a la locura en sus últimos días de vida fue llamada "Gullveig", la primera bruja de Midgard y casi destructora del mismo mundo que ella con amor había ayudado a crear. Pero en ese momento no había tiempo para recordar la historia. La chica se movió con mayor firmeza, no porque la maldición haya cesado en su cuerpo, sino porque su valor la hizo desafiar el dolor a pesar de que su rostro se humedecía de sudor y el cabello húmedo se pegaba a su frente, cuando su espalda topó con las piernas de Maeda. Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de la dragona, que por primera vez en siglos resonó en esa sala; débil, temblorosa, casi un suspiro que podría haberse confundido con la brisa de las profundidades.

—Vete, hija de Midgard… Él me quiere a mí.

—No…

—Ya la escuchaste, Akane. ¡Cuánta nobleza! ¿Sigues creyendo, lagartija, que un acto de redención puede salvarte? Yo soy el juez que ha de cobrar venganza por la sangre de millares de mortales que bebiste en los mares de Midgard.

—Ella… ¡Ella no tiene que morir!

—Tiene, Akane, tanto como tú si insistes en oponerte a mi voluntad. ¿No comprendes que ambos buscamos lo mismo? Deja de traicionar a tu especie, la que clama venganza en contra de los dioses de Asgard.

—Estás loco.

— ¿Yo, loco? ¿O lo estás tú, niña, que sirves ciegamente a la mujer que envió a tu amado a la muerte? —alzó la espada Skirr y con un rápido movimiento de la mano giró su posición cogiéndola por sobre su hombro con la punta hacia adelante, como si quisiera arrojarla como una lanza—. Retírate ahora y puede que te deje vivir.

— ¡No lo hagas!

De manera imprudente en un acto de desesperación, la joven se levantó a pesar del terrible dolor que la paralizaba y giró intentando cubrir a Maeda con su propio cuerpo. Cuando algo la detuvo. Los hilos de plata que cubrían los cielos de la sala se partieron cayendo como un manto fúnebre. Las manos de Ai Genei Maeda cogían a Akane por los brazos cuando la dragona se había levantado ligeramente mirándola a los ojos con una lástima y gratitud que le pareció infinita.

—Tu corazón ha roto la maldición. Gracias, pequeña.

Maeda con una fuerza inusitada arrojó a Akane hacia un costado. Justo cuando Rays arrojó la espada con todas sus fuerzas. La chica sorprendida cayó dando giros por los escalones hasta llegar al nivel del suelo, donde intento levantarse con una mano a pesar de su sufrimiento. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron ante el espanto de lo que presenciaba.

La espada Skirr había volado casi rozando su cuerpo sin que ella lo supiera, en el momento en que Maeda la había salvado. Ahora la mitad de la hoja de resplandor dorado había atravesado el respaldo del trono, una línea de sangre negra brotando de la cicatriz de piedra. El cuerpo de la dragona yacía inerte sostenida sólo por la hoja de acero sentada otra vez en el trono. Con los ojos de pupilas alargadas abiertos y los labios temblorosos, en un gesto de dolor y de muerte que perduraría para la posteridad en la memoria lastimada de la chica.

Todavía vivía.

Rays ascendió los peldaños hasta llegar a ella. Los hilos de plata seguían cayendo uno tras otro, la sala crujía como una nave torturada por la presión de las profundidades. Chorros de agua estallaban en distintos lugares del techo y flujos como cascadas comenzaban a inundar el lugar. El agua ya llegaba a los codos de la chica cuando, paralizada, seguía mirando el cuerpo agónico de la dragona. El hombre sonrió ante esa expresión, ¡jamás nada lo complacería tanto como la ingenua chiquilla sumida en la contemplación de la muerte más cruel! Los números en una guerra no significaban nada al lado de la presencia de una sola vida quitada con violencia. Los cuentos de batallas épicas y muertes gloriosas eran sólo eso, cuentos. Al final la muerte cobraba lo suyo de la forma más horrenda.

—Ahora tu alma me pertenece, Ai Genei Maeda —declaró.

Con mayor violencia apoyó su bota sobre el frágil cuerpo de la mujer sacudiéndola y aplastándola contra el respaldo. Los dedos largos cubiertos de negro rodearon la empuñadura y tiraron de ella. Maeda se quejó como si algo la estuviese destrozando desde sus entrañas. La boca antes pequeña y silenciosamente bella gimió en una mezcla de llanto humano y gemido animal. Escupió sangre oscura como la noche. Rays no se compadeció de ella, sino que tiró de la espada deslizándose por dentro del delicado cuerpo. A la vez que una vaporosa esencia emergía de toda la piel de la dragona impregnando la espada. Eran los fragmentos de su alma arrancada mientras todavía vivía, sintiendo un dolor que ninguna herida podría jamás haber imitado. Hasta que dio un último suspiro perdiendo para siempre la luz de sus ojos.

"No, Maeda, hermana mía. ¡Maeda! ¡Miserable mortal!"

—Por qué lo hiciste… ¡Por qué! —Akane no podía entender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Su fracaso, la muerte, el dolor de K'Zun Fei, la verdad relacionaba el alma de los dragones con su propósito de recuperar a Ranma, y la presencia de ese hombre invencible al que, en voz y forma físicas se parecía tanto a Ranma que su corazón más se dolía por lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Y por qué no? —Yngvi Rays sonrió complacido— Después de todo fue divertido.

Aplicando mayor peso en la bota tiró con violencia de la espada, arrancándola del cuerpo inerte de Maeda, el que se desplomó sobre su costado.

—Ahora —el siniestro hombre encaró a Akane—, volvemos al principio, ¿qué debo hacer contigo?

El rostro de aquel hombre fue oscurecido por el desplome de algunos de los cristales que iluminaban la sala. El agua fluía causando un fuerte bramido. La sonrisa demencial de Rays era la única que brillaba en la negrura de su rostro. La espada Skirr no parecía ser la misma vengadora de luz que antes sirvió a seres nobles como Njörd y Ranma, ahora era una hoja oscura, tintada por la sangre de la dragona y vibraba como un animal hambriento deseando más víctimas.

Akane nunca sintió antes tal tipo de miedo, aquel a la muerte próxima. Una muerte absurda, rápida, violenta, sin propósito alguno. Desesperada con el agua ya llegándole a los hombros al encontrarse todavía de rodillas, torpemente trató de tantear bajo las aguas buscando su katana.

"¡Mi señora, aquí!"

El resplandor del alma de Fei la guió a menos de un metro de su mano donde la encontró, empuñándola quiso levantarse de manera torpe, desesperada. Rays seguía quieto observándola vorazmente, con la sangre de Maeda todavía goteando copiosamente de la hoja de Skirr. Y esa sonrisa maniática crecía y crecía tanto como la oscuridad que ensombrecía su rostro.

— ¡Maestro, no lo haga!

El nuevo einjergar apareció cortando con las piernas el agua que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, deteniéndose en los primeros escalones sosteniendo el bastón con ambas manos en una celosa postura de defensa. Akane se encontraba en tal estado de decepción y pánico por la muerte de Maeda que apenas fue capaz de reaccionar cuando vio la espalda del joven Mouse protegiéndola.

—Mouse, ¿tú de nuevo con la misma estupidez? ¿Te opondrás a mi voluntad? —Rays se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto de cansancio—. ¿Qué demonios tiene esa chiquilla que todo el mundo parece querer protegerla?

—Cualquier cosa, maestro, pero no ella.

—Esto es inaudito —el hombre miró hacia la entrada de la sala del trono. Otros aparecieron, ese grupo de molestos einjergars que acompañaban a Akane—. Bien, supongo que por hoy lo dejaremos pasar. Mouse, has de pagar por tu insolencia, ¿me escuchaste?

Mouse no se movió ni un centímetro, siempre atento a los vaivenes de la espada Skirr que parecía ahora engañosamente relajada en manos de Rays.

— ¡Mouse! —insistió con una poderosa orden.

El joven terminó obedeciendo, bajando las manos levemente. Yngvi Rays llevó su mano bajo el cuello de la chaqueta blanca, ahora teñida con la sangre de la dragona, y extrajo una piedra de portal que colgaba de una cinta de cuero a su cuello. La arrancó de un jalón y la arrojó al aire. A dos metros de él se abrió un portal mágico que mostraba en su interior un lugar completamente distinto.

—Hasta pronto, Akane Tendo, fue todo un placer charlar contigo.

Rió a carcajadas ante la pasmada chica, miró por última vez a los recién llegados cuando Nina corría hacia ellos lanzando con su mano una afilada cuchilla. Se deslizó rápidamente sin perder su actitud divertida, evitando el arma que rozó sus cabellos, antes de introducirse en el portal. Mouse se preparó para seguir a su nuevo maestro.

—Mouse, ¡Mouse, espera!

—Lamento todo esto, Akane Tendo —respondió el joven inclinado su rostro avergonzado.

—No tienes que ir, no tienes que seguirlo.

—En verdad, lo lamento. Pero la próxima vez que nos veamos seremos enemigos —antes de introducirse en el portal le dedicó las últimas palabras a una de las pocas personas que podía haber considerado una amiga—. Te ruego que regreses a tu hogar, esta guerra no es para ti. Si te cruzas con mi maestro otra vez yo no podré detenerlo.

—Pero…

—Tú todavía estás viva.

Entró en el portal a pesar de las súplicas de Akane. La chica quiso seguirlos pero las piernas temblorosas cedieron cayendo otra vez de rodillas, hundiéndose en el agua hasta la mitad del pecho, empapando su rostro y cabellos. Las rocas del techo comenzaron a caer sobre las aguas, el flujo se hizo mayor y el zumbido como a un río desbocado ensordeció todos los demás sonidos. Akane no fue capaz de percibir nada más que unos brazos fuertes y manos cariñosas cogiéndola por los hombros antes que todo se tornara confuso. Su mirada se posó en el trono, donde el cuerpo inerte de Maeda seguía allí, con los ojos abiertos y paralizados que ya no parecía tratarse de un ser que una vez se encontraba con vida, era más como una muñeca olvidada. Un cuerpo vacío, sin alma, labios inexpresivos, con la espalda reclinada sobre uno de los costados del trono y con la cabeza colgando, ojos ausentes de todo resplandor de vida, parecía mirarla directamente a ella con una acusadora verdad: Había fracasado.

.

_**Continuará**_

.


	36. Capítulo 28: La señora de la magia

.

**XXVIII**

.

**La señora de la magia de Midgard.**

.

1

.

Millia entró en la habitación. Se encontraba en penumbras. Quiso dejar la bandeja de plata sobre el escritorio pero topó con algo que no pudo distinguir. Impaciente empujó la bandeja y botó una pila de libros al piso asustándose. Miró rápidamente hacia la cama pero Akane no reaccionó en absoluto. Dejando la bandeja sobre la superficie se movió hacia la ventana y deslizó rápidamente las cortinas permitiendo que la luz entrara con la palidez de un día gris. Se volvió hacia su amiga.

Akane se encontraba en la misma postura que cuando la vio por última vez pocas horas atrás durante la madrugada. Sobre la cama abrazando las rodillas con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Vestía una larga camisa de dormir mal abotonada bajo el cuello, despeinada, con ojeras, los pies algo enrojecidos por el frío que no parecía notar. La rodeaba sobre la cama una gran cantidad de libros abiertos, hojas arrancadas y algunos pergaminos con anotaciones que mezclaban runas arcaicas con los más actuales kanjis, la lengua escrita de las islas al este de Midgard de donde provenía la chica. Su amiga suspiró meneando la cabeza con desaprobación. Se acercó a la cama y comenzó maquinalmente a recoger los libros, cerrarlos, ordenando los documentos y apilándolos en el piso a un costado de la cama. Para traer después la bandeja que colocó sobre las mantas que descubrió sin usar. Otra mirada de desaprobación le dedicó a su amiga, pero ésta parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos con los ojos clavados en la lejana pared.

—Debes alimentarte, Akane.

Ella la ignoró descaradamente girando el rostro en otra dirección como una pequeña taimada, recostando la mejilla sobre los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Akane!

—No hay otra solución.

— ¿Solución?

La deprimida chica cerró los ojos color ámbar, ahora carentes del resplandor de la vida, antes de responderle con la voz temblorosa. Intentaba mostrarse firme y apática como si estuviera en realidad conteniendo los deseos de llorar.

—Ese sujeto tenía razón, no existe otra manera segura de utilizar los Pilares de Asgard más que sacrificando las almas de los hijos de Niddugh.

Millia se subió de rodillas a la cama, tomó un pequeño plato que había preparado con una ensalada para Akane, esperando que ella pudiera comer algo ligero ya que no había probado bocado desde el día anterior. Cogió una porción con un tenedor y se la acercó a su amiga. Cuando Akane descubrió aquella porción de ensañada frente a su rostro retrocedió la cabeza asustada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Dándote de comer, alguien debe velar porque no enfermes. ¿O como tendrás fuerzas para cuando se nos presente la siguiente aventura?

— ¿Aventura? ¡De qué estás hablando, Millia! Maeda está muerta, yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla, ¿y tú te dedicas a bromear como si todo hubiese sido sólo un juego?

—Lo siento, pero no es para que te molestes tanto. Sólo trataba de ayudar.

Akane se encontraba demasiado ensimismada en sus propios problemas para haber notado el tono irónico y extraño en su antes siempre paciente amiga. Millia se había molestado también, sin decir nada se sentó contra la pared al lado de Akane, dobló las piernas recogiéndolas al igual que Akane y con el plato de ensalada en las manos comenzó a comer dando enérgicos y furiosos mordiscos a la ensalada. Tan fuerte comía que a Akane se le hizo notoriamente incómodo, cuando sin darse cuenta de su propio actuar dejó de ignorarla.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—_Shomiendo_ —dijo con la boca llena. Se sonrojó por su actitud, se forzó a tragar dándose de suaves golpes en el pecho para repetir tras un profundo suspiro—. Comiendo.

—Pero, ¿Qué no era para mí?

—Tú no lo quisiste —se echó otra porción a la boca y la saboreó con exagerado placer.

Siguió comiendo, saboreando con exagerados suspiros de placer, y Akane, incrédula, se quedó observándola con la boca abierta. ¿Esa era la misma amiga con la que tantas veces había compartido sus sentimientos y temores? ¿Cómo podía ahora ser tan indiferente a su preocupación? Lo había perdido todo, incluso la esperanza de recuperar a Ranma. Porque, ¿sería ella capaz de cometer un crimen semejante por él, estaba ese hombre Rays en lo correcto, era necesario sacrificar a otros para satisfacer sus propios deseos? También estaba el problema de Mouse al que ahora debía considerar como a un enemigo. No, todo era muy doloroso para ella, ¿y Millia se atrevía a seguir comiendo como si tuviera más hambre que ella? El estómago de Akane gruñó. Maldijo en un susurro, ella no podía sentir hambre, tenía problemas mucho mayores de los que preocuparse. El estómago le volvió a gruñir avergonzando todos los poéticos propósitos que tenía de sufrir su propio martirio.

—Millia, ¿me darías un poco?

—No.

Akane mostró los dientes enfadada y asombrada por la actitud de su amiga. Millia volvió a echarse una porción a la boca. Aquel montón de hojas verdes de hierbas Asgard con verduras picadas y un ligeramente aromático toque de aceite de oliva, se veía tan apetitoso a sus ojos que por un momento tuvo la tentación de arrebatarle el plato por la fuerza. Luego recordó "su importante" dolor y frustrada se negó a mirarla volviendo a descansar el mentón sobre los brazos. La escuchaba comer con molestia, la vio de reojo relamiendo el tenedor para seguir comiendo, incluso la vio sonreír.

— ¡Ya no lo soporto! Cómo… —le gritó en el rostro— ¿Cómo es que puedes comer en un momento como éste? ¿Acaso no te preocupa todo lo que está sucediendo?

Tras su exabrupto se sintió culpable, jamás le había gritado así a Millia.

La hada se sintió un poco triste también. Estiró las piernas deslizándolas sobre la cama y dejó el plato descansar sobre su vestido. Suspiró profundamente.

—Lo lamento, he sido muy desconsiderada.

—Millia…

—Pero también es verdad que estamos vivos. No podemos dejarnos derrotar cuando las cosas no salen bien, después de todo, ¿no era esa la forma en que el joven Ranma siempre conseguía sus victorias?

— ¿Ranma? —Akane se sintió indignada.

¿Qué sabía Millia de la forma de ser de Ranma? La única que debería conocerlo mejor que nadie más era ella. Sí, es verdad que muchas veces Ranma se vio derrotado, ¿pero lo reconoció? Jamás, el muy tozudo siempre se sonreía como si en realidad nunca hubiera perdido, solamente se trataba de un tiempo de preparación antes de la verdadera batalla, porque no existía un combate oficial mientras él no obtuviera la victoria. Cuando retrocedía era para pensar en alguna estrategia. Si no era con su cuerpo lo hacía con su mente, inventando alguna técnica que le diera la ventaja. Lo recordó como muchas veces, pensando de brazos cruzados en el dojo alguna manera para finalmente ganar. Así era él. Pero, ¿no era justamente lo que Millia le estaba diciendo?

—No es lo mismo —insistió tercamente a pesar de que en su corazón sí lo había reconocido—, esto no es igual a aquellos días. Ahora la vida y las almas de otros seres están en juego. ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

—Si ahora las cosas son más serias, entonces es mucho más importante que no nos desanimemos —Millia dejó de sonreír y se quedó mirando su plato casi vacío—. Hay días en que quisiera no probar bocado por el terror que me provoca el futuro, pero no puedo dejar de comer, es mi deber hacerlo. Es mi deber continuar viviendo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Millia se llevó una mano al vientre que acarició con ternura, la sonrisa en su rostro provocó tal efecto en Akane que, cuando comprendió finalmente el significado de aquel presentimiento, los labios de la chica temblaron en una mezcla de asombro y confusión. Akane cogió la mano de Millia con fuerza entre las suyas, necesitaba estar segura. Millia se sonrojó sabiendo lo que ella intentaba hacer. La percepción de Akane al tocar a Millia le reveló como dentro del espíritu de la hada había una pequeña chispa de vida unida a ella. Cuando descifró lo que era se sintió la amiga más estúpida del universo por no haberlo descubierto antes. Era tan sencillo, siempre estuvo allí al alcance de sus sentidos espirituales pero ella había estado ciega y había sido víctima de los intentos de Millia por ocultarlo también con la magia a aquellos que pudieran detectarlo.

Sin embargo, de haber abierto bien los ojos no habría necesitado de magia para descubrirlo; las señales siempre estuvieron allí.

¿Cansancio, molestias físicas, repentinos cambios de humor, apetito desmesurado o malestares que le impedían ingerir incluso el agua, exceso al dormir, sus discusiones constantes con Nina por razones estúpidas? ¿De verdad ella era tan distraída? Por un momento se imaginó a Ranma mirándola "de esa manera" cuando parecía que algo se le estaba escapando y que todo el mundo conocía.

—No… ¡No puede ser! ¿Desde cuándo, cómo…? El padre… ¡No me digas que el padre es…!

Ella asintió tímidamente sonrojándose. Todo había sucedido en la ciudad de París.

—Perdóname por no decírtelo antes, pero yo estaba un poco asustada, y…

—Millia, ¡eres una grandísima idiota!

Akane saltó de la cama incorporándose a un costado y la acusó con tanta fuerza que ahora Millia, confundida y asustada, encogió las piernas acurrucándose. Estiró la mano cogiendo por reflejo una almohada que abrazó como única protección ante la repentina furia de su amiga mortal.

—Pero… Pero yo…

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Por Kami —llevó ambas manos a la frente angustiada sin parar de hablar—, te he arrastrado por lugares peligrosos sin siquiera haberme dado cuenta. Estuvimos en Gimle, luchamos en el interior del templo de Maeda —Akane contuvo un escalofrío al recordar los peligros, en especial el momento en que todos cayeron al abismo—. ¡Y estabas embarazada!

—Akane, no es para tanto. Es natural que…

— ¡Embarazada, Millia, embarazada! —Akane le recalcó como si quisiera hacerla entender sus miedos a base de gritos, cuando recordó más y más peligrosos momentos durante su aventura que la hicieron palidecer de la culpa, deslizando las manos desde la cabeza hasta el rostro, como si quisiera cubrir la vergüenza que sentía— Y peleamos contra… ¡Contra gigantes!

—Pero no podía dejarte sola.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Te das cuenta a todos los peligros a los que has expuesto a tu bebé? Porque eso fue lo que hiciste de manera tan irresponsable.

Millia no había reparado en ese detalle, ella era la responsable del hijo que se estaba formando dentro de su cuerpo y al arriesgarse de esa manera lo había puesto en peligro también. Cuando su mente terminó de asimilarlo los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Fui… ¡Una tonta! —gritó entre lágrimas.

Akane perdió todo el furor al verla llorar, sintiéndose culpable por haber, quizás, reaccionado en sobremanera.

— No, lo lamento, no quise hacerte sentir mal. Aunque debes entender que…

— ¡Soy la más horrible madre de todas! No merezco a mi bebé —gimió escondiendo el rostro tras la almohada.

—Millia, basta, te dije que lo sentía. ¿Quieres dejarlo ya?

La puerta de la habitación de se abrió de golpe. Nina Dalange entró sin pedir permiso, con fuerza y arrogancia, como si hubiese estado dispuesta a decir algo. Se detuvo sorprendida por la escena que allí se desarrollaba, quedándose perpleja y olvidándose por completo de la razón que la había traído hasta ese lugar.

— ¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué Millia parece haber sido regañada, y no soy yo la que le está gritando?

Akane torció los labios, ligeramente temerosa. Millia, aterrada, apenas asomó los ojos por encima de la almohada con una mirada suplicante. Ante el silencio e insistencia de Nina, que alzó una ceja con las manos en la cintura, se vio obligada a transmitirle la "buena nueva".

Cinco minutos después Millia se acurrucó ocultando el rostro detrás de las rodillas, aferrando la almohada con fuerza sobre la cabeza, asustada ante la reacción de la valquiria.

— ¡Eres la más estúpida, idiota, imbécil, mentecata y descuidada hada de todo el universo de Asgard! ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, cerebro de polilla? ¿Pensaste siquiera en las consecuencias? ¿Cómo pudiste haber ido con nosotras cargando un crío en el vientre? ¿Piensas, lo haces, o sólo piensas en flores y árboles? Cabeza de chorlito, ¿estás loca o qué?

Millia no respondió, únicamente gimoteó, tratando de no hacer ruido pero sin éxito al ser obvio que lloraba intentando ocultarse, mojando la almohada con las lágrimas. Nina se rascó la nuca mirándose con Akane, ambas no mencionaron palabra alguna pero era seguro que imaginaban lo mismo; intentando pensar qué sería ahora del futuro. Akane recordó entonces sus preocupaciones y por muy doloroso que fuera reconoció que no podía seguir amargada por lo que estaba fuera de su control. Sacudió la cabeza, con un suspiro miró hacia la ventana donde las enormes ramas de Yggdrasil se mezclaban grisáceas con las largas nubes, y concluyó que era el momento de poner las cosas en orden. ¿Qué deseaba, vivir y morir por una obsesión o preocuparse por proteger a los que todavía estaban con ella? ¿Qué es lo que habría hecho él en su lugar? No lo sabía, pero debió asumir con una punzada en el corazón que era el momento de tomar sus propias decisiones y no dejarse llevar por lo que él, o cualquier otro, habría hecho. Más ahora que estaba segura que desde un principio había tomado la decisión equivocada.

—Un momento —Nina, sumida en una extraña sensación de culpa se dirigió a Akane en voz baja, como si no quisiera interrumpir el llanto de Millia que ahora abrazaba la almohada—, ¿y quién es el padre?

La chica Tendo se mordió los labios no estando segura si debería también contarle aquel "insignificante" detalle. Millia dejó de gimotear guardando un sepulcral silencio sin atreverse a levantar el rostro. Presintió la alumna de Freya que habría una tormenta en su alcoba a pesar que el día en el exterior se anunciaba con un templado sol invernal.

.

2

.

Jamás se sintió más preparada para una batalla que en ese momento. Ahora sabía que el estar lista no significaba confiar en la fuerza propia, ni creer en la oportunidad adecuada, sino únicamente poseer el motivo correcto para luchar. Estrenaba ropas nuevas, similares a su anterior traje de aventurera que usó en el bosque de Gimle, pero ahora con finas terminaciones que le daban un aire elegante. La capa había cambiado, la anterior que antes rodeaba todo el torso cedió a un nuevo diseño que igualmente le llegaba hasta el inicio de las piernas uniéndose a la línea del corto vestido, pero ahora abierta por delante cubriendo sólo uno de sus hombros hasta cruzar bajo el cuello rozándole el otro, cayendo recta dejando una abertura que permitía ver uno de sus brazos, y al otro costado caía por el exterior del brazo siguiendo todos sus movimientos, dejando al descubierto parta de la chaqueta.

El emblema de los Dragones Rojos brillaba con hilos de oro sobre el exterior del costado más ancho de la capa que lucía con orgullo como si fuera un estandarte. Adornos de metal se ajustaban en distintas partes del traje, así como ornaban también las dos cintas de cuero de la que colgaba la flamante funda de la Katana Dragón, piezas brillantes de joyería con los símbolos que honraban al escuadrón, y otros que simbolizaban alianzas que sólo los más antiguos conocían. Como el escudo con el árbol sagrado y la flor del desaparecido pacto de Gimle que una vez luchó contra Asgard, y que de sólo utilizarlo en las calles de Valhala podría provocarle más de un problema si un dios o espíritu llegara a reconocerlo, pero que Akane ahora portaba consciente de su significado. Más intrigante que aquel escudo era el emblema con forma de anillos que rodeaba al de los Dragones Rojos haciendo más complejo su significado; Un círculo y triángulos que simbolizaba a la desaparecida casa de Baladi, maestros de la magia de Vanaheim.

"Mi señora, ¿está completamente segura de lo que va a hacer?"

—Sí, K'Zun Fei, no intentes disuadirme.

El dragón emitió un profundo gruñido que fue reflejado por un ligero resplandor de la empuñadura, pero de satisfacción. Había sido una de esas raras ocasiones en que la chica se dirigió a él por su nombre formal y lo consideró un honor.

Las botas marcaban el paso con ritmo marcial, los pequeños refuerzos metálicos del calzado resonaban con el ímpetu de la caballería. El cuerpo erguido, el rostro alzado y la piel todavía sensible al agua fría con que se había bañado la ayudaban a disimular las otras razones de la palidez que dominaba su rostro. Sostenía con la mano firmemente el inicio de la funda de la katana, como lo haría un antiguo señor de la guerra del Japón feudal.

Una peineta con piedras preciosas aplastaba el cabello contra un costado de la cabeza despejando la oreja, mientras del otro lado quedaba suelto rozándole los hombros con una corta melena, los mechones antes libres sobre la frente ahora se mantenían ordenados con un par de casi invisibles ganchos para el cabello adornados con una pequeña gema cada uno. Todo en su imagen reflejaba disciplina y preparación, tanto o más que la que tenía en sus pensamientos. Los sentimientos y deseos de su corazón los había subyugado al bien que sabía debía buscar para otros. No se había rendido, pero sí se había postergado por el futuro de quienes la rodeaban.

Llegó a las enormes puertas de madera oscura talladas con hermosos diseños, que antecedían al estudio de la dama Yngvi Freya, señora de la magia de Asgard. Esperó, no era necesario golpear ni anunciarse entre hechiceras pues seguramente su maestra ya sabía que se encontraba allí.

Las puertas crujieron y se abrieron empujadas por una fuerza invisible. Akane esperó el tiempo indicado para que terminaran de abrirse, con el rostro alzado y fría arrogancia, ya que necesitaba mostrarse segura, entró con la mente despejada dando el primer paso con firmeza. Recorrió la larga alfombra que separaba en dos espacios el piso del amplio y alargado salón. Los ojos de Akane se distrajeron por un instante girando en dirección de los arcos y ventanales que cubrían toda la pared del lado izquierdo. Yggdrasil cobraba un tono plomizo al encontrarse cubierto por las primeras nieves del año, aparentando ser nubes esponjosas detenidas sobre la ciudad. Los comentarios sobre el adelanto del frío y su extrema crueldad eran ajenos al entendimiento de la chica, que no había vivido lo suficiente en el país de los dioses como para comprender que el clima estaba reflejando también cambios bruscos, anticipando el final de una era y el comienzo de otra que se anunciaba oscura.

Se asombró cuando descubrió que el capitán Belenus Saotome también se encontraba en el estudio, el hombre con las manos cruzadas en la espalda miraba hacia el exterior con el rostro casi pegado a uno de los ventanales. Detrás del capitán la señora la esperaba a ella sentada tras el escritorio. Como siempre muchos libros se encontraban abiertos sobre la mesa y apilados en el piso a los costados del mueble. Akane esbozó una ligera sonrisa pensando que ahora conocía el contenido de la mayoría de ellos. Se detuvo ante el escritorio con solemnidad.

—Maestra.

—Akane —la saludo también con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y un tono igual de solemne. Algo distinto había en el trato de la diosa, una especie de igualdad que la menor no había percibido—. Me sorprende desprevenida tu visita, pero no me desagrada. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe que olvides tus deberes, algo ha sucedido? —Freya se inclinó hacia adelante, cruzó los dedos de las manos y apoyó sobre ellos el mentón con coqueta curiosidad.

—Sí —respondió ella sin relajar la rigidez en su postura. Bajó los ojos para encontrarse recién con los de su maestra—. ¿Usted sabía del estado de Millia?

Freya apretó los dedos cruzados. Los relajó enseguida recobrando el control sobre sus emociones. Sonrió relajada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

La dama esperó a que Akane golpeara la mesa y demostrara su enfado. Cerró los ojos sin perder la sonrisa, esa chica era muy evidente. Sin embargo, los segundos pasaron y no escuchó nada, abriéndolos de nuevo al sentirse intrigada. Para su asombro Akane seguía allí quieta y con un aire marcial mirándola fijamente sin demostrar reacción alguna.

—Maestra, ¿usted lo sabía? —insistió, más fría que antes, pero conteniendo a la perfección sus emociones.

La dama de Asgard se sintió orgullosa de su alumna. Ya no era la temperamental chiquilla que conoció semanas atrás. Esta vez no evitó la pegunta.

—Sí, lo sabía.

— ¿La envió en el grupo a Gimle conociendo su delicado estado?

Freya miró hacia la ventana. Belenus seguía dándoles la espalda a ambas, pero su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente como si estuviera prestando atención a la conversación.

—Sí —volvió a responder la dama—, lo sabía y de todas maneras la he enviado contigo a Gimle. ¿Está satisfecha tu curiosidad o seguirás comportándote de manera insolente con tu maestra?

—Ya veo —Akane inclinó el rostro un momento. Parecía pensativa, pero los labios apretados demostraron la furia que estaba manteniendo a raya dentro de su ser. Además la sonrisa burlona de la dama, que no demostraba arrepentimiento alguno, no la ayudaba a calmarse.

—Perdonen que interrumpa, mis señoras, ¿pero puedo saber de lo que están hablando?

La diosa contuvo un escalofrío. Podía soportar el desprecio de Akane, ¿pero del capitán Belenus? Dos regaños en un día podrían ser demasiados para su fingida indiferencia. Respiró profundamente.

—Mi querido capitán, pues parece que tenemos una buena notica que compartir en el cuartel.

— ¿Buena noticia, qué sucede con la dama Millia?

Llamó la atención de Akane el trato respetuoso que tenía Belenus para con Millia, cuando otros la trataban como a una simple hada en el cuartel. Luego adivinó que el capitán también debía conocer el secreto sobre el linaje de su amiga. Sacudió la cabeza, era mejor decir las cosas directamente para no seguir cayendo en ese juego de sutilezas y verdades a medias que comenzaba a disgustarla.

—Millia se encuentra embarazada.

Belenus abrió los ojos y la mano que tenía apoyada en el mentón colgó paralizada. El capitán era astuto, tan rápido de mente como en esgrima.

— ¿Y el padre? No sería durante su misión en Midgard que… ¡El joven Kapsuo!

—Felicidades, capitán —anunció Freya sarcástica.

Akane relajó la dureza en su rostro, a diferencia de su maestra fue honesta porque ella creía que la noticia debía ser celebrada con alegría.

—Felicidades, capitán Belenus —repitió la chica sonriéndole cálidamente—, será tátara, tátara, ¿tátara? Oh, bien, será tatarabuelo otra vez.

Fue el capitán el que golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado. Akane casi tropezó del susto, incluso Freya retrocedió acurrucándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—Dama Freya —susurró casi como un gruñido, profundo y escalofriante. Akane jamás había visto al capitán tan furioso y temió por lo que pudiera suceder—, esta vez se ha sobrepasado.

—Capitán, yo…

—Perdí a Kapsuo una vez en manos de Loki, después perdí a Ranma por culpa del destino. Pero no pienso perder a otro de mis descendientes por una absurda trama entre dioses. ¡Debió haberme enviado a mí con ellos, no ha Millia cargando en su vientre a otro de mi sangre, a otro ser indefenso de mi familia! ¿Qué no les basta a ustedes los Yngvi con maldecirme, que desean propagar la desdicha a los que tuvieron la mala suerte de heredar mi sangre?

—Capitán… —Freya sacudió el rostro y reaccionó. Entonces se levantó tirando la silla, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa. El rostro y la presencia de la diosa causaron tanto temor a Akane como la ira de Belenus. Ella se sentía entonces en una batalla entre dos colosos, asustada y fuera de lugar, cuando la dama volvió a hablar con la misma autoridad con que un día a ella le provocó espanto—. ¿Con qué derecho ustedes dos cuestionan mis decisiones? Si les hubiese informado de todo antes de la misión habrían hecho un escándalo, ¿creen que eso es justo para las millones de almas en Midgard que requieren de nuestra protección, piensan que no es necesario hacer sacrificios?

—Pero…

— ¡Akane! ¿Me juzgas a mí, tu maestra, por ocultar lo que tu querida amiga te negó? ¿Soy yo acaso la que debería haberte confiado tal noticia?

—No… Pero… ¡Pero usted la envió a Gimle a pesar de saberlo!

— ¡No se atrevan a enjuiciarme! —Alzó la voz tanto a Akane, como al capitán al que silenció con un gesto cuando parecía querer reclamar junto con la chica—. Sí, pienso en el bien mayor, pero también pienso en la seguridad tuya, Akane, como en la del resto de mis hombres. ¿Crees que la envié por voluntad propia? Si me imaginan tan manipuladora, ¿crees que fue astuto de mí parte arriesgar a mis dos valiosas chicas en una estúpida misión en las profundidades de Gimle? No sólo a la descendiente de mi pueblo, sino también a la princesa de Nilfhel, la única portadora del halo divino de Hel que podría haber utilizado como rehén para contener a la diosa infernal, debí enviar a una sola a esa misión, pero no, a las dos las he enviado. No, a los tres, si contamos a su nuevo descendiente en ciernes, mi querido capitán.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hizo? —Belenus gruñó.

Ignorando al capitán, quizás por no ser capaz de luchar contra su intensa mirada, se dirigió únicamente a Akane.

—Akane, dime, ¿quién salvó al resto del grupo cuando cayeron en el abismo? ¿Fuiste tú, fue Dalange acaso? ¿Quién lo hizo, ah?

Akane enmudeció. De no haber estado Millia con ellos de seguro todos habrían muerto en el abismo a excepción de ella. Buscó rápidamente otras posibles soluciones, mas no halló ninguna. Los hombros de la chica cayeron ante la verdad de lo inútil que había sido, incluyendo su falta al no haber podido salvar el alma de Maeda.

Belenus no se sentía satisfecho.

—Pero el riesgo…

—Yo asumo toda la responsabilidad de lo que pudo haber sucedido, capitán. Si su descendiente llegase a morir por alguna de mis decisiones, le aseguro que es libre usted de despojarme de mi vida en cuánto lo crea conveniente. Pero no, no me arrepiento de lo que hice porque sabía que esa niña Millia, gracias a la instrucción que recibió de Amatista, es la única en todo Asgard que conoce los misterios el Ginnugagap. Y sí, Akane, no es necesario que lo preguntes, conozco exactamente el abismo que existe bajo el bosque de Gimle y también que tu grupo se tendría que enfrentar a su influencia durante el camino a las profundidades de la guardia de Maeda. No podía permitirlos ir sin ninguna protección, o a lo menos a la persona indicada que tuviera el conocimiento para actuar ante un imprevisto como el que sucedió allí. ¿Y bien, capitán, está satisfecho ahora, o prefiere que me arregle el cabello para que pueda cortarme el cuello sin ninguna molestia? Si es así, estoy dispuesta.

El capitán dio un paso atrás. La dama Freya no estaba jugando con las palabras, no en ese momento, la experiencia que poseía en el campo de batalla le advirtió que los ojos de la diosa poseían la misma determinación de los soldados a los que vio entregar la vida una y mil veces por razones menos justas que ésa.

—Podría haberme instruido a mí sobre el abismo —insistió Akane, no dándose por vencida tan fácilmente.

—Hubiese sido lo más conveniente, ¿no es así? —Freya rió con tristeza y dejándolos se acercó a la ventana, apoyó una mano y la frente sobre el vidrio helado en un gesto de cansancio—, pero mi orgullo me impidió antes reconocer que no te puedo enseñar lo que yo misma ignoro.

— ¿Dama Freya?

—No soy dueña de todos los conocimientos. Incluso Amatista, mi nodriza, sabía cosas sobre la magia que yo ignoro completamente que ocultó, y que enseñó precavidamente a su nieta —suspiró penosamente—. Capitán, ¿no es el deber de un líder saber apoyarse en las habilidades de los que siguen sus órdenes? Puede que ambos tengan razón, no he hecho más que tomar decisiones egoístas, caprichosas y despiadadas. Pero en realidad he sido una cría ilusa porque no quise perder a nadie más. He puesto en peligro a ese pequeño que todavía no ha nacido por la pequeña posibilidad de haberlos protegido a todos. Sí, aposte, lo jugué todo por el todo y lo seguiré haciendo. Por suerte he ganado en esta ocasión. Si les disgusta son libres de dejarme. Todos ustedes.

El silencio en la sala se tornó incómodo. Los tres miraban en distintas direcciones mezclando sentimientos de culpa. Silenciosamente examinó al capitán, después a su maestra. ¿Por qué había sido tan ciega de creerse la única desdichada? Todos estaban luchando a su manera, cargando responsabilidades y mordiéndose los labios por cumplir con el deber que tenían hacia los demás, no importando el sufrimiento que debieron cargar en sus almas por ello. La única que había tenido la libertad de luchar por sus propios deseos había sido ella, guiada por el egoísmo. Aquella verdad la hizo sentir reafirmada en su propósito. El descanso que sintió al creer que hacía lo correcto la hizo fijarse en un detalle que nunca antes había pensado.

La risa cantarina como la lluvia de primavera resonó en la sala. Belenus giró el rostro con curiosidad, Freya se volvió perpleja. Akane reía con los dedos sobre los labios, relajada, como si nada malo estuviera sucediendo en ese lugar.

—Lo siento, no pude contenerme. ¡Pero es ridículo!

— ¿Dama Akane? —Belenus preguntó intrigado.

—Es que su actitud, capitán, lo siento, es igual a Ranma.

Freya también se unió a la risa dejando perplejo y aislado al capitán.

—Vaya que tienes razón, querida. Él es idéntico, no lo había pensado antes. Hasta tiene la misma manera de reaccionar.

— ¡Y la forma en que golpeó la mesa!

—Sí, sí, tienes razón. Y cuando tuerce los labios frustrado como un niño pequeño.

— ¿Lo hace también?

—No lo creerías, la manera en que se taima cuando no hace lo que quiere.

—Mis señoras —Belenus, contrariado, intentó controlarlas—, creo que me tienen confundido.

El gesto de indefensión del capitán avivó la alegría de las damas. Todo el ambiente se distendió. El capitán se inclinó ante la diosa, no fueron necesarias las palabras para comprender que se estaba disculpando por su actitud anterior, y Freya se sonrojó sintiéndose indigna de aquel gesto de lealtad, después de lo que ella había hecho.

—Si me perdonan he de retirarme, creo que tienen cosas importantes que discutir. Además necesito salvar la poca dignidad que todavía me queda.

— ¡Capitán! —Freya clamó con infantil tono de reproche, otra vez era ella misma y no esa dama triste y derrotada que reveló minutos atrás— ¿Por qué nos abandona?

—Lo lamento, pero tengo que visitar a alguien muy importante ahora —miró a Akane—, ¿será conveniente llevar algún presente?

— ¿Para Millia? —Akane juntó las manos encantada— Servirán unas flores. No —lo retuvo cuando el capitán ya se despedía acercándose a la puerta—, también podría llevarle algunas frutas, o caramelos. Le aseguro que se lo agradecerá mucho.

Belenus, confundido por aquel último consejo, se despidió con una nueva reverencia y abandonó la sala. Las puertas se cerraron tras el hombre. Ambas mujeres se quedaron solas, tras unos segundos de calma en que suspiraron profundamente, se observándose atentamente.

—Vas a dejarme, ¿no es así, Akane?

La chica se sonrojó, se sintió desprevenida por aquella directa pregunta que reveló sus más profundos pensamientos. Sin defensas asintió tímidamente. La diosa agregó con un ligero tono de resentimiento:

—No te culpo si me odias todavía…

—No la odio, pero sí me enfada que actúe sin advertirme.

—Lamento tener que llegar a esos extremos, pero debes comprenderme, no siempre es fácil tratar contigo, querida.

Akane cruzó los brazos enfadada.

—Todo esto es debido a que usted no confía en mí, dama Freya. ¿Por qué no me prueba en alguna ocasión para ver si soy de fiar en lugar de intentar manipularme? Le aseguro que así ganaría mucho más rápido la confianza de quienes la siguen.

Freya se mostró perpleja ante las sencillas y sabias palabras de su pupila.

—Akane, yo siempre he confiado en ti —susurró casi en un suspiro que la chica no escuchó, regresando al escritorio.

La dama hizo un gesto de querer agacharse para levantar la silla que antes había tirado en su furor, cuando el mueble la sorprendió levantándose por sí mismo. Miró a Akane levantando una ceja, la chica respondió cerrando los labios y con los ojos puestos en el techo fingiendo inocencia, escondiendo malamente la mano con la que había realizado el simple conjuro. Freya se sintió vieja, en especial porque no pudo percibir el momento en que su alumna había realizado aquel movimiento. ¡Qué descuido, la señora de la magia de Asgard siendo atrapada por un simple hechizo de levitación! Por supuesto que no lo confesaría. Ocultando sus sentimientos tras una irónica sonrisa se acomodó en la silla con la soberanía con que una reina se posa sobre el trono y la observó detenidamente.

— ¿Quieres mi permiso para dejar el cuartel, abandonar los estudios y regresar a casa acobardada tras tu derrota?

La probó. Pero Akane se sonrió, ahora que era dueña de sus propios sentimientos no permitiría que nadie le arrebatara el control sobre ellos.

—Sí, quiero volver. Y si usted se siente desilusionada por mi decisión no la culpa, pero tampoco deseo justificarme.

La chica recuperó su postura marcial cruzando las manos por delante del corto vestido, parecía sumisa en apariencia, pero los pequeños detalles en la tensión de su cuerpo y la desafiante mirada revelaban que se encontraba preparada para una batalla.

— ¿Y si te detengo por la fuerza? Recuerda que me perteneces.

—No le pertenezco a nadie más que a mí misma.

—Tenemos un trato, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Lo sé —Akane no se alteró, a pesar de que ella siempre cumplía su palabra. Lo que advirtió a Freya de que algún detalle se le estaba escapando perdiendo un poco la confianza. Cuando la chica agregó pausadamente—, pero olvida que no he sido yo la que no cumplió su parte del acuerdo.

—Nunca he faltado a mi palabra.

Akane la miró fijamente antes de responder.

—Jamás tuvo la intención de guiarme a los Pilares de Asgard, ¿no es así?

Bastaba una simple mentira para deshacer como el agua entre los dedos el argumento de Akane. Sin embargo, en ese momento, mentir sería un pecado contra sí misma.

—No, nunca tuve intenciones de hacerlo.

—Eso significa que soy dueña de mí misma otra vez.

Freya se rió contrariándola. Akane esperaba enfurecerla pero la reacción alegre de la diosa la terminó por confundir.

—Nunca dejaste de serlo, niña. ¿Pensabas que yo te retendría como a una esclava a mi lado, me comparas a los necios Asgarianos? Deja de humillarme más, ya lo has hecho suficiente por un siglo en el día de hoy —la repentina tristeza, en la que Freya perdió la fuerza en la voz, asombró a la chica. Suspiró pesadamente antes de seguir—. Yo deseaba a una alumna a la que transmitir mi conocimiento; quería que aprovecharas tu talento, que no te perdieras llorando como una necia por culpa de un hombre, cuando otros miles mueren a cada momento en esta trágica guerra.

Akane, al comprenderle, asintió agradecida.

—Lo sé, dama Freya, ya lo sé todo. Usted sólo se estaba preocupando por mí.

— ¿Lo sabes? —Freya retrocedió ligeramente, antes de recobrar la compostura intentando que la emoción que la invadió no se reflejara en su rostro—. Oh, sí, por supuesto que lo sabes, no esperaba menos de ti.

—Llevaré a Millia conmigo —agregó impaciente.

—Lo suponía. ¿Quieres protegerla?

—A ella y a mi sobrino.

—Sobrina, Akane –la corrigió—. Las hadas sólo pueden procrear mujeres cuando se mezclan con otras especies. ¿No te lo he enseñado muchas veces ya? Qué poca presteza para retener lo aprendido —fingió sentirse ofendida.

—Oh, claro, lo tendría que haber sabido… Sí, lo siento

Pero poco le importaban a ella sus propias disculpas por su olvido, ya que su voz contuvo malamente la emoción que no quería revelar ¡Qué torpe había sido, cuando todo el mundo en mundo en Asgard lo debía suponer, menos ella! Ya no importaba, saber que Millia esperaba a una pequeña niña sólo ayudó a endulzar en su mente una noticia que finalmente cambiaba la tendencia de esos últimos días. Por fin algo que celebrar y que ella no permitiría que fuera mancillado por el aciago destino de Asgard. Millia debía salir de ese mundo, ella se aseguraría que su amiga se encontrara segura.

Respiró profundamente, no había terminado.

—También le pediré a Nina que nos acompañe, si desea dejarla en libertad de hacerlo.

Aquella petición tampoco sorprendió a la dama.

— ¿Por qué presiento, niña, que no tengo opción al respecto si quiero evitar un terrible conflicto?

Akane sonrió e hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza

Freya no se quejó, sólo exhaló un profundo suspiro lleno de resignación.

—Te será útil.

—Ella es mi amiga —insistió la chica recordándole a su maestra que ella no actuaba con el deseo de manipular ni utilizar a los demás—, no la quiero dejar sola en Asgard.

—Sí, sí, eso también.

Se quedaron mirando por otro largo tiempo. Ahora no había desafío ni tensión, era algo más: Un afecto nacido en el corto tiempo en el que se habían conocido. Akane detestaba las mentiras y la manipulación de la que había sido víctima; Freya envidiaba a esa chiquilla por la libertad que tenía para escoger su propio futuro y la enfurecía la arrogancia que tenía para enrostrárselo. Pero tales sentimientos sólo realzaban el vínculo que las unía y hacía más fuerte, como la rivalidad que existiría entre miembros de una única familia.

— ¿Cuándo partirás?

—Lo más pronto posible, quizás esta misma noche.

—Entiendo. Debo primero hacerte una advertencia, ¿recuerdas a Alberick, del que te hablé?

— ¿El rey de Svartalfaheim? —Akane respondió con una segunda pregunta revelando su inseguridad.

—Sí, el mismo traidor que se rebeló a Asgard y ahora, como aliado de Hel, ha ordenado la captura de la princesa Iris Motvidnir. Él no ha renunciado a la pequeña y a llegado a mis oídos noticias de que podrían volver a intentar capturarla. Nerima no es un lugar seguro, la mitad de Asgard sabe dónde vives.

Akane se sintió un poco atemorizada. En el último ataque fue que falleció el joven Mouse y la idea de que se pudiera repetir otra desgracia la lastimaba, pero jamás llegó a acobardarla.

—Estoy preparada para defender a los míos.

—Ten cuidado, Akane. Alberick ha presionado a la arrogante de Hel, ya que la alianza que comparten depende en mucho de Iris.

— ¿Pero por qué ella si no tiene culpa alguna de esta estúpida guerra? Es una pequeña solamente.

—Tiene la culpa de haber nacido heredera del trono de Alvheim. Mientras hablamos el pueblo de Alvheim que fue recibido primero como amigos en el seno de la montaña ciudad de los elfos oscuros, ha sido traicionado y sometido a esclavitud. No, Akane, no me mires así, los señores de Asgard abandonaron al pueblo de Iris desde el principio, ¿no te contó Ranma que los Dragones Rojos, apenas un escuadrón de cien hombres, fue la única ayuda que les prestó la ciudad de Valhala a sus aliados los elfos de luz? Imagina ahora cuánto les ha de importar a ellos teniendo la guerra contra Nilfhel en la frontera de Gimle.

—Es terrible —Akane cerró la mano empuñada sobre su pecho—, ¿pero no hay nada que podamos hacer?

— ¿Quieres enfrentarte a un país entero liderando a un pequeño escuadrón? Ni siquiera conoces la crueldad de la guerra, niña, no sabes lo que estás deseando. Sería un suicidio.

— ¡Pero…!

—Proteger a Iris es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora para ayudar a su pueblo. Mientras la princesa siga con vida y lejos de las manos de Alberick, el pueblo de Alvheim seguirá luchando, conservando la dignidad y el orgullo, y no se someterá fácilmente a la voluntad del rey de los elfos oscuros. Incluso entre su propia gente Alberick ya es visto como un tirano. No temas, no debemos perder la esperanza, es por ello que tampoco debemos permitir que "la esperanza de Alvheim" caiga en manos de Alberick.

— ¿La gente de Alvheim sabe que Iris está viva?

—Lo saben, y seguirán creyendo que su reino existe no importando lo que Alberick les diga. Porque para ellos Alvheim no es un montón de ruinas cubiertas por la nieve, sino que es Iris Motvidnir, su futura reina; y ella es el símbolo que ese sucio traidor pretende destruir para poder tener el control total del pueblo de los elfos. ¿Existe una razón más importante que ésa por la que debas protegerla?

—Sí —respondió la chica con seguridad y rabia, que emocionó a la dama al punto de apenas conseguir mantener la aparente frialdad—, más importante que la política de Asgard, ella ahora es mi hija.

—Oh, algo más, lo olvidaba.

— ¿Más?, dama Freya…

—No es necesario que vuelvas a tratarme como tu maestra.

Akane entendió el mensaje y se sintió un poco triste, pero no podía esperar seguir siendo su alumna tras la decisión de abandonar Asgard. A pesar de su excusa seguía sintiéndose como si la hubiera traicionado. Inclinó la cabeza no pudiendo esconder su tristeza, ya que la magia se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida y legado, que jamás habría llegado a descubrir si no fuera porque Freya la fue a buscar aquel día cuando deshecha lo único que hacía era llorar por la muerte de Ranma.

—Lo entiendo, dama Freya.

—No, no lo entiendes. Ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte, ha terminado tu entrenamiento conmigo. La próxima vez que nos veamos ya no seremos maestra y alumna. Si tenemos la suerte de sobrevivir para encontrarnos otra vez, nos trataremos como parientes. ¿No fueron mi madre Skadi y tu antecesora Heid Baladi primas queridas?

La diosa dejó la silla apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio. Las cruzó por delante del vestido en un elegante movimiento. Miró fijamente a la chica durante prolongados segundos con una seriedad que la asombró. Entonces, la grande y poderosa señora de la magia de Asgard se inclinó respetuosamente ante una sencilla chica mortal, Akane Tendo.

—Que el viaje sea tranquilo y la paz se prolongue por todos los días, como la eternidad del sol, la felicidad y la armonía estén con vuestra familia siempre. Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, dama Akane, señora de la magia de Midgard.

.

3

.

Los pétalos blancos y rosados de cerezo caían lentamente, como los copos de nieve en invierno, sobre la delgada callejuela que se encontraba entre los muros de las silenciosas casas y el delgado canal protegido por una cerca, a los pies del cerro ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad. Sobre la empinada ladera de húmedo césped los árboles de cerezo se agolpaban con las ramas extendidas colgando en las alturas por encima las aguas. Aquel rincón tan cotidiano de la urbe le pareció mágico, más hermoso que toda la gloria que antes había presenciado en el mundo de los dioses. El aroma era distinto, suave y delicado. El sonido lejano de unos niños jugando con un cachorro llegó a los oídos de la joven que cerró los ojos provocándole una rápida sonrisa. La brisa primaveral agitó los pétalos, sacudió los cabellos cortos, el frío la refrescó.

—Es increíble —Akane murmuró con los ojos todavía cerrados, aspirando con fuerza las fragancias de la vegetación como si recién las estuviera descubriendo—, tantos años vivir en un mundo sin saber lo bello que es.

—Y frágil —le recordó Millia preocupada. El cabello plateado cogido en una gruesa trenza caía elegante por un costado frente a su hombro.

—Te equivocas, Millia —Nina, extrañamente tranquila, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero, vistiendo también unos simples y ajustados jeans, se encontraba igualmente distraída mirando los cerezos—, Midgard ha soportado tantos ataques que no puede ser coincidencia el que todavía exista y no haya sido sometida por ningún dios. Éste es un mundo fuerte.

Akane asintió. Se inclinó para recoger la maleta que había dejado a su lado un momento. Se despidió del cerro que le traía ambiguos recuerdos, porque fue allí, en lo más alto tras el bosque donde se encontraba un pequeño templo, el lugar donde una vez Ranma, Rashell y Méril desafiaron a Eggther, el señor de los gigantes de Jotumheim. La Tierra era un mundo fuerte, porque no importando la destrucción que hubiera sucedido en ese sitio ahora no quedaba marca alguna de la violencia, sólo había paz y vida en abundancia.

El regreso de las chicas a la casa de la familia Tendo no tuvo grandes dosis de emoción o sorpresa. Con la naturalidad con que había partido fue recibida por los suyos. Entre risas y saludos, no aparentaban haberse ausentado más que por unos días a pesar de haberse ido durante todo el invierno. Cuando Akane se sentó a la mesa entre las preguntas de sus hermanas, Nodoka la observó detenidamente, ¿sería ella la única que notó la diferencia? La chica se había acomodado con gran seriedad, sin pedir de nadie la atención de todos en la familia estaban en ella, ya no por curiosidad, sino con ese aire de autoridad que parecían querer consultarle ante cualquier pequeña decisión. Iris con sus pequeños brazos rodeó el cuello de Akane colgándose de su espalda como si no la quisiera soltar jamás, cuando Soun, sin derramar ninguna lágrima, le preguntó con tanta simpleza que nadie más pudo comprender la verdadera importancia de la preocupación de ese padre, a excepción de la misma Akane.

—Hija, ¿todo está bien?

Ella lo miró en respuesta, todavía una profunda tristeza se ocultaba en el fondo de esos ojos color ámbar, pero no fue más que un reflejo rápidamente tapado por la fuerza y el orgullo que habían vuelto a aflorar en la joven mujer.

—Sí, papá, todo está bien ahora.

Había madurado. Ya no era la temperamental chiquilla que una vez dejó el lado de su padre, ahora era una mujer decidida con una clara misión en la vida. Se sonrieron. Y como si finalmente pudiera retomar un viejo papel, Soun Tendo se afirmó del brazo de su amigo Genma Saotome llorando como un crío. Iris los interrumpió exigiendo la atención de su madre adoptiva. Le hablaba con gran detalle de todo lo que había aprendido en la escuela. Kasumi, entusiasmada, corrió a preparar algo especial para la cena y aunque no demostró enojo, no permitió que Millia la ayudara porque decía que también era una de las celebradas en ese día. Nodoka seguía en silencio, sonriendo y observando, notando cada movimiento de las recién llegadas, comparándolas a los recuerdos, descubriendo infinitos detalles que demostraban cambios no sólo en Akane, sino también en las otras dos. Cuando Millia notó la curiosidad con que la miraba sonrojó y la evitó nerviosa como si los secretos que ahora guardaba los tuviera escritos en todo el rostro. Nina, ingenua, se dejaba halagar por Nabiki contándole sin pensar muchos detalles de lo sucedido en Asgard que Akane quizás no habría querido compartir.

Horas después, tan agitadas que le parecieron apenas minutos dentro de un sueño, se encontraba en la habitación que antes le pertenecía, la que ahora era de Iris. Akane vestía uno de sus antiguos pijamas sentada a un costado de la cama. Iris, luchando contra el sueño, no quería cerrar los ojos escuchando las historias que le contaba su joven madre. Tras la última aventura, simplificada y sin los lúgubres detalles convirtiéndola casi en un cuento infantil, Akane notó que la pequeña se había dormido. Miró el reloj sobre el escritorio e hizo un gesto de disgusto, se había hecho muy tarde ya, Iris debía haber estado en cama a lo menos dos horas atrás. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿qué clase de madre iba a ser si no era capaz de hacer cumplir las más simples normas? Pero tendría tiempo para corregirse, mucho más tiempo junto a Iris.

El fugaz recuerdo de Ranma la lastimó otra vez. Sintió la boca seca y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. ¿Sería el frío de la noche o la sensación de la pérdida? No tenía tiempo para mostrarse débil, había tomado una determinación y la seguiría hasta el final. No había abandonado a Ranma, pero ahora tenía presente cuáles eran las prioridades en ese momento. Tenía que proteger a su hija Iris, ya no pensaba en que ella era una niña adoptada por Ranma, casi no recordaba aquel detalle de no pensar en la razón por la que peligraba la vida de la pequeña, porque el amor que sentía por Iris era igual de grande que el que sentía por Ranma y comprendió, por primera vez, que el amor de una madre exigía sacrificios; olvidarse de sus propios deseos y velar por la felicidad de esa niña como si fuera su propia felicidad. También estaba Millia, la que cargaba a una nueva Saotome en su vientre, ¿tendría esa pequeña criatura todas las dificultades que la familia de Ranma parecía atraer? El destino era especialmente malévolo con los descendientes de Belenus y supuso, que de ser así, la pobre Millia no tendría fuerzas para lidiar con todo eso por sí misma. En cambio ella, para su propia diversión, imaginó que tenía mucha más experiencia lidiando con un Saotome, o la suficiente como para poder ayudarla. Sería una tía muy cuidadosa.

¡Vaya vida que les esperaba!

Era su responsabilidad proteger a toda su familia, Millia era su familia ahora también porque así se lo había prometido. Miró hacia la ventana cubierta por cortinas con estampados de flores y aves. ¡Cómo deseó escuchar los golpes en el cristal con que Ranma siempre anunciaba su presencia! Pero ella no lo había abandonado, no, porque al jurar proteger a su familia y a todo el mundo en el que vivían también se había hecho otra promesa, una secreta que no revelaría jamás a nadie.

"Ranma, si no puedo traerte de regreso, ¡seré yo la que te seguiré en la muerte! No creo que tengas que esperarme por mucho tiempo". Pensó, con triste resignación, recordando los terribles peligros que la acechaban y de los que ella no iba a escapar.

Sin saber que la promesa que hizo esa noche, el destino cruel e inflexible se encargaría de cobrársela más pronto de lo que sus seres amados hubieran deseado.

Akane iba a dejar la habitación, cuando al querer incorporarse Iris la sorprendió aferrándose de su manga.

—Mamá, no te vayas.

Iba a regañarla, decirle que no la abandonaría otra vez y que podía descansar tranquila. Pero la inquietud de la niña como un oscuro presagio la hizo desistir. Ella también se sentía sola esa noche.

—No me iré a ninguna parte, pero tendrás que hacerme lugar.

Iris, entusiasmada, retrocedió dejándole espacio a su madre en la cama. Akane tiró de las mantas para acurrucarse frente a Iris. Las dos se miraron y se rieron como amigas en una travesura.

— ¿Me seguirás contando aventuras?

—No, ahora vas a dormir.

—Pero, mamá…

— ¡Dormir!

Iris cerró los ojos a la fuerza asustada por la autoridad materna. Para después acurrucarse. Akane la recibió rodeándola con los brazos sintiendo en el aroma del cabello de la niña la alegría de encontrarse de nuevo en casa. Los recuerdos de Asgard le parecían ahora lejanos, como si hubiera sucedido años atrás a una persona completamente distinta a ella.

—No puedo creer que esté durmiendo otra vez en mi habitación —murmuró melancólica.

—Ahora es mi habitación —gruñó Iris con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Dije que te durmieras!

.

Millia se detuvo a mitad del pasillo. Akane lo hizo unos pasos más adelante y giró la cabeza para mirarla.

— ¿Qué ahora? —clamó impaciente, ya había tenido una larga discusión con ella y no quería volver a lo mismo.

—Akane —Millia jugó con los dedos y el rostro inclinado—, ¿estás segura que es lo correcto?

Akane no podía mentirle, tampoco estaba segura de lo que iba a suceder. Pero sabía que era lo correcto. ¿Cuánto daño se hizo a sí misma por no ser honesta con sus sentimientos? ¿Y cuánto más perdió? Todavía le pesaba en la conciencia el tiempo que vivió junto a Ranma sin haber disfrutado del amor que secretamente se profesaban. No, las mentiras sólo ocasionarían mayores problemas, si no querían seguir siendo víctimas del destino ella debía tomar la delantera. Sin embargo, fue evidente para ella como Millia temblaba desde los brazos hasta los tobillos. ¿Era esa la misma chica que se enfrentó a los poderes de Hel en París? Aspiró profundamente soltando un largo suspiro. Trató de imaginar lo que sería estar en la situación de ella y entonces la comprendió.

Se acercó a ella cogiéndola por los brazos con cariñosa firmeza.

—Es lo correcto, ella tiene que saberlo. Además no es algo que podamos esconder para siempre.

—Pero tendremos que explicarle todo lo demás, las mentiras con que le ocultaron la existencia de… ¿Estás segura que hacemos bien?

—Millia, ¿puedes dejarlo ya? No podemos volver siempre a lo mismo. Dime, ¿crees que fue lo correcto vivir sin saber quién eras realmente?

Millia adoraba a su abuela Amatista, pero todavía no le perdonaba el haberle oculto la verdad incluso hasta después de la muerte. Inclinó más la cabeza y negó con fuerza.

—Vamos, yo estaré contigo así que no tienes nada que temer.

—Lo dices porque a ti te acepta, te ama como a una hija, yo en cambio soy una completa desconocida. ¡Oh, no, lo siento, no quise decir que…! Lo siento.

Quedó perpleja, para Akane no fue evidente la razón de las palabras de Millia hasta que las pensó con cuidado. Abrió los ojos y levantó las cejas asombrada al descifrarlas.

"Así que eso era."

—Millia —la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella obligándola a avanzar a rastras—, eres una idiota.

—Pero…

— ¡Pero nada!

Llegó ante una habitación de la casa y abrió de golpe la puerta corredera. Allí se encontraba Nodoka doblando algunas camisas, en su mayoría trajes de entrenamiento de Genma prácticamente idénticos. Genma se encontraba detrás acurrucado contra la pared leyendo el periódico, en realidad buscando oportunidades para hacer dinero fácil. La forma brusca en que las chicas entraron en la alcoba los asustó. Genma, bendecido por aquel espíritu precavido, sintió un ligero escalofrío. Pero no pudo hacer más que saludar a Akane y esperar.

—Hola, Akane. Millia. Qué buen día hace, ¿no? —Genma intentó pensar cuál de todas las fechorías que había cometido durante los últimos dos días podría haberlas involucrado a ellas dos.

—Tío Genma, tía Nodoka, tenemos que hablar —Akane tiró de Millia para que ingresara completamente en la alcoba y cerró la puerta con fuerza haciendo a su amiga contener la respiración, ahogando un grito, como si ya no tuviera forma de escapar.

Akane miró a Genma y después a Millia, la ironía de la situación le provocó gracia, no sabía cuál de esos dos estaba más nervioso. Colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Millia la obligó a caer de rodillas, después se acomodó a un costado de ella de manera formal, con la espalda recta como si estuviera dispuesta a anunciar una gran noticia.

Nodoka, perpleja, se enderezó en el piso deslizando las piernas dobladas para quedar de frente a las chicas. Con las manos descansando sobre las piernas esperó. La inocente mirada de la señora Saotome hizo a Akane perder todo el ímpetu, se parecía tanto a Ranma cuando se mostraba ingenuo y vulnerable. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar las ideas y no distraerse, pero ¿cómo comenzar, qué palabras escoger?

— ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Akane, Millia?

—Yo…

Akane, sin valor para continuar, le dio un codazo a Millia, la que soltó un grito de espanto por la sorpresa para después cubrirse la boca con una mano. Nodoka seguía expectante, luego volvió el rostro hacia su marido, el que no se veía muy tranquilo acomodado al lado de su mujer y buscando con los ojos constantemente la ventana más cercana.

— ¿Será que mi esposo hizo algo malo de nuevo?

—Nodoka, cómo puedes hablar así de tu marido —se quejó el hombre. Pero por respuesta sólo recibió una severa mirada que lo hizo callar y volver el rostro hacia la pared, empapando la camisa en sudor.

—No, no es nada de eso —respondió Akane a tropezones. "Aunque quizás sí", pensó cuando miró inconscientemente a Genma de manera acusadora, lo que colocó más nervioso al hombre.

— ¿Entonces? —insistió la señora Saotome con una solemnidad que bien les pareció un regaño. ¿O sería que la mamá de Ranma ya sospechaba algo y se estaba impacientando?

Si a Akane aquél tono de voz la hizo dudar, el estado en el que se encontraba Millia bordeaba el pánico. Pero para sorpresa de todos fue Millia la que se atrevió a hablar.

—Yo… Yo… —las dudas de la hada eran espantosas. ¿Cómo explicarle a Nodoka que tenía un hijo al que la habían obligado a olvidar con un hechizo, secuestrado por Loki y entrenado como un terrible asesino? Tras la muerte de Ranma, ¿no sería aquello un dolor nuevo y espantoso para ella? — Yo… —inclinó el cuerpo apoyando las manos sobre el tatami, deslizó los dedos empuñándolas— Tengo que…

La señora Saotome batió las palmas encantada, con tanta energía y de manera repentina que hizo a los otros tres saltar en sus lugares. La sonrisa de la mujer contrastaba con el rostro afligido de sus invitadas y el de su paranoico esposo.

—Será que…—dijo entusiasmada llevándose una mano a la mejilla— ¿Me traen noticias de mi Kapsuo?

La temperatura del cuarto bajó hasta sentirse más fría que en las montañas de Nifelheim. Millia alzó el rostro con los labios temblorosos abiertos, a Akane le temblaba el párpado tras quedar con el rostro desencajado. El rostro de Genma se tornó blanco, no pálido, eso sería poco decir para la tonalidad monocromática que cubrió su piel, los ojos abiertos vacíos de terror y la boca tan abierta que podría haber rozado el piso con el mentón.

—Tía Nodoka —Akane susurró débilmente—, ¿usted lo sabía?

— ¿Saber que tengo dos hijos en lugar de uno? Por supuesto, como también el que mi marido y aquel señor tan poco amable me hicieron olvidar con alguna clase de conjuro lo que le sucedió a mi pobre Kapsuo —se inclinó sobre el hombro de su paralizado esposo susurrándole con un "forzado" tono de afecto—. Después lo discutiremos, querido.

—Pero…

— ¿Pero por qué no nos lo dijo antes? —Millia se adelantó a Akane impaciente y desesperada.

—Niñas, ya es suficiente, cálmense un poco. Ustedes han sufrido mucho, tienen suficientes preocupaciones, ¿para qué afligirlas con mis problemas? Además, después de lo sucedido meses atrás, sé que él se encuentra bien, ¿o no era eso lo que querían decirme?

Akane no podía creerlo. Durante de todo ese tiempo, los largos meses en que estuvieron en Asgard, Nodoka había guardado el doloroso secreto de saber la verdad. Otra vez se sintió protegida cuando en su arrogancia había creído lo contrario, ¿por qué nunca conseguía estar por delante de la situación? Miró a Millia y descubrió que la chica, impactada y quizás pensando lo mismo que ella, derramaba lágrimas de alivio.

—Millia, estás llorando —le dijo torpemente.

Ella le respondió tras mirarla, cambiando su perplejidad por una encantadora sonrisa.

—Tú también, Akane.

La chica se llevó la mano al rostro y sintió la humedad de sus propias lágrimas. Los ojos de Nodoka Saotome se humedecieron hasta que ya no pudo mantener la calmada sonrisa. Día tras día en que ella se había cuestionado sus propios recuerdos y cordura terminaban ahora con la confirmación que esas dos niñas le habían traído. Kapsuo estaba vivo.

— ¿Dónde está él? Quizás… —reaccionó bruscamente mirando con ilusión la puerta— ¿No habrá venido con ustedes?

—Él está bien, señora Nodoka, pero no ha podido acompañarnos —Millia respondió formalmente inclinando la cabeza. Se la veía más repuesta al descubrir la alegría de la mujer y lo ávida que se hallaba por saber de su hijo perdido, en especial por el deseo oculto que guardaba, de que Kapsuo Saotome consiguiera reintegrarse en una vida normal junto a su familia—. Aunque tampoco se encuentra ya bajo la sombra Loki. Está a salvo y seguro —supuso, porque en realidad no estaba segura y deseó sentir la misma confianza que expresaban sus labios.

Genma suspiró aliviado, en lugar de alegrarse por la noticia de Kapsuo, más se había contentado con saber que aquel joven no estaba allí. Había temido encontrarse de frente a un asesino de Asgard dispuesto a ajusticiarlo por no haberlo protegido en el pasado. Akane lo notó y no pudo evitar demostrar su enojo cruzándose de brazos. El hombre tuvo un destello de lucidez y una astuta sonrisa se formó en su maquiavélica boca. ¡Tenía un hijo, todavía le quedaba uno! No se había perdido nada y rápidamente sacó cuentas felices.

— ¡Entonces nuestras familias sí podrán unirse después de todo! Akane podrá casarse con Kapsuo y todo arreglado…

Akane dio un con la palma en el tatami con tanta fuerza que provocó un estremecimiento en la alcoba. Genma la miró aterrado al descubrir la oscura aura que comenzaba a irradiar.

—Creo… —aspiró profundamente recurriendo a todas las fuerzas que disponía para no atacar al padre de Ranma, y únicamente por respeto a la señora Nodoka que se encontraba presente— Creo que eso ya no será posible, tío… Genma.

— ¿Por qué no? Además tú no puedes desobedecer la voluntad de tus mayores, niña, cuando lo discuta con Soun… ¡Ah!

Genma dio un grito de horror cayendo hacia atrás, cuando fue interrumpido por la katana de Nodoka, el acero había cortado el aire deteniéndose justo delante de su rostro.

—Genma, "querido", ¿podrías guardar silencio un momento? Akane tiene que decirnos algo primero. Lo siento, querida, puedes continuar.

—Gracias, tía Nodoka. Casi olvido lo más importante de todo —Akane posó una mano sobre el hombro de Millia con orgullo—. Es mejor que tú se lo digas.

— ¿Yo? —Millia chilló como si fuera a desfallecer, todo el miedo de antes regresó a su cuerpo tembloroso— Akane, no me hagas esto —suplicó en un murmullo con una mirada desvalida—, por favor.

—No seas cobarde —le murmuró en respuesta.

— ¿Cobarde? Pero…

—Deja de insistir que no voy a hacerlo por ti.

— ¿Aunque te lo ruegue?

—Millia, no estás ayudándome —se quejó Akane ante lo ridícula que se había tornado la situación—, ¿quieres decirlo ya?

—Yo soy la que necesita ayuda y tú me estás empujando, qué terrible amiga eres.

— ¿Mala amiga? Yo no fui la que se comió "mi ensalada".

— ¡Todavía me guardas rencor por eso! Akane, fue un golpe bajo, sabes que lo hice para motivarte a comer.

—Pues ahora yo te estoy motivando a hablar, ¿y me lo agradeces tratándome así?

Nodoka estalló en una carcajada al ver como las chicas discutían en susurros que ahora parecían gritos.

—Niñas, niñas, por favor, no sigan. Si ambas tienen algo que decirme, no teman, ya me han dado una gran alegría en este día al traerme noticias de Kapsuo. A esta familia le hacían falta esa clase de bendiciones. Si hay algo que quieran decirme las escucharé. Aunque se trate de una noticia amarga, no importa, porque…

— ¡Estoy embarazada!

Millia gritó aferrando con los puños los pliegues del vestido. Con el rostro inclinado no se atrevía a mirar a la mujer. Nodoka parpadeó confundida, aquello era una maravillosa noticia pero algo más la intrigaba, ¿por qué era importante que esa niña se lo dijera, en el mismo día en que le trajeron noticias del mayor de sus hijos? Cuando lo adivinó miró severamente a Akane, la que no bajó la mirada reteniendo la dureza de Nodoka con una actitud tanto o más seria que ella.

— ¿Es una broma, Akane?

—No, tía, no lo es.

—Pero, ¿dónde?

Akane esperó a que Millia respondiera, al mirarla la notó temblorosa, asustada. Respondió por ella.

—Se conocieron en Francia, durante una peligrosa misión en París semanas atrás.

— ¿Francia, París? —Nodoka encontró extrañas esas palabras, sin sentido dentro de su cabeza llena de ideas furiosas. Recordó los noticieros sobre el suceso ocurrido poco tiempo atrás en otra lejana parte del mundo y el revuelo que causó la existencia de una criatura mítica. Cuando asoció aquellas ideas se sintió más tranquila—. Ahora lo comprendo. Millia, ¿tu conociste a mi hijo Kapsuo en París?

Millia asintió lentamente.

—Y… —Nodoka, con las mejillas sonrosadas, trataba de mostrarse severa— ¿Estás esperando un hijo de él?

Volvió a asentir silenciosa. Nodoka dio un largo suspiro dirigiéndose otra vez a Akane.

— ¿Ella siempre es así?

La chica puso los ojos en el cielo.

—Siempre. O casi, se le quita la timidez cuando se trata de quitarles la comida a otros.

Millia sollozó, no sabía si de emoción o vergüenza por la broma de Akane.

Nodoka se deslizó por el tatami apoyando las manos en el piso, quedando frente a Millia casi tocándose por las rodillas. Posó una mano sobre las frías manos de la chica, la otra mano la llevó al mentón de Millia obligándola a levantar el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué tienes miedo? Es la segunda maravillosa noticia que me han traído en este día, deberías sentir orgullo.

—Lo siento. Lo siento —las lágrimas de Millia seguían cayendo— Lo siento.

Ante la mala costumbre de disculparse de la chica, Nodoka volvió a buscar a Akane con una pregunta en su mirada.

—Siempre —Akane insistió conmovida.

.

4

.

La alegría resonó esa noche en casa de la familia Tendo. Genma, olvidándose de sus reparos, celebraba cogido del brazo de su amigo Soun la llegada de un nuevo nieto. Entre los dos armaban nuevos planes, ya que si no fue posible unir a sus hijos, bien podían hacerlo con la generación siguiente. Mal recordaban que todo el plan del compromiso había sido una estrategia concertada antiguamente por Freyr para proteger a Ranma, ahora demostraban que realmente deseaban unir a las familias, por la profunda amistad que se profesaban bajo la excusa de preservar el arte. Agitados derramaban desvergonzadamente el sake ante la molesta mirada de las chicas.

Iris se encontraba radiante de felicidad, contagiada por la exaltación de los adultos. Ganándose también algunos yenes de parte de su tía Nabiki, que la incentivó a preguntar a los adultos: "¿De dónde vienen los bebés?". La niña no comprendía la razón por la que todos se abochornaban con tan tonta pregunta que no entendía, pero más se divertida al escuchar las carcajadas de Nabiki, la que le cerraba el ojo tras cada éxito en su misión. Happosai comenzó a cantar, borrachos se le unieron Genma y Soun. Iris también les hizo coro pronunciando mal todas las palabras al no conocerlas. Genma trató que Millia bebiera un poco de sake para celebrar la ocasión, pero Nina la defendió oportunamente de una patada, cogiendo a continuación a la avergonzada chica celosamente por los hombros apartándola para el lado donde las mujeres miraban a los escandalosos hombres con reprobación.

Akane dejó la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El jardín se encontraba un poco frío pero no le importó, ya que la refrescó un poco del enrarecido ambiente del interior. Se sentó en el borde de la casa mirando las estrellas, con los pies desnudos rozando la humedad del césped que le provocó cosquillas. La sonrisa fue desapareciendo lentamente de los labios sonrosados.

"Debí haber sido yo."

Se dio un duro golpe en la frente con la palma extendida, pero no retiró la mano, inclinando la cabeza para descansar el peso del cuerpo en los codos, que a su vez apoyó sobre las piernas.

"Soy horrible, cómo puedo pensar algo así. Debería sentirme feliz por Millia, por todos."

Sumida en su distracción no percibió a la persona que silenciosamente se sentó a su lado. La elegancia de Nodoka resplandecía en cada uno de los gestos que cuidadosamente realizaba al moverse con el tradicional kimono. La mujer se quedó mirando las estrellas sin interrumpir a la joven hasta que ésta tardíamente se percató de su presencia. Akane la miró girando un poco la cabeza, todavía con el rostro tras las manos. Se irguió rápidamente avergonzada.

— ¡Tía Nodoka! Ah, yo sólo estaba tomando un poco de aire.

—No tienes que excusarte, querida.

Guardaron otro prolongado silencio. Los ruidos al interior de la casa parecían lejanos, como de otro mundo en comparación a la lentitud con que el aire mecía las hojas del viejo árbol en el jardín. Akane intentó sonreír a pesar de la evidente frustración que emanaba de sus ojos.

—Debe estar muy feliz, tía. Finalmente será abuela.

—Sí, Akane, estoy muy contenta; Seré abuela por segunda vez.

— ¿Segunda vez…? —Akane guardó silencio al recordar a Iris— Oh, ya veo.

Nodoka se tomó un tiempo prudente antes de continuar, dándole espacio suficiente a Akane para pensar y calmarse de la turbación que parecía afectarla.

—Ranma y tú me bendijeron con Iris. Ahora Kapsuo, mi otro hijo al que creía perdido, del que dolorosamente ignoré su existencia, vuelve a mi vida gracias a Millia y la nieta que pronto ha de nacer. Akane, llegar a esta casa siempre significó gran alegría para mí, porque aquí he recuperado todo lo que antes se me había arrebatado. Incluso más, mucho más de lo que siempre rogué al cielo volver a tener.

—Tía Nodoka, yo…

—Déjame continuar, Akane —la mujer suspiró lánguidamente cerrando los ojos, saboreando el aroma de la fría noche de primavera—. Me has traído muchas alegrías. Primero me ayudaste más de lo que yo habría imaginado para recuperar a mi hijo Ranma, nos ayudaste a los dos a reencontrarnos a pesar de los problemas que te provocamos.

—Nunca ha sido una molestia, tía.

—Lo sé, querida, pero eso no quita lo mucho que hemos abusado de la hospitalidad de tu familia. Además de ayudarme con Ranma ambos me dieron a Iris, que ha sido una alegría y un consuelo en estos difíciles tiempos. Esa niña posee una fuerza envidiable.

—Sí, es increíble. A veces pienso que es mucho más fuerte que yo. No por nada es la hija de una gran reina del mundo de Asgard.

—"Y no por nada" es ahora tu hija también. Akane, no te menosprecies a ti misma, Iris ha cambiado mucho desde que llegó. Ya se está pareciendo cada día más a ti.

—No bromee, ¿qué haría si ella luego se acostumbra golpear a sus compañeros de clases? Sería terrible.

Ambas mujeres rieron por la broma. Tras unos momentos se calmaron admirando la belleza de la fuente. Desde donde se encontraban podían ver el reflejo de la luna sobre el pequeño círculo de agua.

—Te has convertido en la mejor madre que podía haber deseado para mi nieta. A pesar de que tuve mis dudas al principio, por tu edad, lo que ahora me apena reconocer y te pido perdón. Has demostrado de nuevo estar a la altura como toda una mujer de la familia Saotome.

—Tía, no soy una Saotome. No alcancé a serlo.

—Lo eres para mí, querida. Siempre lo fuiste, y siempre lo serás.

—Tía Nodoka, ¿lo dice de verdad? ¿Nunca pensó en las otras chicas?

— ¿En ellas? Deja de bromear, Akane. ¿No recuerdas la primera vez que las conocí? ¡Destruyeron mi casa! Sin mencionar lo maltratado que terminaba mi Ranma cuando debía tratar con alguna de ellas.

—Oh, bueno, pero yo también golpeaba a Ranma… A veces… ¡Cuándo se lo tenía merecido! —concluyó con el puño en alto en un arrebato de honestidad, tras haber recordado los desagradables momentos en que "las otras prometidas" se colgaban del joven como si les perteneciera.

—Por eso siempre fuiste una perfecta mujer de la familia Saotome. Mientras esas chicas destruían mi hogar, tú sabías perfectamente "en quién había que colocar esos puños".

Akane parpadeó confundida, sólo se percató de que también era una broma cuando Nodoka estalló en una melódica risa. Se le unió forzando la sonrisa no muy segura de sí debía sentirse halagada u ofendida.

— ¡Ay! —Nodoka respiró profundamente agotada de tanto reír—, qué recuerdos, parecen años desde esos días a pesar que no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que todo comenzó. Pero no pensemos en lo triste. Todavía tengo más que agradecerte, porque me traes ahora más alegrías como ya te mencioné: noticias de Kapsuo y la existencia de mi segunda nieta. No, no intentes negarlo, Akane, sé que tú has protegido a Millia todo este tiempo. Puedo notar como la has guardado a ella y la has traído a casa. Sigues cuidando de mi familia, ¿cómo puedo agradecer todo lo que has hecho por los míos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene que darme las gracias por nada, tía Nodoka, es lo mismo que hubiera hecho Ranma en mi lugar.

—Pero tú lo hiciste. Ahora que lo pienso creo que tienes razón, hay algo que Ranma me ha dado y que siempre estaré en deuda con mi hijo, y quisiera también agradecerle —la señora miró con mayor interés las estrellas en el oscuro cielo—, desde donde quiera que él nos esté vigilando y guardando en este momento.

Cogiendo a la chica por sorpresa posó una mano sobre su cabeza en un gesto de ternura.

—Gracias a él he conocido y ganado a la mejor de las hijas que una madre podría desear; fuerte, orgullosa y responsable de su familia.

Akane emocionada no pudo responder. Inclinó la cabeza y asintió torpemente.

—Ahora, Akane, hay algo que quiero decirte —Nodoka dudó, no sabía si era el momento adecuado. Finalmente se decidió a hablar—. Sé cuánto amaste a mi hijo y siento que no tengo derecho de pedirte esto, pero… Eres joven todavía, algún día podrías querer rehacer tu vida y si así lo decides tienes que saber que no te juzgaré, por el contrario, siempre tendrás mi apoyo. Tampoco dejaré de amarte como a una hija, sólo porque no…

Akane dejó de escucharla erizándosele hasta la punta del último de sus cabellos. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué aceptara la muerte de Ranma y siquiera con su vida? ¿Qué no debía sentirse culpable por nada? Mientras Nodoka intentaba hablar, tan dolida como Akane por reconocer así la muerte de su propio hijo, pero esforzándose por algo que ella creía necesario para proteger la felicidad futura de Akane, la chica empuñó las manos marcando con las uñas el piso de madera.

—No voy a aceptarlo —susurró en un tono sombrío, escalofriante.

—Akane, escúchame, sé como debes sentirte, algún día me comprenderás y entonces quiero que recuerdes mis palabras, y no vayas a sentirte presionada…

— ¡No voy a aceptarlo!

Gritó incorporándose bruscamente. Las manos seguían empuñadas a los costados de su cuerpo vibrando intensamente. ¡Cómo se atrevía, ella, la madre de Ranma, a negar la existencia de su hijo! La miró con tal rabia que al principio no se percató de lo que estaba haciendo. La mente de Akane oscureció producto del dolor y la ira que comenzaban a dominarla. Algo oscuro comenzó a sentir como un frío profundo dentro de su pecho, mientras en su mente no cesaba de gritar las mismas palabras una y otra vez: Claro que la tía Nodoka podía hacerlo, podía olvidarlo, ¡porque tenía otro hijo, podía reemplazarlo!

"Una hechicera jamás debe perder el control".

La voz de Freya hizo eco en su quebrada mente, como un suave murmullo que se alzó por encima de las otras cientos de voces que le hablaban desde lo más lastimado de su ser.

Entonces reaccionó. Abrió los ojos como si hubiera sido abofeteada en sus pensamientos. Observó, víctima del espanto que sentía ante su propio odio, detenidamente a la mujer sentada a su lado. Ella era su tía Nodoka, la madre de Ranma; y sólo una madre podía sentir tanto o más dolor que ella por la muerte de Ranma, como lo comprendía desde que asumió el cuidado de Iris, sintiendo con toda su alma lo mucho que implicaba el amor hacia un hijo.

Los ojos de Nodoka se encontraban humedecidos a pesar de intentar forzar una temblorosa sonrisa, como fuera ella la que quisiera mantener la calma en esa situación. ¿Sufría por Ranma, o por ella? ¿Por ambos? La vergüenza nubló sus ojos también, tenía deseos de huir pero ella ya no podía dejarse llevar por la debilidad. Se sentó otra vez, lentamente, agotada como si toda la rabia sentida ahora se hubiera vuelto contra su propio cuerpo por haberse contenido. Le dolieron las manos lastimadas con sus propias uñas.

Exhaló lánguidamente todo el aire en su pecho antes de atreverse a pedir disculpas.

—Lo lamento mucho, tía Nodoka… —se mordió los labios conteniendo la angustia, hasta que dueña otra vez de sus emociones pudo continuar— No sé lo que me sucedió.

Sí sabía lo que le había sucedido, no se arrepentía tampoco de seguir creyendo como lo hacía. Pero también debía reconocer que Nodoka ignoraba sobre sus planes para salvar a Ranma. Para esa mujer a su lado no había ninguna esperanza que la mantuviera en pie como a ella, que vivía con el sueño de devolverlo a la vida gracias a la magia de Asgard. Sí, quizás Nodoka tenía una, la de su otro hijo. ¿Pero no había ignorado esa mujer la existencia de Kapsuo durante semanas? ¿O desde que lo recordó no había sido el doble su dolor al temer por la vida de uno de sus hijos mientras lloraba la muerte del otro? Qué egoísta se sintió otra vez, por creer que su pena era mayor a la del resto.

Siempre le sucedía lo mismo y por más que se prometía pensar antes de actuar parecía que sus sentimientos la superaban en aquellos violentos arrebatos. ¿Cuándo iba a madurar? No quería reconocer que a los ojos de muchos, dada su corta edad, seguía siendo una niña que el destino quiso colocar en el lugar de una gran señora con responsabilidades. ¡Qué alguien la ayudara! Parecía pedir a gritos en los momentos en que flaqueaban sus fuerzas y su alma se doblaba hasta amenazar con quebrarse, en esos momentos donde perdía los estribos y volvía a actuar como la cría impetuosa que, tras una pequeña victoria, había imaginado vencida y exiliada en lo profundo de su corazón, donde también ocultaba sus más terribles inseguridades.

—Yo soy la que debe pedirte perdón, sólo he conseguido reabrir la herida. Nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Si me odias lo entenderé.

—No, tía, la culpa es únicamente mía. No debí excederme de esa manera. Usted sólo está intentando ayudarme y se lo agradezco.

—Te has exigido mucho, y yo aquí pidiéndote todavía más. Akane, no debes tratar de ser cortés conmigo, si lo haces pensaré que no eres honesta porque desconfías de mí. Cometo errores, como todos, no soy mejor que tú sólo por tener unos años más.

Akane alzó los ojos encontrándose con los de Nodoka. ¿Esa mujer sabía lo que estaba pensando?

—Confío en ti, querida, por eso intento serte de utilidad. A pesar que ninguno de los adultos en esta casa ha sido capaz de protegerlos, en ningún momento. Hemos dejado toda la responsabilidad en ustedes los más jóvenes. Debería sentirme avergonzada.

Con la amargura pesando en el corazón Nodoka se levantó lentamente, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró, cuando Akane la detuvo.

—Tía, espere un momento.

— ¿Sí, querida?

—Jamás me daré por vencida. Y eso lo haré porque sé que todos me están apoyando a su manera.

Nodoka confundida no supo qué responder, pero la sonrisa de Akane disipó todos sus temores sintiéndose perdonada y otra vez querida por la chica. Se alegró también y en respuesta repitió la reverencia inclinando la cabeza más que al principio.

.

Akane miraba detenidamente la entrada de la escuela de Iris. Una de las madres que allí se encontraba la reconoció como aquella chica que venía tiempo atrás a buscar a su hija vestida con uniforme de preparatoria y silenciosamente se alejó de ella. A pesar de que Akane ya no vestía el uniforme de la escuela Furinkan y aparentaba ligeramente más edad de la que realmente tenía, dado el aire maduro y calmado en su mirada, así también por las ropas recatadas y algo sencillas que usaba con llamativa elegancia, no se libró de los rumores que un grupo de mujeres mantenía sobre ella en un rincón apartado del portón. Akane se rió, ellas no imaginaban que el refinado oído de la chica, dado su entrenamiento en Asgard, podía escucharlas a la perfección.

Nina a su lado no parecía tan contenta y de vez en cuando miraba a las demás mujeres murmurando gruñidos. La chaqueta oscura de cuero con estampados de calaveras, pantalones ajustados con roturas y la fina cadena que colgaba alrededor de la cintura, resaltaban aún más la agresividad de su presencia.

—Deja de hacer eso —le recomendó Akane tras descubrirla otra vez amenazando con la mirada a una madre del grupo de chismosas.

—Tienes más paciencia de la que deberías, Akane. ¿Sabes lo que esas idiotas están diciendo a tus espaldas?

—Lo sé, también puedo escucharlas.

— ¿No te molesta?

— ¿Debería?

La chica no le daba mayor importancia a lo que pensara la gente sobre ella. Era verdad que en el pequeño mundo en el que vivía, fuera de su familia, no era muy bien observada por tener una hija a su edad. No tenía tampoco intención de estar disculpándose ni explicarles que Iris era adoptada, no se sentía avergonzada de que pensaran que de verdad era su hija, por el contrario deseaba a menudo que sí lo fuera. Más vergüenza deberían tener esas mujeres, pensó con tristeza, al reconocer que había asuntos mucho más importantes de los que preocuparse que andar juzgando la vida de una jovencita como ella. Los humanos eran criaturas egoístas y realmente imbéciles en ciertos momentos. Más que rabia, aquellas personas llenas de prejuicios le inspiraban lástima.

Nina Dalange resopló una mezcla de suspiro y maldición cruzando los brazos con impaciencia. Akane apenas movió los ojos hacia ella antes de volverlos hacia el frente manteniendo su actitud relajada y pensativa.

—Si te sientes incómoda podrías ir a casa, no es necesario que me protejas. Recuerda que ya no estás bajo mis órdenes.

—De seguir a tus órdenes ya te habrías deshecho de mí, ¿no es así? —la valquiria dio una risotada ante la confusión de Akane— Pero como una amiga tendrás que soportarme porque no te pienso dejar en ningún momento sin vigilancia, no después de lo que hemos pasado.

—Gracias.

Sonrojada la valquiria evitó la cándida mirada de Akane que la hizo sentir incómoda.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada. Sólo cállate y deja de decir cosas vergonzosas.

Otra preocupación perturbó la paz de Akane. Nina lo notó y adivinó lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿Estará bien? —Akane preguntó perdiendo la seguridad que había aparentado hasta ese momento.

— ¿Hablas de Millia? Sí, no tienes de qué preocuparte, sólo fue un ligero malestar. Pero ya verás que la medicina de Asgard le sentará de maravillas.

—No lo sé —Akane cerró las manos cogiendo los pliegues de la larga falda que le llegaba a los tobillos—, no se veía muy bien esta mañana. ¿Las hadas siempre tienen…?

— ¿Qué si un hada padece de embarazos difíciles? Algo —Nina se rascó la cabeza insegura—, recuerda que no es natural para su especie parir crías. Además esa tonta es un caso especial, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando quiso tener una hija, sabes que su especie puede quedar encinta cuando quieren. Todavía no tiene el valor de explicarme qué se le pasó por la cabeza cuando quiso tener una hija de ese sujeto. Pero ya no vale la pena regañarla. Lo hecho, hecho está. Sólo debemos asegurarnos que esa niña no vaya a crecer tan boba como su madre.

"Ella es un caso especial", repitió Akane en su mente aumentando sus temores.

La salud de Millia decaía en días y mejoraba en otros. Las hadas normalmente nacían de las flores y cristales de Gimle, pero Millia era especial al haber sido concebida por Hel, la reina infernal. La princesa de Nilfhel nació débil y frágil. Secuestrada por el Yngvi Frey terminó en el hogar de la sabia Amatista, hada de Gimle y uno de los personajes más respetados de Asgard mientras vivió. Para salvar la vida de Millia, Amatista mezcló su propia sangre con la del bebé en un oscuro ritual transformando parte de la esencia de la princesa en un hada también. Sacrificando gran parte de su tiempo de vida.

Sin embargo, sumando a las dos naturalezas que luchaban dentro de la nieta de Amatista, el embarazo significaba otro problema. Porque la niña que crecía en el vientre de Millia tenía la sangre de Kapsuo Saotome, hermano mayor de Ranma y también poseedor de otra conflictiva combinación de esencias al ser descendiente de los señores Vanir.

— ¡Deja de preocuparte! —Nina le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro, al descubrirla callada y pensando otra vez en Millia, que la hizo inclinarse hacia el frente. Para estallar en carcajadas burlándose de su enojo— No vale la pena amargarse por lo que no podemos arreglar. Ya verás que esa idiota va a estar bien, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

—Lo sé, tú la aprecias mucho también.

— ¿Yo, a esa cerebro de polilla? ¡No digas bobadas!

Ahora fue Akane la que estalló en risas ante la ofuscación de la orgullosa Nina. Aunque no lo reconociera, tras el reciente malestar de Millia, había sido Nina la que sin pensarlo dos veces regresó a Asgard de madrugada sólo para suplicar a la dama Freya alguna ayuda para la salud de la hada.

Los niños comenzaron a salir de la escuela siendo recibidos por sus padres. Iris apareció corriendo, abriéndose camino entre ellos. Se había vuelto popular a pesar de su corta edad entre sus compañeros que no dejaban de intentar saludarla mirándola embobados.

— ¡Oh, Señora Saotome! Qué placer verla de nuevo —la saludó la señorita Midori, maestra de Iris.

—Akane, llámeme sólo Akane —se sentía mal por tener que mantener todavía aquella mentira de que se había casado con Ranma, aunque había sido la mejor opción que tenía para evitar cualquier problemas legal por la adopción de Iris. También debía agradecer a Nabiki su ayuda con el falso papeleo que necesitaron para la escuela.

— ¿Y su amiga…?

—Nina Dalange—respondió la aludida bruscamente, mirando en otra dirección como si no quisiera ser parte de la conversación. El cabello dorado y la tez brillante, que la hacían parecer una extranjera del frío norte occidental de Midgard, llamaban la atención al resto, además de su ya llamativa peligrosa belleza.

—Me alegra que últimamente pueda venir por Iris. Nos había contado que usted se encontraba en un viaje muy importante.

—Sí, sí, fue por culpa de un asunto familiar —la tristeza en su mirada advirtió a Midori que podría tratarse de un tema doloroso. Normalmente era el tipo de gesto que se realizaba cuando fallecía un pariente cercano y querido.

— ¿Y cómo se encuentra el señor Saotome?

Nina apretó los dientes. Akane por un momento se impresionó, tarde recordó que en Nerima nadie sabía de la muerte de Ranma por tratarse de un asunto de Asgard. Tuvo dificultades para recuperar el aliento, cuando fue salvada oportunamente por la intromisión de la pequeña Iris.

—Papá está trabajando mucho, anoche me llamó. Él está muy bien, ¿verdad, mamá?

— ¿Yo, qué? Ah, sí... Sí, él está bien, muy bien.

—Me alegro.

Akane intentó sonreír, era increíble que esa pequeña tuviera tanta fuerza y astucia para mentir protegiendo los secretos familiares. Después de todo, concluyó Akane, en realidad era la hija de una gran reina. Tras despedirse un niño se acercó a Iris. Se saludaron con un rápido y divertido choque de manos que provocó gracia en las dos chicas que los observaban, y un poco la preocupación y nostalgia de Akane al notar que Iris se estaba comportando más como un chico que una chica. Cuando la madre del niño apareció cogiéndolo por el brazo con innecesaria brusquedad.

—Takeshi, te he dicho que no te juntes con esa niña, no sabes qué tipo de madre tiene —lo regañó en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada por Akane.

Akane apretó los dientes, la mirada de Nina se enfrió. Pero más fue el coraje de Takeshi que ignorando completamente el enojo de su madre volvió a Iris para despedirse con mucha más energía que antes.

—Nos vemos mañana, Iris.

—Hasta mañana, Takeshi —respondió la pequeña con la mano en alto. Apenas la mujer se hubo alejado tirando de la mano de su hijo, Iris agregó con fuerza—. Mujer idiota.

— ¡Iris! —la regañó Akane.

La niña se mostró fingidamente arrepentida torciendo los labios con disgusto llevándose ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, y Nina no fue de mucha ayuda riéndose de toda la situación.

—Esta mocosa tiene el valor de una valquiria. Apenas volvamos a casa te entrenaré personalmente.

—Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero nadie le va a enseñar a mi hija a usar una peligrosa espada.

—Mamá, yo quiero aprender.

— ¡Claro que no! Nina, deja de meterle ideas en la cabeza a Iris, ella es muy joven para eso.

— ¿Y a los diez? —Nina insistió mitad en broma, mitad súplica al sentirse tentada con la idea de tener una nueva alumna.

—Muy pequeña —Akane mantuvo con firmeza.

— ¿Quince?

—No.

— ¿Cuándo cumpla veinte?

—Nunca.

—Por los dioses, Akane, mírate, apenas tienes diecisiete, perdón, casi dieciocho y ya eres la señora de la magia de Midgard. ¿No crees que estés siendo muy sobre protectora con Iris?

—Sí, mamá, tía Nina tiene razón.

—A callar las dos si no quieren que me enfade seriamente —cerró los ojos solemne ante la frustración de las otras dos, para luego entreabrir uno y agregar divertida—, la única que le va a enseñar a luchar soy yo. Primero te instruirás en el arte, después en lo que quieras.

— ¡Mamá! —Iris reclamó frunciendo el rostro, era conocido por la familia que a la niña le encantaba la esgrima, pero no tanto las artes marciales.

Al doblar en una esquina Nina se quedó quieta y perpleja, porque Akane guiando a Iris de la mano caminó en la dirección opuesta. La chica también se detuvo unos metros más adelante.

—Nina, qué haces, muévete.

— ¿Pero que no íbamos a casa?

La mirada de Akane fue misteriosa, tanto como la sonrisa que le dedicó en ese instante.

—Creo que se me hoy se me ha antojado comer fuera. ¿Qué dices, Iris, quieres ir a un restaurante?

Iris asintió. Nina las siguió sintiéndose confundida. De pronto tuvo la extraña ocurrencia de que la mirada de Akane le pareció tan insondable como lo eran las que siempre dedicaba la dama Freya a los suyos.

.

5

.

Apenas se encontraron ante la entrada del "Café gato", Nina palideció. El recuerdo de Mouse y su responsabilidad estaban todavía latentes. Sin embargo, Akane no le permitió dudar.

—Yo seré la que hable, tú no dirás nada —ordenó con brusquedad, el mismo tono de voz que tenía cuando se hallaban ante peligro dirigiendo a los Dragones de Belenus.

La valquiria se encontraba muy perturbada como para haberle respondido, y se limitó a asentir obedientemente. Cuando ingresaron la pequeña Iris se soltó de la mano de su madre y corrió alrededor de las mesas, se detuvo repentinamente mirando hacia todos lados con energía para escoger una mesa cerca del centro, corriendo a ocupar un lugar como si lo fueran a perder, cuando en realidad todavía no había nadie más a esa hora. Se acomodó trepando a la silla rápidamente y con las manos sobre el mantel las esperó con la digna paciencia de un monarca. Akane, risueña, la alcanzó acomodándose en otra silla a su lado. Nina ocupó la tercera silla frente a la pequeña.

—Akane, ¿qué tienes en mente? —preguntó Nina.

Le respondió sólo con un gesto llevando un dedo a los labios para que guardara silencio, luego siguió actuando como una madre normal atendiendo y también regañando a Iris para que no jugara con los palillos que se encontraban en una fuente en el centro de la mesa.

—Estimados clientes, Shampoo los atenderá, qué desear… ¡Tú!

Shampoo se quedó perpleja mirando a los únicos clientes que habían llegado tan temprano al restaurante. Akane y Shampoo no se habían visto desde mucho antes de la muerte de Mouse, el que no parecía haber sido suficiente tiempo para ésta última. Un profundo resentimiento guardaba la amazona hacia esa chica que le había quitado todo lo que ella creía valioso, y ahora, como un insulto, se la encontraban en su propio hogar. Sin embargo, Akane no reparó en su gesto, siguió atendiendo a Iris, luego le hizo un par de preguntas a Nina sin importancia sobre el clima en esos días, para después apoyar los codos en la mesa y cruzar los dedos bajo el mentón en un gesto de descanso.

—Hola, Shampoo. ¿Podrías traernos tres órdenes de ramen? Y te pediría también una cuchara para mi hija, ella todavía no sabe usar muy bien los palillos.

— ¡Mamá! —Iris le dedicó una mirada asesina a su madre por humillarla públicamente en algo que para la pequeña era todavía muy vergonzoso. Esa amenaza causó la nerviosa risa de Nina, que intentaba relajarse a pesar del tenso ambiente que había entre esas dos chicas. ¿Qué demonios pretendía Akane? Pero nada en sus gestos o palabras parecía revelárselo.

—Chica violenta…

—Es Akane —la corrigió bruscamente en un tono que parecía demostrar superioridad—, conoces mi nombre. Es hora de que comiences a emplearlo, lo has hecho antes, no debería ser tan difícil pronunciarlo. Por lo menos cuando me trates como a una clienta, porque eso es lo que soy ahora.

Shampoo guardó un frío silencio. Akane alzó una ceja esperándola.

—"Akane" —repitió Shampoo muy lentamente como si cada sílaba le supiera amarga en el paladar—, ¿desean pedir algo más?

—Nada más.

—Shampoo traerá enseguida la orden. Esperar un momento.

Se retiró arrastrando los pies con rabia.

—No crees que se atreva a envenenarnos, ¿o sí? —Nina intentó mostrarse divertida, pero algo en su interior la hacía creer que la amazona sí sería capaz de hacerlo.

—Quizás —respondió con desinterés encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo otra vez su atención a Iris. Comenzó a contarles a ambas divertidas historias, de las aventuras que muchas veces habían comenzado y terminado en ese lugar, con Ranma siempre en el centro de todas.

Nina estalló en carcajadas al escuchar el último relato de Akane.

—Increíble, ¿el cobarde de Ranma osó tocarte el trasero?

—No lo tienes que decir de esa manera —respondió la chica sonrojada forzando una sonrisa.

—Papá es un pervertido —agregó Iris, juzgando con aires de mujer adulta.

—Y tú, enana, que sabes de eso —dijo Nina, para reír de nuevo.

Shampoo llegó interrumpiéndolas con una bandeja en las manos. Sirvió rápidamente los tres cuencos de ramen y se quedó observando la situación.

—"Akane" parecer muy animada, a pesar de desaparición de prometido.

Akane no demostró sus sentimientos, pero el silencio fue evidente. Hasta que Iris agregó riéndose.

—Hablamos que a papá Ranma le gustaba tocarle el trasero a mamá Akane.

— ¡Iris! —Akane olvidó su molestia sonrojándose hasta las orejas— Y tú no te rías —trató de amonestar a Nina sin éxito.

La broma tampoco causó gracia a la amazona, perdiendo la irónica sonrisa que tenía. Se retiró con un rápido giro, casi un gesto de desprecio, volviendo a la cocina. Al mirar por encima de su hombro descubrió con mayor enfado que ellas ni siquiera repararon en su gesto y seguían conversando animadamente. Una herida estaba abierta en el corazón de Shampoo. ¿Cómo se atrevían a reír después de la muerte de Mouse? Se detuvo a mitad de la cocina sorprendida por sus propios pensamientos. Mouse era un idiota, murió por entrometido, pero, ¿no era también un miembro de la tribu? ¿Estaba bien sentir lástima por él entonces? ¿Sólo era lástima lo que sentía? Cada día atendiendo solo con su abuela el restaurante le parecía cada vez más insípida la rutina y profundo el vacío que el torpe muchacho había dejado en ese lugar. Las risas de Akane y sus acompañantes la enfadaron tanto que golpeó con las manos el mesón en la cocina.

— ¿Qué sucede, Shampoo? Te noto alterada.

—Bisabuela, no suceder nada a Shampoo.

La anciana se quedó observándola ante la obvia mentira, cuando escuchó las risas provenir desde los comedores.

—Es temprano para tener clientes.

—Ser estúpida Akane, niña fastidiosa y amiga entrometida, venir a comer.

— ¿Dijiste Akane? —Los ojos de la anciana se abrieron enormes ante la sorpresa— ¡Bisnieta tonta, por qué no me avisaste antes! Esperaba su visita.

La amazona se quedó paralizada en la cocina cuando vio correr a brincos de bastón a su bisabuela hacia los comedores. ¿Se había enfadado realmente con ella? ¿O estaría asustada por el extraño gesto que no había visto en el rostro de su bisabuela en mucho tiempo? Shampoo no pudo reprimir la curiosidad, algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo allí. Apenas volvió en sí corrió tras Cologne, para hallar una escena que le pareció irreal.

Akane comía con tranquilidad, llevándose una porción tras otra muy lentamente a la boca, con la distinción en cada uno de sus gestos que había adquirido tras sus continuas cenas en compañía de la dama Freya. Iris se quedó quieta mirando con curiosidad algo que a su corta edad no comprendía. Nina, igual de asombrada pero sin decir palabra, bajó los palillos para apreciar mejor una situación que no le era del todo extraña por su vida en Asgard, pero que no entendía en ese momento. La anciana matriarca Cologne había depositado el bastón en el piso para inclinarse ante la mesa de Akane en una pronunciada reverencia, llevando la frente hasta rozar el suelo como si se encontrara en presencia del mismísimo emperador. Más embarazoso se tornó para Nina la actitud de Akane, en que seguía comiendo sin mirar a la anciana con un descaro que le pareció extraño en la dulce y considerada chica, aunque lo reconocía como una de las costumbres también que tenía la dama Freya. ¿Cuántas otras malas costumbres había adquirido de ella?

El silencio era absoluto, incómodo como en el interior de un templo. Shampoo se sintió indignada y su aura resplandeció, pero la percibió Cologne y antes que pudiera decir algo la anciana se levantó lo suficiente como para girar la cabeza hacia atrás y fulminarla con la mirada. Shampoo jamás había sentido la severidad de su bisabuela como en ese momento que le heló la sangre. Tenía deseos de llorar de impotencia, ¿cómo era posible que esa chiquilla Akane las humillara de tal manera? ¿Cómo su bisabuela lo permitía? ¿Era todo una broma?

Juró que la mataría, ahora sin dudas, no como en el pasado en que siempre se había cuestionado hacerlo porque en realidad jamás había asesinado a alguien, aunque su entrenamiento en la aldea la había preparado para ello. No le importaba provocar la ira de Ranma, ya que ahora se encontraba ausente, esa Akane había sido siempre su mayor amenaza, la única culpable de no conseguir al hombre que le correspondía por derecho. Y ahora esto, ¡esa tonta sentirse por sobre las guerreras de la tribu de Joketsuzoku!

Cologne habló con solemnidad sin levantar la cabeza.

—Esperaba su visita, señora, pero no me informó la hora exacta. Siento mi falta de cortesía al no haberla atendido personalmente.

—Lo sé, no fui muy específica de la hora de mi llegada cuando hablamos por teléfono esta mañana —Akane en un confuso contraste respondía con la naturalidad de siempre al tono formal de Cologne, o más, casi con indiferencia—, lo lamento, creo que fue mi culpa —volvió a sorber los fideos.

Shampoo seguía sin entender la actitud de su bisabuela, cuando notó el sudor en el rostro de la anciana como si realmente estuviera preocupada por algo.

—Espero que nuestros alimentos le hayan parecido agradables.

—Shampoo cocina muy bien, está perfecto.

Nina hizo una mueca de impaciencia, la amabilidad de Akane la exasperaba porque el ramen venía salado, tibio y mal preparado, algo que creyó obviamente intencional por parte de la furiosa amazona. Cologne notó el gesto de la valquiria y apretó los dedos, volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y otra vez amenazó a su bisnieta con la mirada. Ésta última no tuvo que adivinar el motivo y se sintió más airada en lugar de arrepentida.

Akane terminó de comer. Deslizó el cuenco hacia el centro de la mesa y con las manos cruzadas sobre el mantel finalmente miró a Cologne.

—Levántate, matriarca Cologne. Hablaremos como amigas.

Cologne obedeció y ante el ofrecimiento de Akane ocupó el cuarto puesto frente a la joven.

—Akane ser insolente con bisabuela, yo…

— ¡Silencio, niña estúpida! —Cologne gritó rápidamente haciéndola callar. Volvió su atención a Akane suavizando el rostro con humildad, pero seguía notándose la tensión en su cuerpo, quizás preocupada por el actuar de Shampoo a la que sabía estaban poniendo en el límite y que muy pronto sería incapaz de controlar—. Perdona a mi bisnieta, es joven e ignorante.

—Lo sé, hace poco tiempo atrás yo era igual a ella, no la culpo. A veces la vida nos enseña más rápido de lo que deseamos.

Los ojos de Akane se posaron en Shampoo y le dedicaron lástima, como si se dirigieran a una niña ingenua. La ira de la amazona seguía en aumento y ya poco faltaba para perder los estribos. Cologne esbozó una ligera sonrisa bajo las arrugas, ¡esa chica Akane era terrible y cruel! Finalmente había dejado el capullo convirtiéndose en aquella mujer que adivinó algún día sería, y no se había equivocado. Siempre supo que la única posibilidad de Shampoo por derrotarla dependía de que esa chiquilla Akane no terminara por madurar todo su potencial. Ahora, ya era demasiado tarde para ambas. Aquél pequeño divertimento que le provocaba la juvenil rivalidad entre las chicas relajó los ánimos de la anciana volviendo a saludar a Akane de una manera más calmada.

—Nos honra profundamente vuestra visita.

—Vamos, Cologne, me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo. No debes usar tanta formalidad conmigo o me sentiré incómoda —sin embargo, el trato de Akane hacia la anciana era distinto, en palabras y gestos la trataba con una familiaridad que antes no poseían, dejando de lado la humildad con que se debería dirigir hacia alguien mayor en edad. ¿O sería que ahora los papeles se habían invertido? ¿Estaría la chica Tendo demostrándole con esa actitud cuál era el lugar que ambas ocupaban en ese momento?

— ¿Y qué noticias nos trae del prome…? —Se corrigió tosiendo bruscamente para aclarar la garganta—. Perdón, digo, ¿del joven Ranma?

El ambiente se tornó otra vez frío. Pero el silencio de Akane no fue doloroso, sino que con la mirada en el vacío, y la sonrisa llena de ternura y nostalgia, se mostró a los ojos de la anciana con un aire similar al de las antiguas princesas de los trágicos cuentos de la milenaria China.

—Ranma, mi Ranma, está… muerto.

.

La joven amazona se derrumbó sobre sus piernas ante el impacto de aquella noticia, pero nadie reparó en ella. Cologne suspiró profundamente y contuvo el aire en el pecho hasta que le fue imposible aguantar más exhalándolo entre los labios.

—Lo lamento profundamente. Él siempre fue muy querido para nosotras, más allá del interés que pudiéramos tener en él por nuestras leyes. Realmente lo estimaba.

—Murió como un héroe —dijo Akane con molestia mal contenida, todavía no iba a reconocer que lo había perdido, aunque tuviera que mostrarse con entereza ante los demás para no revelar sus planes más secretos. Pero tampoco había olvidado la razón principal de su visita y no se permitiría distraerse, porque a pesar de estar ausente su amado prometido seguía teniendo la mala costumbre de volverse el centro de atención—. Al igual que el joven Mouse.

En un movimiento que tomó por sorpresa a la anciana y las demás, Akane se incorporó a un costado de la mesa. Cruzó las manos por delante del cuerpo con los brazos colgando.

—Por derecho de sangre y nacimiento soy descendiente de la sacerdotisa Narami Kijimuta Baladi de Midgard, protectora de este mundo al obtener la victoria sobre la reina infernal Hel; a su vez ambas descendemos directamente de Heid Baladi de Vanaheim, diosa y señora de la magia del desaparecido mundo del sol, un mundo lejano que desapareció decenas de miles de años en el pasado; también soy la única alumna de la dama Yngvi Freya de Asgard, diosa y señora de la magia del mundo de los reyes Aesirs. Por mi linaje y mis propios méritos se me ha concedido un nombre nuevo, que siempre me perteneció, y también autoridad sobre los espíritus y poderes de este mundo. Soy Akane Baladi Tendo de Midgard, señora de la magia de éste el mundo de los mortales.

Retrocedió un largo paso, con mucha lentitud, y se inclinó ceremoniosamente ante la anciana Cologne.

—En nombre de mi linaje y mi persona me siento en deuda con el joven guerrero Mouse de la tribu Joketsuzoku, al que agradecida debe la vida mi familia. Ahora sé que en la tribu no se honran ni recuerdan a los héroes varones, pero su nombre siempre estará grabado en la historia de mi familia con respeto y afecto. Por su sacrificio siempre consideraré como amigos y aliados a todos los miembros de la tribu y olvidaré cualquier afrenta o malentendido que hemos tenido en el pasado —Akane hizo un gesto con la mano llamando a su hija—. Iris, ven aquí.

Iris dejó la silla y rápidamente se ubicó al lado de su madre adoptiva. Curiosa pero seria, contagiada por la actitud de Akane. La joven posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Iris instándola a inclinarse también ante Cologne. La niña cerró los ojos al igual que su madre demostrando la misma ceremonia con que había sido criada desde la cuna en las frías tierras de Alvheim.

—Ella es mi hija ahora, pero también posee su propio linaje. Su nombre verdadero es Iris Motvidnir, futura reina del pueblo de Alvheim, elfos de luz del mundo de Asgard. Ella y todo el pueblo de Alvheim también están en deuda con el joven guerrero Mouse por haberla salvado del peligro. Juro por mi nombre que ellos también lo recordarán como a un héroe.

Akane escuchó la silla deslizarse por el piso. Nina se paró al lado de Akane uniéndose a ellas en una orgullosa y brusca reverencia ante la anciana Cologne.

—Mi nombre es Nina Dalange, doncella de la guerra de Asgard, sirviente de los dioses. Mouse salvó mi vida también y estoy en deuda con él. Su muerte fue triste, pero llena de gloria, ya que enfrentó al más terrible de los oponentes, un asesino de los dioses oscuros llamado "Dainn, el cazador de almas". Incluso los dioses temen a ese nombre. Mouse no debió ser rival para él, pero su fuerza y coraje lo convirtieron en un digno oponente. Su sacrificio nunca será olvidado.

Cologne observó a las tres chicas inclinadas ante ellas. Su expresión fue ilegible.

—Así que el desafortunado Mouse terminó haciendo algo tan importante…

La risa estridente de la anciana se escuchó como en los días alegres de Nerima. Akane levantó el rostro y se miró confundida con Nina e Iris, para después sonreír igualmente aliviada.

—Estoy segura que ese joven inepto no sabía que se estaba metiendo en un asunto tan grande —la anciana dejó de reír, sólo entonces demostraron los cansados ojos la emoción que sentía por la pérdida de Mouse, y el orgullo que ahora podía también unir a sus sentimientos—. Una nunca termina de aprender, no importando los años, del auténtico valor de un guerrero. Muchas de las leyendas que ahora honran a esos héroes olvidan mencionar que en sus tiempos, cuando vivían, fueron olvidados o perseguidos como criminales, la ironía de no ser reconocido por los suyos es una historia que siempre se repito. Pobre Mouse, valiente e imprudente, qué maravillosa combinación. No temas, Akane, nuestras leyes son severas pero no somos ciegas, escribiré a la familia de Mouse cada una de las palabras que ustedes me dijeron, créeme que las atesorarán tanto como yo —hizo una respetuosa reverencia con la cabeza —. La amistad de tan importantes familias también las recibo con agradecimiento y humildad en nombre de las hermanas guerreras de Joketsuzoku.

Posó los ojos en Shampoo, la joven seguía sentada en el piso, impactada por la muerte de Ranma, pero también confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Había sido Mouse tan grande en el momento final de su vida? ¿Se enfrentó él a un enemigo colosal, como los héroes de las leyendas? ¿Y por qué Akane actuaba como si ahora fuera tan importante? Nada tenía sentido para ella.

— ¡Shampoo! Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo, trae algo de té, tengo la garganta seca. Oh, Akane, siéntate, vuelvan a sentarse, todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Me interesaría saber más cosas sobre ese mundo de espíritus y dioses. ¡Cuántas maravillas por descubrir! ¡Shampoo, muévete, qué esperas!

—Parece más curiosa que afligida —agregó Nina con suspicacia cuando volvía a ocupar su lugar. Akane intentó reprenderla con la mirada, pero no le prestó atención. El instinto guerrero de la valquiria era afinado, lo suficiente como para no bajar la guardia ante la anciana.

Cologne no respondió de inmediato. Esperó a que Shampoo llegara con el té que sirvió furiosamente a las cuatro. La anciana hizo un gesto para que se retirara y la chica mantuvo su lugar a un costado de la mesa. Insistió con un gesto más fuerte y furioso. Obedeció con desdén. Tras dar una rápida mirada a Iris como si pensara en el insulto de permitir a esa cría quedarse a escuchar la conversación, pero a ella no. Cologne sorbió un poco de té, exhaló el aromático vapor y con la mente en el pasado respondió como si hubiera pensado cuidadosamente en sus palabras.

—He vivido muchos años, he visto cosas que podrían helarle la sangre a niñas como ustedes.

—No lo creo —la interrumpió Nina con confiada arrogancia.

La anciana la miró divertida, recordando ante quienes estaba sentada.

—Tienes razón, doncella de la guerra, quizás no —dijo con un ligero tono de burla que hizo sonrojar a Nina. Volvió a beber antes de seguir—. Puede que me haya topado antes con seres de Asgard, o puede que no. Mejor lo dejaremos para otra ocasión.

— ¡Cómo…!

—Basta, Nina, es suficiente —Akane, calmada, se dirigió a la anciana—. No es necesaria una respuesta que usted no nos quiera dar, abuela Cologne. Mi propósito con esta visita ha sido solamente la de honrar la memoria de Mouse. Él no merece que nos pongamos a discutir ahora por cosas del pasado.

La anciana arrugó la boca, para dar rienda suelta otra vez a su irritante risa.

—Meses atrás, si alguien me hubiera dicho que aprendería lecciones de prudencia de una chiquilla, le habría dado con el bastón —suspiró hondamente calmándose—. Son tiempos muy extraños en los que estamos ahora.

Akane se mostró pensativa. Como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión posó la mano tiernamente sobre el hombro de Iris llamando su atención.

—Iris, tenemos que discutir algunos asuntos de adultos. ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?

—Shampoo puede encargarse de ella. Oh, siempre y cuando confíes en mi bisnieta.

—Lo hago, puedes llamarla.

—No es necesario, ella no ha dejado de espiarnos durante todo este tiempo.

Akane se sonrió igual que la anciana, como si estuvieran compartiendo la misma idea ya que la joven también lo sabía. Shampoo apareció entonces ofuscada por ser el centro de las silenciosas burlas de los presentes. Iris se colgó de la mano de Shampoo y la tironeó para dejar los comedores, impaciente porque la amazona le mostrara aquellos "juguetes de la aldea" que Cologne le prometió que guardaba y que ordenó a su bisnieta sacar para la niña. Los ojos de la joven guerrera destellaban, pero ante la autoridad de Cologne volvió a obedecer. Una vez que quedaron las tres a solas Akane se apresuró en preguntar.

— ¿Estará bien? —Akane se sintió arrepentida de haber abusado de la paciencia de Shampoo. Lo merecía, eso creía antes, pero ahora todo desquite le pareció un acto pueril y egoísta. Apenada no podía dejar de sentir lástima por la amazona, ¿cuántas veces ella se sintió humillada en el pasado? No quería eso para otros—. Quizás he sido un poco…

— ¡Le hacía falta un control! Últimamente siento que la he mimado demasiado. Pobre niña, ha perdido mucho por mi culpa. Desde un principio debí habérmela llevado a la aldea cuando entendí que no conseguiría nada si te enfrentaba por… Ranma. Pero fui incapaz de oponerme a ella, se estaba divirtiendo mucho y experimentando un mundo nuevo aquí en Japón. A ser el destino. Pero no es hora de escuchar las habladurías de una pobre vieja, ¿de qué querías a hablarme, Akane?

—Es sobre Mouse. Hay algo que todavía no le hemos confesado y creo debería saberlo.

Nina se tensó y con pánico buscó los ojos de Akane, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada concentrada únicamente en la anciana. Cologne se mostró precavida ante lo que podría escuchar.

.

Cuando Shampoo regresó con Iris un tiempo después había un inquietante silencio en torno a la mesa. Cologne, al dirigirse a ella, se descubrió a sí misma pálida, notoriamente más vieja que lo que antes demostraba, alicaída como un arbusto marchito.

—Akane —volvió a dirigirse a la joven—, agradezco que me lo hayas informado. Confiaré este asunto en tus manos con mi gratitud, porque estoy segura que la tribu nada puede hacer al respecto.

—Lo siento —se excusó Nina Dalange por décima vez durante esa conversación.

—Nada hay que perdonar. Es el destino, nada más.

A Akane seguía desagradándole esa palabra, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser el destino la razón de todos los males? ¿Tenían ellos algún poder para cambiar sus vidas o la libertad de los humanos era una simple ilusión?

—Shampoo, escolta a nuestras honorables visitas hasta la entrada—ordenó Cologne una vez que comenzaron a dejar la mesa.

Shampoo no obedeció. Aquel gesto tan sencillo, era según el código de la aldea un honor dado a las más importantes visitas cuando eran hospedadas en algún hogar. Según sus tradiciones sólo una guerrera superior podía ser atendida por una inferior. Los puños de Shampoo temblaron. Akane no sabía esto, pero sí adivinaba y sentía la ira de la amazona incomodándose.

—Shampoo, te he hablado…

— ¡Shampoo no obedecer! Shampoo cansada de vergüenza, recibir a Akane en casa como si fuera guerrera. Akane no es una guerrera del nivel de Shampoo.

—Discúlpate ahora, niña, si no quieres que te castigue.

—No lo haré —apuntó a Akane con el dedo—. Shampoo siente vergüenza de Akane, familia de ella provocó la muerte de Mouse. Si bisabuela no defender honor de la aldea, Shampoo hacerlo.

—Ten cuidado, Shampoo, ella es nuestra invitada. Mi invitada.

—No importar a Shampoo. Akane no haberse ganado el derecho de ser respetada por Shampoo.

— ¿Y qué hay que hacer para ganarme tu respeto, Shampoo? —preguntó Akane con calma interponiéndose en la discusión entre la bisabuela y la bisnieta. Ella encontraba mal aquello y pensó que podía intervenir para calmar los ánimos, en especial porque su visita había provocado la discordia.

—Akane, no tienes que hacer nada. Este es un problema…

—Akane luchar con Shampoo.

Cologne estuvo pronta a darle a su bisnieta con el bastón, cuando la respuesta de Akane llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

—Si eso es todo, no veo problema alguno…

— ¡Ser duelo a muerte!

—Ah… —Akane miró a Nina, ésta se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Shampoo, ya es suficiente!

—Acepto —ante la exclamación de sorpresa de los presente, Akane agregó con un ligereza que bordeaba la irresponsabilidad—, pero será a muerte, que no se te olvide.

—No puedes hacer eso, Akane —Cologne suplicó con la mirada, cosa que aumentó la ira de Shampoo. ¿No sabía su bisabuela lo débil que en realidad era esa chica? ¿Por qué ahora su bisabuela no confiaba ahora en ella? ¿O temía por la vida de Akane Tendo más que por el honor de ella, su bisnieta? Alimentaba más y más la ira que sentía con aquellos pensamientos, pero eso tendría una sencilla solución.

—Chica violenta aceptar duelo a muerte con Shampoo. Akane decidir dónde morir.

—A ver… —pensativa la chica se llevó un dedo a los labios con los ojos puestos en el techo— Tengo que volver con Iris antes de la cena, pero mañana tendré algunas obligaciones y dejarlo para la semana entrante sería ofensivo. Supongo que no tengo otra opción. ¿Podría ser ahora mismo? Prometo no demorar mucho —dijo al final a Nina, antes que ésta le reclamara por su actitud tan despreocupada.

—Akane, no puedes estar hablando seriamente —Cologne intentó disuadirla—, ella es mi única bisnieta.

—Ella así lo desea, anciana Cologne —respondió con la seriedad suficiente para hacer entender a la anciana que no habría vuelta atrás.

.

6

.

En un sitio eriazo tras el restaurante, lejos del bullicio de las avenidas principales, ambas chicas se encontraban una frente a la otra a poco menos de diez metros de distancia. A un extremo del terreno frente a un muro de cemento, se apilaban viejas tuberías de concreto sobre las que se sentaban Nina con Iris acomodada sobre sus piernas, acompañadas por una tensa Cologne.

—Esto es una tontería —dijo Cologne a las chicas a su lado—. No debí permitir que sucediera.

— ¿Quién crees que va a ganar? —Nina le preguntó a Iris ignorando la preocupación de la anciana.

—Mamá —respondió la niña sin dudarlo.

— ¿Akane pretende que la niña vea este duelo? —insistió confundida la anciana por la alegre actitud de la pequeña.

—Por supuesto que debe —dijo Nina impaciente—, eso templará su carácter. Akane sabe que algún día Iris podría convertirse en una importante gobernadora, es necesario que se enfrente a esta clase de situaciones aunque le sean desagradables. Créame que para Akane es más difícil de lo que aparenta, aunque también es un seguro para su bisnieta Shampoo: Si ella permitió que Iris se quedara significa que este combate no llegará a escalar en ningún momento. Confíe en ella, esa chica puede parecer torpe, pero en momentos así sabe lo que está haciendo.

Frente a ellas las rivales se preparaban. Shampoo había escogido un sable curvo muy afilado. La sonrisa de la amazona crecía alimentada por el deseo de venganza, recordando no sólo la humillación de ese día, sino también todo lo que había pasado por su culpa. Nunca antes deseó quitarle la vida, no a lo menos con tanto deseo como ahora. Sí, pensaba, debió haberse deshecho de esa chica desde un principio. Así Ranma habría sido para ella, así Mouse tampoco hubiera tenido que morir.

"Mouse". La confusión turbó por un momento su rostro. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en él? Todo lo que deseaba era venganza para ella, nada más. La ira se mezcló con la satisfacción cuando observó la torpeza de Akane. Ese encuentro sería rápido, recordó todas las debilidades que tenía esa odiosa chica en su patético estilo de combate. ¿Cuántas veces pudo haberla asesinado en el pasado y su estúpido blando corazón se lo impidió? Más intentó deshacerse de ella en muchas ocasiones sin tener que lastimarla directamente. No obstante, ella había aceptado como una guerrera a su desafío, no tendría remordimiento alguno. Recordó una y otra vez lo sucedido en el restaurante, la manera en que su propia bisabuela la había colocado por debajo de Akane para alimentar así su determinación de matar. Sí, eso debía ser, su bisabuela quería que finalmente cumpliera con la ley y acabara con la vida de Akane Tendo, por eso la había provocado, para no volver a titubear. Y estaba segura que ahora no lo haría.

Akane, del otro extremo, parecía más confundida que de costumbre. Había cogido de la casa de Shampoo una vieja espada china de acero recto y punta triangular, muy delgada. A pesar de haberla limpiado todavía tenía algunas manchas de óxido. Una espada china poseía una hoja delgada más flexible que una katana japonesa, requería mayor precisión y destreza en lugar de fuerza, pero el arma en manos de Akane se veía más frágil de lo normal como si fuera a partirse al primer golpe.

Cologne tenía sentimientos encontrados en ese duelo. Nunca le cayó mal aquella chica Akane, todo lo contrario siempre sintió afecto por ella al recordarle a su querida hermana mayor a la que había perdido años atrás, menos ahora que le provocaba también admiración. Pero su bisnieta era de su propia sangre y se sentía obligada por ella. ¡Niñas tontas, por qué aceptaron un duelo con tan fatídicas consecuencias!

—Shampoo —alzó la voz, adoptando Cologne la actitud de la estricta maestra de la amazona y no la de su bisabuela que siempre reía ante cada situación—, ten cuidado, Akane no es la que conocías, ella es una hechicera. No te fíes únicamente en tu destreza —la advirtió. Pero ella misma ignoraba a qué clases de peligros podía tener que enfrentarse.

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, anciana Cologne —Akane respondió en medio de su aparente distracción, cuando examinaba la espada con curiosidad—. Prometo no utilizar mi magia.

Shampoo se sintió insultada, no necesitaba esa clase de ventajas. Akane seguía sin mirarla lo que más atormentaba su ego.

La antigua alumna de Freya cambiaba constantemente la espada de mano como si estuviera practicando algún tipo de malabar. Deslizó los dedos sobre la superficie y se detenía a ratos intentando raspar con la uña un poco de suciedad, como si se estuviera divirtiendo más en limpiarla que preparándose para un peligroso enfrentamiento. Colocó la espada en posición horizontal sobre las palmas extendidas, sopesó el metal con las manos. La lanzó ligeramente al aire dos, tres veces, recibiéndola otra vez en las manos abiertas comprobando el equilibrio que debía existir entre la hoja de acero y la empuñadura. Luego la empuñó y comenzó a abanicarla con fuerza, con movimientos tan torpes como si jamás hubiera cogido una espada en su vida. Cosa que provocó una burlesca sonrisa en la amazona.

Si Shampoo no se hubiera dejado cegar por su propia ira, habría recordado que aun la antigua Akane no hubiese cogido la espada con tanta ligereza, porque a diferencia del Ranma de antes, ella poseía también instrucción en kendo, el estilo de esgrima japonés, poseyendo la habilidad suficiente incluso para enfrentar a un dedicado artista en ese arte como lo era Kuno. Menos adivinaría las habilidades que ocultaba la que también había sido alumna del más estricto maestro de esgrima de todos, Belenus Saotome, el mismo que enseñó a Ranma a utilizar una espada.

Probando la paciencia de Shampoo, Akane volvió a repetir toda la rutina examinando la espada. La amazona tembló, los pies en postura de combate se deslizaron ligeramente intranquilos sobre la tierra. Cologne no vio esto con buenos ojos.

"Qué astucia, la tiene completamente bajo su control. Este duelo se ha decidido antes de comenzar. Una lástima, realmente quería ver todo su nuevo potencial".

Pensó, para luego palidecer recordando el precio de la derrota. Todavía guardaba las esperanzas, Akane no sería capaz de ejecutar a su nieta, pero… ¿No significaría eso un gesto de desprecio, la máxima humillación hacia su tribu? Sería el final de la vida de Shampoo para la tribu Joketsuzoku, aunque no muriera físicamente. ¿Y desde cuándo estaba tan segura que su nieta perdería? Volvió a observar a Akane que jugaba con la vieja espada, casi susurrando una melodía entre labios. Sí, ahora estaba segura de la actual diferencia que existía entre ambas chicas, ¡cuánto había crecido la chiquilla Tendo! La postura del cuerpo, el magnífico equilibrio, la oscuridad de los ojos color ámbar, reflejo del que piensa algo que no desea expresar abiertamente; A ella no la podía engañar como a Shampoo.

—Estoy lista —anunció Akane cogiendo la empuñadura del arma con ambas manos. La espada china de hoja corta y delgada, estaba forjada para ser cogida con una sola mano, por lo que al usar las dos como si se tratara de un sable japonés, las manos se topaban entre sí torpemente—, puedes comenzar cuando quieras, Shampoo.

Contrastaba la actitud entre ambas, pero también en la apariencia. Shampoo con sus ropas chinas parecía más preparada para un combate que Akane, la que vestía un amplio y holgado chaleco y una falda sencilla que le llegaba a los tobillos, con zapatillas ligeras no hechas para combatir. Aparentaba totalmente a una novata que cogía una espada como parte de un juego en lugar de una guerrera.

La voz de la amazona retumbó hasta el corazón afligido de Cologne. Toda la ira contenida se liberó en la velocidad de sus piernas y la fuerza de los brazos. Akane no hubiese tenido ninguna oportunidad ante esa determinación, no meses atrás, pero ahora…

El sable rasgó el aire y casi rebotó contra el suelo, cuando Shampoo con destreza consiguió detenerlo a tiempo, recogiendo el brazo y girando el cuerpo para seguir a Akane que la había evadido con un paso rápido hacia un costado.

"Realmente es hábil", pensó Akane, admirando a una rival a la que antes no podía derrotar, pero que ahora apreciaba en toda su plenitud. El segundo ataque del sable no pudo evitarlo, por lo que se vio obligada a rechazarlo con la vieja espada. Shampoo sintió la alegría de la victoria sabiendo que con su fuerza y sable más pesado partiría en dos la vieja espada que esa tonta chica había escogido. Dio un grito de espanto cuando fue su sable el que rebotó desviando todo su impulso hacia un lado, casi tropezando ante Akane.

"¡Qué técnica más asombrosa!", Cologne admiró los movimientos con el placer de un artista saboreando los trazos de una magnífica pintura, "desvió a voluntad la fuerza del sable con un simple giro, el ángulo correcto hizo el trabajo y la fuerza de Shampoo fue su propia perdición. Pero únicamente un rival de su mismo nivel podría haberse percatado del truco."

Shampoo aprovechó el impulso con el que caía para girar por el suelo escapando del alcance de Akane, la que a pesar de todo no había hecho gesto alguno por contraatacar. Maldijo en la antigua lengua de los mandarines, porque creyó que el error lo había causado un tropiezo sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente había ocurrido. Ahora llena de polvo que se pegaba al sudor de su rostro, a una distancia prudente manteniendo la defensa en alto con la espada, observó atentamente a su oponente. Akane no parecía haberse esforzado en absoluto, al notar como Shampoo la miraba, Akane alzó una ceja confundida. Toda esa indiferencia la ofendió hasta hacer crecer otra vez su ira.

"Contrólate. Usa tu astucia, niña necia. Piensa, mírala bien, ella no es la de antes", pensaba Cologne intentando traspasarle sus pensamientos. "Si no la respetas a tu oponente perderás".

Arremetió otra vez guiada por la impaciencia. Ahora Akane, en el último instante, deslizó un pie separando ligeramente las piernas a la vez que afiló los ojos como cuchillas. El sable de Shampoo cayó con fiereza, siendo rechazado por la espada de Akane. Siguió insistiendo con rápidos cortes que cambiaban de velocidad y ángulo, pero a todos Akane respondió con rápidos contragolpes que hacían vibrar ambas espadas como instrumentos musicales. La chica se deslizó delante de la amazona moviendo la espada china con la destreza de un antiguo monje, la larga falda giraba en torno a sus piernas abriéndose en una dirección, después en la otra, como una flor en la plenitud de la existencia.

Tanta belleza en cada uno de los movimientos provocó la emoción de la vieja guerrera, que olvidó por completo la razón del combate. Shampoo danzaba al son de Akane, la seguía sin alcanzarla, la buscaba con ansias, pero ella se ocultaba. Con cada giro Akane cruzaba la espada a centímetros de su cuerpo, al giro siguiente la alzaba por sobre el hombro cruzándola sobre su espalda para detener un astuto ataque por detrás. Era como la persecución del sol y la luna, una poesía que entonces, tras una rápida mirada en que los ojos de la anciana se cruzaron con los de Akane, entendió que esa chica lo estaba haciendo intencionalmente, no para Shampoo, sino para ella que la estaba estudiando. ¡Cuánta delicadeza! ¿Habría adivinado sus pensamientos en un principio, en que lamentaría no poder ver su nueva habilidad? ¿O sería que esa chiquilla, al igual que ella, demostraba con tal exhibición su amor por el arte, un amor que ambas compartían?

"Debí entrenarla a ella en lugar del prometido", meditó arrepentida, "esa niña realmente ama el arte, más que Shampoo, más que Ranma. Ciertamente lo respeta. ¡Oh! ¿De eso se trata, me está castigando a mí? ¿Me insinúa lo que me he perdido por haberla menospreciado en el pasado?". Cologne no pudo evitar una macabra sonrisa. "¡Cría imprudente!"

La anciana rió sorprendiendo a Nina, la que no se esperaba esa reacción de la vieja. En el fragor del combate Akane la vio también reír y, como si se estuvieran entendiendo, sonrió. Con un fuerte golpe sacudió el sable de Shampoo apartándose de ella. La amazona gimió apenas pudiendo contener la empuñadura por el dolor que sintió en las manos. Aquel dolor no sólo detuvo su ímpetu por atacar, sino que también la ayudó a pensar.

—Akane Tendo, no ser igual de torpe que antes.

—Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta, Shampoo —Akane relajó una mano sacudiéndola, después cambió la espada de mano para descansar de igual forma la otra—. Ahora espero que te tomes el combate con seriedad. ¿U olvidas que apostaste tu vida?

Shampoo sonrió con malicia.

—Poder ser un poco más hábil con las espadas. Pero Shampoo seguir siendo más hábil en todo lo demás —hizo un coqueto gesto con el cuerpo—, ¿olvidar que Ranma admirar belleza de Shampoo por sobre la de Akane?

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Akane apoyó la punta de la espada en el suelo descansando las manos sobre el pendón—, Ranma no me pareció para nada disconforme después de las noches que pasamos juntos en Asgard.

Shampoo respingó la contrayendo el rostro de sorpresa y despecho.

— ¡Mentira, Akane mentir!

—Shampoo, me conoces, ¿imaginas que yo pudiera estar mintiendo con algo tan importante?

Ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Shampoo examinó la profundidad de la mirada de Akane hasta que descubrió aquello que tanto temía. El rostro de la amazona perdió todo su color.

—No es verdad, Akane ser… Ranma siempre decir que...

—Así es. ¡Tanto que te enorgulleces de tus encantos! Te arrojaste prácticamente desnuda en sus brazos muchas, molestas, veces ¿te aceptó alguna vez?

—Eso no lo sabes —respondió coquetamente la amazona intentando recobrar el dominio de la conversación. A lo que Akane respondió con una carcajada que la hizo perder la frialdad.

—Muy divertido, Shampoo ¿Pero sabes una cosa? A la primera oportunidad el me tomó por su mujer, no tuve que hacer nada para seducirlo porque él me escogió a mí, como yo lo escogí a él. Ranma y yo nos convertimos en uno solo.

—Akane estar mintiendo.

— ¿Qué sucede, porque estás acostumbrada a mentir crees que todos lo hacen? Podría darte muchos interesantes detalles, si lo quieres saber, en especial lo vigoroso que era y lo imaginativo cuando… —se interrumpió con un divertido gesto, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante. Susurró entonces como si quisiera que solamente ella pudiera escucharla, con un notorio aire de prepotencia— Oh, por supuesto no puedo explicarte nada de esto, Shampoo, no me entenderías. Después de todo no posees ninguna experiencia.

Nina resopló entre dientes con un toque de ironía.

—Eso debió doler. Ya ha perdido la última ventaja que tenía sobre Akane.

Cologne asintió lentamente. Akane parecía ser inmune a las provocaciones de Shampoo, peor aún, le había devuelto la mano haciendo que la amazona perdiera la frialdad y astucia, cuando más las necesitaba en ese momento.

—Tía Nina, ¿de qué están hablando?

La pequeña sentada sobre las piernas de Nina intentaba mirar confundida hacia arriba, porque la valquiria desde el principio la había sostenido con fuerza por la cabeza tapándole los oídos con ambas manos.

—Nada, quédate quieta, enana.

— ¿Dónde aprendió Akane a mantener tal control? Hace poco era incapaz de tolerar una simple broma del joven prometido.

—La dama Freya, señora de la magia de Asgard, es también la más atemorizante manipuladora de los nueve mundos —clamó la valquiria con entusiasmo—. Akane no podía haber tenido mejor maestra.

—Realmente escalofriante —la anciana se tornó otra vez pensativa, pero en lugar de temor su rostro demostró entusiasmo.

La batalla se reinició con una embestida de Shampoo. Esta vez intercaló los ataques de sable con rápidas patadas. Akane se mostró insegura por el cambio de ritmo. En un instante Nina e Iris ahogaron una exclamación cuando parecía que Akane había tropezado. Pero en lugar de caer, Akane evitó la patada girando por el costado de la pierna de Shampoo y la golpeó en el abdomen con la palma extendida. La amazona dio tumbos por el suelo, se levantó penosamente con el rostro y cabellos llenos de polvo. Akane seguía intacta, fresca, sosteniendo la vieja espada con una mano cruzada por detrás del cuerpo mientras se mantuvo rígida con el brazo y la palma extendida.

— ¿Terminamos?

—Nunca, ¡Akane no ganar nunca a Shampoo!

Los ataques de la amazona fueron cada vez más torpes, se notaba el cansancio que sentía. Akane no utilizó la espada para protegerse, sino que evitaba cada corte o ataque con pequeños movimientos de pies. Los ojos de ambas se volvieron a encontrar y todo lo que Shampoo encontró en Akane fue lástima. Gritó, arrojó el sable frustrada y Akane lo rechazó con un giro de su espada. La amazona se abalanzó con lo mejor que tenía en su técnica en una combinación de golpes de mano y patadas. Akane evitó los dos primeros ataques, danzó alrededor de Shampoo y tras evitar una patada se deslizó tras ella, apoyó la mano en la espalda de la amazona dándole un fuerte empujón. Los segundos que ganó tras que Shampoo perdiera el equilibrio, los utilizó para clavar la espada en la tierra, dando un paso al frente levantando las manos desnudas dispuesta ahora a combatir al mismo nivel.

Shampoo volvió a atacar, ahora Akane desvió los ataques con rápidos golpes con el reverso de las manos, desviando la fuerza de los ataques en lugar de detenerlos. Dejó que una patada rozara sus cabellos, cuando se adelantó dando un rápido paso, colocando en ese preciso instante un pie detrás del talón de Shampoo y con un suave movimiento apoyó la mano extendida en el pecho de la chica y la tumbó con estridente potencia contra el suelo. La amazona se quejó del golpe con un doloroso chillido. Akane dio un paso atrás y esperó.

— ¿Satisfecha? No me puedes ganar, Shampoo, déjalo ya.

—Jamás —respondió con los ojos en el cielo—. Akane no ser mejor que Shampoo. ¡No ser mejor!

Giró hacia atrás dando una rápida voltereta con la que se incorporó. Akane la admiró.

"Qué buen movimiento. ¿Siempre fue así de hábil? No puedo creer que todavía se pueda levantar después de eso, sé que apliqué más fuerza de la debida... Es increíble, en verdad que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella en el pasado."

Siguió evitando los ataques de la amazona con simples movimientos de pies y hombros. En un movimiento Shampoo creyó atraparla, cuando sintió una de las manos de Akane cogerla por la blusa, en un movimiento que jamás vio. Antes de percatarse ya estaba girando por sobre el hombro de Akane volviendo a ser enterrada de espaldas en el suelo. El duro golpe que estremeció todos los huesos de la chica hizo parpadear incluso a Cologne que observaba silenciosa el combate.

—Es suficiente.

—No… ¡Ah!… No todavía… ¡No!

Ahora se movió más lenta, giró en el piso penosamente, arrastró las rodillas para intentar levantarse. La situación se estaba tornando cruel y Akane comenzó a sentirse incómoda. No esperaba que ella se levantara tras el primer derribo, porque sabía cuánta fuerza había aplicado y que ella, una humana sin el entrenamiento de Asgard, no soportaría tanto castigo. Estaba equivocada.

— ¿Por qué, Shampoo? Aceptaste tu derrota con Ranma años atrás sin llegar a estos extremos, cuando creías que él era una extranjera igual que yo. ¿Por qué insistes? ¿Es por la promesa que hicimos, temes que te mate? Yo jamás haría algo así, y lo sabes. Deja de intentarlo, no voy a lastimarte si te rindes.

— ¡No! —Shampoo comenzó a derramar lágrimas que se tiñeron de negro al convertir el polvo de su rostro en lodo—. No voy a perder con Akane.

— ¿Qué tienes en mi contra? ¿Por qué no desistes?

No respondió, se arrojó tercamente contra Akane alzando el puño. El resultado fue el mismo, bastó un simple bloqueo con el antebrazo para atraparla con más facilidad que antes y arrojarla otra vez al suelo. Ahora Akane no retrocedió, se quedó al lado de la chica mirándola.

—Basta ya, no puedes seguir luchando.

—Puede, Shampoo puede —cubrió su rostro con el brazo para que Akane no viera sus lágrimas de vergüenza.

Intentó girar rápidamente en el suelo arrojando una patada con la intención de barrer los tobillos de Akane, pero la chica se le había adelantado con un simple brinco hacia atrás. Shampoo intentó levantarse, apenas se sostuvo de rodillas. Jadeaba. Todo su cuerpo le dolía tras cada derribo, pero el último había sido como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella. Conteniendo el aire en los pulmones se impulsó para pararse sobre los pies, con las piernas a medio doblar, apenas sosteniendo su propio peso.

—Shampoo…

—Pelea, Akane Tendo.

—Pero…

— ¡Tienes que matar a Shampoo!

Akane se adelantó, por primera vez atacó. Shampoo ni siquiera podía mover los brazos que con todas sus fuerzas conseguía apenas sostenerlos en una postura de ataque. Abrió los ojos asustada, Akane era tan rápida que no notó cuando ya estaba delante de ella estirando la mano, directo hacía su garganta. El aire se detuvo.

— ¿Por qué, Shampoo? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? No lo entiendo.

Los dedos de Akane estirados como una espada estaban quietos, a milímetros del delicado y expuesto cuello de Shampoo. La amazona ya no pudo más con el dolor y cerrando los ojos se desplomó sobre las piernas cayendo de rodillas ante ella.

—Akane Tendo ganar combate… Shampoo… Shampoo deber morir ahora.

— ¿Por qué? —insistió la chica anhelando con toda su alma entender el odio que Shampoo le profesaba.

Se enfureció, ¿por qué seguía preguntándole? Ya había ganado, que ella terminara ahora con su tormento. Pero los ojos de Akane eran intensos y sabía que la torturarían más allá de la muerte si no le confesaba la verdad.

— ¡Porque chica violenta y estúpida quitarme a Ranma!

Las lágrimas de Shampoo brotaron libres, ya no tenía fuerzas para ocultar nada más. Se llevó las manos al rostro intentando secarlas, pero surgían más rápido de sus ojos de lo que sus manos podía contenerlas. Akane bajó lentamente el brazo mirando a la amazona a sus pies.

—No es posible, siempre pensé que sólo estabas obsesionada con tu tonta ley.

—Ley no importar a Shampoo —gimió tapándose el rostro con los brazos, pero las lágrimas humedecieron las mangas sucias—, ya… ya no.

—Lo amabas —Akane no podía creer lo que sus propios labios estaban diciendo—, realmente lo amabas.

Cologne se acercó a ellas, seguida por Nina.

—Akane, la victoria es indiscutible. La vida de mi bisnieta está en tus manos. ¿Qué planeas hacer?

—No voy a quitarle la vida.

La anciana bajó la cabeza un momento. El llanto de Shampoo era fuerte y penoso.

—Si no la matas, lo hará la tribu. ¿Nunca pensaste en el motivo de enviar a una guerrera a cazar a la extranjera que la venció? ¿Tenía sentido desafiar a muerte otra vez a la guerrera que ya había demostrado ser más fuerte que tú? Exacto, es una sentencia de muerte, porque se esperaba que volviera a perder y a morir. El beso de la muerte no significa más que la condena a la guerrera que lo da. Es muy similar a lo que hacen los guerreros de tu tierra, con la diferencia que nosotras las Joketsuzoku preferimos morir luchando.

—Eso no es posible. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no toleramos a mujeres débiles en nuestro pueblo. La ley demanda que si tú no la privas de su vida, tendré que hacerlo yo para acabar con su sufrimiento —el largo suspiro de la anciana más le pareció a Akane de cansancio—. Cuando descubrimos que Ranma era en realidad un hombre, se convirtió en la esperanza de que mi bisnieta pudiera salvar la vida.

—Pero Ranma no la ama a ella.

—No se trata de amor, podría haberse convertido en la concubina de Ranma e igual todo habría sido perfecto para ella. Habría vivido y mantenido su honor, que en la tribu ambas cosas son una sola. Pero…

— ¿Pero…?

—Apareciste tú. Shampoo sabía que la única forma de conseguir el corazón de Ranma era eliminándote. La entrené para hacerlo.

La verdad del secreto de las amazonas heló la sangre de Akane.

— ¿Usted planeó matarme?

No lo negó. Se relamió los labios antes de responder directamente.

—Sí, ordené a Shampoo que lo hiciera. Esta cría necia tuvo muchas oportunidades, pero… Ya te dije que la he mimado demasiado. Akane, si saberlo te llena de espanto, debes dejar caer ese enojo sobre mí. Mi nieta el único error que cometió fue el de haberse enamorado.

—Un momento, no lo comprendo. ¿Por qué no me quitó la vida entonces cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

Shampoo se cubrió el rostro con más fuerza para tapar así la vergüenza que sentía. Respondió entre gimoteos.

—Si Akane morir, si chica estúpida desaparecer… Ranma sufrir. Ranma querer que Akane viviera, Shampoo no negarse a los deseos de Ranma.

"Realmente lo amaba", pensó la chica palideciendo.

—Por eso intentaste tantos trucos sucios para separarnos, porque en verdad nunca quisiste herirme.

—Dioses, Akane —exclamó Nina—, esto se volvió espeluznante. ¿Cuántos problemas más tienes por culpa de Ranma?

Cologne se cruzó ante Akane con la impaciencia de un condenado a muerte que se encuentra cansado de la cruel tortura de la espera.

—Ahora, Akane, ¿qué harás? ¿Terminarás con el sufrimiento de Shampoo? ¿O acabarás obligando a esta pobre vieja a asesinar a su querida bisnieta? Después, te aseguro, que tendré que cobrar venganza por ella y estarás obligada a asesinarme también si deseas proteger a tu familia. Y conmigo, tendrás que cargar con la muerte de toda la aldea de Joketsuzoku, porque ninguna de las guerreras permitirá tal afrenta. ¿Qué harás, Akane?

Akane maldijo para su interior, Cologne parecía estar disfrutando toda la situación. ¿Era acaso una manera de venganza hacerla sentir culpable? Nunca debió haber aceptado ese duelo. La gente de la tribu era realmente peligrosa, siempre encadenando a sus enemigos a decisiones casi imposibles.

— ¿Akane? —Nina la llamó suavemente. Akane parecía confundida, no tenía idea de qué hacer.

La pequeña Iris había sido olvidada por todas, miró confundida el rostro complicado de todas las mujeres antes de acercarse a Shampoo. Posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica acariciándola suavemente. Sorprendiéndola por la repentina acción.

—Iris, ¿qué estás haciendo? —saltó su joven madre alarmada, pensando que en el actual estado de confusión Shampoo podría incluso ser peligrosa.

Mas la amazona, mirando a la pequeña, no reaccionó dejándola hacer lo que quisiera con su cabello, como si fuera una muñeca sin la chispa de vida ni la fuerza que antes la caracterizaban.

—Mamá, ¿las guerreras amazonas sólo tienen que luchar a muerte con los extranjeros?

—Es nuestra ley, pequeña princesa —respondió Cologne seriamente, como si en realidad respetara la autoridad de la niña por la herencia que portaba.

Era obvio para Akane que las amazonas respetaban a cualquier mujer aunque no perteneciera a la tribu, por su importancia no tomando en cuenta la edad, mucho más en el caso de una princesa como Iris; no así a los hombres a los que veían como a guerreros inferiores, o simples sementales para alimentar la sangre de la aldea, como le sucedía a Ranma al que prácticamente querían cazar como si fuera una valiosa presa.

Iris se cruzó de brazos cómicamente como si estuviera pensando, las mejillas de la niña se tiñeron de carmín por el orgullo que sentía al haber sido también tratada por la anciana como una adulta. Hablando afectada como si estuviera jugando a ser una auténtica reina dijo frunciendo los labios, en un gesto de exagerada impaciencia.

— ¿Y no puede una extranjera volverse parte de la aldea?

—Iris, este no es momento de jugar —la regañó Akane.

—Sí, si es una guerrera valiosa y tiene la aprobación de una matriarca, puede ser adoptada por la tribu. Entonces la sentencia de muerte queda anulada, porque no existen las venganzas entre las hermanas de la aldea.

Akane contuvo un segundo regaño pensando en las palabras de Cologne. Shampoo también reaccionó con un nuevo resplandor de vida en los ojos, y no fue placentero.

—Bisabuela no puede pensarlo, no adoptar a Akane.

—Si me adoptan en la aldea, ¿no tendré más conflictos con Shampoo?

— ¡Akane no pertenecer a tribu!

— ¿Y qué sucedería con Ranma si me adoptan?

Cologne alzó una ceja, curiosa miró la reacción de Akane. ¿Por qué esa chica seguía hablando del prometido como si estuviera vivo? Después de haber escuchado la verdad sobre Mouse convertido en un "einjergar", aquella que le contaron tras haberse deshecho temporalmente de Shampoo e Iris, ¿habría también alguna posibilidad de que el joven Ranma regresara de entre los muertos? La astucia de la anciana superaba por años a la de Akane y pronto sus pensamientos serían confirmados por los gestos y esperanzas de esa chiquilla, a la que ahora examinaba con nuevos ojos, buscando en las señales de fortaleza un consuelo que no debería poseer alguien que ha perdido al ser tan amado, o no tan rápido. Manteniendo el control de la situación a pesar de la expectación con que la miraban las chicas, suspiró lánguidamente antes de responder, como si ello le hubiera sido incómodo.

—Supongo que no existe ningún impedimento. Akane será adoptada como una guerrera de la tribu con todos los honores, Shampoo será tu hermana menor, como corresponde a nuestras tradiciones al haber sido incuestionablemente derrotada.

—Shampoo no querer a Akane como hermana mayor, ¡Shampoo preferir la muerte!

—Deja de ser tan terca —la increpó Akane—, ¡no pidas la muerte con tanta ligereza si no sabes lo que es eso! —La amazona se quedó muda ante la apasionada reacción de Akane—. Yo sí conozco la muerte, la he visto más veces en este tiempo de lo que desearía en una vida entera. No sigas diciendo esas estupideces.

—Mi honor…

— ¡El honor no vale tu vida! ¿Quieres entenderlo de una buena vez? No vale la vida de nadie en este mundo. Suficientes problemas tenemos, dentro de poco todo este planeta va a ser amenazado y te aseguro que ni la aldea, y ni tus milenarias tradiciones van a sobrevivir. ¿Quieres seguir arrojando tu vida por haber perdido a un hombre, o le darás un mejor provecho como una auténtica guerrera? ¿Ah? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Ofuscada, no esperando respuesta de la confundida amazona, se volvió hacia Cologne llena de ímpetu.

—Quiero pertenecer a la aldea.

—Akane, debes entender que nuestras tradiciones…

— ¡Ahora!

—Cómo tú lo desees, señora de la magia —respondió con un ligero tono de ironía—, pero deberás obedecer a tus superioras… ¡Ah!

La anciana retrocedió cuando Akane, sin escuchar el inicio del sermón, había retrocedido unos pasos cogiendo la espada que antes dejó clavada en la tierra, y regresó para abanicarla sin contemplaciones dejando la punta a centímetros de la nariz de la anciana.

—Qué estar haciendo, chica violenta, amenazando a bisabuela.

Shampoo quiso levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondió cayendo otra vez sobre las rodillas.

—Detente, Shampoo —ordenó Cologne—, Akane, ¿qué significa esto?

—Ya he tenido suficiente de sus trampas por un día. Me uniré a las amazonas pero sólo bajo mis condiciones.

—No puedes contradecir nuestras leyes.

—Pero si puedo cambiarlas.

—Sólo la matriarca líder de las hermanas más ancianas…

—Bajo las mismas leyes de las amazonas, como me ha explicado recién, la más fuerte es la que está por sobre el resto. ¿O me equivoco, matriarca Cologne?

—Sí…

— ¿Quiere probar mis habilidades una vez más? ¿O prefiere escribir al resto de las matriarcas de la aldea si alguna desea venir a desafiarme? ¿No? Entonces yo me declaro en este momento la más fuerte de la aldea Joketsuzoku y propongo, como la nueva líder, que las amazonas habrán de seguir todas mis órdenes desde hoy.

—Ellas no lo aceptarán, Akane. No estás siendo prudente.

—Lo harán, en cuánto les diga que la señora de la magia de Midgard lo ha ordenado.

La tensión se respiraba en el aire. Nina Dalange admiró la arrogancia de Akane, por un momento le recordó a la misma osadía que tenía Ranma, sino más. Finalmente Cologne desistió inclinando ceremoniosamente el cuerpo.

—Reconozco tu fuerza y tu autoridad. Estoy demasiado vieja para intentar enfrentarme a alguien de tu nivel, Akane. ¡Te has vuelto muy insolente! Pero me gusta, niña, así es como se hacían las cosas en la antigua aldea, antes de que las nuevas leyes ablandaran los corazones de nuestras guerreras —miró de soslayo a Shampoo con reprobación—. Pero deberás estar dispuesta a defender tu posición, en la aldea no te aceptarán tan fácilmente como la nueva líder, no sin romper algunos huesos de por medio. Me recuerda a un momento de nuestra historia cuando una princesa, descendiente del gran Khan, llegó a la aldea nombrándose también nuestra líder.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Nina preguntó curiosa.

—Lo consiguió, después de acabar con la mitad de nuestras guerreras. Esos sí debieron ser buenos tiempos —los ojos de Cologne brillaron de emoción, como si en lugar de molestarse con la situación la hiciera sentir más viva que antes—. Quizás ahora tengamos días como los de antes —el suspiro nostálgico no fue compartido por Akane, aunque la chica no demostró su repugnancia por la violencia manteniendo la firmeza de su postura.

.

Akane caminaba lentamente tirando y agitando el chaleco con una mano intentando refrescarse del sudor del ejercicio. Iris la seguía corriendo a su alrededor y Nina, silenciosa, la observaba detenidamente unos pasos más atrás.

—Has cambiado.

—No lo creo.

Diez metros más adelante volvió a hablarle.

— ¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, verdad?

—Sí. Bueno, eso creo.

— ¡Akane! Dentro de poco tendrás a la mitad de las amazonas desafiándote a un duelo. ¿Para qué meterte en tantos problemas?

—Nina, debes verlo por el lado positivo —respondió distraídamente cuando recibió agradecida una flor de manos de Iris, que la niña había cortado en el camino—. Necesito un ejército para proteger a mi mundo, ¿qué mejor manera de comenzar que reclutando a un pueblo de feroces amazonas Joketsuzoku?

Nina hizo sonar los dientes.

—Así que sigues con tu idea de proteger a todo Midgard de una posible invasión. Bien, he de reconocer que las cosas están que arden en Asgard y tarde o temprano tendremos a Hel intentando conquistar a los mortales por segunda vez. Pero eso no implica que corras riesgos innecesarios. Además esa tal Shampoo no se quedará tranquila, sé cómo piensan las de su clase, conocí a varias de mis hermanas valquirias que eran iguales de tercas cuando querían demostrar su valía. ¡Muchas cayeron derrotadas ante mi espada! Y todavía me acechan en cada esquina intentando espiarme, adivinar mis debilidades, buscar una manera de derrotarme. Esa chica se va a transformar en tu sombra.

Akane se detuvo y admiró un gran árbol de cerezo que crecía en el interior de un jardín del otro lado de la muralla que colindaba con el callejón, con las largas ramas cruzándose por encima de la calle formando un arco de flores blancas. Cerró los ojos antes de responder a la valquiria.

— ¿Una vida no vale todos los problemas? Sí, es verdad, podía haber dejado las cosas como estaban y no preocuparme más por Shampoo tras haberla vencido, no haberme inmiscuido más en sus asuntos, sé que Cologne nunca le hubiese hecho daño a su bisnieta. Sin embargo, comprendí algo muy importante durante el encuentro.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Recordó sus propias palabras que sintió como una espada de doble filo, ya que fueron más dolorosas para sí misma de que lo que significaron para Shampoo: "¿Quieres seguir arrojando tu vida por haber perdido a un hombre, o le darás un mejor provecho como una auténtica guerrera?"

—Vivir no basta para estar viva.

—Oh, ya veo… —Nina afirmó con aires de sabiduría. Para luego frustrada aducir con vergüenza que trató de ocultar bajo un tono agresivo— No, en absoluto no te entiendo. ¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios significa?

—Significa que a veces necesitamos una motivación para seguir viviendo.

.

7

.

Cologne comenzó a ordenar los utensilios de cocina preparándose para la llegada de los primeros clientes de la tarde. La vida continuaba, eso era algo que no se contaban en las antiguas leyendas; la necesidad de comer, dormir, trabajar, vaciar las entrañas, parecía que los grandes héroes de antaño no se enfermaban de gripe ni tenías necesidades tan carnales como el resto de los mortales. El sentimiento agrio que había entre ella y su bisnieta no se borraría fácilmente. Shampoo trabajaba en silencio arreglando las mesas, en todo ese tiempo no la había mirado. Pero la vieja sonrió encantada, Shampoo era joven y orgullosa, no le perdonaría fácilmente haber adoptado a Akane ni mucho menos aceptado que ella se proclamara como la nueva líder de la tribu Joketsuzoku. Pero su bisnieta todavía no entendía la auténtica fuerza que ahora poseía Akane Tendo, que no fue oculta a sus expertos ojos.

"Qué temible", imaginó. "Podría destruirnos a todos si la tuviésemos de enemiga", insistió en las ideas que más escalofríos le causaron. Pero todo había salido bien, más que bien, fue perfecto.

¿Cuál había sido la idea de llegar a Japón acompañando a Shampoo en primer lugar, conseguir la mejor sangre para que la tribu procreara nuevas y más hábiles guerreras? Lo sentía por su bisnieta, ya se le pasaría la rabieta a la que no consideraba más que el orgullo herido de una pequeña arrogante que todavía necesitaba aprender mucho. Pero, por el contrario, ahora tenía algo mucho mejor celebrar.

Una gran hechicera y prodigiosa luchadora, la que ahora podía ser la mujer más importante de todas las tierras conocidas, era ahora una amazona. Y con ella todas sus futuras hijas serían representantes de la tribu. ¡Qué maravillosa sangre, de dioses y reyes, había ganado para su pueblo! Ahora debía conseguir, con tiempo y paciencia, que esa sangre no se desperdiciara y aceptara en algún futuro no muy lejano la muerte de Ranma, para conocer y amar a un nuevo guerrero con el que parir otra generación de leyendas. Las manos sudaron impacientes fantaseando con el momento de entrenar desde la cuna a las futuras hijas de Akane; cuánto talento, cuánto potencial, además de dominar el secreto arte de la magia, ¡cuántos desafíos para ella será crear métodos de aprovechar esos talentos arcanos en conjunto con el arte! Tiempo al tiempo, se relamió la anciana pensando, Akane era joven todavía y de violentas pasiones que avivaban las esperanzas, la dejaría llorar su duelo en paz, luego la aconsejaría como miembro de la tribu con palabras dulces y maternales, que sabía surtirían buen efecto en ella. ¡No podía llorar por siempre a Ranma!

Más otra esperanza acarició el viejo corazón. ¿Sería verdad lo que había mirado en la profundidad de los ojos de esa chica? ¿En un mundo de dioses más allá de la imaginación de los mortales, existiría, al igual que sucedió con Mouse, una manera de recuperar a Ranma? La fantasía de la anciana se elevó por encima de las nubes al guardar las esperanzas de que el potencial de Ranma tampoco se hubiera perdido. ¡Hijas de dos grandes guerreros, reyes y dioses! Sintió el paladar húmedo con la excitación que le producía la ansiedad, su placer siempre había sido instruir y estrujar el máximo potencial de sus alumnas. Recordó a la nueva Akane, ¿por qué el destino no quiso que ella le enseñara? Fue una tonta al haber desperdiciado esa oportunidad, pero no sucedería otra vez.

Paciencia, paciencia volvía a repetirse, a pesar de los años todavía podría vivir muchos más, su sueño haría de realizarse algún día. Si no era con Ranma sería con otro, ella se aseguraría, no dejaría pasar la grandiosa oportunidad que tenía en sus manos. La aldea Joketsuzoku sería otra vez la fuerza más temida de toda la tierra.

—Akane no será aceptada —dijo Shampoo entrando en la cocina, distrayéndola. Parecía haber adivinado en parte los pensamientos de la anciana—. Tribu matar a Akane por insolencia, desconocida no poder proclamarse líder de guerreras.

Cologne se sonrió, tanto por la astucia de Shampoo a la que parecía no escapársele nada, así también como por el tono de preocupación que tenía hacia Akane y que no pudo ocultar del todo, que la agradó. Daba la impresión que Shampoo no odiaba a Akane tanto como confesaba con su boca, no después de tanto tiempo en que jamás le había causado verdadero daño a pesar de que ella misma se lo había ordenado en el pasado. ¡Cómo se arrepentía ahora de haber planeado la muerte de Akane antes de conocerla, aunque hubiese sido por un corto tiempo! No porque ahora le tuviera afecto, que era verdad, ya que para una guerrera los sentimientos y el deber eran dos cosas completamente distintas, sino porque habría perdido ese gran potencial que ahora admiraba en su plenitud. Poco le importaba la opinión de las otras matriarcas, su bisnieta ignoraba algo importante, que la aldea tendría que aceptar por la fuerza el deseo de Akane, porque de lo contrario, antes que desafiar a la chica tendrían primero que batirse en combate con ella misma. Cologne era, sin que Shampoo tampoco lo supiera, la matriarca más fuerte de la tribu. Si ella había reconocido la superioridad de Akane, nadie más osaría cuestionarla.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente interesantes.

Shampoo hizo un gesto de desagrado y se retiró, no se encontraba de humor para soportar la estridente risa de la anciana.

.

La tierra emitía un constante murmullo como el ronquido de una bestia dormida en las profundidades, muy similar a la vibración del suelo volcánico cuando ríos de magma cruzaban bajo la superficie. Pero no había calor en la roca negra, afilada y fría como el hielo dentro de la pequeña caverna. Abrió los ojos. Cargó la mano abierta contra la frente. Se sentía extraño, como si le hubieran arrancado el cerebro para volvérselo a colocar al revés sin ninguna anestesia. El dolor que sacudió al resto de sus miembros lo hizo quejarse a viva voz; como si su cuerpo sólo hubiera despertado poco después que su conciencia. Podía sentir el flujo de la sangre recorriendo cada vena de su organismo, escuchar los músculos crujir al tensarse por el mismo tormento que le estaba sufriendo, y también una enloquecedora sensibilidad en la punta de los dedos que lo lastimó incluso al tocar su propia piel.

La capacidad de pensar duró menos que unos cuantos segundos cuando abrió los ojos asustado. Esa sensibilidad tan profunda la tenía ahora en toda la piel. El suelo de piedra frío lo lastimó como una espada, el aire enrarecido que rozaba su cuerpo erizó su cabello hasta sentir repugnancia. Apretó los dientes. Se sentía vivo, más de lo que nunca creyó estar, más de lo que una vez fue siendo un mortal.

Acurrucándose giró en suelo. La más leve luz le impedía ver con esos ojos que parecían notar colores incluso en la oscuridad que él no sabía que existían. Tanto más lo hirió la luz que cruzaba el piso a su alrededor, una débil figura de círculos y runas de un par de metros de diámetro, en la que él parecía encontrarse acostado en el centro. Cerró los ojos, ya no quería ver más.

Pasarían horas de sufrimiento antes de poder controlar la demencia de sus sentidos. Aceptar que el dolor no era tal, sino solamente la exagerada profundidad del tacto; aprender a escuchar de nuevo y entender la diferencia entre el ruido ensordecedor, convirtiéndolo a la sutileza del sonido en sus infinitos matices; distinguió las siluetas cuando consiguió diferenciar lo que era oscuro de lo iluminado, dio nombres sin palabras dentro de su mente a todos los nuevos colores que descubrió; consiguió respirar profundamente y soportar el asco por los aromas que antes eran tan comunes como los de la tierra, la piedra o los de su propia carne. Fueron horas que le parecieron minutos horribles de tortura, en las que su propia mente parecía intentar otra vez el ejercicio de pensar. Aprendió a respirar una vez más soportando el dolor que le provocaba aquel aire frío recorriendo el interior de un cuerpo desconocido, que ahora debía aceptar como suyo.

Horas después se calmó. Los gritos cesaron, los quejidos se convirtieron en respiraciones profundas llenas de agotamiento. Ya no le dolía tanto la existencia de tan nuevos y enriquecidos estímulos.

—Frío… Qué frío —susurró entre jadeos, tan agotado que fue incapaz de temblar. Sus propias palabras las creyó un ruido extraño, sin armonía y muy molesto. Tardó más en entenderlas y comprender que ese ruido había sido provocado por él mismo. Cerró los ojos cansado de intentar entender las formas que lo rodeaban.

La luz palpitante de los círculos mágicos cada vez se hizo más tenue.

Él quería desaparecer y dejar de sentir todo aquello. ¿Así de pesado era el mundo y su existencia? Recordó, pensó, comprendió e imaginó que toda su experiencia anterior no había sido más que un sueño, donde los sentidos jamás funcionaron en toda la plenitud que ahora estaba experimentando. No se rindió aunque deseó hacerlo porque había otro sentimiento que se antepuso al de su cuerpo. El corazón palpítate y potente le ordenó moverse. Obedeció.

Levantar el torso y sentarse, mantener el equilibrio con los brazos estirados a los costados, fue un esfuerzo mayor al de haber movido una montaña. Respiró lentamente, muy lentamente, intentando controlar el dolor de haber acelerado su respiración. Vio algo oscuro como un velo caer sobre sus hombros y cubrir parte de la piel desnuda del pecho, era su propio cabello oscuro y largo. Cuando posó los pies con firmeza en el piso descubrió con alegría que no había sido tan difícil. Su cuerpo también comenzaba a recordar cosas de la vida anterior como el equilibrio. Satisfecho mostró los dientes.

Un poderoso estruendo sacudió su alma. Se cubrió los oídos con ambas manos acurrucándose como un niño asustado, ¡infernal ruido! El suelo vibró con un segundo estruendo. Separó las manos lentamente y espero un tercer impacto. Eran simples truenos que se habían escuchado a lo lejos. Se rió nerviosamente de su propia locura que parecía sentir todo con exagerada fuerza. Caminó soportando con orgullo el dolor que lastimaba la planta de sus pies cuando pisaban por primera aquella roca endurecida por siglos. Trepó torpemente por unos escalones naturales hasta una entrada donde recibió algo de luz.

Se cubrió los ojos con la mano para protegerse. El débil resplandor de cielo cubierto por nubes negras, grises y rojizas, traspasado constantemente por relámpagos, casi lo hizo correr de regreso a la segura oscuridad de la caverna. No era miedo, pero percibir la grandeza del mundo fuera de la caverna para sus desbordados sentidos fue como un niño al que le muestran el océano por primera vez. Contuvo sus instintos, se relajó e intentó otra vez acostumbrarse a identificar todo lo que estaba mirando.

En lo alto de una colina de roca angulosa, donde se encontraba el pequeño agujero que hacía de entrada a la caverna, tenía a sus pies un valle de tierra yerma, pozos humeantes, cristales incrustados de gran tamaño que descargaban eléctrica energía que se unía a los relámpagos. La muerte saturó de aromas venenosos sus ya maltratados sentidos. Pudo observar campos de neblina putrefacta, criaturas espantosas que no recordaba conocer cazándose entre sí, luchando por un pedazo de carne grisácea que resultó ser los restos de otro animal de esa misma especie. A lo lejos divisó más montañas rodeando como una pared inaccesible el valle, un lago de aguas negras y en su centro tras un extenso puente tan amplio como una avenida en Tokio, con enormes columnas que lo alzaban por sobre las hediondas aguas, un gran castillo con una torre de ópalo negro que desafiaba la lógica de la altura rozando el firmamento. Lo que creyó manchas oscuras y sin formas eran ejércitos preparándose para una gran batalla; monstruosos seres formados y armados, se movilizaban por todo el valle con tantos estandartes en altos que más se asemejaban a un bosque viviente y maligno. El resto del valle estaba cubierto por fortalezas derruidas, árboles quemados y fosilizados. El lamento de las almas que eran esclavizadas en esas tierras se dejaba escuchar como el susurro del viento que sacudía cada rincón erosionado de los montes.

Saber lo que estaba sucediendo, el porqué de las extrañas sensaciones de su cuerpo o la razón de hallarse en esa tierra de maldiciones no fue comparable a la pregunta que sacudió sus labios temblorosos cuando terminó por recordar todo lo que había sucedido antes del extraño despertar.

— ¿Estoy vivo?

Ranma apoyó la mano en el borde de la entrada sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo completamente desnudo. El largo cabello oscuro que caía por la espalda hasta cruzar la cintura se meció con la fuerza del viento frío que lastimó su sensible piel.

—Pero... ¿cómo? —se llevó una mano al rostro acariciándose las mejillas, como si todavía no podía dar crédito a su suerte— ¿Por qué?

.

_**Continuará…**_

.


	37. Intermedio Acto III parte 1

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Crónicas de Asgard: Ragnarok es un fic elaborado sin fines de lucro, inspirado en esta clásica obra que tantas alegrías nos brindó durante años y así prolongar la aventura y la fantasía entre sus seguidores. Deseando que este escrito sea del agrado de todos ustedes me despido agradecido también por el apoyo constante y el cariño inmerecido que siempre me han otorgado.

* * *

.

**Intermedio Acto III**

_-Parte 1-_

.

**Crónicas de Asgard: Ragnarok.**

.

"_**La flecha del juicio"**_

.

1

.

La húmeda fragancia del agua y del musgo refrescó sus ideas. Las enormes raíces se curvaban, se hundían en el lago cristalino y volvían a emerger metros más adelante. Se cruzaban entre sí por encima de su cabeza produciendo hermosas cortinas de rayos de sol cortando el aire. Las aguas cristalinas del lago dejaban ver las raíces que cubrían todo el fondo, donde los peces en una variedad y color que jamás había presenciado en otro lugar jugaban como aves en mitad de un bosque.

Alzó los ojos siguiendo la pared oscura y musgosa del tronco de Yggdrasil, tan amplio que le era imposible buscar sus contornos poblados de helechos a menos que girara completamente la cabeza hacia los lados como si buscara el final del muro de una gran ciudad. Flores y ramas que parecían árboles en sí mismas, como una selva vertical que desafiaba a la gravedad y ascendía en silencio hasta que todo se tornaba una borrosa mancha verde y café con el fondo de las gigantescas ramas superiores del fresno sagrado en el cielo, que como nubes cubrían con su sombra la capital de Asgard.

.

El lago que rodeaba al tronco se encontraba rodeado por los muros más viejos de Valhala, siendo la ciudad separada en anillos alrededor del árbol sagrado. El anillo central poseía la zona de mayor comercio entre razas y también era el hogar de los escuadrones pequeños y privados de los dioses, como lo era el de los Dragones Rojos de la dama Yngvi Freya. El anillo exterior, pegado al muro externo de Asgard, era el hogar de las grandes fortalezas y palacios de los dioses, donde acampaban los guerreros en numerosos ejércitos revelando la naturaleza de los Aesirs como prodigiosos dioses de la guerra. El anillo interior y el último muro que rodeaba al lago de Yggdrasil, era la zona vieja de la ciudad. Estructuras hermosas que hablaban de un estilo más pacífico, de gente que no pensaba en la guerra, ahora reconstruido para ser habitado por los refugiados y comerciantes, aquellos que no servían a la guerra, los que no eran esclavos de los dioses, los pocos seres "libres" de Asgard que en la pirámide social eran menos que los esclavos para los dioses. Pululaban las tabernas donde einjergars mercenarios y desertores eran contratados por los agentes de los dioses, tanto por su fama como por su silencio. Los dioses de Asgard tenían pequeñas rencillas que solucionaban acudiendo a estos guerreros, nada oficial a los ojos del padre Odín que todo lo permitía mientras alimentara el fuego del espíritu combativo de su pueblo.

Las familias de elfos que escaparon de Alvheim y del dominio de Svartalfaheim, tras saberse de la traición el rey oscuro Alberick, ahora enemigo de Asgard, se guarnecían en el anillo interior. Enanos recurrían a su artesanía para sobrevivir, pagaban con el trabajo preciado en las armas de los einjergars su protección y alimentos.

Los einjergars de la guardia de Tyr, el señor Aesir encargado de la seguridad y orden dentro de Valhala, a veces eran más peligrosos que los mismos mercenarios cuando se cruzaban con quién no podía pagar por sus favores.

Sobre las aguas del lago las raíces más gruesas que se alzaban por los aires eran ocupadas como avenidas naturales, con puentes y escalinatas de madera uniéndolas entre sí. Allí moraban otros refugiados, en las casas que construyeron dentro de las raíces que rozaban las aguas, hadas "libres" del bosque de Gimle, que habían emigrado de las zonas del bosque que ya habían sido destruidas por el avance de la reina Hel. Algunas trabajaban para los señores de la ciudad en que días de guerra necesitaban más trabajo para alimentar a sus huestes, un empleo peligroso para un hada joven y bella, cuando aquellos ejércitos los componían almas humanas que sólo sabían matar y tomar todo lo que deseaban, incluyendo en ocasiones a las sirvientes de Asgard que vivían como la clase social más desprotegida.

No obstante, no había otra manera de sobrevivir. Los campos escaseaban de mano de obra, las razas menores que trabajaban en ellos huyeron hacia protección de Valhala, o murieron en manos de las fuerzas de Nilfhel. Los alimentos eran un problema, pero los señores de Asgard no pensaban en eso, sólo en la guerra, y si fuera necesario para ellos alimentar a sus fuerzas con la carne de los esclavos de seguro lo harían con placer. Era como si las razas menores intentaran sobrevivir entre dos enemigos; la reina Hel y sus propios señores Aesirs que los amenazaban. La sensación de desánimo se unía a los rumores del "Ragnarok", el final del universo que una vez las "nornas del destino", consejeras de Odín, habían profetizado provocando la locura del padre de todo y su obsesión por reunir más y más fuerzas constantemente.

La guerra no avanzaba bien para los habitantes naturales de Asgard. Muchos clanes de elfos, enanos y hadas habían sido extinguidos por completo, mientras que los Aesirs sólo se preocupaban de fortificar el valle de Asgard, la ciudad de Valhala, y de aumentar sus fuerzas para una guerra que ellos prolongaban y creían necesaria.

.

El joven se detuvo ante la puerta encajada en el interior de una raíz que grande como una casa se inclinaba hasta descender verticalmente como una pequeña torre de pocos pisos hasta hundirse en las aguas del lago, separada por una pequeña serie de escaleras y cuerdas de una de las avenidas principales sobre otra raíz. Veía a los seres caminar a sus espaldas moverse con energía, pero sin alegría, como animales asustados buscando algo que comer. Se acercó a la puerta, su apariencia humana no lo hacía menos temible a los seres que allí habitaban, porque era "un einjergar". Pensó que esos seres tan atemorizados, en como temblaban ante la presencia de los arrogantes mortales que después de muertos servían a Asgard, que de vivir uno de ellos en Midgard, donde todos eran mortales, habría colapsado de pavor. Ninguno de ellos que no conocían "la tierra", habrían adivinado que existía un mundo entero lleno de humanos y que no todos eran guerreros sanguinarios, ni mucho menos máquinas entrenadas para matar ni para quitarles la poca dignidad que les quedaba en ese universo.

Merilko Llewelyn no sabía cómo enfrentaría a las hermanas cristal, descendientes de la misma familia de hadas cristal a la que pertenecía Amatista Lazuli la sabia, y la prima de ellas Millia Lazuli de Gimle. Pero no podía volver, ellas eran las únicas en esa ciudad que conocía podían llevarlo de regreso a Midgard con una magia de portal, dada la prohibición de Odín, que siglos atrás hizo perder casi todo contacto con el mundo de los mortales.

La brisa fuerte meció las aguas tranquilas del lago, las hojas en las alturas cantaron como las olas del mar. Bajó la mano suspirando con calma. La brisa meció sus cabellos castaños y desordenados, los que poseían belleza particular que adornaba el rostro suave de facciones infantiles ligeramente afiladas. Los ojos profundos y soñadores se mostraron llenos de dudas.

Una vez Rashell se había aprovechado de la apariencia atractiva, cuerpo más pequeño y facciones delicadas del muchacho. En una misión de las muchas que tuvieron en el lapso de tiempo que vivieron junto con Ranma en el cuartel, en las pocas semanas de aparente normalidad que gozaron tras la batalla contra el demonio Jezi Baba Yaga y la triste misión a las tierras exteriores que condenó a su amigo mortal a la muerte.

Debían detener en esa ocasión a un grupo de einjergars desertores, forajidos de Asgard que se aprovechaban de la guerra para asaltar un camino transitado únicamente por hadas y elfos que venían de Gimle buscando la seguridad del Valhala. Rashell tuvo la maravillosa idea de disfrazar a Méril como una chica elfo. Con una peluca abultada para ocultarle las orejas y un simple vestido de campesina; antes de que pudiera defenderse se vio atrapado "por sus amigos" y desvestido. Tras el disfraz, él joven Méril pasaba por una chiquilla elfo bastante agradable a los ojos. Ranma y Rashell apenas contenían la risa mientras que intentaban convencer al enfurecido chico que se trataba de una necesaria estrategia para la misión.

Y los bandidos cayeron en la trama cuando creyeron que "la jovencita elfo" se encontraba sola junto a una carreta en el camino. Comprendieron el terrorífico error al enfrentarse a la ira contenida de aquel muchacho que con falda y peluca les dio tal lección que sus amigos no alcanzaron a intervenir en la batalla. Con una flecha rozándole la nariz hizo jurar a Rashell que no tendría otra de esas grandiosas ideas, juramento que Ranma dudó que su amigo tuviera la intención de cumplir, en especial por la manera en que se siguió riendo de la situación durante las siguientes dos semanas para mayor humillación de Méril.

"Ahora sabes cómo me siento la mitad del tiempo", fueron las palabras que recordaba de Ranma en aquél día, entre risas. Se hubiera puesto con placer una falda de nuevo con tal de ver a su amigo otra vez riéndose a su lado.

Días felices habían sido esos, pensaba ahora que se encontraba solo. Rashell se había despedido con una simple sonrisa y un gesto alzando la mano, así nada más, diciéndole que tenía asuntos de los que preocuparse. Ya no lo reconocía del todo tras lo sucedido en Jarnvidr, ya no sabía qué tanto de esa irónica sonrisa, con un ligero resplandor siniestro en los ojos, era parte de Rashell, o del resurgido dios de la muerte Touni que a ambos los había devuelto a la vida mortal, restaurando sus cuerpos al sacrificar las almas de los einjergars contra los que lucharon. Cruel y desalmado era Touni, contuvo un escalofrío de repulsión hacia su propio cuerpo que ya no era astral como el de los einjergars, todavía no se acostumbraba a que su nueva vida mortal hubiera costado la existencia de otro ser, sintiendo un poco de asco hacía sí mismo.

Todas esas dudas chocaban contra la decisión de llamar a la puerta de las hadas. ¿Cómo involucrar a Prisma y sus hermanas en este peligroso asunto? Pero no podía recurrir a nadie más.

.

La casa de las hermanas cristal se ordenaba de manera vertical, como una pequeña torre. Las escaleras y muebles parecían ser parte natural de la dura madera de la raíz, no como algo tallado, sino como si se hubiera formado mágicamente hundiéndose y levantándose en secciones con formas redondeadas y pulidas. Había mesas y bancos, repisas en las paredes, una escalera en caracol que cruzaba todas las habitaciones desde la bodega que se encontraba bajo el nivel del lago hasta la pequeña recepción donde sólo había lugar para el inicio de las escaleras delante de la puerta.

Las habitaciones de las hermanas más un par de cuartos vacíos se ubicaban uno sobre el otro, la cocina se ubicaba en un piso intermedio entre los cuartos de Zafiro y Prisma, era amplia con una ventana redonda que miraba hacia el lago. El comedor bajo la cocina también en un piso intermedio frente a las habitaciones de Prisma y Ámbar. El cuarto de Ámbar, el más espacioso de los tres, se ubicaba justo sobre el nivel de las aguas con un ventanal que daba al balcón, que más parecía un pequeño muelle.

El amplio balcón sobre las cristalinas aguas rodeaba toda la raíz como círculo, teniendo acceso a otros dos ventanales que como puertas daban acceso directo al túnel vertical de las escaleras, y a una pequeña sala principal.

En el interior de la casa todo era iluminado por cristales mágicos incrustados en el techo o las paredes. Parecían en apariencia formaciones naturales dentro de la raíz. Las flores adornaban algunos lugares junto con enredaderas que formaban suaves cortinas en lugar de puertas que separaban la sala y la cocina del resto de la casa. Únicamente las habitaciones tenían pequeñas puertas de madera sólida. Flores vivas que nacían de la madera adornaban distintos lugares de la casa; crecían en lo rincones, en las paredes, en la baranda de las escaleras perfumando todo el ambiente.

Prisma discutía con Zafiro en la cocina. La más joven de las hadas, estando en casa, usaba atuendos cómodos tradicionales del bosque de Gimle; un corto vestido acampanado de varias capas que en apariencia parecía brillar con los colores cambiantes de las hojas, un poco ligero y escotado. Se paseaba descalza sintiendo con placer las pulsaciones de Yggdrasil bajo sus pies en todo el piso de madera viviente. El cabello oscuro y ligeramente rizado en las puntas parecía haberse revelado con mayor porfía esa mañana, caía por la espalda, con una pequeña coleta cogida por sobre el velo del resto del cabello por una pequeña peineta hecha de ramas y hojas endurecidas, con una pequeña gema traslúcida en el centro.

Le gustaba vestir a la usanza de Gimle, más libre y cómoda, porque en el bosque las habitantes todas eran hadas. En Asgard, cada vez que salía de casa estaba obligada a usar trajes engorrosos; vestidos amplios que tapaban el cuerpo, zapatos incómodos y pesados que le impedían sentir la vida fluyendo por la tierra. Además la piedra era silenciosa y el aire no se comunicaba con su piel al encontrarse tan tapada. Era más joven y no estaba acostumbrada al ruido de una ciudad. Sin embargo, comprendía las razones de tanto recato impuesto por su hermana ámbar, dado el peligro de vivir en un mundo violento donde las hadas podían convertirse en víctimas de la violencia de los einjergars sin que nadie las protegiera. Era mejor pasar desapercibidas con trajes opacos y las cabezas inclinadas, antes que llamar la atención; más si usara atuendos de Gimle donde también serían mal vistas, al considerarse aquello una especie de acto de rebeldía al no aceptar la superior cultura de Asgard recordando la libertad que una vez gozaron en Gimle antes del sometimiento a los señores de Aesirs.

Zafiro, por su parte, también usaba vestidos de Gimle. Gustaba de sus trajes flexibles, bikinis ajustados que cubría con pantalones abultados de un material transparente como el tul. También usaba cortas chaquetas con mangas amplias también traslucidas, con detalles de cristales de colores similares a las joyas y una fina cadena de oro rodeando su cadera casi expuesta. También se movía descalza y su cabello rojo y furioso se enredaba, al contacto de sus pies con la madera del piso como si la energía de Yggdrasil le provocara lo que un día de lluvia hace normalmente con el cabello de los midgarianos.

—Quiero arándonos —dijo Zafiro porfiando.

—Serán fresas —respondió la pequeña Prisma, que en la seguridad de su hogar perdía la timidez que la caracterizaba, defendiendo porfiadamente lo que creía justo.

—Comimos fresas ayer.

—No mientas, ayer preparamos melocotón con nueces. Hoy me toca a mí cocinar y yo quiero fresas.

—Prisma, cabeza hueca, yo quiero arándanos. Nunca comemos arándanos.

—Pareces una niña taimada, ¿por qué no esperas hasta mañana? Te tocará a ti cocinar y podrás preparar arándanos con lo que quieras.

—Pero…

— ¿O quieres evitar el trabajo? —Prisma la miró acusadoramente—. Siempre te escapas cuando es tu turno, por eso es que nunca hay lo que te gusta.

—No es verdad, sabes que a veces hay trabajos que hacer y...

—Hace meses que no tenemos trabajo, hermana. Deja de mentir.

.

En Valhala todo tenía un precio. Si bien los otros pueblos utilizaban el trueque como moneda de intercambio, allí la moneda oficial eran las piedras preciosas de Asgard.

Tras sus últimas aventuras en Midgard, Ámbar, la mayor, comprendió del peligro al que había expuesto a sus hermanas por aceptar trabajos de personajes tan oscuros como Narfi, el hermano de Hel. Ella nunca había pensado en el peligro de servir a Nilfhel, hasta ese momento en que se percató que la guerra podría hacerla enemiga de Asgard.

Además, tras lo sucedido en esa capital humana llamada Tokio, comprendió que había fuerzas en este mundo contra las que era mejor no luchar. Todo ello la tenía en una terrible situación. Ya que como "hadas libres" no servían a ningún dios de Asgard, ¡y más le valía nunca hacerlo! Ámbar tenía el orgullo de las antiguas hadas, las que lucharon en contra de los Aesirs, y se sentía heredera de una larga tradición de esgrimistas y hechiceras de Gimle. Jamás se perdonaría emplearse como una simple sirvienta en casa de algún señor de Asgard, menos exponer a sus hermosas hermanas a los caprichos de esos animales vestidos de seda y oro, o peor, de los guerreros einjergars que le eran más asquerosos que los demonios putrefactos de Hel.

De cierta manera, ella se sentía recelosa hacia el gobierno de los Aesirs, por ello, sin pensarlo, se había aliado a Narfi. Ahora comprendía que había sido un simple instrumento del oscuro dios y poco le faltó para haber perdido la vida por su propia necedad, o más que eso.

Era una tonta. ¿Qué otras posibilidades tenía? Todavía le quedaban algunos ahorros y recursos en su bodega, pero los tiempos hacían que el alimento escaseara más que los buenos clientes. La guerra se había tomado los caminos y nadie pagaría a un trío de hadas para proteger lo que un contingente fuertemente podía durante las caravanas. También debía reconocer que había un poco de verdad en ello. No dudaba de sus propias habilidades, pero la guerra cambiaba los acontecimientos; lo que antes era luchar contra un grupo de einjergars desertores a los que castigaba con severo placer, ahora era cuidar caravanas y refugiados de verdaderas emboscadas de ejércitos armados.

Nadie querría contratar un grupo de "esclavas" o "sirvientas" para proteger sus posesiones. ¡Estúpida guerra y estúpida discriminación hacia su pueblo! Ellas eran mucho más que juguetes de los dioses de Asgard.

Ámbar cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre su pecho mirando el lago a través del ventanal de su habitación. Le encantaba leer la literatura de Midgard a pesar de la dificultad que existía para conseguir nuevos tomos. Sin embargo, ellas eran nietas de Amatista la Sabia, eran de las pocas que conocían y podían realizar un hechizo de portal que las unía a Midgard sin tener que pasar por los ojos de un dios o una valquiria. Era su gran ventaja, y se sorprendía también del gran valor que una pequeña gema tenía en el mundo de los humanos cuando disfrazaba realizaba viajes a Midgard; para comprar muchos más alimentos de lo que podría jamás conseguir en Asgard. Aunque no podía hacerlo con tanta libertad por el enorme esfuerzo que requería abrir un portal, y más mantenerlo oculto de la percepción mágica de toda una ciudad.

El libro se meció lentamente siguiendo las respiraciones de la chica. El largo cabello dorado de Ámbar se enrollaba en una ancha trenza, el rostro en apariencia frío se sumía en preocupaciones y estaba a las puertas de una delicada decisión.

¿Sería mejor abandonar Asgard para siempre y vivir en un pacífico mundo como Midgard? Varias hadas ya lo habían hecho en secreto, Midgard parecía el paraíso para ellas. Pero, ¿por qué no lo hacían de manera masiva? Porque la separación de Gimle era una de las ideas más dolorosas para un hada. En Midgard ellas no podían sentir la vida como en Asgard; el viento no les hablaba sino que cantaba melodías extrañas, la tierra tampoco les comunicaba sus rumores y vibraba con insistencia violenta, el agua era muda o susurraba en un lenguaje misterioso que no podían entender. Era como estar en una tierra rodeada de desconocidos que no se expresaban en el mismo idioma que ellas. Para las hijas de Gimle era más evidente que para cualquier otra criatura, que Midgard fue fundada por cimientos muy distintos a los del mundo de Asgard, como si fuera un universo completamente diferente. ¿Sería cierto que Midgard fue creado por los Aesirs, u otra sería su auténtica historia? Dudaba de toda historia oficial, más conociendo como los señores de Asgard ya habían mentido con el pasado de su propio pueblo de Gimle.

Sabía de muchas hadas que debieron regresar a Asgard tras su intento de adaptarse al mundo humano, el silencio por un lado y el ruido por el otro de la excitante naturaleza de Midgard las había confundido tanto que terminaron huyendo. Otras lo consiguieron, pero olvidaron por completo su naturaleza hasta el punto de casi ser incapaces de realizar la más sencilla magia. ¿Pero y ella? Sí, es verdad que al principio se sentía confundida durante sus viajes a la tierra de los humanos, pero también comprendía que todos esos síntomas no eran más que el apego con que su pueblo seguía sufriendo por Gimle y que taimadas se negaban a aprender ese nuevo idioma del mundo de Midgard. ¿Y qué pasaría cuando el último de los árboles fuera quemado en Asgard? Ya no podrían escapar, ni tampoco habría nada por lo que quedarse, lo perderían todo por no haberse decidido a emigrar antes.

Midgard era la última de sus opciones, y en esos días quizás también la única. Un puñado de gemas les daría un próspero porvenir en el mundo humano, y tiempo para adaptarse a esa complicada sociedad tan llena de reglas; pero reglas que a ella le parecían excitantes, porque se fundaban en el principio de no permitir que nadie impusiera sus caprichos sobre otros. Sin reyes ni dioses a los que temer, Midgard era la tierra de las promesas. Comenzaba a comprender el porqué Odín, padre de todo, hubiera impuesto un cerco alrededor de ese mundo que tampoco podía gobernar, si las criaturas de Asgard lo conocieran, ¿no querrían algo similar, o abandonarían masivamente y para siempre la tierra de muerte que ahora era el mundo de los Aesirs?

También la tentaba la idea de libertad que los mortales tenían, sus vidas alegres tan llenas de posibilidades. Extrañaría la espada y el orgullo de las guerreras, pero ganaría a cambio un mundo en el que Prisma y Zafiro podrían andar vestidas como esas chiquillas de Midgard que asistían a las escuelas, donde aprenderían artes y ciencias que en nada tenían que ver con la muerte y la violencia; sin sentirse menores o esclavas de ninguna otra "raza superior".

Todo lo sabía por los libros y por sus viajes que realizaba a pesar de los riesgos. La suerte estaba echada, sus debates internos sólo prolongaban lo inevitable. Pronto ella les comunicaría a sus hermanas su decisión de dejar Asgard para siempre.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin poder decidirse? Con la mano en alto el joven Méril se negaba a golpear la puerta. ¿Sería solamente su miedo a no involucrarlas, el temor a dejar Asgard, la inseguridad por el futuro, la preocupación por sus amigos o…? ¿O sería que la volvería a ver a ella después de lo sucedido?

Jamás se excusó en persona por haberla dejado plantada. Le envió una carta que recibió rápida respuesta. Ella no lo odiaba, pero la siguió evitando. ¿Por qué? La muerte de Ranma había calado muy hondo en su alma, ya no se reconocía a sí mismo en ocasiones y temía lastimarla. Había entendido que para él la menor de las hermanas cristal era muy importante, quizás la única cosa que desde hace muchos años deseaba sólo para él. ¿Pero él era merecedor de un poco de felicidad?

No, no lo era. Tenía pecados que pagar y no podía manchar el destino de Prisma involucrándose así con ella. Había llegado incluso a olvidarlo, pero ahora tras la muerte de Ranma y de la sangre que él mismo había derramado en Jarnvidr, volvían esas imágenes a atormentarlo cada noche cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Él era un asesino.

.

2

.

La mujer corría por el bosque angustiada, cargaba en sus brazos un bulto que pegaba a su pecho como si valiera más que su propia vida. Las ramas lastimaban sus brazos y también su rostro frágil y palidecido. Tras sus pasos, más allá del bosque, una fortaleza de madera y casas con techo de tejas y paja ardía como una fogata tiñendo de rojo el cielo nocturno. Los gritos de los guerreros del norte palidecían ante el bramido de las bestias, opacados por el sonido del hacha y de la carne arrancada a mordiscos de los huesos.

Cruzó un riachuelo y tropezó, de rodillas sostuvo el peso del cuerpo con una mano que se cortó contra las piedras afiladas del fondo, con la otra sostuvo el bulto a la altura de su rostro cuando el agua rozó su pecho. Sin aliento no sintió el frío del hielo que salpicaba la corriente, sino que se levantó mirando hacia atrás. Abrazó el bulto contra su pecho y cuello con afecto. Tenía miedo. Escuchó un sonido que no se podía percibir con oídos mortales y retomó la rápida carrera.

Al llegar a un claro se detuvo, los labios agitados temblaron y no era de agotamiento. Los primeros copos de nueve cayeron suavemente tiñendo de un incipiente blanco la copa de los pinos. Una silueta oscura apareció del otro lado del bosque. ¡Cuánta gracia, elegancia, belleza y también terror le provocó verlo otra vez! El aire del bosque se inundó de una fragancia más antigua traída desde otro mundo directo a sus sentidos, aroma de raíces húmedas y flores que creyó nunca más volver a sentir en su vida. La mujer contuvo las lágrimas que le provocaron los recuerdos, y mucho más por aquella figura del hombre que se presentó con una capa oscura y grisácea, armadura de cuero de detalles exquisitos y la altivez de un guerrero.

El hombre extendió la cuerda del arco que tenía en las manos con la elegancia de un artesano, un arma que parecía elaborada de la rama natural de un árbol, y apuntó directo hacia ella, arrancándole un grito a la mujer:

— ¡No lo hagas! No, por favor, te lo suplico.

— ¿Por qué he de escucharte?

—Los has matado a todos, ¿no estás satisfecho? Ellos no tenían que morir, no así; eran gente buena, pacífica, como tú lo eras antes.

—Merecían la muerte, fueron parte de tu traición.

El fuerte viento de la noche lo distrajo, sacudió las ramas que gimieron como fantasmas atormentados y los antes tranquilos copos giraron con fuerza enfriando el ambiente. La capucha del hombre cayó hacia atrás y reveló el hermoso cabello castaño y ligeramente rizado, un rostro suave de facciones afiladas, ojos profundos, tristes y soñadores. Pero todo el dolor que expresaba su mirar contrastaba con la frialdad de su rostro.

Una voz más fuerte que el bosque se alzó entre ellos. El llanto de un bebé que la mujer intentaba proteger envuelto en el bulto de tela que sostenía con los brazos. A pesar del peligro, de la flecha que amenazaba su vida, ella se olvidó de todo al cobijarlo cariñosamente susurrándole palabras de amor al asustado bebé que compartía la tensión del corazón de su madre.

Aquello hizo colapsar la belleza del rostro del hombre, desmoronándose ante un gesto de rabia.

— ¡Esa bestia es la semilla de tu traición! ¡La prueba de tu engaño!

Ella se asustó, notó como la punta de la flecha se inclinó ligeramente hacia su bebé. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Él es inocente, no entiendes nada!

—Jamás fallaría uno de mis disparos, lo sabes. ¿Tratas de proteger a ese animal, hijo de animales, simiente de la bestia mortal con quién lo has engendrado?

—No…

— ¿Lo ocultas de mi ira, la que he sufrido al verte unida a un miserable mortal?

— ¡Quería protegerlo! Por lo más sagrado, por el amor que una vez me juraste, te lo imploro… Tú no lo harías, jamás harías algo tan perverso, no eres como todos ellos. Por Gimle, ten piedad, él no te ha hecho nada malo, es sólo una criatura inocente. Si quieres puedes acabar con mi vida, pero no a él, no merece tu venganza.

—Una criatura más, no es diferente a los otros cachorros mortales que acabo de asesinar, junto a sus padres y madres, animales son todos ellos a mis ojos. ¿Crees que me importaron? Ellos no son como nosotros, ¿por qué quisiste ser uno de ellos? Sucios, hediondos, mentirosos, sedientes de sangre…

— ¡Estás loco! ¡Anhelas la sangre más que ellos! —La mujer lloró, pero sus lágrimas no fueron por ella ni por su bebé, sino por el alma muerta de ese hombre que una vez acarició y creyó hermosa como ninguna otra cosa que existía en este universo—. La voluntad de Gimle jamás lo hubiera aprobado…

—Y aún ahora te atreves a invocar el nombre de Gimle para cubrir tu vergüenza. En realidad ya no eres más que una simple midgariana. Me eres tan insignificante como todos ellos, tan poca cosa como aquella criatura vil a la que dices amar y proteger. Pero te engañas, los animales no saben lo que significa el amor. Todo lo que tienes es miedo por haberme engañado y tus palabras melosas son veneno con que deseas enturbiar mi justa ira y salvar tu vida.

—Eso no es verdad, has enloquecido.

— ¿Osas juzgarme, tú a mí, después de todas tus mentiras? Bien… —con la voz apagada ocultó su asombro y también la indignación que apenas conseguía controlar. Había imaginado ese encuentro de manera distinta, pero verla le provocó tal dolor que ahora no podía pensar en quitarle la vida—, te demostraré lo ruin que son los midgarianos. Perdonaré tu vida, te dejaré ir.

— ¿Lo harás? —Los ojos de la mujer brillaron por la sorpresa y la emoción—. Entonces… Entonces todavía podemos… Tu corazón no se ha perdido del todo… ¡Puedo explicártelo todo, aún hay esperanzas!

—Pero a cambio dejarás que destruya tu pecado. Salva tu vida, demuéstrame que no eres más que un animal y abandona aquí la vida de esa criatura abominable que cargas en tus brazos.

La mujer quedó sin aliento, todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron ante la renovada locura del arquero.

—No, no puedes…

—Un animal es un animal, nada más, quisiste ser uno, debes comportarte como tal. La hembra no muere por el cachorro, la hembra abandona al cachorro y asegura su propia supervivencia. Si ella vive podrá tener más crías, si ella muere su especie peligrará; ésa es la regla de la naturaleza. ¡Demuéstrame que eres un animal, antepone tu vida, sobrevive y entrégame a esa semilla de traición! Y vivirás como la mortal que siempre deseaste ser.

—Tienes que escucharme, por favor, ¡no lo hagas, tienes que entenderme! ¡Este niño es...!

Sería sencillo para él, tenía al pequeño bulto reflejado en la punta de su flecha, la que una vez libre sería más rápida que un rayo de luz. Ni siquiera los brazos de una madre podían separarlo a él de su blanco; a él, el ejecutor de los dioses, señor de los bosques de Gimle, quién Jamás había errado un disparo en toda su inmortal existencia. ¿Asesinarla a ella? No sería suficiente castigo. Tenía que verla sufrir, le arrebataría la vida de ese engendro de traición y mentira, le demostraría el resultado de sus pecados. El bebé moriría en sus brazos ante su propia impotencia. Sonrió, y toda la belleza de su rostro se torció en horrible locura.

— ¡Ull, no!

Los dedos de Ull soltaron la cuerda de luz. El grito y lamento de la mujer es escucharon hasta los confines del bosque.

.

Casi diez años después el eco de su voz seguía resonando como un espectro al que los campesinos cercanos temían, cuando se acercaban a los lugares más profundos del bosque. Un trueno retumbó, el tejado de paja crujió pesadamente. Aquel hombre que ebrio se jactaba de sus antiguas glorias como un guerrero mercenario, todo lo que hacía era humillarlo y agredirlo.

—Óyeme bien, rata, trae más licor.

—Padre, ya ha bebido mucho.

— ¡Tráeme más licor!

El niño de cabellos castaños corrió a llenar la jarra de su padre. Lo hizo con las manos temblorosas. Su cuerpo pequeño y delgado apenas llenaba los andrajos con que se vestía. El hombre en su impaciencia cogió la jarra que todavía no había acabado de llenarse, haciendo que el niño derramara un poco de licor sobre la mesa.

—Estúpido animal, no desperdicies el vino.

De nada le serviría protestar que no era su culpa, inclinó la cabeza y esperó el golpe. Que llegó como un fuerte manotazo que lo tiró al suelo de tierra y paja esparcida para intentar mantener el calor. El cielo rompió en lluvia, era un aguacero torrencial. El niño miró la puerta de la cabaña preocupado.

— ¿Dónde se metió esa inútil? —clamó el hombre.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse raspando el suelo. Una mujer más delgada que el niño entró curvada cargando leños. Estaba empapada. El niño corrió a ella y la ayudó a bajar los leños.

—No, querido, no debes hacerlo, eres muy pequeño todavía y podrías lastimarte.

Él no la escuchó y corrió para meter algunos troncos al fuego en el centro de la cabaña, para después ordenar los otros apilándolos en una esquina de la húmeda pared. Siguió revolviendo la sopa que preparaba en una olla que colgaba sobre el fuego.

—Tengo hambre, ¿ya está lista la comida?

El niño sirvió un poco de sopa en un cuenco de greda. Pero la mujer se adelantó con prudencia quitándole el plato para obligarlo a cubrirse tras ella. Fue la mujer la que se acercó al hombre para depositar sobre la mesa la comida.

Cogió el plato, relamiéndose la boca. Bebió directamente del borde.

Escupió como un cerdo.

— ¿Qué porquería es ésta?

—Sopa de nabos.

—Es agua caliente, no tiene sabor. ¿Dónde está la carne?

—No nos queda nada. Los animales están escasos en el bosque y ya no tenemos con qué negociar en el pueblo… ¡Ah!

Tiró el plato al piso. Y en un arranque de furia la golpeó.

—Mujer inútil, ¿es así como tratas a tu marido? Sin mí te estarías pudriendo todavía como una ramera en ese burdel del puerto donde te encontré.

—Lo siento, perdóname, intentaré conseguir algo más para ti.

El hombre levantó la pesada mano otra vez, pero al bajarla con fuerza, el niño se cruzó delante de la mujer llevándose toda la fuerza de la bofetada. La pesada mano del antiguo guerrero parecía capaz de romperle la cabeza al pequeño. La mujer dio un grito de espanto.

— ¡Merilko!

Arrodillada a su lado lo intento mover, parecía inconsciente.

—Ese crío idiota es el que tiene la culpa, ¿escuchaste? Fue tu culpa traerlo a casa también, nadie te mandó recoger a esa cosa en el bosque.

—Es mi hijo.

—No lo es, ¿o me mentiste, y lo pariste junto a otro idiota al que no le pudiste sacar tanto como yo? Maldita ramera.

— ¡Sabes que lo encontré en el bosque! Pero es mi bebé, es el hijo que la diosa del río nos dio para nuestra felicidad.

—Felicidad, ¡sí, mira que feliz estoy! Muriéndome de hambre por culpa de ese enclenque que no es capaz de traer alimento a casa. ¿Por qué mejor no lo vendemos? Si es capaz de pagar una hogaza de pan me sentiría satisfecho por todo lo que nos ha costado.

—Aquí… —la mujer derramó lágrimas, aliviada de sentir al niño respirar—, ¡aquí el único que no hace nada eres tú! ¿Por qué no te enlistas en el ejército? Comerías todo lo que quisieras y nos dejarías en paz.

— ¿Y qué harías tú, mujer estúpida? ¿Morirías de hambre, te venderías otra vez para alimentar a esa cosa? —lanzó una risotada—. Mírate, pareces enferma, ¿quién querría yacer contigo?

—Si tengo que hacerlo, ¡lo prefiero a seguir viviendo a tu lado!

—Insolente, ¿así me respondes, al que te mantiene con vida? ¿Al que deja vivir aquí a esa sanguijuela que no hace nada para compensarlo?

El guerrero con el rostro enrojecido por la ira y el alcohol, cogió lentamente la vieja espada que siempre manejaba enfundada sobre la mesa. La mujer ya había sentido el peso de esa funda sobre su espalda y tembló.

—No, tengo una idea mucho mejor —susurró extasiado.

Merilko abrió los ojos lentamente. Sus manos pequeñas rozaron las mejillas huesudas de la delgada mujer.

—Mamá, no llores. Está bien… Si me venden podrán comer…

—Él lo dijo, ¿ves? Está de acuerdo.

—Es mi hijo, no voy a venderlo. ¡Me iré con él!

Quiso tomarlo en brazos para sacarlo de la cabaña. Estaba asustada pero quería ocultar con enojo el temblor de su cuerpo. Tenía que dejar esa casa ahora, debía alejar a Merilko de ese hombre.

Nunca tendría hijos propios, lo sabía después de los horribles años que pasó en su antigua vida en el pueblo viviendo de la lujuria de los hombres poderosos. Pero ahora, la diosa del río, que había escuchado sus plegarias, la había perdonado y concedido un hijo, ¡un niño hermoso como el resplandor del sol! Ella lo defendió por años de ese hombre que era su marido, pero ya no podía más, si seguía en esa casa terminaría matando a su pequeño.

Al intentar levantarse sintió la mano del guerrero tomarla del hombro. La hizo girar con tanta brusquedad que Merilko cayó de sus brazos rodando por la tierra del piso.

—No vas a dejarme, perra. Eres mía, ¿me escuchaste bien? ¿Con qué otro cerdo quieres revolcarte ahora? Maldita traidora, lo sabía, siempre me engañaste.

—Eso no... ¡Ahg!

La mujer ahogó un suspiro escalofriante. Su rostro delgado se arrugó y su grito quedó congelado en la memoria de Merilko, cuando la espada del guerrero, desenfundada, la había atravesado por el abdomen mientras él todavía la sostenía por el hombro.

—Allí lo tienes, bien atravesada querías estar, ¿no? ¿No te gusta así?

Le arrancó la espada furiosamente. El cuerpo de la mujer se desplomó en un río de sangre que salpicó el aire, la mesa, las manos del guerrero y también el rostro del pequeño Merilko.

—Corre… —susurró ella—. Mi hermoso… niño… corre… mi _Méril_… tienes que… vivir.

El niño lo observó todo sintiendo que el pavor se apoderaba de su corazón. Pero había algo más, un sentimiento caliente que nubló sus pensamientos. Ese rostro demacrado, de labios temblorosos que se despedían de la vida ante él, había sido el más bello de todos los que había conocido durante su corta existencia. Los ojos que le enseñaron lo que era el amor en un mundo que carecía de tan necesarios sentimientos, se apagaron lentamente, cuando los dedos de la mujer rozaron los suyos antes de detenerse del todo.

—Te lo merecías por traidora. Y ahora tú, enclenque, mañana te llevaré al pueblo a ver si puedo venderte. Espero que a lo menos me alcance para pagarme una mujer por la que he perdido. ¡Eres un maldito desperdicio! No te mataré ahora sólo para ver si puedo recuperar algo contigo. ¿Qué, vas a llorar? Si lloras te mato, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Te mato!

Merilko no lloró. Sólo se quedó en silencio de rodillas ante el cuerpo de esa mujer que había sido su madre. Sabía que no era su hijo real, que había sido encontrado en un bosque cuando era un bebé, el malévolo guerrero se lo repetía a cada momento. Pero eso no hacía ninguna diferencia. Ella había sido su madre y nada más, era todo lo que le importaba. ¿Y ese hombre era su padre entonces? Intentaba creer que sí, hasta ese momento en que reconoció que no era nada de él, nada. Era un maldito monstruo al que odiaba con cada partícula de su ser.

Se levantó muy lentamente mirando al guerrero que lo quintuplicaba en tamaño y grosor.

— ¿Qué miras? Ve por más vino, tengo sed… Oh, el niño está enojado. ¿Quieres que te rompa el cuello?

El hombre recién notó que Merilko había recogido un cuchillo del suelo, que empuñaba con temblorosa fuerza.

—Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte —el hombre empuñó la espada, lo partiría en dos como una pila de heno—. Nadie me mira así, te unirás a la ramera de tu madre.

Alzó la espada, con la destreza de un experto guerrero. Cuál fue su sorpresa que al golpear dio contra la tierra.

— ¿Dónde te metiste? —se tambaleó por culpa del alcohol que nublaba su juicio.

Merilko se movió alrededor de él manteniéndose a sus espaldas. El niño ya no reflejaba emoción alguna, ni miedo, tampoco tristeza. Sus ojos eran afilados como los de un halcón que miraba a su presa desde las alturas. El guerrero dio un grito cuando sintió un corte en la espalda que abrió la roñosa camisa de un lado al otro. El cuchillo apenas entró en la carne, pero el dolor fue intenso cuando la sangre brotó salpicando la pared.

— ¡Maldito! —giró más despierto por el dolor y la furia. Merilko se deslizó por debajo de la espada y le hizo un corte en el muslo. El guerrero se tambaleó.

En un rápido movimiento consiguió detener otro desesperado intento del pequeño por atacarlo, giró desviando el cuchillo con su brazo costándole otro corte y le propinó tal puñetazo al niño que de seguro le aplastó el cráneo tirándolo contra la mesa, la que destrozó en su caída. El guerrero se desplomó con una rodilla en el suelo, jadeaba adolorido.

—Maldito crío, mira lo que hiciste —derramó lágrimas de dolor por la herida de la espalda—, ¡mírame cómo me dejaste, maldito, maldito, ojalá que te pudras en el infierno!... ¿Ah? ¿Cómo...?

Incrédulo, vio al niño levantarse de entre los restos de la mesa. Los trozos de madera resbalaron por los hombros y la sangre brotaba de sus labios rotos. Pero se veía tan intacto que lo creyó imposible. La historia del bebé encontrado en el bosque avivó todos sus miedos más supersticiosos, cuando los ojos de Merilko le mostraron algo que no había visto nunca ni siquiera en el cruel campo de batalla.

—No eres un regalo de ninguna diosa, ¡lo sabía! —se jactó dentro de su terror—. Eres un demonio, ¡un demonio de Hel!

El niño no respondió. En realidad parecía un demonio cuando caminó entre las tablas girando el cuchillo en una mano con una agilidad que no debía poseer. El guerrero no estaba dispuesto a equivocarse otra vez, y levantándose con fuerza se impulsó sobre el pequeño con la espada en alto.

La imagen de esa espada atacándolo se reflejó en sus pequeños ojos ausentes de toda emoción, hasta que un brillo apareció en ellos. Merilko por primera vez sonrió de satisfacción ante el miedo de un oponente.

.

El niño corría por el bosque. La lluvia empapaba su rostro, pero no le importaba, porque de haber podido abrir los ojos la oscuridad tampoco le habría permitido ver nada. Las raíces se enredaban en sus pies descalzos y la punta de la espada que arrastraba con una mano, con la que había cortado la cabeza del que había sido su padre, rebotaba violentamente contra las irregularidades del suelo.

Tropezó y rodo por una pendiente de lodo, las ramas lastimaron su cuerpo, las rocas se clavaron y cortaron su piel. Dio un quejido profundo al rebotar en una saliente de la pendiente y siguió rodando hasta el fondo. Al caer hundió su cuerpo en una posa de lodo y agua.

Se sentó sobre las piernas, el agua sucia le cubría las rodillas. Estiró la espalda alzando el rostro hacia el cielo. El agua de la lluvia lavó su rostro del lodo, pero no sus lágrimas. Un relámpago iluminó la silueta de las nubes. Lo siguió el potente trueno que sacudió su corazón.

El niño tanteó con las manos buscando la espada, la encontró bajo el lodo y la tiró desde la empuñadura. No sentía miedo, tampoco dolor. Otro era el pesar que lo perseguía como las sombras de la noche. Giró la espada y apoyando la empuñadura en el lodo, buscando firmeza, colocó la punta contra su pecho y presionó ligeramente hasta sentir dolor. Un poco de sangre tiñó la andrajosa camisa cuando comenzó a abrir la piel.

"Tienes que… vivir"

Tiró la espada. Asustado retrocedió arrastrándose por el charco hasta que su espalda topó con la pared de roca por la que había caído. La voz de su madre, sus últimas palabras, no podía contradecirlas aunque el único deseo que le quedaba era justamente dejar de existir. Se acurrucó abrazando las piernas. La oscuridad lo envolvió. Sentía el bosque a su derredor cobijándolo en la noche, la lluvia se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo; pero todo era sensaciones porque la oscuridad absoluta le impedía ver más allá de su propia nariz. Lloró.

Pronto los sonidos dejaron de rodearlo. Estaba solo, completamente solo. Levantó el rostro confundido, ¿habría muerto de frío sin darse cuenta? ¿Por qué el silencio? Ya no sentía el agua del charco ni la lluvia mojando su cuerpo, no podía sentir la roca afilada en su espalda a pesar de que seguía sentado en la misma posición.

Lo vio, en medio de la oscuridad. Un personaje de capa oscura, que al moverse hacia él dejaba ver entre la abertura del grueso género de viaje un traje como nunca lo vio en su corta vida, elegante de tonos verdes esmeralda y oro. Se detuvo ante él, alto y orgulloso. Sólo podía ver la mitad inferior de su rostro, labios amables y sonrientes rodeados por una recortada barba dorada. Su gesto era de infinita piedad.

—Te he encontrado, Merilko Llewelyn.

— ¿Llewelyn? —preguntó el niño. Era como si los dos se encontraran en un espacio negro apartado de la realidad en la que antes existía. Sin embargo, no era un sueño. El dolor de sus heridas era tan real como el frío y la humedad, seguía consciente. ¿Deliraba entonces?

—Llewelyn es el apellido que heredaste de tu padre, tu auténtico nombre familiar. Merilko es el que te dio tu madre, tu auténtica madre, cuando te arrullaba en tu cuna a los pocos días de haber nacido y cantaba tu nombre con dicha: _"Méril, Méril, brisa de Gimle, posees la belleza de los fresnos del bosque"_. Así lo hice saber a la noble mujer que cuidó de ti todos estos años, y ella respetó los deseos de tu auténtica madre no cambiándolo por otro.

—Mi mamá está muerta.

—Dos veces estás en lo correcto, niño. Dos veces has sido bendecido por el sacrificio de tu madre, tus madres, que han dado todo para que tú sigas existiendo. No pienses que tu vida es algo que puedes tirar ligeramente —el hombre se inclinó, como si mirara hacia un costado. El niño adivinó que buscaba la espada a pesar que él no podía ver nada más que la oscuridad—. Tu vida pesa mucho, sería un crimen más grande que aquél que cometiste al asesinar a ese hombre al que creías tu padre.

—Él no era mi padre —respondió el niño. Algo en su mente le instaba a protegerse de la culpa, a buscar un consuelo a lo que había cometido para no terminar desmoronándose.

—Levántate y sigue la dirección del sol al amanecer. Caminarás tres días entre los árboles, dos días más cruzarás por una quebrada entre rocas y un río. No temas al viaje, las bestias y el bosque no te dejarán morir aunque lo desees, deja que ellos te alimenten y guíen, lo comprenderás. Al quinto día encontrarás una ciudad fortificada. Allí moran hombres de guerra y mujeres que cantan antiguas leyendas. Pregunta por Lledeyn, maestro de arqueros. Él se encargará de ti mientras tanto.

El hombre giró y se marchó. El niño no lo llamó, ni siquiera quiso saciar su curiosidad. Sólo lo observó alejarse hasta que fue engullido por la pared de oscuridad.

Como una bofetada fue el sonido de la lluvia que lo envolvió repentinamente. El agua volvió a empapar sus pantalones, el bosque crujió a su derredor y un trueno hizo temblar la tierra. Ya no estaba en la oscuridad, el bosque de noche no le pareció sombrío, al abrir los ojos podía ver las siluetas de los árboles, las raíces que cruzaban el suelo, los relámpagos iluminaron su camino. Se levantó penosamente y arrastrándose como pudo comenzó a caminar, un paso a la vez, movido por una fuerza invisible que no sabía de dónde provenía.

Su madre le pidió que viviera, era todo lo que tenía.

.

3

.

Méril estaba asustado de intentar golpear esa puerta. Ya era la décima vez que levantaba el brazo con la mano empuñada sin tener el valor suficiente para llamar. Quizás, pensó, debía hallar una solución para retornar a Midgard en otro lugar, excusándose así de no involucrar a Prisma en su ya complicada fortuna. Giró para volver a la avenida, cuando la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.

— ¿Señor Méril?

Reconoció la dulce voz y se quedó pasmado.

—Ah… ¿Prisma? —Méril giró el cuerpo a medias, con una mano tras la cabeza—. Eh, sí, soy yo… —se sonrojó al ver a Prisma con atuendos de Gimle que eran mucho más ligeros y hermosos de todos con los que la había conocido en el pasado y se sonrojó como un idiota inclinado la cabeza para mirar aquel bonito cuerpo sin percatarse de lo que hacía. Olvidándose por completo que estaba ante ella. Reaccionó diez segundos más tarde de lo que debió hacerlo cuando ya era notoria su turbación—. Oh, no, lo siento, yo no quería…

La chica no le dio tiempo para decir más, ante su turbación cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces? —Zafiro preguntó a su hermana menor que corrió por las escaleras, sonrojada, con un gesto que no pudo descifrar, cuando la chica se cubría asustada su cuerpo con los brazos.

La hermana del medio abrió la puerta con curiosidad descubriendo también a Méril.

—S-Señorita Zafiro, buenos días, yo…

Le cerró la puerta en la nariz. Ámbar se asomó de su cuarto mirando hacia arriba por las escaleras formadas con raíces, cuando vio bajar a Zafiro corriendo hacia su habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Es ése maldito einjergar que dejó plantada a mi hermanita —reclamó furibunda metiéndose en su cuarto. Necesitaba una espada.

Ámbar fue la última en abrir la puerta de la casa.

—Señorita Ámbar, perdóneme que haya venido, pero necesito que… que… —Méril volvió a inclinar el rostro mirando, sin poder controlar otra vez sus impulsos, pero por una razón muy distinta a la anterior; quedó perplejo ante la manera en que la siempre seria hada había aparecido.

Ella miró también sus atuendos. Dentro de sus excentricidades que sólo dejaba salir en privado, vestía un corto camisón de algodón midgariano con estampados de tiernos animales, pero lo que tenía más intrigado a Méril, eran las enormes pantuflas esponjosas con forma de conejo, incluyendo botones rojos por ojos y largas orejas de felpa.

—Oh… —Ámbar apenas consiguió susurrar—. Un momento por favor.

Contradiciendo la calma de sus palabras, cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que remeció el suelo bajo los pies del joven. Sonrojado y confundido, Méril se encontraba más seguro que nunca del error que había cometido al llegar a ese lugar, a pesar de las recomendaciones del capitán Belenus para que buscara con ellas la ayuda que necesitaba: un portal mágico de regreso a Midgard.

.

Sentirse incómodo sería poco decir para describir lo que a Méril Llewelyn lo embargaba en ese momento. Dentro de la pequeña sala de la casa de las hermanas cristal se encontraba sentado en una pequeña banca, que más parecía un tocón de madera nacida naturalmente del piso con superficie lisa y un mullido cojín de seda con bordados verdes y marrones. Ante él, en un amplio sofá, también formado por un levantamiento de la madera del piso cubierto con cojines y mantas, las tres hermanas, una sentada al lado de la otra, lo examinaban como si se compusieran un escalofriante tribunal.

Ámbar era la más atemorizante de las tres. Su elegante y corto vestido, blanco y brillante con una tela más dura revelaba al levantarse una segunda capa más fina y vaporosa que iba por dentro y sobrepasaba a la primera capa sobre los muslos, formando una extensión traslucida del vestido que rozaba sus rodillas. Las piernas largas se cruzaban con elegancia. Se erguía con la espalda recta en una postura estricta, cruzando los brazos con fría indiferencia que deslumbraban por los adornos de oro y pequeñas piedras preciosas que colgaban de las largas mangas, el vestido tenía un corte a cada lado que dejaba al descubierto los hombros de piel tersa. Adornaba su cuello con una fina gargantilla, también de oro con piedras preciosas. El largo cabello dorado, cogido en una gruesa trenza, caía por delante de uno de sus hombros. La trenza estaba atada con dos cintas de distintos colores, blanco y dorado, que con pequeños cristales tejidos en la tela parecían ser parte del cabello. La trenza llegaba hasta la superficie del sofá dando en el extremo final un giro en espiral.

Ella lo observaba atentamente, quizás examinándolo, o tal vez sólo pensando, no podía descifrarla. Aunque bien pensó el joven que la actitud de Ámbar podría infundir miedo en cualquier hombre, o quizás eso era lo que se proponía, acostumbrada a tratar con peligrosos clientes a la vez que debía proteger la vida y honra de sus hermanas.

La segunda hermana sí que lo atemorizó. No se había cambiado sus ropajes similares a los de los antiguos reinos del medio oriente midgariano: Un bikini ajustado con bordados de oro y plata, además de pequeños cristales engarzados, cubierto su cuerpo con amplios pantalones de una tela traslúcida y vaporosa. El cabello rojo acompañaba el brillo furioso de esos ojos que parecían amenazarlo en todo momento. Entre sus piernas, apoyada contra el piso, sostenía un brillante mandoble de plata que abrazaba también descansando la empuñadura sobre su pequeño hombro. ¿Sería una amenaza en su contra? No la comprendió, porque bien sabía que ella sería mucho mejor rival si usara su magia en lugar de esa pesada espada.

Zafiro murmuraba auténticas amenazas de muerte en su contra. El joven intentó sonreírle tímidamente, pero en respuesta recibió un desprecio.

La última, menor y más encantadora ante sus ojos era Prisma. Su único refugio, pero también a la que más temía. Tras la muerte de Ranma no había tenido el corazón para pensar en ella sin sentirse culpable por el sufrimiento que los demás estaban cargando en sus almas. Él mismo había llorado por su amigo en más de una oportunidad. ¿Cómo exigirle a esa pequeña criatura, ajena a sus pecados y dolores, que lo ayudara? Prisma era inocente, una extraña gema en Asgard. Así debía permanecer; lo comprendía su hermana Ámbar, la celaba su hermana Zafiro y él, sabiéndolo también, no la buscaría. O eso pretendía, porque al tenerla tan cerca sus sentimientos comenzaban a turbarse peligrosamente.

La chiquilla de Gimle había cambiado sus atuendos. Lo evitaba, no por los mismos tristes sentimientos de Méril, sino por otra clase de vergüenza. Sus ropas ahora eran similares a las de una campesina de la antigua era oscura de Midgard, pero con géneros delicados y bordados tan vistosos que daban a entender que fueron confeccionados por artesanas de Gimle. Recatada, con una falda larga hasta los pies y una blusa algo escotada rodeando su pequeño cuerpo con un ajustado corsé. Cuando Prisma alzó el rostro y notó que el joven la miraba, lo evitó rápidamente y por instinto se cubrió el encantador e inocente escote estrechando las manos sobre su pecho.

Méril se sintió desdichado. Estaba seguro que ella lo odiaba, no importando que en sus cartas dijera lo contrario quizás por su carácter amable. Porque jamás le dio explicaciones en persona tras haberla dejado plantada aquel día, por culpa de la misión urgente que tuvieron en las tierras exteriores. Tras ello, todo es historia, una muy triste que no había querido compartir con ella para no mancillarla con la oscuridad de Asgard de la que todavía parecía ser libre. Por ese motivo también se había distanciado de la menor de las hermanas durante todo ese tiempo.

—Su visita nos sorprende, amo Llewelyn —habló finalmente Ámbar. Estaba asombrada que un einjergar no se dirigiera primero a ellas y tratara de imponer sus deseos como estaba acostumbrada. Aquel muchacho parecía dócil, y respetuoso de la autoridad que una mujer, y más todavía, un hada que era una raza de esclavos en Asgard, tenía sobre su propia casa. Se sintió agradada.

Zafiro protestó con la mirada a su hermana mayor. Ella no tenía intenciones de ser respetuosa con Méril. Pero Ámbar acostumbraba a dirigirse así a todos sus clientes.

—Agradezco la cálida bienvenida que he recibido en su hogar, señorita Ámbar —Méril, con las manos sobre las rodillas, hizo una leve pero formal reverencia con la cabeza.

Sabía manejarse con respeto, pero también mantenía el cuerpo erguido con orgullo. Ámbar lo volvió a admirar. Además que aquel joven einjergar poseía una belleza particular que distaba de la brutalidad de los midgarianos. Ese joven le recordaba a los bosques de Gimle. Extraña sensación de nostalgia la invadió cuando admiró la figura menuda pero elegante y los cabellos castaños desordenados sobre la frente. Jamás había prestado atención a ese muchacho, pero ahora comenzaba a comprender lo que su hermana menor había descubierto en él. Miró un instante a Prisma de manera solapada, la notó sonrojada y tímida. Ámbar se sonrió ligeramente con orgullo; su pequeña Prisma tenía un muy buen ojo para escoger.

Una maquiavélica idea comenzó a formarse en su mente. En Asgard ser un hada libre era una situación difícil. Ya había decidió emigrar a Midgard, pero mientras tanto, ¿qué haría para cuidar de sus hermanas? Poseer la alianza con un einjergar era normalmente una buena estrategia. Las hadas importantes y que necesitaban resguardo normalmente como amantes escogían a un guerrero que las protegería con su fama y fuerza. Aunque esa práctica le desagradaba y consideraba a su conciencia como venderse, todo valía ahora mientras no se tratara más que de sentimientos. Además, le haría un favor a Prisma si se encargaba de que alguien pudiera cuidar de su vida en estos tiempos tan peligrosos, y en especial en un idilio que ella parecía consentir y más, desear. Su plan era perfecto.

Cambió su actitud fría relajando la postura. Se mostró amena, sin dejar de ser ella en todo momento.

—Esperábamos desde hace mucho tiempo su visita, amo Llewelyn.

— ¿Me esperaban?

— ¿Lo hacíamos? —Zafiro reaccionó asombrada y más enfadada que antes. Prisma miró a su hermana, después a Méril sin saber qué decir.

—Así es. Prisma habla constantemente de sus hazañas.

— ¿Ella lo hace? —Méril dejó escapar aquella pregunta nacida de su ingenuo corazón, perdiendo la compostura con la que había querido armarse desde un principio.

— ¿Prisma lo hace? —Saltó Zafiro mirando acusadoramente a su pequeña hermanita.

— ¡Hermana! —Prisma reclamó sonrojada furiosamente.

—Me preguntaba cuándo nos honraría con un poco de su tiempo recordando a sus amigas de Gimle. Comprendo que un einjergar sea un ser ocupado, en tareas riesgosas y nobles. ¿Pero olvidarse así de nuestra pequeña Prisma? No ha sido muy noble de su parte, amo Llewelyn.

—Ah… —turbado se quedó sin habla, esa conversación no iba por donde lo había imaginado desde el principio. Miró a Prisma, ella lo observaba hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron y lo evitó inclinando el rostro bruscamente.

—Hermana, "este einjergar" dejó plantada a Prisma.

—Tuvo sus motivos. ¿No es así, amo Llewelyn?

—Sólo Méril, por favor, es incómodo que me llamen "amo" todo el tiempo; yo no soy el señor de nadie. Me sentiría mucho mejor si no utilizaran tantas formalidades conmigo.

El joven se puso de pie e imitando un gesto que aprendió en Midgard, en la tierra de Ranma, inclinó su cuerpo ante ellas realizando una reverencia, con la firmeza militar a la que estaba acostumbrado en el cuartel.

—Quisiera primero disculparme con Prisma por el daño que le provoqué ese día.

—Méril…

Zafiro le dio una palmada en el brazo a Prisma haciéndola saltar cuando la descubrió con la boca abierta y enternecida. Estaba enfada, ¿acaso iba a permitir que su pequeña hermana babeara como una idiota por ese chico sin gracia, bajo, flacucho y que además había jugado con sus sentimientos?

—Comprometí mi palabra y falté a ella. Espero puedan disculparme. Mis motivos… son míos, y no deben servirme como excusa a mis faltas. Tampoco deben ser causa para que otros sufran además de mí.

—Cuánta nobleza. ¿Prisma, tu respuesta?

— ¿Mi qué…?

—El amo Llewelyn, perdón, quise decir "el joven Méril", ha pedido tu perdón.

—Ella no debería…

—Silencio, Zafiro —su respuesta suave en apariencia, ocultaba la frialdad que a Zafiro no pasó desapercibida, acurrucándose ante el reproche—. Prisma, Méril te está esperando, esa no es la manera en que las antiguas hijas de Gimle responden a sus amigos.

"Amigos". Esa palabra provocó esperanzas en el muchacho, que anteriormente creía sería odiado al llegar a ese hogar.

Prisma se levantó rápidamente, mitad obedeciendo, mitad porque lo deseaba. Cruzó las manos delante de la falda jugando nerviosa con los dedos.

—Señor Méril… ¡Méril! —Reafirmó su voz asintiendo, como si se estuviera dando ánimos a sí misma—. Pido que usted me perdone por haber sido egoísta. Sé que un einjergar famoso como usted posee grandes responsabilidades, he sido torpe al comprometer su tiempo, cuando debí imaginar que no le pertenece. Lo siento, lo siento mucho —de pronto su voz se quebró, ya no hablaba por respeto o protocolo, sino desde su corazón—, siento mucho no haber creído en el señor Méril.

—Prisma, no es así…

—Siento mucho haber creído que el señor Méril no se preocupaba de mis sentimientos. Por haber creído que no quería verme. He sido injusta con usted.

—Prisma, ya basta, fui yo el que te dejó plantada. No tienes que pedir perdón por nada.

— ¡Siento mucho haber sido una carga para el corazón del señor Méril…!

Méril no la dejó continuar, cruzó el espacio que los separaba y cogió las manos de Prisma entre las suyas. Zafiro quiso levantarse sosteniendo la espada, pero Ámbar la retuvo colocando su mano sobre la empuñadura, dejándola prisionera contra al sillón.

—Señor…

—Te dije que me dijeras Méril, sólo Méril. ¿O ya lo olvidaste, Prisma? —el joven cogía las manos de Prisma con una emoción que lo había hecho olvidar todas sus promesas de no volver a acercarse a ella, no de esa manera. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron tímidamente. Ella, recatada, intentó evitarlo, él, honesto, fue transparente en su mirar—. Perdóname, Prisma. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Ella asintió tímidamente, con las mejillas teñidas del color de su emoción.

—Me parece muy lindo su gesto, joven Méril, pero preferiría que en mi casa no cogiera con tanta familiaridad las manos de Prisma —anunció Ámbar satisfecha.

— ¡Ah! —dio un paso atrás soltándola—. No, yo no… Mi intención... Prisma… Yo… Eh…

La chica recogió sus propias manos tímidamente contra su pecho, todavía las sentía cálidas.

— ¿Qué te propones, Ámbar? —Zafiro preguntó notando recién que su hermana estaba siendo demasiado paciente con la situación ante las atolondradas disculpas del muchacho. Ella sonreía.

"La tendrás", pensó Ámbar, "pero no sin un buen precio primero, uno que asegure el bienestar de Prisma, mi estimado señor einjergar".

.

Ámbar no esperaba aquello. La conversación con el muchacho y su petición desordenaba todos sus perfectos planes.

— ¿Quiere regresar a Midgard?

—Así es.

Prisma terminaba de llenar las copas de hidromiel que ambos compartían. Ámbar era la que discutía de negocios con él y Zafiro guardaba la entrada al cuarto en una posición acostumbrada a usar cuando tenía que intimidar y sorprender a sus clientes. Prisma se encargaba de atenderlos silenciosa, cumpliendo el rol al que su hermana mayor la había instruido; moverse como una sombra y no llamar la atención, para mantenerse siempre segura. Además, había aprendido de su hermana mayor, aquél que era ignorado, era el que mejor podía escuchar lo que nadie deseaba compartir.

Méril no era ignorante de las costumbres de las hadas de Asgard, ni ciego al extraño ritual al que las tres hadas lo estaban sometiendo. No por nada "había sido" un einjergar. En el escuadrón los Dragones Rojos respetaban a las hadas como seres iguales por orden de Lord Freyr, la dama Freya y el capitán Belenus.

Recordaba una leyenda previa a su vida como einjergar popular como tantas otras entre los Dragones Rojos. Contaban dentro del escuadrón que al principio de su fundación hubo un einjergar que pretendió abusar de un hada que servía en el cuartel. El capitán Belenus lo sorprendió, lo arrastró con una espantosa frialdad al patio de entrenamiento ante todos y sin mediar palabras le cortó las manos, después las piernas y lo empaló con una lanza contra una pared, dejando que el resto de sus hombres observaran silenciosos como aquél moría y su cuerpo se desintegraba en motas de luz. No necesito un discurso ni una advertencia, tampoco demostró enfado o defendió su actuar, igual de silencioso había regresado al edificio tras la ejecución. Pero jamás volvió a repetirse un problema similar dentro del escuadrón.

Sin embargo, la situación era distinta para el resto del pueblo de Gimle. ¡Cuántos vástagos nacían de uniones forzadas entre Aesirs y sus sirvientas! Muchas eran valquirias, otras seguían siendo hadas que servirían igual que sus madres. Suerte tenían que los einjergar eran estériles por naturaleza al no poseer más que un cuerpo astral creado por los dioses de Asgard, un cascarón que contenía el alma y nada más; o más serían las valquirias que los guerreros de los dioses en la ciudad.

Las hadas de Asgard perdían año tras año, siglo tras siglo, la gracia que el bosque de Gimle les había otorgado. Destacaban las que todavía vivían en Gimle o recientemente llegaron a Valhala por su orgullo y nobleza, y también por su belleza que les otorgaba el amarse a sí mismas como seres preciosos y dignos, como sucedía con las hermanas cristal. No obstante, triste era para ellas ver a sus hermanas que por generaciones servían en la capital; sin resplandor, sin valor propio, sin autoestima, sin dignidad. Eran dos clases de hadas distintas la que existía en esos tiempos.

—No lo comprendo. De necesitarnos para una misión el Capitán Belenus nos habría contactado personalmente.

—No es una misión, señorita Ámbar.

— ¿Entonces?

—He dejado al escuadrón. Se me ha otorgado el derecho de abandonar también Asgard. He prometido mi palabra de que protegería a la familia de mi amigo Ranma. Y pretendo cumplirla regresando a Midgard.

— ¡A Midgard!

—Prisma, mira lo que haces —la regañó su hermana Zafiro, al verla tirar el jarro con hidromiel, llevándose las manos al rostro.

—Lo siento, quizás fui muy directo… —el joven inclinó el rostro avergonzado. No había pensado hasta ese momento en la posibilidad de que al dejar Asgard, también se separaría de Prisma. ¿A qué hora hizo esa promesa? No, estaba bien, era lo correcto, pero ahora comenzaba a sentir la primera herida por culpa de tener que cumplir su palabra.

—Eso no es posible, un einjergar no puede vivir en Midgard —replicó Ámbar lentamente.

El joven Méril había pensado mucho de si debía compartir o no lo sucedido en Jarnvidr. Luego meditó que no quería ser un manipulador ni conspirador como casi todos los que habían estado por encima de ellos y provocaron la muerte de Ranma. Las mentiras traían más mentiras, y los secretos eran amigos de la muerte. Él siempre sería honesto.

—La historia es un poco larga, y no muy feliz. Pero si me dejan contarla lo comprenderán un poco mejor —Méril miró a Ámbar directamente provocándole a la mayor de las hermanas cristal un escalofrío. ¿Dónde ella había visto ojos así, de profundidad eterna y firmes como las raíces del país verde? —, yo… ¿por dónde puedo comenzar? Fue cuando llegamos al puerto de Folkvang en búsqueda de una nave que nos llevara a las Tierras Exteriores.

— ¿Fueron a las Tierras Exteriores? —Ámbar no pudo ocultar su asombro y a la vez temor. Tierras que casi ningún Asgariano conocía más que en oscuras leyendas, que hablaban de bosques eternos hasta el final de la creación, pero fríos y llenos de lúgubres secretos; lugar ruinas ancestrales de la época en que otra raza divina existió en Asgard.

El joven asintió, no se sentía orgulloso de las aventuras que había pasado.

.

Tras contarles con muchas dificultades, quitándose honra e intentando no revelar las crudezas allí vividas, inclinó el rostro y esperó a que ellas hablaran. Le había sido difícil confesar también que él ya no era un einjergar, sino un mortal. La pregunta de Ámbar lo contrarió ligeramente, no era algo que esperara escuchar con tanta calma, como si su historia no hubiese tenido ninguna importancia.

— ¿Poses experiencia viviendo en Midgard, joven Méril?

—Un... Un poco.

—Para un einjergar ha de ser difícil volver a adaptarse. Lo siento, quise decir "mortal". A pesar de lo que ahora sea, han de haber pasado algunos siglos desde su vida anterior y el mundo humano cambia a una vertiginosa velocidad, por lo que tengo entendido.

Zafiro no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado; ¿un einjergar que volvía a la vida por el oscuro hechizo de un antiguo dios? Le parecía imposible, pero la prueba que él les dio, al haber cortado un poco su mano para derramar sangre roja que ellas percibieron al instante como un flujo de vida auténtico, vida de un mortal y no la de un cuerpo astral, no tenía como rebatirlo.

Miró hacia su costado, Prisma no se veía en mejores condiciones. Para las dos era más sorprendente todavía la frialdad y calma de su hermana mayor Ámbar, que no parecía haberse turbado con tales noticias y seguía conversando calmadamente con el muchacho.

—Agradezco su preocupación, señorita Ámbar, pero estaré bien. Como le decía, iré a casa de amigos, a los que ustedes ya conocieron.

— ¿Pretendes vivir en la gran isla este de Midgard?

—"Japón", la isla es un país llamado Japón. Midgard se encuentra dividida en naciones autónomas que tratan entre sí con igualdad. En su mayoría es un mundo calmado tras milenios de conflictos internos, que han aprendido de sus errores y lentamente se acercan a establecer poderes globales basados en el consenso. No ha sido sencillo, pero en pocos siglos se ha conseguido más que durante los milenios de estancamiento y violencia de Asgard.

—Asombroso, eres un entendido en asuntos humanos. ¡Pero qué digo, si ahora eres uno otra vez! Lamento mi torpeza, tantas noticias extrañas en un único día son un poco difíciles de asumir. ¿Sabes entonces cómo viven los mortales en estos días?

—Sí, eso creo… —se mostró dubitativo ante la extraña curiosidad de Ámbar—, no fue tan difícil adaptarse a la escuela…

— ¡Fuiste a una escuela de Midgard! —Ámbar exclamó entusiasmada. Al notar lo que su exabrupto provocó en la sala, se calmó tosiendo recatada—. Oh, digo, es muy interesante.

—Le decía que no fue difícil. Además Millia y Nina también se hicieron pasar por alumnas, creo que incluso lo siguen haciendo por estos días en que se encuentran en Nerima y cuidan de Akane.

— ¿Millia va a la escuela? —Ámbar estaba aturdida, sus ojos resplandecieron de ansiedad—. Así que las hadas también podemos ir a una escuela.

—Señorita Ámbar, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó tímidamente al notarla un poco distraída, quizás había dicho algo incorrecto—. Tal vez debamos hablar de otra cosa.

—No, no, hábleme más de esa escuela. En mis viajes a Midgard sólo he podido ver por fuera como son, y a los jóvenes mortales vestidos con extraños uniformes. Sé que van aprender a esos lugares para poder luego desenvolverse en su sociedad de artesanos y comerciantes. ¿Pero cómo son, poseen talleres, maestros, qué clase de educación reciben, es verdad que también reciben formación artística e intelectual?

—B-Bueno, algo así…

Zafiro se inclinó hacia su costado buscando a Prisma.

—Será mejor que traigas un poco más de hidromiel, esto durará su buen rato.

Prisma asintió. Conocían ambas la fascinación que tenía su hermana mayor por la cultura midgariana, casi un inconfesable fetiche. Se lamentó profundamente, desde que Méril había llegado a su casa no había tenido tiempo de tenerlo sólo para ella. Era frustrante y comenzó a sentir celos de su hermana mayor y la facilidad que tenía para dirigirse a él.

.

Esa noche Ámbar se paseaba en su habitación dando largos giros mientras pensaba en voz alta.

—Él quiere viajar a Midgard, podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para marcharnos.

Meditaba en la realidad de su situación. Tenía gemas para comprar su porvenir en la tierra de los mortales, el deseo y la decisión de viajar. ¿Pero podía llegar como si nada y hacerse un espacio en esa compleja sociedad? Su experiencia seguía siendo teórica. En cambio, si tenía a alguien como Méril cuidando de ellas, ¿no sería más sencillo adaptarse? Si era verdad que él protegería a una familia mortal que sabía de la existencia de Asgard, mejor aún, pues entonces podría a ellos también pagarles por sus cuidados y ayuda. Temía tratar con desconocidos en una tierra que no comprendía, pero sí podía confiar en esa familia, eran buenas personas, lo sabía y su prima Millia también estaba con ellos.

No ignoraba que esa familia tenía sus propios problemas y vivían amenazados por la peligrosa ira de Hel. ¡Pero ella era una esgrimista de Gimle! ¿Acaso no era su trabajo justamente la protección del necesitado? Más útil sería entonces una alianza estratégica con ellos. Aportaría con su protección y esa familia podría darle hospedaje y un medio para que ellas se adecuaran finalmente a la vida de los midgarianos.

Estaba decidido entonces, viajar con Méril era la oportunidad que había esperado; y no habría otra mejor. Mañana comunicaría a sus hermanas su determinación, estaba segura que no encontraría rechazo alguno. Una nueva vida segura y feliz las esperaba en Midgard, ya no tendría que dormir cada noche con un ojo abierto esperando alguna desgracia y sus pequeñas hermanas serían mujeres libres sin miedo a convertirse en esclavas de los dioses.

Pero algo más grande la emocionaba cuando posaba frente al espejo recordando las últimas palabras del muchacho.

"Bueno, no habría ningún problema. Su edad es la de una chica de preparatoria de Midgard, podría ir perfectamente a la escuela si lo desea… O eso creo… ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?"

Ámbar giró frente al espejo modelando un corto uniforme de escuela estilo marinero que había adquirido, como toda su colección de cacharros traídos de sus pocas aventuras explorando el mundo mortal que llenaban s habitación. Su brillante sonrisa contrastaba enormemente con la aparente frialdad que siempre demostraba ante los otros.

.

Méril descansaba con los brazos apoyados en la baranda del balcón que rodeaba la casa raíz de las hermanas cristal, con las cristalinas aguas del lago de Yggdrasil a sus pies. El fresno sagrado se iluminaba completamente durante las noches, el musgo bajo las aguas y que ascendía por el tronco y raíces tan gruesas como torres era fosforescente, las flores también tenía luz propia y las luciérnagas eran tantas como copos de nieve en un día de invierno. Podía ver la belleza iluminada de las profundidades del lago y el cielo resplandeciente de luces verdosas sobre su cabeza. Los peces nadaban entre las raíces, formaciones de decenas de ellos, de muchos colores distintos.

Era tan bello, que le costaba creer que ese mundo era el mismo donde la sangre y la espada gobernaban.

Todavía pensaba en las extrañas preguntas que le había hecho Ámbar durante la tarde. Le costaba comprender sus motivos. Por lo menos tenía una promesa: "Abriremos un portal, pero necesitaremos tiempo. Hasta entonces lo invito a hospedarse en nuestro hogar. Sólo será un par de días y es peligroso para un mortal deambular por las calles de Valhala".

—Extraña chica —murmuró confundido.

— ¿Pensabas en mi hermana?

Dio un brinco. Tras él se encontraba Prisma. La tímida chiquilla de cabello oscuro ligeramente ondulado lo observaba de una manera misteriosa, tanto que le provocó un incomprensible deseo de mantenerse en guardia como si estuviera en un enfrentamiento. Sacudió la cabeza, no comprendía el porqué de su temor.

—Sí —confesó volviendo al balcón.

— ¿Sí? —exclamó Prisma ahogando un quejido.

— ¿Dije algo malo?

—No… No es nada.

Méril arqueó una ceja. De no encontrarse tan distraído en sus propios problemas habría notado el ligero pesar y la turbación de la joven. Observaron la quietud de las aguas por unos minutos más.

—A tu hermana parece que le gusta mucho Midgard —dijo intentando iniciar una conversación, cuando el silencio se le hizo incómodo.

—Sí, le gusta.

Otra vez respondió en un tono más frío y cortante. Méril esta vez lo notó. ¿Estaba molesta por algo? No sabría decirlo.

—Prisma, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ella dándose cuenta de su error, intentó calmar su ánimo apoyándose en el balcón a su lado. Asintió tímidamente sin decir palabra.

— ¿Segura que no sigues enojada conmigo? Es que ahora, bien… Lo entenderé, después de todo lo que sucedió, no es necesario que trates de ser formal conmigo y tratar de decir que todo está bien cuando no lo está, porque…

— ¡Claro que no estoy molesta por eso, es por otra cosa!

— ¿Otra cosa? ¿Qué cosa?—Méril se sintió perplejo, era la primera vez que veía a Prisma reaccionar con tanta energía y también enfado.

—Desde que llegó, sólo ha hablado con Ámbar. Y ahora sólo está hablando de ella de nuevo. Señor Méril, ¿será posible que le interese mi hermana…?

— ¡Claro que no! —Exclamó sonrojado por la vergüenza y también la sorpresa—. Yo no… Yo no quise decir nada especial que… Es sólo que estaba un poco curioso y… ¡Es todo! Su hermana es una persona muy agradable, pero no pienso de esa manera en ella.

— ¿Lo dice de verdad?

—De verdad.

— ¿Lo jura?

— ¡Lo juro!

—Me alegro —Prisma exhaló un profundo suspiro de alivio—. Por un momento tenía miedo que se fijara en ella.

—Eso es imposible, Prisma.

— ¿Por qué? Mi hermana es una mujer muy hermosa, inteligente. Además de fuerte y valiente, y… y...

"Es todo lo contrario a lo que soy yo", pensó la chica cabizbaja.

—Ella es todo eso, pero tú también eres muy valiente, Prisma.

— ¿Yo? —se sonrojó ante el halago que Méril había dicho con toda honestidad, mirando el lago.

—Sí. Cuando nos conocimos en Midgard, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ella volvió a asentir con alegre energía. Se recostó en el balcón y admiró el lago junto con Méril.

—Tenía mucho miedo de que mis hermanas fueran a hacer algo incorrecto.

—Y me advertiste, más todavía, te opusiste a ellas con mucho valor. Por eso te admiré mucho.

—Señor Méril.

— ¡Méril! Sólo llámame Méril—la corrigió, para después reírse alegremente.

Gracias a ella volvía a sentirse calmado, optimista, como lo estaba antes en compañía de Rashell y Ranma. Se detuvo un momento y la observó. El perfil de Prisma cuando ella miraba tímidamente la belleza del lago le recordó un sueño que tuvo en Jarnvidr, donde se encontraba junto a ella, pero a una versión más adulta y no menos encantadora de Prisma. ¿Y si fuera verdad, una visión de su futuro? Quería creerlo, porque el destino les era tan aciago que no dudaba en que sería el siguiente en caer ante una batalla mortal. Casi presentía en todo momento que poco tiempo le estaba quedando y por ello intentaba hacer algo útil mientras pudiera. No obstante, en ese momento en que la admiraba, ya no pensaba en ninguno de sus oscuros presentimientos.

—Y también eres bonita…

— ¿Cómo?

Prisma lo miró asustada. Bastó ese gesto para que el chico se percatara de que había hablado en voz alta. Sonrojado no pudo excusarse, pero tampoco dejar de mirarla fijamente transmitiendo más de lo que hubiera desando decir con palabras. Ella quedó igualmente impactada e incapaz de apartar su mirada de los ojos ingenuos de profundidad eterna.

—Lo siento, no quería ofenderte.

—No me siento ofendida —sonrió emocionada ocultando de él sus ojos.

Ella dejó el balcón corriendo rápidamente de regreso a su habitación. Méril se quedó solo, confundido, respirando agitado y con el rostro enrojecido. La situación se complicaba cada día más y más. Ya no sabía qué hacer con su destino.

.

4

.

Lledeyn era un maestro estricto. El viejo guerrero y experto explorador gruñía ante cada uno de los disparos del muchacho. Las flechas zumbaban una tras otra enterrándose en la diana armada con una silueta humana cortada sobre una plancha de cuero pegada a fardos de paja.

—Corrige los dedos, controla ese condenado temblor. Así no acertarás a nada a menos de quince metros —bebió un poco de licor, mientras sentado en el césped descansaba la espalda sentado contra un tronco seco. Al mirar escupió el vino de la boca a mitad de una maldición—. ¡Te dije que dejaras quietas las manos!

Merilko apenas había cumplido los doce años y ya tiraba mejor que los mercenarios que el rey había pagado para proteger aquella lejana fortaleza cerca de la costa. Lledeyn era uno de los mercenarios más respetado. Siempre se movía solo y nadie se atrevía a ordenarle nada. Y a dónde fuera llevaba consigo al en apariencia enclenque muchacho que era tanto su aprendiz, como su asistente en el arte de la creación y mantención de los arcos. Un arquero experto era mucho más que un simple soldado con buena puntería: era un artesano. Debía crear su propio arco, flechas y cuerdas. Conocía los secretos del bosque, escogía la mejor madera. Distinguía la humedad y la textura de los troncos que le permitía hacer flechas de distinto peso y flexibilidad para diferentes situaciones.

Las flechas pesadas podían romper escudos y hasta armaduras de cuero como si fueran género, además de sufrir menos los embates del viento. Las más ligeras volaban con mayor velocidad, se desviaban fácilmente pero alcanzaban distancias más largas, ideales para eliminar blancos específicos en manos hábiles que supieran como dominarlas. Estaban las flechas de punta dentadas que se adherían a la piel y que eran la muerte segura en el guerrero que quisiera arrancárselas provocándose una herida peor que un hacha mal afilada. Flechas incendiarias, flechas untadas de veneno, flechas aceitadas, flechas largas, flechas de pluma doble y simple; para toda situación había una flecha distinta, así como un arco específico con que hicieran una letal y perfecta pareja.

El conocimiento del cielo y sus caprichos era importante para un arquero, la creación de arcos y flechas dependía estrictamente de las condiciones del clima, que afectaba a los materiales. Además debía saber curtir cueros y crear finas lianas con hierbas o restos de tejidos, todo valía para un buen maestro. Lledeyn le enseñaba que de ser necesario se podía crear un arco decente de las tablas de una mesa. Pero nunca lo hacía, ya que para él lo mejor era la madera directa del árbol. Decía que se impregnaban con la fuerza, elasticidad o resistencia de cada especie distinta. Y era verdad, porque ningún arco era mejor que otro, simplemente diferente, dependiendo de la madera es lo que se podía lograr con él.

Un arquero debía usar sombrero, siempre, ajustado a la cabeza. "¿Para protegerse?", Méril le arrancó una burlesca carcajada al viejo Lledeyn la primera vez que le respondió de esa manera. Las cuerdas de un arco deben estar siempre aceitadas, para mantener su flexibilidad. En los largos viajes un arquero guardaba siempre varias cuerdas bajo el sombrero utilizando la misma grasa del cuero cabelludo para mantenerlas engrasadas. El arco completo y el arquero eran uno en esencia. Un arma tan viviente como la madera que usaban para su creación.

Lledeyn tiró la copa y se acercó a Méril.

—Estás tirando peor que el llorica del príncipe.

Méril hizo una mueca de temor. Intentó disparar una flecha más antes que su maestro se acercara, sus dedos dolieron, calculó la distancia y tiró. La flecha dio a un costado del blanco, a veinte centímetros del corazón de la silueta de cuero con forma de un hombre con la que practicaban. Todas sus flechas habían dado prodigiosamente en el cuerpo, pero siempre en los bordes del torso, ninguna en el centro.

—Trae acá —le arrebató el arco. Tiró la cuerda mirándolo con experiencia. Cogió una flecha del carcaj que colgaba en la espalda de Méril, la colocó en el arma y sin la necesidad de toda la preparación que el chico realizaba, tiró de la cuerda, apuntó casi sin mirar y tiró.

La fecha impactó a un costado del corazón pintado con sangre de vaca en la figura.

— ¡Lo sabía! Este arco es una porquería —lo partió con la pierna y tiró al suelo—. La forma está desviada, un nudo en la madera tuerce la curvatura natural. Estás haciendo el doble de esfuerzo para suplir la fuerza distinta de los extremos. Si algo está mal, ¡está mal! Deja de intentar cubrir tus errores en la artesanía supliéndolos con tus manos. Te lastimarás antes de conseguir algo bueno.

—Pero, maestro Lledeyn, ese arco…

—Lo sé, tardaste todo el invierno en tallarlo y perfeccionarlo. ¡Pero está mal! Renuncia a él, y hazte otro. Mientras más tardes en aceptar tu error, más demorarás en hacer algo para corregirlo. ¡Deja de mirarme así! Trae tu cuchilla, nos vamos al bosque, necesitas comenzar a trabajar en un arco nuevo. Inútil mentecato que resultaste ser, siempre encariñándote con las cosas que están rotas. ¡Muévete! ¡Volverás a trabajar con pino! Ya veo que no estás preparado para la madera más fina, sería un costoso desperdicio en tus inútiles manos.

—Sí, maestro Lledeyn.

— "Sí, maestro Lledeyn" —repitió el viejo con burla imitando la voz de una pequeña niña—. A ver si consigues un poco de carácter y hablas como un hombre de verdad. Te hará falta en la vida, chico, si quieres conservarla. ¡Ya, corre, necesitamos darnos prisa o nos caerá la noche encima!

Los meses eran como días al lado del maestro Lledeyn. Agradecido el joven siempre trabajaba con tesón, se esforzaba en la creación de nuevos arcos, los que hacía con digna destreza aunque su maestro desechara todas sus obras. Cuando eran aceptables los dejaba para armar a los soldados más brutos. Pero jamás para su uso le permitía quedarse con uno, porque le decía que todos eran una porquería. Cuando intentó hacer su primer arco lo encontró tan mal, que de castigo lo tuvo tejiendo cuerdas durante un año sin volver a tocar las herramientas de tallador.

Durante las noches tallaba y elaboraba arcos. Durante los días cazaba animales, curtía cuero, escogía plumas y trabajaba algunas horas con el herrero de la aldea acuñando puntas de hierro. También le había enseñado a pulir piedras en caso de no tener metal, con técnicas secretas que le permitía cortarlas tan afiladas y ser tan duraderas como las de metal. Una vez le enseñó a usar cristales e incluso una piedra preciosa como punta, la manera de suplir el peso y lo efectivo que podía ser un rubí para atravesar una armadura completa que se suponía eran resistentes a cualquier flecha en el mundo. Pero una flecha tan cara sólo podía ser digna de un rey, bromeó en aquella ocasión.

Le enseñaba a usar arcos muy cortos y a tirar sobre caballo como hacían los legendarios guerreros que únicamente Lledeyn conocía; y que le contaba habían conquistado reinos sólo por sus caballos y arte de la arquería. Le enseñaba a tirar con arcos largos y pesados, más altos que él, apoyando un extremo en el suelo. A ochocientos metros podía atravesar la cabeza de un zorzal con precisión. Lledeyn lanzó un grito de asombro cuando el chico lo consiguió a tres veces más distancia en menos de una semana de práctica, parecía que el niño había nacido con el ojo dotado de un águila y las manos frías de una estatua.

Respiración. Un arquero debía controlar su propio cuerpo. No importando la lluvia, el frío, el calor o el miedo, ni tampoco el dolor de las heridas. Si un arquero perdía la capacidad de concentración y no podía dominar sus propias manos ni la agitación de su pecho que debía coordinar exactamente con el momento de apuntar y disparar, estaría perdido. Lo hacía meterse al río en invierno durante largos minutos. Después tirar durante otros más estando casi desnudo y empapado, en pleno bosque, rodeado por la nieve. No lo dejaba parar hasta que consiguiera tirar nueve de diez flechas en el blanco en una ronda o volvía al río para comenzar otra vez.

Los días de cacería eran los que más le gustaban al niño. Se perdían por días en los bosques vírgenes, comían y bebían lo que hallaban. Entraban con cuchillos y debían elaborar sus propios arcos, muy rústicos, con lo que tuvieran a mano. Usaban sus propias piernas como herramienta para tensar y tejer las cuerdas que creaban con hierbas, o con sus propios cabellos si necesitaban cortándose los mechones que les crecían. Méril tenía una colección de cuerdas hechas con su propio cabello, cada una por año que había vivido junto a su maestro, como un recuerdo. Creaban arcos con ramas que tallaban bajo el sol, no importando las incomodidades de no contar con herramientas más precisas ni mesas de trabajo, Lledeyn seguía partiendo sus arcos si no le gustaban. En la cacería vivían por instinto. Lledeyn le prohibía hablar, ambos se convertían en sombras del bosque, se comunicaban con gestos y miradas en todo momento. Jamás había descanso a tal voto de silencio hasta el punto de olvidar en ocasiones el lenguaje de los humanos, tras pasar uno o dos meses en perdidos en la naturaleza. Se movían siempre en dirección opuesta al viento para no alertar con su aroma a los animales, a tal punto, que el joven terminaba haciéndolo por instinto incluso cuando regresaba a la aldea aunque ya no fuera necesario. Dormían con un ojo abierto en las ramas de los árboles. Debía ser tan silencioso que un lobo podía pasar por su lado sin percibirlo.

Méril lo consiguió en una ocasión, cuando dormido contra una roca sintió la presencia de una manada de lobos. No se movió ni alteró. Esperó calmado. Siguió durmiendo con los sentidos atentos. Lledeyn a la distancia se agradó de ver que al chico en el centro de la manada; los lobos dormían a su derredor sin reparar en la presencia del muchacho sentado en medio de ellos, acurrucado entre hojas y ramas.

Cuando Méril cumplió los quince años, Lledeyn comprendió que la formación del muchacho estaba terminada. El viejo había creado un arco, la más hermosa de sus obras. La admiraba, era su sueño, la culminación de una vida de búsqueda de perfección. Pero al tirar la flecha se desvió ligeramente hacia un costado, un centímetro nada más. Para él era una burla y con pena examinó su arco buscando el error. Tendría que destruirlo, se había equivocado en su creación.

El joven Méril se acercó a él y, sin ser grosero, le arrebató el arco a su maestro. Era como si un espíritu lo hubiera posesionado. Tensó la cuerda, lo examinó igual como hacía el viejo. Sacó un puñado de flechas que tenía el carcaj de Lledeyn tras su cintura y las arrojó al suelo clavándolas en un rápido movimiento. Cogió una y tiró. Atravesó el centro del corazón pintado sobre la figura. Cogió otra y tiró. También dio en el centro rozando a la primera. Tomó dos y tiró, tomó una y tiró. Cogió la última, más rápido que las anteriores, y tiró. Todas dieron en el blanco destrozando a la flecha anterior. Le devolvió el arco a su maestro.

—El arco no tiene problemas, es casi perfecto, jamás había tenido el honor de empuñar uno así.

— ¿Casi? —preguntó Lledeyn enfadado y asombrado.

—Hay una ligera diferencia en la tensión de la cuerda, ése es el problema. Debe ser culpa del material con que se tejió la cuerda.

Méril fue llamado por una de las campesinas de la aldea y corrió a su encuentro para ayudarla a cargar las vasijas con agua. Seguía siendo un idiota que ayudaba a todo el mundo, el viejo no había conseguido borrar esa sonrisa de niño ingenuo, ni ese corazón tan dulce, que suponía serían las grandes debilidades de su aprendiz. Lledeyn examinó la cuerda del arco con mayor detenimiento.

—Así que es culpa del material —extendió la cuerda dándose cuenta de lo que el joven había dicho. Esa cuerda estaba hecha con su propio cabello, más seco y quebradizo. Tampoco era excusa para fallar en el blanco, cuando notaba que las flechas de Merilko lo habían superado consiguiendo tirar corrigiendo con los dedos la deficiencia del arma. Él estaba volviéndose viejo mientras que el muchacho alcanzaba una plenitud que nunca tuvo—. Sí, es culpa del material… —repitió suspirando pensando ahora en sí mismo.

No podía evitarlo, era el destino de los mortales envejecer y morir.

.

5

.

En dos días dejarían Asgard, sólo dos días más y viajarían a Midgard. Comenzarían una nueva vida entre los mortales, lejos de todos los peligros. Nada malo podría haber sucedido en tan corto tiempo. Sin embargo, Ámbar se arrepintió de haber esperado tanto y no haber viajado en el mismo momento en que llegó Méril a su hogar.

Reunidas las tres hadas tenían en su pequeña sala a una importante enviada del bosque de Gimle. Era la representante de una matriarca, líderes de los pueblos del bosque. En Gimle no existía un gobierno unificado, sino que cada aldea contaba con una matriarca que lideraba a sus hermanas, las que servían a una líder mayor escogida entre todas en momentos de necesidad. Esas eran las antiguas costumbres que sólo recordaban las que vivían en Gimle y las de antigua estirpe como las hermanas cristal que fueron educadas por la sabia Amatista. Porque en los tiempos que vivían eran los Aesirs los únicos gobernantes y ellas un pueblo sin un reinado propio.

La representante del bosque era un hada muy extraña a los ojos de Méril, que observaba en silencio desde una esquina de la sala. La enviada se sentía también incómoda en presencia de un "einjergar"; las hijas de Gimle eran recelosas de "las bestias de guerra de los dioses", mucho más que sus hermanas que vivían en la capital. La mujer a diferencia de las hermanas cristal que eran de apariencia más humana, como el resto de las que vivían en la ciudad, poseía un extraño tono azulado en la palidez de su piel y unas pocas venas se veían más oscuras bajo la piel de los brazos, como si fuera tan frágil como una hoja. Los ojos alargados poseían un color dorado y el cabello negro lo envolvía un resplandor púrpura. También tenía un poco alteradas las proporciones al ser larga de extremidades y ajustada en el torso, diferencias casi imperceptibles, pero no para él. Ahora suponía que las hadas más humanas eran sólo una etnia, entre muchas, de la raza de las hijas de Gimle. ¿O sería en realidad una especie que se adaptaba según la necesidad, como las plantas y los árboles que se deforman a sí mismos buscando luz y agua en todo momento, o quizás mimetizándose entre los que viven? Después de todo las hadas de la capital en edad son las más recientes, comparadas a las hadas del bosque que normalmente poseían vidas largas, casi eternas como la de los señores de Asgard; extrañas preguntas lo comenzaron a abordar cuando intentaba pensar, por diversión, en una teoría evolutiva de las hadas de Gimle.

También la hacía destacar sus atuendos y el de las otras dos hadas que eran sus guardianas similares en apariencia a ella y tan distintas a los humanos, que portaban trajes y armas que parecían hechas con hojas de colores, pétalos de flores gigantes enrollándose a sus ropas como vestidos y collares de semillas tan brillantes y cristalinas como las joyas preciosas; ellas eran auténticas hadas de Gimle. El contraste con las chicas cristal era asombroso, las que realmente parecían humanas de no extender en algunas ocasiones sus alas cristalinas que aparecían por obra de la magia. Otra diferencia que notó, las hadas que llegaron a visitar a Ámbar y sus hermanas no ocultaban sus alas, sino que eran apéndices de hermosos colores degradados como el aceite sobre el agua de mar, que enrollaban alrededor de sus cuerpos como hojas, cubriendo con un ala el vestido confundiéndose con la tela, y formando una capa traslúcida que envolvía a sus hombros con la otra.

—Me parece extraño que "la voz de una matriarca" haya osado entrar en la ciudad de Valhala —dijo Ámbar, haciendo referencia al nombre con que se llamaba a la representante y a la vez futura sucesora de una matriarca entre su pueblo—. El gemir de la naturaleza y la repugnancia que sienten hacia los einjergar debe ser algo espantoso para ustedes que no están acostumbradas. Sin contar del peligro que llaman, al no ser muy bien recibidas. Saben que tras la rebelión del rey Alberick y los elfos oscuros, en Asgard no es muy bien visto cualquier demostración de cultura propia de los pueblos menores.

—No somos pueblos menores —respondió la enviada con un tono solemne y musical—. Nosotras somos Gimle, nosotras somos Asgard. Los Aesirs y gigantes fueron los invasores en nuestro mundo.

—Entiendo. Perdone mi insolencia, señora mía, es sólo la fuerza de la costumbre el error en las palabras que he malamente escogido — se disculpó Ámbar. Aún ella era respetuosa a las autoridades de su pueblo, eso hizo entender a Méril la importancia que existía en el título de la visitante. La mayor de las hermanas cristal parecía temer a la pregunta que debía hacerle, la que finalmente realizó no sin antes suspirar profundamente—. ¿A qué debo vuestra honrosa visita, hermanas mías?

—Hemos venido a solicitar vuestra ayuda, Ámbar Ex, Zafiro Dex y Prisma Nex, nietas de Amatista la Sabia. Nuestra aldea se encuentra en una terrible crisis, y no contamos con la ayuda de los conquistadores de Asgard. Ellos nos han abandonado en los límites del bosque y pretenden utilizarnos como su última defensa sacrificando nuestras vidas.

—Lo sabemos. Hadas refugiadas llegan día tras día a la ciudad, tras la destrucción de las fronteras de Gimle y el avance de la reina Hel. Odín pretende defender Asgard en las planicies, esperando que el cruce de Gimle debilite a las fuerzas de Nilfhel, no defenderá a nuestra nación.

Las guardianas de la enviada miraban constantemente a Méril con odio, como si quisieran descargar en "un einjergar" toda su frustración y resentimiento. El joven intentó sonreírles, pero le dedicaron tal desprecio con sus miradas, que encogió los hombros sintiéndose golpeado. Las guardianas no entendieron después por qué la menor de las hadas cristal las observó con apasionada ira y reproche haciéndolas temer.

—Puedo escoltar caravanas y realizar trabajos de exploración. Pero no puedo luchar contra un ejército sola. Además, ¿no deberían acudir al amo Ull?

—Ull… —las hadas suspiraron, en una mezcla de profundo pesar y también con un resplandor de esperanza en sus miradas.

A Méril esto le pareció singular. Incluso Zafiro y Ámbar guardaron silencio al escuchar aquel nombre como si fuera algo valioso que debían tratar con delicadeza. Por una infantil reacción buscó a Prisma deseando no encontrarla de igual manera, taciturna por el nombre del famoso Aesir, hijo de Odín, único protector de Gimle contra la voluntad de su propia raza de dioses Asgarianos. Prisma parecía solemne, mirando hacia adelante como desde el principio había intentado mantenerse ante la importante visita, pero no mostró ninguna reacción especial como las demás como si en realidad se encontrara sumida en sus propias preocupaciones. Y al instante percibió que Méril la observaba con interés, devolviéndole la mirada con atención y candidez. El joven sonrió aliviado sin entenderse a sí mismo el porqué de su repentino nerviosismo.

—Al amo Ull nadie lo ha visto durante los últimos años. Las hadas de la ciudad como ustedes no saben la triste verdad en la que nos encontramos en el bosque. Si él se encontrara presente nada de esto sufriríamos.

—Si el amo Ull estuviera con nosotras, Odín no se atrevería a abandonarnos —dijo una de las guardianas.

—Tememos por la vida del amo Ull —agregó la otra.

—Ahora lo comprendo —respondió Ámbar—, no había escuchado del amo Ull desde que llegamos a Valhala, no sabía que la situación fuera tan grave —se llevó una mano a los labios y sus ojos temblaron ligeramente—. No es posible que al amo Ull le hubiera sucedido algo, él no caería ante Hel.

— ¿Y una traición de Odín? —preguntó Zafiro en un tono acusador.

Méril no pudo dejar pasar aquél comentario. Había escuchado de la adoración que Ull recibía entre las hadas, como el único Aesirs al que ellas veneraban. Él señor de los bosques, el gran cazador, el arquero de la flecha de plata, cuyo arco fue creado con una rama de Yggdrasil y que por cuerda posee un rayo de luna. Era admirable en las leyendas y reconocido por oponerse a los Aesirs prefiriendo a Gimle por sobre Asgard; y su autoridad era pocas veces rebatida. El silencio de Ull pudo haber sido conveniente para Odín, provocado el abandono de Gimle; pero a Méril esa idea no terminaba por convencerlo del todo.

—Siento interrumpirlas, pero sería imposible que Odín hiciera algo en contra de Ull; después de todo él es uno de sus únicos hijos directos que le quedan…

—No hables con tan poco respeto del amo Ull —lo regañó la visitante duramente—, ¿ni siquiera lealtad hacia sus amos poseen los perros de Asgard?

— ¿Perros de qué cosa?

—Ella se refiere a los einjergars —explicó Ámbar, en un punto medio entre la seriedad para detener a su visitante, pero también de reproche hacia el chico por dirigirse a Ull sin ninguna lealtad.

Méril ya no respetaba a ningún ser como superior, había aprendido con Ranma que la única lealtad que debía tener era hacia sus creencias y a las personas que amaba y deseaba proteger, nada más. Había erradicado para siempre el miedo supersticioso que como antiguo midgariano sentía hacia sus dioses; ahora lo consideraba estúpido, un acto de ignorancia que todavía no se podía perdonar. ¿Qué eran "los dioses", sino seres tiránicos que abusaban de todas las otras razas de Asgard?

—Pero, el señor Méril únicamente…

—Guardia silencio, Prisma —la regañó Ámbar duramente, no quería empeorar la situación.

Aquello enfureció a Méril, no contra Ámbar, sino contra todas ellas. ¿Tanto eran ante los encantos de Ull para las hadas que diciendo odiar a los invasores Aesirs, confiaban ciegamente en uno de ellos? Recordaba que Millia no era así, tampoco las hadas del cuartel como la jefa Morgana, ellas hablaban de Ull como uno más de los Aesirs y por ello lo descolocaba tanto la situación a pesar de conocerla de antes. Pero ellas, las hadas antiguas del bosque que deberían ser más celosas y orgullosas entre sus pares, habían ofrecido sin cuestionamientos sus corazones al "señor de Gimle". ¿No era él un invasor más? ¿Otro conquistador? Fue incapaz de cerrar la boca, aunque el antiguo Méril habría esperado mantenerse apartado de una discusión, él ya no se sentía aquel niño tras todo lo que había vivido en el último tiempo, y lo hizo saber:

—Pues nosotros "los perros de Asgard" conocemos mucho mejor a los Aesirs que ustedes y sé de lo que estoy hablando cuando me dirijo a ellos; con o sin respeto, ése es mi problema.

—Méril, no deberías meterte en charlas que no te corresponden.

—Me corresponden, porque ella misma lo dijo —insistió no dejándose amedrentar por Ámbar. Las hadas enfurecidas guardaron silencio, algo había en aquellos ojos marrones que parecían sacudir sus espíritus con el recuerdo del furioso viento que sacude los árboles de Gimle durante una tormenta—, soy un perro de Asgard, un einjergar, nadie sabe más sobre los Aesirs en este cuarto que yo; para bien y más para mal, nadie ha tratado con ellos como yo. Si deciden seguir adorando a uno mientras tratan de invasores a los demás, pueden hacerlo, pero no piensen que "un hombre" puede hacer lo que todo un pueblo no. Es increíble poner su fe ciega en alguien que ni siquiera es uno de ustedes, mientras que durante siglos no han hecho nada para cambiar las cosas. ¿Es así el pueblo de Gimle, dependiendo siempre de algún caudillo al que acudir suplicando ayuda? ¡Por eso es que están en esta situación!

El joven, enfadado, dejó la sala saliendo al balcón. Prisma se levantó tras él.

—Prisma, detente —le ordenó Ámbar.

La pequeña Prisma dudó de pie ante las invitadas. Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Lo lamento, hermana.

Desobedeciéndola abandonó la sala, dejando a la enviada, sus guerreras y a sus hermanas en una extraña situación.

.

Méril se paseaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado frente al balcón. ¿Había exagerado? Toda la pasividad de sus ojos se perdió cuando escuchó el nombre de Ull, pero no tenía idea de la razón que lo movía. Era como si en él hubiese enfocado la imagen de todos los Aesirs, a pesar de que las historias que hablaban de Ull estaban llenas de sus virtudes, de su nobleza y de cómo él sí había protegido honestamente los bosques de Gimle durante milenios. En realidad, no tenía idea lo que estaba molestándolo tanto.

¿Por qué no luchan? La situación de las hadas lo tenía lastimado, recordaba a Ranma y su constante rebeldía ante todo lo que le parecía torcido, jamás aceptando la lógica de Asgard. Él mismo había sido durante años sumiso a las reglas y los poderes. ¡Pero ya no! Ya no, él sería libre, no serviría ni adoraría a nadie más, jamás. Los humanos eran libres, los mortales orgullosos, no serían sometidos por ningún dios de Asgard nunca más.

— ¿Méril?

—Prisma —su furor se enfrió tan bruscamente como la lava cayendo al mar—. Oh, Prisma, creo que lo he arruinado todo —dejó caer los hombros apoyándose en la baranda con ambas manos—. He sido un tonto allí adentro.

—No, yo creo que Méril tiene razón. No deberíamos poner nuestra confianza en nadie más que en nosotras mismas.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? Espera, ¿a ti no te gusta ése tal Ull como a todas, verdad?

Méril se sintió un idiota tras haber hecho esa pregunta, que escapó de sus labios antes de haberla podido pensar. No parecía él mismo, más imaginó haber escuchado a su amigo Ranma hablar por él. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo que ahora también se tornó en un idiota?

Ella parpadeó confundida. Después sonrió de una manera que le pareció encantadora. No importando la edad, la inocencia o la raza, ¿por qué las mujeres parecían siempre adivinar lo que el torpe corazón de un hombre se empeñaba por ocultar? Ignorando la vergüenza del muchacho que intentó evitarla dando un paso atrás, ella se acercó vehemente cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas.

—Al único que yo daré mi confianza es al héroe de Jarnvidr, el valiente Merilko Llewelyn.

— ¿P-Prisma?

—Me protegerás, ¿verdad? ¿Si algo malo sucediera estarás allí para salvarme?

Lo que ella decía, con tanta emoción, y sonrojada como si hubiera pensado toda la noche en ello, sacudió la mente del muchacho.

—Yo… ¿Sí?

— ¿Sí?

—Digo sí. ¡Sí, lo prometo! Yo siempre estaré allí para protegerte, no importa lo que sea. Prisma, te juro que no permitiré que algo malo te suceda.

Lentamente ella llevó las manos de Méril a sus labios, inclinándose ligeramente como si quisiera hacer una femenina reverencia, y besó los dedos del chico con sumisión.

—Mi señor Méril.

Soltándole los dedos que se habían entrelazado con nerviosa insistencia, se despidió rápidamente. Ella no quería mirar atrás, no después de las promesas que habían intercambiado. Se sentía avergonzada y feliz.

— ¿Qué acabo de decir? —se preguntó, asombrado e incrédulo desplomándose sobre el balcón donde apenas se sostuvo con los codos y la espalda. Todo le parecía un sueño.

.

Reaccionó enfurecida. Para Ámbar aquello iba contra todos sus planes. Además que podría significar la tragedia que había querido evitar desde el principio.

—Me niego.

Las guardianas de la enviada rodearon las empuñaduras de sus espadas, pero la enviada las detuvo con una mano en alto.

—Es imposible negarse, es una orden de una matriarca y la palabra empeñada de Amatista obliga a sus descendientes a responder al llamado de Gimle. No hacerlo, significaría el castigo del "silencio".

Por "silencio" se refería a la separación definitiva del espíritu de un hada con el bosque de Gimle. Dejaría de escuchar a la naturaleza y perdería todas sus habilidades mágicas que descienden directamente del bosque. Aquello era aterrador, pero no un castigo impuesto por otros a voluntad, sino una separación que vendría por desafiar la antigua magia de un pacto. Magia de pacto como la que había realizado Amatista cuando fue consejera de Gimle sirviendo a la reina durante la guerra en contra de los Aesirs. Amatista había sido una de las últimas hadas de la primera era de Asgard; y para muchas también la primera reina de Gimle, y la última. Aunque en realidad ella sólo ocupó ese papel para proteger con su vida la auténtica reina que había sido Morgana.

El pacto que Amatista realizó en el pasado con su propia sangre derramada sobre las raíces de Gimle, ahora alcanzaba a Ámbar y sus hermanas por ser sus nietas.

— ¿Y por qué no Millia? Ella es la primera de la familia, escogida directamente por nuestra abuela como su heredera. Primero deberían consultarlo con ella.

Zafiro miró asustada a su hermana mayor, no comprendía el porqué de sus miedos en ese momento, jamás ella se habría atrevido a endosarle la responsabilidad a otra persona. Menos citar así a Millia aunque tuviera razón.

—Millia Lazuli de Gimle no se encuentra en Asgard. Consultamos por ella en el cuartel de Los Dragones Rojos antes de venir a este lugar. La mismísima Freya, señora de los Vanir, nos ha aconsejado venir a ustedes porque según parece, vuestra prima se encuentra en una peligrosa misión en la tierra de Midgard.

¿Peligrosa misión? La mala suerte era su aliada. Cómo se arrepentía de no haber viajado el día de ayer. ¿Por qué haber esperado, para qué preparar un equipaje, o intentar tener un poco más de tiempo para haber convencido a sus hermanas? Era una gran boba al creer que el destino no le jugaría una mala pasada. Su raza era una triste especialista en la decepción, sabía que algo malo sucedería en las puertas de la libertad. Ahora aparecía esta "enviada" solicitándole que viajara junto a sus hermanas a la frontera sur del bosque de Gimle, el lugar más peligroso de todos en las puertas de la frontera con Nilfhel, colindando al sur con las tierras yermas y quemadas a orillas del mundo de fuego de Muspellheim. Y tendría además al noroeste la tierra fría de Nifelheim, cerca de Utgarda, la tierra de los gigantes, donde mora el demente Aesir Loki en el palacio de Utgarda. No habría donde correr, encerradas en una trampa mortal.

Esa hada egoísta prácticamente le estaba pidiendo que llevara a sus hermanas a morir junto con su aldea perdida, sólo porque ellas no querían abandonar a su condenada tierra ancestral. Gimle o no, para ella no valía la vida de sus hermanas un trozo del bosque. Una vez en esa aldea estarían tan lejos de Valhala como de cualquier otro lugar seguro. No habría manera de regresar por los mismos caminos que con suerte ya dudaba poder cruzar en el viaje de ida. Y el maldito "pacto" seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, sopesando si la dolorosa separación de Gimle sería algo soportable. Los humanos vivían sin usar magia ni escuchar al bosque, ¿podrían también ellas si…?

Negó con la cabeza cruzando los brazos.

No, no era lo mismo para ellas. Había visto a hadas caer en la demencia por culpa del "silencio". No toleraban vivir sin sentir la voz de la tierra o el canto de la brisa, los susurros de las flores ni las caricias de las aguas. Un hada podía sentir que el mundo le hablaba a través de la piel. El silencio sería como la muerte. Se mordió el labio inferior, estaba siendo chantajeada por la promesa que Amatista la Sabia había hecho decenas de miles de años atrás, en que si Gimle las necesitaba; debían acudir o serían condenadas al silencio.

—Tenemos un trabajo, prometimos llevar al einjergar a Midgard. Los dioses de Asgard están sobre nosotras también…

— ¿Y es eso más importante que Gimle?

— ¡Pero ya tenemos un trabajo! Está fuera de nuestra posibilidad escoger cuando se trata de la voluntad de Asgard —mintió.

—Pero, hermana, podemos enviarlo por su cuenta. Todo lo que debemos hacer es abrirle un portal, y luego podremos regresar a Gimle con la enviada.

¡Zafiro cabeza de gorrión! La muy necia parecía desear esa aventura sin saber lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Viajar al suroeste de Gimle, a la frontera con Nilfhel, era condenarse a la muerte. Definitivamente sus vidas servirían sólo para engrosar a un ejército de tercas hadas que lucharían contra un millar de demonios; ¿para qué, para morir con la satisfacción de haber defendido su hogar? Ella lo sabía, el hogar no valía sus vidas, porque por hogar tenía a su familia y podrían crearlo donde fuera. Pero las hadas antiguas y su maldito apego a un pedazo del bosque hacían peligrar el futuro de muchas hadas, no sólo el de ellas, de todas las que se negaban a abandonar Gimle.

—Supongo que… —se mordió los labios, estaba atrapada y debía mantener la frialdad a pesar de todo, en especial ante su visita que parecía regodearse de haberla arrinconado—. Atendremos a la llamada de Gimle, y lucharemos junto a nuestras hermanas.

—Haremos lo correcto —anunció Zafiro con ingenuo entusiasmo.

—Pero iré únicamente yo. Mis hermanas menores no son guerreras, no serían de ninguna ayuda. En mi lugar ellas deberán cumplir el otro trabajo escoltando al einjergar a Midgard. ¿Quedó claro?

— ¡Ámbar, qué locura es ésta! Yo también sé luchar…

— ¡Silencio, idiota! Obedéceme aunque sea una vez.

Zafiro retrocedió en el sofá queriendo llorar. ¿Su hermana se había propuesto dejarla atrás? ¡Nunca! Y, a pesar de ser un poco lenta, comprendió recién que la expresión de Ámbar no era de rabia, sino de terror. Recién ahora su mente se iluminó y vio la verdad del peligro al que su hermana mayor quería protegerlas, ahogando un lamento. ¿Qué había hecho?

—Tengo entendido que las tres hermanas cristal son hábiles por igual. Aunque, si insistes, podemos dejarlas atrás. Aunque me temo no saber si la pena del silencio las alcanzará de todas maneras, pues sabes que no está en nuestra voluntad decidir eso, sino en Gimle.

Ámbar se mordió el pulgar, estaba furiosa.

—Iremos —dijo Prisma entrando otra vez en la sala. Había escuchado parte de la conversación antes de animarse a cruzar el arco de la entrada.

—Tú no, Prisma, por favor, las dos no —suplicó Ámbar al borde del colapso, apenas manteniendo la aparente calma.

—Ámbar, no te dejaremos sola. No insistas; eres nuestra hermana y jamás permitiríamos que cargaras con toda ti sola. Si estamos obligadas a ir, lo haremos.

—Yo estoy con Prisma, las tres iremos y nos cuidaremos. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien —insistió Zafiro, con forzado valor.

—Son las hadas más estúpidas y malcriadas que conozco —lamentó Ámbar, finalmente rindiéndose a su suerte inclinando el rostro. Prisma se acercó por detrás poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros. Zafiro se acercó otra vez cogiendo el brazo de su hermana mayor.

—Lamento todo esto —dijo la enviada—, pero Gimle las necesita. No poseemos guerreras con mucha experiencia y el poder de Amatista sigue resonando entre nuestras hermanas, en sus recuerdos y corazones. Tenerlas de nuestra parte será de gran ayuda a la causa del bosque. Debemos defender a Gimle con nuestras vidas, ésa es nuestra razón de existir.

—Ésa es la idea más estúpidamente fanática que he escuchado en mi vida —Méril volvió a ingresar en la sala, rodeado de un aura de frialdad

Las guardianas desenfundaron las espadas, la visitante no las detuvo esta vez.

—No quiero una pelea en mi casa —ordenó Ámbar, pero la ira acumulada de las guerreras de Gimle contra los einjergars era demasiada como para conseguir escucharla.

Las guardianas se arrojaron sobre el "delgaducho" einjergar; querían humillarlo, castigarlo como deseaban hacerlo contra el gobierno de los Aesirs que las había humillado desde que llegaron a Valhala. No soportarían más insultos hacia su noble pueblo.

— ¡Méril! —clamó Prisma asustada.

Una de las espadas de cristal traslúcido giró clavándose en el techo, la hada rodó por el piso por culpa de su propio impulso chocando de espaldas contra la pared. La otra cargó perdiendo el equilibrio al haber caído en una sencilla zancadilla que le hizo el joven con el pie. Pero antes de caer, el joven la detuvo cogiéndola con firmeza por la cintura.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con honesta preocupación.

La hada miró hacia arriba confundida. Tarde reaccionó enfadada de su embarazosa posición, pero antes de que pudiera mover su arma malagradecida, el chico la soltó dejándola caer bruscamente al piso. La guerrera giró en el suelo intentando sentarse, pero la espada que debió tener en su mano, ahora estaba en la mano de Méril con la punta rozando la piel entre sus ojos.

—Por favor —rogó el muchacho a la derrotada hada—, no quiero enfrentarme a ustedes.

— ¡No le hagas daño, perro…! —La enviada alzó las manos queriendo convocar un hechizo—. ¡AH!

Dio un grito de pavor y volvió a caer sentada cuando una cuchilla la rozó, atravesando el círculo mágico que había alcanzado a crear en el aire deshaciéndolo al instante, para clavarse del otro extremo de la sala. Méril jugó con un segundo cuchillo que sacó de detrás del cinturón amenazándola.

— ¿Me permitirán hablar? No sabía que las hadas de Gimle eran seres tan violentos como los Aesirs, que a la primera provocación atacan a sus interlocutores. ¿Dónde están la paz y la mesura que se enseña en el bosque eterno? ¿Es así cómo debe comportarse una representante de Gimle?

El joven terminó por clavar su cuchilla en el suelo a un costado del hada guardiana que ahogó un grito asustada. La otra se sobaba la cabeza un poco confundida, pero no tenía intenciones de volver a atacar al einjergar.

La visitante era la futura matriarca de su aldea, y como tal, comprendió que su actuar fue equivoco. Se acomodó en su silla y asintió conteniendo su propio enojo y también asombro. El contraste entre la destreza de ese pequeño einjergar que comparaba a los grandes y atemorizantes que vio a su llegada a Valhala, y sus dos más notables guerreras, la hizo pensar lastimosamente en la calidad de las fuerzas de su pueblo; asumiendo que si así de poderosas eran las fuerzas de la reina infernal, estaban perdidas.

—Y ésta es la fuerza que ahora posee Gimle —se quejó con un lastimoso suspiro, revelando por accidente sus pensamientos, al inclinar la cabeza humillada—. El más débil de los einjergars puede acabar con mis guerreras sin mayores esfuerzos.

Las guerreras enrojecieron avergonzadas, pero no podían negar las dolorosas palabras de su líder.

—El señor Méril no es el más débil de los einjergars —Prisma se adelantó a Ámbar con las manos empuñadas, deseaba aclararlo no para salvar la honra de las naturales de Gimle, sino para defender el orgullo de Merilko—; él es uno de los grandes héroes de Alvheim, con sus camaradas vencieron al demonio Jezi Baba Yaga en Midgard y por si fuera poco se enfrentó a Eggther, señor de los gigantes de Jotumheim.

—Eso… Eso no puede ser verdad. ¿Éste… enano?

—Es cierto —agregó Méril, sonrojado, no sabiendo si con sus palabras aceptaba todos los halagos de Prisma, o la ofensa de la enviada. No deseaba ufanarse, sino ser aceptado por ella. Estiró la mano con la espada de diseño del bosque empuñada, presentándosela a la enviada en posición horizontal. Se inclinó ante ella con una rodilla en el piso. Las demás se sorprendieron de su acto de humildad; jamás un einjergar se había inclinado antes a un hada de Gimle—. Y deseo entregar mi servicio a Gimle. Si me lo permite pondré todas mis fuerzas para proteger al bosque eterno, y a la gente de su aldea.

—Tú no serías de ninguna ayuda —respondió la mujer rápidamente con desprecio.

— ¿Lo cree? —dijo levantando una ceja al mirar de reojo a las atemorizadas guerreras que todavía no eran capaces de ponerse de pie.

—Él vendrá con nosotras —clamó Ámbar poniendo fin a la discusión—. Es nuestro guardián personal; si nos necesitan, también tendrán que recibirlo.

La enviada lamentó con resignación, sabiendo que no tenía verdadera elección en el asunto:

—La aldea no verá con buenos ojos la invasión de un einjergar.

.

Ámbar intentó mostrarse lo más fría que pudo con Méril, pero comprendió que aquel muchacho contra toda apariencia poseía una experiencia mayor que la haría a ella temblar de no ser por su fuerza de voluntad. Se encontraban reunidos en la sala sin la presencia de los invitados a los que ya había despedido. Debía aclarar ese asunto con él en privado, por la manera en que se había metido en una conversación que no le correspondía.

—Los asuntos de Gimle no le conciernen, joven Méril.

—Ahora sí. La enviada del bosque me ha permitido ser de ayuda.

—Pero no tenemos como pagar sus servicios. Mentí al decir que era nuestro guardián, usted a nosotras no nos debe nada, ¿cómo podríamos costear los servicios de tan "célebre" guerrero? —ironizó mirando a Prisma, la que sonrojó al instante evitando los ojos de su hermana mayor.

—Jamás he cobrado por hacerlo —respondió el muchacho seriamente.

— ¿Entonces, por qué? Podríamos enviarlo perfectamente a Midgard antes de nuestra partida —el rostro de Ámbar se desdibujó por la tristeza y la desesperación—. No es necesario que más mueran en este inútil cometido.

Méril se veía tan tranquilo que la exasperaba. Sus hermanas habían comprendido que el llamado de Gimle a luchar en la frontera sur del bosque era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte. Ámbar planeaba enviar a Prisma y Zafiro junto con Méril a Midgard, aunque fuera al precio de arriesgarlas a ellas a la condena del silencio. Todo le valía con tal de mantenerlas con vida. Se encontraba furiosa, de no haber esperado un día más ellas ya se encontrarían a salvo en su nuevo hogar en Midgard, ajenas al aciago destino que ahora se escribía sobre sus cabezas. ¡Maldita la promesa que hizo su abuela Amatista milenios atrás!; por la que toda su familia quedó obligada a obedecer el llamado a las armas cuando una representante del bosque las convocaba.

—Pensé que deseaba regresar a Midgard para proteger a esa familia de mortales.

—Quiero hacerlo. Pero ellos no están indefensos y ya poseen suficiente ayuda en este momento. Mi deber inmediato es estar con ustedes.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque he prometido proteger a Prisma con mi vida —el chico enrojeció, pero no desistió en su furiosa determinación. Apeló a todo su orgullo militar para conseguir ser tan directo con ella y evitar mirar a Prisma, sabiendo que de hacerlo flaquearía en la confianza que intentaba demostrarle a Ámbar.

Zafiro miró acusadoramente a su hermana pequeña, lo mismo hizo Ámbar. La chiquilla emocionada enrojeció escondiendo su rostro de sus hermanas al mirar fijamente el piso.

— ¡Por una estupidez romántica pretendes arrojar tu vida! —Ámbar estalló dejando escapar la frustración que sentía. El único en esa sala que podía elegir su propio destino estaba escogiendo lo que ella menos deseaba; lo odiaba porque lo envidiaba.

—No, no es una estupidez proteger la vida de los que nos son importantes.

—Todas vamos a morir a Gimle. Si tus promesas son reales, entonces, ¿por qué no te llevas a mis hermanas contigo, por qué no te aseguras de esa manera que ellas vivirán? Yo pagaré el precio por ellas dos.

— ¡Hermana!

— ¡Ámbar!

Las chicas exclamaron al unísono ante la declaración de su hermana mayor.

—Si es así, si yo muero en Gimle, ¿honrarás tus promesas y seguirás protegiendo a mis hermanas en mi lugar?

—Señorita Ámbar…

—Le he hecho una pregunta. Todo lo que me importa son ellas. Estoy segura —mintió—, que de ser únicamente yo la que regrese a Gimle, la promesa de mi abuela Amatista estará saldada. Mis hermanas no son guerreras…

—Ámbar, de qué hablas, yo también puedo luchar —reclamó Zafiro indignada.

—No vamos a dejarte atrás, Ámbar —agregó Prisma. A pesar del dolor que significaba toda la situación, ella jamás la abandonaría.

— ¡Silencio ustedes dos! No se atrevan a tomar tan ligeramente el camino de la muerte. En Asgard es así, los más débiles estamos condenados al final cruel e injusto. Si mi destino es morir en Gimle protegiendo una frontera indefendible, que sea. Pero no pienso arrastrarlas a ustedes dos —su rostro se ablandó un momento, casi en una súplica con los ojos brillantes por la dolorosa emoción—, a lo menos déjenme saber que mi muerte no será en vano, y que ustedes dos vivirán para recordarme. No todo se perderá, no si ustedes siguen con vida.

Las chicas cayeron de rodillas a los lados de la silla de Ámbar abrazándola con fuerza.

—No nos pidas eso, hermana.

—Sabes que no podemos, siempre hemos estado juntas.

—Necias y torpes, ¿acaso no me escucharon? Yo quiero que vivan —Ámbar reclamó por última vez, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, rindiéndose a las lágrimas agridulces al igual que sus hermanas—. Yo quiero que vivan las dos en Midgard.

—Nosotras también queremos que tú vivas, hermana, y que vengas con nosotras —dijo Prisma.

—Jamás te dejaremos atrás, nunca lo haremos. Siempre hemos estado juntas —reclamó Zafiro—, no morirás sin nosotras.

Méril observaba la situación en silencio, el amor y también el dolor de las tres hadas había reabierto una vieja herida en su corazón. Ámbar tenía razón, si las hijas de Gimle intentaban proteger el bosque contra una avanzada de Hel serían exterminadas, y una muerte rápida sería un privilegio ante la horda de Hel que no sólo tortura a sus víctimas en vida, sino que también se apodera de sus almas para una eternidad de tormentoso servicio. Ya habían caído muchas aldeas de esa manera, y las que no combatieron ahora se refugiaban en el Valhala; las que sí, se habían convertido en alimento, tanto sus almas como sus puros cuerpos, de las huestes de demonios. Pero no existía tampoco un ejército unificado en Gimle que se enfrentara a la reina de Nilfhel. Todo era caos, desorganización, orgullo antiguo que les impedía abandonar su hogar ¿o sería tal vez la desesperanza que las hacía desear un final rápido antes que la prolongada agonía que como raza sometida venían sintiendo durante milenios? Los pequeños clanes caían uno tras otro; era un condenado desastre.

Se levantó de su puesto lentamente y caminó hacia la entrada de la sala. Las dejó, ellas necesitaban estar a solas.

.

Apoyó las manos en el balcón. Otra vez era de noche, quizás una de las últimas que disfrutaría bajo la falsa paz de Yggdrasil. Qué bien habían acertado sus presentimientos en ese día sin saberlo. La tranquilidad de las aguas del lago le provocaba sopor. Tenía sus propios planes, no la dejaría morir a ella ni tampoco a sus hermanas. Impediría la muerte de toda la aldea. Si fuera necesario se enfrentaría a la férrea voluntad de esa matriarca, pero la haría comprender que luchar sólo significaría provocar la muerte de sus protegidas. ¿Era más importante la vida de los suyos o un pedazo de terreno y árboles? Comprendía la estrecha relación que existía entre Gimle y sus hijas; pero era mucho más sencillo plantar un árbol en otro lugar, que generar una nueva vida como las de ellas.

Si el pueblo seguía existiendo Gimle también lo haría. Si ellas morían, nada salvaría al bosque. ¿No eran acaso "las hijas de Gimle"? ¿Entendían ellas que los hijos debían sobrevivir a sus padres, que ése era el deseo de sus progenitores? ¿Cuánto más desearía Gimle que ellas vivieran en su lugar? Esa era su manera de pensar, o algo se lo decía con seguridad cuando meditaba percibiendo una lejana brisa con aroma a piños y corteza de árbol. ¿De qué servía morir por una causa perdida? Los muertos no provocaban orgullo, únicamente lágrimas y soledad a los que debían seguir existiendo y luchando, sintiendo cada vez mayor soledad.

Las salvaría, se lo había propuesto con todo su corazón. Finalmente había encontrado una causa justa por la que dar todo su ser. Pidió perdón a Ranma, quizás jamás regresaría a Nerima a cumplir su otra promesa. Pero estaba seguro que aquella la había hecho porque carecía de un motivo para seguir viviendo tras todo lo sucedido en Jarnvidr. Ahora, pedía al espíritu de Ranma que lo infundiera de fuerzas y de un poco de su valor para hacer lo correcto.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos por una extraña visión. En el centro del lago apareció primero una mancha brillante, la que tomó forma como un bulto de hojas blancas que comenzaron a volar guiadas por el viento. El cúmulo se expandió hasta que la silueta comenzó a adoptar una figura similar a la humana. Al estirarse vio aparecer una bota que se apoyó sobre las aguas sin hundirse, provocando ondas. El cabello al principio blanco formado por las hojas se tornó en castaño, revuelto con la rebeldía del viento. El traje oscureció hasta adoptar los colores de un tronco humedecido de los bosques, que fue cubierto al instante por una capa de un verde tan vibrante en colores como las hojas vivas de los árboles.

Aquel personaje lo dejó perplejo, cuando una extraña sensación de paz y nostalgia lo invadió. El aire se impregnó de aromas extraños; a tierra húmeda, a ceniza de una fogata hecha con hojas secas, a frutos de otoño, hierba seca y fresnos.

La figura se irguió sobre las aguas y giró el cuerpo hacia él. Era alto, no tanto en realidad pero con la corpulencia de un adulto, a pesar que su rostro frío e hiriente mostraba la belleza de un adolescente. Los ojos de profundidad eterna lo lastimaron, mostraron ser un pozo de dolorosas experiencias que volcó sobre él todo su sufrimiento. ¿Lo odiaba? Se sentía observado y amenazado.

El hombre llevó una mano a la espalda y tiró del extremo de una flecha de muchas que había en el hermoso carcaj de cuero y madera, en la otra mano extendida comenzó a aparecer una luz verdosa que se enroscó formando ramas delgadas, trenzadas entre sí adoptando la forma de un arco. Cuando todavía el arco hecho de ramas vivas todavía estaba tomando forma, el hombre lo empuñó con firmeza girando hasta ponerlo delante de él en posición de tiro. Colocó la flecha y la deslizó hacia atrás, una cuerda de luz apareció entre sus dedos, tensándose con un armonioso zumbido. La punta de la flecha brillaba de una forma que le impidió ver exactamente lo que era. Tarde comprendió que lo estaba apuntando a él.

Se mezcló el miedo con la melancolía, tuvo una extraña sensación como si ya hubiera vivido todo eso. Le parecía todo un sueño, el producto de una visión.

El hombre disparó la flecha.

La superficie del agua se abrió ante la fuerza del disparo, la estela siguió a la flecha en todo su recorrido. Le pareció lenta, muy lenta, casi podía ver la hermosa madera de la flecha curvarse en el aire. ¿Iba a morir? Por un instante sintió el miedo a la muerte, aquel sentimiento que le fue negado el día de su propio final siglos atrás.

La sangre brotó de su mejilla, un corte ligero, casi insignificante, cuando la flecha rozó su cabeza y cortó algunos de sus cabellos clavándose a sus espaldas en la pared. El sonido tosco, duro y rápido de la flecha golpeando la madera lo despertó de su extraño sopor. El chico asustado miró hacia atrás donde la flecha seguía allí clavada en la pared. Había sido real, todo había sido real y por poco había muerto. Al regresar la cabeza en dirección del lago, descubrió que todo estaba en silencio. El personaje había desaparecido dejando como única prueba de su existencia las ondas todavía formándose sobre las aguas y el nostálgico aroma del bosque de otoño.

Recogió la flecha arrancándola de la pared. Era extraña, pesaba como la más fina madera pero poseía la dureza del metal. Las plumas blancas reflejaban los colores de la punta, la que era un cristal pequeño y afilado, traslúcido, con una chispa de luz en su interior que ya no lo encandilaba, sino que parecía disminuida y que pulsaba débilmente como los latidos de un corazón.

.

6

.

La pequeña caravana avanzó con rapidez por la avenida principal de Valhala, como tantas otras compuestas por refugiados, animales, soldados y carretas cargadas cruzaban en distintas direcciones; tanto era el bullicio y el movimiento que nadie se preocupaba de ellos. El momento más preocupante para Méril sería cruzar los muros, temía que los guardias hicieran muchas preguntas a causa de él. Ocultó su rostro con una capucha.

Cuando fueron detenidos en la entrada a la ciudad, los einjergars bromearon a costa de las hadas, en especial por el orgullo y desprecio que la representante de Gimle y sus insensatas guardianas demostraban hacia los guerreros. Prisma, al igual que sus hermanas, más entendidas de la situación, cubrieron sus cuerpos y rostros con gastadas capas de viaje. Incluso sus cabellos habían desarreglado cubriéndose el rostro y parecían demostrar con sus actitudes, ser hadas débiles y algo escuálidas, poco deseables para los hombres.

La representante y sus guardianas no consideraban esto y con un airado cruce de palabras provocaban a los einjergar de la puerta, casi ordenándoles que les permitieran pasar. La situación se estaba tornando tensa a momentos en que los soldados seguían riéndose de las órdenes de la representante.

Méril comenzó a entender que no terminaría bien todo aquello. En un momento el líder de los porteros cogió las riendas del caballo de la representante para intentar acercarse a ella, las guardianas se llevaron las manos a la empuñadura de sus espadas. Los cuatro einjergars que estaban cortando el camino adivinaron sus intenciones y sacaron sus armas, ante el clamor de terror de los refugiados y la curiosidad de otros einjergars que encontraban la situación divertida.

— ¡Éstas se están poniendo difíciles!

—Supongo que tendremos que enseñarles un poco de la autoridad de Asgard antes de dejarlas salir. Así se llevarán un buen recuerdo de la capital.

—Nunca he probado a las "autóctonas".

Ámbar sabía que tendría que haber advertido a la representante de Gimle sobre su comportamiento, estaba pronta a bajar de la cabalgadura, cuando vio a Méril adelantársele, ya en el suelo corriendo por el costado de la fila.

El muchacho se despojó de la capucha. El líder de los einjergars, dos veces más corpulento que el joven, lo vio venir con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada que colgaba tras su cinto, tan rápido que apenas consiguió mover la espada en el aire cuando el chico se deslizó como una sombra entre sus brazos cargando en su pecho con el hombro. El einjergar se tambaleó. Méril no detuvo la acción, sino que acomodó un pie atrás impulsándose rápidamente en un corto brinco, giró el cuerpo en el aire y lo tumbó con una brutal patada en la cabeza. Terminó de sacar la espada y detuvo a un segundo atacante haciendo rebotar su arma con destreza en el choque de los aceros, dándole a continuación con el pendón de la espada en el rostro rompiéndole los dientes. Antes que los otros dos lo atacaran, en medio del tumulto y gritos de los refugiados que los rodeaban en la puerta, Méril se dejó caer sobre el líder, que todavía se retorcía aturdido en el suelo, enterrándole una rodilla en el abdomen, y con la espada cogida a dos manos apuntó hacia abajo directo al cuello del einjergar, dejándolo paralizado.

— ¡Ordena a tus hombres que se detengan!

— ¡Alto, Alto he dicho! —bramó casi en un gruñido mezcla de rabia y terror—. Eres un maldito traidor, te descuartizarán vivo antes de entregarte a Nilfhel por esto.

—A ustedes les otorgarán la segunda muerte por vuestra insolencia; ¡estas hadas son enviadas a Gimle en una importante misión ordenada por mi señora Yngvi Freya! Ellas son posesión de la señora de la magia de Asgard.

— ¿La diosa Freya? ¿Qué pruebas…?

—Yo soy la prueba. Mi nombre es Merilko Llewelyn, miembro de los Dragones Rojos al servicio de la dama Freya. ¿Quieres comprobarlo, quieres ir a preguntarle a nuestra señora y molestarla con tu insolencia? ¿O pretendes ir con tu propio señor Tyr y explicarle por qué la señora de la magia se encontrará airada con él por culpa de sus imbéciles soldados? Mejor todavía —Méril sabía que no debía dudar en su osadía, actuando con firmeza, o todo estaría perdido—, ¡te enviaré yo mismo a la segunda muerte por tu insolencia al desear la propiedad de mi señora Freya! No necesito más que a alguno de tus hombres para que vayan a molestar con estúpidas preguntas a tu señor Tyr, y hacernos perder más el tiempo. Tú ya no eres necesario para mí.

—Bajen… las armas —ordenó el líder tan blanco como la nieve.

Méril se levantó dejándolo libre, giró la espada en la mano y la enfundó rápidamente con seguridad. No temía otro ataque. Caminó con gran autoridad de regreso a su caballo que era el último de la fila. No miró a la representante, tampoco a las guardianas, manteniendo el aire arrogante que necesitaba demostrar en ese momento hacia los einjergar. Otra vez sobre la montura avanzó adelantándose al grupo hasta llegar a los einjergars que bloqueaban el camino.

—Atrás —el líder otra vez de pie alzó la voz airado, sentía en su cuerpo todavía el dolor de la fuerza de ogro de aquél diminuto muchacho—, ¡atrás, dije, déjenlos pasar!

Ante la estupefacción de la representante y sus guardianas, Ámbar reaccionó ordenándole a su montura seguir al muchacho, así hicieron sus hermanas. Al cruzar frente a la envida de Gimle cogió rápidamente las cintas del caballo tirando de ella. A pesar del pequeño susto que se llevó la representante no dijo nada, las guardianas también la siguieron rápidamente.

Méril guió la marcha a paso forzado, no se detuvo hasta haber dejado como pequeños puntos en la distancia a los guerreros que guardaban la puerta. Se cruzaron con carretas y guerreros en grupo que caminaban en sentido opuesto. Cuando el camino montañoso comenzó a descender pudiéndose ver los valles de las verdes praderas de Asgard, intercaladas con bosques y altas torres de vigilancia, relajó la marcha y miró hacia atrás volviendo a ser el tímido y sonriente muchacho que conocían.

— ¿Están bien?

—Eso fue innecesario…

—Muchas gracias, joven Méril —dijo rápidamente Ámbar, interrumpiendo a la representante de Gimle, que más parecía querer regañarlo en su furor—, nos ha salvado la vida a todas —recalcó mirando con reprensión a las guardianas.

—Los einjergars son unos cobardes cuando nombran a los dioses —dijo el chico, un poco sonrojado por el halago que recibió con humildad—. Es algo que siempre se debe tener presente para tratar con ellos.

Zafiro acercó su montura para quedar al lado de Prisma, la que se había quedado en silencio tras ver a Méril en acción.

—Vaya, tu pequeño campeón es más valiente de lo que había imaginado.

Prisma no sabía si asentir con orgullo, o inclinar el rostro avergonzada por lo que ella le había dicho.

.

Durante un par de días no tuvieron inconvenientes. Al tercero acamparon en las ruinas de una aldea abandonada ocupando el interior de una de las cabañas. Eran asentamientos de elfos que trabajaban los campos de Asgard, ahora deshabitados tras la partida de sus dueños a los refugios en la capital. Bandidos y bestias de Hel eran los únicos que ocupaban esas tierras.

Méril se acurrucó fuera de la cabaña, sentándose en el borde exterior de la casa envuelto en su propia capa. Tenía el arco descansando entre los brazos y la espada con su funda apoyada en la pared a su costado. Ocupaba una pequeña plataforma de tablas que se separaba a medio metro del suelo por escalones de madera y una base de piedra. Había ordenado apagar el fuego que encendieron en el quemador temprano antes que oscureciera y ocultó los caballos en una pequeña caballeriza detrás de la estructura. Se sorprendió de que las hermanas cristal lo obedecieran con tanta facilidad y que la representante tampoco quisiera imponer su voluntad. De hecho, él no deseaba estar por sobre nadie, simplemente decía lo que creía conveniente de una manera directa como haría durante una misión. ¿Tan brusco era, acostumbrado por su instrucción en el escuadrón, que parecía estar dando órdenes? Como fuera, de todas maneras agradecía no tener ningún tipo de discusión, ya bastante agotado se sentía con tratar de aparentar seguridad andando por los caminos que ahora estaban llenos de peligro. Por un instante imaginó a Gimle mucho más seguro que los valles de Asgard y deseaba impaciente poder guarnecerse bajo la sombra del país verde.

Los campos se encontraban quemados y las praderas cruzadas únicamente por una gélida brisa. Tan grande y monumental era Valhala que su silueta oscura todavía podía verse por sobre las montañas, coronada por el gran fresno Yggdrasil que parecía un cúmulo de nubes verdes en el horizonte. El paisaje le pareció tétrico, la oscuridad avanzaba en tonos azulados sobre el verde húmedo y negro ceniza de los campos. No podía percibir ninguna alma en las cercanías y eso en lugar de calmarlo lo inquietaba. Tan cerca de la capital y ya la tierra parecía triste y peligrosa. ¿Qué hacían los Aesirs que no protegían a su pueblo?

Sólo alimentarse de ellos, servirse de las razas inferiores para engrasar la perfecta máquina de guerra que habían creado. Siempre le parecieron dioses que vivían de la batalla y la conquista, en lugar de la administración de su propio universo. ¿No era Hel, la señora de Nilfhel, hija de Loki, mitad Aesirs también? Sin enemigos a los que dominar, parecían haberse creado uno; necesitaban la guerra, vivían de la guerra, ¿en que terminaría todo, se sentirán satisfechos cuando consumieran todo el universo por culpa de su amada guerra?

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió. Prisma apareció saludándolo cálidamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. La más pequeña de las hermanas cristal cubría su cuerpo con una pesada capa de viaje de tela oscura como la madera húmeda.

—Prisma, ¿qué haces fuera? Está frío.

La chica contuvo un escalofrío. Se acomodó al lado de Méril ofreciéndole un cuenco que traía en las manos y que humeaba cálidamente.

—Te traje un poco de sopa. Las demás ya comieron.

Méril recibió agradecido el cuenco que sintió calentaba exquisitamente sus manos. Prisma se acomodó un poco mejor juntando las piernas con recato, envolviéndose completamente en la capa hasta el cuello.

—Deberías entrar.

— ¿Le es mi presencia desagradable, señor Méril?

—No, claro que no. ¿Por qué me llamaste "señor"?

—Porque el "señor" no me quiere a su lado.

Inclinó el rostro tímidamente, sonrojada por su propia broma y también confesión. Méril no pudo responder. Avergonzado intentó probar la sopa cogiendo la pequeña cuchara de madera que bailaba en su interior.

— ¡Esto está delicioso! —cantó alegremente, olvidándose que debía moderarse comió con desesperación. El calor del alimento lo hizo recordar la comodidad del cuartel.

—Podría traer un poco más.

—No, es suficiente.

—Pero los mortales comen mucho más que los einjergars, Méril podría enfermar si no se alimenta como es debido —Prisma parecía realmente preocupada por él.

— ¿Q-Quién te dijo eso?

—Mi hermana Zafiro. Además me contó que los mortales se "resfrían" si se exponen a las bajas temperaturas, aunque todavía no tengo muy claro qué es eso de la gripe. ¿Es cómo un envenenamiento por hongos? Y también me contó padecen si están mucho tiempo bajo el sol, además…

—Prisma, no, no es necesario que te preocupes. De verdad. Los mortales no somos tan frágiles como parecemos —intentó sonreír, pero no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco lastimado en su orgullo al verse más frágil a los ojos de la chica sólo porque ahora era un mortal.

—Méril fue muy valiente al protegernos de esos einjergars.

—No fue nada importante.

—Lo fue para mí.

Le devolvió el cuenco vacío en las manos. Sus dedos se rozaron por un prolongado minuto. Ambos los apartaron sintiéndose cohibidos mirando el piso.

—Deberías volver, está bajando la temperatura.

— ¿Soy una molestia? —Prisma preguntó un poco alterada.

—No, ¡no! Es sólo que… que la señorita Ámbar podría preocuparse por ti. Después de todo estás afuera, sola, y con un detestable einjergar.

Prisma se acercó un poco más tirando de los bordes de la capa, acurrucándose a su lado, topando sus hombros.

—Ya no eres un einjergar. Y mi hermana no cree que seas detestable.

Méril se enderezó apoyando con seguridad la espalda contra la pared. Prisma resbaló distraída cayendo sobre él, siendo sostenida por los brazos del chico que dejó caer el arco, atrapándola por los hombros. Sus miradas se encontraron a pocos centímetros de distancia, asustados por el repentino movimiento y espantados por lo que cada uno estaba descubriendo en los ojos del otro.

— ¡Lo siento! —Méril la apartó delicadamente ayudándola a enderezarse—. Fue mi culpa.

—N-No, no, ha sido mi error.

Sonrojados guardaron silencio. Méril, sintiéndose un poco incómodo con la situación, recordó que ella seguía fuera de la cabaña junto a él.

—A Zafiro tampoco le gustaría verte aquí conmigo, no parece que le agrado mucho —dijo evitándola, mirando el piso en la dirección opuesta.

—Zafiro ya no te odia —Prisma lo imitó de igual manera, ruborizada, evitándose mutuamente a pesar que sus cuerpos seguían juntos—. E-Estaba enfadada por el pequeño malentendido de antes, pero ya está todo aclarado.

—Ah, bueno, entonces podré dormir sin miedo a que me apuñale por la espalda.

La pequeña broma provocó las tímidas risas de los jóvenes.

—Méril, ¿los einjergars, digo, los mortales no sienten miedo? Usted es muy valiente, qué digo, no creo que pueda sentir esa clase de sentimientos. No como yo en todo momento.

— ¡Claro que tengo miedo!, todo el tiempo —respondió seriamente mirando el cada vez más oscuro campo, pronto no vería más allá de su nariz—. Aquél que no siente miedo no es valiente, ¡es un idiota!

— ¿Usted también tiene miedo?

Asintió torpemente.

—Puede que pocos lo entiendan pero el miedo es útil, nos pone en guardia, nos hace cuidadosos. También nos hace valorar lo que tenemos. El problema es cuando nos supera y nos detiene. Una persona valiente no es la que no siente miedo, sino la que lo domina y utiliza a su favor, no para detenerse, sino para avanzar con cautela; pero avanzar de todas formas sobreponiéndose a todo.

—Méril es una persona muy sabia —lo miró con tal admiración que el chico volvió a evitarla avergonzado.

—No lo soy, en absoluto. Todo lo he aprendido gracias a mis amigos —suspiró penosamente—. A ellos los extraño mucho, siempre me apoyaban. Todavía no puedo creer que esté haciendo todo esto por mí mismo. Nunca he sido valiente.

—Eres valiente —Prisma cogió la mano del chico envolviéndola cariñosamente con las suyas—, viniste en este viaje para proteger a mi pueblo, no has dudado un solo momento. No sé de qué manera poder agradecerte lo que estás haciendo, no deberías haberte preocupado por nosotras así.

—Te equivocas, Prisma. No es valor lo que me hace ir a Gimle con ustedes.

— ¿No?

—También es miedo —con su otra mano de igual forma cogió las de Prisma. La sensación de la muerte cercana alentaba sus sentimientos, haciéndolo más osado de lo que habría imaginado ser jamás—; más grande que el miedo a morir o al sufrimiento, es el miedo que siento si algo llegara a sucederte...

— ¿M-Méril?

—No... N-No permitiré que nada te lastime… Prisma.

— ¿Por qué… por qué yo?

La pregunta tan directa y sincera lo desarmó. Sólo había una manera de responderla sin mentir y él no era un mentiroso. Tragó con dificultad, la miró a los ojos. Ella esperó, con tal inocencia que le provocó dudas, muchas dudas, al punto de temer que sus sentimientos, más allá de una amistad profunda o confianza, no serían igual de correspondidos.

—Porque tú… yo…

Prisma percibió como Méril apretaba sus dedos de una forma que le agradó. Cuando pensó en lo que podría estar por escuchar se sonrojó furiosamente. Torpemente no había reparado en la comprometedora situación en que se hallaba, y cuando lo hizo, se sintió cohibida y emocionada.

—Tú… —insistió el joven, otra vez, alargando la última vocal hasta perder todo el aliento.

— ¿Yo…? —preguntó la chica perdiendo la voz, en lo que fue un corto murmullo.

—Yo te…

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió de golpe.

—Prisma, entra en la cabaña —ordenó Ámbar con no muy buena cara.

—Hermana, pero yo…

— ¡Entra!

Estaba enfadada. Prisma miró a Méril sin saber qué hacer, como si estuviera pidiéndole su consentimiento porque en aquel momento estaba dispuesta a enfrentarla. Méril soltó rápidamente las manos de Prisma.

—Será mejor que obedezcas a tu hermana.

—Pero, Méril, ella no puede…

—Ella es tu hermana mayor y te ama.

Las palabras tan certeras del muchacho la hicieron entrar en razón. Se disponía a levantarse pero en un último acto de rebeldía, volvió a coger las manos de Méril y se las besó con ternura, como una despedida. El gesto sonrojó al muchacho hasta las orejas y provocó una severa rigidez en Ámbar. Al levantarse y pasar por el lado de su hermana se detuvo un momento cuando Ámbar la detuvo con una dura recomendación:

—Después hablaré contigo, Prisma.

—Si le dices algo indebido a Méril, seré yo la que tenga una charla contigo, hermana.

Ámbar dio un paso atrás, conmocionada, su tímida y pequeña hermana jamás había respondido con tal vehemencia, y pudo adivinar en su voz que no se retractaría. Al final ella obedeció, no sin antes volver a amenazar a su hermana mayor con su mirada, entrando en la cabaña, tan sonrojada y con emociones tan violentas en su pecho que no pudo volver a mirar al joven.

Méril recogió el arco lentamente y lo volvió a abrazar recuperando la firmeza y aire melancólico que tenía desde el principio al vigilar los campos.

Ámbar esperó de pie, quería que él se levantara. Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

—Señorita Ámbar, ¿por qué no se sienta un momento?

Ella se sintió ofendida. ¿Acaso no veía la gravedad de sus actos que además pretendía actuar con naturalidad? Le siguió el juego y se acomodó en el suelo a un metro a su lado. No hubo más que haberse sentado cuando Méril se levantó de un salto y sin dejarla reaccionar, la cubrió con su propia capa que se sacó de un rápido giro del brazo. Tomando el arco en las manos con relajo se alejó descansando la espalda y uno de los pies en la columna de madera al inicio de las escaleras como si estuviera vigilando. Ámbar intentó acomodarse el cabello, estaba por tirar la capa al piso para no dejar que se sintiera aceptado por su amabilidad, pero el frío glacial la superó y terminó aceptando la prenda con la que se envolvió cuidadosamente.

—Estás jugando con los sentimientos de mi hermana.

—No, no lo estoy.

— ¿La amas?

—Yo…

—Debiste llevarla a Midgard contigo. Si la amaras de verdad, no habrías aceptado este viaje. Morirá, todas moriremos y no habrás hecho nada para protegerla.

—Prisma no morirá, Zafiro y usted, señorita Ámbar, tampoco lo harán. Lo prometo.

— ¡Prometer es sencillo!

— ¡No morirán!

La furia del muchacho la lastimó. ¿Qué tenían esos ojos profundos que le traían recuerdos borrosos a Ámbar que todavía no era capaz de identificar? Tampoco podía entender qué era aquello que la hizo temblar como la brisa que sacude a los árboles del bosque eterno, cuando la voz siempre suave y melódica se alzó como la turbulenta tormenta. Ella sabía que estaba enamorado de su hermana pequeña, pero no podía pensar en la felicidad cuando la muerte las estaba esperando en Gimle.

—Si pudiera creerte, humano.

—No tiene que hacerlo. Siento tener que decirle esto, señorita Ámbar, y espero no parecer insolente —Méril sonrió cuando la miró de una manera que a ella siempre le quedaría grabada en su memoria, con la espalda apoyada en la columna y el arco en las manos, con el cabello ligeramente ondulado meciéndose con desorden por culpa de la gélida brisa de la noche—, pero su fe en mí no me importa en lo más mínimo. Con o sin su confianza, o la de su pueblo, haré lo que tengo que hacer para proteger a Prisma, a Zafiro, a usted y a todas las hadas de Gimle. Si mi palabra no basta para hacerlo, entonces pondré mi vida y corazón en la cuerda de mi arco al igual que hago con mis flechas y me desharé de los peligros sin temor.

.

Sin utilizar portales mágicos, sin un camino seguro y tomando las desviaciones por dentro del bosque, tardaron más de tres semanas en recorrer los senderos que los llevaron hacia el sur del país verde. A pesar del largo viaje, a Méril le pareció corto. La sombra de Gimle le provocaba una emoción desbordante. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de internarse tan profundamente en el país de los árboles, pero se le hacía difícil no sentirse aturdido de tantas sensaciones.

Los troncos variaban de una localización a la siguiente, en algunas regiones eran gruesos como torres y el follaje como un techo lejano que tapaba el cielo. En otros eran viejos con el aroma de los siglos y las hojas doradas cubriendo los suelos hasta llegarle a las rodillas. Cruzaron zonas húmedas y pantanosas, donde los árboles se curvaban con antojadizas formas más acorde a la mente inspirada de un creativo pintor. Para otros podría ser lúgubre, también atemorizante la sensación de estar perdido en un bosque tan grande como el océano no viendo más que árboles y más árboles en cualquiera de las cuatro direcciones del horizonte. Sin embargo, Méril se sentía más y más seguro a medida que se perdían en la oscuridad del follaje.

En los últimos días liberaron a los animales cuando el sendero ya no sería fácil de seguir para ellos. Pues era un camino hecho únicamente para hadas que saltaban y volaban entre las raíces tan enormes que cubrían la tierra y la deformaban. Todo era vida, no hallaba donde pisar en que no hubiera algún insecto o animal pequeño deambulando entre los arbustos.

Al principio las hadas creyeron que el muchacho haría el viaje más lento para ellas, al no poseer la agilidad ni la capacidad de volar entre ramas y raíces como las hijas de Gimle. Pero se sintieron asombradas cuando debían intentar con todos sus esfuerzos mantener el paso del incansable Méril.

El muchacho corría bajo las raíces que formaban arcos sobre la superficie, desaparecía entre el follaje. Luego lo veían asomarse sobre las ramas encima de sus cabezas, saltaba como una ardilla de rama en rama. Se deslizaba por los troncos y saltaba impulsado por el viento del bosque. Parecía revivir antiguos recuerdos, de los días en que era instruido por un viejo arquero llamado Lledeyn en su primera vida antes de ser un enjergar. Ahora mortal otra vez parecía recuperar rápidamente las olvidadas habilidades de un cazador.

Jugaba a despistar a las hadas. Se desaparecía ante ellas, se volvía uno con las hojas a cada momento. Las espiaba como una diversión para probar si no podían descubrirlo usando sus habilidades mágicas de percepción. Al principio lo notaban, luego ya no sabían dónde se encontraba como si estuviera aprendiendo a esconder también su alma.

Las hadas se toparon con troles de Utgard y huargos, los peligrosos lobos con lomos de cristal, horrendos monstruos de Nifelheim que en el sur de Gimle comenzaban a sembrar el peligro en el bosque. Aunque Prisma y sus hermanas no alcanzaban a ver la amenaza, porque en su lugar hallaban únicamente los cuerpos fríos de las bestias atravesadas por las flechas de Méril. Aquel joven se les adelantaba siempre despejando el camino de peligros, a medida que más se internaban en el bosque, notaron como el chico comenzaba a dejar de hablar y sus ojos brillaban como los de un lobo dentro de sus dominios. Siempre avanzando, siempre adelantándose y cazando antes que ellas siquiera se enteraran del peligro que las rodeaba.

La enviada de Gimle y sus guardianas, a excepción de las hermanas cristal que confiaban en el muchacho más ahora al ver sus habilidades en toda su plenitud, se sentían intranquilas. Apenas lo veían aparecer llevaban las manos a las espadas, atentas, como si hubieran sido siempre sorprendidas por él aunque después intentaban disimular su turbación.

Méril no consideraba tales muestras como ofensivas. Le gustaba, quería que ellas estuvieran atentas, despiertas, muchos peligros los rodeaban en el bosque a pesar de su exuberante belleza. ¡Si pudiera quedarse en Gimle para siempre! Se descubría pensando a momentos el joven cazador.

Las hadas descansaban bajo la sombra de los árboles que con su magia habían hecho cobijarlas formando una improvisada tienda. Con hojas y ramas formaron el techo que las protegió de la lluvia de Gimle y con raíces que se levantaron del suelo formaron los cimientos de una elevación que sostuvo otra capa de hojas vivientes, cálidas y secas, resistentes como un suelo de tablas, que las separaron a un par de metros en el aire por encima del lodo. El agua de la lluvia corría bajo ellas por los irregulares terrenos de Gimle como pequeños ríos. Toda la tienda amplia parecía entre hojas tomar la forma de una almeja abierta en uno de sus extremos. El cielo gris tronaba y la humedad de la tierra mezclaba su aroma con el aire frío, junto a la refrescante esencia de frutos y hierbas.

— ¿Por qué insistes en preparar comidas calientes? —reclamó Zafiro cuando vio a Prisma usar un poco de magia para calentar una fuente de cristal y hervir el agua en su interior; utilizando algunas raíces del bosque como ingredientes y hierbas como especias, además de algunos aderezos que trajo de su hogar en Valhala entre su escaso equipaje—. Es un desperdicio de tiempo, podemos comer frutos del bosque.

—Pero Méril ahora es un midgariano. Él necesita probar alimentos calientes y en más cantidad que un hada, porque el bosque no nutrirá su cuerpo de manera directa como lo hace con nosotras.

— ¿Segura que vuestro perro guardián es en realidad un midgariano? —preguntó Ireva, ése era el nombre de la representante de Gimle que no trataba con mucha amabilidad a Méril. Menos tras haberse enterado algunos días atrás por confesión del mismo muchacho, que no parecía tomarse los secretos con gran importancia, que en realidad era un mortal y no un einjergar—. Más me parece un lobo del bosque, quizás se alimente de la carne de las bestias que mata en el camino.

—Ireva, cierra la boca —ordenó Ámbar. Las guardianas de Ireva se tensaron. Pero tras un pequeño altercado que ya habían tenido con Ámbar días atrás, sabían tras su humillación que más les valía mantenerse calladas, porque el sable de la mayor de las hermanas hablaba todo lo que ella, silenciosa, se guardaba de comentar.

—No es necesario, señorita Ámbar, no me siento ofendido.

Ireva y sus guardaespaldas saltaron cuando vieron a Méril de pie tras ellas. El cabello lo tenía empapado, más largo que hace tres semanas se enredaba hasta rozar sus hombros, impregnado de gotas de lluvia que brillaban como pequeños diamantes y de hojas que lo perfumaban con la esencia del bosque.

—Tardaste, ¿qué te entretuvo?

Tras tantos días la relación entre Prisma y Méril se había estrechado de una manera inusual. Se avergonzaban menos, pero también menos palabras intercambian. Parecía ser que ella sabía comunicarse con el muchacho en su extraño estado de sopor animal en que se movía más por instinto, a través de gestos y miradas. Se desenvolvían de manera coordinada, se comunicaban con pequeños gestos. Prisma interpretaba lo que él pensaba, ella explicaba a los otros lo que él había visto pero no decía. Este Méril extraño para ellas las asustaba tanto como la nueva Prisma más solemne, más unida también al bosque.

Insegura se sentía Zafiro con lo que veía, pero Ámbar sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Su pequeña hermana ya no era una niña después de todo, aunque también la intrigaba que sólo Prisma tuviera la capacidad de percibir la cercanía del muchacho que a ellas parecía ocultar a voluntad.

— ¿Me encontraste de nuevo?

—Cerca de la cascada —dijo cuando comenzó a llenar un pequeño cuenco con un poco de sopa que le ofreció, recordando la cascada que habían cruzado a media hora de camino cuando llegaron a ese lugar.

—Había un grupo de huargos domados, era tres, un gigante de Utgard los llevaba encadenados —la mirada el chico se tornó seria. No había olvidado que aquello no era un paseo por mucho que lo estuviera disfrutando. Sin dejar de mostrar frialdad marcial bebió de la sopa con los labios, la saboreó lentamente. Aquél cálido brebaje de raíces y hierbas tenía tan intenso el sabor de Gimle que le gustó mucho más que un festín en el cuartel. Bajó el cuenco volviendo a hablar—. Pero ya no.

— ¿Ya no, te encargaste de ellos? —preguntó Zafiro.

Méril asintió haciendo un corto sonido con los labios, estaba más interesado en comer que en hablar. Siempre olvidaba que tenía apetito hasta que Prisma le ofrecía algún alimento. Mientras tanto, en sus excursiones alrededor del grupo que avanzaba, masticaba hojas o frutos del bosque que cogía de forma descuidada.

Más atemorizante les pareció el joven a las hadas de la aldea, desde que hacía unos días había atado sobre la hombrera una piel de huargo con trozos de cristal que brillaban reflejando los colores de los árboles, como un trofeo de sus cacerías.

—Estamos cerca de la aldea —volvió a decir entre sorbos.

Prisma lo observó detenidamente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron otra vez.

—A un día hacia el sur —agregó Prisma, como si fuera receptora de un mensaje silencioso.

Méril volvió a asentir.

— ¿Hay más? Estaba deliciosa.

Ella, feliz, le sirvió todo lo que quedaba.

—Méril, tienes que dormir.

—Estoy bien, vigilaré…

—Tienes que dormir —Prisma insistió suavemente, colocando sus manos en los hombros del muchacho obligándolo a reclinarse.

En otro momento Ámbar hubiese reclamado tan íntimo contacto, pero tal era la situación y extraña la sensación que envolvía a esos dos en Gimle, que se rindió hacía mucho tiempo de preocuparse por ellos. Méril obedeció a las manos de Prisma aunque sus ojos se mostraron preocupados.

—Vigilaremos en tu lugar —dijo Zafiro poniéndose de pie.

El joven, aceptando la ayuda, se mostró agradecido y cerró los ojos. Era difícil conseguir que durmiera, pues al más insignificante sonido que no perteneciera a la armonía del bosque de Gimle, él se despertaba. Prisma, preocupada, pensaba que la falta de descanso aumentaba el extraño estado del chico en el que parecía comportarse como un animal en alerta constante desde que ingresaron al bosque. Por lo que aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para obligarlo a dormir.

Ámbar miró a la enviada Ireva.

—Hemos descansado mucho, deberíamos intentar cubrir el área en todas direcciones. Cerca de la aldea los enemigos pueden estar ya acechando los caminos más que antes.

—No es necesario que todas vigilemos.

—Pero es necesario que todas protejamos a Gimle. ¿O esperas confiar siempre en un midgariano para que cubra tu espalda?

Acusándola de pereza, y lo que era peor, de depender de aquél muchacho, la provocó en lo más profundo de su orgullo como hija de Gimle. Se levantó furiosa y dio rápidas órdenes a sus guerreras.

—Prisma se queda en el refugio. Zafiro patrullará cerca hacia el norte. Me encargaré de buscar hacia el este alguna señal enemiga. Ireva se encargará de explorar el camino que nos resta hacia la aldea. Ante la primera señal de peligro será mejor que regresen.

Una a una, dejaron el refugio bajo la fina lluvia. Ámbar fue la última.

—Queda en tus manos ese muchacho, asegúrate que descanse, lo necesita. Presiento que Gimle tiene un misterioso efecto en su estado de ánimo, pero sea cuál sea, él sigue siendo un midgariano y debemos cuidar porque conserve su salud y energías, así como él ha estado velando por nuestras vidas.

—Lo haré, hermana.

Prisma agradeció aquellos momentos de soledad en que le permitía estar con Méril. El sueño del joven era intranquilo y frágil, se movía, gemía. Hablaba dormido de situaciones del pasado que a ella le erizaban la piel, pero que temía preguntarle una vez que se encontraba despierto. Ámbar sospechaba que el joven sólo descansaría en manos de su hermana pequeña.

La menor de las hermanas cristal había encontrado una manera de apaciguar los delirios del muchacho que no le confesaría a nadie, siquiera a él cuando despertara en un par de horas más, porque más que ese tiempo era imposible obligarlo a dormir durante las últimas semanas en que había durado la eterna travesía a través del país de Gimle. Lo cubrió con una capa, acarició sus cabellos. Temblaba, otra vez presa de las pesadillas que no le daban respiro a su cuerpo ya agotado. Prisma, sonrojada, sintiendo el sonido de la lluvia y las hojas ayudándola a sentir segura a los ojos de un universo para el que no existían, besó la frente del muchacho.

—Duerme, Méril, estoy contigo —sostuvo su mano—. Duerme.

Méril no se calmó del todo, pero a lo menos hizo constante su respiración. ¿Qué clase de veneno era Gimle para el alma de ese muchacho que lo alegraba como el vino, pero a la vez torturaba de esa manera sin darle reposo? Prisma levantó un borde de la capa y se cobijó recostándose a su lado, abrazándolo con ternura, algo que jamás habría hecho de estar sus hermanas presentes. O aún sin ellas, atrevida sólo por la necesidad que ese amado muchacho despertaba en ella. Descansó su cabeza en el pecho del joven, podía sentir su corazón agitado, asustado a veces, violento en otros momentos. Lo acariciaba constantemente en el rostro, a veces con fuerza sostenía su brazo cuando lo notaba tensarse, víctima de otro violento impulso dentro de sus sueños. Cruzó sus piernas sobre las de él. Se recostó casi con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el del joven, en parte con afecto, en parte con el deseo de ayudarlo a conservar el calor y también de sostenerlo para que sus repentinos sobresaltos no lo hicieran despertar. Cerró los ojos y murmuró una vieja canción de los bosques de Gimle, muy común entre las hadas, adaptándola para la ocasión, dedicándosela con su ingenuo corazón:

—_Méril, Méril_ —susurró aletargada cantando la melodía, sintiéndose contagiada por el sopor, acompañada por la música de las hojas doblándose bajo el peso de la lluvia, cuando el joven parecía finalmente calmarse bajo el calor de su cuerpo_—, brisa de Gimle, posees la belleza de los fresnos del bosque…_

.

7

.

Prisma despertó sobresaltada. Miró confundida sin recordar dónde se encontraba viendo un techo de hojas y ramas. Se sentó sosteniendo la capa que la cubría contra su pecho.

—Vaya, te dejamos vigilando al mocoso ése y terminas durmiendo una siesta mientras nosotras trabajamos empapadas bajo la lluvia —se quejó Zafiro. Ámbar se paseaba fuera del refugio entre los árboles observando los alrededores.

— ¿Y Méril?

—Estaba despierto cuando llegamos y sentado en un rincón del refugio mirando la lluvia caer. Hiciste un gran trabajo, se veía realmente un poco más "centrado". Ya sabes, tímido, como es él en realidad y no con esa preocupante mirada de lobo al acecho. Tienes talento para cuidar a los que están dementes. Pero no tardó en volver al bosque.

— ¿Despierto?... ¡Despierto! —Prisma chilló cubriéndose con mayor celo su cuerpo con la capa. A pesar de encontrarse vestida se sentía desnuda, recordando que de haber despertado él primero la habría descubierto cómodamente acurrucada sobre su cuerpo. Ya no podría volver a mirarlo al rostro, la vergüenza la mataría.

—Y Ámbar es otra que parece loca —siguió comentando Zafiro con alegre ingenuidad—. Apenas llegó lo primero que hizo fue mirar bajo la capa por si todavía tenías puesta la ropa. ¿Te imaginas? Sé que Ámbar es paranoica contigo, pero ni yo podría pensar algo así entre tú y ese idiota mortal; Tendría que esperar mil años más para sólo imaginar que él tuviera el valor de tocarte.

Dio una fuerte risotada al ver el rostro enrojecido de Prisma, sin imaginar que ella se avergonzaba por algo mucho más que su pícaro comentario.

.

El bosque se tornó denso, casi una selva inexpugnable. Aún las hadas tuvieron que comenzar a moverse a ras del suelo, usando las alas únicamente para dar largos saltos en lugar de volar, esquivando las raíces que se alzaban formando arcos por sobre sus cabezas. No había sendero a seguir, todo era suelo irregular, más raíces y rocas afiladas como espadas sobre las que colgaban enredaderas. Eran tan frondosas las copas de los árboles que ya no veían el sol, como un manto de distintas tonalidades de verde y púrpura sobre sus cabezas.

Méril escuchó un sonido familiar, poderoso y estimulante.

—Un río —dijo al grupo con entusiasmo, pero al girar la cabeza hacia atrás se topó con la alegre Prisma. Ambos se miraron un momento y, avergonzados, se evitaron mutuamente.

—Es la aldea —exclamó Ireva sin ocultar su alivio. Aquel viaje había sido más difícil de lo que nunca imaginó. Odiaba no haber podido recurrir a un hechizo de portal, pero aquello habría podido revelar la ubicación de llegada, haciendo a la aldea secreta un blanco de la percepción espiritual de los enemigos de Gimle que ya acechaban entre las sombras.

El joven se tensó y apuntó con su arco hacia las ramas.

—Arqueros —murmuró secamente.

—Son gente de mi pueblo —dijo la emisaria Ireva deteniéndolo, adelantándose al grupo con la mano en alto, alzando la voz con fuerza y solemnidad—. Hermanas, he regresado al seno de Gimle y a ustedes con alegría.

Aparecieron de las ramas seres que Méril jamás imaginó ver. Las hadas antiguas eran más variadas en forma que incluso Ireva y sus guardianas. Algunas parecían tener la piel como las plantas y los colores de las flores en el cabello. Otras tenían protuberancias en la cabeza semejante a cuernos o ramas, líneas en sus rostros resplandecían en la oscuridad del bosque, la sangre que recorría sus frágiles venas bajo la piel de los brazos y piernas brillaba en tonalidades verdosas, azuladas y rojas, cambiando de una a la otra. Las había con miradas más humanas y otras con los ojos completamente oscuros como ópalos.

Portaban arcos que parecían ser ramas vivientes, pero tan complejos en forma que bien podrían pasar como parte de sus originales cuerpos. Vestían con hojas gigantes como vestidos que no sabía si eran tejidos, o partes prolongadas de sus propios cuerpos. Todas tenían la misma costumbre de la enviada, cubrir con sus alas sus cuerpos como si fueran capas y faldas. Él podía también ver a otras hadas de apariencia tan humana como Prisma y sus hermanas, o como las hadas normales de Asgard, entendiendo que entre las hijas de Gimle existían tales diferencias comparándolos como si se tratase de los rasgos que existían entre las distintas etnias de humanos en Midgard.

Fueron guiados por la numerosa comitiva a través de un sendero oculto entre ramas y arbustos, los que retrocedían a voluntad con un movimiento de mano de las protectoras del bosque. El sol dio en el rostro de los viajeros de forma brusca, cuando alcanzaron un muro de ramas entrelazadas con espinos y hojas que parecía más una fortaleza.

Una sección de las ramas retrocedió revelando una puerta de sólida madera cruzada con enredaderas y afilados espinos. Al entrar Méril descubrió una aldea de varias casas creadas con árboles vivientes y puentes alzados con raíces gruesas como troncos que formaban arcos uniendo las casas en lo alto de los árboles. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue la plaza de piedra con una fuente en su centro, donde dos esculturas de hermosas hadas humanoides vertían el agua desde sus cántaros, bajo la protección de un luminoso cristal.

La plaza se extendía más allá del borde del acantilado al final de la pequeña aldea como un balcón. A los pies del acantilado tronaba un poderoso río, con una cascada que nacía muy cerca de uno de los extremos de la aldea. El balcón les otorgaba una maravillosa panorámica de un océano infinito de árboles que se extendía hasta la nubosa silueta de las primeras montañas de Jotumheim a kilómetros de distancia, el cordón montañoso que recorría de norte a sur como una muralla natural dificultando el ingreso a las tierras frías de Nifelheim.

Sin embargo, nada de esto llamó más su atención que la famosa "Torre de Ámbar"; una estructura tan antigua y misteriosa como la creación misma del universo. Se revelaba como una fina línea vertical que separaba en dos el cielo, de tonos dorados y anaranjados como si estuviera hecha de cristal reflejando como un espejo la luz del sol. Se veía tan delgada únicamente por su gran lejanía desde la que no podía verse su base, sino que parecía nacer de un cúmulo de nubes que sobrevolaban el horizonte de árboles y se extendía hasta desaparecer otra vez entre las nubes más altas del firmamento costándole hasta casi dolerle el cuello levantar los ojos siguiéndola. Provocándole al muchacho un escalofrío de vértigo de sólo imaginar tan grandiosa altura. También aquella torre le inducía una atemorizante sensación, como si su imagen fragmentara el cielo en dos mitades ligeramente corridas, ¿se trataría de una ilusión, o realmente parecía alterar la realidad del universo? Era extraño e intrigante para su insaciable curiosidad.

—Mira, Prisma, es increíble —Zafiro llamó la atención de su hermana indicándole la enorme caída que los separaba del río. Todos miraron hacia abajo.

Descubrieron que el enrome acantilado ocultaba a la verdadera aldea. Ahora entendía el particular diseño alargado y aplastado de las casas, porque en realidad estaban imitando a los hongos de la madera que crecían como la mitad de un disco adherido a los troncos de los árboles. Así las casas se adosaban a la pared de roca con puentes y escaleras que las unían. Compuestas por techos que parecían ser varias capas de gigantescas hojas de tonos oscuros y bases de madera como manos extendidas en cuyos bordes las ramas se ascendían más finas formando las barandas de los balcones y las columnas. Flores crecían en la madera y enredaderas colgaban del borde de los balcones formando hermosos mantos verdes como las barbas de un hombre anciano. La humedad del río de una cascada cercana ascendía como un vapor blanquecino que se confundía con el frescor natural de las casas sin paredes solidas que separaran los ambientes, únicamente divididos sus interiores por hermosas cortinas de bordados complejamente tejidos.

Aunque algunas hadas volaban, la mayoría gustaba de caminar subiendo y bajando tinajas con agua del río que sostenían sobre sus hombros con una mano en alto en armónicos actos de equilibrio. Méril y las hermanas cristal descendieron por un camino de raíces, amplio como una avenida, que se adosaba a la pared del barranco en zigzag uniendo la mayoría de las más grandes estructuras a lo largo del acantilado. Caminaban hasta el final de un tramo y doblaban repitiendo el descenso en sentido contrario.

—Deberíamos volar —se quejó Zafiro —, ¿por qué les gusta caminar y perder tanto el tiempo?

—La prisa es contraria al pensamiento de Gimle —respondió la enviada Ireva liderando al grupo—. Sólo los depredadores viven con prisa, las hijas de Gimle prefieren disfrutar del trayecto cualquiera que éste sea.

—Sí, muy bonito, pero impráctico.

— ¿Tanto ha envenenado vuestras almas la influencia de los malvados Aesirs? Me extraña que todavía no apesten como ellos.

Zafiro gruñó, pero Ámbar la retuvo cogiéndola por el brazo. Ireva se sonrió por su pequeña victoria, dirigió la voz hacia la fila.

—Espero que el señor midgariano no sufra de tales impaciencias —miró hacia atrás para descubrir que él ya no las seguía—. ¿Ah? ¿Dónde se metió ese muchacho?

Méril se había quedado más atrás a mitad del segundo trayecto de las raíces, con las manos apoyadas en la baranda formada por ramas y enredaderas tejidas cubiertas por un fragante musgo.

— ¡Mira, Prisma, ése árbol! —la vista del muchacho era privilegiada, admiraba todo lo que le parecía misterioso a los pies del acantilado—. ¿De qué especie es?

Prisma, distraída a su lado, intentaba seguirlo con un dedo en los labios. Cuando lo conseguía respondía con seguridad.

—Ese se llama "alegría dorada".

— ¿Y ése? El que está al lado, no, al otro lado, dos árboles más a la derecha. ¿Lo ves? Tiene hojas rojas y verdes a la vez… ¡No, son dos, uno es una enredadera que lo envuelve al otro como si fueran uno sólo! Increíble…

—Ese árbol se llama "tristeza de la reina". La enredadera que lo envuelve celosamente se llama "angustia".

—Posen nombres interesantes.

—Son todos inspirados en los viejos cuentos de Gimle.

— ¿Y el de hojas marrones, el de más allá?

— ¿Cuál?

— ¡Ése que está a la sombra del árbol más grande de hojas redondeadas! —Méril, entusiasmado como un crío pequeño en un festival, se acercó a Prisma rodeándola por la cintura con una mano, para obligarla a apegar el rostro contra su pecho, y así pudiera seguir su brazo estirado con el que le intentaba indicar el lugar exacto en el bosque como si fuera él mismo.

—Yo… —sonrojada por la comprometedora cercanía, apenas posando sus brazos sobre el del chico que la rodeaba con tanta energía por la cintura, respondió con un débil murmullo— No… No lo sé.

— ¡Uah! ¡Lo siento! —reaccionó el joven al percatarse de lo que había hecho, apartándose rápidamente, dejándola sola y con el rostro inclinado.

Zafiro lanzó una risotada, más que por la escena, por ver la confusión que había provocado en Ireva y las demás hadas de la aldea que miraban asombradas la escena. ¿Un hada y un einjergar comportándose de esa manera tan intrigante para su cultura? Le provocó a Zafiro un vengativo placer.

—Esos dos no pierden el tiempo.

—En absoluto —respondió Ámbar en un tono frío y distante.

.

Casi en la mitad del barranco una casa más grande que las anteriores era en realidad el exterior de una gruta formada en la roca, siendo la entrada de una amplia caverna iluminada con cristales de Asgard y adornada en su interior como una magnífica mansión. Las raíces entraban desde el exterior formando más cortinas con enredaderas y columnas que se abrían en el techo de roca, de cuyas ramas colgaban frutos silvestres y flores con forma de canastos. En los canastos las hadas depositaban pequeños fragmentos de cristal cuya luz se mezclaba dentro de los pétales formando vistosas imágenes proyectadas sobre la roca, también estimulaban la fragancia de las plantas como si fuera un incienso.

Aquel aroma parecía calmar el espíritu de las hadas, no así a un humano como él, que disimuladamente debió cubrirse la nariz a momentos. El aroma no era desagradable, pero lo mareaba un poco y comenzaba a perder la firmeza en las piernas. Prisma, tras él, cogió rápidamente un pequeño fruto verde de uno de los tallos sin detenerse para que nadie lo notara y se lo pasó en las manos a escondidas.

—Cómelo de un bocado pero mastícalo lentamente —susurró acercándose al oído del joven por detrás.

—Gracias.

Obedeció. El fruto era ácido, desagradable, se sentía duro ya que todavía no había madurado. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos comenzó a sentir la cabeza más despejada y fría.

—El aroma de las flores de estas tierras suele ser venenoso para los einjergars —dijo Ámbar como si estuviera comentándolo a todos tras disimular no haberse percatado de lo sucedido con los más jóvenes. Suponiendo ahora, al ver a Méril, que el mismo efecto también se aplicaba en los midgarianos—, no es mortal, pero sí incómodo. Aunque, como en casi todos los venenos, el antídoto se encuentra en la misma semilla del mal.

.

Se detuvieron en una sala que en realidad era parte de la caverna separada del resto del amplio espacio por cortinas de género tejido con fibras de plantas. Se acomodaron en una alfombra sobre mullidos cojines. Las cortinas del otro extremo fueron extendidas por dos hadas que, a pesar de aparentar ser sencillas criadas, portaban una espada cada una. Méril notaba todos estos detalles, acostumbrado ya a la presencia de armas aunque se sintiera desdichado porque éstas no parecían ser parte de la naturaleza de Gimle, desencajando con toda la belleza de esas tierras.

Una hada apareció ante ellos, era alta, más que sus hermanas y de apariencia casi humana de no ser por la palidez cenicienta de su piel. Los ojos eran dos largas ranuras negras y brillantes adornadas con pequeños lunares de plata en los bordes exteriores de las cejas. Los labios tenían un ligero tono violeta. Cubría su cuerpo con una larga túnica ajustada, adornada con cristales, un atuendo que el joven al instante dedujo no era del mismo estilo al que usaban las hadas de la aldea, más aún, esa hada en sí no parecía ser de la misma etnia que ninguna otra hada que antes hubiera conocido. Cubría además el vestido con un vistoso manto de plumas grisáceas abultado hasta los pies.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando el hada extendió desenrollando la manta de plumas, separándola del vestido, revelando ser en realidad un hermoso par de alas. A Méril esto lo asombró, no había conocido jamás a un hada con alas similares a las de un ave, con plumas e incluso pequeñas garras en sus extremos. Buscó a Prisma, mayor fue su inquietud cuando descubrió a las hermanas cristal con la misma expresión de asombro que debía tener él.

—Bienvenidas, hermanas.

—Matriarca —Ireva se inclinó ante la recién aparecida.

—Matriarca —repitieron suavemente las demás hadas que los atendían.

Ámbar, comprendiéndolo, también se inclino repitiendo el mismo título siendo seguida por sus hermanas. Méril se limitó a saludar torpemente con un ligero vaivén con la cabeza y esperó en silencio. Ireva notó la falta de ceremonia del muchacho hacia su líder y más lo detestó.

La matriarca de la aldea volvió a recoger las alas alrededor del vestido confundiéndolo con la prenda y se sentó sobre un cojín delante de los invitados.

—Regresaste con bien, Ireva.

—Pero no con alegrías —respondió la enviada y sucesora de la matriarca—. Los Aesirs no escucharon nuestras súplicas de ayuda. Tampoco lo hicieron los escuadrones con los que antes habíamos tratado.

—Comprendo, era esperable. ¿Qué excusa te dio el señor de los Aesirs?

Ireva apretó los labios, se sentía humillada de confesar tal vergüenza.

—Odín ni siquiera nos ha atendido. Nos corrieron de su palacio como a mendigos. Sus guardias se dignaron a ofendernos y amenazarnos. Nuestra aldea, todo Gimle, ya no significa nada para ellos. Nuestro pueblo no es más que una raza de esclavos en Asgard y los enviados de Gimle son ignorados como las alimañas de la calle. Ése mismo destino nos espera a todas: ¡Abandonad el bosque y servirnos en nuestras mesas y casas! Parece ser su única propuesta a nuestro dilema. Y muchas de nuestras hermanas han escuchado y perdido su libertad, y también su dignidad.

— ¿Pero no pueden refugiarse en otro lugar? —Méril preguntó interviniendo en la conversación. El muchacho parecía estar fuera de lugar en medio de las hijas de Gimle.

— ¿Y dónde más nos podríamos ocultar de la furia de Hel, sino en Valhala? —respondió la matriarca a la impaciencia del muchacho—. Creo que todavía no nos han presentado.

Ireva volvió a inclinar la cabeza, no ocultando de Méril una mirada de furia por su insolente proceder.

—Tal cómo nos recomendó, he suplicado la ayuda de las descendientes de Amatista la Sabia. Ellas han cumplido el juramento de su abuela, lamentablemente son las únicas que han venido a ayudarnos.

— ¿Y el joven einjergar? Nunca creía, Ireva, que tendrías la paciencia para volver acompañada con uno.

La enviada se sonrojó. La matriarca parecía estarla castigando por su falta de tolerancia que no dudaba en demostrar incluso ante ella. Algo por lo que insistía constantemente en advertirla.

—Su nombre es… Lo he olvidado —agregó bruscamente, provocando la mirada de ira de las hermanas cristal, en especial de Prisma que se sintió indignada—. Es un perro de guerra que sirve a nuestras señoras cristal.

—Merilko Llewelyn es mi nombre y no sirvo a ningún señor. Estoy aquí acompañando y protegiendo a mis amigas de Gimle.

—Tus amigas han dado su palabra de dar la vida por Gimle.

—Entonces yo daré mi vida por ellas, y por Gimle también —replicó sin titubear. Prisma lo miró angustiada a la vez que presa de una fiebre que superó la palidez de su rostro, en especial cuando admiró el perfil de aquel determinado muchacho.

La matriarca observó detenidamente a Méril. Los ojos oscuros indagaron a los del joven por un largo tiempo, en que él resistió su mirada pero sin mostrar enojo. La matriarca hizo un gesto extraño y aparto sus ojos, ¿estaba turbada? Sería difícil saberlo.

—Entonces te consideraré un aliado de Gimle.

—Gracias, matriarca.

—Lamentablemente nuestra suerte está escrita con la sangre de los árboles. Nuestros cuerpos serán quemados y consumidos por Hel. No podemos abandonar Gimle, aunque nuestro padre el gran bosque nos insiste con su espíritu en que debemos preservar la vida antes que el orgullo. ¿Pero dónde escapar? No existe escape, la esclavitud de Asgard no es una opción para nosotras; tampoco es una salvación, porque toda Asgard está condenada a ser destruida, tarde o temprano, todos nos extinguiremos.

— ¡Matriarca…! —Ireva reclamó con angustia, no quería perder las esperanzas.

—Te he enseñado a ti, mi pequeña Ireva, y a todas ustedes que un universo posee un ciclo, como la vida de cualquier ser. Incluso aquellos que se dicen inmortales no lo son en realidad, sólo poseen vidas más largas que el resto; los que no mueren por culpa de los años, lo harán por la espada. Tarde o temprano todo encuentra su final. El universo también tendrá un final y puedo leerlo en las hojas y en los gritos del cielo. Se acerca la muerte de Asgard, de Gimle y de todos los nueve mundos. El universo es viejo, se ha cansado ya de luchar.

— ¿El Ragnarok? —Méril preguntó pensando en voz alta, se refería así al antiguo nombre que se le daba al "ocaso de los dioses", la leyenda que aún humanos conocían y que narraba el final del universo. Nada se salvaría entonces, todos estarían condenados a desaparecer.

—Así es, posiblemente nos enfrentemos al fin de todas las cosas. Quizás, la única libertad que defendemos ahora, es la de poder escoger el momento y la manera de nuestra extinción. Las hijas de Gimle hemos decidido morir defendiendo al bosque. Me gustaría creer, señor einjergar, que para usted también será un honor compartir nuestro destino.

Méril guardó silencio, meditaba. Su espíritu joven se negaba a aceptar la idea de la muerte como algo intransigente.

—No estoy de acuerdo, no debería la matriarca rendirse tan fácilmente.

— ¿Fácilmente, sabes de lo que hablas, einjergar? —Ireva le respondió con fuerza—. ¡No conoces ni la mitad de nuestros sufrimientos como para acusarnos de debilidad!

—Yo no estoy acusándolas de nada. Pero insisto, debe haber una manera, no puede entregar a su pueblo a la muerte, matriarca. ¿No debería un líder intentar proteger a los suyos hasta las últimas consecuencias?

—Es irracional luchar contra el destino, la naturaleza lo acepta, la muerte es parte del ciclo…

—Pero el ciclo no termina con la muerte. Dónde una vida acaba comienza otra, cuando una criatura muere alimenta la vida de otro ser. ¿Dice que la muerte nos espera a todos? Eso es rendirse, porque no está dejándole ninguna posibilidad a la vida que debe continuar. Sí, es verdad, nosotros moriremos. ¿Pero los que vendrán también? Otros nacerán, otros vivirán y seguirán luchando. Si no se preocupa la matriarca de proteger a su pueblo entonces sí es verdad que todas perecerán aquí. Pero si hace algo, todavía habrá esperanzas para las siguientes generaciones.

— ¿Y qué propone el sabio einjergar? —la matriarca no pudo contener la ironía. Su dolor era tan grande, rumiado durante siglos sin final, que no toleraba que ese muchacho la aleccionara sobre la esperanza y el destino.

—Propongo que busque un refugio para su pueblo. Deje a Gimle atrás, el bosque mismo, confesó, lo ha ordenado. Porque el bosque quiere que su simiente siga viviendo.

— ¿Gimle lo quiere? No conoces cómo funciona la naturaleza. Un lince de los bosques si se encuentra en peligro, asesina a sus cachorros, los sacrifica para poder seguir existiendo con la esperanza de tener más a futuro. Gimle es la naturaleza, Gimle querría nuestra muerte para proteger lo importante, el bosque…

— ¡Pero no es así con una auténtica madre! Porque ella, a pesar de todo lo irracional que parezcan sus actos, preferirá morir antes que sacrificar a su hijo, aunque no hayan esperanzas, lo hará esperando un milagro; cada segundo más que pueda vivir su hijo será un triunfo para una auténtica madre. ¡Eso es lo que quiere Gimle! Aunque el final del bosque esté cercano, pretende que sus hijas se salven, no importando si existe o no un universo que las albergue, ¡todo lo que Gimle quiere es que ustedes vivan!

— ¡Silencio, no cuestiones nuestro dolor con tus necias esperanzas infantiles!

Méril se mordió los labios, pero no de arrepentimiento. Miraba a la matriarca y comprendió que esa mujer poseía un profundo dolor que la había llevado a la derrota mucho antes de haber perdido la vida. Conocía esa mirada, en el campo de batalla había visto a otros, los que se arrojaban a la lucha esperando la muerte antes de levantar la primera espada. Él fue uno de ellos, uno que se rindió a la muerte antes de luchar. Pero todo cambió el día en que conoció a Ranma, y ante toda lógica su amigo se había sacrificado para que ellos pudieran seguir viviendo; ¡él no sería menos! Salvaría a la aldea aunque tuviera que ser a la fuerza.

Ireva se sonrió, creyó que el silencio del muchacho significaba su derrota.

— ¿Cuál es el plan, matriarca? —Ámbar prefirió intervenir, no quería dar lugar a una discusión que sólo provocaría más daño.

—Tenemos fuerzas suficientes para contener un ataque por el sur, el bosque es nuestro gran aliado. Lamentablemente, hemos perdido contacto con la torre de Ámbar.

—La torre es el corazón de Gimle, la fortaleza de nuestro señor Ull…

—Así es, desde hace muchos años que no sabemos nada de nuestro señor, tampoco de la torre. De todas nuestras hermanas que hemos enviado a investigar, ninguna ha regresado. Es probable que la torre ya haya caído en manos de Hel.

— ¡Odín de los Aesirs no podría permitirlo, la torre es valiosa incluso para ellos! —Ámbar no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Nadie en Valhala sospechaba que la situación estuviera tan mal en Gimle.

—Debemos aceptarlo, hermana mía, Asgard ya nos ha abandonado. Con la pérdida de la torre y la desaparición de nuestro amado Ull, ya nada nos queda más que esperar la muerte con dignidad luchando por la vida de cada árbol de Gimle, hasta que desaparezcamos con el último brote de vida.

Méril se enfureció y con irreverencia dejó el cojín. Corrió las cortinas con el brazo y abandonó el lugar.

—Un perro siempre será un perro, por eso no es bueno llevarlo dónde comen los amos —se quejó Ireva.

Prisma hizo un gesto de seguirlo. Ámbar la detuvo.

—No vayas.

—Méril no es así, algo le sucede.

—Te ordeno que no…

—Perdóname hermana, perdóneme matriarca.

Las dejó corriendo tras el muchacho.

—Ella tampoco era así —declaró Zafiro con calma. Cuando su hermana Ámbar la miró furiosa a ella, se encogió de hombros.

.

Méril dejó la caverna, las hadas que se habían reunido con curiosidad en la casa que cubría la entrada, retrocedieron asustadas cuando lo vieron aparecer. Él cruzó entre ellas y siguió caminando con pasos furiosos hasta que se detuvo a mitad de uno de los largos caminos de madera que colgaban del barranco. Apoyó ambas manos en la baranda mirando la extensión infinita de bosque a sus pies. Respiró profundamente.

—Me he comportado como un idiota.

—Méril…

Él no se atrevió a mirarla, a pesar que se sintió agradecido de que ella lo hubiera seguido.

—Lo siento, no sé qué me sucedió.

— ¿Estás molesto?

—Más que molesto, me siento con las manos atadas. ¿Qué clase de líder dirige a su pueblo a la muerte? No es nobleza, no es orgullo, es una idiotez. Es darse por vencida sin siquiera luchar.

—Debes entendernos, Gimle es todo para nosotras…

— ¡Gimle quiere que se vayan! ¿Dicen ser sus hijas, que escuchan su voz, que comulgan con su espíritu y son incapaces de obedecerlo cuando finalmente les ordena qué hacer? ¿Es ésa la voluntad de Gimle, es ése el orgullo de las hadas? ¿O es simplemente cobardía que les impide dejar sus raíces para buscar una nueva tierra dónde vivir? No es vida la que predica la matriarca, es muerte. La muerte comienza en el corazón, no en el cuerpo, ¡ella está muerta por dentro!

—Méril… yo… yo no sé qué decir.

— ¿Cree que soy ignorante, que no la reconozco, a las hadas con alas de ave? Me sorprendió al principio, pero después pude recordarlo; de mis estudios en la biblioteca de la dama Freya aprendí muchas cosas de Gimle también. Ella pertenecía a una tribu del norte del bosque, durante la primera guerra contra los Aesirs su pueblo fue extinguido. El norte de Gimle se convirtió en un lugar peligroso, donde ni siquiera las hadas pueden vivir y el bosque ya no posee alma ni voz. Fue conocido después como "El Bosque de Hierro", porque allí mora el vacío y el frío de un metal sin vida. Las criaturas fueron dañadas y transformadas por el hambre espiritual que quedó tras un terrible suceso provocado por la misma magia de las hadas que corrompieron sus principios al intentar destruir a los Aesirs.

— ¿Guerra contra los Aesirs, alguna vez hicimos eso?

—Sí, sí que lo hicieron. Tu misma abuela, Amatista la sabia, fue la gran general de las fuerzas de Gimle contra los Aesirs. Los dioses de Asgard no eran los señores, sino que fueron los conquistadores que sometieron a las otras razas de Asgard. La matriarca de esta aldea debió sobrevivir a la masacre de su gente del norte a la que pertenecía, pero no escapó de la muerte que asesinó su corazón. Lo veo, en sus ojos pude notarlo, está vacía, ¡está muerta! Y quiere arrastrarlas a todas en su suerte; no está luchando, ni siquiera lo va a intentar.

La imagen de una mujer pobre, débil, delgada y empapada vino a su mente. Porque a pesar de su fragilidad, esa mujer con valor había dado la vida para proteger al que amaba como a su hijo. ¿Y la matriarca que hacía en su posición de poder sobre la aldea? Rendirse y arrastrar a todas las hadas a una la muerte, las mismas decenas que ahora veía que lo rodeaban y lo observaban con curiosidad a una prudente distancia; las mismas que a las que veía sumidas en miedo y desesperación, rogando alguna guía o esperanza. ¡Y esa matriarca no haría nada para protegerlas!

—Méril…

—Si me vas a decir como ella que no pueden abandonar a Gimle, yo…

—Gimle quiere que vivamos, también puedo escucharlo. Todas lo hacemos.

—… ¿Prisma?

— ¿Pero qué podemos hacer, Méril? ¿A dónde iremos?

—Ah… Yo…

El calor que abrazaba su corazón con ira se disipó rápidamente, enfriado por las cristalinas lágrimas de Prisma. La chica odiaba ver a Méril así de enfadado, la angustia que ya sentía por el destino de su pueblo era suficientemente dolorosa como para ahora perder al único que le demostraba alegría y la hacía olvidar que su mundo era gris y sangriento.

— ¿Por qué, por qué no podemos vivir en paz? ¿Por qué tenemos que morir por culpa de una guerra que no nos pertenece, qué le ha hecho Gimle al resto del universo para que todos quieran nuestro final?

—Prisma, l-lo siento, yo no quería lastimarte.

— ¡Ya no lo soporto! Tengo miedo, pero más temo por tu vida... No quiero que sigas aquí, no quiero que mueras junto a nosotras. Méril no tiene por qué compartir nuestro destino. ¡Tienes que seguir viviendo…!

Méril la interrumpió acercándose bruscamente, tirando de su muñeca la atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándola con desesperación.

—No te dejaré morir, Prisma. Ya verás que encontraré como salvarte, a ti y a todas. Por favor, tienes que creerme.

— ¿Y dónde nos ocultaremos? —Prisma gimió escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del joven—. Ya no existe un lugar en Asgard para nosotras.

.

Las hadas descansaban en las casas alargadas que cerraban únicamente con cortinas alrededor de todo el balcón. Las importantes visitas lo hacían en la mansión principal al interior de la gruta. Méril, en cambio, le habían apartado un lugar en la parte más baja del barranco donde se encontraban las bodegas cerca de la fría humedad del río. A pesar de no tener más que un par de mantas en el gélido suelo, rodeado del ambiente espumoso cerca de la cascada, no le importaba. Había dormido en los fríos valles de Nifelheim y en los bosques escarchados de las tierra exteriores. En comparación ese lugar le pareció tan cómodo y refrescante que lo ayudaba a calmar la fiebre de sus muchos pensamientos.

"Méril, necesitamos un plan".

Recordaba la voz de Ranma como si lo tuviera a su lado exigiéndole alguna idea, como acostumbraba a hacer durante una batalla complicada. ¡Era mucho más sencillo cuando estaba él! Porque tenía la confianza que por muy disparatada que fuera su estrategia, lo que dijera, Ranma lo haría aunque pareciera imposible. ¿Y Rashell, dónde estaba cuando necesitaba a alguien con la astucia necesaria para seducir y convencer a la matriarca de dejar a Gimle y salvar a su pueblo?

—Un plan —murmuró pensativo. Cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza como una almohada mirando el techo.

El sonido de la cascada lo aletargaba, pero no conseguía inducirle al sueño. Se sentó cruzando las piernas y atrajo su equipamiento tirándolo de una correa de cuero con la mano. Cogió el carcaj y sacó de entre las flechas una muy especial. Parecía estar hecha de una madera oscura tan dura como el mejor acero asgariano, con una punta de cristal traslúcido que en su interior poseía una pequeña chispa de luz que pulsaba con el ritmo de un lento corazón. Habría creído que su visión a los pies de Yggdrasil no se trató más que de un sueño, de no ser porque la flecha le demostraba lo contrario. Sentía una creciente necesidad de no apartarse de ella. ¿Quién habría sido aquel misterioso arquero?

"Gimle quiere que vivamos, también puedo escucharlo. Todas lo hacemos".

La voz de Prisma en sus recuerdos aumentaba la ansiedad. Cada hora que pasaba sentía que escapaba de sus manos el destino de la chica, comparándose a sí mismo a un niño incapaz de contradecir la autoridad de los adultos. Así de impotente era contra el destino. Él no era un gran héroe, menos un importante señor. No tenía voz ni autoridad para contradecir a la matriarca.

—Al único que adoran es a Ull de los Aesirs, a él lo escucharían. ¿Qué habrá sido de él?

Se rumoreaba que había muerto en una trampa de los Aesirs, porque ellos jamás hablaban del traidor a sus filas, al ermitaño que prefería vagar y cuidar de los bosques en lugar de combatir por Asgard. ¿O habría caído en las garras de Hel? Quizás, sólo quizás, podría todavía hallarse en la Torre de Ámbar. Inclinó la cabeza, la torre de altura infinita se veía también de noche, reflejando sobre su delgada superficie la platinada luz de la luna y las estrellas, como un rayo blanco que cortaba en dos el firmamento hasta perderse en el espacio infinito. Calculó que podría llegar a ella en un día o dos caminando por el bosque, si es que la altura fuera mayor y no engañaba a sus sentidos con aquella misteriosa manera en que parecía dividir el cielo alterando su percepción de la escala y la realidad, provocándole vértigo tan sólo con mirarla fijamente por unos instantes. Pronto sintió una necesidad imperiosa de conocer la torre, lo llamaba, allí estaba la respuesta de lo que necesitaba. Lentamente, sin percatarse de lo que hacía, cogió la espada y el arco.

Cuando se descubrió a sí mismo preparándose para salir, como un sonámbulo, tiró su equipo al piso asustado.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No voy a escapar ahora.

Aunque no se trataba de huir, sintió que no podía dejar la aldea en tal predicamento. Volvió a mirar la torre y, con un gesto de desprecio, se tiró sobre las mantas acurrucándose hacia el barranco, dándole la espalda.

—Necesito idear alguna manera de salvarlas. ¿Pero dónde podrían estar seguras en Asgard? ¿Dónde…?

Lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

.

8

.

Rashell Kandurias le daba la espalda. De brazos cruzados con la fría brisa marina meciendo sus dorados, ahora más largos y desordenados cabellos, parecía mirar la vastedad del infinito océano.

—Eres un idiota, Méril.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Espera un momento, ¿a qué viene todo esto? Tú desapareciste en primer lugar, dijiste que tenías algo importante que hacer en Noatum. ¡Debiste volver conmigo a Midgard! ¿Acaso era otra de tus mentiras?

—Geez, qué manera de maltratar a tu pobre amigo. Tu desconfianza me lastima, Méril. ¿Acaso no he cumplido mi palabra, o dónde piensas que estamos en este momento?

El balcón donde se encontraban era de piedra con antiguos diseños de la desaparecida cultura de Vanaheim. Ruinoso y agrietado en partes se encontraba el edificio con pilas de roca acumuladas en las esquinas de las paredes y del piso del balcón. Bajo sus botas un maravilloso mosaico que el tiempo no había conseguido borrar, le mostraba imágenes del pasado de un mundo que ya nadie jamás podría volver a contar.

Asombrado Méril se acercó al balcón junto a Rashell y apoyó las manos en el borde. Con la boca abierta miraba aquel lugar que conoció una vez, pero en su dolor, nunca apreció hasta ese momento.

Se encontraban en una de las torres más antiguas de la sección central de Noatum, en la pequeña ciudadela de edificios altos y torres majestuosas que coronaban la colina artificial en el centro de la ciudad. La ciudad completa poseía la forma de un diamante alargado y redondeado en los costados. Desde las alturas podían ver toda su extensión de edificios abandonados, era como ver una moderna metrópolis de Midgard desde lo alto de un rascacielos en su centro, hasta el final donde enormes muros blancos la rodeaban, tan altos que cubrían el cielo de las secciones más profundas de Noatum y anchos como una edificación gigantesca en comparación a los mismos edificios, con fortalezas construidas en algunas secciones en lo más alto de las paredes, como auténticos castillos. Más allá de las murallas sólo podía verse el azul intenso de las aguas del océano.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—En el mar de Asgard —respondió Rashell, con una plácida sonrisa—, más allá de los ojos de los Aesirs. Geez, ¿dónde más? En Noatum, el único lugar seguro de todo este maldecido universo, la última tierra libre en todo Asgard.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Tierra libre?

— ¿Ves sus calles, Méril? Ni con toda la población de los Ynglingars, ni siquiera con los elfos que hemos rescatado del ahora abandonado y en ruinas puerto élfico de Jarnvidr, somos capaces de llenar apenas la mitad de la ciudadela central en esta colina. ¡Geez! Y eso no es ni un quinto de toda la superficie de Noatum. Mira, más allá del muro interior de la ciudadela no hemos podido empezar a limpiar siquiera las calles de algas y corales. Todo está abandonado, sólo conseguimos despejar la ruta hasta el puerto, reparado un poco las instalaciones y también abrir un camino hasta las fortalezas principales en cada una de las cuatro esquinas en los muros de la ciudad. Es como si fuera una tierra salvaje e inexplorada, ¿no te parece irónico? ¿Ves allá, esa extensión seca?

— ¿Qué es eso? Pero si parece un bosque.

En uno de los costados de Noatum había un gran lago artificial, prácticamente una bahía artificial construida en el interior de la ciudad, incluyendo una pequeña playa de arena blanca. La aguas de la bahía como una gigantesca piscina terminaba contra el muro de la ciudad, donde había varias enormes compuertas cerradas que se hundían en las aguas, con gigantes esculpidos en la piedra que parecían sostener las esquinas. Pero del otro extremo de la ciudad, había una gran y extensa pradera de árboles secos, fosilizados, rodeados de edificios o internándose entre ellos con enormes raíces grisáceas, ahora cubiertas de formaciones de coral.

—Aunque no lo creas, todavía no hemos enviado un grupo a investigar esa zona. Lentamente hemos recuperado muchos tesoros útiles de las ruinas pero sólo hemos explorado alrededor de la ciudadela, en "la ciudad media" del otro lado del primer muro que nos rodea. Después del segundo muro que vez, el que también en el pasado era una gloriosa extensión de acueductos que brillaban como un río navegable por encima de los tejados de los que colgaban eternas enredaderas, comienza la sección de edificios más bajos hasta topar con los muros, que se llamaba "la ciudad baja". La extensión de tierra a "estribor" de la ciudad nave, el jardín de Noatum, poseía la belleza y extensión de un pequeño bosque. Allí se mantenía un microambiente que podía recrear cualquier estación del año generada por la energía de cristales mágicos y era habitaba por una diversa fauna.

—Se ve impresionante. ¿Por qué me muestras todo esto?

— ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? ¡Geez! No es posible que un bonito rostro ya haya trastocado tu inteligencia, Méril. ¿O sí?

— ¿De qué hablas…? ¡Rashell, no te burles! —reaccionó entendiendo su idea—. Éste es un asunto muy serio. Además, si fuera verdad que la ciudad tiene espacio para tantos refugiados, ¿cómo en el mundo voy a poder conseguir llevar a un pueblo completo desde Gimle, cruzando todo Asgard, la vigilancia de Valhala, los puertos de Folkvang y además conseguir tantas naves como para echarnos a la mar y encontrar a Noatum? Sin mencionar que su ubicación es secreta, yo no sé donde se encuentra ahora, en qué lugar nos encontramos, aunque todavía no comprendo qué hago yo aquí. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo navegar!

Rashell dio una risotada.

— ¿Eres un idiota o qué? De verdad que esa nueva novia que tienes te ha dejado el cerebro como mermelada. ¡Geez! ¿Y cómo crees que llegué yo a Noatum? ¿Nadando? ¿Recuerdas cómo fue que volvimos a Asgard tras la muerte de Ranma desde ésta ciudad secreta?

— ¡Magia!

—Exacto. La ciudad es obra de la artesanía Vanir, sólo se puede acceder a ella con los encantamientos exactos que un Aesir desconoce.

—Pero yo tampoco los sé.

— ¿No? Claro que no, pero yo sí —Rashell sonrió de forma sarcástica—, ¡geez! ¿Y, qué esperas para pedírmelo por favor? No te estoy escuchando rogar.

—Ya basta de juegos, Rashell, esto es en serio.

—No escucho tus súplicas…

Méril lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa zamarreándolo.

— ¡Eres un grandísimo…!

— ¡Respuesta correcta! Era justo lo que quería escuchar, mi querido amigo —lo interrumpió sin siquiera mostrar temor a pesar de ser tan bruscamente remecido por Méril, con una sonrisa irónica y molesta—. ¡Geez! Mírate, ahora hasta das miedo, me haces sentir tan orgulloso…

.

Méril despertó bruscamente. Jadeaba como si hubiera sido víctima de una pesadilla.

—El hechizo, ¡cómo era el hechizo! —se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos. Sueño o realidad; una tonta ilusión provocada por su ansiedad o una auténtica ayuda sobrenatural dada por su amigo desde el otro extremo de Asgard, no le importó. Sólo quería recordar aquello que, cómo un sueño, ya comenzaba a perder de su mente—. ¡No!

Dio un puñetazo en el piso de madera. No podía recordarlo. Se acurrucó abrazando las piernas, la desesperación se acumuló en sus ojos y provocó dolor en su garganta.

—Fue un sueño, sólo un estúpido sueño.

Más dolor sentía al darse cuenta que la posibilidad de llevar a la aldea a Noatum era la mejor de todas, pero también la más impráctica. Allí, encerrados a semanas de la costa más cercana, entre las tierras de Hel, los gigantes de Jotumheim y las praderas de Asgard con los celosos Aesirs vigilando con sus ejércitos de einjergars, sería imposible llegar al mar en no menos de un par de meses de camino. Luego conseguir naves, y una manera de saber dónde se encontraba Noatum en mitad del océano. Todo era demasiado pedir a su ya taimada fortuna.

—Si existiera en realidad un portal…

Pensó en regresar a Asgard y suplicar a la dama Freya a precio de su libertad el proteger a las hadas y llevarlas a Noatum. Ella sabría cómo llegar, de seguro la dama Freya conocería el hechizo para abrir una puerta a la ciudad de los Ynglingars. Pero abandonar a la aldea en ese momento no tendría excusa. Otras dos semanas de regreso, y dos semanas más para volver a la aldea otra vez, era una eternidad, cuando sentía que todo Gimle lo alertaba que no quedaba más tiempo. Lo que fuera a suceder ya se encontraba en ciernes.

—Si tan sólo supiera algo de magia, pero yo… yo…

Se sintió el más inútil de los seres, el más insignificante. Tenía las respuestas pero no la manera de llegar a ellas. Carecía del poder necesario para alterar el destino.

— ¡Ay!

Sintió una punzada de dolor en la mano al presionarla contra su ropa.

— ¿Y esto?

Tenía un profundo corte en la mano, provocado con su cuchillo que al buscarlo asustado encontró a su lado en el piso y manchado de rojo. Y en el mismo suelo, también a su costado, vio una compleja formación mágica trazada con su propia sangre. Le bastó un par de miradas para caer en cuenta que se trataba del lenguaje antiguo de los Vanir. No, no lo había soñado, era real, todo había sido real; ¡el estúpido engreído de Rashell lo había ayudado!

—Si consigo que las hadas utilicen su magia con este esquema, podrán abrir un portal a Noatum… ¡Están salvadas!

No confió en su suerte, se sacó la camisa quedando con el torso desnudo y reabriendo la herida con el mismo cuchillo comenzó a copiar, con su sangre otra vez lleno de impaciencia, el dibujo, a la vez que lo memorizaba en su mente. No dejaría nada al azar.

Había conseguido una manera de proteger a las habitantes de esa aldea. Finalmente, él podría salvar a alguien.

.

**_Intermedio acto III, parte primera._**

**_Continuará…_**

.

..

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Si bien no acostumbro a poner notas en Ragnarok, comenzaré a cambiar esta costumbre. Como ven, fue un capítulo extenso y muy aburrido. No hubo grandes dosis de acción, todo ha sido más bien explicativo y una buena dosis de la cultura de Asgard que jamás he tenido el tiempo de profundizar a placer.

Por otra parte, a diferencia del original, jamás había planteado el problema de los pueblos menores bajo el yugo de los Aesirs. ¿Eran los Aesirs señores o conquistadores de Asgard? ¿Qué sucederá con Noatum? ¿Qué secretos encierra todavía el trágico pasado del joven Méril? No descansen, no todavía, porque el viaje aún no acaba.

Este intermedio está dividido en dos partes porque, a horas de publicarlo, encontré que no me gustaba el orden de la estructura y debí reformular casi todas las escenas. Así que por hoy será esta mitad, en los siguientes dos días publicaré la segunda para no cansarlos y darme tiempo de implementar las ideas de último momento que intento sea para mejorar la forma de presentar la historia. Y prometo que la siguiente parte sí tendrá toda la acción que le faltó a ésta. Veremos al más joven de los einjergars (ex einjergar) en toda su plenitud.

De ustedes, hasta mañana o pasado mañana con la segunda parte de este denso intermedio, en aras de los últimos y oscuros episodios de Ragnarok.

_**Noham Theonaus.-**_


	38. Intermedio Acto III parte 2

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Crónicas de Asgard: Ragnarok es un fic elaborado sin fines de lucro, inspirado en esta clásica obra que tantas alegrías nos brindó durante años y así prolongar la aventura y la fantasía entre sus seguidores. Deseando que este escrito sea del agrado de todos ustedes me despido agradecido también por el apoyo constante y el cariño inmerecido que siempre me han otorgado.

.

* * *

.

.

**Intermedio Acto III**

_-Parte 2-_

.

**Crónicas de Asgard: Ragnarok.**

.

"_**La Torre de Ámbar"**_

.

1

.

La matriarca lo recibió con tal frialdad que Méril no podía dar crédito a su mala fortuna. ¡Le estaba dando una maldita salida para su pueblo y ella no quería escucharlo!

—Le estoy diciendo que es seguro, es un refugio lejos de los Aesirs.

—¿Hablas de una ciudad perdida en mitad del océano, donde seremos libres? ¿Libres en Asgard? Tal cosa no puede ser real. ¿Quién gobierna esa ciudad? ¿Por qué existe? Has de comprender que no puedo permitir que mi pueblo se llene de falsas esperanzas, provocadas por una ilusión; así que prohíbo que repitas tales palabras fuera de estos aposentos —miró a su derredor, fijándose en las plantas que crecían en el interior de la caverna—. Debió ser producto de la fiebre y del rechazo que provoca el polen de estas flores en el organismo de un midgariano. Sí, sé que eres un mortal, un habitante de Midgard en Asgard; Ireva me lo ha contado todo.

Méril notó que el desprecio de la matriarca aumentaba hacia su nueva condición de mortal. Torció los labios sintiéndose impotente, de seguro no era arrogancia lo que movía a la matriarca a menospreciar su ayuda, sino ignorancia. Esa mujer no debió haber conocido a un midgariano auténtico en toda su existencia, la única referencia que tenía de ellos eran los sanguinarios einjergars con los que habría tenido que lidiar durante su vida. No era su culpa ni la de Ireva temerle y no creer a sus palabras. Además, ¿quién lo haría? De no haber conocido a Noatum en persona también dudaría de su sano juicio en ese momento ante tan demente historia.

Posó las manos en el suelo y se inclinó ante la matriarca con insistencia.

—Yo he estado en esa ciudad. Ruego que me escuche.

—Lo lamento, pero debo dudar de tu testimonio.

El joven replanteó su estrategia. Necesitaba crear una mentira para que ella aceptara la verdad. Porque menos le creería si le confiaba que Noatum no poseía otro señor más que los mismos humanos que la habitaban. Aunque la matriarca hablara de libertad comprendía muy bien que un pueblo esclavizado desde nacimiento no comprendía aquél concepto en la realidad, más que en la negación y necesidad de él. Jamás aceptaría que existía un sitio completamente independiente del poder de los dioses dentro del universo de Asgard. Debía hacerlo creíble para la matriarca.

—Noatum es uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Lord Freyr, y ahora de la señora de la magia Yngvi Freya. Ellos siempre han sido de confianza y protectores de las razas injustamente sometidas en Asgard; Noatum es un refugio que han creado para sus aliados en estos tiempos aciagos. ¡Se me ha confiado el portal para llegar a ese lugar! Puedo enseñárselo, pueden comprobar si funciona usando la magia de Gimle. ¿Qué otra prueba necesita?

—¿Quién nos asegura que no se trate de una trampa para esclavizar a las pocas hadas libres que vamos quedando, que no es una argucia para engañar a las distintas aldeas y llevarnos otra tierra donde seremos sirvientes de los deseos de Asgard en lugar de dueñas de nuestro destino aquí en Gimle? No confío en tus señores Aesirs.

—Y aún así, ¿confía en Ull, hijo de Odín? Él también es un Aesir.

—Eso… —la importante dama titubeó—. Eso no es algo de vuestra incumbencia. Un mortal jamás comprendería la importancia y nobleza de nuestro amo Ull, el único protector de Gimle. Mientras que los señores Aesirs a los que sirves no han hecho más que sentarse a comer de la mesa del resto de los reyes de Asgard, servidos por nuestras hermanas como esclavas…

A Méril eso le provocó indignación y le demostraba cuán ignorante era la matriarca de los auténticos sucesos de Asgard, ¿y así pretendía dirigir a un pueblo? ¿Sabía ella que Freyr y Freya no eran Aesirs, sabía esa mujer de la constante enemistad que existía entre los Aesirs y los hijos del vanir Njörd, enfrentados de manera indirecta por la ganada con sangre libertad de Midgard? ¿La matriarca sabía siquiera que sus hermanas hadas en casa de los Yngvi era las únicas dignamente tratadas de todo Asgard y que la antigua reina de las hadas, Morgana, vivía escondida como una cocinera en el cuartel evitando la muerte a la que los Aesirs la tenían condenada? Ella no sabía nada, ¡nada!

Por un momento la humildad del muchacho se hundió en un oscuro mar de indignación, turbando otra vez su juicio y destruyendo toda timidez que era su última defensa para mantener el control. La miró descubriéndola como era en realidad; esa mujer era como una cría ignorante, asustada y desesperada que se negaba a la realidad, ¡pero una que poseía con porfía el destino de cientos de almas de Gimle en sus manos!

—¡Usted no sabe nada!

El grito de Méril alertó a las guardias de la matriarca. No tardaron en llegar las hermanas cristal e Ireva, despertadas por la discusión que ambos llevaban en secreto antes del amanecer.

—¿No? ¿Qué es lo que no sé? Se puede saber qué es lo que un niño de Midgard conoce, que yo, la que ha vivido cientos de años den Gimle, desconozco? —replicó la matriarca con orgullo. Torturar a ese muchacho era, sin confesárselo, como si estuviera respondiendo a los señores de Asgard que tanto odiaba.

—En primer lugar, los señores Freyr y Freya ni siquiera son Aesirs. ¿No sabe algo tan básico y se cree una sabia matriarca de Gimle? Ellos han sido aliados del bosque muchos más años, cuando su amado Ull siquiera existía. Ellos protegieron a la reina de las hadas, la primera y única que tuvieron…

—Amatista la sabia fue protegida en los bosques de Gimle…

—¡Amatista la sabia no era la reina de las hadas! Ella mintió para proteger a la verdadera reina, ella arriesgó su vida, cuando en realidad no había sido más que su consejera. Morgana la resplandeciente, fue la auténtica reina y todavía vive protegida en casa de los Yngvi.

—Mientes —la matriarca volvió a titubear, mezcla de ira y desconcierto. ¿La reina vivía, y no había sido Amatista como se enseñaba aún entre ellas, de qué hablaba ese crío?

—Usted en realidad desconoce los secretos de Asgard, toma decisiones a ciegas, guiando a su pueblo a un abismo e ignora las puertas de la salvación que los Yngvi le están ofrecido —Méril se levantó y de pie la desafió, ya no se inclinaría ante esa mujer, no ante alguien que no luchaba por la vida de los que decía amar—. ¿Sabe a lo menos qué son los dioses vanir? ¿Sabe que los Yngvi son vanir que han debido a la fuerza compartir Asgard con los Aesirs, pero han luchado contra su tiranía durante milenios, protegidos a los pueblos libres, salvando a Midgard de la influencia de Odín? Pues han hecho mucho más que el desaparecido Ull al que nadie le conoce ni el rastro.

—No te atrevas a insultar al amo Ull…

—¡Lo insulto, maldigo, escupo sobre su nombre y apellido, desprecio su desaparición y más, lo acuso de cobardía por abandonar a Gimle! Él debería estar en mi lugar instándolas a salvarse, no yo, no un despreciable e insignificante mortal.

Las hadas que lo rodearon chillaron ante las amenazas, maldecir a Ull era un tabú para ellas, algo impensado, menos dentro del santuario de la matriarca. Las guardianas desenfundaron las espadas. Prisma cogió el brazo de Ámbar, parecía rogarle con sus gestos que interviniera, pero para la mayor de las nietas de Amatista, el insulto contra Ull también dividió su corazón y la sumió en angustia.

—Eres un blasfe…

— ¿Blasfemo? Bien, finalmente lo ha confesado. ¿Así que las orgullosas hadas de Gimle, aquellas que desprecian el culto a los Aesirs, reconocen que "idolatran" a uno de ellos como a un dios? —Méril sonrió de una forma inquietante, mezcla de la ira que sentía con la indignación que perturbaba su inocente espíritu—. Qué ironía, las hadas de Gimle venerando a un Aesir. ¿Todo lo que dijo entonces de despreciar al gobierno de Asgard era una mentira? ¿Además qué es más importante, Gimle o Ull? ¡Dígame, qué es más importante!

—El amado Ull y Gimle son uno…

— ¡No lo son! Ull y Gimle no son uno. Gimle existió desde la creación de Asgard, Ull no fue más que un mestizo, mitad mortal, mitad un Aesir; un vástago resultado de los amoríos de Odín que gustaba de divertirse con las mujeres de Midgard engañando a su esposa la Aesir Frigg. Ull ganó su divinidad al asesinar y vengar al Aesir que mató a su medio hermano asgariano Balder. ¿Es eso noble, es esa la historia que conocían de Ull, es a ése ser coronado por un acto de sangre y venganza al que adoran como el salvador de Gimle? Ustedes valen mucho más que él. Oh, déjenme adivinar, ¿ninguna de ustedes conocía la historia de Ull, verdad? Ahora lo comprendo, creyeron que él era un Aesir desde el principio, que era "noble" de nacimiento, un ser puro de Asgard y no un patético y sucio mortal al igual que yo. Porque lo fue; ¿está satisfecha ahora con la verdad?

—Méril, ¡Méril, qué sucede contigo!

La voz de Prisma, regañándolo, lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Su propia risa irónica, la voz furiosa, desplante dominante, todo lo que ahora sentía y como actuaba, era nuevo para él. Había olvidado en su furor el propósito de convencer a las hadas de salvarse, todo lo que había deseado en ese momento era humillar y quebrar el espíritu de esa mujer. Y lo había conseguido.

Inclinó el rostro avergonzado de su propio proceder. La matriarca cayó de rodillas ante él y lloraba, confundida, mezclando su rabia por ese muchacho con el dolor de la desesperanza, ¿era verdad todo lo que le había dicho, era ella tan ignorante y víctima de la trama con que el universo jugó con su pueblo? ¿Era Ull, el amado, al que aprendieron a honrar desde su nacimiento como si fuera él la voluntad misma de Gimle encarnado en un ser, al que todas adoraban con locura, un traidor, un Aesir más con sus manos manchadas de sangre? Podría haber dudado de la palabra de ese muchacho, él no era nadie para creerle; sin embargo, en su voz y en sus ojos había una poderosa presencia, como si Gimle mismo confirmara sus palabras a través del calor de la tierra y de la brisa violenta que sacudía en el exterior los árboles.

—Lo lamento —dijo el muchacho débilmente—, por mi proceder no ha sido el adecuado. Pero no me disculparé por decir la verdad —insistió recobrando el enojo, mirando a Prisma y las hermanas cristal, que temblaron bajo su furor—. He visto demasiadas muertes como para mantener la calma cuando veo que por una idiotez se pretende provocar muchas más. Todo el pueblo puede ser salvado… ¡Todas pueden vivir si lo desean…!

— ¡Vete! ¡Déjanos morir con Gimle, no te queremos aquí!

—Matriarca —Ireva cayó de rodillas a su lado.

— ¡Déjanos morir en paz con nuestro amado bosque, ninguna de nosotras quiere vivir sin Gimle! ¿Qué no lo entiendes, estúpido niño?

El silencio se tornó incómodo en el santuario. Prisma dio un paso al frente ante la palidez de sus hermanas del bosque que por decenas se habían reunido en torno a la gruta.

—Yo quiero vivir —dijo con solemne seguridad—. La esencia de Gimle es la vida, debemos prosperar y seguir existiendo, no desaparecer. No rendirnos al culto a la muerte como lo hace Hel de Nilfhel.

—Yo también quiero vivir —repitió Zafiro, parándose al lado de su hermana.

—Ellas tienen razón —Ámbar se detuvo junto a ellas, provocando la alegría de sus valientes hermanas pequeñas—. Mi deseo es vivir junto a mis hermanas. Nuestras muertes no traerán ningún beneficio a Gimle.

—Pero Gimle…. Gimle… ¡Ustedes no entienden! Han vivido en Valhala, han sido envenenadas por el egoísmo de los Aesirs, no conocen el amor de Gimle…

—Amor no es un sentimiento que invoque la desgracia a los que deseamos proteger —replicó Méril—. Lo siento, esto es un asunto que no me concierne —se dirigió entonces al numeroso pueblo de hadas que se seguía reuniendo en torno a la entrada del santuario—. Pero todas deben saberlo: existe un escape de la muerte, un lugar dónde podrán refugiarse lejos de la amenaza de Nilfhel.

Sin mirar a Prisma, avergonzado por su proceder tan airado, se dirigió a la salida. Las hadas retrocedieron ante el joven con temor.

—Creo que deben discutirlo entre ustedes —agregó débilmente antes de dejar la caverna—, pero mi propuesta está disponible si lo desean.

Las hadas se acercaron, cerrando el círculo alrededor de su matriarca, la que lloraba abrazando a Ireva.

—Todas vamos a morir… No existe nada que podamos hacer. ¡No abandonaremos a Gimle!

—Matriarca… —susurró una de las hadas, pero ante la furia de la matriarca, guardó silencio.

Ninguna se atrevió a hablar, ni menos a expresar sus auténticos deseos.

.

..

Méril se sentaba en una roca sobre el río, abrazaba una de sus piernas dobladas mientras la otra la tenía estirada. Con la otra mano tiraba semillas a las torrentosas aguas, una tras otra, pensando: así de fuerte era el destino, como el río; y así de pequeños e insignificantes eran sus esfuerzos, como las semillas que arrojaba una tras otra perdiéndose en la corriente.

Ámbar se detuvo a su lado y lo observó. Esperó por un largo minuto antes que el joven se atreviera a hablarle.

—¿Me odia?

La mayor de las hermanas cristal sabía que se refería únicamente a Prisma.

—No, pero te teme. Jamás te había visto actuar de esa manera. Ya se le pasará.

—Lo lamento, por Prisma, pero no por el resto. Esa matriarca está loca. ¿No pueden verlo?

—Lo ven, pero ninguna se atreverá a desafiarla. Las hadas somos un pueblo pacífico, estático como las raíces. Nuestras decisiones de cambiar pueden parecer rápidas como la brisa, pero no son profundas, porque cada año seguimos en el mismo lugar, como las estaciones que rotan sabiendo que mañana volverá a ser todo igual. Un cambio como el que nos propones, abandonar el bosque y buscar refugio, esa sola idea nos perturba, aunque parezca lógica. Es cómo ordenarle a estos árboles que dejen la tierra y se muevan a voluntad.

—Siempre me dijeron que era el más listo —lamentó recordando a sus amigos—, me dejé llevar por la vanidad. ¿Listo? Soy un auténtico imbécil, por mi impaciencia lo he arruinado todo. Debí ser astuto, quizás sutil, intentar la diplomacia. No sé qué me sucedió. Lo siento, señorita Ámbar, la he humillado con mi actuar al ser su invitado en este lugar.

—Pero tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste. Por ser como somos estamos condenadas a desaparecer.

—Nadie está condenado a desaparecer todavía.

—¿Por qué eres tan terco, niño de Midgard?

"Porque alguien me enseñó a ser así", pensó recuperando un poco la alegría de vivir, al recordar las aventuras que había tenido con sus amigos en el reciente pasado. Imaginar aquellos momentos de peligro dónde todo les pareció imposible, y saber que habían triunfado, lo hizo recobrar un poco el ánimo para no darse por vencido.

—Señorita Ámbar, ¿usted me cree? ¿Me cree si le digo que existe una ciudad en Asgard oculta de los Aesirs que puede proteger al pueblo de Gimle?

—Lo lamento, no te creería una historia tan arrogante.

—Ya veo…

—De no habérmelo confirmado el capitán Belenus de los Dragones Rojos en persona.

—¿Qué? ¿El capitán?

Ámbar le confió a Méril, que al preguntar por la desaparición de los chicos tras la angustia que sintió Prisma por la extraña manera en que el joven no se había presentado a la cita, el capitán le confió, como si fuese algo sin importancia, uno de los grandes secretos de Asgard: la existencia de Noatum. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Comenzaba la mente de Méril a trabajar tan rápidamente como la astucia de Ámbar, al mismo tiempo que un nuevo detalle lo perturbaba: El capitán Belenus Saotome conocía la existencia de Noatum de antemano.

—Así que lo sabía, el capitán...

Eso significaba otra escalofriante verdad para el muchacho; su viaje a Gimle estaba previsto por Freya y Belenus. ¿No era por eso que el capitán le recomendó tan arduamente que fuera a casa de las hermanas cristal para pedir un portal a Midgard? ¿No les confió también Ireva, que fue la misma dama Freya tras visitar a los Dragones Rojos, como había hecho con varios escuadrones buscando aliados, la que aconsejó a la enviada a buscar a las nietas de Amatista?

Todo había sido otro plan, otra desafortunada maquinación en el que había caído.

—Ya lo comprendo —rió tristemente. Para estallar al instante lleno de energía dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la roca con los brazos estirados—, ¡se han burlado de mí! ¡Desde un principio me han utilizado sólo para salvarlas!

Las carcajadas del muchacho descolocaron a Ámbar, y al grupo de curiosas y asustadas hadas que los observaban desde los caminos en las alturas del acantilado. Prisma era una de ellas y más preocupada que nada no podía dejar de temer por los extraños cambios de humor del muchacho pensando en su salud.

—Bien, jugaremos con sus cartas entonces, ya no tengo nada que perder. Señorita Ámbar, necesito hablar en privado con usted y sus hermanas.

—Puedo suponer que algo te traes entre manos.

.

..

Prisma, nerviosa, cogía su brazo mientras se mantuvo en silencio al lado de sus hermanas igual de confundidas. Guiadas por el joven se encontraban apartados en un pequeño claro del bosque cercano a la aldea. El muchacho terminaba de trazar en la tierra con una piedra el intrincado círculo mágico que había aprendido en su sueño.

—¿Funcionará? —preguntó al final una vez que hubo acabado.

Zafiro en silencio intentaba aparentar sabiduría, más todo lo que hacía era mirar constantemente a Ámbar, la que sí estudiaba atentamente el trazado.

—Si tan sólo Millia estuviera aquí —lamentó la mayor, reconociendo a su prima como la más entendida y heredera del saber de Amatista.

—¿Puede hacerlo? —insistió Méril, impaciente.

—Distingo algunas runas y la razón de las formaciones de los trazados, definitivamente es un hechizo válido de portal, pero hay partes que me son desconocidas. Nuestra abuela Amatista nos enseñó un poco —reconoció con humildad, a pesar que los portales que realizaba continuamente para viajar a través de Asgard o Midgard era una proeza a la altura de los señores de Asgard, que sólo conseguía por la valiosa instrucción que Amatista la sabia les había dado—. Quizás la segunda capa del círculo exterior represente algún tipo de llave, para superar una protección contra los invasores; es común de los lugares protegidos con magia a los que sólo los que conozcan la clave se pueden trasladarse con un hechizo, y el interior posee una intrincada elaboración de… ¿de forma, de materia?

—Es de número —la corrigió Prisma, atenta también a las líneas del dibujo con un dedo en los pequeños labios.

—¿Número? —Méril era conocido de muchas materias por sus propios esfuerzos, pero no sabio en ninguna y la magia era una ciencia que no dominaba al no haber tenido nunca un maestro, sólo observando lo que los dioses y sus amigos hacían a su alrededor por lo que no entendía los términos con que un hechicero auténtico desglosaba las partes de un conjuro.

—¿Estás segura, Prisma? —preguntó su hermana mayor.

Prisma cayó de rodillas ante el círculo y con el dedo estirado movió los labios a medida que intentaba leer los símbolos mentalmente.

—Estoy segura. La construcción de las palabras es extraña, a veces al revés, supongo que es una traducción de runas de otra cultura distinta a las formas de Asgard.

A Méril el conocimiento de Prisma llamó gratamente su atención.

—Traducir runas en un símbolo mágico, ¿no es algo innecesario y peligroso?

—Lo es…

—Quizás alguien quería lucirse —explicó Zafiro un poco perdida.

—O intentar que quién invocara el hechizo pudiese comprenderlo, para asegurarse de quién lo enseñaba decía la verdad —concluyó Ámbar. Haciendo que los cuatro entendieran con mayor seguridad que todo el viaje había sido planeado por alguien más con antelación.

—Así que realmente fui utilizado por la dama Freya —confesó. No obstante, más lo intrigaba e irritaba la idea de que Rashell hubiera estado también detrás de eso, algo que no confesó a las chicas—. ¿Y qué significa eso de "número"?

Prisma asintió, la agudeza de ambos parecía hacerlos concentrarse como dos estudiantes entusiasmados sobre una materia, provocando miradas sospechosas de las otras dos al verlos tan bien coordinados.

—Es el tamaño del portal, la cantidad de almas y materia que puede transportar a la vez —Prisma se llevó los dedos a los labios sorprendida al interpretar la figura—. ¡Y éste es enorme!

—Posee la capacidad de trasladar a cientos, quizás miles de almas —Ámbar sonrió entusiasmada—, las habitantes de un poblado entero.

—Entonces es auténtico —suspiró aliviado. No les quería decir que en realidad lo había visto en un sueño. Sin embargo, eso significaba que Rashell había creado, o adaptado, un poderoso hechizo de portal. ¿Rashell creando hechizos? ¿Sería en realidad Rashell, o "Touni"? Quiso contener el temor de que el antiguo dios de la muerte estuviera detrás de todo ese asunto. ¿De verdad sería seguro utilizar aquel portal?

—¡Podemos salvar a las hadas de la aldea! Méril decía la verdad, sí existe un lugar seguro en Asgard.

—Prisma, ¿tú me crees?

—Sí —Prisma, entusiasmada, cogió las manos de Méril estrechándolas entre las suyas—, te creo, ¡te creo! Méril, eres nuestra salvación.

—Míralos, Ámbar, qué ternura.

—¡Ah! —Prisma y Méril gimieron separándose avergonzados.

—No hay tiempo que perder, debemos comunicárselo a las demás —dijo Ámbar—, pero ésta vez me dejarás hablar a mí. Este es un asunto del pueblo de Gimle, escucharán a una de las suyas.

Méril asintió avergonzado, ella tenía razón, no podía seguir siendo víctima de sus violentos arrebatos que todavía no podía explicarse ni contener.

.

2

.

Para sorpresa de las hermanas menores y del joven Méril, Ámbar no los guió hasta el santuario de la matriarca. Sino que se detuvo en la plaza de la aldea. Desenfundó su hermosa espada de plata con diseño de hojas en la empuñadura y la clavó en la piedra delante de ella como un desafío a todas sus hermanas de Gimle que la observaron silentes y preocupadas. Las hadas eran pacíficas y sumisas a la autoridad, lo que era parte del daño que los Aesirs habían hecho al corazón de su pueblo. Pudo ver en sus ojos como deseaban vivir y creer en las palabras de Méril, pero también el temor al ser incapaces de desafiar a la matriarca.

Ámbar no tenía tiempo para sutilezas, intentar convencerlas de corazón o tratar de mediar con la terca matriarca. Todo se resolvería de manera rápida, aunque podría ser la más peligrosa de todas.

—Yo, Ámbar Dex de Gimle, una de las hijas de la casta de cristal, invoco a la matriarca de esta aldea en nombre del bosque eterno.

Las hadas se reunieron dejando sus quehaceres, las guardianas y arqueras rodearon la plaza con sus armas. Tras Ámbar, Prisma y Zafiro se miraron asustadas, no así Méril, que se sentía más sorprendido que nada ante la osadía de esa chica que creyó erróneamente intentaría en un principio usar la diplomacia. ¿Y a él lo había regañado por su poca prudencia?

Un grupo de hadas retrocedió y entre ellas apareció la imponente figura de la matriarca rodeada de su guardia personal.

—Hermana de Gimle, por la autoridad que el bosque me ha conferido, ¿por qué interrumpes nuestra paz? Como hermana eres recibida, pero como enemiga ahora retas mi autoridad. ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Qué veneno los Aesirs han puesto en tu corazón para que oses en lastimar a tu pueblo ya golpeado por la desgracia?

—No es veneno lo que traigo, sino el antídoto al auténtico mal que mora en vuestros corazones, hermanas.

—Tu hermana es fuerte —Méril susurró a Prisma, admirando la fiereza y también el liderazgo de la mayor.

Prisma no se contentó con su comentario, sino que dio una mirada enfadada al joven, torciendo los labios, que él, distraído, no notó.

La matriarca observó al calmado muchacho tras la hada y sucumbió a la ira con que intentaba tapar el vergonzoso recuerdo de sus lágrimas.

—¡Oh, así que aquel enviado de Asgard finalmente muestra las garras! Cómo un felino agazapado utiliza a una de las nuestras para traer la esclavitud a nuestra aldea. ¿Cuántas más han caído en semejantes argucias y ahora sirven en las camas de los señores de Valhala? ¿Ésa es la salvación que ibas a prometernos?

El murmullo de la aldea se dejó sentir. La humillación con que la matriarca había representado en sus imaginaciones la esclavitud de su pueblo había sido un buen golpe por adelantado, cuando Ámbar siquiera había anunciado su propósito. Pero la chica sonrió torciendo un poco los labios, inclinando el rostro y cerrando los ojos con arrogancia.

—Muy bien, así que la "sabia" matriarca, nuestra voz de Gimle, ha respondido al peligro lloriqueando con el miedo de una virginal chiquilla que tiembla ante la imagen de unas sábanas. ¿No deberíamos temer más al juicio de la reina Hel, al azote de los gigantes de Jotumheim, o a los perros de guerra de Svartalfaheim donde Alberick, el traidor, también nos cerca por el norte al haberse aliado con Nilfhel?

Azorada la matriarca se mordió los labios.

—Prometes esclavitud, hermana, en lugar de honor. ¡Luchamos por Gimle!

—Luchas por tus propios demonios, matriarca. ¿Buscas morir como lo hizo tu pueblo en el norte? ¿Buscas arrastrar a tus hermanas a la desesperación en una batalla insípida? Gimle no desea nuestras muertes, lo sabes, todas lo sabemos porque podemos escuchar su voz. Gimle quiere protegernos. Si deseas sacrificarte, bien, hazlo, no te privo de "tu honor". Pero nosotras velaremos la vida de nuestras hermanas. Como lo hizo Morgana la resplandeciente, y Amatista la sabia, mi abuela, de quién heredamos el coraje para seguir luchando contra el destino. ¡Nosotras hemos venido para salvarlas, hermanas, no condenarlas a una muerte cruel por culpa de la ciega arrogancia!

—¡No seremos esclavas de Asgard, no dejaremos la tierra que nos pertenece!

—¿Tierra dices? ¿Por un puñado de tierra vas a sacrificar las vidas de tus hermanas? Gimle no es el bosque eterno, ¡Gimle es todo Asgard, así me lo enseñó mi abuela Amatista! Y yo le creo. Dónde estemos, Gimle estará con nosotras y lo protegeremos junto con nuestras vidas. Quedarnos y morir sólo sería abandonar nuestro auténtico deber, despojarnos de la esperanza y de la verdad que Gimle nos ha enseñado mantener ante todo.

—¿Verdad? Oh, niña, tú eres más entendida que una matriarca si conoces tales verdades. Dime, entonces, ilumina a tu pueblo con la verdad que Gimle te ha revelado y no a mí, la líder de su pueblo que las ha defendido mientras otras buscaron la comodidad viviendo de las migajas de los dioses.

Los murmullos fueron aumentando. Las voces contra Asgard y por el honor de Gimle aumentaron el temor de las hermanas cristal. Méril apretó las manos, quería intervenir pero de hacerlo lo arruinaría todo. Este asunto únicamente pertenecía a Gimle y sus hijas.

Ámbar no se alteró. Ella en ningún momento pareció arrinconada lo que hacía más daño a la confianza de la matriarca. En especial por la sonrisa confiada que coronaba sus labios en todo momento. No era una lucha de verdades, porque todas conocían ya el deseo de Gimle; sino, una batalla de fuerza, de liderazgo, de demostrarles a todas a quién debían seguir. La matriarca parecía una reina, con sus túnicas largas y alas envolviéndola con elegancia. Mas, Ámbar era una guerrera, de vestido blanco y adornos de oro, con fragmentos de cristal. La mayor de las nietas de Amatista habló finalmente:

—Es tan simple que todavía la más pequeña de las hadas lo conoce. Hel es la única que predica y extiende la muerte. Nosotras, retoños de Gimle, debemos vivir, ¡porque nosotras somos el bosque de Gimle! Vivir no es nuestro privilegio, es nuestra obligación. Dónde estemos Gimle nos seguirá, si en un desierto moramos, allí sembraremos nuevos árboles y creceremos otra vez buscando mantener la vida de Gimle, nuestras vidas: ¡Vivir es el sentido de nuestra existencia! Estás envenenada, hermana matriarca, estás llena de venganza en tu corazón que ante la impotencia de descargarla contra nuestros enemigos, lo haces contra tu propio pueblo que juraste proteger. ¿Hermanas, creéis que es justo desobedecer la orden de Gimle de vivir, de salvarlo? Porque no habrá futuro para un bosque si sus retoños mueren primero. Los troncos serán quemados, las hojas resecarán y serán aplastadas. Pero la vida continuará mientras Gimle sigua viviendo en nosotras.

—¡Palabras de una cobarde que prefiere la vida en sumisión que el orgullo de ser libre!

—¡Jamás he hablado de sumisión! Esa palabra sólo sale de tu boca, matriarca, que estás encadenada al terror de seguir viviendo; es tú boca la que confiesa que ya eres esclava de tu propio miedo. Existe un lugar, hermanas mías, donde podemos ser libres. Un refugio preparado para nosotras donde seguiremos gobernándonos a nosotras mismas.

—¿Predicas las ilusiones de un midgariano? ¿De un esclavo de los Aesirs que vino con mentiras para confundirnos? ¡Hermanas, no escuchen las falsas palabras, no existe tal salvación para nosotras! Pedimos ayuda de Asgard y todo lo que nos ha llegado han sido problemas, las cobardes nietas de Amatista que buscan cualquier motivo para evitar el glorioso destino que nos espera defendiendo a Gimle.

Las voces de las hadas provocó un estruendo como las olas del mar, tratar a las nietas de Amatista de cobardes era un insulto para muchas, recordando que la abuela de Ámbar era la gran sabia a la que todo Gimle había aprendido igualmente a respetar. Cuando los ojos de todas se posaron en Méril al verlo moverse.

Méril dio un paso al frente contradiciendo a Ámbar. Se detuvo en el centro de la plaza, cargaba en la mano la funda con la espada como un gesto de agresividad y miró alrededor, a los rostros asustados de las hadas de la aldea, una por una, las que lo evitaron temerosas.

—¿Alguna más quiere repetir lo que la matriarca ha dicho? ¿Quién osa decir que las nietas de Amatista la sabia son unas cobardes? Ellas han venido intentando salvarlas a ustedes, al pueblo libre de Gimle, mientras que la matriarca a la que siguen sólo les promete una muerte segura, cegada por su tristeza. ¿Glorioso dice? ¿Qué hay de gloria en una historia que nadie podrá escribir? ¿Qué hay de hermoso en derramar la sangre inocente sin sentido? Ustedes no conocen lo fría y cruel que es una auténtica batalla; nada hermoso hallarán en ella.

—Tú también eres un cobarde…

—¡No diga que Méril es un cobarde!

—Prisma, no es necesario que me defiendes.

Ella lo ignoró adelantándose también para hablar a la aldea. La tímida jovencita desapareció ante una nueva Prisma que, indignada por el actuar de su propio pueblo, alzó la voz con fuerza.

—Aunque ustedes no lo saben, Méril fue uno de los einjergars que destruyeron al señor de los gigantes de Jotumheim.

—¿Eggther? ¿Él, ese muchacho enclenque, venció a Eggther?

—Eh, bueno, no exactamente. Fue mi amigo Ranma el que terminó con él tras una difícil pelea. A mí me dejó varios huesos rotos —confesó no con arrogancia, sino con humildad y un poco de vergüenza, que ensalzó a los ojos de la aldea su gran importancia.

Las hadas volvieron a murmurar con fuerza inclinándose a favor del mortal. No obstante, la matriarca tenía una última carta para impedir que su pueblo se marchara de Gimle.

—Si eres tan valiente y fuerte, entonces puede que seas la bendición que Gimle estaba esperando —dijo cambiando el tono de su discurso, sorprendiendo a Méril al dirigirse a él como un aliado en lugar de un enemigo. Miró hacia la Torre de Ámbar en el horizonte—. Hace cientos de años el silencio del corazón de Gimle nos ha sacudido a todos de manera dolorosa y nos ha dejado en penumbras. No sólo la voluntad de Gimle es misteriosa, también lo es la desaparición de nuestro señor Ull. La energía del bosque se pierde rápidamente, nuestras hermanas que han querido investigar, ninguna de ellas consiguió volver. Si es verdad que existe una salvación para nosotras en tu mítica ciudad de Noatum, ¡demuéstralo con tus acciones!

—¿De qué está hablando, matriarca? —Ámbar temió la dirección que tomó la discusión.

—Revélanos tu gran fuerza, demuéstranos que vivirás y morirás por Gimle. Ve a La Torre de Ámbar, averigua lo que ninguna de nuestras hermanas ha conseguido, ¡descubre el misterio del silencio de Gimle y de la desaparición de Ull y te creeré todo lo que quieras contarme, hijo de Midgard!

—La Torre de Ámbar está sellada para nosotras, ¡fue clausurada por Amatista hace años tras la desaparición de Ull y de centenares de hadas que quisieron llegar a ella! —Ireva reclamó alarmada para contradicción de la misma matriarca a la que debía apoyar—. Matriarca… usted ya desobedeció una vez la orden de Amatista y hemos perdido a muchas hermanas que fueron enviadas a investigar el corazón de Gimle…

—¡Silencio, Ireva!, no he permitido que hables.

Ámbar clamó indignada:

—¿Será que la matriarca pretende enviar al valiente Méril únicamente para condenarlo a una muerte segura? ¿Así planeas deshacerte de él usando tan cobarde argumento, cuando todo lo que él nos trajo fue la salvación de nuestras vidas, la esperanza para nuestro pueblo?

—Oh —la matriarca, llevado por su furia, respondió con sarcasmo—, ¿no será entonces que el gran héroe, el gran cazador de gigantes, es en realidad un mentiroso? ¿Un espía de los Aesirs enviado para embaucarnos y esclavizarnos? ¿Teme el valiente guerrero a una pequeña misión de exploración?

Los murmullos se hicieron intensos, las guerreras de la aldea miraron furiosas, no sólo a Méril, sino también a las hermanas cristal.

El joven apretó los dedos con impaciencia.

— ¡Iré!

Las voces callaron palideciendo ante su arrojo y repentino grito. El viento de Gimle sopló en un estallido que llevó con fuerza su palabra a todas.

— ¿Lo harás, es que no sabes del peligro de la torre? —insistió la Matriarca, contrariada, asustada de la determinación del joven que hacía dudar de sus propias ideas, rasgando en parte el velo que antes nublaba su entendimiento. ¿Y si ese niño decía la verdad desde un principio, y si él quería salvarlas, entonces qué pago le estaba devolviendo? Pero rápidamente recobró la compostura acusándolo otra vez—. Intentarás escapar, dirás que te dirigirás a la torre pero en realidad nos abandonarás ahora que hemos descubierto tu trampa…

Ámbar gruñó, era imposible discutir con esa mujer cegada por sus propias mentiras. Siempre encontraría algo de qué acusarlos.

—Volveré, lo prometo —respondió el muchacho.

—Tus promesas no valen nada.

—Si él no regresa, yo pagaré en su lugar el precio de mi vida.

Las voces se volvieron a callar, las hadas posaron sus ojos en la pequeña figura de Prisma que se paró a un lado del muchacho. Méril la miraba asustado, él no quería aquello, no ponerla en peligro, ¡no a ella!

—¿Y quién puedes ser tú, pequeña niña, para hablar con tanta importancia? Ser nieta de Amatista, por lo que hemos comprobado, no es señal de honor ni menos de valor. ¿De qué me vale a mí tener en prenda tu vida?

—Porque yo soy valiosa para el valiente Méril —miró a sus hermanas rápidamente, las evitó y cerró los ojos para atreverse a decir lo que tenía en la mente—. Yo soy "la amante" de este guerrero —dijo furiosamente sonrojada con la voz quebrada a pesar de haber intentado no titubear, en una mezcla de decidida mentira y también auténtica esperanza, que dejó boquiabierto al joven a su lado. Zafiro estuvo por saltar sobre Méril pero Ámbar se lo impidió, aunque tampoco se veía feliz por la confesión de Prisma aún sabiendo que era una exagerada mentira sólo para ayudarlos—, y por las promesas que hemos intercambiado, él me deberá su vida como yo a él le debo la mía. Si Méril promete regresar por mí, lo hará —Prisma, conteniendo a base de fuerza el temblor de su cuerpo, miró a Méril con una súplica en los ojos antes de susurrarle temerosa—. ¿Lo harás, verdad…?

—¡No dejaré que lo hagas! —Méril, desesperado, cogió a Prisma por los brazos remeciéndola suavemente—. No lo harás, Prisma, no pondrás tu vida en peligro por mi culpa. Ya dije que iría, te prometo que voy a descubrir la verdad, ¡pero tú no tienes que arriesgarte por mí!

—Pero si Méril regresa —insistió con valor a pesar que sus labios vibraban y no por miedo de su propia vida, sino por el destino que le esperaba a Méril al ser enviado a tan escabroso lugar—, yo no sufriré ningún peligro.

La matriarca y sus seguidoras no estaban dispuestas a creerle a esa niña sobre su relación con Méril. Otras, indignadas, le creyeron pero torciendo sus palabras, pensando que ella era la esclava de ese horrible mortal, comparándolo a los viles Aesirs. Sin embargo, fue la reacción del muchacho, que al borde de las lágrimas suplicaba a Prisma que no se arriesgara por él, lo que derrumbó todas las sospechas ganándose el afecto de la aldea, siendo para todas evidente el sentimiento que los unía y el corazón puro de aquel muchacho que distaba de la imagen que antes tenían de los einjergars. Avergonzándose muchas de haber creído al joven un ser despiadado, cuando demostraba una nobleza tan tierna como la de una hermosa flor. La matriarca pudo notar que la situación escapó de sus manos y debió reconocerlo.

—Bien, acepto el trato. Irás a "la torre de Ámbar" para descubrir la verdad de lo que allí sucede; pero si en tres días no regresas, ella pagará con su vida por tu engaño.

Ámbar, Zafiro y Méril estuvieron por desenfundar las armas, los tres dispuestos a impedir aquel contrato, cuando Prisma corrió ante ellos estirando los brazos para detenerlos.

—¡No! ¡No, hermanas, Méril, no deben hacerlo! Es por el bien de nuestro pueblo, por la vida de nuestras hermanas. Yo confío en Méril, él les demostrará la verdad, él regresará para salvarnos.

—Pero… —los tres dudaron incapaces de pensar con claridad.

—¡Se los suplico! Es lo único que podemos hacer para que nos crean.

Méril se mordió los labios hasta que sangraron, y deteniéndose en mitad del ajetreo de voces alzo el rostro hacia la torre de Ámbar y su tétrico reflejo que dominaba todo el cielo hasta lo más alto del firmamento.

.

..

Méril se sentó un momento frente al escritorio. Le habían concedido un espacio privado mucho mejor que la bodega donde durmió la noche anterior. Una cama se formaba levantándose una superficie rectangular de madera del piso con un colchón tejido de seda y relleno de aromáticas flores que nunca perecían junto con plumas que lo hacían tan cómoda como las camas de los dioses. La habitación se separaba del resto de la casa por gruesas cortinas oscuras entrelazadas con capas más finas y traslúcidas. Algunas enredaderas colgaban también en partes formando mantos verdes en lugar de paredes.

La cabaña que nacía desde la pared de roca del acantilado y se prolongaba hacia el cielo, con la forma aplanada de dos discos de madera con una separación en el centro donde se encontraba el interior de la morada, estaba vacía a excepción de él, en lo más apartado de la aldea donde el barranco formaba una curva en uno de los costados introduciéndose hacia la cascada. El tronar de las aguas era reconfortante, tanto como lo sería el continuo palpitar de la lluvia. La fría neblina de la humedad, producida por la caída del agua, envolvía el balcón de la alcoba.

El muchacho se concentraba en unos mapas que Ireva le había facilitado. Era reconfortante saber que a lo menos la representante de la matriarca, la que antes tanto lo despreciaba, parecía haberse inclinado a su favor contraviniendo a la misma matriarca, ayudándolos con todo lo que sabía sobre la torre y la situación actual de Gimle.

Era extraño analizar un mapa de Gimle porque no había caminos o rutas, sólo árboles dibujados con inusitada exactitud. Comprendió que los mismos árboles eran tan distintos a los ojos de las hadas como las colinas y senderos para el resto de los Asgarianos. Miró hacia el balcón. El manto de árboles que terminaba en las lejanas montañas en el horizonte, tan monótono a sus ojos, debía ser para ellas un paisaje cambiante lleno de notorios detalles. La torre de Ámbar brillaba en el cielo del atardecer reflejando la luz anaranjada del sol en su ocaso. No debía fiarse, si bien la torre sería su punto de guía, una vez que entrara en el bosque no podría ver ni siquiera el cielo sobre su cabeza.

La soledad revivía un poco aquel estado febril que lo había atacado durante su viaje por Gimle. Se sentía intranquilo, encerrado como un animal enjaulado. Al volver a mirar el manto de árboles pudo notar, por primera vez con ojos de hadas, toda clase de diferencias en las copas que los hacían únicos. ¿Siempre fue así, por qué no lo había notado antes? Respiró profundamente intentando calmar su corazón y el deseo desbocado de salir corriendo y perderse en el bosque que lo llamaba. Pronto estaría allí, y en lugar de atemorizarse una extraña ansiedad lo invadía, al mismo tiempo que sentía temor de sus propios sentimientos, creyéndose víctima de alguna nueva toxina como le había sucedido en el santuario de la matriarca, pero ninguno de sus conocimientos podía explicarle tal extraño estado que estaba sufriendo.

Sin embargo, ahora era distinto, podía contenerse; dominar en parte aquellos impulsos y seguir siendo él mismo. Era como si su instinto se revelara cual animal, mientras que su mente luchaba por mantener el control y domesticarse a sí mismo. Se detuvo mientras se ocupaba trazando algunas líneas sobre el mapa, haciendo anotaciones de las nuevas formas que veía por el balcón, cuando sintió una presencia deambular cerca de la cabaña. Deslizó los dedos hacia el arco que descansaba en el piso equilibrándose contra el borde del escritorio. Apenas escuchó un paso giró tirando la silla, apuntando hacia la entrada de la habitación.

—¡Prisma!

—M-Méril… —Prisma perdió la voz al ver la punta de la flecha brillar apuntándola a ella.

El joven, avergonzado, bajo el arma rápidamente.

—Lo lamento, debí darme cuenta que eras tú. ¡Qué idiota soy!

—No, no, Méril… ha sido mi culpa. No debí entrar sin anunciarme primero.

Al rato Méril había vuelto a su tarea realizando anotaciones en el mapa, mientras que Prisma, sentada en la cama, lo miraba trabajar pacientemente. Para el chico era mucho más sencillo no tratar con ella directamente, menos cuando sus exagerados sentidos parecían decirle cada movimiento que ella hacía y los muchos aromas que tan dulcemente la adornaban; a lo menos había tres flores distintas adornando con su fragancia la piel de la chiquilla, hojas de un tipo especial de fresno más otras hierbas se mezclaban con el aroma de sus cabellos. ¿Y ese otro perfume, tan dulzón e inquietante que llamaba tanto su atención como para dejar la pluma un momento y simular trabajar, mientras se dedicaba únicamente a disfrutarlo? Se sonrojó inclinando más la cabeza sobre el mapa cuando reconoció la fuente de tal aroma que no era otro sino la irresistible esencia natural de la piel de la niña. ¿Cómo explicarle a Prisma que su sola presencia lo estaba perturbando? Y ella parecía ignorante de la batalla que él llevaba en su interior contra sus instintos.

—Méril, ¿lo harás?

—¿Hacer qué? —respondió distraído, tardó en volver a la realidad y percatarse de a lo que ella se refería, en especial por su tono de preocupación—. Ah, ir a la torre. Sí, lo haré. Es la condición que ha impuesto la matriarca para creerme, no tenemos otra salida.

—Ya veo.

El joven se sonrió alegre. Ella mostró curiosidad por la repentina risa del muchacho que malamente intentó cubrir dándole la espalda otra vez. Sin embargo, no debió preguntar el motivo cuando él le respondió adelantándosele.

—Ya no intentas decirme "señor Méril" como antes. Aunque ya me llamabas por mi nombre, siempre te esforzabas mucho, ahora es distinto.

—Oh, ¿he sido insolente?

—¡Claro que no! Por el contrario... m-me gusta, es… Eh… ¿Qué decía?

Prisma inclinó la cabeza, tímidamente sonrojada por las palabras del muchacho. Al intentar mirarlo, lo descubrió igual de acurrucado sobre el mapa como si avergonzado quisiera ocultarse de ella. Prisma se hubiera sentido feliz de compartir ese íntimo momento, de no encontrarse aterrada por el peligro al que él se enfrentaría.

—No vas a morir, ¿verdad?

—Prisma…

—Prométeme que no vas a morir, que regresarás sano y salvo.

—Yo… quisiera poder hacerlo.

Prisma, angustiada por la respuesta tan falta de fe, dejó la cama y caminó hasta llegar a él. Posó sus manos suavemente sobre los hombros decaídos del muchacho. Méril tembló ante ese contacto, pero no respondió. Se quedaron así varios minutos, hasta que él, resignado al no saber qué más decir, retomó su silencioso trabajo sobre el mapa. Ella no se movió, seguía de pie detrás de él. Las manos antes quietas las movió suavemente acariciando los hombros y el cuello del chico, con afecto y torpeza. El cuerpo tenso de Méril, tierno en apariencia se encontraba endurecido como un viejo roble, le reveló a ella las auténticas preocupaciones que intentaba esconder, no sólo de ella sino que de todos con su porfiada sonrisa llena de amabilidad. Y ella comenzó a combatir contra sus miedos, moviendo suavemente las manos con fuerza y cuidado, intentando soltar y destruir la fuente de sus preocupaciones provocándole una agradable sensación de relajo en los hombros y el cuello.

—Prométeme que volverás —insistió suavemente, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente sobre él al sentirlo más relajado y receptivo a sus plegarias.

—Sabes que no…

— ¡Miénteme entonces! ¡Miénteme!, miénteme… —se quejó airada golpeando con las manos empuñadas los hombros del muchacho una y otra vez—. Dime que volverás, prométeme que estarás bien, hazme muchos juramentos en los que jures que nada malo ha de sucederte.

Méril se quedó mudo cuando la sintió detenerse, descansando las manos sobre sus hombros, y la escuchó contener un gimoteo que bien podría haber sido propio, por entirse tan afectado como ella por la separación.

"Ah, así se sentía", pensó al recordar a su amigo Ranma, a Rashell, Belenus, la dama Freya, la señorita Akane; a todos los que en algún momento tuvieron que resignarse a la separación. Antes nunca había arriesgado nada, era sencillo ser valiente cuando todo lo que estaba en juego era la propia vida; pero no existía mayor dolor e impotencia que causar el sufrimiento del ser al que se promete proteger sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo siento, realmente lo lamento. Prisma, yo…

—No quiero que te suceda nada malo. ¿Por qué tienes que ir? Nada te incumben los asuntos de Gimle.

— ¡Claro que me incumben! —enfadado giró en la silla levantándose de un brinco. No le permitió alejarse cuando, de pie, la cogió por las muñecas obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos—, me importan mucho, más de lo que pudiera explicar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú eres parte de Gimle.

Prisma con los labios entreabiertos lo miró, ya no le pareció un chico dulce y amable, era más que eso. Los ojos marrones oscuros, de profundidad infinita, a pesar de reflejar su agitación ocultaban una paz tan intensa como la brisa que mecía las hojas cada mañana. Todo en él era seguridad, la firmeza del bosque eran sus pies plantados como si tuvieran raíces y la sombra de los árboles la que el joven proyectaba sobre ella. ¿Por qué Zafiro lo trataban de menudo o bajo de estatura, si era normal y más alto que ella? Más que normal, él la cubría a ella con su digna altura y furioso talante. Los cabellos revueltos, castaños y brillantes, estaban salpicados de pequeñas hojas y pétalos que en su distracción no había sacudido, porque la brisa con insistencia lo volvía a adornar a cada momento como si el bosque quisiera coronarlo con su gracia. Y eran como gemas para ella, los rizos del cabello tan sedoso que se enroscaba sobre la frente del muchacho.

—Lo… lo lamento, Prisma, yo no… no quería asustarte —Méril, avergonzado de su actuar, con el rostro enrojecido al notarla encogida por su violento arrebato, la soltó intentando retroceder. Mas Prisma se lo impidió, apenas libre recorrió el paso que los separaba abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, rodándolo con sus cortos brazos alrededor de su cuello y hombros hasta que sus mejillas y cabellos se enredaron en un torpe gesto de apego.

—Por favor, Méril, no digas nada, no estoy enfadada contigo.

—Pero yo…

—Permíteme recordarte como ahora, quiero recordarte para siempre como en este momento—estrechó con más fuerza el abrazo susurrando en su oído con timidez, con la voz quebrada por la emoción que su propia osadía le había provocado, y el miedo que ya no podía contener al imaginar que sería la última vez que lo vería con vida—, quiero… yo quiero… ¡Ah!

Ahogo la voz en una profunda y asustada aspiración, cuando Méril respondió rodeándola por la cintura y la espalda con sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza, desesperado, hundiendo su rostro en el pequeño hombro de la chica, ocultándose de un mundo que parecía odiarlo en los largos y ondulados cabellos oscuros.

—Prisma, te prometo… Te prometo que volveremos a vernos.

La inseguridad en la voz del joven hizo notorio que estaba mintiéndole. Mas a Prisma no le importó, su dedicación y deseo por complacerla era todo lo que ella deseaba en ese momento, y sus propias lágrimas mezclaron la amargura de perderlo con la alegría de los sentimientos que lentamente comenzaba a descubrir en mayor profundidad de lo que antes, ingenua, era incapaz de dimensionar en toda su importancia.

.

..

Fuera de la cabaña, en un puente de ramas y musgo adornando las barandas frente a la cascada, Ámbar y Zafiro esperaban cuando el sol comenzaba a desaparecer reflejándose en la torre como una segunda estrella dorada en el horizonte, que tintaba todas las superficies del mundo que las rodeaba de un fuerte rojizo y anaranjado.

—¿Entramos? Ya llevan mucho tiempo a solas, no me fio de ese pequeño idiota, aunque Prisma haya insistido en despedirse —Zafiro le preguntó a su hermana mayor con inseguridad, pero también con un poco de tristeza.

—Déjala un momento más, sólo un momento más —respondió Ámbar, con la mirada perdida en el manto de árboles hasta el horizonte. Entonces se movió caminando, alejándose del refugio—. Es hora que nosotras nos marchemos.

—¡Ámbar! ¿Nos vamos sin Prisma? ¿La dejarás a solas con él? ¿Estás segura de lo que…? —se interrumpió a sí misma dudando—. ¿Sabes lo que podría suceder si…?

—¡Vámonos! Prisma es nuestra pequeña hermana, pero eso no la hará eternamente una niña. Debe aprender a ganar y también a perder; aunque todo sea tan violentamente rápido que no podamos protegerla —respondió tajante.

Zafiro no volvió a insistir y la siguió en silencio.

.

3

.

Se ajustó la protección de los brazos, cada una de las piezas tirando de las cintas con la otra mano y los dientes. La armadura ceñida de cuero endurecido con pequeños refuerzos de metal apenas le protegía los antebrazos y con una parte de género adherido como un guante le cubría la mano hasta los nudillos, dejando la punta de los dedos desnudos y ascendía hasta los codos. La camiseta ajustada al juvenil torso, con finos cordones cerrado la abertura bajo el cuello sobre su pecho, sin mangas dejaba los hombros al descubierto, poseía el color ambiguo que parecía variar entre el verde musgo y el gris, el mismo tono de los pantalones. Las botas eran cómodas, ajustadas a las piernas como una segunda piel de cuero flexible como la seda; maravillosa obra creada por manos de hadas.

Aunque la oscuridad era apenas vencida por el resplandor de la luna que se reflejaba en las aguas de la cascada, que adornaba el paisaje a un costado más allá del balcón, él no necesitaba más para verlo todo a la perfección.

Una vez vestido, cogió una pesada chaqueta de cuero que como un abrigo corto colgó hasta casi las rodillas, con mangas largas y amplias que cubrieron la ajustada armadura del antebrazo, con un ligero corte en la parte inferior de la muñeca, abriéndose con mayor comodidad alrededor de las manos. La chaqueta parecía estar compuesta por capas de género y planchas reforzadas de cuero como una armadura alrededor de los hombros, bajo ellos sobre el lado exterior de los brazos y en los apretados costados que protegían su torso y espalda, también en la falda que caía a los costados de las piernas, dejándola abierta en el centro como una capa, con una fina cadena de plata que unía colgando holgadamente de un punto del cuello al otro por encima de su pecho, como un adorno.

La ciñó contra su cuerpo con la correa cruzada en diagonal de la que colgaba el carcaj en la espalda. Unido a la correa diagonal por ganchos metálicos, apretó el abrigo contra su cuerpo con un pesado cinturón, al que a su vez también adosó una segunda correa más delgada, inclinada hacia uno de los costados de la que colgó la funda de la espada, un acero fino y delgado, cómodo y bien equilibrado, con la bendición de las hijas de Gimle grabada con runas en la hoja. Enfundó una cuchilla larga, como una espada recortada, horizontalmente detrás del cinturón. Un segundo cuchillo, más corto, guardó en una pequeña funda sin adornos que con dos correas paralelas más finas ajustó alrededor del muslo derecho hasta arrugar el pantalón con fuerza.

Acercándose a la mesa cogió el arco de diseño asgariano del que nunca se separaba y se lo colgó al hombro. Tomó la flecha con punta de cristal, la acarició conteniendo un inquietante escalofrío; ¿sería un mal presentimiento? La ocultó en el carcaj entre las demás flechas.

Por último, cogió la prenda que Prisma había tejido para él con toda su dedicación y los pocos hechizos de protección que la joven dominaba, los que se sintieron más fuertes por los sentimientos con que los había creado. Era un gran pañuelo oscuro, de un tono entre café y rojizo que enrolló alrededor del cuello cubriéndole también parte de los hombros como un manto arrugado, atándolo detrás del cuello dejó las puntas colgando por la espalda hasta la cintura como si fuera una bufanda. Lo probó por un momento levantando el borde más ajustado del pañuelo, que se enrollaba alrededor de su cuello por encima de su rostro cubriéndose así hasta la nariz, lo que sería muy útil en caso de necesitarlo.

Prisma había pensado muy bien en el peligro de exponerse a nuevos venenos en el bosque ahora que era un mortal, porque podía sentir la fragancia de flores y frutos que lo reanimaron con sólo unos segundos al haberse cubierto la nariz. Más intenso que todos era el aroma de Prisma, el mismo que había sentido anoche en su cabello oscuro que lo hizo sentir refrescado, pero a la vez más triste por lo que iba a hacer.

Entró en la habitación, sus pasos eran tan ligeros como un lince del bosque. Se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló a un costado del borde buscando el rostro de la chica.

La jovencita dormía plácidamente. El cabello que ayer lucía sedoso y peinado, ahora rebelde y revuelto cubría sus hombros. Con una mano abierta en un gesto inocente que descansaba sobre la almohada y la otra encima de la sábana con que él la había cubierto para protegerla de la fría noche. Sin atreverse a tocarla acarició los cabellos que colgaban por el costado de su frágil rostro. Lamentó muchas cosas, entre ellas, haber tenido tan poco tiempo cuando más deseaba conocerla mejor.

Por un momento, en que los nervios incentivaban la imaginación para evadirse de la dolorosa realidad, se vio transportado a otro mundo. Uno donde ambos eran sencillos estudiantes recién iniciando la preparatoria en Nerima, el único lugar moderno que conocía en Midgard con el que podía fantasear: Ella era tímida, él peor; ella mirándolo cuando conversaba con sus amigas, él distraído recibiendo un borrador en el rostro por espiarla distraído durante una lección; ella caminando a un costado de la callejuela, él a su lado conversando de todo y a la vez de nada importante.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, habría sido maravilloso haber tenido una vida simple como el resto de los mortales, haber nacido en aquél siglo de paz que gozaba Midgard ignorante de todos los peligros que rodeaban al universo, ignorando también la fragilidad de su propia felicidad y la de toda su especie.

Hubiera sido hermoso no saber nada.

Rozó con la punta de los dedos la mejilla de la chica. Y se despidió de ella sin decir palabra, apenas moviendo los labios en un mudo susurro.

.

..

Todavía no amanecía cuando Ámbar lo esperaba, según lo acordado, en una barca en el pequeño muelle a los pies del acantilado, en lo más profundo de la aldea de las hadas. Cubría su vestido de esgrimista de Gimle con una capa oscura que ocultaba todo su resplandor y se mimetizaba con las sombras del bosque. No intercambiaron palabras, una notoria frialdad había entre ellos a pesar que el muchacho sonreía con paz y resignación. El joven Méril subió con agilidad y Ámbar, usando un remo largo, comenzó a empujar la embarcación alejándose del muelle. Dejó que la corriente los arrastrara únicamente utilizando el remo para alejarse de la ribera y evitar los obstáculos en forma de afiladas rocas que sobresalían de la superficie de las aguas.

Atrás quedaba la aldea de las hadas, y en lo alto de uno los senderos que colgaban del acantilado, la matriarca e Ireva también los observaron partir. Igual lo hizo Zafiro, en uno de los puentes superiores, con una mano en el corazón.

El joven alzó los ojos al cielo, la "torre de Ámbar" seguía imponiéndose en la oscuridad, al verse como una línea fragmentada del firmamento que reflejaba de manera inusual a las estrellas, como si un cuchillo hubiese cortado en dos la bóveda nocturna y hubiese deslizado ligeramente una de sus mitades. Por un momento creyó que no se debía únicamente a un efecto visual del reflejo de la torre, tan alta y delgada como una espada de cristal que llegaba hasta el final del cielo; sino a que algo realmente no parecía encajar en la perspectiva, como si existiera una desviación de la realidad, muy habitual cuando los dioses alteraban el espacio físico generando nuevas dimensiones dentro de otras…

Se llevó una mano al rostro sintiéndose ridículo al percatarse de lo que hacía. Meditar en asuntos complejos lo distraía de sus propios nervios.

Tras largos minutos, quizás una hora navegando corriente abajo en absoluto silencio, Méril habló:

—Es aquí, podemos detener la barca tras la siguiente curva en el río. Hay un claro junto a la ribera.

Ámbar no respondió. Remó obedeciendo las indicaciones del muchacho y para su sorpresa, al girar alrededor de un árbol cuyas raíces nacían de las aguas, se encontró con una ribera más amable frente a un pequeño claro en el bosque. La barca se detuvo en el lodo, Méril bajó de un salto adelantándose a ella, hundiendo las botas en el agua y con una gran fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo no aparentaba, deslizó la mitad de la nave hasta el terreno más seco.

Se detuvo a admirar la sombra de los arboles que lo rodeaba con la amenazadora sensación de ser un muro infranqueable. El suelo más allá de los árboles parecía irregular, apenas podía distinguirse a través de las raíces y las ramas, lianas húmedas y gruesas colgaban con mayor presencia que las telas de araña en una casa abandonada. El aire era frío y húmedo, dolía con cada respiración. Cristales de Asgard emergían en vetas naturales desde la roca y la tierra, levantando las raíces de los árboles que se teñían de su extraña luz, como si se encontrara en realidad bajo las aguas de un arrecife de coral. Aquél paisaje le pareció más extraño que todo lo visto desde que llegó a Gimle, como si se encontrara en otro mundo, uno nuevo y estrambótico como el delirio de un pintor.

—Supongo que es la despedida —dijo el muchacho con amabilidad, como si él estuviera intentando consolar a Ámbar, cuando debería ser al revés.

Ámbar, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, suavizó su semblante.

—Ten cuidado, joven Méril. Hace años que hemos perdido contacto con la torre, como ya lo sabes. Todas nuestras hermanas enviadas imprudentemente por la matriarca han desaparecido. No sólo eso, la vida que emana de Gimle no se siente en este lugar. Aquí hay algo extraño, escalofriante, no sabría cómo definirlo pero no se parece al resto del bosque. Este lugar se siente tan vacío como las calles de piedra de la ciudad de Valhala, o más.

— ¿Su nombre, señorita Ámbar, se debe a los cristales de ámbar de la torre?

Ella se sintió perpleja por la pregunta tan amena que la sacó violentamente de sus preocupaciones cambiando el tema de la conversación, y sonrió ante la agudeza del muchacho.

—Así es. Los cristales de ámbar se esparcieron por todo Gimle tras un cataclismo posterior a la gran guerra con los Aesirs. Pocas hadas conocen sobre esto. Yo nací de uno de esos cristales, por eso mi nombre, dado por mi abuela Amatista, es "Ámbar", como "La torre de Ámbar". De hecho, todas las hadas de cristal procedemos de los fragmentos de la torre, todas miembros de mi familia; por ello se cree que mi familia posee una conexión más profunda con la magia de la creación… Cómo sea, la torre es el corazón de Gimle y la fuente de energía de toda la vida en el bosque; también se convirtió en la fortaleza y trono de Ull, el lugar más hermoso de todo Gimle. Ahora, está rodeada de silencio. No conocemos del real estado del valle del vergel que rodea a la torre con su exuberante belleza, ni tampoco de nuestro señor Ull.

—Descubriré la verdad, averiguaré sobre el estado de la torre y del paradero de Ull. Así la matriarca quedará satisfecha y nos permitirá evacuar a la aldea si fuera necesario. Siento decirlo, pero pareciera ser que el límite oeste de Gimle está ahora colindando con los dominios de Hel. Seguramente la torre ha caído en sus manos, porque ya no parece encontrarse dentro de los límites del bosque y por eso no sabemos nada de ella. La aldea es el primer asentamiento de Gimle después de la torre de Ámbar, ¿no es verdad? Están en peligro, por eso no puedo fallarles. Lo que quiera que haya sucedido allí, seguirá después con la aldea… y con todo Gimle.

—Puede ser muy peligroso, lo que antes detuvo a mis hermanas de regresar puede atraparte a ti también.

—Sólo debo observar, mantenerme al margen del peligro y volver; soy bueno en eso. No tema, regresaré… Eh, y sobre Prisma.

—No es necesario que te disculpes. Ella sabe lo que hace, y tú también —la mirada de Ámbar volvió a endurecerse de una manera dolorosa—. Ustedes ya no son unos críos.

—Usted es la que no entiende, señorita Ámbar —se volvió a ella mirándola con una sonrisa ingenua, llena de optimismo a pesar de la situación en la que se hallaba—. Anoche no sucedió nada entre nosotros; no pasó nada de lo que usted cree entre su pequeña hermana Prisma y yo.

Dejándola con los labios entreabiertos, se retiró lentamente acercándose a la sombra de los árboles.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste cosa semejante, estúpido muchacho? —Ámbar le reclamó furiosa, sin que él entendiera la razón—. Te di la oportunidad de estar con mi hermana, ¡era tu última oportunidad, la última oportunidad de ambos para conocerse antes de…! ¿O en realidad crees que volverás vivo de ese lugar? ¿Tan iluso eres? —aspiró profundamente antes de preguntar más desesperada que antes—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En ella… —respondió calmadamente, para luego adoptar la frialdad de uno de los guerreros de Freyr, adoptando un manera de expresarse más directa y marcial; la misión había comenzado para él—. ¡Señorita Ámbar, no olvide nuestro acuerdo! Si no regreso en tres días, haga lo imposible para que las hadas abandonen la aldea. ¡Créame, Noatum las estará esperando! Si no consigue convencer a la matriarca, olvídese de ella. Abra el portal de todas maneras en el centro de la aldea y deje que las que quieran marcharse lo hagan junto con usted… ¡Se lo suplico, no deje que Prisma se quede en Gimle por más tiempo! No permita que ella me espere ni le hagan algún daño.

—Lo haré —los ojos de Ámbar se humedecieron. Cuánta nobleza, cuánto valor, realmente había pensado mal de ese joven tan noble y puro, ese guerrero no era como los demás einjergars que había conocido. Se corrigió rápidamente en el tono con que se dirigió al muchacho—. Sí, se hará como usted ordenó, amo Llewelyn.

Lo despidió con una solemne reverencia cuando lo vio desaparecer entre los árboles.

.

..

Prisma despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Somnolienta se sentó en la cama. La sábana rodó por su vestido desarreglado, arrugado tras una noche de incómodo sueño. El cabello revuelto se deslizó por su espalda. Por costumbre se ajustó la cinta del vestido que se había deslizado de su hombro al levantarse y miró el lugar en el que se encontraba, desconociéndolo por completo. Hasta que vio el mapa sobre la mesa del escritorio y abriendo los ojos palideció. Miró otra vez, lo buscó con ansiedad.

No fue necesario moverse de la cama, porque su espíritu le decía que se encontraba sola en esa casa. Entonces sus ojos brillaron de esperanza, ¡alguien más estaba allí, se había equivocado! Pero la misma luz se apago de sus ojos cuando la que entró en la habitación fue su hermana Zafiro con un gesto que confirmó su más terrible temor.

—Él se ha marchado ya. Prisma, hermanita, lo lamento.

Torció los labios, furiosa por haberse dormido, por no haberlo podido despedir ni verlo una vez más, una última vez. Las lágrimas bañaron su rostro y su cuerpo tembló violentamente. Zafiro la dejó llorar, no tuvo el valor para acercarse a ella ni consolarla, la vio enjugar sus propias lágrimas con sus manos pequeñas y frías. Prisma ya no tenía valor que aparentar, ni vergüenza que ocultar, tampoco optimismo con que mentirse a sí misma; nadie regresaba de la torre de Ámbar.

Méril se había ido a buscar la muerte con su estúpida y bonita sonrisa que sólo existiría desde hoy en sus recuerdos.

—Ya deja de llorar, con Ámbar te sacaremos de aquí si algo malo llegara a suceder. No permitiremos que esa loca matriarca te haga daño…

— ¡Pero si no es por mí que temo!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas entre lágrimas haciendo callar a su hermana mayor.

.

4

.

Aquella noche el aire tenía un aroma dulce, desagradable, mezclado con el fuerte y lacerante sabor de las cenizas que se pegaba a la garganta e irritaba los ojos. Merilko Llewelyn se cubría con un viejo pañuelo la boca y la nariz atando sus puntas detrás de la cabeza. Las ropas oscuras las cubría con una larga capa cerrada, similar a un poncho, de género delgado que le llegaba hasta las piernas. Levantado los costados para sacar los brazos sostenía un pequeño arco recortado, muy adecuado para esa clase de misiones.

El sonido de las espadas cortando la carne y rasgando las vestiduras era más habitual que el de los aceros chocando. Gritos de espanto, llantos, súplicas y maldiciones acompañaban el crujir de la madera torturada por las llamas. La noche se iluminaba con el resplandor del incendio que consumía la ciudad.

—No es una guerra —se quejó el muchacho haciéndose escuchar por sobre el ruido y el pañuelo que cubría su boca. Estaba asustado—, es una masacre. ¡Esta gente no se está defendiendo! ¿Por qué…?

A su lado, Kelz Lledeyn, el viejo maestro que lo guiaba, le dio una fuerte palmada en la cabeza que le dejó todo el desordenado cabello hacia el frente.

—Basta ya, crío estúpido, o tus dudas han de matarte. Somos los ojos del rey, ¿recuerdas? No su boca para hablar o su cabeza llena de algas para andar pensando lo que él no puede. Nuestra misión es espiar e informar sobre el transcurso de la guerra, nada más.

— ¡Pero son inocentes, aldeanos indefensos! Se han rendido, no hay razón para lastimarlos.

—Gracias deberías dar entonces que nos ha tocado el trabajo de espías, ¡bien podríamos estar abajo llenándonos las manos con la sangre de bebés y mujeres! ¿Eso quieres? Deja de quejarte por la mala estrella de otros cuando todavía estás con vida. Este mundo es así, y así debes aceptarlo para vivir, o morirás en él.

Merilko, pálido como la nieve que coronaba las montañas a sus espaldas y que rodeaban a la gélida bahía, no volvió a discutir. En sus ojos ardía la rebeldía que el viejo Lledeyn tanto lamentaba. Un corazón tan noble no era apto para sobrevivir en este mundo, ¿de qué le servía poseer tan sobrenatural talento con el arco si jamás había sido capaz de asesinar a un único objetivo? Debía cuidarlo, por culpa de esa ingenuidad que acompañaba todas las extrañas ideas del muchacho, él siendo ya anciano debía seguir arriesgando su vida para acompañarlo y no dejarlo morir.

Sin embargo, esa noche era distinta, lo sabía, su corazón viejo se comprimía con oscuros presentimientos y más dolor le provocaba ver a su discípulo actuando con una suavidad que no debería haber tenido.

—Parecen animales —se quejó el muchacho al ver, desde los tejados, los ojos inyectados de sangre de los soldados cuando mataban uno a uno a los habitantes de la ocupada ciudad. Las manos del joven temblaban impotentes, deseosas de estrenarse terminando con la vida de uno de los que deberían ser sus aliados.

—No, no como animales, ofendes a la naturaleza; porque los animales sólo matan para comer y vivir. Ellos no, son demonios que matan por el placer de hacerlo. ¡Movámonos!

Su orden fue tanto para avanzar y cumplir su misión, como para alejar al muchacho de aquellas espantosas imágenes que era notorio lo trastornaban. Las calles se teñían de sangre y los soldados resbalaban en los charcos carmesí. Los gritos eran estridentes y desgarradores. El chico estaba llegando a su límite cuando Kelz lo jaló del brazo obligándolo a avanzar.

—Tendremos que separarnos. Cubriré el palacio e intentaré descubrir alguna emboscada que pudiera dañar al ejército. Nunca se sabe las trampas que puede tener un animal arrinconado. Tú, Méril, ve al muelle y espera allá. Vigila si hay algún movimiento extraño e informa al capitán si notas naves, o simples sombras. Ten cuidado, recuerda que emboscadas han sucedido navegando en la oscuridad, ejércitos completos han desembarcado amparados por la noche y el silencio; ¡presta atención y despeja tus orejas!

Merilko asintió temeroso, pero también con deseos de reclamar porque era notorio que su maestro lo enviaba al sector más silencioso de la ciudad, donde no debería ver tanta muerte.

— ¡Corre! —lo jaló otra vez para obligarlo a moverse y le dio un fuerte empujón al despedirlo.

El chico se tambaleó al principio, el viejo lo vio partir con agilidad saltando sobre los tejados, deslizándose como una sombra, tal como se lo había enseñado. Kelz Lledeyn se detuvo un momento, miró las estrellas dejando una blanca estela con su aliento, ni todo el calor del fuego era rival para la fría noche que calaba sus viejos huesos.

—Él es tan joven —clamó arrepentido de todo lo que le había enseñado al niño—, y es tan inocente. No le servirá bien, amo Freyr. Déjelo, se lo ruego, él no le servirá.

"¿Dejarlo?"

Lledeyn escuchó una conocida voz hablándole directamente a su alma.

"¿Me pides que le dé lo que en primer lugar nunca le he quitado? Ése niño es dueño de su propio destino; él escogerá, no tú, tampoco yo."

—Mi señor Freyr…

.

..

Merilko saltó por los últimos tejados acercándose al final del camino sobre los edificios. Se deslizó por la pared hasta alcanzar un puente entre dos torres. Se trepó a la pared siguiente y comenzó a escalar descendiendo por la superficie de la torre hasta alcanzar el nivel de las bodegas de piedra antes de los muelles. Se sentó en la oscuridad en el borde de uno de los tejados frente al mar oscuro, y esperó.

El silencio reinante era opacado por el lejano eco de la matanza. Apretaba los dientes, no podía estar tranquilo. Razón tenía su maestro cuando le dijo que los animales mataban para comer, pero los hombres mataban por placer. No, no son hombres, son demonios. Él mismo se aborreció al saber que era parte de la matanza y nada hacía para impedirla.

Truenos rasgaron el silencio, junto a resplandores de plata que surcaron los cielos. La lluvia cayó con violencia. Alzó el rostro dejando que el agua recorriera sus facciones infantiles. Pero sentía que no podía lavarlo de los pecados que compartía, de los que era culpable por su indecisión.

Se tensó al percibir movimientos en los muelles, creyó distinguir siluetas cruzando entre los edificios amparándose en la oscuridad. ¿Serían enemigos como se lo advirtió su maestro? Se encontraba solo, a lo lejos podía escuchar el tronar de las botas de acero de la más cercana de las tropas que saqueaban las casas cercanas. Quizás tendría una oportunidad de alertarlos si corría hacia ellos. Pero se contuvo de volver, debía asegurarse primero si eran enemigos antes de dar la voz de alerta, contradiciendo así las órdenes del viejo Kelz.

Volvió a moverse por los tejados siguiendo el borde de las bodegas, saltando de una a la otra. La lluvia violenta hacía difícil ver y caminar sobre las tejas empapadas. La capa se pegaba a su cuerpo y reflejaba el brillo del agua con cada relámpago. Pronto pudo confirmar sus sospechas, eran diez o doce siluetas las que se movían acercándose a los muelles. ¿Serían soldados intentando coger una barca para escapar? Las dudas lo mortificaban, podía perdonar a desertores, ¿pero si eran enemigos preparando una emboscada, un contraataque a traición? Su oído, siempre más fino de lo normal como su maestro le decía muchas veces, podía percibir la cercanía de sus aliados a pocas cuadras de los muelles. Si gritaba de seguro lo escucharían a pesar de la lluvia.

Sin embargo, su corazón le decía que esperara. Recordando la matanza no podía imaginar como aliados a esos soldados sedientos de sangre. Debía estar seguro, su conciencia se lo exigía.

Se dejó caer en el empedrado de la calle, antes de los muelles de madera y se ocultó tras unas cajas. Siguió a las siluetas deslizándose entre coberturas. A menos de diez metros de ellos se topó con una amplia avenida de piedra antes del muelle frente al mar, no tendría donde ocultarse. Si quería detenerlos debía hacerlo en ese momento. Apretó los dientes, no pediría ayuda, quería resolverlo a su manera.

—¡Alto! —ordenó dejando el escondite en un rápido movimiento, apuntando con el arco.

Las siluetas se detuvieron. Escuchó el gemido de una mujer y el grito de una pequeña niña. Entonces comprendió su error.

Ante él, un grupo de aldeanos, en su mayoría mujeres y niños, lo miraban con espanto y horror. Uno de los pocos hombres que protegía al grupo con torpeza, lo enfrentó anteponiéndose a los demás y estiró la cuerda de un rudimentario arco apuntándolo en contra del muchacho. Ambos se quedaron paralizados, apuntándose mutuamente con la punta de sus flechas. Méril calculó al observarlo temblar bajo la lluvia apenas sosteniendo esa cuerda vieja y seca; aquel hombre era un novato, ni con toda la suerte del mundo le daría a él en la oscuridad y bajo la lluvia. Un relámpago iluminó mejor sus rostros, la manera en que lo miraban como si él fuera uno de los demonios de los que estaban escapando.

¿Podía culparlos?

¿Podría borrar de su memoria el terror en los rostros inocentes de esos niños al verlo?

¿Era él tan distinto a los otros que habían bañado las calles con sangre inocente?

Merilko, en un acto de osadía, sin bajar su arco, dio algunos pasos hacia el centro de la avenida quedando completamente expuesto delante del grupo. Aquel hombre lo apuntaba con las manos temblorosas, como si en cualquier instante la cuerda del arco pudiera resbalar torpemente de sus dedos empapados.

—¡Papá!

—¡Atrás! —ordenó el hombre intentando aparentar valor—. ¡Atrás! —repitió dirigiéndose a una de las mujeres, seguramente su esposa—, ¡saca a los niños de aquí, llévalos al barco! ¡Todos, váyanse!

—Pero, amor —la escuálida mujer suplicó al que era su marido, cargando al más pequeño de los niños en brazos—, no te dejaré atrás.

—¡Vete!

Merilko se mordió los labios. Se encontraba del lado opuesto a sus deseos. Aquel hombre, valiente y cobarde a la vez, ilógicamente se sacrificaba para salvar a sus hijos, a su mujer, y a esa gente desposeída de esperanzas. ¿Qué conseguiría? Si moría en sus manos, luego tendría que perseguir y asesinar a toda esa gente, y…

Se maldijo a sí mismo ante tales pensamientos que fueron más rápidos que él; ¿estaba calculando las posibilidades, creando estrategias, pensando seriamente en matar a gente inocente? ¿Era por la orden del rey, porque ellos eran sus enemigos? No podía desobedecer tampoco, no era libre de hacerlo. Sus ojos afilados, como los de un cazador, miraron a la pequeña que se abrazó porfiadamente a la pierna de su padre a pesar que este se sacudía para que lo soltara y se la llevaran. Los viejos y las otras familias comenzaron a correr por el largo muelle en dirección de una barca.

—Si mi padre me hubiese amado con el mismo valor que el tuyo —murmuró Merilko, pensando en voz alta, dirigiéndose a esa pequeña que abrazaba la pierna de su padre, cuando sus propias lágrimas se confundieron con la lluvia que empapaba su rostro.

Sería tan sencillo, una flecha rápida y ese hombre no sufriría en absoluto. Merilko no fallaría a esa distancia. Podría acabar con la miseria de ese hombre y de toda su familia de manera piadosa y a la vez cumplir con su deber.

Era su obligación hacerlo.

Ése era su destino.

¿Destino…?

¿Por el destino fue abandonado, por el destino su padre adoptivo quiso matarlo y su madre murió ante sus ojos? ¿El destino quiso que él asesinara a su padre pero fuera incapaz de salvar a su madre? ¿El destino lo hacía igual de inútil para escoger de qué bando del conflicto estar?

Los dedos de Merilko relajaron ligeramente la cuerda.

—Dispara… —susurró el muchacho, como si quisiera infundir de valor a aquel hombre que lo apuntaba con tanta torpeza, e insistió con un desesperado grito—. ¡Dispara!

La orden de Merilko, poderosa como el viento de la tormenta que azotó la lluvia contra las paredes de la ciudad, sacudió a aquel hombre; como si ambos hubiesen compartido la misma visión oscura del futuro, y también el mismo deseo de cambiar sus patéticos destinos.

—¡Dispara! —la voz de Merilko, más fuerte que antes, hizo eco en todo el muelle.

Y el hombre soltó la cuerda, más por obedecerlo que por su propia voluntad. La flecha sin esperanzas cruzó el aire, en el preciso momento en que el cielo enmudeció. Justo para ser escuchado el casi mudo sonido de un golpe certero atravesando una delgada cota de cuero.

Merilko sonrió al sentir aquel dolor que paralizó hasta sus pensamientos. Dio un paso atrás con torpeza. Dejó caer su flecha sin disparar, el arco colgó a su costado de la punta de sus dedos temblorosos. La flecha de material de tercera, con plumas chuecas y una punta oxidada que aquel desesperado padre había tirado, dio en el costado de su joven pecho atravesándolo hasta salir la punta por su espalda.

El niño, tanteando con las manos frías y empapadas las plumas de la flecha que se había clavado en su pecho, no paró de sonreír.

Era un milagro, ¡un hermoso milagro! Que en su enorme dolor lo hizo llorar de alegría.

—Vete… —murmuró con la voz lastimada por la falta de aire al sentir que se ahogaba cuando su pecho por dentro debía estarse llenando de sangre. Tambaleándose, mirando con satisfacción a aquél hombre que, impactado por lo que había sucedido, se quedó paralizado con el arco todavía en las manos y la tosca cuerda aún vibrando—, vete… ¡vete ya!

Pero el hombre no se movió, no podía hacerlo.

Merilko cayó doblando una rodilla. Hincado y desesperado. Descubrió que el hombre ya no lo miraba a él, sino que asustado posó sus ojos más allá de donde se encontraba. El agónico joven maldijo al oscuro destino que todavía insistía en quitarle su victoria, cuando escuchó los gritos y los insultos del grupo de soldados que seguramente lo vieron caer. Sin fuerzas los percibió a sus espaldas correr hacia él.

Sabía lo que sucedería, correrían por su lado, pasarían de él y seguirían hacia los aldeanos hasta masacrarlos por haber herido a uno de los suyos. Pero no lo harían por venganza o justicia, a ellos no les interesaba su vida, sino que lo harían por el mero placer de asesinar a esos inocentes. Tan cerca estaba de finalmente cambiar la vida de unos pocos, su sacrificio, su muerte ahora no le valdría de nada. Comenzó a ver borroso, escupió sangre y las manos temblaban ya no pudiendo sentir el frío de la lluvia.

—Corre… —suplicó con lo último de sus fuerzas.

Pero vio que aquel hombre se mantuvo erguido sacando una vieja y oxidada espada del cinto, como si su plan fuera bloquear con su cuerpo el paso al muelle. Notó también que los aldeanos incluyendo la familia de ese hombre, comenzaban a llegar a la barca que deseaban abordar, y treparon a ella con muchas dificultades. El moribundo Merilko apretó los dientes cuando pudo distinguir a la distancia, con esos ojos prodigiosos que jamás le sirvieron para nada bueno, que ellos tenían problemas para desatar la cuerda empapada que ataba la barca al muelle.

No lo iban a lograr a tiempo.

Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más con los de ese hombre, que confundido no comprendía la razón detrás de su actuar, entendiendo que la herida de Merilko no se debía a la suerte ni a su habilidad, sino al deseo mismo de sacrificarse de ese muchacho.

El tronar de las botas casi lo tenía a sus espaldas, el hombre a diez metros con la espada desenfundada delante de él, el destino dispuesto a cobrar la vida de todos sin ninguna salvación posible. Y él, el más inútil de todos; ¿tan poco valía su vida que su sacrificio no cambiaría nada?

¿Nunca tuvo el poder de salvar la vida de nadie?

—Van a morir si no escapan, vete… —apoyó una mano en el suelo incapaz de mantener el cuerpo erguido.

—¡Mátenlos a todos! —escuchó al líder del grupo gritar a sus espaldas, que corría y ya casi llegaba a su lado.

Merilko apretó los dientes, enfurecido.

¡Al diablo con el maldito destino!

En un arranque de fuerzas que no creía poseer, el joven movió el brazo y ensartó su arco entre las piernas del guerrero en el momento preciso en que éste justo pasó corriendo por su lado, haciéndolo tropezar violentamente. El arco se hizo pedazos, pero más fue la sorpresa de los que seguían al líder, cuando Merilko se puso de pie ignorando el dolor de su herida y cogiendo del suelo la espada del guerrero caído lo asesinó enterrándosela en la espada con certera crueldad.

—¡Vete de aquí, llévate a tu familia! —Merilko ordenó al paralizado aldeano que también se había quedado pasmado con la acción del muchacho, escupiendo sangre con su bramido—. ¡Corre de una maldita vez!

El hombre echó a correr tras su familia por el último tramo del muelle. En el camino alcanzó a sus hijos que cogió con cada brazo e instando a su mujer a seguirle el paso alcanzaron la barca que ya otros ancianos y mujeres comenzaban a desatar para librarla del muelle. El mismo hombre usó su espada para cortar las sogas en su desesperación. Méril, herido pero alimentando sus fuerzas con adrenalina y deseo por combatir al destino, giró con la espada ensangrentada en la mano para enfrentar a los que antes habían sido sus odiados aliados.

Los hombres, asustados por la reacción del muchacho, recobraron sus bríos y cargaron contra él. Merilko se arrancó la mitad de la flecha que sobresalía de su pecho con la mano y esperó. Los ojos volvieron afilarse, como aquella vez en que se enfrentó a su padre adoptivo. Pero ya no era un único hombre al que tenía por delante, sino a una docena de guerreros fuertemente armados que lo duplicaban en peso y tamaño, en armas y armaduras, en comparación a su patético cuerpo y andrajosas telas de cuero y género. La sangre escurría por su boca, cada respiración dolía como si rasgara lo que quedaba de sus pulmones. La mano temblaba con violencia. Su arco partido a sus pies era el triste reflejo de su propio futuro.

Pero sonreía, porque esa noche había cambiado su destino y el de esos pobres inocentes.

¡Sí que lo había conseguido!

Salvar una vida era todo lo que había deseado, poder volverse por su propia voluntad y encarar la muerte en la dirección correcta: su propia existencia tuvo sentido para él.

.

..

Lejos se veía la silueta de la pequeña embarcación surcando las olas de la bahía. La tormenta había cedido a una suave llovizna y el mar se veía tranquilo, de un tono grisáceo cuando el amanecer iluminaba tenuemente la capa de nubes oscuras sobre la fría ciudad. Los vítores de victoria del ejército conquistador se escuchaban por toda la ciudad desde el palacio hasta sus puertas.

Lledeyn caminó lentamente entre los cuerpos. El muelle olía a mar y sangre. Los soldados se apilaban en desgarrador número por todo el suelo; ¿qué clase de bestia mítica podía repartir la muerte con tal salvajismo? Al final del empedrado, al inicio del muelle, encontró el cuerpo pequeño del muchacho sentado en el piso recostando la espalda contra una de las cajas de madera. La espada partida por la mitad y teñida de rojo todavía era sostenida con fuerza por su mano ya fría y rígida, tres flechas, además de la primera, se clavaban en su cuerpo.

Tanta crueldad con un ser tan pequeño y frágil.

El viejo se inclinó ante el cuerpo del muchacho y con el borde de su capa limpió el rostro y los labios de las marcas de sangre y lodo.

Lloró amargamente por su suerte.

—Mi señor Freyr, finalmente te pertenece tal como lo acordamos, tal como me lo habías pedido, maldito señor codicioso de almas. He dado lo mejor de mí por él, por su formación —murmuró cargando el cuerpo del joven en sus brazos, no lo dejaría en manos de los saqueadores: lo devolvería a la naturaleza donde siempre se sintió más a gusto que entre la gente—. Yo velaré por su cuerpo y guardaré el bosque donde ha de descansar hasta lo último de mis días; pero usted, mi maldito señor Freyr, cumpla su promesa; y guarde al espíritu de este niño por una eternidad. Que en los cielos el muchacho alcance la gloria que en este mundo le fue negada.

Kelz Lledeyn lo cargó lentamente por el borde de los muelles, mirando el cielo gris como si deseara ver más allá de los límites del mundo mortal, donde el espíritu de ese muchacho iría a residir por una eternidad junto a los más valientes. Porque de todos ellos, su niño, su aprendiz, sería el mejor.

—Se fuerte, niño. Has que este viejo se sienta orgulloso de ti.

.

5

.

Se movió bajo las sombras de los árboles de Gimle como una hoja más guiada por el viento. El suelo ya no era sólo irregular, porque prácticamente no existía. Toda la superficie se encontraba fraccionada por grietas, las raíces se mezclaban con la roca y descendían por los bordes del abismo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de las profundidades; pero las grietas eran todavía aberturas delgadas de no más de un metro de ancho que zigzagueaban entre los troncos más antiguos, como si todo el bosque estuviera separándose en fragmentos en torno a los árboles creando pequeñas islas que, para su imaginación, flotaban sobre la oculta oscuridad de un abismo bajo la superficie.

Un manto de resbalosas raíces, como el denso cabello de un gigante, cubría el poco terreno que quedaba alrededor de los troncos. Rocas cruzaban el aire como espadas afiladas que escapaban de entre las raíces bajo los árboles inclinándolos, provocando que sus troncos tuvieran formas extrañas y retorcidas. Cristales luminosos se asomaban en distintas partes de entre las raíces tiñendo con colores caprichosos aquel mágico y espeluznante lugar. El musgo era tan denso que colgaba como cortinas de las ramas y formaba complejas tramas en el aire, provocando un ambiente espeluznante y húmedo; y cada vez más frío, hasta sentir que las manos le dolían.

El agua se condensaba en las hojas de los árboles, el alto y denso follaje cerraba completamente el ingreso del sol y del aire fresco. Era como estar encerrado en gigantescas bóvedas de vida vegetal, oscuras e iluminadas tenuemente por los colores cambiantes de los cristales Asgarianos. El agua condensada en las hojas goteaba con tal intensidad desde las copas de los árboles, que bajo la sombra del bosque parecía estar lloviznando en todo momento empapando sus ropas.

Ninguna selva en Midgard podría compararse a la sensación de estar encerrado en un mundo tan oscuro, de aire frío y rancio, impregnado por el aroma de los árboles y musgo, escalofriante, en el que experimentaba la sensación de estar atrapado. Tan exótico y misterioso, bajo la constante y fina lluvia oleosa que se pegaba a su piel, era como si se encontrara en un mundo diferente. Su percepción del tiempo también se encontraba alterada, ¿llevaba horas en ese lugar, o serían semanas, meses? Todo era posible, a pesar de tener claro en su mente que todavía no había pasado el medio día.

No se detuvo, tenía que seguir avanzado porque el tiempo era el enemigo a vencer. Con cuidado no resbaló al correr sobre las ramas más gruesas, a pesar de encontrarse todas cubiertas por una capa húmeda y viscosa de aroma desagradable. En ocasiones se quedaba quieto, colgando de una mano de una de las ramas con los pies suspendidos sobre la oscuridad de una grieta. Miraba impresionado las aberturas profundas y cada vez más amplias a medida que seguía avanzando por el bosque. La sensación de vacío también lastimaba a su conciencia y alma, aquel abismo no era natural; afectaba su espíritu.

¿Habría sido siempre así aquel terreno, tan malévolo a los ojos de un humano? Sería imposible para alguien poder moverse de manera normal, no saltando sobre las raíces o colgando de las ramas como él hacía, o volando como lo harían las hadas. Prácticamente ya no había un suelo que pisar. Aquel pensamiento le provocó una sensación de vértigo, cuando tampoco podía ver el cielo al encontrarse cubierto por tal densidad de hojas que si estuviera de día o de noche, no notaría diferencia alguna. La luz de los cristales provocaba con mayor intensidad que antes la mágica sensación de estar sumergido en un mundo oceánico en lugar de un bosque.

Los arbustos cambiaron, ya no eran hermosas expresiones de la naturaleza, sino que se tornaron en oscuras y retorcidas hierbas. De colores negruzcos y rojizos, y hojas aserradas, o a veces con formas largas y pelillo como las antenas de un insecto, sobresalían de entre las raíces, se enredaban en los troncos y colgaban de las ramas como apéndices carnosos. Se mecían lentamente a pesar de no existir ninguna brisa que justificara tal movimiento. Temblaban en ocasiones a los cambios del aire que provocaba el movimiento cercano como los que él hacía y se inclinaban inquietantemente en su dirección. Temió, sin saber el porqué, pero prefirió no acercarse a nada que no conociera, menos tocarlo. Los hongos comenzaban a abundar y el polen cubría el aire como pequeñas motas que se mezclaban con el agua constante que caía de las hojas.

El aire era irrespirable, saturado de esporas y polen, además de humedad y un inquietante aroma a humus y putrefacción. Cubriéndose el rostro hasta la nariz, agradeció el largo pañuelo de Prisma y su fragancia que le recordaba su razón de estar allí, su propio nombre, existencia y lo llenaba de motivación para no caer en una inexplicable demencia que lo había perseguido desde que entró en esa zona oscura del bosque.

Se detuvo parándose en una rama apoyando la espalda contra uno de los troncos. Casi resbaló. Curioso pasó los dedos por la madera y notó que toda estaba humedecida, casi empapada. Las grietas se hacían más anchas y los troncos de los árboles se distanciaban un poco más unos de otros. Ahora ya no eran ranuras en el suelo entre la vegetación; se convirtieron en amplios acantilados que separaban a los árboles, de dos a seis metros de ancho en algunas secciones. La luz de los cristales hundidos en las sombras resaltaba raíces a metros de profundidad, que se cruzaban de un lado a otro como el cableado eléctrico de una actual ciudad de Midgard. ¡Midgard!, la poblada Tokio que había conocido le pareció en su memoria como un campo de aire despejado y libertad en comparación a la opresión húmeda que sentía en esas auténticas cavernas de vegetación.

Podía ver animales sobrevolando cerca de las copas, donde el denso follaje impedía ver el cielo, como si fuera un techo de concreto. Y no eran aves. ¿Qué clase de criaturas de aspectos exuberantes y horripilantes eran esas? Parecían murciélagos de casi un metro a dos de largo con sus alas extendidas, sin pelaje, de pieles grises, arrugadas y humedecidas, con largas trompas en lugar de cabezas, bocas redondas como las de un gusano adornadas con un anillo interior de pequeños dientes; más parecían serpientes aladas pero con brazos pequeños adheridos a las alas, y patas traseras similares a las de un lagarto. No quiso llamar la atención de tales seres, pero tampoco parecían notar su existencia. Se movían en bandadas, se mecían en el aire como un cardumen de peces lo haría en las profundidades del mar.

Una de ellas se arrojó en la oscuridad dando un lúgubre chasquido que parecía provenir desde el interior de su larga boca, y fue seguida por las otras, cayendo todas en picada en uno de los abismos más oscuros desapareciendo de su vista. Escuchó un chillido similar al de un cerdo degollado. Luego emergieron arrastrándose por las raíces, con las alas plegadas alrededor de delgados brazos que terminaban en garras, sosteniendo con sus bocas tipo ventosas trozos de carne de algo que parecía haber sido un animal con pelaje como el de un mamífero, pero de extremidades escalofriantemente similares a las de un humano…

Se ocultó tras un tronco cuando las vio encumbrar otra vez el vuelo como si en realidad "nadaran" por el aire. Ese sitio le daba escalofríos, porque la creciente sensación de vacío comenzaba a afectar no sólo su alma, sino también sus pensamientos hasta el punto de olvidar que una vez había conocido la luz del sol. Recobrando la cordura apretó los dientes, se dio de suaves golpes en la cabeza, necesitaba mantenerse centrado cuando comprendió que era una influencia externa la que estaba entumeciendo sus sentidos. ¿Veneno? No, era algo más profundo que alguna sustancia que pudiera estar respirando; porque lo afectaba espiritualmente robándole lentamente las energías.

—Tiene que ser el Ginnugagap, no hay duda —murmuró acudiendo a lo que había aprendido en la biblioteca de lord Freyr—. Toda ésta sección del bosque ha de ser la que está sostenida sobre el vacío que existe fuera de los límites del universo—intentó sonreír, más su gesto fue penoso—. Mi suerte va de mal en peor…

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a creer que toda la naturaleza en ese sitio había mutado por verse afectada por la negativa influencia del vacío. Había leído sobre la gran grieta en el universo, una falla en la existencia, un vacío que como una línea cruzaba de norte a sur a todo Asgard por las profundidades bajo el bosque de Gimle. ¿La grieta sería una marca dejada por la misma creación de Asgard como una herida de nacimiento, o producto de la primera y funesta guerra al principio de los tiempos entre hadas y Asgarianos? Eso ya no importaba. Pero lo que sí podía concluir que lo que estaba viendo, era el bosque desmembrándose lentamente sobre el abismo. Quizás, el suelo no se había separado, sino que se había desmoronado y engullido por el Ginnugagap durante los últimos siglos. ¿Asgard estaba perdiendo materia, cediendo al vacío que comenzaba a reducir los bordes del universo? ¿Sería ése en realidad el inicio del Ragnarok, el fin profetizado por las nornas del destino, la destrucción de toda la vida?

Había muchas interpretaciones al respecto con lo anunciado por las "nornas" milenios atrás. Lo más habitual era creer que terribles batallas envolverían en llamas la superficie de los nueve mundos. Pero, ¿y si la destrucción no venía por manos de dioses o demonios, sino por algo más oscuro, como el desmoronamiento de todo Asgard? ¿Tan ilusos eran los señores de Asgard que se empeñaban en fortalecerse para la guerra, en lugar de buscar una solución para salvar la vida de todos de una amenaza mayor, la muerte "natural" de un universo?

Contuvo una maldición. ¿Qué hacía el resto de Asgard luchando por deseos pueriles, cuando allí, en el corazón de Gimle, se anunciaba el auténtico fin? Y sus guerras sin sentido más aumentaban el daño a la vida que comenzaba a escasear en ese universo.

Mientras avanzaba se topó con enormes flores de colores brillantes que colgaban de las ramas más aceitosas, con la misma intensidad que los cristales que se asomaban desde los abismos; tan grandes como una pequeña tienda de campaña con pétalos traslúcidos. Hipnotizado por la hermosa luz caminó sobre una rama más gruesa acercándose a una de las flores. Sintió un aroma dulce, misterioso y seductor. "Aroma", esa palabra le trajo una especie de recuerdo, por instinto presionó el borde de su pañuelo contra la nariz cubriéndose con más fuerza el rostro.

Sintió el perfume de Prisma, y su mente se refrescó al instante y recordó otra vez quién era y lo que hacía en ese lugar. Maldijo asustado cuando la hermosa flor en un instante se transformó ante sus ojos, ya no confundido por el polen venenoso que antes había respirado. Era la misma flor pero grotesca, el aroma dulce se convirtió en el de la putrefacción que podía percibir por sobre el del perfume de Prisma aunque se cubriera la nariz con el pañuelo. Largas lianas como tentáculos colgaban de la flor sobre el vacío. Y espinas como garfios adornaban todo el interior de la misma. Miró a su alrededor y estaba rodeado por esas flores, las que colgaban como campanas de los árboles, en distintos tamaños y luminosos colores, en un lugar del bosque en que los cristales asgarianos se habían debilitado y la oscuridad reinaba con mayor influencia. Notó en el interior de algunas flores que se encontraban cerradas como capullos, siluetas humanas.

Alarmado desenfundó la espada y se acercó a la flor que traslucía aquella silueta acurrucada en su interior. De un certero golpe rasgó parte del pétalo. Los tentáculos temblaron y por un momento creyó escuchar un gemido animal provenir de esas flores. Notó que las flores eran parte de todo el árbol que pisaba, que como otros, poseía una superficie húmeda y grasosa, como un aceite viscoso al que envolvía a las pequeñas criaturas como esos gusanos alados que ahora volvía a ver pero en penoso estado, ya que mareados por el veneno parecían aturdidos, enredados entre el musgo y las ramas descomponiéndose en vida, sin necesidad de caer en las flores como le sucedía a los animales más grandes, o como casi le pasó también a él. Sintió asco y pavor, pero la imagen humana dentro de la flor lo alentó a seguir. Cortó más tentáculos y pétalos. Por un momento el polen volvió a afectarlo cuando saltó en gran cantidad envolviéndolo en una nube verdosa, y creyó ver la luz de otra hermosa flor invitándolo a descansar, como si se tratara de un cómodo refugio.

Maldijo su propia debilidad y lo cortó el aire con la espada deshaciendo la nube de polen. Revelando la bella imagen ser otra horrible flor de superficie dentada con espinos y aroma a muerte. Siguió cortando la flor cerrada y la abrió de un certero corte de espada.

Dio un grito asustado. De su interior cayó sobre la gruesa rama una materia viscosa en grandes cantidades, roja y negra, de un aroma dulzón y desagradable. En su interior venía mezclada materia orgánica que no supo, ni quiso reconocer si era parte de la flor o entrañas de ser animal. Enredándose con un pequeño esqueleto humano.

—¿Humanos, aquí? —no quiso tocar al principio la mezcla, hasta que el líquido se diluyó por la rama cayendo al vacío. Se acercó y con la punta de la espada removió los restos con pudor, se sintió especialmente incómodo al girar una calavera atravesada por una de esas ramas que más parecían por su forma y textura entrañas carnosas—. No, no es humano… ¡No puede ser!

Descubrió junto a los huesos corroídos por el aceite, restos de telas y hojas de Gimle, con joyas de cristal y mucho cabello "humano". Eran los restos de un hada, no cabía duda.

Apretó los dientes enfurecido, eso no era naturaleza, ¡ese árbol no podía ser parte de Gimle! Gimle no devoraba a sus propias hijas. Miró a su derredor y descubrió otras flores cerradas; y por el resplandor de los cristales y las mismas plantas, vio a trasluz más siluetas similares a humanas, en posición fetal en el interior de los capullos. Se cubrió con el pañuelo hasta el borde de los ojos y saltó alejándose de ese lugar. Había para su tristeza descubierto a parte de las hijas de Gimle desaparecidas de la aldea. Lloró por el triste destino de las exploradoras, las que ni siquiera habían conseguido cruzar por ese lugar.

Si hubiera podido quemar ese árbol hasta las raíces, lo habría hecho, pero el peligro a que el fuego se expandiera por todo el bosque aceitoso hubiese sido mortal. Su mente rápida y lógica le impidió dejarse llevar por el arrebato furioso de su corazón. Sentía náuseas ante el aroma del polen del que no podía escapar.

Tras un par de horas moviéndose y corriendo sin detenerse, odiando el aroma que había impregnado su propia ropa, la grieta comenzó a desaparecer y la naturaleza recobró metro a metro su energía. Era otra vez una selva llena de peligrosas y naturales criaturas, como debía ser, y no un lugar de grotescas pesadilla y de vacío abrumador. Fue como escapar de una caverna cuando notó la luz del sol rompiendo entre las copas. Miró hacia atrás y descubrió que el bosque por el que había llegado era como una caverna oscura y hedionda, de ramas y hojas que lo amenazaba.

Bajó de las ramas, otra vez había un suelo firme que pisar. ¡Tierra!, poco faltó para que en su dicha se arrodillara y se echara un puñado a la boca, hasta sabroso a sus sentidos le pareció el aroma del lodo hediondo a hierbas. Atrás quedó la grieta del Ginnugagap y su bosque maldito que pendía sobre el vacío. Otra vez los árboles lo bendecían con su calor y frescura, y con su vida que sentía emanaban tocando su ser. Cuando encontró un pequeño río, no esperó y saltó hundiéndose hasta el fondo con toda su ropa. Quería lavarse de la podredumbre que lo había impregnado. Al salir estrujó su pañuelo y con alegría descubrió que seguía impregnado únicamente con el aroma de Prisma. Respiró profundamente la mezcla de flores y de humedad del río. Era como volver a estar vivo. Pero debía seguir adelante temiendo más ahora, después de su experiencia, lo que podría encontrar en la Torre de Ámbar. ¿Por qué el corazón de Gimle estaba tan cerca de la grieta del universo, o cómo es que la grieta había conseguido abrirse tanto hasta hacerse manifiesta devorando la vida de una sección del bosque?

La columna de cristal de resplandor dorado y anaranjado se alzaba por sobre los árboles. Le costaba seguirla al levantar el rostro, al encontrarse tan cerca hasta que los ojos le dolían. Parecía curvarse en su enorme altura en el cielo por encima de su cabeza desafiando la lógica; como si dividiera la imagen del cielo en dos mitades. Tan distante que no podía ver su cúspide, como si su extremo superior se perdiera y llegara a cruzar el final del firmamento, enredándose con las pocas nubes que se agolpaban a distintas alturas alrededor de las paredes de la torre.

Si esa torre fuera un rascacielos de Midgard, pensó el muchacho con los labios entreabiertos, fácilmente podría alcanzar el espacio donde giraban los satélites inventados por el ingenioso humano que no dependía de la magia.

—El corazón de Gimle, el trono de Ull —murmuró Méril otra vez con voz seria y fortaleza. Necesitaba descubrir la verdad, saber lo que allí se ocultaba. Sólo así podría convencer a la matriarca de la aldea de salvar a su pueblo y permitirles refugiarse en Noatum.

.

..

Corrió como ciervo saltando las raíces. Al volar se encumbró por encima de las ramas, siendo uno con el viento. La fiebre que lo había afectado antes apenas llegó al bosque, lo volvía a dominar. Pero era distinto, ya no sufría de esa locura que lo privaba de la razón. Era más mesurado, como si se hubiera acostumbrado a esa parte antes oculta de sí mismo.

Era sencillo ver el camino, el bosque se lo indicaba. Los árboles que antes le parecían muros infranqueables de verdor, imposibles de identificar unos de otros, ahora le eran tan distintos entre ellos y sencillos de reconocer como los rostros de las personas. Sabía cuando había un ave observándolo, o cuando un animal salvaje escapaba de su presencia. Intencionalmente podía pisar con la ligereza de una hoja, sin detener su frenética carrera, y hasta consiguió cruzar tras un peligroso grupo de lobos de Nifelheim, que inquietantemente comenzaban a dominar esa área, junto con gigantes y grupos armados de trols.

La oscuridad se tornó creciente a medida que avanzaba en dirección de la torre. No era el vacío, sino algo más conocido pero no menos agradable. Era la esencia de Nifhel, de la reina Hel y sus demonios, la que comenzaba a impregnar el bosque. Comenzó a percibir el aroma de las cenizas. Pocos minutos más adelante descubrió restos de hogueras en claros creados con la fuerza inconscientes de hachas inhumanas. Las huestes de Hel debían estar acampando por los bosques y sus pasos se dejaban sentir. Los árboles se secaban y de los animales únicamente comenzó a encontrar cadáveres. La vida dejaba de fluir a medida que se acercaba a la torre. Ya no tenía esperanzas de encontrar algo bueno una vez que llegara a su objetivo.

.

..

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando topó con el borde de un acantilado. Pero no se trataba de un simple risco. Cayó sobre las rodillas incrédulo por lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

—El bosque… el bosque está desapareciendo.

El acantilado era en realidad el borde del terreno del bosque, que como una pared sin límites se extendía ondulante hasta perderse de su vista tanto a la derecha como hacia la izquierda. El tronar escalofriante del terreno, con cada sacudida, anunciaba que otro enorme segmento de tierra, roca y árboles cedía desplomándose; de la misma manera que el hielo de un glacial cedía a las altas temperaturas.

Pero el terreno perdido en lugar de sumergirse en las aguas de un imaginario mar; aquí se hundían en una materia negra y espesa como el lodo, pero ligeramente traslúcida como el agua. El mar negro se extendía desde el borde de sus ojos hasta perderse de su vista en el horizonte. Una mancha oscura que lo dominaba todo. Más sorpresa desagradable le provocó ver que esa oscuridad rodeaba a una pequeña isla de rocas no lejos de la ribera, que es donde se encontraba la base de la Torre de Ámbar. Miró desesperado como cruzar esa oscuridad, y descubrió que las "aguas negras" o como fuera esa sustancia, se encontraba cubierta por árboles, enormes rocas del tamaño de una casa y restos de terreno que flotaban a la deriva, muy lentamente, sobre la sustancia. Al ver la roca lo pensó, y en un acto de valor dio un paso atrás y saltó al vacío.

Al caer sobre la sustancia se hundió hasta el pecho. Aleteó desesperado, no podía nadar, realmente tenía la consistencia el lodo. Se ahogaría y desaparecería como el resto del bosque, temió lo peor, porque su alma le indicaba que la profundidad de ese mar negro se encontraba unida al vacío del ginnugagap. Tardó varios minutos en percatarse que no se hundía. Aterrorizado por la sensación de vértigo de estar flotando sobre un mar sin fondo, viscoso y hediondo a muerte, intentó calmarse y tratar de golpear con las manos para salir de la sustancia. Al final consiguió no sólo librarse sino también descubrir que podía incluso ponerse de pie. Era extraño, imaginar que caminaba sobre el agua. Pero más que agua era como caminar sobre un lodo transparente, negro que por cada paso se hundía hasta las rodillas como si lo hiciera sobre una densa capa de nieve. También era más difícil mantener el equilibrio.

Pocos minutos después se acostumbró y consiguió avanzar hasta el tronco de un árbol que flotaba de costado a medio hundir, y se sentó encima escapando de la materia oscura.

Entonces observó hacia atrás. El acantilado realmente era el borde del bosque como había pensado. Una alta pared de roca y tierra coronada por una hilera de árboles que indicaban el inicio de Gimle. Y seguía sin ver el final de ese mar negro cuando miraba hacia los lados. Era como avanzar hacia el final del mundo. Sabía que del otro lado de ese "lago" negro se debía hallar Nilfhel al suroeste y Nifelheim al noroeste. ¿Entonces, qué era esa extensión oscura?

Miró hacia las profundidades bajo el sol del mediodía. El lodo traslúcido lo dejaba ver hasta decenas de metros hacia las profundidades, donde podía descubrir que estaba toda la materia bajo la superficie llena de árboles, tierra, rocas y cadáveres de animales, y otras criaturas, flotando dentro de esa vastedad oscura. Hundiéndose tan lentamente que él apenas podía notar algún movimiento, como si se encontraran congeladas en el tiempo. Escuchó un tronido, dos más. Vio parte del acantilado desprenderse y caer arrastrando desde las raíces una decena de árboles desgarrados en la materia oscura.

El horizonte no le parecía más alentador. La isla de rocas negras y afiladas como espadas que era la base de la torre de ámbar le parecía tan lejana que calculó demoraría un día o dos caminando sobre esa materia. ¿Lo soportaría tanto tiempo moviéndose en esas condiciones? ¿Quién le aseguraba que más adelante seguiría siendo la materia tan densa como para poder pisarla, y si se hundía, o su alma sería consumida por la locura? Porque la oscuridad y el vacío se hacían tan o más presentes que cuando cruzó el bosque en su etapa más peligrosa.

Tuvo deseos de regresar, pensando que ya no podía más que informar la desgracia que sucedió con las anteriores hadas que habían querido investigar. Apretó los puños, todavía no sabía realmente lo que había sucedido. No podía regresar así a la aldea o la matriarca no le creería. Necesitaba pruebas.

Respiró profundamente, intentó calmar su espíritu y se sentó cruzando las piernas. Una vez conoció a un hombre, su maestro en el arte de la arquería, que le había enseñado a calmar su alma, despejar la mente, convirtiéndose en parte del entorno. Así ahora se relajó e intentó no pensar en nada más que en su misión.

Abrió los ojos y se encaminó hacia la torre. Saltando del tronco y hundiéndose otra vez hasta los tobillos.

.

..

Horas habían transcurrido. Un paso a la vez, cada uno más difícil que el anterior, lo hacían creer que su tarea era tediosa e imposible. La torre no parecía ceder, jamás se veía más cerca. Era como caminar en un desierto infinito de oscuro lodo. La sensación del vacío bajo sus pies era aterradora. Debía olvidar que se encontraba caminando sobre el abismo que daba fin al universo. El sol le daba con fuerza en la espalda. Al detenerse cometió el error de mirar hacia atrás, deseando volver, pero notó que el bosque se veía más lejos que la torre misma. Estaba solo, perdido en la infinita extensión de muerte. Como si se encontrara a la deriva en mitad del océano

En ocasiones podía ver algunas rocas o árboles flotar, y sólo para descansar su mente se trepaba por unos minutos en ellos. Se sentó sobre una gran roca que se encontró durante la penosa marcha. Tenía más de dos metros de alto con una cara plana en su parte superior que le permitió recostarse un momento. Pero hacia las profundidades consiguió notar que esa roca era gigantesca y sólo se encontraba en la punta visible de la misma.

Aire recio y frío lo sacudió. Al principio se sintió agradado al percibir que el viento no había cesado, como antes sucedió durante un largo tramo bajo el bosque, en que aquella pastosa sustancia hedía a putrefacción, a tal punto que casi había perdido la capacidad del olfato por la saturación y el asco que sentía. Luego su descanso se tornó en temor, porque el viento no era otro más que la brisa gélida de Nifelheim, el mundo de hielo que rodeaba a Asgard. Al mirar el horizonte pudo finalmente notar las montañas blancas, apenas distinguibles, por encima de la línea negra de ese mar oscuro de sustancia viscosa, más allá de la torre.

Gimle era la única defensa entre la Asgard de los Aesirs y Nifelheim donde dominaban los gigantes de Utgard y se imponía la ley de la soberanía de la reina Hel. La Torre de Ámbar, el corazón de Gimle, antiguamente se ubicaba, según decían los textos que leyó del estudio de Lord Freyr y que aparentemente nadie más conocía en la actual Asgard, ubicaban a la torre en el centro del país verde. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello, que el bosque había cedido hasta que su anterior centro quedó ahora expuesto fuera de él, en tierras que ya estaban bajo el dominio de Hel? Jamás imaginó algo tan terrible.

Debía conocer la verdad. Pronto llegaría el atardecer, imaginó la oscuridad que allí reinaría cuando anocheciera: sin luz, sobre un manto denso de lodo traslúcido como un mar oscuro. Sería tanta su perdición y angustia como si se encontrara en el espacio eterno y con los ojos cerrados. Y el vacío podría terminar por absorber su alma a la locura.

Tendría que esperar sobre esa roca y guardar las esperanzas que no se llegara a hundir con rapidez. ¿O se arriesgaría a continuar marchando de noche en la oscuridad absoluta? Sabía que el ginnugagap seguía dominando todo ese lugar. Si aquél mar oscuro de sustancia negra no poseía fondo, pues se hallaba sobre una grieta en el universo, el peligro sobre su propia alma sería mayor.

Si tan solo fuera ignorante de tantas cosas: el conocimiento era a veces una maldición dolorosa.

Recordó a sus amigos, cómo sería compartir con ellos esa terrible aventura. ¿Qué habría hecho Rashell?

—De seguro diría alguna broma sobre las chicas de la aldea —se respondió a sí mismo como si estuviera hablando solo.

¿Y Ranma? ¿Qué habría hecho su osado amigo ante una situación tan adversa?

Méril se sonrió. Como si todas las preocupaciones del mundo no existiera. Llevó las manos tras la cabeza y se dejó caer de espaldas acostándose completamente sobre la roca. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

Eso mismo habría hecho su amigo. Y tenía razón, ¿para qué preocuparse cuando ya no le quedaban más energías? Si mañana seguía con vida, si el ginnugagap no lo devoraba hundiéndose en esas aguas durante la noche o su mente no se quebraba ante la influencia del vacío perdiendo el juicio; recién entonces se preocuparía de todo lo demás. No tardó en quedarse dormido, cuando el sol anaranjado que se reflejaba en la infinita torre de ámbar cedió en el horizonte a la lejana línea de árboles que apenas se divisaba como un manto verde sobre el borroso acantilado. En realidad, su situación sobre la pequeña roca flotando en un mar negro era como estar suspendido en el vacío.

.

..

Abrió los ojos. Por lo que más había deseado no despertar en mitad de la noche. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaría. Se sentó desesperado, pero nada cambió.

La oscuridad era absoluta, no podía ver ni sus propias manos. Sentía el ligero vibrar de la roca en la que se había dormido horas antes, la manera en que se movía lentamente sobre la superficie oscura. El sonido del mar negro no era como el del océano; sino que era un constante burbujeo como a una sustancia viscosa moviéndose lentamente en distintas direcciones. Se sentía mareado, perdido, ya no podía imaginar hacia qué lado miraba, o si estaba hacia arriba o hacia abajo.

Una vez leyó en una de esas interesantes enciclopedias de Midgard, sobre los hombres valientes que luchando contra los límites de la física y montados en aparatos tecnológicos que no dependían de la energía de la magia, conseguían surcar el espacio fuera del planeta. Entre las peligrosas condiciones a las que se enfrentaban y preparaban mentalmente, era a la sensación de vacío y oscuridad, sin un punto al que sentirse unidos para orientarse, una de las más peligrosas para sus mentes.

Así se sentía ahora. A pesar de estar sentado en la roca, no podía verla. El vacío le provocaba vértigo. El ginnugagap, la gran grieta en el universo que lentamente devoraba a Gimle, también afectaba a su alma. No tenía apoyo, nada de lo que aferrarse. Cerró los ojos, nada cambiaba, seguía siendo igual de oscuro, e igual de angustiante. Los volvió a abrir, necesitaba una luz, lo que fuera que aferrara su alma a la realidad.

Entonces la divisó. Tan angustiado se encontraba que sus ojos se nublaron; pero en realidad sí había luz. Alzó la vista y, si bien no podía verse a sí mismo o al manto oscuro que lo rodeaba: el cielo en cambio contrastaba con la masa oscura que era la tierra. Todo el firmamento se encontraba cubierto de estrellas, luminosas y radiantes, como si no existiera una atmosfera que mitigara la intensidad de esas lumbreras. Eran tantas las estrellas que podía ver, que ningún cielo antes visto, ni en Midgard, o que tampoco recordara en la misma Asgard podía compararse a esos manchones de estrellas sumergidas en nebulosas multicolores de gas.

Dudó ante sus propios pensamientos. ¡Era verdad, tampoco había un cielo así en Asgard! ¿Estaba todavía en el mismo universo, en el mismo mundo? ¿Seguía dormido?

El resplandor de las estrellas se reflejó en la torre de ámbar. Entonces comprobó que seguía estando vivo y en el mismo lugar que antes. La torre producía un efecto que al principio creyó una ilusión. Como si todo el cielo estuviera fraccionado por la torre, como una línea de luz débil y plateada que cortaba verticalmente el firmamento. No había constelaciones que pudiera identificar o le resultara familiar, ningún indicio en el que apoyarse.

Con seguridad pudo afirmar que ese cielo no era el de Asgard. ¿Sería otro cielo, o sería, por el contrario, el reflejo del vacío que se ocultaba bajo el mar negro? Porque había escuchado historias…

Si lo que veía era una de las caras del vacío eterno, entonces cada estrella en el firmamento sería un universo distinto, lleno de vida, lleno de historias, lleno personas viviendo sus propias alegrías y penas; tanta infinitas posibilidades, quizás donde "otro Méril" pudiera tener una vida completamente diferente, o él mismo como producto de la fantasía de otro ser, no fuera más que un personaje en la historia creada por alguien más. Y él mismo, como parte de todo Asgard, no era más que otra estrella en ese vacío eterno siendo observado por otro curioso, que como él tendría sus ojos puestos en el cielo.

Alzó un brazo, finalmente pudo ver su propia mano en contraste a la luz de esas estrellas. ¿Algún ser estaría como él angustiado, pensando en lo mismo? Y si los universos eran infinitos, ¿existiría la posibilidad que "otro Méril", más feliz, estuviera mirando las estrellas en una noche especial donde el cielo no sería el mismo de siempre, sino una ventana abierta al ginnugagap?

¿Y ese Méril, más feliz, estaría como él estirando su brazo hacia el cielo?

No tardó en dormir y tuvo un extraño sueño, o eso creía, cuando su alma abierta al vacío experimentó voces y sonidos de mil mundos distintos.

.

6

.

"Méril…"

Era un extraño sueño.

"¡Méril!"

Cálido, placentero. No frío o angustiante.

"¡Méril, Méril!"

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se los frotó. Le costaba enfocar la vista cuando todo le pareció borroso. Entonces algo cayó deslizándose por su frente. Eran sus anteojos. Por costumbre se los acomodó delante de los ojos y el mundo cobró formas definidas ante él. En especial la silueta de una chica que lo observaba impaciente. ¿Debía reconocerla? Al principio se sintió fuera de sí, como si por un segundo hubiera sido una persona completamente diferente. Ahora era él, de nuevo, con todos sus recuerdos.

—¿Prisma, qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué hago aquí? Méril, estamos en el salón de la academia. Te dormiste durante la clase.

El chico se frotó el rostro apesadumbrado, pasando las manos por debajo de los anteojos. En su distracción los tiró, pero Prisma, la dulce niña de cabello oscuro y ligeramente ondulado, los atrapó antes que se golpearan contra la mesa. Peinando los mechones de Méril se los colocó otra vez. Las risas y comentarios de sus compañeros de clases provocaron que ambos se sonrojaran.

—Lo siento, es que anoche dormí poco.

—¿Por qué?

—Tuve un sueño extraño.

.

..

Prisma irradiaba belleza con su uniforme de la academia: blanco de líneas azuladas y medias oscuras que cubrían sus piernas. Caminaban por un sendero tranquilo y silencioso, a un costado del río que cruzaba ese barrio de la ciudad, separado de las aguas por una pendiente cubierta de césped. El joven se detuvo un momento y miró hacia donde se suponía se encontraba la capital.

Una enorme torre de concreto y cristal se alzaba por sobre todos los edificios, comenzando en cuatro vértices lejanos en los extremos del distrito, y que ascendían formando una pronunciada curva uniéndose a la torre central, la que cruzaba varias capas de nubes hasta perderse en el cielo. Ni siquiera las demás torres, modernas estructuras de cristal y estilizados diseños, apenas alcanzaban en altitud la primera sección de la gigantesca estructura. El barrio donde vivían se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de distancia, y aún así podían verla como si la tuviera a un par de cuadras solamente.

—Es enorme… —murmuró el joven.

—Méril, ¿estás bien?

—¿Eh? Pero, Prisma, es enorme.

—Estás muy raro hoy, es como si la vieras por primera vez. El palacio imperial está igual que siempre, como todos los días, ¿recién notaste lo grande que es?

La chica se veía un poco preocupada por su amigo y compañero de escuela. El joven Méril se rascó la cabeza. Ese día se sentía extraño y no sabía el porqué.

.

..

Ese día estudiaría con Prisma en su casa. Era la envidia de sus compañeros de la academia, y a pesar que lo negara, no dejaba de sentirse también nervioso por la situación. En la mesa esperaban varios libros. El ventanal abierto que daba al jardín donde dos pequeños cristales hexagonales flotaban sobre una fuente cambiando rápidamente de color a medida que giraban sobre un chorro de agua. Méril se sintió intranquilo, porque no se explicaba la razón para que no pudiera recordar el nombre de ese común adorno de jardín.

Deslizó el libro sobre la mesa y se sorprendió cuando por accidente unos símbolos de luz aparecieron en la superficie, provocando el llamativo efecto como si se encontraban hundidos por debajo de la superficie de cristal oscuro de la mesa. Miró hacia ambos lados esperando estar solo para no sentirse avergonzado de su repentina ignorancia. Tenía la ligera sensación que eso debía ser normal, pero, para él en ese extraño día, no lo era.

Pasó la mano sobre el mismo lugar de la superficie y se volvió a iluminar. Pero esta vez los símbolos se mantuvieron encendidos. Se rascó la cabeza. Presionó con un dedo la mesa por encima de una de las luces y tal como lo supuso se trató de una especie de botón.

Una suave melodía introdujo la aparición de cuatro líneas de luz que aparecieron en la pared. Parecían flotar a un par de centímetros por delante del muro formando un marco. Y con un rápido resplandor el centro del rectángulo cambió mostrando ahora imágenes en vivo, de sucesos importantes que estaban sucediendo en otra parte del mundo, con barras en los bordes de la imagen, como si fuera un noticiario cualquiera, que informaban con esos extraños símbolos parte de la noticia…

¿Extraños símbolos?

Méril se abrió con prisa su libro. Y con una rápida mirada notó que eran los mismos símbolos que él no podía entender. Comenzó a sentir que la espalda se le humedecía de sudor, el pánico lo dominó. Ése era su libro de clases, ¿por qué no podía leerlo?

La dulce Prisma entró en la habitación arrastrando un par de pantuflas, con forma de un adorable animal de felpa que tampoco le fue familiar. Se había cambiado a ropas más cómodas: una pequeña blusa que bailaba coquetamente por encima de la cintura con un estampado únicamente en una de las esquinas inferiores, con la forma de estilizadas líneas que representaban ramas y hojas; y una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas. Tenía un cristal adornando su cabello, y que como un pincho sostenía su ondulada melena tomada ahora como una cómoda coleta. Vio a Méril distraído en el libro escolar y depositó la bandeja que traía del otro lado de la mesa. Cogió un vaso con refresco de un tono verdoso y lo colocó delante de Méril.

—Méril, eres increíble. ¿Puedes estudiar con la televisión encendida?

—¿Qué cosa?... ¡Prisma!

—Estás muy nervioso, ¿de verdad te sientes bien, Méril?

Él no le respondió. Se encontraba pálido.

—¿Vamos a estudiar historia? —Prisma, al momento, se mostró cohibida—. Te agradezco que siempre estés ayudándome, no soy muy buena con los estudios. Pero gracias a Méril he podido mejorar mucho en mis calificaciones.

Había algo extraño también en la actitud de Prisma, más coqueta y enérgica, segura y también despreocupada que no terminaba por convencerlo. Sentía que ella no debía ser así. ¡Nada debía ser como se estaba mostrando ante sus ojos!

—¿Historia?

Al bajar los ojos otra vez al libro, descubrió que ahora sí podía leer los símbolos. ¿Qué le había sucedido hace un momento? Pasó rápidamente las hojas para asegurarse que sí, era verdad, entendía a la perfección todo lo que allí estaba escrito.

—Oh, entonces es verdad. El príncipe dejará Idavollr.

—¿Príncipe?… ¿Idavollr?

Méril alzó el rostro y buscó a Prisma. Ésta miraba atentamente la televisión, o como fuera que llamara a esa imagen suspendida en el aire. Él la imitó.

En la nota de prensa, aparecían imágenes de una gran cantidad de personas. Todas vestidas con largas túnicas o trajes elegantes. Allí se encontraba un joven hombre, de cabello rubio y una elegante coleta. Ojos azules como el profundo océano y una mirada seria, hasta podría decirse conteniendo una gran rabia como si toda esa ceremonia lo mantuviera al borde de la desesperación. En realidad, cualquiera creería que el joven era de actitud fría y distante; no así para Méril que conocía ese rostro y esa misma actitud adivinando la gran molestia que ese joven hombre debía sentir.

—¡¿Ranma?! —exclamó Méril. A pesar de la diferencia del color de cabello, del tono más frío de su piel, y facciones un poco más duras y crueles; aquél joven era la viva imagen de "Ranma".

¿Pero quién era Ranma? Sentía que debía recordarlo, pero no podía hacerlo.

—¿Ranma? ¿Quién es Ranma? Espero que no sea alguna amiga que no conozca… —Prisma deslizó su comentario con un ligero carmín de enfado.

—¿Amiga? No, ¡no!, es un amigo… creo —sus palabras tropezaron para responder. Se sentía aturdido, no comprendía, como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante.

Intentó calmarse y escuchar atentamente lo que decía la comentarista en la televisión.

_"Finalmente como se había rumoreado, nuestro supremo sagrado príncipe inmortal y sucesor al trono de Idavollr, Yngvi Njörd, dirigirá personalmente el nuevo plan colonizador en el recientemente descubierto mundo subdesarrollado UC-101. Un universo llamado por sus propios habitantes nativos como 'Vanaheim'."_

—¿Vanaheim un universo colonia?

Por alguna razón esa idea la encontró sorpresiva y también ridícula.

La periodista continuó su narración:

_"Será acompañado por una importante comitiva de nobles y duques inmortales. Y también lealmente escoltado por el héroe de Idavollr, el apodado y popular 'señor de la muerte' y primo de su excelencia el príncipe, nuestro sagrado general Yngvi Touni. Les recordamos que nuestro sagrado general obtuvo su fama hace casi quinientos años atrás; siendo el único sagrado inmortal que sobrevivió a una vil traición tras una visita oficial a uno de los universos colonia, y siendo apenas un cadete de dieciséis años mortales, se vio obligado a dirigir a un grupo reducido de tan sólo quinientos hombres. Consiguió una prodigiosa victoria sobre un ejército de más de cuatro mil, en la famosa batalla de las tres lunas de Serikah. Además de haber dado la orden de ejecutar públicamente a los más de mil sobrevivientes capturados del ejército enemigo, sofocando así la revuelta."_

La joven mujer que se sonreía con bastante diversión en el momento en que las imágenes de fondo tomaban un acercamiento del famoso "sagrado general Touni". Agregó encantada:

_"Será una decepción tremenda para las seguidoras del apuesto 'señor de la muerte' aceptar su pronto viaje. Esperemos que no demore mucho el proyecto de colonización del nuevo mundo, y tengamos a nuestros apuestos jóvenes regentes otra vez en la sacrosanta capital de Idavollr. ¡Oh!, y ahora, unas palabras de nuestro supremo sagrado emperador, el señor de los cien mundos, el…"_

Méril exclamó apenas vio la imagen de Touni.

—¡Rashell!

—¿Quién es Rashell, ella es otra amiga que conoces…?

—Es un hombre, ¡otro amigo! —clamó impaciente ante la explosiva furia de Prisma que tampoco se explicó.

Prisma retrocedió un poco. Jamás había visto a Méril molesto y se sintió triste por haberlo hecho enfadar.

—Méril, perdóname, yo no quise…

Méril no la estaba escuchando. Las manos sudaban, se sentía confundido, como si su mente se debatiera entre dos recuerdos de dos mundos distintos. De dos personas diferentes que luchaban por su alma. ¿Por qué ese Touni le recordaba a Rashell? ¿Y quién era Rashell? ¿Y quién era ese Ranma de sus recuerdos que se parecía tanto al príncipe Njörd?

¿Estaba soñando ahora?

¿O era que había tenido antes un sueño que todavía lo tenía confundido?

Una cita vino a su mente, que no podía tampoco recordar quién la escribió o dónde la había leído: "_El tiempo y el espacio únicamente existen para cada universo por separado. El vacío que une a todos los mundos no sabe de antes ni después; no existe diferencia entre pasado, presente o futuro. Teóricamente las conciencias pueden volar libremente en cuatro dimensiones distintas entre diferentes universos; siempre y cuando puedan cruzar el vacío sin perderse."_

Entonces apareció el emperador en pantalla. Y Méril contuvo el aliento.

Aquél hombre poseía una particular crueldad que parecía irradiar a través de la imagen. Y aunque se encontrara en otro lugar, podía imaginar que lo estaba mirando directamente a él, con una severidad que le provocó temor; como si él fuera un niño pequeño amonestado por un terrible adulto.

El cuerpo de aquél hombre era recio y alto, pero no mucho más que la media. No muy fornido, pero sí de postura atlética, y de una rectitud tal que el traje imperial parecía seguir la rigidez de su cuerpo con elegancia. De hecho, vestía con una pulcritud que contrastaba con la fastuosidad de los inmortales condes y duques de Idavollr, no usando más que un juego compuesto por pantalones y una chaqueta oscura con un llamativo corte en diagonal que dejaba ver la camisa blanca que se ajustaba de manera cerrada alrededor de su cuello. El rostro era más suave en facciones que su hijo el príncipe, pero de una arrogancia insuperable; tal era su gesto frío, que su fiereza impedía a cualquiera mantener la cabeza alzada ante él. Su cabello era largo y emblanquecido completamente por los años, con una barba recortada con fineza alrededor del mentón y bigote.

Temido, pero también amado. El emperador había sido el antiguo héroe, el primero de los inmortales señores de Idavollr, que consiguió salvar el universo cuando no era mayor que su actual hijo el príncipe Njörd. Superó pruebas imposibles, vencedor sobre enemigos en apariencia indestructibles, y sus muchas aventuras junto a aliados legendarios ya eran parte de la tradición literaria de Idavollr. Salvó a su pueblo de la destrucción y creó un imperio con el poder de navegar a través del vacío.

Los desordenados mechones que colgaban libremente sobre su frente eran un rasgo que quedó de su juventud, siento todavía un hombre apuesto en su madurez que provocaba la atracción de todas las mujeres del imperio, jamás se le había conocido otro amor que no fuera el de su primera esposa, fallecida por culpa de una tragedia.

Pero había cambiado: siendo un héroe para su pueblo, también era criticado por los detractores del imperialismo. Se lo designaba como el culpable del humillante sometimiento que se ejercía sobre los pueblos conquistados, por la barbarie que ocurría en las guerras que nunca se anunciaban a través de los medios. O por la manera en que el imperio sobrevivía devorando la energía de mundos más jóvenes.

"A todos los venceré por proteger a mi pueblo, no importa el precio a pagar. Jamás he perdido una batalla y nunca lo haré"; era su frase más famosa.

Y tras los mechones, el largo cabello blanco con manchones todavía oscuros en algunas partes que revelaban su antiguo color, se lo recogía como una muy delgada pero larga trenza que caía recta hasta el final de su espalda.

Los ojos azules del emperador miraban hacia la pantalla. Hacia él. Y Méril se sintió lastimado: era mucho más parecido ese hombre maduro a aquél que creía recordar, de lo que ya se le parecía el príncipe. Pero en el fondo de esa arrogancia, Méril pudo leer un atisbo de tristeza y de inconformidad. Quizás de arrepentimiento y cansancio.

—¡Méril! —lo llamó Prisma por tercera vez.

.

..

Se detuvo a un costado del río. Con las manos en la cintura observaba el palacio imperial, más en realidad una moderna torre en su diseño. Aquella gigantesca estructura que con sus tres líneas que se separaban de la torre principal, parecía cubrir todo el distrito como una enorme garra, antes de alzarse hasta tocar el cielo con su cúspide. Un cúmulo de nubes se amontonaba en la mitad de la torre, y ya reflejaban los colores púrpuras del atardecer. El sol era tan imponente como siempre, las dos estrellas, la principal y una mucho más pequeña que giraban en torno al primero, ambas juntas se ocultaban en el horizonte.

—"Aquellos que consideran un pecado que un mundo sea alimentado por la muerte de otros mundos, son todos unos imbéciles que no merecen vivir. ¿No es la naturaleza así, no se come un depredador al herbívoro para sobrevivir?"

Méril recordó las palabras del emperador durante su discurso citándolas en voz alta. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

—Pero un depredador cuando muere alimenta la tierra, para que luego ésta de frutos y así alimentar a un herbívoro, y renovar el ciclo. No está bien, Idavollr no es parte del ciclo.

El joven meditó profundamente, con la vista perdida en la majestuosa ciudad de cristal y acero; de concreto y torres afiladas como espadas que desafiaban la gravedad. Luces formaban figuras en el cielo como publicidad para encantar a los despreocupados ciudadanos.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego se relajó al sentirla tras de sí. Giró la cabeza, allí se encontraba Prisma.

—Tú no eres real.

Prisma, al principio triste, sacudió el rostro negándolo. Después se sonrió con nostalgia y asintió.

—¿Cómo lo supiste…?

—La Prisma que conozco jamás hubiera hecho una escena de celos como ésa. Ella es mucho más tímida y gentil.

—Pensé que sería más divertido así —respondió la muchacha—. Lo lamento.

—¿Quién eres, dónde estoy? ¿Por qué siento que conozco este lugar, cuando estoy seguro que jamás lo he visto en mi vida? ¿Qué es Idavollr?

—Somos ecos del pasado, las almas perdidas de Idavollr —respondió melancólica "Prisma", la que por su nueva actitud más serena y madura, a la vez más triste y fría, demostraba que no era la real—. Todo lo que ves es un recuerdo colectivo, de los que nos encontramos aquí encerrados en un mundo que agoniza, pero que no puede morir.

—¿Quién eres?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza, con una sonrisa, como si hubiera encontrado divertida la pregunta del joven.

—Ya no lo sé. Somos las conciencias perdidas de Idavollr. Lo que fuimos ya no lo somos, ninguno es capaz de recordar la individualidad de nuestras almas. Ahora somos esclavos de este mundo que no debería existir.

—¿Y yo…?

—Eres una conciencia errante, un navegante del vacío. Supimos de un mundo donde la gente tenía ese talento: podían separar sus conciencias, y también fragmentos de su alma para crear a otros como ellos al punto de actuar como seres independientes. Pero veo que lo tuyo ha sido más un accidente. Posees la sangre de las espadas de Idavollr, después de todo, no eres tan ajeno al que fue este universo y eso te ha llamado.

—¿Sangre de las espadas de Idavollr, qué significa eso?

—Idavollr forjó muchas armas distintas. No todas se podían empuñar. Algunas se movían por sí solas y como ejércitos conquistadores nos servían. Más rápidos, más fuertes, capaces de utilizar la ciencia de la creación con un poder aniquilador jamás visto; pero incapaces de entenderla o usarla para otros propósitos que no sirvieran para lo que fueron originalmente creados. Pues al final no resultaron ser más que armas de guerra, y aún creyéndose libres o señores de sus pequeños mundos, no seguirían deseando otra cosa más que la guerra, porque para eso ellos fueron creados. Ellos también se nos rebelaron, muchos nos dejaron cuando el príncipe se alzó contra el emperador.

"Prisma" se adelantó cruzando por el lado de Méril. Descendió unos pasos por la pendiente cubierta de césped que separaba el alto paseo peatonal de río mucho más abajo. La brisa fuerte, constante en esa ciudad, sacudía la hierba y el cabello de la chica. Ella miraba la ciudad capital y su majestuosidad. Con sus arcos de cristal que cruzaban el cielo, con los caminos de luz que eran transitados por modernas máquinas impulsadas por la magia creadora, como largas serpientes que llevaban a centenares de habitantes de un lado al otro de la capital.

Toda la luz, toda la energía, todas las comodidades, toda la majestuosidad, todo el derroche de fuerza creadora usada sin vergüenza alguna; que había sido extraída de otro lugar, de otro mundo. Idavollr no era más que un mundo muerto, sin alma, que seguía existiendo al precio de llevar a otros universos a su destrucción.

El cielo tronó, rayos cayeron sobre la ciudad. Las grandes estructuras temblaron, se partieron. Las cúspides de las torres se desplomaron sobre las calles. El grito de los habitantes fue como un coro aterrador de dolor. Méril, asustado, quiso preguntarle a "Prisma" qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

La chica respondió sin necesidad de esperar una pregunta.

—Es otro recuerdo de nuestro mundo. Y "ellos" ya están aquí —giró el cuerpo mirando al muchacho. El viento sacudió el cabello de la chica revolviéndoselo por delante de su melancólico rostro. Teniendo de fondo la ciudad en plena destrucción—. Gracias por la pequeña vida que me has regalado. Cada viajero nos llena de emoción, nos hace poder vivir por pocos momentos una vida que no nos pertenece, y así olvidar el dolor de haber perdido nuestras propias identidades y existencias. Gracias por visitar a este fantasma del imperio olvidado —sonrió —, gracias por la alegría que me has proporcionado con tus propios recuerdos de esta persona —se indicó a sí misma con sus manos extendidas sobre su pecho—, que te es tan amada, y de otros igual de queridos; por tus memorias podré soñar durante un milenio más con vidas y escenas que alimenten el vacío de mi existencia. A pesar de toda la alegría que me has proporcionado, y de tu piedad, te ruego que no regreses aquí. "Ellos" ya saben que estás aquí, "ellos" ha saboreado el aroma de tu conciencia.

—¿"Ellos", quiénes son "ellos"?

—Tu sangre, tu raza, no fue la única arma creada por el imperio. Hay otras, y muchas se rebelaron. Pero "ellos" son la más peligrosa de todas. "Ellos" destruyeron con su hambre insaciable a nuestro mundo, y los otros cien mundos. "Ellos" acabaron con el guerrero invencible señor del imperio, y también empujaron a su hijo el príncipe a escapar de ese otro mundo que prometió proteger.

—¿Vanaheim?

—Ése mundo maldito, que consiguió luchar contra nosotros en iguales términos. Y por el que en nuestra desesperación, al vernos igualados, lo jamás sucedido, nos asustamos. Nuestros sabios liberaron un arma peor que todas las anteriores que nuestro arrogante ingenio concibió; la espada de dos filos que acabó con su propio creador: "ellos" devoran, "ellos" consumen mundos hasta no dejar más que una roca vacía flotando en la oscuridad. "Ellos" no perdonan, mundos jóvenes o viejos, sucumben ante su voraz apetito. "Ellos" ya han olfateado tu alma, descubrieron tu presencia aquí en el universo fantasma que les pertenece, donde son nuestros señores y también carceleros por una eternidad.

Los edificios seguían cayendo provocando enormes destrozos. Y grietas gigantescas cruzaron la capital, engullendo en cuestión de segundos un lago de aguas cristalinas. Revelándose abismos oscuros donde largas columnas de una fuerza que no pudo distinguir, atrapaba y consumía a las naves que flotaban por los cielos.

Escuchó gritos, disparos, explosiones, soldados combatiendo con armas luminosa a criaturas oscuras, sombras que no pudo distinguir; que de sólo mirarla a la distancia le provocaron dolor y una angustia como si hubieran quemado directamente su alma.

Y una nube oscura, marrón, roja y dorada, comenzó a cubrir rápidamente los cielos. Como una cortina densa, una tormenta agitada y venenosa que sabía debía temer. Y sintió algo oscuro en su corazón, un miedo atávico que lo paralizó y lo dejó sin habla.

—Debes irte, navegante del vacío. O "ellos" te devorarán también.

Todo se tornó negro. Después se vio sumergido una vez más en el hermoso mar de estrellas.

.

7

.

Cuando Méril abrió los ojos, ya había amanecido. El reflejo del sol saliendo por las distantes montañas de Nifelheim se reflejó en el costado de la Torre de Ámbar, provocando tal efecto como si existieran dos soles en lugar de uno. Su alma temblaba, víctima de un frío y del vacío que lo rodeaba. Pero ese pequeño rayo de luz le devolvió la suficiente vida como para estar confiando en que no había perdido la vida ni la razón.

No recordaba lo que había soñado, pero se sentía inquieto y se regañó a sí mismo por haberse permitido, víctima del agotamiento, dormirse en semejante lugar. ¿Y si realmente su alma hubiera sido devorada por el abismo? ¡Idiota!, se repitió por tercera vez en su cabeza antes de mirar hacia su destino.

Con una gran sonrisa comprobó que la isla de roca cristalina, la base de la torre, se hallaba a poco tiempo de distancia. Y luego se volvió a reprender a sí mismo; de haberse esforzado un poco más la hubiera alcanzado esa misma noche. Sin más que protestar, se armó de valor y saltó otra vez a la superficie oscura de aquél mar negro y viscoso, confiando en que no se hundiría al igual que ayer. Ésta vez se asustó, se hundió hasta la cintura y se detuvo por la densidad de la sustancia. Pero no cesó de avanzar, debía hacerlo, ¡tenía que alcanzar la torre y descubrir la verdad sobre el destino de Ull y todo Gimle!

—Lo conseguiré, Prisma. Te prometo que descubriré la verdad y regresaré a aldea para convencer a esa matriarca cabeza dura….

Tanto era su estrés y agotamiento por lo vivido, que había perdido todo el amable respeto que antes se forzaba a tener por una autoridad como la matriarca de la aldea. Con las manos empuñadas estaba seguro que de regresar ya no permitiría que las hadas se quedaran en Gimle, aunque tuviera que sacarlas a la fuerza una por una.

.

..

Se detuvo cuando la sustancia negra le llego hasta el pecho. Estaba aterrado. De hundirse más no tendría como escapar. No podía regresar, estaba a menos de treinta metros de la ribera de la isla de roca. La torre se veía tan inmensa de cerca que ya no la podía seguir hacia el cielo, y tan ancha como un castillo completo a pesar de ser de caras lisas como una barra de cristal. Entonces lo presintió, "algo" que se movía bajo él. Al mirar, a pesar de la oscuridad de la sustancia pudo ver, como sombras en un cristal ennegrecido, una enorme sombra que "nadaba" por las profundidades y cruzó debajo de él. Era enorme, como una serpiente de decenas de metros de longitud. Apretó los dientes, evitó incluso respirar, trató de ocultar toda presencia de su espíritu como había aprendido a hacerlo. ¿Qué clase de criatura podría nadar en aquella sustancia, a sus anchas por encima del vacío? Con lo que ya había visto, al imaginar una criatura de tamaño tan espantoso, tembló. Finalmente el último tramo de ese ser desapareció de su vista. Parecía que se encontraba a salvo.

Se esforzó por continuar. Se hundió hasta el cuello. La densa sustancia le impedía moverse con libertad. Cuando ya alcanzaba sus orejas, sintió algo sólido bajo sus pies. ¡Era roca! Había alcanzado la ribera.

Tardó más de lo que hubiera querido en alcanzar el borde y al salir, sucio y hediondo con ese líquido, recostó la espalda contra una pared de rocas afiladas que apuntaban hacia el exterior. La piedra era negra con manchas de líneas azules y rojizas con la forma de los relámpagos. Una densa neblina comenzaba a caer, quizás una nubosidad que sólo cubría a la pequeña isla. En sus desesperados jadeos percibió algo más. Contuvo el aliento, guardó silencio.

Eran gruñidos y pisadas.

—¿Trols? —pensó en voz alta al reconocer ese tipo de lenguaje soez y primitivo, acompañado de gruñidos más que expresiones, en tonos de voces inhumanas.

Sacó el arco. Sacudió la cuerda tirando un par de veces de ella para que soltara el oscuro líquido que todavía se pegaba a sus armas. Y con una flecha en la cuerda trepó por entre las rocas.

Apretó los dientes. Él sabía que no sería sencillo. Ahora recién comenzaría su trabajo y sería mejor olvidarse del cansancio por todo lo demás vivido.

Toda la isla desde las alturas le pareció un bosque de afiladas piedras apuntando hacia el cielo y hacia el exterior, y notó, como si fuera un cordón de pequeños cerros, hileras de esas afiladas rocas formando líneas en espiral alrededor de la base de la torre. La base misma parecía estar compuesta de altas estacas de cristal ámbar, enormes, más que las rocas, como una corona de pinchos en el centro desde el que nacía la torre como una estaca más ancha y recta que las demás. Dándole la ilusión que la gigantesca torre era en realidad un rayo de luz congelado, que había escapado recto hacia el cielo tras una explosión también congelada en esa forma de puntas de ámbar.

Su atención fue hacia una explanada entre las rocas, donde un gran campamento militar se alzaba a los pies de la torre.

—Son trols, ¡y los estandartes de Nilfhel! No es posible, esos monstruos controlan la Torre de Ámbar.

Y con la torre, esas bestias controlaban también al corazón de todo Gimle. El bosque finalmente se encontraba en manos del reino de Hel. Sus dientes crujieron. No, no todavía, ellos no parecían encontrarse dentro de la torre. Pero al mirar de nuevo la estructura que reflejaba en sus lisas caras todo lo que ocurría en la tierra y en el cielo, ¿sería como una construcción, con un interior habitable, o únicamente una pieza sólida de cristal?

Comenzó a deslizarse entre las puntas más altas, donde la formaba ocultos senderos entre las afiladas estacas. Desde su posición en altura comenzó a seguir la cúspide de las colinas rodeando y acercándose al campamento. Definitivamente era una base militar. Los brutos trols forjaban armas de guerra, afilaban el metal en ruedas creadas con la misma roca que parecía más dura que el acero. Las chispas de luz se confundían con el hedor del humo del fuego negro de las brazas. Los estandartes de Hel se encontraban junto a las banderas de Svartalfaheim, el reino de los elfos oscuros que bajo el yugo del rey Alberick habían traicionado a Asgard, convirtiendo a todas las tierras del oeste de Gimle en un bloque unido en contra los dioses de Asgard.

Y Gimle quedaba atrapado en el centro de la contienda.

También vio a algunos gigantes. No tan temibles ni poderosos como había sido su destruido señor Eggther, el gigante hechicero al que Ranma derrotó en Midgard. Sonrió encantado, saber que uno de esos monstruos ya había caído en manos de su amigo lo hizo sentir un poco mejor y más confiado. A pesar de todo, esos guerreros armados que parecían fortalezas vivientes de tres metros o más de altura, no le pareció una buena señal. Se preparaban para una invasión. ¿Avanzarían contra la aldea, ellos ya conocían del paradero del refugio secreto de la última línea de defensa de Gimle en esas tierras cerca de la aldea? Ya no quería pensar en la suerte de las demás aldeas al oeste y al sur de la torre; porque ya ni siquiera el bosque existía en esa dirección. Por suerte no encontró demonios en el campamento, habría hecho su trabajo más difícil, pues esos seres podían olfatear las almas de los mortales: y Méril ahora no era un einjergar, sino un mortal resucitado por la oscura y misteriosa magia del dios de la muerte Yngvi Touni, del que su amigo Rashell era su reencarnación.

Todavía no sabía si Rashell era una segunda personalidad poseída por el alma de Touni; o, como sospechaba con mayor temor y recelo, en realidad Rashell era el auténtico Touni pero sin recordarlo… Quizás, al recordar todo su pasado cuál de las dos personalidades dominaría al final en su amigo: después de todo siempre había sido un malévolo, mentiroso y maquinador personaje. No, no era tiempo para temer por ello, aunque le pesara que para resucitarlo Touni ocupó y sacrificó la existencia de las almas de muchos einjergars que destruyó completamente enviándolos al vacio eterno, al ginnugagap, perdiéndose sus existencias para siempre de ese mundo. Contuvo un escalofrío, "¡Méril!", se regañó, "¡deja de pensar en eso!".

No podía desconcentrarse. Si tenía una deuda que pagar por su nueva vida, un pecado que limpiar además de los tantos que comenzaban a acumularse en secreto por el sólo hecho de existir, él debía a lo menos hacer algo bueno antes de desaparecer. Cómo lo había hecho en ese muelle, siglos atrás, cuando todavía era un midgariano. ¡Debía hacerlo, siempre, esforzarse al máximo, hasta el último aliento que quedara en su frágil e inútil cuerpo!

Y los recuerdos de sus últimas horas como un mortal, siglos atrás en Midgard, también lo hicieron pensar en aquel viejo llamado Kelz Lledeyn, uno de los más grandes arqueros que había conocido.

Se sentó en el suelo doblando las piernas. Cerró los ojos y con el arco a su lado respiró profundamente. Aspiró y expiró. Dejó que el pestilente aroma del humo, el hedor del mar oscuro que los rodeaba, la esencia de los trols, sus propias ropas húmedas y malolientes; todo entró por sus narices y evitó sentir asco. Más, debía ser uno con todo lo que lo rodeara. Y la extraña sensación animal que antes lo había poseído, regresó para darle valor y confianza, pero también más ira contra esos seres que habían mancillado el bosque sagrado.

La mano tembló con fuerza, y necesitó sostenerla con la otra cuando el deseo de comenzar a atravesar las gargantas de esos monstruos con sus flechas le llenó la boca de saliva. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo, por qué ese celo hacia el bienestar del bosque? Dejó de pensar, debía actuar: explorar el terreno, conocer al enemigo, su número y fuerza, también buscar más pistas sobre la real situación de la torre. Todo eso le había enseñado Lledeyn.

Méril se deslizó por una pendiente, topando con los pies en las rocas puntiagudas como si fueran pequeños frenos en su caída, hasta alcanzar el fondo de la explanada. Dos trols discutían por un trozo de carne cruda. El joven se deslizó detrás de ellos, cruzando entre una tienda a la siguiente. Se tiró al suelo deslizando la espalda para quedar justo detrás de unas cajas, evitando así que un grupo que patrullaba lo viera. Se mantuvo quieto, calmado, con las piernas un poco dobladas acostando la espalda en el suelo como si pudiera tomarse en ese momento una siesta, y los ojos bien abiertos perdidos en el cielo. Sosteniendo el arco con una mano y la flecha cruzada en la cuerda con la otra sobre su cuerpo. No había temor, tampoco impaciencia. Y esperó a que la patrulla siguiera su camino.

Se sentó bruscamente, miró en ambas direcciones. Continuó.

Rápidamente contaba el número de las fuerzas enemigas, no perdía detalles de las armas en sus grotescas garras o las que se amontonaban sobre repisas toscamente hechas con varas de madera y cuerdas. Cada vez notaba que había más y más tropas atestadas en los extremos exteriores del campamento. ¿Cómo hacían esos monstruos para cruzar el mar de lodo negro? ¿O cómo él, confiaba en que no se hundirían?

Pronto su alma percibió una conocida esencia que saboreó como la miel en mitad del amargo ajenjo. ¡Eran hadas! ¡Vivían!

—Deben tener prisioneras.

Se deslizó siempre siguiendo el límite exterior de las enormes tiendas de campaña. Pero ante el riesgo de quedar expuesto, y en su deseo de introducirse para buscar a las prisioneras, las dudas lo torturaban. Su trabajo era explorar la torre y conocer la situación de Ull, o confirmar su ausencia. Exponerse a ser descubierto no sólo pondría en riesgo su vida, sino la de su misión. Fríamente dio un paso hacia la dirección correcta. Pero se detuvo.

—Ranma… Rashell… ¿qué habrían hecho en mi lugar?

Sonrió a medias. Giró en la dirección opuesta y se introdujo entre cajas apiladas dirigiéndose hacia el interior del campamento. Agazapado se movió bajo la línea de las cajas, siguiendo a un grupo de trols que caminaban del otro lado.

—Tú oler feo —gruñó uno dándole un manotazo a su compañero—, apestar a humano.

—¡Yo no, gran tonto, tú ser el que oler a humano!

Respondió el manotazo con otro más fuerte, y pronto se armó una trifulca entre los dos trols, que llamó la atención del resto. Méril sonrió, ¡bendita estupidez! Y continuó aprovechándose del momento. La suerte quiso ayudarlo, cuando cruzó corriendo y agazapado un largo tramo por el centro de un patio de armas entre grandes tiendas de campaña, cuando ninguna bestia vigilaba por estar divertidos y riéndose de la trifulca.

Apoyó la espalda al deslizarse, dejándose caer contra una caja que se remeció ligeramente. Pero su prisa fue justificada al haberse encontrado de frente con un gigante que justo giraba en su dirección. El gigante se mostró confundido, habría jurado ver algo raro. Se inclinó por un lado de la caja. Méril se deslizó hacia el otro. Luego el gigante, tras retroceder, miró por el otro lado. Méril repitió la misma acción en sentido contrario.

El gigante, impaciente, alzó la enorme caja con ambas manos. No había nada detrás.

Sobre la caja, en el aire, Méril colgaba usando las manos y pies con desesperación. Se asomó por el borde, no sabía qué hacer si ese enorme monstruo lo arrojaba. El gigante tiró la caja, y ésta se destrozó contra el suelo. Armas saltaron por todas partes.

Otro gigante lo regañó. El primero se rascó confundido. En su espalda Méril colgaba de los hombros del enorme ser.

Tras dar un rápido salto y ocultarse en otra hilera de cajas, avanzó con cautela alejándose de los gigantes. Se encontraba en el centro de un grupo de tiendas. Si no se cuidaba podría ser descubierto en cualquier momento, y de cualquier dirección no importando lo bien que pudiera cubrirse. Una gran tienda se asomaba en el fondo. Dos guardias la vigilaban. Pero era un lugar solitario y no vio más compañía en el pequeño patio ante la misma. Tendría que arriesgarse, y estiró la cuerda del arco.

El trol cayó fulminado por una flecha que atravesó su garganta. Su compañero alcanzó a abrir la boca asustado mirando al que había caído, cuando una segunda flecha le dio en el costado de la cabeza. Méril corrió entre ambos cuerpos, los miró un momento. Su suerte estaba echada, pronto descubrirían aquello y buscarían al culpable. Pero salvar a las prisioneras se convirtió en su prioridad.

Tenía una forma de hacerlo. Cuando tanteó su pecho sintiendo el amuleto de cristal oculto bajo su camisa.

.

..

"_Prisma depositó el amuleto sobre su mano, era de un metal oscuro, con la forma de ramas y hojas que rodeaban un trozo de cristal en bruto de resplandor verdoso, unido a una cadena. Ambos se encontraban sentados en un pequeño escalón de los tres que separaban el piso de tablas de la casa en la que se encontraba hospedado el muchacho en la aldea, y la plataforma del balcón que daba hacia la fría cascada._

_ —Es una piedra portal. Está vinculada a la aldea, te permitirá volver hasta aquí en un instante una vez que descubras la verdad._

_ —Un cristal de portal, es un objeto muy valioso —Méril examinó con divertida obsesión la joya, revelando su naturaleza curiosa que le provocó una sonrisa a Prisma—. Increíble, ¿cómo lo obtuviste?_

_ —Pertenece a la aldea, es de la matriarca —respondió tímidamente._

_ —¿Se lo pediste a ella, por mí? ¿Y accedió a dártelo? —el joven se rascó la cabeza—. Ahora que lo recuerdo ni siquiera la señorita Ireva tenía uno de estos cuando viajó al Valhala. Nuestro regreso hubiese sido mucho más sencillo si se lo hubiera dado a ella al principio. Me preguntó cómo es que aceptó ayudarme, pensé que me quería muerto o algo así._

_ —Es… es que no lo hizo —Prisma comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente sobre el vestido—. Lo descubrí cuando ella ocultaba sus posesiones con celo en un cofre, como si no confiara en nosotros desde que os hospedamos con ella en su morada._

_ A Méril le costó poco adivinar lo sucedido. No podía creerlo de ella, no de la tímida y nerviosa Prisma._

_ —Espera… ¿Lo robaste?_

_ —N-no, claro que no. Yo… yo sólo lo tomé prestado._

_ Méril no respondió. Observó el cristal. Sí, era un tesoro valioso. En Asgard los cristales de portal, que permitían transportarse mágicamente de un lugar a otro como hacían los dioses con su magia, eran extremadamente difíciles de conseguir y más de crear. Además los había de distintas propiedades: los más comunes dentro de su ya natural rareza, eran como ése, se los podía reconocer por su intenso resplandor verdoso y plateado; y únicamente servían para un uso en una sola dirección. Los más raros eran los que podían utilizarse más de una vez, o que no estaban vinculados a un único lugar. Se rumoreaba también sobre la existencia de un par de piezas legendarias que se decía podían hacer viajar libremente a su dueño, incluso abriendo pasos entre Asgard y la lejana Midgard a voluntad; pero los rumores también decían que esas joyas fueron creadas antes de la fundación del Valhala, por una ciencia que ni siquiera los dioses de Asgard recordaban ya._

_ —Gracias, Prisma. Creo que le daré un mucho mejor uso que oculto bajo los cojines de esa matriarca._

_ —Lo siento, Méril. Debes pensar que soy una persona horrible, yo jamás…_

_ —No, no lo creo. Por el contrario, Prisma, pienso que eres muy valiente._

_ —Pero he hecho algo indebido, y tú…_

_ —Has hecho lo correcto por tu pueblo —Méril ya no se sentía de ánimo para defender a esa matriarca y sus cobardes reglas que condenaban la vida de tantas hadas inocentes por culpa de un obsesivo capricho—. Mientras más rápido consiga regresar, más pronto podremos sacarlas a todas de Gimle. Lo lamento, Prisma, por no estar dispuesto a proteger el bosque, no a costa de más vidas inocentes. Debes creer que soy un cobarde por desear tanto abandonar a Gimle…_

_ Prisma lo interrumpió cogiendo la mano de Méril entre las suyas, y llevándola a su pecho la estrujó como si fuese algo preciado contra su corazón. Ella no notó el intensó sonrojo que estalló en la cara del muchacho al notar el peligroso lugar en el que se encontraban sus dedos, y que Prisma no parecía haberse dado cuenta._

_ —El señor… Méril, lo lamento —sus labios temblaron producto del miedo y la emoción—. Méril… sólo Méril —asintió como si se estuviera regañando a sí misma. Aspiró profundamente y continuó—.Para mí Méril es el más valiente de todos los guerreros de Asgard._

_ —Prisma, eso no es verdad…_

_ —Lo es. Todos los guerreros piensan en matar, la solución más fácil para sus problemas es siempre lastimar a otros. Pero tú, Méril, piensas en salvar aún pagando un alto precio. Eso es auténtico valor…_

_ —Prisma…_

_ —¿Sí? —ella, emocionada, inclinó ligeramente el rostro en su dirección. En su ansiedad y nervios, su mente comenzaba a soñar con algo más que en palabras no se atrevía a pronunciar, acercándose cada vez un poco más al joven héroe._

_ —Mi… mi m-mano._

_ Prisma bajó los ojos y recién se percató que tenía la mano de Méril presionada con fuerza en su pecho, entre sus pequeños e insinuantes senos que se dibujaban con más fuerza en su aplastado vestido. También se sonrojó, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, y notando como los dedos de Méril temblaban, cerrados, en un heroico esfuerzo como si por fuerza evitaran tocar más de lo que ya rozaban._

_ —¡Lo siento!_

_ Lo soltó y con bruscamente retrocedió girando el cuerpo, dándole la espalda al atolondrado muchacho. Méril no sabía qué responder. Miró el amuleto y tuvo un presentimiento oscuro: él no regresaría a la aldea…_

_ Se acercó a Prisma, la cogió por el hombro y con brusca suavidad la obligó a girar. Ella alzó el rostro un momento. Después lo inclinó ocultándose de él. El joven cogió las manos de Prisma entre las suyas._

_ —Prisma, ¿puedo pedirte algo?_

_ Ella asintió._

_ —¿No me odiarías si yo… yo…?_

_ —Méril puede pedirme lo que desee. Yo jamás lo odiaría…_

_ Méril dudó aquello, sabiendo que su petición podía ser algo muy peligroso. El joven tragó con dificultad. De no creer que la muerte lo acechaba, jamás se atrevería a ser tan osado._

_ —¿Puedo… puedo besarte?_

_ El silencio se tornó incómodo entre ambos. Prisma se tensó y sus dedos apretaron los de Méril._

_ —¡Perdóname, no debí pedirte eso, es sólo que yo... yo…! —trató de retroceder, pero sus manos quedaron atrapadas entre las de Prisma que no lo soltó. Al quedarse sin argumentos guardó silencio, y más calmado, además de avergonzado hasta el punto de desear ya haber salido en tan peligroso viaje y desaparecer para siempre en las profundidades de Gimle._

_ —Ya dije —Prisma susurró su respuesta, con mucha dificultad, como si su pecho no fuese capaz de aspirar el aire que su cuerpo necesitaba en ese agitado momento—… que Méril… puede pedirme lo que quiera…_

_ —¡Pero no quiero que me des nada por obligación! ¡No es gratitud lo que quiero de ti, Prisma! —estalló furioso el muchacho, al creer, en ese momento, que los sentimientos de Prisma la forzaban de una manera que él no deseaba. No por sentirse en deuda con él, eso jamás lo toleraría._

_ Ella negó suavemente. Una nueva confianza había nacido en el corazón de la niña al haber escuchado la petición de Méril. Y supo, como él, que esa podría ser la última vez que estuvieran juntos en esa existencia._

_ —No es gratitud lo que siento, tampoco deber. Aunque Méril no fuera el héroe de Gimle, aunque Méril fuera otro muchacho más de Midgard. Desde ese día en que nos conocimos en las calles de la ciudad humana de Nerima, lo que he sentido por Méril no es obligación —levantó el rostro quedando justo delante de él, cuando sus mechones se enredaron y la punta de sus narices toparon con recato—. ¿Por qué Méril es tan lento? —protestó, con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos humedecidos, sonriendo con ternura—. Hace mucho que yo estoy preparada y deseando…_

_ Él no la dejó terminar, recorriendo finalmente la poca distancia que todavía los había separado, hasta ese momento."_

.

..

Ahora estaba seguro, sus presentimientos no fallaban y sería mejor que los escuchara más en el futuro… si es que todavía tenía uno al que aferrarse.

Entró en la tienda y la mirada fue desoladora. A un costado de la misma había un brasero y algunas herramientas de metal. Del otro extremo colgaba una hada de la aldea, la joven parecía inconsciente con las ropas rasgadas atada por las muñecas a un arco de metal. En el fondo de la tienda, las demás sobrevivientes, con los rostros inclinados, los vestidos maltratados, algunas heridas, y más que las marcas de su piel: sus almas quebrantadas y corazones destruidos, parecían no tener conciencia ya de lo que sucedía a su derredor. Cuando otros dos trols reían ante ellas. Y una de las bestias jalaba a una de las chicas del brazo haciéndola gritar ante la protesta de otra de sus compañeras, que suplicaba la cogiera en su lugar.

La bestia pateó a la que quería defender a su amiga empujándola al fondo de la jaula donde las otras la ayudaron. Entre lágrimas, la que cogieron gritó como si la estuvieran lastimando de muerte, aterrada como jamás había escuchado antes.

Sí, sí había escuchado gritos como esos; de las mujeres de una antigua ciudad en una época oscura que había sido invadida por demonios con caras de hombres. Entonces supo que lo que pensó entonces no estaba errado: humanos o bestias, todos era demonios a sus ojos cuando cometían tales infamias. La mano del joven tembló alrededor del arco, y en un acto inusitado, lo dejó caer al piso llevando la mano a la empuñadura de su espada. Con la otra mano empuñó la daga larga.

—¡Suéltala ahora, maldito monstruo!

El trol reaccionó al instante girando para ver al que se había atrevido a interrumpirlo. Todavía con la boca abierta y la enorme lengua negra asomada, cuando divertido había querido lamer la piel de joven, a la que sin soltarle el brazo la que tenía colgando penosamente del piso. Su compañero, el otro trol armado con un sable, también giró. Las bestias eran corpulentas, cubriendo sus cuerpos con trozos de metal y cadenas a modo de armaduras. Méril en comparación era pequeño y frágil, pero sus espadas brillaron en ambas manos con la misma frialdad con que sus ojos también resplandecían; como si fueran la luna llena en una noche de invierno.

—¿Un einjergar? ¿Aquí? ¡Invasores!

—¡Mátalo!

El trol armado saltó sobre el muchacho. Lo que su compañero vio fue un destello de plata, sangre negra desparramándose sobre las paredes de género de la tienda, y el brazo del trol cayendo con su arma todavía aferrada a los mugrosos dedos. El trol gimió herido de muerte, cuando Méril había cruzado ambas armas por delante de su pecho en aquél rápido movimiento. Sin dejarlo, el joven se arrojó con el hombro contra el enorme cuerpo del monstruo. Nadie esperaría que tal golpe tuviera efecto por la diferencia de tamaños, pero el choque fue para el herido trol como el puñetazo de un gigante que lo hizo encogerse. Y como si estuviera abrazando al muchacho se inclinó sobre él.

Méril en aquél momento separó sus brazos estirándolos, cortando como parte de una danza, alzando ambos sables verticalmente buscando el cielo con la punta de sus armas. El Trol dio otro paso hacia atrás. La armadura se partió en dos, y su vientre y pecho se abrieron, dejando caer un montón de sangre negra y entrañas al piso. Hubiera gritado de dolor, pero la espada de Méril también alcanzó su rostro partiéndolo en dos. Tal brutal ataque heló incluso la sangre de un monstruo como el del otro trol que observaba. Y ya no vio a un enclenque oponente, sino a un fiero einjergar con el corazón frío de un Aesir; porque los había visto combatir, y los dioses eran por lejos los guerreros más crueles, mucho más que los ya fuertes einjergars que les servían.

El muchacho se mantuvo erguido, con el rostro ligeramente inclinado y la mirada glacial puesta sobre su nueva víctima que lo esperaba. Las hojas de acero brillaban entre las manchas de sangre negra que las cubrían.

El trol tendría una única oportunidad de atacar. Bestia cruel y astuta, arrojó a la chica que todavía sostenía del brazo, de un cruel jalón que la hizo gritar de dolor, en contra el joven guerrero. Méril no se sorprendió, sino que en un inusitado movimiento avanzó y la atrapó abrazándola contra su pecho, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos sin soltar las armas. El trol aprovechó la distracción y lo atacó con una pesada maza de acero. Las otras hadas gritaron, una de ellas, confundida, llamó al Méril por el nombre de "Ull"; al creerlo el señor de los bosques que caía sobre sus enemigos con furia vengadora y la velocidad del viento de Gimle.

Al verse atacado, y con una chica en los brazos, Méril reaccionó girando para cubrirla con su espalda.

La maza haría trizas sus huesos, lo aplastaría junto con esa hada, eso pensó el monstruo cuando lo atacó con toda su ira dejando caer la maza.

El sonido del metal chocando contra otro metal sacudió la tienda. El suelo vibró. El trol balbuceó forcejando incrédulo. Su maza había sido detenida por la pequeña espada de ese enano guerrero, que en el último momento la había cruzado por sobre su hombro protegiendo la espalda, empuñada con una sola mano en una postura que no le habría permitido tener la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo, aunque midiera dos veces más y tuviera tres veces mejor musculatura.

Los ojos de Méril, mirándolo por encima de su hombro, le anunciaron el error que había cometido y el precio que pagaría por ello.

Soltó a la joven hada, dejándola caer sentada al piso.

—Perdone mi brusquedad —murmuró con amabilidad a la chica que en esa situación contrastó con su rostro frío y mortal.

Y rugiendo con clara voz de adolescente, empujó con la espada hacia arriba levantando la maza del trol, superándolo en un intenso forcejeo. Viéndose libre giró por debajo del arma de la bestia y estiró el otro brazo arrojándola a quemarropa la cuchilla. El arma se clavó el cuello del trol. Gimió ahogándose en su propia sangre.

Pero no sufrió mucho más, porque a diferencia de ellos mismos, Méril era un guerrero piadoso. El trol, asfixiándose por la mortal herida, lo vio dar un brinco por encima de él, con el torso girado y la espada cruzada por detrás de su cuerpo. Cuando el joven movió el brazo cortando el aire con un nuevo destello del metal. Al caer con una rodilla en el piso, y la espada en alto, también se desplomó el cuerpo de la bestia a su costado, y su cabeza girando por el otro.

—¡Mi señor Ull! —clamó con el rostro bañado en lágrimas la misma chica a la que había salvado, mirándolo ya no asustada, sino conmovida por la violenta belleza, y la calma fría que la hizo sentir segura de nuevo a pesar de los tormentos que había vivido.

—¿Ull? —Méril giró hacia atrás creyendo, en su agitación, que el señor de Gimle había aparecido también allí. Pero no se encontró a nadie. Recién se percató que la hada se estaba dirigiendo a él.

.

..

Méril desató a la hada que colgaba del arco, atrayéndola a su cuerpo con delicada ternura. La depositó suavemente en el piso entre las demás. Las chicas ante cada palabra dejaban caer sus lágrimas. Algunas, torpemente, le narraban sin detenerse los sufrimientos que habían vivido desde que fueron atrapadas.

Eran guerreras, orgullosas representantes de Gimle. Y tras haber sobrevivido la mitad a la emboscada de esos monstruos en los límites del bosque, lamentaban después haberse rendido y no haber muerto todas tras el ataque. Prisioneras habían sufrido más horrores de los que Méril era capaz de repetir en sus recuerdos. Y en silencio, prefirió omitirlos, no preguntándoles más de lo que ya en su dolor confesaban. Muchas más habían muerto desde ese día en que fueron apresadas víctimas de las torturas y del maltrato de esas bestias.

Apretó los puños impaciente. Si no hubiera estado jugando a ser el héroe, de no haber fanfarroneado con Prisma; si hubiera llegado un día antes, ¿se habría salvado otra más de esas jóvenes hijas de Gimle? Se odió a sí mismo por no haber estado allí antes, como si realmente se tratara de su responsabilidad. Y su disculpa fue acompañada de un lamento profundo que sacudió su voz.

—Lo siento…

Ninguna de ellas respondió. Pero la chica a la que había salvado posó su mano sobre el brazo del joven.

—Gracias —le dijo suavemente. Haciéndolo entender que le debían a él la vida, y no sus miserias.

—Todavía vive —dijo una de ellas, la que antes valientemente había querido proteger a su compañera, al tomar las manos de la que estaba inconsciente.

Méril, con recato, se desprendió de su bufanda, y estirándola como una manta al haber estado enrollada, cubrió el cuerpo lastimado y semidesnudo de la inconsciente chica.

—¿Lo logrará?

—No nos quedan fuerzas para curarla con nuestra magia, y no existen medicinas ni hierbas a los pies de la torre… —contuvo un gimoteo.

Para todas ellas, el deplorable estado de la torre era de un dolor indescriptible. No por nada se decía que la Torre de Ámbar se encontraba en el centro de Gimle, en el valle más hermoso de todo Asgard donde las flores eran de cristal y la vida pululaba a tal punto que las rocas tenían la voluntad y la sabiduría de los hombres. Ahora convertido en un mar de lodo viscoso y negro, sin fondo, que devoraba lentamente a todo Gimle en la oscuridad del vacío eterno. Y que también, se enteraba ahora, estaba royendo la fuerza espiritual de la torre, cada vez más debilitando al corazón de todo Gimle.

La Torre de Ámbar era el centro de la vida de todo el bosque, si caía, el bosque de Gimle moriría también. Quizás, pensó el joven, eso deseaba Hel para destruir la última defensa de Asgard. Y temió que eso pudiera condenar a toda la vida de ese mundo.

El joven jamás imaginó en ese momento que las implicancias del final de la Torre de Ámbar, y Gimle, también afectarían a un universo entero.

—Si regresaran a la aldea, ¿ella podría salvarse?

—No a tiempo.

—Estamos débiles.

—Jamás podríamos escapar de este lugar.

—No podemos volar, ellos… mis alas… —una hada lloró penosamente. Otra la abrazó con fuerza intentando calmar sus espantosos gimoteos.

Eran guerreras orgullosas como las que vio en la aldea. Ahora, con sus vidas sostenidas por un suspiro y el valor abandonándolas al punto de desear más la muerte que la vida. Méril se compadeció, y más odio a Hel y sus esbirros por destruir no sólo la vida, sino también las almas de los seres más hermosos de Asgard.

Escuchó ruidos lejanos, movimiento de tropas dentro del campamento.

—Nos descubrirán si seguimos aquí —dijo el joven, al que las hadas conocían ahora como el campeón enviado por su matriarca para salvarlas… si ellas en realidad supieran que habían sido abandonadas por su amada líder. No obstante, el joven no tenía deseos de lastimarlas todavía más en sus corazones: las necesitaba con fuerzas y esperanzas si quería que ellas sobrevivieran.

Se metió la mano bajo la camisa y extrajo la valiosa piedra portal. Algunas de las hadas la reconocieron al instante. El muchacho de un jalón cortó la cadena que rodeaba su cuello.

—Abrirá un porta directo a la aldea.

—Estamos… ¡estamos salvadas!

—Les dije que nuestra matriarca no nos abandonaría, les prometí que vendría la ayuda. ¡Sabía que si resistíamos estaríamos salvadas!

Derramaron más lágrimas, ahora de alegría y autocompasión. Méril se sonrió. Hace tantas horas que no sentía un poco de alegría que también fue contagiado por la emoción de esas jóvenes maltratadas. Se puso de pie y se ubicó en un espacio más despejado de la tienda con la piedra en la mano.

—Es un portal de un solo uso, así que una vez abierto deben entrar rápidamente.

—¿Nos escoltarás de regreso?

—No puedo hacerlo —Méril observó directamente a la que parecía ser la líder del pequeño y penoso grupo—, debo averiguar todavía lo que sucede dentro de la torre. Mi misión es descubrir el paradero de Ull, y por qué él permitió que sucediera esto.

—Nuestro amado señor Ull jamás nos hubiese abandonado. Yo… temo lo peor.

—Es peligroso —la chica a la que salvó durante su encuentro se aferró a su brazo. Parecía asustada, con ese tipo de temor en el que no deseaba soltarse del único que la hacía sentir segura en su frágil estado mental—. ¡No debes morir, debes venir con nosotras! La torre ha estado silente por siglos, Ull ya no vive para nosotras…

—Hermana, no blasfemes en contra de nuestro señor Ull.

—Pero yo…

—Está bien, sé cuidar de mí mismo —con ternura el muchacho, que en ese momento su autoridad lo hacía ver mayor a los ojos de las agradecidas hadas, tomó la mano de esa chica y la obligó a soltarla—. La aldea las necesita. Estamos preparando una evacuación, por eso vine por ustedes —mintió—. Pero deben decirle a la matriarca todo lo que han visto y vivido aquí. Ella debe saberlo, debe entender que no existe ninguna gloria en morir luchando contra estos monstruos: si es que morir puede ser suficiente para ellos.

—¿Nos iremos de Gimle?

—¿Dónde, dónde nos refugiaremos?

—¿Eres un einjergar, viviremos entonces bajo el yugo de los Aesirs, ese finalmente será nuestro destino?

—No… les prometo que existe un lugar del otro lado del mar de Asgard. Una ciudad que no se encuentra controlada por los Aesirs. Allí es donde escaparán y estarán seguras. Deben creerme.

—Tal… tal lugar no existe.

—¡Sí el señor Méril lo dice debe ser cierto! —clamó la chica más pequeña, a la que había salvado. Parecía creer más fielmente en su salvado que en las tradiciones de Asgard.

—Es verdad…

—Pero eres un einjergar, un perro de los Aesirs.

Las demás gimieron enfadadas contra una de ellas, que a pesar de haber sido rescatada, miraba con recelo al muchacho como si no fuera mejor que una bestia de Hel. Méril suspiró, incluso en esa situación los prejuicios y odio antiguo podía cegar las conciencias. Cogió la mano de la misma que había protestado, y contra su voluntad la llevó a su propio pecho. La chica hizo un gesto de asco, más luego, se sintió desconcertada.

—¿Lo entiende ahora? —dijo el muchacho con una timidez que ellas desconocieron, revelándoles finalmente la auténtica naturaleza tímida y tierna del joven.

La hada abrió los ojos, lo que sentía al tocar el pecho de Méril era claro, pero a la vez imposible.

—N-no… no eres un einjergar.

—No lo soy.

—¡Eres un midgariano auténtico!

—Sí, soy un mortal.

—Eso es imposible —clamó.

—Los midgarianos no pueden venir a Asgard —dijo otra.

—¿Entonces el señor Méril no es un einjergar? —preguntó la más pequeña, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Imposible, ¡imposible! —repitió la líder.

—Sí, tan imposible como que existiera un lugar en Asgard libre del yugo de los dioses. Entonces, ¿es que yo no existo tampoco? Pero si existo, ¿existirá también el lugar del que les hablé?

Ellas asintieron, lentamente y con solemnidad.

—Estamos en tus manos, señor Méril —dijo la líder, con humildad—. Creeremos en todo lo que nos digas.

—Prométanme que no permitirán que nadie en la aldea se quede. Allá hay problemas, no todas están convencidas de mis palabras, como ustedes. Por eso requiero de la ayuda que puedan darme, necesito que las hagan entender del peligro que viven, y que deben evacuar Gimle ahora. Estas tropas se preparan para avanzar, someterán a toda la aldea si no hacemos algo rápido. Sus hermanas podrían… —no le gustaba recordarles lo que habían sufrido, pero debía hacerlo—, ellas podrían sufrir lo mismo que ustedes.

—Haremos lo que nos pida el señor Méril.

—Nuestras vidas están en sus manos, einjer… digo, joven midgariano.

—Por favor, no arriesgue así su alma. Regrese con nosotras, ya no hay nada más que descubrir.

—Hice una promesa —dijo Méril—. Por favor, les pido que hagan lo posible por salvarla también —agregó preocupado, mirando a la que se encontraba inconsciente y malherida.

—Ella vivirá —dijo la líder con confianza, cargando a su inconsciente compañera con la ayuda de otra de las chicas—, si volvemos ahora a la aldea, lo conseguirá. Vivirá gracias a ti.

"Vivirá gracias a ti". Finalmente se sentía otra vez agradado por poder cambiar un nuevo destino. Pero la última vez que lo había conseguido, y que se sintió de la misma manera, él…

Arrojó el cristal al piso y éste se quebró. Los trozos brillaron y levitaron formando un anillo, con un círculo mágico que apareció a sus pies. Retrocedió rápidamente e instó a que todas las hadas entraran en el círculo. Un pilar de luz las envolvió. El zumbido y la luz le pesaron al joven, comprendiendo que podrían llamar la atención desde el exterior cuando todas las paredes de género se estremecieron producto del violento vendaval. Debería haberlas sacado del campamento antes de abrir un portal tan notorio en ese sitio, pero pensó en la hada lastimada, que no podrían mover a escondidas de ese lugar sin arriesgar más su vida.

Las hadas y Méril cruzaron por última vez sus miradas. El joven asintió con una amable sonrisa que las conmovió. Y dentro de un intenso resplandor plateado desaparecieron.

Méril suspiró aliviado, otra vez se encontraba solo.

O no tan sólo.

Escuchó ruidos, un grito de alerta y pisadas tronando fuera de la tienda.

—¡Están muertos, fue un perro de los Aesirs! ¡Den la alarma! ¡La alarma!

El joven se tensó y empuñó con fuerza la espada. Aquellas voces de bestias en la entrada de la tienda confirmaban el peor de sus temores: había sido descubierto.

.

8

.

Corrió evitando las flechas que zumbaban por encima de su cabeza. Se cubrió detrás de una de las afiladas rocas. Era mucho más ágil trepando por las pendientes afiladas y riscos que el numeroso grupo que lo cazaba. Sin embargo, se encontraba en una isla, sin escape posible más que prolongar lo inevitable. Todo el ejército enemigo se movilizaba para seguirlo, y comenzaban a rodearlo.

Las flechas de Méril eran certeras. Descansaba en un punto alto, apuntaba, tiraba dos, tres veces, volvía a correr escuchando las maldiciones lejanas por los que había liquidado. Ni siquiera los gigantes se salvaban de sus tiros. En una ocasión vio a uno cubierto con una armadura de pies a cabeza liderando al grupo, amenazándolo cuando lo arrinconaron en un cerro sin escape alguno. Apuntó...

La flecha entró por el agujero del casco traspasándole el ojo y la cabeza al gigante. En medio de la confusión que su disparo había provocado, corrió hacia el acantilado que le cerraba el camino y dio un largo salto. El viento de Gimle lo impulsó como si fuera un milagro, y cayó del otro lado el acantilado dando ruidosos tumbos. Escuchó una lejana orden de sus airados perseguidores.

—¡Arqueros! —rugió el comandante de las bestiales huestes.

Se levantó velozmente, con desesperación, y tras correr otros cinco metros se arrojó al suelo deslizándose, para detenerse y rodar hacia un costado poniéndose a cubierto tras una roca pequeña. Justo en el momento en que el cielo se oscurecía por causa de una lluvia de flechas negras. Acurrucado se protegió, cuando tronó a su derredor como una tormenta el intenso sonido de las flechas estrellándose contra las rocas. Apenas hubo salvado del peligro, dejó su cobertura, se levantó rápidamente esquivando el pequeño bosque de flechas clavadas que dejaron sus atacantes. Cogió algunas rápidamente, las guardó en el carcaj y una la colocó en su arco tirando la cuerda. Y sin detenerse giró el cuerpo hacia atrás apuntando en una fracción de segundo, buscando la cabeza del furioso comandante de las bestias.

Otro disparo, otra víctima.

.

..

La persecución había durado casi todo el día. Los colores del cielo cambiaron a los del atardecer y el sol volvía a reflejarse en la silenciosa torre, ahora envuelta en un intenso carmín dorado, como un espejo ante el cielo cada vez más nostálgico y oscurecido. Había conseguido librarse por un momento de sus perseguidores, pero no tardarían en encontrarlo otra vez. Numerosas tropas peinaban el terreno y pronto debería volver a correr y matar en ese agotador juego con final previsible; uno muy malo para él. Entre afiladas pendientes de roca, su refugio seguro, el muchacho descansaba la espalda mirando hacia la torre. Examinó su carcaj con un gesto de resignación.

—Sólo me quedan tres flechas.

Había ocupado todo lo que tenía. Su espada se quebró contra el escudo de un gigante que en una emboscada le había cortado el camino. Lo asesinó con la cuchilla cuando saltó por detrás del enorme ser aferrándose a su cuello que cortó con la facilidad con la que en el pasado había despellejado a un venado. Era tan sencillo hacerlo ahora: matar. Siempre estuvo allí su instinto que le decía como hacerlo, una fuerza tan intensa que temía, y había evitado con porfía durante su existencia. Sus propios actos, y el placer que sentía al matar a esos monstruos, le revelaba lo pecador que en realidad era. Se sentía un mentiroso, un hipócrita, alguien que era tratado como un amigo cuando en verdad había asesinado a su padre adoptivo, provocado con su inútil existencia la muerte también de su madre adoptiva. De la misma manera permitió la muerte de tantos aldeanos. Sí, había salvado a unos pocos en sus últimos días como mortal en Midgard; pero eso sólo era una excusa que no podía acallar la culpa que lo carcomía por no haberse rebelado antes, por haber permitido tantas muertes más. No poseía ninguna excusa.

Era un cobarde y un asesino; por actos o por omisión.

No merecía el momento feliz que el destino le otorgó al lado de amigos como Rashell y Ranma; tampoco era digno de haber conocido a la señora Akane y su cálida familia; a Millia, a Nina, a Sergus, Orrish, Dante, André, Kertos y también al capitán Belenus. No merecía haber probado la paciencia de la dama Freya. No merecía haber conocido a Ámbar y Zafiro.

No era merecedor del respeto de nadie. Todos estaban engañados. En el fondo él siempre había sido un asesino, nada más. Entrenado como tal por Lledeyn a pesar que siempre se había negado a probar sus habilidades hasta esa funesta noche. Y después en Jarnvidr, cuando sus instintos asesinos lo habían superado otra vez.

Iba a morir, estaba seguro de ello. Por segunda oportunidad perdería su valiosa vida mortal, y esta vez sería definitivo; y quizás también era lo correcto.

Porque tampoco merecía haber conocido a Prisma, empañar su inocencia con la oscura existencia que él poseía. Por un momento realmente se creyó ser ese Méril alegre e ingenuo que podría haber dejado todos sus pecados atrás.

Aspiró profundamente, retuvo el aire por mucho tiempo en su pecho. Y exhaló. Era triste, le había dado su manto que enrollaba como una bufanda a esa hada para cubrir su cuerpo. Ya no le quedaba ni siquiera el aroma de Prisma; y envuelto en la esencia de la sangre, la putrefacción y las cenizas, le era imposible ya recordarlo. A lo menos, tenía la memoria de que era un aroma dulce.

Y los pequeños labios de Prisma sabían a los frutos del bosque. Se sonrió con triste ironía: tampoco podía recordar el sabor dulce, cuando su boca estaba seca y con el gusto de la sangre de sus labios partidos.

Realmente no merecía nada, pero se lo habían dado todo. Era feliz. Imaginó que las hadas que había rescatado transmitirían su mensaje. Después pensó en Prisma con preocupación: ella no estaría dispuesta a dejarlo atrás. Pero confiaba en su hermana Ámbar. Ella comprendería, el mensaje oculto tras las hadas que había enviado de regreso con su única piedra portal. ¿Escapar? Aunque se marchara en ese momento, cruzar el mar negro y el bosque oscuro de regreso le parecía como a un milagro, y no alcanzaría a hacerlo en el tiempo límite. Menos ahora si es que por un golpe de suerte conseguía evadir a sus perseguidores.

¿Volver al mar negro, exponiéndose sin protección alguna, para que las flechas enemigas hundieran su cadáver por siempre en la oscuridad? Si iba a morir, lo haría dando la cara. Eso se lo había enseñado su amigo Ranma, y se sentía orgulloso de poder compartir el mismo destino. Pero no aún, debía primero llegar a la torre, conocer la real situación de Ull y del lugar más sagrado de Gimle; aunque fuese únicamente para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Tres flechas le quedaban, las volvió a contar sin esperanzas. Los dedos le dolían de tanto haber tirado la cuerda del arco y sangraban un poco. Una era suya, maravillosa saeta creada con los mejores materiales de Asgard; la segunda, la última que había rescatado de todas las flechas enemigas que consiguió recuperar; y la última, esa hermosa flecha con cabeza de cristal que había recibido a los pies de Yggdrasil. Sería un desperdicio usarla en un trol. Tenía ahora sospechas del ser que se la había otorgado: por eso necesitaba llegar a la torre, debía saber la verdad.

Colgó otra vez el carcaj en su espalda, asió con firmeza el arco, tiró de la cuerda desgastada de tanto disparar. Habían sucumbido más de cien enemigos en la persecución, y lamentaba no tener más flechas para llevarse a otros tanto consigo en la muerte.

.

..

La suerte estaba de su parte por última vez. No había encontrado a ningún enemigo camino a la torre. Quizás sus perseguidores creyeron que trataría de huir cubriendo los bordes de esa pequeña isla en medio del mar negro. O tal vez, esos monstruos temían acercarse a la Torre de Ámbar. Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, ya no le importaba. Sentía los brazos entumecidos, le era difícil pensar con claridad.

Se escabulló por las últimas rocas afiladas, las montañas de estacas negras eran más abundantes, casi no dejando un camino claro a medida que se acercaba a la torre.

El asombro lo volvió descuidado. Ante la torre, tal como había visto a la distancia, el cristal de ámbar parecía ser la réplica de una explosión solidificada por la eternidad, con puntas de cristal como un sol estirándose en todas direcciones. Los cristales de ámbar, como espadas, también emergían por todo el suelo en el pequeño valle alrededor de la torre. El suelo era negro, cubierto por cenizas como si se tratara de arena, en la que sus botas se hundían hasta los tobillos.

Luego pensó, con sorpresa, que aquello no era producto de los engendros de Hel. ¿Y si las leyendas sobre el hermoso vergel a los pies de la torre eran falsos, o ecos de una época tan antigua como Asgard? ¿Sería posible que las hadas creyeran en algo que no habían visto por sí mismas durante siglos?

Los peligros del bosque, la grieta del vacío, y todo ese mar de sustancia oscura por encima del abismo, que era el final del universo, no podía tratarse de una obra generada en unos cuántos años, ni siquiera en siglos.

La mismísima matriarca había hablado como si jamás hubiera conocido a la Torre de Ámbar en persona. Más todas la veían en el horizonte y creían en la belleza de sus historias. ¿No le había contado Ámbar, la hermana mayor de Prisma, que las hadas cristal nacían de las piedras que se encontraban sembradas por todo Gimle, restos de la Torre misma? ¿Y cuándo esos cristales surcaron los cielos? Le bastaba con mirar a su derredor, los cerros que lo rodeaban, estacas de piedra o cristal negro que rodeaban formando líneas en espiral que se alejaban de la torre. También parecían mirar hacia el exterior, como las ondas congeladas sobre el agua de una explosión. O líquido negro cristalizado, el mismo líquido del mar oscuro y viscoso que rodeaba esa isla, pero congelado por la eternidad.

Todo tenía forma en su mente ahora, y le pareció grotesco. Las hadas estaban engañadas, la torre había sufrido ese daño hacía milenios. ¡Milenios que Gimle estaba siendo devorada por el vacío! ¿Qué significaba esto, los Aesirs lo sabían también y callaban?

¿Lo sabía Ull, del que decían la torre era su trono?

¿Y no son todas esas marcas de una terrible explosión, de un desastre que hubiera sido capaz de ocultar al mismo sol durante semanas? ¿Por qué ninguna hada lo sabía?

O ninguna nacida en los últimos siglos, en la era gobernada por los Aesirs...

Se inclinó y cogió las cenizas entre los dedos. La llevó a su rostro y olfateo. Parecían ser cenizas milenarias, restos de los árboles que allí una vez moraron.

—La Torre de Ámbar siempre estuvo así... no es posible.

Dejó caer las cenizas y alzó el rostro. Entre los cristales dorados y anaranjados, una abertura, que era notorio había sido creada con posterioridad cavando en el mismo cristal, guiaba a unas escalinatas donde una gran puerta lo esperaba.

Caminó levantando un manto de cenizas con cada uno de sus pasos. El atardecer despuntaba por encima de las afiladas rocas como espadas que desafiaban a los cielos, como mudos testigos de la ira que allí tuvo lugar. La torre más le pareció ahora un rayo de luz cristalizado que atravesaba el firmamento.

Sentía, podía sentirlo. Ira, mucha ira, no como la oscuridad de Hel, sino otro tipo de sentimiento. Cada paso levantaba silenciosamente más cenizas que eran llevadas por el viento frío.

No era viento de Nilfhel apestado a muerte, tampoco la brisa fría y cruel de Nifelheim, se había equivocado. Ésa era la brisa fuerte que alimentaba a todo Gimle. Lo comprendía, el aire era cándido por los árboles que suavizaban con bondad el mensaje que se perdía antes de llegar al resto de Asgard.

Pero allí nada podía ocultarse. Lo que sentía era la voluntad de Gimle, era el corazón de Gimle.

Era ira, y deseo de muerte. Gimle no era un bosque bondadoso: Gimle era una voluntad que deseaba la destrucción de todo, víctima de una antigua ira, e una venganza. Del dolor que junto con el vacía parecía roer el alma del bosque entero; no, más, el alma de todo el universo de Asgard.

—Gimle... —sus labios temblaron, sentía los ojos irritados, el dolor de Gimle lo traspasaba con el mismo deseo de destruirlo todo. Destruir a los malditos Aesirs, destruirlo también a él cuando sentía en una parte de su alma un intenso rechazo; y en la otra mitad una inusitada piedad—, ¿por qué, por qué deseas que todos mueran, incluso tus hijas las hadas? ¿Por qué?

Además de la ira, sintió asco. Como si algo horrible estuviera entrando en su pecho. Pero no era él, sino era el sentimiento de Gimle y comprendió lo que sucedía. Giró lentamente a los pies de las escaleras con el arco en la mano. Allí, en la entrada de ese pequeño valle entre paredes de roca negra y afilada, el ejército enemigo lo observaba. Eran más de cien, y lo tenían cercado.

Gimle sentía asco por esas criaturas que lo invadían.

Méril, a pesar de conocer que se encontraba perdido, fue infundido por la ira de Gimle y llevó la mano al carcaj. Tanteó las tres flechas, escogió la suya, con punta de Mithril Asgariano y madera de los robles de Gimle. Apuntó.

Las bestias no se movieron a pesar de la ira que destilaban sus ojos sangrientos. Parecía que no podían pisar el campo de cenizas, como si fuera un lugar sagrado. Pero tampoco preparaban sus flechas para dispararle. ¿Qué esperaban?

En aquél instante los engendros de Nifelheim se apartaron dejando un pasillo entre ellos, y lentamente comenzaron a bajar las cabezas con temor. Una figura, una silueta, caminaba con autoridad entre ellos. La larga capa ocultaba también su rostro. Aquella silueta se detuvo ante el campo de cenizas y pareció observarlo. Méril tembló, como un viejo recuerdo que no podía del todo ver.

Un bosque, una mujer, un grito, un sonido, un flecha y luego el llano de un bebé. Nada de eso debería poder recordarlo, pero esas imágenes lo asaltaron con dolor. Era Gimle quién se las estaba transmitiendo. El arco tembló en sus manos. Una mitad de su alma le decía que disparara sin dudar; la otra mitad de su alma le pedía que esperara.

La figura avanzó, posó el primer pie sobre las cenizas, después el otro, caminó a su encuentro. La brisa de Gimle también lo rodeó, como a él.

"Lo odio", escuchó en su corazón el sentimiento de todo Gimle; "pero también lo amo".

Lo único que Méril tenía claro en ese momento, es que ese ser era el que dirigía a los ejércitos de monstruos. ¿Sería un demonio enviado por Hel, o un representante del oscuro Loki, enemigo de Freyr y de todo Midgard que había conspirado en contra de los mortales? No se decidía a disparar o hablar, su rostro palideció, cuando se sentía incapaz de contener los gritos de Gimle dentro de su pecho, casi tan doloroso como los propios. ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

El misterioso hombre alzó la mano, empuñaba un corto bastón, como un trozo de rama hermosamente tallado, pero que poseía todavía en parte la superficie natural de los troncos. Y el bastón se extendió, como ramas que crecieron rápidamente enroscándose, con hojas y pétalos, formando un hermoso arco largo. Méril reconoció aquél arco.

La capa cayó, el hombre se reveló ante él como el mismo ser que se le había aparecido a los pies de Yggdrasil, en casa de Prisma. El cabello castaño y desordenado bailaba por la bondad de la brisa. Los ojos oscuros y profundos, crueles, lo traspasaron. Su rostro bello y frío lo perturbó haciéndosele familiar. Y lo comprendió todo, el terrible juego del que había sido víctima y la más dolorosa traición.

—Ull... ¡Tú eres Ull de los Aesirs!... Por qué... ¿Por qué traicionaste a Gimle?

El hombre no respondió.

—¿Estás dirigiendo a estas bestias, estás atacando al bosque que juraste proteger? ¿Permitiste que torturaran a esas pobres hadas, que las asesinaran sin hacer nada?

Siguió sin responder.

—¿Por qué? ¡Ellas confiaban en ti, todo Gimle confiaba en ti! ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?... ¡Por qué, demonios, por qué!

Ull de los Aesirs posó su otra mano en el aire y tiró al momento que una cuerda de luz que apareció formada por la energía creadora. Una flecha también de luz se materializó lentamente, formada por pequeños destellos como las hojas de los árboles llevadas por la brisa. Lo apuntó también.

Méril se tensó, aferró con más fuerza el arco. Quería disparar, ¡por los mil demonios, por toda la ira de Gimle, por la traición, por su propio corazón que también sentía debía detestarlo, claro que quería hacerlo! Pero se retuvo. No podía, algo más grande en su pecho que todo el odio acumulado de tantos seres e injusticias, y que no se podía explicar, se lo impedía.

—Dispara... —ordenó Ull Llewelyn de los Aesirs, señor de Gimle—. ¡Dispara!

Y como si la autoridad de Ull lo hubiese lastimado, los dedos del joven Merilko Llewelyn soltaron la cuerda. El disparo fue perfecto, dirigiéndose directamente al corazón de Ull, el traidor.

Pero el Aesir, con una triste sonrisa, también había soltado su cuerda de luz.

Las flechas chocaron en el aire, una delante de la otra, y la madera de Gimle fue destrozada por la furiosa luz disparada por el arco de Ull, creado con la madera de Yggdrasil. Méril abrió los ojos, el único gesto que consiguió hacer en esa milésima de segundo antes que la flecha de luz golpeara y atravesara su cuerpo con gran impacto. El joven soltó el arco, su cuerpo salió disparado hacia atrás y chocó de espaldas contra la puerta de la Torre de Ámbar. Cayó deslizándose por la superficie hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Su hombro sangraba, atravesado por debajo a un costado del pecho, y comenzaba a tintar sus ropas completamente. Pero un dolor más intenso, algo que sacudió su cuerpo producto de la magia que tenía la flecha, comenzó a entumecer rápidamente sus sentidos. Y lo vio acercarse, lentamente, subir los peldaños hasta inclinarse delante de él.

Ull sonrió, ya no con frialdad, no con aquella dolorosa lejanía que parecía haberse impuesto hacia toda la creación, y le habló susurrándole muy lentamente al joven que apenas podía mantenerse consciente.

—Eres ingenuo y bondadoso, como un hada; no por nada posees los ojos de tu madre.

El joven Méril cedió a la debilidad y la oscuridad lo envolvió.

.

..

_**Intermedio Acto III, parte segunda y final.**_

.

_**Continuará.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

**Notas del autor:** Pido disculpas. Siendo un capítulo que debió salir a la semana del anterior, terminó tomándose casi meses. Pero me vi enfrentado a un capítulo muy complejo y que, creo todavía, debe contener muchos errores dada su constante reescritura. Espero puedan perdonarlos, pero ya no puedo seguir quedándome por más tiempo con este episodio o estancaría toda la serie.

Fue difícil por los escenarios a describir. Casi todo el tiempo estuve atrapado en el bosque oscuro, sobre la grieta. Y el mar negro fue otra dificultad, no sabía si conseguiría transmitir bien esa idea por lo que pasé repitiéndola una y otra vez. Lo mismo con los ambientes alrededor de la torre. Fue todo un desafío al intentar narras escenarios de tal escala. Espero haber conseguido transmitir un poco la sensación de grandeza, vértigo e incluso de nostalgia al final en un ambiente tan muerto y triste. ¿Quién se esperaría que la voluntad de Gimle no fuese bondadosa?

También, en los cambios que realicé para esta nueva edición, y tal como prometí como un bono por la espera, he adelantado parte de la trama de la siguiente saga y final de Idavollr. Espero que se sientan agradados, y las distintas teorías con que me hacen sentir tan acompañado y que me comparten en sus reviews, se vean ahora potenciadas. ¿Cuántos de ustedes están todavía bien encaminados en lo que creían podría suceder al final? Espero no haberlos desilusionado mucho con el giro que podría tener la historia.

Pero todavía quedan muchos misterios por resolver, e iré intentando no demorarme tanto con la siguiente entrega. Supongo que leer el viaje ha de ser agotador, quería que un poco de esto se sintiera: para llegar a estar en las botas del sufrido personaje.

De ustedes, apresurándome para publicar todo lo pendiente que me queda durante este mes,

.

_**Noham Theonaus.-**_

.


End file.
